


UCA: Universal Character Association

by ForceWalker



Category: Fiction Wrestling - Fandom, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fiction Wrestling, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Professional Wrestling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 893,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceWalker/pseuds/ForceWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From all over the universe, from comic books, video games, anime, cartoons, and more, fiction's greatest characters come together in one epic wrestling promotion to prove themselves better, to become champions, and to become the best. This is Universal Character Association, where the best of the best come to play!</p><p>Note: Originally posted on FF.net, and still there. Part of the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 1 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 1_ **

* * *

**UCA World Heavyweight Champion: Mario**

**UCA Intercontinental Champion: Jason Krueger**

**UCA Tag Team Champions: Mario and Luigi**

**UCA Cruiserweight Champion: Toad**

**UCA Hardcore Champion: Senji Kiyomasa**

**UCA Women's Championship: Lightning**

* * *

**(Headstrong by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Gold, red, blue, and green pyro explodes all around the stage in an exciting manner for several seconds before giving off one final blast of multicolored pyro, the arena practically exploding in cheers at the end of the pyro display. Fans held up varied and colorful signs all around the arena such as "UCW Forever!" and "Road to WrestleMania!" as they roared with all their might. The camera suddenly panned out to the announce table beside the ring, where there were two armored people sitting there, one a light blue, the other a colorful red.

"Guys and gals, welcome to Monday Night Flame, live from the famous arena Madison Square Garden! I'm Church, your Blue commentator, always ready with the sarcastic line needed!" The light blue armored man said.

"And I'm Sarge, the obviously better Red commentator of the two of us!" The man in red armor spoke. "I mean, after all he's a dirty Blue! And Blues tend to suck! And Blue, what a night it was last night!"

"It sure was, Sarge." Church replied, deciding to ignore those jabs at him. "Last night at Ragnarok, we saw a night of action we will never forget! I mean, seriously, I didn't think it could get any better than what we just saw! And seeing as how we're from the Garden tonight, there's no telling what's going to happen!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The cheers immediately and suddenly deteriorated into thunderous and explosive boos as the music played over the loudspeakers. As soon as the lyrics began to be sung, Super Mario came out onto the stage, holding the UCA World Heavyweight Championship across his shoulder and his Tag Team Title around his waist, and was soon flanked by the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom: Luigi, Toad, Peach, and Daisy. They walked down the rampway and entered the ring, the champions showing off their while Peach and Daisy simply flaunted themselves to the crowd.

"Oh crap, not these assholes…" Church groaned.

"Yes, of course it's them, you stupid Blue!" Sarge cheered. "Who else could it be? We're being graced by the presence of the Mushroom Kingdom, and they had a one rodeo of a night last night! Toad retained his Cruiserweight Title against the rookie Tidus, Peach became the new No. 1 Contender's to the Women's Title, and Mario once again retained his World Title against Tails and Knuckles! The team led by the man in red proved that they are indeed better than the dirtbags!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Church shouted. "They practically had to cheat in every one of those matches to win! Hell, it took the whole Mushroom Kingdom to help Mario retain the title! How the hell does that make these assholes better than anyone?!"

"It makes them better because they are led by a man who iconically wears red!" Sarge retorted. "And as we all know, the Reds are better than everyone, especially the Blues! Go Mario, know that I'm your biggest fan ever!" Church just groaned at his partner's idiocy.

Mario grabbed a microphone from one of the TV crew and stood in the middle of the ring, but when he brought the microphone to his lips, the crowd chanted "You Suck!" repeatedly at the gaming icon. Mario just glared at the fans before speaking into the mic.

"You can say that I suck all you want, but that won't change a fact that I don't give a damn!" Mario said, inciting even louder boos. "And if I suck…" He suddenly looked at the World Title. "Then why am I still the World Heavyweight Champion? "

"You're still World Champion because your damn lackies did the work for you, you dick!" Church shouted as the crowd chanted "You Still Suck!"

"Last night, at Ragnarok, Knuckles and Tails made the same mistake everybody else before them did, and that was try to take away what's rightfully mine, the World Heavyweight Championship! Nearly two years ago, I was brought back into this company for one reason: to put this company on the map! And that's exactly what I've done! I've made UCA bigger than it ever was before! Without me, especially as its World Champion, UCA would still be in the damn gutter!"

"You know it's true!" Sarge agreed. "This company was built by this man! If it weren't for him, UCA would be swimming with the sharks, being violently, horrifically, and gruesomely torn to pieces as if though it were simple, little cupcakes and buried next to where Grif's grave will be."

"Oh please, this guy is just talking out of his ass right now." Church replied.

The boos were now merciless as Mario continued his speech. "11 months ago, I won this World Title, and for 11 months, I've remained World Champion! Every so-called challenger, every unworthy foe that came my way, I squashed and put back in their place! From Link, to Ben, to Fox, to Sonic, and now Knuckles and Tails, I reminded them they are nothing before me! I showed they are unworthy of being in the main event! I am Super Mario, the greatest gaming icon in history, the greatest wrestler in the history of Fanfiction Wrestling! No one but me deserves to be the World Heavyweight Champion, so you all better learn to respect it! The others of the Mushroom Kingdom know that, and that's why they are winners like me! That's why Luigi and I are the Tag Team Champions!" Luigi smirks as he raises his title in a sea of boos. "It's why Toad is the Cruiserweight Champion!" Toad pats the title around his waist arrogantly. "It's why the lovely Peach is the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title!" Peach smirked and arrogantly blew a kiss to the crowd. "It's why we have dominated UCA, it's why we will soon capture all the other titles in UCW, and it's why I will continue to remain World Champion!"

The crowd started to get real pissed as the boos reached absolutely vicious levels. "Boo if you want, but you know it's the damn truth!" Mario shouted. "I am Super Mario, I made this company, and I cannot be matched! My resume in CWF, Animated, XCW, UWE, and here in UCA shows this to be the truth more than anything! I am Super Mario, and I AM A WRESTLING…"

**HERE COMES THE BOOM!**

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Mario immediately snapped his head towards the rampway as the music played across the arena. The fans suddenly cheered wildly and loudly as a dark red fox with brown hair suddenly appeared onstage with a microphone, a big ol' smile on his face as he looked out towards the crowd, the members of the Mushroom Kingdom pissed off at his appearance.

"Oh boy, it's the owner of UCA himself, Force the Fox!" Church said. "And for once, I'm happy he's here since he finally shut Mario the Jerk up!"

"What is wrong with our illustrious owner?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He may be a proud wearer of red, and that's points in my books, but he shouldn't be interrupting the great Mario's speech! It's Mario's celebration, and it was just getting to the good part!"

"Hey, I may not get along with Force all that well, but he's the boss, so he can do whatever he wants!" Church retorted. "And it seems to me that Mario's mouth has landed him in one hell of a deep shit hole!"

"What's up, Madison Square Garden!" Force shouted; the crowd cheered loudly. "Man, you sure are loud tonight! And that is definitely good, because that means you are all ready for what is sure to be one hell of a night!"

"Hold on just a damn minute!" Mario screamed angrily, grabbing Force's attention. "What do you think you're doing?! This is my moment, my time, how dare you try to ruin it! Who do you think you are?!"

"Um, I think I'm your boss." Force smirked nonchalantly.

"So what, you still shouldn't be taking my spotlight!" Mario continued, clutching his World Title tightly. "This isn't about you, it's about me and the Mushroom Kingdom! I've been World Champion for nearly a year, I proved myself better than all the worthless challengers, I put this damn company on the map! I am UCA! So show some respect!

"Wow, Mario sure is one hell of a dumbass saying this to the guy who signs your checks." Church stated.

"But dammit, if it ain't the truth!" Sarge said.

"Heh, you made UCA?" Force chuckled. "I think it's the other way around, Mario. See, when I signed you, you were doing absolutely nothing! You weren't some face of a company, you weren't a World Champion, you weren't the talk of everybody, you were simply a legend who was becoming a has-been. If it weren't for me and UCA, you would be still be irrelevant!"

Mario was seething with anger at those statements. "Is that so? Then why did you bring me in to get UCA noticed if that was the case? Why was UCA talked about more than ever if that was the case? Face it, UCA would not be where it is today without me!"

"Wrong again, Mario." Force replied, pacing back and forth on the stage. "True, I brought you back in to help get UCA more exposure, but the truth is we were already riding a wave of momentum to being among the top fiction wrestling companies, and you just happened to be the guy to help make that final push. But make no mistake, I could have found someone else to make the push. So, like it or not, with or without you, this company would've still made it big. This may come as a shock as to you, but let's face it, UCA, doesn't revolve around you!"

"How dare you speak that way to my brother!" Luigi barked, now having a microphone in his hand. "How dare you disrespect him like this! My brother is the face of this company, he's the longest reigning World Champion in UCA history! He's one half of the Tag Team Champions! He's defeated everybody in his way and proved himself superior!"

"If by superior, you mean weaseling his way out with the title all the time, then yes, he is superior!" Force joked; the crowd laughed as Mario continued to seethe. "But you know, it's funny you mention championships, because that's actually one of the reasons why I'm out here. See, this is Madison Square Garden, the most famous arena in the world, and so it's obvious that tonight has got to be something befitting such a setting!"

"And I've got just the idea! Tonight, on Monday Night Flame, will be Title Night! Throughout our program, three titles will be defended in that very ring tonight!"

"Woah, is he serious?!" Church asked surprised. "Three title matches on free television!"

"Of course, he's serious, numbnuts!" Sarge answered. "The boss never jokes about stuff like this! So stop being an idiot, though that won't do much since you're a Blue!"

"Tonight, we will have Senji Kiyomasa defend his Hardcore Title in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match under Hardcore Rules! And then after that, the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger will defend his title against none other than "Captain Classic" himself, Fox McCloud! And last but not at least, there's our illustrious World Champion, Mario…"

"Hold on, one moment dammit, don't tell me I will be defending my World Title tonight!" Mario shouted indignantly. "I just defended my World Title last night, I shouldn't have to defend it again less than a day after, especially on freakin' live TV in front of such a worthless crowd!"

"Man, I've seen a lot of arrogant people, but Mario definitely puts the term "arrogant dickwad" to a whole new level." Church stated.

Force just shook his head at Mario's word as the crowd once again booed voraciously. "Mario, you should've left me finished. Now you won't be defending the World Title tonight…" The crowd booed even louder as Mario just smirked. "…but while we're on that particular subject, you should definitely know that you will be defending the World Title at Royal Reckoning, you can guarantee that!" The crowd slightly cheered at the announcement. "As for who your challenger is, well…I will reveal who that is before the end of the night."

"So what?" Mario scoffed. "Doesn't matter who because I will do what I always do, win and retain my title!"

"Yeah, sure you will." Force said unconvinced. "But back to what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by you. You see, Mario, you and Luigi have been Tag Champs for a while now, but you haven't defended them in some time, and a large part of that has to do with your duties as World Champion overtaking the Tag Titles. Well, I think it's time to rectify that! So Mario, tonight, you and Luigi will defend the Tag Team Titles!"

"Woah, that is huge!" Church said. "I bet you 10 bucks Mario did not see that coming!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Mario scoffed, Luigi smirking beside him. "Is that so? Well fine, I will live with that! Me and Luigi will just beat whoever we face, because that's we do, we win! So tell us who our challengers are, it won't make a difference who they are!"

"Is that so? Well then, oh, you are going to love this." Force smirked devilishly. "Your challengers…you know them both pretty well, Mario Bros.! In fact, not too long ago you found yourself in a war with them! Heh, Mario, Luigi, you're defending the Tag Team Titles against the two men you screwed last night, Tails and Knuckles!"

Mario's eyes widened to the fullest as Luigi took a step back, the crowd erupting into massive cheers. "You can't do this!" Mario screamed angrily. "You can't do this to me! I'm the face of UCA, I'm the WorId Heavyweight Champion! I already beat those losers! This isn't fair, I tell you, this isn't fair!"

"Well too bad, but I'm the boss, and that's my final word." Force smirked. "Now I suggest you go get ready for your match if you want to retain your titles. Good luck champs, you're going to need it."

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Force walked off the stage to the backstage area with a satisfied smirk on his face, the crowd getting more and more excited by the second. Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom were left seething in the ring at the new developments, but they managed to keep their cool and walk away from the ring area.

"Man, what announcements right there, even I'm impressed!" Church said. "Three title matches tonight in the Garden, including the Mario Bros. defending against Tails and Knuckles! You can bet those two anthros are looking for retribution after what happened last night!"

"Dammit, this can't be happening!" Sarge cried. "What kind of world is it when a red treats a fellow red so harshly and unfairly? Why couldn't have Force have done that to Grif instead? Dammit, Mario doesn't deserve this at all!"

"Well, it's happening, so the asshole better get over himself." Church said. "Though I am wondering who will challenge Mario for the World Title at Royal Reckoning. But for now, we still have tonight to get through, and I have a feeling it's going to be a wild night!"

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

The crowd cheered as the music played, and Tidus came out onto the stage, his sword Fraternity in his hand. Jumping in short, excited bursts, he threw his sword up into the air before running a bit, jumping in a circular motion before catching the sword mid-air, landing on the rampway as blue and gold pyro shot out from the stage. Tidus then ran down to the ring and slid into throwing his sword once again into the air before catching it and landing in a pose.

"Ladies and genetlemen, the following is your opening contest for the evening, and it is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., Tidus!"

"Looks like for our opening contest we're showcasing the Cruiserweight Division!" Church said. "And it seems like we're going to see the rookie Tidus in action. The "Iceman" is one of our most promising up-and-coming talents, and damn if he didn't come close to winning the Cruiserweight Title."

"But he didn't win!" Sarge said. "And that makes him a big, fat loser! He couldn't handle the great Toad, and got his ass handed to him on the most humiliating Grif platter, and is now as big a loser as you Blues!"

"Oh please Sarge, Tidus nearly had that match and title won!" Church replied. "The only reason he lost was because Toad hit a freakin' low blow when the ref wasn't looking! That sure shows superiority on Toad's part! But a win here for Tidus may be what he needs to get another shot for the title."

**("Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

Louder cheers rang throughout the crowd as Ratchet came through the curtain and onto the stage, holding a blue cloth all over his body. He stood at the center stage, crouching down as he looked out at the crowd for a few seconds before swiftly standing up, throwing the cloth off and raising his arms in the air, pyro going off beside him. He walked down the ramp with a confident stride and got into the ring, holding his fist in the air.

"Introducing next, from Veldin, representing the Sony Saints, weighing 205 lbs., "The Blueprint" Ratchet!"

"Ah fudge buckets, it's a Sony Saint!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hate those overrated, smug, Blue-loving bastards!"

"Well tough luck Sarge. Ratchet is without a doubt one of the top midcarders here in UCA." Church said. "4-time Cruiserweight Champion, 2-time Hardcore Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, and a former Tag Team Champion with Jak. That is one pretty impressive resume if you ask me. But he hasn't been doing all that much for a while, but a win here could put him back on the fast track."

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

A mixed reaction comes from the crowd as the lights in the area darkened, and after a few seconds, Robin was seen running through the crowd in the stands at a fast pace. He jumped over the barricade and quickly slid into the ring, kneeling on one knee as he looked out the crowd for a moment before going to the turnbuckle and climbing it, raising his fists in the air.

"Introducing next, from Gotham City, weighing in at 195 lbs. , Robin!"

"Well, Robin isn't exactly in the best of his times right now…" Church said.

"If you aren't going to say it Blue, I'll say it!" Sarge said. "Robin sucks! Plain out sucks! Sucks almost as much as Grif, and that's saying something! He has ever since he got here! All he has in UCA is one Cruiserweight Title! He hasn't won a match in a year! Hell, even some of the fans here are smart enough to boo this guy because he sucks so much!"

"I will admit that some of the fan's sympathy for this guy is running out, and I don't think I can blame them." Church said. "A year-long losing streak doesn't really help your image here. A win here could change things, but I gotta agree with Sarge for once and say this guy is going to get his ass kicked here."

The three each stood in their respective corners as the ref ringed the bell, signaling the match to begin. Robin immediately ran at Tidus with his arm brought back for a punch, but Tidus bent forward oncehe reached him and flipped Robin over the top rope, causing "The Fallen Hero" to crash down to the floor.

"Told ya, sucks just as badly as Grif does." Sarge said.

Ratchet came into the fray and looked to hit a right, but Tidus blocked it and began laying several punches to the Lombax's face before backing him up into the ropes and trying to Irish whip him, but Ratchet reversed and whipped him to the opposite rope. Tidus bounced off them, and Ratchet shot down to the ground, and Tidus leapt over him bouncing off the ropes again, with Ratchet this time leapfrogging over the incoming Tidus. However, Tidus stopped behind Ratchet, and when the Lombax turned around, Tidus nailed a hard enziguri to the side of the head.

"Damn, you could hear the one in the cheap seats!" Sarge said.

"Any harder than that and Ratchet may have ended up like Caboose." Church said.

Ratchet fell down to the ground and Tidus quickly covered him.

1…

2….

Kick out!

Tidus grabbed Ratchet and began to pick him up, but "The Blueprint" fired back with several shots to the gut, forcing Tidus to let go of him. Ratchet grabbed Tidus and went for a suplex, but Tidus managed to use his momentum to flip out of it and land behind Ratchet. He grabbed him in a waist and pushed him into the ropes, bouncing off them and rolling up Ratchet into a pin. 1…2…Ratchet suddenly flips Tidus and gets him into a pinning predicament. 1...2...Tidus kicks and both scramble to their feet, with Tidus rushing at Ratchet, but Ratchet suddenly caught him and hit a Sit-Out Jawbreaker.

"And Ratchet hits his patented Sit-Out Jawbreaker out of nowhere." Church said.

Tidus is knocked down to the ground and Ratchet covers him.

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

"The rookie kicks out just in time!" Sarge said. "How embarrassing would that have been if he lost right there? Very!"

Ratchet stood up and grabbed Tidus but Robin came in and hit a Discus Clothesline out of nowhere on Ratchet, dropping him and inciting boos from the crowd. Robin proceeded to lay down vicious punches on the downed Ratchet before going to Tidus, picking him and whipping him into the corner. Robin came in and hit a Stinger Splash on Tidus in the corner, stunning Tidus as Robin turned his back to him before hitting a Jumping Twisting Enziguri to Tidus's skull, a large SMACK being heard.

"Damn, and I thought the enziguri from earlier was hard!" Church said.

Tidus fell down to the ground face-first and Robin turned him over for a pin.

1...

2...

Tidus gets the shoulder up.

"Nobody was surprised by that kickout." Sarge said.

Robin got up to his feet, but when he did Ratchet snuck up behind him and rolled him into a school boy pin! 1...2...Robin kicks out! Robin got up and went for a Spinning Backhand, but Ratchet ducked, went towards the ropes and leapt at the middle ropes, bouncing off them and hitting Robin with a Springboard Crossbody and pinned him. 1...2...Kick out! Ratchet picked up Robin and lifted him up for a suplex, but Tidus had climbed onto the top turnbuckle, and once Ratchet turned towards him, Tidus leapt off and hit the upside down Robin with a crossbody, knocking him out of Ratchet's grasping and crashed down to the ground, incing big time cheers from the ground.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw something like that!" Sarge said. "Now if only Grif were in Robin's place that time."

Tidus has Robin pinned!

1...

2...

Ratchet comes and breaks up the pin.

"Ratchet says 'Not today, my little friend.'" Church said.

Ratchet and Tidus got up and began trading punches in the middle of the ring, until Tidus got the better of the exchange and tried to whip Ratchet into the ropes, but was reversed. Robin grogilly got back to his feet behind Ratchet as Tidus bounced off the ropes, and when Tidus reached Ratchet, the Lombax used the momentum to throw Tidus over him, and the rookie landed on the shoulders of Robin and hit a Hurricarana on "The Fallen Hero"!

"Woah, that was just sick right there!" Church exclaimed. "Amazing athleticism!"

Robin arched his back in pain as Tidus got back to his feet and ducked a clothesline, maneuvering himself behind Ratchet and grabbing him, hitting an Olympic Slam, followed by a pin! 1...2...Kick out! Tidus picked up Ratchet, but the Lombax suddenly hit another Sit-Out Jawbreaker from out of nowhere, stunning Tidus. Ratchet then maneuver himself behind Tidus and hit him with a Ratchet-Plex (Regal-Plex)! The cover!

1...

2...

Kick out!

"Damn, that was pretty close!" Church exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tidus was one second away from boarding the train to loserville!" Sarge said.

Ratchet picked up Tidus and put him into the powerbomb position, the crowd going crazy as he hooked both of Tidus' arms as well. Just as he was about to hit the Turbo Velocity (Tigerbomb), Robin once again came out of nowhere and hit a Spinning Backhand, knocking away Ratchet and releasing Tidus, garnering more boos. Robin began to unload punch after punch on Ratchet until the Lombax blocked and began hitting his own punches before whipping Robin into a corner. Ratchet then went for a Stinger Splash, but Robin moved out of the way causing Ratchet to hit the turnbuckle. Ratchet held his chest in pain and when he turned around, Robin kicked him the gut and put him into the suplex position, inciting a mixed reaction.

"Uh oh, Robin's looking for the Hero's Fall!" Church said. "If he hits this, he may just win!"

"But he won't, he never hits this, and today is as good as any other for him not to hit it." Sarge stated.

Robin lifted Ratchet up for the Hero's Fall, but Ratchet suddenly flipped out of the hold and landed behind Robin, surprising nobody in the process. Ratchet then turned Robin around and kicked him in the gut, once again going for the Turbo Velocity, but Robin suddenly Back Body Dropped Ratchet out of nowhere, dazing him. Robin then grabbed Ratchet and threw him through the turnbuckles and into the steel post shoulder-first, garnering an "Ooohh!" from the crowd!

"Damn, that had to hurt!" Church said. "And trust me, I've been through enough pain to know when something hurts like hell!"

Robin pulled Ratchet out from his position into the middle of the ring and once again put him in the suplex position. Robin lifted the Lombax into the air for a few seconds before throwing him down, kneeling down on a knee so Ratchet's face crashed down onto it, hitting the Hero's Fall (Vertical Suplex Dropped Down into a Single Knee Facebreaker), knocking Ratchet out and causing the crowd to explode in shock!

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ROBIN HIT THE HERO'S FALL! UNFUCKING BELIEVABLE!" Church screamed.

"ROBIN'S GOING TO WIN!" Sarge also screamed! "THE WORLD'S GONE TOPSY-TURVY! ROBIN'S GOING TO DO THE UNSPEAKABLE!"

Robin stood up, ready to pin Ratchet...when Tidus came out of nowhere and hit the Blitz Kick (Trouble in Paradise) on Robin, dropping Robin down to the ground unconscious.

"...False alarm, people." Church said.

"Robin..." Sarge began.

Tidus quickly covered the downed Robin.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge said.

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

"Here is your winner of the match, Tidus!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus got off of Robin and stood up to his feet, the ref coming up beside him and raised his hand in victory. Tidus just smirked in satisfaction as he took his arm away from the ref, climbed up the nearest turnbuckle, and pumped his fist into the air in triumph in a sea of cheers.

"You know, for a moment, I actually thought Robin was going to pull off the victory!" Church admitted. "But then he got kicked in the head and everything went back to normal."

"For shame, I can't believe I was actually duped into believing such an impossible event as Robin winning a match!" Sarge cried. "How could I, the leader of the glorious Reds, be so easily fooled?! I am so ashamed of myself!"

"Well, in any case, Tidus wins a very fast-paced match here, but Sarge…" Church trailed, looking at Sarge with an exasperated look. "Really? You Just Got Sarge'd?"

"It's my one-liner, dammit, and I'll use it how I want!" Sarge retorted fiercely; Church just sighed in response.

Tidus turned his head back towards the center of the ring, where he saw Ratchet finally coming to, turning on his side as he held his face in pain from the Hero's Fall. The rookie got off the turnbuckle and stood over the down Ratchet, who looked up at him apprehensively, wondering what he would do. With a smile, Tidus held his hand out towards the Lombax, and once seeing the gesture, Ratchet smirked and grabbed it, being pulled to his feet before shaking Tidus' hand. The crowd clapped and cheered at this show of respect as Ratchet grabbed Tidus' arm and raised it in the air.

"I have to admit, it kind of cool to see two people actually show respect to each other and not be utter assholes." Church stated.

"Oh come on, there's no need for all this respect mumbo-jumbo crap!" Sarge stated angrily. "Tidus beat Ratchet already, there's no reason to show respect to that loser! They should be hating and beating each other right now for my personal amusement! Isn't that what they are supposed to do?"

"Sarge, I will put this bluntly, you are an idiot." Church replied. "But in any case, Tidus is victorious, and this victory may just give him another shot at the Cruiserweight Title."

* * *

The scene on switches to backstage in an office room, where the owner and chairman of UCA, Force the Fox, sat in a leather chair leaning back as he watched the match unfold on his own personal TV. After seeing the result, he smirked to himself.

"Heh, now that is how you start off a UCA show, especially one as big as this." Force stated to himself. "And to think, we haven't gotten to the title matches yet. This is gonna be one awesome night."

"Hey, Force."

Upon hearing the voice, Force turned around in his chair, facing his desk and was met with none other than Senji Kiyomasa, who was wearing black pants as well as a long, black coat, a straight face on him as the Hardcore Title was placed onto his shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't my Hardcore Champion himself." Force smirked, his hands placed in the pyramid of collection. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Let's cut to the chase, Force, you know I'm not one to mince words." Senji spoke bluntly. "It's come to my attention that tonight I will have to defend my Hardcore Title in a Fatal 4 Way, and what's more, it's Elimination Style."

"Let me guess: you have a problem with that?" Force narrowed his eyes, almost challenging Senji.

Senji's lip surprisingly curled into a smirk. "On the contrary, I want to say thank you! See, I'm far from the guy who wants to take shortcuts and whine about situations! Oh no, I enjoy the challenge! I love a good fight, an intense battle, I love the bloody violence that comes from it! And a Fatal 4 Way Match with Elimination Rules, under Hardcore Rules with my title on the line? I can't think of a more challenging, intense battle right there! Only thing that could make it better was if I was allowed to use my Branch of Sin."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the prospect of my idea." Force smirked once again. "I had a feeling you would, knowing your tendency to enjoy a good fight."

"But one thing…my challengers…" Senji began, bending himself forward over the desk, coming face-to-face with Force. "They aren't going to absolute pussies, are they? Because that would just suck, in my opinion. I want a challenge, a fight with guys who are strong, not people who can't match up to me and make a fight boring."

Force's smirk turned devilish. "Oh trust me, when you see the challengers for your title tonight in that ring…you are going to be absolutely thrilled! You are getting the fight you are looking for with the guys I have in mind, trust me."

Senji's smirk turned more devilish than Force's. "Thanks boss, I appreciate it. I knew you had some smarts about you." Senji stood straight up. "Now I think I'll go get ready for my match, you know, gotta make sure I win, don't I? Can't wait for it, I'm going to enjoy it, no doubt!"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Senji, good luck in your match." Force called out as Senji left the room. "Senji, he'll never change." Force breathed out deeply before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. He then began dialing a series of numbers and proceeded to call someone, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Come on, man, this one time, please pick up." Force said to himself; he suddenly scowled. "Voicemail…dammit, why isn't he picking up any calls?" Force sighed before he began speaking. "Hey man, I hope you get this message. You may not know me, but the name's Force the Fox, and I run Universal Character Association, an up and coming wrestling organization that's gaining a lot of steam. Now I'm sure you know what's coming, so I'll get to it. I want to sign you to UCA. You're one of the top free agents out there right now, and it would do my company a great deal for you to join up. It would also benefit you big time as well. Now I don't know why you've gone incognito for so long, but if you join UCA, you will have the chance of a lifetime. You can definitely be a big name here man, I know you can, one of your top guys. All you have to do is sign with us, and we can take you to the top. I hope you respond to this voicemail, and I hope to hear from you real soon."

Force pulled the cell phone away and ended the call, looking up to the ceiling. "Now all I have to do is wait, and hope he replies."

* * *

"Who in the Sam hell was Force talking to just now?" Sarge questioned.

"Got me, I never know what our boss is up to, too unpredictable to even figure out." Church just shrugged. "But what we DO know is that Senji is ready more than ever for his title defense tonight!"

"That crazy as fudge Deadman loves to fight more than anything else!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's loves fighting even more than I love killing Blues! And that is really saying something!"

"And yeah, and combine that with what Force said about his challengers…" Church trailed off. "Well, I just hope none of the blood spilt stains my armor over here."

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)**

Loud cheers rang throughout the crowd as McCloud came out moments later, barreling out onto the stage before pulling his gun and firing several lasers into the air, exciting the crowd even more. Fox smirked as he holstered his gun away and looked out towards the ground from a kneeling position, before patting his fist against his chest as sign of respect to the crowd before making his way down into the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle, placing his hand over his forehead like Christian does, looking out to the crowd once more.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the UCA Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"It's the first of our three title matches tonight, and man, I don't think there could be a better challenger for the IC Title." Church stated.

"Fox is one of our most decorated stars here in UCA! A Triple Crown Winner, he is a three-time Tag Team Champion, a former World Heavyweight Champion, and a four-time Intercontinental Champion, looking it to make five-time tonight!"

"I will admit, he's got some skill and a good resume, but man, does he suck up to the crowd so much!" Sarge said. "And not in the good way like Simmons does! I hope Fox gets his ass kicked for being such a failure ass-kisser."

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Massive boos rained down from the crowd as a Mobian Hedgehog/Lizard hybrid wearing a prison uniform, white wrist tape, black combat boots, and chains around his wrists and ankles came out onto the stage, head held down with the Intercontinental held in one of his hands. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head, a cold, stoic, evil expression on his face as he methodically made his way down the ramp. When he reached the ring, he leapt onto the apron, and stared down his opponent for a second before entering the ring, raising his title in the airs amidst the sea of boos.

"And introducing next, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"This guy…is flat out scary right here!" Church stated. "This guy may have the blackest heart of anyone on the roster! The things he has done, the things he says…it just feels like pure evil!"

"But this guy is awesome!" Sarge said. "I love the way he does things. No shit from anybody, it's all about yourself, destroy anybody that gets in your way, especially the Blues! I can tell he gives out a little more punishment for the Blues, and that's points in my book! I love this guy's way of thinking and doing things, reminds me of myself!"

"Sarge, do you have freaking brain damage?" Church asked.

Jason went to his corner, and set his title down on the ground before grabbing at his chains, and one by one, began to snap them off.

"What the hell?!" Church exclaimed. "This guy is freaking snapping steel chains!"

"It's safe to say that Fox is doomed!" Sarge stated cheerfully.

Jason grabbed his title and handed it to the ref, who showed it to both him and Fox, who both nodded in understanding before the ref held the title in the air for all to see, and then handed it to the outside before ringing the bell.

"Here we go! Fox versus Jason for the Intercontinental Title!" Church stated.

Fox and Jason slowly met in the ring and went into a collar and elbow tie-up, struggling against each for a few seconds before Jason powered Fox into the corner. Jason held Fox in the corner as the ref counted, and at the count of 4, Jason slowly let go of Fox, but when he did, he landed a hard cheap shot that dropped Fox into a sitting position. The crowd booed at this the ref reprimanded Jason for this for a moment before Jason went after Fox again, picking him and delivering consecutive shoulder blocks to his stomach in the corner.

"First the cheap shot, and now these hard shoulder blocks!" Church winced. "Jason isn't holding anything back here!"

After he was finished, Jason pulled Fox to the middle of the ring, landing several knees to the gut before putting him into the suplex position and lifting him up. But once upside down, Fox began to swing his legs wildly in an attempt to get out, and suddenly grabbed Jason's head, dropped back down to the ground, and delivered his own Snap Suplex, gaining cheers from the crowd. Jason arched his back in pain before getting back up, only to be dropped back down with a dropkick from Fox, which was followed by an elbow drop, and then a leg drop across the neck.

"Fox reversed the suplex, and is now on the offensive with a series of moves!" Church stated.

"Come on Jason, don't let this damn Fox beat your ass!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox quickly covered Jason.

1…

2…

Kick out!

Fox picked up Jason, only to get punched in the gut a few times before being pushed back into the topes hard. As Fox came back, Jason threw a clothesline, but the Star Fox Commander ducked and leapt at the middle ropes. When Jason turned around, Fox bounced off and hit Jason with a Springboard Elbow, and covered him. 1…2…Kick out! Fox picked up Jason and went to hit a Diamond Cutter, but Jason pushed him away, and when Fox turned around, Jason lifted him up on his shoulders, inciting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh crap, Jason is looking for the Absolute Destruction early here!" Church said.

"Give it to him! Make that nodoby look like a no-good Blue!" Sarge begged.

Jason looked to deliver his finisher when Fox struggled in Jason's grip and got out of it, landing behind him and wrapping his arms around his head in inverted facelock and hitting a Falling Reverse DDT! Fox covers Jason!

1…

2…

Kick out!

"Damn, now was that close or what!" Church stated. "Jason was a second away from losing his title!"

"But he didn't, which means Fox failed, and now Jason can kick his ass!" Sarge replied.

Fox waited for Jason to get back up, and once he was on his knees, Fox ran to the ropes and bounced off them towards Jason. Suddenly, the Champ shot up, caught Fox, and delivered a hard-hitting Spinebuster, boos coming from the crowd covering Fox immediately after! 1…2…Kick out! Jason suddenly mounted Fox and delivered a series of vicious punches to Fox's face, unrelenting in his assault before getting and delivering vicious stomps to his chest again and again.

"Damn, this guy has got one hell of a mean streak!" Church exclaimed. "It reminds me too much of Tex!"

"Yeah, at least this time it ain't directed towards us." Sarge stated.

Jason grabbed Fox by the head and picked him up, whipping him into the ropes and grabbing him when he came back to him, and delivering a Sidewalk Slam and hooking the leg after. 1…2…Kick out! Jason picked Fox, and hit a Russian Leg Sweep, but kept a hold of Fox as he picked him up again, locked an inverted facelock, and hit Fox with a huge Reverse Suplex!

"Haha, looks like wittle-bitty Fox can't handle the big bad Jason!" Sarge laughed.

Jason quickly turned Fox over and covered him.

1…

2…

Another Kick Out!

After the kick out, Jason maneuvered himself and wrapped his legs around the head of Fox, locking in a Triangle Hold and getting even more boos from the crowd.

"Oh crap, Jason's got a Triangle Hold on Fox!" Church cursed. "Not good!"

"Ha, Jason's got that stupid pilot down for the count!" Sarge laughed. "Fox should just tap out right now because's already lost!"

Fox gritted in his teeth as his body thrashed in pain, Jason locking his legs even tighter around the head of Fox. The ref asked if he wanted Fox to quit, but Fox refused to tap and continued to fight against the pain, and soon enough, he began to inch himself closer and closer to the ropes, the crowd encouraging him the whole time. Once he was close enough, Fox reached a leg out and touched the ropes, the crowd cheering as a result.

"Fox isn't out of this yet, Sarge!" Church stated. "Fox has got a lot of fight left in him!"

"Oh dagnabbit, why doesn't that stupid Fox just stay down!" Sarge growled. "Why can't he just admit that Jason is the superior here?!"

Jason held onto the hold until the ref counted to 4, letting go of Fox and standing up. He dragged Fox to the middle of the ring, pulling him into a kneeling position and getting right into his face, staring intensely into his eyes with a sick sneer. He then backed up to the ropes and bounced off them but Fox suddenly shot out of nowhere and struck Jason in the jaw with a Spinning Heel Kick, dropping him to the ground as the crowd cheered.

"Oh sweet gibblets, where the hell did Fox come with that Spinning Heel kick?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Fox should be down and out, dammit!"

The two men in the ring were laid out as the ref began the ten count, and when he reached the count of 5, both began to stir and soon, they both reached their feet at the count of 8. Jason rushed at Fox, but Fox jumped and hit the incoming Champ with a hard dropkick to the jaw. Jason fell to the ground before getting back up, dazed before he was kicked in the gut by Fox and hit with a hard DDT to the ground, Fox quickly covering the down Champ!

1…

2…

Kick out just before the ref's hand came down for the three!

"Damn, just a moment away from crowning a new Intercontinental Champion!" Church stated

"Sam hell, what is Jason doing out there?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He should be winning, not getting his ** kicked!"

Fox picked Jason up and went to whip him into the corner, but Jason reversed and ended up whipping Fox into the corner. The champ rushed at Fox, but Captain Classic slipped his lower body through the ropes, causing Jason to crash chestfirst into the turnbuckle, which Fox immediately followed with a Hanging Overhead Kick to the face from his position. The Champ backed up a bit from the impact before falling to a knee, Fox climbing to the top turnbuckle all the while. Once he reached the top, Jason got back to his feet and Fox leapt off the turnbuckle and hit a Flying Crossbody on Jason, landing in a pinning position.

"High-flying Crossbody from Fox pays off, and now he has Jason pinned!" Church shouted.

1…

2…

Kick out!

Fox swiftly picked up Jason once again and attempted a Diamond Cutter, but Jason pushed him away into the ropes. Once Fox came back to Jason, the Champ lifted a leg up and nailed a Big Boot to Fox's face, knocking him down to the ground! Crowd boos as Jason covers Fox! 1..2…Kick out again! Jason starts to get frustrated as picks Fox up and gets in his face and trash talks until Fox suddenly grabbed Jason's head and drove him down to the mat with a Diamond Cutter!

"Ah fudge buckets, where the hell did that Diamond Cutter come from?!" Sarge screamed. "Not fair at all, dammit!"

"Like hell it's not!" Church retorted.

Fox quickly covers Jason and hooks the leg!

1…

2…

Jason narrowly kicks out as the crowd goes "Awwww" at that very close near fall!

Fox slammed his hand down on the mat in his own frustration before getting on his knees and clapping his hands together, the crowd clapping along with him as he was signaling his finisher. Fox got to his feet as Jason struggled to get up, and once Jason got to his feet, Fox hooked his arms around Jason's from behind, and attempted to twist him around for the Killswitch for a massive pop! But when he finally twisted Jason around, the Champ pushed him away in time. When Fox turned around to meet Jason, the Champ suddenly lifted Fox up to his shoulders, a chorus of boos raining down on him.

"Ah shit, it may be time for Absolute Destruction!" Church shouted.

"Once this hits, it's game over for Fox!" Sarge exclaimed. "Give it to him, Jason! Show him that he's nothing before you!"

Jason once again looked to hit Absolute Destruction, but once again Fox managed to get out of his grasp and land behind him. Fox pushed him Jason into the corner chestfirst, the Champ holding his chest in pain when Fox suddenly hooked his arms from behind, pulled him into the middle of the ring, twisted him around, and hit the Killswitch! The crowd goes absolutely wild as Jason bounces off the canvas and onto his back.

"NO! NOT THE KILLSWITCH! ANYTHING BUT THE KILLSWITCH!" Sarge screamed in despair.

"FOX HAS DONE IT! FOX HAS ENDED JASON'S REIGN OF TERROR!" Church screamed as well. "FOX IS GOING TO WIN HIS FIFTH INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE!"

Fox swiftly covered Jason and hooked the leg, the ref making the count as the crowd counts with him.

1…

2…

JASON GETS THE SHOULDERS UP AT 2.99! THE CROWD GOES INTO A FRENZY AT THE KICK OUT!

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!" Church screams in absolute shock. "JASON KICKED OUT OF THE FUCKING KILLSWITCH OF ALL THINGS?! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sarge chanted in joy. "JASON KICKED OUT! HE KICKED OUT! HE SHOWED FOX WHO'S BOSS!"

Fox looked down at the downed Jason in absolute shock, unable to believe he kicked out of his finisher. Not knowing what to do to win, Fox decided to go for broke and went to one of the turnbuckles, and leapt to the top of it, inciting a pop from the crowd.

"The Killswitch may not have kept Jason down, but the Five-Star Fox Splash may just do the trick!" Church pointed out.

Fox leapt off the turnbuckle and high into the air towards Jason, when Jason suddenly rolled out of the way, causing "Captain Classic" to crash down onto the mat stomach-first, the crowd going "Ooohhh" at the impact.

"I knew Jason would roll out of the way!" Sarge stated. "That's how much better he is than Fox! Go Jason, put an end to that dirty Blue sympathizer!"

Fox got to his knees, holding his stomach in pain when Jason took hold of him, picked him up onto his shoulders, and drove him down on his head, hitting the Absolute Destruction (Death Valley Driver) to a chorus of boos!

"OH SHIT! ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM AS FOX GETS DROPPED ON HIS FREAKING HEAD!" Church screamed.

Fox was laid out across the canvas as Jason turned him over on his stomach and went to his side, wrapping Fox's arm around his legs, and his around around Fox's face, locking in the Total Corruption (Crippler Crossface)!

"Ha, looks like Jason isn't done with Fox as he now has the Total Corruption locked in!" Sarge laughed. "I am loving this, it's almost as good as watching Grif get hurt!"

"Oh come on, is this really necessary?!" Church shouted. "He already had the **ing match won!"

Fox screamed in pain as his head was wrenched back by Jason's powerful arms, clawing at the hands in order to get them off of him, but to no avail. Fox looked around, trying to get to the ropes any way he can, but he was in the middle of the ring and too far away to reach them. Jason suddenly wrenched the head of Fox back even farther, and Fox had no choice but to tap out!

"Ah crap, Fox has no choice but to tap out!" Church cursed.

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner of the match, and still Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

The crowd drowns out the ring announcer's voice with massive boos as Jason keeps the hold locked in on Fox for a few more seconds before letting go and getting up to his feet. He then wrenched his title away from the ref's hands as it was about to be handed to him, and climbed the nearest turnbuckle. With an evil smirk, he slowly raised the title up high in triumph, the crowd booing him mercilessly.

"Jason retains his Intercontinental in what was a very competitive, back and forth match!" Church exclaimed. "But dammit, was that Total Corruption at the end really necessary? I mean, he likely already had the match won with that Absolute Destruction!"

"Jason kicked out of the Killswitch earlier, so Jason wanted to make sure that Fox would be beaten!" Sarge pointed out. "And besides, Fox deserved it anyway! He's completely overrated, and a dirty Blue sympathizer! He deserved every last bit of that Total Corruption!"

"Shut up, Sarge!" Church replied. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

Jason got off the turnbuckle and turned around, standing over the downed form of Fox, who was still suffering from the effects of the Total Corruption. With a sneer, he placed his foot on Fox's head and shoved it multiple times, earning even louder boos from the crowd before exiting the ring and walking up the rampway, title in hand.

"Oh come on, that was just total disrespect right there!" Church shouted. "What an asshole!"

"Jason already beat the damn Fox, so he doesn't need to show respect!" Sarge exclaimed strongly. "Fox is a loser, a big one at that, and Jason is a big time winner! Winners don't show losers because losers don't deserve respect, just like the Blues don't deserve respect!"

"Once again, shut up Sarge!" Church shouted angrily.

Fox managed to get to his knees as he looked at the exiting Jason with narrowed eyes, and the Mobian hybrid stopped on the stage and turned around to once again look at Fox from the stage. Jason just laughed maniacally at his fallen opponent and raised his title above his head for all to see, the crowd jeering him the whole time.

"Well, whether we like it or not, this freakin' psycho is still our Intercontinental Champion!" Church growled reluctantly.

* * *

The Titantron shows the locker room area backstage, and it's the Mushroom Kingdom locker room as all the members of the aforementioned group were all inside the room, and the World Champ Mario was seething backstage, pacing back and forth in his room with the World Title on his shoulder, the rest of his stable behind him.

"How dare that stupid Fox do this! He can't do this to me!" Mario yelled indignantly, kicking over a chair. "I'm the World Heavyweight Champion! I'm this company's biggest star, it's very face, I know that to be true! He can't do this! It's not fair at all! I already bet those stupid animals last night!"

"I know, Brother Mario, it's a complete outrage!" Luigi spoke out, nearly as angry as his brother. "You showed everybody last night just how superior you are to them, and Force decides they are worthy to have a shot at our Tag Titles? On such short notice no less?! How can something like that even make sense?!"

"And what's worse, knowing our 'illustrious' owner, he may see fit to grant that dumb rookie, Tidus ANOTHER shot at MY Cruiserweight Title." Toad sighed frustratingly. "And after I beat him no less! And probably because of his 'impressive'…" He made air quotes with the word. "…performance tonight. Just unbelievable."

"It's a travesty!" Luigi yelled. "It's a sham! It's a mockery! It's…It's…IT'S A TRAVESHAMOCKERY!"

Mario, in his anger, grabbed one of the chairs on the ground and threw it across the room, the chair striking the wall before landing on the ground. Realizing they needed to diffuse the situation, the Princesses stepped forward.

"Hey you guys, calm down!" Daisy urged. "Calm down! You must realize that it's not all bad! Remember, our lovely Peach is the new No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title, and you all know that it's only a matter of time before she brings the title back to the Mushroom Kingdom!" She looked over to her fellow princess with a smirk. "Right Peach?"

"Of course, my dear Daisy." Peach smirked as well, flipping her hair in an arrogant manner. "It will be easy pickings taking the championship off of that brooding nobody, Lightning! What kind of name is that anyway? Lightning? How unoriginal! I've seen Goombas have more original names than her! What a joke!" Daisy and Peach both giggled at the joke that was made.

Mario stopped in his tracks, looking deep in thought but still a bit angry. "You two do have a point…" Mario replied, breathing heavily.

"And besides, so what if you have to face Tails and Knuckles again?" Peach pointed out. "Yeah, it's unfair to face them again, but we all know that despite that, you will prove just how better you are and defeat them soundly, Mario, After all, they can't compare to you."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right!" Mario shouted, smirking in newfound confidence. "Mamma mia, you are absolutely right! I am better than both of them combined! Even Luigi is better than either of them!"

"Brother Mario, you are so right!" Luigi agreed. "There's no way that we can lose to animal losers tonight!"

"Exactly, and I will remain a double Champion when the night comes to an end." Mario stated arrogantly, placing his hand on the Tag Title around his waist. "And that Mushroom Kingdom will ensure that happens, no matter what."

* * *

The scene changed to the interview area, where a soldier wearing pink – errr, I mean, lightish red – armor was seen holding a microphone in his hands, appearing very happy for some reason.

"Hello, everybody I'm Private Donut from the popular webseries, Red vs Blue!" Donut said cheerfully. It's so wonderful to be your interviewer here right now! And right now, there's my guest at this time, the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger."

The Titantron showed Jason beside Donut, the Intercontinental Title on his shoulder as the crowd booed at the sight of him, an intense look on his face.

"Now Jason, you just…" Donut began, but Jason grabbed the mic from his hands and stared at Donut evilly before talking into the mic.

"I have no business with you nor any reason to talk to you, you effeminate wimp!" Jason growled. "Now I suggest you get out of here before I beat you within an inch of your life!"

Donut goes "Yipe!" before running away as fast as he could from the dangerous Mobian hybrid, who stared at the fleeing soldier for a fleeting moment before turning his attention to the camera, and began speaking into the microphone.

"You all just saw what happened out there." Jason stated, breathing heavily. "You all saw what I did to Fox, one of the most decorated stars in UCA! I dominated him, I destroyed him, I made him tap out! And with that, Fox became just another name in the long list of wrestlers I have defeated and destroyed! Sly Cooper, Ratchet, Cloud Strife, and Ben Tennyson have all fallen before me! Sure, there may have been that little hiccup where Naruto defeated me and took my title for two weeks, but I quickly rectified and made him fall like all the others before him and took back what's mine! I am the most dominant Intercontinental Champion in UCA history, and my path of bodies up to this point shows this to be true!"

Jason paused for a moment as he held his head down, the crowd booing him the whole time before slowly looking back up the camera with an intense expression. "And now it's time for me to reach the next level. In four weeks time, UCA will be presenting its next PPV, Royal Reckoning, and in turn…the Royal Rumble Match. 30 Superstars of UCA…battle it out, fight one another, for the opportunity to main event Final Clash, UCA's biggest show of the year, and challenge for the World Heavyweight Title. But out of those 30 men, there can only be one man left standing in that ring…and that person will be me!"

"It doesn't matter if I will be the last person out there, or the first person entering the whole damn thing! Because it's already set in stone that I will dominate 29 other men, and be the last man standing! No matter whom I face in that match, whether it's Bowser, Sephiroth, Shadow…it doesn't matter, they will all fall before me, they will all feel my wrath, my anguish, my pain! I will win the Royal Rumble match! I will go on to main event Final Clash! I will become the World Heavyweight Champion! I will rule all of UCA with an iron fist!" A sadistic sneer appeared on his face. "I will be…The One!"

* * *

"Remember when I said Jason was flat out scary?" Church reminded. "I didn't do him enough justice! Jason is on a warpath right now, hellbent on becoming World Heavyweight Champion! And if he becomes the World Champion, then crap, I shudder to think what will happen to this company."

"But it's definitely a possibility, Blue!" Sarge pointed out. "All Jason has to do is win the Rumble match so he can get the title shot he wants at WrestleMania! And after hearing that promo, it's hard not to put him as a huge favorite to win the Rumble at Royal Reckoning!"

"If Jason does win the Royal Rumble match…well, there may be no stopping him winning the World Title." Church admitted gravely.

**("Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered as the music played and moments, Jak came out onto the stage, brandishing his Vulcan Fury gun. He lifted the gun upward and fired off rounds rapidly into their, pyro going off at the sides of the stage in sync with the rounds fired. After firing the last shot, Jak raised his fist in the air and brought it down, one final blast of pyro going off on the stage. Jak then made his way down the ramp, a cold and intense look on his face, and then placed his gun next to the steps before entering the ring, pumping his fist in the air to roar of cheers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City, weighing in at 253 lbs., Jak!"

"Oh dammit, not another Sony Saint…" Sarge groaned.

"The resident "Eco Man" is in action, and he's had a pretty good career here in UCA." Church commentated. "He's a five-time Hardcore Champion, a former Tag Team Champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, and he's been in some of the most brutal matches in UCA history. Who will ever forget his 3 Stages of Hell Match with Ratchet before they joined the Sony Saints?"

"I am forced to admit that Jak has had a good career, and that match and rivalry with Ratchet was awesome!" Sarge reluctantly agreed. "But he's still a Sony Saint dammit, and that constitutes him as a failure automatically! He has yet to reach the heights he had before! I hate his guts so much, I wish I could put pliers in there and electrocute them! I hope that whoever he faces puts him out of his misery!"

_**You Think You Know Me?** _

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Oh no…" Church groaned.

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock signs, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he then ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"And next, introducing his opponent, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., the "King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Ah, now we are in the presence of greatness, Blue!" Sarge laughed heartedly. "You want to talk about decorated? Here is a four-time Intercontinental Champion, former Cruiserweight Champion, former Hardcore Champion, Royal Rumble Winner, Money in the Bank Winner, and a FOUR-TIME World Champion! And the best part…he shed the color of blue that he had when he was once Evil Sonic! Oh what a glorious day that was, though I wish he became a shade of red! This man personifies awesomeness!"

"Yeah, he's decorated, but he's also manipulative, opportunistic, evil, selfish, arrogant, and a jerk of an asshole!" Church exclaimed. "Seriously, I just freakin' flat out hate his guy! I'll never forget how he won the Royal Rumble years ago! Swapped places with a freakin' hedgehog posing as him during the match and hid under the ring, and when that poser got thrown over, Scourge came out and basically stole the victory! What a cop out that was!"

"But it was ingenious!" Sarge retorted. "He basically fooled and outsmarted everybody that night, proving that he is indeed the King of the World! I can't wait for Scourge to Spear the hell out of this Sony Saint!"

Scourge took off his sunglass and jacket and threw them out of the ring and waited in his corner before the referee rang the bell.

"Here we go, Jak vs Scourge, one-on-one!" Church stated.

Jak and Scourge met each other in the middle in an elbow and collar tie-up, where Jak landed a vicious knee to Scourge's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Jak landed a few more knees to the stomach before backing up Scourge to the ropes and whipping him to the adjacent ones. When Scourge came back, Jak went for a clothesline, Scourge ducked in and bounced off the ropes again, but when he returned to Jak, the "Eco Man" bent over and Back Body Dropped Scourge high into the air, and the hedgehog landed hard on his back.

"Jak catches Scourge with one hell of a Back Body Drop!" Church commentated. "His back is going to be real messed up after that one."

Scourge arches his back in pain as Jak makes the cover on him. 1…Kick out before two! Jak picks him up, turns him around, and looks to hit a back suplex, but Scourge backflips in mid-air and lands behind Jak, grabs his head in an inverted facelock, and hits an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker. Jak arched his back in pain as Scourge ran and bounced off the ropes, jumped into the air, and delivered an elbow drop to the chest of Jak.

"And now Scourge takes control and shows Jak why he's the King of the World!" Sarge stated.

Jak held his chest in pain as he found himself being covered by Scourge! 1…Quick kick out! Scourge stayed on Jak and stomped on his chest brutally several times before dropping a leg across his neck. Scourge then picked up Jak and whipped him into the corner hard, and then smirked at the crowd and shook his head arrogantly, inciting boos from the crowd. He then ran at Jak full speed, but the "Eco Man" moved out of the way, crashing into the corner. He turned around holding his chest in pain, and was kicked in the stomach and placed in the suplex position by Jak, which caused the crowd to pop big time. However, Scourge began to struggle out of nowhere and got out of Jak's grasp just in time and slid out of the ring in a panic, leaning himself on the barricade as boos rained down upon him.

"Damn, Jak was about to go for the Jakhammer early, but Scourge sensed and got the hell out of there faster than Caboose would forget what we tell him!" Church pointed out.

"Yes, Scourge was smart enough to get out of the ring and away from Jak!" Sarge stated. "Scourge showing Jak that he won't be taken down!"

Jak attempted to follow Scourge out the ring, but the ref stopped him as Scourge glared at him from outside the ring. Scourge circle the ring a bit, staring at Jak the whole time which only angered the fans as they wanted to see some action, and soon enough, Scourge cautiously entered the ring. Circling each other, Jak and Scourge met in a lock-up, and Scourge swiftly kicked him in the gut, causing Jak to double over. Scourge laid a few right hands to the face of Jak before grabbing his arm and attempting to whip him into the ropes. Jak, however, refused to be moved and swiftly pulled Scourge back to him delivered a hard Powerslam.

"Jak uses his superior strength to pull Scourge back to him and deliver a great Powerslam!" Church called.

Jak hooks the leg!

1…

2…

Kick out!

"Scourge kicks out just in time!" Sarge called.

Jak picked Scourge up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, following him in. However, Scourge was prepared and lifted a foot up and caught Jak right in the jaw, staggering him back. Scourge tried to take advantage and rushed at Jak, but the "Eco Man" lifted Scourge and hit him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker to big cheers, Scourge arching his back as he screamed in pain.

"Damn, what a vicious Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker!" Church winced. "I'd be surprised if Scourge's back wasn't broken after that."

Jak covers Scourge and hooks the leg!"

1…

2…

Kick Out!

"Whew, Scourge manages to kick out." Sarge called.

Jak goes to pick up Scourge, but the hedgehog suddenly kicks Jak in the knee, buckling him down to a knee. Scourge then proceeded to deliver a dropkick to Jak right in the face, dropping him down onto his back, and Scourge quickly followed with a cover! 1…2…Kick out! Scourge picked Jak up, but Jak pushed him away and went to clothesline him, but Scourge ducked, grabbed the arm and hit a Half-Nelson Bulldog on Jak! Scourge turns Jak over and covers him!

"Goodnight Jak, it was nice knowin' ya!" Sarge waved.

1..

2…

Jak gets the shoulder up!

"Jak's not going down that easily, Sarge!" Church told his partner.

Scourge stood up and stomped on Jak's face, and then proceeded to press his foot into Jak's face mercilessly for a few moments before getting off, creating a chorus of boos from the crowd, and picked up Jak and whipped him into the ropes and then jumped into the air for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Jak held onto the ropes when he reached them, causing Scourge to crash to the ground unceremoniously. Jak then swiftly went to Scourge, picked him up, and placed him in the Suplex position.

"Jak's going to take advantage of the miscue from Scourge and look to hit the Jakhammer!" Churh called.

Jak then lifted up Scourge into the air for his finisher, the Jakhammer (Vertical Suplex Powerslam), but Scourge used the momentum to flip himself out of Jak's grasp and landed behind him. Scourge then grabbed Jak's head from behind and slammed it down to the mat in a sit-out position, hitting the Scourge-O-Matic! The crowd booed as Jak's head bounced off the mat and he held his head in pain.

"Aha, Scourge shows how smart he is by successfully countering the Jakhammer!" Sarge commentates happily.

Scourge does not go for the cover but instead stands up and goes for the legs of Jak, lifting them up and placing his own leg between before wrapping Jak's legs around his and twisting their bodies around, and locking in the Scourgacator (Inverted Kneeling Sharpshooter)! Jak screamed in pain as said pain shot up through his legs and back as Scourge wrenched the hold even further!

"Oh crap, there's the Scourgacator!" Church cursed. "That is one nasty submission hold right there! A variation of the Sharpshooter, this hold damn near messes up your back!"

"Ha, it's all over now, no way Jak can get out of this!" Sarge laughed. "Jak should just tap right now and go crying back to his Mommy like a good little boy!"

Jak gritted his teeth in pain as Scourge applied more pressure to the hold in the middle of the ring, trying to hang on. The ref asked Jak if he wanted to quit, but Jak shook his head, refusing to quit despite the pain. Scourge just wrenched the legs further and applying more leverage on the hold. Jak felt even more pain shoot through him, and held his hand in the air, contemplating tapping out. Suddenly, the crowd begin to clap in support of the Sony Saint, and it began to energize Jak as he pushed his torso off the ground with his hands, much to the shock of Scourge. Suddenly, he slowly twisted his body and then used all his leg strength to bring Scourge down to the ground, breaking the hold. Jak suddenly shot up, grabbed Scourge's leg, and locked in a Figure-Four Leglock, much to the delight of the crowd.

"Holy bajeebus, where the hell did that damn Figure-Four Leg Lock come from?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"In the blink of an eye, Jak has broken out of Scourge's submission, and locked in one of his own, the Figure Four, shades of the Nature Boy!" Church also exclaimed. "I got to admit, I didn't see that coming at all! Scourge may tap here!"

Scourge screamed in torturous pain as Jak applied pressure on his crossed legs, threatening to break them in half as the crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!". Scourge flailed around in a frenzy, the pain becoming harder and harder to bear. The ref asked if Scourge wanted to quit, but the hedgehog just continued to bash his arms on the canvas even harder. Not wanting to lose but not knowing how much more he can take, he slowly began to drag his body with his hands towards the rope. Desperately trying to reach the ropes, Scourge pushed himself closer to the ropes and came within fingertips of it as Jak applied even more pressure to the leg! Scourge screamed in torturous and pushed himself closer and reached, grabbing the bottom rope to a chorus of boos.

"Damn, Scourge is tougher than I thought as he holds out long enough to reach the bottom rope!" Church calls out. "I got to admit, I totally expected Scourge to what is one of the most devastating submissions!"

"Well like always, you're wrong you dirty Blue!" Sarge stated strongly. "Scourge wouldn't quit so easily, especially after he renounced the color Blue like he did!"

"Sarge, do you live in the same reality we do?" Church asked.

Jak was forced to let go of the Figure Four once Scourge grabbed the rope, and the hedgehog immediately grabbed his damaged legs, cradling them in pain as Jak rapped his fist against the canvas in slight frustration. Standing up to his feet, Jak made his way to the still down Scourge, who was pleading with all his might for mercy from the Sony Saint. Jak just shook his head and went to grab Scourge, but the hedgehog suddenly pulled him down and hanged him across the middle rope! Jak bounced back to his feet , holding his neck in pain and he was suddenly rolled up from behind Scourge, grabbing the tights for leverage!

"Crap, Scourge played possum and now has Jak rolled up!" Church called. "And look, that opportunistic bastard has the tights! He's going to steal one here!"

1…

2…

JAK KICKS OUT JUST BEFORE THE REF'S HAND COUNTS THREE!

"Dammit, why won't that damn Sony Saint just stay down?!" Sarge yelled. "Scourge had him!"

The crowd goes crazy as Jak quickly got back to his feet, only to get hit right in the face with a boot from Scourge, laid out across the canvas. Scourge fell down as well, holding his still hurting leg trying to deal with the pain, and crawled over to the prone Jak. Once he reached him, the hedgehog weakly hooked the leg and covered the Sony Saint.

1…

2…

Jak kicks out yet again!

"Man, Jak has gotta a lot of fight in him to kick out of that!" Church admitted.

Scourge slammed his fist down on the canvas several times in frustration before looking over to Jak with disdain in his eyes. Slowly getting back to his feet, Scourge stood over Jak with a slight limp in his leg, trying to put the pain away in his leg. Slowly Jak stirred and began to rise as Scourge sized him up, and when Jak was on his knees, Scourge ran to the ropes and bounced off them towards Jak. But then, quickly and suddenly, Jak shoots out of nowhere with a HUGE clothesline, turning Scourge inside out as the hedgehog lands on his stomach as a result, the crowd popping at the huge hit!

"Holy shit!" Church exclaimed. "I've seen a lot of clotheselines, but dammit if that clothesline isn't among the most brutal I've seen!"

The crowd began to clap as Jak and Scourge laid down in the ring, trying to will the Sony Saint on. Jak stirred at the crowd clapping and soon enough made his way to his feet, and staggered over to the corner, and began to climb the turnbuckle. At this time, Scourge stirs as well and begins to make his way back to his feet. Jak manages to reach the top turnbuckle and waits for Scourge, and when the hedgehog got to his feet and turned around, Jak leapt off the turnbuckle and hit a Flying Forearm Smash on Scourge, knocking him down to the ground!

"Jak lands his patented Flying Forearm Smash on the self-proclaimed "King of the World"!" Church called, a bit of satisfaction in his voice.

"Dammit, Scourge couldn't block it at all!" Sarge added.

Jak manages to cover Scourge and hooks the leg.

1…

2…

Scourge gets the shoulder up at 2.85 as the crowd goes "Ohhhh!" at the close near fall!

"Damn, the Flying Forearm nearly gets the job done, but Scourge somehow pulls through and keeps the match alive!" Church stated.

Jak stands up onto his feet tiredly, sweating and panting as he kicks Scourge in the head and knocks him silly for a moment. He then drags Scourge over to the middle of the ring and lays him there and walks over to the corner, and once again begins to climb the turnbuckle, the crowd popping slightly as they knew they were going to see some flying.

"Dammit, how many times is that stupid Saint going to the top?" Sarge questioned. "He isn't built to fly, dammit!"

Jak reached the top turnbuckle and was just about dive off it when suddenly, Scourge shoots up to a standing position and runs over to the turnbuckle in record time, and swiftly climbed to the top, catching Jak off guard. Before the Sony Saint could do anything, Scourge grabbed Jak's head in a DDT position…AND HITS A RAGING SCOURGE (Edgecution) FROM THE TOP ROPE! OH MY GOD! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY NUTS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church and Sarge both shout at the top of their lungs!

"OH MY GOD, SCOURGE JUST HIT A SUPER RAGING SCOURGE FROM THE TOP!" Church yells out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! THAT WAS JUST FUCKIN' INSANE!"

"SWEET MERCIFUL GIBBLETS, THAT WAS UNREAL!" Sarge also yelled. "SCOURGE HAS WON THIS MATCH IN EPIC FASHION! IT HAS TO BE OVER!"

The crowd chants "Holy Shit!" over and over again at the insane move as Jak bounces off the canvas and lands on the side of the ring, his body absolutely motionless, while Scourge lies on the ground completely exhausted. After a few moments, Scourge begins to move and slowly crawls over to Jak and eventually manages to drape an arm over him!

"Scourge has got Jak pinned!" Church called.

"It's over, no doubt about it!" Sarge stated. "No way, Jak can kick out of that!"

The crowd counts along with ref!

1…

2…

JAK JUST BARELY GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE! THE PIN IS BROKEN! THE CROWD GOES INTO A FRENZY!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Church yells in disbelief. "JAK ACTUALLY MANAGES TO GET HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE! AGAINST ALL ODDS, THIS AMAZING MATCH CONTINUES!"

"DAMMIT, WHAT DOES THE "KING OF THE WORLD" HAVE TO DO TO KEEP THIS SAINT DOWN?!" Sarge questioned angrily. "JAK SHOUD BE DONE FOR BY NOW! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!"

Scourge takes on a look of disbelief before he pounds his fists down on the ground in absolute anger. The hedgehog grabs his head quills, frustration beginning to consume him. Looking once again at the prone Jak, a disdainful growl made its way to Scourge's lips as he stood up and slowly backed into a corner, and once there, crouched down and began to egg Jak to get up. The crowd boos as they know what Scourge is setting up for!

"Uh oh, Scourge looks to settle things once and for all with the Spear!" Church called out.

"There's no way Jak will be able to survive if he gets hit with this!" Sarge pointed out. "Jak, kiss your ass goodbye!"

Jak slowly began to stir and manages to grab onto the ropes to help pull himself up, Scourge getting more and more antsy by the minute as he waits for Jak to turn around. Eventually, Jak manages to get to his feet and slowly turns around, and once he does, Scourge rushes at him, looking to hit the Spear! Jak, however, sidesteps Scourge and sends him crashing headfirst into the middle turnbuckle in a corner!

"No!" Sarge called out in despair. "Dammit, Jak sidestepped Scourge! This can't be happening!"

"It is!" Church replied. "Jak has created a chance here! He can do this! He can beat the former World Champ here and now!"

Jak takes a knee for a brief second as Scourge staggers backwards out of the corner in a daze before standing up, turning Scourge around and kicking him in the gut. He then took hold of Scourge and placed him in the suplex position, and the crowd goes absolutely nuts!

"Looks like it's Jakhammer time!" Church exclaimed.

"No!" Sarge replied in despair.

Jak lifted Scourge high up into the air, holding him upside down as the crowd's cheers getting ever louder. But just as he was about to deliver his finisher, Scourge suddenly flails his legs around in a wild manner, and surprisingly, he gets out of Jak's grasp and lands behind him to a chorus of boos. He immediately grabbed Jak in a waistlock and began pushing forward into a corner! But it's the same corner as the ref is in, and he's about to get crushed!

"Looks like its nighty-night for the ref!" Sarge called out.

But just before the ref got sandwhiched in the corner, Jak grabbed the ropes and stopped himself within less than an inch of the ref, basically trapping him. But wait…SCOURGE DROPS DOWN TO HIS KNEES AND DELIVERS A LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND!

"What the fuck?!" Church asked. "Scourge hits a damn low blow on Jak from behind! And dammit, the ref couldn't see it from the position he was in!"

"Ha, all is fair in love and war, Blue!" Sarge laughed.

The crowd goes crazy with boos as Jak holds his lower regions in pain at the sudden low blow! Scourge backs up quickly to the opposite corner and waits for Jak to turn around, and when he does, he rushes at him and nails a picture perfect Spear, dropping him to the mat!

"Dammit!" Church slammed his fists on the table. "Scourge hit the fuckin Spear! Don't tell me it's going to end like this!"

Scourge covers Jak and hooks the leg!

"Not this way! Not after such a great match!" Church protested.

"Jak, my boy…" Sarge began.

1…

"DAMMIT, NO!" Church yells.

2…

"NOT THIS WAY! NOT THIS WAY!" Church continued to yell.

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"DAMMIT, SCOURGE STEALS ONE!" Church shouts.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner of the match, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The arena is absolutely deafening with boos, the loudest it's been since the beginning promo. Scourge weakly got off of Jak, and the ref helped him make his way back to his feet. Once in a standing position, the ref raised his hand in victory amidst a sea of boos, Scourge smirking arrogantly the whole time. Once the ref let go of his hand, Scourge made his way to the ropes, got on them and hanged off them, pointing to his head as if to show he just outsmarted his opponent.

"Dammit, I can't believe Scourge won the way he did!" Church growled angrily. "After what was a great match, I can't believe that was the ending we got, thanks to that opportunistic sshole! Scourge may be the worst of the worst when it comes to our roster."

"Hey, it isn't cheating if you don't get caught." Sarge retorted. "Scourge saw a chance to win and he took it! I would do the exact same thing in his shoes when fighting against you dirty Blues! So good for him!"

Scourge got off the ropes, and held his hand out for a microphone, and was eventually handed one from outside the ring, and stood over the fallen Jak.

"Oh dammit, don't tell me we're going to hear from this asshole…" Church groaned.

Scourge brought the microphone to his lips. "See what I just did? I just showed Jak here, and all of you, why I'm the King of the World, baby! I beat this guy's ass 1-2-3 in the middle of this ring, and showed why I'm the better than him and all of you! And most importantly, I just proved to you all why I'm going to win the Royal Rumble! I won the Rumble before, years ago, and I did it not by being strongest, the fastest, but by being the smartest, and that's exactly why I'm going to win again this year! No matter who's in that Rumble, whether they are Cloud, Sephiroth, Bowser, Naruto, or the freakin' Slenderman, I'm going to outsmart and outlast each and every last one of them, and win the Royal Rumble match for a second time! I will go on to main event Final Clash again, and win the World Title for a FIFTH TIME! I will show you all that I am the King of the World, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me, so you all better learn to love it in the end! ALL HAIL THE KING, BABY!"

Scourge dropped the mic down to the ground as the crowd jeered at him merciless and chanted "Scourge Sucks! Scourge Sucks!"! Scourge just smirked evilly and held a rock sign above his head, saying "All hail the King, baby" before leaving the ring and heading up the rampway.

"Hot damn, Scourge is sure as hell fired up for the Royal Rumble Match!" Sarge proclaimed. "And dammit if he isn't a huge favorite to win! I'm calling it right now, Scourge will win the Rumble match for the second time!"

"I reluctantly admit that Scourge does have a great chance of pulling it off at Royal Reckoning." Church forcefully said. "And if he does win, then the UCA may be in very big trouble with this dickwad in the driver's seat!"

Jak turns over on his stomach, still holding his abdomen in pain as he glares at the retreating Scourge, who has stopped on the stage, and with an arrogant smirk, holds his hand above his head in rock signs, basking in his victory in the sea of boos that surround him before heading off through the curtain.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome everybody to the first chapter and week of the hottest new fiction wrestling organization, Universal Character Association! After being a fan of wrestling so long, and reading quite a few fiction wrestling fics, I have decided to take my own crack at a fiction wrestling organization! With help from fellow fiction wrestling authors, WWE-PG-Hater and toonwriter, I'm ready to give this a whirl no doubt!_

_I hope you enjoyed the first part of Week 1 of UCA, and I hope go to get more of the week done soon everyone! Be sure to leave a review, and to let others know about UCA!_

_Until next time!_


	2. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 1 Part 2

 

 

**_Universal Character Association: Week 1_ **

* * *

As we return to the show, the Titantron screen shows to the audience once again the backstage locker room area, but this time, the scene is in the Star Fox locker room as Fox McCloud is seen sitting in a chair, his head held down as a disappointed look was seen on his face. His Star Fox comrades were all there in the room as well, as his girlfriend Krystal was sitting next to the Star Fox leader comforting him, while his partner Falco Lombardi just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed at the whole situation.

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost to Jason." Fox groaned, holding his head in slight pain. "I was so close too, so close to winning that title!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this, Fox." Krystal consoled the Star Fox leader. "You can't win every time, and besides, you'll get other chances, you know that."

"But Krystal, it's not just that." Fox sighed defeatedly. "I was once the World Heavyweight Champion here in UCA, I was on top of the world. I was winning so many matches, putting on many classics every time I was in that ring, I was so unstoppable...But now I've fallen, Krystal. I haven't held the World Title since then, hell, I haven't won a title ever since!" Fox just sighed some more. "What's worse, I haven't had as much of a presence here in UCA for quite awhile, and I haven't won many matches as of late. I just...I just don't know what to do anymore Krystal, especially after losing to Jason like I did."

"Oh Fox..." Krystal sadly said.

"Hmph, I can't believe you right now, Fox." Falco suddenly spoke out from his place.

Fox turned to his partner, slowly narrowing his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Falco?"

"It means exactly what it means." Falco replied sharply. "I can't believe that you're whining and moaning about such crap right now. Just unbelievable."

Fox swiftly stood up, anger evident in his eyes. "Whining and moaning?! You can't seriously think that!"

"It's the truth dude, and it's so painfully obvious." Falco spoke bluntly, opening his eyes and staring dead at Fox. "And right now, I'm sick of hearing you complain to yourself in self-pity. So I'm going to give you a reality check right now."

"Is that so?" Fox replied angrily, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, so listen up, yeah you were once the World Heavyweight Champion, yeah you were once the top guy here, but so what?" Falco shrugged. "That was then, and this is now, and unfortunately, no one can stay on top forever, even you Fox. And yeah, you may be going through a tough patch right now with not being as relevant as you were once and losing a bit more than usual, but when have you ever let those sort of things bring you down? No, you've always kept moving forward, always determined to do your absolute best and get the job done in the end! You've never let anything bring you down, no matter how bad things seem! So even if you aren't on top anymore, even if you aren't as relevant and have lost quite a bit, the Fox I know would push past all of that and keep on fighting so that one day, he could be the World Heavyweight Champion again! So stop all this whining and complaining and suck it up, dude, because I don't know who this Fox is!"

A silence followed Falco's outburst, filling the Star Fox locker room with a great tension. Krystal slowly got up from her seat, nervous about what was going to happen next between her two friends. Then, a sigh was heard coming of the Star Fox leader's mouth, and then, surprisingly, a smirk appeared on Fox's face as he looked up at Falco.

"You know what Falco...you're absolutely right." Fox admitted as he looked at Falco. "I shouldn't be here moping about what's happened to me right now, about where I once was, no way that should be getting to me. Everyone has their off times, but I know that I can work my way back up to the top! I know for a fact that one day I can be a World Champion again and be the top dog!" Fox patted Falco's shoulder in appreciation. "Thanks for the pep talk, Falco. I really needed it."

Falco just shrugged in response, though a small smirk could be seen on his face. "Just telling it like it is, Fox." He replied to his friend. "Didn't want to see you acting the way you did, you're actually better than that."

"Better than that? I beg to differ."

The three occupants looked up in surprise of the new voice and turned their attention to the doorway. All three Star Fox members narrowed their eyes as they saw Megaman himself in the door way, arms crossed over his chest with a cocky smirk plastered all over his face.

"Megaman..." Fox slowly said. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I was just minding my own business, walking about the hallways when I overheard what was said in this little locker room." Megaman stated in mock innocence, entering the locker room. "And after hearing what said, I think it's important my two cents be about this be said."

"Is that so?" Fox asked cautiously, readying himself.

"Yeah, so let's get right to it." Megaman replied smoothly, standing face-to-face with Fox. "See, not too long ago, I christened myself as UCA's resident Gaming Killer, seeing as how they are too many other gaming stars around and someone had to cut down them a few notches. I've already killed the stars and gaming legacies of Link and Jecht, so I was thinking that the next legend I kill would be you, considering your resume and all." Fox stiffened, almost ready to thrown down here and there, but Megaman just laughed. "But after watching your match with Jason, I realize that killing your legend wouldn't mean anything, since because... YOU ARE NO LEGEND! You aren't even a big enough star! I mean, what kind of big-time star taps out in the middle of the ring to a guy who hasn't even won a World Title?! Pathetic! You're highest point was when you won the World Title, but since then, you haven't done jack squat! You haven't been anything big for a long while! Hell, not a single title has been gained by you for so long! Hell, you haven't even been relevant in the gaming industry for years! What a waste! You're a has-been, Fox, you had your fifteen minutes of fame, now it's time to wake up and realize you don't belong here anymore. And therefore, you aren't worth my time to make a statement on." Megaman mockingly patted his shoulder. "But don't worry, I hope my reality check for you helped you realize the truth and make way for the new stars like me here in this company."

Megaman then walked off screen and out of the locker room, leaving the three Star Fox members by themselves, and needless to say they were all pissed off as each one had an indignant and furious expression on their face, staring holes at the doorway Megaman just left through.

"I hate that damn guy..." Krystal growled.

"I hope that guy gets what's coming to him, because after what he just said, I really would enjoy seeing his ass get beat." Falco frowned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh he will one day, Falco, guys like him always do get what's coming to him in the end." Fox replied, raising his hand and clenching it in determination. "But I will prove him wrong, I'll show him that I got a lot more left in me, that I am one of the best, that I am still "Captain Classic."

* * *

The scene once again changes on the Titantron, this time returning to the interview area, but this time instead of Donut being there, there is a different armored soldier holding a mic, his armor colored turquoise in comparison. The soldier, however, looked like he was arguing with someone off-screen.

"Okay, why the hell am I doing this?" the soldier questioned. "Seriously, this is just bullshit, dude, I am not an interviewer. I don't care if it's in my contract, this is just a waste of time. You know, why can't I go interview the women in the locker room? I'm sure they would love to get a taste of...Oh fuckberries, fine I'll do this." The soldier groaned and turned to camera. "Hey, this is Tucker from Red vs Blue, and I'm your interviewer for this segment. And now, my guests at this time, the 7-time Tag Team Champions, Tom and Jerry."

At that moment, the cat and mouse duo themselves, Tom and Jerry, appeared on the Titantron and a mixed reaction came from the crowd at their presence, mostly boos. Tom and Jerry just smiled cockily before turning to each and giving each other fist bumps before turning back to Tucker, who just sighed at the current situation.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with." Tucker just said exasperatedly. "Now tonight, the Tag Team Titles are on the line as the Mario Bros. defend against Tails and Knuckles, and the result of that match could change the landscape of the Tag Division and who may be in line next for a shot. Now the question I was told to ask you is this: as 7-time Tag Champs and top contenders for those titles, who do you want to win this Title Match tonight?"

"Well that's one interesting question to ask." Tom pointed out. "But as far as who we want to win, well...I can't believe I'm saying this, but we actually want Tails and Knuckles to win. Despite our personal feelings for them, we would rather have them as the Champs than those Mario Bros., and for the simple fact that the Tag Division has been suffering thanks to those brothers!"

"Yeah, ever since they won the Tag Titles, the teams here in UCA, especially us, have not been featured as much, not to mention those titles have been rarely defended." Jerry piped in. "It's all been about Mario and his World Title, they've only defended the titles twice up until now! Thanks to him, the titles are props, and he's basically pushed our division to the side! It's like duos and pairings, such as us, are being made as nothing thanks to him! I mean, we're legendary cartoon characters, known for our brand of special violence! How can we be pushed aside?! We don't personally like Tails and Knuckles, but we pray...PRAY...that they beat those two and get the titles off them!"

"Yeah, and when they do, that's when it's time for us to shine!" Tom smirked. "See, we're the best tag team that UCA has to offer, we're 7-time Tag Champs, the most in UCA history! We've put on some of the best tag matches UCA has seen, we've beaten just about every team here in UCA, so with what we accomplished, it's only fair we get the next shot at those Tag Titles after this little Title Match! I mean, let's face it, none of the others have done anything to deserve a shot! We're the only team worthy of a future title shot!"

"Are you serious, cat?"

Tom and Jerry looked across the interview area, and the screen showed none other than the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, to cheers from the crowd. The cat and mouse narrowed their eyes at the two alchemist brothers, while Edward just crossed his arms over his chest, slightly smirking at the two animals opposite of him.

"I know you two want a shot at the titles, and that we all want them off of Mario and Luigi, but to say that you're the only team worthy of a shot is so far off that it's almost laughable." Edward stated coolly.

"We ARE the only team worthy! We're 7-time champs, we're practically legends in this division, not to mention in animation!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Even so, that was then, and this is now, and me and my brother know that past accomplishments don't justify a title shot in the present." Alphonse retorted.

"Easy for you to say when you two have failed to win Tag Titles in every company you've been in." Tom smirked. "I mean, AWF, CASZ, Animated...you failed to get the gold no matter where you are."

"Okay yeah, maybe my brother and I haven't been able to get the gold in other places, so what?" Edward stated strongly, uncrossing his arms. "That doesn't matter here in UCA, and you know what, I have a feeling it's going to change, I mean we may just get that shot at the Tag Titles, and finally win the gold we've chased for so long. And hey, at least me and Al have always gotten along for our whole lives, unlike you two who at one time were at each other's throat with your "special brand" of non-stop violence in both cartoons and wrestling. So I think it's safe to say that maybe, just maybe, we're more worthy of title shots than you two are."

"Big talk for such a short brat like yourself." Jerry insulted, a smirk on his face.

At the word "short," Ed snapped and began to lunge at Tom and Jerry. "I AM NOT SHORT, YOU WASHED-UP, OVERRATED BASTARDS!" He yelled.

Alphonse grabbed onto Edward as Tom, Jerry, Tucker backed up in shock. "Brother, please! Calm down, this is not the time for such anger!" He pleaded.

"YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE SO GOOD?!" Ed challenged as his brother began to pull him away. "YOU TWO THINK YOU SHOULD BE THE NEXT CHALLENGERS?! WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT IN THE RING RIGHT NOW AGAINST US! I DARE YOU TO TRY AND TAKE ON ME AND AL! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S TOO SMALL HE HAS TO BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE!"

Tom and Jerry looked at each other for a second before nodding, turning back to the Elrics. "You're on, Ed!" Tom called out as Al dragged his brother away. Tom turned to his partner. "Let's go Jerry, time to show them just how good we are."

Jerry nodded and the two then began to make their way to the ring area, leaving an exasperated Tucker behind. "Fuck, this is why I didn't want to do this, because this is the shit that always happens." Tucker sighed. "Church, Sarge, please take over here, I've had enough."

* * *

"Ah, it warms my heart to see a Blue soldier in such misery." Sarge stated joyously.

"Well, I have to say I kind of feel sor..." Church began, but stop. "Ah, who am I kidding, I don't feel sorry for him one bit. He kind of deserved to deal with all that for being a dick at times. But moving forward, looks like we're having an improptu tag team match up happening right now."

"And how dare those two alchemists mock the great Tom and Jerry!" Sarge exclaimed angrily. "Tom and Jerry are iconic cartoon characters, as well as one of the greatest tag team UCA has ever seen! Tom and Jerry are 7-time Champs, for crying out loud, and the Elrics don't have anything to their name!"

"Hey, Ed and Al were just telling them the facts like they always do concerning their claim to a title shot." Sarge replied. "I mean, that's what they are about, science and facts and all that shit. egardless of who you agree with, what we're getting out of this is a match between two of the top tag teams here in UCA! I'm predicting we're going to get a good match here from these two teams."

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Ed and Al came out from behind the curtain, Edward in particular looking very angry. Both alcehmists flirty raised their fists in the air, Ed with his automail arm, and grey and blue pyro exploded from the sides of the stage, and Ed immediately stomped his way towards the ring, and Al just shook his head at his brother's behavior before following him down the ramp and entering the ring with him. Both brothers stood in the center of the ring and raised their fists in the air to the cheers of the crowd.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in it a combined weight of 426. lbs, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

"Ed looks very pissed off right now, and I can't say that I really am shocked he is." Church stated knowing. "If there is one thing that you never say about Ed that riles him up so easily, it's his height. And that's exactly what Tom and Jerry did, and as a result, Ed has challenge them to this match hoping to shut them up."

"It was his own fault for disrespecting the greatness of Tom and Jerry!" Sarge exclaimed. "How dare he do such a thing! Tom and Jerry are among my favorite cartoon characters of all time, with their nonstop violence! Oh how they shall pay at the hands of them, he deserved to have his height mocked!"

"Hey that wasn't disrespecting in this slightest, they were just stating the facts!" Church retorted. "And besides, with Ed as angry as he is, it may be Tom and Jerry who may be in a world of hurt as Ed looks to kick their asses! Though Al may need to keep his brother in check or Ed may get out of control here."

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Boos sounded out from the crowd as the music played, and when it picked up, Tom and Jerry came out side by side onto the stage, Tom raising his hands to his sides while Jerry crouched down before standing, raising his hands into the air in "V" signs. The two looked at each other and smirked before jumping into the air and high-fiving each other before throwing the fists threw the air and made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. Both of them got onto the turnbuckles and raised their hands to the air, forming the "V" signs with them.

"And next, introducing their opponents, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Tom and Jerry are about to make Ed and Al pay for their disrespect to one of the greatest tag teams of all time!" Sarge exclaimed. "I mean, what happens when you put seven-time Tag Champs against a team that doesn't have any gold to their name in any fiction wrestling company?! I tell you what you get: total annihilation of the Elric Brothers!"

"There's no denying that Tom and Jerry are highly accomplished wrestlers, and they are among the most violent wrestlers ever here in UCA." Church admitted. "But if I ever learned one thing from watching wrestling, it's that anyone can beat anyone else, regardless of achievements! And considering the skill of teh Elrics, they could just beat Tom and Jerry tonight!"

"Anyone can beat anyone? Skill of the Elrics?" Sarge said in a confused manner. "What the hell are you smoking, Blue? You are absolutely crazy to think any of that crap is true at all!"

"I hate being paired up with you sometimes." Church groaned.

Tom and Jerry got off the turnbuckles and stared at their opponents, who in turn did the same. Eventually, it was decided that Edward and Jerry would start the match and Tom and Al go onto the aprons in their respective corners and the referee rang the bell.

"Okay, here we go, Tom and Jerry versus Edward and Alphonse!" Church announced.

Jerry and Ed circled each other around the ring before slowly meeting each other in the center. Jerry tried to go for a lock-up, but Edward cut him off and delivered a hard punch straight to the face, and followed up with consecutive punches with his automail arm, backing Jerry up to a corner. But when Ed swung again, Jerry suddenly ducked it and began delivering his own punches to Ed backing him up to the center of the ring. Delivering one final punch, Jerry then backed up into the ropes and bounced off them towards Ed, but the alchemist suddenly caught Jerry and lifted him up by the leg and plant him with a Flapjack.

"After a slugfest in the beginning of the match, Ed cuts Jerry down to size with that Flapjack!" Church called.

Jerry bounced off the mat from the impact, holding his stomach in pain as he sat down on his knees, but not a second later, Edward quickly picked him, grabbed his head, and delivered a Swinging Neckbreaker. Jerry held his neck in pain and Ed quickly covered him while hooking the leg!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out!

"Ha, Jerry kicks out of that Swinging Necbkreaker!" Sarge called. "As if such a move could keep the great Jerry down!"

Ed stood up and grab Jerry by the head and dragged him to his corner before reaching his hand out and tagging his brother to cheers from the crowd. The two brothers back Jerry into the ropes before whipping him to the opposite ones, and when he came back, they both bent over and sent him flying over them and back-first onto the canvas, hitting a Double Back Body Drop!

"The Elrics show their teamwork with that Double Back Drop on Jerry!" Church commentated.

Ed gets back on the apron while Al quickly covers Jerry.

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out.

Al grabbed Jerry and picked him up, but Jerry suddenly pushed himself out of his arms and hit a hard dropkick on the jaw of the alchemist, dropping him to a chorus of boos. Jerry quickly jumped over to Al and pinned him! 1...2...Kick out! Jerry stood up to his feet and waited for Al to get to his feet and when he did, Jerry bounced off the ropes and came to Al to strike him, but the alchemist leapfrogged over the mouse and when he rebounded on the ropes, Al landed a Hip Toss on Jerry. When the mouse shot up to a sitting position in pain, Al struck his leg across Jerry's back, causing Jerry to scream out in pain. Al then bounced off the ropes and the struck the sitting mouse with a dropkick to the face! Al covers Jerry!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out again!

"Jerry, what the hell are you doing?!" Sarge exclaimed. "You should be winning, not getting your ass beat!"

Al picked Jerry up to his feet and whipped him into one of the corners, and the mouse slumped in corner. Al ran towards him and leapt at Jerry, landing on him with his feet on his chest and hands on his head, looking for a Monkey Flip. Suddenly, Tom ran over to the corner across the apron, looking to strike Al, but the alchemist beat him to it, punching him straight in the face from his position when the cat reached him, knocking him off the apron. Jerry took the opportunity and grabbed Al and threw him off, Al's head landing across the turnbuckle. Al staggered back from the corner in a daze and Jerry grabbed his head from behind and dropped him with a neckbreaker.

"Dammit, Tom creates a distraction and gives Jerry the opportunity to turn the tide in their favor!" Church called!

"That's the smarts of the greatest tag team in UCA history, in the good graces of the Reds!" Sarge added.

Jerry covered Al and hooked both legs.

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

Jerry picked up Al and dragged him over to his corner where Tom had gotten back onto the apron and tagged the cat in to a chorus of boos. Tom came in and the two grabbed Al and suddenly whipped Al into their corner chest first. He staggered back holding his chest in pain until Tom and Jerry grabbed him from behind and delivered a Double Back Suplex! The crowd boos more as Jerry gets back on the apron!

"Aha, there's teamwork for ya!" Sarge proclaimed. "Teamwork only seen by those favored by the Reds!"

Tom quickly covers Al!

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

"Well that teamwork ain't enough to keep the alchemist down!" Church called.

Tom picked up Al and landed a hard elbow to the face, backing Al up to the ropes before Tom whipped him to the opposite ones. The cat went to clothesline the returning alchemist, but Al ducked the clothesline and ran to the ropes and bounced off them again towards Tom. When the cat turned around, he was hit by one of Al's own clothesline, dropped down to the ground. Tom scramble to his feet, only to be dropped back down with a dropkick to the face! Al picked up Tom and grabbed his head in a three-quarter facelock and ran towards the corner with Tom in tow, going for the Armor Changer (Sliced Bread #2), but Tom managed to remain standing, causing Al to backflip on his feet behind Tom. Al lost his balance a bit when he landed, and Tom took advantage and drove him down with a Cutter!

"Aha, Tom shows Al how bad he truly is with an excellent counter to his signature!" Sarge exclaimed. "That Cutter was a thing of beauty!'

Tom turns Al and makes the cover!

1...

2...

Al just gets the shoulder up!

"Al says 'Is that Cutter all you got?'." Church stated.

Tom quickly got up and dropped an elbow across the chest, and then he got up again and delivered another elbow, and continued to drop multiple elbows across Al's chest in relentless succession before jumping in the air and delivering one final elbow. Al coughed a bit as he held his chest in pain before being covered by Tom! 1...2...Kick out! Tom picked up Al and backed him up into the ropes before attempting to whip him, but was reversed and was whipped instead. When he reached the ropes and bounced off them, Jerry reached out and slapped the cat's back, tagging himself in. Al didn't see it and went for a clothesline, but Tom ducked it and ran towards the ropes behind Al. The alchemist turned around and when he did, Jerry came in the ring and crept up behind him. Tom bounced off the ropes and came back to Al!

Tom with the Spinning Heel Kick...

Leg Sweep from Jerry...

HOUSEHOLD PAIN (Spinning Heel Kick (Tom) and Leg Sweep (Jerry)) FROM TOM AND JERRY! AL GOES DOWN AND IS LIED OUT ACROSS THE CANVAS!"

"HOUSEHOLD PAIN!" Church called out. "Jerry got the blind tag on Tom and the duo hits their signature on Al from out of nowhere!"

"Only great tag teams loved by the Reds could execute such a flawless move!" Sarge exclaimed. "The Elrics got nothing on them and they felt it there!"

Tom got back onto the apron while Jerry makes the cover!

"Now Jerry's got Al pinned! After the Household Pain, he may have him here!"

1...

2...

AL GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.75!

"Ah dammit, what the hell?!" Sarge screamed. "How the hell did Al kick out?! Logic dictates that he should be finished after that Household Pain!"

Jerry went to pick up Al, but the alchemist punched the mouse in the stomach, buckling him up. He landed a few more shots to the gut before shooting up and landing a hard uppercut, dazing the mouse. Al then backed up to the ropes and bounced off them towards Jerry, but the mouse suddenly caught him and lifted him up into the air, and walked over to the one of the ropes, and hung him on the top ropes by the stomach! Al grimaced in pain as Jerry grabbed his head...

Jerry pulls him out until he's hanging on the ropes by his feet...

ROPE-HUNG NECKBREAKER ON AL!

"Ha, Jerry's Rope-Hung Neckbreaker, better than anything the Elrics or Grif could ever pull off!" Sarge exclaimed. "Put this one in the books!"

Jerry hooks the leg!

1..

2...

Al get the shoulder up at 2.8!

"Not even that Neckbreaker was enough!" Church called. "Damn, Al just won't stay down for Tom and Jerry!"

Frustration began to set in for Jerry as he slapped a hand across the canvas before standing back. Grabbing Al, he picked him up to his feet and led him to the center of the ring, and turned him around, locking his head in an inverted facelock. With a smirk, Jerry lifted him up off into the air, looking to hit something big. Suddenly, Al began to flail his legs in the air fighting in Jerry's grasp, and then landed himself back onto the ground on his feet! When he did, Al suddenly slipped out of Jerry's grip, and grabbed his head in a three-quarter front facelock...

Runs to the corner with Jerry in tow...

...Runs his feet up the turnbuckles...

Backflips over Jerry...

ARMOR CHANGER OUT OF NOWHERE ON JERRY!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church screamed. "IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE, AL COUNTERED JERRY AND HIT HIS PATENTED ARMOR CHANGER!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge screamed. "THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! JERRY IS SUPERIOR TO AL LIKE REDS ARE SUPERIOR TO BLUES!"

Al jumps over to Jerry and hooks the leg!

"Al's got Jerry pinned!" Church called. "He may have him here!"

1...

2...

Kick out just in the nick of time!

"Whew, so close, I thought Ed and Al stole one there!" Sarge stated.

Both of the competitors were laid out across the canvas, and suddenly Ed began to slam his hand across the turnbuckle rhythmically and soon the whole crowd began to clap along with him. Soon enough, Al slowly began to energized by the crowd and began to stir, beginning to crawl towards his corner, Ed outstretching his hand for a tag! As Al began to etch closer, Jerry suddenly begin to stir, and soon enough, he finally saw Al who was just inches away from Ed! Reacting quickly, he shot up and leaped at the alchemist, grabbing his right leg and holding him in place, preventing him from getting to his brother!

"Damn, Al was so close, but Jerry stops him in his tracks and prevents the tag!" Church groaned.

"Ha, I knew that would happen!" Sarge added.

Al tried to claw towards Ed, but Jerry kept him rooted, and the alchemist reached out for Ed's hand but was just inches short. Eventually, Al pushed him upward and eventually stood on one foot along with Jerry who now stood holding his leg in the air. Al began to hop on one leg, trying to reach for the tag, but Jerry kept hold of his leg and kept him from moving further. Suddenly, Al twisted his body around, lifting his other foot and nailing it right in the chest of Jerry, knocking him down and making him let go of his other leg. The moment Jerry let go, Al leapt forward and tagged Ed in to a chorus of cheers!"

"No, Ed's been tagged in!" Sarge screamed!

"Did you know that would happen, Sarge?" Church asked smugly.

Ed immediately got into the ring once tagged, and when Jerry got back up, he was brought back down with a clothesline from Ed's flesh arm. Jerry got back up, only to be brought down with another clothesline. Jerry once again got back up and went to hit a clothesline, but Ed ducked and grabbed him in a waistlock, lifted him up and delivered an Atomic Drop! Jerry bounced onto his feet holding backside in pain until Ed grabbed him in a inverted facelock and delivered a Reverse DDT! The crowd cheers loudly as Ed gets up and screams in intensity!

"Ed is on fire here!" Church called. "He's hotter than Tucker was when he was pregnant with that alien baby!"

"Dammit, Jerry do something!" Sarge called.

Ed went to pick up Jerry again, but the mouse suddenly caught him with a stiff uppercut, staggering him back. Jerry ran to the ropes and bounced off and went for another clotheseline on Ed. The alchemist ducks the clotheseline...hooks his arm under Jerry's arm and around his head...HE HITS THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE (Reverse STO)!

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" Church called. "He got all of it! Ed got all of it!"

Jerry's head bounced off the canvas and Ed hooks the leg!

1...

2...

JERRY GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Woah, Jerry kicks out in the nick of time!" Chuch exclaimed.

"Goddammit, that was too close!" Sarge shouted. "Ed and Al shouldn't defeat Tom and Jerry, it's against all logic!"

Ed got up and proceeded to pick up Jerry to his feet, and once he did so, he sized him up a bit, and backed up into the ropes. Bouncing off the ropes, Ed looked for the Automail Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell), but Jerry suddenly ducked it and got behind the alchemist...

...grabs his head in an inverted facelock...

Lifts him up...

SAVING GRACE (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT) TO EDWARD ELRIC! THE ALCHEMIST IS LAID OUT!

"Jerry avoids the Automail Clothesline and hits the Saving Grace in a split second!" Church exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it!" Sarge added satisfied.

Jerry covers the fallen alchemist with a hooked leg!

1...

2...

ED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THE COUNT OF THREE!

"Ed still has life left in him!" Church stated.

Jerry groaned in frustration before getting up to his feet and going towards the corner. Getting on the apron, he climbed up to the top turnbuckle, and began to wait for Ed, who was slowly getting back to his feet. The mouse sized up Jerry as the alchemist got back to his feet with his back turned to the mouse, and slowly he turned around, and when he did, Jerry leapt off the turnbuckle towards Ed...

...ONLY TO GET HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed! "AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON JERRY IN MID-AIR! JERRY JUST ABOUT GETS HIS FUCKING HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge screamed.

Jerry crumples down to the ground in a heap! Ed makes the cover on Jerry!

"Ed's got Jerry pinned!" Church called. "This has got to be it!"

1...

2...

TOM KICKS ED IN THE HEAD JUST BEFORE THE THREE COUNT AND BREAKS THE PIN!

"Oh sweet merciful God, thank you for Tom stepping in!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed rolls off Jerry holding his head in pain, and before Tom could go after Ed more, Al came back into the rin and rushed at Tom! The cat however, caught the alchemist, lifted him up and hanged him across the top rope on the throat! Al staggers back holding his throat in pain before turning around, and getting a boot to the face courtesy of Tom!

"Ha, that's the smarts of Tom, always one step ahead!" Sarge called.

Al fell down to the ground on his back, holding his face in pain, and Tom just smirked at the fallen alchemist. The cat proceeded to pick up Al by the head and placed his head between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and went to lift him up. However, Al refused to be lifted up and fought to stay rooted to the ground, and then suddenly Al lifted Tom up and hit a Back Body Drop on the cat! The crowd cheers loudly as Tom scrambles to his feet and leans against the ropes, only for Al to clothesline him out of the ring!

"Now it's Al whose one step ahead as Tom is sent out of the ring!" Church called.

Al took a glance at Tom outside the ring before turning around, only to get hit with a hard enziguri to the skull by Jerry! The alchemist staggers back into the ring, slightly dazed from the sudden kick! Jerry takes advantage and grabs Al before whipping him, but Al reverses and whips him instead to Ed, who shoots up and intercepts the mouse! Ed catches the mouse and hooks his arm under Jerry's and around the head...

...HE PLANTS JERRY WITH EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE FACE-FIRST!

"Goddammit, not a second Equivalent Exchange!" Sarge cursed. "These two are nearly as bad as Grif!"

Jerry is laid out across the canvas as Ed quickly gets back up and looks at his brother before they nodded towards each other! Ed picks up the mouse while Al gets on the apron. Ed drags Jerry over to the corner and places him in the Neckbreaker position back-to-back, while Al climbs up the turnbuckle, and the crowd goes wild as they realize what they were setting up!

"Oh, I think I know what's coming!" Church exclaimed. "The Elrics are looking for the FMA - Fullmetal Alchemist! If they hit it, they got this match won!"

"No this can't be happening!" Sarge screams in despair. "Someone do something! Please!"

Al gets to the top and stands tall on the turnbuckle, the two ready to deliver their finisher...

...WHEN TOM JUMPS ONTO THE APRON AND PUSHES AL OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! THE CROWD GASPS AS AL CRASHES ON THE FLOOR OUTSIDE THE RING!

"FUCK!" Church cursed. "Where the hell did that cat come from?! Thanks to him, Al just took a nasty spill outside the ring!"

"Yes!" Sarge cheered. "Tom just saved a tragedy from happening!"

The moment Al crashed down to the ground, Jerry spun out of the Neckbreaker position and pushed Ed away from him, Tom immediately entering the ring behind Jerry. Ed turned around, looking to throttle Jerry for his reversal...

Jerry lifts him up by the legs...Tom jumps and grabs his head in mid-air...

NON-STOP VIOLENCE (Dudley Death Drop)! TOM AND JERRY DRIVE ED DOWN TO THE MAT WITH NON-STOP VIOLENCE!

"OH SHIT!" Church screamed. "TOM AND JERRY JUST PLANT ED WITH NON-STOP VIOLENCE OUT OF NOWHERE!"

Ed bounces off the canvas and lands on his back lied out motionless! Jerry covers the downed alchemist!

"Jerry covers Ed off the Non-Stop Violence!" Church called.

1...

2...

3!

"All is right within the universe!" Sarge stated.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

"The winners of this match, Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

The crowd sounds off with boos as Jerry gets off of Ed and the referee grab both his and Tom's arm and raises them into the air in victory. The two smirked at their win as the ref lowered their arms and let go of them, and the two high-fived each other before climbing up the turnbuckles and holding up the peace signs with their fingers to the boos from the crowd!

"After what was a highly exciting tag team match, Tom and Jerry get the win over the Elric Brothers!" Church called out. "Damn though, the Elrics were on such a roll, but then Tom and Jerry hit that Non-Stop Violence out of nowhere!"

"This match just shows how much more awesome these two are than the Elrics!" Sarge exclaimed. "Those Elrics never stood a chance in the first, their loser status is almost as bad as Grif's!"

"Hey, give those two some credit!" Church retorted. "They may not have won, but damn if they didn't take Tom and Jerry to the limit here! They showed they could hang with the best!"

"Let them win some titles, then we'll talk." Sarge waved off.

As Tom and Jerry exited the ring, Al managed to slide back into the ring and checked up on his brother, who was finally coming to, and laid on his side holding his head in pain. The two look up the ramp where they see Tom and Jerry celebrating their victory, narrowed their eyes at the cat and mouse duo. Tom and Jerry just smirked before once again high-fiving each other.

"Ed and Al came damn close to winning, but unfortunately, they couldn't get the job done here tonight." Church said.

"And therefore, they will continue to remain losers!" Sarge added.

* * *

_"What horrors...have you experienced in life? What have you...seen that makes...you scared?"_ A gravely voice asked.  _"Was it watching...someone commit suicide?"_

The Titantron suddenly turns pitch black for a second before the scene showed what seemed to be a completely empty room, shrouded in complete and utter darkness. Nothing could be seen in the room and there was no light in the darkness...save for one in the center...

_"Was it...watching someone you care about...be brutally murdered? Was it...being betrayed...by someone you came to trust? Or is it possible the only horrors you've seen are the ones from the movies?"_

A light was seen in the center of the room, and the light belonged to a small lamp attached to the ceiling, swinging shoddily as it dimly illuminated the area below it. In that light, there was an empty chair in the very middle of the room. Suddenly, static came across the screen, and in the next moment, a man was sitting in the chair.

_"No matter...for the horrors you have seen...are nothing...compared to what he has been through."_

The entire front of the man's body was obscured in shadows as he was bent forward, the light shining down on his back and creating the shadows. He stared down at the ground as if though in a trance, his eyes never blinking when he suddenly slowly brought his hands up from his side, and found himself staring down at them.

_"These horrors...are too gruesome to explain in detail. But...in order to survive...he faced the horrors...that had been unleashed on him...with a silent resolve. And now..."_

The man looked at his open hands, the shadows still covering his face as he looked at the palms of his hands. Several moments passed as the man continued to stare at his hands, never moving a single muscle. Suddenly, the man clenched his fists up tight, and the screen faded to black.

_"It is time for him...to rise and shine...Rise and...shine."_

* * *

When the promo finally ended, the crowd was in complete confusion as they began to talk among themselves about what they just saw, and Church and Sarge just turned towards each other, completely bewildered and a bit creeped out by the promo.

"What the fuck...was that?" Church asked in a creeped out voice.

"Hell if I know, Blue, but I know one thing...I was severely creeped out." Sarge replied slowly. "That was one of the creepiest, scariest, and hauntingnest promos I've ever seen!"

"You got that right for once, Sarge." Church agreed with a nod. "We may not know what that all meant, but I have a feeling we're going to find out the truth sooner than later. And one more thing, Sarge...hauntingnest is not a word!"

"Yes it is!" Sarge exclaimed. "I don't make things up like Grif did with the imaginary "Puma," so it has to be a word."

"Why the hell am I partnered with you again?" Church shook his head.

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The crowd suddenly showered the entire arena with loud boos when the music began to play, the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser, came out onto the stage and looked out to the crowd with a serious expression on his face. Giving out a brief sneer to the crowd, he forgo the theatrics of his entrance, Bowser stomped his way down the entrance ramp before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring, the crowd continuing to jeer him the whole time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time, "The King of the Koopas" and "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser!"

"When you talk about dominance, look no further than this guy!" Church stated. "Bowser has been one of the most dominant wrestlers ever here in UCA since debuting over three years ago! He held a undefeated streak here in UCA that lasted fourteen freakin' months, defeating anyone that came his way! Add to that three Hardcore Title reigns as well as an Intercontinental Title, and Bowser has been dangerous! But what is he doing out here? He isn't scheduled for a match tonight!"

"Shut it Blue, he's Bowser, so he can do whatever he wants!" Sarge retorted. "Because if you try to stop him, you're done for! Let's what the great King has to say!"

"Great King my ass..." Church muttered.

Bowser asked for a microphone from the ringside crew, and in no time at all, was handed one through the ropes and he took it. Standing in the middle of the ring in the sea of boos, he held the mic to his lips and spoke. "Three years ago...over three years ago, a historic event happened here on UCA, an event that changed this company and its landscape forever: I debuted here in this company. From the moment I appeared in this company, I have left nothing but a path of dominance in my wake! For the first fourteen months of my career here, I held up high an undefeated streak to my name, no one could hope to conquer me! In those fourteen months, I defeated the likes of Sonic, Link, Master Chief, and even the great Pokemon Master, Red! And during that streak, I won my first title here, the Hardcore Title, and I reigned for TEN MONTHS, the longest Hardcore Title reign in UCA history, hell, likely in Fiction Wrestling history. Even though that punk, Naruto, ended my streak, I left my mark! I still continued to dominate, I still continued to defeat big names here! I won two more Hardcore Titles, and an Intercontinental Title at that! I am dominance personified!"

The crowd suddenly began to chant "Overrated!" *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Overrated!" *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Overrated!"!

Bowser paused and growled at the crowd before an angry grown appeared on his face. "But despite all that, despite my dominance, I have yet in my three years here have a single World Title match!" The crowd cheered loudly at that fact. "Not one-on-one, not even multi-man matches! What kind of bullshit is that? After all I've done, Force should be begging me to accept a World Title match! But no...thanks to Mario and his damn Mushroom Kingdom, I have been pushed aside, I have been made a fool of once again by that damn Plumber and by others! Well no more, I refuse to let Mario get the upper hand on me again, I refused to be made an absolute joke, I refuse to let my reign of dominance here in UCA end up being for nothing! I am the "King of the Koopas"! I am one of gaming's greatest villains! If Force won't give me the title shot I deserve, then I will take it myself!"

The crowd jeered and booed the Koopa King loudly as Bowser continued to speak. "And I know just how..." A smirk appeared on Bowser's face. "The Royal Rumble match...in four weeks, we will have the 30-man Battle Royal to determine who goes on to Final Clash for a World Title match, and make no mistake about it...I will be the last one standing in that ring! And it's really a no-brainer, I mean, I look at me! I am huge, I am giant, I am a monster! No one has the strength to throw me over that top rope, and add my streak of dominance, and it's all but guaranteed for me to win and gain my deserved title shot! But I'm sure some of you, for some stupid reason, still don't believe me, so I'll prove it right now! I am issuing an open challenge to anyone in that back who thinks they can take me! Face me now in a match if you want to prove my words wrong! I have to warn you though...if you do decide to accept my challenge...you will be made an example of, and you will enter a world of pain."

"After a bitter rant, which DID include some whining, Bowser has issued an open challenge!" Church said, as a ref came down to the ring. "He really wants to make a statement here tonight!"

"Of course he does, numbnuts, and he deserves to!" Sarge argued. "No more being overlooked, he's going to prove why he's the Koopa King, and better than those dirtbags!"

A few minutes passed by with nothing happening and Bowser smirked. "Heh, looks like no one wants to face me. Not a surprise, none of them wants to be destroyed by me, since they know they will be. No one is crazy enough to..."

**("No More Words" by EndeverAfteR)**

The crowd stands to it feet in loud cheers as Bowser snaps his head in shock and surprise to the entrance ramp as the music played, looking a bit apprehensive now as he now awaited for the one who accepted his challenge.

"No way..." Church muttered shocked. "There's no way...Not even HE'S that crazy..."

"This has got to be a trick." Sarge stated. "Even someone as stupid as him isn't stupid enough to get killed by Bowser."

"Well, this always...WAIT, LOOK!" Church exclaimed.

A figure suddenly ran through the crowd behind Bowser, and jumped over the barricade, leapt onto the apron and climbed the nearest turnbuckle to the top. The crowd cheered wildly as they saw it to be none other than...

**CRASH BANDICOOT!**

"IT'S CRASH!" Church yelled. "CRASH BANDICOOT IS HERE! AND HE HAS ACCEPTED BOWSER'S CHALLENGE!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sarge cursed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CRAZY MARSUPIAL IS HERE! AND HE'S BEHIND BOWSER, AND THE KING DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! DON'T TURN AROUND, BOWSER!"

Bowser continued to wait for Crash as the music played, unaware of his presence behind him. When the music stopepd, Bowser was left confused at what happened and turned around to try and find some answers, only for Crash to leap off the turnbuckle and land a Diving Crossbody on Bowser to a roar of cheers, and the ref rang the bell almost immediately.

"Crash has just taken Bowser down with a surprise Crossbody and this match is underway!" Church called.

"Dammit!" Sarge cursed.

Crash landed in a pinning position on Bowser!

"Crash has got Bowser pinned! He could win from the get-go!"

1...

2...

Bowser muscles his way out of the pin and throws Crash off!

"Thank God for Bowser's ungodly strength and size!" Sarge praised

Crash quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed over to Bowser, and began to land a barrage of kicks and punches on The Lethal Enforcer as he was trying to get up. Bowser attempted to cover up as best as he could from the strikes before using his strength to push Crash away hard from him and into the ropes before he got back to his feet. Crash, however, bounced off the ropes and back to Bowser and landed a hard dropkick to his knee, dropping Bowser to a knee, and then nailing a hard enziguri kick to the side of head, dropping Bowser once more! Crash with the cover! 1...2...Bowser throws Crash off again! Crash wastes no time as he climbs the turnbuckle and waits at the top for Bowser to get up, and Bowser slowly did and when he turned around, Crash leaped off the turnbuckle and hit a Flying Front Dropkick to the chest of Bowser!

"Thanks to the element of surprise, Crash has got Bowser thrown way off and is kicking his ass right now!" Church said.

Bowser staggered back into a corner from the impact and held his chest in minor pain before Crash dashed full force at the Koopa King, jumping up and hitting a Stinger Splash on him. However, Bowser immediately grabbed Crash by the waist before he could land on the ground, and walked to the center of the ring with Crash in tow before landing a hard Belly-to-Belly Suplex to Crash!

"Aha, Bowser's strength comes into play and he's back where he belongs: dominating!" Sarge stated.

Crash arched his back in pain while Bowser rubbed his cheek as it throbbed a bit in pain. The Koopa King growled in anger and began to punch after punch on the downed marsupial in anger as the crowd booed him for his actions. Crash covered up as best he could from the punches before he was picked up by Bowser, and then pulled in for a hard clothesline and was laid out across the canvas! Bowser bounced himself off the ropes and landed a big time Body Splash! The crowd "Oooh'ed!" as the impact of Bowser's body landing on Crash's!"

"Damn, Bowser just squashed Crash like a pancake!" Chruch said. "No mercy from Bowser!"

Bowser got on a knee and sneered at the downed marsupial and decided to inflict more punishment on him and dragged him to the rope and placed his head under the bottom rope and on the apron. Bowser then got onto the apron and sized up the downed Crash, the crowd booing him the whole time. Bowser just smirked at the crowd before walking across the apron towards Crash and jumping into the air, extending his leg as he came down towards Crash. The bandicoot, however, slide his head back into the ring just in time and Bowser missed the Undertaker-Like Leg Drop, his leg crashing onto the apron. The crowd cheered as Bowser landed outside the ring, holding his hurt leg in obvious pain. Crash immediately took the chance to grab onto the ropes and when Bowser turned around, the crazy marsupial launched himself over the ropes and hit an Senton Plancha on Bowser, the crowd going wild!

"Ah fudge buckets, for some reason, that damn marsupial has taken down Bowser on the outside!" Sarge exclaimed. "This goes against logic, dammit!"

Bowser crashed down to the ground in a heap as Crash landed right beside him. The two slowly got back up and Crash suddenly pounced on Bowser, laying on him with more punches and kick as the Koopa King slowly got back up. And once again, Bowser shoved Crash down to the ground and got up, walking over to the other side of the ring as he attempted to recompose himself. Crash, however, rolled onto his feet and once Bowser was a good distance away, Crash ran and leaped onto the barricade and began to run across it, the crowd popping for it! Crash ran across the barricade towards Bowser, and when the Koopa King turned around, Crash jumped off the barricade towards him and brought him down with a Diving Clothesline!

"Damn, that was sick!" Church called. "Crash just walked across the barricade and nailed Bowser with a Clothesline off of it! Crash is flying all over the place here!"

Crash got off of Bowser and swiftly entered the ring, and climbed the turnbuckles and raised his hands in the air, the crowd cheering for him and chanting "Crash! Crash! Crash!"! Crash just grinned wildly at the crowd before looking down and seeing Bowser getting back up to his feet, and in response, Crash climbed to the very top turnbuckle and waited for Bowser to get up to his feet, the crowd standing up in anticipation. Bowser managed to get to his feet, and when he turned around, Crash leaped off the turnbuckle and out of the ring towards Bowser with his body outstretched for a Crossbody. When Crash reached him, however, Bowser caught the bandicoot in mid-air, and with a roar, he rammed Crash backfirst into the steel post, inciting an "Ooohh" from the crowd!

"Oh damn, Crash's back may be MESSED UP after that!" Church said.

Crash screamed in pain as his back met the steel, and Bowser followed it up with several more rams into the steel post, Crash crying in pain every time his back met the post. Eventually, Bowser saw fit to throw him back into the ring, following him in and breaking the ref's count. Bowser then picked up Crash and whipped him hard into one of the corners, and the marsupial slumped in it, and Koopa King suddenly followed him in, jumped into the air, and landed a HUGE Stinger Splash of his own, sandwiching Crash in the corner. Bowser backed away from the corner and allowed Crash to stagger out of it before lifting him and hitting a Standing Spinebuster on Crash to a chorus of boos, Crash arching his back in further pain!

"Bowser's showing all the wanna-be monsters one thing: how to dominate!" Sarge said.

Boswer smirked before dropping down and covering Crash!

1...

2...

Crash gets the shoulder up!

"Crash fights through the pain and kicks out int he nick of of time!" Church called.

Bowser picked Crash up along with him and whipped him into the ropes, and when the marsupial bounced off them and came back to Bowser, the Koopa King bent forward...lifted Crash up over his shoulders...CRASH GOES SEVERAL FEET INTO THE AIR AND CRASHES DOWN ONTO THE GROUND BACKFIRST HARD!

"Damn, did you see the airtime on that freakin' Back Body Drop?!" Church exclaimed.

Crash yelled out in pain as he arched his back as Bowser bounced off the ropes and ran towards the downed Crash, and suddenly dropped a leg across the neck of Crash. Crash's entire body convulsed at the impact of the Leg Drop, nearly going limp as Bowser just laughed before covering Crash once again!

"Bowser going for the win off the Leg Drop!" Church called.

1...

2...

Crash kicks out at 2.75 to cheers!

"Ah dammit, that stupid bandicoot doesn't know when to quit!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash rolled over onto his stomach as pain shot through his back, and Bowser just got up and stood over the downed marsupial with a smirk. He then stepped over the bandicoot and stood over his body and laughed once more maniacally. He then bent forward and wen to grab his head, looking to lock in the Koopa Klutch (Camel Clutch), but Crash suddenly began to squirm in Bowser's grip, and then he suddenly crawled backwards under Bowser and stood up behind the Koopa King and suddenly hit a dropkick to the back of the head. Bowser staggered forward a bit as Crash held his back in pain before running towards the ropes and bouncing off them towards Bowser, but the Koopa King shot toward the incoming marsupial...

BOWSER NEARLY BREAKS CRASH IN HALF WITH A SPEAR!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "BOWSER NEARLY SNAPS CRASH IN TWO WITH A MONSTROUS SPEAR!"

Crash is laid out as Bowser covers him!

"Ha, put this one in the books!" Sarge said.

1...

2...

CRASH SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Damn, somehow, Crash finds the will to break the pin!" Church called. "He's a crazy SOB, but a tough SOB no doubt!"

Bowser frowned down at the bandicoot in slight frustration before standing up and picking the badicoot up to his feet. He then wrapped his hand around his throat, and looked out to the crowd with that maniacal smile and a laugh before lifting Crash by the throat for a Chokeslam...

...but Crash suddenly grabs Bowser's head AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DDT!

"Ah fudge pops, damn that bandicoot's DDT to hell!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser fell down onto his back and Crash hooked a leg!

1...

2...

BOWSER KICKS OUT IN THE NICK OF TIME!

Crash got up and tried to pick up Bowser, but the Koopa King suddenly stood up and nailed a hard right hand to Crash, knocking teh marsupial back a few steps. Bowser then went for a clotheseline, but the marsupial ducked it and jumped into the air and grabbed Bowser's head from behind, bringing it down for a Neckbreaker! The crowd cheered as Bowser held his neck in pain as Crash made the cover! 1...2...Bowser kicks out just before three! Crash struggled to pick Bowser up and when Bowser got to his feet, Crash attempted to whip him into a corner, but Bowser used his superior strength to keep in place and suddenly whip Crash himself into a corner! Bowser ran after him, looking to destroy him, but Crash lifted his foot up and caught Bowser in the jaw, staggering him back a bit. Crash took advantage, and turned towards the corner.

Crash swiftly climbed to the top turnbuckle...

Backflips off turnbuckle...twists in mid-air...

CRASH AND BURN (Whisper in the Wind) ON BOWSER! THE CROWD GOES WILD AS BOWSER FALLS TO THE CANVAS!

"Crash hits his signature, the Crash and Burn, on Bowser out of nowhere!" Church called. "Bowser is getting more of a challenge than he bargained for!"

Crash leaped over to Bowser and hooked a leg!

1...

2...

BOWSER GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Sam hell, what a close call!" Sarge said. "I can't believe stupid Crash got such a nearfall on King Bowser!"

Crash grabbed Bowser and picked him up, grabbing his head in a front facelock. He then held one of his hands out to the side, the crowd popping as he signaled for the Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate)!

Crash pivots himself 180 degrees...

Bowser suddenly spins himself out of Crash's grip...

Crash turns back around due to his momentum, and Bowser grabs him by the throat...

...AND LIFTS HIM UP AND HITS A DEVASTATING CHOKESLAM!

"BOWSER HITS A CHOKESLAM!" Church called. "SON OF A BITCH, BOWSER HITS THE CHOKESLAM OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Haha, Crash kiss your ass goodbye!" Sarge laughed.

Bowser dropped down and covered Crash with a grin.

"Crash..." Sarge began.

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...WHAT?!" Sarge screamed.

"WHAT?!" Church yelled as well. "CRASH BANDICOOT REFUSES TO DIE HERE! HE KICKED OUT OF THE CHOKESLAM!"

Bowser has a look of disbelief on his face as he looks down at the bandicoot, before growling in anger. Wanting to finish this, Bowser picked Crash back up and placed his head in between his legs. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Bowser proceeded to lift Crash onto his shoulders...

Suddenly, Crash used the momentum to push himself off Bowser's shoulder and land on his feet!

Crash grabs Bowser's head in a front facelock...Pivots 180 degrees...

CRASH PLANTS BOWSER WITH THE WUMPA TWIST (Twist of Fate)!

"Woah, where the hell did that come from?!" Sarge exclaims.

"Crash just came out of nowhere with the Wumpa Twist!" Church called. "Damn, I did not see that coming at all! I thought he was done for!"

Bowser's face and body lightly bounced off the mat and he rolled onto his back, but instead of going for the pin, Crash got up and went onto the apron. He then proceeded to climb the turnbuckle nearest Bowser, the crowd cheering loudly as they realized what he was going for!

"Is he stupid or becoming Grif?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He should have pinned Bowser off that damn Wumpa Twist!"

"Maybe so, but it seems Crash wants to make sure Bowser stays down for the three!" Church replied. "He may just do that if he hits the Crash Landing!"

Crash quickly reached the top turnbuckle, crouching down on it as he sized the down Bowser. He then stood up and leaped off in a front flip, looking to hit the Crash Landing (Swanton Bomb)...

...Only for Bowser to roll out of the way! Crash lands on the mat back first, and arches his back in severe pain!

"Oh damn, Bowser rolled out of and now Crash is in a world of hurt!" Church called.

"Aha, now there's a crash landing for ya!" Sarge laughed. "Stupid marsupial!"

Bowser quickly got up and with a dark frown on his face, he went over to Crash and picked him up! Placing his head between his legs, Bowser wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifts him up onto his shoulders...

...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH THE BOWSER BOMB (Jackknife Powerbomb)!

"SHIT, BOWSER JUST DESTROYED CRASH WITH A SICKENING BOWSER BOMB!" Church called. "I hate to say it, but this one's over!"

Crash was laid out across the canvas as the crowd booed at what happened, completely motionless, but instead of a pin, Bowser picked Crash up again, and proceeded to hit yet another Bowser Bomb on the marsupial, the crowd now even louder with the boos!

"Aha, great move Bowser!" Sarge praised.

"What the hell, man?!" Church exclaimed. "That was uncalled for!"

With a sick smirk, Bowser finally pinned Crash!

1...

2...

3!

"Crap, Bowser beats Crash!" Church cursed.

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"Here is your winner, "The Lethal Enforcer" Bowser!"

The crowd booed loudly and began to chant "Bowser Sucks!" at the Koopa King as he got off of Crash and stood to his feet. Bowser just smirked at the booing crowd went to raise his hand, Bowser snatched it away from the ref and instead proceeded to raise both his fists in victory, reveling in the dominance he had just created.

"Dammit, what was that second Bowser Bomb for?!" Church exclaimed. "He already had the damn match won with the first one, no doubt, there was no reason for the second! But like Jason earlier, he had to go and do it just for the heck of it!"

"It was to put Crash in his place, just like Jason did with Fox!" Sarge retorted. "Crash decided to be all brave and fighting-like and tried to make a fool of Bowser destroyed the bandicoot like the stupid mutant he is! That second Bowser Bomb was to show him he's nothing!"

"Yeah, a nothing that managed to give Bowser a damn impressive fight!" Church replied.

"Ah, details!" Sarge waved off.

Bowser looked down at the bandicoot, who was still sprawled out across the canvas motionless, and laughed at the marsupial before he placed a foot on his chest and stood over him triumphantly, inciting even more boos from the crowd as he raised a hand in the air victoriously, sneering at the crowd all around him, mouthing "The Royal Rumble is mine."

"Great, now Bowser is just rubbing it in." Church groaned. "I swear, I'm surrounded by complete assholes!"

"Bowser deserves this, he dominated his opponent, and made his case for a Royal Rumble victory!" Sarge exclaimed. "The great Koopa King is victorious once again!"

"But only after Crash gave Bowser one hell of a fight and damn near won at times!" Church called. "But unfortunately, you're right, Bowser comes away with an impressive victory."

* * *

The scene goes to the Titantron which in turns shows the locker room area, where Tails and Knuckles were getting ready for their match, Knuckles pound his fists together while Tails was stretching his legs.

"I can't wait for later tonight!" Knuckles said eagerly. "Force has given us a chance to win the Tag Team Titles, and with the Mario Bros as our opponents, it's a chance to pay back those two plumbers tenfold for what they pulled last night!"

"Yeah, I know!" Tails agreed with a nod. "Still can't believe it though. I was so close to winning that World Title, but then that damn Luigi came out of nowhere and hit me in the head with that steel chair!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I finally hit that damn Mario with the Deep Impact, only for me to get whacked in the back of the head by Toad with the belt, and then get pinned by Mario! That damn Mushroom Kingdom cost us BOTH the title last night! God, I want to rip their throats out!"

"I know, I'm angry too at them but tonight we get a chance for payback!" Tails consoled with a smile. "We can not only beat the hell out of them, but we can take the Tag Titles from them! May not be the World Title, but when it comes to Mario, I'll take any chance to piss him off. Especially after what he did to Sonic..."

"Yeah, I'm with you there buddy." Knuckled also nodded. "After all that red plumber has done, ruining Mario's day will be a pleasure no doubt, and what better way to do that now than to take those Tag Titles from him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we do."

"Hey guys!" Tails and Knuckles turned to the door to see Coco Bandicoot enter the locker room.

"Coco!" Tails said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish you two luck tonight." Coco replied with a smile. "Though I know you aren't going to need it. You two are going to put those Mario Bros. in their place once and for all! Maybe then, the Tag Titles can come back into prominence like when my brother and Crunch held the titles!"

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll make sure the Tag Division gets back into the spotlight once we win the titles!" Knuckles nods determinedly.

"Speaking of your brother, Bowser really did a number on him out there." Tails pointed out. "You think he's going to be okay?"

"Bowser may have really beaten up my brother, but that won't keep Crash down!" Coco replied surely. "He's crazy no doubt, but he's tough and determined, and he never stays down for long! I've seen him go through worse and still somehow walk afterwards!"

"Yeah, that brother can be the craziest dude out there sometimes, don't know how he manages to keep standing at times." Knuckles commented. "But like you said, Crash will likely bounce back from this."

"Yeah, well, I wish you luck guys, even though I know you both don't need it like I said." Coco told them. "I hope you kick their asses tonight!"

"Me too!" Knuckles grinned eagerly. "And when we take those Titles, we're going to show them what it means to REALLY be Tag Champs!"

Coco smiled at Knuckles before going up to Tails. "Make sure to give those Mario Bros. a good shot for me." Coco said warmly, before giving a kiss on the cheek to Tails, causing the fox to blush. "I'll see you guys later, got to go check up on my brother! Bye!" Coco then proceeded to leave the locker room, leaving Knuckles and an extremely blushing Tails behind. Knuckles looked over to his partner, and smirked knowingly.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, huh Tails?" Knuckles teased.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" Tails replied hotly.

* * *

The scene Titantron quickly changed once again and this time came back to Force's office, where the owner was found playing on his Xbox 360, where he was somehow playing the new WWE '13 game, procured early by means that no one really knows how. He mashed the buttons furiously as he played CM Punk against John Cena, and was winning, soon enough he had Punk hit the GTS on Cena!

"Yes, I hit the GTS!" Force cheered as Punk pinned Cena and won. "Sorry Cena, but I'm just too much of a Punk fan. So glad I got this game early, it's awesome."

"Force!" The boss turned towards the door where Tidus burst through it, placing himself in front of his desk. "We need to talk right now!"

Force put his controller down and swung his chair around to fully face Tidus. "Is that so? Well, what can I do for you, Tidus?"

"Well, I'll get straight to it. I want another shot at the Cruiserweight Championship." Tidus announced.

Force closed his eyes, unreacting to the words that Tidus has just spoken. "You don't say?" Force said coolly. "That's a very bold demand you've given me, Tidus, especially considering that you just had a title shot last night. Tell me why I should give you another title shot when they are other challengers ready to line up for a shot."

"I'll tell you why." Tidus said determinedly. "I just won a highly contested Triple Threat earlier which included one of the best Cruiserweight Champions in Ratchet! Beating Ratchet in any kind of match isn't an easy task, I know that! Also, I got the potential to be something big here in UCA! I'm one of the best working wrestlers in this company, I can be better than my old man! Hell, I'm already better than my old man, and you know that! I need to be given the ball to roll with to reach my potential, and one more title shot will help me do just that! And besides...you know as well as I do I had Toad beat last night, I was the better wrestler, but he cheated with a damn low blow and escaped by the skin of his teeth with the title. Everyone knows I was inches away from winning that belt, and after what happened to me, I deserve another shot!"

All remained quiet for a few seconds until Force smirked. "Heh, that's exactly what I wanted to hear, Tidus. To be honest, I already knew all of that, though the part of you being better than Jecht is debatable, though I like to call that confidence in one's self. I do know that Toad screwed you over last night, and after hearing how passionate and sure of yourself you were and seeing your victory tonight, you certainly have a strong case for another shot..."

"Yes! So when do I get my shot?" Tidus asked excitedly.

"Ah, wait, let me finish!" Force raised a finger. "You've made a strong case, but I can't just give you the shot! You have to earn your title shot and show you deserve it. You say you think you can beat Toad?"

"I KNOW I can beat him." Tidus reaffirmed strongly.

"Well, I'm going to give you the chance to prove it." Force smirked. "Next week on Flame, it'll be you and Toad one-on-one in a non-title Ragnarok rematch! If you beat him next week, then you will get your shot at the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning!"

"Is that so?" Tidus smirked as well. "Well I've got nothing to worry about. I'll beat that miserable little Toady no problem, I know I can do it! And then, it's next stop, Cruiserweight Title!"

"Heh, now that's what I want to see from you!" Force laughed. "Good luck next week Tidus! I hope you do pull off the victory!"

"Don't worry Force, I will." Tidus smiled. "Thanks for the second chance."

Tidus then left the office, leaving Force to lean back in his chair with a smile on his face. "You may be changing your tune, Tidus, if you win that match, because I'll have a little surprise in store for the possible match at Royal Reckoning."

* * *

"Man, what a huge announcement!" Church said. "Next week is a Ragnarok rematch, and if Tidus, he gets another shot at the title at Royal Reckoning!"

"That dirtbag already had his chance last night, and Toad proved himself superior like Reds are to Blues!" Sarge called out. "Tidus shouldn't even have another chance if you ask me!"

"Tidus got screwed last night, and you know it!" Church retorted. "Force may be too lax and cocky at times for my taste, but he can make good decisions, and this is one of them! And at least Tidus has to earn the shot by beating Toad!"

"Which he won't!" Sarge exclained. "Toad will put that Tidus in his place once and for all next week!"

**BRING IT! BRING IT!**

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd sent out a mixed reaction when the music began to be played, mostly cheers, the arena gaining a slight red hue to it, and moments later, Senji Kiyomasa came out with his trademark black coat and his Hardcore title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore an eager smirk on his face as he walked down the ramp, raising his title above his head as he did so. He entered the ring and climbed to the nearest turnbuckle, raising his Hardcore Title for all to see, a very anxious smirk still plastered on his face.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match, and it is for the UCA Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the reigning and defending Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

"We are now at the second of our three title matches, and this one ain't going to be pretty!" Church stated. "Senji is a four-time Hardcore Champion in UCA, and he's held that title for four months now, and with good reason. Senji is one of our most fierce and violent competitors here, and he's always looking for a good fight!"

"That Deadman is absolutely insane!" Sarge exclaimed. "All he cares about is finding strong opponents and fighting them! Who does his think he is, Kenpachi Zaraki?!"

"Well, Senji is a crazy motherf'er, no doubt about it, and he knows how to create violence!" Church called. "And we don't even know who his opponents are yet! And hearing what Force said earlier tonight, who knows what chaos we'll see unfold."

Senji got off the turnbuckle and leaned backed against the corner, his title hanging over his shoulder as he waited for whoever was going to come out. Aftrer a few moments of no one showing up, Senji called out, "Well, who's it going to be? I don't have all day!" A few more moments passed when...

**Keep Rollin, Rollin, Rollin, Rollin!**

**("Rollin" by Limp Bizkit)**

"Oh son of a bitch..." Church muttered.

The crowd boos loudly as dark purple lighting takes over the arena and the lights began to flicker on and off, and when the music picked up, Chaos the Hedgehog came out onto the stage and stood in the middle of it. He held his head down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up and towards the booing crowd and sneered before giving out a battle cry and raising his arms in the air before walking down the ramp in a powerful manner. He leapt onto the apron and entered the ring, eyeing Senji evilly before walking over to the corner and climbed it, raising his arms in a god-like manner!

"And introducing the challengers, first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 238 lbs., he is the "God of Destruction," Chaos the Hedegehog!"

"Senji wanted a fight, and he will undoubtedly get one thanks to this guy alone!" Church called. "He's one of the most sadistic and barbaric guys on our roster! A staple of the Hardcore Division, he's won five Hardcore Titles, one of those reigns last seven months! The dude even thinks he's a god, for Christ's sake! This is one messed up dude!"

"Ah, but when he says he's a God of Destruction, he proves it by utterly annihilating and massacring his opponents like they were Grif in Grifball!" Sarge replied. "He truly is the God of Destruction, and I bow before this awesome and mighty powerful force!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Sarge?!" Church exclaims. "Ugh, regardless, Chaos no doubt is one dangerous individual who can destroy you with his bare hands! And he's only one of the challengers! Who knows who the others could be?!

**I Hear Voices In My Head!**

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

"Woah!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd explodes into a mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the music played and moments later, Shadow came walking out of the curtain, a stoic, yet determined expression on his face. He stood on the stage for a brief moment, staring down those in the ring before proceeding walk down the ramp in a slow, deliberate manner. When he reached the ring, he walked up the steps and entered the ring, and climbed up one of the turnbuckles and stared out at the crowd.

"And introducing the next challenger, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedghehog!"

"Force has really shocked me here!" Church called. "I didn't think he would choose Shadow of all people for this match! In his time here in UCA, Shadow's a former two-time Intercontinental Champion, six-time Tag Team Champion, and a three-time World Champion! Hell, last year, he won the freakin' Royal Rumble match!"

"Yeah, yeah, he's pretty accomplished, but he couldn't defeat the great Mario last year at Final Clash!" Sarge stated. "And what's more, one thing he's never done is win the Hardcore Title! He's no Ultimate Life Form, he's a failure like Grif!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you or you might get blown to pieces by Shadow there." Church replied. "But you are right, Shadow has yet to win the Hardcore Title, but if he manages to be the last man standing here, he can finally win it. And knowing how badass he can be, he could do just that!"

_**Thank You For Reminding Me To Sin With A Grin!** _

**("Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown)**

"Are you kidding me?!" Church shouted.

The crowd continued to cheer loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"And introducing next, representing the Sony Saint, from Paris, France, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Thievius Raccoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"ANOTHER Sony Saint?!" Sarge screamed. "Goddammit, these guys are like cockroaches, they just keep on coming!"

"Force is really pulling out all the stops for this title match!" Church calls. "Sly is a former three-time Intercontintenal Champion, former Cruiserweight Champion, a two-time World Heavyweight Champion, and the FIRST-EVER UCA Mr. Money in the Bank in 2006! And plus, he's the leader of the resident Sony Saints!"

"But he's a thief dammit!" Sarge replied. "A dirty Blue thief! I think he stole my wallet earlier today! Plus, he cheats in half of his matches, and the fans love him for it! What's wrong with them?! Sly shouldn't cheat!"

"Hey, you weren't complaining when Scourge cheated earlier!" Church retorted. "And besides, Sly's a thief, can't expect a thief to play by the rules all the time. But Sly's a cool dude, and he knows what's right and what's wrong! And with Sly, Shadow, and Chaos all challenging Senji for the Hardcore Title, this is going to be one hell of a chaotic brawl no doubt!"

Senji just smirked wildly and eagerly as he looked at all of the competitors, pleased with the slew of competitors that Force has put against him. The ref came up to Senji, and the Deadman handed his title to the ref, who proceeded to raise it high above him in the middle of the ring for all to see before handing it over to ringside and rang the bell!

"Here we go, Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the Hardcore Title!" Church called.

Chaos immediately dashed over to Senji and pushed him into a corner, while Sly and Shadow met one another and began to slug it out with each other in the middle of the ring. Chaos drove his shoulder repeatedly into Senji's stomach in the corner while Shadow got the better of Sly and backed him into the ropes before clotheslining him over the top rope and down to the ground next to the announce table. Shadow followed him outside, picked the thief up, and proceeded to ram him backfirst into the steel post! Sly Cooper gritted his teeth in pain as he slightly slumped against the post, while Shadow grabbed a steel chair from ringside to cheers from the crowd! Sizing up Sly, he proceeded to swing the chair for the racoon's head, but Sly moved out of the way, the chair colliding with the steel post as a result! The impact caused Shadow to lose hold of the chair, and when he turned to face the racoon, Sly suddenly leapt at his shoulders, wrapped his legs around his head, and suddenly hit a Hurricarana, sending Shadow crashing into the barricade!

"We're off to a fast and furious start, and Shadow gets Hurricaraned into the barricade after trying to Sly's head off with a freakin' chair!" Church shouted.

"I wish Shadow had taken his head off!" Sarge stated. "Damn Sony Saint..."

Meanwhile in the ring, Senji landed a well-placed right hand on Chaos, backing him out of the corner, and Senji took down the hedgehog and mounted him, delivering a flurry of punches on the downed hedgehog. Chaos quickly pushed Senji off of him and both scrambled to their feet, Chaos looking to hit a Big Boot. Senji ducked his head in time, and when Chaos turned around, the Champ brought him down with an STO! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Senji picked up Chaos, but Sly came out of nowhere and slammed a trash can lid over his skull, dropping him to the ground before turning and around and doing the same to Chaos! Sly drops and covers Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Sly now covers Chaos! 1...2...Chaos also kicks out! Sly slid himself out under the ropes and looked under the ring, pulling out a trash can filled to the brim with weapons, the crowd popping at the sight of them as Sly threw them in the ring!"

"Aha, now it's going to get real good!" Sarge stated joyously. "I love blood and violence!"

"Sly has brought the weapons into the match, and it's going to get real hardcore real fast!" Church called.

Sly slid back into the ring and grabbed the trash can, emptying of its weapons before stalking Senji with it, and when the Champ got up, Sly slam the trash can over his skull, Senji falling down motionless. All the while, Chaos crawled over to the slew of weapons across the mat, and when Sly took notice of him, he walked over to him and raised the trash can above his head, ready to strike. Suddenly, Chaos grabbed a kendo stick and swung it at Sly, striking him right across the midsection. The crowd "Ooooh'ed" at the impact as Sly dropped the trash can, and held his stomach in pain right before Chaos got up and whacked Sly across the head with the kendo stick! Chaos went into a fury and slammed the kendo stick across the downed Sly multiple times! Shadow comes into the ring and comes up behind Chaos, and lands an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker on him! Shadow covers Chaos! 1...2...Chaos kicks out in time!

"Damn, this is getting ugly in a hurry!" Church states. "This is becoming like when Tex goes on a rampage and destroys everything in sight, except at least everybody is on equal ground here!"

Shadow slides out of the ring and grabs the chair from earlier and gets back into the ring. He goes to a corner, and wedges the chair in between the turnbuckles, and after making sure it's stuck tight, he goes over to Sly and picks him up. After backing him up into the corner, Shadow attempts to whip him into the chair-wedged corner, but Sly reverses and whips him instead! Shadow manages to stop himself from hitting the corner and chair...BUT SLY SUDDENLY DROPKICKS FROM BEHIND INTO THE WEDGED CHAIR! Shadow goes limp in between the turnbuckles!

"Jumping Jehosaphat, Shadow just gets his brains scrambled!" Sarge exclaimed. "Damn Sly for causing such a thing!"

Sly pulled Shadow out of the corner and placed him in a front facelocj, but when he did, Senji came at him and went for a clothesline! Sly ducks it however, and grabs Senji's head from behind with his free hand...SLY NAILS A DDT ON SHADOW AND NECKBREAKER ON SENJI AT THE SAME TIME! Sly with the cover on Shadow!

1...

2...

Shadow manages to get the shoulder up!

Sly got up to his feet, and saw Chaos doing the same thing and rushed at him. Chaos suddenly grabbed him and spun around, landing a Black Hole Slam to a chorus of boos! Chaos hooks the leg! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Chaos snarls and decides to go after Senji and picks him up, attempting to whip him, but Senji reverse and whips Chaos to himself...Senji picks him up and holds him over his head...SENJI HITS THE WONDERLAND WHIP (Irish Whip Pulled Back Into A Military Press-Samoan Drop) ONTO THE TRASH CAN!

"OH SHIT!" Church shouts. "Wonderland Whip onto the freakin' trash can! That can is crushed, and so may be Chaos' back!"

Chaos growls through his teeth in pain as he arches his back, and Senji pulls him off the trash can and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Chaos gets the shoulder up before the three count!

"Chaos proves himself a god by kicking out of that devastating maneuver!" Sarge said.

Senji picks Chaos up to his feet and picks hims up onto his shoulder in an Argentine Rack, the crowd going wild at what was coming! Senji went to deliver his finisher on Chaos...BAM! SHADOW CRACKS A STEEL CHAIR OVER SENJI'S FACE! Senji goes limp as he falls down to the ground in a heap, letting go of the hedgehog on his shoulders. Shadow looks to take out Chaos with the chair, when Sly suddenly leaps at the ropes near Shadow...NINJA SPIRE KICK (Disaster Kick) INTO STEEL CHAIR INTO SHADOW'S FACE!

"Crap, this is getting nasty!" Church calls. "Sly hits the signature Ninja Spire Kick, sending that steel chair into Shadow with a smack!"

Shadow recoils as he lifts a foot off the ground due to the impact before falling down to the ground. Sly jumps over and covers Shadow!

1...

2...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Thank merciful Lord, Shadow kicked out!" Sarge exclaimed. "Sly should not be even getting the first elimination!"

Sly got up and turned around...ONLY TO RUN INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER FROM CHAOS! Chaos sneered down at the racoon before picking him up and lifting him onto his shoulders in the Fireman's Carry...spins him around by his legs, grabs Sly's head...

...CHAOS DRIVES SLY DOWN FACE-FIRST WITH RAGNAROK (TKO)!

"HE GOT IT!" Church shouted. "CHAOS HITS THE RAGNAROK! THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE FOR SLY!"

Sly's head bounces off the canvas and the racoon rolls across the ring and slides under the ropes and out of the ring just before Chaos could reach him!

"Ah dammit, Sly slid out of the ring from his own momentum before Chaos could pin him!" Sarge cursed. "What a load of absolute bologna!"

Chaos growled in absolute anger at this turn of events and was about to go pin him outside, when he suddenly noticed Shadow still lying across the ring. A sadistic grin appeared on his face as an idea formed in his head. Chaos grabbed the steel chair and threw it down into the middle of the ring before picking up Shadow and placing him in the Powerbomb position, a chorus of boos ringing out from the crowd!

"Oh no, I don't like this!" Church stated. "Chaos is looking to destroy Shadow with a Ride to Hell on the steel chair!"

"Ha, give it to the worthless turd, Chaos!" Sarge shouted. "Show him who the God of Destruction is!"

Chaos looked out to the crowd for a moment with an absolutely insane look on his face before wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist...SHADOW WITH A BACK BODY DROP ON CHAOS! CHAOS LANDS ON THE STEEL CHAIR BACK-FIRST! Chaos shouts out in pain for a second as he gets up, only to be grabbed by Shadow and placed between his legs...

Shadow hooks the arms...Jumps into the air with Chaos...

CHAOS NIGHTMARE (Pedigree) ON CHAOS!

"SHADOW HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted. "CHAOS GETS DRILLED!"

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge screams.

Chaos bounces off the mat onto his mat! Shadow covers and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

"WHAT?!" Sarge screams.

"Ladies and gentleman, Chaos the Hedgehog has been eliminated!"

"I'm actually shocked right now!" Church admits. "I mean, let's face it, Chaos is one sadistic, evil bastard, and he thrives in this type of environment! I expected him to at least get to the final two, but first one eliminated?! That's just a shocker right there!"

"This isn't fair!" Sarge screamed. "Shadow cheated, that dirtbag cheated! The God of Destruction can't be out first, this is a travesty! How dare that black hedgehog!"

"Too bad, there are no rules in a Hardcore Title match, and this is just how it went down, so get over it idiot!" Church replied.

Shadow gets off Chaos and stands to his feet, as the crowd chants "Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!"...ONLY TO GET A BICYCLE KICK FROM SENJI! Senji is bleeding heavily from the chair shot before, looking angrily at the one who delivered it! Chaos is rolled out of the ring by other officials as Senji drops down for a cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out in time! Senji picked up Shadow and delivers a few hard knees to the skull of Shadow before lifting Shadow, and hits a Standing Spinebuster! Cover again! 1...2...Shadow kicks out yet again! Chaos leans against the apron outside the ring as he comes to his senses, and when he does, his eyes widened as what happened sets in!

"As Senji beats the crap out of Shadow, Chaos has realized he just got kicked out of this match!" Church states.

"Still not fair, dammit!" Sarge said.

The refs try to usher Chaos out of the ringside area, but Chaos stands up and begans to yell and argue with the refs, shouting "I can't be the first eliminated! I can't be, dammit!" As Chaos tears his quills out in anger, Senji picks Shadow and lifts him onto his shoulder in an Argentine Rack position! However, Chaos suddenly struggles in Senji's grip, and eventually Shadow gets out and lands behind Senji. Shadow backs up as Senji turns around...AND NAILS THE DEADMAN WITH THE CHAOS BLAST (Drive-By Kick)!

"CHAOS BLAST!" Church shouts. "Shadow damn near takes Senji's head off with the Chaos Blast! The end may be near for the Champ!"

Senji falls to the ground in a heap before Shadow picks him back up, and places his head between his legs, setting up for the Chaos Nightmare. Shadow hooks the arms...

...WHEN CHAOS ABSOLUTELY DESTROYS SHADOW WITH A VICIOUS CHAIR SHOT!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouts. "WHAT THE FUCK IS CHAOS DOING?!"

"Putting Shadow in his place, what does it like, dirtbag?!" Sarge replies.

Shadow falls backwards down to the ground as he lets go of Senji, completely lied out across the mat motionless. Chaos then proceeds to bring the steel chair down on Shadow over and over again, the crowd gasping at the sound of steel meeting flesh countless times! After about over ten chair shots to Shadow's body, Chaos throws the chair down angrily picks up Shadow, placing him in the Powebomb position!

Chaos lifts him up onto his shoulders...

Lifts him up even higher by the tights...

RIDE TO HELL (The Last Ride) ON SHADOW! SHADOW GETS DRIVEN DOWN TO THE MAT!

"DAMMIT, SHADOW WAS SENT ON THE RIDE TO HELL!" Church shouts. "SHADOW HAS JUST BEEN DESTROYED! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?! THERE'S NO REASON FOR THIS!"

"Shut up, Blue, Chaos is the God of Destruction, so obviously his reasons are too complex for a dirty Blue like you to understand!" Sarge replied with a bit of satisfaction.

Shadow's body sat up for a second from the immense impact before falling back down, completely limp. Chaos stood over Shadow and growled darkly before exiting the ring and leaving up the ramp, the crowd booing him and chanting "You're No God! You're No God!" As Chaos leaves, Sly suddenly manages to slide himself back into the ring and it's there that he sees the carnage all around him. He then notices Shadow down on the mat and then looks at Chaos as he goes behind the curtain. He then looks back at Shadow for a second before looking at the crowd...and then just shrugs and covers Shadow!

"Sly's got Shadow covered after Chaos did the damage!" Church stated.

1...

2...

3!

"Ladies and gentlemen, Shadow the Hedgehog has been eliminated!"

"Ah dammit, I hate this!" Sarge screamed in dismay. "While Shadow deserved what happened to him, now that damn Sly is in the final two!"

"I can't really fault Sly for taking advantage of the situation the way he did!" Church stated. "I would've done the same thing in his position, but dammit, Chaos screwed Shadow here! He destroyed Shadow and made him easy pickings to be pinned! Complete jackass move!"

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Sly got off of Shadow and took a knee, the refs rolling Shadow out of the ring before helping him up the ramp. Sly looked at Shadow's retreating figure before his gaze landed on the bloodied Senji who was slowly getting back to his feet. With a sly smirk, Sly anxiously waited and prepped up as Senji managed to get to his feet. When he backed up shaking cobwebs out of his head, Sly grabbed Senji from behind and put him in an inverted facelock, a pop coming from the crowd.

"Sly's looking to finish things with the Honor Among Thieves!" Church called. "If he hits it, we have a new Hardcore Champion!"

Sly smirked charmingly at the crowd before pivoting slightly to one side to prep up...but Senji suddenly spins out of the thief's grip, and turns Sly inside out with a clothesline!

"Yes!" Sarge cheered. "Go Senji! Take out that damn thief!"

"Wait, I thought you disliked Senji?!" Church pointed out.

"I do, but I hate Sly more!" Sarge replied. "So Senji all the way!"

Senji slightly staggered to his feet, bloody and all, before grabbing a kendo stick, and when Sly managed to get to his feet, Senji cracked the kendo stick across his skull. Sly stood on his feet, completely knocked for a loop, before Senji grabbed him and hooked both of his arms, lifts him up...SENJI HITS THE CROW CLAW (Double Underhook Impaler DDT)!

"Senji hits the Crow Claw big time!" Church stated. "He may have him here!"

Senji covers Sly and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

NO! SLY SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Ah dammit, so close, so fudgin' close!" Sarge exclaimed. "Stay down you damn raccoon!"

Senji slams a fist down on the mat in frustration as he sits up and looks down at the raccoon, wondering what he had to do. An idea suddenly struck Senji, and he smirked wildly before sliding out of the ring. He lifted the apron up and began searching under the ring for a few moments, and once he found what he was looking for, he grinned, and pulled out a wooden table! The crowd went wild and chanted "Tables! Tables! Tables!" as Senji slid the table into the ring and entered it as well.

"Uh oh, the furniture is being broken out here!" Church exclaimed. "Someone may be going through a table, and it may be Sly!"

"Ha, Sly through a table, almost as great as watching Grif get destroyed in Grifball!" Sarge stated joyously.

As Senji began to set the table up in the ring, Sly began to crawl across the ring unbeknownst to him towards a certain corner, and once he reached it, he reached under the ropes and outside the ring...and suddenly pulled out his cane that he had set down there earlier. The crowd gives out a mixed reaction at the sight of Sly's famous weapon.

"Sly's got his cane!" Church called. "Sly's got his cane and Senji doesn't even know it! Senji may be in for a good caning!"

"No Senji, don't turn around!" Sarge tried to warn him.

After Senji set up the table, he then went for Sly, not knowing what he had in his hand. Once he reached, Senji reached for Sly and pulled him out of the corner and picked him up to his feet, but once he did Sly pushes him away AND WHACKS HIM ACROSS THE TEMPLE WITH THE CANE! The crowd goes wild as Senji falls down to the ground practically unconscious, Sly's cane now covered in Senji's blood.

"SLY JUST KNOCKED SENJI'S LIGHTS OUT WITH HIS CANE!" Church exclaims. "I'D BE SURPRISED IF SENJI DIDN'T LOSE A FEW BRAIN CELLS LIKE CABOOSE HAS!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge chanted. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Sly threw his cane to the side before crawling over to Senji and weakly hooking his leg.

"Sly's got Senji pinned! Senji's knocked out after that cane shot!" Church called out.

1...

2...

SENJI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted. "HOW THE HELL DID SENJI KICK OUT?! THAT'S GOT TO BE INSTINCT RIGHT THERE, NO OTHER EXPLANATION!"

"YES! YES! YES!" Senji chanted. "SENJI CAME THROUGH FOR ME! THANK YOU SENJI! IF YOU WIN, YOU WILL BE AN HONORARY RED FROM NOW ON!"

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Church shouted at Sarge.

Sly looked down at Senji in total disbelief and ran a hand through his fur, trying to figure out what to do to keep Senji down. Throwing his arms up in a shrug, Sly decided to go for broke and picked Senji up, placing him in position for the Honor Among Thieves (CrossRhodes), but just before he hit it, Senji once again escaped his hold, and pulled Sly towards him, picking him up in an Argentine Rack and walked over to where the table was...he grabbed a leg of Sly's...flipped Sly over...

**INVISIBLE BLACK (Sit-Out Argentine Facebuster) THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "SLY JUST GETS ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED! INIVSIBLE BLACK THROUGH THE TABLE! JUST INSANE!

"PIN HIM, SENJI! PIN HIM!" Sarge urged.

The crowd goes absolutely wild with cheers as Sly goes absolutely limp among the debris of the table with pieces strewn about. Senji grabs one of Sly's arms and pulls him out of the debris, turning him over and covering him with a weakly hooked leg!

"Senji with the cover!" Church called.

1...

2...

3!

"Senji did it! Against all odds, Senji has retained his Hardcore Title!" Church stated.

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

"Here is your winner of the match, and still Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

The crowd continues to cheer wildly as they began to applaud for the war they had just seen. Senji rolled off of Sly and lied down on the ground next to him, exhausted and worn out as the ref placed his title belt across his chest, blood still running down his face. Eventually, Senji managed to gather the strength to slowly stand up, clutching his title belt and when he did, the ref raised his free hand in victory as Senji raised his title belt above his head.

"We just witnessed a brutal and violent war over the Hardcore Title just now!" Church stated. "Trash cans, steel chairs, canes, and tables, this was truly a Hardcore Match! But in the end, against all the odds, Senji survived this Elimination Match and walks out still champion!"

"And sweet gibblets, thank goodness for that, for I couldn't stand if that Sony Saint was Champ!" Sarge stated. "Ha, and what makes this better is that with this, the Sony Saints have been completely shut out tonight! Best thing since Grifball!"

"It has not been a good night for the Sony Saints, you are right about that, but they'll bounce back, I'm sure of it. But for now, this is Senji's moment." Church replied.

Senji bent down as he lightly panted before he surveyed the carnage that was now around him, and suddenly, he smirked with satisfaction as he threw his title belt over his shoulder, and exited the ring and walked up the ramp. As he did, he turned around and raised his title up in the air, grinning with great joy in his eyes.

"That crazy as fudge Deadman is actually grinning!" Sarge said in disbelief. "He actually enjoyed the war he just endured! I appreciate him destroying Sly, but what is wrong with him?!"

"Well, he loves a good fight, and strong opponents, and he certainly got both tonight." Church pointed out. "In the end, Senji's reign as Hardcore Champ continues after what was a Hardcore War!"

* * *

**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2007**

_**Royal Rumble**_   _ **Moments**_

"2007 was a very special year for me, for obvious reasons." Scourge smirked. "It was not only the year I made my rise as one of the top heels in the business..."

_"It's now time for the 2007 Royal Rumble Match!" Church said. "Who will be the one to win that coveted Final Clash World Title shot tonight?"_

"...it was also the year I won the Royal Rumble match." Scourge finished. "Launched my career to the next level, to be honest. Royal Rumble can do wonders for you like that."

_The crowd counted down as the counter began to drop as the competitors fought inside the ring! 5...4...3...2...1..._ _Metalingus suddenly plays over the loud speakers!_

_#20 Scourge the Hedgehog_

_"It's the self-proclaimed King of the World!" Church calls out._

_"I think that Scourge has a great chance at winning this!" Sarge stated. "He made himself so awesome when he shed that stupid color blue and reformed himself!"  
_

_"Tch, as if Sarge." Church scoffed. "Scourge can be whatever color he wants, but he'll always be Evil Sonic, a stupid imitation of the real thing who can't make it big!"_

"What makes me remember that Rumble so fondly was not just the win..." Scourge stated. "...but how I freakin' won it. Heh, no one saw it coming at all. One of the greatest ideas I ever had."

_Scourge hits the Spear on Spiderman out of nowhere and smirks at his work before turning around and getting a hard kick in the head from Invader Zim, falling to the ground in a heap and rolling out under the ropes and out of the ring, not being eliminated since it wasn't over the top rope. Scourge then crawls towards the ring, and suddenly goes under it, hiding from view. However, Jak saw this and shook his head and went through the middle ropes, and reached under the ring and searched around and a few seconds, he pulled out Scourge and threw him back in the ring and hit a hard clothesline!_

_"Scourge tried to hide like a coward, but Jak stops him easily!" Church called. "Though Scourge does seem a bit different now for some reason..."  
_

_"Shut up and call the match, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated._

_..._

_"We're down to the final stretch here!" Church shouted. "Three men remain: Red, Blue, and Scourge! One of these guys is going to Final Clash!"_

_Red and Blue are both on the apron while Scourge is in the ring, duking it out with punches hoping to knock the other one off the apron._

_"The eternal Pokemon rivals are just beating the hell out of each other here!" Church called. "They both won this match before, they want to win it again!"_

_"I love myself a good ol' fashioned fight!" Sarge exclaimed. "But they are on the freakin' apron and both went over the top rope! They should take notice of Scourge or else!"_

_Scourge suddenly shoots up and dashes forward towards Red and Blue..._

_...only for the Pokemon rivals to pull the ropes down and send Scourge flying over the top rope and crashing down to the ground! The crowd cheers as Red and Blue look down at the green hedgehog._

_"Scourge is eliminated!" Church shouts. "I knew that faker wouldn't win this thing! Now it's down to either Red or Blue..._

_RED AND BLUE ARE SUDDENLY SPEARED OFF THE APRON OUT OF NOWHERE! BOTH GO CRASHING DOWN TO THE GROUND AT THE SAME TIME! SCOURGE IS THE CULPRIT!  
_

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouts. "SCOURGE?! BUT SCOURGE IS OUTSIDE THE RING ELIMINATED! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"_

_The refs go to check on the "Scourge" that's lying outside the ring and look him over. One ref turns him over to check on him..._

_...ONLY TO FIND A BLUE COLOR CONTACT ON THE GROUND! THAT HEDGEHOG HAS BROWN EYES! IT'S NOT THE REAL SCOURGE!_

_"HE'S A FAKE!" Sarge shouts. "GREAT SODIUM CHLORIDE, THAT'S JUST A HEDGEHOG MADE TO LOOK LIKE SCOURGE! SCOURGE WAS NEVER TRULY ELIMINATED!"_

_The refs look back and forth between the fake and the real Scourge in the ring, before coming to a decision and ringing the bell!_

_"NO WAY! YOU DON'T MEAN..." Church yells._

_"Here is your winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble Match, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"  
_

_"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Church screams out in anger. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"_

"I outsmarted everybody with what I did." Scourge laughs. "Having a hedgehog made to look like me and and swap places with him during the match, wrestling for me while I lied in wait was just genius. That hedgehog wasn't me, so when he got thrown over the top, I was never really eliminated! Hah, that was just priceless!"

_Scourge goes wild in the ring in with cheering while the crowd is absolutely deafening with the boos and chants "Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!"_

_"THIS IS NOT RIGHT DAMMIT!" Church shouts. "THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP! SCOURGE DIDN'T WORK FOR THIS VICTORY! HE SWAPPED PLACES WITH SOMEONE POSING AS HIM THAT DID THE WORK FOR HIM! THAT DAMN OPPORTUNIST SCREWED EVERYBODY IN THIS MATCH!"_

_"QUIET BLUE, THIS WHOLE PLAN WAS INGENIOUS!" Sarge shouts in reply. "SCOURGE JUST OUTSMARTED EVERYBODY! I APPLAUD HIS INTELLIGENCE! LET US CELEBRATE, DIRTY BLUE!"_

_"GODDAMMIT, SCOURGE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Church calls out._

"I immediately became the most hated guy in UCA for what I pulled, and then went onto Final Clash and beat Fox for my first World Title." Scourge reminisced fondly. "With that, it was only a matter of time before I established myself as one of the top bad guys in this business. I've done a lot in my career since then, multiple World Titles, main events, even a Money in the Bank win, but no doubt about it, I will always consider the 2007 Royal Rumble and the way I won it my greatest achievement. Heh, don't you just love it when a plan comes together?"

_The final shot is of Scourge standing on the turnbuckle, holding his hands up in rock signs with fireworks going off, the Final Clash sign in the background behind him_ _._

* * *

_A/N: Part two of Week 1 is finally finished, and what a chapter it was, an open challenge, an impromptu tag team match, a match with title implication set up next week, and a Hardcore War with the Champ somehow managing to retain! I have to say I'm kind of proud of this chapter, felt I really outdone myself with the matches here, and I hope you all feel the same way. Next chapter will be part three, and will be the end of Week 1, so anticipate that._

_Also, you've just seen the newest idea I had, UCA Rewind. In order to get a better grip of the history of UCA, and for you all to know more about it as well, I've decided to do a segment called UCA Rewind every week, which will rewind and go over some of the greatest matches, moments, and wins in UCA history. I plan on doing one or two every UCA Week, so I hope you all find the first one great, as the next few weeks will be about the Royal Rumble._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will have part 3 up as soon as I can! Until next time, my friends and fans!_


	3. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 1 Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Week 1_ **

* * *

The Titantron changes scenes to the backstage area where we see yet another armored soldier, colored maroon, running through the backstage area with a microphone. Slightly panting, he turned towards the camera as he continued to run down the backstage hallway.

"Hey, it's Simmons from the Red vs Blue series, and as you can see, I am currently sprinting down the hallways!" Simmons panted. "The reason why I'm sprinting is because I need to keep a fast pace if I am to catch up to the guy I want to interview! He can tend to disappear after a match, so I want to find him before he vanishes! Aha, there he is!"

The camera suddenly pans towards the right, where it shows Chaos walking down the hallway, the crowd booing at the sight of him. Simmons runs even faster until he catches up to him from behind.

"Chaos, I would like to have a moment of your time, please, it would be very beneficial for our viewers!" Simmons stated.

Chaos stopped in his tracks and a growl could be heard from the hedgehog before he turned around to face Simmons, a dark scowl on his face with a look that could kill.

"What do you want, vermin?" Chaos asked lowly.

"Chaos, a few moments ago, you just absolutely brutalized Shadow after you were the first man eliminated in the Hardcore Title match, costing him the match as well. The viewers want to know why you would do such a thing?"

"Really?" Chaos asked incredulously. "That's the stupid question you pulled me over to ask?!" Simmons flinched in fear at Chaos' anger. "Gah, the questions you stupid interviewers ask! I don't need to explain anything to you or those rats in the crowd, but you know what, I'll humor you with an answer. The reason why I destroyed Shadow out there was because of what he did to me! Thanks to that Sonic rip-off, I was the first one eliminated! FIRST ONE ELIMINATED! I am the God of Destruction, a being of pure dominance and power that is above all others! I should not be the first eliminated! But thanks to that faker, I was the first pinned in that match and made to look like a fool! Shadow tried to humiliate and embarrass me with what he did, and I refuse to let that stand! So I cracked his skull with a chair and sent him on a Ride to Hell! I made sure that he would be the next eliminated as punishment for daring to do what he did to me! I am a God! He is nothing but a cockroach, and now maybe he's learned to never try and make a fool of a god again and knows his place!"

"Wow, you are unbelievable Chaos..."

Chaos turned around to the source of the voice, and growled darkly at the visitor, who was none other than Hope the Hedgehog, staring dead straight into Chaos' eyes with his own narrowed eyes.

"Hope..." Chaos spoke dangerously. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just came to confront you about what you did, and I heard your reason for that attack." Hope replied unintimidated "And I seriously can't believe you right now. You screwed Shadow simply because you were the first one eliminated?! How unbelievable can you get! You can try to cover up by saying you were punishing him for doing you wrong, but the fact is that you are just a sore loser who couldn't stand the fact he was the first gone and had to screw over the guy who beat him fair and square!"

Chaos practically oozed anger at this point. "I'm warning you Hope, you better shut your mouth now or..."

"I'm not afraid of you Chaos." Hope interrupted strongly. "You and I go a long way back, to when we first debuted here, and you should know I don't fear you, so your threats don't scare me."

Chaos eyed Hope evilly. "Well why get in my business then, this has nothing to do with you right now."

"Oh yes it does." Hope countered. "You see, Shadow's a close friend of mine, probably the closest friend I've got here in UCA. Me and him go a good ways back, we went through a lot together as the infamous duo, D-Hedgeration X, even though me and him are very opposite. We even won a few Tag Titles together. Shadow is one of my best friends here in UCA, and after watching you take him out like that for a stupid reason, I'm not going to let it slide at all Chaos! You're going to have to answer to me now for what you've done!"

"Grrr, so you dare get in my way again, Hope?" Chaos seethed. "Fine, have it your way! Next week, you and me in the middle of the ring! I'm going to make you regret ever stepping into my path again, you meddlesome hedgehog!"

"You're on, Chaos." Hope nodded. "And it'll be you who'll regret do what you did to Shadow."

Chaos stared off against Hope for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving, leaving Hope to stare off at him with a determined look on his face.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to once again Force's office, but this time, the Intercontinental Champion, Jason, in the office, standing in front of the desk with his title belt over his shoulder, a very irritated look on his face.

"Where is that blasted fox?" Jason asked himself irritably. "I get called up by him to meet in his office, and once I'm here, he's nowhere to be found! I swear, if he doesn't show up soon, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Jason turned around to see Scourge leaning against the door with a smirk. "You'll go into some self-pitying rant about how bad your stay in prison was?"

"Scourge, what are you doing here?" Jason growled angrily, not taking to kindly to those words.

"As fate would have it, I was called here by Force for something 'important.'" Scourge informed him, walking up to Jason. "But since you're here, I want to talk to you about something. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say earlier that you were going to win the Royal Rumble?"

"That is exactly right." Jason narrowed his eyes. "It is my destiny. My rise and path of destruction will be realized when I win the Royal Rumble, and no one can stop me from achieving it!"

"Hah, you actually believe that?" Scourge laughed. "Fat chance of that happening! You will never win the Royal Rumble! No, the eventual winner is none other than the "King of the World" himself! I've won the match before, so I can obviously do it again, unlike you when this is your first Royal Rumble! I'm the smartest guy out of everybody in that match, and it'll be so easy to outsmart you and all of them and win the match! I'm better than you and everyone after all!"

"The only reason you won your first Rumble was because you hid like a coward and let another do the work for you." Jason growled. "If you had fought fairly, you wouldn't have won at all! You are nothing but a snake, and I crush snakes beneath the heel of my foot! I will destroy you like the 28 others in that Rumble."

"Is that so?" Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you prove it right now?"

"He can't because you are both wrong!" Bowser stated as he came onto the screen, surprising both of the hedgehogs. "Neither of you will win it, because this Royal Rumble belongs to me! Scourge, no matter how smart you are, you'll never figure out how to throw me over, while I can easily toss you out like a sack of papers! Jason, your dominance fails in comparison to mine, and that path of destruction will end once I lay you out with a Bowser Bomb or two! I'm a monster, I'm a giant, and it's all but guaranteed that I win!"

Scourge suddenly laughs his ass off when Bowser finished, earning Bowser's ire. "Oh that is just rich, too rich." Scourge says through the laughs. "You honestly think you're going to win the Royal Rumble simply because you're big?! Dude, big guys almost never win the Royal Rumble match! Hell, Andre the Giant never won it! The last time a big guy ever won the Rumble was Yokozuna in WWE in 1994! And that was like 18 years ago!"

"I concur, just because you have a great and heavy size advantage does not mean you will win." Jason strangely agreed. "Not one of the UCA's Royal Rumble winners in history have ever been a big man! You don't have a chance to win! I have more of a shot to win the Rumble then you, hell, even Scourge of all people has a better chance than you!"

Bowser's eye light up in anger. "Why you...!"

"Whoa, whoa, back it up people!" Force said as he entered the room. "Ease the tension here man, I'm not going to have a brawl going off in my office, thank you very much. So calm down all of you and save the aggression here."

"Why have you brought us all here, Force?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you called me here as well, and I find these cockroaches here." Bowser stated. "What's going on?"

"Glad you asked, guys." Force replied with a smile. "Let's get straight to it. I'm going to be honest here, I don't like any of you very much personality and attitude wise, but I do acknowledge you are all very talented wrestlers with great places in the company! You all stated that you were going to win the Royal Rumble, and you all backed it up in the ring tonight against your opponents in impressive fashion! After seeing your matches and statements, as well as some mulling over, I've come to a decision! Next week, it will be Scourge vs Jason vs Bowser in a Triple Threat Match! The winner...will get the No. 30 spot in the Royal Rumble Match!"

"Are you serious?! Scourge exclaimed with a grin. "Yes! Now all I have to do is beat this whiny hybrid and the overrated turtle to give myself the biggest advantage ever!"

"Hmmm, the No. 30 spot..." Jason said slowly. "The chance for me to secure a great opportunity at achieving my destiny and rule over the UCA..."

"Heh, so I have to squash these two losers, no problem." Bowser smirked. "Once I get the No. 30 spot, nobody will stop me from winning!"

"Ah, but wait...there's a catch." Force suddenly said, interrupting the three. "See, if you win, you enter No. 30 in the Rumble, but...if you so happen as to be the one pinned or submitted in the Triple Threat..." A devilish grin emerged on Force. "Then you will have to start the Royal Rumble at No. 1!"

"WHAT?!" The three shouted at the same time.

"You can't be serious!" Scourge shouted.

"Oh I am, and it's official, whether you like that stipulation or not." Force said coolly. "There's everything to win in this match, yet everything to lose here. I suggest you prepare yourselves the best you can. You're all dismissed."

The three radically different wrestlers stared down each other before they all began to leave the room, but Force's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Jason's preventing him from leaving.

"...except for you." Force stated as Jason turned back to him.

"What now?" Jason asked coldly.

"I thought I let you know something else." Force told him. "See, next week, in a preview of the Royal Rumble match, we're going to have ourselves a Six-Man Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal!"

Jason scoffed at the announcement. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"What that has to do with you..." Force smirked. "...is that whoever wins that Battle Royal...gets a shot at your Intercontinental Title at Royal Reckoning!"

Jason's eyes widened to the fullest. "What?! I'll be defending my title on the same night I enter the Royal Rumble?!"

"Yeah, and it's final, so I suggest not getting pinned next week, or you'll have to start off the Royal Rumble freakin' tired, title or no title." Force chuckled.

Jason stared daggers of death at Force, but the Fox just smirked coolly and placed his hands in his pockets. Eventually, Jason turned around and left the office, Force watching him leave with the same smirk on his face.

* * *

"Two more huge matches announced for next week man!" Church called. "We're going to have a Triple Threat between Scourge, Jason, and Bowser to decide the No. 30 and No. 1 entrants in the Rumble, and an Over-The-Top Rope Battle Royal to decide the No. 1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship for Royal Reckoning!"

"Sam hell, Jason is being screwed here!" Sarge stated. "Not only is he being forced to defend his title at Royal Reckoning, he could be forced to start the Royal Rumble at No. 1 after his defense! Not fair at all dammit!"

"That's how life crumbles at times!" Church retorted. "It wasn't fair for me when I got shot by Caboose, but that's how it happens sometimes! Jason has to take it like a man, and if he doesn't want to start at No. 1, all he has to do is win the match next week, or not get pinned at least. That simple!"

"Still not fair, dammit!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

Boos came down from the crowd as the music played, the stage gaining pink highlights and when the music picked up, Lightning came out onto the stage with her title belt over her shoulder. She looked out to the crowd with a seemingly emotionless look on her before she took her title off her shoulder and raised it among the sea of boos and walked down the ramp with her raised title above her. She then slid into the ring and stood in the center of the ring, raising her title above her head as she stared out at the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"The Women's Champion is in action right now, and she has been the hottest female in UCA right now!" Church said. "Debuting a little over a year ago, she has made a huge impact and beaten some of the top names in the female division here! She topped it off by becoming Women's Champion and has held onto that title for about four months now!"

"She's just as her name implies, like lightning she destroys all in her path!" Sarge screams. "No woman can ever hope to match Lightning! She is the future of women's wrestling here in UCA, a woman favored by the Reds!"

"She certainly is very impressive and a very talented woman, but she can definitely be a bitch!" Church stated. "Let's see if she can keep her momentum going with a win tonight!"

**("My Sweet Passion" by Nikki Gregoroff)**

The crowd cheered as the music played and Amy Rose came out moments later with her Piko Piko Hammer and smile on her face. She raised her hammer in the air, and pink pyro went off around her before she made her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans along the way before entering the ring and raising her hammer into the air.

"And introducing next, from the Little Planet, weighing at 127 lbs., Amy Rose!"

"Amy Rose is one of our premiere female veterans in UCA!" Church stated. "Debuting here in 1995, she is a three-time Women's Champion, and is one of the more respected female competitors we have! Her rivalries with Rouge and Sally Acorn are among the best the division has had!"

"Yeah, but guess what, her time is up!" Sarge said. "She had her time in the spotlight, and now she's washed-up! It's time for her step aside and make room for the future! The future known as Lightning!"

"Hey, don't be an ass!" Church replied. "Amy's still got something in the tank, and she thinks so as well! If Lightning wants Amy to step aside, she's going to have to make her by defeating her tonight!"

Amy placed her hammer outside the ring while Lightning gave her belt to ringside and the ref rang the bell. The two met in the middle of the ring in a lockup, where Lightning placed Amy in a side headlock. Amy gritted her teeth in the hold before backing her and Lightning up the ropes and bounced of them, pushing Lightning off of her and to the opposite ropes. Lightning bounced off of them and hit Amy with a standing shoulder block, knocking her down onto her back to boos. She then bounced off the ropes again, but Amy turned over on her stomach and Lightning leapt over her. When Lightning came back, Amy shot up and suddenly arm dragged her! The crowd cheering, Lightning swiftly got up only to be arm dragged again! Lightning got up only to be dropkicked in the chest by Amy!

"Amy has got the Champ reeling here in the early part of the match!" Church said.

"Ah, she's just getting lucky is all!" Sarge stated.

Lightning rolled over to a corner and looked at Amy in surprise, while the pink hedgehog just smirked confidently. Lightning narrowed her eyes and got back up and once again met Amy in a lock up, and soon enough, she began to push Amy into a corner, and when she did, she let go and began unloading several punches to her face before whipping her into the opposite corner and following her in. When Amy reached the corner, she grabbed the ropes and pushed herself up in the air with them, letting Lightning running underneath her and landing behind her. Lightning stopped before hitting the corner, but was dropkicked in the back by Amy, crashing right into the corner before being hit with a Back Suplex!

"Damn, Amy is all over the Women's Champ right now!" Church called.

Amy covers the champ!

1...

2...

Kick out!

"As if that could keep Lightning down for a three!" Sarge stated.

Amy picked Lightning and nailed a Sit-Out Facebuster on her, Lightning shooting to her knees as she held her face in pain! Amy picked her up and nailed a few forearms before whipping her into the ropes, and bending over for a Back Body Drop, but Lightning turned around as she came back and backflipped over Amy and landed behind her. Amy turned around and was hit with a Scoop Powerslam! Lightning covers! 1...2...Kick Out! Lightning frowns at Amy before picking her up and hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Amy, and then following it up with a Reverse DDT! Lightning covers again! 1...2...Amy kicks out! Lightning stands up and lands a knee across Amy's chest!

"Lightning has got Amy in trouble right now!" Church said. "Lightning has a mean streak nearly as bad as Tex's, and Amy may feel the brunt of it!"

Lightning frowned down at the hedgehog before picking her and landing several forearms before whipping her into a corner. Lightning went to the opposite corner and revved herself up before running full speed and landing a hard dropkick on Amy in the corner! Amy slumped to the ground and Lightning covered her! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning went to pick up Amy, but the hedgehog nailed a few shots to the midsection, and then struck with a hard uppercut that staggered Lightning back a bit. Amy ran at Lightning, but Lightning lifted her up and landed a Flapjack across the top rope on Amy! The hedgehog staggered back from the ropes, holding her throat in pain, and Lightning leapt at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Dropkick to the hedgehog!

"Lightning is dominating right now!" Church stated.

"Ha, is anyone really surprised?" Sarge laughed. "Her hair is the color pink, which is a shade of red, which automatically makes her better!"

"But Amy is pink too." Church pointed out.

"Shut up, Blue!" Sarge replied.

Lightning hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Amy kicks out!

Lightning picked up Amy, but the hedgehog suddenly rolls her up in a Small Package!

"Amy has Lightning rolled up out of nowhere!" Church called.

1...

2...

Lightning kicks out in time!

"Whoo, so close." Sarge sighed in relief. "Amy nearly stole that victory."

Both scrambled to their feet and Amy rushed at Lightning, only to be kicked in the stomach! Doubling over in pain, Amy soon found herself being placed in the suplex position by Lightning and was lifted up off her feet. But suddenly, Amy twists herself in mid-air AND LANDS A BACKSTABBER ON LIGHTNING! The Champ fell to the ground, arching her back in pain when Amy leapt at the ropes and landed a Springboard Moonsault to cheers from the crowd.

"Dagnabbit, Lightning, don't let this wash-up get the better of you!" Sarge stated. "You're the champ, you're better than her!"

Amy pins Lightning off the Springboard!

1...

2...

Lightning kicks out before the three!

"Lightning shows why she's Champ by kicking out in time!" Church said.

Amy picks up Lightning and whips her into the ropes and bends over for a Back Body Drop again, but Lightning this time gets a Sunset Flip and rolls her up into a pin! 1...2...Kick out! Both get up to their feet, and Lightning jumped for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Amy ducked and the Champ crashed down to the ground! Amy then leapt at Lightning and got an Oklahoma Roll pin! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Both get up to their feet again and Amy goes for a clothesline, but Lightning ducks, gets Amy in a wasitlock, and lands a HUGE German Suplex, landing in a pinning position!

1...

2...

Amy kicks out before the three!

"Damn, these two are going full throttle right now!" Church said. "The action is fast-paced right now!"

"But Lightning is faster than Amy because she's LIGHTNING!" Sarge screamed.

"I don't think that what's her name is meant to mean, Sarge." Church replied.

Amy held her neck as she got up and Lightning grabbed, looking to throw her out of the ring, but Amy reverses and throws her over the top rope! Lightning hangs on however and lands on the apron! Amy went to get Lightning, only to get a shoulder block through the ropes to the midsection. Amy bent over in pain, and Lightning leaps over the ropes...AND NAILS THE LIGHTNING FLASH (Slingshot DDT)!

"LIGHTNING FLASH ON AMY!" Church shouted. "Lightning got all of that DDT no doubt about it!"

Amy is laid out as Lightning turns her over for the cover!

1...

2...

AMY KICKS OUT AT 2.85!

"Sam hell, how did Amy kick out of that?!" Sarge exclaimed. "The Lightning Flash should've done it! Damn persistent hedgehog!"

Lightning grabbed Amy and whipped her into a corner and ran at her full speed! Amy lifts her foot and catches Lightning in the face, staggering her back. Amy leaps onto second turnbuckle and bounces off the ropes, landing a Springboard Crossbody on Lightning...BUT LIGHTNING ROLLS THROUGH AND GETS AMY IN A COVER!

1...

2...

AMY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Damn, Lightning nearly stole that victory there with the roll-through!" Church stated. "Amy better be more careful!"

They get back to their feet and Lightning throws a clothesline at Amy, but she ducks it and grabs Lightning...PIKO PIKO COMBO (STO Backbreaker followed by Reverse STO)!

"THERE IT IS!" Church shouts. "AMY'S PATENTED PIKO PIKO COMBO! THAT COULD BE IT!"

Amy hooks the leg of Lightning!

1...

2...

LIGHTNING GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"Sweet merciful hell, that was too close for comfort!" Sarge called out. "Lightning, do something out there! You're better than this!"

Amy got up and went to the apron and climbed up the nearest turnbuckle, looking to a high-flying move. However, when she reached the top, Lightning suddenly shot up form the ground and hit a hard right hand, stopping Amy in her tracks! She then climbed up the turnbuckle and stood on the top turnbuckle with Amy sitting on it...AND HITS A TOP ROPE FRANKENSTEINER!

"DAMN, LIGHTNING WITH ONE HELL OF A FRANKENSTEINER FROM THE TOP!" Church shouted.

"YES! NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT PINKIE SURVIVING THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Lightning quickly crawled over to the prone Amy and pinned her!

1...

2...

AMY WITH THE SHOULDER AT 2.99!

"Amy still has something in the tank, Sarge!" Church stated.

Lightning sighed in frustration as she frowned before picking her up, and placed her own head between Amy's leg and lifted her upside down to a chorus of boos, setting up for the Lightning Strikes (Kneeling Back-to-Belly Piledriver)! However, Amy suddenly began to squirm in her grip, and suddenly got out of it and rolled Lightning up! 1...2... LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.9! Lightning got to her feet, but Amy suddenly kicked her in the gut and grabbed her in a front facelock to cheers!

"Oh boy, Rose DDT coming up!" Church called.

"No anything but that!" Sarge shouted. "That'll put Lightning down for good!"

Amy was about to hit the Rose DDT (Evenflow DDT), but Lightning suddenly spins out of the hold and whips Amy into the corner. Lightning came after her, but Amy catches her with a kick to the gut. As Lightning bent over holding her stomach, Amy leapt onto the second turnbuckle and went for a Springboard Sunset Flip, but Lightning suddenly caught her in mid-air, holding her upside down behind her!

"Oh crap, Amy got caught, and look at the position she's in!" Church said.

Lightning carried Amy over to the center of the ring...

...AND HITS THE LIGHTNING STRIKES!

"LIGHTNING STRIKES!" Church shouts. "LIGHTNING STRIKES ON AMY!"

The crowd boos as Amy was laid out and Lightning hooks the leg!

"Amy Rose..."

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd boos as Lightning got off of Amy with the same stoic, emotionless expression on her face as she stared down at her defeated opponent. The ref handed Lightning her Women's Title belt and raised her hand in victory.

"Amy put up one hell of a fight against Lightning tonight." Church said. "But when Lightning caught Amy in mid-air, it was all she wrote for this match!"

"You got that right, Blue!" Sarge exclaimed. "Lightning just showed everybody why she's the Champ, and showed why Amy has got nothing on her! She is a proud Red after all!"

"I don't even want to know how you came to that conclusion." Church shook his head.

Lightning looked down at Amy Rose with her stoic expression before stepping over her and walking over to the turnbuckle, climbing up to the top of it and raised her title belt for all to see in the sea of boos before jumping off of it and walking off to the back.

"Regardless of how you feel about Lightning, there's no doubt that she's got skill!" Church stated. "You got to respect this chick for what she brings to the table!"

"Of course you have to respect her!" Sarge exclaimed. "She's the Women's Champion, she deserves the respect! And she's the future, whether these people like it or not! So they can suck it!"

"Peach had better be watching this, because Lightning will be no walk in the park when they fight for the Women's Title." Church said

* * *

_(Promo)_

_"It happens only once a year..."_

_Shows groups of fictional wrestlers duking it out in the middle of the ring and throwing each other over the top rope._

_"The chance to headline UCA's greatest stage..."_

_The Final Clash stage is shown as fireworks go off around it._

_"The opportunity to fight for the richest prize..."_

_Mario raises the World Title above his head with a smirk on his face._

_"The moment where you can make history..."_

_Shows Jecht throwing out 13 people, Spongebob shockingly eliminating Batman, Mario and Sonic doing battle as the final two in 1994, and Red making a shocking return to a thunderous ovation._

_"The Royal Rumble Match..."_

_"BUGS BUNNY HAS WON THE FIRST UCA ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"THE ROOKIE HAS PULLED IT OFF! SPONGEBOB HAS WON THE RUMBLE!"_

_"RED HAS GONE COAST TO DAMN COAST TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"GOLD IS THE REAL DEAL! HE HAS WON THE RUMBLE!"_

_"GODDAMMIT, SCOURGE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!"_

_"TEX HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE! SHE'S THE FIRST FEMALE ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER!"_

_"Who will headline Final Clash? Who will be...The One?"_

* * *

"The Royal Rumble, man..." Church said. "One of our premiere and most exciting events of the year, inspired by the WWE of course. So many great events have taken place during that match, and this year, thirty fictional wrestlers will once again duke it out for the chance to main event our biggest event of the year, Final Clash."

"There's no telling what the hell is going to happen at the Royal Rumble." Sarge stated. "Every year, something absolutely, positively crazy happens that takes us all by surprise. Even I, a proud Red, can't predict what will happen exactly."

"There truly is no telling, but as every year before it, it's likely that the Royal Rumble will make history." Church said. "It's just the matter of finding out who will be The One this year to headline Final Clash."

"And I guarantee it'll be a person absolutely favored by the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd suddenly went into booing mode as the music played, and none other than Johnny Cage himself came out onto the stage with an arrogant smirk and swag. Cage looked out towards the crowd and just continued to smirk arrogantly as he slicked his hair back before throwing his hands forward Dolph-Ziggler style before walking down the ramp, acting as if the crowd was loving him before entering the ring and getting up on turnbuckle, acting even more arrogant.

"Oh no, not this dude." Church groaned. "It's Johnny Cage, dammit. This guy debuted here a few months ago, and he's been a damn pain in our sides ever since. This Hollywood reject continues to come out here and gloat every single day and it's so damn annoying!"

"He's not a reject, his movies are hot cakes in the box office!" Sarge retorted. "Hell, he even does his own stunts, no special effects! This man is so awesome, he's now a wrestler! He's the best!"

"He's not the best! He's a conceited douchebag is what he is!" Church stated. "If he somehow makes it big in this company, I may just go jump off a bridge! Ugh, crap, we're going to have hear from him right now!"

Johnny Cage grabbed himself a mic and looked out to the booing crowd smirked. "Thank you everyone for that warm reception!" The crowd just booed louder at that statement. "Now I know how much of a treat it is for you all to be in presence of the biggest Hollywood star of all time, who starred in films such as 'Massive Strike,' 'Citizen Cage,' and 'Ninja Mime'! It must be absolutely an honor for people as low as yourselves to be in the presence of such greatness! But now it's time to get to the matter at hand. See, I came into Fiction Wrestling to show you all that what you see from me in my movies isn't special effects, that I am the real deal! And I've done just that, I've proved to you all just how good I am, and that I can be just about anything I want to be! You know, since I'm better than all of you!But you know, some of you have been calling me a joke, comic relief, a fake, someone who's just a pain and can't be big in this business! Well, I'm Johnny Cage, and I'm going to prove all you wannabes wrong! I wracked my brain trying to find the best to take down all you lame-ass critics, and I figured it out! I'm going to show the world how great I am...by winning the Royal Rumble!"

"He can't be serious, can he?!" Church said in disbelief, the crowd chanting "Hell No! Hell No! Hell No!"

"Oh, he's serious, Blue!" Sarge stated. "And why is that so hard to believe?! Johnny Cage is for real, Johnny Cage is the bomb, unlike the overslacking Grif! I wish Johnny could give that Grif a Nut Punch!"

"If he wins the Royal Rumble, I will kill myself, I swear!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it's true! You're looking at the winner of the Royal Rumble right here!" Johnny proclaimed. "And there's no better choice than me! I'm the next big thing in UCA! I'm the rising star of this company! Ain't nobody in that match that can hold a candle to the ability I possess! I'm going be throwing people left and right out of that ring, and you can damn sure bet on me breaking Jecht's record of 13 eliminations! I'm taking Scourge down! I'm taking Bowser down! I'm taking Jason down! I'm taking Senji out! I'm taking Crash out! I'm taking Fox out! And I'm taking you out..." He suddenly pointed to a pretty woman in the crowd, and smirked. "...to dinner."

"Ugh, someone shut this guy up, please." Church pleaded.

"Don't, this stuff is gold right here!" Sarge retorted.

"Heh, no one in the back can ever hope to stop me in that Rumble!" Johnny stated. "I'm bigger than all of them! There's not one person on this roster that's a bigger star than me! And what's more..."

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

A thunderous ovation suddenly came from the crowd as everyone stood on their feet at the sound of the music! The crowd is wild with cheers...

...AS  **RED**  COMES OUT ONTO THE STAGE, THE CHEERS GETTING EVEN LOUDER!

"IT'S RED! THE POKEMON MASTER IS HERE!" Church shouted. "MADISON SQUARE HAS EXPLODED HERE! YOU CAN BARELY HEAR THE MUSIC!"

Red looked out towards the absolutely deafening crowd, surveying it with a close eye before smiling and tipping the hat on his head in the way only he can, covering his eyes before making his way down the ramp and towards the ring, an irked Johnny watching him the whole time.

"You want to talk about greatness, you're looking at one of the greatest of all time here!" Church stated. "Red is an eight-time World Champion, four-time Intercontinental Champion, three-time Tag Team Champion, former Cruiserweight Champion, three-time and first-ever Hardcore Champion in '98! He's the first man to win the Grand Slam in UCA, and he's the FIRST-EVER UCA Undisputed World Champion! And he's the only two-time winner of the UCA Royal Rumble! The Pokemon Master has done it all in UCA, he's the biggest star and draw we have!"

"I don't know what to think of this guy!" Sarge admitted "I mean, he wears the color red, his eyes are red, hell, he's named Red! I love all of that about him, but dammit he does things I just don't like at times! Like now, interrupting Cage during his glorious promo! That's not right at all for a Red!"

"Screw you Sarge, me and these fans are glad he's out here shutting Johnny up once and for all!" Church stated. "Johnny wants to talk about greatness, he's in the presence of the very face of UCA. Maybe now he'll learn a little something about humility."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Johnny questioned angrily as Red made his way into the ring. "This is my time! This is my moment! You don't belong here, you old fossil! I'm the next generation of wrestlers, you don't hold a candle to my star power! Go back to 1996 when your games actually mattered! Just go..."

Johnny was stopped mid-sentence when Red suddenly moved past him, positioned himself back-to-back to Johnny, and hooked him up...

Red lifts Johnny over his shoulders...

POKE-FLOW (Sit-Out Over-The-Shoulder Facebuster/Chris Cash's Cash Flow)! POKE-FLOW ON JOHNNY CAGE!

"YES! THE POKE-FLOW!" Church cheered. "RED JUST NAILED HIS ICONIC FINISHER ON JOHNNY CAGE! RED JUST SHUT UP JOHNNY BIG TIME!"

"NO! WHY, RED, WHY?!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd practically exploded when Red hit his finisher, Johnny Cage bouncing off the mat into a sitting position with a blank look on his face before falling down to the ground motionless. Red took a knee as he looked down at the prone Johnny for a few seconds, the crowd chanting his name feverishly, an unreadable look on his face before turning his attention to the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling. Standing up to his feet, he pointed to the sign before looking out to the crowd and holding up three fingers in the air.

"Red is letting his actions speak louder than his words tonight, and it's pretty clear what he's stating here." Church said. "He's saying he's going to win the Royal Rumble for a record third time and headline Final Clash one more time!"

"D'oh, as much as I hate to admit it, especially after he ruined Johnny's night, he's one of the top favorites to win." Sarge admitted. "His record at the Rumble speaks for itself!

"Exactly Sarge, Red won in 2000 and 2006, lasting the longest in the Rumble at 65:33 in 2000!" Church stated. "He's looking for the trifecta this year, and every person in the Rumble will be watching out for him, because they know he can do it too!"

Red took his leave and exited the ring, leaving Johnny still laid out from the Poke-Flow. He walked up the ramp and stopped when he reached the stage, turning around to face the roaring fans. When he did, he tipped his hat, covering his eyes, and raised his fist in the air prompting the crowd to cheer even louder.

"Red arrived, Poke-Flowed, and left." Church stated. "The Pokemon Master makes an impact here tonight, and gains momentum heading into Royal Reckoning. Will Red be The One for the third time in his career? We'll have to wait for Royal Reckoning to find out."

* * *

"Hello everybody, it's Simmons again, your favorite red soldier." Simmons said as the Titantron showed the interview area. "Now Grif was originally supposed to do the interview here, but he was too much of a complete lazy-ass to even try to do it, so I'm filling in him for him here. And now, my guest at this time, the Women's Champion, Lightning!"

The crowd boos as Lightning is shown on the screen, her same stoic expression on her as she held her title over her shoulder with an air of pride about her.

"Lightning, you just came off an impressive victory over the veteran, Amy, tonight." Simmons stated. "And now you will be heading into a title defense against the No. 1 Contender Peach, who is very decorated female wrestler in Fiction Wrestling, and we don't know when this match will take place. And Peach took a few jabs at you earlier tonight. Anything you would like to say in response?"

"You know, ever since I first debuted here, ever since my first game came out, people have been criticizing me from the very start." Lightning stated. "Whether it was being a moody bitch, or being a simple rip-off, people ripped on me over and over! People said I couldn't live up to the Final Fantasy legacy, and that I would just fade away. Well, look at me now..." She lifted her title for all to see. "A year after my debut, and I'm the Women's Champion of UCA! I proved myself that I am just as good as Cloud, as Sephiroth, as Jecht, I proved that I may be better than them, I proved all those who talked me down wrong! To all those fans who were against me, who said such things about me, they can go fuck themselves for all I care because they have no idea what I've gone through in my life! They turned their backs on me the moment I came here, so screw them! Peach wants to call me moody, brooding, she can mock my name, but she is nothing more than some old relic who's trying to hang on to her glory days when she's just riding Mario's coattails now, while I'm charting my own course in UCA! Peach can't hang with me in that ring! Nobody can! I am the best female fiction wrestler today, and I will prove it to everybody soon enough! Nobody in UCA can defeat me for this title!"

"Nobody can defeat you?" Lightning looked forward and none other than  **Tifa Lockheart** stood across from her. "I beg to differ, Lightning. Everyone loses at some point, and who knows, for you, it could happen sooner or later."

"What are you doing here, Tifa?" Lightning questioned. "I have nothing to do with you right now."

"Just wanted to set the record straight onto the few things, as hearing you run your mouth on the TV got pretty annoying soon enough." Tifa replied with a smirk. "See, I take offense to the fact that you just called yourself the best female fiction wrestler. I mean, how dare you, how dare you presume yourself to be on such a level when you have yet to truly test yourself here, truly define your career? Gwen Tennyson, Sailor Moon, Ino Yamanaka, Agent Tex, and especially Samus Aran all have the right to lay claim to such a title because of what they have been able to accomplish, while you haven't been here for more than a year and you have the arrogance to call yourself better than them? Unreal. I mean I've done more than you here. Sure you became Women's Champ in your first year here, but you haven't done anything to even be mentioned among their names, and for that matter, you haven't done anything to show yourself to be worthy of being a great and original Final Fantasy character. Face it, you're just a female Cloud."

Lightning's eyes went wide with rage as she got into Tifa's face. "Don't...you...dare...CALL ME THAT! I am not a female Cloud! I am Lightning, the Women's Champion! My game helped revive the popularity of the Final Fantasy series, I have been through more pain than you can possibly imagine, my skill outclasses that of more than half of the locker room, including you! You better watch your mouth Tifa, your time in UCA has passed, and if you dare push me any farther, you will regret it."

Tifa didn't flinch and stared just as hard back at Lightning. "I'm just telling you how it is, Lightning." She said. "Want to be the greatest? Want to show you're not a female Cloud? Prove it to me and everyone else."

"I don't need to prove anything to the likes of you or these fans." Lightning retorted.

"Then things will stay the same." Tifa stated. "And maybe I have been around for a long time, but I sure as hell got a lot left in my tank, and a lot to teach a disrespectful chick like you, so maybe it's YOU who shouldn't push me if you know what's good for you. Take my words to heart, Lightning, you might actually learn something from them.

Tifa then left the interview area, leaving a fuming Lightning alone with Simmons. "Tifa wants to say I'm not that good?" She said. "Well trust me, I will prove that outdated woman wrong, one way or another."

* * *

"Wow, glad I wasn't Simmons there." Church stated. "That situation was damn intense between those two woman. Tifa took exception to Lightning's words and put her in her place."

"How dare that Tifa interrupt the great Lightning!" Sarge exclaimed. "Lightning is the future, like shotguns are the future of the military! Tifa is just a thing of the past!"

"Hey, Tifa is a five-time Women's Champ in UCA, she's one of the pioneers of the division here!" Church stated. "If there's one person who knows what she is talking about, it's Tifa. Lightning may want to actually listen to what she was just told."

"D'oh, Lightning will prove how obsolete Tifa is soon enough!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Maybe, but that's for another time." Church stated. "Right now, it's time for our main event of the night, the last of our three title matches!"

"The following contest is your main event for the evening, and it is for the UCA Tag Team Championship!"

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played, the stage gaining red highlights, as Knuckles came out on the stage with a very intense look on his face. He looked out to the crowd before bashing his fists together several times and raising a fist in the air before walking down the ramp with a purpose. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, raising his fist in the air for all.

"Introducing the challengers, first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 243 lbs., Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Knuckles has been looking forward to this match all night, and rightfully so!" Church stated. "Knuckles came within inches of winning the World Title last night, only for the Mushroom Kingdom to come in and screw him big time!"

"I appreciate the fact that Knuckles is the color red, I love it, but Knuckles should just admit that the better Red won!" Sarge exclaimed. "Super Mario pinned Knuckles last night, so Knuckles is obviously inferior to Mario. Why can't he accept that?!"

"Okay, you must be blind as hell, because Mario would've lost if the Mushroom Kingdom didn't help him!" Church exclaimed. "Knuckles is looking to get his hands on Mario after what was pulled, and this is definitely his chance to get some major payback!"

**("Meant to Live" by Switchfoot)**

The crowd continued their loud cheers as Tails came out onto the stage with a big smile on his face, giving out a big wave to them before doing a few warm up leaps. He then walked down the rampway, slapping and shaking hands with the fans before leaping up onto the apron and then leaped over the top rope. He high-fived Knuckles and then went over to a turnbuckle, climbed up a bit on it and raised both hands in the air.

"And introducing his partner, from Westside Island, weighing at 198 lbs., Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

"Tails also has a beef with the Mario Bros. and wants retribution tonight." Church stated. "Can't blame him when he got his brains scrambled with a vicious chair shot by Luigi that took him out of the game."

"Oh, boo hoo, Tails got hit with a chair, I'm gonna cry." Sarge mocked. "This is wrestling, not ballet, Tails shouldn't be complaining! Plus, Triple Threats are No DQ, so the fox should've been smart enough to know it would happen!"

"Luigi wasn't even a part of the damn match, Sarge!" Church shouted. "Luigi came in when Mario was in deep shit and took Tails out to save his brother! Bullshit if you ask me, but Tails and Knuckles can pay them back indefinitely! It may not be the World Title, but Tails and Knuckles are determined to take those Tag Titles if it means pissing off the Mario Bros.!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

Thunderous boos sounded from the crowd drowning the music as Mario and Luigi suddenly came hopping onto stage and jumped into the air with their fists raised, red and green pyro suddenly going off in sync with them. When they landed, Mario and Luigi smirked smugly at the crowd and raised their fists in the air, their Tag Title around their waists and the World Title on Mario's shoulder. Mario and Luigi made their way down the ramp in a smug fashion before entering the ring, Luigi hanging off the ropes with a fist in the air whole Mario went onto the turnbuckle and raised his World Title and shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"And now, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at a combined weight of 465 lbs., they are the reigning and defending Tag Team Champions of the World, the World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros.!"

"This is the first time that the Mario Bros. will be defending the Tag Titles in two or three months." Church stated. "Thanks to them, the title and the Tag Division have completely suffered, being pushed out of the spotlight."

"Are you crazy, Blue? Mario and Luigi have done no such thing!" Sarge argued. "If anything, they have elevated the status of the Tag Titles. The fact that one half of the Champions is the World Champ brings it such prestige! You should be proud that such a legendary duo hold the titles!"

"Screw that, Sarge, those titles have been treated as props ever since those two won it!" Church exclaimed. "All the attention has been placed on Mario and his World Title, they don't really care about those titles, which is a complete disgrace considering all the great teams that have held the titles! I hope to God that Tails and Knuckles win tonight and get those titles off the Mario Bros.! Maybe then, the titles will mean something again!"

Mario and Luigi looked at their opponents across form them, who glared at brothers in return. Mario and Luigi just smirked as they unhooked their belts and raised them as if to gloat to Tails and Knuckles. The two then handed their belts to the ref who then raised them for all to see before handing them to the ring crew. It was decided that Mario and Tails would start the match, and the ref rang the bell.

"Here we go, the Mario Bros. and Tails and Knuckles for the Tag Team Championship!" Church said.

Mario and Tails slowly crept to the middle of the ring, raising their arms as they began to meet each other. Just when it looked like they were about to lock up, Mario suddenly backed off and tagged in his brother, the crowd booing loudly as Mario just smirked at Tails.

"Oh come on, Mario just backed off from Tails and tagged his brother from the start!" Church exclaimed. "Mario wants no part of Tails."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Blue!" Sarge stated. "The great red Mario is just being smart and messing with those anthros. No reason to fight them now!"

Tails frowned as Luigi entered and Mario got onto the apron. After shooting a glare at Mario, he turned his attention to Luigi and met him in a lock-up. Luigi grabbed Tails in a Side Headlock, and then took him down with a Snapmare Takedown. The crowd booed as Luigi kept the Side Headlock on Tails, but the fox suddenly wrapped his legs around his head and brought him down, forcing Luigi to break the hold. Luigi pushed himself out of the hold he was in and both got to their feet and Luigi rushed at Tails. The fox leapfrogged over the green brother, and when Luigi turned around, Tails took him down with a Snapmare Takedown of his own and held him in a headlock. Luigi quickly managed to get to his feet, Tails still holding him, and backed them into the ropes before pushing him to the opposite ropes. When Tails came back to him, however, the fox nailed a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw, the crowd cheering as Luigi dropped to the mat and Tails pinned him! 1...Kick out!

"Tails just dropped Luigi with that Spinning Heel Kick!" Church called. "And damn was it as hard as hell!"

Tails picked up Luigi and whipped him into the corner before tagging in Knuckles, and rushed at Luigi. He jumped at the green plumber, landing on him and hitting a Monkey Flip, Luigi crashing down to the mat on his back, and Knuckles stood on the second turnbuckle and landed a Diving Body Splash! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Knuckles picked up Luigi and whipped him into the ropes, hitting him with a Back Body Drop when he came back, and then bouncing off the ropes and dropping a leg across the throat! Knuckles covers again! 1...2...Kick out! Knuckles picked Luigi, wrapped his arms around his waist, and hit a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex! 1...2...Luigi kicks out again!

"Luigi is trying to survive here as Knuckles is just hammering him with move after move!" Church called.

"Goddammit Luigi, do something!" Sarge exclaimed. "Your Mario's brother for God's sake!"

Knuckles picked Luigi back to his feet, but the plumber began to punch Knuckles in the gut, forcing him to let him go. Luigi nailed an uppercut and then backed up into the ropes and bounced off them, but Knuckles grabbed him and hanged him across the top rope. Luigi coughed as he held his throat, Knuckles tagging in Tails all the while. Knuckles grabbed Luigi from behind, lifted him up into the air, and Tails grabbed his head, and two simultaneously hit a Back Suplex and Neckbreaker! The crowd cheered as Luigi was laid out, Tails making the cover!

1...

2...

Luigi gets the shoulder up!

"D'oh, I can't believe Luigi is getting his ass beaten!" Sarge stated. "He's letting his amazing brother down right there!"

Luigi rolled onto his stomach as the ref checked on him, and Tails backed himself into the ropes. But when he did, Mario suddenly shot out from the apron and nailed him in the back of the head with a well-placed right hand without the ref looking, the crowd booing loudly as Tails staggered forward. Luigi suddenly shot up into the air, grabbed Tails' head, and landed a Jumping DDT!

"Dammit, that Mario just struck Tails behind the ref's back and Luigi took advantage!" Church cursed.

"Hey, that's SUPER Mario to you, dirty Blue!" Sarge shouted.

Luigi covered the downed Tails!

1...

2...

Tails manages to kick out in time!

Luigi dragged the prone Tails over to his corner and tagged his brother to deafening boos, and Mario smugly entered the ring. The two brothers jumped into the air and stomped onto Tails chest, causing the fox to sit up in pain, only for Mario and Luigi to give him double boots right to the face, knocking him back down onto the mat! Mario drops down for the pin. 1...2...Tails manages to kick out! Mario picks Tails up and whips him into the ropes, looking for a clothesline, but Tails ducked and bounced off the ropes. Mario, however, caught Tails and hit him with a huge Hip Toss, but held onto his arm and suddenly locked in a Cross Armbreaker!

"Crap, Cross Armbreaker out of nowhere!" Church exclaimed. "Mario's wrestling ability just came into play as he applied an Armbreak from a Hip Toss!"

Tails flailed around in the ring as Mario pulled back on his arm, looking as if to pull it out of his socket! Tails cried out in pain as he continued to flail his body in the ring, and raised his hand in the air as if though to tap, but suddenly the crowd began to clap and cheer, as well as Knuckles, trying to will Tails to fight through! Tails, hearing those cheers, decided to persevere and began inch himself closer and closer to the ropes, and every time he did, Mario just wrenched on the arm even farther, intensifying the pain. But Tails endured and reached out to the ropes, only fingertips away but not quite there. Mario thought he had him...but Tails suddenly uses his legs and wraps them around the rope!

"Ah crap, damn those legs for getting to the ropes!" Sarge stated. "Why does Tails even have those legs in the first place?"

"Oh I don't know Sarge, maybe SO HE CAN WALK!" Church shouted. "Idiot."

Mario kept the Cross Armbreaker applied until the count of four by the ref and let go, and looked at Tails visibly irritated. The fox held his arm in pain as he was picked up and given a SLAP TO THE FACE BY MARIO! Tails leaned against the ropes from the impact as Mario yelled at him "You are not on my level and never will be, you stupid fox!" Mario then grabbed Tails' arm and whipped him into the adjacent ropes, ready to hit a big move, but when Tails came back to him, the fox suddenly nails a Front Dropkick on the World Champ, knocking him down to the ground to a chorus of cheers!

"I think Mario may be regretting that slap to the face now!" Church shouted. "Tails just dropped him with a Front Dropkick in a snap!"

Both competitors were laid out across the ring as the ref began to count and soon enough both began to get to their feet. Tails was first up, rubbing the cheek that was slapped with a look of anger before turning to Mario, and nailing him with a clothesline with his good arm, and when Mario got up, nailed him with yet another one! Mario scrambled to his feet, only to get nailed in the jaw with a Back Heel Kick from Tails! Tails with the quick cover! 1...2...Mario kicks out in the nick of time! Tails sizes up Mario and when he gets to his feet, leaps at the ropes and springboards off them, looking for the Flying Chuck (Springboard Head Kick)! Mario suddenly ducks out of the way, and Tails crashes down to the ground!

"Aha, Mario's too smart for Tails!" Sarge exclaims. "Then again, who can be smarter than a proud Red like him?"

Tails groaned in pain as he stood, only for Mario to grab him and nail a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Tails stands up straight up completely knocked for a loop before Mario grabs him and HITS A HUGE RELEASE CAPTURE SUPLEX! Tails' body bounces off the mat and lies on his side before Mario goes over to him and covers him!

1...

2...

TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Damn, too close to call!" Church stated. "That mistake nearly cost Tails the match there!"

"Goddammit, I wish it had!" Sarge added.

Mario picked up the fox and dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Luigi. Mario grabbed Tails and lifted him up into the Backbreaker position extending a knee, while Luigi climbed the turnbuckle. The two brothers smirked before Luigi dived off and they nailed a Elbow Drop/Backbreaker combination on the fox! The crowd goes "Ooohh" as Tails flips out of Mario's grip and lands on his stomach motionless!

"Damn, Tails just got destroyed with that double team move!" Church exclaimed.

"Hah, yes, show those anthros you are the king of tag teams, Mario Bros.!" Sarge stated.

Luigi turns Tails over and covers him!

"Crap! Come on Tails, kick out!" Church urged.

1...

2...

TAILS GET THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Dagnabbit, stay down you stupid fox!" Sarge demanded.

Luigi picks Tails up and nails a few forearm shots to the face before whipping him into the ropes and nailing him with a High Knee on the rebound! Luigi drops for the cover! 1...2...Tails kicks out again! Luigi once again grabs Tails, but the fox suddenly shoots up and nails a hard dropkick to the jaw of Luigi, dropping him to a chorus of cheers! Tails drapes an arm over Luigi! 1...2...Luigi gets the shoulder up in time! Tails breathed heavily as he slowly picked up Luigi, but the green plumber suddenly grabbed Tails in the suplex position and hooked a leg...GREEN LIGHTNING (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker)!

"GREEN LIGHTNING ON TAILS!" Church exclaimed. "Dammit, Mario and Luigi are going to retain! Shit!"

"Yes Blue, that's just the way of life, the Reds being superior to all!" Sarge stated.

Luigi hooks the leg of Tails!

1...

2...

TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"WAIT, YES!" Church cheered. "TAIlS AND KNUCKLES ARE STILL IN THIS THING!"

"DAMMIT, STAY DOWN YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" Sarge shouted.

Luigi groaned in frustration as he looked down at the exhausted Tails. Deciding to finish it once and for all, Luigi picked up Tails and placed him in the suplex position and lifted him up into the air, looking to hit the Luigi Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex Twisted Into A Sit-Down Tombstone Piledriver), but Tails suddenly twisted himself and got out of Luigi's grip, landing behind him and pushing him away. Luigi turned around to get Tails...BUT THE FOX SUDDENLY NAILS HIM WITH THE FLYING CHUCK! THE CROWD CHEERS LOUDLY AS LUIGI DROPS!

"FLYING CHUCK!" Church shouted. "FLYING CHUCK ON LUIGI! TAILS HAS CREATED AN OPPORTUNITY HERE!"

"DAMN THAT FOX TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both competitors were laid out and suddenly the crowd began to clap in rhythmic fashion as if to will Tails on, and the Luigi and Tails began to stir and they began crawling towards their corners. Knuckles and Mario held their hands out for the tag, hoping to get the tag that they needed. Both inched closer and closer to their partners, the crowd willing Tails on, and then Luigi and Tails tagged in Mario and Knuckles at the same time.

"Mario and Knuckles have been tagged in!" Church exclaimed. "Things are going to get real now!"

Mario and Knuckles immediately entered the ring and ran at one another, with Knuckles dropping Mario with a clothesline and then another! Mario got back up only to be pushed back into the ropes and whipped into the adjacent ones, and Knuckles hit him with a Snap Belly-to-Belly Suplex that caused the crowd to go wild as Knuckles screamed in intensity! Knuckles went to pick up Mario but the plumber hit a Facebreaker Knee Smash on the echidna that caused him to stagger back a bit and Mario rushed at him! Knuckles ducked the clothesline, and wrapped his arms around Mario's waist, and landed a HUGE GERMAN SUPLEX! Knuckles bring Mario back up and HITS A SECOND GERMAN SUPLEX! AND FINALLY KNUCKLES LANDS A THIRD GERMAN SUPLEX, BRIDGING IT INTO A PIN!

"The Triple Germans connect big time, and now Knuckles has Mario pinned!" Church stated.

1...

2...

MARIO KICKS OUT 2.99!

"Oh dear God, that was too close to bear!" Sarge stated. "Mario being pinned would've been a travesty!"

Mario held his neck in pain as Knuckles took a knee and looked out to the crowd, before making a slashing gesutre across his throat, the crowd going wild as a result. Knuckles dragged Mario to the middle of the ring before heading over to the turnbuckle and began climbing it!

"Knuckles is looking for the Echidna Headbutt!" Church shouts. "If he hits this, it's over!"

Knuckles crouched on the turnbuckle, preparing for the Echidna Headbutt (Diving Headbutt)...WHEN LUIGI LEAPS ONTO THE APRON AND THROWS HIM OFF! Knuckles crashes into the ring and Luigi enters, stomping away at the echidna to boos from the crowd.

"Yes, Luigi makes the save and now they're stomping away at that echidna!" Sarge cheered. "He doesn't deserve to wear the color red!"

Mario and Luigi picked Knuckles up and backed him into the ropes before whipping him to the opposite ones, but when he came back, Knuckles hit a Flying Clotehsline on both of them! The brothers drop to the ground as Luigi scramble back to his feet and goes after Knuckles, but the echidna and Luigi rushed straight into a Head Kick from Tails! The sound of the kick was heard all the way to the rafters as Luigi rolled towards the corner and stood up against it! Tails and Knuckles nodded to each other before Knuckles got on his hands and knees in front of Luigi, and Tails went to the opposite corner before the fox dashed forward, stepping across the back of Knuckles before leaping off it, nailing a Poetry in Motion on Luigi!

"Tails and Knuckles take a page out of the Hardyz' playbook and nail a picture perfect Poetry in Motion!" Church stated.

"Goddammit!" Sarge cursed.

Luigi stumbled out of the corner, only Tails to grab his head...

...AND HIT THE TAILS CYCLONE (Moonlight Drive)!

"TAILS CYCLONE!" Church shouts. "LUIGI GETS ALL OF TAILS' FINISHER! BYE BYE LUIGI, WE SURE WILL MISS YOU FOR THE REST OF THIS MATCH!"

Luigi rolled out of the ring from the impact as Knuckles leaned against the ropes and watched Luigi and Tails backed up and turned around...ONLY FOR MARIO TO HIT A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER ON HIM!

"Dammit, I forgot about Mario!" Church stated. "And that damn plumber just hit a Spinning Spinebuster!"

"Yes, that's the greatness of the red Mario at work!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails arched his back in pain as he rolled to the side of the ring, and Knuckles finally realized what happened and rushed at Mario, only for the plumber to lift him onto his shoulders! The crowd boos as Mario looked to deliver his signature move, but Knuckles suddenly got out of the hold and landed in front of Mario AND NAILS A DDT TO CHEERS FROM THE CROWD!

"NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"KNUCKLES HAS GOT MARIO REELING!" Church stated. "ONE PAIR OF TAG TITLES, COMING UP!"

Mario shot up in pain as his head bounced off the mat only for Knuckles to grab him and place him between his legs! The crowd absolutely popped as he went to wrap his arms around his waist...but he suddenly pushed Mario away! Knuckles rushes at the ropes...AND NAILS TOAD WHO LEAPT ONTO THE APRON HARD! TOAD GOES CRASHING DOWN TO THE GROUND!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chruch exclaimed. "IT'S THAT DAMN TOAD! HE TRIED TO INTERFERE BUT GOT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH! CAN'T THESE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM GUYS GO FOR A FAIR FIGHT?!"

Knuckles glared at the downed Toad on the outside and turned back around...ONLY TO BE LIFTED ONTO MARIO'S SHOULDER AND GET HIT WITH THE NINTENDOZER (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)!

"FUCK!" Church cursed. "MARIO HIT THE DAMN NINTENDOZER OFF THE DISTRACTION BY TOAD! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"YES! THANK YOU TOAD FOR COMING TO THE RESCUE!" Sarge cheered.

Mario stood up as Knuckles was laid out dragged him over to a corner, and the raised his hand in the air and shouted "It's Super Mario time!" He then went over to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top, and crouched on it, sizing up Knuckles.

"GODDAMMIT, MARIO IS LOOKING FOR THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!" Church shouted. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT DAMMIT! KNUCKLES AND TAILS HAD THIS MATCH WON, BUT THANKS TO THE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM, THEY'RE ABOUT TO BE SCREWED AGAIN!"

"THAT'S JUST HOW IT WORKS BLUE!" Sarge said joyfully. "MARIO'S A RED, AND REDS ALWAYS..."

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd stands on its feet at the sound of the music, popping like crazy as Mario turned his attention to the stage in absolute shock!

"WHAT?!" Church shouted. "SON OF A BITCH, COULD IT BE?! IS IT REALLY HIM?!"

"NO! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Sarge demanded. "HE'S GONE! MARIO ENDED HIS ASS! IT CAN'T BE!"

Mario was shaking his head in absolute denial, screaming "No! It can't be you! I ended you damn career! You are gone dammit!" He kept screaming similar thing as the music played...WHEN TAILS SUDDENLY LEAPED UP AND NAILED AN ENZIGURI TO MARIO'S HEAD!

"GODDAMN, TAILS JUST NAILED MARIO HARD!" Church shouted. "I FORGOT WE HAD A MATCH GOING ON! THIS COULD BE THE OPENING TAILS AND KNUCKLES NEED!"

Mario fell off the turnbuckle from the impact of the kick as the music stopped and stood up to his feet completely dazed before Knuckles shot up this feet and kicked him in the gut. Knuckles places him between his legs...Lifts him up on his shoulders...

DEEP IMPACT (Sit-Out Powerbomb)! THE CROWD EXPLODES!

"YES, THE DEEP IMPACT!" Church shouted. "KNUCKLES GOT ALL OF IT! PIN HIM, DAMMIT! PIN HIM!"

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sarge shouted. "THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Tails rushed at ropes and nailed a dropkick at Toad on the outside, preventing him from entering the ring as Knuckles makes the cover!

1...

2...

3!

"YES! TAILS AND KNUCKLES PULLED IT OFF!" Church shouted.

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

"Here are you winners, and NEEEEEEWWW Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

The crowd is going absolutely wild as Knuckles got off of Mario and raised his arms in the air, screaming in victory as Tails ran over to his friend and embraced him in joy. The two stood to their feet as the ref handed them the Tag Titles, and the two friends stared at the gold in joy and raised them in the air as the ref raised their hands in victory!

"WE GOT NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Church exclaimed. "AFTER MONTHS, THE TAG TITLES HAVE FINALLY BEEN WRENCHED FROM THOSE DAMN MARIO BROS.! TAILS AND KNUCKLES ENDED THE IRON GRIP THEY HAD ON THE TAG DIVISION!"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Sarge screamed. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! MARIO WAS DISTRACTED BY THAT GODDAMN MUSIC! THIS IS A TRAVESHAMOCKERY! MARIO WAS SCREWED!"

"SHUT UP, SARGE, TAILS AND KNUCKLES WERE ABOUT TO BE SCREWED BY THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM BEFORE THAT!" Church shouted. "TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY, AND PAYBACK IS DEFINITELY A BITCH! WE GOT NEW TAG CHAMPS, FINALLY!"

Tails and Knuckles climbed the turnbuckles and raised their newly won titles high into the air as Luigi and Toad checked up on Mario as the ref gave him his World Title. Tails and Knuckles got off the turnbuckles and smirked at the fallen Mario before exiting the ring and getting on the ramp, raising their titles in victory. Mario sat up and glared angrily at the anthros along with Toad and Luigi, holding his World Title.

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The cheers of the crowd continued as the music played and all eyes went to the stage as Force came out with a big smile on his face, a microphone in hand as he clapped in applause.

"It's Force the Fox, and he's clapping for the new Champs." Church stated. "But knowing him, that's not all he came out here for."

"He better be out here to rectify this wrong done to the great Mario, it's bullshit!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlmen, give it up for the new Tag Team Champions!" Force stated, the crowd cheering loudly as Tails and Knuckles smiled at him. "What a great match guys, you really showed why UCA is a company to look out for! I'm proud to call you both my new Tag Champions! But that's not the reason I'm out for you see...now it's time to get to business, now it's time to do a little revealing. Now it's time...to show who will be the No. 1 Contender to Mario's World Title at Royal Reckoning!"

"Oh damn, I forgot about that!" Church stated. "With all the craziness and shit that happened tonight, it actually slipped my mind!"

"Of course it would, you're a stupid Blue!" Sarge replied. "But who's it going to be? Mario's beaten so many challengers."

Mario glared up at the fox on the ramp as he stood up in anger and shouting from the ring "Fine, who is it?! He'll be the unfortunate one to suffer for what happened to me!"

Force smirked devilishly. "Mario, you know this guy very well. Meet your new No. 1 Contender..." Several seconds passed by and...

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd once again blows up into cheers as Mario looked at the stage in shock as the one who comes out is none other than...

... **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

"IT'S SONIC!" Church yells. "SONIC'S BACK! AFTER SIX MONTHS OF BEING INJURED AT THE HANDS OF MARIO, SONIC IS BACK IN UCA! SONIC IS GOING TO BE CHALLENGING MARIO AT ROYAL RECKONING!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge chants in anger. "NOT THAT DAMN BLUE! NOT THAT ULTIMATE REPRESENTATION OF EVERYTHING HORRIBLY BLUE! HE SHOULD BE IN A RETIREMENT HOME! NOT CHALLENGING FOR MARIO'S WORLD TITLE! THIS IS NOT RIGHT DAMMIT!"

Sonic looks out to the crowd with his trademark grin plastered on his face as the crowd chanted "Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" Sonic turns to Force and shakes his hand before giving a thumbs up to the crowd, causing them to cheer louder. Tails and Knuckles are practically grinning from ear-to-ear, and Tails runs up the ramp and embraces his best friend, Sonic laughing and patting him on his head while Knuckles met up with them and gave Sonic a big high-five, the three friends reunited! Mario is practically livid in the ring, shouting obscenities at the scene before him as Toad and Luigi try to calm him down, Mario going absolutely crazy. Force just smirks at this and speaks again.

"That's right, Mario." Force chuckled. "It's going to be you and Sonic, one-on-one at Royal Reckoning for the World Title!" Mario glares at Force with an evil eye. "Oh, and one more thing Mario...your match with Sonic..."

"...will be  ** _LAST...MAN...STANDING!"_**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouts.

Mario goes wide-eyed at the announcement as the crowd goes absolutely bannanas. Sonic smirks and laughs heartedly with his friends before tapping his wrist and waving his finger, saying "Tick tock, Mario. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock." Mario just clutched his World Title close to his chest, glaring angrily at the ramp.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Church exclaims. "MARIO AND SONIC, LAST MAN STANDING AT ROYAL RECKONING! AND YOU HEARD THE HEDGEHOG, TIME'S RUNNING OUT FOR THE WORLD CHAMPION!"

"DAMMIT, FORCE HAS SCREWED OUR BELOVED CHAMPION!" Sarge shouted. "MARIO IS BEING DONE A TRAVESTY HERE! THIS IS WRONG!"

"MARIO HAS HAD THIS COMING TO HIM FOR A LONG TIME, SARGE!" Church replied. "IT'S ABOUT TIME HE GETS WHAT HE DESERVES! MAN, WHAT AN EPIC MATCH THAT WILL BE AT ROYAL RECKONING BETWEEN THOSE TWO!"

"What a crazy night it's been as well!" Church continued. "Shockers, title defenses, confrontations, proclamations, and title changes, all in one night! Who knows what's going to happen next week as we get closer to Royal Reckoning? Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Church and this is Sarge, signing out from Madison Square Garden! We'll see you all next week on Monday Night Flame! Good night, everbody!"

The show ends with the shot of Mario looking on in anger and a bit of worry at the ramp from the ring alongside Toad and Luigi, clutching his World Title tightly as Sonic stood on the ramp with his friends, tapping his wrist in a symbolic fashion with a grin on his face, with Force just looking on in satisfaction.

* * *

_Results:_

_Tidus def. Robin and Ratchet_

_Jason Krueger (c) def. Fox McCloud (retains Intercontinental Championship)_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Jak_

_Tom and Jerry def. Edward and Alphonse_

_Bowser def. Crash Bandicoot_

_Senji (c) def. Chaos, Shadow, and Sly (retains Hardcore Championship)_

_Lightning def. Amy Rose_

_Tails and Knuckles def. Mario and Luigi (c) (New Tag Team Champions)_

**Royal Reckoning Match Card** _  
_

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**Last Man Standing Match for World Heavyweight Championship: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY! I've finally finished the first week of UCA, and I'm very proud with the end result of this chapter, especially the main event and the ending segment. It no doubt felt epic, don't you think so as well? I certainly hope I can keep up the momentum, and make UCA into a company that's just as good as Animated or PCUW. I would like to once again thank both toonwriter and WWE-PG-HATER for helping me out immensely with UCA. Seriously guys, you are just lifesavers._

_Also, if you love UCA, and have any ideas for me concerning it, just PM me and let me know what you got. I take any and all ideas into consideration no doubt, I'm a guy that will listen. Just be sure not to be all over me or something concerning UCA, seriously, I like my space and being absolutely attacked like that isn't good for me or any author._

_Anyways, thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed the very fist edition of UCA, and want to come back for more. Make sure to LEAVE A REVIEW, I would really like reviews if you don't mind._

_Until next time, my friends._


	4. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 2 Part 1

  
_**Universal Character Association: Week** _ _**2** _   


* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Red, blue, gold, and white pyro suddenly shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the Titantron, and then just going left and right on the stage like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of pyro shot out of the stage. The light came on immediately in the arena, and the crowd immediately cheered out loudly, anxiously anticipating the show that was about to happen. Signs were held up by the fans such as "Welcome Back, Sonic!" and "Red Rules the Rumble!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to UCA Monday Night Flame!" Church shouted. "We're live from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California! I'm the always sarcastic Blue commentator, Church!"

"And I am the superior, more handsome Red commentator, Sarge!" Sarge exclaimed. ""Last week was Title Night in Madison Square Garden, and what an epic night that was, even if some of the outcomes were absolutely crap!"

"Yes indeed, last week was one hell of a show!" Church agreed. "I mean, the praise for that show was off the charts! People have been telling us just how awesome they thought UCA was last week! It was one of our highest rated shows ever! UCA made itself known last week, and we're just getting started here!"

"For once, I can agree with you, Blue!" Sarge stated. "We got ourselves a Six-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal, a non-title rematch from Ragnarok, and a Triple Threat to decide the No. 1 and No. 30 entrants in the Royal Rumble! Holy tamoli, isn't tonight just epic or what?!"

"You got that right, and not only that, but last week we had the shocking and epic return of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Church stated. "And not only that, but he will be challenging Mario for the World Title in a Last Man Standing Match of all things at Royal Reckoning! Just unreal!"

"That still isn't right, in my opinion!" Sarge stated. "Mario should not have to deal with this injustice at all! A travesty! Mark my words, Mario will have something to say about this!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Speak of the devil..." Church said.

The crowd showered the arena in thunderous boos as Mario came out onto the stage, the World Title on his shoulder and an incensed look on his face. He stomped his way down the ring, waving off the booing fans with a scoff. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, raising his World Title above his head for all to see, before taking a hand and flipping off the booing fans, angering them even further.

"Speak of him, and he shall appear." Church said. "Mario had one bad night last week. Not only did he and Luigi lose the Tag Team titles to Tails and Knuckles, but his eternal rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, returned to UCA and will be challenging him at Royal Reckoning! And it won't be a regular match, no it will be Last Man Standing!"

"And all that was just wrong, like Blues gaining an advantage over the Reds!" Sarge screamed. "Mario and his brother were screwed out of their titles and what's worse, Sonic was given a title shot without Mario even knowing he was going to be back, and is put in a brutal match with him! A proud Red like him shouldn't be treated like this!"

"Boohoo, cry me a river, Mario has had this coming to him for a long time." Church reiterated. "Unfortunately, my money is on Mario flat out protesting this...right about now."

Mario held a microphone in his hand as he held the World Title over his shoulder, anger practically oozing rage as he spoke. "Last week was supposed to be a night of celebration, a night of triumph after I successfully defended my World Title at Ragnarok. Instead, it turned into a night where every wrong imaginable was done to me! First off, let's start off with the fact that me and Luigi were forced to defend our Tag Titles! Not only we were put into a title defense on such short notice without much time to prepare, but we were forced to defend against Tails and Knuckles of all people!" Mario just shook his head in disbelief. "I already beat those two at Ragnarok to retain my World Title! I proved myself superior to them, I shouldn't have had to face them both again the next night, especially for the Tag Titles! They didn't deserve a chance at those titles, hell, they didn't deserve to be in the same ring with me after I defeated both of them!"

The crowd boos and begins to chant "Mario Sucks! Mario Sucks! Mario sucks!" as Mario continued angrily. "And then there was happened in the match...I had Tails and Knuckles beaten! I had Knuckles set up for the Super Mario Splash, and was going to hit! I had those two beat CLEAN, STRAIGHT-UP! But then the music of that blasted hedgehog rang out! That infernal music distracted me, it took my damn attention, and Tails and Knuckles, like the cowards they are, attacked me from behind and stole the Tag Titles from us! Me and Luigi were goddamn screwed!"

"Your damn Toady distracted Knuckles first, and you took advantage of it!" Church shouted. "You were going to screw Tails and Knuckles first, you son of a bitch!"

"And then there was the greatest wrong of them all." Mario breathed out in barely contained rage. "Without me even knowing, without me being even informed of it, that blasted, infernal, meddlesome hedgehog, SONIC, returned out of the blue!" The crowd cheered loudly at this and started to chant "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" "Not only was I not informed, Sonic should never have returned in the first place! His career should be dead, he should be retired, he should be done for after what I did to him! And on top of that, he's named the No. 1 Contender for my World Title?! Mamma mia, that is not right at all! Sonic does not deserve a title shot one damn bit, he has no right to one! He should be stuck in the mid-card where he damn belongs! He does not deserve to face me after the amount of times I've beaten him! And the greatest wrong of all? The match was made Last Man Standing! How dare Force even make such a match! You do not put the World Champion, your biggest star in this company, in such a brutal, vicious match, where he could possibly be injured! You do not put me in such a dangerous match against such an unworthy challenger! All that happened to me last week was a travesty! And I demand it be righted!"

Maroio turned towards the stage. "Force, as your World Heavyweight Champion and face of UCA, I demand you give me and Luigi a rematch for the Tag Titles tonight! And what's more, I DEMAND YOU REVOKE THE WORLD TITLE MATCH AT ROYAL RECKONING! I DEMAND THAT YOU RIGHT THE WRONGS!" The crowds sounds off with thunderous boos and begins to chant "No! No! No!"

"He can't be serious, can he?!" Church exclaimed. "Does he really expect Force to actually renounce the World Title match at Royal Reckoning?!"

"It's the right thing to do, cupcake!" Sarge replied. "Mario's our World Champion and a proud Red, and you shouldn't tread a red like him so badly! Revoking the World Title match is the right thing to do! No one wants to see the match!"

"You must be brain dead, because EVERYONE wants to see it!" Church retorted. "I don't know what planet you're living on!"

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Force the Fox came out onto the stage with a mic in hand, a look of disbelief on his face as he looked at Mario from the stage. He proceeded to walk down the ramp and entered the ring, facing off with Mario in the ring.

"It's the boss, and I have a hunch that Force ain't going to do things Mario's way." Church stated.

"Aha, thanks for proving me right, because since you're a Blue, you're always wrong!" Sarge exclaimed. "Meaning that Force will obviously listen to Mario and do things his way!"

"You have seriously messed up logic, Sarge." Church shook his head.

Force continued to look at Mario disbelievingly as he held the mic to his lips. "Mario, what you just demanded...you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am serious." Mario smirked. "And if you know what's good for your company, you will do as I have demanded. It's for the best!"

"Wow, even for you, this is ridiculous." Force stated, earning a frown from Mario. "Where to start? How about with the Tag Titles? Listen good Mario...you WILL NOT get a rematch for the Tag Titles!"

The crowd cheered loudly as a look of anger spread across Mario's face. "You can't be serious!" He yelled. "You can't do this! Me and Luigi have a rematch clause! We are entitled to a rematch! If you don't give us what we..."

"Woah, hold on there, Mario, hold off the rant!" Force stated, holding his hand up to calm him down. "You should have let me finished, man. YOU won't be getting a rematch...but your brother Luigi will." The crowd and Mario looked at Force in confusion. "I know you and Luigi have a rematch clause, and I respect and acknowledge that, but I'm the boss, so I can change that clause around a bit as I want, and when you were one half of the champs, the titles and the Tag Team Division were completely pushed aside. I didn't want that quite frankly, but unfortunately, you and your World Title overshadowed the Tag Titles, and were rarely defended. You couldn't handle the duties of holding both titles and give both equal spotlight, and one division suffered as a result, and I can't allow that again. So here's the deal Mario, at Royal Reckoning, the rematch clause will be used and Luigi will challenge Tails and Knuckles for the titles with a partner of his choosing! That's my final word on the matter, take it or leave it."

"Wow, we have another match made for Royal Reckoning!" Church stated. "Tails and Knuckles defend their newly won titles against Luigi and a partner of his choosing!"

"Dammit, I can't believe Mario won't get his shot at the titles he was screwed out!" Sarge exclaimed. "Gah, no matter, his brother will come through with him! He'll put those damn anthros in their place because he's the brother of the great Mario!"

Mario stayed silent for a second before speaking. "Fine, Luigi will choose the best partner imaginable and beat those two and bring the titles back to the Kingdom! But there is still something that must be righted, something that must be done! You must renounce that Last Man Standing Match for my World Title! I do not deserve to be put in such a brutal match, especially against Sonic! Do the right thing, Force!"

Force just sighed and scratched the back of his head before speaking again. "Mario...there is no way in hell I am cancelling the match." The crowd cheered loudly as Mario looked enraged. "Believe it or not, Sonic actually deserves this match. He deserves it as well as the title shot after you and the Mushroom Kingdom screwed him out of the title when he cashed in Money in the Bank, and proceeded to injure his leg, taking him out for six months! He deserves a chance at payback and a shot at the title after what you did to him! And to be quite honest, you need this match, Mario."

"Tch, as if." Mario scoffed. "I don't need this match at all. I've been World Champion for nearly a year, I've beaten every challenger that's come my way, I have become the face of UCA! I'm the greatest champion ever, of all time! There is nothing for me to prove anymore!"

"YOU HAVE MORE TO PROVE THAN YOU REALIZE!" Force shouted, taking back Mario. "You want to know why people don't think you're the greatest champion ever? You want to know why no one even thinks all you said about yourself is true? It's because for the past freakin' year, you have cheated your way out of every title match you've been in to escape with that World Title! You used every dirty tactic in the book: low blows, rake to the eyes, distractions, illegal chair shots, DQs, and interference from the Mushroom Kingdom, in every match so you can walk out as champion! That doesn't prove your a great champion, that just shows you are nothing but a cheater and a coward that can't win straight-up! That's what everyone thinks of you Mario! But let me tell you something, that all comes to an end, Mario, because at Royal Reckoning, during your match with Sonic, the Mushroom Kingdom is banned from ringside!"

The crowd went wild as Mario's eyes widened to the fullest. "WHAT?!" Mario screamed. "You can't do that! That's not right at all! You can't ban them..."

"And why?" Force asked. "Because without them, you can't win?" Mario remained silent as he looked in shock. "That's the problem, Mario, that's why no one thinks your a great champion, because you can't win on your own, you can't win fairly. You need the Mushroom Kingdom to interfere so you can win, you need to cheat to escape with the title! You want to prove your the greatest champion of all time? You want to prove your the best this company has to offer? You go to Royal Reckoning, you face Sonic, and you beat him straight-up, you beat him clean, you be the Last Man Standing in that ring, with no Mushroom Kingdom interfering! You show to everybody that you are what you say you are, and not some phony, not some shell of who you once were! Beat Sonic in Last Man Standing, and you prove that you could possibly be the greatest champion ever!"

Mario remained silent as he looked down at the ground. "You know what, I'll even sweeten the deal." Force stated. "If you beat Sonic under the conditions I have set, then you will have earned the right to name your next challenger after Royal Reckoning. The choice is yours, mate. Go through this match willingly, or resist and have things end like hell for you with everyone thinking your a joke.

Mario remained silent still, clutching the World Title around his shoulder before looking out to the crowd. The crowd booed loudly at Mario's gaze on them as he looked around the arena, deep in thought. Suddenly, he turned back to Force, looked him the eye, and spoke.

"Alright Force, I'll do things your way..." Mario agreed. "If I have to beat Sonic within an inch of his life to get the recognition I deserve, then so be it! At Royal Reckoning, I will be the Last Man Standing, and I will still be the World Champion!"

"Yeah, sure you will..." Force said unconvincingly. "We'll have to wait and see if that's true in the end. But for now, there is tonight to worry about. And I got a very interesting idea for the main event. See, Sonic's back, people." The crowd cheered loudly at that statement. "And man, is he ever itching to get back into action! And considering all that's going on right now, I have the perfect match! Tonight, in the main event, it will be the Mario Bros., versus...Sonic the Hedgehog, and the new Tag Team Champions Tails and Knuckles, the Sonic Heroes! In a 3-on-2 Handicap Match!" Mario's eyes widened to the fullest. "I'd include Toad and make it a Six-Man Tag, but he's kind of preoccupied tonight, so this'll have to do."

The crowd went absolutely bananas as Mario was absolutely livid. "You can't be serious?! That's not fair!" Mario shouted. "I'm the World Champion, I can't be put in such a position! You're out to get me, dammit!"

"Oh trust me, Mario, I'm being as impartial as I can be." Force stated with a smile. "If I was really out to get you, I would do a  _whole_  lot worse than this, like Vince McMahon level worse. I suggest you go get ready for your match, if you want to win tonight and gain some momentum. See ya later, Mario."

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Force dropped the mic and exited the ring to a flurry of cheers, the music playing over the loudspeaker. The fox smirked to himself as he walked up the ramp and to backstage, while Mario just looked on in anger at the turn of events that just happened. Eventually, Mario went to the ropes and pounded on them in anger before exiting the ring as well.

"Man, Mario got one hell of a wake-up call if you ask me!" Church stated. "If he ever wants to be even considered the greatest ever, he's got to be a man and face Sonic in Last Man Standing, and beat him straight-up! And with the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, he's got no choice but to do just that!"

"But what's happening tonight is once again screwing Mario!" Sarge exclaimed. "Forced into a handicap match against the Sonic Heroes?! Force is out to screw Mario! Our boss wants to destroy Mario!"

"Hey, trust me, Force can do a lot worse than what he's doing." Church stated. "Mario should consider himself lucky he didn't get worse. At least he's got a partner in that match in Luigi. But regardless, I'm pretty damn sure that match is going to be a good one no doubt about it."

"D'oh, Mario shouldn't be treated in such a way in the first place." Sarge stated. "He's a proud red and our World Champ. He should be respected."

"Like Grif or anyone else respects you?" Church said.

"I hate you, you dirty Blue..." Sarge stated.

* * *

The Titantron goes to the backstage scene, where we see Lightning walking down the hallways with her Women's Championship over her shoulder, her stoic look on her face. Suddenly, there was the sound of the giggling, and suddenly a female voice spoke up.

"My, my, Peach, isn't it just disgraceful that someone like her is holding the Women's Title?" Lightning scowled as she turned to the left, and Peach and Daisy walked into the scene, smirking at the champion.

"Of course, Daisy, isn't it obvious?" Peach giggled as well. "I mean, let's face it, this girl is nothing compared to us. She's just a scowling, emotionless, brooding piece of trash who isn't worthy of even touching that title. There's no way she can ever hope to match up with the likes of us, especially me."

"What do you two want?" Lightning asked irritably. "I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you two prattle like a bunch of inbred idiots."

"Oh my, such harsh words." Daisy chuckled. "We're just here to tell that your time as Women's Champion is running out, because now that Peach is the No. 1 Contender, it's just a matter of time until she beats you and become the champion for the eight time."

"And it's so obvious it will happen." Peach smirked. "I mean, look at you, and then look at me. I'm one of the most recognizable characters of all time, people practically drool at the sight of me. I'm a big reason that the Mario series truly succeeded, along with my lovely Mario, of course. I'm one of the most successful fiction female wrestlers in the business, I've held that title you're holding more times than anyone else in UCA history. I've practically done it all. While you...heh, nobody knows who you are. You haven't done anything noticeable at all, you're just a rookie! A brooding, stoic, ugly girl that can never be as graceful or as amazing as a princess such as me."

Lightning remained silent as she looked at the ground for a thoughtful second before looking up. "At least I can damn sure handle myself and don't need to be rescued all the damn time by a big fat red plumber because I'm so useless."

The crowd "Ooohhh" at the comment while Peach and Daisy looked at the pink-haired woman in rage. "Let me get something straight here you two." Lightning continued. "I don't care if you are part of some great franchise, if you are recognizable. I don't care what you think, and I certainly don't care what these hypocritical fans think of me. Say what you want, but nothing will change the fact you two are just spoiled princesses who's only famous trait is being saved time and time again by Mario and Luigi. You don't even hold a candle to the names that Tifa listed to me last week, while they don't hold a candle to me! It doesn't matter if you're a veteran, you don't stand a chance against me! Now I suggest you get out of here, and get ready to step aside for my inevitable rise before I show you how dangerous I can be."

Peach and Daisy continued to look at the champion in anger, and began to advance on her. Lighting readied herself for a fight before...

"Woah, woah, woah!" Force suddenly jumped into the scene, standing between the women almost instantly. "Back it up, ladies! Back it up! Damn, I'm on my way back to the office and I find a catfight about break out here in these very hallways! Damn, can no one behave themselves around here?"

"Force, this tramp just disrespected me!" Peach exclaimed. "She was practically begging for me to take care of her!"

"You were the one who tried to belittle me in the first place." Lightning said with narrowed eyes. "You need to learn to let go of your glory days, you old hag."

Peach's eyes widened in rage and was about to go after Lighting until Force backed her up. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to have a fight break out here while I'm around. Now, if you all want each other so badly, you all will settle it in the ring."

"Do you mean that..." Peach began anticipatedly.

"No, it will not be your Women's Title Match, Peach." Force stated, earning a frown. "I'm saving that for a more appropriate time when it means much more. But I do have an idea for tonight that will settle all your desires for a fight tonight. Peach and Daisy, tonight..." He turned to Lightning. "...the team of the Women's Champion..." He went up to Lightning and smirked devilishly.

"...and her partner,  **Tifa Lockheart!"**

Lightning's eyes widened in shock before she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You can't be serious..."

"I may be a sarcastic guy at times, but I never joke with my wrestling decisions." Force replied. "Tifa will be informed of this arrangement, so I suggest you get over it quickly. Now I suggest you all go get ready, or else."

Lightning and the two princesses glared at each other hatefully before they walked away in opposite directions. Once they left, Force just sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Damn, there's always something going on around here ready to explode." He remarked.

* * *

"Wow, that was one hell of an intense situation!" Church exclaimed. "Lightning and the Mushroom Princes had some very choice words, and it looked they were one second away from tearing each other apart! If it weren't for Force that is..."

"Oh come on now, I wanted to see a fight back there!" Sarge stated. "There are a few things better than watching such beautiful women get into a big catfight backstage!"

"I admit I wanted to see it too, but I'm not going to be Tucker and make lame, lewd jokes about it." Church commented "But still, we now got ourselves another match tonight! Lightning and Tifa are forced to team up against Peach and Daisy! After what transpired last week, you can bet your bottom dollar that Lightning and Tifa won't be as smooth as a whistle...hell, even a shovel would be more smooth than those two together!"

"Of course those two aren't going to get along well!" Sarge stated. "Tifa dared to insult the great Lightning! How she will pay for her insolence! She is now a priority enemy of the Reds!"

"And that will effect her...how?" Church questioned.

"Shut up, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

**("All I Want" by Day To Remember)**

The crowd cheered as the music played and moments later, Tidus came out on the stage with his sword in hand, and threw it into the air before jumping in the air, twisting as he did so, and catching the sword in mid-air before landing on the rampway, blue and gold pyro going off on the stage as he did so. He walked down the rampway, holding his sword high in the air before leaping on the apron and entering the ring and throwing his sword in the air, catching it and striking a pose.

"This is the opening contest of the evening,and it is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., Tidus!"

"Last week, Tidus made his case for another shot at the Cruiserweight Title, however, Force wasn't just going to give him the title match just like that." Church stated. "Tidus says he can beat Toad no doubt, he's got a chance to prove it tonight. Do it, and he will get another title shot at Royal Reckoning."

"What kind of crap is that anyway?!" Sarge stated. "Tidus is a loser, he had his chance, and he choked like Rai does in a World Title match on Animated!" Sarge stated. "He does not deserve to even have a chance to gain another shot! He is not worthy!"

"What, afraid Toad will lose?" Church asked smugly.

"Of course not! Toad will squash this Final Fantasy reject just like at Ragnarok!" Sarge replied.

**("I Came to Play" by Downstait)**

The cheers quickly turned into boos as Toad came out onto the stage, holding his title belt over his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the stage, and held his title over his head with a smirk before walking down the stage, the title raised high above his head in glory. He leaped onto the apron and turned to the crowd, raising his title in the air again while taunting the crowd before entering the ring and climbed the turnbuckle with his raised title.

"If Toad even wants to keep Tidus away from his title at Royal Reckoning, he's going to have to beat him again!" Church stated.

"Which he will do, obviously!" Sarge stated. "He beat Tidus like a government mule last time! What's keeping him from doing such a thing now?!"

"Oh, let me see, Toad had to CHEAT last time in order to win." Church pointed out. "And it's likely Tidus will be on his guard this time, so yeah, that's keeping him from winning this time."

Toad got off the turnbuckle and handed his title to the ref, who handed it to ringside and then rang the bell. Tidus and Toad circled each other around the ring before meeting each other in a lock-up. Tidus grabbed Toad in a side headlock, who backed Tidus up to the ropes and pushed him off to the opposite ropes, and ducked a clothesline from Tidus, and when he came back, went for a Hip Toss! Tidus flipped onto his feet, however, and hit Toad with his own Hip Toss! The crowd cheered as Toad got back up, only to be taken down with an Arm Drag! Toad scrambled to his feet only for Tidus to follow up with a huge Dropkick! Toad falls tot he mat and rolls out the ring. The Champ looks at Tidus in shock while the rookie just smirked and made a "bring it" gesture to his hand.

"Hah, looks like Toad just got owned there!" Church called.

"D'oh, Toad will turn it around, just you wait!" Sarge stated. "Toad is so much more awesome than Tidus!"

"Yeah right." Church scoffed.

Toad looked at Tidus irked before sliding back into the ring and charging at Tidus. The rookie ducked a clothesline, and when Toad bounced back towards him, Tidus hit him with a huge Back Body Drop! Toad sat up in pain from the impact, only for Tidus to bounce off the ropes and nail a hard Front Dropkick to his face! Toad dropped to his back as Tidus make the cover! 1...2...Toad kicks out in time! Tidus picks up Toad up and places him for a DDT, but Toad spins out of his group and goes for a clothesline, but Tidus ducks! When Toad turns around, Tidus leaps up for an Enziguri kick, but Toad ducks and the rookie lands on the mat stomach-first! Toad immediately reacts and leaps in the air and lands an elbow across Tidus' back!

"Haha, Tidus makes the mistake he was destined to make from the start!" Sarge laughed. "Now watch as Toad shows him how inferior he is!"

Tidus screamed out in pain and Toad immediately standing to his feet, stomping away at Tidus to boos from the crowd. Tidus was picked up and whipped into the ropes, and Toad nailed a Dropkick on him! Tidus dropped to the ground and Toad dropped for a quick cover! 1...2...Kick out by Tidus! Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into the corner, and followed him in, but the rookie moved out of the way, causing Toad to crash in the corner chest-first. Toad held his chest in pain as Tidus ran and bounced off the ropes, and charged at Toad, but the champ suddenly grabbed Tidus and hung him across the ropes! Tidus rolled across the ground, holding his throat in pain as Toad leaped onto the second turnbuckle, sized his opponent up, and nailed Tidus with a Diving Clothesline!

"Damn, Toad has gotten Tidus reeling here!" Church cursed. "That damn lackey can't win here!"

"Who are you calling a lackey?!" Sarge demanded. "Toad is no lackey!"

"Who follows Mario around everywhere and obeys all his commands again?" Church questioned.

Toad with the cover on Tidus!

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out before the three!

Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into the corner, and as he slumped, Toad readied himself in the opposite corner, and then dashed forward at Tidus and went for the Koopa Clothesline (Jumping Corner Clothesline), but Tidus moved out of the way! Toad goes crashing into the turnbuckles and is hanged between them. As Toad sits between the turnbuckles in pain, Tidus suddenly leaped up, grabbed Toad's head, and slammed him down with a Neckbreaker from his position! The crowd goes "Oooohh" at the sight of the move!"

"Oh damn, Toad just got folded up like an accordion thanks to that Neckbreaker!" Church cringed. "And thanks to Toad's position, it definitely had to hurt like a bitch!"

"No! Toad!" Sarge cried out.

Toad's body was upside down completely as he landed on his neck before falling to his side, holding his neck in severe pain, while Tidus gets back to his feet, panting a bit. He picks up Toad and starts to land right after right on the Cruiserweight Champ before backing him up into the ropes and whipping him into the adjacent, hitting a Jumping Reverse Elbow as he came back! Tidus goes for the cover! 1...2...Toad kicks out! Tidus picks up the champ and hooks him up, lifting him for an Olympic Slam...but Toad suddenly reverses it into an arm drag! Tidus rolls across the ring and both scramble to their feet! Toad goes for a clothselines...Tidus ducks it...Toads turns around...

TIDUS NAILS A SICKENING ROUNDHOUSE KICK! THE CROWD "OOOHHH'S!" LOUDER THAN BEFORE AT THE IMPACT!

"Oh shit, that kick nearly took Toad's head off!" Church exclaimed. "Tidus may have knocked Toad clean out!"

"Ah fudge pops, Tidus cheated!" Sarge exclaimed. "He wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Like hell he wasn't Sarge, now shut up!" Church retorted.

Toad drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Tidus drops for the cover!

"This has got to be it!" Church exclaimed. "You can't kick out of a kick like that!"

1...

2...

TOAD ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Yes!" Sarge cheered. "Shows how much you know, dirty Blue! Toad kicked out, and you were proven wrong for the millionth time!"

"Damn, Toad's tougher I thought." Church admitted. "That, or he just flat out reacted on instinct."

Tidus got on his knees, a bit shocked Toad kicked out of a such a kick, and got to his feet, backing up a bit. Toad began to stir and slowly made it back to his feet, and once he did, Tidus rushed at him and leaped onto his shoulder, looking for a Hurricarana! However, Toad suddenly keeps a hold of him on his shoulders...he walks over to the ropes...

Bounces Tidus' body off the ropes...Turns around...

HITS THE BO-OMB (Slingshot Powerbomb) ON TIDUS!

"Haha, Toad just pulled out an awesome counter!" Sarge laughed. "You can your last chance at a title shot goodbye!"

Toad has Tidus in a pinning position!

1...

2...

TIDUS GET THE SHOULDER UP!

"Heh, looks like this time you were the one who was wrong for the millionth time!" Church stated smugly.

"Ah shut up, you dirty Blue." Sarge grumbled.

Toad groaned in frustration, wondering what was going to keep Tidus down. He picked up Tidus and placed him in position for the Toad Swing (Swinging Inverted DDT). He swung Tidus' body around, but the rookie suddenly spun out of the hold! Toad turns around, but Tidus hooks the champ up...OLYMPIC SLAM! COVER! 1...2...! NO! KICK OUT! Slightly panting, Tidus picked up Toad and nailed a DDT on him, laying him out across the center of the ring! Tidus then ran to one side of the ring, leaped onto the middle ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!

BUT TOAD GETS THE KNEES UP!

"Hah, once again Toad counters the damn rookie!" Sarge laughed. "That'll show for thinking he can..."

"NO WAIT LOOK!" Church shouted.

TIDUS GRABBED THE LEGS UPON LANDING, AVOIDING THE IMPACT!

Toad's eyes widened at this sight and tried to wiggle his way out, but Tidus refused to let go of his legs and slowly began to turn Toad over...Toad fights with all his might...but Tidus continues to turn him over...

TIDUS LOCKS IN A BOSTON CRAB ON TOAD AS THE CROWD CHEERS!

"Tidus just outsmarted Toad here!" Church exclaimed. "He countered the counter and now he's got a Boston Crab locked in!"

"No Toad, don't tap, please don't tap!" Sarge exclaimed. "Please don't embarass the great Mario!"

"What does Mario have to do with any of this, you idiot?!" Church stated.

Toad screamed out as pain shot through his legs and back, flailing his arms around as Tidus continued to pull back the legs. The crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!"as Toad gritted his teeth, trying to fight the pain in his body. He looked up to the ropes and began to crawl towards them, inch by inch as Tidus kept a firm hold on his legs. Suddenly, Tidus began to wrench them back even more, causing Toad to scream in pain as the crowd begged for him to tap. Eventually, he was close to the ropes, but then he lifted his hand up, shaking it slightly, as if he was to tap...

The crowd was waiting anxiously as Toad raised his hand in the air...

It shook like crazy, as if ready to tap at any time...

TOAD GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE! THE CROWD BOOS LIKE CRAZY!

"Damn, Toad gets to the rope!" Church stated. "How the hell did he do that?! Toad isn't the toughest guy out there, you know!"

"He survived because he hangs around with Super Mario!" Sarge exclaimed. "Super Mario has made him strong in so many places!"

"Once again, how does Mario factor into this match again?!" Church exclaimed.

Tidus was forced to let go of the hold by the ref and groaned in frurstration, all the while Toad stood back to his feet with help from the ropes. Tidus turned around and went for Toad, but the Champ suddenly kicked Tidus' leg out from under him, forcing him to his knees...

AND TOAD FOLLOWS WITH THE MUSHROOM DDT (Snap DDT to Kneeling Opponent)! COVER!

1...

2...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Woah, that was too close for comfort!" Church stated. "Damn if that Mushroom DDT didn't almost do the trick!"

"Dammit, by logic it should've!" Sarge replied.

"Well, your logic is wrong then." Church remarked.

Toad dragged Tidus to one of the corners, and then began to climb the turnbuckles himself until he stood up at the very top of it. He then sized up the downed Tidus, and jumped off the turnbuckle, curling up his legs before extending them forward for the Goomba Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp)...

...ONLY FOR TIDUS TO ROLL OUT OF THE WAY!

"TIDUS DODGES THE GOOMBA STOMP!" Church yelled. "TIDUS AVOIDED NEAR DISASTER!"

"DAMMIT, THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Sarge cursed.

Toad lands on his feets and rolls across the mat as Tidus gets back to his feet. Toad gets back to his feet and rushes towards Tidus...

TIDUS WITH THE BLIT-NO! TOAD DUCKS IT!

"NOW TOAD DODGES THE BLITZ KICK!" Church called.

"AHA, TOAD SHOWS TIDUS JUST CAN'T MATCH HIM!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus landed on his feet and turned around to a kick in the gut from Toad! Tidus bent over in pain...

Toad bounced off the ropes towards Tidus...

TOAD LIFTS HIS KNEE UP FOR THE LIFE SKILLS (Reality Check)...

WAIT! TIDUS MOVES OUT OF THE WAY OF THE KNEE...

SPINS AROUND TOAD AND GETS BEHIND HIM, GRABS HIM...

ROLL UP! TIDUS ROLLS UP TOAD WITH THE SCHOOL BOY!

"Tidus has Toad rolled up in a pin!" Church called.

1...

2...

3!

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

Tidus got off Toad and immediately rolled out of the ring, a bit shocked himself at what just happened before grinning greatly and cheering and celebrating outside the ring. Toad gets on his knees, looking absolutely shocked as he stares at Tidus backs up the ramp cheering. The ref gets out of the ring as Tidus backs up the ramp cheering, and raises his hand in victory. Toad's face takes on a look of anger and pounds the mat in frustration.

"What the hell just happened here, Blue?!" Sarge questioned.

"What happened was that Tidus just got one over Toad!" Church stated. "He rolled up Toad and did exactly what he said he would do: beat Toad!"

"Goddammit, this isn't fair!" Sarge stated. "Tidus stole this victory, he stole it! How can the ref not see that?!"

"Did Tidus hit a low blow? Did Tidus use ropes or tights for leverage? Did he use brass knuckles?" Church asked. "NO! So in essence, Toad got beat clean, so your argument is now made of bullshit!"

Sarge just grumbles at this.

Toad continues to glare at Tidus, who now stood on the ramp and motioned that the title was coming to him. Toad grabbed his belt from ringside and raised it high above his head head, yelling out "This is mine! You won't take this from me ever!" Both of them glared at each other from their positions until...

"Hey guys!" The crowd cheered as Tidus and Toad saw Force on the Titantron. "Awesome match you guys had! Showed exactly what our Cruiserweight Division was made of! Now Tidus, you backed up exactly what you said last week, and a deal's a deal. You will get another shot at the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning!"

The crowd cheered as Tidus just smirked, Toad just continuing to frown. "However..." Force added, catching everyone's attention. "This isn't going to be a regular match, oh no no no. No, this is going to be something more. You both hold one victory over each other, so this is going to be the rubber match. And I've had the kind of match decided the moment the possibility of the match came up last week. So here's the deal, Toad, you will defend the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning against Tidus in..." Everyone waited in anticipation at what Force was going to say.

Fox leaned into the camera and smirked devilishly. "... **A LADDER MATCH!"**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd goes wild as Toad's eyes widened in shock as Tidus' mouth is hung open in joyful shock, and he pumped his fist in the air in satisfaction! Toad was now livid in the ring, shouting out like crazy! Tidus just grinned at Toad and backed up the ramp, motioning for the title, and Toad just glared at him from the ring.

"Damn, I did not see that coming at all!" Church stated. "Ladder Match for the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning! That's huge!"

"That's not fair though, a Ladder Match favors Tidus too much dammit!" Sarge stated.

"It's the Cruiserweight Division, idiot, high-flying stuff like Ladder Matches are meant for that division!" Church stated. "In any case, though, this Ladder Match has the potential to steal the show at Royal Reckoning!"

* * *

The Titantron shows the office of Force, where the fox in question was laying comfortably in his chair, leaning against with a satisfied smile.

"I just keep amazing myself more and more." Force chuckled. "I swear, where do I get these ideas? Maybe I'll get the GM of the Year Award, I definitely got the charisma for such a thing."

"Force the Fox..."

Force opened his eyes and swung his chair around, coming face-to-face with the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Kreuger, across the desk, and the Mobian hybrid had a very intense, yet pissed off look on his face. Force just narrowed his eyes in response to this appearance.

"Well, if it isn't my IC Champ." Force stated calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you about this last week, but I will now." Jason stated darkly. "Now...what the hell are you thinking, fox?"

"Excuse me..." Force said with a hint of annoyance.

"You heard me, what the hell are you thinking putting me in the position you put me in at Royal Reckoning!" Jason growled. "I will take on all challengers, there is no denying that, I don't care who comes in my way, they will be fodder for me! But you are making me defend my title on the same night I enter the damn Royal Rumble Match! And what's worse, you've put me in a situation tonight where I could be forced to start that match of at No. 1! What are you trying to pull here?! I am the Intercontinental Champion, your fastest rising star! But here you are trying to screw me over before the PPV has even come! How dare you do this to me! I demand you..."

"That's enough!" Force yelled, getting out of his seat and surprising Jason. "I've had enough to hear from you! Jason, listen, I remember when I first saw you. Stuck in that South Island Asylum, looking like nothing but skin and bones and just a runt of the litter! At face value, you were nothing special, even Connor from UWE felt that way! But I knew different! I saw the potential and skill you held, the potential to be the next big thing here in UCA! So I took you out of that asylum, and you debuted here! And you have lived up to my expectations very much, even if your attitude and actions are not something I very much enjoy. The only reason I haven't done anything serious to you for harassing my female staff and hurting so many others is because of how valuable you are to me, plus I like to think you have some sort of good inside you somewhere...though it's very much buried right now. You should be grateful I pulled you of that asylum when I could've left you to rot, so you have no right to say all this shit to me! You signed up for this when I gave you the choice, and as champion you are to take on all comers and challengers at any time any place, no matter the situation! This may not be ideal to you, but this is my decision, and I'm the boss so it goes! If you want to show everyone you're so dangerous, go to Royal Reckoning and retain your title, then put on a strong performance in the Rumble, maybe even win it from whatever entry you have! Show me that I didn't make a mistake investing in you! Now get out of here, man, and find a TV. The Six-Man Battle Royal is next and I suggest you pay close attention to it since it will decide your next challenger."

Jason glared hard at the fox, who did not back down and glared just as hard, and the two engaged in a stare-off. Eventually, Jason scoffed and turned away, walking out of the room. Fox sat back into his chair, obviously a bit pissed at what he was forced to go through as he sighed, and then remembered something. He pulled out a cell phone, dialed a certain number, and waited for a few seconds as he held it to his ear.

Force growled as he heard something through the phone. "Voicemail again, dammit..." He said. "Can't he just answer the damn calls?!" Force just sighed and waited a few seconds before talking again. "Hey dude, it's me, Force the Fox. The owner of UCA that left you a message last week. I haven't got a response from you yet, so I wanted to send you another message to make sure you get it. I don't know exactly what's going on with you, I admit it. It could be about what happened with you at the Clash a few months ago, it could be something to do with your friends, I don't know. But I know for a fact you can't remain silent forever. You got to get back on track here, and UCA can help you with that. Me and my company can raise you to new heights no damn doubt about it, you can put what happened to you and whatever problems you have in the past. UCA here can really help you out here, both from a personal and business perspective, so I hope you call us soon. UCA is where your destiny is man, I hope you realize that. I hope to get a reply soon. Bye." Force hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"I hope he does at least reply to that call. Because I don't want to deal with these voicemals anymore."

* * *

"There he goes again, trying to talk to whoever he's trying to talk to." Church stated. "Just who the hell is this guy Force wants?"

"Got me, Blue, I'm still stuck on why Force is so red yet acts like a dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

"Ugh, whoever he or she is, Force really wants the person bad." Church stated. "However, it seems like he doesn't like dealing with the voicemails here."

"Ah, let's worry about that for another time!" Sarge replied. "Right now, it's time for the Six-Man Battle Royal!"

The bell suddenly rings, the sound echoing across the arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Six-Man Over-the-Top Rope Battle Royal! You are eliminated when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor! The last man standing will face Jason Krueger for the Intercontinental Title at Royal Reckoning!"

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as the music played, and none other than Johnny Cage himself came out onto the stage with an arrogant smirk and swag. Cage looked out towards the crowd and just continued to smirk arrogantly as he slicked his hair back before throwing his hands forward Dolph-Ziggler style before walking down the ramp. He entered the ring and getting up on turnbuckle, acting even more arrogant.

"Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 239 lbs., Johnny Cage!"

"Crap, it's Johnny Cage again." Church groaned. "Last week, Johnny ran his big mouth about how he was going to win the Rumble, and got a Poke-Flow for his troubles. Now, for some damn reason, he's in this match tonight! But why in the hell are these people cheering him?!"

"It's because we're near Hollywood baby, and these people love their Hollywood stars!" Sarge stated. "It truly is a joy to see them cheering their hometown hero, baby, and you can bet that will give Big Johnny a great advantage!"

"Big Johnny?" Church questioned. "Are you serious?"

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The cheers quickly degenerated into boos as Ben Tennyson came out onto the stage, a bit of a stoic expression on his face. He looked out to the crowd for a second before smirking and shouting "Thanks for the support!" causing the crowd to boo him louder. He walked down the ramp, stretching his arms out along the way before sliding into the ring and got on the ropes raising his hands while stretching out his index fingers.

"Introducing next, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"Ben Ten is in action, and he's had a good career in UCA." Church stated. "A former World Champion in his own right, he also won Money in the Bank in 2007, and is a former Intercontinental Champion and Hardcore Champion. But damn, if this kid doesn't have mental issues! This crowd absolutely hates him, but somehow he thinks they're loving him and think he's some sort of hero, even though most of the stuff he does are downright bad!"

"He is a hero, you dirty Blue!" Sarge replied. "These people are just too stupid to realize it! Ben is there hero, whether they like it or not, and he does great things for us all! Go Ben Ten!"

"As always you show us why you are such an idiot, Sarge." Church stated. "As if this kid wasn't already messed up in CCW. But despite her personality problems, he's still a hell of a talent, and has a good chance in this Battle Royal."

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd went absolutely wild with cheers as Naruto Uzumaki came out, a big excited grin on his face. He played to the crowd a bit, making them cheering even louder before pumping his fist through the air and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes several times before pumping his fist through the air once more and held it high, the crowd cheering him the whole time.

"Introducing next, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 235 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the house ladies and gentlemen " Church stated. "This guy's a three-time Intercontinental Champion, former Hardcore Champion, and a former Tag Team Champion with Sasuke. He even won the 2009 Royal Rumble and main-evented Final Clash that year! He's done quite a bit here!"

"Yeah, but guess what? No World Championship in that resume." Sarge stated smugly. "Lost to Blue in the main event of that Final Clash, and has been an absolute failure ever since! He was a victim of Jason before, and he'll be one again if he wins this!"

"Screw that, Naruto can beat Jason for the IC Title a few months ago!" Church stated. "The reign may have lasted only two weeks, but Naruto has proven he can beat Jason! And he can get another chance to do it if he wins tonight!"

**("Frontline" by Pillar)**

The cheers continued as the angel himself, Pit, came out onto the stage, a big smile on his face as he suddenly flew into the air, spinning around a few times before landing on the ground to white pyro coming out of the stage. He held up his bow above his head as he walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before he leaped onto the apron and then over the ropes. He then twirled his bow into the air before flashily catching it and raising it, striking a pose.

"And introducing next, from Overworld, weighing at 216 lbs., Pit!"

"Looks like Pit is going to be in this as well!" Church stated. "Pit's also a former World Champion and 2010 Money in the Bank winner, and he's also held the Cruiserweight Titles twice, and is a former Intercontinental Champion as well! Kid's got crazy talent!"

"Ugh, I hate Pit so much." Sarge stated. "Such a damn goody two-shoes, too damn optimistic about things, and I hate that damn smile! Stupid little angel..."

"Hey he's an angel, how else would you expect him to act?" Church replied.

**("Song of the Sage" by Amorphis)**

The crowd cheered loudly as moments later, Link came out onto the stage, and walked down before stopping on the rampway, looked out into the crowd and then raised his fists in the air, green pyro going off behind him. He then made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing up a turnbuckle and raising his fists in the air.

"And now, from the Land of Hyrule, weighing in at 245 lbs., "The Hero of Time" Link!"

"Link has got to be a definitive favorite here in this match up!" Church stated. "A definite legend, Link is a six-time Intercontinental Champion the second most reigns with that title in history, former two-time Tag Team Champion with Sheik, former Hardcore Champion, and a two-time World Champion in UCA!"

"Even I have to admit that he is a great in the business." Sarge stated. "No doubt he is a great, but guess what? His time is up! His legacy was killed by the Gaming Killer, Megaman! He no longer deserves to be in the great Land of the Reds!"

"Land of the Reds...seriously?" Church asked disbelievingly.

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The cheers finally turned into boos as Crunch Bandicoot came out onto the stage, looking out to the crowd with a dangerous smile. He popped his neck several times in preparation several times before smirking and walking down the ramp and entering the ring. He then walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, smirking cockily at the crowd.

"And finally, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 313 lbs., Crunch Bandicoot!"

"And here is the multiple time Tag Team and Hardcore Champion!" Church stated. "The guy is one hell of a damn powerhouse! Straight up nasty, mean, and vicious! Combine that with his size, and he is one dangerous dude!"

"And he was no doubt at his most dangerous in 2005, rightfully betraying that insane Crash and joining the great Rival Empire!" Sarge stated. "Crunch was absolutely awesome during that time, and he is still great as a Red to this day!"

"2005...man, what a nightmare year that was for UCA." Church grimaced. "But that was then, and this is now, and if Crunch can win here, he'll have a chance to win his first Intercontinental Title. But he's got to throw five other guys over the top rope to do so right now."

Crunch took his place in one of the corners as each of the competitors took a place in the ring, and the match began with Johnny immediately rushing at Crunch, only to get turned inside out from a vicious clothesline! The competitors immediately began to pounce on another, with Ben and Pit immediately traded blows while Link and Naruto double-teamed Crunch and backed him into a corner. They continued to gang up on the bandicoot until Crunch used his strength to throw both of them off. Naruto dashed after Crunch only for to get dropped with a Big Boot to the face! Link ran after Crunch and jumped up for an Enziguri, but Crunch ducked it, causing Link to crash onto the mat! Crunch picked up Link and then lifted him up for a huge Thrust Spinebuster! Ben caught Pit with a hard right knocking him down, and then rushed at Crunch and leaped towards him, only for Crunch to catch him in his arms and hit a Fallaway Slam on him!

"Damn Crunch is dominating here!" Church stated. "He's swatting everyone that comes his way like flies!"

"They're note even flies to Crunch, no...they're amoebas!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crunch surveyed the damage and his eyes laid upon Pit who was leaning against a corner, and Crunch wasted no time running towards him and crushing him with a Corner Clothesline! Pit staggered out of the corner and Crunch picked him up onto his shoulders. He smirked and went for a Running Powerslam, but Pit got out his hold and landed behind him. Crunch turned around, only for Pit to leap at the second ropes and bounce off them, nailing a Springboard Tornado DDT on the bandicoot, taking him down! Pit got back up only for Naruto to sneak up behind, grab him in a waistlock and go for a German Suplex! But Pit flips onto his feet and backs up into the ropes and goes for a clothesline on Naruto, but the ninja ducks it and when Pit comes back, slams the angel down with a Powerslam! He picked up Pit and attempted to throw him over the top rope, but the angel held onto the ropes! Naruto to continue to push harder until Ben struck him from behind, and proceeded to grab his head and hit an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam!

"The chaos of this Battle Royal is finally unfolding!" Church stated. "Everyone's getting jacked from behind left and right!"

Ben leaped into the air and landed an elbow across Naruto's chest, and went to pick him, but Link came in and clothesline Ben! He picked Ben up, whipped him into the ropes, and caught him when he came back with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! Ben arched his back in immense pain and Link proceeded to pick him up, back him up the ropes, and tried to whip him, but Ben reversed and whipped Link instead towards Pit, and the angel bent over, and threw him over the top rope!

...but Link manages to land on the apron!

"Damn, that was too close a call for Link!" Church stated.

"Dammit son, be eliminated!" Sarge exclaimed. "Your time is up now!"

Ben ran full speed at Pit, looking for a right hand to the face, but Pit ducked, and the Omnitrix-wearer ran right into Link's own right hand, Ben staggering back from the impact before falling down. Pit turned around and looked to hit Link, but the Hylian blocked it and nailed a stiff kick to Pit's head from the apron, dazing him. Link then grabbed him and placed him in the suplex position, and proceeded to lift him over the top rope and upside down! As Link was about to let go of Pit down to the ground...

Johnny Cage suddenly ran to Link, dropped to a split-leg position...

NUT PUNCH (Split-Legged Low Blow Punch) ON LINK!

"NUT PUNCH!" Sarge yelled. "JOHNNY'S SIGNATURE MOVE! STILL AWESOME EVERY TIME!"

"OH SHIT!" Church cringed. "EVEN I FELT THAT! AND IT'S NOT DQ SO IT'S LEGAL!"

The crowd "Oooohhh's" very loudly as Link dropped Pit back into the ring, and the Hylian immediately held his lower regions in absolutely infinite pain, face contorting in pain. With Link leaning against the ropes on the apron, Johnny immediately got back to his feet, jumped into the air, and hits Link with a dropkick! Link falls off the apron and crashes down to the ground!

"WHAT?!" Church exclaimed. "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! JOHNNY ELIMINATED LINK?!"

"HAHA, JOHNNY ELIMINATED A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION!" Sarge exclaimed. "JOHNNY'S GREATNESS HAS JUST SHINED!"

The crowd went wild as Johnny began to jump for joy in the ring, celebrating like crazy as if he had won the Battle Royal. After cheering in exaggerated fashion, then pointed to each remaining competitor, saying "I'm taking you out! I'm taking you out! I'm taking you out! And I'm taking out! I'm taking you all out!" Johnny then raised his hands in triumph as the hometown crowd cheered, the remaining wrestlers looking irked at him.

"Oh great, now Johnny's acting like he's already won this Battle Royal!" Church groaned. "Stop celebrating you idiot, you haven't won the match!"

"He deserves to celebrate, you idiot, he just eliminated a legend!" Sarge replied. "This is his moment! Celebrate Johnny!"

"This is one reason why I hate that...Hey, wait, look." Church said.

Unbeknownst to the cheering Johnny, the remaining four wrestlers had slowly began to surround him from all sides, annoyed and irked expressions on all their faces. Eventually, they had formed a circle around Johnny, blocking him from all sides and once Cage had stopped cheering, he saw the position his opponents were in and stood still, the smile disappearing from his face. His opponents continued to stare at him with irked expressions...

...and then all converged on Johnny and started beating the crap out of him!

"No! Johnny!" Sarge cried out.

"Looks like everybody in the ring hates Johnny and his giant ego as well, and Johnny's paying the price for it!" Church stated.

The crowd booed loudly as their hometowner was brought down to the ground and the four men continued to stomp, kick, and punch the former Hollywood actor relentlessly. Crunch then picked up Johnny, and then proceeded to deliver Crunch Time (Gutwrench Powerbomb) on Johnny Cage! Johnny was completely laid out and all four men picked up the dead weight and proceeeded to throw him over the top rope and down to the ground, eliminating him to a chorus of boos!

"The hometown crowd may not like it, but Johnny got his ass whipped and eliminated!" Church stated. "That's what you get for having a big fat mouth!"

"Ooooh, damn them all! How dare they do that to poor Johnny! A travesty, I tell you!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crunch leaned against the ropes and glared at Johnny on the ground, trash talking him for a bit, smirking all the while...

...WHEN THE OTHER THREE MEN LIFTED HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE AND FELL TO THE GROUND!

"WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF HERE!" Church exclaimed. "CRUNCH LET HIS GUARD DOWN AND PAID THE PRICE!"

Crunch got to his knees on the ground, looking absolutely shocked at the three still in the ring before the look turned to rage and he tried to get back into the ring, but the refs stopped him and eventually got him to make his way to the back. In the meanwhile, Ben struck both Naruto and Pit from behind, and tried to lift both of them over the top rope, but they both held onto the ropes and proceeded to push him away. Ben tried to get rush at them, only for the two to Double Dropkick him! Pit went for a clothesline on Naruto, but the ninja ducked it. Pit bounced off the ropes back to Naruto, and was immediately sent flying with a Back Body Drop. Pit arched his back in pain as he crashed on the mat, and went he got to his knees, Naruto readied himself, and swung his leg for the Ninja Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)! But wait! Pit ducks it and immediately stands up, and went Naruto turns around, Pit hooks him up...

...AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE ANGEL Slam (Standing Side Slam)!

"Pit slams Naruto down with the Angel Slam!" Church called. "That move is sure to jar Naruto right out of his boots!"

Pit picked Naruto and dragged him over to the ropes and attempted to throw him over the top rope, but Naruto grabbed hold of the ropes and held on with all his might! Pit grabbed hold of the legs and attempted to left him over, but Naruto kept fighting to stay rooted to the inside of the ring! Ben suddenly grabbed Pit from behind and dragged him to the center of the ring. He locked in a waistlock, lifted Pit up...AND HITS THE GALAXY STORM (Belly-to-Back Facebuster)!

"Ha, ignoring Ben like that was a huge mistake!" Sarge stated. "You don't ignore the greatest hero of all time!"

"Sarge, shut up, please!" Church exclaimed.

Ben looked down at Pit for a moment before Naruto rushed towards him, but Ben sidestepped and maneuvered behind the ninja, grabbing Naruto and lifting him up for another Galaxy Storm, but Naruto backflipped his way out Ben's hold and landed behind him. Ben turned around only to be lifted up onto Naruto's shoulders, and DRIVEN DOWN TO THE MAT WITH THE KONOHA DROP (Twisting Samoan Drop)!

"Konoha Drop connects!" Church stated. "These three are pulling out all of their big moves right now!"

"They want that title shot against Jason badly, but only the mightiest Red of them all can win!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sarge, I swear, did you get dropped on your head as a baby?" Church questioned.

Naruto decided to finish off Ben and picked the Omnitrix-wearer up, getting behind him and wrapping his arms around Ben in a waistlock! He then pushed Ben forward into one of the corners, rolled backwards with Ben in tow, then stood up...AND LIFTED BEN FOR THE NINE-TAILS DESTROYER (Chaos Theory)...WAIT, BEN FLIPS OUT OF NARUTO'S GRASP AND LANDS ON HIS FEET! Naruto gets to his feet, but is grabbed by Ben and THROWN THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLES INTO THE RING POST!

"Oh shit! Naruto just got DESTROYED being thrown into that ring post!" Church winced.

"Of course he did! That's the result when you go up against a hero!" Sarge stated.

Naruto staggered out of the corner backwards, holding his shoulder in immense pain, and Ben took advantage by grabbing him from behind in a Single-Arm Straight Jacket, twists him out of it, AND KNOCKS NARUTO OUT WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE (Souvenir Elbow)! The crowd explodes with boos as Naruto lies flat on his back before Ben picks him up and throws him over the top rope and down to the ground!

"Damn, Naruto is eliminated!" Church stated. "He won't be getting a rematch with Jason for the Intercontinental Title!"

"Ha, of course not!" Sarge laughed. "After all, it was nighty-night for him once Ben hit the Galaxy Strike! When do people learn they can't win against such a hero?!"

"Well, it's down to Ben and Pit here!" Church stated. "One of these two guys will face Jason at Royal Reckoning for the Intercontinental Title!"

The crowd continued to rain boos down on Ben for his elimination of Naruto, and Ben looked out to the crowd with a smirk and raised his hand shouting "Don't worry everybody! Your hero is here to save you all!" The crowd continued to jeer and boo him and Ben turned his attention to the downed angel. With the smirk still on his face, he picked up Pit and lifted him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The crowd booed Ben and chanted "Ben Sucks! Ben Sucks! Ben Sucks!" Ben laughed as if though the crowd cheered him and went for the Omni-Slam (Wasteland), but Pit suddenly squirmed in his grasp and landed right behind Ben!

The angel backed up into the ropes and bounced off them just as Ben turned around...

Pit spun around 360 degrees...

Lifted his foot upward...

AND NAILS BEN WITH THE ARROW SHOT (Discus Running Big Boot)! THE CROWD EXPLODES AS BEN IS DROPPED!

"ARROW SHOT!" Church exclaims. "DAMN, PIT JUST SMASHED HIS BOOT RIGHT ACROSS THE JAW OF THE SELF-PROCLAIMED HERO!"

"CRAP! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Pit leans against the ropes, slightly panting as he rested up a bit. After a few moments, Pit went to the downed Ben, picking him up and readying him. Once good, Pit proceeded to throw him over the top rope, but Ben reverses mid-throw, and throws Pit over the top rope! Pit however holds onto the ropes and lands on the apron. Ben goes over to the ropes to take out Pit, but the angel catches him with a hard right that sends him back a bit! Pit leaps onto the top rope, and Spirngboards off it towards...BUT BEN CATCHES HIM IN-MID AIR ON HIS SHOULDERS, FIREMAN'S CARRY STYLE!

"OH SHIT!" Church cursed. "BEN JUST CAUGHT PIT, AND LOOK AT THE POSITION HE'S IN!"

"YES, ONE OMNI-SLAM COMING UP!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben prepped himself and goes for the Omni-Slam...but Pit gets off Ben's shoulders and lands in front of him! A kick to the gut of Ben bends the self-proclaimed over, and places Ben between his legs...

Pit hooks the arms...lifts Ben up...

AND DRIVES BEN DOWN WITH THE WINGS OF ICARUS (Angel's Wings)!

"WINGS OF ICARUS!" Church exclaimed. "PIT NAILS THE WINGS OF ICARUS! CAN YOU SAY NIGHTY-NIGHT TO BEN?!"

"NOT THE WINGS! ANYTHING BUT THE WINGS!" Sarge cried out.

Ben bounced off the mat and lied across it absolutely motionless, and Pit wasted no time picking up the limp body of Ben, grabbing him tightly, and threw him over the top rope! Ben crashes down to the ground outside!

"Ben's been eliminated! Pit wins! Pit wins!" Church exclaimed.

**("Frontline" by Pillar)**

"Here is your winner, and No. 1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Pit!"

The crowd exploded in cheers as the winner was announced, Pit throwing up his hands in victory as he fell to his knees. A ref came into the ring and held up one of Pit's arm in a sign of victory, and Pit immediately jumped into the air in joy before leaping onto one of the corner turnbuckles, raising up his arms in triumphed before motioning that the title was coming to him.

"Pit has outlasted five other guys and won this Battle Royal!" Church stated. "As a result, Pit will challenge Jason for the Intercontinental Title at Royal Reckoning! Man, is that ever going to be a battle between two opposites!"

"Grr, it should've been Ben getting the honor that Pit does not deserve!" Sarge exclaimed. "Ah, whatever, Jason will destroy Pit anyway!"

"Can;t count Pit out dude, he's one tough kid if I've ever seen one!" Church replied. "Expect Pit to give Jason a big-time challenge at Royal Reckoning!"

Pit continued to celebrate on the turnbuckle, the crowd cheering him the whole time as he smiled out at them. He leaped off the turnbuckle and turned around...ONLY TO GET CLOCKED IN THE FACE WITH THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE BY JASON!

"SON OF A BITCH! IT'S JASON!" Church shouted. "Where the hell did he come from?! He just blasted Pit with the title!"

"Who cares, stupid Blue, we're about to witnessed destruction at its finest!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jason stared down at Pit with a sadistic and disturbed look on his face before throwing his title belt to the side and picking up the angel. He lifted Pit up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, and with a sadistic sneer to the crowd...proceeded to drive Pit down on his head with Absolute Destruction!

"Dammit, Jason nailed Absolute Destruction!" Church cursed. "This maniac has just taken out his future challenger!"

"Ha, all is fair in love and war, and Jason just made a statement here!" Sarge exclaimed. "That's the way the Reds do things!"

"HE'S NOT A RED, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as Jason stared down at Pit, a satisfied grin on his face as he picked up his title. He stood over the fallen angel and raised his title, a cold, yet evil and sadistic look in his eye.

"Will this be the scene at Royal Reckoning?" Church asked. "To be quite honest, I certainly hope not."

"Well, tough luck, Blue, because this is exactly what's going to happen so get over it." Sarge stated.

* * *

The Titantron suddenly goes to the backstage area and we are shown the locker room, and in that locker room were none other than the reunited Sonic Heroes. Tails and Knuckles were sitting in some nearby chairs with their newly won Tag Titles over their shoulders, looking at the scene before them with great amusement. As for what that scene was...well, it was just Amy squeezing the life out of Sonic in a joyous, bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sonic, you're back!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile,squeezing even tighter. "I'm so happy! I haven't seen you in months, and it really sucked not having you around! Especially with so many horrible people like Peach and Mario around! I was so lonely! But now you're back, Sonikku! And we're going to be so happy together!"

"Amy..." Sonic choked out. "Can't...breathe..."

"Oh!" Amy realized, immediately letting go of Sonic and allowing him to breath. "I'm so sorry, Sonic! I got carried away! I mean, I wasn't expecting you back, and now you're here! It's just..."

"It's cool, Amy..." Sonic panted. "But you should really know your own strength. I nearly suffocated here."

"Sorry." Amy said sheepishly; her expression turned a bit sad. "I feel a bit bad though. Last week Tails and Knuckles win the Tag Titles and you made a shocking return and got a World Title match, while I got beat by Lightning. I feel I kind of let the team down."

"Hey don't worry about that Amy." Sonic said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can't win them all, and besides, that Lightning chick just got lucky last week. I know you'll beat her the next time you face her."

"You think so?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do." Sonic stated with a grin.

"Oh thank you, Sonikku." Amy replied with a smile and blush.

"Also..." Sonic turned to Knuckles and Tails. "Congratulations on your title win guys, I'm really proud of you."

"Heh, thanks Sonic." Knuckles smirked. "And it was only more sweet to have taken them from those asshole Mario Bros. after all they've done to us. Seeing the look on their faces as we took their titles was priceless."

"Yeah, becoming Tag Team Champions was great, especially now that we can elevate the division back up." Tails stated. "Though we do have to deal with Luigi at Royal Reckoning, and we don't even know who his partner will be."

"Ah who cares, without his brother he's useless, so no matter who he chooses, we'll win hands down." Knuckles stated confidently. "And then there's tonight. We get another chance at those Mario Bros., and it's 3 against 2!"

"Heh, not every day you see the good guys get the numbers advantage." Sonic smirked his signature grin. "But I'll take it, nonetheless. Seeing Mario on the other end of the stick for once is greatly satisfying. About time he got what was coming to him, and I get the chance to show him exactly what's going to happen to him at Royal Reckoning which is real simple: Me beating him within an inch of his life and walking out World Heavyweight Champion."

"That sight will absolutely kill Mario, you know." Knuckles chuckled.

"I know, which is why I'm going to do that." Sonic replied. "It's time for some payback, no doubt about it."

* * *

The scene changes to the interview area of backstage, and this time, there is a regular blue-colored soldier there holding a microphone, though he seemed unusually happy for some reason.

"Hello, everybody." He said in an excited voice. "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I'm...Wait...I AM ON TV! HI MOM! HI DAD! I HOPE YOU ARE WATCHING ME! I am so excited right now! This is like a dream come true! I am a TV star!"

"Caboose, shut up, you're supposed to be doing an interview right now!" Tucker shouted from off-screen.

"Oh right, sorry." Caboose apologized "Okay now. My guest right now...is the most awesomest, the most greatest, the most favoritest guy in the world! And I am his number one fan! It's the Pokemon Master, Red!"

Red appeared on the screen from the right side, and the arena went insane with loud cheers at the sight of Pokemon Legend himself.

"Red, I am a huge fan of yours!" Caboose stated. "You are the greatest Fiction Wrestler...EVER! I have merchandise of you, posters, action figures, the games, the mangas, plushies, I have every single merchandise of yours plastered all over my room! That is how awesome you are!"

"Uh, thanks...I think..." Red replied, a bit creeped out.

"Okay, I think I'm supposed to ask a question right now..." Caboose said, pulling out a note card and reading it over. "Okay here it is. Red, you have recently entered yourself as one of the thirty men in this year's Rumble Match, but you have done so much in your career here in UCA, even winning the Rumble Match twice already. The question is that now, what are your plans for your future and career?"

"Well Caboose, you're right, I've done practically everything there is to do here in UCA." Red confirmed. "Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion, Cruiserweight Champion, first-ever Hardcore Champion, and eight-time World Champion. First-ever UCA Grand Slam Champion, and first-ever UCA Undisputed World Champion. I main-evented Final Clash more times than anyone else. And like you said, I already won the Rumble twice. So that begs the question...what else is there for me to do? Well...I've been thinking that for awhile now, and while I have done so much that's worthy of a first-ballot Hall of Fame induction, there's one thing that's left that I want to do, one thing I have yet to achieve...And that's become a ten-time World Champion."

The crowd went crazy as Red continued. "There have many people who have been World Champion in the business of wrestling, but only the greatest have ever reached the much-desired ten title reigns. Triple H, Sting, Kurt Angle, Ric Flair are among the non-fiction names that have reached the number, and are considered among the best of the best. In Fiction Wrestling, guys like Mario and Charlie Araya of UWE have reached that plateau, legends themselves. I want to be among those elite names. When I retire, I want to be one of the few who managed to reach that great height. I want to have the honor of saying I was a ten-time World Champion when my career ends. And the road to that begins at Royal Reckoning. The Rumble is where I shine. I lasted 65:33 in 2000, the longest time ever in UCA, and won my second Rumble in 2006 to gain my fifth World Title. And at Royal Reckoning, I'm going to be only the second person in wrestling history, alongside Steve Austin, and first in Fiction Wrestling, to win three Rumble Matches. I will go on to Final Clash, and become a nine-time World..."

Red suddenly trailed off when his eyes caught sight of something and a few seconds later, Senji Kiyomasa came onto the screen, Hardcore on his shoulder and a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at Red.

"Red...the very face of UCA." Senji stated. "The greatest star this company has ever seen. An eight-time World Champion, and the first-ever holder of the title on my shoulder. A legend in this business."

"Senji..." Red said slowly. "May I help you with something?"

"Actually, you can." Senji said anxiously. "See, I'm a guy that's always looking for a challenge, the thrill of a fight. I got the challenge I wanted last week, and I know I'm going to get the challenge I want in the Rumble Match. But I want myself another fight, and right now, I am looking at the best that UCA has to offer. The man who provides the greatest challenge to anyone he faces."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying, Senji?" Red questioned.

"You got that right." Senji smirked. "Next week, you and me, one-on-one in the middle of the ring! You're the best, and I want to fight the very best. I would say tonight, but I want to give you a chance to be ready so you won't have any excuse when I beat you."

Red nods in response. "You're on, Senji. I haven't wrestled in awhile, so I can use a good warm-up. Just be sure to bring your best out there in the ring. I didn't get where I am today without knowing how to go in the ring."

"Oh I will, and trust me, it will be much more than a warm-up for you. See you next week." Senji then turned around and left the interview area. Red stared after him for awhile before leaving as well, leaving Caboose alone.

"Wow...that was awesome." Caboose stated; he then looked forward. "Hey, I'm on TV! HI MOM! HI DAD!"

"Who the hell's bright idea was it to make Caboose do this interview?!" Tucker shouted off-screen.

* * *

"Well, as usual, Caboose is a fucking idiot with a few marbles short of a bag." Church stated as if it was obvious. "But man, we already got ourselves a HUGE match made next week! Red vs Senji! I think this may be the first time they've faced each other!"

"You got that right, and I will say that it will be nothing short of explosive!" Sarge stated. "The legendary, multiple-time World Champion veteran versus the crazy motherf*cker that is violent and loves to fight! Can you say EPICNESS?!"

"Man, that is going to be a war if I've ever seen one." Church stated. "Both men will definitely bring their A-game as they looked to build momentum towards the Rumble. And right now, it's time for a match with two people who have a lot of history together."

**("Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit)**

The crowd boos loudly as dark purple lighting takes over the arena and the lights began to flicker on and off, and when the music picked up, Chaos the Hedgehog came out onto the stage and stood in the middle of it. He held his head down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up and towards the booing crowd and sneered before giving out a battle cry and raising his arms in the air before walking down the ramp in a powerful manner. He leaped onto the apron and entered the ring, walking over to the corner and climbed it, raising his arms in a god-like manner!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 238 lbs., the "God of Destruction" Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"Last week, Chaos got eliminated first in the Hardcore Title match, and decided to screw over Shadow as some sort of payback!" Church stated. "As a result, he now finds himself facing a close friend of Shadow in Hope, and these two are no strangers to each other!"

"Of course not, dirty Blue, their history together is very storied!" Sarge replied. "They've been rivals since they first appeared here, they even faced each other in their debut match! And hot damn, what an epic match that was!"

"That match years ago certainly opened up a lot of eyes to these two, and ever since, they've traded many victories over one another." Church informed. "Tonight, I believes marks their seventh meeting, with them tied at three victories a piece. And you can bet Chaos looks for victory number four over Hope tonight."

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered loudly as white pyro rained down from the Titantron above the stage, covering it completely. Seconds later, Hope came out through the white pyro wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a hood over head, standing onto the stage and looking out to the crowd. He then crouched down before throwing the hood off his head standing straight up, throwing his arms to the sides in a pose, exciting the crowd even more. He stared down Chaos from the stage with an intense look before making his way down the ramp. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring and threw his hands out to the side again, patting his chest a few time for the crowd.

"And his opponent, from South Island, weighing in at 218 lbs., the "Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

"Hope is in the house, and this kid's got skill no doubt!" Church stated. "A two-time Cruiserweight Champion and three-time Tag Champion with Shadow as D-Hedgeration X, Hope's got all the potential in the world. And right now, Hope looks to use that potential to kick Chaos' ass!"

"In my opinion, Hope has no damn business getting involved with Chaos right now!" Sarge stated. "That damn hedgehog keeps poking his nose in stuff that doesn't concern him, and now it's going to cause him his destruction!"

"Like hell it doesn't concern him!" Church exclaimed. "One of his closest friends got attacked by Chaos last week, and he'll be damned if he'll let it go unanswered for! Hope is looking for payback no doubt about it!"

Hope shed his jacket and placed it outside the ring and faced off with Chaos on the opposite side of the ring as the ref rang the bell. The slowly made their way towards one another and engaged in a lock-up in the middle of the ring. Slowly, but surely, Chaos backed Hope up into one of the corners and kept him there, and the ref began to count, and soon enough, Chaos broke the hold on him. But suddenly, Chaos slapped Hope right across the face, earning very loud boos from the crowd.

"Damn, what a slap to the face!" Church exclaimed. "Complete disrespect right there!"

Chaos smirked evilly as Hope's head turned to the side, the white hedgehog registering the slap and narrowing his eyes. Chaos chuckled to himself, but Hope suddenly turned towards Chaos with a fire in his eyes and struck him hard with a right hand, the crowd loud with cheers. Chaos backed up from the impact and Hope suddenly took him down and began to beat the crap out of him with repeated punches. The ref tried to pull Hope off Chaos, and the white hedgehog eventually got off his rival and picked him up. He whipped Chaos to the ropes and when he came back, leapfrogged over him, allowing Chaos to bounce off the ropes to once more. And when he did, Hope leaped up and nailed a picture perfect Dropkick right to the mush! Hope covers Chaos! 1...2...Kick out!

"Oh damn Chaos, do something!" Sarge cried out. "Don't let this wannabe beat you!"

"Looks like that slap may have only motivated Hope to kick some ass!" Church stated.

Hope picked up Chaos and nailed a few knees to Chaos' stomach, buckling him before hooking him up and lifting him for a Suplex, but Chaos flipped out of the hold and landed behind Hope, pushing him into one of the corners. Hope stopped himself before crashing, and when Chaos rushed at him, he elbowed him in the face, causing the violet/black hedgehog to stagger back a bit. Hope then leaped up onto the second turnbuckle, then onto the top one, and jumped off for a Double Springboard Crossbody! But Chaos suddenly moved out of the way, causing Hope to crash down to the mat stomach-first. Hope stood on his knees, holding his abdomen in pain when Chaos suddenly ran forward and booted Hope right in the face! Hope collapsed to the ground as Chaos made the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos immediately mounted Hope and began drive punch after vicious punch into Hope's skull!

"Damn those punches look absolutely brutal!" Church winced. "You won't find anyone with a more vicious punch than Chaos!"

"Of course not, he's the God of Destruction, what else would you expect?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos stood up and stomped viciously on Hope's chest several times before picking up Hope and landing a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on him, and then bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across the neck! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos growled and picked up Hope, whipping him into one of the corners and following him! Once Hope reaches the corner, however, he climbs it suddenly and backflips off it, landing behind Chaos as he stop himself. Hope then proceeded to run towards the ropes and bounce off them, Chaos attempting to clotheseline him, but Hope ducked it and bounced off the ropes again! When Chaos turned around, he was struck by a Flying Clothesline from Hope! Both scrambled to their feet and Chaos was greeted with a kick to the gut by Hope, and the white hedgehog lifted Chaos for a suplex again, but again Chaos landed behind Hope and lifted Hope up for a Back Suplex, but Hope himself backflipped onto his feet...ONLY FOR CHAOS TO DROP HIM WITH A STUNNER!

"Damn, these two are just going all out here!" Church stated. "When these two face each other, it's like they go at a whole other level!"

"And hot damn, is it ever so fun to watch such beatings take place before our very eyes." Sarge said. "Quality Red entertainment at it's finest!"

Chaos dropped for a cover on Hope! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos picked Hope up and whipped him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop, but when Hope came back, he leaped over Chaos and ran over to the ropes, bouncing off them as Chaos turned around, nailing a Spinning Heel Kick on the violet/black hedgehog! Hope with the quick cover! 1...2...Kick out! Hope picked up Chaos, placed him in the Suplex position, and proceeded to finally hit the Suplex he's been looking for! Hope then climbed the nearest turnbuckle, and when on top, raised his hands up Macho-Man style before leaping off for the Dive from Heaven (Diving Elbow Drop)! But Chaos gets the knees up, Hope's elbow crashing down on them! Hope screams out in pain as he staggers to his feet, holding his elbow in pain until he turned around and was kicked in the gut before being planted with a DDT by Chaos! Cover! 1...2...Hope gets the shoulder up!

"Back and forth, back and forth!" Church stated. "Damn, these two just keep trading momentum here!"

"Dammit though, Chaos should've ended it with that DDT!" Sarge cursed. "Damn Hope for not knowing when to bow to a God!"

"He's not a god dumbass, get that through your head!" Church stated.

Chaos growled in frustration before picking Hope up, hooking him up from behind, and lifted him up for a Pumphandle Slam, but Hope maneuvered himself behind Chaos and ran to the ropes and bounced off them...ONLY TO RUN INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! CHAOS COVERS!

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

"Damn too close right there!" Church called. "Talk about getting drilled big time! Hope nearly payed for his mistake!"

Chaos picked up Hope and picked him up onto his shoulder, readying himself before going over to one of the turnbuckles and throwing Hope off of him, hitting Snake Eyes on him! Hope staggered out of the corner as Chaos ran to the ropes and bounced off them, lifting his foot for a Big Boot to the face of Hope...

...Hope suddenly ducks it, causing Chaos to stumble forward a bit. Chaos turns around...

...RUNS INTO A PELE' KICK FROM HOPE!"

"PELE! PELE!" Church screamed. "Hope hit the Pele out of nowhere and he got all of it!"

"Damn that hedgehog to hell!" Sarge exclaimed. "Why can't he understand that he's no match for a god!"

Chaos fell to the ground in a heap as Hope laid on his stomach, attempting to regain himself. He slowly got back to his feet, and dragged him to the center of the ring, and placed Chaos on his knees. Once readied, Hope bounced off the ropes and ran towards...

BUT CHAOS SHOOTS UP AND HITS A BLACK HOLE SLAM!

"Now it's Chaos' turn to come out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"Yes, put this one in the books!" Sarge exclaimed. "Count with me everybody!"

Chaos covers with a leg hooked.

1...

2...

HOPE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Hope's still alive!" Church stated. "Hope isn't going to go down that easy!"

"Stupid, little punk." Sarge grumbled.

Chaos was getting more frustrated and he decided to finish things once and for all! Chaos picked up Hope and lifted him up onto his shoulders Fireman's Carry style, and the crowd booed loudly as they knew what was coming! Chaos smirked darkly at the crowd before him before spinning Hope off by his legs...

...AND HOPE SUDDENLY LANDS ON HIS FEET! Chaos turns towards him ONLY TO GET A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL! The violet/black hedgehog fell to a knee, completely in a daze. Hope took advantage by bouncing off the ropes, leaping towards Chaos...

...AND NAILS THE SHINING WIZARD! THE CROWD CHEERS AS CHAOS FALLS DOWN!

"SHINING WIZARD, BABY!" Church exclaimed. "Chaos just got his clocked clean big time!"

"Dammit, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Sarge shouted.

"Like hell it wasn't!" Church replied.

Hope with the cover!

1...

2...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Hope dragged Chaos over to a corner and proceeded to climb the turnbuckle. When he reached the top turnbuckle, Chaos suddenly shot up to his feet and swfitly climbed the turnbuckle, meeting Hope up there! Chaos headbutted him a few times before stepping up onto the top ropes and grabbing Hope, but Hope suddenly begins to punch him in the gut, buckling him! Hope pushes Chaos off the turnbuckle!

But Chaos rolls through and gets back to his feet...

ONLY FOR HOPE TO LAND A DIVING CROSSBODY ON HIM!

1...

2...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Damn, another close nearfall!" Church exclaimed. "That Crossbody was just picture perfect! Chaos is getting pummeled right now!"

"This is going against all logic right now!" Sarge exclaimed. "Why has the world gone topsy-turvy?!"

The two scramble to their feet and rush at each other, with Chaos nearly taking Hope's head off with a HUGE clothesline. Chaos with the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chaos' frustration continued to rise as he glared hatefully at Hope before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes, and lifts him up when he comes back, but Hope suddenly wraps his arms around Chaos' head and plants him with a DDT! The crowd goes wild as Hope gets to his feet and gets on the apron, climbing to the top turnbuckle and standing on it. He raises his hands once more Macho-Man Style, leaps off...

...AND DRIVES DOWN THE ELBOW WITH THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN ON CHAOS!

"Hope just drove his elbow across the unquestionably black heart of Chaos!" Church stated.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope hooks the leg!

1...

2...

CHAOS GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"YES! THANK YOU CHAOS FOR KICKING OUT! Sarge shouted. "YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY!"

Hope's frustration began to mount as well as he picked up Chaos and applied a three-quarter facelock on him! He then leaped up and backflipped himself over, still holding Chaos' head for a Shiranui!

...

...

BUT CHAOS WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HOPE'S HEAD AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A STUNNER!

"FUCK! DID CHAOS JUST TURN A FUCKIN' SHIRANUI INTO A STUNNER IN MID-AIR?!" Church exclaimed. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"AHA, CHALK UP VICTORY NUMBER FOUR FOR CHAOS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope bounces from the impact onto his back and Chaos makes the scrambled cover!

1...

2...

HOPE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Church exclaimed. "HOW THE FUCK DID HOPE KICK OUT OF THAT?!"

"WHY IN THE DAMN HELL IS HOPE DEFYING LOGIC?!" Sarge cried out. "WHY, WORLD, WHY?!"

Chaos cried out in frustration as he gripped his quills tightly. Glaring hatefully at Hope, he picked up the white hedgehog onto his shoulders once again, looking for Ragnarok again! But Hope suddenly squirms in his grasp and lands behind Chaos, pushing him into the ropes! Chaos stops himself at the ropes and when he turns around, Hope rushes at him and Chaos bends forward to Back Body Drop him over the top rope!

But WAIT! Hope lands on the apron as Chaos staggers forward, unaware of Hope's position. The white hedgehog readies himself...

Chaos turns around...Hope leaps up onto the top rope...

SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH!

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chaos just got a mouthful of forearm straight to the face!" Church exclaimed.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Sarge cried. "WHY?!"

Hope got up and dragged Chaos over to the nearest corner and once he did, he slowly made his way to the top. Once on the top turnbuckle, he stood on top of it, looking down at Chaos as he sized him up. Once ready, Hope threw his arms back, and leaped off the turnbuckle!

HOPE SPINS 630 DEGREES IN MID-AIR! SHINING HOPE 630 (630 Senton)!

WAIT! CHAOS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE LANDS ON HIS FEET!

"WOAH!" Church shouted. "CHAOS ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE SHINING HOPE 630! YET SOMEHOW HOPE LANDED ON HIS FEET!"

"STOP DEFYING LOGIC, YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!" Sarge exclaimed.

"HOW THE HELL IS HE DEFYING LOGIC, YOU IDIOT!" Church shouted back.

Hope leaps up from the landing and rolls through to his feet and rushes at Chaos! But the violet/black hedgehog suddenly lifts him up onto his shoulders!

Chaos spins Hope out by the legs! Grabs his head...

CHAOS DRIVES HOPE DOWN WITH RAGNAROK!

"SHIT! RAGNAROK!" Church cursed. "THIRD'S TIME THE CHARM! HOPE GETS DRILLED!"

"YES! GOODNIGHT, SWEET HEDGEHOG!" Sarge cheered.

Hope went limp on the mat as Chaos turned him over and hooks the leg!

"Hope the Hedgehog..." Sarge began.

1...

2...

HOPE GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sarge suddenly screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH, I DON"T BELIEVE IT!" Church exclaims. "HOPE ACTUALLY KICKED OUT OF RAGNAROK! HOPE JUST FLAT OUT REFUSES TO DIE!"

"FUCK! JUST DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG AND HIS ABILITY TO DEFY LOGIC!" Sarge cursed.

Chaos sits up in absolute shock as a look of disbelief crosses his face. The hedgehog pulled at his head quills crying out in pure anger and frustration, pounding the mat several times! He turned his attention to the downed Hope, glaring with a spite that could drop a person dead before angrily picking him up and placing him between his legs!

"Uh oh, it may be time for a Ride to Hell!" Church stated.

With the expression of a crazed man pissed beyond belief, Chaos wrapped his arms around Hope and lifted him up onto his shoulders...

...ONLY FOR HOPE ROLL THROUGH! HOPE ROLLS UP CHAOS IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN!"

"HOLY CRAP! HOPE'S JUST ROLLED UP CHAOS!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! NO!" Sarge shouted.

1...

2...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"SHIT, ANOTHER KICK OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT, THAT DAMN BLUE SYMPATHIZER NEARLY STOLE ONE!" Sarge shouted.

Both hedgehogs scramble to their feet on adrenaline, and Hope suddenly lifts his foot up for the Dose of Light (Sweet Chin Music)...

...ONLY FOR CHAOS TO DUCK OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE KICKS THE REF'S HEAD OFF!

"SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Hope damn near took the ref's head off! That ref is completely out!"

"Nighty-night ref, we will miss you for all your contributions...NOT!" Sarge shouted. "That's what you get for not giving Chaos the win!"

Hope looks on in horror as the ref lies across the mat, shocked at what just happened. Hope turns around, only to get lifted onto Chaos' shoulders AND GETS DRIVEN DOWN WITH A SECOND RAGNAROK! CHAOS WITH THE COVER!

"RAGNAROK FOR THE SECOND TIME!" Church shouted. "THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!"

"But there's no ref, dammit!" Sarge cried out. "Dammit, you stupid pin-striped buffoon! Wake up and count those shoulders down or suffer my Red wrath!"

Chaos kept the cover on Hope for a few moments, the ref not moving a muscle. Chaos broke the pin and looked at the ref in disbelief before crying out in frustration at not being able to win this match. Deciding to just f*ck it, Chaos grabbed hold of Hope and placed him between his legs. Chaos grabbed Hope around the waist for the Ride to Hell...

...WHEN SHADOW SUDDENLY ENTERS THE RING AND DRIVES A STEEL CHAIR INTO THE SKULL OF CHAOS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "IT'S SHADOW, WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!"

"DAMMIT! NOT YOU!" Sarge cried out. "STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS MATCH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" Church shouted. "DON'T BE A HYPOCRITE!"

Chaos crumpled down to the mat in a heap, letting go of Hope in the process, and Shadow proceeded to strike drive the steel chair down onto the violet/black hedgehog multiple times over and over again, the crowd cheering loudly and chanting "One More Time!" after every hit! After over ten chair shots, Shadow picked up Chaos...placed him between his legs...hooked him up...

HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE ON CHAOS!

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Church exclaimed. "IT'S DEJA VU! THIS IS NEARLY EXACTLY HOW CHAOS DESTROYED SHADOW LAST WEEK! NOW SHADOW'S RETURNING THE FAVOR! AND WITH THE REF OUT, THERE'S NO ONE TO STOP THIS!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

Chaos bounces off the mat onto his back and Shadow looks down at Chaos with an angry look on his face before going over to Hope and picking him up. Hope realizes it's Shadow and the two look at each other before the black hedgehog points to Chaos and says "He's all yours, man." Shadow then exits the ring and walks up the ramp, Hope looking at him before a devious smirk crossed his face, and he began to drag Chaos' body over to a corner, and proceeded to climb it!

"Hope's going to take the advice of Shadow!" Church stated. "Hope's going to take advantage of a beaten Chaos!"

"This isn't right! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sarge shouted.

Hope stands tall on the turnbuckle, looking down at Chaos before turning his gaze to Shadow, who was now looking at the scene from the stage. With a smirk, Hope suddenly performed a crotch-chop to the absolute delight of the fans, before jumping off...

...Spinning 630 degrees in the air...

SHINING HOPE 630 CONNECTS!

"HOPE JUST TOLD CHAOS TO SUCK IT AND NAILED HIS 630!" Church shouted.

"NO! FIGHT, CHAOS, FIGHT!" Sarge shouted.

Hope covers Chaos and hooks the leg, and as he does so, the ref finally comes to and slowly counts the shoulders!

1...

2...

3!

"NO!" Sarge screamed.

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

"Here is your winner, the "Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

Hope rolled off of Chaos and got to his knees, panting as the adrenaline began to wear off, slowly raising an arm in a sign of victory. He turned his attention to the still-present Shadow as he slowly got to his feet. Shadow continued to gaze at Hope with his stoic expression, but the white hedgehog smirked and gave a thumbs up to Shadow, shouting "I owe you one, pal!" Hope then walked over to a corner and climbed it, throwing his hands out to a side in a pose to the cheers of the crowd.

"What an epic match!" Church exclaimed. "After a constant back-and-forth from these two, Hope takes the lead in his series against Chaos with a fourth victory after a Shining Hope 630, with a little callback to his D-Hedgeration X days mixed in!"

"Oh shut up, dirty Blue, let's call this what it is, complete bullshit!" Sarge stated. "Shadow came in and screwed Chaos out of this match! How dare he wrong a god like that!"

"Hey, Chaos did the exact same thing to Shadow last week!" Church retorted. "In my opinion, Chaos got exactly what was coming to him dude, so quit your whining!"

As Hope continued to celebrate, Chaos slowly came to his senses and dragged himself to the nearby ropes, leaning himself against them. His eyes finally saw Hope celebrating, then turned towards Shadow on the ramp. When he realized what had just happened, his expression turned into one of pure rage as he practically seethed at the black hedgehog. For the first time since appearing, Shadow broke out of his stoic look, flashing a smirk of satisfaction towards Chaos before making his way to the back.

"How dare that damn hedgehog mock Chaos like that!" Sarge shouted. "I should've known he was a Blue sympathizer! Chaos did not deserve this!"

"Once again, last week, Sarge, duh." Church replied. "But damn if Chaos isn't completely and utterly pissed. He looks about ready to kill! Even I know he ain't going to take this lying down one bit!"

Hope got off the turnbuckle and saw Chaos on the ground leaning against the ropes, and the white hedgehog chuckled lightly saying to him "Better luck next time, Chaos." Hope then proceeded to leave the ring and up the rampway, his fist raised in victory as he left Chaos to seethe in the ring. Hope turned around on the stage and threw his arms out to the side for one final pose, with Chaos saying to himself "That's how you want to play, Shadow...Fine by me."

* * *

_A/N: First part of Week 2 is finally here! I have to say, I feel kind of proud of this chapter, mostly because of the epic match I had made with Hope and Chaos! I felt I had created the best match yet in this UCA story, and I hope you all feel the same way as well. Storylines were advanced in this chapters, matches made for Royal Reckoning, and our main event was set up for the week! Pretty exciting, no?  
_

_Next chapter will feature the return of UCA Rewind and feature another moment in the history of UCA. If you guys have any cool ideas considering the history of UCA and what should be shown on UCA Rewind, just let me know via PM or review, and we'll discuss. I'm always open for suggestions, just make sure not to swamp me or anything._

_Also, any ideas for storylines, rivalries, segments, that sort of thing, let me know. Like I said, I'm always open for suggestions and always listen to my viewers the best I can while maintaining my vision of UCA._

_I will see you all next time, and hopefully keep up my momentum here! See you in the next chapter of UCA!_


	5. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 2 Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Week 2** _

* * *

"Hey everybody, it's Donut here!" The pink - I mean light red - armored soldier said. "I hope you are all enjoying the show, because I sure am! Isn't today just wonderful for everyone? And guess what? I'm being joined right now by one of the three men who will compete in the Triple Threat Match to determine the first and last entrants in the Rumble tonight! Please welcome the self-proclaimed "King of the World," Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd booed almost as loudly as they were booing Mario earlier as Scourge came onto the screen wearing his sunglasses and jacket, and the green hedgehog was looking at the soldier with an incredulous look.

"Now Scourge, you..." Donut began, but Scourge suddenly pulled the mic to him.

"Hold on just a damn second!" Scourge stated, a bit irked. "What do you mean self-proclaimed King of the World? There's nothing self-proclaimed about it! I AM the King of the World, no dispute about that! Triple H can take his "King of Kings" moniker and shove it up his ass because no one rules me! I am the greatest freakin' thing that ever happened to UCA! These idiot fans may not want to think it's true, but it is! I am the King of the World, and that's not self-proclaimed, that's fact! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Uhhh...okay." Donut replied sheepishly. "So, uhhh...Scourge, you face off against Jason and Bowser later for the chance to be last Rumble entrant, but with all the possibility of ending up as the first entrant. What do you think your chances are heading into the match?"

"Are you serious?" Scourge asked incredulously. "You can't be serious. Unbelievable, how stupid can you interviewers be man? I mean, come on, that is the stupidest question you can ever ask that has the most obvious answer. My chances heading into this match aren't 33 percent, there aren't 50 percent nor 75 percent, not even 90 percent! No, my chances at winning are 100 percent! And it's not hard to see why! I mean, first off, I'm a FOUR-TIME World Champion in UCA, while neither Jason nor Bowser have even won a World Title! That automatically puts them at a level below me! And they'll likely blow any chance they ever get at a World Title, because let's face it, Jason's a whiny, pissed off inmate who's too insane to know how to do things, and Bowser's an overrated, oversized turtle who's famous only for getting his ass handed to him by Mario! They don't hold a candle to me! And besides, both of them together aren't as smart as me, and like I said last week, you have to be the smartest to achieve in this business. And no doubt, I am the smartest, I can outsmart anyone I want, especially a insane inmate and stupid turtle. Look where my smarts have gotten me: World Titles, Final Clash main event, Royal Rumble wins, Money in the Bank, just about everything I can have in this business and more! And no doubt about, I'm going to outsmart and outwrestle those two buffoons on my way to the Royal Rumble match, which I will for the second time! I will then go on to main event Final Clash, something that only I deserve to do and become a five-time World Champion, and show everything why I am the King of the World! Oh these people will try to deny it all they want, but they all know this to be true, and soon enough, they will have no choice but to bow to me! It's only a matter of time, Pinky! All Hail the King, Baby!"

The crowd was thunderous with boos as Scourge flashed a cocky, devious smirk to the camera, repeating "All Hail the King, baby..."

* * *

_"You know…he was once a normal man...as normal as you all are...with a normal life."_ A gravely voice spoke out.

The Titantron shows to the audience the completely dark room save for the dim light from the lamp attached to the ceiling slightly swinging, and in that center, the man from before was there as well, staring down at his fists as he sat in the lone steel chair of the room.

_"But as all things in life…it all changed for him…in the blink of an eye."_

The man kept his gaze upon the closed fists that he held below his head, his eyes never blinking or wandering from their intended target before he slowly lowered his hands.

_"It wasn't his fault…he was only…following orders…But sometimes…that's how it crumbles…"_

The man stayed still for several seconds, staying in an almost frozen-like state as he stared down at the ground from his sitting position, when all of a sudden, he began to slowly move from his position.

_"But no matter…for in the end…he fought…through the horrors…he inadvertently caused…and survived. And in doing so…he caught…my interest…"_

The man placed his hands on the chair and pushed himself off it slowly, and now stood up onto his feet, his eyes once again gazing down to the ground, the shadows still covering his face completely.

_"And now…it is time again…even though no one is more deserving of a rest…because if it was any time before…well…"_

Several seconds once again passed by as the man once again went into his still stature, staying in his posture for what seemed like an eternity, until he slowly began to raise his head upwards. When the head was finally raised, the light from the lamp partly illuminated, revealing a green eye behind a pair of glasses.

_"Let's just say…his hour has come again…"_

* * *

"What the hell?" Church stated confusedly. "It was that damn promo again, but different. Like a continuation from before. What is this all about?"

"Hell if I know, Blue." Sarge replied. "I'm just as confused as you are, and I hate being as confused as someone like you! I should know what this is!"

"Just because your a 'Red' doesn't mean you know everything, Sarge." Church said exasperatedly. "Though there were some parts of that promo that seemed a bit familiar to me, though I can't put my finger on it..."

"Ah who cares. that's over now!" Sarge exclaimed. "Because now it's time for our next match of the evening.

**("Re-Education (Through Labor)" by Rise Against)**

The crowd cheered loudly as none other than Master Chief came through the curtain and walked to one side of the stage and then to the other before walking onto the ramp. He gave a few athletic leaps before throwing his arms downward, green machine gun pyro going off behind him. He made his way down the ramp before leaping up onto the apron and entered the ring, pumping his fist through the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Eridanus II, weighing in at 249 lbs., Master Chief!"

"Alright, Master Chief is in the house!" Church stated. "Chief is a former World Champion, Intercontinental, and Hardcore Champion in UCA! One of the greatest gaming characters in history!"

"Even I have great respect for the Chief!" Sarge admitted. "Because of him and his games, the Webseries starring us great Red rose to popularity! Because of him, the Reds are known everywhere! And for that, I salute you Master Chief!"

"We from the Red vs Blue series owe a lot to Chief, and so do many more!" Church stated. "We haven't seen him in awhile, but you can bet your damn ass whoever he is going to face is going to have a tough fight ahead of him!"

**_Hey! Nothing You Can Say!_ **

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd instantly showered the arena with very loud boos as the lights turned blue all over, and Megaman came out onto the stage with a cocky swagger about him. Smirking arrogantly to the crowd, he raised his hands in a Randy-Orton like pose and blue pyro sparks shot out from the stage, showering Megaman in a great visual until they ended and Megaman made his way down the rampway.

"Introducing next, from Capcom, weighing in at 224 lbs., "The Gaming Killer" Megaman!"

"Oh great, here's a great asshole for ya!" Church said. "The guy debuted here about a year ago, a good guy and all! He was one of the gaming's greatest characters! But then he went and backstabbed the entire gaming industry, he fucking betrayed them! Now he calls himself the Gaming Killer, going around beating and taking out legendary gaming characters in this business! What a dick!"

"If there is anyone who is worthy enough to beat Chief, it's Megaman!" Sarge exclaimed. "I may not like his choice of color, but his attitude reeks of the good ol' me! All gaming characters will soon fall before Megaman!"

"Please, if anything, Chief is knock his teeth down his throat!" Church stated. "And I hope to God he does! I mean-Hey wait!"

Megaman stopped in front of the ring, staring at Chief with an arrogant smirk on his face before raising showing off his right arm, pointing towards arm band on it, with the initials "RR" on it. Once everyone saw it, the boos gotten even louder.

"Oh fuck, Megaman has joined the Rookie Revolution!" Church cursed. "The damn Rookie Revolution of all things has invaded UCA! Fuck!"

"What's so bad about that?!" Sarge questioned. "The Rookie Revolution is the future, publicly endorsed by the Reds! It's about making sure rookie rise up!"

"It's not the concept I have a problem with!" Church stated. "It's the people in it! They're all freakin' self-entitled, bitchy assholes! And my point is proven with Megaman in their ranks! Dammit!"

Megaman entered the ring, still smirking at Chief who only stared back at him. The ref rang the bell, and the two slowly met in a lock-up as the match got underway. Chief easily pushed Megaman into the corner, where he proceeded to drive his shoulder into the midsection multiple times before pulled Megaman out of the corner and hit a clothesline. Chief picked Megaman up and whipped him into the ropes, bending forward for a Back Body Drop, but Megaman stopped in front of him and hit a Swinging Neckbreaker to boos. Cover! 1...Quick kick out! Megaman nailed a few quick knees to the skull of Chief before running to the ropes and back to Chief, but the soldier suddenly shot up and lifted up Megaman for a devastating Spinebuster! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Chief picked up Megaman, throwing him into a corner before hitting a Corner Clotheseline, followed by a Sidewalk Slam! Hooks the leg! 1...2...Kick out!

"Not surprisingly, Chief is controlling the early parts of the match." Church called.

"Aye, but one mistake on Chief's part, and WHAMMO, instant Megaman offense!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chief picked him up and threw him into a corner and ran at him, but Megaman lifted a foot up and caught Chief in the jaw. The soldier staggered back and Megaman leaped onto the middle turnbuckle before hitting a Diving Clothesline on Chief! Boos are heard as cover is made! 1...Quick kick out! Megaman quickly jumped into the air and landed a knee across Chief's face. Chief shot up in pain as Megaman picked him up and hit an STO Backbreaker! Chief stood up, holding his back in pain as Megaman ran to the ropes and back to Chief, but the solider suddenly lifted Megaman up! But Megaman lands behind Chief and nails a Dropkick to the back of the head! Chief dropped down to the mat on his stomach, holding his head when Megaman bounced off the ropes and dropped a leg across the back of the neck! Cover! 1...2...Kick out!

"There's that opening you were talking about Sarge!" Church recalled. "Megaman took complete advantage of it!"

"Of course he did, what else would you expect from him?" Sarge questioned.

Megaman picked up Chief and lifted him up for a Suplex, but Chief landed behind him and pushed him to the ropes. When Megaman bounced off them, Chief went for a clothesline but Megaman ducked it, grabbing his head from behind and hitting a Neckbreaker Slam! Chief held his neck in pain as Megaman climbed up to the second turnbuckle behind Chief, and waited as the soldier got up, and when Chief did, Megaman leaped off and nailed a Diving Knee to the back of the neck! Chief fell down holding his neck in immense pain! Megaman hooks the leg! 1...2...Chief shoots the shoulder up! Megaman turned Chief over and began stomping viciously on the back of the neck, damaging the neck even further!

"Megaman is just being brutal on that neck!" Church stated. "What is he trying to do, end Chief's career?!"

"Dirty Blue, Gaming Killer, it's what he does!" Sarge replied.

"And how does that make it right?!" Church exclaimed.

Megaman picked up Chief and placed him in a front headlock, smirking with sick intent, but suddenly Chief spun out of the hold and pulled Megaman towards him for a Snap Powerslam! The crowd cheered as Chief quickly hooked the leg! 1...2...Megaman kick out! Chief held his neck in slight pain as he picked up, but Megaman suddenly kicked him in the knee, bringing Chief down to his knees! Megaman then bounced off the ropes and suddenly nailed an Enziguri right to the back of Chief's neck! Megaman covers! 1...2...Kick out! Megaman got up and glared down at his opponent before picking up Chief and dragging him to the corner. He then got up to the second turnbuckle and grabbed his head in a front facelock, the crowd absolutely booing as they saw what he was going to do!

"Oh crap, he's going for a Tornado DDT!" Church exclaimed. "With damage already done to the neck, who knows what that move will do!"

"Ha, looks like Chief, as good as he is, is about to be another victim of Megaman!" Sarge laughed.

"I may be an asshole at times, but this is too much!" Church exclaimed. "This could break his neck!"

Megaman flashed a sadistic smirk to the crowd before leaping off the turnbuckle, spinning around while holding onto Chief's head...

...but Megaman suddenly throws Megaman off of him at the last second! The Gaming Killer landed on his feet with a look of disbelief before rushing towards Chief, ONLY TO GET A BIG BOOT STRAIGHT TO THE FACE, TURNING HIM INSIDE OUT!

"Damn, Megaman just got DESTORYED with that Big Boot!" Church called. "This is Chief's chance!"

"Megaman better squash that chance, because once Chief capitalizes, he's screwed!" Sarge stated.

Chief dropped down for the cover! 1...2...Kick out by Megman! Chief picked up Megaman and proceeded to nail a vicious Thrust Spinebuster on Megaman, adn the bounced off the ropes for a Leg Drop! Another cover! 1...2...Kick out again! Chief held his neck again as he picked up Megaman and whipped him into the corner! Chief ran after him, but Megaman caught him in the jaw with a foot, backing him up a bit! Megaman then leaped onto the second turnbuckle and dived off for a Crossbody...

...only for Chief to catch him in mid-air, AND THEN PROCEED TO NAIL A FALLAWAY SLAM!

"Fallaway Slam by Master Chief!" Church called. "This could be it right here!"

Chief with the cover!

1...

2...

Kick out!

"Wooh, too close to call there!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Chief decided to put Megaman away and picked him up, lifting the Gaming Killer up by the arms in an Inverted Crucifix! The crowd popped big as they realized what was coming!

"Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb coming up!" Church called. "This could be what does in Megaman!"

Chief prepared to throw Megaman over his shoulders, but Megaman suddenly began to wiggle in his grasp. Megaman got out of the hold and landed behind Chief, grabbed his head and landed a Reverse DDT! Cover!

1...

2...

Chief shoots the shoulder up!

"Chief manages to kick out, but that Reverse DDT do not do his neck any favors there!" Church stated.

"Of course, it didn't!" Sarge stated. "And it's only a matter before that neck ends up being Chief's downfall!"

Chief held his neck as he got to his knees, only for Megaman to take him down with a dropkick to the head! Megaman picked Chief back up, grabbing his head in a front facelock, and lifting his body up for a Cradle DDT. The crowd booed loudly as he walked to the center of the ring and smirked! But before he could hit the Cradle DDT, Chief suddenly broke himself free from the hold, landing on his feet and lifting Megaman and hanging him across the top rope! Megaman staggered backwards until Master Chief grabbed him in a full nelson and hit a Release Dragon Suplex! Chief covers!

1...

2...

Megaman shoots the shoulder at 2.9!

"Megaman kicks out from the Dragon Suplex, but Chief is starting to build momentum here!" Church stated.

"Don't let him, Megaman, because if you do, he'll destroy you!" Sarge exclaimed.

Still holding his neck, Chief picked up Megaman and grabbed him by the throat! He lifted Megaman up, but the Gaming Killer got out of it and landed behind Chief and hit a Chop Block to the leg! Chief is forced down to a knee, and Megaman swiftly grabbed the head and went for a Spinning Neckbreaker! But Chief spins out of the move and when Megaman turns back to him, Chief grabbed his throat, lifted him up...

...AND HIT A SPINNING CHOKESLAM!

"SPINNING CHOKESLAM!" Church exclaimed. "CHIEF JUST TOOK OUT THE GAMING KILLER BIG TIME!"

"MEGAMAN, DO SOMETHING!" Sarge pleaded.

Megaman is laid out as Chief drops down for a cover!

1...

2...

Megaman kicks out at 2.99!

"Megaman's actually showing he's got some toughness in him!" Church pointed out. "Surprising, since he's such a bastard and all!"

Deciding to end things once and for all, Chief grabbed Megaman off the ground onto his shoulders! The crowd popped as they saw Chief set up for his finisher. Chief placed a hand on the side of the leg, and twisted Megaman off his shoulders...

...BUT MEGAMAN LANDS ON HIS FEET! Chief, taken by surprise, ran towards Megaman only to get kicked in the gut! Megaman than placed him in between his legs to a chorus of boos! With a little spin of his fingers, Megaman wrapped his arms around Chief's waist...

...only for Chief to stand straight up, lifting Megaman onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Chief twists Megaman off his shoulders...

...HALO RING (F-5) TO MEGAMAN!"

"THERE IT IS!" Church exclaimed. "HALO RING! PUT THIS ONE IN THE BOOKS!"

"NO! WHY DO THIS, CHIEF, WHY?!" Sarge cried.

Megaman bounced off the mat and rolled onto his back, and Chief covers him as the crowd counts along!

1...

2...

MEGAMAN GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"DAMMIT!" Church exclaimed. "That damn Megaman somehow had the wherewithal to get a foot on the bottom rope! How was he able to do that?!"

"Because he's the Gaming Killer, stupid, and he refuses to lose to someone like Chief!" Sarge exclaimed. "There is truly no one better!"

"Shut up, Sarge!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd boos as the count is broken and Chief just groans in frustration as he sat up, continuing to hold his neck in pain. Meanwhile, Megaman rolled out of the ring and landed on the ground. Chief turned his head to see Megaman on the outside and rolled out of the ring as well. The soldier proceeded to pick up Megaman and place him between his legs, and looked out to the crowd that chanted "Do It! Do It! Do It!" Chief decided to oblige the crowd and proceeded to lift Megaman onto his shoulders for a Powerbomb...

...BUT MEGAMAN USES THE MOMENTUM TO DRIVE CHIEF DOWN TO THE GROUND WITH A DDT!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "MEGAMAN JUST DDT'ED CHIEF ON THE OUTSIDE! HE MAY HAVE BROKEN HIS DAMN NECK!"

The crowd gasps in shock as Chief's head bounced off the ground and flipped over onto his back motionless. Megaman sat on the ground panting slightly as the ref continued to count both men. He looked over to the motionless Chief, and an idea suddenly came to him. Picking up the limp body, Megaman placed him between his leg...

... **AND HITS CHIEF WITH THE GIGA CRUSH (Front Flip Piledriver) ON THE OUTSIDE!**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church screamed in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?! MEGAMAN JUST NAILED THE GIGA CRUSH ON THE DAMN CONCRETE! WHAT IS THAT DAMN BASTARD THINKING?!"

"HE'S THINKING ABOUT WINNING THE MATCH, STUPID BLUE!" Sarge replied.

"BY TRYING TO SNAP CHIEF'S NECK IN TWO?!" Church shouted back. "HOW IS THAT DAMN RIGHT?!"

The crowd loudly goes "Oooohhh" as Chief's body stands on its head upside from the impact for a second before falling down to the ground in a lifeless heap. Megaman looked at the carcass of Chief with a sick smirk before picking up the soldier and throwing him back into the ring, following him in. He then placed Chief between his legs again...

...AND HIT ANOTHER DAMN GIGA CRUSH ON CHIEF!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, MEGAMAN?!" Church shouted. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sorry to interrupt, dirty Blue, but Master Chief..." Sarge stated.

Megaman turned Chief over and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

"Here is your winner, "The Gaming Killer" Megaman!"

The crowd was completely silent as they looked at the scene is complete shock and concern. Megaman got off Chief with a satisfied smirk and the ref raised his hand in victory. As Megaman celebrated in the ring, doctors and staff came down to the ring and checked on the still motionless Megaman, examining him completely. As they did so, Megaman climbed the turnbuckle and held his arms out in a Randy-Orton like pose, the crowd booing him viciously for what he had just done.

"I cannot believe what Megaman just did!" Church stated. "That damn bastard may have shattered Chief's neck, and he doesn't feel one bit of remorse over it! That second Giga Crush wasn't even necessary! What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"Megaman is the Gaming Killer, so he killed the legend of the Master Chief character!" Sarge exclaimed. "He has taken out Chief, and added to his own legacy! I am so proud of him! It's now time for Megaman to rise up!"

"How can you endorse this?!" Church exclaimed. "He may have ended another man's career and paralyzed him! I don't give a damn if this was about rising up, Megaman completely crossed the line!"

Megaman got off the turnbuckle and looked at the still motionless Chief as he was being checked on, EMTs coming down to ringside to attend to the soldier. Megaman just chuckled at the scene before him before saying "This is what happens when you get in the way of the Rookie Revolution." Megaman then exited the ring and made his way up to the ramp to chants of "You Sick Fuck!" Once on the stage, Megaman turned around and threw his hands out for a pose to tremendous boos.

"I don't give a damn what Megaman, Souichi, or the rest of the Rookie Revolution say about veterans needing to move aside!" Church stated. "What was done to Chief was just wrong, and I hope to God that someone goes Tex on his ass soon!"

"Well you would be wrong, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied. "Megaman's time is now, and Chief is just another name crossed of Megaman's hit list!"

"Fuck this asshole to hell dammit!" Church shouted. "He's going to get his sooner or later, you can bet on it!"

* * *

The Titantron suddenly goes to the backstage, where we see Fox McCloud standing next to a buffet table, a soda can in his hand as he watched a TV, having just witness the match and events unfold before his very eyes. The Star Fox captain just shook his head in response with a hard frown before taking a sip from his can and placing it on the table before turning around. When he did, he was greeted by none other than Grif.

"Okay listen, Fox, I don't want to be here at all. I just want to be lying down somewhere eating a bag of my favorites chips slacking off." Grif told him without much enthusiasm. "But I've been ordered to ask you this or I'm in some deep shit, so let's get this over with. Now this is what I've been told to say to you. Last week, you failed to win the Intercontinental Title from Jason, which only added to a long streak of no titles to your names in several years. That has to be a very tough pill to swallow, and then there was the confrontation with Megaman where he said some very hurtful and confidence-hurting words. What is your mindset right now as Reckoning inches closer?"

"You know when I lost that match with Jason, I was really depressed." Fox admitted. "After all, what you said was true. I haven't won a title in years, and I've been losing a few matches as of late. I honestly didn't know if I could continue with my career, I mean, what was the point if this was going to be what was going to happen to me. But Falco slapped me awake big time! He reminded me who I am, reminded that no matter what happens to me, I will always continue to move forward and continue to fight. Yeah, I'm going through a rough patch, but everyone goes through those eventually. What matters is that I get back up when I'm knocked down, and that is what I am doing! As for what Megaman said, he just poured fuel on the fire that was lit under me. He only motivated me more to get back on my feet and rise back to the top! Megaman can dismiss me as just a wash-up, he can talk as much trash about me as he wants, but in the end, I will prove him wrong. I will show him and everyone why I am one of the greatest UCA has ever seen, I will show you all why I am "Captain Cla..."

"Hey McCloud!" Megaman interrupted, shoving Grif out of the way and smirking at the now annoyed Fox. "See, what I just did out there, huh? See how I dominated a former World Champion, one of the greatest and most iconic gaming characters of all time, and pinned his ass to the mat 1-2-3?"

"I saw how you may have damn near broke his neck and likely put him on the shelf." Fox stated testily, narrowing his eyes. "You may have ended his career here."

"Hah, that makes it even better!" Megaman chuckled. "Just adds one more name to the list of gaming legends I've killed, legends who don't even hold a candle to me or my own series. You're pretty lucky though since you won't be getting such a fate, and why should you? You are nothing at all. One of the greatest my ass. I can't believe I even thought of taking you out! You haven't done anything since 2007! No titles, no major victories, no nothing! You're just a washed-up has been whose been coasting on what he did years ago! Your career is nothing but a glorified joke! You're overrated, and anyone who thinks otherwise is just piss poor dumb! You had your moment, and now it's passed! It's time for you to step aside and make way for the new generation, for me, the Gaming Killer, and the Rookie Revolution! And we'll be bigger than you could ever be! We'll be so big, your career will be completely dwarfed, forgotten!"

Fox stared Megaman dead in the eyes with great rage, Megaman smirking as he continued. "And maybe when that happens, Krystal will realize how pathetic and stupid you really are, and coming run to a  _real man_  like me, who can  _really pleasure her..._ "

**BAM!** Megaman goes down as Fox absolutely socks him in the mouth with a vicious right hand the moment those words left his mouth! Megaman scrambled to his feet, holding his jaw as he faced Fox...

...ONLY TO GET A GLASS PLATTER SHATTERED OVER HIS SKULL BY FOX! Pieces of glass go everywhere as Megaman goes limp and falls down to the ground, completely lied out as Fox stands over Megaman with an incensed and enraged look on his face.

"Never...NEVER...talk about Krystal like that again." Fox growled. "Maybe now you'll learn to shut your fat mouth. If you and the Rookie Revolution want the accolades and greatness you so desperately crave, you're going to have to take it. Let that be a lesson to you."

Fox immediately leaves the area, leaving Megaman on the floor, groaning pain as he held his now bleeding forehead.

* * *

"Hah, about time Megaman got what was coming to him!" Church laughed. "Maybe now he'll learn when not to piss people off!"

"How dare Fox do that to Megaman!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's the future of UCA! What gives Fox the right to hurt Megaman like that?!"

"The fact that Megaman talked lewdly about his girlfriend, trashed upon his entire career, and insulted him in every imaginable way!" Church replied. "I'd say that's pretty damn good reason to give that fool what he deserved!"

"Gah, still not right to treat Megaman in such a way!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah right, not one person in this damn arena agrees with you!" Church replied. "But right now, we got ourselves a Tag Team Match! And considering who's involved in this one, things are going to get ugly real quick!"

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd booed loudly as the music played, the lights turning pink and moments later, Lightning came out onto the stage with her Women's Title over her shoulder. She looked out towards the crowd with her trademark stoic look on her face before raising her title belt high into the air with one hand, and while she did so, she turned her back to the crowd, pointing a thumb to the back of her jacket, which had the initials "RR" on it, inciting the crowd to boo even louder. Lightning then made her way down the ramp and entered the ring, raising her title once more.

"The following tag team contest is schedule for one fall. Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!""

"Now Lightning is a part of the Rookie Revolution?!" Church exclaimed. "Dammit, how many followers will Souichi get?! I guess it makes sense with Lightning, but come on! Ugh, in any case, this match came about from a backstage altercation, and Lightning's not happy with her choice of partner."

"Of course she isn't, she's being forced to team with the washed-up hag that dare to disrespect her!" Sarge exclaimed. "How dare this be done to her!"

"Well, you know what, she'd better suck it up!" Church stated. "Because if she doesn't, her opponents will beat her and gain momentum in their title match!"

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the music played and Tifa came out from behind with a confident smile on his face. With a few short little jumps on the stage, she then proceeded to do some shadowboxing before throwing out a roundhouse kick to a blast of pyro from the stage, and then made her way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing up the turnbuckle and flashing a pose.

"And her partner, from Edge, weighing in at 133 lbs., Tifa Lockhart!"

"The five-time Women's Champ is here, and I'm sure this isn't what she had in mind for tonight!" Church stated. "She's going to be forced to team up with the women she put down last week! And in these types of situations, they never end well!"

"Of course not, history shows that one always betrays the other!" Sarge exclaimed. "And it's going to be Tifa! She's a born backstabber!"

"While I doubt Tifa would be one to do that, I do agree that this team is bound to implode!" Church stated. "If they somehow win this, I'll be shocked."

Tifa got off the turnbuckle and came face-to-face with Lightning, who glared at the veteran hard. Tifa returned the glare with one just as hard. The two females continued to stare-off in the ring until...

**("Killa Queen" by Charlie Sheets)**

Boos rained down as the music hit, and Lightning and Tifa turned their attention to the stage as Peach and Daisy came out onto the stage, giggling at the two ladies in the ring before flaunting themselves towards the crowd before haughtily making their way down the ramp and entering the ring, extending their arms out and showing off towards the booing crowd.

"And their opponents, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing at at a combined weight of 353 lbs., Peach and Daisy!"

"Unlike their opponents, Peach and Daisy are no doubt going to be a well-oiled machine!" Church stated. "They're like best friends, which will definitely be an advantage in this match!"

"Have to agree with you, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied. "As much as I love Lightning, chalk this one up to the Princesses!"

"And speaking of Lightning, you can bet the No. 1 Contender to her title, Peach, will be looking to do all she can to gain momentum heading into their inevitable title match." Church pointed out.

Peach and Daisy smirked and giggled at the two ladies across from them before Daisy got onto the apron, and Lightning and Tifa began to bicker over who was going to start first. This continued on for several more moments until Lightning glared at Tifa and got onto the apron, and the ref rang the bell. Tifa gave one last glance to Lightning before turning to Peach and engaging in a lockup with her. She quickly grabbed her in a Side Headlock and hit a Snapmare Takedown, keeping the hold locked in. Peach slowly got back up, Tifa still holding on, and Peach backed her up into the ropes before pushing her off. Peach bent over for a Back Body Drop for when she came back, but Tifa kicked her in the head. Peach stood straight up in pain and was brought down with a clothesline.

"Tifa's got Peach going in the early parts of this match." Church stated.

"Which will change of course!" Sarge replied. "Peach is too good to be dominated!"

Tifa picked up Peach and proceeded to hit a Suplex on her and followed up with a quick cover! 1...2...Kick out! Tifa picked Peach back up and whipped her into the ropes and went for a clothesline, but Peach ducked it. When she came back, however, Tifa lifted her up and nailed a Flapjack on her! Peach held her face in pain as Tifa grabbed her and dragged her over to her corner and held a hand out for a tag to Lightning. The Champ looked at the hand for a few second before hesitantly tagging in. The two then proceeded to wrap their hands around Peach's waist and nail a Double Back Suplex!

"Wow, I'm surprised!" Church stated. "I didn't think these two would be able to work together at all!"

"Well shows how much you know, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

"You agreed with me earlier about it, idiot!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning got and landed a quick elbow to the heart of Peach before dropping a leg across her throat as well. Hooks the leg! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning picked up Peach, but the Princess suddenly kicked her in the knee, buckling her down a bit before nailing a boot across the face! Peach picked up Lightning and whipped her into the ropes and lifted her up, but Lightning landed behind Peach, turned her around, and proceeded to nail a Michonuku Driver on her! The crowd "Ooohh's" at the impact and Peach holds her head in pain! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning picked up Peach, only to get an uppercut from her! Peach then scrambled over to Daisy and tagged her in!

"After getting knocked around by Lightning a bit, Peach tags in Daisy!" Church called.

"Who will no doubt turn things around in a flash!" Sarge stated.

Daisy got into the ring and rushed forward at Lightning...ONLY FOR LIGHTNING TO CATCH HER WITH A VICIOUS DROPKICK!

"You were saying Sarge?" Church asked smugly.

"Shut up." Sarge replied.

Daisy held her jaw in pain as Lightning picked her up and whipped her into the ropes, and then caught her with a HUGE Tilt-a-While Backbreaker as she came back! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Lightning proceeded to climb to the top turnbuckle, but when she got there, Daisy got up and cut her off at the pass with a right hand. She then climbed up the turnbuckle as well, wrapping Lightning's arm around her head for a Superplex, but Lightning began to punch Daisy in the stomach several times before pushing her off the turnbuckle to the ground! Daisy managed to get up, but when she did, Lightning dived off and nailed a freakin' Diving Knee across her damn head!

"Oh damn, diving through the air with a knee across the skull!" Church stated. "Can anyone say 'brain scrambled?'"

"Oh fudge pops, please try to get back into this Daisy! Please!" Sarge pleaded.

Daisy crumped down to the ground and Lightning turned her over for a cover!

1...

2...

Daisy manages to kick out!

Lightning then grabbed and dragged Daisy over to her corner, and then slapped her hand across the chest of Tifa HARD! The crowd goes "Ooohh" as Tifa looks at Lightning with annoyance while Lightning just glared at Tifa. After a bit of a stareoff, Tifa got into the ring and the two proceeded to whip Daisy into the ropes and when she came back nailed a Double Hip Toss on her! Tifa covers! 1...2...Kick out!

"Daisy manages to kick out in time, but the tensions show between Lightning and Tifa!" Church called. "I mean, that tag wasn't exactly the friendliest."

"Yeah, but despite that, the two managed to pull off a great double team move!" Sarge stated. "They could actually pull this off!"

Tifa picked up Daisy and whipped her, but Daisy reversed her and whipped her into the ropes. After she did, she bent over in exhaustion and the ref checked on her, but as he did, Tifa reached the ropes. And when she did, Peach kneed her in the back unbeknowst to the ref! The crowd booed loudly as Tifa staggered forward into a Samoan Drop from Daisy!

"What the hell man?!" Church called. "Daisy distracted the ref and allowed Peach to get a cheap shot on Tifa! What kind of crap is that?!"

"That's how the game is played, fool!" Sarge replied.

Daisy covers Tifa!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out in time!

Daisy got up and proceeded to stomp viciously on Tifa for a few seconds before dragging Tifa to her corner and tagged in Peach! The two whipped Tifa into the ropes and lifted her and landed a Double Flapjack! Peach covers! 1...2...Kick out! Peach grabbed Tifa's head, turned her around, and hit a Neckbreaker on her! Tifa held her neck in pain as Peach proceeded to climb the turnbuckle and dived off with a Guillotine Leg Drop across Tifa's throat!

"Guillotine Leg Drop!" Church called. "This could be it!"

1...

2...

Tifa rolls the shoulder up at 2.8!

"Sam hell, Tifa just won't stay down!" Sarge stated. "Stay down you damn girl!"

Peach smirked down at Tifa before shoving her foot into Tifa's face, inciting a large amount of boos. Peach picked her up and whipped her into the ropes, spinning around for a Discus Clothesline as Tifa came back, but the Final Fantasy girl suddenly ducked it, causing Peach to stumble forward a bit. Peach turned around to face Tifa...

...ONLY TO RUN INTO A POWERSOUL (Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster)!

"Tifa hits the Powersoul out of nowhere!" Church called. "Peach may need some saving right now!"

"Peach no!" Sarge cried. "Help her! Somebody help her!"

Tifa gets a pin on Peach!

1...

2...

PEACH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"The hell?!" Church said. "How the hell did Peach kick out of that?!"

"Because she's a tough Princess!" Sarge stated. "What makes you think that just because Peach is a princess she can't take punishment?"

"Remember Sally Acorn and her rivalry with Asui Hikaru?" Church reminded him.

Tifa grabbed Peach back to her feet and whipped her once more into the ropes, but as Peach bounced off them, Daisy reached out and tagged herself in. Tifa did not see this however and went for a clothesline, but Peach ducked it and bounced off the ropes again. And when Tifa turned around, she nailed a Dropkick to her knee, sending Tifa down on a knee. Daisy then got into a ring, and rushed at Tifa, grabbing her head and landing a Bulldog!

"Hah, look at the great teamwork of the Princesses." Sarge laughed. "We are truly lucky to witness such beauty."

Daisy covers Tifa!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out at 2.9!

"Tifa manages to survive that surprise double team!" Church called. "And Tifa's partner is just watching all of this with that stoic look! When is she going to involve herself here?!"

Lightning looked on from the apron with a disinterested look on her face as Daisy picked up Tifa, but Tifa suddenly began to punch Daisy in the gut repeatedly. She then bounced off the ropes towards Daisy, but the Princess suddenly clotheslined her back down. Daisy just smirked down at Tifa before proceeding to climb up the nearest turnbuckle. She got to the top and sized up Tifa, but suddenly the girl in question shot up and swiftly climbed the turnbuckle, meeting Daisy and lifting her onto her shoulders...

...AND HITS THE LIMIT BREAK (Samoan Drop from Top Rope) FROM THE TOP!

"LIMIT BREAK!" Church called. "TIFA JUST BROKE HER LIMIT AND TOOK OUT DAISY!"

"OH NO, DAISY IS BROKEN IN TWO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both women were laid out across the mat for a few moments until both began to stir in the ring. Eventually, the two slowly began to crawl towards their corner and their partners, who each had their arms extended for a tag. The crowd waited in anticipation to see who would tag in first. Tifa reached Lightning first and extended a hand for a tag...

...when Lightning suddenly jumps off the apron to a chorus of boos.

"OH COME ON!" Church called. "DON'T TELL ME!"

Tifa looked on in shock as Lightning grabbed her title belt from ringside and walked around the ring and up the ramp. Tifa managed to get to her feet and glared angrily at the retreating Champion.

"HA, LIGHTNING IS LEAVING TIFA OUT TO DRY!" Sarge laughed. "GREAT JOB, YOU MAKE ME PROUD!"

"DAMMIT, I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Church shouted. "THERE WAS NO WAY THESE TWO WERE GOING TO COEXIST, AND THIS IS THE RESULT!"

Tifa began to shout at the retreating Lightning, but as she did so, Daisy tagged in Peach who ran in and clobbered Tifa from behind. She then dragged Tifa to the center of the ring, bent her forward, and placed her knee behind her head while grabbing an arm.

"Oh no, Peach Drop coming up!" Church called.

"Time to see some brains get scrambled." Sarge stated.

Peach went for the Peach Drop (Inverted Overdrive) but Tifa got out of it and pushed Peach away from her. Frustrated, Peach ran at Tifa once more...

...only for Tifa to sidestep her! Peach goes crashing into Daisy on the apron!

"Princesses just collide big time!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no, the Princesses, somebody help them!" Sarge called out.

Daisy falls off the apron while Peach staggered backwards, allowing Tifa to roll her up from behind into a School Boy!

1...

2...

3!

"WOAH!" Church shouted.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

"Here are your winners, Tifa and the Women's Champion, Lightning!"

Tifa got off of Peach before quickly rolling out of the ring, Peach getting up in absolute shock at what just happened. Tifa raised her arms in victory as she panted in exhaustion. Lightning, who stopped at the ramp, looked on in shock as well as Tifa stood victorious. The ref rolled out of the ring and raised the arm of Tifa in a sign of victory, all the while Tifa just glared at Lightning.

"I don't believe it!" Church stated. "Despite Lightning leaving and turning this into basically a handicap match, Tifa managed to roll up Peach for the 1-2-3! She just pinned the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title!"

"What kind of crap is this?!" Sarge exclaimed. "I call foul! Foul! Tifa cheated, she wasn't supposed to do that!"

"Stop being irrational Sarge, Tifa beat Peach, get over it!" Church replied.

Tifa took her arm away from the ref as Daisy met with Peach in the ring and glared angrily at the back of Tifa's head, while Tifa continued to glare angrily at the women standing on the stage. With a narrowing of eyes, Lightning raised her title in the air to boos from the crowd.

"The Red-endorsed Lightning in one move showed why she is better than the rest of the females." Sarge stated. "She will not be deterred by this surprise."

"Even though Tifa won the match, she ain't going to forget what Lightning just pulled." Church called. "These two are going to butt heads sooner or later, I guarantee."

"And when they do, Lightning will destroy her!" Sarge exclaimed. "It's just common sense."

* * *

We go to the Titantron which show a scene backstage in the Mushroom Kingdom locker room. Luigi was pacing erratically and worriedly while Mario leaned against the wall with the World Title over his shoulder, an thoughtful yet angry look on his face.

"Brother Mario, things are going from bad to worse!" Luigi exclaimed as he continued to pace. "We lost the Tag Team Titles last week, and now tonight, Toad lost to Tidus and has to face him again in a Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning! Our lovely Princesses were just defeated by a girl who was abandoned by her partner! And tonight, we have to face those Sonic Heroes in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match! We're outnumbered and the odds are against us! Everything is falling apart, Brother Mario! What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we..."

"Lugi, please shut up!" Mario screamed, silencing Luigi and stopping him in his track. "You don't think I know all that?! I know how bad things are for us right now! We've lost a lot of ground, I understand that! Peach, Daisy, and Toad have all lost tonight, and we may be next with the odds against us like this! But here's the thing: If Tifa could win that match against Peach against such odds, who's to we can't do the same thing with a man down? In fact, the only reason that fox and echidna won those titles was because of Sonic distracting us. If it weren't for that, we'd still be the Tag Champs! We were obviously better than them then, and we still are! And just because they have an extra man on their team doesn't change a thing! Sonic doesn't hold a candle to my ability, I've done more than he ever could! I'll destroy him tonight, and then at Royal Reckoning! We will win this match, and show just how pathetic those Sonic Heroes are compared to the Mario Bros!"

"Y-Yeah...you're right, Brother Mario..." Luigi replied quietly, but now a bit assured.

"And there's also the matter of your title match at Royal Reckoning." Mario reminded him. "I think it's still a travesty I won't be teaming with you to take our titles back, but this is the hand we are dealt with, and fighting it would only cause us more problems. We just need to decide on who your partner will be...A partner that will help lead you to victory..."

"Um...Brother Mario..." Luigi started, gaining Mario's attention. "I think I may have an idea for a partner?"

"You do?" Mario asked, a bit surprised.

Luigi looked all around him to make sure nobody was listening, and then just in case, he leaned into Mario's ear and began whispering his idea for a partner. As Mario heard the idea, his surprised expression slowly morphed into a satisfied, devious smirk.

"Luigi..." Mario began as Luigi pulled away. "That's perfect. You had a great idea for once."

"Thanks, Brother Mario." Luigi replied with a grin.

"He'll be the perfect partner for you, no doubt." Mario stated. "All we have to do is give him a call, and he'll be sure to come. As for tonight, I hope the Sonic Heroes are ready, because tonight they will suffer great humiliation at our hands."

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes as it goes to Force's office, where the Fox sitting in his chair currently eating a delicious slice of pepperoni pizza. Force hummed in satisfaction as he chewed on his slice of pizza, but suddenly, Tifa came storming into his office and slammed her hands down on his desk, staring hard at the fox.

"Force...we need to talk." Tifa said simply.

Force opened an eye to glance at Tifa for a moment before swallowing the pizza. "Is that so?" Force questioned, turning his chair so he could face her fully. "Well Tifa, what would you like to talk about?"

"During my tag match against Peach and Daisy, Lightning left me out to dry." Tifa stated with a frown. "I know that you were trying to shake things up by making that match, but that bitch tried to leave me to the wolves. I have had enough of her arrogance, I've had enough of her emotionless demeanor, I've had enough of her disrespect, I've had enough of her thinking she is better than woman who have done so much when she hasn't been here for more than a year, I've just had it up to hear with her. What she pulled broke the camel's back, and it's time for her to get shut up big time. Force, I want a match with her..."

"Sweet! I have no problem with that!" Force grinned."

"...for the Women's Title." Tifa added.

"Aaaaaannnnnddd, now it get's tricky." Force now replied with a frown. "Tifa, you do realize that..."

"I know that Peach is the No. 1 Contender, I know she's the next in line for a title shot." Tifa nodded. "But listen, she doesn't deserve that shot, I do. I pinned her in that tag match, I pinned the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title. What does that say about the title picture, Force? It says that she no longer can be considered the undisputed challenger for that title if she was pinned like that. I beat her Force,s o that means I should at least get a shot at Lightning and the Women's Title. Make the match, Force, please..."

"Well..." Force trailed off, scratching his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Peach shouted as she entered the office next to Tifa. "You are not going to hijack my title shot from me! I won my title shot at Ragnarok, I am the No. 1 Contender to the Women's Title, and nothing can change that right now! Nobody but me is going to get a title shot first! Your win doesn't change anything! Besides, that win was a complete fluke! You rolled me up by surprise, anybody can do that!"

"My partner abandoned me, it was practically 2-on-1 by that point!" Tifa retorted. "And nothing changes the fact that I beat you 1-2-3! I will get a shot at Lightning's title one way or the other!"

"Like hell you are!" Peach fired back. "Get in the back of the line and know your place! I am the next Women's Champion and you can't change that!"

"How about I prove how I deserve a shot more than you by beating you down right now?" Tifa threatened, her anger rising.

"ENOUGH!" Force shouted, rising up from his chair. Both Tifa and Peach were silenced as Force glared at them. "If there is one place I won't tolerate an unsanctioned fight in, it's my office. Now listen up, I've made my decision concerning this situation. At Royal Reckoning, Lightning will put her Women's Title on the line, and Peach will get a shot at the title due to her victory at Ragnarok, no matter what."

"Hah, looks like I win, Tifa." Peach gloated.

"Ah, but Peach, the fact still remains that you, the No. 1 Contender, were pinned by Tifa just now." Force pointed out.

"That was a damn fluke and you know it!" Peach replied angrily.

"Well then, you'll have a chance to prove it is." Force replied smoothly. "For after hearing the cases of both you, as well as going over what just transpired in the tag match, next week, Peach, you will take on Tifa one-on-one. And if Tifa defeats you in any manner..."

"...then she will be added to the Women's Title Match at Royal Reckoning. In other words, it will be a Triple Threat Match!"

Loud cheers could be heard from the crowd in the arena as Peach's mouth dropped wide open in shock. Tifa just smirked at this news. "That's fine with me, Force." Tifa stated happily. She turned to Peach. "Good luck next week. You'll need it against me." Tifa then left the office, leaving a shocked and enraged Peach.

"How dare you!" Peach shouted. "You can't do this to me! I am entitled to a one-on-one match for the title! You can't make me what you made Toad go through earlier!"

"I can, and I just did." Force smirked as he sat and leaned back in his chair. "Now I would like for you to leave or I may see fit to strip you of your shot all together, though I really don't want to do that."

Shock and anger in Peach grew even further as she let out a scream of frustration before stomping out of the office. Force just chuckled to himself as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"I sure love being the boss." Force smirked.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Church called. "Force just keeps dropping shockers everywhere! Tifa's got a chance to get a shot at the Women's Title and Lightning!"

"Why must Force do this?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Peach and Lighting should be having a one-on-one match, not a damn Triple Threat with that washed-up Final Fantasy girl! These girls won't be happy at all about this!"

"We already saw how Peach reacted to that announcement." Church pointed out. "We can only imagine how Lightning will react once this news reaches her! No doubt she'll be pissed beyond belief!"

"And she has every right to be!" Sarge stated. "Why must our lovely Women's Champion, a proud representative of the Reds, be screwed so much!"

"Okay first, she is not a rep for the Reds, get that through your head!" Church stated. "And secondly, it may not even be a Triple Threat in the end. Peach can beat Tifa next week and make sure it stays one-on-one! But we'll have to wait and see if that happens! And right now, we're getting back to the in-ring action!"

**("No More Words" by EndeverAfteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Crash ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers. His sister, Coco, came down to the ring as well with a smile on her face.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash Bandicoot is back in action after suffering a loss to Bowser last week!" Church stated. "A two-time Intercontinental Champion, four-time Hardcore Champion, two-time Tag Team Champion with Crunch, and former Cruiserweight Champion, Crash Bandicoot is one of our most hardcore and craziest competitors here."

"The freakin' bandicoot is out of his mind is what he is!" Sarge exclaimed. "He has caused pain and suffering to those who don't deserve it! He's a madman! He can't even talk! And worse of all, he's orange like Grif! I hope he gets what he deserves like last week!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Church stated sarcastically. "Because Crash can snap in an instant and do the most insane stuff to people. I actually feel sorry for whoever faces Crash because he may be in for a world of hurt."

**("Through Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The cheers quickly turned into boos as the lights turned into a flame red and Takuya came onto the stage. He crouched down onto the stage for a few moments before standing up and throwing his hands upward with index fingers extended, flame pyro going off onto the stage. Takuya then made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring before stepping on the bottom ropes and raised his arms with index fingers extended in a pose.

"And his opponent, from Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 229 lbs., Takuya Kanbara!"

"Ha, Digimon is in the house, and this is one guy I am certainly proud of!" Sarge exclaimed. "Former World Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former Tag Team Champion with Blue, Royal Rumble 2010 winner, and beat Red in the main event of Final Clash! And the icing on the cake, he's on the Red side!"

"He's no doubt very accomplished in UCA, a Triple Crown winner and all." Church stated. "But he's still an asshole. I still remember the hell he put Gold and Red through through in 2009 and 2010, which led to that brutal Hell in a Cell match with Gold in 2010. God, was that match insane. He's no doubt looking to win the Rumble a second time, and a win over Crash will give him some momentum."

"And you can bet your bottom dollar he will win!" Sarge exclaimed. "Crash has got no chance against such a Red!"

The ref rang the bell and both Takuya and Crash met in a lock-up in the middle of the ring. Takuya managed to push Crash back into a corner, breaking the lock-up and nailing a right hand to the face of Crash. He then whipped him into the adjacent corner and followed him in, but Crash grabbed the top ropes when he reached it and pushed himself into the air over Takuya and landed behind him. Crash bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Takuya before coming back and nailing a Flying Crossbody on Takuya followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Both got to their feet and Crash went for an enziguri but Takuya ducked, causing Crash to fall onto the math stomach-first. Crash shot up to his knees holding his stomach, but Takuya suddenly gave a sudden stiff kick to the back of the head, dropping him.

"Damn, what a kick to the head!" Church winced.

"Hah, if Crash wasn't brain-damaged before, he certainly is now!" Sarge exclaimed.

Takuya rolled Crash for the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Takuya grabbed Crash and nailed a right hand to him before lifting him up for a Suplex, but Crash landed behind and nailed an Edge-O-Matic and hooks the leg! 1...2...Kick out! Both got back to their feet and Takuya went for a clothesline but Crash ducked it, and when Takuya turned around, Crash dropkicked his leg, forcing him to a knee before landing a Dropkick to his face! Crash grabbed Takuya and went to whip him into the ropes, but Takuya reversed and whipped him instead. Takuya bent forward for a Back Body Drop, but Crash leaped over him when he came back. Crash bounced off the ropes once more, but Takuya suddenly caught him with a surprise Powerslam Pin! 1...2...Kick out! Takuya picked up Crash, but Crash suddenly leaped and nailed a hard enziguri to the side of the head!

"There's that enziguri Crash was looking for earlier!" Church stated. "Now it may be Takuya who has brain damage!"

"Crash got lucky, that's all!" Sarge added.

Takuya fell down and Crash made the cover! 1..2...Kick out! Crash picked up Takuya and whipped him into ropes and went for a Discus Clothesline, but Takuya held onto the ropes when he reached them, no one home for Crash to hit. The bandicoot saw this as he spun around and ran at Takuya, but the Warrior of Fire flipped Crash over the top rope with a Back Body Drop! Takuya staggered forward as he composed himself, but doesn't notice that Crash landed on the apron. When he does, however, he rushes toward Crash, but the bandicoot rams his shoulder into his stomach through the ropes. Takuya bends over in pain, and Crash slingshots himself over Takuya and rolls the Warrior of Fire up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Takuya kicks out just before three! Both get to their feet and Takuya rushes at Crash, but the bandicoot sidesteps him and Takuya goes through the ropes and crashes down to the outside!

"Oh no, Takuya takes a dive to the outside!" Sarge called. "Get back up quick, Takuya!"

"If there's one place you never want to be with Crash, it's on the outside!" Church stated. "Who knows what that crazy marsupial is going to do?!"

Takuya held his side in pain on the outside and once Crash saw where he was, he immediately climbed the nearest corner as fast as he could. The crowd slowly stood on their feet as Crash stood on top the turnbuckle, waiting as Takuya slowly got back to his feet on the outside. When he did, he turned around...

...AND CRASH DIVES OFF WITH A CROSSBODY FROM THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY WILD!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "Crash just nailed an insane Diving Crossbody from the top to the outside! Did you see the freakin' hangtime on that?! Unreal!"

"I knew this was going to happen!" Sarge stated. "That is bandicoot is too insane for his own good! He could've injured Takuya!"

"There was more of a risk of Crash injuring himself with that move, you idiot!" Church replied.

Takuya is laid out as Crash rolls off of him as yells the only word he knows, "WOAH!" to louder cheers from the crowd who began to chant "Crash! Crash! Crash!" His sister, Coco, clapped in applause from ringside as the bandicoot grabbed Takuya and threw him back into the ring before following in and hooking the leg of the Warrior of Fire!

1...

2...

Takuya rolls the shoulder up in time!

"Wow, Takuya manages to kick out after recieving that insane Crossbody!" Church stated.

"That is the toughness of a Digimon character at its finest!" Sarge called. "There's a reason why Davis has him in Digivolution on Animated!"

Crash picked up Takuya and nailed a few rights to the skull before whipping him, but Takuya reversed again and whipped him into the corner instead. Takuya ran at Crash again, but was elbowed by the bandicoot upon meeting. Takuya staggered back a bit as Crash ran up the turnbuckle swiftly, but once he got up there, Takuya suddenly pushed his legs out from under him, causing Crash to drop crotch-first on the turnbuckle! Coco gasped in shock at what just happened to her brother.

"Oh damn, even I felt that from here!" Church winced.

"Ha, looks like poor Crash ain't having any babies any time soon!" Sarge mocked.

The crowd "Ooohh's" as Crash's face contorted into an expression of unimaginable pain as he held his lower regions. Takuya took the opportunity to climb up turnbuckle and met Crash up there. He wrapped his arms around the marsupial's waist and climbed further, eventually standing up on the top turnbuckle along with Crash...

...TAKUYA LIFTS CRASH UP AND LANDS A SUPER BACK SUPLEX FROM THE TOP!

"Yes! Super Back Suplex!" Sarge cheered. "What a thing of beauty! Say goodbye, dirtbag Crash!"

Crash is folded up like an accordion as Takuya goes over to Crash, rolls him over, and hooks the leg as Coco begs for Crash to kick out!

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No, Crash is still in this thing!" Church stated.

Takuya picked up Crash from the ground, but the bandicoot landed a few shots to the stomach before Takuya kicked him in the gut and landed a Swining Neckbreaker on him! Cover on Crash! 1...2...Kick out just in time! Takuya picked up Crash once more, hitting a Northern Lights Suplex, bridging it into a pin! 1...2...Kick out once again! Takuya quickly mounted Crash and delivered repeated punches to the skull of Crash before whipping him into a corner and following him in! Crash however moved out of the way in the nick of time, and Takuya barely stopped himself from crashing into the corner. When he turned around, Crash leaped forward for a Stinger Splash, but this time Takuya moved out of the way! Crash goes crashing into the corner chest-first, and falls down to the ground in pain. Takuya climbed the turnbuckle and sized up Crash from the top, and once the bandicoot stood up...

...TAKUYA DIVED OFF FOR THE FLARE BLITZ (Diving Knee Smash to Standing Opponent)! KNEE ACROSS THE SKULL! **  
**

"THERE'S THE FLARE BLTIZ!" Church shouted. "THAT VICIOUS KNEE MAY HAVE JUST KNOCKED CRASH THE FUCK OUT!"

"HA, SAY NIGHTY-NIGHT, STUPID BANDICOOT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash spun around in a circle upon impact before falling down to the ground in a heap! Takuya jumps over for the pin!

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Why in the Sam Hell did that bandicoot kick out?!" Sarge exclaimed. "What could possibly have made Crash do such an impossible thing?!"

"Toughesss, determination, and some big time heart." Church replied. "If you think Crash is going down so easily, then you're an idiot."

Takuya grabbed Crash and placed him in a sitting position before bouncing off the ropes, and lifting his foot for a boot right to the face. But Crash suddenly falls back on the mat, Takuya missing his target and stumbling forward! AND CRASH SUDDENLY ROLLS UP TAKUYA IN A SCHOOL BOY PIN!

"ROLL UP! ROLL UP!" Church shouted. "CRASH MAY HAVE HIM HERE!"

"NO! NOT THIS WAY!" Sarge screamed.

1...

2...

TAKUYA KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Both scramble to their feet and Crash went for a clothesline, but Takuya ducked it, grabbed Crash's arm and head from behind, pulled back a bit...

...DIGI-BLAZE (Forward Russian Legsweep) ON THE MAT FACE-FIRST!

"YES, THE DIGI-BLAZE!" Sarge cheered. "CRASH JUST GOT SARGE'D!"

Crash bounced off the mat and Takuya covered him!

1...

2...

CRASH ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.99!

"NO, HE DID NOT!" Church called. "Crash just refuses to die here!"

"Why thought?" Sarge cried. "Why?!"

Takuya sighed in some frustration before deciding to climb the turnbuckle again and stood on the top turnbuckle. He looked out to the booing crowd for a moment, and smirked in response. He waited for Crash to get back up, and when he did, Takuya once again dived off for another Flare Blitz...

...ONLY FOR CRASH TO SIDESTEP AND CATCH HIM IN MID-AIR AND HIT THE AFTERSHOCK (Side Effect)!

"AFTERSHOCK!" Church shouted. "TAKUYA GOT TOO DAMN COCKY AND WAS CAUGHT WITH THE AFTERSHOCK!"

"THIS IS ONLY A MINOR SETBACK!" Sarge shouted. "TAKUYA WILL RECOVER BECAUSE HE IS A RED!"

Crash covered Takuya!

1...

2...

TAKUYA KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

Crash picked Takuya up, but the Warrior of Fire suddenly poked the bandicoot in eye, inciting boos from the crowd. The ref admonished Takuya as Crash held his eye in pain, and Takuya bounced off the ropes and back to Crash. Suddenly, the bandicoot brought Takuya down with a clothesline to huge cheers from the crowd! Takuya got back up only to be dropped this time with a dropkick from Crash! Takuya scrambled to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it, leapt at the middle ropes...SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY ON TAKUYA! COVER!

1...

2...

TAKUYA KICKS OUT JUST BEFORE THREE!

"Dammit, Crash is building speed and energy!" Sarge cursed. "Takuya, stop him!"

"Crash is on fire right now, and that's like asking for a death wish right there!" Church stated.

Crash grabbed Takuya from the ground and whipped him into the ropes once more, bending forward for a Back Body Drop. Takuya stops in front of him...grabs the arm and head...lifts him upward...GOES FOR ANOTHER DIGI-BLAZE! WAIT! Crash suddenly spins around and throws Takuya back into the ropes, and when he comes back...HURRICARANA BY CRASH INTO A PIN!

1...

2...

TAKUYA BARELY KICKS OUT IN TIME!

"Woah, Crash nearly stole one there!" Church called. "Takuya is getting his ass kicked all over the place!"

"Don't let this stupid bandicoot win, Takuya!" Sarge exclaimed. "You're a proud Red, you're better than this dirtbag!"

Takuya got back up...ONLY TO GET AN ENZIGURI KICK TO THE SKULL! Takuya was dazed as he fell to a knee, and Crash went to the nearest turnbuckle. He waited for Takuya to get back to two feet, and when Takuya did, Crash quickly ran up the turnbuckle, and backflipped and twisted off it...

...CRASH AND BURN! NO WAIT! TAKUYA MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! CRASH LANDS ON THE MAT BACK-FIRST!

"Ha, looks like little Crash...just crashed and burned!" Sarge laughed.

"That was the worst pun ever...of all time." Church replied.

Crash cried out in pain as he slowly tried to get back to his feet, but when he got to his knees, Takuya suddenly grabbed his head, and placed him in the Suplex position! Takuya lifted Crash up...

...AND SPUN 360 DEGREES FOR THE PYRO TWISTER (Suplex Lift Spinning Facebuster)!

"YES, PYRO TWISTER!" Sarge exclaimed. "CRASH JUST GOT..."

"WAIT, LOOK!" Church shouted.

CRASH LANDED ON FEET BEFORE BEING PLANTED ON HIS FACE! CRASH GRABBED TAKUYA'S HEAD...

...AND NAILED THE WUMPA TWIST!

"WUMPA TWIST OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church called. "TAKUYA GETS PLANTED!"

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Sarge chanted.

The crowd went wild as Takuya rolled onto his back completely out of it, and Crash quickly climbed the turnbuckle! Crash crouched down on it before sizing up Takuya, then stood on top of it...

...AND DIVES OFF FOR THE CRASH LANDING! THE CROWD CHEERS AS IT CONNECTS!

"NO, NOT THE CRASH LANDING!" Sarge exclaimed. "TAKUYA, PLEASE KICK OUT!"

"Sorry Sarge, but you know what..." Church stated.

Crash covers Takuya!

1...

2...

3!

"Takuya Just Got Sarge'd!" Church exclaimed smugly.

**("No More Words" by EndeverAfteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Crash got off of Takuya and jumped into the air wildly and excitedly multiple times. His sister, Coco, clapped as she cheered for Crash, and the bandicoot in the ring swiftly climbed the turnbuckles and threw his arms out, shaking his head in a crazy and furious manner before jumping off. The ref raised his arm in victory as Crash flashed his signature crazy grin before suddenly spinning like an orange twister in the middle of the ring.

"How dare you steal my line, you dirty Blue!" Sarge cried out. "Only I get to use that amazing line! It's mine dammit!"

"Hey, it just seemed to fit the situation." Church chuckled. "I mean Crash just beat Takuya emphatically with a huge Crash Landing! It was the right time to use that particular line!"

"No it was not!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is a tragedy! A stupid, insane, out of control bandicoot beats a proud and glorious Red in Takuya! This is a dark day in Fiction Wrestling!"

Crash stopped spinning in the ring and continued to grin in the ring until his eyes laid upon the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling. He looked at it for a few moments before grinning even more wildly and exiting the ring. Crash walked up the ramp excitedly as his sister Coco followed him, and the bandicoot bounced his head up and down in fast motion before turning around and throwing his arms up into the air to the excitement of the crowd, Coco grabbing the hand and keeping it raised as well.

"That lasting glance to the Final Clash sign can only mean one thing!" Church stated. "Crash is looking to win the Royal Rumble Match! He has yet to win a World Title in his over 15-year tenure here in UCA! Is this year his year to finally win the Big One?"

"There is no way this dirtbag is going to win the Royal Rumble!" Church called. "With names such as Scourge, Shadow, Bowser, Jason, and Red, in Vince's McMahon's words, Crash has got no chance in hell!"

"Crash no doubt has an uphill battle in that Rumble one way or the other!" Church stated. "But in the business of Fiction Wrestling, anything can happen! Never count anyone out! And Crash will fight like hell no matter what in that match! This Rumble is shaping up to be a good one, no doubt about it!"

* * *

**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 1990**

_**Royal Rumble Moments: The** **First-Ever Rumble** _

"UCA started out in December 1989, late in that year." Force recalled. "We had crowned our first-ever UCA World Champion on the first day of the New Year of 1990. And I knew that after that, we had to keep the ball going. So, I took some inspiration from WWE, and created our very first PPV, Royal Reckoning."

_"Welcome everybody watching to UCA's very first PPV, Royal Reckoning!" Mickey Mouse shouted from the announcer table. "I'm Mickey Mouse joined by Pete, your commentary team for this historic night! Pete, is this PPV going to be earth-shattering or what?!"_

_"For once, I can agree with you!" Pete replied. "After all, tonight is going to be capped off with the first-ever UCA Royal Rumble Match! And only one can have that great honor of being the first winner!...My money's on the Shredder! No one is more dangerous than him!"_

_"Pete, don't go assuming anything yet, because anything can happen!" Mickey replied._

"I decided to take a little bit from WWE and go with my own Rumble Match." Force stated. "And like with Animated at the time, the winner would go on to face the World Champ at my own creation, Final Clash. But I knew that if the Rumble Match was going to take off in UCA, I was going to have to make the first installment in UCA shocking and historic. So...I called in a few people...

_"Who's going to be the next entrant in the Royal Rumble?!" Mickey exclaimed_.

_"Heh, who cares, it's not like it's going to be anyone big." Pete scoffed._

_5...4...3...2...1...The Pacman theme song plays to a huge ovation! A small round yellow guy suddenly runs out from the back and down the ramp, chomping his mouth at a super fast rate!_

_#7 Pacman_

_"PACMAN! OH MY GOSH!" Mickey screamed. "ONE OF GAMING'S GREATEST PIONEERS IS HERE!"_

_"HOW THE HELL DID FORCE GET THIS GUY?!" Pete shouted._

_..._

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_The Superman Theme Song suddenly plays on the loudspeakers to a thunderous ovation! Superman comes flying through the curtain with a salute to the crowd before landing in the ring and landing punches on everyone!_

_#15 Superman_

_"IT'S THE MAN OF STEEL!" Mickey yelled. "THE MAN OF STEEL IS ACTUALLY IN UCA! UNBELIEVABLE!"_

_"HOW THE HELL IS THIS DAMN POSSIBLE?!" Pete questioned._

_..._

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_The Dragon Ball Anime Theme song suddenly played out, and Piccolo came out from behind the curtain, the crowd in a frenzy as Piccolo slowly tore away his turban and cloak and cape and made his way down the ring!_

_#21 Piccolo_

_"NOW PICCOLO?!" Mickey exclaimed. "THIS IS JUST INSANE!"_

_"JUST HOW MANY MORE OF THESE SURPRISES ARE THERE?!" Pete shouted._

_..._

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_The Fat Albert theme song suddenly goes off, causing those in the ring to freeze still in shock and fear and looked towards the ramp, where Fat Albert suddenly appeared on the ramp to the shock of the crowd, and Albert smirked as he made his way down the ramp._

_"OH MY GOD, FAT ALBERT!" Mickey exclaimed. "FAT ALBERT IS HERE! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY EVERYONE IN THAT RING!"_

_"NEW FAVORITE! THERE'S MY NEW FAVORITE!" Pete shouted. "EVERYBODY, KISS YOUR BUTTS GOODBYE!"_

"I had a lot of big time stars come in as surprise entrants for that Rumble." Force explained. "Some of them were there for UCA full-time, while for others it was just a one time appearance. But all those appearances made the Rumble in UCA huge, got it a lot of attention, and many great moments happened like Shredder getting eliminated by Raphael in under a minute after entering, Fat Albert eliminating four guys at once including Superman, and even Buster Bunny managing to last over 30 minutes. But eventually...it came down to two..."

_"The first UCA Rumble has come down to just two men! Bugs Bunny and Fat Albert! One of them will main event the first-ever Final Clash!" Mickey exclaimed._

_Bugs groggily got up to his feet only to be knocked back down with a clothesline by Albert. Fat Alberto then dropped an elbow across the chest, before picking up Bugs and hitting a Gorilla Press on him, a smirk plastered on his face as the crowd booed him loudly._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like not even Bugs Bunny can overcome Fat Albert..." Mickey said grimly._

_"Of course not! He's just a rabbit, while Albert is a monster of a man!" Pete stated strongly. "It was over before Bugs even got to the final two! Time to see that Bunny get squashed!"_

_Fat Albert looked down at Bugs before backing up into the ropes, running towards the prone bunny, and then jumped up for the Albert Splash (Running Body Splash)! But Bugs suddenly rolls out of the way! Albert crashes down to the ground to a roar of cheers, and as Albert gets to his feet, Bugs suddenly hits him with a Jawbreaker, staggering him back a bit! Bugs then crazily unloads punch after punch on Albert, managing to back him up into the ropes! Bugs then tries to clothesline him over the top, but Albert wouldn't budge it! Bugs tries it one more time, but same result! Bugs backs up and rushes at Albert, but Albert bends over and Back Body Drops the bunny over the top rope! Albert cheers in victory..._

_...but Bugs manages to land on the apron! Albert turns around and sees this, rushing at Bugs...BUT BUGS PULLS DOWN THE TOP ROPE! ALBERT GOES FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE AND DOWN TO THE GROUND! THE CROWD GOES WILD AS BUGS GETS BACK INTO THE RING AND CHEERS!_

_"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble Match, Bugs Bunny!"  
_

_"BUGS HAS DONE THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mickey shouted. "BUGS HAS OVERCOME THE ODDS! BUGS BUNNY HAS WON THE FIRST UCA ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"FOUL! I CALL FOUL!" Pete shouted. "THAT DAMN ANNOYING BUNNY CAN'T WIN!"  
_

_"HE JUST DID, PETE! BUGS BUNNY IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH!" Mickey proclaimed._

"I have to thank Bugs Bunny for a lot of things." Force admitted with a smile. "He and I are good friends even to this day, and he really helped out my company by being its biggest star in its early years. Winning the first Royal Rumble in UCA helped established that fact, and overcoming Fat Albert of all people at the end was a real memorable moment for him and the company in its early stages. Thanks to him, the Royal Rumble in UCA took off and has really been a huge success. There can be many winners of the Royal Rumble, but there can only be one first-ever, and that honor rightfully belongs to Bugs Bunny."

_The final shot is Bugs Bunny raising his hands in triumph in the center of the ring as the crowd goes wild for him, the last man standing in the ring._

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY! The next part of Week 2 is finally here, and I'm a bit proud of some of the matches I pulled off here! Combined that with some good segments and promo, and a UCA Rewind going back to the very beginning, I'd say that this was a very good chapter! I plan on finishing this week up very soon to meet a certain deadline, so expect the final part of Week 3 very soon._ _And that deadline is the Fiction Wrestling Awards 2012, which will feature UCA as well in several of its award categories. So fans of UCA, make your voices heard and support UCA as it participates in its first-ever crossover event with other companies._

_And as always, if you have an idea for a rivalry, or something to happen during a current feud or rivalry, or something you want to be shown in a future UCA Rewind, let me know in a review or PM, and I will take iit into consideration._

_Thank you for reading and supporting UCA, and be sure to leave a review, as they are always appreciated. See you next time, everybody!_


	6. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 2 Part 3

  
_**Universal Character Association: Week** _ _**2** _   


* * *

The Titantron shows the backstage area once more, this time the hallways where were see three familiar characters, the Sony Saints. Sly Cooper was leaning against the wall with his cane in his arms, Ratchet was sitting on one of the nearby boxes, and Jak was steadying himself on a nearby box with a frustrated expression on his face. Sly suddenly sighed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well...last week wasn't exactly the best night for us, was it?" Sly asked.

"Of course it wasn't!" Ratchet replied. "I mean, last week, I lost a Triple Threat match that could've put me in line for a Cruiserweight Title shot if I won! That's a real bummer if you ask me, that Cruiserweight Title means a lot to me you know!"

"Hey, at least you lost to a nice and respectable kid like Tidus." Jak pointed out with a frown. "And there's the fact you didn't get pinned. Me, on the other hand, I got screwed by that opportunistic asshole, Scourge! I had him, and then he low blowed me out of the ref's view! I swear, if I ever get my hands on him in the future..."

"You two had rough nights, no doubt, but to be honest, I think I disappointed the group the most..." Sly stated. "I had a chance to bring gold back to the Sony Saints, I had the opportunity to be the Hardcore Champion for the stable. I was so close too, I was in the final two. I had Senji set up for the win...but then I got put through a table and lost. I'm the leader here, I'm supposed to succeed so the group can flourish, but failed...I feel really bad for letting you all down..."

"Hey man, don't feel like that, we all let down the group some way last week." Ratchet stated. "I guess last week was just an off day."

"Yeah but you know what, I'm not going to let this slow me down!" Jak stated as he punched a fist into an open palm. "Fox isn't letting his recent losses keep him down, so why should we? We're the Sony Saints, for crying out loud!"

"You know what Jak, you are absolutely right!" Ratchet grinned. "Look at all we've done! Our group has captured Tag Titles, Cruiserweight Titles, Hardcore Titles, and even World Titles! We're one of the greatest groups ever in UCA!"

"And as leader, I guess it's my duty to make sure we don't stay down because of this little setback." Sly chuckled. "We've been through worse, one bad night isn't going to keep the Sony Saints down! I mean, we even had a game starring us three all together, I think it's time to remind everybody just how great the Sony Saints are!"

"And that starts tonight!" Ratchet proclaimed. "In a few moments, me and Jak are going to face Team 2D. Those two are going to be a challenge, they're arguably the greatest team that UCA has ever seen, and they're coming off an impressive victory."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter." Jak smirked. "If Daxter were here, he'd say those two are nothing but complete jokes and that we would walk all over them. And there's no doubt that he would be right, we're going to put that cat and mouse in their places."

"Heh, too bad I can't be out there with you kicking some tail as well, but unfortunately, it's just two-on-two." Sly chuckled. "Still, I know you guys don't need my help at all to take them down. So time for you both to go out there and give them a good ol' fashion beating courtesy of the Sony Saints!"

"Yeah, and we'll be one step closer to those Tag Team Titles!" Ratchet grinned. "Come on, Jak, time to show that we're just as good together as we are individually!"

Jak and Ratchet then left for the ring area, with Sly smirking at what just occurred between them.

* * *

The scene changes to another hallway in the back, where Tom and Jerry were walking down to the ring area with confident smirks on their faces as they conversed with one another.

"Heh, ready to put down another few wannabe wrestlers on our way to our eighth Tag Team Championship?" Tom asked his partner.

"Heh, you bet! Once we gain yet another victory, it's only a matter of time before we break our own record." Jerry replied confidently. "We won the Duos Title in UWE again, and we will win the titles here again in UCA soon too! We'll be the first team to hold tag titles from two companies at the same time! Luigi may be getting a shot at those titles at Royal Reckoning, but it doesn't matter who wins, because they'll fall to us like all the rest!"

"Heh, you got that right, but you know what, whoever wins will at least be more of a challenge than those stupid Elrics!" Tom chuckled. "I mean, even our opponents tonight have been Tag Team Champions before! The Elrics have never been Champs! Not just in UCA, but almost everywhere in Fiction Wrestling!"

"Yeah, they failed at Brawlapalooza over on CASZ to get the titles!" Jerry chuckled. "They may have won the titles at Anime Mania in AWF, but those titles are garbage anyway. They'll fail at WrestleMania in WWE, and they'll most certainly fail here in UCA! They're the biggest tag team chokers ever!"

"Yeah, too easy to beat them last week!" Tom grinned. "But hey at least they were a good warm-up on our way back to championship glory!"

"You said it." Jerry nodded.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Tom and Jerry smirked as they heard their music being played in the arena, and Tom turned to Jerry. "Ready to dish out some non-stop violence, partner?"

"Always ready, partner." Jerry smirked. "Time to show Jak and Ratchet how to really be a team."

The two then walked towards the ring area, a confident stride in their step.

* * *

The crowd booed loudly as the music continued to play, and once the music picked up, Tom and Jerry came out side by side onto the stage, Tom raising his hands to his sides while Jerry crouched down before standing, raising his hands into the air with their fingers forming the "V"signs. The two looked at each other and smirked before jumping into the air and high-fiving each other before throwing the fists threw the air in unison and made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. Both of them got onto the turnbuckles and raised their hands to the air, forming the "V" sign with their fingers.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Well, Tom and Jerry aren't lacking in confidence, that's for sure." Church stated. "After gaining a victory over the Elrics last week, Team 2D looks to continue their momentum so they can hope to challenge the winner of the Tag Title Match at the Royal Reckoning. Though they pulled no punches in their comments on the Elrics."

"Hah, and every single thing they said is true!" Sarge said. "The Elrics choked at Brawlapalooza! They are the worst tag team ever! Of all time! They'll never be champions in UCA!"

"Tch, of course you would say that, Sarge." Church scoffed. "Team 2D may think the Elrics are a joke, but they better focus on their opponents tonight, or they'll be lying on their backs soon enough!"

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"And their opponents, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"Jak and Ratchet look to get the Sony Saints back on the winning side of things after a clean sweep of losses last week!" Church pointed out. "Former Tag Team Champions in their own right, Jak and Ratchet are no doubt going to give Team 2D a run for their money!

"Damn these Blue-loving Sony Saint bastards to hell!" Sarge cursed. "I hope Team 2D gives them violence they have never experience before! I hate them so much!"

"You're just mad at them because they beat they beat the crap out of you in 2010." Church stated.

"They should have never put their hands on a glorious Red such as myself!" Sarge cried out.

It was soon decided that Ratchet and Jerry would start the match and the ref rang the bell. Ratchet started things off by grabbing Jerry's head in a side headlock, and wrenched on it bit before executing a Snapmare Takedown, keeping the arms around the head. Jerry quickly wrapped his legs around Ratchet in a Head Scissors before Ratchet kipped out of it. Both got to their feet where Jerry got kicked in the gut, and Ratchet wrapped his arms around Jerry's waist and hit a Side Suplex! Ratchet once again locked in a Side Headlock, but this time Jerry slowly got back to his feet with Ratchet in tow, and suddenly hit a Back Suplex on Ratchet! Jerry covered, but Ratchet kicked out before a count could be made. Both got back to their feet, and Ratchet caught Jerry with another Snapmare Takedown.

"Ratchet's being very slow and technical right now." Church noted. "Surprising considering how much of fast high-flying guy Ratchet is."

"That damn Ratchet is trying to throw Jerry off his game!" Sarge stated. "Don't let that Sony Saint get to you! Take him down with great violence!"

Ratchet wrenched his arms in another Side Headlock, but like before Jerry slowly got to his feet with Ratchet in tow. He pushed Ratchet off him into the ropes, but Ratchet hit a Standing Shoulder Block on his way back. Ratchet then bounced off the ropes again, but Jerry turned over on his stomach, and Ratchet leaped over him. When Ratchet came back, Jerry got up and lifted Ratchet up for a Hip Toss...

...Ratchet turns it into a Monkey Flip in mid-air! Jerry arches his back in pain before he gets back up...HUGE DROPKICK FROM RATCHET! Cover! 1...2...Jerry kicks out in time! Ratchet quickly picked up Jerry and whipped him, but Jerry reverses and whips Ratchet into the corner. Jerry follows in, but Ratchet caught him in the jaw with a lifting knee! As Jerry backed up in pain, Ratchet leaped onto the second turnbuckle and dived off. Diving Neckbreaker on Jerry! Ratchet quickly dragged Jerry to his corner and tagged in Jak! Both of them dragged Jerry to the middle of the ring before Jak suddenly landed a Backstabber on Jerry! Jerry stood up in pain...BEFORE WALKING INTO A DOUBLE KNEE JAWKBREAKER FROM RATCHET!

"Damn what a move!" Church called. "Backstabber followed by a Codebreaker! That's innovation for ya!"

"They stole that from Beer Money!" Sarge yelled out. "Thieving bastards the lot of them!"

"Have you forgotten that this is wrestling? No move is off limits to anyone, idiot!" Church replied.

Jak covered Jerry as Ratchet got on the apron!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out in time!

As Jak picked Jerry back up, the mouse swiftly punched Jak in the gut, forcing him to let go. Jerry followed up with a European Uppercut that staggered Jak back a bit. Jerry rushed foward at Jak...Jak bring Jerry down with a hard clothesline! Jak grabbed Jerry and placed him in the Suplex position and lifted him up...

...Jerry suddenly reverses it into a Small Package! 1...2...Jak kicks out in time! Jak gets up and throws another clothesline at Jerry...the mouse quickly ducks it, gets behind Jak, lifts him up...Atomic Drop! Followed by a Bulldog! Jerry makes the cover! 1...2...

NO! Jak kicks out just in time! Jerry drags Jak over to their corner and tags in Tom to boos!

"Aha, now Tom is in the match after Jerry showed how stupid Jak is!" Sarge laughged. "Time for some good ol' violence!"

Tom and Jerry whipped Jak into the ropes and when he came back, Tom grabbed him in a Sidewalk Position...Jerry grabbed his head while being held by Tom...

...SIDEWALK SLAM AND REVERSE DDT COMBO!

"Damn, there's that teamwork that made Tom and Jerry seven-time champs!" Church called.

"And nobody can ever hope to match it! Especially the Elrics!" Sarge stated.

Tom hooks the leg as Jerry gets on the apron!

1...

2...

Jak kicks out just before the three!

Tom picked Jak and kneed him in the gut before hitting a Gutwrench Suplex on him. Tom then picked him back up and whipped him into the ropes, but Jak ducked a clothesline on the way back, bouncing off the ropes again to strike Tom. But the cat suddenly lifted him up by the legs...Flapjack on Jak! Jak got back to his feet holding his face in pain, when Tom grabbed him from behind...FULL NELSON SLAM! Tom drops for the cover! 1...2...

NO! Jak kicks out! Tom picked Jak up before sending him back down with a knee to the head. Tom climbed up to the nearest turnbuckle, and quickly dived off for a Top Rope Senton Splash!...JAK ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Tom crashes to the ground back-first, crying out in pain.

"Oh no, Jak rolled out of the way!" Sarge cried.

"And it looks the old saying isn't true after all." Church stated. "Cats really don't land on their feet."

Jak saw the position that Tom was in and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, and once on top, waited for Tom to get his feet. When the cat managed to get his feet, Jak leaped off...Diving Forearm Smash to Tom! Jak rolled across the ring and swiftly tagged in Ratchet, who then scaled the turnbuckle. Tom got to his feet in a daze and turned around, and Ratchet dives off and hits a Missile Dropkick!

"Subsequent dives from Jak and Ratchet have put Tom down!" Church stated.

"But it can't be for the count, it can't be!" Sarge said.

Ratchet quickly hooks both legs!

1...

2...

Tom kicks out at 2.8!

"Yes, Tom shows how much of a Red he is!" Sarge cheered.

"And how does kicking out mean he is a Red?" Church questioned.

"Because only a Red would have kicked out of that, while Blues like you would have gone crying home to Mommy!" Sarge replied.

Ratchet swiftly picked up Tom and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep on him. He then bounced off the ropes and landed a Jumping Elbow Drop on the cat. He then picked up Tom, and then leaped at the second ropes, springboarding off them...Springboard Back Elbow! No wait! Tom catches him in mid-air in a Full Nelson, lifts him up...FULL NELSON BOMB! Tom quickly hooks the leg!

"Holy crap, where the hell did that Full Nelson Bomb come from?!" Church exclaimed.

"Ha, looks like the Saint's plan backfired!" Sarge laughed. "Chalk one up for the Reds!"

1...

2...

RATCHET GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Ratchet replies with 'Like hell I'm letting you chalk up a win!'" Church stated.

"And to that I say...SCREW YOU, SONY SAINT!" Sarge shouted.

Tom groaned in frustration as he picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, but when Ratchet was bouncing off the ropes, Jak tagged himself in, unbeknownst to Tom. Tom went for a clothesline, but Ratchet ducked it. The cat turned around, and when he did, Jak quickly got into the ring. Ratchet hit a sudden Sit-Out Jawbreaker, staggering Tom back...

...AND INTO A GERMAN SUPLEX FROM JAK, BRIDGED INTO A PIN!

"Sam Hell, what did I just see?!" Sarge stated. "That was as wrong as Reds losing to Blues!"

"That was innovative, a Sit-Out Jawbreaker sending Tom into a German Suplex!" Church called. "And now Tom may be out for a three count!

1...

2...

JERRY COMES IN AND BREAKS THE PIN WITH A KICK TO THE GUT!

"Thank God for Jerry!" Sarge sighed in relief. "Losing to the Saints would've been just as bad losing to the Elrics!"

"Would you please stopping ribbing on the Elrics?!" Church exclaimed.

"Never!" Sarge replied.

Jak held his stomach in pain as Ratchet rushed at Jerry, but the mouse Back Body Drop him over the top rope! But Ratchet lands on the apron, and when Jerry turned around, Ratcher socked him right in the mouth. Jerry fell to the ground a few feet away and slowly got back up as he held his jaw. Ratchet readied himself and when Jerry got up, Ratchet springboarded off the ropes...INTO A DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER FROM JERRY!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "Double Knee Gutbuster in mid-air!"

"That's how you do a move, you damn Saints!" Sarge cried out.

Ratchet bounced off Jerry's knees and screamed in pain as he rolled across the ring hold his stomach. Jerry got up and smirked down at Ratchet, trash talking the falled Lombax before turning around...AND GETTING SPEARED TO HELL BY JAK!

"No! Jerry!" Sarge cried out in despair.

"Well, looks like Jerry's broken in two! Someone pick up the broken pieces!" Church called out.

Jerry was laid out as Jak got off him, looking down at his carcass ...and was turned around into a HUGE CUTTER BY TOM!

"Cutter by Tom!" Church called. "Tom just laid out Jak in an instant!"

"Yes! Jak my boy..."

1...

2...

JAK KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON, DAMMIT!" Sarge called.

Tom pounded the mat in frustration before picking up Jak, but the Eco Man suddenly wraps his arms around Tom's waist...BRIDGING NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX! JAK HAS TOM PINNED!

1...

2...

TOM KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

"Woah, Jak nearly pulled one over on Tom there!" Church called.

"But he didn't, which shows how inferior Jak is to Tom and Jerry!" Sarge called. "Bring the violence to them, Tom and Jerry! They deserve it!"

Jak got up and suddenly mounted Tom with punch after punch, dazing the cat even more. After several repeated punches to the skull, Jak picked the cat up, and placed him in the Suplex position, inciting a huge pop from the crowd! Jak lifted Tom up...Jerry suddenly comes in and Dropkicks Jak's knee!

"Jak was an okay wrestler...but then he took a Dropkick to the knee." Sarge stated.

"Oh God, you just did two things there." Church stated. "First, you used an overused meme from Skyrim, and second, you stole that line from Tarble on Animated!"

"No I didn't! It's my line, dammit! My line!" Sarge stated. "Reds for life!"

"God, you're an idiot!" Church shouted.

Jak let go of Tom as he fell to a knee, holding his hurt knee. Tom landed on his feet, and Jerry said to him "Tom! Time for some Non-Stop Violence!" Tom nodded and Jerry grabbed Jak and whipped him into the ropes as Team 2D got into position! As Jak bounced back...

Jerry lifted him up by the legs...Tom jumps up to grab the head...

RATCHET SUDDENLY TACKLES TOM DOWN TO THE GROUND MID-MOVE! Jak takes advantage of the situation, grabs Jerry's head mid-lift...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DDT!

"Ratchet makes the save and Jerry gets planted with a DDT as a result!" Church called. "Talk about close calls!"

"No! No one interrupts the Non-Stop Violence! NO ONE!" Sarge screamed.

Jerry is laid out as Tom and Ratchet scramble to their feet and Ratchet rushes at the cat...Tom sidesteps him and Ratchet goes shoulder-first into the post! The crowd "Ooohh's" as Ratchet falls out of the ring, holding his shoulder in pain. Tom pants a bit at the close call as he turns around...Jak kicks him in the gut, and places him in the Suplex position! Jak lifts him up...

...but Tom suddenly stays on the ground and lifts Jak up instead...DROP SUPLEX ON JAK!

"This is absolute chaos right now!" Church stated. "Who the hell are the legal men right now?!"

"I think it's Jak and Tom, and guess what, Jak is about to get Sarge'd in the worst way!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom leaned onto the ropes as he recuperated for a bit before walking over to Jak and picking him up when...

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"What the?!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tom snapped his head to the stage, where Ed and Al walked out onto. The two brother stood on the stage, Ed crossed his arms while Al placed his hands in his pockets, both looking at Tom in the ring with a calm look.

"It's the Elrics!" Church called. "They have just crashed this party! And I bet your ass that they heard about Team 2D's remarks about them!"

"Those damn wastes of space don't deserve to be here, nor should they be here!" Sarge exclaimed. "Get out of here, you stupid alchemists! You don't deserve to be in the presence of Team 2D!"

Tom let go of Jak as he walked over to the ropes, glaring at the Elrics and yelling out a few choice words at them, but the Elrics did not budge one bit, continuing to look at Tom with calm expressions. Tom glared at the two for a few more moments before turning around and going back to Jak. He picked the Eco Man up...

...Jak suddenly kicks him in the knee! Tom nearly buckles as he holds his knee in pain, and Jak kicks him in the gut! Jak grabs him in a front facelock, throws Tom's arm over his head...

...lifts him up...

JAKHAMMER CONNECTS!

"JAKHAMMER!" Church shouted. "TOM FOCUSED ON THE ELRICS TOO MUCH AND PAID FOR IT BIG TIME!"

"NO! JERRY, SAVE HIM!" Sarge cried out.

Jerry got back into the ring and rushed at Jak...only for Ratchet to catch him with a Spinning Heel Kick! Jerry is down as Jak covers Tom!

"Jerry won't be doing any saving tonight!" Church called out.

"NO! Kick out, Tom, kick out!" Sarge begged.

1...

2...

3!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge screamed in despair.

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

"Here are your winners, Jak and Ratchet!"

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd as Jak got off Tom and the ref raised both his and Ratchet's arms in victory! Jak and Ratchet smiled in triumph as they high-fived each other before getting on the turnbuckles to celebrate. On the stage, Ed and Al finally cracked smirks at what had just transpired as they clapped in congratulations of their victory.

"Jak and Ratchet have just made up for last week's losses with a huge win over Team 2D!" Church said. "Talk about a turnaround for these two!"

"Oh fudge buckets, this is not right!" Sarge said. "Those Saints won only because of the Elrics distracting Tom and Jerry! Those brothers shouldn't have even been out here in the first place! They screwed Team 2D!"

"Well, Tom and Jerry shouldn't have made those comments on them." Church retorted. "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, and this was the Elrics' reaction."

The Elrics continued to smirk and clap for a few more seconds before walking off the stage and to the back. Jak and Ratchet continued to celebrate and play to the crowd for awhile before they exited the ring and made their way backstage. Tom and Jerry finally stirred in the ring and slowly got up, and when they did, they realized exactly what happened and anger stirred within them. Jerry pounded the mat in frustration with Tom yelling out "You Elrics are going to pay for this! You just earned yourself one-way tickets to non-stop violence!"

"Man, Tom and Jerry are pissed!" Church pointed out. "They're almost as pissed as Chaos was earlier tonight!"

"Can you blame them?!" Sarge replied. "Thanks to the Elrics, they lost this match-up, and their plans to become Tag Team Champions have been derailed! There will be hell to pay, I assure you!"

"I got to agree with you, Team 2D are going to retaliate big time here!" Church called. "And you can bet, these two teams will leave violence in their wake!"

* * *

The focus goes to the Titantron as it shows the backstage area, but this time, it shows an absolutely darkened room with only a dim light showering it. It was absolutely bare, with no furniture or even lockers inside of it. Suddenly, the camera turned to the right, and Chaos the Hedgehog was shown, leaning against the wall of the room with his held down, UWE Omega Title over his shoulder as the darkness cloaked him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog..." Chaos began venomously. "The Ultimate Life Form...a being created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik to be the greatest warrior ever...one half of the infamous D-Hedgeration X...a three-time World Champion...truly a great in UCA...however...even the Ultimate Life Form is no match for a God..."

Chaos lifted his head up to the camera, eyes containing unbridled rage. "Earlier tonight, you did something that no being with common sense should have ever done. You cost me a match...but not just any match, oh no, you cost me a match against my hated enemy, Hope the Hedgehog! And that, Shadow, was your not only your mistake, but your death sentence. You dare defy me, you dare to disrespect me, you dare try to make a fool of me. Well...I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to do this any longer. I won the UWE Omega Title at Bad Blood, cementing my reign, my rule over UWE as its King, its God. And soon the same will befall UCA, and you will be the first one to fall as I fulfill that destiny. You have made the mistake of crossing me, Shadow, and you will pay the price. For all your strengths, you are nowhere close to my destructive capabilities, to my power, and once I'm done with you, you will be lying on the ground in a pool of your own blood, forced to bow before me as I stand tall."

Chaos flashed an evil, sadistic smirk at the camera. "After all, even the Ultimate Life Form must bow down to the God of Destruction." Chaos then chuckled darkly before it slowly turned into maniacal laughing as the scene faded to black.

* * *

The Titantron slowly changed scenes once more, this time going back to the interview area. Simmons was there with a microphone held up, and Bowser was standing right next to him, an intense and focused look on his face.

"Hey everybody, it's me, Simmons, ready to give you all an informative interview." Simmons stated. "I am standing here right now with Bowser, who will be competing in the high-stakes Triple Threat up next. Now Bowser, you..."

Bowser suddenly yanked the mic out of Simmon's hand and pushed the Red soldier down to the ground. Simmons' head bounced off the concrete as Bowser snarled at him before turning to the camera, bringing the mic up to his lips.

"Alright, time to keep this short and sweet. Listen up, I'M going to win the Triple Threat Match! Not because I am 'the smartest' like Scourge thinks he is, not because I am psychotic like Jason, no...I will win because I am the most dominant! I am a monster, a monster that cannot be stopped! Scourge's smarts won't do him any good while I'm pounding him into the ground, and Jason's insanity won't be able to stand up to my power as I crush him with it! This is my time, my moment! I will destroy these two, no problem, in this Triple Threat! And when I pin one of them, that No. 30 spot is all mine! Then no one will stop me! The Royal Rumble Match will be as good as mine! And I hope Mario is the champion by Final Clash, because if he is, I will gain vengeance for all the times he has humiliated me! I will win the Rumble, and then become the World Heavyweight Champion, and no one can stop me!"

Bowser threw the mic down to the ground as he stomped his way to the ring, leaving Simmosn lied out on the ground in pain, moaning "Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

"Bowser is on a warpath!" Church stated. "He wants to win this Triple Threat bad, you can see it in his eyes! I almost feel sorry for Jason and Scourge in this match!"

"Bowser has never had a World Title opportunity in UCA, and a victory here will give him the best chance possible to get one!" Sarge exclaimed. "Bowser will not be denied, the Koopa King is on a rampage!"

"You got that right, but Scourge and Jason want that win just as badly, and none of these guys can afford to lose!" Church pointed out. "I don't like any of these three one bit, but despite that, these three are going to fight with all their might in a match where they have everything to gain, and everything to lose."

The bell was rang a few times as the ring announcer spoke. "The following contest is a Triple Threat Match scheduled for one fall, where the winner will be the 30th entrant in the Royal Rumble, and the one pinned or submitted will start the Royal Rumble at No. 1."

**_You Think You Know Me?_ **

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)  
**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock signs, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"Introducing first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"The great King himself, Scourge, is ready for this match!" Sarge stated. "His promo earlier showed how confident he is, and why shouldn't he be?! He's got the smarts of Einstein practically!"

"That's overexaggerating at it's finest, Sarge." Church replied. "Scourge is no doubt a bastard, and the guy I least want to win this match. However, there's no denying how opportunistic he is! It takes just one moment for Scourge to swoop in and steal the win!"

"And can you imagine if he started the Rumble from #30?" Sarge questioned. "Scourge could come up with so many ideas with that entry! There could be nothing that could get in his way!"

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Boos continued to rain down from the crowd as lights turned dark and Jason came out onto the stage, head held down with the Intercontinental held in one of his hands. After a few seconds, he slowly lifted his head, a cold, stoic, evil expression on his face as he methodically made his way down the ramp. When he reached the ring, he leaped onto the apron, staring down the smirking Scourge for a second before entering the ring, raising his title in the airs midst the sea of boos.

"And introducing next, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Kreuger!"

"Earlier tonight, Jason found out that he will defend his Intercontinental Title against the angel, Pit!" Church recalled. "He ambushed the angel with an Absolute Destruction, but right now, Jason's got to worry about winning this match!"

"This is a must not lose situation for Jason!" Sarge exclaimed. "If he takes the fall in this match, not only will he be forced to defend against Pit at Royal Reckoning, but he will also have to start the Rumble first! That's the definition of being royally screwed!"

"That's a position Jason does not want to be in, I can assure you." Church agreed. "However, if he wins this match, he'll have a good deal of rest before entering that match!"

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The boos refused to stop as they may have gotten even louder as the music began to play, and Bowser, came out onto the stage and looked out to the crowd with a serious expression on his face. Giving out a brief sneer to the crowd, he roared with great might, breathing out fire in grand fashion. Bowser stomped his way down the entrance ramp before walking up the steel steps and entering the ring, the crowd continuing to jeer him the whole time.

"Introducing next, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing at 391 lbs. "The Lethal Enforcer" and "King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"As we just earlier, Bowser may be the most focused and determined out of all these guys!" Church stated. "He wants to win this match so damn bad! He feels if he wins this match, he will guarantee himself victory in the Rumble!"

"And not hard to see why!" Sarge stated. "He's already a danger in the Rumble with his size and strenght alone, but add entering last? My God, the destruction to all those in his path will be unimaginable!"

"And to Bowser, two little runts in Scourge and Jason aren't going to stop him!" Church stated. "This is going to be one hell of a fight, no doubt about it! Like them or hate them we're going to see hell in a few moments!"

Each man took a corner in the ring and the ref asked each of them if they were ready and then rang the bell. The three wrestlers slowly circled each other in the ring. Soon the three stopped, staring down one another in an old-fashion Mexican Stand Off. Suddenly, Scourge looked at Jason and nodded towards Bowser a few times. Jason looked puzzled until he got what Scourge was suggesting, and some contemplating, there was a reluctant nod, and suddenly the two dashed towards Bowser and began pounding down on them!

"Woah, right off the bat, Jason and Scourge double-team Bowser!" Church called.

"They realize that Bowser is too big of a menace of them!" Sarge stated. "They're looking to take him out before he gets dominant in there!"

Bowser bent forward as Jason and Scourge continued to bombard with punches and kicks, but after several moments, Bowser suddenly pushed them both off with an astounding amount of strength! Scourge landed on the ground hard and rolled out the ring, while Jason quickly rolled back to his feet and leaped back onto Bowser, pounding punch after punch into his face. The Koopa King was slightly dazed and Jason bounced off the ropes and dashed towards Bowser! The Koopa King suddenly takes Jason's head off with a Lariat! Jason is laid out as Bowser picks him up, and lifts him up for a Fallaway Slam.

"Fallaway Slam coming up!" Church called. "Jason's about go for a ride!"

Bowser walked around the ring carrying Jason with ease, smirking towards the booing crowd chanting "Overrated!" Bowser chuckled before turning around to his the Fallaway Slam...MISSILE DROPKICK FROM SCOURGE! Bowser goes down with Jason in his arms, and Jason lands on Bowser in a pin!

1...

2...

Scourge pulls Jason off of Bowser!

"Holy tamoli!" Sarge exclaimed. "That Missile Dropkick from Scourge nearly gave Jason that win! Scourge has to be more careful!"

Scourge picked up Jason and threw a right, but Jason blocked it and laid in a few right hands, backing Scourge up into a corner. Jason grabbed Scourge's and whipped him, but Scourge reverses and whips Jason instead...INTO A THUNDEROUS BIG BOOT FROM BOWSER! Jason is turned inside as he does a flip from the impact. Bowser then rushed towards Scourge, but Scourge with a Drop Toehold on Bowser! The Koopa King falls down and his face crashes down onto the second turnbuckle. Bowser slowly got back to his feet, holding his face in pain when Scourge grabbed his head from behind nailed a Scourge-O-Matic!

"Wow, Scourge actually manages to get the big man down!" Chuch stated.

"Why sound so surprised, Blue?" Sarge asked. "This is the King of the World we are talking about!"

"Who was most likely to get destroyed by Bowser." Church added.

Bowser rolled to the outside of the ring, holding the back of his head as Scourge then turned his attention to Jason. He picked him up, but Jason suddenly nailed a HUGE Knife Edge Chop across Scourge's chest. The crowd "Wooooo's" as Scourge cries out in pain, backing up into the ropes. Jason ran towards Scourge...Scourge Back Body Drops him over the ropes and onto Bowser...

...BOWSER CATCHES HIM IN HIS ARMS! With a mighty roar, Bowser proceeded to throw Jason face-first into the steel post! "Ooooohhh" could be heard from the crowd as Jason's head bounced off the post and he crashed to the ground. Bowser snarled down at Jason's prone body before turning to the ring...

...SUICIDE DIVE FROM SCOURGE ON BOWSER! The crowd gives a mixed reaction to the move as Bowser goes down and Scourge throws up rock signs with his hand in arrogant fashion. He then grabbed the body of Jason and threw him back in the ring!

"Damn, what a Suicide Dive from Scourge!" Church called. "That's not something we see often from the hedgehog!"

"That only goes to show you how important this is to Scourge!" Sarge stated. "He's willing to do any move if it means winning the match!"

Scourge slid into the ring and pinned Jason!

1...

2...

Kick out by Jason before three!

Scourge got up and landed a few stomps on Jason's body before picking him and nailing a Snap Suplex followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out again! Scourge landed a few punches to the skull before locking in a Side Headlock, squeezing his arms around Jason's head. Jason gritted his teeth as he slowly got to his feet with Scourge in tow, and suddenly lifts Scourge up for a Back Suplex. Scourge backflips onto his feet behind Jason, however, and pushes Jason away. Jason turns around, and sidesteps an rushing Scourge, and the green hedgehog crashes into the corner. Scourge slumps in the corner as he turns around, and the IC Champ runs towards Scourge...the hedgehog suddenly lifts him up by the legs...

...FLAPJACK ON THE STEEL POST!

"Oh my god!" Church called. "Jason's head just cracked on the top of that steel post!"

"Fudge pops, that was sicekning..." Sarge stated. "AND TOTALLY AWESOME!"

The crowd gives out a huge mixed reaction as Jason's head bounced off the post before slumping back into the ring and down to the ground! Scourge drops down for the cover!

1...

2...

NO! JASON KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Scourge looks up at the ref in surprise, shocked that Jason was able to kick out of that. Scourge looks down at Jason, who is now bleeding profusely from the head. Deciding to finish it, Scourge picks up Jason and places him in a front facelock. The crowd boos loudly as Scourge smirks arrogantly at them...

...JASON SUDDENLY LIFTS SCOURGE ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! A mixture of boos and cheers could be heard as Jason tries to go for Absolute Destruction, but Scourge manages to get out of it, and land behind Jason. He pushes the hybrid away...

...JASON SIDESTEPS AN INCOMING BOWSER! BOWSER SPEARS SCOURGE!

"GOOD GODLY MISS MOLLY!" Sarge cried out. "Bowser just Speared Scourge out of his boots!"

"About time Scourge was on the receiving end of a Spear!" Church called.

Bowser, though surprised, wasted no time in pinning Scourge!

1...

2...

JASON BREAKS UP THE PIN AT 2.9!

Jason picked up Bowser off Scourge as he delivered repeated knees to Bowser's skull. He then attempted to whip Bowser into the corner, but Bowser refused to budge...Bowser pulls Jason to him, and POWERSLAM ON JASON! Cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out at 2.99! Bowser picks up Jason and whips him into a corner. Bowser roars loudly before running full steam at Jason...Stinger Splash! Jason is crushed in the corner by Bowser before slumping down to the ground and rolls out of the ring. Bowser looks down at Jason with a snarl...

...Chop Block to Bowser by Scourge from behind! Bowser cries out as he is forced to a knee, and Scourge backs up a bit...RUNNING BULLDOG ON BOWSER! Scourge covers Bowser.

1...

2...

Bowser kicks out at 2.9!

"Scourge manages to get a nearfall on Bowser, but if he actually thought a Bulldog was going to keep Bowser down, he's not as smart as he says he is." Church stated.

"And he knows that, Bluetard!" Sarge replied. "The Bulldog was meant to inflict pain, and the cover was just to wear Bowser out! Scourge always has a plan, dirtbag!"

Scourge gets up as Bowser tries to do the same, but Scourge cuts him off with a Dropkick to the face. Bowser goes back down as Scourge looks at him, and suddenly, a wild smirk appeared on his face. He slowly backed up into a corner, a gleam in his eye, before crouching down and began to beg Bowser to get up, boos hailing from the crowd as he slowly chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..."

"Uh oh, Scourge may be looking to pay Bowser back from earlier with his own Spear!" Church called.

"And not even Bowser can do it as good as Scourge can!" Sarge stated.

Bowser began to get up to his feet, Scourge's anticipation growing by the second. Scourge's body began to shake as Bowser stood up with his back turned. Bowser turns around...Scourge rushes at Bowser...

...BOWSER CATCHES HIM WITH A STANDING SPINEBUSTER! The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Scoruge is lied out, and Bowser sneers down at Scourge before turning him over onto his stomach, stands over him and grabs the head...LOCKS IN THE KOOPA KLUTCH!

"KOOPA KLUTCH!" Chruch shouted. "Koopa Klutch is locked in! Scourge has nowhere to go!"

"Sweet mercy, Scourge is in trouble!" Sarge stated. "Being in this hold is almost as painful as being Grif!"

Scourge's eyes goes wide as Bowser pulls back the head from his position. Scourge claws at the mat, trying to find a way to escape from the hold. He then claws at Bowser's hand, trying to get him to let go, but Bowser's hold is too tight. Scourge then tries to move to the ropes, but Bowser is weighing down Scourge and keeping the hedgehog from moving. Scourge cries out in pain as Bowser pulls back the head even more! Scourge continues to flail his arms in desperation, but slowly, but surely, Scourge's eye began to droop as his movements began to slug a bit...

...he slowly raises his arm as his consciousness is fading from him...

...it shakes slightly...

"Oh man, Scourge is going to tap!" Church called. "Bowser's going to win!"

JASON GRABS BOWSER'S ARM FROM BEHIND, PULLING HIM DOWN TO THE MAT ON HIS STOMACH IN SURPISE, BREAKING THE HOLD! Jason wraps his legs around the arm...

...arms and hand around the face...

TOTAL CORRUPTION LOCKED IN ON BOSWER!

"TOTAL CORRUPTION!" Church shouted. "TOTAL CORRUPTION OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"And looks how tight he's got in, oh the humanity!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser growled in pain as Jason wrenched the head back as hard as he could, shouting "Tap out, you son of a bitch! Tap out!", blood dripping down from his face. Bowser only responded with a cry of pain, clawing at the mat as if trying to distract the pain! Bowser clenched his free hand into a fist and punched the mat, Jason only locking in the hold even tighter as a response. Suddenly, Bowser planted his fist on the ground and suddenly began to push his body off the ground! He takes a knee...

...AND SLOWLY BEGINS TO STAND UP WITH JASON'S TOTAL CORRUPTION STILL LOCKED IN!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "Bowser is standing up with that damn hold locked in and Jason handing off him! The strength of Bowser is ungodly!"

WAIT! Jason suddenly lets a hand go from his head and suddenly begins to elbow Bowser repeatedly across the skull with it! Bowser gets more and more dazed with each elbow to the skull! Jason elbows Bowser one more time...BOWSER FALLS BACK DOWN TO THE MAT ON HIS STOMACH! JASON REAPPLIES THE TOTAL CORRUPTION!

"NO! JASON BRINGS BOWSER BACK DOWN!" Sarge cried out. "SWEET GIBBLY GIBBLETS, BOWSER'S BEEN GROUNDED!"

Bowser cries out in absolute pain as Jason wrenches the head back the hardest he has ever had! Bowser tries to pry the hands off of him, but to no avail! Bowser slowly raises the hand...

...it's shaking uncontrollably...it goes down a bit before coming back up...

"BOWSER'S GOING TO TAP!" Church shouted. "IT'S OVER!

SCOURGE SUDDENLY SHOWS UP AND GRABS JASON'S LEGS! He pulls him away from Bowser with all his might, breaking the Total Corruption! He places his leg around Jason's legs...

...wraps Jason's legs around his...

...turns them over...

SCOURGACATOR! SCOURGACATOR LOCKED IN!

"GREAT SODIUM CHLORIDE, NOW THE SCOURGACTOR IS LOCKED IN!" Sarge shouted.

"IT'S SUBMISSION CITY RIGHT NOW!" Church added.

Jason cries out in pain as Scourge applied the hold, the green hedgehog shouting in intensity as he applied even more leverage to the hold. Jason cried out "Ah fuck!" at the shot of pain going through his body! Refusing to lose though, Jason pushed his torso off the ground with his hands, and slowly began to crawl towards the ropes with Scourge in tow...he inched closer and closer...

...he extended a hand towards the rope...

...the hand was only fingertips away...

...he raised it into the air for one final reach...

SCOURGE SUDDENLY DRAGS JASON BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!

"The King shows his smarts by keeping Jason away from the ropes!" Sarge exclaimed. "There's the intelligence of a true Red!"

Jason screamed in absolute pain as Scourge wrenched the hold as hard as he could! Jason bit the mat as the pain slowly became unbearable...Jason's arm was slowly raised into the air...

Scourge smirked wildly as he saw it shaking like crazy...it was just about to drop down...

BOWSER SUDDENLY GRABS SCOURGE'S THROAT! BOWSER LIFTS HIM UP AND HITS A CHOKESLAM!

"CHOKESLAM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted. "Bowser not only save this match-up, he may have just won it!"

Bowser drops down for the pin!

1...

2...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

Bowser is in total disbelief at Scourge kicking out, the green hedgehog rolling out onto the apron. Bowser gave a brief glimpse to Jason, who was holding his legs as he tried to get himself up. Bowser then turned his attention to Scourge, and reached over the ropes and picked him by his head quills...Scourge suddenly grabs the head and pulls down across the ropes! Bowser holds his throat in pain as he backs up and turns around...

...Jason shoots up and nails a Snap DDT! Jason covers him!

"Jason going for the win off that DDT! This could be it!" Church stated.

1...

2...

BOWSER SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

"Oh Jason was close!" Sarge stated. "These three proud Reds have given it their all, shown why they are the cream of the crop! I'm so proud of them!"

"Newsflash, Sarge, THEY AREN'T REDS!" Church shouted.

Jason rolled off of Bowser, still holding his legs in pain. Jason managed to catch sight of Scourge climbing up the corner to the top, and reacting quickly, he shot up and caught Scourge with a right as he was on the top turnbuckle! Scourge was dazed as Jason shook the pain out of his leg before climbing the turnbuckle to meet with Scourge. He delivered a few more punches to Scourge before placing his head in a front facelock and throwing his arm over his own head...

...Bowser suddenly gets up and places his head between Jason's legs...AND BACKS AWAY FROM THE CORNER WITH JASON ON HIS SHOULDERS! Realizing he was in trouble, Jason began to deliver punches to Bowser's head, but the Koopa King refused to let go this time! Scourge regained himself, and saw the position Jason was in. Thinking quickly, he crouched on the top turnbuckle for a moment...he stands up...

...Jason finally notices Scourge...

**SCOURGE SPEARS JASON OFF BOWSER'S SHOULDERS FROM THE TOP ROPE!**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Church cried out. "SCOURGE JUST SPEARED JASON STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"GREAT REDNESS, JASON IS BROKEN IN HALF!" Sarge cried out. "SOMEONE GET HIM HELP!

The crowd chanted "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" repeatedly in respone to the awesome move! Jason is absolutely limp and broken in the ring as Scourge scrambles to cover Jason and hooks both legs!

"THIS IS IT! SCOURGE IS GOING TO WIN! SCOURGE IS GOING TO WIN!" Church cried out!

**1...**

**2...**

**BOWSER BREAKS UP THE PIN WITH A DOUBLE AX HANDLE!**

"WE FORGOT ABOUT BOWSER!" Sarge shouted. "AND THE GREAT KOOPA KING JUST STOPPED THE MATCH-ENDING PIN!"

Bowser quickly picked up Scourge and began kneeing him in the stomach repeatedly several time before throwing him angrily into the ropes. Scourge panted in exhaustion as he leaned against the ropes, and Bowser runs towards Scourge...SCOURGE PULLS THE TOP ROPE DOWN, CAUSING BOWSER TO GO OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE GROUND! Scourge pants as he falls to his knees, taking a quick breather. He looks over at Jason, who is still lied out, and with a smirk, he goes over and picks up Jason...

**JASON SUDDENLY LIFTS SCOURGE ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!**

"ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!" Sarge shouted. "SCOURGE JUST GOT ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED!"

"JASON JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THAT!" Chruch shouted. "THAT HAD TO BE INSTINCT! JASON MAY HAVE JUST WON THIS MATCH!"

Scourge was laid out as Jason lied across the canvas, completely exhausted. Both men stayed like that for awhile, until Jason began to stir...he turned himself over...

...and drapes an arm over Scourge!

**1...**

**2...**

**BOWSER GRABS JASON'S LEG AND PULLS HIM OUT OF THE RING!**

"AGAIN, BOWSER SAVES THIS MATCH FOR HIMSELF!" Church shouted.

Jason got up to his feet, only for Scourge to grab his throat...AND SLAMS HIM DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE WITH A CHOKESLAM! An "Ooooohhh" could be heard from the crowd as Bowser roared loudly. He then looked over to the announce table, and with a sadistic grin, he began to tear apart the announce table to loud cheers from the crowd.

"OH SHIT, HE'S TEARING APART OUR ANNOUNCE TABLE!" Church screamed as he and Sarge moved away from the table. "THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!"

"AND THAT THING IS NOT GOING TO BE IN JASON'S FAVOR!" Sarge added.

However, unbeknownst to them and the crowd, Scourge rolled over to the side of the ring, slid under the ropes, and began searching under the ring for something. As this happened, Bowser pulled off the last of the TV Monitors from the table. Satisfied, Bowser grabbed the immobile Jason, placed him between his legs...lifted him up...

**BOWSER BOMB THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! THE CROWD GOES INSANE!**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Church cursed. "BOWSER JUST DROVE JASON THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!"

"GOOD LORD, THE CARNAGE IS UNGODLY!" Sarge cried out. "AND MY GREAT RED, THE CARNAGE IS ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!"

Jason is absolutely destroyed across the announce table as his face is wearing the crimson mask. Bowser chuckled, reveling in his inevitable victory as he picked up Jason and threw the limp body into the ring. Bowser got onto the apron...

SCOURGE CRACKS A CHAIR ACROSS BOWSER'S SKULL! BOWSER FALLS TO THE OUTSIDE UNCONSCIOUS!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "SCOURGE JUST DESRTOYED BOWSER WITH A CHAIR! WHERE DID HE GET THAT THING?!"

"HE MUST HAVE GOT IT FROM UNDER THE RING WHILE NO ONE WAS LOOKING!" Sarge cried out. "AND IT'S NO DQ SO IT'S LEGAL! SCOURGE WAS SO SMART TO PULL THAT OFF!"

Scourge smirked deviously as he threw the chair away and suddenly rushed over to Jason! He turned him over and hooked the leg, the crowd blowing the roof off with boos as he did so!

"OH NO!" Church shouted. "HE'S GOING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF BOWSER'S DAMAGE! SCOURGE IS GOING TO STEAL THIS THING!"

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I'm afraid...

**1...**

"NO! NOT AFTER A MATCH LIKE THIS!" Church shouted.

**2...**

"DAMMIT, JASON, KICK OUT! KICK OUT!" Church shouted.

**3!**

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

"FUCK! SCOURGE WINS!" Church cursed.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner and the No. 30 entrant in the Royal Rumble, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog! And Jason Krueger is now the No. 1 entrant in the Royal Rumble."

The crowd is absolutely livid as they pour boos and hatred onto the green hedgehog, chanting "Bullshit!" Scourge gets off Jason and gets on his knees, panting like crazy. He slides his hand through his quills as he smirked triumphantly, and the ref raised his hand in victory. The boos were the loudest they had even been in the night as Scourge got up and climbed the nearest turnbuckle, throwing up rock signs with his hand, shouting "The Royal Rumble is mine now!"

"I can't believe this!" Church shouted. "We had one of the most epic Triple Threat Matches I can remember in awhile, and then Scourge just goes and steals the pin on Jason after Bowser does the damn damage! Scourge didn't earn this win, he stole it!"

"Hey, it was No DQ, so anything goes!" Sarge shouted. "And besides, that's how Triple Threats work, taking advantage of another's work whenever you can! Scourge took advantage of opportunity, so I applaud him for being a true Red! His prize: being the last entrant in the Rumble!"

"Dammit!" Church cursed "Now that Scourge is the last entrant, who knows what the hell he will do with that spot?! I bet he's thinking of all sort of ideas right now on how to steal the Rumble this year! Just dammit!"

Scourge got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, making his way up the ramp. Bowser finally regained consciousness as he got up on his feet, wondering what just happened. He then looked at the prone Jason in the ring, then looked up at the retreating Scourge who stopped at the ramp and looked back at the ring. He saw Bowser, and chuckled at him before throwing up the rock signs before leaving the stage. Bowser then realized what happened and roared in absolute anger and he pounded the apron in fury. Bowser stomped his way away from the ring and up the ramp, shouting obscenities the whole way.

"I may applaud Scourge's smarts, but I also feel bad for Bowser." Sarge stated. "He was so close to winning the match, that entry spot was just in his grasp. But Scourge, unfortunately, outsmarted him."

"No doubt Scourge stole this win right from under Bowser." Church stated. "And while it's wrong what happened, no matter how I feel about the guy, he should at least be happy that he didn't get pin in this match. He still has a chance of getting a high entry number, but unfortunately, Jason ain't so lucky."

"Yeah poor Jason, his worst nightmare has come to life." Sarge stated. "Not only will he have to defend his title against Pit at Royal Reckoning, he now has to start the Rumble first later in the night. Poor Jason..."

Bowser leaves for the backstage area, leaving Jason still lied out in the ring for a few moments when suddenly...

**("Frontline" by Pillar)**

The crowd cheers loudly as the music plays and Pit walks out onto the stage and down the ramp, eyeing the prone Jason in the ring.

"It's Pit!" Church shouted. "And something tells me he hasn't forgotten what happened earlier tonight!"

"What is that angel doing here?!" Sarge cried out. "How dare he come out here unannounced when Jason's like this? No respect for a Red!"

Pit slid into the ring and stood over the fallen Jason, eyes unreadable as he stared down at the hybrid. Swiftly, he grabbed Jason and picked him. He placed him between his legs...hooks him up and ifts him into the air, spinning around...

WINGS OF ICARUS! THE CROWD CHEERS LOUDLY!

"The Wings of Icarus!" Church exclaimed. "Payback for that Absolute Destruction earlier!"

"How dare he take advantage's prone state! What a monster!" Sarge added.

Jason is once again lied out as blood continues to poor down from his head and Pit got out of the ring, grabbing Jason's title from the ring crew ringside and slid back into the ring. He once against stood over Jason for a few moments before raising the Intercontinental Title into the air, the crowd chanting Pit's name over and over again.

"Will THIS be the scene at Royal Reckoning when these two face off?" Church asked.

"No it will not!" Sarge denined. "No way is Jason going to lose to this Blue sympathizing goody-good angel!"

"We'll see about that, because right now, Pit has gotten one over on Jason." Church stated.

* * *

_(Promo)_

_"Next week..."_

_The Monday Night Flame stage is shown as fireworks go off from the stage_

_"In the main event, two men meet each other in the ring for the first-time ever..."_

_Flashes to a picture of Red's face looking out to the crowd...then flashes to the Senji giving out a wild smirk to his opponent..._

_"One the most accomplished and respected competitor UCA has ever seen..."_

_Shows Red delivering moves like Diving Clotheslines, Snap Neckbreakers, and Knee Breakers, and the Poke-Flow, then him raising titles in the air, and finally him standing tall at Final Clash._

_"The other a violent, yet determined warrior champion desiring the best fight possible..."_

_Shows Senji hititng people in the head with chairs, putting them through tables, then delivering the Invisible Black, then him winning the Hardcore Title, and then him standing tall on top of the Hell in a Cell._

_"Next week, eight-time World Champion Red faces Hardcore Champion Senji Kiyomasa for the first time ever en route to the Royal Rumble Match."_

_Alternates between shots of Red and Senji's moments of triumphs and accomplishment within the UCA, pulling off amazing moves before stopping on their confrontation in the interview earlier._

_"Who will gain momentum heading into Royal Reckoning?"_

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to backstage once again, back to Force's office, where the fox in question was smiling from ear-to-ear, obviously very pleased with something as his legs were placed on top of his desk.

"I am such an awesome GM." Force chuckled. "I mean, I make the best matches possible. That Triple Threat just showed that to be true. Ahhhh, I sure I hope I win that GM of the Year Award at the Fiction Wrestling Awards."

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open was heard, and Force didn't even flinch or open his eyes. "Let me guess...Tom and Jerry, am I right?"

Indeed, the cat and mouse duo appeared on screen in front of Force's desk, enraged, furious looks plastered all over their faces. They seethed for a few moments before opening to their mouths to speak, but Force beat to them to the punch.

"Let me guess again, you're mad that the Elrics distracted you and cost you two your match?" Force said.

"Hit the nail right on the head." Jerry confirmed, anger very much evident.

"And you two want to get payback on the two, and want me to do something about it." Force added without missing a beat.

"You got that right." Tom nodded with a furious frown. "Those overrated brothers think they can get away with what they did, but they aren't legends like we are! We want to show those two what happens when you mess with Team 2D!"

"Alright, let's see..." Force replied, thinking it over a bit. "I got it. You, Tom, will get your chance at payback next week. You'll face off against Ed one-on-one, and you both can have your partners at ringside if you want. That sound good?"

"Yeah..." Tom agreed. "That sounds perfect. We already proved we're better than them as a tag team, now we'll prove we're better as singles wrestlers as well! Let's go Jerry, we need to prepare so I can give Ed the worst beating of his life."

Tom and Jerry then left the office, leaving Force alone as the fox sighed. "Third time somebody has burst into my office today. Can nobody learn to do settle things by themselves? Oh well, comes with being the boss. Next week will sure be interesting." He then picked up the Dr. Pepper can on his desk and drank it.

* * *

"Force has made yet another match for next week!" Church stated. "It will be Tom taking on Ed, and no doubt they will have their partners at ringside to...'observe' the match, which is what they want you to believe." Church stated.

"Hah, perfect!" Sarge laughed. "Ed will pay for his treacherous actions earlier tonight! Watch next week to see the utter destruction of Edward Elric! It will be glorious...almost as glorious as seeing Grif get a shotgun to the face."

"Once again, your messed up logic blinds you from seeing how good the Elrics are." Church stated. "Tom will be out of his comfort zone, while Ed will have no problem in singles action. Tom may be in big trouble next week!"

"As if, Ed beating Tom would mean the end of the universe, and that ain't going to happen!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Whatever, anyways, it's finally time for our main event!" Church called as the bell rang a few times.

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, and is a 3-on-2 Handicap Match scheduled for one fall!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

Thunderous boos sounded from the crowd drowning the music as Mario and Luigi suddenly came hopping onto stage and jumped into the air with their fists raised, red and green pyro suddenly going off in sync with them. Landing on the stage, Mario and Luigi scowled at the crowd as Mario raised his title in their while Luigi raised his fist and they made their way down the ramp and entered the ring, Mario raising his title in the air and shouting at the crowd about being the best. The crowd responded with a whole load of middle fingers.

"Introducing first, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at a combined weight of 465 lbs., the World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros.!"

"Mario and Luigi are no doubt looking for some payback tonight!" Church stated. "Losing the Tag Titles and with Sonic returning, the brothers definitely got one hell of a bad night! And this match doesn't really favor them."

"Of course not! It's two against three, the Mario Bros are outnumbered!" Sarge exclaimed. "But don't worry, the glorious Red, Mario, will lead his team to victory over the Sonic Heroes, and show his superiority over that blasted blue rodent!"

"Yeah, live in that fantasy world of yours, Sarge..." Church said sarcastically.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played and Sonic came out onto the stage along with Tails and Knuckles on his left and right, respectively, Tag Titles around their waists. They soaked in the love from the crowd as Sonic began to breakdance on the stage impressively, Tails played to the crowd, and Knuckles bashed his fists together. Sonic ended his dance with a jump into the air, and when he landed, Tails and Knuckles pumped their fists in the air and blue, red, and yellow pyro shot out from the sides of the stage. The three anthros then ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, Tails and Knuckle climbing the turnbuckles and posing while Sonic threw his arms out in a pose in the middle of the ring.

"And their opponents, weighing in at a combined weight of 652 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog and the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna, the Sonic Heroes!"

"For the first time in six months, Sonic is back in action in the ring!" Church said. "And along with that, the reuniting of the Sonic Heroes! These three friends are no doubt excited, especially with a chance to truly pay these brothers back for the hell they put them through."

"These Sonic Heroes are phonies!" Sarge stated. "They need to have a numbers advantage in order to have a chance of beating Mario and Luigi! Dirty Blues the lot of them! They will be made fools of as Mario heads to Royal Reckoning to be the Last Man Standing!"

"Have you forgotten last week already?" Church questioned. "Mario and Luigi lost to Tails and Knuckles, and that was an even number match! Get your head on straight!"

The Sonic Heroes looked over at the Mario Bros., and Sonic flashed his signature grin over at Mario, irking the World Champion greatly. Eventually, it was decided that Tails and Mario would start the match, and once the others got on the apron, the ref rang the bell. Mario and Tails slowly met each other in the ring, and Mario shot out with a kick to the gut. Mario then landed a few rights to the skull of Tails, backing him up into the corner before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the adjacent corner. Mario followed him in, but Tails caught him in the jaw as he came in with a foot, staggering him back. Tails then ran forward and struck Mario in the chest with a Running Dropkick. Mario rolled over onto his stomach from the impact, and Tails went to pick him up, but Mario dropped him down with a Drop Toehold. Mario then maneuvered himself around Tails and locked in a Front Facelock.

"Mario takes quick control with a Drop Toehold and follows up with that Front Facelock." Church called.

"Ah, watching Mario be so technical is truly an amazing sight." Sarge stated.

Mario tightened his arms around the fox's head, but Tails slowly made his way to his feet with Mario in tow. The fox began to deliver punches to the gut, each one causing Mario to loosen his hold. Tails landed one final punch to the gut, causing to Mario to let go of him. Tails took this opportunity to land a sudden Hip Toss on the plumber. Mario scrambled to his feet, only to be met with a kick to the gut by Tails, who followed up with a Suplex on the red plumber. Mario arched his back in pain and Tails got onto the apron, sizing up the World Champion. Mario slowly got back to his feet, and turned around...Tails springboarded off the ropes...Mario catches him in mid-air with a Powerslam!

"Looks like Tails is as stupid as I thought he was!" Sarge stated. "How predictable can you be?"

Mario went over to his corner and tagged in Luigi who climbed up to the top turnbuckle and waited for Tails. The fox managed to get up and turned around...Diving Double Ax Handle from Luigi! Tails is down as Luigi drops for the cover! 1...2...Tails kick out! Luigi picked up Tails and whipped him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop. But when Tails returned, the fox leaped over him and rolled him up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Kick out before three! Luigi scrambled to his feet and ran at Tails...only to get a HUGE Dropkick to the jaw!

"Dropkick right to the mush!" Church said. "Luigi's jaw will definitely be feeling that in the morning!"

Luigi held his jaw in pain as Tails dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Knuckles to loud cheers. The two picked up Luigi, and Knuckles grabbed him from behind, and lifted him up and hit an Atomic Drop on him...SENDING HIM INTO A JUMPING COMPLETE SHOT FROM TAILS!

"Oh no, Luigi is felled by a damn double-team move from the Tag Champs!" Sarge stated.

"I'll say, that Jumping Complete Shot from Tails was sick!" Church called.

Luigi rolled onto his back as Knuckles dropped for the cover!

1...

2...

Luigi kicks out before the three!

Knuckles picked up Luigi and nailed a HARD Knife Edge Chop across the plumber's chest. Luigi held his chest in great pain as "Wooooo" was heard from the crowd, and Knuckles nailed another Knife Edge Chop, eliciting the same reaction. Knuckles then grabbed Luigi and hit an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Luigi rolled over to the side of the ring, but Knuckles just ran towards him and nailed a Dropkick on the lying Luigi, sending him out of the ring and crashing to the ground. Knuckles followed him, picking up the green plumber and then lifting him up into the air before dropping him head-first on the barricade!

"This match goes to the outside as Luigi gets a face full of barricade!" Church said.

"Poor Luigi...his face is going to look like hamburger if this keeps up!" Sarge said.

Luigi held his face in pain as he fell before being picked up and throw back into the ring. Knuckles got onto the apron and entered the ring through the ropes, but as he did, Luigi suddenly shot up and grabbed Knuckles by the head, dragging him through the ropes and to the center of the ring...Swinging Neckbreaker on Knuckles! Luigi hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out at 2.8!

"Damn, how the hell did Luigi get that Swinging Neckbreaker?!" Church asked. "He was getting his ass beat not a few moments ago!"

"It's called being resilient and resourceful, something you would know nothing about, dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

Luigi wasted no motion in scrambling over to his corner and tagged in Mario to massive amounts of hatred. Mario waited for Knuckles to get back up and when he did, Mario ran forward at the echidna...Knuckles catches him with an Arm Drag! Mario scrambled to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Knuckles ducked it, grabbed him by the waist from behind...GERMAN SUPLEX FROM KNUCKLES!

"Well, that definitely wasn't the way Mario wanted to get back into this match." Church stated.

"Temporary setback, that's all this is!" Sarge said.

Knuckles covered Mario!

1...

2...

Mario kicks out at 2.9!

Knuckles went to pick up Mario, but the plumber suddenly wrapped his arms around the echidna's waist...Northern Lights Suplex on Knuckles! Knuckles arched his back before being picked up up by Mario and whipped hard into the corner. Knuckles staggered out of the corner when Mario bounced off the ropes towards Knuckles, grabbed the head...RUNNING BULLDOG!

"Told you it was just a temporary setback!" Sarge gloated. "Mario showing Knuckles that he is the superior Red!"

"But for how long?" Church asked.

Mario covers Knuckles.

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out at 2.9!

Mario picked up the echidna, landing a few knees to the gut buckling before wrapping his arms around the waist and hitting a Gutwrench Suplex! Knuckles gritted his teeth as Mario bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across the throat! Mario with the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Mario wrapped his arms around the head in a Side Headlock on Knuckles. Mario tightened his arms around the head, but Knuckles slowly began to make his way to his feet with Mario in tow, and suddenly nailed an Uppercut Punch to the jaw! Mario let go of the hold as he staggered about in pain and Knuckles bounced off the ropes towards Mario and went for a clothesline! Mario ducked it though, grabbing the arm lifting him up...HALF NELSON BULLDOG!

"Mario stops any hopes for momentum from Knuckles!" Church said. "Damn, Mario seems to have a counter for everything!"

"Well of course he does, he's SUPER Mario!" Sarge stated. "Only Super Mario could be so amazing at countering!"

"Okay, I'm going to need a pair of pliers." Church stated.

"Why?" Sarge stated.

"So I can remove your lips from his ass!" Church exclaimed.

Mario covers Knuckles!

1...

2...

Knuckles gets the shoulder up at 2.9!

Mario got up and looked over at Sonic on the apron, and shouted "See your friend here? This is what's going to happen to you at Royal Reckoning!" Sonic only narrowed his eyes in response as Mario picked up Knuckles and lifted him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The crowd booed loudly as Mario chuckled at Sonic and suddenly flipped him off to even louder boos. He went for the Nintendozer, but Knuckles suddenly began to elbow him across the skull repeatedly, dazing the plumber and causing him to let go of Knuckles. The echidna turned Mario around and kicked him in the gut before bouncing off the ropes towards Mario...

...MARIO WITH A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER ON KNUCKLES!

"Damn, Mario just jarred Knuckles' spine big time!" Church said.

"Whew, so close, so close." Sarge stated. "Can't believe I was worried for a moment! Nothing can go wrong with Super Mario around!"

Mario quickly covered Knuckles!

1...

2...

KNUCKLES KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Mario, now a bit pissed, picked up Knuckles and turned him around...AND LOCKS IN THE MARIO FINALE (Cobra Clutch)!

"MARIO FINALE!" Church shouted. "That damn Mario's patented submission hold! Mario has made many guys tap out to this!"

"And soon Knuckles will tap like all the rest!" Sarge stated. "TAP, YOU STUPID ECHIDNA! TAP!"

Knuckles flailed around as Mario tightened the hold on the echidna. The plumber shouted insults at the writhing echidna, throwing him around a bit as the hold was tightened even more before looking over at Sonic. The hedgehog tried to encourage Knuckles to fight through it and the red plumber began to trash talk at the blue hedgehog. Sonic narrowed his eyes as Mario shouted "This is your fate, Sonic! You'll never take my World Title! Never!" Mario smirked as he continue to apply the hold...WHEN KNUCKLES SUDDENLY DROPS IN A SIT-OUT AND HITS A JAWBREAKER ON MARIO!

"Oh no, Knuckles takes down Super Mario with a jawbreaker!" Sarge cried.

"That's what you get when you take your eye off the ball, you cocky asshole!" Church shouted.

Mario let go of the Mario Finale as he staggered back a bit, holding his jaw in pain. Knuckles leaps over to his corner...AND TAGS IN SONIC!

"OH HELL YEAH!" Church shouted. "ROYAL RECKONING HAS COME EARLY! SONIC IS ABOUT TO GET HIS HANDS ON MARIO!"

Mario finally saw Sonic entering the ring and when he did...Mario quickly scrambled over to his corner and tagged in Luigi, rolling out of the ring to massive amount of boos.

"Mario says 'Not today, you blue bastard!'" Sarge stated.

"Oh come on, how cowardly can you get?!" Chruch exclaimed.

Sonic glared at Mario on the outside as Luigi entered the ring before turning his attention to the green plumber. Luigi rushed at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog ducked it and bounced off the ropes. Luigi turned around...Spinning Heel Kick from Sonic! Luigi got back up, only to be met with a Back Heel Kick from the blue hedgehog! Luigi stumbled to his feet, only to get hit with a Dropkick by Sonic, sending him into a corner. Sonic then rushed forward at Luigi and nailed a HARD Enziguri to the side of his skull!

"Sonic is on fire right now!" Church stated. "In what is his first taste of in-ring action in six months, Sonic's not showing any ring rust!"

"Show the ring rust, dammit! SHOW THE RING RUST!" Sarge shouted.

Luigi dropped down from the corner and Sonic covered him!

1...

2...

LUIGI KICKS OUT BEFORE THE THREE!

Sonic went to pick up Luigi but Luigi struck out with a punch to the gut, stunning him. Luigi followed up with a European Uppercut, sending Sonic into the ropes. Luigi grabbed Sonic's arm and whipped him into the ropes, bending over for a Back Body Drop. But when Sonic came back, he leaped over Luigi and ran at the ropes again. As Luigi turned around, Sonic leaped at the middle ropes and bounced off them...SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT ON LUIGI! Sonic hooks the leg!

1...

2...

LUIGI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Luigi is just getting his ass beaten right now!" Church called. "He's being outclassed on all levels!"

"No Luigi! Don't be a Grif! Do something!" Sarge pleaded.

Sonic picked up Luigi, who in desperation pushed Sonic away and into the ropes. Luigi went for a clothesline as he came back, but Sonic ducked it and placed his arm under Luigi's and around the head...he jumped with Luigi in tow...SPIN JUMP (Standing Moonsault Side Slam) CONNECTS!

"SPIN JUMP!" Church called. "That never gets tiring to watch! It's got to be over!"

Sonic hooks the leg as the crowd counts as well!

1...

2...

SONIC SUDDENLY ROLLS OFF LUIGI! MARIO STOMPS ON LUIGI INSTEAD!

"Oh no, Mario went for that damn blue bastard, but he moved out of the way!" Sarge stated. "Poor Luigi..."

Mario looked on in horror at what just happened before turning to Sonic who was now standing up. He rushed at Sonic and went for a clothesline, but Sonic ducked it...and Tails and Knuckles pull the top rope down, causing Mario to fly over them and fall down to the outside! Sonic called over to his friends, signifying to them put this away for good. Luigi and Knuckles obliged and entered the ring despite protests from the ref. Sonic picked up Luigi and handed him to Knuckles, who placed him between his legs, and lifted him up...AND HITS THE DEEP IMPACT!

"Knuckles with the Deep Impact!" Church said. "And no doubt, that definitely was a deep impact!"

"And I hate to say it, but the worse has yet to come for Luigi." Sarge stated.

Luigi was lied out across the canvas as Sonic encouraged Tails to go up top, and the twin-tailed fox was more than happy to oblige. Once climbing up the turnbuckle, he stood up on top, holding his arms to his side in a pose. He flipped off the turnbuckle...twisted in mid-air...

...TAILS HITS THE SPIRAL TAP!

"SPIRAL TAP!" Church shouted. "Tails just nailed a picture-perfect Spiral Tap!"

"Spare Luigi, please spare the brother of Mario!" Sarge pleaded.

Luigi was motionless as Sonic picked him up to his feet, and proceeded to lift him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. The crowd cheered thunderously as Sonic made his way to the center of the ring, and Mario finally managed to stand up and saw what was happening. He ran over to the ring got on the apron, trying to save Luigi, but Tails and Knuckles rushed at him, forcing the plumber off the apron before he was struck down. Mario glared at the fox and echidna as they kept him out of the ring, and his fierce glare turned to Sonic, who flashed his signature grin at plumber...AND PROCEEDED TO HIT THE SONIC DRIVER (Attitude Adjustment/F-U) ON LUIGI!

"SONIC DRIVER ON LUIGI!" Church shouted. "That's all she wrote right there, and there's nothing Mario can do about it!"

"Luigi, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid..." Sarge began.

Sonic pins Luigi and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd." Sarge finished.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

"Here are your winners, Sonic and the Tag Team Champions Tails and Knuckles, the Sonic Heroes!"

The crowd was thunderous with their cheers as Sonic got off of Luigi and the ref raised his hand in victory, a big grin on his face. Tails and Knuckles smirked over at Mario before turning to Sonic and gave him big-time high fives. Sonic grabbed the arms of his friends and raised them in victory along with his victory, celebrating their victory. Mario was practically seething on the outside, glaring angrily at the trio of anthros in the ring before grabbing his World Title from the ring crew before walking around the ring. Sonic saw Mario walking away and smirked before motioning that the World Title was coming to him.

"Sonic and the Tag Champions get a definitive victory over the Mario Bros.!" Church stated. "Consider this a definitive message sent to the World Champion for Royal Reckoning!"

"The only reason those damn Sonic Heroes won was because of they had superior numbers!" Sarge cried out. "So Blue of them to be unfair! But at Royal Reckoning, it'll be one on one, and Mario will destroy Sonic!"

"Hey, it was Force who made this match a Handicap Match, the Sonic Heroes had no say in it!" Church replied. "If you were them, you would have used the numbers game as well! And after this showing, I have to say that Mario is in some serious shit at Royal Reckoning!"

Mario had made his way up to the stage when Sonic suddenly grabbed a microphone and began to speak. "Hey, Mario! Wait up! I got something to say!" Mario stopped and turned around to face Sonic with great anger. The blue hedgehog just smirked as he continued to talk. "Tick tock, Mario. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. At Royal Reckoning, your time is going to be up. Because in three weeks, I'm going to be the one who finally ends your damn reign as the Champ, and get you back for all you've done. At Royal Reckoning, I will be the World Heavyweight Champion and the LAST...MAN...STANDING! And  _Mamma Mia_...you can't do anything about it."

Sonic dropped the mic and raised his arm in the air, his signature grin never leaving his face as Tails and Knuckles posed on the turnbuckles with their titles raised. Mario shook his head vehemently as he clutched the World Title to his chest, shouting "No! No! No!" at the blue hedgehog in the ring.

"Sonic has made it loud and clear, he's coming to Royal Reckoning to take the World Title!" Church stated. "And to be quite honest, I think he's going to do just that!"

"Well you would be wrong!" Sarge replied. "Mario has survived odds like this before, and he'll do it again! Mark my words, Mario will survive!"

"We'll see about that! With this match being Last Man Standing, the the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, it's going to be a war!" Church stated. "Man, what a night this has been! We saw a man's neck probably snapped, the No. 30 and 1 entrants decided, rivalries advanced, matches made for Royal Reckoning, and epic match all around! But I'm afraid this is all the time we have for tonight! I'm your Blue commentator, Church!"

"And I'm your superior Red commentator, Sarge!" Sarge added.

"And we'll see you all next week!" Church ended.

The show ended with Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic celebrating in the middle of the ring, with Sonic wagging his finger at Mario in a rhythmic pace, repeating "Tick tock" over and over again, while Mario just stood on the entrance ramp, World Title clutched to his chest with a furious, yet slightly scared look in his eyes.

* * *

_Results:_

_Tidus def. Toad_

_Pit wins Six-Man Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal (Becomes No 1. Contender to Intercontinental Championship)_

_Hope the Hedgehog def. Chaos the Hedgehog_

_Megaman def. Master Chief_

_Tifa Lockhart and Lightning Farron def. Peach and Daisy_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Takuya Kanbara_

_Jak and Ratchet def. Tom and Jerry_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Jason Krueger and Bowser (Scourge becomes No. 30 Entrant in Royal Rumble, Jason becomes No. 1 Entrant)_

_Sonic Heroes (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckes) def. Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi)_

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**Last Man Standing Match for World Heavyweight Championship: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

**Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and ?**

**Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Pit**

**Ladder Match for Cruiserweight Championship: Toad (c) vs Tidus**

* * *

_A/N: YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I'm so sorry this took so long, but college has really bugged me down with a lot of work as of late, with projects, test, and papers coming at me from all sides, so it really took my focus away from UCA. But thanks to Thanksgiving, I finally found the time to sit down and finish this chapter as well as this week! I finally finished Week 2 in time for the Fiction Wrestling Awards! I want to give a quick shout out to all my fans who have praised UCA and given it such outstanding reviews. It makes me feel so happy to see how popular UCA has gotten in such a short amount of time. I hope that you all continue to support UCA fully, and hope that you vote for my company in the Fiction Wrestling Awards._

_As always, if you have any ideas for UCA or UCA Rewind, just PM me and I will look over your ideas, and take them into consideration. I'm open to all suggestions, and always looking to improve UCA._

_Thank you for all your support of UCA, and hope you enjoyed Part 3 of Week 2. Please leave a review as those are always appreciated. Until next time, my friends, see ya!_


	7. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 3 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 3_ **

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Red, blue, gold, and white pyro suddenly shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the Titantron, and then just going left and right on the stage shooting out like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of multicolored pyro shot out of the stage. The lights came on immediately in the arena, and the crowd immediately roared ferociously in fervor, absolutely thrilled that the show was now beginning. Fans held up signs such as "Your Time Is Up, Mario!", "Consider The Rumble Stolen a Second Time," and "Starforce for the Fail, Starfox for the Win!" The screen then switched over to Church and Sarge at the announce table.

"Hello everybody, welcome again to UCA Monday Night Flame!" Church said. "We are live here from the IZOD Center in New Jersey! I'm your sarcastic asshole commentator, Church, joined by the leader of the Reds, Sarge!"

"Hey, don't introduce me, you dirty Blue!" Sarge screamed. "You don't deserve to introduce a great Red like me! Let this be a lesson to you! Now we got ourselves one hell of a night planned, coming off an explosive night last week!"

"We got Tifa facing off against Princess Peach in a match with major Women's Title implications!" Church stated. "Also tonight, Edward Elric takes on Tom of Team 2D, and Fox will face the No. 30 entrant in the Rumble, Scourge in a rematch from the Final Clash 2007 main event! And of course, there's the main event of the night!"

"Eight-time World Champion Red will go one-on-one with Hardcore Champion Senji!" Sarge said. "First time ever they will face off! And knowing how those two are, you can expect one hell of an epic fight! Oh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it!"

"And finally, we'll hear from Sonic the Hedgehog later tonight in the ring!" Church said. "What will the No. 1 Contender have to say just 13 days away from Royal Reckoning? After his six-month absence, you can bet he has a lot to say especially about that damn plumber, Mario."

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Speaking of whom..." Church said.

The crowd's cheer degenerated into thunderous boos as the lights turned red with dots of blue, and Mario came out onto the stage with a furious scowl, the World Title around the waist. He looked out to the crowd that was booing him, and he instantly threw up the double bird to them, inciting even further rage. He walked down the rampway, and then the steel steps before entering the ring. He unhooked the title from his waist before climbing the turnbuckle and raising the title in the air, shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"The opening contest for the evening is set for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 239 lbs., the UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"Looks like the World Champ is in action right now." Church noted. "But he doesn't look very happy right now. Hell, it's obvious he's pissed off."

"And he has every right to be!" Sarge exclaimed. "Our great red champion is being forced to compete in the opener! I know Red vs Senji is a match worthy of the main event, but Mario should not be forced into such a position here! UWE disrespected Mario at Bad Blood, and now they are disrespecting him in UCA!"

"Hey, it's the boss' call here, you don't like it, tough luck." Church stated. "As World Champ, despite me despising him as such, he has a duty to wrestle from any position no matter what. I mean-Oh God, he's got a mic. Get ready for the stupid rant people."

Mario had grabbed a mic from the ring crew and now stood in the center of the ring and began to speak. "THIS...ISN'T...RIGHT! This isn't right at all! I'm the World Heavyweight Champion! I'm the face of this company! I'm the best damn thing going in UCA! But here I am, forced to be in the opening match for this damn show! I shouldn't be opening anything, especially for you garbage New Jeryseans in this waste of a city!" The crowd was absolutely livid as they showered him in deep hatred-filled boos. "Oh, I hate you all too! The fact is I should be the main event of this show! Screw Red vs Senji! It can't hold a candle to any match I'm in! Senji's just an overrated, crazy bastard who's only good skill is being hardcore! And as for Red, he's not on my level at all! I proved that when I beat his ass at the Survival Games and retained my World Title! I proved that he is inferior to me!"

"Oh so true!" Sarge agreed. "Mario beat Red back at the big event! He beat him with his World Title on the line!"

"Only because a certain, obsessed Pokemon Rival of Red's came in and screwed him over!" Sarge reminded him. "And if that damn Oak hadn't disappeared afterwards..."

"Screw Red! I'm the new face of UCA!" Mario proclaimed, inciting chants of "Fuck You, Mario!" "Yeah, well fuck you all too! I'm the main event of this show! I'm the only person in this damn company who deserves to be at the top of the show! What's happened the last few weeks show that Force has it out for me! He has treated me with such disrespect, such bias that it makes me sick! Well if he wants to be that way, so be it! I'll just show him that he can do nothing to stop me! His attempt at screwing me over with Sonic will end in failure! I'll do what I should have done months ago and end that damn hedgehog once and for all! Mamma Mia, I'll show you all hopeless it was to even try to defeat me when I leave Sonic a broke, bloody mess at Royal Reckoning! I will show you all why I am the greatest champion ever, as if my accomplishments in UCA don't already prove that! Two-time and current World Champion, two-time Intercontinental Champion, four-time Tag Team Champion with Luigi, 1994 Royal Rumble winner, and LONGEST REIGNING World Champion in UCA history! I beat two other World Champions at the Awards for UCA! And that's only my accomplishments in UCA! I will prove why I am Super Mario! I will..."

**("Meant to Live" by Switchfoot)**

The crowd exploded into the cheers as Mario's head snapped towards the stage, where Tails came out on with his Tag Title around his waist, a frown on his face. He looked at Mario in the ring for a second before shaking his head, making his way down the ramp, slapping a few of the fans' hands. He slid into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his arms to the cheers.

"And his opponent, from Westside Island, weighing in at 198 lbs., he is one half of the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles 'Tails' Prower!"

"Oh thank God for Tails, I thought I was going to vomit after hearing all that crap." Church stated.

"How dare that damn fox interrupt the great Mario's speech!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hope Mario puts him in his place...and gives him a SHOTGUN TO THE FACE!"

Mario was livid as Tails grabbed a mic from the ringside crew. "What the hell are you doing?! How dare you interrupt me! I am..."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tails interrupted, earning loud cheers from the crowd and more anger from Mario. "I am tired of you running your mouth over and over again here, so I think it's time for me to speak out! You come out here and you say that you're the only person who deserves to be in the main event? That World Championship on your shoulder does deserve to be in the main event, but you personally, you don't deserve to even open the show, let alone be in the main event after all you've done!" The crowd was even louder with cheers after that statement. "You have escaped with that title in every defense you've had, you have cheated everybody you've faced! You screwed Shadow at Final Clash last year, you screwed Sonic when he cashed-in Money in the Bank, you screwed Red at the Survival Games, and you screwed me and Knuckles at Ragnarok! You cost us our dream of being World Champion in the cheapest way possible! You have disgraced that title with what you've done, and you don't compare to most of the people that have held that title!"

"Tails is just laying shot after shot on Mario!" Church stated. "And he's not letting up one bit!"

"How dare you disrespect me!" Mario shouted back in anger. "You dare..."

"Yeah, I dare to disrespect you because you deserve it!" Tails interrupted again, the crowd now chanting Tails' name. "You want to complain about not being in the main event? If you were a true World Champion, a fighting Champion, you would work with what you are given, no matter your place on the card! If you were truly the greatest champion ever, you would put on the best match possible. You would steal the show, and make it so that your match is so talked about that it could be considered the  _true_ main event. But you don't, you just rant on and on. Well, I know for a fact that if Sonic were in your shoes, he would do just what I said, and do it better than anyone else, especially you!"

"That damn hedgehog is not even close to my level!" Mario roared.

"He's more than on your level, HE'S WAY ABOVE IT!" Tails shouted back. "He beat you in WWE at Wrestlemania X for the Toon Title! He beat you in 1992 with his UCA World Title on the line! He's done more for this company than you could ever hope to do! He's had more classic matches than you could ever have! And at least he cares about UCA! You left UCA in '96 to go back to WWE when it was more profitable, and came back two years ago just for the money and publicity. Sonic has stayed in UCA since he debuted here BECAUSE HE LOVES THIS PLACE! He loves UCA and has done so much for this company, while you could care less about UCA if it didn't give you what you wanted! Sonic has, and always will be, better...than...YOU!"

Mario shook his head in furious manner as he spoke. "No...no...no...no..."

"And deep down...you know it." Tails furiously said. "You know it! You know that Sonic is better than you! That he can beat you and take that World Title! That's why you tried to take him out! That's why you are scared of your impending match with him! That's why you tried to get the match revoked! It's why you try to continually convince yourself you're the best to no avail! Sonic is better than you, and at Royal Reckoning...he will be...the _ **Last...Man...Standing! And the NEW...World Heavyweight Champion!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOO!"**_ Mario roared out in absolute anger as the crowd roared in approval at the proclamation. "HE WILL NOT BEAT ME! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HEDGEHOG HUMILIATE ME AGAIN! HE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME! HE IS NOT BETTER THAN ME! MY ACCOLADES THROUGHOUT FICTION WRESTLING SHOW THIS TO BE TRUE! AND I WILL PROVE IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! HE SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME, BECAUSE ONCE I'M DONE WITH HIM, HE WILL WISH HE NEVER CROSSED ME AGAIN! I WILL LEAVE HIM A BROKEN BLOODY MESS AND FINALLY END HIS DAMN CAREER! I AM SUPER MARIO AND I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Mario, because that's all you can do at this point." Tails said seriously. "Sonic's my best friend, and I have no doubt that he will end your reign as World Champion once and for all, and the same goes for all of these people. I've said my piece, and Sonic will say his later tonight. And now, it's time for me to prove to everybody... _that I...am better than you._ "

Tails threw the mic to the side and unhooked his belt from his waist, handing it to the ringside crew. Mario looked at Tails in a rage that was never before seen from him before handing his title to ref.

"...Holy shit, dude..." Church said. "I never thought Tails could get like that...he just destroyed Mario verbally, and pissed him off to a level we've never seen before. And the thing is...there's a damn good chance he's completely right."

"That...THAT DISRESPECTFUL, BLUE-SYMPATHIZING FOX!" Sarge exclaimed. "How dare he say such crap to the one of the greatest Reds of all time! I hope he has a coffin ready, because after what he just said, that's what he will need after Mario is done with him!"

Both Mario and Tails stood in their respective corners, glaring at each other before the ref rang the bell. Mario immediately charged at Tails, throwing a fist at the fox, but Tails ducked it. Tails pushed Mario into the corner and began unloading punch after punch on Mario before the red plumber pushed the fox away. Mario once again charged with a clothesline, but Tails again ducks, and when Mario turns around, Tails kicks him in the thigh. Mario screamed out in pain as Tails kicked him a few more times in the thigh before pushing him into the ropes and whipping him into the opposite ones. Tails went for the clothesline, but Mario ducked it as he came back. Mario bounced off the ropes again and went for Tails...only to get a Dropkick right to the jaw! Mario falls down as Tails covers him! 1..2...Mario manages to kick out!

"Tails is more focused than I've ever seen him before!" Church noted. "Hearing that stupid rant of Mario must've really fired the Tag Champ up!"

"Yeah, well watch as Mario stomps on that fire permanently!" Sarge stated.

Tails picked up Mario and proceeded to nail a Snap Suplex on the plumber before hitting a Jumping Elbow Drop to the chest. Tails with the cover! 1...2...Mario kicks out! Tails turned Mario over and locked in a Side Headlock, wrenching his arms around the head. Mario slowly stood with Tails in tow, and suddenly lifted him up for a Back Suplex, but Tails backflipped onto his feet behind Mario. Tails then bounced off the ropes as Mario turned around...and runs into a Jumping High Knee from Mario! Mario covers Tails! 1...2...Kick out! Mario wastes no motion as he mounts Tails and delivers blow after blow to Tails skull!

"Damn those are some of the most vicious punches I've ever seen!" Church noted. "This plumber is really pissed off!"

"Can you blame him?! That damn fox said some of the most horrible, untrue stuff ever heard to him!" Sarge exclaimed. "Mario has every right to beat the hell out of him!"

Mario continued to pound away at Tails before he was pulled up to a standing position by the ref, which only lead to Mario stomping away at Tails chest furiously. He then picked up the fox and whipped him into the corner. He followed the fox and rammed his shoulder HARD into the stomach of Tails. The Tag Champ groaned in deep pain as he stumbled out of the corner, holding his stomach, and Mario ran and bounced off the ropes, coming towards Tails for a Clothesline...but Tails suddenly jumps up and lands a Hurricanrana Pin on Mario! 1...2...Mario kicks out just before the three!

"Oh sweet mercy, that was too close for comfort!" Sarge stated.

"Mario better reign in that anger of his, or he's going to get his ass pinned!" Church said.

Tails scrambled to his feet and went to grab Mario, but the plumber suddenly lifted up the fox and hit a Reverse Atomic Drop, stunning him! Mario then grabbed Tails and nailed a lightning quick STO! The fox rolled over onto his back, holding his face in pain before Mario picked him up and whipped him into the corner. Mario then rushed forward and hit a HARD Corner Clothesline on Tails, the fox slumping the corner. Mario then lifted Tails onto the top turnbuckle, and attempted to climb up there with him, but Tails suddenly began to hit Mario in the face, forcing him back down to the ground. He then shot a leg out, kicking Mario in the gut and forcing him to bend over in pain...AND SUDDENLY DIVES OFF AND ROLLS MARIO IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

"Tails just rolled up the asshole!" Church exclaimed. "This could be it!"

1...

2...

Mario kicks out at 2.5!

"Hah, as if the great Super Mario could get beat by a simple Sunset Flip!" Sarge taunted.

"Could've fooled me." Church stated.

Mario scrambled to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Tails suddenly ducks it...and grabs Mario head and hits a Sleeper Slam! Tails then ran to the ropes and leaped at the second ropes...Springboard Moonsault! But Mario suddenly rolls out of the way, and Tails manages to land on his feet in time! Tails rushes at Mario...but Mario suddenly lifts him up the legs...AND FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Tails staggers to his feet, coughing as he held his throat, and nearly get his head taken off with a vicious clothesline!

"Mario just takes Tails' head off with a brutal clothesline!" Sarge exclaimed. "He is determined to prove Tails wrong!"

"I have to admit, Mario is a lot more motivated than he usually is!" Church admitted.

Mario covers Tails! 1...2...Tails kicks out at 2.7! Mario picks up Tails and whips him into the ropes, but when Tails rebounds, the fox drops and slides between Mario's leg, ending up behind the World Champ. And before Mario could react, Tails shot up and grab Mario's head...REVERSE DDT TO MARIO! Cover! 1..2...

No! Mario kicks out at 2.8! Tails went to pick up Mario, but the plumber suddenly headbutted the fox in the gut, stunning him. Mario then bent him over and wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him up for a Gutwrench Suplex!...Tails suddenly flips and lands on his feet, surprising Mario. Tails turns around and...NAILS A GAMENGIRI KICK TO THE SKULL OF MARIO! The plumber is dazed as he falls to a knee, and Tails hooks him up, and hits a Russian Leg Sweep!

"Tails has got Mario reeling here!" Church stated. "That kick may have knocked whatever smarts he had left out of his skull!"

Tails hooks the leg of Mario!

1...

2...

Mario shoots the shoulder out at 2.8!

"Mario's calls upon the power of the Reds and kicks out!" Sarge stated.

"Power of the Reds?" Sarge questioned disbelievingly. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Tails picked up Mario and placed him in the Suplex position. He lifted the plumber up, but Mario suddenly landed behind the fox, and grabbed him in a Full Nelson...RELEASE DRAGON SUPLEX! Tails held his neck in pain as he rolled onto his back, and Mario suddenly leaped at his leg, and locked in an Ankle Lock!

"Ankle Lock! Ankle Lock!" Church cried out. "Mario's got the Ankle Lock cinched in, and isn't letting go!"

"Come on, Mario, snap that fox's little ankle in two!" Sarge demanded.

Tails screamed out in pain as Mario twisted the ankle in the middle of the ring. The fox tried to crawl to the ropes, but Mario wasn't budging! Tails clawed at the mat, trying to move, but Mario just responded by twisting the ankle even more! Tails screeched out in pain as he raised a shaking hand in the air...it looked dangerously close to tapping...

...Tails suddenly rolls onto his back and pushes Mario away with both of his feet. The fox slowly stands up, limping a little thanks to his hurt ankle, and Mario suddenly stands up and rushes at Tails, kicking him in the ankle. Tails cried out in pain as he fell to a knee, and Mario takes advantage with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Tails shoots up to his feet, stunned, and Mario grabs him, lifts him up and spins him around...

...TAILS GRABS MARIO'S HEAD MID-MOVE AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DDT!

"Oh no! Tails reverses the Spinning Spinebuster with a DDT!" Sarge cried out. "Poor Mario!"

Tails turns over Mario and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Mario keeps himself alive!" Church stated. "Mario's got to do something, or his head is going to get planted again!"

Tails sat up, panting in exhaustion, and closed his eyes in frustration before picking up Mario and whipping him into the corner. Shaking some feeling back into his ankle, Tails rushed forward at Mario and leaped at him...but Mario suddenly moves out of the way, causing Tails to crash headfirst into the turnbuckle! Tails staggered out of the corner in a daze, before being turned around by Mario...Mario hooks him up...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A URANAGE!

"Tails just gets flattened with an Uranage! Church exclaimed. "Mario may have just won this!"

Mario covers Tails!

1...

2...

NO! TAILS SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Dammit, Tails kicks out before the three!" Sarge cried out. "Where is he finding this strength to kick out?! It can't be from the power of the Reds!"

"It's from his own heart and toughness, dumbass!" Church exclaimed/

Mario groaned in frustration as he picked up Tails, and began to nail right after right hand to the skull of Tails, each one dazing the fox even further. After the seventh punch, Mario steadied the dazed fox, and with a smirk, he suddenly slapped him across the face! The crowd exploded into thunderous boos as Tails nearly falls backwards, but Mario keeps him on his feet. Chuckling, Mario bounced himself off the ropes, and went for a Clothesline...

...BUT TAILS SUDDENLY DUCKS IT! HE THEN LEAPS UP AT MARIO FROM BEHIND AND ROLLS HIM INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN!

"Tails caught the bastard off guard with a Crucifix..." Church began.

...MARIO SUDDENLY ROLLS THROUGH...

...AND STANDS UP WITH TAILS ON HIS SHOULDERS!

"Sweet Revere, Mario just rolled through the Crucifix in an awesome reversal!" Sarge exclaimed. "Super Mario has got Tails for the Nintendozer!"

The crowd was in shock as Mario smirked and was about to go for the Nintendozer, but Tails suddenly gets off his shoulders and lands behind Mario. Mario turns around and goes for a clothesline, but Tails ducks it! Tails leaps at the ropes as Mario turns around...

...FLYING CHUCK TO THE SKULL OF MARIO!

"Tails knocks Mario's lights out with the Flying Chuck!" Church shouted. "Payback for that slap earlier!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Mario is lied out and Tails drags him over to the corner. Once done, Tails climbs up the turnbuckle until he is at the very top. Tails stands up there and holds his arms to the side in a pose.

"Oh no, Tails is about to go for that damn Spiral Tap!" Sarge cried.

"Mario, kiss your ass good-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Church shouted.

Tails was about to leap off for the Spiral Tap...WHEN LUIGI SUDDENLY SHOWS UP AND LEAPS ONTO THE APRON! Tails saw this as Luigi began to badmouth the fox, and the fox leaped off the top and went for a Diving Double Ax Handle on the plumber! Luigi jumps off the apron just before Tails hits him, and the fox lands in the ring!

"Dammit, that damn Luigi has no business being here!" Church exclaimed. "And here he is, trying to screw Tails!"

"What are you talking about, dirty Blue?!" Sarge replied. "Luigi is just here to offer support to his brother! Why is that so wrong?"

"Support his brother, my ass!" Church shouted. "He distracted Tails from hitting the Spiral Tap, and you know it!"

Tails glared at the green plumber outside the ring, while Luigi just smirked at the fox in the ring. After a few moments, Tails turned around to deal with Mario...

... ** _ONLY FOR MARIO TO LIFT TAILS ON HIS SHOULDERS! MARIO DRILLS TAILS WITH THE NINTENDOZER!_**

"FUCK! MARIO HITS THE DAMN NINTENDOZER OFF THE DISTRACTION BY LUIGI!" Church cursed. "MARIO'S GOING TO STEAL THE DAMN WIN! THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS!"

"I'm afraid it is, dirty Blue. Tails..." Sarge began.

Mario smirked arrogantly as he hooks Tails' leg.

1...

2...

_**TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.999!** _

"You Just Got...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! YES! YES! TAILS KICKED OUT!" Church cheered. "MARIO AIN'T GOING TO STEAL THIS ONE AFTER ALL!"

Mario sits up, looking completely shocked, and his brother out of the ring mirrored his expression. Mario stood up and began to argue with the ref, saying "That was three, it had to be three, you stupid ref!" The ref continued to maintain however that it was just a two count. Luigi began to also shout that it had to be three as well to the ref from the outside. Suddenly, the crowd exploded with loud cheers...

...AND KNUCKLES STRIKES LUIGI IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD FROM BEHIND! The crowd is going wild as Knuckles drops down and begins to deliver devastating punches over and over again to Luigi. He picked up Luigi and rammed him into the apron before delivering even more blows against the ring. The ref saw the beatdown, and turned his attention to it, trying to get the two to stop and get away from the ring. Mario glared at the altercation going on before turning his attention and picking him up...

...ONLY FOR TAILS TO SUDDENLY NAIL AN ENZIGURI! The crowd goes wild as Mario is stunned, and Tails quickly grabbed his head and set him up...

"Tails is going for the Tails Cyclone!" Church shouted. "Justice is about to be served!"

Tails was about to flip for his finisher, but is suddenly knocked down from the behind. The culprit is...

...

...

...

...

...

**_YOSHI!_ **

**_"YOSHI?!"_  **Church exclaims. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS THAT CREATURE OF ALL THINS DOING HERE!"

"YOSHI IS HERE TO SAVE SUPER MARIO! YES!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd is in shock as Yoshi stares down at the fallen fox before picking him up and lifting him upside down in a Body Slam position, shouting "YOSHI!"...

...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A VICIOUS MICHINOKU DRIVER!

"SHIT! TAILS JUST GETS HIS HEAD SPIKED BY THAT DAMN YOSHI!" Church shouted. "AND THE REF IS TOO BUSY WITH KNUCKLES AND LUIGI TO SEE A DAMN THING!"

Tails is completely laid out as Yoshi gets out of the ring, the crowd swamping him in boos as Mario smirks down at the fox before dropping down and covering him!

"FUCK! MARIO'S GOING TO COVER OFF THE DAMAGE DONE BY YOSHI!" Church shouted.

"You got that right! And this time for sure, Tails..." Sarge said.

The referee noticed Mario's pin on Tails and dropped down for the count.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with the boos as Mario got off of Tails and the ref raised his hands in victory. The red plumber shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" as he pumped his fists up and down in triumph. Knuckles stopped his beating of Luigi and looked at Mario in the ring, shocked at what he just saw.

"Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed. "THAT DAMN MARIO STEALS ONE AGAIN! TAILS HAD THIS WON, BUT THAT YOSHI COMES IN AND TAKES HIM OUT! WHAT IS YOSHI OF ALL PEOPLE DOING HERE ANYWAY?!"

"Who cares?!" Sarge replied. "Super Mario has won! Let us celebrate the victory of our World Champion!"

Knuckles, feeling that Tails was somehow screwed over, charged into the ring and rushed at Mario. However, Mario sidestepped him, and as he did, Yoshi slid into the ring...AND TAKES KNUCKLES' FREAKING HEAD OFF WITH A CLOTHESLINE! Knuckles is down as Yoshi picks up the echidna and lifts him onto his shoulders...AND HITS AN INVERTED SAMOAN DROP ON HIM!

"DAMMIT! NOW THAT DAMN YOSHI TAKES OUT KNUCKLES!" Church exclaimed in anger. "THAT YOSHI IS A MONSTER! SOMEBODY STOP THIS!"

"DON'T! This is just getting good!" Sarge retorted.

Yoshi stares down the fallen echidna as Luigi enters the ring holding his head in pain, glaring at the echidna in anger before beginning to stomp away at him. Yoshi begins to do the same thing to Tails, and the Tag Team Champions are getting mudholes stomped into them when Mario suddenly orders to them to stop and they comply. As Tails and Knuckles writhe in pain, Mario grabs a mic and his World Title and begin to speak.

"Once again, I prove why I am the greatest champion ever!" Mario announced, the crowd chanting "Bullshit!" "I beat this damn fox once again and prove my superiority over him! He and this damn echidna dared to challenge me, and look at them now! Down on their backs, writhing in unimaginable pain! No one can challenge me, no one can ever hope to best me! But I know you're all wondering why my good friend beside me is here? Why Yoshi has suddenly appeared here on UCA? Well, it's simple. Tails, Knuckles..."

"... **meet Luigi's partner for Royal Reckoning, YOSHI!"**

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Church shouted.

"And at Royal Reckoning, Luigi and Yoshi will beat your sorry asses and bring the Tag Team Titles back where they belong, to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario proclaimed. "Just like I will destroy that blasted hedgehog once and for all at Royal Reckoning, and retain my World Title! Sonic's got something to say later tonight? Well nothing he says will change the fact that his ass is grass in 13 days! Nothing will change the fact that his fate is sealed! Nothing will change the fact that I will be the LAST MAN STANDING at Royal Reckoning! But who knows? Maybe I'll go crash his little speech to bring some excitement to it. But until then, look at your friends, you rodent! Look at the fate your friends suffered, because that will be your fate and more at Royal Reckoning!"

Mario then threw the mic to the side to thunderous boos and the trio exited the ring and made their way up the ramp. Tails and Knuckles began to come to and laid on their sides, glaring at the retreating figures of the three. The three stopped at the ramp and Mario raised his World Title, smirking arrogantly as Luigi endorsed his brother and Yoshi just stared down the anthros in the ring.

"I can't believe what I just heard!" Church exclaimed. "Luigi has chosen Yoshi of all people to be his partner at Royal Reckoning, bringing him in to UCA! And after the damage we just saw from him, Tails and Knuckles are in some deep shit!"

"I think it's safe to say that Tails and Knuckles are doomed, just like Sonic is!" Sarge stated. "And did you hear from Mario? Super Mario may be gracing us all with his presence later tonight during Sonic's speech!"

"Sonic and Mario possibly face-to-face in the ring for the first time in six months?" Church questioned. "That's going to be one of the most volatile situations ever if it happens! We're going to have to wait until Sonic's segment later tonight to see if that happens!"

* * *

We go to the Titantron which goes to Force's office, where the fox was leaning back in his chair watching the events that just occurred on the TV. Force had a look of surprise, letting out a long whistle.

"Wow, Yoshi huh..." Force managed to get out. "Gotta say, I really didn't see that coming at all. And if that was any indication, Yoshi just may be a monster come Royal Reckoning." He looked over to his right "You sure your friends can handle it?"

The screen then moves over to the right, revealing none other than Sonic the Hedgehog to an absolutely thunderous ovation. The blue hedgehog was sitting on Force's desk, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the TV. He turned to Force with his signature grin on his face.

"I have no doubts that they will." Sonic assured. "So what if Mario has got himself a green dinosaur? Tails and Knuckles ARE still going to wipe the floor with the Mushroom Kingdom at Royal Reckoning! I have full confidence those green lackeys of Mario. Tails and Knuckles can at least think for themselves after all."

"Heh, good to know that you have such confidence in them." Force smirked. "But you sure it was okay not to run out there and help them out?"

"They told me not to come out there no matter what happened." Sonic explained. "They said that I shouldn't be getting in myself into brawls with the Mushroom Kingdom right now. Said that I should be 100% for what I have to say later in the likelihood that Mario comes out and things degenerate real quick. I wouldn't put pass that happening at all. And besides, I think those two wanted to deal with these guys themselves at that moment, and I had to respect that, even after what happened."

"I can respect that." Force nodded.

"Also...what's this I hear about you trying to be the temporary GM of UWE in Connor's absence?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you already run UCA, and running another company may be a little much."

"Ah, there's two reasons for that." Force replied as he placed his hands behind his head. "One, Connor is a very good friend of mine, and in light of his condition, I feel like I should do my best to help him out by running the UWE show in his place. It would only be for a couple of shows. Besides, I had to do something about Rugal Berstein. Couldn't let that guy run UWE. And two, it would be a great experience for me as an authority figure. I'd be running things in a true hardcore environment for the first time, and even after over twenty years of being the boss here, I know there's still quite a bit for me to learn. So running UWE would proved for me a new place to experience, and learn new ways to be a better GM. I can handle working both UCA and UWE, I got the confidence I can. Still, it's up to the UWE Board to decide, and even if they don't choose me, as long as they don't choose Rugal, I'll be satisfied."

"Heh, even after over twenty years of being at this, you still reaching for new heights?" Sonic smirked.

"Hey, I love wrestling and UCA, and I want to learn as much as I can about the business so I can make UCA a better company that it already is." Force smiled.

"Heh, so glad to have you as the boss." Sonic smirked. "You're the right guy to run this place, no doubt."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that." Force smiled. Suddenly, his smile disappeared. "Hey, can you leave my office? I have to make a call, and I would like to be alone when I make it."

"No problem, Force." Sonic nodded. He hopped off the desk and flashed his signature grin at the fox. "I guess I'll be getting myself ready for later tonight!" Sonic made a salute to Force as he left. "See you later, Force. Hope everything works out for you in the end."

Force returned the wave with one of his own as Sonic left, and then pulled out his cell phone. Dialing numbers he had all but memorized, he lifted the phone to his ear. "He's gotta answer this time." Force said to himself. "He's gotta. My previous calls had to have..." He trailed off as he heard something, and his eyes widened in shock. "Voicemail...again...?" He suddenly narrowed his eyes in anger. "Okay, THAT'S IT!"

He shot up from chair, slamming his hand down on his desk. "Okay, I know you're there, probably sulking in some corner as you listen to this, so listen up good! I am damn tired of you holing yourself up, isolating yourself from everyone and everything simply because things didn't go your way! I'm sorry about what happened at the Clash, I'm sorry that the girl you wanted didn't marry you, I'm sorry that you've been hurt so much, I really am! But it's time for you to be a man, AND SUCK IT UP! The real you that I know isn't some bitter, secluded, and upset guy who's hiding from the fact that things didn't go his way! The real you wouldn't let this keep him down, he would move forward and keep on fighting, he'd be the strong wolf that he's always been and rise up from the ashes! Your friends went to XCW and revived their careers, AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DO THE SAME DAMN THING! Don't let this consume you, don't let it dictate your life! Do you want your career to end like this, do you want your life to end up like this?! Do you want to end up being a has-been? OR DO YOU WANT TO BECOME ONE OF THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME?! Well...if you want the latter...THEN GET THE FUCK OFF YOUR ASS, STOP HIDING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS, SIGN WITH UCA, AND MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY! Call me when these words finally get through to you!"

Force angrily ended the call and sat down in his chair, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. "If that won't get through to him...then I don't know what will. All I can do is hope now..."

* * *

The scene changes to the interview area backstage where Tucker is, standing with a microphone. And as usual, he seemed to be arguing with someone off-screen.

"Oh come on man, why do I have to do this interview?" Tucker whined. "Simmons or Donut would be more suited for this crap! Their tailor made for this shit! Why can't I go interview the women in UCA? I'm sure they would all love to have a piece of Tucker! Bow chicka bow..."

"Do the interview or you're fired!" A random higher-up shouted.

"Oh fine..." Tucker groaned before turning to the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tucker here, and I would like to introduce the Ultimate Life-Form, Shadow the Hedgehog."

The crowd exploded with a mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the black hedgehog appeared on the screen, shaking his head at the antics of Tucker before reverting to his stoic expression.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tucker stated. "Long story short, Chaos screwed you Shadow two weeks ago out of the Hardcore Title. Last week, you screwed Chaos in the near same fashion last week in his match against Hope. Just what do you think of this whole situation between you two?"

"This whole thing between me and Chaos began when I eliminated him in the Fatal 4 Way Hardcore Title Match two weeks ago. As far as I can tell, it's not so much getting beaten that's angering him, it's the fact that we eliminated FIRST in the match. He has such a god complex, he thinks so of high of himself, that to him being eliminated first is like trying to humiliate him. He thought I was trying to make a fool of him, and he responded by the beating the crap out of me in that match and costing me my chance at the title! I admit...I kind of respect the fact he had the balls to do something like that. Not many people do to me what he did without hesitation or fear..."

Shadow paused for a bit for continuing. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting him go! As far as his reasons go for his attack on me, complete crap! He's a sore loser that couldn't handle what happened to him so he decided to take his anger out on me! I didn't eliminate him first to make a fool of him or anything, the opportunity to take someone out presented itself and I took it! Nothing personal about it! But that god-complex hedgehog screwed me over for his own asinine reasons! Well no screws me over and gets away with it that's for sure! So when Hope faced Chaos last week in order to get at the blasted hedgehog, I saw my chance! I screwed HIM the exact same way he screwed me! A little role reversal for his tastes! And before anyone asks, no, this is not going to be a reunion of D-Hedgeration X in UCA. Leave that for the Fiction Wrestling Awards. I want to be a loner right now, and I appreciate Hope facing Chaos for my sake, but this is my fight, my battle, and I will deal with Chaos personally! Now I'm not stupid, I know that this is far from over between me and him, I know this is only going to escalate, and I'm ready for that! Because I'm going to humble Chaos once and for all! He may have been able to win the Omega Title over on UWE, but in UCA, things will happen differently! Chaos says that the Ultimate Life Form must bow down to the God of Destruction? He's got it all wrong. It's the God of Destruction that must bow down to the Ultimate..."

Shadow was cut off mid-sentence as he was knocked down to the ground from the front by surprise, prompting a "Holy Crap!" from Tucker! The screen shows the attacker to be... _ **Chaos the Hedgehog!**  _The crowd was swamping Chaos in boos as the violet/black hedgehog sneered down at Shadow before promptly pushing Tucker out of his way before dropping down and delivering punch after punch on Shadow! He then picked up the black hedgehog and dragged him across the hallways before throwing him into the concrete wall! Shadow groaned in pain before Chaos grabbed his head and slammed the back of it into the wall five times before slamming him down onto the concrete ground! Chaos went to deliver even more damage, but security showed up and attempted to restrain Chaos. Shadow stirred on the floor as Chaos was being pulled back, and the self-proclaimed God suddenly began striking down all the security guards! With the last dealt with, Chaos turned to Shadow...

...ONLY TO BE TAKEN DOWN TO THE GROUND BY SHADOW! The Ultimate Life Form unloaded a flurry of shots to Chaos as the crowd cheered him on before picking him up and ramming him back-first into the wall! Chaos hissed in pain as he arched his back before Chaos grabbed him, dragged him into a nearby and slammed his head down across it! Shadow repeated this action several times before letting go of Chaos and grabbing a nearby chair! He raised it and slammed it across the back of Chaos! Chaos groaned in pain as he once again arched his back, slowly standing up...AND SHADOW TAKES HIM DOWN WITH THE CHAOS BLAST! Chaos lies on the ground holding his face in pain, and Shadow moves in for the kill, but suddenly more security shows up, this time restraining Shadow. As the black hedgehog tries to free himself, Chaos grabs the chair that Shadow discarded, and gets to his feet. Shadow not seeing this, manages to break himself free and rushes at Chaos...

... **AND GETS BLASTED IN THE SKULL WITH A STEEL CHAIR BY CHAOS!** Shadow is absolutely laid out as Chaos growled down at Shadow before picking him up and placing him between his legs...he lifts hims up onto his shoulders...then lifts him up even higher...

_**RIDE TO HELL THROUGH THE NEARBY TABLE!**  _Shadow is completely motionless as security gets between him and Chaos, telling Chaos to back off. Chaos looked at them for a moment before turning his attention to the fallen hedgehog before chuckling darkly.

"This is only the beginning Shadow." Chaos stated ominously. "Prepare to experience your own personal hell."

Chaos then left the area, leaving security and incoming EMTs to check on Shadow, writhing in pain among the remains of the table.

* * *

"Chaos has just taken this situation with Shadow to the next level!" Church stated. "Chaos just sent Shadow straight to hell through that table!"

"If war wasn't declared between Shadow and Chaos before, it sure is now!" Sarge stated. "May Lord have mercy on the arena that is forced to hold a confrontation between those two!"

"It's going to be an ugly fight when it happens officially no doubt about!" Church added. "Shadow and Chaos do no want to yield the other, and it's going to result in a brutal war sooner or later!"

"And no doubt the God of Destruction will come out on top!" Sarge proclaimed. "Not even Shadow can overcome a god!"

"Newsflash, dumbass! Chaos isn't a god at all, he just has a god complex!" Church exclaimed. "But still, doesn't change the fact that he's a dangerous motherfucker, as we just saw. Shadow ain't going to take this lightly, but for now, let's get into our Women's Division."

**("Dead White Guys" by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter)**

The crowd exploded into loud boos as the music played, the lights turning a bright gold. Moments later, Sally Acorn came onto the stage wearing a dark purple royal robe with a crown over her head. She twirled around in a royal manner before looking out to the crowd and raising her arms in a haughty manner, the crowd booing her viciously as she did so. She walked down the rampway with a smug smirk on her face before stepping up the steel steps, and then entered the ring. She stood in the center of the ring raising her hands like she was better than everyone.

"Introducing first, from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 129 lbs., "The Princess" Sally Acorn!"

"Royalty is upon, dirty Blue, so show some respect!" Sarge stated. "A descendant of the great Acorns, Sally is one of the greatest females in UCA! She's a three-time Women's Champion"

"Her first reign was the second longest in the title's history, lasting one year from Final Clash 2005 to Final Clash 2006!" Church informed. "But accomplishments aside, doesn't change the fact she's a stuck-up spoiled brat! She's practically the definition of vain!"

"Don't you dare talk to royalty like that! You must bow down to someone like her!" Sarge exclaimed. "No one can best her, especially whoever her opponent is!"

**("Megas XLR Theme" by Ragtime Revolutionaries)**

The crowd absolutely went thunderous with cheers as the music played, and once the music picked up, Kiva Andru came out onto the stage, and was immediately taken back by the insane cheering from the crowd. Eventually, a small smile graced her features as she placed her hands on her hips, looking out to the crowd. She made her way down the ramp, raising her fist into the air as the crowd chanted Kiva's name. She then slid into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and looking out to the crowd with that small smile on her face.

"And her opponent, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"The girl from the future is in the house, and this place is just deafening!" Church stated. "One of the newest members to the UCA roster, this place is absolutely going crazy for the hometown girl!"

"From the show  _Megas XLR,_ even I know this future girl can kick ass!" Sarge said. "And word has it that she was even trained by UCA legend, Sonya Blade! But I don't even think that will be enough to defeat the great Sally Acorn!"

"Don't sell Kiva short!" Church stated. "She may be new, but she is damn skilled and she's got a chance in my view against Sally!"

Sally set her wardrobe outside the ring and the ref proceeded to ring the bell. The two women slowly met each other in the middle of the ring and engaged in a lock-up. Both women tried to push the other back, but to no avail. Suddenly, Sally kneed her in the gut, forcing to Kiva to bend over in pain, allowing Sally to hit a Swinging Neckbreaker on Kiva. Sally then picked up Kiva and whipped her into the ropes and bent for a Back Body Drop, but Kiva leaped over her, and when Sally stood up and turned around, only to get a Dropkick from Kiva! The future girl picked up Sally and hit a quick Snap Suplex on her, followed by a quick cover! 1...Quick kick out by Sally! Kiva went to pick up Sally, but Sally suddenly rolled her up in a Jackknife Pin! 1...2...Kiva barely kicks out!"

"Sally nearly rolled up Kiva for the win!" Church stated. "Kiva better be more careful, Sally will take any opportunity she can get to win!"

"Definitely! That's why she is a top female in UCA!" Sarge added.

Both scrambled to their feet and Sally went for a Clothesline, but Kiva ducked it and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker from behind! Kiva then picked up Sally and whipped Sally into the corner and rushed in after her, but the Acorn lifted a foot up and caught Kiva in the jaw. Kiva staggered back as Sally leaped onto the second rope and dived...Diving European Uppercut to Kiva! Kiva is laid out and Sally makes the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Sally picked up Kiva and went for a Suplex, but Kiva twisted herself and landed behind Sally pushing her into the ropes. Sally bounced off the ropes front-first, and stepped backwards into a waistlock from Kiva. Kiva goes for a German Suplex!...but Sally backflips out of it and lands on her feet! Kiva scrambles to her feet...both go for Dropkicks and hit each other's feet. Both stand up and stand off, receiving a standing applause, more for Kiva then Sally.

"Both women are evenly matched at this point!" Church stated. "Sally wants to keep herself as a top contender in UCA, while Kiva wants to rise up big time!"

"These are not eye candy, people, these are UCA women, tough as nails and amazing wrestlers!" Sarge stated. "Produced of course by the Reds!" Church just sighed at Sarge's delusions.

Sally rushed at Kiva for a clothesline, but Kiva ducked it. Sally bounced off the ropes, but ran into a Powerslam from Kiva! Kiva hooks the leg! 1...2..Sally kicks out! Kiva picked up Sally and whipped her into the corner, she then ran at Sally and jumped at her, landing on her and hitting a Monkey Flip! Sally arched her back before Kiva and jumped into the air, landing a knee across Sally's midsection. Sally coughed a bit before Kiva picked her up and placed her on knees, and grabbed her head from behind...DRAGON SLEEPER LOCKED IN!

"Kiva's got the dreaded Dragon Sleeper on the spoiled Acorn!" Church stated. "This is hell of a lot more devastating than a regular sleeper, and I know damn well Sally can't take extended amounts of punishment!"

"Sally shouldn't be forced to bear this damn hold!" Sarge complained. "She's royalty dammit, royalty that is sponsored by the great Red army!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with cheers as they practically begged for Sally to tap. The Acorn was practically screaming in pain as her head was being pulled back by Kiva, who only tightened the hold further. Her arm was raised into the air...shaking uncontrollably...

...and suddenly strikes Kiva in the face with it! The future girl keeps the hold locked in, but Sally continues to punch Kiva in the face over and over until Kiva finally lets go in a daze. The crowd boos loudly as Sally gets on her knees, panting as she crawled to the corner. Kiva got to her a bit dazed before finally seeing Sally near the corner. She went over there to get Sally, but the Acorn suddenly caught her with a Drop Toehold, dropping Kiva face-first into the second turnbuckle, the crowd booing loudly!

"Wow, I can't believe Sally actually managed to get out of that Dragon Sleeper!" Church stated. "And now she's taken control!"

"Why are you so surprised, dirty Blue?" Sarge asked. "Sally's a great wrestler who knows how to play the game!"

"Yeah, but she has been known to not be able to take the punishment she dishes out." Church answered.

Sally then grabbed Kiva and grabbed her head from behind...Inverted Headlock Backbreaker from Sally! Sally picked up Kiva once more and threw her out of the ring with a thud. Sally followed her outside the ring and stomped a few times on her before picking her up...AND LANDING A SUPLEX ON HER ON THE PADDED CONCRETE! Kiva gritted her teeth in pain as Sally stood and gave an arrogant, sexy pose, the crowd chanting "Spoiled Brat! Spoiled Brat! Spoiled Brat!" at her.

"How dare this crowd say such horrible, false things about Sally!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Actually, they couldn't be more on the money with that chant, Sarge." Church stated.

Sally just turned her nose up at the crowd before grabbing Kiva and picked her up. She then proceeded to whip her into the steel steps...but Kiva steps onto the steel steps once she reaches them! Irked, Sally goes after Kiva, but gets a kick to the jaw once she's close enough. The Acorn staggers back a bit, and Kiva leaps off...DIVING CLOTHESLINE OFF THE STEEL STEPS ON SALLY! The crowd cheers loudly as Sally is dropped and Kiva wastes no time picking her up and throwing her back into the ring as the ref now counts to seven. Kiva then leaps onto the apron and climbs up the turnbuckle. Once on top, Kiva waits for Sally and the Acorn slowly gets to her feet...Kiva dives off...MISSILE DROPKICK ON SALLY!

"Sally gets dropped big time by that Missile Dropkick!" Church stated. "I think we can all kiss Sally goodbye!"

Kiva quickly covers Sally and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Sally shoots the shoulder up! The crowd boos loudly at this!

"Ha, you were wrong as always, Blue!" Sarge cheered. "Yeah, you fans can hate it, but Sally's going to win! Face it!"

Kiva went to pick up Sally but the Acorn suddenly rolled up Kiva in a Small Package!

1..

2...

KIVA KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Kiva scrambles to her feet...ONLY TO GET A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW! Kiva falls to her knees in a daze, and Sally grabbed the girl's head, wraps her legs around the waist...AND LOCKS IN A GUILLOTINE CHOKE!

"Guillotine Choke!" Church exclaimed. "That's just as damaging as the Dragon Sleeper! Sally is squeezing the life out of Kiva!"

"And their position...leaves one to his imagination..." Sarge said suggestively.

Kiva was flailing her limbs around as Sally squeezed even tighter around the head, falling onto her back with Kiva in tow, the Choke still locked in. Kiva grabbed at the arms and tried to pull them off, but Sally's grip was like a snake, she wasn't going to let go. Kiva's arm was lifted into the air, shaking with a fervor. Sally screamed out in intensity, tightening the hold even further. Kiva's hand shook like crazy...

...and Kiva suddenly began to move her body as Sally still held on...Kiva shut her eyes tight, she slowly got to a knee...AND BEGAN TO STAND UP WITH THE GUILLOTINE CHOKE STILL LOCKED IN! Sally's eyes widened to saucers as she tried to pull back on the head, keeping the pressure on and attempting to pull her back down, but Kiva was refusing to fall back down again! Kiva suddenly ran forward and RAMMED SALLY INTO THE CORNER! The crowd cheered loudly as Sally let go as a result of the impact and slumped in the corner!

"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You sure did! That was some strength by the redhead from the future!" Church stated.

Kiva backed up a bit, taking a knee as she fought to regain her breath. When she finally composed herself, she saw Sally managing to stand in the corner and ran forward, landing a Double Knee Press right to the Acorn in the corner! Acorn stumbled out of the corner in a daze, and Kiva hooked her up...DDT! Kiva hooks the leg!

1...

2...

SALLY SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP!

"Kiva nearly gets Sally with the DDT!" Church stated. "The future girl has got Acorn reeling here!"

"But she will fail in the end!" Sarge declared. "By God, SHE WILL FAIL!"

Kiva picked up Sally and made sure she stayed standing up before backing up a bit...she lifted her leg up for the Megas Kick (Chick Kick)...Sally catches the leg before it connects...she then grabs the other leg and pulls it out from under her, causing Kiva to fall on her back. Sally readied herself...she then fell backwards and launched Kiva into the corner! Kiva's head bounces off the turnbuckle...the future girl staggered out of the corner in a daze...she was turned around and kicked in the gut before being placed between the leg and Sally hooks the arms, the crowd booing loudly at this.

"Sally's looking for Blue Blood" Church stated. "If she hits this, Kiva can kiss her chances at winning goodbye!"

"And maybe her neck as well!" Sarge added.

Sally went to lift up Kiva for Blue Blood (Double Underhook Sit-Out Piledriver)...BUT KIVA SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPS SALLY OUT OF IT! Sally arches her back in pain as Kiva turns around and waits for Sally...the Acorn manages to get to her feet...Kiva swings her leg for the head...

SALLY DUCKS THE MEGAS KICK!

Kiva spins around from the momentum...

Sally turns around to deal with Kiva...

... _ **ONLY FOR KIVA TO CATCH HER WITH THE XLR (Codebreaker)! THE CROWD GOES ABSOLUTELY** **INSANE!**_

"XLR! XLR!" Church shouted. "KIVA CAUGHT SALLY WITH THE XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"OH NO, SALLY'S JAW WAS JUST JACKED!" Sarge cried.

Sally stands up in a delayed fashion before falling down onto her back! Kiva quickly covers the Acorn with a hooked leg, the crowd counting as well!

1...

2...

3!

**("Megas XLR Theme" by Raging Revolutionaries)**

"Here is your winner, Kiva Andru!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with cheers as the music played, and Kiva got up off of Sally and the ref raised her hand in victory. The crowd began to chant Kiva's name over and over, and the future girl couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and decided to raise a hand in triumph as the crowd continued to cheer for the future girl.

"Kiva with a HUGE victory here tonight!" Church stated. "Kiva just beat a three-time Women's Champion clean in the middle of the ring! She beat one of our best females in UCA!"

"I don't believe it!" Sarge stated in shock. "The royal princess just lost to a commoner! How could Sally to lose this new chick?!"

Kiva got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, walking up the rampway as the crowd continued to cheer thunderously for their hometown girl. Turning around, Kiva looked out to the crowd, who was continuing to cheer loudly for her. She looked out of it for a second before giving a shrug and throwing her hand up in a rock sign, the crowd roaring in approval with some doing it as well.

"Kiva throwing up a little gesture she learned from her friends, Coop and Jamie!" Church shouted. "Kiva walks away with a big-time hometown victory! This chick is going places in UCA, no doubt about it!"

* * *

"Hey everybody, it's me, Donut!" Donut said happily. "I sure hope you are all having a great time! I mean I sure am! This night has been such sparkles and rainbows since the get-go! And it's going to be even more sparkly as I welcome my guest at this time, the Pokemon Master, Red!"

The crowd went insane with cheers as Red came onto the screen, giving a nod to Donut to acknowledge him.

"Red, tonight, you face off against the Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!" Donut stated. "It'll be the first time you two ever fought! That is so huge! Your thoughts on this?"

"Heh, Donut, I'll be honest, I'm very much looking forward to this match." Red said. "I mean, Senji can be considered the Claude Speed of UCA. He's hardcore, he's tough as hell, he isn't afraid of anything, he's always looking for a fight, and wants to get the best challenge possible. He's this company personal Hardcore Brawler, even if he didn't do so well at the Awards in the voting. Senji is one crazy bastard, I think we all can agree to that. I mean, he fought that maniacal Chaos the Hedgehog inside Hell in Cell last year in one of the most insane matches I've seen, and actually managed to come out on top. He speared the damn hedgehog through the ropes and through the cell door! He will be one of my toughest challenges, and I think Senji has got one bright future ahead of him in this company, but..."

Red paused for a brief moment before continuing. "But I have a goal in mind. I have set a goal for myself and I will achieve it, no matter what the critics say about it. People like Linus want to diminish my accomplishments, people like Vegeta want to go and call me manga trash! Well let me tell you two and everyone else who wants to doubt me, I am one of the best to ever step foot in the ring, whether you like it or not! And I will accomplish what you were never able to do, Vegeta! I will accomplish what you, Linus, could never hope to accomplish even if you didn't take an eight-year hiatus from Animated! I will become a ten-time World Champion! And that starts when I win the Royal Rumble! And to help me win the Rumble, I need momentum heading into the Royal Rumble Match! And to gain the momentum, I need to beat Senji! Senji, I respect the hell out of you, and I believe you are a future UCA World Champion, but in order for me to continue on my goal to achieve that tenth World Title reign, to show that I can do it, I need to go through you! And I will Senji! When we face off later tonight, give it everything you got, because that's what you will have to do to have any chance against me tonight! I guarantee that I will take you down on my road to Final Clash, on my road to becoming a ten-time World Champion!"

* * *

"Red is focused like never before!" Church stated. "He wants to become a ten-time World Champion, he wants those double digits, and he feels that in order to show he can pull it off, he needs to beat Senji tonight!"

"And I have to agree with that statement!" Sarge stated. "If Red falls to Senji tonight, then it will show that his time is passed and he no longer has what it takes to become World Champion!"

"But a win over Senji will give Red all the momentum he needs heading to the Rumble Match!" Church stated. "Red is putting a lot of pressure on himself for tonight, I gotta believe that may actually come back to haunt him!"

"I think it just may, but dirty Blue, that's for the main event!" Sarge stated. "Right now, we got ourselves another match coming up! And we all know it's going to be full of win!"

_**You Think You Know Me?** _

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock signs, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs. "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge is on a roll as of late, as much as I hate to admit it!" Church said. "Two weeks ago, he knocked off Jak, and last week, he punched his ticket as the No. 30 entrant in the Royal Rumble by beating Jason and Bowser, though he had to steal the victory to do so."

"Stolen, shmolen, he won, and that's that!" Sarge stated. "And now, the awesome Scourge will take on Fox McCloud in what will be a rematch from Final Clash 2007! Scourge beat Fox that time, and that was when Fox is at his time! Scourge will have no problem beating Fox tonight!"

"Don't be so sure!" Church stated. "Fox is determined as hell right now, and is looking to get back on the winning track! Scourge can't underestimate Fox here!"

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)**

The crowd exploded with loud cheers as the music played, and moments later, Fox came onto the stage with a roll through, and got to a knee as he pulled out his blaster and fired a shot in the air, white and blue pyro going off around him when he did so. He holstered the blaster, and looked out to the crowd before patting his fist against his chest for them before standing up and making his way down the ramp.

"And his opponent, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"Captain Classic is looking to make a statement here tonight!" Church stated. "Thanks to Falco's little speech, Fox is fired up! He wants to show, like Red, that he still got it and is a forced to be reckoned with!"

"As if!" Sarge stated. "He's a has-been like you stupid Blues are! He's washed-up, and is obviously going to get Speared by Scourge! I still can't believe what he did to Megaman last week! Total disrespect!"

"Please, Megaman practically begged for what happened to him!" Church retorted. "And tonight, Fox will..."

Church was interrupted as Fox was suddenly struck from behind, falling down onto the steel ramp. The attacker is...

... _ **STARFORCE MEGAMAN!**  _Megaman smirked evilly before mounting the downed Fox and began raining down punches on him.

"AH SHIT! STARFORCE MEGAMAN!" Church cursed. "THAT DAMN BASTARD JUST TOOK FOX OUT FROM BEHIND!"

"HA, NOW THIS IS PAYBACK, BITCH!" Sarge laughed. "LET'S HOPE FOX LEARNS IT WELL!"

The crowd was thunderous with the boos as Megaman continued his assualt on Fox before picking him up, and with a smirk placed him in a Front Facelock...DDT ON THE STEEL RAMP! Fox held his head in severe as he lied on the ramp before being picked up by Megaman...AND WAS IRISH-WHIPPED HEAD-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! The steps were knocked over to the ground as Fox writhed in pain. Megaman began looking under the ring and pulled out a steel chair from it. Megaman readied himself with the chair as Fox slowly made it back to his feet...Fox turned around...

...AND GETS THE STEEL CHAIR CRACKED ACROSS HIS SKULL BY MEGAMAN!

"FUCK!" Church cursed. "WHAT A SICKENING CHAIR SHOT BY THAT DAMN MEGAMAN!"

"AND WITH A SOUND JUST LIKE A BELOVED SHOTGUN BLAST!" Sarge exclaimed. "HOW BEAUTIFUL!"

Fox is lied out across the ground for just a moment before Megaman grabs him and picks him up, and proceeds to throw him in the ring before back up the ramp to chants of "Rookie Bullshit! Rookie Bullshit! Rookie Bullshit!" The ref admonished Megaman for his assault, asking "What the hell is wrong with you?!" before going to check on the prone Fox. All the while this happened, Scourge just leaned against a corner in a nonchalant, a smirk on his face as he seem to enjoy what he saw.

"Fox has just gotten exactly what he deserved from the better man known as Starforce Megaman!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, and "the better man" had to attack him from behind to even do this damage!" Church stated. "Complete chickenshit move! And look at Scourge, that bastard is just standing there, enjoying this!"

After a few moments, Fox finally began to stir and began to groan in pain. He slowly moved around, blood pouring from his face as a result of the chair shot. As Fox was getting to his knees, the ref checked up on him, saying that he didn't have to go through with the match and that he should go get some medical attention in the back. But Fox replied with "No." The ref tried to help him up, but Fox swatted the hands away and said "No. Start the match."

"Is that damn Fox lost his mind or is he plain stupid?!" Sarge stated. "He actually wants to go through with the match after the beating he get!"

"It's Fox's pride, it's refusing to let him just avoid this match despite what happened." Church stated. "I get that he wants to jump-start his career again, but dammit Fox, live to fight another day!"

Scourge looked surprised as the ref continued to try to persuade Fox to leave and go to the back, with Fox continually refusing and insisting that the match start. With a smirk on his face, he anticipated what would happen and slowly began to crouch down in the corner, chanting "Spear" over and over again.

"Oh no, now I know Fox should just put his pride aside!" Church stated. "Scourge is preparing for the Spear and Fox doesn't even know it!"

"And like the idiot he is, Fox will still wants the match!" Sarge said. "Can't wait to see it end so bad!"

Fox had made his way to the corner opposite of Scourge and slowly used it to pull himself up to feet, unknowing of Scourge's position. The ref one final time told Fox to go to the back and tried to call for the EMTs, but Fox pushed him away and shouted "RING THE DAMN BELL!" The ref sighed and with a shake of his head, made the motion to ring the bell. Once rung, Fox steadied himself to a standing position, readying himself for the fight of his life. He turned around and ran at Scourge...

_**...ONLY TO GET SPEARED IN HALF BY**   **SCOURGE!**_

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Church shouted. "Fox's pride just got him Speared out of his boots!"

"And Fox my boy..." Sarge began.

Scourge, with an arrogant smirk, pinned Fox.

1...

2...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog."

The crowd was absolutely livid and pour downed angry, thunderous boos on the hedgehog as he got off Fox, and mockingly wiped off imaginary sweat off his head, as if he had actually done any work. The ref, reluctantly, raised his hand in victory before Scourge climbed a corner and raised his hands in rock signs. Starforce Megaman watched the whole scene, his arrogant smirk plastered over his face as he chuckled at the scene before him.

"This is complete bullshit!" Church stated. "This wasn't even a match! Megaman took out Fox before the match, and Scourge picked up the scraps! Only a bastard like that hedgehog would be happy with such a victory!"

"Hey, a win's a win, no matter how it's done!" Sarge said. "Scourge was a true Red for taking advantage as he did! And Fox has no one but himself to blame for disrespecting Megaman last week!"

"Bullshit, it was Megaman disrespecting Fox last week!" Chuch said. "He practically asked for the platter over his skull! Now he's being a jackass coward with this shit he pulled!"

Scourge got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, walking up the ramp with a satisfied smirk on his face. As he did, Megaman began walking back down the ramp, and the two passed each other with but a simple glance at each other before going separate ways. Megaman slid into the ring and chuckled at the prone form of Fox before grabbing a mic and sitting right beside him.

"Well, what do you know, you lost, Fox...AGAIN!" Megaman smirked. "And really, it's not a surprise at all. Your career has been going downhill for years now. You are a washed-up has-been of a captain that is trying to relive his little glory days that weren't even that good in the first place. That's why I didn't even bother trying to kill your stupid legend even though you are a gaming character, because you aren't even a legend. Not worthy my damn time. I've just been saying to you what I've been saying because it's the truth, and you need to hear it. You need to realize how pathetic you are, that you are done for. I was trying to do you a favor, and let you get out of UCA peacefully. And what do you do? You sock me in the jaw, and shatter a damn glass platter over my head!" The crowd suddenly chanted "You Deserved It!" "Oh shut up, you people have no idea what you are talking about! If anything, Fox deserved what happened to him! Fox, you not only refused to accept the truth, you dared to disrespect me and the Rookie Revolution! Well, guess what happened as a result? You got your ass whipped, your bleeding like a stuffed pig, and you're now lying flat on your back with another loss on your record! This is the consequences of your actions of disrespect! But you know what...I'm going to be a nice guy. Consider what happened a warning shot. A warning to get the hell out of this business and make way for me! Because if you don't do that, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU A CASUALTY OF THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

Starforce Megaman then threw the mic at the skull of Fox, satisfied as it bounced off it. Megaman stood up onto his feet and threw up a Legend-Killer pose with his arms, the crowd booing him like hell and chanting "You Suck!" over and over again. Megaman shoved Fox's head with this foot before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp way. Fox managed to come to and rolled onto his stomach, his gaze landing on the Gaming Killer who now stood on the stage and glared at him with great anger.

"As usual, Starforce Megaman is one of the biggest assholes around!" Church stated. "If he honestly thinks Fox is just going to move aside after the crap he pulled, he's stupider than I thought!"

"And Fox would be the biggest idiot in the world if he even dared go after Megaman!" Sarge replied. "Megaman killed Chief's legacy in UCA, and he'll do the same to Fox if he gets in his way again!"

"But despite that, this thing between Fox and Megman ain't over!" Church stated. "Oh no, it's only going to get worse from here, bet your ass on that!"

Starforce Megaman gave one final Legend-Killer pose with that arrogant smirk on his face, staring down Fox from the stage, the Star Fox Captain clenching his fist tightly at the sight of him.

* * *

_A/N: YES! Finally finished with the first part of Week 1! Luigi's partner has been revealed, Kiva gains a huge victory over Sally, and the situation between Fox and Megaman escalates among many things! And this is only the beginning of the week! Once again, distractions and life take away my focus on this story, but I now have it up, and with Christmas Break, hopefully I'll have more done at a faster pace. I wondered a while about the final part of this chapter, but felt that it was good enough in the end. I got a lot of things planned for Royal Reckoning, and I can't wait to get there to be honest!_

_As usual, if you have any suggestions or ideas for storylines or UCA Rewind, just PM me those ideas and I will consider them as I always do._

_I hope that this chapter was pretty good and that it lived up to your expectations. Leave a review as they are appreciated. See you next time!_

 


	8. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 3 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 3_ **

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, where we see Tom and Jerry in the backstage hallways, where they were all smiles and apparently celebrating something.

"Oh yeah baby!" Tom cheered. "We won the Tag Team Match of the Year Award at the FWAs! Our match with Ed and Gin in UWE was better than all the others! We outperformed every other tag team in this business with ease! This award proves that we are better wrestlers than every other team, and that we can put on better matches than every other team!"

"And the icing on the cake is that we beat those Elrics big time!" Jerry added with a big grin. "Our match beat that little TLC Match they had with three other teams at AWF Anime Mania that they won! Now I'm all for violence and putting people through tables, but we proved that we don't need weapons to put on a classic like the Elrics need! We proved our Duos Title win in UWE was better than their Tag Title win in AWF! We proved that we are better wrestlers and performers than the Elrics!"

"Yeah, and if this Award wasn't proof enough, our victory over the Elrics weeks ago should solidify that!" Tom stated. "But the Elrics, like the sore losers they are, can't handle the fact! So they screwed us last week! So now, I'm going to have to beat down that midget shrimp, Edward, and put him in his place once and for all tonight! And you Jerry will be right there making sure that brother of his doesn't get in my way!"

"Yeah right!" Tom and Jerry turned their heads to see Ed and Al near them, serious expressions on their faces as Ed spoke. "It's going to be the other way around! It's going to be me taking your head off with my automail arm, while Al here makes sure that the little mouse next to you doesn't try to screw me over!"

"And what makes you think you actually have a chance against me?" Tom challenged. "We're better wrestlers than you, our Award says so itself!"

"That Award is well-deserved, we admit, but one classic match does not make wrestlers better than others, and we were pretty close in winning that Award ourselves." Al stated. "And besides, we won an Award ourselves! Best Siblings of the Year Award! And this isn't a tag team match, it's one-on-one. You don't have much experience in that field, while Ed has had a very good share of matches in singles competition. It's safe to that my brother has the advantage!"

"That award means crap anyway!" Tom stated. "Just because you're the best brothers doesn't mean you're better us! Our Award tramples yours any day!"

"And Tom will have no problem stomping this little shrimp of a boy in the ring!" Jerry mocked.

"YOU WANT TO CALL ME A MINUSCULE WORTHLESS SHRIMP, YOU OVERRATED ANIMALS!" Ed shouted in absolute fury.

"Yeah, we do!" Tom grinned eagerly. "In fact, why wait until later!" He pushed his forehead into Ed's, engaging in a classic head-on stare down. "Let's do it right now!"

"IF YOU WANT TO GO RIGHT NOW, THEN I GOT..." Ed began, until Al came in between them and pushed Ed back a bit.

"No, Ed, don't let your emotions overtake you." Al warned his brother. "Save it for the ring, for when beating him will really count and hurt him the most."

Ed remained silent for a few seconds, still seething with rage before letting out a deep breath, glaring at the cat and mouse. "Fine. See you out there, Tom. Just don't cry when I beat you. I'll show you that we're just as good as you, if not better."

With that, Ed and Al left the area, leaving Tom and Jerry behind, who still had the confident, arrogant smirks on their faces. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Tom said.

* * *

_"You know…when he did…what he did…so long ago…it was only to survive…no more…no less…"_

The Titantron showed the man in the same dark room as before, its only source of light the lone lamp attached to the ceiling shining down upon the man and the center of the room. The man continued to stare with unreadable, yet strangely intense green eyes.

_"But as time went on…his actions…became the stories…of hope…"_

The man stared down for a few more seconds before turning his attention and looking around the room, walking around the chair and continuing to turn his head left and right as if though searching for something.

_"As the years went by…he became…a hero to the people...a hero…of freedom…Strange…how people can…make a hero…out of someone…just to have hope…"_

When he completely circled the chair, the man stopped in front, and placed his hand on the top of it, looking down upon it for a few seconds before slightly lifting his head upward, and in that instant, his eyes managed to catch something.

_"The people…have come to…love him…and such a connection…is powerful…and he can do…so much with such a thing…in such a small place…because…"_

The man made his way past the chair towards the end of the area where the lamp lit the room, and staring out at the edge where the darkness touched the light, he bent forward, and reached out to the darkness. He slowly grabbed something from it and picked it up off the ground, revealing the object to all…

A crowbar.

_"The right man in the wrong place…can make all the difference in the world…"_

* * *

"Once again, we got ourselves one creepy promo about some dude." Church stated. "And I swear, there's something familiar about it."

"I'm starting to see something in them as well." Sarge said. "The answer to these promos is on the tip of my tongue...but I can't figure it out! Fudge buckets!"

"I can at least tell that these promos are definitely foretelling the arrival of someone." Church said. "Of who? I have absolutely no idea!"

"Well I hope we find out who it is soon!" Sarge shouted. "The suspense is killing the Red inside of me!"

"I'm sure some of our fans may figure out exactly what this is all about, but we got ourselves a match coming up!" Church stated. "And if that segment earlier was any indication, this one won't be pretty!"

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and Edward Elric came out on the stage with Al right beside him, a furious frown on the face. Ed pumped his automail fist into the air, prompting grey pyro to go off beside him. He then stomped his way down the ramp, his brother behind him shaking his head. Ed slid into the ring and threw a haymaker through the air with his automail arm before raising into the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by his brother, Alphonse, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in at 216 lbs., Edward Elric!"

"Edward is fired up like hell and with good reason!" Church stated. "He has been looking forward to this match all week, and is dying to get his hands on Tom!"

"As if this midget has any any chance of beating the cat!" Sarge stated. "This lowly Blue will be subjected to non-stop violence, you can count on that!"

"I don't know, that confrontation earlier showed that Ed may take Tom's head off..." Church stated.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Boos were rained down from the crowd as Tom came out onto the stage once the music picked up, raising his hands up into the air and forming the "V" sign with them. Jerry came out as well right beside him, and with a smirk, gave the cat a high-five before Tom threw his fist through the air before making his way down the ramp with Jerry in tow before sliding into the ring and climbing the turnbuckle, raising his hand and forming the "V" sign with them.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by his partner, Jerry, from New York City, weighing in at 245 lbs., Tom the Cat!"

"...but Tom is sure as hell not lacking in the confidence department!" Church said. "He firmly believes that he's going to take this Elric down tonight!"

"And with good reason! The Elrics are talentless hacks who couldn't hope to even reach the level of Team 2D!" Sarge exclaimed. "Tom will have no problem cutting down this useless alchemist!"

"But there's the fact, you know, that if Tom isn't careful...he's going to get his head taken off with an Automail Clothesline!" Church replied.

Tom and Ed each stood in their respective corners and the ref proceeded to the ring the bell. Tom and Ed met in the middle of the ring and engaged in a lock-up, and after several moments, Tom pushed Ed back into the corner. He kneed the alchemist in the gut, doubling him over before landing several elbows to the head. He pulled Ed out of the corner and hit him with a Scoop Slam on the mat. Tom bounced off the ropes and jumped into the air for an Elbow Drop. Ed rolled out of the way, and Tom's elbow crashed on the mat. The cat stood up holding his elbow in pain and was kicked in the gut by Ed before being hit with a Snap Suplex, followed by a quick cover! 1...Tom easily kicks out! Tom scrambled to his feet, only to be taken down with a Dropkick from Ed! The alchemist picked up Tom again and landed a Russian Leg Sweep on the cat!

"Ed's got Tom reeling here after a nice Russian Leg Sweep!" Church said. "Tom may want to reevaluate his game plan here!"

"Why should he?" Sarge asked. "Ed's a loser! This is just pure luck! The game plan will come through, don't you worry!"

Ed hooks Tom's leg for a cover! 1...2...Tom kicks out at 2! Ed picked up Tom and placed him in the corner, and proceeded to climb up to the second ropes and deliver punch after punch on Tom's skull. The crowd counted the punches as Ed delivered them, but after the 6th one, Ed suddenly slipped under Ed and out of the corner, and pulled Ed's legs off the ropes, causing Ed to fall head-first on the top turnbuckle. Ed staggered backwards out of the corner, and Tom grabbed him from behind, lifted him up...Belly-to-Back Backbreaker on Ed!

"Ha, I was right!" Sarge stated. "Ed's luck has run out! The end for him has begun!"

"Sarge, stop living in your delusional world." Church said. "This is nowhere near over, I can tell you!"

Tom covers Ed off the backbreaker! 1...2...Ed kicks out! Tom picked up Ed and grabbed his head, went back-to-back with him, and hit a Hangman's Neckbreaker on him! Ed held his neck in pain before he was picked up again and thrown into the corner, and Tom ran at him and nailed a Corner Clothesline! Ed staggered out of the corner and Tom bounced off the ropes, and knocked Ed down with a Running Shoulder Block! Tom drops for a cover! 1...2...Kick out by Ed! Tom picked up Ed once more, lifted him up in Sidewalk Slam position, and proceeded to drop him across his knee in a Backbreaker! Ed arched his back in pain as Tom smirked at the fallen Alchemist and threw up the "V" sign with his hands in a pose, the crowd booing him loudly. Jerry applauded his partner, while Alphonse just shook his head at the cat.

"Ah yeah, Tom showing everybody who's boss!" Sarge stated.

"More like Tom being an arrogant ass!" Church said. "If he doesn't pay attention, it's going to cost him!"

After showing off for a bit, Tom went back to Ed and picked him up...WHEN ED SUDDENLY ROLLS UP TOM IN A SMALL PACKAGE!"

"Small Package! Small Package!" Church said. "Tom's posing is going to cost him this match!"

1...

2...

Tom kicks out before the three!

"Oh thank god, I thought the world was going to end for a moment!" Sarge said.

Both wrestlers scrambled to their feet, and Tom tried to go for Ed, but the Alchemist pulled out his legs from under and got him in a Jackknife Pin!

1...

2...

Tom kicks out before three again!

"Tom manages to survive again, but barely!" Church said. "Let this be a lesson, never show off too much during a match!"

Both got back to their feet and Tom went for a clothesline but Ed ducked it. Tom turned around and gets kicked in the gut by Ed, who then grabs him in a Front Facelock...Facebreaker DDT across his knee! Tom held his face in severe pain as Ed picked him back up again and whipped him into the corner. Ed then ran at him, leaped at the cat, and launched him away with a Monkey Flip! Tom arched his back in pain as Ed made the cover on him! 1..2...Tom kicks out in time! Ed went to pick him up, but Tom suddenly headbutted him in the gut! Ed coughed a bit at the impact before Tom did it again, and shot up with an Uppercut to the jaw! Ed was staggered and Tom bounced off the ropes towards Ed...Ed catches him with a Spinning Heel Kick!

"Momentum has shifted once again to Ed!" Church stated.

"Grrr, it's only a momentary setback!" Sarge called. "This stupid Blue wannabe will fall soon!"

Al applauded while Jerry scowled as Ed covereed Tom!

1...

2...

Tom rolls the shoulder out at 2.75!

Ed grabbed Tom and placed him in the Suplex position, and went to lift him up, but Tom suddenly knees him the gut which forced him to let go. Tom took the chance to bend Ed over, grabbed him by the waist...GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB! Tom hooks the leg!

"Damn, Ed just got planted out of nowhere!" Church called.

"Ha! I'm always right, aren't I, Blue?" Sarge asked.

"Uh...no, you're not." Church replied.

1...

2...

Ed rolls the shoulder at 2.8!

Tom picked up Ed once again and placed him across the second ropes, and began choking him out against it. The ref admonished Tom and began counting him! 1...2...3...4...Tom let go of Ed at the count 4, the alchemist leaning on the ropes as he coughed. Tom ran at the ropes and bounced off them, and leaped forward, crashing his body on Ed who was on the second ropes, crushing him. Ed fell to the ground in a heap and Tom covered him! 1...2...Ed kicks at 2.75! Tom picked up Ed, but Ed suddenly dropped him with a Drop Toehold! He then hooked the legs with his own, bent backwards...AND LOCKS IN THE MUTA LOCK! Tom's eyes go wide as he writhes in pain!

"Wow, Muta Lock out of nowhere!" Church said. "Tom may tap here!"

"No he won't! No he won't!" Sarge insisted.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Tom struggled in the Muta Lock, and suddenly Al began to lead the crowd in a "Tap Out!" chant over and over again! Jerry tried to insist his partner to fight the hold, to get to the ropes! As Ed pulled back on the head even harder, Tom slowly used his to the ropes, Ed's body in tow. Every second was agonizing for the cat as he crawled towards the ropes, and Ed suddenly tightened the hold, earning a cry of pain from Tom. He made one more crawl, and raised his hand out forward...AND GRABBED THE ROPES! The crowd booed loudly as the ref had Ed let go of the hold!

"Whew, I was actually worried there for a moment." Sarge stated. "But as usual, the Reds were too tough to be stopped by submissions!"

"Ugh, I'm really get sick of you calling so many people Reds when THEY'RE NOT!" Church exclaimed.

Ed's face contorted into one of slight frustration as he picked up Tom and whipped him into the ropes. When Tom bounced off it, Ed ran forward and went for the Automail Clothesline...Tom ducks it, grab his arms in a Full Nelson and lifted him up...FULL NELSON SLAM! Tom with the cover!

1...

2...

ED KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

"Ed stays alive after getting caught with that Full Nelson Slam!" Church said.

"Don't worry, Ed will fall eventually." Sarge waved off. "After all, Ed can't compare to the likes of Tom!"

Tom grabbed Ed and placed his head between his legs as he picked him up. He then went to lift him up for a Powerbomb...ED SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPS HIM! Ed walked over to the ropes as Tom got back up, his back in pain, and the cat charged at the alchemist. Ed suddenly lifted him up by the legs...and Flapjacks him across the top rope! Tom fell to the ground in pain and Ed took the chance to leap onto the nearby second corner turnbuckle. Once Tom got up, Ed dived off...MISSILE DROPKICK TO TOM!

"Damn, that Missile Dropkick is going to leave shoeprints on Tom's chest!" Church said.

Ed hooks the leg of Tom!

1...

2...

KICK OUT BY TOM!

"When will Ed learn that he can't beat Tom no matter what he does?" Sarge questioned.

Ed stood up and decided to end things, waiting for Tom to get back to his feet. Once Tom finally managed to stand up, Ed bounced off the ropes, ran towards the cat...AUTOMAIL CLO-NO, TOM CATCHES ED WITH A SPINEBUSTER! TOM WITH THE COVER!

"Holy shit, Spinebuster out of nowhere!" Church said.

"Kiss your chances of winning goodbye, alchemist!" Sarge stated.

1...

2...

ED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER AT 2.9!

"Jiminy Christmas, why won't this alchemist stay down?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Because he wants to prove Team 2D wrong, dammit!" Church said.

Tom was getting very frustrated here as he pounded the mat. He glared down at before picking him up and placing him onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack position. He backed up a bit, and began running for the Feline Frenzy (Running Inverted Samoan Drop)! Suddenly, Ed got out of it at the last minute and landed behind Tom! The cat turned around and swung for Ed, but the alchemist ducked it and placed his arm under Tom's and his head...AND PLANTS HIM WITH EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" Church stated. "What Tom delivered to Ed, he just received equally!"

"Oh no, Tom, get out of there!" Sarge pleaded.

Ed hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Jerry suddenly leaps onto the apron, which causes the ref to stop the count and go up to the mouse to get him off!

"Dammit!" Church cursed. "I knew this was going to happen! That damn mouse just distracted the ref from the count!"

"Hey, Jerry is just helping out his partner! What's so wrong with that?!" Sarge asked.

"This isn't a tag team match, you idiot!" Church replied.

Ed got off of Tom and glared angrily at the mouse, who was continuing to argue with and distract the ref! Ed stood up and was about to deal with the damn mouse himself...WHEN AL SUDDENLY PULLS JERRY OFF THE APRON! Jerry's head bounces off the apron as he is pulled off, and falls to the ground! The crowd cheers loudly as Al mounts Jerry and begins to pound on him relentlessly, keeping him out of the match as the ref tried to stop the brawl.

"How dare that stupid brother do that to Jerry?!" Sarge said. "He has no right to do such a thing!"

"Jerry was interfering with the match, dumbass, so Al is evening the playing field!" Church stated.

Ed smirked as he witnessed the beating Al was giving to Jerry, the ref trying to tell them to stop it. Deciding that Jerry was taken care of, he turned around to once again deal with Tom...ONLY TO GET A LOW BLOW FROM TOM! The crowd booed loudly as Ed held his lower regions in pain, and was placed between Tom's leg, and was lifted up...ED GETS PLANTED WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB!

"FUCK! THAT DAMN TOM HIT A LOW BLOW BEHIND THE REF'S BACK!" Church cursed. "AND NOW HE'S GOING TO STEAL ONE!"

"Well, looks an Elric loses again." Sarge stated. "Looks like Ed..."

Tom covers Ed with a smirk, and the ref notices it and counts!

1...

2...

ED KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Just Got...WHAT IN THE HELL?! NOT FAIR!" Sarge shouted.

"ED STAYS ALIVE! ED REFUSES TO DIE HERE!" Church exclaimed.

Tom stood up in shock and argued with the ref that it was a three, but the ref maintained that it was a two. Frustrated, Ed went to the nearest corner and climbed to the top, waiting for Ed to get back up. The alchemist slowly made it to his feet and once he turned around, Tom dived off...but Ed sudddenly moved out of the way! Tom landed on his feet, but lost his balance and stumbled around as a result! Ed took advantage and bounced off the ropes...Tom turned around and faced Ed...

...AND GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"TOM GETS DESTROYED BY THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!" Church stated. "THAT ONE MISTAKE COST HIM!"

"KICK OUT, TOM! KICK OUT!" Sarge pleaded.

Ed hooks Tom's leg for the cover!

1...

2...

3!

"This can't be!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Here is your winner, Edward Elric!"

The crowd exploded with cheers as Ed got off of Tom and stood up, a satisfied smirk on his face. Al ceased his beating of Jerry and he noticed Ed standing victorious, and Al smiled before entering the ring. Both he and the ref raised both of Ed's arms in the air in victory as the crowd chanted "Ed!"

"What?! When?! Where?! Who?! WHY?!" Sarge stammered out of shock. "How...How is this possible?! A midget like Ed can't beat Tom! It's not logical!"

"Maybe in your messed up world it is, but in the real world, it's not only logical, it's happened!" Church rebuffed. "So get over it!"

After a bit more celebrating, Ed and Al exited the ring and made their way up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as they did so. As they did this, Tom and Jerry slowly began to stir in the ring and on the outside. Once they came to and saw Ed and Al, they realized what happened, and angered looks immediately came about them. Jerry got into the ring as Tom grabbed a mic and began speaking.

"You damn Elrics, stop right there!" Tom shouted, getting the Elrics attentions and keeping them on the stage. "You think you're better than us now? You think that you're just as big as us because of one little fluke?! Fat chance! We are sick and tired of you damn Elrics! We are sick and tired of you two always beings treated like you're the best tag team ever because of your stupid popularity! We're tired of people seeing you as something grand and great, when you're obviously just fools! You don't compare to us at all! We're seven-time Tag Team Champs in UCA, the most reigns in the title's history! We're one of the greatest tag teams in history, if not the greatest! We're better than you by miles, and we proved it weeks ago when we beat your asses! We even pinned you at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! And yet, you still think you're better than us! What a load of crap! So you got one fluke victory over me, so what? This was singles action, but in a tag team match, you can't hang with us! Face it, Elrics, no matter how popular you are, you can't hope to match up to Team 2D!"

Ed was handed a mic by an incoming ring crew member and spoke into it. "We can't match up to you? You think we're losers? Well who won the Tag Team Titles in AWF at Anime Mania? Who won the Tag Team Titles in CASZ the night after Brawlapalooza? Who's the hottest tag team in Fiction Wrestling today? US! We did all that! It's not just an opinion that we're as good as you, IT'S A FACT! And it's about time me and Al pay you back for our loss against you weeks back! How about this, Team 2D? You guys against us one more time, a rematch next week!"

"Oh man, the challenge has been laid down!" Church exclaimed. "Will Team 2D accept?"

Tom and Jerry looked a bit surprised before consulting in the ring, talking with each other for a few moments until they reached a conclusion and nodded before Tom turned back to the Elrics.

"You want a rematch against us?" Tom questioned. "Well, we'll be happy to oblige you!" The crowd cheered loudly until Tom spoke again. "On ONE condition. See, we know we're going to beat you again, but this time, we want your defeat to be crushing, to take something from you! And with Royal Reckoning just weeks away, we got the perfect idea! Whoever wins our match will go on to compete in the Royal Rumble Match! And the loser...well, they're shit out of luck because they'll find themselves nowhere near the damn match! That's right, you damn alchemists! Winners enters Rumble, losers don't get to! We're going to take away any chance you might have at main eventing Final Clash, however tiny it is! What do you say?"

Ed and Al looked at each other for a moment before nodding and Ed spoke. "Team 2D...WE ACCEPT!" Ed exclaimed. "I hope you'll like watching us compete in the Rumble, because that's what going to happen! See you two next week!"

Ed and Al stared down Team 2D before walking backstage, leaving Team 2D glaring at the place they once were before exiting the ring and making their way up the ramp!

"Oh man, did next week just get big or what?!" Church exclaimed. "Team 2D once again takes on the Elric Brothers in what is essentially a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match!"

"One team will go on to the Rumble, the other falls by the wayside!" Sarge added. "And trust me, Ed and Al will fall by the wayside!"

"You never know Sarge, Ed and Al could shock everybody and win this match!" Church stated.

"The day that happens is when the Blues win the war, it will never happen!" Sarge exclaimed.

* * *

The scene goes to the Titantron which shows the backstage area just outside Force's office. Fox McCloud, bloody face and all, was pounding angrily on the door over and over again as doctors and EMTs were all around him. The tried pulling him away in order to get him some medical treatment, but Fox just pushed them all away and down to the ground and continued pounding on the door.

"FORCE! FORCE!" Fox shouted angrily. "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE, DAMMIT! WE NEED TO TALK! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, AND DO IT RIGHT NOW! GET OUT HERE OR LET ME IN!"

"Woah, Fox, take a chill pill." Fox turned his head swfitly to the right, where Force entered the screen with a Dr. Pepper bottle in hand. "Damn, I leave my office for a few seconds to get myself a refreshing Dr. Pepper from a vending machine, a celebratory toast so to say to me winning the Best GM of the Year Award, and what do I come back to? You banging on my door like a mad man screaming for my presence. Man, you must be severely pissed right now."

"Force, we need to talk...now!" Fox growled.

"Alright, I can do that." Force shrugged, uncapping the bottle and taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "What can I do for you, Captain Classic?"

"You saw what the hell happened out there!" Fox exclaimed. "You saw what that damn Megaman did to me! He attacked me from behind, and proceeded to attack my head repeatedly outside the ring before my match began! Hell, this blood on my face is his handiwork! Even though I wanted the match to begin, it's because of his damn attack that Scourge practically got a cheap win! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF MEGAMAN! Enough of him calling me a has-been, enough of him degrading my career, enough of him not taking me seriously, enough of him trying to kick me to the curb for his delusional ideals! He even dared to make lewd remarks about Krystal as if she were some piece of meat!" Fox suddenly grabbed the collar of Force, pulling him close and staring him dead in the eye. "Force...I...WANT...MEGAMAN... **NOW!"**

Force remained cool under the pressure, though, despite being pulled by his collar. Force placed a hand on Fox's shoulder as if to calm him down. "Fox..." Force began. "You want Megaman...You GOT Megaman!" There was loud roar of cheers coming from the crowd in response to that. "And seeing as you obviously can't wait any longer than you have to...you will get him...NEXT WEEK!"

Fox breathed heavily as he continued to stare into Force's eyes, who didn't back down or flinch as he remained calm. Eventually, Fox let go of Force's collar, and gave a curt nod of approval to the fellow fox at his decision.

"Thank you, Force." Fox stated. "I knew you would make the right decision."

"Yeah, well, a match between you and Megaman sounds like big money to me, so of course I would make it." Fox stated, as he dusted off his collar nonchalantly. "Now that you got what you wanted, how about you go with these guys and get yourself some medical attention? After all, after the beating you took, you may need it. As the Best GM in Fiction Wrestling, I really would hate for you to continue on being hurt, especially for your match next week."

Fox looked back at the doctors and EMTs for a moment then back at Force, giving the fellow fox a nod of understanding and going with the doctors and EMTs. Force looked on at the retreating Captain, taking a good swig of his soda before entering his office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh boy, shit just got real!" Church said. "After weeks of trash-talk, shattering glass platters, and sneak attacks, Fox and Megaman are finally going to get it on next week!"

"As usual, Fox has to go do the dumbest thing in the world!" Sarge stated. "I can't believe that stupid Blue Captain would want a match with Megaman after the beating he received! Didn't he learn anything?!"

"Sarge, even you can't be stupid as to think that Fox wouldn't do anything about this!" Church stated. "Hell, I think it was obvious that Fox would want a piece of Megaman!"

"Well, obvious or not, it's still pretty stupid!" Sarge stated. "Like Grif-level stupid, and that's embarrassing in itself! Starforce Megaman will make Fox a casualty of the Rookie Revolution next week!"

"One thing's for sure, get ready for a war next week!" Church stated. "This match between the two will definitely be something else!"

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

The crowd went explosive with extremely loud cheers as the music played and Tidus came out onto the stage, his ribs and torso noticeably taped up a bit as he held them. The rookie looked out to the applauding crowd for a moment before smirking and raising a fist, walking down the ramp with a wince in his step. He slid into the ring and raised his hand into the air again before grabbing a mic from the ring crew.

"Here comes the man of the hour, Tidus, and what an ovation he is getting from this crowd!" Church stated. "And with good reason! Tidus has just come back from competing in a 6-Man Ladder Match at FWA's against five of the best high fliers in the business today!"

"And what Tidus went through was just insane!" Sarge stated. "First, he fell off a ladder through a table! Then, he was Sunset Flip Powerbombed off a ladder through a table! And if that wasn't enough, he was Speared as he was dangling twenty feet from the air onto a pool of thumbtacks! THUMBTACKS! I can't believe he's still walking!"

"The commentators went as far as to call Tidus UCA's Mick Foley for what he went through!" Church stated. "While I wouldn't go that far, there's no denying that he earned some major respect with the bumps he endured! He may not have won the match, but he made UCA proud with his performance! And it looks like we're going to hear from him now!"

"Hey, New Jersey, what's up?!" Tidus exclaimed, earning huge cheers from the crowd. "Now, I gotta admit, my body is killing me right now, and with good reason. I mean, at the Fiction Wrestling Awards, I went through a Ladder Match with the likes of Buu, Timmy, and Aries among others, and if that wasn't enough to put someone in pain, I was put through two tables, AND I fell from twenty feet in the air onto THUMBTACKS! That's just insane right there to go through all of that in one match! And I didn't even win the match, so it would seem like it was all for nothing. But..." Tidus stopped when the crowd suddenly chanted "You Were Awesome! You Were Awesome!" Tidus smiled and pointed at the crowd. "But that right there made it all worth it. Ever since that match, people have been coming up to me and telling me how awesome my performance was! So many people in the locker room have been praising me, have been telling me that what I went through made myself a star and earned some major respect! Hell, not too long ago, Red himself came up to me and said I made UCA proud at the Awards! RED, the biggest star UCA has ever seen, the measuring stick in that locker room, said I made UCA proud! That in itself should show that even in defeat, I established myself as a future big player in this company!"

"And after that six-man Ladder Match, I am SO ready for my Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning with Toad!" Tidus said with a grin. "And trust me, after what I went through, beating Toad and taking the Cruiserweight Title will be no problem at all! After all, Toad has got nothing on the five guys I faced at the Awards, love or hate those guys! Toad is nowhere near as extreme or hardcore as Majin Buu, he can't fly or go X-Division like Aries Austin and Timmy Turner, he's certainly no AJ Styles like Renton Thurston, and he's certainly not destined for bigger things like TD Kennely! Toad is just some mushroom lackey who will do anything Mario tells him to, and actually puts divisions like the Cruiserweights and X-Division to shame with his performances! Toad stole the title from Ratchet by using a pair of brass knuckles, that's disgraceful! Hell, he doesn't even do that much high-flying, and that's practically what Cruiserweights are all about!"

"At Royal Reckoning, Toad will be completely out of his element, while I will thrive in that Ladder Match!" Tidus stated. "I proved that the Ladder Match is where I shine at the Awards, and at Royal Reckoning, Toad will not be stopping me from climbing to the top! He screwed me over at Ragnarok, but that will not be the case this time around! He won't be able to cheat, run away, or hide from me! In two weeks, I will climb that ladder, unhook that belt and gain my first title in UCA, and take my first step in surpassing my old man!"

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

Boos immediately rained down from the crowd as Tidus turned to the stage, his grin still on his face as Toad came out, title over his shoulder and a big frown on his face. He walked down the ramp, eyeing Tidus the whole time before climbing up the steps and entering the ring, grabbing a mic along the way.

"Thank you, sweet Lord for having Toad come out and stop this garbage!" Sarge said. "And now we're going to hear some words from our Cruiserweight Champion!"

"I'm jumping for joy at the prospect..." Church said sarcastically.

"You? Beat me for the Cruiserweight Title?" Toad questioned. "Don't make me laugh! As if a loser like you could ever be a champion! Who cares about what performance you had in that Ladder Match at the FWAs?! The fact of the matter is is that you still lost, just like you lost at Ragnarok! If you couldn't win a Ladder Match then, then you won't be able to win our Ladder Match in two weeks! All you do is lose, is choke when the pressure is on! You failed to get UCA a win at the Awards, you failed to grab MY title at Ragnarok, and you will fail to climb the ladder and unhook my title at Royal Reckoning! I can't believe you actually think you have a chance in hell of surpassing your father, Jecht! As if a runt like you could so such a thing! Surpass a three-time World Champion and one of the most dominant guys in UCA history? What a joke! Face it, Tidus, all your efforts will end in failure!"

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Tidus smirked. "You'd like to think that I'm just a nobody and will always be one? Well, sorry, little Toadie, but that ain't going to happen! I'm one of the most promising young guys on this roster, people see me as the future of this company! I'm one of the most athletic guys on the roster, and I know people know who I am once they see me! You though? Heh, you're the real nobody! Nobody even cares about you! People barely know you at all, championship or not! When people see you, they think of Mario, not you! They see you as his little lackey, the guy who always cries for help and asks for Mario to save him and his people! You follow him like a lapdog, ready to obey every command mindlessly! It's really pathetic to be honest! As far as I'm concerned, you don't stack up to all the great people who have held this championship! Blue, Trunks, Jackie Chan, Spongebob, Jaden Yuki, Zidane Tribal, some of the best men to hold that title, and you can't even lace their boots! And it's up to me bring that championship to someone who can live up to their legacy...ME!"

"As if!" Toad retorted. "You want to insult me? You want to put down my skills? I've held this title for close to five months now, I've defeated all challengers that have come my way, including you! I am more than what you say I am, I'm the best Cruiserweight in the World, the best Toad of them all! I've beaten you before, and I can do it again! And considering the condition you're in, beating you at Royal Reckoning won't even be a problem!"

"I may be hurt now, but rest assured, I will be at 100% come Royal Reckoning!" Tidus proclaimed. "And when that day comes, I will finally have my first taste of championship gold in UCA! I'm going to surpass my bully of a father one day, and if walking that path means going through you, THEN I WILL DO SO GLADLY! Get ready, Toad, because at Royal Reckoning, your little fifteen minutes of fame...are going to be up."

Toad stared down Tidus in the middle of the ring a few moments before speaking. "Fine then. I'll see you at Royal Reckoning and show the world that you're the nobody. But right now, I'm going to leave you with a little present..."

TOAD SUDDENLY KICKS TIDUS IN THE BALLS! The crowd goes loud with boos as he fell to his knees and bent over, holding his lower regions in pain. Toad smirked down at the fallen Tidus before kicking him once more, this time in the side of the ribs! Tidus cried out in pain as he fell onto his side, holding his torso as Toad looked down on him before exiting the ring and walking up the rampway, holding his title in the air. Tidus managed to sit up in pain, and glared angrily at the champion.

"Damn that Toad!" Church stated. "What kind of crap is that?! Kicking a hurt man in the balls, and then kicking him while he's down?! What a coward this guy is!"

"He's no coward, he's just being smart!" Sarge replied. "He took advantage of Tidus' hurt state, and did a little damage before the PPV! Good way to get an upperhand on an opponent!"

"Toad is just begging to get his ass kicked!" Church stated. "And I have a feeling that will happen soon!"

* * *

The Titantron goes to backstage in one of the locker rooms. The UCA Women's Champion Lighting leaned against the wall, title over her shoulder with eye closed, her usual emotionless expression on her face as Starforce Megaman stood beside her, talking away with a big grin on his face.

"That Fox is just like all veterans huh, doesn't know when to move aside for his own good." Megaman chuckled. "And he WANTS to face me next week? Heh, his funeral man. I gave him a chance to walk away, and he threw it away, so now I'll have to take him out...permanently! He won't be able to do anything about it, and it will another victory for the Rookie Revolution, right my fellow member?"

"Yeah sure, that's real nice Megaman." Lightning replied in a disinterested tone.

"Come on, Lightning, don't be like that!" Megaman said, throwing his arms out. "There's going to be one more veteran out of the picture and we'll be closer to our goal! Lighten up!"

"You want to me lighten up?" Lightning snapped her eyes open, glaring at Megaman. "Well how can I lighten up with the situation I'm in?! Sure, you may be having a good time right now, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a very unfair position right now! A position where my title defense at Royal Reckoning could be turned into a Triple Threat Match! A Triple Threat where that damn Tifa is involved no less! What has that bitch done to even get this sort of chance? Beat the so-called No. 1 Contender? That doesn't warrant anything, dammit! That bitch is getting special treatment!" Lightning pounded her fist against the wall in anger. "It's bad enough that old hag, Peach, is getting a title shot, but Tifa could get one as well?! That is unacceptable!"

"Yeah, I do admit, that is real messed up." Megaman agreed with his fellow RR member. "But remember, there's still a chance it won't be a Triple Threat. Remember, Tifa has to beat Peach before she can even get that shot."

"Oh trust me, she won't beat that stupid Princess, mark my words..." Lightning stated ominously before walking off. Megaman just shrugged at the female champion before walking away himself.

* * *

"Well, looks like Lightning is more pissed then usual." Church noted. "She does not like the current title situation at all."

"And how could she not?" Sarge replied. "There's a chance she could be forced to defend her title in a Triple Threat, and one of the challengers would be so undeserving!"

"Well, like it or not, it's the boss' order, so she should just suck it up." Church stated. "Though the words she spoke at the end didn't sound too god. She's up to something."

"How dare you suspect our Women's Champion like that, a proud Red!" Sarge shouted. "Show some respect!"

"Whatever, anyway, it's kinda funny she mentioned the match, because that match is up next, right now!" Church said.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd exploded with boos as Peach came out to the music, a frown on her face as she looked out to the crowd. She raised her hands up in a flaunting manner before haughtily making her way down the ramp, the hard frown still on her face. She walked up the ramp and entered the ring, standing in the center holding her hands out as she showed off to the booing crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs., Princess Peach!"

"Peach is obviously not her usual arrogant, haughty self." Church stated. "Not only is her title match at Royal Reckoning having a chance to become a Triple Threat, but her best friend Daisy was beaten down by the Rookie Revolution girls!"

"Though I support the Rookie Revolution, I feel so bad for Peach!" Sarge stated. "A princess of her stature should not be put through so much of this!"

"Well like I said before, just suck it up because it's happening!" Church replied. "If she wants her title match to remain a singles match, she needs to remain focused."

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd cheered very loudly as the music played and Tifa came out onto the stage, pounding her fist into her palm a few times before throwing out a few shadowboxing moves on the stager before spinning around with a roundhouse kick to a blast of pyro. She made her way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans along the way before she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She climbed up the turnbuckle and flashed a pose for the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Edge, weighing in at 133 lbs., Tifa Lockhart!"

"Tifa's coming off a big-time victory over Peach and Daisy last week after her partner, Lightning, left her out to dry!" Church stated. "She pinned Peach, and made her case for a title match as a result! In the end, this is the situation we got now!"

"If Tifa wins this match, that title match at Royal Reckoning will be a Triple Threat, and I call it unfair!" Sarge exclaimed. "Unfair, dammit! How dare Force even give this oldie such an opportunity!"

"Hey he's the boss, and if you don't like his decisions, I dare you to try and get him to reverse them!" Church stated. "And besides, Peach can stop Tifa here and make sure things stay the way she wants them to, but we'll see if Peach can even handle Tifa!"

The two women stood in their respective corners and it was not long after that the ref rang the bell. Tifa and Peach met in the center in a Collar and Elbow toe-up, and the two struggled against each other for a few moments. Tifa suddenly broke the tie-up, grabbed Peach by the waist, and hit a swift Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Peach! Tifa made a quick cover, but Peach kicked out before a count could be made! Both got to their feet and Peach ran at Lockhart, only to get caught with a Hip Toss. Tifa grabbed Peach as she was getting back up, backed her up into the ropes, and whipped her into the opposite ones. Tifa went for a Back Body Drop, but Peach stopped in front of her and caught her with a Facebreaker Knee Smash!

"Facebreaker Knee Smash, shades of Mario on that one!" Church stated.

"How wonderful, Peach is taking pointers from the greatest Red of all!" Sarge approved.

Tifa held her face in pain as she stood, only to be knocked down with a Clothesline by Peach. Peach picked up Tifa and quickly nailed a Snap Suplex on Tifa, followed by a cover! 1. Quick kick out by Tifa! She once again picked up Lockhart and tried to whip her into the ropes, but Tifa reversed and whipped her instead. When Peach bounced off the ropes, she ran into a Lou Thesz Press from Tifa who immediately began to pound her punches afterwards. Tifa got off of her and landed a knee across the chest before picking Peach up and placing her in the corner. She then lifted her up onto the top turnbuckle, and attempted to climb up, only for Peach to suddenly start punching her in face. After several punches, Peach pushed Tifa away from her, and with Lockhart, Peach dived off the turnbuckle...Diving Clothesline!

"Momentum has swung back to Peach!" Church said.

"And that momentum will stay there I'm sure of it!" Sarge said.

Peach covers Tifa! 1..2...Tifa kicks out! Peach picked up Tifa and lifted her up from behind, nailing a Back Suplex. She then went over to climb the nearest turnbuckle and stood up on top it! She dived off of it...AND TIFA ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Peach crashes onto the ground stomach-first, and Tifa goes over to the ropes and leans on them. Peach managed to stand up holding her abdomen before rushing over towards Tifa, but Tifa Back Body Drops her over the ropes! Peach, however, manages to land on the apron, and Tifa turns around to knock her off, but Peach hits a Shoulder Ram through the ropes on her, stunning Lockhart. Peach took the chance to run over to the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle, readying for a big move. She stood on top of it...AND TIFA SUDDENLY PUSHES HER OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! PEACH CRASHES DOWN TO THE OUTSIDE!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Peach just took a nasty spill to the outside courtesy of Tifa!"

"Oh no, Princess, are you alright?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Please say something!"

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Peach made impact with the padded concrete, crying out in pain. Tifa panted a bit before looking outside the ring, and saw Peach lying on the ground before crawling to the barricade, and slowly pulled herself up with it. Tifa readied herself as she waited patiently, and once she saw Peach finally get to her feet she ran towards the ropes and bounced off them at full speed. Peach slowly turned around...Tifa dived through the ropes...

...SUICIDE DIVE BY TIFA ON PEACH! The crowd goes wild!

"Tifa risks it all, and gets it all with that Suicide Dive!" Church exclaimed.

"Come on, she's a princess, you damn Lockhart, stop being so hard on her!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd chanted Tifa's name over and over as Tifa got back up and posed for the crowd before grabbing Peach's body, picking it up and throwing it back into the ring. She slid in and covered Peach immediately! 1...2...PEACH KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE! Tifa sighs before picking up Peach and placing her in the nearby corner, then climbed to the second ropes. She began delivering hard punches to the skull, and the crowd began to count them! 1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10! After the 10th punch, Tifa got off the turnbuckle, pulled the dazed Peach to her...takes her down with a Powerslam!

"Tifa is in complete control right now!" Church noted. "That Suicide Dive earlier has put things in her favor!"

"Which won't last for long!" Sarge. "Peach is a proud Red, and the Reds are better than anyone! REDS FOR LIFE!"

Tifa grabbed Peach and lifted her to her feet, and whipped her into the ropes. When she came back, Tifa went for a Clothesline, but Peach ducked it and bounced off the ropes again. Tifa turned around to catch her, but Peach grabs her head...Running Bulldog on Tifa! Peach covers Tifa off the Bulldog!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out at 2.8!

"Dammit, how did Tifa kick out of that?!" Sarge exclaimed. "She didn't even see that coming!"

"Hey, a bulldog is not going to keep Tifa down for a three count, I know that much!" Church said.

Peach picked up Tifa and placed her in an Inverted Facelock, lifted her up...Landed a Reverse Suplex on Tifa! Tifa shot to her knees, holding her stomach and face in pain. Peach bounced off the ropes and ran at Tifa full speed, Dropkicking her right in the face and knocking her right back down! Peach covers Tifa! 1...2...Kick out! Peach picked up Tifa once again, picked her onto her shoulder, and dropped her with a Shoulderbreaker! Tifa cried out in pain before Peach grabbed the arm and locked in Armbar, pulling back on the shoulder and arm!

"Peach attacked the shoulder with a Shoulderbreaker, and is now targeting it!" Church stated.

"How smart is the lovely Princess? Peach will be tapping out in no time at all!" Sarge stated.

Tifa gritted her teeth as Peach continued to tighten the Armbar, trying to get her to tap out. Tifa placed her free palm on the mat and with her strength, pushed herself off the mat with Peach still having a hold of her arm. Eventually, she managed to get to a standing position with Peach still holding her arm, and began to punch her in the gut several times until she was forced to let go of her arm! Tifa then nailed a European Uppercut before grabbing her and whippin her into the ropes. Peach came back to Tifa, and the Lockhart caught her, spinning around as she lifted her up, dropped to a sitout position...

...POWERSOUL CONNECTS!

"The Powersoul conencts!" Church shouted. "Peach could be out of it!"

Tifa has Peach pinned!

1...

2...

PEACH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Great Gustavo, that was too close to call!" Sarge exclaimed. "One split second away from Lightning and Peach having their title match ruined!"

Tifa picked up Peach once more, placing her in the nearby corner and lifting her onto the top turnbuckle. She then climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle, lifting her up onto her shoulders for the Limit Break! Suddenly, Peach began to elbow Tifa across the head several times, dazing her. Tifa let go of Peach and allowed her to stand on the top turnbuckle. She grabbed Tifa's head in a Front Facelock...

**...TORNADO DDT OFF THE TOP ROPE!**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "Unreal! A Tornado DDT off the fuckin' top rope! Tifa may be complete knocked out!"

"Haha, looks like Tifa's pin over Peach last week was a true fluke!" Sarge laughed. "Put up another victory for the Reds!"

Peach goes over to the prone form of Tifa and drapes an arm over her!

1...

2...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"HOLY HELL!" Church exclaimed. "Tifa managed to kick out! Tifa's championship aspirations stay alive!"

"But that can't be!" Sarge exclaimed. "They should be dead, as dead as Zack Fair is!"

"...Okay dude, that was just low right there, even for you." Church replied.

Peach stood on her knees in absolute disbelief before pulling at her hair, screeching in frustration. She got to her feet as Tifa began to stir, and the Princess waited as Lockhart slowly stood up. Once Tifa was on her feet, Peach ran at the ropes and bounced off them. She dashed at Tifa full speed...AND TIFA CATCHES HER WITH ANOTHER POWERSOUL!

"Oh no, not another Powersoul!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yes indeed, Peach's frustration just cost her there!" Church stated.

Both women were laid out for several moments before Tifa began to move. She slowly stood up to her feet and looked down upon the downed Peach before raising her hand up in the air, and then clenched it into a fist as tightly as she could. The crowd cheered loudly as she pulled the first back, waiting for her opponent.

"Oh boy, Tifa's is loading up the Premium Heart!" Church stated. "If Peach gets hit with this, she can kiss her ass goodbye!"

"Oh no, no one has ever been able to kick out of the Premium Heart since she started using it!" Sarge exclaimed. "Peach, look out!"

Tifa waited patiently as Peach slowly began to stir, shaking the cobwebs out of her hair before slowly getting to her knees. Tifa got more anxious as Peach made it to her feet, back turned to Tifa. Tifa pulled her fist back more as Peach slowly turned around...Tifa moves toward Peach...the Princess faces Lockhart...Tifa spins in a circle...PEACH SUDDENLY PULLS THE REF IN THE WAY!

**TIFA KNOCKS THE REF OUT WITH THE PREMIUM HEART (Discus Knockout Punch)!**

"Oh crap! Peach just pulled that ref into the line of fire!" Church exclaimed. "And Tifa just knocked his fucking lights out!"

"Nighty-night ref, hope you don't lie down on the job too much like Grif does!" Sarge added.

Tifa looked down in shock at the unconscious referee in complete shock, while Peach slowly crawled around Tifa undetected and was soon behind her. Tifa looked at the ref a few more moments before pulling her hair in frustration and horror before turning around. Peach immediately rushes at Tifa, lifting her arm up! Tifa reacts on instinct and lifts her own arm up...

...BOTH WOMEN TAKE EACH OTHER OUT WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"Both women had the same idea, and are now down!" Church stated. "And with the ref out for the rest of this match no doubt, this match has gone straight to hell!"

"Well that ref shouldn't have gotten in Tifa's way if he wanted to remain conscious." Sarge replied. "Too bad he's not as smart as a Red."

"Dammit, you know that Peach pulled that ref in to take that punch!" Church exclaimed. "Stop being so...HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

The crowd immediately drowned the arena in boos as Lightning ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, title in hand. She looked down at the two female competitors for a moment before glaring specifically at Tifa. She then readied herself with the title in her hands, waiting for Lockhart to get up.

"Ah shit, I knew this was going to happen!" Church exclaimed. "That moody bitch Lightning can't afford to have her title defense be a Triple Threat, so she's going to try and screw Tifa over!"

"And with no ref to stop her, it's all fair game, people!" Sarge stated.

Lightning held her title tightly as Tifa managed to regain her bearings, and slowly pushed herself off the mat. Behind her, Peach began to stir as well and moved as well. Eventually, both women slowly made their ways to their knees and then to their feet. The moment Tifa made it to her feet, Peach behind her, Lightning rushed forward, swinging her title for Tifa's skull...

...BUT TIFA DUCKS! LIGHTNING CLOCKS PEACH WITH THE TITLE INSTEAD!

"TIFA DODGES BY THE SKIN OF HER TEETH!" Church shouted. "AND NOW IT'S PEACH TAKING A NAP IN LALA-LAND!"

"ON NO, PRINCESS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning looks absolutely shocked as Peach falls down to the ground, nearly out of it. Growling in anger, Lightning turned her attention back to Tifa...ONLY TO GET PLANTED WITH THE THIRD POWERSOUL FROM TIFA!

"And for her efforts, Lightning is delivered a Powersoul, courtesty of Tifa!" Church exclaimed.

"Fudge pops, this is going so wrong right now!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning let go of her title as she rolled out of the ring in pain. Tifa glared at Lightning on the outside before going back to Peach. Picking up the disorienting Princess, Tifa backed up a bit. She pulled back a tightly clenched, rushed forward and spun around...

**_...AND NAILS PRINCESS PEACH WITH THE PREMIUM_ _HEART!_ **

"If Peach wasn't knocked out before, she sure as hell is now!" Church shouted.

"Dammit! Damn that Blue-supporting girl to hell!" Sarge cursed.

Peach fell down to the mat completely unconscious as Tifa dropped and hooked the leg for a cover! Moments later, a second referee made his way down the ramp, slid into the ring, and made the count!

"A second ref has come to replace the first one!" Church said. "And in the words of Vegeta: This is no doubt Game, Set, and Match!"

1...

2...

3!

"Dammit it all to hell!" Sarge cursed.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

"Here is your winner, Tifa Lockhart!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tifa got off of Peach and raised her fists to her chest in triumph, a big smile on her face. The ref raised her hand in victory before she climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and she posed for the cheering crowd, motioning that Women's Title was coming back to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now official!" Church exclaimed. "At Royal Reckoning, it will Lightning against Peach and Tifa in a Triple Threat Match for the Women's Title! That match is going to be something else!"

"Dammit, Tifa stole this victory!" Sarge exclaimed. "She only won because Lightning hit Peach with the title belt! That was what allowed her to hit the Premium Heart!"

"Yeah, and you forget that Lightning was trying to take Tifa's head off originally!" Church retorted. "Lightning has only herself to blame for the position she's in now!"

Tifa got off the turnbuckle and looked down at the Women's Title in the ring. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment, while Lightning finally came to on the outside. She sat up and looked up at Tifa holding her title, scowling angrily as she realized what has just happened. Tifa looked over at Lightning, smirked and raised the title, saying "Looks like this title is coming back to me! Keep it warm for me until then!" She then threw title out of the ring and to Lightning, who caught it and continued to glare at Tifa, who only raised her arms at her triumph.

"Looks like the Rookie Revolution was one-upped here!" Church stated. "Lightning now has to deal with two UCA veterans at Royal Reckoning, with only a 33% chance of winning!"

"Grrrr, it doesn't matter at all anyway!" Sarge proclaimed. "Watch as Lightning gains a big-time victory for the Revolution at Royal Reckoning!"

"We'll see about that, because the odds are not in Lightning's favor." Church said.

* * *

The scene changes to the Titantron, which shows Force's office, and the fox himself was currently leaning back in his chair, wiping a cloth over his new Award, polishing it nicely before taking a good look at it with a big smirk.

"Got to admit, I was kind of surprised when I won this Award, but I'm not complaining." Force chuckled. He raised the title high up in the air. "Best GM of the Year...heh, I always my charisma would get me this Award! And this is only the beginning man. UCA is going straight to the top, I know it."

The door could be heard being swung right open, but Force did not take his eyes off his prize as he spoke. "Evening, Sora and Riku. What can I do for UCA's resident Keyblade Wielders?"

Sora and Riku showed up on the screen, and a mixed reaction could be heard from the crowd at hand, frowns on their faces. "You can rectify something for us, that's for sure." Riku spoke.

"And what would that something be?" Force questioned, still not taking his eyes off his Award.

"That would be us not having a match on Flame for who knows how long!" Sora spoke, still frowning as he placed his hands behind his head. "I mean, come on, me and Riku finally reunited as a tag team after so many years! We're one of the best tag teams to lace up their boots in this company! We should be having more exposure here! Yet we haven't had a match in weeks! That's totally messed up!"

"We're money makers in the tag division, you know that Force." Rikue continued. "We are very big names here in UCA, especially as a team! And we should be used to our fullest potential, not wasted away! Force, we are DEMANDING you give us a match next week!"

"Hmmmm..." Force mused as he finally lowered his Award, looking up at the ceiling. "You guys make excellent points. And UCA should definitely feature more of its Tag Team Division than what has been shown. So I'll give you guys what you want. Next week, you'll be in action. And you'll be facing none other than the Sony Saints' own Jak and Ratchet!"

"Heh, thanks Force!" Riku smirked. "You made the right decision there!"

"Those Sony Saints don't stand a chance against us, Riku!" Sora smirked as well. "Looks like we're going to be getting closer to a Tag Title shot!"

"Definitely!" Riku nodded. "Thanks for giving us what we want. Always knew you were a smart dude. We'll see you later."

Sora and Riku left the office, leaving Force alone once more. The fox just shrugged before polishing his award once more. "Welp, looks like next week is shaping up to be one hell of a go-home show for Royal Reckoning."

* * *

The scene changes once more to the interview area, where we are greeted by Simmons, holding a mic in his hand getting ready for an interview.

"Hey everybody, I'm none other than Sarge's right hand man, Simmons!" Simmons introduced. "And speaking of whom, Sarge, you are doing an excellent job on commentary sir! No one can commentate better than you, not even Vegeta or Drake! No one can match you, sir! And now, introducing my guest at this time, the UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji Kiyomasa!"

A mixed reaction, mostly cheers, came from the crowd as Senji appeared, title over his shoulder and a big grin on his face.

"Senji, tonight you will go head-to-head with the greatest star UCA has, Red, in one of the biggest matches in of your career. We heard from Red earlier tonight, speaking about his current goal and how he needs to beat you if he wants to prove that he can accomplish it. Red seems very focused and intense to win tonight. What do you have to say in response to his words?"

"Well first off, let me say that I respect the hell out of Red." Senji started off. "I mean, who doesn't? The guy has done so much for this company, has achieved so much. If it weren't for him, UCA wouldn't be where it is today. Heh, I remember back when I was stuck in that damn hellhole known as Deadman Wonderland in G-Block, we have a few TV channels, and I was surfing through them, bored out of mine as there was no fight at the moment, until I was lucky enough to have found a little show called Monday Night Flame. And it was then that I saw Red in action. I witnessed the passion in his eyes, the intensity he bore, and the skill and power he possessed in that ring. I continued watching wrestle with whatever time those Wonderland bastards could give me, and I saw him continue to succeed and grow stronger with age and experience. And it was not long after, that I decided that one day...I wanted to fight him! I wanted to fight him one day, especially when I was finally able to join UCA. And after more than five years of training and climbing up the ladder, I finally get that opportunity! I have all the respect in the world for Red, and that's something I don't give just to anyone! This is something I am greatly looking forward to! I am going to have so much fun here!"

"But Red, as much as I know you want to win, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you down here and now!" Senji continued. "See, as much as I love this Hardcore Title on my shoulder, I want something even more prestigious! I want something even greater, grander, and you know what that is! I want the UCA World Championship! I want it around my waist, and in the hands of the 'Crow'! And to push myself towards that goal, I need to beat Red! After all, those who have beaten go on to great things! Look at Gold, he beat Red at Final Clash 2003, went on to be a 3-time World Champion! Look at Takuya, he beat Red at Final Clash 2010, went on to be a Triple Crown winner! Look at Fox, he beat Red the night after Final Clash 2006, and he became World Champion by year's end! I want that boost, I want that launch that beating Red gives you! And with that launch, I will win the Royal Rumble, and become World Champion at Final Clash! Red, it's nothing personal, but I'm going to beat the living crap out of you and squash that goal of yours so I can achieve an even higher level! Tonight Red, you're going to find out exactly why the Deadmen are feared, and you're going to find out why I'm the craziest bastard that UCA has!"

"What a speech!" Sarge praised. "That was top-notch, Senji! I give it an 11 out of 10, it was very magnificent! You sure are one of the most intense..."

"Simmons..." Senji interrupted. "Stop being a freakin' kiss-ass." With that said. Senji left the interview area, leaving a very irked Simmons behind.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." Simmons said.

* * *

"Just like Red, Senji is fired up like hell and wants to win!" Church stated. "And who can blame him? Beating Red is a huge accomplishment that truly helps you!"

"History shows that most of the ones who manage to pull it off go on to big things!" Sarge stated. "I don't know if Senji can pull it off! Even with all of the pressure Red is putting on himself, I don't know if Senji is as good as Red!"

"Even so, Senji has got that do or die attitude, he'll fight to the very end until there's nothing left!" Church said. "And he'll definitely get a kick out of this match, win or lose!"

"Ah, if only Senji was a real Red, then he would win his match no problem." Sarge said.

"Yeah, keep thinking that, idiot." Church deadpanned. "In any case, we got a match coming up next, so let's get back into gear."

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd booed loudly as the music played and Johnny Cage came out, a cocky swagger in his step. He threw his head up arrogantly before running his hands through his hair, then throwing them forward in a flash manner. He made his way down the ramp, showing off the whole way and leaped onto the apron. he entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, raising his index fingers high with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. "Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 239 lbs., Johnny Cage!"

"Oh great Johnny Cage..." Church moaned. "This is just perfect..."

"Why must you hate on Johnny Cage?!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's a Red-endorsed, he's a movie star, and he's all-around awesome!"

"You know how much Johnathan hates Disco Kid in CCW?" Church asked; Sarge nodded. "Well Johnny Cage is to me what Disco Kid is to Johnathan."

"That's harsh." Sarge noted.

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"And his opponent, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Thievius Racoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"Looks like the Sony Saints are going to try to keep their new momentum going!" Church said. "And I hope to God that he kicks Johnny's teeth down his throat!"

"As if a Sony Saint could actually pull off such a thing!" Sarge exclaimed. "Johnny Cage will put down the stupid coon for sure!"

"Don't count on it! Go Sly, stomp his ass to the ground!" Church cheered.

Sly placed his cane and hat in the corner before both men stood in their respective corners and the ref rang the bell. Both men met each other in the ring, and Johnny Cage smirked cockily at the raccoon before pushing him. The crowd booed loudly as Sly just smirked as he shook his head before turning back to Cage, who was holding his hands out in a flashy manner. Suddenly, Sly slaps the taste out of his mouth hard! The crowd cheers as Johnny Cage stumbles back, holding his now red cheek before angrily running towards Sly. The coon ducked a Clothesline from Cage, who turned around only to get a Dropkick to the chest by Sly!

"To no surprise, Johnny's arrogance has gotten him on his back in no time flat!" Church stated.

"No, it's Sly getting lucky!" Sarge stated. "A Sony Saint could never hope to compare to a great Red like Johnny!"

"What the hell are you smoking?" Church questioned.

Sly picked up Johnny Cage and quickly nailed a Side Suplex on him. Sly quickly covered Cage! 1...2...Kick out by Johnny! Sly picked up Johnny and threw him out of the ring before following him to the outside. He picked up Johnny and slammed his head against the barricade, the Mortal Kombat Fighter falling to the ground completely dazed. Sly then leaped onto the apron and sized up Johnny as he stood up. Once Cage was standing, Sly leaped onto the second ropes, bounced off them...SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY ON JOHNNY ON THE OUTSIDE!

"Sly is just dominating Cage here!" Church stated. "And it's to no surprise of anyone!"

"Come on, Johnny, turn this around like a true Red would!" Sarge said.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly stood up and flashed a smirk towards the crowd. He picked up Johnny and slid him into the ring. He leaped onto the apron and entered the ring through the ropes, but Johnny suddenly shot up and nailed Sly in the face with a fist. Sly held his face in pain as he was hung on the ropes, and Johnny grabbed his head and pulled him out until his feet were hanging off the ropes...JOHNNY PLANTS SLY WITH A ROPE-HUNG DDT!

"Shit, that'll scramble your brains for sure!" Church said.

"What brains, Sly doesn't have any!" Sarge stated.

Johnny turned Sly over for the cover!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out at 2.5!

Johnny grabbed Sly's head and began to mount a barrage of punches to his skull before picking him up, and nailing a Spinning Neckbreaker to the coon! Johnny then turned Sly over on his stomach, pulled his face off the mat by his arms, placed his foot on his head...AND CURB-STOMPED HIM INTO THE MAT! Sly holds his face in pain as Johnny smirked down at him, picking him up and grabbing his head...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A SNAPMARE DRIVER!

"Damn, Johnny is trying to destroy Sly's face right now!" Church noted.

"Of course, Sly doesn't deserve the good looks he has, so Johnny is correcting that!" Sarge stated.

Johnny covered Sly! 1...2...Kick out by Sly! Johnny picked up Sly and dragged him over to the turnbuckle, slamming his head down on it. Sly slumped against the corner before being turned around by Johnny and whipped into the adjacent corner. Johnny followed after him, but when Sly reached the corner, he grabbed the ropes and used them to lift himself in the air and allow Johnny to go under him. Johnny crashed into the corner as Sly landed behind him, and when Johnny turned around, Sly leaped up and took him down with a Headscissors Takedown! Johnny arched his back in pain before Sly went over to him and hit a Standing Moonsault!

Well, looks like that flurry of offense didn't last long for Johnny." Church noted happily.

"Stupid little Saint, I wish he would just go jump off a bridge." Sarge grumbled.

"Yeah, but then Sly would just land on a buoy and be fine." Church replied.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Kick out by Johnny!

Sly picked up Johnny and placed him in the Suplex position! He lifted him up in the air...AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN WITH A SITOUT SUPLEX FACEBUSTER! Johnny bounced off the mat and onto his back. Sly covers him! 1...2...Kick out! Sly dragged him near the ropes and then waited for him to get up to his feet. Once Johnny was standing up, Sly leaped onto the second ropes, and bounced off them...

...AND JOHNNY CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH THE SHADOW KICK (Spinning Dropkick)!

"SHIT! Where the hell did Johnny come from with that?!" Church exclaimed.

"Haha, that Saint made such a stupid mistake!" Sarge laughed. "Go Johnny go!"

Johnny covers Sly off the Shadow Kick!

1...

2...

SLY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Johnny groaned in frustration at his inability to beat Sly before picking him up and dragging him to the center of the ring. He lifted him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, the crowd booing loudly as they knew what was coming. Johnny delivered a cocky smirk before going to spin Sly off his shoulders...

...Sly suddenly got off Johnny's shoulders and landed behind him! Sly grabbed Johnny's head in an Inverted Facelock, and with a sly grin he pivoted himself along with Johnny...

...JOHNNY SPINS OUT OF THE HOLD AT THE LAST MINUTE! He pushes Sly away and into the ropes, and the raccoon bounces off them and back towards Johnny...CAGE LIFTS SLY BACK ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! Cage spins Sly off his shoulders...grabs Sly's head on the way down...

**...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH CAGED FURY (Fireman's Carry Spun Into A DDT)!**

"DAMMIT! CAGED FURY!" Church cursed. "SLY GETS PLANTED! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Yes! The fury has been uncaged!" Sarge cheered. "Sly..."

Johnny covers Sly with a big smirk!

**1...**

**2...**

**SLY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!**

"You Just Got...WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"YES! Thank you Sly for kicking out!" Church cheered.

Johnny sat up in absolute disbelief before pulling at his hair in absolute anger! Johnny glared at Sly before standing up, stomping on Sly before going over to the corner and climbing up it. Once on top, Johnny measured Sly up before diving off...

...SLY GETS THE KNEES UP! JOHNNY CRASHES STOMACH-FIRST ONTO THEM! The crowd cheered loudly as Johnny bounced off them, lying on the ground as he coughed, holding his stomach in pain. Sly slowly stood up, panting a bit as he waited for Johnny to stand up. Once Cage did so, holding his abdomen, Sly went past him and leaped at the middle ropes, bounced off them...

...AND NAILS JOHNNY WITH THE NINJA SPIRE KICK!

"And right to the million dollar face!" Church said happily. "I hope he lost a tooth there."

"Damn that Sly, he's jealous of Cage!" Sarge stated. "That's the only reason he would do that to the face!"

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

JOHNNY KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Dammit, how the hell did he kick out?!" Church exclaimed.

"The power of Hollywood!" Sarge proclaimed. "THE POWER OF HOLLYWOOD!"

Sly looked down at Johnny in disbelief before sighing, and then suddenly something came to him. Sly smirked slyly before standing up and going to a nearby corner and began undoing the covering for the top turnbuckle. The ref easily saw this and pulled him away from the corner, scolding him for awhile before turning to the corner and retying the turnbuckle cover. As he did, Sly made sure the ref wasn't looking before he went over to another corner and grab his cane that was laying there! The crowd went wild as Sly readied his cane, Johnny slowly getting up to his feet!

"Uh oh, Sly's thieving ways are coming to play!" Church stated. "He's going to knock Cage's lights out!"

"That damn thief! Play by the rules, or not at all!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you shout that so much when someone like Scourge does this." Church said sarcastically.

Sly readied to swing the cane as Johnny stood on his feet back turned, but then he caught sight of the ref finishing tying back up the turnbuckle cover. He had just finished and was about to turned around, but Sly acted quickly. When Johnny turned around...Sly tossed the cane to him, and Cage caught it in his hands instinctively! Sly instantly dropped to his knees, holding up his hands as if begging for mercy, Cage acting confused. The ref turned around at this moment, seeing the position of both men! Cage's eyes went wide as he looked down at the cane in his hand as the ref went off on him, the crowd going wild as a result!

"Oh shit, Sly just pulled a classic Eddie Guerrero trick!" Church stated. "Thanks to Sly, the ref thinks that Johnny was about to clobber Sly with the cane!"

"No, it was the other way around!" Sarge exclaimed. "See the truth! SEE THE TRUTH!"

Johnny was pleading with the ref that it wasn't what it looked like, that he wasn't trying to hit Sly with the cane, but the ref didn't listen. He berated Cage viciously before ripping the cane out of Johnny's hands before walking to the side of the ring and handing it to the ringside crew. As he did so, Johnny continued to try to and convince him that he was innocent...

...but Sly suddenly snuck up behind in the confusion! He grabbed Johnny's head and placed it in an Inverted Facelock, he twists...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"No! That damn Sly, how dare he pull off such a thing!" Sarge cursed.

"Well, that's all she wrote for Johnny!" Church stated.

Sly covered Johnny and the ref saw this and made the count!

1...

2...

3!

"And Johnny just gets schooled by Sly!" Church said.

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown)**

"Here is your winner, Sly Cooper!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly got off of Johnny and the ref raised his hand in victory. Sly winked at the crowd who only cheered even louder in response, and the raccoon made sure to get his cane from the ringside crew before climbing up the corner and raising his cane in the air, twirling it with a sly smirk plastered all over his face.

"Sly outsmarted Johnny big time!" Church stated. "He put Johnny in a position that made him guilty to the ref, and that's all it took to plant him with his finisher!"

"That damn bastard cheated! That Saint cheated!" Sarge exclaimed. "Disqualify him, ref! Disqualify him!"

"Hey, don't be a hypocrite! And Sly never struck Johnny with the cane, so he never really cheated!" Church pointed. "So he's really not guilty!"

"I hate you, you dirty Blue..." Sarge said.

Sly got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring. He took a mic from ringside, placing his cane on his shoulder with a big grin on his face. "Wow, what a turnaround from a few weeks ago, huh?" Sly chuckled. "I mean, not too long ago, the Sony Saints were swept clean, every one of us lost our matches that night! It really did suck, you know? Not one of our finest days. But as one of the best groups in UCA history, we knew we couldn't let one bad day keep us down! So now we're making our comeback! Last week, Jak and Ratchet beat Team 2D, and just now I beat Johnny Cage! The Sony Saints are getting back on the winning track, and it's only going to get better from here! Want to know why? Because the Royal Rumble belongs to the Sony Saints! That's right, we're going to own the Rumble this year! Whether it's me, Jak, or Ratchet, a Sony Saint will pull off the big one and win that Rumble! Trust me, this Rumble is ours!"

With that said, Sly dropped the mic to cheers and made his way around the ring and up the ramp, his cane on his shoulder with a big grin on his face before leaving to the backstage area.

"Well, looks like Sly has made the Sony Saints to be watched out for in Royal Rumble!" Church stated. "Everyone is proclaiming they will win it, but only one can pull it off!"

"I will be damned if a Sony Saint will be the one to win!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hope to God they are eliminated quickly!"

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2008_ **

**_Royal Rumble Moments: The Female Rumble_ ** **_Winner_ **

"When 2008 started, it seemed the adult cartoons were really starting to make a presence." Tifa stated. "Eric Cartman returned in 2007 and re-established himself as a big-time player, Peter Griffin became UCA World Champion at Royal Reckoning of that year, and Stan Smith was rising up the rankings fast."

"Everyone really figured that it would be either Eric or Stan that would win the Rumble." Kiva said. "However...not one person expected what happened on that night."

_"Alright, the next entrant is coming up in moments!" Church said. "After that, we'll be through 5/6 of the Rumble!"_

_"I always love the countdown!" Sarge stated. "So exciting!"_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_BRIIINNNG!_

_The Red vs Blue Theme suddenly began to play and the crowd went wild in complete shock and surprise! Agent Tex came out onto the stage, pounding her fist into her palm before ominously cracking her neck a bit!  
_

_#25 Agent Tex_

_"Oh crap, it's my ex-girlfriend!" Church cursed. "She may be a woman, but Tex can kick ass regardless of gender!"_

_"Let's hope God have given these men strength to deal with Tex!" Sarge stated comically._

"Tex became only the third women to ever enter the UCA Royal Rumble, joining Sonya Blade and me in that category!" Tifa explained. "It was a real big shock to a lot of people."

"Even though it was a shocker, and everyone knew her strength, no one really gave her a chance." Kiva said. "After all, in this age, who could expect a female to win a match like the Rumble. They all thought she would be there for a few minutes, and then be eliminated. However..."

_Tex was getting pounded on in the corner by Danny Phantom at the moment, the crowd booing him at his actions. The ghost kid waved them off before backing up a bit and then rushing towards Tex...AND THE FREELANCER BACK BODY DROPPED HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! The crowd cheered at the elimination as Tex exploded out of the corner and clotheslined the freakin' hell out of Crash Bandicoot! She stood up and Jak ran at the Freelancer, but Tex sidestepped and threw Jak over the top rope to the floor as well! She then saw Crash leaning on the ropes, and proceeded to clothesline him over the top rope as well!_

_"Damn, Tex is on fire right now!" Church said. "She's kicking more ass than when she does with us!"_

_"Yeah, but how long can she last?" Sarge asked. "Even Tex can't hold her own against so many capable males for too long."_

_..._

_Tex waited in the corner as Ben Ten slowly got up and turned around...Tex ran full speed and went for the Freelance (Spear with Goldberg-Like Impact)...But Ben sidesteps and Tex crashes into the corner. She staggered out of there and suddenly Ben and Eric grabbed Tex from behind and threw her over the top rope...BUT TEX HANGS ONTO THE ROPES! Her lower body is swinging through the air, her legs trying to keep off the ground! Eventually, after much struggling, Tex managed to pull her body onto the apron! Ben saw this and tried to push her off the apron and to ground with his leg, but the Freelancer held onto the ropes for dear life!  
_

_"Damn, Tex is staying in there!" Church said. "Despite the beating she's taken and the numbers game, she hangs in there!"  
_

_"But it will only be a matter of time until she is eliminated!" Sarge exclaimed. "Not even Tex can win this match! She's out of her league!"_

"It was quite surprising to many to see Tex do so well in the Rumble." Kiva stated. "I sure was, as I was watching the event with Jamie and Coop in New Jersey at the time! I really couldn't believe how well she was doing! It sort of made me believe..."

"Eventually, she managed to outlast almost everyone still left in that match." Tifa said. "And then it all came down to three..."

_"We are down to just three! Eric Cartman! Stan Smith! Agent Tex!" Church listed. "One of them is going to Final Clash for the opportunity of a lifetime!"_

_Eric and Stan were stomping the living crap out of Tex in the middle of the ring! The crowd was booing lividly as the two adult cartoons continued their assault! They went to pick up Tex, but the Freelancer suddenly broke free and began to deliver punches to both men, trying to fight them both off to cheers from the crowd! However, after delivering a punch to Stan Smith, she turned around only to get kicked in the gut by Eric...AND WAS DEALT THE SOUTH PARK STUNNER! Tex was laid out as Stan Smith chuckled at the webseries star, while Eric sneered down at her and shouted "Just stay in the kitchen, you dumb bitch!"_

_"Goddammit, I can't stand this right now!" Church said. "I mean, not because I care about her, we broke up a long time ago and she's a bitch, and...Dammit screw it, Tex do something! You can't let these two bastards do this to you!"  
_

_"Sorry dirty Blue, but not even Tex could ever hope to stand against these two!" Sarge said. "Besides, we all knew either Eric or Stan were going to win this!"_

_"I know...but dammit, the way they are treating Tex just isn't right!" Church said._

_Eric showed off arrogantly to the crowd as Stan picked up Tex and placed her between his legs. He went to lift her up...BUT TEX SUDDENLY FREED HERSELF! SHE PUNCHES HIM IN THE NUTS! The crowd went "Ooooohhh" as Stan's eyes and mouth went wide as he fell to his knees, holding his family jewels in agony. Eric turned to see this and rushed at Tex...only to get a Big Boot straight to the face by Tex! The crowd was in a frenzy as Tex crawled over to the ropes in exhaustion and pain before using to them to pull herself back to a standing position! Stan managed to move past his pain and rushed at Tex...ONLY FOR TEX TO PULL DOWN THE ROPES! STAN GOES FLYING OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE GROUND!_

_"MY GOD, STAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Church shouted. "STAN IS ELIMINATED! WE ARE DOWN TO TWO: TEX AND ERIC! THIS IS UNREAL!"_

_"MAYBE, BUT ERIC IS GUARANTEED TO WIN NOW!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Tex looked at Stan for a moment on the outside before turned around, only to be kicked in the gut as Eric went for another South Park Stunner! Tex pushes him away in time, and Eric bounces off the ropes back to Tex...AND TEX FREAKIN' LIFTS HIM UP INTO THE AIR IN A MILITARY PRESS! THE CROWD IS GOING INSANE!_

_"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Church shouted. "TEX IS ACTUALLY LIFTING UP THAT FATASS ERIC!"_

_"NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Eric's eyes go wide in shock and panic as Tex grunted in pain and intense exertion as she held him above her! Gritting her teeth big time, Tex gave a mighty roar as she suddenly ran over to the ropes...Stan slowly stood up on the outside..._

_**TEX THROWS ERIC OVER THE TOP ROPE! ERIC CRASHES DOWN ONTO STAN ON THE OUTSIDE! THE CROWD IS IN PANDEMONIUM! TEX FALLS TO THE MAT, EUPHORIA RUNNING THROUGH**   **HER!**_

_"Here is your winner of the 2008 Royal Rumble Match...AGENT TEX!"_

_"SON OF A BITCH, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted as he stood to his feet. " _TEX HAS DONE THE UNTHINKABLE! SHE'S THE FIRST FEMALE ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER!"__

_"WHAT AM I SEEING?!" Sarge exclaimed as he also stood up. "GOOD LORD, HAS THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN?! HOW CAN THIS BE EVEN POSSIBLE?!"_

_"TEX HAS JUST WON THE CHANCE AT SOMETHING WOMEN NEVER GET TO HAVE!" Church shouted. "SHE NOW HAS A WORLD TITLE MATCH AT FINAL CLASH!"_

"...Tex pulled off the unthinkable. She actually won the Royal Rumble Match." Tifa chuckled with mirth on her face. "It was so shocking. Not one person saw it coming at all. People couldn't believe she actually did it! On that night, Tex did what no other women before or after had ever been able to do before! In essence, Tex broke boundaries with her win. And it would eventually lead to Samus Aran becoming the first female World Champion in VGWA. It was a proud moment for women everywhere."

"Tex was never able to get her World Title shot, however, because of...certain events that occurred." Kiva stated with a frown. "But nothing can be taken away with what she did. She etched herself into the history books, and made herself into one of the greatest female wrestlers ever with what she accomplished. It was because of women like her that actually inspired me to become a part of UCA in the first place. Right now, Tex is on a bit of hiatus, we haven't seen her in awhile, but rest assured, she will be back. She always is, and when she does...she'll definitely show people why she won the Royal Rumble."

_The final shot is of Agent Tex standing in the center of the ring, joy and pride swelling through her, as she raised one fist in the air while she used the other to point towards the Final Clash sign, fireworks going off above her._

* * *

_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! I welcome you all to 2013, and I hope you all enjoy this New Year's chapter for UCA! I worked as hard as I could on this, and I hope the results are pleasant! I was hoping to have gotten this done sooner, but it can't be helped I guess! In any case, what's done is done, and what matters is that this chapter is finally here! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I especially had fun with the UCA Rewind segment, I wanted to write that one for awhile. Let's hope my hard work for the chapter really paid off here._

_As usual, if you have any suggestions or ideas for storylines or UCA Rewind, just PM me those ideas and I will consider them as I always do._

_I hope that this chapter was pretty good and that it lived up to your expectations. Leave a review as they are appreciated. See you next time!_


	9. UCA Monday Night Flame Week Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Week 3_ **

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to the backstage area, where we go the locker room of Hope the Hedgehog. The "Warrior of Light" was currently performing some training exercises at the moment, throwing several kicks and doing several stretches. As he trained, his girlfriend, Mina Mongoose, stood in the corner of the locker room, eyes looking down at the floor. Eventually, she looked up towards Hope and spoke up.

"Hey Hope, are you sure it's a good idea to not try and help Shadow with Chaos?" Mina asked; Hope immediately stopped his movements. "I mean, this is Chaos we're talking about here! You and I both know how dangerous and destructive he is! He can be a sadistic monster whenever he wants to be! And now he's focusing his rage and attention on Shadow! After all you two have been through, I don't know if we should just..."

"Mina, it's alright." Hope assured her, surprising the mongoose. "I know Shadow pretty well after our days in D-Hedge X. He was grateful that I stood up to Chaos for him after he cost him the Hardcore Title and fought him head-on, but he said that this was his fight, and his fight alone. And that was pretty much the response I expected from him. After all, aside from our D-Hedge X days, Shadow has always been about doing things on his own, fighting his own battles! He's never been one for wanting much help, and when he's dead set on something, it's almost impossible to change his mind! I did my part in getting Chaos back for what he did to my friend, but now it's time to let Shadow deal with Chaos himself! After all, if anyone can take on that god-complex hedgehog, it's the Ultimate Life Form! Don't worry, Mina. Even with the beating Chaos put on Shadow, our good ol' friend will stick it to Chaos in no time."

Mina contemplated these words before smiling. "You're right." She nodded. "Shadow has always been able to take care of himself. Always a strong individual that can take on the world. I now know that he'll take care of that damn Chaos, no problem."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, Hope turning it. "You can come in, but don't try anything funny, alright?" Hope said on guard.

"Oh come on..." The door opened to reveal Coco and Crash, the bandicoot siblings. Coco smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "I never thought you would think we would even dare to stoop to such lows."

"Hey Coco, hey Crash..." Hope nodded with a raised eyebrow. "What are you two doing here? I thought I would be the last person you would want to talk to at the moment. After all, I don't recall anything having gone between us before."

"Well, we have a pretty good reason for being here." Coco stated. "See, I just had a little talk with Crash..."

"Wait, you actually had a conversation with Crash of all people?" Mina blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but I did." Coco sighed. "I am his sister after all, and I can understand what he's trying to say to me through all the gibberish he speaks and the flailing of arms. And it's come in handy now, because from what I could understand, he wants to propose something to you."

"Me?" Hope pointed to himself in surprise. Crash nodded crazily.

"Yeah...and the proposal...is that you and he face off next week on Monday Night Flame!" Coco smirked.

"What?!" Hope exclaimed in surprise, turning to Crash. The bandicoot gave his wild grin in response. "But why me? Why me of all people?"

"Well, from what I can tell, Crash saw your match with Chaos last week." Coco explained. "He was really impressed with how well you performed! You showed a real fire, a real determination in you! And he liked that! Now Crash was unable to get himself a match tonight because it was already filled up, but Crash really wants to get himself into a match the week before Royal Reckoning! And he feels you would be the biggest challenge to him, that's my guess! Although, with my crazy brother, you never know what he is truly thinking inside that head of his. So, what do you say, Warrior of Light? Think you got what it takes to step into the ring with one of the craziest guys Fiction Wrestling has ever seen?"

Hope remained silent for a moment before chuckling. "Are you kidding? I have no problem taking on this crazy bandicoot!" Hope smirked. "You're on, Crash! Next week is the last chance for anyone to build momentum to the Royal Rumble Match, and I will be taking full advantage of that chance! You're good, Crash...but I'm just going to be a little better than you after I kick your head off! And then the Royal Rumble will be mine!"

Crash just stared at him as he walked up to him until they were face-to-face. Hope stared back until the bandicoot suddenly grinned wildly, and made a cut-throat gesture with his right hand. Hope smirked as he knew what Crash was implying before pointing towards the bandicoot, and then formed his hand into a thumbs up, before quickly turning it into a thumbs down. The two anthros stared down as Coco and Mina stood on the sideline, sighing in exasperation.

"Men...they always have to be so intense for some reason." Coco shook her head. "These two are definitely going to try to take each other out."

"Well, this is UCA, and in UCA, the guys thrive on competition." Mina noted. "I can tell that that your brother and my boyfriend will give it all they've got next week. It's going to be a great match!"

"Yep, it will definitely be an interesting night next week.." Coco smirked.

* * *

"Another match for next week?!" Church exclaimed. "Man, everyone wants to get some action before Royal Reckoning!"

"No one can blame them!" Sarge stated. "After all, next week is the last chance for anyone to build momentum for the Royal Rumble! And everyone is trying to take the opportunity!"

"And next week, on top of the already stacked card, we now have Hope facing off against Crash!" Church said. "Sounds like next week's go-home show is going to be big!"

"I wish someone else instead of that damn hedgehog and marsupial would be in that match!" Sarge stated. "But alas, fate is not smiling on the Reds right now!"

"With Hope and Crash, we are definitely going to have an exciting match on our hands!" Church said. "But right now, we have another match coming up! And this one came about certain events from last week."

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd booed loudly as the lights turned green and Ben Tennyson came out onto the stage, and looked out to the crowd with a stoic expression on his face. Suddenly, a big smirked appeared on his face, throwing his arms out and shouting "Thanks for supporting your hero!" which only caused the crowd to boo louder at him. Ben then made his way down the ramp with the smirk still on his face before sliding into the ring and raising his fists in the air, shouting "I am your hero!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"Ben was not happy about being eliminated last in that battle royal last week!" Church stated. "So he requested this match-up with Pit tonight, and he got just that!"

"Ben should have won that Battle Royal, not that goody two-shoes angel!" Sarge exclaimed. "At least Ben will get retribution for the wrong done to him!"

"I think Ben's acting like sore loser about this, but at least he's got the guts to do this in the ring, and not attack Pit from behind." Church remarked.

**("Frontline" by Pillar)  
**

The crowd cheered loudly as the angel himself, Pit, came out onto the stage, a big smile on his face as he suddenly flew into the air, spinning around a few times before landing on the ground to white pyro coming out of the stage. He held up his bow above his head as he walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before he leaped onto the apron and then over the ropes. He then twirled his bow into the air before flashily catching it and raising it, striking a pose.

"And his opponent, from Overworld, weighing in at 216 lbs., Pit!"

"Pit's got himself a date with Jason at Royal Reckoning for the Intercontinental Title!" Church stated. "And winning this match will certainly give him some momentum heading into it!"

"And how can a stupid little angel hope to beat a hero of the universe?" Sarge questioned.

"By being a better wrestler than him, you dumbass." Church remarked smartly.

Pit placed his bow outside the ring and the ref quickly rang the bell. Ben and Pit met in a Collar and Elbow Tie-Up, and Ben eventually pushed Pit into the corner. He suddenly struck a fist to the torso of Pit, stunning him before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the corner. However, Pit reversed in mid-whipped and whipped Ben instead into the corner. Pit ran towards the corner at Ben, but the hero caught him with an elbow, staggering him back. Ben then ran at Pit, but the angel suddenly nailed a Hip Toss on him. Pit quickly covered him, but didn't get a count as Ben kicked out. Ben got to his feet only to be kicked in the gut by Pit. Pit then lifted him up for a Body Slam, but Ben landed behind him, grabbed his waist, and pushed him into the ropes. Pit grabbed the ropes and hanged on as Ben let go and rolled backwards across the mat. Pit turned around and ran at Ben, only to be caught by Ben and nailed with an STO!

"And the angel is taken down by the hero!" Sarge exclaimed. "Is there anything Ben can't do?"

"How about being a decent human being?" Church replied.

Ben covers Pit off the STO! 1...2..Pit kicks out! Ben picked up Pit and swiftly nailed a Vertical Suplex on the angel! Ben then got up and bounced off the ropes, falling down for an Elbow Drop on Pit, but the angel rolled out the way. Ben's elbow crashed to the mat, and the hero stood up holding his elbow in pain. Pit took advantage and nailed a kick to Ben's thigh, and then followed it up with a few more, slightly buckling the hero. Ben leaned against the ropes, and that allowed Pit to clothesline Ben out of the ring and to the ground! As Ben tried to stand back up, Pit grabbed hold of the ropes, waiting for Ben to stand. Once the hero did just that, Pit leaped onto the top rope, bounced off it...SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS ON BEN ON THE OUTSIDE!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Springboard Shooting Star Press! That's impressive right there!"

"Eh, nothing special." Sarge waved off.

"Nothing special?" Church asked incredulously. "Sarge, what the hell are you smoking?"

The crowd cheered loudly at the move as Pit stood up and picked Ben up, throwing him back into the ring. Pit slid in and pinned Ben, hooking the leg! 1...2...Ben kicks out before three! Pit got up and made his way to the nearest corner, climbing up it and standing on the top turnbuckle. When Ben managed to get to his feet and turned around, Pit dived off the turnbuckle...AND WAS DROPKICKED IN MID-AIR BY BEN!

"Damn! Ben just knocked Pit out of the air with that Dropkick!" Church said.

"That's it, Ben! Make the Reds proud!" Sarge cheered.

Ben covered Pit! 1...2...Pit kicks out at 2.8! Ben picked up Ben and whipped him into the corner, and once he was slumped there, Ben ran at Pit, jumped into the air, and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash on Pit in the corner! Pit staggered out of the corner, and was quickly lifted up and slammed down with a Body Slam. Ben then proceeded to climb the near corner and was now crouched on the top turnbuckle. He waited for the angel to stand up, and once he did, Ben stood and leaped off the turnbuckle, and struck with a Diving Double Ax Handle on Pit! The crowd boos as Pit is dropped and Ben quickly goes for the cover! 1...2...Pits rolls the shoulder out! Ben wasted no motion as he quickly locked in a Side Headlock!

"Ben's got full control of this match! But for how long?" Church asked.

"For the rest of eternity, dirty Blue!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Are you really serious?" Church asked in disbelief.

Ben tightened his hold on Pit's head, but the angel refused to be held down and managed to turn himself on his stomach and slowly began to stand up with Ben in tow. Once standing up, Pit began to elbow Ben in the gut multiple times until one final elbow forced Ben to let go of him. The angel then ran at the ropes and bounced off them towards Ben, but the hero went for a Clothesline. Pit ducked it and leaped at the second ropes, and bounced off them as Ben turned around, and grabbed Ben's head...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH A SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!

"Ben gets spiked on his head big time!" Church called. "Ben may be out cold!"

"Ben can't be knocked out! He's a hero!" Sarge proclaimed. "A hero, I say!"

Ben is laid out as Pit hooks the leg for the cover!

1...

2...

Kick out at 2.8 by Ben!

Pit got up and went to pick up Ben, but the hero suddenly shot up with a European Uppercut to the angel! Pit backed into the corner from the impact, and Ben ran at Pit, but the angel lifted his foot up and caught Ben straight at the jaw with it! Ben backed up as Pit turned to corner, leaped to the second turnbuckle, and Springboarded off them to Ben...only to be caught in mid-air with a Powerslam! Pit arched his back as Ben went for the cover! 1...2...Pit gets the shoulder up at 2.85!

"Looks like the little angel flew a little too much!" Sarge mocked.

"And Ben took advantage and has momentarily grounded Pit!" Church replied.

Ben picked up Pit and lifted him up onto his shoulders before dropping him with a Samoan Drop! Pit gritted his teeth in pain as he turned onto his stomach and managed to make it back to his feet, only for Ben to grab him and whip him into the corner. Ben ran toward the corner and nailed a Corner Clothesline on Pit hard! Ben backed up as Pit staggered out of the corner in a daze, and Ben lifted him up by the legs...AND FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Pit falls to the ground holding his throat and Ben smirked, shouting "I am the people's hero! An angel like you can't compare to me!" This earned a large chorus of boos from the crowd as he waited for the angel to get back to his feet, and once Pit was standing in a daze, Ben bounced off the ropes towards Pit...

...AND RAN INTO A DROPKICK TO THE JAW FROM PIT! The crowd cheered loudly as both men were laid out and the ref began to count them out. 1...2...3...4...Both men began to stir and began to stand up. 5...6...7...Both men managed to get to their feet, and once they did, Ben ran at Pit for a clothesline, but the angel ducked it! Ben stumbled a bit before turning around...only to be dropped by a clothesline from Pit! The crowd cheered as Pit panted a bit before dropping Ben with another clothesline as he stood back up! Ben managed to get to his feet again, only for Pit to leap up...AND TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A HURRICARANA!

"Pit is on fire right now!" Church called. "He is absolutely taking it to the hero right now!"

"Fight back, Ben! Be the hero that only a Red can be!" Sarge said, sounding like an idiot. Church just facepalmed.

Pit dragged Ben to the center of the ring and grabbed him up to his feet. Once steadying the hero, Pit ran towards the ropes and leaped at the middle ropes, springboarding off them for a Springboard Back Elbow...

...Ben catches him mid-air! Ben wraps his arms around the waist, and lifts him up even higher...AND PLANTS HIM WITH GALAXY STORM!

"And Pit just got absolutely DRILLED with Galaxy Storm!" Church exclaimed. "That could be it right there!"

"Of course it is! No one could weather a storm like that!" Sarge stated.

Pit bounced off the mat onto his back and Ben dropped for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

PIT KICKS OUT JUST BEFORE THE REF COUNTS THREE!

"Apparently Pit can because he just kicked out!" Church stated.

Ben sat up and groaned in frustration before picking Pit back up, kneeing Pit in the stomach several times before bending him over and grabbed him by the waist. He lifted Pit up, and went for a Gutwrench Suplex...Pit lands on his feet! PIT DELIVERS A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO BEN'S SKULL! Ben is completely dazed as he falls to a knee, and Pit took this chance to run at the ropes. The angel bounced off them as Ben stood back on two feet, and spun around while lifting his foot up for the Arrow Shot...

...Ben ducks the Arrow Shot! Pit stumbles forward a bit form missing the move before turning around to face Ben...ONLY FOR BEN TO FLING HIM INTO THE AIR WITH A FREE-FALL! PIT CRASHES DOWN ONTO THE MAT FACE-FIRST! Ben turns Pit over and covers him with a hooked leg! 1...2...

PIT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9! Ben sits up in complete frustration!

"Dammit, this stupid angel won't go away no matter what Ben does!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That just shows how much Pit refuses to lose with his title match so near!" Church replied. "No way is he giving up momentum to this douchebag hero!"

Ben grabbed Pit by the collar, getting into his face and shouting "I'm the hero of the universe! These people LOVE me! What have you done?!" Ben then grabbed Pit by the arm and whipped him into the corner. As the angel slumped in it, Ben ran forward towards the angel, but Pit swiftly caught him with an elbow! Ben backed up holding his jaw as Pit leaped up onto the second turnbuckle, and dived off...MISSILE DROPKICK TO THE CHEST OF BEN! Ben rolled over onto his stomach as Pit slowly stood up, panting from exhaustion. He went to the ropes and slid through to them, standing on the apron. He held the ropes tightly as he waited for Ben to stand up. Once the hero managed to get to his feet, Pit leaped onto the ropes and Springboarded off them towards Ben...

...AND BEN MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AVOIDING THE SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Pit crashes down to the mat hard, the angel crying out as he held his side in pain. Ben gained a hungry, predator-like look on his face as he stalked Pit as he slowly stood up. He grabbed Pit from behind him, holding him in a single-arm straight jacket! Ben twisted him out of it, and pulled him back to him by the arm...

...AND GETS THE ARROW SHOT STRAIGHT TO THE JAW BY PIT!

"And Ben's jaw just got jacked!" Church stated. "Courtesy of an Arrow Shot out of nowhere!"

"Oh no, I hope it's not broken!" Sarge cried out. "That would damage his movie star good looks!"

"You're kidding, right?" Church questioned.

Ben was completely laid out as Pit fell down in exhaustion, crawling towards Ben and draping an arm over him!

1...

...

2...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

The crowd boos loudly at this as Pit manages to get to his feet, disbelief on his face. The angel just shrugged as he picked up Ben once more, and placed his arm under Ben's and around his head. He went to lift up Ben for the Angel Slam, but Ben suddenly began to elbow Pit in the side of the head, stopping him. After several shot, Ben finally elbowed Pit hard enough to force him to let go. Ben grabbed the dazed angel from behind, and lifted him up for another Galaxy Storm...

...and Pit backflips out of his hold and lands behind the hero! Ben turns around to face Pit...ONLY TO GET AN ENZIGURI TO THE SIDE OF THE SKULL! Ben stood limp in the ring before falling down to the mat in a heap. Pit took this chance to crawl to the nearest corner and get on the apron before climbing the corner, as he climbed, Ben managed to come to and slowly made his way to his feet. The angel got to the very top just as Ben got to his feet, and once Ben turned around, Pit dived off...

...AND NEARLY DECAPITATED BEN WITH A DIVING LEG LARIAT! The crowd goes insane as Ben falls onto his stomach from the impact before Pit turned him over for the cover, hooking a leg tightly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT A SPLIT SECOND BEFORE THE THREE!

"Oh thank god!" Sarge stated in relief. "For a moment, I thought Ben was done for!"

"I don't know what's more shocking!" Church said. "The fact that Ben still has his head on his shoulders, or that he actually managed to kick out of that!"

Pit got onto this knees in disbelief, asking the ref if that wasn't three! The ref reitereated it was just a two count, and Pit sighed before grabbing Ben and picking him up. He soon placed the hero between his legs, and hooked both of his arms. The crowd cheered loudly at the position Ben was in as Pit went to lift him up for the Wings of Icarus...

...but Ben suddenly spun out of Pit's hold before he could do so! He grabbed Pit's arm and pulled the angel to him...

_**...AND NAILED HIM DEAD IN THE FACE WITH THE GALAXY**   **STRIKE!**_

"AND PIT FINALLY GOES TO LA-LA LAND!" Sarge cheered. "SUCH A SIGHT!"

"BEN JUST KNOCKED PIT'S LIGHTS OUT WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE!" Church shouted. "PIT MAY BE OUT UNTIL NEXT WEEK!"

The crowd was absolutely pouring out the boos as Pit fell down to the ground, completely out and Ben dropped down with a tired smirk on his face, hooking the leg for the cover!

"Pit..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

_**PIT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT** **2.9999!** _

"You Just Got...WHAT THE?! IT CAN'T BE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT IS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted. "PIT SHOULD BE OUT, BUT THE KID IS STILL GOING! UNREAL!"

The crowd was standing on its feet as Ben looked down at Pit in complete shock before he began pounding the mat in complete frustration! Ben cried out in anger before glaring down at the angel, deciding to finish this once and for all. He picked up the angel and lifted him onto his shoulders Fireman's Carry style. The crowd booed loudly as Ben scowled at them, holding onto the leg and arm of Pit as he went for the Omni-Slam...

...Suddenly, Pit began to struggle in Ben's grasp and managed to get out of it. He landed behind the hero and turned him around, hooking him up for the Angel Slam! Ben elbowed the side of Pit's head again multiple times until the angel was forced to let go of Ben. The angel turned toward Ben, and the hero rushed at him with a clothesline, but Pit ducked it! Ben bounced off the ropes back at Pit...ONLY TO RUN INTO A GAMENIGIRI FROM PIT! Ben swayed on his feet as he was completely out of it, until Pit hooked him up, lifted him up...

...AND DRILLED HIM WITH THE ANGEL SLAM!

"ANGEL SLAM!" Church shouted. "Pit finally hits it! The end may finally be near in this amazing match!"

"No Ben! Don't let that damn dirty Blue win!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ben was laid out across the mat and Pit leaned against the ropes in exhaustion for a moment. He got off of the ropes and signaled the end of the match to the crowd, who cheered even louder. Pit waited on Ben, ready to finish this when...

"Hello...so-called Angel..."

Pit shot his head up at the sound of the voice as the crowd looked as confused as he did. He looked around a bit until his eyes fell on the titantron, as soon did everyone else's, and on the Titantron stood none other than the Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger, a sneer plastered on his face.

"JASON?!" Church exclaimed. "What the hell is that guy doing?! We have a match going on now!"

"Pit is his opponent at Royal Reckoning, so he obviously has something to say!" Sarge replied.

"During a match?! Come on!" Church stated.

"Lemme ask you something...If your such an angel, why do you kill? I thought Angels were beings of purity and light, yet you go around slicing and or shooting things. Doesn't sound so holy to me!" Snarled Jason as he walked into what seemed to be a palace, Pit narrowing his eyes at the Mobian hyrbrid at those words. "Y'know, I always did love these palaces, the Warden would never, ever lemme near them, though...Heh, guess this is my chance to see one!" Grinned Jason evilly as the camera followed him inside.

...Inside the palace stood a statue of Palutena! Jason then shoulders what seems to be a Sledgehammer! Pit's eyes widen at the sight of this!

"Oh crap! That's a statue of Palutena, the Goddess of Light that Pit serves!" Church exclaimed. "And Jason has got a sledgehammer! I don't like where this is going!"

"Tick tock, Pit, tick tock...Royal Reckoning ain't that far, a place where the clash of a so-called angel and a devil shall meet, where good and evil will collide..."

Jason then moves closer to the statue and moves a hand along it.

"There's a saying in life, little Pit...'Payback is a bitch!'...Rumor has it, this goddess punishes the wicked, yet she resembles one of many sins...Sloth. She can't get off her ass and do it herself, making poor little Pit do all the work, staining his hands in blood and being a hypocrite, killing is wrong is what people teach these days, eh?" Muttered Jason.

Jason then raises the Sledgehammer. "Your meant to be an angel, yet you wrestle, wrestling involves HURTING people and Angels ain't meant to hurt nothin'... So, instead of being an Angel..."

...

**_"You're more like the devil!"_**  Said Jason in a sinister manner, he lifts the Sledgehammer and breaks off one of the statue's arms with it with a laugh!

"OH SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "JASON JUST DESTROYED A PART OF THAT STATUE! A STATUE OF THE GODDESS! IS HE INSANE?!"

"NOW THAT TAKES SOME REAL BALLS, JASON! WELL DONE!" Sarge cheered.

Pit's face turned into one of absolute horror and distraught as the crowd gasped at the actions of Jason, who just laughed insanely. "What's wrong, Pit? It's only a statue!" Laughed Jason, breaking off a portion again.

"HAHAHA! Haven't had this much fun in ages! Pit...at Royal Reckoning, I'll punish you for YOUR sins!" Sneered Jason as he started smashing the statue again til' it was nothing but rubble. Pit had a complete look of despair on his face once Jason had finished his deed!

"By the way, you may wanna turn around..." Ended Jason as he left the disgraced palace and broken statue, the Titantron going dark.

Pit, emotionally distraught, could only do as Jason told him...AND WAS GREETED BY A BIG BOOT FROM BEN! Pit fell down to the mat as Ben fell to a knee, an angry scowl on his face!

"Son of a bitch, I forgot about Ben thanks to Jason, just like Pit!" Church exclaimed. "And now Pit's going to pay for it!"

Ben picked up Pit once more and lifted him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! He grabbed Pit's leg and arm...

_**...AND LANDED THE**   **OMNI-SLAM!**_

"DAMMIT, OMNI-SLAM CONNECTS!" Church cursed. "DON'T TELL ME IT'S GOING TO END LIKE THIS!"

"This time, Pit..." Sarge began.

Ben dropped down and covered Pit, hooking both legs.

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_3!_ **

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed, slamming his hands on the table.

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Here is your winner, Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

The crowd was near thunderous with the boos, some still in disbelief in what they had just seen form Jason. Ben got off of Jason, panting like crazy but a big ol' smirk on his face. The ref raised his hand in victory and he soaked it in big time before climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, throwing his arms out and shouting "Rejoice! Your hero has just won!" This only caused the crowd to boo even louder if this was possible and they chanted "Ben Sucks! Ben Sucks!"

"I don't believe what I just saw..." Church said. "Thanks to that damn Jason and his unbelievable actions, Ben took advantage of a distracted Pit to gain this victory!"

"That was so damn smart of Ben!" Sarge praised. "Only a hero could be so smart in the heat of the battle!"

"Doesn't change the fact that this victory was only thanks to Jason!" Church replied.

Ben got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, walking up the rampway with a satisfied smirk on his face. Once he left to backstage, Pit finally began to stir and slowly managed to get himself to a sitting position. All quieted down in the arena, not knowing exactly what to make of the situation. Pit looked down at the mat with a completely distraught, horrified look on his face before looking up the ceiling. Pit tried to hold back up what seemed to be a flurry of emotions, muttering "Palutena..." before hanging his head back down, shaking it in a furious motion as he buried his face into his hands, an emotionally hurt expression evident on him.

"I have never seen Pit like this before..." Church muttered. "That damn Jason took things too far. He practically insulted Pit and his entire life in the worst way possible! He even destroyed a statue of the goddess before his eyes!"

"So what? It's just a statue! It's nothing to act like a crybaby over!" Sarge mocked.

"You idiot, the statue was of the goddess that Pit serves with happiness and joy!" Church shouted at him. "Destroying it the way he did was basically disgracing the goddess and practically heaven itself!"

"So what? Pit should just be a man about this! It's nothing to get upset over!" Sarge said stupidly.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Church glared at Sarge. "Man, who knows what is going through Pit's head after Jason's words and actions! All I know is that I hope that Pit takes the damn Intercontinental Title off of Jason at Royal Reckoning!"

* * *

The scene goes to the backstage area to another locker room, where we see the Mushroom Kingdom all gathered in the room, and apparently they were very much praising Toad, who soaked it all up with a big smile on his face.

"That was just awesome what you did out there!" Luigi praised, patting the Cruiserweight Champion on the shoulder. "You completely owned Tidus on the mic with what you said about him! And you finally took him down a couple of notches with that awesome kick to the balls! That's what Tidus thinks he could be on the level of anyone from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Thanks Luigi!" Toad smirked. "And not only that, I beat Edd from PCUW at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! I beat the guy who was both the PCUW X-Division Champion AND the Toon Cruiserweight Champion! So that means I am automatically the best Cruiserweight in ALL of Fiction Wrestling! Tidus thinks he can beat me? He doesn't stand a chance! And you had a good night too, Luigi! You finally got some vengeance on those two animals, Tails and Knuckles!"

"I know! It felt so good after being beaten by them two weeks in a row!" Luigi chuckled. He then motioned to Yoshi behind him. "And now that I have Yoshi as my partner, we're going to crush those Sonic Heroes at Royal Reckoning! After all, did you see how Yoshi DOMINATED those two? Demolished them? We're going to cut their little reign short, right Yoshi?"

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur nodded strongly.

"Well I'm glad you two had something to be happy about..." Peach grumbled. "Because in case you didn't notice...I JUST GOT KNOCKED EARLIER TONIGHT! And because of that, my one-on-one title match has just become a Triple Threat! That's so unfair!"

"Princess Peach, please calm down..." Daisy begged, still hurting from the beatdown she suffered at the FWAs. "Yes, you may have gotten knocked out and lost, but it was only because of the brooding Lightning! She interfered and hit you with the title belt! If it wasn't for her, you would have taken down that stupid Tifa no problem!"

"And besides, Princess, so what if it's a Triple Threat?" Luigi assured her. "You're still better than those little girls any day! After all, they aren't royalty like you are! You're a seven-time Women's Champion in UCA, that's a record! The two of them put together can't handle you! Triple Threat or not, you're victory is assured, Your Majesty."

Peach remained silent for a bit before smirking at the words. "Heh, you're right. What I was so angry about?" Peach giggled. "Now that I think about, I KNOW I'm going to dominate that Triple Threat! Tifa may have gotten lucky tonight, but at Royal Reckoning, you're going to be looking at a record eight-time Women's Champion!"

The Mushroom Kingdom all cheered at the statement and celebrated their high spirits...except for Mario, who stood next to the lockers with an unreadable expression on his face as he held his World Title. Luigi saw this and came up to his brother Mario.

"Brother Mario, be happy." Luigi said. "This is a joyous occasion, the Mushroom Kingdom is on fire! Celebrate! Why aren't you happy right now?"

Mario snapped his attention to Luigi, anger in his eyes, which froze up Luigi. "Want to know why I'm not happy?...WHY I'M NOT JUMPING FOR JOY?!" Mario shouted; the rest of the locker room practically froze. "Let's see! First off, at the FWAs that damn Chaos the Hedgehog dared to insult me, the greatest champion ever! He called me weak, he called me the saddest being he ever met! He dared to say I was holding onto my 'glory days' for dear life, and that I was shell of who I once was in Fiction Wrestling! Who does that damn hedgehog thinks he is to say such things about me, Super Mario?! And then there is Tails, who dared to even SUGGEST that Sonic was better! Mamma mia, he pissed me the hell off with what he said, about Sonic 'beating' me in UCA and WWE! He dared to proclaim that I would lose my World Title to Sonic at Royal Reckoning! I was forced to wrestle in the opening of the show, while Sonic gets to speak practically at the end of the show! THAT is why I am not HAPPY!"

"Mario..." Peach muttered, a bit of fear in her eyes at his rage.

Luigi gulped before speaking once more. "I...I see where you are coming from, Brother Mario. It is very wrong what has been said about you, what's been done to you."

"I am damn tired of people saying Sonic is better than me!" Mario growled. "That despite my accomplishments, I can't match up to him! Well...I will prove them all wrong! I will prove them all wrong..."

* * *

_(Promo)_

_"A hedgehog was taken out of the game..."_

_Mario slams down the steel steps on Sonic's leg multiple time relentlessly, sandwiching it between the steel steps it was placed on as the Mushroom Kingdom on!_

_"THE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAVE JUST DEMOLISHED SONIC'S LEG!" Church exclaimed. "HOLY SHIT, SONIC'S LEG MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!"_

_"By a champion who will do anything it take to stay on top..."_

_Toad blasts Knuckles in the back of the head with the title belt at Ragnarok, allowing Mario to pin him! 1-2-3!_

_"DAMMIT! MARIO ESCAPES AGAIN!" Church cursed. "MARIO ESCAPES WITH THE DAMN WORLD TITLE!"_

_"SUCK IT, BLUES! THE REDS WIN AGAIN!" Sarge cheered._

_"A champion who seemed unable to topple with his cheating ways..."_

_"I am Super Mario, the greatest gaming icon in history, the greatest wrestler in the history of Fanfiction Wrestling!" Mario shouted. "No one but me deserves to be the World Heavyweight Champion, so you all better learn to respect it!_

_"But now...he must once again face his greatest rival who has come back for vengeance..."_

_The crowd once again blows up into cheers as Mario looked at the stage in shock as the one who comes out is none other than..._

_... **SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**_

_"IT'S SONIC!" Church yells. "SONIC'S BACK! AFTER SIX MONTHS OF BEING INJURED AT THE HANDS OF MARIO, SONIC IS BACK IN UCA! SONIC IS GOING TO BE CHALLENGING MARIO AT ROYAL RECKONING!"_

_"And must now face his coming penance in one of the most grueling matches ever..."_

_"Oh, and one more thing Mario" Force said. "...your match with Sonic..."_

_"...will be **LAST...MAN...STANDING!"**_

_"At Royal Reckoning, one of Fiction Wrestling's greatest rivalries will be reignited when Sonic challenges Mario for the World Heavyweight Title in a Last Man Standing Match!"_

_Shows rapid clips of Sonic hitting 450 Splashes, Baseball Slides, Springboard Hurricaranas, and the Sonic Driver mixed in with Mario nailing Release Dragon Suplexes, Russian Leg Sweeps, Diving Clotheslines, and the Super Mario Splash before switching to clips from their matches at Summer Brawl 1992 and Final Clash 1993._

_"Can Sonic finally end the tyrannical reign of Mario...and be the Last Man Standing?"_

_It ends with Mario and Sonic standing off against each other in a classic staredown._

* * *

"Man, we are to witness one hell of a war at Royal Reckoning." Church noted. "And it's not going to be like that stupid war we Reds and Blues went through at Blood Gulch. No, this will be a true war!"

"How dare you mock our grand war that we had!" Sarge angrily stated. "But you are right, Mario and Sonic will enter a brutal battle that will ultimately see the great Red, Mario come out on top!"

"And Mario was pissed off as hell as we saw earlier!" Church noted. "With Chaos' scathing comments on him at the Awards, as well as all these proclamations that he is not as good as Sonic, Mario is just about to blow a gasket!"

"And I think it's completely wrong that such horrible things are being said about him!" Sarge exclaimed. "How can they think something so ill of one of the greatest, if not THE greatest star ever!"

"Maybe because they give him reason too with his constant cheating?" Church said in an obvious tone. "In any case, we'll get back to that issue later. Because now, it's for time for the main event, for the match that everyone has been waiting for."

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, and is scheduled for one fall!"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd gave a massive mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as the music played and the arena turned blood red with black highlights. Senji came out onto the stage wearing his trademark black coat and the Hardcore Title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore a very excited smirk on his face as his body trembled with what was about to happen before he raised his title in the air, red pyro going off at the sides of him. Senji made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring. He climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised the Hardcore Title high, his eager smirk on his face.

"Introducing first, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

"Senji has been waiting for this match all week and rightfully so!" Church said. "He finally gets to face the man he's been wanting to face, Red! And he wants to win bad!"

"He wants that boost to his career that comes from beating Red big time!" Sarge stated. "And as much as that, he wants the fight that comes with facing Red! And the Deadman is getting just that!"

"No doubt this will be a fight that will satisfy Senji, but as much as he wants to win..." Church said.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"...but Red wants to win just as much!" Church said.

The crowd exploded in thunderous cheers as the lights turned red and when the music picked up, Red came out onto the stage, the crowd going crazy at the sight of him. Wearing his trademark jacket and vest, Red looked out towards the crowd for a few moments before smiling, tipping his hat over his eyes and raised his fist into the air. He walked down the ramp, fist raised high as he came to the ring and leaped onto the apron. He entered the ring and walked across it, staring down Senji for a moment before climbing the turnbuckle and raised his fist high into the air once more, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"The eight-time World Champion is looking to accomplish final goal in Fiction Wrestling and become a ten-time World Champion!" Church said. "And he feels that he needs to beat Senji to do so!"

"Red is placing the pressure on himself, because if he loses then it may show he can't pull it off!" Sarge stated. "But a win can show he can reach the final goal! But can he do it, that's the question!"

"It certainly is! It's the question of who wants it more!" Church stated. "But no matter who wins, we are definitely going to be in for one hell of a match!"

Red took off his hat and vest and placed them on the steps while Senji took off his coat and handed his title to the ref. After giving the title to ringside, the ref checked on both of them before finally ringing the bell. Red and Senji immediately came at each other, and Senji caught Red with a right hand in the middle of the ring. Senji backed up Red into the corner with a relentless barrage of punches, and began pounding on Red with fists until Red caught one! Red then began to deliver a barrage of his own punches to Senji, backing him back up to the middle of the ring once more. Red grabbed Senji's arm and whipped him into the ropes, but Senji reversed and whipped Red into the ropes instead. Senji bent for a Back Body Drop as Red bounced back to him, but Red stopped and struck him in the chest with his leg! Senji stood up holding his chest, and Red bounced off the ropes once more at him, but Senji caught him and went to lift him up, but Red used the momentum to land behind Senji! He grabbed Senji in a waistlock and pushed him into the ropes, which the Deadman held onto as Red released the hold and rolled backwards away from him. Senji rushed at Red as he stood up and lifted his leg up for a Big Boot, but Red ducked it, causing Senji to stumble forward. The Deadman turned around, and was lifted up for a Body Slam by Red, but landed behind Red. Senji lifts Red onto his shoulders for the Invisible Black early as the crowd pops! Wait! Red slips off Senji's shoulder and lands behind back-to-back, and now hooks him up for the Poke-Flow! Senji gets slips away in time and the two stand off with one each other! The crowd claps in appreciation at the two's opening display!

"Man, what a display from these two guys!" Church exclaimed. "They seem perfectly matched in the opening minutes!"

"But how long will that last until one of them gets the advantage?" Sarge questioned.

Senji flashed a smirk at his opponent, and Red couldn't help but do the same before the two charged at one another again! They met in a lock-up, which quickly had Senji pushing Red back into the ropes, and the momentum of it caused both of them to go over the top rope and land on the ground! Both stood up, and Senji grabbed Red's head and slammed it against the barricade! Senji smirked before slamming Red's head against the barricade several time, leaving Red slumped against it. Senji picked up Red, backed him up a bit, and whipped him into the steel steps! But Red leaps onto them once he reaches them! Senji dashes at Red...Red dives off the steps and nails a Diving Clothesline on him! The crowd cheers as Senji falls to the ground and Red quickly picks him up before lifting him up and nailing a Vertical Suplex on the padded concrete, Senji's back arching in pain!

"Red has taken control, and damn, that must hurt!" Church said. "That padding doesn't offer too much protection!"

"But Senji is one tough bastard as we all know!" Sarge admitted. "It will take more than that to keep him down!"

Red picked up Senji and threw him into the ring before sliding in and making the cover on Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Red stood up before planting a knee across the back, causing Senji to groan in pain. Red followed up with several more knees to the back before picking him up and hitting a Scoop Slam on him. Red bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop across Senji's neck before picking him up once more and whipping him into the corner. Senji slumped in the corner until Red ran at him and nailed a Running Dropkick on him! Senji staggered out of the corner and was suddenly nailed with a Back Body Drop by Red! Senji arched his back in pain as Red dropped down for the cover! 1...2...

NO! Senji kicks out before three!

"Red is targeting the back of Senji!" Church stated. "Red is a very crafty veteran! He knows exactly how to target a body part!"

"And if that back gets injured, then you can kiss Senji's chances of winning goodbye!" Sarge stated.

Red picks up Senji once more, and nails the Deadman with a swift Russian Leg Sweep! Senji hisses in pain as he holds his back until Red picks him up once more. The Pokemon Master puts him in the Suplex position, and hooks the leg! He goes to lift him up for the Indigo Crusher (99 Crusher)...but Senji suddenly began to strike Red in the gut with his free hand. After a few more shots, Senji manages to free his leg, hooks Red's own leg...and lands a Fisherman Suplex out of nowhere! The crowd cheers as Red holds his back and Senji tries to stand up. The Deadman gets to his feet near the corner as Red also managed to stand up as well. Red see Senji and charges at him, but the Deadman sidestepped him, causing Red to go crashing into the corner! Red staggers away from it and turns around...AND NEARLY GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF BY A HUGE LARIAT FROM SENJI!

"Oh damn! Red damn near got decapitated by Senji!" Church exclaimed

"And this is the part where Senji starts to get brutal with Red!" Sarge stated.

Senji quickly covered Red off the Lariat! 1...2...Red kicks out! Senji wasted no motion and began delivering vicious punches to the skull of Red, unrelenting in his assault! After a big barrage of punches and closed fists, Senji grabbed Red and lifted him up and whipped him into the ropes, going for another Lariat as he came back, but Red ducked it! Red bounced off the ropes once more as Senji turned around...AND THE DEADMAN CATCHES RED WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Cover! 1...2...Red kicks out at 2.75! Senji picked up Red, and whipped him, and held onto the arm, stopping Red in his tracks. He pulled him back and lifted Red into the air...

..and Red gets out of his hands and lands behind him! Red grabs him in a waistlock, and lands a German Suplex on Senji! He bridges it into a pin! 1...2...Senji kicks out at 2.8! Senji held his neck and back as Red got up and went to pick up Senji, but the Hardcore Champion suddenly headbutted Red in the gut. Red doubled over in pain as Senji headbutted him in the gut again! Senji then shot up and landed an European Uppercut across the jaw, causing Red to back up into the corner from the impact! Senji ran forward and squashed Red with a vicious Corner Clothesline! Red walked out of the corner dazed as Senji ran at the ropes and bounced off them towards Red...AND NAILS A BIG BOOT TO RED'S HEAD! Red is laid out as Senji drops for the cover!

1...

2...

Red kicks out before the three count!

"Senji's way of wrestling ain't pretty, folks." Church stated. "It's smash-mouth and in your face!"

"And when Senji gets in your face, he will beat it to a pulp!" Sarge said.

Senji grabbed Red and picked him up, quickly backing him into the corner, viciously driving his shoulder into Red's stomach several times. The wind was taken out of Red as Senji followed up with repeated punches, each one being harder than the last as Red slowly slid down the corner to a sitting position. Eventually, the ref pulled Senji away from Red and told him to watch the fists. Senji frowned at the ref before moving past him towards Red, but Red suddenly shot a leg out and kicked Senji in the knee! This caused Senji to lose his footing and fall to a knee, and Red took advantage by standing up, grabbing Senji's head...Swinging Neckbreaker on Senji! Red hooks the leg on Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out at 2.7! Red picked up Senji, and went to lift him up for a Suplex! Senji however wouldn't budge, and after several tries, Senji suddenly lifted Red for a Suplex!...

...but Red slipped out of it and landed behind Senji! He leaped and grabbed Senji's...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A BACKSTABBER!

"Backstabber! Right to the back that Red worked on earlier!" Church shouted.

"If his back wasn't cracked, I'll be surprised!" Sarge stated.

Senji falls to the amt, arching his back in immense pain as Red hooked both legs for the pin!

1...

2...

Senji shoots the shoulder up at 2.89!

Panting a bit, Red slightly admired Senji's endurance before grabbing Senji and picked him up before lifting him onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry. With a deep breath, Red spun Senji off his shoulders...

...and Senji landed on his feet before Red could hit his move! Surprised, Red ran at Senji, only for the Deadman to lift him up by the legs and plant him with a Flapjack! Red shot up to his knees holding his face and chest in pain before Senji grabbed him, pulled him to him by the arm, lifted him up into the air in a Military-Press...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE WONDERLAND WHIP!

"Wonderland Whip connects!" Church exclaimed. "Red's spine was just jarred big time!"

"That is one whip that Red doesn't want to experience again!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji quickly hooked the leg in an excited pin!

1...

2...

Red shoot the shoulder up at 2.9!

The crowd cheers loudly as Senji sits up in surprise before shaking his head. The Deadman got up and picked Red up to his knees, and began delivering vicious elbows to back of his head! Red was dropped every time, only to be brought back to his knees and dealt another elbow to the head! After a few moments of this, Senji placed Red on his hands and knees with a smirk before bouncing off the ropes towards the downed Red...

...and the Pokemon Master drops the Deadman with a Drop Toe Hold! Before Senji could figure out what happened, Red quickly transitioned himself to the front of Senji, wrapped his legs around Senji's arm, wrapped his hands around Senji's face...

...AND LOCKS IN A CROSSFACE! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"CROSSFACE! CROSSFACE!" Church exclaimed. "Red just locked in a crossface out of nowhere!"

"We all know Senji's one tough bastard, but how long can he last in the crossface?" Sarge questioned.

Senji's eyes widened as he gave out a slight cry of pain as Red wrenched the head back with his arms! The crowd was loud at this move, with some fans chanting "Tap! Tap!" while others were begging for Senji not to tap! Senji tried to pry the hands off of his face, but Red was not letting go any time soon! Slamming his fist down on the mat, a determined Senji began to crawl to the ropes with his free hand, Red continually applying pressure on the hold! Gritting his teeth in pain, Senji inched closed with Red in tow until he was only inches away! Senji reached out for the ropes, and Red pulled back even harder on the head!

Senji was just fingertips away...

Senji suddenly rolls backwards and rolls up Red in a pin, Crossface still locked in!

"Oh shit! Senji just rolled up Red out of nowhere!" Church said in surprise.

"And the Crossface is still locked in! Senji may get him here!" Sarge replied.

1...

...

2...

...

RED KICKS OUT AS HE LETS GO OF THE HOLD!

"Red manages to release the hold in time to kick out!" Church stated. "If he didn't do that, he would've been done for!"

Both men manage to get to their feet, and Red was stopped in his tracks by a kick to the gut from Senji! Senji then proceeded to deliver a punch to the skull of Red, dazing him! Smirking at the hit, Senji began nail punch after hard punch to Red's face, each one dazing the Pokemon Master more and more, but Red remained on his feet, albeit wobbly! After several more hits, Senji backed up a bit and pulled his fist back for an extra hard punch! With a smirk on his face, Senji moved forward and threw the fist as hard as he could...

...and Red caught it before it could hit! Taken back, Senji was slow to react as Red went behind him, placing a hammerlock on him and then his arm behind his head! Red spun around...

...AND DROPS SENJI WITH THE RED SPIN (CM Punk's Pepsi Twist)! The crowd is cheering loudly as Red hooks the leg as quickly as he could!

1...

...

2..

...

SENJI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"Senji was caught completely caught off guard by the Red Spin!" Church stated.

"And that nearly cost him the match!" Sarge stated. "If he were a true Red, Senji would have seen that coming!"

Red got up to his feet and made his way to the nearest corner, and got on the apron before making his way up to the top. Once he reached the top turnbuckle, he waited for Senji to make his way to his feet. Slowly, Senji got onto his knees, and after a few moments got up to his feet and turned towards Red's direction. At the moment, Red dived off to Senji...

...AND GETS HIS HEAD KICKED OFF IN MID-AIR BY A BICYCLE KICK FROM SENJI!

"GREAT SODIUM CHLORIDE!" Sarge shouted. "Red's head just got sent all the way to Blood Gulch!"

"Senji just booted Red's head off in mid-air!" Church said. "Shades of Jecht on that one! This could be it!"

Red falls to the mat in a heap as the crowd is going wild and Senji drops down with a smirk and covers him!

1...

...

2...

...

RED ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"Damn! Red somehow kicks out!" Church exclaimed. "The resilience of Red is showing here right now!"

"Red may not act like a true Red at times, but he certainly has the tougness of a true Red!" Sarge admitted.

Senji stood on his knees looking at Red in disbelief before shaking his head with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Red by the hair and picked him up to his feet, bent him forward and then hooked the arms, went to lift him up...

...Red lifted Senji over him and hit a Back Body Drop on him! Senji arched his already hurt back in pain as Red leaned against the ropes, panting as he tried to regain himself. Senji managed to get back to his feet, and once he saw Red, he ran at him full speed...only for Red to pull down the top rope, and Senji went over them due to his own momentum! Senji however managed to land on his feet outside the ring. Red wasted no motion as he quickly stood up and ran at the ropes and bounced off them. Senji turned around to get back into the ring...

...ONLY FOR RED TO HIT HIM WITH A BASEBALL SLIDE! Senji was sent crashing abdomen-first into the announce table, knocking the wind out of him!

"Oh boy, the action just got up close and personal for us!" Church stated.

"We always have the best seats in the house for seeing great violence!" Sarge said.

Red slid out of the ring and came over to Senji who was leaning across the announce table in pain. The Pokemon Master grabbed Senji's head and proceeded to slam it across the table! Senji dazed, Red decided it wasn't enough and slammed his head against the table! Red then began to slam the head against the table over and over again in a flurry of adrenaline! Once done, Senji slumped against the table, completely out of it as the crowd cheered loudly at the actions of Red. The former World Champion looked out at the crowd for a moment before his eyes laid down on the announce table once more, and suddenly a light bulb went off in it...AND HE PROCEEDED TO TAKE OFF THE COVERING OF THE TABLE! The crowd went wild with cheers as Red pulled out the TV monitors!

"Hey, what the hell are you doing taking apart our table?!" Sarge questioned.

"Remember, Red was the first UCA Hardcore Champion!" Church stated. "He knows how to get extreme when he needs to!"

Once finished, Red noticed the ref's count at seven in the ring, and grabbed Senji's head and slammed it against the table a final time before sliding into the ring and then back out to break the count. Red grabbed Senji and threw him onto the announce table and got onto it shortly after. Red looked out to the crowd for a moment before picking the Deadman up to his feet and placing himself back-to-back to him, hooking the head and the leg, the crowd standing to their feet at what this entailed.

"Oh shit!" Church cursed. "He's looking for a Poke-Flow through our announce table! Sarge, move out of the way!"

"Not our announce table!" Sarge pleaded. "Anything but our announce table!"

Red went for the Poke-Flow...but Senji suddenly elbowed Red in the side before he could do so! Red groaned in pain before Senji began elbowing Red's side multiple times until the Pokemon Master let go of him! Senji turned around and spun Red around to face him, and kicked in the gut! With Red doubled over, Senji hooked the arms...lifted him up...

**_...AND DROVE HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH THE CROW CLAW! THE CROWD IS PRACTICALLY_   _UNGLUED!_**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted. "SENJI JUST DROVE RED THROUGH OUR TABLE WITH CROW CLAW! BOTH ARE COMPLETELY LAID OUT!"

"Farewell table, you did us proud this night..." Sarge saluted the broken table.

The crowd was exploding with cheers as both wrestlers were laid out across the remains of the table. The ref counted to 3 at the two being out of the ring, and at the count of 5, Senji began to stir in the remains, and regaining himself, he slowly stood up and grabbed Red as he did so. Once on his feet, he picked up Red and threw his broken body into the ring. Senji slid into the ring as the ref was at the count of 8, and turned over Red, hooking the leg as he pinned him.

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**RED ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT** _ **2.999!**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted in shock. "RED KICKED OUT?! HOW WAS HE ABLE TO DO THAT?!"

"RED HAS TAPPED INTO THE POWER OF THE REDS!" Sarge proclaimed. "IT SAVED HIM IN HIS HOUR OF NEED!"

Senji sat up in shock as the crowd went wild and chanted "Red! Red! Red!" Frustration set in for Senji as he pounded his fist against the mat before getting up to his feet. Senji proceeded to stomp several times across the chest before landing an Elbow Drop on Red! He picked up Red to his his feet before whipping him into the corner. Red slumped against it as Senji backed up to the adjacent corner before running full speed at Red! The Pokemon Master suddenly moved out of the way, causing Senji to crash chest-first into the corner! The Deadman backed out of the corner holding his chest, and Red came up behind him, grabbed him..

...and nailed a Back Suplex on him! Both men laid across the mat completely exhausted for a few moments before both began to move. Senji managed to push himself to his feet while Red used the ropes to pull himself up. Once up, Senji turned towards Red and walked towards, when Red shot out with a Drop Toe Hold, dropping Senji across the middle rope! Senji stood to his feet holding his throat in pain and turned around...only to be kicked in the gut! RED PLANTS SENJI WITH A SNAP DDT!

"Red spikes Senji straight on his head!" Church stated.

"Senji would've lost brain cells if he had any!" Sarge said.

Red manages to hook the leg for the cover!

1...

2..

SENJI KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Red slowly sat up panting like hell before making his way to his feet and picking Senji up, lifting him up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry one more time! Just as he was about to spin him off, Senji suddenly got off his shoulders and landed behind Red! He lifted Red onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack, the crowd popping like crazy! Senji was ready to flip him off, but Red suddenly begins to elbow Senji in the side of the head a few times! This causes Senji to let go of him, and Red lands behind him. The Pokemon Master ran at the ropes as Senji faced him and bounced off them, ducking a punch from the Deadman! Red bounced off the ropes again as Senji turned around...

...BOTH MEN TAKE EACH OTHER DOWN WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"And now both men are down!" Church stated. "My God, what a match this is! These two are just tearing the house done right now!"

"These two are so evenly matched!" Sarge said. "They want to so badly, but only one can be a true Red!"

Both Red and Senji were laid out across the mat as the crowd was near insane with their cheers, chanting "This Is Awesome! This Is Awesome!" Eventually, both of them managed to come to and turned over on their stomachs and slowly pushed themselves to their feet. Once they were standing, Senji nailed a hard right hand to Red's face, garnering a "Yay" from the crowd. Suddenly, Red retaliated with a Knife Edge Chop, prompting a "Woooo!" from the crowd! Senji fought back with another right, with Red replying with another Knife Edge Chop! The two soon began trading punches and chops, the crowd responding accordingly! Eventually, after Red nailed another to the chop to the now red chest of Senji, Senji finally brought down Red with HARD Lariat! Senji leaned against the ropes, exhausted as hell for a few moments before going back to Red and picking him up. He kicked him the gut before hooking his arms...

...Red spun out of the hold and pulled Senji to him by the arm! He lifted the Deadman onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry style...he spun Senji off his shoulders...dropped to a knee as he did so...

...AND NAILS THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO (Fireman's Carry Spun Out Into Facebreaker Knee Smash)!

"JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO! Church shouted. "There's one journey Senji doesn't want take again!"

"And it's a journey that knocked Senji's light out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji lied across the mat near unconscious as Red covered him, managing to hook the leg.

1...

...

2...

...

SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!

"DAMN! SENJI KICKS OUT AGAIN!" Church exclaimed. "THAT ONE HAD TO BE INSTINCT!"

"SENJI IS ONE TOUGH DEADMAN BASTARD, I"LL GIVE HIM THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Red slowly sat up, propped by his arm, saying "What do I have to do?" Shaking his head, Red stood to his feet, sweat dripping down his body as he picked up Senji and backed him into a corner. He then grabbed Senji and lifted him up onto the turnbuckle. He climbed up there with him, and the placed him in the Suplex position. The crowd cheered as they saw Red stand on the very top of the corner along with Senji...and Senji began to punch Red in the gut! Red's grip loosened, and Senji punched Red in the stomach over and over again until the Pokemon Master let go of him! Senji then grabbed Red, lifted him up, dived off...

_**...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH A TOP-ROPE**   **SPINEBUSTER!**_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Church called. "A FUCKIN' TOP ROPE SPINEBUSTER! THAT WAS INSANE!"

"SENJI IS PULLING OUT ALL THE STOPS TO WIN HERE!" Sarge said.

The crowd came unglued once more as Red was laid out, Senji lying a ways from him in complete exhaustion. After a few seconds, Senji began to turn over, raising his arm in the air, and eventually, he draped his arm over Red's body!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**RED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT** **2.9999!** _

"FUDGE POPS, HOW THE HELL IS RED DOING THIS?!" Sarge shouted.

"IT HAD TO BE THE TIME SENJI TOOK PINNING RED!" Church explained. "IF HE PINNED HIM IMMEDIATELY, HE MAY HAVE WON!"

Both men stayed laid out across the mat as the crowd cheered, with one half chanting "Let's Go Red!", and the other chanting "Let's Go Senji!" The ref began counting them out, and at the count of 5, both men began to stir once more. They soon started to stand up, and at the count of 8, both men stood on their feet, albeit exhausted. Red threw a punch at Senji, but the Deadman caught it and struck Red with one of his own! Senji began to fire off a load of punches to the face of Red, backing up the Pokemon Master into the ropes. Senji then grabbed the arm and whipped Red into the adjacent ropes, and when he came back...

LOU THESZ PRESS! Senji begins to punch Red in the face multiple times with all the energy he could muster before getting off of him and giving out a battle cry, much to the delight of the crowd. Senji then began to stalk Red as he turned over on his stomach, begging for him to get up. Red managed to push himself to his feet and backed up to Senji a bit out of it! Senji lifted Red onto his shoulder in an Argentine Rack...Senji smirked wildly as he grabbed the leg...flipped Red off his shoulder...

...RED LANDS ON HIS FEET IN FRONT OF SENJI! Senji is stunned and unable to block the kick to gut by Red, who then places him in the Suplex position...hooks the leg...lifts him up...

...AND DRILLS HIM WITH THE INDIGO CRUSHER! Red has Senji pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted. "NEITHER MAN WILL NOT LOSE! NEITHER MAN WILL NOT DIE!"

"IT'S ALL ABOUT VICTORY TO THESE TWO!" Sarge stated. "TO THEM, VICTORY MEANS SO MUCH! THEY CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!"

Red pounded the mat several times in frustration before sighing and weakly making it back to his feet. He managed to drag Senji back to his feet before kicking him in the gut. He placed Senji in a Front Facelock, looking for another DDT, but Senji spun out of it! The Deadman went for a clothesline, but Red ducked it in time! Senji turned around and Red ran at him...ONLY TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY A BIG BOOT! Red was laid out until Senji dragged him back to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Senji bent forward for a Back Body Drop, but Red leaped over him and stopped behind him! Senji stood up to deal with Red...BUT RED SUDDENLY GOES BACK-TO-BACK WITH HIM! Red hooks the head and leg...he lifts Senji up and over his shoulder...he drops to a sit-out position...

**_...RED DELIVERS THE POKE-FLOW TO SENJI! THE CROWD ABSOLUTELY_   _EXPLODES!_**

"POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW!" Church called. "RED HAS JUST DELIVERED HIS FAMOUS FINISHER!"

"That's all she wrote, my friends! Senji..." Sarge said.

Senji bounces off the mat onto his back and Red covers him, weakly hooking the leg.

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**SENJI SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT**_   ** _2.999999!_**

"You Just Got...SAY WHAT?!" Sarge shouted in complete shock.

"Are...you...KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted in disbelief. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SENJI JUST KICKED OUT OF THE POKE-FLOW! SENJI KICKED OUT OF THE MOVE THAT HAS PUT AWAY SOME OF THE BEST EVER!"

"I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME SUCH A THING HAPPENED!" Sarge exclaimed. "THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! A DREAM I SAY!"

The crowd gasped in disbelief as Red's eyes widened to saucers as he laid alongside Senji, mouth agape in shock. Red managed to sit and looked at Senji before shouting "What do I have to do to beat this guy?!" Red slowly stood up and backed up into a corner, taking a breather as he watched Senji, who began to stir and move. Red watched ass Senji made it to his knees, and once he did, Red ran at him and nailed a Dropkick to the head, knocking him back down! Senii fell down and Red made his way to Senji and delivered a few punches to the skull before picking him and nailing a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Red stood up and decided to end things once and for all and waited for Senji to get up. Egging him on, Red watched as Senji sat up and then pushed himself up to his feet. Once up, Red put himself back-to-back to Senji, and hooked him up once more...

...SENJI LIFTS RED ONTO HIS SHOULDERS ARGENTINE RACK-STYLE! The crowd explodes as Senji stands in the middle ring with Red on his shoulders...he grabs the leg of Red...flips him off of his shouders...drops to a sit-out position...

_**...SENJI LANDS THE INVISIBLE BLACK! THE CROWD IS ON ITS** **FEET!** _

"HOLY SHIT! INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!" Church screamed. "INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!"

"SENJI'S ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT!" Sarge exclaimed. "SENJI'S GOING TO WIN! RED..."

Red laid motionless as Senji turned him over and hooks the leg!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**RED SHOOTS THE SHOULDER UP AT** **2.9999999!** _

"YOU JUST GOT...OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sarge exclaimed.

"UNREAL! JUST UNREAL!" Church shouted. "WE ARE WITNESSING A CLASSIC HERE, RIGHT HERE ON MONDAY NIGHT FLAME!"

Senji rolled off Red and laid across the mat, eyes wide as he pulled at his hair, teeth gritted in frustation! The crowd was clapping at the display were they were seeing and were once again chanting "This Is Awesome! This Is Awesome!" Sighing in frustration, Senji sat up before standing up to his feet, looking down at Red for a moment before deciding to fuck it and went to the nearest corner. He got on the apron, and proceeded to climb the corner.

"Senji climbing the corner?" Sarge questioned. "What is he doing? He never flies through the air!"

"Senji is getting desperate here!" Church stated. "He is very much willing to do anything at this point to win!"

Red turned on his stomach and was on his knees as Senji finally managed to get to the top turnbuckle. As Senji positioned himself at the top, Red got to a knee and saw Senji on the top turnbuckle. Just as the Deadman was about to dive off, Red suddenly shot towards him and struck him flush in the face with a hard right, causing him to lose his balance and get crotched on the top turnbuckle! Red leans on the ropes in exhaustion as Senji bends over in pain from his lower regions! Seeing Senji in the position he was in, Red willed himself onward as he climbed up the turnbuckle to meet Senji, and began punching him in the face several times. Red began to move Senji around on the turnbuckle until he was sitting on it with his back turned to Red. Red clubbed a few blows to the back of Senji before turning around, back-to-back with Senji at the top. He grabbed Senji's head and leg and stood tall on top with Senji in tow...the crowd stood as well...he lifted Senji over his shoulders and dived off...

_**...SUPER POKE-FLOW ON SENJI FROM THE TOP** **ROPE!** _

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Church shouted. "SUPER POKE-FLOW! FUCKIN' SUPER POKE-FLOW FROM THE TOP!"

"SENJI WAS JUST POKE-FLOWED STRAIGHT TO HELL BY RED!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was going absolutely ape-shit as they chanted "Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" as Senji bounced off the mat in a thunderous before falling onto his back, completely out of it. Red dragged himself over to Senji and covered him, weakly hooking the leg!

"Red's going for the cover!" Church said.

"Senji..." Sarge began.

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_3!_ **

"YOU JUST GOT FUCKING SARGE'D!" Sarge finished.

"RED DID IT! RED HAS BEATEN SENJI!" Church called.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"Here is your winner, 'Pokemon Master' Red!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous with cheers as they clapped in appreciation for both of the competitors in the ring. Red let go of Senji's leg and just laid on his body, completely exhausted and drained as the ref knelt down and raised Red's hand in victory. Eventually, Red managed to regain enough of his strength to get off Senji and make his way to the feet and the ropes, leaning against them. He looked out to the applauding crowd, sweat dripping down his forehead immensely before raising a fist into the air in triumph.

"What a match! What a match!" Church stated, applauding as well. "These two men went to war here on Monday Night Flame! And even a sarcastic guy like me can appreciate what I have just seen!"

"I may think that Red isn't a true Red at times...I may think Senji is insane as hell..." Sarge stated. "But even I must bow down to the awesomeness we have just seen! This was a match worthy of Red eyes!"

"But in the end, Red manages to pull out the win and show us he still has it!" Church stated. "Senji has nothing to be ashamed of though with his effort! He kicked out of the Poke-Flow for God's sake!"

As Red celebrated his win, Senji finally came to and slowly managed to prop himself up on his elbows, frowning as he realized that he lost. Red noticed Senji having finally come to, and walks over to him, grabbing him by the arm and helping him stand on his feet. Senji looks at him bewildered at his actions, and after a bit of staring down Red goes to the side of the ring and asks for the Hardcore Title. He is handed it and Red once against stands off with Senji, who is wondering what the hell he is doing.

"Oh man what is going to happen here?" Church asked.

"A fight's going to break out, I can feel it!" Sarge stated.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Red hands him the Hardcore Title, and Senji looks at it for a moment before slowly taking it. Once he did, Red held out his other hand to Senji, surprising the Deadman. After a few moments, Senji smirked greatly before shaking the hand strongly with Red, prompting a round of applause from the crowd. Red said to Senji "You're going places, Senji! You're going to be the World Champion one day. I know it." Red then grabbed Senji's arm and raised it into the air, the crowd cheering for them the whole time.

"What a show of respect." Church stated. "And to be honest, both men earned respect after their performance tonight."

"And did you hear? Red thinks that Senji will be World Champion one day." Sarge said. "Having Red think that of you is huge!"

"Senji may not have won, but his stock has definitely rose after this match!" Church said. "Kudos to both men for what was an incredible match!"

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, which goes to backstage showing the interview area which shows Donut standing there with mic in hand.

"Man, what a match that was!" Donut commented. "It's matches like those that make the world so full of rainbows and unicorns in my opinion! I'm so glad everyone came out happy in that match! And now, it's time for you all to meet my guest at this time. He's actually come by for another interview from me. It's the King of the World, Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd gave off thunderous boos as Scourge came out onto the screen, a big-time arrogant but happy smirk on his face.

"Scourge, earlier tonight, you defeated your old rival Fox in the middle of the ring." Donut recounted. "Though the win was VERY questionable..."

"Questionable?" Scourge replied, staring at Donut in disbelief, his smirk still on his face. "God, why do I keep getting interviewed by such an effeminate idiot? Seriously, any of the other idiots would be better than you. Who cares if it's questionable or not?! The fact of the matter is that I won the match, end of story! I did what I do best earlier, and that's take advantage of opportunity when I see it! It's what I did last week against Jason and Bowser! And I won! It's what I did against Jak two weeks ago! And I also won then! I am on an absolute roll right now, a roll that no one can stop! A roll that proves that I am the King of the World! And you know what? You don't deserve to be interviewing the King of the World right now! So beat it!"

Scourge ripped the mic from Donut and proceeded to kick him away from the interview area, laughing at Donut's misfortune before speaking again.

"Now that the idiot is out of here, let's get back to business! I am on a three-week win streak right now, and I've got more momentum than anyone else in the Royal Rumble Match! And with me being #30 entrant, it's all but guaranteed that I will walk away a two-time Rumble winner! But something has been bugging me recently, something that has really just got under my skin! And it's the fact that at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards...DISCO KID of all people won an award! Disco Kid! That idiot won an award! Unreal! And what's even more unreal is that he won the Best Talk Show of the Year Award! You mean people actually want to watch that piece of shit talk show  _The Disco Ball_?! You want to see a show hosted by an idiot loser that is overstuffed with outdated crap from the 70s?! God, what is wrong with you people?! You know what...it's about time you people were reintroduced to what a GOOD talk show is! You people need to see a talk show where the host doesn't need to be flamboyant or act like a fool, or is filled with overflashy crap furniture designed to hide the flaws of your show! You people need to a see a talk show that doesn't need all of that...and brings TRUE controversy whenever it's on. That's right, people. Next week, it's going to be the return of UCA's most controversial and most famous talk show ever... _The Raging Scourge!_ Hosted by yours truly, the King of the World! And who will my guest be? Well I've been thinking it over for a bit, but now I know exactly who it will be! My guest next week will be none other...than the eight-time World Champion and one of my biggest rivals, Red! And trust me when I say that I'm going to ask him the tough questions that no one else will ask! And once it's all said and done, you'll understand how much crap that stupid  _Disco Ball_ is. All this just before I win the Royal Rumble Match at Royal Reckoning! You don't want to miss it!"

* * *

The scene on the Titantron chances to Force's office, and fox in question was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up against the desk in a laid-back as he looked at the camera with a big grin on his face. Force's GM of the Year trophy was placed on his desk right next to his feet.

"Hey everybody! This has been one hell of a show tonight, am I right?" Force grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. The crowd cheered loudly in response. "Well that's exactly what I wanted for all of you. You see as the owner and chairman of UCA, it is my honor and duty to bring you the best wrestling experience possible. And as GM of the Year, it is the expectation that I be the best GM possible and make decisions that blow you all away. I don't know if I will this Award next year, but I will be the best GM that you all know and love! And tonight, I have a few announcements for you all!"

"As you all may now know, coming up soon is the  _Best in the World_ X-Over PPV!" Force stated, a smile growing on his face. "It will be the first official crossover PPV that UCA has ever been a part of it and I want it to be a great experience for the UCA fans! So my first announcement concerning the event is about the main event: Team Veteran against the Rookie Revolution in a 10-on-10 Elimination Tag Team Match! Whew, that is one epic match if I've ever seen one! Now UCA is going to have one of it's own veterans join the Team Veteran, and after the performance I just saw, there is no better person for the spot! At  _Best in the World..._ former eight-time World Champion Red will join Team Veteran in the fight against Rookie Revolution!" The crowd went wild at that statement and began chanting "Red! Red! Red!" "And no doubt about it people, it will be a fight that we will never forget!"

"And there is also the Best in the World Tournament for the PPV." Force continued. "Representatives from each company are all put into a single-elimination tourney, and they duke it out with one another until only one is left standing among them all. And that person will be known among them all as the Best! So who is UCA's representative, you ask? I've been thinking on that for awhile. Who could possibly represent UCA in such a big tournament? And I got it! Entering the Best in the World Tournament for UCA...is none other than Crash Bandicoot!" The crowd cheered at that announcement. "Now I know what some of you are all thinking: Why Crash? Why not a rising star like Jason Krueger or the World Champion Mario! Well, I have faith in Crash! He's always been the guy who you never expect to win, but yet somehow manages to come out on top! He's wild, he's unpredictable, he will take any risk imaginable, and works best as an underdog! I believe in Crash, and win or lose, that crazy bandicoot is going to make UCA proud at  _Best in the World!_ _"_

"And with those announcements done, time to move on to next week." Force stated. "The go-home show for Royal Reckoning has gotten pretty big, hasn't it? We got Fox McCloud vs Starforce Megaman in a grudge match, Team 2D vs The Elric Brothers in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, the Keyblade Wielders going up against Jak and Ratchet in a showcase of the Tag Team Division, and there's also Hope against Crash in what will definitely be an exciting high-flying match! And to top it all off, we're going to have the return of  _The Raging Scourge_ with Red as the special guest! Next week is certainly going to be wild, that's for sure! And I think I'm going to add my own spice to it! Senji really impressed me with his performance here tonight, he really showed us why he is the future of this company. And with next week so big, we need to make it something special, so next week on Monday Night Flame..."

"...it will be Senji Kiyomasa defending his Hardcore Title...against Crunch Bandicoot!" The crowd cheered loudly at a title match on Flame. "After all, why not throw a little hardcore action on the show before Royal Reckoning? Plus, I'm sure Senji would just love the fight that is sure to come with it. Well, thanks for your time everybody. I hope everyone has enjoyed tonight's show, and I will see you all next week and at the  _Best in the World_ PPV."

* * *

"Man, Force gave us huge announcements right there!" Church said. "For  _Best in the World,_  Red will join Team Veteran and Crash will be a part of the Best in the World Tourney! And then next week, we're going to have ourselves a Hardcore Title Match!"

"Yeah, but the biggest announcement came before all of that!" Sarge stated. "Next week is the great return of  _The Raging Scourge!_ I love that talk show! So damn exciting!"

"Well, it certainly has had its fair share of moments, and it looks like it's going to have Red as the special guest!" Church stated. "Red and Scourge have one hell of a history, and who knows what Scourge will say to Red!"

"Scourge is going to ask the tough questions that no one else will ask!" Sarge stated. "And I don't know if Red will be able to answer them!"

"All that and more next week!" Church stated. "But tonight, there's one last thing we have for you all..."

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Sonic came out onto the stage with his signature grin on his face, standing there as he looked out to the crowd for a bit before waving the peace sign to them. He ran down the ramp at super speed and then around the ring a couple of times in record time before sliding into the ring and climbing up the turnbuckle, flashing a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic is in the house, ladies and gentlemen, and this is guy is a future Hall of Famer in UCA!" Church stated. "Three-time Intercontinental Champion, five-time Tag Team Champion with the likes of Tails, Knuckles, and even Shadow, and a former Cruiserweight Champion! He won the 1992 Royal Rumble, it's third-ever winner, won Money in the Bank last year, and is a four-time UCA World Heavyweight Champion!"

"It truly sucks that such a Blue abomination has a Hall of Fame resume." Sarge grumbled. "I wish he would just go jump into an inferno..."

"Well, Sonic has asked for this time to speak on some things he wants to talk about." Church explained. "I wonder what he's going to say..."

Sonic leaped off the turnbuckle and got himself a mic before standing in center of the ring, bringing the mic to his lips. "Wow, this has been one hell of a night, hasn't it?" The crowd cheered loudly in approval as a response.

"Tonight, we have had Yoshi debut in UCA, Chaos putting Shadow through a table, Megaman just blasting Fox's head to hell, the Elrics getting one over on Team 2D, Tifa insert herself into the Women's Title match, Jason practically disgracing heaven, and Red and Senji just delivering a classic!" Sonic listed off with a grin. "It's been a night worthy of UCA, no doubt about it! But now, it's my time here tonight, and I've been wanting to speak since I got back! I wanted to talk about this last week, but when I saw I had a match, I didn't think I would have enough time to speak then. But now I got all the time I need to talk about what I need to talk about."

"Now you all know that I've just come back from a six-month leg injury, but you newer fans must be asking "Why did I get a leg injury in the first place? Why am I so mad at Mario?" Well, allow me to tell you a story." Sonic said to the crowd. "Last year, at Final Clash, I won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I proved all of the naysayers who thought I didn't have it anymore wrong by winning the coveted briefcase! And for three months, I waited for the right time to cash it in, to get the World Title back! And that chance arose at the Revolution PPV! At that event, Mario had retained the title in a VERY exhausting match with Link, after he used brass knuckles behind the ref's back. I saw my chance, I ran down the ramp, and cashed-in my contract! And considering our history, and what Mario had been doing, I had no remorse for doing so! When the bell rang, I picked him up and DROPPED him with the Sonic Driver! I thought I was going to win, I was going to get my FIFTH World Title..."

"...when Toad ran down the ramp and distracted the ref from the three count! I was shocked as hell! After all, there's no way in hell Toad could've reacted fast enough with my surprise cash-in to get interfere! But as I thought that, Luigi came in and knocked my lights out with the title belt from behind! And that allowed Mario to retain the title, making me the first to cash-in and lose. And then I realized then...they had been waiting for me to cash-in the moment I won Money in the Bank. They had been completely prepared and on-guard for those three moments, ready to screw me over the moment I cashed-in. But "Super" Mario felt angry, angry that I would even DARE to cash-in on him, so the Mushroom Kingdom began a severe beatdown on me as a lesson! It was vicious as hell! Knuckles and Tails tried to help, but before they could come out, Peach and Daisy ambushed them from behind with steel pipes, and that kept them down long enough..."

"...for you see, Mario wanted me out of his hairs for good, he wanted to take me out...permanently. So they took me outside the ring, and as the Mushroom Kingdom held me down, my leg was placed on one set of steel steps...and Mario slammed down another set of steel steps on it! He then slammed the steel steps down on my leg again...and again...and again...and AGAIN! He slammed the steps down for I don't know how long until security came into stop them, and Tails and Knuckles finally managed to come down and run them off. But it was too later. My leg was SHATTERED, and the Mushroom Kingdom stood tall. On that night, Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom screwed me out of the World Title, they took away six months of my career, but most of all..."

Sonic's expression suddenly turns deadly serious. "They took...away...my ability to run like the wind! Do you have any idea how painful, how miserable, how hard it was for me during all those months?! I wanted to run across the fields, free as a bird like I always do, to keep going and never stop...but I couldn't because my damn leg was broken, and I couldn't even stand on it! That was..." Sonic paused for a moment, running his hand down his face before speaking again. "Being able to move, to run, to be as free as the wind, my legendary speed...they mean so much to me as my identity, who I am as a person, they are a part of me...and Mario took that away from me, all so he wouldn't have to deal me with in his life! And not only did he take away my ability to run, he took away what I also love to do: wrestling...for all of you." The crowd cheered at this statement. "He took away the adrenaline, the excitement I got from performing in this very ring, for you fans, who make all of this possible! He took that away with a sick grin on his face...And I was stuck in that hospital bed, forced to wait for my leg to heal, I could only watch as Mario continued to cheat his way out of every match, title still in his hand! So many men who deserved the World Title...all screwed over so Mario can stay on top and feed his own damn ego! And what really sent me over...was watching my friends' lose their one chance at becoming a World Champion at Ragnarok because of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"So now...now it's time for payback. I know I may have had a smile on my face since I've got back, but to be honest, I am as serious as I have ever been! I have never been more focused or dead set on something that I am right now ending Mario! Mario's reign of terror of UCA has gone on long enough! And I'm going to be the crack that causes it all to come falling down! It's Last Man Standing at Royal Reckoning, and I wouldn't have it any other way...because in this match, I will actually be encouraged to beat Mario with an inch of his life, to make sure he can't get back up! And I will do just that! I will not hold back at Royal Reckoning because I plan on finally getting back at Mario for everything he's done to me and my friends! He's going to suffer, he's going to pay for all his wrongdoings here in UCA big-time! Mario, at Royal Reckoning..." Sonic tapped his wrist with great intensity, a fire in his eyes "...TIME'S UP! And I will be... ** _the_   _Last...Man...STANDING!"_**

**("Holy Diver" by Killswtich Engage)**

The crowd let out thunderous boos as Sonic glared at the stage, and Mario came out there with an angry look on his face, World Title placed over his shoulder. The plumber made his way down the ramp with purpose in his step as he climbed up the steps and entered the ring, glaring at Sonic, who returned it with one just as fierce.

"Oh we all knew this was going to happen!" Church stated. "Mario has crashed the party!"

"And thank God he did!" Sarge exclaimed. "I was getting tired of hearing so much shit from this goddamn Blue!"

Mario grabbed himself a mic and stood off with Sonic in the ring, who said to the plumber. "Well about time you showed up, Mario. I actually thought you chickened out like the coward you've been for the past year. So you got something say, or are you just out here to waste everyone's time?"

"Oh I got something to say, you blue rat!" Mario growled at the hedgehog. "You come out here and you talk about what I did to you? About me taking away months of your career? Making sure you can't run your little legs? About you BEATING me at Royal Reckoning? Well it's all a bunch of crap, Sonic! I broke your leg because you deserved it for being a thorn in my side for far too long! We've been battling each other for over 20 years in this business, and the fact that you still get in my way is just infuriating to me! You cashing-in on me and trying to take MY World Title away was the last straw for me! I took you out to get you out of my life, because you deserved it, but now you're back..back to once again be a thorn in my side and to try and take my World Title! A title I've held onto for nearly a year! You say you are going to be the Last Man Standing? HELL NO! You aren't going to beat me at Royal Reckoning! You aren't going to end all I have worked for! I am tired of everyone saying that you are better of me simply because they like you more than me! YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! And at Royal Reckoning, we are finally going to settle the score we have had going on for 20 years! A score that has gone on throughout so many other companies! And trust me when I say...I WILL BE THE VICTOR OF OUR WAR!"

Sonic and Mario stared off intensely for awhile before Sonic brought the mic to his lips once more. "You're right...we do have a long and storied history with one another. From UWE, to WWE, to right here in UCA, to so many other companies, we have clashed, we have battled, we have brawled, adding to our historic and memorable rivalry..." Sonic paused for a moment before speaking again. "... _but I could care less about that right now!_ I couldn't give a damn about our rivalry, about what happened between us in the past! I couldn't care about the classics you and I have had, about our storied history! Because quite frankly, right now... **I just want to kick your ass!** This isn't about what happened between us twenty years ago, fifteen years ago, ten years ago, five years ago, hell, not even one year ago. This is about what you did to me now, what you've done to my friends, and what you've done to the UCA Title with your tactics! So as far as I'm concerned, our rivalry in the past can go to hell, because it has nothing to do with me destroying you at Royal Reckoning! I'm usually a laid-back guy, but now I'm serious as I'll ever be! I want payback, I want vengeance, Mario! And I will get that, because in 13 days...TIME IS UP, BITCH! And I will be taking the one thing you care about more than anything else, the World Heavyweight Title, while I leave you a broken bloody mess! And with no Mushroom Kingdom able to help you then, that's exactly what is going to happen! I'm going to kick your ass to kingdom come, and I am going to enjoy every damn minute of it!" _  
_

"You think it's going to be as simple as that?!" Mario shouted back at Sonic, who just glared at him. "You think you're just going to kick my ass and take what's mine just like that?! REALITY CHECK, RODENT! YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME! Why? BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! The Most Successful Wrestler in Fiction Wrestling History! You don't compare to me one damn bit! I AM THE BEST! THE TRUE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I AM BETTER THAN YOU, SONIC, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! I have better title reigns than you, I have better accomplishments than you, I have better matches than you, I have better wrestling skills than you, I have more name recognition than you, I'm a better man than you ever are!" Sonic and Mario were locked in an absolutely electric staredown until Mario smirked and spoke once again. "Hell...I even have a better woman than you do! After all, my lovely Peach is a graceful, elegant, absolutely beautiful princess of the majestic Mushroom Kingdom...while your little girlfriend, Amy Rose...is nothing more...than an ugly...no-talented... stupid... obsessive...SLUT OF A BITCH!"

The crowd gasped in shock as some went "Oooohhh" at the insult, Sonic's eyes going wide in rage and shock at the words just spoken.

"Holy shit..." Church muttered. "He didn't just say that..."

"He sure did, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

Mario chuckled at the hedgehog's reaction, who slowly brought the mic back to his lips and spoke. "You know what..." Sonic spoke in a low tone. "... _ **SCREW ROYAL RECKONING!"**_

_**SONIC TACKLES MARIO DOWN TO THE GROUND!**  _The crowd goes absolutely wild as Sonic unloads on Mario!

"SONIC'S ON MARIO! SONIC'S ON MARIO!" Church exclaimed. "THE HEDGEHOG IS KICKING THE PLUMBER'S ASS RIGHT HERE IN NEW JERSEY!"

"MARIO, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET THIS RAT BEAT YOU!" Sarge shouted.

Mario does his best to cover up as Sonic continues to drop a volley of vicious on the World Champion, anger and rage evident in his eyes! Mario eventually manages to crawl his way to the corner during the beating, but that only allows Sonic to stand up and began to stomp a mudhole in Mario with great ferocity! Sonic continues his beating of Mario to the delight of the crowd...

...WHEN THE MALE MEMBERS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM SHOW UP! Sonic sees this and stops beating Mario to knock Luigi down with a right as he slid into the ring, and does the same to Toad! He tries to go for Yoshi, but the green dinosaur quickly tackles him down to the ground. Sonic tries to pound on Yoshi, but suddenly Luigi and Toad jump on him as well and the three began to beat down on the blue hedgehog much to the hatred of the crowd!

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed. "THE DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS JUST SAVED MARIO'S ASS AGAIN!"

"AND NOW THE BLUE HEDGEHOG IS GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES!" Sarge shouted.

Mario manages to regain himself and stands up, and when he sees the beating, he tells the others to pick Sonic up! The three do as commanded and grab the hedgehog and picked him up, holding him down as he was forced onto his knees! Mario grabbed his World Title that fell onto the mat during the scuffle and gets into's Sonic face and shoves his title into it, shouting "See this?! This is mine, AND ALWAYS WILL BE! I am the World Heavyweight Champion! You will never be on my level, got it!?" Sonic just scowled at the plumber as Mario continued to taunt him...

...WHEN TAILS AND KNUCKLES SLIDE INTO THE RING! THEY TAKE DOWN LUIGI AND YOSHI! The crowd is absolutely thunderous as Mario is caught off guard, and Tails and Knuckles fight with the members of the Mushroom Kingdom!

"TAILS AND KNUCKLES WITH THE SAVE!" Church shouted.

"BUT LUCKILY THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM STILL HAS THE-WAIT A MINUTE!" Sarge exclaimed.

TIDUS SLIDES INTO THE RING! He leaps at Toad and takes him down, proceeding to rain down a barrage of punches on the Cruiserweight Champion!

"WHAT THE HELL IS TIDUS DOING HERE?!" Sarge shouted. "HE'S NOT CLEARED TO COMPETE!"

"MAYBE NOT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T KICK SOME ASS!" Church exclaimed.

The three battle with their respective rivals in the middle of the ring, and Mario goes to jump on Tails...WHEN SONIC CUTS HIM OFF! The hedgehog lands a HARD right hand to the skull, and Mario retaliates with one of his own, and the two get to a slugfest in the ring! All hell has broken loose as the Sonic Heroes and Tidus battle the Mushroom Kingdom in the ring, punches, kicks, and takedowns being thrown left and right! Eventually, Mario tries to deliver a right to Sonic...AND SONIC LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! SONIC THROWS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE GROUND WITH A SONIC DRIVER! The crowd is going wild as Tails manages to kick Luigi into the ropes before clotheslining him over the top as well! Toad goes for a clothesline on Tidus, but the Blitz Star ducks it and nails a Dropkick on Toad, sending him through the ropes and out of the ring! Finally, Yoshi manages to push Knuckles into the ropes and rushes at him full speed, but Knuckles pulls the rope down and causes Yoshi to go over and land on the ground on his feet! The crowd cheers loudly as the Sonic Heroes and Tidus stand tall in the ring while Mario has the Mushroom Kingdom back up the ramp in retreat!

"AND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS OUTTA HERE!" Church shouted. "THEY COULDN'T HANDLE THE HEAT, AND ARE NOW IN FULL RETREAT!"

"JUST A MINOR SETBACK! THEY WILL GET THEIR VENGEANCE AT ROYAL RECKONING!" Sarge shouted.

Tails, Knuckles, and Tidus beg for the Mushroom Kingdom to get back into the ring with them, while Sonic just stares down Mario from the ring until he sees something on the mat next to him. Sonic sees the World Title, which was lost during the brawl that had just took place. The hedgehog grabbed it with one hand and lifted it off the ground, looking at it with an unreadable expression. He then looks at the livid Mario before climbing up the corner, and slowly raised the title into the air, causing the crowd to pop.

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

Mario goes absolutely crazy on the rampway with the others holding him back as Sonic's music played, all the while Sonic stared at him title raised, wagging a finger at him saying "Tick tock, Mario. Tick tock..."

"My god what a way to end Monday Night Flame!" Church stated. "Will this be the scene at Royal Reckoning? Sonic standing tall with the World Title raised high?"

"No way in hell! Those damn Blues just got lucky tonight!" Sarge said. "But mark my words, the Mushroom Kingdom will bounce back next week!"

"What a night this has been, just absolute nonstop action throughout!" Church stated. "And with the card for next week, as well as these events, the go-home show for Royal Reckoning will be one something to remember! That's all the time we have for you now! I'm the Leonard L. Church of the Blues..."

"And I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds!" Sarge added.

"And we will see you next week!" Church finished.

The show ended with Tidus, Tails, and Knuckles celebrating in the middle of the ring with Sonic on the turnbuckle with the World Title raised, wagging his finger to show time was running out, all the while Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom glared at them in rage and hatred from the entrance ramp.

* * *

_Match Card:_

_World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario def. UCA World Tag Team Champion Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Kiva Andru def. Sally Acorn_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Fox McCloud_

_Edward Elric w/ Alphonse Elric def. Tom the Cat w/ Jerry the Mouse_

_Tifa Lockhart def. Princess Peach (Enters Women's Title Match at Royal Reckoning)_

_Sly Cooper def. Johnny Cage_

_Ben Tennyson def. Pit_

_Red def. UCA Hardcore Champion Senji Kiyomasa_

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**Last Man Standing Match for World Heavyweight Championship: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

**Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and Yoshi**

**Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Pit**

**Ladder Match for Cruiserweight Championship: Toad (c) vs Tidus**

**Triple Threat Women's Championship Match: Lightning (c) vs Tifa vs Peach**

* * *

_A/N: There you go! The conclusion of Week 3 done and done! I am very proud of how this part came out in many ways, I felt like I was on my A-game here! I especially am proud of the Red vs Senji match, that has definitely been the best match I have done since I started this fic! And I hope you all feel the same way too! Next chapter will mark the beginning of the final show before Royal Reckoning! I am so excited for it! I can't wait to get there, I got so much in store for the event that will just blow you all away!_

_Until then and next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter immensely! Leave a review as they are appreciated! Until next time!_


	10. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 4 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 4_ **

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

Red, blue, gold, and white pyro suddenly shoots out all over the stage before exploding on the sides of the Titantron, and then just going left and right on the stage shooting out like a machine gun for a few seconds before one final blast out of multicolored pyro shot out of the stage. The crowd roared greatly as the theme music picked up and excitement was at an all-time fever pitch. Signs were held up by the fans all over the arena such as "Super Sonic Super Mario," "FMA Kicks Ass!" and "The Ultimate Life Form Rules All!" The camera goes to Church and Sarge at the announce table!

"Welcome everybody to UCA Monday Night Flame, live from the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!" Church shouted. "We are just six days away from Royal Reckoning, and our go-home show is looking to be one for the ages!"

"Fox vs Megaman, The Elrics vs Team 2D, and a Hardcore Title Match!" Sarge listed off. "All that and more for the show before Royal Reckoning! And trust me, the Reds will come out on top in every match!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Sarge." Church remarked. "But no doubt everyone will do what they can to gain momentum heading into Royal Reckoning, and especially the Royal Rumble match!"

"This is the last chance for anyone to gain an upper hand heading into that match!" Sarge reminded. "Any momentum will be needed if one is to win the Royal Rumble match and go to Final Clash!"

"So many matches set to take place, and every person here is ready to make an impact!" Church stated. "So without any further ado, let's kick off the go-home show for Royal Reckoning!"

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Knuckles came out onto the stage, Tag Team Title around his waist. With Tails following behind him, Knuckles made his down the ramp before stopping in the middle of it, raising his fist in the air before bringing it down to a blast of red pyro behind him. Knuckles then walked down to the ring and slid into the ring, bashing his fists together the whole while.

"The opening contest for the evening is set for one fall. Introducing "Introducing first, accompanied by his partner Tails, from Angel Island, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is one-half of the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Knuckles is in action, and is an accomplished veteran in UCA." Church stated. "He's a five-time Tag Team Champion with Sonic, Shadow, Crunch, and now Tails, two-time Hardcore Champion, and a two-time Intercontinental Champion! And tonight, he's looking to get his hands on one of his opponents for Royal Reckoning!"

"Knuckles has got some serious skills I will admit, and he's got the advantage of being the color red." Sarge stated. "But he's too much of a hothead to have any real chance!"

"I admit, Knuckles can let his anger get the best of him at times." Church said. "But he's gotten better at controlling it, and he's definitely got the advantage against his opponent in experience."

**("Yoshi's Theme" from Super Mario World)**

The crowd let out loud boos at the sound of the music, and Yoshi came out onto the stage with narrowed eyes on his face. Luigi came out beside him, a big smirk on his face as he patted Yoshi on the back and told him to go get Knuckles. The green dinosaur nodded as he made his way down the ramp with a purpose, and once there, he leaped onto the apron and stepped over the top ropes into the ring.

"And his opponent, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Yoshi Island, weighing in at 301 lbs., Yoshi!"

"301 lbs...that's this guy's weight?! Damn, this guy is big!" Church stated. "Add to that what was a dominating attack on Tails and Knuckles, and this dinosaur may be dangerous!"

"Last week was his surprise debut in UCA, and this week, he's in his debut match against Knuckles!" Sarge stated. "And he will destroy the echinda, no problem!"

"Don't be too sure, because Knuckles' experience may give him an edge!" Church replied.

Yoshi and Knuckles stood in opposite corners with their partners outside the ring and the ref rang the bell. The two quickly met in the center in a lock-up, and after a few moments of struggle, Yoshi pushed Knuckles back into the the corner. The green dinosaur began to ram his shoulder into Knuckles' gut over and over again hard. Suddenly, Knuckles lifted a knee mid-ram, catching Yoshi in the face with it! Yoshi staggered out of the corner, and Knuckles delivered hard right hands to the skull, backing him to the middle of the ring. Knuckles continued to strike Yoshi in the face, trying to knock him down, but the green dinosaur stayed on his feet. Growling, Knuckles bounced off the ropes and ran at Yoshi full speed...Yoshi takes down Knuckles with a HARD clothesline! Knuckles groaned in pain as he was dropped, and Yoshi wasted no time in dropping an elbow across the heart. Yoshi picked up the echidna, nailing a few knees to the gut before picking him up for a Body Slam. Knuckles however slipped out of it and landed behind Yoshi, grabbing him in a waistlock. The green dinosaur nailed Knuckles in the side of the head with a vicious back elbow, forcing the echidna to let go. Yoshi turned around nailed a Big Boot to the face of Knuckles!

"Damn, Yoshi is dominating here!" Church stated. "Knuckles better do something quick!"

Knuckles' fell down to the ground, and Yoshi placed his foot on his chest before stepping over it, causing 301 pounds to weigh on the echidna. Knuckles' coughed like hell as pain rattled his body before Yoshi bounced off the ropes and hit a Leg Drop across his neck. Yoshi picked up the echinda and whipped him into the ropes, bending for a Back Body Drop, but Knuckles kicked him in the chest as he came back. Yoshi stood up holding his chest, and Knuckles bounced off the ropes to Yoshi...Yoshi grabs him by the throat! The dinosaur lifts him up, but Knuckles lands behind him and nails a Chop Block! Yoshi falls to his knees, and Knuckles backs up before knocking Yoshi down to the ground with a hard clothesline to the back of his head!

"Oh no, Yoshi's down!" Sarge cried. "This isn't good!"

"This may be the chance Knuckles is looking for!" Church stated.

Knuckles wasted no time and began delivering fists all over the body of Yoshi, the green dinosaur doing his best to cover himself! Knuckles picked up Yoshi and delivering a Swinging Neckbreaker to the dinosaur! Knuckles went for the cover! 1...Quick kick out by Yoshi! Knuckles stood up and stomped on Yoshi several times before picking him up to his knees, and started delivering vicious knees to the skull before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a boot the side of Yoshi's head, sending him back down to the ground! Cover! 1...2...Yoshi kicks out! Knuckles picked up Yoshi and managed to place him in the corner. The echidna climbed to the second ropes, and began delivering punches! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...

...after the seventh punch, Yoshi suddenly lifted him onto his shoulder and dropped Knuckles with a vicious Powerbomb!

"Powerbomb out of nowhere!" Church shouted.

"Now that's how you do a Powerbomb right, echidna!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi covers Knuckles!

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out before three!

Yoshi stood up and pulled Knuckles up to his feet by the arm, and suddenly pulled him into a vicious clothesline! Knuckles was dropped, but Yoshi held onto the arm and pulled him back up again. Yoshi pulled him into another clothesline, and once again pulled him back up for a THIRD clothesline that nearly turned Knuckles inside out! Yoshi then bounced off the ropes and landed a Senton Splash on Knuckles! Yoshi hooks the leg! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Yoshi picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the ropes, and on the bounce back, lifted the echidna into Sidewalk Slam position! He was about to drop when Knuckles started clubbing the back of the head from his position, causing Yoshi to let go. Knuckles landed on his feet, grabbed Yoshi's shoulder and arm and nailed a surprise Russian Leg Sweep on him! Cover! 1...2...

Yoshi kicks out before the three!

"Knuckles quick to counter, but it wasn't enough to get the three!" Church stated.

"Of course not! Yoshi's a monster!" Sarge said.

Knuckles picked up Yoshi to his feet and went to whip him into the ropes, but Yoshi stayed in his place. Yoshi suddenly pulled Knuckles back to him, lifted him up in a Miltary Press, and threw him down to the ground onto his back! Knuckles cried out in pain as he rolled onto the apron, and Yoshi wasted no time in getting to him and pulling him to his feet. Knuckles shot out with a shot to the face, knocking Yoshi back a bit. Now angry, Yoshi ran at Knuckles...and Knuckles pulls down the top rope! Yoshi goes over the top, but manages to land on the ground on his feet! Yoshi turns around to deal with Knuckles...and the echidna nailed a Double Ax Handle from the apron! Yoshi was dropped to the ground, and Knuckles stomped on him a few times for good measure. Knuckles picked up Yoshi and whipped him...only for Yoshi to reverse and whip him hard into the barricade! Knuckles crashes back-first into the barricade and falls to the ground near Luigi. The green plumber suddenly began to advance on Knuckles, but Tails suddenly ran past Yoshi and put himself in between Luigi and Knuckles. The two stared each other down until Luigi backed off.

"Tails making sure that Luigi doesn't try any crap!" Church stated.

"What are you talking about? Luigi was just trying to make sure Knuckles could continue!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Yeah right!" Church scoffed.

Yoshi went over to Knuckles and picked him up before slamming his head against the steel steps. Luigi cheered as Tails winced at the impact. Yoshi was not done as he began slamming Knuckles' head across the steps over and over again before throwing the echidna back into the ring. Yoshi followed him in and covered him! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Yoshi picked up Knuckles by the head and whipped him into the corner. Yoshi ran at full steam and crushed Knuckles with a Corner Clothesline! The echidna fell to the ground in a seated position in the corner, and Yoshi backed up the adjacent one, readying himself. Yoshi then ran at full speed, turning for the Egg Scrambler (Running Hip Attack to Seated Opponent)...

...and Knuckles moves out of the way! Yoshi crashes into the corner back-first, and as he staggers out of it, Knuckles goes back to it and gets on the second turnbuckle. When Yoshi turns around, Knuckles takes him down with a Diving European Uppercut! Yoshi goes down and Knuckles covers him! 1...2...Yoshi kicks out! Knuckles nailed a few knees to the midsection before picking up Yoshi and nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker to him. Knuckles then bounced off the ropes and landed a Leg Drop on the dinosaur! Knuckles picked up Yoshi to his feet, nailing a few elbows to the head before bouncing off the ropes to the dinosaur...

...and Yoshi suddenly lifted Knuckles up into the air and hanged him across the top ropes! Knuckles held throat in pain as he turned around...AND WALKED INTO A BLACK HOLE SLAM FROM YOSHI!

"SHIT! Black Hole Slam out of nowhere!" Church shouted.

"And that's what happens when you try to deal with a monster like Yoshi!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi hooks the leg of Knuckles!

1...

2...

KNUCKLES GET THE SHOULDER UP!

Yoshi was getting angry now as he picked Knuckles up to his feet, and lifted him up into Body Slam position, but Knuckles slipped out of Yoshi's hold and landed behind him. He grabbed Yoshi by the waist...AND NAILED A GERMAN SUPLEX ON YOSHI! The crowd goes wild at this feat of strength, but Knuckles kept a hold of Yoshi, and slowly stood up with him in tow...AND LANDED A SECOND GERMAN SUPLEX! The crowd began chanting Knuckles' name, and the echidna slowly stood up to his feet still holding Yoshi, panting from exhaustion...AND LANDED A THIRD AND FINAL GERMAN SUPLEX!

"Sweet Gibblets, I can't believe what I just saw!" Sarge exclaimed. "Was that even real?!"

"It sure was! Three consecutive German Suplexes on the massive Yoshi!" Church said. "Just unreal!"

Yoshi was laid out across the mat as Knuckles managed to get to his feet, and looked down at the dinosaur, panting a bit. He looked out to the crowd, and does a slit-throat taunt to their delight. He went over to the nearest corner, got onto the apron, and began to climb it. Once on top, Knuckles crouched on it before standing tall...dived off the turnbuckle towards Yoshi...

...YOSHI GETS THE KNEES UP! Knuckle's head goes crashing into them, and he is laid out on the canvas, near unconscious. Yoshi gets to his feet, and with a great frown drags Knuckles over to the nearest corner. Once set up, Yoshi climbed up to the second ropes of the corner. Steadying himself, he began to bounce himself up and down on the ropes...he jumped off the corner...

...AND SQUASHED KNUCKLES WITH THE YOSHI BOMB (Banzai Drop)!

"Oh shit, Knuckles just got flattened like a pancake!" Church winced.

"Yoshi calls that the Yoshi Bomb!" Sarge stated. "And what a bomb it was!"

Yoshi sat on Knuckles for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

KNUCKLES ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"What?! Damn that echinda for somehow kicking out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Yoshi looked surprised at the kick out as he looked at Knuckles, and with great anger, picked up the echidna to his feet. Staring him dead in the eyes, Yoshi lifted him up into the Body Slam position...ONLY FOR KNUCKLES TO FLOAT-OVER HIM AND PLANT YOSHI WITH A DDT! The crowd cheered loudly as Yoshi bounces off the mat onto his back, and Knuckles is laid out beside him in exhaustion. Eventually, Knuckles turns over on his stomach and crawls over to the corner. He used the ropes to stand up, and slowly begins to climb it. Once on top, he crouches on it, sizing up Yoshi...Knuckles dives off...

...AND LANDS THE ECHIDNA HEADBUTT TO LOUD CHEERS!

"Echidna Heabutt connects!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, not that! That head of Knuckles' is so hard!" Sarge cried out. "It may have kept Yoshi down for the count!"

Knuckles held his head in pain before going over to Yoshi and hooking the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

YOSHI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT BEFORE THREE!

Knuckles sat up in shock before pulling at his dreadlocks in frustration. The echidna stood up and looking down at Yoshi, crouched down to his knees as he waited for the dinosaur to get up. Yoshi began to stir and slowly made his way to his feet, and once he turned around, Knuckles kicked him in the gut and placed his head between his legs! The crowd popped as Knuckles wrapped his arms Yoshi's waist...

...AND YOSHI STOOD UP, HOLDING ONTO KNUCKLES BY HIS LEGS! With a loud "Yoshi!" the green dinosaur slammed Knuckles down with a thunderous Alabama Slam! The crowd booed as Knuckles was laid out and Yoshi quckly picked him up to his feet. The dinosaur lifted the echidna up, holding him upside down in the Body Slam position...

...AND LANDS THE YOSHI'S PARADISE (Michinoku Driver)!

"DAMN! It's that move from last week!" Church exclaimed. "Knuckles was just driven down on his head!"

"He calls that the Yoshi's Paradise, but it was anything BUT paradise for Knuckles." Sarge proclaimed.

Knuckles was absolutely laid out Yoshi hooks the leg and covers!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"I don't believe it! Yoshi won!" Church exclaimed.

**("Yoshi's Theme" from Super Mario World)**

"Here is your winner, Yoshi!"

The crowd booed loudly and chanted "Yoshi Sucks! Yoshi Sucks!" as Yoshi got off Knuckles and the ref raised his hand in victory, a serious expression still on his face. Luigi entered the ring, patting Yoshi on the back and pointing to him, shouting "This is Yoshi! And no one is going to stop him, not even Knuckles! The Tag Team Titles are ours!" As he did this, Tails slid into the ring and checked on Knuckles with a worried expression on his face.

"Man, what an upset!" Church exclaimed. "Yoshi defeats the veteran Knuckles in his debut match, and with sound authority!"

"Hah, now you all see that Yoshi is truly a dominant force!" Sarge laughed. "And with this, Luigi and Yoshi are guaranteed to take the titles from those two anthros this Sunday!"

After celebrating with Yoshi for a bit, Luigi turned and saw Tails on his knees checking on Knuckles. With a smirk on his face, Luigi suddenly boots Tails in the face, knocking him down to the ground! The crowd responded with loud boos, and began chanting "Who Are Ya?" to insult him! Chuckling, Luigi picked up Tails, placed him in a Suplex position and hooked the leg...AND PLANTED TAILS WITH THE GREEN LIGHTNING!

"What the hell man?!" Church cursed. "What was that for?! Not even necessary!"

"Luigi is sending a message!" Sarge stated. "LUigi is

The crowd was loud as hell with the hatred as Luigi smirked down at the fallen Tails before getting outside the ring and grabbing the Tag Titles from ringside. He slid back in with them and handed one to Yoshi, and the two placed their foots on Tails and Knuckles, raising the titles high up in the air as if they had already won.

"Yoshi and Luigi stand tall as they rightfully should!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is the future for Royal Reckoning!"

"Don't count them out!" Church replied. "Because Tails and Knuckles will do all in their power to keep the titles with them!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows the locker room area of Lightning, and the Women's Champion was as usual, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and a tight line across her lips, title over her shoulder. Suddenly, the door to the locker room was heard being opened, and Lightning opened her eyes to see who it was, and her lips turned down into a hard scowl.

"What do YOU want?" Lightning asked coldly.

The camera turned to show Princess Peach, a frown on her face as well. "Okay, look, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. In fact, I think you're a brooding, moody little bitch that doesn't deserve to be champion. But that is beside the point. See, when I earned my title shot at Ragnarok, it was just supposed to be me and you! That's what I earned! A one-on-one title match to see who is the top female in UCA! That's how it was supposed to be! But it didn't turn out that way because that common girl, Tifa, decided to butt into our business! She decided to get into the middle of all this because of some comments you made! And now thanks to her damn meddling, our title match has been RUINED! It's now a damn Triple Threat Match with her involved! How wrong, how unfair can that be! If there's one thing you and I can agree on, it's that Tifa has no right being anywhere near our title match!"

"So where are you going with this?" Lightning asked, a bit suspicious.

"As much as I hate to even say this...I think we should work together to take out Tifa." Peach proposed. "And it's not because I like you or anything, because I really DON'T like you, but like I said, this match is supposed to be between you and me, was supposed to be from the beginning. Tifa is just a third wheel that's trying to but in and get some spotlight. I propose that at Royal Reckoning we form a temporary alliance and take that little bar girl out of the match for good. Then, it will be just be you and me, like it was supposed to be. And then we fight out who's the better of the two and who truly deserves to be Women's Champion! What do you say?"

"As tempting as that sounds..." Lightning stated. She suddenly stares at Peach, taking back the Princess. "I'm going to decline on your little offer!"

"What?!" Peach exclaimed in shock. "WHY?! This is a perfect plan! This would take the odds off of you! Why would you refuse such an advantageous offer?!"

"Simple..." Lightning got off the wall and got up into Peach's face. "I would rather LOSE MY TITLE than team up with the likes of you! There's a reason why I made sure I didn't team up with you at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! Because you are everything I despise right now! An old, washed-up hag who refuses to realize that her time is up and continues to hog up the spotlight, who wants to take away all I've worked for! You may be worse than Tifa, and that's saying something! Teaming up with you in any regard would mean betraying the ideals of the Rookie Revolution that I am a part of! And I'm not going to betray them one damn bit! I can take care of some veteran passed her prime like Tifa by myself no problem! And I can sure as hell take care of a damsel in distress like you! How you got seven title reigns is almost beyond me, but I got a feeling you had to suck a lot of management's dicks to get them! I don't need your help doing anything, and at Royal Reckoning, I'm going to show you the power of the Rookie Revolution, and why you don't stand a chance against it! Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go now, because I plan on saying what's on my mind later tonight!"

Lightning immediately shoved past Peach and made her way out of the locker room, leaving a very pissed off Peach behind, who stared at the doorway with a furious and indignant expression on her face.

* * *

"Wow...that was pretty intense." Church stated. "Peach trying to offer an alliance, but Lightning refused, actually standing her ground with the Rookie Revolution!"

"I admire Lightning for not wanting to betray her ideals, but I don't know if it's smart!" Sarge exclaimed. "She's passing up an alliance to take out Tifa!"

"Well to her, she would rather lose her title then even agree to team up with Peach!" Church explained. "That's just her!"

"I just hope Lightning knows what she is doing!" Sarge replied. "She now has no allies in this match, only enemies!"

"Well, this ain't the last we've seen of her! She said she was going to speak her mind later tonight!" Church said. "Who know what she has in store?"

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd gave out a loud mixed reaction, mostly cheers, as Shadow came out onto the stage, a mic in hand as he stared at the crowd around him before making his way down the ramp, an intense, serious expression on his face. Once he made it to the ring, he got onto the apron and entered the ring, staring at the crowd with her stoic, serious expression.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Looks like Shadow is in the house, and he is not in a pleasant mood!" Church stated. "Last week he got put through a table by Chaos, and he definitely ain't going to let that slide!"

"But maybe he should!" Sarge exclaimed. "After all, it's not wise to mess with a God of Destruction like Chaos! He should just let it go!"

"For the last time: HE'S NOT A GOD!" Church shouted.

Shadow stood in the middle of the ring, bringing the mic to his lips. "I'm not one for speaking too many words, so I'm cutting right to the chase." Shadow simply said. "Chaos...GET. YOUR ASS. OUT HERE.  **NOW!"**

"Shadow ain't wasting time here!" Church stated. "Shadow calling out Chaos!"

"I don't know if that's a wise move..." Sarge stated.

Shadow waited several seconds for the hedgehog to come out when...

**("Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit)**

The crowd gave out thunderous boos at the sound of music and Chaos came out onto the stage, staring down Shadow from there with a sneer on his face. He then made his way down the ramp, never taking his eyes off Shadow.

"Looks Chaos has answered the call, and the crowd is hating on him more than usual." Church stated. "It's to be expected. His speech at the Fiction Wrestling Awards pissed off more people then when Super Cena appears!"

"But it's gotten him noticed in a big way!" Sarge stated. "It shocked so many, and now, Chaos is ready to show everybody in UCA why he is the God of Destruction, including Shadow."

Chaos made his way to the ring, but stopped outside the ring. Irked, Shadow spoke out. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in this damn ring!" Shadow shouted.

Chaos grabbed a mic from a ringside man and spoke. "No. A god like me does not need to step into the ring with vermin like you. It's beneath me." Chaos snarled.

"Beneath you, huh?" Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I think you're just scared Chaos. Scared to face me in this ring, face-to-face like a man! Scared because you know if you get into this ring...I will kick your ass!"

"Tch, as if. I'm not scared of you one damn bit!" Chaos scoffed. "I am stronger than you could ever hope to be. You may call yourself the Ultimate Life Form, but as far as I'm concerned, you're just a simple little cockroach just waiting to be squashed. No matter what strength you think you may possess, it's something I've already seen before! It doesn't compare to the power that I possess, to the strength that I carry deep within me! You call yourself the Ultimate Life Form...but you're just a sham of such a thing. And you could never hope to compare to me. You dared to try and make a fool of me weeks ago, and now you are paying the price! You should've known better, Shadow! For by trying to make a fool of me, you have just signed your own death warrant. Last week, I said you were about to experience your own personal hell, and that is true! And it is only just beginning! Soon, the whole world, whether they like it or not, will have to admit that the so-called "Ultimate Life Form"...can't stand up to the God of Destruction!"

"Just shut up!" Shadow shouted at Chaos, garnering loud cheers from the crowd. "I think we've heard enough of your damn talk! Like I said before, I didn't eliminate you first to try and make a fool of you! No, I saw an opportunity to eliminate someone, and I took it! If it was either Senji or Sly in your place, I would've done the same damn thing to them! But your god-complex refuses to accept being eliminated first! You refuse to take it, so you think I was trying to make a fool of you and bashed me in the head with a steel chair! It was your damn fault for not kicking out in the first place! You have no one to blame but yourself on that! You screwed me out of the Hardcore Title...you attacked me and put me through a table...Chaos...I don't let things like that slide. You're going to find out that you're not as strong as you think you are, and it's YOU who doesn't compare to the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Cute...very cute." Chaos said with a frown. "You can say all that, no problem. That's YOUR opinion...but it is NOT fact! All that shit about me not comparing to me is not fact! What's fact is me being the God of Destruction! What's fact is me being stronger than you could ever hope to be! What's fact is that I am the World Champion of another company right now, AND YOU'RE NOT! You were created by Dr. Gerald so many years ago to be the Ultimate Life-Form, the perfect fighter...but let's face it...HE FLAT OUT FAILED! And the failed result before me is so pathetic, it wouldn't take even my full power to destroy you. You may have all these accomplishments behind you in this company...but it isn't enough to take me down, and never will be!"

"Then let's see you put your money where your mouth is!" Shadow exclaimed. "There's a reason why I called you out here, so here it is! I want to get my hands on you, and you want to destroy me for what I did! So here's what I propose, Chaos! Royal Reckoning, me and you...ONE-ON-ONE!" The crowd popped loud at the challenge. "No Fatal-4 Ways, no interference, no attacks backstage, just you and me in the middle of the ring this Sunday! The Ultimate Life Form versus The God of Destruction! What do you say?! Do you accept? Or are you too scared?"

"As if, Sonic rip-off!" Chaos snarled. "The day I'm scared of you is when my days of causing destruction are over, which will NEVER happen. You want me at Royal Reckoning? I ACCEPT!" The crowd popped like crazy at the acceptance. "But know that you have just signed up for your own destruction. You will regret ever messing with me. At Royal Reckoning...your demise is assured."

"We'll see Chaos, because I think you couldn't be any farther from the truth." Shadow stated, slowly backing up for some reason. "But you know what...I really want to get my hands on you, and I don't think I can wait...and just now I thought... _ **WHY WAIT FOR ROYAL**   **RECKONING?!"**_

Shadow suddenly dropped the mic and ran across the ring...AND DIVES THROUGH THE ROPES ONTO CHAOS! THE CROWD GOES WILD!

"SHIT JUST GOT REAL!" Church exclaimed. "ROYAL RECKONING HAS JUST COME SIX DAYS EARLY FOR THESE TWO!"

"AND MY GOD, LET THE FISTS FLY NOW!" Sarge shouted.

The two began to brawl as Shadow began to punch Chaos in the face before Chaos rolled them over and began to punch Shadow in the face now! The two traded positions beating the crap out of each other until they stood to their feet, and began trading blows with one another! Shadow suddenly tacked Chaos into the barricade, the violet/black hedgehog responded by clubbing the back of Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form stood up and began to deliver fists to the skull of Chaos, until the God of Destruction suddenly tackled Shadow to the ground and began beating him down again! The two continue to brawl until security suddenly came out and attempted to separate the two much to the disapproval of the crowd. They managed to get the two off of each other and slowly began to pull them away, but Shadow suddenly broke free and attacked Chaos to loud cheers! The two once again began to brawl like madmen until security came in again and once again pulled the two away from each other. Security pulled Chaos up the ramp as Shadow was held back, and the God of Destruction yelled insults and obscenities at Shadow, while the Ultimate Life Form just glared the mother of all death glares at Chaos.

"My god, what a brawl we just witnessed!" Church stated. "Security may have been here to stop it now, but there'll be no stopping these two six days now!"

"Two powerful forces collide in six days to settle a score!" Sarge said. "Who will prove themselves superior? We'll find out at Royal Reckoning!"

* * *

The camera once again goes up to the Titantron, which shows us Force's office in the backstage area. The fox in question was currently in his chair, elbows propped up against the desk as his fingers were placed in the Triangle of Contemplation. And opposite of him was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, who was staring at him with a serious expression on his face.

"So you want a match with Luigi later on tonight?" Force questioned calmly.

"Yeah, I sure as hell do!" Sonic nodded. "You saw what happened out there not too long ago. You saw how Luigi just attacked Tails when he wasn't looking and laid him out. Last week was one thing, but I am not going to let these guys keep attacking my friends like this and get away with it. Luigi thinks he's hot stuff to do that, well I'll be sure to kick his ass and show him what happens when you mess with my friends!"

"I see..." Force replied.

"And besides, it'll be a nice warm-up for Royal Reckoning." Sonic stated confidently. "After all, Luigi's like the ugly stepsister of Mario. He's act all great and all, but he's got nothing to his name one damn bit. He's nowhere close to the level of his damn brother. Which is why I know I will have no problem defeating him! A match with him will not get me payback for what he did to Tails, but also get myself ready for Royal Reckoning in a big way! What do you say, Force?"

"Hmmmm...alright, you got your match!" Force nodded. "Though I have to admit, it's weird seeing you like this. I mean all serious, focused, and all that stuff..."

"Well, when you have someone like Mario do what he did to me, you can't really stay laid-back about it for long." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Mario tried to take away so much from me, and now...now I'm going to make him pay. Royal Reckoning will be known as the night Mario was beaten to a bloody pulp and I became World Champion for the fifth time! But first I have to get through his brother tonight, which won't be too hard! Tonight, Luigi is going to get his, and at Royal Reckoning, his brother will follow, no doubt about it."

"Alright then...good luck tonight, and at Royal Reckoning as well." Force nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Trust me, I am." Sonic stated.

Sonic then turned around and left the office, leaving Force alone watching him leave with a calm gaze on his face. Just as Force was about to relax, "Boom" by P.O.D suddenly began to play. Surprised, Force looked at his pocket, realizing the song was coming from there. He reached in and pulled out his phone, realizing someone was calling him. Shrugging, Force accepted the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Force asked; a few seconds later, his eyes widened in shock. "IT'S YOU! I...I can't believe it's actually you! I don't believe it! This is unreal" Someone spoke on the other line. "Sorry...sorry...I'm just shocked. I sent you so many voicemails, and you didn't call back for so long, I was starting to think you weren't going to reply at all. Glad I was wrong on that. So, what do I owe the pleasure of being the first person in so long to finally hear from you?" A pause came as Force listened to the person. "So you've been thinking over my words for awhile, have you? Well that's good to hear. And after all that thinking, what have you come to?" Force listened to the person, and a big, wild grin came on to his face. "YOU'LL SIGN WITH UCA?! AWESOME! YES! YES! YES! THIS IS SO GREAT! THIS IS JUST AWESOMESAUCE!" There was a bit of yelling on the other end, and Force just chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy. I've been wanting you on UCA for awhile, and now it's coming to pass. We'll get you signed to a contract as fast as possible, and debut you in the company pretty soon. In fact...I got an idea just for that! Your debut for UCA...Royal Reckoning...during the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match! How's that sound?" There was talking on the other end, and Force grinned even wider. "Alright, we got a deal. I got a feeling you will do just amazing in the Royal Rumble Match! I'll see you later this week for the contract signing. See ya." Force ended the call, and leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Heh, looks like everything just worked out. And now, he's making a comeback. Heh, the Royal Rumble Match just got even bigger..."

* * *

"Well, looks like the guy Force has been trying to get for weeks has finally agreed to sign with UCA." Church noted. "But who is it?

"I don't know, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "It could be anybody! Knowing that fox, there's no telling what to expect!"

"Considering what we heard from Force over the weeks, I feel like it's staring me right in the face!" Church stated. "But dammit, I can't figure it out!"

"Well we'll find out in six days during the Rumble Match!" Sarge stated. "And I sure as hell hope it's a Red! We got too many dirty Blues running around!"

"Yeah Sarge, whatever." Church shrugged. "We'll find out who this mystery guy is this Sunday, but for now, let's back to the action!"

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered loudly as white pyro rained down from the Titantron above the stage, covering it completely. Seconds later, Hope came out through the white pyro wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a hood over head, standing onto the stage and looking out to the crowd. He then crouched down before throwing the hood off his head standing straight up, throwing his arms to the sides in a pose, exciting the crowd even more. Mina came out behind Hope, smiling as she followed Hope down the ramp, and the white hedgehog slid into the ring throwing his arms to the side in a pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 218 lbs., "The Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

"This match came about last week from a challenge from Crash!" Church stated. "The bandicoot wanted a match before Royal Reckoning, and he's getting one with Hope!"

"It's all about getting momentum, but dammit, why does it have to be Hope and Crash in this?" Sarge exclaimed. "Why can't it be someone like Scourge or Jason?"

"Oh shut up, I think it's good to see these two facing off!" Church stated. "Hope's coming off a victory over his rival, Chaos, a few weeks ago, and he looks to keep it going!"

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Coco came out beside her brother and smiled as Crash ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers.

"And his opponent, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"And here comes one of Fiction Wrestling's craziest bastards!" Church stated. "This bandicoot defeated Takuya a few weeks ago, and wants to add Hope to the list on rout to Royal Reckoning!"

"I'm still trying to figure out why this damn bandicoot is representing us at  _Best in the World?!"_ Sarge exclaimed. "It should be someone like Mario representing us!"

"Well too bad, the decision is final, so get over it!" Church stated. "For now though, we got ourselves one hell of a potential high-flying match here! Hard to say who's going to come out on top here!"

Hope took off his jacket and threw it outside the ring as he and Crash stood in opposite corners before the ref rang the bell. The two anthros met in the ring in a lock-up, and it soon ended with Hope grabbing Crash in a side headlock! Crash wasted no time however as he backed up into the ropes with Hope in tow and bounced off them, throwing Hope off them. When the hedgehog rebounded to him, Crash leapfrogged over him, allowing Hope to run under him and into the ropes. When Crash landed, he immediately dropped to the ground, Hope stepping over him as he bounced off the ropes again. Crash stood up as Hope backed down to catch him, but the hedgehog suddenly slid himself under Crash's legs to behind him. Hope stood up behind Crash, and when the bandicoot turned around, Hope went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Crash ducked it! Once Hope spun around, Crash grabbed him by the waist from behind and pushed him into the ropes. Hope held onto the ropes, and Crash let go as he rolled backwards onto his feet. Hope rushed at for him a clothesline, but Crash ducked it. The bandicoot turned around, and Hope suddenly went for a Pele' Kick! Crash dodged it, and Hope crashed on the mat stomach first, and Crash took advantage by leaping at Hope and grabbing him in an Oklahoma Roll pin! 1...2...Hope kicks out! The scrambled to their feet, and Hope suddenly grabbed the legs in a Double Leg Takedown and rolled him up in a Jackknife Pin! 1...2...Crash kicks out! The two got to their feet and suddenly jumped for Dropkicks, which collided in mid-air with each other! Thee two stood off with one another as the crowd gave them both a standing applause.

"These two are completely even!" Church exclaimed. "They are just flying and moving all over the place!"

"What happened? What did they do?" Sarge asked. "I couldn't keep up with all of that!"

"Idiot..." Church muttered.

Hope smirked at Crash, who just gave his signature wild grin before the two once again met in a lock-up. Crash quickly pushed the arms away and moved around Hope and grabbed him in waistlock, but Hope suddenly executed a standing switch, getting behind Crash and grabbing him in a waistlock. Hope lifted him for a German Suplex, but Crash backflipped out of it and landed on his feet. Crash ran at Hope, but the hedgehog brought him down with a Drop Toe Hold! Hope quickly transitioned himself around Crash and locked in a Front Facelock. Hope wrenched on the head, but Crash managed to get to his feet with Hope still holding on. Crash suddenly kicked Hope in the leg, causing him to let go of the bandicoot, and Crash quickly planted Hope with a Reverse STO! Hope rolled to the ropes holding his face in pain and slowly got up, and Crash ran full speed at Hope...the hedgehog sidesteps and Crash goes through the ropes. Crash lands on his feet on the outside, but when he did, Hope wasted no time in time in bouncing off the ropes towards Crash...the bandicoot turned around...HOPE LEAPS OVER THE ROPE AND NAILS A SOMERSAULT SENTON ON CRASH!"

"And Hope just flies like the wind with a huge high-flying move!" Church exclaimed.

"Finally, Crash gets a taste of his own medicine!" Sarge stated. "But why did it have to be from Hope, dammit!"

The crowd popped at the high-risk move as Hope got up and lifted Crash to his feet, throwing him into the ring. Hope slides in and covers Crash! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Crash managed to get to his knees, but Hope nailed a hard kick across his chest, a large smack heard around the arena. Hope continued landing kicks across the chest of Crash, the bandicoot managing to get to his feet despite the pain. Hope landed a particularly hard kick to the chest and Crash was sent into the corner, and Hope suddenly ran and leaped at the bandicoot, nailing a Jumping Forearm to his face. Hope then grabbed Crash's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner, following him in. Crash grabbed the ropes when he reached them though, and used them to push himself into the air and over Hope and landed behind him. The hedgehog stopped himself before crashing into the corner, and when he turned around, he swung for a Roundhouse Kick to the skull! Crash caught the leg however, and suddenly did a Double Leg Takedown, and after a bit of positioning...LAUNCHED HOPE OVER THE TOP ROPE! But the hedgehog landed on the apron, and the bandicoot quickly reacted. He leaped at the second ropes as Hope stood...SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO HOPE! The hedgehog flies off the apron and crashes head-first into the barricade!

"Oh damn, Hope's head was sent into the barricade!" Church winced. "Any harder and he may end up like Caboose!"

"Actually, that would be awesome!" Sarge stated. "You got anything I can wack Hope in the head with?"

Crash got up and grasped the ropes, readying himself as Hope staggered to his feet on the outside. Hope turned around...Crash launched himself over the top...CRASH WITH A CROSSBODY PLANCHA ON HOPE ON THE OUTSIDE! Crash got up to his and shouted "WOAH!" to the crowd, which caused them to cheer loudly. Coco cheered her brother on while Mina looked at Hope in concerned. Crash picked Hope to his feet and placed him against the barricade near the steps, and Crash grabbed the steps and pulled them out, positioning them appropriately in front of Hope. Crashed backed away from the steps and Hope...ran full speed and leaped onto the steps...

...AND DIVES OFF THEM WITH A POETRY IN MOTION ON HOPE! Hope goes crashing against the barricade!

"Crash uses the steps for a little Poetry in Motion!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn this bandicoot! When he will stop doing this crazy shit?!" Sarge questioned.

"Um, let's see...NEVER!" Church answered.

Hope slumps down to the ground, and Crash slowly got to his feet, grabbed Hope, and threw him into the ring as the ref was at seven with the count. Crash leaped on the apron, climbed the turnbuckle, and landed a Top Rope Body Splash on Hope! Crash hooks the leg! 1...2...Hope kicks out! Crash picks up Hope and places him in a Front Facelock. The crowd cheers as Crash spins for the Wumpa Twist...

...only for Hope to get out of it and grab Crash as he was behind him. He grabs the head, and plants Crash with a Reverse DDT! Cover! 1...2...Crash kicks out in time! Hope stands up and waits as Crash tries to get up to his feet. Once Crash was on his knees, Hope bounced off the ropes and leaps at him for the Shining Wizard...

...Crash catches leg as its swung! Hope falls onto his back and Crash stands up, turns Hope over...AND LOCKS IN A SINGLE-LEG BOSTON CRAB!

"Woah, a submission!" Church stated. "That's something you don't see from Crash too much!"

"This can't be right! This is not Crash we're seeing! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL CRASH?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope screams out in pain in the middle of the ring as Crash wrenches on the leg as tight as he can. Hope pulls at his quills, trying to fight against the pain, and when the ref asks him if he wants to quit, Hope yells "NO!" Hope began to pull himself towards the ropes, Crash in tow as the bandicoot held onto the hold. After much struggling, Hope reached out for the ropes as much as he could...

...his hand is close to the ropes...

...just fingertips awaaaaaaayyyy...

...BUT CRASH PULLS HOPE BACK TO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! Crash pulls even tighter on the leg and Hope cries out in pain! The hedgehog pulls at his quills, and decides to try and escape the hold, and slowly begins to turn himself over. Eventually, Hope manages to turn on his back with Crash still hold onto his leg, and pushes Crash off with his free one! Hope gets to his feet as Crash rushes back at him...

...AND CATCHES THE BANDICOOT IN THE JAW WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK!

"And right to the jaw of the crazy bnadicoot!" Church exclaimed.

"I hope that jaw of his was broken there!" Sarge said angrily.

Hope covers Crash!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out before three!

Hope stood to his feet and got onto the apron before climbing up the nearby turnbuckle. He got to the top of the corner, but when he did, Crash suddenly kipped up and ran to the corner. He quickly climbed up to meet Hope, grabbed the hedgehog's head...

...AND NAILED A SUPER SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER!

"Oh shit! A Super Sit-Out Facebuster out of nowhere!" Church exclaimed.

"The little bandicoot was playing possum!" Sarge stated.

Crash turned over Hope for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

HOPE KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Crash looks surprised at the kickout before picking up Hope and hooking him up. He goes for the Aftershock, but Hope suddenly began to elbow Crash in the head repeatedly. The bandicoot let go of Hope, and Hope went for a Pele' Kick, but Crash caught the leg! The bandicoot was about to try something, but Hope suddenly rolled through, sending the bandicoot into the ropes. Hope stood up as Crash turned back to him...NAILS THE PELE' KICK FLUSH TO THE FACE! Crash falls down to the ground in a heap and Hope covers him!

1...

2...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"The Pele' Kick nearly knocked out Crash, but it wasn't enough for the 3!" Church stated.

"But maybe the bandicoot lost more brain cells...wouldn't change much but still!" Sarge noted.

Hope picked up Crash to his feet with him, dragged him to the middle of the ring, and slammed him down with a Body Slam! Hope then went to the corner, got onto the apron, and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle. Once there, Hope stood up, and pointed to the sky Macho-Man style...

...AND DRIVES DOWN THE ELBOW ONTO CRASH WITH THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN! Hope hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

Hope pounds the mat in slight frustration before standing up and going to the corner. Once there, Hope began to stomp his foot in the corner rhytmatically, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. As if on command, Crash stirred and began to get to his feet as Hope stomped his foot. Crash got to his feet groggily and turned around...

...Hope rushed at him and lifted his foot up...

...CRASH DUCKS THE DOSE OF LIGHT! Hope stumbles forward before turning back around, and gets kicked in the gut. Crash grabs his head in a Front Facelock, throws his hand out before spinning around...Hope spins out of it in time! Crash spins around to face Hope...

...and gets a sickening Roundhouse Kick to the skull! The crowd "Oooohh'ed" at the impact and Crash falls to his knees in a daze. Hope bounces off the ropes...leaps at Crash and swings his leg...

...HOPES NAILS THE SHINING WIZARD TO THE SKULL!

"SHINING WIZARD!" Church exclaimed. "That lethal leg is struck across the face!"

"And any good facial features he had left are gone!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash collapses and Hope hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Hope sat with a bit of annoyed expression on his face before standing up, and picking Crash to his feet. Once he had steadied the bandicoot, he backed up a bit before moving toward Crash and lifting his foot up...CRASH CATCHES HIS FOOT! Hope looks surprised as Crash gave a wild grin before throwing the foot away, causing Hope to spin a full 360 degrees. Once facing Crash again, the bandicoot suddenly hooked him up...lifted him up...

...AND DRILLED HIM WITH THE AFTERSHOCK! The cover on Hope!

1...

2...

KICK OUT BY HOPE BEFORE THREE!

Crash stands up and grabs Hope's leg, lifting them upward and spreading them before giving a wild grin. He leaped up and landed a Double Leg Drop across Hope's mdisection, causing the hedgehog to sit up in pain. Crash rolled to his feet and immediately nailed a Front Dropkick to the face, dropping Hope back onto the mat. Crash ran at the ropes, springboarded off the middle ropes...and landed a Springboard Leg Drop! Crash covers! 1...2...

...Hope kicks out at 2.9! Crash drags Hope to the nearby corner and grabbed the ropes of the corner. He looked behind him and waited for Hope to get up to his feet, and the hedgehog slowly pushed himself off the ground. The moment Hope stood up, Crash quickly scaled the turnbuckle to the top...

...flipped off of it...twisted in mid-air...

...HOPE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! The bandicoot crashes down onto the mat back-first, and Crash cries out in pain...Hope leaps at the ropes...AND HOPE LANDS A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON CRASH!

"Hope dodges the Crash and Burn and hits a Sprinboard Moonsault!" Church exclaims.

"This could be it!" Sarge stated.

Hope hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Panting in tiredness, Hope stood up, picked up Crash and placed him in the Suplex position. He tried to lift him up, but Crash remained on the ground by hooking his leg around Hope's. Hope tried to lift up Crash again, but Crash remained on the ground, and the bandicoot suddenly lifted Hope up instead for a Suplex! Hope managed to twist himself out of it though and land behind Crash. Hope grabbed Crash in a Full Nelson...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER! Hope rolls Crash over and covers him! 1...2...

...Crash kicks out at 2.9! Hope stood up and backed up a bit, tapping his foot as he waited for Crash to get up. The bandicoot staggered to his feet and turned around, and Hope rushed forward lifting his foot up...Crash ducked the kick again! Hope turned around, and Crash grabbed his head and spun for the Wumpa Twist, but Hope pushed him away! Crash turned around, and Hope lifted his foot up for the Dose of Light! Crash caught the foot this time, and spun Hope around. Once facing Crash, the bandicoot kicked Hope in the gut, grabbed him in a Front Facelock, threw an arm out before spinning...

...CRASH CONNECTS WITH THE WUMPA TWIST! The crowd cheers loudly as Hope bounces off the mat and onto his back. Crash immediately goes to the corner and gets on the apron before climbing the corner. Crash crouched on the top turnbuckle before he stood up...

...Crash dived off in a front flip...

...HOPE GETS THE KNEES UP! Crash lands back-first on them, and the bandicoot cries out in pain as bounces of the knees and onto the mat. Hope manages to bring himself to his feet with the ropes while Crash staggers to his feet, holding his back in pain. Crash turned around, and Hope lifted his foot up...

_**...AND NAILED CRASH IN THE JAW WITH THE DOSE OF** **LIGHT!** _

"DOSE OF LIGHT!" Church exclaimed. "Crash's head was just sent to the fucking moon!"

"And he ain't getting it back any time soon!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Crash fell onto the mat seemingly out as Hope dropped onto him, weakly hooking the leg.

**_1..._ **

**_..._ **

**_2..._ **

**_..._ **

**_CRASH ROLLS THE SHOULDER_ ** **_OUT!_ **

"SAY WHAT?!" Church exclaimed. "HOW THE HELL DID HE...?!"

"DAMMIT, STAY DOWN BANDICOOT!" Sarge exclaimed. "STAY DOWN!"

Hope sat up in complete shock and looked at Crash in disbelief. Shaking his head, he threw his hands out and asked "What do I have to do?" Sighing, Hope stood up and dragged Crash's body to the nearest corner. Once placed appropriately on the mat, Hope got on the apron and scaled the turnbuckle. Once on top, Hope stood up there and threw his arms out to the side before pulling them back, and diving off the top...

...Hope spins 630 degrees in mid-air...

...CRASH ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE LANDS ON HIS FEET! Hope stumbles a bit upon landing, however, and Crash suddenly stood up and leaped at Hope, rolling him up from behind in a Crucifix Pin!

"Crucifix Pin out of nowhere!" Church called. "Crash's got Hope rolled up!"

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"WHAT?!" Church and Sarge exclaimed.

**("No More Words" by EndeveafteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd exploded into surprised cheers as Crash let go of Hope and rolled away from the hedgehog. Hope got onto his knees and looked at Crash in surprise, while the bandicoot propped himself up on one elbow with his signature grin on his face, exhausted. The ref kneeled down and raised Crash's hand in victory, Coco clapping and cheering for her brother on the outside while Mina looked as stunned as Hope did.

"What the hell just happened? What the hell just happened?" Sarge questioned twice.

"Crash got one over on Hope, that's what happened!" Church explained. "He took advantage of Hope missing the Shining Hope 630 and rolled him up for the win! And now Crash has some momentum heading into  _Best in the World_ and Royal Reckoning!

"Gah, why did that stinking bandicoot have to win?" Sarge groaned. "I would've preferred if Hope had won, believe it or not!"

Crash got up to his feet as the ref continued to raise his hand in victory until Hope stood up as well and came up to Crash. The bandicoot and hedgehog stared off with one another, Crash wondering what Hope was up to. Eventually, Hope smirked and held a hand out to Crash. The bandicoot grinned and shook the hand of Hope, eliciting a great reaction from the crowd. After the handshake, Crash exited the ring and backed up the ramp with Coco, celebrating his victory while Hope stayed in the ring with Mina, watching Crash with a smile on his face.

"A show of respect between these two, and it was well deserved!" Church stated. "After all, we just saw ourselves a very exciting, fast-paced match here."

"Gah, what's with all the respect around here?! Wrestling isn't about respect, it's about beating the crap out of each other!" Sarge ranted.

"Yeah, maybe to you, but to others, that what's it about." Church stated. "Man, who knows what's going to happen in the Royal Rumble Match?! Anything can happen!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which in turns show the interview area, where we see Caboose...um...staring up at the ceiling lights in an almost kind of trance.

"Ooooohhhh, pretty lights..." Caboose drawled on. A small box was thrown at his head, which knocked him back to the current situation. "Who? What? When-where-why? Oh right, I'm supposed to be doing something right now...Uh, what was I supposed to do again?"

"You're doing an interview, dumbass!" A random guy shouted off-screen.

"Oh right, right!" Caboose said, as if realizing something. "Okay, interview time! Everybody, it's our guests...um...ur, gee...um...it's...THESE GUYS!"

Edward and Alphonse appeared on the screen next to Caboose, coming up to him with looks of disbelief on their face.

"You can't be serious..." Ed said. "THIS is our interviewer?"

"Just roll with it, brother." Al sighed.

Caboose looked at the two for a moment before speaking. "Why's the one with a shiny arm a midget?" He asked.

Ed grabbed Caboose by the collar and shouted at him in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET! I AM NOT A MIDGET! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al pleaded, pulling Ed away from Caboose. "Save your anger for Team 2D. This is supposed to be an interview."

"Grrr, fine! Let's get this interview over with!" Ed growled.

"Wow...scary." Caboose noted. "So, um...you two...do you have anything to say or something?"

Ed sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, we got something to say. We've got some words about our Royal Rumble Qualifying Match later tonight against Team 2D! When we debuted in Fiction Wrestling, not many people gave us chances. People said we just be run of the mill jobbers to the big boys, that we wouldn't amount to anything much in this business. Some people gave us six months before we would fade away and be just more footnotes in history. That's how far down the bottom we started. We were the true definition of underdogs. But we didn't let that keep us down. We fought, we scraped, we clawed our way through all the obstacles before us, and look where we are now! We are one of, if not THE most popular tag team in Fiction Wrestling today! Hell, we're signed to FOUR different companies, including UCA! Everyone one wants us in their company! We have shown the entire Fiction Wrestling world that we are the real deal! That we are one of the best teams to ever grace this squared circle! We have proven ourselves to everybody...but one team refuses to acknowledge us. One team refuses to see our achievements and puts us down. And those two...are Team 2D!"

"For weeks now, they have continually mocked us!" Ed continued strongly. "For weeks, they have constantly called us weak, choke artists, overrated, and fool! They criticized us for our failures in our career when it came to winning titles in the past. They stated that our popularity didn't make us as good as them. They stated that we could never be as good as the 'mighty' Team 2D! They said we just couldn't beat them. Well, Team 2D...if we aren't as big as you...THEN WHY ARE WE THE TAG TEAM OF THE FREAKIN' YEAR?! WHY DID WE WIN THE AWARD OVER YOU?! You say that we are choke artists?! Well we proved you wrong when we won the Tag Titles in AWF! We proved you wrong when we won the Tag Titles in CASZ! But you couldn't handle all that, you can't accept that we won the Award over you! So you gave Al here a damn Non-Stop Violence on the ramp out of nowhere at the Fiction Wrestling Awards and ran like cowards! You STILL won't give us the credit that we deserve! So tonight...we're going to SHOW you that we're just as good as you!"

Al took over and began to speak. "Team 2D...we know how successful you are, how good your skills are...you came in a close second place for the Tag Team of the Year Award...you are multiple time and current UWE Duos Champions...you hold the most reigns with the UCA Tag Team Titles in history...you even won the Tag Team Match of the Year Award over us. You are one of the greatest teams to ever compete in the business, and we acknowledge that. But it's high time you acknowledge US as one of the best as well. And if you won't do so willingly...then we'll MAKE you acknowledge us. You may have beaten us three weeks ago on Flame...you may have pinned us at the Fiction Wrestling Awards...but this time, tonight...we're going to beat YOU! And you'll have no choice but to realize that we are on your level, that we are future UCA World Tag Team Champions, whether you like it or not. "

"And you'll have no choice but to stay in the back this Sunday and watch us compete in the Rumble match, and maybe even get that Final Clash main event!" Ed stated strongly. "Tonight...the Elric Brothers show the world...that we are BETTER than Team 2D!"

Ed and Al then left the interview area with a strong presence in their step, leaving Caboose watching them leave in what seemed to be awe. Suddenly Caboose spoke out to them.

"Bye, little midget with shiny arm, I really liked you!" Caboose waved at them.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET, DAMMIT!" Ed shouted off-camera.

* * *

"Man, that may have been the most passionate Elric promo I've ever seen!" Church said. "They are DETERMINED to beat Team 2D tonight!"

"Yeah, but that obviously won't happen!" Sarge stated. "They've never beaten Team 2D and never will!"

"Don't you dare count them out!" Church replied. "They have defied the odds, and who knows, with their fire, they could do it again tonight!"

"As if! The Elrics are overrated, they are the suckiest team in the world!" Sarge stated. "Team 2D is going to kick their ass, and I'm going to enjoy it!"

"That may be your opinion, but I think Team 2D is going to have it taken to them tonight!" Church said. "And now we're about to get into a match that is VERY personal here."

_**Hey! Nothing You Can**   **Say!**_

**("Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd instantly showered the arena with thunderous as the lights turned blue all over, and Megaman came out onto the stage with a cocky swagger about him. Smirking arrogantly to the crowd, he raised his hands in a Randy-Orton like pose and blue pyro sparks shot out from the stage, showering Megaman in a great visual until they ended and Megaman smirked at the crowd before showing off his Rookie Revolution armband before strutting down the ramp arrogantly. He entered the ring before scaling the turnbuckle and raising his arms once more in a Legend-Killer pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Capcom, weighing in at 224 lbs., "The Gaming Killer" Starforce Megaman!"

"This match has been some time coming." Church said. "Insulting his career, making lewd remarks about his girlfriend, and attacking him before a match, Megaman has done all he can to make Fox's life hell!"

"Hey Megaman was just giving him advice!" Sarge said. "He was telling Fox to just move aside for the Rookie Revolution! He wsa actually being nice to Fox!"

"If all that was being nice, then I hate to see Megaman's definition of mean." Church stated.

_**GO! If You Close Your Eyes, Your Life, A Naked Truth Revealed!**  
_

**("Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the lights turned to a mixture of grey and blue, and Fox came out onto the stage wearing his Star Fox jacket, a very serious expression on his face as he stared down Megaman from the ramp. He raised his hands up to the sides and leaped a few times, spinning in a full circle before making his way down the ramp. Fox never took his eyes off as he walked up the steps and entered the ring, and when he passed him, he gave Megaman a death glare. He scaled the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd, tapping his fist against his chest for the crowd.

"And his opponent, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 229 lbs., "Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"Captain Classic is looking to finally get payback on Megaman." Church stated. "He's had enough of Megaman's crap, and is looking to stop the Gaming Killer here and now."

"It's Fox's fault all this happened to him." Sarge stated. "Megaman actually gave him a chance to walk away, but Fox decided to be a dick and crack a glass platter over Megaman's head!"

"Fox is the dick? Sorry, but you are way off base with that one." Church stated. "Fox is definitely going to look to finally kick Megaman's ass and teach him about respect."

Fox got off the turnbuckle and stood opposite of Megaman, who still had that cocky smirk on his face. Fox was getting very irked at the sight of that smirk, and grabbed hold of the ropes as he readied himself, a scowl on his face. The ref checked to see if they were both ready, and the ref rang the bell. Fox immediately ran towards Megaman, ready to kick his ass...

...

_**MEGAMAN CATCHES FOX WITH A KICK TO THE** **BALLS!** _

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?! MEGAMAN JUST LOW-BLOWED FOX IN PLAIN SIGHT!"

"WHAT IS THE GAMING KILLER THINKING?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd was in complete shock as Fox fell down to the ground, holding his lower regions in pain. The ref looked shock for a moment before ringing the bell for the disqualifiction. Megaman didn't seem to care as he smirked down at Fox before he began stomping the hell out of Fox, which elicited the crowd out of their shock and into a thunderous booing state. Megaman dropped down to the ground and began pounding Fox in the head with repeated punches.

"DAMMIT! This was his plan all along!" Chruch said in realization. "He never had any intention of wrestling Fox! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS TAKING THE CHANCE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF FOX!"

"SMART STRATEGY, GREAT MEGAMAN!" Sarge praised.

Megaman continued to rain down fists on Fox's skull with the Star Fox pilot unable to shield himself from the bows. Once done, Megaman stood up and picked up the fox before planting him with a nasty DDT! He then began tearing the covering off the nearest turnbuckle. Once he had pulled off the covering exposing the steel, Megaman picked up Fox to his feet, and with a sick grin on his face, he threw Fox face-first into the exposed turnbuckle. Fox's head bounced off it before Megaman proceeded to slam it into the exposed steel again, and the Fox staggered backwards out of the corner, and Megaman leaped up at his head from behind...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE SFKO (Inverted RKO)!

"DAMMIT! The SFKO!" Church cursed. "This bastard is just mauling Fox's skull right now! Somebody's gotta stop this!"

Fox was laid out as Megaman stood up and smirked down at Fox, the crowd chanting "Starforce Sucks! Starforce Sucks!" before stomping at Fox's skull a few times before sliding out of the ring and grabbing a chair from ringside. Folding it up, he slid back into the ring with and chuckled evilly, readying the steel chair for when Fox got up.

"HAH! Looks like Fox's brains are about to get scrambled!" Sarge exclaimed. "And he deserves-"

"WAIT A MINUTE! THERE'S FALCO TO THE RESCUE!" Church exclaimed.

Indeed, Falco Lombardi came running down the ramp to loud cheers from the crowd and slid into the ring. Megaman saw Falco slide in, and the falcon ran at Megaman with a clothesline, but the Gaming Killer quickly ducked it in time. Falco turned around...AND GOT BLASTED IN THE HEAD WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!

"Aaaaaannnnndddd...the calvary has been stopped." Sarge said. "Thanks for coming Falco."

Megaman sneered at Falco as he slid out of the ring thanks to the chair shot. Megaman turned his attention back to Fox...FOX TACKLES MEGAMAN DOWN TO THE GROUND! Megaman drops the chair in surprsie.

"But Falco has given Fox the opening he needs!" Church exclaimed. "This is his chance to fight back!"

The crowd exploded into heavy cheers chanting "Fox! Fox! Fox!" as Captain Classic began raining down rapid fists on the next gen Megaman! Megaman tried to cover himself up with his arms, but to no avail as the punches kept on coming. Megaman eventually managed to push Fox off of him and got to his knees along with Fox. Both saw the chair and immediately made a grab for it, with both grabbing it at the same time. The two made their way to feet as they tried to pull the chair towards them, and two engaged in a tug-of-war with the chair. The two rivals pulled on the chair as if their life depended on it...

...the two gritted their teeth as they pulled on the chair with all their might...

...FOX RIPPED THE CHAIR AWAY FROM MEGAMAN! The crowd cheered like crazy as Fox got a crazy look on his eyes as he raised the chair high above him...AND MEGAMAN KICKS HIM IN THE BALLS! The crowd shifted to booing as Fox's mouth fell open as he dropped the chair and fell to his knees, holding his lower regions once more. Megaman quickly grabbed the chair, and with a snarl on his face, sized up Fox before winding the chair...

_**...AND SWUNG IT ACROSS FOX'S SKULL LIKE A BASEBALL BAT!** _

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_ Church shouted. "WHAT A SICKENING CHAIR SHOT! THAT SOUNDED LIKE A GUN SHOT!"

"OR A SHOTGUN BLAST!" Sarge stated. "IT WAS MUSIC TO MY EARS!"

The crowd gasped as Fox's head was sent back from the impact before the Star Fox pilot crumpled down onto the mat in delayed fashion. Megaman smirked down at the fallen pilot, and taking a good look at the now dented chair, he chuckled before grabbing the Star Fox leader. Captain Classic was bleeding profusely from the head from the chair shot, and Megaman pulled him to his feet. Once he had made sure Fox would stay standing, Megaman backed away from the fox. Captain Classic was swaying on his feet, blood pouring down his head...Megaman raised the chair high above him...

...AND CRACKS IT ACROSS THE SKULL OF FOX ONCE MORE! Fox stood limp in the middle of the ring as the chair was bent around his head, and Megaman threw the chair away before kicking him in the gut, and placing him between his legs. Megaman smirked at the crowd once more before wrapping his around around his waist...

... **AND DRILLED FOX ON HIS HEAD WITH THE GIGA CRUSH!**

"DAMMIT! MEGAMAN WITH THE DAMN EXCLAMATION POINT!" Church cursed. "MEGAMAN HAS JUST DESTROYED FOX'S SKULL HERE!"

"AND I AM SO PROUD OF HIM!" Sarge stated. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

Fox fell onto the mat seemingly out, and Megaman kicked Fox away before standing up to his feet. The crowd received Megaman with absolutely thunderous boos, some chanting "Rookies Suck! Rookies Suck!" Megaman just grinned at the crowd before striking a Legend-Killer pose to even MORE hatred if that were possible. Satisfied, Megaman made his way to the ropes and was about to exit...

...when he caught sight of Fox stirring in the nearby corner. Fox wasn't moving much, but there was signs of movement as Fox tried to move his limbs in a position to push himself up. The Gaming Killer frowned at this sight and walked over to the fallen Fox, standing over with an icy gaze. He watched as Fox stirred and move, trying to push himself off the mat. Megaman stared down at Fox for several more seconds until a light bulb when off in his head, and with the evilest grin you could ever see, Megaman slowly backed himself into the adjacent corner. Grabbing the ropes, Megaman slowly revved up his foot...

"What the hell is he-Wait a minute!" Church said in realization. "NO! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THIS! HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THIS!"

"THIS IS WHAT TAIKI HAS DONE TO SOME OF THE Z-FIGHTERS!" Sarge exclaimed. "FOX'S HEAD IS ABOUT COME OFF HIS SHOULDERS!"

"DON'T YOU DO THIS DAMMIT!" Church shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Anxiousness set in for Megaman as his snake-like smirk grew wider, his body moving up and down in anticipation. Fox finally managed enough strength to push himself up to his knees and hands, unware of Megaman's position. With a sick smirk on his face, Megaman ran full speed at Fox...

_**...AND PUNTED FOX RIGHT IN THE SKULL AS HARD AS HE**   **COULD!**_

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Church screamed in anger. "MEGAMAN JUST PUNTED FOX'S HEAD OFF HIS DAMN SHOULDERS!"

"LOOKS LIKE FOX JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge proclaimed.

Fox was sent to an upright position from the impact before falling down onto the mat, not moving one inch. The crowd was in complete shock as Megaman leaned against the corner with a satisfied grin on his face. The Gaming Killer backed away and looked at the prone body of Fox for a moment before placing his foot on his body, raising his arm into the air shouting "This is what happens who stand in the way of the Rookie Revolution!" The crowd was nearing a riot as they chanted "Rookie Bullshit! Rookie Bullshit!" Megaman then exited the ring and got up close and personal with the camera, saying "I warned him. Cross another name off the list."

"Damn that Megaman! Damn him to hell!" Church cursed. "He just kicked Fox's head to hell after all the damage done before! That damn Megaman may have just taken out Fox!"

"Well Fox deserved it for not walking away when he had the chance!" Sarge stated. "And now he's on his back out of it, and he won't be getting up any time soon."

As Megaman made his way up the ramp, Krystal came out and ran down the ran past Megaman and slid into the ring. Krystal checked up on Fox with a worried expression, trying to wake up her boyfriend to no avail. Falco finally came to on the outside and stood up, wondering what happened until he saw Fox lied out in a pool of his own blood with Krystal tending to him. Shocked, Falco slid into the ring and checked on Fox, trying to wake him, and when he couldn't, he called for medical attention. Soon enough, EMTs came down the ramp in a hurry and began to attend to the fallen Fox, all the while Megaman watched from the stage.

"That Megaman has crossed the line once again!" Church exclaimed. "He's going to get what's coming to him, mark my words!"

"But for now, Megaman has just clobbered the hell out of Star Fox!" Sarge stated. "Starforce Megaman has just shown why he is a force to be reckoned."

As the EMTs tended to Fox McCloud, Falco looked at Starforce Megaman who was looking on from the stage. The next gen Megaman just chuckled at the sight before him before heading to the back, Falco glaring angrily at him the whole time.

* * *

_A/N: And done! Faster than normal! Just wanted to get this one done before I had to go back to college classes, which is going to suck for me writing-wise, but eh, what can you do? I just hope that you enjoy this chapter immensely. I tried to get this up as soon as possible for you all, and I'm glad I was able to do so! I wanted to write a few things that took place in this chapter for awhile, and I'm glad I was able to. With this, only one or two parts remain until the start of Royal Reckoning! I am so excited for that! But for now, I must do my best to get the next chapter going!_

_Until then and next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter immensely! Leave a review as they are appreciated! Until next time!_


	11. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 4 Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Week 4** _

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron, which shows the hallways of the backstage area. Kiva was shown in the hallways, leg placed on a nearby box as she stretched herself, preparing herself for her upcoming match later tonight. Kiva was completely focused on her preparations when suddenly...

"Well if isn't the little Future Girl that got a fluke victory last week..."

Kiva immediately stopped stretching, placing her foot back on the ground and turned towards the owner of the voice. Kiva narrowed her eyes as she faced none other then Mandy, the evil girl from  _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,_ the cold, emotionless look on her face.

"Well if it isn't the devil reincarnated in female form...an ugly one I might add." Kiva replied smartly.

"You got some jokes...cute." Mandy replied emotionlessly. "Did you pick up that humor from those idiots, Coop and Jamie, in that dump New Jersey?"

"What are you doing here, Mandy?" Kiva asked immediately, already tired of dealing with this girl. "I haven't recalled getting on your bad side or anything, nor anything occuring between us."

"Simple, you and I are part of that Fatal-4 Way Match later tonight, and I'm just giving you a little warning." Mandy replied in monotone. "You think you're something big just because you beat Sally Acorn? Sally is just a spoiled brat who had everything handed to her. She's no longer relevant, so beating her is no accomplishment. Against someone like me, you don't stand a chance. Just go back to New Jersey, and stay there where no one remembers you or your dumb show. After all, what hope do you have against people like me."

"You know...it's funny how people like you are trying to rag on me, saying I'm not skilled, that I got no chance in hell no matter who I beat." Kiva replied calmly. "Well, let me tell you something...the future where I come from...it's a future where I've had to fight for my life against the Glorft. If you weren't skilled, you'd died. I became proficient in the hand-to-hand combat, I know how to fight like hell when I have to. And if that wasn't enough, you know who I was trained by...UCA Hall of Famer, Sonya Blade. A woman who also trained Green and Agent Tex, who are two of UCA's greatest females ever. I got all the tools, all the skills I need to succeed. So don't try to put me down because you're some emotionless, evil little girl who has the Grim Reaper on her side. Because honestly, I've seen scarier things than you, and if I recall, you got your ass by Gaz in 2010 so you aren't that impressive."

Mandy's eyes widened in anger before snarling. "That goth girl...got...lucky! And every one knows it! Every one gets their one lucky victory! But you aren't going to get lucky this time around! I can't wait to kick your ass and knock you back down to the pitiful ground where you belong, because after all, you don't have any chance of becoming Women's Champion."

"You can say that all you want, but it won't change a thing." Kiva replied cooly. "I'm slowly making my way up the rankings and sooner or later, I will reach the top. And whether I have to beat Lightning, Tifa, Peach, or someone else, I will become Women's Champion and prove you wrong. And then I may just rub it in your face. Now could you please leave me to my preparations. I want to be fully read to take you down along with two other women later tonight."

Mandy stared coldly at Kiva for a few seconds. "Oh you will be ready...for me to show why I am the most evil girl there is. I'm going to show you why you don't have what it takes to make it to the top here."

Mandy walked away from the girl from the future, who just shook her head before going back to her stretching, readying herself for her upcoming match.

* * *

_"When I first saw him…he showed so much potential…so much promise…and up until now…he has lived up to it…"_

The Titantron once again returns to the familiar setting of the dark room with the one dim light, and the man was once again looking down at the object he picked up, a crowbar, with a sudden interest that was evident on his face.

_"But now…now is the time…for him to be let go…into this new world…"_

Continuing to stare at the object in his hands, he slowly placed his hand on the smooth surface of the crowbar, and slowly ran it up and down the object, as if though trying to get a feel for it before pulling away and tightening his grip on it.

_"I must admit…I am a bit…reluctant…to let him in...concerning this line of profession…but I have been given…several offers…for his services…I just couldn't refuse…"_

As he stared down at the crowbar in his hands, there was the sound of what seemed to be tram doors sliding open, and there was a new light in the room. Looking up, the man saw a new entrance at the end of the room opposite of him, a great light shining from it. Without hesitation, the man walked through the darkness towards the doorway.

_"So now…the time nears…for him…ever closer…he will do…a great deal…in a small time span… I am sure of it…"_

The man continued to walk until he finally came up to the doorway of light, staring through it with the same unreadable expression on his face. Standing in the same spot for a few seconds, he gripped the crowbar in his hand tightly before walking through the doorway, which immediately closed behind him seconds later, leaving the screen to immediately fade to black.

_"So, at Royal Reckoning…Wake up…Mr. Freeman…Wake up and…smell the ashes."_

* * *

The crowd had exploded into absolutely loud cheers at the words of the last sentence, practically going crazy. Church and Sarge looked absolutely shocked at what they just heard and slowly turned towards each other, unknowing of what to say.

"...No way..." Church finally said. "There is no way..."

"It can't be him...it goes against all logic..." Sarge said. "I mean how could he..."

"I don't know, I honestly don't know..." Church shook his head. "But if it's really him...then I think the Royal Rumble match just got even crazier than it already did..."

"How the hell did Force even acquire such a guy if he did?" Sarge questioned. "It should be impossible!"

"That Fox has his damn ways." Chuch replied. "We'll find out for sure at Royal Reckoning..."

**("Pitiful" by Blindside)**

The crowd gave out a mixed reaction of cheers and boos as the music played, and Sora and Riku came out, smirks on their faces. They looked out to the crowd for a few moments before giving a fist bump to each other. The two ran down the ramp and quickly slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckles and raising their fists into the air to the mixed reaction.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the Destiny Islands, at a combined weight of 456 lbs., Sora and Riku, the Keyblade Wielders!"

"Sora and Riku are finally back in action." Sarge said. "Three-time UCA World Tag Team Champions, this team finally got themselves some time on TV!"

"People don't know what to think of these two." Church stated. "I mean after all, Riku betrayed Sora years ago out of jealousy and anger towards Sora. They seem to have patched things up recently, and some fans think Riku finally realized his errors, while others think Sora betrayed the fans. Their attitude now is hard to pinpoint which is exactly true."

"Ah who cares about that?" Sarge questioned. "All that matters is that they are here to kick Sony Saint ass!"

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Sly came out with them and followed them down the ramp as well. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"And their opponents, accompanied by Sly Cooper, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"The Sony Saints are back in action again! The members have be managed to get victories for the past few weeks, are now looking to add another win to their column!"

"Why couldn't they just stay in the rut they were weeks ago?" Sarge complained. "It would have been so much better. I hope Sora and Riku kick their asses."

"Well, that's your opinion, and it hardly matters as it is." Church remarked. "But regardless, I think we all know that these two teams are sure going to bring it here tonight."

It was decided that Ratchet and Sora would start and Jak and Riku got on the apron, letting the ref ring the bell. Sora and Ratchet met in the ring and Sora went for a lock-up, but Ratchet got behind and locked in waistlock. Sora executed a standing switch and locked in a waistlock instead, before landing a Waistlock Takedown on Ratchet and transitioning into a Front Facelock. Ratchet quickly stood up with Sora in tow and landed a few shots to the gut, forcing Sora to let got before whipping hi, Sora reversed mid-whip and whipped Ratchet into the corner, and ran at the Lombax full speed. Ratchet caught him in the face with an elbow, forcing Sora back a bit, and Ratchet ran at him for a clothesline. Sora ducked, and Ratchet turned around only for Sora to go for a dropkick! But Ratchet suddenly swatted the dropkick, causing Sora to land on the match on his stomach. Sora got to his knees, and Ratchet rolled him up in an Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...Sora kicks out! Sora scrambled to his feet, only for Ratchet to take him down with a Headlock Takedown.

"Sora nearly got pinned there and now Ratchet has control!" Church called.

"But why?" Sarge questioned. "I mean, Ratchet having control makes no sense! It goes against all logic! It should be impossible!"

"Seriously?" Church question. "You can't be serious..."

Ratchet squeezed Sora's head in a Side Headlock until Sora made his way to his feet with Ratchet in tow. He backed into the ropes before pushing Ratchet off him. Ratchet bounced off the ropes back to Sora, and sild between his legs to Sora's surprise. The lombax stood up behind Sora and when Sora turned around, Ratchet quickly hit a Headscissors Takedown on him! Sora rolled across the ring and stood against the corner, and Ratchet leaped at him, going for a Monkey Flip. Sora got out from under him, and Ratchet fell face-first onto the turnbuckle. The lombax backed out of the corner in a daze, and Sora leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Back Elbow, followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Sora picked up Ratchet and hit a Snap Suplex before landing a Jumping Elbow Drop.

"Sora finally manages to get some offense in on Ratchet here!" Church stated.

"About time! Those Sony Saints don't deserve to even be in control at any point!" Sarge said.

Sora picked up Ratchet and dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Riku. Riku got in and both grabbed Ratchet from behind and landed a Double Back Suplex! Riku pinned Ratchet as Sora got on the apron! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Riku stood up and stomped on Ratchet a few times before picking him up and nailing a few rights to the skull before lifting him up and nailing a hard Scoop Slam. Riku bounced off the ropes and when he came to the downed Ratchet, nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the face. Ratchet sat up holding his face before rolling over to the ropes near his corner. He used them to get up to his feet, but Riku suddenly Clotheslined him over the ropes! Riku turned his back away and raised his hands in triumph with a cocky smirk...

...but Ratchet had landed on the apron, unknown to Riku. Ratchet stood up on the arpond, and waited for Riku to turn around...

"Oh boy, Ratchet's about to fly and Riku doesn't have a clue!" Church stated.

"No! Riku don't turn around! You won't like it!" Sarge shouted at Riku, who was likely not listening.

Riku continued to gloat, until Sora told him that Ratchet was still there! Confused, Riku turned around...ONLY FOR RATCHET TO NAIL A SPRINGBOARD DISCUS CLOTHESLINE! Riku is down as Ratchet makes the cover!

1...

2...

No! Riku manages to kick out!

Ratchet drags Riku to his corner and tags in Jak. They put Riku up against their corner before backing up a bit, then Jak whipped Ratchet at Riku. Ratched nailed a Stinger Splash on Riku before throwing him to Jak...WHO NAILS A BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! Jak drops for the cover as Ratchet gets on the apron! 1...2...

Riku manages to kick out! Jak picks up Riku and grabs him in Sidewalk Slam position and drops him across the knee in a Backbreaker. Jak climbed up to the second turnbuckle, and landed a Diving Forearm Drop across the skull of Riku. Jak with the cover! 1...2...Riku kicks out at 2.5! Jak picked up Riku and nailed a Gutwrench Suplex on the Keyblade Wielder. Jak got him to his feet, and whipped him hard into the turnbuckle! Riku slumped in there as jak ran full speed, but Riku caught him with a foot to the jaw! Jak backed out of the corner and Riku ran at him...

...ONLY FOR JAK TO HIT AN STO OUT OF NOWHERE! Jak hooks the leg! 1...2...Riku shoots the shoulder out! Jak picked up Riku and dragged him to his corner. But before he could reach it, Riku grabbed him a Full Nelson from behind...Full Nelson Slam! Jak held his head as Riku got onto his knees panting before going to his corner and tagging in Sora!

"Yes! Riku manages to tag in Sora! Finally control out of the Saints!" Sarge cheered.

"And Sora's about to fly just like Ratchet did earlier!" Church said.

Sora readied himself on the apron as Jak got up...Sora leaped on the top rope...SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO THE CHEST! Jak got to his knees holding his chest before Sora backed him up to the ropes before whipping him to the adjacent. When Jak bounced off them, he was greeted by a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! Jak held his jaw as he got to his knees...AND WAS DEALT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL! Jak fell to the ground on his back, and Sora leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Moonsault! Cover on Jak!

1...

2...

Jak kicks out!

Sora picked up Jak and wrapped in a waistlock before planting him with a German Suplex! Sora then made his way onto the apron and climbed up the nearest turnbuckle. Once on top, he waited for the Eco Man to get back to his feet. Once Jak did, Sora dived off...only to be caught by Jak! Jak lifted Sora up...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH AN URANAGE! Jak hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Sora manages to kick out!

Jak quickly grabs the leg of Sora and spins around for a Figure-Four Leglock, but when his back was turned, Sora used his free leg to kick Jak away! Jak goes crashing into the steel post through the turnbuckles shoulder-first, Jak goes staggering out of there, holding his shouder, when Sora suddenly grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock...flashed a cocky smirk at Sly ringside...

...AND PLANTED JAK WITH A ROLLING CUTTER!

"HEY! That was Sly's Honor Among Thieves! Sora just took a jab at Sly ringside!" Church stated.

"Haha! Glorious! Glorious! You make the Reds proud with your actions!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly frowned as Sora hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

No! Jak manages to kick out before the three!

Sora dragged Jak over to his corner and tagged in Riku, and the two picked up Jak and hit a Double Suplex on him! Riku covers Jak! 1...2...Jak rolls the shoulder out! Riku picked up Jak in a Front Facelock and kneed him in the gut several times before whipping him into the corner. Riku then ran at Jak and nailde a vicious Drive-By Kick across the skull of Jak! The Eco Man fell to the ground in a heap, and Riku quickly picks him up and nails a Spinning Neckbreaker! 1...2...

Jak rolls the shoulder out! Riku picked him up and placed him in the Suplex position, lifting him up...he bounced him off the ropes by the legs...and lands a Slingshot Suplex! Riku then ran at the ropes and back and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across Jak's skull! Riku covers! 1...2...Jak kicks out! Riku was starting to get annoyed as Jak managed to get to his knees before Riku took him back with a Big Boot to the skull! Riku decides to finish things and picks Jak and places him between his legs to a mixed reaction.

"Oh boy, it may be time for the Way to Dawn!" Church stated.

"Yes! Do it Riku! Take down that stupid Sony Saint! I want to see it!" Sarge said.

Riku hooked him up and went for the Way to Dawn (Neutralizer)...but Jak suddenly Back Body Drops him! The crowd cheers as Riku arches his back and Jak falls to a knee in exhaustion. Riku manages to get back to his feet and goes for a Clothesline, but Jak ducks it. Riku stumbles forward before turning back to Jak...the Eco Man suddenly lifts Riku onto his shoulders...Jak spins him off his shoulders...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE ECO TWIST (Fireman's Carry Spun into Flapjack)

"ECO TWIST OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed. "This is the chance Jak needs! He needs to make the tag!"

"But he won't be able to make it!" Sarge exclaimed. "He's a stupid Saint, and Saints can't get anything done."

Both men were laid out as Ratchet began to slam his foot on the steel steps, leading the crowd and Sly to clap their hands to get Jak going! Eventually, both men stirred and slowly began to make their way to their corners. Ratchet and Sora extended their arms, begging for them to be tagged in. Both reached their hands out towards their partners...

...AND TAGGED THEM IN! The crowd cheered as Sora got into the ring and ran at Ratchet, only to be taken down by a Springboard Crossbody from the Lombax! Sora got back to his feet, but was immediately taken by a Clothesline! Ratchet then immediately followed with a big-time Dropkick as Sora got back up! The Keyblade Wielder rolled over to the ropes, and Ratchet picked him up and whipped him to the adjacent ones. Ratchet went for a Back Body Drop, but Sora leapfrogged over him and ran at the ropes once more. Ratchet turned around, and Sora came back at him...

...ONLY FOR HIM TO GET TAKEN DOWN WITH A POWERSLAM FROM RATCHET! The crowd was fired up as was Ratchet from the hot tag! Sora arched his back as he got back up, and tried to go for an Enziguri, but Ratchet caught the leg, causing Sora to fall on his back. Ratchet grabbed the other leg and dragged him to the nearby corner...AND CATAPULTED HIM INTO IT! Sora's face bounced off the turnbuckle, and he backed out of it and turned around dazed...AND GETS A SIT-OUT JAWBREAKER FROM RATCHET!

"There's that signature Sit-Out Jawbrekaer of Ratchet!" Church said. "This could be it!

Ratchet quickls hooks both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

SORA KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"Yes! Thank you Sora for kicking out!" Sarge cheered.

Ratchet picked up Sora and hooked him up for the Ratchet-Plex! He lifted him up, but Sora got out of hold suddenly and landed behind Ratchet. Ratchet turned around, only to get an Enziguri kick to the skull! Ratchet falls to his knees in a daze, and Sora bounces off the ropes and hits a Running Bulldog! Sora hooks the leg! 1...2...NO! Ratchet kicks out! Sora then went to corner, getting on the apron and climbing up the turnbuckle. Ratchet managed to get to his feet and Sora dived off...

...RATCHET DROPKICKS HIM IN MID-AIR! Sora is writhing in pain on the mat before he managing to get to his feet, but Ratchet grabs him from behind and hooks him up...RATCHET-PLEX! COVER!

1...

...

2...

...

SORA KICKS OUT!

"How the hell did Sora kick out of that?!" Church exclaimed.

"It was the power of the Reds, making sure that he didn't lose to a damn Saint!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet picked up Sora and placed him between his legs, hooking the arms. The crowd cheered as he went to lift him up...but Riku suddenly clotheslines him hard! The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Ratchet was dropped, letting go of Sora, and Riku went to pick him up...BUT GETS SPEARED BY JAK! The Eco Man picked up Riku and tried to lift him up for the Jakhammer, but Riku refused to be lifted fully off the ground. They Keyblade Wielder suddenly kneed Jak in the gut, stunning him, and Riku quickly landed a Double Underhook Suplex on Jak! The Eco Man rolled out of the ring, and Riku turned his attention back to Ratchet...ONLY FOR RATCHET TO HIT HIM WITH A SIT-OUT JAWBREAKER! Riku stumbled back into the ropes from the impact, and was promptly clotheslined over the top rope by Ratchet and to the ground! Ratchet turned back to Sora and went to pick him up...Sora grabbed his legs in a Double Leg Takedown! The crowd popped as Ratchet squirmed in the grip of Sora.

"Oh boy, Key Shooter coming!" Church exclaimed.

"This will make Ratchet tap out like the bitch he is!" Sarge stated.

Sora tried to go for the Key Shooter (Sharpshooter), but Ratchet kept squirming in his grip. Ratchet suddenly used his leg strength to spin Sora off his legs and onto the mat. Both men scrambled to their feet and Ratchet jumped up and nailed a Jumping Complete Shot on Sora! Sora was laid out as Ratchet got on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. As he did, Sora managed to get to his feet, and when he turned around, Ratchet dived off...

...grabbed Sora's head for the Diving Blockbuster...

...SORA HELD ONTO HIM! The crowd is in disbelief as Sora caught Ratchet and was now holding him upside down like a Suplex! Sora then sat-out and planted Ratchet with a Sit-Out Suplex Facebuster! Sora then turned Ratchet over, grabbed the legs, and wrapped them around his own...

...AND TURNS OVER FOR THE KEY SHOOTER!

"KEY SHOOTER LOCKED IN!" Church exclaimed. "Will Ratchet tap out here?"

"Tap out, you stupid Lombax! Tap out!" Sarge urged.

Ratchet cried out in pain as the hold was locked in, Sora placing a huge amount of torque on the hold. Ratchet tried to crawl towards the ropes for a break, but Sora was not moving an inch and only applied even more leverage on the hold, causing even more pain to the Lombax. After a minute or so, Ratchet raised his hand into the air...

...it shaked uncontrollably and inched downwards a few times...

...JAK NAILS A FLYING FOREARM SMASH ON SORA! Sora lets go of the hold as he falls to the ground and roll to the corner. Jak goes over to Sora and began stomping a mudhole in Sora as he sat in the corner relentlessly. He picked up Sora and rammed his shoulder into his gut several times before grabbing his arm and whipping him...

...Sora reversed and whipped Jak instead...

...INTO A FLAPJACK FROM A RECOVERED RIKU! Jak rose to his knees holding his abdomen, and Sora and Riku nodded at each other before Riku turned Jak around and lifted him onto his shoulder. Sora grabbed Jak's head in an elevated Front Facelock...

...AND THEY HIT THE KEYBLADE (Snapshot)!

"KEYBLADE CONNECTS!" Sarge cheered. "SO AWESOME!"

"BUT JAK ISN'T THE LEGAL MAN!" Church reminded.

Jak bounced off the mat and rolled out of the ring and Sora and Riku gave each other a fist bump before turning around...

...AND RECIEVE A DOUBLE DIVING BLOCKBUSTER! The crowd cheers loudly as both Keyblade Wielders are folded up like accordions, and Ratchet gets up, shaking his hand with renewed fire. Riku gets up first holding his neck and runs at Ratchet for a clothesline, but Ratchet ducked it. Riku turned around, only to be kicked in the gut. Ratchet hooked him up and lifted him up...

...AND DELIVERS THE TURBO VELOCITY!

"TURBO VELOCITY!" Church exclaimed. "Riku is now out of here!"

"And Sora's next!" Sarge cried out.

Ratchet pushed Riku away and he rolled out of the ring, allowing Ratchet to turn his attention to Sora. Sora managed to make it to his feet and turned around, only to be kicked in the gut. Ratchet placed him between his legs and hooked him up...

...only for Sora to hit him with a Back Body Drop! Sora turns it into a Bridging Pinfall!

1...

...

2...

...

RATCHET KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Both men scrambled to their feet and Ratchet delivered a HARD Knife Edge Chop, earning a "Wooo!" from the crowd. Ratchet then whipped Sora into the ropes, and threw a foream at him as he came back, but Sora ducked it. As Ratchet turned around, Sora leaped at the ropes and executed a Springboard Moonsault, grabbing Ratchet's head in a Rear Chancery, and planted him with a Reverse DDT! Cover! 1...2...

RATCHET KICKS OUT! Sora got up and the ref checked on the downed lombax. As the Lombax managed to get to his knees, Sora ran at the ropes and bounced off them...

...and Sly nonchalantly trips him up with his cane from ringside!

"HEY! That damn coon just tripped Sora up!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And the ref is too busy checking on Ratchet to see it!" Church stated.

Sly whistled as if nothing happened as Sora stumbled forward from being tripped. Ratchet noticed this and took advantage, standing up and kicking Sora. He hooked Sora up...

...AND HITS THE TURBO VELOCITY! Ratchet with the cover!

"And Ratchet gets 100% Turbo Velocity!" Church stated.

"No! No! No! Sora, kick out, please, I beg of you!" Sarge begged.

"In the words of Vegeta, this is..." Church said.

1...

"Game..."

...

2...

"Set..."

...

3!

"...and Match!" Church finished.

"Noooooooooooo!" Sarge cried out.

**("One-X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Ratchet stood up and raised his hands in triumph, with Jak sliding into the ring. Jak and Ratchet gave big-time smirks before high-fiving each other and continued celebrating their victory in the ring. The ref soon came up to them and raised both hands in victory.

"Ref, don't raise their hands! They stole this victory! That damn Sly tripped up Sora! That Saint cheated!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hey, it's Sly, what do you expect? He's like Eddie Guerrero, he cheats but at least he's honest about it. And hey, this could be payback for Sora stealing his finisher!" Church explained.

"Dammit!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly walked up the steps, cane on his shoulder and his signature grin on his face, and he entered the ring. He gave his two friends a round of applause before giving them high-fives and then low-fives before raising both of their hands in the air to signify their victory. Sly shouted out "The Sony Saints are going to OWN the Royal Rumble!" before the three exited the ring and made their way up the ramp. The three stood on the stage and raised their hands in triumph.

"The Sony Saints continue their win steak here on Flame! With major momentum, can a Sony Saint take home the Royal Rumble?" Church questioned.

"No! No! No! They can't win the Rumble! Please if there is a God up there, you will not allow a Saint to win! Please! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Sarge pleaded.

* * *

The scene goes to the backstage hallways on the Titantron, which shows Grif standing in the hallways with a mic in hand, his stature obviously show his displeasure of being there.

"Good God..." Grif groaned. "Why do I have to be here? I told them a million times, Simmons and Donut are better suited for this crap. But nooooo...they have to put me in this hallway to wait to interview someone. I could be laying around snacking on some chips instead of being here. Dammit...well, someone's coming over here. Might as well get it over with so I can go back to lazing around."

Grif turned to the right and the camera panned out to show the UCA World Champion Mario making his way down the hallway, the live crowd booing him immensely. Mario made his way to Grif and was about to pass him until Grif held the mic in front of him.

"Hey Mario, can you just an answer a quick question?" Grif asked, wanting to get this over quickly. "Do you have anything to say about your upcoming Last Man Standing Match with Sonic?"

Mario just turned his head to Grif, glaring at the Red vs Blue soldier with narrowed eyes, an unreadable look in them. Mario just walked off then without so much as saying a word to him. This left Grif in complete bewilderment as he stood in the hallway.

"Okaaaaaayyyyy...?" Grif said. "What's his problem?"

"So Super Mario's too scared of his title defense to even do a title defense?" Grif turned around to see Ben Tennyson, a cocky smirk on his face. "Can't blame him though. It's only six days before he gets his ass whipped by Mario all over Chicago! He doesn't stand a chance! And he knows it, which is why he doesn't want to talk about his eventual defeat! Now if it were me in his place...well, taking Sonic out would be no problem! After all, I am the hero of UCA, the one the crowd just adores and can't get enough of! So if you are going to interview someone, let it be your hero!"

"Uh...alright." Grif just shrugged. "So anything you got to say?"

"Why yes I do Grif!" Ben chuckled. "I am coming off from a monumental victory over that little angel Pit! One that was never in doubt, and one that I won ALL BY MYSELF! It felt great as I finally got back at the stupid overrated angel for eliminating me in the Battle Royal two weeks ago! A Battle Royal I should have won! But that's alright, that's alright, because the wrong was righted big time last week, and now I'm setting my sights on an even BIGGER Battle Royal! That's right, Grif, I am setting my sights on the Royal Rumble! 30 men, fighting for the opportunity to main event Final Clash, UCA's grandest stage, in a World Title match! And trust me, your hero will kick the asses of 29 other enemies, and throw their asses over the top rope! Nothing's keeping me from that Final Clash main event!"

"That's a funny joke right there!" Ben narrowed his eyes as Naruto entered the scene. "You winning the Royal Rumble is pretty funny, Ben! You may be the top dog in CCW, but here in UCA, even if you have the Word Title here before, you don't even have a chance to win the Royal Rumble! When was the last time you did something here in this company? A phony hero like you shouldn't be the one to win the Royal Rumble! No, the one who should win the Royal Rumble for the second time is Konoha's #! Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, the next Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"As if kid." Ben smirked. "You may have been big in Fiction Wrestling once, but your stock has severely dropped to all-time lows in this business! You lost the IC Title two weeks after you won it back to Jason Krueger, then got your ass beat again at Ragnarok! Hell, the first time you won the Rumble, you choked at Final Clash! So basically, you winning the Rumble would be a disaster! The only one who can even be perfect to win the Rumble is your one, true hero, Ben Tennyson! And if you or any of the 28 other guys get in my name, then I'll just knock you all out with Galaxy Strikes if I have to! Why? Because I'm the best, plain and simple! This Royal Rumble...belongs to Ben Ten!"

"Heh, cocky guys like you always say that, but in the end, they get their asses kicked all over the place." Naruto grinned. "No matter what hapens, I am POSITIVE that you won't win the Royal Rumble! And trust me when I say, that I will do all I can to become only the second two-time UCA Rumble winner in history...BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto then left Ben Ten, who just scoffed and left as well, leaving Grif all alone. He looked at both directions and said "Is the interview over? Alright! Now I can go back to just sitting down and doing nothing, taking awesome naps!"

"Hey Grif, come here, we need you to clean up this pile of garbage here!" Someone shouted off-screen.

"Goddammit..." Grif groaned.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes over to another area backstage, where Lightning was against the wall as she watched Starforce Megaman celebrate his victory.

"Did you see what happened out there?" Megaman said excitedly. "Did you see how I DESTROYED "Captain Has-Been" Fox McCloud out there? How I frickin' punted his damn head off his shoulders? Hah! No offense to fellow Rookie Revolution member, Taiki Kudo, but I think I just delivered the greatest punt EVER and took that has-been out of the game! One more veteran taken out of the game! God, does it feel so good!"

"I'll give you props, Megaman, I thoroughly enjoyed what you did Fox." Lightning stated. "About time someone put him out of his misery. And soon, another victory will follow once I retain my title at Royal Reckoning in that Triple Threat Match! I'll show everyone that I am sure as hell one to not be messed with."

"Speaking about your title match, I hear that you got something to say about that in just a little bit." Megaman smirked. "You'll say what you want to say regardless of what anyone else thinks."

"Of course, I've never really cared what anyone else thought about me." Lightning stated. "There's a lot wrong with my title match, even if I will retain it in the end, and I plan on making it known."

"Well, you got my support, sister! No doubt about it!"

Lightning and Megaman looked surprised at the new voice and suddenly, Johnny Cage of all freakin' people showed up on camera, earning boos from the crowd as he wore his cocky-ass smirk on his face.

"Make sure to give those stupid people a good mouthful of truth that they so deserve! They are going to get rocked no doubt about it! And then you'll go on to score a victory for the Rookie Revolution by beating those two bitches, Tifa and Peach! They won't stand a chance against you! You are going to dominate the division for MONTHS to come! High-five!"

Johnny raised his hand for a high-five with Lightning, and Megaman just looked bewildered while Lightning just facepalmed at Johnny's antics.

"Lightning, what is he doing here?" Megaman questioned.

"Well, Johnny here...is the newest member of the Rookie Revolution." Lightning stated.

"You can't be serious?!" Megaman asked surprised.

"No joke, people! Certified member right here!" Johnny smirked, showing off his RR armband. "And now that I've joined the Revolution, it's nowhere but up for me! Do you have any idea how much people have made out as a joke? Have ridiculed me? Laughed at me? Say I couldn't be something? So infuriating! But now that's all change, baby! Now that I'm a member of this great movement, Souichi is going to lead me to greatness! He's going to propel me to heights that no one thought I could make it to! This is the Era of Johnny Cage now, baby, and I'm going to dominate Fiction Wrestling with the Rookie Revolution by my side! You can bank on that, baby!"

Cage struck a pose as he finished his little speech, a cocky smirk on his face. Megaman just looked stunned at what he just saw, while Lightning just sighed at the antics of her fellow member.

"Just make sure you are worth the investment Souichi has placed on you." Lightning stated in cold fashion. "Don't be like Hotsuma from XCW and be an absolute waste of time for us."

"Gotcha, Lightning baby!" Johnny stated with a thumbs-up. "I'm going to be the best damn investment ever! Hostuma ain't got nothing on this piece of nut punching talent!"

"Right..." Lightning sweat-dropped. "Well, I got to go. It's time for my little segment."

Lightning then left her fellow male members of the Revolution, and Johnny placed an arm around his shoulder, devious smirk on his face. "Since she's gone, how about you and I go pick up some hot chicks? Deserving for a pair of RR members such as ourselves. I know a piece of hot ass we would just enjoy..."

* * *

"Johnny Cage? A member of the Rookie Revolution? Oh God..." Church groaned.

"Yes! Johnny Cage is now in presence of winners! Cage is a member of the Revolution, and now he will go onto greatness!" Sarge cheered.

"Yeah right, I don't care who Johnny's with, he will fail and be a joke, like he's always been. Wonder how long it'll be before the RR realize how worthless his ass is and dump him..." Church said.

"Screw you! Johnny Cage is awesomesauce, and he will win a championship with the help of the Rookie Revolution! He will make the Reds proud!" Sage proclaimed.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt that..." Church deadpanned.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd gave out louds boos as moments later, Lightning came out with her title in one hand. The Valhalla warrior looked out towards the crowd for a moment with her stoic expression before turning around, and showing off the "RR" initials on the back of her jacket, inciting even more boos. Lightning then made her way down the ramp and walked up the steps before entering the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"In six days time, Lightning will defend her Women's Title against Tifa and Peach in a Triple Threat Match!" Church exclaimed. "First one to gain pinfall or submission is champion!"

"And that puts Lightning at such an unfair advantage!" Sarge stated. "She has only a 33% chance of winning, and she doesn't even have to be involved in the decision to lose her title! This is so unfair!"

"Though Lightning is confident she will retain, she doesn't like the match anymore than you do. And she has some things to say about her title defense apparently." Church said.

Lightning grabbed herself a mic and stood in the ring, throwing her title over her shoulder and staring out at the crowd before speaking. "This Sunday at Royal Reckoning...I must defend my UCA Women's Title in a Triple Threat Match. My challengers? Princess Peach and Tifa Lockhart...There are so many things wrong with that you can't even imagine. So wrong it's just disgusting to me. You wanna know what I mean? Simple. The first thing is Princess Peach. If there was ever a definition of a has-been girl, Peach would be the picture for it. Seriously, this damsel in distress doesn't know when to call it quits. She had her peak in 1994, and she's been some little bitch who refuses to let go of her glory days ever since! When she finally retired from UCA in 2000, you would think that she finally decided to let go and let the new generation take their place! But no, she decided to go back on her retirement, and come back to UCA along with the rest of Mushroom has-beens! She's not even that good even more! She sucks ass at wrestling! The only reason she won the Women's Title last year was because she was riding the damn coattails' of Mario! It was disgusting to see her get title shot after title shot, but at least my title defense was one-on-one then...until Tifa came into picture. Tifa Lockhart...the original Final Fantasy girl of Fiction Wrestling...the five-time Women's Champion...another has-been in this company. She was admittedly good at one point, but she just became like Peach in no time: past her peak and refusing to let newer people get the shot. What was supposed to be between me and Peach suddenly had her inject herself into it because she didn't like a few words that I said? Because she didn't like my attitude? Bullshit if you ask me. Her time is over and she should just let me take over as the Final Fantasy girl in Fiction Wrestling, but she didn't like that idea. Because of her stubborness and jealousy of me, she begged for a title shot, and eventually given it. The fact that I have to defend my title in a Triple Threat when it supposed to be a singles match, especially against veterans like Tifa and Peach...it just makes me sick. I can think of very few injustices done worse to a member of the Rookie Revolution than this. But as wrong as it was...it won't matter, because I will defeat both of them this Sunday. Why? Because I am the greatest UCA Women's Champion ever. Yeah, I said it. I'm the greatest, and it's true. It's damn true. My skill exceeds anyone who has held this belt before. No one can match me in this company, and no one ever will. And at Royal Reckoning, I will..."

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Lightning snapped her head towards the stage and Tifa came out, a frown on her face and mic in hand. After staring down Lightning she made her way down the ramp and entered the ring, purpose in her step.

"Tifa has made her big entrance, and I think it's clear she's had enough of Lightning's talk." Church said.

"Gah, why she had to come out? I was enjoy Lightning's words."

"Well if it isn't Tifa, the has-been girl from Final Fantasy VII." Lightning remarked. "It's typical that you would come out here and interrupt..."

"Lightning, shut up! I think we've had enough of your mouth. Tifa stated strongly, creating loud cheers from the crowd. "You know I can handle all the talk about me being a has-been and being jealous of you. It really doesn't effect me since I know what you say doesn't mean much. But when you say you are the greatest UCA Women's Champion ever, that's when I step in. You think you are the greatest? You think you are better then the past women who have held that title? You think you are better than Android 18, the only women to be in 3 straight Final Clash Women's Championship matches, and win all three of them?! You think you are better than the Wretched Egg, who had the most dominant Women's Championship reign in the history of this company? You think you are better than Green, the woman who held that title longer then anyone at 14 months?! You think...you are better than Sonya Blade, the six-time Women's Champion and the woman who carried the Women's division of UCA in it's first years? If you do, then you are SORELY delusional. Your ego has inflated to unbelievable heights if you believe what you have just said. What you have done in just one year does not make you better than all those woman, and I'm going to prove that this Sunday, when I take your Women's Title from you after I knock you out!"

"Knock me out? Take my Women's Title?" Lightning asked incredulously. "That's a laugh if I've ever seen one! Maybe long ago you and I would be on equal levels, but not anymore! You're old! You're washed up! No matter your accomplishments, you can't keep up with me now! I am the better woman, obviously, and I will prove that this Sunday when I take out both you and Peach! If you won't move out of my way...THEN I WILL MAKE YOU A CASUALTY OF THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION! And take my rightful place as the premiere Final Fantasy girl of Fiction Wrestling."

Tifa remained silent for a few moments, tapping the mic in her hands before speaking. "Rookie Revolution..." Tifa said slowly. "You know that's all I hear about these days...Rookie Revolution this, Rookie Revolution that...about how they trash us veterans like no tomorrow...well I think it's time I said my piece on this Revolution, more specifically...your leader, Souichi Sagano." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Souichi...the general of the revolution. The one who created this group of yours. He has proclaimed that it's time for the veterans of old to get out, and for rookies and others to be handed all the title shots. He's the revered leader of this group, held in a glorious light, but there's something you need to know. In my opinion...the Rookie Revolution...is nothing more than Souichi's creation to help further his own career."

Lightning's eyes widened as she said "What?" before Tifa continued. "You heard me. Souichi only created the Revolution to further himself up the ladder. I mean after all, when Souichi first debuted on Animated, he expected so much to be handed to him, to be given to him. He expected to be given a fast ride to the top, with titles and spotlight galore...but it didn't happen. He wasn't bathing in titles and spotlight like he thought would, and it angered him to realize he actually had to work for his share. So he created the T.R.U.T.H with Greg and Rowley to try and push himself upward. He dropped "pipebombs" left and right about the workings of WWE and tried to push Greg and Rowley to the top, all to once again get himself noticed and get all the success he craved...but he didn't. It wasn't enough and why?  _Because he wasn't that impressive._ The people quite frankly weren't blown away by what Souichi had to offer, and it killed him inside. He hated the fact that all his success in CAWF wasn't getting him title shots and promotions right off the bat like he thought would. That he wasn't being put on such a high ladder from his debut."

Lightning practically seethed in front of Tifa as she continued. "That's when he came up with an idea. A genius idea to put himself in the limelight and make himself the biggest thing in Fiction Wrestling. The Rookie Revolution. By dropping pipebombs against the veterans and slamming them down, and bringing rookies together to fight the veterans in a war, he would put himself a spotlight so big it satisfied his big-time ego. It put him on the fast track to titles and success, an easy ride to the top as he led the Rookie Revolution in a "righteous" war against the veterans. It's funny though, that he's leading the Revolution...because from what I've seen,  _he hasn't done jack shit!_ Look at the other members of the Revolution! Rukia's taking it to Asui in UWE and attacking other female wrestlers, Taiki's taking on the Z-Fighers on Animated, Starforce took on Fox and punted him in the skull as much as I find it disgusting, and even you have success as Women's Champion. What has Souichi done? Well he's talked...and talked...and talked...and talked. That is all he has done...talk and talk while the other members do all the work for the Revolution. He has been apart of gang beatdowns for sure, but seriously, that's nothing tough or memorable. He's let you all fight the veterans while he takes credit for bringing this together. Hell, many of you already had success before joining the Revolution and were brought in his persuasive words, and now he's using your success to make himself even bigger to everybody, like some great savior of rookies as he helped everyone to success! Souichi has done nothing but talk, while everyone else has done all they can for this Revolution!"

"And I know you will likely say, 'What about people like Johnny Cage? He ain't successful.' Simple. He brought Johnny in because he wants the glory that comes with making Johnny a success. If Johnny, Greg ,and Rowley become big-time players in Fiction Wrestling while part of the Revolution, he can smirk and say 'Hey, I was the one that brought them out of the rut! I led them to their success! I helped them reach those heights.' Souichi wants the credit that goes with making such people big-time stars, that's all. Souichi is using the Revolutions, its member and their successes as a way to propel himself to bigger heights, to reach the big-time scene much faster and with less work. He didn't want to work his ass off like people like Ash Ketchum and CM Punk had done, because it would take years and he wanted the success fast and easy, so he created this whole thing! This group is just to make Souichi a big star! After all, who's the most-talked about member of the group? Souichi, all for creating it and for making big talk while everyone else fights."

"If the Rookie Revolution beat Team Veteran at  _Best in the World,_ then all the members will definitely become bigger people, but it will be Souichi who comes out the biggest star of them all and gets all the success and World Title shots and promotion as he was the one who led the Revolution to victory. If they lose, the Revolution will likely disband, but Souichi will still come out bigger than he was before, and he will be the only one to have benefited from the whole ordeal. That's the truth, Lightning. This Revolution is all about Souichi getting the success he didn't get at first and whined for. Now...I know you members will likely just scoff at my words or simply say how wrong I am. I know Souichi will call my words laughable, and drop a 'pipebomb'..." Tifa made air quotes as she said this. "...about me being senile, a has-been, old, that I am no longer relevant, am past my prime, trying to break up the Revolution, and all that same old crap. And quite frankly, I could care less what that asshole says about me. I've heard much worse said to me. This is what I think is the truth, and I hope everyone swallows what I said hard and considers it, because they'll find that it may be right. You Rookie Revolution members say that we no longer matter, that we have been here for too long, that you will take us out and make Fiction Wrestling the place for you...well listen up. You can hurt us, you can take us out, pin us, you can even beat the veterans at  _Best in the World..._ but know this... **You will NEVER be as big as the names you beat! And that is THE TRUTH!"**

The crowd went "Ooooooh" as everyone was in shock at what Tifa said. Lightning looked absolutely livid at what she just heard, while Church and Sarge sat in disbelief.

"Oh my God..." Church muttered. "I can't believe what I just heard...Tifa just dropped one whopper of a pipebomb on everyone. A dose of what she believes to be the truth."

"She can't be right...she just can't be! Sarge exclaimed. "Tifa has to be jealous of the Rookie Revolution! Jealous of how quick their success it! There's no way she can be right!"

Lightning glared at Tifa with a hatred that had never been seen in her before before raising the mic to her lips. "How...HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF OUR LEADER! OUR GENERAL! SOUICHI IS THE MAN WHO BROUGHT US ALL TOGETHER, AND GAVE US THE TRUTH! HE'S THE ONE THAT MADE THIS REALITY AND HELPED US FIGHT OFF VETERANS LIKE YOU! YOU HAVE NOW JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT, LOCKHART! THIS SUNDAY, I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL ALONG WITH THAT DAMN PEACH! AT ROYAL RECKONING, I WILL FINALLY REMOVE THE CANCER KNOWN AS YOU FROM UCA!"

"Say that all you want...but it won't matter in the end." Tifa stated strongly. "The talking is over now, Farron, and I am going to do all I can to deal the biggest blow I am able to against the Rookie Revolution in six days. This Sunday, I am going to show you first-hand that you have a LONG WAY to go before you are even close to being the greatest, that all your talk is nothing. I will humble you, I will gain my sixth Women's Title... _ **and I will knock...you...THE FUCK**   **OUT!"**_

The crowd was absolutely unglued as the two Final Fantasy girls stared each other with fire in their eyes. Eventually, Lightning turned away to leave the ring...

...LIGHTNING TURNS AROUND AND SWUNG HER BELT AT TIFA! Tifa ducks the shot and Lightning stumbles forward and turns around. Tifa goes for Premium Heart! Lightning ducks it and slides out of the ring! Lightning backs up the ramp holding her title belt, glaring at Tifa as Tifa returns the glare as she leaned against the ropes.

"Lightning tried to take Tifa's head off and is now in full retreat!" Church said. "This was not how Lightning wanted this segment to go!"

"Dammit! This is a nightmare!" Sarge exclaimed. "Lightning has been upstaged by Tifa! I hope Lightning destroys her at Royal Reckoning!"

Lightning backed herself all the way to the ramp and glared at Tifa from there before raising her title belt into the air with one hand, shouting "I am the UCA Women's Champion, bitch! And I am not going to let you take this from me! The Rookie Revolution will bowl you over!" Lightning continued to glare at Tifa from the ramp with title raised...

...PEACH HITS LIGHTNING FROM BEHIND WITH A STEEL CHAIR!

"OH SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "It's Peach, the third girl in the equation!"

"And she just scored big-time with that steel chair across the back!" Sarge stated.

Lightning fell down on the stage, writhing in pain and agony as Peach stood over her with an angry look on her face, shouting "You don't forget me at all, brooding bitch!" With that said, she picked up the Women's Title off the ground. With a look at Tifa, she placed the title over her shoulder as if it were hers, and stared down Tifa from the ramp and standing over Lightning, with Tifa staring down Peach just as fiercely.

"This whole match-up just got more heated!" Church said. "Three women, but only one title at Royal Reckoning!"

"It's all about the UCA Women's Title, and only one can come out on top as champion!" Sarge said. "And I hope that it's not Tifa!"

* * *

The scene switches to the Titantron, which shows the backstage hallways and Jason Krueger walking down them with title belt over his shoulder and a sick smirk on his face. Eventually, Link walked towards him from the opposite direction. The two soon walked by each other and stopped, with Link glaring at Jason while Jason just smirked at the Hero of Time.

"What you did last week was just despicable, an action ranked among the lowest of lows." Link stated. "How you can be proud of such a thing I do not know."

"Says the irrelevant veteran that no longer has it anymore." Jason chuckled. "I did what I did to Pit because he deserved for his sins. He's an angel, but he's actually far from it. His goddess is nothing but a sham, the furthest from the light as possible. What I did to Pit was deserved, and now look at him. Broken, depressed, heartache, emotionally wrecked...hehe, what I did has destroyed him mentally, and as such, my victoy at Royal Reckoning is assured! I will retain my Intercontinental Title, and then be the second person to win the UCA Rumble from #1. It's the truth. My, my, this Sunday, I will have my easiest title defense yet."

Link glared at Jason hard until he saw something behind Jason and smirked. "Is that so? You may want to turn around, Jason. You may find those words to be wrong." Link then left out of the camera's view.

Jason was confused and turned around...was met with the angel himself, Pit! The crowd cheered as Pit glared at Jason, who just chuckled at the sight of Pit.

"Well if it isn't the little so-called angel." Jason grinned maniacally. "Surprised you are even here. Still crying over what I did to your precious statue? How much I disrespected your goddess, despite how deserved it was? Realize that I am right about everything I have said? That you have no chance against me?"

"You know...after watching you did, I spent the rest of the week by myself, meditating and praying to Palutena." Pit informed him, bowing his head down. "With my heart torn, my emotions struck like never before, I prayed before Palutena, hoping to find some resolution to the pain I felt. I will admit, what you did I have never experienced before. Your disgrace of Palutena and Heaven was something that struck me more than anything has ever done. But at the end of the week, after all that meditating...I have now come to a realization..."

Pit suddenly shot his head up with a fierce glare, surprising Jason. "I CANNOT let you get away this Sunday! You want to know why I fight? Why I wrestle? Despite being an angel? It's because of people like you. It's because of people like you that inhabit this word! It's because of people like Ben running over Autocylus in CCW! Itachi chokeslamming his brother to oblivion on Animated! You disgracing Heaven itself. Evil like you exists in the world and in this business, there has to be beings like me who keep the light alive! Who keep the light strong to fight against your evil brand of darkness! I fight so that such evils do not take over Fiction Wrestling completely! Through Palutena, I have gained the strength and resolve needed to fight you! You tried to hurt me emotionally to make your defense easier...but that backfired now, as it has only made my resolve to beat you even stronger! This Sunday, I will take your Intercontinental Title and end your reign of terror once and for all!"

Jason was in utter disbelief at what he just heard before he growled dangerously. "So you want to try and resist instead of staying down like a good little dog? Fine! You want to resist, then I'll just make your defeat more painful and excruciating then it was before! You will NOT defeat me this Sunday, I guarantee it! You will realize that your light cannot hope to match the darkness I have, little angel! Until then...here's a little present from me!"

Jason threw a punch at Pit...but Pit blocked it! Pit takes down Jason with a hard right of his own! Jason is down holding his face as Pit stands over Jason, a determined resolve in his face.

"At Royal Reckoning...the angel shall prevail over the devil. Keep those words in mind, Krueger."

Pit then left Jason as the IC Champion stood up, a menacing and evil expression on his face as he clutched his title belt tightly.

* * *

"Yeah, Jason's plan from last week backfired!" Church said. "Jason tried to play mind games...but it only made Pit even MORE determined in the end."

"Dammit, why didn't that angel just stay depressed?" Sarge cursed. "No matter! Jason will defeat Pit for the Reds in the end!"

"I don't know Sarge, Pit looked like he was ready for a fight, and it seems like he refuses to lose!" Church stated.

"So what? Jason will destroy him in the end!" Sarge stated.

"Well we'll find out once the angel and devil meet in six days." Church said.

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as Crunch Bandicoot came out onto the stage, looking out to the crowd with a dangerous smile. He popped his neck several times in preparation several times before smirking and walking down the ramp and entering the ring. He then walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, smirking cockily at the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCA Hardcore Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 313 lbs., Crunch Bandicoot!"

"This match was made last week by Force to add to the go-home show for Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "And what better way to add to it than hardcore action!"

"Crunch is a hardcore competitor for sure!" Sarge stated. "He's been for Hardcore Champion a few times before, and will be challenge enough for ou current champion!"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd exploded into massive cheers as Senji came out onto the stage wearing his trademark black coat and the Hardcore Title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore a very excited smirk on his face as his body trembled with what was about to happen before he raised his title in the air, red pyro going off at the sides of him. Senji made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring. He climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised the Hardcore Title high, his eager smirk on his face.

"And his opponent, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the reigning and defending UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa!"

"Senji is coming off an incredible match with Red just last week!" Church said. "That match-up opened a lot of eyes to Senji, and this crowd is just loving him thanks to it!"

"If there is one person who knows how to be hardcore in UCA, it's Senji!" Sarge said. "But he will definitely have his hands full with Crunch here!"

"Well Senji loves a fight, and he will get it now!" Church stated.

Senji took off his coat before handing his title to the ref, who raised it into the air for all to see before handing it to ringside and then rang the bell. Crunch charged at Senji and threw a clothesline, but Senji ducked it. Crunch turned around and Senji delivered punches to the face of Crunch, backing him up into the corner. Once Crunch was in the corner, Senji delivered a few more punches before backing up a bit and running at Crunch, only for the bandicoot to catch him with a foot to the jaw. Senji backed away in pain and Crunch took him down with a huge clothesline! Crunch picked up Senji and kneed him several times in the gut before nailing a big Double Ax Handle across Senji's back, bringing him down to his knees. Chuckling at Senji, Crunch ran at the ropes and bounced off them...

...only to get taken down with a Spear from Senji! The crowd cheered as Senji rained down punches on the skull of Crunch before picking up the 313 pounder before grabbing his head and nailing a DDT on him! Cover! 1...2...Crunch kicks out! Senji rolls out of the ring and looks under the ring! Smirking, he pulls out a trash can filled with a weapons much to the delight of the crowd.

"Senji ain't wasting any time and is bringing in the hardcore goodies!" Church said.

"And Crunch is about to get rocked by them!" Sarge said.

Senji threw the trash can full of weapons into the ring and then sild into it as well, only to be taken down by a Big Boot from Crunch! The bandicoot stomped on the Deadman several times across the chest before picking him up and whipping him into the corner. Crunch then ran at Senji and nailed a Corner Clotheseline. Crunch went over to the trashcan and pulled out a trashcan lid from it. He waited for Senji to get up and when he did, he slammed the trash can lid across the skull! Senji staggered around in a daze before Crunch nailed a second shot with the lid, sending him down to the mat. Crunch with the cover! 1...2...

...Senji kicks out 2.5! Crunch picked up him up and lifted him up for a Fallaway Slam, but Senj flailed in his grip. The Deadman suddenly got out of his grip and quickly planted him with a Reverse STO! The bandicoot rolled over to the ropes as Senji held his skull in pain. Crunch got to his knees, and but Senji hit a hard boot across the skull, sending him through the ropes and down the mat outside. Senji grabbed the trash can and dumped the weapons inside out in the ring before getting onto the apron. Crunch got to his feet and Senji dived off...

...SLAMMING THE TRASH CAN OVER THE SKULL! Crunch dropped to the ground and Senji covered him on the outside!

1,,,

2,,,

Crunch kicked out!

"And Crunch lost a few brain cells with that shot over the skull!" Church said. "And with it being Falls Count Anywhere in a Hardcore Match, Senji nearly had Crunch!"

"But it will take much more than that to take down a big guy like Crunch!" Sarge stated.

Senji picked up the trash can and slammed it across the back of Crunch before throwing it aside. He went to pick up Crunch, but Crunch suddenly pushed him away, causing Senji to crash back-first into the steel steps! Senji groaned in pain as Crunch got to his feet, and Senji stood on his feet...

,,,AND CRUNCH SPEARS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Senji's head bounces off the steps as one set is knocked over, and Crunch pulls him in for a cover!

1...

2...

Senji manages to kick out!

Crunch stands up and grabs the set of steel steps that was knocked over and with great strength lifts it up with ease. He stalks Senji as the Deadman slowly made his way to his feet. Senji turned around, and Crunch throws the steels steps at him! Senji sidesteps in time and the steel steps crash to the ground, Senji sliding into the ring quickly! Crunch growled as he followed Senji and slid into the ring after him, only to get a Kendo Stick to the head! Crunch drops to the ground from the impact as Senji grins like a madman before slamming the kendo stick across the abdomen several times, earning cries of pain from Crunch! Senji then picked up Crunch, placing the Kendo Stick across the neck before nailing a vicious White Russian Leg Sweep! Senji hooks the leg! 1...2...

Crunch kicks out 2.6!

"Crunch is just taking a beating out there right now!" Church stated. "Then again, that's to be expect when facing Senji!"

"But Crunch will no doubt come back when the time is right!" Sarge said. "He's definitely hardcore in his own right!"

Senji grabbed the kendo stick once more and climbed up to the second turnbuckle in the nearest corner. Once Crunch was up and facing him, Senji dived off, ready to bring the kendo stick down on Crunch...

...Crunch catches Senji in mid-air with a Big Boot! Senji lets go of the kendo stick as he crashes down the mat and Crunch growls at the downed Senji. Senji makes his way to his feet, only to be taken down with a Spinebuster from Crunch! The bandicoot picked up and with all his strength whipped Senji into the corner, the Deadman crashing chest-first into the corner. Crunch picked up a steel chair that was dumped from the trash can and waited as Senji got to his feet and turned around...

...AND CRACKS THE CHAIR ACROSS HIS SKULL! Senji falls to the ground on his back and Crunch makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Senji rolls the shoulder out at 2.9! Crunch growls under his breath as Senji is bleeding from the head.

"Senji has been busted open!" Church said.

"And he can't control that blood of his in this match!" Sarge said. "So Senji is screwed!"

Crunch grabs the chair and places it in the center of the ring before picking up Senji, backing up a bit before lifting Senji on his shoulder. With a roar, Crunch ran full speed and slammed Senji onto the steel chair with a Running Powerslam! Senji arched his back in pain before Crunch made the cover! 1...2...

No! Senji kicks out before three! Crunch growled before picking up Senji and then lifted him into the air into a Military Press. With a dangerous gleam in his eye, Crunch ran full speed to throw him over the top rope and to the outside, but Senji slipped out of it the last minute and landed behind Crunch. Crunch turned around, only to be clotheslined over the top rope and to the outside! Wasting no motion, Senji quickly climbed the turnubkcle, and stood on top of it. Crunch got to his feet and turned around...

...ONLY FOR SENJI TO DIVE OFF AND HIT A DOUBLE AX HANDLE FROM THE TOP!

"Senji just went flying from the top to the outside!" Church exclaimed. "Damn, that was new from Senji!"

"That crazy Deadman will do anything it takes to win!" Sarge said.

Senji gave out a battle cry as the crowd cheered for him loudly before looking under the ring and pulling out a Stop Sign. With a chuckle and grin, Senji waited for Crunch to get up, and then slammed the sign across Crunch's skull! Crunch fell to the ground and Senji made the cover! 1...2...Crunch rolls the shoulder out! Senji picked up Crunch, but Crunch low blowed him to big boos from the crowd. Senji held his lower regions in pain before throwing Senji face-fist into the steel post! With a snarl, Crunch tore off the covering of the announce table and pulled out a TV monitor. With a sick grin on his face, Crunch waited for Senji to get up...

...AND NAILED HIM IN THE SKULL WITH THE MONITOR!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "Our TV Monitor was just smashed across Senji's skull!"

"Hah, looks like Senji's now the one losing brain cells!" Sarge laughed.

Crunch smirked at the fallen Senji before dropping for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

Crunch was angry at the kick out before picking up Senji and threw him into the ring. Crunch then looked under the ring for a bit before pulling out a table, much to the delight of the crowd. Crunch slid the table into the ring before sliding in himself, and then proceeded to set the table against the corner. Once set up, Crunch grabbed Senji and dragged him to the adjacent corner. He then lifted Senji onto his shoulder, and then ran full steam towards the table...

...Senji manages to land behind Crunch in time and pushes him towards the table. Crunch manages to stop himself in time and turns around, only to be kicked in the guy by Senji, who then hooks the arms...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH CROW CLAW!

"Crow Claw!" Church said. "This could be it!"

1...

...

2...

...

CRUNCH KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No, it is not it, dirty Blue! Don't be so stupid, even if it natural!" Sarge said.

Senji stood up and grabbed the nearby chair, looking it with a crazed look in his eye. He eyed Crunch who was on his knees and slammed the chair across his back! Crunch cried out in pain, and Senji proceeded to slam the chair across the back again! Senji then repeatedly slammed the chair over and over again on Crunch before picking the bandicoot up to his knee and cracking the steel chair across his skull! Senji drops the chair and makes the cover!

1...

2...

Crunch rolls the shoulder at 2.9!

Senji was starting to get a bit frustrated as he stood up and grabbed the chair, placing it in the middle of the ring. He picked up Crunch and led him to the chair, he then hooked the arms for Crow Claw on the steel chair, but Crunch spun out of the hold, and pushed him into the ropes! Senji bounced off of them back to Crunch, and the bandicoot caught him, hooking him up and lifting him...

...AND HITS THE CORTEX CURSE (Irish Curse Backbreaker)!

"The dreaded Cortex Curse!" Church exclaimed.

"And that is a curse that will DOOM Senji! HAHAHAHA!" Sarge laughed maniacally.

Crunch hooked both legs!

1...

...

2...

...

NO! SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9!

Crunch was furious that didn't get the job done and landed a few punches to the skull before picking up the Deadman and placed him against the table in the corner. Crunch backed up a bit, a sadistic smirk on his face, before running full speed at Senji...

...Senji lifts his foot up and catches Crunch in the jaw! Crunch backed up from the hit, and Senji ran at the bandicoot! Crunch catches him and lifts him up, but Senji manages to land behind him! Senji grabs the chair as Crunch turns around...AND THROWS IT INTO THE SKULL OF CRUNCH! Crunch is dazed completely as he backs up towards the table in the corner..

**...AND SENJI SPEARS HIM THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Church said. "AND THROUGH THE TABLE NO LESS!"

"OH MY GOD! CRUNCH MAY BE BROKEN IN TWO!" Sarge shouted

Senji writhes in pain among the debris before managing to pull Crunch out of it and hooks the leg!

"Crunch..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CRUNCH KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! Crunch kicked out!" Sarge began.

"Crunch is fighting for that Hardcore Title, and refuses to lose here!" Church began.

Senji groaned in obvious frustration before getting up and placing the nearby chair in the middle of the ring again. He picks up, and with an enormous amount of strengths, lifts 313 lbs. onto his shoulders in Argentine Rack. Sweating in exertion, Senji was about to go for Invisible Black on the steel chair but Crunch landed behind and pushed him into the ropes. Senji bounced off them back to Crunch...

...AND INTO ANOTHER CORTEX CURSE! Crunch was panting as Senji was laid out, and decided to finish things. He picked up Senji and bent him forward before wrapping his arms around the waist to boos.

"Oh boy, it could be Crunch Time!" Church said.

"And this will crunch Senji into oblivion!" Sarge said.

With a roar, Crunch lifted Senji up for the Crunch time...

...but Senji used the momentum to twist himself mid-move and land behind Crunch! Before Crunch could figure out what was going on, he was once again lifted onto Senji's shoulder in an Argentine Rack. Senj position himself just right...

...AND HITS THE INVISIBLE BLACK ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

"INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!" Church shouted. "Add a steel chair to the equation, and that's ball game!"

Crunch's head bounced off the steel chair and he landed on his back and Senji wasted no time in making the cover!

"Crunch..." Sarge began.

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

"Here is you winner, and still UCA Hardcore Champion, Senji 'Crow' Kiyomasa."

The crowd was cheering loudly as the winner was announced, and Senji stood up, face bloodied but a victorious and satisfied smirk on his face. The ref handed him his title belt and the ref raised one hand in the air victory, while Senji used the other to raise his title.

"Senji knocks off a very game Crunch in what was a brutal Hardcore Match!" Church said.

"Crunch definitely nearly had it a few times, but in the end, the Hardcore Title stays in the hands of the 'Crow.'" Sarge stated.

Senji climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his Hardcore Title, shouting "Still the champ! Next stop: Royal Rumble win!" Senji then got off the turnbuckle and backed up the rampway, raising up his title in mere triumph, a wild grin on his face at having enjoyed the fight he was in.

"Senji's still the Hardcore Champ, and now he sets his sights on the big one, the Royal Rumble!" Church said.

"Senji is one of the favorites in many people's eyes heading into the match, but can he win?" Sarge questioned. "I don't think he can."

"Well we can only speculate until Sunday! After all, it can all come down to singular moment." Church said.

* * *

The scene goes to backstage, where we see Simmons in the interview area with a mic in hand.

"Man, that was one hell of a Hardcore Match!" Simmons stated. "A Hardcore Match that was obviously enhance by Sarge's great commentary! What an excellent job sir! Let's hope that Senji or Crunch are too banged up! Now, everyone knows Caboose interviewed the Elrics earlier, so now my guests are none other than their opponents, Team 2D!"

The cat and mouse duo appeared on the screen with the crowd booing them, determined expressions on their face.

"Now earlier in the night, the Elrics said that they know how good you are and respect that. But they also said they are just as good as you, if not better, and plan on proving it to you tonight! Your thoughts on those words?"

"Well, it's good to know the Elrics aren't COMPLETELY stupid and that they know the greatness that is Team 2D!" Tom said. "They realize that they are dealing with legends here, they are dealing with one of the best tag teams - wait, scratch that - THE best tag team in Fiction Wrestling today! Good that know that and respect that! They should! But saying they are just as good as us? Oh my God, I have never heard of something more ridiculous or laughable as that! Those Elric brothers are nowhere NEAR the level of Team 2D, and they never will be! They can be underdogs all they want and have their little Cinderella stories, but when they face us, it all means nothing in the end!"

"Yeah, and they want to talk about being signed to four different companies?" Jerry asked. "About winning the CASZ Tag Team Titles and the AWF Tag Team Titles? Please, the fact they are signed to four companies show how overrated they are! It shows that people place too much stock in them, when they are just all hype! And those Tag Titles of theirs? They mean nothing! Those titles have no prestige whatsoever, they are a waste of time! Those titles don't compare to the UWE Duos Titles, which we currently hold in UWE, or the UCA Tag Team Titles, which we have held a record seven-times! So frankly, they don't compare to us! And it is complete BULLSHIT to see them win the Tag Team of the Year Award!"

"Yeah, they don't deserve that Award one bit, we do!" Tom supported. "We won the Tag Team Match of the Year Award, so with such a match under our belts, we should be the ones who win the Tag Team of the Year Award too! But nooooo...the Elrics win it in a cheap popularity contest! Yeah that's right, the Elrics only won not because they earned it, but because they were popular with the crowd, which is just a travesty! Al deserved that Non-Stop Violence we gave him! That Award should have gone to us, but you know what, we'll prove to you all who the better tag team is tonight...AGAIN!"

"Yeah, the Elrics have NEVER beaten us!" Jerry smirked. "We beat them three weeks ago on Flame clean, and then we pinned their asses again at the Fiction Wrestling Awards! I think it's abundantly clear that we are the better team, but of course the Elrics want to be the big underdogs and try 'overcome the odds' by facing us again and try to beat us. And they honestly believe they can do it! But the truth is...they can't. And they never will. We are the best tag team in Fiction Wrestling...PERIOD! And we'll once again prove that tonight once we give those Elrics our brand of Non-Stop Violence!"

"And once we do that, WE'LL be heading to the Royal Rumble, while they are sitting in the back sulking over how weak they are." Tom smirked. "And who knows? Maybe one of us will win the Rumble! But until then...we got to go kick some Elric ass."

Tom and Jerry then gave each other a high-five before leaving the interview area.

* * *

"Tom and Jerry are confident as hell that they will have no problem beating the Elrics!" Church said.

"And why shouldn't they? As proud Reds, Tom and Jerry have accolades a mile long!" Sarge said. "The Elrics stand no chance!"

"Team 2D may be decorated, but the Elrics can definitely bring the fight to them!" Church said. "If Team 2D wins later tonight, it won't be easy as they claim it will be."

"Whatever, the Elrics suck, Team 2D, it's foregone conclusion." Sarge waved off.

"Well in any case..." Church trailed off. The camera shows the ring, which has a ladder set up in it and the Cruiserweight Title hanging high above it. "We got ourselves a bit of a set-up, and it's obvious what this is about..."

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

"And it's obvious who this is." Church said.

The crowd gave out loud boos as Toad came out onto the stage with a mic in hand and a serious expression on his face. After looking out to the crowd for a bit, Toad made his way down the ramp before sliding into the ring.

"Toad defends his Cruiserweight Title in six days at Royal Reckoning against the rising star, Tidus." Church said. "No doubt Toad will definitely be out of his element here!"

"But no one ever thought Toad would make it this long as champion!" Sarge stated. "Hell, no one thought he would even become champion in the first place! Toad has proven all wrong before, and he will do it again Sunday!"

Toad stood beside the ladder in the ring looking it up and down before speaking. "A Ladder Match...the most exciting and possibly innovative match in wrestling history...and also one of the most dangerous. The match that was innovated by Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania X. The match that was made famous by the Hardyz, the Dudleyz, and Edge and Christian! A match that has featured some of the most exciting, and jaw-dropping moments we have ever seen! It's hard to go through a Ladder Match without seeing at least one crazy moment happen. This is a match designed to be high-octane, risk-taking, and just flat-out crazy! This is a match that has come to benefit high-fliers more than anything! This is a match that favors the likes of Tidus...this is a match that supposedly puts me at a disadvantage..."

"That's what you all think, don't you?" Toad continued. "You think that with it being a Ladder Match, I got no chance! You think I will be so out of my element I can't win! You all think that after Tidus' performance in the Six-Man Ladder Match at the Fiction Wrestling Awards, I don't even stand a chance! Well guess what...YOU'RE ALL WRONG! See, Tidus can be the crazy high-flier if he wants. He can create jaw-dropping moments, and make you all jump out of your seats...but I am in this to win it, and in a Ladder Match, it's not about being jaw-dropping or exciting, it's about picking your spots and taking advantage. All Tidus has to do is make ONE mistake, and I will capitalize! All he has to do is let the adrenaline take over, go for a high-risk move, and FAIL it! I will take advantage of that opportunity! Then I will win!"

"You all think this is just crazy talk, but let me tell you something: you all thought I couldn't win the Cruiserwegiht Title in the first place! And when I did win it, you all thought I would lose it so quickly! Well I proved you all wrong on both accounts! You all call me a lackey of Mario's, but a lackey is not a successful champion! And I am a successful champion! Which is why Tidus doesn't compare to me. Tidus wants to take the next step in surpassing that father of his? Well I'm afraid he won't be taking that step on my watch, because I won't be losing my Cruiserweight Title to him! It's TIDUS who has no chance in hell of winning this match! And whether you like it or not..."

Toad climbs up the ladder with a slow, yet satisfying pace to him and when he reaches the top, he lifts the mic up to his lips once more.

"...the Cruisweight Title is staying right where it belongs. With me and the Mushroom Kingdom. And if you don't like it, then tough luck, jerks."

Toad then went to unhook his title belt when...

**("All I Want" by Day to Remember)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Toad just lowered his head and sighed in exasperation.

"Oh boy, Tidus is about to come out to crash this party!" Church stated.

"What is this? Interrupt me during my speech night?" Sarge questioned.

"I just KNEW you would do this, Tidus." Toad sighed. "So just come on out here and let's get this over with. I got a lot of things I want to do."

Toad waited on top of the ladder for the arrival of Tidus, staring at the stage waiting for him to come out. The crowd was wondering where Tidus was but then they began to cheer like crazy...

...for Tidus had jumped over the barricade behind Toad, and silently slid into the ring next to the ladder!

"Oh shit! Tidus has just crashed the path alright, but Toad doesn't know it yet!" Church said.

"Toad, get off the ladder! Now!" Sarge pleaded.

Tidus smirked up at Toad, who remained oblivious to Tidus' presence. "Well, where are you?" Toad questioned. "Normally, the entrance music means you are coming out. You better not be pulling my leg."

He felt the ladder shake, and quickly looked down, only to be shocked to see Tidus. The rookie had placed his hands against the ladder and was in a position to tip it over big time! Toad pleaded like crazy for Tidus not to do it, but Tidus just gave Toad the middle finger before pushing the ladder, causing the ladder to fall over with Toad still on it...

...AND TOAD CRASHES ON THE TOP ROPE! The crowd is going wild as Toad bounces off the ropes in pain before crashing down on the mat!

"And there goes Toad, see ya, bye!" Church said.

"Damn that Tidus! He should have faced Toad like a man!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus smirked as he grabbed a mic before pulling the ladder back up straight and looked at Toad on the outside. "Actually, Toad..." Tidus chuckled. "What's actually going to happen is me kicking your ass all over Chicago in 6 days with a ladder, beat you up until you can't stand, and then..."

Tidus began climbing the ladder.

"...climb the ladder like I'm doing now..."

Tidus reached the top rung of the ladder.

"...stand here at the top and admire the view...

Tidus grabbed the Cruiserweight Title and unhooked it to loud cheers.

"...and pull down this piece of gold right here! Thus becoming the NEW! Cruiserweight Champion of the World! And take my first step to greatness! Try to stop it all you want Toad, but if you, prepare to get a Blitz Kick to the skull! At Royal Reckoning... MY TIME COMES!"

Tidus then dropped the mic to the mat and raised the Cruiserweight Title high into the air on top of the ladder, with Toad writhing in agony and pain on the outside.

"Tidus has sent a huge message to Toad: He will not be stopped from winning this title Sunday!" Church said.

"But Toad has made a living nowadays of proving people wrong! I have a feeling that he will do it again Sunday for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Sarge said.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 1999** _

_**Royal Rumble Moments; The Rookie Sponge Pulls It**   **Off**_

"It was 1999, and wrestling was in the throes of Attitude." Force told. "Started by WWE in 1996, 1997, or 1998, depending on your opinion, the feeling of Attitude had spread to other companies, especially the other Fiction Wrestling companies. New stars were being created in this era of wrestling that would become big stars for the rest of their lives. It definitely was a very great and prosperous time for UCA, but I don't think the definition of creating a new star was any more prevalent in this era then what happened at Royal Reckoning 1999."

_"The excitement of the Royal Rumble is so huge! Who is next in the Rumble?" Mickey asked._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_RIIIINNNNGGG!_

_The Spongebob Squarepants Theme played throughout the speakers, the crowd cheering as Spongebob came out onto the stage and yelled "I'M READY!" before running down the ramp._

_#25 Spongebob Squarepants_

_"It's the rookie, Spongebob!" Mickey exclaimed. "A month into his UCA career, Spongebob looks to make a good impression at the Royal Rumble!"_

_"Yeah...I expect him to get thrown out in 2 minutes." Pete chuckled. "I mean a rookie, and a flat-out child-like attitude...it will be fun to see his elimination."_

"Spongebob had made his debut in UCA in the month of December, just before the Royal Rumble with some of his friends as well." Red told. "He connected with people quickly with that child-like yet lovable attitude of his that he had at the time. And surprisingly, he also displayed good wrestling ability that no one thought anyone like him could have. He had made a first good impression in UCA, but no one thought he could win the Rumble, because well...a rookie? Just one month into his debut? With that kind of personality? It just didn't seem possible..."

_Spongebob leaned against the ropes, and that allowed James to clothesline him over the top tope! The Team Rocket member laughed at his victory, but Spongebob had landed on the apron! James turned around..and was hit with a Springboard Clothesline from Spongebob! Sephiroth grabbed Spongebob by the throat and went for a chokeslam, but Bob landed behind and grabbed the head, nailing an Inverted DDT! Spongebob tuned around, which allowed for Joey to run at Sponegbob, only for Spongebob to catch him...AND HIT HIM WITH THE BIKINI BOTTOM (Rock Bottom)!_

_"Wow, Spongebob is just on fire here! He's doing better than any of us expected!" Mickey stated._

_"I will admit, I thought he'd be done for by now." Pete grudgingly admitted._

"Spongebob was really impressing a lot of people as he stayed in the Rumble." Force stayed. "No one expected Spongebob to do this well. He displayed a skill and talent that wasn't thought to have existed within a rookie not trained by a veteran beforehand. However, as Spongebob was also making waves, there was also another guy out there doing well for himself, one that saved Spongebob on a few occassions..."

_James and Butch were stomping down on Spongebob in the corner with glee in every stomp, and Butch stopped for a moment and turned around...only to get clotheselined by Red! James turned around to meet the same fate! Butch got back up, only to be nailed with a Side-Effect like move from Red! James ran at him but Red hanged him across the ropes with a Flapjack! Butch groggily made it to his feet and that allowed Red to nail the Poke-Flow! Out of it, Red picked up Butch and threw him at James who was leaning against the ropes! Butch crashed into him and both crashed over the top to the ground!_

"In the end, it came down to the two of us, me and Spongebob." Red told. "I have to admit, I had a great final battle with him in that Rumble, but no doubt the match will be remember with how it ended..."

_Spongebob and Red were trading left and rights as the excitement was at a fever pitch! Red managed to get the better of him and bounced off the ropes...and into a Spinning Spinebuster from Spongebob! The sponge yelled "I'M READY!" before picking up Red, and then lifitng him up for the Spongey Edge (Razor's Edge), but Red got out of his grasps and landed behind...Red hooked Sponge up...AND NAILED THE POKE-FLOW TO LOUD CHEERS!_

_"THIS IS IT!" Mickey shouted. "RED IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH FINALLY!"_

_"I ALWAYS KNEW THE KID COULD...HEY WAIT!"_

_Red was about to pick up Spongebob until he saw Giovanni slide into the ring and tackle down to the ground. The two engaged in a heated brawl as they exchange fists on the ground before standing up where Giovanni nailed a hard boot across the skull! Giovanni stomped on Red a few times before picking up the Pokemon Trainer and went to throw him over the top...but Red low-blowed before he could. Red then hooked him up and nailed the Poke-Flow! Red picked up the Team Rocket Leader and threw him over the top rope!_

_"Good riddance!" Mickey shouted. "He had no business in this match in the first place!"_

_"Well he didn't want Red to win! That's business enough for him!" Pete stated._

_Red glared at Giovanni for a few moments and turned around...INTO A BIKINI BOTTOM FROM SPONGEBOB! The crowd was in complete shock as Spongebob quickly picked up Red..._

_...AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE! THE CROWD WAS IN A FRENZY AS SPONGEBOB WAS JUMPING AROUND IN JOY!_

_"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble Match, Spongebob Squarepants!"_

_"MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Mickey shouted. "THE ROOKIE HAS PULLED IT OFF! SPONGEBOB HAS WON THE RUMBLE!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST SEEN?!" Pete exclaimed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! A MERE ROOKIE CAN'T WIN THE RUMBLE!"_

_"HE JUST DID! THE SAYING IS TRUE! ANYONE CAN WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!" Mickey shouted._

"People talk about Danny Phantom being a rookie and winning the Animated Rumble in 2004, but it was Spongebob who originated the 'rookie winning the Rumble' concept." Force stated. "This was also the beginning of his success in Fiction Wrestling. Like Phantom did as a heel, Spongebob would carry the ball as a top face and win the World Title from Kefka at Final Clash. You look at his success in UWE, CWF, and WWT, and you'll now see that it all began with this one Royal Rumble win. Through this Rumble win...came the birth of the Spongebob Squarepants in Fiction Wrestling.

_The final shot is of Spongebob celebrating with his friends from Bikini Bottom before being hoisted into the air by them and shouting "I'M READY FOR FINAL CLASH!"_

* * *

_A/N: YES! YES! YES! FINISHED! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I spent most of my night working on this for you, so be happy that I finished most of this while sacrificing sleep! I may have tried to finish this sooner, a laptop of mine broke, and that really stalled me big time, so I was forced to go back to a netbook for the time being until I get a new laptop to replace it. But for now, the netbook works, and I was able to get this chapter done it! I hope you are happy with the chapter I give! Just two matches this time, but the quality of the matches as well as the great segments more than make up for it! I had fun writing this!_

_I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter immensely big-time! Have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know! Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review, as they are appreciated!_


	12. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 4 Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Week 4_ **

* * *

The crowd was ecstatic with nostalgia of the Royal Rumble wins, with some fans chanting "Spongebob!" out of nostalgia, while others who knew Spongebob's recent acts chanted "Bob Sold out!"

"Spongebob's Royal Rumble win years ago was memorable, no doubt about it!" Church said. "It launched the career of one of the best in the business!"

"I used to hate Spongebob for that stupid, annoying attitude of his!" Sarge stated. "But I love the new Spongebob now and how he does things! Glad that he went over to the Red side!"

"No doubt Spongebob has become a big-time asshole, but there's no denying his success nearly everywhere he goes!" Church said. "He's a legend in UCA himself!"

"And now that he's in XCW, I have a feeling he will dominate the company like he did WWT!" Sarge stated.

"We'll see, but now, it's time to get back to the action! And we have ourselves women action!" Church announced.

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd booed as Mandy herself came out onto the stage, her usual emotionless expression on her face. She looked out to the crowd, her expression striking fear in some people. She then made her way down the ramp with no theatrics and quickly entered the ring, still emotionless in her look.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-Way scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Endsville, weighing in at 119 lbs., Mandy!"

"If there is one girl who could possibly defines evil, it's this little girl right here!" Church stated. "Seriously, this girl just creeps me out! I've never seen someone act with such coldness and no emotion like her!"

"A former Women's Champion, Mandy is one tough cookie!" Sarge stated. "She also is perhaps the woman equivalent of Scourge when it comes to smarts! Hell, she has the Grim Reaper under her control!"

"Her match with Gaz at Final Clash 2010 as I recall truly was a war between two immense evil girls." Church stated. "But tonight, she has to prove that she still can go!"

**("Stand in the Rain" by Superchick)**

Loud cheers came from the crowd as Hinata Hyuuga came out onto the stage and stood on it, hands placed behind her back. Hinata gave out a warm smile to the crowd as she raised her hand in a wave before making her way down the ramp. Sliding into the ring, she climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and looked out towards the crowd with a smile.

"Introducing next, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 129 lbs., Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hinata Hyuuga in UCA is one of the finest examples of hard work you will ever see!" Church said. "The Rookie Revolution could learn from this girl! She started out in 2002 as a jobber, with seemingly no hope of even going anywhere! But the girl never gave up! She learned from Naruto and kept at it, getting better at the craft of wrestling as the years went by, despite what seemed to be many lows and failures, and climbed up the ladder! She kept fighting until finally, last year, she defeated Peach to become Women's Champions for the first time!"

"I still can't believe that happen!" Sarge said. "I never would have thought that to be possible when I first met the girl! But still, she is good in a way. But I don't think she has what it takes anymore!"

"Are you serious?!" Church said. "Hinata still have plenty left in the tank, you idiot! Wouldn't be surprised to see her win this one!"

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd booed as Daisy came out onto the ramp with a haughty and cocky smirk on his face. Giggling out at the booing crowd, she turned her back to them and raised her hands into the air before making her way down the ramp in a haughty fashion before sliding into the ring, holding her arms out in a royal manner.

"Introducing next, from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 124 lbs., Daisy!"

"Daisy is recovered from that brutal assault the Rookie Revolution dealt her at the FWAs." Church said. "Now I don't know if Daisy actually deserved that, but nonetheless, she's healed up and looking to get a win for her stable."

"Daisy is the top dog here in terms of experience, and has learned alongside her BFF, Peach!" Sarge said. "So experience factor is definitely there!"

"But she's kind of considered the Luigi to Peach's Mario, the lesser known and least successful of the two." Church noted.

**("Megas XLR" by Ragtime Revolutionaries)**

Loud cheers were heard from the crowd as Kiva came out, placing her hands on her hips and smirked before making her way down the ramp and leaping onto the apron. Entering the ring, Kiva climbed up the turnbuckle and looked around before shrugging and throwing up a rock sign, a few fans doing the same.

"And introducing finally, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"The girl from the future is coming off an impressive victory over Sally Acorn!" Church said. "She has the momentum in this match, and is looking to further herself up the rankings."

"But Mandy said that her victory over Sally meant nothing and did nothing!" Sarge said. "Is she right, dirty Blue?"

"I doubt that. Kiva really pushed herself up the ladder with that win!" Church said. "And she's planning to shut everyone who says otherwise tonight!"

The four women stood in their respective corners and the ref rang the bell. The four slowly circled the ring, feeling each other out before Mandy and Kiva met in a flurry of fists while Daisy pushed Hinata into the corner. Mandy got the better of Kiva and knocked her down with a hard right as Daisy began Hinata in the corner. Daisy went to deliver a final kick, but Hinata caught the kick and hit a Dragon Screw on Daisy! Daisy screamed out in pain as she held her leg, and Hinata saw Mandy stomping on Kiva. Hinata ran towards Mandy and Dropkicked her in the head from behind. Hinata picked up Mandy and whipped her into the ropes, but was caught with a Facebreaker Knee Smash by Mandy when she bounced back! Mandy went to pick up Hinata, but Kiva suddenly came in and hit a Running Bulldog on Mandy! Kiva with the cover! 1...Quick kick out!

"As always, the Fatal-4 Way starts in absolute chaos!" Church said.

"Yes! Chaos! I love absolute chaos!" Sarge stated.

Mandy rolled to the side of the ring and Kiva wasted no time and hitting a Baseball Slide on her, sending her out of the ring. Kiva stood up, but Hinata grabbed her from behind and nailed a German Suplex, bridging it into a pin! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Kiva got to her knees, only to be kicked across the chest by Hinata! Kiva was dealt more kicks to the chest before she managed to get to her feet and was pushed into the corner by Hinata. Hinata tried to whip Kiva, but Kiva reversed and whipped Hinata into the corner instead. Kiva ran at Hinata, but was caught with an elbow from the Hyuuga. Hinata then leaped onto the top turnbuckle, but Kiva used that opportunity to push her legs out from under her, causing Hinata to crash onto the turnbuckle and get caught in the Tree of Woe! Kiva backed up a bit, ran full speed and leaped forward...

...and struck Hinata in the face with a big-time Dropkick! Hinata fell down to the mat and Kiva pulled her in for a cover! 1...2...Daisy breaks up the cover! Daisy dropped fists all over the future girl before picking her up and going for a whip, but Kiva twisted mid-whip and kicked Daisy in the gut! Kiva lifted her up for a Suplex, but Daisy landed behind Kiva and quickly planted her with a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Daisy stood up and sauntered around the ring to boos from the crowd before being taken down by a clothesline from Mandy! The girl had a scowl on her face as she picked up Daisy and hit a Scoop Slam on her! Mandy saw Hinata getting up near the ropes and ran at her, but Hinata pulled the ropes down and Mandy goes flying to the outside! Hinata got up but Daisy ran at her now...Hinata bent over and flipped Daisy over the top as Mandy stood up...

...AND DAISY CRASHES DOWN ONTO MANDY ON THE OUTSIDE! Both girls are down as Hinata looks at them both. She waits for the two of them to get up, and when they do, Hinata ran at and bounced off the ropes, and leaped through the adjacent ones...

...HITTING A SUICIDE DIVE ON MANDY AND DAISY!

"Hinata risks it all and gets it all with that Suicide Dive!" Church said.

"This is just anarchy, and I am loving it!" Sarge stated.

All three girls are down as they try to recover, but Kiva is standing in the ring and once she sees the three outside, she gets on the apron and quickly climbs up the turnbuckle. Once on top, she has back turned and waits for the three to get up. The three stand...

**_...AND KIVA NAILS A DIVING MOONSAULT OFF THE TOP ROPE ON ALL_ _THREE!_ **

"OH MY GOD!" Church shouted. "Kiva just went to the ultimate extreme with that Moonsault to the outside!"

"How in the hell did that future girl have such a thing in her?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd went wild chanting "Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" as Kiva got off the three and threw up a rock sign. She grabbed Mandy and threw her back into the ring, sliding back in to make the cover!

1...

2...

NO! Mandy kicks out at 2.7!

"Looks like it's going to take a lot more than that to keep Mandy down!" Church said.

"Of course it is! She's likely the future ruler of the world!" Sarge stated. "And rules need to be tough cookies!"

Kiva picked up Mandy and slammed her down with a Body Slam before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Leg Drop. Kiva then got on the apron and climbed the nearest turnbuckle. Once on top, Kiva dived off for a Top Rope Body Splash...

...but Mandy got the knees up! Kiva goes crashing into them, and got up holding her stomach in pain. She turned around still holding her abdomen, and Mandy quickly lifted her up and nailed an Oklahoma Slam on her! Mandy covers! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Mandy picked up Kiva and proceeded to whip her as hard as she could into the corner, Kiva crashing chest-first into it! Kiva staggered backwards out of the corner in pain and Mandy dealt a big clothesline to the back of Kiva's head! Mandy turned her over once more for the cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Mandy picked up Kiva, but then Kiva suddenly broke free, and went for Megas Kick...

...Mandy ducked the kick and took her down with a lightning quick Sleeper Slam! Mandy covers Kiva! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Mandy leaped up and nailed a Knee Drop on her chest, and picked her up before dropping her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Mandy then went to corner and climbed to the second turnbuckle, and stood on it. Mandy dived off it...

...and Kiva rolled out of the way! Mandy misses the Diving Leg Drop and crashes on the mat!

"Mandy does NOT have the same luck as Hinata and Kiva did before!" Church said.

"Oh no, this means that Kiva is going take advantage!" Sarge said. "Mandy, you must stop her quick!"

Mandy held her tailbone in pain as she slowly stood up along with Kiva. Once up, Kiva went for a kick to the gut, but Mandy caught it in time. Mandy threw the leg away...AND KIVA SPUN AROUND AND NAILED A DRAGON WHIP! Mandy is dazed as she falls to the ground as she tries to get up, only to be hit with a Swinging Neckbreaker from Kiva! Kiva then leaped at the ropes and springboarded off them...

...Springboard Moonsault to Mandy! Kiva with the cover!

1...

2...

Mandy kicks out!

Mandy rolled over to the corner and Kiva backed up a bit as the evil girl slowly stood up against it. Once up, Kiva ran forward and nailed a Running High Knee to the skull of Mandy! With Mandy out of it, Kiva grabbed the head of Mandy and ran out of the corner with Mandy in tow...

...and ran right into a clothesline from Daisy!

"Daisy's back in this match, and she just took out Kiva!" Church said.

"Time to show Kiva what happens when you mess with a princess like her!" Sarge said.

"What, scream her head off?" Church joked, earning a glare from Sarge.

Daisy stomped on Kiva several times before picking her up and landing a Neckbreaker Slam on her! Daisy with the cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Daisy picked up Kiva and placed her up on the top turnbuckle. She tried to climb up with her, but when she was on the second turnbuckle, Kiva began punching her hard in the face, dazing her before pushing her off with her foot. Daisy crashed onto the mat and Kiva stood tall on the top turnbuckle. Daisy got up...

...AND KIVA LANDS A MISSILE DROPKICK! Kiva quickly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Daisy kicks out at 2.5!

Kiva picked up Daisy went for a DDT, but Daisy spun out of the hold in time. Kiva went for a clothesline, but Daisy ducked it, and Kiva went flying into Mandy's arms and was taken down with an Alabama Slam! Mandy then went for Daisy, but Daisy pleaded for her to stop. Mandy narrowed her eyes as Daisy began negotiating with Mandy a bit before pointing to Kiva. After some thinking, Mandy nodded and the two began to stomp on Kiva viciously.

"Oh man, this ain't good!" Church said. "This is supposed to be everyone for themselves, but alliances like this were bound to happen!"

"And now Kiva is getting the beating she deserves!" Sarge stated. "Go girls! Show that she doesn't belong here!"

The two girls continued to stomp on Kiva mercilessly before Daisy picked her up and landed an Atomic Drop on her, sending her into a Reverse STO from Mandy! The two girls picked up Kiva, but the future girl suddenly broke free and began delivering punches to both girls to cheers from the crowd! Kiva knocked down Daisy with a hard right and turned to Mandy, and was kicked in the gut and planted with a DDT by Mandy! The crowd booed as Mandy and Daisy lifted Kiva up and landed a Double Suplex on the future girl! The two nodded at each other and turned over Kiva and each one grabbed a leg...

...and locked in a Double Boston Crab on each leg! Kiva cried out in pain as the two girls continued to pull at her legs! Kiva tried to crawl towards the corner, but the girls would not budge! Kiva pulled at her hair as the pain intensified! The girls continued to pull back her legs, but failed to notice Kiva get on the apron and then on the turnbuckle. Once on top, Hinata dived off...

...AND NAILED BOTH GIRLS WITH A FRONT DROPKICK!

"Hinata with the big-time save!" Church said.

"Damn that dirty Blue! I wanted to see Kiva in pain a bit more!" Sarge cursed.

The hold on Kiva was broken as both girls were dropped, and Hinata stood up on her feet. Daisy was the first back to her feet, but was dropped with a clothesline from Hinata. Mandy stood up only to be hit with a clothesline too! Hinata then quickly hit a Dropkick to a recovered Daisy! Hinata stood up and ducked a clothesline from Mandy. Mandy stumbled forward before turning around as Daisy stood up right beside her...

...AND HINATA DRILLS BOTH WITH A DOUBLE JUMPING DDT! Both women are laid out as Hinata covers Daisy!

"Oh man, those were some SICK DDTs!" Church stated. "Daisy's got to be out!"

1...

2...

Daisy kicks out at 2.7!

"Oh yes! The princess shows she's tougher than you dirty Blues!" Sarge stated.

Hinata picked up Daisy and whipped her into the turnbuckle and ran and leaped at Daisy for a Monkey Flip, but Daisy grabbed her and threw her over the top rope. Hinata landed on the apron however, and when Daisy turned around, Hinata grabbed it and hanged it across the ropes. Daisy fell to the mat and rolled away from the corner, and Hinata quickly climbed to the top. Hinata waited as Daisy stood up, with Mandy standing up behind her. Hinata dived off...

...Daisy moved out of the way, and Hinata nails Mandy with a Missile Dropkick! Mandy is dropped and rolls out of the ring! Daisy stands up, sighing in relief before turning around...

...INTO AN XLR FROM KIVA! The impact sends Daisy through the ropes and out of the ring!

"XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed. "Daisy's jaw was jacked so much she was sent outside!"

"And Kiva can't pin her now!" Sarge pointed out. "What a dumb future girl she is!"

Kiva cursed her bad luck as she looked at Daisy outside before turning around, and came face-to-face with Hinata. The future girl and Hyuuga heiress stared each other down before engaging in a lock-up. The two tried to push each other back for several moments, neither budging other, until Kiva broke the lock-up and kicked Hinata in the gut. Kiva landed a few rights backing Hinata into the ropes before whipping her, but Hinata reversed and whipped Kiva into the ropes instead. Hinata went for a Back Body Drop, but Kiva backflipped herself over Hinata and landed behind her. Hinata stood up and turned around...

...where her jaw was met with a Spinning Heel Kick from Kiva! Hinata fell onto the mat, and Kiva used this chance to bounce off the ropes, carthwheeled to Hinata, and then executed a Standing Moonsault on Hinata! The cover!

1...

2...

Hinata kicks out at 2.6!

Kiva stood up and went to pick up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly executed a Drop Toe Hold on the future girl! Hinata quickly stood up and grabbed Kiva's leg for the Kyuubi Lock (Ankle Lock), a signature of Naruto's, only for Kiva turn over on her back and pushed Hinata away with her feet. Kiva got up and went for a clothesline, but Hinata ducked it, grabbed Kiva by the waist from behind, and lifted her for a German Suplex! Kiva backflipped out of it however and landed on her feet! As Hinata stood up Kiva ran after her, but Hinata caught her and hooked her up...

...and nailed a Moonsault Side Slam out of nowhere! Hinata with the cover!

1...

2...

Kiva kicks out at 2.7!

"Damn, these two girls are just giving it their all right now!" Church stated.

"But why did it have to be these two girls?!" Sarge questioned. "No one wants to see these dirty Blues!"

"You idiot..." Church sighed.

Hinata picked up Kiva and hooked her up for the Gentle Slam (Angle Slam). She lifted Kiva up for it...but Kiva got out of it and landed behind her! Hinata turned around, and Kiva goes for the Megas Kick! Hinata ducks in time, and with Kiva's back turned to her, Hinata hooks her up once again, lifts her up...

...AND HITS THE GENTLE SLAM TO LOUD CHEERS!

"GENTLE SLAM CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "And there was nothing gentle about it!"

Hinata quickly makes the cover with a hooked leg!

1...

...

2...

...

MANDY BREAKS THE COVER BEFORE THE THREE!

"YES! Mandy to the rescue!" Sarge cheered.

Mandy pulled Hinata off of Kiva and began pounding her with multiple fists to the skull before picking her up and lifting her onto her shoulders! Mandy tried to go for the Reaper Scythe (Fireman's Carry Spun Into a Emerald Flowsion), but Hinata got off and landed behind Mandy, grabbing her head and planting her with a Reverse DDT! Mandy held her head as Hinata stood up, and when Mandy got to her knees, Hinata struck her in the head with a HARD Ninja Kick (Buzzsaw Kick)! Mandy fell onto her back and that allows Hinata to climb up the turnbuckle with her back turned. Once on top, she stood up and dived off for a Moonsault...

...and Mandy gets the knees up! Hinata goes crashing onto them stomach-first, and the Hyuuga falls to the mat holding her stomach in pain. Coughing like crazy, Hinata slowly got to her feet...and was lifted onto the shoulders and spun off them...

...MANDY HITS THE REAPER SCYTHE!

"YES! THE REAPER SCYTHE, BITCH!" Sarge cheered. "Hinata...

Mandy hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

DAISY COMES IN AND BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"You Just Got...WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Daisy, come on!"

"This time it's Daisy who makes the save!" Church stated. "And that alliance of theirs is out the window now!"

Daisy quickly picked Mandy up, but Mandy broke free and went for a right hand, but Daisy ducked it, and hit a Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam! Daisy with the cover! 1...2...No! Mandy manages to kick out! Daisy picked her up and whipped her into the ropes and when she came back, Daisy hit her with a Hip Toss! The princess bounced off the ropes then and went for a Jumping Elbow Drop, but Mandy rolled out of the way! Daisy crashed on the mat and stood up, holding her elbow until Mandy grabbed her from behind and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep! Mandy covers! 1...2...

...Daisy kicks out before the three! Mandy picks up Daisy, but the princess kicks her in the leg! Mandy buckles as a result, allowing Daisy to nail a Swinging Neckbreaker on her! Daisy picked up Mandy and set her up for the Daisy Flower (Overdrive) but Mandy spun out it as Daisy went for it. Mandy went for a Big Boot, but Daisy ducked it, causing Mandy to stumble forward...RIGHT INTO A MEGAS KICK FROM KIVA! Mandy is laid out! Daisy turns around, and Kiva goes for the XLR...

...but Daisy catches her and holds her in the air much to Kiva's surprise! Daisy suddenly drops her and nails a Reverse Atomic Drop! Kiva holds her tailbone in pain, and that allows Daisy to bend her forward, place her leg over her head...

...AND NAILS THE DAISY FLOWER!

"DAISY FLOWER!" Church shouted. "Daisy got all of it!"

Daisy quickly covers Kiva!

1...

...

2...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"WHAT?! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Sarge screamed. "THE REF WAS TOO SLOW! COUNT FASTER, YOU IDIOT!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Daisy sat up in shock before scowling and going to pick up Kiva, but Hinata pulled her away. Daisy turned around and slapped Hinata in the face, garnering an "Ooooohhh" from the crowd. Hinata dropped to a knee from the slap, and Daisy proceeded to boot her in the face! Frowning, Daisy picked her up and tried to go for another Daisy Flower, but Hinata quickly got out of it, and nailed a Karate Kick on Daisy! Daisy stumbled as she turned around...

...and Kiva Dropkicked her in the jaw! The impact sent Daisy backwards into the arms of Hinata, who used the momentum to nail a German Suplex on her! Hinata got up along with Kiva, and the two rushed each other, taking each other down with clotheslines! As the women were laid out, Mandy climbed the nearest turnbuckle and dived off...

...HITTING A DIVING ELBOW DROP ON KIVA! Mandy makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"And ANOTHER kick out! These women just refuse to lose here!" Church said.

"They all want to climb up the rankings, but only a Red shall emerge victorious here!" Sarge stated.

Mandy growled at the kickout before picking Kiva up and lifted her onto her shoulders for the Reaper Scythe. Kiva struggled, however, and managed to land behind her. Kiva pushed Mandy away...and into a Flapjack from Hinata! Hinata got up, but was quickly taken down again by a Running Bulldog from Daisy out of nowhere! Daisy picked up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly grabbed her legs in a Double Leg Takedown! Daisy tried to get out, but Hinata would not let go and fell back as she launched Daisy...

_**...INTO AN XLR FROM** **KIVA!** _

"HOLY CRAP!" Church shouted. "DAISY WAS JUST LITERALLY SENT INTO KIVA'S XLR!"

"OH NO, HER LIGHTS ARE NOW MORE OUT THAN EVEN THE DARKEST OF PLACES!" Sarge despaired.

Daisy was promptly laid out on the mat unmoving, and Kiva was about to make a cover, but Hinata stopped her and lifted her up for a Suplex. Kiva landed behind Hinata and pushed her into the ropes. Hinata bounced off them, and Kiva went for the Megas Kick, but Hinata ducked it! Kiva turned around and was met with a kick from the Hyuuga, who then whipped Kiva into the corner. Hinata rushed at her, but was caught with an elbow. Kiva took this chance to climb up the turnbuckle quickly...

...but Hinata followed her up the turnbuckle as well and grabbed Kiva...

_**...AND PROCEEDED TO HIT A TOP-ROPE GENTLE** **SLAM!** _

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "A FUCKIN' GENTLE SLAM FROM THE TOP ROPE! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

"THAT HINATA JUST LIKELY PULLED THIS VICTORY OUT OF HER ASS!" Sarge exclaimde.

Kiva was laid out as Hinata managed to hook the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

MANDY BREAKS UP THE PIN AT THE LAST SECOND!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church shouted. "MANDY HAS SOMEHOW SAVED THIS MATCH!"

"YES! THE REDS ARE STILL IN THIS THING!" Sarge cheered.

Mandy went to pick up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly grabbed her leg and brought her down on the mat, and immediately locked in the Kyuubi Lock! The crowd went wild as Mandy was flailing around, crying out in pain as Hinata wrenched at her ankle! The crowd chanted "Tap! Tap! Tap!" as Mandy clawed at the mat, refusing to give in! Mandy tried to crawl towards the ropes...

...but Hinata suddenly grapevines the leg! Mandy cried out in intense pain as Hinata tightened the hold! Mandy didn't know how much she could take! Mandy pulled at her hair for several moments before attempting to crawl towards the ropes with Hinata in tow! With every inch made, Hinata tightened the hold even more! Growling in pain, Mandy reached out her hand towards the ropes...

...she was almost there...

...just fingertips awaaaaaayyyy...

...MANDY GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"YES! YES! YES! Mandy is saved! The Red still live in this match!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Can you get any more ridiculous, Sarge?" Church asked exasperatedly.

Hinata was forced to let go of the hold by the ref and backed away from Mandy as the evil girl used the ropes to stand up with her leg hurt. Once she was up, Hinata ran at Mandy, but Mandy Back Body Dropped her over the top rope! Hinata landed on the apron though, and turned Mandy around before hitting a hard right to the face! Mandy was stunned as Hinata proceeded to climb up the nearest turnbuckle, and once she was on top...

...MANDY SUDDENLY PUSHED HER OFF! HINATA CRASHES DOWN ON THE OUTSIDE!

"OH SHIT!" Church winced. "That was a nasty fall if I've ever seen one!"

"And you can say goodbye to Hinata in this match!" Sarge stated.

Mandy panted heavily as she leaned against the ropes before turning to Kiva, who was still down from the Top-Rope Gentle Slam. Mandy limped towards the future girl and picked her up...

...AND KIVA NAILS THE XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "XLR OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"DAMMIT! THE XLR JUST KNOCKED MANDY INTO NEXT WEEK!" Sarge stated.

Mandy fell onto her back completely out of it! Kiva crawled towards Mandy and weakly hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And that's ballgame, people!" Church said.

**("Megas XLR Theme" by Ragtime Revolutionaries)**

The crowd was cheering loudly as Kiva slowly sat up, exhausted as hell as the ref knelt down and raised her hand in victory. The future girl slowly stood up and leaned against the ropes, raising a hand in a rock sign for her victory.

"Man, what an amazing Fatal 4-Way Match!" Church stated. "These four women gave it their all and in translated to an exciting, fast-paced match! But in the end, Kiva snags the victory and furthers herself up the ladder!"

"Dammit, I wanted Mandy or Daisy to win!" Sarge stated. "Kiva didn't deserve to win! No way in hell! A dirty Blue like her shouldn't have won!"

"Would you just stop acting nonsensical for once and appreciate this match?!" Church questioned. "Seriously, it gets annoying."

Daisy slowly walked up the ramp a scowl on her face to the back, while Hinata just looked at Kiva with a smile on her face before clapping for Kiva's victory and leaving as well. Mandy just growled under her breath as she came to and walked away, cursing the fact that she got pinned. Kiva stood tall on the turnbuckle as she raised her arm in victory.

"Why couldn't a Red win? Why? Why?" Sarge despaired.

"Kiva has come out on top here, and there is no doubt her stock has just risen here in UCA!" Church stated. "If this keeps up, we may just have a future Women's Champion on our hands!"

* * *

_(Promo)_

_For some people, this Sunday is about claiming their destiny..._

_Shows Scourge hitting the Spear on Jak and Fox before standing tall with his cocky smirk. and then Red hitting the Poke-Flow and then holding up three fingers._

_"And no doubt about, I'm going to outsmart and outwrestle those two buffoons on my way to the Royal Rumble match, which I will for the second time!" Scourge stated._

_"And at Royal Reckoning, I'm going to be only the second person in wrestling history, alongside Steve Austin, and first in Fiction Wrestling, to win three Rumble Matches." Red proclaimed._

_It is about fulfilling a dream that they have worked for..._

_Shows Crash nailing the Crash Landing on Takua, and the Wumpa Twist on Hope, and then Senji hitting the Invisible Black on Red before raising his Hardcore Title._

_"And with that launch, I will win the Royal Rumble, and become World Champion at Final Clash!" Senji stated._

_It is about reaching a new level and becoming the absolute best..._

_Shows Bowser hitting the Bowser Bomb on Crash and snarling down at him, and then Jason Krueger hitting the Absolute Destruction on Fox before smirking evilly at the camera._

_"I am the "King of the Koopas"! I am one of gaming's greatest villains! If Force won't give me the title shot I deserve, then I will take it myself!" Bowser exclaimed._

_"I will win the Royal Rumble match! I will go on to main event Final Clash! I will become the World Heavyweight Champion! I will rule all of UCA with an iron fist!" Jason sated._

_For these men, it is about starting a path to greatness with one monumental victory..._

_Shows Ben hitting the Omni-Slam on Pit, Johnny Cage hitting the Caged Fury on Sly, Sly hitting the Honor Among Thieves on Cage, Starforce Megaman with the Giga Crush on Chief, and Naruto hitting the Nine-Tails Destroyer on Jason._

_...but for one man, it is about reclaiming his greatness from a fierce rival..._

_Shows Sonic's return to UCA to the anger of Mario, and staring down the red plumber in the ring._

_It is about gaining retribution and vengeance for all that was done to him..._

_Shows Sonic's injury at the hands of the Mushroom Kingdom at the hands of the Mushroom Kingdom, and then him standing in the ring._

_"I have never been more focused or dead set on something that I am right now ending Mario! Mario's reign of terror of UCA has gone on long enough! And I'm going to be the crack that causes it all to come falling down!" Sonic proclaimed._

_It is about ending the reign of terror of one man that has gone on for too long..._

_Mario stands off with Sonic and speaks._

_"We are finally going to settle the score we have had going on for 20 years! A score that has gone on throughout so many other companies! And trust me when I say...I WILL BE THE VICTOR OF OUR WAR!" Mario shotued._

_And at Royal Reckoning, the Path to Final Clash..._

_Shows Mario and Sonic in a staredown and then multiple opponents fighting each other in the ring, hitting each other with their finishers and then throwing them over the top rope._

_...begins._

_("My Turn" by Hoobastank)_

**_Universal Character Association Presents: Royal Reckoning_ **

_Who will be the ones to claim the greatness they seek so much?_

* * *

The screen goes back to the backstage hallways, where the Titantron shows a split screen of Team 2D on the right and the Elric on the left walking to the ring. Team 2D had cocky, eager smirks on their faces, while the Elrics had serious, determind expressions.

"It's time for the tag team match we've all been waiting for!" Church said. "A match between, as decided by the FWAs voting, the two top tag teams in Fiction Wrestling today."

"These two teams have been going at it for weeks now, and now their rivalry has even extended to Animated!" Sarge stated. "And with Royal Rumble spots on the line, this match has a lot riding on it!"

"It's arguably the best tag team rivalry going today, and a new chapter is going to be written in it right now!" Church stated.

* * *

The ring announcer stood in the middle of the ring as the bell rang several times before he spoke.

"The following tag team contest is a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall!"

_**Get Up! Get Up! Get Up! Drop the Bombshell!** _

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Grey and brown pyro went off on the stage, andthe crowd booed loudly as Tom and Jerry came out onto the stage, raising their hands and forming the V sign with their fingers. After a bit of posing and whatnot, the cat and mouse gave each other high-fives before throwing their hands out to pyro from the stage. The two made their way down the stage and slid into the ring and climbed up opposite turnbuckles, raising their hands up and forming the "V" sign with them shouting "Time for Non-Stop Violence!"

"Introducing first, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Tom and Jerry are one of the most decorated teams here in Fiction Wrestling!" Church said. "Between UCA, UWE, and ECW, they are SIXTEEN-TIME Tag Team Champions! The second most in Fiction Wrestling history! There's no denying they are legends in this craft!"

"Trained by the legendary 2D Power Trip, Sylvester Cat and Big Bad Pete, who they will induct into the Animated Hall of Fame, Team 2D has shown everyone just how good they are!" Sarge stated. "Which is why the Elrics stand no chance against such a decorated team!"

"Team 2D is certainly one of the best teams ever, but they will have their hands full with a determined pair of brothers tonight!" Church said.

_**Can You Remember My Name as I Flow Through Your Life?** _

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep**   **Purple)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Ed and Al came out from the back, and they raised their arms in the air, grey blasts of pyro going off on the sides of the stage. The two brothers made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. They pumped their fists into the air one more before staring down Tom and Jerry, who returned the glares with ones just as fierce.

"And their opponents, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in it a combined weight of 426. lbs, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

"The Elrics have become a decorated tag team in their own right in this business." Church said. "They are currently the only team to hold two different Tag Titles, holding the AWF and CASZ Tag Team Titles at the same time. They won the Tag Team of the Year Award not too long ago, and are now looking to cement themselves as among the best today by beating Team 2D!'

"But Team 2D has had their number no doubt!" Sarge said happily. "Team 2D beat the Elrics a few weeks ago, and they pinned them at the FWAs! The Elrics just aren't as good as Team 2D and will likely get their asses beaten tonight!"

"Never count the Elrics out, because when you do, they pull off the unthinkable!" Church said. "This is going to be one hell of a rematch, no doubt!"

It was decided that Jerry and Al would start things off and Tom and Al got on the turnbuckles as the ref rang the bell. Jerry and Al slowly circled the ring before meeting each other in a lock-up. They struggled against each other for a moment before Al grabbed Jerry in a Side Headlock and hit a Headlock Takedown. Al wrenched the head with the Headlock, but Jerry suddenly wrapped his legs around Al's head, forcing him to let go. Al kipped out of the potentially dangerous hold and the two scrambled to their feet, with Al catching Jerry with a kick. Al whipped Jerry into the ropes and went for a Back Body Drop, but Jerry leaped over him. Jerry bounced off the ropes towards Al as the alchemist turned around, and the alchemist caught him with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Jerry held his taiblone, and that allowed Al to hit an STO on him. Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Al picked up Jerry and hit a Snap Suplex on him. Al then climbed up the nearest corner and once on top waited as Jerry got to his feet and Al dived off towards him! Jerry moved out of the way, and Al managed to land on his feet, but Jerry suddenly nailed a Jumping Reverse Bulldog out of nowhere!

"Al went to the air too quickly, and he paid the price for it!" Church said.

"Jerry could see that coming a mile away!" Sarge stated. "As if a dirtbag like him could catch Jerry off-guard!"

Jerry picked up Al and nailed a Scoop Slam on Al before bouncing off the ropes and landing a Leg Drop across the neck. Jerry with the cover! 1...2...Al kicks out! Jerry picks up Al, but but Al broke free and nailed a hard right to the face of Jerry, stunning him. Al bounced off the ropes and back to Jerry, but the mouse caught Al with a Jumping High Knee. Jerry tagged in Tom and the two waited as Al got up and turned towards, and the two nailed a Double Side Effect! The crowd booed as Tom made the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Tom picked up Al and nailed Snake Eyes across the turnbuckle, and Tom bounced off the ropes as Al staggered out of the corner. Tom nails a HUGE clothesline to the alchemist before picking him up and landing a Reverse Suplex! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Tom picked up Al and placed him against the corner before climbing up the second ropes and began delivering punches to him! 1...2...3...4...5...6...After the sixth punch, Al suddenly grabbed Tom and nailed a sick Powerbomb on him! It's bridged into a pin! 1...2...Kick out by Tom!

"Damn what a Powerbomb from Al!" Church said. "Didn't know he could pull that off!"

"Yes, but Tom shows the scumbag they just can't win!" Sarge stated.

Tom held his neck in pain and Al crawled over to his corner to tag in Ed! The crowd cheered as Ed entered and when Tom stood up, he was knocked down by a dropkick from Ed! Tom stood up once more, but got a Step-Up Enziguri to the skull for his troubles! Tom stood in delayed fashion, and that allowed Ed to grab him and nail a Release Dragon Suplex! Tom held his neck as Ed made the cover! 1...2...Tom kicks out! Ed picked Tom up and tried to go for a Neckbreaker, but Tom got out of it and pushed Ed into the ropes. Ed bounced off them...

...and into a Big Boot from Tom! Ed is laid out as Tom rubs his neck before picking Ed up. He lifted Ed onto his shoulder for a Powerslam, but Ed wiggled out of it and landed behind Tom, grabbing Tom's head and nailing an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker and then a Neckbreaker! Ed makes the cover!

1...

2...

Jerry comes in and breaks the count!

"Jerry doesn't want to take the chance and breaks the pin!" Church said.

"Yes! Smart! Team 2D have to make sure they don't lose no matter what!" Sarge stated.

Ed stood up with an angry expression as Jerry backed up into his corner. Jerry smirked as he got onto his apron, and Ed scoffed before turning his attention back to Tom. He picked Tom up, but the cat suddenly got behind him, grabbed him in a Full Nelson, and nailed a Full Nelson Bomb big time! Tom with the cover! 1...2...

...No! Ed kicks out! Tom gets up and rubs his neck before tagging in Jerry. Jerry got on the top turnbuckle, with Tom grabbing his body. Ed slowly got up to his feet and turned around...

...and Tom threw Jerry at Ed! Jerry lands a Crossbody on Ed as a result, and makes the cover!

1...

2...

No! Ed kicks out!

Jerry picked up Ed and whipped him into the corner and hit a Running Dropkick on Ed there! The alchemist staggered out of the corner and Jerry bounced off the ropes nailed a Running Bulldog on him! Jerry waited for Ed to get up and once he did, Jerry grabbed his head from behind and tried to go for the Saving Grace, but Ed quickly spun of the hold in time! Jerry went for a clothesline, but Ed ducked it and nailed a Savate Kick on Jerry that sent the mouse out of the ring! Tom entered the ring and tried to go for Ed, but the alchemist sidestepped and threw Tom out of the ring next to Jerry. Al got into the ring and stood next to his brother, the two waiting for Team 2D to stand on the outside. The brothers bounced off the ropes towards the duo...

...AND HIT DUAL SUICIDE DIVES ON THE CAT AND MOUSE!

"And stereo Suicide Dives from the brothers!" Church said. "Ed and Al just went flying!"

"Oh, if only they crashed and burned horribly..." Sarge sighed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Ed and Al stood up and raised their fists before Ed grabbed Jerry and threw him back into the ring. Ed slide back in and made the cover!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out!

Ed dragged Jerry to his corner and tagged in Al who had gotten on the apron. Al climbed to the top as Ed spread out Jerry's legs...Al lands a Diving Leg Drop at the same time Ed nails a Double Leg Drop across the abdomen! Al hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Jerry kicks out at 2.9! Al picked up Jerry and quickly landed a Side Suplex on the mouse! Al lifted Jerry up and whipped him into the corner, and then followed him in. Al leaped forward and nailed a Jumping Corner Clothesline, which led to Jerry falling out of the corner. Al climbed up to the turnbuckle, and waited for Jerry to stand up...Jerry turned around,..

...Al dived off towards Jerry...

...JERRY CATCHES HIM WITH A DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER!

"Holy crap!" Church said. "Where the fuck did that come from?!"

"Yes! Now only if his stomach was damaged beyond repair!" Sarge stated.

Al held his stomach in pain as Jerry made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

AL KICKS OUTS AT 2.9!

Jerry frowned as he picked up Al and tried to whip him into the ropes, but Al reversed and whipped him instead. Al bent for a Back Body Drop as Jerry bounced back, but Jerry stopped in front of him and kicked him in the chest. Al shot to a standing position, and Jerry tried to go a Jumping Complete Shot, but Al pushed him away. Jerry landed on his feet, and was kicked in the gut by Al, who grabbed his head and ran towards the turnbuckle...

...Al climbed up the turnbuckle and flipped over Jerry...

...Jerry manages to stay on his feet avoiding the Armor Changer! Al lands on his feet and gets a Superkick to the jaw thanks to Jerry! Al falls to the ground stunned and Jerry quickly climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking for something big. Ed runs across the apron to stop him, but Jerry catches him with a right hand, causing Ed to stagger back across the apron. Suddenly, Al kipped up and climbed up the turnbuckle and grabbed Jerry's head...

...AND LANDS A TOP-ROPE DDT!

"AH FUDGE BUCKETS!" Sarge exclaimed. "Jerry may be unconscious after that!"

"And Al's going to go for the pin!" Church said.

Jerry is laid out as Al hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

TOM DRAGS AL OFF BY THE LEG FROM THE OUTSIDE!

The crowd boos loudly as Al looks at Tom stunned, and the cat just gave him the middle finger. and Ed runs across the apron and goes for a Seated Senton on Tom, but the cat caught Ed in mid-air, and suddenly hits a Falling Powerbomb on the padded concrete. The crowd went "Ooooohhhh" as Ed's body bounced off the ground, and Al looked appalled, until he was Dropkicked in the head from behind by Jerry! Al fell down as Jerry was still slightly out of it but managed to grab Al in an Inverted Facelock, drag him to the middle of the ring and lift him up...

...AND PLANT HIM WITH THE SAVING GRACE!

"Saving Grace!" Church exclaimed. "Jerry got all of it!"

"Alphonse..." Sarge began.

Jerry managed to hook Al's leg.

1...

...

2...

...

AL KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit!" Sarge cursed.

Jerry looked frustrated as he stood up and began stomping on Al for several moments before dragging him to his corner and tagging in Tom. The two lifted Al up and whipped him into the ropes, and nailed him with a Double Hip Toss followed by Double Elbow Drops to the heart! Tom made the cover as Jerry got on the apron!

1...

2..

Al kicks out at 2.7!

Tom picks up Al and whips him into the ropes, and catches him on the way back with a Samoan Drop! Tom lifts Al up and hits a few punches to the alchemist's head before whipping him into the corner and rushing at him, but Al caught him with an elbow. Al then leaped onto the turnbuckle for a Springboard, but Tom suddenly placed his head between Al's legs and backed out of the corner with Al sitting on his shoulders. Once in the middle of the ring, Tom threw Al off his shoulders...

...AND NAILED AN ELECTRIC CHAIR FACEBUSTER! Al bounced off the mat and onto his back, and Tom bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton Splash on Al! Cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Al rolls the shoulder out!

"Damn, that Electric Chair Facebuster looked nasty!" Church stated. "It nearly got Tom the win!"

"It SHOULD have gotten Tom the win!" Sarge stated. "These Elrics should be done for since they are such dirtbags!"

Tom looked a bit angry as he picked up Al, but was suddenly nailed with a Sit-Out Jawbreaker from Al! Tom backed up to the ropes holding his jaw before moving forward and was nailed with a Dropkick to the jaw from Al! Al crawled over to Tom and hooked the leg! 1...2...NO! Tom kicks out at 2.8! Al panted as he picked up Tom and nailed a few Forearms before nailing a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! With Tom laid out, Al leaped at ropes, and landed a Springboard Leg Drop on the cat! Al dragged Tom to the nerest corner, and got on the apron and climbed the corner. Once on to, Al stood up, before diving off for the Shooting Star Press...

...Tom rolls out of the way! Al manages to land on his feet, but stumbles forward...

...INTO A CUTTER FROM TOM!

"Cutter out of nowhere!" Church said. "Cutter out of nowhere!"

"Stick a knife in him, he's done!" Sarge said.

Tom turned Al over and covered him!

1...

...

2...

...

AL KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Al says "Hell no" and kicks that motherfucking knife away!" Church stated.

"Damn, I really wanted to stick that knife in him!" Sarge said sadly.

Tom looked frustrated as he pulled at his fur before picking up Al and dragging him to his corner, tagging in Jerry. The two got into position, and Tom lifted Al up in a Back Suplex, while Jerry grabbed his head...

...Al suddenly elbows Jerry in the side of the head, dazing the mouse and causing him to let go! Al struggled in Tom's grip until he grabbed Tom's head, and planted the cat with a Bull dog out of nowhere! The crowd was cheering loudly as Jerry regained himself as Al stood up, and went for a clothesline on Al, but the alchemist ducked it! Al turned around...

...and was nailed with a Step-Up Enziguri to the side of the head! Jerry fell to the ground along with Al as the three were laid out, and the crowd suddenly roared as Ed managed to finally get onto the apron, and reached his hand out for a tag, begging for his brother to move. Eventually, Al stirred and began crawling towards his brother.

"Al's looking for the hot tag!" Church stated. "This tag could change everything!"

"Jerry! Tom! Camera guy! Somebody! Stop him!" Sarge begged.

Al inched closer and closer to Ed, who was itching to get tagged in. Suddenly, Jerry managed to come to and got on his knees, just to see Al mere inches from Edward. With a sense of urgency, Jerry ran and leaped at Al...

...AL LEAPS FORWARD AND MAKES THE TAG! The crowd pops loudly as Ed gets in the ring as Jerry gets up, and he takes the mouse take down with a clothesline with his flesh arm! Jerry got back up only to be taken down with another clothesline, and Ed followed it up with a Dropkick tot he jaw as the mouse got up! Jerry rolled over to the corner and got up to his feet, only for Ed to run and leap at him, and hit an impressive Monkey Flip on him! Ed then wasted no time in climbing the corner, and once on top, dived off, landing a Diving Elbow Drop across the heart! Ed stood up and yelling out intensity as the crowd chanted "Ed! Ed! Ed!"

"Ed is on fire right now!" Church stated. "He's just kicking all kinds of ass right now!"

"Jerry, do something!" Sarge begged. "You can't let this Elric win!"

Ed stalked Jerry as the mouse slowly stumbled onto his feet. The mouse turned around, and Ed hooked him up for Equivalent Exchange! Jerry suddenly elbowed him in the side of the head, dazing him and forcing him to let go. Jerry then hooked him up out of nowhere for the Mouse Trap (Cobra Clutch Bulldog)! He lifted him up...

...and Ed got out of it and landed behind Jerry! Jerry turned around, but Ed caught him, and planted him with a Situout Side Slam Spinebuster! Ed has the cover!

1...

2...

Tom breaks up the pin in time!

"Tom saves the match and their chance at the Rumble!" Church said.

Tom stood up, and was immediately hit with a Spinning Wheel Kick from a recovered Al! Al rolled onto the apron and stood on it, grasping the ropes as Tom made his way to his feet! Al springboarded off the ropes and towards Tom...

...Tom caught him in mid-air in Powerbomb-position! Al looked stunned and horrified as Tom ran forward, and threw Al against the corner in a Corner Powerbomb! Al staggered out of the corner dazed, and was nailed with a Big Boot right to the face from Tom! Al rolled out of the ring as Tom waved off Al before turning around...

...INTO AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESELINE FROM ED! The crowd exploded as Tom was laid out and rolled out of the ring! Ed stood up and saw Jerry standing up near the corner. Ed prepared his arm, and ran forward at Jerry, going for the Automail Clothesline...Jerry ducks it! Ed goes crashing into the corner chest-first, and staggered backwards out of it. Jerry hooked him up from behind...

...AND HITS THE MOUSE TRAP!

"MOUSE TRAP! MOUSE TRAP!" Church stated. "JERRY GOT ALL OF IT!"

"YES! All is right now! Ed..." Sarge said.

Jerry turned Ed over and hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

ED KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"ED KICKED OUT! ED REFUSES TO DIE!" Church stated.

Jerry looked shocked before getting up angrily and arguing with the ref, who insisted it was just two. Frustrated, Jerry got on the apron and climbed the corner, waiting for Ed to get up once he was on top. The alchemist got to his feet and the mouse dived off...

...Ed catches him by the legs! Jerry's eyes are wide as he lands on the mat back-first and he tries to get out of Ed's hold, but Ed refuses to let go and slowly turns Jerry over...

...AND LOCKS IN A BOSTON CRAB!

"BOSTON CRAB!" Church said. "AND IT'S LOCKED IN LIKE HELL!"

"NO! DON'T TAP! DON'T TAP TO AN ELRIC OF ALL PEOPLE!" Sarge shouted.

Jerry screamed in pain as Ed applied the hold on the mouse! Jerry clawed at the mat as much as he could as he tried to move himself towards the ropes, but Ed would not budge as he pulled back on the legs even more! Jerry cried out as he pulled at his mouse ears, Ed shouting "Tap out, you damn rodent! Tap out!" Ed wrenched the hold as tightly as he could...

...AND TOM COMES IN, KICKING ED IN THE GUT AND HITTING A DDT! Ed is laid out as Jerry is lies on the mat, and Tom lays down in exhaustion. Panting, Tom got up and picked Ed up to his feet...

...ED PLANTS TOM WITH EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE OUT OF NOWHERE! The crowd explodes as Tom is laid out on the mat as Ed sits up, sweat across his forehead! Standing up, Ed picks up Jerry and whips him into the ropes! Ed goes for the Autmoail Clothesline as he comes back, but Jerry ducks it, and grabs the arm...

...and plants Ed with an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Jerry quickly gets up and hits a Standing Moonsault for good measure! The cover!

1...

...

2...

...

AL COMES IN AND BREAKS THE COUNT!

"It's Al this time with the save for his team!" Church stated.

"Come on Team 2D, dash these fools' Rumble dreams!" Sarge cheered.

Al picked Jerry up to his feet and struck him with several forearms to the face, dazing the mouse greatly. Al then backed up a bit, and went for a Trouble in Paradise-like kick, but Jerry ducks it! Al lands on his feet, and Jerry plants him with a Neckbreaker Slam as soon as he does! Al rolls to the side of the ring, holding his neck, and Jerry picks up the downed Ed. He lifts him up and places his feet across the top rope, grabbing the head...

...Ed suddenly begins to hit Jerry in the gut, stunning him! He hits Jerry a few more times before getting his feet back on the mat and pushing Jerry away! Jerry ran back towards Ed, but Ed catches him and hooks him up...

...AND HITS THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! Jerry is laid out as Ed stands on his feet, feeling the adrenaline! Going to one of the corners, he prepped up as he waited for Jerry to get to his feet! Jerry slowly begin to stir and got up, Tom making his way to his feet behind him a few feet away! Once Jerry was up, Ed ran at Jerry, throwing his automail arm forward...

...Jerry suddenly lifts him up by his legs...

...Tom jumps up and grabs his head on the way down...

**_...NON-STOP VIOLENCE_ ** **_CONNECTS!_ **

"MY GOD, NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" Church shouted. "TEAM 2D NAIL THEIR LEGENDARY FINISHER!"

"AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE, DIRTBAGS!" Sarge stated. "Elrics..."

Ed bounced off the mat onto his back and Jerry quickly hooks the leg!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**AL RUNS IN AND BREAKS UP THE**   **COUNT!**_

"You Just Got...WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS SHOULD BE OVER!" Sarge screamed.

"IT IS NOT OVER! AL HAS JUST SAVED THEIR ROYAL RUMBLE CHANCES BIG-TIME!" Church exclaimed.

Al begins to hammer a bit on Jerry before Tom picks him up, kicks him in the gut, and plants him with a Snap DDT! Angry, Tom decided to finish off Al as he picked up the Elric and lifted him onto his shoulders! Backing up a bit, Tom ran for the Feline Frenzy, but Al got out of it and landed behind Tom! The Elric leaned against the ropes, and Tom ran at him, but Al pulled the ropes down, causing Tom to go over them and down to the outside! Al had no time to check his work as Jerry came in and took him down with a clothesline! Jerry pounds on Al with hard rights, pissed he didn't get the pin earlier! He picks up Al, and goes for a Backstabber...

...Al hangs onto the ropes! Jerry falls to the mat and rolls onto his feet! Jerry stands up to face Al once more...

...AND GETS TAKEN DOWN WITH A BACKSTABBER FROM ED! Jerry is laid out as Ed tells his brother to go up top! Al gets on the apron and climbs up to the top as Ed drags Jerry to the corner and places him in the Neckbreaker position! Al stands up on top as Ed nods at him...

...Al dives off for a Top-Rope Splash...

...Ed falls down for the Neckbreaker...

**_...AND THEY HIT THE FULLMETAL_ _ALCHEMIST (Skulls N' Bones)!_ **

"F! M! A!" Church screamed. "FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CONNECTS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

Jerry is laid out as Al gets off Jerry and Ed hooks the legs!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**TOM PULLS ED OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!** _

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church said. "THIS MATCH-UP HAS BEEN SAVED AGAIN! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR EITHER OF THESE TEAMS TO WIN?!"

Tom kicked Ed in the head, but Al grabbed the ropes, and flung him over the ropes for a Corkscrew Plancha on Tom...TOM MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Al crashes down onto the outside stomach-first, prompting an "Ooooohhh" from the crowd. Al holds his abdomen in pain until Tom picks him up and Irish Whips him face-first into the steel steps, knocking them over! Al is laid out as Tom smirked at his work before turning to Ed...

...AND GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! The crowd came unglued as Tom was laid out and Ed panted while on his knees before getting on the apron. Jerry, now up, suddenly nailed Ed in the face with a Forearm, stunning him. He grabbed Ed by the head, and pulled him over the top rope until his feet were placed on them...

...ROPE-HUNG NECKBREAKER ON ED!

"OH SHIT! Did you see the way Ed's neck landed?!" Church said.

"Yes, and it was GLORIOUS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed was folded up like an accordion and Jerry pulled him for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

ED KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

Jerry sat up, now nearly losing it as he couldn't get the pin! Jerry stood up and stomped on the Elric a few times before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes! Jerry went for a Forearm Smash as he came back, but Ed ducked it! Ed bounced off the ropes as Jerry turned around...

..AUTOMAIL CLOTHES-NO! Jerry ducks it and grabs Ed from behind in a waistlock, pushing him into the ropes before rolling him up in a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

ED KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Ed scrambled to his feet, and was greeted by a Superkick from Jerry! Ed fell to the mat and rolled over to near the ropes. Jerry fell to his knees exhausted, but eventually managed to stand up. He waited for Ed to get back to his feet, and once the alchemist did, Jerry ran at him for the final blow...

...ED LIFTS HIM AND FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Jerry falls to the mat holding his chest in pain as Ed tried to remain on his feet! jerry stumbled onto his feet, as Ed bounced off the ropes! Jerry turned around...

_**...AND ED FINALLY HITS THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON JERRY!** _

"HE GOT IT!" Church said. "ED GETS THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON JERRY!

"NO! NO! NO! KICK OUT DAMMIT! KICK OUT!" Sarge screamed.

Jerry is laid out as Ed falls to the mat exhausted before crawling over to Jerry and draping an over him!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_3!_ **

"IT'S OVER! THE ELRICS HAVE WON!" Church exclaimed.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Here are your winners, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

The crowd was thunderous with cheers as Ed rolled off of Jerry and laid on the mat beside him, panting like crazy before slowly raising an arm up in triumph as he laid on the mat. Eventually, he slowly rolled out of the ring and to the outside, where he grabbed his brother Alphose and lifted him up. Ed placed Al's arm around his shoulders and backed up the ramp with him, tired as hell.

"The Elrics pulled it off!" Church stated. "The Elrics have finally managed to beat Team 2D! And with this victory, they have punched their ticket to the Royal Rumble, with Team 2D left by the wayside!"

"The Elrics can't beat Team 2D! That's not possible!" Sarge exclaimed. "Is the world ending? Are we all going to die?! Save me please!"

"No, the world's not ending, you dumbass!" Church said.

Jerry and Tom begin to stir in the ring and outside, respectively, and Tom managed to lean on the apron while Jerry managed to get to a sitting position. The two wondered what just happened until they saw the Elrics standing on the ramp with tired, but happy smirks on their faces as Ed held Al up. The cat and mouse soon knew what happened as growled in anger as the Elrics made their way to the back, with Tom pounding his mat while Jerry screamed in anger.

"Oh man, Team 2D is PISSED!" Church said. "The Elrics may have won this battle, but this war is FAR from over!"

"Of course it is!" Sarge stated. "No way in hell are Team 2D going to let this injustice stand! Mark my words, they will get payback!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows the locker room of the Sonic Heroes, where we see Sonic stretching and warming up for his upcoming match with Luigi. Suddenly, Amy entered the room and walked up behind Sonic, a worried expression on her face.

"Sonic..." Amy said softly.

"Yeah Amy, what's up?" Sonic said swiftly, not looking at her as he continued to stretch.

"Sonic...I'm getting really worried about you." Amy stated with a sad look in her eyes.

Sonic stopped his stretching and stood straight up, looking at Amy with a confused expression. "Why are you worried about me, Amy?" He questioned. "I mean, I'm going to kick that little irrelevant, green plumber's ass in just a few moments, and then I'm going to take the World Title from that damn Mario! I'm going to make him suffer for everything he has done to me, and for what he did to my friends these past few weeks in our Last Man Standing, before taking away the one thing he cherishes more than anything, the UCA World Heavyweight Championship! That is payback that we can ALL enjoy! So why would you be worried about me when all that is going to happen?"

"Because...you've been acting so different lately, Sonic." Amy told him. "Ever since last week, you've become so deadly serious! You've become so hellbent on taking down Mario and making him suffer, like that's the one thing that matters to your right now! There's no joke, no cocky, but happy grin like you always have, no laid-back attitude! Just a serious attitude that is actually scaring me Sonic! I'm starting to think those few weeks you were happy and grinning when you came back were just a front to keep me and the others! This attitude that you have right now...it just isn't the Sonic I know so well! I am so worried that you're becoming something you are not, Sonikku."

"Amy..." Sonic said softly. The hedgehog sighed and cupped Amy's cheek. "I'm sorry for making you worry Amy. I understand that I may be acting different from how I usually am, but there's no way I can be the laid-back Sonic for this situation. That Mario and I have had a long, twenty-year rivalry where we have had many great matches, but this time he has made things very personal. He broke my leg, he took away six months of my career, he cost me the World Title, he cost Tails and Knuckles the World Title, and especially, he insulted YOU straight to my face. I may be laid-back normally, but I am also a man, and as a man, I cannot let Mario get away with what he has done! I cannot forgive him EVER! I can't be how I usually am for this, Amy, but I promise to do all in my power to take down the fat, red plumber once and for all! And once I do, we call go out to celebrate in Chicago over my World Title victory, and the utter defeat of Mario!"

Amy remained silent for a few moments before nodding. "Okay, I understand Sonic." Amy said. "Make sure to give Luigi, as well as Mario Sunday, a few good shots for me...And be careful, Sonic."

"I will be, Amy." Sonic nodded. He gave Amy a peck on the lips. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go kick some plumber ass around a bit."

Sonic left Amy in the locker room and began walking down the hallway, determined as hell on his upcoming match.

* * *

"Sonic is perhaps more focused than I have ever seen him before!" Church stated. "Sonic is ready to take the World Title this Sunday!"

"He may be ready, but he will no doubt fail!" Sarge stated. "That Blue abomination will realize why Mario is the Greatest Champion Ever..Of All Time!"

"Well I think Mario is in a shit load of trouble in six days!" Church said. "The Mushroom Kingdom is banned from ringside, and they won't be able to bail Mario out once he's in deep trouble!"

"Mario doesn't need the Mushroom Kingdom to win!" Sarge stated. "He'll destroy that unholy Blue rodent this Sunday...that's if Luigi doesn't kick his ass first!"

"Yeah, it should be Luigi who's likely to get his ass kicked!" Church stated. "We'll see if Luigi has any chance of actually slowing Sonic down en route to Royal Reckoning!"

"The following contest is your main event of the evening and is scheduled for one fall."

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd booed as Luigi came out to the music, a cocky smirk on his face he looked out towards before waving out his index fingers as he raised his arms before making his way down the ramp, taunting the fans near the ramp before sliding into the ring and climbing the turnbuckle, pointing his thumbs at him as if saying he was going to win.

"Introducing first, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 229 lbs. Luigi!"

"This isn't the first time we're seeing Luigi tonight!" Church stated. "Earlier, he accompanied Yoshi for his match with Knuckles, and proceeded to attack Tails after the match! This is Sonic's chance to get payback!"

"How can Sonic even hope to face Luigi?!" Sarge stated. "Luigi is the brother of the great Red, Mario! He's a former Intercontinental Champion and a four-time Tag Team Champion with Mario! He's got skill, no doubt!"

"I will not deny that, but do you remember who pinned Luigi's ass last week?" Church said. "Oh yeah, it was Sonic, so balls in Sonic's court here."

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the lights turned blue and moments later, Sonic came out to the roar of the crowd, a very determined and serious expression on his face. He looked out to the crowd and saw a sign that said "Sonic, the Last Man Standing Sunday!" The hedgehog nodded at that sign before running down the ramp at a fast pace before sliding into the ring and then running the ropes several times before skidding to a halt and throwing his fist in the air.

"And his opponent, representing the Sonic Heroes, from Station Square, weighing in at 210 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic is in a state we have rarely seen in him, if ever!" Church stated. "He's out to get retribution and payback for everything Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom has done to him and his friends! And it starts with Luigi!"

"Well sorry to burst that damn Blue's bubble, but there ain't going to be no retribution for him!" Sarge stated. "All he's getting is a shotgun to the damn face!"

"Yeah right, Sarge, but more than likely, he's going to take it to Luigi." Church said. "Luigi will have to bring it all to stand up to Sonic, that's for sure!"

Luigi and Sonic stood in opposite corners until the ref rang the bell and the two met in the middle of the ring. Luigi tried to go for a lock-up, but Sonic got behind him and took him down with a Wakstlock Takedown, swiftly transitioning into a Front Facelock after that! Luigi groaned in pain as Sonic tightened the hold, but Luigi managed to stand up with Sonic in tow. He pushed Sonic back into the ropes before throwing him off to the adjacent ones. Sonic bounced off the ropes and hit Luigi with a Standing Shoulder Block, knocking him down to the mat. Sonic bounced off the ropes once more, but Luigi rolled over onto his belly, and Sonic leaped over him. Luigi stood up as Sonic bounced off the ropes again, and leapfrogged over the incoming hedgehog, but Sonic stopped himself behind Luigi as he landed on the ground. Luigi turned around, and was hit with a Hip Toss from Sonic! Luigi stood back up, but was hit with a Dropkick to the jaw, and when he scrambled back to his feet, he was taken down with a Leg Sweep! Luigi rolled over to the corner and sat against it, stunned as Sonic flashed a smirk at him and gave a "Just Bring It" gesture.

"Sonic is all over Luigi right now!" Church said. "The plumber is getting his ass handed to him!"

"Luigi, kick ass right now!" Sarge stated. "You are being an embarrassment to Reds everywhere!"

Luigi scowled as he stood up and engaged in a lock-up with him! After a bit of struggling, Luigi eventually pushed Sonic back into the corner, keeping up the lock-up! The ref began to count Luigi as the plumber slowly let go of Sonic and backed off...BEFORE NAILING A CHEAP SHOT! The crowd booed loudly as Sonic held his jaw, and Luigi began punching the living daylights out of Sonic before stomping on him viciously! He grabbed Sonic's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner, following him in. Sonic grabbed the ropes when he reached the corner, though, and used the momentum to push himself off the ground and over Luigi. The plumber had caught Sonic in mid-air by the legs, though, and pushed himself over the top rope! Sonic landed on the apron, and Luigi tried to go for him, but Sonic landed a Jumping Head Kick to the skull, causing Luigi to stagger backwards in a daze. Sonic leaped onto the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Dropkick! Sonic makes the cover! 1...2...Luigi kicks out!

"Luigi's little cheap shot didn't get him where he thought it would get him." Church said.

"Oh come on, Luigi, DO SOMETHING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic stood up and waited as Luigi got his feet bent forward, and Sonic went for the Homing Attack (Leg-Drop Bulldog)! Luigi dodged it, and Sonic landed on his feet, until Luigi kicked him in the leg from behind, the formerly injured leg! Sonic fell back-first on the mat, holding his leg in pain. Seeing opportunity, Luigi began stomping on the leg of Sonic as hard as he could before lifting his leg up and landing an Elbow Drop on it! Sonic cried out in pain before being dragged over to near the ropes, and Luigi placed his leg on the bottom rope, leaped up into the air, and dropped his knee across Sonic's leg!

"That damn Luigi is exploiting the formerly broken leg of Sonic!" Church stated. "This isn't good just six days before Royal Reckoning!"

"Yeah, go Luigi!" Sarge cheered. "Break that damn Blue's leg for good!"

Luigi pulled Sonic to the middle of the ring and covered him!

1...

2...

Sonic kicks out at 2.5!

Luigi picked up Sonic, but the hedgehog suddenly nailed him with a right hand! Sonic began hitting hard rights to the face of Luigi, dazing him. Shaking feeling back to his leg, Sonic did his best to bounce off the ropes to Luigi, but Luigi catches him with a Dropkick to the leg! Sonic cried out in pain as he fell to a knee from the attack until Luigi grabbed Sonic and lifted him up...

...AND HIT A SHIN BREAKER! Sonic cried out in pain until Luigi followed up with an Overhead Belly-to-Back Suplex! Sonic was laid out as Luigi made the cover!

1...

2...

Sonic kicked out at 2.6!

"Hah! Sonic trying to be strong, but Luigi is softening him up big time for Mario!" Sarge said. "Regretting this match right now, rodent?!"

Luigi smirked despite the kick out and picked up Sonic, whipping him into the ropes and going for a Back Body Drop as he came back. Sonic stopped in front of Luigi, and rolled him up in a Small Package!

"Small Package! Small Package!" Church said. "This could be it!"

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out at 2.7!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Sonic went for a kick on instinct, but Luigi caught the leg, and after a smirk, proceeded to hit a Dragon Screw on the leg, further hurting it! Sonic laid on the mat groaning in pain, and then Luigi grabbed the leg and locked in a Spinning Toe Hold on the injured leg! Sonic cried out in pain as Luigi tightened the hold as every second passed, shouting "Tap out! Tap out!" The ref asked if Sonic wanted to quit, but Sonic shook his head in refusal, causing Luigi to put more torque, causing Sonic to cry out in pain. Gritting his teeth, Sonic suddenly shot his foot up and hit Luigi in the face. He kicked Luigi in the face a few more times before a final kick caused Luigi to let go and back up a bit. Sonic slowly got to his feet, his leg in a slight limp when Luigi ran at him...

...Sonic sidestepped in time, causing Luigi to crash into the corner! Sonic backed up a bit, shaking feeling back into his leg trying to ignore the pain as Lugi turned around in the corner. Sonic ran as fast as he could...

...AND HITS THE DASH ATTACK (Elijah Express/Running Double High Knee to Cornered Opponent)!

"SONIC WITH THE DASH ATTACK!" Church exclaimed. "Sonic just his patented signature out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, but he used his bad leg! Stupid dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

Luigi fell down to the mat face-first as Sonic held his hurt leg in pain. Eventually, he crawled over to Luigi and turned him over for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out at 2.7!

Sonic sat up and sighed before standing up and lifting Luigi up to his feet. He dragged Luigi to the near the ropes and began delivering hard forearms to the face of Luigi before picking him up and slamming him down with a Body Slam! Sonic ran at and bounced off the ropes, rolling across the mat as he did so, and when he reached Luigi, jumped up and nailed a Rolling Thunder on the plumber! Sonic hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out at 2.5!

Sonic picked up Luigi and dragged him to the middle of the ring, but the plumber kicked his injured leg, causing Sonic to let go of him! Luigi bounced off the ropes and went for clothesline, but Sonic ducked it, and hit a quick Sleeper Slam out of nowhere! Sonic stood up and got on the apron, climbing the corner gingerly because of his hurt leg. Once on top, Sonic waited as Luigi made it to his feet and turned around...

...Sonic dived off...

...AND NAILED A DIVING CROSSBODY!

"Diving Crossbody on Luigi! Shades of his UWE career on that one!" Church said.

"But it can't be enough to win! It can't!" Sarge said.

Sonic hooks the leg on Luigi!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Sonic stood up and lifted Luigi up to his feet and placed him in the Suplex position. He then tried to lift Luigi up, looking for a Suplex, but Luigi flailde his legs around trying to use his weight to stay on the ground. Luigi landed on the ground, and suddenly hooked the leg of Sonic as he grabbed his head...

...AND HITS THE GREEN LIGHTNING! Sonic is laid out as Luigi rolled out onto the apron, and stood on it. Grasping the ropes, Luigi leaped on the ropes, and springboarded off them towards Sonic...

...SONIC ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Luigi crashes stomach-first on the mat, missing the Negative Zone (Springboard Body Splash)! The crowd cheered as Sonic slowly stood up, the pain fading from his leg as he had a serious expression on his face. Luigi managed to get to his feet, but was taken down with a clothesline from Sonic! Luigi got back up, but was taken down with another clothesline! Luigi stood up dazed, but was hit with a HUGE Dropkick from Sonic! Sonic stood up and screaming in intensity and waited for Luigi to get up, who did in a daze. The plumber was kicked in the gut, and Sonic bounced off the ropes to Luigi...

...AND HITS THE HOMING ATTACK (Leg-Drop Bulldog)!

"Sonic nails the Homing Attack!" Church exclaimed. "Sonic is just on fire right now!"

"Oh snickerdoodles, this could be it!" Sarge said.\

Sonic quickly hooks the leg of Luigi!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Sonic sat up and just shrugged at the kickout before standing up and getting on the apron. He grabbed the ropes as he waited for Luigi to stand up, and he springboarded at Luigi, wrapping his legs around the plumber's head for a Springboard Hurricarana...

...Luigi held onto him! He now has Sonic in the Powerbomb position as Sonic flailed around helplessly...

...AND LUIGI HITS A REVERSE POWERBOMB!

"Oh damn, Sonic's face bounces off the mat nastily!" Church stated.

"YES! Thank you Luigi for not being a Grif!" Sarge stated.

Sonic bounced off the mat onto his back and Luigi hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

Luigi was angry he didn't get the pin, so he decided to end things and placed Sonic in the Suplex position. He lifted Sonic up for the Luigi Screwdriver, but when he was upside down, Sonic began to flail, wiggle, and struggle in Luigi's grip, making it hard for the plumber to hold onto him. Suddenly, Sonic used all his weight to fall backwards out of Luigi's grip...

...Sonic grabs Luigi's head as he falls...

...AND HITS A FALLING INVERTED DDT ON LUIGI! The crowd is cheering loudly as Luigi is laid out and Sonic pounds the mat as he stands up, and begs Luigi to get up! Sonic is ready as Luigi stumbles onto his feet. Luigi turns around...

...Sonic lifts him onto his shoulders...

...AND HITS THE SONIC DRIVER! The crowd absolutely explodes!

"SONIC DRIVER!"Church exclaimed. "Put this in the books!"

Sonic wasn't done though as Luigi rolled onto his stomach and Sonic dragged him by the leg to the center of the ring. He wrapped his own legs around Luigi's leg, and the wrapped his arms around Luigi's head...

...AND LOCKS IN THE SPEED TRAP (STF)!

"AND LUIGI GETS CAUGHT IN THE SPEED TRAP! Church exclaimed. "SONIC WANTS LUIGI TO SUFFER!"

"OH NO! Now he's going to tap any minute!" Sarge cried.

Luigi's eyes widened as he claws at the mat, trying to escape the hold! But Sonic would not let go as he pulled back the head even more, applying more torque to the hold! Luigi cried out in pain as his hand was raised, shaking uncontrollably...

...MARIO SLIDES IN THE RING AND HITS SONIC WITH A DOUBLE AX HANDLE!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclamed. "MARIO JUST ATTACKED MARIO! HE GOT LUIGI DISQUALIFIED!"

"THAT'S A BETTER ALTERNATIVE THAN LETTING HIS BROTHER TAP!" Sarge stated.

The ref immediately rang the bell for the DQ as Sonic let go of the Speed Trap and Mario began pounding on the blue hedgehog with relentless left and rights to the skull before standing up and began stomping the hell out of him! After several moments of this, he lifted Sonic up and nailed a Facebreaker Knee Smash on Sonic, causing him to stand up in a dazed fashion before being lifted onto Mario's shoulder...

...AND MARIO HITS THE NINTENDOZER ON SONIC!

"MARIO IS JUST ASSAULTING SONIC!" Church said. "HE'S TRYING TO DESTROY SONIC BEFORE ROYAL RECKONING!"

"AND MAKE SURE SONIC IS WEAK FOR SUNDAY!" Sarge stated.

With Sonic laid out, Mario quick;y slid out of the grin and grabbed a chair from ringside. Folding it up, Mario slid back in the ring with it in hand. He readied the chair as he waited for Sonic to get up. The hedgehog managed to come to and slowly got up with his back turned to Mario. Mario grinned eagerly as Sonic turned around...

...Mario swung the chair as hard as he could...

...SONIC DUCKED IT! Mario stumbled forward a bit before turning, AND WAS TACKLED DOWN BY SONIC! With the chair let go, Sonic proceeded to rain down thunderous punches to the skull of Mario, until the plumber rolled them over and began delivering punches to Sonic! The two brawled on the ground for several moments until Mario kicked Sonic off of him and the two scrambled to their feet, and began trading punches with each other in the middle of the ring!

"THINGS ARE BREAKING DOWN IN PHILADELPHIA!" Church exclaimed. "SONIC AND MARIO ARE BEATING THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!"

"THEY CAN'T WAIT TILL SUNDAY!" Sarge shouted. "THEY WANT TO GET AT EACH OTHER NOW!"

After several moment of trading punches, Sonic managed to get the upper hand and began hitting unanswered punches to Mario, backing him into the corner. Once done so, Sonic began delivering a flurry of anger-filled punches to the skull of the plumber before stomping a mudhole in Mario like no tomorrow! With anger in his eyes, Sonic backed up a bit before running forward and nailing the Dash Attack on Mario in the corner! Mario staggered out of the corner, and that allows Sonic to hit the Homing Attack on Mario as well! Sonic screams in intensity, doing a cut-throat gesture before motioning for Mario to get up. Mario stumbled onto his feet, and Sonic lifted him onto this shoulders for the Sonic Driver...

...Luigi makes the save as he pulls Mario off Sonic's shoulder from behind! Sonic turns around, and Luigi tries to throw a punch at Sonic, but Sonice blocks it, lifts Luigi on his shoulders, AND HITS A SECOND SONIC DRIVER ON HIM! Luigi rolls out of the ring from the impact and Sonic throws a fist down as if to say "Good riddance." He turns back to Mario...

...AND GETS A STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL FROM MARIO!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "DID YOU HEAR THAT SICKENING SOUND OF THAT CHAIR BOUNCING OFF SONIC'S SKULL?!"

"YES I DID! AND IT WAS ONE OF THE MOST GLORIOUS THINGS I EVER HEARD!" Sarge stated.

Sonic falls to the mat in a crumpled heap, and Mario stands over him with an absolutely enraged expression, practically seething. Mario then raised the chair, and brought it down on Sonic's body! The crowd goes "Oooohhh" at the impact, but Mario wasn't done! He raised the chair and slammed it on Sonic again! He then did it again! And again! And again! AND AGAIN! MARIO IS SLAMMING THE CHAIR DOWN ON SONIC RELENTLESSLY!

"DAMMIT, MARIO, STOP IT, YOU FUCKER!" Church exclaimed. "ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH DAMMIT!"

Mario paid no heed to those words as after the 11th chair shot, Mario dragged Sonic's body to the nearest corner. With blood pouring from Sonic's skill, Mario placed the chair on top of Sonic's body before getting on the apron and climbing the corner. Once on top, Mario stood on the turnbuckle before diving off...

**...AND HITS A CHAIR-ASSISTED SUPER MARIO SPLASH ON SONIC!**

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "MARIO JUST SANDWICHED SONIC WITH THE STEEL CHAIR, COURTESY OF THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!"

"HAHA, SONIC GETS WHAT HE DESERVES, COURTESY OF THE REDS!" Sarge cheered.

Sonic was absolutely motionless as Mario bounced off Sonic and held his gut in pain. Slowly but surely, Mario got to his feet and after glaring down at the hedgehog, demanded for a mic from ringside and was swiftly given one. Panting a bit, he lifted the mic to his lips as he stared at the downed Sonic...

**_"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"_  **Mario counted, Sonic not moving one bit.  _ **"Your winner...and STILL...UCA World Heavyweight Champion...SUPER MARIO! This Sunday, Sonic...you are going to find out why I am the Greatest Champion Ever...In six days, I'm going to DESTROY you! You can guarantee** **that!"**_

Mario threw the mic down to the mat as he glared at the prone body of Sonic, walking over to it and placed his foot on the chest of Sonic. He raised his fist into the air, posing in a symbol of victory shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Mario has just left Sonic laying tonight!" Church stated. "Mario has sent a MAJOR statement to Sonic for Sunday: He will not let go of his World Title without a fight!"

"And you can bet your ass that Mario will take down Sonic once and for all this Sunday!" Sarge stated. "The almighty Red will show why he is the Greatest Champion ever!"

"This Last Man Standing match is going to be a war if I've ever seen one!" Church stated. "And damn if it isn't personal as hell!"

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron, where we see Force the Fox in his office, leaning against his chair with feet propped against the desk, a satisfied smile on his face. Suddenly, Donut appeared in the office with a mic in hand as he stood in front of the desk opposite of Force.

"Force the Fox, it's me Donut!" Donut said. "I'm here to get your word on something! Tonight has been a crazy night for sure, far from the rainbows and unicorns the world should have! I mean, we've had Yoshi show why he is a monster and take down Knuckles, Starforce punting Fox in the skull, Tifa lay down a big pipebomb, a brutal Hardcore match, the Elrics and Team 2D in a classic, and Mario just take out Sonic! And with this being go-home show, I think we would like to hear what you have to say as we head into Royal Reckoning."

Force remained silent for a few moments until he spoke. "I do have something to say. We are just six days from Royal Reckoning, which is one UCA's Big Four PPVs! We've got a stacked card, one of the best I think we've had in a while, and this PPV sets us on the Path to Final Clash!...But it's more than that. It's also our first PPV on FF Television. Even though we've been around since 1990, we've only recently started showing our shows on this network. So Royal Reckoning is also a chance to show the entire Fiction Wrestling world what UCA is all about. It's a chance to show everyone why UCA is one of the top Fiction Wrestling companies out there! To show everyone that when we do a PPV, we do it in style! So this Sunday...expect unpredictability. Expect chaos. Expect feuds to be ended. Rivalries to be born. Expect shocking returns. Oh My God! moments! Simply put, expect the unexpected! Why?"

Force smirked at Donut, a gleam in his eye. "...Because UCA presents a wrestling experience like no other."

* * *

"Force is PUMPED for this Sunday!" Church said. "And who can blame him? ALL OF US are pumped for this Sunday!"

"And with good reason, for Royal Reckoning will be epicness personified in my view!" Sarge stated. "UCA is going to be bringing the house down in six days!"

**("My Turn" by Hoobastank)**

"We like to thank Hoobastank for 'My Turn,' the official theme song for Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "Definitely a theme song that gets you pumped, and at least it's rock-like too!"

"Got that right! Who will get their turn at greatness in Chicago in just six days?" Sarge questioned. "For we got one hell of a card on our hands."

_**Shadow the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog** _

"Chicago will witness a battle like no other as Shadow and Chaos collide at Royal Reckoning!" Church said.

"The Ultimate Life Form versus the God of Destruction!" Sarge stated. "That is no doubt a recipe for explosiveness! It won't be just a battle, it will be a goddamn war!"

_**Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match: Toad (c) vs Tidu **s**** _

"Can Tidus take the next step towards greatness when he faces Toad in a Ladder Match with the Cruiserweight Title on the line?" Church asked.

"If the FWAs were any indication, this Ladder Match puts the ball in Tidus' court." Sarge said. "But Toad has proven all the naysayer's wrong for months, and I think he'll do it again Sunday!"

_**World Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and** **Yoshi** _

"Tails and Knuckles defend their Tag Team Titles for the first time against the Mushroom Kingdom's Luigi and Yoshi!" Church stated.

"Tails and Knuckles managed to pull off the impossible just weeks ago when they won the titles." Sarge said. "But Luigi has brought in Yoshi to get them back, and after tonight, Tails and Knuckles may be in big trouble!"

**_Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs_   _Pit_**

"It's the ultimate clash of good and evil as Jason Krueger puts his Intercontinental Title on the line against Palutena's faithful servant, Pit." Church said.

"You won't find a better representation of a devil facing an angel." Sarge stated. "Jason tried to destroy Pit emotionally, but it backfired on him! Will that cause Pit to take the gold, or will Jason destroy the angel once and for all?"

_**Women's Championship Triple Threat Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart vs Princess**   **Peach**_

"Lightning Farron must defend the Women's Title against the veterans, Tifa and Peach, in a Triple Threat Match!" Church stated.

"This match exemplifies the Rookie Revolution versus the veterans more than any other on the card!" Sarge said. "Lightning wants to take both veterans out of the game, but Tifa and Peach will do all they can to rip the title from the Revolution."

**_World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing Match: Super Mario (c) vs Sonic the_**   ** _Hedgehog_**

"Oh boy, is this one going to be a war! It's a rivalry renewed as Mario defends the World Title against arch-rival Sonic in a Last Man Standing Match!" Church said.

"This match has gotten as personal as you think it can get!" Sarge said. "From insulting one's girlfriend to fighting in vicious brawls, these two want to murder each other! It's going to be brutal in the match where only one can be left standing, and that one may just be Mario!"

**_30-Man UCA Royal Rumble_   _Match_**

"And I am excited for this! It's our main event of that night, the Royal Rumble Match, with the winner guaranteed to headline Final Clash!" Church said.

"30 men will enter, but only one can gain that coveted World Title shot!" Sarge said. "Red, Senji, Scourge, Crash, Bowser, Naruto, Ben, Cage, Sly, Starforce, all of them and more will fight for the opportunity of a lifetime! Who will be the one to put their name in the history books?

"This is no doubt about a card worthy of one of our biggest PPVs, Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "Who knows what the hell will take place once we get there?!"

"I can give you most of the answers, dirty Blue, but then that would spoil the PPV!" Sarge said. "You're just going to have to wait six more days to find out!"

"But we're not done yet for the night..." Church said. "We got one more thing to go..."

The camera panned to the ring, which now had a pair of wooden, black stools placed inside of it, and the mat of the ring was now a color green with three claw marks on the center of the mat, with the letter "S" also on the center of the mat above the marks. It was a simple set-up, but obviously one that got the point across.

"It's time for the main event segment of the night, The Raging Scourge." Church said. "And unfortunately..."

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"...this guy is our host." Church finished.

The crowd gave off near thunderous boos as Scourge came out once the music picked up, wearing his lether jacket and sunglasses. He smirked at the crowd before throwing up his hands in rock signs, and then made his way down the ramp in cocky fashion. He quickly slid into the ring and climbed up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his hands in rock signs once more.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the host of The Raging Scourge, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"If you don't know what's going on, this is Scourge's own talk show segment, The Raging Scourge!" Church said. "He announced it's return for tonight last week, and plans on making it the best talk show! As if his ego needs to get any bigger..."

"I am so excited for this segment!" Sarge stated. "Anything Scourge touches turns to gold, and considering the guest, this promises to be AWESOME!"

Scourge was grabbed a mic from one of the stools and he looked out to the crowd, a big smirk on his face as he lifted the mic to his lips. "Man, it's just GREAT to be me lately, isn't it?!" The crowd just booed louder as Scourge chuckled at them. "I mean, everything is just going my way these days! Let's check the list. Me winning matches on Flame three weeks in a row? Check. Me striking up an awesome friendship with Ben Tennyson from CCW? Check. Me having the #30 spot in the Rumble and now GUARANTEED to win it? Check. Heh, seeing that dancing idiot, Disco Kid from CCW get DESTROYED by Chaos the Hedgehog on the CCW/UWE Supershow? Check. Everything is just playing out for the "King of the World." And rightfully so, as no one else deserves to have such great things happen to him. And with Disco Kid getting mauled by Chaos on the CCW/UWE Supershow, we no longer have to deal with his crap talk show, the Disco Ball! And now you all get to be treated to  _real_ talk show. To a real segment that doesn't need flashy crap or stuff from the 70s to be even remotely cool. A talk show that gives more meaning to ten minutes of your life than you can give to your whole life! That's right people, this...is...The Raging Scourge! And for this special pre-Royal Rumble edition of the best talk show ever, I decided to go all out, and bring in the PERFECT guest tonight! Ladies and gentleman, please welcome...your little hero...the so-called face of UCA...the eight-time World Champion..the Pokemon Master, Red!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Scourge gestured for Red to come on out...

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Red came out onto the stage, a wary look on his face as he stared at Scourge from the stage, the hedgehog giving off his usual cocky smirk at Red. Shaking his head, the Pokemon Master made his way down the ramp before getting on the apron and entering the ring, his eyes never leaving Scourge.

"The Pokemon Master is here for the Raging Scourge, but it seems he doesn't exactly want to be here." Church said. "Can't blame him. Scourge isn't the most pleasant person to be around."

"Red should be HONORED to be a part of the greatest talk show ever!" Sarge stated. "Not many people get this opportunity!"

"Hey there, Red." Scourge chuckled. "Long time, no see. How great does it feel to be a special guest of the best talk show ever created?"

Red picked up the second mic from a stool and spoke into it. "Let's just get this over with, Scourge. I rather not be here any longer than I have to, considering how you are."

Red sat in his stool as Scourge scoffed and spoke. "Touchy, are we? Alright we'll get straight into this thing if you want." Scourge sat in his stool beside Red's. "Now then, let The Raging Scourge began. Red, you got some things going on as we head into Royal Reckoning in six days. One such thing that you've made sure to let everyone is your goal of becoming a ten-time World Champion in UCA! That's a pretty lofty goal right there that you've set for yourself. Now why would you make such a goal for yourself when you've managed to do about everything in the business? Hell..." Scourge smirked arrogantly. "...what makes you think you can even achieve this? Because quite frankly, I don't think you got a chance in hell of pulling it off!"

The crowd booed at Scourge's words as Red just stared at Scourge with an unreadable expression on his face. "Of course you wouldn't think I could do it. You hate my guts, Scourge, just like I hate yours." The crowd lightly cheered as Scourge frowned. "I made this goal for myself because like you said, I've accomplished everything else in this business. First UCA Hardcore Champion, lasted the longest in Rumble history, first Grand Slam Champion and Undisputed World Champion in UCA, I've done it all. Reaching the number ten in World Title reigns is the last thing I have yet to accomplish, and once I do get to there, it will put me in a group of elite names that have pulled this off. Ric Flair, Triple H, Edge, Mario, Charlie Araya, those names and a few more accomplished this feat, and I want to put myself among them before I decide to retire." The crowd booed at the prospect but Red raised a hand to them. "I know that will be a tough day people, but it will happen one day. But I plan on becoming a ten-time World Champion before that happens. I know I can pull this off, because why? Well, I've already reached eight reigns. If I can reach that, then I can damn sure reach ten. People like you Scourge have been telling me I have had no chance of pulling things off when I first came in to UCA. Some people never thought I would win a World Title at all. When I did, they said I wouldn't become champion again once I lost it. When I did, they didn't I would become a 4-time World Champion. And then I did. And I kept proving them wrong over and over until I became an eight-time World Champion, no one even THOUGHT I would come close to! I've managed to come this far, Scourge, I might as well go the whole way, whether you like it or not!"

The crowd was cheering loudly as Scourge frowned at Red, the crowd chanting "Ten-Time! Ten-Time! Ten-Time!"After a few seconds, Scourge just chuckled before speaking out.

"Nice little speech, Red." Scourge said. "Very heartwarming and inspiring. I'm sure you think you can reach your little goal, no problem. But let's face it, you won't be able to gain even another World Title ever again!" The crowd booed at those words. "Oh yeah people, it's true. Boo all you want, but it won't change the facts. I mean, when was the last time you even HELD the World Title, Red? It was so long ago, I can't even remember...oh yeah, it was Final Clash 2010, the night where you got your ass beaten by Takuya, Digital-style! It's been nearly 2 years since you held the World Title! That's longer than even John Cena has gone without the WWE Title, and that's saying something! You've had chances, and you blew them! Face it Red, you just don't got it anymore! You got to realize that your little 'ten-time World Champion' dream...is nothing but a pipe dream."

The crowd was booing like hell as Red tapped the mic against his hand before speaking. "You got a point, Scourge...I haven't held the World Title for a long time. I have had several chances and failed. So on the surface, it may LOOK like I don't got it anymore...but that's not the case, Scourge. No, it's not. See, I may not have held the World Title for so long, but I don't mind that too much. Because I know I can't stay in the title picture 24/7. I know that after I had my chances, people like Takuya, Pit, Sly, and Crash would step up and take my place in the title picture. It's simple as that. I may have failed at my chances, but I have never let that deter me! Why? Because if you recall, Sailor Mars spent a six-year drought without the Women's Title before finally winning it again at Final Clash 2004. You remember when Jecht won his third World Title five years after his last one in 2004? Or perhaps you recall Sonic going ten years in UCA without winning a World Title after winning his first one, before finally pulling it off in 2002? I may not have held the World Title in awhile, but no matter my failures, I have all the confidence that one day, I will once again be World Heavyweight Champion, and achieve my final goal! And that begins this Sunday, when I win the UCA Royal Rumble for a record third time!"

Scourge shook his head as the crowd cheered. "Yeah, sure you will...that will only have a SLIM chance of happening if you don't run into a cetain Rival of yours." Scourge stated. "Let's go back a few months. Survival Games, you and Mario for the World Title in the main event! You two were beating the crap out of each other, and the ref got knocked down! You managed to fight off the Mushroom Kingdom and seemed like you would be the one to stop Mario...until your Pokemon Rival, Blue, comes in and knocks you the fuck out with a steel chair! And then WAM! The Shell Shock DDT on the steel chair, and it was only academic for Mario then. 1-2-3! You fail...again! Blue upstaged you and Mario adds your name to the list of people he's beaten! What an embarrassing night! And what an absolute shame it would be if Blue were to pick Royal Reckoning as the night he upstages you and screws you over once again!" Scourge says that last sentence in a condescending tone, earning ire from Red. "Heh, even if you somehow got something left in that tank of yours, Blue may make sure you DON'T come close to winning the Rumble."

"You don't think I know that?" Red narrowed his eyes. "I damn well EXPECT Blue to show at Royal Reckoning during the Rumble Match! Ever since Survival Games, no one has seen that bastard anywhere! He hasn't shown up on Flame, PPV, hell he hasn't even spoken on Fiction Wrestling Twitter! Completely vanishing! But I expect him to return this Sunday, and you know why? Because I know Blue, and I know that he can't RESIST the chance of main-eventing Final Clash! He can't resist the possibility of winning the Rumble a second time, and becoming World Champion again! I know he can't resist that, so I know he will show up! And I will DAMN SURE be ready for him when he does! I got a VERY good feeling as to why he did what he did at Survival Games, but when he shows up, I'm going to kick his ass to kingdom come and get some payback before winning the Rumble! I've kicked his ass before, I can do it again!"

"Even if you DO get past Blue if he shows up, you'll NEVER get past me!" Scourge stated, pointing his thumb towards himself. "May I remind you that I beat your ass at THREE consecutive PPVs with the World Title on the line in 2007, the ONLY person who has ever been able to do so? If you weren't able to beat me then, you sure as hell can't get past me now! Especially when I got the #30 spot in my back pocket! I got the best number in the Rumble, and combine that with my unrivaled smarts, and the fact I won a Rumble before, and what are you going to do to stop me from winning the Rumble a second time? NOTHING! You are just there to occupy space until I enter the match, Spear you in two, and throw your worthless ass over the top, and crush your dreams of being a ten-time World Champ! I'M THE TOP DOG IN UCA NOW! Not you! No one cares about you, and as the King of the World, I rule UCA on my deserving throne and will prove it Sunday when I win! I am the best in UCA, and you can't stop me!"

The crowd was pouring hatred on Scourge as they chanted "Scourge Sucks! Scourge Sucks!" with Red staring down the hedgehog for a few moments before speaking. "I cannot deny...you DID beat me three times in a row in 2007! One or two of those wins were even clean, and I give you credit on that! You proved that you can back up your words...but that was then and this is now. And things have changed since then. I've gotten more experience, more refined, and wiser since that year, and that has made me even better! You can tout your victories over me all you want, that's great for you, but let me tell you, those past victories won't do SHIT in helping you take me down this Sunday!You say no one cares about me? I beg to differ! These people care about, don't you?!" The crowd exploded and chanted "Red! Red! Red!" "Yeah, they care about me, so I find what you said invalid! You are a tricky bastard, Scourge, but if we do face off this Sunday, I'm going to be sure to hit you with a Poke-Flow, and throw you over the top rope, so we can SAVED from having to deal with you having your ego even more inflated!" The crowd exploded as Scourge growled. "The No. 30 spot is an advantage, but it is NOT a guarantee to win! Only once has it ever given anyone victory, and that was in 1998 with Wolfgang! So as far as I'm concerned, you are not guaranteed anything this Sunday! Now I don't care if I have to go through you, Blue, Bowser, Jason, Shadow, or even the freakin' Slender Man! I will go through anyone to win the Rumble once more, headline Final Clash, and become World Champion once more! I WILL BE A TEN-TIME WORLD CHAMPION, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME SCOURGE!"

Red was standing as he shouted those words, causing Scourge to growl as he stood up to face off with Red. "You think that, don't you Red? Think that you will just walk out the winner?! BULLSHIT! Your not going to get jack when Royal Reckoning is over! You're going to be in the back, disappointed as hell, forced to watch me win the Rumble, and admit to everyone that I am the 'King of the World.' I hope to God you last long enough for when I enter the match, because if you do, I'm going to make sure you don't get just one Spear, you get about three Spears before your ass is eliminated! Things are over for you Red, and soon enough, everyone will soon realize why I am the greatest when I win the Royal Rumble for a historic second time!"

**("Bat Country" by Nightmare Sevenfold)**

The crowd gave out confused boos as Red and Scourge looked at the stage in surprise as Bowser came out on the stage, mic in hand and a scowl.

"Bowser?! What's he doing here?" Church questioned. "He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"I think in his mind he does!" Sarge stated.

"You two can go and argue all you want, I could care less what kind of crap you spew from your mouths." Bowser said as he walked down the ramp. "But you two need to realize that NEITHER of you are going to win the Rumble! I AM GOING TO WIN! You may have stolen that No. 30 spot from under my nose, you damn rodent, but that won't change the result in the end! I WILL WIN!" The crowd booed and Bowser scowled at them. "It's going to happen you idiots, so you better shut up and like it! I got the size, the power, the strength, I got everything you need to win this match!" Bowser climbed up the steps and entered the ring. "A big man may have never won the UCA Royal Rumble, but that's going to chance in six days! I will get the World Title shot I deserve dammit, and I will gladly go through you Red, you Scourge, and 27 others to get it! THE RUMBLE IS MINE DAMMIT!"

"Bowser, you may have an advantage with your size and whatnot, but you will suffer the dreaded "Big Man Curse" this Sunday." Red stated. "Big Show has a size advantage being 500 lbs., but he's come shy of winning the WWE Royal Rumble so many times. Kane has been in 14 Royal Rumbles, yet he's failed to win every one. Big Brother of Animated is a monster...but he has failed to win the Rumble despite that. Big men just don't win the Rumble anymore Bowser, and though you will likely put in a good performance...you just will fall short."

"Yeah, Bowser, even if you had the No. 30 spot, you would have botched it big time!" Scourge stated. "Your size is actually a DISADVANTAGE! You ain't going to win the Rumble at all, because I am going to be the victor over 29 other men!"

"As if, I'll Bowser Bomb your ass over the top if I have to!" Bowser shouted.

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as the three saw Senji come out on the stage, Hardcore Title in one hand a mic in the other.

"Senji?!" Church said. "Looks like he wants to join the party!"

"Heh, I just couldn't resist coming out here after seeing what was unfolding." Senji chuckled as he walked down the ramp. "Now, I know all three of you have big plans. Scourge wants to feed his ego, Bowser wants to show being a big man is actually a good thing, and Red wants to be a ten-time World Champion! Well, sorry to burst all your little bubbles, but the Royal Rumble ain't going to be going to an evil Sonic rip-off, an overrated, overgrown turtle, or even the face of UCA that I took to the limit last week. No, the Royal Rumble is going to the 'Crow' of UCA, everyone's favorite Deadman, Senji Kiyomasa!" Senji entered the ring and smirked at three. "I'm a house of fire right now, my stock is rising through the roof! I defended my title twice in the span of one month, and I had a classic with Red over there! And soon I'm going to be adding another piece of gold to my collection...the World Heavyweight Title at Final Clash...Dead-Center."

"Dead-Center, my ass!" Bowser exclaimed. "All you can do is beat the crap out of people weapons and do hardcore stuff! You can't do real wrestling! At least I can be hardcore AND wrestle! That title you have I held longer than you ever could hope to! I don't care if you are some rising star, you got a slime to none chance of winning that Rumble this Sunday!"

"At least I got more of chance than you, Mr. 'I-Got-The-Big-Man-Curse.'" Senji chuckled.

"I WILL BREAK THAT DAMN CURSE!" Bowser shouted.

"Senji, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be winning that Rumble for a third time, no matter if you are a future UCA World Champion." Red stated.

"When are you all going to realize that that Royal Rumble is going to me, dammit?!" Scourge said.

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Jason came out to loud boos from the crowd, IC Title over his shoulder and a mic in his hand.

"Now Jason?!" Sarge stated. "Everyone just wants to get in on this!"

"You are ALL dead wrong in your proclamations!" Jason exclaimed. "None of you are going to be the ones to take home the Royal Rumble Match! Oh no, the one who will win the Rumble is the resident insane maniac of this company! I don't care if I am the No. 1 entrant in the match! I don't care if I have to defend my title before the match! I am going to outlast every damn one of you! I'm going to deliver absolute destruction to that dumb little angel, I am going to do what only Red has done: win the Royal Rumble from No. 1!" Jason entered the ring and chuckled insanely. "And trust me, I will do it in GRANDER STYLE! I mean, let's face it, Red's first Rumble victory wasn't even that impressive! I can outdo that no problem! Royal Reckoning is my night, and I will be sure to show you all how dangerous I am when I punch my ticket to Final Clash!"

"You wanna try to put down my historic Rumble victory in 2000?" Red questioned. "Listen, win or lose your title defense, I got a feeling you may just be the Iron Man of this Rumble...but there is now way in hell you are going to be able outdo my performance in 2000! Think you can last over 65 minutes and 33 seconds? Especially after going through a match beforehand...I don't think so! You'll get far...but not far enough!"

"For once I agree with Red!" Scourge stated. "No way in hell are you going to win this Rumble! Why people still consider you a favorite is beyond me?! Must be because their idiots, as usual! If you somehow manage to stay in by the time I enter, you'll be so wiped out it'll be easy pickings to throw you over the top!"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU TO HELL!" Jason shouted. "I'll bulldoze any obstacle in my way if it means becoming the World Heavyweight Champion!"

**("One-X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd cheered as the Sony Saints all appeared on the stage, mics in hand as they walked down the ramp.

"I think you are all forgetting about one little group that's going to be in this thing." Sly said. "It's UCA's resident Sony Saints, baby! And trust me when I say that we are going back to the top! The Saints racked up a win earlier tonight, and I don't think it's going to be a problem for the Saints to rack up a Rumble win either! Just another accolade for one of UCA's all-time greatest groups!"

"You got that right, Sly!" Ratchet smirked. "We may have suffered a serious low a few weeks ago, but we have COMPLETELY turned all that around, and now we are on the ultimate roll! And we are going to capitalize on that momentum come Sunday! Our group has won Tag Team Titles, Hardcore Titles, Cruiserweight Titles, and even World Titles! Our group has done it all expect main event the grandest UCA stage, and trust us when we say, that is going to be a reality when the Sony Saints show up at the Rumble!"

The three entered the ring and Jak spoke. "And we're not going to be petty and argue over who should win. Oh no, we got complete unity here! We know it's every man for ourselves, but we know for a fact that no matter which of three of us it will be, a Sony Saint will be the last one standing in this ring pointing to the Final Clash sign! We are going to OWN this Royal Rumble, and none of you are stopping us on our way back to the top!"

**("New Day" by Adelitas Way)**

The crowd booed viciously as all eyes were on Starforce Megaman and Johnny Cage who showed up on the ramp, cocky smirks on their faces.

"Ah, look at all these guys, Cage, saying that they are going to win the Rumble." Starforce chuckled. "Too bad most of these guys are absolutely irrelevant, like the Pokemon protagonist we all forgot for Ash, the fat-ass turtle who fails to realize he no longer qualifies for a World Title shot, and three most overrated Playstation characters of all time! It's pathetic! None of you even deserve to win this Royal Rumble! NONE OF YOU! And none of you are going to win! Because this Royal Rumble belongs to the Rookie Revolution!"

"You got that right, Starforce!" Cage chuckled as they entered the ring. "I mean, come on, when will most of these guys learn that they just can't stop the Revolution? We're taking over Fiction Wrestling, we are getting our shots man! You Starforce just took another gaming character out of the scene, and my career is being revived gloriously! This obviously the year of Cage! The year of Starforce! The year of us just being plain awesome! And we're going to kick off this year in grand style by us being the last two in the Royal Rumble! And then, the Revolution wins either way...though it should be me who wins obviously."

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Bowser exclaimed. "Starforce, I can understand the SLIGHT possibility of you making it to the final two. But Cage?! There's no way he's even got even an IDEA of a chance of winning this match! He's a joke! A laughingstock! Comic relief! Even if he's in the Rookie Revolution, he's going to go NOWHERE!"

"As if! With the Revolution, my career will be even greater than Red's!" Cage exclaimed.

"Hey, who wants to be on how long Cage will last in the Royal Rumble?" Senji asked. "I'm betting 10 bucks that he'll last five seconds."

"SHUT UP!" Cage shouted.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as Ben Tennyson came out, cocky smirk as always and a mic in hand.

"Okay, it's time for the hero of the universe to say his piece." Ben stated. "Now Scourge, you DEFINITELY deserve to win the Royal Rumble! Hell, you are the most likely to win it all no doubt! To say "Fuck You" to all the haters and just shove another accomplishment in their face! But if by some chance, you don't win the Rumble...then the next best thing is yours truly, Ben Tennyson! Your hero that you all love!" Ben entered the ring. "I already got a Money in the Bank Win and a World Title to my name here in UCA, so might as well add Rumble Winner to that list! Bet your asses that either Scourge gets this win...or the hero of UCA wins and reclaims his World Title for all of you!"

"Shut up Ben!" Senji stated. "This isn't CCW! This is UCA, you so-called 'hero,' and this ain't your playground! You haven't done anything in years here, so you ain't starting now!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot when I started listening to criminals like you!" Ben retorted. "Your hero is winning this Rumble if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ben, you gout your ass elimianted in a Battle Royal weeks ago." Bowser stated. "You ain't winning, not while I'm around! I'm getting that World Title match!"

"Funny turtle, that's a great joke. But you see, this Rumble is mine and I'm going to rise to the best heights possible." Senji stated.

"Fuck that, you Deadman, I'm going the distance, breaking Red's record, and winning this Rumble no matter what!" Jason stated.

"I understand why you all think you will win, but I ain't going to be stopped now! I'm winning the Rumble for the third time, no matter who stands in my way!" Red exclaimed.

"You are all on MY talk show, dammit, and when you are on my talk show, you need to realize that only can win the Royal Rumble, and that's the King of the World, baby!" Scourge exclaimed.

Eventually, it broke down into a complete argument as everyone in the ring began to argue with one another over who would win the Royal Rumble! This went for several moments until...

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as everyone looked at the ramp, and saw Crash come out onto the stage and walk down the ramp, a mic in his hand.

"It's Crash and...he's got a mic in his hand?!" Church exclaimed. "Don't tell me...that he's gonna...?"

"Is he gonna talk?!" Sarge questioned. "That can't be possible!...Can it?"

Crash slid into the ring and stared down all the others in the ring who were looking at him. After several moments of staring off with them, Crash slowly brought the mic to his lips. This caused the crowd to stand up in anticipation, and for all the wrestler's eyes to widen. Crash had the mic to his lips...

...AND HIT BEN IN THE HEAD WITH THE MIC! Crash began striking the stunned Tennyson with furious left and rights, and this caused all hell to break loose as everyone began engaigng in a brawl in the ring!

"OH SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "CRASH JUST DECIDED WORDS WERE CHEAP! HE WANTS TO GET THE RUMBLE STARTED EARLY!"

"AND NOW EVERYTHING'S GONE STRAIGHT TO HELL THANKS TO HIM!" Sarge stated.

Crash was hitting left and rights on Ben in the corner, while Bowser was having the three Sony Saints pound on him before pushing them all away! The Revolution members then grabbed Jak and Ratchet and began pounding on them! Senji tackled down Jason to the mat and began punching him like hell until Jason rolled them over and delivered his own punches! Red and Scourge traded vicious punches in the middle of the ring, neither relenting...

...AND MOST OF THE UCA MALE LOCKER ROOM SUDDENLY COMES OUT! They slide into the ring one by one and began to join the insane brawl and began beating the crap out of each other.

"IT'S BREAKING DOWN HERE IN PHILADELPHIA!" Church shouted. "HELL HAS COME DOWN UPON UCA!"

"WHAT WOULD A GO-HOME SHOW FOR ROYAL RECKONING BE WITHOUT A MASSIVE BRAWL?!" Sarge questioned.

Scourge Speared Link in two, but was hit out of nowhere by a Superkick from Red! Jason nailed the Absolute Destruction on Takuya, but was suddenly kicked in the hard by Pit! Pit was suddenly taken with the Honor Among Thieves from Sly! Tom and Jerry hit Ed with the Non-Stop Violence, but then they get Double Chokeslammed by Bowser! Toad and Tidus trade fists with each other and Tidus goes for the Blitz Kick, but Toad ducks and Tids hits Robin, allowing Toad to nail the Toad Swing on him! Tails hits a Roundhouse Kick on Luigi, sending him into an Uranage from Knuckle,s but Yoshi hits them both with clotheslines. Chaos pushes Shadow into the corner and begins delivering rapid fists, but Shadow blocks one and suddenly hits a Facebkreaker Knee Smash! Cage tries to fight against Senji, but gets hit with a Crow Claw instead! Starforce hits the SFKO on him from behind, but then gets the Poke-Flow from Red, who then get taken down by Ben! Crash suddenly leaps off the top onto Ben!

"MY GOD, THIS IS ANARCHY!" Church cried out. "AND THIS IS ONLY A TASTE OF WHAT THE ROYAL RUMBLE IS GOING TO BE LIKE!"

"CHAOS, UNPREDICTABILITY, EXCITEMENT, ANARCHY, VIOLENCE, AND AWESOMENESS!" Sarge shouted. "ALL OF THIS AND MORE AT ROYAL RECKONING!"

"WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE AND HEADLINE FINAL CLASH?!" Church shouted. "WE'LL SEE YOU ALL SUNDAY! MY GOD THIS IS INSANE!"

The show ends with the massive brawl between the UCA Male Locker Room in the ring, all of them beating the crap out of each other and trying to prove that they will win come Sunday, the crowd going wild and chanting...

_**"U-C-A! U-C-A! U-C-A! U-C-A!** **U-C-A!"** _

* * *

_Results:_

_Yoshi w/Luigi def. UCA World Tag Team Champion Knuckles w/Tails_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Hope the Hedgehog_

_Fox McCloud def. Starforce Megaman by DQ_

_Jak and Ratchet def. Sora and Riku_

_Senji Kioymasa (c) def. Crunch Bandicoot (Retains Hardcore Title)_

_Kiva Andru def. Mandy, Hinata Hyuuga, and Daisy_

_Elric Brothers def. Team 2D (Qualify for the Royal Rumble)_

_Sonic the Hedgehog def. Luigi by DQ_

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card**

**UCA 30-Man Royal Rumble Match**

**World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing Match: Mario (c) vs Sonic**

**Women's Championship Triple Threat Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart vs Princess Peach**

**Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Pit**

**World Tag Team Championship Match: Tails and Knuckles (c) vs Luigi and Yoshi**

**Cruiserweight Championship Ladder Match: Toad (c) vs Tidus**

**Shadow the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**

* * *

_A/N: AND IT IS DONE! THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE ROYAL RECKONING! I worked as hard as I could on this, especially the final segment as I wanted to create a big hype for the Royal Rumble Match with the Raging Scourge segment, and I think I accomplished! I worked very hard on the matches as well, especially the Elrics/Team 2D match, as I felt that deserved the highest of quality. I put all my effort into pulling this off, and I'm glad I was able to!_

_And now...the build-up is over. All that's left now is the PPV, Royal Reckoning! I am so excited to write this PPV, and I hope I can make it an epic PPV! I promise to do my best to live up to the build-up!_

_As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So please leave a review as they are appreciated big time! So until then, I will see you all for Royal Reckoning!"_


	13. Royal Reckoning Part 1

 

 

 

 

_**Universal Character Association: Royal Reckoning** _

* * *

_**I Have Been Patiently Waiting In Line** _   
_**Watching Everyone Passing Me By** _   
_**And I Can't Seem To Figure Out** _   
_**When's It Gonna Be My Turn?** _   
_**I'm Sick And Tired Of Paying My Dues** _   
_**Played The Game 'Til The End And I Lose** _   
_**So Can Somebody Tell Me** _   
_**When's It Gonna Be My Turn?** _   
_**When's It Gonna Be My Turn?** _   
_**Yesterday I've Learned From Tomorrow Is Uncertain** _   
_**So Why Can't I Just Make My Turn Today?** _

**("My Turn" by**   **Hoobastank plays over the loudspeakers)**

Fireworks suddenly go off on the Titantron, exploding on the top of it before going all around it in a complete square before going off machine-gun like across the stage before shooting off diagonally before going in a half circle, and then shooting up into the air along with the Titantron shooting out fireworks before a final blast of fireworks came out from the stage. The lights came on and the crowd immediately exploded into loud cheers as they were absolutely ready for this highly anticipated PPV, the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling. The crowd held up many signs such as "Time Is Up, Super Mario!", "Ultimate Life Form vs. God of Destruction: Who Will Win?", "All Hail the Rookie Revolution," "Who is FriendlyRessurected?", and "Red, the Three-Time Rumble Winner." The camera goes to Church and Sarge at the announce table at ringside.

"Hello everybody! We welcome you all to one of UCA's biggest pay-per-views, Royal Reckoning!" Church said. "We are live from the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois, one of the great wrestling cities in the US! And tonight marks the start of the Path to Final Clash!"

"Our card is completely stacked with title matches and grudge bouts!" Sarge stated. "And among this stacked card, it is highlighted by two big time main events! One of which is the Last Man Standing Match between Sonic and Mario for the World Heavyweight Title! It's certainly personal this time between these long-time rivals! It's no doubt going to be blood and violence! And I love blood and violence!"

"And then there's the big match of the night!" Church said. "The Royal Rumble Match! 30 men will enter this match, with the lone winner getting a first-class ticket to the main event of Final Clash And with so many favorites in this match, there's no telling what will happen!"

"Final Clash will begin to take shape after tonight, and I believe that it will be a shape that the Reds will look down upon favorably" Sarge stated.

"This is the PPV that everyone in Fiction Wrestling has been waiting for, and it's time to get underway with our first match of the night." Church said.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA Intercontinental Championship!"

****_When All Is Lost To You Inside  
When All The Darkness Takes The Light_   
**_The Ritual, It Has Begun_ **   
**_And Now You Tear Away From Everyone_ **   
**_Disconnected, So Alone (Yeah)_ **   
**_Severed Ties From All You Know_ **   
**_Isolation Brings You To The End_ **   
**_Until You Love Again, (Oh)_ **   
**_Isolation, If You Could Only See_ **   
****_What Will Come To Be, (Yeah!)_

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd gave a huge mixed reaction, about 55/45 in cheer/boo ratio, as Jason came out moments later to the music. He held the Intercontinental Title in one hand as he looked out to the crowd with a stoic expression on his face, with one person holding a sign saying "Jason: Insanity Defined." Jason suddenly grew a maniacal grin on his face as he raised his title and a fist into the air, and then walked down the ramp, placing the title on his shoulder. He got on the apron and entered the ring, climbing a turnbuckle and raised the title high into the air, staring out into the crowd with his insane look.

"Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Chicago is showing why it's one of the most famous wrestling cities with this reaction to Jason!" Church said. "Half of these guys are practically cheering on this maniac, despite what he's done! I can't believe they are actually doing such a thing, but I think that just shows Chicago doesn't think like most cities!"

"Many Chicago fans must either respect Jason's wrestling ability and what he's going through tonight...or they just love crazy bastards." Sarge said. "I'm glad some of these fans are smart enough to cheer on Jason here, but obviously the rest of the fans are dirty Blues for booing him! In any case, Jason is going to destroy that little angel once and for all!"

"We'll see about that, because Jason has pushed Pit too far with his mind games, and has turned Pit into an angel on a mission!" Church said. "And this match is only going to make winning the Rumble from No. 1 harder for Jason!"

_**It's Not Like I'm Walking Alone Into The Valley Of The Shadow Of Death** _   
_**Stand Beside One Another, 'Cause It Ain't Over Yet** _   
_**I'd Be Willing To Bet That If We Don't Back Down** _   
_**You And I Will Be The Ones That Are Holding The Crown In The End** _   
_**When It's Over, We Can Say, "Well Done"** _   
_**But Not Yet, 'Cause It's Only Just Begun** _   
_**So, Pick Up, And Follow Me, We're The Only Ones** _   
_**To Fight This Thing, Until We've Won** _   
_**We Drive On and Don't Look Back** _   
_**It Doesn't Mean We Can't Learn From Our Past** _   
_**All The Things That We Mighta Done Wrong** _   
_**We Could've Been Doing This All Along** _

**("Pillar" by Frontline)**

The crowd once again gave out a mixed reaction, a 50/50 cheer/boo ratio, as Pit came out onto the stage, a determined and serious expression on his face as he held his bow in his hand. He threw the bow into the air and flew into the air to catch it as it came down, landing on the ground, white pyro exploding out of the stage at that moment. Pit made his way down the ramp as fans held signs like "The Angel Shall Smite the Devil" and "Pit: The Second Coming of John Cena." Pit climbed up the step and got on the top turnbuckle, raising his bow into the air as he stared down Jason, who just raised his title into the air.

"And the challenger, from Overworld, weighing at 216 lbs., Pit!"

"Just like Jason, Pit is getting a very mixed reaction in Chicago!" Church said. "Half of the people are firmly behind him to take the IC Title from him, but it seems the other half don't seem to like his act in UCA. But right now, I don't think Pit could care about how the people are taking to him. What he cares about is kicking Jason's ass for what he has done."

"The angel is making too big a deal out of this!" Sarge said. "So Jason destroyed a statue, so what? Pit shouldn't get so angry over such a thing. He's such a stupid Blue."

"You really are an idiot. Jason disgraced Palutena and Heaven with what he did!" Church said. "Pit can't forgive that in his book. And tonight, he looks to take the title in the name of Palutena."

Pit got off the turnbuckle and placed his bow outside the ring as Jason handed his title belt to the ref. The ref raised the title into the air in the middle of the ring for all to see before handing it to ringside and ringing the bell. Pit and Jason wasted no time in meeting up in a very aggressive lock-up, with the two trying to push one another back. Eventually, Jason won as he pushed Pit into the corner, and when he did, broke the lock-up and landed a hard right across the face. Jason began delivering fists to the face of Pit before ramming his shoulder into the gut of Pit multiple times. He pulled Pit out of the corner and hit a Scoop Slam on the angel, and then bounced off the ropes. Pit rolled over onto his stomach, and Jason stepped over him and bounced off the ropes. When he came back, Pit had stood up and caught him with a Hip Toss. Jason got back up, but was immediately hit with a Dropkick. Jason rolled over to the corner and sat against it, and Pit immediately went over and began to stomp the crap out of him. Pit continued in anger until the ref pulled him away, warning him not to go overboard or he'll be disqualified Pit glared at the ref before going back to Jason, but Jason suddenly kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to a knee. Jason quickly stood up, grabbed Pit's head and nailed a Spinning Neckbreaker. Jason covers! 1...Quick kick out by Pit! Jason wastes no time and grabs Pit in a Side Headlock!

"Jason took advantage of Pit's anger overtaking him there!" Church said. "Now he's in control, but for how long?"

"That Pit's anger made him too overzealous!" Sarge stated. "He obviously doesn't know how to control it!"

Jason tightened the Side Headlock, but Pit slowly stood up with Jason in tow, and managed to push him off and into the ropes. Jason bounced off them as Pit went for a Back Body Drop, but Jason leaped over him and rolled him up in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Pit kicks out! Both got to their feet and Jason went for him, but Pit took him down with an Arm Drag. Jason got back up, but was brought down with another Arm Drag. Jason managed to get to his feet and was pushed into the corner by Pit before being whipped into the adjacent corner. Pit ran full speed and nailed a Running Dropkick on Jason in the corner! Jason fell to the mat and Pit covered him! 1...2...Kick out by Jason! Pit picked up Jason and went to lift him up for a Suplex, but Jason remained rooted to the ground, and after several moments of trying, Jason suddenly lifted Pit up and hit him with a Front-Layout Suplex! Pit landed on his stomach, and Jason hit a Leg Drop across the neck! Jason stood up and began stomping on the neck viciously!

"Jason's targeting the neck!" Church said. "He's trying to soften it up for Absolute Destruction or Total Corruption!"

"Smart strategy by Jason, this will that angel never to mess with the Reds!" Sarge said.

Pit held his neck at the multiple stompings when Jason suddenly nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the neck. Jason turned Pit over for the cover! 1...2...Pit kicks out! Jason picked up Pit and grabbed his head, going for the Mental Breakdown (Snapmare Driver), but Pit suddenly pushed Jason away into the rope, and clothesline him over them. Jason however landed on the apron, and Pit saw this. Holding his neck in slight pain, he waited for Jason to stand up and then leaped at the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Jason, knocking him off the apron to the ground! Pit got back up and held the ropes, waiting as Jason managed to get back to his feet on the outside...

...AND PIT NAILED A CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON JASON!

"Pit flies high and gets it all!" Church said.

"Why didn't he just crash horribly? That would have been so much better!" Sarge said.

Jason was laid out and Pit proceeded to nail several hard rights to the downed champs in anger before picking him up and throwing him into the ring. Pit slid in and covered Jason!

1...

2...

Jason kicks out at 2.3!

Pit immediately mounted Jason and began driving unanswered fists to Jason's skull in anger until the ref managed to pull him back, admonishing him again. Pit just glared at the ref before picking up Jason and whipped him into the corner. As Jason slumped in it, Pit ran towards Jason, but the Champ quickly Back Body Dropped the angel over the ropes. Pit landed on the apron and caught Jason with a hard right as he turned around. Jason stumbled out of the corner as a result, and Pit springboarded off the ropes towards him...

...Jason moves out of the way! Pit crashes down on the mat stomach-first, and Pit holds his gut as he stumbles to his feet! Jason quickly grabbed his head and had them back-to-back...

...AND HITS A HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!

"OH DAMN!" Church said. "Jason just nailed a SICK Neckbreaker on that already damaged neck!"

"Did you see the way his neck landed across his shoulder? It was awesome!" Sarge said happily.

Pit writhed in pain as he held his neck and Jason covered him!

1...

2...

Pit kicks out at 2.5!

Jason rolled Pit over to his stomach and proceeded to drop multiple elbows across the neck of Pit. After the sixth one, Jason picked up Pit and nailed a Standing Spinebuster on the angel. Jason sneered down at Pit before picking him up and lifting him into Oklahoma Slam position. Jason walked around with Pit in his arms, chuckling darkly, when Pit suddenly struggled in his grip and and managed to land on his feet...

...and quickly plants Jason with a Reverse STO! Jason holds his face in pain as Pit struggles to his feet, holding his neck. Jason gets up and Pit rushes at him, but Jason suddenly gets behind him, grabbing the head, and hitting an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Pit held his neck and back before Jason picked him up and with all his might, whipped him into the corner! Pit crashes chest-first into it, and backs out of it hurt...

..and Jason nails a Big Boot to the neck of Pit!

"AGAIN to the neck!" Church said. "Jason is trying to destroy it here!"

"This is such great strategy by Jason! That's why he's the IC Champ!" Sarge said.

Jason turns Pit over and covers him!

1...

2...

Pit kicks out!

Jason picked up the groggy Pit and got in his face, sneering at him and talking some trash at him with a sick grin. Jason grabbed the head for the Mental Breakdown...

...PIT REVERSES IT INTO A RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP! Jason arches his back as Pit rolls away. Both managed to get to their feet and Jason threw a clothesline angrily, but Pit ducked it! He hooked Jason's arms back-to-back, and executed a Backslide Pin!

1...

2...

Jason kicks out at 2.7!

Both scrambled to their feet, and Pit went for an Enziguri, but Jason ducked it. Pit fell on the mat stomach-first, and that allowed Jason to grab him, put him the Suplex position and lift him up...

...AND HIT THE BRINK OF INSANITY (Suplex Lift Spun Into a Neckbreaker)!

"The Brink of Insanity connects!" Church said."That did no favors to that neck!"

"Put this one in the books, it's over!" Sarge said.

Jason hooks the leg of Pit.

1...

...

2...

...

Pit kicks out at 2.8!

Jason looked a bit angry at the kick out and decided to finish things. He picked up Pit and lifted him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style. He smirked at the crowd evilly, but Pit suddenly struggled on his shoulders and landed behind him. He pushed Jason into the ropes, and Jason bounced off and into a Back Heel Kick from Pit! Both men were laid out at the moment for several moments and the ref began to count. 1...2...3...4...Both men began to stir...5...6...Both men slowly began to get to their feet...7...8...Both stood up breaking the count. Jason rushed at Pit, but Pit ducked the clothesline. Jason turned around and was hit with a clothesline from Pit! Jason got back up and Pit nailed a Back Elbow on him, and when he got back up, Pit nailed a big Dropkick to the chest. The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Pit began feeling it! Holding his neck, he picked Jason up, and hooked him up...

...Jason elbowed him in the side of the head before he could hit the Angel Slam! Pit let go of Jason, and Jason kicked Pit in the gut before hooking him up, and lifting him for another Brink of Insanity! But Pit twisted himself mid-lifted and landed behind Jason! He hooked Jason up from behind up...

...AND HIT A COBRA CLUTCH SLAM!

"Pit's finally gaining momentum here!" Church said. "He's taking it to the devil big-time!"

Pit covered Jason!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out before three!

"Oh thank God, Jason kicked out!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Pit looked at Jason angrily before picking him up and with all his might threw him over the top rope! Jason, however, landed on the apron, but Pit saw this. Before Jason could do anything, Pit ran and spun around...

...AND NAILED JASON WITH THE ARROW SHOT! Jason fell off the apron and crashed down to the ground with a splat, laid out completely. Pit saw this, and quickly got on the apron. Sizing up the downed Jason, Pit leaped onto the middle ropes...

**...AND HIT A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT TO JASON ON THE OUTSIDE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "PIT JUST NAILED A FUCKIN' SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT OF ALL THINGS TO THE OUTSIDE!"

"THAT PIT IS CRAZY!" Sarge exclaimed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID THAT!"

The live crowd loved the move and chanted "Holy Shit!" as Pit held his stomach in pain before standing up and grabbing Jason, throwing him into the ring. Pit slid in and made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

JASON KICKS OUT!

Pit picked Jason back up to his feet and nailed a quick Snap Suplex on him! With Jason down, Pit went to the corner and quickly climbed it with his back turned to Jason. Once on top, he steadied himself before standing up...he dived off...

...he backflipped in mid-air...twisted himself as he did so...

...JASON ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY TO AVOID THE PHOENIX SPLASH! Pit manages to land on his feet, but Jason quickly stands up and grabs Jason from behind...

...AND NAILS A DRAGON SUPLEX TO PIT! HE HAS IT BRIDGED!

"Oh man, a Dragon Suplex!" Church said. "And right on the damaged neck no less!"

"This could be it!"

1...

...

2...

...

PIT KICKS OUT!

Jason angrily pounded the mat before picking up Pit and whipping him into the corner. Jason ran at Pit, but Pit caught him with his foot! As Jason staggered back, Pit leaped onto the top turnbuckle and leaped off for a Crossbody on Jason. He hits it!...

...WAIT! Jason rolls through the Crossbody and stands up with Pit in his arms, showing a surprising amount of strength! With even more strength, he lifts Pit onto his shoulders, and tried to go for the Absolute Destruction! But Pit got out of it once more and landed behind Jason, and quickly nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog on him! Jason bounced off the mat and onto his back, and Pit quickly got on the apron, and Spirngboarded off the the top rope...

...spun in a full front flip...

...SPRINGBOARD 450-NO! JASON GETS THE KNEES UP! Pit crashes stomach first on them, and he coughed in pain before being rolled up in a Small Package!

"Jason's got Pit rolled off after that counter!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

PIT KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Jason growled before picking up Pit and dragging him to the nearby corner. He lifted Pit and placed him on the top turnbuckle, and then made his way up there with him. He hooked up Pit for a Superplex, and went to lift him up, but Pit held onto the ropes and refused to be moved! Jason tried a few more times to no avail, and then Pit began to strike Jason in the gut, causing him to let go. Pit pushed Jason off the turnbuckle and down to the mat and stood on top. He waited as Jason got up, and dived of...

...AND NAILED A DIVING TORNADO DDT!

"It's time for Jason to get spiked on HIS head now!" Church said.

"Dammit! That damn angel is putting up a bigger fight than I thought!"

Jason is laid out as Pit manages to hook the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

Pit frowned before picking up Jason and whipping him into the ropes. Pit went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Jason caught him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Pit stood up stunned and Jason bounced off the ropes once more to Pit, but Pit caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Jason was down on the mat as Pit got up and leaped at the ropes, bouncing off them for a Springboard Leg Drop...

...Jason sat up, avoiding the move! Pit landed on his tailbone and groaned in pain as Jason saw his position and quickly got up, grabbing Pit...

...AND SPIKES HIM ON HIS HEAD WITH A DDT! Pit's body stands upside down before falling to the mat and Jason covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

PIT KICKS OUT!

Jason growled as Pit held his neck in pain, and the crowd chanted "Let's Go Jason/Let's Go Pit!" over and over. Jason picked up Pit and lifted him onto his shoulder. He tried to go for a Running Powerslam, but Pit landed behind him. Jason turned around, and Pit went for a Superkick, but Jason caught the kick. He grabbed the other leg and executed in a Double Leg Takedown, and position himself. Jason catapulted Pit into the corner...

...Pit lands on the second turnbuckle! Jason stands up unknown to this and turns to face Pit, and Pit suddenly lands a Diving Moonsault to the standing Jason!

"Oh man, Moonsault to Jason!" Church said. "Pit's refusing to die here!"

"Dammit, Jason, just break his neck already!" Sarge stated.

Jason was laid out as Pit stood up and waited for the Champ to get up. Jason slowly made it to his feet groggily and turned around, and Pit quickly hooked him up and lifted him up...

...AND SLAMMED HIM DOWN WITH THE ANGEL SLAM! Pit drops down for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Pit stood back up and lifted Jason to his feet, quickly hitting a Back Suplex on him. Pit got up and got on the apron, climbing the corner. Pit had reached the top, and was ready to dive off, when Jason suddenly kipped up to his feet! He ran at the corner, swiftly climbing up it, and grabbed Pit...

**...AND HITS A TOP-ROPE OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX!**

"Holy Crap!" Church said. "Jason just landed a huge move off the top out of nowhere! Both men are down!"

"Whoever gets up first could take control here!" Sarge said. "Come on Jason! Stand up for the Reds!"

The crowd was loud with cheers as Pit and Jason were laid out on opposite sides of the ring. The ref began to count as both men slowly began to move at 3. The ref counted to 6 as both men got up, and they made it to their feet by the count of 9. Jason saw Pit leaning against the ropes, and ran at him, but Pit Back Body Dropped him over the top rope! Jason landed on the apron however, grabbed Pit's head from behind, and nailed an Inverted Hotshot against the ropes! Pit's neck bounced off the ropes and he fell to the mat, holding it in pain. Jason slid back in and waited as Pit managed to get up, and got in front of him and grabbed his head...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

"PIT JUST EXPERIENCED THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" Church said.

"Pit..." Sarge began.

Jason turned over Pit and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

PIT KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"PIT'S STILL IN THIS THING!" Church said. "DESPITE ALL THE DAMAGE TO HIS NECK, PIT STILL FIGHTS!"

Jason was now frustrated as he growled darkly before picking up Pit and lifting onto his shoulders! He tried to go for Absolute Destruction once again, but Pit again got out of it and landed in front of Jason, quickly planting him with an Impaler DDT! Jason rolled over to the corner from the impact while Pit was on his knees holding his neck. Jason stood up against the corner, and Pit took the chance to run at him and leap onto Jason's shoulder Kofi Kingston-style, and began pounding his fist into Jason's face repeatedly. But after the seventh punch, Jason ran out of the corner with Pit on his shoulders and hit him with a Running Powerbomb! Jason fell to his knees as Pit rolled to the ropes, holding his neck once more. Jason got up and waited for Pit to get up, and Pit stood up near the ropes. Jason ran forward...

...and hit Pit with a Cactus Clotheseline, sending both over the top rope and to the ground! Jason immediately mounted Pit and began punching the living daylights out of him before getting up and backing up a bit. Pit rolled over to near the steps and slowly got up, and with a sick snarl on his face, Jason rushed at him...

...PIT DROP TOE HOLDS JASON FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Jason is dazed as he staggers away and turns around, and Pit kicks him in the gut and places him between his legs, and lifts him upside down...

**...AND PILEDRIVES HIM ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!**

"SWEET SAM HELL!" Sarge exclaimed. "THAT DAMN ANGEL JUST PILEDRIVED JASON TO HELL!"

"PAYBACK FOR THE HELL JASON PUT HIM THROUGH!" Church said.

The crowd went "Oooohhhh" as Jason fell to to the ground in a heap. Pit glared at Jason before picking him up and throwing him into the ring. Pit slid back in and covered Jason!

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE IT!" Church said. "In the words of Vegeta, this is...

1...

"Game..."

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"Mat-HOLY CRAP! JASON KICKED OUT!" Church shouted.

"YES! THE REDS STILL LIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Pit looked stunned at the kick out as the crowd went wild, and 60% chanted "Jason! Jason! Jason!" Pit sighed in frustration and stood up, picking up Jason and placing him between his legs. He hooked up his arms, and tried to go for the Wings of Icarus...

...but Jason Back Body Drops him! Pit rolled onto his stomach in pain and Jason stumbled over to the corner, a bit of a dazed look on his face before turning around to face Pit, his head held down. Pit managed to get to his feet, and walked over to Jason...

...Jason suddenly lifts his head up, a maniacal, and bat-shit crazy grin on his face! He suddenly tackles Pit down the ground and begins punching with a ferocity that was unseen from him before! Pit tried to cover up, but it was to no avail as most punches connected! Jason stood up and began stomping the crap out of Pit with great satisfaction on his face! He then picked up Pit, hooked both arms, and planted him with a Double Arm DDT!

"My God, what the hell has gotten into Jason?!" Church exclaimed. "It's like he's snapped more than he already was! He's absolutely lost it!"

"It must have been that piledriver from earlier!" Sarge stated. "Getting dropped on his head must have made him even more insane than before! It's made Jason an even MORE dangerous person!"

Pit held his neck in pain once more as Jason stalked Pit, chuckling like a maniac. Pit slowly managed to make it to his feet, Jason twitching with great eagerness. Pit turned around, and Jason lifted him onto his shoulders...

...Pit suddenly elbows Jason in the head multiple times! This causes Jason to let go and Pit lands in front of him, and the angel kicks Jason in the gut. He places Jason between his legs, hooks him up, lifts him and spins as he does so...

...AND HITS THE WINGS OF ICARUS!

"WINGS OF ICARUS!" Church shouted. "PIT GOT IT! NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!"

Jason bounced off the mat and rolled across the ring. Pit tried to go for a cover, but Jason rolled out of the ring from the impact.

"YES! THE IMPACT CAUSED JASON TO ROLL OUT OF THE RING!" Sarge cheered. "THE REDS ARE SMILING UPON JASON!"

Pit looked angry as he pounded the mat in frustration before rolling out of the ring. He grabbed Jason and thew him back into the ring once more. Pit got up on the apron and grabbed the ropes, readying himself as Jason slowly got to his feet. Once he did and turned around, Pit leaped on the top ropes and Springboarded off it...

...JASON CATCHES HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! The crowd popped in disbelief as Pit flailed around helplessly, but Jason held onto him, and with that maniacal grin on his face...

...DRILLED PIT WITH ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!

"JASON FINALLY GOT THE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!" Church exclaimed. "PIT GOT DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AND DAMAGED NECK!"

"Stick a fork in Pit, he's done!" Sarge stated.

Pit was laid out across the mat as Jason got to a knee. But instead of going for a cover, Jason just stared at the downed Pit for a few moments before giving off a dark smile. He picked up Pit and lifted him up, going over to a corner and placing him onto the top turnbuckle.

"What the...?" Church asked bewildered. "What is Jason doing?! He had the match won!"

"The Champ's got something up his sleeve here!" Sarge said.

Jason climbed up the corner to meet with Pit before turning around to face the ring. He grabbed Pit and in no time, lifted him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry-style! The crowd exploded as they realized what was coming!

"THAT POSITION!" Church exclaimed. "FUCK! HE'S GOING FOR THAT MOVE! HE CAN'T BE DOING THIS!"

"THIS IS THE MOVE THAT BROKE CLOUD STRIFE'S NECK!" Sarge shotued. "AND WITH THE DAMAGE TO PIT'S NECK, PIT IS ABOUT TO BEFALL THE SAME FATE!"

"DON'T DO IT DAMMIT! DON'T YOU DO IT!" Church stated.

Jason looked out to the crowd with his very disturbing, insane grin as he chuckled maniacally. He dived off with Pit on his shoulders...

_**...AND DRILLED PIT WITH A TOP-ROPE ABSOLUTE**   **DESTRUCTION!**_

"MY GOD! MY GOD!" Church said. "THAT PSYCHO JUST HIT THE SUPER ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! SON OF A BITCH, HE MAY HAVE BROKEN PIT'S NECK!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE BID FAREWELL TO PIT'S NECK!" Sarge said.

The crowd was absolutely exploding in the arena as Pit was laid out across the mat, unmoving. Jason flashed a psychotic, joyful grin on his face as he sat up before going over to Pit and hooking the leg.

"Pit, my little angel..." Sarge said.

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**3!** _

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

_**Justify, You Waste Away** _   
_**You Dare To Dream But Still You're Too Afraid** _   
_**And Now You're Broken and Deceived** _   
_**Lost To Live This Cruel Reality** _   
_**Disconnected, So Alone** _   
_**Severed Ties From All You Know** _   
_**Isolation Brings You To The End** _   
_**Until You Love Again, (Oh)** _   
_**Isolation, If You Could Only See** _   
_**What Will Come To Be, (Yeah!)** _

**("Isolation" by Alter**   **Bridge)**

"Here is your winner, and STILL UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

The crowd was giving off a huge mixed reaction to the result as Jason got off of Pit and stood up, chuckling insanely down at the angel. The ref knelt down to check on the fallen angel and as he did so, Jason got out of the ring and grabbed his title from ringside. He entered the ring again and climbed the turnbuckle, smirking maniacally as he slowly raised his title in the air with one hand.

"Jason has retained the Intercontinental Title, but that psycho may have just broken Pit's neck with that move!" Church said. "What was the point of that damn top-rope Absolute Destruction?! He already had the match won with the first Absolute Destruction!"

"THAT was simply a statement from Jason!" Sarge said. "And that statement was that nobody is going to take the title from Jason, and nobody is going to keep him from winning the Rumble, No. 1 spot be damned! And if they try to get in his way...they'll end up like little Pit."

"That damn psycho broke Pit's neck like he did with Cloud's, and it was completely unnecessary, dammit!" Church stated.

The ref motioned to the back as EMTs came down the ramp and to the side of the ring that Pit lying near on. Jason got off on the turnbuckle and looked at the still not moving Pit as the EMTs placed a neck brace on him and slowly placed him on a stretcher. Jason just laughed at Pit's condition and pointed him, holding his sides before exiting the ring and backing up the ramp, holding up his title with that psychotic grin on his face.

"First Cloud, now Pit!" Church said. "This guy is a certified maniac! And if he wins the Royal Rumble later tonight, UCA may be in dangerous trouble!"

"Well you may have to deal with it, because it could very well happen!" Sarge said. "Despite being put through the ringer here, he may pull off history be the second person to win the Rumble from No. 1!"

"I pray to any merciful God out there that that doesn't happen, and that someone takes down Jason...and soon!" Church said.

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, which shows Force sitting in his chair in his office, having just watched the first match of the night. He had a neutral expression on his face as he leaned back on his face.

"Well, match-wise, Royal Reckoning has gotten off to a great start." Force noted. "That was a great match in my opinion, very competitive, and that's only the starting match. The rest of the matches should be epic in their own right! But Jason..." Force trailed off and sighed. "First he breaks Cloud's neck at Summer Brawl last year, and now he may have broken Pit's neck here. He's a great talent no doubt about it, but if this keeps up, he'll be more of a problem than an asset at this point. Hopefully, it doesn't get any worse, or I may have to do something to reign him in..."

The door was heard opening and the sound of someone coming was heard. Force slightly turned his head to face the new occupant, remaining calm the whole time.

"Well, if it isn't our current World Champion, Mario." Force said. "What can I do for you before your big match tonight?"

The screen panned out to show Mario with the World Title on his shoulder, the Chicago crowd booing him straight to hell, with many chanting "Overrated!"

"Well, owner of UCA, I'm here to talk to you about my Last Man Standing Match with Sonic tonight." Mario said.

"You aren't going to try and complain about it and try to get out of it just before it happens, are you?" Force questioned with narrowed eyes. "Because that's out of the question. This match is happening whether you like it or not, and I won't tolerate you trying to back out of it."

"Oh no, that's not what I'm here to do." Mario said. "I fully accept that this match is happening. I just need to clarify one thing. Now when you and I were talking about this match a few weeks ago, you said something concerning my match with Sonic. You said that if I beat Sonic tonight under the conditions that you have set, then I get to name the next challenger for my World Title. Is that still true?"

"Yeah, it is." Force nodded. "I mean, not many people are expecting you to leave tonight with the World Heavyweight Title intact. They all expect you to finally lose it to Sonic. But if you SOMEHOW manage to beat Sonic in this match, with everything set up as it is, and prove all the naysayers wrong, then I think you will earned that right, in my view. Besides, I think it would be pretty good incentive for you to actually try your hardest here."

"Alright Force, just wanted to make sure that was actually true." Mario smirked as he adjusted his title. "So basically tonight, I'm going to finally end that blue rat Sonic, reach 365 days as World Champion, AND get to name my next challenger when this night is done? Hah! It's good to be Super Mario, that's for sure!" Mario had reached the door when...

"Let me remind you, Mario: The Mushroom Kingdom is banned from ringside for this match." Force stated warningly. "Hell, if I see the Mushroom Kingdom get involved for even a  _second_ in this match...consider your World Title stripped and given to Sonic. Are we clear?"

"We are clear, Force." Mario nodded. "In fact, for all of the Mushroom Kingdom's matches tonight. there won't be any interference from us. We'll prove everyone wrong about us and make a clean sweep of titles here. I'll see you later, Fox." Mario left the office, leaving Fox to lean back in his chair when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out, accepted the call, and held it against his ear.

"Hello?" Fox asked. Someone spoke on the other line, and the Fox grinned like mad. "Perfect. He's finally here. Make sure to keep his identity a secret from the public. I would prefer no one to know about who he is until he steps through that curtain. And why don't you make sure he also isn't seen by the roster? I want EVERYONE to be shocked by this, okay?" A voice spoke for a bit, and Force nodded. "Good. Make sure everything works here. I'll check on this later."

Force ended the call and put his phone away, and looked back at the TV, a devious smirk on his face.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changed to the interview area, where we see Donut holding a mic, and right beside was Tidus, the crowd popping loudly at the sight of him. The Blitzball player was doing a few athletic leaps in anticipation as Donut spoke.

"Hey everybody, it's Donut, and I hope you are all just LOVING the PPV so far!" Donut said. "Just to let you know, I'm hosing a post-Royal Reckoning tea party to celebrate the PPV if anyone is interested. We'll have cookies with sprinkles. But anyway, I am joined right now by Tidus. Now Tidus, you are just moments away from your Ladder Match for the Cruiserweight Title! And on the big stage of Royal Reckoning no less! How are you feeling as you head into the match? Any pre-match nervousness that a nice cup of warm tea can cure?"

"No nerves here, Donut!" Tidus smirked. "Just plain excitement and eagerness! Why? Because this is the night where I FINALLY become the Cruiserweight Champion! This is my chance, my big moment! And I didn't need to get here by joining some group of whiny rookies who continually bitch about not getting what they want and think taking out veterans will get them anywhere! I got here ON MY OWN! Through my OWN skill! Didn't need to have to team up with anyone to get me to this point because I was weak! And through my skill, I'm going to become the new Cruiserweight Champion tonight!"

"Wow, you seem pretty confident that you're going to win!" Donut noted.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Tidus stated. "Last month at Ragnarok, Toad needed a low blow when the ref wasn't looking to beat me! But a few weeks ago, I proved that I could beat Toad clean in the ring no problem! I think that shows who's the better person here! And if that's not enough, my title match is a Ladder Match! A match that thrives on fast-paced, high flying action, and that's where I excel no doubt! The Ladder Match is my specialty, even if I'm just a rookie myself! Don't believe me? Look at the FWAs, where I had a STAR-MAKING performance in the Six-Man Ladder Match then! I practically shined in that match! And like I said before, Toad doesn't compare to any of the men I fought on that night! Toad may put up a fight, but there is no way in hell I am going to let that Mushroom lackey keep me from grabbing that gold! I have a goal in this business, a goal that you can consider a dream, and that's that I want to surpass my asshole father in every conceivable way! And that begins tonight! After I beat Toad to a pulp, I'm going to climb that ladder, pull that title down, and take my first step to greatness!"

"Surpassing me? Step to greatness? You got some funny jokes, crybaby."

Tidus and Donut froze in their place at the sound of that voice and turned to the right, which saw  _ **Jecht**_ appear on the screen to an absolutely thunderous ovation from the crowd, with them chanting "Jecht! Jecht! Jecht!" Tidus looked incensed at his own father appearing.

"I mean, yeah, you'll likely have a bit of success here in UCA. After all, you ARE my son." Jecht chuckled. "But come on, you can't surpass your old man ever! How can you surpass my Hall of Fame-like career? But don't worry, you're not only the one." Jecht ruffled Tidus' hair with his hand. "NO ONE can surpass the great Jecht."

Tidus swatted the hand away and glared at his father. "WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?!" He yelled at him. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be retired! You retired from the business after you lost to Starforce Megaman last year at Summer Brawl! You ain't supposed to be here!"

"Well yeah, I did retire awhile ago." Jecht confirmed. "But when I heard that my son was having a big-time Ladder Match for a title, I couldn't help but come over and see in person how you would fare! And here I find you, talking about taking a first step to greatness! About becoming better than me and all that impossible nonsense! I mean, it's really hard to believe to think that you will become a champion! You with a title? You can't even catch a ball! I can't blame ya for wanting to reach for the stars though, to want the heights I've accomplished. But face it, I'm the best...and you'll come nowhere close to my level."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Tidus roared at his father. "You are dead wrong, old man! I WILL reach your heights, and I will reach even higher after that! I'm going to be a bigger star than you ever were in this company! I'm going to surpass you in every manner, and be a better wrestler than you! Don't believe me? Watch my Ladder Match coming up! I'm going to show the world just what I am made of, and when I pull down the title, everyone will see that I am destined for greater thing than you were able to achieve! Now if you excuse, I got to go kick a Toad's ass!"

Tidus angrily brushed past his father, who just watched his son leave with a smirk while Donut stood in shock at what he saw.

"That sure got him fired up." Jecht said, smirk still on his face. "Good. If he wasn't already motivated to win this match, he sure is now. My words are definitely going to fuel him to win that Ladder Match and maybe even propel him to victory. Don't you think, Donut?" Jecht casually wrapped his arm around the soldier's shoulder, with Donut standing in fear.

"Uh...yeah, I think so, Jecht." Donut said fearfully.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Jecht chuckled.

* * *

"Oh man! A surprise appearance from Jecht of all people, and did he get to Tidus or what?" Church said. "His words have just riled up Tidus big time!"

"Hah, Jecht just got to Tidus in a big way, and that's going to help Toad big time!" Sarge said. "His anger will give Toad a great advantage as Tidus is blinded by it!"

"I don't think Tidus will be blinded by anything, Sarge!" Church said. "If anything, those words only made Tidus even MORE determined to win this match, so he can prove his father wrong!"

"Well it doesn't matter if it'll help Tidus or not, Toad will still emerge victorious!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well we'll find out if that is true or not, because the Ladder Match is about to happen now!" Church said.

The camera showed the ring. The ringside area and the rampway and stage were littered with ladders that were either set up or laid down against the barricade. The Cruiserweight Title was shown hanging high above the ring as the ring announcer spoke.

"The following contest...is a Ladder Match for the UCA Cruirserweight Championship!"

**_I CAME TO PLAY!_ **

_**I Came To Play** _   
_**There's A Price To Pay** _   
_**Time For You To Get Down On Your Knees And Pray (I Came To Pay)** _   
_**Say Goodbye To The Good Old Days** _   
_**They're Never Coming Back** _   
_**Watch Your Future Fade (I Came To Play)** _   
_**I Came To Play To Get My Dues Paid** _   
_**I Guess You Had A Dream** _   
_**But It Can't Be Saved (I Came To Play)** _   
_**I'm Here To Stay** _   
_**Best Get Out Of My Way** _   
_**I Came To Play** _

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

The crowd booed loudly at the music as Toad came out onto the stage, a cocky smirk on his face as he looked out to the crowd for a moment. He bent down a bit before raising his arms Miz-style, then throwing them out as he made his way down the ramp. Fans held signs such as "Toad Sucks Mario's Dick!" as Toad stopped at the middle of the ramp and looked at the ladders all around him before getting on the apron and entering the ring. He climbed the ring and once again raised his arms Miz-style.

"Introducing first, representing and from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 194 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Cruiserweight Champion, Toad!"

"Unlike the last match, there's no mixed reaction, this crowd 100% hates Toad!" Church said. "And with all this hatred, it only puts Toad at even more of a disadvantage since this crowd can be very brutal! This is his first Ladder Match, so this is completely new to him!"

"Ah, but Toad has never cared what anyone has thought of him!" Sarge stated. "Nobody thought he would be champion or last this long, and he proved them wrong! And Toad is going to prove them wrong again when he wins tonight!"

"Toad's managed to keep the title away from Tidus with a low blow last month, but it ain't going be that easy this time around!" Church said.

**_Let's Leave No Words Unspoken_ **   
**_And Save Regrets For The Broken._ **   
**_Will You Even Look Back When You Think Of Me?_ **   
**_All I Want Is A Place To Call My Own,_ **   
**_To Mend The Hearts Of Everyone_ **   
**_Who Feels Alone (Whoa)_ **   
**_You Know To Keep Your Hopes Up High_ **   
**_And Your Head Down Low_ **

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

Extremely loud cheers could be heard from the crowd as Tidus came out, his sword in his hand and a determined expression on his face. He looked out to the crowd and pointed to them before throwing his sword into the air and then jumped into the air and caught it, landing on the stage to a blast of pyro. He walked down the ramp as fans held signs such as "Meet Your New Cruiserweight Champion, Tidus!", and walked under the ladders with no fear whatsoever before sliding into the ring and throwing his sword into the air catching in a pose.

"And the challenger, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., Tidus!"

"This crowd is going crazy for Tidus, and he has no fear, evident by him walking under the ladders!" Church said. "Tidus wants to be Cruiserweight Champion more than perhaps we've ever seen before! He wants to become a UCA great and surpass his father big time!"

"Please, as if Tidus has any chance of actually surpassing Jecht!" Sarge said. "It's maddening to think that Tidus could actually be on his level, let alone actually beat Toad tonight!"

"But remember Sarge, this match is definitely to Tidus' advantage." Church said. "It plays to his style and he has experience in this match. Tidus is going to use that no doubt to finally grab the brass ring of the Cruiserweights!"

Tidus and Toad stood in opposite corners staring at each other and the ref rang the bell. Both men met in the ring in a lock-up, and Tidus quickly applied a waistlock from behind. Toad with a Standing Switch and was applying the waistlock. Tidus elbowed Toad in the head, causing him to let go and Tidus tried for an Irish Whip, but Toad reversed and whipped Tidus into the corner. Toad ran for him, but Tidus moved out of the way, causing the Champ to hit the corner chest-first. Toad backed out of it, allowing Tidus to hit a Springboard Back Elbow on him. Tidus picked up Toad and went for a Body Slam, but Toad landed behind him and pushed him into the ropes. Tidus bounced off them and into a Dropkick from Toad. Tidus rolled over to the corner where Toad stomped on him a few times before picking him up and nailing a Suplex on him. Toad rolled out of the ring and grabbed a nearby ladder, folding it up and going to the ring with it. He placed it on the apron, and Tidus suddenly nailed a Baseball Slide on it, sending it into Toad's chest! Toad grutned in pain as he backed up a bit on the outside, still holding the ladder, and Tidus grabbed the ropes, and launced himself over it! Tidus hits a a ladder-assisted Somersault Plancha on Toad!

"Tidus sacrifices his own body to deal damage to Toad here in this Ladder Match!" Church said.

"But did that hurt Toad more, or did it hurt Tidus more?" Sarge questioned.

Toad was down as Tidus slowly got up, holding his back in pain as he grabbed the ladder Toad had and slid it into the ring. Entering the ring, Tidus quickly set the ladder up below the title belt. Tidus began climbing it, but Toad slid in and stopped Tidus. The Champ pulled Tidus down to the mat and tried a right hand, but Tidus blocked it and began laying in with several rights to the face. With Toad dazed, Tidus bounced off the ropes to Toad...TOAD GRABS AND THROWS THE LADDER DOWN ON HIM! The crowd goes "Ooooohhh" as the ladder crashes down on Tidus and the rookie is buried underneath it. Toad pulls the ladder away and lays down a few punches to the face of Tidus befoe picking him up and landing a Reverse DDT on him. Toad grabbed the ladder, folding it up and readying himself with it. Tidus managed to get to his and face Toad...TOAD HITS TIDUS IN THE FACE WITH THE LADDER!

"Damn! Tidus gets a face full of ladder courtesy of Toad!" Church said.

"Let's hope he lost a few teeth there!" Sarge said.

Tidus was laid out as Toad propped the ladder against the corner. After setting it up accordingly, Toad picked up Tidus and pushed him into the adjacent. Toad then whipped Tidus as hard as he could into the ladder in the adjacent corner, Tidus crashing back-first into it! Tidus laid against it as Toad readied himself before running full speed and going for a Stinger Splash...

...TIDUS MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Toad crashes into the ladder face-first and falls to the mat in pain! Tidus rolls onto the apron and stands on it, waiting as Toad got up. Once he did, Tidus leaped onto the top rope...

...but Toad pushes his legs out from under him! Tidus falls gut-first on the top rope, the rookie groaning in pain as he was hanging across the rope. Toad suddenly kicked Tidus in the head, sending him off the rope and apron and head-first on the announcer's table!

"And Toad has sent Tidus crashing into our announcer's table!" Church said.

"Allowing me a GREAT view of his head bouncing off it! So amazing!" Sarge said.

Toad slid out to the outside and grabbed Tidus, bouncing his head off the announcer's table before whipping him straight into the steel steps! With Tidus out of it, Toad went and grabbed another ladder at ringside and carefully placed it above the floor, its end on the ring apron and announcer's table. Once set, Tidus grabbed Tidus and hooked him up, attempting for a Suplex on the ladder. But Tidus remained rooted the ground, and after several tries, Tidus suddenly hit a Front-Layout Suplex on Toad on the ladder! Toad groaned in pain as he laid across the ladder, and Tidus wasted no motion getting on the apron and climbing the near corner. Once on top, Tidus readied himself...

...AND HIT A DIVING GUILLOTINE LEG DROP ACROSS TOAD'S NECK AS HE LAID ACROSS THE LADDER!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "Did you see that?! That was fucking insane!"

"That damn Tidus is going to kill himself as he tries to kill Toad!" Sarge said.

The crowd was going into a frenzy chanting "Holy Shit!" as Toad fell off the ladder and to the ground, holding his neck as Tidus laid on the ground in pain for a few moments before slowly making it to his feet. He staggered to the ring before sliding in, and grabbed the ladder against the corner. He managed to set it up in the middle of the ring and slowly began the climb up. However, unknown to him, Toad slid into the ring with another ladder. Tidus climbed to near the top, and reached up for the title...

...TOAD THROWS HIS LADDER AT TIDUS! It hits Tidus right in the back, causing him to fall off the ladder and to the mat below! Toad fell to a knee, holding his hurt neck before grabbing the ladder he threw, and once Tidus stood up, rammed it into the rookie's gut! Tidus fell to his knees, and Toad threw the ladder down onto Tidus' back! Toad grabbed the ladder and thew it down on Tidus again, and then proceeded to do it one more time!

"Man, this is just flat out viciousness right here!" Church said. "Toad just keeps throwing that ladder across Tidus' back!"

"And with that back in bad shape, it'll be even tougher for Tidus to climb the ladder!" Sarge stated.

Toad threw the ladder away and picked up Tidus, whipping him into a corner. After tipping the set-up ladder over, Toad readied himself in the adjacent corner, before running at Tidus and hitting the Koopa Clothesline! Tidus falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring with Toad sitting on the middle rope in exhaustion. Toad got back into the ring and quickly pulled the tipped over ladder back to a vertical base. After making sure it was under the title, Toad began the climb up to the top. However, Tidus managed to get himself on the apron and slowly stood up...

...Toad had reached near the top and was reaching for the title...

...he's inches away...

...TIDUS SPRINGBOARD SPEARS HIM OFF THE LADDER! The crowd is going nuts here!

"HOLY CRAP! Tidus just took a page of Edge's playbook and added a little Springboard to it!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no, Toad may be broken in two!" Sarge said.

Tidus laid across the mat while Toad held his midsection in utter pain. Eventually, Tidus managed to get to his feet and grabbed set-up ladder, folding it up and wedging it between the turnbuckles of a nearby corner. He grabbed Toad by the legs and dragged him to the corner, placing him under the wedged ladder. Holding onto Toad's legs, he fell backwards...

...AND LAUNCHED TOAD FACE-FIRST INTO THE LADDER! Toad's face bounced off it as he fell to the mat in a crumpled heap. Tidus stood up and grabbed Toad by the legs again, dragging him to center of the ring. He then grabbed the second ladder in the ring and placed it on top of Toad. Once ready, Tidus ran at the ropes, leaped at them...

...AND NAILED A LADDER-ASSISTED SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON TOAD!"

"DAMN! AGAIN, Tidus hurts himself to deal bigger damage to Toad!" Church said.

"Is there ANTYHING this damn Blue isn't willing to do to win?!" Sarge questioned.

Tidus held his gut in pain as Toad was crushed under the ladder, and Tidus stood up, pulling the ladder off of Toad. He kicked the Champ away before slowly setting up the ladder in the ring, and began the climb up it. The challenger held his gut in pain as he made the climb up, but Toad was starting to come to and turned over to see Tidus climbing for his title. Tidus climbed a few more rungs and tried to reach for the title as Toad tried to get up! Tidus was an inch away...he stretched even further...

...Toad suddenly gets up and jumps up at Tidus, hitting a low blow on him! The live crowd booed as Tidus stayed on the ladder, holding his manhood in pain! Toad stumbled over to the wedged ladder and pulled it out, and managed to set it up next to Tidus' ladder. Toad began to climb it to meet with the still hurting Tidus, and once there, he nailed a punch to Tidus. Tidus managed to nail one back, but Toad kicked him in the gut, stunning him. Toad grabbed Tidus' head and arm, hooking him up...

**...AND HITS A TOAD SWING OFF THE LADDERS!**

"HOLY SHIT!"" Church exclaimed. "A freakin' Toad swing off the top off the ladders! My God!"

"That's it for Tidus! He's broken in a million pieces!" Sarge said.

Both men were laid out as the crowd was going crazy. Eventually, Toad came to and managed to sit up, and crawled towards one of the ladders. Toad grabbed the rungs and pulled himself up the ladder, slowly climbing it. As Toad climbed it, Tidus managed to come to as well and saw Toad climbing the ladder and crawled towards it. Toad climbed to the top, and reached for the belt...

...he was touching it with a finger...

...Tidus grabbed one side of the ladder and with all his might, began to push the ladder as he stood. The ladder began to tip forward as Toad realized what was happening. He flailed around helplessly as Tidus tipped the ladder forward...

...TOAD FALLS OFF THE LADDER AND IS HANGED ACROSS THE ROPES!

"Toad was just an inch away from winning, but Tidus saves his title aspirations!" Church said.

"Dammit, so close to a victory for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

Toad falls to the mat in a crumpled heap as Tidus falls to his hands and knees. Panting like crazy, Tidus gets to his feet as Toad slowly tries to get up. With a determined look, Tidus tipped the second ladder over and waited as Toad got up...AND THEN NAILED A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO TOAD'S SKULL! The crowd went "Ooohhh" at the sound as Toad fell back down to the mat. Tidus kicked one of the ladders away before grabbing the second one and sets it up in one of the corners. Once done, Tidus dragged Toad to the middle of the ring, and then got behind the ladder and proceeded to climb it. However, once halfway up, Toad began to move and stood up, climbing the ladder on the other side! Tidus got to the top but saw Toad climbing and tried to strike him, but Toad struck Tidus through the rungs in the gut! Toad climbed up to meet Tidus and began to hit multiple shots to the face, dazing Tidus, and then placed him the Suplex position on the top of the ladder! Toad went to lift him up...

...but Tidus fought back with punches to the gut, slowly loosening Toad's grip. Toad let go after a few more hits, and Tidus slammed Toad's head down on the top rung of the ladder! With Toad dazed, Tidus climbed a bit further up to stand over Toad...

**...AND HITS A SUNSET-FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE LADDER!**

"OH NO! TOAD JUST GOT POWERBOMBED TO HELL!" Sarge said.

"TIDUS WANTS TO WIN! HE WANTS TO WIN BAD!" Church stated.

Both men were once again laid out across the mat as the crowd was going wild before Tidus began to move and slowly stood up. Kicking Toad away, Tidus grabbed the folded ladder and slowly set it up under the ladder. Gingerly, Tidus made the climb up to the title. He managed to get to the top after some time and reached for the title...

...he was inches away...

...he climbed a rung and grabbed it...

...Toad suddenly grabs the ladder from the side and begins pushing it over! Tidus lets go of the title in surprise, and Toad tips the ladder over...

...TIDUS FALLS OFF AND GETS CROTCHES ON THE TOP ROPE! The crowd winces at the landing.

"OH MAN!" Church winced. "Even I Felt that from here!"

"Looks like Tidus ain't having children for awhile!" Sarge said.

Tidus's eyes went wide with pain before he fell off the rope and to the mat. The rookie slowly made it to his feet, holding his manhood as he turned around, and Toad kicked him in the knee! Tidus fell to a knee, allowing Toad to nail the Mushroom DDT on him! Tidus was down as Toad stood up and dragged Tidus to a corner. He grabbed the downed ladder, folded it up, and placed it on top of Tidus. Toad got on the apron, climbed the corner, and dived off the top...

...AND HITS A LADDER-ASSISTED GOOBA STOMP!

"TOAD JUST GOOMBA STOMPS TIDUS TO HELL!" Church shouted.

"And Tidus just got Sarge'd, people!" Sarge said.

Tidus writhed in pain as he rolled out from under the ladder and out of the ring. Toad laid on the mat exhausted before getting up and grabbing the set-up ladder in the corner. Dragging it to the middle of the ring, Toad tried to climb as best as he could in his condition. Once halfway there, however, Tidus was seen leaning against the apron. He slowly got on the apron and began to climb the corner...with a chair in hand! Toad had reached the top and reached for the title...

...he grabbed the end of it and was going to unhook it...

...TIDUS HITS A CHAIR-ASSISTED MISSILE DROPKICK ON TOAD WHILE HE'S ON THE LADDER!

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS DAMN TIDUS JUST WON'T DIE!" Sarge exclaimed. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT CHAIR?!"

"He must have gotten it from the under the ring while on the outside!" Church stated.

Toad cried out in pain and fell off the ladder to the mat below and both were laid out once more. Tidus was the first to get up, followed by Toad. Toad turned to face Tidus, but was hit with a clothesline! Toad got back up, only to be hit with another clothesline! Toad groggily made it to his feet, and was hit with a Dropkick this time! Toad rolled over to the corner as Tidus felt the adrenaline course through his veins! Toad used the ropes to pull himself up in the corner, and Tidus ran at him and nailed an Enziguri to the head! Toad fell to the ground and Tidus took this chance to fold up the set-up ladder and placed it down on the mat. Tidus picked up Toad and lifted him up for an Olympic Slam...

...Toad landed behind Tidus and pushed him into the ropes! Tidus bounced back to Toad and jumped at Tidus for a Hurricarana, but Toad held onto him! Toad bounced Tidus' body of the ropes...spun around...

...AND SLAMMED TIDUS ON THE LADDER WITH THE BOM-OMB!

"BOM-OMB ON THE LADDER!" Church exclaimed. "Tidus' back must me MESSED UP!"

"Toad is showing Tidus how out of his league he is!" Sarge said.

Tidus arched his back in pain as Toad got up, and the Champ turned Tidus over on the ladder until he was lying stomach-first on it. He waited for Tidus to get up, and once Tidus was on his feet, Toad bounced off the ropes and lifted his knee to strike Tidus's head...

...Tidus avoids the Life Skils! Toad stumbles and Tidus grabs his head from behind...

...AND HITS A SLEEPER SLAM ON THE LADDER! Toad cries out in pain as he rolls off the ladder, and Tidus pushes it away as he stalks Toad. The Champ used the ropes to bring himself to his feet, and turns around...

...BLITZ KICK! NO! Toad ducks it, and Tidus lands on his feet! Toad quickly grabs the nearby chair out of instinct as Tidus turns around...

**...AND SMASHES THE CHAIR ACROSS TIDUS' SKULL!**

"SHIT! Did you hear that chair echo across Tidus' face?!" Church exclaimed.

"It certainly may caused Tidus' to lose a few brain cells!" Sarge stated.

Tidus falls to the mat in a crumpled heap as Tidus falls to his knees, placing the chair down. Toad glared at the down Tidus before grabbing the ladder one of the ladders and placing it down near the corner. He picked up Tidus, who was now bleeding profusely from the chair shot, and slammed him down on the ladder back-first. Toad got on the apron, and climbed the corner to the top. Once there, Toad smirked at the booing crowd and raised a hand in triumph, before diving off...

...AND TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! TOAD MISSES THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH AND CRASHES ON THE LADDER! The crowd was cheering as Toad slowly stood up off the ladder, holding his stomach as he steps over the ladder...

...AND INTO A BLITZ KICK FROM TIDUS! THE CROWD IS ON ITS FEET!

"BLITZ KICK! BLITZ KICK! TIDUS GOT IT!" Church shouted. "THIS IS HIS CHANCE! HIS CHANCE TO PULL IT OFF!

"OH NO! TOAD MAY BE COMPLETELY OUT!" Sarge stated.

Toad is completely laid out as Tidus lays on his stomach, blood pouring down his face. With the crowd cheering him on, Tidus slowly pushed himself off the mat to his feet. Stumbling around a bit, Tidus grabbed the second ladder and set it up under the title. Once done, Tidus began to climb the rungs off the ladder, closer and closer to the title...

...Tidus reached near the top of the ladder...

...Tidus reached for the title...

...just fingertips away...

...he's grabbed it!...

...TOAD JUMPS AND NAILS TIDUS IN THE BACK WITH THE STEEL CHAIR! The crowd was booing mercilessly as the hit cause Tidus to fall off the ladder and crash on the mat, arching his back in pain! Toad dropped the chair and leaned against the ropes, completely exhausted. Tidus tried to will himself up to his feet,, and managed to do so...

...but Toad suddenly runs at him...

...AND HITS THE LIFE SKILLS TO LOUD BOOS!

"DAMMIT! SO CLOSE!" Church shouted. "TIDUS WAS SO CLOSE! BUT TOAD SOMEHOW STOPPED HIM!"

"AND THE LIFE SKILLS HAVE PUT AN END TO TIDUS FOR GOOD!" Sarge exclaimde. "IN LAYMAN'S TERMS, TIDUS JUST GOT SARGE'D!"

Both men were laid out as they were completely spent. About a minute passed with both men not moving until Toad slowly began to stir. With all the strength he could must, he turned over on his stomach and began crawl towards the ladder. He grabbed the bottom rung, and pulled himself up and began climbing slowly to the crowd booing him. He was halfway there...

...when Tidus started to move and crawl towards the ladder as well! The crowd was willing Tidus on with loud cheers as Tidus reached the ladder and climbed the other side of it. Both climbed the ladder, and Toad reached to near the gold while Tidus was still only halfway up! Toad reached for the gold...

...he grabbed it...

...TIDUS HITS HIM THROUGH THE RUNGS IN THE GUT! This stuns Toad long enough for Tidus to climb up to meet Toad, and delivers a few rights as hard as he could in his state! With Toad stunned, Tidus reached for the gold, and grabbed it...

...but Toad punches him in the face, forcing him to let go of the title! Toad lands another punch, but this time Tidus hits one of his own! Toad fires back with another! Tidus hits a punch to fight back! The two trade punches on the top of the ladder, the crowd in deep drama!

"Toad and Tidus are beating the hell out of one another on the top of that ladder!" Church said. "It's high drama in this Ladder Match!"

"All it could take is one good punch to decide the fate of this match!" Sarge said.

Toad and Tidus continued to trade blows, with the crowd chanting "Yes!" for Tidus' punches, and "No!" for Toad''s punches! After a couple of moments of fighting, Tidus his a particularly hard right on Toad, and was about to go for the belt, but Toad grabbed his head and slammed it on the top ladder rung! Tidus was stunned as he tried to hang on to the ladder, allowing Toad to reach for the belt...

...he grabbed the belt...

...he went to unhook it...

...TIDUS GRABBED THE BELT AND SLAMMED IT INTO TOAD'S FACE! Toad was absolutely out of it on the ladder with a dazed look, and Tidus took a look at the ladder that was set above the floor on the outside, and got an idea! He grabbed Toad by the waist, and climbed higher up with them until they were on the second-to-last rungs...

...

_**...AND TIDUS WITH AN OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER! TOAD FLIES OUT OF THE RING AND THROUGH THE LADDER ON THE**   **OUTSIDE!**  
_

_**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HOLY SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"**_ Church shouted at the top of his lungs.  _ **"TOAD WAS THROWN OVER 15 FEET OFF A LADDER AND THROUGH A LADDER!"  
**_

_**"TOAD MAY BE BROKEN IN DAMN HALF!"**  _Sage shouted.  _ **"BY GOD, TOAD MAY BE**   **DEAD!"**  
_

The crowd was absolutely deafening in the arena as Toad laid motionless among the remains of the ladder, and Tidus down on the mat, chants of "Holy Shit!" and "That Was Awesome!" and "You Sick Fuck!" were heard. Over a minute passed as neither man moved, but eventually, Tidus began to stir and after seeing Toad on the outside went over to the ladder, and after adjusting it, slowly began to make the climb, bloody and all with the crowd willing him on...

...Tidus reached the halfway point...

...he reached the top...

...he reached out for the gold...

...Tidus grabbed it by the strap...

**_...AND TIDUS PULLS DOWN THE TITLE! THE CROWD_   _EXPLODES!_**

"TIDUS DID IT! TIDUS DID IT!" Church exclaimed. "TIDUS IS THE NEW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

**_Still Got Something Left To Prove_ **   
**_It Tends To Keep Things Movin'_ **   
**_While Everyone Around Me_ **   
**_Says My Last Days Are Looming_ **   
**_Overhead But Just What The Hell_ **   
**_Do They Think They Know?_ **   
**_I Keep My Head Above The Water_ **   
**_While They Drown In The Undertow_ **

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

"Here is your winner...and NEEEEEEEWWWWW UCA Cruiserweight Champion...TIDUS!"

The crowd was absolutely going crazy as they chanted "Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" while Tidus laid his battered body across the ladder, Cruiserweight Title in his hand. Eventually, Tidus lifted his head up and looked out to the cheering crowd, panting as he realized what had just happened. Tidus looked down at the title in his hand as he brought it up to look at. With a bloody face, tears of joy rain down from his eyes as he brought title to his forehead before raising it high into the air on top of the ladder for all to see.

"Tidus has finally pulled it off!" Church said. "After being screwed over, attacked while he was down, berated and criticized by many, Tidus has FINALLY become the Curiserweight Champion in a match worthy of both the Cruiserweights AND X-Division!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Sarge exclaimed. "This can't be happening! There's no way Toad could have lost his title to that bastard Blue, Tidus!"

"He just did, Sarge!" Church said. "Tidus has finally climbed to championship glory, and he did it in grand style!"

Tidus slowly made his way down the ladder and got off of it, falling down on his backside as he held his new title close to his chest. He looked over at Toad on the outside, who was still strewn across the broken remains of the ladder, and just smirked. Tidus rolled out of the ring, and after sitting on the apron for a bit, slowly backed up the ramp with a sway in his step from the damage he took. With a joyous grin on his face, he raised the Cruiserweight TItle up high with one hand as the crowd chanted "You Deserve It!"

"He's bloodied, battered, bruised...and he's the new Cruiseweight Champion!" Church said. "Tidus has ended the five-month reign of Toad, and dealt a major blow to the Mushroom Kingdom here!"

"This is such a travesty for this to happen to the Reds..." Sarge despaired. "Mario's not going to like this one bit..."

"This was such an amazing match that definitely exceeded expectations!" Church stated. "It's going to be hard for the other matches to follow this up."

* * *

The camera goes up to the Titantron, which shows a dark room completely bare except for a lone chair propped up in the middle of the room, with a lone occupant sitting in it. A dim light shone down upon the occupant, only slightly illuminating him. This occupant was none than Chaos the Hedeghog, and he was sitting with his held down.

"Later tonight..." He spoke. "A great battle shall occur in that very ring. A war that people everywhere are clamoring to see. I have heard the talks of the people...of how they are looking forward to this collision just as much as Mario vs Sonic...They anticipate a destructive battle that can only result from two powerful forces engaging in combat with one another. They ask questions. "Who will win such a match?" "Can Shadow actually defeat Chaos?" "Can the Ultimate Life Form defeat the God of Destruction?" The answer to these questions is very simple...Shadow will NOT be able to defeat me. No, he will be just another victim conquered by the God of Destruction. I will not deny that Shadow will be a challenge. Vermin he may be, but he is tough vermin. However...he is simply not strong enough anymore. He's gotten soft, plain and simple. Saying that he regrets his actions as "The Messiah of Discord" in UWE...being a degenerate rebel with Hope in D-Hedgeration X...these are actions and words that show that Shadow has lost the power needed to truly be a destructive force, all in favor of pleasing little, late Maria. How pathetic...Shadow will fight, but he has no chance against someone like me...he has no chance against a God...For a good while, people have been disrespecting me on all angles. From denouncing my abilities, to calling me an unworthy mongrel, people have seen it fit to underestimate me and insult me...well, they will realize how wrong they all are...They will realize what a mistake it is to underestimate me, to think I am not worthy! They will see the true power I possess when I unleash it upon that vermin hedgehog tonight!"

Chaos stood up, lifting his head up to the camera, showcasing a dark, maniacal look on his face. "Shadow, I hoped you breathed as much fresh air as you possibly could, because tonight, the God of Destruction is going to DROWN you in sea of destruction that you brought upon yourself! You will face the wrath of the ultimate bringer of destruction and chaos, and realize how far out of your league you are! Shadow, you will be the example I make to all of Fiction Wrestling about what happens when you mess with the God of Destruction! Tonight, "Ultimate Life Form," you will become a victim as I continue my journey of adding UCA to my growing kingdom, along with UWE, beginning when I win the Royal Rumble after my victory! Shadow..."

Chaos got up close to the camera, showing only his face with a sadistic smirk on it. "...Prepare to meet the devil incarnate!"

Chaos knocked the camera down, which now showed the empty chair in the room as the footsteps of Chaos were heard as he left the room.

* * *

The scene changed to the backstage hallways, where we Team 2D fuming. Jerry sat on a nearby box with an angry frown on his face, while Tom glared at the wall.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Tom shouted, punching the wall in anger. "How can those damn Elrics beat us?! How the hell could they even come CLOSE to beating us?! They're nothing but stupid underdoogs! Average wrestlers who only got by on stupid popularity! They didn't get titles across companies on skill, but because they were popular with the crowd! We are the ones with the skill! We are the legendary tag team! We are the ones with sixteen Tag Team Title reigns across Fiction Wrestling! We are the ones who put people through tables and succeed! It's not possible for them to have won! Thanks to them, we're out of the Rumble Match! THIS IS CRAP! EVERYONE KNOWS THIS!"

"Tom, calm down, buddy, please!" Jerry stated, catching the angered Tom's match. "I'm just as angry as you are, Tom, but there's no need to be like this. Those Elrics just got lucky, that's all! Every wrestler or team always gets that one lucky victory. This past Brawl was theirs. Besides they have no chance of winning the Rumble anyway. We got to look forward to the future Tom...and that future is our eight UCA Tag Team Championship! It doesn't matter who wins the title match tonight, because whether it goes to the Sonic Heroes or the Mushroom Kingdom, in the end, the titles will eventually belong to the masters of Non-Stop Violence, Team 2D!"

"I think we beg to differ, Team 2D!" Tom and Jerry looked to the right to see the Elrics coming up to them, smirks on their faces as Al spoke. "I think it's going to be US that will soon become Tag Team Champions! We got all the momentum in the world, and we're the Tag Team Champions of a different company to boot! And there's also the fact that we're amazing tag team wrestlers!Regardless of whether or not we win the Rumble, we're going to go after the Tag Team Titles after this PPV! And to be honest, why wouldn't we become Tag Team Champions?"

"Yeah, Al, I mean we got great wrestling skills, we got the crowd completely behind us, we're decorated wrestlers across Fiction Wrestling, we're the 2012 Tag Team of the Year, and...oh yeah...we beat YOU!" Ed pointed to Team 2D who scowled at them. "With such a victory under our belts, I think we definitely can become Tag Team Champions for the first time in UCA no problem! Face it, Team 2D...we're just as good as you! Hell, we might even be BETTER!"

"THAT'S CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tom shouted at them. "If you really were that good, then you wouldn't have lost the CASZ Tag Team Titles one freakin' week after you won it, corrupt Chairman or not! If we were in your shoes, we would have told that guy to 'Fuck off' and retain those titles! If you were really that good, your TLC Match wouldn't have been passed for UWE Bad Blood Match for Tag Team Match of the Year! Your victory over us was a fluke! A DAMN FLUKE! You got your lucky victory over us, but it will NEVER happen again!"

"Yeah, Tom's right!" Jerry said, getting off the box. "And what's more, even if you DO get a shot at the Tag Team Titles, YOU'LL choke! I mean, how long did you guys go without winning any Tag Team Titles in any company? A freakin' long ass time! Oh yeah, you may have won titles now, but you failed to keep the CASZ Tag Team Titles for a respectable time, and you'll those AWF Tag Team Titles in your first defense! You don't know what it takes to be Tag Team Champions unlike us! We've won the UCA Tag Team Titles more times than anyone else! We're the current UWE Duos Champions! We were the most extreme Tag Team Champions ever in ECW! You could NEVER hope to be great Tag Team Champions!"

"Well if we could beat such great Tag Team Champions such as yourselves, then we can sure as win the Tag Teams Title and be great champions!" Ed smirked, causing Team 2D to be angered more. "Listen, you guys and try to denounce everything we've done, but it's not going to work! Your little insults about us fell flat the moment we pinned you 1-2-3! If we weren't as good as you, that wouldn't have happened! With what me and Al accomplished, you can't keep up down any longer in UCA! We're going straight to the top of the tag team mountain here!"

"Now, we're going to go for the Tag Team Titles, and you are going to go for the Tag Team Titles." Al said. "Regardless of who wins tonight, Tails and Knuckles or Luigi and Yoshi, all of us will be trying to take those titles from the winners! So I guess it's a race now of sorts! Who can win the Tag Team Titles first? Who can get the shot and capitalize on it first?"

"Oh, the answer is obvious! It's going to be us!" Tom said. "We're going to be EIGHT-TIME UCA Tag Team Champions when it's all said and done!"

"We'll see about that, Team 2D!" Ed said. "Because we plan on adding UCA to the list of tag team mountains we've conquered."

"Over our dead bodies..." Jerry growled.

The two teams stared each other down, all four of them with fire in their eyes as the camera went back to the ring.

* * *

"Oh man, I KNEW things were not over between those two teams!" Church said. "Both teams have staked a claim at the Tag Team Titles!"

"I don't know what those Elrics are thinking making a claim on the Tag Team Titles!" Sarge stated. "They have no business being around those titles!"

"Stop being like that, Sarge, I think the Elrics have proven that they can be great Tag Team Champions!" Church said.

"Whatever, Team 2D will soon reclaim the gold and stick it those damn Elrics!" Sarge said.

"Well before any of that can happen, we have to find out who will be the Tag Team Champions going forward." Church said. "And we're finding out...now!

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA World Tag Team Championship!"

__**I Can Feeling You Falling Away  
No Longer The Lost  
No Longer The Same  
And I Can See You Starting To Break  
I'll Keep You Alive  
If You Show Me The Way  
Forever - And Ever  
The Scars Will Remain  
I'm Falling Apart  
Leave Me Here Forever In The** **Dark**

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

A mixed reaction could be heard from the crowd as Luigi and Yoshi came out on the stage. Luigi smirked at the crowd before patting the back of the serious Yoshi and said "Let's Go Get Those Titles!" and Yoshi nodded as Luigi led the way down the ramp. Several fans chanted "Luigi! Luigi! Luigi!" while other fans held signs like "Yoshi: Mario's Overrated Dino!" They both entered the ring and Luigi climbed the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd, while Yosh stood in the middle of it.

"Introducing first, the challengers, repesenting the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York and Yoshi Island respectively, weighing in at a combined weight of 530 lbs., Luigi and Yoshi!"

"The Chicago crowd seems to be loving Luigi for some reason, maybe because of how underrated he is, but they are just TRASHING on Yoshi here!" Church said. "This match came about when Tails and Knuckles shockingly won the Tag Team Titles from the Mario Bros. last month!"

"Yeah, Mario and Luigi had a rematch clause, but Mario was denied his part in it by Force because the owner thought Mario couldn't handle being both World and a Tag Team Champion!" Sarge said. "So he gave Luigi a Tag Team Title at Royal Reckoning as part of the rematch clause, and allowed Luigi to choose his partner."

"And that partner is none other than Yoshi right here!" Church said. "And if the last two weeks were any indication, Yoshi right here is a huge advantage for Luigi!"

**_Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)_ **   
**_Bind You Confine You Defying Your Reign_ **   
**_Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)_ **   
**_Setting The Stage For A Heroes Parade_ **

**("Sonic Heroes Theme" by Crush 40)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Tails and Knuckles came out onto the stage, title belts around their waists as they played to the crowd before standing side by side on the stage. Nodding to each other, Tails threw his arms out as Knuckles pumped his fist in the air, red and yellow pyro going off beside them. The two made their ways as fans held up signs like "Tails 4 World Champion!" and "Yoshi: Knuckle's Punching Bag!" The two slid into the ring and climbed opposite turnbuckles, unhooking their belts and raising them into the air for the fans to see.

"And their opponents, from Westside Island and Angel Island respectively, weighing in at a combined weight of 442 lbs, they are the reigning, defending UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

"At Ragnarok last month, Tails and Knuckles were screwed out of the World Title by the Mushroom Kingdom, but they got vengeance the night after by winning the Tag Titles from the Mario Bros.!" Church said. "And now they defend their new titles for the first time tonight!"

"The only reason they won it from the glorious Reds was because of Sonic!" Sarge said. "They can't win without him! And tonight, their little reign will end as soon as it began!"

"Maybe Sonic did help them out, but I feel that Tails and Knuckles are going to show that there's a reason they are Tag Team Champions!" Church said.

Tails and Knuckles handed their title belts to the ref and stared down their opponents as the titles were raised high for all to see before being given to ringside. It was decided that Tails and Luigi would start and the ref rang the bell. Tails and Luigi circled the ring a bit before meeting each other in a lock-up, Tails grabbing Luigi in a Side Headlock after a few moments. Luigi backed up to the ropes with Tails in tow, and pushed Tails off into the adjacent ropes. Luigi went for a clothesline as he came back, but Tails ducked it. Luigi tried for a Back Elbow as Tails came back to him again, but Tails ducked it again. Tails bounced off the ropes once more and nailed a Flying Forearm to Luigi. Luigi got to his feet and was greeted with kicks to the thigh from Tails, and was then kicked in the gut before being lifted for a Suplex. Luigi landed behind Tails though and rolled him up from behind! 1...2...Tails kicks out! Both scrambled to their feet, where Tails rolled up Luigi in a Small Package! 1...2...Luigi kicks out! Both got back up where Luigi caught Tails with a kick to the gut, and then with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Luigi picked up Tails and whipped him into a corner and followed him in, but Tails grabbed the ropes and floated over Luigi. Luigi stopped himself and turned around as Tails landed, and both went for Dropkicks, their feet connecting with each other. They stood off with each other as the crowd applauded in appreciation.

"The crowd is absolutely loving this opening display between these two!'" Church said.

"Well they better love Yoshi and Luigi's eventual title win then!" Sarge said.

Tails smirked while Luigi just glared at him as the crowd duel chanted "Let's Go Luigi!/Let's Go Tails!" The two met up again and were about to go for another lock-up, but Luigi shot out a leg and kicked Tails. Luigi nailed a few fists to the fox's face before hitting him with a quick Scoop Slam on the mat. Luigi bounced off the ropes, and wet for a Leg Drop, but Tails rolled out of the way. Luigi quickly scrambled to his feet, only to be brought down with a Drop Toe Hold by Tails, who then quickly transitioned into a Front Facelock on him. Luigi wasted no time in standing up with Tails in tow, and suddenly hit a Northern Lights Suplex on Tails, bridging it into a pin! 1...2...Tails kicks out! Both got up, and Luigi went for a Clothesline, but Tails ducked it, grabbed the arm, and hit an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Tails picked up Luigi and tagged in Knuckles, and the two whipped him into the ropes. Luigi bounced off them, and into a Double Flapjack from Tails and Knuckles! Knuckles makes the cover! 1...2...Luigi kicks out!

"Luigi gets hits with a double team move, and now Knuckles is in control!" Church said.

"It won't last for long though, not when Tails and Knuckles so much!" Sarge said.

Knuckles picked up Luigi and nailed a few fists to the face, backing Luigi to the ropes. Knuckles grabbed his arm and whipped him, but Luigi reversed and whipped Knuckles into the ropes. When Knuckles bounced back, Luigi went for a Hip Toss, but Knuckles remained rooter to the ground. He went for a clothesline, but Luigi ducked it and bounced off the ropes to Knuckles, and ran into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Knuckles! Knuckles quickly dropped for a cover! 1...2...

...Yoshi comes in to break up the pin! Knuckles stood up angrily as Yoshi got back on the apron, staring down Knuckles. The echidna continued to glare at Yoshi until Luigi hit a Chop Block to his leg from behind by Luigi. Knuckles fell to his knees, allowing Luigi to hit a One-Handed Bulldog on him! Luigi wasted no motion in tagging in Yoshi!

"Uh oh, the big guy's coming in!" Church said.

"And Yoshi's about to demolish that stupid echidna!" Sarge said.

The crowd booed as Yoshi entered, not happy with him being tagged in. Knuckles stood up but was quickly hit by a hard clothesline! Yoshi picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the corner and quickly ran and hit a Corner Clothesline on him! Yoshi pulled him in by the arm, and nailed a Short-Arm Clothesline! Yoshi held onto the arm and picked Knuckles, nailing another Short-Arm Clothesline on him! He picked up Knuckles once more, lifted Knuckles onto his shoulder...

...and nailed a Powerslam on the echidna! Yoshi with the cover! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Yoshi stood up...and nailed Tails in the face with a fist! Tails is knocked off the apron as the crowd boos loudly, and Yoshi picks up Knuckles and whips him into the ropes. He lifts him up on the bounce back...

...AND KNUCKLES LATCHES ONTO HIM WITH A GUILLOTINE CHOKE! The crowd is live as Yoshi's eyes go wide as Knuckles tightens the hold with his legs around Yoshi. The hold was applied strongly for a few moments, until Yoshi slowly moved and suddenly ran into the corner, ramming Knuckles back-first into it! Knuckles let go of Yoshi and leaned against the corner as the dino backed up a bit, regaining himself before running at the echidna...

...Knuckles moved out of the way! Yoshi crashed chest-first into the corner and backed out of it leaning into the ropes, and Knuckles used all his strength to clothesline Yoshi over the top rope to the outside! Knuckles turned around saw Luigi charging at him, and the echidna sidestepped and sent Luigi over the top to the outside as well! Knuckles looked at his opponents and saw Tails slide into the ring. They nodded at each other, and Knuckles got on his hands and knees near the ropes. Tails bounced off the ropes and to Knuckles...

...he stepped on Knuckles...

...AND JUMPS OFF HIM! TAILS HIT A SOMERSAULT SENTON OVER THE TOP ROPE TO LUIGI AND YOSHI!

"And there he goes! Tails used his partner as a step pad, and risks it all and nails it all!" Church said.

"Dammit, how the hell did he pull that off?!" Sarge said. "Luigi and Yoshi were supposed to move out of the way!"

Tails stood up and threw his arms out in a pose, the crowd cheering him loudly as he did so. He grabbed Yoshi and with great strain, slowly picked up the heavy dino to his feet and threw him into the ring. Knuckles quickly made the cover on him!

1...

2...

Yoshi kicks out!

Knuckles picked up Yoshi and nailed a few forearm shots to the face before whipping him into the corner. Knuckles ran at Yoshi, and hit a Jumping Forearm Smash to the face of Yoshi. Yoshi staggered out of the corner and bent over as Knuckles got on the second turnbuckle...DIVING BULLDOG ON YOSHI! Knuckles with the cover! 1...2...Kick out! Knuckles picked up Yoshi and dragged him over to his corner. He tagged in Tails who got back on the apron, and the fox entered and both hooked up Yoshi...

...AND DELIVERED A DOUBLE SUPLEX TO YOSHI!

"WOAH! Tails and Knuckles just somehow Suplexed the 300 pounder!" Church said.

"What the hell?! Stop defying logic you stupid anthros!" Sarge said.

Tails quickly made the cover as Knuckles got on the apron!

1...

2...

Yoshi kicks out!

Tails started to deliver punches and kicks to Yoshi as the dino slowly got up. Once up, Yoshi pushed the assaulting fox away into the ropes, but Tails bounced off them and nailed a Dropkick to the knee. Yoshi fell to a knee, and Tails waited as Yoshi got back up, and leaped at the ropes, and springboarded off them for the Flying Chuck...

...AND YOSHI CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR! Yosh held the fox in his arms, and moved the fox around and tried to go for a Spinebuster, but Tails slipped out and fell behind Yoshi, trying to roll him up in a Sunset Flip. Yosh stayed on his feet though and Tails laied on the ground holding the legs, and the dino grabbed Tails by the throat. He pulled the fox from under him and to his feet, and tried to go for a clothesline, but Tails ducked it. Yoshi turned around, and got an Enziguri to the skull! Yoshi fell to his knees, and the ref checked on him. Once more, Tails leaped at the ropes...

...LUIGI NAILS TAILS WHILE HE'S ON THE ROPES! The ref didn't see it as he was checking on Yoshi, and Tails fell to the mat as Luigi got off the apron! Tails got up in a daze, and Yoshi got behind him, grabbed him in a Full Nelson...AND NAILED FULL NELSON SLAM!

"That damn Luigi just illegally struck Tails while the ref wasn't looking!" Church said.

"And Yoshi takes advantage with the most beautiful Full Nelson Slam I've ever seen!" Sarge said.

Yoshi makes the cover on Tails!

1...

2...

Tails kicks out!

Yoshi picked up Tails and dragged him over to his corner, where Luigi now stood on the apron for, and tagged in Luigi, to the crowd's delight. Luigi got in as Yoshi lifted Tails up in the air with a Military Press. After a few seconds of holding Tails up, he threw Tails off...

...AND INTO A DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER FROM LUIGI!

"OH DAMN! That had to jar Tails' stomach big time!" Church said.

"And thus, the busting of Tails' gut was witnessed!" Sarge said.

Tails writhed in pain holding his gut before Luigi made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Tails rolls the shoulder out!

Luigi quickly mounted Tails and delivered consecutive punches to the skull of Tails before picking him up and landing a Scoop Slam on him. Luigi bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop on Tails. Luigi then locked in a Headlock and wrenched on the head. A few moments passed before Tails slowly stood up to his feet with Luigi in tow and elbowed him in the gut several times before he let go of the fox. Tails bounced off the ropes then, and Luigi tried to catch him with a clothesline, but Tails ducked and leaped at ropes as Luigi turned around...

...Tails springboarded off them...

...LUIGI DUCKS THE FLYING CHUCK! Tails crashes the mat stomach-first, and Luigi wastes no time in pickhimg him up, then hooking him up...

...LUIGI HITS THE GREEN LIGHTNING!

"Green Lightning connects!" Church said.

"Finally, new Tag Champions!" Sarge said.

Luigi hooks the leg of Tails!

1...

...

2...

...

Knuckles comes in and breaks up the count!

Yoshi didn't like that and entered the ring and rushed at Knuckles, but Knuckles backed up to the ropes and pulled them down. Yoshi went over them and crashed to the outside. Knuckles stood up but was immediately Dropkicked by Luigi through the ropes and to the outside! Luigi turned back to Tails and picked him, but Tails suddenly rolls him up in a Jackknife Pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Luigi kicks out!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Luigi tried to go for Tails, but Tails executed a Double Leg Takedown on Luigi. The fox hooked up the legs, turned Luigi over...

...AND LOCKS IN A TEXAS CLOVERLEAF!

"Tails is pulling a new trick out of the hat, and now Luigi is just WRITHING in pain!" Church said.

"This Cloverleaf is one of the most painful submissions out there!" Sarge said. "Luigi is going to be snapped in two!"

Luigi cried out in pain and clawed at the mat, Tails pulling back on the hold as hard as he could! Luigi pulled at his head, the pain excruciating as Tails begged for Luigi to tap out! The plumber shook his head in refusal, and tried to crawl towards the ropes. Inch by inch, Luigi crawled towards the rope with Tails in tow, who continued to pull back at the legs even more, trying to get Luigi to tap! Eventually, Luigi was close to the ropes...

...he reached out for them...

...just inches away...

...TAILS PULLS LUIGI BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING! Luigi cried out in pain as Tails applied the hold even more, but Yoshi suddenly entered and grabbed Tails by the throat with both hands...lifted him up...

...AND NAILED A CHOKEBOMB ON HIM! The crowd boos at the offense Yoshi landed as the dino growled down at Tails, but Knuckles entered, grabbed Yoshi from behind...AND HIT A FREAKIN' GERMAN SUPLEX ON YOSHI!

"HOLY CRAP! After Tails' submission was ended by Yoshi, Knuckles just lifted 301 lbs. for a German Suplex!" Church said. "That's some strength from Knuckles!"

"Oh damn, why does someone so Red have to be working for the wrong side?!" Sarge said.

Yoshi rolled out of the ring from the impact and Knuckles threw his hand down at Yoshi as if to say "Good riddance" before turning back to Luigi. He tried to pick up the plumber, but Luigi grabbed him and thew him into the middle rope. Knuckles landed on it chest-first, and he stood up holding his chest in pain before being turned around by Luigi. He was lifted up for a Suplex, and once upside down, Luigi adjusted his grip until he was holding Knuckles upside down with arms around the body...

..AND HITS THE LUIGI SCREWDRIVER! Knuckles' head bounced off the mat before he rolled out of the ring. Luigi got up and saw Tails leaning against the corner and ran at him, leaping for a Stinger Splash! Tails moved out the way, and Luigi crashed into the corner. The plumbed backed up a bit holding his chest, and Tails took the chance to get on the second turnbuckle...

...and hits a Diving Neckbreaker on Luigi! Tails makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT!

"Luigi manages to kick out at the last second, but he's gotta be more careful or he's going to get taken down!" Church said.

Tails picked up Luigi and placed him in the corner, lifting him up to sit on the top turnbuckle. Tails climbed up the corner until he stood on the top turnbuckle. Tails suddenly wrapped his legs around Luigi's head...

...TOP-ROPE FRANKENSTEINER!

...WAIT! Luigi held onto Tails and continue to sit on the top turnbuckle. Tails flailed around as he hung upside down until Luigi exhibited a great amount of strength and lifted Tails back up to a sitting position on his shoulders! Luigi stood on the turnbuckle...

. **...AND HITS A DIVING POWERBOMB ON TAILS!**

"LUIGI JUST DROVE TAILS TO THE COLD HARD MAT OFF THE TOP!" Church exclaimde.

"YES! Tails..." Sarge began.

Tails bounced off the mat onto his stomach and Luigi rolled him over for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TAILS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"You Just Got...DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Somehow, Tails survives and saves their Tag Team Titles!" Church stated.

Luigi looked frustrated as he saw Yoshi get on the apron. Luigi went over to him and tagged him in to loud boos. Yoshi entered as he waited as Tails slowly stumbled to his feet. Tails stood up and turned around...and was thrown into the air by Yoshi and landed on the mat stomach-first, hit with a Free-Fall! Tails held his abdomen in pain as he rolled over to the corner. Yoshi stood at the adjacent corner and waited as Tails sat in his corner. Yoshi ran full speed...

...AND CRUSHED TAILS WITH THE EGG SCRAMBLER!

"And Tails just got his head scrambled big time!" Church said.

"Yes, his head just got crushed like a melon!" Sarge stated.

Tails was motionless as Yoshi dragged him out of the corner and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TAILS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"WHAT?! How the hell does he keep kicking out?!" Sarge asked.

"The will to not let his title reign end so quickly!" Church said.

Yoshi growled as he stood up and grabbed Tails' arm, dragging him back to the corner. Once there, he climbed up to the second turnbuckle with Tails lying below him. Yoshi steadied himself as he bounced himself up and down on the second ropes...

...Tails suddenly shoots up in a burst of adrenaline and pulls Yoshi's leg from under him! Yoshi falls face-first on the top turnbuckle and goes down to the mat near where Tails laid a bit exhausted. Eventually both slowly made it to their feet, and Tails rushed at Yoshi, only for Yoshi to grab and lift him up for the Yoshi's Paradise...

...Tails manages to land behind Yoshi! Tails leaps at the ropes...

...AND NAILS THE FLYING CHUCK!

"Flying Chuck to Yoshi! This could be Tails' chance!" Church said.

"Oh no! Yoshi, you got to stop him, quick!" Sarge begged.

Tails and Yoshi laid across the mat as Knuckles finally got back on the apron near his corner, and saw the situation. Knuckles began to clap his hand, leading the crowd with him in the clapping before reaching his hand out for a tag. The clapping slowly brought Tails back to reality and he saw the outstretched hand of Knuckles and slowly began to make his way to it. As he crawled, Yoshi came to and saw Tails crawling towards Knuckles. Yoshi stood up and went for Tails...

...TAILS TAGS IN KNUCKLES! The crowd cheers loudly as Knuckles enters and begins laying in vicious punches to the skull of Yoshi, backing him into the ropes before whipping him, but Yoshi reversed and whipped him into the rope. Knuckles bounced off the ropes, and suddenly nailed a Lou Thesz Press on YoshI! He rained down fists on Yoshi's face before getting off, allowing the dino to get up before kicking him in the gut and planting him with a DDT! Knuckles with the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

YOSHI KICKS OUT!

"Knuckles is just on fire right now, the hot tag has put his team back in the ball game!" Church said.

"But soon enough, Yoshi will take them out of the ball game!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles picked up Yoshi, but the dino suddenly pushed Knuckles in the ropes, and Knuckles bounced off them and into a Big Boot from Yoshi! With the echidna down, Yoshi picked him up and lifted him into a Military Press over his head! Yoshi was about do something when Knuckles began to struggle above and suddenly landed behind Yoshi, and nailed a lightning quick Reverse DDT! With Yoshi down, Knuckles quickly climbed the corner and stood on the top! He dived off...

...AND NAILED THE ECHIDNA HEADBUTT!

"Echidna Heabutt connects! The head striking the heart of Yoshi!" Church said.

"Oh no! Not good for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LUIGI COMES IN AND BREAKS UP THE COUNT!

Luigi stands up as Tails enters the ring and hits a Dropkick to the chest of Luigi, knocking him down to the mat! Luigi held his chest in pain as Tails waited for him to get up. When he did, Tails charged at him...

...Luigi ducks the clothesline...

...TAILS CLOTHESLINE THE REF INSTEAD! Tails looked down at the ref in shock, but only for a moment as Luigi lifted him up from behind and hit a Back-to-Belly Backbreaker on him! Tails arched his back and rolled out of the ring and Luigi admired his work and turned around...into a Spinebuster from Knuckles! The echidna kicked the plumber out of the ring a scowle, but was turned around by Yoshi and was dealt a HARD right hand to the jaw, backing him up into the ropes! Yosh whipped him into the adjacent, and tried for a clothesline as he came back, but Knuckles ducked it. Knuckles bounced back to Yoshi as the dino came back...

...AND THEY TAKE EACH OTHER DOWN WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"Tails and Knuckles are down! Luigi and Yoshi are down! The ref's down! EVERYONE IS DOWN!" Church exclaimed.

"These guys are just destroying each other for the Tag Team Titles! Who knows what is going to happen now!" Sarge said.

The scene of the match remained like this with everyone down either inside or outside the ring for about a minute until Luigi was shown moving on the outside. The plumber reached the ringside crew, and grabbed one of the Tag Title belts from them. Luigi stumbled to his feet and to the ring, sliding into the ring. Luigi stood and leaned against the ropes, readying the belt as he waited for Knuckles to get up. Luigi waited as Knuckles began to stir along with Yoshi, and the two slowly made their way to their feet. Luigi grasped the title belt in his hand tightly pulling it back. Knuckles and Yoshi and stood, and Luigi ran forward, swinging the title belt...

...KNUCKLES DUCKS! LUIGI NAILS YOSHI IN THE HEAD WITH THE BELT!

"Plan to screw over Tails and Knuckles; BACKFIRED!" Church said.

"And Yoshi just got his bell run with the belt!" Sarge said.

Yoshi fell back down to the mat as Luigi looked at the downed dino in shock and horror at having clocked his own partner. Anger soon crossed those features as Luigi saw Knuckles get back to his feet and face him. Luigi once again ran at him, and swung the belt, but Knuckles ducked once more, causing Luigi to stumble forward...

..and into a Head Kick from Tails on the apron! Luigi dropped the belt as he stumbled backwards in a daze before being turned around by Knuckles. the echidna placed Luigi between his legs, lifted him up...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE DEEP IMPACT!

"And Luigi just got the Deepest Impact of his entire life!" Church stated.

"Dammit, now Luigi is no longer a factor here!" Sarge said.

Luigi was laid out in the ring as Knuckles stood up, and the echidna looked to the downed Yoshi before motioning to Tails on the apron. The fox nodded and went to the corner as Knuckles did all he could to drag Yoshi over to the corner. Once done, Tails climbed the corner and stood on the top turnbuckle. Tails held both arms up in a pose...dived off...

...AND HITS THE SPIRAL TAP!

"SPIRAL TAP! SPIRAL TAP!" Church said. "Tails just got all of it!"

"Yoshi, kick out! Kick out for the glory of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Sarge stated.

Tails makes the cover on Yoshi as Knuckles keeps watch! The ref managed to come to and slowly made the count!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"TAILS AND KNUCKLES DID IT!" Church exclaimed. "TAILS AND KNUCKLES RETAIN THE TITLES!"

**_You Can Bet There Ain't No Doubt_ **   
**_As The Words Spill From The Mouth Of A Hero_ **   
**_I Can Chase Another Day_ **   
**_Fight You All The Way_ **   
**_Like A Hero_ **   
**_And Together We Stand Strong No Matter How_ **   
**_No One Can Bring Us Down..._ **

**("Sonic Heroes Theme" by Crush 40)**

"Here are your winners, and STILL UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the winners were announced, with several Luigi fans booing the results. Tails got off of Yoshi and jumped in celebration while Knuckles clenched his fists tightly in victory. Knuckles exited the ring and grabbed the title in the ring and then the title held at ringside. He entered the ring, handed Tails his title belt and the two raised their belts in the air.

"Tails and Knuckles pull it off!" Church said. "Despite bringing in the dino monster, Yoshi, Tails and Knuckles are successful in their first defense, and show that they are the real deal as champion!"

"Luigi and Yoshi were screwed here!" Sarge said. "Yoshi got illegally hit with the belt! Those anthros shouldn't have won, or even walk out as champions!"

"You are forgetting that Luigi was the one who tried to use the belt to cheat." Church said. "This is their fault this happened, and Tails and Knuckles still remain on top of the tag team mountain."

Tails and Knuckles climbed opposite turnbuckles and raised their titles in the air for the mostly cheering crowd, celebrating a bit more before getting off and exiting the ring. As they walked up the ramp, Luigi slowly came to and sat up, and saw Tails and Knuckles leaving with their titles. Groaning, Luigi slammed a fist on the mat muttering "Dammit!" Tails and Knuckles raise their titles in the air one last time on the stage.

"Luigi is NOT liking this result, but once again, got no one to blame but himself!" Church said. "And this puts the Mushroom Kingdom 0 for 2 so far in the night!"

"This is NOT going to sit well with Mario at all!" Sarge said. "I can only imagine how pissed the great Red is!"

"Maybe we'll see later, but for now, congratulations to Tails and Knuckles for a successful first title defense." Church said.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2000** _

_**Royal Rumble Moments: Going the Whole Distance** _

"2000 was a year of BIG change, of true change within the company." Force stated. "It was like the changing of the guard, so to speak, as the stars of old slowly faded as new big time stars began to take their place. And all of that begin in 2000 at Royal Reckoning...with the Royal Rumble Match."

"For the first four years of my career, there was a big frustration in them." Red said. "Whereas as Ash in WWE always seemed to come up short in Toon Title matches before WrestleMania X8, I always fell short of getting myself a World Title Match. Whether it was against Trunks, Kefka, Wolfgang, or even in the Royal Rumble Match, I got so far but always came up short, failing to get myself that coveted World Title Match. It was...very angering to me, because if I could just get that chance, I knew I could win. And I was determined to get that chance at the 2000 Rumble finally, but..."

_The crowd waited for the first entrant to come out as their anticipation grew and grew for the upcoming match. Suddenly...the Trainer Red theme plays as the crowd gives out extremely loud cheers as Red came out onto the stage from the back. He looked out to the crowd for a few moments before taking a deep breath, tilting his hat forward before walking down the ramp._

_#1 Red_

_"Introducing the particpant who enters at #1, from Pallet Town, Kanto,, weighing in at 232 lbs., "Pokemon Trainer" Red!_

_"Red has been put in the WORST entry number to be in for this match!" Mickey said. "Now if he wants to get the World Title Match he wants so badly, he liteally has to go through 29 other guys to do so!"_

_"It's impossible!" Pete said. "Just can't happen! NO ONE in UCA history has done it before, and it ain't going to start with some punk-ass trainer!"_

_"Hey, you can't count him out just yet Pete!" Mickey said. "Anything can happen, you know!"_

"After losing to Wolfgang on an episode of Monday Night Flame, I was forced to enter the Rumble from the VERY START, the #1 entry." Red stated. "Before 2000, there were one or two times that a guy entered the UCA Rumble at an extremely low number and won, like Aladdin in 1995 at #5, but from #1...it seemed just about impossible. And some part of me thought that as well. But...I was determined, I was hungry, and I didn't care if it was impossible. I wanted that World Title match, and I'd be damned if I didn't do all I could to get it, #1 or not. So, it began..."

_Red had Jerry on the top turnbuckle, and was trying to throw him over the top to the outside, but Jerry held onto the ropes and kept himself on the top. Red kept trying to push Jerry with all of his might, but was suddenly attacked by Tom from behind. Tom pulled Red away from Jerry, but Red suddenly nailed the cat with a right hand, and the two began trading blows in the ring. Jerry suddenly attacked Red from behind and the cat and mouse double-teamed Red until grabbing him and throwing him over the top rope..._

_...but Red held onto the ropes! His legs dangled just over the floor for a few seconds before he pulled himself onto the apron and rolled back in the ring!_

_..._

_Wolfgang pummeled Red in the corner with vicious left and rights before pulling him in for a Short-Arm Clothesline! Wolfgang pulled him back up and hit a quickly Powerslam on him! Wolfgang smirked as he backed up a bit, waiting as Red pulled himself back onto his feet with the ropes. Once up, Wolfgang ran and went for a Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick), but Red moved out of the way! Wolfgang got himself crotched on the top rope as a result..._

_..AND RED FLINGS WOLFGANG OVER THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE!_

_..._

_Red leaned against the ropes in exhaustion as Sephiroth came after him, but shot a leg out and kicked him the gut. Red nailed a few rights to the face of Sephiroth, and tried to whip, but Sephiroth reversed and whipped him into the corner instead. Sephiroth ran at him, but Red caught him with his foot, and tried to run at him. Sephiroth caught Red with an Uppercut, knocking Red to the ground and rolled to the ropes. Red stood against them, and Sephiroth clothesline him over them..._

_...but Red landed on the apron! Red stood up and Sephiorth tried to go after him once more, but Red pulled the rope down and caused Sephiroth to fly over them to the ground!  
_

_"Red is fighting with all he's got!" Mickey shouted. "Somehow he's still in this! He wants that Final Clash main event BAD!"_

_"That damn trainer has had so many close calls, but he keeps hanging on!" Pete said. "But he can't last forever!"_

"Red was going through hell in that match, but he kept hanging on." Force stated. "There were so many times when it felt like he was gone, but he stayed in there. No doubt that it was the opportunity at the World Title that kept him going. He didn't want it to slip through his fingers again like all those times before, so even if he was starting from #1, he just kept fighting and fighting, and defying the odds! And eventually, it came down to two...but it was who were the two that mattered...

_Spongebob tried to go for the Bikini Bottom on Red, but Red elbowed him in the head, causing him to let go of Red. The trainer Dropkicked Bob in the knee, causing him to stumble, and Blue grabbed him from behind and threw him over the top rope! Spongebob is eliminated as the crowd stands on its feet! Blue stood on one side of the ring and slowly looked over to the exhausted Red, who was now leaning agasint the corner panting heavily._

_"We are down to the final two, and can it get any bigger!" Mickey said. "The No. 1 entrant Red! The No. 30 entrant Blue! One of these Pokemon trainers will get a first-class ticket to Final Clash!"_

_"You can feel the bad blood between these rivals, the desire!" Pete said. "Both are close to a dream, both will do all they can to win!"_

"It came down to me and Blue in the Royal Rumble, and it kind of exemplified that change that 2000 represented." Red said. "And even with my record against Blue, I could see the fire in his eyes, the desire, the hunger, just as strong as mine, and I knew there was a chance that Blue could take me down then and there..."

_Clips are shown of the final two in 2000! Blue nails a One-Handed Bulldog on Red! Red hits a Diving Neckbreaker on Blue! Blue clotheslines his rival over the top rope, but Red hangs onto the ropes! Red Back Body Drops Blue over the top, but he lands on apron! Blue hits a Diving Crossbody on Red! Red witha n Evenflow DDT! Blue throws Red over, but the trainer hangs on! Emerald Flowsion by Red on Blue! Red kicks Blue over, but Blue again lands on the apron! Blue with a Powerbomb!_

_"These two are just relentless!" Mickey stated. "These two are going at it like no others! They are giving it their all! They want that main event BAD!"_

_"These two are jut destroying each other, all for this chance!" Pete said. "But Blue's the fresher guy! He's got the advantage! How long can Red last?!"_

_..._

_Red and Blue traded blows in the middle of the ring for several moments until Red got the better of Blue and dazed him before bouncing him off the ropes back to Blue. Blue nailed him in the leg with a Dropkick! Red stumbled forward, and Blue took the chance to hook both arms, and lift him up..._

_...Red used the momentum to flip over Blue and landed back-to-back with him...he hooked him up..._

_...AND HITS THE POKE-FLOW!_

_"POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW OUT OF NOWHERE!" Mickey excalimed. "RED GOT HIM!"_

_"NOW ALL RED HAS TO DO IS THROW BLUE OVER!" Pete stated._

_..._

_Red tried to fling Blue over the top rope, but Blue held onto the ropes! Blue nailed an elbow to Red's head, backing him up away from Blue. Blue went over to Red, but Red suddenly shot out his leg for a Superkick! Blue ducked it in time and kicked Red in the gut, and quickly lifted him up for a Suplex, but Red landed behind him. Blue turned around and was lifted onto Red's shoulders. Blue elbowed Red's head several times, dazing him. Blue got off and landed in front of Red..._

_...he hooked up Red's arms...he lifted him up until he was upside down in the air..._

_...AND DRIVES HIM DOWN HEAD-FIRST WITH THE SHELL SHOCK DDT (Lifting Double Underhook Spike DDT)!_

_"THE SHELL SHOCK DDT! BLUE FINALLY HIT IT!" Mickey shouted. "RED MAY BE OUT!"_

_"YES! BLUE DID IT! BLUE FINALLY DID IT!" Pete cheered._

"Those two just tore the house down on that night." Force stated. "They just gave it their absolute all and it equated to over ten minutes of pure awesomeness! They always did have great chemistry with each other. The battle between went so long, no one even knew if they were going to beat each other on this night, until..."

_Red stood on the apron and Blue threw a right to knock him off, but Red caught it and nailed a right of his own to Blue, backing him up a bit. Red quickly climbed the corner to the top and dived off, but Blue moved out of the way! Red landed on his feet and tuned around to a kick to the gut from Blue! Blue hooked the arms once again and tried to go for a second Shell Shock DDT, but Red spun out of it in time. Blue threw a clothesline but Red ducked it. Blue turned to face Red.._

_...AND GOT A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW FROM RED! Blue stumbled about the ring, competely out of it! Red grabbed Blue's head..._

**_...AND THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE TO THE OUTSIDE!_   _THE CROWD EXPLODES AS RED FALLS BACK TO THE MAT AS TEARS SPILL FROM HIS EYES!_**

_"Here is your winner of the 2000 Royal Rumble Match, RED!"_

_"RED DID IT! RED HAS PULLED OFF THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mickey exclaimed. "RED HAS GONE COAST TO DAMN COAST TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_"THIS IS UNREAL! I NEVER THOUGH THIS KID COULD PULL IT OFF!" Pete said. "IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE, BUT THE KID LASTED OVER AN HOUR TO DO IT!"_

_"RED HAS PUNCHED HIS GOLDEN TICKET TO FINAL CLASH!" Mickey shouted. "FINALLY, RED GETS TO LIVE HIS DREAM! FINALLY RED GETS HIS WORLD TITLE MATCH!"_

"65 minutes, 33 seconds..." Red said. "The was the amount of time I spent in the Royal Rumble match before winning it. To this day, it still stands as the longest time anyone ever lasted in the Rumble, and it was that day I set myself on the path to legend status. People come to me and ask "How did you do it?" To be honest, sometimes I don't know how, but I just kept going. I kept going despite what I went through so I could fulfill my dream, and I pulled it off! It was one of the most memorable moments of my career, and no doubt one of the most emotional ever for me. I will never forget Royal Reckoning 2000...the night I made my dreams come true...the night I went the distance..."

_The final shot is of Red in the middle of the ring on his knees, tears of joy spilling from his eyes as he looked up and raised a fist into the air, fireworks going off above him as he shouted "I DID IT!"_

* * *

_A/N: IT'S HEEEEERRRREEEE! THE FIRST PART OF ROYAL RECKONING IS HERE! THE PPV YOU HAVE ALL WAITED FOR HAS ARRIVED! I worked so hard on this part, and these are only the undercard matches for the most part, who knows hard the rest of the matches will be?! But regardless, I hope you enjoy this start of this PPV everyone! It wasn't easy, and it will likely get harder, but I think this was a great start to Royal Reckoning! I hope you all also enjoyed the UCA Rewind!_

_Now make sure to leave a review after you read this, reviews are appreciated my friends! If you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know and I will consider them! Until next time, catch ya later!_


	14. Royal Reckoning Part 2

 

 

 

 

_**Universal Character Association: Royal Reckoning** _

* * *

The Titantron showed the backstage area, which had Jason Krueger sitting on one of the crate, IC Title over his shoulder and a water bottle in the other, having just watched the  _UCA Rewind_ on Red's 2000 Rumble victory. Jason chcukled maniacally before taking a swig from his water bottle, before smirking sinsterly.

"Hehe...Red's historic Royal Rumble victory..." Jason spoke. "The night he shockingly went from #1 to all the way to victory. 65 minutes, 33 seconds...a truly unbelievable time...it's never been done before or again in UCA...until tonight...hehehehe, Red's victory will not compare to mine when I accomplish it! I will do exactly what Red did, and do it in even GRANDER style! I mean, did Red go through a match before winning his Rumble, like I just did?! NO! 65 minutes? I could break that IN MY SLEEP! Red's time is up...and his past victory will be eclipsed by the maniacal maniac known...as Jason Krueger...by a landslide. I mean, I already retained my Intercontinental Title tonight! I can sure as hell do this with ease!"

"Man, you really must be crazy." Jason turned his head to see Senji coming up to him, Hardcore Title in hand. "I mean, you have to be if you honestly think you are going to do all that just like that?! I mean, even I know that winning the Rumble ain't going to be easy, it will be a hell of a challenge! But I certainly will welcome the challenge! And if I could be brutally honest...you got NO CHANCE in hell of winning this! All the the men in wrestling who won the Rumble from #1-Red, Ash, Shawn Michaels, Scorpion, Simon the Digger, Rojo Bat, Chris Benoit-didn't compete in a match beforehand. They were all fresh, as they needed to be to pull such a feat off. You...you already exhausted a lot of energy in your match earlier, and you won't have enough for this. You'll likely have a great performance, hard not to know that...but heh, you'll just fall short...Dead-Center."

"So like you to doubt me, just like everyone else..." Jason chuckled. "You think because of a simple match I had before, that's going to keep me from my victory...well I'm sorry, little Deadman...BUT YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG ABOUT IT! Hehe, then again, I shouldn't be so surprised you are wrong...after all, hehe, you DID faaaaaaiiilllll to keep your little police friends alive all those years ago...oh how ashamed they must be of you to once again get things wrong..."

Senji's eyes alit with anger. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Senji went to make a move on Jason, but stopped when he saw somebody...

...and Starforce Megaman and Johnny Cage walked up beside Jason, staring down Senji who just growled at them.

"So Senji...want to try to hurt Jason here?" Megaman questioned. "Because if you hurt him, then you get US to deal with."

"Yeah, you ain't going to keep this bad dude from the Rumble!" Cage smirked. "So try something, and we'll kick your ass, Rookie Revolution-style!"

"...So this is how you do things?" Senji scoffed. "Too much of a pussy to deal with me on your own and have to have others fight with you to win?"

"I like to call it having an ace in the pocket." Jason smirked.

"You know what, I wouldn't mind kicking all your asses here and now, but that doesn't accomplish anything." Senji stated. "I'll kick all your asses in the Rumble when it counts! I'm going to show you all that your Rookie Revolution talk is nothing but a bunch of crap."

Senji walked away from the trio, who remained in their position until Jason turned to his fellow RR members.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Jason stated."I could have taken him on my own."

"Yeah, we know, and we of the UCA branch do tend to deal with our problems on our own, but we make sure to stand united here when we need to." Megaman stated.

"Yeah, and guess what? That so-called Deadman went running for the hills!" Cage exclaimed. "So much for being a badass!"

"Let's hope you can keep that unity in the Rumble match." Lightning said as she came up to them. "This match personifies the every man for himself aspect, and that can override your unity for a second if you see an opportunity too tempting to pass up. So make sure not to lose sight of the goal here."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be sure to dominate the Rumble here." Starforce Megaman smirked. "Just concentrate on retaining your title against those two decrepit hags, Peach and Tifa! Lords know hold the Women's Title will get if one of them gets their hand on it."

"It won't be a problem." Lightning replied, adjusting the title on her shoulder. "Beating those two will be easy since they don't have what it takes anymore. I'm going to put Peach down for not staying away from UCA when she should have, and I'm paying Tifa back for her slanderous words against our great general, Souichi! They are going to pay...at my hands..."

"Go get him girl!" Cage encouraged, patting her on the back. "Give them that strike of pink lightning that they will never, ever recover from!"

Lightning nodded at her fellow RR members before making her way down the halls and towards the ring.

* * *

The scene on the Titantron changes to the interview area where we see Tucker with a seemingly happier mood on him as held a mic to his lips.

"Hey guys and gals, it's Tucker here, and FINALLY, I get the RIGHT person to interview, instead of being handed crappy interviews!" Tucker stated. "A person that could only be interviewed by the hot bachelor himself, ME! So without any further ado, please allow me to introduce this sexy piece of ass, Tifa Lockhart!"

Tifa came onto the screen as the crowd could be heard cheering with some audible boos mixed in, the Final Fantasy girl having an annoyed frown on her face. Before Tucker could speak, Tifa grabbed Tucker's hand and pulled this mic to her lips.

"Before we do this, Tucker, let me tell you this..." Tifa stated. "If you make any lewd remark, innuendo, or sexual statements to me...I will knock you the hell out for the rest of the night! You got it?"

Tucker gulped before nodding slowly. "I hear ya..."

"Good, we're clear on that." Tifa nodded. "So let's get this going, shall we?"

"Alright then." Tucker sighed. "Tifa, you are moments away from competing in a Triple Threat Match for the UCA Women's Title, and you are just coming off cutting perhaps one of the best promos of your career, something that can only be described as a 'Pipebomb.' You verbally assaulted the Rookie Revolution, calling out their leader, Souichi, for using the Revolution and its member as just a way to elevate himself to main-event status without all the hard work. What drove you to say all you said that night?"

"I said what I said that night because I had been constantly hearing Souichi and the Revolution trash us veterans day in and day out with so-called 'Pipebombs.'" Tifa said with air quotes. "They disrespect us, they trash all over careers and our skills, they try to make us out at the bad guys. Well I heard enough, and I decided that it was time for the veterans to fight back. That it was time for me to give the Revolution a piece of their own medicine, to make them go through what they make us go through. And that's what I did. I dealt a HUGE verbal blow to the Rookie Revolution, saying everything I felt was the truth. It was a moment that caught the attention of the entire Fiction Wrestling world, and opened eyes to the Rookie Revolution, to what it's really all about: Souchi stroking his own ego, and trying to create a shortcut to the top. That he's just a spoiled brat who didn't get what he wanted, and is now trying to get it through this. I've found that A LOT of people agreed with me, that I made them see things in new lights, and I felt proud. Proud that I showed that we veterans aren't going to simply let these ungrateful, disrespectful people walk all over us. Show them that we will fight back verbally...and physically. I already did the verbal blow to the Revolution...now's it's time to deal the physical blow to them with this match tonight."

"Well Tifa, you got a lot of momentum on your side." Tucker noted. "Your coming off the heels of the mind-shattering promo, and a victory over WWL's Princess Elise at Best in the World. How do you feel about your chances in the Triple Threat?"

"I feel GREAT about my chances here, and why shouldn't I be?" Tifa stated. "I got all the momentum in the world, I got great wrestling experience, I'm still as good as I was years ago, and I got all the drive and determination to do it! Lightning wants to proclaim herself the greatest Women's Champion despite the work of several UCA greats? Peach wants to be a cocky bitch and try to strengthen the Mushroom Kingdom's hold on UCA? Well, I am here to burst BOTH of their bubbles! I am here to take them both down, and bring class and honor back to the UCA Women's Championship! Tonight, I climb the top of the mountain not just for me, but for all the fans who are tired of these two! Tonight, I knock Peach off her damn high horse! Tonight, I teach Lightning about respect! Tonight, I will knock both of them out, and become a SIX-TIME Women's Champion!"

With that Tifa made her way off-screen, and that was when Tucker spoke.

"Hey, after you win that title, you can party with the Tucker all night long!" Tucker said lewdly. "Bow chicka bow-"

Tucker never finished his catchphrase as Tifa suddenly came back on-screen and nailed him with the Premium Heart! Tucker was immediately laid out on the floor as Tifa glared at him with a disgusted frown before making her way down to the ring. Tucker weakly lifted his head up as she left.

"Totally...worth it..." Tucker muttered before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Tucker just HAD to get that remark in, and it got him knocked out by Tifa." Church shook his head. "He NEVER learns. On a more important note, Tifa is determined! She is driven! She wants to win here tonight and put a lot of people in their place!"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that that won't happen tonight!" Sarge said. "Against great Reds such as Lightning and Peach, Tifa will just fall short!"

"There's a reason Tifa is a 5x Women's Champion, Sarge." Church stated. "She's a tremendous wrestler, and she knows what it takes to win these matches! Lightning should be the one worried about what might happen!"

"Even I have to agree with you, this is not looking good for the Women's Champion!" Sarge said.

"Can Lightning survive and keep the gold with the Revolution?" Church asked. "We're about to find out right now."

_**She's A Killa Queen** _   
_**She'll Break Your Heart** _   
_**Tear It Apart** _   
_**Just To Watch You Scream** _   
_**She Longs For The Fight** _   
_**The Blood In The Night** _   
_**The Killer You Fear In Your Dreams** _   
_**She's a Killa Queen** _

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd booed viciously as Peach came out with a stoic expression on her face. She looked out to the booing crowd for a few moments before smirking and turning her back to them and raised her arms Laycool-style. She then mader her way down the ramp haughtily, with signs such as "Damsels in Distress Don't Belong Here" and "Peach - Overrated Just Like Mario." Peach entered the ring and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, motioning that the title was coming to her.

"The record seven-time Women's Champion is finally getting the title shot she won at Ragnarok last month." Church said. "But she thought it would be a singles match, but it has now turned into a Triple Threat."

"That stupid Tifa stuck her nose where it didn't belong, and now has hijacked Peach's title match!" Sarge stated. "Peach is so angry about that."

"But if last week was any indication, Peach is determined not to be made into a third wheel!" Church said. "Tifa and Lightning better not get caught up in their personal problems with each other, or Peach may take advantage."

**_Hold On To Me Love_ **   
**_You Know I Can't Stay Long_ **   
**_All I Wanted To Say Was I Love You And I'm Not Afraid_ **   
**_Can You Hear Me?_ **   
**_Can You Feel Me In Your Arms_ **   
**_Holding My Last Breath_ **   
**_Safe Inside Myself_ **   
**_Are All My Thoughts Of You_ **   
**_Sweet Raptured Light It Ends Here Tonight_ **

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd gave a big mixed reaction, about 75/25 cheer/boo ratio, as Tifa came out onto the stage, decked in her Advent Children attire, a determined expression on her face. She shook her hands a bit before shadow boxing on the stage for a bit before throwing her first forward, pyro going off beside her as she did so. Tifa made her way down the ramp as fans held up signs like "The New Pipebomb Dropper" and "Tifa Can Knock Me Out Anytime." Tifa slid into the ring and ran at the ropes, raising her fist as she did so.

"Tifa has come here tonight with one intention: win the Women's Title and shut the Rookie Revolution up!" Church stated. "Tifa got involved when she took offense to some of Lightning's comments about being the best female wrestler."

"Everything unfortunately snowballed from there, and despite Lightning's efforts, Tifa beat Peach and got herself into this match." Sarge stated. "It was an event that made Lightning's defense even harder!"

"Tifa laid a verbal blow to the Revolution six days ago, and she wants to deal a physical one here tonight by taking the Women's Title from them!" Church said.

_**Maybe I Want You To Hate Me  
** **So Sick Of Your Point Of View  
I Hope You Choke On The Irony  
That You're Criticizing Me  
When You're The One To Blind To See  
The Forest Through The Trees  
You're Playing The Saint  
Just Playing The Saint  
** _ **Just Playing The Saint  
** **You Can't Judge** **Me**

**("Playing The Saint" by Digital**   **Summer)**

The crowd gave a huge mixed reaction as well, about a 70/30 cheer/boo ratio, as Lightning came out onto the stage, Women's Title over her shoulder. She looked out to the crowd for a few moments with an emotionless expression before raising her title high with one hand, turning around and pointing to the RR initials on the back of her jacket. She walked down the ramp as fans held up signs such as "Rookie Revolution Rules" and "Feel the Lightning Strike." Lighting entered the ring, raising her title high into the air as she walked to her corner.

"The Women's Champion is at a distinct disadvantage here tonight!" Church stated. "She has no champion's advantage, and she has a 66% chance of losing her title! She doesn't even have to be involved in the decision!"

"Lightning has shown her great dislike of the situation she's in, but like a real champion, she's accepting it and looking to show why she is the superior female of the three!" Sarge said.

"It will definitely be a tall order, as this will no doubt be Lightning's toughest test to date as champion!" Church stated.

Each women stood in their respective corner as the ring announcer stood in the middle of the ring and soon began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following is a Triple Threat Match...and it is for the UCA Women's Championship!" The crowd cheered as he spoke those words.

"Introducing the challengers. First, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs. She is the most iconic princess in the history of video games, featured in every Mario game since its inception. She is a record seven-time UCA Women's Champion, and Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!"

The crowd booed as Peach raised her arms in a haughty manner while wearing an irritating smirk on her face, the crowd chanting "Peach Sucks Balls! Peach Sucks Ball! Peach Sucks Ball!"

"Next, from Edge, weighing in at 133 lbs. She is the original Final Fantasy girl of Fiction Wrestling, featured in the critically acclaimed and best-selling video game Final Fantasy VII. She is a five-time UCA Women's Champion, and the master of the Premium Heart punch, Tifa Lockhart!"

The crowd gave out the same mixed reaction as before, mostly cheers, as Tifa raised both of her fists into the air, eyes flaring with determination.

"And finally from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs. She is the featured protagonist in the latest installment in the main Final Fantasy series, Final Fantasy XIII, the fastest-selling Final Fantasy game ever, and she is the reigning, defending UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

The crowd also gave her a mixed reaction as Lightning raised the title over head, the same emotionless expression on her face as she stared down her two challengers. She gave the ref her title who would then proceed to raise the title into the air for all to see.

"There it is, people, the richest prize in the Women's Division, the prize these women are going to fight tooth and nail for!" Church said.

The ref handed the title to ringside and after checking to see if the girls were all ready, rang the bell. As soon as he rang the bell, Lightning slid out of the ring, causing her two opponents to glare at him. Lightning just stared at them emotionlessly and motioned for them to go at if they felt like it. Tifa and Peach glared at the Champ before turning their focus on each other, getting face-to-face with each other. Words and a bit of trash talk was exchanged for a bit until Peach shoved Tifa away hard. Frowning, Tifa immediately responded with a hard right to the face of Peach. Tifa began hitting hard fist s to Peach, backing her up into the corner before grabbing her and whipping her, but Peach reversed and whipped Tifa into the adjacent corner. Peach ran after Tifa, but Tifa caught her with an elbow, backing the princess up. Tifa nailed a clothesline on Peach, and when Peach got back up, she was hit with a Dropkick to the chest from Tifa! Tifa made the cover! 1...2...Lightning slides in and breaks the count with a punch to the face! Tifa got up angrily and glared as Lightning slid out once more and just looked emotionlessly at her.

"Lightning broke up the count and slid back outside the ring!" Church said. "Lightning is letting these two take each other out and make sure she doesn't lose!"

"Smart by Lightning! She's letting them do her work for her while making sure she still wins!" Sarge stated.

Tifa glared at Lightning for a few more moments before picking up Peach, but the Princess suddenly gave her a European Uppercut, staggering Tifa back a bit. Peach grabbed her and tried for a Scoop Slam, but Tifa landed behind her and pushed her into the ropes. Peach bounced off them, and Tifa went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Peach ducked it. Tifa turned around and was kicked in the gut by the Princess, who proceeded to nail a Swinging Neckbreaker on the Final Fantasy girl! Peach covers! 1...2...Lightning again slides in to break up the count! Lightning quickly rolled out of the ring as Peach looked angrily at the champion!

"Again Lightning breaks the count and gets out of dodge!" Church said.

"Lightning is thinking like a true Red, I am so proud!" Sarge stated.

Lightning just gave her same emotionless look as Peach glared at her bit before picking up Tifa, but Tifa suddenly nailed a surprise knee to Peach's gut. Stunned, Peach then took a hard right to the face from Tifa, knocking her back a bit. Tifa went to grab her, but Peach suddenly nailed a right of her own to Tifa. Tifa nailed a right in retaliation and the two began to trade blows in the middle of the ring. Lightning got on the apron and began enjoying the scene before her with a smirk on her face. The two continued to trade blows until they both noticed Lightning on the apron. Lightning's smirk disappeared as the two vets looked at her before Tifa looked at Peach, nodding to Lightning. Peach nodded and they grabbed Lightning by the hair and threw her into the ring!

"Aaaahhh! Did Tifa and Peach just throw Lightning into the ring TOGETHER?!" Sarge questioned.

"If there's one thing these two share, it's a disdain for Lightning, and it's showing here!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning scrambled to her feet, where she was greeted by a shot to the face from Tifa, sending her into a right hand from Peach. Lightning stumbled around into another right from Tifa, and then took a right from Peach, and the two took turns laying hard rights into Lightning. Tifa nailed a particularly hard fist to Lightning's face, and Lightning then took a Dropkick from Peach! Lightning stumbled up to her feet, and took a Bicycle Kick to the jaw from Tifa! The Champ was laid out as the two vets picked Lightning up, placing her in Front Facelocks...

...AND HIT A DOUBLE SUPLEX ON HER! Lightning arched her back as Tifa kicked her out of the ring with a scowl...

...AND PEACH ROLL HER UP FROM BEHIND IN A SCHOOL BOY!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out!

"Peach tried to steal one there the moment Lightning was taken care of!" Church said.

"Every woman for herself!" Sarge stated.

Both got back to their feet and Tifa caught Peach with a kick to the gut and placed her in a DDT position, but Peach spun out of it and tried to go for a Clothesline! Tifa ducked it and bounced off the ropes as Peach turned around, and Tifa hit a Flying Shoulder Block on Peach! Tifa bounced off the ropes once more as Peach got back up, and went for a Spinning Wheel Kick! But Peach ducks it! Tifa crashes to the mat, and when she gets to her feet, Peach nails her in the face with a Knee Trembler! Tifa falls to the mat before Peach picks her up and quickly nailed a STO! Peach with the cover!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out!

Peach picked up Tifa and nailed a few rights to herface backing her up into the corner before whipping her into the adjacent one. Peach ran at Tifa, but Tifa caught her with her foot to the jaw. Peach staggered back and Tifa ran at her, but Peach caught her with a Reverse Atomic Drop! Tifa held her backside in pain as Peach bounced off the ropes towards Tifa. Peach went for a clothesline, but Tifa lifted her up into the air and nailed a Flapjack! Paech stumbled to her feet holding her face when Tifa hooked her arms from behind...

...AND NAILED A BRIDGING TIGER SUPLEX! THE PIN!

"Nice Tiger Suplex from Tifa, and she's got it bridged for the win!" Church said.

1...

2...

Lightning pulls Tifa out of the ring by the leg!

"Yes, Lightning saves the match and her title like a Red should!" Sarge stated.

Tifa tried to recover but Lightning grabbed her and threw her hard into the steel steps knocking them over. Lightning glared at the downed Tifa before sliding back into the ring as Peach got back to her feet. Lightning stood up and nailed a Dropkick to the back of Peach's head! Peach fell to the mat holding her head before she stumbled back up, at which point Lightning hooked her up from behind...

...AND PLANTED HER WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUBSTER!

"And Peach just gets planted on her face by the champion!" Church said.

"Rookie Revolution may be keeping the title here!" Sarge stated.

Lightning covers Peach!

1...

2...

Peach kicks out!

Lightning frowned at this before deciding to mount Peach and lay down vicious rights to her face shouting "JUST RETIRE ALREADY, YOU OLD HAG!" She delivered a final right to Peach's face before picking her up and placing her against the corner, delivering a few Shoulder Rams to the gut before lifiting Peach onto the top turnbuckle. She tried to climb up there, but Peach suddenly began to nail hard rights to the face, eventually backing Lightning away from the corner. Peach stood on top...

...AND HIT AN OVER CASTLE ON LIGHTNING! Both women were laid out for a few moments before they began to stir and slowly stood up. Lightning rushed at Peach, but Peach executed a Drop Toe Hold on her! Peach quickly transitioned herself...

...AND LOCKED IN A BOSTON CRAB!

"BOSTON CRAB! Peach with the submission on Lightning! Peach going for the tap out!" Church said.

"Oh my, if Lightning taps, this will be a huge blow to the Revolution!" Sarge stated.

Lightning cried out in pain as she clawed at the mat, Lightning pulling back on her legs as hard as she can shouting "Tap out, you stupid bitch! Tap out!" Lightning shook her head in refusal and tried to move to the ropes, but Peach was not moving an inch! She kept the hold in the center and wrenched the hold even harder, causing Lightning to cry out louder in pain! Lightning held her hand up, shaking it wildly...

...TIFA COMES IN AND SPEARS PEACH, BREAKING THE HOLD! Peach was laid out as Tifa hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Peach kicks out before three!

"My God, where the hell did Tifa come from?!" Church exclaimed.

"I don't know, but how dare she nearly Spear our Princess in two!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa picked up Peach and nailed a few knees to her gut before whipping her, but Peach reversed and whipped Tifa into the ropes instead. Peach went for a Back Body Drop on Tifa, but Tifa leaped over her and bounced off the ropes as Peach stood up and turned around. Tifa nailed Peach with a Front Dropkick to the chest, sending her to the mat. Peach tried to get to her feet, but Tifa picked up, lifted her onto her shoulder...

...AND HITS AN EMERALD FLOWSION!

"Beautiful Emerald Flowsion by Tifa, very few I have seen done better!" Church said.

"Well, Peach wishes it wasn't so beautiful..." Sarge mumbled.

Tifa hooks the leg of Peach!

1...

...

2...

...

Lightning comes in and breaks up the count!

Lightning picked up Tifa and tried for a right hand, but Tifa blocked it and began laying in right hands of her own to Lightning, backing her up into the ropes. After a few more shots, Tifa ran at the ropes and bounced off them, running at Lightning...Lightning sidestepped and threw Tifa over the top rope! Tifa landed on the apron though, and nailed Lightning in the face with a punch when she turned around. She grabbed the Champ, and tried for a Suplex on the outside, but Lightning did her best to not get lifted up. After a few tries, Lightning began to hit Tifa in the gut, forcing her to let go and then nailed a hard shot to the gut, bending her over. Lightning grabbed the ropes and launched herself over and them and Tifa...

...grabbed Tifa's head on the way down...

...AND NAILS THE LIGHTNING FLASH ON THE RING APRON!

"HOLY CRAP!" Church exclaimed. "LIGHTNING JUST DRILLED TIFA'S FACE INTO THE APRON!"

"AND IT WOULD BE A MIRACLE IF TIFA'S BEAUTY WASN'T GONE AFTER THAT!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh as Tifa fell off the apron holding her face in pain. Lightning just glared at Tifa on the ground before moving to the ring...

...when Peach hits a Baseball Slide on Lightning from inside the ring, sending her back-first into the barricade! Lightning slumped to the ground as Paech slid out of the ring and picked Lightning up, slamming her face into the barricade. Not satisfied, Peach slammed her head over and over again into the steel barricade like a rubber ball, until she picked up Lightning, and went to whip her into the post...

...but Lightning reverses and whips Peach instead, sending her face-first into the steel post! Peach falls to the ground laid out while Lightning glares at her before moving to Tifa. She picked the girl up...

...WHEN TIFA SUDDENLY FLAPJACKS HER ACROSS THE BARRICADE!

"Damn, it's warfare here on the outside of the ring!" Church exclaimed.

"Shows how much these three women want this title!" Sarge stated. "They want it bad!"

Lightning fell to the ground holding her chest in pain before being lifted up by Tifa and thrown into the ring. Tifa slid in as well and made the cover on Lightning!

1...

...

2...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT!

Tifa frowned for a second before picking Lightning and nailing a Scoop Slam on the Champ. She then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop across Lightning's throat. She picked up Lightning once more and whipped her into the ropes, and when she bounced off them, Tifa lifted her up...

...spun around...

...LIGHTNING GRABS TIFA'S HEAD MID-SPIN AND HITS A DDT ON HER!

"REVERSAL! REVERSAL!" Church exclaimed. "Lightning reversed the Powersoul into a DDT!"

"Ladies and gentleman, that's all she wrote!" Sarge stated.

Tifa fell to the mat in a crumpled heap before being pinned by Lightning!

1...

...

2...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"No, that is NOT all she wrote!" Church stated.

Lightning growled at the kickout before standing up and began stomping the living hell out of Tifa before picking her up and placing her in the corner. She lifted Tifa onto the top turnbuckle and nailed a few rights to her face before climbing up there as well. She grabbed Tifa and lifted her until they were both standing on the top face-to-face. She hooked up Tifa...

...Tifa suddenly nailed Lightning in the with a few elbows, forcing her to let go! With Lightning stunned, it was time for Tifa to hook Lightning up...

**...AND HITS A ROCK BOTTOM OFF THE TOP ROPE!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "TIFA JUST TOOK A PAGE OUT OF THE ROCK'S BOOK AND NAILED A ROCK BOTTOM OFF THE TOP!"

"OH NO, LIGHTNING JUST GO DESTROYED THERE!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd goes wild as Lightning was laid out and Tifa crawled over to her and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LIGHTNING GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPE!

"Lightning somehow manages to save her title with a foot on the rope!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! Lightning manages to keep the title away from that dirtbag, Tifa!" Sarge cheered.

Tifa looked in disbelief before sighing and stood up, picking up Lightning to her feet. When she did, though. Peach slid in and pushed Lightning into Tifa, knocking her down! Lightning stumbled on her feet until Peach grabs her from behind...

...AND NAILS A GERMAN SUPLEX! PEACH BRIDGES IT INTO A PIN!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Lightning rolled out of the ring from the kickout and Peach frowned at her before seeing Tifa get up. Peach stood up and ran at Tifa, but Tifa Drop Toe Holds her into the middle rope! Peach held her chest in pain as she got up, and was turned around by Tifa, kicked in the gut, and lifted up for a Suplex! Peach landed behind Tifa, though, and pushed her into the ropes. Tifa bounced off them, and ducked a clothesline from Peach! Peach turned around...

...AND DUCKS THE PREMIUM HEART FROM TIFA! Tifa stumbled forward before turning back around, and was kicked in the gut by Peach. Peach then set her up for the Peach Blossom (Inverted Overdrive), but Tifa got out of it and pushed the princess away! Peach ran at her, but was lifted onto the shoulders of Tifa in a Fireman's Carry! Peach flailed around in a struggle as Tifa walked around with her on her shoulders...

...LIGHTNING SLIDES IN AND NAILS A REVERSE STO ON TIFA, PEACH FALLING ON TOP OF TIFA AS A RESULT!

"Lightning's back, and she just drove Tifa face-first into the mat!" Church exclaimed.

"And with Peach on her shoulders at the time, the Princess only added more damage as she fell on top of Tifa!" Sarge explained.

Tifa was laid out as Peach rolled away, and Lightning slowly turned Tifa over and made the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"WHAT?! How the hell does that bitch still fight?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I don't know, it may be instinct, just like your instinct to continually insult Grif!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning looked stunned before looking angry, growling as she stood up and began to stalk her two foes. She waited for the first one to rise to her feet as the two began to stir, and eventually, it was Peach who rose first! Peach turned around, and was lifted by her legs by Lightning, held upside down behind Lightning for the Lightning Strike...

...PEACH GETS OUT OF IT AND ROLLS LIGHTNING UP IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

Both women scrambled to their feet, and Lightning went for a clothesline, but Peach ducked it and Lightning nailed the now standing Tifa instead! Lightning looked surprised for a moment at the downed Tifa, and was knocked down from behind by Peach as a result! Peach picked Lightning up...

...placed her knee behind Lightning's head...grabbed one of her arms...

_**...AND NAILS THE PEACH BLOSSOM!** _

"PEACH BLOSSOM CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "PEACH FINALLY NAILS HER FINISHER! LIGHTNING MAY BE OUT!"

"Lightning, I am sorry, but I am afraid..." Sarge began.

Lightning fell to the mat completely laid out as Peach hooks the leg with a victorious smirk!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**LIGHTNING ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!** _

"You Just Got...OH MY GOD! DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGHT I JUST SAW?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"YOU SURE DID, SARGE!" Church replied. "LIGHTNING SOMEHOW SURVIVES AND SAVES HER TITLE!"

The crowd explodes as Peach looks absolutely shocked before she began to scream out in pure rage! She mounted Lightning and began to throw a volley of unbridled fists at Lightning's face, her frustration overtaking her! She then picked up Lightning and whipped her into the corner, the Champ slumping in there. She then looked at Tifa, picked her up, and whipped her into the corner as well, Tifa crashing into Lightning and standing in front of her. Peach backed up a bit, readied herself, and ran as fast as she could...

...she leaped forward...

...BOTH WOMEN MOVE OUT OF THE CORNER! Peach crashes head-first into the top turnbuckle, and backs out of there a bit dazed before turning around...AND LIGHTNING NAILED AN ENZIGURI TO THE HEAD! Peach stumbled about even more out of it...BEFORE BEING TAKEN DOWN WITH A ROUNDHOUSE KICK FROM TIFA! Peach falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring!

"Peach's anger got the best of her and now she's taking a trip to la-la land!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh Princess, why did you have to get so angry...?" Sarge moaned.

The moment Peach rolled out, Lightning went after Tifa and threw a clothesline, but Tifa ducked it. Lightning bounced off the ropes, and Tifa turned around and went for a Back Body Drop. Lightning leaped over her and rolled her up for a Sunset Flip Pin, but Tifa rolled through herself onto her feet, and swung her leg for Lightning's head! Lightning dodged it, though, and when Tifa spun around with her back turned to Lightning, the Champ shot up and rolled Tifa from behind for a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

Both women scrambled to their feet, and Lightning rushed at Tifa, but Tifa sidestepped her and threw Lighting into the ropes! Lightning bounced off them back to Tifa...

...AND TIFA HITS HER WITH THE POWERSOUL!

"POWERSOUL CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "THIS COULD BE IT!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"NO IT'S NOT DIRTY BLUE! THE REDS STILL LIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa got up and stared down at Lightning before going over to the corner and climbed it. Once on top, she waited as Lighting slowly got up to her feet. Once the champion did so, Tifa stood tall and dived off towards Lightning...

...LIGHTNING CATCHES HER WITH A KICK TO THE GUT! Tifa falls to the mat and stumbles up holding her gut, but is lifted up by the legs by Lightning, held upside down...

_**...LIGHTNING HITS THE LIGHTNING STRIKE!** _

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Church exclaimed. "LIGHTNING STRIKE ON TIFA! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!"

"YES! DREAM COME TRUE! Tifa..." Sarge stated.

Tifa fell down to the mat and Lightning quickly hooked the leg!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**TIFA ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999999!** _

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE SWEET SAM HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"TIFA KICKED OUT! TIFA KICKED OUT! TIFA WON'T LET THE REVOLUTION WIN!" Church shouted. "AND LIGHTNING IS IN DISBELIEF!"

Lightning sat up in complete shock as the crowd began to chant "This Is Awesome! This is Awesome!" Lightning pulled at her hair and cried out in complete frustration. She looked at Tifa with complete disdain before picking her up, placing her head between Tifa's legs, lifting her up once more for the Lightning Strike...but Tifa suddenly began to struggle in Lightning's grip...and got out of it! She rolled Lightning up in a Sunset Flip...

...but didn't go for the pin as she stood up, holding Lightning. And in a massive show of strength, lifted Lightning up off the ground and onto her shoulders! Lightning flailed around...

...AND WAS PLANTED WITH A POWERBOMB BY TIFA!

"MY GOD! Tifa with a HUGE Powerbomb after a big-time show of strength!" Church stated.

"NO! Lightning!" Sarge cried out in despair.

Tifa fell down onto Lightning and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

PEACH PULLS TIFA OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!

The crowd booed as Peach threw a right at Tifa, but Tifa blocked it and began hitting a flurry of rights to the face of Peach! After a few moments, Peach suddenly pushed Tifa back-first into the steel post! Tifa groaned in pain as she leaned against it, and Peach ran at her, but Tifa sidestepped, and Peach crashed once more into the steel post, falling down to the ground! Tifa looked at the downed Peach before getting up onto the apron...

...Lightning Dropkicks Tifa in the knee from in the ring, causing Tifa to crash head-first onto the apron! Lightning laid on the mat, panting in exhaustion until she rolled out of the ring! She picked Tifa up, and with all her might threw her back-first into the announce table! Tifa arched her back in pain as Lightning went to the ringside crew! She grabbed a chair and folded it up, the crowd cheering loudly as she stalked Tifa!

"Oh no, Lightning's looking to take Tifa's head off with that chair!" Church said.

"And in a Triple Threa, it's ALL LEGAL!" Sarge stated.

She shouted "GET UP, YOU BITCH!" as Tifa slowly stood up to her feet. Tifa got up and turned around, and Lightning ran at Tifa with the chair raised...

...AND WAS NAILED WITH A BIG BOOT FROM TIFA! Lightning let go of the chair as she fell down and Tifa panted in exhaustion, but was knocked down to the ground by an incoming Peach! Peach quickly grabbed the chair and waited as Lightning stumbled to her feet. Lightning turned around...

**...AND GETS A STEEL CHAIR SMASHED ACROSS HER SKULL BY PEACH!**

"OH SON OF A BITCH!" Church cursed. "LIGHTNING GETS HER HEAD TAKEN BY THE VERY CHAIR SHE INTRODUCED!"

"If that's not irony, I don't know what is!" Sarge stated.

Lightning fell down to the ground, completely unmoving as Peach glared down at her before turning her attention. She readied the steel chair as Tifa used the announce table to pull herself up to her feet. Peach moved towards her and raised the steel chair high...

...AND TIFA CATCHES HER WITH A POWERSOUL ON THE OUTSIDE!

"POWERSOUL ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!" Church shouted. "THIS IS CARNAGE!"

"ALL THREE WOMEN ARE DOWN!" Sarge exclaimed. "THESE THREE HAVE JUST DESTROYED EACH OTHER FOR WOMEN'S GOLD!"

The three women remained laid out on the outside as the crowd was in a frenzy, all of them completely spent. After a few moments, Tifa slowly stood up to her feet, picking up Peach and throwing her into the ring. Tifa slid in, crawled to Peach, and covered her!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

PEACH KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

Tifa didn't have enough energy left to even be surprised as she laid on the mat for a few seconds before standing up to her feet. She picked Peach up, lifted her into the air and placed her on the top of the nearest corner. Taking a brief breather, she climbed up there with Peach, and went to lift her onto her shoulders, but Peach began to elbow Tifa in the head, dazing her. Peach got off, and pushed Tifa off the turnbuckle to the mat below. Peach readied herself as Tifa slowly got back to her feet. Peach dived off...

...grabbed Tifa's head in mid-air and spun around...

...TIFA PUSHES HER OFF, AVOIDING THE TORNADO DDT! Peach was surprised, and Tifa spun around for the Premium Heart, but Peach ducked it once more! Tifa turned around, and was kicked in the gut by Peach. Peach grabbed her head for a DDT, but Tifa suddenly lifted Peach onto her shoulders in a Fireman's Carry! Peach flailed around a bit before landing behind Tifa, and clubbing her in the back! She then hooked up Tifa for the second Peach Blossom of the match, but Tifa got out of it and pushed Peach into the ropes! Peach bounced off them...

_**...AND INTO A PREMIUM HEART FROM TIFA!** _

"PREMIUM HEART! PREMIUM HEART!" Church shouted. "TIFA JUST KNOCKED OUT PEACH!"

"OH NO, PEACH IS DONE FOR! THE REDS ARE DONE FOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Peach fell down to the mat unmoving and Tifa collapsed to the mat in exhaustion. Several moments passed with neither moving until Tifa began to stir and began to crawl towards Peach. She grabbed Peach...

...LIGHTNING SLIDES IN, GRABS TIFA, AND THROWS HER OUT OF THE RING! LIGHTNING COVERS PEACH!

"WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A MINUTE!" Church shouted.

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**3!** _

"YES! YES! YES! LIGHTNING RETAINS THE TITLE!" Sarge cheered.

**You Think You're So Damn Perfect**  
Well I Think You're Worthless  
I Don't Care What You Think Of Me  
I'm Better Than You'll Ever Be  
Take A Look Inside The Mirror  
Before You Throw Stones At Me  
You're Playing The Saint  
Just Playing The Saint  
Just Playing The Saint  
You Can't Judge Me

**("Playing The Saint" by Digital Summer)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

The crowd gave out a huge reaction,a bout 70/30 cheer/boo ratio, as Lightning got off Peach and laid across the mat stomach-first, exhausted out of her mind as the ref held out to her the Women's Title. She snatched it away from the ref and rolled onto her back, holding the title close to her chest. She slowly stood up to her feet and leaned herself against the ropes, raising the title high in the air with one hand. Tifa slowly sat up on the outside and looked at Lightning in the ring, completely in shock.

"What the...What just...Did Lightning...I thought Tifa...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Church shouted.

"I'll tell you what your stupid brain couldn't process, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "Lightning just came in and threw Tifa out after she hit the Premium Heart, and took the pin herself! INGENIOUS! With that, Lightning keeps the Women's Title and survives the odds for the Reds!"

"Lightning just pulled a Scourge on all of us and stole the win right from under Tifa!" Church stated.

Tifa continued to look at Lightning in the ring in complete disbelief when Lightning looked at her from the ring. Lightning just chuckled at Tifa and raised her title once more and said "The Revolution wins again, you old hag." Lightning then slid out of the ring and backed up the ramp way, holding her title up in proud triumph, Tifa just staring at Lightning with a frown on her face.

"Lightning stole this win, and keeps the title with the Rookie Revolution despite all odds!" Church stated. "And Tifa is not liking how this went down."

"And thanks to this loss, the Mushroom Kingdom is now 0 for 3 here tonight!" Sarge stated. "Mario is DEFINITELY not happy right now!"

"This was an amazing match-up for sure, but considering how it ended, I think things are FAR from over between Tifa and Lightning." Church stated.

* * *

The scene goes to the backstage area, where we see Shadow walking down the hallways to the ring, a very intense and focused look on his face. Suddenly, though, Simmons came up to him, holding up a mic and stopping Shadow.

"Um Shadow...well, I...I, uh, know that you are heading towards your match with Chaos, and, um, you don't like to be interrupted. But I think the people would like to hear a few words from you before this. So um...what are your thoughts heading into your match with Chaos?...Please don't kill me!"

Shadow just stared at Simmons with his intense gaze as Simmons fearfully held the mic up to his lips when Shadow suddenly spoke.

"This match of mine with Chaos...I know without a doubt that it will be one of the toughest battles I've ever had. I'm not going to underestimate him or think he's not as strong as he is like Ben and Itachi do. I KNOW how dangerous, how destructive. You only need to look at his careers in both UWE and UCA to know this fact. He's the Omega Champion over in UWE. He's a five-time Hardcore Champion in UCA, the second most reigns with that title. Chaos will be a BIG challenge...but he will be a challenge I will overcome. This problem between us started four weeks ago, and like I said before, Chaos was in the wrong place and the wrong time, and since he's decided to take things to the level that he did from just that, I'm going to show what happens when you mess with the Ultimate Life Form! He thought I made a fool of him then...just wait until he see what I do to him tonight! He'll be made a bigger fool than he ever thought possible! No matter what he throws at me...I WILL put him in his place, that's for damn sure!"

"Chaos has some pretty intense words to say about the match earlier tonight." Simmons stated. "Anything you got to say in response?"

Shadow shook his head in response. "Chaos called me weak...called me soft...he said that because I regret my actions in UWE as The Messiah of Discord and want to do the right thing there...that I explored a new side of myself alongside Hope as D-Hedgeration X...that I am not strong enough anymore. That's not the case. No, I am as strong as I ever was! Just because I have a heart, just because I went degenerate, doesn't mean I've lost any of the strength or power that made me the most badass Sonic character in the eyes of the fans! And Chaos will see that soon! But what really got to me...was him bring up Maria. He stated that I did all I have done recently just to 'please' Maria, and that it made me pathetic...The way he brought up Maria...and what he implied...I can NEVER tolerate! Caring about Maria does NOT make me pathetic! Maria would never want me to be a monster like you, and I know that now with all my heart! You dare make light of Maria, well I'm going to make sure you pay DEARLY for it! You say you are going to drown me in a sea of destruction? Well, I'm going to suffocate you with the power that the Ultimate Life Form possesses, a power that you could on DREAM of having! I don't know if this will settle our problems right now, but tonight, I will make the self-professed 'God of Destruction' bow down to the Ultimate Life Form if it's the last thing I do! And then...you will soon be looking at the FIRST man to win back-to-back UCA Rumbles! Believe it..."

With those words said, Shadow walked away to the ring area, leaving a mystified Simmons behind him.

* * *

"Oh man...that was intense!" Church stated. "Shadow is just as fired up as Chaos for this match!"

"This match will definitely be a war between two powerful forces, but my money is on the God of Destruction taking home the win!" Sarge stated.

"We will see, because Shadow is filled with a fire that makes it feel defeat is impossible for him!" Church stated.

"That may feel like the case...but Shadow has no chance against a God!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well we'll find out as one of the most anticipated matches of the night is about to happen!" Church stated. "The Ultimate Life Form versus The God of Destruction! Who will win? We're about to find out...right now!

**_I Hear Voices In My Head_ **   
**_They Council Me_ **   
**_They Understand_ **   
**_They Talk To Me_ **

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd exploded into extremely loud cheers as the lights turned black with red highlights and Shadow came out onto the stage, his expression focused and intense like before. He looked out to the crowd with this expression before making his slow, deliberate walk to the ring. Fans held up signs such as "Shadow, The Ultimate Badass" and "Fear The Black Wind" as Shadow slid into the ring. He climbed up one of the turnbuckles and stared out to the crowd in his intense manner.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow's as ready for this match as I have ever seen him!" Church said. "Shadow is ready to kick the ass of Chaos in a match that promises to very physical!"

"Shadow's a former three-time World Champion in UCA, so there's no denying his skill." Sarge stated. "But he may have bitten off more than he can chew with Chaos here!"

"It was Chaos who started this whole thing you know, but in any case, I know for a fact that win or lose, Shadow will give that god-complex hedgehog a run for his money!"

Shadow got off the turnbuckle and waited for Chaos to appear. After a few moments, the lights suddenly went dark, and the strong chord of a guitar was heard...

**_Behold The King_ **   
**_The King Of Kings_ **   
**_On Your Knees, Dog_ **   
**_All Hail_ **   
**_Bow Down To The_ **   
**_Bow Down To The King_ **   
**_Bow Down To The_ **   
**_Bow Down To The King_ **

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

The crowd exploded into loud, explosive cheers as the lights dimmed and a purple highlights decorated the Titantron, a ring of fire appearing on the stage. Suddenly, Chaos slowly rose from the stage in the ring of fire, head bowed down as he wore a tattered and foreboding black trench coat. Once he had complete risen up, Chaos slowly lifted his head up and gave out a loud battle cry, raising his arms up in a god-like fashion as hellfire pyro went off on the sides of the stage! He stepped over the ring of fire and walked down the ramp as fans held up signs like "Itachi's Got NOTHING on Chaos!" and "All Hail The God of Destruction!" Chaos stepped onto the apron and entereed the ring, climbing up one of the corners and motioning for the fans to bow down to him. Shockingly, a lot of the fans actually bowed to Chaos as Chaos raised his arms in a god-like fashion once more!

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 239 lbs., "The God of Destruction," Chaos the Hedegehog!"

"I can't believe what I am hearing, this crowd is going CRAZY for Chaos!" Church exclaimed in surprise. "Chicago is, for some damn reason, loving Chaos! I've never heard of such support for Chaos before!

"Chicago must be big fans of Chaos' work, they must love just how destructive he is!" Sarge stated. "These guys are smart fans for being like this! Especially now that Chaos has a new theme in UCA! And right now, Chaos is looking to take down Shadow for what he did to him four weeks ago!"

"Chaos and Shadow have had a problem that has escalated and escalated and now it comes to a collision here tonight in a battle that promises to be VERY physical!"

Chaos got off the turnbuckle and took off his trench coat throwing it to the outside. Chaos and Shadow stared each down with great intensity as the ref checked to see if they were ready, and then rang the bell! Chaos and Shadow immediately met in the ring and began trading blows in the ring. The crowd exploded into cheers as the two hedgehogs dealt each other massive fists until Chaos began to get the better of Shadow. He backed Shadow up with fist after fist to the face, but suddenly Shadow caught a fist and began backing Chaos back up with hard rights of his own. Shadow nailed a particularly hard right that sent him into the ropes, and Shadow grabbed him and whipped him into the adjacent ropes! Shadow went for a clothesline as he bounced back, but Chaos ducked it and bounced off the ropes! Shadow turned around and was nailed by a Flying Clothesline from Chaos! Chaos got up just as Shadow did and went for a Big Boot, but Shadow ducked it. Chaos turned around and was nailed in the face with a Jumping High Knee from Shadow! Chaos rolled over to the ropes and stood up against them, and Shadow clotheslined him over them!

"Damn, these two aren't wasting time here!" Church excalimed. "It's hard-hitting, fast-paced warfare from the onset! Just like the wars the Freelancers were part of!"

"And I didn't expect anything less! These two are brutal and vicious in their offense, and put them together: YOU GET INSTANT BRUTALITY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos landed on his feet outside and fell back against the announce table. Chaos groaned in pain as he fully stood up, and Chaos launched himself over the ropes...AND NAILED A CROSSBODY PLANCHA ON CHAOS! Shadow rained down a flurry of fists on the downed Chaos before picking up the hedgehog, grabbing his arm, and whipping him...but Chaos reversed, and whipped him as hard as he could into the barricade back-first! Chaos groaned in pain loduly as he leaned against the barricade, back arched, and Chaos suddenly ran at Shadow, and clotheslined him over it and into the crowd! The fans there were going crazy as Chaos reached over and pulled Shadow up to his feet. He hooked Shadow up...AND SUPLEXED HIM OVER THE BARRICADE AND ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"Goddamn, Suplex over the barricade to the outside!" Church said. "These guys are going at it harder than Tucker does with trying to pick up girls!"

"And right now, this is every bit the war we expected!" Sarge stated.

Shadow arched his back in pain before being picked up by Chaos and thrown into the ring. Chaos slid back in as Shadow slowly got to his feet. Chaos waited as Shadow stood up fully before bouncing off the ropes, and nailing Shadow with a HUGE clothesline! Chaos covers Shadow! 1...2...Kick out by Shadow! Chaos picked up Shadow and lifted him onto his shoulder, walked to the corner and nailed Snake Eyes on Shadow on the turnbuckle! Chaos ran at and bounce off the ropes as Shadow stumbled about, and got a Big Boot to the face! Chaos bounced off the ropes once more and landed a Leg Drop across Shadow's throat! Chaos with the cover once more! 1...2...Shadow kicks out!

"Complete domination by Chaos here!" Church stated. "Chaos isn't pulling any punches as he looks to destroy Shadow!"

"And to think this is only the beginning of the God's destruction!" Sarge stated. "I am in awe..."

"Dammit Sarge...CHAOS IS NOT A GOD!" Church shouted.

Chaos dragged Shadow to the center of ther ing before turning him over and locking in a Camel Clutch! Shadow grunted in pain as Chaos applied the hold, talking trash as he even laid a few shots to the face of Shadow before pulling back the head even further! Shadow however, refused to give up as Chaos applied the hold, and suddenly got to a foot. Shadow began to stand up to his feet, holding Chaos as if in a piggyback as Chaos still applied the hold. Shadow stood up...

...and fell backwards to the mat, slamming Chaos down! Chaos let go and arched his back as Shadow rolled over to the corner. Shadow stood against it as Chaos stood up as well, and the God ran at Shadow, but the black hedgehog Drop Toe Hold Chaos into the second turnbuckle! Chaos stood up holding his face in pain, but Shadow grabbed his head from behind...

..and nailed a Reverse Headlock Backbreaker across his knee!

"Shadow gets back in the game with that Backbreaker! Can anyone say 'jarred back'?" Church asked.

"Dammit, this was what I was afraid of! That damn Shadow taking control once more!" Sarge stated.

Shadow covers Chaos!

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

Shadow picked up Chaos and nailed a few rights to the face, backing him up into the corner before whipping him into the adjacent corner. Shadow ran at Chaos full speed, but Chaos rolled out of the way, Shadow crashing into the corner. Shadow backed out of the corner, holding his chest and Chaos bounced off the ropes and threw a clothesline, but Shadow ducked it. Chaos turned around Shadow kicked him in the gut, hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Shadow stood up and then stomped on Chaos' gut, forcing him to sit up. Shadow bounced off the ropes and nailed a boot right to the mush of Chaos! Shadow drops for the cover!

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

"Shadow's got complete control here!" Church stated. "He's really got the so-called God reeling here!"

"But it won't last long! You can't keep a God down for long!" Sarge stated.

"HE'S NOT A GOD, DUMBASS!" Church exclaimed.

"SAYS YOU!" Sarge replied.

Shadow picked up Chaos to his feet, but Chaos pushed Shadow into the ropes. Shadow bounced off them and nailed a Standing Shoulder Block, knocking Chaos back down. Shadow bounced off the ropes once again, but Chaos rolled onto his stomach and Shadow leaped over him. Chaos stood up as Shadow bounced off the ropes again, and Chaos lifted him into a Fireman's Carry! The crowd popped as Chaos tried for his finisher, but Shadow landed behind him and pushed him into the ropes! Chaos bounced off them and Chaos went for the Chaos Blast, but Chaos ducked it! Shadow turned around and was grabbed by Chaos, bent backwards...

...CHAOS HITS A SWINGING REVERSE STO!

"YES! Told you that Chaos would be back in control!" Sarge bragged.

"Unfortunately, yeah, and and Shadow got spiked HARD on his head!" Chuch said. "Hope he doesn't end up like Caboose!"

Chaos quickly covers Shadow!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

Chaos picks up Shadow and places him in the corner, hitting consecutive Shoulder Rams into the gut of Shadow! After the fifth one, Chaos backed up a bit before running forward for the final Shoulder Ram, but Shadow caught him with a knee to the face! Chaos backed up holding his face, and Shadow ran at Chaos...

..and Chaos hits a Back Body Drop on Shadow! Shadow arched his back in pain before being picked up Chaos and lifted onto his shoulders once more for the Ragnarok! Chaos was about to spin him off for it, but Shadow suddenly began to elbow him in the side of the head. Shadow landed in front of Chaos, grabbed him by the head...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH AN IMPALER DDT!

"And Chaos gets impaled with a DDT for his damn troubles!" Church stated.

"Oh dammit, this Shadow is proving than I thought!" Sarge said!

Shadow hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

Shadow picked up Chaos, dragged him over to the corner and slammed his head against the turnbuckle hard! Chaos slumped against the corner, and Shadow adjusted him accordingly before climbing up to the second ropes and began delivering consecutive punches to the skull! 1...2...3...4...5...6...

...CHAOS SUDDENLY WALKS OUT OF THE CORNER WITH SHADOW ON HIS SHOULDERS! The crowd stood on its feet as Shadow flailed around helplessly, and Chaos lifted Shadow even higher...

...Shadow got out of it and landed behind Chaos! Shadow suddenly nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Chaos! Chaos held his neck until he brought up to his knees by Shadow. Nailing a few rights to his face, Shadow backed up to the ropes, bounced off them...

...AND CHAOS SHOT UP AND NAILED A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER ON HIM!

"And there's that always jarring Double A Spinebuster from Chaos!" Church stated.

"And Shadow didn't even see it coming one bit!" Sarge added.

Chaos hooks the leg of Shadow!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out!

Chaos frowned a bit until he stood up, picking up Shadow, and placing him in a Front Facelock and lifted him up for a Suplex. Shadow twisted himself mid-lift and landed behind Chaos! He grabbed Chaos' head and plants him with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, ala' Randy Orton! Shadow with the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Chaos kicks out before three!

Shadow picked Chaos up to his feet and nailed a few knees to the gut of Chaos before whipping him into the ropes. Chaos held onto the ropes however and stayed there! Shadow ran at Chaos, but Chaos Back Body Dropped him over the top and to the floor below! Shadow writhes in pain as Chaos looked at him from the outside and gave off a sick smirk. He waited in the ring as Shadow got up on the outside, he ran at the ropes and bounced off them towards Shadow...

...he leaped over the ropes with no hands...

**...SHADOW MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! CHAOS CRASHES HEAD-FIRST ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!**

"HOLY CRAP!" Church cursed. "CHAOS MISSED THE DESCENT FROM HELL AND HIS HEAD JUST CRASHED ON OUR TABLE! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE WAS OUT UNTIL NEXT WEEK!"

"AND DAMMIT, THIS GIVES THAT SHADOW THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd exploded as they chanted "Holy Shit!" as Chaos was laid out on the floor unmoving, and Shadow sat on the floor panting a bit. He looked at the announce table for a moment...

...and he stands up and takes off the covering! The crowd cheers as he clears the table and pulls out the TV monitors. He picks up Chaos and places him on the table, and then gets on it himself. Standing tall, Shadow picks Chaos up and places his head between his legs.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Shadow's going to give Chaos the nightmare of a lifetime here!" Church stated.

"And it's going to be through our announce table!" Sarge stated. "Why is it always our announce table?!"

The crowd was going crazy as Shadow hooked up the arms...

...Shadow went for the Chaos Nightmare...

...CHAOS BACK BODY DROPS SHADOW OFF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE AND ONTO THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "Chaos reversed the Chaos Nightmare and Shadow landed on the floor with a SPLAT!"

"How is that scumbag not a complete mess right now?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd went "Ooohhh" as Shadow writhed and cried out in pain rolling away from the table a bit before arching his back, trying to relieve it. Chaos kneeled down on the table, trying to catch his breath before noticing Shadow on the floor. With an idea in mind, Chaos stood on the table...

...AND DIVED OFF THE TABLE, NAILING AN ELBOW DROP ON SHADOW! Shadow held his chest in immense pain as Chaos got to his knees and grabbed Shadow. He picked him up and threw him into the ring and slide in with him as the ref was at the count of 9! Chaos made the cover on Shadow!

1...

...

2..

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

"I don't believe it!" Church stated. "How the hell is Shadow able to kick out after all the punishment he took?!"

"He's a tough bastard, I'll give him that!" Sarge admitted.

Chaos picked up Shadow and whipped him into the corner and then ran at him, nailing a Corner Clothesline! He pulled Shadow towards him by the arm, lifted him onto the shoulder and nailed a Powerslam on him! Chaos then got on the apron and climbed the corner to the top, stood up there...

...AND NAILED A DIVING LEG DROP ON SHADOW! Chaos with the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

Chaos growled at the kick out before mounting Shadow and landing a barrage of fists to the face of Shadow. Once done, Chaos got off and picked Shadow up to his feet. He held the dazed Shadow up and got into his face, sneering at the disoriented hedgehog. Chaos let go of him and bounced off the ropes to Shadow...

...SHADOW CATCHES HIM WITH A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"Shadow pays back Chaos from earlier with a Double A Spinebuster of his own!" Church stated.

"DAMN! This gives the dirty Blues an unfair advantage!" Sarge stated.

Both men remained laid out across the mat as the ref began to count them. At the count of 5, they slowly began to stir and get up. By the count of 9, both men had made it to their feet. Chaos threw a fist at Shadow, but Shadow ducked it. Chaos turned around, and was hit with a clothesline by Shadow. Shadow held his torso as Chaos got back up and nailed the self-proclaimed God with another clothesline! Chaos got back up and tried for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked it once more! Chaos turned around...

...and was hit with a Snap Powerslam on Chaos! Shadow was feeling it as Chaos rolled over to the corner and stood up against it. Shadow grabbed him and whipped him, but Chaos reversed and whipped Shadow into adjacent corner! Chaos ran at him, but Shadow caught him with his foot! Chaos backed up a bit holding his jaw, and Shadow got on the second turnbuckle and dived off...

...AND CHAOS CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR IN HIS ARMS! Chaos growled angrily before in an impressive show of strength lifted him onto his shoulders! He tried to go for the Ragnarok, but Shadow got off and landed behind Chaos! Chaos turned around was kicked in the gut, and Shadow hooked the arms...

...AND HITS A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK SUPLEX ON CHAOS!

"Nice Double Underhook Suplex by Shadow!" Church stated. "These two are just going into overdrive right now!"

"Dammit it all to hell with this damn black hedgehog!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow hooks the leg of Chaos!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT!

Shadow picked up Chaos and placed him in the nearby corner, and lifted him up to the top turnbuckle. He nailed a hard right to the face before climbing up to the top with Chaos. Shadow grabbed Chaos in a Front Facelock, placed his arm over his head, and stood on the turnbuckle, and lifted him up...

...but Chaos remain rooted to the turnbuckle, refusing to be lifted! Shadow tried a few more times, but Chaos nailed a few fists to the gut of Shadow, forcing him to let go of him! Chaos pushed Shadow off, causing him to crash on the mat! Chaos took a breather before standing on the top, waiting for Shadow to get up. The black hedgehog got up, and Chaos dived off...

...SHADOW CATCHES HIM WITH A DROPKICK IN MID-AIR! Chaos falls to the mat laid out as Shadow lays down a bit before getting up to his feet. He waits for Chaos to get to his feet slowly, and the God does so...Shadow runs and lifts his foot..

...SHADOW HITS THE CHAOS BLAST ON CHAOS!

"CHAOS BLAST CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed. "CHAOS JUST GOT HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL! A GOD CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow drops down for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT!

"CHAOS LIVES! SOMEHOW CHAOS LIVES!" Church shouted.

Shadow looked surprised at the kick out before frowning and getting up. He backed up into a corner and waited for Chaos to get to his feet, prepping his foot. Chaos got to his knees before slowly standing up...

...Shadow runs towards Chaos...

...CHAOS CATCHES HIM AND HITS A BLACK HOLE SLAM!

"OH DAMN! Black Hole Slam out of nowhere!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! The God shows his power!" Sarge cheered.

Chaos hooks the leg!

"COVER! COVER!" Church exclaimed

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT 2.99!

"DAMMIT! Damn that Shadow's toughness!" Sarge cursed.

Chaos growled in frustration before standing up and stomping the living hell out of Shadow! After a multitude of stomps, he picked up Shadow and placed him between his legs! he lifted him up onto his shoulders...

...SHADOW GRABS CHAOS' HEAD AND HITS A DDT ON HIM! Chaos' head bounced off the mat and he rolled onto the apron! Holding his head in pain, Chaos pulled himself up to his feet on the apron, and Shadow stood up as well...

...SHADOW DROPKICKS CHAOS OFF THE APRON! Chaos crashes into the barricade and falls to the ground. Shadow slides out of the ring and stalks Chaos as he stumbles to his feet on the outside. He turns around, and is kicked in the by Shadow...

...Shadow places him between his legs and hooks the arms...

**...AND HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE ON THE OUTSIDE!**

"AND CHAOS JUST GOT PLANTED ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!" Church exclaimed. "CHAOS WAS DEALT THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF ALL!"

"OH NO, ANYTHING BUT THIS! THE REDS CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos was laid out on the outside as Shadow fell across the floor as well, exhausted. Several moments passed as the ref began to count, At the count of 4, Shadow began to stir and slowly got up. He grabbed Chaos, picked him up, and thew him into the ring at the count of 7. Shadow got on the apron, but instead of going for the cover, he climbed up the nearest corner, thinking Chaos needed more damage done. He got on top, stood on top...

...dived off...

...CHAOS GETS THE KNEES UP! SHADOW CRASHES DOWN ON THEM STOMACH-FIRST! Shadow bounced of them and fell to the mat, holding his stomach in immense pain. Both of them remained laid out for a few moments until Chaos managed to get to his feet, and Shadow slowly followed. Shadow turned around, and was lifted onto Chaos' shoulders...

...Chaos spun him off and grabbed his head...

**_...CHAOS PLANTS HIM WITH THE RAGNAROK!_ **

"RAGNAROK!" Church exclaimed. "CHAOS BRINGS OUT ABOUT RAGANROK TO SHADOW!"

"THE END IS HEER FOR SHADOW! Shadow..." Sarge said.

Shadow bounced off the mat onto this back and Chaos hooks the legs!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**SHADOW ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999!** _

"You Just Got...OH MY GOD!" Sarge exclaimed.

"THE END IS NOT HERE! THE END IS NOT HERE FOR SHADOW!" Church shouted.

Chaos sat up in complete shock before standing up and arguing with the ref, telling him that it was a 3! However, the ref maintained it was just a very close 2 counts. Chaos pulled at his head quills in pure frustrations before looking down at angrily at Shadow. He stood over Shadow as the black hedgehog grabbed his boots trying to get up. Chaos just shook his head and picked up Shadow, placing him between his legs. With a sick smirk on his face, he hooked up the arms, now in position for the Chaos Nightmare...

...he jumped for it...

...SHADOW BACK BODY DROPS HIM! Shadow fell to his knees in exhaustion as Chaos groaned in pain before slowly getting up to his feet. Chaos stood up and saw Shadow leaning against the corner and ran at him...Shadow moved out of the way! Chaos crashed chest-first into the corner and backed out of it...

...CHAOS BLAST TO THE BACK OF CHAOS' HEAD! Chaos fell to the mat holding his head as Shadow leaned against the ropes. Chaos got to his knees holding his head, but Shadow grabbed him, hooked him up...

_**...AND HITS THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE!** _

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Church exclaimed. "SHADOW HITS THE SECOND CHAOS NIGHTMARE OF THE MATCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge screamed.

Chaos bounced off the mat onto his back while Shadow fell down from exhaustion. After a few moments, Shadow raised an arm and draped it over Chaos!

"This is it!" Church said. "In the words of Vegeta, this is..."

_**1...** _

_**"Game..."** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**"Set...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_CHAOS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999999!_ **

**_"Mat-MY GOD! CHAOS KICKED OUT! CHAOS KICKED OUT!"_  **Church exclaimed.

_**"YES! YES! YES!"**  _Sarge cheered.  _ **"THE GOD LIVES!"**_

Shadow was too tired to even be shocked or argue the count. Both men laid on the mat completely spent before Shadow slowly rose from the ground and to his feet. He looked down at Chaos and just shrugged, picking him up and hooking him up once more for the Chaos Nightmare! Chaos went for it, but Chaos spun out of it, kicked Shadow in the gut, and planted him with a Facebreaker DDT! Shadow held his face in pain and was picked up by Chaos...

...Chaos placed him between his legs and hooked him up...lifted him up...

...AND HITS A TIGER DRIVER ON SHADOW!

"DAMN, A TIGER DRIVER ON SHADOW!" Church stated. "DON'T SEE THAT EVERYDAY!"

"SHADOW JUST GOT DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AND NECK BIG-TIME!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos keeps the position and has Shadow in a pin!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

Chaos growled in growing frustration as he pounded the mat angrily before picking up Shadow and lifting him into a Fireman's Carry! With a snarl, Chaos spun him off his shoulders...

...Shadow landed on his feet! Shadow grabbed Chaos' head from behind...

...AND HITS A FALLING INVERTED DDT! Shadow with the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

"AND CHAOS KICKS OUT AGAIN!" Church exclaimed. "CAN EITHER OF THESE TWO KEEP THE OTHER DOWN?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sarge admitted. "I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S POSSIBLE!"

Shadow panted heavily as he slowly stood to his feet and backed away from Chaos a bit. He stalked the hedgehog as he slowly stood to his feet, back turned to Shadow. Chaos turned around...

...Shadow ran at him...lifted his foot up...

...CHAOS LIFTS HIM UP BY THE LEGS! FLAPJACK ON THE STEEL POST! The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Shadow's head bounced off the top of the post as he fell back into the ring. Shadow stumbled out of the corner in a daze before being turned around by Chaos, and placed between his legs...

...Chaos lifts him onto his shoulders...

...lifts him even higher...

_**...AND HITS THE RIDE TO HELL!** _

"SHADOW WAS JUST SENT ON THE RIDE TO HELL!" Church exclaimed. "SHADOW WAS SENT TO THE DEPTHS OF HADES!"

"And Shadow..." Sarge stated.

Chaos dropped down to the mat, draping an arm over Shadow for the cover!

_**1...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**2...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

**_3!_ **

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

_**The King Left None Living** _   
_**None Able To Tell** _   
_**The King Took Their Heads** _   
_**And He Sent Them To Hell** _   
_**Their Screams Echoed Loud** _   
_**In The Place Of Their Death** _   
_**Ripped Open They Died** _   
_**With Their Final Breath** _   
_**They Hailed The King** _   
_**The King of Kings** _

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

"Here is your winner, Chaos the Hedgehog!"

The crowd was on its feet with a thunderous ovation, applauding the efforts of both men involved. Chaos slowly pushed himself off Shadow and the mat and groggily stood to his feet. The ref took Chaos' arm and raised it in victory, and Chaos quickly took it away from him. Chaos then raised his arms in a god-like fashion and let out a victorious roar, several fans bowing before him!

"In what was every bit the war we knew it would be, Chaos has pulled off the victory!" Church stated. "It was one of the toughest battles in Chaos' career, but Chaos managed to send Shadow on a Ride to Hell!"

"This has got to be one of, if not THE, biggest win in Chaos' UCA career!" Sage stated. "Chaos has just defeated a former three-time World Champion, and he did it CLEANLY! Chaos has just taken a HUGE step in gaining the respect he deserves!"

Chaos looked down at Shadow who was still laid out and smirked, placing his foot on his chest and raising his fist into the air, signifying his dominance over Shadow. With a final sneer towards Shadow, Chaos exited the ring and walked up the rampway, his arms raised in the god-like manner. Shadow finally came to and looked at the retreating Chaos, a stoic expression on his face.

"Chaos manages to get a definitive victory over Shadow, and one has to wonder how this will affect their Royal Rumble performances!" Church stated.

"Well, no matter what, the God of Destruction proves that he is indeed better than the Ultimate Life Form!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I don't know if this solved their issues permanently, but tonight, Chaos was the better man!" Church said.

* * *

The camera went to the Titantron, which showed the locker room of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi and Yoshi stood with their heads held down in shame, Peach had an ice pack held to her head with sadness in her face, and Mario stood in front of them, World Title in hand and a furious expression on his face.

"ARE...YOU...FUCKING...KIDDING ME?!" Mario shouted. "THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT! The Mushroom Kingdom has been in three matches tonight! And what happened in those matches?!...WE LOST! WE LOST DAMMIT! What was supposed to be a clean sweep for us instead has us being sweeped by others! First, Toad was supposed to take care of that damn Tidus, and put him in his place! He was supposed to keep the Cruiserweight Title with us like he always did! Instead, he gets thrown over 15 feet through a damn ladder! He's so banged up he's in the doctor's office and can't be here! What a load of crap! And you two!" Mario pointed at Luigi and Yoshi, who still held their heads down. "I let Yoshi be your partner, Luigi, because I thought he would make a difference! I actually believed that you knew what you were doing, and could actually make those animals pay for what they did to us! INSTEAD, you get your asses kicked, and Yoshi is actually the person that gets pinned! Can you do anything right without me, Luigi?! You are absolutely incompetent! And you, Peach..." Mario glared at Peach, who averted her gaze from him. "I'm disappointed in you the most. I believed that out of everything, you were the one most likely succeeded! You had the to put that overrated Tifa and brooding Lightning in their places and take home your eighth Women's Title! But what happens?! You get knocked out by Tifa, and then pinned by Lightning! WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT?! You were supposed to win, not get pinned! Because of you, we are now 0 for freakin' 3 tonight! THAT'S CRAP IN MY BOOK!"

"I'm sorry Mario..." Peach muttered. "I did all I could...I did my best..."

"Well your best wasn't good enough!" Mario growled. "And now, the Mushroom Kingdom has been made to look like a joke!"

"All is not lost Mario..." Luigi reminded him. "There's still your World Title Match...You can get us that win and keep the title with us!"

"Well I REALLY have to now, don't I?" Mario exclaimed. "I have to make up for all of your failures! And with you all banned from ringside, I am going to have do it without all of you! Regardless...I am going to retain my World Heavyweight Title and taken down that blue rat, Sonic. One way or the other!"

Mario grabbed a robe from a nearby chair and left the room in an angry huff, ready to kick hedgehog ass.

* * *

The scene changed to another locker room backstage, the one for the Sonic Heroes, and Sonic was shown making last minute preparation for his Last Man Standing Match. He tied the last of the laces of his wrestling boots as tightly as he could when he heard someone come in. He turned around, and saw his friends Tails, Knuckles, and Amy in front of him.

"Hey guys, good to see you before my World Title match." Sonic nodded to them. "By the way, congratulations on your defense, Tails and Knuckles! You definitely beat those Mushroom Kingdom lackeys down for good!"

"Thanks Sonic." Knuckles nodded. "We came here to wish you luck in your Last Man Standing match before it happens. We know for sure that it's going to be one hell of a war, and we hope that you won't get TOO banged up out there!"

"Yeah, and we know for sure that tonight, you'll finally be the one who takes down that fat, red plumber once and for all!" Tails grinned. "After all, he can't have his lackeys come bail him out when he's in trouble! I got all the faith in the world that tonight, we'll be looking at a five-time World Champion!"

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it!" Sonic nodded. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Ever since that bastard broke my leg. I've been forced to watch him screw over so many people all to keep that title around his waist. I was forced to watch him take away your dreams of being the main champion all so he could stay on top forever! Well, it's time for some SERIOUS payback! Tonight, there's no more running for Mario! Tonight, there's no more hiding for him! Tonight, it's Last Man Standing for the World Heavyweight Title, and no one is coming to save him this time! I am gong to let out every single bit of anger and hatred I have for Mario on that fat, red plumber, and make sure he is so broken and bloody, that he won't be able to stand for the next week! Tonight, here in Chicago, I take away the one thing he cares about more than anything in this world...and that's the UCA World Heavyweight Championship. And dammit, he ain't going to be able to stop me no matter what!"

"Take it to him, Sonikku." Amy said, planting a kiss on Sonic's cheek. "Make sure to give him a few shots for me, okay? I really didn't like those comments he made about me. And Sonic...please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will, Amy." Sonic nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I got to go be the Last Man Standing."

With those words said, Sonic left the locker room and walked down the hallways, determination set on his face as the screen went black for a moment before showing a video...

* * *

**_(Promo Music: "Fight" By Jim Johnston)_ **

_Sonic The Hedgehog in his classic days is seen running across the fields of Mobius... When suddenly, a Mushroom flashes across the screen and it changes to Mario defeating Koopas left and right before defeating Bowser._

_The screen then fast forwards to Sonic and Mario fighting in certain companies, including WWE: Animated, UWE and as of right now, UCA..._

**_"I, I know your every move_ **   
**_I've heard you every word_ **   
**_I know you well_ **   
**_And I've_ **   
**_Got nothing left to prove_ **   
**_Your threats I find absurd_ **   
**_I am your hell..."_ **

_The screen shows Sonic hitting High Speed Spearing Mario through a table on VGWA, giving Sonic the win and the championship. The guitar picks up as the screen shows Mario clocking Sonic across the face with a UWE Signature move of his, The Fire Arm, a High Impact Running Lariat that turns Sonic, inside out! Mario then covers as the hard lyrics are sung..._

**_"Everytime, you think that I'm done_ **   
**_I'll come back stronger (come back stronger)_ **   
**_Everytime, you think that you've got me_ **   
**_I will fight you_ **   
**_And I will put you in the ground!"_ **

_"I will not hold back at Royal Reckoning because I plan on finally getting back at Mario for everything he's done to me and my friends! He's going to suffer, he's going to pay for all his wrongdoings here in UCA big-time! Mario, at Royal Reckoning... TIME'S UP! And I will be...the Last...Man...STANDING!" Shouts Sonic in a voice over as he lies in a hospital bed, watching UCA with a frown._

_"You say you are going to be the Last Man Standing? HELL NO! You aren't going to beat me at Royal Reckoning! You aren't going to end all I have worked for! I am tired of everyone saying that you are better of me simply because they like you more than me! YOU AREN'T BETTER THAN ME! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! And at Royal Reckoning, we are finally going to settle the score we have had going on for 20 years! A score that has gone on throughout so many other companies! And trust me when I say...I WILL BE THE VICTOR OF OUR WAR!" Yells Mario in a voice over as he is on the top rope, raising his championship._

_High speed highlights begin to play as it shows Sonic using various high flying moves on opponents such as UWE's Sweet Tooth, UCA's Scourge and Mario himself, those highlights end with a quick flash of Sonic setting Mario up for the Sonic Driver..._

_Slower highlights then play, showing Mario use Technical Masterpieces to defeat foes like Tails, Knuckles and UWE's Sackboy... The highlights end with a quick flash diving onto Sonic with the Super Mario Splash..._

**_"I will fight_ **   
**_'Til there's nothing left_ **   
**_'Til my legs are gone_ **   
**_You won't forget me..."_ **

_Sonic's pained scream is heard as Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom flash onto the screen, the highlights showing Sonic's leg being broken by Mario and some surgery shots._

**_"And I will fight_ **   
**_'Til my final breath_ **   
**_Just to see you fall_ **   
**_I'll make you fear me..."_ **

_The crowd is heard cheering over the Promo Music as the screen shows Sonic's return to UCA, costing Mario the UCA Tag Team titles._

**_"Everytime, you think I'm done_ **   
**_I'll come back stronger (come back stronger)_ **   
**_And everytime, you think that you've got me_ **   
**_I will fight you_ **   
**_And I will put you in the ground!"_ **

_The Royal Reckoning logo appears on the screen before the valuable UCA Title flashes into sight... The music ends as the screen pans out, a book is on a table and on the cover, Mario and Sonic are shown glaring at each other... Force then appears on the screen and opens the book, beginning to write a new chapter in the book._

_"A new age... A new chapter for Mario and Sonic's rivalry..."_

_Those are the words that are heard before the screen fades to black._

* * *

The crowd waited in silent anticipation for the competitors to appear, ready for the personal war they were about to experience. Suddenly, the sound of a guitar was heard playing in a guitar solo, and lyrics were soon spoken...

**_All I Ever Wanted_ **   
**_Was Destiny To Be Fulfilled_ **   
**_It Is In My Hands_ **   
**_I Must Not Fail_ **   
**_I Must Not Fail_ **   
**_Even Through The Darkest Days_ **   
**_This Fire Burns, Always_ **   
**_This Fire Burns, Always_ **

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd gave out thunderous cheers as the music played, and Sonic suddenly shot out of the stage to the explosion of blue pyro and landed on the stage, ala' Rey Mysterio. Sonic looked out to the crowd with a serious expression on his face before taking a knee onstage, rocking his fists a bit before shouting "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Sonic stood up and threw his fist out and made his way down the ramp as fans held out signs such as "Meet Your New World Champ" and "The Blue Blur Rocks!" Sonic slid into the ring and climbed a corner, raising his arms high with hands outstretched as he looked out to the crowd with a determined expression on his face.

"Sonic has come here for a fight, and he has come here to kick Mario's ass!" Church stated. "For Sonic, this match has been six months in the making! And now that it's here, Sonic looks to inflict the ultimate punishment on Mario!"

"Sonic has constantly been saying "Time's Up" for Mario, but I think he's got it all wrong!" Sarge stated. "Because tonight, 'Time's Up' for this blue abomination when Mario is done with him!"

'"I think you are being delusional, Sarge, as always." Church said. "With the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, it's advantage Sonic in this Last Man Standing Match!"

Sonic got off the turnbuckle and waited in the corner, his determined expression never changing. Moments passed, and a different song from the same band played...

_**Holy Diver!** _   
_**You've Been Down Too Long In The Midnight Sea** _   
_**Oh What's Becoming Of Me?** _   
_**Ride The Tiger** _   
_**You Can See His Stripes But You Know He's Clean** _   
_**Oh Don't You See What I Mean?** _   
_**Gotta Get Away** _   
_**Holy Diver!** _   
_**YEAH!** _

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd gave out thunderous boos as Mario came out onto the stage, wearing a red and blue robe extravagant robe with the words "Greatest Champion Ever" on the back in gold. With the World Title around his waist, Mario glared at the crowd before glaring at Sonic in the ring. Mario pumped his fists into the air, causing a splendid display of blue and red fireworks to go off around him. Mario walked down the ramp as fans held signs like "Most Overrated Gaming Character EVER!" and "Your Time Is Up, Mario!" Mario walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, and climbed a corner. He unhooked the title from his waist and held it above his head, shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Mario is one pissed off red plumber tonight!" Church stated. "With the rest of his stable losing tonight, Mario feels that he must now win tonight to keep the Mushroom Kingdom alive tonight! And he's got to get through Sonic to do so!"

"Mario is the LONGEST-REIGNING UCA World Heavyweight Champion in history, breaking Red's previous record." Sarge stated. "He's held that title for 364 days and counting in this reign, and he looks to continue it after tonight!"

"But Sonic looks to end his reign of terror just shy of 365 days in a cruel twist of irony." Church stated. "Mario has managed to escape with the title time and time again, but tonight, with the Mushroom Kingdom banned from ringside, his title reign is in jeopardy more than ever!"

Mario got off the corner and took off his robe, handing it to the ringside crew for safekeeping before turning to Sonic. The two eternal foes glared at each other as Mario placed his World Title over his shoulder and the ring announcer began the introductions in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is a Last Man Standing Match...and it is for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!" The crowd went wild at those words. "The rules are as follows: there are no pinfalls, no submissions, no disqualifications, and no countouts. The only way to win the match is to incapacitate your opponent to the point where they cannot answer the referee's ten-count. The last man standing shall be declared the UCA World Heavyweight Champion!"

"And now, introducing the challenger first, representing the Sonic Heroes, from Station Square, weighing in at 210 lbs., he is the main character in Sega's leading and most famous game franchise, and one of the most iconic gaming mascots of all time. He runs faster than the speed of sound, he is a UCA original, and a four-time UCA World Heavyweight Champion! Give it up, for "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd went wild with cheers as Sonic raised his hands into the air, never taking his eyes off of Mario.

"And his opponent, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 235 lbs., he is the lead character in arguably the greatest gaming series in history, and is revered as the one of the most recognizable game characters ever. He is the reigning, defending, and LONGEST-REIGNING UCA World Heavyweight Champion in history, he is Super Mario!"

The crowd booed viciously as Mario walked to the middle of the ring and raised his title high into the air, shouting at Sonic "Greatest Champion Ever, Rodent!" Sonic responded by getting into Mario's face and engaging in a face-to-face staredown as the two talked trash before the ref separated them. Mario took a longing look at his title before kissing it and giving it to the ref, who raised it high into the air for all to see!

"There it is, the most prestigious prize UCA has to offer, our World Heavyweight Championship!" Church stated. "And right now, two legends are about to fight for it in one of the most brutal matches ever created!"

Sonic and Mario walked up to each and were an arm's length away from each each other when the ref checked to see if they were ready. Once he did, he rang the bell to start this match. The crowd was electric as the two rivals exchanged some heated words in the middle of the ring, before Sonic delivered a Haymaker to Mario! The two began trading blows in the ring to start the match off at a frantic pace, and after a few moments of this, Sonic got the upper hand on Mario. He whipped Mario into the corner, and ran at him, but Mario caught him with an elbow. Mario ran at the backed up Sonic, but Sonic hit a Snap Powerslam on him. Mario got to his knees where Sonic kicked Mario in the ribs as hard as he could. Sonic piked up Mario and lifted him up for a Scoop Slam, but Mario landed behind and quickly hit a German Suplex on him. Mario kept hold of Sonic and lifted him back up. Mario tried for another German, but Sonic elbowed him hard, forcing him to let go. Sonic then nailed a Pele' Kick on Mario, sending him into the ropes. Mario bounced off them and into a Dropkick from Sonic!

"Sonic and Mario wasted no time getting right into the thick of things!" Church stated.

"These two have been going at it for twenty years, there's no need to for them to feel each other out!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sonic glared down at Mario as the ref began to count. 1...2...3...4...Mario gets up! But he is immediately taken down by a clothesline from Sonic! Sonic glared down at Mario again before rolling out of the ring to the outside! He grabbed a chair from ringside much to the delight of the crowd and slid back in with it...where he was immediately kicked in the head by an up-and-about Mario! Sonic let go of the chair as Mario stomped the holy hell out of Sonic in a vicious manner. After at least ten stomps, Mario looked at the chair and kicked it out of the ring to loud boos!

"What the hell?!" Church exclaimed. "Mario just kick the steel chair to the outside!"

"Smart by Mario!" Sarge praised. "The great Red wants to keep this a wrestling game, where he will excel at the best!"

Mario picked up Sonic and nailed a few hard rights to the face before whipping him into the corner. Mario then nailed a Corner Clothesline on Sonic, and pulled him in for an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Mario told the ref to count Sonic and he did. 1...2...3...4...Sonic got up! Mario frowned as he grabbed Sonic from behind and locked in a Full Nelson, trying to wear him down! Sonic gritted his teeth as Mario tightened the hold, but after a few seconds, Sonic took a knee and threw Mario off. Mario rolled to his feet, but got a Roundhouse Kick to the skull! Mario fell to the mat as the ref began to count. 1...Sonic slid out of the ring. 2...3...Sonic pulled out a trash can from under the ring. 5...6...Mario got back up as Sonic slid back in with the weapon. Sonic waited as Mario turned around, and lifted up the trash can, running at him...and gets clothesline by Mario! Mario grabs the fallen trash can and throws it outside the ring beside the steel chair!

"And he does it AGAIN!" Church stated. "Mario's trying to keep this match weapon-free!"

"He wants to keep this Last Man Standing Match HIS match!" Sarge stated. "That way, victory is assured!"

Mario picked up Sonic and whipped him as hard as he could into one of the corners. Sonic crashed in it chest-first, and he backed out of it holding his chest in pain. Mario grabbed him from behind...and nailed a Dragon Suplex on him! The crowd booed as the ref began the count! 1...2...3...4...5...Sonic gets back up, but is sent to his knees via a hard kick to the gut from Mario! Mario slapped Sonic's head a few times shouting "You will never be as good as me, rodent! Know your place, you idiot!" Mario picked up Sonic onto his shoulders for the Nintendozer, but Sonic suddenly slid off and landed behind Mario! Mario turned around, and was taken down by Sonic, who rains down a flurry of angry punches on Mario!

"Oh man, Mario's arrogance is coming back to haunt him!" Church stated. "Those slaps to the head just pissed off Sonic big-time!"

"And now he's getting his ass beaten! This is SO not fair!" Sarge stated.

Mario tried his best to cover up but to no avail as Sonic continued to punch Mario until he got off hi. Mario rolled to the ropes and stood up against them, and was clotheslined over them by Sonic! Mario landed on the outside and fell back against the announce table! Sonic got outside, and began to stomp a mudhole in Mario against the table! After eight stomps, Sonic backed up and grabbed the trash can laying nearby, and waited for Mario to get up. Once he did, he slammed the trash can across Mario's skull! Mario was dazed on his feet, so Sonic slammed it across his head AGAIN! Mario falls to his knees, and Sonic places the trash can over Mario's head! Sonic grabs the steel chair lying near him...

...AND SLAMS IT AGAINST THE CAN-LADEN SKULL OF MARIO!

"And Mario gets his bell rung big time!" Church stated. "Steel chair to steel trash can to skull!"

"Oh, Mario couldn't keep the weapons out of this, and he pays the price for it!" Sarge despaired.

The ref counts Mario! 1...2...3...4...5...6...Mario gets up! Sonic raises the chair and slams it across the back of Mario! Mario falls to all fours with a cry of pain, and Sonic slams the chair across the back of Mario repeatedly! After the sixth shot, Sonic threw the chair away and picked up Mario, and whipped him into the steps...

...BUT MARIO REVERSES AND WHIPS SONIC INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Sonic crashes LEG-FIRST into them and flies over them!

"Oh damn! Sonic's legs just crashed into the steps, INCLUDING the leg broken by Mario months ago!" Church stated. "The leg Luigi worked on six days ago!"

"Yes, this is the opportunity Mario needs to win!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sonic lied on the mat holding his leg in pain, and Mario saw this and wasted no time in running over to Sonic to take advantage! He began to stomp on the injured leg viciously, and then dropped a few elbows across the leg! After four Elbows Drops, Mario grabbed the leg and hit a Single-Leg DDT on it! Sonic cried out in pain as Mario grabbed the leg once more and slammed it against the steel steps, causing Sonic to cry out in more pain! Mario told the ref to count! 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...

Sonic made it to his feet, though limping, but is brought back down with a Chop Block to the leg by Mario!

"Mario is REALLY taking out that leg of Sonic's!" Church stated. "Mario is trying to finish what he started seven months ago!"

Mario picked up Sonic and threw him into the ring. Mario then grabbed the steel chair on the floor and slid into the ring, where Sonic had managed to get to his feet. Mario wielded the chair and slammed it across the back of Sonic's leg! Sonic dropped back to the mat holding his leg, and Mario began to slam the end of the chair down on the leg several times before slamming it across the leg one final time! The ref counted! 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

Sonic gets up at 8.3! Mario growled as he raised the chair high as Sonic turned around...ran at him...AND SONIC CAUGHT HIM WITH A REVERSE ATOMIC DROP! Mario held his lower half in pain as Sonic grabbed the chair he dropped. With a noticeable limp, Sonic stood up, waited for Mario to turn around...

...AND CRACKED THE STEEL CHAIR ACROSS HIS SKULL!

"Aaaaannnndd...there goes some of Mario's brain cells!" Church stated.

"Mario's lights were turned out by the most chickening chair shot I've seen from that damn Blue!" Sarge proclaimed.

Mario fell to the mat in a crumpled heap and the ref counted. 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

Mario gets to his feet at 8.43! Sonic gripped his chair tightly as Mario turned around with blood pouring from his head, and Sonic threw the chair at him! It connected with Mario's head hard, sending the plumber backing into the corner in a daze. Sonic backed up in an adjacent corner before running at full speed at Mario...

...Mario moves out of the way and avoids the Dash Attack! Sonic cries out in pain as his legs hit the turnbuckle and falls to the mat holding his injured one! Mario leaned against the roes as Sonic stumbled to his feet, and grabbed Sonic, hooking the arms...

...and hits a Double Underhook Backbreaker!

"That's not going to do any favors to the back!" Church said.

"But it will do wonders for Mario's victory!" Sarge added.

Sonic arched his back in pain as the ref counted! 1...2...3...4...5...

6...

7...

Sonic made it to his feet! The hedgehog stumbled to the ropes and leaned against them, and Mario ran full force at Sonic! Sonic quickly pulled the ropes down, causing Mario to fly over them to the outside near the announce table! Sonic used the ropes to get to his feet and watched as Mario stumbled to his feet. Sonic waited until Mario fully go to his feet, ran at the ropes and bounced off them, dived through the ropes...

...AND HITS A SUICIDE DIVE ON MARIO AGAINST THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"And Sonic risks it all, bad leg be damned!" Church stated.

"Why does that hedgehog have to fly?! It's so stupid!" Sarge said.

Both men laid on the ground as the ref counted them. 1...2...3...

4...

5...Sonic got to his feet near the announce table.

6...

7...

8...

Mario made it up and leaned against the apron! Sonic shook his head and quickly took the covering off the announce table, clearing it quickly. Once done, Sonic grabbed Mario and lifted him onto his shoulders, went over to the announce table...

...Mario slid off his shoulders and landed behind Sonic! Sonic turned around and was lifted onto Mario's shoulders no! Mario tried for a Nintendozer on the floor, but Sonic elbowed him in the head a few times! Sonic got off and slammed Mario's head against the announce table! With Mario dazed, Sonic got on the apron, waiting there as Mario stood back up fully. He turned around...

...Sonic dived off the apron...

**...MARIO CATCHES SONIC IN MID-AIR AND DRIVES HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER!**

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "Sonic tried to fly high, but it backfired! Now he's in a million pieces among the remains of our table!"

"Table, we thank you for your service in helping Mario retain his title!" Sarge saluted.

The crowd chanted "Holy Shit!" as Sonic was laid out in the remains, Mario getting up and away from Sonic, leaning against the apron as the ref counted. 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...Sonic began to stir...

7...

8...Sonic grabbed the barricade behind the remains...

9...

SONIC MAKES IT TO HIS FEET!

"GAH! How is that Blue standing?! It's not possible!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is grade A bullshit!"

Mario shared Sarge's sentiments as he cried out in frustration, and ran at Sonic near the barricade...

...AND SONIC BACK BODY DROPS SONIC OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD!

"And this Last Man Standing Match just got interactive, people!" Church stated.

Mario was laid out among the fans who were going wild as Sonic panted at ringside, the ref counting! 1...2...3...4...

5...Mario begins to stir...

6...

7...Sonic readies himself...

8...

Mario makes it back to his feet! But Sonic leaps onto the barricade, and dives off, hitting a Flying Clothesline on Mario!

"And Sonic decides to not wait for Mario to get back, and joins him in the crowd!" Church stated.

Mario is dropped as Sonic wastes no time in laying fists and fists upon Mario's face as the fans parted for them before picking him up, and nailing a Suplex on the floor! Mario cried out in pain as Sonic decided that wasn't enough and picked him up, dragged him through the crowd, and rammed him into the wall for the upper stands! Sonic rammed Mario's head into it several times before dragging him back through the crowd and throwing him over the barricade back to ringside. Sonic got on top of the barricade, and Mario got back up and turned around...

...Sonic dives off the barricade and hits a Missile Dropkick on Mario!

"And once again, Mario gets taken down via a high-risk move!" Church stated.

"But that idiotic move also hurt Sonic's leg!" Sarge stated. "He's thinking too much on adrenaline!

Sonic laid on the ground with Mario, holding his hurt leg. The ref counted. 1...2...3...4...

5...Sonic made it to his feet

6...

7...

Mario got to his feet and stumbled over to the ring. Sonic grabbed Mario from behind and threw him into the ring, and quickly made his way to the other side of the ring in front of the ramp. Once there, he looked under the ring, and pulled out...

...a table! The crowd explodes as Sonic sets up the table on the outside of the ring, and once done, slid back in the ring, where Mario was currently slumped against a corner in.

"Oh no, that damn hedgehog has evil intentions in mind!" Sarge cursed.

"After what Mario did to him, I'm not surprised!" Church said.

Sonic went over to Mario and began punching the living daylights out of him, further opening the cut on Mario's head and forcing him to a sitting position in the corner. After about fifteen shots to the skull, Sonic pulled Mario to his feet and onto his shoulders to a big pop! He went over to the ropes and tried to throw Mario over them and through the table on the outside with a Sonic Driver, but Mario hanged onto the ropes and kept himself on Sonic's shoulders! After a few moments of struggling, Mario elbowed Sonic several timesin the head, dazing him. Mario got off Sonic's shoulder, kicked him in the gut...

...AND PLANTED SONIC WITH A DDT! The ref counted Sonic. 1...2...3...

4...Mario slid out of the ring...

5...Mario looked under the ring...

6...

7...

Sonic gets up wobbly at 7.4! At the same time, Mario pulled out a kendo stick from under the ring! Mario slid in the ring and when Sonic turned around, Mario swung the kendo stick across Sonic's gut! Sonic held his stomach in pain, and Mario whacked the stick across the back! Sonic fell to his knees as he arched his back in pain, and Mario slammed the kendo stick across the back again! Sonic fell to the mat on his stomach, and Mario began to slam the kedon stick across Sonic's back over and over again, each shot leaving a welt across Sonic's back! After the seventh shot, Mario backed off and let Sonic slowly get up to his feet. The hedgehog stood up...

...AND MARIO SWUNG THE KENDO STICK OVER SONIC'S SKULL! The kendo stick breaks in half upon impact!

"Damn, Mario swung that cane so hard, it broke in damn two!" Church said.

"Hah, Sonic needed a damn good caning for awhile!" Sarge laughed.

Mario threw the broken kendo stick away as Sonic laid on the mat, now bleeding as well from the head. Before the reg could begin his count, though, Mario grabbed Sonic by the legs and dragged him to the corner. He slid out of the ring, pulled Sonic underneath the turnbuckles, wrapped his legs around the post...

...AND LOCKED IN A FIGURE-FOUR LEGLOCK AROUND THE STEEL POST!

"OH NO! Figure-Four around the steel post!" Church exclaimed. "This has got to be PURE TORTURE for Sonic's leg! Worse than when Tex cheated on me all those times!"

"And soon enough, Sonic's leg will snap like a little twig!" Sarge stated.

Sonic cried out in immense pain as Mario turned and twisted with the hold still locked in! After several excruciating seconds of this, Mario let go of the hold, letting Sonic roll to the center of the ring holding his leg in agony. Mario told the ref to count and he did. 1...2...3...4...

5...

6...

7...Sonic pushed himself off the mat as hard as he could

8...

9...

SONIC GETS TO HIS FEET! He nearly loses his footing but he manages to stay standing to break the count! Mario is livid as he cries out in frustration before going to the another side of the ring and grabbing the steel chair there. He slid in with it as Sonic leaned against the rope, trying to relieve weight on the leg. With a dangerous look in his eyes, Mario went over and raised the chair...

...he swung it down...

...SONIC MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! The chair bounces off the ropes and back into Mario's face! The crowd explodes as Mario lets go of the steel chair and stumbled about the ring out of it. Thinking quickly, Sonic executed a Drop Toe Hold on Mario...

...AND LOCKS IN THE SPEED TRAP!

"SPEED TRAP! MARIO IS CAUGHT IN THE SPEED TRAP!" Church exclaimed.

"OH NO! MARIO GET OUT OF IT!" Sarge proclaimed.

Mario's eyes went wide as Sonic applied the hold, tightening it as hard as he could! Mario clawed at his hands trying to pull them off, but Sonic would not leg! Sonic pulled even tighter on the hold, and after several seconds, Mario began to top out like crazy!

"Mario's tapping like a little bitch, but it doesn't mean a damn thing!" Church stated.

Indeed, Mario kept tapping, but the ref did nothing to stop it! After 30 more seconds, Mario began to fade away and eventually went limp in the hold. Sonic let go of the hold at that point, and slowly made it to his feet, still trying to stay off the leg. The ref made the count! 1...2...

3...

"Mario's out! This could be it!" Church stated!

4...

"Not like this! Not like this!" Sarge exclaimed.

5...

6...Mario began to stir...

7...

8...Mario grabbed hold of the ropes...

9...

MARIO PULLS HIMSELF TO HIS FEET AT 9.65! Mario then fell back to his knees a few moments later, but he broke the count!

"Oh man, talk about cutting it close!" Church stated.

"Phew, that was TOO close for comfort!" Sarge sighed in relief.

It was Sonic's turn to be frustrated as he pulled at his quills in anger. Frowning, Sonic rolled out of the ring and looked under it. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out...

...a ladder! The crowd is going crazy as Sonic slid the ladder into the ring and slid in as well! Sonic picked up the ladder and readied it as Mario pulled himself back up to his feet...

...AND MARIO GETS NAILED IN THE FACE WITH THE LADDER!

"And Mario gets a face full of ladder, courtesy of one pissed off hedgehog!" Church stated.

"And Mario may have lost a few teeth from that!" Sarge cried.

Sonic glared down at the motionless Mario before setting up the ladder near the corner. Once steadied, Sonic grabbed Mario and dragged him to the center of the ring, and then went to the side of the ladder near the corner, and began to climb it. It was gingerly as Sonic still had a bad leg, and he hopped up the rungs one at at time. Eventually, he reached near the top...

...Mario suddenly shoots up to his feet and quickly climbs up the other side of the ladder! He meets Sonic at the top and nails him in the face with a right hand!Though surprised, Sonic retaliated with a right of his own! They began trading haymakers at the top of the ladder, trying to get the upper hand. After several moments, Mario suddenly slammed Sonic's head on the top rung. With him dazed, Mario took hold of him, steadied themselves on the ladder...

**...MARIO HITS A SUPERPLEX OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER!**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "MARIO JUST NAILED A FUCKIN' SUPERPLEX FROM OVER 15 FEET OFF A LADDER! SONIC'S MUST BE BROKEN IN HALF!"

"BUT THAT DID AS MUCH DAMAGE MARIO! MARIO SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO TAKE DOWN SONIC!" Sarge stated.

The crowd was going crazy chanting "Holy Shit!" as the ref checked on both laid out combatants for a moment before counting. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...

"My God, is this going to be a draw?!" Church questioned.

6...

"If it's a draw, Mario retains!" Sarge stated.

7...Both men began to stir...

8...

9...

BOTH MEN MAKE IT TO THEIR FEET AT 9.85! They stagger around, but they manage to stay standing!

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Church stated. "BOTH GUYS ARE UP AND ABOUT SOMEHOW!"

"I AM IN TOTAL SHOCK RIGHT NOW!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both competitors stumbled about in the ring until their backs bumped into each other, causing both of them to whirl around! Sonic reacted first, lifted Mario onto his shoulders...

_**...AND HITS THE SONIC DRIVER!** _

"SONIC DRIVER! SONIC GOT ALL OF IT OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT! SONIC PULLED THE TRIGGER FIRST AND NOW MARIO'S DOWN AND OUT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic lays down on the ground in exhaustion near Mario adn the referee began to count. 1...2...

3...

4...Sonic managed to get to his feet.

"Sonic's up! Sonic's up!" Church shouted. "We're going to have ourselves a new champion!"

5...

"I can't believe this! How could a great Red like Mario lose like this?!" Sarge questioned.

6...

7...

8...

9...

MARIO IS ON HIS FEET AT 9.87!

"HOLY CRAP! MARIO'S STANDING! MARIO'S STANDING!" Church stated. "THIS MATCH CONTINUES!"

"YES! THE REDS STILL LIVE! THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU!" Sarge stated.

Mario was almost out on his feet, but he somehow kept standing much to the shock of Sonic who groaned in frustration. Mario turned to face Sonic, and was immediately taken down with a clothesline by Sonic! Sonic frowned at Mario before grabbing the nearby ladder, folded it up, and placed it against the corner. He picked up Mario and threw him back-first against the ladder. Sonic laid in a few shots to Mario before backing up to the adjacent corner. Once ready, Sonic ran forward...

...leaped at Mario...

...Mario got off the ladder and caught Sonic mid-air! He held Sonic on his shoulder and walked away from the ladder. Sonic tried to get out of Mario's grip to no avail as Mario reached the other corner and turned around...with a sick smirk on his face...

...he ran as fast as he could towards the ladder...

...MARIO SLAMS SONIC THROUGH THE LADDER!

"OH MY GOD!" Church exclaimed. "SONIC GETS DRILLED THROUGH A DAMN LADDER! SHADES OF THE LADDER MATCH EARLIER!"

"AND LIKE POOR TOAD EARLIER, SONIC AIN'T GETTING BACK UP!"

Mario backed out of the remains of the ladder as Sonic lied among it motionless and stood up, telling the ref to count. 1...2...

3...

4...

"Sonic was put through a damn ladder! How is he even going to get up?!" Church stated.

5...

"He isn't, dirtbag! It's finally over!" Sarge stated

6...

7...Sonic began to stir...

8...Sonic grabbed the ropes...

9...

SONIC PULLS HIMSELF TO THE FEET BEFORE 10! Mario's in disbelief as Sonic uses the ropes to keep on his feet!

"THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Sarge exclaimed. "THAT BLUE RODENT SHOULD BE DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"

"SONIC USED THE ROPES!" Church stated. "HE USED THE ROPES HE WAS SO CLOSE TO PULL HIMSELF OUT OF THE WRECKAGE AND UP TO HIS FEET!"

Mario cried out in anger before grabbing the chair near the stumbled out of the corner and gets a chair rammed into his gut by Mario! Sonic falls to all fours where Mario slams thee chair across his back! Sonic arched his back in pain as Mario threw the chair down in the center of the ring. He picked up Sonic and lifted him onto his shoulders. He walked over to where the steel chair was...

...Sonic suddenly struggled in Mario's grip...

...Sonic pushes himself off Mario's shoulders...

...AND HITS THE HOMING ATTACK ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

"COUNTER! COUNTER!" Church shouted. "MARIO WAS LIKELY GOING FOR A NINTENDOZE, BUT SONIC TURNED INTO A FREAKIN' HOMING ATTACK! ONTO STEEL NO LESS!"

"DAMMIT! THAT SONIC HAS BEEN WATCHING VIDEOS OF ANIMATED'S TD, HASN'T HE?!" Sarge proclaimed.

The crowd was going crazy as Sonic was laid out across the chair and Sonic slowly got to his feet. The ref counted. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...

"Mario's almost out of it!" Church stated.

6...

"Come on, Mario, get up!" Sarge pleaded.

7...

8...

9...

MARIO GETS UP AT 9.65! Sonic holds his quills in shock!

"Mario's up! This thing continues despite all odds!" Church stated.

"Oh thank you Mario for proving my doubts wrong!" Sarge stated.

Mario stumbled about a bit before falling back down near the corner. Sonic was now getting frustrated beyond belief as he held his head down and pulled at his quills. He looked at Mario who was trying to get to his feet near the corner, and backed into the adjacent one, crouched down, and egged Mario to get up, chanting "Spear...Spear...Spear..."

"What the...?!" Sarge exclaimed. "What is this?! Why is Sonic ripping off Scourge?!"

"Remember, Scourge is the evil version of Sonic, and right now Sonic has a MASSIVE amount of hatred for Mario!" Church sated. "So that and the brutality of this match is bringing out a bit of Scourge in Sonic! And remember, he's used the Spear in other promotions, so he knows how to do this!"

Sonic continued to chant Spear as Mario slowly made it to his feet. Mario pushed himself off the mat and got up, back turned to Sonic. The hedgehog growled angrily as Mario turned around...

...Sonic ran towards the plumber...

...MARIO LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! MARIO HITS THE NINTENDOZER!

"SPEAR BACKFIRED!" Church exclaimed. "Mario caught him and nailed the Nintendozer!"

"Sonic didn't know what hit him! That's what you get for imitating Scourge!" Sarge stated.

Mario sat up exhausted before getting to his feet. The ref counted. 1...2...3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

SONIC GETS TO HIS FEET AT 8.9!

"Sonic still lives in this match!" Church stated. "Sonic refuses to die!"

"Well if Sonic was smart, he would quit! Otherwise, Mario will hurt him even more!" Sarge stated.

Sonic panted in great exhaustion before turning around to face Mario...and gets a steel chair to his injured leg! Sonic fell to the mat holding his leg in pain as Mario stood over him with steel chair in hand. Mario gripped the chair and slammed the end across the gut of Sonic several times before dragging him over to the nearest corner. He stomped on Sonic a few times before placing the chair over him. Mario got on the apron and slowly made the climb up the corner. He reached the top turnbuckle, crouched down on it...

...SONIC THROWS THE CHAIR OFF HIM AND INTO THE AIR! It connects with Mario's face HARD, and Mario is out of it on the top turnbuckle...AND LOSES HIS BALANCE! Mario is crotched on the top turnbuckle!

"Chair to the face...and landed on the nuts." Church remarked. "NOT a good day to be Mario!"

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh" as Mario's face contorted in extreme pain on the top turnbuckle. Sonic made it to his feet and began nailing a few rights to the skull of Mario before climbing up to meet Mario. Sonic turned around up there until he was facing the ring, grabbed Mario, and lifted him on his shoulders! The crowd stood on its feet...

_**...SONIC WITH A TOP-ROPE SONIC DRIVER ON MARIO!** _

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "A SONIC DRIVER SUPER-SIZED! MARIO GETS DRILLED TO KINGDOM COME!"

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge cried in despair. "HOW COULD MARIO GET SARGE'D?!"

The crowd was going crazy as Sonic pushed himself off the mat and to his feet in exhausting fashion. The ref counted Mario out. 1...2...

3...

4...

"Mario is down and out! There's no way he could get up from that!" Church said.

5...

"This is a nightmare..." Sarge muttered.

6...

7...Mario began to stir...

"Wait a minute! Mario's moving! But can he actually make the count?" Church asked.

8...

9...

MARIO GETS TO HIS FEET AT 9.74! The crowd is in disbelief!

"NO WAY! NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Church exclaimed. "HOW THE HELL DID MARIO GET BACK UP?!"

"I AM CRYING TEARS OF JOY!" Sarge exclaimed. "MARIO HAS SAVED THE DAY ONCE AGAIN!"

Sonic was in complete shock as Mario stumbled over to the ropes and held onto them to stay standing. Sonic frowned angrily and ran at Mario! he jumped up and grabbed his head from behind for the Sonic Boom (Zig-Zag)! Mario held onto the ropes to stay upright, and Sonic fell to the mat and rolled to his feet! Sonic got back up, but was caught with a Facebreaker Knee Smash from Mario! Mario looked down at the downed Sonic as the ref counted. 1...2...3...Mario rolled out of the ring.

4...Mario looked under the ring...

5...Mario pulled out a table...

6...Sonic gets to a knee as Mario slides in the table...

7...Mario slides into the ring...

Sonic gets to his feet! But Mario grabs the table, and slammed the end of it against Sonic's gut! Sonic fell to his knees holding his stomach and Mario threw the table down across his back! Sonic fell to the mat with the table laid over him, and Mario raised the table and slammed it down on Sonic! Mario repeated the action four times before picking up the table and placing it against one of the corners. Once set up, Mario picked up Sonic and backed him into a corner. Mario whipped Sonic as hard as he could towards the table...

...Sonic stopped himself before reaching the table! Sonic turned to face Mario, and Mario ran at Sonic...

...Sonic leapfrogs over the incoming Mario! Mario stops himself from crashing through the table just an inch away from it! Sighing in relief, Mario turned around...

...AND GETS DASH ATTACKED THROUGH THE TABLE BY SONIC!

"OH MAN!" Church exclaimed. "MARIO GOES THROUGH WOOD! MARIO'S LYING AMONG SPLINTERS THANKS TO SONIC!"

"BUT THAT IDIOT HEDGEHOG HURT HIS OWN LEG AS WELL!" Sarge stated. "WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!"

"HE WAS THINKING 'TAKE OUT MARIO AT ALL COSTS!'" Church replied.

Mario falls to the ground among the table remains as Sonic lies on the mat holding his injured leg. The ref counted both of them. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...

6...Sonic gets up at 6.9!

7...

8...

9...

MARIO GETS UP AT 9.67! Mario stumbles about for a few seconds before falling flat on his face. Sonic looked down at Mario before grabbing the steel chair and then Mario, lifting the plumber up to his knees. One bloody face stared into another, and Sonic just shook his head with disdain before raising the chair high...

...MARIO LOW BLOWS HIM! Mario stands up, lifts Sonic onto his shoulders, and nails a second Nintendozer on him!

"Mario just nailed Sonic in the kiwis and took advantage!" Church stated.

"No DQS, so it's ALL LEGAL, BABY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario grabbed Sonic and dragged him over to a corner. He then grabbed the steel chair and placed it on top of Sonic! He got on the apron, climbed to the top of the corner, stood on top...

_**...AND HITS A CHAIR-ASSISTED SUPER MARIO SPLASH!** _

"SUPER MARIO SPLASH WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO THE MIX!" Church exclaimed. "REPLAY FROM SIX DAYS AGO!"

"SONIC GOT CRUSHED LIKE THE RODENT HE IS!" Sarge cheered.

Mario held his gut as he kicked the mat in immense pain before pushing himself up to his feet as the ref began the count. 1...2...

3...Mario smirked down at Sonic and raised his arms in triumph...

"Mario knows he's won, and he's gloating like the arrogant asshole he is!" Church stated.

4...

"I always knew that Mario would retain!" Sarge stated.

5...Mario continued to celebrate with a smirk...

6...

7...Sonic begins to stir...

8...Sonic gets to his knees unbeknownst to Mario..

9...Sonic pushes himself off the mat...

SONIC GETS TO HIS FEET AT 9.9! The crowd is going crazy as Sonic falls forward and grabs the ropes to keep himself on his feet! Mario turns around and see Sonic standing, in total desibelief!

"I...I...I don't believe it..." Church muttered. "Sonic, against all odds, has risen to his feet. He's standing, my God..."

"This...this is impossible." Sarge whispered. "This hedgehog...what the hell is he made of...he's not from this world..."

Mario grabbed the collar of the ref angrily shouting "THAT WAS A TEN COUNT! A TEN COUNT! THIS MATCH SHOULD BE OVER!" The ref, however, maintained that Sonic made it to his feet in time! Mario let go and cried out in anger, wondering what he had to do to keep Sonic down! Mario glared daggers at Sonic who pushed himself off the ropes and faced Mario. Mario clotheslined Sonic down in anger, and mounted the hedgehog, raining down punch after angry punch across the bloody face of Sonic. After nearly fifteen shots, Mario stood up and began stomping the hell out of him, and then slid out of the ring. He grabbed the nearby steel steps and slid it into the ring. He slid back in and picked up the steel steps, waiting as Sonic slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Mario, with all his strength, lifted the steel steps over his head. Sonic turned around...

...Mario ran at Sonic, steps raised...

...SONIC DROP TOE HOLDS MARIO! Mario falls down and his face lands on the steel steps he was holding! Mario held his face in pain as he slowly stumbled to his feet...

...Sonic got up and lifted Mario onto his shoulders...

_**...SONIC DRIVER ON THE STEEL STEPS!** _

"THE THIRD SONIC DRIVER!" Church exclaimed. "THIS ONE ON THE STEEL STEPS! MARIO'S BEEN DRIVEN ON PURE STEEL! STEEL THAT DID NOT GIVE!"

"MARIO'S BACK MAY BE BROKEN!" Sarge exclaimed. "THE GREAT RED HAS BEEN DRIVEN TO HELL!"

The crowd was exploding as Mario gave a silent cry on pain and slowly rolled off the steps and to the mat, almost unmoving! Sonic fell to his knees for a moment before getting up. The ref counted Mario. 1...2...

3...

4...

"Mario's barely moving!" Church stated. "That Sonic Driver may have FINALLY broken the camel's back!"

5...

"This can't be! This just can't be!" Sarge exclaimde.

6...

7...

8...

"SONIC'S GOING TO WIN! SONIC'S GOING TO WIN THE WORLD TITLE!" Church shouted.

9...

**BOWSER CLOTHESLINES SONIC OUT OF NOWHERE!**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouted. "BOWSER?! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM?! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE JUST CLOTHESLINE SONIC TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was in shock as the ref stopped his count and looked at Bowser in shock. Bowser looked down at Sonic before he dropped down and began punching the living hell out of Sonic. After several shots, Bowser pulled Sonic to his feet, but Sonic suddenly broke free and began delivering rights to the face of Bowser, trying to fight back. After several shots, Sonic bounced off the ropes...

...and gets grabbed by the throat! BOWSER CHOKESLAMS SONIC!

"AND BOWSER JUST CHOKESLAMMED SONIC TO HELL!" Church stated. "THIS IS INSANE! WHY IS BOWSER EVEN DOING THIS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THANK THE LORD FOR BOWSER!" Sarge praised. "

Bowser grabbed the steel chair and placed in the middle of the ring. The ref tried to get Bowser to leave but to no avail as Bowser picked up Sonic, set him up, lifted him onto his shoulders...

**...AND HITS A BOWSER BOMB ON THE STEEL CHAIR!**

"DAMMIT!" Church cursed. "SONIC JUST GOT DRIVEN TO HELL WITH A BOWSER BOMB ON STEEL! BOWSER'S NOT A PART OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! THERE'S NOTHING THE REFEREE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"AND THANKS TO BOWSER, SONIC HAS BEEN PUT OUT OF COMMISSION!" Sarge stated.

"BUT WHY?! THIS ASSHOLE HAS NO REASON TO DO THIS!" Church shouted. "HE HATES MARIO! HE HAS NO REASON TO HELP MARIO! NO REASON TO ATTACK SONIC! THIS IS BULLSHIT! BOWSER MAY HAVE JUST SCREWED SONIC OUT OF THE WORLD TITLE!"

Bowser sneered down at Sonic as the ref told him to get the hell out of here, and this time, Bowser did not refuse as he exited the ring and walked up the rampway to the back, a satisfied smirk on his face. As this happened, Mario had recovered and slowly pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes. Once up, he saw Sonic laid out across the mat. With a wild smirk on his face, he motioned for the ref to count Sonic!

"Oh no...no...no...no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Church stated. "DON'T TELL ME THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO WIN LIKE THIS!"

"GOD HAS SHINED UPON MARIO AND THE REDS! HE SAVED US!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref looked reluctant considering what happened, but Mario told him it was the rules, and the ref was forced to count. 1...2...

3...

4...Mario laughed uproariously! The crowd boos viciously

"This is bullshit!" Church stated. "This is absolute bullshit!"

5...

"Sonic ain't going to get up this time, bitch!" Sarge stated.

6...

7...

8...Sonic suddenly began to stir...

9...

SONIC GETS UP AT 9.99! The crowd is absolutely thunderous as Mario looks like he's seen a ghost!

"SONIC'S UP! SONIC'S UP!" Church stated. "BY GOD, SONIC LIVES IN THIS MATCH!"

"WHAT...WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS SONIC?!" Sarge exclaimed. "THIS IS INHUMAN!"

Sonic is absolutely stumbling about in the ring, unable to stay in one place in the ring. Livid, Mario goes over and grabs the chair from the mat. Sonic turns around, and Mario slams the steel chair across Sonic's skull with a sickening thud! Sonic drops to the mat as Mario falls to his knees, exhausted as hell, wondering what he had to do to win. Suddenly, he looked to the outside...at the table Sonic set up awhile ago. An idea came to him, and he picked up Sonic. He dragged him to the side of the ring, and through the ropes and onto the apron with him. He lifted Sonic onto his shoulders on the apron...

_**...AND DRIVES SONIC THROUGH THE TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE WITH A NINTENDOZER OFF THE APRON!** _

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "MARIO OFF THE APRON WITH A NINTENDOZER! SONIC JUST GOT DRIVEN THROUGH A TABLE IN THE WORST WAY!"

"AND THE BEST PART IS THAT HE SET THAT TABLE UP EARLIER!" Sarge exclaimed. SUCH SWEET IRONY!"

Sonic laid among the table remains motionless as Mario was down from executing the maneuver. The ref began the count for them. 1...2...

3...

4...

5...Mario gets to his feet!

"Mario's back on his feet!" Church stated. "Don't tell me...?!"

6...

"Nothing can be done for you Blues..." Sarge mocked.

7...

"NO! NOT LIKE THIS! SONIC GET UP!" Church exclaimed.

8...

"Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sarge began.

9...

"NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIS DAMMIT! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Church shouted.

10!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"DAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIT TTTTTTT!" Church cursed.

**_Like The Eyes In The Cat and Blue_ **   
**_Something Is Coming For You (Look Out!)_ **   
**_Race For The Morning_ **   
**_You Can Hide In The Sun Till You See The Light_ **   
**_Oh We Will Pray It's Alright_ **   
**_Gotta Get Away_ **   
**_Get Away..._ **

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA World Heavyweight Champion...SUPER MARIO!"

The crowd absolutely poured on the hatred with some of the loudest boos ever heard as Mario fell to all fours, relief and joy filling his being. The ref got out of the ring, grabbing the World Title from the ringside crew, and went to where Mario is, handing the World Title to him. Mario snatched the World Title from the ref and got up to his knees, holding it close to his chest. Mario stood up, albeit wobbly, and the ref raised his arm in victory while he raised the World Title with the other, bloody face and all, as the crowd chanted "Bullshit!"

"In what was one of the most brutal Last Man Standing Match I've ever seen, Mario comes out on top and gets to see his reign reach a full calendar year!" Sarge stated. "Mario proves to night why he is such a superior Red!"

"This...is...BULLSHIT!" Church shouted. "THIS IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT SARGE! SONIC HAD THE MATCH WON! HE HAD THE TITLE WON! BUT THAT DAMN BOWSER CAME IN AND SCREWED SONIC! HE WASN'T MUSHROOM KINGDOM, SO NOTHING COULD BE DONE ABOUT IT! BECAUSE OF HIM, SONIC LOST THE MATCH!"

"But it wasn't Bowser's attack that did Sonic in!" Sarge retorted. "It was Mario's! So it was actually Mario that Sonic lost the match!"

"GAH! YOU ARE HOPELESS!" Church exclaimed.

Mario walked over to where Sonic laid motionless among table remains, and smirked, raising his title high above and saying "I'm the Greatest Champion Ever, and you just found that out THE HARD WAY!" Mario then kicked Sonic in the head to even louder boos. Mario slowly backed up the ramp, World Title over his shoulder with a noticeable limp in his step. Once on the stage, Mario sat down, holding the World Title close to him with a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Goddammit...thanks to Bowser, Mario escapes with the World Title AGAIN!" Church cursed. "Sonic was screwed, plain and simple."

"Well too bad, dirty Blue, deal with it!" Sarge stated. "Reds rules, and Blues drool! Mario continues his year-long reign, and keeps his stable from having a clean sweep of losses! Congratulations Mario!"

"God fucking dammit..." Church muttered.

* * *

_A/N: I AM FINISHED! FINISHED I SAY! I don't think I have ever worked harder for a UCA chapter than this! I gave it my all for every match here, and I'm glad it came out well for every one! The Last Man Standing Match was the hardest and longest match I have ever worked on at this point! I gave it my all there to make it a match of the year! I also would like to give credit to WWE-PG-HATER who wrote the match promo for Sonic vs Mario. He helped me out there big-time! Once again, I gave my all for this match!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so please leave a review, they are appreciated and loved! Next chapter: The Royal Rumble Match! And trust me, I've been waiting to do this one for a LONG TIME! Until next time, people! Ciao! :D_


	15. Royal Reckoning Part 3

 

 

 

 

_**Universal Character Association: Royal Reckoning** _

* * *

The scene changed to the Titantron, which showed the interview area where we see Grif with a mic in his hand.

"Huh, got to admit that was a hell of a match." Grif stated with a bit of apathy. "Can't say I saw Bowser coming in that match. Well, with that over, we are just moments away from the Royal Rumble Match, and since I'm being forced to do this, I'm here to give you all the final interview of the night before the big Rumble. And my guest...well who else but the guy considered the king of the UCA Rumble, Red."

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Red was shown on the screen, a determined

"Well, Red, it's finally here." Grif stated. "The Royal Rumble. 30 men, 1 winner. World Title Match at Final Clash on the line. You've been here before. You won it twice. One in 2000, and one in 2006. And you look it to go for the win number three here tonight. And after seeing how the World Title match tonight go down, you got any last words before this highly anticipated match begins?"

"Yeah, I do." Red stated. "After seeing what went down in that Last Man Standing Match, seeing how Mario retained the World Title...I now more than ever to win the Royal Rumble! Not just to get closer to my goal of ten World Title reigns, but also to be the one who kicks Mario's ass and finally shuts him up! What happened was complete and utter bullshit, and just another event in the list of screwjobs that have happened to people who have challenged for Mario's World Title! Mario has proven himself to be a disgrace to the World Title, year-long reign be damned! So if he makes it to Final Clash with the title, I'll be there waiting for him once I have won the Royal Rumble! Last time we faced off it was at Survival Games, and he was able to win because Blue ran in and screwed me over! But after my victory tonight, at Final Clash...he won't be so lucky."

"Huh, you don't say?" Grif said disinterestedly. "Well, it's easier said than done. A lot of other guys are proclaiming they will win the Rumble along with you, and we all know only one can live up to those declarations."

"I know how tough it is to win a Rumble, Grif. I know that better than most people." Red stated. "You don't get to win two Rumbles without knowing how difficult it is. There are so many factors that can affect who can win it. What number you enter in, who enters at what number, who you have to face off with in the match, how long you have to last to win and your stamina...and then there are the factors involving THIS Rumble! It's got a multitude of things affecting it! We got Scourge, the most opportunistic bastard in UCA entering last, the maniacal Jason entering at #1 having competed in a match, the Rookie Revolution in the fold that could or could not be united here, 'Mr. Freeman' who's been hinted at the past several weeks likely making his debut here, the desire many now likely have to be the one to kick Mario's ass, the mystery guy that Force has signed, known as FriendlyResurrected on Fiction Twitter, that could be who knows who and is talking about being resurrected, and...there's Blue likely making his return after screwing me over at Survival Games. There's a whole of factors here that makes this anyone's ball game...but I know how to win this thing. I've done it twice before. I last over an hour from #1 to win in 2000! I returned from a career-threatening neck injury in 2006 during the Rumble to win it again with the World Title at stake! No one knows how to win these things in UCA more than me, and I will take that expertise, that knowledge, and all of my determination, and use it to throw any of the 29 guys that get in my way and win this damn thing for the record and historic third time! And I dare anyone try and stop me."

Red walks off as Grif watches him with a slightly peaked interest. "Huh...gotta say, that was something else. He could win this thing. He certainly wants to a lot, that's for sure."

Grif turned around to leave, but caught sight of someone off-sceen, and stood stiff with shock. Only the shadow of the figure was shhown as he walked past the lazy soldier. The figure had left the area, but Grif still stood in shock.

"No...damn...way..." Grif muttered. "Was that...it couldn't be...how is...but he's been gone...what the hell?!"

Grif was in complete shock when Force suddenly came onto the screen, a big ol' devious smirk on his face. He looked down the hallway, likely at the retreating figure before placing his arm around a still shocked Grif's shoulder.

"Yep, Grif...it WAS him." Force chuckled. "And by god, he is resurrected! I love the Royal Rumble, I am loving Royal Reckoning, and I LOVE U...C...freakin' A!" Force grinned happily as the cameras went to ring...

* * *

"Red has shown his determination once more in winning the Royal Rumble!" Church stated. "And Mario's victory only fueled him even more to get a chance at likely shutting Mario up!"

"Hmph, Red failed before, and if he wins this Rumble, he'll fall to Mario again at Final Clash!" Sarge stated. "But did you see what else happened? That no-good lazy disgrace of a Red, Grif looked like he saw a ghost!"

"The person he saw must have been the mystery guy Force signed!" Church stated. "The guy who on Twitter has said that his resurrection was going to happen tonight in the Rumble! Man, if Grif was that shocked at seeing who he was, he must be a guy NONE of us expected!"

"Gah, I hate not knowing who it is!" Sarge said. "Damn that fox for being so secretive! I want to know who it is that's got him so giddy with joy!"

"Well Sarge, you won't have to wait too much longer...because the match that guy is in upon us." Church stated. "It's time for the main event...for the Royal Rumble."

The camera panned out to the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling and stayed there for a few seconds as the bell was heard ringing, and the camera went to the ring announcer in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the main event of the evening. It is time...for the Royal Rumble Match!" The crowd was going bat-shit crazy over this. "The rules for this match are as follows: 30 competitors will take a part in this match. Two men will enter the ring and start the match off, and every 90 seconds, a new wrestler will enter the match. This will continue until all 30 competitors have entered the Rumble. You are eliminated when you go over the top rope, and both feet touch the floor. The last wrestler standing in the ring, shall be declared, the winner of the Royal Rumble, and will headline Final Clash for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!"

The crowd was going nuts as seconds passed by, waiting for the first entrant into the match, even though everyone knew who it was. Suddenly, the music heard earlier tonight was played...

**("Isolation" by Alter Bridge)**

Jason came out onto the stage with the crowd giving him the same mixed reaction as before. Jason just looked out to the crowd with that batshit-crazy grin on his face. He pointed to the Final Clash sign from the stage, shouting "That's where I'm going people! I dare anyone to stop me!" Jason made his way down the ramp with insanity and confidence oozing from his every step. He stepped onto the apron and entered the ring, pointing to the Final Clash sign once more.

#1 Jason Krueger

"Introducing the individual entering at #1, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Jason is entering at the worst entry possible for the Royal Rumble!" Church stated. "He was put into this position when three weeks ago he was in a Triple Threat with Scourge and Bowser to decide the #1 and #30 entrants in this match. Jason got pinned by Scourge, and is now forced to start this match off! Now in order to win, he's got to literally outlast 29 other guys."

"Jason competed in a match earlier, retaining his Intercontinental Title, so he's not 100% fresh here." Sarge stated. "But look at him, he's not even worried about that! You got to admire that in such a Red! Being so confident, and thinking he will win despite everything!"

"Either he truly believes he can do it...or he's just too batshit insane to truly care about the factors against him." Church stated. "Regardless, winning from #1 has only been done once before by Red in 2000. Can Jason be only the second person to do the unthinkable?! Well, it will be the toughest test of Jason's career, so we'll have to wait and see."

Jason waited in one of the corners, still grinning from ear-to-ear as he waited for the one to start things with him to come on out. Moments passed as the crowd waited in great anticipation for who was coming out next. Several more moments passed, and no one came out. The crowd was restless and completely confused as Jason was getting annoyed with no one coming out.

"Well...who is it?!" Church questioned. "We've been kept waiting long enough here! We can't start a Rumble with just one person in the ring, you know?!"

Jason growled angrily, getting very ticked off with his chance at immortality being held up. He was about to go find the damn person...when a song suddenly played over the loudspeakers...

**("Resurrected" by Peorxywhy?gen)**

The crowd gave out confused murmurs as the song played, not knowing who the song belonged to. Jason raised an eyebrow curiously as the music played, wondering what this meant for him.

"Huh?! What the hell...?" Sarge muttered. "I don't recongize this song. This doesn't belong to any of our wrestlers."

"But wait! Remember that guy, Friendly Resurrected on Twitter, the guy Force signed?" Church said. "This song fits with that Twitter name! This could be him! But who is he?"

The crowd waited as the music continued to be played, and Jason just snorted, practically sure that it didn't matter who came out...

...

...

...

...

The music finally picked up...

...

...

..

...

A person finally came out, a person with blonde hair...

...

...

...

...

The crowd DAMN NEAR blows the roof off the place...

...

...

...

...

_**MATT FUCKIN' ISHIDA IS IN THE HOUSE!** _

#2 Matt Ishida

_**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"**_  Church shouted triply. _ **"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S MATT! MATT ISHIDA FROM DIGIMON! AFTER BEING GONE SINCE CLASH OF THE TITANS, MATT IS BACK! MATT IS HERE IN U-C-FREAKIN' A! MATT IS FRIENDLYRESURRECTED! HE'S THE MYSTERY MAN FORCE SIGNED!"**_

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING, DIRTY BLUE!"**_ Sarge exclaimed in pure shock. _ **"I THOUGHT MATT WAS GONE FOR GOOD! DONE FOR! WASHED UP! NEVER TO BEEN SEEN AGAIN! BUT HERE HE IS, THE DIGIDESTINED OF FRIENDSHIP IN THE FLESH! AND HE IS IN THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!"**_

The crowd was absolutely going insane at this revelation, giving by far the loudest pop of the night to the returning Digidestined. Matt stood on the stage, looking out to the crowd with one of the most determined expressions ever seen before throwing his arms out and shouting "I'M BACK!" Matt then made his way down the ramp with a vigor not seen from him in years, the crowd chanting "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" Matt leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. He climbed up a corner, and stared out to the crowd, clapping his hands before them out to the sides, shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!"

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I HAVE EXPECTED MATT OF ALL PEOPLE TO JOIN UCA!" Church exclaimed. "IT SEEMED IMPOSSIBLE! A DREAM! ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! BUT FORCE HAS MADE IT POSSIBLE! HE HAS MADE IT HAPPEN! MATT IS HERE, AND HERE TO WIN THE RUMBLE!"

"THE ENTIRE COMPLEXION OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE HAS CHANGED WITH THIS GUYS PRESENCE ALONE!" Sarge shouted. "JUST LOOK AT POOR JASON AS AN EXAMPLE! HE IS IN COMPLETE DISBELIEF LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Indeed, Jason was looking at Matt with agape mouth, completely shock and unable to believe this is happening. Matt got off the turnbuckle and turned to face Jason as the fans began to chant to Matt "Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" Matt looked out to the crowd and smirked before turning towards Jason, and pointed to the Final Clash sign. This snapped Jason out of his trance and he angrily growled at Matt, and shouted "HELL NO YOU'RE NOT! THIS IS MY RUMBLE!" Matt just shook his head as he readied himself.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, Jason and Matt are going to start this Rumble off!" Church stated, actually excited. "The UCA Intercontinental Champion facing off with the Digidestined of Friendship! Both men want to win, and they have to go the distance to do so! The Royal Rumble is about to begin ladies and gentleman! Get ready!"

The bell rang, beginning the Royal Rumble. Jason and Matt engaged in a lock-up, ending with Matt grabbing Jason in a Headlock. Jason pushed Matt of into the ropes, and went for a clothesline as he came back, but Matt ducked and bounced off the ropes once more, nailing a Dropkick on him! Jason got back up only to be pushed into a corner, and whipped into the adjacent one. Matt ran full speed then and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash on him. Jason stumbled out of the corner, allowing Mat to bounce off the ropes and nail a One-Handed Bulldog on him! The crowd was feverish chanting "Matt! Matt! Matt!" as Matt picked up Jason and placed him against the ropes, trying to eliminate him. Jason elbowed Matt in the head, forcing him to let go, and then nailed the Digidestined with a Big Boot! Jason dropped down and began nailing several vicious rights before picking him up and nailing a Neckbreaker Slam! Jason picked up Matt and whipped him into the corner, and ran at him. Matt caught with a foot to the jaw, then leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving European Uppercut! Matt tried to pick up Jason, but was hit by a Spinebuster from him! Jason picked him up and threw him over the top rope, but Matt landed on the apron! Jason tried to grab him, but Matt nailed him in the face with a right! Matt then entered the ring and hit a Swinging Neckbrekaer on him!

"Man, Matt is looking GOOD!" Church stated. "He looks better than ever! It's like he hasn't lost a step!"

"Well, Matt's got a long way to go to even win this thing, and the third entrant is nearly upon us!" Church stated.

Indeed, the clock was ticking down, and as Matt picked up Jason, the buzzer rang.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

#3 Alphonse Elric

Alphonse came out to cheers from the crowd and ran down the ramp.

"It's Alphonse, who along with his brother qualified for the Rumble this past Monday by defeating Team 2D!" Church stated.

"Well it didn't do him much good with such a low number in the Rumble." Sarge stated. "Alphonse can kiss his chances goodbye!"

Al entered the ring as Matt let go of Jason, and the two began trading punches in the middle of the ring. Al ducked a punch and pushed Matt into a corner. He unloaded a flurry of punches onto Matt before backing up and hitting a Running Dropkick on him in the corner. Matt stumbled out of there, and Al tried to eliminate him, but Matt held onto the ropes. Jason grabbed Al from behind, yanking him away from Matt and nailing a German Suplex. Jason picked up Al and whipped him into the ropes, and nailed him with a Flapjack on the bounce back. Jason tried to pick Al, but is clothesline by Matt. Matt then nailed a Dropkick as he got back up! Matt kicked Jason in the gut, and tried for a Suplex, but Jason reversed and hit the Brink of Inasnity instead! Jason got up, but was hit by a Backstabber from Al. Al then climbed the corner, and went for a Shooting Star Press, but Jason moved out of the way! Al crashed on the mat, and Jason grabbed him and threw him over the top rope! But Al held onto the ropes and slid himself back in. Jason went for Al, but was taken down by a Jumping Reverse Bulldog from Matt! Matt picked up and placed him on the ropes, and trying to eliminate him. After several moments, Matt nearly had Jason over when the buzzer rang!

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

#4 Johnny Cage

Boos and laughs were heard as Cage came out, running his hands through his hair Dolph-Ziggler style before running to the ring.

"Oh no, not Johnny Cage..." Church groaned.

"Yes, it's my man, Johnny!" Sarge stated. "And he's here to save the day for Jason!"

Johnny slid in and pulled Matt away from Jason, saving him, and tried for a right. Matt blocked it and began hitting Cage in the face with rights of his own. With Cage stunned, Matt bounced off the ropes and nailed an Enziguri, whose impact could be heard all across the arena. Cage fell motionless to the mat and Matt picked him up, but is suddenly taken down from behind by Jason. Jason began stomping the hell out of Matt, and once Cage came to, he joined in on the beating.

"Oh man, you just KNEW this was going to happen." Church said.

"The Rookie Revolution is working together and showing unity in this match." Sarge stated.

After a multitude of stomps, the two picked up Matt and nailed a Double Suplex on him. Al suddenly came in and nailed Jason with a right hand, and then nailed one at Cage. Al nailed several separate punches on the RR members, but Jason stopped his assault with a boot to skull, followed by a Back Suplex from Cage! The two picked up Al and placed him against the ropes, trying to eliminate him! They had Al nearly over the top when Matt suddenly clubbed Jason from behind! Cage let go of Al and ran at Matt, but Matt hit him with a Back Body Drop! Matt grabbed Jason and Flapjacked him onto Cage, sandwiching the former actor! Al grabbed Matt and nailed a Neckbreaker on him! As all four men were down, the buzzer rang...

**("Meant To Live" by Switchfoot)**

#5 Miles "Tails" Prower

The crowd cheered as Tails came out onto the stage, giving out the peace sign before running down the ramp.

"And it's one-half of the Tag Team Champions!" Church stated. "He defended the titles earlier tonight, and he's looking for the big one tonight!"

"And everyone is recovering right now, this is unfortunately Tails' moment!" Sarge stated.

Tails entered the ring as most got back up and took Al down with a clothesline! Tails then nailed Matt with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Jason went for a Clothesline, but Tails ducked it, leaped at the ropes, and nailed the Flying Chuck on him! Cage attacked him from behind and lifted him up for a Back Suplex! Tails backflipped out of it and landed behind Cage, nailing a Sleeper Slam on him! Al came in and Side Kicked Tails in the gut, and grabbed Tails for an Armor Changer, but Tails grabbed the ropes to stay on his feet. Al landed on his feet, and Tails hit a Springboard Tornado DDT on him!

"Tails is on fire here!" Church stated.

"Oh man, I hope someone puts that fire out soon!" Sarge said.

Jason and Cage got up and saw Matt leaning against the ropes and began beating down on him. The two whipped him into the ropes, but missed the Double Clothesline on him as he came back. Matt bounced off them once more and nailed a Double Flying Clothesline! Both men scrambled to their feet, but were each brought by clotheslines from Matt! Jason got back up, and threw a clothesline. Matt ducked it, grabbed Jason from behind, and nailed a signature of his called Digital Breakdown (Back Suplex Into A High Knee)! Cage ran in and hit the Shadow Kick on Matt, knocking him down.. cage lifted Matt onto his shoulders for the Caged Fury, but Matt landed behind Cage and pushed him into the ropes! Matt clotheselined Cage over the ropes and to the floor!

"YES! Cage is the first one eliminated in the Rumble!" Church stated.

"Oh man..." Sarge sighed. "Well, at least he didn't get eliminated within ten seconds."

Matt picked up Jason and began nailing rights on him as Tails tried to eliminate Al, and the buzzer rang...

**("Through Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

#6 Takuya Kanbara

The crowd gave out boos as Takuya came out, holding his index fingers in the air before making his way to the ring.

"It's the 2010 Royal Rumble winner!" Church stated. "Takuya won this match before and beat Red for the World Title at Final Clash! He looks to replicate that success tonight!"

"We have our second Digimon Character in this match!" Sarge stated. "Time to see what Takuya can do!"

Takuya slid into the ring and pulled Tails away from Al, quickly hitting the Digi-Blaze on him! Al ran and nailed a Forearm Smash on Takuya and whipped him into the ropes and went for a Back Body Drop, but Takuya leaped over him! Al stood up, and Takuya grabbed him from behind and hits the Digi-Blaze on him as well! Matt knocked Jason down with a right before going over to Takuya, grabbing his attention and saying "Hey, remember me, asshole?" Takuya replied with " Yeah, I remember..." Takuya suddenly slapped Matt in the face, and said "You should've stayed home!" Matt growled before taking Takuya and the two began to brawl.

"Oh man, the fists are flying!" Church exclaimed. "Matt hasn't forgotten what Digivolution did to him over on Animated!"

"And now the fisticuffs are all over the place as a result!" Sarge stated.

Jason got up to his feet as the Digimon guys brawled, and picked up Al onto his shoulders, trying to throw him out of the ring. Al held onto the ropes and elbowed Jason in the head. He got off and nailed a few rights before bouncing off the ropes back to Jason. Jason caught him with a Flapjack across the ropes. Al fell to the mat in pain as Jason smirked down at him, but suddenly gets nailed with a Missile Dropkick by Tails off the top! Tails picked up Jason and threw him over the top, but Jason held onto the ropes and landed on the apron! Tails tried to push Jason off with his leg, as the IC Champ held onto dear life! Matt and Takuya traded blows in the middle of the ring in a vicious manner until the buzzer rang...

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

#7 Crash Bandicoot

The crowd came unglued with extremely loud cheers as Crash ran out like a ball of fire!

"It's Crash Bandicoot, and business has just picked up!" Church exclaimed.

"Expect craziness to happen now, people!" Sarge stated.

Crash leaped onto the apron, climbed to the top, and nailed a Diving Crossbody on Matt and Takuya! Crash got up and ducked a clothesline from Tails, bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick! Jason comes in and nails a Big Boot to the back of his head! Jason picked Crash up and went for a German Suplex, but Crash landed on his feet. Jason got up and was nailed with a Reverse Bulldog by Crash! Al suddenly came in, grabbed Crash, and nailed a Saito Suplex on him! Crash held his head in pain before being picked up and placed against the ropes. Al tried to eliminate him, but Takuya pulled him away and landed the Pyro Twister on him! Takuya then grabbed Crash for the Pyro Twister, but Crash kicked him in the knee, and nailed the Wumpa Twist out of nowhere! Takuya stumbled up to his feet, where Matt grabbed him, and hit his new finisher, the Rocker Smash (Brainbuster), on him! Matt picked up Takuya and threw him over the top to the floor!

"And Takuya is gone courtesy of Matt!" Church stated. "Matt gets a small measure of payback on Digivolution there!"

"Gah, Takuya, how could you let Matt beat you like that?" Sarge facepalmed.

Jason is seen stomping the hell out of Al in the corner before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Running Facewash on him. He tried to pick up Al, but Tails leaped at the ropes and went for a Flying Chuck on him, but Jason ducked it. Tails crashed to the mat, and Jason grabbed him, hitting the Mental Breakdown. Al Dropkicked him in the back from behind. Al climbed the corner to the top and waited as Jason got up and dived off. Jason caught him on his shoulders and nailed him with Absolutee Destruction!

"Oh man, Al got caught with Absolute Destruction!" Church stated. "Shades of earlier with Pit!"

"And the kiss this Rumble goodbye Al, because you are done!" Sarge stated.

Jason sneered down as the clock ticked down. He lifted Al onto his shoulder and was about to run to the ropes as the buzzer rang...

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

#8 Edward Elric

Ed wastes no time sprinting down the ramp towards the ring.

"It's Edward, Al's older brother, here to save the day!" Church stated.

"Quick Jason, eliminate Al, quick!" Sarge begged.

Ed slid into the ring just as Jason ran at the ropes to eliminate Al! Ed grabbed Al and pulled him off Jason's shoulder just in time. Jason turned around was kicked in the gut by both Elric, and planted with a Double DDT! Matt came in and knocked down Ed before punching Al into a corner. He whipped Al into the adjacent one and ran after him for a Corner Dropkick, but Al moved out of the way. Matt crashed and burn in the corner, Ed got back up and the two grabbed Matt, and nailed a Double Front-Layout Suplex. Crash ran between them, climbed the turnbuckle, and nailed them both with the Crash and Burn!

"Oh man, the teamwork of Ed and Al was gaining steam, but Crash put a stop to that!" Church stated.

"Man, he actually got two birds with one stone!" Sarge said.

Crash picked up Al and threw him over the top rope, but Al held onto the ropes. Crash tried to push him onto the floor, but Tails leaped up and nailed Crash in the head with a kick. Tails pulled Crash away, but Crash kicked him in the gut and went for the Wumpa Twist. Tails pushed him away and into an Automail Clothesline from Ed! Tails ran at Ed, but was caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker from Ed! Which was followed up by a Springboard Body Splash from Al! The two grabbed Tails as the clock ticked down. They held him up as the buzzer rang...

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

#9 Knuckles the Echidna

Knuckles ran down the ramp and to ringside just as Ed and Al threw Tails over the top rope, and Knuckles caught Tails! Knuckles put Tails back in the ring and slid in.

"Knuckles is in the Rumble, and he just caught Tails after he was thrown over the Elrics!" Church stated. "Tails' feet never touched the ground, so he was never eliminated!"

"And my God, we got ourselves an explosive situation here!" Sarge stated. "The Tag Team Champions versus potential future challengers...well if Team 2D dies all of a sudden."

Tails and Knuckles stood off with the Elrics in a staredown, with the Elrics motioning that they would get the titles soon, with the champs just shaking heads in refusal. After some more talk, Tails and Knuckles shot out kicks to the Elrics, and and laid in rights before whipping them into the ropes. The Elrics ducked clotheslines as they came back, and bounced off the ropes once more. Al caught Tails with a Spinning Wheel Kick, while Knuckles with a Spinebuster on Ed! Knuckles ducked a right from Al, and nailed an Uranage on him! Knuckles picked up Al and placed him on the ropes, trying to eliminate him. Ed came in and clobbered him from behind, the two brothers beating down on Knuckles until Tails came in and attacked them, the two teams starting to brawl with one another.

"Oh man, the Tag Team Division is taking focus here as the two teams are just beating the hell out of each other!" Church stated.

"I think for a moment, these two teams have forgotten that a World Title shot is on the line here!" Sarge stated. "Right now, this is all about the Tag Team Titles!"

Matt nailed a Stunner on Jason, causing him to stand up in a daze. Matt ran at the ropes...and into a Reverse STO by Jason! Jason grabbed Matt and threw him over the top rope! Matt landed on the apron though, and Jason tried to grab him, but Matt Shoulder Rams in the gut through the ropes. Matt quickly climb the corner and nailed a Missile Dropkick on Jason! Matt picked up Jason and went for the Rocker Smash, but Jason landed behind Matt and nailed a Dragon Suplex! Jason got up but got an Enziguri to the back of the head from Crash!

"We're only moments away from the tenth entrants, and Matt and Jason have hanged in there since the beginning!" Church said.

"They have lasted for over ten minutes so far despite Jason competing in a match earlier, and this being Matt's first match back!" Sarge stated. "How much longer can they last?"

Crash and Jason fought with Matt recovering while the Elrics battled Tails and Knuckles as the buzzer rang...

**("Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown)**

#10 Sly Cooper

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the music played and everyone waited for him to come out.

"Oh boy, who else at the one-third mark than the leader of the Sony Saints, Sly Cooper!" Church stated.

"Gah, I hate those Sony Saints." Sarge stated. "I hope Sly is quick-WAIT A MINUTE!"

Sly came in through the crowd behind the ring and slid in unbeknownst to anyone! He grabbed Al off Tails and threw him over the top rope and to the floor!

"Sly Cooper did it again!" Church stated. "That sneaky thief came in through the back door and eliminated the Elric!"

Ed saw this and now angry at his brother's elimination ran at Sly Cooper, but the thief Back Body Dropped Ed over the top rope. Ed landed on the apron though and when Sly turned around, he threw a punch at Sly, but Sly caught the fist...AND KICKED ED IN THE BALLS THROUGH THE ROPES! Ed held his lower regions in pain and Sly Dropkicked him off the apron and to the floor!

"And now Sly has eliminated the other Elric!" Church stated. "Sly will steal this Rumble if he has to if it means winning!"

"I'm happy the Elrics are gone, but not happy that Sly did it!" Sarge exclaimed. "I hope Sly gets taken down big time!"

Sly smirked at the fallen Elrics before turning around but was kicked in the gut by Tails. Tails whipped him to the ropes, but when Sly came back, the thief nailed him with a Flying Forearm Smash! Sly got back up but was immediately taken down by a Big Boot from Jason! Jason dropped down and began choking Sly! Crash Front Dropkicked Jason off Sly, and picked him up, nailing a Wumpa Twist on him! Sly suddenly came in and nailed Crash with a Reverse DDT!

Knuckles had Matt backed into a corner nailing lefts and rights on him before whipping him, but Matt twisted himself to face Knuckles, kicked him in the gut, and planted the Echidna with a DDT! He picked up Knuckles and lifted him over the top rope, but Knuckles held onto the ropes to keep himself on the apron as the buzzer rang once more...

**("Yoshi's Theme" from Super Mario World)**

#11 Yoshi

Yoshi came out onto the stage with a scowl on his face before making his way down the ramp.

"Oh boy, it's Yoshi!" Church stated. "He lost the Tag Title match earlier, and he's got his sights set on the Champs!"

"It's time for payback, anthros!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi slid into the ring and grabbed Tails, lifting him up and ramming him into the corner. Yoshi executed several Shoulder Rams into the gut before pulling him in for a Short-Arm clothesline! Yoshi picked him back up and nailed another Short-Arm clothesline! Yoshi then nailed a THIRD Short-Arm clothesline! Yoshi was about to go for a fourth, but Knuckles clubbed him from behind, forcing him to let go of Tails! Knuckles pounded on Yoshi relentlessly, but the dino pushed Knuckles, and then nailed a Big Boot on him! He then lifted Knuckles up for a Military, looking for an elimination! Knuckles landed behind Yoshi though, and Yoshi turned around for a clothesline! Knuckles ducked it, and a recovered Tails hit a Dropkick on Yoshi! Knuckles followed it up with a Bulldog and the two began to beat down on Yoshi!

"The Tag Champs with a double team, trying to weaken the big man!" Church stated.

"Hey, that's no fair! Hey, ref on the outside, DO SOMETHING! THEY'RE CHEATING! Sarge exclaimed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Shut the hell up and stop being an idiot, Sarge!" Church stated.

The rest of the time went by with punches thrown, brawls occurring, and elimination attempts happening until the clock ran down and the buzzer finally rang...

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

"Oh no..." Church muttered.

#12 Chaos the Hedgheog

The crowd gave out extremely loud cheers as Chaos came out onto the stage, evil intentions in mind as he raised his arms in god-like fashion before running down the ramp.

"The God of Destruction is here everybody!" Church stated. "He beat Shadow, and now he is looking to bring the Era of Destruction to UCA!"

"Ladies and gentelmen, prepare to see some erection destruction!" Sarge stated.

Chaos slid in and immediately clothesline the hell out of Tails, his body spinning 360 degrees! He booted Knuckles straight in the face and caught an incoming Crash in his arms, landing a Fallaway Slam on him! He ducked a clothesline from Sly, and caught him with a Double A Spinebuster on the way back! Chaos let out a war cry much to the delight of the fans until he was taken down by Yoshi to loud boos. Yoshi picked up Chaos and kneed him in the gut before whipping him into the corner. Yoshi nailed a Corner Clothesline on Chaos and then lifted him up the Yoshi's Paradise. Chaos slipped out of it and landed behind Yoshi. He then lifted Yoshi into a Fireman's Carry, and nailed the Ragnarok on him!

"My God, Chaos just hit Ragnarok on a damn 300 pounder!" Church stated.

"That's the strength and power that Chaos possesses and everyone underestimates!" Sarge stated.

Jason pounded on Crash in the corner until Sly grabbed him, and he got an elbow from Jason for his troubles! Tails suddenly jumped onto his back and held onto him! Jason tried to get him off, but was hit by a Big Boot from Knuckles! With Jason down, Knuckles motioned to Tails to throw him out! Tails nodded and went to grab Jason...BUT KNUCKLES THREW HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Church exclaimed. "Knuckles tried to eliminate Tails!"

"Ha, every man for himself! I love it!" Sarge laughed.

Tails held onto the ropes and slid himself back in through the ropes, looking at Knuckles in shock, who shrugged and said "Every man for himself." Tails chuckled and replied "Yeah, every man for himself..." Tails threw a right at Knuckles and the two began trading blows in the ring. Knuckles whipped Tails into the ropes and went for Back Body Drop, but Tails leaped over him. Tails bounced back for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Knuckles ducked it! Knuckles went a Scoop Slam but Tails landed behind and nailed a Reverse DDT! Tails picked up Knuckles just as the buzzer rang...

**("Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

#13 Ratchet

The crowd cheered as Ratchet came onto the ramp, wearing a blue cloth over him before throwing off and making his way down!

"We got ourselves our second Sony Saint of the match!" Church stated. "Ratchet is ready to make an impact!"

"Ah, stupid Blue Sony Saints..." Sarge muttered.

Ratchet got on the apron, and nailed a Springboard Double Clothesline on Tails and Knuckles! Ratchet ducked a clothesline from Crash and nailed an Enziguri to the skull! Ratchet whipped into the ropes and went for a clothesline as he came back, but Crash ducked and nailed a Dropkick to him as he bounced off again. Crash then tried for an Aftershock, but Ratchet got out of it and nailed a Sit-Out Jawbreaker! He saw Jason trying to eliminate Sly and grabbed him from behind, and nailed the Ratchet-Plex on him! Ratchet gave a thumbs up to Sly, who gave a thumbs up back. Ratchet turned around...AND SLY PLANTS HIM WITH THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES FROM BEHIND!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That sneaky bastard! It really is every man for himself with him!" Church stated.

Chaos was punching the hell out of Matt as he leaned against the ropes, before backing him up and CLOTHESLINING HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE!

"And Matt is gone, ladies and-" Sarge said.

"No, he is NOT! Look!" Church said.

Matt landed on the apron and sat there until Chaos picked him up to his feet. Matt grabbed his head and hung it across the ropes, stunning him. Matt entered the ring and ran at Chaos. Chaos lifts Matt onto his shoulders, and tries for Ragnarok! Matt lands behind Chaos and pushes him away into a Big Boot from Yoshi! Yosh then ran at Matt, but Matt dropkicked him in the knee! Yoshi stumbled forward, and is grabbed by Matt, WHO LIFTS HIM UP INTO THE AIR! MATT HITS THE ROCKER SMASH!

"HOLY CRAP?! Did Matt just lift 301 lbs. in the air and drive it down on its head?!" Church questioned.

"What the hell did I just see?!" Sarge questioned. "That shouldn't be possible!"

The crowd chanted "You Still Got It!" at Matt who replied with "I never lost it!" Matt tried to get up, but was kicked by Sly! The clocked ticked down and the buzzer rang...

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

The crowd looked confused for a few moments as the unfamiliar music played, but they soon changed into loud cheers as someone came out. Someone familiar. A man with glasses and an HEV Suit...

"Holy crap!" Church exclaimed. "It's him! He's finally here!"

#14 Gordon Freeman

"The One Free Man is here in UCA!" Church stated. "The promos over the past few weeks have heralded his arrival, and he is here!"

"And he is staring down everyone in that damn ring right now!" Sarge stated.

As Sarge said, Gordon stared into the ring with everyone in it staring back until Gordon ran down the ramp! Gordon slid in and suddenly Spinebustered an incoming Jason! Gordon booted Knuckles's head off! Ratchet tried for a right, but Gordon blocked it and nailed a Side Slam on him! Sly leaped off the ropes for a Ninja Spire Kick, but Gordon caught him and nailed a Knee Backbreaker on him followed by a Fallaway Slam! Tails suddenly nailed a Roundhouse Kick to the back of his head, knocking him to his knees. Tails bounced off the ropes, and into a Black Hole Slam from Gordon! Gordon saw Yoshi finally getting up, and grabbed him, set him up, AND NAILED HIM WITH THE RESONANCE CASCADE (Package Piledriver)!

"Oh damn! Yoshi gets dropped on his head for the second time!" Church stated.

Gordon grabbed 301 lbs. of dead weight and threw him over the top rope and to the floor!

"And unfortunately, Yoshi is done for." Sarge stated. "Ah, I can expect that after taking moves like that!"

Matt tried to get Chaos over the top rope, and Chaos was teetering for dear life, but Jason clubbed Matt from behind, pulled him away and nailed the Mental Breakdown on him! Knuckles came in and hit a Running Bulldog on him! Knuckles picked up Jason for the Deep Impact, but Jason Back Body Dropped him! Chaos grabbed the stunned echidna and threw him over the top rope to the floor!

"And now Knuckles is gone from the Rumble!" Church stated.

"No Final Clash main event for yooooouuuu..." Sarge mocked as Chaos booted the up-and-about Jason in the face before trying to eliminate him!

Soon enough, the clock ran down once more, the crowd counting, and the buzzer rang...

**("Rogue and Cold Blooded" by Dale Oliver)**

#15 Jak

The crowd came out with cheers as Jak came out fists raised and made his way down the ramp.

"And the final Sony Saint is in, ladies and gentlemen!" Church stated.

"Like damn cockroaches, these Saints are..." Sarge muttered.

Jak slid in and nailed a Flying Forearm Smash on Matt! Chaos kicked Jak in the gut before whipping him into the corner! Jak caught the incoming Chaos with an Elbow, before nailing a Full Nelson Slam! Jak suddenly had Tails leap onto his shoulders and nail a Hurricarana. Jak got back up as Tails charged at him, and caught him with an Alabama Slam! Jak smirked at his work...until Gordon Freeman caught him, and slammed him down with an Uranage!

Matt and Crash were currently trying to get Sly over the top rope, but Sly kicked both of them away! Sly suddenly caught Matt with a Codebreaker! Crash threw a clothesline at Sly, but Sly ducked it and leaped at the ropes! Sly went for the Ninja Spire Kick, but Crash ducked it! Sly landed on his feet, but Crash quickly nailed the Aftershock on him! Crash went to pick him up, but Ratchet nailed him with a Sleeper Slam from behind! Sly was on all fours as he looked up at Ratchet, who smirked down at Cooper...BEFORE GRABBING HIM AND HITTING TURBO VELOCITY!

"There's a little payback for Ratchet for that earlier Honor Among Thieves!" Church stated.

The rest of the time went by as brawls and elimination tries were thrown around until the buzzer rang...

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"OH MAN! BUSINESS HAS PICKED UP!" Church shouted.

#16 Red

The crowd exploded into near thunderous cheers as Red came out onto the stage, a determined look on his face as he looked at the ring, taking off his hat and vest before running to the ring!

"The two-time Rumble Winner is finally here!" Church shouted. "Red has finally entered, and he wants that record third Rumble win BAD!"

"With experience and skill alone, that man is a danger to everyone in that ring right now!" Sarge stated.

Red slid and immediately clothesline the hell out of Tails! Red clotheslined Chaos next, and then Crash! Jason went for a Clothesline on Red, but Red ducked it and caught him with a Powerslam as he came back! Red slapped the mat in intensity, until Jak came and kneed him in the gut. Jak kneed him several more times before whipping him into the ropes! Red reversed though and whipped Jak instead into them, and caught him with a Flapjack! Ratchet kicked him in the gut and went for Turbo Velocity, but Red spun out of it, ducked a clothesline, and nailed the Poke-Flow on Red! Gordon tried for a clothesline on Red as well, but Red ducked and nailed a Poke-Flow on him too!

"Red is on fire! He's Poke-Flowing left and right!" Church exclaimed.

Red then tried for a Poke-Flow on Jason, but Jason reversed and hit an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker on Red followed by a Neckbreaker.

"And that stopped him in his tracks!" Sarge stated.

Jason got up...AND GOT A KNEE TO THE TEMPLE FROM MATT!

"And that may have knocked some teeth out of his mouth!" Church stated.

Forty-five second swent by as brawls went on and people tried to eliminate each other: Gordon clotheslined Jason over the top rope, but Jason held onto the roes. Matt and Crash took each other down with clotheslines. Jak nailed the Jakhammer on Tails! Soon enough, the buzzer rang...

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

"Oh no..." Church said.

#17 Starforce Megaman

The crowd booed viciously as Starforce came out, cocky as always, before running down the ramp.

"Here comes another Rookie Revolution member, the Gaming Killer himself!" Church said. "And just days after punting Fox in the skull no less!"

"If Starforce has his way, he'll punt a few more heads by the time the night is over!" Sarge stated.

Megaman slid into the ring and pulled Red away from trying to eliminate Jason, nailing the SFKO on him! Megaman then picked up Crash and nailed a few rights before whipping him into the ropes. Crash bounced off and out of nowhere a Spinning Wheel Kick to Megaman, and then picked him up for the Wumpa Twist. Starforce spun out of it and nailed the SFKO on him as well! Tails nailed a Diving Clothesline off the top onto Megaman and placed him into the corner after. Tails ran at Megaman, but was caught with a boot to the jaw. Megaman nailed a STO on him! Megaman smirked at the carnage he created, until he was kicked by Gordon Freeman, and nailed with a Powerbomb by him! Jason lifted Freeman and nailed Absolute Destruction on him! Red suddenly nailed a Superkick on Jason out of nowhere, nearly knocking his lights out!

A few brawls happened for about twenty seconds, and then Matt clotheslined Sly over the top rope, but Sly landed on the apron! Matt grabbed Sly, but was grabbed by Ratchet and Jak from behind and hit with a Double Back Suplex! Jak and Ratchet got up and were hit with a Springboard Crossbody from Sly! Sly then picked up Matt and threw him over the top rope, but Matt held onto the ropes, dangling for his life before sliding back in! The buzzer rang...

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

#18 Shadow the Hedgehog

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Shadow appeared on the stage, and stared dead in the eyes of Chaos in the ring.

"Last year's Rumble winner is in the current Rumble!" Church said. "He's looking to make history as the only person in UCA history to win this back-to-back!"

"But right now, he's locked eyes with a certain God that defeated him earlier!" Sarge stated.

Chaos begged for Shadow to get into the ring and Shadow obliged, running down and entering the rign! The two immediately began trading blows in the ring for a few moments before Shadow took down Chaos and the two rolled around, beating the hell out of each with brutal fists to the faces! Both got back up and Shadow caught Chaos with a kick to the gut! Shadow backed Chaos into a corner with several fists and punched him into a position! Jason suddenly grabbed Shadow and tried to throw him over the ropes! Shadow held on though and elbowed Jason away! Shadow nailed the Chaos Blast on Jason! Shadow turned around was nailed with a Double A Spinebuster from Chaos! Tails comes in out of nowhere and hits the Flying Chuck on Chaos out of nowhere!

"Oh man, Flying Chuck to the skull of Chaos! That'll rattle your brains!" Church said.

Brawls began to happen all around the ring as the clock winded down for the next entrant. Red caught an incoming Ratchet with a foot to the jaw and then nailed the Red Spin! Starforce clotheslined Sly out of the ring, but Sly held onto the ropes and skinned the cat! Matt nailed a Dropkick to the jaw of Jak! After at least forty-five seconds, the buzzer rang as Crash kicked Gordon away...

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

#19 Crunch Bandicoot

Crunch came out with a scowl on his face as the crowd, making his way down the ramp with a purpose.

"It's Crunch, and after what happened last week, he is one pissed off Bandicoot!" Church stated

"Yeah, and that means bad things for his opponents!" Sarge things.

Crunch slid in and wasted no time in SPEARING CRASH IN HALF! Crunch sneered down at his former partner before lifting an incoming Tails up and dropping him across his knee in a Gutbuster! The action began to lull a bit in the ring as time ticked on. Gordon hit a Samoan Drop on Ratchet, then booted Jak in the face! Starforce and Jason threw Matt over the ropes, but Matt held onto the ropes and slid back in! Red ducked a clothesline from Chaos and hit the Journey Through Kanto on in! The clock ticked down!

"We are nearing the two-third mark of the Rumble, and Jason and Matt have now lasted twenty-five minutes in there!" Church stated.

"Those two are just really blowing my minds right now with how good they are doing!" Sarge stated.

The buzzer rang...

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

#20 Senji Kiyomasa

The crowd gave out huge cheers as Senji came out with an eager and crazed smirk on his face before running to the ring!

"The rising star and Hardcore Champion Senji Kiyomasa!" Church exclaimed. "Senji has been looking forward to the Royal Rumble for quite awhile!"

"Keyword there is 'Rumble' and we all know Senji loves a good rumble!" Sarge stated.

Senji slid and immediately Big Booted Chaos in the face! Shadow came in with a few rights to Senji's face and tried for an Irish Whip, but Senji whipped Shadow instead, pulled him back, and hit the Wonderland Whip on him! Senji dodged a clothesline from Crunch, and when the bandicoot came back, Senji hit a Sit-Out Spinebuster on him! Senji picked up Shadow and tried to eliminate him, but Chaos suddenly clubbed him from behind and began nailing shots to the face before hitting a Facebreaker Knee Smash on him! Senji stood up dazed, and Chaos bounced off the ropes. Senji sidestepped, and Chaos crashed into a recovering Crunch! Senji lifted Chaos up and nailed the Invisible Black on him! Senji stood up...AND GOT HIT WITH THE CHAOS BLAST!

"CHAOS BLAST! SENJI NEARLY GETS HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF!" Church exclaimed.

"But Senji is already insane. So we don't need to worry about him losing brain cells." Sarge stated.

Jak and Ratchet faced off with Starforce and Jason. The RR members has the Saints backed into adjacent corners, and they nodded at each other before whipping the two, but Jak and Ratchet reversed and whipped the two into each other! The two stumbled backwards into a Jakhammer from Jak and a Turbo Velocity from Ratchet!

Red had Sly on his shoulders and was trying to throw him over, but Sly held onto the ropes. Sly got off and low-blowed Red from behind, and then threw him over! Red landed on the apron however, so Sly backed up and hit a Baseball Slide on Red! Red's lower body slid off the apron and he held onto the ropes as his legs dangled over the floor! Sly tried to finish the job, but Matt grabbed him and tried for a Rocker Smash, but Sly got out of it and pushed Matt into the ropes! Sly went for a Dropkick, but Matt ducked it, grabbed Sly and hit a Half Nelson Suplex on him! Red slid back into the ring and suddenly faced off with Matt to a big pop!

"Oh boy, THIS is going to be good!" Church stated. "We have surprisingly have had very few Digimon-Pokemon battles in UCA, so this is one hell of a treat!"

"Matt and Red...by God, this is such a dream match right here!" Sarge stated.

Red and Matt stared into each other's eyes intensely...

...and were both clotheslined down by Crunch to loud boos! The buzzer rang after several more seconds...A low strumming of a country-like guitar was heard...the music picked up...

**("Agent Tex Theme (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams)**

"Oh no..." Church and Sarge both said.

The crowd absolute exploded out of their seats as the music was heard over the PA! Eventually, a figure came out onto the stage...wearing black Spartan armor...it was a female...it was none other than...

#21 Agent Tex

"TEX IS BACK!" Church exclaimed. "MY EX-GIRLFRIEND HAS RETURNED TO UCA AFTER BEING GONE FOR SEVERAL MONTHS! THE 2008 ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER IS HERE!"

"TEX IS THE ONLY FEMALE RUMBLE WINNER IN FICTION WRESTLING HISTORY!" Sarge exclaimed. "AND MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON THE MEN'S SOULS THAT SHE FACES!"

Tex pounded her fist into her palm as she cracked her neck menacingly before running down the ramp and into the ring! Once in...SHE HITS THE FREELANCE (Spear With Goldberg-like Impact) ON TAILS! Tails was absolutely motionless as Tex got up and Big Booted Shadow's head off! Tex ducked a clothesline from Senji before hitting a Reverse Atomic Drop on him, followed by a Standing Side Slam! Ratchet nailed a few rights on Tex before bouncing off the ropes...and lifted up into the air by Tex in a freakish show of strength! Tex hurled Ratchet into Jak, knocking them both down! Sly came in and nailed an Enziguri to Tex's skull, dazing her! Sly bounced off the ropes...and Tex caught him with a One-Handed Spinebuster! Jason suddenly booted Tex in the head out of nowhere, knocking her down! Jason lifted her up for the Absolute Destruction, but Tex landed behind him, turned him around...AND NAILS THE TEXAS DOMINATOR (Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam)! Tex got up and Red dived off the top...AND GETS HIT WITH THE FREELANCE IN MID-AIR!

"TEX IS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW!" Church stated. "TEX IS SHOWING WHY SHE WON THE RUMBLE IN 2008! SHE'S TAKING OUT EVERYBODY HERE!"

"THIS IS ONE DANGEROUS FEMALE RIGHT HERE!" Sarge stated. "THE SCARS WE GOT FROM HER BEATINGS SHOW IT! I DON'T THINK ANYONE CAN STOP TEX!

Tex gave out a powerful war cry as the crowd went crazy for her, and she picked up Tails and tried to eliminate him! The clock began to tick down, and the buzzer rang...

**("Seduction" by Eminen)**

"WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd exploded into shocked cheers as a certain someone came out...a person wearing a certain Zero Suit...a person with long blond hair...that person was...

#22 Samus Aran

"SAMUS ARAN!" Church exclaimed. "MY GOD, THE FIRST FEMALE WORLD CHAMPION IN FICTION WRESTLING IS HERE! SAMUS HAS COME TO UCA!"

"AM I SEEING THINGS?! I MUST BE DREAMING! SOMEONE HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A HAMMER SO I CAN WAKE UP!"

Samus ran down the ramp and jumped onto the apron. She climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit the Ice Beam (Front Missile Dropkick) on Gordon! Samus got up and ducked a clothesline from Jason and bounced off the ropes to him, nailing a Running STO on him! Samus got back up just as Tails kicked her in the gut and landed a few rights on her before going for a whip into the ropes! Samus twisted herself mid-whip, got behind Tails and hooked him up, hitting the Metroid Killer (Glam Slam) on him! Samus turned around...

...and came face-to-face with Tex!

"HOLY SHIT! This is surreal!" Church exclaimed. "For the first time ever in WRESTLING PERIOD, we have two women competing in a Royal Rumble at the same time! And what a doozy it is! The first female World Champion and the first female Rumble Winner face to face!"

"Is this really happening?! Are we living in the same world?! Because I think I may have gone to dreamland at some point!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered like crazy as all the action in the ring actually stopped, watching as the two females stared each other down in the middle of the ring...and Tex threw the first punch! The two females began to trade punches in the ring as the crowd was coming unglued! Tex got the upper hand and whipped Samus into the ropes! Samus bounced back and slid underneath Tex. Samus stood up and Dropkicked Tex in the back of the head, dropping her to her knees! Samus bounced off the ropes once more...and into a Spinebuster from Tex! Tex picked up Samus and lifted her up for the Texas Dominator! Samus landed behind Tex though and hooked her up for the Metroid Killer! Tex elbowed Samus away from her, and tried to grab her, but is hit hard in the face by Samus, and responds with a hard right to the face! The two women brawl with one another, the men watching in amazement and they didn't notice the clock run down and the buzzer rang...

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

"Oh my God..." Church muttered.

#23 Bowser

Every male in the ring froze in place as the music played before looking up to see Bowser standing on the ramp with a intense look on his face before he walked down the ramp as the crowd hated on his very presence!

"Bowser has arrived!" Church stated. "After screwing Sonic earlier, Bowser has come here, and he's come here for a World Title shot!"

"Bowser wants to break the Big Man Curse so much!" Sarge stated. "He's a threat to everyone in that ring!"

As soon as Bowser got on the apron, every men in the ring converged at him and began beating the hell out of him before he even got in the ring! Bowser stepped over the apron as he continued to get hit by everyone...

...AND BOWSER JUST PUSHES THEM ALL AWAY! Bowser see Samus and Tex still brawling, too into their battle to notice Bowser, and the Koopa King grabbed them both by the throats and pushed them over the top ropes and to the floor!

"Bowser just eliminated both women in the Rumble in one fell swoop!" Church stated.

"Bowser don't care if you are man or woman; he will kick your ass regardless if it means winning this thing!" Sarge stated.

Bowser then Big Booted an incoming Jak, and the clotheslined Ratchet as he ran at him, and then Starforce! Sly threw a right, but was caught and hit was a thunderous Spinebuster! Chaos tried to fight Bowser, but Bowser just headbutted the God of Destruction! Boot to Senji! Shadow went for the Chaos Blast, but Bowser caught the leg and just pushed Shadow down! Bowser clotheslined Crunch over the ropes to the floor!

"And there is the next casualty of Bowser's rampage!" Church said. "And that was an over 300 lb. bandicoot!

Tails dived off the top towards Bowser, but Bowser catches him by the throat! Bowser chokeslams Tails out of the ring to the floor!

"MY GOD! BOWSER JUST CHOKESLAMMED TAILS TO HELL!" Church exclaimed.

"ALONG WITH HIS WORLD TITLE ASPIRATIONS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser turned around, and then grabbed Matt by the throat...CHOKESLAM TO MATT! Bowser grabbed Crash, and then Chokeslammed Crash as well! Jason and Red stumbled to their feet were grabbed by the throat...DOUBLE CHOKESLAM ON THEM! The Sony Saints suddenly converged on Bowser and began hitting him with everything they got, trying to work together to defeat him. They backed Bowser up into the ropes, continuing to strike him with punches and kicks...

...BOWSER BACK BODY DROPS ALL THREE OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"HOLY SHIT!" Church exclaimed. "BOWSER ELIMINATED ALL OF THE SONY SAINTS IN ONE FELL SWOOP!"

"AS IF THE SONY SAINTS COULD STOP THE FORCE KNOWN AS BOWSER!" Sarge stated.

Bowser looked at the carnage in the ring...and saw only Gordon standing, staring at him fearlessly. Bowser growled and ran at him for a clothesline, but Gordon ducked it and began laying in rights on the Koopa King! After several hard punches, Bowser pushed Gordon into the ropes. Gordon bounced off and nailed a Dropkick to Bowser's knee! With Bowser on a knee, Gordon then nailed a DDT on Bowser! The crowd stood in shock at Gordon's skill as Gordon began pounding away on the downed Koopa King! Bowser slowly rose up as Gordon pounded...and grabbed Gordon and threw him over the ropes to the floor!

"Gordon actually got Bowser down for a moment, but it wasn't enough as Bowser eliminated him as well!" Church stated.

"Gordon did well in his debut, especially against Bowser, but that's a beast that can't be stopped!" Sarge stated. "And now everyone but Bowser is down!

Bowser growled at Gordon just as the buzzer rang...

**("Over and Under" by Egypt Central)**

#24 Falco Lombardi

The crowd cheered as the Star Fox pilot wasted no time running down the ramp!

"Falco has entered this Rumble at the worst possible time!" Church stated. "He's got to deal with a DOMINANT Bowser right now!"

"Falco may be the next meal in Bowser's course soon." Sarge stated.

Bowser growled as Falco slid into the ring...and ran past him! Falco ran at Starforce who was just getting up and tackled him back down just as he was getting up!

"What the hell?!" Sarge exclaimed. "Falco just went past Bowser and to Starforce Megaman!"

"Falco hasn't forgotten what Starforce did to his friend, Fox!" Church stated. "To him, kicking his ass is more important than dealing with Bowser!"

Bowser raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging, deciding to let Falco do this before going to Crash! Falco continued to pound away at Starforce with vicious rights Megman could not cover from before picking him up! Falco nailed a Roundhouse Kick to the skull, followed by the Falcon Striker (Jumping Complete Shot)! Falco picked up Starforce and was about to throw him over the top rope, but was weakly attacked from behind by a recovered Jason. Panting heavily, Jason weakly threw a right, but Falco ducked it and nailed the Falcon Striker on him! Falco turned to see Starforce against the ropes, and clotheslined him over! Starforce landed on the apron, and Falco grabbed him...BUT WAS LOW-BLOWED BY STARFORCE THROUGH THE ROEPS! Starforce then pull Falco over the ropes to the floor!

"Hah, Starforce eliminated Falco with such ease! Such an awesome sight for the Reds!" Sarge said.

"Bullshit, dammit!" Church stated. "Starforce low-blowed Falco out of nowhere in order to eliminate him! Starforce practically stole this from Falco!"

Starforce smirked down tiredly at Falco on the floor before turning to the ring and seeing Matt throw a punch at him. Starforce blocked it and hit Matt with a punch of his own. Starforce was about to enter back in...BUT FALCO GRABBED STARFORCE'S LEG AND PULLED HIM OFF THE ARPON!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed. "THAT DAMN FALCO! THAT'S NOT LEGAL!"

"THERE'S NO DQ, SO IT CAN BE DONE! AND THANKS TO FALCO, STARFORCE IS OUT!" Church exclaimed.

Starforce was stunned as he landed on the floor, was once again taken down by Falco who rained down more fists to the skull of Starforce! Falco picked him up and whipped Starforce as hard as he could into the barricade! Falco then clotheslined him over the barricade to the ringside crew area! Falco scowled angrily at Starforce before picking up a steel chair as Starforce got up...AND SLAMMED IT ACROSS STARFORCE'S SKULL! The newest Megaman was dazed on his feet before being pulled in by Falco and nailed with the Falcon Striker!

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH, STARFORCE!" Church said. "Starforce's misdeeds caught up to him here in the Royal Rumble!"

"That sore loser Falco! He's just plain jealous of Starforce's success!" Sarge stated.

Falco glared down at the unmoving Megaman as refs told him to back off which he did as left the ringside area. Everyone still in the ring was now up and about and fighting as the buzzer rang...

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

#25 Luigi

The crowd cheered loudly as Luigi came running down the ramp, both confident and nervous at the same time.

"YES! Mario's little brother is in the house!" Sarge said. "How awesome would it be if Luigi won this and he faced Mario at Final Clash! Best...main event...EVER!"

"Well, Luigi's got history on his side at least here!" Church said. "Five of the past winners have won the Rumble from this spot, so this number definitely has something smiling upon it!"

Luigi slid into the ring and went after Crash, punching him over and over again. Crash was backed into the corner before being whipped into the adjacent corner, Luigi following him in! Crash climbed the corner and suddenly hit the Crash and Burn on Luigi! Crash picked up Luigi and went for the Wumpa Twsit, but Luigi spun out of it and nailed a Dragon Suplex on him! Luigi picked up Crash and tried to eliminate him, but Red suddenly grabbed him from behind and nailed the Poke-Flow on Luigi! Red picked up Luigi and planted him with a DDT! Chaos came in and nailed a boot to Red's skull before pulling him in for a Black Hole Slam!

Bowser was choking Matt out in the corner with a sick smirk on his face. Bowser pulled Matt out of the corner, grabbed his throat, and lifted him up for a Chokeslam. Matt got out it and landed behind Bowser. Matt leaped and nailed an Enziguri to Bowser's skull, causing the Koopa King to fall to a knee! Shadow came in and nailed the Chaos Blast on Bowser! Shadow then kicked Matt in the gut and went for a Chaos Nightmare, but Matt Back Body Dropped him over the ropes! Shadow held onto the ropes and landed on the apron, and landed a Forearm to the back of Matt's head! Shadow came back in and nailed Matt with a Reverse Suplex! Jason came in, grabbed Shadow, and nailed the Brink of Insanity on him! The clocked ticked down and the buzzer rang...

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

#26 Ben Tennyson

The Chicago crowd gave a loud reaction, about 80/20 cheer/boo ratio, as Ben Tennyson, cocky smirk and all! Chaos saw him and let go of Red, staring a hole in Tennyson.

"The hometowner's finally here in the Rumble!" Church stated. "Tennyson looks to add Royal Rumble winner to his UCA resume, and look at Chaos! He is staring daggers at Tennyson!"

"No one has forgotten what has transpired between them on the UWE/CCW Supershow!" Sarge stated. "We're going to get a sneak preview of their epic battle here in the Rumble!"

Chaos begged for Ben to get in, and Ben was more than willing to do so as he slid in the ring! Chaos immediately took down Tennyson and laid in the rights on him before Tennyson rolled them over and he began laying in the rights on Chaos! Both men scrambled to their feet where Chaos kicked Ben in the gut and whipped him into the ropes! Chaos went for a clothesline as he came back, but Tennyson ducked it, grabbed Chaos from behind and planted him with the Galaxy Storm! Ben waited as Chaos got up and went for the Galaxy Strike, but Chaos ducked it! He lifted Ben onto his shoulder for Ragnarok, but Tennyson slid out of it, and lifted Chaos up for the Omni-Slam! Chaos elbowed Ben in the side of the head a couple of times before sliding off, setting Ben up for the Ride to Hell. Ben Back Body Dropped him, picked up Chaos and nailed a stiff Forearm to the face, following by another! Ben whipped Chaos into the ropes and went for another Back Body Drop, but Chaos caught him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Chaos went to pick up Ben...

...but was thrown over the top rope to the floor by Shadow!

"HOLY CRAP!" Church shouted. "Shadow just eliminated Chaos when he least expected it! Payback for the defeat earlier!"

"I don't believe it! How could Shadow eliminate Chaos like that?! It's not possible!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos got onto his knees on the outside, looking at Shadow in disbelief. Shadow smirked and just waved bye-bye to him, causing Chaos to try and get into the ring in anger, only for many refs to hold him back and pull him back up the ramp! Shadow continued to wave bye-bye, until he was grabbed by Jason and nailed with the Mental Breakdown!

Red was currently pounding on Bowser who was leaning on the ropes! Red bounced off the ropes to Bowser, but was booted in the face by him! Bowser ran at Red, but was Drop Toe Hold by him! Matt then came in and dropped a leg across Bowser's neck. Red and Matt then picked up Bowser as hard as they could, and tried to Double Suplex him...only for Bowser to Double Suplex them! The clock ran down and the buzzer rang...

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

#27 Hope the Hedgehog

The crowd cheered loudly as Hope the Hedgehog came out with a serious expression on his face and ran down the ramp with a full head of steam!

"It's Hope the Hedgehog, who's got some VERY personal problems going on in UWE!" Church stated. "He'll need to put those aside for the moment if he wants to win here!"

"I got to admit, some of the things done to him are things even I can't condone, but still, he should just SUCK IT UP!" Sarge stated. "Though channeling some of that anger could help him...somewhat."

Hope got on the apron, and quickly nailed a Springboard Forearm Smash on Luigi! Hope stood up and nailed a Back Heel Kick on an incoming Jason! He picked up Jason and whipped Jason into the ropes, and nailed him with a Hurricarana as he came back! Bowser suddenly came in and clotheslined Hope down! He picked Hope up and lifted him up for a Chokeslam, but Hope landed behind Bowser, and nailed him with a Pele' Kick! Bowser was dazed on his feet, and Hope followed up with a Roundhouse Kick, and then an Enziguri to the skull! Bowser fell onto his knees, and Hope saw Luigi leaning against the ropes...AND HIT THE DOSE OF LIGHT ON HIM, SENDING HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"And Hope nearly kicked Luigi's head off in that elimination!" Hope stated.

"Gah, that means the Mushroom Kingdom is out of it..." Sarge said despairingly. "So wrong..."

Hope glared at Luigi on the outside before grabbing Crash. Crash suddenly kicked Hope and nailed the Wumpa Twist on him! Crash then picked up Hope and tried eliminating him!

Tennyson was kicking Matt in the corner in a vicious manner! Ben flashed a cocky smirk before slapping Matt upside in the head! He pulled Matt in for a Galaxy Strike, but Matt ducked it. Tennyson turned around, was kicked by Matt, and then nailed with the Rocker Smash! Senji himself tried for an Invisible Black on Red, but reversed and nailed the Poke-Flow on him! Matt and Red immediately locked eyes with each other.

"Oh yeah, now we are getting it!" Church stated. "It's the Poke-Digi dream match we want! It's going to be awesome!"

"Matt and Red are ready to go at it, you can feel it!" Sarge stated.

Red said "Let's see if you still got it" and Matt replied with "Oh I got it. Let me show you." The two engaged in a lock-up, ending with Red kneeing Matt in the gut. Red got behind for a German Suplex, but Matt elbowed Red in the head. Matt bounced off the ropes behind Red, and nailed him with a Throwback! Matt then went for the Digital Breakdown, but Red landed on his feet and hit a Reverse STO! Red picked up Matt and landed a Suplex on him, then bounced off the ropes for a Leg Drop, but Matt rolled out of the way! Matt got up and nailed an Enziguri to Red's skull, dropping him to the mat. Matt waited as Red got up, and ran at him, but was hit with a clothesline by Red!

"Man, Matt and Red are just going at it! And I think those two are really enjoying facing each other right now!" Church stated.

"Yeah, two guys from the first days of both Pokemon and Digimon duking it out...Hey, the clock's ticking down!" Sarge stated.

Red went to pick up Matt when the clock ticked down and the buzzer rang...

**("Blue's Champion Theme" from Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

The crowd stood on its feet in shock as Red let go of Matt, looking at the stage in both shock and anger. Red went to the ropes and waited as the music continued to play, begging for him to come out.

"That music! It could only be one person! Red was right! He IS here!" Church stated.

"He has made his return to UCA! He is finally...wait a minute, where the hell is he?" Sarge questioned.

Indeed, the owner of said music was nowhere to be seen, and red was getting angry, shouting "COME OUT YOU COWARD! WE GOT UNFINISHED BUSINESS! Red leaned against the ropes, shouting for the guy he was expecting to come out...

...WHEN JASON FLIPPED HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclaimed. "JASON JUST ELIMINATED RED!"

"HAH, YES! YES! YES! SO AWESOME!" Sarge shouted."JASON JUST ELIMINATED THE FACE OF UCA! THAT'S WHAT RED GETS FOR TAKING HIS EYE OFF THE BALL!"

Red sat on his knees on the outside, looking at Jason in shock who just chuckled maniacally, albeit tiredly before going over to Crash and trying to eliminate him. Suddenly...

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

The crowd erupted into X-Pac heat as Robin came out and down the ramp, Red looking at him in disbelief.

#28 Robin

"Wait a minute! ROBIN'S the real 28th entrant?! What the hell is going on?!" Church exclaimed.

Robin slid into the ring past the still shocked Red and ran at Bowser...WHO LIFTED HIM UP INTO THE AIR AND THREW HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"Aaaaaaannnndddd...Robin's out...yeah, we all expected that to happen." Sarge stated.

Red finally snapped out of his shock and stood up, backing up the ramp, trying to figure out what the hell just happpened. He continued looking at the ramp trying to make heads or tails of this as he reached the ramp...and gets attacked onstage by...

_**...BLUE!** _

"IT'S BLUE! AND HE JUST KNOCKED RED INTO LA-LA LAND!" Church stated.

"THE ONE BLUE THAT DOESN'T SUCK IS HERE!" Sarge stated.

Blue stared dangerously at the downed Red before picking him up...AND HITS THE SHELL SHOCK DDT ON THE STEEL STAGE!

"DAMMIT, THIS WAS A SET-UP!" Church realized. "THE DAMN MUSIC WAS JUST A FAKE-OUT! BLUE SCREWED RED AGAIN!"

"HAH, BLUE IS SO SMART! RED IS FINALLY GETTING HIS COMEUPPANCE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was booing the hell out of Blue as he stared down at Red with a vicious snarl before leaving for backstage, leaving officials and on-hands crew to help Red out to the back.

In the ring, Tennyson was trying to eliminate Matt over the top rope, but was attacked by Shadow from behind. Shadow tried for a Suplex, but Ben pushed Shadow away and nailed him with the Galaxy Strike! Tennyson picked up Shadow and was about to throw him over, but Hope suddenly Dropkicked Ben in the jaw! Hope ran at the ropes and hit a Springboard Moonsault on Tennyson! Hope picked up Tennyson and threw him over the top rope, but Ben landed on the apron! Hope ran at him, but Ben caught him with a fist to the mouth! Ben got back and clothesline Hope to the ground, but then got him with a Diving Crossbody from Crash out of nowhere! Senji grabbed Crash and nailed the Crow Claw on him! Eventually, the buzzer rang once more...

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

#29 Naruto Uzumaki

The crowd cheered as Naruto came out and pointed to the Final Clash sign, saying "Believe It" before running down the ramp.

"2009's Royal Rumble winner is in the house!" Church stated. "He's looking for Rumble win No. 2 to finally win the World Title at Final Clash!"

"Oh please, when was the last time Naruto actually did something big? NEVER!" Sarge said. "So count him out!"

Naruto slid into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Jason! Naruto grabbed Jason and planted him with a German Suplex! Naruto then clotheslined Shadow down, and then picked him up for a Backstabber! Crash suddenly grabbed Naruto and planted him with an Aftershock, and then quickly climbed to the top! Crash dived off for the Crash Landing, but Naruto moved out of the way! Crash landed on the mat and got to his knees, where he was greeted by a Ninja Kick! Naruto saw Bowser in the corner and ran at him fearlessly, laying in fist after fist into Bowser's face. Naruto backed up and ran at Bowser, but was hit with a Big Boot from Bowser! Bowser picked up Naruto and nailed a Sidewalk Slam on him!

Matt tried flipping Ben over the top rope, but Ben held onto the ropes and kicked Matt away! Ben then ran and nailed the Galaxy Strike on Matt! Ben picked up Matt and tried for the Omni-Slam, but Senji came in and nailed a Big Boot to Ben, causing him to inadvertently hit a Samoan Drop on him! Senji then picked up Ben, but then nailed a stiff forearm to the face of Senji, backing him up a bit. Ben ran at Senji and leaped at him, but Senji caught him in his arms, and dumped him over the ropes to the floor!

"And Ben is gone, courtesy of one dangerous Deadman!" Church stated.

"If this were CCW, that would NEVER have happened..." Sarge grumbled.

There was a mixed reaction as Senji smirked down at the fallen Bem but was hit with an Edge-O-Matic from Matt as the clocked winded down.

10...

9...

"We're down to the final entrant in the Rumble!" Church said.

8..

7...

"I am so excited that he is finally in!" Sarge stated.

6..

5...

"And we ALL know who this guys is." Church stated.

3...

2...

"HERE HE COMES!" Sarge said happily.

1..

The buzzer rang!

_**You Think You Know Me?** _

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

#30 Scourge the Hedgehog

The crowd gave out very loud boos as Scourge came in, a wild gleam in his eyes as he tore off his sunglasses and jacket before sprinting down the ramp.

"The self-proclaimed 'King of the World' has finally made his appearance!" Church stated. "He got the final entry spot weeks ago in a Triple Threat, and he plans on making sure it leads to victory!"

"He won the Rumble in 2007 in the most ingenious way possible!" Sarge stated. "And he's looking to be a two-time Rumble winner tonight! And there are no more entrants! One of the men in the ring will be this year's Rumble winner!"

Scourge slid into the ring and waited, picking his spot...and Spears Matt in half! Scourge gets up and then spears Crash in two! Scourge ducks a clothesline from Jason and then Spears the IC Champ! Senji ran after Scourge, but got Speared for his troubles! Scourge then speared Shadow! Naruto grabbed Scourge from behind and went for the Nine-Tails Destroyer, but Scourge landed on his feet! Naruto got up and GOT SPEARED BY SCOURGE! Bowser grabbed Scourge and threw him into the corner, and ran at him, but Scourge Drop Toe Holds him into the second turnbuckle! Bowser stands up in a daze...AND ACTUALLY GETS SPEARED BY SCOURGE!

"Scourge is a Spearing machine right now!" Church stated. "He's Spearing anything that moves or breathes!"

"This is the awesomeness of Scourge at work, ladies and gentlemen!" Sarge stated. "Bow down to it, ladies and gentleman!"

Scourge saw Hope standing near the corner, and ran at him for the Spear...but Hope leapfrogged over him! Scourge crashed into the second turnbuckle and stumbled out of it, where Hope turned him around and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Hope then stomped on the face of Scourge! He picked up the green hedgehog and tried eliminating him! Scourge held onto the ropes, and elbowed Hope away! Scourge tried for a Clothesline, but Hope ducked it and nailed the Pele' Kick! Scourge stood on his feet dazed and Hope bounced off the ropes to Scourge, but Scourge got behind him and nailed the Scourge-O-Matic! Scourge picked Hope up...

...AND BOTH OF THEM GET CLOTHESLINED BY BOWSER!

"Oh no, Bowser's back up and he looks pissed!" Church stated.

"Bowser wants the World Title shot he's been craving, and in his mind, he won't be stopped!" Sarge said.

Bowser picked up Hope and nailed a big Body Slam on him! He then grabbed Scourge and headbutted him in the skull! Naruto tried for a right, but Bowser caught it and threw Naruto halfway across the ring and down on the mat! Senji nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash to Bowser, and bounce off the ropes to the Koopa King, but got a Black Hole Slam for his troubles! Bowser then lifted Matt into a Military Press and dropped him to the mat stomach-first! Bowser grabbed Crash by the throat and hit a Chokeslam on him! Bowser then lifted Scourge up into a Military Press...

...he walked to the ropes...

...SHADOW CHOP BLOCKED THE LEG OF BOWSER! Bowser let go of Scourge and he dropped to the mat as Bowser fell to his knees. Bowset got back up...BUT GETS HIT WITH THE DOSE OF LIGHT FROM HOPE! Bowser is dazed on his feet...AND THEN GETS THE CHAOS BLAST FROM SHADOW! Bowser falls to his knees as Naruto sized him up...AND GETS THE NINJA KICK TO THE SKULL!

"FUDGE POPS, BOWSER GOT KICKED IN THE SKULL THREE TIMES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I THINK EVERYONE NOW REALIZES THAT BOWSER IS A THREAT, AND NEEDS TO BE DEALT WITH!" Church shouted.

Bowser had a glazed look in his eyes as he was about out on his knees, and Senji hooked his arms and planted him with a Double Arm DDT! Bowser's head bounced off the mat and fell onto his back! Matt climbed to the top of the corner and sized Bowser up...

...AND HITS A 450 SPLASH ON BOWSER! Matt rolled away holding his gut as now it was Crash standing at the top, flipping off...

...AND NAILS THE CRASH LANDING BIG-TIME! Jason climbed the corner on the opposite side of the ring, stood tall on it before diving off...

...JASON HITS A DIVING HEADBUTT ON THE KOOPA KING!

"HOLY CRAP! Everyone's hitting all they got on Bowser, they want to take the Koopa King out of commission!" Church stated.

"Bowser is getting annihilated out there!" Sarge stated.

Jason stood up holding his head in pain as all the current competitors stood around the fallen Bowser before Scourge got all their attention. He pointed to Bowser...and then gestured for him to go over the top rope. Everyone nodded and converged on Bowser.

"For once everyone agrees with Scourge: Bowser has GOT to go, and go quick!" Church said.

All of them grabbed Bowser and tried to lift Bowser off the ground, but the over 400 lbs. of dead weight was hard to lift even for the eight men. Eventually, after about twenty seconds, they manage to pull Bowser up to his feet, and slowly but surely drag him over to the ropes...

...BOWSER THROWS THEM ALL OFF HIM! Bowser stands up a bit dazed still, and Naruto gets back up and run at him! Bowser catches Naruto by the throat, and throws him over the top rope to the floor!

"Bowser just tossed Naruto out like he was NOTHING!" Church stated.

"They couldn't get Bowser out fast enough, and the beast has come back!" Sarge stated.

Senji came in and clobbered Bowser in the back of the head, and began delivering clubbing blows to the body of Bowser. The Koopa King suddenly pushed Senji away, and the Deadman rolled onto his feet. Bowser came after him, but Senji Dropkicked Bowser in the knee, buckling him down to a knee. Senji then hooked the arms, and went for the Crow Claw on him...

...but Bowser suddenly lifted Senji into the air! HE THROWS SENJI OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR!

"MY GOD, WHAT STRENGTH!" Church stated. "Bowser just lifted Senji up into the air so effortlessly!"

"And the Deadman can head to the showers, because he is done for in this Rumble!" Sarge stated.

Shadow suddenly came in AND NAILED A THIRD CHAOS BLAST TO THE BACK OF BOWSER'S HEAD! Bowser fell to his knees, and that allowed Shadow to plant a Spike DDT on him! Shadow then climbed up to the top turnbuckle of the corner, and waited as Bowser slowly made it back to his feet...

...Shadow dived off..

...DOUBLE AX HANDLE! NO! Bowser caught him by the throat...AND CHOKESLAMMED SHADOW OVER THE ROPES ONTO SENJI!

"My God, now it's Shadow!" Church stated. "That make ELEVEN eliminations for Bowser! He's eliminated over a third of the Rumble!"

"Bowser has become the Kane of this match! And he may just break the Big Man Curse as well!" Sarge stated.

Bowser chuckled as the crowd booed viciously as he backed up and raised his fist in triumph...Crash ran past Bowser and climbed the corner! CRASH AND BURN ON BOWSER! Bowser actually falls back on the mat, and Crash tries to pick up Bowser! It's all in vain as Bowser is much too heavy for him. Crash manages to turn Bowser on his stomach, but is punched hard in the gut by the Koopa King. Bowser get up and knees Crash in the face! Bowser set up Crash...

...AND HIT THE BOWSER BOMB ON HIM! Bowser sneered down at Crash but didn't notice Matt climbing the corner behind him...MATT HIT A DIVING BULLDOG ON BOWSER!

"Matt comes in through the back door to take down Bowser once more!" Church stated.

Scourge and Jason traded blows in the middle of the ring until Scourge got a kick in and whipped Jason into the ropes! Scourge went for a Back Body Drop, but Jason stopped in front of him and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker! Jason picked up Scourge and placed him in the corner. After nailing a few punches, Jason backed up and ran at Scourge, but Scourge caught him with a foot to the jaw! Jason stumbled backwards and falls on his backside, Scourge crouches down for the Spear and waits for Jason to get up...Scourge runs forward...

...JASON LIFTS HIM UP AND NAILS HIM WITH ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! Jason gets up...and gets a Springboard Enziguri to the skull from Hope! Jason falls to the mat and Hope stomps on Jason a few times before picking him up. He goes to throw Jason out, but Jason suddenly lifts Hope onto his shoulders! Jason tries for Absolute Destruction, but Hope slides off and pushes Jason into the ropes! HOPE CLOTHESLINE JASON OVER THE ROPES!

...But Jason landed on the apron! Jason stood up on it.

"Jason AGAIN survives!" Church shouted.

...HOPE HITS THE DOSE OF LIGHT TO THE JAW OF JASON! Jason falls off the apron and to the ground below!

"OH NO! Jason's head got kicked off! He's out!" Sarge stated.

"After over forty-seven minutes in the match, Jason is out of the Rumble!" Church stated. "Considering he competed in such an exhausting match earlier, he has NOTHING to be ashamed of! But the Rookie Revolution will NOT be taking home the Rumble!"

Hope looked at Jason on the outside before picking up Scourge and tried throwing him over the top! Scourge held onto the ropes to keep himself in the ring until he elbowed Hope away! Hoped backed up a bit and Scourge ran for the Spear...Hope leapfrogged over Scourge, and Scourge Speared Crash instead! Scourge looked shocked until he was grabbed from behind by Hope who nails a Back Suplex Cutter on him! Bowser suddenly nailed a Big Boot on Hope and then dropped an Elbow across the heart! Bowser picked up Hope, and lifted him up by the throat...

...HOPE GRABS THE HEAD IN MID-AIR AND HITS A DDT! Hope gets up, but Matt grabbed him and nailed a Reverse Suplex on him! Matt then climbed to the second turnbuckle and nailed a Diving Leg Drop on Hope! Matt picked up Hope, but was nailed in the skull with a Forearm Smash from Hope! Matt backs into a corner from the shot as Hope falls back into the ropes, a bit tired...

...JASON GETS ON THE APRON AND PULLS HOPE OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church exclaimed. "JASON JUST ELIMINATED HOPE! WHAT THE HELL?! HE'S OUT OF THIS MATCH!"

"YEAH, AND I DON'T THINK JASON LIKES THAT VERY MUCH!" Sarge stated.

Jason dropped off the apron and began beating the hell out of Hope on the floor. Jason picked up Hope and threw him straight into the barricade before stomping the hell out of Hope against the barricade! This continued until refs came down to pull Jason away from Hope! Jason fought against the ref for a few moments until breaking free, but was taken down by Hope who began to lay down fists on Jason, and the two began to brawl! The refs pulled the two away from each other and up the ramp in a mist of flailing limbs struggling to get free!

"Jason just screwed Hope out of the Royal Rumble, and now these two are just going at it!" Church stated.

"Man, this Rumble has been crazy! Hope deserved that for screwing Jason!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah right..." Church muttered. "In any case...we are down to the Final Four..."

Matt, Crash, Scourge, and Bowser each stood in respective corners until they realized the gravity of the situation: they were all that was left.

"Matt Ishida, Crash Bandicoot, Scourge the Hedgehog, and Bowser!" Church stated. "One of these four will main event Final Clash!"

The four men stood where they were for a few seconds, looking at each other apprehensively until Scourge caught Matt and Crash's and pointed a thumb towards Bowser. After a bit of thinking, Matt and Crash nodded...and three went to Bowser and began pounding the hell out of Bowser!

"Those three realize how big of a threat Bowser is again!" Church stated. "Hopefully, this time it'll work! This'll wear Bowser down!"

"But will it work this time?" Sarge questioned. "Bowser's managed to survive these so far!"

The three continued to pound away at Bowser in the corner until Bowser knocked each of them away with hard punches to the face! Bowser clotheslined Matt, and then dealt a Big Boot to Crash! He grabbed Scourge and nailed a Scoop Slam on him! Scourge rolled away and Bowser followed him. Bowser lifted him up for another Scoop Slam, but Scourge landed behind Bowser! Scourge nailed a kick to the balls when he turned around, causing him to hold them in pain! Scourge bounced off the ropes to Bowser, but Bowser grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a corner! Still reeling in pain, Bowser ran at Scourge, but was caught with a foot the jaw! Scourge then got on the second turnbuckle, and hit a Tornado DDT on Bowser! Scourge then waited as Bowser slowly got back up...Scourge ran for the Spear...

...BOWSER CAUGHT HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Matt suddenly came in and Chop Blocked Bowser in the leg! Followed by a second Chop Block, and then a third Chop Block! Bowser was down on his knees and Matt ran at the ropes and bounced off them...and into a hand to the throat from Bowser! Bowser slowly stood up and lifted Matt up...

...MATT HITS A LEG-DROP BULLDOG ON BOWSER MID-LIFT!

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT A COUNTER!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn, even I got to admit, Bowser got Sarge'd there!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt got on the apron tired and then climbed the corner to the top. Once there, Matt sized Bowser up...

...450 SPLASH ON BOWSER!

"MATT GOT THE 450 ON-" Church began.

"NO HE DIDN'T! Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser had caught Matt by the throat before he made impact and slowly stood up holding Matt! Bowser sneered at before him taking him down with a Chokeslam! Crash suddenly jumped in and nailed a flurry of forearms to the face of Bowser, dazing him immensely before bouncing off the ropes to Bwoser...AND GETS THROWN INTO THE AIR FREE-FALL STYLE! Crash lands on the mat hard and writhes in pain. Bowser stares maliciously at Crash as he slowly gets up, and grabs him by the throat and pushes to near the ropes...

"Oh no...I think the end may be near for Crash..." Church stated.

"Well it was nice knowing you Crash, I'll see you in the emergency room!" Sarge stated.

Bowser snarled at Crash in his grasp, and lifted him up into the air...

...

...

CRASH GRABBED HIS HEAD IN MID-LIFT! Crash landed on the apron and began pulling him over the top rope!

The crowd was on its feet as Bowser's feet began hovering off the mat! Crash pulled down on the head as hard as he could...

...Bowser's waist was on the other side of the rope!

...Crash laid his back on the apron for more leverage as he pulled more and more...

...Bowser hung upside down on the top rope...

...SCOURGE AND MATT GRAB BOWSER'S LEG AND GIVE THE FINAL PUSH! Bowser falls over the top rope to the floor below to thunderous cheers!

"BOWSER'S OUT! BOWSER'S OUT!" Church exclaimed. "MATT, SCOURGE, AND CRASH HAVE FINALLY ELIMINATED BOWSER! HIS RAMPAGE IS OVER!"

"BOWSER FELL TO THE BIG MAN CURSE! BOWSER COULDN'T BREAK IT!" Sarge said. "OH THE HUMANITY!"

Bowser got up on the outside and looked...okay with it? Indeed, Bowser just looked like it didn't matter as he left the ringside area and up the ramp, a satisfied smirk on his face, much to the confusion of the fans in attendance. In any case, Scourge and Matt slowly got up in the ring, and Matt ran at him and nailed a knee to the gut! Matt hit several punches backing Scourge into the ropes, and Matt whipped him into the adjacent ones! Matt went for a clothesline, but Scourge ducked it, grabbed the arm, and nailed an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Matt rolled over to a corner and pulled himself up against it. Scourge ran at him, but Matt caught him with an Elbow! Matt leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving Knee Smash on Scourge...

...and Matt walks into a Spinning Wheel Kick from Crash! Crash laid on the mat for a few moments before standing, and picked up Matt! With all his might, he threw Matt over the top rope...

...but Matt held onto the ropes! Matt stood on the apron as Crash tried to grab him, but Matt hit a Shoulder Ram to the gut through the ropes! Matt got back in the ring and nailed a Knee Smash on Crash that sent him into the ropes...

...SCOURGE SPEARS MATT OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SON OF A BITCH! Matt nearly got Speared out of his botos!" Church stated.

"Ladies and gentleman, Matt is broken in two!" Sarge stated.

Scourge stood up and saw Crash leaning against the ropes! Scourge ran and CLOTHESLINED CRASH OVER THE TOP ROPE!

...BUT CRASH HELD ONTO THE ROPES! But Scourge didn't know as he turned his attention to Matt. Crash stood on the apron as Scourge tried to pick Matt up...SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE TO THE BACK OF SCOURGE'S HEAD! Scourge was dazed as Crash grabbed him from behind and nailed a Backstabber! All three men were down on the mat for a few moments until Crash stood up and picked up Scourge...

...SCOURGE LOW-BLOWED CRASH! Scourge grabbed Crash's head and nailed the Raging Scourge on him!

"Dammit! Low blow followed by the Raging Scourge!" Church stated. "Scourge will go to any lengths to win this this thing!"

"No DQs, so Scourge can take any lengths he wants, and it won't be considered dirty...you dirty Blue." Sarge said.

Scourge sat up, exhausted before chuckling evilly. He picked up Crash and placed him against the ropes trying to eliminate him. Crash held onto the ropes for dear life...

...he got Crash's feet off the mat...

...he lifted Crash even higher up...

...Crash was hanging upside down over the top rope!

...MATT FLIPPED SCOURGE OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR! Crash landed on the apron as Scourge landed on the floor!

"SCOURGE IS GONE! SCOURGE IS ELIMINATED!" Church stated. "SCOURGE FORGOT ABOUT MATT AND IT COST HIM!"

"NO! NO! NO! HOW COULD WE LOSE SCOURGE?! THOSE DAMN DIRTY BLUES! DAMN THEM TO HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge was in absolute disbelief as he stood up and began yelling obscenities, angry that he had been so close yet so far! Several refs came down and tried to calm down, trying to get him to backstage while he was still raging!

"Oh poor Scourge, he was so sure he had this won..." Sarge despaired. "Not fair, he was the last great guy in this match..."

"Well too bad, Scourge lost, so he should suck it up." Church stated. "But look at this!"

The crowd was exploding in the Allstate Arena as Matt and Crash laid on the mat for a few moments in pure exhaustion before slowly pushing themselves up to a vertical basis. The two locked eyes, and reality set in: they were all that was left!

"We are down to fucking two people! The No. 2 entrant Matt Ishida! The No. 7 entrant Crash Bandicoot!" Church said. "One of these men is going to Final Clash! CAN IT GET ANY BIGGER THAN THIS?!"

Matt and Crash stared each other down until they met each other face-to-face in the middle of the ring. They both looked at the Final Clash sign longingly before locking eyes once more heatedly. They each pointed towards the Final Clash sign, proclaiming that this was their moment...

...MATT THREW THE FIRST PUNCH! The two began trading blows at a frantic pace with the crowd going crazy! Matt got the upper hand in the exchange, backing up Crash into the ropes before whipping him! Crash reversed though and whipped Matt into the adjacent ropes! Crash went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Matt leaped over him...

...AND RAN INTO A SPEAR FROM SCOURGE! The crowd gasped in shock as Crash turned around...AND GOT SPEARED BY SCOURGE AS WELL!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclaimed. "SCOURGE JUST SPEARED BOTH MEN STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"YES! THE KING OF THE WORLD LEAVES HIS MARK!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd poured on the hate as Scourge glared down hatefully at both men for a few moments before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp, muttering to himself that he should have won the Rumble, and that he was screwed out of his rightful title shot!

"That sore loser!" Church exclaimed. "He couldn't handle being eliminated, so he Speared Crash and Matt to hell! Damn him!"

"Scourge was supposed to have won the Rumble, but he was screwed out of it!" Sarge stated. "So he is in the right here!"

"Yeah right..." Church muttered.

Crash and Matt laid on the mat for close to a minute until they both began to stir. They slowly made it to their feet, and once there, Crash threw a right at Matt! Matt retaliated with a hard right of his own! The two began trading blows once more in the ring, and after several moments, Crash nails a Savate Kick on Matt, sending him into the ropes! Crash ran at him...

...MATT BACK BODY DROPPED HIM OVER THE ROPES! Crash landed on the apron though and Crash leaped up as Matt turned around, and nailed a Head Kick to him! Matt stumbled to the middle of the ring in a daze. Crash leaped onto the ropes, and springboarded off them...

...MATT CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A POWERSLAM!

"Crash's high-flying cost him there as he gets caught with a Powerslam!" Church stated.

"Such a stupid move." Sarge simply said.

Matt panted on the ground for a bit before he picked up Crash and nailed a few Forearms to the face before whipping him into a corner. Matt ran full speed at Crash, but Crash caught him with both feet to the jaw. Matt backed up and Crash ran at him, but was caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Crash arched his back in pain and rolled over to the ropes as Matt was on his knees, so tired. Crash pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes...

...MATT CLOTHESLINES HIM OVER THE ROPES! Crash held onto the ropes hanging on for dear life as Matt turned his back to them as he fell to his knees. Crash got back on the apron and waited as Matt got back up and turned around...

...CRASH HITS A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK ON MATT! Crash was on all fours before standing up, feeling an adrenaline rush coming. Matt got back to his feet, but was hit with a Clothesline from Crash! Matt got back up and got another Clothesline for his troubles! Matt stumbled to his feet and got an Enziguri to the skull! Matt fell back into the ropes, bouncing off them back into Crash's hands...

...CRASH NAILS THE AFTERSHOCK!

"AFTERSHOCK! Crash is just feeling it and on fire right now!" Church stated.

Crash picked up Matt, placing him in a Front Facelock before throwing his hand out in a gesture before spinning...

...Matt spun out of it, and grabbed Crash from behind...AND HITS THE DIGITAL BREAKDOWN!

"And Matt extinguishes that fire big time!" Sarge stated.

Matt dragged Crash's body to the nearest corner before taking a deep breath and climbing up to the top turnbuckle, back turned to Crash. Once there, Matt steadied himself before backflipping off of it...

...CRASH GETS THE KNEES UP! Matt crashed stomach-first into them and fell onto the mat holding them in pain! Crash got up and grabbed the corner waiting as Matt slowly got back up to his feet holding his stomach...Crash climbed up the corner quickly...backflipped off of it and twisted..

...CRASH AND BURN ON MATT!

"The Crash and Burn connects on Matt! And it was not a pretty thing for him!" Church stated.

"Crash is taking it to Matt, and technically, he's fresher than Matt since he entered later than he did!" Sarge stated.

Matt was laid out on the mat before being picked up the bandicoot. Crash pointed to the Final Clash sign...

...BEFORE THROWING MATT OVER THE ROPES! Matt kept hold of the ropes and his feet dangled over the floor before he managed to get himself on the apron. Crash grabbed Matt's head, but Matt broke free and nailed a STIFF punch to the face, causing Matt to stumble to the center of the ring! Matt climbed the nearest corner, sized up Crash...

...AND HITS A MISSILE DROPKICK ON CRASH! Crash was down as Matt walked over to him, picking him up to his feet. Matt grabbed him in a Front Facelock, and lifted him up for the Rocker Smash, but Crash landed behind him and pushed him chest-first into the corner. Matt backed out of it, and was hit with a Sleeper Slam from Crash! Crash then went to the corner and got on the second turnbuckle. He waited as Matt got back up to his feet...Crash went for a Front Missile Dropkick...

...Matt caught him by the legs! Crash landed back-first on the mat, and Matt turned him over...

...AND LOCKED IN THE DIGIVITALIZER (Walls of Jericho)!

"SUBMISSION HOLD LOCKED IN! AND WHAT A NASTY SUBMISSION IT IS!" Church shouted.

"BUT YOU CAN'T WIN VIA TAP OUT!" Sarge pointed out.

"NO, BUT IT'LL WEAKEN CRASH ENOUGH TO GET HIM OVER THE ROPES!" Church answered.

Crash cried out in pain as Matt cranked in the hold as tight as he could, pulling back on the legs in a vicious manner! This went on for about fourty-five seconds before Matt finally let go of Crash, the bandicoot groaning in great pain. Matt picked up Crash and placed him against the ropes,trying to get him over them...

...Matt managed to get his waist over the top rope...

...Crash elbowed Matt several times, forcing him to let go and back up! Crash managed to get back into the ring as Matt ran at him, but Crash caught him with a second Aftershock! Crash then picked up Matt...

...AND NAILED THE WUMPA TWIST!

"And there's the Wumpa Twist!" Church said. "And you know what follows that up!"

Crash gave out a great battle cry to the delight of the crowd before climbing up the nearest corner. He reached the top and stood tall on it...Crash flipped off...

...MATT ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! Crash landed back-first onto the mat! Matt got up and stalked Crash as he stumbled to his feet. Matt turned him around, kicked him in the gut, lifted him up...

...AND DROVE HIM DOWN WITH THE ROCKER SMASH!

"AND CRASH JUST GETS SPIKED ON HIS HEAD, COURTESY OF ONE VICIOUS BRAINBUSTER!" Church stated.

"AND YOU CAN KISS CRASH GOODBYE IN THIS MATCH!" Sarge stated.

Matt laid on the mat along with Crash as he was too exhausted to do anything at the moment. They laid there for twenty seconds until att slowly began to get up. He picked Crash up to his feet...

...AND THREW HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"CRASH IS GONE! MATT HAS WON! NO WAIT!" Church stated.

Crash held onto the top ropes and was dangling over the floor for his life unbeknownst to Matt who thought he had won. Slowly, Crash pulled his body back up to the ropes, and his body flipped over the ropes and back into the ring! Matt turned around to see Crash back in and ran at him, but Crash Drop Toe Holds him into the middle of the ropes! Matt stumbled back up to his feet and turned around...AND INTO A LEG LARIAT FROM CRASH! With Matt laid out, Crash crawled towards the apron, and slowly began to climb to the top of the corner. He stood up on top...flipped off...

...AND HITS THE CRASH LANDING!

"WE HAVE HAD A CRASH LANDING! AND MATT WAS THE VICTIM!" Church shouted.

"STICK A FORK IN MATT, HE'S DONE FOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash laid across the mat, tired as hell before slowly pushing himself off the mat. He picked up Matt, readied himself with him...

...AND THREW MATT OVER THE ROPES!

...BUT MATT HELD ONTO THE APRON!

"MATT WILL NOT DIE! MATT REFUSES TO QUIT!" Church stated.

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO ELIMINATE THIS GUY?!" Sarge questioned.

Matt placed himself on the apron before sliding back in. Crash saw Matt as he got on his knees and Dropkicked him in the face! Cash laid down a multitude of punches on the Digidestined before backing up and waiting for Matt to get up. Once he did, Crash ran at him...

...MATT FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE ROPES! Crash fell onto the mat before stumbling up holding his throat, and Matt grabs his head...AND THROWS HIM OVER THE ROPES...

...but AGAIN Crash hangs onto the top ropes! This time, Matt saw as Crash dangled before going to flip himself back into the ring! Matt walked towards him and grabbed the legs as Crash was upside down! Crash suddenly wrapped the legs around Matt's head...

...AND PULLS HIM OVER THE ROPES WITH THEM! Matt hangs onto the top rope and dangled over the floor alongside Crash!

"Oh crap! Now BOTH of them are dangling for dear life!" Church stated.

"Someone's going to get kicked off here!" Sarge stated.

The two kicked at each other from the position, trying to kick each other down to the floor! This last several moments until both of them got themselves on the apron! They stood on their and began trading blows there, the crowd at a feverish pitch!"

"Both men have gone over the top rope! Both men are on the apron! First person to hit the floor loses! This is insane!" Church stated.

The two continued to trade hard blows in the ring for several more moments in the ring, until Crash kicked Matt in the gut. With Matt doubled over, Crash grabbed his head, threw his arm out before spinning around...

...

...

...

...WUMPA TWIST ON THE APRON! NO! Matt pushed Crash away across the apron in time! Crash stopped himself from crashing into the steel post before turning back around to face Matt, and was kicked in the gut! Matt grabbed Crash, lifted him up...

...

...

...

_**...ROCKER SMASH ON THE APRON! CRASH FALLS OFF AND HITS THE GROUND BELOW! THE BELL RINGS AS THE CROWD GOES INSANE!** _

**"MATT DID IT! MATT FUCKING DID IT! MATT ISHIDA IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH!"** Church shouted.

_**I've (One More Shot) Been Resurrected  
One More Shot** _   
**_And Then I'm Over And Out_ **   
**_Gonna Show The Non-Believers What I'm Talkin' About_ **   
**_Ooh, I've (One More Shot) Been Resurrected  
_ _One More Shot_ **   
**_And Then I'm Under And Gone_ **   
**_Gonna Show The Non-Believers They Are Nothing But Wrong_ **   
****_Until The Day I Die_

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"Here is your winner of the UCA Royal Rumble Match...MATT ISHIDA!"

The crowd was absolutely thunderous as the music could be heard over their cheers. Matt slid back into the ring, laid across the mat on his stomach for a few moments before slowly pushing himself off the mat. He rose up to his knees, and it was at that moment that everything crashed upon him: he had won the Rumble! A relieved look crossed his face as he grabbed his hair, tears of jow starting to stream down his face as he shouted "YEEESSSSS!" before placing his face into the mat, relishing the victory.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I NEVER THOUGHT MATT WAS THE MYSTERY GUY! NEVER THOUGHT MATT WOULD EVEN BE HERE!" Church stated. "BUT MATT  **IS** HERE, AND HE WENT THROUGH OVER ONE HOUR OF HELL TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"

"THIS IS JUST INSANE! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?! I'M THINKING I'M ABOUT TO WAKE UP FROM THIS!" Sarge exclaimed. "MATT PULLED OFF THE UNTHINKABLE! MATT SOMEHOW DID IT AGAINST ALL ODDS!"

"MATT HAS MADE HISTORY! HE HAS BECOME THE FIRST PERSON IN UCA HISTORY TO WIN THE RUMBLE FROM #2! MATT HAS SHOCKED THE WORLD!" Church shouted.

Matt pulled himself off the mat and stood on his feet, tears still streaming down his eyes as he leaned against the rope in exhaustion before climbing up the turnbuckle, throwing his arms and shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!" Crash finally came to on the outside and stood up and saw Matt on the turnbuckle celebrating his victory! Matt and Crash locked eyes with one another, and Crash gave his signature grin, giving Matt a thumbs up before walking to the back.

"Crash has NOTHING to be ashamed of!" Church stated. "He may have come up short, but he last over 55 damn minutes in this match! That's impressive!"

"Crash gave Matt a thumbs up as well, I think showing that he's okay with his victory!" Sarge stated. "Crazy damn bandicoot..."

"I wouldn't mind seeing those two go at it again one day, but this is Matt's moment now." Church said.

Matt got off the turnbuckle and leaned against the corner, still reeling from the physical toll his body went through. He slowly backed out of the corner and stood in the middle of the ring, and looked up at the Final Clash sign. With a determined gaze, Matt pointed to the Final Clash sign, a fireworks extravaganza suddenly going off above him and on the stage.

"Matt has earned himself a first-class ticket to Final Clash!" Church stated. "He will be in the main event of UCA's biggest stage challenging for the World Heavyweight Title! And it's obvious Matt will do all he can to complete his resurrection and win the big one!"

"But Mario may say otherwise! If he makes it to Final Clash - which I think he will - he will do all he can to stop Ishida!" Sarge stated. "Matt has won the Rumble, now let's see what he does with it!"

"My God, what a night it's been! Title changes, extreme moments, classic matches, shocking moments, brutality, and title retention all capped off by Matt's shocking Royal Rumble win! And ladies and gentleman, this is only the beginning of the Path to Final Clash!"

"No doubt, there will be so much happening on the Path to Final Clash that it will make even some companies jealous! I can't wait for the next episode of Monday Night Flame after what has transpired here!"

"With that said, we've reached the end for tonight! We hope you enjoyed Royal Reckoning! I'm Leonard L. Church!" Church said.

"And I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"Goodnight everybody!" Church finished.

The show ended with Matt standing victorious in the ring, pointing towards the Final Clash sign with a newfound fire in his eyes as one of the biggest displays of fireworks went off around him. The Royal Reckoning logo appeared on the lower-lefthand of the screen as the show went off the air.

* * *

**Royal Reckoning Match Card Results**

**Matt Ishida wins UCA Royal Rumble Match**

**Super Mario def. Sonic the Hedgehog Last Man Standing Match (retains World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Chaos the Hedgehog def. Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Lightning Farron def. Tifa Lockhart and Princess Peach (retains Women's Championship)**

**Tails and Knuckles def. Luigi and Yoshi (retains World Tag Team Championship)**

**Tidus def. Toad Ladder Match (new Cruiserweight Champion)**

**Jason Krueger def. Pit (retains Intercontinental Championship)**

* * *

_A/N: IT...IS...DONE! ROYAL RECKONING IS FINISHED! After writing no doubt the longest match I have ever written in the Royal Rumble Match, this PPV has officially come to an end! And what a way it ended, with Matt winning the Royal Rumble in shocking fashion! And this begins the Path to Final Clash, and who knows what will happen during this time? Anything could happen! In any case, I have had such a great enjoyment writing this whole PPV for you all! I hope you have enjoyed it the whole way through! And maybe it could win PPV of the Year!_

_It has been an honor writing this PPV for all of you, my loyal readers! Until next time, make sure to leave a review, and anticipate the next Monday Night Flame! See you all later!_


	16. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 5 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 5_ **

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "Matt is Resurrected," "Chicago Screwjob," and "Tidus, New King of the Cruiserweights." The camera then went to ringside, where we see Church and Sarge at the announce table.

"Welcome everybody once more to UCA Monday Night Flame!" Church stated. "We are live from Mobotropilis, just 24 hours removed from the critically acclaimed PPV, Royal Reckoning! And last night, we were treated to amazing matches and complete shockers, capped off by Matt Ishida's shocking return AND Royal Rumble win!"

"That damn Digidestined entered the Rumble at just the #2 and actually WENT the whole damn distance!" Sarge stated. "He lasted over an hour and became the first person to win the UCA Rumble from #2! And that gives Matt a first-class ticket to the main event of Final Clash! I swear, I STILL can't believe it!"

"Matt will challenge for the UCA World Heavyweight Title at Final Clash, and later tonight, we will actually hear from the newly returned Digidestined, who promises to tell his story of what made him leave for so long and why he came back!" Church stated. "And THAT is something I am very much looking forward to. Can't wait to see what else the nights holds for us!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"And I WISH I could wait longer to see this..." Church said.

The crowd was absolutely DEAFENING with the boos as Mario came out, the World Title draped over his shoulder. His body was slightly wrapped up, obviously still recovering a bit from the Last Man Standing Match. Mario looked out to the crowd with a frown before smirking slightly, walking down the ramp. Mario entered the ring and climbed up a corner, raising his title high and shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" earning even louder boos from the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"YES! The show is getting started off the right way: with Super Mario gracing up with his presence! The man who is STILL the World Champion!" Sarge stated. "That's right, Mario defeated his rival Sonic last night in the Last Man Standing, and proved that he is indeed the Greatest Champion Ever!"

"Um, Sarge, you are leaving out ONE crucial detail..." Church stated. "BOWSER SAVED MARIO'S ASS! Yeah, for some inexplicable reason, Bowser came in and attacked Sonic, leaving him easy pickings for Mario! Hell, if it wasn't for Bowser, we'd have a new World Heavyweight Champion right now!"

"Details, details, dirty Blue, like they matter." Sarge waved off. "All that matters is that Mario is still World Champ, and the Reds won! SO SUCK IT BLUE!"

Mario grabbed himself a mic and stood in the middle of the ring, soaking in all the hatred as the crowd chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" before speaking.

"Well...well...well..." Mario began, drawing out each "Well" in a slow manner. "Look where we are now people...look where we are now. For the weeks leading up to Royal Reckoning, all I heard from the fans and wrestlers in the back was that 'Time was running out.' That my time as World Heavyweight Champion was finally going to end after a year on top. After all, everything seemed set up for me to finally lose in the end. I was facing my long-time rival Sonic, who had returned and was seeking vengeance! It was Last Man Standing, a match perfectly suited for Sonic's anger and desire to put me down, and the Mushroom Kingdom was banned from ringside, banned from interfering! Everyone and their grandmothers thought that me, Super Mario, was going to fall to Sonic, and that he would become the new World Heavyweight Champion! Every...single...damn...one of you believed that, believed that it was the freakin' truth! Well if that is the case...then where is Sonic? Where is the grand victory celebration? Where is he stating that time finally came up with me, and showed off his new World Title? Where is all of this that you all thought would happen? Oh, I know where it is...IT'S NOWHERE IN DAMN SIGHT! WHY?! BECAUSE I WON! I AM STILL WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" The crowd booed viciously as Mario glared at all of them. "Oh, I would expect all of you damn furries to hate such a result, but in all honesty, when have ANY of you ever mattered in this pitfall of a city?!" The crowd booed even louder at the comment for cheap heat. "You can hate me all you want, you can hate the result, but the fact is YOU...WERE ALL...WRONG! Just like you've been wrong for the past damn year here in UCA! I have heard you all constantly proclaim time and again that I would lose this World Title, with Sonic being the latest guy you thought I would lose to! You thought everything was set up for my failure, but the stupid blue rodent couldn't get the job done! Despite his words, his proclamations, and all the support, I was the one who won and retained the World Title! And quite frankly, the result should've been obvious to you all! It was destined to happen from the beginning! And now I have reached day 365 of the longest UCA World Heavyweight Title reign in history! A full calendar year! That is something almost IMPOSSIBLE in today's wrestling world, but it is an achievement that only Super Mario could ever achieve! Now normally, this would call for a celebration...but quite frankly, NONE of you Sonic fanatics here even DESERVE to witness such a grand celebration! After all, you're all just piss poor dumb animals!" The crowd was in a near-state of riot as the hatred was at a fever pitch. "Besides, I don't need to celebrate! All I need is the fact that the World Title is over my shoulder, and that I proved all of you dumb fans wrong once more! That is good enough for me! And now...now I am moving on from Sonic! I won! He lost! I'm World Champ, he's a dumb failure of a rodent! Let him deal with the fact that I am better than him, and that I am the Greatest Champion Ever!"

The crowd was chanting "You're Full of Bullshit!" at Mario as he continued. "And now...now I move on...to greener pastures...to bigger events...to a grand stage...Final Clash. UCA's Granddaddy of Them All. It's only two months away, more or less, and we now have one-half of the main-event...Matt Ishida." The crowd absolutely roared at the name mention, chanting "Matt! Matt! Matt!" "The Digidestined of Friendship...he shocked the world last night by returning to Fiction Wrestling here in UCA. And then he went on to win the Royal Rumble Match. And thus, he earned himself a World Title Match at Final Clash. Well, I got to admit, the victory was impressive, shocking, and amazing all in one. Matt has got himself a chance to dance on the main match of the big stage...but in the end, his so-called 'resurrection' will all be for naught, and he will have won the Rumble for nothing! Why? Because when I go to Final Clash as champion - not IF, but WHEN - I will dash his hopes and dreams into the ground! I will crush this damn resurrection, and make him wish he had never return to this business! I was able to beat last year's Royal Rumble Winner, Shadow, at Final Clash, and I can damn sure do it again this year! Matt, if you are listening, know that at Final Clash...you will just become another name that has fallen to what is no doubt...THE GREATEST WORLD TITLE REIGN IN HISTORY!"

"But that...that isn't until Final Clash. Right now, it's time to focus on more current things. For in three weeks time, UCA will hold its final PPV before Final Clash, called Last Stand. And it's kind of an appropriate name as it truly is the last stand for many people before Final Clash, the last stand for superstars to make a true impact in UCA in hopes of getting on the grand card. And on this PPV, I will defend, and RETAIN, my World Heavyweight Title one final time before heading to the Final Clash main event. Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering...who will face me for MY title. Well, that...is up to me. For you see, Force told me that if I was able to retain my World Title against Sonic under the conditions he set, then I would have the right to name my next challenger! And I believe it is obvious at this point that I have done just that! So whether you all like it or not, I will get to decide who I face at Last Stand! And I have already decided my challenger! So ladies and gentlemen, those in attendance, and those at home, the one I will face at Last Stand...with my World Title on the line...is..."

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The crowd exploded into THUNDEROUS boos as Mario snapped his head to the stage, and Bowser came out onto the stage, a serious look on his face as he walked down to the ring.

"Oh boy! Bowser is here, people!" Church stated. "The who eliminated ELEVEN guys in the Rumble has just showed up, and this crowd is just absolutely MERCILESS on the Koopa King! They know that Bowser is the reason Sonic isn't World Champ at this point!"

"Well they should just get over it, but now I'm worried about Mario right now!" Sarge said. "Bowser may have saved Mario, which I am grateful for, but even I know that Bowser has no love for Mario! Which may end badly for Mario..."

"Couple that hatred with the fact that Bowser lost the Royal Rumble, and Bowser is DEFINITELY not happy here." Church stated. "For whatever reason Bowser is out here, I think Mario is going to get a good ol' fashion ass-kicking!"

Mario was apprehensive as Bowser entered the ring, grabbing a mic as he did. He stared off with Mario for a few seconds, the red plumber looking ready to fight for his life as Bowser slowly brought the mic to his lips, his serious expression never changing.

"So, Super Mario...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Do I have my World Title Match?"_ Bowser smirked.

Mario suddenly dropped his apprehensive stance and smirked back at Bowser. "Bowser, my old rival...you GOT your World Title Match at Last Stand!"

BOWSER AND MARIO ACTUALLY SHAKE HANDS! The crowd is in absolute shock as the two age-old rivals continue to shake hands with satisfied smirks on their face.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Church exclaimed. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**("Boom" by P.O.D)**

Force came out onto the stage in a heartbeat, a disbelieving look on his face and a mic in hand as he stared at Bowser and Mario in the ring.

"Hey, what is Force doing out here?" Sarge questioned.

"TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THIS CRAP LIKE THE REST OF US!" Church stated.

"What...what in the freakin' hell is this shit?!" Force asked. "What am I seeing?! Because quite frankly, this scene shouldn't even be possible! You two shaking hands?! You two HATE each other! You've two been through so many battles over the Mushroom Kingdom that it never means any sort of peace between you two! And on top of that, Mario, you give Bowser A FREAKIN' WORLD TITLE MATCH?! What is the goddamn meaning of this?! I demand an answer RIGHT NOW!"

Bowser looked at Force with a smirk and spoke. "Well, I'll be glad to tell Force, since I don't have a reason not to now that I have what I want. See Force, I have been with UCA for a bit over three years now. I have dominated, I have won titles, I have impressed, I even had an undefeated streak for over a year! But despite all of that...I have NEVER had a single World Title Match in this company! Not one! Not even a multi-man World Title shot! And quite frankly, that's just bullshit in my opinion! I am the most dominating monster in this company today, I DESERVE a World Title Match more than anyone else! That was why I was so damn determined to win the Royal Rumble to get that World Title shot...but then talk of the Big Man Curse sprang up. The curse that despite a size advantage, big men always fail to win the Royal Rumble. I was determined to break the curse, but the doubt was in my mind that I would fall regardless to it. I was feeling so frustrated with everything...when Mario payed me a visit. Now I was prepared to tear his head off...when he gave me a proposition. See, he said that he was fully confident that he would beat Sonic in Last Man Standing, but asked that if at any point in the match, it looked like he was about to lose...I come in and take down Sonic for him, making sure that he would walk out champion! And in return, he would name me the next challenger for his World Title! Even with my hatred for Mario, it was an offer I COULDN'T refuse! So when I took down Sonic, I was set! If I won the Royal Rumble, I would get my World Title shot at Final Clash! If I didn't, then I get my World Title shot at Last Stand! Now I don't like Mario now or anything, it's nothing like that...it's just business, Force. A business decision you forced me to make by not giving me my title shot."

"Since Bowser was not of the Mushroom Kingdom, and still isn't..." Mario began, a smirk on his face. "He could interfere if he wanted in the Last Man Standing match. And he did. And since I am standing here as the World Champion, he gets his well-deserved World Title match. A match I will win of course, that I am sure of, but a match he gets nonetheless. Guess what Force? I found a loophole in your little stipulations, and took full advantage of them! I guess you must be pretty pissed? But guess what?! A champion does whatever it takes to win! A champion does whatever it takes to keep the title around his waist! If you don't do that, then you aren't any champion at all! And I am the smartest champion in history! Only I could have thought of such a thing! And that is one of the things that makes me the Greatest Champion Ever! I outsmarted you Force, all of these fans, and Sonic! I outsmarted ALL OF YOU! And there was NOTHING you could do about it! So if you haven't gotten used to me as champion by this point, GET USED TO IT NOW! Because this is my show, and it will be for a long time!"

"Are...you...KIDDING ME?!" Church exclaimed. "THE WHOLE THING WAS A FUCKING CONSPIRACY?! IT WAS MARIO EXPLOITING A LOOPHOLE WITH AN OFFER TO BOWSER?! THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT I SAY!"

"HAH! Such great smarts on Mario's part! He found a way to outsmart all the fans and even Force, which isn't an easy thing to do!" Sarge laughed. "This is just another why Mario is...Hey, what's wrong with Force?"

Force the Fox was shown on the stage, practically shaking with rage as he clenched the mic tightly in his hand. Slowly, almost menacingly, he raised the mic to his lips.

"That...that...THAT IS FUCKING IT!" Force yelled out in rage. "I HAVE HAD IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT MARIO! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE CRAP YOU HAVE BEEN PULLING FOR A YEAR NOW! You want to know why I haven't been so hard on you despite what you have pulled?! It's because I want to be a fair authority figure here in UCA! I don't want to be one of those evil heel GMs who try to screw over faces constantly like GB and Jon Arbunckle, but I also don't want to be seen as a guy who favors faces constantly and gives them the shots, like Zack Watkins is somewhat seen as! I wanted to be fair, unbiased, and a guy who did what was best! It was that thinking that got me the GM of the Year Award! That's why I have anything done anything so bad to you because I realize that screwjobs and cheating are destined to happen in wrestling! But this...THIS crosses the damn line Mario! I put those stipulations to get you to for once in your title reign fight like a man, like a true champion and prove your worth! Instead, you find a loophole, and use it to weasel your way out with the World Title! Well that just broke the damn camel's back with me, Mario! Because as far as I'm concerned, you should be PUNISHED for this sort of bullshit! And you are about to be! Mario, you DO get to name your next challenger, I won't go back on my word like that, but Mario guess what? You will be defending the World Heavyweight Title against Bowser, not at Last Stand...

...BUT TONIGHT!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted.

The crowd exploded in shock as Bowser grew a joyous grin as Mario's eyes went wide before screaming in rage. "NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M JUST COMING OFF A BRUTAL LAST MAN STANDING MATCH! I'M STILL HURT! I AM IN NO CONDITION TO COMPETE TONIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"I can, and I am Mario! The doctors didn't tell me you couldn't compete tonight, so that's the green light for you defending that World Title tonight against Bowser!" Force stated angrily. "And it only gets WORSE Mario! Because if you SOMEHOW get past Bowser, you'll still have something to look forward to! For at Last Stand, the World Heavyweight Title will be defended...

...INSIDE THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER!"

"OH MY GOD!" Church shouted.

The crowd was thunderous with cheers as Mario was absolutely livid. "NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I AM THE UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! THE STAR AND FACE OF UCA! THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T!"

"Cry me a river, Mario." Force stated cruelly. "You dug your own grave with this bunch of crap, now you gotta lie in it. I hope you didn't have any plans for the main event of Final Clash, because I think you won't be able to make it there. I suggest you take all the time you can to actually prepare for later tonight, if you want to have even a REMOTE chance of walking out World Champion! Though a lot of good that will do you!"

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Force went backstage in an angry huff, leaving Mario to rage against the ropes, protesting against the matches Force just made. Bowser suddenly walked up to behind Mario, a devious smirk on his face. Mario felt Bowser behind and turned around to face the evil smirk of Bowser. Mario suddenly gained a look of fear before rolling out of the ring and quickly backed up the ramp in great apprehension, Bowser continued to smirk at the retreating Mario, now chuckling at this turn of events.

"Oh man, Mario may have been able to weasel his way out last night, but his plans have now landed him in the worst form of trouble I've seen in a long while!" Church stated. "He's got to defend the World Title against Bowser tonight not 24 hours after a Last Man Standing Match! And if that wasn't bad enough, the World Title will be defended inside the Elimination Chamber in three weeks!"

"This is so not right! This is a complete travesty!" Sarge stated. "Our great Super Mario doesn't deserve this sort of treatment! It's truly wrong on so many levels! Not even I am sure if Mario can survive this!"

"Mario brought this all on himself, he has no one to blame but himself!" Church said. "Many people thought Mario would make it to Final Clash as World Champion, but the identity of the man walking into that event with the title is in jeopardy more than ever! Who knows what else is going to happen tonight?!"

* * *

The camera went to the Titantron, which showed Jason walking down the backstage hallways, a HUGE frown on his face. He had the IC Title draped over his shoulder as he kept walking until Caboose suddenly showed up in front of him. Jason shot a dirty look at Caboose, who stared a bit dumbly at the champ.

"Oh hey Jason..." Caboose said. "Yeah, I bet you are wondering why I am here...well I was told by those big guys over there...that um, I had to come here and ask you some question. Yeah, and I told that you were kind of scary lately, and I didn't want to deal with the scary Jason...and then they kicked me over here and told me to do my job, so...yeah..."

"Ask me what you must ask, before I tear your head off." Jason growled.

"Well okay then!" Caboose stated. "So um...you were able to retain that title of yours...and then you broke Pit's neck - please don't break mine - and you last a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long.." Caboose was interrupted with a death glare from Jason. "Yeah, well, you lasted a long time in the Rumble. But then...you kind of hurt Hope. And you got him out of the Rumble. Soooooo...why'd you do it?"

"You want to know why I took little Hope out of the Rumble after I was eliminated?" Jason queried. "Simple. Last night, I was on a freakin' roll! I had successfully retained my Intercontinental Title against that hypocritical angel, Pit, and for good measure broke his neck! And quite frankly, he DESERVED it! That was a great way to start my night off, bar none! After all, breaking necks is such a pleasure! And then it was on to the Rumble! A match I had to start from #1, drained a bit from my earlier match, making it almost impossible for me to win! But I wasn't worried, because I felt that I could do it regardless! I felt I could win from the #1 entry after an earlier match, and win the Rumble in even grander style than Red did, even with the surprise return of Matt! And it became apparent that I had to win for the Rookie Revolution when Cage got eliminated first, and Starforce got screwed over by that damn bird! It was up to me secure Rookie Revolution dominance last night by going the distance! By winning the Rumble for us! But guess what...I FAILED! WE FAILED! My ascension to greatness...the key to assuring the Revolution dominating UCA...DESTROYED! And there is ONE person to blame for my failure...the person responsible for the Revolution to fail in the end in the match...a hedgehog named Hope. That little damn hedgehog thought it was cool to kick my head off and take me out of my Rumble! Little Hope thought it was just okay to make my forty-eights minute in the Rumble mean absolutely nothing! He made everything I had fought for in that match...mean absolutely...nothing...Well...that wasn't right at all was it? So Hope had to pay, didn't he? The little heroic hedgehog had to suffer for causing my destiny to be delayed! So I had him pay in the best way possible...costing him the Royal Rumble Match! Just like he did me! I cost him the Final Clash main event because quite frankly, he deserved it! Maybe THAT will teach him to take away what is rightfully mine! And now tonight...I got his friend from his D-Hedgeration X days, Shadow, in a match. And considering that Shadow got his ass kicked soundly by the false God, Chaos, heh I think it will be easy taking this emohog out of the game. Hope, if you are predictable as I think you are, then you will OBVIOUSLY try and do something to get me back. If you ARE thinking about it, then watch what I do to your little friend, Hope. Watch...and soon know the consequences of trying to cross me again."

Jason left Caboose where he was, a frown on the IC Champ's face the whole time.

* * *

"Oh man, Jason is very much pissed!" Church stated. "Pissed that he didn't win the Rumble! And he took it out on Hope last night!"

"Well Hope shouldn't have eliminated Jason in the first place!" Sarge stated. "He brought it on himself for what he did to Jason and the Reds!"

"Well, I think Jason's just being a sore loser. I mean, he lasted forty-eight minutes after competing in a match earlier, that's impressive stuff." Church stated. "But regardless, tonight Jason faces off with Shadow, and who knows what will happen in that match?"

"I'll tell you what happens in that match: ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION OF SHADOW!" Sarge shouted. "And nothing can be done about it."

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd exploded into very loud cheers as Crash came out onto the stage like a house of fire, spinning into a full twister before jumping into the air and landing on his feet to a blast of orange pyro around him. Crash then ran down the ramp like crazy before sliding into the ring and climbing up a corner, bobbing his head to the beat of the music with his signature grin on his face.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening, and it is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"As decreed earlier tonight by Force, the UCA World Title will be defended at Last Stand in the Elimination Chamber!" Church stated. "And Force has decided that the participants will be decided in the upcoming weeks in qualifying matches! And Crash here is coming off one HELL of a performance in the Royal Rumble! He lasted over fifty-five minutes in that match, and came in second place there! And now he is looking to get inside the Elimination Chamber in three weeks!"

"I will admit, this stupid bandicoot has actually impressed me recently. Hard not to be with what Crash did there." Sarge stated. "But in the end, it won't even matter tonight! Because this bandicoot won't make it to the Elimination Chamber! If he did, it wouldn't be good for ANYONE!"

"What is wrong with you, Sarge?! Crash being in the Elimination Chamber would be great!" Church stated. "Not only would he thrive in it, he would have a great chance at finally winning the World Title he's been after in UCA, but he's got to win this match first to get there!"

**("Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd booed as Luigi came out, a very big frown on his face. Ignoring the fans booing him, he stared down Crash in the ring before making his way down the ramp. Luigi got on the apron and entered the ring, glaring at Crash for a moment before climbing up the corner and giving out the peace sign with his hands.

"And his opponent, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 225 lbs. Luigi!"

"Luigi is not a happy camper right now. Last night, he and Yoshi failed to capture the Tag Team Titles from from Tails and Knuckles, adding to what was a horrible night for the Mushroom Kingdom." Church stated. "Luigi looks to bounce back from that with a victory here to put him in the Elimination Chamber."

"If Mario makes it to the chamber, Luigi would be a great addition for the match!" Sarge stated. "After all, Mario would get to have his brother helping him retain the World Title in what in such an unfair match! So awesome that would be!"

"Well, we'll see if that happens because not only does Luigi need to win this match, Mario actually has to make it to Last Stand as champion!" Church stated.

Luigi and Crash stood in respective corners as the ref checked on them and then rang the bell. The two slowly circled each other for a moment before going for a lock-up. Luigi got behind Crash and executed a Waistlock Takedown on the bandicoot. Luigi quickly transitioned into a Front Facelock and wrenched on the head, but Crash stood in tow with Luigi, and pushed the plumbed into the ropes. Luigi bounced off them and back to Crash for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it. Luigi bounced off the ropes once more, and Crash caught him with a Hip Toss. Luigi got back up, but was taken down with a Dropkick from Crash. Crash picked up Luigi and whipped him into the corner. Crash ran at Luigi and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash in the corner. Luigi stumbled out of the corner as Crash bounced off the ropes and back to Luigi, nailing a Spinning Wheel Kick. Crash got up and posed for the crowd who cheered loudly before picking up Luigi, who broke free and nailed a hard right to the jaw of Crash.

"Crash was gaining some momentum, but Luigi cuts him off with a hard right to the jaw!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and hopefully, Crash lost some teeth! Would fit with that insanity with his!" Sarge said.

Luigi kicked the stunned Crash in the gut and followed up with a Snap Suplex to the bandicoot. Luigi then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop to the downed Crash. Luigi picked up Crash and quickly landed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on him, followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Luigi picked up Crash and landed a few fists to the face, backing him into a corner. Luigi rammed his shoulder into Crash's gut about three times before grabbing Crash and whipping him into the adjacent corner. Luigi ran full force at Crash, but the bandicoot moved out of the way causing Luigi to crash into the corner chest-first. Luigi backed out of the corner, and Crash took the opportunity to grab Luigi's head and nail a Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Crash with the cover! 1...2...Kick out!

"Crash manages to take back control here!" Church stated.

"And why is he in control? Crash being in control is good for NOBODY!" Sarge said.

Crash picked up Luigi and kicked him in the gut, doubling him over before. Crash bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to the side of Luigi's head. Crash then climbed a nearby turnbuckle and stood on the top. Luigi slowly stood to his feet, and Crash dived off the top! Diving Crossbody on Luigi...

...Luigi rolls through the Crossbody and has Crash pinned!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Crash leaped up and caught Luigi with a Frankensteiner! Luigi rolled across the mat and stood up against a corner, and Crash ran at Luigi and leaped at him, trying for a Monkey Flip, but Luigi pushed Crash off of him! The bandicoot landed on his feet and ran at Luigi, but Luigi ducked a clothesline, and quickly nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex on the bandicoot!

"Oh man, Luigi stopped Crash's momentum by dropping him on his head! Not going to do any favors for Crash!" Church stated.

"Of course not! And now Luigi has put himself on the glorious Red path to victory!" Sarge said.

Luigi went to Crash and began hammering elbows to the back of the head of the bandicoot before picking him up and landing a Scoop Slam on him. Luigi then stomped on Crash's gut, causing him to sit up. Luigi then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to Crash's face. Luigi then grabbed Crash's head and locked in a Headlock once more! Crashed writhed in pain as Luigi tightened the hold on him, but Crash slowly stood up to his feet with Luigi in tow. Crash grabbed Luigi and went for a Back Suplex, but Luigi landed behind Crash. Crash turned around, and was grabbed by Luigi...

...and nailed with an Exploder Suplex!

"Exploder Suplex on Crash out of nowhere!" Church stated. "Luigi doing his damn best to keep Crash grounded!"

"Which is great, because Crash flying is dangerous for everyone, INCLUDING ME!" Sarge exclaimed.

Luigi crawls over to Crash for the cover!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

Crash rolled over to a corner and sat against it, and Luigi wasted no time in stomping the hell out of Crash. After six stomps, he then pressed his foot against Crash's jaw with all his might, pushing Crash's head back a bit too much. After a few seconds, Luigi let go and bounced off the ropes, nailing a Running Facewash. Luigi picked Crash up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. He went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Crash caught him with a kick to the chest, forcing him to a standing position. Crash bounced off the ropes and back to Luigi, but Luigi caught him with a Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam! Luigi then got on the apron, and leaped onto the apron...

...NEGATIVE ZONE ON CRASH!

"The Negative Zone connects on Crash! Could this be it?" Church questioned.

Luigi makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"Gah, no it's not, and such a damn shame that is!" Sarge said.

Luigi picked up Crash and nailed an Elbow to the side of Crash's head, backing him up into a corner. Luigi grabbed Crash and whipped him into the adjacent corner. Luigi ran at Crash, but the bandicoot caught him with a foot to the jaw. With Luigi stunned, Crash turned around, and quickly climbed the turnbuckle...

...Luigi pushes his legs out from under him! Crash falls down onto the top turnbuckle and ends up in the Tree of Woe position! With Crash trapped, Luigi began to kick the abdomen of Crash as he hung upside down viciously, followed by several Shoulder Rams to the gut of Crash! After three of them, Luigi backed up until he was in the center of the ring, and ran full speed at Crash...

...CRASH PULLS HIS BODY UP IN A SITTING POSITION ON THE TURNBCUKLE! Luigi goes through the turnbuckles and shoulder-first into the steel post!

"Ouch! Crash avoids disaster and Luigi's shoulder MEETS disaster!" Church stated.

"Damn, how the hell did that bandicoot do that?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd cheered loudly as Crash regained himself as he sat on the top turnbuckle before slowly standing up on it. As he did this, Luigi slowly got out of the turnbuckles and backed out of the corner. Once standing with back turned, Crash checked to see Luigi a bit away stunned, and then backflipped off the top, twisting in mid-air...

...CRASH AND BURN ON LUIGI!

"The bandicoot Crash and Burns on the plumber! Luigi is nearly out of it!" Church stated.

Crash hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

LUIGI KICKS OUT!

"Yes, Luigi stays alive! Thanks God for keeping Crash away from the Elimination Chamber!" Sarge said.

Crash slowly stood up and waited as Luigi stood up, and then dropped him with a clothesline! Luigi got back up, and was hit with another clothesline! Luigi got back up once more and was hit with a Dropkick to the chest! Luigi rolled over to a nearby corner and sat against it, but Crash ran over to where he is, and quickly nailed a Hardyac Arrest Dropkick on the plumber! Crash pulled Luigi out of the corner and after setting him up, he climbed the corner with his back turned to Luigi. He dived off...

...AND HITS A DIVING MOONSAULT!

"Crash flies high, and gets it all with that Moonsault! The end may be near for Luigi!" Church said.

"No! Luigi, do something! Hit some damn move or something!" Sarge said.

Crash stood up holding his stomach and looked at the writhing Luigi, and signaled for the end. He waited as Luigi slowly got up to his feet, and then kicked him in the gut. He grabbed him in a Front Facelock, spun around...

...Luigi spun out of the Wumpa Twist! Crash turned to face him, and Luigi grabbed and hooked him up...

...GREEN LIGHTNING CONNECTS! The cover!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT!

"Green Lightning out of nowhere, and it STILL couldn't get the job done!" Church stated.

"Just die, you stupid bandicoot, JUST DIE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Luigi frowned at the kickout before picking up Crash and dragging him to a corner. He placed Crash on the top turnbuckle, and tried to climb up there to meet him, but Crash suddenly shot out with punches to the face. Crash kicked Luigi away and stood tall on the top. Crash dived off...

...Luigi moved out of the way! Crash landed on his feet, and then ran at Luigi, but Luigi Drop Toe Holds him! Crash lands throat-first on the second ropes, and stumbles up to his feet. Luigi grabs Crash's head from behind, and hits an Inverted Suplex on him! Crash holds his abdomen as he gets to his knees, and Luigi grabs him by the waist from behind...

...GERMAN SUPLEX ON CRASH BRIDGED INTO A PIN!

1...

...

2...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT!

"AGAIN, Crash kicks out! He wants that spot in the Chamber BAD!" Church said.

"Yeah? WELL HE AIN'T GETTING IT!" Sarge stated.

Luigi got up and decided that the end was now. He waited as Crash slowly got back to his feet, kicked him in the gut. Luigi hooked him up and lifted him up for the Luigi Screwdriver, but Crash suddenly swung his legs widly while upside down, and managed to land behind Luigi. He pushed the plumber into the ropes, and Luigi went for a clothesline as he bounced off them, but Crash ducked. Luigi turned around and was nailed with an Enziguri! Luigi was dazed on his feet, and Crash hooked him up...

...AFTERSHOCK TO LUIGI!

"And there goes the Aftershock!" Church said. "Crash gaining some momentum now!"

"Oh hell no! Luigi will take him down in the end! He sure will!" Sarge said.

Crash and Luigi were laid out on the mat, trying to recover. Slowly but surely, Luigi and Crash got up to their feet, with Crash getting up near a corner. Luigi saw Crash, and ran and leaped at him for a Corner Splash, but Crash moved out of the way! Luigi crashes into the corner and backs out of in a daze, and Crash hits him with a Backstabber from behind! Crash feels it as Luigi arches his back in pain before getting to his knees. Crash grabs his head and picks him up...

...AND HITS THE WUMPA TWIST!

"WUMPA TWIST CONNECTS! THE END MAY BE NEAR!" Church stated.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash points to the turnbuckle to a great crowd reaction before getting on the apron and climbing up to the top. Once there, he stood tall on it...flipped off...

...AND HITS THE CRASH LANDING ON LUIGI!

"CRASH LANDING CONNECTS!" Church said.

"AH DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

Crash covers Luigi!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And Crash is going to Last Stand, people!" Church said.

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd was roaring with cheers as Crash stood up and began bouncing up and down with joy, knowing that he now had a shot at the World Title. Crash shouted "WOAH!" as he had signature crazy grin on his face, getting on the ropes and raising his arms in sheer triumph. Crash got off the ropes and the ref raised his arm in victory as Crash soaked it in.

"Crash has just beaten Luigi, and as such, goes on to the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand!" Church stated. "Crash has now got a chance to main event Final Clash!"

"Dammit it all to hell! Not only does Luigi fail to get into the chamber to help his brother, but this stupid bandicoot gets the spot!" Sarge stated. "What did I do deserve this?!"

"Sarge, suck it up. Crash won, so get over it." Church said.

Crash got up on the turnbuckle, and posed for the fans in attendance who received him very positively. He looked at the Final Clash sign and gave his grin before motioning that the World Title was coming to him, and then pointed to the Final Clash sign in a very confident manner.

"Crash makes it clear, people! He wants the World Title and the Final Clash main event!" Church stated. "A fifteen-year career in UCA could finally culminate at Last Stand inside the Chamber! I wouldn't mind seeing Matt vs Crash after their Final Two encounter last night."

"Crash ain't going to win! He's failed in every UCA World Title shot he's had before, and he'll fail this time as well! I just know it!" Sarge said.

"Well we'll find out at Last Stand, becuase it may take only three decisive seconds for Crash to finally win it at all Last Stand." Church said.

* * *

The screen goes to some empty hallway backstage on the Titantron. No one was seen, and the crowd was confused as all remain silent for a few seconds until...

"I'm back, people..."

The camera turned to the right to show Blue leaning against the wall, head held down with his hair shadowing his eyes, the crowd booing him straight to hell.

"That's right everybody...I'm back. The Original MF'in Oak is here again in UCA after a few months away. And I made my return something to remember...by costing Red the Royal Rumble Match. Oh, it was spectacular! Seeing that damn bastard get so wrapped up in my music played, thinking I was actually going to come out...and then gets his ass eliminated by Jason of all people! He didn't even get past the final entrant in the Rumble thanks to me! Ah, such a sweet sight to behold! And then...I take him down and drop him on his head with a Shell Shock DDT on the stage! That...that felt SO damn good right there. It truly did. Not often did I feel such pleasure in hurting someone like I did to Red last night. Causing Red pain and agony...brought me a satisfaction few could even hope to imagine. But some idiots may ask "Why did you do it? Why did you cost Red the Rumble? Why did you cost Red the World Title at Survival Games?" Well, I think those who follow UCA probably know the reason why, but for those who just don't get it, allow me tell you why I've done all this with no damn regret whatsoever!"

Blue slowly lifted his head up, showing off his intense and angry eyes. "In UCA, I am a freakin' legend. I am future UCA Hall of Famer! I am a six-time World Champion in this damn company! I held the Intercontinental Title nine times, more times than anyone else! The first Cruiserweight Champion this company has ever had! I won the Triple Crown AND The Grand Slam! Hell, I even fucking created my own World Title, the Universe Heavyweight Championship, and actually got it LEGITIMATELY RECOGNIZED! I led the greatest stable that UCA has ever seen, the Rival Empire, and was the biggest heel this business had in 2005! I have main evented Final Clash many times, and hell, I even was a part of TWO successful Pokemon-Digimon pairings in my career! I am the biggest damn heel this company will ever have! But despite all of that, all of those goddamn accomplishments that should have people jealous, all anyone ever talks about when it comes to me...all anyone ever thinks about when my name comes up...

...is that I have NEVER beaten Red. For sixteen goddamn years, no matter what I do, no matter what I throw, no matter what I bring, I haven't been able to beat the son of a bitch decisively! Not by pinfall, not by submission, not by disqualification, not by countout, hell not even in a goddamn Pokemon Battle! That damn Red always beats me in the end for SOME FUCKING REASON! And quite frankly, it's bullshit! Because I know I am the better man! I know I am better than Red could ever hope to be, that I am the true star and face of this company! That I should be the one people think of when it comes to UCA, when it comes to Pokemon! Yet God hates me apparently, because he keeps making it so that Red keeps getting the damn better than me and has all the attention that I should have! And the fact that I have never beaten Red CONSUMES my career! Yeah, despite everything I have done, no one ever acknowledges the accomplishments! No, all they want to acknowledge is that I keep losing to Red! Hell, some people even think I'm a stupid bumbling idiot because I can't beat one person! THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT I SAY! My career - hell, even my damn life - has been overshadowed and ruined by Red! It's just...just...AARRGGGHHH! SO DAMN INFURIATING! SIXTEEN YEARS OF SOMETHING ALWAYS MAKING ME LOSE TO HIM! SIXTEEN YEARS OF HIM ALWAYS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"

Blue was practically seething great anger and rage before taking a deep breath, and taking a dark, stoic look. "And last year...I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't fucking take it anymore. So I made a vow...a damn vow that with every fiber of my being... _that I will make sure Red never gets another accolade in his career as I long as I remain winless against him._  No more Final Clash main events, no more World Titles, no more Royal Rumble wins...NO MORE ANYTHING! That "ten-time World Champion" deal he goes on about...never going to damn happen, because I will be there every step of the way, ready to screw him over and make sure he fails! Just like he has made sure I fail against him time and time again! He will feel the agony I have felt, the frustration, dealing with bullshit, he will feel it all! And it won't ever stop until I finally beat that son of a bitch once and for all! This started at Survival Games...it continued at Royal Reckoning...and it will keep on continuing as long as I breathe. Red...I hope you enjoy coming up short time and time again when it comes to the big one...because that is what will happen for the rest of your career as long as I breathe, as long as you keep beating me. Prepare to feel my wrath...prepare to feel the sting...of constant failure. Prepare to have you career die with a whimper. Trust me...this is only the beginning."

Blue then pushed the camera away with a angry scowl on his face before walking away from the area.

* * *

"Oh man...Blue has got a level of rage I have rarely seen before." Church stated. "I think he has finally snapped. And he intends of making Red pay for what he has gone through."

"Red deserves it in my view! It's all his fault!" Sarge said. "If he didn't keep beating Blue so much, this wouldn't be happening! He should have let Blue beat him one or two times!"

"Those would've been fake victories, and you know it Sarge! I don't think Blue wants that kind of victory over Red!" Church said. "Besides, after what Blue has done to Red over the years, no way in hell would Red just let Blue beat him! It's Blue's fault for not being good enough to beat his rival!"

"Well, Red's finally going to pay for making Blue look like a fool that he isn't!" Sarge stated. "Red payed for it at Survival Games and Royal Reckoning, and he will pay for it in the future!"

"This is only going to get worse before it even has a chance of getting better, people. Trust me." Church said.

**("We Are One" by 12 Stones)**

"WAIT! WHAT THE...?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd stood up in confusion and shock as the music played. Some fans didn't know who the music belong to, but others knew exactly what this music was heralding the arrival of. Moments later, someone came out. That person is...

...WOLFGANG!

"WOLFGANG!" Church stated. "THE ALPHA MALE, THE BULLY LEADER IS HERE IN UCA! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM HERE IN UCA SINCE 2001!"

"MY GOD, THE ULTIMATE BULLY HAS COME BACK! THE ULTIMATE BULLY IS HERE ONCE AGAIN!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded into loud boos at the sight of him, and Wolfgang just looked at all of them with a sneer on his face. The Bully made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, and demanded a mic from the ringside crew, which was answered almost immediately.

"I don't know how or why, but Wolfgang is back in UCA, and now he's got a mic! This is I want to hear!" Church said.

The crowd was still in a vicious booing state as Wolfgang spoke. "Hey, all you weenies! Guess what? I'M BACK! That's right, I am back in Universal Character Association after being gone for a decade! I bet your little internet dirt sheets didn't predict this, am I right? Now listen up, I left this company in 2001 because I felt UCA wasn't doing any good for me anymore! I left for full-time in WWE because quite frankly, I just wasn't feeling it for this company anymore! But I left thinking that hey, no one would ever forget what Wolfgang managed to do in UCA! But for the past ten years, I have watched this company grow, grow, and grow into the great entity it is today. I watched as it made headlines, got buyrates, and achieved high ratings! But one thing that got to me as I watched this company grow...was that it COMPLETELY FORGOT ME! Yeah, for some damn reason, this place decided to forget the Alpha Male ever existed in this place, to be rarely mention! How could it?! I'm a former UCA World Heavyweight Champion, and I won the damn 1998 Royal Rumble! Hell, I competed in the first UCA Hell in a Cell Match! I left a mark in this company, and yet you people think it's okay to forget about it because I'm a Bully, because you survived having a Bully here, and think that you didn't have to deal with me anymore! You tried to erase me from history so everything in the history of this company could be sprinkles and rainbows! To actually believe Bullies were truly gone from your life! Well I had enough, so I got myself a contract with Force, and now I am back in this damn company! I am back to once again reintroduce to you all the power and strength the Bullies have! You're going to find out that no matter what, you will never TRULY be rid of us Bullies! And right now, I'm going to start by calling out any damn weenie that is actually stupid enough to face me! Come on out and face me in a match so you can become an example I make to these idiots!"

"Wolfgang has made his thoughts clear!" Church said as a ref came down to the ring for the upcoming match. "He thinks we forgot him, and he doesn't like people forgetting about Bullies! So here he is, back to once again make his presence felt! And he starts with an open challenge!"

"Wolfgang is "The Ultimate Bully" as we called him long ago, and I don't think it's a good idea FOR ANYONE to accept this challenge!" Sarge said.

"Maybe you are right for once Sarge, but there may be someone back there that doesn't fear this Bully!" Church stated.

Time passed as Wolfgang waited patiently for anyone to answer his challenge, but no one came out. After 30 seconds passed, Wolfgang chuckled and spoke once more.

"Well, what do you know?" Wolfgang said. "No one wants to accept the Alpha Male's challenge! Can't say I'm surprised! Because they all know what will happen if they do: I will destroy their asses before putting them down with a Wolf's Kick! They are scared of me, just like they were scared over 12 years ago! They know their place when it comes to me, as should all of you! It may be a new era in UCA, but it's just a new day for me to prove my dominance in this company! And trust me, no weenie back there could ever hope to hand-"

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

The crowd exploded into cheers as Wolfgang looked at the stage in surprise, and who else but Gordon Freeman to come out to the music! Gordon Freeman stared down Wolfgang in the ring behind his glasses before making his way down the ramp.

"WOAH! Gordon Freeman!" Church exclaimed in surprise. "The guy who debuted last night during the Royal Rumble with an impressive performance! And he has surprisingly accepted Wolfgang's challenge!"

"I don't know what Gordon is thinking!" Sarge stated. "I know he is good, considering his performance last night, but fighting Wolfgang is SUICIDE!"

"Well I don't think Gordon feels that way!" Church stated. "I think he believes he can take on this Bully no problem!"

Gordon entered the ring and came face-to-face with Wolfgang who just chuckled at Gordon. "Well what do you know, people? We got ourselves one stupid weenie who decides to take on britches MUCH bigger than he can handle! So, weenie, tell me...what is your name?"

Wolfgang held the mic to Gordon's lip, but predictably to Half-Life fans, Gordon doesn't speak. He only continues to stare at Wolfgang silently, and the Bully pulls the mic back to him.

"What's the matter, Four-Eyes? Cat got your tongue?" Wolfgang smirked. "Are you...intimidated by me? Do you now realize what you are up against? Can't say I'm surprised. After all, I'm the guy who Speared Link through the roof of the Hell in a Cell in 1998! I'm the guy who dominated WWE with the Bully Court years ago! I'm the guy who put Henry Wong over on Animated on the injured reserves list FOR THREE DAMN YEARS! I'm the guy who lead the Bullies to war on Anime all over Fiction Wrestling! You decided to be a tough guy, but now you are so scared, you can't even speak! Well be very scared, man, because you are going to be put down before your career can even..."

Wolfgang was interrupted when Gordon grabs the mic and pushes it away from the Bully! Wolfgang looks surprised as Gordon continue to stare at him...

...AND GORDON SOCKS HIM IN THE JAW! The ref rings the bell!

"HOLY CRAP! Gordon just decked Wolfgang right in the mouth out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"WHAT THE HELL?! What is Gordon thinking?! Is he stupid or something?!" Sarge questioned.

"Gordon ain't going to be intimidated by Wolfgang, not after all he's been through in his life!" Church stated. "And this match is underway!"

Gordon picked up Wolfgang and began laying a flurry of rights to the face of Wolfgang. The Bully was backed up into a corner, trapped as Gordon continued to hammer away at him. Wolfgang tried to cover up to no avail, and was soon dropped into a sitting position in the corner. Gordon began to stomp Wolfgang to hell for a few moments until the ref pulled him away. Gordon went back to Wolfgang and picked him up before whipping him into the corner. Wolfgang staggered out of it and into a clothesline from Gordon. Gordon picked up Wolfgang and lifted him onto his shoulder, and hit a Powerslam on him! Gordon bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the face of Wolfgang!

"Gordon is just dominating Woflgang right now!" Church stated. "The Bully has gotten no offense in whatsoever!"

"But knowing Wolfgang, that may change very soon!" Sarge said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang once more on his shoulder, and hit a Shoulder Breaker across the knee! Gordon held onto Wolfgang, stood up, and nailed an Emerald Flowsion on the Bully! Wolfgang rolled over to a corner and slowly stood up near it. Gordon sized up Wolfgang and ran at him, but Wolfgang sidestepped him, causing Gordon to crash into corner chest-first. He backed out of it, and Wolfgang grabbed his head and hit a Rear Chancery Backbrekaer on him! Gordon held his back in pain as the Bully composed himself before glaring angrily at Gordon. Freeman got to his knees, but that when Wolfgang kicked him in the skull! Wolfgang then dropped down and began hammering Gordon with vicious rights!

"Oh man, Wolfgang's in control, and he is NOT happy how the match started off!" Church stated.

"And Gordon is going to pay for it right now!" Sarge said.

Wolfgang laid in right after right to Gordon before grabbing the throat of Gordon and began choking him! Wolfgang had a snarl and shouted "You think you're so tough?! I'll show you tough!" The ref told Wolfgang to break it, and the Bully did, standing up and stomping Gordon in the gut. He picked up and whipped him into the ropes, catching him on the way back with a Sidewalk Slam! Cover! 1...2...Gordon kicks out! Wolfgang picked up and quickly nailed a Snake Eyes on Gordon in the corner! Wolfgang then bounced off the ropes...

...and hits a VICIOUS Spear on Gordon!

"Damn! What Spear from Wolfgang!" Church exclaimed.

"Gordon is broken in two ladies and gentleman!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang covers Gordon!

1...

2...

Gordon kicks out!

Wolfgang picked up Gordon and pushed him into a corner, and once again began choking him! After some trash talk, Wolfgang let go and began ramming his shoulder into Gordon's gut about four times before pulling him out of the corner by the arm, and into a Back Body Drop! Wolfgang walked over to the downed Gordon and dropped an elbow across the heart. Wolfgang stood up and landed yet another Elbow Drop! Wolfgang repeated this motion five more times before picking Gordon and dropping him with another clothesline! Wolfgang taunted the fans who booed in response before picking up Gordon and placing him in the corner. Wolfgang sneered at Gordon before backing up a bit, and then running forward...

...GORDON CAUGHT HIM WITH A SIDE SLAM OUT OF THE CORNER!

"Gordon pulls a page out of Samoa Joe's playbook and gives himself an opening!" Church said.

"And the Bully needs to shut down that opening before it's too late!" Sarge stated.

Gordon rested in the corner for a bit as Wolfgang slowly got back up, and ran and hit a Big Boot to the Bully's face! Wolfgang stumbled to his feet and Gordon grabbed him and whipped him into a corner. Gordon ran and nailed a Corner Clothesline on him, and allowed Wolfgang to stumbled forward. Gordon bounced off the ropes and nailed a Knee Smash to the temple of Wolfgang! The Bully was dazed as Gordon picked him up in the Oklahoma Slam position. He walked around with Wolfgang in his arms...

...but Wolfgang got out his hold and quickly nailed Gordon with a Reverse STO! Wolfgang got up and began stomping on the back of Gordon mercilessly before picking him up. He nailed a few Forearms to his face before whipping him into the ropes. Wolfgang went for a Back Body Drop, but Gordon stopped in front of him and tried to set up for a Resonance Cascade! Wolfgang slipped away and tried to run at him, but Gordon sidestepped him. Wolfgang bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A ONE-HANDED SPINEBUSTER FROM GORDON!

"Gordon just planted Wolfgang onto his back!" Church said. "Gordon is rolling here!"

"Damn, Gordon is somehow taking it to the Bully!" Sarge said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang and lifted him up above his head in an impressive Military Press. Woflgang suddenly struggles and lands behind Gordon, turning the Valve character around and planting him with a DDT! Wolfgang covers!

1...

...

2...

...

GORDON KICKS OUT!

Wolfgang looked angry at the kick out before backing up away from Gordon. He stalked the Valve character as he slowly stood up, and Gordon slowly turned around...

...Wolfgang went for the Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick)...

...GORDON DUCKED IT! Wolfgang stumbled about as Gordon bounced off the ropes. Wolfgang turned around...

...AND EATS A BICYCLE KICK!

"Gordon dodges Wolfgang's Bicycle Kick and hits one of his own!" Church stated.

"My God, I can't believe Gordon may actually win!" Sarge exclaimed,

1...

...

2...

...

WOLFGANG KICKS OUT!

"No, it's not victory for Gordon! But Gordon actually managed to get a nearfall on the Bully! That's something else!" Church said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang once more and tried again for the Resonance Cascade, but Wolfgang suddenly executed a Double Leg Takedown! Wolfgang tried for a Boston Crab, but Gordon used his legs to push the Bully away! Both got up to their feet and Wolfgang once more tried for a Wolf's Kick! Gordon caught the foot much to Wolfgang's surprise, and Gordon grabbed Wolfgang by the throat, and hit a Leg-Trap Chokeslam! Gordon then picked up Wolfgang, lifted him up, and nailed a Swinging Side Slam! Gordon signaled for the end much to the delight of the fans!

"Gordon says the end is near! Could Gordon actually pull of the upset?!" Church said.

Gordon picked up Wolfgang and set him up once more for the Resonance Cascade...

...WOLFGANG SUDDENLY LOW BLOWS HIM!

"OH WHAT THE HELL?!" Church said.

"THE BULLY JUST BLATANTLY LOW-BLOWED GORDON!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref instantly called the bell for the disqualification as Gordon held his lower regions in pain, but Wolfgang didn't care. Wolfgang backed up with a snarl on his face...

...AND WOLF'S KICKS GORDON!

"AND THE DAMN WOLF'S KICK TO FREEMAN!" Church stated. "GORDON MAY HAVE HAD HIS HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"WOLFGANG ESTABLISHES HIS DOMINANCE PEOPLE!" Sarge said.

The crowd was booing viciously as Wolfgang stared down at the downed Gordon with a sneer before placing his foot on Gordon's chest and raising an arm in triumph, shouting "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS ME!"

"Wolfgang couldn't let the rookie Gordon get a true victory over him in his first match back, so he disqualified himself!" Church said. "And then he took Gordon down with a damn Wolf's Kick!"

"Gordon may have technically won, but Wolfgang is standing tall in the end, and that's all that matters to the Bully!" Sarge said.

Wolfgang kicked Gordon in the head before exiting the ring and go up the ramp. Gordon came to and saw Wolfgang as he left for the backstage area, his eyes narrowed at the retreating Bully.

"No doubt Gordon didn't like how that turned out at all. Wolfgang may need to watch his back in the future." Church said.

"Well Wolfgang doesn't care, because this Bully knows he can put down Gordon no matter what!" Sarge said.

"Well, we'll see about-Wait a minute! I'm getting word there's a fight going on backstage! Our cameras are there, we're going to see it now!" Church said.

* * *

The scree goes to the backstage area...WHERE WE SEE FALCO TACKLE DOWN STARFORCE MEGAMAN! Falco brings down hard rights to the face of Starforce as he tries to cover up as best as he can from them! Falco picks up the Megaman and shouts in his face "THIS IS FOR FOX, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Falco then threw Starforce over a nearby buffet table, and Starforce crashed to the concrete ground. Falco went to the table as Starforce stumbled to his feet, and Falco reached over the table for him... AND GETS A SILVER PLATTER TO THE SKULL FROM STARFORCE! Falco staggered away and Starforce leaped onto and dived off the table onto Falco! He began delivering hard rights to Falco's skull before lifting his head and slamming it against the concrete floor! He picked up Falco and shouted "PREPARE TO JOIN FOX IN THE HOSPITAL!" Starforce tried for the Giga Crush but Falco pushed him back-first into the concrete wall! Falco then banged Starforce's head against the wall three times, causing him to fall to his knees! Falco began to club the back of Starforce relentlessly, until Starforce tackled him and the two knocked down another buffet table! The two continued to fight until security suddenly came in and managed to seperate the two! The two were held back as much as they could be as they shouted obscenities at each other as Force came in between them, a big frown on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Force shouted, catching both of their attentions. "I...will not...TOLERATE THIS RIGHT NOW! I'm still pissed off over what occurred with Bowser and Mario earlier, so I am not in the mood for this! You two want to beat the crap out of each other? Falco, you want to take down Starforce for what he did to Fox? And Starforce, you want payback on Falco for costing you the Royal Rumble? Well, you two are going to fight each other legally, because at Last Stand, it will be Falco Lombardi vs Starforce Megaman!"

The crowd cheered as Starforce and Falco stared at Force for a moment before nodding at him.

"Good, glad you both agree. And I EXPECT this match to happen, you two." Force stated seriously. "Which means no injuring one another before the match, and NO low-blowing right as the match begins! This match will happen, and it will actually be a match! Do I make myself clear?" Falco and Starforce nodded. "Good, now get them out of here, I rather not get more angry as it is." Falco and Starforce were then carried away by security away from each other, despite a bit of their protesting as they wanted to get their hands on each other. As they left, Force heaved a big sigh.

"This has been a somewhat frustrating night so far. Hopefully, things get better as it goes on. Seriously, I don't like being angry."

* * *

"Falco and Starforce tried to beat the crap out of each other, but Force was not going to deal with it after what happened earlier." Church said. "And now we have a match made for Last Stand: Falco Lombardi vs Starforce Megaman."

"Even I admit that that will be personal as hell, but I think Falco is going to be done soon!" Sarge stated. "Starforce took out Chief and Fox, and Falco will join them soon!"

"Starforce truly is one dangerous individual, but Falco is fueled by a desire to make Starforce suffer for what he has done!" Church said. "I don't know if that will help Falco to victory, but it will damn sure cause Starforce to have the fight of his life!"

"But come on dirty Blue, what chance does Falco really have against Starforce? Falco has dug his own damn grave, no doubt about it." Sarge said.

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd went absolutely wild with cheers as Naruto Uzumaki came out, a big excited grin on his face. He played to the crowd a bit, making them cheering even louder before pumping his fist through the air and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes several times before pumping his fist through the air once more and held it high, the crowd cheering him the whole time.

"The following is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 230 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well, right now, we are about to determine the second person to go into the Elimination Chamber in three weeks!" Church stated. "And Naruto looks to take that spot home tonight, and win the World Title once and for all!"

"Well this knucklehead Naruto is going to fail just like he did last night!" Sarge proclaimed. "Ben was right, Naruto hasn't done anything of worth as of lately! He's yesterday's news!"

"Well, Naruto can put himself back on track big time with a win here!" Church stated. "The Elimination Chamber is a chance for Naruto to once again become big in UCA!"

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd let out very loud boos as smoke appeared on the stage, and once the lyrics were spoken, Scourge came out wearing his sunglasses and jacket, a big frown on his face. He glared out to the crowd before making his way down the ramp. He stopped in the middle and threw his hands up in rock signs, green fireworks going off behind him. Once done, Scourge ran to the ring and slid into it. He stood up and hanged off the ropes, throwing his hand up in a rock sign as he scowled at the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge is in one FOUL mood, and it's obvious why this is the case!" Church said. "Scourge fully believed he would win the Royal Rumble with the #30 spot in his hands, but Scourge was the second-to-last person eliminated! He was very pissed, and as a result, Speared Crash and Matt out of their boots! And this pissed off hedgehog looks to bounce back by going to the Elimination Chamber!"

"What ticks me off here is that Scourge is Mobian, but all these damn Mobians are still booing him!" Sarge stated. "How could they hate their own kind like this?! Gah, they are all just a bunch of Grifs!"

"Well, maybe Scourge is Mobian, but this crowd doesn't like Scourge or how he does things regardless!" Church stated. "But Scourge has never cared what the crowd has thought of him, and it ain't starting now!"

Scourge took off his glasses and jacket and threw them to the outside. The ref checked to see if they were ready and rang the bell. The two slowly met in the ring and looked to go for a lock-up, but Scourge instead caught Naruto with a kick. Scourge then laid a few rights to Naruto's skull and backed him up into the ropes. Scourge whipped him into the adjacent ropes and leapfrogged over him as he came back. Scourge tried for a clothesline, but Naruto held onto the ropes before bouncing off them. Scourge ran at Naruto, but Naruto caught him with a foot to the jaw. Naruto ran and hit a Running Bulldog on Scourge! Scourge stumbled up to his feet and Naruto grabbed him and hits a Snap Suplex on him followed by a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Naruto picked up Scourge, but Scourge suddenly kicked him in the knee, buckling him. Scourge bounced off the ropes, and Naruto shot up and caught him with a Snap Powerslam! Cover! 1...2...Kick out!

"Naruto has taken the early lead here, but that Scourge can take advantage of anything at a moment's notice!" Church said.

"Exactly, which is one reason why he is the King of the World!" Sarge said.

Naruto picked up Scourge and quickly hits a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the hedgehog. Naruto picked up Scourge once more and whipped him into a corner, and quickly hit a Corner Clothesline. Scourge stumbled out of it as Naruto bounced off the ropes to Scourge, and Scourge caught him with a Dropkick to the knee. Naruto stumbled about, allowing Scourge to nail a Swinging Neckbreaker! Scourge covers! 1...2...Kick out! Scourge picked up Naruto and lifted him and nailed a Gutbuster across his knee! Naruto held his stomach in pain as Scourge bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton! Scourge with a cover! 1...2...Kick out! Scourge nailed a few rights to the skull of Naruto before picking him up and nailing a Half-Nelson Bulldog on him!

"As we thought, Scourge has taken control of this match! He is beating on Naruto here!" Church said.

"Of course, was there ever any doubt?" Sarge questioned.

Naruto rolled over to the ropes and Scourge hits a Baseball Slide, sending him out of the ring to the floor. Scourge slid out of the ring and picked up Naruto and slammed his across the barricade! He then whipped Naruto into the steel steps! Scourge grabbed Naruto's and smashed them across the steps three times before throwing him back into the ring. Scourge got on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle, waiting until Naruto got onto his fet. Scourge dived off for a Crossbody...

...Naruto moved out of the way! Scourge crashed onto the mat stomach-first, and Naruto caught him in an Oklahoma Roll Pin!

"Oklahoma Roll! Naruto could have him!" Church said.

1...

2...

Scourge kicks out!

"Nope! Scourge too good to be done in by an Oklahoma Roll!" Sarge stated.

Both met got to the feet and Scourge went for a clothesline, but Naruto ducked it. Naruto bounced off the ropes and hit a Flying Shoulder Block on Scourge, which was followed by a Hip Toss! Naruto whipped Scourge into a corner and ran at him, going for a Stinger Splash! Scourge moved out fo the way and Naruto ate the corner. Scourge grabbed Naruto, lifted him up, and hits a Suplex Sitout Facebuster! Scourge with the cover!

1...

2...

Naruto kicks out!

Scourge grabbed Naruto's legs and tried for the Scourgacator, but Naruto struggled and managed to push Scourge away with his legs. Scourge scrambled back to his feet, but was taken down with a Drop Toe Hold by Naruto! Naruto grabbed Scourge by the waist, dead-lifted him off his feet, and nailed a Release German Suplex on Scourge!

"Damn, some power by Naruto, lifting Scourge off his feet and dropping him on his head and neck!" Church stated.

Scourge held his head and neck and Naruto picked him up, nailing him with a Vertical Suplex on him. Naruto held onto Scourge and got back to his feet, and nailed a second Vertical Suplex on him! Naruto got back up with Scourge in tow and nailed a third Vertical Suplex on him, ala' Three Amigos! The crowd roars in approval as Naruto points to the sky and climbs the nearest corner. Once on top, Naruto dives off...

...SCOURGE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY! Naruto misses the Frog Splash and crashes stomach-first! Naruto stumbles to his feet and turns around...AND GETS A BIG BOOT TO THE SKULL FROM SCOURGE!

"The tribute to Eddie Guerrero DID NOT work and Scourge boots Naruto's head off!" Church stated.

"Scourge just way too smart for the ninja idiot to keep up with!" Sarge stated.

1...

...

2...

...

Naruto kicks out!

Scourge picked up Naruto and hooked him up for the Raging Scourge, but Naruto spun out of it and tried for a clothesline. Scourge ducked it and kicked Naruto in the gut as he turned around, and plants him with a DDT! Scourge rolled away and stood near a corner, and crouched down, stalking Naruto as he chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..." The ninja slowly stood up and turned around, and Scourge ran at him...

...NARUTO CATCHES HIM WITH A SAMOAN DROP!

"Samoan Drop out of nowhere! Naruto's got him!" Church said.

Naruto hooks the leg.

1...

...

2...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"YES! Good to see another dirtbag not entering the Chamber!" Sarge stated.

Naruto picked Scourge up to his knees and sized him up. Naruto went for the Ninja Kick...

...Scourge ducked it! Scourge shot up to his feet, and nailed a Scourge-O-Matic from behind! Scourge got up as Naruto on all fours, and the hedgehog kicked Naruto in the head! Scourge dropped down and began hammering away on the skull of Naruto before picking him up. Scourge went for a Suplex, but Naruto landed behind him. Naruto grabbed his waist, and pushed him into the corner...

...NINE-TAILS DESTROYER! NO! Scourge backflips out of it and lands on his feet! Naruto gets up, and Scourge goes for the Spear...

...Naruto leapfrogs over him, and Scourge crashes into the post shoulder-first! Scourge lies between the turnbuckles in pain...AND NARUTO GRABS HIS ANKLE IN THE KYUUBI LOCK! Naruto pulls him out the turnbuckles and to the middle of the ring!

"KYUUBI LOCK! Naruto's got the ankle and is wrenching on it like mad!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no! Please don't tap Scourge! Please! It would just suck so damn much!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge cried out in pain as Naruto wrenched at the ankle, trying to get Scourge to tap out here! The crowd was begging for a tapout as Scourge shook his head frantically! After twenty seconds, Scourge raised his hand up, teasing a tap out...

...SCOURGE SUDDENLY ROLLS THROUGH! Scourge has got Naruto rolled up in a pin!

"ROLL UP! ROLL UP!" Church exclaimed. "SCOURGE'S GOING TO STEAL ONE!"

1...

...

2...

...

NARUTO KICKS OUT!

"DAMMIT! NARUTO SOMEHOW KICKS OUT! WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP WORLD IS THIS?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both men scrambled to their feet and Naruto grabbed Scourge, but the hedgehog suddenly poked Naruto in the eye! The crowd was livid as Naruto held his eye in pain, the ref admomishing Scourge for the tactic. But Scourged didn't care as he bounced off the ropes...

...AND HIT THE SPEAR ON NARUTO!

"DAMMIT! SPEAR OFF THE DAMN POKE TO THE EYE!" Church shouted.

"Naruto..." Sarge began.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"Here is your winner, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge got off of Naruto, his scowl ever present as the ref raised his hand in victory. Scourge quickly snatched it away from the ref and climbed a nearby corner, pointing to the Final Clash sign "THAT IS WHERE I AM GOING PEOPLE!" The crowd only booed ever louder as this proclamation as Scourge continued to scowl.

"Well, Scourge is going to the Elimination Chamber whether we like it or not!" Church stated. "And after his failure last night, I'd say that Scourge is very determined to win that Chamber!"

"What do you expect?" Sarge questioned. "Scourge wants that Final Clash main event badly! And Last Stand is his LAST chance to get it! So Scourge will do all he can to get it!"

"Well Scourge is definitely going to be one dangerous man inside the Chamber, that's for sure!" Church said.

Scourge got off the turnbuckle and saw Naruto slowly getting onto his feet. With his scowl ever present, he waited for Naruto to fully stand up...AND THEN SPEARS HIM ONCE MORE! The crowd is livid as Scourge stands tall over Naruto, raising his hands in rock signs before exiting the ring.

"Dammit all to hell! Scourge Speared Naruto again for no damn reason whatsoever!" Church said.

"Oh, there was a reason, dirtbag! It was to send a message to everyone else in the Chamber: he's coming for the World Title!" Sarge stated.

"Well if that's the case, everyone else who will be competing there better watch out for Scourge or else!" Church said.

* * *

The screen changed to the locker room area, where we see Mario pacing back and forth in absolute worry and fear, holding the World Title in one hand.

"Dammit, this can't be happening, this can't be happening..." Mario muttered to himself. "This was supposed to be my night of triumph, my night of glory as I envisioned it to be. I was supposed to go to Last Stand to defend against Bowser, and then retain against him, then go to Final Clash, and defeat that Digi-chump Matt! It was supposed to be that way! But thanks to that damn Fox...Goddammit, this is a nightmare! This can't be the end! It just can't be! My World Title reign can't end like this after what I went through with Sonic last night! IT JUST CAN'T!"

The door was heard opening and Mario snapped his head to the new occupant. "DIDN'T ANYBODY TEACH YOU HOW TO DAMN KNOCK?! I NEED TIME TO THINK!"

Luigi was shown on the screen, shock and fear in his eyes. "B-Brother...i-it's me, Luigi. No need to get so angry with me...I haven't even done anything to you..."

Mario seethed in anger before slowly calming down and sighing. "Sorry Luigi...I'm just stressed out right now. I had a perfect plan, and it was all going so well, but that stupid Fox went and screwed everything up! Now I got to defend my World Title tonight against Bowser, which I am totally unprepared for, and I am still recovering from the Last Man Standing Match! And if that wasn't bad enough, if i get past Bowser, I got a damn Elimination Chamber to get through, a Chamber YOU failed to get into! My title reign is in jeopardy here dammit! I could lose my title one day after surviving Sonic, lose it just like that after all I went through to keep this with me! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW?!"

"Brother, brother, I KNOW what is happening with you I do." Luigi tried to assure him. "I know that it's a travesty, I really do. But Mario...you've survived this before. You've had people continuously tell you your title reign here and there, especially when it seemed like you were destined to! But you managed to always walk out with the World Title regardless! You managed to keep the LONGEST REIGN with the UCA World Title alive, no matter what! You keep proving that you are the Greatest Champion Ever, despite how those damn people feel! Which is what you will do tonight and at Last Stand! Odds may be against you tonight against Bowser, and at Last Stand, but I know you will come up with something to make sure that you keep the World Title around your waist and with the Mushroom Kingdom! You wouldn't be Super Mario if you weren't!"

Mario took a moment to digest these words slowly before gaining a small smirk on his face. "Yeah...you're right Luigi. You are damn right. I've managed to survive this long against stacked odds before, and I will damn sure do it again! I'm heading to Final Clash as World Heavyweight Champion, no matter what that Fox tries to do otherwise! I will worry about Last Stand when it's assured I get there. For now, I need to think about how to deal with Bowser tonight...he won't be easy...he's a monster, and he's definitely hungry. But..." Mario chuckled darkly. "I've managed to outwit him and beat him at every turn before...I can damn sure do it again. Whatever I think of in the end...will make sure Bowser does not walk out with MY World Heavyweight Title. I guaran-damn-tee it!"

* * *

"Mario is worried about his title defense tonight, and I can't blame him!" Church said. "He's got to deal with a hungry monster in Bowser just a day after a brutal Last Man Standing Match!"

"Luckily, Luigi was there to give him THE ULTIMATE PEP TALK!" Sarge stated. "Seriously, Luigi needs to get an award for 'Best Pep-Talker EVER!' because that was just inspiring!"

"Well, Mario may need that confidence boost, because he will need anything he can get to survive Bowser." Church stated. "To be honest, I don't know who I want to win. It's like choosing between Hitler and Hades...you lose no matter what."

"Well screw you, dirty Blue! I think we win no matter who walks out champion! If Mario retains, then the Greatest World Title Reign Ever continues. IF Bowser wins, then he becomes the ultimate monster champion! It's a win-win!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, of course you would think that..." Church muttered.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

The crowd exploded into loud, thunderous cheers as the music played, blue lights flashing all over the arena. Once the lyrics began to play, Matt Ishida came out to the thunderous ovation from the crowd. He looked out towards the fan for a few moments before nodding at them and shouting "I AM RESURECTED!" Matt made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing a corner and pointing to the Final Clash with great vigor.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Don't adjust your TV sets people, what you are seeing is NOT an illusion!" Church said. "It really is Matt Ishida, who made his shocking return to Fiction Wrestling last night at Royal Reckoning, entering at #2 in the Royal Rumble Match! And more shocking...he actually WON the whole thing! That's right, he went the damn distance and lasted a time of 63 minutes, 22 seconds to pull it all off! The second longest time lasted in the UCA Rumble!"

"I'm still trying to come to terms that this actually reality and not a sick dream induced by you dirty Blues!" Sarge said. "In any case, since Matt won the Rumble, he's going to the main event of Final Clash to challenge for the World Heavyweight Title! It's something else!"

"Matt has talked about being resurrected on Twitter quite a bit, and he has said that he will tell his story of why he was gone, why he came back, all that tonight!" Church stated. "And that time people...has finally come!"

Matt grabbed a mic from the ringside crew and stood in the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd as he soaked in the tremendous reaction he was getting. He went to speak, but stopped when the crowd started to chant "Welcome Back! Welcome Back! Welcome Back!" Matt just smirked at the crowd reaction as the chant died down and Matt finally spoke.

"Thank you for the reception, people. It's good to be back." Matt stated; the crowd cheered loudly at this statement. "After being gone for God knows how long - I actually lost track of time with that one - I came back to the Fiction Wrestling scene, and I don't think I could have done it any grander fashion! I won the Royal Rumble Match here in UCA. I lasted over an hour to do so. And as such, I have earned myself a golden ticket to that..." Matt pointed to the Final Clash sign. "Final Clash, UCA's WrestleMania. I now have a main event World Title Match on that grand stage, and by God, I will win that title. For this is my resurrection, people, my revival, and I will not be stopped no matter what! But you are all asking the questions: Where have I been for so long? Why did I leave and cut myself off from all communications, even my friends? And why did I come back? Well...you're going to get the answers here and now. I am not going to lead you on, give you cryptic hints that you can't understand, or simply remain silent for whatever reason. No, I will tell you everything you want to hear right now because I need to get this off my chest, I need to tell my story so that way I can finally be able to move on with my career and life."

Matt took a deep breath, as if trying to figure out how to say it. Eventually, he spoke. "Well, it all began for me back at the X-Over PPV, Clash of the Titans. It was Tai vs Davis in a Ladder Match to determine the Undisputed Leader of Digimon, and Davis had destroyed our possessions, taken our Digivices, and injured my brother TK. I was so angry at Davis for injuring my brother, for doing such horrible things, that I became so focused on helping Tai beat that bastard. So much, that I had neglected in being the boyfriend of Sora, who was my girlfriend at the time. And when Tai lost...I just got so angry, because I blamed myself not only for Davis winning, but also for TK reaggravating the injury he had...And I took it out on Sora and Tai. I called Tai a coward and that he didn't deserve to be Undisputed Leader of Digimon. I told Sora that it was her fault that Tai lost the match. Needless to say...I said a LOT of stupid things to them." Matt took a moment to gather his thoughts. "In the end, I didn't really change much from my first days in the Digital World, what with not being able to open up to other. Even when I told Sora about how I blamed myself, I already did the damage. I had continued to push Sora away from me, to push her away from our relationship. When I look back on it now, I realize now that our relationship was doomed to fail, because I didn't spend enough time with her for some damn reason, instead always going to my band or training. God, I don't know what I was thinking there. Eventually, everything I did led to one thing...Sora falling in love with Tai, or maybe realizing the feelings she always had for him. And in the end...she left me to go be with him."

Matt dropped the mic to his side for a minute, trying to gather himself, the crowd silent as they knew they couldn't speak during this emotional time. Eventually, Matt spoke once more. "That...that fucking hurt, you know. It really...really hurt. Because despite my mistakes, I truly did love Sora, and seeing her go over to my best friend Tai, after such a long relationship...it hurt, and it broke my heart. And combined that with Davis becoming Undisputed Leader of Digimon, self-blaming myself for his victory, and TK reaggravating his injury...it was...it was just too damn much for me to handle, to take. So I took my ball...and I went home. God knows how long I even stayed there cooped up in my home, wallowing in self-blame and sorrow. I was so angry with so many people...I was angry at Davis, angry at Digivolution, angry at Tai, angry at Sora...and especially angry at myself. That's why I refused to reply to anyone, especially my friends. I just couldn't handle such a thing. My heart was hurt, my mind depressed, and I just couldn't speak to either Tai or Sora or any of the other Digidestined after what happened with all of us. I sat there, in a chair in a dark corner, just crushed by feelings of depression, frustration, and just flat-out sorrow. I didn't know...I didn't know if I would ever come out of it, because nothing I heard Sora or Tai say on the voicemails ever got me to snap out of it. I felt like I was doomed to forever feel like this, forgotten by the world, as I 'should be'..."

"...but then I got a certain call from a certain somebody. An owner that goes by the name of Force the Fox. He called me, and left a voicemail about how he wanted me to come to UCA, and told me that I could become a big name here. Needless to say, I was surprised that he even remembered me. I thought I was forgotten, but at the time, I was still too damn depressed to even consider it, so I didn't reply as usual. But Force...he persisted. And when he persisted, he didn't remain calm and collected, no he got more and more frustrated every time I didn't answer...until it came to an explosive head in one call. He exploded in anger, and hit me with a damn dose of hard truth, a dose that I SORELY needed. I was taken back by what I heard from the Fox, and by the time he finished...the wheels turned in my head. The words of his were circulating in my brain as I slowly digested them, as I thought over everything he had told me. And by the time I had gone over everything he had said, I came to a conclusion... _he was right._  He...was so...damn...right! I may have been hurt, I may have felt sorrow and pain, but the real me, the true me would never let myself be kept down by what happened, would never be some secluded, bitter guy! No, the real me would stand up on my own two feet, fight through it all, and move forward like I have always done! Force was right...I had to be a man and suck it up. Things didn't go my way, but that didn't mean I had to beat myself up over it continuously! I realized that I could no longer basically let what happened with me, Sora, and Tai dictate how I lived, how I would always feel! I could no longer allow my life to become some hollow deal filled with nothing but depression and anger over one event that went bad for me! If Tai and Sora were able to revive their careers in XCW, make new lives for themselves despite what happened to them in the past...THEN I KNEW I COULD DO THE DAMN SAME! So I called Force, accepted his offer, and signed with UC freakin' A!"

Matt had an intense, determined look on his face as he continued. "Now...I am still a bit upset over what happened with me, Tai, and Sora, I mean...who can't be upset for a good damn while about losing the girl they love to your best friend? Trust me, it hurts like a bitch. But you know what...I am done letting it dictate me. I am not going to let what happened with us consume me anymore, and let it state how I should feel about my friends! I am accepting what has happened, and moving on with my life! Tai and Sora...if you are listening to this, know that despite some lingering upset feelings, I am happy for the both of you, and I hope you two continue to lead happy and prosperous lives and careers." The crowd applauded at that heartfelt statement before Matt continued. "When I agreed to Force's offer, I created a Twitter for myself and talked about how I was going to be resurrected when I returned. And people, that talk wasn't just figurative, I truly damn meant I was going to be resurrected! Because I am leaving behind my past! I am leaving behind all my failures, all my bad times, all those dark feelings, I am leaving behind my past life, and starting anew here. I am starting with a clean slate here in UCA, and trust me, I am going to carve MANY good things on that slate. I got a new leash on life, I got a chance at redemption, I got the opportunity to create a new life for me, a life that I can be happy with and truly enjoy! Throughout this time, you will witness the resurrection of Matt Ishida..and the resurrection will be completed at Final Clash!"

"Now, I even surprised myself when I won the Royal Rumble last night, but I also knew that with my victory, there came the ultimate opportunity of fully establishing the new me! To establish my new career and life here in UCA, by winning the World Heavyweight Title on one of the biggest stages imaginable in Fiction Wrestling. And after what Davis did on Animated..." The crowd immediately booed thunderously at the reference. "Yeah, I figured you would all know about that. After what Davis did, I am even more determined to win that title, because I need to do my part in restoring honor and pride to the name of Digimon! To me, this isn't just a World Title shot, people. THIS IS A CHANCE FOR ME TO FINALLY BE RESURRECTED, IN BOTH MY CAREER AND MY LIFE! A CHANCE TO MAKE EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH WORTH IT IN THE END! TO LEAVE BEHIND ALL THE BAD THINGS, AND CREATE SOMETHING GOOD FOR ME! AND DAMMIT, I WILL WIN THAT DAMN WORLD TITLE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Now, I don't care who walks out of Last Stand and the Elimination Chamber as the champion! I don't care if I have to face Super Mario, Bowser, Crash Bandicoot, Scourge the Hedgehog, or anyone else at Final Clash! Because the result will the be the same regardless: Matt Ishida wins and becomes the new UCA World Heavyweight Champion! I am resurrected people, and I have never been more fired up, more passionate, more driven, more determined about anything in my goddamn life! So whoever walks out of that Chamber as champion, know this: there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop the result that is bound to happen! BECAUSE MATT FUCKIN' ISHIDA IS RESURRECTED, AND HE WILL NOT BE STOPPED NO MATTER WHAT YOU PUT IN FRONT OF HIM! AT FINAL CLASH, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND BECOME THE NEW UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS ON THAT!"

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

Matt threw the mic to the side as the crowd was thunderous with cheers, and he exited the ring and walked up the ramp, a determined, passionate, yet also relieved look on his face.

"Holy crap...what a promo..." Church said. "Matt Ishida laid out his feelings tonight, his story, his past, he laid it all out, and has made it damn clear that he plans on becoming the World Champion at Final Clash."

"Even I must admit, that promo was truly something else, a storm of emotions and passion..." Sarge stated. "But talking is one thing; we'll have to see if Matt can truly pull it off at the grand stage."

"Matt no doubt needed to get that all off his chest, and now that he has, he is looking towards the future...towards the grand stage, Final Clash." Church said.

Matt walked up to as far as the stage and stopped there, his back turned to the audience. Slowly, he turned around to face the crowd, and looked up to the Final Clash sign still hanging from the ceiling. Slowly, but impactfully, he pointed towards the sign with a fire in his eyes not seen in him for a long time.

"Matt is pointing to that Final Clash sign...Matt is pointing to, what it is to him, his final resurrection." Church stated. "Matt will be damned if anything stops him now."

"This is so damn intense...I can hardly breath from the intensity!" Sarge stated. "There's no what can happen as Matt makes his way to the stage!"

"This is the Path to Final Clash people. We know where Matt is going as he walks it." Church said. "Question is: where is everyone else going to head?"

* * *

_A/N: And here is the first chapter of UCA after the amazing PPV known as Royal Reckoning! I really wanted to do this chapter as it not only had me reveal why Bowser did what he did, but it also had me do Matt's return promo, which was a lot of damn fun to write, and something I wanted to do for a good while! And we have ourselves an Elimination Chamber at Last Stand, with two participants already decided, and the return of Wolfgang in UCA! And we have a special World Title Match between Mario and Bowser. Can Mario survive the monster Bowser in his current condition? We shall see._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of UCA man! I truly hope that you all did! If you have any suggestions for me concerning UCA, please let me know via PM! Make sure to leave a review as they are appreciated! Until next time folks! Bye!_


	17. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 5 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 5_ **

* * *

The Titantron showed the backstage hallways where we see Wolfgang walked down them, a big ol' smirk on his face as he talked to himself.

"Hah, that showed that Four-Eye freak just who was dealing with!" Wolfgang said, chuckling at what he did not long ago. "He thought he could just some come up to me and take me down because he's some hot-shot rookie? Well apparently, he didn't know that I am freakin' Wolfgang! The Ultimate Bully! The Alpha Male! And what did he get for thinking he could actually stand up to me? A Wolf's Kick right to the jaw, and his head sent to the moon! These weenies never learn, do they? They never realize they can't stop us Bullies. Oh well, I made sure Four-Eyes learned his lesson, and showed that I am back, and that I am here to once again dominate UCA!"

"I...beg to differ...Mr. Wolfgang..."

Wolfgang stopped in his tracks and turned to the left, and a man with a wrinkled face came onto the screen, wearing a blue business suit, a black tie, and had a crew cut with brown hair. He held a suitcase in his hand as he adjusted his tie, Wolfgang just raising an eyebrow at the sight of the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolfgang questioned.

"I...am Mr. Freeman's...'employer' you could say...I am the one who...gave UCA access to Mr. Freeman's services..." The man answered. "And since Mr Freeman...is more of the silent type...I can also be considered his manager...My name...well, I am known simply...as the G-Man."

"Well, G-Maaaaaaaannnn..." Wolfgang drawled out mockingly. "I hope your little 'employee' just enjoyed getting his head kicked off by me! See, he just learned what happens when you decide to mess with a Bully! And hopefully you learned that lesson just as well from watching the experience. Then again, was the result ever in doubt? Could anything else have happened to some upstart like him? Of course not. I have put UCA on notice as the Alpha Male is taking back his kingdom of UCA!"

"I find what you say...very laughable, Mr. Wolfgang..." G-Man said, rubbing his fingers together. "For what I saw out there was Mr. Freeman matching you...move for move...Mr. Freeman really impressed out there against a veteran such as yourself...and not only did he impress...he, well...he had you beat. Yes, he had you set up for the Resonance Cascade...once hit, your fate would have been sealed. You knew it was coming...and you also knew could do anything to avoid...except one thing. So you low-blowed him to make sure you didn't get pinned...you low-blowed him...because you knew you were beat."

Wolfgang's face took on an angered expression as he fired back. "You must really be losing it, old man! He did not have me beat dammit! I was just letting him get a fake advantage on me to give him false hope! And that low blow? I did that because I could do whatever the hell I want! I was the one who stood tall in the end, and that's all that matters you damn idiot! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

"But technically, Mr. Freeman technically won the match, regardless of how he did...so in reality, Mr. Freeman won this..." G-Man stated matter-of-factly, causing Wolfgang to grit his teeth. "You Bullies...such a dime a dozen...all the same...nothing really special...your career has been good...but anyone could duplicate it...anyone could get it with the help of the men you have at your disposal...but Mr. Freeman...he has SO MUCH potential...more potential than you could ever hope to have. And he has realized a great deal of that potential in his life...with even more potential lying asleep in him. He has taken on the greatest of horrors all by himself...and conquered them all. That speaks a great deal...of how much different he is than you. And after seeing his match with you, I can say this with great certainty..."

G-Man stared down Wolfgang in the eye with a subtle smile on his face before speaking.

" _Mr. Freeman...is better than you...in every conceivable way..."_

Wolfgang's eyes gained a serious rage as he snarled down at G-Man. "Are you really serious?...You CAN'T be serious?! HIM...better than ME?!...THAT'S THE BIGGEST BUNCH OF BULLSHIT I EVER HEARD! You're saying that I don't compare to Four-Eyes?! That I, a former World Champion, don't compare to damn rookie?! CRAP I SAY! That weenie couldn't be better than me even if he trained for twenty years! What I just heard you say is the biggest damn insult I ever heard!"

"Yet...I believe the fans themselves agree with me...don't they?" G-Man questioned.

The crowd immediately responded to G-Man's query with chants of "FREEMAN! FREEMAN! FREEMAN!" that could be heard from where they were. Wolfgang snarled at G-Man once again.

"Mr. Wolfgang...it is simply fact...Mr. Freeman is better than you...and if you don't see it now... _you will soon enough..."_ G-Man stated.

Wolfgang shook his head in utter contempt as he turned away from G-Man briefly. "How dare you insinuate such crap to me?! The fans think he's better than me?! Well the fans are stupid as hell for thinking that!" Wolfgang turned to face G-Man. "And you are..."

Wolfgang was cut short when he saw that G-Man was nowhere to be seen! He had disappeared with a sound or a trace! Wolfgang was stunned before he began to look around himself, trying to figure where the business man had gone to. When G-Man was nowhere to be seen, Wolfgang just scoffed and brushed off the strange occurrence.

"Ah, who cares where that weenie went to anyway?" Wolfgang waved off. "But better than me? That four-eyed freak? Just freakin' crap in my view. Just freakin' crap. I can't believe such a thing was suggested to my face. And if these fans actually agree with that G-Man...then I'll guess have to bring them back to reality in no time at all."

* * *

The screen changed to the interview area, where we see Donut with a mic in hand and ready to interview.

"Donut here, here to vring you happiness and smiles among all the tension here on the Path to Final Clash." Donut said."I mean seriously, why must everything be so tense and serious? There should be laughter, and more tea parties. Well, anyway, I like to introduce to you all, the NEW UCA Cruiserweight Champion of the World, TIDUS!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Tidus came onto the screen, Cruiseri\weight Title over around his shoulder and armpit and a big smile on his face.

"First off Tidus, congratulations on winning the title!" Donut said.

"Thanks Donut! Big moment me for to finally win this title and finally call myself champion!" Tidus grinned.

"So Tidus, you finally won the title you've been chasing after for quite awhile!" Donut stated. "Your Ladder Match was praised as one of the best matches on a very stacked up card! You have stated many times that winning the Cruiserweight Title was your first step towards greatness. So now that you have taken that step, what's next for you?"

"What's next for me, huh?" Tidus repeated, adjusting his title. "Well, I've made it pretty clear that I want to surpass my father in every sense. And winning this title right here..." Tidus patted his title proudly. "...was my first step into doing just that. So what's the next step? Simple: be the best damn Cruiserweight Champion I can possibly can be! I mean, it's been said before by many people: it's hard to become a champion, but it's even HARDER to remain Champion. And there are still some people out there that claim that my Ladder Match wasn't as 'radical' as they thought it would be, that I don't deserve this title. Well, I am determined to prove those critics wrong by having the best Cruiserweight Title reign in recent history! Certainly better than that stupid Toad's was. This reign, this championship means a hell of lot to me, and I sure as hell ain't letting it go any time soon because I know this reign could define me in my future years. If I lose this title quickly, then it won't mean a damn thing in the end, and I sure as hell won't let that scenario happen! This is my time people, and this is only the beginning of legacy in UCA! By the time I retire, people will remember as one of the greatest Cruiserweight Champions of all..."

Tidus stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of something...and Toad came onto the screen facing Tidus, loud boos emanating from the crowd. The two stared each other intensely until Toad clapped his hands in a sarcastic applause.

"Congratulations Tidus...congratulations..." Toad said, his eyes never leaving Tidus'. "You are the new Cruiserweight Champion. You managed to beat me in the Ladder Match and get yourself a title. Very impressive indeed. You finally reached the mountaintop you desired to reach for so long...too bad you're going to fall off that mountaintop in no time at all. You said that its harder to remain champion than to become champion? Well, I don't think you have what it takes to remain a champion, to BE a champion. You got your feel-good moment, you got the one victory of your career that will get you a title, but mark my words, this little mistake of a reign will be mercifully ended soon, because you can't be a champion like I was. I held that title for nearly five months, FIVE MONTHS, longer than anyone ever thought I would hold it. I was a TRUE champion, more of a champion than you'll ever be! Your reign will be so pitiful, people will want to forget it the moment it ends!"

"Heh, why am I not surprised you're here to try and trash me and my reign just as it begins?" Tidus smirked. "Seriously, I would've been surprised if you HADN'T come here and tried it. But you? A TRUE champion? Hah! That is such a laugh man! Really, you know how to tell a joke! I mean, yeah, you held the title for a good time, but you were B-O-R-I-N-G! BORING! Seriously, people were freakin' TIRED of you as the Cruiserweight Champion! By the time our Ladder Match came about, people were BEGGING for me to win this title from you! And I did! I saved everyone from the crap known as your reign! And I will be a better champion than you were at least! You can say my reign will suck, Brandon Whitaker of ROH can say I don't deserve this, but no matter what you two or anyone else says, I am the Cruiserweight Champion of the World, and I will prove you all wrong in the end like I always do!"

"You may be champion now, but you sure as hell ain't going to be that way for long!" Toad shouted angrily. "You know why?! Because I got a rematch clause, and I am using it NEXT WEEK!" The crowd exploded into cheers as the sound of that. "I would do it tonight, but we both know we're not in top physical condition to truly do a title match. Plus, I don't want to regain my title in front of all these idiotic animals, would I? Would actually devalue the meaning of my eventually title win." The crowd booed intensely at those remarks. "So what do you say, Tidus? Next week, you and me for the Cruiserweight Title."

"Toad, I got NO PROBLEM defending this title against you next week." Tidus grinned. "It'll be nice to get a title defense under my belt so quickly, and beating you again will be a plus for me for sure! Get ready for next week, little Toad, because you are getting your ass whipped all over the arena just like last night! And we all know how much you enjoy getting beaten down for our enjoyment!"

"Hell no, Tidus! I am not going to be your whipping boy! Next week, I am going to get my title back and make you look like the fool you are!" Toad exclaimed.

The two rivals stared each other down intensely as Donut watched from the sidelines, and commented. "Yep...this place has too much tension...where are the tea parties when you need them?"

* * *

"Oh boy, do we got ourselves one hell of a match next week or what?!" Church said. "Toad cashes in on his rematch clause and will face Tidus next week for the Cruiserweight Title!"

"I hope Tidus enjoys having that Cruiserweight Title for the short time he can, because Toad is taking it back next week!" Sarge stated. "Tidus got his moment last night, but it won't last long!"

"Toad is definitely one crafty cookie who will do anything it takes to get his title back!" Church said. "But Tidus just won the title, and he sure as hell ain't going to lose it so quickly!"

"Tidus was only able to win the title because it was a Ladder Match!" Sarge stated. "Next time, it will be a regular match, and that will be advantage Toad!"

"We'll see about that, because I think Tidus will be on his way his successful title defense next week!"

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)**

Jason came out with his Intercontinental Title draped over his shoulder, the crowd booing his very presence. Jason just sneered at the fans before raising his title into the air with one hand. He draped it back over his shoulder before making his way down the ramp, and entering the ring. He looked out to the crowd before once again raising his title high in the middle of the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Well Jason has got new theme music to his name, and it's coming off a successful title defense against Pit last night." Church said. "AND breaking Pit's neck no less, which was totally uncalled for!"

"Such a thing should make Jason happy, but he's not!" Sarge stated. "Know why? Because he didn't win the Rumble, all thanks to one stupid little goody two-shoes hedgehog, Hope! He got back at Hope, and he's going to make his friend, Shadow, pay as well for the wrong done!"

"Jason's just being a sore loser here!" Church said. "He lasted nearly 50 minutes in the match, he should be proud, not angry! In any case, Shadow will have his hands full with an angered Jason!"

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Shadow came out with his stoic, serious expression on his face. He stood onstage staring down Jason in the ring before slowly making his way down the ramp in a methodical manner. He reached the ring and walked up the steps, entering the ring. He walked across the ring, eyeing Jason as he did before climbing up a corner and staring out into the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Last night, Shadow went to war with Chaos in a very physical match-up, but in the end lost to the God of Destruction!" Church said. "He managed to get a small measure of payback by eliminating Chaos in the Rumble! And now, he's going to face Jason tonight!"

"Hmmm, let's see...you got a guy who lost last night...against a guy who won last night...what could the result here possibly be?" Sarge questioned sarcastically. "Why it's obvious! The guy who won last night wins here!"

"Jason may have the momentum, but when it comes to Shadow, you can never count out this tough hedgehog!" Church said.

The two stood off in respective corners and the ref rang the bell to start the match. The two circled each other in the ring for a few moments before meeting each other in a lock-up. The two tried to push each other back only to create a stalemate between each other. They broke the lock-up and Jason went for a right, but Shadow ducked it. Jason turned around and Shadow dealt several rights to his skull. Shadow kicked Jason in the gut, and hit a Suplex on him. Jason got to his knees where he was kicked in the chest by Shadow a few times before being picked up and whipped into the corner. Shadow ran at Jason, but Jason caught him with an elbow. The Champ ran at Shadow, but the hedgehog caught him with a Snap Powerslam! Cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out! Shadow picked up Jason, but the Champ suddenly punched Shadow in the gut, followed by a European Uppercut! Jason grabbed Shadow and landed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Jason mounted Shadow and began delivering a flurry of fists!

"And there's the viciousness of Jason's coming into play!" Church said. "Seriously, this psycho can be flat out brutal whenever he wants to be!"

"Yeah, and that mean streak will definitely put Shadow on an even higher plateau than the Ultimate Life Form!" Sarge said.

Jason picked up Shadow and whipped him into the ropes. The Champ caught Shadow with a Back Elbow when he bounced off them, then bounced off the ropes himself and landed a Leg Drop across the throat before making a cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Jason wasted no time in applying a Headlock, and that worked for about five seconds until Shadow stood up with Jason still holding on. Shadow pushed Jason into the ropes, and Jason bounced off them and nailed Shadow with a Shoulder Block. Jason bounced off the ropes, and Shadow rolled onto his stomach and Jason leaped over him. Shadow stood up as Jason came back to him and went for a Hip Toos. Jason remained on the ground though, and went for a clothesline! Shadow ducked it and quickly nailed an Edge-O-Matic on Jason! Jason rolled away and got to his knees, but was promptly kicked in the skull by Shadow!

"And Shadow takes back control with a brutal kick to the skull!" Church said. "Jason wants to get vicious? Shadow can get just as vicious as he can!"

"As much as I am loathe to admit it, I must agree with you, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "He's considered a badass by many, and that's one of the reasons why!"

Shadow stomped on Jason several times before picking up the champ and nailing a Gutbuster on him! Jason coughed a bit in pain before being covered by Shadow! 1...2...Kick out by Jason! Shadow picked up Jason and whipped him into the corner, and then ran at him and nailed a Shoulder Ram to the gut! Shadow then pulled Jason out of the corner and nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop on him! Shadow then nailed a Reverse STO on the IC Champ! Jason rolled over to the ropes and pulled himself against them, and Shadow clotheslined him over the ropes and to the floor. Shadow waited as Jason slowly got back to his feet, and he bounced off the ropes to Jason. He dived through the ropes...

...AND JASON SIDESTEPS! SHADOW CRASHES INTO THE BARRICADE!

"HOLY CRAP! Shadow just went splat against the barricade! High-risk did not compute! I repeat: did not compute!" Church said.

"Hah! That'll teach Shadow a lesson: hedgehogs don't fly!" Sarge said.

Shadow lied on the floor holding his head in immense pain before slowly getting up, but was grabbed Jason and thrown into face-first into the steel steps. Shadow lied face-first across the ground in agony before being picked up by Jason and gets planted with a Reverse DDT on the outside! Jason picked up Shadow and threw him into the ring. Jason got on the apron and climbed to the top turnbuckle. He waited until Shadow and and dived off...

...and hit a Diving Double Ax Handle on Shadow!

"Jason with the Double Sledge to the skull of Shadow!" Church said. "That ain't going to do any favors for the head!"

"It sure won't, but it will do WONDERS for Jason's eventual victory!" Sarge said.

Jason drops down for the cover!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

Jason wasted no time in getting up and dropping several Elbows across the chest of Shadow before picking him up and landing a Back Suplex on the hedgehog. Jason then wrapped his legs around the head of Shadow and locked in a Headscissors. Jason tightened the grip of his legs around Shadow's skull and began to land elbows across the temple of Shadow. He kept the hold locked in, but Shadow would not be deterred. Slowly, Shadow rolled him and Jason over to their stomach, but Jason still had on the Headscissors. Slowly but surely, Shadow pushed himself off the mat...

...and began to stand up with Jason on his shoulders! Shadow was slowly getting to a vertical base with all his might...

...but Jason gets off his shoulders and lands behind him! Jason grabs Shadow AND HITS A BRIDGING GERMAN SUPLEX!

"Shadow just displayed some freakish strength, but Jason was quick to react and dropped Shadow on his head and neck!" Church said.

"And now Shadow is done for people!" Sarge said.

Jason with the bridged pin!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

"No, he is not done for! Not enough done to him!" Church said.

Jason picked up Shadow and placed him against the ropes, and began choking him against the middle ropes. The ref admonished him and began counting. 1...2...3...4...Jason let go of Shadow and left him draped over them. Jason ran at the adjacent ropes and bounced off them, hitting a Crossbody as Shadow was draped across the ropes. Jason picked up Shadow and quickly placed him into the corner and then onto the top turnbuckle, He nailed a few rights to Shadow's face before climbing up there with him. After a few more shots to the face, Jason grabbed Shadow...

...stood tall on the turnbuckle along with Shadow...

...JASON HITS A SUPERPLEX ON SHADOW!

"Jason just nailed one hell of a Superplex on the Ultimate Life Form!" Church stated. "He hurt himself to deal even more damage to Shadow!"

"With a mind as unpredictable as Jason's, it's not surprising he would do just that!" Sarge stated.

Jason arched his back in pain before going over to Shadow and covering him!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out!

Jason just growled at the kick out before picking up Shadow and whipping him into the ropes. Jason went for a Back Body Drop as Shadow bounced back, but Shadow caught him with a kick. Jason stood up from the impact, and Shadow bounced off the ropes once more for a clothesline, but Jason ducked it. Shadow turned around got a Jawbreaker from the IC Champ. Shadow was stunned and Jason kicked him in the gut. With Shadow doubled over, Jason grabbed him for the Brink of Insanity. He lifted him up...

...but Shadow remained rooted to the ground! Suddenly, Shadow lifted Jason up instead and hit a Suplex Stunner on him! Jason rolled over to the apron and stood on it, but was kicked in the gut through the ropes by Shadow. Shadow grabbed Jason's head and pulled his body through the ropes until Jason's feet were on the ropes...

...Jason suddenly got off the ropes and Back Body Dropped Shadow over the ropes! Shadow landed on the apron and Jason turned around, allowing Shadow to grab his head and nail a Hotshot against the ropes. Jason fell to the mat before stumbling to his feet as Shadow reentered the ring and ran at the Champ, and hit a Swinging Neckbreaker on Jason followed by a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"Shadow is gaining some momentum here!" Church said. "He's not doubt looking to get back on the winning track, and he won't let Jason stop him!"

"Too bad, because look for the Messiah of the Neckbreaker to put Shadow down for good!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Messiah of the Neckbreaker...?...Really?" Church deadpanned.

"Jason came up with the idea! I thought it was the best idea since Grifball!" Sarge stated; Church facepalmed.

Shadow picked up Jason and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a clotheseline as he came back. Jason ducked it and bounced off the ropes once more, and ran into a Jumping High Knee to the face from Shadow! Shadow lifted up Jason to his feet, grabbed him by the waist, and went for a Gutwrench Suplex! Jason landed on his feet, and Shadow reacted quickly with a right hand, but Jason ducked it and kicked Shadow in the gut. He grabbed his head and turned them back-to-back...

...HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!

"Jason with the Neckbreaker, and ridiculous title aside, Jason really knows his Neckbreakers!" Church stated.

"And no one can deliver a more painful Neckbreaker than Jason, dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

Jason covers Shadow!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out at 2.85!

Jason frowned before picking up Shadow, but the hedgehog suddenly pushed Jason into the ropes. Jason bounced off them and hit a Shoulder Block on Shadow knocking him back down. Jason sneered down at the hedgehog before bouncing off the ropes once more...

...and Shadow shot up and caught Jason with a Flapjack! Jason held his chest in pain as Shadow stood up and stalked the Champ. Jason stumbled to his feet and turned around...

..AND DUCKS THE CHAOS BLAST! Shadow stumbled forward before turning around, and was lifted onto Jason's shoulders! He tried for the Absolute Destruction, but Shadow struggled in his grip and landed in front of Jason! He kicked Jason in the gut before placing between his legs and hooking the arms...

...Jason spun out of it and grabbed Shadow arms and tried to bring him down for the Total Corruption! Shadow stumbled across the ring a bit as he kept to a knee for a bit as Jason continued to try and pull him down. Shadow managed to get up to his feet and threw Jason into the ropes...

...AND CAUGHT HIM WITH A SIT-OUT SPINEBUSTER!

"Shadow busts the spine of Jason, and now he's got him covered!" Church said.

"Jason, for all the Reds in the world, please kick out!" Sarge begged.

Shadow has Jason pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out at 2.65!

Shadow picked up Jason and wasted no time in dealing a HUGE Knife Edge Chop across his chest! The crowd chanted "WOOOO!" as the chop echoed across the arena, and Shadow nailed a few Knife Edge Chops on Jason backing him into the ropes. He tried to whip the Champ, but Jason twisted himself mid-whip to face Shadow. Shadow went for a clothesline, but the Champ ducked it and quickly hit a Neckbreaker Slam on Shadow! Shadow stumbled up to his feet, and got a Knee Smash to the skull from Jason! Shadow stumbled back into the ropes completely out of it, and Jason pulled him to the middle of the ring, lifted him up...

...AND NAILED HIM WITH THE BRINK OF INSANITY! Jason with the cover!

"JASON GOES TO THE BRINK OF INSANITY!" Church stated.

"And Shadow..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit!" Sarge cursed.

Jason got angry and wasted no time in grabbing Shadow's arm and trying to lock in the Total Corruption! Shadow fought however and pulled himself over to the ropes! He got a foot on the ropes just as Jason locked in the Total Corruption! The ref began to count Jason! 1...2...3...4...Jason let go of the hold, displeased with Shadow getting to the ropes. Jason nailed a few elbows across the back of Shadow's head before backing up a bit and waiting as Shadow got to his feet. Jason ran at Shadow with a full head of steam...

...Shadow caught Jason's foot, blocking the Bicycle Kick! Jason looked stunned until pulled out the other leg, causing Jason to fall onto his back. Shadow dragged him to near the corner, and fell back, launching Jason face-first into the turnbuckle! Jason stumbled out of the corner, and was grabbed by Shadow, set up...

...AND NAILED WITH A STRAIGHT-JACKET NECKBREAKER!

"Shadow with the Straight-Jacket Neckbreaker, straight from his UWE playbook!" Church stated.

"HEY! You can't use Neckbreakers on the Messiah of Neckbreakers! That's not logical!" Sarge stated.

Shadow hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT!

Shadow frowned at the kick out before picking up Jason and placing him between his legs and grabbing him by the waist. He lifted him up for a Powerbomb, but Jason used the momentum to land on his feet in front of Shadow. He kicked the hedgehog in the gut and bounced off the ropes for a clothesline, but Shadow ducked it and grabbed the arm for an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker! Jason spun out of it though and pushed Shadow into the ropes. Shadow bounced off them and into a vicious Forearm Smash from Jason. He grabbed the stunned Shadow and lifted him up into a Gutwrench over his shoulder...

...GUTWRENCH ELEVATED NECKBREAKER CONNECTS!

"Oh man, Jason pulls out a new Neckbreaker from his arsenal, and Shadow pays for it!" Church stated.

"No one knows his Neckbreakers like Jason!" Sarge said.

Jason covers Shadow!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

Jason stood up and hit a Leg Drop across the neck of Shadow before picking him up to his feet. He dragged him to the center of the ring and lifted him onto his shoulders. He went for the Absolute Destruction, but Shadow landed behind Jason. Jason turned around, and Shadow went for a Double Knee Jawbreaker...

...Jason caught him in mid-air! Shadow was stunned as Jason backed up to the corner and dropped the hedgehog face-first into the turnbuckle. Shadow stumbled out of the corner, and was grabbed by Jason from behind who nailed a Dragon Suplex on him! Jason smirked as he waited for Shadow to get up, and when he did, Jason grabbed his head for the Mental Breakdown...

...Shadow reversed and turned it into a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Jason stumbled to his feet holding his face, and was lifted onto Shadow's shoulders and hit with a Samoan Drop! Shadow covered Jason!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JASON KICKS OUT AT 2.73!

"Shadow's back in control and he just got a nearfall off that Samoan Drop!" Church stated. "Is Shadow moments away from taking the victory?"

"Stop being delusional, dirty Blue! Like that could ever happen!" Sarge said.

Shadow got up and waited as Jason got up to his feet, revving up his foot. Once Jason was up, Shadow ran with a full head of steam and went for the Chaos Blast, but Jason ducked it once again and grabbed Shadow from behind. He pushed him into the ropes and Shadow held onto them. Jason rolled across the mat and got to his feet. Shadow ran at him, but was Dropkicked in the knee by Jason, causing him to stumble. Jason bounced off the ropes and grabbed Shadow's head...

...and Shadow threw him off, avoiding the Bulldog! Jason landed on the mat in slight pain and got up...

...AND ATE A CHAOS BLAST!

"Jason's face just met with an unforgiving Chaos Blast! This could be it for the Intercontinental Champ!" Church stated.

"No, Jason, do something! Don't let this poser win! Don't let him!" Sarge pleaded.

Shadow signaled for the end and the crowd cheered for this. Shadow picked up Jason and placed him between his legs. Shadow hooked the arms...

...CHAOS SLIDES IN AND HITS A BIG BOOT TO SHADOW'S FACE!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church exclaimed.

The ref rang the bell for the disqualification as Shadow fell to the mat and Chaos began to stomping the hell out of the black and red hedgehog before dropping down and began to rain a flurry of punches down on him. Chaos picked up Shadow and whipped him into the ropes, and nailed a Bicycle Kick right to the mush of Shadow as he came back. Chaos then waited as Shadow got onto this knees and booted right him in the skull!

"Dammit! What the fuck is this all about!? Church shouted. "Chaos beat Shadow last night, there's no need for this!"

"Oh yes, there is! Last night was also the night Shadow eliminated Chaos from the Rumble, dashing his chances of bringing the Era of Destruction to UCA!" Sarge stated. "And Chaos does NOT like that one bit!"

Chaos continued the beatdown of Shadow for about a minute or so before picking him up and lifting him onto his shoulders. Chaos smirked evilly as he walked around the ring for a bit, and...

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd exploded into cheers as Chaos snapped his head to the stage in surprise, and Hope came out backstage and ran down the ramp with a full head of steam.

"It's Hope! Hope the Hedgehog is here, and he's here to help his friend!" Church stated.

"And he's going to get put down by Chaos for attempting such a thing!" Sarge said.

Chaos dropped Shadow to the mat as Hope slid into the ring and threw a right at him. Hope ducked it and began laying rights into Chaos' face when he turned around, backing him to the ropes with each punch. He whipped Chaos, but Chaos reversed and whipped Hope instead into the adjacent ropes. Chaos tried for a Big Boot as Hope came back, but Hope ducked it. Hope bounced off the ropes as Chaos turned around, and nailed a Flying Forearm Smash on him! Hope fell to the mat on his back, and kipped back up Shawn Michaels-style much to the approval of the crowd! But Jason suddenly came in and clotheslined Hope down to loud boos!

"Jason's back up again, and you know Jason's not happy that Hope's out here!" Church stated.

"Jason gave Hope warning, and now Jason's going to kick Hope's ass for not heeding it!" Sarge said.

Jason growled down at Hope before picking him up and began nailing a flurry of straight fists to the skull of Hope, dazing the hedgehog greatly. Jason suddenly backed up and nailed a Big Boot to the face of Hope, dropping him down to the mat. Jason continued to growl as Hope got to his knees before bouncing off the ropes back to Hope...

...AND HOPE SPEARED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT! Hope began to rain down a flurry of furious fists to the man who cost him the Rumble. After a few moments of this, Jason suddenly turned them over and began to rain down punches on Hope as well, until Hope turned them over again and began to beat the crap out of Jason now! As the two brawled, Chaos recovered and saw the brawl going on. Growling, Chaos went over to get Hope...

...BUT WAS INTERCEPTED BY SHADOW! The Ultimate Life Form punched Chaos like crazy backing him into a corner, but Chaos suddenly grabbed Shadow and threw him into the corner and instead and began punching Shadow as well!

"All hell has broken loose between these guys! Emotions are running wild, and hatred is pouring!" Church stated.

Anarchy reigned as the four brawled with one another, the crowd going crazy as they watched the fight going on before them. After at least two minutes, Hope bounced off the ropes to Jason, but Jason lifted him up onto his shoulders for an Absolute Destruction. Hope landed behind and nailed a HARD Roundhouse Kick to the skull of Jason, which sent him into the ropes! Hope then clotheslined Jason over the ropes and to the floor! Hope then saw Chaos having Shadow on his shoulders, about to execute the Ragnarok, and Hope Chop Blocked the leg of Chaos. The God of Destruction let go of Shadow and fell to a knee before getting up and turning around...AND GETS HIT WITH A CHAOS BLAST FROM SHADOW! Chaos was sent through the ropes and to the floor!

"Chaos and Jason get their heads kicked in and then sent flying out of the ring!" Church stated. "Shadow and Hope stand tall!"

"What the hell?! That wasn't supposed to happen! Someone get me a Genie, I need to correct this!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as Hope got on the ropes and trash-talked the two downed foes as Shadow stood intensely in the middle of the ring. Jason and Chaos managed to recover and stood up, seeing Hope and Shadow standing tall in the ring. The white and black hedgehogs dared for the two to come back in and get things started again. Jason just glared at the two, but Chaos looked about ready to kill them, he was about to get back in when...

"HEY! HEY! Stop it, all four of you!"

The four snapped their heads to the Titantron, which showed Force the Fox in his office, looking with an annoyed expression on his face. "Knock it off, all of you! Seriously, like I said before, I am NOT in the mood to deal with any of this shit! Now what I just saw what obviously an explosion of bad blood, personal grudges, and payback all together in one simple package. You four beat the crap out of each other, and it's obvious you all are not satisfied with what just happened. You all want to hurt each other even more than just now, and you know what? I'll be happy to oblige those desires of yours! And I got the perfect idea that will not make a fight that you all want happen, but do it in a way that the fans will just LOVE."

"So you guys, listen up. At Last Stand, get ready for each other, because at that event...it will be the Intercontinental Champion Jason Krueger...teaming up with the God of Destruction, Chaos the Hedgehog...

...

...AGAINST THE TEAM OF HOPE THE HEDGEHOG AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

The crowd went completely bananas as all four combatants looked at the screen in complete shock as they all realized the impliactions behind those words.

"That's right, everybody...at Last Stand, you will all see...THE ONE-NIGHT REUNION OF D-HEDGERATION X! And with that match made, please make your way to the back so we can get on with the show."

Force disappeared off the Titantron as the crowd continued to cheer wildly. Chaos looked absolutely livid at what had just been made, Jason just shook his head in absolute disdain, wondering how this had happened, and Shadow and Hope just remained stunned at the match made. They looked at each other, trying to wonder how to really make of this.

"Oh...my...God..." Church stated. "I can't believe what I just heard. At Last Stand, Jason and Chaos must team up...against Shadow and Hope. They must team up against the most degenerate duo this company has ever seen. The team that made it popular to be a degenerate again in the modern era!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Sarge shouted. "This can't be happening! D-Hedge X should be dead! Gone! Kaput! Zapped to oblivion! It should be done for good after Mario and Luigi made the team disband!"

"Well, Force decided to bring the team back for one-night only!" Church stated. "Oh man, what the hell is going to happen when two dangerous forces such as Chaos and Jason go up against one of the best teams ever in UCA? Can D-Hedgeration X truly come back? My God, Last Stand is going to be something else!"

* * *

The screen goes to the Titantron, which shows the backstage hallways, and Agent Tex was walking down them in a calm manner. She continued her way down the hallways until she came across the Sony Saints.

"Heh, even with Bentley's intel, I didn't see you coming at the Rumble at all." Sly smirked. "And I sure as hell didn't see the beating you gave there coming at all. You still are a badass, no doubt at it."

"How can she not be when she lifted me up and threw me into Jak with ease?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Great job at the Rumble, Tex. May not have lasted long, but definitely left an impression." Jak nodded.

"Thanks." Tex nodded. "Good to know that I can still kick ass and take names."

Tex then left the Sony Saints and continued her way down the hallways until she came across Tails, who clapped for the Freelancer.

"Got to say...I know personally now why you won the 2008 Royal Rumble." Tails stated. "Nearly speared me in two, you did. However short your time was, it was still damn impressive what you did. Good job, Tex."

"Heh, thanks Tails. Nice to see that a lot of people liked what I did last night." Tex stated.

Tex then left Tails and continued her way down the hallways, but this time came across Tifa Lockhart. The two women looked at each other for a moment before Tifa spoke.

"Tex...what you and Samus did last night at the Rumble made all women in wrestling proud." She stated. "You two showed everyone that we could hang with the men if we wanted, and that we are their equals. You did great, Tex, and the women of Fiction Wrestling are proud of you."

"Thanks Tifa, glad to have made women's wrestling proud." Tex nodded proudly. "After all, we got to show from time-to-time we can face those men on equal footing after all."

Tifa just smirked and fist-bumped with Tex before the Freelancer continued her way down the hallway, obviously happy with the praise she was getting. But a few moments later, she looked up and stopped her in tracks, having seen something in front of her. She kept herself focused on what she had see as it came on screen...

...and it was Samus Aran as she came up to be side-to-side with Tex. The crowd cheered loudly as the two females stared off with one another intensely, neither woman backing down from one another. The two continued to staredown one another for several more moments until Samus began walking away, her eyes still trained on Tex a bit more before leaving. Tex just watched her walk away, her gaze never leaving the female.

* * *

"Man...that was one intense staredown between those two females." Church stated. "You got to wonder what that was all about between them..."

"Well, we got a short battle between the two of them last night during the Rumble Match, and it was something else!" Sarge stated.

"The first female World Champion...the first female Rumble Winner...a true dream match...think it could happen?" Church questioned.

"I sure hope so, dirty Blue, because I think a match between them would be awesome indeed!" Sarge said. "And it would be even better if UCA hosted it!"

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd booed loudly as the lights turned green and Ben Tennyson, cocky swagger and all. Suddenly, a big smirk appeared on his face, throwing his arms out and shouting "Thanks for supporting your hero!" which only caused the crowd to boo louder at him. Ben then made his way down the ramp with the smirk still on his face before sliding into the ring and raising his fists in the air, shouting "I am your hero!"

"The following contest is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben Tennyson!"

"Well we are at what I'm hearing is the last of our Chamber Qualifying Matches of the night, and Tennyson here looks to get into Chamber big time!" Church said. "He failed to get to the main event through the Rumble, but he looks to get there through the Chamber!"

"Tennyson has never main-evented Final Clash despite being a former UCA World Champion!" Sarge stated. "How great would it be if our hero could walk into Final Clash as champion and retained?"

"I think it would just inflate Ben's ego to the point of no return, but Ben will have to win this match to even have a chance at the Final Clash main event." Church said.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd exploded in thunderous cheers as the lights turned red and when the music picked up, Red came out onto the stage, the crowd going crazy at the sight of him. Wearing his trademark jacket and vest, Red looked out towards the crowd for a few moments before tipping his hat over his eyes and raised his fist into the air. He walked down the ramp, fist raised high as he came to the ring and leaped onto the apron. He entered the ring climbed the turnbuckle and raised his fist high into the air once more, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"Red is one pissed of Pokemon Master, and you can't blame him!" Church said. "Last night, he got screwed over by Blue again who used his music to distract Red so he could get eliminated! And then he got a Shell Shock DDT on the stage! No doubt Red's got a lot of anger to take out on Ben!"

"It's Red own fault that he got eliminated from the Rumble!" Sarge stated. "He said he was expecting Blue, and he STILL got eliminated despite it! So much for that sort of talk!"

"Well Red's got a chance to make up for his Rumble loss and get into the Elimination Chamber!" Church said. "But to do that, he needs to beat one Ben Tennyson to do so."

Red took off his hat and vest and put them on the outside, and the ref checked to see if both of them were ready. Once they were, the ref rang the bell. Red and Tennyson slowly circled each other before meeting in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-Up, and Ben quickly grabbed Red in a Side Headlock. Ben tightened the hold before Red backed them up to the ropes and tried to throw Ben off, but Ben took a knee to keep the hold on him. Red would not be deterred as he backed up into the ropes to push Ben off again, but Ben again knelt down to prevent this. Ben cockily smirked at keeping Ben in his grasp, shouting "That's how a hero does it!" But suddenly, Red put his leg in front of Ben's and sweeped the hero's legs from under him, causing Ben to face-plant on the canvas.

"Ben gets planted on his face, thanks to Red! That didn't go as he planned!" Church said.

"Just a minor miscalculation. It happens to all heroes at one point or another." Sarge waved off.

Ben got back up, angry at that action, and threw a punch at Red, but the trainer ducked it and nailed a Knife Edge Chop across the chest, eliciting a "Wooo!" from the crowd. Red nailed a few more Knife Edge Chops to the chest before grabbing Ben Tennyson and nailing a Snap Suplex on him, followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Ben kicks out! Red picked up Ben and nailed another Knife Edge Chop to Ben's chest before whipping him into the ropes. Red bends for a Back Body Drop as Ben bounces off the ropes, but Ben leaps over him and rolls him in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Red kicks out! Both men get back up to their feet and Ben catches him with an Arm Drag. Ben holds onto the arm and locks in an Armbar!

"Ben's now working on that arm of Red, and I have to admit, smart strategy! If he hurts it enough, he'll take out the Poke-Flow!" Church stated.

"Haha, how smart of our hero! Great job Ben, I'm so prud!" Sarge clapped.

Red gritted his teeth in pain as Ben wrenched on the arm, but after ten seconds of this, Red slowly stood up with Ben in tow. Once up, Red began to hit Ben in the gut repeatedly, stunning him. Red landed one final hit that caused Ben to let go of him. Red nailed another Knife Edge Chop to the chest before bouncing off the ropes. Ben tried to catch him with a Forearm, but Red ducked it and bounced off the ropes once more, nailing Ben with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Ben stumbled up to his feet and Red grabbed him and nailed a Saito Suplex! Red covered Ben! 1...2...Kick out by Ben! Red picked up Ben and lifted him onto his shoulders, but Ben landed behind Red, and threw him into the steel post shoulder-first!

"And Red hits the post shoulder-first! And that's the arm Tennyson worked on earlier!" Church stated.

"And it's time to pick that arm apart piece-by-piece!" Sarge said.

Ben pulled Red out of the corner, grabbed the bad arm, and nailed an Armbar Takedown on him! Red held his arm in great pain before finding himself pinned! 1...2...Kick out by Red! Ben held Red's arm across the mat before stomping on it, with Red crying out in pain as a result. Ben picked up Red and grabbed him in a Wrist Lock before holding up the arm and slamming it down across the shoulder. Ben repeated this action two more times before facing Red and pulling him in for a Clothesline, but Red and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Ben!

"Neckbreaker by Red! This could be an opening he needs!" Church stated.

Red manages to cover Ben!

1...

2...

Ben kicks out!

Red picked up Ben and nailed a few rights to his face before nailing a Backbreaker on him. He bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across Been's chest. He picked up Ben and whipped him into the ropes and lifted him on the way back for a Spinebuster...

...Mid-lift Ben turns into a Dropkick to the chest! Red stumbled up to his feet, and Ben immediately hit him with a Double Knee Ambreaker! Red held his arm in pain before finding himself pinned by Ben! 1...2...

...Red kicks out! Ben stood up and stomped down at the Pokemon Master a few times before holding his hurt arm down across the mat and began dropping knees across the arms over and over again!

"Ben is just targeting that arm mercilessly!" Church stated. "He knows it could be his ticket to victory!"

"That's it, Ben! Take out that arm!" Sarge cheered. "Take out the arm...take home the victory!"

Ben dropped several more knees across the arm before once again locking in Armbar, all the while dropping several hard elbows across the side of his head! After about eight elbows to the skull, Ben dropped Red and covered him!

1...

2...

Red kicks out!

Ben picked up Red and nailed a few knees to the gut before whipping him into the corner. Ben raised his hand high into the air before running full speed at Red, but the Pokemon Master caught him with a foot to the jaw. Ben staggered back and Red ran at him, but the her caught him with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Red stood holding his backside in pain, and Ben smirked at him before bouncing off the ropes for a clothesline. Red suddenly caught him with his good arm...

...and hit a Lifting Reverse STO on him! Ben held his face as Red got up, favoring his hurt arm before picking up Ben by the hair and kicking him in the fut, doubling him over. He bounced off the ropes and nailed a Knee Smash to Ben's skull! With Ben dazed, Red grabbed him and quickly hit a Facebreaker DDT! Red covered Ben!

1...

2...

Ben kicks out!

Red picked up Ben, but Ben suddenly broke free and kicked Red's hurt arm! Red cried out in pain until Ben grabbed him and threw him shoulder first into the corner!

"AGAIN Ben targets the arm of Red! If Red doesn't do something, that arm will be the end of him!" Church stated.

"Against anyone else, he may be able to do something! But this is the hero of the universe he's facing, so Red ain't doing jack!" Sarge said.

Red leaned against the corner in pain until Ben ran in and hit a Shoulder Ram to the gut! Red stumbled out of the corner, where Ben grabbed his arm, set him up...

...and hits an Armbar Legsweep on him! Red held his arm once more being pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicked out!

Ben picked up Red, and grabbed him from behind. He lifted Red up for the Galaxy Storm...

...

RED LANDED BEHIND BEN! Red backed up into the ropes and bounced off them as Ben turned around. Ben went for a clothesline, but Red ducked it. The Pokemon Master bounced off the ropes once more...

...

...AND RAN INTO A SPEAR FROM BEN!

"SPEAR! Shades of his good friend, Scourge!" Church said.

"Not as good as Scourge's, I admit, but damn, the hero nearly broke Red in two!" Sarge stated.

Ben hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicks out!

Ben decided to end things before picking up Red to his feet. He placed the Pokemon Master in a Single-Arm Strait Jacket before cockily smirking at the crowd, shouting "Your hero is ready for victory!" He spun Red out of the Strait Jacket...

...he pulled Red in...

...RED DUCKED THE GALAXY STRIKE! He grabbed Ben's head from behind...

...AND HITS A SLEEPER SUPLEX!

"A Sleeper Suplex!" Church stated. "Red pulls out one hell of a move to get himself back into this!"

"But against a hero like Ben? This chance can't last long!" Sarge stated.

Red took this chance to take a breather as he laid across the mat before both of them slowly stood up. Once up, Red nailed a wicked Knife Edge Chop across Ben's chest. He nailed three more Knife Edge Chops before trying for an Irish Whip, but Ben twisted mid-whip and faced Red, kicking him in the gut. Ben tried for a DDT, but Red spun out of it...

...Double Knee Jawbreaker to Ben! Ben fell into the corner from the impact in a daze, and Red stood up still favoring his arm! He ran at Ben and nailed a Step-Up Enziguri to his skull! Ben staggered out of the corner and Red lited him onto his shoulders...

...AND HITS THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO!

"And Red just sent Ben on the Journey Through Kanto!" Church stated. "Skull gets dropped across the knee!"

Red covered Ben!

1...

...

2...

...

BEN KICKS OUT!

Red picked up Ben and quickly nailed a Side Suplex on him. Once done, Red ascended the nearest corner until he reached the top turnbuckle. He was about to dive off when Ben suddenly shot up and pushed Red's leg out from under him, causing Red to get crotched on the top turnbuckle! Ben nailed a few rights to Red's face before pulling him off the top and onto his shoulders. He walked to the center of the ring and tried for the Omni-Slam, but Red landed behind Ben. He put Ben in a hammerlock, and placed his arm around his head. He swung around for a Lariat...

...Ben ducked the Red Spin! He grabbed Red from behind, and lifted him up...

...GALAXY STORM CONNECTS!

"And Ben takes Red out with the Galaxy Storm!" Church stated. "Red just got planted on his face!"

"Red..." Sarge began.

Ben dropped down and made the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit! Red kicked out." Sarge cursed.

Ben groaned in frustration before standing up and backing up into a corner. Ben prepped up his elbow as Red slowly stood up to his feet, and Red turned around. Ben ran forward and swung forward his elbow...

...Red ducked the Galaxy Strike! Ben turned around...AND GETS A SUPERKICK STRAIGHT TO THE JAW!

"Red just nearly kicked Ben's head clean off his shoulders!" Church stated. "Ben may be out of it!"

"No! No! No! Ben come to! Please come to! For the Reds!" Sarge begged.

Red fell to a knee, a bit tired as he held his still hurt arm before picking up Ben. He got himself back-to-back with Ben, and hooked him up...

...

...

...

BLUE SUDDENLY RUNS DOWN THE RAMP AND GETS ON THE APRON! The rival gets Red's attention with a few mocks and taunts about he got eliminated in the Royal Rumble before flipping off the Pokemon Master! Red, still angry over what happened last night, let go of Ben and ran at Blue. The rival got off the apron before Red could grab him though and just sneered at Red. Red glared at Blue for a few moments before turning around...

...AND GETTING A GALAXY STRIKE RIGHT TO THE FACE!

"AH DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" Church exclaimed. "BLUE'S DISTRACTION ALLOWED RED TO GET AN ELBOW TO THE FACE! BLUE IS GOING TO SCREW RED AGAIN!"

"You know what they say, Red..." Sarge began.

Blue chuckled evilly as Ben dropped down for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE GODDAMN HELL?! THAT BULLSHIT! THE COUNT WAS TOO SLOW!" Sarge shouted.

"No it was not! The re counted the right speed, and Red still kicked out! He ain't going to be screwed over by Blue again just yet!" Church shouted.

Ben looked at the ref in disbelief and argued with him that the count was three, but the ref insisted it was two. Blue was absolutely livid on the outside and angrily stomped to the area near the announce table and grabbed a steel chair.

"Oh crap, this ain't going to end well...Blue's got a crazy look in his eye..." Church muttered.

Ben, frustrated so much, stomped on Red a few times before picking him up onto his shoulders just as Blue got on the apron with the steel chair. Ben tried for the Omni-Slam...

...

...but Red landed behind Ben! He pushed Ben towards the ropes, and the hero crashed into Blue! The rival fell off the apron with the steel chair as Ben backed up in a daze! Red rolled up Ben from behind in a School Boy!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"He got him!" Church yelled.

**("Trainer Red Theme" by Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"Here is your winner, "Pokemon Master" Red!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Red let go of Ben and sat on his knees holding up a fist in joy and triumph! Blue had recovered on the outside and saw what was going on inside the ring. A look of pure rage enveloped him and he slid into the ring with steel chair in hand, but Red saw this and quickly got out of the ring as fast as he could. Red backed up the ramp still slightly favoring his hurt arm as Blue angrily looked at Red before going crazy in the ring, shouting obscenities at him. Red just slightly smirked before raising his arm once more in victory.

"Red's going to the Chamber, people!" Church stated. "Despite Blue's intervention, Red managed to roll up Ben for the 1-2-3 and is now heading to Last Stand! It's no doubt a little retribution for last night for Red!"

"This is crap, in my opinion! A travesty! How could this happen to Ben and Blue?!" Sarge exclaimed. "This is not fair! Ben should be winning, and Blue should be getting payback! It's pure logic!"

"Well your messed-up logic didn't work here!" Church stated. "Red managed to get past Blue here, and now has a chance to become a nine-time World Champion in three weeks."

Red left for the back and Blue was still fuming angrily, staring at the spot Red was once at until he was turned around by an angry Ben. Ben shouted off-mic "You cost me my chance at the World Title!" Blue shouted "You idiot! I was trying to help you beat him!" The two argued for a bit until Ben said to Blue, "You failed to keep Red from the Chamber! Just like you fail against him EVERY TIME!" Ben shoved Blue and those were the breaking points for Blue...

...AS HE SMASHED THE STEEL CHAIR ACROSS BEN'S SKULL!

"AAAAHHH! BLUE JUST CRACKED BEN IN THE SKULL WITH A CHAIR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Sarge asked.

"Ben struck a nerve with the words he said, and ate some steel as a result!" Church stated. "Blue didn't care if Ben was a bad guy like him, he just lost it!"

Ben writhed on the mat holding his head as Blue seethed down at him angrily before throwing the chair down and exiting. He walked up the ramp in an angry manner as the crowd booed his ass straight to hell.

"This situation with Red...it's pushing Blue over the edge...It's pushing him into a VERY DARK place." Church stated.

"And you heard what he said before, he plans on making Red's life hell no matter what!" Sarge stated. "I can only imagine how this turn of events is going to affect Red's fate at Blue's hands!"

* * *

The scene changes to the interview area on the Titantron, which shows Simmons with a mic in hand.

"Sarge, first off, I would like to say that once again, you have proven to be the BEST heel commentator in the business today!" Simmons said. "And now that that is said, I would like to introduce to you all the challenger for the World Title tonight, the Koopa King, Bowser!"

Their were thunderous boos raining down from the crowd as Bowser came onto the screen, a focused expression on his face.

"Now Bowser, you've certainly had a crazy 24 hours." Simmons began. "You screwed over Sonic in the Last Man Standing Match last night all as part of a deal with Mario. And then you went into the Royal Rumble and eliminated ELEVEN men in that very match, coming close to Jecht's record. And now, you actually got a World Title Match tonight here in Mobotropolis. How are you feeling as you head into this momnumental chance?"

"Oh, I haven't felt this good in YEARS!" Bowser chuckled darkly. "Last night, I practically guaranteed myself a World Title match when I screwed over that blue rat, whether I won the Rumble or not. I was going to finally get the World Title I have deserved for so long. But then I enter the Rumble and DOMINATE it, eliminating a number of men not seen since Jecht in 2003. My performance has been praised by many, and I proved to everyone that Bowser has arrived in UCA, and he ain't going to be stopped no matter. And the cherry on the top? I get my World Title Match earlier than expected! Instead of Last Stand, I get my shot tonight! And trust me when I say I will Chokeslam that fat plumber straight to hell!"

"But Bowser, you and Mario worked in collusion to help keep Sonic away from the World Title." Simmons stated. "You don't have any qualms about destroying a guy who gave you this shot?"

"Of course not, Simmons, what do you expect?" Bowser scoffed. "I didn't do what I did for Mario because I suddenly liked him, because I want to join his group of lackeys, or because I want to team up with him. I did it because it was a good BUSINESS decision for me. It was simply business. It got me what I wanted, and now that I have just that, there is no more reason for me to work with that red plumber. For years, I have had to deal with constantly losing to that fool, humiliated over and over again by his ass while he gets all the glory. Well, let me tell you that that ends tonight. I am hungry, Red soldier, I am hungry for that World Title and I will not be denied. Mario is still hurt, and I am a shark who smells blood in the water. Tonight, I squash Mario like the bug that he is, and FINALLY become the UCA World Heavyweight Champion! Then I will go on and defeat five worthless chumps in the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand! And then I put down that Digi-loser Matt Ishida and walk out of Final Clash still champion! Tonight...the Bowser Era begins, and it won't be denied."

* * *

"You heard it...Bowser is hungry for the World Title!" Church stated. "He wants it bad!"

"I still think it's unfair that this match has to happen like this..." Sarge stated. "Mario's not even fully healed from his Last Man Standing Match!"

"It's Mario's own fault that this is happening." Church said. "He tried to play the system, and it ended up biting him in the ass. Now he has to deal with the consequences."

"I like both men, but this is so unfair that this must happen under such conditions..." Sarge moaned.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Edward and Alphonse came out from the back with big smiles on their faces. They looked out to the cheering crowd before high-fiving each other and making their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans. They entered the ring and raised their fists in the air as the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!"

"Well look who we have here, the Elrics!" Church said. "These two are coming off a MASSIVE victory over the legendary duo, Team 2D, last week on Flame that definitely raised their stocks!"

"I still can't believe that happened!" Sarge said. "That went completely against all forms of logic! It shouldn't be possible for the Elrics to have won!"

"Maybe with your messed up logic, but in the real world, it DID happen!" Church stated. "And now, it seems we're going to have to hear from them now!"

Ed and Al stood in the ring with mics in hand and were about to speak, but stopped as the crowd chanted "Elric! Elric! Elric!" to them. The brothers smiled at this until the chant died down and Ed spoke up. "Hey Mobotropolis, what's up?!" The crowd cheered loudly at the question Ed posed. "Man, last night was something else! Shocking moments, title changes, grudges intensified, high-flying spots, the Royal Rumble Match - where we admittedly got duped by Sly - and Matt's shocking return! A lot happened last night, but there was one event that went by under everyone's radar yet had our biggest attention throughout it all. One match where its result would truly affect how we would do things in the future. One match that would tell us who we were to go after. And that match everybody...was the Tag Team Title Match between Tails & Knuckles and Luigi & Yoshi!"

"And with Tails & Knuckles retaining, we now know exactly who we are gunning for in our pursuit for those titles!" Al stated. "We've been chasing them for months, working our way up the ladder to get a shot, and I think we have damn sure earned a shot! I mean, last week, we managed to beat one of the greatest tag teams in Fiction Wrestling, Team 2D! No one thought we could do it, but we pulled it off in the end! Not just anyone can beat those two CLEANLY! And the fact that we did should shoot up straight up to a World Tag Team Title shot! We've never held the Tag Team Titles during our time here in UCA, but that is going to change no doubt! We know we've earned title shots and now that Tails and Knuckles are free, we're next in line as challengers!"

"Tails, Knuckles, we know you're back there." Ed stated. "We had a confrontation during the Royal Rumble Match last night, and I think everyone can say that from what they say, they want more from the four of us! So how about you come out here and we make a title match between us four official for the future?! It's about time we get ourselves a type of dream match going on, and see what kind of champions you are!"

"Oh boy, the Elrics are calling out the Tag Team Champions!" Church stated. "They want a title shot, and they may just get one!"

"As if! They don't deserve title shot! Send them back to jobber status where they belong!" Sarge exclaimed.

The Elrics waited in the ring for the Tag Team Champions to come out when suddenly...

**("Drop The Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Ed and Al looked very surprised as the crowd gave out shocked boos as Tom and Jerry came out onto the stage and slowly made their way down the ramp with mics in hand.

"Oh man, not good!" Church stated. "It's Team 2D, Tom and Jerry! Not who the Elrics wanted, but that ain't going to make this less voilatile!"

"Yes! Finally, a truly great tag team that we all can enjoy! The Elrics should just take a damn hike!" Sarge said.

"You two really are serious, aren't you?" Tom questioned as they walked down the ramp.. "You are actually serious with what you just said. You think you've EARNED a title shot? You think you are the next in line for those titles just because you beat us one time? Well, you did beat us, as much as I hate to admit it, but let me tell you that one simple victory CANNOT get you a title shot, at least not for the Tag Team Titles! You may have beaten us last week, but remember, we beat your ass four weeks ago on Flame FIRST, and then we pinned your asses at the Fanfiction Wrestling Awards not long ago! We've dominated your asses long before you got your little victory! So yeah, you managed to beat us last week, congratulations for you, but the fact still remains: YOU...WILL...NEVER...BE BETTER...THAN US! I mean, how could you be better than SIXTEEN-TME Tag Team Champions in Fiction Wrestling? Answer: You don't.

"If anyone deserves a World Tag Team Title shot around here...IT'S US!" Jerry proclaimed as they entered the ring and stood off with the Elrics. "I mean, we've deserved Tag Title shots for MONTHS NOW! We've been tearing it up in the Tag Team Division for so long now, kicking ass and taking names, and we should be standing here right now as EIGHT-TIME UCA World Tag Team Champions and SEVENTEEN-TIME Tag Team Champions in Fiction Wrestling, but that damn Mushroom Kingdom kept a damn iron grip on those titles and refused to defend them for months, denying us the title shots we deserved and earned! But now that those idiots are out of the title picture for good, it's time for us to cash-in on those title shots we EARNED and get back OUR titles! And no way in hell are we letting an overrated underdog team get in our way of making more history!"

"Of course..." Ed shook his head. "Of damn course...Even after we beat you 1-2-3, you STILL refuse to acknowledge that we're as just as good as you. You still continue to demean everything we have done and make us out as worthless. It's gotten really damn old by this point, and quite frankly, I'm not taking it anymore! You two may have been on fire awhile ago, but aside from beating us, you two haven't been so hot this past month! I mean, first, you lose to Jak and Ratchet..."

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU DAMN ALCHEMISTS!" Tom shouted angrily.

"Regardless, you still lost to them. And then yoooouuuuu..." Ed pointed to a scowling Tom, and then back to himself. "...lost to me. And finally, you lost last week to us and failed to get into the Royal Rumble Match as a result. You two have slowed down considerably, while we've been on an absolute roll as of late! We are the one who deserve a Tag Team Title shot more than anyone else! We are the bigger investment right now, and we know we're gettng what we earned in the end!"

"We've wanted the UCA World Tag Team Titles for so long now since they are among the most prestigious Tag Titles in the business." Al stated. "They've been held by the likes of Donald & Goofy, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle,s the South Park Four, Ren & Stimpy, Yugi & Joey, Star Fox, the Mario Bros., D-Hedgeration X, and of course, you two! We've been chasing those titles for so long now, and it's about time to finally the tag team mountaintop of UCA! We're facing Tails & Knuckles for the titles and winning them, and we're not going to let even a legendary duo like you stop us! In fact, we'll just beat you again if you try and get in our way!"

Tom and Jerry stared angrily at the Elrics before them before Tom spoke. "...You know...it's been awhile since I put someone through a table in UCA..." The crowd slightly popped at those words. "And I think it's time we put an end to that drought...with you two!"

"You want a fight?! Bring it on, pussy cat! We're not afraid!" Ed yelled before throwing down his mic, which was followed by everyone else. The two teams looked about to ready to throw down some fists when...

**("Sonic Heroes Theme" by Crush 40)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the two teams in the ring snapped their heads to the stage and Tails and Knuckles came out from the back, Tag Team Titles around their shoulders and armpits, and mics in hand as well.

"The World Tag Team Champions are here, and just in time too!" Church stated. "Team 2D and the Elrics were just about to brawl like crazy before the champs came out! And they have been a huge element of this conversation up until now!"

"But what do these two anthros want?!" Sarge questioned. "There's no reason for them to break up a glorious fight that would obviously end in Team 2D standing tall! What could they be thinking?!"

Tails and Knuckles just smirked at the two teams before Tails spoke. "Man, Knuckles, we're less than 24 hours removed from our very first title defense, and ALREADY we got several teams breathing down our necks for a shot at our titles! And man, are they doozies! We got the legendary duo of Tom and Jerry, Team 2D, and then we got the decorated Edward and Alphonse, the Elrics! Man, you can't ask for any bigger challengers than that in my book! But they are arguing over who should get a chance at us, and I question...why? Why should they argue? Because from our point of view, there's no reason to argue, am I right?"

"Got that right, Tails." Knuckles nodded. "Team 2D, Elrics, listen up you four! You all want shots at our titles, you all arguing over which team is more deserving of that shot, of who should get it over the other! But you should know this about us: we are FIGHTING champions! We take on any and all comers just like we did with Luigi and Yoshi last night, and we accept any challenge that any team wants to make with us. You two teams want title shots?...All you had to do was simply ask us. We'll be more than happy that give you those title shots, and prove why we are the best damn tag team in UCA today, no matter if you are legendary or decorated! You want us...come get us."

"I couldn't agree more!"

Everyone in attendance looked up and saw Force the Fox once again on the Titantron, which was met with loud cheers. "Now I've been watching this Tag Team Title situation develop in front of me, and after hearing what everyone involved had to say about this, I think I've come to a decision about this. Now Elrics, in my view, Team 2D HAS earned a World Tag Team Title shot. They've been impressive over the past few months beating many teams in their way, and they should have had their title shot long ago if it weren't for the Mushroom Kingdom being difficult with those titles."

Team 2D smirked arrogantly at the Elrics and mocked them, much to the brother's chagrin.

"Buuuuuuutttt...Team 2D, the Elrics ALSO make a good point. They have been just on fire these past few weeks as of later, making headlines as the Tag Team of the Year not too long ago, as well as beating you in both singles action and tag team action cleanly, which is NOT the easiest thing to do in my view. So in my view, they have ALSO earned a World Tag Team Title shot."

The Elrics smirked at this turn of events and Team 2D just growled at this turn of my events.

"So in my opinion, you two teams have both earned INDIVIDUAL title shots for what you have done lately, no one else involved in them." Force proclaimed. "And Tails and Knuckles, you say you are fighting champions, that you will take on any and all challengers and put them to the test, so we're going to put that to the test. And since this is the Path to Final Clash, I'm going to get a bit creative and give you all a treat. We're not going to go the predictable Triple Threat route for this, but instead...for the next two weeks...

...you will all have BACK-TO-BACK World Tag Team Championship matches!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as all three teams out in the arena looked on in astonishment.

"That's right, for the next two weeks, the titles shall be defended against the Elrics and Team 2D in individual titles matches! Tails and Knuckles shall be the ones defending in the first title match, and if they were to say lose the title to say...Team 2D in a hypothetical situation, then Team 2D shall defend against the Elrics the week after, it would also work vice versa if the Elrics were in Team 2D's situation. So basically, for the next few weeks...the Tag Team Titles are anyone's ball game. Is everyone involved cool with this situation?"

There was some looks exchanged looks between the three teams before the crowd until Tails spoke up from the stage. "Force...we GLADLY take on this challenge you set up for us. We are going to take on both Team 2D and the Elrics in back-to-back weeks, and beat both of them with our titles on the line! Then their will be no dispute that we are the best damn tag team in the world today! That is...if Team 2D and the Elrics are willing to go through this, willing to get beaten by us?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Tom shouted angrily at them, having picked up a mic again. "We GLADLY accept this little idea of Force's, and once we beat you for the Tag Team Titles next week, we'll beat the Elrics the week after, and show why WE are the best tag team in Fiction fuckin' Wrestling!"

"Woah, hold on there, pussy cat!" Al interjected, also having a mic again. "Now we agree to this little deal too, but who said you were going to get the title shot first? Me and Ed are not going to wait any longer than we have to get our title shot, so we're going to beat Tails and Knuckles next week, and then beat you two...AGAIN!"

"That ain't going to fly, and you know it!" Tom shouted back. "We're getting the first title shot, and you ain't going to stop us!"

"Hey, stop the arguing before it gets out of hand!" Force exclaimed. "I had a feeling you guys would debate over who would get the first title shot against Tails and Knuckles, and I already have a solution for such a thing! Right now, Jerry will face Alphonse in that ring, and the winner will get their team the first title shot against Tails and Knuckles next week. Now Tom and Ed, please clear the ring so Jerry and Al can have their match."

Force disappeared off the Titantron, and the Elrics and Team 2D stared each other down until Tom and Ed got out of the ring and stood at ringside. Tails and Knuckles observed from the ring as a ref ran down from the back and entered the ring.

"Oh man, the Tag Team Title scene just a got a huge shake-up!" Church stated. "The Tag Titles will be defended against Team 2D and the Elrics in seperate matches in back-to-back weeks! And right now, we got ourselves a match to determine who gets the first shot!"

"Justice was served with Team 2D getting their shot,...but injustice was ALSO served with these damn Elrics!" Sarge stated. "They shouldn't be getting title shots at all! Hell, Team 2D should be getting their title shots first! Not have to fight these bozos for it!"

"Well, get over it, this is the most fair for this situation to happen in!" Church stated. "And right now, it's time to see who will get the first title shot!"

The ref checked to see if Jerry and Al were ready, and then rang the bell. Jerry and Al circled each other in the ring before meeting in a lock-up. Jerry grabbed Al in a Side Headlock and hit a Headlock Takedown on him. He wrenched on the head, but Al slowly stood up with the mouse in tow, and began elbowing him in the gut, loosening his grip. Eventually, Jerry let go of Al, and Al took the chance to hit a Snapmare Takedown on him, followed by a Dropkick to the back of the head. Al picked up Jerry, but the mouse broke free and nailed a Forearm to Al's face. Jerry backed up into the ropes and bounced off them for a clothesline, but Al ducked it. Jerry turned around and was immediately nailed with a Dropkick to the chest by Al. Al picked up Jerry and nailed him with a Snap Suplex, and then climbed up the nearest corner to the top. Once there, Al dived off for a Double Foot Stomp, but Jerry rolled out of the way. Al landed on his feet and turned around, but Jerry Drop Toe Holds him face-first into the second turnbuckle.

"Al just went face-first into that turnbuckle, and you know Jerry's going to take full advantage!" Church said.

"Time for the great mouse to give Al the good ol' 1-2!" Sarge stated.

Al stood up in a daze, and Jerry grabbed him from behind and hit a Back Suplex on him followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Al kicks out! Jerry picked up Al and nailed a few Forearms to the face before whipping him into the ropes. He tried for a Hip Toss as he came back, but Al stayed rooted to the ground and tried for a Hip Toss of his own. Jerry wouldn't be lifted either and tried for a clothesline, but Al ducked it. The mouse turned around, and swatted a Dropkick attempt from Al. The alchemist stood back up, only to be hit with a Reverse Atomic Drop by Jerry, followed a Jawbreaker! Jerry makes the cover! 1...2...Al kicks out! Jerry stood up and shouted down at Al, "Just give up! You aren't better than us!" followed by several stomps, which earned applause from Tom and a scowl from Ed.

"Jerry's just mocking Al right now! That defeat last week really didn't change a thing about their attitude!" Church said.

"Why would it? Team 2D are still the better tag team, and always will be!" Sarge declared.

Jerry picked up and nailed a few shots to the face of Al before slamming him down a Scoop Slam, followed by a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest. Jerry then locked in a Headlock on Al and wrenched on the head as hard as he could. Ed suddenly began to clap to will Al on, and the crowd soon followed sui with the alchemist. Al began to feed off the crowd'e energy and slowly stood up with Jerry in tow, and suddenly lifted him up for a Back Suplex. Jerry backflipped out of it onto his feet though, and when Al turned around, Jerry hit a Savate Kick that sent Al into the ropes. Jerry ran at Al, but the alchemist sidestepped and threw Jerry over the ropes and to the floor outside. Al grabbed the ropes and waited as Jerry slowly stood to his feet...

...AND HIT A CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON THE MOUSE!

"And Jerry just realized what it's like to deal with a high-flying alchemist!" Church stated.

"Alchemist aren't meant to fly! Stop doing things you aren't supposed to d, Elric!" Sarge said.

Al posed for the crowd as they cheered before picking up Jerry and throwing him back into the ring. Al got on the apron and measured up Jerry as he stood back up...leaped onto the ropes...

...and hits a Springboard Crossbody on Jerry! Al has the cover on Jerry!

1...

2...

Jerry kicks out!

"Jerry kicks just before the three! But Al is finally getting some momentum going for himself!" Church stated.

"But momentum? For an Elric? BLASPHEMY!" Sarge shouted.

Jerry slowly got up to his knees, and Al took this opportunity to land a HARD kick across the chest of Jerry! Jerry reels before Al lands another kick across the chest, and repeats the action over and over again! Al hits about six kicks, and goes for a seventh, but Jerry catches the leg! Jerry stands up holding the leg, and pulls Al's other leg from under him. He drags Al to a nearby corner, and launches him into it...

...but Al lands on the second turnbuckle! Jerry stands up and sees this, but is unable to stop Al from hitting a Diving Back Elbow off the second turnbuckle! Jerry stumbles up to his feet and gets a Back Heel Kick as a result. Jerry slowly stands up, and Al hits a beautiful Dropsault to his chest! Jerry rolled over to the corner and sat against it, and Al ran towards it and goes for a Hardyac Arrest Dropkick...

...but Jerry rolls out of the way! Al crashes down to the mat and gets to his knees...AND JERRY HITS A SHINING WIZARD TO THE BACK OF AL'S HEAD!

"Damn, did you see that knee across the back of Al's head?!" Church exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Al was out!"

"And that's what happens, ladies and gentleman, when you mess with a mouse!" Sarge stated.

Jerry rolled Al over for the cover!

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

"And Al stays alive!" Chuch said.

Jerry picked up Al and put him in an Inverted Facelock, and tried to lift him up for the Saving Grace, but Al did his best to remain roooted to the ground. After several tries, Jerry nailed a few shots to the gut of the alchemist before lifting him up successfully for the Saving Grace...

...Al landed on his feet behind Jerry, and nailed a Capo Kick to his skull when he turned around! Jerry fell back into the ropes and bounced off them in a daze...

...and Al hits a Wheelbarrow Bulldog on him! Al hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

"Man, I can't believe Jerry actually kicked out of that! That combination of moves almost put Jerry out of the way!" Church stated.

"Don't be surprised, this is one tough mouse, dirtbag!" Sarge said.

Al picked up Jerry and whipped him into the corner and ran at him, leaping onto his shoulders Kofi Kingston-style and began nailing punches to the face. After the tenth punch, Al rolled off Jerry's shoulder and dropped back to the mat, and then hit a Monkey Flip on Jerry. Al ran at the ropes, and springboarded off them for a Springboard Body Splash...

...JERRY GETS THE KNEES UP! Al crashes down onto them stomach-first and falls to the mat in pain, and Jerry wastes no time in picking him up, grabbing him in an Inverted Facelock...

...AND HITS THE SAVING GRACE!

"And the Saving Grace connects big time! Second time's the charm for Jerry!" Church said.

"Al..." Sarge began.

Jerry hooks the leg.

1...

...

2...

...

Al kicks out at 2.87!

"You Just Got...Aw fudge pops!" Sarge cursed.

Jerry looked stunned at the kick-out and so did Tom at ringside. Jerry scowled before picking him up, and hooked him up. He lifted him up for the Mouse Trap...

...but Al suddenly fell forward and threw Jerry off of him! Jerry rolled to his feet and ran at Al...and gets hit with the second Capo Kick of the match! Jerry fell to his knees before standing up doubled over in a daze, and Al bounced off the ropes and gave the mouse a Throwback! Jerry bounced off the mat onto his back! Al then sized up Jerry and nailed a Standing Shooting Star Press on him, and hooked the leg!

"Al's got the cover off the Shooting Star! This could be it!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

"Obviously, it is not! Stop being an idiot, dirty Blue and realize that Jerry's winning this!" Sarge stated.

Al dragged Jerry over to the nearest corner before climbing up there with his back turned to Jerry. Al stood on top for a Moonsault, but Jerry suddenly got up and grabbed Al, pulling him off the top and down to the mat below! Al held his head in pain before finding himself picked up by Jerry, who nails a Double Underhook Suplex on him...

...but Jerry held onto the arms of Al and stood up with him into, and nails a second Double Underhook Suplex...

...and Jerry continues to hold onto Al, stands up...AND HIT A THIRD UNDERHOOK SUPLEX!

"Man, a TRIFECTA of Butterfly Suplexes! That's not something you see every day!" Church said.

"Ah, beautiful to see a master of Non-Stop Violence at work like this!" Sarge stated.

Jerry hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

AL KICKS OUT!

Jerry was starting to get very frustrated and picked up the alchemist, and tried to hook him up for the Mouse Trap. Al however, fought out of it and pushed Jerry into the ropes. Jerry bounced off the ropes and ducked a Roundhouse Kick from Al, and when the alchemist turned around, Jerry caught him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Jerry backed up and waited as Al got back to his feet, and ran at him...

...Al avoided the Knee Smash! Jerry turned around...and got an Enziguri to the skull! Jerry was left dazed on his feet, and Al quickly got back up and nailed a SECOND Enziguri to the skull of Jerry! Jerry fell to the mat on his back, and Al quickly climbed the corner. He stood on top and sized up Jerry...

...AND HITS THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS!

"And Al hits an AMAZING Shooting Star Press on Jerry!" Church exclaimed. "This could be it!"

"No, it can't be! Not like this!" Sarge retorted.

Tom saw the whole thing go down, and realizing he needed to act quickly ran around the ring to the side of it Al and Jerry were close at...

...AND GOT AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE FROM ED FOR HIS TROUBLES!

"Tom just got his head taken off by Ed!" Church exclaimed. "Ed isn't going to let Tom get in the way of this match!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sarge shouted.

Al hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And that's ballgame people!" Church stated.

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Here is your winner, Alphonse Elric!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Al got off of Jerry and celebrated his victory before the ref raised his hand to indicate his win. Ed clenched his fists tightly with a smirk on his face as he realized the implications of this victory. Al got onto the turnbuckle, and raised his hands in triumph before he and his brother looked over to Tails and Knuckles, who were still on the stage and had smirks on their faces.

"Al has managed to knock off Jerry, and you know what that means!" Church stated. "Next week, Tails and Knuckles will defend the World Tag Team Titles against the Elrics in what is sure to be an amazing match!"

"No! No! No!" Sarge chanted. "This can't be happening! Those Elrics shouldn't be getting the title shot first! They shouldn't! Stop making this such a crazy world, you damn Elrics!"

"Sarge, PLEASE stop complaining about this. It won't do a damn thing." Church stated. "Get over it, and deal with it. Team 2D still have a Tag Title shot of their own regardless!"

Al exited the ring and walked up the ramp with Ed until they came face-to-face with the Tag Team Champions. Tails and Knuckles continued to smirk before raising their titles high into the air, signifying they weren't going to let them go without a fight. Meanwhile, Tom slid into the ring with Jerry and the two came to, looking at the scene on the stage before them. Angry scowls appeared on their faces as Tom bashed the mat with his fist, and Jerry just glared at the two teams on the stage.

"Next week is going to have one hell of a title match, but man, Team 2D is PISSED!" Church stated. "Things have just not been going their way as of late!"

"This is one of the best tag teams in damn history, dirty Blue, and those Elrics are just getting in their damn way!" Sarge stated. "Screw those Elrics to hell!"

"It was once thought that Team 2D had the number of the Elrics, but could the Elrics now have the number of Team 2D?" Church questioned. "The Tag Team Division is certainly heating up for the next few weeks!"

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Survival Games 2002_ **

**_The First UCA Elimination Chamber_ **

"With Survival Games just around the corner in 2002, I wanted to do something big to make this edition one of the biggest ever." Force stated. "I wanted to make it an event that everyone would remember, and I as was trying to think of something, I heard about WWE looking to debut a new match-type contest around the same time. I loved the concept, and wanted to use it. So I went to Vince and WWE, talked with them a bit...and they allowed me to also use the match as well for Survival Games, just a week after their Survivor Series. And thus, we had ourselves the first UCA Elimination Chamber, and man what a line-up that match had...

_Clips were shown of the six men who competed in the first UCA Elimination Chamber: Jeccht stood in his chamber pod with his arrogant smirk on his face; Sephiroth stood in the middle of the ring with lights darkened and looking out to the crowd ominously; Red entered the chamber with a sense of awe yet determination; Sonic stood on the turnbuckle with the UCA World Title raised high with one hand; Jackie Chan looked around the chamber he was in with a sense of apprehension; Blue stood outside the chamber and looked at it with narrowed, intense eyes._

_"These six men are about to go straight into the devil bull pit!" Mickey shouted. "These six men are about to go straight to hell inside the Elimination Chamber! There's no telling what will happen here tonight!"_

"Jecht, Sephiroth, Red, Sonic, Jackie Chan, and Blue." Force listed off. "These were the six men who were the first in UCA to delve into the Elimination Chamber, all for Sonic's World Title. And man, that was just brutaility..."

"I remember that match very vividly." Sonic stated. "It was a match that took a toll on every single one of our bodies. I mean, the hell I went through was so unreal. What we did to each other in that Chamber on that night really was on par with the Chamber Matches in WWE at the time..."

_Blue stood on the steel grating and grabbed Jackie Chan, who stood in the ring, and tried to Suplex him over the ropes and onto the steel. Jackie refused to be lifted though, and after several attempts, Jackie suddenly broke free and nailed a vicious Roundhouse Kick to Blue's skull, causing him to back up and fall to his knees. Jackie readied himself with the ropes as he waited for Blue to get up. Once he did, Jackie leaped onto the ropes and springboarded off them..._

_...but Blue moved out of the way! Jackie suddenly latched onto the chain wall though, ala' Spiderman, much to the shock of everyone! He waited for Blue to turn around to face him, and backflipped off the chain wall...AND NAILED A REVERSE DDT ON THE STEEL FLOOR!_

_..._

_Jecht stomped on Red as he sat against the chain wall with great viciousness, an arrogant smirk on his face the whole time. After a few more stomps, Jecht bounced off the ropes towards Red for a final blow, but Red suddenly Drop Toe Holds him into the chain wall face-first! With Jecht dazed, Red picked up Jecht, and hooked him up for the Poke-Flow on the steel, but Blue suddenly came in and tackled Red down, forcing him to let go of Jecht. Blue picked up Red, but Red suddenly kicked Blue and threw him face-first into the chain wall. Red turned his attention back to Jecht, but was grabbed by him and thrown against the plexigalss of a pod! Red leaned against it in pain..._

_...AND JECHT JECHT KICKS (Brogue Kick) RED THROUGH THE PLEXIGLASS!_

_.._

_Sephiroth placed Sonic between his legs and lifted him up for the One-Winged Massacre (Sit-Out Crucifix Powerbomb), but Sonic slipped out of it and landed behind Sephiroth. The angel turned around, and got dealt repeated kicks to the thigh from the blue hedgehog. Sonic followed it up with a Dropkick to the chest, sending Sephiroth down to the mat, and then got on the apron. He measured up Sephiroth as he got up, and then springboarded off the ropes to him, wrapped his legs around his head..._

_...Sephiroth caught him on his shoulders! Sonic flailed around helplessly as Sephiroth ran towards the ropes...AND POWERBOMBED SONIC OVER THEM ONTO THE STEEL GRATING!_

_..._

_Clips of the match were shown rapidly: Sephiroth chokeslamming Red, Sonic Spearing Sephiroth into chain wall, Jackie Chan hitting a Spinning Wheel Kick on Jecht, Red hitting a Diving Clothesline on Blue, Blue pushing Jackie Chan off the turnbuckle and onto the steel, and Jecht hitting a Running Powerslam on Sonic._

_"I can't believe what we are seeing here! This is absolute destruction!" Mickey shouted. "It's a freakin' demolition derby in there! And these men are killing each other all for the World Title!"_

"Brutal, bloody, vicious, barbaric...all these words describe UCA's first-ever Chamber Match." Sonic stated. "Hell, I'm pretty sure my career was shortened because of what I went through in that match. There was nothing we weren't willing to do to walk out as the World Champion."

"Every man in that match wanted to be World Champion so badly, but of course, they were eliminated one-by-one, until one two were left..." Force stated.

_Jecht sized up Jackie Chan as he slowly stood up near the corner, and ran forward for a Jecht Kick, but Chan ducked it! Jecht turned around, and got a Dropkick to the knee! He fell to his knees, and Chan immediately knocked Jecht out with a Chan Special (Buzzaw Kick)! Jecht was lied out on the mat and Chan stood over him, and suddenly looked up at the pod before him. The crowd suddenly cheered loudly, begging for Chan to go for what they were thinking! Chan looked out to the raucous crowd, and gulped audibly before reluctantly climbing up the corner, and then up to the very top of the pod! He stood on top with the crowd going crazy, looking down at Jecht and said "Bad day!"..._

_...AND HITS A DIVING LEG DROP OFF THE TOP OF THE POD! The crowd is going crazy as Jackie Chan holds his tailbone in pain before draping an over Jecht!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Sephiroth grabbed Jackie by the throat and lifted him up, but Jackie caught him with a DDT! Sephiroth was laid out as Jackie stood up, and looked up at a pod. Feeling a sense of bravery and risk-taking overatke him, Jackie climbed the corner and then up to the very top of the pod much to the crowd's approval! Jackie crouched on top of the pod..._

_...when Sephiroth suddenly sat up! He quickly stood up and climbed the corner at a fast pace, stunning Jackie! This caused Jackie to be unable to stop Sephiroth from grabbing his throat from the top turnbuckle, and giving him a dark smirk..._

_...BEFORE HITTING A MASAMUNE SLAM (Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster) OFF THE TOP OF THE POD! Jackie was motionless before Sephiroth turned him over and covered him!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Sonic stood over Sephiroth as he was one his knees, panting like crazy before bouncing off the ropes...and into Sephiroth's hand! Sephiroth hits a Chokeslam on Sonic! Sephiroth picks up Sonic, and sets him up once more for the One-Winged Massacre...but Blue suddenly grabs Sephiroth from behind and hits the Kanto Strike (Inverted Suplex Stunner) on him! Sephiroth stands up in a daze before being picked up by Red on his shoulders, and gets nailed with a Journey Through Kanto! Sephiroth stumbles up to his feet, and Sonic suddenly shoots up to his feet, and lifts Sephiroth up..._

_...AND HITS A SONIC DRIVER! Sonic hooks the leg!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Red and Sonic traded blows in the middle of the ring before Red started to gain the upper hand in the fight and bounces off the ropes to hit a hard clothesline! He picks up Sonic onto his shoulders for a Journey Through Kanto, but Sonic squirms in his grip, and suddenly pushes himself off Red's shoulder, and hits a Homing Attack! Sonic stalked Red as he slowly stood up, and lifted him up onto his shoulders, turned around..._

_...BLUE SLAMS A PIECE OF PLEXIGLASS OVER SONIC'S SKULL! The crowd gasps as Sonic drops Red and stands in a limp fashion, before finding his arms hooked by Blue..._

_...AND GETS DROPPED WITH A SHELL SHOCK DDT! Blue tightly hooks both legs!_

_1...2...3!_

_"MY GOD! SONIC'S ELIMINATED! THE WORLD CHAMP'S GONE!" Mickey shouted. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_

_"WE'RE NOW GUARANTEED TO HAVE A NEW WORLD CHAMPION!" Pete shouted. "AND IT'S DOWN TO THE LONG-TIME RIVALS, RED AND BLUE!"_

_"A MEMORABLE RIVALRY IS REIGNITING BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!" Mickey exclaimed. "WHO WILL WALK OUT THE WORLD CHAMPION?!"_

"It came down to Red and Blue, and it was another epic chapter in their long-standing rivalry." Force remarked. "It was the first time since 2000 that they were fighting one-on-one, so the atmosphere was absolutely electric for their battle. And those two really tore at each other inside that Chamber, very brutal stuff in the Final Two. But it came to an end with this..."

_Blue kicked Red in the gut, set him up, and lifted him for a Powerbomb, but Red rolled through with a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Blue kicks out! Both scrambled to their feet and Red ducked a clothesline from Blue, and caught him with a Flapjack as he turned around! With blood pouring down both of their faces, Red stalked Blue as he slowly got up, and then hooked him up back-to-back..._

_...BLUE CATCHES HIM WITH A LOW BLOW BACK KICK! The crowd booed viciously as Red let go of Blue in pain, and Blue turned him around, hooked him up...AND HIT A SHELL SHOCK DDT!_

_"DAMMIT! Blue just nailed Red low, and hit the Shell Shock DDT! He's going to steal this victory!" Mickey shouted._

_"No DQs, motherfucker, and Blue FINALLY beat Red! Finally, he regains the World Title!" Pete exclaimed._

_Blue pinned Red!_

_1...2...RED KICKS OUT!_

_"NO! BLUE DID NOT BEAT! RED KICKS OUT!" Mickey shouted. "RED STILL LIVES IN THIS CHAMBER!"  
_

_Blue was stunned, which was soon followed by a cry of great anger from him. He stood up in a furious manner before catching sight of the piece of plexiglass from earlier and picked it up. With a snarl, Blue sized up Red as the Pokemon Master gingerly made his way to his feet. Once he was up, Blue swung the plexiglass..._

_...and Red ducked the swing! Blue stumbled forward before turning around...AND GETS HIT WITH A VAN DAMINATOR FROM RED, SENDING THE PLEXIGLASS INTO HIS FACE! Blue is laid out on the mat as Red crawls to the plexiglass and sets it down on the mat before picking up Blue, hooked him up..._

_...RED HITS THE POKE-FLOW ON THE PLEXIGLASS!_

_"POKE-FLOW! POKE-FLOW! RED HITS IT ON THE PLEXIGLASS! THE COVER!" Mickey shouted._

_1...2...3!_

_Red let go of Blue's leg and lied across him in pure exhaustion as the crowd went thunderous with cheers in the arena, the victory slowly registering as he weakly raised a fist in the air._

_"Here is your winner of the UCA Elimination Chamber, and NEEEEEWWWWW UCA World Champion, REEEEEDDDDDD!"_

_"RED HAS DONE IT! RED HAS PULLED IT OFF! RED HAS MADE HISTORY!" Mickey shouted. "RED HAS WON THE FIRST UCA CHAMBER, AND AFTER NEARLY A YEAR, RED IS ONCE AGAIN LIVING HIS DREAM AS THE WORLD CHAMPION!"_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! RED HAS REACHED THE MOUNTAINTOP FOR THE THIRD TIME!" Pete shouted. "I THOUGHT BLUE HAD IT, I THOUGHT HE HAD IT! BUT DAMMIT, RED IS THE CHAMPION!"_

"It was disappointing to see myself lose the World Title to Red, but it was no doubt a historic and memorable moment." Sonic admitted. "And it certainly went a long way to eventually establishing Red as "The Man" of UCA in the future. And despite my loss, and despite the hell I went through, I was proud to have taken part in UCA's first Elimination Chamber, especially when it was as good as it was."

"Survival Games 2002 really set the bar for future UCA Elimination Chamber Matches, no doubt." Force stated. "It's the standard for Chamber Matches, and it's been very hard to top. Hell, some say that the original is STILL the best UCA Chamber Match to this day. All six men went all out in this chamber, and it produced one of the most memorable matches in the history of the company."

_The final shot is of Red standing in middle of the ring inside the chamber with the World Title raised high with one hand, blood pouring down his face and a weak, but happy smile on his face as his confetti poured from the ceiling._

* * *

_A/N: YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THE UCA CHAPTER! So for the slow update this time around, loyal fans of UCA, but I've been held back by lack of motivation and inspiration, college work, and of course, playing the AWESOME new Tomb Raider game. But, I would not be denied in bringing this chapter to you all, and here it is! I hope that this chapter as really worth the wait for you all. I really don't want my fans feeling dissatisfied with my work. T_T I gave it my all for this, so I hope you all enjoy this._

_If you have any ideas and suggestions for storylines and rivalries or UCA Rewinds, let me know via PM and I will consider it at the least. Until next time, my loyal readers, leave a review! Reviews are very much appreciated, my friends!_


	18. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 5 Part 3

_**A/N: I have decided that this chapter takes places BEFORE the Timmy/Aries and Ben/Itachi matches at Best in the World! Minor it may be, but it works for my purpose for a promo later on in the chapter. Just letting you all know.** _

* * *

_**Universal Character Association: Week 5** _

* * *

The camera showed the interview area backstage, and we see Tucker there with a mic in hand, and also holding his head slightly.

"Goddamn, Tifa punches like hell..." Tucker groaned, referencing the knockout from last night. "Ugh, and instead of following up that interview with another piece of hot ass, I got to interview...this guy..."

As soon as Tucker said that, Senji came onto the screen with Hardcore Title over his shoulder and a frown on the face as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Dammit, why does management hate me?" Tucker complained.

"Is there a problem with interviewing me, you armored bastard?" Senji questioned dangerously.

Tucker gulped in fear. "No, no, no!" He said defensively. "Not a damn thing wrong with interviewing you. Nothing at all. So um...last night didn't go the way you wanted to. You were riding a wave of momentum for the past month, having two successful title defenses as Hardcore Champion, and going through a Flame classic with Red. But you ended up being one of the eleven Bowser would single-handedly eliminate from the Rumble itself. Just 24 hours removed from the event, how are you feeling Champ?"

"Well...I got to say, it sucked getting eliminated like that." Senji admitted with a frown. "I honestly thought I was going to win the whole deal. I had so much going for me heading into that match, I'm a big time rising star. I felt like the Royal Rumble was going to be MY moment, the time for me to take that top spot and add the World Heavyweight Title to my collection of titles. I thought I was going to show that even a Deadman like me could reach the top...but instead, I get eliminated by the damn giant turtle, Bowser. And kaput, there goes my dreams of headlining Final Clash this year." Senji sighed, but then developed a small grin. "But you know what, I'm not going to mope about it like a whiny kid. You win some, you lose some. What matters is that you keep fighting no matter what, and hey, it wasn't all bad. I last nearly twenty minutes in the Rumble, and that's impressive in it's own right. I had a good performance taking on all kinds of wrestlers in a massive free-for-all, showed what I am made of, and I got a pretty fun fight out of it all. So there are some pluses in all of this. But you know what my FAVORITE moment of mine was in the Rumble?"

"Uhhhhhh...no." Tucker said, a bit nervous. "What could be your favorite moment in the entire Rumble?"

Senji just grinned wildly. "...Eliminating the cocky-ass Ben Tennyson myself! I mean seriously, it was a JOY kicking his ass out of the Rumble and dashing his dreams! I can't stand the guy! In CCW, he's a complete and utter, perverted, heartless, and conceited jackass, and here in UCA, he actually believes the crowd loves him for the shit he does when obviously they hate his guts! He calls himself a hero for the acts he's done in his show, but he's so damn far from it! I live in Deadman Wonderland, a place full of psychos and evil bastards, and there are people there that are heroes way more than Ben Tennyson ever could be! Tch, like I said, eliminating Ben Tennyson personally...my favorite moment that I was a part of in the Rumble of. Not often that you get the chance to stick it to Tennyson like that in any company."

"I see. Well, I can't blame ya for feeling that way. The guy can be unbearable." Tucker shrugged. "So what's next for you after all of this?"

"Well, for now, I am going to continue being the best damn Hardcore Champion I can be!" Senji proclaimed confidently. "There'll be other chances to get a shot at the World Title, and maybe they'll come sooner than I think. But until then, I'm going to continue showing why I am the future of hardcore wrestling. I've already had a badass reign with this title at five months right now, with some pretty damn awesome title defenses, and I'm going to continue making this title reign one of the best ever! Why? Because I love this title, and I will wear it proudly! When it's all said and done, the Crow will make his ultimate mark in hardcore wrestling...Dead-Center."

Senji then walked away from the interview area as Tucker watched him. Tucker just shrugged. "Crazy-ass bastard. I don't think there is anyone besides him that would..."

Tucker trailed off when he caught sight of someone coming into view, and that person was...

...

...

... _Ben Tennyson,_ holding his head in pain from the chair shot he was dealt earlier. He looked off in the direction that Senji walked away in with an unreadable expression on his face. Tucker looked a bit uncomfortable in Ben's presence, and was about to say something when Ben just narrowed his eyes and walked away from the scene without a word said.

"Ooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy...what the hell was that all about?" Tucker questioned.

* * *

"Well...Senji is not going to let his failure in the Rumble keep him down." Church said. "He's going to keep fighting like he always has, but..."

"...but I don't think Ben is fond of what Senji said if that look of his is any indication." Sarge stated.

"But come on, people say crap about Ben all the time, and he rarely even gives a damn about what's said in his messed up mind." Church noted. "No reason for what Senji said to be any different to him."

"Dammit...I'll have to concede that to you, dirtbag. Ben probably just had his attention caught by Senji's words before shrugging it off as usual." Sarge stated.

"Likely the case, Sarge. And now..." Church began.

**("Playing The Saint" by Digital Summer)**

"...now we are greeted by a women who somehow survived the odds!" Church finished.

The crowd booed loudly as Lightning came out onto the stage, Women's Title over her shoulder as she looked out to the crowd with her emotionless stare. She then turned her back to the crowd, and pointed her thumb to the RR symbol on the back of her jacket, earning louder boos from the crowd. She then made her way down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"Last night, this amazing RR member did the unthinkable, and DEFEATED two female veterans, two female legends in the business!" Sarge stated. "She defied all odds and gave the Rookie Revolution a HUGE victory to their name!"

"But that victory came after Tifa hit the Premium Heart on Peach, and Lightning threw Tifa out of the ring to get the pinfall!" Church noted. "So in essence, Lightning had to steal that victory!"

"A win's a win, dirtbag! Deal with it!" Sarge replied. "And anything went in that match, so you can't say shit about it! Suck it, dirty Blue! Oh, and looks like we're going to be hearing from the great Lightning herself!"

Lightning grabbed herself a mic and stared out to the booing crowd before speaking. "The Rookie Revolution stands tall. The Rookie Revolution stands strong. The Rookie Revolution stands proud and ready to take over Fiction Wrestling. Despite what all of you thought, despite what was unfair to me and my championship reign, I did the impossible and defeated Tifa and Peach to retain my Women's Title. I repeat: I defeated TWO UCA female legends at the same time to remain champion. And unlike the glory-hogging plumber, Mario, I didn't need to enlist the help of some giant turtle in order to win. No, I won ALL BY MYSELF. I won through pure skill, through pure talent, I won...because I am better than those two has-beens could ever hope to be any day. And my victory was a strong victory for the Rookie Revolution, and a huge blow to the spotlight-hogging veterans. And quite frankly, the Rookie Revolution will not allow itself to be stopped now. Timmy Turner has won the Toon Cruiserweight Title on Animated, Zoe made Reggie Rocket take a nap in CCW, the World's Toughest Tag Team defeated the legendary Digi-X, Jason retained his Intercontinental Title and broke the neck of Pit, Starforce and Taiki are punting in the skulls of the washed-up legends, the Revolution will defeat that damn Team Veteran at Best in the World...quite frankly, we are showing why we are stronger than we've ever been despite what some people may think, why we will win this war in the end. And as one of the Generals of this Revolution now, I help lead the Revolution alongside our great Commander-In-Chief, Souichi, to greatness. And believe me, as a General, I will maintain this Women's Title for the Revolution because...I am greater than any damn women in UCA today." The crowd booed loudly as Lightning just simply ignored them. "It's true. My championship reign has showed this to be true. My Royal Reckoning victory should leave no doubt in anyone's mind of how superior I am. I am more vicious than Gaz, I am more technical than Sally Acorn, I am more impactful Peach, I am more deserving than Hinata, I am more talented than Tifa...hell...not even that overrated, washed-up, arrogant Sailor Mars that's showing up on WCW: Showdown now could ever come close to me. Then again, she's just Sailor Moon's bitch, so anyone can be better than her."

"Oh that damn bitch!" Church shouted angrily as the crowd was livid for that comment. "How dare she disrespect UCA's greatest in-ring performer like that! That arrogant, self-entitled..!"

"You can boo me all you want, but you have no choice but to accept this as the truth." Lightning continued. "I am the UCA Women's Champion, and it is going to stay that way for a LONG time. You just can't stop the Rookie Revolution, not now or ever. And as our mighty group fells Team Veteran at Best in the World, I will continue to dominate this division, and prove why I am the best woman in the company. And the fact is that..."

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Lightning groaned before she turned to her head to the stage, where she saw Tifa Lockhart come out onto. The Final Fantasy girl had a disgusted frown on her face and a mic in hand as she stared down Lightning before making her way to the ring.

"YES! Thank God for Tifa!" Church cheered in relief. "I was seriously about to throw up from the garbage that I heard from Lightning!"

"The only garbage that's coming out is from your mouth, dirty Blue! Though should that really be a surprise!" Sarge stated. "Tifa's just being a sore loser, and now she wants to rain on Lightning's parade! Damn has-been..."

Tifa entered the ring as Lighting just shook her head in disgust before speaking. "You are really making it a habit of interrupting me these days, aren't you Tifa? Got nothing better to do? Is there a reason that you are even out here? Are you sore that I beat your ass last night and proved myself the true superior of us two? Or maybe you despise the fact that despite all your big words last week, I still beat you and proved those very words to be crap?! Face it Tifa, just face it dammit. Face the fact that I am the NEW premiere Final Fantasy girl of this business, and that you have no choice but to get out of my damn way. After all, it's been proven you can't even hold my bags with what I did to you last night."

The crowd "Ooooohhh'ed" at that last comment as Tifa continued to stare at Lightning with an unreadable expression for several more moments...

...

...

...

...

...before suddenly clapping slowly and methodically for Lightning.

"What the fuck?! Tifa...is CLAPPING for Lightning?! What alternate reality have we stepped into?!" Church exclaimed.

"None, dirty Blue, for Tifa has FINALLY realized the greatness of Lightning! About damn time!" Sarge laughed.

Lightning and the crowd looked shock at Tifa's actions before she suddenly spoke. "Congratulations, Lightning...congratulations. You did the unthinkable last night. You beat both me and Peach at the same time in a Triple Threat Match. You managed to defy the odds against you and retain your title. I know when to admit that I lost, and that my opponent won. Lightning Farron, you won against two legends, you won against two multiple-time Women's Champion, you won in grand style..."

Lightning grinned at Tifa seemingly giving into her better skills.

"...after you let me do the work of hitting Peach with the Premium Heart, and threw me out to take the pin on her yourself! Yes, what a GREAT show of skill that was! You really showed that you could win things decisively, you sure as hell as did! Man, the way you won was something that NO ONE ELSE could have ever hope to do! Seriously, congratulations are in order! You showed exactly who you are with what you did!"

Lighting's grin turned upside down at those words, realizing that Tifa's words turned to a very sarcastic tone until she suddenly began talking seriously.

"Look Lightning...you MAY have won last night, I cannot deny that...but here you are talking about your superior skill, being the best in UCA, that no one can match you...and you go and steal a victory right from under me after I do the work of knocking out Peach all by myself. Lightning, that ain't skill one bit. That's just being opportunistic. That...is called being a "Scourge," and quite frankly, ANYONE could have done what you done. In my view...you just got damn lucky. You were in the right place at the right time, and that DOESN'T warrant you disrespecting all the great females in the back, as well as the greatest UCA in-ring performer ever, who you couldn't even hope to lace the boots of!"

"So typical! So damn typical!" Lightning shouted into her mic. "I win, and here you are, you veteran has-been, trying to demean my victory, trying to crap all over it to make yourself seem better than you actually are! But in the end, I WON! No matter how much you criticize the way I won, I was the one who was victorious and am standing as the UCA Women's Champion! This title here shows that I am the best, no matter what you try to say otherwise, spotlight-hogging bitch! You said you were going to take the Women's Title from me, and you FAILED! I took your damn 'Pipebomb' from last week, and stomped it into the ground, and I proved that I am indeed better than you!"

"...Did you really? Did you really do all of that?" Tifa questioned. "Because like I said...you threw me out of the ring after I did the damage and stole the pin yourself. And what's more...you DIDN'T pin me. You didn't pin me, and take the title of premiere Final Fantasy girl from me! No, you just stole a victory by the ends of your hair and escaped with your title! So you DIDN'T stomp my "Pipebomb" and stomp it into the ground, and you DIDN'T prove that you were better than me, not by a long shot! But know this...this thing between us...it ain't over us between us, not by a long shot. And when I..."

"Oh wait, let me guess, you want ANOTHER title shot don't you?!" Lightning questioned. "You want to use the logic that because you weren't pinned yourself in the match and I 'stole' the victory form you, that you should be HANDED another shot at MY title! So damn typical! Just like that Gary Oak on Animated, wanting to be handed shot after shot with no work involved! Well let me tell you something, Tifa Lockhart: you AREN'T going to get another title shot from me! ESPECIALLY when it's handed to you by management!"

Tifa just shook her head at what Lightning said before speaking. "Lightning...Lightning...Lightning...so quick to assume...you don't know me at all. I DON'T want to be handed a Women's Title shot. I WANT another one, but I don't want to be handed one. No, I want to EARN another title shot, to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that I deserve the shot and wasn't given it by anyone! Now, I don't know when I'll get another title shot! It could be at Last Stand, Final Clash, Revenge of the Fallen, Summer Brawl...1 month, 2 months, 4 months, 6 months, hell maybe it will even be a YEAR before I get another shot, but I will get another shot no doubt. But no matter what, one thing I KNOW I will get is a match with you. A ONE-ON-ONE match with you, no third parties involved, no multi-man matches, just you and me facing off. And I don't even care if the title won't be on the line, because I just want to face you. And WHEN we do face off one-on-one finally...I am going to beat some damn respect into your skull, and show you the meaning of hard work...the PAINFUL way. And in case you don't know what that means, here's a shortened version:... **I will knock you the hell out!** "

The crowd exploded into loud cheers at the proclamation as Lightning just narrowed her eyes at the Final Fantasy VII girl, and they got into each other faces and stared off until then...

"Wow...lots of confrontations happening tonight, am I right?" The girls and crowd turned to see Force on the titantron, who gave out a long sigh. "And it's also been a night where I have been VERY busy. Hell, the crowd here probably knows how much I've been making matches today, haven't they?" Force chuckled, and even garnered a few laughs from the crowd. "Well, in any case, I watched the two of you argue, and I've been thinking about an idea for the Women's Title the whole night. See, we're heading into Final Clash no doubt, and only one PPV remains before that event, and that is Last Stand. And I know for a FACT that every female in the back wants to be the one who heads into our grand stage as the Women's Champion and defend it there. It's something that the women in UCA desire so damn much, because they know it would be their chance to shine. And well...I look at the Elimination Chamber match for the World Title...and I think that since the Women's Title is practically the richest prize for the women...I feel like this title should ALSO be put in a state of uncertainty as well..."

Lightning didn't like where he was going with this. "Force...what the hell are you planning?" Lightning asked.

"At Last Stand, the Women's Championship will be up for grabs...

...

...

...

... _in a Six-Pack Challenge!"_ Force announced.

"HOLY CRAP!" Church shouted.

The crowd cheered wildly as Lighting was livid. "ARE YOU BULLSHITTING ME?! First you make me defend my title in a Triple Threat, and now you go for a freakin' Six-Pack Challenge! Are you trying to screw me out of my title, you damn fox?!"

"Not at all. I'm just adding some excitement to the Path to Final Clash." Force stated. "And if you are good as you say, you'll be able to retain your title like you did at Royal Reckoning. And in fact, I already have named one of your challengers for the title. And that would be-"

"Oh, it's freakin' Tifa isn't?!" Lightning exclaimed, glaring at Tifa for a moment before going back to Force. "I should have known! You are handing her the title shot because of things supposedly went down last night! How damn typical! I'm not surprised! Seems like the little fox is bi-"

"Lightning, you REALLY need to learn not to interrupt me." Force cut in with a frown. "If you had learned, then you would have learned that I am NOT naming Tifa one of the five challengers. No, no matter what happened last night, she will have to earn her way into the Six-Pack Challenge like everyone else. But this woman I am naming as a challenger...I believe she has EARNED a Women's Title shot with her performances in the past few weeks, and with her victories, it's only natural for me to put her in this match at Last Stand."

"Well...who is it then? I rather NOT be kept in the dark." Lightning asked impatiently.

"Well, the challenger is-" Force began, but stopped as he noticed something and chuckled. "Oh boy...I didn't expect her to do that so quickly...Lightning, just so you know...don't turn around."

Lightning was confused at Force's words...

...

...

...

...

...UNTIL SHE WAS TURNED AROUND BY KIVA AND HIT WITH AN XLR!

"IT'S KIVA! Kiva Andru just snuck behind the Women's Champ and jacked her jaw with an XLR!" Church stated.

"That damn coward from the future! How dare she do that to a General of the Revolution! Why would she..." Sarge wondered.

"She's the challenger! She's the woman Force has named as one of the five challengers!" Church realized. "And Kiva just sent a damn message to the Champ!"

Lighting was sent flying out of the ring through the ropes from the impact and landed on the ground, holding her jaw in immense pain. Kiva took a knee as she looked down at Lightning on the outside from the ring before turning her attention to Tifa still in the ring. The two stared at each other before giving each other a nod of acknowledgement and respect before Kiva grabbed the Women's Title on the mat and got out of the ring, holding the title over Lightning before placing it next to her and making her way up the ramp and to the back.

"Wow...now that's a statement made if I've ever seen one." Force said. "And Tifa, stay there in that ring right now! Why? Because let's just say...you will have a chance to earn a Women's Title shot. Right here, right now, you will compete in a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match against...this woman..."

Tifa grinned as Force disappeared on the Titantron, and she waited in the ring as a ref came down to the ring for the upcoming match, and then...

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd booed as Mandy came out onto the stage, her signature emotionless expression on her face as she stared down Tifa in the ring before making her way down the ramp. She reached Lightning who still was down on the outside from the XLR before entering the ring, purpose in her step.

"The following is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Endsville, weighing in at 119 lbs., Mandy!"

"Oh boy...Tifa's going to have her hands full here!" Church stated. "Mandy is one tough chick on any normal day, but she's been in a foul mood ever since getting pinned by Kiva last week."

"And Mandy in a foul mood is a recipe for total destruction!" Sarge said. "And forunately for all Reds in attendance, Tifa shall be caught in said destruction! Get your camcorders ready!"

"Ummmm, Sarge...you CAN'T count out Tifa, for if you do...prepare to be knocked out until say...next year?" Church quipped.

Tifa and Mandy stood in opposite corners until the ref rang the bell and they slowly met each other in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie-up. The two struggled against each other for awhile before Mandy pushed her into the corner. She held against it as the ref counted, and Mandy slowly released the lock-up. Suddenly, Mandy nailed a VICIOUS cheap shot to Tfa's jaw, prompting boos, as Mandy began to unleash a barrage of fists on Tifa, forcing her down in the corner until the ref pulled her away. He scolded Mandy before she shrugged him off and went back to Tifa. But the Final Fantasy girl suddenly grabbed Mandy and threw her into the corner, and began nailing her with repeated punches to loud cheers. Tifa then whipped Mandy into the opposite corner, and then ran at full speed at her and nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash on Mandy in the corner. She pulled Mandy out of it and nailed a Body Slam on her before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Rolling Senton.

"Tifa's got the control in the early portion of the match, but things will no doubt change in a heartbeat!" Church said.

"Of course! Those in control early NEVER keep the control, so it's obvious Mandy will take down Tifa soon!" Sarge stated.

Tifa picked up Mandy and locked in a Wrist Lock before hitting a few Standing Shoulder Blocks on her before pulling her in for a Clothesline, but Mandy ducked it, and then caught Tifa with a Jawbreaker on her followed by a hard clothesline, knocking her down. She picked up Tifa and nailed a Gutwench Suplex on her followed by a Bionic Elbow. Mandy makes the cover. 1...2...Kick out! Mandy then locked her in a tight Waistlock and wrenched at her waist. Tifa slowly made her way to her feet and began to elbow Mandy in the side of the head to make her let go, but Mandy suddenly began to knee her in the repeatedly, stunning her then nailed a Saito Suplex on her. Mandy then grabbed Tifa and hit a freakin' Deadlift Dragon Suplex on her and bridged into a pin. 1...2...Kick out!

"Man, that's some strength on the part of Mandy! That evil little girl is stronger than she looks people!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and Mandy will definitely show why she just cannot be stopped! Hey wait! There's Lightning! She's still out here!" Sarge said.

Indeed, Lightning was still at ringside, leaning against the barricade, title over her shoulder and holding her jaw as she watched Mandy pick up Tifa and whipped her into a corner, and then nailed a hard Corner Clothesline on her. Tifa slumped in the corner as Mandy backed up, and then ran again at Tifa...

...Tifa moves out of the way! Mandy crashes into the corner and backs out of it as Tifa bounces off the ropes...AND HITS A SINGLE-LEG DROPKICK ON MANDY!

"Oh man, what a kick! I think Mandy may have lost a few teeth from that!" Church stated.

Mandy fell to the mat and stumbled up to her feet, where she was greeted with a Spinning Wheel Kick from Tifa. Tifa picked up Mandy and nailed a Single-Arm Underhook Suplex on her. The evil little girl rolled to the side of the ring and got up near the ropes, and Tifa clotheslined Mandy over the ropes to the floor. Tifa watched as Mandy struggled on the floor and sized up the girl as she stood up before running at and bouncing off the ropes...

...AND HITS A CORKSCREW SUICIDE DIVE!

"That Tifa just went sky high and nailed Mandy with a Corkscrew Dive! Explain to me again when Blues thought they could fly!" Sarge stated.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tifa stood up and raised a fist before picking up Mandy and throwing her back in the ring. She then got on the apron and climbed up the corner to the top. She waited as Mandy got up once more...

...and hits a Diving Clothesline on her! Tifa hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Mandy kicks out!

Tifa picked up Mandy and quickly nailed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on her. However, she held on to Mandy, lifted her up with herself, and nailed a second Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She held on once more and lifted Mandy back up, and tried for a third...

...but Mandy suddenly nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop on Tifa! The move stunned Lockhart, and allowed Mandy to hit a vicious STO on her. Mandy makes the cover!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out!

"Mandy's back in control just like that! This chick can surprise you with moves out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"Mandy's one smart cookie, and she can outwit and outwrestle Tifa any day!" Sarge stated.

Mandy stood up and began dropping elbows across the heart of Tifa relentlessly, and after the eighth elbow, Mandy leaped up and landed a Leg Drop across Tifa's throat. Mandy picked up Tifa, locked her in an Inverted Headlock...and hit an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker across her knee! She held on and hit a second one...and then a third one! Mandy then tried for a Neckbreaker Slam, but Tifa spun out of it and pushed Mandy into the ropes. Mandy bounced off them back to Tifa...

...and the Final Fantasy girl threw her into air, and caught her with a Powerbomb! Tifa then grabbed the legs, tied them up...

...AND LOCKS IN A CLOVERLEAF!

"Cloverleaf locked in! Cloverleaf locked in! Shades of the late Fiction Wrestling legend, Ted Kord!" Church stated.

"And fudgesicles, this is one painful ass submission! Mandy, find out a way out for the Reds! FOR THE REDS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mandy clawed at the mat in pain as Tifa tightened the hold as hard as she could. Mandy cried out in pure agony from the hold, but she shook her head in refusal when asked if she wanted to give up. She pulled at her hair, but when she saw that the ropes were close, she used all of her strength to drag herself to the ropes. Tifa pulled back on the legs as hard as she could trying to get her tap. Mandy reached out for the ropes...

...she came closer and closer to them...

...she was just inches away...

...Mandy grabs the ropes! The ref told Tifa that she had to break the hold, and Tifa was forced to let go of it. Mandy puled herself up using the ropes, and Tifa grabbed a hold of her. Mandy surprised her though with a European Upperc, staggering Tifa back a bit. Mandy went for a clothesline, but Tifa ducked it, and Mandy bounced off the ropes back to Tifa. The Final Fantasy girl lifted her up for a move, but Mandy used the momentum to land behind her. Tifa turned around, and was a caught with a Snap Powerslam from Mandy! Mandy hooks the leg!

1...

...

2..

...

Tifa kicks out!

"This is getting very heated right now! Fast and furious it starting to be what describes this!" Church said.

"And Mandy will remain fast and furious, while Tifa will become slow and sluggish as usual!" Sarge said.

Mandy stood up and went over to the corner, got on the apron, and began to climb the corner. She reached the top...but Tifa suddenly shot up to her feet and ran to the corner and quickly climbed it! Mandy was surprised by this action and Tifa lifted Mandy onto her shoulders...

...Tifa went for the Limit Break...

...Mandy suddenly began to elbow Tifa in the side of the head, dazing her. She maneuvered herself and grabbed Tifa's head...

...AND HIT A SUPER INVERTED DDT!

"HOLY CRAP! A Super Inverted DDT! That's something you don't see every day!" Church said.

"And Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

Tifa was laid out as Mandy turned her over and hooked the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah fudge pops!" Sarge cursed.

"Tifa ain't going down without a fight! She wants another shot at the Women's Title and she'll be damned if she lets it slip through her fingers!" Church said.

Mandy sat up stunned at the kickout before growling in frustration. She stood and picked up Tifa, deciding to end things, and lifted her onto her shoulders for the Reaper Scythe! She was about to spin her off, but Tifa suddenly got off and landed behind Mandy. The evil little girl turned around...

...AND DUCKED THE PREMIUM HEART! Tifa turned around and was kicked in the gut before being placed between Mandy's legs. Mandy lifted her onto her shoulders...but Tifa suddenly used the momentum to land on her feet in front of Mandy...

...and hits a VICIOUS Roundhouse Kick to Mandy's skull! Mandy fell to her knees completely stunned, and Tifa nailed a sudden Kneeling DDT!

"Tifa just PLANTS Mandy on her head! As if her skull needed anymore beatings!" Church said.

Tifa covers and hooks Mandy's leg!

1...

...

2...

...

MANDY KICKS OUT!

"But Mandy herself ain't going to let a bad stop her evilness!" Sarge stated.

Tifa picked up Mandy, but the evil little girl suddenly pulled her legs out from under her and dragged her to a corner. Mandy launched Tifa face-first into the turnbuckle, and the Final Fantasy girl backed out of the corner in a daze, before Mandy grabbed her and nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog on her! The cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Tifa kicks out!

Mandy dragged Tifa to the middle of the ring and pulled her up to her knees. She dealt the Final Fantasy girl several vicious rights to the skull, doing her best to daze her. Once satisfied, Mandy bounced off the ropes to Tifa...

...AND TIFA SHOOTS UP AND HITS THE POWERSOUL!

"POWERSOUL OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed. "Tifa hits her signature move! Victory may be near!"

"Oh no! Mandy, don't let her win! We can't have this has-been back in the title picture!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa stood to her feet and looked out to her feet before clenching her right hand into a fist, prompting a pop from the Mobian crowd. Tifa sized up the evil little girl as she slowly made her way to her feet near the ropes. Mandy turned around...

...

...

... _and Lighting grabs Mandy by the leg and pulls her out of the ring!_

"Hey! What the hell?! What is Lightning doing?!" Church exclaimed.

Tifa and the crowd looked surprised as Lightning glared at the Final Fantasy girl in the ring before looking at Mandy in front of her, who finally managed to get to her feet...

...

...

...

...

...AND CLOCKS HER WITH HER TITLE BELT!

"THE FUCK?! LIGHTNING JUST HIT MANDY WITH THE TITLE BELT!" Church exclaimed. "WAIT, THAT MEANS..."

Tifa looked on in shock as Lightning stood over Mandy with an emotionless expression on her face, but was broken out of her shock as the ref suddenly rang the bell.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winner by disqualification...Mandy!"

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd immediately booed Lightning straight to hell as Tifa realized what just happened and gained a look of anger on her face as Lightning simply walked up the ramp with title in hand.

"Oh that damn bitch!" Church cursed. "That bitch just got Tifa disqualified, and as a result, Mandy advances to the Six-Pack! It didn't matter how Mandy won as long as she won!"

"Hah, genius on Lightning's part! Get Mandy disqualified and make sure the has-been veteran doesn't get another shot!" Sarge laughed. "Great job Lightning! You make the Reds proud with your work!"

"This was a screw-over and you know it! Lightning wanted no part of Tifa at Last Stand, and she made damn sure of that with this bullshit!" Church stated.

Lightning stood on the ramp as she turned to face Tifa who was in the ring, glaring at Lightning with frustration and anger. Farron raised her title in the air with a hardened gaze at Lockhart, mouthing "No shot for you, bitch." All the while, Mandy laid on the floor outside of the ring, and if you looked closely, there was actually bit of satisfaction in her straight face.

"Well...Lightning may have screwed Tifa out of the Women's Title picture, but she is by no means out of the woods yet!" Church said.

"You are unfortunately right! She's got a Six-Pack Challenge at Last Stand, and that's WAY WORSE than a Triple Threat! I don't know if Lightning can get through this!" Sarge stated.

"Kiva and Mandy are in the Six-Pack challenge, and three more women will join the field! Lightning's title reign is in serious jeopardy come Last Stand!" Church stated.

* * *

_A shot of UCA doing its first show in 1990 is shown, with wrestlers like Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Link, and Ganondorf wrestling, and then shifts to the first-ever Final Clash with its very modest stage and small attendance at the time, and suddenly Force was shown speaking..._

_"This event...this Final Clash...it's going to be something the whole world will talk about one day...It's going to be an event you just can't take your eyes off of."_

_**Brace yourself  
** _ _**Brace yourself** _

_"Madeon" by Finale suddenly plays as the promo begins to play through clips of the Final Clashes over the years, showcasing it's evolution as it grows and grows as an event, and it began to show the moments of the event..._

_**Your last chance,  
** **Your last summer** _

_Red makes his way down the long Final Clash 2000 ramp..._

_**Your last dance,  
Beat to your own drummer** _

_Sailor Mars is on her knees on the ramp and holding her hands outas red pyro goes off extravagantly behind her at Final Clash 2004..._

**_Go out fighting,  
Go out young_ **

_Blue holds up his Universe Heavweight Title high in the middle of the ring at Final Clash 2006._

**_A flash of lightning,  
Eclipse the sun_ **

_D-Hedgeration X perform a series of crotch top to green "X" pyro at Final Clash 2010._

**_Brace yourself  
Brace yourself_ **

_Jak holds the Intercontinental Title high as he makes his way down the Final Clash 2007 ramp._

_**Brace yourself  
Brace yourself** _

_Mario holds up the World Heavyweight Title high at Final Clash 2012...and suddenly the Final Clash 2013 logo flashes across the screen!_

**_Brace yourself for the grand finale!_ **

**_FINAL CLASH 2013_ **

**_ARLINGTON, TEXAS. COWBOYS STADIUM._ **

**_2 MONTHS AWAY_ **

**_"PREPARE...FOR THE FINAL CLASH!"_ **

* * *

"Oh boy, we are a little over two months from UCA's biggest show and one of Fiction Wrestling's grandest stages: Final Clash!" Church said.

"Final Clash has grown from it's humble beginnings since 1990, and this year, it will take place in the Cowboys Stadium in Arlington!" Sarge stated.

"Over 100,000 people will fill the stadium in what may be record numbers in wrestling, and we already have one-half of the main event of Final Clash settled." Church pointed out.

"Yep, Matt Ishida will challenge for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship at Final Clash by virtue of his Royal Rumble win! As for who the champion will be, well..." Sarge trailed off.

"That question is up in the air more than ever for the next few weeks, as a slew of stars are out for the title! And up next...we start a path on determining who shall head to the Final Clash main event." Church said.

The bell rang a few times before the ring announcer spoke. "Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd let out thunderous boos that shook the arena as Mario slowly came out onto the stage, body still slightly wrapped up and the World Title on his shoulder. He did not have a scowl or an arrogant smirk, but a look of nervousness on his face. He looked out to the crowd for a bit before solemnly making his way down the ramp. He climbed up the steel steps and entered the ring and climbed up the corner, raising his title and shouting "Greatest Champion Ever" though with less vigo than usual.

"Last night, Mario pulled off an elaborate conspiracy in order to screw over Sonic and retain his World Title. However, that plan has BACKFIRED in the long-run and Mario now finds himself defending the title just a day after his Last Man Standing Match. And as you can see...Mario is not coming out with his usual swagger." Church said.

"Can you blame him?! This is so damn unfair to the great Red! No champion should ever be forced to defend a title just a day after what Mario went through! This is almost like screwing over Mario big time! Why must this is always happen to the Reds?" Sarge cried out in despair.

"Mario brought this all on himself with the plan that he created just so he could escape with his title, and now he is paying the price for it. And his opponent...is the worst opponent imaginable..." Church stated.

Mario got off the turnbuckle and waited for his opponent apprehensively as the crowd showered him in boos...

**("Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold)**

The crowd suddenly booed just as thunderously as before, if not LOUDER, as Bowser came out onto the stage with an evil smirk on his face. He chuckled at Mario in the ring before raising a fist high and then threw it down, triggering hellfire pyro on the sides of the stage. Bowser made his way down the ramp and then got on the apron, climbing over the ropes to enter the ring. He stared down Mario, who only held the World Title closely to his chest, and the Koopa King just chuckled evilly before raising a fist.

"This crowd is just HATING Bowser, maybe more than Mario, and I can't blame them! Bowser was the man who screwed Sonic out of the World Title! Hell, some say he was the one who beat Sonic instead of Mario! And it was all so he could get a World Title shot in the future! Well...he's getting it sooner than he expected." Church stated.

"Yes, Force has made this World Title match between Mario and Bowser happen tonight instead of Last Stand as a form of punishment to Mario! I love Bowser, but dammit, this is so damn unfair with the condition he's in! It's like climbing three mountains with his situation!" Sarge stated.

"Bowser doesn't give a damn what this crowd thinks, he's hungry, he's determined, and he wants the World Title bad! And he's more than willing to beat the snot out of the guy who has always humiliated in the Mushroom Kingdom to do so." Church stated.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 403 lbs., "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!

The crowd gave off the thunderous boos as Bowser raised his fist once more, smirking at Mario the whole time.

"And his opponent, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 235 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

Mario raised his title high as the crowd gave him the same thunderous boos, but it was not with great confidence.

"Well...the crowd doesn't seem to like either men in this match, so it seems for them, they don't win no matter who ends up as champion. Can't blame them knowing this is Mobotropolis..." Church said.

The ref asked for the title from Mario, but the plumber only held the title in his hands, looking at it longingly for several seconds. The ref got a bit impatient and asked once more for the title. Mario looked at the ref before back at his title once more, and kisses it before handing it to the ref, who held it high for all to see.

"Mario...may have just kissed the World Title for the last time." Church said.

The ref handed the title to ringside and once he made sure everything was ready, he rang the bell to start the match. Bowser wasted no time advancing on the plumber, and Mario backed up into a corner. With Mario cornered, Bowser made to grab him, but Mario slipped out of the corner before he could, and when Bowser turned around, Mario laid in a few rights before being pushed away by Bowser. Bowser once again made his way towards Mario, but the plumber slipped away and hit a few more fists before backing away. Bowser was getting very annoyed as Mario kept moving around the ring, hoping to avoid Bowser's grasp and not get throttled. Bowser once again lunged for Mario, and AGAIN, Mario dodges him and throws a right...but Bowser catches it! Mario is left stunned, before getting an UPPERCUT from Bowser! The plumber rolls out of the ring and looks at Bowser in shock!

"Man, that uppercut was vicious! Mario's trying to avoid Bowser as best he can, but Bowser's not going to let that happen!" Church stated.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, Mario is in a BAD way right now! I don't know how he can survive this!" Sarge admitted.

Bowser chuckled evilly as the ref implored for Mario to get back into the ring. Mario looked reluctant, but slowly, yet nervously, climbed up the steps and entered the ring. Once in, Bowser made his way to Mario and backed him into a corner. Mario panicked and told the ref to get Bowser away and do his job. Bowser had a hold of Mario, but the ref told him to let go and to back up. Growling, Bowser let go and backed up, but when he did, Mario shot out and landed a cheap shot on Bowser! Mario then began laying a barrage of fists on the Koopa King, trying to daze him. Mario bounced off the ropes, and hit a clothesline...but Bowser still stood! Frustrated, Mario bounced off the ropes again and hit another clothesline...and Bowser STILL stood! Now panicking, Mario tried for it a third time...and ran into a Big Boot from Bowser!

"Mario went to the well one too many times, and he got a foot to the jaw for it!" Church said.

"Oh man, the whole reality of the situation is affecting the great Mario's skill in this match!" Sarge proclaimed.

Bowser smirked before picking up Mario and landing a Pendulum Backbreaker. Mario screamed in immense pain due to his wounds from last night that had not fully healed, but Bowser held on to Mario. He stood up once more, and landed another Pendulum Backbreaker. Mario cried out in pain again, and Bowser STILL held onto Mario. Bowser stood up, and this time nailed a Sidewalk Slam on Mario! Bowser hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Mario kicks out! Bowser turned Mario over onto his back, and landed hard Elbow Drop across the back! Mario screamed in pain, and Bowser delivered four more Elbow Drops across the back before landing a Leg Drop across it as well! Bowser picked up Mario, and with all his might whipped him into corner! Mario hit the corner hard back-first, and staggered out of it in immense pain...

...and into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Bowser! Bowser with the cover!

1...

2...

Mario kicks out!

"Bowser is just DOMINATING right now! This monster is taking full advantage of Mario's weakened state with no remorse whatsoever!" Church said.

"Bowser screwing over Sonic for Mario was just business for Mario, and he is ENJOYING delivering pain that he felt he has owed Mario for so long!" Sarge stated.

Bowser stood over Mario and grabbed the plumber's head, and slammed it onto the canvas hard! Bowser repeated this action three times before yelling at Mario "How does that feel?! It'll only a be a fraction of how you feel when I'm champion!" Bowser picked up Mario to his feet with ease and whipped him into the corner once more. With a smug grin, Bowser ran full speed at Mario...

...but Mario suddenly Dropkicked Bowser in the knee, causing him to crash face-first into the second turnbuckle.

"Oh man, Mario with a counter out of nowhere! Bowser eats a face full of turnbuckle!" Church said.

"And there's the resiliance of Mario at work! How great it is to see! Mario now has a chance to do something!" Sarge said.

Mario managed to get up and saw Bowser down near the corner on a knee, and he quickly backed up to the opposite corner, before running full speed...

...and hits a Cannonball on Bowser in the corner! Mario gritted his teeth in pain from doing the move while Bowser fell to the mat and tried to get up. Mario managed to get to his feet as Bowser was all on fours, and Mario began driving his knee over and over again into Bowser's skull before backing up...

...and hits a Running Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Mario covers!

1...

2...

Bowser kicks out with authority!

"Mario's actually gaining some momentum here! This is surreal!" Church said.

"Well he's the Greatest Champion Ever, dirtbag! Don't be so surprised!" Sarge said.

Mario mounted Bowser and began laying in vicious rights to Bowser's skull, hoping to keep the big man down. Mario got up off of Bowser and landed a Jumping Knee Drop on the skull of Bowser. Mario got onto the second turnbuckle, and waited for Bowser to his knees, and dived off...

...Bowser caught Mario in his arms! Mario's eyes widened as Bowser stood up with him in his arms and rammed him into the corner hard! Mario cried out in pain before being lifted into the Oklahama position, and then hit him with a Swinging Side Slam! Bowser bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton on the plumber!

"Aaaaaaannnnnddddd...Mario's momentum is squashed." Church said.

Bowser picked up Mario and lifted him up into a Body Slam position, and then nails Snake Eyes across the turnbuckle. Bowser bounced off the ropes...and Mario ducks the Big Boot! Mario tries to lock in the Mario Finale from behind Bowser, but Bowser throws Mario off of him. Mario scrambled to his feet, and Bowser just plants him with a Spinebuster! Bowser drags Mario to a nearby corner and climbs up the corner to the second turnbuckle. With a sick smirk, Bowser readied himself, and jumped off...

...Mario rolls out of the way, avoiding the Banzai Drop! Bowser crashes backside first to the mat and Mario takes the chance to climb the corner. He grabs Bowser's head as he stands up...

...and hits a Tornado DDT on the Koopa King!

"Mario just plants Bowser on his skull big time! Mario may win here!" Church exclaimed.

Mario quickly pins Bowser!

1...

...

2...

...

Bowser kicks out!

"No, Bowser's still too much of a badass to be defeated!" Sarge said.

Mario got up and bounced off the ropes, nailed Bowser with a Dropkick to the face as he was on his knees! Bowser rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, and Mario ran and hit a Corner Splan on him! Mario held his abdomen in pain at the move, but Bowser still stood in the corner. Angry, Mario backed up once more and ran forward...

...Bowser moved out of the way! Mario crashed into the corner hard, and held his chest in pain, and turned around...

...

...

...

...AND GETS SPEARED BY BOWSER!

"GOOD GOD! MARIO GETS BROKEN BY THE MONSTER, BOWSER!" Church said.

"Mario, I'm sorry to say this, but..." Sarge sighed.

Bowser pinned Mario with a smirk.

1...

...

2...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...WHOA NELLY!" Sarge shouted.

"Oh my God! Mario kicked out! That is shocking as hell!" Church said.

Bowser looked stunned at the kickout before shaking it off quickly. He picked up Mario to his feet, and grabbed him by the throat. He smirked to the always booing crowd, and shouted "The Bowser Era Begins" now! He lifted Mario up...

...

...

...

...and Mario landed behind Bowser! He leaped at Bowser from behind...AND LOCKS IN THE MARIO FINALE!

"MARIO FINALE LOCKED IN! MARIO'S GOT IT LOCKED IN ON THE MONSTER!" Church exclaimed.

"THE FINALE MAY BE HERE FOR THIS MATCH! THE FINALE MAY BE HERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser was shocked as Mario wrapped his legs around Bowser and tightened the hold as hard as he could! Bowser walked around the ring with Mario on his back, trying to get him off, but the plumber was not going to let go! He was determined to walk out as champion! Bowser fell to a knee as Mario wrenched the hold so damn much! Mario could feel it! Mario could feel the victory...

...

...

...

...but Bowser suddenly growled and slowly stood back up much to the shock of Mario...

...

...AND BOWSER FELL BACKWARDS, CRUSHING MARIO BETWEEN HIM AND THE MAT! Mario writhed on the mat in pain as Bowser slowly got up, and bounced off the ropes...AND NAILS A BIG SPLASH ON MARIO!

"The finale be here alright...the finale may be here for MARIO! Because his last chance at winning may be dead!" Church stated.

Bowser stood up and looked down at the prone Mario before giving a cutthroat gesture, signifying the end before picking up Mario and once again grabbing Mario by the throat. He lifted Mario by the throat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _Mario reverses mid-lift with a DDT!_

"THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER WITH THE GREATEST COUNTER EVER!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser is laid out on the canvas as Mario slowly crawled towards the apron. Pulling himself up, he climbed up to the top turnbuckle of the corner, steadied himself, dived off...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!

"SUPER MARIO SPLASH CONNECTS! MARIO HAS DONE IT-" Sarge said.

"WAIT LOOK!" Church interrupted.

...

...

...

...BOWSER HAD CAUGHT MARIO BY THE THROAT BEFORE IMPACT! Bowser slowly stood up as he held Mario, who struggled in vain in his grip. With a sick smirk on his face, Bowser lifted him up...

...

...

...

...

... **AND HITS THE CHOKESLAM!**

"CHOKESLAM CONNECTS! THIRD TIMES THE CHARM FOR BOWSER!" Church said.

"AND THE THIRD TIME MAY BE WORLD TITLE! MARIO..." Sarge began.

Bowser dropped down and hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"YOU JUST GOT...HOLY CRAP!" Sarge shouted.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID MARIO KICK OUT OF THAT?! THIS GUY'S TOUGHER THAN I THOUGHT!" Church shouted.

Bowser was completely stunned as he sat on the mat before growling in frustration. He stood up in a very furious fashion, and practically picked Mario up to his feet! He kicked Mario in the gut and placed him between his legs, and with a snarl, he wrapped his arms around Mario...

...

...

...

...

...TOAD SUDDENLY GETS ON THE APRON! The ref sees him and goes up to him, trying to get him out of the area! Bowser was stunned at the appearance of Toad for a brief moment...AND THAT ALLOWS LUIGI AND YOSHI TO HIT DOUBLE CHOP BLOCKS FROM BEHIND! Bowser lets go of Mario as he falls to his knees...

...

... _and Luigi and Yoshi hit a Double Kneeling DDT on Bowser!_

"DAMMIT! THAT DAMN MUSHROOM KINGDOM JUST SAVED MARIO'S ASS AGAIN!" Church shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT A LOYAL KINGDOM DOES FOR IT'S GREAT HERO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Luigi and Yoshi quickly slid out of the ring and hid themselves behind the aprons as Toad immediately got off the apron following the attack. Mario slowly stood up to his feet and stumbled over to the corner. He climbed it to the very top, dived off...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND HITS THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!**_

"THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH! GODDAMMIT! MARIO'S GOING TO STEAL ONE AGAIN!" Church shouted angrily.

"Bowser, my Koopa King..." Sarge began.

Mario held his stomach in pain before he hooks the leg as he shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BOWSER KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge shouted.

"BOWSER KICKED OUT! BOWSER KICKED OUT! BOWSER KICKED OUT OF MARIO'S BEST MOVE! AND MARIO IS STUNNED BEYOND BELIEF!" Church shouted.

Mario was absolutely shocked at the kickout and begged the ref for it to be a 3-count! However, the ref maintained that it was just a two! Mario slammed his mat in frustration and sadness before getting up again and climbing up the corner once more. Once on top, he dived off...

...

...

...

...

...AND BOWSER ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Mario misses the Super Mario Splash and crashes down to the mat! Mario held his abdomen in immense pain as he stumbled to his feet...

...AND GETS SPEARED ONCE MORE BY BOWSER!

"BOWSER JUST SPEARED MARIO ONCE AGAIN! MARIO'S WORLD TITLE IS FLASHING BEFORE HIS EYES!" Church exclaimed.

"NOT IF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser got up, and was about to go for a pin, but immediately saw Yoshi getting on the apron and trying to enter the ring. Not wanting to deal with him, Bowser Big Boots Yoshi in the skull, knocking him off the apron and down to the floor! Toad gets on the apron and climbs the corner behind Bowser! Bowser turns around, and Toad dives off toward him...

...

...AND BOWSER CATCHES HIM BY THE THROAT! Toad looks shocked and afraid before being lifted up...AND CHOKESLAMMED OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR BELOW! Bowser snarled at the Toad of the Mushroom Kingdom before turning around...and ducking a clothesline from Luigi! Luigi turns around into a kick from Bowser, and is set up by him! He lifts Luigi up onto his shoulders, and runs to the ropes as Yoshi stands on the outside...

...

...

...

... _and Bowser Bowser Bombs Luigi over the ropes and onto Yoshi on the outside!_

"This is absolute CHAOS out here in this World Title match! The Mushroom Kingdom tried to attack Bowser again, but he wasn't going to deal with their crap anymore!" Church said.

"And they never managed to lay a hand on Bowser in front of the ref! They never hit him, so there's no disqualification call by the ref! The match continues!" Sarge pointed out.

Bowser gave out a might roar as he spat at the Mushroom Kingdom before turning around once more...

...

...

...MARIO TRIES FOR A LOW BLOW KICK! BUT BOWSER CATCHES THE LEG! Mario looks absolutely shocked and frightened as Bowser just shakes his head...and hits a VICIOUS Uppercut that almost knocks Mario out of his boots! He picks Mario back up, sets him up and lifts him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND HITS THE BOWSER BOMB!**_

"BOWSER BOMB! BOWSER BOMB! BOWSER JUST PLANTED MARIO DOWN TO THE MAT! NEW WORLD CHAMPION!" Church called.

"Mario, I am so sorry to have to say this, but..." Sarge began.

Bowser dropped down with a satisfied smile on his face and hooked the leg.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

**SONIC SLIDES IN AND SLAMS A STEEL CHAIR ACROSS BOWSER'S BACK!**

"You Just Got...SONIC?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT IS SONIC?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Church questioned.

The crowd goes absolutely bananas upon seeing their hero in the flesh, and the ref looks stunned for a moment before ringing the bell for the disqualification! Bowser stands up to his knees arching his back in pain, but Sonic doesn't stop as he slams the steel chair onto the back again! Sonic slams the chair over and over again onto Bowser as he slowly stands up, enduring the painful shots with each one harder than the last. Bowser is backed into the ropes from the chair shots...

...

...AND SONIC NAILS A SHOT TO THE SKULL THAT SENDS BOWSER THROUGH THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"MY GOD, WHAT A CHAIR SHOT! SONIC JUST SCRAMBLED BOWSER'S BRAINS! AND YOU KNOW THAT IT HAD TO BE BECAUSE OF LAST NIGHT!" Church exclaimed.

"THE REF CALLED FOR THE DQ THANKS TO SONIC! SONIC HAS JUST SCREWED BOWSER OUT OF THE WORLD TITLE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic glared angrily at Bowser as the Koopa King recovered on the outside before turning to Mario who slowly stood up. With a hateful glare, Sonic readied the steel chair as Mario got to his feet...

...AND SLAMS THE CHAIR ACROSS MARIO'S FACE! The crowd goes crazy in approval as Mario stands in a limp fashion before being lifted onto Sonic's shoulders...

...

...

...AND IS NAILED WITH THE SONIC DRIVER!

"STEEL CHAIR AND SONIC DRIVER! A DOUBLE DOSE OF PAIN FOR MARIO, COURTESY OF THE GUY HE SCREWED OVER! PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" Church said.

"BUT REMEMBER! MARIO'S STILL WORLD CHAMPION! MARIO'S STILL WORLD CHAMPION!" Sarge reminded.

The crowd feverishly chanted "Sonic!" over and over again as Sonic stood over the fallen Mario and pointed to him, saying "Don't think I've forgotten about you bastard! Once I'm done with Bowser, I'm coming for your ass, you son of a bitch!" Sonic then exited the ring and made his way up the ramp and to backstage...

...and as he did, Bowser got back to his feet on the outside and saw as Sonic retreated to the back. The reality of the result finally settled in: he did not become World Champion. Anger and frustration and a feeling of being robbed coursed through him big time. With a snarl, Bowser slid into the ring and picked up Mario. He grabbed his throat, lifted him up...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A CHOKESLAM!

"GAH! Bowser just hit Mario with a Chokeslam! What gives Bowser?! The match is over!" Sarge questioned.

"Exactly, and he's not World Champion! The match ended in a DQ, and titles can't change hands that way! Bowser is pissed, and he took it out on Mario!" Sarge stated.

Bowser growled in frustration down at Mario before exiting the ring and making his way up the ramp to the back as well, letting out a roar of anger in his wake.

"Man...this World Title Match ends in great controversy. We had runs-in by the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was SONIC who would come in and screw over BOWSER! He disqualified Mario, and as a result, Mario is still the World Champion! Just what is going on here?!" Church asked.

"I don't know, but whatever Sonic's thought process for screwing Bowser over Mario, the end result is the same: Mario is still World Champion! And so he will enter Last Stand as World Champion and-Uh oh!" Sarge said.

... **Scourge** **the Hedgehog** ran down the ramp and slid into the ring like a snake and stalked Mario, begging for the plumber to get up as he chanted "Spear..." The plumber slowly got up to his feet, holding his body in pain and turned around...

...

...AND GETS SPEARED BY SCOURGE!

"Scourge with the Spear on Mario! A Spear that no one does better in UCA! And no doubt this is a message for Last Stand! Scourge wants the World Title!" Church stated.

Scourge stood over Mario and threw his hands into rock horns, shouting at Mario "The King of the World takes back his fuckin' throne, plumber boy!" With that said, Scourge exited the ring and made his way back up the ramp to the back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh man, Mario nearly got broken in half right there...can't blame Scourge for wanting to make a statement though. So now-Oh my God..." Sarge said.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as  **Red**  walked down to the ring and slid into the ring. He looked down at Mario who struggled to get to his feet amid the pain he was in. Mario managed to get to all fours when he was grabbed by Red, hooked up...

...

...RED HITS THE POKE-FLOW ON MARIO!

"Poke-Flow by Red! Now it's Red who makes his damn statement to Mario! He wants the tenth World Title reign, and he wants to get closer to it at Last Stand!" Church stated.

Red took a knee and looked down at the prone Mario before rolling out of the ring and making his way up the ramp, holding his fist in the air as he did so.

"Well, at least now Mario-SON OF A BITCH!" Sarge shouted.

... **Crash Bandicoot** ran through the crowd and jumped over the barricade! He climbed onto the apron, up to the top turnbuckle, and stood tall on it...

...

...CRASH LANDING CONNECTS!

"AND MARIO JUST FEELS A CRASH LANDING! THE MAN WHO WILL FACE DAN KUSO AND EDDY VERA IN THE BEST OF THE BEST FINALS AT BEST IN THE WORLD HAS MADE HIS MARK FOR LAST STAND!" Church exclaimed.

Crash stood up and made a quick pose before running out of the ring and then jumped over the barricade once more. He ran through the crowd like a crazy man, cheering like crazy!

"First Sonic, then Bowser, then Scourge, then Red, then Crash fuckin' Bandicoot! WHY MUST ALL THESE GUYS KEEP ATTACKING MARIO WHEN HE'S DOWN?! This can't get any worse for the Greatest Champion Ever..." Sarge muttered.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"Oh noooooooo..." Sarge groaned.

The crowd exploded into a frenzy as Matt made his way down the ramp with a purpose in his step and a focus in his eyes. He got on the apron and entered the ring, and stood in front of the fallen Mario, who now laid on his stomach.

"Oh boy...the UCA Royal Rumble Winner is here, and I think we ALL know what he's going to do..." Church said.

"Please no, Matt...please...have mercy on a Red. Have mercy on a Red!" Sarge pleaded.

Mario slowly raised his head up from the ground and looked up to see Matt Ishida, who stared down at him with an intense, but unreadable expression on his face. Mario gulped before trying to get up...and Matt grabs hold of him and picks him up! He lifts Mario up into the air...

...

...AND NAILS THE ROCKER SMASH!

"AND MARIO JUST GETS ROCKER SMASHED!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

The crowd is practically insane at this point as Matt stands up and looks at the motionless Mario for a moments before getting out of the ring and heads over to ringside. He grabs the World Title from the crew and slides back into the ring, and then stands over Mario with his legs on both sides of Mario. He stared down Mario for a few seconds before slowly looking up at the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling, and slowly pointed at it with one hand, while raising the World Title with the other. The crowd cheered as Matt held this pose for a few seconds before laying the World Title across Mario and exited the ring, making his way back up the ramp.

"Matt Ishida just made a statement, not only to Mario, but to whoever he faces at Final Clash: "I am becoming World Heavyweight Champion no matter who I face!" He's on a path of resurrection, and he won't be stopped!" Church said.

"Yeah, well, those in the Elimination Chamber beg to differ! They all want to not only main event Final Clash, but to also retain if they go there! And Mario is going to Last Stand as the World Champion...but...the beating he just took was something no man should go through..." Sarge stated.

"Mario managed to get past Bowser only because of a disqualification caused by a hedgehog who no doubt had his reasons as to why he did so. But with the Elimination Chamber, he may not get to Final Clash still. And with two spots still left to fill, things may get worse for Mario." Church stated.

"Poor Mario...poor Mario..." Sarge shook his head. "How can this happen to such a great Red? Why not a dirty Blue like Church here?"

Church glared at Sarge before continuing. "Well people, you have just witnessed the first Flame of the Path to Final Clash, and no doubt, it was a show that was pure chaos! Revealing of conspiracies, Last Stand matches made, historical promos cut, title situations put into question, and statements made big time!" Church said.

"And with this being only the first Flame, you can only image what the future Flames will be like! I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about!" Sarge stated.

"We're on the Path to Final Clash people, and it's only going to get more exciting people! So you better not miss an episode of Flame any time soon! Until next time, I'm Leonard L. Church." Church said.

"And I'm the Leader of the Reds, Sarge!" Sarge stated.

"We'll see you next week on Monday Night Flame!" Church stated.

The show ends with Matt turning around on the stage and pointing to the Final Clash sign one final time with a determined look on his face as Mario continues to lie motionless on the mat with the World Title laid across his body.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results:_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Luigi (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Gordon Freeman def. Wolfgang by DQ_

_Scourge the Hedgehog def. Naruto Uzumaki (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Jason Krueger goes to a no contest_

_Red def. Ben Tennyson (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Alphonse Elric def. Jerry Mouse_

_Mandy def. Tifa Lockhart by DQ (Qualifies for Six-Pack Challenge)_

_Bowser def. Super Mario (c) (Mario retains World Heavyweight Championship)_

* * *

**Last Stand Match Card**

**UCA World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match: Super Mario (c) vs. Crash Bandicoot vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Red vs. ? vs. ?**

**UCA Women's Championship Six-Pack Challenge: Lightning Farron (c) vs. Kiva Andru vs. Mandy vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?**

**D-Hedgeration X (Hope and Shadow the Hedgehogs) vs. Jason Krueger and Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Falco Lombardi vs. Starforce Megaman**

* * *

_A/N: IT...IS...FINISHED! The first Monday Night Flame of the Path to Final Clash has finally concluded, and I have to say, it was pretty damn awesome in my view! This chapter may be shorter than the past others, but I hope the quality makes up for it! I had so much fun writing that main event and the aftermath! Pure chaos and anarcy is what describes all of that perfectly! Now I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I apologize, but college, distractions, and whatnot kept me from updating sooner! But now that college is out for me mostly, at least on a full-time basis, I can work on UCA more! :D Yay for all the fans of UCA on this one!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of UCA, and if you ever have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM them to me and I'll consider them! Make sure to leave a review as they are EXTREMELY appreciated! Until next time, sayonara! :D_


	19. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 6 Part 1

**_Universal Character Association: Week 6_ **

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Jason Krueger hitting a Top-Rope Absolute Destruction on Cloud)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Team 2D hitting Non-Stop Violence on Sora through a table)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "D-Hedge X is back!", "For Your Mom, Elrics!", and "The Chamber Nears!" The camera then went to Sarge and Church at ringside.

"Welcome everybody to Monday Night Flame! I am Leonard L. Church, and right beside is none other than Sarge himself! We are live from Gotham City, and we are continuing on the Path to Final Clash, just 13 days away from Last Stand!"

"Last week, Mario managed to retain the World Title by disqualification against Bowser, but it was a TERRIBLE cost! Mario was DESTROYED by Sonic, Bowser, the Chamber participants, and Matt Ishida! He was beaten so bad, he won't be able to compete until Last Stand!" Sarge stated.

"Well, I can't say I will personally miss him in the ring. In any case, we got ourselves one hell of a night of action, including TWO Titles matches for the Cruiserweight and Tag Team Titles, and Chamber and Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Matches! But first, we got something to kick off the night..." Church said.

The camera cuts to the ring, which had a pair of wooden, black stools placed inside of it, and the mat of the ring was now a color green with three claw marks on the center of the mat, with the letter "S" also on the center of the mat above the marks.

"...and ladies and gentleman, knowing this segment and it's host, it's going to be one wild segment for us all..." Church said.

"Oh boy, glad to see another edition of this so soon!" Sarge chuckled.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge came out to the stage wearing his signature leather jacket and sunglasses, and smirked cockily out to the crowd. With a chuckle, he threw up his hands in rock horns before making his way down the ramp and then entering the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the host of the Raging Scourge, 'The King of the World' Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Last week, Scourge the Hedgehog qualified for the Elimination Chamber Match by defeating Naruto Uzumaki. At Last Stand, he looks to win World Title number five and get to the main event Final Clash." Church said.

"But as you can see, right now, he's looking up to bring us quality entertainment through none other than the greatest talk show in history, the Raging Scourge! The SOS Chat, Ed Factor, and Disco Ball got nothing on this awesome deal!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You got to wonder exactly what Scourge has in mind this time for his show..." Church stated.

Scourge grabbed a mic off the stool and looked out to the crowd with a smirk before speaking. "People, before it was so nice, you just had to see it twice. Welcome to another edition of the Raging Scourge! Hosted by yours truly, 'The King of the World' himself, Scourge! The man who will dominate the Elimination Chamber in just 13 days and capture his FIFTH World Title. The man who will then go on to the main event of Final Clash, Spear that Digi-loser Matt into two damn pieces, retain the title, and then reign as World Champion, putting guys like Itachi and Chaos to shame! But for now, I'm here to give you all the best talk show imagiminable once more, because after all, with the praise the last show got, why not bring it back once more? Now you must be asking 'Who could Scourge possibly have as a guest to top his last one?' Now having Red, the face of UCA, as a special guest is something that is VERY hard to top especially with how things went last time. But...BUT, I have the perfect guest to top just that. He's a man who no one dares to interview these days because he's been labeled 'mentally unstable' by many, he's a man who took me under his wing when I was...ugh, Evil Sonic during the best year of his career and helped me become the badass King of the World I am today! Ladies and gentleman, he is one of the greatest of all time in UCA, he is to be inducted into this year's Hall of Fame, and he is a SIX-TIME World Champion! Ladies and gentleman, I give to you...

...

...

... **BLUE!"**

**("Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smoke Nancy)**

The crowd booed thunderously, even louder than they boo Mario, as Blue came out onto the stage, wearing an ominous black jacket as his hair shadowed his eyes. He looked out to the crowd with a stoic look before making his way down the ramp in a slow, deliberate manner. He jumped onto the apron and entered the ring.

"Oh boy...Scourge couldn't have chosen a more hostile guest with his state of mind." Church stated. "This is a guy who is probably mentally unstable. Want proof? His new theme song. He's always used the 'Champion Theme' in some sort of form throughout his career, but this new theme...I think it shows just how dark Blue has gotten."

"I think this new theme suits Blue perfectly! He should have used this theme so long ago!" Sarge stated. "And Scourge has gotten the PERFECT guest for this edition of the Raging Scourge. This is the man who has everyone talking as of late, and only Scourge could be brave enough to interview him on live TV where anything can possibly happen."

"Well Blue certainly is on the news lately...mostly for what he has done to Red. Screwing Red out of the World Title at Survival, screwing Red out of the Royal Rumble at Royal Rumble, and recently, attacking Red before the main event of Best in the World. This bastard has done a lot, and Scourge seems to get some answers from his old teach tonight." Church said.

Scourge clapped for his teacher as Blue stood in the ring across from him. "Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the legend himself, Blue!" The crowd booed viciously as Scourge continued to clap for him. "Blue, it's an honor to have you on my talk show and to give me the honor of interviewing you." Scourge said.

Blue stared at Scourge with an unreadable expression before grabbing the mic off the stool and speaking into it. "Scourge...if you weren't my former student, I wouldn't bother with this, so consider yourself lucky. Now let's do this and get over with." Blue sits down on the stool while Scourge seems a bit surprised at his reaction before smirking and sitting down on his stool.

"Heh, that's Blue for ya people. A guy who takes shit from nobody and does what he wants, whenever he wants. Like I said, it's an honor to have you on my show man. After all, you are the guy who took me under your wing back in 2005 and 2006. You are the guy who helped teach me a lot about what I know about wrestling today, and helped me move out of the shadow of Sonic and become Scourge the Hedgehog. I have a lot to owe you for, and hell, UCA has a lot to owe you for all you have done for this company." The crowd booed viciously at all that was said and began to chant "Blue Sucks! Blue Sucks!" which earned a miffed expression on his face. "Oh, so you people want to crap on Blue? You want to diss on this living legend? You know, I can't understand why you think he's crap! This man has done it all! He's won World Titles, been Intercontinental Champ more times than anyone else, won the Royal Rumble, Triple Crown, Grand Slam...hell he even created his own World Title and legitimized it! No one has been able to do that before or since! You guys should be giving him respect! Yet, here you are are, crapping on him and his career, and why Just because he can't be one dude named Red! I can't believe-"

_"Bite your tongue now or else...Evil Sonic..."_ Blue sneered into the mic, gaining an "OOOOOHHHHH!" from the crowd as Scourge looked to him in shock.

"Oh boy...I don't think Blue liked Scourge mentioning his inability to beat Red..." Church muttered.

"And he mentioned Scourge's former name...that's just..." Sarge trailed off.

"I am here to answer your questions, and nothing else, since you are my former student." Blue stated with a serious, dangerous tone. "But don't EVER mention THAT again, you got it? Remember your place..."

Scourge narrowed his eyes at Blue and tension filled the air for a few moments before Scourge raised his hand as if to calm things down. "Okay, okay, okay...let's let cooler heads prevail since I know how you are feeling these days. So let's get this thing started, shall we? Now you returned at Royal Reckoning in a very shocking fashion. But you haven't had a match yet in the company since you returned. So tell me, Blue, when are you going to have a match? I mean, are you going to be one of those guys that just..."

"Scourge, I am ready and willing to wrestle a match anytime, anywhere." Blue replied coolly. "I am a workhorse, plain and simple. I don't need to prolong myself wrestling, nor have any desire to. I am the Best in the Universe, and the only reason I haven't wrestled yet is because I haven't been called to yet. When I do get called to wrestle though...you'll get every reason as to why I am the Best."

"Well, good to see you are eager to get back into the fray of things, but you know what, I am curious about one thing." Scourge said while raising an index finger. "You made your return at Royal Reckoning, but their is something everyone wants to know...Where the hell were you before that? You disappeared for two months after Survival Games, what were you doing?"

Blue stared into Scourge's eyes emotionlessly for a few moments before speaking. "You want to know what I was doing during that time? You want to know where I was? Simple, Scourge...I was waiting in the shadows, biding my time. I knew Red would come after me after I screwed him out of the World Title, but I disappeared into the night, letting him either get into a false sense of security or become paranoid, wondering when I would strike. I waited in the wings, waiting for the perfect to strike him when it hurt the most and screw him over. I was in the shadows, watching Red closely, waiting for the perfect chance, letting him think he knew what I was going to do. That's where I was during those two months, Scourge. That's what I was doing, my old student."

"Wow...just wow...you know..." Scourge said into the mic. "Man...you know...is Red the ONLY thing you are focused on here in UCA? You are talking about him left and right here. I mean, you didn't even enter the Rumble match after you screwed over Red, which is surprising in itself. I mean, don't you want to try and become World Champ, or main event Final Clash or..."

"It doesn't MATTER if I do any of that!" Blue replied fiercely. "I could win as many World Titles as I can, I could win the Royal Rumble a second time, I could main event Final Clash over and over, I could do all of that, but it won't mean SHIT! Why?! Because these people will continue to define my career over what has happened between me and Red! Nothing else! That's all that they ever talk about when I come into the conversation! Red this, Red that! It sickens me! It pisses me off! That bastard has caused my career and life to be a mockery despite all that I have accomplished! Just for one thing I have been unable to do! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T ENTER THE RUMBLE MATCH! BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T MEAN A DAMN THING! ONLY BEATING RED CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING! AND UNTIL I DO, I WILL MAKE HIS LIFE HELL, AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER GETS ANOTHER GREAT ACCOMPLISHMENT OR MOMENT AGAIN!"

Scourge stared at Blue for a few seconds, slightly stunned by his outburst before speaking. "...Is that why you attacked Red before the Best in the World main event? Why you tried to take him out of match and screw over the Vets?"

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DID IT! I DIDN'T DO IT TO HELP THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION OR SCREW OVER TEAM VETERAN, BECAUSE THEY BOTH COULD GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Blue shouted in anger. "I ATTACKED RED TO MAKE SURE HE COULDN'T HAVE ANY GRAND MOMENT OR EVEN HOPE TO BE A SURVIVOR IN THE MAIN EVENT OF THAT PAY-PER-VIEW! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYTHING GOOD HAPPEN TO HIM AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME! I SCREWED OVER RED, AND I AM DAMN PROUD OF IT! I HATE RED! I FUCKING HATE HIM! HE IS NOW FEELING WHAT I HAVE FELT FOR SO MANY GODDAMN YEARS AT HIS HAND! AND I AIN'T EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE WITH HIM! I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM FEEL HELL! HE RUINED SO MUCH ABOUT ME! AND WHEN IT'S ALL SAID AND DONE, RED WILL NEVER, EVER, BE THE SAME AGA-"

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Blue snapped his head to the stage in anger and stood, and Scourge frowned intensely as Red came out with an intense frown on his face and a mic in hand. He stared down Blue in the ring before making his way down the ramp.

"Oh man, shit just got real people! Red has had enough and is now out here! If things don't break down soon, I will be stunned!" Church said.

"What the hell he doing here?! He wasn't invited! He already had his turn on the Raging Scourge! Damn him always trying to ruin Blue!" Sarge stated.

Red entered the ring as Scourge scoffed. "Red, what the hell are you doing here? You already had your time on this show two weeks ago. We don't need you here, now just-"

"Scourge, shut the fuck up." Red interrupted. "I am not here for you. I am here for Blue. So stay out of the way."

"Okay Red, you don't know who you are talking to! I am the King of the..." Scourge started, but Blue held a hand out to stop him.

"Scourge...this is between me and him, so let him stay. Me and him have been needing to talk anyway." Blue stated. Scourge frowned but backed off out of respect for his teacher, leaning against the ropes as he watched things unfold. Blue slowly turned to Red. "Okay Red...why are you out here? Come to take my spotlight? Come to make my life miserable?"

Red just shook his head before speaking. "I can't believe you sometimes, Blue. I really can't. As I watched you say what you said in the back, I could only shake my head in disbelief. You have let this consume you, Blue. You have become OBSESSED. You could have won the Rumble Match, you could have become World Champion for a SEVENTH time. Instead, you have become focused on me and solely me, and are blowing opportunities at bigger things because of it. You say these people define your career solely by you never beating me, but that's not the case. No...it's YOU who defines your own career on the fact that you have never beaten me! You look at Ash Ketchum over on Animated, he has NEVER beaten Gary Oak, yet he has never let that hold him down, never let it dominate his thought process. He always moves forward, never let those losses define his career, and as such, people don't think of those losses when they think of him, no they think of him as a legend in this business who worked his ass off to get to the top. But you...you constantly let the losses get to you. You have failed to move on from any of them, and you have let them get to you in a way that people cannot help but think of those losses when they see you! You have let this destroy your damn sanity You have LET YOURSELF become obsessed, and because of this crap, you betrayed the Veterans when you attacked me before the damn match..."

"I am no traitor! I already said that I didn't care about Team Vet or the RR!" Blue replied. "I did what I did because you DESERVED it! You deserved it after everything you fucking did to me! You made me work harder than I ever was supposed to to get the accomplishments I have managed to obtain, accomplishments no one ever dares to acknowledges because they are too busy sucking your dick!" Scourge chuckled at the accusation from Blue. "And while I was forced to work harder than anyone, you had all these accolades and victories practically handed to you on a silver platter! You were groomed to be what this company wanted you to be, while I had to fight everyone and everything to become a legend! And yet, I am forced to endure the fact that I have never beaten you when I KNOW I AM BETTER THAN YOU! I AM BETTER THAN YOU EVER COULD BE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I DID THINGS THAT MAKE YOUR ACCOLADES LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY! AND YET FOR SOME DUMBASS REASON, YOU KEEP BEATING ME! YOU KEEP PULLING BULLSHIT VICTORIES OUT OF YOUR ASS, AND I AM TIRED OF IT! I HATE YOU RED! NO! I LOATHE YOU, YOU BASTARD, WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! THAT IS WHY I AM MAKING YOUR LIFE HELL AS WE SPEAK! THAT IS WHY I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL I BEAT YOU! THAT IS WHY..."

"SHUT UP, BLUE!" Red shouted angrily. "You want to know something?! I HATE YOU TOO! I HATE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HATE ME! You have broken my neck, you have slapped my mother in the face, you have smashed a television over my skull, you have ran Gary's car into my house, you have made this personal beyond belief between us! Everything I have, I have EARNED! Not given, but earned! I had to practically fight against being hated in the back during my first year here to get to the position I am today! You are just JEALOUS of what I have, jealous that despite all your big talk, you aren't "The Man" of UCA, like how I am "The Man" and it eats away at you! You can't stand that, so now you are trying to make sure I never get another accolade in order to make your insecure ass feel better! But you know what's going to hurt? The fact that I am going to win my NINTH World Title inside the Elimination Chamber, and there is NOTHING you can do about it, because that Chamber is going to keep your ass out of it!" Scourge scowled at the proclamation, knowing he was in the Chamber as well. "Despite your damn promise, I will win the title, and main event Final Clash against Matt! That is a guarantee on my part, you obsessed, crazy lunatic son of a bitch!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Blue chanted in Daniel Bryan fashion. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN NO MATTER WHAT! I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A CHAMBER IN MY WAY! I WILL FIND A WAY TO KEEP MY PROMISE! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT WORLD TITLE, YOU NEVER DID IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU KNOW WHAT, RED?! FUCK YOUR CAREER, FUCK YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS, FUCK YOUR POKEMON MASTER STATUS, FUCK YOUR POKEMON TEAM, **AND FUCK YOU!"**

...

...

... **BLUE SUDDENLY SLAPPED RED STRAIGHT ACROSS THE FACE!**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted. "Blue just slapped the taste out of Red's mouth!"

"Red deserved that for God's know how long, and Blue finally delivered it to him! Good for you, Blue!" Sarge cheered.

Blue snarled as Red held his cheek in pain as Scourge laughed and clapped at Blue's action. The crowd booed viciously and continued to chant "Blue Sucks!" as Red slowly turned his face back to Blue's snarling expression, an enraged expression on his face. Red huffed heavily before slowly raising his mic up to speak...

...

...

...

...BEFORE DROPPING IT AND NAILED BLUE WITH A HARD RIGHT!

"OH SHIT, IT'S BREAKING DOWN! YOU HAD TO KNOW THIS WAS COMING!" Church shouted. "AND BLUE MAY PAY THE PRICE!"

Red nailed a vicious barrage of fists on Blue as he backed him up to the ropes, and continued to beat the crap out of him until Scourge came in and pulled Red off his former teacher. Red turned around AND SOCKED SCOURGE IN THE JAW! Scourge fell down to the mat as Red looked down at him before turning around...

...AND GETS TACKLED DOWN TO THE GROUND BY BLUE! The two Pokemon Legends start to brawl in the middle of the ring, trading the mount position over and over as their fists rained down upon each other in an angry fury. This continued for several moments until Scourge tackled down Red and began beating Red down with vicious fists until standing up and stomping the hell out of him. Once he was recovered, Blue jumped in on the fray and began beating on Red as well, and the two heels began to double-team the face of UCA to loud boos.

"Hah, the numbers game has rained down upon Red, and it's never looked so sweet! Keep doing that you two! Keep giving that overrated-" Sarge said.

"OH BOY!" Church suddenly exclaimed. "LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

The crowd exploded into crazy cheers as Blue and Scourge continued to beat down Red...and  **Crash Bandicoot** leaps onto the apron and climbs the turnbuckle. Scourge and Blue suddenly noticed Crash and turned to face him...AND BOTH GET HIT WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY FROM HIM!

"CRASH IS HERE TO SAVE HIS PAL AND STOP THIS BEATING! ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE ON THE RAGING SCOURGE!" Church exclaimed.

Crash rolled off the two and began beating the crap out of Scourge until the hedgehog stood up and began trading fists with the bandicoot in the ring. Blue managed to stand up and was about to go to Crash...when Red cut him off and began to brawl with him as well! The crowd was going crazy as the four fought like hell in the ring for a minute or two before Blue went for clothesline, but Red ducked it, and SUPERKICKED BLUE OUT OF THE RING! Red turned around to see Scourge going for the Spear on Crash, but the bandicoot sidestepped the Spear...AND RED BACK BODY DROPPED HIM OUT OF THE RING! The crowd went crazy as Red and Crash stood tall in the ring and Blue and Scourge slowly stood up on the outside. Enraged, Blue tried to go back in, but Scourge held him back and pulled him up the ramp saying "We'll get them next time, Blue! We'll get them next time!"

"Red and Crash managed to get one over on Blue and Scourge, and Scourge is pulling his teacher back, deciding to live to fight another day!" Church said.

"Grrrrr, overrated bastard those two! I hope that they rot in hell with the rest of the dirty Blues!...While being forced to watch the Brady Bunch Reunion!" Sarge stated.

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Force the Fox came out onto the stage with a big smile on his face and a mic also in his hand, staring out at the scene before him and at the four men before him.

"Oh boy, it's the boss! Wonder what he's got to say about all of this right now!" Church said.

"The boos should punish Red and Crash for unorderly conduct! Send them back to the jobber status where they belong!" Sarge proclaimed; Church just facepalmed at Sarge's ramblings.

"Well...this was a wild start to Flame, wasn't it?" Force chuckled as the crowd cheered at his statement. "Soooooo...Scourge interviewed Blue, Blue got crazy, Red and Blue engaged in heated promos, hell broke loose, Crash comes out to save the day, and the four just beat the crap out of each other. Well...I see tensions are flaring as we near Last Stand and the Elimination Chamber, and personal hatred is obviously coming to light here tonight. So, since Red and Blue want to get their hands on each other, and Red, Crash, and Scourge obviously want to get some momentum for the Elimination Chamber, I am going to settle things Teddy-Long style!...Holla, holla, holla!" The crowd laughed at Force's joke. "If you don't get what I am implying when I say that, then let me say it in layman's term. For tonight's main event, it will be Crash Bandicoot teaming up with the Pokemon Master, Red against the team of Scourge the Hedgehog and his former teacher Blue! Hopefully, this will curb these violent tendencies you guys are having lately. I'll see you all later, and I hope fans enjoy the show. Later."

The crowd cheered loudly as Force left for the back and Blue and Scourge glared at Crash and Red who glared right back at the two from inside the ring.

"Oh boy, that's a main event if I've ever seen one! We're going to see Blue in his first match in UCA since coming back, and he'll be teaming with his former student Scourge against his greatest rival Red and Crash Bandicoot! That's going to be something else!" Church stated.

"Red and Crash are finally going to get what's coming to them! Let this be known as the day that Red and Crash got their asses whupped all over Gotham City! And it won't be the terrible kind of ass-whupping that people like Batman give!" Sarge stated.

"Well we'll see if that happens, because with Blue's track record against Red, odds aren't already with him here..." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage hallways where see Krystal walking down them with a sad frown on her face until the sound of a familiar chuckle caught her attention. Krystal groaned as she turned to her left...

...and saw  **Starforce Megaman** leaning against a box with a smirk on his face, the crowd booing him to kingdom come. Krystal made a disgusted frown at the sight of the Gaming Killer.

"Oh great...you. What the hell do you want? Are you here to flirt with me? Are you here to hit on like the perverted after doing what you did to Fox? I wouldn't be surprised." Krystal growled.

Starforce just chuckled at Krystal's word. "I don't need to because I got myself a girl now. A girl that is stronger, faster, better, and more beautiful than you in every concievable way. She's going to be a champion in CCW very soon. Hell, she makes you look like the Wicked Witch from Wizard of Oz...though in retrospect, that's not very hard to do."

The crowd went "OOOOOHHHH!" at Starforce's insult as Krystal growled at the Megaman. "What...the...fuck...do you want?" Krystal hissed.

"Hehehe, well I just want to see how my good ol' pal, Fox McCloud, is doing after what has happened to him. Is he enjoying the hospital bed I got for him? Is he liking the food that he has to sip through a straw? Is he enjoying my rise after I punted him in the skull and realized that his career is dead and that he needs to make way for me?" Starforce smirked.

"Oh screw you, Starforce!" Krystal exclaimed angrily. "What you did to Fox was completely uncalled for! No matter the agenda of the RR, it is absolutely no justification for what you pulled on Fox! You are one sick son of a bitch with this Gaming Killer crap! You are only like this because you managed to get lucky against Jecht last year, and he retired after the match! You suddenly thought you were some sort of big shot because you thought YOU ended Jecht's career and adopted this Gaming Killer moniker! I've seen more original gimmicks pulled out of the trash! And now you think you are even greater because of what you did to Fox?! You didn't even beat him in the first place! You low-blowed him right as the match got underway! You disqualified yourself because you knew you couldn't beat Fox straight up! You are pathetic, Starforce! You truly are!"

"Me? Pathetic? Heh, that's a laugh if I've ever seen one!" Starforce laughed. "I disqualified myself like that because Fox didn't DESERVE to be in the ring with a rising star like me when his career was as pathetic as it was at the moment. I did him a favor punting him in the skull. His career was going nowhere anymore, it was practically dead by the time I faced him. I put him out of his misery. And as for Jecht, it was MY VICTORY over him that caused him to retire, and I'm glad it did, because it helped give birth to the Gaming Killer, one of UCA's fastest rising stars! A star that is showing the world that Star Fox...is dead! It is legitimately dead, and I make it official when I beat Falco at Last Stand! And you'll be left without anyone, sweet cheeks. And...I know you would want to come crying to me when that happens, begging me to take you, but again I got myself a REAL woman, a real woman named Zoe Payne, so you would be shit out of luck...and left with a broken down old man..." Starforce smirked evilly. "...where your only skill would be being his little whore...then again...that's ALL you're good at."

_***SMACK*** _

The crowd gasped in shock as Krystal slapped the freakin' taste out of Starforce's mouth. Krystal seethed angrily as Starforce held his stinging cheek, which now had the imprint of a hand on it. After a few moments, Starforce slowly turned back to Krystal, an evil look in his eye. He slowly advanced on Krystal...

...

...

...when  **Falco**  stepped in between them to loud cheers. Starforce scoffed at the sight of the Star Fox pilot.

"Step away from her...now...or else." Falco warned.

"Tch, what can you do? You are just some second-rate birdie that has had a mediocre career and plays sidekick to Fox. You COULD have finally been somebody if you had accepted the Revolution's offer on Twitter, but of course, like an idiot, you turned it down. And at Last Stand, I will finally..." Starforce said.

"Finally get what is coming to you!" Falco retorted fiercely. "You say I have had a mediocre career, but I have managed to accomplish a lot in my career here in UCA, and I am proud of it! Yeah...it sucks that I haven't won a World Title, but I have succeeded without it! And I don't need your damn Revolution! You say that Star Fox is dead? I beg to differ...Star Fox still lives man! It is still strong and kicking! Yeah, you may have kicked Fox's skull in, but the spirit still lives, and that is something you will never destroy no matter what you do! You can't kill Star Fox, because we will keep coming back no matter what! This is the one thing your stupid Gaming Killer gimmick can never take down! Star Fox lives throughout all of Fiction Wrestling, and it always will, games or no games! And you...you are a guy who wants to take a Randy Orton gimmick and use it to push himself up by taking out others and ending their careers without any consideration..but it ain't going to work this time, GEO! At Last Stand, I beat respect and humility and avenge Fox, who WILL come back despite what you think, and show you what Star Fox is all about!...Unless you want to go right now..."

Starforce and Falco engaged in an intense staredown, tensions flaring as anything could happen at that moment, until...

"Star Fox...WILL die by my hand...in more ways than one." Starforce stated dangerously. "Come Last Stand...I end you, and before then...you'll find out exactly why I am the Gaming Killer."

Starforce then walked off-screen, leaving Falco and Krystal alone in the hallways. Falco glared at the retreating Megaman before checking up on Krystal.

* * *

"Oh man...THAT...was intense as hell. Things are getting more heated between Falco and Starforce Megaman...come Last Stand, it won't be pretty..." Church said.

"You got that right, dirtbag! Expect blood, violence, gore, and all of that to happen on PPV in 2 weeks!...At the cost of your hard-earned money! So spend your money and put it in my pockets! Make a Red happy will ya?" Sarge rambled.

Church just facepalmed. "Ugh...well...Sarge exaggerated a bit, but this match between them will be personal and passionate. There's no telling what will happen when Falco and Starforce meet in that ring."

"I have an idea...a pretty good one...an idea that has STARFORCE PUNTING FALCO'S SKULL OFF! For the honor of the Reds obviously!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Oh my God...well...we are about to get into our first match of the show...and it's a big one people." Church said.

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

The crowd booed loudly as Toad came out onto the stage with a scowl on his face and he looked out to the crowd for a few seconds before raising his arms Miz-style. He then pushed his arms forward before making his way down to the ramp with a serious look on his face. Toad reached the ring and leaped onto the apron and looked out to the crowd for a few moments before entering the ring. He climbed up the turnbuckle and raised his arm Miz-style.

"The opening contest of the evening is scheduled for one fall, and is for the UCA Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challanger, representing and from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 194 lbs., Toad!"

"At Royal Reckoning, Toad and Tidus went to war in what was a highly-praised Ladder Match at Royal Reckoning, but in the end, it was Tidus who would iwn the title. And Toad looks to reclaim his title tonight." Church said.

"He is cashing in his rematch clause against the Blitzball player, and I can't wait to see Toad reclaim HIS title! That Tidus is such a joke, not worthy to lace the boots of his father! Toad is the only who deserves to be Champ!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well, Toad hasn't been one happy camper since losing that title, and he looks to prove that Tidus' victory was a fluke, and that he is just a one-hit wonder here tonight." Church said.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus came out onto the stage with the Cruiserweight Title around his waist and his sword in hand. Tidus had a big grin on his face before throwing his sword into the air and jumping up to catch it, landing on the stage to a blast of pyro. Tidus ran down the ramp and leaped into the ring through the ropes and threw his sword into the air once more before catching it and striking a pose with it.

"And his opponent, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Cruiserweight Champion, Tidus!"

"At Royal Reckoning, Tidus took his first step to greatness in his mind when he won the Cruiserweight Title at Royal Reckoning. Hailed as one of the best high-flyin' wrestlers today, Tidus has made a big splash in this business." Church stated.

"Yeah, but it's a splash that will prove to be fruitless once Toad beats him here tonight! He'll show that Tidus got his big moment and that's all he is going to get! Toad is the true star of the Cruiserweight Division!" Sarge said.

"Well Tidus is determined to make sure his reign doesn't end as quickly as it began. These two have been at each's other throats for awhile, and this may finally settle things between them." Church said.

Tidus placed his sword outside and unhooked his belt, handing it to the ref who raised it for all to see. Once he handed the belt to ringside, he checked on both wrestlers before ringing the bell. Toad and Tidus circled the ring, waiting for the other to make a move. They met in the center of the ring and engaged in a lock-up, and after a few moments of struggling, ended with Toad grabbing Tidus in a Headlock. Toad executed a Headlock Takedown and wrenched on Tidus' head with the hold, but after a few moments, Tidus stood up with Toad in tow. Tidus grabbed Toad and went for a Back Suplex, but Toad backflipped out of it and landed behind Tidus. Tidus turned around, and got taken down with a Snapmare from Toad who then hit a Dropkick to the Head. Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a Back Body Drop as he bounced back, but Tidus backflipped over him. Toad turned around and was nailed with a Spinning Heel Kick! Tidus picked up Toad and whipped him into the corner and ran and leaped at him, going for a Monkey Flip. Toad however dumped Tidus over the ropes before he could do it, but Tidus held onto the ropes and landed on the apron. Toad turned around and got a High Kick from Tidus that sent him stumbling back. Tidus then leaped onto the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Toad!

"Tidus is the first person that goes high, and it pays off for him here at the expense of Toad!" Church said.

"Somewhat good, but ah, Toad could do it better on his worst day." Sarge waved off.

Toad rolled onto his knees and that allowed Tidus to Dropkick him in the head. Tidus makes the cover. 1...2...Toad kicks out! Tidus grabbed Toad's head in a Headlock, but Toad wasted no time in getting back to his feet and pushed Tidus off him and into the ropes. Tidus bounced off the ropes and hit a Standing Shoulder Block, knocking Toad down. Tidus bounced off the ropes once more, but Toad rolled onto his belly and Tidus jumped over him. Tidus bounced off the ropes again and ran into a Dropkick from Toad! Toad picked up Tidus and nailed a Snap Suplex and floated over into a cover! 1...2...Tidus kicks out! Toad picked up Tidus, but Tidus suddenly began to nailed Toad with several hard rights over and over again. Toad suddenly ducked a right though, and caught Tidus with a Jawbreaker that stunned him. Toad followed it with an STO that knocked him silly! Toad grabbed Tidus by the legs and dragged him around, placing him under the ropes...before launching him up into the bottom-rope throat first!

"Oh man, that's going to crush your throat, no doubt! Those ropes aren't soft at all!" Church said.

"Heh, maybe he'll lose his voice from it! Oh please lose your voice! Please!" Sarge stated.

Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into a nearby corner. Toad backed up a bit, and then ran at Tidus full speed, but Tidus caught him with a foot that staggered him back. Tidus ran forward...and Toad caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Toad hooks the leg! 1...2...Tidus kicks out! Toad picks up Tidus and placed him between his legs, and lifted him onto his shoulders...he bounced Tidus' body off the ropes, and turned around...

...AND TIDUS HURRICARANAS TOAD! Toad stumbles up to his feet in surprise and...AND GETS A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL!

"Oh man! You could hear that kick from the cheap seats! Toad may be out cold!" Church stated.

"No! Toad can't be out cold! He's too much of a glorious Red for that!" Sarge begged.

Tidus dropped down for the cover on Toad!

1...

2...

Toad kicks out!

Tidus stood up and positioned Toad accordingly before running at and leaping at the ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONS-NO! Toad rolled out of the way and Tidus managed to land on his feet. Tidus walked over to Toad, but Toad caught him with a poke to the eyes! The crowd booed at the dirty tactic as Toad got on the second turnbuckle, and hit a Diving Clothesline on Tidus! Toad covers Tidus! 1...2...

...Tidus kicks out at 2.45! Toad picked up Tidus and whipped him into a corner. Toad backed up into an adjacent corner, ran full speed...AND NAILED THE KOOPA CLOTHESLINE!

"Koopa Clothesline! Toad has taken control in a big way right now! He wants the title back bad!" Church said.

"Of course he does! He's the only person right now who deserves to be Cruiserweight Champion! Tidus is just keeping the title warm for him!" Sarge stated.

Tidus fell to the mat as Toad got on the apron and climbed the corner, waiting for Tidus to get up once more. Once he did, Toad dived off and nailed a Diving Double Ax Handle on him. Toad drops for the cover!

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

Toad picks up Tidus and whips him into the ropes, trying once more for a Back Body Drop, but this time, Tidus leaps over him for a Sunset Flip Pin!

1...

2...

Toad suddenly pushed his body forward, pinning Tidus' shoulders down in a Hurricana-like pin!

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

Both scramble to their feet and Tidus went once more for a Roundhouse Kick, but Toad ducked it, causing Tidus to spin a full 360 degrees from the momentum. Toad then kicked Tidus in the knee, and hit the Mushroom DDT!

"Pin, pin, pin..and DDT! That's the pattern that Tidus was forced to go through just now!" Church said.

"Haha, and guess how badly things ended for him there, people? I'll give you three guesses. Hint: his head got spiked." Sarge laughed.

Toad pinned Tidus with a hooked leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tidus kicks out!

Toad was miffed at the kick out before standing up and dragging him to a nearby corner. Toad then got on the apron and climbed the corner to the top. He stood up and shouted to the crowd "THE TITLE IS MINE!"...

...

...and Tidus suddenly shot up and pushed Toad's legs from under him, causing him to get crotched on top! The crowd went "Oooooohhh!" at Toad's position before Tidus climbed up to the top to meet Toad. He stood on the top turnbuckle...

...

...AND HIT A SUPER FRANKENSTEINER ON TOAD!

"And Toad goes for a freakin' ride off the top! Tidus just showed why he's the current Cruiserweight Champ!" Church said.

Tidus crawled over to Toad and hooked the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

"Hah, and Toad just showed why he is going to get the title back! Stupid Tidus, thinking he can actually win!" Sarge said.

Tidus stood up and backed away from Toad before begging for the challenger to get up. Toad slowly got up to his feet and turned around, and Tidus ran and spun at him...

...

...TOAD DUCKS THE BLITZ KICK! Tidus lands on his feet and turned around...AND DODGED THE LIFE SKILLS! Toad stumbled forward before turning around, and Tidus leaped onto his shoulders...and Toad held onto him as he went for a Hurricarana! Toad then turned to the ropes, bounced Tidus off them...

...

...AND HITS THE BOM-OMB!

"Toad just Bom-omb Tidus straight to the cold, unforgiving mat!" Church said.

"And Tidus..."

Toad has Tidus pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...AH DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

"Tidus isn't going to let his reign die that easily, not that quickly!" Church said.

Toad couldn't believe the kick out and argued with the ref, but he maintained that it was just a two. Frustrated, Toad dragged Tidus to the center of the ring before leaping at the ropes and going for a Springboard Leg Drop...TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Toad lands on his tailbone and sits on the mat in pain as Tidus bounces off the ropes and hits a Dropkick to Toad's face. Tidus then leaped at the ropes once more...

...

...AND HITS A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON HIM!

"Springboard Moonsault! This could be it!" Church said.

"Please don't let it be! Please!" Sarge begged.

Tidus covers Toad!

1...

...

2...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

Tidus picks up Toad, and hooks him up, lifting him up for an Olympic Slam. Toad slipped out of it and landed behind Tidus, who turned around and tried to go for a clothesline on him. Toad ducked it and ran at and bounced off the ropes...Toad leaped at Tidus...Tidus jumped up...

...THEY BOTH NAIL CROSSBODIES ON EACH OTHER! Both men are laid out on the mat writhing in pain as the ref begins to count them. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...Both men make it to their feet! Tidus nails a right, but Toad responded with one of his own. The two began to trade fists as the crowd chanted "Yay" for Tidus and "Boo" for Toad. Tidus began the better of the situation until Toad kicked Tidus in the gut and went for a DDT! Tidus spun out of the DDT and ducked a clothesline, and leaped at the ropes...

...SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY-NO! Toad moved out of the way and Tidus crashed onto the mat! Tidus stumbled to his feet in pain...AND TOAD WITH A RUNNING SWINGING NECKBREAKER!

"Tidus went sky high at the wrong, and it results on wicked neckbreaker at his expense!" Church exclaimed.

"And finally, Tiuds, your reign..." Sarge began.

Toad hooks the leg with great vigor!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.75!

"Just Got...AGAIN! JUST STAY DOWN, YOU BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Toad screamed in frustration before getting up and stalking the downed Tidus. The champion slowly got up to his knees and then to his feet, Toad bounced off the ropes, lifted his knee up to Tidus...

...

...AND TIDUS CAUGHT THE LEG! Tidus pulled the other leg from under Toad and dragged him to a corner, and then launched him face-first into the corner! Toad backed out of the corner in a daze, and Tidus then ran at the ropes...

...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD INVERTED DDT!

"Tidus just went AJ Styles for a moment, and it pays dividends!" Church stated.

"I hate to say this...but Toad..." Sarge said.

Tidus hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! YES! TOAD LIVES!" Sarge cheered.

"That tough little bastard just won't quit, I'll give him that!" Church admitted.

Tidus looked surprised at the kick out before shaking his head. He stood up and picked Toad up to his feet, placing him between his legs. He hooked the arms, and went to lift him up. However, Toad fought against being lifted with all his might...

...and suddenly Back Body Dropped Tidus, bridging it into a pin!

"Oh crap, Toad's going to steal one!" Church said!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus suddenly pushed his body off the mat, still holding onto Toad's arms before turning themselves over and back to their original positions! Tidus lifted Toad up...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TIGERBOMB!

"TIGERBOMB! Tidus just plants Toad big time!" Church said. "This is, in the words of Vegeta..."

Tidus has Toad pinned!

1...

"Game..."

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"AND NOT MATCH, DIRTY BLUE! HAH, WRONG AS ALWAYS!" Sarge laughed.

Tidus looked shocked at the kick out before running his hand down his face in frustration. He got up and lifted Toad back up to his feet once more, backed up a bit, and ran and spun at Toad...

...

...TOAD DUCKS THE BLITZ KICK AGAIN! Toad grabs Tidus' head from behind as he lands, and hits a Rear Chancery Backbreaker! Toad held on and went for a Neckbreaker Slam, but Tidus spun out of it and pushed Toad away. The former champion turned around, and ducked an Enziguri from Tidus. Tidus got to his knee, but Toad grabbed him from behind AND PLANTED HIM WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER! Toad backed away as Tidus stumled to his feet in pain, and bounced off the ropes...

...

...

**...AND HITS THE LIFE SKILLS!**

"LIFE SKILLS! LIFE SKILLS! TOAD HITS THE LIFE SKILLS!" Church exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA! NEW CHAMPION! Tidus..." Sarge said happily.

Toad eargerly hooks the leg as the crowd boos!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

**TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.999!**

"You Just Got...NO! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN A DIRTY BLUE LIKE HIM KICK OUT?!" Sarge questioned.

"TIDUS WON'T QUIT! HE WON'T DIE! THIS REIGN MEANS TOO MUCH TO HIM!" Church exclaimed.

Toad was in total disbelief before crying out in complete and utter anger before raining down fists angrily on the Blitzball star over and over again before getting in his face and shouting "I SHOULD BE CHAMPION! NOT YOU!" Toad then picked up Tidus and nailed him with a Michinoku Driver! He dragged Tiuds to a corner and climbed up to the top. He glared down at Tidus, before diving off...

...

...

...AND TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY, AVOIDING THE GOOMBA STOMP! Toad manages to stay on his feet as Tidus stands up in the corner, and Toad turns around to run at him, but Tidus catches him with a double knee to the jaw! Toad staggered back as Tidus leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and hitting a Springboard Crossbody on him! Tidus has the legs hooked!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Toad suddenly Dropkicked Tidus in the knee, causing him to fall to his knees. Toad bounced off the ropes once more, raising his knee towards Tidus' skull...

...

...

...TIDUS DODGES THE LIFE SKILLS! Toad stumbled forward and turned around...AND CAUGHT TIDUS' FOOT AS HE WENT FOR A SUPERKICK! Toad flipped off Tidus before spinning him around, and the kicked him in the gut. He grabbed the head and the arm, smirked, and swung for the Toad Swing...

...

...

...Tidus spun out of it and pushed Toad away! Toad turned around...

...

...

...

... ** _AND GETS HIT WITH THE BLITZ KICK!_**

"THE BLITZ KICK! TOAD GETS HIS FREAKIN' HEAD TAKEN OFF WITH A BLITZ KICK!" Church said.

"NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT'S NOT HOW THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO GO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Toad spins 360 degrees from the impact before falling back-first on the mat. Tidus crawled over to Toad and managed to hook the leg as the ref counted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Tidus has retained the Cruiserweight Title!" Church exclaimed.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

"Here is your winner, and STILL UCA Cruiserweight Champion...TIDUS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus rolled off of Toad, an exhausted smile on his face. He slowly rose up to his knees just as the ref handed him the title belt. With a smirk on his face, he took the belt and stood up on his feet, raising the title high as the ref raised his other hand in a symbol of victory.

"What a match! Toad and Tidus put on Cruiserweight showcase, but in the end, it was Tidus who comes out top and retains the title which he worked hard to obtain!" Church said.

"Ah man..this is so not right. This should have been Toad's night for sure. He would regain the title and become a two-time Cruiserweight Champion! Instead...this stupid Blitzball player wins...what has the world come to?" Sarge cried.

"Get over it, Sarge. Tidus won and proved that he wasn't a fluke, a one-hit wonder. He proved that he's a champion who's here to stay." Church stated.

Tidus went over to a turnbuckle and climbed it, raising the title high with one hand as the crowd chanted "Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" With a smile on his face, Tidus jumped off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, draping the Cruiserweight Title over his shoulder. He backed up the ramp, pointing to the Final Clash sign and shouting "That's where I am going people! That's where I am going!"

"With this title retention out of the way, Tidus has now set his sight for the grand stage of Final Clash. You can only wonder what his role will be when that event arrives." Church said.

"I hope he gets left off the damn card! He has disgraced the Cruiserweight Title! He doesn't deserve to be anywhere near a glorious event! He should-" Sarge said.

"Sarge, shut up. Your ramblings mean shit right now. We'll see where Tidus goes from here, but for now, congratulations to Tidus." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows Force's office. and the fox himself was seated at his desk working on some paperwork when suddenly, he heard the door being slammed open. Force sighed as he looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a reason you kicked my door open...Wolfgang?" Force questioned.

The crowd booed as Wolfgang came onto the screen, an angry frown on his face. He stood in front of the desk for a bit before slamming his hands down on it with a scowl.

"Yeah, there is! I heard that there's going to be a Triple Threat Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match tonight! And that the people that are going to be in it will be Sly Cooper, Senji Kiyomasa...AND GORDON FREEMAN!"

"Yeah, that's the match for tonight." Force responded coolly. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I got a problem with that!" Wolfgang shouted angrily. "Why is that stupid punk rookie, Gordon, getting a shot like this and not me?! I deserve this shot way more than he ever could! I was the guy that made a triumphant return last week, and left him laying on the mat as I stood tall over him! That punk doesn't deserve such a big chance when I am the more obvious choice to be in this match! I'm a former UCA World Champion and Royal Rumble Winner! That punk hasn't done jack shit in my view when I schooled his ass! So I think you should do the RIGHT thing and remove him from this match, and put me, the Alpha Male and Ultimate Bully in this match! It's just good business, Force!"

"Good business, huh?" Force said with narrowed eyes. "You know, I put Gordon in the match because I feel he has EARNED a chance to show what he can do in a big match environment! He damn sure impressed at the Royal Rumble in his debut, even managing to stand toe-to-toe with Bowser and bring him down a for a few moments when he seemed unstoppable! Gordon didn't go down without a fight, and I found that to be very impressive. And even though you supposedly stood tall over Gordon, during the match, Gordon took you to the limit. For a rookie going against an accomplished veteran, I consider that a HUGE accomplishment. Hell, from what I saw, he was about to BEAT you until you disqualified yourself to avoid being pinned! Hell, that's another thing, you still technically LOST! And you expect me to give you a shot when that happens?! Sorry Wolfgang, but that ain't going to happen. Gordon is getting the chance so he can show what he can do."

"Bullshit! I deserve that shot more than anybody! This rookie doesn't deserve shit! I proved that he was worthless when faced with me when I Wolf's Kicked his damn head off! So what if I lost by freakin' DQ?! All that matters was that I was the one standing and he wasn't! This is a goddamn travesty! This is me being screwed over in the worst way possible! I demand retribution! I demand to be given what I deserve! I..." Wolfgang said.

"LOOK! I know how good you are Wolfgang, that's why I resigned you to UCA! You are a great talent, but you haven't earned it what you think you deserve!" Force replied. "You lost your first and only match since coming back by DQ, and as such, I cannot give you this spot because of that! You WILL get your shot sooner or later, that much I am sure of, but you will have to earn it and win matches to get what you want! Gordon Freeman is in the match whether you like it or not! Now deal with it!"

Wolfgang stared angrily at Force, who refused to back down at the sight of the Bully until Wolfgang spoke. "Is that so? Well then...I am going to show just how pathetic your precious Gordon Freeman really is. Trust me, when it's all said and done, you'll see why I should have been the one in the match."

Wolfgang then left the office angrily, leaving Force shaking his head as he closed his eyes. When he opened them however, he suddenly saw G-Man in the doorway, looking at the direction Wolfgang left in. Force blinked at the sight, but when he did, G-Man was suddenly gone. Force just sighed.

"That G-Man...enigmatic as always." Force muttered before going back to paperwork.

* * *

The screen changes to the interview area where we see Tucker, who was groaning in frustration as he held a mic in his hand.

"Do I seriously have to interview this guy?" Tucker complained. "Seriously, why do I have to interview this idiot? Can't we just forget him?"

"He demanded to have interview time tonight, and he wouldn't take no for an answer, so Force gave him this time." A voice off-screen said.

"But why does it have to be ME who interviews this guy?" Tucker question.

"Because you were the closest interviewer at the moment." The voice deadpanned. "Now interview him! Or else!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Ugh..." Tucker groaned before sighing. "Okay people...I give you...Johnny Cage...hooray..."

The crowd booed and laughed as Johnny Cage appeared on the screen, for once a very serious expression on his face.

"Dammit, I hate doing this...well, Johnny, let's get this over with. The sooner, the better. Okay, so at Best in the World, you were part of a Fatal-4 Way Ladder Match to determine the first-ever Internet Champion. However, you, to no one's surprise, came up short and Colt Anderson of PCUW won the match and title. However, on Twitter, you challenged Colt to a match for the Internet Title at UCA Last Stand, and the dubbed "IWC God" accepted. So now it's you vs Colt for the Internet Title at the PPV, but what prompted you to make this challenger since...you know, you got your ass kicked at Best in the World?"

"Oh, I'll tell you why I challenged Colt!" Cage said angrily, surprising Tucker. "It's because at Best in the World, I was screwed! That's right! I was screwed! And not just me, but Deadpool and Tom Brady were too! Because let's face it, management was BIASED for Colt at that event! Just look at the freakin' entrance he had at that damn event! It was over the top, unwarranted, unnecessary, and UNDESERVED! He only got the entrance because management had a hard-on for the damn bastard because of his idiocy and IWC popularity! Hell, I am 100% percent they designed and rigged that match just so HE could win and no one else! Laugh at me for thinking that, but it's the truth! It was supposed to be MY moment, my chance to shine, but Colt and management screwed me over big time! An overrated bastard who's nowhere as good as he claims to be was HANDED that title when I, who works harder than he ever does, was dropped to the wayside! Bullshit! Just fucking bullshit! And I won't let it happen to me anymore! That's why I challenged him, to prove that he is nothing more than hype and to take the title that is MINE!"

"Ummm...I see..." Tucker said, a bit weirded out that Cage was so intense and serious for once. "Sooooo...how do you feel about your chances? I mean, you aren't exactly the most-"

"I KNOW I'm considered a joke by a lot of people, but you know what, I feel DAMN GOOD about my chances! Because I know when I to get truly serious, I am more serious about this than I ever ha been before about anything! That idiot Colt...he's just going to make smarky-ass jokes and continue being an idiot like only he can. That's going to help me in the long run here. Plus, he's not going to have management on his side here! He only won at Best in the World because management sucked his dick, but at UCA Last Stand, management won't be biased to anyone here, knowing Force! And with that little advantage taken away from Colt, he becomes helpless and he becomes shown for what he is: an overrated piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be a champion in the first place! At Last Stand, I take down Anderson once and for all! In 13 days...you will see the beginning of the rise of Cage, and the downfall of Colt. After Last Stand..." Johnny Cage ran his hands through his hair before throwing them in front of the camera. "...the joke is over once and for all."

* * *

"Well...got to admit that Cage is fired up. He's more serious than he's been in years, and it's translating to a very focused drive." Church admitted.

"Cage was no doubt screwed at Best in the World! He needed that win more than others, and instead the match gets thrown to Colt! Well at Last Stand, Colt gets a taste of Caged Fury!" Sarge stated.

"Normally, I would want Cage to lose no matter what, but the fact that he's facing Colt of all people...makes me feel very neutral about this whole situation unfortunately." Church sighed.

"You don't like Colt?" Sarge asked surprised.

"Personally, I think he's a fucking idiot that makes Caboose look like Einstein, and I can't stand him." Church deadpanned. "But in any case, the thing between Cage and Colt won't happen in 13 days, so for now..."

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

"...it's time to get into the Tag Team Division!"

The crowd booed loudly as grey and brown pyro went off and Tom and Jerry come out to the stages. With frowns on their face, they raised their hands and formed "V" signs with their middle and index fingers before making their way down the ramp. The two slid into the ring and got on opposite turnbuckles and raised their hands once more, forming the "V" sign.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New York City, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

"Team 2D is in action tonight, and they are not very happy campers." Church said. "Last week, Jerry got beat by Al, allowing the Elrics to get their Tag Title shot tonight, while Team 2D has to wait another week. Team 2D managed to beat the Elrics on Animated, but that doesn't change the fact that they aren't getting their title shot today thanks to the Elrics!"

"I can't blame Team 2D for being angry!" Sarge said. "They deserve to get their title shot first, but instead those damn Elrics are getting it first! Such a damn travesty! They are so angry that they asked for this match to let off some steam! I almost feel sorry for those about to be subject to Non-Stop Violence!" Sarge said.

**("One X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"And their opponents, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"Now this will be interesting!" Church stated. "Jak and Ratchet of the Sony Saints shall face Team 2D in what is going to be a rematch from a few weeks ago! And in that encounter, the Sony Saints came out on top!"

"But only because of the Elrics! Those damn Elrics distracted Team 2D which caused them to lose!" Sarge said. "Well I assure you that this time that won't happen, and Team 2D will prove why they are so amazingly Red!"

"But Jak and Ratchet are former Tag Team Champions in their own right, so they won't make things easy for Team 2D in any regard! I think they got a chance of winning once more against Team 2D." Church said.

It was decided that Jak and Tom would start as Ratchet and Jerry got on the apron. The ref rang the bell and Tom and Jak engaged in a lock-up. The two tried to push each other back, only to find themselves at a stalemate. Tom suddenly broke the lock-up and threw a right and Jak, but the Eco Man ducked it and nailed a few rights of his own to the cat. He then whipped Tom into the ropes, and the cat managed to duck a clothesline as he came back. Tom bounced off the ropes, and ran into a Jumping High Knee from Jak. Jak picked up Tom and nailed a Suplex on him. Jak then transitioned into a headlock, and wrenched on the head while dealing with a few shots to the skull. Tom however, managed to stand up and hit a Back Suplex on Jak. Tom got up and whipped Jak into a corner, and then ran at him and nailed a Corner Clothesline. He pulled Jak out of the corner and lifted him for a Powerslam, but Jak landed behind him and nailed a German Suplex on him. He picked up Tom and dragged him to his corner, tagging in Ratchet.

"And here comes the first tag of the match, and it belongs to Ratchet!" Church said.

"A tag they do not deserve! What's up with that?!" Sarge questioned.

Ratchet climbed the corner as Jak positioned Tom, and nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop. He then held him in place, allowing Ratchet to hit a Diving Front Dropkick to face of Tom, knocking him off Tom's knee to the mat. Jak got on the apron as Ratchet made the cover! 1...2...Tom kicks out! Ratchet backs away as Tom gets on all fours, and Ratchet hits a Leg Drop across the neck. Ratchet then got on the apron and sized up Tom as he got up, and Springboarded off the ropes...and Tom caught him in mid-air! HE PLANTS HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER! Ratchet writhes on the ground before being dragged over to Tom's corner and Jerry was tagged in. Tom and Jerry then picked up Ratchet and set him up, lifted him onto his shoulders...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A DOUBLE POWERBOMB!

"Oh man! Tom and Jerry with one VICIOUS Double Powerbomb! You don't want to take a Powerbomb from either of them, I assure you!" Church said.

"Hah, there goes the little Lombax! Hah, it's so fun watching a Sony Saint get pounded into the mat!" Sarge laughed.

Jerry made the cover! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Jerry picked up Ratchet and backed him into a corner and hits Shoulder Rams into his gut before backing up a bit and running at Ratchet...

...and Ratchet suddenly leaped over Jerry and into a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Jerry kicks out! Then Jerry grabs the legs of Ratchet and drags him into the middle of the ring and tried turning him over a Boston Crab. Ratchet fought against being turned on his stomach, and after several moments, manages to twist Jerry off of him. Both got to their feet, and Ratchet ran right into a Dropkick to the jaw from Jerry! Jerry makes the cover!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

"Ratchet manages to stay in after a very vicious Dropkick! That's bound to knock some teeth loose!" Church said.

"He lost some teeth?! Where are they?! I want to see Ratchet despair at seeing his own lost teeth!" Sarge stated

Jerry picks up Ratchet, but suddenly got headbutted in the gut by the Lombax. Ratchet then nailed a European Uppercut that stunned Jerry and then bounced off the ropes to Jerry. The mouse suddenly caught Ratchet with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Jerry then tagged in Tom and they both picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, and when he came back, they nailed him with a Double Flapjack! Ratchet bounced off the mat onto his back and Tom then got on the second turnbuckle nearby...

...AND NAILED A DIVING SENTON ON RATCHET!

"Oh man, Tom just CRUSHES Ratchet with that Diving Senton! Things aren't looking good for the Saints!" Church said.

"Yeah, and soon, they will fall to the special brand of Non-Stop Violence!" Sarge stated.

Tom hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

Tom picked up Ratchet and hooked him up in a Full Nelson, and lifted him up for a Full Nelson Bomb...and Ratchet suddenly broke free mid-lift and took Tom down with an Arm Drag! Tom got back to his feet, but ran into a Sit-Out Jawbreaker from Ratchet that sent him into the ropes. Ratchet then clotheslined him over to the ropes below! Jerry got into the ring and ran at Ratchet, but Ratchet saw him and Back Body Dropped him over the ropes to the floor next to Tom! Seeing the position they were in, Ratchet motioned for Jak to get in, and he did and got on all fours in front of the ropes. Ratchet bounced off the opposite ropes as Tom and Jerry were getting up...

...stepped onto Jak's...

...launched himself off of Jak...

...AND HITS AN OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SOMERSAULT SENTON ON TOM AND JERRY!

"And Ratchet goes sky high on Tom and Jerry! The Lombax used Jak as a platform and it created some great air-time!" Church said.

"Who told that damn Lombax to use Jak like that?! That should be illegal! Illegal I say! Give him a red card, ref!" Sarge stated.

"This isn't soccer, dumbass!" Church shouted, hitting Sarge upside the head.

Ratchet got up and played to the crowd as they cheered for the Lombax before he picked up Jerry and threw him back into the ring and slid back in, making the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

Ratchet picks up Jerry and tags in Jak who had gotten back on the apron, and he got in the ring and the two hooked up Jerry's head from behind...AND HIT A DOUBLE INVERTED SUPLEX ON HIM! Jerry writhed on the ground in pain before finding himself placed between Jak's leg, and then lifted up and nailed with a Powerbomb! Jak held on however, and with a great show of strength lifted him back up onto his shoulders...AND THEN NAILED A REVERSE POWERBOMB, SENDING JERRY FACE-FIRST ON THE TURNBUCKLE! Jerry staggered out of the corner in a daze, and Jak hooked his arms from behind...AND HIT A RELEASE TIGER SUPLEX!

"Oh man! Jerry's body must be wracked with pain! That combination of moves isn't pleasant for ANYONE!" Church said.

"Fight through the pain, oh great mouse! FIGHT THROUGH THE PAAAAAAIIINNN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jak turnes Jerry over and hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tom comes in and breaks the count!

Jak gets up angrily as Tom slides out of the ring and smirks at the Eco Man. Jak glares at Tom for a bit before going back to Jerry and picking him up, but Jerry suddenly caught him with a Jumping Complete Shot! Jak held his face in pain as Jerry rolled to his corner and tagged in Tom. Tom came in and waited as Jak got up, and Big Booted him in the face! Jak stumbled to his feet, and found himself hooked by Tom from behind...and hit with a Full Nelson Bomb! However, Tom held on, and stood up with Jak before hitting a Dragon Suplex on him! He STILL held on though, stood up with Jak...

...AND FINISHED THE TRIFECTA WITH A FULL NELSON SLAM!

"Oh man, a trilogy of Full Nelson moves by Tom! Not something you see everyday!" Church stated.

"And with that, Jak..." Sarge said.

Tom hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jak kicks out!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit! Why am I not surprised...?" Sarge grumbled.

Tom picks up Jak and places him between his legs, and wrapped his around the waist. He tried to lift him up for a Powerbomb, but Jak suddenly Back Body Dropped the cat! Jak waited as Tom got back up and went for a clothesline, but Tom ducked it, and kicked Jak in the gut. He tried for a Suplex, but Jak remained rooted to the ground...

...AND LIFTED TOM UP FOR THE JAKHAMMER! The crowd popped as Jak had Tom up, but Tom suddenly flailed around and managed to land behind Jak! Before Jak could react, Tom placed his head between Jak's leg and lifted him up! Jak tried to get out by nailing Tom with a few rights...

...BUT GETS PLANTED WITH AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP! Jak writhed in pain before finding himself set up and lifted by Tom...

...

...AND HIT WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB!

"Falling Powerbomb courtesy of the cat! And like I said before, you DON'T want to take Powerbombs from Team 2D!" Church said.

"And finally, Jak of the Sony Saints..." Sarge began.

Tom hooks the leg and covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JAK KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...NOT AGAIN!" Sarge cried out.

Tom slapped the mat in frustration before deciding to finish things off. He picked up Jak and lifted him onto his shoulders, backed up a bit. He ran for the Feline Frenzy, but Jak landed behind Tom. Tom turned around and was taken down by Jak, who grabbed the leg and went for a Figure-Four. Tom managed to kick Jak way and stood up to his feet. He grabbed Jak's head as he turned around...

...

...and Jak pushed him away before he nailed the Cutter! Tom stumbled forward as Jak leaned against the corner before turning around and running at the Eco Man! Jak caught him with a foot in the jaw that staggered him back, and then Jak got on the second turnbuckle...AND NAILED A DIVING FOREARM SMASH ON TOM!

"And Tom gets a face full of Forearm! This is the opening that Jak needs!" Church said.

"No! Stop them Team 2D! Stop them and show how pathetic they really are!" Sarge begged.

Both men were laid out on the mat and Ratchet began to clap on the apron to will Jak on, and the crowd followed suit. Slowly but surely, Jak crawled towards his corner. Tom slowly crawled towards his corner as well, and Ratchet and Jerry held out their hands for the tag. Jak and Tom crawled ever closer...

...

...AND TOM TAGS IN JERRY, AND THEN JAK TAGS IN RATCHET! Both of them enter the ring and Ratchet ducks a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes and then nailing Jerry with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Jerry stumbled to his feet and got a Dropkick to the chest that sent him down! Jerry got back up...and was nailed with a Hurricarana Pin! 1...2...

...

...JERRY KICKS OUT! Ratchet picks up Jerry, and sets him up for the Ratchet-Plex, but Jerry elbowed his way out of the hold, and then bounced off the ropes back to Ratchet. Ratchet however caught him with a Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Jerry stumbled up to his feet and staggered where he was grabbed by Ratchet...

...

...AND NAILED WITH THE RATCHET-PLEX!

"The Ratchet-Plex! Jerry gets dropped on his head and neck and is pinned!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

JERRY KICKS OUT!

"Hah! Like a puny little Ratchet-Plex could stop the great Red known as Jerry!" Sarge taunted.

Ratchet picked up Jerry, but Jerry suddenly threw him throat-first into the middle ropes. Ratchet stood up holding his throat, and Jerry nailed him from behind with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam! Both men were laid out on the mat as the ref began to count. They got to their knees at the count of 6, and Jerry nailed a right to Ratchet's face. After nailing a few more, Jerry picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, but Ratchet ducked a clothesline and kicked Jery in the gut. He set up Jerry and hooked the arms...

...

...and Jerry suddenly lifted Ratchet up! HE HITS RATCHET WITH AN ALABAMA SLAM! Jerry then goes for a Jackknife Pin!

"Alabama Slam followed by Jackknife! This could be it!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RATCHET KICKS OUT!

"Dammit, why wasn't that it?! Stupid Sony Saints..." Sarge grumbled.

Jerry picked up Ratchet and hooked him up in a Cobra Clutch, and lifted Ratchet up for the Mouse Trap. Ratchet got out of it though and landed behind Jerry, and then ducked a Forearm. Ratchet then leaped at the ropes...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD ENZIGURI TO JERRY! Ratchet picked up Jerry, set him up and hooked the arms...

...

...

... **AND HITS THE TURBO VELOCITY!**

"And Ratchet just gets 100% Turbo Velocity!" Church said.

"Ah dammit...Jerry, I'm sorry, but..." Sarge said.

Ratchet has Jerry pinned!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TOM BREAKS UP THE COUNT!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! THANK THE ALMIGHTY RED FOR TOM!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom pounded on the Lombax relentlessly with lefts and rights before picking him up AND DROPPING HIM WITH A CUTTER! Tom was about to do more, but found himself Speared straight to hell by Jak out of nowhere! Jak turns his attention to Jerry, lifts him onto his shoulder AND DROPS HIM WITH THE ECO TWIST! Jak stands up and sees Tom near the ropes and tackles him through them to the outside. Jak picks up Tom and whips him hard into the barricade! Tom groans in agony before finding himself grabbed by Jak, and lifted up into the air Suplex-Style...

...however Tom managed to land behind AND PUSH FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST!

"OH SHIT! That's going to leave a mark!" Church said.

"Heh, let's hope that mark won't go away any time soon!" Sarge stated.

Meanwhile in the ring, Jerry and Ratchet had gotten back up and were now trading punches in the middle of the ring. Jerry then caught Ratchet with a kick to the gut before whipping him into the ropes. Ratchet ducked a right from Jerry as he came back, and bounced off the ropes once more...AND INTO A FREE FALL FROM JERRY! Ratchet stumbled to his feet and got a Knee Smash straight to the skull! Jerry then picked up Ratchet, lifted him up and placed his body on the top rope. Jerry grabbed the head...

...when Ratchet suddenly grabbed Jerry's head and pulled his body onto the apron, Hotshotting Jerry across the top rope as he did so! Jerry fell to the mat as Ratchet ran to the nearest corner and climbed it quickly. He waited on top as Jerry slowly got to his feet. Once he did...

...

...TOM GOT ON THE APRON AND PUSHED RATCHET OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! RATCHET FLIES INTO A DROPKICK FROM JERRY!

"HOLY SHIT! Did you see that?! Tom just sent Ratchet on a one way ticket to get his light knocked out!" Church said.

"There's a partner for ya! Always willing and ready to help out his fellow Red when needed!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet was almost out of it as Tom got into the ring and the cat and mouse duo stalked the Lombax. Ratchet stumbled up to his feet almost instinctively...

...he was lifted up by the legs by Jerry...Tom jumped up and grabbed his head...

...

...

**...NON-STOP VIOLENCE CONNECTS!**

"NON-STOP VIOLENCE HAS JUST BEEN DEALT! BALL GAME PEOPLE!" Church exclaimed.

"Sony Saints..." Sarge began.

Jerry quickly hooked the leg as Tom kicked an incoming Jak off the apron.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Drop The Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

"Here are your winners, Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!"

The crowd booed as Jerry got off Ratchet and raised his arm into the air with the frown still on his face. The ref grabbed his and Tom's arms and raised their arms in the air as a symbol of victory before they ripped them away and formed "V" signs with their middle and index fingers shouting "NON-STOP VIOLENCE RULES!" The crowd only booed more at this proclamation.

"After what was a very exciting tag team match, Team 2D gets a bit of retribution, avenging their previous loss to the Saints tonight!" Church said. "Though they don't seem too happy..."

"Of course not, you Blue!" Sarge stated. "This could have been their Tag Title victory tonight, but thanks to those damn Elrics, that didn't happen! They wanted the title shot tonight, and no victory can change that!"

"Well, they'll get their title shot next week, and with this victory, they have more momentum going into the match!" Church said.

Tom and Jerry exited the ring and backed up the ramp, shouting at the crowd "We're going to be Tag Team Champions! We're going to be Champions!" They raised the arms once more with their fingers in "V" signs on the stage, frowning at the crowd that booed them as much as they could.

"People...next week...we may be looking at EIGHT-TIME UCA World Tag Team Champions at the end of the next Flame." Church said.

"I know that will be the case! No matter if they face the Elrics or the Sonic Heroes...they will be walking out champions! Prepare for Team 2D to take back their crowns!"

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage area on Titantron, and it shows a darkened locker room with a dim light to it, and Chaos the Hedgehog was shown inside out. He faced the wall with a hand placed on it, his held down and his eyes closed as though he was thinking about something. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, a stoic expression on his face.

"What do you want, Krueger?" Chaos questioned without turning around.

At that question, Jason Krueger came onto the screen holding his IC Title and he stood behind Chaos with a frown. "We need to talk Chaos...now." he said.

It was then that Chaos slowly turned around to meet Jason face-to-face. "About what?"

"You know damn well what. We need to talk about the damn match we are a part of at Last Stand." Jason said. "You and I have to TEAM with each other at that event, and what's worse, we have to team up against those damn hedgehogs, Hope and Shadow! Two hedgehogs who together form the most degenerate team this company has ever seen! And I think I speak for both of us when I say that I don't like the fact that I have to team with you! I personally think you are an arrogant, egotistical, delusional hedgehog with a god-complex, and I don't like you one damn bit! I consider it a damn travesty that I have to even help you one damn bit with anything!"

"Well I'll be perfectly honest and say I don't like this anymore than you do, Krueger!" Chaos growled. "I am not a team player! I don't DO teams or partners or any of that shit! I am a loner! I do things by myself and that's how I've always done them and will continue to do them that way! The fact that I have to team with YOU of all people only makes this worse! I really don't like you Krueger, because I think you are not all that like you think and that you sell me short despite what I have done in my career! I find this absolutely despicable, and complete bullshit!"

"Trust me, I feel the same way..." Krueger glared at Chaos. "BUT...I am here to...at least until after the tag team match...create a truce."

"Truce?!" Chaos questioned incredulosuly.

"Yes, a truce." Jason nodded. "Because we have a better chance of winning if we work together. We may not like each other or the fact that we are teaming with each other, but if there's one thing we have in common, it's that we despise those damn hedgehogs! Maybe for different reasons, but we despise them all the same! Shadow and Hope...are thorns in our sides that need to be taken care of, who need to pay big time for everything, and if they manage to get back into their degenerate groove for the event, then we are in for the fight of our lives. I know you'll likely say 'I can beat them by myself' and maybe you possibly can...in your own messed up mind, but you'll have a better chance of beating them if you work with me! Hell, we can inflict more pain and damage on them as a team then individually! Think about it: The Messiah of Neckbreakers and the God of Destruction, working together to end D-Hedgeration X once and for all in a massacre that will make most people cringe! We don't have to like each other, hell, after Last Stand, we can beat the freakin' crap out of each other for all we care, but for this match..., let's put aside our dislike for each other, our differences, and the fact that I am RR for just a bit. We unite, and inflict agony on Hope and Shadow like they have never seen before. What do you say, Chaos? Just work with me...just this once so we can work towards a common goal."

Chaos remained silent as he looked at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face before staring at Krueger. "...Fine. I'll work with you just this once, Krueger. Just to achieve this very goal. After Last Stand, this damn truce and partnership ends, but until then, we will give hell to those black and white hedgehogs just because I despise them so much."

Jason sighs in relief. "Good...that is good to hear, Chaos..." Jason was about to leave, but Chaos grabbed his arm and stared him dead in the eye.

"In fact...I already have something in mind for those two damn annoyances..." Chaos grinned evilly.

* * *

"Oh man...Jason Krueger...Chaos the Hedgehog...actually working TOGETHER?! That...that is not good at all..." Church mumbled.

"Not for Hope and Shadow! They may be a degenerate team, but Chaos and Jason are two of the most dangerous Reds around, and together, they could destroy just about anything!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And I don't think I liked what Chaos said. He has something in mind for Hope and Shadow...Anything that Chaos has in mind is NEVER good for anyone involved." Church said.

"Hah, this is going to be great! It may be temporary, but this cooperation between Chaos and Jason shall be something else! It will be history in the making!" Sarge stated.

"I wouldn't go that far, but until then...we got ourselves our next match." Church said.

**("Through Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The crowd booed as the lights turned into a flame red and Takuya came onto the stage. He crouched down onto the stage for a few moments before standing up and throwing his hands upward with index fingers extended, flame pyro going off onto the stage. Takuya then made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring before stepping on the bottom ropes and raised his arms with index fingers extended in a pose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! From Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 229 lbs., Takuya Kanbara!"

"Takuya is in action tonight, and he is a busy guy in Fiction Wrestling right now! Over on WWE: Animated, he will team with Takato at WrestleMania in a multi-team TLC Match for the Toon Tag Titles that promises to be very brutal!" Church said.

"And just recently, he and Digivolution defeated the Destined and Son Goku on Animated in a HUGE victory! That's what I am talking! Shows how amazing that Takuya and his buddies are!" Sarge stated.

"And the match he's about to be in...is going to be personal no doubt, considering who he's facing." Church stated.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxy?whygen)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the light turned blue and Matt came out to the beat of his music with his held down. He walked down the ramp until he stood in the middle of it, and bobbed his head until the music picked up and he shot his head up, shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!" to a great pop from the crowd. Matt then walked down to the ring and slid into it, staring daggers at Takuya before climbing the turnbuckle and throwing his arms out in a pose.

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, weighing in at 224 lbs., he is the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Matt Ishida made a shocking return at Royal Reckoning, lasting over an hour in the Royal Rumble Match to win it all! And the night after, he delivered what many are calling the Promo of the Year, showing how determined he is to complete his resurrection." Church stated.

"Matt and Takuya have a strong history! Takuya and Digivolution made Matt's life hell along with the other Destined, even being part of the reason he left for awhile! And now he's facing Takuya in a match that he will obviously lose!" Sarge stated.

"Matt managed to eliminate Takuya from the Rumble, but that ain't good enough for him! He wants full retribution against this guy, and so he can move on from this guy in UCA and focus on Final Clash and the World Title! This will be good!" Church said.

The match begins as Takuya walks up closer to Matt. The Digi Warrior of Fire was scoping the Holder of the Crest of Friendship. Takuya nods and walks away-right hand-BLOCK!-COUNTER RIGHT! Takuya is down and Matt goes on the offensive, Takuya gets up and Matt deliver vicious right hand after vicious right hand! Matt waits for Takuya to get up, and Matt Irish Whips him. The warrior comes back and Matt throws him up and delivers a Free Fall Slam! Takuya holds his stomach in pain and Matt runs the ropes, and comes back off the rebound with a Dropkick to Takuya that sends him out the ring! The Warrior gets up and Matt puts up and index and middle finger together...Extreme Team...and runs the ropes...off the rebound...SUICIDE DIVE ONTO TAKUYA! Matt gets up and celebrates with the fans, before grabbing Takuya and throwing him into the steel steps! Matt smiles as he picks Takuya up and throws him into the announcers table!

"Matt on fire! That loss on Animated lit a fire under him!" Church said, "He's taken control over the match!"

"Let me tell you something, ya nasty blue...Takuya's element is FIRE...fire is RED...and as a proud Red, Takuya's going to come back...OOOOOH! Like right now!" Sarge exclaimed right after Takuya drove Matt back first into the apron and kicked him in the stomach.

"Takuya in control here! Matt had a nice beginning offensive, but Takuya takes it to the future Hall of Famer with a move that put him back in control!" Church said.

"Seriously, LISTEN to me next time, you dirty Blue! What I saw is always true!" Sarge said, Church replied with a simple sigh.

Takuya grabs Matt's head and slams it right into a corner post! Takuya smiles evilly before grabbing Matt's head and slamming it into the barricade! He then rolls Matt back into the ring. Matt gets up, and Takuya grabs the neck and Snap DDTs Matt onto the mat. He rolls Matt over and pins him. 1...2...Matt kicks out. Takuya grabs Matt's head and begins wailing on it, going faster with every punch. Takuya Roundhouses Matt as he tries getting up, clocking him clean upside the head. Matt, however, still tries getting up, using the ropes to do so. Takuya bounces off the ropes and goes for a Kitchen Sink, but Matt catches the knee and growls. He picks Takuya up and goes for a Shin Breaker, but Takuya rolls over Matt's head and back and performed a sunset flip...flipped over...and hits a BIG BOOT SMACKING HIS JAW! Matt goes down and the pin counts down! 1...2...Matt kicks out.

"Matt kicking out of the Big Boot that everyone in this arena heard! Damn that was a loud attack!" Church chuckled.

"But Matt need to stay down! It'll only cause MORE pain for the bastard if he stays up! Stay down, you Blue!" Sarge yelled.

Matt shook his head, trying to shake off the webs. Takuya shakes his head and grabs Matt. He Irish Whips him to the ropes and catches Matt on the rebound...and delivering a Running Powerslam! Matt holds his back, The British Bulldogs own finishing maneuver putting him in pain. Takuya pins him. 1...2...Matt kickis out! Matt gets up...and Takuya jumps off the ropes. Flying Chuck kick attempt...fails! Matt catches Takuya and Tosses him into the corner! Takuya stumbles out of the corner...Digital Breakdown! Matt puts down Takuya with the Back Suplex Flipped into High Knee and pins him! 1...2...Takuya kicks out! Matt, trying to come back, bounces off of the ropes...and delivers a Running Neckbreaker! Takuya goes down, and Matt runs towards Takuya again...and hits a Dropkick to the knee, sending Takuya onto his other one. Matt runs forward and plants Takuya with a Throwback! Matt raises a fist and the crowd loves it! He turns around and hops forward a bit...and KNOCKS TAKUYA'S HEAD OFF WITH A SAVATE KICK TO THE JAW! Matt pins Takuya. 1...2...Takuya kicks out.

"That Blue is coming back? How? He's ring rusty!" Sarge complained.

"He didn't look so rusty at Royal Reckoning! Matt is burning up! He is on fire!" Church exclaimed.

Matt stalks Takuya...the Frontier kid is slow to get up...Matt kicks Takuya and places him on the turnbuckle. Matt climbs up and hooks the arm. Matt hooks the head and...Takuya stands his guard! Matt is being forced around, and Takuya manages to get two arms hooked around Matt's arms. Matt flails around, but Takuya jumps off...AND HITS A SUPER DIGI-BLAZE!

"THAT FORWARD RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! OFF THE TOP ROPE! MATT GOT FACEPLANTED!" Church exclaimed.

Takuya smiles as he hooks the leg.

"Well, Matty Baby, unfortunately for your first match-"

1...

2...

"YOU JUST GOT *Kickout!* WHAT?!" Sarge was in shock.

"Matt has resilience for days! He won't be put down so easily!" Church said.

Matt holds his head as he makes his way up, and Takuya growls...before running up from behind Matt and Dropkicks the back of his head! Takuya grabs Matt and locks in a Front Headlock! He focuses on the head of the revived vet, and locks it in tight! Matt seems to fade...but the chants of "Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt!" help him to keep going. Matt raises a fist and gets back on his feet...and begins punching Takuya's gut repeatedly as the crowd cheers! But Takuya knees his stomach back and puts a leg over Matt's neck...but Matt reverses the Overdrive and takes Takuya down...DIGIVITALIZ-no, Takuya twists Matt around! Matt lands on his feet and grabs Takuya and Irish Whips him. He ducks a Clothesline...jumps off the ropes...FLARE BLITZ TO MATT! No...Matt catches him! Standing Spinebuster to Takuya! Matt pins him! 1...2...Takuya rolls over and puts Matt in a pin...but Takuya uses that momentum and hits the ropes...FLARE BLITZ DIVING KNEE SMASH! Matt stumbles around, and Takuya hooks the arm and head of Matt...

"Uh-oh...bad news for Matt! Takuya may be looking for his Suplex-Facebuster mod, The Pyro-Twister! That'll end the Blue and give the red the much deserved victory!" Sarge said.

"Matt's in trouble! And Takuya lifts him up..." Church said in mid-move...

Takuya has Matt up...

...but Matt knees Takuya's head...and does it again...and again...and again...until he's let down...and is able to take Takuya down and LOCK IN THE DIGIVITALIZER (Walls of Jericho)!

"That new move he's adopted! The submission called The Digivitalizer!" Church said, "Looks like Tai's old Digi-Lock!"

"Oh no, Takuya's hand is raised!" Sarge said, "Keep going, man! Don't stop!"

Takuya tries dragging himself to the ropes, but Matt makes sure that Takuya can't do so! Takuya screams in pain as Matt wrenches the legs! Takuya...he raises a hand...

...and actually FLIPS Matt off of him! Matt lands on his feet and Takuya runs at him...but gets kicked, hooked up Suplex style...

...lifted up...

...ROCKER SMASH!

"ROCKER SMASH CONNECTING!" Church exclaimed, "The Rocker Smash Brainbuster connected!"

Matt pins Takuya!

"Well, Takuya...sorry bud..but..."

1...

2...

3!

"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D" Sarge said as the bell rung, and Matt stood tall!

**("Resurrected" by Peroxy?whygen)**

"Here is your winner, Matt Ishida!"

The crowd was thunderous as Matt stood in the ring raising his arms with a satisfied and relieved look on his face. The ref grabbed the arm and kept it raised to show his victory before Matt climbed the turnbuckle and once again shouted to the world "I AM RESURRECTED!" before pointing to the Final Clash sign, saying "That's where I am going! That's where I am going!"

"Matt has done it! Matt has defeated Takuya and gained a bit of retribution for what has happened to him! And with that, he can finally move on from this in UCA and move on to better things!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I can't believe Takuya got Sarge'd like that! He was supposed to win since he is such a glorious, not lose to such a dirty Blue like Matt! Gah, there is something with this world!" Sarge said.

"Well like it or not, Matt has picked up the win and shown everyone that he hasn't lost a single step when it comes to wrestling!" Church stated.

Matt got off the turnbuckle and stood in the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd as they chanted "Matt! Matt! Matt!" at a fervor pitch! Matt nodded in respect to the fans before exiting the ring, going up the ramp before turning back to point to the Final Clash sign once more, and then motioned for the World Title saying "Final Clash...it's my moment."

"Are we looking at the future UCA World Heavyweight Champion come Final Clash? In Matt's mind, that is exactly the case! He has made it clear that he won't allow any other result than that!" Church stated.

"Well I hope he likes being disappointed, because at Final Clash, I KNOW that Matt won't win the World Title! He will choke and his stupid "Resurrection" will be for nothing!" Sarge said.

"This is Matt's Path to Final Clash...and you can only imagine what exactly he will have to go through as it continues." Church said.

* * *

_A/N: It...is...DONE! The chapter has finally been finished after much work, and I am happy with how it all come out! We are getting closer and closer to Last Stand, and I am excited when we are! Also, the Matt/Takuya match was written by toonwriter as a form of favor, so I thank him immensely for this as it helped me get the chapter done faster! I also decided to finally get an intro done for my Monday Night Flame show, and I hope that you all enjoyed it! I worked really hard for all of you on this chapter, and I hope it translated well!  
_

_Remember, if you ever have any suggestions or ideas concerning UCA, let me know and I will consider them! So until next time, remember to leave a review! Reviews are greeted with much love! :D_


	20. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 6 Part 2

**_Universal Character Association: Week 6_ **

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron which shows Tifa Lockhart conversing with Kiva Andru backstage.

"Yeah, it sucks that you were screwed out of being in the Six-Pack Challenge like that." Kiva stated with a frown. "You had Mandy on the ropes, you were about to knock her out and win, but then Lightning gets you disqualified and locks you out of Last Stand. I don't find that right one bit. If she was a champion, she would've let you advance so she could beat you."

"Yeah, I know it sucks." Tifa sighed. "What's worse is that every female involved in this only gets one chance to get into the match. Lose, despite how it happens, and you're shit out of luck. But...I'll earn myself another shot at the Women's Title one day. Maybe I won't get one now, but I'll get one in the future. As WELL as a one-on-one match with Lightning, sooner or later. But for now, I'm willing to sit this one out and leave this to other stars, such as you. You've definitely proven yourself these past few weeks, and you do deserve this shot you are getting. In my view, you are the shining example of what the Women's Division here in UCA should be all about, not Lightning Farron. The skill you've displayed, the respect you've shown, and the wins you've managed to obtain, you are going to be a top star soon. And I wouldn't be surprised if you became Women's Champion at Last Stand."

"Heh, thanks Tifa. That means a lot coming from a legend such a yourself." Kiva nodded in respect. "Knowing you believe I can become a big star, I feel even more confident that I will become the Women's Champion at Last Stand and head to Final Clash with the title."

"Oh please." Tifa and Kiva snapped their heads to Lightning, who scoffed at the two. "Tifa believing in you makes you more confident? Her opinion no longer matters in this day and age. She's irrelevant, and she's a has-been past her prime who has hogged her spotlight. I bet she just wants you to win the title so she can have you get her a title shot at Final Clash. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Tch, there you go again, assuming things about me..." Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"It's not assuming when it's likely the truth." Lightning replied coolly. "But despite making Kiva your little favorite, she isn't going to be taking this title from me at Final Clash! No woman in that Six-Pack Challenge will take this title from me. I've come too far now to lose this title so close to the biggest event that UCA has. People said I had no chance at Royal Reckoning of retaining against you and Peach, but I DID! I defeated the two of you cleanly and walked out Champion! I even got the pinfall for my team at the XCW Summer Supershow! And despite this whole situation being crap, I will retain once more and head to Final Clash as champion! BUT...if I am to lose this title somehow, someway...I can at least take joy in the fact that YOU won't win this title! Because you exemplify everything that the RR despises and wants to get rid off! You no longer deserve to be champion! You don't even deserve to have another shot!"

"Oh shut up, will you Lightning?" Tifa growled. "You spew about that crap over and over again, but who are you and the RR to judge me and so many others for all this? You have your opinions of us, and I can't change them, but the fact that you are condemning is really just a bunch of BS right now! You say I have hogged the spotlight, but the fact is that many others have risen to the top and to prominence! Agent Tex, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaz, Mandy, and others have become prominent players during my second half of being here in UCA as a top star and legend, so you can take your crap about me holding others down and shove it up your ass! I have no problem sitting this match out this time. I can always get another shot another time and it seems this match belongs to others, but you and me will face off one day without anyone else in the way...and when we do, you can consider yourself taken down once and for all humbled."

Lightning glared at Tifa at her words for several seconds...until Kiva stood between them and stared Lightning dead in the eye.

"Until then...you got ME to deal with, and trust me, I ain't going to let you walk out of that PPV as Champion without a fight." Kiva stated strongly.

"Hmph, you actually want to defend this washed-up vet?" Lightning questioned. "You, a girl who is just as much as rookie as me and many of the other members of the RR? Tch, you shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of Tifa. She's just going to impede your progress and keep you from reaching your full potential. You may be one of my challengers, and a favorite of Tifa, but I feel as if though you could be a valuable asset to our group, and do a great part in helping the RR create a new era. You don't need to pander to this damn veteran, Kiva...you can be part of something greater, and help us change things for the better."

"Not a chance, Lightning." Kiva stated strongly. "I don't need to join the Revolution to help my career one bit. I'm already making my own name without it, so why would I join? There's no point to it. That's now how I did things in the future. Plus, I don't like your disrespect of the people that paved the way for us. You say I pander to Tifa...but I am simply showing her respect as one of the best and appreciating the support she has given me. I don't need to trash talk vets, take out people, or be part of some big group to succeed. No...all I need is to work as hard as I can, and not let people like you tell me what I should do. So your little offer, Lightning...consider it denied! And come Last Stand...consider a stake put through the heart of your reign."

"So that's the way it's going to be, huh?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Fine, if you wish to defy the Revolution, then so be it. I'll put both you and Tifa down for the count...just like the Rookie Revolution put down Team Veteran at Best in the World. I'll see you at Last Stand."

Lightning then walked away from the Megas XLR star and Final Fantasy girl, who had frowns on their faces thanks to Lightning. But unbeknownst to them, Mandy watched it all from the shadows, her emotionless look on her face.

"Hmph, as if either of them will be walking out champion. That title...is coming back to me. And when it does...I'm ruling the Women's Division with an iron fist once more." Mandy said before walking away.

* * *

"Tensions flaring in the Women's Division as we head closer to Last Stand." Church said. "Things not only seem far from over between Lightning and Tifa, but Kiva and Mandy are also hot on the tail for the Women's Title."

"The Women's Title scene is no doubt going to be in chaos and uncertainty for the next few weeks." Sarge admitted. "I would normally pull for Lightning, but I don't know who else will be joining the fray!"

"And we are going to have two more qualifying matches tonight for two of those spots!" Church announced. "And with each spot filled, Lightning's odd of retaining become slimmer and slimmer."

"And knowing that Tifa and Lightning aren't done with each other, and Lightning may be in trouble." Sarge stated. "But Lightning managed to retain at Royal Reckoning, so there's a great chance she can do it again at Last Stand!"

"And speaking of Qualifying Matches...we got one of different variety right now!" Church said.

**("Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs., "Thievius Racoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"It's time for to determine who gets one of the remaining spots in the Elimination Chamber, and Sly's looking to take the spot!" Church said. "He wants to get back to the top big time, and this is his chance to do so!"

"Gah, out of the three here, I want Sly to lose the most!" Sarge stated. "Stupid Sony Saint! His buddies lost earlier tonight, and he will too! Like Sly has any chance of getting back into the World Title picture!"

"But remember Sarge, Sly is one sneaky bastard!" Church said. "He won't hesitate to steal victories from people's noses, and a Triple Threat situation fits his style perfectly!"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd gave a massive cheers, as the music played and the arena lights turned blood red with black highlights. Senji came out onto the stage wearing his trademark black coat and the Hardcore Title over his shoulder. The Deadman wore a very excited smirk on his face as his body trembled with what was about to happen before he raised his title in the air, red pyro going off at the sides of him. Senji made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring. He climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised the Hardcore Title high, an eager smirk on his face.

"Introducing next, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the UCA Hardcore Champion, 'The Crow' Senji Kiyomasa!"

"Senji is perhaps the fastest rising star in UCA today!" Church said. "He's been Hardcore Champion for over five months, faced off with Red in a Flame classic, eliminated Tennyson from the Rumble, and even pinned the UCA World Champion at the XCW Summer Supershow!" Church said.

"That pin was a fluke though! If it was in an UCA arena, it would have never happened!" Sarge stated. "Besides, Mario was NOWHERE near close to 100% for that match, so the pin is irrelevant! Still, I can't deny that in the eyes of many, Senji is rising!"

"Senji has been given a second chance at finally becoming UCA World Champion and main eventing Final Clash!" Church said. "But to get that shot, he needs to go through Sly...and this man..."

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played as the lights dim and Gordon Freeman came out onto the stage with his crowbar in his hand. The G-Man came out by his side, adjusting his tie and holding a briefcase, and Gordon looked out to the crowd before raising his crowbar and arm high before making his way down to the ring with a purpose, the G-Man following him. Gordon entered the ring and raised the crowbar high once more amid all the cheers.

"And introducing finally, being accompanied by the G-Man, from Black Mesa, weighing in at 237 lbs., Gordon Freeman!"

"Gordon Freeman has made quite an impact in a such short time!" Church said. "From putting on a impressive performance and stand-off with Bowser at the Rumble to going toe-to-toe with the veteran, Wolfgang, Gordon has established himself in a short time."

"I don't get why he is even getting this shot!" Sarge stated. "If anyone deserves this shot, it's the Bully, Wolfgang! Not this damn rookie! Ugh, this is a damn insult to Wolfgang who's done so much in his career!"

"Yeah, and a DQ loss in your first match back TOTALLY deserves a chance like this." Church stated sarcastically. "Gordon's got the chance, get over it, and even though he won't likely win, it'll be a chance to show what he can do! And with the always enigmatic G-Man by his side, anything can happen!"

Gordon and Sly placed their crowbar and cane on the outside while Senji handed his title away. They each stood in their respective corners as the ref checked on them, and then he rang the bell. Gordon and Senji immediately ran at each other and began trading punches with each other, while Sly slid out of the ring unknown to them. Gordon and Senji continued trading punches until Gordon ducked a punch and nailed a European Uppercut. Senji backed up a bit and Gordon walked to him, but got a Big Boot to the face. Gordon fell to the mat as Senji picked him up and went for a Short-Arm Clothesline, but Gordon ducked it and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker. Gordon picked up Senji and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a Lariat, but Senji ducked it, bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Running STO! Senji picked up Gordon and pushed him into a corner, and began ramming his shoulder into Gordon's gut repeatedly before pulling him out of the corner and lifted him onto his shoulder. He tried for Snake Eyes, but Gordon landed behind Senji and pushed him into the turnbuckle. Gordon grabbed him from behind and nailed a Release German Suplex on Senji! Gordon stood up, but Sly suddenly slid in and threw him out of the ring! Sly with the pin on Senji! 1...2...Senji kicks out!

"That sneaky thief! Sly let Gordon and Senji beat the crap out of each other and tried to steal one from them!" Church said.

"Gah, just like a damn Sony Saint to do that! No balls whatsoever! Thanks goodness Senji kicked out though!" Sarge stated.

Sly picked up Senji and nailed a Vertical Suplex on Senji before getting on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. He waited for Senji to get up then dived off the top to him. Senji moved out of the way and Sly landed on his feet, and Sly turned to run at Senji, but got caught with a Standing Spinebuster! Senji hooks the leg! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Senji mounted Sly and began raining down vicious punches to Sly's kull over and over. After nine punches, Senji picked up Sly and whipped him before pulling him back by the arm, and went for the Wonderland Whip! But Sly managed to land behind Senji and nail a Dropkick to the back of his head, dropping him to a knee. The coon then bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Leapfrog Fameasser on Senji! Sly with the cover! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Sly kicks out, but got a Lariat from a returning Gordon! Gordon picked up Sly and whipped him into a corner, and nailed a Corner Clothesline on him! He then whipped Sly out of the corner and into a now standing Senji, sending the Deadman out of the ring! Sly stumbled back to Gordon, who grabbed his head and nailed a Sleeper Suplex on Sly!

"Gordon's back in the fray! And I don't think he liked getting thrown out like that!" Church stated.

"And now it's time to make the dirty Blue known as Sly!" Sarge said.

Gordon picked up Sly and began landing brutal knees to the gut of Sly repeateldy. After ten knees, Gordon nailed a Single-Arm Suplex on the coon. Sly writhed on the mat before being stomped in the gut, sitting up as part of the reaction, and Gordon bounced off the ropes and nailed a Boot to the face! Gordon drops for the cover! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Gordon wastes no time with a Headlock and wrenches on the head, and after a few seconds, Sly stood up with Gordon and began to elbow Gordon in the gut until he loosened up...

...allowing Sly to suddenly break free and nail a Pele' Kick! Gordon stood staggered as Sly got up and bounced off the ropes...AND RAN INTO A FREE FALL FROM GORDON! Sly stumbled up to his feet in pain...AND GOT A KNEE SMASH TO THE SKULL!

"Oh man, knee to the damn skull in a very bad way for Sly! That'll rattle his skull!" Church stated.

"Hah, watching a Sony Saint get pummeled like this is pure joy!" Sarge laughed. "Can we record this please?"

Gordon covers Sly!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out!

Gordon picked up Sly and dragged him to a corner and placed him on the top turnbuckle. He tried to climb up there with him, but got attacked him from behind by Senji! Senji pulled him away and nailed clubbing blows to the back, but Gordon suddenly grabs Senji and hits a Swinging Reverse STO! Gordon stalks Senji as he gets up and bounces of the ropes...AND INTO A POWERSLAM FROM SENJI! Senji hooks the leg! 1...2...Gordon kicks out! Senji picks up Gordon...

...AND SLY HITS A DIVING CROSSBODY ON THEM BOTH OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Oh man, Sly flies in out of nowhere! The price paid for forgetting about thief!" Church said.

"Well it's not easy to forget about Sly since he's TOTALLY WORTHLESS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly stood up before quickly Dropkicking a kneeling Gordon in the skull before picking up Senji and whipping him into the ropes, catching him on the rebound with a Back Heel Kick. Senji rolls over to the corner and slowly stands up against it, and Sly suddenly runs and nails a Step-Up Enziguri to Senji! The Deadman stumbles out of the corner, and Sly hits a Sit-Out Facebuster on him! Sly hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Gordon breaks the count before three! Gordon picked up Sly and whipped him into the ropes, but Sly ducked a clothesline as he bounced back. The thief bounced off the ropes once more and leaped at Gordon, hitting a Hurricarana on him! Gordon stumbled to his feet, and into a Jumping DDT from Sly!

"And Gordon gets spiked on his head, courtesy of the vet! The fact that Gordon is a rookie is really showing here!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and it's causing him to get his ass handed right now! I don't think he can be like Chell from CCW!" Sarge said.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Gordon kicks out!

"But it's not enough to put Gordon down for the count!" Church said.

Sly waits as Gordon gets up to his feet and then leaps at the ropes...and Gordon ducks the Ninja Spire Kick! Sly lands on his feet and turns around only to be lifted onto the shoulders of Gordon, but Sly struggled in his grip and landed behind Gordon! Sly bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A SPIN-OUT POWERBOMB, CHRISTOPHER DANIELS-STYLE! Gordon has Sly pinned! 1...2...SLY KICKS OUT! Gordon picks up Sly and with all his might whipped him into the corner, where Sly was turned inside out against it in Shawn Michaels fashion. Sly fell onto his feet and stumbled back into Gordon's waiting hands, and was dealt a Capture Suplex from the One Free Man! G-Man smiled approvingly as Gordon picked up Sly, placed him between his legs and hooked the arms and legs...

...AND SENJI BIG BOOTED GORDON IN THE FACE!

"And here coooommmmmeeessss Senji!" Church quipped.

"And he came with one big ass boot to ya face!" Sarge added.

Gordon let go of Senji and fell to the mat and Senji picked him up and tried to whip him, but Gordon reversed it and whipped Senji instead. Senji bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes once more and hitting a Flying Shoulder Block on Gordon! Senji picked up Gordon and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep on him before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Leg Drop! Senji picked up Gordon and hooked him up for the Crow Claw, but Gordon spun out of it and clotheslined Senji down! He picked Senji up to his feet, and lifted him up for the Gravity Blast (Fireman's Carry into Sit-Out Spinebuster), but Senji elbowed Gordon in the head several times and got off of him. He grabbed Gordon's arm and pulled him towards him...lifted him up high...

...AND HIT THE WONDERLAND WHIP!

"And Gordon gets whipped straight to freakin' Deadman Wonderland...figuratively, just to let you all know." Church said.

"And I think Gordon..." Sarge began.

Senji pins Gordon!

1...

...

2...

...

Gordon kicks out!

"Just Got...NOT Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"The rookie ain't going to let himself get beat that easily in a match like this!" Church said.

Senji picked up Gordon and placed him in the corner before lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. After setting him up, Senji climbed up to the top, and went to grab him...

...BUT SLY SWIFTLY CLIMBS UP TO THE TOP AND HITS SENJI WITH A TOP-ROPE GERMAN SUPLEX! The crowd stands on its feet as Senji bounces off the mat hard before lying on it. Sly stands up...ONLY TO BE HIT WITH A DIVING CLOTHESLINE FROM GORDON! Sly stumbled up to his feet, and gets lifted up by Gordon...

...AND HIT WITH THE GRAVITY BLAST!

"And there's Gordon with his signatured dubbed the Gravity Blast!" Church stated.

"And it's a date with Gravity that has the dirty Blue down for the count!" Sarge exclaimed.

Gordon has Sly pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Sly kicks out!

"He was down, but NOT out! Sly kicks out just before three!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I was hoping for the out..." Sarge mumbled.

Gordon picked up Sly and placed him between his legs, hooking the arms and legs for the Resonance Cascade, but Sly suddenly Back Body Dropped the One Free Man! Gordon arched his back before getting up and throwing a clothesline, but Sly ducked it! He leaped at the middle ropes and Springboarded back to Gordon, landing on his shoulders in Electric chair position! SLY SUDDENLY PULLED OFF A VICTORY ROLL! 1...2...

...GORDON KICKS OUT! Both scrambled to their feet and Gordon caught an incoming Sly with a Sit-Out Scoop Slam! Gordon makes the cover! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Gordon was getting frustrated now as he picked up Sly and lifted him for a Suplex. Sly landed behind Gordon and leaped at the ropes as Gordon turned around...

...AND HIT HIM WITH THE NINJA SPIRE KICK! Sly tried for a cover...BUT SENJI GRABBED HIM AND HIT THE CROW CLAW!

"Holy crap! Senji out of freakin' nowhere! Where did that Deadman come from?!" Church exclaimed.

"Don't care! Because he planted Sly big time! Hah! I loved it!" Sarge shouted.

Senji hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

SLY KICKS OUT!

"But it is STILL not enough to keep the master thief!" Church stated.

"Come on ref, that was a damn three count! COUNT FASTER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji picked up Sly and lifted him up in the Argentine Rack! He flipped Sly over...and Sly landed on his feet in front of Senji! Sly nailed Senji with a Dropsault that sent him through the ropes and to the outside! Sly went to the ropes and took hold of them as Senji stood on the outside...

...AND SLY HIT A CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON SENJI! BUT SENJI CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR IN HIS ARMS! Sly struggled in his grip to no avail as Senji adjusted his position...AND HIT A RUNNING POWERSLAM AGAINST THE STEEL STEPS!

"Oh shit! Sly just gets CREAMED against those steel steps! Bad idea to fly!" Church stated.

"Hah, stupid little Sony Saint! Can we just put the stake in his chances already?" Sarge asked.

Sly cried in pain as he writhed on the floor and Senji smirked down at him before sliding back in the ring. He waited as Gordon got back to his feet before running at Gordon full speed...and gets lifted onto his shoulders! Senji gets planted with the Gravity Blast! Gordon picked up Senji, placed him between his legs, and hooked the arms and legs. He lifted Senji up...

...AND DROPS HIM WITH RESONANCE CASCADE!

"RESONANCE CASCADE! Gordon drops him on his head! Gordon's going to pull off one of the biggest upsets ever!" Church exclaimed.

"Sweet Sodium Chloride, Gordon's going to the chamber! Senji..." Sarge began.

G-Man smiled as Gordon hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

WOLFGANG PULLS GORDON OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!

"You Just Got...WOLFGANG?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Where the hell did Wolfgang come from?! He just kept Gordon from a damn Chamber spot!" Church exclaimed.

Gordon turned to face Wolfgang only to get clotheslined down to the floor by the Bully! Wolfgang dropped down and began raining down vicious punches to the skull of Gordon before stomping the living hell out of the One Free Man! He picked up Gordon and whipped him hard into the barricade back-first before grabbing him and nailing a Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Wolfgang stood over and shouted over to a stoic G-Man who watched all this "THIS IS YOUR CLIENT, HUH?! DOESN'T LOOK SO FULL OF POTENTIAL RIGHT NOW, HUH?!"

"That damn Wolfgang has possibly cost Gordon this match! He cost him a World Title shot!" Church exclaimed. "Damn that Bully!"

"Hey Wolfgang, a true veteran, was passed over by this Gordon! He has every right to do this!" Sarge stated.

"BULLSHIT!" Church shouted. "And you know it!"

Wolfgang backed up a bit and revved up his foot as Gordon slowly got back to his feet. He looked over to G-Man for a moment and shouted "TIME TO SHOW YOU WHO THE ALPHA MALE REALLY IS!" before running towards Gordon and pumping his foot towards him...AND GORDON DUCKS THE WOLF'S KICK! Wolf stumbles forward before turning around...and found himself tackled by Gordon! Gordon began to unleash a barrage of vicious and calculated fists to the skull of Wolfgang with an angry look on his face! Wolfgang did his best to cover up before managing to push Gordon off. He got up to his feet and leaned against the barricade...

...AND GORDON TACKLES HIM OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD! The crowd goes crazy as Gordon stands up and picks up Wolfgang, but the Bully nails a surprise right that sends him back! Gordon and Wolfgang began trading blows with each other as they move through the crowd and away from the ring!

"For the love of God, Gordon and Wolfgang are just beating the shit out of each other! They are fighting through that damn crowd!" Church said.

"But Wolfgang is taking Gordon away from the match! He's pulled him out of the running! It's down to Sly and Senji!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji stirred in the ring as he held his head and neck in pain as Sly slowly pulled himself onto the apron. Senji stood up to his feet, and Sly grabbed the ropes, and and nailed a Springboard Over Castle on Senji! Senji again held his neck and head as he got to his knees, and Sly began nailing Daniel Bryan-like kicks across the chest of Senji! One kick...two kicks...three kicks...four kicks...five kicks...Senji caught the leg during the sixth kick. Senji stood up and nailed Sly with a sudden Flapjack! Senji picked up Sly, grabbed his head from behind...

...AND HIT A LIFTING INVERTED DDT!

"Hah, yes! That's putting down the damn Sony Saint in his place for good!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Senji's going for the cover! This could be it!" Church stated.

Senji hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SLY KICKS OUT!

Senji growled in frustation before picking up Sly and lifted him up in Argentine Rack position for the Invisible Black! But Sly elbowed Senji across the head a few times and landed behind him, nailing a Snap Neckbreaker in the process! Sly ran at the ropes, bounced back, and nailed a Running Standing Shooting Star Press on Senji! He hooks the leg! 1...2...SENJI KICKS OUT! Sly picks up Senji, and grabs him in a Rear Chancery, and went for the Honor Among Thieves, but Senji spun out of it and pushed Sly into the ropes. Sly bounced off them and into Discus Clothesline from Senji! Senji picks him up and lifts him up with a Full Nelson...

...but Sly wraps his leg around Senji mid-lift and rolls him up in a pin!

"Oh crap, roll-up! Roll-up!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

2..

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"Ah Sam Hell, that was too close! That damn Saint nearly stole one!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both scrambled to their feet and Sly went for a clothesline, but Senji ducked it, grabbed the arm and pulled Sly towards him...AND HITS THE WONDERLAND WHIP! Sly rolls onto the apron and slowly gets up on it, but Senji goes over to him, picks him up, and tries to Suplex him out of the ring. Sly suddenly kneed Senji in the face as he was lifted several times before being dropped back onto the apron! Sly gave Senji a Hotshot across the ropes that caused him to stagger back. Sly leaped onto the ropes and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Senji! He picked up Senji, grabbed his head in Rear Chancery...

...AND HIT THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"HONOR AMONG THIEVES CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed.

"NOOOOO! DAMMIT! NOT THIS DIRTY SAINT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"In the words of Vegeta..." Church said.

Sly quickly hooks the legs!

1...

"Game..."

...

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"AND NOT MATCH! SENJI KICKS OUT OF THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES! SENJI KICKS OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! YES! THANK YOU DEADMAN FOR KICKING OUT!" Sarge praised.

Sly was stunned at the kickout and asked the ref it was indeed 2, and the ref confirmed. Sly shook his head before standing up and lifting Senji up, and locking him in a Rear Chancery again...

...and Senji spun out of it and nailed Sly with a Short-Arm Clothesline! Sly stumbled up to his feet and Senji caught him with a Standing Side Slam! Senji then got on the second turnbuckle and nailed Sly with an Elbow Drop from there! The cover! 1...2...

...SLY KICKS OUT! Senji picks up Sly but the thief pushes Senji and catches him with an Enziguri that staggers the Deadman! Sly then leaps onto the shoulders of Senji and goes for a Hurricarana...

...but Senji held onto him! With great strength, Senji pulled him back up into a Powerbomb position! Sly nailed Senji with a few rights as the Deadman backed up into a corner...AND NAILED SLY WITH A REVERSE POWERBOMB, SENDING HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!

"And the former World Champion gets dropped right across the damn turnbuckle!" Church stated.

"Hah! Not such a good landing for ya, was it Saint?!" Sarge questioned.

Sly stumbled backwards out of the corner, completely dazed, and found himself lifted onto Senji's shoulders! The crowd popped as Senji had him up and turned around...only for his eyes to widen in shock before dropping Sly...

...AND BOOTED AN INCOMING BEN TENNYSON OFF THE APRON!

"WHAT THE HELL?! TENNYSON! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?! THAT BASTARD HAS NO REASON!" Church exclaimed.

Senji glared at Ben on the outside for the attempted interference...

...AND SLY SUDDENLY NAILED THE NINJA SPIRE KICK OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SWEET HOLY MACKREL! THAT DAMN SAINT JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Sarge shouted.

Sly scrambles and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"And AGAIN, Senji kicks out! He just won't die!" Church stated.

Sly got on his knees, rubbing his temple in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes found his cane that was leaning against the ring apron outside. Sly looked out to the crowd, and they popped, realizing what he was getting at. Sly smirked and pointed towards the cane, and the crowd roared in approval. Sly shrugged and went over to the corner of the ring and grabbed his cane from the outside.

"Oh boy! The thieving tendencies of Sly are showing themselves! And that cane is 100% legal in this match!" Church stated.

"Dammit, just dammit...why can't that Blue just play fairly for once?!" Sarge questioned.

Sly turned to Senji and readied his cane as Senji slowly got up. Once Senji made it to his feet, Sly swung his cane...

...AND SENJI CAUGHT IT! Sly looked at Senji in shock and the Deadman snarled at him before tearing the cane away from Sly and nailing the thief with a Big Boot! Senji looked at the cane before deciding to pay Sly back for attempting to use it! Sly stumbled up to his feet, and Senji swung for the fences...

...Sly ducked the swing...

...AND SENJI RAN INTO A CROWBAR SHOT FROM TENNYSON ON THE APRON!

"OH DAMN! That damn Tennyson just cold-cocked Senji with Gordon's crowbar that was lying around!" Church exclaimed.

"And I don't think the stupid Saint saw what Ben did!" Sarge stated.

Ben dropped off the apron and hid behind it as Senji backed up in a complete daze! Sly saw Senji's state, and did the first thing that came to my mind! He grabbed Senji in a Rear Chancery...

...AND HITS THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"Honor Among Thieves for the second time in this match!" Church stated.

"Well shit...hate to say this Senji, but..." Sarge began.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown)**

"Here is your winner, Sly Cooper!"

A big mixed reaction came from the crowd as some were happy with the result, yet other were pissed at how it came about! Sly rolled off of Senji and out of the ring, grabbing his cane as he did so. Leaning against the apron, Sly held his head before grinning and turning towards the Final Clash sign. He pointed towards it a few times before making his way up the ramp, all the while Ben smirked from his hiding place behind the apron.

"Sly finally picks up the victory, and is heading to the Elimination Chamber, but it's not without a lot of shit going down! First, Wolfgang dragged Gordon out of the match with a brawl, and then all of a sudden, Ben attacks Senji and screws him over! I don't even think Sly knew that Tennyson hit Senji with a crowbar!" Church stated.

"As the hero of the universe, I trust Ben to know what he is doing at all times, but dammit, I hate that it came with the result of Sly winning! Ugh...he better not win at Last Stand or the ratings will go down the drain!" Sarge exclaimed.

"What the hell did Tennyson even gain from all of this?! He had no business being out here! What the hell man?!" Church exclaimed.

When Sly finally made his way to the backstage area, Ben popped up from behind the apron and slid into the ring. He stood over the fallen Senji who was finally stirring and trying to make his way back to his feet. With a shake of his head, Ben picked Senji up, pulled him towards him...

...AND NAILED WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE!

"OH COME ON! NOW THE DAMN GALAXY STRIKE?! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM, TENNYSON?!" Church questioned.

"Don't question the hero of the universe! He saved your ass, so you have no right to do such things!" Sarge stated.

Ben stared down at the prone body of the Hardcore Champion before adjusting his jacket and exited the ring to loud boos from the crowd. Chant of "Ben Sucks" rang throughout the arena, but he ignored them as he walked up the ramp. Senji again stirred in the ring and laid on his stomach, glaring angrily at Tennyson who stopped to look at him from the stage. Ben only flashed a smirk to Senji before heading to the back, leaving the Deadman fueled with rage.

"Goddammit, what the hell is going on?...I get Wolfgang attacking Gordon, but Ben attacking Senji?! What point was there to it?!" Church exclaimed.

"It had to have had something to do with Senji's words from last week! You saw the way Tennyson looked at Senji that time!" Sarge told him.

"BULLSHIT! Ben gets stuff like that said about him all the time, and he rarely gives a shit! Senji should be no different! And being eliminated from the Rumble by Senji shouldn't warrant this as well! What is this guy's deal?!" Church questioned.

"Well, whatever it is, I am sure that is a just reason! After all, the hero is always right!" Sarge stated.

"Idiot...ugh, we better get some answers about this and soon!" Church stated.

* * *

The camera goes to the interview area on the Titantron, where we see Donut with a mic, looking a bit stunned.

"Wow...well...that was chaotic...why can't we all just go to a tea party and not screw each other over?" Donut sighed. "I mean, is it really that hard to just get along? Just not right...well in any case...GOOD NEWS! It's interview time! And guess who my guests are? None other than the Tag Team Champions of the World, Tails and Knuckles! Great to have you guys here!"

The crowd cheered as Tails and Knuckles came onto the screen, wearing their titles over their shoulders.

"It's great to be here, Donut. Thanks for giving us this interview." Tails said.

"No problems guys! So eight days ago, you guys successfully defended your Tag Team Titles for the first time against Luigi and Yoshi! But there is no rest for the wary for some reason as a Tag Team Title series is now in place for you guys! The titles are going to be defended two weeks straight, with you defending agaisnt the Elrics tonight, and next week, the titles will be defended against Team 2D no matter who wins tonight! The odds aren't looking good in your favor of walking out of this whole situation as champions. Do you have anything to say as your match with the Elrics near?"

"Well, we will admit...it's going to be pretty damn tough walking out of all this still the champions." Tails stated. "Not only do our titles have to be defended two straight weeks in a row, which is tough to pull off for any champion, but they have to be defended against two of the best tag teams in the business today, the Elrics and Team 2D. I mean, the Elrics won the FWA for Best Tag Team of the Year awhile back, they are the first-ever and current AWF Tag Team Championa, and former CASZ Tag Team Champions! They are the fastest rising young tag team in the business today! And then there's Team 2D, a legendary tag team within Fiction Wrestling. 3-Time ECW Tag Team Champions, 6-Time and current UWE Duos Championa, and a record 7-time UCA World Tag Team Champions! They've held Tag Titles SIXTEEN TIMES! And they haven't lost a step one single step after all these years! They are still dishing out Non-Stop Violence wherever they go! Knowing those kinds of teams are coming after our gold for the next two weeks sure makes it seem like we might not even make it past the first defense against the Elrics...but you know what, we are not afraid! We are not afraid one bit! These teams want to come after our titles, then let come! We made it clear last week that we will take on any and all comers, and beat them all!"

"We know that the Elrics are hungry for their first taste of UCA gold...we know that Team 2D are looking to make history once more...but the fact is that we are determined to show why we are the best tag team today!" Knuckles grinned before pounding his fists together. "We didn't win these titles and stick it to the Mushroom Kingdom just so we could lose them a month later! No, we are going to show those two teams for these next few weeks why we are the World Tag Team Champions! Some may call us two singles wrestlers paired up together, but heh, that's far from the truth. Me and Tails have known each other for years, and we have teamed on so many occassions throughout the years! We know each other like the back of our hands! It's actually kind of a surprise that this is our first time being Tag Team Champions together, but now that we are, we plan on using our complete trust in one another, our bond, and our skills as both individuals and as a team to give a few deep impacts to these two teams! We respect them sure...but hey...doesn't mean we can't beat the crap out of them! This is OUR time right now, and through hell or high water, we are going to head to Final Clash as World Tag Team Champions! The Elrics and Team 2D think they got the advantage...no, THEY are the ones at a DISadvantage...they just haven't realized it yet."

"Elrics...Team 2D...hope you are ready...because today and next week...you four will find out why we are the Sonic Heroes, and the UCA World Tag Team Champions!" Tails proclaimed.

Tails and Knuckles gave each other a high-five before leaving the area.

* * *

"Tails and Knuckles make their thoughts known about the whole Tag Team Title Series, and they aren't intimidated in the least. They just seem more determined to get the wins!" Church said.

"I will admit I am rooting for them in the match with the Elrics since I despite those brothers, but they won't get past Team 2D at all!" Sarge stated.

"Well if Tails and Knuckles have their way, they WILL get past the cat and mouse and continue their reign as champions!" Church said.

"Hah, like they have a chance of getting out of this with their titles intact! Downright impossible for Blues like them!" Sarge exclaimed. "At the end of it all, Team 2D will reign as Tag Team Champions!"

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

"Oh boy..." Church muttered.

The crowd booed loudly as Bowser stomped out onto the stage with a vicious scowl on his face and wasted no time walking down the ramp. He got on the apron and stepped over the ropes and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"Oh man, the Lethal Enforcer himself is here with a new theme song that fits him perfectly! And with that new theme comes one PISSED OFF attitude! And if you watched last week, you would know why..." Church said.

"Of course they would know! Bowser had the World Title won, but Sonic came in and screwed the Koopa King out of it! I'm glad Mario is still Champion, but I can't help but feel bad for Bowser! It was so wrong!" Sarge stated.

"And Bowser ain't wasting any time getting into the ring...He wants to speak, and he wants to speak NO! He's in no mood for games!" Church said.

Bowser tore a mic from the ringside crew and stood in the ring, an angry growl escaping his lips before speaking. "Last week...last week was supposed to be my moment...it was supposed to be the beginning of the Bowser Era! I had the Mushroom Kingdom taken down! I had planted Mario with the Bowser Bomb! I had him pinned! THE WORLD TITLE WAS MINE!" Bowser seethed for a moment. "But it was ripped away from me at the last possible moment...by that damn hedgehog. He hit me with a steel chair and got Mario disqualified! And that ripped the World Title from my grasps because the title couldn't change hands on a DQ! AGAIN, I had the World Title taken from me! AGAIN, I was screwed over! Last week was not only supposed to be the result of four years of hard work in UCA, but of decades of fighting and battling for my very first World Title in Fiction Wrestling! I HAD IT! I HAD IT AND YOU ALL KNOW IT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT! But no...Sonic decided to stick his nose in my business and tear me away from lifelong goal! Well...that hedgehog signed his own death sentence. Because if there's ONE THING you don't ever do to me...it's screw me out of the FUCKIN' WORLD TITLE! You would think he would screw over Mario, the bastard he has hated for so damn long, but no...he decides to go after me! That hedgehog is dead...oh, he is dead for certain! May God have mercy on the blue rat's soul because I sure as hell fuckin' won't! He cost me my lifelong goal...now I'm going to cost him his damn career! Sonic I am going to take your back, break it Bane-style, snap your surgically repaired leg by a twig, and leave you a broken, bloody mess! If you think the Devil is scary and dangerous...then you don't know true hell until you face me! Watch your damn back, rodent..."

Bowser made a motion to leave until...

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Sonic came onto the stage with a mic in hand, a very serious expression on his face as Bowser glared at him from the ramp.

"Oh man, things just got more violatile! Sonic is out here, and he is probably in no mood to play games like Bowser is! He has a very serious and dark disposition as of late, and you can't really blame him." Church said.

"How dare that damn hedgehog show his face around after what he did to Bowser! And look how smug he is about it all! Just die you dirty Blue, DIE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser growled angrily at the sight of Sonic. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here, you damn rodent?! How dare you intrude on MY time after what you pulled!"

Sonic just stared at Bowser with a very serious look before speaking. "Does it hurt? Does it sting? Does it hurt knowing that you had the World Title in your grasp, only to have it ripped away from you at the last possible? Does it burn you knowing that you had redemption over a man that had wronged you so many times at the tip of your tongue, and it was torn from you? Does it agonize you every second knowing that you were about to be a World Champion, only for someone to destroy that knowledge in front of your eyes? ...Well now you know how I feel Bowser. Now you how I felt and still feel when you screwed me over at Royal Reckoning! When you attacked me just as I was about to win the Last Man Standing Match and Chokeslammed and Bowser Bombed me, allowing Mario to win! Now you know how I feel! True, Mario is a person I despise with all my heart, and he WILL get what is coming to him in due time for his part in all of this! But let's face it...Mario just picked up the scraps. It was YOU who was the one that screwed me over and won the match for Mario, who robbed me of my chance at vengeance and redemption! And as such, there was no way in HELL I was going to let you win the World Title last week! Not in a fuckin' million years!"

"I did what I did to you because it was purely business, you dumb rodent!" Bowser retorted angrly. "I didn't do it to help that bastard Mario, I didn't do it because I hate you, and I certainly didn't do it out of petty jealousy! I did it to get myself a World Title shot in UCA that had been denied to me for years! Get that through your damn head, Sonic!"

"Even so...you still cost me so much...and no matter your reasons for what you did, I wasn't going to let you off the hook." Sonic stated coldly. "There's an old saying, Koopa King...'What goes around...comes around.' And it DEFINITELY came around last week. You screwed me out of the World Title...so I screwed YOU out of the World Title. An eye for an eye, I say. And with that accomplished, who knows what's going to happen between you and me? But I know this...it's that after the shit that was pulled on me at Royal Reckoning, I deserve to take the final spot in the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand, and finally get damn payback You can love that or you can hate that, but after what I have gone through, I KNOW I am the best candidate for that final spot, and YOU KNOW IT, BOWSER! And you will be forced to watch as I become World Champion and do nothing about it!"

"BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" Bowser repeated angrily. "If anyone deserves that final spot in the Chamber, IT'S ME! I had the World Title won last week, and you and everyone else know it! Hell, I technically beat Mario, even if it was by freakin' DQ! And as such, a victory over the damn World Champion as well as what happened to ME should entitle me to that damn spot in the Chamber! THE WRONGS SHALL BE RIGHTED FOR ME! And I won't allow you to screw me out of this! No way in freakin' hell! If you don't move aside for this, then your impending demise shall come RIGHT NOW! AND I WILL LEAVE YOU A SHATTERED SHELL OF YOUR FORMER SELF!"

Sonic just scoffed at those words. "You? Leave me a shattered shell of myself? I find that very hard to believe since you make freakin' Mario look underrated with how you are, and that's saying something!"

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh!" as Bowser's eyes went wide with rage. "THAT'S IT, RODENT! PREPARE TO BE SENT TO HELL!" Bowser threw the mic away and exited the ring.

"BRING IT ON, YOU OVERGROWN TURTLE!" Sonic shouted as well before throwing the mic to the side and standing his ground on the stage.

"OH MAN, TENSIONS HAVE EXPLODED HERE ON FLAME! WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE WARFARE HERE!" Church exclaimed.

"YES BOWSER! GO RIP THAT PERSONIFICATION OF ALL THAT IS BLUE APART! SHATTER HIM TO PIECES!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser stomped his way up to the stage as Sonic told him to bring it, and he was halfway up the stage when...

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Force shouted as he ran out onto the stage and stood between Sonic and Bowser, trying to calm them down! "Hold your horses! Hold your horses! Keep the fists away from each other for a moment!" Sonic and Bowser glared at the fox as he tried to keep things down. "Now look, I know you two want to beat the living shit out of each other, but from my point of view, fighting here and now won't solve anything and it may result in injuries I don't want that for either for you! No...no I got a BETTER idea for you two! You two want to hurt each other bad right? Get the other back for what has been done to you? And you each made CREDIBLE cases as to why you should be in the Elimination Chamber, seeing as how you were both screwed out of your title shots by the other. So what I am going to do...is this. Since the card is full tonight, next week on Monday Night Flame, it will be..."The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog...going one-on-one...with "The Koopa King" and "Lethal Enforcer" Bowser! And guess what, guys? IT'S GOING TO BE AN ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH! So the winner of that match gets the final spot! Hopefully, next week will settle things between you two! Now if you would please get to the back PEACEFULLY, thank you..."

The crowd cheered wildly at the announcement as Force left the stage and went to the back, leaving Sonic and Bowser alone. Bowser came up to Sonic and stared him down, and the hedgehog showed no fear in response. After a few moments, Bowser said "See you next week, rodent..." before leaving for the back, Sonic watching him the whole time.

"Oh man...Force managed to avert disaster, but he has made one hell of a match for next week!" Church said. "Bowser and Sonic! One-on-one for the final spot in the Chamber! So much at stake!"

"Emotions will definitely be at an all-time high, and you will see Bowser tear Sonic to pieces before heading onto the Chamber! It's set in stone!" Sarge stated.

"Nothing is ever set in stone, Sarge, you know that. After all, remember when you found your entire military career was a lie?" Church quipped.

"Oh shut up, your dirty Blue!" Sarge replied.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage hallways where we see Mario, his body bandaged up and World Title over his shoulder, watching what had just happened on a monitor. Mario just scowled in response.

"Mamma mia, are you-a serious?!" Mario exclaimed. "I already retained my title against those two! And in consecutive nights I might add! I shouldn't have to deal with them anymore right now! But now one of them may get into the damn Chamber?! I call foul on that! Neither one them deserve a shot at my title now! They should be out of the title picture! Gone! Kaput! Augh, that damn Force really is trying to find ways to piss me off even more! Such a travesty to do against the Greatest Champion Ever!"

"What's wrong Mario, scared that one of those two will rip the title from you?" Mario snapped his head to see Sly coming to him, his usual smirk on his face. "It's understandable, since either of those two can whip your ass on any day. But good news is that neither of them will be taking your title. Bad news: I'm going to be the one to take that title since I'm in the Elimination Chamber now! And it's been far too long since I've World Title gold in my view! So why not remedy that by winning a Chamber and then heading to Final Clash as champion? Seems like the best solution to me!"

"Oh haha, you and your little jokes, coon!" Mario said sarcastically. "You can go and make all your little assumptions if you want. You may have been able to get into the Chamber thanks to Ben knocking Senji out with a crowbar, but it won't make a damn difference! I have held this title for over a year and still counting! I have survived every damn odd that has been thrown at me! And I will survive this Chamber like I have survived everything else!" Mario raised the World Title into Sly's face. "And I'll be damned if an overrated Pokemon trainer, wacko marsupial, inverted Sonic, and stupid thief like you stop me when I'm this close to Final Clash!"

"Wait a minute...Tennyson hit Senji with a crowbar when I wasn't looking?" Sly asked surprised before frowning. "Of course...why am I not surprised? Well, hearing that, kind of makes my victory a little less satisfying seeing as I rather steal wins on my own, and not with help from a guy like Ben, but nonetheless, I'm in, and I am winning that Chamber. But even if I don't...not like you will anyway. Not only are you not in the best of shapes right now, history is not on your side. Over ten Elimination Chambers have happened in UCA, and only TWICE has the title ever been retained inside it in this company. I should know...I was one of the two who managed to do it. With such history against you, you are already at a big disadvantage."

"In case you forgotten, Cooper, I WON AN ELIMINATION CHAMBER TO WIN THIS TITLE OVER A YEAR AGO!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah...but winning a title inside the Chamber is VERY different from retaining one." Sly smirked. "Like I said, I know that all too well. I mean...your track record with retaining titles inside the Chamber isn't the best. May I remind you of UWE all those years ago...their first Elimination Chamber Match? You walked in as Omega Champion...and you walked out with NOTHING! You lost while PaRappa walked out with his dream. And if you couldn't retain a title in your PRIME inside this structure...you sure as hell can't do it now."

"I WILL RETAIN! I WILL RETAIN NO MATTER WHAT! I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! THE CHAMPION OF LIFE! MR. NINTENDO! I WILL NOT BE FELLED NOW OF ALL TIMES!" Mario shouted angrily, pointing as his World Title. "THIS IS MINE DAMMIT! MINE! AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE MINE!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Mario, because let's face it...it's all you CAN do at this point." Sly chuckled. "I have every belief that Last Stand...WILL BE your Last Stand...and who knows?" Sly tipped his hat with his cane, grinning. "The sly little thief may just take back what is his after so damn long. See you later, 'Greatest Champion Ever'..."

Sly walked away, happy with what he had done, while Mario fumed angrily from his position, before slowly holding the World Title close to his chest...a bit of fear in his eyes.

* * *

"Oh man...Sly laid it out in the only way he can. He showed how much the odds are against Mario this time...not even Royal Reckoning had this much against the self-proclaimed "Greatest Champion Ever"..." Church stated.

"But the greatest RED ever has managed to find ways to survive time and time again! He's like Gwen Tennyson from CCW! It's impossible to take the title from him! He always finds a way to win!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But Sarge...NOTHING lasts forever, no matter how much people may want them to. And though Mario managed to escape so many times, Last Stand may just be what Sly said...his last stand!" Church stated.

"NO! Mario will find a way! He always finds a way! Why?! Because he's the Greatest Champion Ever! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sarge chanted, while Church just facepalmed.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd booed loudy as Peach came out with a scowl on her face. She looked out to the booing crowd for a few moments before turning her back to them and raised her arms Laycool-style. She then mader her way down the ramp haughtily, and quickly entered the ring and quickly climbed the turnbuckle, holding her arms out as if she were to be worshipped and bowed at.

"The following contest is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs, Princess Peach!"

"Last time we saw Peach, she was getting pinned by Lightning at Royal Reckoning, failing to become an eight-time UCA Women's Champion! Tonight, she looks to get one more shot at the title!" Church said.

"And I have full confidence she can get into the Six-Pack Challenge! She's a seven-time champion for a reason! And she's the wife of the greatest Red in damn history! Like anything could stop her!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see who her opponent is before assuming that." Church said.

Peach waited in the ring with a haughty air about her, fully confident she would win...until the low-strumming of a guitar was heard throughout the arena...

**("Agent Tex (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams)**

"Ooooohhhhhhh no..." Church said as Sarge stiffened in shock.

Peach's eyes widened as the crowd went crazy as Agent Tex came out onto the stage with a focus in her step. She stood on the stage, staring down a stunned Peach before pounding her fist into her palm and cracking her neck menacingly. She walked down the ramp as the crowd chanted "Tex! Tex! Tex!" and she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She then threw her hand forward as if though throwing a fist and raised her fist high.

"And her opponent, from Blood Gulch, weighing in at 167 lbs., Agent Tex!"

"Oh shit, Peach is SOOOOO screwed now! Her opponent is Tex! My ex-girlfriend is a three-time UCA Women's Champion, and more importantly, the 2008 Royal Rumble Winner! The FIRST Female Rumble Winner in Fiction Wrestling history! Hell, she even beat Animated's Sailor Moon in a Last Woman Standing Match a few years ago! This girl is one straight badass!" Church said.

"I am forced to agree with you dirty Blue, for I have seen her badassness first hand! I was forced to deal with some of her terrible beatings! And they hurt like hell! Though she only kicked my ass because I never hit a girl in my life! Yet Tex...she's dangerous!" Sarge stated.

"Facing a girl like Tex...a princess like Peach may as well have NO chance in hell! Tex may tear her apart if Peach isn't careful!" Church stated.

Peach gulped in fear as Tex stared at her from corner in the ring, and the ref checked on both of them...

**("Seduction" by Eminem)**

"What the...?" Church began.

Everyone's head snapped to the stage where they see Samus Aran come out onto the stage. Tex and Peach were confused at the presence of the Metroid protagonist as Samus just stood there on the stage with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Samus?! What is she doing out here?!" Church asked.

"I don't know! We haven't heard much from Samus since she came to UCA! So we don't know what she is up to!" Sarge stated. "Maybe...scoping out the division she's now in?"

"I have absolutely no idea..." Church stated bluntly.

Tex just shook her head, deciding to just forget about Samus and focus on the match. The ref rang the bell and Tex wasted no time in cornering Peach in one of the corners. She went to grab her, but Peach slid out of the corner and nailed a quick right before backing away. Tex followed her and went to grab her again, but Peach avoided her once more and nailed another right before moving away. Tex was getting annoyed as she once again slowly trapped Peach and went to grab her again, b but Peach again dodged her. Peach tried for another right, but Tex caught the fist, shocking Peach. Tex shook her head before hitting a HARD Short-Arm Clothesline that nearly turned Peach inside and out! Tex mounted Peach and nailed several vicious punches that Peach tried to cover up from to no avail. Tex picked up Peach and whipped her hard back-first into the corner before hitting a Running Shoulder Ram to the gut of Peach. The princess staggered out of the corner as Tex bounced off the ropes and nailed a Big Boot to caused Peach to flip completely and land on the mat.

"Oh man, to no one's surprise, Tex is whipping Peach's ass right now!" Church said.

"Peach needs to find an opening and quick is she wants to SURVIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tex picked up Peach, lifted her onto her shoulder, and nailed a Running Powerslam on Peach! Tex hooks the leg! 1...2...Peach kicks out! Tex stands and nails a few Knee Drops across Peach's abdomen before picking her up and whipped her into the ropes. She went for a Back Body Drop as Peach came back, but Peach caught her with a Facebreaker Knee Smash. Tex was stunned as Peach ran at her, but Tex tried to catch her with a clothesline. Peach ducked it, and hit a Chop Block from behind on her. Tex fell to a knee and Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to the skull. Peach makes the cover! 1...2...Tex kicks out. Peach grabs Tex's head and begins to slam it down on the mat repeatedly before picking her up and whipping her into the corner. Peach ran and naile a Stinger Splash on Tex, followed by a Running Bulldog! Peach hooks the leg! 1...2...Tex kicks out!

"Peach has finally managed to take control against Tex! And here I thought it would be a squash throughout!" Church said.

"Screw you dirty Blue! Peach ain't a seven-time Women's Champion for nothing! And-Oh damn these fans!" Sarge exclaimed.

Peach stood up as the fans began to chant "Tex Is Gonna Kill You!" at her! Peach shouted angrily back at them to shut up, only for them to chant it even louder. Peach responded by stomping the hell out of of the Freelancer and bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop. Peach locked in a Headlock on Tex, and tightened it as much as she could. Tex stood up however with Peach, and lifted her for a Back Suplex. Peach landed behind Tex and Dropkicked her knee from behind, forcing her back to a knee. Peach grabbed her head from behind and nailed an Inverted DDT! Peach hooks the leg! 1...2...Tex kicks out! Peach picks up Tex and places her in the corner, before climbing up to the second ropes and began nailing vicious punches to the skull. 1...2...3...4...5...6...

...Tex suddenly grabs Peach and lifts her onto her shoulders! Peach flails around as Tex runs across the ring...AND HITS A TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB ON PEACH! Peach staggers out of the corner, out of it, and was grabbed Tex...

...WHO HITS A GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB!

"And Peach now deals with the power of the Freelancer known as Tex! Those Powerbombs looked vicious as hell!" Church stated.

"And now Tex is going for the pin!" Sarge said.

Tex hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Peach kicks out!

"But Peach somehow finds a way to kick out!" Church said.

"She's tougher than she looks, remember that you dirty Blue!" Sarge said.

Tex picked up Peach and lifted her up for the Texas Dominator (Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam), but Peach got out of it and landed behind Tex. She ran the ropes and bounced off them, ducking a clothesline, and coming back with a Flying Forearm to Tex. Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed Tex a Jumping Knee Smash as she was on her knees. Peach picked up Tex and went to lift her up for a Suplex...

...but Tex remained rooted to the ground. Peach tried to lift her up a few more times, but got lifted up and nailed with a Front-Layout Suplex! Peach stumbled to her feet and Tex quickly hit her with a Spinning Double Leg Takedown! Tex then hooked up the legs, and locked in a Texas Cloverleaf! Peach cried out in pain as Tex wrenched on the hold as much as she could. Peach pulled on her hair, trying to keep herself from giving up. She saw the ropes and slowly crawled towards them. She reached a hand out to them...

...

...and grabbed the bottom rope!

"Peach manages to catch a break and get herself out of the hold before she had to tap!" Church stated.

"The princess needs to find a way to get back in control! Otherwise, Tex is going to destroy her!" Sarge said.

The ref counted to 4 and Tex let go of the hold. Peach used the ropes to pull herself up until she was picked up by Tex. But as she was, she grabbed Tex and threw her through the ropes to the outside. Tex got to her feet as Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed a Baseball Slide on Tex, sending her into the barricade. Peach slid out of the ring, pulled Tex to her and rammed her back-first into the barricade. Peach grabbed Tex and nailed a DDT on the outside! Peach threw Tex back into the ring and got on the apron, climbed the corner...

...AND HIT A TOP ROPE BODY SPLASH!

"Top Rope Body Splash, shades of her XCW Finisher! This could be it!" Church said.

Peach hooks the leg.

1...

2...

Tex kicks out!

"No, so close! Peach has got to stay on top though! COME ON PEACH! YOU HAVE TO!" Sarge urged.

Peach looked frustrated at the kickout before standing up and kicking Tex in the head. She picked Tex up and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and nailed a Rolling Senton! Peach covers! 1...2...Tex kicks otu! Peach turns over Tex and locks in a Camel Clutch! Tex hissed in pain as Peach pulled back on the head and yelled at her "TAP OUT, BITCH! THIS IS MY KINGDOM!" Tex shook her head in refusal though, and slowly but surely, she began to get to her knees. She stood up with Peach on her back and the hold still locked on. Peach was stunned as Tex backed up...

...and crushed Peach in the corner! Peach let go of the hold and leaned against the corner as Tex walked out to the adjacent corner, holding her neck for a brief second before turning back to Peach, ran full steam...AND NAILED A VICIOUS CORNER CLOTHESLINE ON HER! Peach's body practically jolted up from the impact before falling back down being pulled in for a vicious Short-Arm Clothesline! Tex pulled her back up for another Short-Arm Clothesline before picking her up once more, setting and lifting her up...

...AND HITTING A CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB ON HER! Tex stood up and gave a battle cry to the delight of the fans before crouching in a corner and stalking Peach.

"Oh man! Oh man! Peach's future may involved getting her body broken in damn two!" Church stated.

"Peach needs to see this! Peach needs to see this! Needs to before it's too late!" Sarge begged.

Peach stirred and did her best to push herself off the mat as Tex crouched in wait in the corner. Peach managed to get to her feet, turned around, and Tex ran forward...

...AND PEACH SIDESTEPPED THE FREELANCE (Spear with Goldberg-like Impact)! Tex crashed into the second turnbuckle hard and got to her feet in a daze. Peach took this chance and nailed a Backstabber on Tex! Tex arched her back in pain before picked up and lifted onto Peach's shoulders...

...AND NAILED WITH THE NINTENDOZER!

"NINTENDOZER! Shades of her husband, Mario!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! Peach defied the odds! Tex..." Sarge began.

1...

...

2...

...

TEX KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Ah, Of course!" Sarge moaned in despair.

"Tex kicks out and shows that she's still as tough as they come!" Church stated.

Peach looked angry at the kickout before screaming in despondency. She stood up and began stomping the living hell out of Tex, and after ten stomps, Peach picked up Tex and set her up for the Peach Blossom! She tried to fall back to hit Tex's head on the knee, but Tex got out of it and pushed the princess away. Peach ran back at Tex, but Tex nailed her with a HUGE Back Body Drop! Peach arched her back in pain as Tex leaned against the ropes, and the princess managed to get back to her feet...

...AND TEX STRUCK HER WITH THE FREELANCE!

"FREELANCE! Tex nearly destroys Peach with the damn Freelance! And this crowd has gone crazy!" Church said.

"Oh Peach...Peach just got Sarge'd...so not fair..." Sarge groaned in despair.

Tex leaps up and gives out a great roar as the crowd went crazy before giving a cutthroat gesture and throwing her arm down. She picked up Peach, set her up, and lifted her onto her shoulder...

"Oh no! Not the Texas Dominator! Anything but the-" Sarge began to beg.

"HEY! What the hell, Samus?!" Church exclaimed.

Unknown to Tex and the others, Samus had began walking down the ramp when Tex nailed the Freelance, and had now jumped on the apron. Tex looked surprised as she held Peach on her shoulder and turned to her, Samus staring at her with an unreadable expression. "What the hell are you doing?!" Tex shouted at Samus. Suddenly, Samus slowly put herself through the ropes. Tex suddenly got on guard as Samus slowly came through the ropes...

...AND PEACH GOT OFF TEX'S SHOULDER AND ROLLED HER UP FROM BEHIND! PEACH HAS A HANDFUL OF TIGHTS!

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Church shouted.

"YES!" Sarge cheered.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

"Here is your winner, Princess Peach!"

The crowd was in shock as Peach got off of Tex and quickly got out of the ring as the Freelancer sat up in shock. Samus immediately got her body back out of the ring and got off the apron as Peach ran around the ring and up the ramp in a frenzy. She stumbled onto the stage, with a look of shock and happiness on her face as she shouted "I DID IT! I DID IT! I BEAT TEX!" Peach wasted no time then in getting to the back after that.

"What...what the hell just happened?!" Church asked.

"I'll tell you what happened: Peach beat Tex! Peach defied fuckin' fate and defeated the badass Freelancer herself! She deserves to be the Princess! Only she could have done this! Now she's going to Last Stand! Hooray for Peach!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Bullshit Sarge! She only won because she had the tights when the ref wasn't looking, and you know it! And that only happened because...because SAMUS distracted Tex from getting the win! But why?!" Church questioned.

Tex looked absolutely stunned and confused at what just happened before her sight landed on Samus Aran, who was backing up the ramp with the same unreadable expression she always had. Rage filled Tex's being as she realized what happened before standing up and going over to the ropes, glaring daggers at the bounty hunter. Samus just continued to stare at Tex from the top of the ramp...before flashing a small smirk at the Freelancer, and for the first time since coming to UCA, she was booed by the fans before she went to the back.

"I have absolutely no idea what just happened...first Ben with Senji, now Samus with Tex...what the hell is with these people?!" Church questioned.

"I don't know, but SURELY Samus must have had a reason for what she did! After all, she IS the first Female World Champion after all!" Sarge stated.

"Well, either way, she's got the wrath of Tex on her now, and if she ain't careful, Tex may tear her apart!" Church stated.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage area on the Titantron, where we see Hope and Shadow the Hedgehogs talking with each other about the situation they were now in.

"Wow...got to admit...I wasn't expecting what we are in right now." Hope said to Shadow as he sat on a box.

"Yeah...me and you teaming together...and not just teaming...but coming back together for one night...as D-Hedgeration X." Shadow nodded with a pensive. "The first time we return to our degenerate roots since those damn Mario Bros. forced us to disband last year...it's...kind of surreal. I admit, I didn't expect anything like to this to happen until much later. But here we are now...just 13 days away from the reunion..."

"Yep...and we were just finally accepting to focus on our singles careers in UCA right now." Hope sighed. "It's definitely going to take a bit of work for us to get back into our degenerative mood, you know? I mean, after all, it's not something that we can just click on just like that. It's a mindset that we have to be put into when certain situations happen. I mean, isn't that how D-Hedgeration X first came about?"

"Indeed, Hope, indeed." Shadow nodded in confirmation. "But we got friends and other degenerates and mischievious friends willing to help us get back into the mood, so I think we can pull it off. And beisdes, we are facing those bastards, Jason and Chaos after all. And if any two people are worth getting back into authority-rebelling, prank-pulling, laid-back craziness atittude for, it's those two insane jerks!" Shadow smirked at Hope, who slightly smirked back.

"Yeah, no doubt...it will take some work, but D-Hedgeration X WILL make the reunion by the time Last Stand rolls by!" Hope proclaimed determinedly. "And when we do, we are going to show why we are-"

Hope was cut off as he was knocked off the box from a kendo stick shot from  **Jason Krueger!** Shadow was stunned, but got taken down by Chaos before he could do anything. Chaos unloaded punches on Shadow as Jason slammed the kendo stick over Hope again and again! Chaos picked up Shadow and threw him head-first into the concrete wall before nailing a Double A Spinebuster onto one of the boxes! Jason nailed a White Russian Leg Sweep on Hope before picking him up and grabbing a silver platter and slamming it over Hope's skull! Chaos picked up a steel chair and slammed it over Shadow's skull before lifting him up and nailing him with the Ragnarok, and then tossed the chair to Jason, who threw it straight into Hope's face! Jason then finished things off with a Brink of Insanity on Hope. The IC Champ and God of Destruction stood over the two hedgehogs with sneers on their faces.

"Heh...you can thank Chaos for this little visit of ours...he suggested it, and I just couldn't resist going for it! A perfect way of showing you two what you are dealing with come Last Stand!" Jason chuckled insanely. Chaos knelt down to the two hedgehogs and spoke.

"In 13 days...it won't matter if you are your usual selves...or if you are mischievious, degenerate pranksters...for me and Jason are out for your blood." Chaos proclaimed. "And we will stand tall over you no matter what, just like tonight. However, unlike tonight...you two won't be getting back up at Last Stand. Prepare to feel destruction that makes this look like child's play..."

Chaos and Jason then left the area, leaving Hope and Shadow writhing on the floor.

* * *

"Oh crap. Jason and Chaos...they just left Hope and Shadow lying...if this is just a taste of what they are capable of...then those hedgehogs may be in trouble come Last Stand!" Church said.

"Of course they are in trouble, dirty Blue! What do you get when you put the God of Destruction together with the Messiah of Neckbreakers? YOU GET TOTAL DESTRUCTION! Hope and Shadow will have their last stand in 13 days!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Hope and Shadow...they need to get back into the degenerate swing of things and soon! If they don't become the "Duo That Made Degeneration Popular Again" again real soon, then Jason and Chaos will tear them apart!" Church stated.

"Hah, as if once again becoming D-Hegeration X will do any good for those damn two! They are going to be taken down by the team I dub 'Unholy Destroyers'!" Sarge said.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd booed as Daisy came out onto the ramp with a haughty and cocky smirk on his face. Giggling out at the booing crowd, she turned her back to them and raised her hands into the air before making her way down the ramp in a haughty fashion before sliding into the ring, holding her arms out in a royal manner.

"The following contest is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 124 lbs., Daisy!"

"The trifecta of Qualifying Matches is completed as the fifth spot in the Six-Pack Challenge ast Last Stand is about to be filled." Church said. "Daisy is a former Women's Champion in her own right, and she looks to join her BFF, Peach, in the match."

"Luigi may have failed to join Mario in the Elimination Chamber, but I have every sense of faith that Daisy will pull through for the great Mushroom Kingdom princess! She's good you know! Very underrated!" Sarge stated.

"Well, we have yet to know who her opponent is, so nothing is set in stone as usual. Let's see who faces Daisy for this spot." Church said.

Daisy stood in the ring, waiting for her opponent for several moments, until...

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd immediately stood out of it's feet in shock as Daisy looked stunned...

...

...as  _ **Green**  _came out onto the stage, in her FireRed/GreenLeaf outfit, a big eager, and mischievious smile on her face. The crowd went crazy once more for the returning Pokemon trainers before she threw her hands out in rock n' roll style before striking a pose to a blast of green pyro from the stage. Green then walked down the ramp, slapping hands and hugging fans at ringside before getting on the apron and jumping over the top rope. She struck a pose for the fans once more as they chanted "Welcome Back! Welcome Back!"

"And her opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 120 lbs., Green!"

"HOLY SHIT! It's Green! The legend herself has made her return to UCA! This woman was part of the original Pokemon Trio of UCA, debuting in 1997, and since then, she has racked up SIX Women's Title reigns, second most reigns with that title! Not only that though, she is the LONGEST-REIGNING UCA Women's Champion in history, holding the title for fourteen straight months in 2000-2001! This girl is a bonafide legend!" Church stated.

"Oh damn, Daisy has a MOUNTAIN to climb to get to the Six-Pack Challenge for her BFF! But Peach was able to survive Tex! So I have every faith that Daisy can do the same! GO DAISY!" Sarge cheered.

"Well, we'll see what happens when Daisy and Green go one-on-one. Uspets can happen, and who knows if anything like what happened last match will happen here." Church said.

Green took off her hat and placed it ringside as Daisy seethed and the ref rang the bell. The two met in the center of the ring as Daisy slack-jawed Green, finishing with "You don't belong here anymore, bitch!" She pushed Green hard, and Green just smirked before nailing a hard right that sent Daisy to the mat. Daisy rolled to the corner where Green began to stomp Daisy into oblivion. The ref managed to pull her away and Green held her hands up with a smirk. She picked up Daisy and whipped her into the adjacent corner. Green then ran and nailed a Running Dropkick to Daisy in the corner. Daisy stumbled out of the corner, and Green bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Bulldog! Daisy stumbled up to her feet, and Green grabbed her, hitting a T-Bone Suplex on her! Green hooks the legs! 1...2...Daisy kicks out! Green picked up Daisy, but the princess kicked her in the knee followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker! Daisy picked up Green and nailed a Knee Breaker followed by a Overhead Belly-to-Back Suplex! Daisy crawls for the cover! 1...2...Green kicks out! Daisy picks up Green and whips her into the ropes and goes for a Back Body Drop! Green leaps over Daisy and bounces off the ropes as Daisy turns around and nails her with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Green stands up and plays to the crowd, who respond back greatly.

"Man, Green is looking good! I've heard that she was worried about some ring rust when she would return awhile back , but there seems to be no ring rust here!" Church said.

"Gah, this is not good at all! Daisy needs to get back in control soon! We can't have a dirty Blue like Green winning here!" Sarge stated.

Green picked up Daisy and nailed Knife Edge Chops to the chest of Daisy, eliciting "Wooos" from the crowd! Green whipped Daisy into the ropes and caught her with a Jumping Back Elbow as she came back. Green picked up Daisy and lifted her up and nailed a Slingshot Suplex, floating over into a cover! 1...2...Daisy kicks out! Green picks up Daisy and hooks the arm, but Daisy spins out of it and kicks Green in the gut and nailed her with a Flowing DDT! Daisy picked up Green and placed her between the legs, before lifting her up and nailing a Sit-Out Powerbomb! The cover! 1...2...Green kicks out! Daisy picks up Green and whips her into the corner, and then runs after her, but Green caught her with an elbow. Green leaps onto the turnbuckle, but Daisy grabs her and pulls her down to the mat hard! Daisy picks up Green and quickly hits a Shoulderbreaker on her!

"Oh man, Daisy gets back in control! She's actually a very underrated wrestler, and she can take Green to the limit." Church stated.

"She won't just take Green to the limit, she'll beat her! Why? Because she's the BFF of the wife of the Greatest Red Ever!" Sarge exclaimed.

Daisy set up Green and stomped her head as she laid on the mat hard and picked her up. She locked in a Wrist Lock and elbowed the arm hard before nailing a Russian Leg Sweep! Daisy picks up Green and nails a few Overhand Chops on Green, before twisting the arm and nailing a Back Suplex on her. Daisy then got on the apron and climbed the corner. She dived off...

...AND GREEN GETS THE KNEES UP! Daisy crashes down onto them and gets up holding her stomach, and gets a Capo Kick straight to the face! Daisy fell to the mat and rolled over to the ropes, slowly standing up against them. Green clotheslined Daisy over the ropes, but Daisy managed to land on the apron. Green grabbed the ropes as Daisy stood on the apron...slingshotted herself over them...

...AND NAILED A HURRICARANA ON DAISY OFF THE APRON TO THE FLOOR!

"HOLY SHIT! Green just Slingshot Hurrciarana'd Daisy off the damn apron! That's crazy for ya!" Church stated.

"Hey, when the hell did that become possible?! I need the logic meter to see if that was supposed to be possible!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Sarge, you are no way qualified to judge if things are logical..." Church deadpanned.

The crowd goes crazy as Green stands on the outside and throws up a rock horn with a mischievous smirk on her face. She sees Daisy writhing on the floor and gets on the apron, waiting as Daisy got up...

...AND THEN NAILED HER WITH AN ASAI MOONSAULT!

"AND GREEN FLIES HIGH! That Poke-girl is showing why she is six-time Women's Champion!" Church stated.

"Goddammit, Daisy do something! You are a Red, for Red's sake!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green picked up Daisy and whips her into the steel post...but Daisy reversed and whips Green face-first into the steel post instead! Green fell down holding her head in pain and Daisy wasted no time in picking her back up and whipping her, pulling her back, and nailing a Powerslam against the barricade! Green arched her back before finding herself thrown into the ring by Daisy. Daisy gets on the apron, then climbs the turnbuckle as Green gets up...

...AND HITS A DIVING SWINGING NECKBREAKER!

"Diving Swinging Neckbreaker from Daisy! Daisy may be going to Last Stand with the BFF!" Church said.

Daisy hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Green kicks out!

"Ah dammit, the legend kicked out! Daisy's got to do something to win here!" Sarge exclaimed.

Daisy picks up Green and kicks her in the gut before placing her between her legs and tried to lift her up, but Green stayed on the ground and Back Body Dropped Daisy. Green picks up Daisy and nails a few punches to the face before whipping, but Daisy spins herself mid-whip to face Green, and pulls her into a Flapjack! Green stumbles to her feet, and gets a HARD kick to the face, causing her to stand up in a daze. Daisy grabbed her and nailed a Reverse Atomic Drop followed by a clothesline! Daisy picked up Green and placed her on the top turnbuckle of a nearby corner. She climbed up, grabbed the arm...

...AND HIT A TOP-ROPE ARM DRAG ON GREEN!

"OH SHIT! An Arm-Drag super-sized by Daisy! She's pulling out all the stop to beat Green here!" Church said

"And Green..." Sarge began.

Daisy runs to Green and hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Green kicks out!

"You Just Got...Not Sarge'd...dammit." Sarge said.

Daisy sits up annoyed before picking up Green and lifting her up for a Scoop Slam. Green however managed to slip behind Daisy and grabs her head from behind. She hits a Rear Chancery Backbreaker, and tries to follow it up with a Neckbreaker, but Daisy pushes her into the ropes. Green bounces off the ropes and ducks a clothesline from Daisy, leaps at the ropes...

...AND CATCHES DAISY WITH A SPRINGBOARD ENZIGURI! Daisy falls to the mat out of it, and Green gets up and quickly grabs her in an Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...DAISY KICKS OUT! Daisy gets up, and gets a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw. Daisy stumbles to her feet, and Green grabs her...

...AND HITS HER WITH A FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX!

"Fisherman's Suplex! Shades of...perfection on that one!" Church pointed out.

Green keeps Daisy in a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Daisy kicks out!

"But not even perfection can keep down Daisy! GOOD FOR YOU DAISY!" Sarge cheered.

Green picks up Daisy, but Daisy suddenly catches her with a Complete Shot! Daisy gets up and grabs the leg of Green, trying for a Single-Leb Boston Crab. Green fought hard against it, and managed to kick Daisy off her and into the ropes. Daisy bounced off them AND INTO A SMALL PACKAGE FROM GREEN! 1...2...

...DAISY KICKS OUT! Both get to their feet and Daisy tries for a right, and Green ducks it, grabs Daisy from behind, and nails her with a Back Suplex Backbreaker! Green goes over to a nearby corner, climbs it with her back turned...

...AND HITS DAISY WITH A MOONSAULT!

"Man, Green is flying all over the place! Now a Moonsault! Picture-perfect across the stomach!" Church stated.

"No, this can't be! Daisy, kick out! Kick out!" Sarge begged.

Green hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

DAISY KICKS OUT!

"Oh thank God..." Sarge sighed in relief. "Too close for comfort."

Green picked up Daisy, and hooked her in a Rear Chancery. She tried for her finisher, but Daisy spun out of it and ducked a clothesline. She grabbed Green's head and nailed a Hangman's Neckbreaker! Daisy picks up Green, drags her to a corner, and nails a Reverse STO against the second turnbuckle! Green laid against the corner in pain, but was grabbed by Daisy from behind, and nailed with a Half-Nelson Suplex! Green managed to get to her knees as Daisy bounced off the ropes...

...AND DAISY CONNECTS WITH A SHINING WIZARD!

"SHINING WIZARD! Knee across the skull! Green just got knocked out!" Church exclaimed.

"And ladies and gentleman, Green my Poke-girl..." Sarge began.

Daisy covers Green!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

GREEN KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...KICKED OUT?! Well shit..." Sarge groaned.

"Man, Green just won't quit! She wants her return match to be a successful one!" Church said.

Daisy looked stunned at the kick out before picking her up and grabs the arm of Green, and places her leg over her head. She tries for a Daisy Flower, but Green got out of it, and pushes Daisy away. Daisy ran at Green...AND INTO A DROPKICK! Both women are laid out as the ref began to count. They stirred at the count of 4, and got up at the count of 8. Daisy threw a right, but Green caught it and began laying in fists on Daisy, backing her into the ropes. She whipped Daisy, but Daisy reversed and whipped Green into the ropes. Green bounced off them, and ducked a clothesline, bouncing off the ropes once and nailing a Running Knee Smash on Daisy! Daisy rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, and Green ran and nailed a Spinning Heel Kick against the corner! Daisy stumbled out of the corner and Green climbed up it, waiting as Daisy got up...

...AND HIT A DIVING THROWBACK!

"Throwback by Green with a little high-flying mixed with it! The cover by Green!" Church said.

Green hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

DAISY KICKS OUT!

"Oh man, I am getting so nervous right now! Peach just can't go in without her BFF! SHE JUST CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green picks up Daisy and locks her in a Rear Chancery, and tries for her finisher once more. But Daisy suddenly spins around in her grips...AND HITS HER WITH A FREE FALL! Green holds her stomach as she gets up AND GETS A BOOT TO THE HEAD! Daisy picks her up, and sets up for the Daisy Flower. She went for it, but Green threw the leg off her just in time. Daisy tried for a clothesline, but Green ducked...locker her head in a Rear Chancery...grabbed the arm...

...AND HITS THE GREEN MISCHIEF (Rear Chancery Spun Into Sit-Out Facebuster)!

"GREEN MISCHIEF CONNECT! Green just plants Daisy hard!" Church said.

"OH NO! NOT THE GREEN MISCHIEF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Green's going to Last Stand!" Church exclaimed.

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)  
**

"Here is your winner, Green!"

The crowd stands on its feet in cheer as Green gets up and celebrates her victory. The ref raised Green's hand in victory as the crowd chanted "You Still Got It!" to her. Green got to the turnbuckle and climbed it, raising her hand and bobbing her head to the beat of her theme music.

"Green makes a successful return to UCA tonight, and thanks to her win, she's going to Last Stand for a chance at a record-tying SEVENTH Women's Title!" Church stated.

"Dammit...dammit...first Luigi failed to get into the Elimination Chamber, now Daisy failed to get into the Six-Pack Challenge...dammit, why must this happen?!" Sarge asked.

"Because it did. Green won, and that's that. That makes five of the six spots filled, and next week will have the final spot filled. Things won't be easy for Lightning." Church said.

Green got off the turnbuckle, and turned around...AND WALKED INTO A BELT SHOT FROM LIGHTNING!

"WHAT THE HELL?! LIGHTNING JUST DECKED GREEN OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church shouted.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Sarge cheered.

Green was laid out as Lightning grabbed a mic from ringside and stood over Green with title belt in hand, a stoic expression on her face.

"I keep one damn dirty vet from getting in the Six-Pack Challenge...and two more take her place. First, it's Peach, who I already beat at Royal Reckoning and shouldn't get another shot, and then you, little Green, a woman who has no more business being in the damn title picture. So much is wrong here people, so much is wrong. Green is past her prime...she's a waste and should have never come back! But she did because she couldn't let go! Well, she paid the price moments ago for coming back needlessly...and she'll pay the price once again at Last Stand, just like four other women who stand in my way at that event. People say the odds are against me, that I have no chance in hell, but that's what they said about Royal Reckoning...and I won. Whether it be defiant rookies like Kiva, washed-up vets like Green and Peach, and irrelevant girls like Mandy, I will beat them all. I am a General of the Rookie Revolution, and as such, I will win once more, head into Final Clash as Women's Champion, and spread our cause even more. You can hate it if you want...but I don't give a damn."

Lightning dropped the mic and raised her Women's Title high into the air with one hand, while raising her Rookie Revolution wristband with the other, the crowd booing her the whole time as she stood over the fallen Green.

"Damn...Lightning has made it clear...she has no intention of losing at Final Clash no matter the odds. And in her mind, it will all be for the RR." Church said.

"And I believe Lightning can pull it off! True, I love Peach and Mandy, but Lightning's come too far to lose now! She will win! She survived Royal Reckoning, she can survive Last Stand!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well at Last Stand, five other women will look to make that statement of Lightning's false because they want the gold just as much. It promises to be a crazy night in 13 days." Church stated.

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Final Clash 2004_ **

**_Women Go Straight To Hell_ **

"Final Clash 2004 up to that point was the biggest Final Clash history in history." Tifa stated. "Filled with a great undercard, the event had Red taking on Ash Ketchum for the first-time ever in a media-hyped match in No Holds Barred, and Invader Zim taking on Jecht for the UCA World Title in the classic but successful David vs Goliath story. Force wanted something big to round up those big-time matches, and he wanted it to involve the women. He wanted women to have a big part in Final Clash. And boy...did he make a match that put even MORE spotlight on the event..."

_"It's history in the making people! For the first time in freakin' history, the Elimination Chamber shall have women stepping into it for the Women's Title! Six women shall enter the depths of hell and put their careers and livelihood at stake all for the damn title!" Church said._

_The Elimination Chamber was shown above the ring during these words spoken before clips of the competitors were shown: Amy Rose grasped the chain wall, looking nervous yet determined; Lara Croft stood on a turnbuckle in the chamber with a smirk on her face; Sailor Mars entered the chamber wearing her Eternal Sailor outfit, showing no fear whatsoever; Gaz stood in the ring, stoic and dark, as the lights were dimmed and she emitted a dark aura; Tifa Lockhart looked at the chamber from the outside and took a deep breath, knowing what was coming; Mai Valentine entered the ring and showed off the Women's Title around her waist, a sneer on her face._

"Oh man...I remember that night vividly..." Amy recalled. "Me, Lara, Mars, Gaz, Tifa, and the champ at the time, Mai...we all were chosen to enter that structure for the Women's Title. We were the first women to enter what was called "The Devil's Playground," and we broke boundaries with what we did. But that match...oh my God, that much...it was pure damn hell. No other way to describe it...what happened was nothing short of brutal..."

_Tifa nailed a few rights on Mars as she leaned against the ropes on the steel grating. Tifa took hold of Mars and threw her against the chain wall hard. Mars fell onto the steel grating, bleeding badly from her forehead, and Tifa picked up Mars and placed her between her legs. She lifted her up..._

_...BUT MARS SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPPED TIFA ON THE STEEL! Tifa cried out in pain arching her back in immense pain as Mars fell to her knees, panting before standing up. She stalked Tifa as she willed herself to her feet, and when she turned around, Mars went for the Mars Fire Ignite..._

_...AND TIFA CAUGHT HER WITH THE POWERSOUL ON THE STEEL GRATING! Mars writhed like crazy on the steel as pain coursed through her body, and Tifa stood up...AND MAI GRABBED TIFA FROM BEHIND! She pulled Tifa near the plexiglass pod...AND HIT A SLEEPER SUPLEX ON THE PLEXIGLASS, AND IT DID NOT BUDGE!_

_..._

_Lara whipped Amy into the corner and ran after her, but the hedgehog caught her with a foot to the jaw. Amy then leaped onto the second turnbuckle and took Lara down with a Moonsault. Amy got up and leaned against the ropes as Lara got back up and ran after her, and Amy sidestepped her and threw her over the ropes onto the steel grating. Lara writhed in pain, but her eyes caught something and she grabbed it unknown to Amy. Amy reached over the ropes and picked Lara up..._

_...AND LARA NAILED AMY WITH A PIECE OF PLEXIGLASS! Amy fell down to the mat and Lara quickly climbed up the turnbuckle near Amy with the plexiglass. With a smirk on her face..._

_...LARA HIT AN ARABIAN FACEBUSTER WITH THE PLEXIGLASS!_

_..._

_Mai grabbed Amy and threw her into the ring, and then tried to climb the turnbuckle from the steel grating. Amy quickly got back up and caught Mai with a hard right hand, stopping her. She then got onto the steel grating opposite of Mai, and climbed up the turnbuckle. She nailed a few rights on Mai, before grabbing her for a Superplex on the steel..._

_...but Gaz got under Amy and grabbed her in a Powerbomb position..._

_...AND A TOWER OF DOOM RESULTS ON THE STEEL! AMY AND MAI ARE WRITHING ON THE DAMN GRATING!_

_"This is hell! This pure goddamn hell! How else can you describe this shit?! These women are killing each other all for the damn Women's Title!" Church exclaimed._

_"They are all certifiably crazy-ass bitches! Why else would they do all this to each other?! I don't even think the Women's Title is worth this!" Sarge proclaimed._

"That Elimination Chamber Match...it left a mark on my body like no other...it left a mark on ALL of our bodies...we were willing to do any and everything to walk out Women's Champion and the first Women's Elimination Chamber winner." Tifa stated, a reminiscing look on her face. "But...like all other Chambers before and after...the field was wittled down, one by one."

_Amy clotheslined Gaz over the ropes and onto the steel grating. Amy wiped the sweat from her brow and grasped the ropes, waiting as Gaz got to her feet. Amy Springboarded off the ropes to Gaz..._

_...AND GAZ CAUGHT HER IN A POWERBOMB POSITION! Amy flailed around helplessly before Gaz Powerbombed her into the chain wall! However, she held on...AND POWERBOMBED HER THROUGH A PLEXIGLASS POD! But she STILL held on, turned around, and ran full speed...POWERBOMBING HER THROUGH ANOTHER POD! And she STILL held on, walking out of the grating with a near-lifeless Amy on her shoulders..._

_...AND NAILED HER WITH THE NIGHTMARE WORLD (Powerbomb Lungblower)! Gaz picked up Amy and threw her into the ring, entering as well and pinning Amy!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Gaz slammed Lara's head viciously on the turnbuckle several times before pulling her in for a Short-Arm Clothesline that turned her inside out! She grabbed Lara and climbed up the turnbuckle with her and then got on the top of pod! She then grabbed Lara by the hair and lifted her up onto the pod with great strength. She nailed Lara in the back with a few clubbing blows before placing Lara between her legs, and tried to lift her up..._

_..AND LARA BACK BODY DROPS GAZ OFF THE TOP OF THE POD AND TO THE MAT BELOW! Gaz was down on the mat absolutely motionless while Lara knelt down on top of the pod. She looked down at Gaz and suddenly the crowd began to cheer Lara, despite her status as a heel, wanting something from her! Lara looked out to the crowd, and then back down to Gaz. Suddenly, an idea came to her head, and despite her better judgment, she stood tall on the pod with a bloody face, letting the adrenaline and cheers fuel her..._

_...AND HIT HER UWE FINISHER, THE TOMB RAIDER (Swanton Bomb), FROM THE TOP OF THE POD! The crowd is going insane as Lara lays on Gaz for the pin!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Tifa and Mars traded blows inside the ring, both bloody as hell, before Tifa caught her with a Jumping Calf Kick! Tifa picked up Mars and whipped her into the ropes and and tried to catch her on the rebound with a Premium Heart, but Mars ducked it bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Flying Forearm! Mars kipped up back to her feet to the delight of the MSG fans! She saw Tifa getting back to her feet, and stalked her once more. Tifa got to her feet near the ropes, and Mars went for the Mars Fire Ignite!_

_...Tifa sidestepped it and Mars got crotched on the top rope! TIFA HITS THE PREMIUM HEART ON HER, SENDING MARS OFF THE ROPE AND ONTO THE GRATING! Tifa sees Mai getting up on the steel grating on another side of the Chamber AND HITS HER WITH THE PREMIUM HEART TOO! Tifa finally sees Lara rolling into the ring and getting up, and runs at her and goes for the Premium Heart..._

_...and Lara ducks it! She then lifts the stunned Tifa onto her shoulders from behind, quickly grabs the head from her position...AND HITS THE CROFT DRIVER (Electric Chair Driver)! She keeps it in a pin!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Mai quickly hooks the arms of Lara on the outside as Mars recovers in the ring, and tries for her finisher, but Lara breaks free, pulls her legs out from under her, and launches her face-first into the chain wall! Mai stumbled on her feet, and gets Back Body Dropped back into the ring by Lara! Lara enters the ring after Mai, and waits as she gets up, and lifts her up from behind for the Croft Driver..._

_...but Mai manages to get out and land behind Lara, and pushes her forward..._

_...AND INTO A MARS FIRE IGNITE (Superkick/Sweet Chin Music) FROM MARS! The crowd goes crazy as Lara is practically out of it before being turned around by Mai, who hooks the arms..._

_...AND HITS THE HARPIE FEATHER DUSTER (Swinging Double Underhook Facebuster)! Mai hooks the leg!_

_1...2...3!_

"It all came down to Mars and Mai...and it was kind of fitting." Amy said. "Because those two had had a very vicious, hardcore rivalry going on for months, dating back to the year before, 2003. They were brutal before the chamber...and they were brutal in the chamber..."

_Mai kicks Mars in the guts and hooks the arms for a Harpie Feather Duster, but Mars Back Body Dropped Mai onto the steel grating! Mars stumbled on her feet, the blood loss affecting her slightly, before turning to Mars, and slightly stomping her foot, and when Mai got up, Mars went for it..._

_...AND MAI DUCKED THE MARS FIRE IGNITE! Mars nailed the plexiglass instead and her leg spasm from the impact. Mai took the opportunity to place Mars between her legs, lift her up..._

_...AND PILEDRIVER MARS ON THE STEEL! The crowd gasps in horror as Mars stands upside down from the impact before falling onto the steel._

_..._

_Mai, frustrated and angry, tries to lift Mars up for a Superplex, but Mars remained rooted to the turnbuckle. Mars then nailed a few punches to the gut of Mai, forcing her to let go, and then pushed Mai off the turnbuckle and to the mat below. Mars took a breather on the turnbuckle before looking down at Mai, and then up to the pod behind her...and climbs up to the top of the pod to the roar of the crowd! Mars steadies herself with her back turned to the ring, and after checking to see if Mai was still down..._

_...MARS HIT A MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP OF THE POD ONTO MAI! Mars holds her gut in pain as Mars is practically going crazy with agony in the ring._

_..._

_Mai tries to go for a Winged Assault (Diving Spinning Wheel Kick), but Mars moves out of the way! Mai gets up in pain...AND MARS HITS HER WITH THE BURNING BARRAGE (CM Punk's Muay Thai Combo)! Mai falls to the mat but Mars doesn't go for the pin, but instead stumbles back into a corner. She forms a gun gesture with her fingers, and begins to stomp her foot rhythmically. Mai manages to get to her feet as Mars stomps faster. She turns around..._

_...AND CATCHES THE FOOT OF MARS! Mars is in shock before she is spun around, and kicked in the gut. Mars hooks the arms..._

_...AND HITS THE HARPIE FEATHER DUSTER! Mars hooks the leg!_

_1...2...MARS KICKS OUT!_

_"SON OF A BITCH! MARS KICKED OUT! MARS KICKED OUT OF THE HARPIE FEATHER DUSTER!" Church exclaimed._

_"THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO KEEP MARS DOWN?!" Sarge questioned._

"Mars and Mai...their battle inside the Chamber was one for the ages for sure. It helped pushed the Chamber match to the next level..." Tifa stated. "Hatred...passion...desire...all of that and more came from the match...and only one stood tall."

_Mai entered the ring with a piece of plexiglass, her face snarling with blood dripping down it, and slammed it across Mars' skull hard. Mai picked up Mar and again slammed the plexiglass across Mars' skull before setting her up, and nailing a Spike Piledriver! Mai however, then didn't go for a pin. Instead, a devious smirk appeared on her face as she stood up and got into a corner...and began stomping her foot to the disdain of the crowd. Mars slowly rises to her feet, bloody, dazed, and perhaps not aware of her surroundings. Mai grinned evilly as Mars turns around..._

_...she runs forward..._

_...AND MARS DUCKS IT! Mai stumbles forward as Mars bounces off the ropes...AND NAILS A BICYCLE KICK ON MAI! Mai spins around before falling to the mat as Mars leans on the ropes for support. Mai stumbles to her feet completely dazed, and Mars catches her out of the corner of her eye..._

_...AND HITS THE MARS FIRE IGNITE TO THUNDEROUS CHEERS! Mars falls on top of Mai for the cover!_

_"MARS FIRE IGNITE! MARS FIRE IGNITE! MARS CAUGHT MAI! THE COVER!" Church shouted._

_1...2...3!_

_"MAI JUST GOT SARGE'D! WE GOT A NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Sarge shouted._

_"Here is your winner of the Women's Elimination Chamber, and NEEEEEEEEWWWWWW UCA Women's Champion...SAILOR MAAAARRRSSS!"_

_The crowd was going bananas as Mars rolled off of Mai and looked up to the ceiling, realization and reality setting in. She placed her hands over her mouths, tears mixing with the blood on her face as joy washed over her. She slowly rose to her knees and the ref handed her the Women's Title, placing it over her shoulder. She hugged the title tightly to her chest before placing it against her head in overwhelming joy._

_"MARS HAS DONE IT! MARS HAS DONE IT! THE JOURNEY IS FINALLY OVER! AFTER SIX YEARS, MARS CAN ONCE AGAIN CALL HERSELF THE UCA WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Church shouted._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MAI WAS SUPPOSED TO RETAIN! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER NIGHT! BUT THAT MARS WOULDN'T QUIT! SHE WOULDN'T QUIT! AND NOW SHE'S CHAMPION! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Sarge exclaimed._

"It was one of the most emotional, feel-good, and amazing moments in Final Clash history..." Tifa stated. "Mars became champion for the first time in six years, and the performance she put in to achieve it was incredible. After years of classic matches, putting other stars over, and just giving so much for the company, the fans were ready to accept her as champion one last time...and they did it with such open arms."

"That Elimination Chamber Match was a truly brutal, sadistic, yet amazing affair that broke new ground for women." Amy stated. "It was a precursor to the Clash of the Titans and their Women's Chamber...it helped lead to the Queen's Elimination Chambers in UWE...it showed that women could enter such barbaric structures and survive and thrive in them...it's remember as a Final Clash classic, and it's a match I, nor any of the others that were in it, will ever forget."

_The final clip shown is an iconic shot of Mars actually standing on the top of the chamber, bloody face and all, raising her title happily with one hand as fireworks go off above her._

* * *

_A/N: YES! FINISHED THIS FASTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER! I am so happy right now! I hope this chapter was good! I would really hate for it to have disappointed. In any case, three qualifying matches for Last Stand happened, and we the playing field for the two title matches at Last Stand are almost set. I feel good about myself. If I work hard enough, I may have Last Stand up before the year is done. Hopefully that will happen_.

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you ever have any ideas concerning UCA, send them to me via PM and I will CONSIDER them. Please leave a review as they are much appreciated people. So until next time._


	21. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 6 Part 3

_**Universal Character Association: Week 6** _

* * *

The camera goes to Force's office where we see the fox himself leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Things are going well...build-up to Last Stand is going nicely, and people are already loving this show so far. Heh...I love Final Clash season. It always bring out the best in people." He grabbed a Dr. Pepper and was about to drink when someone entered his office, and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Link?! What are you doing here?" Force asked as the camera indeed did show the Hero of Time with a serious expression.

"Force, I need to talk to you about something." Link told the fox.

"That so? Well, lay it on me." Force stated, putting down his drink and listening to Link intently.

"I saw Matt's first one-on-one match since returning to in-ring action earlier with Takuya." Link stated. "The guy definitely showed that he hadn't lost a step, and was able to match Takuya step-for-step, and also able to take down Takuya in a manner of retribution in what was a great match in my opinion. Matt Ishida definitely showed that he wasn't going to let his demons from the past stop him."

"Uh-huh...and why are you saying all this, Link?" Force asked.

"Because...I don't know if he's ready to handle the big lights of Final Clash. If he's ready to possibly go against a legend considering the field at Last Stand." Link said. "I've been on that stage before, and I know what it takes to win there. Matt's never been on such a grand stage when it comes to main eventing, and beating Takuya doesn't mean he's ready for that grand stage. And can he stand off with legends of UCA has to offer when he could possibly face Mario, Sly, Sonic, Red, Scourge, or someone else at Final Clash? I am not sure. However, I admire Matt's determination and passion, his desire to make a new life and career for himself. And I want to help him be ready for that time...and to see if he can defeat a legend when he's giving it all he's got."

"What are you saying then, Link?" Force raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"...I want to face Matt Ishida next week on Flame." Link stated determinedly. "Personally, when I got eliminated in that Battle Royale weeks ago by Johnny Cage of all people, I think it made me realize that perhaps my time here in UCA is about up if that happens to me. So these next few months may be my last with the company...however, I want to help others succeed before I go, and it starts with Matt. I want to face him to see him bring out what it takes to succeed on the grand stage. I want to help him be ready for Final Clash because I believe in his cause and want his resurrected to be completed. If you put me against him next week, Force, I guarantee you...he won't get the Link that got eliminated by Johnny Cage...but he will, for one night, get the Link that went to hell and back with Wolfgang inside Hell in a Cell and won! What do you say?"

"Hmmmm...so you want to face Matt Ishida next week...in a match to see if he can handle the pressure of a big match situation and if he's got what it takes to win at Final Clash?" Force questioned. He slowly smirked. "You know what...you got it! Let this be a test for Matt! I believe in him, but there may still be others who don't! Make sure to bring out the best in him, Link!"

"Will do, Force...will do." Link nodded before leaving.

"Heh...Matt vs Link...that's going to be a barn-burner for sure..." Force chuckled. He picked up his soda can to drink from it...but then it got shot out of his hands and it spilled all over his desk. Force blinked twice until someone spoke up.

"Ummmmm...Tucker did it!" Caboose's voice shouted off-screen.

"Dude, no I did not! It was you, you idiot! You're the one who shot the gun!" Tucker exclaimed off-screen.

"Not my fault...the gun did not listen to me." Caboose stated dumbly.

Force sighed before rubbing his head. "Those Red vs Blue guys...what am I going to do with them?"

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage area where we see Jak and Ratchet walking down the hallways to their locker room.

"Still can't believe we lost earlier tonight...we had that cat and mouse. We had them." Ratchet stated in disappointment.

"I know Ratchet, but they caught us, hit the Non-Stop Violence and won. Nothing else we can do about it. Just got to move on and make the most of our next match and win." Jak said seriously, pounding his fists together.

"Yeah I know...it's just that we were making such a comeback in the past few weeks and then after we all got eliminated like chumps by Bowser in the Rumble, we lose in our first match since then. Ugh...I just want to get back into the big picture here in UCA." Ratchet sighed.

"I know, Ratchet. Trust me, I want to get back into the main scene here just as much as you do, but sometimes, losses will happen now and then. Remember...we got to take them and get stronger from them." Jak smirked. "At the least, at least Sly won his Qualifying Match! That puts him inside the Elimination Chamber, and the Sony Saints back in the limelight!"

"Yeah, there's a bright spot! At least one of us got a win here tonight, and it was a big one! And if we are lucky, the Sony Saints will once again have the World Title in their grasp, and we'll be part of the main focus heading into Final Clash." Ratchet smirked.

Jak nodded in agreement before they reached their locker room and pushed their door open...and instantly looked stunned at what they saw.

"SLY!" Jak and Ratchet shouted as they ran into the room. The locker room was bit messed up as objects were scattered around the ring, the lockers in the room were tattered and wide open, and Sly laid on the ground in pain.

"Sly, what the hell happened?!" Jak asked as he and Ratchet helped Sly to his feet.

"I don't know...I was here chilling and contemplating strategy for the Chamber, when all of a sudden, I get attacked from damn behind out of nowhere and get the hell beaten out of me! I didn't catch who they were because it all happened to quickly! Gah..." Sly explained as he held his head in pain.

"Well, we got to find out who did this and-" Ratchet began before his eyes fell on something. His eyes went wide before he picked it up and they all saw what it was...a red mushroom.

"...The Mushroom Kingdom..." Jak growled as Ratchet crushed the mushroom in his hand. "Should have known..."

"This was obviously set up by Mario as a way to get back at me for what I said earlier to him..." Sly stated with a frown as he sat in a chair, nursing his wounds. "Well, if he wants to be like that...fine. All he did is seal his fate even more...At Last Stand...I steal that damn title and destroy his entire world."

* * *

"Dammit...typical Mario! Just typical!" Church stated. "He couldn't handle any of Sly's words, so he had the damn Mushroom Kingdom attack Sly as payback! Damn bastard!"

"Hey, there's no proof that the Mushroom Kingdom did it! Stop assuming it was them! You dirty Blues always think we are the ones who did it." Sarge scoffed.

"Sarge...there was a damn red mushroom in that locker room! And only the Mushroom Kingdom carries those kind of mushrooms! It WAS them! Ugh...that damn Mario is out of control..." Church said.

"Well, even if it was them, they were in the right! That stupid Saint should kept his mouth shut! Now it got his ass kicked!" Sarge stated.

"Ugh...well...we have to move on from that...to the penultimate match of the night." Church said.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA World Tag Team Championships!"

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the Elrics came out onto the stage and looked out to the crowd with determined smiles on their faces. They nodded to each other before pumping their fists into the air, grey pyro going off beside them. The Elrics then ran down the ramp and slid down into the ring, and raised their fists once more. Ed pointed towards a sign in the crowd that said "Do It For Your Mom, Elrics!" and shouted "Oh hell yeah, we will!"

"Introducing first, the challengers, from Resembool, Amestris, at a combined weight of 426 lbs., Edward and Alphonse, the Elrics Brothers!"

"This is the chance that the Elrics have been waiting a long time for!" Church stated. "The Elrics have been Tag Champions in AWF and CASZ. They've managed to get into one of the biggest tag team matches in WWE history at WrestleMania. And now...they have the chance to finally reach the top of UCA."

"Yeah, and it's a chance that they will FAIL at! They lost those CASZ Tag Titles one week after winning them, they'll lose those AWF Tag Titles soon enough, and they failed to get any momentum in WWE so far! They are born-Blue losers!" Sarge said.

"Sarge, stop being a biased idiot and give these guys credit. I think they can do it, but their opponents won't make it easy for them that's for sure." Church said.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Tails and Knuckles came out onto the stage, title belts around their waists as they played to the crowd before standing side by side on the stage. Nodding to each other, Tails threw his arms out as Knuckles pumped his fist in the air, red and yellow pyro going off beside them. The two made their way down the ramp and then two slid into the ring and climbed opposite turnbuckles, unhooking their belts and raising them into the air for the fans to see.

"And their opponents, from Westside Island and Angel Island respectively, weighing in at a combined weight of 442 lbs, they are the reigning, defending UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Earlier tonight, the champs had a few words to say about the challenges they face in the next few weeks, and needless to say, they are confident." Church said. "They believe they can't get through these next few weeks as champions."

"Well they'll beat the Elrics no problem! That much is a given! But they'll obviously lose to Team 2D next week!" Sarge stated. "So let's just consider this match as a placeholder until the match next week!"

"Sarge you damn idiot..." Church sighed. "Just ignore my commentating partner people. He doesn't know what he's talking about. This match is likely to be good...so just ignore him.

"HEY! Shut it your dirty Blue!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref was handed the belts and he raised them high for all to see before handing them to ringside. It was decided that Tails and Al would start and the ref rang the bell. The two circled each other for a few moments before engaging in a lock-up, with Al grabbing Tails in a Headlock after that. Tails managed to push the arms off of him, and grabbed Al in a Waistlock. Al executed a Standing Switch and got Tails in a Headlock. Tails elbowed Al in the head, and caught him with a Snapmare and got him in a Headlock. Al stood up with Tails in tow, and quickly went for a Back Suplex on the fox, but Tails landed behind Al and grabbed him by the waist. He pushed him into the ropes, and Al held onto them as Tails rolled away and onto his feet. Tails ran at Al, and got caught with a Dropkick from Al! Al picked up Tail and hit a Snap Suplex and floated over into a cover. 1...2...Tails kicks out! Al picks up Tails, but the fox suddenly caught him with a right, and followed up with a Headlock Takedown. Tails got up and bounced off the ropes and hit Al with a Running Neck Snap on Al as he stood up. Tails tagged in Knuckles, and the echidna got in and the two picked up Al, lifted him up, and nailed a Double Slingshot Suplex on him! Tails got on the apron as Knuckles pinned! 1...2...Al kicks out!

"After a bit of chain wrestling to start things out, Tails and Knuckles get early control of the match!" Church said.

"Of course, dirty Blue, what else? Those Elrics are born failures, so of course they would fail to get control!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles picked up Al and whipped him into the ropes, and lifted him up when he came back and hit a Sidewalk Slam. Knuckles picked up Al and whipped him into the corner and ran at him, but Al caught him with a foot to the jaw. Al leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and dived off, but Knuckles caught him in his arms. Knuckles went to the middle of the ring and Body Slammed Al down to the mat, then bounced off the ropes for an Elbow Drop, but Al rolled out of the way. Knuckles got up where he was met with a kick from Al, followed by a Sit-Out Facebuster! Al picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the ropes, and caught him on the rebound with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Al covers Knuckles! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Al tags in Ed and Ed grabs Knuckles from behind, and AL hits a Superkick on him, Ed nailing a German Suplex when that happens! Ed bridges it into a pin! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out!

"Damn, what Superkick/German Suplex combo! Knuckles managed to survive that just in time!" Church said.

"Of course he did! I mean, the fact that his fur is red has to count for something, right?!" Sarge asked.

Ed picks up Knuckles, but Knuckles suddenly hits Ed with a right, stunning him. Knuckles bounced off the ropes to Ed, but Ed caught him with a Fireman's Carry Takedown! Ed went to Knuckles and nailed a Twisting Leg Drop on him, and picked him up before backing him into a corner. Ed then began to furiously kick Knuckles in the gut in the corner before backing up. Ed ran forward and leaped at Knuckles...

...but Knuckles caught him on his shoulder! Knuckles walked across the ring with Ed on his shoulder, but Ed slipped off him and rolled up Knuckles in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...

...Knuckles kicks out! Both men scrambled to their feet! Knuckles ran at Ed but got caught with a Hurricarana! Knuckles got up, but Ed grabbed him from behind and hit a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Ed covers Knuckles!

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out!

"Ed's got complete control over Knuckles right now, but Knuckles doesn't want to make it easy for them!" Church said.

"Gah, come on Knuckles, is your fur a glorious red FOR NOTHING?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed tagged in his brother and they both picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the ropes. They tried to hit with a Double Clothesline, but Knuckles ducked it. The echidna bounced off the ropes and nailed a Double Flying Clothesline on the Elrics! Ed rolled out of the ring as Al got up and Knuckles hooked him up from behind...

...and hit a Pumphandle Slam! Knuckles quickly tagged in Tails, and the fox climbed up to the top. Knuckles took a hold of Tails on the top...

...AND THREW HIM OFF THE TOP AND ONTO AL, COMPLETING AN AIDED-DIVING SPLASH!

"Knuckles helps adds a little more impact to that splash! Tails going for the cover!" Chruch said.

1...

2...

Al kicks out!

"Okay, what the hell, people? Al kicks out? Are you trying to screw with me here?" Sarge asked.

Tails picked up Al, and quickly nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Al. Tails got onto the apron and then went for a Tope' Atomico...but Al got his knees up! Tails crashed on them back-first and got up, where Al lifted him up for a Back Suplex. Tails landed on his feet behind Al and bounced off the ropes...

...and ran right into a Jumping Calf Kick from Al! Tails rolled over to the ropes and Al went to pick him up, but Tails suddenly Back Body Dropped him over the ropes! Al landed on the ropes, but Tails suddenly Pele' Kicked Al off the apron! Tails stood up...

...AND ED CAME IN AND HIT A POP-UP EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!

"HOLY CRAP! Did you see that?! Ed just sent Tails flying and nearly took his head off with his automail!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn sneaky Elrics! Always have to hurt someone out of nowhere! I don't like them! I NEVER WILL! GO TO HELL ELRICS!" Sarge shouted.

Knuckles quickly climbed the turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving Clothesline on Ed out of nowhere! The ref tried to regain order to no avail as Knuckles picked up Ed and tried for a Deep Impact, but Ed landed on his feet. He kicked Knuckles in the gut, and tried for the Equivalent Exchange, but Knuckles elbowed Ed in the head and caused him to let go. Ed ran at Knuckles, but Knuckles suddenly lifted Ed up over him...

...AND ED FLEW INTO A DROPKICK FROM TAILS! Ed was down until being picked up by Knuckles and lifted into an Electric Chair. Tails climbed the turnbuckle, and stood about it...

...he dived off...

...WAIT! Al got on the apron and pulled Tails' leg out from under him before he dived off! The fox got crotched on the turnbuckle, and the surprise from Knuckles, suddenly allowed Ed to nail an Inverted Hurricarana on the echidna, sending him out of the ring. Ed got up and climbed the turnbuckle to meet with Tails, and Al joined his brother up there. They both hooked up Tails...

...AND HIT A DOUBLE SUPERPLEX ON THE FOX!

"SON OF A...! A Double freakin' Superplex! That's something you don't damn see every day! Tails' may be completely destroyed here!" Church stated.

"Oh damn, Tails can't kick out of a damn Double Superplex! This totally freakin' sucks!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed rolled out of the ring as Al made the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Tails kicks out!

"Tails kicked out?! ...Of course he kicked out! I knew he would from the beginning! Never had any doubts!" Sarge stated.

"You lying dumbass..." Church muttered.

Al looked surprised at the kick out before picking up Tails, and grabbed the head for an Armor Changer! He climbed up the turnbuckle holding Tails' head...but Tails held onto the ropes and remained standing! Al landed on his feet, but got kicked in the gut by Tails! The fox Springboard Moonsaulted off the second turnbuckle...grabbed Al's head...

...AND HIT AN INVERTED DDT! Tails hooks the leg! 1...2...

...AL KICKS OUT! Tails rests for a moment before crawling over to his corner, where Knuckles was on the apron of again and had his hand out for the tag! Tails reached his hand forward...

...but Al grabs Tails' leg, and keeps him from crawling anymore! Tails pushes himself up and he hops on one leg while Al holds the other, trying to reach for a tag but not able to get it. Tails turned around, and went for an Enziguri! Al ducked it though and Tails landed on the mat, allowing Al to tag in his brother. The two waited as Tails got up, and nailed Thrust Kicks to his gut...

...FOLLOWED BY ENZIGURIS TO BOTH SIDES OF THE HEAD! Tails stands in a daze before falling down.

"And Tails may be legitimately knocked out! He just got his head kicked in from both side! Did you hear the impact?!" Church exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think Tails has just lost his brain! Farewell, Tails' brain!" Sarge saluted.

Ed quickly hooked the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tails kicks out!

"Man, Tails is one tough fox! He's been getting his ass kicked around, yet he still fights! Those titles mean a lot to the fox no doubt!" Church said.

"Well, he better do something quick, because I don't want those Elrics winning! THEY SUCK!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed picked up Tails and quickly nailed an Equivalent Exchange on the fox. He stalked the fox as he got back up, readying his automail arm. Once Tails was up, Ed bounced off the ropes...threw his automail arm forward...

...AND TAILS CAUGHT HIM WITH A SUPERKICK! Ed was dazedon his feet as Tails leaped onto the ropes...AND HIT THE FLYING CHUCK ON ED!

"Superkick! Flying Chuck! Two kicks to the skull send Ed down to the mat! This could be the chance they've been waiting for!" Church said.

Both were down for a moment until Tails began to crawl towards his corner as Knuckles held his hand out for a tag. Ed managed to get up to his feet...JUST IN TIME FOR TAILS TO MAKE THE TAG! Knuckles got into the ring and began nailing forearms to the face of Ed before whipping him into the ropes, and catching him with a Spinning Back Elbow! Ed got up, but was taken down with a clothesline! Knuckles gave a great roar of adrenaline before lifting Ed onto his shoulders, but Ed suddenly elbowed Knuckles in the side of the head and got off, nailing a Roundhouse Kick to the skull! Knuckles was dropped to his knees, and Ed bounced off the ropes...

...AND KNUCKLES CAUGHT HIM WITH A SPINEBUSTER!

"And the spine of Ed just got jarred! Knuckles is on fire! And here's the cover!" Church said.

Knuckles hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ed kicks out!

"Oh damn, come on! Why do you have to kick out, Ed?! The three count would have been more merciful for us!" Sarge said.

Knuckles picked up Ed and punched him hard in the gut several times before nailing him with a Uranage! Knuckles picked up Ed and whipped him into the corner. Knuckles ran at Ed, but Ed moved out of the way, causing Knuckles to crash into the turnbuckle. Ed grabbed Knuckles and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep! The cover! 1...2...KNUCKLES KICKS OUT! Ed picked up Knuckles and nailed a Dropkick on him before climbing the turnbuckle. He waited as Knuckles got up, and dived off...

...DIVING HURRICARANA!

NO! Knuckles held onto Ed, and went for the Deep Impact...BUT AL CHOP BLOCKED HIM FROM BEHIND! Ed landed on the mat, and nailed a Double DDT! Ed picked up Knuckles as Al climbed the turnbuckle. Ed put Knuckles in the Neckbreaker position as Al stood on top...

...Knuckles suddenly pushed Ed! Knuckles ran to Al AND PUSHED HIM OFF THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE!

"OH SHIT! Did you see the spill that Al just took?! That was just downright sick!" Church said.

"HAHA! It's always a joy to see an Elric in pain!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles panted a bit before seeing Ed run to him, and he Back Body Dropped Ed over the ropes and he landed next to Al on the outside. Knuckles waited over as the two brothers slowly recovered and got up before running and bouncing off the ropes...

...AND NAILED A SUICIDE DIVE ON THEM BOTH!

"And Knuckles just takes out both of the Elrics! The echidna is on goddamn fire and I don't think he can be stopped!" Church said.

Knuckles stood up and raised his fist to loud cheers from the crowd before picking up Ed and throwing him back into the ring. He got on the apron and climbed up the turnbuckle before standing tall...

...dived off...

...AND ED GOT THE KNEES UP TO BLOCK THE ECHIDNA HEADBUTT! Knuckles' landed headfirst on the knees and writhed in pain as he held his head before standing up...and getting a Trouble In Paradise kick from Ed! Knuckles swayed on his feet before being hooked up...

...AND NAILED WITH THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!

"The Equivalent Exchange connects! The head of Knuckles has been hit big time!" Church said.

"No...please no..." Sarge begged.

Ed hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

KNUCKLES KICKS OUT!

"YES! Thank you Knuckles for kicking out!" Sarge cheered.

Ed picked up Knuckles and whipped him into the ropes, and tried to catch with a Forearm, but Knuckles ducked it and bounced off the ropes once more. Something slapped his back as he did so, and the echidna ducked another forearm. from Ed before kicking him in the gut, and sets him up for the Deep Impact...

...Ed suddenly lifted up Knuckles! Ed nails an Alabama Slam on Knuckles! He goes for the cover! But the ref doesn't count!

"Huh, what is wrong with that ref? I don't mind him not counting for an Elric, but isn't Knu-WAIT A GOSH DARN MINUTE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed was wondering why the ref wasn't counting...WHEN TAILS SUDDENLY KICKED HIM IN THE HEAD FROM BEHIND! Tails picked up Ed, grabbed his head...

...

...AND HIT THE TAILS CYCLONE!

"TAILS CYCLONE! TAILS MUST HAVE MADE A BLIND TAG! CHAMPIONS ARE GOING TO RETAIN!" Church exclaimed.

"Elrics..." Sarge began.

Tails quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

AL BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON AL! CAN'T YOU ACCEPT YOUR FAILURES LIKE MEN?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"NOT WHEN THERE ARE TITLES ON THE LINE, SARGE!" Church shouted.

Al picked up Tails, but Tails suddenly grabbed him and tried for a Twin Tailed Assault (T-Bone Suplex), but Al elbowed Tails in the head repeatedly, causing him to let go. He quickly turned Tails around and NAILED A BACKSTABBER! Tails arched his back in pain as Al got up...AND GOT TURNED INSIDE FROM A MASSIVE LARIAT FROM KNUCKLES! The echidna picked up Al and placed him between his leg, and tried to lift him up for a Deep Impact, but Al suddenly Back Body Dropped Knuckles over the ropes to the floor! Al grabbed a hold of the ropes as Knuckles got up...

...AND TOOK HIM DOWN WITH A SOMERSAULT SENTON PLANCHA!

"And All just took out Knuckles along with himself! He's cleared the way for his brother!" Church said.

"Who will crash and burn in only the way he can!" Sarge added.

In the ring, both Ed and Tails slowly got to their feet from what they went through, and Ed sees the fox and runs at him...

...AND TAILS DUCKS! ED HITS THE REF WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"SON OF A BITCH! ED TOOK THE REF'S HEAD OFF BY ACCIDENT!" Church exclaimed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACCIDENT?! THAT WAS ON PURPOSE! I KNEW THOSE ELRICS WERE DIRTY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed looked down at the ref in horror, running his hands through his hair and cursing what happened before turning back to Tails...and gets a Double Knee Jawbreaker from the fox! Ed falls back to the ropes from the impact and bounces off them...

...AND INTO A TWIN-TAILED ASSAULT!

"TWIN-TAILED ASSAULT! TAILS NAILED ALL OF IT!" Church exclaimed.

"ED TOOK HIS EYE OFF THE BALL AND PAID THE PRICE FOR IT!" Sarge shouted.

Tails dragged Ed to a corner and climbed the turnbuckles as fast as he could. He stood tall on it, throwing his arms out in a pose...

...dived off...

...

...SPIRAL TAP! BUT ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Tails crashes on the mat hard back-first! Ed slowly stood up against the corner and waited as Tails got up to his feet. Tails turned around and Ed ran...

...ED HITS THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE!

"AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! TAILS' HEAD WAS TAKEN RIGHT FREAKIN' OFF!" Church exclaimed.

Ed hooks the leg for the pin, but the ref was out and couldn't make the count.

"HAH! THE ELRICS CAN'T GET THE PIN! THEY SCREWED THEMSELVES OVER! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Sarge shouted happily.

Ed groaned in frustration, pounding his fist on the mat as he knew he caused this by accident. He crawled over to the ref to wake him up...

...WHEN TEAM 2D SLID IN AND BEGAN ATTACKING ED!

"WHAT THE HELL?! TEAM 2D?! THEY ARE ATTACKING ED! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?!" Church exclaimed.

"THE ELRICS GOT THE SHOT FIRST! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE IT! NOR DO THEY DESERVE TO BE CHAMPIONS! THIS IS PUTTING THEM IN THEIR PLACE!" Sarge shouted.

Tom and Jerry beat the crap out of the Elric who was unable to defend himself since he was too tired and exhausted! Jerry picked up Ed and nailed the Mouse Trap on Ed, just as Tom kicked Al off the apron! Tom then picked up Ed, lifted him up, and connected with the Feline Frenzy! The two then nodded to each other before Jerry picked up Ed once more...

...lifted him up by the legs...

...Tom jumped up and grabbed the head...

...AND THEY HIT THE NON-STOP VIOLENCE!

"DAMMIT! NON-STOP VIOLENCE ON ED!" Church shouted.

"GLORIOUS! JUST GLORIOUS!" Sarge excalimed.

Ed was laid out as Jerry grabbed the still out Tails and placed him over Ed, and then Tom dragged the ref to near them, and slowly woke him up. The cat and mouse left the ring just as the ref came to and saw Tails over Ed, and slowly began to count.

"Oh no! Not like this! Shit! Someone stop this!" Church said.

"Edward Elric..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Church cursed.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

"Here are your winners...and STILL UCA World Tag Team Champions...TAILS AND KNUCKLES!"

The crowd gave a thunderous mixed reaction as some were happy with the result, yet others hated how it all went down. Tom and Jerry just smirked at the whole deal from up the stage, enjoying the destruction they had caused before high-fiving each other and leaving for the back. Everyone was down in the ring and on the outside for awhile until they began to stir.

"Damn Team 2D! Damn them! They screwed the Elrics over! They couldn't handle the Elrics getting the shots first, so they took advantage of the ref being out! That cat and mouse stole the Elrics' dream!" Church stated.

"Those damn Elrics damn sure deserved it! They disrespected Team 2D, got the first shot at the title, and thought they were better and got too big for their  _britches!_  Team 2D just pulled them back to reality!" Sarge shouted.

"Pull your damn head out of your ass for once, Sarge! This was complete bullshit! The Elrics got screwed! Now we'll never know what would have truly happened!" Church said.

Tails rolled off of Ed who was groaning in pain as Al and Knuckles got up on the outside and slid into the ring. Tails and Knuckles were handed their titles by a ringside crew member, and were confused about everything, until they saw Ed. The Elric was laying on the mat stomach-first, pounding his fist into the mat as he shouted "DAMN TEAM 2D! DAMN THEM! THEY SCREWED US! WE HAD IT!" Al went over to his brother and comforted him, though he too was pissed about the whole deal. Tails and Knuckles realized what happened, and sad looks came onto their faces, as this was not how they wanted things to go down. They went over to the Elrics, and Ed glared up at them for a bit until Tails held out his towards him. Ed was confused, but grabbed the hand and he was pulled up as Al stood beside him. Tails shook his hand and said "Sorry man...we really are..." Tails and Knuckles then left the ring with frowns on their face as Ed leaned on a turnbuckle in frustration, while Al just sighed.

"Tails and Knuckles retained their titles, but they are no smiles anywhere. The Elrics were screwed plain and simple, and the Sonic Heroes didn't want that one bit. This is a tainted victory for them." Church said.

"Oh they should stop being such little girls! They won! That's what matters! They should be thanking Team 2D! They are still champions because of them! Ungrateful animals!" Sarge said.

"They didn't want Team 2D involved, and they sure as hell didn't want a match like this to end that! And they'll looking to make that cat and mouse pay next week when the titles are on the line!" Church said. "Damn, the Tag Team Title scene is in complete chaos."

* * *

_"Over one year ago...one man rose to the top to reclaim his throne..."_

_Shows highlights of Mario winning the Elimination Chamber Match at Royal Reckoning 2012._

_"MARIO'S WON THE TITLE! MARIO'S IS WORLD CHAMPION! DAMMIT, THE PLUMBER FOUND A WAY TO WIN!" Church shouted._

_"And for over 365 days, he has fought for that throne, and has found way after way to survive..."_

_"MARIO SCREWED OVER SHADOW! MARIO'S WALKING OUT OF FINAL CLASH AS CHAMPION!"  
_

_"GODDAMMIT, THE BRASS KNUCKLES! MARIO JUST KNOCKED OUT LINK'S LIGHTS OUT!"_

_"THANKS TO BLUE, MARIO IS STILL WORLD CHAMPION! MARIO IS CHAMPION THANKS TO BLUE!"_

_"DAMMIT! MARIO ESCAPES AGAIN! MARIO ESCAPES WITH THE DAMN WORLD TITLE!"_

_"Where is all of this that you all thought would happen? Oh, I know where it is...IT'S NOWHERE IN DAMN SIGHT! WHY?! BECAUSE I WON! I AM STILL WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Mario shouted._

_"But...in trying to keep his throne secure...this man...may have doomed himself."_

_"For at Last Stand, the World Heavyweight Title will be defended..._

_...INSIDE THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER!"_

_"OH MY GOD!" Church shouted._

_The Elimination Chamber hanging from the ceiling was then shown on the screen._

_"Now...the man with the throne, must walk into the Devil's playground...a place where surviving with your prize...are low..."_

_"The Elimination Chamber...Satan's Structure...a demonic chamber that has no soul, and will tear you apart limb from limb..." Mickey shouted._

_"Is this a match, or a goddamn car wreck?! I can't tell at these point because of what these men have done!" Pete shouted._

_"Only TWICE in the history of the Elimination Chamber in UCA has a champion retained in the strucutre." Church noted._

_"And every man in that chamber wants not only to take the throne...but to destroy the man holding it..."_

_Shots of Sly Cooper, Red, Scourge the Hedgehog, Bowser, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Crash were shown, each doing moves on certain wrestlers, before shots of Mario's destruction last week were shown._

_"What happened was complete and utter bullshit, and just another event in the list of screwjobs that have happened to people who have challenged for Mario's World Title! Mario has proven himself to be a disgrace to the World Title, year-long reign be damned!" Red stated._

_"Mario has really shown himself to be like crap, you know?" Scourge laughed. "At least when I cheat, I can do it by myself, not with help. And come Last Stand, Spearing that Nintendo dweeb will be sweet bliss."_

_"Keep telling yourself that, Mario, because let's face it...it's all you CAN do at this point." Sly chuckled. "I have every belief that Last Stand...WILL BE your Last Stand..."_

_"Mario shall enter the Elimination Chamber...and in 13 days...he must undergo what may be...his Last Stand..."  
_

_Highlights of past Elimination Chamber matches were shown and the destruction they caused, the wrestlers involved in this chamber match doing their finishers, and Mario yelling at Force the Fox in anger before he is shown holding the title close to his chest in fear._

_"THIS IS MINE DAMMIT! MINE! AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!" Mario yelled._

_("Last Man Standing" by Pop Evil)_

**_Universal Character Association Presents: Last Stand_ **

_Flashes of the Chamber, competitors, and the World Title were shown across the screen in rapid succession until the Chamber was the last thing shown._

_"Who will survive their Last Stand?"_

* * *

The camera goes to Ben Tennyson walked down the hallways with a satisfied smirk on his face, until suddenly Grif ran up to him. The hero raised an eyebrow as Grif was bent over and he panted in complete exhaustion.

"Damn...those...higher-ups...about time...I found you...Ben...those guys...made me run...all the way...from the...catering room...just to find you...so exhausting..." Grif panted, trying to recover.

"...But the catering room is just down the hallway..." Ben replied, completely bewildered.

"Yeah...I know...how cruel can they be?...Making me run that whole way...well...at least...I found you...now I can ask the stupid question..." Grif said as he slowly gathered himself.

"Okaaaaaaayyyy..." Ben sweatdropped.

"Okay..." Grif took a deep breath, now feeling up to it. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to eating chips. Now earlier, you screwed Senji Kiyomasa out of his match and a Chamber spot much to the shock of everyone. And I think everyone wants to know the same thing...why the hell did you screw him over like that?"

Ben stayed silent for a second before smirking. "...Now that is an interesting question, Grif. Very interesting question. Indeed, I did have a reason to putting poor Senji out of the running earlier tonight, but it wasn't for the obvious reasons that people thought it would be for. It wasn't because he eliminated in the Royal Rumble, nor was it because of all those things he wrongfully said about me last week. Those things ticked me off, sure, but you see, they only helped me find my reasoning for attacking the so-called Crow. And now the whole world that watched what happen wants to know...why? What possible reason could I have to attack a guy I practically have no history with? You all want to know? Do you? Well, you aren't getting it tonight. I don't feel like telling you all. But I WILL feel like telling such a story NEXT WEEK. You'll get your answers, and then you'll all see why I am in the right with what I did. Now if you will excuse me, I got to go. A hero like me has got some important things, things that take priority over wasting time with a lazy fatass like you, Grif."

Ben then left and left a very annoyed Grif behind, who shouted at him "BEING LAZY IS HARDER THAN YOU THINK IT IS, JACKASS!"

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage area, where we see a locker room that Blue was sitting inside in. Wearing a black hoodie, the Pokemon legend taped his wrists with a steely gaze. But as he did so, someone was heard walking into the room. Scourge walked onto the screen to loud boos from the crowd, and smirked at the man who taught him so much. Blue did not even acknowledge Scourge's presence and just continued to tape his wrists.

"Heh...it's time, old teacher!" Scourge chuckled evilly. "Time for us to finally teach those two damn punks a lesson! Teach them what happens when you mess with the two best wrestlers in UCA today and forever! I mean, seriously, they are out of their league! Crash is just one dumb bandicoot who choked in the finals of Best in the World, and choked in the Royal Rumble! All he's good for is doing stupid stunts and jumping off ladders and such! He's practically nothing! Overrated piece of orange crap! And Red...pffft, he's past his prime! He's worthless these days! Can't even win a big time match anymore! No World Titles for years, stale as hell, losing wrestling skills fast...hah, he's a shell of his former self! He doesn't have what it takes anymore! Not like us...not like the King of the World and the Pokemon Champion! The two top guys to ever step foot in UCA! We dominated this company and made it our bitch! We proved loads of people wrong, and made it to the very top and stayed at the top! We got talent that puts Crash and Red! And tonight, we're going to mop the floor with them, and then I'll go on to become a five-time World Champion at Last Stand! Isn't life just grand, teacher?"

Blue had not once reacted to any of Scourge's words, not even replying to his former student's words as he finished tightening his boots. Scourge was a little bit irked.

"Ummmmm...teach, hello? Are you there? Did you even hear a word I said?" Scourge questioned with a frown. "Come on, Blue, this is supposed to be the time where we get pumped, come up with plans, and just get excited at how badly we'll beat those two tonight! Come on, teach, you got to give me something here!"

Blue tightened his boots one last time before staying sitting for a few moments before standing up and turning to face Scourge, an unreadable expression on his face. Scourge actually felt a bit nervous on his gaze.

"...I could care less about Crash right now, nor about praising myself, getting excited, or any of that goddamn crap." Blue stated coldly. "The only thing I care about...is making Red suffer for every damn thing he has done to me, and FINALLY beating me...and that better...or trust me...things will get worse for everyone involved."

Blue then pulled the black hood over his head before walking out the door with purpose. Scourge watched him walk away for a few moments before sighing. "Man, my teacher is so messed up in the head these days."

Scourge then followed his teacher out of the room, ready for their match up next.

* * *

"Man...that was intense on Blue's part. I mean, Scourge was cocky and arrogant as always, but Blue...he's just dark, intense, and just wants to make Red's life a complete hell. He's really a mental mess." Church said.

"It's Red's fault he's like this! He shames the name of the Reds with what he's done! I can't believe he's even named Red! Whatever Blue does to him, it will be a long time coming!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well it will be hard for Blue to get to Red at Last Stand in the Chamber, but tonight is his chance to cause Red more pain! But history ain't on his side, since he has never beaten Red ONCE!" Church said.

"But anything can happen, dirty Blue, and I believe tonight is the night where Blue finally gets his payback! And with Scourge as his partner, they'll get momentum!" Sarge stated.

"Well, in an-" Church began.

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

"What the...?" Church said.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Mario came out onto the stage with the World Title on his shoulder. With this body still bandaged, Mario glared out to the crowd before raising his title and shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" before making his way down the ramp with title in hand.

"Oh great, it's the Greatest Jackass Ever, Mario! What the hell is this idiotic plumber doing here?" Church questioned.

"Hey! Don't you disrespect such a great Red! He's the Champion of Life, Mr. Nintedon, and the Greatest Champion Ever! Only Mario could make all three titles credible to his name! Show respect!" Sarge stated.

"The day I show a damn bastard like that respect is the day I admit Caboose actually has a brain." Church deadpanned. He then saw something. "Oh shit...he's coming this way...don't tell me..."

Mario came over to the announce table, placing his title on the table before grabbing a headset and putting it on. "Well, now that I'm here, it seems this announce table is now the greatest announce table ever! Such a joy to see you, Sarge!" Mario said, shaking Sarge's hand.

"YES! The pleasure is all mine, great and powerful Red!" Sarge said happily.

"...And Church...you're here...joy..." Mario said sarcastically as he sat down.

"Whatever...I already deal with Sarge on commentary...not even you can make things worse than that." Church muttered. "And you know, I noticed earlier that you have a big ass tendency to sick your lapdogs on guys who don't say things you like."

"Sly said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and he got what he deserved from the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario stated. "He needs to realize his place, and be lucky I didn't have my Kingdom take him out. I'm here for one thing...to check out my competition in this match."

The bell rang a few times before the ring announcer spoke. "The following contenst if your main event of the evening, and it is a tag team match scheduled for one fall."

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Crash ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers.

"Introducing first, from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash Bandicoot may be the hottest wrestler in UCA today!" Church said. "He defied the odds and made it to the Best of the Best Finals, lasted over 55 minutes in the Rumble, got signed to ACW and NCW, defeated CCW's Tom Brady on FUSION, won the Six-Pack Hardcore Match at the XCW Summer Supershow and becoming XCW Hardcore Champion, and wrestling in the Elimination Chamber at Last Stand! Crash is on a roll!"

"Hmph, what this overrated stuntman is doing in the chamber, I shall never know!" Mario stated. "So what if he is on a roll? He'll just crash and burn like he always does. All he's good for is making me look good!"

"Truer words have never been spoken, Mario! You are right on the money!" Sarge nodded in agreement. "Like hell he'll become World Champion at Last Stand! He's just some stupid bandicoot who's getting lucky right now!"

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd exploded in thunderous cheers as the lights turned red and when the music picked up, Red came out onto the stage, the crowd going crazy at the sight of him. Wearing his trademark jacket and vest, Red looked out towards the crowd for a few moments before smiling, tipping his hat over his eyes and raised his fist into the air. He walked down the ramp, fist raised high as he came to the ring and leaped onto the apron. He entered the ring and walked across it, staring down Senji for a moment before climbing the turnbuckle and raised his fist high into the air once more, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"And his partner, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"Red has gotten some big-time problems with Blue that has cost him big-time matches time and time again!" Church stated. "Tonight, he hopes to settle those problems in some form so he can focus on Last Stand and the Elimination Chamber! He has not forgotten his goal of becoming a ten-time World Champion!"

"Hmph, Red...his time is up! I beat him at Survival Games and took my rightful place as the face of this company!" Mario stated. "Him become a ten-time champion?! Hah! Like anything like that is possible for him! Red's going to be another obstacle I kick down on my way to Final Clash!"

"Got that right, Mario! Like any of his career could ever compared to the entire career of the Greatest Champion Ever! Boy, Red sure is delusional!" Sarge laughed.

**_You Think You Know Me?_ **

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock horns, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"And their opponents, first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs. "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge the Hedgehog has made it a personal mission as of late to once again, as he says, "get back his throne!"" Church said. "And don't think this hedgehog won't do whatever it takes to win tonight or at Last Stand! He's an opportunist, and he will take advantage of anything!"

"This hedgehog has earned a bit of my respect for how he does things, but he's still a damn rodent!" Mario exclaimed. "Good or not, he needs to learn that the King of the World can never hope to match up to the Greatest Champion Ever!"

"I love Scourge a lot, but it's hard for me to disagree with Mario no doubt!" Sarge stated. "The King of the World versus The Greatest Champion Ever...ah, what a dream match that would be."

Scourge stood off with Red and Crash in the ring, a smirk on his face until...

**("Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smoke Nancy)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous boos at the sound of the music and the lights dimmed, and when the music picked up, Blue came out onto the stage, wearing a hood over his face. He stood on the stage for a second looking out to the crowd with a dark, intense expression on his face before making his way down the ramp. He turned his back to the ring on the way down, the back of his hoodie having "Best in the Universe" written on it before walking over to the side of the ring. He climbed on the apron and grasped the ropes as he faced the crowd, and snarled at them before entering the ring. He glared at Red before climbing up a turnbuckle, and throwing his hood off, his dark expression never leaving him.

"And his partner, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 227 lbs., Blue Oak!"

"The dark and mentally unstable Blue is in his first match since returning at Royal Reckoning, and it's a big one." Church said. "He teams with former student Scourge to take on his eternal rival Red, and the crazy Crash. It's his first match back, and you know he wants to make a mark."

"Interesting fact: Blue is the only one of the four guys here who isn't in the Elimination Chamber! And I know he could care less about it!" Sarge stated. "Only one thing is on his mind: making Red suffer and beating him! And I think he'll do it tonight!"

"Blue Oak...I don't have any problems with him. He hasn't dared to disrespect me, nor has he decided to come after me, so he's okay." Mario admitted. "But the so-called Best in the Universe needs to know he isn't greater than the Greatest Champion Ever! But as long as he doesn't come after me, he's cool. Let's see what happens now."

The two Pokemon legends glared at each other from opposite sides of the ring before it was decided that Scourge and Crash would start. The ref rang the bell and the met in a lock-up in the ring. Scourge kneed Crash in the gut before nailing a few rights to the face, then whipped him into the ropes. Crash bounced off them and slid between Scourge's legs when he went for something, and stood up and kicked Scourge in the face when he turned around. Crash grabbed Scourge and nailed a Suplex on him. Crash got off and bounced off the ropes, before hitting a Rolling Leg Drop. Crash picked up Scourge and whipped him into the corner, and then ran at him. Scourge caught him with an elbow, then got on the second turnbuckle and nailed Crash with a Diving Double Ax Handle. Scourge got Crash in a Headlock, but Crash slowly stood up and elbowed Scourge in the gut several times. The hedgehog let go and Crash bounced off the ropes...and into a Spinning Wheel Kick! Crash stumbled up to his feet, and Scourge grabbed him from behind and nailed an Inverted DDT! Scourge hooks the leg! 1...2...Crash kicks out.

"And a kick out by Crash in the early goings. The bandicoot doesn't want to let his roll die so easily!" Church said.

"The bandicoot is where he belongs: on his back and getting his ass kicked! He's just some spot monkey that doesn't belong in the big leagues!" Mario stated.

"So true, Mario! So damn true! Such a stupid marsupial!" Sarge agreed.

Scourge stood up and stomped on Crash hard and smirked out to the crowd who booed him. Scourge just flipped off the crowd, who booed him louder before picking up Crash and nailed a Scoop Slam. Scourge then hit a Jumping Knee Drop on Crash and covered him. 1...2...Crash kicks out. Scourge picked up Crash to his knees, and nailed a vicious knee to the skull that dazed the bandicoot. Scourge smirked before bouncing off the ropes...and Crash stood up and nailed a Dropkick right to the jaw of Scourge! Scourge got up holding his jaw, and Crash quickly nailed a Running Bulldog on the hedgehog! Scourge bounced onto his back, and Crash leaped at the ropes, and connected with a Springboard Leg Drop! Crash hooks the leg! 1...2...Scourge kicks out! Crash got up and tagged in his partner, Red!

"Oh boy, here comes the legend himself! I think Scourge may be entering a world of pain soon!" Church said.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Red, big whoop...like I or anyone else cares."

"Well, I think the crowd going crazy shows that they care." Church deadpanned.

"Yeah, well these people are idiots." Mario scowled.

"But Mario, even if they are idiots, Scourge needs to do something soon!" Sarge reminded.

Red and Crash picked up Scourge and grabbed him from behind and nailed a Double Back Suplex on him. Red got onto the second turnbuckle from there, and nailed a Diving Knee Drop on the hedgehog! Red hooks the leg! 1...2...Scourge kicks out! Red picks up Scourge and quickly nailed a Flapjack on him. Scourge got to his knees, and Red Dropkicked him in the skull. Scourge rolled onto the apron, where Red picked him up. He glared at Blue for a second before going for a Suplex back into the ring...

...but Scourge suddenly nailed a Hotshot against the ropes! Red stumbled backwards, and Scourge slid back into the ring and took Red down with a clothesline!

"Red took a moment to glance at his rival, and that may have cost him there!" Church said.

"Hey Red, I know you wrongfully hate Blue, but keep your eyes on the damn King of the World!" Sarge stated.

Scourge dropped down and began delivering vicious punches to the skull of Red before pulling him to a sit-up position, and bounced off the ropes and nailed a massive boot to the skull! Scourge then picked up Red, hooked him in a Full Nelson, and quickly nailed a Full Nelson Bulldog! Scourge hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Red kicks out! Scourge picked up Red and dragged him to his corner. He tagged in Blue...

...No! Red grabbed Scourge and nailed a Saito Suplex on him beofre he could make a tag! Red got up and picked up Scourge, but the hedgehog threw Red into the middle ropes! With Red against them, Scourge bounced off the ropes and nailed a Crossbody Block on Red! Red stood up holding his chest in pain, and Scourge grabbed his head and nailed an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker! Scourge hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Red kicks out!

"Red managed to stop the tag to Blue, but Scourge still has Red reeling!" Church said.

"Hah, so pathetic! If that were me in there, I would be having Scourge BEGGING for mercy!" Mario stated.

"With your skill, that would definitely be possible, oh great and powerful Red!" Sarge said in a worshipping manner.

"Oh my God..." Church muttered.

Scourge was getting frustrated and picked up Red, getting him in a Front Headlock. Red spun out of it though, and ducked a clothesline, then nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Scourge. Red panted a bit before getting up and picking up Scourge, but the hedgehog pushed Red into the ropes. Red bounced off the ropes, and caught Scourge as he went for a clothesline, and nailed a Lifting Complete Shot! Scourge stumbled up to his feet, and Red grabbed his arm, set him up...

...AND NAILED THE RED SPIN! The crowd cheers loudly as Red gets up and tags back in Crash! Crash get up on the top turnbuckle...

...AND CONNECTS WITH THE DIVING LEG DROP! Crash hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Scourge kicks out!

"Too close for comfort. Though it's to be expected that the King of the World!" Sarge stated.

"Even if he is a King, he is not a Champion of Life like I am! Scourge needs to know he is not as great as me!" Mario said.

"For the love of God, just shut up!" Church exclaimed.

Crash picks up Scourge and nails a few Knife Edge Chops to the chest, eliciting "Woos!" from the crowd before Crash whipped him. Scourge reversed and whipped Crash instead, and caught him with Back Body Drop that sent Crash HIGH into the air before he crashed onto the mat hard! Crash arched his back as he got up, and Scourge clotheslined him over the ropes!

...but Crash landed on the apron! Scourge did not know this as he had turned away to recuperate, and Crash stood on the apron holding the ropes. Scourge turned around...

...AND GOT HIT WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK! Scourge was down and the ref checked on him as Crash was feeling it! He ran towards the ropes...

..AND BLUE HIT HIM WITH A HARD RIGHT FROM THE APRON!

"HEY! Blue just nailed Crash with a right out of nowhere! And the ref didn't see it as he was checking on Scourge!" Church said.

"Smart! Take advantage of every opportunity you get! That's what you have to do to win!" Mario stated.

Blue held an emotionless gaze as Crash fell down and got back up, and Scourge saw this and got up as well, grabbing the head from behind...

...AND HITTING THE SCOURGE-O-MATIC!

"SCOURGE-O-MATIC! Crash just got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

Scourge covers Crash!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

"No, Crash did not get Sarge'd!" Church said.

"Ah, but I wanted him to get Sarge'd..." Sarge moaned.

Scourge gets up and goes over to his corner and tagged in Blue who received with thunderous boos! Blue got on the top turnbuckle and waited for Crash to get up, then he dived off...

...AND HIT A DIVING ENZIGURI TO CRASH'S SKULL! Crash was in a daze as he stood up out of it, and Blue stood up, and kicked Crash in the gut. He hooked up the bandicoot...AND NAILED A PEDIGREE! Crash was laid out, and Blue mounted and began nailing vicious punches to the skull of the bandicoot!

"Damn! A Diving Enziguri and then a Pedigree! Blue isn't messing around! He is just vicious!" Church said.

"Yeah, and the bandicoot is the good ol' fashioned ass-kicking that he has deserved for years! Go Blue! Destroy Crash!" Sarge cheered.

Blue nailed a few more punches to the skull of Crash before picking up Crash and whipping him into the corner. Blue snarled before running full speed and nailing a vicious Running Dropkick to the chest of Crash! Crash stumbled out of the corner and into a Sit-Out Spinebuster from Blue! Blue stood up and stared at Red on the apron, shouting at him "THIS IS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU SOON!" Blue then kicked Crash in the skull hard before picking him up and hooking him up...

...AND HITTING A BLUE DRIVER (Suplex Sit-Out Slam/Falcon Arrow)!

"Blue Driver! Man, Blue is just brutalizing Crash! He wants to make an example out of him to Red!" Church shouted.

"Heh, I like Blue's style. It reminds me a bit of me...obviously, he took some pointers from my work!" Mario smirked.

"Get over yourself." Church deadpanned.

Blue decided to go for the pin on Crash!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

Blue was not deterred by the kick out as he quickly grabbed Crash, held him steady by both of his arms, and began to elbow him repeatedly the bandicoot in the skull repeatedly. Blue glared at Red the whole time he elbowed Crash in the skull, and after twelve elbows to the skull, Blue picked him up and placed him between his legs. He lifted him up for a Powerbomb...

...BUT CRASH ROLLED THROUGH WITH A SUNSET FLIP PIN!

"ROLL-UP! ROLL-UP! CRASH HAS HIM!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

Blue kicks out!

"YES! Blue avoids travesty! Such a Red trooper!" Sarge cheered.

Both men scrambled to their feet...AND CRASH CAUGHT HIM WITH THE AFTERSHOCK!

"But Crash catches Blue out of nowhere with the Aftershock! This could be the chance he needs!" Church said.

Both men were laid out as Red was begging for a tag! Crash came to and slowly began to crawl towards his corner. Red held his hand out, wanting to get back into the match bad. Crash held his hand out...

...and Blue cut him off, hitting him with a Double Ax Handle before he could tag in! He nailed a barrage of fists to the back of Crash's head as the crowd booed before standing up and glaring at Red on the apron, who glared back at him...

...AND NAILED A HARD RIGHT ON RED!

"OH! What the hell?! What a cheap shot!" Church said.

"Hah, I'm liking this Blue more and more! How he's treating Crash and Red warms my heart!" Mario smirked.

Red fell off the apron to the floor, and got up, holding his cheek and staring angrily at Blue in the ring. The Pokemon legend just flipped off his rival, and Red just slid into the ring and tried to get at Blue, but the ref held him back. As this was happening and Blue badmouted the man he hated so much, Crash got up behind them...

...but Scourge got in the ring, kicked in the gut...AND HIT WITH THE RAGING SCOURGE!

"OH THAT DAMN OPPORTUNIST! He nailed the damn Raging Scourge on Crash behind the damn ref's back! I don't think even Blue saw it!" Church said.

"But Red saw all of it! Hah! And the look on his face is priceless!" Mario laughed.

Red was livid as Scourge quickly got on the apron and acted as if nothing happened and tried to go after both him and Blue, but the ref told him get back on the apron! Red, pissed off, had no choice but to comply, and Blue just glared at him angrily. He turned back to Crash, and picked him up off the ground and tagged in Scourge. The two held up Crash and nailed him with a Double Gutbuster! Crash held his gut in pain as Scourge covered him! 1...2...

...CRASH KICKS OUT! Scourge picked up Crash and hooked him up for a Half-Nelson Bulldog, but Crash nailed Scourge in the gut with rights a few times causing him to let go! Crash then nailed an Enziguri to the skull that dazed the hedgehog, and then the bandicoot bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A SCOOP POWERSLAM PIN FROM SCOURGE!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT!

"Crash manages to stay alive, but he is taking a beating in there right now!" Church said.

"Hah, just like a marsupial to have that happen to him! Let him be a punching bag! Crash will always be that!" Mario taunted.

Scourge then tried to wrap Crash's leg around his own for the Scourgacator...but Crash kicked Scourge in the face several times before managing to kick the hedgehog away. Scourge held his face before Crash managed to get to his feet, and Scourge tried to grab him...BUT CRASH SUDDENLY NAILED A HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN ON HIM! Crash and Scourge were laid out for a bit before they both got up. Crash kicked Scourge in the gut before going for the Wumpa Twist...

...but Scourge pushed Crash away! Crashed turned around...AND INTO A BIG BOOT FROM SCOURGE! Crash was down as Scourge fell back into a corner, and sneered at Crash. He crouched down and chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..." as Crash slowly got up. Crash turned around...

...Scourge ran forward...

...AND CRASH LEAPFROGGED OVER THE SPEAR! Scourge hit the second turnbuckle hard and stumbled out of it! Crash climbed the turnbuckle quickly...

...AND HIT THE CRASH AND BURN ON THE HEDGEHOG!

"CRASH AND BURN! Crash gets all of it! Crash has created an opening for himself! This could be his chance!" Church said.

"No! This can't be his chance! It just can't be!" Sarge stated.

Both men were laid out and the crowd went crazy as both Red and Blue were begging for tags now. After several moments, both Scourge and Crash began to stir and slowly they began to crawl towards their respective corners. They reach their hands out...

...AND TAGGED IN RED AND BLUE AT THE SAME TIME!

"OH BOY! SHIT JUST GOT REAL PEOPLE!" Church shouted.

"RED AND BLUE ARE IN AT THE SAME TIME! THE BAD BLOOD IS ABOUT TO SPILL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red and Blue entered the ring and glared at each other from the opposite sides of the ring, the crowd going crazy. Hatred practically flowed from their bengs as they gritted their teeth at each other...BEFORE RUSHING AT EACH OTHER AND TRADING BLOWS IN THE RING! Red and Blue beat the living hell out of each other as they rained fists on each other. Suddenly, Blue began to get better of Red much to the dismay of the crowd. He backed Red up with continuous shots...but Red blocked one and began to back Blue up into the ropes with a flurry of hard rights that got the crowd on fire. He grabbed Blue and whipped him into the ropes. Blue bounced off them and ducked a clothesline from Red, bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A SAMOAN DROP FROM RED! The crowd goes crazy as Red gives out a great battle cry as Blue stands near the corner, and Red runs forward and nails Double Knees to Blue in the corner! Blue stumbles out of it, and Red lifts him onto his shoulders...

...but Blue lands behind Red and pushes him into the corner! Blue grabs him as he bounces off the corner...AND HITS A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX! Red is folded up like an accordion before he gets onto his knees...

...AND GETS HIT WITH A SHINING WIZARD!

"Shining Wizard off the skull! My God, these two are just going at it like crazy!" Church said.

"There's a reason that these two have been the ultimate rivals for so long! Whenever they fight, it's incredible!" Sarge stated; Mario just stayed silent watching the exchange.

Blue hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

Blue looked angry at the kick out before picking up Red and kneeing him viciously in the gut several times, trying to destroy the stomach of the Pokemon Master. He then grabbed Red in a Inverted Headlock, and lifted him up...

...and Red landed behind Blue! Blue turned around...was lifted onto Red's shoulders...AND HIT WITH THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO! Blue stood on his knees, dazed from the impact...

...AND GOT SUPERKICKED BY RED FROM THAT POSITION!

"SON OF A BITCH! Red damn near took Blue's head off! In the words of Vegeta, this could be..." Church said.

Red hooks the leg!

1...

"Game..."

...

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

...

BLUE KICKS OUT!

"AND NOT MATCH! Blue's still fighting!" Church stated.

"Blue refuses to lose to Red again! He is driven by that single goal! And he won't be stopped!" Sarge stated.

Red looked miffed but shrugged it off quickly as he picked up Blue, and hooked him up for the Poke-Flow...

...Blue suddenly began to elbow Red in the side repeatedly in brutal fashion! After seven elbow strikes, Red let go Blue, allowing the Pokemon legend to grab Red's head...

...AND HIT A HANGMAN'S FACEBUSTER!

"And a Hangman's Facebuster! Blue just countered the Poke-Flow!" Church said.

"And Red..." Sarge began.

Blue quickly covers Red!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...AH DAMMIT! HOW DID RED KICK OUT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Got me...I never know how he kicks out at times." Mario piped in.

Blue was frustrated as hell by the kickout before picking up Red, and hooking the arms. He went to lift him him up for the Shell Shock DDT (Lifting Double Underhook Spike DDT)...

...but Red spun out of it! Red caught Blue with a Facebreaker Knee Smash that caused Blue to be stunned, then he grabbed his head, then hooked the leg...lifted him up...

...AND DRILLED HIM WITH THE INDIGO CRUSHER! Red stood up to make the cover...

...

...AND GETS SPEARED BY SCOURGE OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! Scourge just Speared Red out of his damn boots!" Church said.

"YES! Thank you Scourge! You are definitely awesome!" Sarge cheered.

Scourge smirked down at Red before grabbing Blue and tried to place him over Red...but got clotheslined down by Crash out of nowhere! The bandicoot rained down fists on Scourge before picking him and nailing a Jumping Knee to the jaw of Scourge! Scourge fell down and Crash picked him up, but Scourge suddenly poked him in the eye. Crash fell down to the mat in pain and Scourge sized up the bandicoot as he got up the near the ropes...

...he charged at him...

...AND CRASH CAUGHT HIM WITH A KICK TO THE FACE! CRASH THEN HITS THE WUMPA TWIST!

"WUMPA TWIST BY CRASH! Scourge is outta there!" Church said.

Scourge rolled out of the ring from the impact and Crash gave his signature grin...

...but then Blue grabbed him in an Inverted Headlock...lifted him up...

...AND HIT THE KANTO ATTACK (Inverted Suplex Stunner)!

"Kanto Attack by Blue! My God this is just carnage right now!" Church said.

Crash rolled to the apron, and Blue Dropkicked him out of the ring. Blue glared at Crash on the outside before turning...

...and getting a Running Knee Smash to the jaw! Blue fell to the mat and rolled over to the corner and slowly stood up against it. Red climbed up to the second turnbuckle, and then began to rain down fists as the crowd counted them!

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...

...Blue suddenly grabbed Red in a Powerbomb position and walked out of the corner! Red, stunned, tried to punch Blue in the skull, but Blue ran full speed...before spinning around...

...AND NAILING A RUNNING SPINNING SIT-OUT POWERBOMB!

"Did you see that?! Blue just drilled Red all the way down to the mat!" Church said.

"And finally Red..." Sarge began.

Blue has Red pinned!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D?! Come on, how does he keep kicking out?!" Sarge questioned.

"I don't know! It's something he's been able to do against Blue for years, and he's doing it now!" Church said.

Blue was absolutely livid as he pounded the mat in frustration before pulling at his hair. Gritting his teeth in anger, he picked up Red, and tried to hook up both arms, but Red pushed him into the ropes. Blue bounced off them, and Red quickly got behind him...AND NAILED A FULL NELSON SLAM! Red hooks the legs! 1...2...BLUE KICKS OUT! Red sighs in frustration before picking him up, but Blue suddenly kicks Red in the gut, and nails a Snap DDT! Blue quickly covers! 1...2...RED KICKS OUT! Blue slammed his hand on the mat in frustration before picking him up and went to whip him. Red suddenly twisted himself mid-whip, and pulled him onto his shoulder for a big pop! Blue got off of them though and quickly grabbed Red...

...he hooked the arms and lifted him up...

...RED SUDDENLY FLIPS OUT OF IT AND LANDS BEHIND BLUE! He hooks Blue up back-to-back...

...

**...AND HITS THE POKE-FLOW!**

"THE POKE-FLOW! Reds hit the Poke-Flow out of nowhere! Blue just gets planted!" Church exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Sarge shouted.

Blue bounces onto his back and Red hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And that's Game, Set, and Match, people!" Church said.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"Here are your winners, Red and Crash Bandicoot!"

Red got off of Blue and stood up and had a look of satisfaction on his face He pumped both of his fists into the air in victory as Crash rolled into the ring. The crazy bandicoot flashed his signature grin on his face before he bumped fists with the Pokemon Mater before the ref raised both of their hands in the air in victory. The two then climbed their own corner and celebrated with the crowd cheering them on.

"What an intense tag team match, but in the end, Red gets ANOTHER victory over Blue! And with that, he and Crash get some major momentum for Last Stand!" Church said.

"Dammit, again?! AGAIN?! This is getting really tiring! I call bullshit on that victory! That asshat had to have cheated! He can't keep pulling these victories out of his ass like that! It's not right! NOT RIGHT DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

Mario just remained silent as he continued to sit in his position at the announce table, watching as Red and Crash continued to celebrate on the turnbuckles and play to the crowd. Red got off the turnbuckle and turned around with a smile...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A STEEL CHAIR SHOT FROM BLUE!

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?! BLUE NEARLY TOOK RED'S HEAD OFF WITH A CHAIR SHOT!" Church shouted.

"HAH! YES! TIME TO TEACH THAT STUPID LITTLE POKEMON MASTER A LESSON PEOPLE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red fell to the mat as Blue glared hatefully down at him, and Crash turned to see the scene before. He got off the turnbuckle and ran at Blue...ONLY TO GET A STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL AS WELL! Crash stumbles about, completely out of it...AND GETS ANOTHER CHAIR SHOT! Crash falls down and Blue snarls at him until Red getting onto his knees. Blue wasn't having any of it AND WHACKED THE CHAIR ACROSS HIS SKULL ONCE MORE! Red was down once more, and Blue raised the chair high...

...AND SLAMMED THE CHAIR ACROSS RED'S BACK AS HARD AS HE COULD! Blue raised the chair high...AND DID IT AGAIN! ...And again! ...and again! ...and again! ...AND AGAIN! Blue is unrelenting as he continues to slam the chair across Red's back over and over again!

"GODDAMMIT, BLUE IS LIKE A MAN POSSESSED! HE IS TRYING TO DESTROY RED! HE IS MAULING HIM WITH THE CHAIR!" Church exclaimed.

"RED MAY HAVE PUSHED BLUE TOO FAR THIS TIME! AND THIS IS THE CONSEQUENCE! RED IS PAYING FOR IT BIG TIME!" Sarge began.

After eleven chair shots to the back, Blue unfolded the chair and set it up in the ring. After placing it on the mat, he picked up the body of Red, and pushed his foreheard into his, glaring hatefully with a snarl that not even the devil could match before hooking both of his arms...lifting him up...

...

_**...AND NAILING THE SHELL SHOCK DDT THROUGH THE SET-UP STEEL CHAIR!** _

"SON OF A BITCH! SHELL SHOCK DDT THROUGH THE CHAIR! BLUE HAS JUST DESTROYED RED HERE ON FLAME!" Church shouted.

"RED MAY HAVE WON, BUT HE WAS THE ONE THAT JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red was absolutely laid out across the mat as Blue knelt down to Red and shouted at him "I AM BETTER THAN YOU! I AM GODDAMN BETTER THAN YOU! I KNOW IT! I WON'T LET THIS GO ON ANYMORE!" Blue grabbed Red's head off the mat and shouted at him "YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO BE HELL RED! HELL I SAY! THIS IS SEVENTEEN YEARS OF SUFFERING RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" Blue then nailed one final fist to the skull of Red before dropping the head off and walking out of the ring and up the ramp, an enraged and plain demented expression on his face.

"My God...Blue just SNAPPED! He just snapped...he just destroyed Red...all because he couldn't fuckin' beat him..." Church stated.

"Blue's tired of it, dirtbag. Tired of Red always beating him no matter what, tired of people only knowing him for that, always mentioning Red next to him...he's tired of it, and he won't stand for it." Sarge stated.

As Blue exited to the back, Scourge stood up on the outside, quite shocked himself by the display shown by Blue. Shaking off the shock, he looked around for a bit before sliding into the ring and looking at the downed competitors in the ring. Scourge chuckled at the fact that he was the last one standing as the crowd booed at him.

"Of course...Red and Crash won the match, but thanks to Blue, Scourge is the last one left standing. Goddamn arrogant ass." Church said.

"It's called being smart, and hey he was the last one standing no matter, so th-HEY! WAIT! SCOURGE, BEHIND YOU!" Sarge shouted,

Scourge raised his hands in rock horns as he taunted the crowd and competitors...

...BUT GOT NAILED WITH THE WORLD TITLE FROM BEHIND BY MARIO!

"Mario got off the announce table! Mario just slid in and decked Scourge from behind, injuries be damned!" Sarge shouted.

Mario glared down at Scourge with a scowl before seeing Crash stumble up to his feet...AND NAILS HIM WITH THE TITLE AS WELL!

"And there's one for the stupid marsupial!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash was laid out once more as Mario scowled down at all the wrestlers down in the ring before he demanded a mic and got one, speaking in the ring.

"I bet you all didn't expect this, huh?!" Mario asked the crowd, who just booed and chanted "Mario Sucks! Mario Sucks!" "Didn't expect a, as you put it, "fat, overrated plumber that is injured like hell" to actually be standing tall at the end of the night! Well guess what...? I AM! I'M THE ONE STANDING TALL! Not Red! Not Scourge! Not Crash! Not Sly! ME! ME! I am the last man standing while all these other men..." Mario motioned to the other wrestlers that were laid out in the ring. "...these men who challenge me at Last Stand ARE LAID THE FUCK OUT! And guess what, you biased jackasses?! This is going to be the scene at Last Stand as well when we get to the Elimination Chamber! I may be hurt right now, but I will be 100% come that damn Chamber! Force wants to make that Chamber as a form of punishment?! These men all want to end my reign for their own worthless reasons?! You all want to say that I am screwed in 13 days?! Well, you all thought I would be done for time and time again...AND I STILL RETAIN NO MATTER WHAT! I have survived through everything, no matter what has been thrown at me! And I will continue to do just that no matter what! So go ahead! Bring up your little history that a title has only been retained twice in the UCA Chamber! Bring up the stupid fact that I failed to retain the Omega Title in a UWE Chamber! Bring up how hurt I am right now! BECAUSE NONE OF THAT WILL MATTER IN 13 DAYS! WHY?! Because I am going to prove you all damn wrong once more! I am going to school everyone in the Chamber, survive as Champion, and walk into the Final Clash main event for the SECOND YEAR IN ROW! And when I do, I am going to squash the "resurrection" of Matt Ishida, and kick his ass back to the dark hole from whence he crawled out from! I am the longest-reigning, best, and quite frankly...LAST UCA World Heavyweight Champion in history! Why...?"

...

...Mario raised the World title high above in the air.  **"BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"**

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

Mario dropped the mic and continued to hold the World TItle above his head head with both hands, with the crowd absolutely booing him to hell and chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!"

"Like him or hate him...and I damn sure hate him...Mario has made a statement here tonight. He has made it clear...that he intends to survive the Chamber, no matter what. He wants to get to Final Clash bad." Church stated.

"I know Mario will retain I just know it! There's a reason that the greatest Red ever has managed to survive over a year as champion! And that very reason will be the same reason he walks out Last Stand still Champion!" Sarge said.

Suddenly, the camera goes to the backstage area...

...where we see Matt Ishida watching the events as they unfolded on a TV screen. The Digidestined of Friendship just watched as Mario gloated and taunted in the ring on the screen, a determined, and focused expression on his face.

"Matt Ishida did not miss a single moment of that, I can assure you. And you can tell that he is keeping a close eye on Mario and the other competitors. He said it himself: he doesn't care who he's facing, for he is still become champion!" Church reminded.

"Matt is watching patiently from the sidelines so he can know who he is facing at Final Clash! But he's going to face Mario, and when he does, he's going to get his ass handed to him, Mushroom Kingdom-style! If he can get past Link that is!" Sarge stated.

"And with that, the show has come to an end. We only have one show left until the final PPV before Final Clash, and boy, anything could happen there! Tag Team Title Match, Matt vs Link, Bowser vs Sonic for a Chamber spot, Tennyson's reasons explained...man, it's going to be one hell of a show!" Church said.

"No doubt, dirtbag, there's no telling what will happen as we reach the final show before Last Stand! Though I do know one thing...MARIO WILL STAND TALL! Just like he did tonight!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Everybody, we hoped that you all enjoyed Monday Night Flame tonight! And if you did, trust me, there's no doubt bigger and better stuff coming your way soon! I am Leonard L. Church!" Church said.

"And I am Sarge, Leader of the Reds!" Sarge said,

"We'll see you all next week!" Church stated.

The show ends with Mario standing tall in the ring over the three other competitors, his title raised high as he once again shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" as Matt watched it all from the backstage. The Monday Night Flame logo shows on the lefthand of the screen as the show fades to black.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results_

_Tidus def. Toad (Retains Cruiserweight Title)_

_Team 2D def. Jak and Ratchet_

_Matt Ishida def. Takuya Kanabara_

_Sly Cooper def. Gordon Freeman and Senji Kiyomasa (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)_

_Princess Peach def. Agent Tex (Qualifies for Six-Pack Challenge)_

_Green def. Daisy (Qualifies for Six-Pack Challenge)_

_Tails and Knuckles def. Elric Brothers (Retain World Tag Team Titles)_

_Red and Crash Bandicoot def. Blue and Scourge the Hedgehog_

* * *

**UCA World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match: Super Mario (c) vs. Crash Bandicoot vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Red vs. Sly Cooper vs. ?**

**UCA Women's Championship Six-Pack Challenge: Lightning Farron (c) vs. Kiva Andru vs. Mandy vs. Princess Peach vs. Green vs. ?**

**Internet Championship: Colt Anderson (c) vs. Johnny Cage**

**D-Hedgeration X (Hope and Shadow the Hedgehogs) vs. Jason Krueger and Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Falco Lombardi vs. Starforce Megaman**

* * *

_A/N: And here we go! It is finally done! I am glad that I got this episode of UCA done! Just means we are one step closer to Last Stand! And I look forward to that immensely! I really do! I really enjoyed writing the main event, especially the Red/Blue sequence! I swear, it was like a joy to write that! In any case, I hope you all enjoyed that this final chapter of UCA Week 6! I really do!_

_Reviews are absolutely loved and appreciated, and I hope you leave them for me after you read this awesome chapter! Especially you Toon! I want a review from you for once! XD Until next time, catch you later everybody!_


	22. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 7 Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Week 7** _

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Jason Krueger hitting a Top-Rope Absolute Destruction on Cloud)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Team 2D hitting Non-Stop Violence on Sora through a table)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "The Greatest Jackass Ever!", "Blue with Envy, Oak?!", "We Want Non-Stop Violence!", and "The Resurrection Shall Continue!" The camera then went to Sarge and Church at ringside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to UCA's main and popular wrestling program, Monday Night Flame!" Church said. "We are live from the Lylat Arena in Corneria City! I am Leanord L. Church alongside Sarge, and Sarge, we got ourselves one hell of a show tonight!"

"Got that right, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated. "We are just six days away from Last Stand, the last PPV before Final Clash! And the go-home show is stacked! We got Matt Ishida vs Link, Team 2D versus the Sonic Heroes for the Tag Team Titles, and Bower versus Sonic for the final Chamber spot! And there's even more!"

"Yeah, Sarge! We have been told that Scourge versus Red and Sly versus Crash will happen tonight! Chamber participants going against each other for momentum! And the last Six-Pack Challenge spot shall also be filled! So much will happen tonight, and it's only the go-home show!" Church stated.

"We even got Ben Tennyson explaining himself, Johnny Cage promising to make his full feelings on Colt Anderson known...Everybody, it's going to be one hell of a Red night for sure!"

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"And we are getting started off in a big way!" Church said.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Red came out onto the stage, mic in hand as he looked out to the audience with a very serious expression on his face. Tipping his hat, the Pokemon Master made his way down the ramp and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"Red is out here to start the show, and he's coming off a victory with Crash over Blue and Scourge! But he didn't look like a winner as Blue practically DESTROYED him with a steel chair afterwards! I'm surprised that he was able to recover as he did!" Church said.

"Red deserved every shot that Blue dealt him and more! After all, it's years of suffering being paid back in full! But what could he possibly say tonight?! He got his ass whooped last week! No need to try and lessen the impact of getting beaten by such a superior foe!" Sarge said.

Red stood in the middle of the ring and lifted the mic up to speak, but chants of "RED! RED! RED!" rang throughout the arena for a few moments. Red looked out to the crowd once more, taking in the crowd reaction before speaking.

"I don't think I need to remind you all of what happened last week. Seven days ago, my rival of seventeen years beat the ever living shit out of me with a steel chair. He nailed me in the face with it, crashed my back with it, and put me through it with a Shell Shock DDT. It was an assault that has been described as brutal. And why did Blue do it? Why did he did such a violent act towards? ...Because I pinned him and beat him once again. That was the reason why." Red rubbed his head in frustration before speaking again. "This...this crap going on shows just how far Blue has fallen. He says that I deserve all of this happening to me. That I caused him all the pain and misery that he has felt. When in reality, he has only brought that pain and misery on himself. Why? It's because of a simple inability to let go and just move on! He can't just get past the fact that he hasn't beat me, and try to be proud of the fact that his career is one that few can duplicate. He can't just stop focusing on me instead of trying to find new goals for him to achieve in Fiction Wrestling! He won't let go his hatred of me one bit! Hell, I have tried to make peace with him at times and show him respect on numerous occasions! Case in point: Royal Reckoning 2003, the famed "80-Minute" Ironman Match. I won again against him, but I admired how much he did, and acknowledged the hellacious fight he gave to me. I offered him respect, a handshake to show that he was my equal...and what did he do? He duped me, and kicked me in the balls! He thinks that we don't give acknowledgement to his legacy because of him not beating me, when that's farthest from the truth! The fans know his legacy, his amazing career, and they respect that more than you can imagine, even if they don't like him! But Blue has become so obsessed with me, so jealous of the fact that he can't beat me, that he has made it so his career is seen as nothing BUT me beating him! And the poor fool can't realize it!" Red sighed as memories came flooding back to him. "You know...it's hard to believe that with how much we hate each other...we were once friends...that we were once close companions. Hell, back when we first started in this business, it was just a sort-of competition between us, a desire to be the best and to see who was better than the other. That was just what it was between us: a competitive rivalry. But somewhere down the line...that all changed. Somewhere during all of this, it got personal, it got to a point where we began to do terrible things to each other, from breaking me neck to me burning him during a brawl. And all because HE...CAN'T...BEAT ME...It's insecurity at it's finest, consuming him and defining his actions and life. And now Blue suddenly wants to say he's going to make my life a living hell? That he's going to cost me every big chance I got until he finally beats me? Well let me tell you something...Blue will fail. Just like he always has. After all the crap Blue has done to me over the years, the way he made this so personal, there's NO WAY IN HELL I am going to let that bastard get any satisfaction! In fact, with everything he has done over the past 17 years...I don't believe he DESERVES to beat me! You can agree or disagree with that, but that's my honest view! I hate that bastard too much these days, I can't let him win, and he will get what is coming to him sooner or later! Blue wants to go to war with me again...well, I'll gladly do so and put him in his damn place once and for all!"

Red took a deep breath as he took off his hat and held it in his hand, looking down at the mat before speaking up. "But until that day comes...I got other things to worry about. Like the Elimination Chamber in six days that I will be in. The Devil's Playground, it is a structure that I and five other men will enter and go through hell in all to become the World Champion! And like I said before, I am on a mission to become a ten-time World Champion! And by winning the Chamber Sunday, I'll get one step closer by becoming a nine-time World Champ! I am no stranger to Elimination Chambers! I won the first UCA Elimination Chamber back in 2002, and it's about damn time I won another one! Mario likes to call himself the Greatest Champion Ever...that the World Title will always be he is, and that he can survive everything. And he did get by me one time...since that bastard Blue decided to stick his nose in my business. But in six days, Mario is finally going to crash and burn. He'll be all by himself, and no way in hell will anyone like Blue be able to interfere with the structure in the way. Mario's reign comes crashing down, and you are all looking at the next World Heavywe-

_**You Think You Know Me?** _

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd booed like crazy as Red looked out to the stage and Scourge came out onto the stage with a mic in hand, wearing his leather jacket and sunglasses, but a frown was evident on his face.

"Oh boy, it's Scourge, the man who faces Red later on tonight, and I don't think he looks happy in the least." Church said.

"The King of the World has had enough of the crap coming out of the dirtbag's mouth, and I can't wait to see some serious ownage here!" Sarge stated

Scourge sneered at Red before he spoke. "You know Red...I won't deny this: my teacher, Blue, IS mentally unstable. His mind is all out of wack, he IS obsessed and one-track minded, and he IS letting it cloud about what he should be doing in the business. But you know what? If this is what he wants, what he wants to do at this point of his career, I ain't going to stop him. It's up to him, and I'll support him. And you know what...I have to agree with Blue definitely. It IS your fault that he's like this! You say it's because of Blue not letting it go that he's like this, but what you failed to see is what such a thing constantly losing to an ass like you can do to a person's mind! My teacher doesn't deserve the shit he gets from you, nor these idiotic fans!" The crowd booed loudly at this proclamation. "He deserves so much better, and quite frankly, I am tired myself of all the damn disrespect he's been getting! Which is why tonight, I am going to get a little bit of payback for him! It won't satisfy him, I know that much, but I am going to Spear you to kingdom come and pin your ass to the mat, to show you the consequences of what happens when you pull the shit you have done for so many years! You couldn't beat me in 2007 with the World Title on the line ONCE! I beat your ass three times in a row, and I am going to duplicate history once more when I beat you tonight! And I also haven't forgotten about Last Stand. And guess what, little Pokemon Master? I am going to head to Last Stand, AND TAKE BACK MY DAMN THRONE! See, I was screwed at the Rumble, and I won't be screwed over now! I've let people like Takuya and Pit play around with my throne just to see them get their hopes up about actually being somebodies before they are crushed back down to earth, but now it's time for me to kick off everyone and get back what it's mine! That Elimination Chamber belongs to me in six days! I am going to show the world why I am its King! You, Mario, Sly, Crash, Sonic, Bowser...you all are insignificant compared to me! THE WORLD TITLE IS COMING HOME TO ME, BABY! Tonight, I win for Blue! Sunday...I win for me!"

The crowd was booing viciously as Red shook his head. "Of course...of damn course the former student of Blue would suck his dick like no tomorrow! Would take the side of Blue and try to paint me out as the bad guy in all of this! Well let me tell you something Scourge: you don't know ANYTHING about what is between me and Blue, and never will! You have rarely gotten involved in our rivalry, and you want to say you are going to win tonight for Blue? Well let me tell you something, EVIL SONIC: that ain't going to happen tonight or any other night! You like to call yourself the King of the World, but after I'm done with you, you won't be looking or feeling like a king one bit! You want to call me out and say it's my fault after all the shit you've done in your career? Big mistake, hedgehog. Consider a Poke-Flow in your future, Scourge!"

Scourge just chuckled arrogantly. "I know what I have done in my career...and I don't regret it one bit!" Scourge proclaimed. "After all, cheating is just a buzz word created by fans! You do what it takes to win! Winning is all that matters, clean or dirty! But hey, I at least admit that I'm a selfish jerk and I've done all that shit with a big ol' smile on my face! You won't even own up to anything that you've done to Blue! Quite sad really! Well, no matter, it doesn't change what's going to happen tonight or at Last Stand...you getting Speared straight to hell and pinned to the damn mat by the King of the World! I'll see you later tonight Red! All Hail the King, baby!"

**("Alter Bridge" by Metalingus)**

Scourge dropped the mic and raised his hands in rock horns as the crowd chanted "YOU'RE NO KING! YOU'RE NO KING! YOU'RE NO KING!" before he walked to the back, all the while Red leaned against the ropes and watched him leave, shaking his head at the green hedgehog.

"Oh man, Scourge and Red with a war of words that only make their confrontation later tonight more heated. It will be the revisiting of their rivalry in 2007, and it's all about momentum." Church said.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for Scourge to finally put Red in his place! It's been a long time coming for sure! Oh it's going to be glorious for sure!" Sarge said.

"And along with that, there's also Sly Copper facing off with Crash! And Sonic and Bowser going to war for the final Chamber spot!" Church stated. "The participants of the Chamber are going to be in some serious action tonight, and all for momentum! Tonight will be chaotic for sure!"

* * *

The camera goes to the locker room of the Mushroom Kingdom, where we see Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom sitting down, having watching the opening segment unfold.

"Hmph...if those two want to beat the crap out of each other for stuff like last night, they can be my guest. But no matter what they say or do, nothing is changing the fact that they won't be taking my World Title." Mario stated as he adjusted the World Title on the shoulder. "Proclaiming that they will win the title...don't make promises you can't keep fools! Those two won't win the Chamber! Nor will Sly or Crash! And Bowser and Sonic...pfft, like those two bitches can ever hope to come out victorious IF they get in! No, the Chamber...is going to belong to-a me! MARIO! And then it's off to the Final Clash! An event that only I deserve to close out!"

"Oh that's right, Mario! You are the Greatest Champion Ever after all!" Peach smirked haughtily. "And I'll be right beide you, once again the Women's Champion after Last, breaking records AGAIN! Lightning got lucky at Last Stand, that's all! A pure fluke! But this Sunday, her luck runs out as her championship reign dies! And it won't be won by any of the five other women in the match, no they have absolutely no chance of even winning since they are all so pathetic! No, I'm taking back what has always been mine and others have just carried it for me! And you and me, Mario...we'll rule UCA and all of Fiction Wrestling as the undisputed power couple! Tai and Sora, Itachi and Moon, TD and Gwen...they won't COMPARE to us!"

"Yeah brother, you-a got this, that much I know!" Luigi nodded. "There's a reason why you've been champion for 379 days and counting! There's a reason why the Mushroom Kingdom is the most powerful stable in UCA today! It's because you have shown why you are the Greatest Champion Ever and the Champion of Life! We have dominated UCA, and it's going to remain that way! After Last Stand, we're getting all our titles back and showing we are the GOAT: Greatest of all time!"

"Heh, you said it best, brother! And it will all be led by me! Super Mari-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mario suddenly shouted as he saw somebody.

The camera panned out a bit...and showed Sonic walking onto the screen to massive cheers. Sonic had a dark expression on his face as the Mushroom Kingdom glared at him.

"...I'm not here to fight Mario...at least not now. No...I've come here...to give you a message..." Sonic said darkly.

"A message ?" Mario said cautiously. "What message?"

"Simple, it's this." Sonic said as he walked up to Mario. "I am going to get Bowser back for what he did to me, for screwing me over at Royal Reckoning and costing me so much, but DON'T think I haven't forgotten about your part in all of this. How you paid off Bowser with a World Title match so he could save your ass! How you worked around the stipulations just to save your precious damn title! And with what you two did..you have unleashed a new side of me. A darker side of me that is about to beat the crap out of you for breaking my leg, insulting my girlfriend, and screwing me over big time. A darker side...that you never wanted to see or deal with, because it means hell is about come down on you, Mario. Two things are of my goal: beating Bowser tonight, and getting damn payback on you! And the latter will happen when Last Stand happens, when I walk into that Chamber and beat you to a bloody pulp and take what you can't live without...the World Heavyweight Title! The championship that should have been mine 15 days ago. Beware Mario...beware, for the devil is on your ass."

Sonic then left the locker room, leaving Mario glaring after him as he clutched the World Title tightly. "Payback my ass...I am the Greatest Champion Ever...and will always remain that. And you won't ruin that, Sonic." Mario said.

* * *

"Dark words...from the Blue Blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog." Church said. "He wants to pay back those who wronged him, and he may just do that with this new state of mind of his."

"Fat chance! Sonic is way in over his head!" Sarge stated. "He's a complete dirtbag who doesn't know when he's beat, and it shall be known when Bowser stomps him into a gooey, disgusting blue mess!"

"Bowser has got the size and strength advantage over Sonic, but Sonic's faster than anybody, and he's got this new dark outlook that may make him just as dangeorus as Bowser." Church pointed out.

"Doesn't matter! Bowser will cream Sonic! And it's because he's a Red, AND REDS ARE SUPERIOR!" Sarge stated.

**("Stand in the Rain" by Superchick)**

Loud cheers came from the crowd as Hinata Hyuuga came out onto the stage and stood on it, hands placed behind her back. Hinata gave out a warm smile to the crowd as she raised her hand in a wave before making her way down the ramp. Sliding into the ring, she climbed up the nearest turnbuckle and looked out towards the crowd with a smile.

"The following opening contest is a Six-Pack Challenge Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 129 lbs., Hinata Hyuuga!"

"The final spot in the Women's Title Six-Pack Challenge is about to be decided, and you know Hinata wants to take it!" Church said. "She won her first-ever Women's Title last year, and you know she wants to get her dream back!"

"Oh please, she got lucky against Peach! That was all! She had her moment, now it's time for this Hyuuga failure to fall to the back!" Sarge stated. "Whoever her opponent is, I hope she creams Hinata!"

"I can't believe you are counting Hinata out, Sarge...this chick works harder then perhaps anyone, and I won't be surprised if she gets back into the title picture tonight." Church said.

**("Seduction" by Eminem)**

The crowd gave a big mixed reaction, about 60 percent boos and 40 percents cheers, as Samus came out in her Zero Suit, a stoic expression on her face. She stared down the Hyuuga girl in the ring before making her way down the ramp. Ignoring the fans, Samus leaped onto the apron and entered the ring, still stoic.

"And her opponent, from the Planet Zebes, weighing in at 198 lbs., Samus Aran!"

"Samus Aran, the first-ever female World Champion in Fiction Wrestling, made her debut in UCA back in the Royal Rumble Match." Church said. "Since then, Samus has not spoken ONE word in the company! Not one! And last week, she screwed over Tex and locked her out of the title picture for whatever reason."

"Whatever reason it was, I am sure that it's the best reason possible! Samus wouldn't do something like that otherwise, right?!" Sarge asked.

"Don't know, Sarge. She hasn't been egomaniacal or kind since coming to UCA, just stoic. But right now, she has a chance to get a Women' Title if she can beat Hinata." Church stated.

The two stood off with each other as the ref checked on them before ringing the bell. The two met in the ring and engaged in a lock-up with Samus grabbing Hinata in a Side Headlock. Hinata pushed Samus off of her, but Samus bounced off the ropes and nailed a Standing Shoulder Block. Samus bounced off the ropes once more, but Hinata suddenly shot up and caught Samus with a Japanese Arm Drag. Hinata quickly transitioned into a Headlock. Samus stood up with Hinata in tow, and quickly nailed a few elbows to the gut before going for a Back Suplex. Hinata flipped out of it and landed behind Samus, and Hinata kicked Samus in the gut as she turned around. She went for a DDT, but Samus suddenly lifted her up and dropped her gut-first across the top rope. With Hinata placed over the ropes, Samus bounced off the ropes and nailed a Knee Smash to Hinata's skull that sent her off the ropes and to the outside. Samus slid out of the ring and picked up Hinata, slamming her head off the barricade. She slammed the Hyuuga's skull several more time on the barricade before picking her up and Body Slamming her against the barricade.

"Damn, this is vicious on Samus' part. She's really showing no mercy to the Hyuuga heiress!" Church said.

"Why should she?! A Women's Title shot is on the line! Do whatever takes it to win, and that's what Samus is doing!" Sarge stated.

Samus picked up Hinata and threw her back into the ring before sliding in as well. She picked up Hinata and quickly nailed a Double Arm Suplex on her, floating over into a cover! 1...2...Hinata kicks out! Samus picks up Hinata and places her in the corner and begins kicking her in the gut over and over again. She is unrelenting as the ref finally tells her to stop and backs her away from Hinata. Samus just continues to be stoic before going back to Hinata, but suddenly gets a Knife Edge Chop to the chest! The crowd "Woooos!" at the impact as Hinata nails a few Knife Edge Chops to Samus before whipping her into the ropes. She goes for a Back Body Drop as she comes back, but Samus catches her with a kick to the chest, followed by a hard clothesline that takes her down! Samus picked up Hinata and tried for a Suplex, but Hinata manages to land behind Samus once more and pushes her into the ropes. Samus bounced off them, and into a Jumping Calf Kick. Hinata goes for the cover! 1...2...Samus kicks out! Hinata grabbed Samus, but Samus suddenly kicked Hinata in the knee and nailed a Spinning Neckbreaker on her!

"Hinata and Samus just going at it hard here! You can tell that both women want to win bad here!" Church said.

"But Samus obviously wants it more than Hinata ever does! After all, she wants to show why she is the greatest female ever!" Sarge stated.

Samus bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop on Hinata before picking her up and nailed a few knees to the gut. She grabbed Hinata by the waist and nailed a Gutwrench Suplex on her! Cover! 1...2...Hinata kicks out! Samus quickly locks in Armbar, and wrenches on the arm as hard as she could! Hinata gritted her teeth in pain but she managed to get herself while Samus held onto her arm. She spun around and managed to throw Samus into the ropes, and she bounced off...

...and ducked a clothesline before grabbing Hinata, and nailing a Half-Nelson Suplex on her! Samus makes the cover! 1...2...Hinata kicks out!

"Samus has full control over Hinata right now! Hinata's got to do something if she wants to get back into this!" Church said.

"Nope! Won't happen! Samus obviously has a counter to everything Hinata, so we know who is superior!" Sarge stated.

Samus picked up Hinata and placed her in the corner, lifting her onto the top turnbuckle. She climbed up there with her and nailed a few shots to the face before hooking up Hinata, and lifting her up...

...but Hinata remained rooted on the turnbuckle, blocking the Superplex. Samus tried a few more times, but Hinata nailed a few shots to the gut of Samus, which caused her to let go. Hinata then nailed a heabutt tht sent Samus off the top and to the mat below. Hinata stood tall on the top as she waited for Smaus to get up, then dived off...

...Hinata nails a Diving Crossbody!

...WAIT! Samus rolls through and has Hinata pinned!

"Roll through! Roll though! Samus could steal one here!" Church said!

1...

2...

Hinata kicks out!

"Ah, what the hell?! A kick out like that shouldn't happen! Stupid logic being out of wack!" Sarge stated.

Both rolled to their feet and Samus went for a clothesline, but Hinata ducked it! Samus bounced off the ropes...and into a Scoop Powerslam from Hinata! Hinata hooks the leg! 1...2...Samus kicks out! Hinata stands up and waits as Samus gets to her knees...AND SHE DUCKS THE NINJA KICK! Hinata spins around and Samus shoots up, and catches her and tries for a Complete Shot! Hinata elbows Samus in the side of the head, causing her to let go. She suddenly nails a STO Backbreaker on Samus! She holds on and pulls her back up...

...AND HITS A MOONSAULT SIDE SLAM!

"Damn, did you see that?! You have to admit that was just beautiful!" Church said.

"Ah, it was good for what it was..." Sarge shrugged.

Hinata hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Samus kicks out!

Hinata picked up Samus and whipped her into the corner before running at her. Samus caught her with an elbow to the jaw, which stagger the Hyuuga. Samus got on the second turnbuckle before diving off...

...and Hinata dodges the Ice Beam (Front Missile Dropkick)! Samus crashes down on the mat back-first, and that allows Hinata to nail a Standing Moonsault on her! Hinata hooks the leg! 1...2...

...Samus kicks out! Hinata grabs the leg and tries for the Kyuubi Lock, but Samus kicked her off! Samus gets up as Hinata runs at her, but Samus gets behind her and grabs the head! She lifts her up...

...AND NAILS AN INVERTED SUPLEX!

"Inverted Suplex out of nowhere! Hinata just gets planted on her face!" Church said.

"That's how you do an Inverted Suplex, people! The first female World Champion at her finest!" Sarge stated.

Samus covers Hinata!

1...

...

2...

...

Hinata kicks out!

"But it's not enough to apparently keep Hinata down for the count!" Church stated.

Samus picked up Hinata and nailed a few shots to the skull of the Hyuuga before nailing a Pendulum Backbreaker. Hinata arched her back in pain as Samus climbed up to the top, and waited as Hinata got to her feet. Once she did, Samus dived off...

...AND NAILED THE ICE BEAM!

"Ice Beam by Samus! This time, it connects flush to the Konoha Ninja!" Church said.

"And people..." Sarge began.

Samus covered Hinata!

1...

...

2...

...

Hinata kicks out!

"Hinata Just Got...Okay, who the hell turned off the logic button?!" Sarge questioned.

"Sarge, just shut the hell up." Church deadpanned.

Samus kept her stoic expression as she decided to finish things. She picked up Hinata, and got her in a Double Chickenwing, and went to lift her up...

...but Hinata suddenly managed to get an arm free and nailed a few elbows to the skull of Samus! She suddenly dropped Samus with a Drop Toe Hold out of nowhere...

...AND LOCKED IN THE KYUUBI LOCK!

"KYUUBI LOCK! KYUUBI LOCK OUT OF NOWHER! Hinata has Naruto's patented submission hold locked in! Samus could tap here and now!" Church said.

"Come on, Samus can't tap! She's the woman that broke the ultimate boundaries! Don't tap!" Sarge stated.

Samus gritted her teeth in pain as Hinata wrenched her ankles as much as she could, wanting a tap out victory. Samus pulled at her hair before raising a hand, tempting a tap out. She shook her hand as the pain shot her through her ankle...until she suddenly pushed herself off the mat...

...and rolled through, sending Hinata into the corner! Hinata hit it hard, and backed out of it. Samus shot up and grabbed her from behind...

...AND NAILED A BRIDGING GERMAN SUPLEX!

"German Suplex, followed by a perfect bridge! The pin on Hinata!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

Hinata kicks out!

"Ah, dammit, another kick out. I swear, this Hyuuga just doesn't know when to quit!" Sarge stated.

Samus did not look fazed as she remained stoic, picking up the Hyuuga girl. Hinata suddenly broke free and began to nail several Forearms to the face of the Metroid Killer. With Samus dazed, Hinata bounced off the ropes to her...but Samus caught her with a Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Hinata rolled onto the apron and got up, but Samus grabbed her head and pulled her through it...

...AND NAILED A ROPE-HUNG DDT! Hinata held her face as she laid on the mat in pain before being picked up and placed between Samus' legs. Hinata's lifted up...

...AND PLANTED DOWN WITH A POWERBOMB!

"What a Powerbomb! Hinata is getting brutalized here!" Church said.

"Hinata..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2..

...

...

Hinata kicks out!

"You Just Got...Okay, where are all these kick outs coming from?! It's pissing me off!" Sarge exclaimed.

Samus stomped on Hinata before picking her up once more, locking in a Double Chickenwing on her. However, before she could fully get it, Hinata broke free and and executed Standing Switch, getting behind Samus. She hooked her up and lifted her...

...and Samus lands behind Hinata, avoiding the Gentle Slam! She pushed Hinata towards the ropes, and Hinata bounced off them and hit a Dropkick to the knee! Samus dropped to her knees, and Hinata stood...

...AND NAILED THE NINJA KICK! Samus was on la-la land, but Hinata kept her on her knees...

...AND CONNECTED WITH A SECOND NINJA KICK!

"TWO Ninja Kicks straight to the damn skull! Hinata may have knocked Samus' lights out! This could be it!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Samus kicks out!

"Hah! Of course it isn't! The first female World Champion won't go down that easily!" Sarge stated.

Hinata went over to a corner, and climbed it with her back turned to Samus. She reached the top and stood on it, steadying herself. She backflipped off it...

...AND SAMUS ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE MOONSAULT! Hinata managed to land on her feet though, and Samus quickly stood on her feet and went for a clothesline, but Hinata ducked it...AND CAUGHT HER WITH A SPINNING SIT-OUT SLEEPER SLAM! Samus groaned in pain as Hinata sized up Samus, and then bounced off the ropes as she was on her knees...

...AND NAILED A RUNNING ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL!

"And Samus gets kicked in the head AGAIN! Bye bye brain cells and consciousness!" Church said.

Hinata hooks the leg!

1...

"Game..."

...

...

...

2...

"Set..."

...

...

...

SAMUS KICKS OUT!

"AND NOT MATCH, DIRTBAG! That's what you get for doubting the great Samus!" Sarge cheered.

Hinata looked a bit stunned at the kickout before picking up Samus. She grabbed the arm and leg and placed her head in front of Samus, and lifted her up...

...

...and Samus lands behind Hinata once again! She grabs Hinata and throws her through the corner and shoulder-first into the steel post!

"Shoulder meets steel! Samus avoids disaster, while Hinata meets it!" Church said.

"Is the shoulder broken? Just wondering since Hinata is not the toughest girl!" Sarge questioned.

Hinata backed out of the corner holding her shoulder, until her arm and head are grabbed from behind...AND SAMUS HITS A FORWARD RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP ON HER! With the stoic expression still about her, she picked up Hinata and hooked up her arms from behind. She went to lift her up...

**("Agent Tex (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams)**

"OH BOY!" Church exclaimed.

Samus' head snapped to the stage at the sound of music just before she lifted up Hinata, the crowd exploding into cheers as the sound. The bounty hunter was shocked as she knew who it heralded the arrival of.

"Oh man, that music can only mean one thing! A certain Freelancer is about to kick some ass and get payback!" Church said.

"Hey, this isn't Tex's match! She doesn't have any business here! She should just-WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

With Samus distracted, Hinata managed to get her arms free before she hooked up Samus...

...

...AND HIT THE GENTLE SLAM!

"GENTLE SLAM! The music distracted Samus! Hinata took advantage and she got all of it!" Church said.

"OH NO! Not this way for the great Samus!" Sarge stated.

Hinata covers Samus!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SAMUS KICKS OUT!

"HOLY SH*T! Did Samus just kick out?! If so, then Hinata can't believe it! She thought she had it!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! Be shocked, Hyuuga! Your puny Gentle Slam could never fell the mighty Samus!" Sarge shouted.

Hinata looked shocked that Samus kicked out of her finisher, but she shook it off, knowing she couldn't waste any time. She stood up and grabbed the leg of Samus, trying to lock in the Kyuubi Lock once more! Samus however fought against it, and rolled onto her back, kicking Hinata away. Hinata bounced off the ropes...

...AND INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!

"Small Package out of nowhere! Samus is going to steal one!" Church stated.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

HINATA KICKS OUT!

"How in the hell does she keep kicking out?! Are the Hyuuga clan someohow rigging things?! They are, aren't they?!" Sarge ranted.

Both scrambled to their feet, and Samus took down Hinata with a HARD Lariat that nearly turned her inside out. A slight scowl on her face, Samus picked up Hinata, and once more hooked her arms from behind...

...she lifted her for the Metroid Killer (Glam Slam)...

...

...HINATA SUDDENLY ROLLS HER UP MID-DROP!

"Hinata with the roll-up out of nowhere!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"SHE GOT HER!" Church said.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sarge excalimed.

**("Stand in the Rain" by Superchick)**

"Here is your winner, Hinata Hyuuga!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Hinata let go of Samus and rolled out of the ring, shock and joy overwhelming her being. Samus got on her knees as she looked at the Hyuuga girl in shock. Hinata leaned against the barricade as the fans cheered, chanting "Yes..." softly as she knew she had another chance, while Samus stood up, still in shock.

"Hinata did it! Hinata pinned the former World Champion! She's going to Last Stand! She now has a chance to live her dream once more!" Church said.

"I call foul! This is Grif-level crap! This was a fluke on Hinata's part! She was about to get beat by Samus until that music distracted her! Tex didn't even come out! Dammit! Samus was screwed!" Sarge stated.

"Music or not, in the end, Hinata managed to pin Samus clean! And while Tex didn't come, she...Oh no! Not good!" Church said.

As Samus continued to look in Hinata in shock...she didn't notice Tex sliding into the ring behind and stalking her...

...Samus turned...

...AND GETS HIT WITH THE FREELANCE FROM TEX!

"FREELANC! Samus just got torn in two! Payback for screwing Tex over last week! Don't know why Samus did what she did last week, but Tex isn't one to let that go!" Church said.

"Dammit, this was all a set-up by Tex! The music...the Freelance...that damn Freelancer!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tex glared down at Samus as the bounty hunter writhed in pain before saying "You should have known this was going to happen, bitch..." Hinata looked a bit surprised by the whole deal but realizing that it didn't involve her, she made her way up the ramp, celebrating her victory and new title shot. When she left for the back, Tex scoffed down at Samus before exiting the ring and up the ramp herself. Samus managed to sit up as she held her stomach, and looked at Tex as she walked up the ramp. Tex looked back at her for a brief second before giving a cutthroat gesture and going to the back. Samus frowned before rolling out of the ring and going up the ramp.

"Man, Tex paid Samus kind in full, but Samus won't let this slide either. Whatever the deal is between these two, it's going to get worse between these two." Church said.

"Tex made a big mistake doing that to Samus. Prepare to be Metroid Killed, Tex! Because that is what your future will be!" Sarge stated.

* * *

The camera went up to the Titantron, which showed an unknown location much to the confusion of everyone in the crowd...until it showed the smirking face of Starforce Megaman, causing the crowd to erupt into PURE, unadulterated hatred.

"Well, hello everybody. It's your favorite Gaming Killer and RR Member, Starforce Megaman." Starforce chuckled as the crowd chanted "F**K YOU STARFORCE!" "And look where we are tonight? Corneria City in the Lylat System! It's funny that I am here in this city...since you know...this is likely the home of one stupid fox pilot that I punted to oblivion a few weeks ago...which I did with a big ol' smile on my face." The crowd was absolutely livid as Starforce chuckled. "I bet all of you little fans here are probably hating me like no other right now, am I right? Well screw you man. I don't care what you feel about me. Fox had it coming to him for so long, and his career was on life support. I simply pulled the plug and put him out of his misery. He should be thanking me. But when I get rid of one pilot...I deal with another. A pilot by the name of Falco Lombardi." The crowd goes crazy as they chant "FALCO! FALCO! FALCO!" "The guy who has always been in Fox's shadow. A guy who deemed it okay to turn down an offer from the RR just because of what I did to Fox. A guy who has screwed me out of the Rumble, attacked me, and basically demeaned what I have worked for. Quite frankly, this little birdy pisses me off. He refuses to accept that Star Fox is dead, and continually tries to fight against the inevitable. But one thing he said to me last week still rings...that the spirit of Star Fox will never die. That Star Fox lives throughout Fiction it was something I cannot kill no matter what I do." Starforce humorlessly chuckled. "That damn fool...him and all of you just won't accept it, accept that Star Fox is simply done for. It infuriates me, but...it got me thinking. People still believe that Star Fox is alive...and if that is case...then that means I am just going to have to do more to put the nail in the coffin, to truly show to everyone...that Star Fox in gaming and in wrestling...is no more. And that means I can't just narrow myself to Fox and Falco...no, I have to broaden my horizon."

The crowd was confused as Starforce smirked. "Before I do that, I need to tell you something. You know the Rookie Revolution's goals, right everybody? It's to take out that irrelevant veterans that continue to hog the spotlight and give the rookies and neglected vets who work their asses off the chances they deserve. We have done our in work in companies followed by many people such as UWE, Animated, NCW, CCW, here in UCA, and plenty more. But I asked myself? WHY just limit ourselves to JUST companies that are known by the mainstream wrestling audience? Why not take our goals...to the lesser-followed and independent companies?"

Starforce smirked as he walked a bit before looking down...

...

...and  **Peppy Hare**  and **Slippy Toad** were shown on the ground, beaten up and writhing in pain on the floor, blood pouring from their heads. The crowd gasped in shock as Starforce continued smirking.

"Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad...you obviously know these two." Starforce said. "These are two of the original four members of Star Fox in Fiction Wrestling. They are four-time UCA World Tag Team Champions here in this company before they left a few years ago. You would THINK that they would retire and just accept that their time is done. But noooooo...they are STILL wrestling! They are wrestling in freakin' Ring of Honor, hogging the spotlight of the Tag Team Division, constantly winning titles they don't deserve! Holding other promising indy wrestlers, keeping them from getting chances and getting noticed by other companies! And quite frankly, it's sickening! And it needs to be stopped...now!"

Starforce picked up Slippy and began slamming his skull in a nearby wall, over...and over...and over...and over again, not stopping one bit. "They were just relaxing...not caring about a single thing until I attacked them from behind with a chair. Heh, they didn't even see me coming." After about twenty slams into the wall, Starforce let go of Slippy, grabbed a steel chair, and slammed it across the toad's skull! "Some wrestlers they are...they are way past their prime and don't know when to quit..." Slippy crawled to his knees as Starforce stared at him. "It's time to pull the plug on these guys."

Starforce ran and PUNTED SLIPPY IN THE SKULL! The crowd was in utter horror as Slippy lied motionless on the floor and Starforce smirked at him...until Peppy grabbed a hold of Starforce's legs and tried pulling himself up.

"You...won't win...you damn Megaman..." Peppy groaned in pain as he tried to stand. "Falco...will stop you...you underestimate him...he's the most...stubborn of us...and he won't...quit..."

Starforce shook his head with a laugh as Peppy tried to pull himself up more. "Please...I am not underestimating him one bit. If this were the Falco from 2010 - 2011, then he would be a threat...but he ain't Cruiserweight Champ for a year anymore. He's washed up now, just like you and the damn Fox. He doesn't know when to let go, to just walk away...and as such...he will pay the ultimate price...when he is taken down by the Gaming Ki-"

PEPPY SOCKED STARFORCE IN THE JAW OUT OF NOWHERE! The fans exploded as Peppy panted as he stood up weakly, and Starforce held his jaw, mulling the shot he just took...

...BEFORE KICKING PEPPY IN THE GUT AND HITTING THE GIGA CRUSH! The crowd was near-rioting as all this happened on the Titantron. Starforce glared dangerously at the downed Peppy, who tried pulling himself up again...

...

**...BEFORE PUNTING HIM IN THE SKULL AS WELL!**  Peppy was not moving as Starforce stood over him with a dark gaze before turning to the camera.

"...Three down...one to go..." Starforce said ominously. "If Star Fox ain't dead...then it's on life support, and I am going to end it once and for all. And when it's all said and done...no one will dispute the fact that Star Fox, not just the wrestler, but the whole group, is dead and done. Fox, Peppy, and Slippy have fallen...Falco's the last one. Last Stand...it's appropriate...because that night WILL be Star Fox's last stand. Because in six days...I make Falco and Star Fox casualties of the Rookie Revolution"

Starforce then left the area, leaving Peppy and Slippy motionless in pools of their own blood.

* * *

The camera goes to the locker room area, where we see the last remaining Star Fox members, Krystal and Falco, having watched the events that just happened on the screen. Krystal had an expression of pure shock and horror, while Falco...no words could describe his fury.

"I...I...that was...why that...Starforce, he...damn him..just...damn him..." Krystal stammered out, not knowing what to say. "Falco, I-"

She didn't get to speak anything else as Falco angrily kicked through the monitor screen, destroying it and sending it down to the floor. Krystal looked stunned as Falco just seethed pure hatred.

"Starforce Megaman...you goddamn son of a bitch..." Falco growled before leaving the locker room. Krystal just sighed and just placed her face in her hands, wondering how it came to all of this.

* * *

"What...what the hell did I just see...? Starforce...didn't just do that...no way in hell he would go that low..." Chuch muttered.

"He did, dirty Blue...he sure as hell did...Well, Star Fox DID have it coming to them." Sarge stated.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! How the hell can you support this-Oh right, it's you." Church grumbled. "In any case, the battle between Falco and Starforce...it won't be pretty. It will be personal, and it will be brutal."

"Those two will destroy each other like very few can, and guess what...Falco will get his punted off like the rest!" Sarge stated.

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as Crunch Bandicoot came out onto the stage, looking out to the crowd with a dangerous smile. He popped his neck several times in preparation several times before smirking and walking down the ramp and entering the ring. He then walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, smirking cockily at the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Wumpa Islands, Australia, weighing in at 313 lbs., Crunch Bandicoot!"

"Crunch is back in action, and you know he is ready to tear some heads off!" Church said. "This bandicoot is nothing like Crash or Coco...he's mean and he's dangerous."

"I like Crunch's style! It's the style of the Reds no doubt! And he's hungry for a win! And I can't wait to see who Crunch demolishes!" Sarge cheered.

"Crunch wants to get another win! And he'll take the fight to whoever he is facing right now!" Church stated.

**("Over and Under" by Egypt Central)**

"Oh no..." Church said.

The crowd blew the roof off the place as Falco came out, the cheers getting thunderous. Falco had an enraged look on his face as he wasted no time walking down the ramp and entering the ring, the crowd chanting "FALCO! FALCO! FALCO!"

"And his opponent, from the Lylay System, weighing in at 214 lbs., Falco Lombardi!"

"This won't be pretty people. Not one bit. The hometowner right now is no doubt on a huge new level of anger and rage thanks to Starforce's actions." Church said.

"Hey, Star Fox had it coming to them. Fox, Peppy, Slippy...they all were just casualties. And guess what...? Falco is next on the list." Sarge stated.

"I don't know, seeing Falco right now. But Falco...he's going to take his anger out on Crunch right now as he looks to gain momentum." Church said.

The ref checked them both before ringing the bell. Crunch and Falco met in the middle of the ring, and Crunch chuckled at him, saying "Too bad about your friends" before shoving Falco. That prompted Falco to suddenly charge at Crunch and nail a flurry of vicious and raging punches to his skull, the ferocity of the fists backing Crunch up into a corner. Falco was unrelenting as he continued his punches in Crunch's face until the ref pulled Falco away and admonished him. Falco just glared at the ref before going after Crunch again, but Crunch suddenly nailed him with a Big Boot, dropping him! Crunch growled at Falco before picking him up and throwing him into the corner. He then rammed his shoulder into Falco's gut over and over again, dealing more damage until after seven rams. He pulled Falco in and hit a Short-Arm Clothesline on him, holding on to Falco and picking him up before nailing a Spinning Side Slam on him! Crunch makes the cover! 1...2...Falco kicks out. Crunch picked up Falco and whipped him into the ropes, and tried for a clothesline as he came back, but Falco ducked. Falco bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Knee Smash! Crunch was dazed as Falco ran the ropes as fast as he could and nailed a second Running Knee Smash! But Falco wasn't finished as he ran the ropes against...and nailed a THIRD Running Knee Smash!

"My God! Three straight Running Knee Smashes! Falco is just vicious right now!" Church said.

"Vicious or not, Crunch can obviously do it better! No question!" Sarge stated.

Falco pinned Crunch! 1...2...Crunch kicked out! Falco began to drop vicious punches to the skull, pouring all of his rage into it. He stood up and then stomped hard as he could on Crunch's face! Crunch got up and Falco bounced off the ropes as he did, and Cruch suddenly caught him with a Free Fall! Falco got up holding his stomach, but was lifted up by Crunch and got hit with a Sidewalk Slam! Crunch covers! 1...2...Falco kicks out! Crunch picked up Falco and lifted him into a Military Press AND THREW HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR! Falco landed with a splat on the outside and Crunch smirked before sliding out of the ring. He picked up Falco and nailed a Powerslam on the floor on the bird! Falco writhed in pain until he was lifted up by Crunch onto his shoulder. Crunch smirked as he turned towards the steel post and moved towards it, but Falco slid out of Crunch's grasp and pushed Crunch into the post! Crunch was dazed as Falco grabbed Crunch's head and slammed it into the steel post! He then repeated the action again, and again, and AGAIN! He slammed Crunch into the steel post five times before nailing a Capo Kick across the kick!

"For the love of God, Falco is showing a new level of brutality! FIVE straight head smashes into the steel post! A fire has been lit under Falco!" Church said.

"Dammit, what are you doing Falco?! You can't mess up Crunch's face like that! There must be a violation somewhere!" Sarge stated.

Falco managed to pick up Crunch and slid him back into the ring before getting on the apron. He waited as Crunch managed to get to his feet before jumping onto the ropes...

...and hits a Springboard Clothesline on Crunch! Falco covers Crunch! 1...2...Crunch kicks out! Falco picks up Crunch before nailing a Savate Kick to him, sending him to a corner! Falco readied himself before running and nailing a Running High Knee to Crunch in the corner! He grabbed the head of Crunch before running with him...

...and Crunch suddenly lifted him up and nailed a Back Suplex Backbreaker!

"Oh, counter by Crunch and just in time too! Falco's ferocity was overtaking Crunch for a bit!" Church said.

"But now Crunch can do what he does best...and that's DESTROY Falco!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crunch growled down at Falco before picking him up and nailing a Thrust Spinebuster! Crunch then nailed an Elbow Drop on him before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes. Falco bounced off the ropes before being landed with a HUGE Back Body Drop that sent Falco flying high into the air before crashing down! Crunch picked up Falco and nailed a Shoulderbreaker on him before going for the cover!

1...

2...

Falco kicks out!

Crunch growled as he stood up and picked up Falco, but Falco suddenly broke free and nailed a Twisting Enziguri to Crunch's skull! The bandicoot was dazed as Falco leaped onto the ropes and backflipped off them...

...and Crunch caught him on his shoulder in mid-air! Falco struggled in the grip of Crunch, but the bandicoot held on...

...AND NAILED A RUNNING POWERSLAM!

"Running Powerslam! Crunch is dominating Falco right now!" Church said.

"That's what I'm talking about! And there's nothing that Falco can do about it!" Sarge stated.

Crunch covered Falco!

1...

2...

Falco kicks out!

Crunch frowned as he picked up Falco and whipped him into the corner. Crunch ran full speed at Falco, but Falco moved out of the way, causing Crunch to crash into the corner. Crunch backed out of the corner, and Falco gets on the second turnbuckle and dives off...

...and gets caught by Crunch once more! Crunch smirked...BEFORE HITTING A SWINGING SIDE SLAM! Crunch then bounces off the ropes...

...AND HITS A BIG SPLASH!

"And Crunch just squashes Falco! The cover!" Church said.

"Falco..." Sarge began.

1...

...

2...

...

Falco kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh of course." Sarge groaned.

Crunch picked up Falco and hooked him up for the Cortex Curse (Irish Curse Backbreaker), but Falco suddenly elbowed Crunch in the side of the head, causing him to let go. He then grabbed Crunch's head and began to headbutt mercilessly over and over again. Crunch was dazed, and Falco shook off the cobwebs from the headbutts before bouncing off the ropes...

...and ducking a clothesline from Crunch, grabbing it...

...AND NAILING A FLOAT-OVER DDT!

"Falco just planted Crunch down to the mat! This could be the chance he needs to win!" Church said.

"Oh, Crunch will squash that chance down no problem!" Sarge waved off.

Both wrestlers were down as the ref began to count them. They both began to sit at the count of 4, and Falco managed to get to his feet first at the count of 7. Falco grabbed Crunch and began nailing forearm after forearm on Crunch's skull! After about nine forearm shots, Crunch managed to push Falco into the ropes...

...and Falco bounced off them and hit a Spinning Wheel Kick on Crunch! The crowd was practically exploding as Falco stood up with a scowl on his face and beggedd for Crunch to get back up. He slowly did, and Falco leaped at him...

...and Crunch pushed him away, avoiding the Falcon Striker! Falco landed on his feet...AND RAN INTO A BIG BOOT FROM CRUNCH! Crunch growled down at Falco before getting on the apron and climbing up top. He waited as Falco got up to his feet...dived off...

...AND FALCO MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Crunch missed the Diving Shoulder Block and crashed onto the mat! Crunch got onto his knees...

...AND FALCO HITS A SCISSORS KICKS ON HIM!

"SCISSORS KICK! Falco just drilled his leg across Crunch's head out of nowhere!" Church said.

"Oh dammit! Say it ain't so! Say it ain't so!" Sarge begged.

Falco covers Crunch!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CRUNCH KICKS OUT!

"YES! Thank God for the glorious kick out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Falco looked frustrated before getting on the apron and climbing the corner to the top. He waited for Crunch as he stumbled to his feet. He stood tall as Crunch turned around, and dived off...

...AND CRUNCH CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A POWERSLAM!

"POWERSLAM IN MID-AIR! Falco flew a little too much and that cost him!" Church said.

"And that means Falco..." Sarge began.

Crunch covers Falco!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

FALCO KICKS OUT!

"Just Got...Oh come on dammit! Why can't they ever let me finish my one-liner?!" Sarge questioned.

Crunch was absolutely livid as he picked up Falco and once again hooked him up for the Cortex Curse! He lifted him up...

...AND FALCO TURNED IT INTO A SHOULDER JAWBREAKER! Crunch was stunned as he fell down to the mat and Falco quickly climbed the corner! Crunch stood up, and Falco dived off...

...AND CAUGHT CRUNCH WITH THE SMART BOMB (Over Castle)!

"And there goes the Smart Bomb! Falco has just taken down Crunch!" Church stated.

Falco hooks the leg of Crunch!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CRUNCH KICKS OUT!

"But guess what?! Not even Smart Bombs can hold this genetic freak down!" Sarge stated.

Falco growled as he stood up and stalked Crunch, urging the bandicoot to get to his feet. Crunch slowly got to his feet...and Falco leaped at him...grabbed the head...

...AND CRUNCH TURNED THE FALCO STRIKER INTO THE THE CORTEX CURSE!

"HOLY CRAP! What a reversal! Falco didn't see that coming once bit!" Church said.

"And finally Falco..." Sarge began.

Crunch hooked Falco's leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

FALCO KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...WHY WON'T YOU...Ah forget it." Sarge sighed.

Crunch couldn't believe that Falco kicked out! Crunch growled in absolute rage before grabbing Falco and lifting him up. He set him up for Crunch Time (Gutwrench Powerbomb)...

...he lifted him up...

...

...and Falco landed behind Crunch! Crunch turned around...

...

...AND GOT HIT WITH THE FALCON STIKER!

"FALCON STRIKER OUT OF NOWHERE! Falco got all of it!" Church shouted.

"Oh dammit! Not again!" Sarge moaned.

Falco hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Falco has defeated Crunch!" Church said.

**("Over and Under" by Egypt Central)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Falco got off Crunch and the ref raised his hand in sign of victory. Falco just continued to angrily scowl before ripping his hand away and exiting the ring and going to the ringside crew.

"Falco has just defeated Crunch in an impressive fashion and gains momentum for the PPV!" Church said. "Falco has shown that he is ready for Starforce and Last Stand!"

"Well, I hope he doesn't get too comfortable, because Staforce WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH HIM! In impressive Red fashion of course!" Sarge proclaimed.

"So like you, Sarge. So damn like you." Church sighed, he then noticed something. "Hey wait..."

Falco had ripped a mic away from the crew and now stood in the ring with it. "CUT MY MUSIC!" Falco shouted as the music died down. "Starforce Megaman! You want to be a goddamn Gaming Killer?! You want to punt each and every one of my friends in the skull?! You want to kill Star Fox all in the name of your damn Revolution?! You want to make this personal as hell?! Well at Last Stand, I am going to make you suffer for everything ten-fold, and then PUNT YOU IN THE DAMN HEAD MYSELF! Last Stand won't be my last stand...it'll be YOUR last stand! You have signed your death sentence Starforce...and I am going to end you for good!"

Falco threw the mic to the ground as he left the ring and up the ramp, the hometown crowd going crazy for him the whole time!

"...Short, simple, but damn sure effective. Falco has made it clear that he won't let Starforce get away with what he did without a fight!" Church said.

"One thing is for certain...it will brutal, and it will be personal! Expect the highest level of violence possible! I love me some violence!" Sarge stated.

* * *

The camera went to the Titantron which showed the interview area, and Caboose was standing there was a mic in his hand.

"Hi everybody! I'm Michael J Caboose!" Caboose stated. "And I am here to give you a underview!" A crewmember suddenly whispered into Caboose's ear. "I mean interview! My bad, guy who is covering up bald head with hat." The crewmember ran away in embarassment. "And now my guest...um...who was it again? Ummmm...oh yeah! It's the Billy, Walfgong!"

Wolfgang walked onto the screen to loud boos and a few laughs at Caboose's antics, the Bully pissed off.

"You damn idiot! It's the BULLY, WOLFGANG! Get your damn names straights, it's not that hard to remember!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

"Oh...I see...Sorry Billy!" Caboose said, causing Wolfgang to grit his teeth. "Now what was I going to ask again?"

"Okay that's it! Give me that mic, you weenie!" Wolfgang stated as he ripped the mic away and kicked Caboose off the screen. A crash could be heard off the screen.

"...I'm okay!" Caboose shouted off-screen.

"Idiot...okay, listen up you weenies, and listen good!" Wolfgang said. "Last week, I did what had to be done and that was keep Gordon Freeman from winning the Triple Threat! Why? Because he didn't deserve the spot one bit! Force wants to give the shot to Gordon because he wants the damn rookie to show the potential that everyone thinks he has but doesn't? I call crap on that! Gordon doesn't have anything special to him! He hasn't truly done anything to show he's the next big thing! He's just another rookie who people want to try to push quickly, but will fall flat on his face! I deserved that chance at a Chamber spot, but Force wants to say that I just came back and got myself DQed, so that automatically keeps me from such things?! Like hell! I helped make this company in the the late 90s! I'm the guy that helped bring Attitude and new edginess to UCA! I'm the guy that practically helped bring Hell in a Cell here to this company! Force should be BEGGING me to be in the Chamber when I did all that so I can do much more for him! But he wants to pass me over for Gordon?! He wants to ignore how much I deserve this, and give it to some damn rookie?! Well, it's time to show you all that Gordon Freeman is nothing but a flash in a pan, and why he is forever destined to be a jobber! I am the Alpha Male, the Ultimate Bully, and rookies like Freeman...I eat them for breakfast! Gordon Freeman isn't better than me and never will be! I'm a former UCA World Champion! A former Toon and Toon World Champion in WWE! I lead the greatest stable ever, the Bullies, on Animated! Gordon...him facing me is the biggest mistake of his life! G-Man, Force, weenie fans...the so-called One Free Man is about to get schooled in the worst way possible, who he truly is - a weak piece of crap - revealed, and learn his true place within this company: BENEATH ME!"

Wolfgang then left the interview area, leaving the crowd to boo at him, but after a few moments...

...Gordon Freeman and G-Man walked onto the screen, watching as Wolfgang left. Gordon narrowed his eyes and was about to go after him, until G-Man held a hand out to stop him, confusing Freeman.

"Now, now, Mr. Freeman..." G-Man said. "I know that you are...miffed by the words of Mr. Wolfgang...and want to prove him wrong...and get your vengeance. And you will...but remember..battles aren't just won...physically. They are also won..." G-Man pointed to his head. "...Mentally. This Bully wants to try and demean your confidence...want to mess with your...psyche...well...we can easily play that game. All the years of bullying...is about to finally...catch up to Mr. Wolfgang...both mentally...and physically."

G-Man adjusted his tie with an eerie smile while Gordon just stared at the direction Wolfgang left in.

* * *

"Wolfgang made it clear that he wants to destroy Gordon Freeman, and show that the One Free Man doesn't have what it takes!" Church said. "But Gordon and G-Man obviously have something to say about it!"

"Gordon and G-Man should have never tried to challenge the Alpha Male! Now they are going to pay the price when Wolfgang gets his way!" Sarge stated.

"Wolfgang is certainly dangerous, but Gordon and G-Man got something up their sleeve, and won't let Wolfgang get away with what he did." Church said.

"Well whatever they have planned, I'm sure Wolfgang can whether through it! After, he's the Ultimate Bully! He can do just that!" Sarge said.

**("Johnny Cage's Theme" by LA Riots)**

The crowd booed and laughed as the music played and Johnny Cage came out onto the stage. He had no cocky smirk or swagger on his face as it had a focused, serious expression on his face. He ran his hands through his hair before throwing them out and then made his way down the ramp. He slid into the ring and asked for a mic from the ringside crew, and got one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Johnny Cage!"

"Oh great...Johnny Cage...can someone get him out of here before I throw up?" Church groaned.

"Hey, stop being that way to Johnny! It's not fair to such a great actor!" Sarge stated. "People, Johnny has requested mic time so he can talk about his upcoming match with Colt! Wonder what he has to say..."

"Yeah well, Johnny Cage actually invaded PCUW and attacked Colt, which shows how much he doesn't like Colt!" Church stated. "But what else could he possibly have to say?"

Johnny Cage looked at the crowd booing and laughing at him for a few moments before speaking. "In six days...I am going to take on the one and only..." Johnny made air quotes. "...'IWC God' Colt Anderson." A mixed reaction came from the crowd, about 70/30 cheers/boos as fans held up signs like "All Hail Colt!" "And the Internet Title will be on the line. And trust me when I say...that I will slay the so-called 'God' and take what should have been my in the first place, that Internet Title! But I have people ask me left and right 'Why do this Cage? Why go so far to just take an Internet Title? Why try to take down Colt Anderson? Best in the World isn't enough reason to do this.' Oh trust me people, Best in the World is only the tipping point of all of this. Best in the World made me open my eyes to the truth, and helped me realize that I despise Colt Anderson with every fiber of my being. And why? ... _Because Colt Anderson is a waste of space and talent that deserves nothing and has earned nothing that has been given him."_

The crowd gasps in shock as Cage glares at them all. "It's true...it's DAMN true! And the fact that a undeserving clown like him gets it all while I have to flounder and struggle for relevancy throughout my entire career...it pisses me off to no end! Because I have worked harder than that bastard ever has! For years and years, I have poured my heart into this business, and even with my personality - that I am proud of by the way, don't think that Johnny is gone forever - I always tried to show what I could do in the ring! I always tried to show off my mic skills! I always tried to show my charisma! I always gave it my all to show that I was ready! But no matter what...people always labeled me a joke! People always labeled me a damn loser! People never took me seriously, or gave me a freakin' chance to be bigger! My debut in UWE long ago was forgotten because Scorpion turned heel! No one ever acknowledges my WCW career because they say it 'doesn't count'! I have constantly been made a fool of in the indies! I have struggled to gain relevancy here in UCA to absolutely no avail! No matter how hard I goddamn work, people never want to give me a F**CKIN' CHANCE! Because they see me as a little more then comic relief, and say my usual personality just 'doesn't cut it' for a great career or someone I can depend on, never mind the fact that I work harder than so many other damn people in this business!"

Cage gripped the ropes tightly as anger and frustration overcame him before he spoke once more. "It was...a bitter pill I have had to swallow for a long damn time, and I moved forward, hoping that one day, my hard work would truly pay off and I would gain respect and admiration...but then one person comes along...one person comes along, and makes all my hard work MEANINGLESS! His name...Colt Anderson. That idiot...that nonsensical idiot is admittedly similar to me! He's seen as comic relief just like me, he's seen as a goofball just like me, he acts like a true idiot...and what happens? From near the very start of the gate...YOU PEOPLE SUCK HIS D*CK MORE THAN PEOPLE SUCK HULK HOGAN'S D*CK! You people are falling at his feet, praising him and worshiping him as though he were a god! All he has to do is act like a perverted fool, do a few cheap pop tactics, and steal moves from wrestling legends, and you people swoon over him, proclaiming "HE'S THE NEXT WORLD CHAMPION! PUSH COLT! HE'S AWESOME!" YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS! PERSONALITY-WISE, I AM SIMILAR TO HIM, BUT YOU PEOPLE LAUGH AT ME, YET PRAISE HIM! AND WHAT'S MORE BULLSH*T IS THE FACT THAT SINCE THE BEGINNING HE HAS HAD SO MUCH HANDED TO HIM BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT! BECAUSE HE ACTS LIKE AN IDIOT, HE GETS TV TIME, PROMO TIME, PROMOTING, SPOTS ON COMMERCIALS, MANAGEMENT PRAISING HIM, PUSHES, AND TITLES, AND IT PISSES ME THE F**K OFF BECAUSE FOR YEARS I GOT NOTHING, WHILE COLT GETS EVERYTHING RIGHT OFF THE BAT! COLT ANDERSON DIDN'T WORK FOR ANY OF THAT SHIT HE HAS!"

Cage pulled at his hair once more as the crowd was practically in shock, Cage taking deep breaths. "Anderson...he has just coasted through his entire damn career so far on his idiocy and his exploiting of people loving him, not working even a FRACTION as hard as I have over the years! Hell, PHIL HARDY, his own partner, works harder than he does and deserves more than he gets! Why you people put Colt over Phil IS BEYOND ME! But you people are going to tell me that Colt Anderson is actually a GREAT wrestler behind all of that?! Well if that's the case...WHY DOESN'T HE USE THOSE SKILLS?! IF HE IS SO GREAT, WHY HAVEN'T WE SEEN HIM SHOW IT?! Wait I know...because Colt doesn't want to do that. Because it be too much hard work for him. He just wants to coast to a World Title without doing as much as others, using the idiots' blind love for him and his connections to Asheel and Jay Dins to get him there! You all say he's an underdog, that he's fighting the system to be big...no, that's just Colt Anderson speaking for you. He's no underdog...not one bit. If he were an underdog, he wouldn't have so much crap handed to him when he didn't even work for it! If he was an underdog...then he wouldn't have that DAMN OVER-THE-TOP ENTRANCE AT BEST IN THE WORLD! ME AND THE OTHERS ONLY GOT REGULAR ENTRANCES, BUT COLT GETS AN ENTRANCE THAT MAKES HIM OUT AS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD?! I CALL CRAP ON THAT! MANAGEMENT WAS BIASED FOR COLT ON THAT NIGHT! I KNOW IT! THE WRESTLERS KNOW IT! AND DEEP DOWN YOU ALL KNOW IT! THE ONLY REASON COLT WON THAT TITLE WAS BECAUSE IT WAS WHAT MANAGEMENT WANTED! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MOMENT, AND COLT AND MANAGEMENT TOOK IT AWAY!"

Cage took a few more deep breaths before looking out to the crowd, and actually taking off his sunglasses. "And now...it's time for me to ask an important question...a very important question to you people? ...WHY do you like Colt Anderson? Why do you cheer him and praise him so? Is it because you believe all the crap he spews? Is it because you genuinely believe he's an underdog? Is it because you like the idiot antics and think it will take him far?" Cage remained silent for a moment before continuing. "...Or is it because you just want to jump on the bandwagon?" The crowd INSTANTLY went silent at these words. "...To be honest, for many of you, I believe it's just that. You don't really LIKE Colt Anderson. You don't really believe he's the next big thing. You don't think his way is truly main event material and is not a joke. No, you just cheer him because it's become the 'cool' thing to do. You cheer him because everybody else is doing it, and saying that 'Colt is God,' and that 'if you don't cheer Colt, then you are stupid!' You want to be doing the 'cool' thing, you want to be liked by everybody else, you want to be part of the bandwagon whenever Colt gets something handed to him and say that 'hey, I supported him. That makes me awesome.' Many of you...you are just Colt bandwagon-hoppers who don't even really like Colt. Am I right?" The crowd still remained silent, stunned by these words as mulling them over. One fan even looked at a Colt sign he brought and sighed, dropping it in shame. "...That's what I thought."

Cage then took off his RR armband. "Well I am tired of all my hard work amounting for shit...I am tired of being seen as a joke...while an idiot like Colt gets everything handed to him and he doesn't even have to work for it. That's why I joined this..." Cage held up his RR armband, and it elicited a VERY mixed reaction. "The Rookie Revolution. Because THEY gave me a chance! They showed me more respect than anyone else has for so damn long, and they want me to succeed! It's because of them that I actually still have a chance to be somebody in this business. And I will make the most of it when I face Colt Anderson at Last Stand and DESTROY HIM! ...It's all going to come down to who wants it more in the end. And to Colt...that Internet Title is just some prop used to boost his IWC ego! To me...I want that title more than I have ever wanted anything in my LIFE! It's what could jump start my career, it's what can finally make me a somebody, and I ain't letting Colt Anderson of all people keep me from it! At Last Stand...I make Colt Anderson a CASUALTY of the Rookie Revolution! You can bank on that, b*tches!"

Cage dropped the mic as the crowd continued to remain silent, unknowing of what to make of this. Cage put his sunglasses back on before putting his armband back on and raising his arm up with it.

"...I...I don't know what to say people...I really don't...Cage...delivered one of the most passionate promos I've ever heard. He laid it all out...I don't like him one bit...but..." Church said.

"Johnny brought up so many good points...he spoke the damn truth!" Sarge stated. "And at Last Stand, he WILL put Colt Anderson in his damn pla-"

Sarge was interrupted as someone ran through the crowd and jumped over the barricade! The person slid into the ring...

...and it was **Colt Anderson!** Colt tackled Cage down in the ring and began beatind down on him to a VERY, VERY mixed reaction from the crowd!

"IT'S COLT! COLT ANDERSON HAS INVADED UCA EARLY! PAYBACK FOR JOHNNY CAGE'S PCUW INVASION!" Church stated.

"THAT DAMN IDIOT! HE JUMPED CAGE FROM BEHIND! I KNEW HE WAS A COWARD!" Sarge exclaimed.

Colt rained down a flurry of fists on Cage over and over again until he picked up the former actor, but Cage suddenly began nailing fists of his own on Colt before tackling him down himself! The two brawled over the ring, exchanging lefts and rights as hatred spilled from them! Eventually, both men scrambled to their feet, and Colt caught Cage with an #Ownage (Stunner)! Colt then did a silly pose which garnered a practically even 50/50 mixed reaction from the fans! Colt picked up Cage...

...BUT CAGE SUDDENLY NAILED THE NUT PUNCH ON COLT! Colt's eyes went comedicaly wide as he fell to his knees holding his lower regions before falling to the mat in pain. Cage stood up wiping his face off with a damn scowl before shouting down at Colt "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME HERE, YOU OVERRATED BASTARD!" Cage then picked up Colt, and lifted him onto his shoulders...

...but Colt managed to get off Cage's shoulders! AND HIT A SUPERKICK WHEN CAGE TURNED AROUND! Cage fell down as Colt quickly scrambled out of the ring and made his way up the ramp as the crowd continued their mixed reaction. Cage writhed in pain before slowly managing to pull himself up to his feet! Colt smirked at Cage from the stage before playing the air guitar in triumph while Cage shouted "YOU WON'T WIN SUNDAY! YOU WON'T WIN DAMMIT! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Colt invades UCA! Cage may have turned some people against Colt, but Colt manages to get the last laugh on Johnny tonight!" Church stated.

"That damn Colt! This was Johnny's moment! And he couldn't let him have that! Cage is going to DESTROY Colt and prove his Red superiority when it's all said and done! I guarentee it!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Johnny Cage...Colt Anderson...Internet Title on the line at Last Stand! It's going to be something else!" Church said.

* * *

The camera went to Titantron which then showed the office of Force the Fox, and said Fox was watching the recent events that just happened on a TV. He had a big smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Heh...now that was something else." Force stated. "Colt has been a handful to deal with on my end since the match between him and Cage was made, but if this segment was any indication, it's worth it. I can tell that their match is one people will be looking forward to, and it may be something special. Glad I am letting this match happen in the end." The door was heard opening and Force turned to the direction, and smiled. "Well hey there, Champ? How are you doing?"

Tidus came up to the desk of Force as the crowd cheered, the Cruiserweight Title over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Doing great, boss. Just enjoying my recent retention against Toad, and the fact that I am the Cruiserweight Champion!" Tidus chuckled. "But I heard that you wanted to talk to me about something in your office. Well I'm here now. So what's up, bossman?"

"Ah, I did want to talk to you about something, and I'm glad you could be here now, Tidus!" Force smiled as he turned to him. "See, you are coming off an impressive title defense against Toad, and you showed that your title win wasn't a fluke. But this is Final Clash season, and as a champion, there is no rest for you. After all, first off, the Cruiserweight Title is going to be defended at the Mega Event, Pride & Glory, against none other than UCA Hall of Famer and Cruiserweight legend, Trunks Briefs! And that won't be an easy task in and of itself, knowing how good Trunks is."

"Oh trust me, I know all about that. That may be the biggest and toughest match of my career, facing off against a Hall of Famer like that." Tidus nodded. "And there's the danger of this title going to WWE since Trunks is currently contracted to them. But I worked too hard to lose this title to even Trunks! At Pride & Glory, I'm going to give him everything he can handle and more! And trust me...this title ain't going anywhere! It's staying with UCA!"

"That's great to hear, Tidus. Great to hear you are so determined, but that ain't the only thing." Force stated. "Like I stated before, this is Final Clash season, and I want the Cruiserweight Title to be defended at Final Clash. And as such, we need to determine a No. 1 Contender for that title at the event. And as such...I've come up with the way to determine that."

"Hmmm...I see. So what do you have in mind?" Tidus asked.

"Well...in six days time...at Last Stand, the No. 1 Contender will be determined...in a Gauntlet Match!" Force smirked; The crowd cheered as Tidus' eyes went wide. "That's right Tidus...a No. 1 Contendership Gauntlet Match that will have seven men that fit under the Cruiserweight limits in UCA, and they will all duke it out until one man is left standing. The final man in that ring will challenge for the Cruiserweight Title at the big stage of Final Clash! Who are those seven men you ask? ...Well those seven men will be a surprise until the PPV happens. Got any qualms with that Tidus?"

"...Not one bit." Tidus chuckled. "I look forward to it. I'll keep my eye on that Gauntlet Match closely. But whoever faces me at Final Clash...I hope they like the taste of defeat because that's what they will eat because Final Clash is MY moment!"

Tidus then walked away with a big grin on his face, Force grinning as well and leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh man...a No. 1 Contender's Cruiserweight Title Gauntlet Match! That's huge! Seven men will enter if they meet UCA's Cruiserweight limits, and only one can get that chance at Final Clash!" Church said.

"Got to admit that's an interesting idea that puts a whole lot on the Cruiserweight Division! Hell, there's no telling! Men from other matches that night may join since they meet the limit!" Sarge stated.

"And we have no idea who the guys in the match will be! Anything can happen in this Gauntlet! The Final Clash Cruiserweight Title Match shall be decided in six days! Can't wait for that!" Church stated.

**("Song of the Sage" by Amorphis)**

The crowd cheered loudly as moments later, Link came out onto the stage, and walked down before stopping on the rampway, looked out into the crowd and then raised his fists in the air, green pyro going off behind him. He then made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing up a turnbuckle and raising his fists in the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Land of Hyrule, weighing in at 238 lbs., "The Hero of Time" Link!"

"And now it's time for a match that has been very much looked forward to since last week!" Church stated. "Link requested this match with Matt because he wanted to test. See if the Digidestined had what it took to defeat a legend and handle the main event of Final Clash!"

"Interesting is what people have called this match." Sarge pointed out. "And they may be right. Link of all people said that tonight he will be the Link that went to Hell in a Cell with Wolfgang and won. Is he for real?"

"Don't know Sarge, but Link is a legend in UCA. He's been in three Hell in a Cell Matches, a two-time World Champion, a UCA original, the second person to retain the World Title at Final Clash, and a Triple Crown winner. And if he truly is bringing out his best, then Matt no doubt needs to show that he can handle the big match situation." Church said.

Link waited in his corner patiently, awaiting the arrival of his opponent, when...

**("Resurrected" by Peroxy?whygen)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the light turned blue and Matt came out to the beat of his music with his head held down. He walked down the ramp until he stood in the middle of it, and bobbed his head until the music picked up and he shot his head up, shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!" to a great pop from the crowd. Matt then walked down to the ring and slid into it, giving a glance to Link before climbing the turnbuckle and throwing his arms out in a pose.

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, weighing in at 224 lbs., he is the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Matt has a test placed in front of him by Link and Force, and it's one that will test if he truly is ready for Final Clash!" Church stated. "And I think Matt is more than willing to do all he can to pass it!"

"Matt has been saying that he is on a "resurrection" of sorts, and that it will be completed at Final Clash when he wins the World Title!" Sarge said. "Personally, I don't see it in such a Blue! But hey, he's...determined...kind of..."

"Matt will be damned if he lets anyone, even Link, stop him from his momentum heading into the biggest event of the year!" Church stated. But everybody...got to admit...this will be a good one."

Matt met with Link in the middle of the ring, and gave him a determined expression as the two stared each other down. Link told Matt "Let's see if you are ready..." before backing away, and Matt did the same. The ref rang the bell and the match started as the two circled each other in the ring for a few moments before engaging in a lock-up in the ring. Link managed to grab Matt in a Side Headlock, and wrenched the head. Matt tried to push Link off him, but Link dropped to a knee and held on. Matt stood up and tried to push Link off again, but Link was holding on tightly, and wouldn't let go. Matt gritted his teeth, and suddenly lifted Link for a Back Suplex. Link suddenly flailed around mid-lift, and turned it into a Bulldog. Link picked up Matt and hooked him up for a Suplex, but Matt hooked his leg around Link's to stop being lifted, and suddenly Suplexed Link instead. Matt bounced off the ropes and went for a Leg Drop. Link rolled out of the way, and Matt landed on his tailbone. Link stood up and tried for a kick across the skull, but Matt moved his head away in time and rolled onto his feet. Matt caught Link, and tried for a Complete Shot, but Link elbowed Matt away. Link kicked Matt in the gut, and went for a DDT, but Matt spun out of it. Matt went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Link ducked it! Matt spun around and Link went for an Enziguri, but Matt ducked it! Link quickly got up and both connected with Dropkicks! Both men got up, and stood off, the crowd applauding them both big time.

"Man, what an opening exchange! Link is really on fire, while Matt is showing his newfound intensity!" Church stated.

"I got to admit, that was pretty exciting...for a pair of Blues!" Sarge said.

Matt and Link stared at each other before nodding each other before slowly advancing to each other. It looked like they were about to lock up until Matt kicked Link in the gut. He nailed a few forearms to the face before whipping him into the ropes. Matt went for a Back Body Drop as Link bounced back, but Link suddenly stopped, dropped to the mat, and nailed an Uppercut to Matt! Matt shot up from the impact, and and Link Drop Toe Holds him to the mat. Link transitions and grabs Matt by the waist, lifts him up, and nails a Deadlift German Suplex! Link has it bridged! 1...2...Matt kicks out! Link picked up Matt, but Matt suddenly nailed a Shoulder Jawbreaker! Link stood up stunned, and Matt quickly hit a Fireman's Carry Takedown on him! Link managed to get to a sitting position, and Matt bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to the face! Matt covers Link! 1...2...Link kicks out! Matt picks up Link and places him on the top turnbuckle, and climbs up there with him. Suddenly, Link nails right after right on Matt, and then kicks him off the top to the mat. Matt managed to roll onto his feet, but Link dived off and nailed a Missile Dropkick!

"Beautiful Missile Dropkick by Link! Matt sure as hell didn't see that one coming!" Church stated.

"Well if he didn't, then I don't know if he really is Final Clash material! Hmph...dirty Blue!" Sarge said.

Matt managed to get up, but got a Knee Smash straight to the skull! Matt stumbled back into the ropes from the impact, and leaned on them until Link whipped him into the adjacent, and caught him on the rebound with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Link covers Matt! 1...2...Matt kicks out! Link locks in a Headlock on Matt, and tightens it as much as he could. Matt shook his head though as he slowly stood up with Link, and elbowed Link several times in the gut. He broke free and nailed a European Uppercut on Link before bouncing off the ropes...

...and running into a Reverse Atomic Drop from Link! Link then hook the arms...

...and nailed a Double Arm DDT!

"Matt broke free, only to get planted with a Double Arm DDT! Those never feel good people!" Church said.

"Hah, look at Matt! He's just getting his ass kicked right now!" Sarge laughed.

Link pins Matt!

1...

2...

Matt kicks out!

"But not enough for the three count right now!" Church stated.

Link picked up and nailed a vicious knee across the skull of Matt that dazed him before whipping him into a nearby corner. Link ran at him, but Matt moved out of the way! Link crashed into the corner as Matt bounced off the ropes, and Link turned around...

...and got nailed with a Spinning Wheel Kick from Matt! Link stumbled up to his feet, and Matt grabbed his head from behind, and nailed a Falling Inverted DDT! Matt hooks the leg! 1...2...Link kicks out! Matt picks up Link and sets him up for a DDT, but Link spins out of it and quickly nails a Snap STO! Matt rolls over to the ropes as Link waits for him to get up. Link charges at Matt when he gets up...

...but Matt Back Drops him over the ropes! Link manages to land on the apron...but Matt nails a Twisting Enziguri on Link! Link stands on the apron out of it, and Matt stands up and Dropkicks Link off the apron! Link crashes onto the barricade hard!

"And Matt sends Link crashing down hard! He's back in control of this thing!" Church said.

Matt stood up and looked down at Link recovering on the outside. He looked at the crowd, and held his index and middle finger together, the Extreme Team gesture, before running at the ropes. He bounced off them as Link stood up...

...AND HIT A SUICIDE DIVE ON LINK!

"Sam Hell, what a damn Suicide Dive! He's willing to throw even his body at Link even if it means winning!" Sarge said.

Link was down as Matt stands up and roars in intensity, the crowd practically exploding at the sight. Matt grabbed Link and picked him up...

...LINK SUDDENLY FLAPJACKS HIM ACROSS THE BARRICADE! Matt fell down to the floor holding his chest as Link recovered on the floor. After a few seconds, the two managed to get up to their feet, and Link grabbed and whipped him across the ringside and into the barricade near the announce table! Matt fell to the floor again as Link got on the apron and waited as Matt pulled himself up to his feet. Matt got up and turned around...

...Link ran across the apron...

...AND HIT A DIVING KNEE SMASH OFF THE APRON!

"Oh man, did you see that?! Link just smashed his knee right across Matt's face! That rock star look may not be Matt's forte any longer if this keeps up!" Church said.

"That was no doubt shades of a certain "Yes" man...who is also one damn dirty Blue! Grrrr!" Sarge exclaimed.

Link took a knee as he looked down at the hurt Matt before picking him and throwing him back in the ring as the ref was at a count of 8. Link then got on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle to the top. He stood tall and dived off...

...and Matt rolled out of the way, avoiding the Courageous Leg Drop (Diving Leg Drop)! Link crashed on the mat in pain as Matt slowly got to his knees, trying to recover before grabbing Link's legs! He held the legs up as he turned his back to the turnbuckle...

...before catapulting Link face-first into the turnbuckle! Link stumbled out of the corner until Matt stood up, grabbed his head...

...and took him down with a Sitout Rear Mat Slam!

"Link gets slammed down to the canvas by Matt! Matt hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Link kicks out!

"Nope! Not good enough, Matty Baby!" Sarge said.

Matt picked up Link and nailed a hard Forearm that sent Link into the corner. Matt then climbed the corner, and began to rain down fists on Link's face! 1...2...3...4...5...6...

...Link suddenly lifted Matt up and dropped him across the turnbuckle! With Matt dazed, Link grabbed Matt from behind...AND NAILED A RELEASE TIGER SUPLEX! Matt held his head and neck in pain as he got up, but was grabbed from behind...

...AND LINK PLANTS HIM WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER!

"Full Nelson Facebuster to follow up the Tiger Suplex! This could be it!" Church said.

Link pins Matt!

1...

...

2...

...

Matt kicks out!

"Oh damn, that dirty Blue is more resilient than I thought!" Sarge stated.

Link sighed before picking up Matt and bending him and grabbing the arm. He tried for Triforce of Pain (Cross-Armbreaker), but Matt avoided it and pushed Link into the ropes! Link bounced off them and into a Scoop Powerslam from the Digidestined! Matt got on the second turnbuckle and waited as Link got back up...

...and hit a Diving European Uppercut on the hero! Matt grabbed the legs of Link and tried for a Digivitalizer, but Link fought against it, and kicked Matt off of him! Both men scrambled back up to their feet...

...AND LINK CAUGHT HIM WITH A STEP-UP ENZIGURI!

"Oh damn! Link's patented Step-Up Enziguri! Matt's brains just got scrambled big time!" Church stated.

"I'm surprised his damn head didn't get kicked off!" Sarge said.

Matt pins Link!

1...

...

2...

...

Matt kicks out!

"But yet, it's STILL not enough to keep the Destined down!" Church said.

Link was surprised at Matt's resilience before shaking it off and getting on the apron and climbing up to the top, though slowly as he was getting exhausted. He managed to reach the top...

...when Matt suddenly shot up AND LEAPED ONTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH LINK! HE GRABS LINK AND HITS A SUPERPLEX!

"HOLY SHIT! MATT JUST LEAPED ALL THE WAY TO THE DAMN TOP AND HIT A GODDAMN SUPERPLEX! THAT WAS INSANE!" Church exclaimed.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE LEARN TO DO THAT?! THERE WAS NOTHING IN THE MANUAL THAT SAID MATT COULD DO THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Both men were laid out as the crowd went crazy, and the ref had to count them. At the count of 5, the two begin to stir, and at the count of 8, Matt managed to get to his feet. Link got to his feet, and stumbled backwards to Matt, who grabbed him and lifted him...

...AND NAILED THE DIGITAL BREAKDOWN!

"DIGITAL BREAKDOWN! The Back Suplex flipped into a High Knee! That'll mes your face up bad!" Church said.

"And Link..." Sarge began.

Matt pinned Link!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Link gets the shoulder up!

"You Just Got...Okay, who the hell decided it was okay for Link to kick out?! I demand to know!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt was surprised by the kick out but had no time to worry about it. He dragged Link to a corner before climbing up the corner with his back turned. He managed to stand tall on it before backflipping off it...

...AND LINK ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! Matt crashed stomach-first on the mat, and Link pushed himself off the mat! Matt got on all fours...

...and got kicked in the damn head by Link! Matt went stiff from the kick before he was picked up by Link, who placed him between his legs, and lifted him...

...

...AND DROVE HIM DOWN WITH A PILEDRIVER!

"MY GOD, A PILEDRIVER! MATT JUST GOT DROPPED ON HIS DAMN HEAD!" Church exclaimed.

"Matt Ishida..." Sarge stated.

Link hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Matt kicks out at 2.999!

"You Just Got...Okay, what the hell?! What is with all these damn kicks out?! It's annoying!" Sarge exclaimed.

Link was quite frankly shocked, wondering how Matt kicked out of that but just picked up Matt! He hooked him in an Inverted Headlock before lifiting him up...

...and Matt floated over Link and landed behind him! Link turned around, and was kicked in the gut before bent backwards by Matt...and nailed with a Swinging Reverse STO! Link rolled over to the corner and Matt picked him up before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the adjacent corner! Matt revved up before running full speed...

...and nailing a Running Dropkick on Link in the corner that nearly took him out! Link stumbled out of the corner before kicked in the gut. Matt threw the arm over the head, and lifted him up...

...

...and Link suddenly began to knee Matt in the skull mid-lift! After several knees, Matt dropped Link back to the mat. Link then grabbed the arm and hit a Double Knee Armbreaker! Matt held his arm in pain before being bent down by Link, who grabbed the arm...

...

...AND TOOK HIM DOWN AND LOCKED IN THE TRIFORCE OF PAIN!

"TRIFORCE OF PAIN! Link's signature submission is locked in! The likes of Wolfgang and Sonic have tapped out to this! Will Matt meet the same fate?!" Church questioned.

"There's no way he is getting out of this, people! Matt is done for! Cross him off the "ready for Final Clash" list!" Sarge proclaimed.

Link pulled on the arm as hard as he could, Matt practically writhing and flailing around in the middle of the ring in pain! The ref asked if he wanted to quit, but Matt didn't, knowing there was too much to lose! He couldn't get to the ropes though, they were too far away! Link pulled on the arm even more, and that caused even more pain for Matt! The Destined raised a hand in the air, and it shook erratically...

...it shook and shook...

...

...and Matt suddenly used all his strength to pull himself up to a sitting position as Link still pulled on the arm! Matt then willed himself to get to a knee as Link continued to torture his arm, and Matt used his free arm to strike Link in the face! Link held on though, and Matt continued to rain down punch after punch on Link's skull, trying to get him to let go...

...

...and after thirten punches, Link let go fo the arm in a daze, and that allowed Matt to quickly grab the legs of Link in their current position...

...AND LOCK IN THE DIGITIVALIZER!

"DIGIVITALIZER! What a counter! Now it's time for Link to feel the pain!" Church exclaimed.

"Tables are turned on Link! Matt actually got out of that! I can't beleive it!" Sarge stated.

Link cried out in immense pain as Matt pulled back on the legs as hard as he could, wanting a tap-out victory at this point! But Link shook his head, not wanting to give in so easily! Matt just pulled even more on the legs, causing Link even more pain! Link pulled at his hair...

...

...before pushing his body off the mat with his own strength! He then used every ounce of strength he had to turn himself and Matt over...

...and twisted Matt off his legs and to the mat! The two men got back up to their feet, and Link threw a clothesline, but Matt ducked it, and grabbed it and floated over. He threw an arm over his head and lifted Link up...

...

**...AND NAILED THE ROCKER SMASH!**

"ROCKER SMASH! ROCKER SMASH CONNECTS! MATT GOT ALL OF IT!" Church shouted.

"And Link..." Sarge began.

Matt hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LINK KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE DAMN HELL?!" Sarge began.

"Link kicked out of the Rocker Smash! I don't believe it!" Church exclaimed.

Matt was in complete shock as he sat up, running his hands through his hair as if trying to comprehend it. He asked the ref it wasn't a three, and he stated it was just two. Matt slammed his hand on the mat in frustration before deciding to go to well again. He picked up Link, and hooked him up for another Rocker Smash...

...AND LINK SUDDENLY ROLLED HIM UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

"HOLY SH*T! SMALL PAKCAGE OUT OF NOWHERE! LINK HAS MATT!" Church shouted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

MATT KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

Both men scrambled to their feet and Matt ran at Link...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK THAT NEARLY TOOK HIS HEAD OFF! Matt was laid out as Link fell down to the mat exhausted. Link laid down for a few moments there before crawling over to the corner and getting on the apron. He climbed up the corner to the top, and managed to stand on it before diving off...

...

...AND NAILS THE COURAGEOUS LEG DROP!

"Link hits his familiar but always classic Courageous Leg Drop! Link may have him!" Church stated!

Link hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

MATT GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9999!

"Matt kicks out AGAIN! What is this guy made of?! Titanium?!" Sarge asked as the crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME! *Clap 5xtimes* THIS IS AWESOME! *Claps 5xtimes* THIS IS AWESOME"

Link panted in complete exhaustion as he slowly sat up and got to his feet. He picked up Matt and hooked him up for a Side Slam! He lifted Matt up, but Matt got out and landed behind Link! Link turned around and was kicked in the gut before being lifted up for the Rocker Smash...

...Link landed behind Matt and grabbed him in a Waistlock! He pushed Matt into the corner before rolling him up! 1...2...

...MATT KICKS OUT AND SENDS LINK INTO THE CORNER! Link hits the corner hard before stumbling out of it, and Matt grabbed him from behind...and nailed a Release Dragon Suplex on the hero! Matt stalked Link as he got up holding his head before running...

...

...AND NAILING A LEG LARIAT!

"What a Leg Lariat by Matt! I think that may be a shoutout to his little brother, TK!" Church stated!

"And I think Link finally..." Sarge began.

Matt hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LINK KICKS OUT AT 2.999999!

"Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Link kicked out again! These two just won't quit!" Church shouted.

Matt was surprised at the kick out but felt he had the way to keep down Link. He dragged Link to a nearby corner before climbing said corner. He reached the top and stood tall on it, sizing up before throwing his hands back...

...

...AND NAILING A 450 SPLASH!

"450 SPLASH! AND WITH AUTHORITY!" Church shouted.

"And now Link..." Sarge began.

Matt covers Link!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

LINK KICKS OUT AT 2.999999!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON! THAT ISN'T EVEN FAIR TO ME OR MY ONE-LINER!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Link kicks out AGAIN! Not even a freakin' 450 Splash can keep him down! This is insane!" Church shouted.

Matt laid on the ground completely in shock, wondering if there was anything could he could to put down Link! Gritting his teeth, he picked up the near lifeless Link and nailed a few Forearms to his face before whipping him into a corner. Matt went to him, but Link caught him with a kick to the jaw that sent him back. Link ran at him for a clothesline...

...but Matt ducked it and grabbed Link's head from behind! He nails an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker across the knee and holds on! He goes for a Neckbreaker Slam...

...

...but Link gets out it and grabs Matt's head in an Inverted Headlock himself! He lifts Matt up...

...

**...AND LANDS THE TRIFORCE DROP (Tyler Black's Paroxysm/Swinging Lifting Inverted DDT)!**

"TRIFORCE DROP! LINK JUST GOT THE DROP ON MATT! MATT JUST GOT DROPPED!" Church shouted.

"YES! Now I can complete my one-liner! Matt..." Sarge began!

Link covers Matt!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

MATT GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9999999999!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DO MY ONE-LINER?! ARE YOU TWO REALLY THAT SELFISH?!" Sarge shouted.

"THIS IS UNREAL! JUST UNREAL! MATT KICKED OUT OF THE TRIFORCE DROP! NEITHER OF THESE TWO WILL QUIT! WILL EITHER OF THESE TWO LOSE?!" Church shouted.

The crowd was going crazy, chanting "THIS MATCH RULES!"as Link was absolutely stunned beyond belief. Link sat up, trying to figure out what was going on. Link sighed in frustation before standing up and picking up the near lifeless Destined. He bent Matt over, grabbed the arm...and spun to take him down...

...Matt pulled his arm away in time, avoiding the Triforce of Pain! He grabbed Link by the waist from behind...

...

**...AND SHOCKINGLY HITS THE GUITAR SUPLEX (Side Suplex Powerslam)!**

"SON OF A B*TCH! THAT WAS HIS ANIMATED FINISHER! THE GUITAR SUPLEX! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Church exclaimed.

"DESPERATE TIMES OBVIOUSLY CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES, DIRTBAG!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both men were laid out on the mat, completely and utterly exhausted. The crowd was in a frenzy wondering what was going to happen next! Eventually, Matt managed to raise his arm up...

...and drapes it over Link!

"The arm is over Link! Matt's got Link pinned!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

LINK GETS A FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID LINK SURVIVE! I SWEAR THESE TWO ARE SUPERHUMAN! THAT'S THE ONLY TO DESCRIBE THIS!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was absolutely in a state of craziness, the near falls practically putting them on the edge of their seat! After a few moments, Matt and Link both stirred and got to their feet in a slow, exhausted manner. Matt nailed a right on Link, and Link nailed one on Matt! The two slowly began to trade punches, their exhaustion evident in their punches. After about sixteen traded fists, Link nailed a Savate Kick on Matt that sent him back. Link ran at Matt...

...but got clotheslined straight to hell by Matt! Matt willed himself to his feet before grabbing Link and lifting him up, but Link kicked Matt in the gut and placed him between his legs out of nowhere! He lifted Matt onto his shoulders, ran...

...AND NAILED A TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB ON MATT! Matt stumbled about from the impact...AND LINK NAILED HIM WITH ANOTHER STEP-UP ENZIGURI! Matt fell to the ground, and Link picked him up and turned him around and grabbed the head in an Inverted Headlock! He lifted him up...

...

...and Matt floated over once more and landed behind Link! Matt rolled Link in a School Boy...

...

...but didn't pin Link as he transitioned, grabbing the legs, turning Link over...

...

...

...AND LOCKED IN THE DIGIVITALIZER!

"DIGIVITALIZER! MATT'S GOT IT LOCKED IN! LINK HAS NOWHERE TO GO!" Chruch said.

"THE HERO JUST GOT CAUGHT AND HE MAY HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAP! WILL ONE BLUE FINALLY PREVAIL OVER ANOTHER?!" Sarge questioned.

Link clawed at the mat as agony shot through his body, and Matt pulled back on the legs as much as he could! He wanted the win bad, and he knew he had it! He wouldn't let go! Link cried out in agony, but he shook his head and didn't want to tap! Not now! He saw the ropes and that they were close! He slowly crawled over to the ropes with all his strength, Matt holding on the whole time...

...

...MATT SUDDENLY ELEVATES THE SUBMISSION AND PLACES HIS KNEE OVER LINK'S HEAD! Matt has gone Lion Tamer-style with the Digivitalizer! Link's body was now even in more agony than before! And he could no longer move his body from the new position! Link's hand shook in the air violently...

...

...Matt pulled back even more on the legs and body...

...

...

_**...AND LINK HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO TAP OUT!** _

"LINK TAPS! LINK TAPS! MATT WINS! MATT WINS!" Church shouted.

"AND LINK JUST GOT SARGE'D! YES! I FINALLY DID THE ONE-LINER!" Sarge cheered.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"Here is your winner by submission...MATT ISHIDA!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Matt let go of Link and fell to the mat, the adrenaline wearing off and the tiredness fully setting in. The ref knelt down and raised Matt's hand up to signify his victory, the Destined still lying on the mat in exhaustion. After awhile, Matt pushed himself off the mat as hard as he could before he stood up a bit wobbly before staying stable and raising his fist into the air to the love of the crowd.

"What a match...what a damn match! Right here on Monday Night Flame, Matt and Link delivered a classic for the ages!" Church said. "But in the end, Matt forced Link to tap out!"

"I hate to admit...I mean I REALLY hate to admit it...but Matt passed this test. He defeated a certified legend in a great match, and made that legend tap out!" Sarge stated. "That is huge for him!"

"Matt has no doubt proved that he is ready for Final Clash! He is ready for that main event! But Link has nothing to be ashamed of! He took Matt to the limit, and showed the side he said he was going to show!" Church said.

Matt continued to celebrate in the ring until he turned around and came face-to-face with Link who was now standing and was just as exhausted as Matt. The two stared at each other for awhile until the crowd chanted "YOU STILL GOT IT!" to both of them. They looked at the crowd for a bit before looking back at each other...and Link extended a hand to Matt. Matt looked at it...and shook the hand to a great pop from the crowd. Link said "You are ready...now I know for sure. Go win that title, Matt." Link then left the ring and up the ramp, letting Matt have his moment as he continued to celebrate and pointed to the Final Clash sign.

"Link just gave Matt his approval...he passed the test in his eyes, and I am sure in everyone else's eyes as well. He is more than ready for the big stage!" Church said.

"Matt proved himself, that much I can't deny, but I still don't think he can win the big one at Final Clash! Especially when it will be against Mario who WILL retain against all odds at Last Stand!" Sarge stated.

"But Matt said he that this is his resurrection, and that he won't be stopped no matter what! The question is...who will he be facing? That question will answered in six damn days...who will survive the Last Stand?" Church asked.

* * *

_A/N: YES! Finished baby! One of the fastest times I have ever finished a UCA chapter in, especially when one of the matches was as long as it was! I was just really motivated and inspired to work on this chapter! I really was! And I am glad that payed off dividends! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, specifically the segments! I know you all loved my matches, just hope my segments came across well! Still, I am proud of this chapter! And I hope you all loved it!_

_Make sure to leave reviews! Because I love them so much! I truly do! So please leave reviews! But with or without them, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!_


	23. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 7 Part 2

 

  
__**Universal Character Association: Week 7** _ _

* * *

The camera shows the backstage area, where we see Tidus walking down the hallways with his Cruiserweight Title on his shoulder until he caught sight of someone and narrowed his eyes. Sora came onto this screen with a smirk on his face, while Tidus just continued to narrow his eyes.

"Well hey, Tidus. Long time no see, buddy?" Sora chuckled. "How are you doing? You still hangin' and chillin' out like only you can do?" Tidus just remained silent. "Well, listen buddy...I heard the news just now. A Gauntlet Match at Last Stand to determine the No 1. Contender for the Cruiserweight Title at Final Clash? Man...that is some big news! And they say that anyone who is fits the Cruiserweights limits in UCA can enter! That there's no telling who may be in it!"

"...And let me guess, Sora...YOU want to be in it..." Tidus stated.

"Well...maybe.." Sora grinned. "I mean after all, it's been a long time since I held gold around my waist...and I don't want to be left out of Final Clash this year one bit. And I remember the last time I was Cruiserweight Champion...I was on fire, and I couldn't be stopped! So let's just say...I MAY just enter...I may just win...and at Final Clash...I MAY just show you why Kingdom Hearts...is BETTER then Final Fantasy!"

"Okay, listen up Sora! Ever since you won the World Title in 2011, you have really changed! You acted like a big ass jerk back then! A real big one! Now you've admittedly gotten better since then, but you still are not the most pleasant guy to be around Sora! And now you are just going to come up to me and say that you are going to take what I worked my ass off to get and actually put down Final Fantasy? Sora...if I face you at Final Clash, I am going to knock some sense into you once and for all!"

"Who says he's going to face you?!" Toad questioned as he came onto the scene. "If anyone is going to Final Clash, it's ME! I am the only that deserves to be Cruiserweight Champion! That belt is mine and mine only! And trust me when I say that I am going to get back it! And what better place than the biggest clash of them all! I'll beat Sora, and I'll beat anybody that gets in my way in that Gauntlet! I don't care when I enter, the only thing that matters is that I will win, and that Final Clash will be MY moment!"

"Says the little mushroom that got beat by Toad three times in a row?" Sora smirked as he placed his hands behind his head and crossed one leg over the other; Toad gritted his teeth at Sora. "Get real, Toad. You winning would be a waste of perfectly good No. 1 Contendership. It should go to better use...like me when I win."

"Guys, guys...please stop arguing..." Ratchet tried to calm down as he came into the scene. "It's not good for you both...I mean, it's OBVIOUS I am going to win the Gauntlet Match and get a chance at the title I was screwed out of. And that makes all this arguing pointless since you two are going to lose? So please, just end it, and accept the fact that the person heading to Final Clash...is going to be me. And when I do, the Sony Saints will be back in business."

"Oh just shut up, you smart aleck Lombax!" Toad exclaimed. "I beat you before to become Cruiserweight Champion, and I have no problem doing it again! You get in my way, and I will take you down en route to victory!"

"You all are wrong..." Everyone turned to see Robin entering the scene. "The victor of this Gauntlet...will be me."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments...until Toad, Sora, and Ratchet all started laughing at Robin like crazy, which irked the masked Boy Wonder. "Oh God...that is so funny! Seriously! It really is!" Sora laughed. "Dude, no offense, but you have not won a damn match in practically a year here in UCA! That makes your chances of victory practically nonexistent!"

"I am aware of my losing streak...and quite frankly, I am not going to let it go on anymore!" Robin stated determinedly. "This Gauntlet...it's my chance to get out of the damn rut I've been stuck in! Last Stand is where I break the streak, and get back into the thick of things! And what better way to do it then by getting a damn title shot and then becoming Champion?!"

"I think you all are forgetting the Champ here in this equation..." Tidus stated as he finally redirected the attention to him. "Listen up...I am cool with this Gauntlet because hey, it gives me an opponent at Final Clash! It gives me the chance to wrestle on the grand stage, and I see you all want my title bad! But know this...it doesn't matter.,.." He faced Sora. "..,if you are a Keyblade Wielder who's changed and is now a partial ass..." He turned to Toad. "...if you are a Mushroom lackey I've beaten too many times..." He turned to Ratchet. "...if you are multi-time champion that looks too much like a cat..." He turned to Robin. "...or if you are a sidekick that can't win a match no matter what. If you win that Gauntlet, know this...I am not going to let go of this title without a damn fight. And after Final Clash, this title will still be with me...while my opponent will have had his head Blitz Kicked to the damn moon! ...Good luck, Sunday."

Tidus then left the scene with the title over the shoulder, leaving the four to look at his retreating figure before turning to each other, staring each other down as they each proclaimed they were going to win.

* * *

"The Cruiserweight Division is really heating up here people...several guys have already thrown their names out there for the Cruiserweight Gauntlet!" Church said.

"Sora, Ratchet, Robin, and Toad...and that's not even all seven of the possible participants! But I know this...Tidus is SCREWED come Final Clash!" Sarge stated.

"Hey, don't make such assumptions Sarge. We still need to find out who will face Tidus at Final Clash! It's going to be a big match for sure at Last Stand!" Curch said. "And only one man can stand tall with that title shot!"

**("Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs., "Thievius Racoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"And here is our first of two matches between the Chamber participants!" Church said. "Sly qualified last week by beating both Gordon Freeman and Senji Kiyomasa in a Triple Threat! And now he's got a chance to be World Champion!"

"Some people have called Sly a dark horse, but that damn sneaky thief will steal wins left and right if he has to!" Sarge stated. "I hope he gets murdered in that Chamber! He's always the guy that gets hurts the most! Just like he did last week!"

"Sly no doubt wants to get payback for what the Mushroom Kingdom did to him! But for now, it's all about momentum here!" Church stated. "Get a win, you get momentum heading into Last Stand! And Sly's opponent won't make it easy!"

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Coco came out and followed her brother as he ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers.

"And his opponent, accompanied by his sister Coco Bandicoot, from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"Crash is the hottest wrestler in UCA today! What he has done in the past few months has been astonishing!" Church stated. "And at Last Stand, he has a chance to make 16 years of work in UCA finally pay off as he looks to win his first UCA World Title!"

"But right now, Crash is going to face an old rival in Sly! This isn't the first time they faced each other!" Sarge said. "Crash and Sly had a very heated rivalry in the summer of 2010 over the World Title, so these two know each other well!"

"And in a sense, they are fighting again over the World Title right now, but it's for momentum heading into the match for the World Title." Church said. "Who will come out on top?"

Crash and Sly stood on opposite sides of the ring as the ref checked on them, before ringing the bell. Crash and Sly met in the ring, and Crash went to grab Sly, but Sly slid behind Crash and took him down with a Waistlock Takedown. Sly backed off and Crash stood up, locking up with Sly once more. Sly suddenly took down Crash with a Drop Toe Hold and quickly locked in a Headlock. Crash stood up with Sly still holding on, and swept the leg from under Sly, faceplanting him on the mat. Crash bounced off the ropes to Sly, but Sly shot up and caught him with a Snapmare, following it up with a Dropkick to the back of the head. Sly smirked as he picked up Crash, and quickly nailed a Vertical Suplex. Sly then nailed a Twisting Leg Drop on the bandicoot before picking him up and nailing a few forearms before whipping him into the ropes. Sly tried for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it, and caught Sly with a Dropkick when he turned around. Crash took the opportunity to lock in a Armbar. Sly gritted his teeth as Crash applied pressure before slowly standing up as Crash held on. Sly suddenly front flipped out of the hold, threw Crash into the ropes, and caught him with a Back Elbow on the rebound. He picked up Crash and whipped him into the corner hard, and Crash stumbled out of it. Sly bounced off the ropes as Crash stumbled and tried for a Running Bulldog, but Crash pushed him away in time. Sly turned around, and got nailed with a Spinning Heel Kick.

"Spinning Heel Kick straight to the jaw! Crash was reeling for a bit at the beginning, but now he's back in the game!" Church said.

"Gah...don't know who to root...Crash is stupid...Sly is a no good Saint...why must you give me impossible choices like this, God?!" Sarge questioned.

Crash picked up Sly and whipped him into the corner before running at him and nailing a Stinger Splash on him before hitting a Dropkick on him in the corner! Sly dropped to a seated position in the corner, and Crash backed up into the adjacent corner before running full speed, and nailing a Cannonball Senton on Sly! Crash pulled Sly out of the corner for a pin! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Crash picked up Sly and nailed a Sit-Out Facebuster on him, but held onto the head and picked up Sly, quickly nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker! Crash then leaped towards the ropes and went for a Springboard Moonsault, but Sly rolled out of the way. Crash landed on his feet and ran at Sly, but Sly Drop Toe Holds Crash into the middle ropes. Sly then leaps over the ropes to the floor, and nails an Open-Handed Slap to Crash! Crash staggers off the ropes in a daze and Sly slides back in, and snaps off a Hurricarana into a pin! 1...2...Crash kicks out!

"Nice hurricarana by Sly! Many people forget that Sly can fly with the best of them!" Church stated.

"Dammit...who do I want to win more...I don't know...can we have them both lose...please?" Sarge asked.

Sly picked up Crash and locked in a Wrist Lock, before going over to the corner and ropes, leaping onto them, and bounced off, nailing a Springboard Arm Drag on Crash! Crash rolled across the ring before getting on his knees, and Sly suddenly nailed a Running Pushing Stomp on the back of Crash's head to the mat! Sly rolls Crash over and covers! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Sly locks in a Headlock and locks it on tight! Crash grits his teeth as Coco tries to pump up her brother, and the bandicoot slowly stands to his feet with Sly in tow. Crash grabs him and tries for a Back Suplex, but Sly lands behind him. Crash turns around...

...and ducks an Enziguri from Sly! Sly quickly stands back up, but Crash grabs him and nails a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Crash picks up Sly and whipped him into the corner before running at him and going for a Stinger Splash, but Sly moved out of the way! Crash stumbled out of the corner, and Sly grabbed his head from behind. He tried for the Honor Among Thieves...

...but Crash spun out of it and ducked a clothesline from Sly! Crash quickly grabbed the head and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam! Crash picks up Sly...

...and quickly nails an Inverted DDT! Crash covers!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out!

"Crash finally manages to get back into this thing! Sly's getting rocked right now!" Church said.

"I would so be enjoying this beating Sly is getting if it weren't Crash delivering it..." Sarge muttered.

Crash picked up Sly and placed him between his legs, and tried to lift him up, but Sly suddenly Back Body Dropped Crash...

...and Crash landed on his feet behind Sly! Crash ran the ropes and bounced off them as Sly turned around, and got hit with a Leg Lariat from Crash! Sly rolled to the ropes and slowly got up, but Crash Dropkicked him through the ropes and to the outside! Coco cheered for her brother as Crash stood up and gained his signature grin as Sly slowly stood up outside. Crash ran and bounced off the ropes, and flipped over the ropes...

...AND SLY AVOIDED THE OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SOMERSAULT SENTON! CRASH HIT THE FLOOR HARD!

"Oh damn! Crash just went SPLAT against the damn floor! That's one instant where risk did NOT pay off!" Church stated.

"But guess what...? He won't learn from this, and why...because he's STUPID!" Sarge exclaimed.

Coco gasped in shock as Crash writhed in pain on the floor before being picked up by Sly and thrown back into the ring. Sly slid back into the ring and picked up Crash, and nailed a Gutbuster on the bandicoot. Sly then climbed the turnbuckle nearest to Crash with his back turned and stood tall on it with a grin on his face...

...BEFORE CONNECTING WITH A MOONSAULT!

"Moonsault! Sly connects big time with it!" Church said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...Why can't someone like Mario be in this match?" Sarge said disinterested.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

Sly stood up and nailed a Leg Drop across the throat before picking up Crash and nailing a Snap Suplex on him. Sly then got on the apron, grabbed the ropes, and nailed a Slingshot Corkscrew Splash on the bandicoot! Sly covers! 1...2...

...Crash kicks out! Sly picked up Crash and nailed a Capo Kick that stunned the crazy bandicoot! Sly then leaped at the ropes and bounced off them...

...and Crash ducks the Ninja Spire Kick! Sly landed on his feet, and turned around, and Crash went for a kick! Sly caught the kick in time, but Crash suddenly nailed a Mule Kick on him! Sly fell to the mat and tried to get to his feet, but Crash caught him with a Single-Leg Dropkick! Crash picked up Sly and placed him between his legs...

...and Sly suddenly lifted Crash up in Alabama Slam position! He tried to pull it off, but Crash struggled in his grip...and suddenly used his weight to land back on his feet with Sly between his legs, lifted him up...

...AND NAILED AN ALLEY-OOP FACEBUSTER!

"Damn, did you see the velocity on that Alley-Oop Facebuster?! I think Sly may have lost a few teeth there!" Church said.

"If that happened, then there's at least ONE good thing that comes out of this match!" Sarge stated.

Coco cheered as Crash turned Sly over for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Sly kicks out!

"But it's not enough to keep the Cooper thief down!" Church stated.

Crash picked up Sly and hooked him up for the Aftershock, but Sly elbowed Crash in the side of the head several times and caused him to let go. Sly tried for a Backstabber on Crash, but Crash held onto the ropes and Sly rolled onto his feet. Crash tried for a clothesline, but Sly ducked and grabbed Crash's head in an Inverted Headlock...

...

...Crash threw Sly off of him before he could do the Honor Among Thieves! Sly rolled onto his feet as Crash got up and ran at him, and nailed a Cross Body Block on Sly! Crash then went to the corner and waited as Sly got back up before climbing the turnbuckle, and flipping and twisting off it...

...SLY MOVED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE CRASH AND BURN! Crash hit the mat hard as Sly recovered in the corner. Crash managed to get to his feet after a few moments, but Sly leaped at and bounced off the ropes...

...

...AND NAILED THE NINJA SPIRE KICK!

"NINJA SPIRE KICK! Second time's the charm for the little thief!" Church said.

"Eh, I've seen better kicks than that from superior Reds." Sarge shrugged.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"But somehow Crash kicks out again! That bandicoot is tough!" Church stated.

Sly looked shocked at the kickout but wasn't going to let it deter him. Sly stood up and got on the apron, climbing the corner to the top. He waited for Crash to get up to his feet, and dived off...

...AND GOT CAUGHT BY CRASH! CRASH HITS THE AFTERSHOCK!

"Aftershock out of nowhere! Sly got caught and he paid the price!" Church stated.

"Did that crazy bandicoot really pull it off?!" Sarge questioned.

Crash covered Sly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sly kicked out at 2.9!

"Nope! Didn't think a bandicoot of all people could win!" Sarge stated.

Crash picked up Sly and placed him in a Front Headlock, throwing his hand out before spinning...

...

...Sly pushed Crash into the rope avoiding the Wumpa Twist! Crash bounced off the ropes, and into a Flapjack from Sly! Crash rolled onto his back and Sly bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton on the bandicoot! Sly then picked up Crash and placed him between his legs...

...Crash suddenly pulled Sly's legs from under him and nailed a Double Leg Drop across the torso between the leg! Sly sat up in pain and Crash rolled onto his feet and nailed a Dropkick to the face! Sly was down as Crash stood up and pointed to the corner.

"Oh boy, I think we know what's coming, people! It may be time for a Crash Landing!" Church said.

Crash got on the apron and quickly climbed the corner as fast as he could! He stood tall on the turnbuckle, shouted "WHOA!", flipped off...

...AND SLY ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE CRASH LANDING!

"Oh it was a Crash Landing alright...for Crash anyway!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash writhed in pain on the mat before pushing himself off the mat as he stumbled about...

...AND SLY NAILED A BACKSTABBER ON HIM!

"BACKSTABBER! Sly just destroyed the back of Crash there!" Church said.

"And well I have no choice but to say, Crash..." Sarge began.

Sly pinned Crash!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Crash kicks out at 2.9!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Why can't that bandicoot do the SMART thing and stay down?! Though Sly winning isn't much better..." Sarge stated.

Sly sat up in shock at the kick out, wondering what it was going to take to put down the bandicoot. Sly thought for a bit, but then a lightbulb rang in Sly's head. He stood up and went over to a corner, and began untying the turnbuckle cover.

"Hey! Sly is untying the cover to that turnbuckle! What's this about?!" Church asked. "That thief is up to something!"

The ref however saw this and pulled Sly away from the turnbuckle, reprimanding for his actions before tying up the turnbuckle cover once more! However, as the ref did this, Sly grabbed his cane that was at ringside and held it tightly in his hands as Crash got up...

...and nailed the ref in the butt with it! The ref held his backside as Sly suddenly handed the now up-and-about Crash the cane and backed away just as the ref turned around!

"That damn Saint! He just gave the damn bandicoot the Smokin' Gun! The bandicoot was given a weapon he didn't even use!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref put two and two together from what he saw, and Crash looked down at the cane in his hand, and then the ref! Crash himself came to realize what happened and shook his head in denial as the ref accused him! Coco at ringside tried to tell the ref that her brother didn't do it...

...WHEN SLY SUDDENLY ROLLED CRASH UP IN A SCHOOL BOY!

"Roll-up! Roll-up by Sly!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Crash kicks out just before three, grabs the legs of Sly and executes a Jacknife Pin!

"What the...Jacknife Pin by the bandicoot?!" Sarge questioned.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"He got him! He got him!" Church exclaimed.

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

"Here is your winner, Crash Bandicoot!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Crash let go of Sly and quickly rolled out of the ring. The thief sat up in shock, wondering what the hell just happened, and Crash backed up the ramp as his sister came up to him and hugged him. The ref came up to him on the ramp and held his hand as a sign of victory as Crash shouted "PANCAKES!" in victory!

"Crash somehow pulled it off! Sly nearly stole the victory with his use of the metaphorical "Smokin' Gun" but it backfired big time!" Church said.

"I honestly thought that the bandicoot was done for once Sly pulled off his plan, but somehow Crash survived! What is with this bandicoot lately?!" Sarge questioned.

"I think this bandicoot must be either extremely lucky, or just on the roll of a lifetime that he is managing to pull off!" Church stated.

Crash backed up onto the ramp as his sister stood beside him, and he celebrated and played to the crowd as they chanted "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" before pointing to the Final Clash sign and then motioning that the World Title was coming to him. Sly just continued to sit in the ring as he grabbed his cane and placed it on his shoulder, grinning as he said "You got me" with a laugh.

"Even Sly himself admits that Crash got him there! Crash got the roll-up out of nowhere when Sly nearly stole the win, but this won't deter Sly one bit knowing him! He'll still do all he can to steal the World Title!" Church said.

"But tonight, Crash gets the momentum! He's been on fire for weeks! Don't tell me HE'S going to win the World Title at Last Stand?!" Sarge questioned.

"He just may, because with Crash's mindset, no one may feel more comfortable in the Chamber than him! Crash may just get to live his dream in six days!" Church stated.

* * *

The camera goes over to the backstage area, and we see Chaos leaning against the wall in the hallways with his arms crossed and eyes closed. A stoic expression was on his face as he stayed as still as a statue until Jason Krueger walked onto the screen with the IC Title in hand. Chaos opened his eyes and looked at the IC Champ, the two staring at each other until Jason spoke.

"So...six days until we team with each other...six days until we finally put those degenerate hedgehogs in their place..." Jason stated.

"Yes...six days until their destruction takes places." Chaos nodded. "Like I said before, this is not the situation I want to be a part of. I don't do teams, but on this one occasion, I will put that aside so we can destroy those we hate most. And admittedly...we do make a good team." Chaos chuckled evilly as Jason grinned.

"Even I must admit that, Chaos. What we did to those hedgehogs last week was pure brilliance. And they deserved every bit of pain we inflicted on them. Both Shadow...and ESPECIALLY Hope! D-Hedgeration X...feh, nothing more than a washed-up team that wasn't even funny their first time around. Holding Tag Team Titles for over a year...that time has passed. They will team...but they will not be who they once were. Their time is up at Last Stand."

"Indeed. Our domination over them only shows how futile their struggle it is. Even if they were to get back into degeneracy, it won't matter. We'll squash them like bugs, and prove why they cannot stand up to us. I am not going to let those two damn hedgehogs get the better of me." Chaos stated before going silent for a bit. "...Remember, this truce of ours is over after Last Stand. We go our seperate ways, and if we meet up again, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Same here, Chaos. You get in my way after Last Stand, I'll break your neck." Jason threatened. "But until then...we got a pair of degenerate hedgehogs to take care of...and heh, I am going to have oodles of fun breaking their necks. I'll see you at Last Stand, Chaos..."

Jason then left the hedgehog and made a turn at a corner...

...AND GOT A STEEL CHAIR STRAIGHT TO THE SKULL! Jason fell down as Chaos got off the wall in shock...AND GOT A STEEL CHAIR SHOT FROM BEHIND! Chaos fell down to the ground as Shadow came onto the screen and began slamming the chair across Chaos' back viciously. Hope meanwhile came up to Jason and waited as he got up to his knees before tossing him the chair AND NAILING A CHAIR-ASSISTED DOSE OF LIGHT! Hope picked up Jason and set, lifted, and hooked him up and HIT THE HEAVEN"S JUDGMENT (Styles Clash)! And Shadow picked up Chaos and nailed a Chaos Nightmare on him as Hope dragged Jason over to Chaos and the two stood tall over them.

"Last week...you got the jump...you beat the ever-living crap out of us...we won't deny, you got us there. We got a beatdown that we were lucky to get up from." Shadow stated. "But...the funny thing is...we...are happy that you did that. Because...it awoken something us. Flipped a switch...it made us realize who the hell we are when we are together. It made us remember...just who we are as a team."

"It made us realize...that together...WE ARE D-HEDGERATION X! The tag team that made degeneration popular again! The team that dominated the Tag Team Division! The team that didn't care who you were, for if you pissed us off, we did whatever the hell we wanted to you! What you two did...helped us find the degenerate side in us again! And for helping us...you two DESERVE some presents given to you! This was present number one! And we got some more for you!"

Shadow and Hope then walked off screen for a bit...before coming back dragging a buffet table with them! "Your next gift...an all-expense buffet!" Shadow smirked before he and Hope tipped the table over, dumping all the food onto the downed evil destroyers.

"Next up..." Hope said as he went off-screen and came back with a bucket. "Some good ol' green slime! They really bring out the color in your eyes!" Hope then dumped the slime all over the two then looked at the camera. "We would like to thank the original D-Generation X for lending us good ol' DX slime! If ain't DX-made, it ain't slime-worthy!"

Shadow then brought in a few CDs in his hand. "And here are some CDs of your favorite musicians!" Shadow then began tossing the CDs onto them while listing them. "Justin Bieber...Rebecca Black...One Direction...Jonas Brothers...Miley Cyrus...all of those disgraces to music and more! We hope you have a lovely time listening to that music you two for some reason find wonderful even though everyone knows they are crap!"

Hope then walked off screen once more and came back with another bucket. "And for your final present...FEATHERS!" Hope then dumped the feathers onto the two, while Shadow gave a confused look.

"Feathers...? Why?" Shadow asked.

"...I don't know. Just felt like it." Hope shrugged.

Shadow just shrugged as they stood over the two that were now covered in so much stuff, and then turned to the camera with smirks on their faces. "Ladies and gentlemen...what you saw was just a taste...at Last Stand, you will get the full reunion of the baddest pair of hedgehogs to ever roam these plains D-Hedgeration-X! It may be for one night only, unfortunately...but in six days...we bring degeneration back up in this house, and we show why we are the best to good ol' Jason and Chaos!"

Hope pulled out a pair of spray paint cans and handed one to Shadow. The two then shook them up before they both sprayed the D-Hedge X logo onto the camera lens. "And if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya...!" Hope said.

"SUCK IT!" The crowd shouted as Hope and Shadow chuckled before leaving the scene, all the while Chaos and Jason stirred...looks of rage and evil crossing their faces.

"Those...two...are...dead..." Chaos growled in a low, dangerous tone.

"It's official...their necks...are broken..." Jason muttered as an insane look flashed across him before the cameras went ringside.

* * *

"Their baaaaaaacccccccckkkk...! Hope and Shadow are once again the degenerates that wreaked from 2009 to 2012, and they will be at full degeneracy in six days!" Church said.

"No! No! No! Not them! I hate that damn D-Hedgeration X! They are menaces! They once replaced all the ammo in my precious shotgun with cheese! Took me weeks to clean it all out, and it gave Grif something to eat when I fired it at him!" Sarge stated.

"They are degenerates, but they are also one hell of a tag team! One of the best UCA has ever seen! Jason and Chaos better be able to team with each other in the best way possible if they hope to take on the degenerate duo!" Church said.

"Well they won't just be able to take them on, they'll defeat them! They are the Unholy Destroyers for a reason! And at Last Stand, they'll end those degenerate hedgehogs once and for all! Why? Because those hogs are DIRTBAGS!" Sarge exclaimed.

The bell rang a few times before the ring announcer spoke. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the UCA World Tag Team Championship!"

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

Grey and brown pyro went off on the stage, and the crowd booed loudly as Tom and Jerry came out onto the stage, raising their hands and forming the V sign with their fingers. After a bit of posing and whatnot, the cat and mouse gave each other high-fives before throwing their hands out to pyro from the stage. The two made their way down the stage and slid into the ring and climbed up opposite turnbuckles, raising their hands up and forming the "V" sign with them shouting "Time for Non-Stop Violence!"

"Introducing the challengers first, from New York City, weighing in at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Team 2D!"

"The second of two Tag Team Titles matches over the past few weeks is about to happen here and now!" Church said. "And Tom and Jerry look to become SEVENTEEN-time Tag Team Champions tonight to make up for losing their Duos Title at UWE Barely Legal!"

"And they deserve those titles after what they did to the Elrics last week!" Sarge stated. "They made sure they didn't win titles they didn't deserve, and now they will take the titles for themselves in superior fashion!"

"Well after knowing how Tails and Knuckles feel about this whole deal, Team 2D winning won't be as easy as they think it will be!" Church said.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Tails and Knuckles came out onto the stage, title belts around their waists as they played to the crowd before standing side by side on the stage. Nodding to each other, Tails threw his arms out as Knuckles pumped his fist in the air, red and yellow pyro going off beside them. The two made their ways down the ring as they kept their focus on Team 2D. The two slid into the ring and climbed opposite turnbuckles, unhooking their belts and raising them into the air for the fans to see.

"And their opponents, from Westside Island and Angel Island respectively, representing the Sonic Heroes, weighing in at a combined weight of 442 lbs, they are the reigning, defending UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Last week, Tails and Knuckles retained their Tag Team Titles against the Elrics, but it was not in the way they wanted to!" Church said. "Team 2D got involved, and made sure the Elrics lost, and the Sonic Heroes aren't too happy with that!"

"Tch, those two animals should be GRATEFUL that Team 2D saved their asses!" Sarge proclaimed. "After all, it allowed them to enjoy at least one more week as champs before losing to the superior team!"

"Well, knowing how Tails and Knuckles feel, they aren't going to let Team 2D get the titles from them after the stunt they pulled!" Church said. "The Sonic Heroes...well, they may just take Team 2D to the woodshed if they ain't careful!"

Tails and Knuckles glared at Tom and Jerry, who just smirked cockily at them before handing their belts to the ref. The ref raised the titles for all to see before handing them to ringside. It was decided that Knuckles and Jerry would start things off and the ref rang the bell. Jerry and Knuckles engaged in a lock-up, which quickly ended with Knuckles pushing Jerry into the corner with his superior strength. Knuckles then executed several Shoulder Rams to the gut of Jerry in the corner, followed up by several forearm shots to the skull. Knuckles then whipped Jerry into the adjacent corner and ran at him, but Jerry caught him with an elbow to the face. Jerry then walked out of the corner and grabbed him, but Knuckles caught him with a HARD right to the face! Jerry was stunned, and Knuckles lifted him up for a Sidewalk Slam. Jerry suddenly wrapped his legs around Knuckles' head from his position though and hit a Headscissors Takedown on him. Knuckles scrambled to his feet, and Jerry caught him with a Jumping Knee to the face. Knuckles was sent into the ropes, and bounced off them into a Hip Toss from Jerry. Jerry picked up Knuckles and nailed a Suplex before climbing up a corner. He waited on top as Knuckles got back to his feet, and dived off, but Knuckles sidestepped the Missile Dropkick. Jerry crashed on the mat hard, and Knuckles grabbed him, hooked the arms, and nailed a Double Underhook Suplex.

"Jerry pays for high-flying that time with a nice Double Underhook Suplex! The mouse is finding out it ain't going to be as easy as they thought!" Church said.

"Oh please, Team 2D is just letting them get an early advantage for kicks! They are Team 2-Dimensional! And as such they are 2 dimensions better than the animals! It's fact!" Sarge stated.

"...Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?" Church asked in disbelief.

Knuckles picked up Jerry and took him down with a Body Slam before tagging in Tails. The fox came in and Knuckles grabbed him from behind, lifted him up, and they Knuckles dropped him while also dropped his own leg on Jerry, nailing Stereo Leg Drops across his body. Tails covered Jerry! 1...2...Jerry kicks out. Tails picked up Jerry and nailed several Kawada Kicks to the skull before whipping him into the ropes. Tails went for a Back Body Drop, but Jerry caught him with a Facebuster instead. Tails stumbled to his feet, and Jerry went for a clothesline, but Tails ducked it and caught him with a Neckbreaker Slam. Tails dropped a lege across the throat of Jerry before wrapping his legs around his head in a Headscissors. He tightened his legs around the mouse's head, but Tom suddenly came in and kicked Jerry in the head, forcing him to let go of the hold. The crowd booed as Tails got up angrily and Tom just smirked as he was ushered back on the apron. Tails frowned at Tom before turning back to Jerry, but the mouse suddenly caught him with a Jawbreaker. Jerry then lifted him onto his shoulders and nailed a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker.

"The tomcat just helped give Jerry an opening! And you know when those two get an opening, they take full advantage!" Church said.

"Of course they will, because that's what they do! That's what they do...Red-style." Sarge said as Church facepalmed.

Jerry covered Tails. 1...2...Tails kicks out! Jerry stood up and tagged in Tom and the two picked up Tails. They whipped him into the ropes before catching him with a Double Hip Toss and running adjacent ropes and nailing a Rolling Leg Drop/Rolling Senton combo on him. Tom covered Tails! 1...2...Tails kick out! Tom grabbed Tails in a headlock, and wrenched on the head. Tails gritted his teeth, but slowly stood up with Tom still holding on. He elbowed Tom in the gut over and over until he let go and Tails caught him with a Knife Edge Chop! Tails then ran at the ropes towards Tom...

...and Tom popped him up and caught him with a Samon Drop! Tails rolled over to the apron in pain, and Tom wasted no time and proceeded to nail a Baseball Slide that sent Tails out of the ring! Tom tried to get out to follow, but the ref kept him from following. Tails tried to get up to his feet, but with the ref's back turned, Jerry leaped off the apron and nailed a Diving Clothesline!

"Oh dammit, those two took advantage of the ref not looking! Jerry damn near took Tails' head off!" Church said.

"Hey, it's Team 2D! They have a right to get away with stuff like that automatically!" Sarge stated.

Jerry immediately went back to his apron and acted as if nothing happened, and Knuckles was incensed and told the ref what just happened, though he didn't listen. Tom managed to get past the ref and got out of the ring, picking up and throwing Tails back into the ring. Tails staggered up to his feet as Tom slid back in, and caught Tails with a Big Boot! Tom picked up Tails and placed him in the corner and lifted him up to the top. Tom tried to climb up there with him, but Tails suddenly began to kick Tom in the chest repeatedly, and kicked him away from the corner. Pissed, Tom went after Tails, but the fox wrapped his legs around Tom's head, pushed himself off the turnbuckle...

...and nailed a Hurricarana on the cat, sending him across the ring! Tom stumbled up to his feet as Tails managed to get up, ran, and nailed a Busaki Knee across the jaw of Tom!

"Oh damn! Did you see that knee?! I think Tom may be crapping out some teeth tonight!" Church said.

"Okay, did Tails suddenly go to Japan and get lessons from KENTA?! I demand to know why he could do that! I DEMAND IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails covered Tom!

1...

2...

Tom kicked out!

"But that vicious knee only manages to get a two for Tails!" Church said.

Tails crawled over to Knuckles and tagged him in, and the echidna got into the ring and waited as Tom got back up before giving him one hell of a Lariat! Knuckles dropped down fist after fist before picking him up and nailing a Russian Leg Sweep! Knuckles covered Tom! 1...2...Tom kicks out! Knuckles picked up Tom, and set him up for a Dragon Suplex, but Tom stomped on Knuckles' foot, forcing him to let go! Tom turned around, grabbed Knuckles...

...and nailed an Uranage! Tom stood up and stomped the hell out of Knuckles, raising his hands and fingers in the "V" sign, shouting "NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" The crowd booed as Tom picked up Knuckles and tried to lift him up for a suplex, but Knuckles remained rooted to the ground and instead Suplexed Tom. Knuckles picked up Tom, whipped him into the ropes...

...and caught him on the rebound with a Spinebuster!

"What a Spinebuster! Knuckles is deceptively strong for someone of his size! He can be a Powerhouse when he wants to be!" Church said.

Knuckles covered Tom!

1...

2...

Tom kicks out!

"But guess what? That power can't topple the AWESOMENESS of Team 2D!" Sarge exclaimed.

Knuckles picked up Tom and placed him between his legs, trying to lift him up for the Deep Impact. Tom, however, suddenly lifts him up by the leg and Flapjacks him across the ropes. Knuckles fell down to the mat as Tom rolled over to his corner and tagged in Jerry. Jerry climbed up the corner and waited as Knuckles got back to his feet, dived off...

...and nailed him with a Missile Dropkick! Jerry covered Knuckles off the move! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Jerry picked up Knuckles and nailed a vicious knee to the skull that sent Knuckles into a daze before the mouse bounced off the ropes to him...

...

...and into a Scoop Powerslam from him! Knuckles stood up and held his head before waiting for Jerry to get up to his feet, and grabbed him from behind, going for a German...but Jerry backflipped out of it and landed on his feet. Knuckles got back up, but Jerry pushed him towards the ropes...

...where Tom pulled the ropes down and Knuckles was sent flying over them and to the ground below! Tails tried to help his partner, but the ref insisted that he stay in his corner. Tom smirked as Jerry bounced off the ropes to Knuckles as he stood up...

...

...and nailed an Elbow Suicida!

"Again thanks to Tom, Jerry gets an opening! And that Elbow Suicida found its mark fully!" Church said.

"Hah, this is so great! Seeing Team 2D just work like this is such a pleasure for a great Red like me!" Sarge stated.

Jerry stood up and smirked cockily as the crowd booed before he picked up Knuckles and whipped him hard into the steel steps! Knuckles was laid out as Jerry picked him up and threw him back into the ring. Jerry slid back in, picked up Knuckles, and planted him with an Inverted DDT! Jerry makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Knuckles kicks out!

Jerry makes another tag to Tom and the two picked up Knuckles, with Tom wrapping his arms around his waist. Jerry backed up...

...

...AND NAILED SUPERKICK ON KNUCKLES WITH TOM IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX!

"Superkick and German Suplex on combo! They may be complete jackasses, but got to admit, their teamwork is up there with the best!" Church said.

"And watch as this fully ends the match right here and now!" Sarge stated.

Tom has the German bridged!

1...

...

2...

...

Knuckles kicks out!

"And as usual Sarge, you are wrong." Church deadpanned.

"Shut up, you dirty Blue." Sarge also deadpanned.

Tom picked up Knuckles and lifted him into an Argentine Rack for the Feline Frenzy, but Knuckles suddenly began to elbow Tom in the head and landed behind him. Tom turned around...

...

...and ran right into a Spear from Knuckles! Knuckles panted a bit before picking up Tom and placing him once again between his legs. He tried to lift him up, but Tom pulled out his legs from under him, and proceeded to launch him into the corner face-first! Knuckles staggered out of it as Tom grabbed him, placed him between his legs, lifted him up...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH A FALLING POWERBOMB!

"And Knuckles for once gets a Powerbomb dealt to HIM! Things aren't looking good for the Champs!" Church said.

"And Knuckles..." Sarge began.

Tom pinned Knuckles!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Knuckles kicks out!

"You Just Got...Okay, who told Knuckles it was okay to kick out of that?!" Sarge asked.

Tom looked frustrated at the kick out before he picked up Knuckles and tried for a Cutter, but Knuckles pushed him into the ropes. Tom bounced off them, and ducked a clothesline, catching Knuckles with a Neckbreaker Slam! Tom stood up and waited as Knuckles slowly got up to his feet, before grabbing him in a Full Nelson, lifting him...

...

...and Knuckles landed on his feet and threw Tom off of him! Tom rolled onto his feet and ran at Knuckles...but Knuckles got behind him AND NAILED WICKED RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX!

"Oh shit! Did you see that damn German?! Tom was folded up like a freakin' accordion!" Church said.

"Oh no, not good! This was NOT part of the plan, people! Not part of the plan!" Sarge stated.

Tom held his head and neck in pain as Knuckles laid on the mat, and Tails tried to hype up the crowd as he begged for a tag. The crowd willed Knuckles on as he turned over on his stomach and crawled towards his corner as Tails held out his hand. Tom slowly stood up to his feet as this happened, trying to gain his bearings. Knuckles inched closer and closer...

...

...Tom turned around...

...

...AND KNUCKLES MADE THE HOT TAG! The crowd exploded as Tails leaped onto the ropes and nailed a Springboard Spinning Wheel Kick on Tom! Tom stumbled to his feet, and Tails quickly caught him with a Jumping Calf Kick! Tom got up and threw a clothesline, but Tails ducked it and hit a Sitout Rear Mat Slam! Tails rolled onto his feet and waited as Tom got back up to his feet...

...

...AND NAILED THE SECOND BUSAKI KNEE OF THE MATCH!

"Knee to the jaw again! And this time I don't think Tom has enough to kick out!" Church said.

"Oh no no no no no no no no NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tom manages to get his foot on the bottom rope!

"YES! Thank you Tom for being smart unlike the anthros!" Sarge stated.

"But Tom and Jerry are also technically anthros..." Church said.

"SHUT UP!" Sarge fired back.

Tails looked disappointed at this development but quickly composes himself. He stands up and waits as Tom gets to his feet before leaping onto the ropes and going for the Flying Chuck...

...

...and Tom ducks it! Tails manages to land on his feet, but Tom quickly grabs him from behind...AND NAILS A FULL NELSON BOMB! Tom holds on though and stands up with Tails as he is in pain...AND NAILS A DRAGON SUPLEX! Tails shoots up to his knees, dazed from the move...

...

...

...before Tom grabbed him and nailed a Double Arm DDT!

"Triple the pain for Tails! The fox's momentum just got stopped just like when Tex stops Tucker's advances dead in it's tracks!" Church said.

"And Tails, you little fox..." Sarge began.

Tom hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tails kicks out at 2.9!

"You Just Got...Why...? Just why God?" Sarge questioned.

"Tails keeping this thing alive! He'll be damned if he loses the titles to these violent bastards!" Church said.

Tom growled in frustration before picking up Tails and lifting him up for the Feline Frenzy. He ran for it...

...

...

...and Tails slipped off his shoulders and landed behind Tom! The cat turned around, and Tails grabbed him...

...

...

...AND TAILS NAILED THE TWIN TAILED ASSAULT!

"Twin Tailed Assault out of nowhere! Tom just got planted for his damn troubles!" Church said.

"Oh crap! This can't end like this, right?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails hooks both legs from his position!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tom kicks out at 2.9!

"Yes, the great cat kicks out! I KNEW he would do that! No doubt about it!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You lying idiot." Church deadpanned.

Tom tried to get back up, but Tails only Dropkicked him in the head to send him back down to the mat. He set up Tom on the mat before getting on the apron and climbing the nearby corner. He stood on top, measuring Tom, holding his arms out in a pose...

...

...but Jerry ran across the apron towards Tails to stop him! Tails saw him coming and gave him a BRUTAL kick across the skull from his position as he neared, sending Jerry off the apron! Tails frowned before turning back to Tom...

...

...who shot up and pushed Tails' legs from under him! Tails got crotched on the top turnbuckle, his face contorted in pain from it. Tom shook his head before climbing up the turnbuckle to meet Tails. He nailed a few rights to the skull of the fox before placing his arms over his head, and set him up for a Superplex...

...

...Knuckles suddenly ran in and placed his head between Tom's legs! He backed up with Tom on his shoulders in an Electric Chair, the cat being stunned! Tom tried to get out of it by nailing rights to the echidna's skulls, but Knuckles fought through the pain and kept him on his shoulders! As Tom did this, Tials recuperated, and managed to stand on the turnbuckle. He sized up Tom, dived off as the cat looked up...

...

...

...AND TAILS AND KNUCKLES HIT A DIVING CROSSBODY/ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP COMBO!

"OH SHIT! Tom just got dropped in the absolute worst way with a Legion of Doom inspired by double team!" Church stated.

"OH CRAP! Tom can't kick out of that! Damn you, you Sonic Heroes!" Sarge cursed.

Tails hooked the leg as he was on top of Tom!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

JERRY RAN IN AND KICKED TAILS IN THE SKULL!

"What the...OH THANK YOU JERRY! I knew you were my hero for a reason!" Sarge cheered.

"I thought Mario was your hero, Sarge..." Church raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Bah, you could never understand Reds anyway!" Sarge waved off.

Tails rolled off Tom, completely knocked for a loop as Knuckles ran at Jerry and threw a clothesline, but Jerry ducked it. Knuckles turned around, and got a Jumping Knee to the jaw as a result. Knuckles fell to the mat as Jerry quickly climbed up a turnbuckle, and stood on top as Knuckles got up, and went for a Diving Hurricarana...

...

...Knuckles held on though! And with his strength, lifted him back straight up on his shoulder for the Deep Impact...

...

...but Jerry rolled through it and rolled up Knuckles in a Sunset Flip! Knuckles himself rolled out of it and Jerry flipped over onto his feet! The two ran at each other, and Jerry quickly got behind the echidna, grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...

...AND HITS THE SAVING GRACE!

"Saving Grace! Saving Grace out of nowhere! This Tag Team Title Match has broken down!" Church said.

"But it's broken down in the best way! Why? Because Jerry is kicking ass! That's why!" Sarge stated.

Jerry stood up and shouted "THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" as the crowd booed him. Jerry turned around...and right into a Rolling Wheel Kick from Tails! Jerry fell to the mat and stumbled up to his feet, and Tails nailed him with Double Knees to the back that sent him into the corner. Jerry turned around and slumped in the corner and Tails ran at him for a Stinger Splash, but Jerry moved out of the way. Tails hit the turnbuckle instead, and Jerry grabbed him and lifted him up for a Suplex...

...

...but Tails landed behind Jerry...and Tom suddenly grabbed him and nailed an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker out of nowhere! Tom held on and lifted him up, and transitioned and lifted him up into a Back Suplex. Tom held him up as he turned around, and Jerry grabbed the head...

...

...

...AND THEY NAIL A BACK SUPLEX/NECKBREAKER COMBO!

"Oh man, did you see that?! The teamwork of Tom and Jerry was impeccable and flawless right there!" Church said.

"Of course it was! They are Team 2D! Tom and Jerry beat practically every other team out of the water!" Sarge stated. "And now Tails..."

Tom quickly hooked the legs!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TAILS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! Explain to me how in the damn hell Tails kicked out of that! EXPLAIN!" Sarge demanded.

Tom and Jerry looked stunned at the kick out before anger overtook them! Jerry stood up and the two looked each other before nodding at each other as Jerry picked up Tails and the two shouted...

...

..."NON-STOP VIOLENCE!" The crowd booed loudly as they knew what was coming! Jerry whipped Tails into the ropes as the two got into position! Tails bounced off the ropes...

...

...Jerry lifted him up by the legs...

...

...Tom jumped up to grab the head...

...

...

...BUT TAILS GRABBED TOM'S HEAD AS THEY WENT FOR THE NSV AND QUICKLY ROLLED HIM UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE! Jerry was stunned but was quickly pulled out of the ring by Knuckles!

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL?! TAILS HAS TOM IN A SMALL PACKAGE!" Church exclaimed.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" Sarge shouted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"HE GOT HIM! HE GOT HIM!" Church shouted.

"WHAT THE F*CK JUST HAPPENED?!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

"Here are your winners...and STILL UCA World Tag Team Champions...Tails and Knuckles!"

Tails let go of Tom and stood up in a midst of joy as Tom sat up in complete shock, wondering what just happened! Knuckles slid into the ring and hugged his friend as the ref grabbed the belts and handed them the title belts. The two grabbed them and climbed up the turnbuckles and raised the titles high as the crowd cheered loudly for them, all the while Jerry stood on the outside and Tom still sat in the ring, shocked at what just transpired.

"What the hell just happened?! Dirty Blue, I demand you tell me what I just saw! Because I don't understand!" Sarge stated.

"I'll tell you what happened Sarge: Tails found a GREAT counter to the NSV, and rolled Tom up! And with Knuckles pulling Jerry out, Tails was able to get the three! Tails and Knuckles are STILL World Tag Team Champions!"

"I can't believe it! This is a complete travesty! I demand a recount! I demand a restart! Team 2D can't lose here!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails and Knuckles continued to pose for the crowd on the turnbuckles before getting off and turning around...

...

...AND GET TAKEN DOWN WITH STEREO CLOTHESLINES FROM TEAM 2D!"

"HEY?! What the hell are those assholes doing?!" Church questioned.

"They are pissed and getting their retribution, that's what they are doing!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom and Jerry rained down fists and stomps on the two anthros with pissed off looks on their faces! They were unrelenting as Tom picked up Knuckles, and nailed him with a Release Powerbomb, while Jerry picked up Tails and nailed him with a Jumping DDT! Tom picked up Knuckles once more and threw him INTO THE STEEL POST SHOULDER-FIRST! Knuckles fell out of the ring, and Jerry picked up Tails...AND NAILS A MOUSE TRAP!

"These two damn assholes! The fact that they lost this Tag Team Title Match, combined with the fact they lost the UWE Duos Titles as UWE Barely Legal, has sent them over the edge! And now they are taking out it on the champs! The sore losers!" Church said.

"Hah, what do you expect?! They deserved to win, not Tails and Knuckles! And now they are getting exactly what is coming to them!" Sarge stated.

Tom and Jerry nodded towards each other as the crowd booed them viciously. Jerry picked up Tails as Tom got behind him. Jerry grabbed the legs of Tails...

...

**("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple)**

"Oh shit!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Tom and Jerry looked at the stage as the Elrics ran down the ramp full speed! Jerry let go of Tails as the Elrics slid in and began brawling with Team 2D!

"The Elrics! It's the Elrics! They've made the save for the Champs! And you can bet they want payback for what happened last week!" Church said.

"Dammit, those damn Elrics have no business being out here! This has nothing to do with them!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was going crazy as the two teams brawled with each other in the ring! Al and Tom traded blows in the ring, and Ed and Jerry were beating the crap out of each other! Tom suddenly kicked Al in the knee, and placed him between his legs, and lifted him up for a Powerbomb...but Al landed on his feet in front of Tom, grabbed his head and ran up the turnbuckle...AND NAIL THE ARMOR CHANGER! Tom rolled out of the ring as Ed was nailing fist after fist on Jerry! He tried for an Equivalent Exchange, but Jerry reversed and tried for a Mouse Trap! Ed threw him off though, and Jerry rolled onto his feet...AND AL NAILED HIM WITH AN ENZIGURI! Jerry stumbled on his feet...AND GOT NAILED WITH AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! Ed stood up and roared passionately as the crowd was chanting their names! Ed looked and shouted at him "AL...FMA!" Al nodded and went to the apron!

"Oh boy, they are going for THEIR trademarked double team finsiher! The FMA! The Fullmetal Alchemist! Jerry's about to enter a world of pain!" Church said.

Ed picked up Jerry and dragged him to the corner, and held him up in a Neckbreaker position as Al climbed up to the top. Al stood tall, and was about to dive off...

...

...BUT TOM PULLED JERRY OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG BEFORE THEY COULD CONNECT! Tom held onto Jerry as they backed up the ramp to loud boos.

"Oh thank God for Tom! Thank God! I don't know what we do without him!" Sarge said.

"Tom just saved Jerry's ass and now they are in full retreat! This night did NOT go the way they wanted, but after last week, they DAMN SURE had it coming!" Church said.

The Elrics glared at the cat and mouse as Al got off the turnbuckle, and Knuckles slowly rolled back into the ring, helping up his friend and partner. The Elrics saw the two anthros and picked up their titles and walked over to them. Tails and Knuckles looked at the brothers through their pain...who proceeded to hand their belts back to them. Tails and Knuckles took them as the Elrics nodded at them simply before turning their attention back to Team 2D, who glared at them angrily from the stage before going to back, the two teams in the ring glaring back at them.

"The Elrics managed to save Tails and Knuckles from certain disaster, but Team 2D aren't going to be happy with this! This made them even MORE angry! Things are going to reach a boiling point soon enough! But at the end of the day, Tails and Knuckles are still champions!" Church said.

"Oh trust me, Team 2D won't take this lying down, I can damn sure assure you of that! And when they are done, Team 2D will get their vengeance! No doubt about it!" Sarge proclaimed.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage interview area, where we see Simmons with a mic ready for an interview.

"Man...sorry Sarge! I KNOW Team 2D should have won! They should have! Don't worry, they'll bounce back and prove why you have placed their faith in them, sir!" Simmons sucked up. "Now it's time for the next interview of the night! I give you my guest tonight, "The Koopa King" Bowser!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous boos as Bowser walked onto the scree with a scowl on his face.

"Now Bowser, yo-"

Simmons was interrupted as Bowser throttled him AND CHOKESLAMMED HIM! Bowser glared down at Simmons before grabbing the mic and staring straight into the camera before speaking.

"I don't need to say anymore than this. Tonight...Sonic pays for his crimes against me. Tonight...I destroy that damn hedgehog once and for all. Then...I go onto Last Stand, where I WILL become World Heavyweight Champion inside the Elimination Chamber! Then I will main event Final Clash, defeat Matt Ishida, and usher in the Bowser Era once and for all! And if you don't like that...then I DARE you to stop me! I dare you...because all that will happen to you...is you get sent to a hospital."

Bowser dropped the mic and walked away with the scowl still on his face, Simmons completely laid out from the Chokeslam.

* * *

"Short...sweet...but damn sure effective. With just a few words, Bowser sent a message that everyone will take to heart...he's on a rampage, and it won't stop until he rules this company as champion." Church said.

"Poor, poor Simmons...but! Sacrifices must be made, and Simmons made to help Bowser make his point clear! Simmons, I applaud for the sacrifice you made for the good of all Reds!" Sarge saluted.

"Ummmmmm...yeah..." Church sweatdropped. "Whatever Sarge...in any case, Sonic vs Bowser for the final Chamber spot tonight. So many emotions are going to be running wild in that match, and only one can win."

"It will be one hell of a match for sure, I'll admit! And it will be won by Bowser for sure! That much I know!" Sarge stated.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd booed loudly as the music played loudly, and out came Ben Tennyson, cocky smirk and all. He smirked out to the crowd who only booed him even louder, but Ben acted as if he didn't even notice them as he held his hands out in an arrogant pose and made his way down the ramp. He entered the ring and demanded that a mic be given to the "hero."

"Here comes Ben Tennyson, and for the past week, everyone has been wondering...Why? Why did Ben Tennyson screw Senji over last week and leave him laying last week? I've sure as hell been wanting to know why, since those two have had BARELY any prior interaction before this."

"The lazy and expendable Grif tried to get an explanation, but as usual, Grif failed in terrible fashion." Sarge shook his head. "However, Ben promised every one explanation on this show, and the time has come! And I can't wait to see what Senji did that caused the hero to do this!"

"Oh please, Senji didn't do A DAMN THING from what I know! He did nothing! Ben better have a damn good explanation...then again, that's pretty hard knowing how asshole-ish he is." Church deadpanned.

Ben stood in the middle of a ring with a smirk on his face before raising the mic to his lips.

"Hello, fans of UCA." Ben began with a smirk as the crowd booed him. "Now I'm sure I don't need an introduction since you all know who I am...but I'll give you one anyways. The name's Ben Tennyson. Former UCA World Champion, 2007 Mr. Money in the Bank, former UCA Intercontinental and Hardcore Champion. Future WWE: Animated Hall of Famer, and two-time and current CCW Magnus Champion! I am the hero of UCA, CCW, WWE, NCW, CAWF, TCW...and quite frankly, the UNIVERSE!" The crowd was booing the hell out of Ben as he smirked cockily at them. "I know...I know people...quite impressive isn't? No need to fawn over my accomplishments. It's just what a hero does after all...be the best at everything he does. And not only that, but a hero also saves people, companies, lives, titles, the world, and even the universe...which I have all done! I am a savior, the ultimate hero, and I have proven it time and time again! And I know you people appreciate it!" The crowd chanted "SCREW YOU BEN! SCREW YOU BEN!" as Ben continued to smirk. "But now...I find myself being called once more as a hero. I find my services once again needed. For I have seen a cancer in UCA that threatens to bring this company down, and as your hero, I MUST save UCA before it's too late! The cancer's name...Senji Kiyomasa."

The crowd was booing even louder as the hero chuckled. "Believe me people, it IS true! I meant it when I said my actions last week were not because Senji said wrongful things about me or eliminated me from the Rumble! No, they had me take a closer, focused look at Senji, and it made me see just how much of walking death he is to UCA! He's considered a rising star by UCA, a future World Champion, and a possible main-eventer...and that's the worst thing that could happen here! Because face the facts...Senji is a formerly convicted CRIMINAL! This guy is a former Death Row Inmate, thrown into Deadman Wonderland, a prison that only the worst of the worst in Japan go to! The crime this guy went to prison for was one of the worst! And he's a Deadman! And Deadmen like him are freakin' bloodlusted monsters who only care about fighting and killing! Who knows how many poor bastards he killed in the prison for no reason?! He's an animal! Senji Kiyomasa...is a public relations nightmare! The moment he becomes World Champion...it will bring bad press to this company! Terrible publicity! It'll get the likes of TMZ, FOX, CBS, and more to crap on this company! He'll bring to UCA a image that it will never recover from! And he'll try to turn this company into nothing but a bloodbath where all we do is beat the crap out of each with weapons, and cause each other to bleed buckets and become monsters like him! Hell, he'll turn this place into another ECW and cause us to go out of business because of it!" The crowd was absolutely LIVID at the disrespect Ben showed to ECW, and his comments about Senji, chanting "BULLSH*T! BULLSH*T!"

Ben just shook his head with a smirk before continuing. "And as a hero of the universe, and a man who LOVES UCA...I can't stand by and let that happen! It actually surprises me that I didn't see it for all these years! But now that I do, I am going to save UCA from the cancer! I am going to be the hero of this company, and keep it from falling in the gutter! I am going to end his rise, his reign, and his career! And you won't need to thank me! Because it'll all be just another day in the work of a he-"

**("Bring It" by Trapt)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Tennyson looked annoyed, and Senji appeared on the stage, a disbelieving look on his face as he held the Hardcore Title in his hand. With a mic in hand, Senji came down the ramp and entered the ring, still looking at Ben disbelievingly.

"Oh boy...Senji's here, and from the look on his face, I don't think he really likes Ben's explanation!" Church stated.

"Why? Because he is right on so many things? Senji should suck it up and admit that he's just a no good criminal!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hey, look who it is, the criminal that threatens the very life of UCA with his presence!" Ben stated. "What are you doing here?"

"...Did I really just hear all of that? I mean, are you REALLY serious?! THAT is your damn reasoning for screwing me over last week?!" Senji asked, his tone one of disbelief. Senji then shook his head. "I have heard a lot of bullshit things over my life...but that may just take the case right there." The crowd cheered as Ben frowned. "You mean to tell me...you are out for me because I'm a "criminal" and you are a "hero"? Well time for some reality that you likely overlooked, punk! I was once a police officer! Yeah! I actually held upheld the law before, and actually stopped criminals! And the only reason I went to Deadman Wonderland was because I was FRAMED for a crime, and my case was sabotaged by that bastard Tamaki so I could end up in Deadman Wonderland for his sick Carnival Corspe deals! Did I kill some people? Yeah, I did, I won't deny, but it was either kill or be killed in there! They tried to kill me, so I killed them in order to survive! Besides, the bastards in charge of that place did a lot worse to me than what we did to each other! Hell..." He pointed to the eyepatch he had. "My EYE got pulled out of its socket while I was still CONSCIOUS because I lost a Carnival Corpse! No person should have to go through that, though that's the shit that I got used to down there! You just don't get it...the charges against me...they were CLEARED! My slate was wiped clean when Deadman Wonderland finally got brought down, and I was released from that hellhole with a new start! I am no saint, I'll tell that without hesitation...but I am DAMN SURE no true criminal!"

"Oh bravo, your charges were 'cleared,' is that so?" Ben said mockingly. "Please, it's likely you were only cleared of them after all this time was because the government over there wanted to make themselves look like saints by releasing everyone from there, no matter how guilty they were...like you! After all, the image was created that this Tamaki framed everyone when in reality...people like you did those crimes in every manner, and they were forced to release you! It's quite sad really...because your eye getting pulled out...you deserved every bit of it! Deny it all you want, but I know that it's the truth! And guess what...? As the hero, I am going to put an end to you once and for all before you can bring this company to a barbaric level, and cause everyone to look down on it! I'm the hero of the universe...and I will end you for good."

"There's another thing I wanted to talk about..." Senji stated. "You talked about the fact that I am some bloodlusted monster, an animal who only cares about fighting and killing...that I am going to bring bad press to the company...that's the pot calling the kettle black if I've ever heard of it. I mean after all, remember your work in CCW? How about we bring up the fact that you badmouthed an entire company and nearly put TWO companies out of business because of it? Or how about when you ran over a man just because you couldn't handle he ended your first Magnus reign so quickly? Or how about the stalking of girls that clearly hate you, yet you try to get into their pants?! Or my personal favorite, when you had a case of road rage, and assaulted, attacked, and RAPED a girl, and got sent to court! ...You call me a public relations nightmare...nah, YOU are the true public relations nightmare, Tennyson. At least I have morals and honor...unlike you, bastard. In my view...YOU are the bloodlusted monster after all the crap you have pulled not just in CCW, but in UCA, and everywhere else."

"Oh please! I was declared INNOCENT by a jury of peers with that case!" Ben exclaimed. "That proves that I didn't do it one damn bit! The jury doesn't lie! And you want to bring up all those little stupid deals from before? They are insignificant compared to what is going on right now! And that is YOU! A hero certainly isn't perfect...though I am damn sure close, but at least those things didn't kill companies like YOU will! I know your kind Senji...fought them before...wild, insane, always for the thrill of fight and will cause hurt to so much just for it. They are poison to those around them, and they will take everyone they can down with them in their pursuit of their little thrill rides! ...And you will take down UCA just to get the "best fight possible"...well, Senji Kiyomasa, too bad, because this hero is about to put you down FOR GOOD!"

"For the love of damn God, SHUT UP!" Senji shouted, earning loud cheers. "You got more of an ego than I thought! 'Hero'? Ben Tennyson, you may save lives, stop monsters, and even save the universe...but you are NO hero!" Ben frowned greatly as Senji continued. "Hell, I know people from Deadman Wonderland who are more heroic than you! Because you save things NOT to do the right thing...you do it for the ego trip. You want it because you want the credit, the fame, the recognition, that's all you want to be a 'hero' for these days Tennyson...you could give a damn less about what happened to the people as long as they kept putting you in the spotlight! Quite frankly...a kid like you PISSES ME OFF! And I am tired of your crap! You want to try and end me? Well, I don't back down from a fight, I welcome it! So how about this?! You...me...Last Stand! One-on-one!" Crowd exploded into loud cheers at this announcement. "And you know what...I'll even put my Hardcore Title on the line! What do you say kid?! Got the guts to actually step into the ring with me and go hardcore?!"

Ben stared into Senji's eyes and the two glared at each other for a few moments until Ben spoke up...

"You're on..." Ben accepted, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. "Six days time...I began the removal of Senji Kiyomasa...by taking away your title...See you Sunday, Deadman..."

Ben walked past Senji and exited the ring and up the ramp, with Senji watching him leave before speaking.

"...See you Sunday, Tennyson...I'll show what happens you mess with the Crow...Dead-Center..."

Ben looked back at Senji for a brief moment before walking to the back while Senji just scowled at the retreating hero before raising his Hardcore Title.

"Oh man...tensions really exploded here! Ben Tennyson thinks he's being a hero by attacking Senji, and Senji has taken a big exception to that! And now it's on...Ben Tennyson versus Senji Kiyomasa at Last Stand for the Hardcore Title!" Church said.

"I KNEW Ben had such a great reason for what he did! He's right! Senji's nothing more than some damn criminal! He should have stayed locked up in Deadman Wonderland where he belonged with the other dirtbags! Well at Last Stand, Ben corrects the wrongs!" Sarge stated.

"I find this whole situation with Ben nothing more than bullshit and just a way for Ben to feed his ego! But at Last Stand, there's no doub that it will be a fight! The 'hero' takes on the 'criminal' six days from now! Expect blood here!" Church said, but then he heard something through his headset. "Huh...? Wait! There's something going on backstage! Someone's requesting mic time! It's...Team 2D! Take us backstage right now!"

* * *

The camera goes up to backstage area, where we see Team 2D practically yelling at several backstage hands to get the camera on them, shouting things like "GET US ON RIGHT NOW!" and "GIVE US MIC TIME OR YOU ARE DEAD!" Suddenly a backstage hand came up to them and told them that they were on, and Tom pushed the hand away and they both shouted "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" before turning to the camera angrily.

"This..is...F*CKING BULLSH*T!" Tom shouted. "Now I don't think you all need us telling...but we are pissed off! And we have good reason to be! At UWE Barely Legal, we lost our Duos Titles to the damn wastes of space known as Korruption! And tonight, we just lost our damn UCA Tag Team Title Match because of a STUPID ROLL-UP! We lost because of FLUKES! FLUKES! THEY GOT LUCKY! And to top it all of...those damn Elrics ONCE AGAIN get involved in our business when we made it clear they aren't on our level! They don't know when to leave well enough alone! Well we are tired of all this shit! We are Fiction Wrestling's greatest tag team ever! We are sixteen-time Tag Team Champions throughout this business! We deliver Non-Stop Violence in ways that make people cringe! We are better than this! We are tired of people getting fluke victories over us! We are tired of people thinking they are on our level! We are tired of what is rightfully ours being taken away from us! And most of all...we are tired of those goddamn Elrics!"

"Edward...Alphonse...you two have been thorns in our sides for long enough now!" Jerry said, equally as angrily as his partner. "Ever since you two decided to butt into our business, you have constantly tried to portray yourselves as our EQUALS! You have tried to portray yourselves as actually being BETTER than Team 2D! That you actually deserve Tag Team Titles! Reality check, you alchemists: YOU AREN'T! One fluke victory over us doesn't make you as good as us, and never will! We did what we did to you last week because you don't deserve jacksh*t! But you just had to go with the predictable 'payback' route, didn't you? You couldn't realize that you two are out of your league! Well if you want a fight, then WE'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! AND IT'S A FIGHT YOU TWO WILL REGRET EVER WANTING A PART OF!"

"It's been a LOOOOOOOONNNNGGGG time since we put someone through a table here in UCA...and if there were ever a time to change that, NOW would be the best time!" Tom stated angrily. "Elrics, if you got the BALLS to take the ass-whipping of a lifetime, then we challenge YOU to a match at Last Stand...but not just any match...A TAG TEAM TABLES ELIMINATION MATCH! Accept if you dare...because if you do, you'll be getting splinters before you know it!"

"And once we're done with you, we're going to get those UCA World Tag Team Titles!" Jerry proclaimed. "We're going to take back our UWE Duos Titles! And once we do, we'll show that we - not the Forces of Nature, not the Winchesters, not Korruption, not Corey and Dominic - WE are the greatest tag team in the business! UCA...Fiction Wrestling...GET READY FOR NON-STOP VIOLENCE!"

"And if you just hate that fact, then we got three words for ya..." Tom said as they stared into the camera angrily...

...

...

**"BURN... IN... HELL!"**

Tom and Jerry then left angrily, intent on making people pay for all that's happened.

* * *

"Tom and Jerry...Good lord, they ARE pissed, and look what came of it...a challenge laid down to the Elrics. Tag Team Tables, Elimination-style, at Last Stand...and if I know, the Elrics, they'll accept no doubt." Church said.

"And if they do accept, it will be the worst mistake of their lives! Team 2D are masters at using tables, they know how to put people through them! And with how they are...the Elrics would be signing a death sentence." Sarge stated.

"But the Elrics themselves are pissed at having their own shot ripped away! And they want to make Team 2D pay for their crap! Man, if they accept, it may be a war as tables and bodies are broken in six days!" Church said.

"Well, if they are smart, they won't accept...which they aren't, so get ready to see Elric destruction at Last Stand!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the opening guitar riff was played, and as the music picked up, Sonic came onto the stage. There was no cocky smirk, laid-back attitude, or smile on his face. Just a dark, focused expression on his face as he took a knee on stage and looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist. He then shouted "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" before shooting up to his feet and walking down the ramp, intensity in his step. He leaped onto the apron and then over the ropes before climbing up the turnbuckle and raising his arms high.

"The following contest is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Station Square, weighing in at 210 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic is a hedgehog on a mission at this point! After being screwed big time at Royal Reckoning, Sonic wants retribution and he wants it bad! And he's going to start with Bowser tonight and then head onto the chamber!" Church said.

"Sonic dug his own grave here! He screwed Bowser out of a World Title, and now the Koopa King is going to demolish! You saw what he did to Simmons earlier! It'll be ten times worse for Sonic!" Sarge stated.

"But Sonic is of one different, somewhat disturbing mindset Sarge, and he wants to make Bowser pay big time for his part in what happened at Royal Reckoning before moving on to Mario." Church said.

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

The crowd booed thunderously as Bowser came out, a scowl on his face. He stared down Sonic in the ring before raising his fist high, and throwing it down, triggering hellfire pyro. Bowser then stomped his way down the ramp before getting on the apron and stepping over the ropes. He glared angrily at Sonic who gave a glare of his own before Bowser raised his fist high to the loud boos from the crowd.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 403 lbs., "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"Bowser is one pissed off turtle right now! This man has been hungering for the World Title and he thought he had it two weeks ago, but Sonic made sure that wasn't the case! And now it's going to culminate in a match for the final Chamber spot!" Church stated.

"Sonic should have just accepted his loss like the lowly hog he is and that his Blueness could never best Bowser and Mario's Redness! Now, he will face the wrath of the Koopa King...and be squashed into Blue goo!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Sarge, you sound like a damn idiot." Church deadpanned. "Well...in any case...Sonic and Bowser are looking to beat the crap out of each other for vengeance, and a shot at the World Title."

Sonic and Bowser stood off on opposite sides of the ring glaring at each other before the ref rang the bell. They both went towards each other, and Sonic ducked a grab from Bowser. Bowser turned around, and Sonic nailed a series of Shoot Kicks to the thigh of Bowser, trying to cut the big man down. Bowser pushed Sonic into the ropes and tried for a clothesline, but Sonic ducked it and when Bowser turned around, Sonic kicked him in the gut and began laying in vicious rights to his skulls. Bowser pushed him away once more, and Sonic ran at him again, but Bowser lifted him up into a Military Press. Sonic managed to land behind Bowser though, and when the turtle turned around, Sonic Dropkicked him in the knee. Bowser fell to a knee, and Sonic wasted no time in delivering vicious knees to the skull, as if trying to break open his head. After eight straight knees, Sonic bounced off the ropes to Bowser, and into a vicious Lariat from the Koopa King! Bowser wiped his hand over his face, growling at what Sonic did before standing over him, grabbed the head, and began to slam it repeatedly onto the mat over and over again before lifting Sonic onto his feet and nailing a Standing Side Slam!

"Sonic had an opening flurry going, but the power of Bowser comes into play! The Koopa King is NOT in a mood to mess around!" Church said.

"That's it, Bowser! Teach that damn Blue abomination what it means to mess with your awesome power! SQUASH HIM!" Sarge proclaimed.

Bowser picked up Sonic by the throat with both hands and threw him hard into the corner. Bowser then went to Sonic and proceeded to deliver repeated Shoulder Rams to him, driving his shoulder into the gut viciously. After nine Shoulder Rams, Bowser backed up and squashed Sonic with a Corner Clothesline, followed by a Short-Arm Clothesline! Bowser glared down at Sonic before putting his foot on Sonic's body and pressed it down, causing Sonic to writhe in pain. Bowser shouted at him "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING AWAY WHAT WAS MINE!" before stepping onto and over Sonic, his weight crushing Sonic as he did so. Sonic rolled onto his back, and Bowser immediately dropped an elbow across Sonic's back, inflicting more pain. He picked the hedgehog up to his feet, grabbed his throat with both hands, and lifted him up for a Chokebomb! But as he did so, Sonic lifted his knee up and struck Bowser in the jaw with it! Bowser let go of Sonic dazed, and Sonic backed up before nailing a Running Knee Smash on Bowser, which sent him reeling. Sonic then bounced off the ropes to Bowser, grabbed his head, jumped, and hitting a Jumping Tornado DDT!

"Sonic's back in the game! A well-time knee allowed him to get the big man down, but knowing Bowser, this won't keep him down for damn long!" Church said.

"You're damn right it won't! Bowser's too good for this to take him down! He'll shake this off and destroy Sonic!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser rolled acorss the ring in pain before slowly getting on to his knees, where Sonic caught him with a VICIOUS Shoot Kick across the skull! Bowser was dazed, and Sonic tried for a Homing Attack! Bowser moved away though in time, and Sonic landed on his feet! Bowser stood and tried for a Big Boot, but Sonic dodged it, causing Bowser to get crotched over the ropes! Bowser's face contorted in pain as Sonic backed up...

...and nailed a Single-Leg Dropkick to Bowser, sending him off the ropes and to the floor! Bowser managed to land on his feet and stumbled over to the barricade! Sonic retained his dark expression, glaring at Bowser on the outside before bouncing off the ropes and running towards him as Bowser turned around...

...AND SONIC HIT A SUICIDE DIVE ON BOWSER!

"Suicide Dive by Sonic! The hedgehog is willing to throw even his own damn body if it means getting retribution against Bowser!" Church said.

"This is just a simple setback! Bowser will still smear his Blue ass all over the ring! It's simply a way of life!" Sarge stated.

Bowser crashed against the barricade and sat down against it in pain as Sonic stood up, and had a look of intensity as the crowd cheered for him. Sonic, however, seemed to have not even noticed them as he glared down at Bowser who was standing up now against the barricade. Sonic grabbed Bowser's head and slammed it across the barricade. He then grabbed it and did it again, and again, and was unrelenting as he performed a Head Smash seven times. Bowser stood up in a daze, and Sonic nailed him with a Roundhouse Kick, staggering back into the steel post. With Bowser against it, Sonic ran at him...

...BOWSER LIFTED HIM UP AND THREW HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST!

"HOLY SHIT! Bowser just threw Sonic like a damn torpedo into the steel post! He may be like Caboose and have damn brain damage!" Church said.

"He may be? Well...it would be fitting for him to go Caboose on all of us. It's where he belongs!" Sarge stated.

Sonic hits the steel post hard and fell down to the ground unmoving. Bowser wiped his hand over hiBowsers face and growled down at Sonic before picking him up, and nailing a Side Belly-to-Belly Suplex on the floor! Bowser picked up Sonic and threw him back into the ring! Bowser slid back in himself and covered Sonic!

"Bowser has Sonic covered in surprisingly the first pin of the match!" Church said.

1...

2...

Sonic kicks out!

"Gah, stupid hedgehog. Should have stayed down when he had the chance." Sarge stated.

Sonic rolled over to his stomach, where we see he was now bleeding from the crash into the post. He got on all fours, but got nailed with a Double Sledge to the back by Bowser. Sonic cried out in pain, and Bowser picked him up proceeded to hit a Gutwrench Suplex on him! Bowser snarled down at Sonic before picking him up once more and lifting him onto his shoulder. He tried for a Running Powerslam, but Sonic managed to land behind the Koopa King. Bowser turned around, and nailed a Cap Kick across the skull, stunning the monster. Sonic then ran the ropes...

...

...and into a Big Boot that nearly turned him inside out!

"Oh damn, what a Big Boot! Sonic practically got his head kicked off right there!" Church said.

"Hah! Score another point for the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser dropped down and made the cover!

1...

2...

Sonic kicked out!

"But that point isn't enough to score the win!" Church said.

Bowser got to a knee and began raining down punches, further opening the wound on Sonic's forehead. Bowser then picked up Sonic, lifted him up over his head in a Military Press and slammed him down to the mat hard! Sonic arched his back in pain and Bowser dropped a leg across Sonic's throat! He then picked up Sonic and threw him into the corner. He backed up to the adjacent one, growled, and shouted "TIME TO DIE, RODENT!" before running full steam at Sonic...

...

...and Sonic lifted his foot up, catching Bowser in the jaw! Bowser backed up in a daze, and Sonic took a small breather before getting on the second turnbuckle and diving off towards Bowser...but Bowser caught him on his shoulder! With a scowl, Bowser tried to ram Sonic into a corner...

...

...but Sonic slid off Bowser's shoulder and tried to roll him up into a Sunset Flip Pin! Bowser backed up slightly, but his size and weight made sure he still stood up! He grabbed Sonic who was between his legs and lifted him back up to his feet in front of him. He tried for a clothesline, but Sonic ducked it, and Bowser turned around...

...

...AND SONIC NAILED HIM WITH A PELE' KICK! Bowser was dazed on his feet before Sonic stood back up...AND NAILED A SECOND PELE' KICK!

"Two straight Pele's to the damn skull! Bowser's head must be ringing after those kicks!" Church said.

"Oh come on, there must be some sort of penalty for using two Pele's in a row!" Sarge said.

"Sarge, this is not football..." Church deadpanned.

Bowser fell down onto his back and Sonic made the cover!

1...

...

2..

...

Bowser threw Sonic off of him!

"But it's not enough to keep the monster down!" Church said.

Sonic pushed himself up to his feet as blood still dripped down to his face. Bowser sat up, but Sonic ran at him and nailed a VICIOUS Shoot Kick across the skull that could be heard across the arena! It was as if Sonic tried to take his head off! Sonic glared down darkly at Bowser before getting on the apron and waiting on Bowser. The Koopa King slowly stirred and rolled onto his back, getting on all fours...

...

...and Sonic struck with a Springboard Knee Drop to the back of Bowser's head! The crowd went "Oooohhh" at the impact as Bowser held the back of his head!

"Damn this is vicious on Sonic's part! It truly is! This dark attitude is really showing itself!" Church said.

"I knew this damn Blue was dirty as hell! He should be fined for the crap he is doing to Bowser! It's inhumane!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic stood up and stood over Bowser's body and began to rain down vicious punches to the back of Bowser's skull, as if trying to crack it open. However, after several fists, Bowser slowly got onto all fours despite the fist. Suddenly, Bowser stood up and had Sonic on his back, much to the hedgehog's surprise! He then backed up, and crushed Sonic in a corner! Sonic slumped in it, completely hurt as Bowser walked out holding his head. Snarling, Bowser turned around and ran at Sonic, but the hedgehog moved away at the last second! Bowser hit the corner and turned around...

...

...AND GOT NAILED WITH A DASH ATTACK!

"Dash Attack by Sonic out of nowhere! Sonic is fighting with all he's got! He's doing all he can to keep the big man down! He wants vengeance bad!" Church said.

"Well he ain't getting it! Bowser's too good for that! Come on Koopa King, shake off the pathetic attempts of the Blue Loser!" Sarge stated.

Bowser stumbled out of the corner and fell to a knee, and Sonic backed up with a scowl, before running at Bowser, and went for the Homing Attack...

...

...and Bowser caught him on his shoulders! Sonic was stunned as Bowser with Sonic in Powerbomb position, and the hedgehog rained down fists on the head of Bowser, trying to get him to let go! But Bowser was not willing to let go...

...

...he let out a mighty roar...

...

...

...AND SONIC POKED HIM IN THE EYE! Bowser let go of Sonic as he held his eye in pain!

"What the hell?! How dare that blue rodent! He just poked Bowser in the eye! I call foul! REF!" Sarge stated.

"I don't believe it! Sonic played dirty! That's how BAD he wants to beat Bowser! That's not like him at all!" Church said.

Sonic dropped down in front of Bowser and nailed a Superkick to his jaw! Bowser stood dazed and Sonic ran at the ropes and Springboarded off of them...

...

...

...AND INTO A SPEAR FROM BOWSER!

"GODDAMN! Bowser may have Speared Sonic in damn half! Sonic may be broken!" Church said.

"And Sonic..." Sarge stated.

Bowser pinned Sonic!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Oh I HATE it when they kick out! Let me complete my one-liner!" Sarge demanded.

Bowser growled in anger and frustration before making a cutthroat gesture and grabs Sonic by the throat. He stands up and lifts Sonic to his feet and stares into his eyes before lifting him up...

...

...

...AND SONIC DROPS BOWSER WITH A DDT MID-LIFT!

"DDT! DDT! Sonic dropped Bowser on his head out of nowhere!" Church said.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Sarge chanted.

Sonic draped his arm over Bowser!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

BOWSER KICKS OUT!

"OH THANK GOD! Thank you Bowser for being a badass!" Sarge cheered.

"This has been back and forth! The speed and darkness of Sonic versus the power and anger of Bowser! Who's going to win here?!" Church questioned.

The crowd was loving this match as Sonic rolled off of Bowser and panted heavily, his face covered up in dried blood. The two wrestlers slowly made their way to their feet, and turned to each other...

...

...

...AND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM SUDDENLY RAN IN AND ATTACKED THEM BOTH!

"WHAT THE HELL?! THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!" Church exclaimed.

"MUSHROOM KINGDOM, WHAT ARE YOU GREAT REDS DOING?!" Sarge asked.

The ref called for the bell and threw the match out as Luigi attacked Sonic and Toad and Yoshi pounded away on Bowser! The two were tired and exhausted to fight back, and Luigi threw Sonic out of the ring and then exited the ring. He slammed Sonic's head against the announce table over and over before grabbing him and whipped him right into steel steps! He picked up Sonic, and then nailed a Side Slam on the floor! Meanwhile, Bowser was getting pounded by Toad and Yoshi in the ring! Bowser gritted his teeth and pushed the two away with his strength, he stood up, but got a low blow kick from Toad! Bowser gasped in pain as he held his lower regions, and Yoshi grabbed him, and nailed a Reverse STO! Toad then got onto the apron and clibmed the turnbuckle and nailed the Goomba Stomp on Bowser!

"DAMMIT! The Mushroom Kingdom took advantage of Sonic and Bowser being exhausted and attacked them! But why?! What point is there to it?!" Church stated.

"I don't know! I am as confused as you are, dirty Blue! I am just as confused! What is their reasoning?!" Sarge asked.

The Mushroom Kingdom all smirked at their work before Yoshi and Toad exited the ring and Luigi met up with them and they backed up the rampo. Bowser rolled onto his stomach and slowly got to his knees, scowling in pure anger, while Sonic managed to slide himself back into the ring and sat up, glaring at the Kingdom. Suddenly, the ring announcer spoke.

"Ladies and genetleman, this match has been ruled a no contest!" The crowd booed at this news.

"Wait...No contest?!" Church questioned.

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd booed thunderously as Mario came out onto the stage with his body bandaged, but less so than last week, and the World Title was over his shoulder, and he had a mic in hand. A cocky smirk graced his face, laughing at what he was seeing.

"Oh great, it's that damn Mario! And look at him, he's just loving what he is seeing right now you can tell! But what is he doing out here?!" Church questioned.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what Mario says! Everything he says is just pure gold!" Sarge stated.

"What a great match, you two. What a great match indeed. You two deserve an applause." Mario stated as he clapped mockingly. "You two really showed me and everyone why you two are so skilled in the first place, and why you are where you are today. You may have even shown the reason why Force gave you this shot. So that's why it was such a shame such a match between you two ended in this fashion. I know it must suck when something beyond your control just ruins everything for you, am I right? Well, in any case, it seems that the match was thrown out, and that neither of you really won. So I guess that means...NEITHER of you are going to the Elimination Chamber."

The crowd booed mercilessly as Mario smirked evilly, Bowser and Sonic glaring at him in the ring.

"Oh that son of a bitch! He planned this! That coward didn't want either Bowser or Sonic in the Chamber so he sent the Mushroom Kingdom out there!" Church exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, don't go accusing the Greatest Red Ever! You have no idea if he truly did do it! Stop being such a bitch!" Sarge stated.

"Oh well, it's how the cookie crumble sometimes, am I right?" Mario chuckled. "The only thing that can be done now is for you two to move on and accept that you two won't get title shots any time soon. Force will name someone else as the final man in the Chamber, and then I will go on and retain my title, showing why I am the Greatest Champion Ev-"

**("Boom" by P.O.D")**

The crowd cheered loudly as Mario, Sonic, Bowser, and the Mushroom Kingdom all turned to the entrance where we see Force the Fox come out with a mic in hand, standing beside Mario and looking at him with a frown on his face.

"Oh boy, it's Force, and I don't think he very much liked what just went down." Church said.

"I bet Force is out here to name the final man in the Chamber! He has to!" Sarge stated.

"Force, you are here! This is-a quite a surprise! I bet you are here to let everyone know who will be the final man in the Chamber aside from these two, am I right?" Mario asked.

Force just shook his head at Mario, still frowning before speaking. "You just never known when to stop, am I right? You just never stop. I put Bowser and Sonic in a match for this night after they both made legitimate claims to the final Chamber spot in order to settle it and for one of them to earn their ticket into it, and what do you do? You go off and send your damn Mushroom Kingdom to interfere in this match and make sure neither won it, all because you are scared of facing either of them in that structure. One would think you'd have learned your lesson after what happened after Royal Reckoning - but it seems you always have to try and get your way, huh? Well, Mario, I ain't letting you get your way this time. I said one of those two men would be heading into the Chamber, and I meant it! Either Bowser or Sonic are getting in, and that's final!"

Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom were livid as they shouted at Force to change it, but the fox stood his ground. Meanwhile, Bowser and Sonic just looked at all of this from the ring.

"Now, I wish I could truly restart the match and be done with this here and now, but unfortunately, there's not enough time on the show with all else scheduled for a restart." Force stated. "Plus, knowing you all, you would all just get involved again and try to get the match thrown out once more. But like I said, Bowser and Sonic will settle their differences, and I know how with the situation. In six days time, at Last Stand, it will be the King of the Koopas Bowser...facing the Blue Blur Sonic the Hedgehog...in a No Disqualification Match! There will be a winner, and that winner will go on later in the night to participate in the Chamber! Not the most perfect solution, but it's the best one under these circumstances! So what do you say, Bowser and Sonic? Willing to do this?"

Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom were still livid, but Sonic wasted no time grabbing a mic and going over to the ropes and shouting "YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM WILLING! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH HELL TWICE! I'LL GET RETRIBUTION ON BOTH OF THESE BASTARDS! I ACCEPT, FORCE! I-"

Bowser tore the mic from Sonic, who glared at him as the Koopa King spoke. "Force...I am more than willing to do this...because no matter what...I will be World Champion...it's fact." Bowser then glared at Sonic, and the two engaged in a staredown.

"Well, then it's official, the No Disqualification Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match is on at Last Stand. Good luck you two..." Force was about to leave, but then turned around. "And Mario...next time...don't try to do something like this again...or I may do something to you. Good luck at Last Stand..."

Force then left for the back leaving an absolutely pissed Mario with his Mushroom Kingdom, as the plumber grabbed his hat and threw it down to the ground in anger. He turned to the ring, where he saw Bowser and Sonic continued to stare down until they slowly turned their attention to Mario, who then held his World Title close.

"Mario's plans AGAIN backfired! He tried to keep both men out of the Chamber, but that ain't happening! Now Bowser and Sonic will go to war in six days with no rules involved to get that last spot!" Church said.

"Oh, this is not a good time for Mario, not a good time at all." Sarge groaned. "He's trying to do all he can to make sure the Reds prevail, but he getting his legs cut from under him. Why must such a glorious Red suffer?"

"Because said Red is the ultimate asshole." Church deadpanned. "Mario's going to deal with one of those two whether he likes it or not, and man, does the Elimination Chamber promise to be hell on earth no matter the victor."

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Royal Reckoning 2012_ **

**_The Rise of the Greatest Champion Ever_ **

"The last Elimination Chamber Match to take place in UCA happened over a year ago at Royal Reckoning." Force recalled. "It would be the first time that the Chamber Match would take place at Royal Reckoning, as a way to put emphasis on the World Title as much as the Royal Rumble. To make it a night where truly, the last man standing would be practically guaranteed main-event spots for Final Clash. The field would be one of the most interesting in UCA Chamber history."

_The chamber was shown in around the ring at Royal Reckoning, and suddenly clips flashed across the screen. Tom and Jerry walked down the ramp and entered the chamber, raising their hands and fingers in "V" signs; Crash Bandicoot stood on a turnbuckle and stared Tom who was inside a pod with a crazy look in his eyes; Cloud stood at the entrance of the Chamber with his usual scowl and brooding look before walking into it; Mario gloated in the ring wearing his signature cape, motioning that title was coming home to him; Sora leaped over the ropes with the World Title around his waist, and a cocky smirk._

_"We are now here at one of the biggest matches in Royal Reckoning history: the Elimination Chamber Match for the World Title! With a field as unpredictable as this, there's no telling what will happen!" Church said._

"You had Team 2D, Tom and Jerry, who were getting a rare opportunity for one to become champion and likely to work as a team. You had Crash Bandicoot who was definitely an underdog many counted out but wanted his first UCA World Title. Then there was Cloud Strife who was screwed out of the World Title he had by Sora and Money in the Bank and wanted it back bad. Mario, the guy who returned awhile ago and was willing to do anything to get the World Title. And finally, Sora, the World Champ who let the World Title get to his head and held onto it for a few months. It was an interesting field, which promised to make for an interesting Chamber." Force stated.

_Sora whipped Crash into the ropes and tried for a a Lariat as he came back, but Crash ducked it and ran the ropes once more. Sora then tried to catch Crash with a Back Elbow, but Crash ducked it as well. Crash bounced off the ropes once more and ran to Sora, but the Keyblade Warrior sidestepped Crash and threw him over the ropes. Crash managed to land on his feet on the steel grating though to awes from the crowd, and turned around..._

_...AND SORA LEAPED ONTO THE ROPES AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD OVER CASTLE ON THE STEEL GRATING!_

_Jerry tried to Suplex Cloud, but the SOLDIER Suplexed Jerry instead. Jerry stumbled up to his feet and Cloud proceeded to clothesline him over the ropes, but Jerry used the momentum to land on his feet on the steel grating. Jerry grabbed Cloud's head and Hotshot it across the ropes. With Cloud stunned, Jerry proceeded to climb the nearest corner..._

_...BUT CLOUD PUSHED HIM OFF AND JERRY LANDED HARD ON THE STEEL! Jerry cried out in pain as he held his side, and Cloud exited the ring and picked up Jerry, and lifted him up for a Powerbomb, but Tom suddenly came in and Chop Blocked Cloud in the leg! Cloud let go of Jerry, and the two grabbed Cloud and nailed a Double DDT on the steel! The two stood up and nodded toward each other before picking up a now busted open Cloud, and set him up, before lifting him up..._

_...AND DOUBLE POWERBOMBING HIM INTO THE CHAIN WALL!_

_Mario grabbed Crash's face and placed it against the chain link wall, and began scraping it across it. Crash gritted his teeth through the pain as Mario kept up the torture for twenty seconds before throwing Crash down to the floor. With a sneer, Mario picked up Crash and lifted him onto his shoulders! He was about to go for a Nintedozer, but Crash grabbed the chain wall and got off Mario's shoulder and climbed it! Mario tried to grab Crash, but Crash kicked him in the face, stunning him. Crash then readied himself...before leaping off the chain wall, wrapping his legs around Mario's head..._

_...AND SENDING MARIO INTO THE LEXAN POD WITH A HURRICARANA!_

"No doubt about it, those six took it to each other inside the Chamber, all to become World Champion and to possibly punch a ticket to the main event of Final Clash. Great stuff...but the first elimination...man, was it a shocker..." Force admitted.

_Jerry lifted Sora for a Back Suplex on the steel, but Sora landed behind Jerry and nailed an Enziguri to his skull as he turned around. Jerry stumbled around, and Sora grabbed him and lifted him for a Suplex, but Jerry landed behind Sora and pushed him into the ropes. Sora turned around and Back Body Dropped an incoming Jerry to the ring, but immediately caught Jerry with a Twisting Enziguri over the ropes. Jerry fell to the mat as Tom slowly recovered in the ring as well. Sora grasped the ropes as he waited for Jerry to get up, and then Springboared off..._

_...Jerry caught his legs in mid-air...dropped him into a Cutter from Tom.._

_...NON-STOP VIOLENCE CONNECTS! Tom quickly makes the cover on Sora!_

_1...2...3!_

_The crowd was stunned as Tom got off of Sora with a smirk!_

_"WHAT?! The World Champ is out?! Sora is the first one out! We are now guaranteed to have a new World Champion!" Church said._

"Even I must-a admit, I did NOT see that coming!" Mario stated. "The World Champion usually does a good job of making it to the-a final three at least! But...Team 2D's teamwork caught us all off guard...as such...that was the result..."

_Cloud clotheslined down Jerry, and then Tom! He was fighting Team 2D as much as he could! He caught Tom with a Big Boot, and then Jerry with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then signaled for the end, and picked up Tom, and lifted him up for the Buster Blade (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack DDT), but Tom suddenly caught him in the gut with a kick! Jerry landed behind Cloud, and nailed a Neckbreaker on him! The two then proceeded to beat the crap as they stomped and punched away at him. But as they did, they did not notice Crash climb up to the pod behind them and stood tall on it. Crash sized them up, and Team 2D turned around..._

_...AND CRASH NAILS A DIVING CROSSBODY OFF THE TOP OF THE POD ON TEAM 2D! Tom rolls out onto the steel grating in pain as Jerry is laid out. Crash held his stomach for awhile trying to recover before trying to crawl over to Jerry..._

_...BUT CLOUD GRABBED HIM AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE BUSTER BLADE! Cloud with the cover!_

_1...2...3!_

_Mario tried for a Nintendozer on Jerry, but Jerry got off of his shoulders and quickly dropped Mario with a Saving Grace! Tom ducked a clothesline from Cloud, grabbed him, and dropped him over the ropes with a Full Nelson Bomb onto the steel! Tom smirked while Jerry stomped down on Mario and dropped a leg across his throat. Tom nodded to Jerry and picked up Mario, holding him for Jerry! Jerry backed up to adjacent corner and ran full steam..._

_...MARIO MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! JERRY ACCIDENTALLY NAILED TOM WITH A BUSAKI KNEE KICK! Jerry was stunned as Tom was laid out, but that allowed Mario to roll him up from behind! Mario has a hold of the ropes!_

_1...2...3!  
_

_With Jerry eliminated and stunned from it all, Mario quickly covered Tom!_

_1...2..3!_

"Team 2D's miscue and Mario's opportunistic ways allowed him to eliminate both members quickly, and that dropped it all to just two men." Force stated. "Cloud Strife and Super Mario...and they went at it in the final stretch all to become World Champion, but..."

_Mario bounced off the ropes and ran right into a Sit-Out Spinebuster from Cloud! Cloud covers! 1...2...Mario kicks out! Cloud picks up Mario, but Mario throws Cloud into the second turnbuckle! Cloud was dazed, and Mario grabbed him and nailed a Bridging Dragon Suplex! 1...2...Cloud kicks out! Mario was frustrated as he picked up Cloud and nailed a Falcon Arrow on him! Mario then climbed up to the top, and sized up Cloud, diving off..._

_...AND CLOUD ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Mario held his stomach in pain as Cloud got on his knees, and signaled for the end! He picked up Mario, and lifted him up for the Buster Blade..._

_...but Mario suddenly poked him in the eye!_

_"Oh dammit! A poke in the eye! Cloud had him, but Mario took the cheap way out!" Church said._

_"Hey, it's all legal, dirty Blue! Don't fauly him for playing by the rules!" Sarge stated._

_Cloud let go of him and held his eye in pain and Mario quickly low-blowed him! Mario then lifted him onto his shoulder and nailed the Nintendozer! Mario then quickly climbed the turnbuckle, and dived off..._

_...AND HIT THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!_

_"DAMMIT! THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH! DON'T TELL ME...OH COME ON!" Church said._

_"Cloud Strife..." Sarge began._

_Mario covered Cloud!_

_1...2...3!_

_"You Just Got Sarge'd! AND YEAH! MARIO'S WORLD CHAMPION!" Sarge stated._

_"AH F*CK!" Church exclaimed._

_"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW UCA World Heavyweight Champion...SUPER MARIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!"_

_The crowd was absolutely livid as Mario got off of Cloud and shouted "YEEEEESSSSS! THAT'S-A WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" The ref then handed Mario the World Title and Mario raised it high and shouted "I AM THE WORLD CHAMPION! WORLD CHAMPION, BABY!" Mario celebrated all around the ring as the chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" before Mario climbed a turnbuckle and raised the title high._

"Mario used every dirty trick he had to win the World Title on that night, and he could get away with it because it was No DQ inside the Chamber. He survived all five others, and won the World Title, and then go on to main event Final Clash...I'm sure you know what happens there..."Force stated.

"On that night...I proved to everyone why I was the best. I took my rightful place back on top of the UCA mountain, and haven't let go of it since. Last year, I began a reign that would shatter records and turn everyone's heads around. Over one year ago, I showed everyone...why I am the Greatest Champion Ever...and no one has or will be able to prove me wrong." Mario smirked.

_The last shot is Mario standing on a turnbuckle with the World Title over his shoulder, pointing to the Final Clash sign with a smirk._

* * *

_A/N: YES! Finally! I finally finished this chapter! I am sorry for the long wait guys, but inspiration and motivation decided to leave me for some stupid reason. I know, I know, it sucks, but at the least, I finally managed to get my stuff together and churn out this chapter. Man, they are so long these days aren't they? Well, in any case, Last Stand got a big overhaul through here, with four new matches added to the card. It promises to be one hell of a PPV for sure._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would appreciate it if you all left reviews for me. Reviews are loved! So review...or suffer...*crazy look in eyes* ...Until next time, my friends!_


	24. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 7 Part 3

_**Universal Character Association: Week 7** _

* * *

The scene changes to the backstage area, where we see Tucker with a mic, ready to interview.

"Hello people, it's the Tucker, ready to blow your minds! And guess what? I'm where I belong! Interviewing the ladies!" Tucker said with an attempt at a smooth tone...to no avail. "And who else will get the piece of Tucker but-"

Tucker was interrupted when he was grabbed by the collar and pulled face-to-face with a scowling Lightning, who had her title over her shoulder.

"Tucker...let me make this clear...you either keep your hands and lewd remarks to yourself...or I will take my gunblade, and shove it up your ass...and then Souichi can run you over with his RR Mach 10. Got it?" Lightning asked.

Tucker gulped in absolute fear before nodding slowly. "R-R-Roger..." He stammered.

Lightning then let go of Tucker and took her place on the interview set, tapping her foot as she waited for the question to be asked. Tucker composed himself before continuing.

"Ummmmmmmm...well...Lightning in six days time, you will face your toughest test ever that puts Royal Reckoning to shame as you defend your Women's Title in a Six-Pack Challenge And unlike the Elimination Chamber, this will be one fall to a finish. So you don't have to be pinned to lose the title. All the challengers are now set, and anything can happen. Any final thoughts before the big match?"

"You know...I heard earlier that Tifa wasn't here tonight...that she was taking the week off, and said that for now, the Women's Scene didn't concern her, though she was coming for me after Last Stand. Tch...more like she couldn't handle the fact that she wasn't featured right now and had to leave so she could up with some way to get back into spotlight, which is obvious at this point trying to get to me. Typical of her...so typical. She can't accept that I beat her at Royal Reckoning, and now she's trying to stay in the thick of things when it's best for her to just get out. Tch...well after Last Stand, I will deal with her promptly and make sure she stays out of the picture...permanently."

"And as for my match...it just seems you get past one obstacle, and a bigger one stands in my way. I survive a Triple Threat, and now I must go through a Six-Pack Challenge. I fight off two challengers, now I deal with five. It's like Force these days is TRYING everything he can to get me to lose this title! It's really frustrating to be dealt this shit over and over again. But as unhappy as I am, I am going to still walk into the match and fight. There's no point in moping around it, I am just going to do what I do and that's take down anyone in my way and retain my title. And the five challengers...there are good, but not good enough to beat me."

"There's Peach, the damsel in distress who is just as bad as her overrated husband and who I PINNED at Royal Reckoning! Her time's up and if I beat her then, I beat her now! Then you have Mandy, an evil little girl who's calculating and vicious in every move that she does. She has practically no emotions, but the thing is, she has not been relevant up until now, and the only reason she's even in this match right now is because of me. Dealing with her will be easy as I am not so stupid as to fall for her stupid plans. Then there's Green, the supposed greatest UCA female next to Mars. Six-time Women's Champion, longest-reigning, future Hall of Famer...and quite frankly, a woman past her prime! She comes back, and beats Daisy, and thinks she's still a somebody? Anybody can beat Daisy, and quite frankly, you don't DESERVE a shot at this belt. You don't have it anymore, and it's going to show at Last Stand. Then there's Kiva, the upstart rookie that's starting to gain momentum. I admit, she's got skill, and she isn't like the others, but she dares to defy the Rookie Revolution? To take a generous offer and throw it back into my face insultingly? Kiva, you may not be a vet, and admittedly, you are a good someone to actually take over those who stay for too long, but for what you said, I am going to make sure that you won't get a title reign off of me. And then there's..."

Lightning trailed off as she saw someone offscreen...

...

...and it was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. The crowd cheered loudly as Hinata stared down with Lightning, and you could feel the tension in the air.

"...Me...right?" Hinata questioned, not taking her eyes off of Lightning.

"Yeah...you...and trust me...compared to the others...I know you best...what we went through last year...it's still known to me more than you can imagine...it's what led me...to this." Lightning held the Women's Title close to Hinata's face. "And I haven't let go of it since. And now here you are again...? Trying to get it back? Well let me tell you this, Hinata Hyuuga...I am not going to part with this, especially to you. I don't care if it is a Six-Pack Challenge...you WON'T take this from me...none of you will. The Rookie Revolution is on a roll, and it doesn't matter what fools like Sackboy, Jesse Alvarez, Tifa Lockhart, Korra, and the like say about us. We won't be stopped...and this title is staying with us."

Hinata remained silent for awhile until she spoke up. "The summer and fall of 2012...you and I fought each other...went at each other's throats for THAT..." Hinata stated as she pointed to the title Lightning held. "That title...meant the world to me, more than it would most others after I fought for such a title for so long. And then, you, the rising rookie came after me and my title. We went back and forth, as things got more heated between us...we put on clinics...we put on shows...hell, fans voted our rivalry the UCA Female Rivalry of the Year last year, and we put on the UCA Female Match of the Year at Metal Mayhem...and at the end of it all...you took that title and walked away from it all with it. I won't deny that you got the better of me at the end of it all...but now...after months...I got a second chance of getting back my dream! Of once again becoming the Women's Champion, and even going to FINAL CLASH as Champion! And I am NOT going to let it go to waste! Last Stand...six days from now...for one night, our rivalry will be rekindled, and I am not going to run away or give up! That is my nindo! MY NINJA WAY! And Lightning...if I have my way...Last Stand...will be payback time."

Lightning glared at Hinata before getting in her face. "Try your damn hardest, Hinata...I wouldn't expect anything less...but no matter if it's you, Kiva, Mandy, Green, or Peach...I am going to give every single one of you Lightning Strikes. Because you see unlike SOME PEOPLE...I give a damn about the cause of the RR, and I am going to make sure it's a cause that will be completed. If I have to make you a casualty of the Rookie Revolution, I will. This stays with me, dammit, and no Hyuuga Heiress is going to change that. Put the whole world against me if you must...I am perfectly fine with that. Hell...it wouldn't be the first time such a thing happened to me if you know what I mean. Either way, I am winning. And if you hate that...well, I just don't care."

"...Better hold onto that title real tight Lightning...because I am coming for it...I am coming for my dream...and I will fight like hell to get it." Hinata stated.

The two engaged in a staredown that they kept going before Lightning walked away with Hinata watching her leave. Hinata turned to leave...

...

...and was met with Kiva! The girl from the future stared into the eyes of a surprised Hyuuga before speaking. "Hinata...I respect you and how hard you work...but unlike you or any other girl in this match...I have NEVER held the Women's Title, and rookie or not, I am going to rectify that at Last Stand. I have managed to build myself up for the past few weeks, and it's going to pay off in six days. And if you get in my way...consider an XLR in your future."

Kiva then left while Hinata just sighed before watching as Kiva left, before nodding in understanding at what was heard.

* * *

The scene changes to another backstage area, where we see Green walking down the hallways with a big smile on her face, but then Mandy suddenly walked up to her and stood side-by-side. The two faced off with each other for several seconds before Mandy looked at something behind Green. Green turned around, and saw a Final Clash poster. Mandy looked at Green emotionless and spoke.

"I'm going there, Poke-fool...and it's obvious, that you and four other girls will become tragedies when I am through with you. I have a chance to turn everything around, and you, a girl who just came back, is not going to stop me. Evil...you will know the true face of it when you and and the others face me. The Women's Title comes back to me...and when it does...nobody is taking it from me..."

"Heh...didn't know you had a sense of humor, Mandy...you really are such a riot..." Green smirked. "I mean, you becoming Women's Champion...biggest joke of the century. Lookie here, you are smart, you are calculating, and you are cunning. You are all of that. But the thing is...so am I. And I've come back with a purpose, Mandy. I'm here to make a comeback, and well, becoming Women's Champ for a record seventh time is a good way to do that."

"Hmph...you don't know smart I am, Green...I have the GRIM REAPER himself under my control...I've been to the top before, and I will get there once more. Last time I entered Final Clash as champion, I lost to...Gaz..." Mandy growled. "And I plan on making up for that failure this year by entering as Champion and WINNING. If you think you can stop me...well, then it's obvious years of getting dropped on your head have made you as stupid as Billy."

"Nice Mandy, very nice...but here's the deal: I've been in this type of situation, and I have managed to come out victor before such times. Put the Rookie Revolution in my path. I'll stop it in it's track. Girl from the future? I'll make sure that the present is known as the place to be. Arrogant princess I've beaten before? Consider that someone I can easily handle. Hyuuga heiress? I like her, but I know my experience and appliance of it will put me ahead. And the evil little girl...?" Green suddenly smirked. "Bitch please, I've seen eviler. At Last Stand, I remind everyone why I am one of the best ever, bar none. Catch you later, Mandy."

Green tipped her hat before walking off with Mandy scowling at the retreating Poke-trainer.

* * *

"Man...the Women's Division is really heating up with the Six-Pack Challenge just days away! Every woman is vying for the top prize! They all want to be the one to enter Final Clash as Women's Champion, and you can tell how much that means to each woman." Church said.

"The Women's Title is as much in the air as the World Title right now!" Sarge admitted. "Such a hungry batch of competitors of all kinds! It's like war is about to break out between so many sides! ...BUT THE REDS SHALL PREVAIL!"

"Sarge, why must you always put everything in Red vs Blue context?" Church asked.

"...BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS IN THAT CONTEXT!" Sarge shouted.

Church sighed in frustration. "In any case, this Six-Pack Challenge promises to be chaotic and wild as everyone guns for the richest prize in the Women's Division."

**("One-X" by Three Days Grace)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as Jak and Ratchet came out onto the stage, Ratchet having a blue cloth over his body while Jak was behind him with his Vulcan Fury with him. Ratchet crouched down onto the stage before standing up, throwing the cloth off him and pyro exploding on the stage in unison while Jak fired off his Vulcan Fury into the air to machine-gun pyro for a few seconds before the two made their way down the ramp. Jak placed his gun on the outside before he and Ratchet entered the ring.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Haven City and Veldin respectively, at a combined weight of 468 lbs., Jak and Ratchet!"

"Jak and Ratchet are back in action and looking to rebound from their loss to Team 2D last week! Also, Ratchet looks to gain momentum as he heads into the Cruiserweight Gauntlet this Sunday!" Church said.

"Oh these losers, they will fail just like they did last week! As if the damn Saints are actually any good!" Sarge stated. "They lost last week, they'll lose this night...losing is in their blood!"

"Stop being a biased prick, Sarge." Church deadpanned. "In any case, this isn't just about momentum, this is also about getting some payback."

**("Give Me a Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd booed loudly as Luigi and Yoshi came out onto the stage. Luigi smirked as Yoshi stood beside him with a very serious look on his face. Luigi slapped Yoshi in the chest before pointing to the ring and saying "Let's get them, Yoshi!" and Yoshi nodded in agreement before they both made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. Luigi climbed the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd while Yoshi stood in the midlde of the ring.

"And their opponents, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York and Yoshi Island respectively, weighing in at a combined weight of 530 lbs., Luigi and Yoshi!"

"Last week, Sly was attacked backstage after he made some comments about Mario and his chances in the Chamber." Church said. "A red mushroom was left in the room, and we ALL knew who it was from that. So this match was made for that issue to be settled. And this isn't the first time we've seen these two tonight."

"Yeah, Luigi and Yoshi along with Toad interfered in the match between Sonic and Bowser OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL!" Sarge stated emphatically. "But that's not important...what's important is that Luigi and Yoshi are about to pulverize the Saints tonight!"

"I don't know Sarge...Ratchet and Jak look ready to get some payback, and Luigi and Yoshi are still reeling from a loss at Royal Reckoning. So it's anyone's ball game here." Church stated.

It was decided that Luigi and Jak would start the match while Yoshi and Ratchet got in the ring. The ref rang the bell and Luigi and Jak met in a lock-up, and Jak quickly pushed Luigi into a corner. He let go and quickly nailed the plumber with a back elbow to the skull. He pulled Luigi out of the corner and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Jak then locked in a Headlock on Luigi, but the plumber slowly made his way back to his feet as Jak still held onto the head before sweeping the leg and faceplanting Jak. Luigi then dropped an elbow across the back of Jak before locking in an Armbar on him. Jak gritted his teeth as his arm was pulled back, but he slowly stood up with Luigi still applying the Armbar. He then socked Luigi in the mouth with a right, forcing him to let go. Jak then picked up Luigi and dropped him with a Scoop Slam before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Jumping Knee Drop across the face of Luigi. He picked up Luigi and tagged in Ratchet, who came in and climbed the turnbuckle. Jak proceeded to nail an Atomic Drop, and kept Luigi as Ratchet dived off nailed a Missile Dropkick off the turnbuckle. Ratchet made the cover on Luigi! 1...2...Luigi kicks out!

"Ratchet and Jak get the early advantage as they hit Luigi with a big double team move that has him rocking!" Chruch said.

"Come on Luigi, show that you actually are somebody here in UCA! I want to believe in you! I really do!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet picked up Luigi and whipped him into the corner before running at him and nailing a Corner Dropkick! Luigi fell down to a seated position and Ratchet bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Facewash to Luigi. He picked up Luigi, hooked the arms, and nailed a Double Underhook Backbreaker on him. Ratchet covered Luigi! 1...2...Luigi kicks out! Ratchet runs the ropes and tries for a Springboard Moonsault, but Luigi rolled out of the way. Ratchet ran and tried for a Hurricarana as Luigi got to his feet, but Luigi held onto Ratchet. He pulled Ratchet back up, placed him in a Fireman's Carry, and nailed a Fireman's Carry Backbreaker! Ratchet arched his back in pain as Luigi tagged in Yoshi. Yoshi came in, lifted up Luigi into a Military press, and threw him off to nail an Aided Splash on Ratchet! Luigi rolled out of the ring as Yoshi made the cover! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out!

"Luigi's quick thinking manages to get him a tag, and now Ratchet has to deal with Yoshi!" Church said.

"Hah, Ratchet is about to get pulverized! He won't be able to handle the monster known as Yoshi!" Sarge stated.

Yoshi picked up Ratchet and lifted him up into a Oklahoma position in his arms. He then nailed an Oklahoma Backbreaker across the knee, then lifted Ratchet back up and nailed a second Backbreaker, then followed by a third one! Yoshi then followed it up with a Fallaway Slam! Ratchet rolled over to the apron in pain, and Yoshi went over to it, grabbed Ratchet's head over the ropes and pulled him up. Ratchet suddenly Hotshot Yoshi across the ropes, sending him back a bit. Ratchet stood up, grabbed the ropes, and Springboarded off them...

...and into a vicious clothesline from Yoshi!

"Oh damn, Ratchet practically flew into that clothesline from Yoshi! He nearly got decapitated!" Church said.

"Hah, what a stupid idiot? Flying into Yoshi like that? Hah, what a Blue." Sarge said.

Yoshi pinned Ratchet!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

"But it's not enough to keep Ratchet down!" Church said.

Yoshi picked up Ratchet and tagged back in Luigi. The two then grabbed Ratchet and quickly nailed a Double Suplex on him, and then the two bounced off opposite ropes and Yoshi nailed a Senton while Luigi nailed a Leg Drop! Luigi made the cover! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Luigi picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the corner, and then ran at him. Ratchet moved out of the way, and Luigi hit the turnbuckle. Luigi backed up and Ratchet leaped onto the second turnbuckle and dived at Luigi...

...

...and Luigi caught him in his arms! Luigi plants Ratchet with an Exploder Suplex!

"Exploder Suplex by Luigi! He may be the brother of Mario, but Luigi is a technical wizard in his own right!" Church said.

"Hah, and guess what? Ratchet found that out first hand! I knew that technical expertise would come in handy!" Sarge stated.

Luigi pins Ratchet!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

"But again, need to do more for the wanted three count!" Church stated.

Luigi sat Ratchet and placed his knees across his back and grabbed the arms, and pulled them back. His knee was buried against the back, and the arms pullde back as Ratchet gritted his teeth. Suddenly, the crowd began to clap for Ratchet which willed him to slowly stand up to his feet, Luigi still pull his arms back. Ratchet then slowly twisted himself around, along with Luigi who still held his arms...

...

...Ratchet pushed Luigi into the ropes when done, and tried for a clothesline as he came back. Luigi ducked it, grabbed Ratchet in a Full Nelson, and hit a Dragon Suplex...

...

...or would have had Ratchet not backflipped onto his feet! Luigi got up and threw a right, but Ratchet ducked it, floated over, and nailed a Sit-Out Jawbreaker on the plumber! Luigi was stunned, and that allowed Ratchet to jump to his corner and tag in Jak. Jak came into the ring and quickly and nailed Luigi with a Big Boot!

"Oh damn, Jak came in like a house of fire and nearly took Luigi's damn head off!" Church said.

"Oh dammit, that was not right! Luigi didn't see that coming at all! Stupid Blue tactics!" Sarge stated.

Jak drops down and makes the cover!

1...

...

2...

Luigi kicks out!

"Yes! Luigi proves Blue tactics are completely inferior!" Sarge cheered.

Jak picked up Luigi and pulled him into a Short-Arm Clothesline! Jak however held on and pulled him back for another Short-Arm Clothesline. Jak AGAIN picked up Luigi, and nailed a THIRD Short-Arm Clothesline! Jak then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop across the throat! Jak covers! 1...2...Luigi kicks out! Jak picked up Luigi and went for a Full Nelson Slam...

...

...but Luigi landed on his feet and kicked Jak in the knee! This caused Jak to fall to a knee, and Luigi bounced off the ropes for a Shining Wizard, but Jak ducked it! Luigi landed on his stomach and tried to get up, but Jak grabbed him and nailed a Gutbuster! Luigi held his gut in pain, and Jak picked him up and lifted him for the Eco Twist...

"Eco Twist time?!" Church asked.

...Luigi began to elbow and knee Jak in the head repeatedly, causing him to let go! Luigi then grabbed hold of him and nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Luigi stands up and waits for Jak to get back up, and nail a Dropkick to the face. Jak rolled over to Luigi's corner and Luigi tried to go for him, but the ref held him back. With the ref's back turned, Yoshi choked out Jak from the apron!

"Hah! What smart Reds! Yoshi is choking out a Saint and the ref doesn't know! Good job Yosh!" Sarge cheered.

"Oh spare me..." Church groaned.

Yoshi let go of Jak as Luigi managed to get past the referee and he tagged in Yoshi. The green dino picked up Jak and nailed a Thrust Spinebuster to Jak while Luigi climbed the corner. Yoshi then steadied himself...

...

...as Luigi stepped on his shoulders and stood on them as his back was facing Jak! Yoshi stood still as Luigi readied himself...

...

...

...AND NAILED A MOONSAULT OF YOSHI'S SHOULDERS AND ONTO JAK!

"Oh damn! Did you see that?! Luigi nailed a freakin' Moonsault off damn Yoshi!" Church said.

"I damn sure did, and guess what it means? Broken Saints for dinner!" Sarge stated.

Luigi rolls out of the ring as Yoshi makes the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Jak kicks out!

"But it's not enough for the three! The Saints don't want to let the Kingdom win here!" Church stated.

"Well, they SHOULD! They are outclassed!" Sarge said.

Yoshi picks up Jak and knees him hard in the gut several times before bending him over and nailing a Gutwrench Suplex on him! Yoshi then placed his foot on Jak's chest, and stepped on and over him, placing all of his weight on Jak for a few second as he did so. Yoshi dragged him over to a corner, and then climbed up the second ropes, before readying himself...

...

...AND HITTING THE YOSHI DROP (Banzai Drop)! Yoshi sits on Jak for the cover!

"Yoshi Drop! Damn, all that weight had to have crushed Jak!" Church stated.

"And Jak..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Jak kicks out!

"You Just Got...oh, dammit! I hate the Saints..." Sarge mumbled.

"Shut up Sarge, and accept that he kicked out." Church deadpanned.

Yoshi was a bit frustrated at the kick out before pulling Jak into the corner, and seating him against it. Yoshi then backed up to the adjacent corner and readied himself. With a loud "YOSHI!" the green dino ran full speed at Jak...

...

...

...and Jak grabbed the ropes and managed to use them to lift himself up and catch Yoshi with feet to the jaw! Yoshi was stunned as he backed up, and Jak stood right up and ran at Yoshi...

...

...an the green dino caught Jak and lifted him upside down for the Yoshi's Paradise, but Jak landed behind Yoshi! Yoshi turned around...

...

...

...AND GOT LIFTED ONTO JAK'S SHOULDERS! JAK HITS THE ECO TWIST!

"ECO TWIST! My God, Jak just lifted up three hundreds pounds of green dino and planted him!" Church stated.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You can't do that! That's impossible! Dammit, I call bullsh*t on that!" Sarge said.

Jak and Yoshi were laid out as both partners realized a tag needed to be made! They had their hands reached out as the crowd clapped for Jak. The two slowly began to stir, and then crawl over to their corners. They reached out their hands...

...

...AND TAGGED IN RATCHET AND LUIGI! They both entered the ring and Ratchet ducked a clothesline from Luigi, bounced off the ropes and nailed a Forearm on Luigi! Luigi got back up, but got taken down with a Dropkick! Ratchet picked up Luigi and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Luigi went for a Sunset Flip Pin...

...

...Ratchet rolled through and NAILED A VICIOUS SHOOT KICK ACROSS THE SKULL!

"Son of a bitch! I think Ratchet took Luigi's damn head off here!" Church said.

"Oh dammit! Luigi, how could you let such a thing happen?! You aren't a Grif...are you?!" Sarge asked.

Ratchet hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Luigi kicks out!

"Oh good, you aren't! That's such a relief!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Ratchet picked up Luigi and turned him around, trying to hook him up for the Ratchet-Plex. Luigi elbowed Ratchet in the side of the head, causing him to let go! Luigi then ran at him, ducked a clothesline, and nailed a Springboard Back Elbow on Ratchet! Ratchet was stunned as Luigi grabbed his head, hooked the leg...

...

...AND HIT THE GREEN LIGHTNING!

"Green Lightning, baby! And that's what I am talking about! Ratchet..." Sarge began.

Luigi has Ratchet pinned!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ratchet kicks out!

"You Just Got...OH DAMMIT! I hate the Saints! I hate them!" Sarge stated.

"Ratchet is proving to be tougher than Luigi thought!" Church said.

Ratchet rolled onto his knees, only to get an Enziguri to the skull that sent him back down! Luigi then rolled onto to the apron, stood on it, Springboarded off the ropes...

...

...and Ratchet rolled out of the way of the Negative Zone! Luigi stumbled up to his feet and Ratchet grabbed him from behind...

...

...AND CONNECTED WITH THE RATCHET-PLEX!

"Ratchet-Plex! He got all of it! This could be it!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Yoshi ran in and nailed a Splash on Ratchet, breaking up the pin!

"Hah! Like Yoshi would ever let Blues win! Good job, boy!" Sarge cheered.

Yoshi stood up, but got a Big Boot straight to the skull that sent Yoshi down and rolling onto the apron! Jak then ran and slid, nailing a Baseball Slide that sent Yoshi out of the ring! Jak then got on the apron and waited as Yoshi slowly stood to his feet, before running and diving off...

...

...AND YOSHI NEARLY TAKES JAK'S HEAD OFF WITH A CLOTHESLINE!

"Oh crap! Jak flew right into that clothesline! He may be out!" Church stated.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Ratchet and Luigi slowly stirred and got to their feet. Ratchet placed Luigi between his legs, and hooked the arms...

...

...Luigi suddenly Back Body Dropped Ratchet, and bridged it into a pin! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Both men got up, and Luigi kicked him in the gut, and set him up another Green Lightning, but Ratchet spun out of it! Ratchet ducked a clothesline, and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam! Ratchet picked up Luigi, placed him between his legs and hooked the arms...

...

...

...Yoshi suddenly grabbed Ratchet's leg and held onto it, keeping him from connecting! Ratchet saw this and let go of Luigi, turning around and trying to kick Yoshi off of him! Yoshi held on, and Ratchet had to use the ropes to nail a Dropkick through the ropes that sent Yoshi into the barricade! Ratchet frowned at Yoshi...

...

...

...until he was rolled up from behind in a School Boy by Luigi! Luigi placed his feet on the ropes but the ref didn't see it!

"School Boy by Lui-HEY! His feet are on the ropes!" Church stated.

"Ratchet..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

**("Give Me a Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

"Here are your winners, Luigi and Yoshi!"

The crowd booed as Luigi let of Ratchet and rolled out of the ring while Ratchet sat up in shock! Yoshi met with Luigi at the base of the ramp and Luigi held onto him with a smirk on his face. Jak rolled into the ring and stared at Yoshi and Luigi wondering what the hell just happened while Ratchet continued to sit up with a look of shock on his face.

"Luigi and Yoshi stole one here! They stole one dammit! Yoshi provided the distraction, which allowed Luigi to roll up Ratchet and use the ropes! Dammit, that was not cool at all!" Church stated.

"Hey, the ref didn't see it, so it wasn't cheating! Just doing what you needed to do to win! Chalk another one up for the Reds, dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

"Of course you would say that, Sarge...of course you would." Church mumbled.

Ratchet slowly stood up with a scowl on his face while Jak realized what happened and stared at Yoshi and Luigi angrily. The two in questioned had backed up to the stage, and Luigi taunted the Saints, especially Ratchet saying "You won't win, Sunday! The Mushroom Kingdom is winning that Gauntlet!" Ratchet shouted back at him "Watch me win, you bastards!"

"Damn, this definitely took away any of Ratchet's hopes of getting momentum for Sunday, and of getting retribution for last week, but this won't stop the Lombax knowing him!" Church said.

"It may not admittedly...but what will stop him Sunday is a good ol' fashioned ass-kicking! No Saint will win in six days, no Blue will win! In fact...the only one who will win...a tried and true Red." Sarge saluted.

"For the love of God, if you weren't entertaining with your crap..." Church sighed. "Sunday...Cruiserweight Gauntlet...going to be something else."

* * *

**_For over an entire year, Mario has reigned as World Champion, and has claimed Final Clash as his time once more._ **

_"Matt, if you are listening, know that at Final Clash...you will just become another name that has fallen to what is no doubt...THE GREATEST WORLD TITLE REIGN IN HISTORY!" Mario stated._

**_But five men aim to put an end to that reign, and his claim of a "guaranteed berth" to Final Clash inside Satan's Structure._ **

_Shots of Red, Scourge, Bowser, Sonic, Crash, and Sly are all shown, each one hitting various wrestling moves on opponents while clips of the Elimination Chamber are mixed in with it all._

**_A woman has risen to the top of the mountain, and claimed it in the name of a Revolution._ **

_"I am a General of the Rookie Revolution, and as such, I will win once more, head into Final Clash as Women's Champion, and spread our cause even more. You can hate it if you want...but I don't give a damn." Lightning stated._

**_But five women look to stop that Revolution dead in its track within UCA all for the chance of a lifetime._ **

_Clips of Kiva nailing a Moonsault on three women, Mandy and Hinata taking each other down with Clothesline, Peach taunting in arrogant fashion, and Green nailing the Green Mischief were shown._

_**For some, it is one last attempt at getting to the big stage of Final Clash after failing before.** _

_Crash is shown getting eliminated as runner-up in the Royal Rumble, and then defeating Luigi to qualify; Peach is then shown getting pinned at Royal Reckoning, and stealing a win from Tex to qualify._

_**For a few, it is a chance to finally make it to the grand stage for the first time...or to finally reach the main event.** _

_Kiva is shown getting wins over the past few weeks before laying out Lightning with an XLR; Sly is shown with his past reigns as World Champion, and then pinning Senji to qualify._

**_For several, it is about reaching that grand place once more and reaching their final goals._ **

_"But you know what's going to hurt? The fact that I am going to win my NINTH World Title inside the Elimination Chamber, and there is NOTHING you can do about it..." Red told Blue._

_"And I've come back with a purpose, Mandy. I'm here to make a comeback, and well, becoming Women's Champ for a record seventh time is a good way to do that." Green told Mandy._

_**For one, is it about making a last defense for something he holds dear...against a man that aims to kill** **it.** _ _  
_

_Starforce is shown punting the heads off of Fox, Slippy, and Peppy in succession, and then Falco is shown confronting Starforce._

_"At Last Stand, I beat respect and humility and avenge Fox, who WILL come back despite what you think, and show you what Star Fox is all about!" Falco stated._

_**For two, it is about one last dance together against two destructive forces that loom over them.** _

_Chaos and Jason are shown beating the crap out of Hope and Shadow with smirks on their faces; Hope and Shadow are then shown repaying the favor and pulling their recent prank on them._

_It may be for one night only, unfortunately...but in six days...we bring degeneration back up in this house, and we show why we are the best to good ol' Jason and Chaos!" Shadow stated._

_"And if you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya...!" Hope said. "SUCK IT!" The crowd responded._

**_And for some, it is about destroying a man's status within the business and making it his last._ **

_Cage and Colt are shown fighting at Best in the World with Colt winning the Internet Title; Cage is shown making his promo from earlier in the night._

_"It's what could jump start my career, it's what can finally make me a somebody, and I ain't letting Colt Anderson of all people keep me from it! At Last Stand...I make Colt Anderson a CASUALTY of the Rookie Revolution! You can bank on that, b*tches!" Cage exclaimed._

**_But for them all...it is the last stop before the grandest stage in UCA history...their final chance to get to the big show..._ **

**_("Last Man Standing" by Pop Evil)_ **

_Rapid clips are shown: Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy, Cage hitting the Nut Punch on Colt, Starforce and Falco brawling, Ben hitting Senji with the Galaxy Strike, Lightning hitting Green with the belt, Red nailing the Poke-Flow on Blue, Hope and Shadow crotch chopping, Sonic hitting Bowser with a steel chair, Tom and Jerry nailing the Non-Stop Violence on Ed, and Mario holding the World Title close to his chest as an Elimination Chamber shot was shown before the logo of Final Clash faded in the background._

**_Universal Character Association Presents: Last Stand_ **

**_It is the last chance to punch their ticket to Final Clash...and for some...it is their last stand._ **

* * *

Senji was seen walking through the parking lot, a pissed off look on his face and the Hardcore Title, but suddenly Donut ran up to him with a mic.

"Senji, wait! I need to ask you something!" Donut panted as he came up to him. "Damn...don't you ever hold up? I actually dropped the cookies I was going to offer you trying to find you...you really need to learn to wait up for people."

Senji just growled at Donut. "What...the hell...do you want? I am pissed off right now, and I am about to get out of here so I can prepare for Last Stand. So you better have a damn good reason for holding me up..."

"Uhhhhhhh...yeah, you see...well, I wanted to ask a few questions! You know, get the scoop on things and blog about it on my My Little Pony page." Donut stated.

Senji looked at Donut incredulously before shaking his head. "I am not even going to question that...Fine, ask your questions before I am out of here."

"Thanks Senji! You are the best! So I'm curious...after Ben's words, you challenge Ben to a match at Last Stand, and he accepted...but of your own free will, you ALSO put your Hardcore Title on the line when you didn't have to. And I'm wondering...why? Why would you do such a thing when you could have had a non-title bout?"

"Tch, please, it's not that hard to figure it out." Senji focused. "I willingly put my Hardcore Title up for grabs because I am a fighting champion, and with the gold on the line, I am going to put Ben in his place! He wants to be an egomaniac? He wants to try and portray himself as a "hero" and me as a "criminal"? Wants to take me out? Well, I am going to make sure he finds out that he messed with the wrong person and how better than with gold on the line? He's going to find out there's a reason I'm on the rise and he's stalling in UCA. Why I am champion, and he's not. This title is on the line...so I can show Ben Tennyson just how damn wrong he is about me."

"Wow...strong words...Ben's words really have fired you up." Donut noted.

"I would have understood if he came after me for my title...I would have understood if he came after to me get back into the big scene." Senji explained. "I would be mad at him doing what he did, but at least I would have understood. I've done things like that before. But...the SOLE reason he attacked me was for some EGO TRIP? ...I am NOBODY'S ego trip! Haven't been so far in my life, not going to start now! This kid is no hero! And if he somehow he is, he's the WORST hero imaginable! Trust me, six days time, I am going t-"

Senji stopped as he caught something out of the corner of his eye...

...

...

...AND MOVED HIM AND DONUT OUT OF THE WAY JUST BEFORE A CAR RAN HIM OVER!

"WHAT THE F*CK?!" Church called. "SENJI NEARLY GOT RAN OVER!"

"SWEET LORD ALMIGHTY, THAT WAS TOO CLOSE! BUT WHAT CAUSED THAT?!" Sarge questioned.

Donut groaned in pain as he hit the concrete while Senji rolled onto his feet. He stared at the car in disbelief which had stopped a ways from Senji, and it's window was rolled down...

...

...

...and Ben's head popped out from inside the car! The crowd booed thunderously as Ben smirked cockily.

"Sorry Senji, my bad! I kind of lost control of the car for a bit, you know...shit like that happens...you should know, you've been on the giving end of these sort of deals with your record!" Ben chuckled. "But hey, good reflexes! Maybe you'll at least be a REMOTE challenge at Last Stand before I take your title and clean up the mess you've caused. I'll catch you in six days, Kiyomasa. Ciao."

Ben then pulled his head back into the car before driving away out of the parking lot and away from the arena, while Senji stood up with a furious expression on his face. He then punched a hole through a nearby car window. His hand bled through the knuckles from the action, but he didn't care nor even noticed as he held up the bleeding hand, which was balled into an angry fist.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson...six days will pass...and when it does...consider your ass mine..." Senji growled.

* * *

"That goddamn hypocritical son of a bitch!" Church shouted. "He called Senji out for his criminal background, but then he tries to RUN HIM OVER?! You got to be kidding me!"

"Hey, who said Ben meant to do that?! You hear him, he lost control of the car for a bit!" Sarge stated. "It wasn't his fault!"

"Oh spare me the bullshit, Sarge!" Church exclaimed. "You know it, I know it, and all these people know it: Ben tried to run over Senji! He tried to pull an Autolycus on him! And he just made Senji more pissed! Ben may have dug his own grave!"

"Oh please...the hero wins and rids us of the criminal. Plain and simple. All in the name of saving in UCA!" Sarge stated; Church glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, Sarge..." Church said.

**("Last Man Standing" by Pop Evil)**

"Well in any case, we would like to thank Pop Evil for the theme song for Last Stand, 'Last Man Standing,' and Sarge, that may be the case for several matches Sunday!" Church said.

"This is a rare occasion where I agree with you, dirty Blue! For some, it may indeed be their last stand when we get to Hyrule!" Sarge said.

**_Cruiserweight Number One Contendership Gauntlet_ **

"The Number One Conteder to the Cruiserweight Title will be decided as seven men go at it in a Gauntlet Match!" Church stated.

"Toad, Tidus, Robin, and Ratchet have all thrown their names, and more will appear for sure. But only Cruiserweight can get to Final Clash for that oh so precious title shot!" Sarge stated.

_**D-Hedgeration X vs Jason Krueger and Chaos the Hedgehog** _

"It's the one-night reunion of D-Hedgeration X as Hope and Shadow take on the Intercontinental Champ Jason and the God of Destruction Chaos in a tag match." Church said.

"Earlier, Hope and Shadow decided to be the degenerates that they are, and pulled a stupid prank on Chaos and Jason. They have now dug their own graves when the Unholy Destroyers take them down." Sarge stated.

**_Falco Lombardi vs Starforce Megaman_ **

"It's personal as hell as Falco looks to defend what's left of Star Fox and finally put an end to the Gaming Killer himself, Starforce Megaman." Church said.

"Starforce has already punted out three other Star Fox members, and Falco is the last one. It may very well be the last stand for Falco and Star Fox when Starforce gets his hands on him." Sarge said.

_**Tag Team Tables Elimination Match: Team 2D vs The Elrics** _

"And the challenge has been accepted! Arguably the biggest tag team rivalry today finally goes to PPV when Team 2D and The Elrics go to war in a Tag Team Tables Match where both men of a team must go through tables." Church said.

"These two teams have been going at each others throats so much, it's turned so heated. Team 2D hasn't put anyone through a table in UCA for a good while, and they'll rectify that when they show the Elrics who's boss!" Sarge stated.

**_Elimination Chamber Qualifying No Disqualification Match: Bowser vs Sonic the Hedgehog_ **

"After the Mushroom Kingdom tried to screw over both guys earlier, it will now be Bowser vs Sonic at Last Stand with the final Chamber spot on the line, No Disqualifications!" Church said.

"Bowser made sure Sonic didn't win the World Title, Sonic made sure Bowser didn't win, and both want payback in the worst way. This will be brutal as hell as only one can win but will either be able to recover in time for the Chamber later?" Sarge questioned.

_**Internet Championship: Colt Anderson (c) vs Johnny Cage** _

"An interpromotional bout as Johnny Cage takes on PCUW's Colt Anderson for the Internet Title, and if Cage's promo earlier was any indication, this one won't be pretty." Church said.

"Damn right it won't. The idiot Colt has deserved nothing that he has gotten for a long damn time, and Cage will rectify that once he takes what should have been his in the first place: The Internet Championship." Sarge stated.

_**Hardcore Championship: Senji Kiyomasa (c) vs Ben Tennyson** _

"It's the 'hero' versus the 'criminal' in a rivalry that's gotten heated in a hurry as Senji and Ben do battle for the Hardcore Title." Church said.

"Ben almost ran over Senji earlier by accident, but it seems the Deadman can't see that for some stupid reason. Senji wants payback, but Ben will do all he can to rid UCA of the criminal once and for all." Sarge stated.

_**Women's Championship Six-Pack Challenge: Lightning Farron (c) vs Kiva Andru vs Mandy vs Princess Peach vs Green vs Hinata Hyuuga** _

"The Women's Title is up for grabs as Lightning Farron must defend the title in a Six-Pack Challenge against five of the best women in UCA today." Church said.

"It's one fall to a finish, and every woman tonight has made it clear they intend on winning and going to Final Clash with the title. Lightning's odds are not looking good, but she will fight to win no doubt. Expect chaos here." Sarge said.

_**World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match: Super Mario (c) vs Crash Bandicoot vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Red vs Sly Cooper vs Bowser/Sonic the Hedgehog** _

"And the big one. Mario's biggest and toughest title defense ever as he defends inside the Devil's Playground itself, the Elimination Chamber, with a Final Clash main event spot on the line as well." Church said.

"Only twice has anyone anyone ever retained inside the Chamber in UCA, and that already makes Mario's odds not look good. So much is on the line, and every man wants to win oh so badly. This is their last chance for greatness, and you can bet all six men in it will go through hell to grab it." Sarge stated.

"So much goes down at Last Stand in six days, and it will no doubt have a great effect on what the Final Clash card will look like!" Church said. "And the event itself promises to be crazy as hell!"

"Last Stand, the last PPV before Final Clash! It's not throwaway people, it's a PPV that could change the very complexion of Final Clash! You can't miss it!" Sarge stated.

"And now people...it's for the big match. The main event of the night." Church stated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your main event of the evening."

**_You Think You Know Me?_ **

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock horns, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more.

"Introducing first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs. "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge had a confrontation with Red earlier tonight over his words about Blue, and he said quote 'Tonight, I win for Blue! Sunday...I win for me!' And these two are no strangers to each other." Church said.

"Got that right! Back in 2007, Scourge managed to defeat Red in THREE STRAIGHT PPV World Title Matches! He showed that he had Red's number back then, and he's going to show he has Red's number tonight!" Sarge stated.

"We'll see about that, but Scourge is on a damn warpath right now! He wants to win the World Title and "take back his damn throne" as he says, and winning her will give him plenty of momentum." Church said.

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd exploded in thunderous cheers as the lights turned red and when the music picked up, Red came out onto the stage, the crowd going crazy at the sight of him. Wearing his trademark jacket and vest, Red looked out towards the crowd for a few moments before smiling, tipping his hat over his eyes and raised his fist into the air. He walked down the ramp, fist raised high as he came to the ring and leaped onto the apron. He entered the ring and walked across it, climbing the turnbuckle and raised his fist high into the air once more, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokemon Master" Red!"

"The Pokemon Master himself has been having a lot of problems lately with his long-time rival Blue, who has promised to make Red's life a living hell. But for now, he's got to focus on Scourge and get the needed momentum." Church said.

"Like Red has any sort of chance against a man who knows what it takes to beat him! Red's got no chance! It'll be a pleasure to see Red get Sarge'd in this contest!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, and how many times have you counted Red out and he ends up winning...?" Church questioned; Sarge remained silent. "That's what I though..."

Red took off his hat and vest, and Scourge did the same with his glasses and jacket, and the ref checked on the two of them. The ref then rang the bell and the two circled each other in the ring before engaging in a lock-up. After a few moments, Scourge nailed a knee to the gut of Red, and proceeded to nail several rights to Red's skull before executing a Side Headlock Takedown! Scourge stood up once more holding and executed another Side Headlock Takedown. With a cocky smirk, Scourge stood up once more holding Red, but Red suddenly began to elbow Scourge in the gut, and broke free and hit a European Uppercut. Scourge was stunned, and Red took him down with a Snapmare, and pulled backed on the head while burying his knee into Scourge's back. Scourge gritted his teeth before he slowly got back to his feet, Red still pulling back at his head before spinning around and pushing Red into the ropes. Red bounced off them and into a forearm from Scourge. Red was stunned and Scourge whipped him into the ropes, and Scourge went for a Back Body Drop as he came back. Red caught him with a kick the chest that sent him up, and Red ran at him, but Scourge caught him with a Snap Side Side Headlock Takedown.

"Slow and steady between the two right now...they know how important this momentum is. Can't make mistakes in the early goings." Church said.

"Well it's one has to make a mistake...and it's obviously going to be the one that uses the Red name in a HORRENDOUS way!" Sarge stated.

Scourge tightened his hold on the head, but Red slowly stood up with Scourge in tow, and pushed him off and into the ropes. Scourge took Red down with a Standing Shoulder Block. Scourge smirked before bouncing off the ropes again, and Red turned onto his stomach and Scourge stepped over him before bouncing off the ropes once more. Red stood up and caught Scourge with a Hip Toss! Scourge stood back up only to get a kick to the gut that sent him into a corner and Red ran and nailed a Corner Forearm Smash to Scourge's face! Scourge stumbled out of the corner, and Red grabbed him and nailed a Snap Suplex and floated over into a cover! 1...2...Scourge kicked out! Red picked up Scourge and whipped him into the ropes, and tried for a clothesline when Scourge came back, but Scourge ducked it. Red turned around, and got a kick to the knee that sent him to his knees, and Scourge then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick to the skull! Scourge makes the cover! 1...2...Red kicks out! Red tries to get up, but Scourge boots him right in the face!

"Scourge with the boot! He's in complete control right now! And you know this hedgehog will take full advantage of that!" Church said.

"And you know that the King is going to kick Red's ass when he does! It's what he does best after all!" Sarge stated.

Scourge dropped an Elbow across the back of Red before picking him up, lifting him and nailing a Pendulum Backbreaker. Red arched his back in pain as he rolled over to ropes, and Scourge hit a Baseball Slide that sent him to the outside. Scourge exited the ring and smirked before picking up Red...

...and whipping him hard into steel steps! Red was down and hurting as Scourge chuckled before going over and adjusting the position of the steel steps before grabbing Red and placed him sitting against them. Scourge backs up a good distance, shouts "ALL HAIL THE KING, BABY!" before running...

...and Red shoots up and catches Scourge with a Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly against the steps!

"Oh damn! Scourge's cockiness got the damn better of him, and it resulted in his back meeting steel!" Church said.

"And steels win against the back every time...not even a Red can change that..." Sarge stated depressed.

Scourge writhed in pain as Red sat up, recomposing himself before picking up Scourge and throwing him into the ring. Red then got on the apron, climbed the turnbuckle, and waited as Scourge pulled himself up...

...and Red hits a Missile Dropkick on the hedgehog! Scourge falls onto the mat and stumbles back up in a daze, where Red hooks the arms...

...and nails a Double Underhook Suplex on him!

"Butterfly Suplex from the Pokemon Master! Perfect execution and now he's looking for the win!" Church stated.

Red covers Scourge!

1...

2...

Scourge kicks out!

"Hah, no Butterfly is going to keep the damn King of the World down!" Sarge said.

Red waits as Scourge gets onto his knees, and begins delivering Shoot Kicks straight to the chest, with some of the crowd smarkily chanting "Yes!" to each kick! After seven kicks to the chest, Red ran at the ropes, bounced off them to Scourge...

...and Scourge ducks the boot to the face! Red stumbles forward and when he turns around, Scourge kicks him in the gut, and hooks him a Front Facelock...

...but Red spins out of it and nails a quick Russian-Leg Sweep! Red stand backs up and grabs Scourge's leg and goes for a Boston Crab...

...

...but Scourge struggles against it, keeping Red from turning him over before finally managing to kick him into the ropes Red bounced off them, Scourge shot up...and caught Red with a Flapjack!

"Flapjack by Scourge out of nowhere! The Master gets his face planted by the crafty hedgehog!" Church said.

"Hah, good job! Good job, proud Red! Now stomp that faker into the ground!" Sarge stated.

Red stumbled up to his feet, holding his face, but Scourge grabbed him from behind and planted him with a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Scourge covers!

1...

2...

Red kicks out!

Scourge frowns but shakes it off as he picks up Red, but the Master suddenly Drop Toe Holds Scourge...and locks in a Crossface!

"Crossface! Crossface! Crossface out of nowhere! Red has it locked and doesn't plan on letting go!" Church said.

"Oh no, Scourge get out of it! Get out of it quick! PLEASE!" Sarge begged.

Red wrenched back on Scourge's head as hard as he could as Scourge writhed within the hold. He clawed at the hands around his face, trying to get them off to no avail. He saw the ropes and tried to crawl towards them, which only caused Red to pull back even harder. Scourge reached out for the ropes...

...he reached for them...

...

...and he suddenly bit Red's hands as they were around his mouth!

"Hey! That damn Scourge just bit Red's hands! What the hell?!" Church questioned.

"Anything to get out of that damn Crossface! Tapping was not an option for the King!" Sarge stated.

Red cried out in pain and let go of the hold, holding his hands as he slowly stood up and Scourge stood up as well. Red turned around, Scourge caught him with a Reverse Atomic Drop. Red held his tailbone in pain, but the Scourge grabbed him and nailed a STO Backbreaker before pulling him back up...

...

...and nailing a Shoulder Jawbreaker! Red stood in a daze before Scourge ran the ropes, bounced off them...

...

...and caught Red with a Spinning Wheel Kick!

"Spinning Wheel Kick from Scourge after a flurry of moves! Red may be completely out of it!" Church said.

"Good job Scourge! The fake Red has just been put down for damn good!" Sarge stated.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicks out!

"Sorry Sarge, but that ain't going to be the thing that gets him the W!" Church stated.

Scourge picked up Red and kicked him in the gut before lifting him up, and dropping him with a Suplex Facebuster! Red bounced off the mat and onto his back, and Scourge quickly climbed the turnbuckle and stood tall...

...

...before diving off and hitting a Diving Elbow Drop on Red! Scourge makes the cover! 1...2...Red kicks out! Scourge was a bit miffed as he grabbed Red's leg, and place his own between them. He wrapped Red's leg around his own...

...

...

...AND RED SUDDENLY ROLLS UP SCOURGE IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

"WAIT! WAIT! Small Package! Red's going to steal one!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"Oh God, that was too close!" Sarge stated.

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Red threw a clothesline, but Scourge ducked it, grabbed the head...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE SCOURGE-O-MATIC!

"Scourge-O-Matic outta nowhere!" Church called.

"Red is down! Red..." Sarge began.

Scourge hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Red kicks out!

"You Just Got...oh snickerdoodles!" Sarge snapped his fingers.

Scourge growled before picking up Red and placed him between the ropes, and pushed him throat-first into the middle ones, choking him. The ref admonished and began counting Scourge! 1...2...3...4...Scourge let go before five before smirking at Red who laid between the ropes. Scourge bounced off the ropes and leaped towards Red...

...

...and Red moved out of the way, causing Scourge to miss the Cross Body Block and hit the ropes hard! Scourge fell to the mat holding his chest before pushing himself up, but Red grabbed him in an Inverted Headlock...

...

...AND HIT AN INVERTED SUPLEX!

"Inverted Suplex from Red! The Pokemon Master finally stopped the so-called King in his tracks!" Church said.

Red sat up, shaking the cobwebs out of his head before picking up Scourge and placing him onto the top turnbuckle. He nailed a few rights on him before trying to climb up with him, but Scourge poked him right in the eye. Red backed off and held his eye in pain as Scourge stood tall on the turnbuckle. Red turned around and Scourge dived off...

...

...

...AND RED CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! Scourge flailed around in pain, but Red stumbled a bit and held onto Scourge...BEFORE HITTING THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO!

"JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO! Knee to the face! Scourge's light went goddamn out!" Church stated.

"Time out! That wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't! Time out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT!

"Oh thank the great Redness Scourge kicked out!" Sarge stated.

Red stood on his knees and signaled for the end much to the crowd's pleaure. He waited for Scourge to slowly make his way to his feet, and when he was up, Red hooked him up back-to-back...

...

...and Scourge slipped away to the crowd's displeasure! Red turned around, and Scourge threw a right, but Red ducked, locked in a hammerlock, swung his arm...

...

...

...and Scourge ducked the Red Spin! Scourge grabbed Red's head from behind...

...

...

...and Red spun around, and lifted Scourge onto his shoulders and nailed a Samoan Drop! Red picked up Scourge, and tried for a Back Suplex, but Scourge landed behind him. Scourge turned him around, and tried for a Gutwrench Suplex, but Red landed on his feet. Scourge tried for a clothesline, but Red ducked it, and bounced off the ropes! Red nailed a Running Knee Smash to Scourge! Red covers!

"Cover by Red! Cover by Red off the knee!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT!

"The King of the World will never die! Red can't win! He can't beat Scourge!" Sarge stated.

Red got a bit frustrated, but he remained calm as he picked up Scourge, and hooked him for the Indigo Crusher, but Scourge punched Red in the gut repeatedly, which caused the Pokemon Master to let go of Scourge. Scourge hooked him up and nailed a Complete Shot! Both men were down as the ref began the count. 1...2...3...4...Both men slowly began to get up...5...6...7...Both men were up on their feet. They began trading shots as the crowd chanted "Yay!" for Red, and "Boo!" for Scourge. After they traded about ten shots with each other, Red ducked a fist, and hit a Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam! Red panted before picking up Scourge and whipping him into the corner. Red ran after him...

...

...

...AND SCOURGE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! RED HITS THE STEEL POST SHOULDER-FIRST!

"Oooohhhhhh! Did you HEAR that?! Red hit that post so hard I think his shoulder may be dislocated!" Church said.

"Really...? ...LET IT BE DISLOCATED! Let that sham of a Red be injured!" Sarge stated.

"You are twisted..." Church deadpanned.

Red's face contorted in pain as he laid between the turnbuckle...

...

...

...BUT FOUND HIMSELF ROLLED UP FROM BEHIND! SCOURGE HAS THE TIGHTS!

"HEY! That damn opportunist has the tights! The ref doesn't see it!" Church shouted.

"And Red..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! COME ON! THAT HAD TO BE A THREE! SLOW COUNT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red rolled onto his feet holding his shoulder, but Scourge kicked him the knee, dropping him. Scourge hooked the head in a Front Headlock, lifted Red up...

...

...but Red remained managed to keep himself on the ground! Red then spun out of the hold again, locked in a Hammerlock, swung his arm...

...

...

...AND HIT THE RED SPIN!

"RED SPIN! Second time is the charm for Red!" Church stated.

"No! It can't be it! A stupid Red Spin can't be it!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT!

"Damn, Scourge kicks out again! Jackass and opportunistic, but the bastard is tough, never question that!" Church stated.

"Of course he is! He's the goddamn King of the World! And if you question that title, then you are a goddamn dirty Blue!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red sat up, nursing his hurt shoulder before getting on the apron and climbing the turnbuckle as Scourge slowly recovered. He settled himself on top as Scourge made it to his feet. Red dived off...

...

...

...but Scourge moved out of the way and caught Red in an Inverted Headlock! He lifted Red up...

...

...AND NAILED A LIFTING INVERTED HEADLOCK BACKBREAKER! Red cried out in pain as his back met Scourge's knee, but Scourge held on, spun Red into a Front Facelock...

...

...

...

**...AND HIT THE RAGING SCOURGE!**

"RAGING SCOURGE! RAGING SCOURGE! SCOURGE GOT ALL OF IT!" Church exclaimed.

"BOOYAH! Win for the true Reds! Red..." Sarge began.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE F*CK?! OH BULLSH*T!" Sarge called.

"RED KICKED OUT! THIS MATCH IS STILL GOING! THIS MOMENTUM MEANS THE WORLD TO HIM!" Church called.

Scourge sat up and looked stunned at the kickout before growling in anger and frustration. He stood up and looked down at the fallen Red before backing up into the adjacent corner and crouched down, urging Red to get up as he chanted "Spear..."

"Uh oh...Raging Scourge didn't get the job done! But the Spear will do in Red for certain!" Church stated.

"Hah! Yes! The Spear never fails for Scourge! Tear that impostor of a Red in two, Scourge!" Sarge begged.

Scourge chanted "Spear..." faster and faster as Red slowly got up to his feet. Scourge got antsy as Red stood up and turned around...

...

...

...Scourge ran full throttle at Red...

...

...

...AND RED LEAPFROGGED OVER SCOURGE! Scourge hit the second turnbuckle!

"Red avoided the Spear! Scourge crash and burns!" Church stated.

"Wait what?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge stood up in a daze from the crash into the corner, but found himself turned around, and grabbed Scourge...

...

...

...and hit an Uranage on the arrogant hedgehog! Red stood up and looked at the crowd before signaling for the end!

"Oh boy! It may finally be Poke-Flow time!" Church stated.

"No! Not Poke-Flow time! Not Poke-Flow time!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red picked up the fallen Scourge, hooked him up back-to-back...

...

...

...

...AND BLUE SLID IN AND KICKED RED IN THE NUTS!

"WHAT THE HELL?! BLUE?! NOT AGAIN!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! BLUE COMING TO THE AID OF HIS STUDENT! I LOVE IT!" Sarge shouted.

Red let go of Scourge and fell down holding his lower regions in pain as the ref rang the bell for the disqualification. Blue didn't care as he glared at Red with a very hateful glare before dropping down and raining down fists on the Pokemon Master as the crowd poured in on the boos. After twenty seconds of this, Blue stood up and began stomping the living hell out of his eternal rival before picking him up and nailing a vicious Powerbomb on him!

"Dammit! Blue interfered AGAIN! Red was about to beat Scourge decisively, but Blue couldn't let that happen! He disqualified Red, stole a true win from under him, and is now beating the crap out of him!" Church stated.

"Hey, Blue did what he had to do to save Scourge! It's what a teacher would do!" Sarge stated.

"Sarge, you know Blue did this for only himself, and you know it!" Church replied.

Blue glared down at the downed Pokemon Master before exiting the ring and going to ringside. From there, he picked up something...a steel chair. He folded it up and slid back in with it. With a stoic, damn near evil expression on his face, he held the chair as he waited for Red to get back to his feet. The Pokemon Master managed to pull himself up, and turned around. When he did, Blue lifted the chair and ran at Red...

...

...AND GOT A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW!

"SUPERKICK! Superkick out of nowhere! Red just saved his own ass!" Church exclaimed.

"Where the hell did that move come from?!" Sarge questioned.

Blue let go of the chair as he fell down to he mat laid out and it landed a ways from him. Red fell down trying to compose himself but he caught sight of the chair Blue dropped. He looked at Blue who was trying to get back up, and scowled before he grabbed the chair. He stood up with it, and waited as Blue slowly got to his knees. With hate in his eyes, Red raised the chair...

...

...BUT SCOURGE NAILED HIM WITH THE SCOURGE-O-MATIC FROM BEHIND!

"Scourge! Scourge! Red forgot about Scourge!" Church stated.

"And boy did it ever cost him! Good job, King!" Sarge clapped.

Red held the back of his head as Scourge dropped down and began raining down fists on the face of the Pokemon Master. The crowd was livid with boos as Blue managed to make it to his feet and saw Scourge beating down Red. Scourge saw his old teacher, and shouted at him "TEACH, HOLD HIM! I'LL GIVE HIM THE SPEAR!" Blue gazed at his old student unreadable...before scoffing and picking up the Pokemon Master. He held him in place and growled in Red's face "This is what you get...this is another piece of 17 years of agony coming back at you..." Scourge readied himself as Blue held Red, and then bounced off the ropes, charged...

...

...

...AND RED MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! SCOURGE SPEARED BLUE INSTEAD!

"OH SH*T! RED MOVED! BLUE TOOK THE SPEAR INSTEAD!" Church called.

"NO! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge looked down in shock as Blue held his midsection and rolled out of the ring in pain...

...

...until Red hooked him up back-to-back...AND STRUCK WITH THE POKE-FLOW!

"POKE-FLOW! Red finally hits it on Scourge!" Church called.

"AH DAMMIT! SCREW YOU, YOU DISGRACE OF THE RED NAME!" Sarge cursed.

Red stood up as Scourge was laid out from the Poke-Flow, and glared down at the green hedgehog...

...

...

...but didn't notice Sonic sliding into the ring behind him! Sonic turned Red around, lifted him up...AND HIT THE SONIC DRIVER!

"SONIC?! He came out of nowhere! He just nailed Red with the Sonic Driver!" Church stated.

"I think that was a message sent if he gets into the Chamber! He's making sure they don't forget about him!" Sarge theorized.

Red writhed in pain as Sonic took a knee and looked at the downed Red for a minute before shaking his head and turning around...

...

...

...AND INTO A STEEL CHAIR SHOT FROM BOWSER!

"HOLY SH*T! And I think Bowser wants to send the same damn message!" Church stated. "Chair off the skull!"

"It was the chair Blue brought in, and it definitely got rung on a dirtbag hedgehig's skull!" Sarge commented.

Sonic fell to the mat completely out of it, and Bowser growled at him before throwing the chair away, and lifting up Sonic, who was now bleeding again...

...

...

...AND HIT THE CHOKESLAM!

"CHOKESLAM! And there's a message sent for Sunday from Bowser!" Church stated.

"Hah, that will be the exact same fate when those two face off for the Chamber Spot!" Sarge commented.

Bowser gave out a great roar while Sonic was laid out and bleeding...

...

...BUT SLY SLID IN FROM BEHIND AND NAILED A LOW BLOW WITH HIS CANE!

"Now Sly Cooper! The sneaky Sly manages to lay pain to Bowser the only way he can!" Church stated.

"Not fair! Not fair! He can't do it! Sly has to fight Bowser man-to-man!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser held his lower regions in enormous pain until Sly placed him in an Inverted Headlock...

...

...

...AND HIT THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"And now the Honor Among Thieves! This is pure chaos right now!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, everyone just wants to get the last word in!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sly stood up admiring his handiwork, placing the cane on his shoulder before turning around with a whistle...

...

...AND CRASH HITS THE CRASH AND BURN OUT OF NOWHERE! The crowd cheers as Crash picks up Sly!

"CRASH MOTHERF*CKIN' BANDICOOT IS IN THE HOUSE! First the Crash and Burn...NOW the Wumpa Twist!" Church called as Crash hit said move on Sly with authority!

"Dammit, it's pandemonium! And just six days before Last Stand!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly slid out of the ring from the impact and Crash shouted "WHOA!" as the crowd exploded as he threw up a Jeff Hardy pose! Crash made to spin in a twister...

...

...ONLY TO GET CLOCKED IN THE FACE WITH THE WORLD TITLE BY MARIO!

"NOW MARIO! And he just decked Crash right in the face with the damn belt!" Church exclaimed.

"Hah! And guess what?! The Greatest Champion Ever is the last man standing...AGAIN!" Sarge stated.

Crash was laid out as Mario glared down at the bandicoot before raising his title and shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" as the crowd poured in the hatred and chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Mario raised his title amid the destruction, happy that he was standing tall again...

...until he caught sight of Sonic, crimson mask and all, trying to use the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet. Mario smirked before readying the title in his hand.

"Sonic's trying to get back up...but that may not be a good idea as Mario may clock his skull off!" Church stated.

"Stand up, your dirtbag! Stand up and recieve what you deserve: a belt shot in your face!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario grinned very evilly as Sonic tried to pull himself up more with the ropes. Eventually, he managed to reach a vertical basis, and slowly turned around...

...

...Mario ran and swung the belt in his hand...

...

...

...

...AND SONIC LIFTED HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS AND NAILED THE SONIC DRIVER! MARIO IS IN PAIN AS SONIC IS LAID OUT!

"SONIC DRIVER! SONIC CAUGHT MARIO AND PLANTED HIS ASS! SONIC'S DOWN! MARIO'S DOWN! RED'S DOWN! CRASH, SLY, BLUE, SCOURGE, BOWSER...THEIR ALL DOWN!" Church shouted.

"THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER CARNAGE! THESE MEN HAVE JUST DESTROYED! JUST TO MAKE STATEMENTS! AN-HEY! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Matt came onto the stage and stood there, hands placed in his pocket as he watched the ring from his position. All eight men were laid out inside and outside the ring, either writhing in pain or completely laid out, and Matt just surveyed it all form the stage.

"It's Matt Ishida! And he's surveying the carnage that just took place in that very ring! Surveying his potential opponents come the big dance of Final Clash!" Church said.

"That no-good Digi-Destined is scouting the competition he has before him! Seven men he could potentially face at the big stage, but only one can face him with the World Title on the line!" Sarge stated.

"And Matt will get the answer to that question in six nights when the World Title is decided inside the Elimination Chamber, a match that had every men in or involved in it make a statement for it! Man, what a night! What a goddamn go-home show! Intense promos, attempted runovers, title matches, controversy, and so much damn more! Who knows what we'll see this Sunday?!" Church asked.

"Well, there's one thing I know is for certain, dirtbag...it will be the Last Stand for some! Take that to the bank!" Sarge stated.

"Everybody, that's all the time we had for you tonight! We hope that you enjoyed the final show before Last Stand! Trust us, the PPV will be something that shakes things up!" Church said. "I'm Leonard Church!"

"And I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds!"

"We'll see you all at Last Stand in Hyrule! Good night everybody!" Church finished.

The show ended with the camera panning at each of the faces of the fallen Elimination Chamber competitors as they were down and trying to recover and then back to Matt who continued to look at the ring before lifting his arm up and once again, as before, pointing to the Final Clash sign. The Monday Night Flame logo appeared on the lefthand side of the screen as the show fades to black.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results_

_Hinata Hyuuga def. Samus (Qualifies for Six-Pack Challenge)_

_Falco Lombardi def. Crunch Bandicoot_

_Matt Ishida def. Link by submission_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Sly Cooper_

_Tails and Knuckles (c) def. Team 2D (retains UCA World Tag Team Championship)_

_Bowser vs Sonic the Hedgehog went to a no contest_

_Luigi and Yoshi def. Jak and Ratchet_

_Red def. Scourge the Hedgehog by DQ_

* * *

**Last Stand Match Card**

**World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match: Super Mario (c) vs Crash Bandicoot vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Red vs Sly Cooper vs Bowser/Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Women's Championship Six-Pack Challenge: Lightning Farron (c) vs Kiva Andru vs Mandy vs Princess Peach vs Green vs Hinata Hyuuga**

**Hardcore Championship: Senji Kiyomasa (c) vs Ben Tennyson**

**Internet Championship: Colt Anderson (c) vs Johnny Cage**

**Elimination Chamber Qualifying No Disqualification Match: Bowser vs Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Tag Team Tables Elimination Match: Team 2D vs The Elrics**

**Falco Lombardi vs Starforce Megaman**

**D-Hedgeration X (Hope and Shadow the Hedgehogs) vs Jason Krueger and Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Cruiserweight Number One Contender Gauntlet**

* * *

_A/N: YES! I did it! I did it! I finished the go-home show for Last Stand! And that means I have finally reached Last Stand! And several matches here I look VERY forward to doing! I want to thank you all for supporting me through all of this, and for helping me to get this far! I am glad that UCA has been such a major success since the get go! I hope to continue to make UCA, and to bring you an AWESOME PPV in Last Stand! Trust me, I will work my hardest for it!_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so make to leave a review, because hey, reviews are so damn loved here! Truly, they are! :D And next time I appear, it'll be for Last Stand! See ya!_


	25. Last Stand Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Last Stand** _

* * *

_**History has shown us many different kinds of opportunities or chances. Some people get many chances, others get few.** _

_**But none are as important or more vital to accomplish then that of the last chance...of the last stand.** _

_**For many of these men and women tonight, they have only one last chance...one last stand.** _

_**Last chance to finally settle the score** _

_The Elrics are shown hitting Jerry with the Full Metal Alchemist, and brawling with them after their Tag Team Title Match six days ago before standing tall._

_**Last chance to prove superiority** _

_Team 2D are shown hitting Al with the Non-Stop Violence before showing their angry promo from six days ago as they speak these three words._

_"BURN...IN...HELL!"_

_**Last chance to finally achieve vengeance for ones friends** _

_Falco is shown hitting Crunch with the Falcon Striker, and then his brawl with Starforce from a few weeks ago, and then his promo._

_"Well at Last Stand, I am going to make you suffer for everything ten-fold, and then PUNT YOU IN THE DAMN HEAD MYSELF! Last Stand won't be my last stand...it'll be YOUR last stand!"_

_**Last chance to finally finish what one has started** _

_Starforce is shown punting Fox's head in, and then doing the same to to Peppy and Slippy before looking at the camera._

_"Fox, Peppy, and Slippy have fallen...Falco's the last one. Last Stand...it's appropriate...because that night WILL be Star Fox's last stand."_

_**Last chance to finally shut an egotist's mouth up** _

_Senji is shown having his impressive Hardcore Title defenses and his match with Red before he faces off with Ben._

_"At least I have morals and honor...unlike you, bastard. In my view...YOU are the bloodlusted monster after all the crap you have pulled not just in CCW, but in UCA, and everywhere else."_

_**Last chance to prove everything you say about yourself to be true** _

_Ben is shown screwing Senji our of a World Title shot and hitting him with Galaxy Strike before speaking in the ring._

_"I am going to save UCA from the cancer! I am going to be the hero of this company, and keep it from falling in the gutter! I am going to end his rise, his reign, and his career!_

_**Last chance to finally get what you feel you rightfully deserve** _

_Cage is shown invading PCUW and beating down Colt Anderson before going to his promo on Flame._

_"It's what could jump start my career, it's what can finally make me a somebody, and I ain't letting Colt Anderson of all people keep me from it! At Last Stand...I make Colt Anderson a CASUALTY of the Rookie Revolution! You can bank on that, b*tches!"_

_**Last chance to prove that it isn't all just hype** _

_Colt is shown winning the Internet Title at Best in the World, and then invading UCA and beating down Cage before playing the air guitar on the stage._

_**Last chance to finally prove your the best of your division** _

_Lightning is shown winning the UCA Women's Title from Hinata, retaining at Royal Reckoning, and standing tall over a fallen Green._

_**Last chance to gain back what you may have lost** _

_Hinata is shown hitting the Gentle Slam on Samus and staring off with Lightning, Green returning and hitting the Green Mischief, Mandy nailing a Reaper Scythe and watching from the shadows, Peach hitting a Peach Blossom and flaunting herself, and Kiva hitting Lightning with an XLR._

_**Your last chance to be the at the top of the mountain once more** _

_Red is shown hitting the Poke-Flow, Crash standing on a turnbuckle with his signature grin, Bowser roaring in great intensity, Sly hitting Mario with his cane when the ref is turned, Sonic hitting Bowser with a chair, and Scourge nailing a Spear before pointing to his head with a smirk._

_**Your last chance to keep your kingdom standing** _

_Mario's title reign is shown throughout, moments of him doing anything he can to retain displayed before shown hitting Sonic with a Super Mario Splash before keeping the title close to him._

_"I WILL RETAIN! I WILL RETAIN NO MATTER WHAT! I AM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! THE CHAMPION OF LIFE! MR. NINTENDO! I WILL NOT BE FELLED NOW OF ALL TIMES!"_

_**Tonight these men and women will rage war on one another as we find out whose last stand it becomes** _

_**And the only way for either one of these individuals to accomplish there goals they have to be...** _

_**The Last Man Standing** _

* * *

_**(We're going head to head** _

_**Can you handle it?** _

_**I'm bleeding till the last man's standing** _

_**We're going head to head** _

_**Can you handle it?** _

_**I'm taking you down** _

_**I'm taking you down** _

_**(You down)** _

_**I'm the last man standing** _

_**Last man standing** _

_**(Now))** _

_**("Last Man Standing" by Pop Evil)** _

Fireworks exploded from the stage in grey and white colors, going up and down the ramp and then left and right on the stage. The fireworks then shot out of the setup for the stage and Titantron in a crazed flurry before going off one last burst from the stage before ending. The lights came on, and the crowd roared with loud cheers as the camera panned throughout the audience. Signs were held up such as "Crash for World Champ!", "We Don't Need Saving, Ben!", "I Want A Nut Punch!", and "Lightning Strikes Twice!" The camera then went to ringside where we see Church and Sarge.

"Everybody, we welcome you to the last stop, the last PPV before Final Clash! We welcome everybody to Last Stand!" Church announced. "We are live from Hyrule in Hyrule Castle! I am Leonard L. Church, and beside me, is of course the always nonsensical Sarge!"

"Hey, I'm not nonsensical! I'm enlightened in the ways of the Reds!" Sarge replied. "But in any case, our night is going to be awesome! We got a very anticipated card, main evented by two six-way matches that are complete bull to me!"

"First, there's the Six-Pack Challenge for the Women's Title! Lightning defends against the top five women today in UCA! Can she do the unthinkable? Or will everything fall hard for her and the RR? Expect this to degenerate into an all-out catfight"! Church stated.

"And then, the Elimination Chamber! Mario must find a way to survive the Devil's Playground with five hungry challengers on his tail! I know the great Red can do it! I know he can make history! But how is the question? This cant' be Mario's last stand!" Sarge stated.

"Only time will tell Sarge, Mario already has so much against him. Is this the end for him? That's for later tonight. For now, it's time to get this show kicked off with our opening contest."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is your opening contest of the evening...and it is an Elimination Chamber Qualifying No Disqualification Match!"

**_(No explanation will matter after we begin_ **

**_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_ **

**_My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend_ **

**_You will discover a war you're unable to win_ **

**_I'll have you know..._ **

**_That I've become..._ **

**_INDESTRUCTIBLE!)_ **

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

The crowd booed intensely as Bowser came out onto the stage with a giant snarl on his face. He looked out to the crowd before giving out a roar of intensity before throwing his fist down, triggering hellfire pyro. Bowser stomped his way down the ramp and got on the apron. He stepped over the ropes and looked out to the crowd before pointing to the Final Clash sign and roaring.

"Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 401 lbs., "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"Six days ago, Bowser and Sonic were supposed to have decided who got the final chamber spot for tonight, but the Mushroom Kingdom had it go to a no contest." Church said. "As such, Force made the match happen tonight, and to ensure a winner, it's No DQ!"

"No DQ just gives Bowser the option to do whatever the hell he wants to do to Sonic!" Sarge stated. "That dirty Blue decided to screw Bowser out of the World Title...tonight is the night, Sonic pays for it!"

"Bowser is hungry...Bowser has been dominant...Bowser is on a rampage...and he'll do anything to get the World Title tonight! This won't be pretty!" Church said.

_**(All I ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled** _

_**It is in my hands** _

_**I must not fail!** _

_**I must not fail!** _

_**We've been through the darkest days** _

_**This fire burns...always!** _

_**This fire burns...always!)** _

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the lights turned a dark blue, and moments later, Sonic the Hedgehog came out wearing a very dark blue sleeveless jacket with the hood over his head. He took a knee on the stage, stared down for a second before looking at his wrist as if telling time, then shouted "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" before throwing his hood off and throwing his fist forward. Sonic stormed down the ramp with a dark intensity in his eyes before sliding into the ring, glaring at Bowser before raising his fists high.

"And his opponent, from Station Square, weighing at 210 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Last month, Sonic was screwed out of the World Title by Mario and Bowser in a conspiracy! Sonic has gone to a dark place as a result, and he's made a mission to get retribution. Bowser's his first target; Mario's next after that." Church stated.

"Oh please, like Sonic actually has a chance here! Bowser's going to take this rodent and snap him in two! And maybe then he'll learn why Blues just can't beat Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

"No Disqualification is in effect to ensure a winner here, and you can bet these two men will take full advantage of that! This won't be pretty!" Church stated.

Sonic took off his jacket and threw it out of the ring before glaring at Bowser across the ring, who glared right back at him. The ref checked on both of them before ringing the bell. The two ran at each other, and Sonic wasted no time jumping on Bowser and raining down vicious punches on him. Bowser took a few of them before pushing Sonic off. Sonic rolled onto his feet and jumped right back onto Bowser, continuing to punch the daylights out of Bowser. The Koopa King again pushed Sonic away, and the hedgehog backed up a bit before running and jumping at Bowser. Bowser caught him though, and rammed him into the corner before hitting hard Shoulder Rams into the gut of the hedgehog. After six Shoulder Rams, Bowser backed up, and ran at Sonic, but the hedgehog lifted a knee to catch Bowser in the jaw. With the monster staggered, Sonic leaped onto the second turnbuckle and nailed a Diving Knee Smash! Bowser was dazed, but still standing and Sonic ran the ropes and nailed a Springboard Enziguri, and that caused Bowser to fall to his knees. Sonic then slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair from ringside.

"Oh boy, Sonic's wasting no time taking advantage of the No DQ stip! He wants to hurt Bowser bad!" Church said.

"Hey, a dirty Blue can't use weapons first! Ref, stop him! This is illegal!" Sarge shouted.

Sonic slid into the ring and prepared to swing the chair at Bowser, but the monster PUNCHED the chair out of Sonic's hands! Sonic was stunned before getting his head booted off by Bowser! Bowser growled down at Sonic before picking him up and Hammer Throwing him into the corner! Bowser then nailed a Corner Clothesline, and followed it up with a Sidewalk Slam as Sonic walked out of the corner. Bowser hooked the leg. 1...2...Sonic kicked out. Bowser frowned before picking up Sonic, but the hedgehog suddenly began nailing Shoot Kicks to the thighs. Bowser however took Sonic down with a vicious clothesline. Bowser then saw the chair he punched away and picked it up snarling as he waited for Sonic to get back up to his feet. When he did, he swung the chair, but Sonic ducked it! Bowser turned around, and Sonic Dropkicked the chair straight into his face! Bowser was staggered as Sonic ran the ropes and nailed a Drive-By Kick that sent Bowser through the ropes, landing on his feet on the outside!

"Bowser got the chair to his damn face, and is now on the outside!" Church said.

"And that damn hedgehog has something on his mind! It can't be good! Ref, make sure he doesn't do what's on his mind!" Sarge stated.

Bowser rubbed his face as he tried to recompose himself, but Sonic wasted no time as he ran and bounced off the ropes, leaped through the ropes...

...and Bowser caught him in his arms as he went for the Suicide Dive! Bowser snarled before lifting up Sonic, and slamming him down onto the announce table HARD with a Body Slam! Sonic lied on the table in pain, but Bowser grabbed the chair in the ring, readied it and SLAMMED IT ACROSS SONIC'S BODY! Sonic cried out in pain, but Bowser just snarled as he went to town on Sonic's body with the chair!

"Oh damn! Bowser is just slamming that steel right across Sonic's body! He just doesn't want to win, he wants to HURT Sonic!" Church stated.

"Of course he does! His dream was robbed of him by that damn hedgehog! Only fitting that Sonic recieves his penance!" Sarge said.

After nine chair shots across the body, Bowser threw the chair back into the ring before grabbing Sonic, holding him in Oklahoma position in his arms, and nailing a Fallaway Slam on the padded concrete! Sonic arched his back in pain as Bowser stood up and began tearing apart the steel steps and held up on set in his hands. He growled as he waited for Sonic to get up before lifting them high, and rushing at Sonic...

...but Sonic suddenly Drop Toe Holds Bowser, and Bowser falls down face-first on the steps he was holding! Bowser held his face in pain as he slowly tried to get up...

...BUT SONIC NAILS A HOMING ATTACK RIGHT ON THE STEEL STEPS!

"Holy sh*t! Sonic just nailed a freakin' Homing Attack on the steel steps! This has degenerated into a war so quickly!" Church said.

"But dammit, Sonic's in control! Steel steps, how dare you betray the one who used you first! Ungrateful b*stards!" Sarge stated.

"Sarge, you are talking to inanimate ob-Oh forget it." Church sighed.

Bowser was laid out across the steps and Sonic took a moment to regain himself before standing up and waiting for the monster to stand back up. Bowser slowly came to and managed to push himself up, where he was greeted with a Roundhouse Kick to the skull from Sonic that sent him sliding back into the ring. Sonic slid back in and covered Bowser!

"Sonic covering Bowser!" Church stated.

1...

2...

Bowser kicks out!

"Please, Bowser can easily handle anything of that nature!" Sarge stated.

Sonic was not fazed by the kick out and began stomping the hell out of Bowser, wanting to make him pay for everything. His eyes caught the chair in the ring and he picked it up before measuring Bowser as he got to his knees...

...AND SLAMMED THE STEEL CHAIR ACROSS HIS SKULL! The crowd went "Oooohhh" at the impact as Bowser was dazed on his feet, and Sonic slammed the chair across the skull again! He lifted the chair up, and slammed it AGAIN! He then repeated the action a FOURTH TIME! Sonic backed up, and raised up his hand to signal for the fifth shot, then ran and swung the chair down...

...AND BOWSER CAUGHT IT! Sonic was stunned as Bowser slowly stood up still grasping the chair, snarling at the hedgehog. Bowser then suddenly kicked Sonic's gut, forcing him to let go...

...AND BOWSER CRACKED THE CHAIR ON SONIC'S SKULL!

"OH MY GOD! Did you HEAR that?! That sounded like a damn gut shot! Bowser nearly took Sonic's head after getting his own head destroyed!" Church said.

"And that chair is completely dented after that last shot! I don't think it can be used anymore!" Sarge said.

Indeed, the chair was now completely bent and dented, and Bowser shook his head to relieve the cobwebs from the earlier chair shots. He then threw the chair away before picking up Sonic and whipping him into the corner. With a snarl, Bowser ran and nailed a Stinger Splash with all 400 lbs. of him! Sonic stumbled out of it before picked up, and given Snake Eyes in the corner! Sonic was dazed as Bowser bounced off the ropes and Big Booted Sonic's head off! Bowser then bounced off the ropes and hit a Leg Drop! Bowser with the cover!

1...

2...

Sonic kicks out!

"Bowser with some brutal offense on the hedgehog, yet Sonic shows his resilience." Church stated

"Well, if he knows what is good for him, he will stay down! Bowser ain't close to being done with him!" Sarge said.

Bowser rolled out of the ring and plundered through the under of it. Bowser then pulled out a kendo stick much to the joy of the bloodthirsty fans in attendance. Bowser slid back in and waited as Sonic got back up, and slammed it across Sonic's gut emphatically! Sonic fell to his knees holding his gut in pain, and Bowser then swung it across his back! Sonic fell to the mat arching his back in pain, and Bowser proceeded to slam the kendo stick across Sonic's back repeatedly! Welts formed on Sonic's back as Bowser dealt eight kendo stick shots before picking up Sonic...

...and dropped him with a Standing Side Slam!

"Standing Side Slam by Bowser! The monster is just brutalizing Sonic right now!" Church said.

"Of course he is! He's the Koopa King! No way in hell can Sonic stop him when he's on a roll!" Sarge said.

Bowser dropped down to the ground and rolled out of the ring, and grabbed the steel steps. He picked them up and slid them into the ring before coming back in himself. He grabbed the kendo stick and slammed it on Sonic to keep him down before setting up the steel steps against the corner. He then picked up Sonic and Hammer Threw him against the steps! Sonic slumped against the steps in pain, and Bowser backed up, snarled, and ran full steam...

...AND SONIC SUDDENLY SHOT AND DROPKICKED BOWSER IN THE KNEE! Bowser fell face-first into the steel steps and stood up in a daze. Sonic quickly grabbed the kendo stick and whacked it across Bowser's face! Sonic then unloaded on Bowser with the kendo sticks before placing it across his throat...

...AND NAILED A WHITE RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP!

"And there goes those shades of the damn Sandman! Sonic's back in this!" Church said.

"Not for long! Bowser do something! Do something dammit!" Sarge stated.

Sonic hooked the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Bowser kicks out!

Sonic stood back up and grabbed the steel steps in the corner and lifted them up. Holding them, he gritted his teeth and waited as Bowser slowly got back up...

...AND SLAMMED THE STEEL STEPS INTO BOWSER'S FACE! Bowser was down once more, and Sonic lifted the steps high with all his strength and threw them down on Bowser! The Koopa King roared in pain as the steps were on top of him, and Sonic got on the apron, leaped onto the ropes...

...AND NAILED A STEEL STEPS-AIDED SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH!

"HOLY SH*T! A freakin's Springboard 450 on the steel steps sandwiched Koopa King! Sonic risked it all to damage Bowser!" Church said.

"But he also hurt himself in the process! Who the hell would do something like that?! Oh right: an idiotic Blue!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sonic held his stomach in pain before slowly ambling to his feet while Bowser pushed the steps off of him and groaned in great pain. Sonic grabbed the steel steps and adjusted them before waiting for Bowser to get up, then jumped up, grabbed the head...

...AND NAILED A JUMPING DDT ON THE STEPS!

"DDT! DDT! Sonic just drove Bowser skull-first into the steps! Sonic just drilled the Koopa King!" Church said.

"Oh damn that rodent for doing things like this! I hope he goes into a pit and stays there!" Sarge claimed.

Bowser rolled off the steps and Sonic covers him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Bowser kicks out!

"The monster on a rampage proves how tough he is by kicking out!" Church said.

Sonic shook his head before getting on the apron and climbing the corner. He took a step on top, sized up Bowser, before diving off for a Frog Splash...

...and Bowser caught him by the throat before it connected! Bowser slowly stood up with his hand still around Sonic's throat. Bowser growled before lifting him up...

...but Sonic landed behind Bowser before he could hit the Chokeslam! Bowser turned around and got an Enziguri to the skull! With Bowser dazed, Sonic bounced off the ropes and back to Bowser...

...AND BOWSER THREW SONIC UP AND DOWN WITH A FREE FALL! Sonic crashed onto the mat hard! He stumbled up to his feet where Bowser picked him up in a Military Press...

...AND THREW HIM OVER TO THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR BELOW!

"HOLY-Sonic just got thrown over the ropes and landed with a splat!" Church said.

"Hah, that's just the way I like it! Blue roadkill all over the ringside area! Brings a smile to a Red!" Sarge stated.

Bowser stepped over the ropes and exited the ring, glaring down at the downed Sonic before picking him up and dragging him around the ringside area. When done, he Hammer Threw him into barricade! Sonic groaned in pain, but Bowser then Hammer Threw Sonic back-first into the steel post! He then Hammer Threw Sonic into the barricade again, then did it again into the steel post! Then he grabbed Sonic and nailed a One-Handed Spinebuster! Sonic was down once more as Bowser picked him up and threw him back into the ring. Bowser slid back into the ring and stalked as Sonic as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet. The hedgehog turned around...

...AND GOT SPEARED INTO TWO BY BOWSER!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR BY BOWSER! Bowser damn near broke Sonic in half!" Church said.

"And with that, Sonic..." Sarge began.

Bowser hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...HEY WHAT?! Excuse me, why did you make a slow count ref?!" Sarge asked.

"That wasn't slow, Sonic just managed to kick out in time, idiot!" Church replied.

Bowser growled in frustration before standing up and backing up once more, stalking the hedgehog as he tried to regain bearings. Slowly, Sonic pushed himself off the mat with his hands and made it to his feet. He turned around...

...Bowser charged at Sonic...

...but Sonic suddenly Drop Toe Holds the monster! He grabs the leg...AND LOCKS IN THE SPEED TRAP!

"SPEED TRAP! BOWSER GOT CAUGHT IN THE SPEED TRAP! BOWSER GOT CAUGHT!" Church said.

"NO! THIS IS A TRAVESTY! YOU CAN'T TAP, BOWSER! PLEASE DON'T!" Sarge begged.

Bowser's eyes went wide in pain as Sonic tightened the hold as much as he could, crying for a tap out! The crowd chanted "TAP! TAP! TAP!" as Bowser gritted his teeth in pain, and after twenty seconds, Bowser's hand was slowly raised and it shook...

...he teased a tap out...

...it still shook...

...but Bowser shook his head in refusal! Sonic only tightened the hold, but Bowser suddenly placed his hands on the mat, and with God Almighty strength, slowly began to push himself off it! Slowly, but surely, he pushed himself upward, until he actually managed to stand up on one leg, with Sonic still applying the Speed Trap! Sonic's eyes widened...

...BEFORE BOWSER FELL BACKWARDS, SQUASHING SONIC ON THE MAT!

"Bowser just used his own damn strength to actually stand up, and then sandwiched Sonic on the mat with his body!" Church said.

"He did what he had to do to get out of the hold, dirtbag! It's called being smart! Something you would know nothing about!" Sarge replied.

Bowser rolled off of Sonic and both men were laid out for a few moments until they slowly began to get to their feet. Eventually, both men stood up and Bowser charged at Sonic, but Sonic sidestepped, and Bowser crashed into the turnbuckle. Bowser turned around...AND GOT HIT WITH THE DASH ATTACK! Bowser stumbled out of the corner, and the hedgehog leaped onto his shoulder and Hurricarana'd him into the middle ropes! With Bowser draped over them, Sonic bounced off the ropes, swung through the ropes...

...AND BOWSER DUCKS THE 619! Sonic spun around and landed on his feet, and gets turned inside out with a clothesline from the monster! Bowser stood up with a scowl on his face before picking up Sonic, grabbing him by his throat, and lifting him up...

...SONIC GRABBED THE HEAD MID-LIFT AND HIT A DDT!

"DDT off the chokeslam! Shades of this past Monday!" Church said.

"Oh come on, you can't rehash old moves like that! That just makes you stupid, dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

Bowser was laid out as Sonic rolled out of the ring, searched under the ring, and pulled out another steel chair. The crowd cheered as Sonic slid back in, glared hatefully at the now recovering Bowser, shouting "THIS IS MY RETRIBUTION AGAINST YOU!" before running at Bowser with chair in hand...

...AND BOWSER PUNCHED THE CHAIR INTO SONIC'S FACE! Sonic dropped the chair as he was staggered, and Bowser lifted him up upside down on his side on his shoulder...

...AND NAILED A RUNNING POWERSLAM ON THE STEEL CHAIR!

"The chair came back to haunt Sonic! A damn Running Powerslam on the steel chair!" Church said.

"Hah, and now Sonic..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST REDS?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sonic will not die! Sonic will not fall! He wants that final Chamber spot BAD! He wants retribution BAD!" Church stated.

Bowser was completley incensed as he grabbed Sonic by his quills and placed him between his legs. Bowser made a cutthroat gesture, signaling for the end, but did not notice Sonic grabbing the kendo stick nearby. He grabbed Sonic by the waist, lifted Sonic up by the shoulders...

...

...AND SONIC NAILED BOWSER DEAD IN THE FACE WITH THE KENDO STICK! Bowser let go of Sonic, now dazed, and Sonic landed on his feet, and Sonic swung hard, and cracked the kendo stick off his skull once more, turning him around as a result! Sonic dropped the kendo, leaped up...

...

**...AND NAILED THE SONIC BOOM (Zig-Zag)!**

"SONIC BOOM! SONIC BOOM CONNECTS! THE ALTERNATIVE FINISHER OF SONIC FOR THE BIG GUYS HE CAN'T LIFT!" Church exclaimed.

"OH NO! OH NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Sarge questioned.

Sonic hooks the leg of Bowser!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BOWSER KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"BOWSER KICKS OUT! BOWSER KICKS OUT! HE'S STILL IN THIS!" Church shouted.

"YES! I KNEW HE WOULD KICK OUT! THIS IS THE KOOPA KING EVERYBODY! NOBODY CAN STOP HIM!" Sarge shouted.

Sonic sat up stunned at the kick out before pulling at his quills in frustration before going over to the kendo stick and began slamming it across Bowser's body repeatedly in an angry fashion! Sonic was pissed off, and taking it out on Bowser! After ten straight kendo shots across the body, he then stood over Bowser and placed the end of the kendo against Bowser's throat, and pressed it against it! Bowser coughed as the kendo was nearly choking him, and after twelve seconds of this, Sonic stopped. He then climbed a nearby corner with the kendo stick in hand, and waited as Bowser slowly stood up to his feet. Sonic dived off as he raised the kendo...

...AND BOWSER CAUGHT HIM WITH AN UPPERCUT! Sonic fell to the mat in a heap as Bowser fell to his knees. The Koopa King panted before seeing the nearby steel steps and grabbed them, standing and lifting them up with his strenth. He called for the hedgehog to stand up so he could "END THIS DAMN ROADBLOCK!" Sonic stumbled to his feet and turned around...

...AND BOWSER THREW THE STEEL STEPS INTO SONIC'S FACE!

"OH SH*T! Bowser just CREAMED Sonic with those damn steel steps!" Church said.

"And this means that the end is neigh everybody!" Sarge stated.

Bowser roared as he went over to Sonic, picked him up by his quills, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up...

...

... **AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE CHOKESLAM!**

"CHOKESLAM! BOWSER GOT ALL OF IT AND SENT SONIC TO HELL!" Church said.

"And finally, Sonic..." Sarge stated.

Bowser dropped down and covered Sonic!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

"You Just Got...AH SON OF A BITCH! THIRD TIME NOW! LET ME FINISH MY ONE-LINER!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SONIC WON'T QUIT! SONIC WON'T QUIT! THIS QUEST FOR VENGEANCE IS KEEPING HIM IN THE GAME!" Church called.

Bowser stood on his knees in disbelief, not believing what just happened before roaring in complete anger! He picked up Sonic, grasped his throat, and lifted him up once more...BUT SONIC CAUGHT HIM WITH A KNEE TO THE JAW MID-LIFT! Bowser let go of Sonic, and Sonic landed on his knees and grabbed the nearby chair. Bowser recovered and went to Sonic, but Sonic turned around and threw the chair into Bowser's face! Bowser was staggered and Sonic stood, and nailed a Buisaku Knee Kick on the monster! Bowser then rolled onto the corner, got on the second turnbuckle...waiting for Bowser to get up...

...Sonic dived off for a Diving Homing Attack...

...BUT BOWSER CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! Bowser tried for a Bowser Bomb...BUT SONIC HURRICARANA'D HIM INTO THE CORNER! Sonic grabbed the chair, ran...

...AND NAILED A CHAIR-AIDED DASH ATTACK!

"Double Knees with a side of steel chair to it! Bowser gets hit hard and Sonic's getting back in this!" Church said.

"Dammit, why do the Blues always have to fight back?! It just isn't fair to us Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser fell down to the mat, and Sonic used all his might to turn him over for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BOWSER KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"Yes, Bowser's one tough cookie! There's a reason he's been on the rampage he's been on lately!" Sarge proclaimed.

"These two men have beaten the crap out of each other! Hatred, desire, and retribution have all been wrapped into this war!" Church stated.

Sonic slammed the mat with his hand in frustration before standing up and stalking the monster as he used the ropes to pull himself. Once up, Sonic leaped at him, grabbed the head...

...but Bowser held onto the ropes, causing Sonic to fall down and roll onto his feet! Sonic ran at him, but got a Big Boot the face! Sonic spun around in a daze, and Bowser lifted him up...

...AND NAILED A SITOUT BACKBREAKER RACK DROP!

"Sitout Backbreaker Rack Drop by Bowser! Just back and forth between these two!" Church stated.

"And just imagine what one of them inside a Chamber if they are like this, tired or not!" Sarge said.

Sonic arched his back in pain on the mat as Bowser sat on the mat before standing on the mat. He looked at the Final Clash sign hanging from the ceiling, muttering "I am going there...I WILL be champion..." He then grabbed the steel chair and waited as Sonic slowly stood back up to his feet, he waited as Sonic got up, and gave a giant roar. Sonic turned around...

...Bowser ran and lifted the chair...

...AND SONIC CAUGHT HIM WITH A POKE TO THE EYE! The monster held his eye in pain UNTIL HE WAS LOW BLOWED BY SONIC! Bowser fell down to his knees, holding his lower regions as Sonic grabbed the chair and set it up behind Bowser. He waited as Bowser got back up, and leaped up...

...

**...AND HIT THE SONIC BOOM ON THE SET-UP STEEL CHAIR!**

"SONIC BOOM ON THE SET-UP CHAIR! THE BACK OF BOWSER'S HEAD JUST MET STEEL!" Church shouted.

"NOOOO! THAT HEDGEHOG CHEATED! THAT HEDGEHOG USED DIRTY MOVES!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser was down and out as Sonic covered him!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"AND SONIC WINS THIS ALL-OUT FIGHT!" Church called.

_**(This is the broken ground** _

_**Misery begins to rise** _

_**Turn away from yesterday** _

_**Tomorrow's in my eyes** _

_**Nevermore to be held down** _

_**By the wings of history** _

_**Nevermore to be cast aside** _

_**This day is mine)** _

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Here is your winner, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd gave out about seventy-five percent cheers while the other twenty five percent was confused with how Sonic won the match. The hedgehog sat up and held his body as it throbbed in pain, but he paid it no mind as he slowly got up and leaned against the ropes as the ref raised one of his arms in victory.

"Sonic has beaten Bowser! After what was an all-out fight, Sonic gets retribution against the man who screwed him over at Royal Reckoning!" Church noted.

"This is bullcrap! Sonic poked him the eye! He utilized a low blow! He went dirty dammit! He's the ultimate cheater dammit!" Sarge cried out.

"It was No DQ, Sarge, and if Bowser decided to do those things, you would applaud it big time! But it IS unlike Sonic to utilize things like a low blow and eye poke! He just doesn't do that! He's in a very dark place right now...but he got the win and that's what matters to him." Church said.

Sonic slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp, his dark expression never leaving him before turning around and raising a triumphant fist in the air before going to the back. Bowser meanwhile, slowly sat up and had a look of disbelief, which quickly turned into a rage of anger knowing what just happened.

"Oh man...Sonic won, but Bowser...his chance...taken from him, and with how Sonic won, it's only going to fuel his rage...I fear anyone who stands in Bowser's path now..." Church stated.

"And his rage is well justified! He got screwed here dammit! Sonic screw Bowser, and now everyone will pay when they get in his path!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well Bowser may be one pissed off Koopa King, but regardless, Sonic is heading into the Chamber later tonight. But one has to wonder if what he went through in this match will hinder Sonic's chances of winning?"

* * *

The camera goes to backstage, where we see Sonic walking down the halls, still nursing his body a bit as he trekked through them, but suddenly came to a stop as he saw someone coming up to him...

...and it was Matt Ishida to the insane ovation from the crowd. He walked up to the side of Sonic and the two stared with each other for a few moments until Matt.

"Well...that was a...interesting end to your match with Sonic. I didn't peg you as the guy who would use THOSE type of tactics to win, Sonic. Just doesn't seem your style..." Matt noted, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well you don't know what I've gone through." Sonic stated coldly. "What Bowser and Mario put me through...my road to get here. I wanted retribution dammit, and I wanted to get into the Chamber so I can get the next part of my retribution. And if that meant actually playing a bit dirty in the end to do so, then fine, so be it. And if you or anyone else got a problem with that, I don't care at this point."

"Hmph...you really have changed, Sonic..." Matt noted. "Well, dirty means or not, you've advanced to the Chamber...though I wonder...a lot has been taken out of you...you only have two hours to rest...do you even have a chance of walking out champion...?"

Sonic got into Matt's face and stared him dead in the eye before speaking. "I said this past Monday that I didn't care if I had to go through hell twice in one night. I was going to get payback, vengeance, and retribution for everything that was done to me. And the first part of that retribution has been complete. And I don't care if I am hurt, I don't care if I only have two hours of rest, I don't care if I have to go into the Elimination Chamber. Because at the end of the night, I am going to end up being Mario's worst nightmare. I am going to be the one that causes his world to come crumbling down. I am going to be the one that ends his reign, and stands tall as World Heavyweight Champion. And when I do...then it's you at Final Clash. And I don't intend on losing then."

Matt stared down Sonic in silence before speaking. "We'll have to wait and see if that comes to pass, Sonic. But if you do somehow win, Sonic...know that at Final Clash, your retribution will be a segway for my resurrection...because like I said...NOTHING is stopping me from walking out champion. Keep that in mind, Sonic the Hedgehog...keep that in mind."

Matt then walked away, leaving Sonic to ponder his words as he watched the Destined leave.

* * *

The camera changes to another area backstage, and we see the Bully, Wolfgang walking down the hallways with a smirk on his face, the crowd booing him to hell. He walked down until he saw a backstage hand walking by him with cables by him, and suddenly knocked the cables out of his hands. The cable strewn all over the floor and the backstage hand scrambled to get them while Wolfgang just laughed.

"HEY! Come on man! That wasn't cool!" The man shouted as he tried to gather the cables. "These cables are needed! You can't just do that!"

"And are YOU going to do anything about that?!" Wolfgang smirked as he leaned down to face the hand. "Come on...if you don't like it, do something about it, I DARE you! Or you can just walk away and like what happened? The choice is yours...though one choice ends in a much less painful manner then the other."

The backstage hand looked up at Wolfgang with a fearful look, gulping before speaking. "I...I...I think I'll just take what I can and leave...I'm sure you had your good reasons for doing what you did...I'll...I'll be leaving now! Bye!"

The backstage grabbed as many of the cable as he could be running off, and Wolfgang just laughed. "Hahaha, oh, I LOVE being a Bully! So much fun..." Wolfgang said.

Wolfgang then continued to make his way down the halls, satisfied with what he had done and then turned a corner...but as he did so, a light suddenly flickered on and off for a second. This caused Wolfgang to look up at the light in confusion.

"Huh...? What was that...? Eh, must be faulty lighting. We ARE in Hyrule, after all..." Wolfgang grumbled, earning cheap heat from the crowd watching. Suddenly, another light flickered on and off at the ceiling, causing Wolfgang to get even more confused. "What the...? Is this place REALLY that faulty?!" But as soon as he said, the light behind him flickered, then the lights in front of him flickered, then suddenly the lights all in the hallway began to flicker on and off rapidly, getting to Wolfgang as he looked increasingly confused. "HEY! What the f*ck is this sh*t?! I demand to know! Whoever is doing th-" Suddenly, the lights are all turned off, leaving Wolfgang in pitch black darkness. "Okay, if this is someone's idea of a practical joke, it's NOT funny!" Wolfgang said. "I swear, whoever is doing this is going t-" The lights suddenly turned back on, revealing a very pissed off Bully. "About damn time! Any longer and I would hav-"

Wolfgang as he looked at the wall, and jumped back in shock! On the wall, what wasn't there a minute ago, were blood red paintings of the Combine symbol all over it. Wolfgang was stunned at the sight before him, NOT knowing what the symbols meant and not recognizing them.

"What in the hell is...?" Wolfgang trailed off.

Suddenly, the sound of gargled, synthesized chatter was suddenly heard all around Wolfgang. The Bully looked shocked as he looked around for the source of the chatter, but he could not find it anywhere. The chatter kept echoing all around him, until one by one, the voices all flatlined like ECGs for several seconds before the hallway grew quiet. Wolfgang looked around a bit before his face had a look of...concern. Wolfgang shook his head, grumbling to himself as he tried to get what happened out of his head, leaving the area.

However...as Wolfgang left...Gordon Freeman walked onto the screen to loud cheers from the crowd. The Half-Life protagonist simply stared off into the direction Wolfgang left, eyes narrowed and an unreadable expression on his face as the cameras went back to ringside.

* * *

"Oh boy...I think the mind games have begun for Wolfgang. And from the looks of things, it's not going to end well for him in my view!" Church said.

"Oh please, Wolfgang can easily handle whatever is thrown at him! He's the Alpha Male for a reason!" Sarge stated.

"I don't know...Wolfgang looked pretty confused and bewildered by what happened there. And he has no idea that Gordon is behind it. I got a sneaky feeling things may get worse before they get better for Wolfgang!" Church said.

"Shows how much you know, dirtbag! Seriously, Wolfgang will be just fine on this night! I know...I am a Red after all!" Sarge proclaimed.

"For some reason, I doubt that." Church sweatdropped. "Well, now it's time to get the next match underway, and people, this one is where two men have a LOT to prove."

_**(Look in my eyes, what do you see?** _

_**The Colt of personality** _

**_I know you love me, I'm in your dreams_ **

**_I've been everything you want to be_ **

**_I'm the colt of personality_ **

**_Like Tiger Woods and Charlie Sheen_ **

**_I'm the Colt of personality_ **

**_The Colt of personality_ **

**_The Colt of personality)_ **

**("Colt of Personality" by Colt Anderson)**

The crowd exploded into an EVEN 50/50 mixed reaction as the..."unique cover" of a popular song played. As the music played, Colt Anderson came out wearing an extravagant green robe with the Internet Title around his waist. He took a knee on stage as the mixed reaction grew louder and shouted "Internet Champ, baby! God of the Internet, woo!" Colt then stood up and made his way down the ramp in a confident manner, and then entered the ring. He unhooked his belt, climbed the turnbuckle and raised it high shouting "I'm wearing green, Hyrule! The same color as Link, only better! You know you want to cheer for me!" However, the crowd only gave the same mixed reaction.

"The following interpromotional contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Internet Championship! Introducing first, representing PCUW, from Lemon Brook, weighing in at 160 lbs., he is the self-proclaimed "Colt of Personality" and Internet Champion, Colt Anderson!"

"At Best in the World, Colt Anderson captured the Internet Title in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match, but the match left sour tastes in Cage." Church said. "He's called Colt out, saying his win was based on bias, and he wants to prove Colt deserves nothing."

"And he DOES deserve nothing! He's a complete nobody when you move past all the hype! Hell, I PINNED him at the XCW Summer Supershow to become XCW Hardcore Champion! And that DOES make me better than every dirty Blue! And if I could do that, then Cage can easily do the same!" Sarge stated.

"Ever since Cage's promo, the reactions for Colt have never been the same, constantly mixed like tonight, but Colt wants to show he's NOT overrated! Will this be the night he proves himself? We'll see." Church said.

_**(I am perfection!** _

_**Perfection** _

_**I am perfection!** _

_**So take your best, give it all you got - Bring it on!** _

_**Some things are exactly what they seem** _

_**I will define the things you dream** _

_**Go check the score again** _

_**Call mine a perfect ten** _

_**The broke the mold when they made me** _

_**I am perfection!)** _

**("I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf)**

The crowd gave the same 50/50 mixed reaction as the music played, and moments later, Johnny Cage walked out with head held down and wearing a blue vest that had "RR" on one side, and "MK" on the other. Cage stood on the ramp on a bit before running his hands through his hair and threw them out before making his way down the ramp with an intensely focused expression on his face. Cage walked around the ring, got on the apron, and entered through the ropes. Cage sat on them for a moment however, and looked out to the crowd for a bit before fully entering. He walked up to Colt and got face-to-face with him, giving an intense glare with Colt who just gave his goofy smirk before being separated.

"And the challenger, representing UCA and the Rookie Revolution, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 231 lbs., Johnny Cage!"

"With a new theme in hand, Cage is probably the most serious I have ever seen him in UCA! Ever since Best in the World, Cage has been one pissed off Kombatant!" Church stated. "He wants to right the wrong, and put down the man who in his view hasn't worked for anything he has!"

"And there's no doubt that he will! Colt is nothing more than some untalented goofball! Stating on the XCW Supershow that he was better than Cage and the UCA roster?! Hah, he's in over his head here! The IWC God falls tonight!" Sarge stated.

"This match has shockingly become one of the most look forward to matches of the night, and with the crowd practically split, there's something that tells me it will be interesting." Church said.

Cage took off his vest and threw it outside, while Colt took off his robe and handed his title to the ref. The two stood in opposite corners, and the ref raised the Internet Title high for all to see before giving it to ringside. He checked on both men before ringing the bell. The two slowly circled each other, looking to get an advantage on the other before locking up. Cage grabbed Colt in a Side Headlock, tightening on the head before Colt backed up into the ropes, and threw Cage off. Cage bounced off the ropes and knocked Colt down with a Standing Shoulder Block, and snarled down at him before bouncing off the ropes again. Colt rolled onto his stomach, and Cage stepped over him before bouncing off the ropes, and Colt stood up and leapfrogged over them. Colt tried for a Dropkick for when Cage came back, but Cage held onto the ropes to stop himself. Colt landed on his knees and ran at Cage, but Cage caught him with a foot to the jaw. Cage ran at Colt, but Colt ducked him. Cage turned around and got hit with a Dropsault from Colt! Colt stood up and began running around the ring, holding his hands up in a peace sign as he practically cheered at his offense. Cage stood up, incensed at this behavior from Colt. The crowd was mixed as Colt shouted "Just the beginning of my victory, people!" before turning around...and getting slapped right across the face by Cage!

"OH! Cage just slapped the taste right out of Colt's mouth! Did you hear that?!" Church said.

"I sure as hell did, and that's what Colt gets for being an idiot! Cage is about to show him what a Red is all about!" Sarge stated.

Colt held his cheek as Cage yelled at him "I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU ACT LIKE AN IDIOT ON MY MOMENT! I WON'T LET YOU DEMEAN WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME!" Suddenly, Colt turned to Cage with narrowed eyes and threw a right at Cage! Colt began to unload punches on Cage, backing him up into a corner where he would not relent. The ref pulled Colt away from Cage, but Colt broke away from the ref, where he got kicked in the gut and thrown in the corner by Cage. Cage rained down fists on Colt before backing up and running at Colt, but swung through the ropes and caught Cage with a Pendulum Overhead Kick! Cage staggered back, and Colt leaped onto the ropes and nailed a Springboard Dropkick on Cage. Colt went for the cover. 1...2...Cage kicked out. Colt picked up and nailed a few Knife Edge Chops, the crowd going "Woo!" at each one. Colt then whipped him into the ropes and tried to catch him on the rebound with a clothesline, but Cage ducked it, bounced off the ropes again and caught Colt with a Flying Forearm! Cage rolled onto his feet and waited as Colt got back before nailing a One-Handed Bulldog on him! Cage covers Colt! 1...2...Colt kicks out!

"Cage has control of this match after a flurry from Colt! And you can tell he relishes every blow he lands on Colt!" Church said.

"Colt has practically made all of Cage's hard work meaningless with how much he's been given everything! But it WILL end tonight! Justice shall be served Red-style!" Sarge proclaimed.

Cage grabbed Colt in a headlock and tightened his hold around the head, but Colt slowly stood up with Cage still holding on. Colt then suddenly stomped on Cage's foot hard, causing him to let go and hold his foot in pain. Colt then bounced off the ropes at Cage...

...and Cage caught him with a Hip Toss! Colt shot back up to his feet, and Cage caught him with a Dropkick to the face! Cage with the cover! 1...2...Colt kicks out! Cage picked up Colt, but Colt suddenly executed a Drop Toe Hold, and quickly locked in an Ankle Lock! Cage flailed around before turning on his back and kicking Colt away before too much damage could be done! Both scrambled to their feet, and Colt threw a clothesline...

...Cage ducked it and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam!

"Cage with the Neckbreaker! Cage has gotten Colt neutralized right now!" Church said.

"Hah, did you expect anything less, dirtbag?! And watch as this remains the theme of the entire match!" Sarge said.

Cage dropped down and began laying down furious fists on Colt and after nine fists, he picked up Colt and whipped him into the ropes. Cage went for a Back Body Drop, but Colt caught him with a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Cage kicks out! Both got up, and Colt caught Cage with a Jumping Calf Kick! Cage got back up, but was hit with a Jumping Knee Smash that sent him into a corner. Colt then ran and leaped at him, and hit a Monkey Flip on Cage! Colt then leaped onto the top rope, and waited for Cage to stand, and dived off...

...and Cage moved out of the way! Colt landed on his feet, and then turned around and ran at him, but Cage caught him with an elbow to the face! Cage tried to run at Cage, but the champ suddenly hit a Snap Powerslam! Cage rolled over to the side of the ring and stood up, where Colt clotheslined him over the ropes to the outside!

"Colt is back in this thing! Even I find this guy absolutely annoying, but this kid is refusing to stay down! Internet Title means a lot to him!" Church stated.

"Oh come on, Colt is just getting lucky! Give me five minutes, and Colt will be falling flat on his face like he always does!" Sarge said.

Colt watched as Cage slowly tried to stand up on the outside, and shouted "THE FORCE IS WITH ME!" before running at the ropes, bouncing off them, and diving through the ropes at Cage...

...

...AND CAGE CAUGHT COLT IN MID-AIR WITH A SHADOW KICK TO THE FACE!

"HOLY SH*T! Cage caught Colt! He caught him in the damn face with the Shadow Kick! He kicked Colt in freakin' mid-air during the Suicide Dive!" Church said.

"That was all shades of epicness! Only Johnny could pull off such a move like that! Not laughing at him, are you?!" Sarge asked.

Colt was laid out on the outside from the Shadow Kick, and Cage wiped his face before picking up Colt and throwing him into the ring. He got on the apron, climbed up the corner...

...and then hit a Diving Elbow Drop on Colt! Cage covers Colt!

"Cage going for the win off the Elbow!" Church called.

1...

2...

Colt kicks out!

"Oh look, Colt's actually fighting! ...And he's going to be stomped because of it." Sarge stated.

Cage stood up and stomped on Colt's face before picking him up and nailing a Suplex. Cage then rolled onto his feet, and delivered a second Suplex to Colt. He then rolled onto his feet with Colt again, and looked for the trifecta...

...but Colt landed behind Cage and quickly nailed an Inverted Suplex! Cage groaned in pain before getting to his knees, where Colt delivered Shoot Kicks to the chest, chanting "YES!" ever time he lands one. After six Shoot Kicks, Colt went for a Roundhouse Kick to the skull...

...and Cage ducked it! Colt spun around in a circle, and Cage lifted him up into a Fireman's Carry! Cage tried to spin him off, but Colt landed in front of Cage and nailed a Reverse Roundhouse Kick to the skull! Cage stumbled in a daze, and Colt leaped at the ropes...

...and connected with a Springboard Tornado DDT!

"Colt just plants Johnny right on his head! I think for once, Colt may actually be taking this seriously!" Church said.

"I don't care if he takes the entire universe seriously! Colt WON'T win! He WON'T win!" Sarge stated.

Colt covered Cage!

1...

2...

Cage kicked out!

"And THERE is reason for my claim, which will turn out to be true like always!" Sarge stated.

Colt picked up Cage and went for an #Ownage (Stunner), but Cage pushed him into the ropes. Colt bounced off them, and into a Hip Toss from Cage, but he managed to land on his feet and take Cage down with a Snap Arm Drag! Cage shot up to his feet, and Colt took him down with a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! Colt covers! 1...2...Cage kicks out! Cage rolls over to the ropes and stands up near them, and Colt runs at him, and Cage Back Drops him over the ropes...

...but Colt lands on the apron! Cage turns around, and Colt nails a Head Kick on Cage! With Cage stunned, Colt slingshots over the ropes...

...

...CAGE BOOTS HIM AS HE SLINGSHOTS, CAUSING HIM TO FALL OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR!

"Boot to the face! Colt went flying, and he just got a foot to the jaw and spilled outside! He may have a few loose teeth!" Church stated.

"And that's how you do a goddamn boot the RIGHT way! ...The RED way!" Sarge said.

Cage glared down at Colt on the outside before climbing up the corner and standing tall on the turnbuckle as Colt slowly stood up on the outside...

...

...AND HIT A DIVING CROSSBODY ON COLT ON THE OUTSIDE!

"SON OF A...! Did Cage just freakin' dive off the turnbuckle onto Colt?! Did he really just do that?!" Church asked.

"He sure did! He's willing to do ANYTHING if it means beating this dirtbag once and for all!" Sarge said.

Cage slowly stood up holding his stomach before picking up Colt and throwing him back-first into the announce table before throwing him back into the ring! Cage slid back in and covered Colt!

1...

...

2...

...

Colt kicks out at 2.5!

"And Colt kicks out AGAIN! Cage is beating down the kid, but he just won't quit!" Church said.

"Give it time, give it time, the little IWC dweeb will be begging for mercy soon!" Sarge said.

Cage frowned and said to Colt "Stay down, you worthless piece of sh*t!" before picking him up and placing him against the ropes, and began choking him against them! The ref admonished him and began to count! 1...2...3...4...Cage let go before five and backed off as Colt sat against the ropes and coughed, holding his throat. Cage tried to go back for Colt, but Colt kicked Cage in the knee! Cage held his leg, and Colt kicked him in the knee, forcing him down to one. Colt then got up and kicked Cage right in the face, forcing him back up! Colt ran at him, but Cage caught him with a vicious Forearm Smash! Colt turned around, and Cage grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock! He lifted him up...

...

...AND COLT SUDDENLY FELL BACK DOWN AND HIT CAGE WITH AN #OWNAGE!

"#Ownage! #Ownage out of nowhere! Colt then that Inverted Lift into a Stunner! Cage may be out!" Church said.

"Oh no! Not good! The Blues are trying to steal one! Ref, don't let Blue be dirty thieves!" Sarge stated.

Colt hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Cage kicks out at 2.6!

"Thank God the ref actually sees travesty when it's happening!" Sarge said.

"Sarge, there was no travesty...he was just being a fair referee..." Church deadpanned; Sarge opened his mouth to speak. "Shut up, I don't want to hear more crap about this."

Colt picked up Cage and began nailing Forearm after Forearm into the face of Cage before bouncing off the ropes, and ducking a Clothesline from Cage! He bounced off the ropes again...AND HIT A SINGLE-LEG RUNNING DROPKICK TO CAGE! Cage stumbled up to his feet and backed into a corner, and Colt ran at him and nailed a Corner Dropkick! Cage stumbled out in a daze, and Colt backed up into the adjacent corner, and run full speed at Cage...

...and Cage suddenly lifted Colt over him and into the corner! But Colt landed perfectly on the top turnbuckle with his back turned! Cage turned around...AND COLT NAILED A TWISTING DIVING CROSSBODY!

"Colt is on goddamn fire! Colt is just kicking ass right now, and Cage can't seem to do anything about it!" Church said.

"Oh come on, who does this kid think he is?! CM Punk?! Couldn't even tie that man's shoes!" Sarge said.

Colt stood up and posed for the crowd that was still mixed before climbing up the corner as fast as he could. He stood tall on it, but suddenly Colt shot up and caused Colt to get crotched on the top! Colt grimaced in pain before Cage climbed up there to meet him and delivered vicious rights before hooking up Colt in a Headlock. He went for the You Got Cage'd (Top-Rope Bulldog)...

...

...and Colt pushed him off at the last minute and Cage crashed and burned on the mat below! Colt regained himself a bit before seeing Cage down before standing up on top and measuring Cage. He dived off and flipped in mid-air...

...

...and Cage rolled out of the way, avoiding the Colt 50 (450 Splash)! Colt landed on his feet but stumbled a bit. This allowed Cage to suddenly lift up Colt into an Electric Chair from behind...

...

...AND HIT AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP AGAINST THE CORNER TURNBUCKLES!

"OH GOD! Cage just dropped Cage viciously against the turnbuckles! I think Anderson may be out cold!" Church said.

"Yes! Just perfect! Colt..." Sarge began.

Cage pulled him to the center of the ring and covered Colt!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Colt kicks out at 2.8!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit! Stupid Colt and his trolling crap..." Sarge muttered.

Cage growled in absolute frustration before picking up Colt and nailing vicious knees to the skull of Colt, unrelenting before whipping Colt into the ropes. Cage then nailed a vicious Clothesline as Colt bounced back to him! Cage drops for the cover! 1...2...Colt kicks out! Cage was getting very frustrated and shouted at Colt "YOU AREN'T BETTER THEN ME! ACCEPT THAT!" before picking him up and whipping him into the corner. Cage ran at him...

...Colt moved out of the way, avoiding the Stinger Splash! Cage hit the turnbuckle hard, stumble back, and Colt rolled him up in a School Boy...

...

...but instead of a pin, Colt grabbed the legs...

...

...AND LOCKED IN THE FIGURE-SIX LEGLOCK (Figure-Four, except legs are in shape of six)!

"FIGURE-SIX LEGLOCK! FIGURE-SIX! COLT'S OWN PERSONAL HOLD! LOOK AT CAGE'S LEG BEND!" Church said.

"THAT DAMN ANDERSON! HE PULLED A FAST ONE ON CAGE! NOW HE'S TRYING FOR SUBMISSION! FOR THE RED GLORY, DON'T TAP OUT!" Sarge said.

Cage was crying out in immense pain as half the crowd was chanting "TAP! TAP! TAP!" while the other half chanted "PLEASE DON'T TAP! PLEASE DON'T TAP!" Colt was tightening on the legs and would not let go! Cage slowly tried to turn himself over...but Colt kept him in the same position! Cage tried to reach for the ropes, but they were too far away! Cage bit his hand, trying to keep himself from tapping out! Cage's face was contorted in pain...

...

...before he slowly sat up in his position...AND SLAPPED COLT STRAIGHT ACROSS THE FACE! The crowd went "Ooohhh" as Colt still held the hold, but now he actually looked pissed...BEFORE SITTING UP AND SLAPPING CAGE! Cage growled before slapping Colt again, and Colt retaliated with another slap! The two began trading slaps like crazy, the Figure-Six Leglock still applied.

"Are you kidding me?! Cage and Colt are slapping each other silly! And all while that Figure-Six Leglock is still applied! These two are just going at it!" Church said.

"That Internet Title means a lot to both men at this point, that's why they are doing this! But obviously, Cage will win this battle! He's from Hollywood!" Sarge proclaimed.

Cage and Colt continued to exchange Inoki slaps at a rapid pace, until suddenly Cage poked Colt in the eye! Colt held his eye in pain and let go of the Leglock, and both men recuperated on the ground until Cage got up, holding the leg that was damaged. He picked up Colt, but Colt suddenly nailed a Shoot Kick at his hurt leg! Cage fell down to his knees from the shot, and Colt backed up...

...

...

...AND NAILED A VICIOUS SUPERKICK!

"OH! I think Colt may have just kicked Cage's head to the goddamn moon!" Church commented.

"Where the hell did that damn Superkick come from?! I demand to know!" Sarge shouted.

Colt dropped over Cage for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Cage rolls the shoulder out at 2.83!

"Dammit Johnny, stop making me worry! These nearfalls are killing me!" Sarge exclaimed.

"This match is so damn intense! These two are just beating the hell out of each other!" Church exclaimed.

Colt looked in disbelief at the kickout before shaking his head and rolling out onto the apron and grabbed the ropes. He waited as Cage pushed himself onto his feet, and then Springboarded towards him...

...

...

...AND FLEW RIGHT INTO A SHADOW KICK!

"OH DAMN! For the second time in this match, Colt flew right into the damn Shadow Kick!" Church exclaimed.

"And that's what Colt gets for being such an idiotic dirtbag!" Sarge shouted.

Colt was once again laid out as Cage sat on the mat, catching his breath and holding his leg in pain before looking at Colt, then at the corner...and a smirk formed on his face. He stood up, still limping a bit and grabbed Colt, and dragged him to the nearby corner before climbing it himself. He stood tall on it, ran his hands through his hair before throwing them at Colt...

...

...

... **AND HIT A COLT 50 ON COLT ANDERSON!**

"WHAT THE?! COLT 50 BY JOHNNY CAGE?! CAGE SOMEHOW STOLE COLT'S FINISHER!" Church shouted.

"HAH! DIDN'T THINK HE COULD PULL OFF SUCH A MOVE, HUH?! Colt Anderson..." Sarge exclaimed.

Cage hooks the leg with a victorious smirk.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

COLT KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Fans chanted behind him.

"SHUT UP!" Sarge shouted.

"COLT KICKED OUT! COLT KICKED OUT OF HIS OWN FINISHER! COLT WON'T DIE! NOT TONIGHT!" Church called.

The crowd was going insane as Cage sat up in disbelief, pulling at his hair before looking absolutely livid. He stood up and shouted at the ref that it was a three, but the ref stood his ground and said it was two. Cage cried out in frustration at Colt, shouting "IF YOU WON'T STAY DOWN, I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!" Cage then picked up Colt, stared him dead in the eyes with hatred before lifting him onto his shoulders. With a snarl, he spun him off...

...

...

...AND COLT ROLLS HIM UP IN A SMALL PACKAGE!

"INSIDE CRADLE! INSIDE CRADLE!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CAGE KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"OH GOD! DID THE WORLD END?! WAIT, CAGE KICKED OUT?! THANK GOD!" Sarge shouted.

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Colt threw a clothesline, and Cage ducked it! Cage grabbed him and went for a Back Suplex, but Colt landed behind the Kombatant! He hooked up Cage...AND HIT A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER! Colt slowly stood up panting as hell and waited as Cage slowly got up to his knees. He bounced off the ropes, leaped at Cage...

...

...AND NAILED A SHINING WIZARD!

"Shining Wizard off the skull! Colt just knocked Cage into next week!" Church said.

Colt quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CAGE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.87!

"Haha! Your Shining Wizard can't keep down the Caged Fury! It's impossible!" Sarge shouted.

Colt looked surprised but only sighed before getting up and going to the nearest corner. He slowly climbed up it, and eventually reached the top...

...

...Suddenly, Cage shot up, ran at the corner, and climbed up to meet Colt...

...

...he grabbed Colt's head...

...

...

...AND HIT THE YOU GOT CAGE'D!

"YOU GOT CAGE'D! COLT ANDERSON JUST GOT CAGE'D!" Church shouted.

"And on top of that, Colt Anderson..." Sarge began.

Cage turned over Colt, and pinned him!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

COLT KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got...FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY MARY! JUST STAY DOWN, YOU OVERRATED PIECE OF CRAP!" Sarge exclaimed.

Cage was absolutely stunned as he was pracitcally about to explode in rage at the man who he thinks made all his work crap still kick out! He picked up Colt and placed him against the corner, and snarled right in his face, before slapping him hard! He then backed up, and ran forward, and lifted his foot up...

...

...and Colt moved out of the way! Cage missed the Drive-By Kick and hit the turnbuckle instead! Cage held his leg in pain, which was still recovering from the Figure-Six Leglock...AND COLT HIT A SPRINGBOARD ENZIGURI ON CAGE! Cage spun around in a circle and fell to his knees! Cage grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock...

...lifted him onto his shoulders from that position...

...

... **AND HIT THE CAGED FURY!**

"CAGED FURY! WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND! COLT HITS CAGE'S OWN FINISHER!" Church said.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sarge cried out.

Colt hooks both legs as tightly as possible!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CAGE KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"CAGE KICKED OUT! CAGE KICKED OUT!" Church shouted.

"SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! CAGE, STOP SCARING ME DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

Colt was in complete shock, asking the ref "That was three, right? I can go home and party with the girls, right?" The ref shook his head and Colt just sighed. Colt stood up, and then a sneaky grin came onto his face. He grabbed Colt, and lifted him onto his shoulders. He looked straight at the camera and said "Phil, buddy, this one is for you!" He then threw Cage off his shoulder...

...

...lifted his knee up...

...

...AND CAGE CAUGHT THE KNEE ON THE WAY DOWN! Cage brought down the stunned Colt with it...AND LOCKED IN A CALF KILLER!

"CALF KILLER! CALF KILLER! COLT'S MEMENTO TO PHIL BACKFIRED! NOW HIS LEG IS IN PAIN!" Church called.

"THIS IS PAYBACK FOR THAT FIGURE-SIX LEGLOCK EARLIER! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUH COLT?!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was going crazy as Colt was practically crying out in pain! Colt pulled at his hair, and clawed at the mat as Cage tightened the hold even more! Colt cried out in immense pain more, and he saw the ropes! He crawled his way towards the ropes, but Cage only pulled on the hold, even more, trying to get Colt to tap out! Colt gritted his teeth, but continued to crawl closer...

...

...

...he reached a hand out...

...

...

...it shook violently...

...

...

...AND HE GRABBED THE ROPES! The ref told Cage it was a rope break and counted! 1...2...3...4...Cage let go of the Calf Killer, and stood up with an incensed look on his face! Cage looked at Colt as the IWC God tried to get up, and he grabbed his hurt leg and pulled him away. Colt stood up and hopped on one leg as Cage smirked at him...

...AND COLT HIT AN ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Cage was dazed on his feet as Colt shot up and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker! Both men were laid out!

"Cage didn't act when he should have and got a kick to the skull as a result and a Neckbreaker! Both men are down! Both men are exhausted! They've beaten the snot out of each other!" Church said.

"Both men want to win the Internet Title so much! People may call it a "fake belt" but these two are fighting for it like it's the World Title! And trust me when I say, Cage wants it more!" Sarge stated.

The crowd started dueling chants, chanting "Let's Go Johnny"/"Let Go Colt!" over and over again as Cage and Colt were down until they both began to stir. Eventually, they managed to reach their feet, and Cage threw a right. Colt nailed one of his own, and the two traded rights, the crowd responding mixed with each blow. Eventually, Cage threw a right, but Colt ducked it and nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex! Cage held his head in pain as he got up, and Colt grabbed him and whipped him into the corner, and ran at him, but Cage shot out of the corner with a Flying Clothesline! Cage picked up Colt, and went for a Suplex, but Colt landed behind Cage, and nailed a Roundhouse Kick that was heard throughout the arena! Cage fell down and rolled over to the corner, and sat against it. Colt then went and began stomping a mudhole in Cage's ass viciously, until the ref grabbed Colt and tried to keep him at abay as Cage slowly pulled himself up to his feet. Colt shook his head and pushed the ref out of the way, and went to Cage...

...

... _AND CAGE HIT A NUT PUNCH ON COLT!_ The ref didn't see it as the crowd explodes and Colt's eyes go wide comedically. Cage then lifted Colt onto his shoulders, got in the middle of the ring...

...

...

_**...AND HIT THE CAGED FURY!** _

"CAGED FURY! CAGED FURY! CAGE HIT THE NUT PUNCH ON COLT AND THE REF DIDN'T SEE IT! JOHNNY CAGE HAS PLANTED COLT ANDERSON!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! YES! YES! Colt Anderson..." Sarge began!

Colt tightly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

**COLT KICKS OUT AT 2.999!**

"You Just Got... **BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!"** Sarge shouted.

"Colt kicked out...Colt just kicked out! He kicked out of the Caged Fury! Can Johnny Cage even BEAT Colt Anderson?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd was going crazy as Cage laid on the mat, his face completely in shock and disbelief before he pulled at his hair, eyes shut wide as he said. "Why do you hate me, God...? Why? Why do you put this goddamn fool over ME?" Cage was overwhelmed with frustration and emotion as he slowly stood up and picked up Colt and nailed fist after fist to the face of Colt, determined to probably bust Colt open! He wanted to hurt him now! Cage whipped Colt into the ropes and caught him on the rebound with a Flapjack! Cage then picked up Colt, and nailed a Bridging German Suplex! 1...2...COLT KICKS OUT AGAIN! Cage cried out in despair as he stood up again and picked up Colt. He placed him between his legs, and lifted him up for a Powerbomb...

...

...and Colt rolled through it and rolled up Cage in a Sunset Flip Pin! Cage rolled out of that though and both men got to their feet! Cage went for a Discus Clothesline, but Colt ducked it, leaped at Cage from behind...

...

...AND HIT A CRUCIFIX DRIVER!

"Crucifix Driver out of nowhere! Cage just drilled onto his head! Colt has Cage reeling!" Church said.

"Oh no! Not good! Cage do something! Stop this idiot!" Sarge exclaimed.

Cage was out of it as he stumbled up to his feet from the Crucifix Driver, and Colt kicked him in the gut and nailed an Impaler DDT! Colt then got on the apron, climbed the corner quickly, and stood on top. He then shouted "FOR THE INTERNET!" before diving of...

...

...

_**...AND HITTING THE COLT 50!** _

"COLT 50! ANDERSON GOT ALL OF IT! COLT JUST DRILLED CAGE ALL THE WAY TO BLOOD GULCH!" Church shouted.

"NO! GOD NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! PLEASE NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Colt then hooked the legs and shouted with a smile "I WIN, BABY!" before coutning along with everybody!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

**CAGE KICKS OUT AT 2.999!**

"...Cage kicked out...Cage kicked out...JOHNNY CAGE F*CKIN' KICKED OUT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!" Church shouted.

Sarge was in disbelief for a few moments before he spoke. "...THANK THE RED LORD! THANK YOU! CAGE STILL LIVES! CAGE STILL LIVES!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd was at a fever pitch as Colt slowly grasped what just happened, standing on his knees. He looked down at Cage, then at the ref, then at the crowd...and realized that he did NOT win! Colt stood up and ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out what was going on, as if this did not compute! Colt clicked his tongue before turning around to see Cage trying to push himself up to his feet. Colt shook his head and spoke to Cage off-mic, "Come on man! You know how this ends! I win, I get the celebration, get my popularity back, get all the girls, go on to become World Champion, and become the face of Fiction Wrestling while you go back to making bad movies and irrelevancy! The IWC even said this was true! Come on man! Just accept it! That's just how our futures are!" Cage stood up on his knees, hearing all of this, looked at Colt dead in the eye...

...

...

... _and flipped Colt the Double Bird. The crowd goes crazy at this gesture._

"...Cage with flatout defiance to Colt Anderson...Cage flatout telling Colt to go f*ck himself..." Church said.

"...What I see before me is a thing of beauty...Cage is without a doubt one of the best Reds ever..." Sarge saluted.

Colt stared at Cage as he continued to give him the Double Bird, and the movie actor then said "Go to hell, Anderson..."...

...

...

... _COLT NAILS CAGE WITH A THUNDEROUS BUZZSAW KICK!_

"OH MY GOD!" Church shouted. "COLT JUST SCRAMBLED CAGE'S BRAINS WITH THAT KICK!"

"CAAAAAAGGEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Colt dropped down and covered Cage with a big smile of relief, hooking the leg.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

_**CAGE KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!** _

"...I don't know what to say...I don't even know WHAT TO SAY!" Church said.

"...Cage refuses to get Sarge'd...Cage just refuses to get Sarge'd..." Sarge repeated.

Colt slowly sat up, the kickout registering with his mind...and after a few moments, for the first time, a look of frustration crossed the face of Colt. He stood up and looked down at Cage for a moment before picking him up...AND DROPPING HIM WITH A DIAMOND CUTTER! He stood up and yelled to the camera "That was one was for you, Jeremy!" before getting on the apron and climbing the corner. He eventually stood tall on it, and looked down at the motionless Cage for a bit...and smiled...and shouted "I AM THE INTERNET CHAMPION! THE FUTURE WORLD CHAMPION! AND THE COLT OF PERSONALITY! WOO!" Colt then dived off...

...

...

...flipped in mid-air...

...

...

...CAGE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! Colt crashed onto the mat stomach-first and stumbled up to his feet in pain! Cage lifted him up onto his shoulders, quickly spun him off...

...

...

_**...AND HIT A SECOND CAGED FURY!** _

"CAGED FURY! CAGE WITH A SECOND CAGED FURY OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church said.

"THIS COULD BE IT! THIS COULD FINALLY BE IT! Colt Anderson..." Sarge began.

Cage turned Colt over quickly and hook the legs as tightly as he has ever done!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**3!**

"YOU JUST GOT F*CKIN' SARGE'D!" Sarge finished happily.

"CAGE WINS! CAGE WINS! CAGE WINS!" Church proclaimed.

_**(I hold your life here in my hands** _

_**Though you try hard to understand** _

_**Your little mind won't turn** _

_**Those little wheels will burn** _

_**You'll recognize just who I am** _

**_I am perfection!_ **

_**Perfection** _

_**I am perfection!** _

_**So take your best shot, give it all you got - Bring it on!)** _

**("I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf)**

"Here is your winner...and NEEEEEEEWWWWW Internet Champion...JOHNNY CAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEE!"

The crowd was in a thunderous mixed reaction, still 50/50, as Cage rolled off of Colt and panted heavily on the mat. Slowly, the realization of the situation dawned upon Cage, and a look of unbridled joy reached his face. He slowly sat up, and the ref proceeded to hand him his new title. Cage took hold of it and stood up, looking at it with a sense of relief before having his hand raised by the victory and he shouted "YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" He raised the title high before running around like hell, celebrating his victory before exiting the ring and running around it, chanting "YES! YES! YES!"

"Cage did it! Cage has done it! In what was a match that exceeded all expectations, Cage backed up every word he said! Cage beat Colt fair and square and is now the NEW Internet Champion!" Church said.

"Let this day be remembered forever, dirtbag! Let it be remembered as the day that Cage proved that he is NOT a joke! He has rectified the injustices at Best in the World! He has reached the next level and obtained Red glory!" Sarge stated.

"I still hate the son of a bitch...but I have to give him credit where credit is due..." Church sighed. "He fought for that title, and in the end, earned it..."

As Cage continued to celebrate in the ring, Colt rolled out of the ring and sat against the apron, a look of disbelief and devastation crossing his face. He ran his hands through his hair, wondering how in the hell he lost to Johnny Cage of all people. Colt walked up the ramp as the crowd CONTINUED to give him a mixed reaction, some applauding him for his effort, others rejoicing that he lost. Cage watched as Colt walked to the back and smirked in triumph before placing the title over his shoulder and shouting "HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"I don't like Colt either, but he put up one hell of a fight just like Cage, didn't want to lose like Cage." Church said. "Give him credit there, but if he had gone for the second Colt 50 immediately, this may be a different story."

"Well, Colt has no one to blame but himself for that! Cage is the better man, and he proved that tonight! Colt goes home a LOSER! Which is exactly the title he deserves! And Cage is now a champion!" Sarge stated.

"Who knows where these two men will go from here, but one thing's for certain...on this night, love him or hate him, Cage gets retribution in his mind! You are looking at your new Internet Champion!" Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage locker rooms where we see Falco sitting down in a chair, hands together and head held down as if thinking about something. Krystal sat beside him, and just sighed. Suddenly, Caboose walked in onto the scene.

"Hey, little blue birdie! Oh, you are so focused! Yeah, I can see that...soooooo...can you tell us a story before your match?! I love stories! They help me pass the time when Church is around doing that thing where he talks during the matches and speaks about stuff no one knows about!" Caboose said.

Falco just remained silent and Caoobse was confused at this. "Ummmmm...is everything alright? Do you need to get you some grape juice or something? Or...?" Falco continued to remain silent and Caboose then whispered to Krystal. "Psst...did he forget his lunch today? I know I get mad when I forget my lunch."

Krystal just sighed before speaking to Caboose. "Look Caboose, Falco is-"

"You want to hear me talk?" Falco asked, which gained their attention. "Well...the time for talking, you see, is over. It's been over since six days ago, and now it's time I take Starforce's own words...and shove them up his ass and kick his teeth down his throat. What he has done to each of my friends...is something I can't forgive. Me and Fox didn't always get along...I sometimes got bored by Peppy's words...Slippy sometimes annoyed me to hell...but they all meant something to me, as my best friends in the world...and for each one of them, Starforce will feel hell..."

Falco then stood up and looked deadly as hell.

"...and a punt to the skull. That is a guarantee." Falco finished with gritted teeth as Krystal looked worried and Caboose looked blankly at Falco for a few moments.

"...So no story time...?" Caboose asked before being kicked out of the room by Falco.

* * *

The camera then goes to an area backstage where we see Sly and Jak hyping up Ratchet as much as they can.

"Okay, Ratchet, it's almost time for the Cruiserweight Gauntlet! You and six other guys going for a shot at Final Clash for Cruiserweight gold! Luigi may have screwed you and Jak over last week, but come on, that guy is just a tool! You got this! You are going to win this one for the Saints, and then bring that gold back to us! We are going to back to the top, and it starts tonight!" Sly smirked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it! I am going to win this Cruiserweight Gauntlet! Cruiserweight has always been my domain in UCA, and soon enough, I'll be wearing gold once more at Final Clash! And after I win, you are going to go onto win the World Title tonight in the Chamber! This will be our night!" Ratchet chuckled.

"And yeah, then Final Clash...Ratchet wins the Cruiserweight Title, I'm going to win a title at Final Clash, and Sly will retain in the main event! Final Clash...it's going to be a Sony Saint night for sure!" Jak smirked. "Trust me, this Path to Final Clash is going to be ours for the taking!"

"Got that right! All the other guys in the Chamber...they better watch their backs. Because that World Title is in my sights, and I plan on stealing it under all of their noses. They don't expect me, they don't think I can do it...and that's going to be all of their downfalls. Because that's where I work best...when you don't see me coming. How do they think I pull off all my heists? Because no one ever expects it. Trust me guys...three-time Champ coming your way." Sly smirked.

"Is that so, Sly?"

Sly turned around at the sound of the voice...

...and came face-to-face with Matt Ishida, who stared him down. Ratchet narrowed his eyes before speaking. "Looks like it's time for me to go. I'll catch you later Sly, Jak. Besides, this doesn't need me."

Ratchet then left for his match-up and Jak himself nodded at Sly and left, knowing this was between the two. Sly stared down Matt for a bit until the Destined spoke.

"You are one of the six competitors in the Elimination Chamber...and the one person people say has no chance of winning the Elimination Chamber. The dark horse or underdog as some would say. I've heard people call you a placeholder in this sort of match, that you are easily going to be the first eliminated. If this is all true, should I cross you off the list of people who may face me in a little over a month?" Matt questioned.

"Oh Matty Baby..." Sly smirked as he patted Matt on the head. "It's true...people aren't giving me much of a chance here...I'm the guy that compared to the others, can't pull it off tonight no matter what...I am the proverbial dark horse...but that's just the way I like it. See, last time I was considered a dark horse in an Elimination Chamber like this...I became the SECOND person to retain a title inside the structure. See, everybody is counting me out...when they are all just helping me to win, because it's a position I thrive in. And Matty Baby...I hope you are cool with having your resurrection stolen from you at Final Clash, because that's what I am going to do. It's nothing personal, dude...I'm just a thief, it's what I do."

"Confident, are we?" Matt said as he faced off with Sly. "Well we'll see what happens. Five other guys want that title as badly as you...five very different people that could very well pull it off over you...but I look at you...and you would be a very interesting opponent for Final Clash. I look at you...and the master thief versus the Digi-Destined...interesting. But know this...my resurrection isn't something that can be stolen from me so easy. And if you face me at Final Clash, you'll realize what you are up against. You'll realize that this isn't something you just can't steal...if you win...my resurrection will put you down for the count. Keep that in mind."

"Oh, I will, good ol' Matty...won't stop me from trying though." Sly smirked, tipping his hat. "I'll see you around Ishida...ESPECIALLY after I win the Chamber. Ciao..."

Sly then left the area, leaving Matt to watch him leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

"Interesting confrontation between Matt and Sly...Matt looked over Sonic, and now Sly...is he scouting his possible opponents for Final Clash?" Church asked.

"Maybe so, but all the scouting on these guys is pointless! There's only one man he needs to scout...the great Red himself, Super Mario!" Sarge asked. "Not that it will do him much good..."

"But how can you be so sure that Mario can do what has been done in about six years and retain the World Title in the Chamber?" Church raised an eyebrow.

"Because he's the Greatest Champion Ever, dirtbag! Only the Greatest Champion Ever can do it! So prepare to eat your words later tonight!" Sarge stated.

"Your complete and utter sucking never stops astounding me..." Church sighed. "Well, in any case...time to determien who is going to Final Clash for a different title..."

The bell rang a few times before the announcer spoke. "The following contest is a Gauntlet Match...and it is to determine the Number One Contender for the Cruiserweight Championship at Final Clash!"

The crowd cheered as they waited for the first participants for a bit and then...

**_(On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light_ **

**_In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_ **

**_When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right_ **

**_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_ **

**_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore_ **

**_The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores_ **

**_On the blackest plains in hell's domain, we watch them as we go_ **

**_In fire and pain, and once again we know)_ **

**("Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The crowd booed as the lights turned into a flame red and Takuya came onto the stage. He crouched down onto the stage for a few moments before standing up and throwing his hands upward with index fingers extended, flame pyro going off onto the stage. Takuya then made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring before stepping on the bottom ropes and raised his arms with index fingers extended in a pose.

"Introducing first, the individual starting the Gauntlet at #1, from Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 224 lbs., Takuya Kanbara!"

"Well, this is a damn surprise! Takuya Kanabara is going to try his hand at the Gauntlet! He seems like he wants gold and he wants it to be the Cruiserweight Title!" Church said.

"Takuya is one of the wild cards that we did not know about before this! Nice! Takuya may shock everybody and win the Gauntlet here tonight! I like what he is doing for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"Well, he's going to have to somehow, someway literally get past six other guys. And there's also finding out who he's going to face in the opening minutes of the Gauntlet..." Church said.

_**(Oh save us all again from a cynic's Armageddon** _

_**When your mind didn't want to break, your rusty mouth consented** _

_**I think you're all afraid - too afraid to admit pollution** _

_**Now there's no easy way to avoid such a hard solution** _

_**Digital - did you tell the world today that we would say goodbye?** _

_**Digital - did you tell the world today that we would say goodbye?)** _

**("Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

Loud cheers rang throughout the crowd as Ratchet came through the curtain and onto the stage, holding a blue cloth all over his body. He stood at the center stage, crouching down as he looked out at the crowd for a few seconds before swiftly standing up, throwing the cloth off and raising his arms in the air, pyro going off beside him. He walked down the ramp with a confident stride and got into the ring, holding his fist in the air.

"Introducing the participant starting at #2, from Veldin, representing the Sony Saints, weighing 205 lbs., "The Blueprint" Ratchet!"

"Oh boy, the Sony Saint's high-flying specialist will be starting things off with Takuya, and he looks ready to go! He wants that Cruiserweight Title shot at Final Clash bad!" Church said.

"Hah, this dirty Saint is done for! Starting at the beginning, against TAKUYA of all people! Heh...no chance whatsoever..." Sarge stated.

"Yeah, I would buy that if that wasn't your personal bias talking, Sarge..." Church rolled his eyes. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens and who will get the coveted title shot."

The ref checked on both men before ringing the bell. They slowly circled each other before engaging in a lock-up which had Takuya quickly grab Ratchet in a Waistlock, which was followed by Ratchet executing a Standing Switch. Ratchet pushed Takuya into the rope, and Warrior held onto them and Ratchet rolled away and onto his feet. Ratchet ran at Takuya, but got a Side Kick to the gut! Takuya threw Ratchet into the ropes and nailed a few Knees to the gut before backing up, and nailing a Corner Forearm Smash on Ratchet! Takuya then grabbed Ratchet's head and nailed a One-Handed Bulldog! Takuya tries to go for a quick cover! 1...Ratchet quickly kicks out. Takuya locks in a Side Headlock, but Ratchet quickly stands up and throws Takuya off of him. Takuya rolls back onto his feet, and into a Dropkick from Ratchet. Ratchet picks up Takuya and whips him into the ropes, and Leapfrogs over him as he comes back. Takuya bounces off once more, and into a Sleeper Slam from Ratchet! Takuya stumbles up to his feet, and Ratchet nails a Springboard Back Elbow to Takuya! Ratchet covers Takuya! 1...2...Takuya kicks out! Ratchet mounts Takuya and begins raining down vicious Forearms on the Warrior of Fire.

"Action didn't waste time getting quick and fast-paced. Both men want to end this quickly and conserve as much energy as possible for the later opponents." Church said.

"But you know as well as I do, dirty Blue, that neither of them will go down easily. But Takuya is tougher then Ratchet, so we all know who's winning here." Sarge said.

Ratchet picked up Takuya and went for a Suplex, but Takuya landed behind Ratchet and quickly nailed him an Inverted DDT. Takuya rolled onto his feet and stomped the hell out of Ratchet before picking him up and planting him with an STO. Takuya with another cover! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Takuya picked up Ratchet and threw him out of the ring and followed him out of there. He picked up Ratchet and tackled him back-first into the apron, the Lombax crying out in pain, before Takuya then grabbed him and threw him straight into the steel steps. With Ratchet laid out, Takuya picked him up and threw him back into the ring. He then got on the apron, climbed the corner, and waited as Ratchet got back up, and nailed him with a Missile Dropkick! Takuya with another cover! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out again. Takuya got a bit frustrated as he picked up Ratchet, and tried for a Digi-Blaze, but Ratchet elbowed Takuya several times in the skull until he go, and then quickly nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex!

"Ratchet regains control of the match after a vicious assault from Takuya! Both men want to end this so quickly!" Church said.

"But Takuya will pull this one out! Ratchet can take control all he wants, he WILL lose!" Sarge said.

Takuya held his head as Ratchet picked him up, but Takuya suddenly nailed an European Upperct that sent Ratchet back a bit! Takuya ran at Ratchet, but the Lombax caught the running Takuya with a Hurricarana! Takuya stumbled up and into an Enziguri from Ratchet! The allowed Ratchet to grab him from behind...

...and hit him with a Ratchet-Plex!

"Ratchet-Plex! And it's bridged into a pin!" Church said!

1...

2...

Takuya kicks kicks out!

"Hah, the Red shows his superiority with the kick out! I like it!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet picked up Takuya and pushed him into a corner, climbed up to the second ropes, and began to rain down fists on Takuya's skull! 1...2...3...4...5...Takuya suddenly lifted up Ratchet and dropped him face-first across the turnbuckle! Ratchet backed out of it, dazed...

...and Takuya suddenly nailed an Inverted Hurricarana on the Lombax!

"Inverted Hurricarana by Takuya! The Warrior of Fire has got Ratchet down!" Church called.

"And Ratchet..." Sarge began.

Takuya covered Ratchet!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

"You Just Got...Ah fudge buckets." Sarge said.

Takuya picked up Ratchet, but got nailed with a Sit-Out Jawbreaker out of nowhere! Takuya was dazed as Ratchet kipped-up and went for a Jumping Spinning Heel Kick, but Takuya ducked it, grabbed Ratchet, and hit a Shoulder Jawbreaker! As Ratceht feell, Takuya got on the second turnbuckle and waited as Ratchet got back up...

...

...AND NAILED HIM WITH THE FLARE BLITZ!

"Flare Blitz! That Diving Knee nearly took Ratchet's head off!" Church stated.

"And Ratchet..." Sarge began.

Takuya covered Ratchet!

1...

...

2...

...

Ratchet kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh come on! Not fair!" Sarge complained.

Takuya was a little miffed by the kickout before he picked up Ratchet and grabbed his head, placing him in Suplex position, the crowd booing at this...

...

...Takuya lifted him for the Pyro Twister...

...

...Ratchet suddenly began to knee Takuya in the skull while lifted-up several times! He kept doing it until Takuya dropped him in a daze, and kicked him in the gut. He hooked both arms...

...

...AND HIT THE TURBO VELOCITY!

"And Ratchet gets 100% Turbo Velocity!" Church said.

"Oh dammit all to hell!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ratchet keeps Takuya in a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"And Takuya has been eliminated!" Church exclaimed.

Ratchet rolled off of Takuya as the Legendary Warrior was rolled out of the ring by the ref and escorted to the back. Ratchet then stood in the ring, running his hands through his fur as he waited for his next opponent.

"Ratchet manages to knock off Takuya, and advances to the next part of the Gauntlet! But how much did the match with Takuya take out of him?" Church said.

"Enough for him to not get past another star! He got lucky here! I can't wait to see who takes him down here!" Sarge stated.

_**(No longer the lost** _

_**No longer the same** _

_**And I can see you starting to break** _

_**I'll keep you alive** _

_**If you show me the way** _

_**Forever - and ever** _

_**The scars will remain** _

_**I'm falling apart** _

_**Leave me here forever in the dark)** _

**("Give Me a Sign" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd booed as Luigi came out to the music, a smirk on his face he looked out towards the waving out his index fingers as he raised his arms, and then looked at Ratchet in the ring, who glared at him.

"Introducing next, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 220 lbs. Luigi!"

"Oh boy, Luigi is up next, and after how the Tag Team Match between him and Ratchet went down on Monday, you can tell Ratchet wants a piece of him!" Church said.

"Oh he'll get more then a piece of him, dirtbag. He'll get so much Luigi, that he won't be able to WALK once he gets it all!" Sarge claimed.

"...Do you even think before you talk?" Church asked.

Luigi wasted no time in running down the ramp and slid into the ring. Luigi ducked a shot from Ratchet and began nailing his own rights before kicking him in the gut and nailing a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes and caught him with a Dropkick to the face! Luigi makes the cover! 1...2..Ratchet kicks out! Luigi picked up Ratchet and placed him for a DDT, but Ratchet spun out of it and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep! Ratchet slowly sat up as he recomposed himself before standing up and picking up Luigi. He nailed a few Bionic Elbows to Luigi, stunning him before running at the ropes, and Springboarding off them...

...AND INTO A POWERSLAM IN MID-AIR!

"Powerslam in mid-air! Luigi just snatched Ratchet out of the air and planted him!" Church stated.

"Hah, truly awesome Luigi! Truly great stuff!" Sarge stated.

Luigi covered Ratchet!

1...

...

2...

...

Ratchet kicks out!

"But it ain't enough to get Ratchet down for the count!" Church stated.

Luigi picked up Ratchet and nailed an Exploder Suplex across the ring! Luigi then got on the apron, and leaped onto the ropes, Springboarded off...

...and Ratchet got the knees up and Luigi crashed onto them hard! Luigi held his gut in pain as he slowly stood up, but Ratchet grabbed his arms from behind...AND NAILED A RELEASE TIGER SUPLEX! Luigi held his head in pain as he rolled onto the apron, and Ratchet nailed a Baseball Slide that sent Luigi to the outside. Ratchet then grasped the ropes and waited as Luigi got back up...

...AND NAILED A CORKSCREW PLANCHA!

"And Ratchet just took a risk and it paid off! Luigi is reeling now! Ratchet still has life!" Church said.

"Oh come on, how can he still have life?! Are you Blues trying to mess with me?!" Sarge asked.

Ratchet stood up as the crowd cheered loud, the Lombax pointing to the Final Clash sign with a determined gaze. He then picked up Luigi and threw him back into the ring. He then got on the apron and climbed up to the top...

...

...but Luigi suddenly shot up and climbed up to meet Ratchet...

...

...AND NAILED A TOP-ROPE OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY! The crowd explodes as Luigi stands and waits as Ratchet stumbles up to his feet completely out of it. Luigi grabbed and hooked Ratchet up...

...

...AND HIT THE GREEN LIGHTNING!

"Green Lightning lands full flush! And off the Top-Rope Belly-to-Belly too! This may be it!" Church said.

"Ratchet..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ratchet kicks out at 2.9!

"You Just Got...Dammit, what is going to take to keep this Lombax down?!" Sarge questioned.

"Well it ain't a Green Lightning, Sarge, that's for sure!" Church said.

Luigi groaned in frustration before picking up Ratchet, and lifting him up for the Luigi Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver)...but Ratchet suddenly landed behind Luigi! Luigi quickly reacted and went for a Spinning Back Fist, but Ratchet ducked it, and nailed a Snap STO on him! Panting like crazy, Ratchet picked up Luigi and hooked up both arms...

...

...AND LUIGI SUDDENLY BACK DROPS HIM, BRIDGING IT INTO A PIN!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ratchet kicks out before three!

"Too close for comfort! Ratchet nearly got caught there!" Church said.

Both men scrambled to their feet, and Luigi ducks a clothesline, and quickly nails a Full Nelson Slam on Ratchet! Luigi regains his bearings for a bit before going over to a corner and climbs it, back facing Ratchet. He stood up and readied himself...

...until Ratchet shot up and hit the ropes, causing Luigi to get CROTCHED on the top! Luigi's face gets contorted in pain as hid lower region is on fire, and Ratchet quickly makes his way up to the top with Luigi. He nails Luigi with a few rights before hooking him up on top from behind...stands up...

...

...

...AND HITS A TOP-ROPE RATCHET-PLEX!

"OH MY GOD! A SUPER RATCHET-PLEX! SON OF A BITCH, LUIGI JUST GOT DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AND NECK FROM THE DAMN TOP!" Church exclaimed.

"LUIGI, NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Sarge cried out.

Ratchet keeps a hold of Luigi and has him bridged in a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"And Luigi goes bye-bye from the Gauntlet!" Church exclaimed.

Ratchet let go of Luigi and slowly pushed himself up, though he was getting more and more tired. Luigi was rolled out of the ring by officials and helped to the back from the big move he took. Ratchet stood up and told them to bring out the next one.

"Ratchet manages to get payback on Luigi after an unbelievable top-rope Ratchet-Plex! He's gotten past two...he just needs to beat four more!" Church said.

"Dammit Luigi, what the hell?! How could you let Ratchet of all people?! Gah! Goddamn Saint! I hope whoever the next person is knocks his block off!" Sarge stated.

**_(I CAME TO PLAY!_ **

**_I came to play_ **

**_There's a price to pay_ **

**_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to pay)_ **

**_Say goodbye to the good old days_ **

**_They're never coming back_ **

**_Watch your future fade (I came to play)_ **

**_I came to play to get my dues paid_ **

**_I guess you had a dream_ **

**_But it can't be saved (I came to play)_ **

**_I'm here to stay_ **

**_Best get out of my way_ **

**_I came to play)_ **

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

The crowd booed as Toad came out of the stage with his cocky smirk as he stared down Ratchet before holding up his hands Miz-style and then pointed to the Final Clash sigh before running down the ramp.

"The next entrant in the Gauntlet, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 194 lbs., Toad!"

"The former Cruiserweight Champion is here! He wants his title back, he wants to beat Tidus, and he wants to go to Final Clash! And all he has to do is win the Gauntlet!" Church said.

"Hah perfect! Just perfect! Get past one of the Kingdom, only to get another! Time for Ratchet to finally get Sarge'd!" Sarge said.

Toad slid into the ring and ran at Ratchet...only to get a Snap Arm Drag from the Lombax! Toad got back up and Ratchet pushed him into the corner and quickly nailed several Forearms to the face before pulling him out of it and nailing a Gutwrench Suplex on Toad. He then got on the apron, and waited for Toad to get up, and then nailed a Springboard Clothesline on the former Champ! Ratchet covers! 1...2...Toad kicks otu! Ratchet picked up Toad and whipped him into the ropes and went for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Toad got him with a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Both got to their feet and Toad Drop Toe Holds him into the ropes! Toad then bounces off the adjacent ropes and hits a Crossbody Block on the rope-draped Ratchet! Toad then picked up Ratchet and nailed a Swining Neckbreaker! Toad pins! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Toad stands up and begins stomping the hell out of Ratchet!

"Toad has taken control over Ratchet, and you have to believe that tiredness is finally getting to the Lombax!" Church said.

"Of course it is! After getting LUCKY in the previous matches, he ain't got enough left in the tank to survive anymore! Ratchet is done for!" Sarge stated.

Toad picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the corner before running at him and nailing the Koopa Clothesline on him! Ratchet fell down to the mat and Toad quickly climbed up to the top, waited for Ratchet to stand...and nailed a Diving Leg Lariat on the Lombax! Toad covers Ratchet! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Toad picks up Ratchet, but the Lombax suddenly nails a European Uppercut that stuns Toad. Ratchet bounces off the ropes, but Toad ducks the Spinning Wheel Kick! Ratchet gets back up, but gets kicked in the knee by Toad, and gets planted with a Mushroom DDT! Toad picked up Ratchet and placed him on the top turnbuckle. He climbed up there and grabbed Ratchet, and lifted him up...

...but Ratchet held onto the ropes, avoiding the Superplex! Toad tries a few more times, but Ratchet broke free with a few rights to the gut, and then nailed a hard elbow! Toad fell off the top to the mat below and Ratchet slowly stood on top and waited as Toad got back...

...AND HIT A DIVING HURRICARANA!

"Diving Hurricaran from the Lombax! Ratchet's got the leg hooked!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Toad kicks out!

"You thought a Diving Crossbody would put down the great Toad? Hah, stupid dirtbag!" Sarge laughed.

Toad rolled over to a corner and sat against it, and Ratchet went for Toad, but the Mushroom Cruiserweight kicked Ratchet in the knee once more. Ratchet held his leg, and Toad got on the second turnbuckle, pulled Ratchet up and grabbed the head...

...he went for a Tornado DDT...

...but Ratchet pushed him off at the last minute! Toad landed on his feet, and Ratchet suddenly leaped up for a Hurricarana...but Toad held onto him! Toad went to the ropes, bounced Ratchet off of them...

...AND HIT THE BOM-OMB!

"Ratchet got caught! Ratchet got planted! The Bom-omb by Toad is a success!" Church stated.

"And Ratchet, finally..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ratchet kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh what the hell?! Ugh, why can't this damn Lombax just stay down for a three count?!" Sarge asked.

Toad growled at Ratchet kicking out before getting up and climbing the nearby corner. He reached the top and stood tall on it before diving off...

...

...and Ratchet rolled out of the way of the Goomba Stomp! Toad landed on his feet and stumbled a bit before turning around and running at Ratchet! The Lombax caught the incoming Toad with a Snap Overhead Belly-to-Belly into the turnbuckles! Toad groaned in pain as Ratchet got on the apron, and Toad got up and slowly stood up...

...

...AND INTO A SPRINGBOARD KNEE SMASH!

"Springboard Knee to the damn skull! Toad's brains may be scrambled!" Church stated.

"Oh fudge monkeys! And this is why I hate Saints so much!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I thought it was because they beat the crap out of you in 2010..." Church said.

"THAT TOO!" Sarge shouted.

Ratchet covers Toad!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Toad kicks out at 2.9!

"Toad kicks out, but Ratchet has got him reeling! He's willing to run the entire Gauntlet to get that title shot!" Church said.

"Come on Toad! Stop him! You are the only one who can!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ratchet stood up and signaled for the end before picking up Toad. He hooked up both arms, and went for the Turbo Velocity, but Toad spun out of it, kicked Ratchet in the gut, and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker! Toad then stalked Ratchet as he slowly got back up, and then ran and lifted his knee at Ratchet...

...

...Ratchet avoided the knee lift of the Life Skills, grabbed Toad from behind, and nailed a Dragon Suplex! Toad was laid out across the mat as Ratchet recovered on his knees. He managed to get up, looked down at Toad before leaping at the ropes...

...

...AND TOAD ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE LIONSAULT! Ratchet held his stomach in pain as he slowly got up...

...

...AND GOT HIT WITH THE LIFE SKILLS!

"LIFE SKILLS BY TOAD! The high-risk by Ratchet cost him there!" Church said.

"And FINALLY, Ratchet..." Sarge said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"And Ratchet finally gets eliminated from the Gauntlet!" Church called.

The crowd booed as Toad sat up with a cocky smirk on his face as Ratchet is pulled out of the ring and led to the back. Toad stood up and pointed at the Final Clash sign before taking his focus to the next opponent.

"Ratchet put up one hell of a fight, but the exhaustion finally caught to him! And Toad took full advantage to take Ratchet out of the match with the Life Skills!" Church said.

"Hah, and Toad has this in the bag finally! No one's taking him out! Time to watch the Mushroom dominate!" Sarge stated.

_**(We were meant to live for so much more** _

_**Have we lost ourselves?** _

_**Somewhere we live inside** _

_**Somewhere we live inside** _

_**We were meant to live for so much more** _

_**Have we lost ourselves?** _

_**Somewhere we live inside)** _

**("Meant To Live" by Switchfoot)**

"WHAT?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd exploded into shocked cheers as Toad's eyes went wide as TAILS came out onto the stage with a big grin on his face. He looked out to the crowd and shrugged and said "Why the hell not?" before running down the ramp.

"The next entrant in the Gauntlet, representing the Sonic Heroes, from Westside Island, weighing in at 194 lbs., Miles "Tails" Prower!"

"What?! Tails?! One half of the World Tag Team Champions is in the damn Gauntlet?! Well, he wasn't scheduled for a match tonight...so he think he said "Why not try for a SECOND title"?!"

"This is not fair! We weren't expecting this! Tails has an unfair advantage here! Ref, don't let him into the Gauntlet!" Sarge begged.

Tails slid into the ring and Toad tried for a clothesline, and Tails ducks it. Toad turns around, and get several Knife Edge Chops to the chest before being whipped into the ropes and hit with a Jumping Calf Kick when he came back! Toad rolled over to a corner and stood against it, where Tails ran at him and nailed a Spinning Heel Kick in the corner! Toad stumbled out of the corner and Tails got on the second turnbuckle as he did so...and nailed a Diving Bulldog on Toad! Tails covers! 1...2...Toad kicks out! Tails waits as Toad gets to his feet and begins landing Shoot Kicks straight to the chest of Toad, and after seven Shoot Kicks, Tails bounced off the ropes. He went for a Shining Wizard, but Toad ducked it! Tails got back up, but ran into a Jawbreaker from Toad! Tails was dazed, and Toad executed a Double Leg Takedown, held the legs, and launched Tails face-first into the turnbuckle! Tails staggered back out of it, and Toad nailed an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam! Toad covers! 1...2...Tails kicks out!

"Toad takes control of Tails after a big flurry of offense from Tails! Toad may be a Cruiserweight and can fly when he wants to, but he knows how to ground his opponents!" Church said.

"And that's what gives him the edge! His opponents only know how to fly! Toad can both fly and ground, which gives him the edge! Ground the opponent, and he's got this in the bag!" Sarge stated.

Toad picked up Tials and kicks him several times in the gut before nailing a Snap Suplex on Tails followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Tails kicks out! Toad stomps hard on Tails before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Leg Drop across the throat of Tails! He picked up Tails and whipped him into the corner, and ran at him! Tails got a foot up, and caught Toad in the jaw! Tails then leaped onto the turnbuckle for a big move, but Toad pulled his leg out from under him, and Tails crashed onto the mat hard! Toad then leaped up and nailed a Double Foot Stomp on Tails! Toad picked up Tails and nailed a few Forearms before nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker! Toad then climbed up to the top, smirked down at Tails, and dived off...

...and Tails rolled out of the way of the Goomba Stomp! Toad managed stay on his feet...and ducked a Flying Chuck from Tails! The fox managed to land on all fours...and ducked a Big Boot from Toad! Tails hooked both arms...

...AND NAILED A BACKSLIDE DRIVER!

"Backslide Driver from the fox! He just drilled Toad on the back of his head!" Church said.

"Dammit, that goddamn sneaky Blue!" Sarge cursed.

Tails hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Toad kicks out!

"Just a two count though for Tails! Toad may not look like much, but he's admittedly an underrated talent!" Church said.

"Of course he's underrated! Nobody gives him credit! But they will be forced to give him credit when he wins!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails picks up Toad and begins hitting him with Kawada Kicks that stuns him before leaping at the ropes and nailing a Springboard Crossbody! Tails waited as Toad got up in pain and nailed a vicious Enziguri! Tails signaled for the end as he picked up Toad and went for the Tails Cyclone...

...Toad spun out of it, kicked Tails in the gut, and nailed a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Toad then ran the ropes and hit Tails with a Kitchen Sink! Tails fell to his knees, and Toad leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Leg Drop on the back of his head! Toad made the cover! 1...2...

...Tails kicked out! Toad picked up Tails...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A DOUBLE ARM DDT! Toad covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tails kicks out!

"Toad is practically all over Tails right now! He's got complete control and it may be a matter of time before Tails goes!" Church said.

"And Toad will do eliminate Tails! It's face! Beause Toad is a Red! Tails is a Blue! And the good Reds always win!" Sarge said.

Toad picked up Tails, looked him in the face, and said "Nighty-night fox" before kicking him in the fut. With Tails bent over, Toad bounced off the ropes, lifted his knee at Tails...

...

...Tails avoided the Life Skills! Tails leaped at the ropes as Toad turned around...

...AND GETS HIT WITH THE FLYING CHUCK! Toad spun around and stumbled in a daze, before being grabbed by Tails...AND PLANTED WITH THE TWIN-TAILED ASSAULT!

"FLYING CHUCK! TWIN TAILED ASSAULT! LEG HOOKED!" Church called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TOAD KICKS OUT!

"Toad kicks out! And thank God for that! Toad being eliminated would be such a travesty!" Sarge stated.

Tails dragged Toad to a nearby corner and quickly leaped onto the top. He stood tall on it, and splayed his arms out in a pose, before diving off...

...

...AND TOAD GOT THE KNEES UP DURING THE SPIRAL TAP! Tails crashed onto them back-first! Tails arched his back in pain as he slowly got up, but was hooked up from behind...

...

...AND TOAD HIT A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER!

"FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER BY TOAD! TAILS GOT PLANTED!" Church said.

"And Tails..." Sarge began.

Toad turns over Tails and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

TAILS KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...AAAAAHHHH! SO CLOSE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Tails ain't out of this yet, Sarge!" Church stated.

Toad was frustrated as he picked up Tails and punched him viciously in the skull before kicking him in the gut. He backed up and went for the Life Skills again...

...

...but Toad caught the knee! He pushed the knee away AND GAVE TOAD A REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE KICK! Toad fell to the ground holding the back of his head in pain as Tails fell to his knees, trying to regain himself before standing up and waited as Toad slowly stood to his feet. Tails ran at Toad...

...but Toad lifted him onto his shoulders! Toad tried for something, but Toad slipped off his shoulder for a Sunset Flip Pin...

...

...but Toad still stood, and suddenly dropped down onto Tails for a Rana Pin! Toad hooked the leg...AND GRABBED THE ROPES!

"HEY! TOAD'S GOT THE ROPES! REF DOESN"T SEE IT!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

"Oh come on! Toad stole it!" Church exclaimed.

"And Tails is OUT OF HERE! Yes! Bye-bye little foxy!" Sarge waved.

Toad let go of the ropes and Tails and backed away from him, a smirk on his face. Tails sat up and looked at Toad stunned and angry before he was told by the ref to leave. With a glare at Toad, Tails exited the ring and walked up the ramp while Toad just laughed.

"An exciting part of the Gautnlet gets soured thanks to Toad using the ropes for leverage! The ref didn't see Toad holding them, and now Tails is out of the Gauntlet!" Church said.

"It ain't cheating if you don't get, and Tails was meant to lose anyway! He's still got that Tag Title...which he lose in no time at all! So who is the next opponent? Bring it on!"

**_(And I'm feeling for my answers_ **

**_And I'm trying to find my way_ **

**_The truth is that I don't know what to say_ **

**_And I'm fighting for my reasons_ **

**_And I'll take this all the way_ **

**_The fact is that I don't care what you say)_ **

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Sora came out onto the stage with a smirk on his face. He shook himself as if to get himself into the mood before clapping his hands together and running down the ramp.

"The next entrant in the Gauntlet, from Destiny Islands, weighing in at 203 lbs., Sora!"

"Sora's up next at Number 6! Former Tag Team, Intercontinental, Cruiserweight, and World Champion! 2011 Mr. Money in the Bank! And he looks to add another Cruiserweight reign to his resume!" Church said.

"But he needs to win the Gauntlet to get the shot, and with Toad in his way, I don't think he can do it! Sora's going to be another victim!" Sarge stated.

Sora slid into the ring, and when he did, Toad bombarded him with punches and fists, trying to keep him down. After a few moments of this, he picked up Sora and whipped him into the ropes, and caught him with a Jumping Knee Smash as he came back. Sora rolled over to a corner and stood against it, and Toad ran at him for the Koopa Clothesline, but Sora moved out of the way, and Toad landed between the turnbuckles, grimacing in pain. Sora then nailed a Neckbreaker from the position he was in. Sora covers! 1...2...Toad kicks out! Sora waited as Toad got to his knees before Dropkicking him in the face before getting on the apron, and nailing a Slingshot Corkscrew Splash! Sora covers again! 1...2...Toad kicks out! Sora then locked in an Armbar on Toad, trying to wear down the Mushroom Cruiserweight. Toad gritted his teeth before slowly standing up with Sora still holding on. Toad then suddenly nailed a brutal European Uppercut that caused Sora to let go of the hold. Toad then bounced off the ropes to Sora, but ran into a beautiful Dropkick! Sora then leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Moonsault! Sora covers again! 1...2...Toad kicks out!

"Toad try to keep Sora down from the start, but Sora bounced back and now he's got Toad absolutely down! Could it be the earlier matches finally getting to him?" Church asked.

"Even so, I know Toad will bounced back from this! He's the ultimate Red in all of this! And Reds conquer all, you dirtbag! GO TOAD! MAKE CATO PROUD!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora picked up Toad, smirked, and went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Toad ducked it and threw Sora shoulder-first. Sora got out of the corner holding his shoulder, but was suddenly nailed with a Backstabber! Toad covers Sora! 1...2...Sora kicks out! Toad picks up Sora and hits a Swnging Neckbreaker before getting on the second turnbuckle, and hitting a Diving Leg Drop on Sora! Toad covers again! 1...2...Sora kicks out! Toad groaned, wanting to end this quickly and save energy. He picked up Sora and whipped him into the ropes, and tried for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Sora backflipped over him and landed behind him. Toad turned around, and ducked a Spinning Heel Kick! Sora turned around and into a Shoulder Jawbrekaer from Toad! Sora rolled over to the ropes from the move, and Toad went to him and picked him up. Sora suddenly threw Toad through the ropes and to the floor. Toad landed on his feet, but Sora ran the adjacent ropes, and nailed Toad with a Baseball Slide as he turned around. Sora then got on the apron and waited for Toad to get up...

...AND HIT AN ASAI MOONSAULT!

"And Sora does what he does best, and that's fly! Moonsault takes Toad down!" Church said.

"Damn those Moonsaults! But don't worry, Toad can easily weather through this!" Sarge stated.

Sora stood up and leaned against the barricade, placing his hands behind his head with a cocky smirk before picking up Toad and throwing him back into the ring. He then got onto the apron...

...AND HIT A SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP!

"Elbow Drop off the Springboard to the heart! Sora with the cover!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Toad kicks out!

"Toad's a fighter! He's not going to let an elbow of all things stop him!" Sarge stated.

Sora grabbed Toad's leg and tried to lock in the Key-Shooter (Sharpshooter), but Toad struggled against it and kicked Sora away. Both got to the feet, and Toad went for a boot, but Sora slid between his legs. Toad turned around, and Sora ran at him...but Toad lifted him up and Flapjacked him against the ropes! Sora was stunned as Toad picked and set him up, lifted him...

...AND NAILED THE BOM-OMB!

"Bom-omb by Toad! Sora gets driven and he may be in trouble!" Church said.

Toad has Sora covered!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora kicks out!

"Sora kicks out, but Toad's got him on the ropes! Only a matter of time people!" Sarge stated.

Toad picks up Sora, but the Keyblade Wielder suddenly began nailing rights to the face of the Toad. Sora bounced off the ropes and went for a Discus Clothesline, but Toad ducked it and hit a Neckbreaker Slam! Toad then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton! Toad then picked up Sora and placed him on the top turnbuckle. He tried to climb up there with him, but Sora began kicking Toad over and over again until he kicked Toad off. Sora steadied himself as Toad got up...AND HIT A MISSILE DROPKICK! Sora stood up as Toad writhed in pain, stalking him as the Toad slowly stood back up. Sora lifted his foot up to Toad...

...Toad suddenly lifted Sora up onto his shoulders...

...

...AND HIT A FIREMAN'S CARRY DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER!

"OH! Double Knees to the damn gut! Sora may have lost all of the air in him!" Church exclaimed.

"And Sora..." Sarge began.

Toad hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...Okay, just a damn setback! Sora's still going to lose people! He will still lose!" Sarge stated.

Toad was getting frustrated as he picked up Sora and nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog! He then climbed up to the top of the corner and stood tall on it. He pointed ot the Final Clash sign before diving off...

...

...SORA LIFTED UP HIS LEGS AND CAUGHT TOAD IN THE JAW WITH THEM! Toad fell into the corner from the impact as Sora kipped up, and Toad stumbled out of the corner...

...

...AND INTO A JUMPING DDT! Toad was laid out as Sora leaped onto the top turnbuckle, sized up Toad...

...

...AND HIT THE KINGDOM KRASH (Diving 450 Leg Drop)!

"KINGDOM KRASH! Sora gets all of the Kingdom Krash!" Church said.

"Oh crap no! Not that! Toad, please kick out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"Ah dammit all to hell!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And Toad is now out of the Gauntlet!" Church said.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Sora rolled away and sat against the corner. He watched as Toad was pulled out of the ring and lead to the back, and chuckled before standing up and waiting for the next entrant.

"Toad gave it all he had, and had one hell of a performance, but in the end, he got taken down by the fresher Sora! And we are now down to our FINAL entrant! Whoever wins here get the title shot!" Church said.

"Dammit, I wanted Toad to win so bad! Ugh...why must the Red gods say Toad can't win here...? Well...Sora's better then nothing I guess...and if the final guy is who I think it is then..." Sarge trailed off.

**_(I am so high, I can hear heaven_ **

**_I am so high, I can hear heaven_ **

**_Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me_ **

**_And they say that a hero could save us_ **

**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_ **

**_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_ **

**_Watch as we all fly away)_ **

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

"...it's going to be an easy victory for Sora!" Sarge finished.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as the music played, and Sora gave a cocky chuckle as he felt that this wasn't going to be any problem at all.

"And the final entrant in the Gauntlet, from Gotham City, weighing in at 195 lbs., Robin!"

"Robin is final entrant Number Seven in the Gauntlet, and he's entering not only wanting the shot, but also to snap the year-long losing streak he has had in UCA!" Church said.

"Well, it ain't going to happen! It's ROBIN, and we all know how much he's suck! This is just an easy title shot for Sora ri-Hey, where the hell is Robin?" Sarge asked.

The crowd became confused as Robin didn't come out, and Sora himself was wondering where he was as he looked at the ramp.

"Where the hell is that damn Robin?! He needs to come out here and take his loss like a man!" Sarge stated.

"After his words six days ago, it is weird that he wouldn't be ou-HEY! LOOK!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd exploded in shock...

...

...as Robin ran through the crowd and jumped the barricade! He got on the apron behind Sora, and waited as he looked on in front of him confusion! Sora turned around, trying to figure things out...

...

...AND ROBIN HITS A SPRINGBOARD SPINNING WHEEL KICK!

"ROBIN CAME THROUGH THE CROWD! ROBIN SURPRISED SORA!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" Sarge shouted.

Sora was laid out as Robin hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT!

"Sora kicked out! Sora kicked out! Too close! Robin will do anything to win here!" Church said.

"Oh God, my heart just stopped! Robin winning would have put the entire universe in danger!" Sarge stated.

Robin stood up and begin stomping the hell out of Sora, a fire in his eyes. He picked up Sora, and then nailed a Shoot Kick to the side, then another Shoot Kick to the other. He nailed a Spinning Side Kick to the gut, then a kick to the face that shot Sora up. Robin with the Roundhouse Kick...Sora ducks! Robin spins around, and Sora pushes him into the ropes! Robin bounces off them and ducks a clothesline, floats over, and hits a DDT! Robin then nails a Standing Moonsault and hooks the leg! 1...2...Sora kicks out! Robin gets up and waits as Sora gets up, and then nails a Spinning Backfist, sending Sora stumbling into the corner! Robin then ran an hitting a Corner Forearm Smash, then turned his back to Sora, and then hit a Twisting Enziguri to his skull!

"Man, Robin is on fire right now! This is something I haven't seen from him in a long while here! He wants to win BAD!" Church said.

"Dammit Sora, do something! You can't lose to this idiot! You can't!" Sarge begged.

Sora fell down onto the mat and Robin quickly climbed up to the top...

...AND HIT A SPLIT-LEGGED MOONSAULT! Robin hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Sora kicks out!

Robin picks up Sora and nailed vicious knees to the gut over and over again before bouncing off the ropes for a Crossbody Block! But Sora ducked it and Robin crashed onto the mat! Sora then leaped at Robin for an Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...Robin kicks out! Both got up and Sora kicked him in the gut and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker! Sora sat up, smirking as he knew he was now in control. He picked up Robin and quickly nailed a Reverse STO before getting on the apron and hitting a Springboard Splash! Sora then stalked Robin as he slowly got to his knees...AND SUPERKICKED HIS HEAD OFF! Sora dropped for the cover! 1...2...ROBIN KICKS OUT! Sora groaned and picked up Robin, but the Boy Wonder pushed Sora into the ropes. Robin tried to run at him, but Sora Back Body Dropped Robin over the ropes and to the floor! Sora smirked as he watched Robin try to recover on the outside. Once he saw him close to getting up, he bounced off the ropes to Robin...

...AND HIT A SUICIDE DIVE!

"Suicide Diver by Sora! The kid's got complete control over this match!" Church said.

"Of course he does! Robin just had his usual opening flurry! Now Sora is going to win this easily!" Sarge stated.

Sora stood up and smirked out to the crowd before picking up Robin and throwing him into the ring. He then got on the apron, climbed up to the top, and smirked down to the Boy Wonder...

...

...he flipped off...

...

...AND ROBIN AVOIDED THE KINGDOM KRASH! Sora landed on his tailbone on the mat, grimacing in pain as he sat on the mat...AND ROBIN NAILS A THUNDEROUS SHOOT KICK TO THE SKULL!

"SON OF A BITCH! Sora's head may have been a soccer ball, Robin damn near kicked it off like one!" Church said.

"Oh crap, Sora may be out! How can such a dirty jobber win like this?!" Sarge questioned.

Robin dropped for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Sora kicks out at 2.9!

"Sora kicked out! I knew he would kick out! I have faith in him like that!" Sarge stated.

"Suuuuuuurrreeee you do..." Church sweatdropped.

Robin got off Sora and backed into the adjacent corner, the crowd now behind Robin thanks to his passionate performance here. He waited as Sora slowly pulled himself up in the corner, and then ran full speed, and nailed a brutal Corner Dropkick! Sora was dazed as Robin then grabbed him in Suplex position, and lifted him up...Sora landed behind Robin, and quickly nailed a Dragon Suplex and bridged it! 1...2...ROBIN KICKS OUT! Sora growled in frustration before getting up and Dropkicking Robin in the face as he was on his knees! He then picked up Robin and whipped him into a corner, and ran at him. Robin bounced off the turnbuckle AND CAUGHT SORA WITH A DISCUS CLOTHESLINE! Robin stood on all fours, trying to get a breather before rolling onto an apron. He waited as Sora slowly stumbled up to his feet, and went for a Springboard Dropkick...

...

...BUT SORA CAUGHT HIM BY THE LEGS! Robin dropped to the mat and Sora tried for the Key-Shooter, but Robin suddenly rolled him up in a Small Package! 1...2...SORA KICKS OUT! Both men got up, Sora went for a Roundhouse...Robin ducked it! Sora spun around...

...

...AND GOT HIT WITH A ROUNDHOUSE FROM ROBIN! Sora stood in a daze, and Robin grabbed, quickly looked at the Final Clash sign before lifting him up Suplex-Style...

...

...AND HIT THE HERO'S FALL (Vertical Suplex Dropped Down into Single Knee Facebreaker)!

"HERO'S FALL! HERO'S FALL! ROBIN HITS IT! SORA'S OUT!" Church said.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Robin hooks the leg as tightly as possible!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"NO! SORA KICKED OUT! JUST BEFORE THE THREE! SORA'S STILL IN IT!" Church exclaimed.

"HAH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW ROBIN COULDN'T DO IT! YOUR BEST SHOT WASN'T ENOUGH! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, DIRTBAG?!" Sarge asked.

Robin was stunned as the crowd was in disbelief, pissed that Robin didn't get the win. Robin ran his hands through his hair, wondering what the hell to do. An idea came to mind, and he nodded as he picked up Sora and placed him between his legs. He hooked the arms and legs, for his WWE finisher, the Package Piledriver! He went to lift him up...

...

...AND SORA BACK BODY DROPPED HIM! Robin writhed in pain as Sora fell down to all fours, trying to recover badly. After a few moments, both men slowly got up to their feet. Robin turned around just as Sora did...

...

...Robin swung his foot..

...

...AND SORA CAUGHT THE ROUNDHOUSE! He tripped him up, placed his leg between Robin's, tied them up...

...

...

...AND LOCKED IN THE KEY-SHOOTER!

"KEY-SHOOTER! Sora's got it locked in and locked tight! Robin's in the middle of the ring!" Church said.

"It's all over now you stupid Boy Wonder! Tap out! Accept your fate!" Sarge exclaimed.

Robin cried out in immense pain as Sora applied the hold as hard as he could, pulling back on the legs! Robin pulled at his hair, but when asked to tap, he refused to quit! He stayed like that for a good ten more seconds until he slowly tried to crawl to the ropes. Sora was pulled with him, but he kept the hold locked in, and slowly but surely, Robin inched his way to them...

...

...

...he reached out a hand...

...

...

...he nearly had them...

...

...

...AND SORA PULLED HIM HIM BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING! Sora applied the hold even more, and Robin was practically writhing in agony. Robin's hand shook in the air, as he tried to resist...

...

...

...but after over a minute in the hold, Robin has to tap out!

"ROBIN TAPS! ROBIN TAPS! SORA WINS THE GAUNTLET!" Church exclaimed.

_**(So where do we go when** _

_**The doors keep on closin** _

_**You're wasting your time don't stand in our way** _

_**So now we have chosen** _

_**To just kick them open** _

_**Take this as a sign don't throw it away)** _

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

"Here is your winner of the Gauntlet, and the Number One Contender for the Cruiserweight Title...SORA!"

Sora let go of Robin and fell down to the mat, tired from what he went through, but the ref knelt down and raised his arm in victory. Slowly but surely, Sora slowly rolled over and sat against the rope. When the realization of his victory came to him, a big ol' smirk came onto his face. A chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled himself up with the ropes and leaned against them as he pointed to the Final Clash sign and shouted "I AM GOING THERE, BABY! I AM BOUND!" All the while, Robin rolled out of the ring, disappointed as hell as he walked to the back.

"Sora has survived the Gauntlet! Seven different men fought like hell for the coveted Final Clash title shot, but in the end, it's the Keyblade Wielder that gets the title shot! Sora is going to Final Clash!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I wanted Toad to win so bad...and so did a man named Cato! God, I can hear his screams of agony! I FEEL YOUR PAIN, CATO! I TRULY DO!" Sarge cried out. "Ugh...Sora's better then nothing I guess."

"And Robin has nothing to be ashamed. He may have lost again, but he put one of the best performances I've seen from him in UCA so long If keeps that up, he may just win a match yet." Force stated.

Sora climbed up a turnbuckle and pointed to the Final Clash sign, motioning that the Cruiserweight Title was coming to him. The Keyblade Wielder had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked at the sign with great joy. Suddenly, the Titantron showed Tidus watching the whole scene from backstage on a TV, the Cruiserweight Title over his shoulder. He gave a nod as he said "Bring it on, Sora...bring it on."

"And there's the Cruiserweight Champion himself, and he now knows who he'll face at Final Clash! The match is set: Tidus vs Sora at Final Clash for the Crusierweight Championship at Final Clash! Final Fantasy vs Kingdom Hearts!" Church announced.

"Well, might as well cheer for Sora here! He's better then that damn dirtbag known as Tidus! Kick his damn block off Sora! Make sure his reign ends in tragedy!" Sarge cheered.

"One match for Final Clash has been made official...another will be tonight inside the Chamber. Damn what an intense first round of matches, who knows what will happen next? But in any case, Sora...Tidus...their Path to Final Clash is set to collide real soon." Church said.

* * *

_A/N: AND THERE WE GO! The first part of Last Stand has been finished! I am so happy right now! :D My goal is to finish this PPV before the FWAs, and I hope I can do it! I put a lot of effort into these matches, especially the Gauntlet Match snce that one took of a lot of work! O_O Also Asheel, I hope you liked Colt/Cage and liked my portrayal of Colt and that I did him right. I also hope you don't mind the result. I really felt like Cage needed that win more so...please don't kill me! Aside from that, I hope you all loved this chapter!_

_Remember if you have any suggestions or opinions regarding UCA, PM to me and I shall consider them at the least. And make sure to leave a review, because those are so much loved! Until next time!_


	26. Last Stand Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Last Stand** _

* * *

The cameras goes to backstage, where we see Donut at the interview area, who has a mic in hand and is STILL wearing his pink - eeerrr - light-red armor.

"Wow, so Sora is going to Final Clash? Oh, I loved his game series! And against Tidus too! Oh, I loved Final Fantasy X! I can't wait for those two to wrestle! I bet they are both going to have loads of fun! I wonder if I can invite them for tea and biscuits...it would just be a blast!" Suddenly, he's told something by a backstage hand. "Oh, right! I forgot! Everybody, I would like to welcome to all to the stage, the "Hero" himself, Ben Tennyson!"

The crowd booed viciously as Ben Tennyson walked onto the screen, cocky smirk and all.

"Ben, last week you explain your recent actions against Senj Kiyomasa, calling him a 'criminal' and 'cancer' to UCA. You said you wanted to get rid of the cancer in order to save UCA, being the 'hero' that you are. And it seems that you are committed to the greatest extreme as you nearly ran over Senji..."

"Woah, woah, back up, pink guy, back up..." Ben chuckled. "Your saying that as if I MEANT to do that...no, I didn't. It was an accident." Ben smirked as the crowd booed, knowing this to be bullshit. "I mean, I was trying to drive myself out of the arena when I suddenly lost control of the wheel. I couldn't stop the car from heading to Senji, I mean even heroes make the occasional mistake. But hey, Senji moved out of the way, so no harm done right? Then again...if he had gotten run over, this company would have been better off, let's face it. No more Senji, no more criminal, no more cancer, and no more crisis waiting to happen for UCA. I would have been a hero without even needing to try! But...Senji rolled out of the way at the last second. Eh...sometimes, the villain avoids their fate, intentional or not. But Senji WON'T be avoiding his fate tonight, and what I do to him will be VERY intentional."

"But Ben, you are stepping into a match that favors Senji complete, a Hardcore Match." Donut reminded. "I mean, yeah, you have some Hardcore Experience, but he's a four-time champion. He's held the title for nearly six months...AAAAANNNND he won the AWF Extreme Title at AWF/UCA/ACW Supershow and had it since, and is now a DUAL Hardcore Champion! How are you going to combat THAT?!"

"Donut, have you really forgotten the biggest rule when it comes to situations like this?" Ben asked. "It's quite simple...the Hero ALWAYS wins in the end. Even if I am stepping into Senji's environment, it's not going to change the result one bit. He has two titles now? Well, I'll be more then HAPPY to rip one of them away from him. He's got a hot a girlfriend? Well, I'll be sure to let Nariko know who's more of a man then Senji will ever be and sweep her off her feet. He's got support from the fans? Well, I'll be sure to show everyone who Senji really is and destroy it. Tonight...I begin the removal of Senji Kiyomasa. It's only the beginning...first I take his title...then...I take everything else. Tonight...my mission completes its first step. And it'll all be in a day's work for your hero, people. No need to thank me."

Ben chuckled with a cocky smirk as he looked into the camera before the scene changed.

* * *

The scene changed to a locker room, where the self-proclaimed "King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog was sitting in, watching videos of past Chamber Matches go down. A smirk appeared on his face as he continued to watch.

"Heh...those five fools won't know what hit them." Scourge chuckled. "I mean, let's face it, Sonic's too banged up, Mario's chances of retaining are zero with the records known, Crash is going to choke, Sly's just a seat-warmer, and I know I can beat Red easily! Heh...and with the plans and strategies I've come up with, this Chamber is as good as mine. After all...it's not about being the craziest, the strongest, the fastest, or even the toughest...it's about being the smartest." Scourge pointed to his head, chuckling to himself. "And come the Elimination Chamber, I am going to outsmart all five of them and walk out World Heavyweight Champion. I got screwed out of the Royal Rumble Match, but the Final Clash main event will be mine no matter what."

"So you think your smarts will put you over everybody else?" Scourge turned around to see Matt. "Well you are very smart, I won't deny that, but you are up against five different individuals who can make your plans meaningless in the end. After all, you can plan all you want, but plans change. Something may happen that you don't expect, and it could cost you everything. But know that no matter who wins, I'm the one that's going to be waiting at Final Clash. And know that no matter what plans you may have for me if you are the one who wins, I am going to be the one who knock you down and become the World Heavyweight Champion."

Heh, oh please, save your drivel, I don't care." Scourge smirked. "See, you screwed me out of the Royal Rumble Match, and I plan on getting some damn payback for that! Tonight, I am going to take back my damn throne that that Mario has just been keeping warm for me, and then it's on to you at Final Clash! Want to be resurrected? Want to have such a inspirational story? Oh, that's fine and dandy, but it won't mean jack shit when I Spear you down 1-2-3! See, this is my time...you are just a guy who's going to help me establish that. And at the end of Final Clash...you'll have no choice but to bow to the King of the World, baby."

"Nice, real nice, Scourge. But realize this, I DIDN'T screw you out of the Rumble. I eliminated you fair and square when you couldn't keep your eyes on me, and I am sorry you are butthurt over it, but I'll be damned if you stop me now of all times. I didn't come back and be resurrected just to become someone that's fed to you. You want me to bow down? I don't bow to ANYONE, especially not you. If you take back your throne tonight, well I am going to knock you off that throne at Final Clash. I am prepared no matter what, and maybe...just maybe...the King of the World gets overthrown in a month's time...keep that in mind, Scourge. Final Clash...my moment." Matt stated strongly.

Matt then left the locker room while Scourge just continued to smirk cockily.

* * *

"And now Matt has met up with Scourge...and that was intense. A situation there born from what happened at the Rumble. That would be an interesting Final Clash main event." Church said.

"Damn right it would be...and it would obvious end with Scourge standing tall! If Mario doesn't win tonight, Scourge will! And Matt won't stand a chance!" Sarge stated.

"Not really sure, Sarge...because when you see Matt as he was there, it's hard NOT to believe that Matt can pull it off at Final Clash. If he and Scourge duke it out...who knows? Maybe the King of the World will finally be overthrown..." Church stated.

"Stop saying such silly things, dirty Blue! It makes things even WORSE for Matt when he gets his ass kicked! Ah, Scourge beating Matt...glorious sight that would be. Mark it down as something that will happen!" Sarge stated.

Church sighed. "Well in any case...it's time for a one-night reunion to happen...tag team match coming up, and it will be a doozy knowing who's in it..."

The crowd waited for the next match to happen, wondering what they were going to see next...and suddenly...

**_(I gotta come to your rings, cause I'm so high_ **

**_That even you and R. Kelly believe I can fly_ **

**_Selling jammies when them Grammy rappers chanting and cheering_ **

**_Selling more than all of y'all without a record in years_ **

**_My catalog got a long list of hits in the stores_ **

**_And for you sample-happy suckers out there breaking the laws_ **

**_Rather hit you where it gets you, bring you up on a charge_ **

**_You'd be better just to let a lawyer know from the start_ **

**_The King of Rock, who?)_ **

**("The Kings" by Run-DMC)**

The crowd went wild with thunderous cheers as the lights turned green...and out came **Hope** with a sleeveless black D-Hedgeration X shirt on as he went crazy on the stage, playing to the crowd in degenerate fashion with green highlights in his quills. **Shadow** came out wearing a green leather jacket, the back saying "Degeneration..HEDGEHOG-STYLE!" holding up his arms in X-formation! The two had some fun on the stage before they came together, and performed a New Age Outlaw-like pose before making their way down the ramp, with Hope moonwalking towards the ring, and Shadow strutting like Scott Hall. They reached the ring, and entered it with Shadow standing in the middle, and Hope walking backwards in a circle around the black hedgehog.

"The follow tag team contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, making a reunion for one night only, at a combined weight of 453 lbs., the team of the "Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog, "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog...D-HEDGERATION X!"

"And for one night only, here is the return of the most UNLIKELY degenerate duo of all time!" Church said. "Normally, Shadow's brooding, serious hedgehog, Hope is a calm, collected hedgehog, but in 2009, these two were pushed too far by one Dr. Eggman, and they SNAPPED as a result, awakening the degenerates within them! They came together, and became known as D-Hedgeration X, one of the greatest teams of the modern era!"

"Dammit, even I can't knock their achievements as a team! They are three-time UCA World Tag Team Champions, their second reign being the LONGEST REIGN in history! Their peak came in late 2011 to early 2012, where they held the Tag Titles, Hope held the Cruiserweight Title, and Shadow held the Intercontinental Title AT THE SAME TIME, and Shadow won the Royal Rumble as well! An impressive team...but one that WON'T be victorious here tonight!" Sarge stated.

"They are credited as the successors to Digi-X from WWE, and made degeneration popular again in the modern era!" Church stated. "And for one night only, they are back in green to combat two bastards they despise! And this crowd is just loving it!"

Hope and Shadow formed X-signs with their arms on their turnbuckles before getting off them and faced each other...before they realized something and slapped their heads in disbelief before positioning themselves, raising their arms...and performing three crotch chops, green X pyro going off behind them. The paused for a bit before performing one last crotch chop with the pyro going off. Hope then got a pair of mics and flashily offered one to Shadow. And Shadow grabbed it in an over-the-top fashion as well.

"Oh boy...it's time to hear from these guys! Who knows what will happen?"

Shadow and Hope took in the cheers as they chanted "D-HEDGE X! D-HEDGE X! D-HEDGE X!" before Shadow spoke. "Sorry about earlier, it's been awhile since we've last done this. We forgot we had pyro...just like Sarge forgets that there IS no war between Reds and Blues and he sucks ASS at fighting." The crowd laughed while Sarge fumed in his seat. "But MAN...it feels good to be back in green! I enjoy being serious and brooding and all that shit, but there's just something about being degenerate that just gets the blood pumping through my veins! But...it's BEEN awhile, hasn't it? I mean, we probably got new viewers for this show! Children, teenagers, adults, psychotic clowns, hell ninjas, Poke-tools, fourth-wall breakers - Conker, Deapdool, Mask, that one goes to you - arrogant Latino Kids, crazy-ass Deathmatch Icons - that means you Spin -, Super Bowl Champions that lose to Giants big time, a Digi-Poke couple, a scammer, a brain, and an oaf, a PMSing psycho..." Shadow winked to the camera. "Two violent mutes, a black power kid and a wannabe gangster, a smartass terry cloth, an-"

"Shadow...I know we're supposed to give a shoutout to certain people...but we got words to say, asses to kick, people to humiliate, places to ruin, and all that shit, sooooo..." Hope interjected.

"Oh right, right, right, my bad! The point is, these new viewers may not exactly know who we are, so...how do we let people know who we are?" Shadow asked as he tapped a finger on his chin in mock thought before slowly turning to his parnter. "Oh Hoooooooopppppeeeee!"

Hope smirked as he got ready...and then spoke...

"LAAAAAADIES AND GENTLEMEN, teenagers and adults, Digimon and Pokemon of all ages! It is time to bring the delight, the fright, to bright up the night! Because now Universal Character Association, for one night only, brings to you all...the most epic duo of hedgehogs to grace this earth! Standing before you this very instant are the FINAL TWO in the 2012 UCA Royal Rumble! All others in that match were humbled! We are the THREE-TIME UCA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS...OF THE WOOOOORRRRRLLLLLLD! Introducing first...I am the light of this world! I let the action unfurl! By the way, my name's Earl! I am the two-time Crusierweight Champion of the World! I am Star Wars Episode Four...A New HOOOOOOOOPE THE HEDGEHOOOOOOG! And to my right...he is the High Flyin' Champion of UWE! Kicks ass to a Tee! He is the Ultimate-Life Form! Goes against the norm! You'll be blown away by this storm! Could probably star in porn! SHADOW THE HEEEDGEHOOOG! We are the great fearsome! The epic twosome! The personification of awesomeness - SUCK IT ALVAREZ AND BRADY! With us, there is no contest! We are...D-HEDGERATION X!"

The crowd went crazy, happy to hear such an an introduction one again, as Hope smirked. "That introduction was inspired by the mad dog himself, "Road Dogg" Jesse James, so we like to give kudos to him for this! ...So please don't sue for gimmick infringement for this! PLEASE DON'T SUE US! WE GAVE YOU CREDIT!" Hope got on his knees in mock begging as the crowd laughed, and Shadow helped him up.

"Hope, Hope, calm down! Calm down! Road Dogg would be proud, he's not going to sue us...because we paid him off! He ain't suing us any time soon!" Shadow winked at the camera before speaking. "And now, that you know who we are, it's time for you to witness, the ass-kicking of a lifetime, as D-Hedgeration X goes up agains the dubbed "Unholy Destroyers"...Jason Kruger and Chaos the Hedgehog." The crowd booed at the mention of their names. "I know, I know, team name couldn't be farther from the truth. The only unholy destroying they do is each other's asses." The crowd went "Oooooohhhhh" as Shadow chuckled.

"Come on Shadow! Don't be like that!" Hope told his partner. "I mean, these are two men who are known to be dangerous! You have the God of Destruction, Chaos the Hedgehog! The Messiah of the Neckbreaker, Jason Krueger! And together, they could actually be-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh sorry I couldn't keep a straight face through all of that! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Who I am kidding?! We are going to murderize those overrated bastards!"

"Hahahahaha, of course we are Hope!" Shadow laughed, leaning on Hope. "Oh God, those two beating us is like M. Night Shamaylan making a good movie!" The crowd went "Ooooohhhh!" as the hedgehogs laughed. "Oh man, I think I am going to crap my pants in laughter! I mean seriously...Chaos and Jason? Beating US?! Next thing you know, they actually succeed in not making Disco Kid look like goddamn Einstein! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh God...I feel so much better...I've been needing a good laugh..."

"Yeah, I know...I know... " Hope chuckled. "So funny...Jason and Chaos...actual challenges and badasses? ...What's next, FOX News is legit? I mean...look at who we are...we are D-Hedgeration damn X! The team that made degeneration popular in the modern era! Against us...man, people who think Chaos and Jason can beat us...tell me what you are smoking dudes, I want some!" Hope laughed before composing himself. "So everybody...get ready to watch these two get schooled by the baddest pair of hedgehogs to grace this world! ...And to watch Jason argue with Rukia over irrelevant things on your personal iPad! Only for $9.95!"

"And now...ladies and gentlemen...I have a question to ask all of you...Are you ready?" Shadow asked, as the crowd cheered loudly; Shadow shook his head. "Nah, that's not good enough! I asked...ARE...YOU...READY?!" The crowd exploded as Hope and smirked and knelt a bit. "So now...for the thousands in attendance...and for the millions..."

"...and millions..." Hope added.

"...and millions, watching around the world...Now you can't sue or kick our asses Rock and X-Factors!" Shadow smirked before taking a deep breath. "LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEETTT'S GET READY TO SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

"And if you ain't down with that, Jason and Chaos...WE GOT TWO WORDS OF YA!" Hope exclaimed.

"SUCK IT!" Shadow and the crowd shouted as Shadow crotch-chopped before he and Hope took off their shirt and jacket.

"And D-Hedgeration X again showed why they are the modern degenerates...they pulled NO punches with what they just said about Jason and Chaos!" Church said.

"They are going to die...simple as that...they...are going...to die..." Sarge simply said.

**_(FIRE!_ **

**_Burn my lips, take a swig for old times sake_ **

**_FIRE!_ **

**_Touch my heart, bring me back my smile_ **

**_FIRE!_ **

**_Kill the clock, violence, it's murderous_ **

**_FIRE!_ **

**_Watch my back, as I fade away_ **

**_It's my cure, my mind decay_ **

**_It can keep the dawn away_ **

**_A losing battle day by day_ **

**_Firewater!)_ **

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)**

The crowd gave out massive boos as the music played, and moments later, Jason Krueger came out onto the stage, IC Title in hand, an incensed and enraged look on his face. He snarled at the two hedgehogs in the ring before making a "Snapping" motion with his hands before stomping his way down the ramp to the ring.

"And their opponents, first, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"And here comes one of the unlikely opponents, and you can tell that Jason is NOT in a very happy mood! He did NOT like what D-Hedge X had to say about him!" Church said.

"Of course they didn't, it was wrong on so many Red levels! Jason Krueger is going to show why he is the Messiah of the Neckbreaker and break the damn necks of these as payback!" Sarge stated.

"Well, if he wants to do that, he and his partner are going to have to work to the ultimate levels knowing how they both are and who they are facing." Church said.

**_(Behold the King_ **

**_The King of Kings_ **

_**On your knees dog** _

_**Bow down to the** _

_**Bow down to the King** _

_**Bow down to the** _

_**Bow down to the King)** _

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

The boos continued massively as the lights turned dark and purple, and Chaos came out wearing a black trench coat, a dark and menacing expression on his face. Snarling at the hedgehogs in the ring, he threw his hands out in a god-like manner before making his way down the ramp. He met with Jason, and they nodded at each other before entering the ring.

"And his partner, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 239 lbs., "The God of Destruction" Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"Chaos the Hedgehog is a hog who is a loner, a man always fighting for himself, not a team player...but he and Jason have called a truce as they are forced to team together. And with what D-Hedge said, he looks like he wants to rip some heads off!" Church said.

"They BOTH do, dirtbag! Shadow and Hope have dug their graves here! And together, Jason and Chaos will make this the Last Stand of D-Hedgeration X!" Sarge exclaimed.

"It's D-Hedgeration X versus Jason and Chaos...and I can tell that this one is going to be something else!" Church stated.

It was decided that Jason and Hope would start the match off and the ref rang the bell. Jason and Hope met each other in a lock-up with Jason being the aggressor of the two. Jason pushed Hope into the ropes and held on, causing the ref to count. Jason let go at 4, and immediately nailed a hard right to Hope. He began nailing vicious rights to the skull of Hope before whipping him to the ropes. Hope ducked a clothesline from Jason as he bounced back, bounced off the adjacent ropes, and nailed a Spinning Wheel Kick! Jason stumbled to his feet and Hope nailed a Snap Suplex on him and locked in a Side Headlock! Jason stood up with Hope holding on him, and pushed him into the ropes. Hope slid between Jason's legs as he came back and nailed a Dropkick! Hope grabbed Jason and tagged in Shadow and whipped him into the ropes, and caught him on the bounce back with Double Elbows, followed by a Leg Drop/Rolling Senton combo! Shadow covered! 1...2...Jason kicks out!

"Shadow and Hope with the early control, and it seems they don't have any rust as a team!" Church said.

"Give them time, the Unholy Destroyers will bring down their Red wrath on the Blue bastards!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow picked up Jason and nailed several vicious knees to the gut before hitting with a Gutwrench Suplex! Shadow stood up over Jason, and gave a crotch chop much to the delight of the fans before nailing a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest! He picked up Jason and whipped him into the corner and and nailed a Corner Clothesline! Jason stumbled out of the corner, where Shadow kicked him in the gut and tried for a DDT. Jason spun out of it and pulled Shadow into a Sit-Out Spinebuster. Jason picked up Shadow and hit a Neckbreaker Slam before tagging in Chaos. The hedgehog then climbed up to the top and waited for Shadow to get up, and nailed a Diving Shoulder Block on him! Shadow stumbled to his feet and ran into a Big Boot from Chaos! Chaos covers! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Chaos mounts Shadow and begins delivering vicious fists to the skull!

"Chaos is just brutalizing Shadow right now! He's pissed off and he wants to hurt the hedgehog!" Church stated.

"Of course he's pissed! The damn hedgehogs dug their own graves, now they have to lie in it!" Sarge said.

Chaos picked up Shadow, but the black hedgehog suddenly nailed a European Uppercut, stunning him. Shadow bounced off the ropes to Chaos, but got caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam! Chaos covered! 1...2...Shadow kicked out! Chaos stood up and stomped on Shadow's face, causing him to sit up! He picked up Shadow and whipped him into the ropes, but as Shadow bounced off the ropes, Hope made a bling tag without Chaos knowing. Shadow ducked a clothesline from Chaos, who turned around, and grabbed him...

...and Hope nailed a Springboard Dropkick to the back of Chaos' head the same time as Shadow hit a Reverse STO!

"And there's D-Hedge X's patented Springboard Dropkick/Reverse STO combo! They still know each other well after all this time!" Church said.

"Gah, where did that come from?! Damn sneaky hedgehogs!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope covered Chaos! 1...2...Chaos kicks out! Hope picked up Chaos and nailed a few kicks to the gut before bouncing off the ropes and connecting with a Spinning Neckbreaker! Hope then followed up with a Standing Moonsault! Hope waited for Chaos to get up and tried for a Roundhouse Kick...

...Chaos ducked it! Hope spun around and got nailed with a Discus Clothesline from Chaos! Chaos picked up Hope and Hammer threw him into the corner and nailed several Shoulder Rams to the gut of Hope before nailing a Short-Arm Clothesline on him! Chaos covers! 1...2...Hope kicked out! Chaos picked up Hope and held out a hand to Jason...who tagged in after a moment! They grabbed Hope...

...and nailed a Double Side Slam Backbreaker on him!

"And there's Jason and Chaos pulling off some teamwork of their own! Surprising...but they may need to do that to win!" Church stated.

"And when they start doing it in full force, D-Hedgeration X won't stand a damn chance!" Sarge proclaimed.

Jason covered Hope!

1...

2...

Hope kicks out!

Jason turns Hope onto his stomach and begins nailing Knee Drops to the back of his neck, trying to soften it up! He picked up Hope and nailed an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Jason waited for Hope to get up, an d took him back down with a boot to the skull! Hope rolled over to the ropes, and Jason Baseball Slid him out of the ring! Jason rolled out as well, picked up, and slammed the back of his head into the barricade several times! Jason chuckled darkly before picking up Hope and placing him against the steel post...Jason backed up...ran forward...

...and Hope moved out of the way! Jason crashes shoulder-first into the steel post and is laid out! Hope manages to get to his feet, and suddenly calls for the ref's attention. With the ref distracted, Jason got up hurt...

...and Shadow kicked his skull from the apron! Shadow returned to his original position and acted as if nothing happened!

"Hey, what the hell?! You damn hedgehogs! That wasn't fair!" Sarge exclaimed.

"They are degenerates, Sarge! They are going to break the wrestling rules every once in awhile!" Church stated.

Chaos was livid and tried to go after Shadow, but the ref held him back! Hope picked up Jason and threw him back into the ring, got on the apron...

...and nailed a Springboard Body Splash on him! Hope with the cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out! Hope waited as Jason got to his knees, and began nailing Shoot Kicks to the chest of Jason! After eight kicks, Hope bounced off the ropes, swung his leg forward...

...and Jason ducked the Shining Wizard! Hope got back up, but Jason grabbed him from behind...tried for a Tiger Suplex...but Hope backflipped onto his feet! Jason quickly got up...

...but ran into a Running Tornado DDT from Hope!

"Tornado DDT from Hope, and he's going for the cover!" Church stated.

1...

2...

Jason kicks out!

"Hah, like you could defeat the Messiah of Neckbreakers like that!" Sarge mocked.

Hope picked up Jason, and tagged in Shadow! Hope then placed Jason on his shoulder, while Shadow grabbed the head...and they nailed an Aided-Swinging Neckbreaker on Jason! Shadow covers Jason! 1...2...Jason kicks out! Shadow picks up Jason, but Krueger began to nail headbutts to the gut of the hedgehog and suddenly stood up and hit an Overhead Belly-to-Belly! Jason stood up, in pain a bit, and waited for Shadow to get up. He ran at him...

...and got nailed with a Reverse Atomic Drop! Jason held his tailbone, and that allowed Shadow to suddenly nailed a Twisting Reverse STO! Shadow covers! 1...2...

...and Chaos breaks the pin! Chaos quickly slid out of the ring as Shadow stood up and glared at him...before giving him a nice finger to remember him by! He picked up Jason...but Jason suddenly got behind Shadow and nailed a Neckbreaker...

...but Jason held on, and got back up holding Shadow...and nailed a second Neckbreaker...he got back up again with Shadow...

...and nailed a THIRD Neckbreaker Slam!

"My God, THREE Neckbreaker Slams! That's a variation on the Triple Germans or Suplexes if I've ever seen one!" Church said.

"And only Jason can do it to such perfection!" Sarge laughed.

Jason covered Shadow!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicks out!

Jason rolled over to his corner and tagged in Chaos, who got back in, and waited for Shadow to stand...and nearly took his head off with a Bicycle Kick! Chaos then grabbed Shadow's hea dand repeatedly slammed it into the mat over and over again until after seven times, he picked up Shadow, and nailed a Double Arm DDT! But Chaos held onto Shadow, stood up with him, and lifted him up...held him upside down...

...and nailed the Fall of Chaos (Stalling Double Underhook Suplex)! Chaos covered Shadow! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Chaos growled and locked in a Headlock and nailed a vicious elbows to the skull of Shadow! Shadow gritted his teeth in pain, but he suddenly had a small smirk on his face as he slowly stood up with Chaos holding on, and nailed a few rights to the gut, followed by a surprise Jawbreaker! Shadow then bounced off the ropes...

...AND RAN INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"And there's a Double A Spinebuster! And few people do it better then Chaos!" Church stated.

"Hah, and this is going to be it, dirtbags!" Sarge stated.

Chaos hooks the legs!

1...

...

2...

...

Shadow kicked out!

"Nope." Church replied in Dean Ambrose fashion.

Chaos shook his head in disgust before picking up Shadow and lifting him onto his shoulders. He spun him off...but Shadow landed behind Chaos before he could! Shadow pushed Chaos into the ropes, and the evil hog bounced off them...

...and ducked a Chaos Blast from Shadow! Shadow turned around...and got lifted onto Chaos's shoulders again! But Shadow slipped behind Chaos...

...and nailed an Inverted DDT! Shadow and Chaos were both down as Jason and Hope tried to call for tags, the crowd wanting a hot tag bad! After a few moments, Chaos and Shadow both stirred and slowly made their ways towards their partners...

...AND TAGGED THEM IN!

"Hot Tag time! Things are about to pick up for certain!" Church said.

Jason entered the ring and ran at Hope, only to get a Springboard Forearm Smash to the face! Jason got back up, only to receive a Dropkick to the face! Hope picked up Jason and whipped him into the ropes, and caught him on the rebound with a Sleeper Slam! Jason rolled over ot the corner and stood against it, and Hope ran for a Corner Dropkick...

...but Jason moved out of the way, and Hope crashed into the corner! Hope got up holding himself in pain, and Jason suddenly nailed a Bridging Dragon Suplex when he did! 1...2...Hope kicked out! Jason stood up and waited as Hope got up to his feet, snarling, and ran at him...

...and Hope Back Dropped him over the ropes and to the floor! Hope panted a bit before getting on the apron and waiting for Jason to get up...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW SENTON ON HIM!

"Dammit, that damn hedgehog just flew high! Someone get a chain! That hedgehog needs to be grounded!" Sarge stated.

Hope stood up, and gave an X formation with his arms as the crowd cheered before picking up Jason and nailing a Roundhouse Kick to the skull, which sent Jason back into the ring! Hope then got on the apron, and climbed the corner...stood tall on it and dived...

...and Jason rolled away from the Dive from Heaven! Hope held his hurt elbow as he slowly stood up...

...AND GOT PLANTED WITH THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

"Mental Breakdown from Jason! Spiked right on the damn head!" Church said.

"Hah, and Hope..." Sarge began.

Jason hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Hope kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh screw you, you damn degenerate!" Sarge stated.

Jason growled at the kick out before picking up Hope and lifted him onto his shoulders! He tried for the Absolute Destruction, but Hope struggled in his grip and landed behind him. He pushed Jason into the ropes, and he bounced off them...

...and ducked the Dose of Light! Hope turned around, and got kicked in the gut. Jason lifted him up Suplex-style...

...and Hope landed behind him AND NAILED A BACKSTABBER ON HIM! SENDING JASON INTO A DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER FROM SHADOW!

"Backstabber! Double Knee Jawbreaker! And that's what happens when you underestimate these two hedgehogs!" Church stated.

"Dammit, they shouldn't have done this! They are just digging their own graves!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow slid out of the ring as Hope covered Jason!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

Hope picked up Jason and nailed several Forearms to the face of Jason before bouncing off the ropes, and Jason caught him and lifted him for a Michinoku Driver, but Hope slipped out of it and landed behind Jason! Hope leaped up AND NAILED A CRUCIFIX DRIVER! Hope keeps Jason in the position for the pin! 1...2...Jason kicks out! Hope picked up Jason and nailed a Falcon Arrow before climbing up to the top once more! He stood tall on and dived off...

...and Chaos slid in AND CAUGHT HOPE ON HIS SHOULDERS! Hope struggled but Chaos did all he could to hold on, and that allowed Jason to stand...

...AND FOR THEM TO HIT A SAMOAN DROP/CORKSCREW NECKBREAKER COMBO!

"OH DAMN! For two guys not too keen on each other, that was one vicious maneuver! These guys really want to tear D-Hedgeration X apart!" Church said.

"Hah, there's a reason I call them the Unholy Destroyers! And now those hogs are finding out that very reason!" Sarge stated.

Chaos stood up and Back Dropped an incoming Shadow over the ropes and to the floor! And Jason picked up Hope and threw him to the outside alongside Shadow! Chaos and Jason looked at each other, and Jason nodded. Chaos then ran at the ropes and bounced off them as the degenerates stood on the outside...

...

...AND CHAOS HIT THE DESCENT FROM HELL ON THEM!

"DESCENT FROM HELL! The athleticism from Chaos just caused the hedgehogs to drop big time!" Church said.

"YES! YES! YES! This is glorious! Keep it up, Chaos! Keep it up!" Sarge cheered.

Chaos stood up and roared in intensity as the crowd booed him before picking up Hope and throwing him back into the ring. He got on the apron and Jason tagged him in. The two then picked up Hope, and lifted him up...

...AND NAILED A DOUBLE POWERBOMB! Chaos dropped for the cover! 1...2...Hope kicks out! Chaos picked up Hope and whipped him into the ropes, and caught him with a HUGE Back Body Drop! Hope arched his back in pain, and Chaos picked him up by the skull, and nailed an Inverted Suplex on him! Chaos picked up Hope and placed him on the top turnbuckle. He was about to climb up with him...but Hope suddenly nailed a STIFF kick to the skull, causing Chaos to back up. Hope dived off...

...AND NAILED AN OVER CASTLE! Chaos held the back of his neck as he got on his knees...

...AND GOT HIT WITH THE SHINING WIZARD!

"Shining Wizard from Hope! Chaos' skull just got cleaned with that knee!" Church stated!

Hope quickly hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Chaos kicks out!

"Phew, I knew the God wouldn't be defeated like! Go God of Destruction!" Sarge cheered.

Hope panted a bit before standing up and tried to go to his corner to tag in Shadow was now on the apron...but Chaos suddenly held onto Hope's leg and kept him from tagging in Shadow. Chaos stood up holding Hope's leg, and Hope tried for an Enziguri, but Chaos ducked! Hope crashed onto the mat, and Chaos picked him up in a Half-Nelson, and nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex! Hope held the back of his head and stood up...

...AND WALKED INTO AN IMPENDING JUDGMENT (Black Hole Slam)!

"IMPENDING JUDGMENT FROM CHAOS! Hope walked right into it!" Church called.

"And Hope..." Sarge began.

Chaos hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Hope kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit, why won't they just stay down?! It'll save them their lives!" Sarge stated.

Chaos growled as he stood up, glared down at Hope...and gave a cutthroat taunt! He picked up Hope, and placed him between his legs. He lifted him up...

...

...and Hope suddenly landed in front of Chaos AND HIT THE DOSE OF LIGHT ON HIM!

"DOSE OF LIGHT! OUT OF FRICKIN' NOWHERE! CHAOS' JAW HAS BEEN JACKED!" Church stated.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! DAMN YOU BLUES! DAMN YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos fell down to the mat from the kick and Hope also fell down from exhaustion, and Jason and Shadow called out to their partners, trying to get them to stand up! After a few moments, Hope was the one to stir as he looked up to Shadow and slowly begin to crawl to his corner. As he did so, Chaos also managed to stir and slowly tried to get up. Hope reached out to his corner, extending a hand...

...Chaos stood to his feet in a daze...

...

...AND HOPE TAGGED IN SHADOW! The crowd roared as Shadow got in and nailed a Running Knee Smash! Chaos was knocked for a loop as Shadow picked up Chaos and went crazy with fists to the face before whipping him into the ropes and tried for a clothesline! Chaos ducked it, and bounced off the ropes again...AND INTO A JUMPING KNEE SMASH! Chaos was down, but Shadow picked him up, set and lift him up...

...AND HIT A FALLING POWERBOMB!

"Falling Powerbomb from Shadow! Now Chaos knows what those feel like it!" Church stated.

Shadow covered Chaos!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Chaos kicks out!

"Hah, but Chaos can easily kick out of a puny Powerbomb like that!" Sarge stated.

Shadow picked up Chaos and bent him down and hooked the arms, but Chaos suddenly spun out of it, ducked a clothesline, and quickly nailed a Full Nelson Backbreaker on Shadow! Shadow rolled over to the corner and pulled himself up against it, and Chaos ran and leaped at him...

...Shadow moved out of the way and Chaos missed the Stinger Splash! He hit the corner and turned around, leaning against in pain! Shadow ran at him, but Chaos caught him with a foot to the jaw! Chaos then got on the second turnbuckle, and dived off...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A CHAOS BLAST FROM SHADOW!

"CHAOS BLAST! Chaos' head just got sent to the moon!" Church said.

"Oh no, not that! That's going to be it!" Sarge panicked!

Shadow dropped for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Jason breaks up the pin with a Double Sledge!

"And Jason Krueger saves the match for his team! He does NOT want to lose here!" Church stated.

Jason stomped away at Shadow's body a bit before picking him up, and nailing a Strait-Jacket Neckbreaker on him! Jason stood up with an insane snarl on his face before stalking Shadow as he got back up. When he did, he lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...and Shadow slipped down behind him! Jason turned around, and got kicked in the gut by Shadow! Shadow hooked the arms...

...

...AND JASON SPUN OUT OF IT AND LOCKED IN THE TOTAL CORRUPTION!

"TOTAL CORRUPTION! TOTAL CORRUPTION LOCKED IN! BUT JASON'S NOT THE LEGAL MAN!" Church exclaimed.

"NO! BUT THIS WILL CRIPPLE SHADOW FOR SURE! HAHA!" Sarge laughed.

Jason tightened the hold as much as possible, Shadow writhing in pain from it! He tried to pry the hands off, but Jason would NOT let go! Jason pulled back on the head even more, and Shadow cried out in agony! Shadow had no where, and Jason wanted to injure him...

...

...AND HOPE SUDDENLY NAILED THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN ON JASON OUT OF NOWHERE!

"DIVE FROM HEAVEN! Hope just flew in out of damn nowhere! The elbow across the back!" Church said.

"Dammit, Shadow got saved! Where do they come from?!" Sarge questioned. "Just let the Reds win! It's better that way!"

Jason let go of the hold, holding his back in pain as he got up...and Hope clotheslined him over the ropes and to the floor! Hope panted a bit before turning around...and into a Big Boot from Chaos! Hope backed up into the ropes from the impact, and bounced off into the arms of Chaos who lifted him up...

...AND NAILED AN OVER-THE-SHOULDER PILEDRIVER ON HOPE! Chaos stood up with an evil look in his eyes, before calling for the end! He picked up Hope, and placed him between his legs...

...

...AND SHADOW NAILED THE CHAOS BLAST ON CHAOS! Chaos was out of it, and Shadow placed him in a Gutwrench, and lifted him onto his shoulder! Hope nodded to Shadow before crotch-chopping and bouncing off the ropes...

...

...

...Hope ran and grabbed the head of Chaos...

...

...

...Shadow threw him off his shoulder as Hope did so...

...

...

... **HEDGEHOG DESTROYER (MCMG's Made in Detroit) CONNECTS!**

"HEDGEHOG DESTROYER! THE HEDGEHOG DESTROYER! THE FAMOUS FINISHER OF D-HEDGERATION X CONNECTS!" Church said.

"DAMMIT! NO! NO! NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow turned Chaos over and hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

JASON PULLED SHADOW OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!

"WHA-YES! YES! THANK YOU JASON FOR BEING THE MESSIAH OF THE NECKBREAKER!" Sarge praised.

Shadow got to his feet and immediately got taken down with a Clothesline from Jason! Jason stood up...AND HOPE HIT A SUICIDE DIVE ON HIM! Jason was down as Hope stood up and quickly tapped his foot repeatedly, waiting for Jason. Jason slowly stood up, and Hope went for it...

...

...JASON DUCKED THE DOSE OF LIGHT AND THREW HOPE INTO THE STEEL POST! Hope was down as Jason recovered before turning around...

...

...AND INTO AN EXPLODER SUPLEX ON THE OUTSIDE FROM SHADOW!

"Hope and Jason are down! Those two got taken out and Shadow seems to be the only one standing now!" Church stated.

"Dammit...why does a degenerate have to be standing tall? Stupd Grif..." Sarge mumbled.

"Of course you would blame Grif for this..." Church deadpanned.

Shadow sat up, panting heavily before getting up and sliding into the ring, where Chaos was standing up. Shadow ran at Chaos...

...

...

...WHO LIFTED HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...

... ** _AND HIT THE RAGNAROK!_**

"RAGNAROK! SHADOW RAN RIGHT FREAKIN' INTO IT!" Church shouted.

"HAHA! YES! About time! Shadow..." Sarge began.

Chaos turned over Shadow and covered him!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...OKAY, WHO IN THE WORLD GAVE SHADOW THE OKAY TO KICK-OUT?! I BET IT WAS THOSE CHEATING DIRTY BLUES!" Sarge shouted.

"SHADOW KICKED OUT! D-HEDGERATION X IS STILL IN THIS!" Church exclaimed.

Chaos sat up, completely stunned by the kickout before pulling at his quills in frustration! Chaos grabbed Shadow's head and began to nail vicious rights to the skull! Chaos was unrelenting and had to be pulled off by the ref after fifteen fists! Chaos snarled and booted Shadow's head as he sat up! Chaos then picked up Shadow, and placed him between his legs. He looked out to the booing crowd before lifting him up for a Piledriver...

...

...but Shadow suddenly landed back on his feet...AND LIFTED CHAOS AND NAILED AN ALABAMA SLAM! Chaos was laid out as Shadow fell back down. Hope slowly got back on the apron and held his hand out for a tag. Shadow saw Hope, reached out...

...and managed to tag him in! Hope then climbed up to the top, smirked, and pointed to the sky...

...

...

...BEFORE HITTING A FROG SPLASH!

"FROG SPLASH! VIVA LA RAZA! EDDIE WOULD BE PROUD!" Church stated.

"I AM ALL FOR THE EDDIE TRIBUTE, BUT DID IT HAVE TO HURT CHAOS?!" Sarge questioned.

Hope hooks the leg tight!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"And Chaos kicks out AGAIN! What the hell will it take to keep any of these men down for three?!" Church asked.

"I don't know, but it will be D-Hedgeration X being kept down for a three!" Sarge stated. "Bank on the Red superiors for that!"

Hope groaned in frustration before picking up Chaos, but was pushed into the ropes by Chaos, and caught on the bounce back with a Discus Lariat that turned Hope inside out! Chaos stood up, albeit tiredly, and waited for Hope to stand up before throttling him...AND HITTING WITH A CHOKESLAM! Chaos hooks the leg! 1...2...HOPE KICKS OUT! Chaos growled in frustration before picking up Hope and lifting him onto his shoulders! He spun him off...

...

...BUT HOPE LANDED ON HIS FEET! Chaos turned around and tried for a clothesline, but Hope ducked it! Chaos turned around again...AND GOT HIT WITH A PELE KICK! Chaos stumbled into the ropes...

...

...and Jason suddenly tagged himself in unknown to Hope! Chaos bounced off the ropes to Hope, who kicked him in the gut, and placed him between the legs! He lifted him upside down, put his legs over the arms...

...

...

... **AND HIT THE HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!**

"HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT! Hope just planted Chaos on his damn face!" Church stated.

"But we know something Hope doesn't..." Sarge said evilly.

Hope turned Chaos and had him in a Sunset Flip Pin, but the ref refused to count! Hope was bewildered and stood up and asked the ref to count, but he said that Chaos wasn't the legal man! Jason slyly slid into the ring and waited for Hope to turn around! Hope meanwhile argued with the ref, who continued to tell him Chaos wasn't legal. Hope shook his head and crotch-chopped at him before turning around...

...

...

...Jason ran at him and...

...

...

 **"GORE! GOOOREEE! GOOOORREEEE!"** Sarge shouted.

"JASON JUST DESTROYED HOPE WITH A PAGE FROM HIS ACW PLAYBOOK! THE GORE CONNECTS!" Church exclaimed.

Hope was completely laid out as Jason hooked the leg with a wild smirk!

"And Hope..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

HOPE GOT THE TIP OF HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"You Just Got..." Sarge suddenly went silent. "...Screw you, you Blue damn degenerates..."

"Hope got a foot on the bottom rope! He BARELY broke the count! This match is still going!" Church called.

Jason was absolutely stunned at the kick out, trying to figure out what happened...before his took a very EVIL expression before he dragged Hope to the center of the ring...

...

...AND LOCKED IN THE TOTAL CORRUPTION!

"TOTAL CORRUPTION! He didn't get the pin, but now he wants to make Hope tap like a bitch!" Church exclaimed.

"Yes! If you can't Gore them to victory, you can corrupt them to victory! Break him Jason!" Sarge stated.

Hope writhed in pain as Jason pulled back on the head, wanting to break Hope for kicking out of the Gore! Hope tried to reach out for the ropes, but they were too far away, and he didn't enough strength to crawl to them! Jason tightened the hold, and Hope raised a hand...

...

...it shook like crazy...he tried to fight the pain...

...

...

...AND HOPE SUDDENLY ROLLED BACK AND HAD JASON IN A PIN!

"PIN! PIN WHILE JASON STILL HAS THE HOLD IN!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

JASON LET GO OF THE HOLD AND KICKED OUT!

"Jason had to let go of the hold to kick out! Regrettable, but had to be done for the Redder cause!" Sarge stated.

Jason got back up while Hope stumbled up to his feet, and Jason lifted Hope up to his shoulders. He tried for the Absolute Destruction...

...

...

...but Hope landed behind Jason and pushed him away...

...

...

...Shadow slid in and motioned for the Chaos Blast! Jason stopped and held his hands up in reflex, before turning around...

...

...

... **AND INTO A DOSE OF LIGHT FROM HOPE!** The crowd exploded as Jason spun around from the impact before getting kicked in the gut by Shadow, bent down and arms hooked...

...

...

... ** _AND HIT WITH THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE!_**

"DOSE OF LIGHT! CHAOS NIGHTMARE! PERFECT SUCCESSION!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! NO! CHAOS DO SOMETHING!" Sarge shouted.

Chaos got on the apron but Shadow kicked him off as Hope dropped down and weakly hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"AND D-HEDGE X HAVE PULLED IT OFF!" Church called.

**_(An apple to a peach, and a cherry to a plumb_ **

**_We won't stop rocking till you all get some_ **

**_The seed to the apple and the apple to the core_ **

**_We are the two with the rhymes galore_ **

**_The ball to the bounce, the bounce to the ball_ **

**_This is the crew, we're gonna rock you all_ **

**_D-Generation X coming to your town_ **

**_And if you get in our way, we gonna chop you down)_ **

**("The Kings" by Run-DMC)**

"Here are your winners...D-HEEEEEEEDDGGERATION X!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Hope rolled off Jason and laid on the mat exhausted while Shadow sat in the corner, trying to gather himself. Eventually, Hope pulled himself off the mat and stood up, albeit wobbly. Shadow pulled himself up to his feet and helped Hope stand onto his feet. Hope and Shadow glanced at each other and realized the fact: They won. Smirks appeared on their face before the ref raised their hands in triumph, and they walked over to the turnbuckle, and held up their hands in X formation.

"The one night reunion is a success! After one damn exciting and physical tag team match, Hope and Shadow proved they could still go as a team, and pulled out the win for the X family!" Church stated.

"Dammit...dammit...this could not be possible! How could they defeat the Unholy Destroyers like this?! How could they do it?! The Unholy Destroyers were supposed to be undefeatable! HOW?!" Sarge asked.

"Simple Sarge...because they are D-Hedgeration X, one of the baddest teams ever. And they showed that together, they haven't lost a step." Church said.

Meanwhile, Chaos seethed at ringside for a few seconds before making his way up the ramp, frustrated at how the current set of events went down. Jason himself crawled over to the ringside crew and snatched his title from them before slowly walking around the ring to the ramp, an angry expression on his face. Hope and Shadow got off the turnbuckles in the ring and turned to each other. They stared at each other for a second, and knew this was likely their last night as a team for awhile. So they gave a nod, before throwing their hands up...and then crotch-chopping 3 times to green X pyro behind them, then gave one last crotch-chop to bigger X pyro! They then gave a New Age Outlaw-like pose, smirking the whole time.

"And Chaos and Jason are livid...they wanted to win and destroy these hedgehogs, but it did not come to pass. The chemistry of the hogs was too much to overcome, and these two aren't going to just be okay with this." Church said.

"I can't believe this. This was supposed to be a night of destruction...instead these damn degenerates get the victory! Great...my night has gone from bad...to good...to bad again...you Blues suck." Sarge stated.

"If this was indeed D-Hedgeration X's last night as a team for a long while, then they definitely went out with a damn bang! The one-night reunion...a full success here at Last Stand." Church stated.

* * *

The cameras go to backstage, where we see the Elrics backstage, preparing for their Tables Match later on in the night.

"Alright Al...we got ourselves a big match ahead of us. Later, we got to deal with that damn Team 2D in a Tables Match." Ed stated, shadowboxing in the air. We know what they've done to us...they've constantly put us down, attacked us from behind, screwed us out of titles, and so much more. They've done a lot to us over the past few months...and it's time to make them pay for it. We've beaten them before, but this time...we step into their yard. A Tables Match...one where both guys have to be put through a table. This won't be easy, All...you ready for this?"

"...I am ready for this no doubt." Al nodded as he kicked a punching bag. "We may have lost at WrestleMania...we may have lost at One Night Star...but tonight, we turn it all around. Tonight, it's time to finally show that damn Team 2D what we are made of. They say we are not on their level...but our Tag Title reigns in AWF and CASZ beg to differ. The fans supporting us every night beg to differ. The matches and performances we've put on beg to differ...and our victory over them before beg to differ. And our victory over them tonight...will make it known everywhere that we ARE as good as them...if not BETTER."

"We beat them on Flame four weeks ago for Rumble spots...and then they beat us on Animated in Extreme Rules..." Ed listed off, flexing his Automail arm. "...This is in some ways a rubber match of big matches between us...and this is one rubber match we are winning." Ed then suddenly Automailed Clotheslined the bag off the ceiling! "Tonight...we take our next step to being one of the best of all time. Barely Legal showed that Team 2D can be beaten at their own game...and the same thing happens tonight at Last Stand." Ed smirks as Al nods.

"Tonight...it will be TEAM 2D burning in hell...as they lay in the wreckage of broken tables...while we go on...and FINALLY become UCA World Tag Team Champions...time to give a dose...of F...M...A..." Al stated, giving a clash of forearms with Ed as a show of unity.

* * *

The camera changes to another area backstage, where we see Wolfgang walked through the halls backstage, scowl on face as he was still mulling over what happened earlier.

"What was that shit earlier?" Wolfgang mumbled angrily. "The lights flickering? Those damn weird drawings? Those flatlines? What, someone trying to get a kick out of messing with me? I am the damn Alpha Male! The biggest and baddest Bully you will ever see in Fiction Wrestling! An overall three-time World Champion! Whatever this guy is trying to do...it's going to get him a Wolf's Kick! Stupid weenies...thinking it's okay to mess with me..." Wolfgang then came up to his locker room door. "First, I need to get some good ol' relaxation. After all, a Bully like me needs a recharge after a good night of Bullying."

Wolfgang opened the door...

...and something leaped at him and latched on to his face! Wolfgang screamed in absolute shock as he fell down to the back and started writhing on the floor!

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE F*CK?! GET IT OFF! GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!" Wolfgang shouted as he tried to pull it off off his face, but the thing in question was trying to hold on with all it's might! It was even trying to couple with Wolfgang's head! Wolfgang writhed on the floor for a few seconds, struggling with the creature before FINALLY managing to pull it off and throw it down! Wolfgang stood up...

...

...and the creature was revealed to be a HEADCRAB! The headcrab was about to leap at Wolfgang again...until the Bully promptly stomped it into mush with his foot! Wolfgang panted heavily, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What...in the hell? What was that damn thing? Why was this freaky thing in my locke-" Wolfgang trailed off as he looked at the inside of his locker room...

...

...which was FILLED with headcrabs! The headcrabs were swarming inside his locker room, tipping over and destroying much of what was inside. They suddenly then noticed Wolfgang outside just as the first headcrab did. They all hissed at him...and quickly leaped at him!

...BUT WOLFGANG RAN AT THE DOOR AND SLAMMED IT SHUT IN TIME! The headcrabs struck the door and tried to get through it to no avail, while Wolfgang leaned against it on the other side, panting heavily as he looked like he'd seen a ghost and hearing the noises and clawing. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what the hell was going on...

...until he saw the Half-Life symbol on the wall in front of him, painted in an ominous blood red! Not knowing what this symbol meant either, Wolfgang looked...slightly disturbed for a second before shaking his head vigorously.

"...WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?! SOMEONE'S GETTING PULVERIZED FOR THIS!" Wolfgang shouted before storming off angrily, trying to make heads and tails of what he was going through...

...but as he stormed off, he did not notice a nearby TV showing the image of the G-Man, whose eyes and gaze followed Wolfgang every second with an unreadable expression before the TV went to static.

* * *

"And the mind games continue for Wolfgang...and the Bully continues to have no idea that it's Gordon and G-Man doing this to him...I'll say it again...Wolfgang is in big trouble!" Church said.

"Oh come on, this won't work on Wolfgang in the end! He's just...humoring the things being done to him is all. After all, he's the Alpha Male! How can he be disturbed by anything?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge...he nearly got his head coupled with a headcrab...his room was filled with them...he saw the half-life symbol painted in ominous red in front of him...he look a bit disturbed to him." Church said.

"Just playing it up for the cameras! Stop being such a Blue, Church! It really starts to get annoying after awhile!" Sarge stated.

Church shook his head. "Well despite Sarge's delusional proclamations, Wolfgang seems very shook up by what's going on...and I don't think it's over for the Bully. But for now...let's move on to one match that's gotten very heated in a hurry."

The bell rang a few times. "Ladies and gentlemen...the following contest is a Hardcore Match...and is for the UCA Hardcore Championship!"

**_(Yeeeaahh!_ **

**_I'm barely breathin'_ **

**_I'm barely alive_ **

**_When did it all come tumbling down?_ **

**_Your actions speak louder than all of the thunder_ **

**_That you brought back down on me_ **

**_I won't be, I won't be your hero (I won't be your hero)_ **

**_I won't be your Superman (I won't be your hero)_ **

**_Everything I did was for you, everything you said was a lie_ **

**_My pain, your gain, who's your hero today?_ **

**_Who's your hero?)_ **

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd gave out boisterous boos as the lights turned green Ben Tennyson walked out with a cocky smirk on his face. He looked out to the crowd booing him and shouted "Thanks for supporting your hero!" The crowd only booed louder as Ben Tennyson walked down the ramp, arms splayed out in an arrogant manner before entering the ring. He climbed up the turnbuckle, threw his arms out and shouted "Time to begin saving UCA for all of you!"

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Bellwood Illinois, weighing at 243 lbs., Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

"Ben Tennyson has begun this whole thing with Senji two weeks ago when he cost Senji a spot in the Chamber, stating that it was because Senji was a "criminal" and that he needed to rid UCA of him! Hell, he even tried to run over Senji to do just that!" Church said.

"Idiot, get it through your head, you heard Ben earlier! It was an ACCIDENT! Not like Senji getting run over would have been a bad thing though!" Sarge stated. "Ah well, Ben's going to show why he's a hero! Senji's grapefruits are going to get exposed big time!"

"But Ben is stepping into Senji's environment, a Hardcore Match. Ben has some experience in this, but Senji has a made a career out of these matches. If Ben wants to be a 'hero,' he's going to have to find a way to adapt to pull it off!"

**_(One chance, one time_ **

**_Can't let this go_ **

**_I've been waiting for far too long_ **

**_Before this becomes an illusion_ **

**_I have to make it through_ **

**_Safe to say, I'm here to stay_ **

**_With one thing in my mind_ **

**_I can't go back_ **

**_This is my time_ **

**_In the end I will be standing)_ **

**("In The End" by Fade)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the lights turned blood red with black highlights, and out came Senji Kiyomasa, black coat and all, with the UCA Hardcore and AWF Extreme Title strapped together and hung over both sides of his shoulders. Senji stood on the stage and stared right at Ben Tennyson in the ring for a good ten seconds before making his way down the ramp, keeping a good grip on his titles. Senji leaped onto the apron, and glared at Ben Tennyson who just smirked at him before entering the ring and separating his titles before raising them high.

"And his opponent, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the AWF Extreme Champion and the reigning, defending UCA Hardcore Champion, 'The Crow' Senji Kiyomasa."

"Senji has risen in Fiction Wrestling at a such fast rate. He's held onto the UCA Hardcore Title for nearly six months, he had a Flame classic with Red a few weeks backs, pinned Mario at the XCW Summer Supershow, and won the AWF Extreme Title at the AWF/UCA/ACW Supershow and held it since, making him a DUAL Hardcore Champion! Senji's stock is growing...but Ben wants to stop that growth and destroy Senji's stock." Church stated.

"And he's going to do just that! As Ben said, the hero ALWAYS wins in these sort of situations! Senji doesn't have a chance in Red hell of getting out of this! Ben's mission begins with the Hardcore Title...and rest assured, he will get that." Sarge proclaimed.

"Everyone keep in mind, the Extreme Title is not on the line here, as it's 24/7 Rules only apply on AWF shows, but nonetheless, Senji ain't giving up his Hardcore Title if he has anything to say about it! And with a new theme in hand, Senji looks to make Ben Tennyson eat his words and kick his ass all over this damn castle!" Church exclaimed.

Senji turned and glared at Ben Tennyson, who simply said "Time for me to save this company, Deadman!" Senji scowled and handed his Extreme Title to ringside before handing his Hardcore Title to the ref. He then held up the belt for all to see for a bit before handing it to ringside as well. Then, he checked on both men for a bit, and then rang the bell.

"And here we go! Ben vs Senji, hero vs criminal for the Hardcore Title!" Church said.

Ben and Senji ran at each other, and Ben ducked a clothesline from Senji. The hero nailed a few forearms to the face of Senji backing him into the ropes before whipping him into the adjacent ones. Senji bounced off them, ducked a clothesline, and nailed a Flying Clothesline on Ben off the adjacent ropes. Ben scrambled to his feet and was met with vicious fists from Senji, being backed up into a corner. Senji then began to laying in kicks into Ben's body, slowly bringing him to a seating position before stomping a mudhole in him. He picked up Ben after fifteen stomps and Hammer Threw him across the ring and onto the mat. Senji then mounted Ben and began laying in punch after punch onto the face of Ben Tennyson, wanting to hurt him. Senji then picked up Ben and nailed him with a Thrust Spinebuster.

"Senji is just mercilessly beating the hell out of Senji! He's taking all the anger caused by Ben out on the damn prick!" Church said.

"Ben needs to do something quick! He's the damn hero after all! The hero always gets over the criminal!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji jumped up and stomped on Ben's face, his scowl never leaving him. He picked up Ben, but Ben suddenly nails a European Uppercut, followed by a Dropkick to the knee. Senji was brought to a knee, and Ben rained down the vicious forearms to the face before bouncing off the ropes to Senji. Senji suddenly stands up and nails a Big Boot to Tennyson! Ben is laid out as Senji bounced off the ropes and nailed a Leg Drop. Senji picked up Ben and lifted him into his arms, and nailed a Fallaway Slam! Ben rolled over to a corner and stood against it, but managed to lift a foot to catch an incoming Senji in the jaw. Ben then nailed a Dropkick to that jaw bringing him down for good measure. Ben then lifted himself onto the second turnbuckle, waited for Senji to stand and dived off! Senji Clotheslined Ben out of the air though!

"Oh damn! Senji clotheslined Ben's head off in frekain' mid-air! Ben can't get out of the starting box! He's getting brutalized!" Church said.

"Okay, I am going to have to look through my records! I need to find out why Ben is getting beaten by Senji right now!" Sarge stated.

"...You don't have records..." Church deadpanned.

"Which obviously explains the INEXPLICABILITY of this situation!" Sarge stated, with Church facepalming.

Ben was laid out on the mat before he tried to push himself onto all fours, where Senji booted him in the skull! Ben rolled away, but Senji followed him. However, Ben managed to get to his knees, and held his hands up and forward, begging Senji for mercy. Senji was incredulous as Ben begged and growled before going over to him and grabbed his head...

...AND BEN LOW BLOWED HIM! The crowd booed heavily at this action.

"And Ben with a damn low blow! Ben suckered Senji in with the begging to pull that damn move off!" Church stated.

"Smart move by the hero! No DQ, bitches! The hero will do whatever it takes to save us all!" Sarge proclaimed.

Ben stood up as Senji held his lower regions and nailed an STO! Ben then proceeded to rain down fists on Senji's skull before standing and nailing a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest! He waited for Senji to get back up to his knees, and nailed a Running Knee Lift to the skull. Senji was dazed on his feet as Ben bounced off the ropes once more and nailed a One-Handed Bulldog. Ben then rolled out of the ring and searched under it, and pulled out a trash can. He slid back in and grinned as Senji got back to his feet...AND SLAMMED THE TRASH CAN OVER HIS SKULL! Senji was dazed on his feet from the shot, and Ben slammed the can over the skull AGAIN! Senji backed up and bounced off the ropes from the impact...into a THIRD trash can shot! Senji was down and out, and Ben backed up a bit with the trash can, before running and jumping at Senji...

...AND LANDED A TRASH-CAN AIDED ELBOW DROP ON HIM!

"And Ben just went to town on Senji with the trash can! Ben surprisingly the first one to bring in a weapon into this battle!" Church stated.

"Well the hero must always make the first major strike in battle! By doing so, he shall secure victory in the future with this advantage!" Sarge stated, as if knowing how hero and villain battles worked...which he clear didn't.

Ben smirked and pushed the trash can off before pinning Senji!

1...

2...

Senji kicks out!

Ben got up and picked up the trash can and threw it down onto Senji's back, causing the Deadman to groan in pain and roll over to the side of the ring. Ben ran and nailed a Baseball Slide on Senji that sent him out of the ring. Ben rolled out of the ring, and picked up Senji and slammed his head off the announce table. He then did it again, and again and again, until after seven head slams off the table he grabbed Senji and nailed a Suplex on the padded concrete. As Senji arched his back, Ben looked under the ring once more, and formed a smirk on his face...

...before pulling a steel chain to the shock of the crowd! He swung the steel chain in a circle in his hands, shouting at Senji "This has been coming for a long time...criminals like you...need to get whipped!" Senji was on his knees...

...AS BEN SLAMMED THE STEEL CHAIN ACROSS HIS BACK!

"OH MY GOD! Ben just whipped Senji with that damn steel chain! And Ben, the sick bastard, enjoyed it!" Church stated.

"Criminals like Senji deserve this! Ben is just doing the universe one giant favor!" Sarge stated.

Senji cried out in pain as Ben chuckled at Senji's pain before whipping his back with the chain again! Ben then repeatedly slammed the steel chain across Senji's back over and over again, eliciting cries of pain from Senji each time! After seven whips with the steel chain, Senji managed to get himself to a standing position despite the pain! Ben chuckled before slamming the chain on his side...

...and as he did, Senji trapped the chain between his arm and side! Ben's eyes widened as he tired to pull the chain away from Senji to no avail...AND SENJI PULLED HIM IN AND NAILED A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER ON THE FLOOR! Ben arched his back in pain as Senji tried to shrug off the pain he was feeling before grabbing the chain...

...AND SLAMMED IT ACROSS BEN'S BACK! Ben shot up on his knees screaming in pain, and Senji proceeded to lash the chain across Ben's back over and over again! Ben cried out in pain each time, trying to crawl away from the shots, but Senji WRAPS THE CHAIN AROUND HIS THROAT AND CHOKES BEN WITH IT! Ben flails around as Senji continued to choke him out with the chain for a few moments before throwing him into the steel steps hard!

"Ben tried to treat Senji like a government mule, and he got treated like one instead! Yeah, not so fun now, dick?!" Church exclaimed.

"Hey! You don't treat hero like that! You damn animal! You are a barbar-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BLUE?!" Sarge shouted as Senji began tearing apart the announce table.

"He's preparing Ben Tennyson to be sent into a coma! That's what!" Church exclaimed as he and Sarge moved away.

Senj finished clearing the table and went over to Ben against the steps, and slammed the back of his head against them HARD! He repeated this action three more times before picking him up and dragging him to the announce table. With a cutthroat gesture, Senji lifted Ben in an Argentine Rack...

...

...flipped him off his shoulders...

...

...BEN LANDS ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE ON HIS FEET! The crowd went "Ooooohhh" at the athleticism and Senji looked surprised, and that allowed Ben to grab the head...

...AND HIT A TORNADO DDT OFF THE ANNOUNCE TABLE TO THE FLOOR!

"HOLY CRAP! Where did that come from?! Ben just frickin' landed on his feet on our table! How did he do that?!" Force stated.

"Because he's so much better then Senji! Look at him! He didn't see that coming at all! And he got a Tornado DDT for his troubles! HAH!" Sarge laughed.

Ben pins Senji on the outside!

1...

2...

Senji kicks out!

"And Senji powers out! The toughess of the Deadman pulls through! But Ben has something in mind for him!" Church said.

Ben picked up Senji and threw him into the ring before going over to ringside and grabbing a chair. He folded it up and slid into the ring with it. Senji was on all fours as Ben lifted up the chair, and slammed it across his back with a sickening thud! Senji gritted his teeth as Ben chuckled darkly before slamming the chair across his back again! He then repeated the action for a third time...then a fourth time...before letting Senji slowly rise back to all fours...AND SLAMMED THE CHAIR ACROSS THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Senji fell to the mat holding the back of his head in pain, and Ben laughed at the crowd, saying "Just another step closer for the hero!" The crowd booed as Ben went to a corner and wedged the chair between them. He then picked up Senji, backed him into the adjacent one, and whipped him...

...Senji reversed with a whip of his own...

...pulled him back and lifted him up...

...

...and Ben landed behind Senji! Senji turned around...and ducked a Galaxy Strike from Ben! Ben stumbled forward a bit before turning around...AND GETTING A BICYCLE KICK TO THE JAW!

"Bicycle Kick to the jaw! The attempted Galaxy Strike only resulted in Ben getting his jaw jacked with a damn foot!" Church stated.

"Dammit, that didn't go according to plan! Well, even the plans of heroes don't always go right! Just a temporary setback!" Sarge stated.

Senji then dropped down and rolled out of the ring and looked under it...and pulled out a trash can filled with weapons! The crowd went crazy as Senji threw it into the ring and slid in himself. He then searched the trash can...and pulled out a metal baseball bat. Senji smirked crazily as Ben got back to his feet...AND SWUNG THE BAT ACROSS THE STOMACH! Ben cried out in pain as he hunched over and held his gut, and Senji struck his leg with the bat! Ben fell to his knees in pain, and Senji stood in front of him, shoulder the bat, and yelled "BATTER UP!"...

...

...BEFORE SWINGING THE BAT ACROSS BEN'S SKULL!

"IT'S GOING! IT'S GOING! IT IS GOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEE! SENJI WITH A DAMN HOME RUN ACROSS BEN'S SKULL!" Church stated.

"NOT THE FACE! THE HERO NEEDS HIS FACE TO LOOK GOOD FOR THE PRESS! CURSE YOU DEADMAAAAAAAAAANNN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben fell onto his back and Senji threw the bat away and pinned Ben!

1...

...

2...

...

Ben kicks out!

"YES! The hero survives! What a fighter Ben is!" Sarge stated.

"But Ben is going to have to fight through a crimson mask because he is bleeding bad!" Chuch said.

Indeed, Ben was bleeding due to the bat shot and Senji grabbed Ben's head and punched his skull in several times, worsening the wound before picking him up and whipping him into the corner. Senji ran and nailed a Corner Clothesline on Ben, before pulling him in for a Flapjack! Ben was bleeding profusely as Senji pulled his head back...and Curb Stomped it into the mat! Senji then reached into the trash can, and pulled out a cookie sheet. Senji smirked at the item in his hands as Ben got to his knees...and slammed the cookie sheet across his skull! Ben was out of it, but Senji proceeded to slam the cookie sheet across the skull once more...twice more...thrice more...and Senji was getting rabid with the shots and after ten shots, Senji bounced off the ropes...

...and nailed a running cookie sheet shot to the skull of Tennyson!

"My God, Senji is destroying the skull of Ben Tennyson right now! Look at his face, Ben's face is slowly being masked in blood from this assault!" Church stated.

"You damn Blue barbarian! For this unwarranted assault, I hope the Zealots Teabag you to oblivion one day!" Sarge called.

Senji chuckled sadistically as he stood up and grabbed the trash can. He emptied the contents before setting it on the ground. He picked up Ben by the hair, whose face was getting more and more red every second. He hooked him by the arms, and tried to lift him up over the trash can...

...but Ben pushed Senji away and fell down, trying to crawl away! Senji regained himself and shook his head before grabbing him by the leg, and slowly pulled him back. However, Senji didn't notice that Ben grabbed the metal bat before he got pulled back. Senji picked Ben up to a vertical base...

...

...AND BEN CRACKED THE BAT OVER HIS SKULL!

"HOLY CRAP! Ben just slammed the bat over Senji's skull! Payback from earlier!" Church stated.

"YES! YES! YES! The hero still fights back! What a heart! Go Ben Tennyson! Kick this criminal's ass!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji fell to the mat while Ben backed up into the corner, trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head and recompose himself. Senji slowly pushed himself off the mat, his own head now spewing blood. Ben saw this, and with rage in his eyes, he ran and slammed the bat across Senji, bringing him back down to the mat! Ben got back up and slammed the bat mercilessly over Senji, wanting to hurt him in the worse! He then jabbed the end of the bat across the gut over and over again with vicious intent in mind. Once done, he threw the bat away and picked up Senji, dragged him to a corner...

...AND NAILED A SINGLE UNDERHOOK SUPLEX AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLES! Senji crumpled to the mat in pain and Ben quickly managed to seat Senji against the corner. He slid out of the ring and pulled a chair from the under the ring and slid back in, and placed it against Senji before backing up a bit...running...

...

...AND NAILING A CHAIR-ASSISTED CANNONBALL SENTON! Ben held his back in pain while Senji laid unmoving before hooking a leg on the Deadman!

"Ben with the pin on Senji after that hellacious assault!" Church stated.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Senji kicks out!

"Stubborn Blue criminal. He should have just stayed down for the count! Now he's about to suffer even more!" Sarge stated.

Ben shook his head before standing up and backing away. He then tapped his elbow, and the crowd booed, knowing what was coming. He urged Senji to get up, and the Deadman slowly pushed himself off the mat, with Ben smirking the whole time. Eventually, Senji made it to his feet and turned around...

...

...Ben rushed forward and swung his elbow...

...

...

...and Senji ducked the Galaxy Strike! Senji quickly grabbed the nearby trash can as Ben turned around...

...

...AND SLAMMED IT ACROSS BEN'S SKULL! Ben fell back into the corner from the shot, and Senji held the trash can above his head and ran at Ben...but Ben caught him with a foot to the jaw, causing him to drop the trash can and back up a bit. Ben pulled himself to the second turnbuckle and dived off for a Crossbody...

...

...AND SENI CAUGHT HIM IN HIS ARMS!

"OH NO! Senji caught Ben! Senji caught Ben! The hero is in the worst position possible!" Chruch stated.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Ben get out of there now! Do something! You are the hero!" Sarge begged.

Ben flailed in Senji's arms, but Senji had a strong grip on his arms and with a scowl he lifted Ben onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack. He tried to flip him off, but Ben managed to nail a few elbows to the skull of Senji, causing him to let go of Ben. Tennyson landed behind Senji, and grabbed him. He lifted him up for a Back Suplex...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A GALAXY STORM THROUGH THE TRASH CAN!

"GALAXY STORM OUT OF NOWHERE! Add a trash can to the equation, and Senji may out damn cold!" Church stated.

"Hah! And Senji..." Sarge began.

Ben turned Senji over and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Senji kicks out at 2.85!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit! So close! Don't worry, he's just on borrowed time!" Sarge stated.

Ben just shook his head before rolling out of the ring and searched under the ring. After a few moments of searching, he found what he was looking for...

...

...

...and pulled out a table to loud cheers from the crowd!

"This ain't Team 2D and The Elrics, but it seems we are about to get tables early and the crowd loves it!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd chants "WE WANT TABLES!" repeatedly as Ben managed to slide the table into the ring before sliding in himself. He saw Senji pulling himself to his feet and grabbed a kendo stick that was dumped out of the trash can earlier...and cracked it across the back of Senji's skull HARD! You could hear the shot from the cheap seats as Senji fell to all fours. Ben picked him back up, and quickly nailed a White Russian Legsweep on him with the kendo stick! Ben threw the weapon away before grabbing the table and slowly setting it up inside the ring. He set it up near a corner and once done, he picked up Senji and placed him on the table. He nailed a few fists to the bleeding skull of Senji before getting on the apron, and then climbing to the top.

"Oh boy...Ben is looking to drive Senji through that damn table! If he does this, consider it ballgame!" Church stated.

"The hero is about to prevail! Praise Ben Tennyson for being the savior of UCA! Praise the hero of the universe!" Sarge proclaimed.

Ben stood tall on the turnbuckle, and smirked down at the Deadman. He then raised his hands, and pointed to the sky, shouting "Hero Time!"...

...

...

...and Senji suddenly got off the table and pushed Ben's legs from under him! Ben got crotched on the top turnbuckle, and the crowd went "Oooohhh" as Ben grimaced in pain. Senji wiped some blood off his face before getting on the top, and grabbing Ben. He set him up for a Superplex, and went to lift him up...

...

...but Ben remained rooted on top! Senji tried to lift him up a few more times, but Ben continued to fight against it. Ben then began to nail several rights to the gut of Senji, each strike causing Senji's grip to loosen. After eleven shots, Senji let go of Ben, and then Tennyson began to nail headbutts to the skull of Senji before Senji fell off the turnbuckle and to the mat on his feet. Senji shook his head while Ben stood tall on top, and dived off...

...

...

...and Senji caught him on his shoulders! Ben panicked and tried to get him to let go with punches to the skull, but Senji held on, turned around...

...

...

...

...AND POWERBOMBED BEN THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! SENJI JUST POWERBOMBED BEN TO HELL! BEN IS NOW LYING AMONG WOODEN RUBBLE!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SOMEONE HIT REWIND! SOMEONE HIT REWIND!" Sarge shouted.

Senji fell down and hooked the leg for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BEN KICKED OUT AT 2.9!

"OH THANK GOD! That was TOO close! How can a damn Deadman come so close against a hero?! This is why this Senji needs to be put down!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji stood over and went over to the steel chair and waited for Ben to get back up. Ben crawled out of the table wreckage and slowly pushed himself up to hsi feet with his hands. Wobbly and dazed, Ben managed to get to a vertical base...

...

...

...AND SENJI SLAMMED THE CHAIR ACROSS BEN'S SKULL THUNDEROUSLY! Ben went stiff from the chair shot before falling to the mat, and Senji picked Ben's limp body back up. He whipped Ben, before pulling him back and lifting him up...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE WONDERLAND WHIP!

"WONDERLAND WHIP! Senji plants Ben and this could be it!" Church stated.

Senji hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Ben kicks out before three!

"And Ben kicks out again! Hah! Can't keep a good hero down!" Sarge stated.

Senji scowled in frustration before placing the nearby chair in the middle of the ring. He then lifted Ben up to his feet, and stared angrily into the glazed eyes of the hero. He then said "Game over, 'hero'...Dead-Center." He then lifted Ben onto his shoulders in an Argentine Rack near the chair...

...

...

...flipped him off...

...

...

...

...AND BEN LANDED ON HIS FEET IN FRONT OF SENJI! HE LIFTED SENJI UP ON HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...

...

...

... ** _AND NAILED THE OMNI-SLAM!_**

"OMNI-SLAM! OMNI-SLAM! MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! BEN JUST STRUCK IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!" Church said.

"THE DEADMAN JUST GOT TRUMPED! THE HERO TRIUMPHS! Senji..." Sarge began.

Ben dropped down and hooked the leg with a smile!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

SENJ KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! WHAT?! OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!" Sarge shouted.

"Senji kicked out of the Omni-Slam! Senji kicked out of Ben's best UCA move! Now Ben has to be wondering "What do I have to do to beat this guy?"!" Church shouted.

Ben sat up in complete shock, pulling at his hair in frustration before looking at Senji with a frown before rolling out of the ring. He told the ringside crew to move out of the way before he grabbed something from one of them, and slid back in the ring with it. He stood up...and looked at the UCA Hardcore Title in his hand! "Hardcore Champion, huh?" Ben said..."More like Hardcore DISEASE...and I am going to exterminate that disease NOW!" Ben then readied the Hardcore Title as Senji pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes. Ben had a sick grin on his face as Senji turned around...

...

...

...Ben swung the title forward...

...

...

...and Senji ducked the belt shot! Senji bounced off the ropes as Ben stumbled forward before turning around, and getting a Discus Clothesline for his troubles! Ben stumbled up to his feet, where he was met with furious fists from the Deadman, backing him into the ropes before whipping him, but Ben twisted himself mid-whip, pulled Senji in and nailed an Overhead Belly-To-Belly Suplex! Senji arched his back in pain as he got on his knees, and Ben ran at him for a Big Boot! But Senji shot up and caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker! Senji picked up Ben and lifted him for the Invisible Black...

...

...

...but Ben slipped out of it and lifted him for another Omni-Slam...

...

...

...but Senji slipped out of it and kicked Ben in the gut! He bent him down and lifted him onto his shoulders and ran forward...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB! Ben stumbled out of the corner, and Senji kicked him again, hooked the arms and dragged him to the center of the ring...

...

...

... **AND STRUCK WITH A CROW CLAW ON THE STEEL CHAIR!**

"CROW CLAW! CROW CLAW ON THE STEEL CHAIR! EVEN MORE DAMAGE TO THE SKULL! TENNYSON MAY BE KNOCKED OUT!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU, YOU BLUE DEADMAN! DAMN YOU TO DEADMAN WONDERLAND!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji turned Ben over and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

BEN KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"AND BEN SOMEHOW SURVIVES! HOW HE DID, I HAVE NO CLUE!" Church exclaimed.

"BECAUSE HE'S THE HERO, DIRTBAG! AND HEROES DON'T LOSE WHEN IT COUNT!" Sarge shouted.

Senji looked livid at the kick out and made sure that it was just two, and the ref confirmed it. Senji shook his head before rolling out of the ring and going over to the steps. He tore them apart before picking up a set and sliding it into the ring. He slid back in and lifted up the steps with his strength, and waited as Ben slowly stumbled up to his feet, dazed with his head having taken so much abuse. Senji grinned sadistically as Ben turned around and threw the steps at Ben...

...

...and Ben moved out of the way, avoiding the steps! Senji looked angry at this development before going over to Ben, but the hero suddenly tossed a chair at Senji. Senji caught it...

...

...

...

... **AND GOT NAILED WITH A GALAXY STRIKE, SENDING THE CHAIR INTO HIS FACE!**

"SON OF A BIIIIITCCCHHH! BEN JUST SENT THE DAMN CHAIR INTO SENJI'S FACE WITH THAT ELBOW! SENJI IS KNOCKED OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"HAHA! GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL! Senji Kiyomasa..." Sarge began.

Senji was laid out as Ben dropped down and hooked the leg tightly!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got...OH SCREW YOU, YOU BLUE DEADMAN! SCREW YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Senji kicks out! Senji kicks out! And Ben...he is LIVID!" Church exclaimed.

Ben was indeed that, pounding at the mat in frustration, wondering why he couldn't put the damn Deadman down! Ben cried out in anger, burying his face in the mat...until a lightbulb went off in his head. He lifted his head up and looked back at Senji, standing up. He observed the Deadman...before falling down on all fours and pounding on the mat.

"Huh...? What is this...? What is Ben up to? I don't like this..." Church muttered.

"But that position seems a little familiar...where have I seen that from Ben before..." Sarge muttered.

Ben shouted "GET UP! GET UP DEADMAN! IT'S TIME FOR THIS HERO TO SAVE UCA!" Ben continued to pound the mat as Senji slowly came to and managed to push himself off the mat. Ben got to a knee as Senji slowly got to a vertical base...

...

...

...

...AND WENT FOR AN INTERGALACTIC (RKO)!

...

...

...

...BUT SENJI PUSHES BEN INTO THE WEDGED CHAIR IN THE CORNER HEAD-FIRST!

"BEN JUST WENT FOR THE DAMN INTERGALACTIC! HIS FINISHER FROM CCW! BEN WAS THAT DESPERATE TO WIN THIS!" Church exclaimed.

"BUT IT BACKFIRED! AND HIS HEAD JUST GOT EVEN MORE SCREWED UP THANKS TO THE CHAIR HE WEDGED EARLIER! OH THE CRUEL IRONY!" Sarge shouted.

Ben was limp in the corner from that action, but Senji pulled him out of the corner and lifted him into an Electric Chair. Senji backed up a bit with Ben in position...AND HIT AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP ON THE NEARBY STEEL STEPS! Ben cried out silently in pain as he arched his back and rolled off the steps. Ben tried to recover, but Senji picked him up, lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...

...

... ** _AND THE INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS!_**

"AND THE INVISIBLE BLACK CONNECTS! THE HERO GETS PLANTED ON HIS DAMN FACE!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" Sarge cried out.

Senji covered Ben!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999!

"...YES! YES! YES! THE HERO CAN'T BE BEATEN! THE HERO CAN'T BE BEATEN!" Sarge cheered.

"BOTH MEN REFUSE TO QUIT! REFUSE TO LOSE! ALL FOR THE HARDCORE TITLE! WHO IS GOING TO WIN?!" Church questioned.

The crowd was going crazy as they chanted "This is Awesome!", Senji laying on the ground in disbelief. He slowly sat up and leaned against the ropes, wondering why the hell Ben was being such a tough bastard. With a scowl on his face, he slowly stood up and grabbed the steel steps. He adjusted them into position before going over to Ben. He picked him up...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND BEN STRUCK WITH THE INTERGALACTIC!

"INTERGALACTIC! INTERGALACTIC OUT OF F*CKIN' NOWHERE! BEN HAS HIM! BEN HAS HIM!" Church shouted.

"BUT BEN IS TOO EXHAUSTED TO MAKE THE PIN! BEN SAVED HIS ASS BUT HE CAN'T CAPITALIZE!" Sarge pointed out.

Senji was laid out from the Intergalactic, while Ben was sprawled out face-first from exhaustion. Several moments passed as the crowd was going in a frenzy, and after thirty seconds, Ben managed to stir and slowly lifted his face up from the mat. He crawled over to the ropes, and as he did so, Senji slowly came to and turned over, getting a hold of the ropes. The two, faces adorned with the crimson mask, slowly pulled themselves up with the ropes and then slowly turned towards each other. Senji threw the first shot, nailing Ben's face with a right. Ben was stunned for a brief second before nailing a right of his own. Senji hit another right, and then Ben with another of his. The two began trading fists in the middle of the ring, the crowd cheering and booing accordingly. Eventually, Senji nailed a knee to the gut followed by a European Uppercut that sent Ben into the ropes. Senji grabbed him and whipped him into the adjacent ropes and went for a Back Body Drop...

...

...but Ben bounced back and nailed a kick to the chest, sending Senji straight up to a vertical position! Ben bounced off the ropes once more to Senji, and Senji lifted him up! Ben landed behind him, and suddenly hooked his arms, and lifted him for an Omni-Drop (Vertebreaker)!...

...

...

...Senji managed to flip out of it and landed on his knees behind Ben! Ben turned around and into a headbutt to the gut! Senji then lifted Ben up and nailed an Alabama Slam! Senji then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton on the hero! Senji then rolled over to a corner and stood up, and waited for Ben to get up. Ben slowly got to his feet, and Senji ran at him...

...

...

...and Ben ducks the Bicycle Kick! Ben then bounced off the ropes as Senji turned around...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A SPEAR!

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR! BEN NEARLY BROKE SENJ IN TWO!" Church shouted!

"And finally, Senji..." Sarge began.

Ben hook the leg tightly!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got...Ah, I give up!" Sarge threw his arms up in frustration.

"And Senji survives! Can anything beat either of these two on this night?!" Church questioned.

Ben lied back-first on the mat, trying to figure out what he needed to do to win before sitting up and grabbing the nearby steel steps. He pulled them to the center of the ring before standing and picking up Senji, dragging him to the steps. Ben stood on one side of the steps, and held Senji on the other opposite of him, and muttered in his face "...The hero rises...the criminal...FALLS..." Ben then went for the Intergalactic on the steps...

...but Senji pushed Ben away and into the ropes! Ben bounced off the ropes...

...

...

...AND INTO A DIVING CLOTHESLINE OFF THE STEPS FROM SENJI! The crowd cheered loudly as Senji panted before picking up Ben and lifting him up for an Invisible Black...

...

...

...

...AND BEN TURNED IT INTO A CRUCIFIX PIN!

"CRUCIFIX! CRUCIFIX! BEN MAY HAVE HIM!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT!

"GAH! Senji kicked out! Dammit!" Sarge called.

Senji rolled out of it and got to his feet as Ben ran at him...AND SENJI BACK BODY DROPPED HIM ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! Ben cried out in pain as he arched his back in pain, but Senji quickly picked him up, grabbed the head...

...

...

...

...AND DDT'ED HIM ONTO THE STEPS!

"My God, it's just not Ben's head's days is it?! ANOTHER blow to the skull! DDT on the steps!" Church stated.

Senji pushed Ben off the steps and covered him!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"And Ben, the ever resilient hero, kicks out! But my God, how much more damage can he take?!" Sarge asked.

Senji cursed at the kick outs of Ben before picking him up and nailing a few fists to the already beaten skull of the hero before whipping him into the corner. Senji then ran and nailed a vicious Drive-By Kick that dazed Ben, and then pulled him into a Fireman's Carry. Ben however managed to slip out of it behind Senji on instinct and grabbed a steel chair. Senji turned around AND GOT THE STEEL CHAIR THROWN TO HIS FACE! The impact was heard and Senji was dazed...

...

...

...

...AND BEN HITS THE INTERGAL-NO! Senji suddenly lifts Ben into an Argentine Rack, but Ben elbowed Senji in the head several times and lands behind him! He lifts Senj into a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...but Senji lands in front of Ben and kicks the gut! He hooks both arms...

...

...

...

...

...and Ben spins out and ducks a clothesline from Senji! He bounces off the ropes, and ducks a Big Boot from Senji and rolls him up with a School Boy!

...

...

...AND BEN GRABS THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE AS HE DOES SO!

"School Boy by Be-HEY! HE'S GOT THE ROPES! HE'S GOT THE ROPES!" Church called.

"My God, is this..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

3!

"IT IS! IT IS!" Sarge cheered.

"SON OF A BITCH, BEN TENNYSON STOLE ONE!" Church shouted.

**_(No more second chances,_ **

**_No more lies, this time, you're goin' down (down, down, down)_ **

**_Your days are empty,_ **

**_Your nights are blind,_ **

**_I won't be the reason, you fall this time_**.

**_I won't be, I won't be your hero (I won't be your hero)_ **

**_I won't be your Superman (I won't be your hero)_ **

**_Everything I did was for you, everything you said was a lie_ **

**_My pain, your gain, who's your hero today?)_ **

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Here is your winner...and NEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW UCA Hardcore Champion...BEN TENNYSOOOOOOONNNN!"

The crowd booed at the result and how the match ended as Ben Tennyson let go of Senji and crawled away a bit before a giant smirk appeared on his face. Holding his throbbing and bleeding head with one hand, he splayed his other hand out and shouted "YOUR HERO HAS WON PEOPLE! REJOICE!" Senji managed to sit up, and an incredulous and disbelieving look was on his face as Ben was handed the Hardcore Title and he hugged it with joy.

"Ben Tennyson has done it! Our hero has defeated the criminal and become the new Hardcore Champion! Our hero has taken the first step in saving us all!" Sarge stated.

"BEN STOLE THIS ONE! HE STOLE THE HARDCORE TITLE FROM SENJI! HE HIT EVERYTHING HE HAD ON SENJI AND HE COULDN'T BEAT HIM! SO HE USED THE DAMN ROPES FOR LEVERAGE TO STEAL THIS ONE! BEN SCREWED OVER SENJI!" Church said.

"No DQs, dirtbag! Doesn't matter if it was stealing it from Senji, it was all legal! The hero rules!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben slowly pulled himself up with his new title, but then Senji turned to him with an enraged look on his face. Ben's eyes widened as Senji suddenly shot at him, and Ben quickly dived out of the ring just before the Deadman could grab him. He hopped over the barricade, and ran up the steps through the crowd for awhile before stumbling a bit. He turned around and leaned against the guard rails, smirking at the livid Senji in the from the crowd. He raised his new title and shouted "STEP ONE COMPLETE! SOON...UCA IS FREE FROM YOU!" Ben laughed and held his hurt head as Senji grabbed the AWF Extreme Title from the ref and scowled at Ben angrily.

"Senji is pissed off and I don't blame him! His title was just stolen from him! His six month reign as Hardcore Champion ended thanks to hands on the ropes! He ain't going to let Ben get away with this!" Church stated.

"Yeah, well guess what? Ben is going to beat back Senji every time, and why? Because the hero always wins! Ben Tennyson is about to rid us of this no-good criminal forever!"

"Oh this only added fuel to the fire of this feud! There's no telling what will happen in the next few weeks, except that this may have went to a new level! This ain't over...not by a DAMN long shot!" Chruch stated.

* * *

The camera went to backstage, where we saw Crash Bandicoot training on top of a box to loud cheers from the crowd while his sister, Coco, was giving him some advice for his big match.

"Okay Crash, you are in arguably the most important match of your UCA career." Coco said as Crash jumped into the air and flipped in a somersault repeatedly on the box. "You have the chance to become UCA World Champion after sixteen years, and you can be in the main event of Final Clash in the process. This is huge. Last time you were in the Chamber...didn't go so well true...but Crash...you are on the biggest roll of your career. Look at all you've accomplished...X-Pro Champion in NCW...lasted nearly an hour in the Rumble...Finals of Best of the Best Tourney...beating Brady...winning at the XCW Summer Supershow...it's all lead to this point, brother." Coco looked at Crash, who stopped in his flipping and looked down at his sister. "You've come close so many times...how about instead of close...You MAKE IT...bring that title home, big brother...and show that this bandicoot is ready to make it." Crash nodded eagerly to his sister, his signature grin on his face. "Remember Crash...this is YOUR environment. You thrive in a place like this. So make the most of it, an-"

Coco trailed off...

...as Matt Ishida came onto the screen and looked up at Crash on the box. The two stared each other dead in the eye as the crowd went wild, tension in the air until Matt spoke.

"...I haven't forgotten the Royal Rumble..." Matt explained. "I haven't forgotten me and you in the Final Two...the great battle we waged to determine who would get the opportunity we both craved. You gave me one hell of a fight...you reminded me of my time in the WWE Attitude Era...and to your spot in the Chamber...I will say this...if you win...if you head to Final Clash...then let's recreate what we did on a much grander scale...let's go...to the extreme...all in the name of my resurrection."

Crash grinned crazily and nodded eagerly and stared down with Matt for a few seconds before the Destined walked away. Crash chuckled with a grin on his face, while Coco watched all of this with an amused smirk on her face.

* * *

The camera went to another area backstage, where we see Starforce Megaman getting ready for his match coming up. His back was turned to the camera and as it was, Grif came up to him, a sigh coming out of his lips.

"Let's get this over with..." Grif said lazily. "Starforce Megaman-"

"You here to ask about my final thoughts before my match with Falco, and what it means to defeat him and end Star Fox, right?" Starforce asked.

"...Thank you for doing my job for me. I'm going to sit here and just relax while you answer that." Grif said before pulling in a seat and sat in it lazily.

"...I am joyous right now. I am feeling so giddy tonight. After so long of being irrelevant in this damn business...after so long of just being fan service characters in Super Smash Bros...after not being anything in gaming for so long...after simply taking up space more competent could have used...I finally get rid of Star Fox in wrestling. All in the name of the Revolution, I will end the annoying zit that won't go away once and for all. And trust me...everything will be a better place. I add this group official to my list...I am happy...yet...I am also very pissed at the same time...Want to know why? Want to know why?"

Grif seemed surprised as Starforce's tone turned very sinister. "...Because I have been forced to watch...as my girlfriend from CCW, Zoe Payne...get robbed and get slighted...I had to watch...as my girlfriend was about to win the Females Title she so richly deserved...only to have to ripped it away her from some stupid little six-year old girl that didn't belong...then...I had to watch as my girlfriend...get ROBBED of a victory over that little girl...with rainbow mist...FREAKIN'...RAINBOW...MIST...Do you know how that makes me feel? How...angry that makes me feel? To watch a person you love so dearly...get robbed of big time wins that she so deserved...of being screwed over...by a damn six-year old? Well trust me...I can't even describe it in words..."

Grif shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Starforce continued to speak. "Zoe...is going to release her anger and make the people on XX pay...she's going to bring the Payne in the way only she can...but me...I got a lot of anger in me...and I got the perfect way of releasing it..."

Starforce then turned around, a cocky, but vicious and dangerous smirk on his face. "By destroying Falco and leaving him a broken mess. This has been a long time coming...you want to say you'll punt my head, birdie? This ain't 2000 birdie...this ain't 2010-2011...this isn't the past...it's the present...and you got no chance against me. You are going to be my punching bag...and then a casualty. First the leader...then the mechanic...then the vet...now...the ace. This irrelevant birdie...this man living in Fox's shadow...the last remnant of Star Fox...is about to make his last stand. Tonight...the Gaming Killer...KILLS Star Fox! Tonight...I end...this legacy...for the greater cause...All Hail the Rookie Revolution."

Starforce darkly chuckled as he left for the gorilla position, leaving a slightly disturbed Grif in his seat.

* * *

The crowd went silent as even the commentators waited the beginning of the next match. Moments passed as they wondered who was coming out...eventually...they got their wish...as the lights turned blue...and...

**_(Hey!_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Hey! (Hey!)_ **

**_Nothing you can say! (Say!)_ **

**_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me! (Hey!)_ **

**_Now it's time to shine! (Shine!)_ **

**_I'm gonna take what's mine!_ **

**_Take what's mine!_ **

**_Nothing you can say! (Say!)_ **

**_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me! (Hey!)_ **

**_Now it's time to shine! (Shine!)_ **

**_I'm gonna take what's mine!_ **

**_You're gonna burn in my light!)_ **

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd absolutely RAINED thunderous boos as soon as the music played, and as the music picked up, Starforce Megaman came out as the boos got even louder if possible. With a cocky smirk on his face, Starforce Megaman stood on the stage and looked out to the crowd. With the smirk still on his face, he threw his hands up in a Legend-Killer pose as blue pyro sparks rained from the stage around him before throwing his arms down and dispelling them. Starforce made his way down the ramp, cocky but vicious swagger in his step.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Echo Ridge, weighing in at 224 lbs, "The Gaming Killer" Starforce Megaman!"

"And here he comes...the Gaming Killer of the Revolution, and he has one goal in mind tonight: Kill Star Fox once and for all! And he'll go to any lengths he has to make it happen!" Church stated.

"And thanks to what that damn Emmy has done to his beloved, Starforce is going to take all the anger he has from those events on Falco! As if Falco wasn't already screwed enough!" Sarge stated.

"Starforce has shown there is no low he isn't willing to go to do what he wants. He has punted Fox, Slippy, and Peppy...and now he looks to add Falco to the list." Church stated.

Starforce made it to ringside and looked at the rign with a vicious look in his eyes before seeing something at ringside. He walked over to the side of the ring...and met up with four kids sitting at the front. They were Sector W of WND, trainees of the Rookie Revolution, and Starforce smirked as he patted the head of Lee Harper, his surrogate little brother. Lee beamed at him as Starforce "Watch your big brother closely. You'll learn something." Starforce then slid into the ring and climbed a turnbuckle, striking a Legend Killer pose as the crowd hated on him.

"Starforce with a little gesture to the boy he calls his 'Little brother,' Lee Harper, and I can't understand! That kid is nice, a good kid! So why is he supporting this asshole?! How can he condone any of the shit that Starforce has done?!" Church asked.

"Because they are RR members and family by heart! And they stick together no matter what! And Lee is going to have the perfect seat to watch the ultimate destruction of Star Fox!" Church said.

"This is so very, VERY personal, no thanks to that Megaman, and this one may not be No DQ...but we can guarantee that it will not be pretty one bit." Chruch stated.

Starforce got off the turnbuckle and stood in the middle of the ring, waiting for his opponent - or victim as he thinks - to show up. Moment passed, as the crowd chanted "FALCO! FALCO! FALCO!"...

**_(I know you'll be there_ **

**_To see the tables turning_ **

**_Wake up tomorrow_ **

**_And watch the bridges burning_ **

**_I can see, I can see it in your eyes_ **

**_I can feel, I can feel it in my mind_ **

**_I don't care, I don't care if you realize_ **

**_What you see, What you see in my eyes_ **

**_I'm over me being under you_ **

**_I'm breaking free I'm breaking through_ **

**_I've overcome all I'm underneath_ **

**_I can finally stand I can finally breathe)_ **

**("Over and Under" by Egypt Central)**

The crowd exploded into very loud cheers as the music played, and the Star Fox logo appeared on the Tron, and Falco Lombardi came out onto the stage. Falco stood there, eyes narrowed and filled with hate as he stared at Starforce in the ring. Starforce motioned for him to bring it, and Falco continued his hate-filled stare before slowly making his way down the ramp, never looking away from Starforce.

"And his opponent, representing Star Fox, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 214 lbs., Falco Lombardi!"

"Falco Lombardi has had his own success in UCA. He's a former Intercontinental Champion, 2 time World Tag Team Champion with Fox, and of course, 2-time Cruiserweight Champion with his second reign being the longest in history. 364 days from 2010 to 2011." Church listed.

"Impressive I will admit, but guess what? This isn't 2010-2011 anymore! This is the now, and Falco is WASHED-UP! This is Star Fox's last stand, and its last remnant is about to kick the bucket!" Sarge stated.

"This has become so personal, you can see the hatred in Falco's eyes! He wants Starforce bad! He wants to hurt the son of a bitch! This has been one everyone has been waiting for! Prepare for one hell of a fight!" Church stated.

Falco continued his slow walk down the ramp, staring daggers at Starforce. Starforce smirked ad just waited for his opponent to come. Suddenly, halfway down the ramp, Falco suddenly sped up his walk a bit...

...

...

...and began a full sprint down the ramp towards the ring! Starforce was surprised at the action as Falco slid into the ring and TACKLED STARFORCE DOWN AND BEGAN PUNCHING THE HELL OUT OF HIM! THE REF RINGS THE BELL!

"FALCO TAKES DOWN STARFORCE! FALCO TAKES DOWN STARFORCE! HERE WE GO! FALCO VS STARFORCE! WHO WILL WIN?" Church asked.

Starforce tried to cover up as Falco beat on him with furious fists before managing to kick him off. Starforce got up only to be tackled into a corner by Falco, and received even more fists to the face. Starforce was brought down to a seated position as Falco was unrelenting, hatred pouring in every punch. The ref grabbed Falco and with all his strength pulled him off Starforce and reprimanded, telling him he was close to a DQ. Falco scowled at the ref, and saw Starforce trying to get up, and kicked his head in, sending Starforce through the ropes and down to the floor. Starforce held his face in pain as he got up...and Falco nailed a Crossbody Plancha on Starforce! Starforce was down as Falco rained down ever more fists on the Gaming Killer before pikcing him up and whipping him hard into the steel steps, knocking them over!

"My God, Falco is kicking Starforce's ass here in Hyrule! This is hatred that has been building up for months, and Falco is using every drop to tear Starforce apart right now!" Church stated.

"Dammit, this isn't fair! Falco got the damn jump on Starforce! This is totally unfair! Red, stop this unfair beating right now!" Sarge stated.

Falco scowled down at Starforce before picking him up and dragging him over to Sector W. He stared angrily at Lee, and shouted "YOU SUPPORT THIS ASSHOLE?! YOU CONDONE HIS SHIT?!" at him. Lee just simply remained silent and Falco scowled more before slamming the back of Starforce's head into the barricade in front of Sector W! Falco proceeded to slam it several times more into the barricade relentlessly before getting on the apron. Starforce sat against the barricade as Falco stood tall...AND HIT A FRONT MISSILE DROPKICK OFF THE APRON ONTO HIM! Sector W gasped in shock as Falco held his back before getting up. He picked up Starforce and threw him back into the ring. He got on the apron and climbed the corner, standing tall to dive off...

...Starforce suddenly shot up, went to the corner and grabbed Falco's arm...

...AND PULLED HIM OFF THE TOP AND ONTO THE APRON, SNAPPING HIS ARM ACROSS THE ROPE AS HE DID SO!

"Son of a-Starforce just had the arm snapped BRUTALLY across those damn ropes! Did you see the whiplash effect there?!" Church questioned.

"I did, and it was a thing of beauty! Starforce picked his moment like a true Red and it's gotten him in this game finally! Good thinking, Starforce!" Sarge exclaimed.

Falco fell to the outside and held his arm in pain for a few moments before getting up, and Starforce bounced off the ropes as he did so...and nailed a Baseball Slide on him that sent him into the barricade arm-first! Falco cried out in pain as Starforce slid to the outside, and picked up Falco. He placed his arm in a Hammerlock, and rammed the pilot into the barricade, sandwiching the hurt am between it and his back! Falco fell down to the ground in pain and Starforce smirked at Lee and said "Watch and learn, little bro!" before picking up Falco and dragged him to the steel post! He grabbed the hurt arm and slammed it agaisnt the steel post hard, then slammed it again! Starforce continued the action over and over, causing more and more pain for the bird before backing up...and running and Big Booting the arm into the post!

"Starforce is honing in on that arm like a shark! This is the same mentality and strategy that allowed him to take out Chief and Fox!" Church stated.

"And it's a mentality that is befitting of the Gaming Killer! Falco is about to join those two, so just lean back and watch the show!" Sarge told Church.

Starforce picked up Falco with a vicious grin and threw him into the ring before sliding into the ring himself. Falco got to all fours, trying to fight through his pained arm, but Starforce ran and kicked his arm hard, knocking him back down! Starforce chuckled before picking up Falco and whipping him into the ropes, and catching him on the bounce back with a Hip Toss Neckbreaker! Starforce covered Falco!

"First cover of the match!" Church called.

1...

2...

Falco kicks out!

"Well the first pins mostly don't work, so we'll let that slide there." Sarge stated.

Starforce picked up Falco and pushed him into the corner. He hooked the bad arm around the rope and began nailing vicious Back Elbows to the skull. After seven of them, Starforce backed up and ran at Falco...and got a foot to the jaw from Falco! Starforce backed up and Falco ran at Starforce...

...and right into a Snap Arm Drag from the Gaming Killer! Falco stumbled up holding his arm, and Starforce kicked the arm once more before grabbed Falco in a Rear Chancery...

...and nailed an Inverted Suplex!

"And again, the arm is attacked by Starforce and it leads to that Inverted Suplex! This match is now all Starforce!" Church said.

Starforce covered Faclo!

1...

2...

Falco kicks out!

"Of course, he kicks out, but he's only delaying the inevitable. How can he defeat such a true Red like Starforce? Simple...he can't." Sarge said.

Starforce then grabbed the arm of Falco and laid it out across the mat. He began dropping knees on the arm, Falco gritting his teeth in pain and tired to get Starforce off to no avail. After six knees, Starforce stood up and stomped on the arm hard! Falco rolled over to the corner in pain and sat against it, and Starforce went to him and began stomping the hell out of him. Starforce then bounced off the ropes...

...and nailed a Running Facewash to Falco! Falco was stunned as Starforce backed up and stalked Falco as he groggily pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes. Falco managedd to stand up and stumbled to Starforce who kicked him in the gut, and placed him between his legs.

"Uh-oh! It may be Giga Crush time!" Church called.

Starforce smirked and tried to flip with Falco in tow...

...but Falco pushed Starforce away at the last second! Starforce was surprised and walked back to Falco...AND RIGHT INTO AN ENZIGURI!

"AH! Where the hell did that come from?! That wasn't in the game plan! Stupid bird trying to chance things!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce fell to the mat dazed and Falco tried to recover. The crowd began to clap, trying to will Falco to get up! The bird heard it, and slowly began to get up, and so did Starforce as the ref was counting. They managed to get up at the count of 8...and Falco Knife Edge Chopped Starforce across the chest with his good arm! The "Woo!" was heard from the crowd as Starforce held his chest, and Falco nailed a few more Knife Edge Chops before whipping him. Starforce reversed and whipped Falco into the ropes instead, but Falco ducked the clothesline on the bounce back. Starforce turned around...

...and Falco nailed a Spinning Wheel Kick on him!

"And Falco is getting back in this! Screw the hurt arm, Falco is gaining some serious momentum!" Church stated.

"Crap, Starforce needs to stop this momentum pronto! If Falco gains anymore, it may prove disastrous! Momentum is everything!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce was dazed and managed to get to his knees, where he was met with a Shoot Kick to the chest from Falco! Falco then began nailing repeated Shoot Kicks to the chest, with the crowd smarkily chanting "YES!" after each kick. Each kick got more and more intense, Falco's anger seeping through them! At the end, Falco was absolutely murdering Starforce's chest with rapidfire Shoot Kicks before bouncing off the ropes and spinning around towards Starforce...

...and Starforce ducked the Spinning Roundhouse Kick! Falco turned around, and Starforce suddenly nailing a Spinning Backfist! Falco was stunned, and Starforce grabbed his arm, set him up...

...and nailed an Armbar Legsweep!

"And back to the damaged arm with that Armbar Legsweep! Starforce stops the momentum dead in its tracks!" Church stated.

"And the little birdie's wings are being clipped! So freakin' sad...NOT! HAH!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce hooks the leg of Falco!

1...

...

2...

...

Falco kicks out!

"And Falco battles through the bad arm! Falco is in some deep shit!" Church stated.

"Of course he can...a bird can't function without his wings...and a one-winged falcon...gets cut through by a fully-powerful Gaming Killer." Sarge said.

Starforce simply shrugged off the kick out and picked up Falco. He dragged him to a corner and placed him on top of the corner, and climbed up there with him. He grabbed his arm, and smirked cockily...

...but Falco held onto the ropes with his good arm, blocking the Super Arm Drag! Starforce kept trying for the move, but then suddenly Falco nailed several shots to the skull, dazing Starforce until he let go of the arm. Falco then...nailed a THUNDEROUS kick to the side of the skull, causing Starforce to drop off the turnbuckle to the mat. Falco shook his arm a bit before standing tall on top as Starforce got up...

...and nailed a Diving Crossbody! Falco rolled onto his feet as Starforce held his gut and got to his knees...

...

...AND FALCO NAILS A SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL!

"OOOOOHHH! And Starforce may have just taken a trip to concussion city! And he may not be coming back!" Church said.

"Shit, I did not see that coming at all! Somehow Falco still has fight in him! This damn bird just keeps trying to keep this damn Last Stand going as it is!" Sarge stated.

Falco dropped and covered Starforce!

1...

...

2...

...

Starforce kicks out!

"And Starforce kicks out as expected! Star Fox is not winning this one!" Sarge said.

Falco scowled before picking up Starforce and whipping him into the ropes, and tried to catch him on the bounce back with a clothesline. Starforce ducked it, grabbed the arm, and tried for an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker, but Falco spun out of it and pushed Starforce into the ropes once more. Starforce bounced off them, and into a Jumping Calf Kick! Starforce got back up and ran at Falco, but got a Snap Hurricarana for his troubles! Starforce rolled onto the apron and got up, and Falco ran at him...

...and into a Forearm Smash that dazed the pilot! Falco backed up and Starfoce tried to go through the ropes...AND FALCO KICKED HIS HEAD HARD! Starforce was draped across the middle ropes motionless, and Falco got on the apron on the right of Starforce. He Springboarded off the ropes...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD LEG DROP TO THE BACK OF STARFORCE'S NECK!

"OH! Falco with that Springboard Leg Drop to the hung Starforce's neck! Falco is kicking some serious ass!" Church stated.

"This can't be it! This can't be the defeat of the Gaming Killer! It just can't!" Sarge exclaimed.

Falco pulled Starforce away from the ropes for the pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Starforce kicks out!

"And it isn't the end for Starforce...not YET anyway!" Church stated.

Falco picked up Starforce and began nailing vicious forearms to his face with his good arm before whipping him into the corner! Falco backed into the adjacent corner and ran full speed at Starforce...

...

...and Starforce suddenly lifted Falco above him and towards the corner! Falco however landed on the top with his back turned to Starforce! Starforce turned around, and Falco dived off towards him twisting his body...

...

...and Starforce moved out of the way and Falco crashed on the mat stomach-first! Falco stumbled up to his feet...AND STARFORCE THREW HIM INTO THE STEEL POST SHOULDER-FIRST!

"And back to that injured arm!" Church called. "High-risk resulted in high consequences for the pilot!"

"I knew that arm was going to cost Falco eventually! And look, it's doing just that, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

Falco held his arm in immense pain as he got out of the corner and turned around, and was suddenly grabbed by Starforce, who placed his arm behind his back, and Body Slammed him, sandwiching his arm between the body and the mat! Falco writhed in pain with his arm before rolling onto the apron. Starforce smirked as he reached over them, grabbed Falco by the head, and pulled him through the ropes until his legs were hung across the ropes. He smirked at the crowd...

...

...AND FALCO SUDDENLY GOT HIS FEET OFF THE ROPES AND BACK DROPPED STARFORCE OVER THE ROPES! Starforce landed on the floor with a splat and Falco held his arm. He stood up and watched Starforce go to the barricade and pull himself up with it. Falco growled at him before making a finished motion. He then ran at the ropes as Starforce stood up...dived through them...

...

...

... _AND STARFORCE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! FALCO HITS THE BARRICADE ARM-FIRST!_

"SON OF A BITCH! FALCO SUICIDE DIVED ALRIGHT! HE SUICIDE DIVED INTO THAT DAMN BARRICADE WITH A SPLAT!" Church shouted.

"AND WITH A SPLAT ARM-FIRST, DIRTBAG! FALCO GOT TOO ANGRY AND IT JUST DESTROYED HIS PRECIOUS ARM! SUCH A STUPID BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Falco was absolutely writhing in pain on the floor, holding his arm as he screamed in agony. Starforce stood a bit away from Falco, watching him writhe before an evil smirk appeared on his face. He picked up Falco and threw him back into the ring. He slid in as Falco tried getting to his feet with one arm. He managed to do so...

...

...and Starforce nailed a Step-Up Enziguri to the arm! Falco cried out in pain as he held his arm more tightly...and Starforce suddenly grabbed him AND NAILED A GERMAN SUPLEX, BRIDGING IT!

"German Suplex off the Enziguri! Bridged into a pin!" Chruch called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Falco kicks out!

"And of course the little birdie kicks out! He's tough, but no match for a strong Red like Starforce!" Sarge called.

Starforce wasted no time in picking up Falco, held his arm out...and began nailing Kawada Kicks to the arm! Falco was in agony but could not push Starforce away, and after the ninth kick, Starforce hit a final HARD kick to the arm! Falco held the arm once more and Starforce ran the ropes...and nailed a vicious Running Knee Smash to Falco's jaw, sending him through the ropes. Falco landed on the apron and tried to get up...

...

...but Starfore suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him through the ropes until he was hanging off the ropes by his feet...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE MEGA-IMPACT (Rope-Hung DDT)!

"Mega Impact connects! Falco's head gets planted just like that! And Starforce...he may be looking for the end..." Church stated.

"One Giga Crush away from victory, dirtbag...all we have to do...is wait." Sarge said.

Starforce stood up and looked down at Falco with a sick smirk...before dropping down to a knee and motioning for Falco to get up. After a few moments, Falco stirred and slowly tried to get up. Starforce was getting more antsy as Falco slowly rose up. He got to his knees, and Starforce stood up, waited a bit more...Falco stood up...

...and Starforce kicked his gut, and placed him between his knees. Starforce smirked and shouted "STAR FOX IS DEAD!" before grabbing the waist...

...

...

...

...AND FALCO SUDDENLY EXECUTED A JACKKNIFE WITH HIS GOOD ARM!

"WAIT! WAIT! JACKKNIFE! JACKKNIFE WITH THE ONE ARM!" Church stated.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Starforce kicks out!

"Hah! And Starforce kicks out! Falco's use of one arm allowed our favorite Gaming Killer to kick out of the roll-up! Oh how smart of Starforce!" Sarge stated.

Falco and Starforce scrambled to their feet, and Starforce quickly kicked the arm! Falco held his arm in pain, and Starforce grabbed him, bent him backwards...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TWISTING REVERSE STO!

"Twisting Reverse STO! That looked a little familiar..." Church stated.

"Doesn't matter, because it dropped Falco at the dime drop! So beautiful! Only done by a true Red!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce glared at the downed Falco for even attempting the roll-up before picking him up. He turned him around with his back facing him, leaped up and grabbed the head from behind...

...

...and Falco held onto the rope with his good arm, causing Starforce to crash onto the mat! Starforce groaned before getting up...and getting a Shoulder Jawbreaker! Starforce stood up in a daze, and Falco grabbed his head with his good arm, ran up the turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A SITOUT SHIRANUI!

"Shiranui with a sitout added to it! Even with one arm he can pull it off!" Church stated.

"Where the hell did that come from?! How can Falco still have this strength?!" Sarge asked.

Falco hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Starforce kicks out!

"But Starforce survives that onslaught from Falco! Neither man wants to lose a match with so much hatred in it!" Church stated.

Falco growled angrily at the kick out before standing up and going over to the corner. He slowly climbed it as Starforce slowly got up...Falco reached the top...

...

...

...

...AND STARFORCE CLIMBS UP THE CORNER AND NAILS A TOP-ROPE DOUBLE KNEE ARMBREAKER!

"OH MY GOD! DOUBLE KNEES TO THE ARM OFF THE TOP! THE ARM MAY BE BROKEN RIGHT THERE!" Church exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AND THERE GOES THE END OF STAR FOX! Falco..." Sarge began.

Starforce hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

FALCO KICKED OUT!

"You Just Got...OH WHAT THE HELL?! Ugh...they ALWAYS kick out...annoying bastards..." Sarge muttered.

Starforce was stunned at the kick out and checked if it was not three, and the ref confirmed it. Starforce scowled and stood up over Falco with a grimace on his face. Falco stirred and tried to push himself up to his knees. As he did, a lightbulb came to his head...

...

...

...and he backed up to the adjacent corner and began revving his foot with a sadistic smirk.

"Oh no no no no no no no no NO! Not good! Not good! That position! It's..." Church said.

"The same position that led to the demise of the rest of Star Fox! And soon...Falco is about to meet the same fate! The dreaded kick that no one does better!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce got antsy, going back and forth as he held the ropes, wanting Falco to get up a little more. Falco tried to fight through the pain in his arm, and slowly pushed himself to at least threes. Starfofce saw this...and ran full steam at Falco...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND FALCO SHOT UP AND BACK BODY DROPPED STARFORCE AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLES!

"FALCO COUNTERED! FALCO COUNTERED! FALCO SAVED HIS ASS THE LAST SECOND!" Church shouted.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! HOW IS FALCO ABLE TO DO THAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce rolled away from the corner in pain as Falco got on the apron and climbed the corner. He reached the top and waited for Starforce to get up. When he did, Falco dived off...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE SMART BOMB!

"And the Smart Bomb lands with big impact! And Starforce gets it full force!" Church stated.

Falco hooks the leg of Starforce!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

STARFORCE KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"And Starforce kicks out once more! On this day, no true Red shall be defeated by some dirty Blue pilot!" Sarge stated.

Falco pounded the mat in frustration before getting up to his feet. He favored his arm, but he refused to let it get in the way, shouting at Starforce to get up. The Gaming Killer slowly rose to his feet, stumbled around before turning around...

...

...

...Falco leaped at him and grabbed the head...

...

...

...

...and Starforce caught him and managed to lift him onto his shoulders! He tried for a move off the Fireman's Carry, but Falco kneed him several times in the skull, dazing him! Falco landed behind Starforce, hooked the arms and set him up...

...

...

...

... **AND HIT THE KILLSWITCH!**

"KILLSWITCH! KILLSWITCH ENGAGE! FALCO USED THE MOVE OF FOX ON STARFORCE! THE SYMBOLISM! THE IRONY!" Church shouted.

"HEY! A DIRTY BLUE LIKE YOU CAN'T USE OTHER PEOPLE'S FINISHERS?! THAT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!" Sarge shouted.

"ILLEGAL MY ASS! FALCO HAS GOT STARFORCE DOWN AND OUT!" Church exclaimed.

Starforce rolled onto his back laid out and Falco held his arm from doing the move before he got up and began climbing a nearby corner. Once on top, he stood tall and glared at Starforce across the ring and shouted "THIS IS FOR FOX, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" before diving off..

...

...

...

...

...AND STARFORCE ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE FIVE-STAR FOX SPLASH! Falco held his gut in severe pain on the mat, and Starforce pulled himself up with the nearby ropes. Once up, Starforce leaned on them, and saw Falco on his knees...and he quickly grabbed him, looked at Lee...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A SPINNING BRAINBUSTER!

"SPINNING BRAINBUSTER! STARFORCE WITH ONE HELL OF A SPINNING BRAINBUSTER TO FALCO'S CRANIUM!" Church shouted.

"AND NOT JUST ANY SPINNING BRAINBUSTER! IT WAS LEE'S BRAINTWISTER! NOW THAT IS HOW YOU DO ANOTHER PERSON'S FINISHER! And Falco..." Sarge began.

Starforce hooks the legs!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

FALCO KICKS OUAT 2.99!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON! HE JUST GOT HIS BRAIN TWISTED! HOW IS A KICK OUT POSSIBLE?!" Sarge asked.

"STAR FOX LIVES! STAR FOX WON'T DIE! FALCO WILL FIGHT TO HIS LAST BREATH TO KEEP IT ALIVE!" Church stated.

Starforce look stunned at the kickout before growling and standing up. He stomped the hell out of the bad arm of Falco's arm, gaining cries of pain from the bird. Starforce then picked up Falco and whipped him hard into the adjacent corner. Falco slumped in the corner, and Starforce ran full speed at him...

...

...and Falco suddenly shot out and Dropkicked Starforce in the knee! This caused Starforce to fall face first into the second turnbuckle! Falco used this chance to crawl to the adjacent corner and slowly stood up there, and watched as Starforce rose in the other...

...

...and ran and nailed a Corner Dropkick! Starforce stumbled out of the corner, and Falco grabbed him in a Front Headlock with his good arm...ran across the ropes and corner...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A STEP-UP TORNADO DDT!

"And there goes Starforce's head off the mat! Step-Up Tornado DDt off the corner by Falco even with just one arm!" Church called.

"Okay, I need to know what painkillers this bird is on. What type is he using to fight through this? I got to know, it may come in handy!" Sarge stated.

Falco hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

STARFORCE KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"But Starforce still fights through it! Falco is frustrated, and so must be Starforce! Neither can put the other way, and this is must-win for both men! Who is going to win this hate-filled war?!" Church asked.

Falco pulled at his feathers in frustration, hating that Starforce is still in this. Falco stood up and picked up Starforce with his one arm, but Starforce suddenly nailed a European Uppercut. Falco was stunned and Starforce bounced off the ropes...and right into a Spinning Thrust Kick to the gut from Falco! Starforce was hunched over, and Falco bounced off the ropes himself and grabbed the head...

...

...

...

...AND STARFORCE SPUN OUT OF THE SWINGING NECKBREAKER AND HIT THE SFKO (Inverted RKO)! Falco rolled onto his stomach holding the back of his head...

...

...

...

...

...AND STARFORCE LOCKED IN A FUJIWARA ARMBAR!

"OH SHIT! FUJIWARA ARMBAR! AND ONTO THE DAMAGED ARM NO LESS! MY GOD, STARFORCE IS TRYING TO PULL THE ARM OUT OF THE DAMN SOCKET!" Church shouted.

"THE END IS NIGH! THE FAT LADY IS SINGING! AND THE UNDERTAKER IS DIGGING STAR FOX'S GRAVE! WITH THE WORK STARFORCE HAS DONE ON THE ARM, FALCO CAN'T SURVIVE THIS! WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE A BIRDIE CREATE A TUNE VIA TAPPING THE MAT!" Sarge shouted.

Falco cried out in severe pain, writhing on the mat as Starforce pulled back on the arm as much as he could, shouting "TAP OUT, YOU DAMN BIRDIE! TAP OUT!" Falco shook his head in refusal, and Starforce pulled on the arm even more, causing greater pain! Falco bit his hand to keep himself from tapping, but the pain was unbearable! He looked up and saw the ropes a little close, and gritted his teeth. He then began to crawl towards the ropes with his good arm! Starforce saw this, and tightened the hold, causing Falco to actually raise his hand...

...

...before crawling more towards the ropes. The arm was being pulled at a sickening angle as Falco reached for the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND GRABBED THE ROPES!

"Falco got the ropes! Falco got the ropes! Let go of the hold you damn Gaming Killer!" Church exclaimed.

"Hey, he's got till the count of 5 dirtbag! And even with this rope break, that arm is now USELESS! Consider victory assured for the Gaming Killer!" Sarge stated.

Starforce was angry and kept the hold on despite the rope break, and the ref began to count! 1...2...3...4...Starforce let go before five and stood up, angry that the bird somehow got the ropes! Falco was trying to get up, but Starforce grabbed the bird by the head feathers. He pulled him up by them and snarled at him...

...

...

...AND GOT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL! Starforce fell to the mat limp while Falco dropped down exhausted. The crowd began to go crazy, chanting "FALCO! FALCO! FALCO!" to will the bird back into the game. The ref began to count! 1...2...3...4...Both men began to stir...5...6...Both slowly got up...7...8...They both got to their feet! Falco turned to Starforce...

...

...

...and on instinct, leaped at him and grabbed his head with the his good arm...

...

...

...

...

...and Starforce pushed Falco away in time! Falco landed on his feet, and Starforce kicked him in the gut! He placed him between his legs, and wrapped his arms around the waist...

...

...

...

...and Falco Back Body Dropped the RR member! Falco fell onto the ropes and leaned against them. Starforce slowly got up, saw Falco, and ran at him! Falco caught him with a foot to the jaw, staggering him! Then with his good arm, he Springboarded on the ropes and went for a Springboad back Elbow...

...

...

...and Starforce caught him in his arms! The crowd gasped in shock as Starforce went for a Back Suplex...but Falco backflipped onto his feet behind Starforce! He grabbed him from behind...AND NAILED A HALF-NELSON SUPLEX! Starforce stumbled up to his feet from the impact...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ** _AND RIGHT INTO A FALCON STRIKER!_**

"FALCON STRIIIIKKKEEEERRR! FALCO WITH ONE ARM NAILS THE BIG HIT! HE NAILS THE BIG HIT! THE COVER!" Church stated.

"OH SON OF A BITCH! THAT CAME OUT OF DAMN NOWHERE! MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Sarge asked.

The crowd exploded as Starforce was laid out and Falco hooks the leg tightly!

"I think Sarge, that this is..." Church began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

STARFORCE KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"...NOT BALLGAME! STARFORCE KICKS OUT! STARFORCE KICKS OUT OF THE FALCON STRIKER!" Chuch shouted.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! THE GAMING KILLER DOES NOT DIE! WHAT YOU GONNA DO NOW, BIRDIE?! HE SURVIVED YOUR BEST MOVE! WHAT YOU GONNA DO NOW BIRDIE?!" Sarge asked.

Falco was absolutely stunned by the kickout and quickly stood up, and began arguing with the ref that was three and not just two! However, the ref stood his groun and said it was just two! Falco cried out in absolute rage and pulled at his feathers before turning towards Starforce, limp arm at his side. He glared hatefully at the man who took down his friends, who was on his stomach and tried to get up. He now decided was the time...

...

...

...

...

...and backed up into an adjacent corner, revving his foot to loud cheers!

"OOOOOHHHHHH CRAP! I think Falco is about to make good on his words from earlier tonight! Starforce about to taste the most painful of ALL ironies!" Church stated.

"HUH?! Wait, he can't do this! He can't do this! This can't be legal! Falco can't do this to Starforce of all people! This is a travesty!" Sarge shouted.

"You damn right he can do it, and he's about to go for it! FALCO'S GOING FOR THE PUNT!" Church called.

Falco gave a cry of rage as he ran forward as Starforce was on all fours...

...

...

...

...swung his leg forward...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND STARFORCE MOVED HIS HEAD OUT OF THE WAY! FALCO STRUCK THE TURNBUCKLE!

"STARFORCE DODGES AS THE LAST SECOND!" Church called.

"TOO CLOSE!" Sarge proclaimed.

Falco was stunned before turning around...and Starforce grabbed his head for a Cutter! Falco pushed him away though before it could hit, and Starforce turned around, and Falco went for a Superkick! Starforce ducked it, bounced off the ropes as Falco turned around, and nailed a Running Knee Smash to the gut, flipping him over! Falco held his gut as he instinctively got all fours...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **and Starforce PUNTS Falco's injured arm as hard as he could!**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DID STARFORCE JUST PUNT FALCO'S ARM TO DAMN HELL?!" Church questioned.

"HE DAMN SURE DID! AND I WOULD LIKE A DISH OF FALCO'S BROKEN ARM WITH A SIDE OF "I TOLD YOU SO!"" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was in absolute shock as Falco practically rolling around the mat, screaming bloody murder about his arm! The ref tried to check on him, but Starforce wasted no time in picking up, placing him between his legs and hooks the arms...

...

...

...

...

...

... ** _AND NAILING A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK GIGA CRUSH!_**

"THE GODDAMN GIGA CRUSH! STARFORCE HITS IT AND WITH A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK ADDED TO IT FOR GOOD MEASURE!" Church shouted.

"AND WITH THE ARMS TRAPPED COMBINED WITH THAT BROKEN ARM MEANS NO WAY OUT! THE ERA OF STAR FOX IS COMING TO AN END!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as Falco's body stood upside down before falling down in a heap on the mat motionless. Starforce turned him over and was about to make the cover...

...

...when he suddenly stopped, smirked at the crowd, and wagged his finger saying "Not that easy, people...I still got one thing to do..." Starforce then stood up and dragged Falco's body to a nearby corner. He then dropped him there, and looked down at him for a sec...and developed a dark smirk on his face before backing up into the adjacent corner. He grabbed the ropes and revved his foot...

"Oh no...he ain't done! Come on Starforce! You already likely broke his arm and spiked him on his head! Isn't this enough dammit?!" Church questioned. "Just stop! STOP!"

"Sorry, you dirty Blue, but he ain't getting off THAT easy! His little three friends met the same fate...so he should be reunited with them all!" Sarge stated.

"Come on! Dont' do this damit! DON'T!" Church shouted.

Starforce waited in anticipation as Falco slowly stirred. Dazed and confused, the bird pilot tried to push himself up. Starforce pulled himself forward and back with the ropes, wanting for it to happen NOW! Eventually, Falco with his remaining arm pushed himself up to threes...

...

...

...

...

...Starforce ran like crazy at Falco...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND PUNTED HIM RIGHT IN THE SKULL!**

"DAMMIT! THE PUNT! THE GODDAMN PUNT! STARFORCE JUST PUNTED FALCO'S HEAD OFF HIS SHOULDERS!" Church shouted.

"And Falco...Star Fox..." Sarge began.

The crowd was completely silent as Falco was unmoving and Starforce covered him!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**_(They tried so hard to follow_ **

**_But no one can_ **

**_Inside they are so hollow_ **

**_You understand?_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Nothing you can say_ **

**_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me_ **

**_Now it's time to shine_ **

**_I'm gonna take what's mine_ **

**_While you are burning inside my light)_ **

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd finally broke from its silence and gave the loudest boo they've given all night as Starforce got off Falco and splayed his arms out as he laughed victoriously. As Starforce celebrated, Krystal ran down the ramp from the back and slid into the ring. She went to Falco and tried to check on him, but Falco was unconscious and unmoving. She tried to wake him up, but it was to no avail as Falco was out cold. As she did this, Starforce climbed up a turnbuckle and chuckled at the crowd before throwing up a Legend Killer pose to loud boos, all the while Lee beamed at him and his victory.

"...This was one hell of a match...two men battled in a match of hatred, pride, and honor all rolled into one...neither men was willing to yield the other the victory...it was must-win...but in the end..." Church said.

"The right man won, dirtbag! No matter what the little pilot would throw at him, Starforce was NEVER going to be denied! And Starforce did exactly what he was going to do! He PUNTED Falco in the skull! And it was a thing of beauty...almost like my shotgun when I am killing dirtbags." Sarge stated.

"You can hate or love Starforce...you can despise what he did...but you can't take away from his victory. The Megaman reigns victorious by his own power tonight..." Church said.

Starforce got off the turnbuckle and saw Krystal tending to Falco, and then saw a fan at ringside holding a sign with the Star Fox symbol on it. Starforce slid out of the ring and grabbed the sign from the fan and slid back in. He stood tall over Krystal and Falco and Krystal looked up at him in fear of what he would do. A sick smirk appeared on his face, before raising the Star Fox sign above for all to see...

...before tearing it apart with his own hands in front of Krystal to loud boos! After he was done, he threw the pieces down on Krystal and Falco and shouted "STAR FOX...IS DEAD!" Krystal looked absolutely dejected as Starforce chuckled darkly before exiting the ringing and backing up the ramp. Krystal checked on Falco who still lied unconscious, a defeated look about her, and Starforce simply raised his arm with his RR armband on it and shouted "HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"And there's the insult to injury...tearing up a Star Fox sign over Falco's motionless body. If that ain't symbolic of what he just did, then I don't know what is, or this place is stupid." Church said.

"Yeah, and guess what? You can cry and moan about it all you want about it, call Starforce a jerk or say he doesn't deserve anything, but you can't EVER take away from this victory! If you do, then you are one Blue idiot! Good job, Starforce! You have earned your place among the greatest of Reds!" Sarge stated.

"Starforce Megaman has defeated Falco Lombardi, broke his arm, punted him in the skull...and may have indeed killed Star Fox. Tonight was indeed...Star Fox's Last Stand." Church said solemnly.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Summer Brawl 2005** _

_**T** _ _**he Best Survives the Odds** _

"2005...one of the most historic and memorable years in UCA history because it was the year of Blue and the Rival Empire." Force stated. "I had been run over by an unknown assailant at the time, Red was out with a broken neck thanks to Blue, and Blue just ran rampant. He won the World Title at Final Clash, then threw it down to create his own World Title, the Universe Heavyweight Championship, teamed with then-GM Ken Ichijouji in an unholy Poke-Digi, formed the Rival Empire, and called himself 'The Best in the Universe.' However...he had a lot to prove after all these actions...and that came at Summer Brawl 2005..."

_"Blue's biggest challenge to date is here! If he wants to prove his title legitimate, and cement his status as "The Best in the Universe"...he must do what no one before him has done..." Church said._

_Clips of the Chamber and its past moments were shown before the competitors were shown: Gold was shown throwing up the Diamond Cutter symbol with his hands on the stage before throwing them down, triggering gold pyro; Spongebob was shown entering the chamber, throwing his hands out and shouting "I'M READY!" before looking at the chamber with a sense of the unknown; Shadow stood in his chamber pod, stoic expression on his face but knowing what he must do; Davis entered the ring and ran at the ropes and lifted his fist to the roaring cheers from the crowd; Invader Zim stood in the ring, scowling at the crowd before shouting "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"; Blue climbed the turnbuckle and raised his Universe Title shouting "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!"_

_"He must retain his title inside the Elimination Chamber! And five hungry men look to shut this bastard up once and for all and take his creation away from him!" Church stated._

"...I was the one who had Ken make the Elimination Chamber..." Blue said stoically. "I was tired of the crap everyone said about me and my Universe Title, and the words Davis spoke to me a certain night pushed me to get the match made. I was out to prove that I was the Best in the Universe...and that my Universe Title...was the best World Title out there..."

"You had Gold, the man Blue beat at Final Clash 2005 for the World Title, who wanted payback and to finally get redemption for what happened to Red." Green said. "Spongebob who was a man that Blue managed to beat back but was given a second chance at ending his reign of terror; Shadow, the member of the Rival Empire who was there to help Blue win, but others wondered if he would go into business for himself; Davis, the man whose popularity was reaching surprising levels in UCA and promised to be the one to end this reign; Zim, the alien who had impressed in the months after Final Clash and was neither for or against Blue, simply in it for himself; And finally Blue Oak, the Universe Heavyweight Champion out to prove himself as the Best in the Universe. It was the culmination of the season between Final Clash and Summer Brawl...and boy was it a doozy..."

_Zim had Davis pushed back into the corner and was giving him Shoulder Thrusts in the corner before whipping him into the adjacent corner and running after him. Davis leaped onto the second turnbuckle though and caught Zim with a Springboard Back Elbow. Zim got back up, but ran into a clothesline from Davis! Davis was feeling it as he caught Zim with an Enziguri! Davis then bounced off the ropes and nailed him with a Single Leg Dropkick! Davis got up and threw an incoming Shadow over the ropes to the steel grating! Davis saw Zim getting up and clotheslined him over the ropes and to the steel grating. He waited for Zim to get back up, then Springboarded towards him..._

_...ZIM CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR WITH AN IRKEN BLASTER (Sitout Side Slam Spinebuster) ON THE STEEL GRATING! Davis is WRITHING in pain!_

_..._

_Blue is scraping Spongebob's face against the chain wall, the sponge crying out in pain as his head was bleeding. Blue smirked darkly before bouncing off the ropes and smashing Spongebob's face into the chain wall with a HUGE Big Boot! Spongebob crumpled to the grating, and Blue chuckled before posing and shouting "BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" to loud boos from the crowd. He picked up Spongebob, and smirked to the crowd before lifting him up Suplex-style..._

_...Spongebob landed behind Blue! Blue turned around, and was Double Leg Takedown by Sponebob...WHO LAUNCHED HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE PLEXIGLASS POD! Blue stumbled backwards from the impact, but Spongebob suddenly turned him around, placed him between his legs, lifted him into a Crucifix..._

_...AND GAVE HIM THE SPONGEY EDGE THROUGH THE ENTIRE POD, PUTTING BLUE THROUGH BOTH PLEIXGLASS WALLS!_

_..._

_Shadow stomped the hell out of Gold before picking him up and nailed a Facebreaker Knee Smash, followed by a Reverse STO! Shadow covers! 1...2...Gold kicks out! Shadow picked up Gold...and suddenly slid him under the ropes and against the steel grating, causing gold extreme agony. Shadow looked back at Blue fighting Davis, and they nodded at each other before Shadow followed Gold. He waited for Gold to get up against the steel grating, and went for a Chaos Blast..._

_...but Gold moved out of the way! Shadow's foot struck the chain wall, and it caused it to spasm, allowing Gold to suddenly nail a Neckbreaker Slam on the steel! Gold motioned for the finish as he pick up Shadow, and went for a Gold Cutter (Diamond Cutter), but Shadow pushed him away...and into the arms of Spongebob for a Bikini Bottom! Gold elbowed Spongebob in the head though...AND QUICKLY NAILED A GOLDEN DREAM DDT (Single Underhook DDT) ON THE STEEL! Gold got up..._

_...AND INTO A DIVING KNEE SMASH OFF THE CHAIN WALL FROM SHADOW!_

"It was one of those matches where it was really anybody's ball game as the match went on." Shadow stated. "I knew my role in the match, though I was tempted at many to just win it myself...I really was...anyone would have been...however..."

_Zim and Spongebob traded blows in the middle of the ring and Spongebob got the upper hand much to the joy of the crowd...until Zim low-blowed him and gave him a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam to big boos. Zim backed up into a corner and waited for Spongebob to get up. With a vicious smirk, Zim ran for an Alien Spear..._

_...AND GOLD SUDDENLY CAUGHT HIM WITH A GOLD CUTTER OUT OF NOWHERE! Zim was laid out as Gold rolled away, and Davis climbed a nearby turnbuckle..._

_...AND NAILED THE DIVING LEG DROP! Davis covered Zim!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Blue whipped Spongebob, who reversed with one of his own to the ropes. Blue bounced off the ropes, ducked a clothesline, grabbed the arm, and quickly nailed an Inverted Stomp Facebreaker! Spongebob was stunned as Blue jumped up and hit a Jumping DDT! Blue stood up and smirked at his work before picking up Spongebb, who suddenly hooked him up for a Bikini Bottom! Blue suddenly got out of it and nailed a Kanto Attack! Blue smirked and stalked Spongebob as the sponge tried to get up..._

_...until Gold suddenly grabbed him from behind and nailed a Johto Journey (Back Suplex Neckbreaker)! Blue rolled away in pain as Gold turned around...and into a Superkick from Spongebob! Gold was dazed as Spongebob set him up, and lifted him up into a Crucifix..._

_...and Gold suddenly rolled through with a Sunset Flip Pin! ...And Spongebob rolled through that and stood up..._

_...INTO A GOLD CUTTER! Spongebob was laid out as Gold covered him!_

_1...2...3!_

_..._

_Shadow and Blue stomped away at Gold in the corner before picking him and whipping him into the ropes. They tried for a Double Clothesline, but Gold ducked them both as he came back, bounced off the ropes, and hit them with a Double Flying Clothesline! Gold nailed Blue with a Dropkick as he got back up, and Shadow with a Hurricarana that sent him rolling onto the steel grating. He went to Blue who pushed him into the ropes, and caught him with a Sleeper Slam! Blue covered! 1...2...Gold kicked out! He picked up Gold, and tried for a Shell Shock DDT, but Gold spun out of it, tried for a Roundhouse! Blue ducked it...and Gold spun around and nailed an Enziguri to the skull of Blue, dropping him! Gold stood up turned around..._

_...AND CAUGHT A DIVING SHADOW WITH A GOLD CUTTER! The crowd went crazy as Gold stood up and shouted in excitement before seeing Blue get up, got excited, and tried for a Gold Cutter on him..._

_...Blue suddenly got out of it, and hooked Gold up form behind...AND NAILED A CHAMPION'S BLAST (Twisting Flipping Leg Hook Back Suplex)! Gold held his gut in pain as he stumbled to his feet..._

_...AND INTO A SHELL SHOCK DDT FROM BLUE! Blue covers Gold!_

_1...2...3!_

_Blue held his head as he got to his knees, smirking down at the fallen Gold...and didn't notice Davis pinning the incapacitated Shadow behind him!_

_1...2...3!_

_Blue suddenly turned his head around to see Davis getting off Shadow and staring down Blue, knowing it was jut them left. Blue narrowed his eyes at Davis...and PROCEEDED TO GO TO BLOWS WITH HIM!_

_"DAVIS AND BLUE! BLUE AND DAVIS! ONE OF THESE MEN IS ABOUT TO WIN THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER! EITHER A REIGN ENDS OR LEGITIMIZED! WHICH IS IT GOING TO BE?" Church asked._

"It came down to Blue and Davis, kind of fitting to be quite honest, considering their positions and status at the time." Force stated. "It could have gone to either men definitely...it was definitely intense..."

_Davis had Blue reeling with a flurry of fists before bouncing off the ropes, and into a Dropkick to the knee! Davis fell to a knee, and Blue went for a Step-Up Enziguri, but Davis ducked it! Blue got up, but Davis nailed him with a Dragon Suplex bridged into a pin! 1...2...Blue kicks out! Blue stumbled to his feet and backed into a corner, and Davis nailed a brutal Corner Dropkick! Blue fell down to the mat, and Davis quickly climbed the corner. He waited for Blue to get up, and dived off...and Blue rolled out of the way! Davis landed on his feet, and turned to Blue and ran at him! Blue ducked the clothesline, hooked the arms from behind..._

_...AND NAILED A BACKSLIDE DRIVER! Davis recoiled onto his knees in a daze, and Blue grabbed him, hooked the arms..._

_...AND HIT THE SHELL SHOCK DDT!_

_"SHELL SHOCK DDT! BLUE GOT ALL OF IT!" Church exclaimed._

_"Davis..." Sarge began._

_1...2...DAVIS KICKS OUT!_

_"You Just Got...WHAT?! DAVIS KICKED OUT OF THE SHELL SHOCK DDT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Sarge exclaimed._

_..._

_Blue had Davis on his knees and was brutally kneeing him in the skull over and over again before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Shining Wizard! Blue covers! 1...2...Davis kicks out! Blue picked up Davis, but suddenly got caught with a Sitout Jawbreaker! Davis got up, and whipped Blue, but Blue pulled him back to him and nailed a sudden Blue Driver! Blue smirked at his work before standing over Davis and trudged his foot over his face, inciting massive boos. Blue then got out of the ring and climbed up the corner. He reached the top with a massive smirk..._

_...BUT DAVIS SUDDENLY SHOT UP AND CLIMBED THE CORNER, NAILING A TOP-ROPE OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY ON BLUE! Blue was stunned as he arched his back in pain before trying to push himself to his knees...AND GOT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK FOR HIS TROUBLES! Blue was laid out as Davis climbed the corner, stood on top..._

_...AND HIT THE DIVING LEG DROP TO THUNDEROUS CHEERS!_

_"DIVING LEG DROP! THE LEG DROP! MY GOD, DAVIS HAS JUST NEUTRALIZED THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Church shouted._

_"NO! IT CAN'T BE! CAN IT...?!" Sarge questioned._

_1...2...BLUE KICKS OUT!_

_"BLUE KICKED OUT! BLUE KICKED OUT! MY GOD, SOMEHOW HE SURVIVED! HOW HE DID IS A MYSTERY TO ME!" Church shouted._

"We all thought that was it right there when Davis hit the Leg Drop, but Blue somehow survived. Say what you want about him, but even I admit he's one tough customer. And in the end..." Green trailed off.

_Davis picked up the nearly motionless Blue and placed him between his legs, he hooked the arms...and Blue spun out of it, grabbed him, and nailed an Exploder Suplex! Davis stumbled up to his feet, and caught the incoming Blue with a Back Elbow! He ran at him and nailed a Leg Lariat on Davis! Davis covers! 1...2...BLUE KICKS OUT! Davis was getting frustrated as he picked up Blue, but Blue suddenly kicked him in the fut and hooked the arms, but Davis pushed him away! Davis ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes to Blue..._

_...but Blue suddenly popped Davis into the air..._

_...AND CAUGHT HIM ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A THUNDEROUS KICK TO THE CHEST! The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Davis writhed on the mat holding his chest in pain! He pushed himself to his feet..._

_...but Blue hooked the arms..._

_...AND HIT THE SHELL SHOCK DDT_

_"SHELL SHOCK DDT FOR THE SECOND TIME! DAVIS JUST GOT SPIKED ON HIS HEAD!" Church shouted._

_"And Davis..." Sarge began._

_1...2...3!_

_"You Just Got Sarge'd! And Blue makes Red history!" Sarge shouted._

_"Here is your winner of the Elimination Chamber...and STILL UCA Universe Heavyweight Champion...BLUE OAK!"_

_The crowd thunderously as "Blue's Champion Theme" played throughout the arena and Blue got off of Davis and had a joyous grin on his face before crying out in victory! The ref handed him the Universe Title, and he took it and raised it high with one hand while raising the other hand in triumph, shouting "STILL CHAMPION OF THE UNIVERSE! STILL THE DAMN BEST!"_

_"My God, Blue has done it! He's done what has never been done before! Retain inside the UCA Elimination Chamber! Blue has perhaps proven that he is indeed...the Best in the Universe!" Church said._

"...That victory right there...practically helped legitimized his Universe Title, if not do it complete then and there." Force stated. "Blue fought against every odd there was, and when it mattered the most, got the pinfall that got him the retention. He became the first champion in UCA to retain his title in the Chamber, and that said a lot about his title then and there. Blue survived cleanly, and cemented that 2005 was HIS year. To this day, he is only one of TWO people so far to do this in UCA. That may change and the numbers increase...but he will always be the first..."

"...On that night...I silenced all critics...I defeated some of the best that UCA had to offer...and I made history. My title and reign were legitimized...I paved the way for the rest of the year being mine...and I showed everyone...that I was indeed...the Best in the Universe." Blue said, stoic expression and all.

_The final shot was of Blue celebrating on the stage with the rest of the Rival Empire, raising his title high as extravagant fireworks went off, shouting "BEST IN THE UNIVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRSSSEEEEE!"_

* * *

_A/N; AND IT...IS...DONE! After over two months of inactivity, Last Stand finally reaches part 2! For all those who waited, I am very sorry, but college kept me very busy in the final months of the semester and work really piled on me which stifled my inspiration! But I finally got this done after much hard work during the Christmas holidays! This is also the LONGEST chapter of UCA so far! 0_0 Damn...well, as long as it's good, yeah! XD Consider this my Christmas gift to all of you! And I hope to finish the final matches of Last Stand real soon! Those matches may be my toughest, but I am determined to make them happen!_

_As always, if you have any suggestions or anything of the sort, send them to me via PM and I will consider them. So please, leave a review as those are greatly appreciated. Until next time!_


	27. Last Stand Part 3

**_Universal Character Association: Last Stand_ **

* * *

The camera went to backstage once more, where we go to the locker room of none other...the the Pokemon Master himself, Red. The crowd went crazy at the sight of him as he was getting ready for the main event, adjusting some fingerless gloves on him with a focused look on his face. After a few moments, he suddenly spoke without turning around.

"...I was wondering when you would show up here, Matt..." Red stated.

Matt came onto the screen of the Tron, the crowd going equally crazy for him. He stood behind Red, the gaze he had all night held on the Master.

"...Hmph...you knew I was coming..." Matt said.

"Word has gotten around about you making your rounds with the Chamber competitors, and I knew you were coming eventually. So..." Red turned around, staring intently at Matt. "What do you got to say to me, Ishida?"

"...I remember the Poke-Digi Wars long ago. Back in WWE during the Attitude Era...the battle between Pokemon and Digimon that took place...the matches me, Sora, and Tai and the others had with the likes of Ash, Brock, and Misty. The blood...the sweat...everything we shed to defeat the other. It was a war and rivalry that has cemented itself as one of the best ever...you were around during that time..."

"Yeah, I was...I remember vividly how badly Digimon and Pokemon were at each other's throats back then...Even after the Attitude Era, the war persisted in some form in AWF and even here in UCA...though I never took part in the main wars that happened back during that time..." Red stated.

"Exactly...you were the guy that helped start Pokemon. The very first protagonist of the franchise...without you and your game, Pokemon would not have gotten off the ground. Yet...no one from the first gen of Digimon has ever faced you, a first Gen guy in every manner. There was a tease back in 2000 between you and Tai, but that never came to fruition. For the most part...the original games of Pokemon never faced off with any of the original Destined in any form...but that can change..." Matt stated.

"Yeah...all it takes is once Chamber victory from me, and I know a thing or two about winning Chamber Matches. I know Blue wants to keep that from happening, but that Chamber is going to make sure to keep Blue out. And even if he finds a way in, I'll beat him back, no matter what. This is World Title Number 9 for me...and when I win that World Title...then it's you vs me...a Poke-Digi Dream Match for the ages...the Digi-Destined of Friendship against the Pokémon Master...and trust me, I am going to win that encounter." Red smirked.

"Hmph...the Poke-Digi Wars are rightfully over, but if I face you...if you win tonight...then I am winning the Poke-Digi Dream Match." Matt stated strongly. "Not even the face of this company, the 8-time World Champ will keep me from what I came back to do. I just want you to know...that no matter our respect for each other, no matter if a War is over...if it comes to it...you WILL be an obstacle to me...and I will RUN...YOU...OVER...to be World Champion. Got it?"

"...Wouldn't have it any other way...if it's me winning and heading to Final Clash, I am going to make sure you EARN that World Title...but don't think winning is a guarantee with me...because I'm the Pokémon Master for a reason. Beware Matt...because I'll be the toughest challenge you'll ever ask for." Red stated.

"I know that much...but at Final Clash...should victory be yours tonight...it won't be about Pokémon vs Digimon...no...it'll be about something you, or no one else can't stop...see you around, Red." Matt stated.

Matt then left the locker room, leaving Red to adjust his hat as he walked away before going back to training.

* * *

"And there is round number 5...the Pokémon Master himself, Red. What a confrontation between them...imagine if THEY faced off at Final Clash..." Church said.

"Eh, it be a borefest automatically, the worst main event in Final Clash history. Write it off." Sarge waved off.

"...You only say that because you hate both of them, aren't you?" Church asked.

"YEP!" Sarge stated.

Church sighed. "Ignore him. Like I said, he's an idiot. Matt vs Red is a Poke-Digi Dream Match, but as you can tell Matt STILL won't let the UCA legend of all people stop him if he's in his way. But you also got to believe, Red doesn't want his ninth World Title to end so quickly should it happen! These rounds Matt is making are ve-" Church said before being cut off by...

_**(What goes up must come down** _

_**Yet my feet don't touch the ground** _

_**See the world spin upside down** _

_**A mighty crash without a sound** _

_**I can feel your every rage** _

_**Step aside I'll turn the page** _

_**Breakin' through your crazy maze** _

_**Like my laser beams my eyes on you)** _

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

"-hello, what is THIS?" Church raised an eyebrow.

The crowd exploded into shocked cheers as Tails and Knuckles came out onto the stage with their Tag Titles on their shoulders. The two looked out to the crowd and nodded at them then each other before walking down the ramp, slapping hands with fans along the way. They walked around the ring to the announce table before grabbing some chairs and setting them up next to the table.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Well, well, check out this little surprise! We have the UCA World Tag Team Champions out here, and I think it's obvious they have a vested interest in this match!" Church stated.

"Of course, they do! This is where Team 2D is going to demolish those damn Elrics and put themselves back in Tag Title contendership! It's Red destiny! And you can't deny RED DESTINY!" Sarge shouted.

"Sarge...shut the hell up." Church deadpanned. "Seriously...no one wants to hear your crap. And in any case, this isn't the first time we have seen Tails tonight, but this is where he has his eyes on now. Tails and Knuckles are here to watch, and we are all in for a table war coming up!"

Tails and Knuckles took their seats in the chairs next to the announce table as the bell rang a few times. "The following contest...is a Tag Team Tables Elimination Match! Where the only way to win is for a team to put BOTH of their opponents through tables."

**_(Get up! Get up! Get up!_ **

**_Drop the bombshell!_ **

**_Get up! Get up!_ **

**_This is outta control!_ **

**_Get up! Get up! Get up!_ **

**_Drop the bombshell!_ **

**_Get up! Get up! (Get gone)_ ** **_)_ **

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

The crowd booed loudly as the lights gained brown and grey highlights, and as the lyrics played, Tom and Jerry came out onto the stage, no cocky smirks. Just pure focused expressions on their faces as they stared out to the crowd. Jerry pounded his chest before throwing up the "V" sign with his fingers as Tom shook his arms in readiness, and the two made their way down the ramp. They had a wild gleam in their eyes before entering the ring, and the two got on opposite turnbuckles, raising the "V" sign once more with Tom shouting "TIME FOR NON-STOP VIOLENCE, B*TCHES!"

"Introducing first, from New York City, New York, weighing in at a combined weight of 453 lbs., Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, Team 2D!"

"No matter if you love them or hate them, these two...are tag team legends. Record seven-time UCA World Tag Team Champions, six-time UWE Duos Champions, three-time ECW Animation Tag Team Champions...sixteen Tag Team Titles...only outdone by their teachers, the 2D Power Trip. They will go down as one of the all-time great teams, and tonight...they look to destroy the two known as the Elrics."

"And in THEIR environment no less! You will find no one in Fiction Wrestling better with tables then Team 2D! They have made a career out of putting people through wood! They haven't done it for awhile in UCA, but after everything that's happened, oh they will be more then HAPPY to give those dirty Blues the SHOTGUN UP THE ASS!" Sarge shouted.

"Losing the Duos Titles at Barely Legal in a Flaming Tables Match...losing their UCA Tag Title shot to Tails and Knuckles...these two are pissed...and they want to make the Elrics suffer big time. This won't be pretty..." Church said.

_**(This is where it begins** _

_**This is where it ends** _

_**This is where it begins** _

_**And this is where it ends** _

_**They called us a dead generation,** _

_**They told us that we wouldn't survive** _

_**They left us alone in the maelstrom** _

_**As you can see we're all clearly alive** _

_**We know where you are and we're coming** _

_**Let's see you say that shit to our face** _

_**30/30-150 Remembers** _

_**30/30-150 HATES)** _

**("30/30-150" by Stone Sour)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the music played, and when the music picked up in pace, the Elrics came out side by side. Ed punched his hand into his automail arm, and Al simply took a deep breath before the two stared down Team 2D in the ring, who simply glared back at them with anger. The two then walked down the ramp, never taking their eyes of Team 2D.

"And their opponents, from Resembool, Amestris, at a combined weight of 426 lbs., Edward and Alphonse, the Elrics Brothers!"

"The Elrics have been having an issue with Team 2D for MONTHS now! What started as a simple backstage argument between them has developed into a heated feud between them! Screw-overs, distractions, attacks, hardcore, intense matches, you name it, they've done it to each other. And it's all lead to this point..."

"These damn dirty Blues managed to steal a win on the show before Royal Reckoning against Team 2D, but guess what? Team 2D got back at them on Animated in Extreme Rules! It's 1-1 in big matches...and guess what? Team 2D is going to take the rubber match because the Elrics are about to get RED JUSTICE HANDED TO THEIR ASSES!" Sarge shouted.

"I'm not so sure Sarge...the last time Team 2D was involved with tables, they got their asses handed to them. This may be their environment, but the Elrics ha-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!" Church called out.

Team 2D opted to screw waiting and exited the ring and ran up the ramp towards the Elrics. The Elrics ran down the ramp towards Team 2D in retaliation...AND THE TWO TEAMS MET AND BEGAN TRADING FISTS WITH EACH OTHER!

"AND TEAM 2D DOESN'T WANT TO WAIT ANYMORE! THE FISTS ARE FLYING HERE AND NOW! AND THIS TABLES MATCH IS UNDERWAY!" Church shouted.

The bell rang as Tom was on Ed, and Jerry was on Al. Ed and Tom brawled down the ramp as Jerry tackled down Al and rained down fists on him. Ed suddenly grabbed Tom and rammed him into the ring apron and began nailing fists to his head. Tom was brought down to a seated position against the ring apron, and Ed backed up and then ran at Tom. Tom suddenly shot out though and nailed a Dropkick to Ed's knee, causing him to fall face-first onto the apron. Meanwhile, Al turned Jerry over and rained down fists on him until Jerry kicked him off and both got to their feet. Al ducked a clothesline, and nailed a Thrust Kick to Jerry's gut. He grabbed Jerry, but Tom ran in and knocked him down. Tom and Jerry then stomped out Al before picking him up and nailing a Double Suplex on the ramp. The two then saw Ed getting up down the ramp, then they picked up Al and threw him into Ed, knocking him over and both Elrics were laid out. Tom then got on all fours in front of Jerry who backed up as the Elrics got up, then ran and stepped on Tom, and nailed a Diving Senton Bomb off him on the Elrics.

"And Tom and Jerry have taken early control of this match, and that double team move made sure the Elrics are down for the moment!" Church stated.

"Of coruse they have control of this match! After all, they know how to brawl and fight more then the Elrics ever could! Prepare to see Reds do their thing!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jerry stood up and raised the "V" sign as Tom grabbed a table from under the ring and began setting it up ringside. Jerry went to pick up Al, but Al began hitting Jerry in the gut a few time before getting a knee to the skull. Jerry brought Al to the table, and he and Tom grabbed Al from behind and lifted him up in the air. Suddenly, Ed grabbed the table and pulled it out of the way in time as Team 2D nailed a Double Back Suplex on the outside. Team 2D got up, surprised at not putting Al through the table, when Ed leaped onto the table and nailed a Double Crossbody off it on them both. He got up and then picked up Tom, throwing him into the ring. Ed slid in as Tom got up, and nailed him with a few stiff Forearms to the face before whipping him into the ropes. Tom bounced off them, ducked a clothesline, and bounced right back into a Hip Toss from Ed. Tom sat up from the impact, and got a Soccer Kick to the back of the head. Ed picked up Tom and lifted him up for a Running Powerslam, but Tom landed behind Ed and pushed him away right into a Missile Dropkick from a recovered Jerry.

"And Ed stopped in his damn tracks with that out-of-nowhere Missile Dropkick from Jerry! With no tags, there's no telling when a partner will screw you over!" Church said.

"And guess who recovered first?! It was Jerry! Come on, like Jerry was going to be kept with a measly attack like that! After all, he runs on RED POWER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jerry got up and saw Al getting on the apron and proceeded to kick him in the head, knocking him off it and onto the floor. Tom picked up Ed and nailed several knees to the gut before throwing him into Jerry, who caught him with a Spinning Wheel Kick. Tom and Jerry picked him up and lifted him up for a Vertical Suplex, and dropped him with a Double Sitout Gourdbuster. Tom and Jerry stood up and posed cockily as the crowd chanted "2D SUCKS!" before Tom picked up Ed. Ed suddenly nailed a Forearm to the ace of Tom, and then caught Jerry with one as well. He began nailing both animals with repeated forearms to loud cheers, and knocked away Tom with a right, turned to Jerry...

...and got hit with an Inverted Atomic Drop! Jerry then held Ed in place as Tom bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Big Boot to the jaw, sending Ed down to the mat!

"And Team 2D is just treating Edward like a damn piñata! He's getting beaten around more then we do when Tex uses us as dummies!" Church said.

"Dark times..." Sarge shuddered. "But at least these are good times! It's Team 2D using Ed as a dummy! And look at it! LOOK AT IT! Isn't it grand?" Sarge asked.

Jerry told Tom to get a table as he dropped down and nailed forearms to Ed's skull. Tom slid out of the ring and grabbed a table from under the ring. He placed if on the apron...

...but out of nowhere, Al ran in and hit a Baseball Slide, sending the table into Tom knocking him down. Jerry sees Al and tries for a clothesline on him, but Al ducks it and nails Shoot Kicks to the leg, stunning Jerry. Al then nailed a Dropkick that sent Jerry stumbling back into a corner. Al ran at him, but Jerry caught him with a foto to the jaw. Al staggered back, and Jerry ran at him, but Al ducked the clothesline and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam! Al picked up Jerry and whipped him, but Jerry reversed and whipped Al instead into the ropes. Jerry went for a Forearm. but Al ducked it...

...and suddenly nailed a Suicide Dive on Tom on the outside!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell did that damn Elric do?!" Sarge asked.

"He just pulled an audible, and took out Tom with a Suicide Dive! Saw the tomcat get up, and made sure he stayed down!" Church called.

Jerry was stunned by the action, but before he could do anything, he was turned around by Ed and nailed with a Gamegiri. Jerry was sent from the kick to the ropes, where Al got on the apron and Hotshot Jerry across the ropes. Jerry staggered backwards, and into a Dragon Suplex from Ed! Al steadied himself on the apron as Ed went to Jerry and picked him up, and nailed a Backstabber...

...sending him into a Springboard Knee Smash from Al! Ed and Al stood up and nodded to each other as Ed slid out of the ring and grabbed the table that got sent into Tom and slid it into the ring. Al picked up Jerry and quickly took him down with a Body Slam as Ed set the table up in the middle of the ring. Once done, the brothers picked up Jerry, and set him up for a Double Suplex through the table...

...and Tom grabbed Jerry's leg from outside the ring and pulled him out of the ring away from the Elrics.

"Thank you Tom for saving Jerry! I'll give you several pieces of fish when this is all over!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom held onto Jerry as they regrouped on the outside...

...

...BUT THE ELRICS NAILED CROSSBODY AND SENTON PLANCHAS ON TEAM 2D!

"But it did nothing as the Elrics soar high and land big!" Church stated.

The Elrics stood up and raised their fists to a cheering crowd chanting "ELRICS! ELRICS!" before Ed picked up Tom and threw him into the barricade hard as Al went over to the table on the outside and grabbed. He folded the stands and brought it to the side of the ring where Team 2D was lying at. After Ed dealt with Tom, he went to Al and helped him set up the table across the apron and barricade, like some sort of bridge. Once done, Al grabbed Jerry and nailed a few more forearms to the face before placing him across the table and held him there. He nodded to Ed, and the older Elric went over to a corner. He got on the apron and climb the corner to the very top, readied himself...

...

...but Tom suddenly grabbed Al from behind and nailed a German Suplex on the floor, sending him away from the table and Jerry! The mouse in question then shot up off the table and climbed onto the apron to Al...

...

...AND PUSHED ED OFF THE TOP AND ONTO THE BARRICADE ON THE OUTSIDE!

"HOLY SH*T! Jerry just pushed Ed to his doom! Did you see the way he landed on that barricade?! NASTY!" Church exclaimed.

"I did see the way he landed on the barricade! Oh my, it was a thing of beauty! Could Jerry have pushed him a little harder so Edwould have landed even worse?! That would have been nice!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom picked up Al and ran and threw him into the barricade nearest the announce table, then picked him up once and dragged him to said table, glaring at the Tag Champs sitting near it as he did so. He slammed Al's head into announce table, then proceeded to do it once more, and then again and again. After six Head Smashes on the table, Tom nailed a Half Nelson Slam on the outside. He then went to the crew and grabbed a steel chair from them, folding it up. He went over to the down Ed, raised the chair...

...

...and Al suddenly kicked Tom's knee out, causing him to fall down to his knees in surprise! Al quickly stood up, grabbed the steel chair from him...AND SLAMMED IT ACROSS TOM'S SKULL!

"And there goes a few of Tom's brain cells! Chair off the damn skull!" Church called.

"Hey, the Elric can't use the chair! He's not a Red! I demand justice be done by the ref for this crap!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jerry ran around the corner seeing this go on and charged at Al...ONLY TO GET THE CHAIR THROWN INTO HIS FACE!

"Aaaaaaannnnddddd...Jerry meets the same fate." Church deadpanned.

Jerry was laid out as Al picked him up by the head and threw him straight into the steel post face-first, causing him to spin over to near the table because of the impact. Al went over to him, picked him up, and Flapjacked Jerry across the barricade. Jerry held his chest in pain as Al placed him on the table and nailed a few fists before sliding into the ring. Al then grabbed the ropes tightly, measured Jerry...

...

...

...AND JERRY ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE CORKSCREW PLANCHA AND OFF THE TABLE! AL GOES CRASHING THROUGH THE TABLE AND DOWN TO THE GROUND!

"SON OF A B*TCH! ED TOOK A RISK, AND IT DID NOT PAY OFF! HE'S GOT SPLINTERS TO PULL OUT TONIGHT!" Church shouted.

"HAHA! STUPID ELRIC! OF COURSE THAT WOULD HAPPEN! NOW ED NEEDS TO GO THROUGH A TABLE, AN-" Sarge began.

"But Sarge, in this match, you CAN'T put yourself through a table for it to count! The rules state that a team must PUT THEIR OPPPONENTS THROUGH TABLES in order to win! This ain't John Cena vs Sheamus! So Al's still in this, even if it's in pain!" Church clarified.

"...I hate the damn rules...I bet Blues designed them..." Sarge stated, causing Church to facepalm.

Al writhed among the table debris in pain as Jerry smirked slowly getting to his feet. However, he didn't notice a recovered Ed getting on the apron behind Jerry. Jerry turned around as Al ran AND ED HIT A DIVING SEATED SENTON OFF THE APRON! Jerry was laid out as Al knelt down and rained down a flurry of fists on the mouse before picking him up. He hooked Jerry up for an Equivalent Exchange, but Jerry nailed a few elbows, and suddenly turned them around and tried for a Saving Grace...

...

...Ed flipped over and landed on his feet behind Jerry...

...

...

...AND GOT A STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL FROM TOM!

"AND THERE GOES SOME NON-STOP VIOLENCE! CHAIR TO THE FACE ONLY TEAM 2D CAN DO! TAKE IT, YOU ELRIC B*TCHES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Where the hell did Tom come from?! Out of nowhere, he just creamed Edward with that steel chair that was used to cream him not too long ago!" Church stated.

Ed was laid out as Tom threw the chair away and he and Jerry scowled at each other before picking up Ed and throwing him into the ring. They both slid in and picked up Edward, setting him up in front of the table in the ring. They lifted him up onto their shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A DOUBLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!

"AND ED GETS PUT THROUGH A TABLE! TEAM 2D JUST SENT EDWARD DOWN HARD! ED IS THE FIRST OFFICIALLY ELIMINATED!" Church called.

"AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT TEAM 2D AND TABLES TOGETHER: THE OPPOSING TEAM GETS SLAUGHTERED! AND NOW WITH ONE DOWN...TIME FOR ANOTHER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Team 2D celebrated their actions as Tom talked trash to the downed Ed as Jerry saw Al finally getting up on the outside, and nailed a Dropkick through the ropes. Jerry exited the ring and grabbed a broken piece of table and slammed it across Al's skull as Tom pulled ANOTHER table from under the ring. He dragged it to where Jerry and Al were, and the mouse picked up Al as Tom readied the table, and Jerry whipped him to Tom...

...

...and right into the table as Tom threw it into Al, slamming it against his skull! Al was out like a light and Jerry picked up Al and threw him into the ring as Tom picked up the table and slid it into the ring. Jerry waited as Al got up before tripping him up and holding onto both legs, before launching him...

...

...right into an Elbow Smash from Tom, sending him back down and lying across Jerry's knees! Tom then bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Senton while Al was laying across the knees!

"And with Ed momentarily out of the equation, Team 2D are just having their way with Al! This is what happens when Team 2D isolates you! They take you apart piece by damn piece!" Church said.

"They aren't the greatest tag team in Fiction Wrestling for nothing! They know how to pick a person apart! And we are seeing work of art in progress! So watch as they work, dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

Jerry went and picked up the table in the ring and began setting it up in the corner as Tom picked up Al and planted him with a Powerbomb on the canvas. Once Jerry was done, Team 2D went to the opposite corner and waited for Al to get up in front of the proper table in the corner. Tom grabbed Jerry's arm, and when Al stood up, Tom whipped the mouse to Al as hard as he could...

...

...

...and Al leapfrogged over Jerry! Jerry, on instinct, halted himself before going through the table. Sighing in relief, Jerry turned around...

...

...

...AS ALPHONSE SIDESTEPPED AN INCOMING TOM WHO SPEARED JERRY THROUGH THE TABLE INSTEAD!

"MISSTEP! MISSTEP! Al outsmarted Team 2D! And though that doesn't count as an 'elimination' because it was not the opponent putting him through a table, that doesn't make it any less painful for Jerry!" Church stated.

"Hey what?! When could Alphonse do that?! Isn't he the weaker of the Elric twins?! I need my book of Red glory! I need to find out why Al was able to do that!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jerry was laid out among the table debris and Tom stood up in shock before turning around...AND GETTING A WHEELBARROW BULLDOG FROM AL! Tom was laid out himself as Al slowly recovered in the ring before getting up in the ring. He picked up Tom and whipped him, but Tom reversed and whipped Al into the ropes. Al leaped at the ropes when he reached them and nailed a Springboard Back Elbow. Tom got to his feet and ran into a Spinning Heel Kick from the alchemist, and when Tom got back to his knees, he got a Dropkick to the face. Al then got on the apron, and waited for Tom to get back up before Springboarding towards him...

...

...

...and Tom moved out of the way! Al landed on his feet and turned around, and got caught with a Sitout Spinebuster! Tom stood up scowling, and stomped Al in the gut, causing him to sit up, bounced off the ropes, and booted him right in the jaw! Tom then picked up Al and placed him in Argentine Rack!

"Uh-oh, it may be Feline Frenzy time!" Church called.

Tom scowled, and ran for the Feline Frenzy...

...

...

...BUT ED OUT OF NOWHERE HITS A FLYING FOREARM ON TOM! Tom is stunned as Al gets off his shoulders, grabs his head from behind, and nails an Inverted Suplex! Tom rolls out of the ring from the impact, and Ed and Al waste no time following Tom out of the ring! They stalk the Tomcat as he slowly gets up to his feet...

...

...

...AND NAIL A DOUBLE ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Tome was dazed on his feet as the Elrics grabbed his head...AND FOLLOWED WITH A DOUBLE DDT ON THE FLOOR!

"Oooooohhhhh! Call a doctor - not Doc - and check if that cat has lost any brain cells!" Church said.

"What do you take Tom for?! Some dirty Blue?! His brain cells are intact...and on that note, OH NO TOM!" Sarge exclaimed.

The Elrics followed up by quickly getting a table from underneath the ring and set it up at ringside near the announce table. Ed then grabbed Tom and got on the table, pulling Tom up with him as Al got on the apron then climbed to the top. Ed held Tom in a Neckbreaker position on the table outside as Al stood tall on top of the corner...

"Wait, wait, wait...NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU DIRTY ELRICS! IF YOU DO, I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOU HOLD MY BULLETS IN YOUR GUT!" Sarge shouted.

Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded...

...

...as Al dived off the top towards them...

...

...

... **AND NAILED THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ON TOM THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"F! M! A! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST THROUGH THE TABLE, SUPER-SIZED! TOM HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT BY THE ELRICS! WE ARE NOW AT SUDDEN DEATH!" Church exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TOOOOMMMM! SOMEONE CALL 911! WE NEED MEDICAL HELP FOR THE BRAVEST RED CAT OF ALL! 911, HELP TOM!" Sarge shouted.

Tom was left laying motionless among the table debris as Ed and Al stood up to crazy cheers from the crowd who were chanting "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" Ed glanced at Tails and Knuckles sitting next to the announce table, and did the belt taunt at them. Knuckles simply smirked and raised his title belt high as Tails chuckled as the Elrics turned around...

...

...

...AND JERRY NAILS THEM WITH A DUAL ELBOW SUICIDA!

"Hey Elrics! Guess what you saw?! A FLYING MOUSE IN YOUR FACES!" Sarge shouted.

"The Elrics took their eye off the ball, and Jerry just made them pay with flying elbows to their noses!" Church said.

Jerry stood up and raised his hand in "V" signs for a moment before kicking Al in the jaw, knocking him back down before picking up Ed and nailing a Suplex on the floor. Jerry then looked under the ring and pulled out another table from under the ring. He got on the apron and pulled the table up with him, holding it up as Ed got up on the floor...

...

...

...

...AND JERRY DIVED OFF WITH THE TABLE AND THREW IT INTO ED, BREAKING IT OVER ED'S SKULL!

"Well...it seems UCA had it's first instance of a TABLE GOING THROUGH SOMEBODY! And might I say...Edward, You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

"Good God, Jerry used a table the EXACT OPPOSITE way it's supposed to be used! That's a first!" Church said.

Ed crumpled down to the floor and held his head, covered in table remains as Jerry walked over to Al. He picked him up, but Al suddenly broke free and began nailing fists to the skull of the mouse before grabbing Jerry and nailing a Sitout Jawbreaker. Jerry was stunned, and Al nailed a Snap Hurricarana, sending Jerry over to near the barricade. Al stalked Jerry as he slowly got up to his feet, then ran at him...

...

...grabbed Jerry's head and jumped and spun around...

...

...and Jerry dropped Al across the barricade, avoiding the Running Tornado DDT! Al groaned in pain, but Jerry grabbed his head, set him up as he propped his feet on the barricade...

...

...

...

...AND JERRY HITS A BARRICADE-HUNG NECKBREAKER!

"OH DAMN! A freakin' Neckbreaker off the barricade! Did you see how Al landed?! That was sick!" Church stated.

"My word...he may actually be hurt...that could have hurt him so much...DO IT AGAIN, JERRY!" Sarge cheered.

Al was crumpled on the floor as Jerry stood up and once again looked under the ring, and pulled out yet another table from it. He quickly set up the table next to the ring. He then picked up Al and placed him in front of the table, grabbing him in a Inverted Facelock, tried to lift him up...

...

...

...and Ed knocked Jerry down from behind! Al was let go of and Ed rained down fists on Jerry for awhile before picking him up and slamming his skull against the steel post, then threw him back into the ring.

"And Ed saved his little brother and the match-up, and now he's got Jerry on the defensive, beating the crap out of him!" Church said.

"Hey! Where the hell is Tom to save the day?! He's always there for his partner!" Sarge stated.

"Still knocked the f*ck out in front of us! You aren't going to get up from a move like he took anytime soon, Sarge!" Church replied.

Ed then reached under the ring and pulled out ANOTHER table! It was table mania in this match as Ed slid the table into the ring and got in himself. He picked up the table as Jerry himself got up, and slammed the table into the gut of Jerry, forcing him to his knees. Ed backed up, and then slammed the table right into the face of Jerry, knocking him down. He then placed the table down onto the mat and picked up Jerry. He hooked him up...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE ON THE TABLE!

"And Jerry gets planted on the table! Ed's got all the momentum right now! All he has to do is put Jerry through a table and the Elrics win!" Church called.

"I swear, if the Elrics win, I will riot! I swear, I will take this announce table and tear it apart with my shotgun! I WILL RIOT! RIOT I SAY!" Sarge shouted.

Ed stood up and picked up the table and set it up near a corner in the ring. When done, he went over to Jerry and picked him up, but Jerry suddenly Flapjacked him against the corner turnbuckles. Ed slumped against the corner hard before turning around and leaned against it. Jerry backed up and ran, and nailed a Corner Clothesline on Ed! He then held onto Ed, and tried for a Running Bulldog towards the table...

...

...

...Ed stopped themselves just before they reached the table, and lifted for a Back Suplex...

...

...

...Jerry flipped out of it and landed behind Ed! He hooked him up in a Cobra Cluth and leaped...

...

...

...

...and Ed got out of the Mouse Trap and landed behind Jerry! Jerry turned around and got a kick to the gut! He was placed between the legs by Ed...

...

...

...

...

...AND TOM SUDDENLY COMES FROM BEHIND AND NAILS A FULL NELSON BOMB ON ED THROUGH THE TABLE!

"YES! TOM IS BACK! And guess what, you dirtbag Elric?! You got put through a table! YES! TEAM 2D WO-" Sarge exclaimed.

"But Sarge, Ed was already put through a table before! It has to be Al who is put through a table! The match continues, idiot!" Church exclaimed.

"...Oh yeah, I knew that. I was just yanking everyone's leg." Sarge said.

Ed was laid out as Tom helped Jerry up and they panted before turning around...AND GOT A SPRINGBOARD DOUBLE DROPKICK FROM AL! The crowd exploded as Al kipped up and had an intense look on his face. Team 2D got up and Al nailed a Knife Edge Chop to Tom, and then a Forearm to Jerry! Back Elbow to Tom, Backfist to Jerry! Al kept trading blows on Team 2D before ducking a clothesline from Tom, and nailing a Jumping Calf Kick on him! Al saw Jerry coming for him and caught him with a Dropkick. He picked Jerry up and nailed a few kicks to the gut before nailing a Jumping Knee Lift that stunned Jerry! He then bounced off the ropes to Jerry...

...

...

...who ducked a clothesline and grabbed Al from behind! He lifted him up in a Back Suplex, and Tom stood up and grabbed the head...BACK SUPLEX/NECKBREAKER COMBO!

"And Team 2D again back in control! That cat and mouse just switch momentum back to them in the blink of an eye so easily!" Church said.

"Of course they do, this is THEIR match! The match they know better then anyone else! And soon, they shall be lead to VICTORY FOR REDKIND EVERYWHERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom and Jerry quickly picked Al back up and whipped him into a corner, and Tom grabbed Jerry and whipped him HARD towards Al! Jerry nails Al with a Corner Forearm Smash, and then threw him to Tom...

...

...who caught Al with a Superman Punch to the jaw, sending him down to the mat! Tom had a bloodthirsty look on his face, and pushed Jerry in the chest and shouted "JERRY!" Jerry replied with "WHAT'S UP?!" And Tom replied with...

...

...

..."TIME FOR NON-STOP VIOLENCE!"

Jerry nodded and quickly rolled out of the ring and looked under the ring and pulled out perhaps the final table of the match and slid it into the ring. Tom saw Al getting back up and Big Booted him in the skull before grabbing the table and setting it up inside the ring.

"Oh man, you heard Tom! It's time for Non-Stop Violence, and the end may be near for the Elrics! All that has to be done is for them to put Al through that table, and it's game over!" Church said.

"And when Team 2D gets like this, there is no stopping them! It's time for Red doomsday for the Elrics! And doomsday has never been so welcomed!" Sarge shouted.

Tom finished setting up the table and Jerry picked up Al, and then they gave a quick look to the Tag Champs ringside, who glared at them for the look, and then they looked at Al and shouted...

...

...

_"BURN...IN...HELL!"_

Tom then stood on one side of the table, Jerry with Al on the other, and Jerry whipped the Elric to the ropes. Al bounced off them...

...

...

...Jerry lifted Al by the legs...

...

...

...Tom jumped into the air...

...

...

...

**...AND AL TURNED THE JERRY'S FLAPJACK INTO A DDT ON THE MAT!**

"REVERSAL! AL NAILED JERRY WITH A DDT! THERE AIN'T NO NON-STOP VIOLENCE THROUGH A TABLE THIS TIME AROUND!" Church said.

"DAMMIT! HOW MANY LIVES DO THESE ELRICS HAVE?! TOM, GO MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Sarge commanded.

Jerry was laid out from the impact and Tom was stunned...BUT GOT GRABBED FROM BEHIND BY ED AND PLANTED WITH A FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER! Tom rolled out of the ring as Al called for Ed. Ed walked around the table as Al picked Tom up, but the mouse pushed Ed towards Al. Ed stopped himself in time before crashing into Al, and Tom ran at Ed...

...

...but Al ducked a clothesline, and ran into Ed's arms, who hooked him up...which was followed by a Gamenigri from Al! FOLLOWED BY A EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE FROM ED!

"And now it's the Elrics showing off their teamwork! Tom is laid out! Jerry is out! The Elrics can taste victory, and I bet it smells oh so sweet!" Church said.

"GAH! This can't be happening! Tom! Jerry! Somebody Red! Do something! If you don't, our world will collapse upon us, and the Blues shall destroy us all!" Sarge stated.

"...You know what, I wonder why I am even sane at times like this." Church deadpanned.

The crowd was going crazy, cheering loudly as the Elrics picked up Jerry and Al got on the apron as Ed lifted him up into an Electric Chair in front of the table facing Al. Al readied himself before launching onto the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...ONLY FOR TOM TO GRAB THE LEG MID-JUMP AND PULL HIM DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Ed was stunned and that allowed Jerry to get off Ed's shoulders and when Ed turned around...FLOWING DDT BY JERRY! And in the meanwhile, Al got lifted up by Tom outside the ring...FALLING POWERBOMB ON THE FLOOR!

"And in the blink of an eye, Team 2D just took out the Elrics! Falling Powerbomb! Flowing DDT! Team 2D is now the ones about to achieve victory!" Church stated.

"What did I tell you?! Don't doubt the greatness known as Team 2D! Why...because Red fury will come down on like you a box of lightning! I dare you to tell me that wasn't' because of Red training!" Sarge stated; Church only facepalmed.

Jerry picked up Ed and threw him out of the ring while Tom picked up Al and threw him into the ring. Jerry set up the table near a corner while Tom dragged Al to that very corner. Team 2D then placed Al on the top of the corner and tried to climb up with him, but Al suddenly began to fight back with fists to both skulls of Team 2D! After a bit of fist fighting, he managed to kick the two away, and tried to stand tall...

...

...ONLY TO GET A ROPE-AIDED KICK TO THE SKULL BY JERRY! Al was once again dazed and sat on the turnbuckle out of it. Team 2D then climbed up to the top and grabbed a hold of Alm, setting him up Double Suplex-style.

"Oh sh*t...Are they really going to go for it?! A Double Superplex through the table?!" Church asked.

"You damn skippy! And it's Al going through it...SO VICTORY FOR REDS! Al..." Sarge began.

Team 2D stood tall holding Al on the top and smirked sadistically...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND ED PULLED THE TABLE OUT OF THE WAY AS TEAM 2D HIT THE DOUBLE SUPERPLEX!

"You Just Got...AAAAAHHH! YOU DAMN ELRIC! GO TO RED HELL!" Sarge shouted.

"ED! EDWARD ELRIC! HE JUST SAVED THEIR ASSES IN THIS MATCH! TEAM 2D MISSED THE TABLE! THIS CONTINUES!" Church said.

Team 2D was stunned when they learned there was no broken table and saw Edward now leaning against the ropes. Realizing that it was his fault, a now pissed Tom ran at Ed...

...

...

...

...

...AND GOT BACK BODY DROPPED OVER THE ROPES AND THROUGH THE TABLE AT RINGSIDE!

"AND SPLAT GOES TOM THROUGH THE TABLE! IT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN THE MOUSE, BUT IT DAMN SURE HURT THE CAT!" Church shouted.

"BULLSHIT! I CALL BULLSHIT! THIS IS ILLOGICAL! I DEMAND THE FWM GODS TO RIGHT THIS WRONG!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jerry ran at Edward, but the Elric caught Jerry with a VICIOUS Forearm to the jaw, stunning the mouse. Ed then grabbed the mouse and threw him over the ropes and down face-first onto the floor with a splat! Jerry rolled over to the Tag Champs at ringside in pain as Ed slid outside and prepped up his automail arm to loud cheers from the crowd. He stalked the recovering mouse, who slowly stood up. When Jerry got on all fours, he locked eyes with the Tag Champs, who simply narrowed his eyes at him. Jerry scowled before standing up and turning around, as Ed ran...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND JERRY DUCKS! ED AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINES KNUCKLES OUT OF HIS CHAIR INSTEAD!**

"SON OF A B*TCH! KNUCKLES JUST GOT HIS DAMN HEAD TAKEN OFF! DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?!" Church shouted.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT IT DID, DIRTY BLUE! JERRY HAD THE INSTINCTS OF A RED, AND DUCKED! AND KNUCKLES GOT HIT INSTEAD! I LOVE IT! GREAT JOB JERRY!" Church shouted.

The crowd gasped in shock as the chair was knocked over and Knuckles was laid out on the floor and Tails checked on him. Ed was in absolute shock, running his hands through his hair and said "Dammit! It was an accident! I meant for the damn mo-"

...

...

...Ed never got to finish his sentence as he got locked into a Inverted Facelock AND SAVING GRACE ON THE FLOOOR BY JERRY!

"And Jerry takes advantage of that damn mistake and plants Ed with a Saving Grace! Dammit!" Church shouted.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war! And Jerry deserves the grandest of medals for all of this! GIVE THAT MAN A GOLDEN CHEESE WHEEL!" Sarge proclaimed.

Jerry rubbed his head as he composed himself for a bit before picking up Ed and throwing him into the ring. Jerry slid in and pulled himself up to the ropes, glaring at Ed, knowing he had to be taken care of if they were to win the match. He lifted Ed up, and nailed a Brutal Kneelift to the skull, stunning the Elric. He then lifted Ed onto his shoulders, and got a sadistic grin on his fan and ran for a Running Death Valley Driver...

...

...

...

...AND AL SUDDENLY SUPERKICKS JERRY OUT OF NOWHERE! Jerry let go of Ed and was on his feet stunned, and Al grabbed his head in a Cravate, ran up the nearby turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED AN ARMOR CHANGER AS THE CROWD EXPLODES!

"ARMOR CHANGER BY ALPHONSE! And this crowd just exploded! Listen to it! They can feel! The Elrics may have the victory here!" Church shouted.

"NO! NO! NO! This can't be! I swear it...! Tom is still down outside! Jerry is now ripe for the picking! But...NO! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jerry was laid out as Al was on his knees, panting in exhaustion, running his hands through his blonde hair before looking at Ed...and they nodded at each other with vigor. Ed adjusted the table in the corner a bit away from it, but still near it. Al picked up Jerry and placed him on the table. Al then got on the apron and climbed the corner as Ed pointed to his brother, waiting for it. He stood tall on the top, sized up Jerry...

...

...

...

...

...

... **KNUCKLES SUDDENLY TRIPS UP ED FROM THE OUTSIDE AND PULLS HIM OUT OF THE RING!**

"WHAT THE HELL?! KNUCKLES?! BUT HE JU-WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Church exclaimed.

Ed was stunned as he landed on the outside and the crowd gasped in shock and Knuckles tackled down Ed and began raining down vicious fists on Ed! Tails grabbed a hold of Knuckles and tried to pull him off of Edward, shouting at him to stop it and that it's a misunderstanding.

"THAT...THAT HOTHEADED IDIOT! THIS HAS TO BE ABOUT ED HITTING KNUCKLES WITH THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE BY ACCIDENT! HE'S SO GULLIBLE, I BET HE THOUGHT IT WAS ON PURPOSE!" Church shouted.

"AND NOW HE WANTS PAYBACK, AND I FULL AGREE! I HATE ELRICS MORE ANYWAY! KICK HIS ASS, KNUCKLES!" Sarge shouted.

Al was stunned from the top turnbuckle at the fight going on outside and was about to drop down and help...

...

...

...WHEN JERRY GOT OFF THE TABLE AND PUSHED AL'S LEGS FROM UNDER HIM, CROTCHING HIM ON THE TOP!

"Oooooooohhh! That's got to hurt!" Church winced.

"I bet it did! Little Ally got distracted, and guess what?! His testicles are now meeting GOD!" Sarge shouted.

"Dammit Knuckles, you ju-Hey is that Tom?! And what does he got in his hand?" Church asked.

Indeed, it was Tom sliding into the ring with two items in his hand he got from under the ring...and stood up with them. He walked over to the table...and with one item...

...

...began pouring LIGHTER FLUID onto the table quickly as possible! After about eight seconds of this, he threw the bottle away...AND LIT THE LIGHTER IN HIS OTHER HAND...

...

...

...AND LIT THE TABLE ON FIRE!

"OooooOOOOOHHHH MY GOOOOODD! THAT TABLE IS ON FIRE! IT'S ON FIRE! THEY AREN'T GOING TO..." Church said.

"YES THEY ARE! YES THEY ARE! Alphonse Elric..." Sarge began.

Tom and Jerry looked at each other nodded as Tom got into position and Jerry climbed the corner. He grabbed Al by the legs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **SUPER NON-STOP VIOLENCE THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE!** _

_**"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D!"** _ Sarge shouted.

 _ **"OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDD! HE'S ON FIIIIIIIIIIRRRRREEEEEEE!"** _ Church exclaimed.

The ref was in shock before remembering Al was put through a table and called for the bell.

**_(Now look who's coming_ **

**_Yeah look who's back_ **

**_Quick, drop the bombshell straight to the track_ **

**_21st century killing machine_ **

**_Burnt on the inside_ **

**_A five-headed team_ **

**_Now I'm not the same_ **

**_Cause you're not the same_ **

**_And you're not the same_ **

**_Cause I'm not the same_ **

**_And we're not the same_ **

**_This could never be the same_ **

**_And we just want to survive)_ **

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

"Here are your winners...TOM CAT and JERRY MOUSE...TEAM 2D!"

The crowd booed loudly at the result as Al writhed across the mat in pure agony, his flesh being burnt by the receding flames. Tom slowly stood up as Jerry was on his knees, crying out in triumph. Tom lifted Jerry up to his feet and they stood over the writhing Al, shouting "WE ARE THE BEST! DON'T FORGET IT!" They raised their hands and fingers in "V" sings before dropping down and rolling out of the ring. Ed managed to push Knuckles off, and saw Al in the ring writhing in pain and slid into it and checked on Al, who was now having burns on his skin and hair singed. He looked up at the ramp, where he saw Team 2D backing up it and smirked at Elric, shouting at them "BURN...IN...HELL!"

"Goddammit, Knuckles! Thanks to him and his hot-headedness, he cost the Elrics this match! He attacked Ed, and distracted Al, and that allowed Team 2D to take advantage and win this match!" Church said.

"But that's no excuse for what was established here tonight! ...Team 2D are BETTER then The Elrics! AND PRAISE THE RED LORD FOR THAT! He was even so kind to allow Al to go through a FLAMING Table! THANK YOU RED LORD!" Sarge shouted.

"Those flames weren't even needed to win the match! They were just added to hurt Al even MORE, the sick cat and mouse! Thanks to Knuckles, Team 2D come out on top in a match that can only be described as TABLE WARFARE. And you got to believe they want a title shot." Church emphasized.

Team 2D chuckled at Al's pain before exiting to the back, and Ed checked on his fallen and burnt brother in sadness and frustration. Then slowly, he looked up, and saw Knuckles getting pulled around ringside by Tails, who wanted out there so no more could be done as Knuckles glared at Ed. Ed then had a face of pure anger and shouted at Knuckles "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE THE REASON THIS HAPPENED TO AL!" Knuckles shouted back as he was pulled up the ramp "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF! YOU GOT NO ONE TO BLAME YOURSELF!" Ed scowled angrily before going back to tending to Al as Tails sighed sadly as he and Knuckles exited to the back.

"...Well, looks like Ed did NOT take kindly to what Knuckles did, and Knuckles, stubborn as always, thinks what he did was coming to Ed!" Church said.

"I applaud Knuckles for what he did! It was in the name of all things Red and against everything dirty Blue! GOOD JOB KNUCKLES! NOW PUNCH OUT ED!" Sarge cheered.

"...You are an idiot." Church deadpanned. "In any case...Team 2D may have won...but this may have only caused a new slew of problems. All I know...none of this is over at all."

* * *

The camera goes to backstage where we see Agent Tex, arms crossed over her chest, with Simmons, who seemed VERY nervous to be there.

"Um...hello...this is Simmons...and right now, I am with the only Female Rumble Winner in history, Agent Tex. Now first, I have to ask you...Tex...are you going to hurt me? Because I will gladly take a beating from anyone but YOU...please don't hurt me." Simmons begged.

"Calm down, Simmons. I am not going to hurt you. Don't give me a reason to, and we are good." Tex simply replied.

"Oh thank God. I am going to live a little longer." Simmons sighed in relief. "Okay...next question...you have been having problems with a women that has come to UCA...known as Samus Aran...it goes back to the Royal Rumble Match, where you two fought each other as the two female entrants of the match...but things have escalated from there...as Samus cost you a spot in the Six-Pack Challenge about to happen. Which you THEN returned the favorite the week by screwing her out of a spot in the match, followed by a Freelance afterwards. What are your thoughts about this whole situation?"

"I'll make this short and sweet..." Tex replied. "I don't know what problem she has with me, why she screwed me over, and why she's been keeping silent. I don't...and I honestly don't care. She screwed me over, and I returned the favor. Eye for an eye. And I know she'll want to come after me for that...well, I welcome it. Because if she does, I will enjoy kicking her ass from here to Blood Gulch and back. If Samus wants a fight...I'll give her a fight. Be ready, Aran...wherever you are."

Tex then left the premise, and Simmons turned to the camera.

"Well that's all from Tex, it seems. And now, it's time for the Six-Pa-HEY!" Simmons said.

As Simmons talked, Lightning passed him with title in hand and was about to head towards the Gorilla Position before being stopped by Simmons.

"Hey Lightning, I know you are about to have your match, but um...a few words before it? ...And don't hurt me...I REALLY would like to go through this without pain..." Simmons stated.

Lightning simply stared at Simmons stoically for a bit before speaking. "Six women...one title...me...defending against five others in a Six-Pack Challenge. All these women, they have their dreams, their goals, their plans...they all want my title, and they all want to be Queen of the mountaintop, they want to take home the trophy. But the thing is...they won't reach it. Want to know why? Because this is MY time...and I didn't do so much just for five women to stop me so close to the big dance. It's bullshit that I have go through this at all...but it's going to end the same way it always ends...me on top. Veterans, dreamers, rising stars...all of them will try to end what I have created...but I am going to crush everything they feel here and now...in the name of the Revolution. Whether you LIKE IT OR NOT."

Lightning then left for the gorilla position, causing Simmons to watch her as she went.

* * *

"Well...Tex says she's doesn't know or care what Samus' reasons are for doing what she's done...she just wants to kick her ass if Samus comes for more. And this seems like this is about to get ugly in a hurry." Force said.

"You damn right it will! And I hope Samus knows what she is doing...because I have felt Tex's wrath...and it hurts...A LOT..." Sarge stated. "But knowing the former WORLD CHAMPION, she'll be just fine."

"And then there were the words from Lightning...VERY strong words...she has no intention of leaving here without the title, but the odds are not in her favor." Church stated.

"Well I believe in Lightning! She retained in a Triple Threat, so she can retain in a Six-Pack! She can do it in the name of the Revolution...I hope." Sarge gulped.

"Well, we're about to find out if Lightning can do it, or if one of the five other women will take home the gold. It's time to see what we get!" Church stated.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following is your co-main event of the evening...and is a Six-Pack Challenge for the UCA Women's Championship, where the only way to win is by pinfall or submission!"

_**(I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay** _

_**I betrayed myself when I let others have their way** _

_**But I am holding on, my finger on the pulse** _

_**The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope** _

_**But people don't like when you put up a fight** _

_**And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine** _

_**I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive)** _

**("Fight" by Icon for Hire)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Kiva came out onto the stage to her new music and looked out to the crowd with a focused expression on her face. With a deep breath, she threw up a rock horn, ala her friends Jamie and Coop, before walking down the ramp. She got on the apron and launched herself over the ropes and into the ring, going to a corner and looking out to the crowd, knowing this was her moment.

"Introducing the challengers, first, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"This is Kiva's big shot! She has been rising through the rank of the Women's Division, and it's come down to this! Kiva's been cited as favorite by quite a few, and she may just get the honor that only a few women get to have at Final Clash!" Church said.

"Eh, Kiva's good, but anybody who honestly think this rookie has any chance at winning this match must have YOUR brain, dirty Blue! Come on, with people like Lightning and Mandy, she's going to MURDERIZED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Kiva is the most inexperienced out of every competitor, but she may be the one with the most drive out of anyone! Now...I'm not saying SHE'LL win...but considering what I've been through with YOU and the others, I ain't counting her out. She could definitely pull it off." Church said.

**_(From the moment she laid her eyes on me_ **

**_I knew how dangerous she could be_ **

**_Lips like a knife that cut through me_ **

**_She takes advantage 'cause she knows I'm weak_ **

**_Come on, she says she knows you want_ **

**_Come on, come on but then she owns you_ **

**_And I hate how somehow I always give in_ **

**_To those lips that can paralyze_ **

**_Though I know that she is the devil_ **

**_She's so beautiful, so evil)_ **

**("So Beautiful, So Evil" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd booed loudly as Mandy came out onto the stage with her emotionless, stoic expression on her face. She ignored the crowd and looked down at the ring before slowly, methodically make her way down the ramp. She never took her eyes off the ring and stood at ringside for a second before getting on the apron and entering the ring. She gave a glare to Kiva before climbing the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd before motioning for the belt.

"Introducing next, from Endsville, weighing in at 119 lbs., Mandy!"

"The evil little girl of UCA is up next, and the last time she entered Final Clash as Champion, it was against Gaz at Final Clash 2010 in their memorable match...which she lost. And she wants to redeem that loss this year by taking the title and winning at Final Clash." Church said.

"One of my favorite girls ever in UCA, and she is truly an embodiment of evil. She is ONE REASON why I know several girls won't win this! I mean, come on...look at how smart this girl is...look how vicious and remorseless she is...she makes me so proud." Sarge saluted.

"Mandy got into this match when Lightning screwed over Tifa to keep her out of the match, but Mandy wants Lightning to regret her actions by taking away the title tonight." Force said.

_**(She won't turn around** _

_**The shadows are long** _

_**And she fears if she cries that first tear** _

_**The tears will not stop raining down** _

_**So stand in the rain** _

_**Stand your ground** _

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down** _

_**You stand through the pain** _

_**You won't drown** _

_**And one day, what's lost can be found** _

_**You stand in the rain)** _

**("Stand in the Rain" by Superchick)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Hinata came out, the lights turned purple. She was taken aback by the loud reaction, and smiled at the crowd warmly before taking a deep breath and looking at the ring determinedly. She then ran down the ramp at a fast pace before quickly sliding into the ring leg-first before getting to her feet. She quickly got on a corner and looked out to the crowd then at the Final Clash sign, then pointed towards it and muttered "Believe it" before getting off it.

"Introducing next, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 129 lbs., Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hinata with one more chance to get back her dream here in Hyrule! Last year, she held the Women's Title for the first time in her career, a heartwarming moment, throughout the summer but it came to an end as Lightning Farron. Tonight, she gets the chance to repay the favor." Church said.

"That Hinata...seems she picked up some denseness from Naruto...winning the title from Lightning...what a hax...I pity the fact that she's getting stupider every day..." Sarge stated.

"She's a definite sentimental favorite if this crowd is any indication! Listen to their cheers! I think they want to see Hinata's dream come true one more time!" Church said.

**_**(She's a killa queen** _ **

**_**She'll break your heart** _ **

**_**Tear it apart** _ **

**_**Just to watch you scream** _ **

**_**She longs for the fight** _ **

**_**The blood in the night** _ **

**_**The killer you fear in your dreams** _ **

**_**She's a killa queen)** _ **

****("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)** **

The crowd booed viciously as Peach came out with a cocky, haughty smirk on her face. She looked out to the booing crowd for a few moments turning her back to them and raised her arms Laycool-style. She then made her way down the ramp haughtily, and then entered the ring, taunting all the competitors in the ring before raising eight fingers, shouting "Eight-time champ coming through!"

"Introducing next, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 129 lbs., Princess Peach!"

"Last month at Royal Reckoning, Peach came out on the losing end, being pinned by Lightning Farron who retained her title in the Triple Threat! But now she has a second, and likely LAST chance to win the title and head to Final Clash as a record EIGHT-TIME Women's Champion!" Church said.

"If Lightning doesn't win, then Peach is definitely the next best choice! I mean, come on, who wouldn't want such an iconic princess as our champion?! She's even married to the greatest Red in the world! She's PERFECT!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah...perfect...if you like arrogant, overly haughty women that'll annoy you to no end." Church deadpanned. "In any case, the vet is going to do everything she can to walk out the champion here."

**_(You always had some trouble with authority_ **

**_And that's the way that growing up's supposed to be_ **

**_But you can make it through, you gotta believe_ **

**_You are your own secret weapon_ **

**_It's all up to you, to come out swingin'_ **

**_It's all up to you!)_ **

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

The crowd thunderously cheered as Green jumped out onto the stage, a big and mischievous smile on her face. She looked at every competitor in the ring before grinning and tipping her hat and walking down the ramp. She slid into the ring and walked around the ring, staring at all the competitors, giving a long glance to Peach, chuckling at her and waved, with Peach just scowling. She then got on a turnbuckle, and threw up an index finger.

"And introducing next, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 120 lbs., Green!"

"And the roof has blown for a legend herself! The six-time and longest-reigning Women's Champ returned two weeks ago, and looks to cap off her return by tying a record! And as you saw, she ain't intimidated by any of the other competitors!" Church said.

"I saw that glance she gave to Peach...I remember the battle they had at Final Clash 2000 for the title, and that had Green coming out on top. They've had a big history...but guess what?! Peach is going to kick Green's ass! Because Green doesn't HAVE IT anymore!" Sarge proclaimed.

"I doubt that Sarge...I really do...and Green doesn't care about your words anyway. She wants the title one more time, and she'll be damned if she lets anyone get in her way." Church stated.

"But dirtbag...there's one left...and she has something to say about it..." Sarge stated.

_**(** **You're playing the saint** _

_**Just playing the saint** _

_**Just playing the saint** _

_**You can't judge me** _

_**Who the hell are you to judge?** _

_**Anybody else** _

_**When you are not exactly** _

_**Innocent yourself** _

_**You're just playing the saint** _

_**You're just playing the saint** _

_**You're just pretending to be what** _

_**You could never be** _

_**(You're no better than me))** _

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd gave a big mixed reaction, mostly boos, as the music played, and Lightning came out onto the stage, Women's Title over her shoulder. She held a hard gaze towards the ring before she looked out towards the crowd, before raising her title high with one hand, turning around and pointing to the RR initials on the back of her jacket, inciting more boos. She then walked down the ramp, focused as ever and got on the apron, and looked at each competitor in the ring eyeing her, then entered. She then stood in the middle of the ring and held up her title.

"And their opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the reigning, defending UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"And there is the Champ herself, and if you thought the Triple Threat was bad, this Six-Pack Challenge is even WORSE! Only a one-in-six chance of retaining the title! Doesn't have to be involved in the decision! Lightning feels pissed she's now placed in a worse situation, but she says she won't let it stop her. She says that no matter what, she's retaining the title in the name of the Revolution!" Church said.

"Lightning proved she could retain the title in a multi-man match, and I think she can do it again! She's as proud a Red as anybody I have ever seen! She is truly GLORIOUS! And I think Lightning can do the unthinkable! I think she can survive!" Sarge stated.

"Well Lightning is going to have to bring 120% if she wants to win because every woman in this match wants that title badly! They WANT to head to Final Clash as Champion! They all do! And with something like this, it's going to be a case of WHO WANTS IT MORE! This is going to be something else people!" Church said.

Lightning went to her spot in the ring and then looked at her title and kissed it before handing it to the ref. The ref held the title high for all to see before handing it to ringside. He then checked on every female, and then rang the bell. And THAT was when all hell broke loose and the females brawled with each other. Lighting and Hinata traded fists in the ring while Mandy pushed Kiva in a corner and began nailing elbows on her. Green had Peach reeling with rights of her own, but Peach caught her with a knee to the gut then nailed a Facebuster. Kiva suddenly grabbed Mandy and threw her out of the ring, going out of the ring herself and rammed her into the barricade. Lightning caught a kick from Hinata, spun her, and caught her with a clothesline. Green ducked a clothesline, and nailed an Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker.

"And as all we thought, this Six-Pack Challenge has descended into nothing but chaos!" Church said.

"And I love me some chaos! It's the best type of anarchic entertainment there is!" Sarge stated.

Kiva slammed Mandy's head across the barricade several time before grabbing her and whipping her, but Mandy reversed and whipped Kiva instead. Kiva was sent into and over the steel steps with a crash, and Mandy went over to Kiva and stomped on her face hard. In the ring, Lightning was nailing several kneelifts to the face of Hinata before backing up and nailing a Spinning Backhand. Lightning then bounced off the ropes to Hinata, but Hinata ducked the clothesline. Lightning turned around but got Dropkicked into the ropes, and was promptly clotheslined over them by Hinata near Kiva and Mandy. Hinata saw everyone's position outside, and got an idea. She bounced off the ropes as Lightning stood up and Mandy picked up Kiva...

...and nailed a Suicide Dive on all three of them!

"Suicide Dive by Hinata! Seems she thought to go for three for the price of one!" Church said.

"Just a lucky circumstance that allowed Hinata to take advantage. She ain't getting something like that AGAIN!" Sarge proclaimed.

In the ring, Green had Peach reeling with multiple Forerarm Smashes to the face before jumping up and nailing a Gamegiri that had Peach dazed on her feet. Green then backed up, and went for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Peach ducked it, grabbed Green's head, and nailed an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. Peach then bounced off a ropes and nailed a Senton on Green. She picked up Green and whipped her into a corner and nailed a Corner Clothesline. She held onto Green, and went for a Running Bulldog, but Green suddenly lifted Peach up and dropped her over the ropes and down to where the other girls were. She saw the position they were all in, grasped the ropes as they all got up...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD SENTON BOMB ON THEM ALL!

"And Green flies high and takes out everyone! Green's the last one standing right now!" Church said.

"Ah, why did it have to be Green who did that?! I demand that time be rewound and that it be Lightning who did that! I demand it to happen!" Sarge stated.

Green rolled off of everybody and stood up, raising an arm in triumph to loud cheers from the crowd. She then picked up Hinata and threw her into the ring and got on the apron, and waited for Hinata to stand. She then nailed a Springboard Dropkick on the Hyuuga before covering! 1...2...Hinata kicks out! Green picked up Hinata and quickly nailed a series of Kawada Kicks to the gut of Hinata before nailing a Swinging Neckbreaker. Green got up and waited for Hinata to slowly get to her knees, and then went for a Roundhouse. Hinata ducked it, and got up as Green spun around, and caught her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She then got up, and quickly nailed a Standing Moonsault followed by a cover! 1...2...Green kicks out! She picks up Green, and goes for a Suplex, but Green suddenly lands behind Hinata and has her for a Neckbreaker, but Hinata quickly spins out of it and pushed Green away...

...and into a Clothesline from Mandy! Hinata runs at Mandy, but the evil girl quickly booted Hinata in the jaw!

"And heeeeeerrrreeeeee comes Mandy!" Sarge stated.

"And she came by quickly taking down both girls in the ring! Calculating and cold as always!" Church stated.

Mandy drops down and rained down furious fists to the skull of Hinata before picking her up and hitting a STO Backbreaker on her before covering. 1...2...Green breaks up the count! Green picks up Mandy and nailed several forearms to the face of the evil girl before backing up, and going for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Mandy ducked. Green turned around and got nailed with a Discus Elbow Smash from Mandy, followed by a Snap STO and a cover! 1...2...Green kicks out! Mandy got up and stomped on Green's face hard before she picked up Green and nailed a brutal Kneelift before whipping Green into the corner. She then ran at Green, but Green caught her with a foot to the jaw. Mandy backed up a bit, and Green went for a Spinning Wheel Kick, but Mandy ducked it and nailed a recovered Hinata instead! Green got up surprised...

...but got dropped with a Backdrop Suplex from behind by Mandy!

"And the momentary shock Green had cost her there! She got dropped on her freakin' head! I mean did you see that?!" Church asked.

"I did, and it was beautiful to see without a doubt! Such a beautiful Reddrop Suplex!" Sarge stated, causing Church to sweatdrop.

Mandy kicked the hurt Green out of the ring before picking up Hinata and throwing her into the corner. She then nailed several Shoulder Rams into Hinata's gut before pulling her to the center of the ring and nailing a Snap Suplex on her followed by the cover. 1...2...Hinata kicks out! Mandy picked up Hinata, but Hinata suddenly caught her with a Sitout Jawbreaker. With Mandy stunned, Hinata went for a right, but Mandy caught Hinata and nailed an Exploder Suplex. She picked up Hinata and whipped her into the ropes, but Hinata ducked a boot as she came back. Hinata then nailed a Springboard Back Elbow to Mandy as she turned around! Hinata then waited for Mandy to get back up before nailing a thunderous Roundhouse, followed by a Famouser! Hinata with the cover! 1...2...Mandy kicks out! Hinata picks up and goes for a Suplex...but Mandy with a HARD knee to the gut, stunning Hinata. She then lifted Hinata up Suplex-style...

...

...and Lightning KICKS MANDY IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! The impact could be heard as Hinata landed back in front of Mandy because of the kick and planted her with a DDT!

"Good Lord, did you HEAR that kick?! I think that may have sounded like a gun shot! And Mandy gets dropped because of it!" Church stated.

"And look who we have here! Hinata and Lightning...guess who is going to win THAT one?! Spolier: It's Lightning." Sarge said.

Hinata got up and stared off with Lightning, who glared at Hinata...

...

...AND KIVA SUDDENLY NAILS THEM BOTH WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY!

"KIVA! Kiva taking two out two birds with one stone!" Church exclaimed.

"Where the hell did that Future Girl come from?! Did she come out of some time vortex?! That's the only way that could have happened!" Sarge exclaimed.

Kiva rolled on her feet and waited for one of them to get their feet, and it was Hinata...MEGAS KICK TO HINATA! Hinata was sent out of the ring thanks to the kick, and Kiva knocked down a back up Lightning with a Dropkick! She picked up Lightning and quickly nailed her with a Gator Roll! Cover! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Kiva picked up Lightning and went for a Suplex, but Lightning landed behind Kiva and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep! She picked up Kiva, but Kiva suddenly caught her with a Snap Arm Drag! Lightning quickly got back up, but got nailed with a Spinning Heel Kick from Kiva! Kiva then got up onto the top turnbuckle...waited for Lighting to get up...

...and Lightning moved out of the way of the Missile Dropkick! Kiva got up holding her gut, and Lightning quickly nailed a Release German Suplex on Kiva!

"And Lighting capitalizes on the mistake of Kiva! Release German right on the back and neck!" Church called.

"Like I said, Lightning has got this in the bag!" Sarge called.

Green finally recovered on the outside, and was about to get back into the ring...

...

...WHEN PEACH GRABBED HER FROM BEHIND AND LANDED A BACK SUPLEX ACROSS THE BARRICADE!

"SH*T! That looked NASTY! I wouldn't be surprised if Green's back was completely messed up!" Church exclaimed.

"Only a true Red would have been able to do such a thing! I applaud Peach's technical brilliance!" Sarge stated.

"She just dropped Green across the barricade, their ain't anything technical about THAT!" Church stated.

Lightning had Kiva reeling in the corner with repeated knees to the gut, followed by a hard elbow across the back of the head. Lightning backed up a bit, and went for a Running Corner Clothesline, but Kiva rolled out of the way, causing Lightning to hit the corner. Kiva then went to the opposite corner and ran at Lightning full force and nailed a Corner Dropkick on her! Lightning stumbled out of it, got kicked in the gut and lifted into the air...BRAINBUSTER BY KIVA! COVER!

1...

2...

Peach breaks the count!

"And there is Peach with the save after taking out Green!" Church stated.

"Now Kiva is about to know what happens when you bust the brain of the wrong Red!" Sarge said.

Peach picked up Kiva, who broke free and nailed a Spinning Backfist that dazed the princess. Kiva bounced off the ropes...and into a JUMPING KNEE SMASH from Peach! Peach grabbed Kiva and slammed her face into the face multiple times before picking her up and nailing an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Peach with the cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Peach picked up Kiva and tried to lock in an Abdominal Stretch, but Kiva nailed several elbows to Peach's face, forcing her to let go and back up! Kiva with the Megas Kick...DUCKED! Peach pushed Kiva into the corner, who stopped herself, and caught the incoming Peach with a Thrust Kick to the gut! Kiva then ran at Peach with a clothesline...who ducked...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING SUDDENLY HITS THE RUNNING KIVA WITH A VALHALLA STRIKE (Single-Leg Running Dropkick)! Kiva spun around into the arms of Peach AND OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY INTO THE TURNBUCKLES!

"And inadvertent teamwork by Peach and Lightning! Whoever thought we see THAT knowing their allegiances?!" Church asked.

"I know, but these are my two favorite Reds in this match! This is GLORIOUS for that fact alone!" Sarge stated.

Lightning stood up, surprised by what Peach did, but Peach stood up as well and began talking to Lightning. Lightning narrowed her eyes as Peach seemed to keep talking and motioning something...before she was heard saying..."You and me...for the moment...until we are all that's left..." Lightning closed her eyes at the proposal that Peach made...

...before opening them and nodding. Peach smirked before turning around to get the hurt Kiva...

...

...

...BEFORE BEING DROPPED FROM BEHIND BY LIGHTNING AND A REVERSE DDT!

"Aaaaannnnndddd it's going to remain inadvertent." Church deadpanned.

"Oh dammit! And I was looking forward to the epic teamup! But Lightning's RR allegiances won't let her do such a thing with Peach!" Sarge called.

Lightning hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Peach kicks out!

Lightning stood up and began stomping the hell out of Peach with a scowl on her face before picking her up and nailing a Facebreaker Knee Smash that stunned Peach. Lightning then bounced off the ropes, and ducked a surprise clothesline from Peach. Peach turned around as Lightning came back...

...

...

...and DUCKED the sudden Valhalla Strike! Lightning quickly got up, but got a Thrust Kick to the gut, followed by Peach hooking her up. Peach lifted her up, bounced her off the ropes, and nailed a Slingshot Suplex! Peach hooks the leg! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Peach then picked up Lightning and went for a Dragon Suplex...

...

...

...but Lightning flipped out of it and onto her knees! Peach got back up, but Lightning quickly got behind her and BRIDGING GERMAN SUPLEX!

1...

...

2...

...

HINATA WITH THE TOP-ROPE SPLASH ON LIGHTNING!

"WHOA! Hinata?! Where the hell did she come from?! She just Splashed Lightning to kingdom come!" Church stated.

"GAH! You do not take advantage of Lightning's position like that, you hear me?! YOU DO NOT DO THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hinata got up, and STIFF CLOTHESLINE from Mandy! Mandy stood up and got a dark glare on her face before picking up Hinata and dropping her with a Full Nelson Bulldog! Cover! 1...2...Hinata kicks out! Mandy looked angry before picking up Hinata and setting her up for a Powerbomb...

...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD SEATED SENTON ON MANDY BY GREEN! Mandy was down as Green quickly got back up and Hinata regained herself...REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE TO HINATA!

"And Green damn near took Hinata's head off with that kick! Hinata's light have been knocked out!" Church stated.

"Ooooohhh...like the girl that got hit...hate the girl who did it...damn you mixed deals." Sarge stated.

Green dropped for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

...

Hinata kicks out!

"But Hinata somehow survives the deadly kick!" Church stated.

Green picks up Hinata, and sets her up for the Green Mischief...but Hinata spins out and pushes Green away...

...

...and into a MISSILE DROPKICK to the back of the head by Kiva! Kiva quickly backs up, and ducks an Enziguri from Hinata! Hinata gets back up and MEGAS KICK TO THE SKULL! Kiva sees Peach getting up and MEGAS KICK TO HER AS WELL! Kiva then catches Lightning climbing to the top, and suddenly runs at towards her...

...

...

...

...AND LEAPS TO THE TOP AND HITS LIGHTNING WITH A TOP-ROPE OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX!

"MY GOD, DID YOU SEE THAT?! KIVA IS ON FIRE! KIVA IS KICKING ASS AND TAKING NAMES!" Church stated.

"AAAHHH! LIGHTNING! I HOPE YOU ARE PROUD OF YOURSELF, YOU DAMN DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Kiva jumps over to Lightning for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Mandy breaks up the count!

"And this time, it's MANDY to save the day...for Herself!" Church stated.

Kiva quickly got up and caught Mandy with a STIFF right hand to the jaw, sending her back a bit. Kiva then measured Mandy, then leapt at her...

...

...

...

...and MANDY CAUGHT KIVA DURING HER XLR ATTEMPT! Kiva was in shock as Mandy backed up to the ropes AND DUMPED HER OVER THEM AND TO THE FLOOR!

"Ooohhhhh...and Kiva gets tossed out like yesterday's trash!" Church stated.

"Which is EXACTLY what she is! We need to order some better wrestlers from the future." Sarge remarked.

Mandy panted a bit as she saw Kiva down on the outside before turning around...and catching an incoming Green with a Sitout Spinebuster! Green rolled away in pain as Hinata suddenly picked up Mandy, and looked for a Kneelift, but Mandy caught it and pushed the leg away! Hinata was about to go for another move, but Peach hit her in the back of the head with a Forearm, allowing a Shoulder Jawbreaker from Mandy! Mandy was about to do more, but Peach suddenly went to her and talked to her! She listened to Peach's word, and nodded saying, "Just for a while" and the two went over to Hinata and began stomping the hell out of each other.

"Ooooooohhhh no! Peach got from Mandy what she couldn't get out of Lightning! An alliance!" Church stated.

"It may not be one with Lightning, but I'll take it! It's the next best thing!" Sarge said.

Peach picked up Hinata and held her in place as Mandy nailed brutal knees to the gut of Hinata over and over again, and after eight knees, nailed a series of fists to the skull before they both whipped Hinata to the ropes and caught her on the rebound with a Double Flapjack! Mandy then proceeded to lock in a Camel Clutch on Hinata, and held it in for a few seconds before Peach bounced off the ropes and nailed a Low Dropkick to the face of Hinata as she was in the Camel Clutch! Mandy let go of the Camel Clutch and stomped on Hinata as Peach flaunted herself to a booing crowd. The two then proceeded to pick up Hinata...who suddenly nailed both of them in the gut with elbows, causing them to loosen their grip. Hinata then broke free and began fighting back with rights to both of their heads, the crowd cheering her on! Hinata ducked a right from Peach, and nailed a Spinning Back Elbow to Peach, and then threw a clothesline at Mandy...

...

...who caught her and nailed a Uranage to the Hyuuga!

"And Hinata's comeback is promptly stomped by Mandy! The numbers are just too steep to overcome!" Church stated.

"Of course they are! Numbers versus heart...numbers win EVERY time!" Sarge stated.

Mandy picked up Hinata and placed her in the corner as Peach recovered, and Mandy told her something. Peach nodded as they went to the opposite corner, and Mandy grabbed her and whipped the princess as hard as she could to Hinata! Peach nailed a hard Corner Clothesline and threw Hinata towards Mandy, who struck with a WICKED Spinebuster! The two picked up Hinata once more...but as they hooked her up, they failed to notice Lightning climbing up the nearby corner. The two lifted up Hinata Suplex-style...

...

...Lightning suddenly dived off as they did so...

...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING NAILED A DIVIGNG CROSSBODY ON HINATA AS MANDY AND PEACH HIT THE DOUBLE SUPLEX!

"MY GOD! DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW?!" Church shouted.

"YOU BET YOUR DAMN ASS YOU DID, DIRTY BLUE! HINATA JUST GOT PLANTED BY THREE AWESOME REDS! HOW GLORIOUS WAS THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning rolled off of Hinata and onto her feet as Mandy and Peach got up in shock...

...

...

...

...AND GOT NAILED WITH A DOUBLE VALHALLA STRIKE!

"And jaws just got jacked hard! Double Valhalla Strike to the temporary alliance!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh, I am sorry to say this gals, but..." Sarge began.

Lighting quickly covered Mandy!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

MANDY KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...not Sarge'd! And I thought that was it..." Sarge mused.

Lightning was frustrated with the kick out and went to cover Peach instead...

...

...

...

...GREEN WITH THE O'CONNOR ROLL ON LIGHTNING FROM BEHIND!

"ROLL-UP! ROLL-UP! GREEN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT!

"Thank God for that kick out! Anything else would have been a Red injustice!" Church said.

Green was sent into the ropes from the force of the kick out, and Lightning got up and ran at Green, but the Poke-Girl quickly Back Dropped Lightning over the ropes. However, Lightning landed on the apron, and when Green turned around, Lightning nailed a Shoulder Ram to her gut through the ropes. Green doubled over as a result...

...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING WITH THE LIGHTNING FLASH!

"Lightning Flash on Green! And it was just that, quick as a flash!" Church stated.

"And Green..." Sarge began.

Lighting pinned Green!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

GREEN KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...GAH! You dirty Blues always have to get in the way of Red greatness! What, you get a sick kick out of keeping us from our rightful victories?!" Sarge questioned.

Lightning scowled at the kick out before picking up Green and dragging her to the center of the ring. She placed her between her legs, and tried to lift her up, but Green suddenly Flapjacked her towards the ropes...

...

...

...AND INTO A LEAPING HEAD KICK FROM KIVA ON THE APRON! The impact could be heard throughout the arena as Lighting dropped to the mat out of it. Green stood up, and Kiva took that opportunity to Springboard...

...

...

...

...AND GREEN CAUGHT HER WITH A POWERSLAM IN MID-AIR! Green then quickly picked Kiva back up, lifted her onto her shoulders...AND NAILED HER WITH THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO!

"JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO! Shades of her boyfriend, Red!" Church stated.

"Hey, such Journeys are not allowed for Blues like you! You should be jailed right now!" Sarge rambled.

Green covered Kiva!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT!

"Kiva wants that title bad! Kiva wants to reach the top, and that kickout shows how much she is willing to take!" Church said.

Green sighed at the kickout before standing up and picking up Kiva...AND GOT A LEG LARIAT FROM HINATA OUT OF NOWHERE! Green was laid out as Kiva dropped to her knees, and Hinata got up, sized Kiva...

...

...

...AND NINJA KICK TO THE SKULL! Kiva was down and Hinata felt it, her dream was within reach! She looked up at the Final Clash sign for a moment before picking up Kiva and hooking her up! She lifted her up...

...

...

...and Kiva landed behind Hinata, avoiding the Gentle Slam! Hinata turned around AND DUCKED THE MEGAS KICK! Kiva spun around a full 360 degrees, and Hinata kicked her in the gut! She placed her in a front headlock, pointed to the sky, and then jumped up and spun while holding onto Kiva...

...

...

..Kiva pushed Hinata off at the last second of the Standing Tornado DDT and sent her towards a now standing Peach...

...

...

...Hinata wrapped her legs around Peach's head while in mid-air...

...

...

...

... _AND TOOK PEACH DOWN WITH A HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWN!_

"HOLY F*CKIN' SH*T! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT?! HINATA JUST HIT THAT HEADSCISSORS ON PEACH WHILE SENT INTO THE AIR!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! I CALL UPON THE RULE OF RED IMPOSSIBILITIES! I CALL UPON IT TO OBJECT WHAT I SAW!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd went crazy at seeing Hinata pull off such an amazing move as Peach was sent out of the ring, and Hinata got up...AND GOT A RUNNING KNEE SMASH TO THE SKULL FROM KIVA! Hinata was sent through the ropes and out the ring as well, and Kiva saw Lightning climbing up a corner, and stopper her at the top with a well-placed right hand to the face. Kiva then climbed up to meet Lightning, and grabbed her head, placing the arm over her own head.

"Oh boy, it may be Superpelx-time for Li-Hey, wait a minute!" Church suddenly said!

Before Kiva went for the Superplex, Green suddenly jumped up to the top turnbuckle, and wrapped her arms around Kiva's waist...

...

...

...

...and Mandy suddenly got under Green and between her legs, wrapped her arms around her...

...

...

..."You gotta be shittin' me!" Church exclaimed...

...

...as Mandy Powerbombs Green...

...

...

...causing Green to German Suplex Kiva...

...

...

...

... **AND KIVA TO SUPERPLEX LIGHTNING, RESULTING IN A FOUR-WAY TOWER OF DOOM!**

"SON OF A BITCH! SON OF A BITCH! TOWER OF F*CKIN' DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Church shouted.

"AS THE RED LORD AS MY WITNESS, THESE WOMEN HAVE BEEN BROKEN! AND LIGHTNING TOOK THE WORST OF IT BEING AT THE TOP!" Sarge shouted.

"PRACTICALLY EVERYONE IS DOWN! EVERYONE IS OUT! WHO IS GOING TO BE WOMEN'S CHAMPION?! WHO IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH?!" Church exclaimed.

Green, Kiva, and Lightning were laid out as Mandy sat in the corner in exhaustion as the crowd chanted "That was awesome! That was awesome!" A few moments passed before Mandy managed to push herself out of the corner and crawled over to the motionless Lightning and made the cover!

"Cover on Lightning! Cover on the girl that took it the worst!" Church stated.

"I am sorry to say this, but Lightning..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

"You Just Got...Lightning kicks out! The toughness of a champion!" Sarge stated.

"And look at Mandy! She can't believe it!" Church said.

Mandy scowled angrily at the kick out before going to Kiva and covering her! 1...2...KIVA KICKS OUT! Mandy pounded the mat angrily before going over to Green...GREEN SUDDENLY ROLLS HER INTO A SMALL PACKAGE! 1...2...MANDY KICKS OUT! Mandy stood up, slightly surprised but also angry, as Gren slowly rose to her knees, still recovering...and got a THUNDEROUS KICK to the head, dropping her back down! Mandy then picked up Green and lifted her up onto her shoulders. She stood in the center of the ring with Green on her shoulders...

...

...

...but Peach suddenly slid in front of Mandy, surprising her for a bit. The princess waved and said "Hi...ALLIANCE OVER!" Peach kicked Mandy in the gut AND REVERSE STO ON MANDY! Green crushes Mandy as well being on her shoulders during the impact!

"And Peach just told her alliance with Mandy to go to hell! She drops Mandy like a sack of hammers!" Church stated.

"And Green on Mandy's shoulders only made it worse for her!" Sarge stated.

Peach pushed Green off the prone Mandy and rolled her over for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Kiva breaks the count!

"And Kiva manages to make the save in time!" Church stated.

Kiva picks up Peach, but the princess broke free and nailed a Snap DDT on the future girl! She kicked Mandy out of the ring before picking up Kiva and pushing her into the ropes and began nailing several brutal fists to the skull of Kiva, followed by a Headbutt. She then whipped her into the ropes and trying for a Back Body Drop as she bounced back. Kiva caught her with a kick to the chest, sending her straight up, then went for a Spinning Heel Kick. Peach ducked it, and Kiva turned around into a kick to the gut. Peach then set her up and went for a Gutwrench...but Kiva flipped out of it and behind Peach, grabbing her head in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...and Inverted Suplex by Kiva! Kiva turns Peach over for the cover! 1...2...PEACH KICKS OUT!

"Kiva and Peach going at it as the lone two women in the ring! And Kiva's got Peach down and reeling!" Church stated.

"Come on Peach, you know this girl should be bowing to you! Show what princesses are made of!" Sarge proclaimed.

Kiva picked up Peach and placed her on the top turnbuckle and tried to climb up there with her, but when she got up ther, Peach suddenly began fighting back with fists, trying to knock Kiva off. After five fists though, Kiva began nailing her own fists to Peach, and soon a fistfight erupted on the top turnbuckle between the two. After a few moments, Kiva began to get the better of Peach...before Peach poked Kiva in the eyes to loud boos from the crowd. Kiva held her eye in pain, and Peach used the opportunity to push Kiva off the top and down to the mat. With Kiva down, Peach recovered for a bit before standing tall on the turnbuckle. She smirked at the crowd, before flaunting herself, then dived off...

...

...

...

...KIVA GOT HER KNEES UP AS PEACH WENT FOR THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH! PEACH CRASHES ONTO THEM STOMACH-FIRST! Peach bounced off them and onto the middle of the ring, holding her gut in severe pain! She stumbled up to her feet...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND INTO AN XLR FROM KIVA!**

"XLR! XLR! XLR FROM KIVA! PEACH IS KNOCKED THE F*CK OUT!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"PIN HER, KIVA! PIN HER! COMPLETE THE RISE!" Church urged.

Kiva quickly hooked the legs tightly as she could!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**MANDY PULLS KIVA OUT OF THE RING BY THE LEG!**

"MANDY?! WHAT THE HELL?! SHE PULLED KIVA OUT OF THE RING! SHE COST KIVA THE TITLE!" Church shouted.

Kiva stood up on the outside in shock, but got lifted into a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...

...

...REAPER SCYTHE ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"AND REAPER SCYTHE ON THE OUTSIDE! Mandy just destroyed Kiva's dream before our eyes!" Church shouted.

"Which is a considered a Red victory to all! Congratulations Mandy! You made us all proud!" Sarge cheered.

Mandy glared at the laid out and KO'ed Kiva before sliding into the ring and going to Peach to cover her off the XLR...

...

...

...

...but Hinata suddenly nailed a Springboard Clothesline on Mandy out of nowhere!

"Hinata! Hinata's dream still lives, and she isn't letting anyone stop it, not even Mandy!" Church stated.

"Blue cockroaches...always seem to be around...just have to squash them like hell." Sarge stated.

Mandy got back up, but was met with a Dropkick from Hinata. Mandy got back up once more, and was met this time with a Enziguri to the skull! Mandy rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, and Hinata ran and nailed a Running High Knee to the jaw of Mandy! She backed up and pulled in Mandy for a Short-Arm Clothesline, but Mandy ducked it and suddenly nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex. Hinata held the back of her head as she stumbled back up...and into a BRUTAL clothesline that nearly turned her inside out! Mandy with the cover! 1...2...HINATA KICKS OUT! Mandy scowled before picking up Hinata, and lifting her into a Fireman's Carry! She tried to spin her off, but Hinata struggled and landed behind Mandy...

...

...

...

...she rolled up Mandy into a School Girl...

...

...

...but she didn't go for the pin, and she grabbed the ankle...

...

...

...

...

...AND LOCKED IN THE KYUUBI LOCK!

"KYUUBI LOCK! KYUUBI LOCK IN THE CENTER OF THE RING! MANDY IS IN DEEP SH*T!" Church shouted.

"AAAAHHH! MANDY GET OUT OF IT! GET OUT OF IT!" Sarge pleaded.

The crowd went crazy as they chanted "TAP! TAP! TAP!" as Mandy flailed around as Hinata wrenched on the ankle as hard as she could! Mandy pulled at her devil horned hair, crying out in pain, but refusing to tap just yet! Mandy saw the ropes, and slowly began to crawl towards them, every second having Hinata tighten the hold even more! Mandy reached out for the ropes, just inches away...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Hinata pulled her back to the center of the ring, dropping down and Grapevining the leg!

"And Hinata has got Mandy trapped now! Her dream is within her reach once more! She's so close to pulling it off! She just needs a tapout here and now!" Church stated.

""No! This can't be happening! Mandy's got to think of something! She's got to! This would be a travesty! MANDY!" Sarge cried out.

Mandy cried out in even more pain as her leg was grapevine, with Hinata crying out in passion, feeling the title about to come back to her! Mandy clutched her hair in intense pain, not knowing what to do! She tried to claw towards the ropes, but could not with the grapevined leg! Gritting her teeth, she slowly raised a hand...

...

...

...

...it shook intensely...

...

...

..."Will Mandy tap?! Will Mandy tap?!" Church asked.

...

...

...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD ELBOW DROP FROM GREEN ON HINATA, BREAKING THE SUBMISSION!

"WHAT THE F*CK?! WHERE THE HELL DID GREEN COME FROM?!" Church asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT SHE JUST DROPPED AN ELBOW ACROSS A GREY HEART!" Sarge stated.

Green tightly hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

HINATA KICKS OUT!

"But Hinata SOMEHOW kicks out after the sudden move! TOO CLOSE!" Church shouted.

Green stood up and saw Mandy slowly pulling herself up to her feet with the ropes, careful not to put pressure on the ankle...AND SUPERKICKED HER OUT OF THE RING! Green then picked up Hinata and held her in an Inverted Facelock and grab the arm...but Hinata suddenly broke free, and lifted her up for the Gentle Slam! Green got out of it, and turned into a Snap Arm Drag onto the Hyuuga girl! Hinata quickly got up and ran at Green, but got lifted into a Fireman's Carry! Hinata struggled in her grip, and Green tried to hold onto her...

...

...AND LIGHTNING COMES IN AND NAILS A JUMPING SAVATE KICK TO GREEN! Green backed into the ropes from the impact, which caused her to inadvertently dump Hinata off her shoulders and over the ropes and to the floor with a splat!

"OH! And thanks to Lightning, Hinata just went SPLAT on the padded concrete! That couldn't have felt good!" Church stated.

"It did not, but then again, that's what all Blues should do! Just splat on the ground and never be a part of our lives again! Wouldn't that be great?!" Sarge asked.

"...You're messed up, dude..." Church deadpanned.

Green stumbled off the ropes and back towards Lightning, who suddenly lifted her upside down for the Lightning Strikes! Green however struggled in her grip, AND SUDDENLY ROLLED HER UP IN A SUNSET FLIP PIN! 1...2...

...

...LIGHTNING KICKS OUT! Both women rolled back onto their feet, and Green CAUGHT LIGHTNING WITH A SUPERWOMAN PUNCH! Lightning was dazed on her feet, and Green bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Bulldog on the RR General! Green then stood up and motioned for the finish, which caused the crowd to go into a frenzy. She picked up Lightning and placed her in an Inverted Facelock, grabbing the arm as she did so. Smirking, she spun her around with arm...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING BROKE FREE AS SHE WAS SPUN AND SUDDENLY LIFTED GREEN UPSIDE DOWN! Green flailed around, but Lightning kept a strong hold on her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AS SHE PLANTED HER WITH THE LIGHTNING STRIKES!**

"LIGHTNING STRIKES! OUT OF FREAKIN' NOWHERE! THE LEGEND DROPPED ON HER HEAD BY THE RR GENERAL!" Church shouted.

"YES! YES! YES! THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! SHE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT! Green..." Sarge began.

Without hesitation, Lightning hooked both legs with her arms and legs as TIGHTLY as possible!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"LIGHTNING DID IT! LIGHTNING HAS SURVIVED!" Church proclaimed.

_**(You think you're so damn perfect** _

_**Well I think you're worthless** _

_**I don't care what you think of me** _

_**I'm better than you'll ever be** _

_**Take a look inside the mirror** _

_**Before you throw your stones at me** _

_**You're just playing the saint** _

_**Just playing the saint** _

_**Just playing the saint** _

_**You can't judge me)** _

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA Women's Champion...LIGHTNING FAAAAAARRRRROOOOOONNNNNNN!"

The crowd gave a HUGE mixed reaction at the result, some unhappy with the result, but other applauding the greatness of the match. Lightning let go of Green's legs and rolled off of her, laying on the mat in pure exhaustion, panting heavily. She lied like there for a few moments as everyone else was laid out around her in and outside the ring until the ref laid her belt beside her. Lightning saw the belt and slowly grabbed a hold of it before she slowly got up to her feet, helped by the ref. Once up, she raised her title belt high in the air with one hand as the ref held up her other hand in triumph.

"Lightning did it! Lightning somehow did it! Against every odd imaginable, she has survived the Six-Pack Challenge! Look at the carnage, the bodies lying around here, this six-way battle was true warfare! But in the end, Lightning manages to stand tall at the end!" Church stated.

"And she did it by PINNING GREEN! The legend herself! At this point, all you haters and doubters of this glorious Red can SUCK IT! She's the real deal! And the title stays with the RR!" Sarge stated.

"Five woman were absolutely crushed at the end of it all, but despite that, Lightning wins this one for herself and the RR. And now she'll get the opportunity of a lifetime, and that's head into Final Clash as Champion." Church stated.

Lightning lowered her arms and title, panting heavily as she surveyed the damage around her until she saw Green still laid out in the ring, slowly trying to recover. She narrowed her eyes at her, before dropping down and rolling out of the ring. The fans were confused until Lightning went to ringside...and grabbed a steel chair from ringside, which led to loud boos from the crowd as they knew what was happening. She threw both her title and her chair into the ring and slid into the ring. She picked up chair and measured Green as she slowly tried to get back to her feet, muttering "You should have never come back...your time is up, vet..."

"Oh no, come on Lightning! Enough is enough! You won the damn match! There's no point doing this to Green!" Church stated.

"There is every reason! The RR's goal is to purge the business of every spotlight-hogging vet for the rookies, and Green is one of those vets! Coming back and getting a title shot like that! She deserves this!" Sarge stated.

"Bullshit! There's a better way to go about this! But dammit, everyone else is too tired or laid out to stop Lightning! She's gon-WAIT A MINUTE!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning raised the chair high as the crowd's boos turned into cheers...

...

...as Tifa slid into the ring! Tifa stood up as Lightning turned to face Lockhart...

...

...

...

...

...

... **TIFA WITH THE PREMIUM HEART TO LIGHTNING!**

"PREMIUM HEART TO THE GODDAMN FACE! TIFA JUST KNOCKED LIGHTNING OUT!" Church shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DAMN HAG?! THIS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SHE WASN'T ABOUT TO LET A FRIEND OF HERS GET DESTROYED LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning let go of the chair and crumpled down to the mat, completely KO'ed as Tifa glared down at her, shaking the hand she just nailed Lightning with. She then turned towards Green, who was now on all fours before helping her up, and asking if she was okay. Green nodded, but sighed in disappointment. Tifa then led Green out of the ring and helped her towards the back. The other competitors in the match were then shown: Hinata sat against the apron, absolutely crestfallen at failing to achieve her dream. Kiva leaned over the announce table still hurt, bashing her fist against it in frustration. Mandy simply scowled at the events that had taken fold. And Peach simply cried out in absolute anger before kicking over the steel steps. Tifa had helped Green up to the stage, then looked back to the ring, where she saw Lightning now somewhat conscious but completely disoriented, lying in the ring, but managing to hold onto her title tightly. Tifa narrowed her eyes before helping Green to the back.

"As you can see, all five women who did not win are taking the loss hard...they wanted to win so bad for their own reasons, but in the end, they could not get the job done. She may not look like a winner, but Lightning is STILL your Women's Champion!" Church stated.

"Gah, of course the old Blue hag, Tifa, had to come in and rain on Lightning's parade! She's just jealous of Lightning's success! Mark my words, this will not go unchallenged!" Sarge stated.

"Tifa made the save on this night, but no doubt that things between Lightning and Tifa are FAR from over, and there's no telling what will happen from here on out." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to the Titantron, which shows Wolfgang traversing through the hallways, a very confused, disturbed, yet angry look on his face. The Bully looked around, very apprehensive look on his face.

"What the f*ck is going on around here?!" Wolfgang asked himself, still looking around. "Flickering lights...weird symbols...gargled voices and flatlines...goddamn creatures in my locker room...WHO IS DOING THIS?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! I swear to God that when I find out who did this...GAH! Nobody does this to me! I am the Alpha Male! The Bully! Wolfgang!" Wolfgang then turned a corner. "I am not going to be subjected to th-AAAHHH! WHAT THE GODDAMN F*CK?!"

Wolfgang backed up in absolute shock and tripped onto his backside in shock...

...

...

...as the camera showed a group of Antlions swarming around the carcass of what seemed to be a dead soldier, eating at it like crazy. They were picking it apart, and simply having their way with it. Wolfgang was in absolute shock as he sat down and watched this happen, but then an Antlion caught sight of him and twitched its antenna and suddenly jumped at him!

"SHIT!" Wolfgang quickly backed up as the Antlion leapt at him...

...when suddenly the lights flickered like crazy before turning off completely.

"AGAIN?! What's going on?! What's with those damn ant like things?! Someb-"

Wolfgang was cut off as the lights turned on...and the dead body carcass was gone...and replaced with dead Antlions all around him, torn apart or bashed apart in gruesome ways. Wolfgang looked around the area, a look of utter shock...and a bit of fear and horror on his face...

...before he looked up and saw on the ceiling, the same Half-Life symbol before in blood red. Wolfgang pulled at his hair in frustration.

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Wolfgang shouted...until he noticed something hanging loosely from a stack of boxes next to him...

...

...a crowbar. Wolfgang looked at the crowbar for a few seconds...before realization set in...and a look of PURE RAGE crossed his face!

"THAT DAMN BAAAAAAASSSTTTAAAAARRRRDDDDDDD!" Wolfgang roared before standing up and stomping away like hell from the area.

* * *

"...Welp...Wolfgang found who is behind this...but not before one last mindf*ck by Gordon Freeman...and the Bully...he looked PISSED..." Force stated.

"OF COURSE HE IS ANGRY! That despicable Gordon Freeman has tried to terrorize a returning veteran for no damn reason! GORDON FREEMAN SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" Sarge shouted.

"Sarge...Wolfgang low-blowed him and screwed him out of a legitimate victory, Wolf's Kicked his head off, and screwed him out of a Chamber spot. Plus, the dude has been Bullying people left and right in this business for decades. About time someone turned it around on HIM for once." Church noted.

"ONLY A BLUE WOULD SAY THAT! YOU DAMN DIRTBAG! SOMEONE FIRE YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

Church sighed. "...I think I've already gone insane sometimes...in any case...Wolfgang knows the truth, but who knows what will happen now? But now, it's ti-" Church was cut off by...

_**(** _ _**The world is my expense** _

_**The cost of my desire** _

_**Jesus blessed me with its future** _

_**And I protect it with fire** _

_**So raise your fists and march around** _

_**Don't dare take what you need** _

_**I'll jail and bury those committed** _

_**And smother the rest in greed** _

_**Crawl with me into tomorrow** _

_**Or I'll drag you to your grave** _

_**I'm deep inside your children** _

_**They'll betray you in my name)** _

**("Sleep Now in the Fire" by Rage Against the Machine)**

"Hey wait, what the hell?!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as the Bully, Wolfgang, walked out from the back and stomped down the ramp, a VERY angry look on his face. When he reached ringside, he grabbed a ringside crew and yelled at him "GET ME A MIC! GET ME ONE RIGHT NOW OR YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" The ringside worker, scared, ran to the crew as Wolfgang entered the ring and paced around it angrily.

"What the hell is Wolfgang doing out here?! Our main event is up next!" Church stated.

"He's OBVIOUSLY out here to address the CRAP that has been happening to him! AND I DON'T BLAME HIM!" Sarge stated.

"He's holding up the PPV! We were about to have the Chamber before he showed up! Dammit!" Church proclaimed.

The crowd was chanting "GET THE F*CK OUT! GET THE F*CK OUT!" as Wolfgang was given a mic and shouted into it. "OH SHUT UP, YOU WEENIES! WHAT YOU WANT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M STILL GOING TO STEAL ALL YOUR LUNCH MONEY AFTER THE SHOW ANYWAY!" The crowd booed even louder but Wolfgang could care less. "Now I am PISSED, and I am PISSED for a damn good reason! I have been having shit happen to me all night long, and I now know it's because of ONE MAN...SO GORDON FREEMAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Wolfgang calling out Gordon Freeman! He doesn't want to wait to deal with this! He wants Freeman NOW!" Church stated.

"Oh, he's going to deal with this problem NOW! And it's going to be so glorious! If Freeman is smart, he'll do as demanded!" Sarge said.

Wolfgang paced around the ring angrily as the crowd chanted "FREEMAN! FREEMAN!" repeatedly...

_**(It's my world** _

_**I'm awake in my world** _

_**It's my time** _

_**What truth will I find in my world?** _

_**It's my world** _

_**I'm lost in my world** _

_**In my world** _

_**My world)** _

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

The crowd cheered as the music played, and out come Gordon Freeman, crowbar in hand and staring at Wolfgang with a stoic look on his face. Beside him was the always enigmatic G-Man, briefcase and mic in hand as they stood on the stage.

"And here is Gordon Freeman, accompanied by the G-Man! Ask and you shall receive!" Church stated.

"YES! Now it's time to see some justice handed down, Bully-style!" Sarge cheered.

G-Man simply surveyed the cheering crowd before slowly bringing the mic to his lips. "Mr. Wolfgang...what could possibly...be the source of your anger towards us? Why possibly call us out...like this? You seem so...disheveled and...quite disturbed by some things that you have seen..."

"CUT THE CRAP! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, YOU FOGY!" Wolfgang shouted. "All night long, I have been having crazy crap happen to me for seemingly no reason! From damn things in my locker room, weird symbols, giant ants, and gargled flatlines, this whole night has been trying to mess with me! I didn't know who was doing it to me...until I caught sight of something...and it clicked. I HONESTLY should have realized this SOONER...It was you two trying to mess with my head! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

G-Man simply gave his eerie smile before replying. "Mr. Wolfgang...you must understand...it was YOU...who desired to...continue hostilities between us. My...client...though angry about the...intentional low blow and DQ from long ago...was willing to, as you say...let it slide. However, you were the one who didn't let things be...and robbed Mr. Freeman of a Chamber spot. You were the one who declared that you were..."going to school him"...if I am quoting you correctly. It is only natural that we retaliate in our...own manner. That is how battles work after all. Besides...aren't you the one who takes pleasure in creating fear in others...and messing with them with mind games of your own? ...It seems to me that...turnabout...is fair play."

"OH SHUT UP!" Wolfgang shouted angrily. "I LOW BLOWED AND WOLF'S KICKED HIM BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! I AM THE ALPHA MALE! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" The crowd booed loudly, chanting "Wolfgang Sucks! Wolfgang Sucks!" "And I screwed him out of the Chamber spot because I deserved the chance he did! I am a veteran that practically was integral to any of the success UCA had in the late 90s! Me coming back and helping them get success once more should instantly granted me a chance, no questions asked! Instead...he gives the chance to you...because you have "great potential" and "could give a great showing"...MY ASS!"

G-Man simply shook his head and continued smiling. "Mr. Wolfgang...your Bullying tactics will not get what you want so easily these days. You can say you deserve a shot right at the start...but it seems to me...that times have...changed. Your accomplishments...are not something you can use to get what you want anymore here. You must...impress. And...you failed to impress...while Mr. Freeman...he impressed...and was given a chance, he made the most of...which was something you could not stand...how very sad."

"Impressive?! Yeah, right!" Wolfgang shouted, his anger at an all time high. "A tub of lard is more impressive then that silent freakshow! I've heard rumors about what he went through in his life...about the "horrors" he went through...about how much it scarred him mentally...which you tried to show me through these lame-ass shticks all night long..." Wolfgang gained a very sick snarl on his face, feeling VERY antagonistic. "And let me tell you something..." Wolfgang leaned against the ropes, and muttered loudly into the mic. "IT...WASN'T...THAT...BIG...OF A DEAL..."

The crowd "Ooooohhhh'ed" as Gordon Freeman narrowed his angrily, gritting his teeth at those words. Pleased at the reaction, Wolfgang continued. "I mean...come on! You were actually AFFECTED by what you went through?! You got NIGHTMARES from what you saw?! ...Oh please, stop whining and moaning, I could fight anything you fought in my sleep! Hell, I probably do it in HALF the time too! Since honestly, you just flatout suck!" Gordon clenched his fists tightly, gripping his crowbar as Wolfgang took delight in his reactions. "You are a true and through weenie if you go through all of that and are actually scarred by it. Your experiences have been so overhyped, it's practically laughable. Honestly...if a guy like THAT is supposed to be impressive, then you fans are bigger idiots and weenies then I thought!" The crowd was pouring on the hatred. "It's quite pathetic really...Gordon Freeman...a supposed badass...when I can do all he did in even BIGGER fashion and with GREATER EASE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At this point, Gordon was practically about to blow a gasket as the G-Man tried to calm him down. Wolfgang saw this...and went for the kill. "And I heard about a girl you traveled...I believe her name...was Alyx?" Gordon's eyes widened at the mention. "And from what I hear...you two are just friends...sad...because if I was in your shoes...SHE'D BE MORE THAN THAT...because that's how weak you are!" Wolfgang chuckled darkly as Gordonwas practically GLOWING with rage. "And why is this all true, Miissstteeer Freeeemmmaaaannn..." Wolfgang drawled out mockingly. "...Because what you went through...WASN'T...THAT...SCARY...grow a pair of balls."

Wolfgang dropped the mic and just laughed at everything he said as Gordon looked down at the ground in pure rage, trmbling as G-Man continued to try and calm him down.

"Oooohhhh man...Wolfgang...he pushed a LOT of buttons with what he just said...and Gordon...oh man...Now HE looks like one who is pissed..." Church stated.

"As he should be! This is ultimate payback! And the best part is that it's all true! Wolfgang is so awesome, he would have done it no time flat with no fear!" Sarge stated.

"Yes, and his reactions to all the mind games earlier was indication of that." Church deadpanned. "No, this was simply him being a Bully and trying to mock everything Gordon went through. Plain and simple."

Wolfgang smirked victoriously at what he managed to do...until Gordon looked up angrily and began to make his way down the ramp towards the ring. G-Man tried to stop him.

"Mr. Freeman, I know that his words were not the most desired, but there is a be-"

For once, Gordon BRUSHED OFF the G-Man and walked down the ramp past him in an angry flurry. G-Man decided to simply let things end up as they were about to. Wolfgang saw Gordon coming and readied himself...as Gordon slid into the ring...

...

...AND WOLFGANG DROPPED DOWN AND BEGAN RAINING DOWN FISTS ON HIM WHILE GORDON FOUGHT BACK WITH FISTS OF HIS OWN!

"THE FIGHT IS ON! TENSIONS HAVE EXPLODED IN HYRULE! GORDON AND WOLFGANG HERE AT LAST STAND NOW!" Church shouted.

"AND WOLFGANG IS GOING TO KICK HIS ASS ALL OVER THE PLACE! GOOOOOOO YOU RED BULLY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Gordon dropped his crowbar in the midst of the brawl and quickly tackled down Wolfgang and punched him furiously! After taking a few, Wolfgang rolled them over and began punching Gordon as the crowd was going wild at what they were seeing! Gordon Freeman kicked Wolfgang off and both rose to their feet and began trading fists in the middle of the ring, the anger rising over. The fists flying all over, but after awhile, Gordon slowly began to get the upperhand, slowly backing Wolfgang into the corner, and began raining down furious punches to the skull of Wolfgang before backing up, and then nailed a Corner Clothesline on him. He then lifted him up for a Sidewalk Slam, but Wolfgang clubbed Gordon in the back of head, forcing him to let go and then eat a Russian Leg Sweep! Wolfgang stomped the hell out of Gordon afterward before dropping a knee across the chest! He then scraped his foot across Gordon's face with a sick snarl before dropping a leg across the throat! He then rained down even more fists on the skull of Gordon before he picked up Gordon, but Gordon suddenly nailed an Elbow Smash that sent Wolfgang into the ropes, and back into a BRUTAL Clothesline!

"These guys are tearing each other apart! What has been said and done on this night has resulted in one very physical fight before our eyes!" Church stated.

"Which Wolfgang will WIN! Come on, all this resistance is just for showmanship! We all know what's happening in the end!" Sarge exclaimed.

Gordon dropped down and brought down the forearms to Wolfgang's face over and over before picking him up and setting him up for the Resonance Cascade...BUT WOLFGANG LOW BLOWED GORDON! Gordon held his manhood in pain when he got lifted up and planted with an Alabama Slam! The crowd booed loudly as Wolfgang laughed greatly at what he just did before going into a corner and howling a wolf before stomping his foot.

"Dammit, the low blow to Gordon just like in their first encounter! And Wolfgang is looking to end this the same way the first time did! With a Wolf's Kick!" Force said.

"HIT IT! HIT IT!" Sarge cheered.

Gordon slowly got back up to his feet as Wolfgang sneered, ready to kick his head off. Gordon stood, and turned around, and Wolfgang ran and pumped his leg at him...

...

...

...AND GORDON CAUGHT THE WOLF'S KICK! Wolfgang was shocked as Gordon angrily looked at him with his foot in his hand...BEFORE LIFTING HIM UP AND PLANTING HIM WITH A GRAVITY BLAST!

"WOLF'S KICK BACKFIRED! GRAVITY BLAST TO WOLFGANG!" Church shouted.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge stated.

The crowd cheered loudly as Wolfgang writhed in pain and Gordon stood up with anger. He saw his crowbar nearby and grabbed it. He sized up Wolfgang as he got back up...

...

...AND CLOCKED HIM IN THE SKULL WITH THE CROWBAR!

"CROWBAR OFF THE SKULL! GORDON JUST GAVE WOLFGANG A TASTE OF HIS FAVORITE WEAPON!" Church shouted.

Wolfgang fell down to the mat holding his head, and Gordon dropped down and began slamming the crowbar all over Wolfgang's body! On his legs...on his arms...on his torso...on his back...on his head...No body part was left untouched as Gordon struck Wolfgang a total of 20 times with the crowbar! He then picked up Wolfgang and placed him against the ropes before bouncing off the adjacent ones...

...

...AND NAILING A CLOTHESLINE WITH THE CROWBAR, SENDING WOLFGANG OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR!

"IT'S CROWBAR CITY RIGHT NOW ON WOLFGANG! GORDON IS TAKING ALL OUT OF HIS ANGER ON THE BULLY!" Church shouted.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! STOP THIS BARBARIC BEATING RIGHT NOW!" Sarge begged.

Wolfgang was down on the outside as Gordon exited the ring and placed his crowbar on the apron and grabbed a steel chair from ringside. He waited for Wolfgang to slowly get back up to his feet...

...

...AND SLAMMED THE CHAIR OFF HIS SKULL! Wolfgang dropped to the ground, completely out of it, but Gordon brought him back up to a seated position...AND NAILED HIS FACE WITH THE CHAIR AGAIN! Gordon then stood over Wolfgang and began slamming the tip of the chair on the body of Wolfgang over and over before throwing the chair right onto him!

"And Wolfgang's beating just went to Steel Chair Town! Expected weather: PAIN!" Church stated.

Gordon then picked up Wolfgang, lifted him onto his shoulder, ran...AND LAUNCHED HIM INTO STEEL POST FACE-FIRST! Wolfgang was laid out as Gordon then went over to the steel steps and tore it apart before grabbing the bottoms one. He then held it up as Wolfgang slowly crawled around the ring, now sporting blood on his face, before managing to stand up...

...

...AND GOT STEEL STEPS THROWN INTO HIS FACE!

"Now we have Steel Steps Village! Your daily gifts: STEEL IN YOUR FACE!" Church shouted.

Gordon grabbed Wolfgang by the hair and dragged him over to the announce table and dropped him there, before taking off the hood and tearing the table apart. However, he didn't notice Wolfgang grabbing a steel chair by instinct. Once done, Gordon picked up Wolfgang...

...WHO MANGED TO SLAM THE CHAIR OVER GORDON'S HEAD!

"WOLFGANG! WOLFGANG WITH THE DESPERATION CHAIR SHOT!" Church shouted.

"YES! YES! THAT'S WHAT A BULLY CAN DO! COME ON, WOLFGANG! FIGHT BACK!" Sarge shouted.

Gordon fell down, holding his head in pain as Wolfgang fell backwards and leaned against the apron. He was bleeding badly, as he tried to find the strength. Wolfgang shook his head before raising the chair, and slamming it down over Gordon's body! Gordon writhed in pain as Wolfgang managed to raise the chair, and slammed it AGAIN over his body! Wolfgang then repeated the action four more times before throwing the chair down on Gordon's head! Wolfgang then stumbled back into the apron and breathed heavily, and waited as Gordon pulled himself to his feet with the table, and turned around as Wolfgang pumped his foot at him...

...

...GORDON CAUGHT WOLFGANG WITH A BIG BOOT!

"Aaaannnndddd...Gordon just catches the Bully and slams him down like that! Gordon isn't going to be stopped!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT!" Sarge stated.

Gordon fell to a knee and held his head and body in pain as Wolfgang writhed on the floor. After a few seconds of dealing with it, he picked up Wolfgang, went to the apron, then set him up and lifted him...

...

...

...SICKENING POWERBOMB ONTO THE APRON! Wolfgang fell to the ground, arching his back in pain while Gordon grabbed the bottom steps and set them up diagonally to the announce table. He then grabbed the top steps and placed them on the bottom steps, reconnecting them. He then grabbed the wooden hood of the table...

...

...AND BROKE IT OVER WOLFGANG'S SKULL!

"We are witness the systematic destruction of the Bully over here! My God, this is just brutal! The moment Gordon got his hands on the crowbar, this whole thing just went to him!" Church stated.

"Dammit...dammit...this wasn't supposed to happe-wait, what is Gordon doing?!" Sarge asked.

Gordon had picked up Wolfgang and placed him between his legs, before hooking the arms and legs and lifting him up...but didn't go for it...as instead he walked over to the steel steps...

...

...and began to climb up them to loud cheers from the crowd!

"Wait, those steps are next to our...Oh no...he ain't going to do this! He ain't going to do this!" Church stated.

"NO! NO! GET FAR AWAY FROM HERE, YOU SILENT MADMAN! GO HURT PEOPLE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Sarge shouted.

Gordon ignored Sarge's cried as he reached the top of the steps, Wolfgang still hooked and lifted. He measured everything...before diving off...

...

...

...

... _ **RESONANCE CASCADE THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!** _

"HOLY SH*T! RESONANCE CASCADE THROUGH OUR DAMN TABLE! WOLFGANG HAS JUST BEEN DESTROYED!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU GORDON FREEMAN! DAAAAMMMNNNN YOOOUUUUU!" Sarge cried out.

Wolfgang was absolutely laid out and motionless among the table debris as Gordon stood up, a look of anger on his face as the crowd went wild at the move, chanting "FREEMAN! FREEMAN!" like crazy. Gordon just glared down at the bloodied Wolfgang before grabbing the crowbar from the apron and standing silently. As Gordon stared at Wolfgang, G-Man finally came around the ring, mic still in hand as he made his way to by Gordon. He looked at Wolfgang, seemingly amused before speaking.

"...Mr. Wolfgang...I hope you take this as lesson to...NEVER...mock or downplay...Mr. Freeman's experiences again...he...takes it very seriously as you just saw." G-Man stated. "You must understand...you brought this on yourself. It is a shame it had to come to this for you...but...sometimes, that is how...the dice are cast. It is likely you will...try to come back for vengeance...and if so...we shall be ready. Until we cross paths again...Mr. Wolfgang."

_**(It's my time** _

_**What truth will I find in my world?** _

_**I know now what to do** _

_**I once thought it was you** _

_**In my world** _

_**You been locked out in the world** _

_**A life out of control** _

_**It's my world** _

_**It's my world** _ **)**

**("My World" by Transmissions")**

The crowd cheered loudly as Gordon and G-Man left the ringside, Gordon still feeling very pissed as personnel came down and began to check on Wolfgang. They slowly picked up the Bully up and helped him up, and the movement caused him to slightly regain consciousness as they carried him away from the table. Near-unconscious and wondering what the hell hit the, he saw the personnel helping him, and then he shoved them away, too prideful to be helped by ANYONE outside of his Bullies stable in Animated. He tried to walk around the ring and succeeded for a few seconds before he stumbled and fell to the ground, where personnel helped him more. Gordon and G-Man stood on the stage and looked at the bloodied and beaten Wolfgang a bit more before making their way to the back.

"...Wolfgang and Gordon...they came to blows...and in the end, it was GORDON who would come out on top in this exchange. DESTROYING Wolfgang in the process. Wolfgang pushed the wrong buttons...Gordon is serious..." Church said.

"That beast! That Blue beast! He should be chained up and punished for life! He did not deserve to do that! I hope he gets destroyed in the future by Wolfgang!" Sarge staed.

"I'll give Wolfgang credit though...the fact that he is even MOVING after all of that, and even refused help showed how tough he is...but looking at his half-conscious state right now, you KNOW Gordon's destruction was as bad as they come. He probably doesn't know what happened right now." Force said.

"Mark my words, dirtbag...Gordon will get what is coming to him! Mark my damn words! The One Free Man will get Bullied into RED OBLIVION! If you think this will go without retaliation, then you are an idiot! Gordon's going to get his, guaranteed!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Wolfgang and Gordon...this only added fuel to the fire...on the Path to Final Clash." Church stated.

* * *

The camera went to the Titantron, which showed UCA World Champion Mario in his locker room, preparing for the hell he was about to endure. Once done, he grabbed his belt, and turned around...

...to come face-to-face with Matt Ishida. Mario glared at the Destined, but before Matt could speak, Mario cut him off.

"No, no, no, you ain't-a going to be speak! I know why you are here!" Mario stated. "Word has-a been getting around! Word that you've been visiting all the Chamber participants, making rounds and sizing all of them up for Final Clash! And you apparently saved the Champion for last! Well let me tell you...that you wasted a bunch of your time when all you had to do was come to me only! Because this is FACT: NONE of them have ANY chance of walking out of the Chamber as Champion! Because I will do what I have always done: WIN AND RETAIN MY TITLE! Anyone else who thinks otherwise is just piss-poor dumb animals! This ain't my Last Stand...it's THEIRS! Sonic, Sly, Crash, Scourge, Mario...I am going to show them what happens when they try to take what is mine! And I hope you watch real closely because what happens to them...will happen to YOU at Final Clash!"

"See, you may have your one-hour Rumble win, your fancy little return promo, your happy resurrection deal, and a couple of victories here and there...but do you know who I am? DO YOU?! I AM SUPER MARIO! THE GREATEST FICTION WRESTLER IN HISTORY! MR. NINTENDO! THE CHAMPION OF LIFE! THE GREATEST...CHAMPION...EVER! And for 385 days, I have proven that without a doubt! I am the longest-reigning World Champion this company has had! And no pretty boy rocker whose glory days are behind him is going to be the one to stop me! Have you forgotten that last year I defeated the Rumble Winner at Final Clash?! It'll be the same case this year! Tonight...I enter hell, and conquer it! And then at Final Clash...I squash the resurrection, and show why I am SUPER MARIOOOOO!"

The crowd was booing loudly as you can hear as Mario raised his title with a scowl, but Matt simply stared at him expressionlessly with arms crossed.

"...You done yet? I was wondering if you would ever shut up." Matt remarked, causing Mario to scowl further. "If so, here's the deal Mario. I have been scouting every possible opponent for me at the big show to be prepared, but in all honesty...I don't care who wins tonight, because it won't change what's going to happen: Me becoming World Champion at Final Clash and completing my resurrection! This whole match is just confirming to me who I take the title from. But Mario...if it's YOU who walks out that Chamber the winner...let me tell you this." Matt leaned in close to Mario's face. "Your shtick as the Greatest Champion Ever...will come to an end by my hand...because there is not a goddamn thing you can do to stop me! I am on a journey, and I'll be damned if you keep it from me for your own ego! Should those five be unable to do it...know that at Final Clash...I'll be coming for your ass... I...WILL...TEAR...YOUR...KINGDOM...DOWN! ...Good luck, Mario...you are going to need it..."

Matt then left the locker room, Mario scowling angrily at his retreating figure as he held the World Title close to his chest, muttering "No...no...I am the Greatest Champion Ever...and I always will be...tonight...at Final Clash...and after...I always will be." Marion then left the locker room, ready for hell.

"The Elimination Chamber Match...Six Men...One Title...Hell on Earth...it...is...NEXT!" Church stated.

* * *

_A/N: TADA! AN UPDATE! :D Yeah, I decided to make the Chamber Match it's own chapter considering that one will be a doozy, lot of work and such, and I feel like I've given you enough here. And I kind of wanted to give you all an update anyway in some form. I don't want this great fic of mine to go cold because of laziness. T_T In any case, I worked really hard on this and hoped that the matches lived up to the hype. I promise to give my all for the Elimination Chamber Match. This I swear!_

_In any case, PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions for me and I will consider them, and please leave a review. Reviews are SO appreciated! :D Until next time!_


	28. Last Stand Part 4

**_Universal Character Association: Last Stand_ **

* * *

The camera went to the arena, which this time was showing the Elimination Chamber hanging above from the ceiling...and the lights slightly dimmed as it was slowly lowered down from the ceiling. The crowd went crazy at the sight of this, knowing what was about to happen.

"Ten tons of steel...sixteen feet in diameter...two miles of steel chain...Satan's Structure, known as the Elimination Chamber. And six men are about to enter it for a shot at the big stage." Church said.

"Super Mario...Scourge the Hedgehog...Red...Crash Bandicoot...Sly Cooper...Sonic the Hedgehog...these are the six who shall enter this Chamber, not just for the World Title, but to main event Final Clash. And a glorious Red shall emerge as the victor." Sarge stated.

"But even YOU have to know that these men know that are very well about to shorten their careers. Every single man in this match has experienced the Chamber before, and they all know what it does to them." Church stated.

"Oh trust me, dirty Blue, the Chambers I have called beside you - UNFORTUNATELY - make me admit that. This Chamber lives up to every nickname it has...and even I can't predict what we are going to see this time around. All I know...prepare to see carnage..." Sarge stated.

"The Elimination Chamber Match with the biggest stakes imaginable is up next, and here's how it all came together." Church stated.

* * *

_Mario is holding up the UCA World Heavyweight Championship in the center of the ring, surrounded by the Mushroom Kingdom. As this is happening, a voiceover of Mario on the first Flame of 2013 plays._

_"Over two years ago, I was brought back into this company for a reason…"_

_Mario's return to UCA is shown, with him taking out then-UCA World Heavyweight Champion Pit._

_"SUPER MARIO IS BACK! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN A UCA RING IN OVER FIFTEEN YEARS!" Church yelled._

_"Every so-called challenger, every unworthy foe that came my way, I squashed and put back in their place!" Mario's voiceover is heard saying._

_Multiple shots of Mario defending the UCA World Heavyweight Championship are shown in rapid succession._

_"I mean, you people say that I suck every time I'm in a goddamn ring, but, like always, I prove all of you parasites wrong! I mean, I just keep winning…"_

_Mario slams a steel chair over the crown of the head of Shadow, following this up with the Super Mario Splash! Mario is then seen raising the UCA World Heavyweight Championship on the Final Clash 2012 stage, the Mushroom Kingdom right by his side._

_"MARIO SCREWED OVER SHADOW! MARIO'S WALKING OUT OF FINAL CLASH AS CHAMPION!" Church exclaimed._

_"And winning…"_

_The ref was down as Link has Mario for a Triforce Drop, but Mario spins out of it and pushes Link down to the mat and stumbled back into a corner. Mario suddenly began to mess with a turnbuckle as Link ran at him, and suddenly pulled out brass knuckles and nailed Link with them. Mario is then seen slowly standing upwith the World Title._

_"GODDAMMIT, THE BRASS KNUCKLES! MARIO JUST KNOCKED OUT LINK'S LIGHTS OUT!" Church shouted._

_"And winning…"_

_Hope rushes forward at Mario for the Dose of Light, but Mario ducks it and instead hits Shadow instead! Hope is in a state of shock as Mario goes behind Hope and rolls him up, hanging on to the ropes for leverage as the referee counts the pinfall._

_"MARIO HAD THE ROPES! MARIO HAD THE DAMN ROPES! HE STOLE IT FROM D-HEDGE X!" Church yelled once more._

_"AND WINNING!"_

_Mario is shown hitting a chair-assisted Super Mario Splash onto Sonic, then is shown clutching the World Title close to him on the stage._

_"Goddamnit…thanks to Bowser, Mario escapes with the World Title again!" Church says calmly for a change._

_"I'M THE ONE STANDING TALL! Not Red! Not Scourge! Not Crash! Not Sly! ME! ME! I'm the last man standing while all these other men, all these wrestlers who are challenging me at Last Stand are LAID THE FUCK OUT!..._

_…I am the longest-reigning, best, and quite frankly…LAST UCA World Heavyweight Champion in history. Why…?"_

_Mario is shown raising the World Title on the stage of Royal Reckoning 2012, the same night that he started his historic reign as a voiceover of him is heard saying…_

_"…BECAUSE I'M THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

_The screen goes black for a moment…_

**_(Thousand Foot Krutch – "War of Change)_ **

_The screen then shows the Elimination Chamber being slowly lowered from the ceiling as flashing lights go off._

_"It's the most unforgiving structure ever put together by the hands of Man. It's a playground where bones will be shattered, lives will be risked, and careers will be shortened. It's the Elimination Chamber…and it very well may be the greatest test of Mario's reign!" Church said._

**_[_ ** **_It's a truth that in love and war,_ **

**_World's collide and hearts get broken_ **

**_I want to live like I know I'm dying_ **

**_Take up my cross, not be afraid]_ **

_Individual shots of Sly, Scourge, Sonic, Red, Crash, and finally Mario are shown before Mario is heard delivering another promo._

_"I am Super Mario, the greatest gaming icon in history, the greatest wrestler in the history of Fanfiction Wrestling! No one but me deserves to be the World Heavyweight Champion, so you all better learn to respect that!"_

**_[Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?_ **

**_And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin'_ **

**_Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket_ **

**_I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me…]_ **

_Sonic hits Mario with the Sonic Driver, Scourge hits Red with the Spear, and Crash hits Sly with the Crash Landing through a table from their Summer Brawl 2010 match. Then, multiple shots of notable moments in the Elimination Chamber are shown, such as Sephiroth hitting the Masamune Slam on Jackie Chan from the top of the pod, Team 2D catching Sora with the Non-Stop Violence, Gaz Powerbombing Amy Rose through the plexiglass pod. As the latter three videos are shown, Church is then heard narrating over them._

_"Only TWO men have ever retained inside the UCA Elimination Chamber! Is this the match that finally usurps Mario from his high horse?" Church asked._

**_[Wait, it's just about to break_ **

**_Its more than I can take_ **

**_Everything's about to change!_ **

**_I feel it in my veins_ **

**_Its not going away_ **

**_Everything's about to change!]_ **

_Rapid highlights of the Chamber participants are shown, such as Crash and Sly trading fists in their heated rivalry, Scourge Spearing Red three times in rapid succession, referencing his three straight Pay-Per-View victories over him, and Mario breaking Sonic's leg at Revolution 2012._

_Mario's assault on Red, Scourge, and Crash from two weeks prior is shown, ending with him raising the UCA World Heavyweight Championship overhead over their broken and beaten bodies._

**_[This is a warning, like it or not_ **

**_I break down, like a record spinning gotta get up_ **

**_So back off!_ **

**_This is a warning, like it or not,_ **

**_I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up!]_ **

_Red is shown Poke-Flowing Blue, hitting Scourge with the Journey Through Kanto, and slamming Mario down with the Red Spin. A voiceover of him is heard over this._

_"Mario's title reign be damned, I WILL become UCA World Champion for a ninth time! You can bank on that!"_

_Scourge is then shown Spearing down multiple opponents such as Pit, Master Chief, Jak, Naruto, and Link in quick sequence. A voice over of his own is heard over these videos._

_"Last Stand will be the night that the King takes back what is rightfully his! Last Stand will be the night that the King takes back his damn throne!"_

_Sly is shown using his sneaky and crafty maneuvers to win multiple matches. He is then heard saying this over the videos._

_"I was one of those two men who retained the World Title inside the Chamber. At Last Stand, I show why that is the case by stealing back the World Title."_

_Crash is then shown hitting the Crash Landing on Sly, Wumpa Twisting Blue onto a pile of chairs, and hitting Cloud Strife with a Crash and Burn. A voiceover of Coco is heard._

_"Crash is really determined for this match! He wants to show everyone that he isn't just a hardcore individual, but that he's World Champion material!"_

_Sonic is seen in his new persona, screwing Bowser out of his World Title shot, hitting Red with the Sonic Driver, and nailing Mario with the Dash Attack. His own voiceover is heard as well._

_"Bowser…he was the first obstacle on my road to revenge. Come the Chamber, the second half of revenge is complete…when I finally rip the World Title from Mario's cold, lifeless hands!"_

_Mario is finally shown winning the World Title at Royal Reckoning 2012, defeating Red at Survival Games, and screwing over Tails and Knuckles at Ragnarok. His voiceover is finally heard._

_"These scum need to realize greatness when they see it! I have held onto this belt for 379 days and counting! There isn't any way that they're taking it from me this close to Final Clash! Last Stand will just be another victory for the GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"_

**_[There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)_ **

**_There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)…]_ **

_Shots of all six men in previous Elimination Chamber matches are shown, such as Sonic raising the World Title in the first ever UCA Elimination Chamber, Crash shouting, "PANCAKES!" atop the pod, Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Blue on a piece of plexiglass, Sly hitting Fox with the Honor Among Thieves, Scourge Spearing Sonic out of his boots after losing his World Title, and finally, Mario hitting Cloud Strife with the Super Mario Splash._

**_[It's just about to break_ **

**_Its more than I can take,_ **

**_Everything's about to change,_ **

**_I feel it in my vein_ **

**_Its not going away,_ **

**_Everything's about to change]_ **

_Sonic turned Red around, lifted him up…AND HITS THE SONIC DRIVER!..._

_…Red hooked Scourge back-to-back…AND STRUCK WITH THE POKE-FLOW!..._

_…Sly places Bowser in an Inverted Facelock…AND HITS THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!..._

_…Crash comes into the ring…AND HITS THE CRASH AND BURN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! He throws up a Jeff Hardy pose…_

_…ONLY TO GET CLOCKED IN THE FACE WITH THE WORLD TITLE BY MARIO! As this happens, one last voiceover by Church is heard._

_"Who's going to walk out of Last Stand as World Heavyweight Champion? And more importantly, WHO will be the man that's gonna go on to the main event of Final Clash?"_

_The final shot shown is of the Final Clash sign hanging from above before transitioning to the Elimination Chamber hanging above the ring before transitioning to the arena once more._

* * *

The camera went back to the ring, which had Elimination Chamber now surrounding it. The crowd waited in great anticipation as the bell was rang three times, and the ring announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman...the following contest is the main event for Last Stand...and is the Elimination Chamber Match...for the UCA...WORLD...HEAVYWEIGHT...CHAMPIONSHIP!" The crowd went crazy at this announcement. "The rules are as followed: Four men will be locked inside the pods in the chamber, and two men shall start the match. Every five minutes, a competitor shall be released from their pod and into the match. This continues until all six men are in the match. You are eliminated via pinfall or submission in the ring. The last man standing will be declared the UCA World Heavyweight Champion...and main event...FINAL...CLASH!"

The crowd cheered greatly, as they waited for whoever the first entrant would be. Moments passed and the crowd got antsy. Then...

...

_"You think you know me?"_

**_(On this day I see clearly_ **

**_Everything has come to life_ **

**_Better place and a broken dream_ **

**_And we'll leave it all behind_ **

**_On this day its so real to me_ **

**_Everything has come to life_ **

**_Another chance to chase a dream_ **

**_Another chance to feel_ **

**_Chance to feel alive)_ **

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd booed loudly as smoke filled the stage, and when the lyrics began to play, **Scourge the Hedgehog** came out from the smoke, signature jacket and sunglasses on as he stood on the stage. He looked out to the crowd with a very focused and intense expression on his face, no cockiness on his face at the moment. He then looked out to the Chamber for a few moments before making his way down the ramp. Once midway down, he stopped there and positioned himself, before raising his hands up in rock horns to explosive green pyro behind him. Once the pyro finished, he made his way down the rest of the ramp and stood at the steps to the Chamber. He slowly took off his sunglasses and jacket, handing them to the ref as he continued to survey the Chamber before going up the steps and entered the Chamber. He took a deep breath before being led into a pod and the ref chained the pod shut as Scourge looked ready to go.

"Introducing the challengers first, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog."

"Scourge the Hedgehog catches a lucky break as he will be locked inside one of those lexan pods and not to have to start this match from the get-go. And for a guy like Scourge, that is a HUGE opportunity that he will take full advantage of, especially since he knows what this Chamber is like. His most notable Chamber experience was at Breakdown 2007 when he defended the World Title inside it, a Chamber Match eventually won by another participant here." Church recalled.

"And guess what happened afterwards? Scourge Speared Sonic out of his damn boots and made him pay for that travesty, which allowed Ben to cash-in his briefcase to win the title there. Scourge knows how this Chamber is, and you can tell that he wants to make up for that Chamber loss finally by winning the World Title here tonight and headlining Final Clash. And you bet your sweet Red ass that he's my SECOND pick to win it all here! He's better then most of the others in it!" Sarge stated.

"Scourge has proclaimed his desire to "take back his throne" as he so puts it, and after being the second-to-last eliminated in the Rumble, this is his last chance to not only get back that throne, but to get it in time for the big show. This is a do-or-die situation for Scourge the Hedgehog here, and when he's backed into a corner like that, Lord knows what he'll do." Church stated.

_**(I never noticed until I focused** _

_**On everything you did, you said** _

_**You lit the fuse inside my head** _

_**Thank you for reminding me of why I'm sick inside** _

_**Thank you for the venom, did you think it would paralyze?** _

_**These scars I scratch, I tear are there** _

_**Under my skin** _

_**Where you've always been** _

_**Thank you for reminding me to sin with a grin)** _

**("Sin With a Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd's boos turned into loud cheers as the new music played, and **Sly Cooper** rolled out onto the stage and into his signature crouch pose, cane in hand. With a big ol' smirk, he slowly stood up and shouldered his signature cane, and tipped his hat to the crowd, before he made his way down the ramp. Once he reached the Chamber, he took off his hat and handed it and his cane to the nearby crew before he took a good look at the Chamber and then quickly entered the Chamber. He shot a quick look at Scourge, and winked at him, the hedgehog scowling before he entered the ring and quickly leaped onto a corner and looked out to the crowd, motioning the title was coming to him before he got off and then entered the pod designated for him as it was chained shut.

"Introducing next, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs., "Thievius Raccoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"Everyone's favorite thief is entering the Chamber, and the Coon of the Sony Saints is a dark horse for many for this Chamber. Not many people expect him to pull off the victory, but the thief is not put off this fact. He seems to actually enjoy it, saying it'll be that much easier for him to steal the title when everybody least expects it. The reason for his confidence has got to come from his own Chamber success, most notably Survival Games 2006, where he became the second, and so far, LAST person to retain their title inside a Chamber." Church stated.

"I STILL can't believe this damn Sony Saint was able to pull it off! Granted, I liked him better before then as the Sony Saints weren't even existing then - ah, the good ol' days - but I STILL can't believe he did it to this day! But that was 2006, and this is NOW! And there's no way in hell this abomination of a Blue is going to win! If he does, I will take my shotgun and blow my brains out! Why? Because that as bad as Grif SUCCEEDING! I hope he's the FIRST ONE eliminated!" Sarge stated.

"Despite all of Sly's accomplishments, he has NEVER main-evented Final Clash, and I bet that thief is grinning inside at the thought of changing that fact. Everyone else in that Chamber better be careful, because Sly has shown he is not above using a few dirty tactics to get the win. And with him waiting in a pod and his confidence, he could steal one from you at any time when he's let out." Church stated.

_**(Hmm-hmmmm** _

_**Yeah, yeah** _

_**Holy Diver** _

_**You've been down too long in the midnight sea** _

_**Oh, what's becoming of me?** _

_**Ride the tiger** _

_**You can see his stripes but you know he's clean** _

_**Oh, don't you see what I mean?** _

_**Gotta get away** _

_**Holy Diver** _

_**YEAH!)** _

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd EXPLODED with thunderous boos at the very start of the song, and who else but **Super Mario** to come out onto the stage, World Title strapped around his waist and a focused scowl on his face. He completely ignored the booing crowd, eyes solely focused on the Chamber ahead. He looked down at his World Title around his waist, holding it in a contemplative manner before vigorously shaking his head as if in refusal of something, muttering "NO!" before making his way down the ramp. He climbed up the steps and entered the chamber, and then the ring. He looked around it as if scouting it before climbing a corner, unhooking the title around his waist and raising it overhead, shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" while glaring at Sly in the pod in front of him. Sly just grinned cheekily at Mario, who growled before dismounting the turnbuckle. He looked at his title before kissing it and handed it to the ref. He then was led to his own pod, then locked shut in it.

"And introducing next, representing the Mushroom Kingdom, from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 235 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA World Heavweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"Has the self-proclaimed Greatest Champion Ever entered his own personal demise that he has managed to evade for so long? Mario is the longest-reigning World Heavyweight Champion in UCA history, 385 days as champion clocked in, but his latest scheme to retain the title last month at Royal Reckoning pushed Force over the edge. As a result, Mario has been given the toughest defense his reign has ever faced as punishment. His historic reign started last year inside the Elimination Chamber at Royal Reckoning...will it end inside the very same structure?" Church asked.

"The obvious answer...NO! I love Scourge, but I want Mario to win MORE here! He has held that title longer then anyone when everyone thought he would be taken down like some common Blue trash! But time and time again, he has shown why he IS the Greatest Champion Ever! And I REFUSE to believe that he will lose that gold SO CLOSE to Final Clash! He will NOT lose! He just can't! And I'll be happy to say this every hater when he wins...YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge proclaimed.

"But Sarge, Mario's record of retaining a title inside a Chamber in other companies is ABYSMAL. UWE...CWA...he has FAILED to do it. Add the LOW number of Chamber retentions in UCA, and the one-in-six chance that he has of winning, and Mario's reign is in more jeopardy than EVER! Mario should never be underestimated, he is very tricky, and will do anything it takes...but can even HE overcome all of these odds? Only time will tell." Church said.

With three of four to be in pods revealed, the crowd wondered who it would be...

_**(All I ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled** _

_**It is in my hands** _

_**I must not fail!** _

_**I must not fail!** _

_**We've been through the darkest days** _

_**This fire burns...always!** _

_**This fire burns...always!)** _

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd stood on their feet, and **Sonic the Hedgehog** came out to the beat of his theme, tape wrapped around his ribs, indicative of his current condition. He glared at the Chamber with a dark look before he took a knee, checked his wrist, then shouted "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" to even louder cheers before making his way down the ramp and then entered the Chamber. He entered the ring and went to the corner closest to Mario's pod and pointed at Mario, before making a cutthroat gesture, which Mario replied with trash-talking. Sonic then went to the corner nearest Scourge's pod and shouted "I AM GOING TO WIN! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Scourge just scoffed and said "You're too hurt, you got no chance" Sonic simply ignored him and repeated the process with Sly, who just chuckled at Sonic. Sonic was then led into his pod and was locked in it, the hog pacing in it, raring to go.

"And the next entrant, from Station Square, weighing in at 210 lbs., "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic qualified for this Chamber earlier tonight by beating Bowser by...questionable means in a physical No DQ Match in the opening battle of the PPV. Sonic considers that step one of getting payback for what was done to him, step two is winning the title from Mario inside this Chamber. Sonic has had plenty of experience inside the Chamber, being apart of the first UCA Elimination Chamber as the Champion at Survival Games 2002, and even winning a Chamber as mentioned earlier in 2007. But as you can see, Sonic is still bearing wounds from his battle with Bowser. He got two and a half hours of rest before this match, but is he too hurt to win this match?" Church asked.

"Of course he is! Look at him! Does that look like a viable Chamber winner?! No siree, he does NOT! Him winning? What's next? Grif actually becoming competent? If that actually happens, kill me. Sonic is too banged up, and he did not have even close to the amount of rest needed to regain a chance in this! Ladies and gentlemen, meet a guaranteed loser here and now! Line up, and see if you dirty Blues can trade secrets on how to suck so much! Sonic...cross him off the list!" Sarge stated.

"Sonic though has stated last week, and tonight, that he didn't care if he had to go through hell twice, he was going to get vengeance on everything that was done to him. Dude got the luck of the draw with him, so he won't have to start out this match. THAT would have probably destroyed any chance he may still have left. He better hope he'll be one of the later guys released to get as much rest as possible, but can he truly survive hell in his condition? I am not sure...but we now know who the unlucky two to start things are..." Church stated.

The four waited in their pods, knowing that they were safe for the moment. They, along with the crowd, awaited for who would be the first of the two would be out, and...

_**(Can't you see the writing on the wall?** _

_**You're way in over your head** _

_**You're gonna drown in the things that you said** _

_**Time has come and gone for words** _

_**A thousand threats I've heard before** _

_**Your words are cheap, but lies are big to take** _

_**Time has come and gone for words** _

_**A thousand threats I've heard before** _

_**And all your words are too big to take)** _

**("No More Words" by EnedverafteR)**

The crowd ROARED in thunderous cheers at the sound of the music!

"WHOA!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd was going insane at the sound of the music as **Crash Bandicoot** came out onto the stage, spinning in an orange twister like crazy, moving around the stage. Suddenly, he then jumped into the air and landed on his feet perfectly, a series of orange pyro exploding at soon as he did. Crash then looked out to the cheering crowd with his signature grin, which this time was laced with insanity and sadisticness. He looked at the Chamber, and gave a loud "WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" the crowd screaming along with him before he ran down the ramp and entered the Chamber and the ring with no fear. He then went to each corner, staring at the ones in each pod with his insane grin before he stood in the center of the ring, ready for the hell to come as the crowd chanted "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!"

"And introducing next, from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"This crowd has gone absolutely crazy! They are fully behind this insane, risk-taking bandicoot! Crash Bandicoot is the hottest wrestler in UCA right now! You can't find a guy who has more going for him right now in the company than him, and Crash Bandicoot wants to capitalize on all of it and FINALLY win the UCA World Title that has eluded him! He has perhaps the most UCA Chamber experience than anyone else in this match, with three past Chamber appearances! He has yet to win a Chamber in UCA, but is it the night he changes ALL of that?! It could very well be!" Church stated.

"FORGET IT! Crash may be hot right now, he may have his NCW success, he may be back in Animated, and he MAY have won an FWA for Hardcore Match of the Year for that Hardcore Six-Way at the XCW Supershow, but remember...HE'S A CHOKER IN UCA! Every opportunity he's had at the big one, he's failed! Every Chamber Match he's been in, he's come up short! And none of that is changing TONIGHT! He can't win the big match, and guess what? HE'S GOING TO GET MURDERIZED RED-STYLE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Crash wants to break the glass ceiling bad in UCA! He wants to finally become World Champion in spite of the doubters! He wants to finally win a Chamber Match! He wants to prove to everyone that he can be the top dog here in this company! But in order to pull it all off, he has to survive from the very start, which is EASIER said than done in a Chamber Match! But without a doubt, this environment at least favors Crash. And now...just one left..." Church said.

Crash waited in the ring, body shaking in anticipation as he awaited the man he KNEW was coming out next...and soon...his music played...

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd cheered like crazy at the familiar game music rang throughout the arena, with the lights turning the recognizable crimson. Then, **Red** comes out onto the stage, a determined expression on his face. He looks at the Chamber from the stage, before glancing out towards the crowd, then tipped his hat over his eyes and raised a fist into the air. He then shot his eyes up fiercely before making his way down the ramp, eventually reaching the steps to the Chamber. His eyes never left the structure as he took off his signature jacket and hat, handing them to the crew before making his way into the Chamber. He entered the ring, giving each Chamber competitor a strong gaze before making his way to the corner and raising a fist into the air, staring right into the eyes of Mario in his pod before getting off and turning his gaze to Crash.

"And the final entrant, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokémon Master" Red!"

"And the eight-time World Champion has stepped into the Chamber, and he wants to make it nine-time tonight! The man stated that his last goal in Fiction Wrestling is to become a ten-time World Champion, and winning on this night will put him one step closer to that goal. And Red is no stranger to the Chamber. He won UCA's very first back in 2002, but yet has not won a Chamber SINCE THEN. This'll be his third Chamber appearance overall, so can he do what he did all those years ago and reign supreme in Satan's structure?" Church asked.

"Please! Scourge and Mario got this one! Not Red! No one wants to see Matt vs Red! It would stink like hell! Like your damn base does whenever I am around it! Red is a legend, I cannot deny that much, but look...Red just can't do it anymore. Mario has taken his place as the face of UCA - as he rightfully SHOULD - and Red can't hack it anymore. And with Red starting out in the Chamber...his chances...zero just like the chances of Grif being useful. He'll give a good performance or two...but no...no...he's the wrong Red to win." Sarge stated.

"Only you Sarge...well, Red has been having recent problems with his long-time rival, Blue, who has been screwing him over left and right. However, on this night, Red believes the Chamber will keep the obsessed dude out, and I think it will too. And with Blue kept out of it, Red has a strong chance of pulling this off. Starting off the Chamber and winning may be tough, but if anyone can do it, it's the Pokémon Master." Church said.

Red stood in his half of the ring near a corner, shaking his body in readiness. Crash himself crouched down, hands put together, his grin never leaving him. Sly leaned back in his pod, sly smirk on his face at not having to start this off. Sonic in his pod had a dark look on his face, willing to fight through ANYTHING to get his revenge. Scourge had a focused expression on his face as he placed his hands on the pod, knowing what was to come. Mario scowled in his pod, refusing to relinquish what he thought was his. The officials closed the entrance to the chamber, and the ref checked to see if everyone was ready.

"Six men, one Chamber...World Title and Final Clash main event on the line...it begins..." Church said.

And the REF RANG THE BELL!

"...NOW!" Church shouted.

Red and Crash circled each other as soon as the bell rang, and then slowly met each other in a lock-up. Red caught Crash in a Side Headlock and wrenched on the head, and Crash backed up into the ropes then pushed Red into the adjacent ones. Red came back and knocked down Crash with a Standing Shoulder Block. Red the bounced off the ropes once more, and Crash turned onto his stomach and Red leaped over him. Red bounced back to Crash as he stood up and leapfrogged over the Master, and turned around for a Superman Punch, but Red held onto the ropes and did not bounce back to get hit. Crash ran at Red, but Red caught him with a foot to the jaw sending him back. Red went for a clothesline, but Crash ducked it, then Springboard off the ropes to Red...who caught him on his shoulders! Red tried for the Journey through Kanto, but Crash landed on his feet, kicked Red in the gut, and went for the Wumpa Twist! Red pushed Crash away as he spun for it, and Crash turned around and got a Spinning Wheel Kick to the jaw.

"Opening exchange of moves end with Red clocking Crash right in the jaw! And you saw them go for the big moves early! They want to have some time of rest before the next guy enters here! Big advantage there!" Church stated.

"Yeah, but as you saw, no dice there! Too early for any big moves to connect...for the dirty Blues! If it were Scourge or Mario in there, there opponent would already be done and gone! That's how great they are!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sarge, keep the idiotic ass-kissing away until they AT LEAST enter the match." Church deadpanned.

Red picked up Crash and threw him into a corner, and nailed a series of Forearm Smashes to the face of the bandicoot before whipping him into the adjacent corner. Red ran after him, but Crash caught him with a Back Elbow, stunning him. Crash then jumped onto the middle turnbuckle, and then nailed a Diving Knee to Red's jaw. With Red Dropped, Crash ran the ropes and nailed a Springboard Leg Drop, followed by a cover! 1...2...Red kicks out! Crash picked Red up, but Red suddenly nailed a Jawbreaker that stunned Crash, followed by a Dropkick that sent Crash into the ropes. Red ran at Crash, but the bandicoot Back Dropped Red over the ropes...and Red landed on the steel grating on his feet, avoiding damage. Crash turned around, and got Hotshot across the ropes. With Crash again stunned, Red entered the ring through the ro-FRONT DROPKICK TO RED'S SKULL AS HE WAS BETWEEN THE ROPES! Red was sent back through the ropes and down onto the steel grating.

"Oh damn! What a shot to the skull! Crash managed to quickly recover and damn near kicked Red into next week! And look where Red is! You DON'T want to be outside the ring in this chamber!" Church stated.

"Of course not, it's pain city for anyone that gets outside the ring! There's steel everywhere you go! And Red may be the first to taste the steel!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red held his head as he slowly rose up, and Crash held onto the ropes before leaping onto them as Red stood...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD HURRICARANA ON RED ONTO THE STEEL GRATING! Red cried out in pure agony as his back collided with the steel!

"Crash with the Springboard Hurricarana, and look at Red! His face tells the whole story right now!" Church stated. "For once, Sarge was damn right!"

"Of course, I was right! How could I not be?! Red is feeling the Chamber's wrath! And I can't help but take great joy out of it!" Sarge said.

Crash stood up and picked up Red, grabbed his head...and threw him face-first into the chain wall! Red staggered back into the ropes, and Crash grabbed him and threw him again into the chain wall! Red fell back into the ropes, and Crash AGAIN threw him into the chain wall face first! Red fell down onto the grating, completely in pain as Crash raised an arm in triumph He then grabbed the ropes, back turned as he waited for Red to get up, then Springboarded back to the Master...

...and Red caught him on his shoulders in Electric Chair! Crash flailed around on his shoulders, punching his head to get off, but Red held onto him, backing up and slamming Crash BACK-FIRST into the chain wall! Crash cried out in pain but Red wans't done as he NAILED AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP ON THE STEEL GRATING!

"OH! And Red with the counter! Crash's high-flying bit him there! Back-first into both the chains AND the steel grating! What a nasty drop!" Church stated. "Crash's back has to be in AGONY!"

Crash is practically writhing on the floor in pain and he was picked up by Red and thrown back into the ring. Red then climbed the corner and waited for Crash to stand up...Diving Forearm Smash from Red! Red covers! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Red picked up Crash and nailed several rights to the face of Crash before whipping him into the ropes and catching him with a Hip Toss, then followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop! Red picks up Crash and nailed a Snap Suplex, followed by a quick cover! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Red picked up Crash, but Crash pushed Red into the ropes and tried to catch him on the bounce back with a clothesline but Red ducked it and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam!

"I can accept this. I would choose Red over Crash anyway. So let's go for Crash getting his ass kicked more!" Sarge stated.

Red picked up Crash and locked him in a Hammerlock, positioned himself...spun...

...and Crash ducked the Red Spin and Dropkicked Red in the back, sending him into the middle ropes! He saw Red hanging off them, and Crash grabbed the ropes...

...and slingshot himself over them and nailed a Leg Drop to the back of Red's neck! Red got off the ropes and held his neck in pain, and Crash leaped onto the top turnbuckle...AND DROPPED RED WITH AN OVER CASTLE!

"Crash back in the game, and has Red down and out! That surgically repaired neck of Red is being targeted! Intentionally, don't know!" Church said.

Crash got up and waited for Red to get back up, then hooked him up for an Aftershock, but Red elbowed Crash in the side of the head several times, forcing him to let him go. Red then kicked him in the gut, and went for a DDT, but Crash spun out of it, and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep, followed by a Twisting Leg Drop across the neck! As this all happened, the counter showed up on screen.

"Oh boy...its time for the first man to be released from the pod...this is about to turn into a three-way..." Church said.

"Well...who is it going to be...?" Sarge asked as Crash waited for Red to get back up, then went for the Wumpa Twist

5...

Red pushed Crash into the ropes...

4...

3...

Crash bounced back and he and Red both took each other down with clotheslines...

2...

1...

BUUUZZZ!

The lights went out in the arena, before dim spotlights began circulating between the four pods of the Chamber repeatedly, ominous music playing about for a few seconds, until it finally landed on...

...

...

...MARIO!

"The self-proclaimed Greatest Champion Ever and UCA World Champion is out next, and you know he wants to be the third man to retain the title in the Chamber!" Church stated.

"And he damn sure will, once he gets to work! And with Crash and Red down, he's about to kick some Blue ass!" Sarge stated.

The crowd booed as Mario readied himself as the ref undid the chain and unlocked the pod, allowing Mario out of his pod and he quickly exited it and into the ring. He ran and nailed a recovered Crash with a clothesline, then Red with the same move! He picked up Crash, and nailed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then caught Red with a Spinebuster! He then picked Red up and threw him over the ropes and onto the steel grating, the Pokémon Master writhing in pain as he met steel. He then picked up Crash, but the bandicoot nailed a few rights to the skull before bouncing off the ropes...AND GETTING CLOTHESLINED OVER THEM AND ONTO THE STEEL!

"And Mario took advantage of their conditions and came in like a house of fire! He is now in complete control of this match!" Church stated.

"That's it Mario! Show these two posers what it means to face the Greatest Champion Ever and it should never be done!" Sarge cheered.

Mario exited the ring, picked up Crash, and threw him face-first into the wall! Crash slumped against it, and Mario grabbed Crash's head and began to grind it against he chain wall back and forth with a scowl on his face. After several seconds of this action, he slammed the back of Crash's head against the steel grating. Crash was revealed to have been busted open from what Mario did, and Mario picked up Crash and nailed a few shots to the skull, furthering opening the wound. He then lifted Crash onto his shoulders, but Crash suddenly manage to struggle and landed behind Mario. Mario turned around, and got an Enziguri to the skull! Mario was sent backwards, and in the end leaned against a pod. Crash wiped some blood off his face before running at Mario...

...

...who moved out of the way, and Crash ran face-first into the lexan pod! Crash was dazed on his feet as Mario grabbed him by the waist...AND GAVE HIM A GERMAN SUPLEX ON THE STEEL GRATING!

"FOR THE LOVE OF...CRASH JUST GOT GERMANED ONTO FREAKIN' STEEL! HIS DAMN NECK MAY BE BROKEN!" Church stated.

"IT MAY BE BROKEN?! ...MARIO DO IT AGAIN! IT WAS SO AWESOME, IT MUST BE DONE TWICE!" Sarge shouted.

Crash was folded up like an accordion on the steel grating, and Mario stood up and glared at the booing crowd, and shouted "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EEEEE-"

RED GRABBED MARIO FROM BEHIND IN THE RING AND INVERTED SUPLEXED HIM INTO IT!

"And Mario gloated at the WRONG time! And he gets an Inverted Suplex back into the ring for that!" Church stated.

"HEY! You can't sneak up on the Greatest Champion Ever like that! REF! Disqualify him!" Sarge stated.

"Sarge, there are no DQs, and if there were, that's the stupidest reason to DQ anybody..." Church deadpanned.

Red pinned Mario!

1...

2...

Mario kicks out!

Mario gets back up and gets Forearm Smashes to the face by Red, but after seven, Mario manages a knee to the gut to stop Red and whipped him into the ropes. But Red bounced back with a Discus Clothesline to the Plumber! Mario got to his knees, but began getting Shoot kicks to the chest over and over again, prompting "Yes" chants for each one! After eight kicks, Red bounced off the ropes and nailed a BRUTAL Dropkick to the skull that sent Mario rolling under the rope and onto the steel. Red went to him, picked him up over the ropes, and tried for a Suplex back into the ring...

...but Mario turned it into a Gourdbuster that had Red planted in the ring! Mario shook his head and saw Red in position for something...and smirked as he climbed up the corner.

"Oh man...I think Mario wants a Super Mario Splash!" Church stated.

"YEAH! Red's about to get taken out for GOOD!" Sarge cheered.

Mario reached up top...

...

...AND RED PUSHED HIM OFF AND HE CRASHED ONTO THE STEEL GRATING!

"SON OF A...MARIO CRASHED AND BURNED ON THE DAMN STEEL! LOOK AT HIM WRITHING!" Church exclaimed.

Red panted a tiny bit before exiting the ring and onto the steel and stomped Mario hard, the Plumber's body screaming in pain. Red then picked up Mario, and hooked him up for the Indigo Crusher...

...

...

...he lifted him...

...

...

...and Mario managed to slip out of it and land behind Red! He pushed Red into the chain wall hard, and when he came back and lifted him into a Fireman's Carry! Red struggled in Mario's grip as Mario turned around...

...

...

...CRASH SPRINGBOARD DROPKICKS MARIO! Mario and Red are sent crashing into the chain wall!

"Where the hell Crash did come from?! I thought he was DEAD after that German Suplex! Which would have been great!" Sarge stated.

Red crumpled down to the steel grating as Mario sat against it in pain...CRASH NAILED A RUNNING FACEWASH TO HIM AGAINST THE CHAINS! Crash wiped blood off his face before picking up Mario and throwing him back into the ring. Crash entered the ring as Mario stumbled up to his feet, and he hooked him up...

...

...

...AFTERSHOCK CONNECTS!

"And the Aftershock from Crash! Mario may be losing the World Title here and now!" Church stated.

Crash pinned Mario!

1...

...

2...

...

Mario kicks out!

"Hah! No way the Greatest Champion Ever is the first eliminated! NOT EVER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash got to his knees and began raining down flurry of fists to the skull of Mario then picked him up, and nailed a Jumping Knee to the jaw! Mario was stunned and Crash whipped him into the ropes and bent down for a Back Body Drop, but Mario caught him with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Mario took a breather before scowling down at Crash and picked him up...

...

...

...RED CAUGHT HIM WITH A SUPERKICK! Mario went down as Crash threw a fist at Red, but Red caught the fist, locked in a Hammerlock...AND NAILED THE RED SPIN! Red with the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"Red nearly gets an elimination off that surprise attack! And the counter is here! We're about to see a new man enter this fray! Who is going to enter this warfare?" Church asked.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZZ!

The lights dimmed and a dim spotlight appeared and began circulating between the three pods that had wrestlers in them. This continued for several seconds until it landed on one pod...

...

...

...

...SLY COOPER!

"It's Sly Cooper! One of the only two men to have retained inside an Elimination Chamber! And dark horse status be damned, he wants to steal the title tonight!" Church stated.

"Oh great, this damn Sony Saint is in! He's just as bad as Crash! Someone get him NOW! Make sure he doesn't get a lick of momentum! If he does, the WHOLE WORLD MIGHT IMPLODE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...You're an idiot." Church deadpanned.

The officials unlocked the pod, and Sly exited his pod, grabbed the ropes...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD DISCUS CLOTHESLINE TO RED! Sly got up, and ducked a clothesline from Crash, bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Knee Smash to him! Sly turned around and CAUGHT MARIO WITH A HIP TOSS NECKBREAKER! Sly stood and looked at the cheering crowd and winked at them before picking up Crash and whipping him into the corner and then running at him, but Crash moved out of the way! Sly crashed into the turnbuckle and backed up, and Crash quickly climbed up it...

...

...

...SLY PUSHED HIS LEGS OUT FROM UNDER HIM! Crash ended up in the Tree of Woe AND GOT DROPKICKED IN THE FACE BY RED!

"Oh that wasn't how the bandicoot wanted to Crash & Burn there..." Church quipped.

"Nope, but it was how I wanted him to Crash & Burn..." Sarge added.

Red got up and lifted Sly onto his shoulders, but Sly landed behind Red, and nailed a Half-Nelson Bulldog on him! Sly got up...but got a Big Boot to the skull that sent him flying out of the ring! Mario followed Sly onto the steel and picked up the raccoon, shouting in his face "YOU ARE NOT IN MY LEAGUE, THIEF! KNOW THAT!" He then threw Sly into the chain wall...

...

...

...

...BUT SLY LEAPED AT THE CHAINS AND NAILED THE NINJA SPIRE KICK OFF IT!

"WHAT THE...?! NINJA SPIRE KICK OFF THE DAMN CHAIN WALL! SLY'S ATHLETICISM PAYS DIVIDENDS!" Church stated.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?! NO SNEAKY THIEF SHOULD DO THAT! I BET HE STOLE THE IDEA OF THAT MOVE FROM SOMEONE!" Sarge shouted.

Mario was sent back into the ring due to the impact from the kick, and Sly leaped onto the ropes...

...

...SPRINGBOARD BODY SPLASH! Cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Mario kicks out!

"And that nearly got Mario out! Mario's title reign is flashing before his eyes!" Church stated.

"Mario do something! You know you are better than these dirtbags!" Sarge stated.

Sly got up, and was immediately met with A SNAP DDT FROM RED! Red with the cover! 1...2...Sly kicks out! Red picked up Sly, but Sly suddenly catches Red with a BEAUTIFUL Dropkick to the jaw! Red was dropped and Sly picked him up, and began nailing Kawada Kicks to the temple of Red before nailing a final that sent Red to an upright position. Sly followed it up with a Jumping Reverse Roundhouse Kick that sent Red into the ropes! Sly then ran at Red, and went for a clothesline...

...

...but Red ducked it, and grabbed Sly in a Full Nelson! He turned them with their backs to the ropes...

...

...

...

...AND RED DRAGON SUPLEX SLY OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE STEEL!

"RED JUST DRAGON SUPLEXED SLY ONTO STEEL FLOOR! GOOD GOD, THESE MEN ARE DESTORYING EACH OTHER! IT'S ALREADY A DAMN WAR IN THIS CHAMBER!" Church shouted.

Red panted a bit, leaning against the ropes for a bit before turning around...LEG LARIAT BY CRA-NO! Red caught him on his shoulders and POWERBOMBED HIM! Red backed into the ropes before exiting the ring and climbing the corner...

...

...

...RED WITH THE DIVING ELBOW DROP!

"Red drops the Elbow hard! Is Crash the first to go?!" Church asked.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Crash kicks out!

"Aaahhh, that would have made my day. But of course, the Red Almighty must tease me a little." Sarge stated.

Red picked up Crash, but got clotheslined down by Mario. Mario had a scowl on his face before he began stomping the hell out of him. Mario jumped and dropped a knee across the face before he picked Red up, and tried to lock in the Mario Finale! But Red struggled against it, and began nailing several back elbows to the skull of Mario, forcing him to let go! Mario then got an Enziguri to the skull, dropped to his knees! This allowed Red to suddenly perform an OKLAHOMA ROLL! 1...2...Mario kicks out! They both got up and Red caught Mario with a kick to the gut, and then hooked him back-to-back! ...POKE-FL-NO! Mario nailed Red with a few elbows to the side, stunning him. Mario then grabbed him from behind and lifted him for a Back Suplex, but Red flipped out of it and landed behind Mario...

...

...

...AND MARIO LIFTED AN INCOMING CRASH OVER HIM! RED GOT NAILED WITH A LEG LARIAT IN THE PROCESS! Crash quickly got back up AND WAS LIFTED AND SAMOAN DROPPED BY MARIO!

"AND MARIO TAKES BACK CONTROL! Was there ever any doubt this would happen?! It's freakin' Mario!" Sarge asked.

Mario stood up and growled at the two down before going through the ropes to deal with Sl-ROUNDHOUSE TO MARIO AS HE EXITS THE RING! Mario drops down to the steel grating and Sly quickly grabbed the ropes, and nailed an Outer Limitz Elbow on Mario! Sly stood up and posed for the crowd as they cheered for him before he picked up Mario, and placed him in a Inverted Facelock. The crowd popped as he spun for it...

...

...

...but Mario spun out of the Honor Among Thieves and pushed Sly back-first into the chain wall! Sly gritted his teeth as walked back to Mario, AND GOT A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Mario picked up Sly and slammed the back of his head into the chains!

"Oooohhh...Mario may be a cheater, but he's got a mean streak a mile wide and he's showing it here! And...the counter is upon us! New entry! Who is Number Five? Sonic or Scourge?"

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BUUUZZZ!

The lights once again dimmed and the spotlight alternated between the two remaining pods for a few seconds, until it landed on one...

...

...

...

...SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG!

"And it's the self-proclaimed "King of the World"! Ready to try and take back his throne and the World Title!" Church stated.

"Behind Mario, my SECOND favorite to win this match! If Mario is SOMEHOW taken down, SCOURGE ALL THE WAY BABY!" Sarge cheered.

The officials unlocked the pod, and Scourge slid it open...

...

...but he did not exit the pod as instead he saw something, and smirked...crouching down and practically begging for something...

...

...

...

...AS HE EYED MARIO BEATING DOWN SLY NEAR THE POD AHEAD OF HIM!

"Wait, why is Scourge not getting o-OH CRAP! He's got Mario in his sights, and the Plumber's too busy beating on Sly to notice! Scourge has bad intentions for the World Champ!" Church stated.

"THAT POSITON...THAT POSITION...DON'T DO IT SCOURGE! IT CAN BE ON ANYONE ELSE, BUT NOT ON MARIO! PLEASE ON RED HEAVEN NO!" Sarge shouted.

Scourge muttered "Come on...COME ON!" as Mario was stomping a mudhole in Sly with a scowl on his face before he finished up and turned around...

...

...

...

...Scourge ran towards him...

...

...

...

...

... ** _SCOURGE SPEARS MARIO THROUGH THE CHAMBER POD!_**

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIITTTTCCCCHHHH! SCOURGE SPEARED MARIO THROUGH THE POD! SCOURGE JUST SPEARED TO HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Church stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MARIO?! WHHHHHHYYYYYY?! COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN SLY OR CRASH?! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!" Sarge exclaimed.

"THAT GLASS MAY BE BULLET-PROOF, BUT IT WASN'T SPEAR-PROOF!" Church shouted.

The crowd chanted "Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!" as Mario was motionless within the pod as the lexan glass was buried around him. Scourge pushed the glass off of him and stood up holding his head and side, smirking greatly at the downed Mario and shouted "I'M THE KING, BABY, AND I AM TAKING BACK MY DAMN THRONE!" He then saw Sly manage to get back up, and grabbed him AND FULL NELSON FACEBUSTER ON THE STEEL! Scourge grinned evilly before getting and entered the ring. he the ran and dropped down to Red, and began nailing him with vicious rights to the skull before standing up and stomping on his face repeatedly before picking him up and nailing a Gutbuster. He then saw Crash coming up and NAILED HIM WITH A BIG BOOT THAT TUNRED HIM INSIDE OUT!

"Scourge is cleaning house! That Spear to Mario has sent Scourge into a frenzy! This hedgehog, no matter how much you hate him, picked his spot and is now benefitting from it!"

"Dammit, I hated what he did to Mario, but him doing this to everyone else gets a thumbs up from me! Like I said, Mario doesn't win, SCOURGE WINS! No ifs, ands, or BUTS about it, dirtbags!" Sarge stated.

Scourge picked up Crash and threw him into the corner and began stomping the hell out of him. Crash took the full force of the stomps and was dropped into a seated position before Scourge backed up, ran, and nailed a Jumping Dropkick to the bandicoot. Scourge smirked at his control before he dragged Crash to his feet, but Crash threw a right. Scourge managed to avoid it and chuckles, mockingly asking Crash to hit. Crash, bloodied and dazed, threw wild fists, each one dodged Scourge, garnering laughter from the arrogant hog. Eventually, Scourge had enough, and kicked Crash in the gut, before locking him in a Front Facelock and smirked to the crowd...

...

...

...and Red suddenly nails an Inverted DDT from behind on Scourge! Scourge rolled away and got up near the ropes...AND RED CLOTHESLINED HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"And Scourge got too cocky for his own damn good! Red takes Scourge out for the moment!" Church stated.

Red was about to go after Scourge...but got a DROPKICK to the back of the head from Crash! Red held the back of his head as he backed up...BACKSTABBER FROM CRASH! Crash covers Red! 1...2...Red kicks out! Crash leaps at the ropes...Springboard Moonsault! NO! Red rolls out of the way, and Crash lands on his feet AND DUCKS A SUPERKICK FROM RED! Red turns around and gets a Stunner from Crash, causing him to stand in a daze! Crash then quickly climbed up a nearby corner...

...

...

...

...CRASH AND BUR-NO! RED MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Crash landed back first on the mat and writhed in pain before being picked up and lifted onto Red's shoulders...spun off...

...

...

...

...JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO CONNECTS!

"And Crash was sent on a Journey Through Kanto! Red with the cover!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Crash kicks out!

"And dammit, that bandicoot survived! I swear I should ju-Hey, what is that?" Sarge asked.

As all of this was going on...behind Red, a square piece of the steel grating outside the ring popped out of place, leaving a hole in the grating, confusing everybody...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND OUT CAME BLUE OAK!** _

"BLUE?! WHAT?! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE...?! TTHAT OBSESSED BASTARD IS IN THE CHAMBER SOMEHOW!" Church called.

"HE DID MANAGE TO GET IN, AND RED HAS NO CLUE! AND I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue grabbed the square piece of steel grating and entered the ring as Red picked up Crash...AND SLAMMED THE STEEL INTO THE BACK OF RED! Red cried out in pain as he let go of Crash and fell to his knees in pain. Blue stood in front of Red as the Master looked up to him, his eyes widening in shock. Blue shouted "FEEL ALL THE PAIN AND EMBARASSMENT I HAVE EVER FELT, BASTARD!"...

...

...

...BLUE SLAMS THE STEEL ACROSS RED'S SKULL!

"AND THE SQUARE STEEL GRATING OFF THE SKULL! BLUE HAS KO'ED RED, BUT I DON'T THINK HE'S DONE!" Church exclaimed.

Blue threw the square piece of steel grating down into the center of the ring, and glared with pure hate at the downed Red. He grabbed Red by the hair and dragged him up by it, followed by getting into Red's face and snarling with pure loathing, muttering "Seventeen years...seventeen years...this...is all because of you..." Blue then kicked Red in the gut, followed by hooking the arms...

...

...

...

...

... **SHELL SHOCK DDT ON THE SQUARE PIECE OF STEEL GRATING!**

"SHELL SHOCK DDT ON THE STEEL! RED IS OUT! HE THOUGHT THE CHAMBER WOULD KEEP BLUE OUT, BUT THE DAMN OAK FOUND A WAY IN! RED HAS BEEN LAID OUT BY HIS DAMN RIVAL!" Church shouted.

"THERE ARE NO DISQUALIFICATIONS! NO DISQUALIFICATIONS! IT'S ALL LEGAL! BLUE KEPT HIS VOW! BLUE KEPT HIS DAMN VOW!" Sarge shouted.

Red was laid out as the crowd booed mercilessly, chanting "BLUE SUCKS! BLUE SUCKS!" as Blue stood over the fallen Red before looking out to the chanting crowd and shouted "SHUT UP! YOU ALL ARE PART OF THE REASON I AM LIKE THIS! AND THIS IS THE RESULT! DEAL WITH IT!" The crowd booed louder as Blue scowled, as other refs entered the Chamber and tried to get Blue to leave the Chamber, saying he was not in the match. With his reason being there done, Blue turned away from Red, exited the ring, and slowly exited the Chamber. The ref for the Chamber shook his head before grabbing the square piece of steel grating and tried to place it back where it once was...

...

...

...as Scourge crawled back into the ring and saw Red.

"And Blue finally being led out of the damn Chamber, the ref is pu-Waitwaitwaitwaitwait...Scourge?! ...Uh-oh..." Church said.

"That's riiiiighhhtt...Just because Blue interfered doesn't mean the match was stooopppeed...the dirtbag is down and out in the ring..." Sarge sang out.

"And Scourge...he knows Red is down...that opportunist has got Red in his sights..." Church muttered.

Scourge eyed Red's prone position...and an evil smirk grew on his face as he jumped over to where Red was and pinned, tightly hooking the leg as he called for the ref who finished putting the grating back in place!

"SCOURGE! SCOURGE! He's got Red pinned! And Red just got nailed with a Shell Shock DDT on steel! Is this actually...?!" Church questioned.

"Red..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"Red is eliminated! Red is the first eliminated!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge let go of Red sitting on the mat with a GIANT smirk on his face as Red was laid out and began to get rolled out of the ring by officials, and he was helped up and led out of the chamber as he was in a daze. Blue watched this from on the stage with a sick snarl on his face before exiting backstage. Scourge slowly stood up and held his hands up in rock horns, shouting "ALL HAIL THE KING, BABY!"

"I don't think ANY of us saw this coming! Blue dropped Red on his head, and Scourge, ever the opportunist, took advantage! Against all odds, RED is the FIRST eliminated!" Church stated.

"Blue wanted to make sure Red was humiliated, and what better way than MAKING SURE he was the first eliminated?! It's genius! Good job Blue! Good job Scourge! You make Redkind everywhere PROUD!" Sarge cheered.

Scourge chuckled before turning around...AND GOT TAKEN DOWN BY MOONSAULT FROM SLY COOPER!

"WHOA! WHERE THE HELL DID SLY COOPER COME FROM?!" Church questioned.

Sly stood up and his face was a CRIMSON MASK from the Full Nelson Facebuster on steel earlier, and Scourge got up and got a STIFF right that sent him in the ropes. Sly grabbed him and whipped him, but Scourge reversed and whipped him into the ropes instead. Sly bounced back, and ducked the Big Boot! He leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Crossbody on Scourge! Sly rolled onto his feet and waited for Scourge to get to his knees, and NAILED A SHINING WIZARD! Cover off that!

"Sly with the Shining Wizard! COVER!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"Nope, the King is not losing THAT easily! And if you thought otherwise, then you are such an idiot dirtbag." Sarge stated.

Sly stood up, and ducked a Spinning Wheel Kick from Crash! Crash got up and got hit with a Snap STO by Sly! Sly then exited the ring and onto the steel, grasped the ropes...Tope Atomico onto Crash! Sly with the cover on Crash! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Sly backed up and waited for Crash to stand...Crash slowly stood...Sly leaped at the ropes...NINJA SPIRE KICK! ...DUCKED! Sly landed on his feet and turned around...INTO A CRASH AND BURN OUT OF NOWHERE! Crash covered Sly! 1...2...

...SLY KICKS OUT! Crash picked up Sly and placed him a Front Headlock. He held an arm out...

...

...SCOURGE WITH THE SCOURGE-O-MATIC ON CRASH FROM BEHIND! Crash held the back of his head as Scourge got up, and ducked an incoming Ninja Spire Kick from Sly! Sly turned around...AND GOT FLAPJACKED ONTO CRASH!

"Scourge takes down both Sly and Crash! And...the counter is back, we are down to the last guy, and...wait, Scourge is exiting the ring...and facing Sonic's pod!" Church exclaimed.

"HAH! Smart! Scourge noticed the counter and KNEW Sonic was the last one entering! So he's going to get Sonic the moment he's out! The wounded Bluehog got lucky being the last to enter, but he's about to get SPEARED to hell!" Sarge exclaimed.

5...

Scourge grinned evilly at Sonic, ready to pounce the moment he's released...

4...

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Scourge, refusing to be done in...

3...

Scourge waited on the steel grating, getting antsy...

2...

Sonic readied himself...

1...

BUUUZZZ!

The lights dimmed and the spotlight returned, and did it's normal circulating around pods, though it was simply a formality at this point. Eventually, it stopped at SONIC THE HEDGEHOG's pod! And the refs unlocked the chain and slid open the pod door, and Scourge ran at Sonic full speed!

"HERE COMES SCOURGE!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...SONID DUCKED SCOURGE'S CLOTHESLINE! Scourge stumbled into Pod as a result and turned around INTO A ROUNDHOUSE KICK! Scourge was dazed and leaned against the chain wall in front of the pod door. Sonic proceeded to rain down a flurry of fists on Scourge's skull, slowly sinking him to a lower position against the chain wall. After fifteen fists to the skull, Sonic grabbed the pod door...

...

...

...

...AND SLID IT INTO SCOURGE! Scourge cried out in pain as Sonic slid it away from Scourge...AND SLID HARD INTO SCOURGE AGAIN! Sonic slid it away...then slid it back into him again! Sonic repeated this action OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE A CRAZED MAN!

"GOOD F*CKIN' GOD! SONIC IS GOING CRAZY HERE! SCOURGE IS GETTING DESTROYED BY THAT POD DOOR!" Church stated.

"YOU DAMN DIRTBAG! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! THIS IS RED ASSAULT! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Sarge exclaimed.

After doing this nine times, Sonic ceased, leaving Scourge lying down in the pod in agony. Sonic then entered the ring and ran at the two in the ring. He grabbed Sly and threw him over the top and caused him to land on the steel back-first hard! Sonic saw Crash leaning against the corner and ran at him...

...

...

...DASH ATTACK CONNECTS! Crash stumbled out of the corner as Sonic bounced off the ropes to him and Spinning Heel Kick! ...Ducked! Sonic turned around and AFTERSHO-NO! Sonic turned it into a Shoulder Jawbreaker, stunning the bandicoot! Sonic kipped up and ROUNDHOUSED CRASH OUT OF THE RING!

"Goddamn Sonic is on fire! He's kicking some serious ass, wounds be damned! I think he can actually do this!" Church stated.

Sonic had a dark look on his face as he shouted "I AM GETTING MY VENGEANCE TONIGHT! DARE TO STOP ME!" Sonic then turned around...

...

...

...AND INTO A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER FROM MARIO!

"AND MARIO IS BACK! What a display by the greatest Red of all! I mean, he's back up after getting Speared through lexan glass! How great can you be?!" Sarge asked.

"And Mario planted Sonic with that Spinebuster! And the injuries he has probably make it worse!" Church stated.

Sonic writhed in great agony while a now BLEEDING Mario held his body, still aching and bruising from the Spear earlier. He stood up, and then began stomping out Sonic with a furious scowl on his face as the crowd booed him. Mario then picked up Sonic and whipped him HARD into the corner, causing Sonic to arch his back, but then got a BRUTAL Corner Clothesline! Mario then pulled Sonic into a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam! Sonic's body was practically screaming in agony as Mario picked him up by his quills and began kneeing him in the skull repeatedly, then lifted him Oklahoma-style. He then dropped Sonic across the knee...

...

...

...FOLLOWED BY FALLWAY SLAMMING HIM OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE STEEL!

"MARIO JUST FLUNG SONIC ONTO THE DAMN STEEL! THE AGONY...!" Church shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What was that about going through hell twice?! Stupid hedgehog...regretting ever entering this now, huh?" Sarge asked.

Sonic was screaming in pain as he flailed around on the steel, the bloody Mario smirking darkly as the crowd chanted "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" and the plumber raised a fist as the crowd chanted, shouting "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EV-

NINJA SPIRE KICK FROM SLY TO MARIO!

"WHAT?! NINJA SPIRE KICK?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"MARIO TALKED TOO LONG, AND FOR THE SECOND TIME TONIGHT, HE PAID THE PRICE FOR IT!" Church shouted.

Sly made the cover on Mario!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Mario kicks out!

"Mario keeps his reign alive...for now!" Church stated.

Sly groaned in frustration as he picked up Mario, but Mario pushed him into the ropes, and caught him on the bounce back in a Fireman's Carry. Sly struggled in his grip and landed behind Mario! The plumber turned around, got a kick to the gut, and was planted with a Sitout Gourdbuster! Mario as down as Sly goes to a corner, leaps up top...MOONSAULT TO MARIO! Sly covers! 1...2...

...

...MARIO KICKS OUT! Sly stood up AND INTO A BIG BOOT FROM SCOURGE! Scourge held his torso with a scowl before grabbing Sly's leg and trying for Scourgacator! Sly however managed to kick Scourge into the ropes, and he bounced back into SMALL PACKAGE!

"SMALL PACKAGE! SMALL PACKAGE!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT!

"Too close! That would have been SO bad!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Both men scrambled to their feet and Scourge caught a clothesline and planted Sly with a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Scourge scowled before he stood up and stomped on Sly's gut forcing him to sit up, bounced off the ropes, and jacked his jaw with a Boot! Scourge then picked up Sly and whipped him into the ropes, and went for a Back Body Drop! Sly stopped in front of him, dropped down, and nailed his jaw with a BIG Uppercut! Scourge held his jaw in a daze, Sly got up and went for a kick, but Scourge caught! He spun Sly around, kicked him in the gut, and placed him in a Front Facelock...

...

...

...

...LOW BLOW KICK BY SLY!

"OOOOHHH! RIGHT TO THE KIWIS! Scourge just got a taste of his OWN medicine!" Church called.

"Damn that sneaky thief! I ought to go up there and thrash for damaging the royal jewels of a king! It's my right!" Sarge stated.

The crowd went "Oooohhhh" as Scourge let go of Sly and dropped to the mat, holding his lower regions in pain. Sly chuckled and said "Hey, I'm a thief. It's what I do." He then picked up Scourge, and placed him in an Inverted Facelock...winked...

...

...spun...

...

...

...

...AND SCOURGE SPUN OUT OF IT AND NAILED A JUMPING CUTTER!

"HUH?! OUT OF NOWHERE! SCOURGE WITH THE JUMPING CUTTER?! ...AND I THINK...I THINK THAT WAS A SHOUTOUT TO A PAL OF HIS!" Church called.

"GLORY TO THE RED HIGHEST! SCOURGE HAS SAVED HIMSELF!" Sarge shouted.

Scourge rolled over to a corner, holding his manhood still and pulling himself up with the ropes, having reacted with the Cutter on instinct. He glared down at SLy who trying to recover. He then slowly crouched down, chanting "Spear...Spear...Spear..." as Sly slowly pushed himself off the mat. Sly stood...

...

...

...

...

...SCOURGE NEARLY TEARS HIM IN HALF WITH A SPEAR!

"And a VICIOUS Spear by Scourge! Son of a bitch, I have rarely seen one that vicious from him!" Church stated.

"And with that said, Sly Cooper..." Sarge began.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"And there goes Sly! Scourge's second elimination of the match!" Church called.

The crowd booed loudly as Scourge pushed Sly away and Sly was rolled out of the ring officials and soon led out of the Chamber. Scourge got up and stood up, stared at the crowd, and slowly raised his hands in rock horns as the crowd chanted "YOU'RE NO KING! YOU'RE NO KING!" Scourge ignored them as Scourge went over to the ropes and reached over to pick up Crash outside. He hooked him up, and Suplexed him into the ring...

...

...NO! Crash broke free and nailed an Enziguri to Scourge'! Scourge was sent away from the ropes as the bloodied Crash grab the ropes, leaped at the ropes...

...

...SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT! Crash with the cover! 1...2...SCOURGE KICKS OUT!

"And Scourge survives the Tornado DDT, but Crash seems to be back in the game! Crash wants that World Title bad! Crash will go to any lengths to get it!" Church stated.

Crash picks up Scourge and nails several fists to the skull before throwing a kick. Scourge caught it, but got a Mule Kick instead from Crash! Scourge was sent into the corner and dropped to a seated position. Crash then ran at the corner and nailed a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick! Crash pulled Scourge, placed him in a Front Facelock and went for the Wumpa Twist! NO! Scourge pushed him away...

...

...and Crash leapfrogged over an incoming Mario who Clotheslined down Scourge instead! Mario was shocked and turned around into an Inverted Atomic Drop! Mario grimaced in pain as Crash Springboarded off the ropes and nailed a Springboard Clothesline! Crash covers Mario! 1...2...Mario kicks out! Crash stood up and saw Sonic on the steel grating, and got an idea. He bounced off the ropes and ran towards Sonic...

...

...

...OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SOMERSAULT SENTON...THAT SONIC ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF!

"Ooooohhhh! That's one high-risk maneuver that did NOT pay off for Crash! Landed on the steel!" Church winced.

"And that shows why he SHOULDN'T be World Champ! Stupid bandicoot..." Sarge stated.

Crash arched his back in pain as Sonic rolled back into the ring. He pulled himself up to his feet with the ropes, holding his taped ribs with his hand as he did so. Once up, he saw Scourge trying to get up, and it was an opening. Sonic ran at him...

...

...

...

...HOMING ATTACK!

...REVERSED INTO A SIT-OUT POWERBOMB BY SCOURGE!

"OH! That Homing Attack sure didn't Home in on that one!" Church quipped.

"And Sonic..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SONIC KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...AH! Dammit...why don't you just get pinned?! You can't win this!" Sarge stated.

Scourge was slightly ticked off by the kickout and stood up and backed into a corner and crouched down into a corner. He urged Sonic to get up and chanted "Spear...Spear..." once more. Sonic held his body, slowly, and painfull getting up to his feet. Scourge slightly smirked as Sonic stood to his feet and turned...

...

...

...Scourge ran...

...

...

...

...SONIC CAUGHT HIM WITH A KNEE TO THE SKULL! Scourge stood completely motionless, and his head was grabbed by Sonic...STANDING SHIRANUI!

"Sonic! Sonic with the surprise Shiranui! The pin!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT!

"HAH! As if that would take down the King of the World! Come on hedgehog, do better! You are fighting the best of Reds after all!" Sarge stated.

Sonic shook his head as he stood up, holding his body as he waited for Scourge to get to his knees...and began delivering Shoot Kicks to the body! To the chest, to the arm, to the leg, to everywhere! Scourge managed to get to his feet while still getting the rapid Shoot Kicks! Scourge threw a right, but Sonic ducked and ROUNDHOUSE TO SKULL! Scourge was dropped and Sonic covered! 1...2...SCOURGE KICKS OUT! Sonic slammed a fist in frustration before getting up and backed up, waiting for Scourge to get up, and when he did...Sonic ran...

...

...

...AND GOT HIS BODY FLAPJACKED ACROSS THE ROPES! Sonic fell in the ring gritting his teeth in pain, holding his ribs in pure pain! Scourge ran his hands through his quills, and waited for Sonic to get to his feet. Sonic pulled himself up and Scourge ran...

...

...

...Sonic Drop Toe Holds Scourge between the ropes! Sonic gets a burst of adrenaline as he bounces of the ropes...TIGER FEINT KICK TO SCOURGE!

"And there's a Tiger Feint Kick! Sonic just dialed 619 everyone and it went through!" Church exclaimed.

"NO! Bad call! Bad call!" Sarge stated.

Sonic lied on the steel grating outside the ring, holding his aching body before managing to pull himself up with the ropes. He grasped them, waiting for Scourge to stand. He fought through the pain, leaped on the ropes...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD HU-NO! Scourge caught him by the legs and Sonic dropped HARD in the middle of the ring! Sonic cried out in pain but Scourge tied his legs around his own...

...

...

...

...

...SCOURGACATOR LOCKED IN!

"SCOURGACTOR! SCOURGACTOR! Scourge has got it locked in! And with Sonic's condition, it's GOT to be a matter of time!" Church stated.

"Yeah! Break that hog in half, Scourge! BREAK HIM IN HALF!" Scourge cheered.

Sonic cried out in absolute pain as Scourge shouted "TAP, FAKER! TAP!" as he wrenched on the hold! Sonic gritted his teeth as unimaginable pain shot through his body, but he REFUSED to quit! He saw the ropes, and with all his might, he tried to crawl towards the ropes. Scourge was surprised by this show of will, and wrenched on the hold even MORE! Sonic cried out, actually BITING his OWN finger, trying to keep himself from tapping out! Sonic then crawled closer to the ropes...

...

...

...he reached out to the ropes with all his strength...

...

...

...

...

...

...SCOURGE PULLED HIM BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING!

"SCOURGE PULLED HIM AWAY! SONIC'S LAST CHANCE HAS VANISHED LIKE THAT!" Church called.

"NOWHERE FOR YOU TO GO, DIRTY BLUE! NOW TAP!" Sarge demanded.

Sonic cried out in pure agony as Scourge reasserted the pressure, realizing that he could no longer get to the ropes. Scourge pulled on the legs as hard as he could...

...

...

...

...

...MARIO LOCKS IN THE MARIO FINALE ON SCOURGE FROM BEHIND!

"WHAT?! MARIO FINALE ON SCOURGE?! BUT WHY?!" Sarge asked.

"I think Mario caught sight of Scourge and did the first thing that came to mind! Lock in the Mario Finale! He didn't notice Sonic and now Scourge is the ONE in a submission!" Church stated.

Scourge's submission was let go as Scourge flailed around in the Mario Finale, the Cobra Clutch being tightened every damn second! Scourge tried to pull the arms off of him, but Mario's grip was too tight! Mario pulled on the hold EVEN MORE...

...

...

...SCOURGE WITH A LOW BLOW BACK KICK! Mario let go of the hold and held his lower regions...ALLOWING SCOURGE TO NAIL THE RAGING SCOURGE!

"Low blow to Mario! Followed by the Raging Scourge! And Scourge covers Mario!" Church stated.

"OH NO! Why must this pin occur?! I am split!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT!

"And Mario survives! But that was too close for comfort! This match in INSANE!" Church stated.

"These men want the World Title, and it truly is hell on ea-Hey...What the hell?!" Sarge exclaimed as he saw something.

The camera turned to a side of the Chamber...

...

...

...

...as the crowd cheered as Crash had jumped from the top of a corner and climbed to the top of a pod!

"Wait a damn minute, how the hell did that bandicoot climbed up there?! He was down on the steel!" Sarge stated.

"He must have done it during all the submission commotion in the ring! He took advantage of them being occupied! And when Crash is up high, you NEVER know what will happen! What will Crash do?!" Church asked.

Crash stood tall on the top of the Pod, and got a grasped at chain roof his head was nearly touching. His hand got a good grip on it, and once he realized something, he nodded at it, grabbed the chain roof with both hands...

...

...

... _AND BEGAN SWINGING UP THE CHAIN ROOF AS IF IT WERE MONKEY BARS! THE CROWD GASPED IN SHOCK!_

"Are...are...ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! The arm strength...the will...the craziness of this stunt...Crash Bandicoot is swinging from above as if the roof were monkey bars! This CRAZY-ASS BANDICOOT IS ACTUALLY DOING THIS!" Church exclaimed.

"HOW IN THE...WHAT IN THE...WHO IN THE...THE RED IN THE...THIS CAN'T BE! WHAT IN RED SAM HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sarge questioned.

As Crash swung across the chain roof above, Scourge was slowly pushing himself to his feet, completely exhausted from what he has had to go through so far. After wiping some sweat off his face, he was about to go for Sonic when he noticed the crowd was cheering louder than usual. Scourge narrowed his eyes at this, knowing there was nothing for them to cheer about right now, unknowing of CRASH RIGHT ABOVE HIM! Crash hung from the chain roof as Scourge looked around trying to find what was causing the cheers. He then felt something above him...

...

...

...

...looked up...

...

...

...

...

... ** _CRASH LET GO AND NAILED A LEG DROP ON SCORUGE FROM THE CHAIN_ _ROOF!_**

 _ **"OOOOOOHHHHHH MYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD! CRASH JUST DROPPED HIS FREAKIN' LEG ON SCOURGE ALL THE WAY FROM THE DAMN CHAIN ROOF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CRASH F*CKIN' BANDICOOT HAS DONE THE CRAZIEST THING POSSIBLE AGAIN!"**_ Church exclaimed.

 _ **"YOU DAMN RED BASTARD! YOU GODDAMN BANDICOOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID THAT! DOES HE HAVE NO BRAINS WHATSOEVER?! HE NEARLY KILLED HIMSELF AND THE KING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!"** _ Sarge shouted.

The crowd was going absolutely INSANE at the move, chanting "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" louder than the previous time they did so. Scourge was laid out, absolutely motionless in the ring, as Crash held his tailbone and leg in great pain on the mat at doing the move. Though Crash managed to roll himself...

...

...and drape an arm over Scourge!

"Crash with a pin! And it's GOT to be academic!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

3!

"And Scourge is GONE! No World Title or Final Clash main event for the King of the World!" Church proclaimed.

"Oh damn this bullshit! The King can't be out! He just can't!" Sarge stated.

"He just did Sarge! Scourge will have to find ANOTHER time to reclaim his throne because it ain't TONIGHT!" Church replied.

The crowd exploded in cheers chanting "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" as Crash rolled off Scourge and he was rolled out of the ring, pulled out of the Chamber and helped to the back. Crash lied in the ring for a bit before slowly sitting up...

...

...

...MARIO SUDDENLY ROLLS ONTO CRASH'S BODY! He holds onto it as he rolls into a sit-up position...

...

...

...AND SLOWLY STANDS UP WITH CRASH ON HIS SHOULDERS! NINTENDOZER CONNECTS!

"WHAT THE...?! HOW IN THE HELL...?!" Church questioned in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHA! MARIO'S GREATNESS AT DISPLAY! NINTENDOZER! And Crash..." Sarge began.

Mario pins Crash!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...OH DAMMIT! How in the hell did this bandicoot kick out?!" Sarge asked.

"It has to be his dream! His dream to be the UCA World Heavyweight Champion! And Crash has always been one tough anthro!" Church stated.

Mario was livid at the kick out, asking if it wasn't three, and the ref ensured it was just two. Infuriated, Mario began raining down fists on the skull of Crash, unrelenting in his assault. After eight fists, he then began doing headbutts to the skull, bloody head to bloody head! Mario was relentless, and after seven headbutts, he stood up and dragged Crash to a nearby corner. He climbed the corner and stood tall on it, looked out to the booing coward, and shouted "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EEEVVVEEERRR!"

...

...

...Mario then dived off...

...

...

...

...CRASH GOT THE KNEES UP! Mario's eyes widened as he bounced off them and rolled away, holding his gut in pain! He pulled himself to his feet just as Crash stood...AND CRASH DROPKICKED HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"Crash still has life left in him! Crash is fighting with all his heart!" Church stated.

"Dammit, just stay down!" Sarge stated.

Crash grasped the ropes as Mario stumbled up to his feet...SPRINGBOARD FRONT DROPKICK TO MARIO'S BACK! Mario is sent HARD face-first into the chain wall and slumps it against it, the wound on his face now opened ever worse. Crash held his back, having landed on the steel to perform that move. Crash then stood up and picked up Mario and slammed him once more into the chain wall, and took hold of him. He nailed a STIFF Forearm Smash before turning to one of the turnbuckle corners...

...

...climbed it with his back turned to Mario...

...

...

...Mario suddenly grabbed him in a Powerbomb position as he reached the top! Mario walked forward with Crash on his shoulders, and Crash tried punching Mario's face to get him to let go! But Mario held on and ran...

...

...

...

...

... **AS HE POWERBOMBED CRASH THROUGH THE LEXAN POD!**

"SON OF A...CRASH JUST GOT POWERBOMBED THROUGH THE POD! WHAT THESE MEN ARE GOING THROUGH...IT'S UNREAL!" Church stated.

"THE BANDICOOT IS DONE FOR! HE HAS TO BE! STICK A FORK IN CRASH, HE IS DEAD!" Sarge stated.

The crowd went "Ooooohhh" as Crash went through the pod and lied among the lexan glass rubble as Mario fell down onto the steel grating trying to recover. After a few moments of recovering, Mario managed to pull himself to his feet and went over to Crash and pulled him out of the pod and lexan. He dragged him up and threw him into the ring, then entered the ring and pinned him, hooking a leg.

"Crash Bandicoot..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

CRASH KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got...WHAT IN THE HELL?! JUST STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN YOU DAMN BANDICOOT! STOP DENYING THE REDS!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Crash somehow survives...that damn Crash Bandicoot just won't quit...how the hell he kicked out after what he went through, I don't know." Church stated.

Mario's bloody face told the WHOLE story. It was LIVID...PISSED...and FRUSTRATED...he slammed the mat repeatedly before getting to his feet...

...

...

...

...

...

...HOMING ATTACK FROM SONIC!

"WHAT?! SONIC! WE FORGOT ABOUT SONIC! HE JUST DRILLED MARIO WITH THE HOMING ATTACK!" Church exclaimed.

"HUH?! WAIT, THAT DOESN'T COUNT! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Sarge shouted.

Sonic covered Mario!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"YES! Oh God...that was TOO CLOSE...don't scare me Mario." Sarge sighed in relief.

"Mario survives, but the Champ nearly bit the dust there! Sonic took advantage of the eye being taken off of him!" Church said.

Sonic groaned in frustration before managing to stand up slowly, holding his body that was still hurting. As he was bent over, he saw Crash slowly rising up...AND ROUNDHOUSE KICKED HIM IN THE SKULL! Sonic took a knee and panted heavily, then glanced at Crash before grabbing him by the hair and pulled him up. He dragged him to the corner and threw him into it. He then grabbed the head and began to knee it repeatedly, each one more vicious then the other. Sonic had a dark look as this happened and after nine knees, Sonic let go and backed up into the adjacent corner as Crash slumped in his. Sonic took a deep breath before running...

...

...

"It may be Dash Attack time!" Church called.

...

...

...Crash moved out of the way! Sonic's knees hit the corner and he crashed within the ring HARD!

"Dash Attack did NOT compute! Dash Attack did NOT compute! Sonic is the one who crashes and burns!" Church stated.

"Sad that Crash didn't get hit, but happy Sonic got hurt...so am I mixed here." Sarge stated.

Sonic cried out in great pain as Crash took a knee. Sonic grabbed the ropes and pulled himself to his feet as Crash turned around. Sonic turned to him, and Crash kicked him in the gut, and grabbed the head...

...

...

...spun...

...

...

...

...and Sonic pushed him away in time! Crash stopped himself and got grabbed in an Inverted Facelock, but broke free and hooked Sonic up for the Aftershock...NO! Sonic elbowed Crash a few times and got himself free...Crash turned back to Sonic, and GOT LIFTED ONTO HIS SHOULDERS...

..

...

...Crash got off Sonic's shoulders! Sonic turned around AND DUCKED AN ENZIGURI FROM CRASH! Crash landed on the mat stomach-first and stumbled to his feet, and Sonic lifted him onto his shoulders...flipped him off...

...

...

...

...

...CRASH TWISTED AND LANDED ON HIS FEET! Sonic was stunned but got kicked in the gut...

...

...

...AND PLANTED WITH THE WUMPA TWIST!

"WUMPA TWIST! WUMPA TWIST! SONIC GOT PLANTED! SONIC'S DOWN!" Church stated.

Crash stood up and went for a pin...

...

...BUT CAUGHT AN INCOMING RIGHT FROM MARIO! He pushed the arm away and kicked Mario in the gut! He grabbed the head, spun...

...

...

...

...AND MARIO SPUN OUT OF IT AND LOW BLOWED HIM! The crowd booed LOUD at this!

"AH A DAMN LOW BLOW! Mario just low blowed Crash out of nowhere! How low can you get?!" Church questioned.

"No Disqualifications, dirtbag! It's ALL legal, so NO ONE can whine about this! Crash had that coming to him anyway." Sarge stated.

"HOW?!" Church asked.

Crash held his lower regions in pain...BUT THEN GOT ROLLED UP IN A SCHOOL BOY!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"AH DAMMIT, CRASH IS GONE THANKS TO THE LOW BLOW AND SCHOOL BOY!" Church shouted.

"YES! One for the GCE - Greatest Champion Ever!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was LIVID with that particular elimination, booing loud and chanting "BULLSH*T! BULLSH*T!" as Crash was rolled out of the ring and led out of the Chamber. Mario stood up and smirked greatly at his deed, spreading his arms out and soaked in all the hatred being poured on him.

"This crowd is P*SSED! They wanted to see a Crash victory SO BADLY, but Mario made sure it didn't happen with a well-timed low blow! Crash could NOT complete his dream of winning the World Title tonight, and no-...Oh no...Oh no no no no no...the last two remaining...are..." Church stated.

"That's right, dirtbag...MARIO...and a WOUNDED SONIC...oh this is going to be GOOD..." Sarge chuckled evilly.

Mario then turned around...and saw SONIC lying near the ropes, holding his body in pain. Mario then gained an EVIL grin on his face...as he ran towards Sonic and dropped down, raining down furious fists on the skull of Mario! The fists would not stop raining down, and eventually, after fifteen shots, Sonic was BUSTED OPEN, and after twenty, Mario stopped and began raining down stomps on Sonic's body. And when done with that, he grabbed the tape around his ribs and began tearing them apart.

"That Mario is like a shark that smells blood in the water. He knows Sonic's condition and he's even tearing apart the medical tape! He is zeroing bad on Sonic!" Church stated.

"Only a matter of time people...so just sit back and watch the show...if you hate it, learn to love it." Sarge stated, kicking back in his chair.

Mario picked up Sonic and nailed an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex that caused major damage to Sonic, followed by running the ropes and nailing a Senton on the hedgehog! Mario stood and walked around the ring with a hearty laugh before jumping and nailing a Double Foot Stomp on Sonic's ribs! Sonic held his ribs in massive pain as Mario picked him up and threw him into a corner and began ramming his shoulder into Sonic's gut several times hard. After six Rams, Mario stopped and chuckled at Sonic's condition, mocking the hedgehog...

...until Sonic managed to get a right on Mario! Sonic then threw a few more rights, trying to fight back despite the pain, but Mario kicked him in the gut...then nailed a Gutbuster, causing Sonic excruciating pain! Mario then grabbed Sonic by the quills, dragged him up...

...and threw him over the ropes and onto the steel grating!

"Mario's just toying with Sonic right now...he KNOWS this match is his, that he's guaranteed victory, so he's just having fun picking apart Sonic. Damn bastard." Church stated.

"Hey, the hedgehog has always been a thorn in his side. Why not get some payback before taking your historic win? I don't see a problem with it." Sarge shrugged.

"Of course you don't..." Church rolled his eyes.

Sonic arched his body as it hit the steel and Mario exited the ring and picked up Sonic and threw face-first into the chain wall! Sonic slumped against it...AND MARIO GRABBED HIS FACE AND BEGAN SCRAPING IT ALL ACROSS THE WALL! Sonic cried out in pain as Mario took delight in destroying his opponent's face with the wall! The scraping lasted for about twenty seconds before he threw Sonic away, the hedgehog's face now even MORE of a crimson mask. He picked up Sonic...AND THREW HIM ONCE MORE INTO THE CHAINS! Mario laughed as Sonic fell down against the wall, panting heavily as pain seeped through his body. Mario picked up Sonic once more, a devilish idea in mind...

...

...then placed him between his legs, looked out to the crowd, and exclaimed "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHALLENGE ME!" before wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist...

"No...No...NO! He's going to piledrive him onto the damn steel grating! The last time that happened, it was Mai doing it Mars in 2004! It was a MIRACLE that Mars didn't have a damn broken neck! But with how Sonic is, he won't be as lucky! DON'T DO IT MARIO! DON'T DO IT!" Church stated.

"DO IT! BREAK HIS NECK! GET HIM OUT OF OUR RED LIVES!" Sarge cheered.

Mario lifted Sonic...

...

...

...but Sonic managed to remain rooted to the steel. Mario was annoyed as he lifted Sonic up again, only to be met with the same result...

...

...

...AND SONIC SUDDENLY TRIPPED HIM UP BY BOTH LEGS! Mario crashed back-first on the steel, but Sonic quickly grabbed both legs...

...

...

...AND LAUNCHED MARIO INTO THE CHAIN WALL!

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC SENDS MARIO FACE-FIRST INTO THE CHAINS! A DESPERATION MOVE TO KEEP HIS HOPES ALIVE!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT! No matter, just a minor setback! Mario can easily come back from this! This is no problem for him!" Sarge reasoned.

The crowd cheered as Mario fell down and held his face as Sonic rolled over to the ropes, aching in SERIOUS pain. However, he found the will to keep going as he grabbed the ropes and used them to slowly pull himself up to his feet. With a bloody face, he turned and saw Sonic slowly pushing himself up...reacted...

...

...

...

...

...HOMING ATTACK ON THE STEEL GRATING!

"AAAAHHHH! YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG! THAT HOMING ATTACK WAS UNWARRANTED! WHY I OUGHTA...!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SONIC PLANTED'S MARIO FACE ON STEEL! MARIO MAY BE OUT COLD!" Church shouted.

The crowd exploded, chanting "SONIC! SONIC!" as Mario was motionless face-first on the steel as Sonic recovered next to him. Eventually, Sonic slowly sat up and grabbed Mario. He then began rolling the plumber across the steel grating and pushed him back into the ring, Mario's face bloodier then ever. He then crawled through the ropes...

...and proceeded to cover Mario!

"Cover on Mario! Cover! Can he ACTUALLY do it?!" Church asked.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"AAAAHHH! Too close Mario! TOO CLOSE! Stop SCARING me...I can't take it!" Sarge stated.

Sonic screamed in frustration as he pulled at his quills before crawling over to the ropes and grabbed them, using them once more to get to his feet. He saw Mario slowly stirring, narrowed his eyes in hatred...

...

...and began stomping his foot rhythmically.

"Oh boy...I think...that Sonic...may be TUNING UP THE BAND..." Church said.

"Oh no...if this HITS at THIS stage...Please NO!" Sarge begged.

The crowd soon got the idea and began to clap along with Sonic's slow stomping, the stomping and clapping getting louder each time. Mario slowly stood to his feet...turned around...

...

...

...Sonic hopped and lifted his leg...

...

...

...

...MARIO DUCKS THE SWEET CHIN MUSIC! Sonic stumbled forward, and got turned around by Mario and lifted onto his shoulders! Sonic however struggled in Mario's grip, and managed to get off the shoulders! Sonic stumbled back into the ropes and bounced off them as Mario turned around...

...

...DISCUS ELBOW SMASH FROM SONIC! Mario was down as Sonic fell over the ropes and held onto them, panting heavily as he slowly walked along the ropes before going to the corner and began to climb them. He fought through the pain and climbed to the top...

...

...

...

...Mario shot up and caught Sonic with a right to the skull, dazing him! Mario then climbed to the top and began hitting Sonic with a few more rights, before he placed his arm over his head.

"Oh man...if Mario hits this Superplex, Sonic may be done for! Who knows how much more the hedgehog can take?!" Church asked.

"I'll tell you how much: NO MORE. This hits...Sonic goes bye-bye!" Sarge stated.

Mario lifted Sonic up...

...

...but Sonic held onto the ropes, refusing to be moved! Mario tried a few more times, but Sonic refused to be moved! Sonic then began to nail a few gut shots, each one loosening Mario's grip further. Eventually, Mario let go, and then Sonic grabbed Mario's head and began nailing headbutts to his head, repaying him from earlier! Each heabutt dazed Mario more and more, until one final one sent Mario off the top and down to the mat below. He rolled away a bit before laying down motionless, and Sonic shook the cobwebs out of his head as he stood tall...

...but then looked up and saw the pod behind him...then back at Mario...then at the pod...

...

...AND PULLED HIMSELF UP TO THE POD WITH ALL OF HIS STRENGTH!

"Sonic's up top an-Wait, wait, wait...No...NO! NO! NO! Sonic, you can't do this! Not in your condition! Don't let your hatred and need for vengeance make you do this!" Church stated.

"Don't you dare jump off that pod! If you do, I'll call animal control and have you locked up! I swear it! Don't jump off onto our great champion!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd stood on their feet as Sonic stood tall on top of the pod, looked down at Mario, then the crowd...then back down...and said...

...

...

..."Fuck it..."

...

...

...

...

... **SONIC NAILS A DIVING ELBOW DROP ON MARIO FROM THE TOP OF THE POD!**

"SON OF A GODDAMN B*TCH! SONIC SAID SCREW IT AND DROVE HIS ELBOW INTO THE GREEDY HEART OF MARIO! SONIC SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO DESTROY MARIO!" Church exclaimed.

"THAT DAMN DIRTY BLUE! THIS IS WHY BLUES SUCK! THAT IDIOT HURT HIMSELF EVEN MORE! IN THE PROCESS! MEANING HE CAN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE, THANK THE REDS! BUT OUR CHAMPION IS HURT! DAMN HIM!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was going crazy once more, the whole match being INSANE to them, as Mario rolled onto his stomach holding his chest, his legs pounding the mat in pure agony and pain, while Sonic held his entire body, rattling with pain itself from doing such a move! The two laid on the mat for a few seconds, both completely hurt and spent...

...until after twenty-five seconds, Sonic stirred much to the delight of the crowd, crawling towards the corner. He grabbed the ropes and pulled himself up the corner slowly but surely. Once up, he leaned his back against the corner and saw Mario stirring, and slowly urged him to get up, motioning for what was coming.

"Oh man...I think Sonic wants the end! I think he wants the SONIC DRIVER! If he hits that...he'll have done the IMPOSSIBLE! Hell, the fact that he's managed to fight like this is already a miracle in itself!"

"NO! NO! NO! He can't hit the Sonic Driver! He just can't! That is an impossibility as of this moment! Mario will make sure that never happens!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sonic urged Mario to get up more and more, and the plumber slowly managed to push himself to his feet. When he did, Sonic pushed himself off the corner and towards Mario. Mario turned around...

...

...

...AND WAS LIFTED ONTO SONIC'S SHOULDERS...

...

...

...

...Mario nailed a BRUTAL elbow to the skull of Sonic, causing him to let go of Mario! Mario landed behind Sonic, and nailed a GERMAN SUPLEX! Mario held onto Sonic's waist as he slowly rolled themselves over, very exhausted and hurt himself, before standing up with Sonic and nailing a SECOND GERMAN SUPLEX! Mario rolled themselves over once more, stood up...

...

...

...and Sonic hooked his leg around Mario's, making sure he wasn't lifted! Mario tried a few more times, but then got a few elbows to the skull from Sonic...ALLOWING SONIC TO DROP TOE HOLD! Sonic felt a burst of adrenaline as he stood up with Sonic's leg and tried for the Speed Trap...

"SPEED TRAP! SPEED TRAP! Sonic with the Speed Trap!" Church called.

...

...

...

...Mario rolled over onto his back and kicked Sonic away before he could execute the hold! Sonic rolled over to a corner and managed to pull himself up to his feet, ignoring the pain his body was feeling. Mario stood up and ran at Sonic...

...

...

...Sonic managed to Back Drop the incoming Mario...

...

...

...

...

...AND CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS!

"OH MY GOD! MARIO'S ON HIS SHOULDERS! ON HIS SHOULDERS!" Church called.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! HE CAN'T HIT! HE CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario tried to grasp at the ropes to save himself but Sonic managed to get themselves away from the ropes and to the middle of the ring. Feeling adrenaline and a burst of strength, Sonic gave a great roar...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND NAILED THE SONIC DRIVER!** _

"THE SONIC DRIVER! SONIC GOT ALL OF IT!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THIS...THIS CAN'T BE!" Sarge pulled at his helment.

Sonic with every fiber remaining in his hurt body hooked Mario as TIGHTLY as possible, the crowd counting along!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.9999999999999!

"MARIO KICKED OUT! MY GOD, MARIO SURVIVED THE SONIC DRIVER! HE KICKED OUT OF SONIC'S BEST SHOT!" Church exclaimed.

"HE DID?! HE DID?! ...YES! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE GREATNESS OF MARIO AT WORK! YOUR PRECIOUS SONIC DRIVE DIDN'T WORK! WHATCHA GONNA DO NOOOOOWWW, SONIC?!" Sarge questioned.

Sonic lied on the mat next to Mario, his face full of disbelief as he ran his hands through his quills. Wondering what the hell he had to do to win, Sonic looked up at a corner, and his face gained a dark look on his face. He then got on all fours and slowly crawled towards the corner, and once there, he pulled himself up with the ropes to his feet. Once up...

...

...he began undoing the covering for the top turnbuckle!

"Wait, what the...Oh boy, this is just like with the Bowser match. Doing something he wouldn't normally do...to him, drastic times must mean drastic measures!" Church stated.

"Oh dammit, stop this ref! STOP IT! Why aren't you stopping this crap?! Ah, you are useless! MARIO WATCH OUT!" Sarge warned.

Sonic pulled off the covering and threw it away, and he turned to Mario, a dark look still on his face. He then limped his way to Mario who was still down from the Sonic and grabbed him and slowly pulled him up. He glared at Mario before muttering "Vengenace...is mine..." before dragging Mario to the exposed corner...

...

...

...UNTIL MARIO TRIPPED SONIC WITH BOTH LEGS! He positioned himself behind the exposed corner...

...

...THEN LAUNCHED SONIC INTO THE EXPOSED TU-NO! Sonic managed to land on the second turnbuckle, the adrenaline coming back to him! Once Mario got back up, Sonic went for a Diving Crossbody...

...

...

...AND MARIO ROLLED THROUGH WITH SONIC IN HIS HANDS! He stood and lifted Sonic up onto his shoulders...

...

...

...until Sonic began elbowing Mario in the head, dazing him! Sonic landed in front of Mario AND DROP TOE HOLDS HIM! He stands up and grabs the leg...

...

...

...Mario suddenly rolls through...

...

...

...

...AND SENDS SONIC FACE-FIRST INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!

"OOOHHH! SONIC WAS SENT INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE! I DON'T THINK THAT WAS INTENTIONAL BY MARIO, BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP THE STEEL FROM BREAKING SONIC'S FACE!" Church stated.

"HAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR ACTIONS BITING YOU IN THE ASS, HEDGEHOG?! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO SCREW THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" Sarge shouted.

Sonic was out of it on his feet as he stumbled backwards from the impact of hitting the exposed steel before turning around...

...

...

...

... _AND GETTING TURNED INSIDE OUT WITH A BRUTAL CLOTHESLINE FROM MARIO!_

"SON OF A B*TCH! DID YOU SEE THAT FREAKIN' CLOTHESLINE?!" Church questioned.

"I DID! AND IT WAS THE MOST GLORIOUS RED CLOTHESLINE EVER!" Sarge shouted.

Sonic was completely laid out and unmoving and Mario rolled onto the apron and began climbing the corner slowly. Eventually, he managed to reach the top...

...

...dived off...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND CONNECTED WITH THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!** _

"MARIO HITS THE SUPER MARIO SPALSH! DON'T TELL ME...! IS HE REALLY GONNA DO IT?!" Church questioned.

"YOU BET YOUR ASS HE IS! Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge finished.

"MARIO WINS! MARIO HAS WON IT!" Church exclaimed.

_**(Shiny diamonds** _

_**Like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue** _

_**Something is coming for you - look out!** _

_**Race for the morning** _

_**You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light** _

_**Oh, we will pray it's all right** _

_**Gotta get away - get away** _

_**Between the velvet lies** _

_**T** _ _**here's a truth that's hard as steel** _

_**The vision never dies** _

_**Life's a never ending wheel - yeah!)** _

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

**"Here is your winner of the Elimination Chamber..and STILL...UCA...WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION...SUUUPPPPEEEEERRRR MAAAARRRRIIIIIOOOOO!"**

The crowd was THUNDEROUS with their boos as Mario let go of Sonic's leg and rolled off of him and laid on his back, panting heavily and his body aching in pain EVERYWHERE. His face covered completely in blood looked up at the ceiling, wondering if this was all really real, when the ref suddenly placed the World Title over his chest. Then, he KNEW that this was reality as he hugged the World Title as TIGHTLY as possible, eyes closed as he nearly cried tears of joy amid the pain. After awhile of laying there, Mario slowly sat up and was eventually helped up to his feet to the ref. Once he stood up, the ref raised his hand in victory as he raised the World Title high shouting "YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" before dropping to his knees and clutching the World Title close, as if it were his child.

"Mario did the unthinkable! Mario pulled off what every odd in the book said he couldn't do! He RETAINED inside the Elimination Chamber! He SURVIVED Satan's Structure! He MANAGED to get through Force's punishment! Mario has now become the THIRD person to retain his title within the Elimination Chamber!" Church stated.

"You got that right dirtbag! Mario has created more history here tonight, and guess what?! He's not only done that...he has PUNCHED HIS TICKET to the main event of Final Clash! Glory to the Reds, Mario is going to main event Final Clash!" Sarge cheered.

"For the second year in a row, Mario will main event Final Clash for the second year in a row, a feat only a few elite men in this company have been able to do! And it will be the first in UCA history it will be done within the same World Title! Love him or hate him...Mario has DONE IT." Church stated.

Mario continued to clutch his title and rock it ever so gently when suddenly, the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom came out. Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Peach, and Daisy all waked down the ramp and entered the Chamber and the ring, clapping for Mario in happiness and proud. Mario soaked in the applause of his stable before getting up and hugging some of his stablemates, ESPECIALLY Luigi and even kissed Peach, before motioning upwards, and then Yoshi and Luigi raised Mario high onto their shoulders. Mario sat upon their shoulders, and raised his World Title high, shouting "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EEEEVVVVEEEEERRR...B*TCHES!" as the crowd booed MERCILESSLY at this sight.

"This crowd may HATE this very sight, but Mario is STILL the World Champion, and he fought like hell in order to make sure that was the case! The longest World Title reign in history continues, and you gotta wo-" Church was interrupted by...

_**(One more shot** _

_**And then I'm over and out** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers what I'm talking about** _

_**One Shot** _

_**And then I'm under and gone** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers they are nothing but wrong** _

_**One more way to make it easy for you** _

_**Know I'm gonna make it rough until the end** _

_**One less way I have to do this for you** _

_**Nothing's gonna bring me around the bend)** _

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

The crowd exploded THUNDEROUSLY in surprised cheers as Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom snapped their heads towards the stage in surprise and Mario was let down by his stable. Mario stared at the stage...

...as **Matt Ishida** came out to even louder cheers. The Digidestined of Friendship stood on stage and stared at Mario with a focused look on his face. Mario glared back at Matt from inside the ring and Chamber, and the two stayed like that for awhile, until Matt looked up at the Final Clash sign...

...and slowly pointed towards it, his eyes never leaving Mario as the crowd cheered. Mario narrowed his eyes as Matt pointed to it until he lowered his arm...and motioned for the belt around his waist, saying "The title comes with me...my resurrection will be completed." Mario shook his head and shouted "NO WAY IN HELL! IF I RETAINED HERE, I CAN BEAT YOU! THIS WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!" before raising his title high with one hand, glaring at Matt as the Destined continued his belt taunt.

"Oh man, Mario may have survived the Elimination Chamber, but at Final Clash, he may have a test that is JUST AS TOUGH as the Chamber...the resurrection of Matt Ishida, who will challenge for the World Title at Final Clash! He said he didn't care who won tonight, because he was winning no matter what!" Church stated.

"Well, he SHOULD care that Mario won, because if Mario won the Chamber, NO WAY will he ever lose to "Matty-Baby"! Last year, he crushed the Rumble Winner under his foot, and this year, he will do the exact same thing! Final Clash will be just another part of the Greatest Reign Ever!" Sarge stated.

"We'll have to wait and see if that is true Sarge, but my God, what a night! What a night! Title changes, brutality abound, shocking interference, men put down, men risen, last reunions, and so much more! This was indeed the Last Stand for some, while for others...was just the first victory on their path to greatness." Church stated.

"This was a night that no doubt lived up to every expectation, especially with so many great Reds winning, but it may fail in comparison to what happens in a few weeks, dirty Blue...because next up...FINAL CLASH!" Sarge stated.

"Ladies and gentleman, that is all the time we have for you tonight! I am Leonard L. Church, he's Sarge, and we hope you enjoyed Last Stand! Now it's time to kick things into overdrive! Next up: THE BIG STAGE OF UCA! FINAL CLASH! We'll see you tomorrow on Monday Night Flame, on the Path to Final Clash GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! WHAT A NIGHT!" Church exclaimed.

The show ended with Matt and Mario staring each other down from the stage and ring respectively, Matt motioning for the belt and Mario raising his title high, both with determined looks on their faces, all while Sonic laid on the steel grating of the Chamber with an unreadable look on his face, staring up at the ceiling before placing his hands over his face in pure frustration. The show's logo appeared on the bottom right-hand corner for a few moments before the screen faded to black.

* * *

**Last Stand Results**

**Super Mario (c) def. Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Scourge the Hedgehog, Sly Cooper, and Red in Elimination Chamber Match (Retains World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Lighting Farron (c) def. Green, Princess Peach, Hinata Hyuuga, Mandy, and Kiva Andru in Six-Pack Challenge (Retains Women's Championship)**

**Team 2D def. The Elrics in Tag Team Tables Elimination Match**

**Starforce Megaman def. Falco Lombardi**

**Ben Tennyson def. Senji Kiyomasa in Hardcore Match (Wins Hardcore Championship)**

**D-Hedgeration X def. Jason Krueger and Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Sora wins No. 1 Contender's Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet**

**Johnny Cage def. Colt Anderson (c) (Wins Internet Championship)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog def. Bowser in No Disqualification Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (Qualifies for Elimination Chamber)**

* * *

_A/N: IT...IS...DOOONNNEEEE! LAST STAND IS FINALLY DONE! AFTER SO MUCH LAZINESS AND WORK, I FINALLY GOT LAST STAND DONE WITH! And Good Lord, I made the right choice! This chapter alone is nearly 20,000 words, which definitely made it right with making the Chamber it's own chapter! But in the end, I put everything I had into this match, and I hoped you enjoyed it immensely! Next to the Rumble, it's my longest match to date! And with Last Stand done, we can FINALLY get on with the Path to Final Clash, as the big PPV is next on the map! What will happen as we head towards the big event? You are just going to have to find out!_

_Please leave reviews for this chapter down, I really do appreciate reviews BIG-TIME, they make me so happy! So please review! :D I hope you enjoyed reading! Until next time!_


	29. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 8 Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Week 8** _

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson holding up the Hardcore Title while holding his head)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Crash nailing a leg drop on Scourge from the chain roof)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "Tear Mario's Kingdom Down, Matt!", "Feel the BURN, Elrics!", "You're Not the Hero, Ben!", and "Lightning Struck Twice!" The camera then went to Sarge and Church at ringside.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to UCA Monday Night Flame, and we're live from Springfield, USA!" Church announced. "I am Leonard L. Church and beside me is Sarge, Leader of the Reds, and we're twenty-four hours removed from an epic Last Stand PPV! And so much happened! Title changes, shocking moments, and so much more happened last night!"

"Indeed dirtbag, but the biggest thing that happened is that Super Mario RETAINED his title inside the Elimination Chamber!" Sarge cheered. "HAHA! Yeah! Mario finally did the one thing that eluded him, and retained in the Chamber! Suck it Blue! Suck it dirtbags! Super Mario is the greatest of all time! 386 days and counting! Mario is going to Final Clash!"

"And tonight, we are going to have the official contract signing between Matt Ishida and Super Mario for the main event of Final Clash!" Church said. "Also, we are going to have two Money in the Bank Qualifying Matches, a No. 1 Contender's Match for the Women's Title at Final Clash, and even an Intercontinental Title Match!"

"Oh yeah dirtbag, everything promises to be awesome on this! This great Red night! And I certainly can't wait for it all! Hahah! Let's get started with the Path to Final Clash!" Sarge said.

**("30-30/150" by Stone Sour)**

"...And my excitement has just been killed." Sarge groaned.

The crowd cheered loudly as Edward Elric came out onto the stage with a big frown on his face. Right now, he wasn't concerned with the cheering crowd as he made his way down the ramp and quickly entered the ring. He was given a mic by ringside as he paced around the ring angrily, scowl on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Edward Elric!"

"It's Ed Elric, and he's OBVIOUSLY not a happy camper, and who can blame him?! Last night, he and Al faced Team 2D in a Tag Team Tables Elimination Match, and had the match won...but then a certain echidna got involved and attacked Ed, which allowed Team 2D to put Al through a FLAMING Table and win the match! Hell, Al's not here because he's still recovering from the burns he received!" Church said.

"And guess who Ed has to blame for that?! HIMSELF! Why? Because he thought it be funny to take off Knuckles' head with that damn Automail Clothesline! I know, so hilarious and funny to the damn Elric, huh? Well guess what? IT BIT HIM IN THE ASS AND I LOVE IT! THAT'S WHAT THE ELRIC DESERVES! I applaud Knuckles for acting like a true Red!" Sarge nodded.

"Sarge, you know as well as I do, that Ed was aiming for Jerry, and hit Knuckles by accident. But of course, the hothead acted like he did and cost the Elrics the match! And Ed doesn't look like he's about to forgive!" Church said.

"We had the match won...We had the match WON!" Ed proclaimed, seething greatly. "We had taken Team 2D to the limits, and beat them at their own game! We had Jerry on the table, Al ready to put him through it, Tom nowhere to be found...IT WAS OUR MATCH TO WIN! But one person made sure that didn't happen...one man who caused it all to go under...Knuckles the Echidna." The crowd gave a mixed reaction at the name. "That goddamn hothead pulled me out of the ring and fought with me, and distracted Al in the process! And because of that...my brother was nailed with a Super Non-Stop Violence through a FLAMING TABLE! My brother can't even be here tonight because he has to heal the burns he got from such an action! MY BROTHER WAS BURNED DAMMIT! And guess what? I AM FREAKIN' PISSED OFF! And I'm pissed off at one person more then ANY other, and that's Knuckles! Because he's the reason it all happened!So Knuckles, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I DRAG YOU OU-"

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

"Speak of the devil..." Church said.

Ed was interrupted as Knuckles came out, Tag Title in one hand and a mic in the other, the crowd giving him a mixed reaction as he frowned greatly. Tails was with him as he tried to reason with the hothead echidna to no avail, and Ed growled at the appearance of Knuckles.

"Oh man, the hothead is here, and I don't think he looks ready to apologize for ANYTHING anytime soon!" Church stated.

"As he SHOULD! Why apologize?! He did it to the ELRICS! And what makes them worthy of an apology? Yeah, I know I just blew your mind." Sarge stated, causing Church to facepalm.

Knuckles brought the mic to his lips despite Tails' pleas and spoke. "You wanted me?! You got me, Elric! But I'm afraid there is one thing you forgot to mention in your story of yours! ...YOU NAILED ME WITH AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE BEFOREHAND! You damn near took my head off when I just wanted a front row seat to see who may challenge me and Tails in the future! Instead, you go for a cheap shot! But guess what?! You hit me...I HIT BACK! HARD! And that's exactly what happened, AND NO TAILS! I WON'T APOLOGIZE! Because it's not my fault Al got burned...its Ed's fault for even causing it to happen by nailing a cheap shot on me! If he didn't do that, Al may not be lying with burns right now! YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF!"

"YOU GODDAMN HOTHEAD, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ed shouted angrily. "I was aiming for the damn mouse with that Automail Clothesline, no one else! He just moved out of the way, and you took it instead! You were just a victim of bad positioning! But NO! You have too much of a miniscule brain to even realize that! And without even thinking, you had to go and attack me! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT MY BROTHER GOT BURNT! You are the reason that damn Team 2D managed to do that to him! And I sure as hell ain't forgiving you for that!"

"Yeah, right, it was an 'accident'...give me a break! I KNOW you did that on purpose to me!" Knuckles proclaimed angrily. "We're the Tag Team Champions, and you saw an opportunity to send a message to us after the match that you were taking our titles! And I bet your brother was in on it too! Well I rained on your damn parade! I made sure you didn't get away with what you did! But I ain't satisfied! Not by a long shot! I want to finish what I started last night, and I hate waiting! So how about this...you and me RIGHT NOW! What do you say?!"

"I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT! Get a ref down here so I can kick his ass officially!" Ed exclaimed as he threw his mic down and Knuckles did the same. A ref slid into the ring as Knuckles did and Tails threw his arms up in exasperation and frustration.

"Tails obviously hates what's going down, but he had to know this was inevitable. These two are stubborn guys, and they are both pissed off! They want one thing...to beat the crap out of each other!" Church stated.

"And Knuckles it going to make sure Ed is lying a mess of meat when he is done with him! After all, NOBODY wants an Elric to win! And at least Knuckles has dred fur! GO KNUCKLES!" Sarge cheered.

The Echidna and The Alchemist start off in the middle of the ring in a lock up. Knuckles pushes Edward back with ease into the corner letting go before the count can get far. They lock back up in the middle of the ring as Knuckles puts in an arm wringer but Ed rolls through and grabs Knuckles in arm wringer of his own. Knuckles hitting a hard punch before whipping Edward into the turn buckle. Knuckles charges in but the Alchemist quickly moves out of the way as stops himself before the turn buckles but eats them anyways as Ed drop kicks him in the back. Ed follows going to the turn buckle and starts raining down punches as the crowd counts along "1" "2" "3" "4" "5-" the count is interrupted as Knuckles throw Ed away. Knuckles charges forward for a clothesline but Ed ducks under and hits a leg sweep. Knuckles is quickly up but gets sent back down as Edward bounces off the ropes and his a crossbody block ... 1 ... kick out. Edward follows up going for the Equivalent Exchange but Knuckles counters staying on his feet and hitting a standard STO to knock down the Alchemist. Knuckles then grabs The Alchemist and puts him in a chin lock as he keeps the high flyer grounded.

"And Knuckles trying to keep Ed grounded. Doesn't want Ed to pick up the pace, and wants to keep him down to beat him down for last night!" Church stated.

"Yeah, that chin lock is GREAT! Knuckles make it look so easy, and it's messing up Ed's chin like no tomorrow! KEEP AT IT, KNUCKLES! DISLOCATE THAT CHIN!" Sarge exclaimed; Church groaned in exasperation beside him.

Ed groaned in the lock before managing to stand up with Knuckles in tow, and began to elbow him in the gut several times. Knuckles was forced to let go, and Ed bounced off the ropes and right into a HARD CLOTHESLINE from Knuckles! Knuckles drops for the cover. 1...2...Ed kicks out! Knuckles picks up Ed and throws him into the corner and begins kicking him with anger in his eyes. After nearly nine kicks, the ref pulled Knuckles away and told him to back off a bit. Knuckles growled before going to Ed, only to get a kick to the jaw from Ed! Ed then leaped onto the second turnbuckle, and then nailed a Diving European Uppercut. Ed picked up Knuckles and went for a Suplex, but Knuckles nailed one on him instead. Knuckles stood up and stomped hard on Ed's face before picking him up and going for a German Suplex, but Ed backflipped out of it and caught Knuckles as he turned with a Dropkcik to the jaw.

"Nice dropkick from Ed to Knuckles! Ed surviving the onslaught from the angry Echidna and dishing out his own anger on the echidna! He does NOT want to lose this match!" Church stated.

"Well too bad, he's going to lose! He may get his little moment, but Ed is going to FALL HARD DAMMIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails sighed in exasperation at ringside as Ed dropped down and locked in a headlock, but Knuckles quickly managed to get to his feet with Ed holding him. Knuckles then went for a Back Suplex, but Ed backflipped out of it onto his feet. Knuckles turned, and caught a roundhouse, and then suddenly nailed a Spinebuster on the Alchemist! Knuckles with the cover! 1...2...Ed kicks out! Knuckles scowled before lifting Ed and hitting a Body Slam on him. He then climbed up to the top of the corner, and dived off...

...and Ed rolled out of the way of the Echidna Headbutt! Knuckles rolled onto his back onto his head...and got a Springboard Body Splash by Ed! Cover!

1...

2...

Knuckles kicks out!

"Knuckles fails high-risk, Ed succeeds high risk! But only gets a two!" Church stated.

"And the whole world can thank its Red stars for that!" Sarge said.

Ed picked up Knuckles and tried for a DDT, but Knuckles spun out of it and went for a clothesline. Ed ducked it and then hit an Enziguri on the Echidna. He was sent stumbling into a corner. Ed then ran towards him...

...and right into a Side Slam out of the corner from Knuckles! Ed rolled away in pain, but Knuckles dropped down to him and began raining down angry fists on him. He would not relent until the ref pulled him off, admonishing him but Knuckles moved past him and grabbed Ed by the waist...

...and nailed a Deadlift German Suplex!

"And what power from Knuckles! He just dragged Ed and deadlifted him into the German! Just raw strength!" Church stated.

"YEAH! Drop him on his back and neck! Make sure it takes UNRECOVERABLE damage!" Sarge exclaimed.

Knuckles kept it bridged into a pin!

1...

2...

Ed kicks out!

Knuckles picked up Ed and then lifted him up and proceeded to run and slam him back-first into the corner! Knuckles then rammed his shoulder several times into the gut of Ed before backing up and nailing a hard Corner Clothesline! Ed stumbled out of the corner, and then got lifted onto Knuckles' shoulder for a Powerslam...

...

...and Ed landed behind Knuckles! He pushed Knuckles into the corner, who bounced back and into an Reverse Sitout Mat Slam! Ed hooks the leg! 1...2...Knuckles kicks out! Ed then leaped up top the top turnbuckle and sized up Knuckles, and dived off...

...

...and Knuckles rolled out of the way! Ed landed on his feet though and turned around, and leapfrogged over an incoming Knuckles! Knuckles turned around INTO A SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY!

"The Crossbody off the springboard! Ed is really picking up some serious steam here!" Church stated.

"Lucky crossbody! Just a lucky crossbody! They always get ONE lucky crossbody!" Sarge stated.

Ed hooked Knuckles' leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Knuckles kicks out!

"Ed only gets two off the crossbody! Knuckles still got too much left in him!" Church stated.

"YES! Use the Red anger, Knuckles! USE IT!" Sarge cheered.

Both men scrambled to their feet and Ed caught Knuckles with a few fists to the skull before whipping him into the ropes, and catching him with a Back Body Drop as he came back. Knuckles got back up, and was met with a Dropkick to the face. Knuckles rolled out of the ring and tried to take a breather, but Ed would have none of it...

...

...as he bounced off the ropes, ran towards the adjacents ones, dived through...

...

...AND KNUCKLES CAUGHT HIM IN MID-AIR! Ed was shocked as Knuckles ran and RAMMED HIM back-first into the steel post! Knuckles then gave him A SPINEBUSTER ON THE FLOOR!

"Damn, did you see that?! Knuckles' power ensures one messed up back for Ed at the end of all of this!" Church stated.

"And one messed up back is considered A-Okay in the book of the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

Knuckles picked up Ed and threw him back into the ring angrily before sliding back in. Knuckles stalked Ed as he slowly got back up holding his back, and Knuckles suddenly grabbed him by the waist...and nails a German Suplex!

...but Knuckles holds on and stands up with Ed...and nails a SECOND German Suplex! ...And he STILL holds on, stands up with Ed...

...

...and THIRD GERMAN SUPLEX! Ed was laid out as Knuckles stood up with a scowl on his face and quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle. He stood tall...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE ECHIDNA HEADBUTT!

"ECHIDNA HEADBUTT CONNECTS! The hard skull of the echidna driven into Ed's body!" Church exclaimed.

"HAH! That's it for the Elric! Edward..." Sarge began.

Knuckles pinned Ed!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ed kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd...much to the world's dismay." Sarge deadpanned.

"And Knuckles is pissed! ...But he may want the end here and NOW!" Church called.

Knuckles had a furious scowl as he stood over Ed...before motioning for the finish. He then picked up Ed and placed him between his legs. Wrapped the arms around, lifted him up...

...

...

...ED TURNED IT INTO A HURRICARANA!

"OH HELL NO! He can't turn it into a Hurricaran! He CAN'T! I call BS on that!" Sarge stated.

Knuckles stumbled up to his feet where he was greeted with a Thrust Kick to the gut, dropping him to his knees. He was then placed in a Three-Quarter Facelock, and Ed ran to the corner and climbed it...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE ARMOR CHANGER!

"AND ARMOR CHANGER! THAT WAS ONE WAS FOR HIS DAMN BROTHER!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT! Knuckles...for shaming the Red army..." Sarge began.

Ed hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Knuckles kicks out!

"You Just Got...YES! Seems like the damn echidna actually gives a damn about the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"OR...bear with me here...he had enough left in the tank and didn't want to lose to Ed." Church stated.

"...Well that's just stupid. Just another reason you are a Blue." Sarge replied, causing Church to facepalm.

Ed shook his head in frustration before backing away from Knuckles, and began winding his arm up. He waited for the Echidna to slowly stand up, and the Tag Champ slowly made his way to his feet...turned around...

...

...Ed ran...

...

...

...and KNUCKLES DUCKED THE AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE! Ed turned around as Knuckles bounced back and DUCKED A CLOTHESLINE AS WELL! Knuckles bounced back once more and TOOK EACH OTHER DOWN WITH CLOTHESLINES!

"And both men are down! Stereo clothesline that put them both for a loop!" Church stated.

"Okay, now this is the point in the match where you destroy Ed, Knuckles! DESTROY!" Sarge shouted.

Tails watched from ringside, a sad and exasperated look on his face as he watched the two recover in the ring and slowly get back up. He shook his head before turning...

...

...

...AND GOT A CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL!

"WHAT THE...?! TAILS JUST GOT HIS BRAINS SCRAMBLED! WHO THE HELL...?!" Church questioned.

"HEY! HEY! LOOK WHO IT IS! IN ALL HIS RED GLORY! ...JERRY MOUSE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Indeed, it was JERRY MOUSE who blasted Tails, standing over him with steel chair in hand with a smirk on his face. Knuckles and Ed stood in the ring shocked...

...

...

...BEFORE TOM SLID IN AND BLASTED THEM BOTH WITH CHAIRS!

"AND NOW IT'S THE DAMN TOM CAT! ED AND KNUCKLES ARE DOWN! REF'S CALLING FOR THE BELL!" Church shouted.

"And watch as the two do their work! Oh I LOVE IT when Team 2D gets to damn work!" Sarge exclaimed.

Indeed, Tom was already stomping out Ed as Jerry was jamming the edge of his chair into Tails on the outside as the crowd booed at these actions. Tom then placed Ed on all fours and SLAMMED the chair onto his back and then repeated the action several times before kicking Ed out of the ring. Jerry picked up Tails and slammed him face-first into the steel post before grabbing Tails and slamming him onto the announce table hard. He then grabbed the steel chair and slammed it over Tails. Tom in the ring picked up Knuckles to hurt him some more, but Knuckles nailed a European Uppercut on Tom and began nailing hard rights on Tom, backing him into the ropes. He then tried for a whip, but Tom reversed with a whip of his own...

...AND SENT HIM INTO A CHAIR SHOT FROM JERRY!

"And right into the damn chair from the mouse! Team 2D have just overtaken this damn match and destroying everybody in sight! What's the meaning of this?!" Church questioned.

"Does it matter?! GIVE THEM RED HELL, TOM AND JERRY!" Sarge cheered.

Jerry set the steel chair up in the middle of the ring and picked up Knuckles. With a smirk to Tom, he whipped Knuckles to the ropes, and lifted him up by the legs as he came back...

...Tom jumped up and grabbed the head...

...

...NON-STOP VIOLENCE THROUGH THE CHAIR!

"And Non-Stop Violence, chair-style! Now that is Red awesomeness! Knuckles deserved every bit of that!" Sarge cheered.

"Dude, you were just cheering not five minutes ago! Are you that much of a flip-flopper?!" Church questioned.

"He was fighting a damn Elric, and he will never match up to the greatness of the Red Team 2D! Get that through your head!" Sarge replied.

Knuckles was lying on the mat with a destroyed chair around him, absolutely KOed as Tom and Jerry chuckled at their work in the ring and around them. Jerry then slid outside the ring and grabbed the Tag Team belts around it. He slid back in and then raised the titles over Knuckles' fallen body as the crowd booed loudly, Tom shouting "We're going to be eight-time Tag Champs here, and you, your pal, and the Elric aren't going to stop us! No way in hell!" Jerry then threw the titles onto Knuckles' body as he and Tom exited the ring and walked up the ramp, Tom kicking dust to the fallen Elric as he did so. They looked back as they walked up, observing the damage they did. They threw the "V" sign up, inciting more boos before leaving for the back.

"And message sent...that's all this was...a message that they were going after the Tag Team Titles...and they left three bodies in their wake." Church said.

"Of course they did! They won at Last Stand, and as such, should get a title shot! And they showed that no matter who stands in their way, they will become the next World Tag Team Champions!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But considering what's happened in the past 24 hours, I DOUBT these three will let Team 2D get away with this. This is turning into Tag Team Warfare right now...and this is only just starting as I can tell." Church stated.

* * *

The cameras go to backstage in the hallways, where we Force the Fox walking through them with an exasperated look on his face. The reason for this look...was because Sonic the Hedgehog was trailing him, a desperate look on his face despite the wounds he bore.

"Force...please...one more chance..." He muttered.

"You know I can't, Sonic. You know damn well I can't." Force shook her head.

"Force, give me the chance. That bastard has to pay." Sonic scowled.

"Sonic, NO...I know how badly you want to make Mario truly pay, but the deal is set in stone. I can't add you in there just because of everything that's ha-" Force said before being cut off.

"NO! You don't understand!" Sonic said as he got in front of Sonic. "Mario broke my damn leg, called my girlfriend a slut, screwed my friends out of the World Title, and then screwed ME with the damn Bowser, and to top it off, there was last week's bullshit! Yeah, Mario managed to survive last night, but I am NOT going to let him get away with this, no matter what! Not after all he did to me! Put me in the picture, I deserve the chance to get vengeance after all he's done t-"

"ENOUGH!" Force exclaimed, silencing Sonic, who kept his scowl. "LOOK...I do understand why you are feeling how you are. I do...Personally, I REALLY don't like Mario, but that much I will admit, and what's been done to you is wrong, but the facts are facts: Mario retained the title inside the Chamber, and thus, is now guaranteed to head to Final Clash as Champion against Matt. JUST the two of them will face off at the event, and you CAN'T get a shot at Mario as long as that is the case. I'm sorry, Sonic...but that's the way it is..."

Sonic simply remained silent, staring at Force the whole time. "LOOK...you aren't going to be in the Final Clash Main Event...but guess what? ...You WILL be in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match!" The crowd cheered loudly at this announcement while Sonic still stood still...

"...along with Crash Bandicoot..." The crowd EXPLODED with cheers.

"...and Toad..." The crowd gave a mixed reaction, mostly boos.

"...and Johnny Cage..." The crowd gave another mixed reaction, this time 50/50.

"...and Scourge the Hedgehog." The crowd gave unanimous boos as the last man was named, Sonic not reacting at all.

"I have designated you as one of TEN MEN to compete in this year's Money in the Bank Ladder Match, with the rest of the field being decided in Qualifying Matches...and hey, if Mario retains on that night somehow, and you win the match for a second time...you could get your vengeance in a certain way wouldn't you?" Force questioned Sonic, who did not respond. "That's as BEST as you are going to get concerning this Sonic...I suggest you take it and not reject it because you can't adapt and work towards your goal in a different way. I'm out...I got work to do..."

Force then left Sonic to his mulling, the hedgehog staring as the fox left. After awhile, Sonic simply shook his head and lightly cursed to himself. Resigning himself, he turned around...

...

...AND GOT A HAND TO THE THROAT! Sonic's eyes widened as he was lifted AND CHOKESLAMMED THROUGH A NEARBY TABLE! Sonic was absolutely lied out...

...

...as BOWSER walked into view, the crowd booing his very presence, though a few smark cheers were heard. The Koopa King snarled down at the fallen hedgehog and only uttered these words...

"...We're not done after last night, hedgehog...NOT...by a long shot..." Bowser then stomped away, leaving Sonic to writhe among the table debris.

* * *

"I think Bowser made it clear that he is NOT leaving Sonic alone by a long shot! Not after how things went down last night! Sonic wanted to move on...Bowser DIDN'T..." Church stated.

"Of course he didn't! The damn hedgehog SCREWED HIM out of a title shot! Damn low blow and eye poke! Like Bowser was actually going to let the hedgehog on his merry way! Pain is about to come down on Sonic! PAIN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But no matter what Bowser did, Sonic WILL be in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! Alongside Scourge, Cage, Crash, and Toad in the annual match, where the winner will be guaranteed a World Title Match anytime, anywhere in the next year!"

"And it will be a match that Sonic WILL NOT win! He may have gotten lucky last year, but this time around, that won't be the case! HE WILL BE DESTROYED, AND A RED SHALL GRAB THE BRIEFCASE IN GLORIOUS FASHION! GO REDKIND!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...I apologize to anybody who had to listen to that crap..." Church groaned. "In any case, there will be a few Qualifying Matches tonight in order to fill up a few spots. But right now, we got ourselves a next match, that will involve the Number One Contender to the Cruiserweight Championship!"

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

"Oh come on, why THIS guy...?" Sarge groaned.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus came out to the beat of his music, Cruiserweight Title hung over his shoulder as he had a big smile on his face. He grinned and raised his title high to the crowd before pointing to the Final Clash sign and saying "I'm going there." He then made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with a few fans along the way before walking around the ring and towards the announce table.

"Well it seems we are about to be joined by the Cruiserweight Champ himself on commentary! Can't say I am surprised, considering one of the wrestlers!" Church stated.

"Oh great...joined by a dirty Blue on commentary...just had to bring my day, didn't you Tidus?" Sarge questioned.

"Well considering it's you, Sarge, I can't say I'm feeling too hurt by that very fact." Tidus chuckled as he put on a headset and sat down with the two.

"So I assume you are here to scout out on your challenger for Final Clash? Can't see any other reason you would be out here, Tidus." Church stated.

"Yeah, I am here in order to scout him out. Considering who he is, if I don't, then I would probably be screwed beyond belief. Can't have that happening, can I?" Tidus questioned.

"Somehow I doubt you'll be reaching Final Clash as Champion, considering that there's a high chance that you'll lose that title at Pride & Glory hosted by the WWE! I SWEAR THAT IF YOU LOSE THE TITLE...!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Chill out, Sarge, geez, I ain't losing my title. Not at Pride & Glory, and certainly not at Final Clash. That much you can take to the bank." Tidus said.

**("Digital (Did You Tell?)" by Stone Sour)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Ratchet came out with a blue cloth over his body, theme booming through the arena. He then crouched down on the stage for a few seconds before standing on the stage and throwing the cloth to a blast of pyro. The Lombax then made his way down the ramp with a nod before getting on the apron and leaping over the ropes and into the ring. He then climbed the corner and posed to the crowd, who cheered louder for the Lombax.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Veldin, representing the Sony Saints, weighing 205 lbs., "The Blueprint" Ratchet!"

"Here comes of the resident Sony Saints, who last night, fought in the Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet to decide the Number One Contender! He was impressive, starting off the match and eliminating two men, before getting done away by Toad!" Church stated.

"Ratchet is definitely one of the best Cruiserweights UCA has ever had, but last night wasn't his night. However, he was pretty damn good, and I wouldn't have minded facing him at Final Clash." Tidus noted.

"Of course you would have, you dirty Blue! You don't know trash when you see it! You Blues always trying to hog everything like that! Whatever! He didn't win! That makes my day! In fact...the winner of that match..." Sarge said.

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

"...was this man!" Sarge finished.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction, somewhat leaning on the boos but hard to tell as Sora came out onto the stage. He twirled the Keyblade in his hand with a cocky smirk on his face before pointing to the Final Clash sign with it, then proceeded to shoulder it. He walked down the ramp with a cocky stride before sliding into the ring and raising and pointing his Keyblade to the sky. He then got onto the top of the turnbuckle, catching sight of Tidus at the announce table. Sora just chuckled and motioned for the belt before getting off the corner and doing away with his Keyblade.

"And his opponent, from Destiny Islands, weighing in at 203 lbs., Sora!"

"Yeah, Sarge is right for once. At Number 6, Sora won the Gauntlet, eliminating two men of his own, lastly Robin to win the match and shot at the Cruiserweight Title. And he ain't no stranger to Cruiserweights! He's a former two-time Cruiserweight Champion in UCA! Hell, he's back in WWE: Animated, where he has an extensive Cruiserweight history there as a multiple-time Cruiserweight Champion, and even has a future shot at THEIR Cruiserweight Title! So he knows what he's doing in this division!" Church stated.

"Can't deny that the dude built his career off being a Cruiserweight, but just because he's got experience, doesn't mean he'll be winning at Final Clash! I worked too hard to get this and make my first step to surpassing my father, and I'll be damned if cocky Sora takes it from me!" Tidus stated.

"Well Sora may not be my FIRST choice to go after your title, but he's better then nothing, and I'll take him over you as Champion! So why don't you just sit back and watch as Sora gets to work?" Sarge said.

The ref rang the bell as Sora and Ratchet slowly circled each other in the ring before getting in a lock-up. Sora quickly transitioned into a waistlock takedown, keeping Ratchet grounded and holding on. Ratchet however stood up with Sora in tow, suddenly executied a standing switch, and nailed his own waistlock takedown! Sora rolled away and stood in surprise while Ratchet smirked, causing Sora to frown. The two engaged in a lock-up again, and Sora got Ratchet in a Headlock, but Ratchet backed up into the ropes and threw Sora off him. Sora bounced off the ropes back to Ratchet, who leapfrogged over the Keyblade Wielder, and then tried for a Hip Toss as he bounced back. Sora however, reversed and went for a Hip Toss of his own...but Ratchet flipped and landed on his feet, then caught Sora with a Dropkick! Ratchet with a cover! 1...Quick kick out! Sora got back up, but got hit with a Headlock Takedown as Ratchet held his head!

"And Ratchet in control of the match in the early goings, keeping Sora from getting out of the box right now!" Church stated.

"Sora's just letting Ratchet have a bit of fun before getting serious! Once Sora gets serious, I swear, Ratchet won't know what hit him!" Sarge stated.

"You sure, I could have sworn that Sora was already being serious?" Tidus quipped with a chuckle. "I hope this isn't all Sora's got, I know he can do better."

Ratchet squeezed on the head for a few second, and then Sora slowly began to get to his feet, Ratchet still holding on. The Keyblade Wielder got to his feet, and then suddenly went for a Back Suplex! Ratchet backflipped onto his feet though, and then nailed a Dropkick to the back that sent Sora into the corner! Sora stumbled out of it, and Ratchet grabbed him and German Suplex from him! But Sora flipped out of it and onto his feet! Ratchet stood and turned around, and got a Dropkick to the knee! Ratchet dropped to one knee, and Sora bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Running Dropkick to the side of the head! Sora covers! 1...2...Ratchet kicks out! Sora stood up and began nailing Jumping Knees to the chest of Ratchet.

"And Sora finally gains control of the match! Knee to the chest of Ratchet that had to hurt! You can tell that he wants to win this match a lot!" Church stated.

"Of course he does! Sora is the Number One Contender, and there should be no way he should lose to this dirty Blue cat!" Sarge said.

"So this is what Sora is capable of close-up. Got to admit, good idea to keep Ratchet grounded at least in my minded." Tidus stated.

Sora then picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the ropes, and tried for a clothesline as the Lombax bounced back. Ratchet ducked and bounced back from the ropes, but got caught with a Jumping Calf Kick! Ratchet got back up, but was hit with a Dropkick and sent into the corner. Sora stood and ran, leaping at Ratchet for a Monkey Flip! But Ratchet held onto Sora and dumped him over the ropes!

...but Sora landed on the apron and nailed an Inverted Hotshot against the ropes! Ratchet stumbled forward and Sora leaped on the ropes...

...Springboard Clothesline to the back of Ratchet's head!

"And right to the back of the head! Ratchet never saw it coming!" Church stated.

Sora covered Ratchet!

1...

2...

Ratchet kicks out!

"Nah, it's going to take way more to keep Ratchet down. That much I know." Tidus said.

"Ah, what do you know? You suck Blue balls." Sarge stated.

"Wow, I didn't know you could describe yourself like that, Sarge." Tidus chuckled, causing Sarge to fume.

Sora stood up and chuckled cockily before picking up Ratchet, placing several kicks to the gut before nailing a Suplex on Ratchet. Sora then stood up and leaped onto the top turnbuckle nearest the announce table. He looked over to Tidus at the announce table, smirked, and shouted to him "This is what's happening at Final Clash!" before diving off...

...and Ratchet rolled out of the way of the Diving Elbow! Sora held his elbow in pain as he stood up, but got a Shoot Kick to the chest! Sora stumbled back from the kick, and Ratchet suddenly nailed a Snap Hurricarana!

"Ratchet took advantage of Sora's cockiness! Sora needs to keep that ego of his in check!" Church stated.

"He needs to keep his eyes on Ratchet, not me. Me and him will do battle soon enough." Tidus stated.

"He was just sending a message, Tidus! One that you should definitely take heed of! For if you don't...FACE THE KEYBLADE'S WRATH!" Sarge shouted.

Sora rolled over to the ropes where he stood up against them...and Back Dropped an incoming Ratchet over the ropes! Ratchet landed on the apron though and as Sora turned around, nailed a Shoulder Ram through the ropes to Sora's gut! Sora was doubled over, and Ratchet slingshot over the ropes...

...

...and into a Sunset Flip Pin on Sora! 1...2...Sora kicks out! Both men rolled onto the feet, and Sora ran at him...and Ratchet threw Sora through the ropes! But Sora landed on the apron...BUT GOT KNEED OFF THE APRON! Sora landed on the floor with a thud, and Ratchet took hold of the ropes as Sora stood on the outside...

...

...CROSSBOBY PLANCHA FROM RATCHET!

"Crossbody over the ropes onto Sora! Sora's feeling it from the high-flier of the Sony Saints! Not how he wanted to follow up last night!" Church stated.

"Don't you dare count Sora out! Because Sora won't dare to lose to this Saint! He's better than that!" Sarge stated.

"Sora better step his game up, otherwise, I think Ratchet's going to have a claim to my title." Tidus chuckled.

Ratchet stood up and posed for the cheering crowd before picking up Sora and throwing him back into the ring. Ratchet got on the apron and got to the top turnbuckle as Sora managed to get up...

...

...AND NAILED A DIVING DDT!

"DDT of the Diving variety spikes Sora on his head! And I think Sora is wishing he didn't have so much cockiness right now!" Church stated.

Ratchet covered Sora!

1...

...

2...

...

Sora kicks out!

"But Sora kicks out as expected! Sora losing to Ratchet...hah, like that is ever going to happen!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet picked up Sora and nailed a few rights to the skull before nailing a few Open Palm Slaps, and then a Spinning Backfist! Sora was dazed as Ratchet ran and bounced off the ropes...

...

...and right into a Spinning Heel Kick to the jaw! Ratchet was laid out as Sora bounced off the ropes to Ratchet...Flipping Senton! Sora then got to his feet and nailed a Standing Moonsault! Cover! 1...2..Ratchet kicks out! Sora picked up Ratchet and whipped him into the corner and ran and leaped at him...

...

...Ratchet moved out of the way! But Sora landed on the second turnbuckle...MOONSAULT ONTO A STANDING RATCHET!

"And one Moonsault courtesty of Sora brings the Lombax down! Sora gaining some serious momentum!" Church stated. "You definitely have to be taking notes, Tidus!"

"I am, and the more I watch, the more I know of what to expect at Final Clash. After all, Sora ain't going to be easy to take down." Tidus stated.

"It not's going to be easy...it's going to be IMPOSSIBLE! Because this is the fate of Ratchet is yours, who..." Sarge began.

Sora pinned Ratchet!

1...

...

2...

...

Ratchet kicks out!

"Just Got Sa-Oh dammit, I hate when that damn bullshit happens." Sarge grumbled. "I mean seriously, getting my hopes up like that..."

Sora picked up Ratchet and went for a Irish Whip, but Ratchet twisted himself mid-whip and pulled Sora into a Sitout Jawbreaker! Sora was sent into the corner form the move and Ratchet ran at him, but Sora caught him with a boot to the jaw. Ratchet backed up from the impact, but ducked a Roundhouse Kick from Sora. Sora spun around, and got kicked in the gut by Ratchet who then went for a Suplex! Sora however landed behind Ratchet, and then suddenly nailed a Release German Suplex! Ratchet held his head as he got up...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A GAMENEGIRI FROM SORA!

"Ooooohhh, what a brutal kick to the skull! I think even the cheap seats heard that!" Church winced.

"Oh, I am REALLY glad that I am not Ratchet right now!" Tidus winced.

"Of course you are, dirtbag! Ratchet..." Sarge began.

Sora pinned Ratchet!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ratchet kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit, why can't you just STAY DOWN?! WHY?!" Sarge questioned.

"I don't know, maybe because he's tougher then you give him credit for." Tidus quipped.

"Shut up, dirtbag." Sarge replied.

Sora waited for Ratchet to get up and then grabbed him from behind for the Sonic Blade (Back Suplex Side Slam), but Ratchet elbowed Sora in the head several times causing him to let go! Sora backed away, and Ratchet ran at him...TILT-A-WHIRL BACKBR-RATCHET LANDED ON HIS FEET! Sora was stunned before getting an ENZIGURI to the skull! Sora was dazed on his feet, when Ratchet grabbed him from behind...

...

...

...RATCHET-PLEX CONNECTS!

"And there is the patented Ratchet-Plex! Right on the back of the neck!" Church stated.

"Oh dammit, that's not fair! I call BS on that! This can't be!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet keeps it bridged into a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora kicks out!

"Oh thank God that Sora kicked out! If Ratchet won, I don't know what I would have done!" Sarge sighed in relief.

Ratchet stood up and motioned for the finish before picking up Sora and hooked the arms, lifting Sora up...

...but Sora remained rooted and spun out of it! He pulled Ratchet in...SONIC BLADE CONNECTS! Sora then ran at the ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Sora covers! 1...2...

...

...RATCHET KICKS OUT! Sora however, wasted no time in grabbing the legs and trying for a Key-Shooter! Ratchet struggled against it and kicked Sora out of the way! Ratchet stood as Sora ran at him...

...

...SPINNING WHEEL KICK CONNECTS!

"And a Spinning Wheel Kick to the jaw! Sora ran right into that one! The end may be near for the Number One Contender!" Church stated.

Ratchet picked up Sora and placed him between the legs! The crowd cheered as he hooked the arms...lifted him up...

...

...

...AND SORA FLIPPED OUT OF THE TURBO VELOCITY AND ONTO HIS FEET! Ratchet was stunned...

...

...BEFORE GETTING NAILED WITH THE BLITZ KICK!

"Turbo Veloci-OH SHIT! SORA ACTUALLY FLIPPED HIMSELF ONTO HIS FEET! OOOOHHHH!" Church winced at the kick. "WHAT A KICK! AND I THINK THAT WAS YOUR BLITZ KICK, TIDUS!"

"...Yeah...it was..." Tidus stated, staring at Sora with narrowed eyes.

"And he did it better then you could ever, Tidus! Take notes because THAT is how you do a kick like that!" Sarge stated.

Ratchet was laid out as Sora stood and quickly went over to the corner. He climbed to the very top and looked at Ratchet...before turning his gaze to the staring Tidus...and smirked at him...before diving off...

...

...

...

...KINGDOM KRASH CONNECTS!

"And Sora nails the Kingdom Krash! He got all of it and it just came off that brutal Blitz Kick! You gotta believe this is it!" Church stated, as Tidus just continued to stare.

"Of course that's it! Ratchet..." Sarge began.

Sora pinned Ratchet!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

"Here is your winner, Sora!"

The crowd gave the same mixed reaction it did before as Sora sat up and had a cocky smirk, saying "As if there was ever any doubt." He then kipped up to his feet and splayed his arms out in cocky fashion before going over to the turnbuckle and raising his fists into the air. Tidus continued to stare at Sora from the announce table, and Keyblade Wielder saw this and simply chuckled before getting off the turnbuckle and raising five fingers ups saying, "Only five weeks people...only five weeks."

"Sora with an impressive victory here tonight over Ratchet, proving he's more then ready for Final Clash and Tidus! He wants the Cruiserweight Title bad, as evident by that little use of the Blitz Kick!" Church stated.

"I LOVED it! Sora should keep that move, I hope he does! He does it WAY better than Tidus any day! I mean come on...superior Keyblade wielder versus no-good dirty Blue? It's a no contest! GIVE THE MOVE TO SORA!" Sarge stated.

"Well I don't think that will be happening Sarge, but the message was received loud and clear, and you can believe that when these two collide, they wi-Wait, Tidus is leaving the announce table..." Church noted.

Indeed, Tidus had taken off his headset and stood up from his seat, walking closer to the ring. Sora noticed Tidus standing just outside the ring and smirked at him, saying "Like my little rendition of the Blitz Kick?" Tidus...smirked, saying "Yeah...so good, I want to show you the real thing...to your head." Sora smirked as he continued to hold up five fingers, saying "Five weeks, Tidus...five weeks..." Tidus simply raised his Crusierweight Title as he stared off with Sora from outside the ring, all the while Sora held up five fingers to signify five weeks from now.

"Well it seems Tidus isn't going to allow himself to be put off by what Sora pulled! He is focused on retaining his title at Final Clash, and he'll kick Sora's head in with HIS Blitz Kick to do so!" Church stated.

"Well tough luck! Because I know for a fact that Sora is going to be walking away with the gold at Final Clash! Tidus will have had a nice run by then, but Sora is out to reclaim what is HIS!" Sarge said.

"Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts will collide at Final Clash, and I can only believe this is just the first bump on their road to that event. Then again, who knows WHAT will happen on the Path to Final Clash?" Church asked.

* * *

The camers go to the backstage area, where we see Krystal watching the show in the hallways on a TV in a seat. However, she was only half-paying attention as she had a look of sadness and anger on her face. She sighed before getting up and turning around...

...only to come face-to-face with Starforce Megaman, who had a shit-eating grin on her face, and Krystal narrowed her eyes in rage and hatred.

"Hey Krystal, how's it going? I just came to check in on you and see if you were doing alright. Because that's just the kind of person I am..." Starforce chuckled.

Krystal scowled in hate. "You would know, bastard...you are the reason that I am even like this in the first place!"

"Oh really? I am?" Starforce asked in mock-shock. "How could I be...? I mean, last night all I did was punt a birdie's head off and end him and a certain group once and for all. Why should that be such a bad thing? I am doing the business a favor."

"SHUT UP! Those were my best friends you all hurt! My closest friends, and they didn't deserve any of that crap! They never did anything to you before you decided to start this! You are scum! Pure scum! And I swear, you'll get what's coming to you one way or another! Star Fox isn't dead! I know it can't be! No matter what you do!" Krystal shouted in defiance.

Starforce stared at Krystal...before giving a low chuckle. ""Krystal...I could have punted your head off last night." Krystal stiffened in shock. "I could have...I would have kicked your head in, and have no second thoughts about it. Just like that in a snap, since you are technically a Star Fox member." Krystal began to get very worried as Starforce spoke more. "But I chose not to...you want to know why...?"

"...Because you aren't even a blip on the radar. Hell, can you even be a Star Fox member? You haven't even done anything, not won a single title here in UCA. Hell, punting you wouldn't have done a damn thing for me. No, you were irrelevant in the whole deal. Because even without punting you...the fact remains...Star Fox is dead. I punted each of the original four members in the skull and left them all lying, broken, battered, and in a hospital where they belong nowadays. Hey, maybe they and Master Chief can exchange stories about how badly I kicked their asses, hehe..."

"...Someone will stop you..." Krystal muttered. "...Someone will make sure that you get what is coming to you and that you pay for everything you've-"

"That's not likely to happen anytime soon, but even if it DOES happen, it WON'T change the fact that Star Fox is DONE! Someone can come around and take me down, but I will have forever put down the has-been group that is no longer anything in this business. Your friends...are GONE! They AREN'T coming back! STAR FOX IS TRULY DEAD, NO MATTER WHAT FANTASY YOU WANT TO PUT FORTH!" Starforce then smirked darkly. "And I just came here to put the exclamation point on it and make sure you didn't have any delusions about the whole thing..."

All of Krystal's anger and hate had been replaced by despair and sorrow as she looked down at the ground, shivering as Starforce simply chuckled at this sight.

"Okay, now that THAT has been confirmed in your head, I am sure that you'll be happy to know that I will be in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match next week, which means I'll be heading to Money in the Bank and winning it! Awesome, right?!" Krystal only remained in sad silence as Starforce smirked. "Yeah, I thought so...I'll see you around, Krystal...the future's going to be great...well for one of us at the least, hehe..."

Starforce then left the scene, leaving Krystal to continue looking at the floor in sad silence. She did not move from the spot...

...until Force the Fox came up to Krystal from the left and sighed.. "Krystal...are you okay?" Krystal did not even look up...but managed a small shake of the head. "Figured as much, can't really blame you there. Look, I was sitting in my office getting prepared for the contract signing when I was given this letter from my backstage staff. Wouldn't say who it was from, but they told me it was for you, so here..." Force gave Krystal a letter, which Krystal numbly grabbed. "I assume it's important, so maybe it can cheer up...hopefully. I got to get back to work, Krystal...and dropping the formal stuff for a second, I'm sorry. I'll see you around."

Force then left Krystal all alone to herself once more, and the lone Star Fox member that Starforce deemed "not relevant enough to punt" looked at the letter in her hands. With a sad sigh, she opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Her eyes scanned the writing inside...

...and her eyes widened in absolute shock as she reached the end of the letter. "...No way...no way...can it really be...is it really...?" Krystal shook her head in disbelief before rushing off, wanting to process what she read somewhere else.

* * *

"Starforce just had to come to Krystal and rub in what he did last night in her face. Typical Starforce Megaman, not surprised. But he may ride the wave of momentum to the Money in the Bank Ladder Match should he win next week. But what was that letter that Krystal read that got her like that?" Church asked.

"Probably nothing most likely. Just some stupid crap that has some hope instilled before reality sets in. It happens all the time. But Krystal needs to realize Star Fox is DEAD and it ain't coming back! ...Good riddance I say. We never needed them anyway." Sarge stated.

"Yeah, I somehow doubt a vast majority agree with you, Sarge. But Starforce has killed Star Fox and I don't know if there's anything that can dispute that. And now he's set his sight on Money in the Bank. If he gets in, the chances of the RR walking away with the case will double." Church stated.

"And the RR walking away with that case is A-Okay! I like the Rookie Revolution! Most of them carry themselves like true Reds! And I assure that Starforce is getting in the match NO MATTER who he faces! IMPOSSIBLE FOR IT NOT TO HAPPEN! SO SAYS THE REDS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Church shook his head. "Dude, seriously...just...stop...speaking of Money in the Bank, our first of five Qualifying Matches throughout the week is coming up. Five spots left, and it's time for one to go to someone else."

**("In The End" by Fade)**

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as the lights gained red highlights, and Senji Kiyomasa came out onto the stage, his signature black coat on and an angry scowl on his face. He looked out to the crowd, and he caught sight of a sign saying "Ben is a Future DEAD Man!" and Senji nodded fiercely in agreement with the sign. He then made his way down the ramp, and climbed onto the apron. He entered the ring and made a cutthroat gesture before throwing his arm down, pacing around the ring as if ready to take some of his anger out on his opponent.

"The following is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., 'The Crow' Senji Kiyomasa."

"And here comes one pissed off Crow, and if you watched Last Stand last night, you know why. He fought Ben Tennyson in a highly acclaimed Hardcore Match, and in the end, Ben Tennyson won the Hardcore Title with use of the ROPES as leverage. And as you can see, Senji's pissed that's how it went down, and he wants to get his hands on Tennyson sooner than later." Church stated.

"Hey, it was No Disqualifications! It was ALL legal! Ben just outsmarted that violent Deadman and took the Hardcore Title for the betterment of UCA! The hero triumphed over the villain! GET OVER IT! IT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD THING!" Sarge shouted.

"It may have been No DQ, but to many, it was a still cheap way to win, and to Senji, he feels insulted Ben won that way. And with a rematch clause in his contract, he'll get Ben eventually. But right now, he wants to get into Money in the Bank and go on to Final Clash to get the briefcase. And it's also a chance for him to take out some of his anger on his opponent..." Church stated.

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

"...And it just became easier said than done." Church deadpanned.

The crowd gave loud boos as the music played, though some smark cheers were slightly noticeable, as Bowser came out from the back. He had a snarl on his face as he looked at Senji in the ring and then raised his arm into the air. He then gave a loud roar to the sky before throwing his fist down, triggering hellfire pyro from the stage around. Bowser stomped his way towards the ring, purpose in his step before he climbed the steel steps and entered the ring. He glared at Senji, who glared back with no fear, before the Koopa King raised its head and gave out a giant roar that the entire crowd heard, a roar that meant he wanted to win...BAD.

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 401 lbs., "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"Bowser himself didn't have a great night as well at Last Stand. He was in a No DQ Match to get into the Chamber...and lost to Sonic. And as evident by what he did to Sonic, he is ROYALLY pissed about it and NOT going to leave Sonic alone after that." Church stated.

"And why should HE?! He got screwed by Sonic! That damn hedgehog decided to be cheap and use an eye poke and low blow to win because he couldn't beat Bowser straight up! What a damn dirty Blue! He got what he deserved!" Sarge stated.

"Weren't you just saying that Ben was in the right for doing something similar in the Hardcore Title Match? You know what...whatever, it's you, shouldn't try to make sense of it. Bowser's pissed, no matter what, and he wants to use that anger to get into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. So an angry Koopa King versus an angry Deadman Crow...yeah, this is going to be a flatout fight." Church stated.

The ref checked on both men before ringing the bell, and Bowser ran at Senji and threw a right at him. Senji ducked it though and then began laying furious fists on the skull of Bowser, taking out all his anger on him. Senji then nailed a few kicks to the gut before trying for a whip, but Bowser stayed in place and whipped Senji into the ropes instead. Senji bounced off them and then ducked a clothesline, bounced back to Bowser and nailing a Flying Forearm to Bowser. Bowser remained standing on his feet though, so Senji bounced off the ropes and nailed another Forearm to Bowser. Bowser remained standing, and Senji scowled and bounced off the ropes once more...and ran RIGHT into a Big Boot from Bowser. Bowser wiped his face before standing over Senji before grabbing his head, picking it up, and slamming it back on the mat before repeating the process over and over.

"And Bowser is just using his strength to slam Senji's skull on the matt over and over! He is taking every bit of frustration he has right now on the Deadman! And people get hurt when Bowser's angry!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and poor little Senji, thinking his anger can match up with Bowser's! HAH! As if! This is where the beating begins! Just sit back and watch..." Sarge stated.

Bowser picked up Senji and lifted him up before ramming him into the corner, and then proceeded to nail a few Shoulder Rams to the gut before backing up and then running at Senji. The Deadman caught Bowser with a foot to the jaw, causing him to back up. Senji ran at him, but Bowser caught him in his arms and then nailed a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Bowser hooks the leg! 1...Kick out! Bowser picked up Senji and whipped him into the ropes, then lifted him as he came back into a Military Press above him. With a sick snarl on his face, he then dropped Senji face-first on the canvas! Senji rolled onto his back as Bowser bounced off the ropes and nailed a GIANT Senton! Bowser hooks the leg! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Bowser growled and picked up Senji, but the Deadman suddenly nailed a European Uppercut, catching Bowser off guard. Senji then nailed a few more rights to the skull of Bowser, but then got an BRUTAL Uppercut from the Koopa King! Senji was sent into the ropes and leaned against them, and Bowser ran at him! ...But Senji pulled the ropes down, and Bowser went over them and crashed onto the floor.

"And Senji manages to get something on Bowser, and Bowser goes crashing onto the floor! Bowser got too hot-headed on that exchange!" Church stated.

"Just a setback, minor setback! Even the Koopa King has them from time to time! Not like Senji who makes mistake ALL THE TIME!" Sarge shouted.

Senji stood up and quickly got on the apron, waiting for Bowser to get to his feet. Bowser shook his head with a scowl as he slowly stood up and turned around...

...and Senji dived off the apron and nailed a Diving Clothesline on Bowser! The crowd cheered as Senji stood up with an angry frown on his face and watched as Bowser slowly stood up once more...and pushed the Koopa King into the steel post face-first! Bowser held his face in pain, and Senji grabbed him and threw him into the barricade! Bowser knelt down and tried to get his bearings together...

...and Senji sandwiched his head against the barricade with a brutal boot!

"And now it's Senji on the offensives! Now it's HIS turn to let out some of the anger he's had in him right now! That boot was just nasty!" Church stated.

"Gah, dammit, I hate it when this crap happens! Seriously, it's just not right in any form! I mean seriously, who would enjoy seeing this?!" Sarge questioned.

"The thousands of fans around us right now?" Church replied in smartass fashion.

Senji looked down at the fallen Koopa King with great anger before grabbing him and trying to pick him up. He had managed to get him to his knees when he was pushed into the post back-first. Senji gritted his teeth in pain...and managed to move away as Bowser ran at him! He runs into the steel post instead a second time! Bowser held his face in pain as he rolled back into the ring, trying to regain his bearings. Senji then slid into the ring as well...

...then nailed Bowser with a Knee Lift, causing him to stand up! Bowser was dazed as Senji bounced off the ropes...and nailed a Rolling Elbow to the face! Bowser fell to his knees...

...and then got a Knee Trembler, dropping the monster finally!

"Damn, right to the face over and over! I wouldn't be surprised if Bowser had a broken nose after all of that!" Church stated.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Senji is one hell of a brawler, knows how to fight with the best of them!" Sarge admitted.

Senji dropped for the cover!

1...

2...

Bowser kicks out!

"But of course Bowser can take all the fight and still keep on going! That's what it means to be the Koopa King!" Sarge stated.

Senji stood up and backed up, scowling at Bowser the whole time before stomping the foot repeatedly. Bowser slowly managed to his feet and Senji ran and pumped his foot at Bowser...WHO CAUGHT THE BICYCLE KICK! Senji was shocked as Bowser stood fully and PUSHED Senji away with the foot and against the corner hard! Senji groaned and DROP TOE HOLDS BOWSER INTO THE CORNER! Bowser held his face as he stood up against the corner and Senji nailed him with a Corner Clothesline as hard as he could! Senji then grabbed the head and ran out of the corner with Bowser...

...Running Bulldog from Sen-Bowser turns it mid-move into a Back Suplex Backbreaker! Senji arched his back in pain as Boswer bounced off the ropes and MASSIVE LEG DROP ACROSS THE THROAT!

"And Bowser is in control again, yes! Did you see that leg drop?! I swear, Senji's throat had to be crushed from that, hah!" Sarge cheered.

"That's 400 lbs. being dropped across Senji through the leg! For once, I wouldn't be surprised if what Sarge said was true! That had some impact!" Church said.

Bowser covered Senji!

1...

2...

Senji kicks out!

"Still not enough! Just like Bowser, Senji can take a tremendous amount of punishment without a doubt!" Church stated.

Bowser picked up Senji and whipped him into a corner, and then ran and nailed his own Corner Clothesline! Senji stumbled out of the corner and into a Powerslam from Bowser! Cover! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Bowser picked up Senji and locked him a Sleeper Hold, trying to choke out the Deadman who flailed around trying to find a way out. Bowser tightened the hold as much as he could, confident in victory...

...

...and Senji suddenly dropped down and nailed a Jawbreaker on Bowser! Bowser let go and backed up, holding his jaw as Senji stood up and nailed a Big Boot to the skull! Bowser backed up into the ropes, and Senji nailed a Clothesline! Bowser still remained in the rign though, and Senji backed up and nailed another Clothesline! Bowser still remained in the ring, and Senji bounced off the ropes this time...

...

...INTO A HUGE LARIAT THAT NEARLY DECAPITATED HIM!

"OH DAMN! Did you SEE THAT?! Bowser might have well taken Senji's own head off to the cheap seats!" Church exclaimed. "I swear, that was one brutal Lariat!"

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Senji was dazed and delirious as he slowly pushed himself to his feet...

...

...AND BOWSER POPPED HIM INTO THE AIR AND CAUGHT HIM ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A GIANT UPPERCUT TO THE JAW!

"SON OF A...!" Church shouted.

"And THAT is how the Reds do thing! Only in epic and nasty fashion! And Senji..." Sarge began.

Bowser hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Senji kicks out!

"You Just Got...Well dammit! Seriously, just once, I would like my one-shot line to be finished on the first try! Is that so hard to ask?!" Sarge questioned.

Bowser was not amused by the kick out and stood up to his feet, then lifted a hand up to the sky. The crowd booed, knowing what he was motioning for, and the Deadman finally regained his bearings. He slowly stood up to his feet and turned around. Bowser grabbed him by the throat...

...lifted him up...

...

...and Senji got out of it and landed behind Bowser! Bowser turned around AND GOT A BICYCLE KICK TO THE FACE! Bowser remained standing but was dazed on his feet...

...

...AND GOT LIFTED AND NAILED WITH A SPINEBUSTER!

"HOLY CRAP! DID SENJI JUST DO THAT?! DID HE REALLY...?! HE JUST...!" Church exclaimed.

"HE JUST LIFTED 400 POUNDS OF BOWSER! HOW?! HOW I ASK YOU?! NO BLUE SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Senji hooks the legs of Bowser!

1...

...

2...

...

Bowser kicks out!

"And Bowser manages to stay alive, but did you see that feat of strength from Senji?! Dude has more power than he cares to show!" Church exclaimed.

Senji stood back up and motioned for the end before grabbing Bowser by the head and slowly managing to bring him to a standing position. He then hooked the arms, and went to lift him...

...

...but Bowser remained rooted to the ground, using his weight to make Senji's efforts futile. Senji tried a few more times...but got Back Body Dropped by the monster! Senji arched his back and got up and into a WICKED Uppercut to the jaw! Senji backed up into the ropes and bounced off them...

...

...AND INTO A SAMOAN DROP!

"Samoan Drop from the monster! And the impact shows how devastating it is!" Church exclaimed.

"And Senji, finally..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Senji kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh dammit, I mean seriously, can you JUST stay down for a three?! Why is that SO HARD to ask?!" Sarge questioned.

"Senji is not going down no matter what Bowser throws at him!" Church exclaimed.

Bowser picked up Senji and made a cutthroat gesture before placing him between his legs! He wrapped his arms around the waist and tried to lift him, but Senji held onto his legs to remain on the ground! Bowser growled and tried a few more times, but Senji remained rooted...and managed to back away from Bowser! Bowser tried for a Clothesline, but Senji ducked it and bounced off the ropes...

...

...INTO A THROAT GRAB! Bowser lifted him...

...

...

...AND SENJI TURNED IT INTO A DDT!

"DDT! DDT FROM SENJI! BOWSER JUST GOT PLANTED!" Church exclaimed.

"GAH, NO DDT! NO DDT! I SAY NO DDT! BECAUSE THAT AIN'T RIGHT FROM A DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Senji and Bowser were laid out across the mat for a few moments before Senji began to stand to his feet. When he does so, he sees Bowser managing ot get to his feet. He then hooks the arms, swings his leg back...

...

...

...SNAP DOUBLE ARM DDT!

"And Senji makes up for the weight difference with that beautiful Snap Double Arm DDT!" Church stated.

"Dammit, please don't tell that Bowser..." Sarge began.

Senji hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Bowser kicks out!

"...is going to Get Sa-YES! He is NOT Getting Sarge'd! Oh thank the Red Lord!" Sarge exclaimed.

"The brawler and monster, taking all their anger out on each other, and neither is relenting! Who the hell is going to go on to Money in the Bank here?!" Church questioned.

Senji was getting more and more frustrated as he stood up and decided to end things. He stalked Bowser as the monster slowly sat up, and then got on his knees. Bowser stood up...

...

...and Senji got behind him AND GRABBED HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS...

"NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY! NOT AN INVISBLE BLACK TO BOWSER! THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN LIFT HIM!" Church proclaimed.

...

...

...AND BOWSER ELBOWED SENJI IN THE SKULL BEFORE HE COULD LIFT HIM! The elbow shot was very hard and caused Senji to let go of Bowser and back away! Bowser then nailed a VICIOUS Haymaker that caused Senji to spin away! Senji remained standing on his feet though...

...

...

...AND MOVED OUT OF THE WAY OF A SPEAR! THE REFEREE GETS SPEARED INSTEAD!

"OH SH*T! THE REF JUST GOT BROKEN IN HALF! THE REF TOOK THE BULLET INSTEAD OF SENJI!" Church shouted.

"THAT DAMN DEADMAN! HE JUST LET THE REFEREE GET DESTROYED! THAT DAMN SELFISH BASTARD! HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd gasped in shock as the ref was completely laid out and Bowser stared down at him in shock. Bowser then growled before throwing his hand down in frustration...

...

...but then got a BIG BOOT TO THE BACK OF SKULL! Bowser was dropped to his knees, and then Senji grabbed his head from behind...

...

...INVERTED DDT! Senji pins Bowser!

...But there was no referee to count!

"Senji took down Bowser again! But there's no ref! Our current is currently trying to reattach the two halves of his body!" Church stated.

"Yeah, not so smart to let the ref take your damn fall, was it Deadman?! That's what you get for your criminal acts!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji noticed no count and looked over at the downed referee before groaning in frustration before standing up. He grabbed Bowser's head...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A GALAXY STRIKE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD FROM BEN!

"And Senji bringing Bowser ba-WHAT THE HELL?! BEN TENNYSON?! OH DAMMIT, THAT DAMN BEN IS TRYING TO SCREW SENJI AGAIN! HE WON LAST NIGHT, SO WHY THIS?!" Church questioned.

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S THE HERO, AND SENJI IS A CRIMINAL, THAT'S ALL HE NEEDS TO DO THIS! GO BEN GO!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd exploded in boos, jeering at the Hardcore Champion who began stomping out Senji with great viciousness, and after fifteen stomps he stopped and shouted at the crowd "THIS IS FOR UCA, AND YOU ALL KNOW YOU APPRECIATE IT!" inciting further boos. Ben then picked up Senji and lifted him onto his shoulders...

"Oh man, Omni-Slam coming up!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...Senji got off Ben's shoulders though! He then grabbed Ben's arm, pulled him towards him...

...

...

...

...WONDERLAND WHIP CONNECTS!

"Where the hell did that Wonderland Whip come from?! Ben shouldn't have been planted like that! Dammit, this is going so wrong!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd's jeers turned to cheers as Ben rolled over to the ropes and managed to pull himself up against them...GOT CLOTHESLINED OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR! Senji scowled in anger before shouting "AFTER THIS, YOU ARE NEXT, TENNYSON!" Senji then turned around...

...

...

...

...INTO A THROAT GRAB! BOWSER CHOKESLAMS SENJI!

"OH SON OF A...! BOWSER JUST CHOKESLAMMED SENJI! BEN'S INTERFERENCE JUST GAVE BOWSER THE DAMN OPENING!" Church exclaimed.

"YEAH, THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! AND GUESS WHAT...?! THE END IS NEAR!" Sarge pointed out.

Bowser quickly picked up Senji and placed him between his legs, and then lifted him up...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BOWSER BOMB CONNECTS!

"BOWSER BOMB! Senji just got planted hard!" Church shouted.

"And Senji..." Sarge began.

Bowser then dropped down and hooked the leg! The ref managed to come to and slowly count!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

"Here is your winner, "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

The crowd booed loudly at not only the result, but what led to the result as Bowser stood up and had a satisfied grin on his face. Bowser looked up to the Final Clash sign with a longing look on his face before giving a giant roar or victory before pointing towards the Final Clash sign and shouting "THAT IS MY MOMENT! YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE NEXT MR. MONEY IN THE BANK!" Bowser then stepped over the ropes and onto the floor and stomped his way up the ramp and to the stage, and once there, he looked back the crowd and then at the fallen Senji before chuckling and then heading to the back.

"Well thanks to Ben Tennyson, Bowser gets what he wanted: entry into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. He joins Sonic, Scourge, Cage, Toad, and Crash in the high-stakes, dangerous match at Final Clash. And with how hungry that monster is, he is no doubt a force to be recokened." Church stated.

"Man, this is such a great night for Bowser! First, he makes Sonic suffer for what he pulled at Last Stand, and then he beats Senji and is heading to Final Clash! Finally, some retribution for the Koopa King! Isn't that just marvelous, dirtbag?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah, to you maybe, but I am sure quite a few people would disagree with y-Oh no...not good..." Church said...

...As Ben Tennyson was shown sliding into the ring as Senji was getting on his knees...AND NAILED SENJI WITH THE GALAXY STRIKE ONCE MORE! The crowd was louder with their boos chanting "YOU'RE NO HERO! YOU'RE NO HERO!" as Ben grabbed his Hardcore Title and asked for a mic from the ringside crew.

"Oh great...Ben on the damn mic...just what we need...what is the meaning of this?! He already took the Hardcore Title from Senji! Didn't he get what he wanted?!" Church questioned.

"Hush, dirtbag! The great hero is about to speak, and you do NOT interrupt the great hero!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was given a mic and looked down at the downed Senji before speaking...

"You know...for twenty-four hours, I've been hearing a lot of people keep telling me that last night wasn't the end between me and Senji. That what I pulled at the end guaranteed that Senji would hunt me down, that he wasn't finished with me by a long shot. And you know what...? I'm actually okay with that... _because I'm not done with him by a long shot EITHER!"_

The crowd booed as Ben smirked. "See, people seem to have misunderstood me or just not hear me right. They thought that when I took the Hardcore Title away from this barbaric criminal's hands that that was that. I had accomplished what I set out to do, and thus demolished the criminal in UCA. No, no, no, don't you get it? Taking his title was just STEP ONE...see, I'm not SATISFIED with just taking his title because it doesn't fully accomplish what I set out to do. RIDDING UCA OF HIS CORRUPTION AND FILTH FOREVER. Taking what he had here was just my first step...and now...I'm going to do all I can to destroy this criminal, kick him out of this company, and save everybody before he brings this company down with him. And after the past 24 hours, I am more dedicated to this cause than ever!"

Senji was trying to regain his bearings as Ben knelt down to him. "Why is that? Simple...after our Last Stand Match, I dug around this wannabe criminal's history a bit, wanting to know more of the wrongdoings that he had caused. Hear that Senji? And sure enough, Kiyomasa...what I found disgusted me to new levels. Shockingly enough, you WERE a police officer...but it's obvious that you did it in order to avoid law enforcement yourself and not get arrested while you do your terrible things to the world around you. After all, a lot of people from that station you worked in didn't seem to have anything nice to say...and while you were a police officer...oh man. You really are scum, aren't you?"

Ben chuckled as the crowd seemed confused while Senji was slowly coming to. "Want to know what I mean? Two things really...first...there was named Keigo Ugachi. A wackjob really, despicable from what I learned of him...anyways, he was interested in you...he wanted you in on his whole vision of a New World Order deal because of your reputation, your powers, because of how powerful and how much of a true criminal you were. And there was one thing he did in order to get you in on the whole deal...remember what he did? ...HE KILLED AN ENTIRE ORPHANAGE IN ORDER TO GET YOU IN ON HIS DEAL! HE KILLED ALL THOSE KIDS TO TRY AND PROVE SOMETHING TO YOU! HE KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENTS...BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU GAVE HIM REASON TO!"

The crowd was in shock as Ben smirked more before continuing. "And then sometime after that...after you spread you word across the area as this fearsome monster and hooligan, information told me about how so many different other criminals wanted you dead, you know? Basically, you were too much for even them to handle. So they try to bait you in and try to fight you in great numbers? But like any other criminal, you instead chose not to fight...instead...you sent other police officers to fight them instead! You sent them to fight your own battles, and guess what? ...THEY DIED WHEN THEY FOUGHT THOSE HOOLIGANS! THEY GOT KILLED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT! THOSE NOBLE POLICE OFFICERS GOT MURDERED...BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SENT THEM TO THEIR DEATHS!"

The crowd could not believe what they were hearing as Senji was now on all fours as Ben stood and continued speaking. "And it's because of that that I MUST get you out of UCA! Because if you caused all of that to happen to those people, then you will do this to UCA, you will kill this company! AND I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN! YOU ARE THE REASON THOSE PEOPLE ARE DEAD, SENJI! YOU KILLED THEM! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! BUT AS THE HERO, I WILL SAVE UCA FROM YOUR MURDEROUS HA-"

SENJI TACKLED DOWN BEN TENNYSON! SENJI IS NOW LAYING BRUTAL FISTS ON BEN TENNYSON, HATRED IN HIS EYE!

"SENJI'S ON BEN! SENJI'S ON BEN! SENJI HEARD ENOUGH AND LOOK AT HIS EYE! HE IS PISSED! BEN WENT PERSONAL WITH THIS, AND NOW SENJI WANTS TO RIP BEN APART!" Church shouted.

"THAT DAMN CRIMINAL, HOW DARE HE! BEN TENNYSON SPOKE 100 PERCENT TRUTH AND HE DARE ATTACK FOR IT?! THIS IS ASSUALT, AND IT CANNOT BE STOOD FOR!" Sarge shouted.

With pure anger and hatred in his eyes, Senji continued to rain down fists and such on the skull of Ben Tennyson until the Hardcore Champ pushed Senji off of him. Ben got to his feet AND GOT SPEAED RIGHT INTO THE CORNER! Ben fell to a seated position in the corner and Senji continued to rain down fists on Ben's skull, refusing to relent one bit! After over fifteen seconds of this, Senji picked up Ben...who poked him in the eye! Senji held his eye in pain as the crowd booed and Ben with the GALAXY STR-NO! Senji caught the Elbow...AND TURNED IT INTO A CROW CLAW! The crowd exploded as Senji stood up and pulled at his hair, murderous hatred seeping through his very being! Senji then rolled out of the ring and quickly grabbed a steel chair from ringside! He threw it into the ring and slid back in, grabbing the chair and eyeing Ben dangerously.

"Oh man, Ben is paying the price for what he just said earlier! That was a deep wound Ben just cut in, and Senji wants nothing more than Ben's permanent destruction! Ben's skull about to be caved in!" Church exclaimed.

"Oh no, Ben, don't turn around! PLEASE!" Sarge begged. "PLEASE KEEP YOUR FACE INTACT!"

Ben managed to come to and slowly grabbed the ropes as Senji practically begged for Ben to get up so he could destroy him on the spot! Ben pulled himself up to his feet and turned around...

...

...

...Senji raised the chair high...

...

...

...

...

...AND BEN KICKED HIM BELOW THE BELT! Senji dropped the chair and held his lower regions in pain as the crowd booed thunderously, and Ben grabbed the Hardcore Title and SLAMMED IT ACROSS SENJI'S SKULL!

"Dammit, the belt off the skull after the low blow! Ben saved his own ass by playing dirty once again! And now this..." Church said...

...As Ben picked up Senji and lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND HITS THE OMNI-SLAM!

"One Omni-Slam for Senji...DELIVERED! Hah! This is our hero at work people! PRAISE HIM AND THE REDS! This is all for UCA people!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben panted for a bit before grabbing the mic once more and raising it to his lips as he eyed the downed Senji...

"You are barbaric...a murderer...a criminal...sickening...and just a damn cancer to this company." Ben then laid down his title on the floor... "And I refuse to let you fester in this company anymore...Ben Tennyson is officially going to be your executioner, and take you out of the game once and for all. And no matter what you do, you can't stop it..."

Ben then grabbed Senji and lifted him up to his feet before staring him face-to-face and speaking...

"...You want to know why, Senji Kiyomasa...?" Ben asked...

...

...

...

...BEFORE HITTING THE INTERGALACTIC ON THE TITLE BELT! Senji was laid out as the boos were thunderous in the arena and Ben stood up once more, picking up his title and the mic before speaking once more...

"...Because the Hero...ALWAYS...Wins..." Ben last uttered before dropping the mic and raising his title high into the air, the crowd practically pouring hatred onto Ben, chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Ben just chuckled as he uttered "I'm saving UCA for all of you...always remember that" before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp, leaving Senji laid out in the middle of the ring. Ben stopped turned around and looked at Senji in the ring before throwing up his CCW Legend Killer pose with the Hardcore Title, the crowd never relenting on their hatred.

"...This whole thing was low, even for Ben Tennyson's usual standards." Church stated. "He just went personal with Senji here, going right after his dark past, and just hurting Senji with it...this was low for someone who calls himself a 'hero.'"

"Bah, everything Ben said was true! If Senji did all that, then he DESERVES to removed from UCA permanently! If he isn't, he is going to be the end of UCA! Ben is doing the right thing, and the Hero Always Wins...remember that, dirtbag. Remember that..." Sarge stated.

"You can only imagine how Senji is feeling right now...he was pissed before, but NOW...if things weren't heated before, I think they are damn sure blazing right now. Senji and Ben...oh man, I think THEIR Path to Final Clash isn't going to be a pretty one. Not one bit..." Church stated.

* * *

_A/N: And it's FINALLY done! After two months, a UCA update is here! I am sorry it's been so long guys! Truly! The reason for this slow update...laziness, distractions, and college. Yeah, always gets ya. But I finally got around to it, and I got this part down, and man, what a part it was! A lot stuff went down, especially with Ben at the end! Man, his really is committed to this "Hero" deal even if he is going to certain lows with this! All in all, had fun writing this chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one! There will be a UCA Rewind next chapter, and I hope to have a poll about which moment or match to do for the next chapter!_

_As always, if you have any suggestions or such about any of this, leave it to me in a PM, and I will at least consider it. Make sure to a leave a review, as those are always loved and appreciated! Until next time!_


	30. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 8 Part 2

**_Universal_ _Character Association: Week 8_ **

* * *

The camera goes to backstage, where we see the interview area, and none other than Tucker standing by with a mic, and it seemed behind his helmet, he had a big ol' grin on his face.

"Hey yo, it's the Tucker! And not JUST the Tucker, but..." Tucker began, before raising an FWA with his free hand. "But ONE of the FWA Winning Backstage Interviewers of the Year! That's right, the Tucker is an FWA Winner, baby! Hate that I have to share this trophy with the other guys! I mean seriously, can't they realize what this award could do for me?! It's a great way to pick up chicks! I mean, once I flash this, they'll be all over me and wanting a piece of what I offer! Bow Chicka Bo-"

"GET ON WITH THE INTERVIEW!" A worked said off-screen, throwing a rock at Tucker.

"AH ALRIGHT DUDE!" Tucker exclaimed as he ducked the rock. "Geez, why can't you let me gloat what I won? It's rare that we Red vs Blue guys actually win anything. Okay...so right now, we have on hand the NEW Internet Champion, welcome the RR's own Johnny Cage!"

The crowd exploded into a HUGE mixed reaction as Johnny Cage came onto the screen, Internet Title over his shoulder and a satisfied smirk.

"Now Cage man, last night, you and Colt Anderson competed in a match that exceeded everyone's expectations without a doubt. You two battled tooth and nail, grudges and anger spilling out like a lady does when she's satisfied! Bow Chika Bow Wow! But in the end, you won the Internet Title from Colt Anderson! How does it feel right now?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, I feel AWESOME! I dealt with that damn Colt Anderson, and made him pay for all he did to me, for how he made me out to be! And now I have what was always meant to be mine! The Internet Championship! And look at what winning this title has done for me! People take me SERIOUSLY NOW! They actually give a damn about me! They recognize me, and hell, they are even starting to remember my WCW career! I am getting some damn recognition, and it's all thanks to this title and my glorious victory last night! So again...I feel AWESOME! Never better man!"

"Well, good to hear, I GUESS. And also, earlier, you were announced as one of the participants in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Final Clash. So if you can get your mind off the high it's on, what are your thoughts on that?" Tucker asked.

"Dude, you have NO IDEA what that means to me. This will be my FIRST time being in a Final Clash, so that's already something big for me! But also being in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match as well?! Tucker, there is NOTHING stopping me from getting that briefcase! Nothing on this planet that will keep me from that guaranteed World Title in the form of a contract! And I don't care if anyone likes it or not, because at the end of the day, BOTH of my shoulders will be occupied with straps of gold! And if Sonic, Bowser, Toad, Crash, Scourge, or anyone else wants to get in my way...well let me remind you all that you are dealing with the Internet Champion of the World...and when you are reminded of that...realize...that you have NO CHANCE in hell of winning over me." Cage chuckled with a smirk.

"Speaking of that Internet Title, some people are wondering if, or EVER, you will defend that championship. I mean, it's not exactly something prestigious, I wouldn't put it past being a prop, something to show the ladies just like my FWA right he-" Tucker said.

"HOLD IT...right there..." Cage frowned, interrupting Tucker. "Now listen up...this Internet Title...is NOT a prop. This title has damn near rejuvenated my career, and I'll be damned if people want to write it off as a belt worth absolutely NOTHING! See, Colt was the first Internet Champion...but ME...? ...I am going to be the FIRST to LEGITIMIZE this belt! I am announcing tonight that I am going to be defending this belt against any and all comers, hell, I will defend this belt against people from other companies! I will go to their houses, and beat whoever wants to take this belt and use it to make themselves! Hell, I'll say that next week, I am throwing out an Internet Title Open Challenge! I am going to go out to that ring, and I will defend the belt against whoever wants a crack at it! He could even be from another company! You want defenses? You'll get defenses...but know what you won't get...a new Champion, because this belt is staying with me for a LONG time since nobody will come close to what I can do." Cage smirked before running his hands through his hair and then throwing them to the camera.

"All Hail...the Rookie Revolution, baby..."

* * *

"Well...there you have it! Cage shows that he isn't afraid of defending his title! He says he's going to go out to other companies and defend the title! And he just threw out an Internet Title defense next week! ANYONE from ANY company can come out and challenge for the title!" Church stated.

"Now THERE is a fighting champion right there! Cage is going to make that belt as prestigious as it can be! The mark of a TRUE Red! Man, I can't wait to see it! It's going rock!" Sarge stated.

"Winning the Internet Title got Johnny Cage noticed in a big way, so it can do the same for whoever wins it next! An opportunity like that has to mean a lot of people who really want to get to the next level!" Church stated.

"But guess what?! Doesn't matter who wants to get noticed through that, because Johnny is beating anyone that is put in front of them! Why?! BECAUSE HE IS CAGE, BABY! AND CAGE WILL DEMOLISH EVERYONE AS THE INTERNET CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Sarge shouted.

"Yeah...uh-huh...we'll see about that. Well in any case, we got ourselves one HELL of a HIGH-STAKES match next! Why? ...Because it's going to be for the INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE RIGHT HERE ON FLAME!" Church exclaimed.

The bell rang a few times and the ring announcer spoke. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall...and is for the Intercontinental Championship!"

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered loudly at the sound of the music as white pyro descended on the stage, and Hope the Hedgehog came out through them. The crowd cheered even louder as he was wearing a "UWE Forever" T-Shirt, an obvious tribute to the now dead company he started out in. Hope took a deep breath before splaying his arms out in a pose, the crowd cheering at this before he made his way down the ramp with a focused expression. He then slid into the ring before spinning around splaying his arms once more in a pose, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. The hedgehog then motioned to the "UWE" on his shirt, and nodded in respect to the fallen company before taking off his shirt and handing it to a ringside crew.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from South Island, Mobius, weighing in at 218 lbs., "The Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

"Hope the Hedgehog is ready for his title match, and look at what he just wore to the ring! A "UWE Forever" T-Shirt, an homage to the now defunct company that he started out in, that gave him the jump start in this business, and proved so much in! Paying respect to UWE, he may be looking to win the title tonight in honor of the company!" Church stated.

"Yeah, I can be okay with the company homage, even IF it's on UCA TV, but he ain't winning tonight! No way against Jason! He and his degenerate friend, Shadow, may have gotten lucky last night, but Jason won't lose with his title on the line! You forget that Hope is fighting the Messiah of the Neckbreaker! Yeah, now you realize how fruitless this will be." Sarge said.

"Hope earned this title shot last night when he pinned the Intercontinental Champion last night, and he has a chance to take home his first major singles title in UCA! But doing so is easier said done when you face..." Church said as...

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)**

The crowd went into a booing frenzy as the lights flickered on and off, and moments later, Jason Krueger stepped out from behind the curtain, an unhinged snarl decorating his face. With the IC Title held tightly in one hand, he stared down the hedgehog in the ring for a few moments before raising the title high in the air. He them slowly made his way down the ramp, never taking his eyes off the hedgehog in the ring. He walked up the steps and entered the ring, glaring at Hope darkly before climbing a corner and raising his title high once more. He then got off the corner, stared at Hope...and then gave him a thumbs down with a growl.

"And his opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the reigning, defending UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"Man, Jason looks as pissed off as one can get, and with how things went last night, you can't say this reaction is expected! He had to team up with Chaos, a man not known for tag-teaming, against the reunion of D-Hedge X, and not only did they lose, Jason himself got PINNED in that match which lead to this match!" Church stated.

"And then there is everything else going on in ACW and NCW and other stuff! It's all compounded, and now he's one dangerous Red ready to tear apart the hedgehog in front of him! He's going to take all his frustrations out on Hope, and make him suffer bit by bit! And then...HE'LL BREAK HIS NECK! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE DOES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Jason is a two-time Intercontinental Champion, and he wants to keep the title with him at any cost! But Hope is determined to win the title tonight, especially in honor of UWE! This will be one hell of a match for the gold in my view!" Church stated.

Jason handed his belt to the ref, who raised the belt high for all to see before handing it to ringside and then rang the bell. Hope and Jason then met in the middle of the ring in a lock-up, and Jason used his superior strength to quickly push Hope into a corner. Jason then proceeded to rain vicious fists on the skull in rapid succession, only stopping when the ref pulled him away and admonished him. Jason scowled before grabbing Hope and whipping him into the adjacent corner and ran after him. But Hope grabbed the ropes as he reached the corner and pushed himself above the incoming Jason and landing behind him. Jason stopped himself and turned around, and got a Snap Arm Drag from Hope. Jason got back up, but was nailed with a Headlock Takedown from Hope. Hope wrenched on the head, but Jason slowly stood up with Hope in tow, and suddenly slipped out of the head and planted Hope face-first on the mat! Hope got back up, but was immediately taken down with a Neckbreaker!

"And there goes Jason with a patented Neckbreaker of his! Dude is better at the Neckbreaker than anybody else, and you can bet he'll use it against Hope!" Church stated.

"And when Jason gets into a Neck-breaky mood, you can bet that it will be the beginning of the end for Hope!" Sarge proclaimed.

Jason covered Hope! 1...2..Kick out! Jason picked up and nailed a few fists to the skull before whipping Hope into the ropes and catching Hope with a Hip Toss, followed by a quick Elbow Drop to the heart. Jason then set up Hope and locked in a Chinlock, and pulled back on the head. After a few seconds in the hold, Hope suddenly slammed his head into Jason's several times, forcing him to let go. Hope then got up and went for a Clothesline, but Jason ducked, and went for a Neckbreaker. Hope got out of it, and pushed Jason into the ropes, and caught him on the bounce back with a Jumping Calf Kick. Jason stumbled up to his feet, but got nailed with a Dropkick! Hope went for a kick as Jason got back up, but Jason caught it, and spun Hope around. He caught Hope with a kick of his own, and then tried to lift him up for a Suplex...but Hope landed back on his feet and nailed a Sitout Facebuster!

"And Hope starting to build up some momentum here! Putting the match to his pace!" Church called.

"Oh I hate when the pace goes Hope's ways! It never brings any Red good!" Sarge said.

Jason held his face as he was covered! 1...2...Jason kicked out! Hope picked up Jason and whipped him into the corner and ran after him, but Jason Back Dropped him over the ropes! Hope landed on the apron though and caught Jason with a Head Kick to the skull! Hope readied himself and Springboarded as Jason was in the middle of the ring...

...and Jason moved out of the way! Hope landed on his feet, turned around...and got nailed with a Big Boot to the face! Hope fell to his knees, and Jason immediately nailed a Kneelift to the face! Hope stood up in a daze as Jason bounced off the ropes...

...and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker!

"Three move combo to the skull of Hope! His head has to be ringing in some way after that!" Church stated.

Jason covered Hope!

1...

2...

Hope kicks out!

"Ah, he's just softening Hope up anyway! When a big move hits is when Hope will really be done!" Church stated.

Jason stood up and stomped out Hope viciously before picking up the hedgehog and nailed an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker, followed by a Neckbreaker Slam! Cover again! 1...2...Hope kicks out! Jason picked up Hope and proceeded to throw him out of the ring hard! Jason then had an evil idea on his face, smirking insanely as he waited for Hope to get up. When he did...Jason bounced off the ropes, ran towards the ones nearest Hope...

...dived through them...

...

...HOPE CAUGHT JASON WITH A PELE KICK AS HE WAS GOING THROUGH THE ROPES!

"Jason going NCW on u-OH MY GOD! Did you just SEE THAT?! Hope caught Jason mid-Suicide Dive with a PERFECT Pele Kick!" Church stated.

"GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ...Now granted it was cool admittedly BUT DAMMIT IT ALL TO RED HELL!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd cheered in excitement as Jason hung between the ropes from the kick before sliding off them back into the ring. Hope got on the apron then grasped the ropes...

...Tope Atomico connects!

"And Hope with the Tope Atomico, perfectly executed!" Church stated.

Hope covered Jason!

1...

2...

Jason kicks out!

"But no Tope Atomico can keep down this Messiah of the Neckbreaker! Not in this lifetime!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope picked up Jason and threw him into the corner, and then proceeded to nail several Shoot Kicks to his chest in the corner. After six Shoot Kicks, he grabbed Jason and whipped him into the adjacent corner. Hope then ran full speed at Jason...

...

...Jason moved out of the way! Hope missed the Corner Dropkick and crashed into the corner! Hope groaned in pain as he got back up...BUT GERMAN SUPLEXED BY JASON! Hope writhed in pain as Jason picked him up...and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Hope! Jason held on though, and stood up with Hope...and nailed a second Neckbreaker Slam! Jason then stood up still holding onto Hope...

"Jason going for his personal rendition of the Three Rolling Germans or Suplex, the third in the Three Rolling Neckbreakers!" Church stated.

...

...

...Hope spun out of it and pushed Jason into the ropes! Jason bounced back AND DUCKED A DOSE OF LIGHT! Hope stumbled forward and turned around...

...AND GOT NAILED WITH A SUDDEN MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

"And there is the patented Mental Breakdown! That's what Jason is capable of! That's what happens when you mess with him! Hope..." Sarge began.

Jason covered Hope!

1...

...

2...

...

"You Just Got...Gah, so close! So close to retaining the title for all of the Reds! No fear, he'll just get him next time! He always does!" Sarge stated.

Jason scowled angrily at the kick out before picking up Hope and nailing several forearms to his face before whipping him, but Hope held onto a rope to stay in place. Jason tried a few more times, but Hope suddenly pulled Jason towards him and caught him with a kick to the gut. Hope then tried for a Suplex over the ropes...

...BUT JASON SUDDENLY PULLED HIM DOWN FOR THE TOTAL CORRUPTION!

...

...WAIT! Hope managed to roll through it, and rolled up Jason in a Oklahoma Roll! 1...2...JASON KICKS OUT! They both got back up...

...

...

...PELE KICK-JASON CAUGHT THE LEG...

...

...AND LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

"JASON CAUGHT THE PELE! HOLY...HE'S GOT HOPE FOR THE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!" Church shouted.

...

...

...

...Hope gets out of it and lands behind Jason! He stumbles back into the ropes, and Jason runs at him! Hope catches Jason in the jaw with his foot...and USES THE MOMENTUM to flip backwards over the ropes and onto the apron! He leaps onto the ropes...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH!

"Springboard Forearm Smash! The cover!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"Jason don't you DARE scare me like that again! Please! I hate having scares like that!" Sarge stated.

Hope stood up and went over to a corner, pointed to the sky...then began to stomp his foot on the mat...again...and again...and again...

"Hope's prepping it up...he's prepping up a very special dose for one Jason Krueger!" Church proclaimed.

Jason slowly stood up to his feet as the crowd slowly clapped in tune with Hope's stomp, especially as they got faster and faster. Jason stood up, and turned around...

...

...

...Hope skipped to him...lifted his foot...

...

...

...JASON SIDESTEPPED THE SUPERKICK! Jason grabbed Hope from behind...HALF-NELSON NECKBREAKER CONNECTS!

"And the Messiah of the Neckbreaker does it again! Hope..." Sarge began.

Jason covered Hope!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Hope kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Well why don't you just GET SARGE'D and let us Reds have our moment in the sun!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Hope manages to fight out, and every kick out from the hedgehog just incites more and more anger from the IC Champion! Just look at him!" Church noted.

Sure enough, Jason was getting more and more frustrated, heaving deeply as the unhinged snarl grew larger. The Champion stood up to his feet, looked out to his crowd, and motioned and shouted "NECK...BROKEN!" He then grabbed Hope and lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...HOPE SLIPPED OUT OF IT AND ROLLED UP JASON IN SUNSET FLIP PIN!

"ROLL-UP! ROLL UP!" Church called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Jason kicks out!

Both men rolled onto their feet and Hope caught Jason with an Enziguri! Jason fell to his knees, and Hope quickly bounced off the ropes to him...

...

...

...

...JASON DUCKS THE SHINING WIZARD! Hope quickly recovers and stands up, but Jason catches with a BRUTAL Lariat that nearly takes his head off! Jason pants heavily before picking up Hope and setting him up another Mental Breakdown...

...

...

...HOPE CATCHES HIM WITH A ROUNDHOUSE TO THE JAW!

"Ooooohhh! What a roundhouse! I wouldn't be surprised if Jason was legit out cold after that!" Church stated.

"Gah, I always hate it when he does that! Seriously, does he has nothing BETTER to do then using roundhouses?!" Sarge questioned.

"Sarge, he's in a match for a TITLE! What else do you expect him to do?!" Church questioned.

"To Roundhouse Kick a dirty Blue that truly deserves it!" Sarge replied.

Jason was laid out on the mat as Hope fell to a seated position on the canvas, taking a slight breather for the moment. Shaking his head, he stood to his feet...

...

...

...THEN GOT TAKEN DOWN WITH A DISCUS LARIAT FROM CHAOS!

"OH COME ON! CHAOS?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!" Church questioned.

"CHAOS IS PISSED ABOUT LAST NIGHT, AND HE WON'T LET IT GO! NOT ON HIS LIFE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as the ref called for the disqualification, Chaos not caring as he rained down punches and stomps down on the white hedgehog, anger pouring out from him. After over fifteen seconds of this, he picked up the hedgehog, lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH RAGNAROK!

"And that damn Ragnarok connects! This great title match ruined by this god-complex hedgehog!" Church stated.

"Yeah, well it's Hope own fault that this is happening! Should never have done what he did to Chaos!" Sarge said.

"WHAT DID HE DO, YOU IDIOT?!" Church questioned.

Chaos snarled down at his rival, practically ready to inflict more damage on him...

...when he was turned around by Jason Krueger, who had a dissatisfied and pissed look on his face as he began shouting angrily at Chaos, who shouted back at the Champion.

"I DON'T think Jason is really happy that Chaos interfered in this match-up..." Church noted.

"Why? Didn't Chaos do this to Shadow when he faced Jason a few weeks ago and Jason was fine then?" Sarge questioned.

"Yeah, but I think Jason wanted to beat Hope personally, and then there was last night, which I believe he felt happened because of Chaos...so I don't think he's receptive THIS time around..." Church stated.

The arguing between the two, and eventually, it escalated with Jaosn shouting at Chaos "I DON'T NEED YOU BUTTING INTO MY BATTLES CONSTANTLY! I CAN BEAT HIM ON MY OWN! I DON'T REQUIRE YOUR HELP! ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU BRINGING ME DOWN THAT WE LO-"

CHAOS NAILED A BIG BOOT TO THE SKULL OF JASON!

"And Chaos decided that talk was cheap and just drilled his boot to Jason's skull! Any hope for an Unholy Destroyers Tag Team is done for with that!" Church shouted.

Jason held his face in pain as he stumbled up to his feet, and he got lifted onto Chaos' shoulders...

...

...

...RAGNAROK ON JASON!

"And there's a Ragnarok for Jason! Chaos is pissed, and he's taking it out on everybody!" Church stated.

"Ah dammit, I hate when Reds fight Reds! I mean seriously, why must good Reds fight?! It brings jot to nobody! Wait...YES! Go after Hope! He's the dirty Blue that should get beaten even more! Please beat him up!" Sarge pleaded.

Indeed, Chaos had set his sights on Hope once more and picked him up. He placed him between his legs...

...before pushing the hedgehog away as SHADOW slid into the ring and began to lay rights on Chaos, the god-complex hedgehog retaliating with rights of his own to Shadow!

"And Shadow is here! Shadow is here! Shadow's here and wants a piece of Chaos!" Church stated.

"Why can't these damn hogs just leave things be?! I hate when they butt into business that doesn't involve them!" Sarge proclaimed.

Chaos and Shadow continued to exchange rights over and over until Shadow slowly began to get the better of Chaos...until Chaos nailed a KNEE to the gut of the black hedgehog! Chaos then grabbed Shadow...STANDING SIDE SLAM CONNECTS! Chaos growled in anger as he picked up Shadow and placed him between his legs! He wrapped his arms around his waist...

...

...

...SHADOW BACK BODY DROPPED HIM! Chaos arched his back in pain before getting back up...met with a kick to the gut from Shadow! Bent down, arms hooked...

...

...

...CHAOS NIGHTMARE CONNECTS!

"And Chaos gets the Chaos Nightmare for his troubles! Shadow with the save for Hope, his friend!" Church stated.

"GAH! Damn, does this ALWAYS have to happen?! I swear, can't ANYTHING right happen with this?!" Sarge questioned.

Shadow stood and glared down at Chaos, and as he did, Jason and Hope slowly made their way up to their feet. Jason stood up first, and Hope saw him in position. Going for it, Hope sprang up and stepped towards Jason, lifting his foot...

...

...

...

...JASON DUCKED! HOPE NAILS SHADOW WITH THE DOSE OF LIGHT INSTEAD!

"OH DAMN! JASON DUCKED! JASON AVOIDED THE SUPERKICK! SHADOW TOOK THE HIT INSTEAD!" Church shouted.

"I KNEW THAT DAMN HOPE WOULD TURN ON SHADOW! ONCE A DIRTY BLUE, ALWAYS A DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SARGE, THAT WAS COMPLETELY BY ACCIDENT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Church replied.

Shadow fell down onto the mat, laid out and KOed as Hope looked on in shock and horror at what had happened. Before he could even react, he was turned around by Jason, lifted up...

...

...ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION BY JASON!

"And there is Absolute Destruction from Jason! Hope has just been dropped by the Intercontinental Champion! This has been chaos!" Church stated.

Hope held the back of his head and neck in pain as he was down on the mat, and Jason laid across the mat, panting heavily before rolling over to the side of the ring. He then demanded his belt from the ringside crew, and was given it by them before sliding out of the ring. He then walked around the ring and began to back up the ramp, holding the title close to his chest as if it were the most important thing in the world. He surveyed the damage in the ring with all three men in the ring laid out, and Jason just shook his head, still clutching the title tightly, muttering "Mine...this title is mine...the title started it for me...it's mine" as he walked to the back.

"And the man standing tall in the carnage...is Jason Krueger! This is what happens when you mess with the Messiah of the Neckbreaker! Our Intercontinental Champion!" Sarge stated.

"Jason manages to escape this carnage still in one piece, STILL Champion thanks to the disqualification! But this isn't over knowing the three in the ring! Jason survives...but for how long?" Church asked.

"As long as he wants, dirtbag! As long as he wants! Never doubt Jason Krueger, for if you do, he'll break your neck! This is Jason's time, and with how he is these days, he'll make you suffer for everything!"

* * *

The camera goes to backstage where we see Grif conversing with a backstage worker, bag of chips in his hand as he was slacking off on his work...AGAIN. Not surprised.

"I mean I got this fullproof plan for when the zombies eventually take over." Grif said. "I mean come on, inevitable right? I'm going to Alaska when it happens. Reason why? Zombies have no body heat. Up there, they'll freeze like corpsesicles. And I'll be safe. Of course Simmons is going to stay safe in his attic with two weeks worth of supplies, stupid I know, an-"

"WHERE...IS HE?"

"Huh...?" Grif said as he and the worker turned...

...to face Wolfgang, who had a PISSED OFF look on his face! His upper head was wrapped in bandages, no doubt from the beatdown he received last night, and his body was shown with a few bruises, but that didn't seem to deter him as he had a snarl on his face, glaring at the two in front of him.

"WHERE...IS HE?" Wolfgang repeated.

"Ummmm...sir...we were having a discuss-" The backstage worker tried to say but was cut off by Wolfgang.

"Weenie, you shut the hell up...or I'll take your damn head and give it the swirly of a lifetime before giving you the BEATING of a lifetime...and THEN call Big Brother over so he give you a giant Wet Willie then send your ass packing!" Wolfgang threatened, and the backstage worker gulped by the threat and simply walked away from the Bully. Wolfgang disregarded the backstage worker and turned to Grif. "ONE LAST TIME...WHERE IS HE?"

"Ummmm...where's WHO?" Grif questioned, digging through his bag of chips.

"You know who I am talking about..." Wolfgang threatened. "GORDON FREEMAN...that damn mute freak! Last night, he decided it be such a LAUGH, a RIOT to play some stupid mind sh*t on me the whole damn night! I had to deal with flickering nights, damn things in my locker room, and some sort of giant ant things eating some carcass! I had a crappy night thanks to that stuff! And THEN to top it off...I had to endure this DAMN BEATDOWN! I got nailed with a crowbar! Steel stairs! Steel chair! I GOT PUT THROUGH A DAMN TABLE! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF HE IS LEFT WALKING AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME! NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on the guy." Grif said lazily. "Plus, he's with that G-Man, and you know how HE can be. Not like you'll find him any time soon unless he wants to be seen..."

Wolfgang glared at Grif who kept digging his through his bag of chips before speaking. "Fine...you know what? How about if you see him, you give him...AND Force a message from me. That freak wants to think he can beat me down? Think he can come out on top? ...Well how about I prove to him to who the REAL Alpha Male is, why a rookie like him can't match up to a vet like me...AT FINAL CLASH!" The crowd watching EXPLODED with cheers at this proclamation. "Hell, if he's hearing this right now from whatever hole he's hiding in, accept this challenge if you got any balls! Even though when I am done with him, he'll know what happens when you deal with a Bully! ...YOU LOSE!"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'll let him know if I see him and Force as well." Grif said nonchalantly, not looking at Wolfgang. "Though it's kind of obvious that Gordon's going to kick your ass. I mean, the way he beat you down last night wa-"

WOLFGANG WOLF'S KICKED GRIF! The crowd booed loudly as Grif was laid out and Wolfgang snarled down at him before picking him up and dragging him over to a nearby trash can! He lifted up Grif...AND DUMPED HIM HEAD-FIRST INTO THE TRASH CAN! Grif was stuck inside the trash and the can upside down, and then Wolfgang tipped the trash can over, and proceeded to kick it down the hallway, where it rolled off-screen. Crashing could be heard off-screen, and Wolfgang only snarled.

"...Weenie." Wolfgang simply said as he walked off...

...

...not noticing Gordon Freeman and G-Man appearing from around a corner, having heard and witnessed everything!

"My, my, Mr. Freeman...Mr. Wolfgang seems...displeased with your actions last night. He has even gone as far as to make a challenge for Final Clash...what is your response, Mr. Freeman?" G-Man asked him.

Gordon simply stared at the direction Wolfgang walked off...before turning to G-Man and having a determined look on his face.

"...Yes, I figured as much, considering your...attitude to such things. Let us...visit Force...I am sure he would be thrilled...to have another match for Final Clash." G-Man smiled enigmatically before walking off, Gordon following him after a last look at Wolfgang's direction.

* * *

"THANK YOU WOLFGANG! THANK YOU! YOU ARE A TRUE AND HONORED RED! SOMEONE GIVE THAT MAN A MEDAL! HE DESERVES IT FOR GIVING GRIF WHAT HE DESERVES!" Sarge shouted.

"...How do I deal with you?" Church sighed. "...Well, while Sarge practically gushes over Grif getting hurt, your eyes and ears did not deceive you! Wolfgang threw down the challenge, and Gordon accepted! And you can bet Force will find out and make it official soon! Gordon Freeman...Wolfang...at Final Clash!"

"WOLFGANG, YOU ARE THE SHINING EXAMPLE OF A RED! ...And when it's official, know everybody that Wolfgang will make Gordon pay for what happened last night! Gordon just got lucky last night! Every rookie does! Oh trust me, Wolfgang is about to each Gordon a lesson!" Church stated.

"Don't know, Sarge! Gordon's proven he ain't that easy to take down! What he did to Wolfgang, and the performance he showed at the FWAs, nearly beating TIMMY TURNER shows that he's one tough SOB!" Church stated.

"Only in your delusions will anything close to Gordon beating Wolfgang back then! And even THEN it's unbelievable! WOLFGANG SHALL WIN FOR THE REDS! FOR HE IS THE MAN WHO BULLED GRIF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Church shook his head at this word. "Well, time will only tell how this will go between them. But for now...we got ourselves another match. A VERY important match with Final Clash implications...coming up! Fatal 4-Way to determine the Number One Contender for the Women's Title at the big event!" Church stated.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers and Tifa Lockhart walked out from the back, clad in her Advent Children attire as she had a focused look on her face. She cracked her knuckles a few times before throwing her fist into the air, setting pyro off around her. She then made her way down the ramp, a determined look on her face as she slapped hands with a few fans. She then got on the apron and leaped over the ropes and into the ring, running to the ropes and threw her fist forward as she reached them. Tifa then pulled down at her gloves, as if prepping herself up more.

"The following contest is a Fatal 4-Way Match scheduled for one fall, and it is to determine the No. 1 Contender for the UCA Women's Championship at Final Clash! Introducing first, from Edge, weighing in at 133. lbs. Tifa Lockhart!"

"Tifa looking to get one more chance at the Women's Title, and in the process, Lightning herself! Her last chance to get a title shot got taken away from her last month, but here she's looking to most of the opportunity!" Church stated.

"This damn hag dared to attack the Women's Champion after her epic title defense last night! Damn hag has no respect for the new gen!" Sarge stated.

"More like she was saving Green from an unwarranted attack! And besides, Tifa said she was coming for Lightning no matter what! And tonight, she looks to earn a title shot by winning the Fatal 4-Way! But it's easier said than done!" Church stated.

**("Dead White Guys" by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter)**

The crowd exploded into loud boos as the music played, the lights turning a bright gold. Moments later, Sally Acorn came onto the stage wearing a dark purple royal robe with a crown over her head. She twirled around in a royal manner before looking out to the crowd and raising her arms in a haughty manner, the crowd booing her viciously as she did so. She walked down the rampway with a smug smirk on her face before stepping up the steel steps, and then entered the ring. She stood in the center of the ring raising her hands like she was better than everyone.

"Introducing first, from the Kingdom of Acorn, weighing in at 129 lbs., "The Princess" Sally Acorn!"

"Sally Acorn, the second-longest reigning Women's Champion in UCA history, looks to get back into the groove tonight! Last time she was in action, she lost to Kiva! That had to sting for her." Church stated.

"But she's looking to put it past her! Why? Because if she wins, she's going to Final Clash! It could be time for the Princess of Acorn to once again take her place on top back! She has the skill to do it!" Sarge stated.

"Well Sally has always been an arrogant and self-serving one, but there's no denying she's good in the ring. She wants to be the one to dethrone Lightning, but three other women want to do it as much as her." Church stated.

**("Agent Tex (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams)**

The music roared throughout the arena, and as it picked up, Agent Tex came out onto the stage to a loud ovation of cheers. Tex stared at the three in the ring, before punching her fist into her palm, and cracked her neck in anticipation. She then made her way down to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Blood Gu-"

SAMUS CLOTHESLINES TEX DOWN FROM BEHIND!

"WHAT THE HELL?! SAMUS?! SHE'S IN THE MATCH, BUT SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT HERE YET! WHAT'S SHE DOING?!" Church questioned.

"PAYING TEX BACK FOR WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK, YOU DIRTY BLUE! ISN'T THAT OBVIOUS?!" Sarge questioned.

Samus glared down silently at Tex as the crowd booed loudly at her for the actions. Tex held her head and growled as she stood up...but got a kick to the gut from Samus! The former World Champion grabbed Tex...

...

...AND THREW HER OFF THE STAGE AND ONTO THE CONCRETE!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! SAMUS JUST THREW TEX ONTO THE DAMN CONCRETE! TEX IS COMPLETELY BROKEN!" Church exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I am TALKING about! Tex has been taken out just like that! Just perfect! PERFECT! ...And I hope Tex doesn't hear this when she's back up!" Sarge stated.

"DAMMIT! What the hell is Samus' problem?! She's been fixated on Tex for some damn reason since she first arrived in UCA, and she hasn't uttered one word! What's her damn DEAL?!" Church questioned.

"I don't know. Even a Red can't know everything...though they know more than you do." Sarge stated.

Samus simply stared at the hurt and writhing Tex as officials and medics checked on her, before making her way down the ramp. She slid into the ring and motioned for the ref to start the match. The ref tried to protest, but Samus simply motioned that Tex wasn't going to compete and that the match had to go on. Tifa could only watch in anger and disbelief at what Samus had just done, while Sally looked like she just wanted the match to happen so she could win it. The ref then sighed, and rang the bell, knowing the match had to go on.

"Dammit! Samus just made sure Tex couldn't compete in the match! That was her damn plan, and now this match has just become a Triple Threat!" Church stated.

"Hey, we have to have a No. 1 Contender's Match! And if Tex can't make it! Too bad! At least we cut one potential contender down! AND THAT'S A GOOD THING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Samus went after Tifa and threw a fist, but Tifa ducked it and began nailing several fists to Samus, backing her up into a corner. Sally pulled her away, and tried for a right, but Tifa caught it and Clotheslined her down. Samus grabbed her from behind and nailed a Bulldog, followed by vicious stomping to the torso. She picked Tifa up, but then got a Dropkick to the jaw from Samus, sending her down. Samus got back up and Sally whipped her into the ropes and caught Samus with a Hip Toss. Tifa then suddenly grabbed Sally from behind and nailed a German Suplex on her! Sally held her head as Tifa grabbed her and whipped to her a recovering Samus, but Sally reversed and whipped her instead. Samus caught Tifa with a Back Body Drop, and then ducked a Big Boot from Sally, which was followed by a Neckbreaker Slam from Samus onto Sally! Sally rolled over to the ropes and stood up against them, and was clotheslined over them by Samus!

"And Samus takes Sally out of the equation for the moment! And now she has Tifa alone for the moment!" Church said.

"Tifa better watch out, because Samus is about to go old-school on her ass!" Sarge stated.

Samus went over to Tifa and picked her up, but suddenly got a Backfist to the face! Samus spun around for the impact, and then got a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Tifa covers! 1...2...Samus kicks out! Tifa picks up Samus and nails a few rights before hitting a Snap Suplex. Tifa then got up and quickly dropped a leg over her throat, then picked her up and whipped her into the corner. Tifa then ran at Samus, but got caught with an elbow to the jaw, and Samus ran for a Discus Clothesline! Tifa bounced off the ropes and tried for a Crossbody Block, but Samus actually caught her in her arms after stumbling back a bit. She then adjusted Tifa on her shoulders...and then nailed an Oklahoma Stampede! Samus covers! 1...2...Tifa kicks out! Samus stands up, but then gets an Elbow Smash to the back of the head! She lifts Samus back up, and then nails an Enziguri that sends Samus out of the ring! She then sees Samus on her knees, and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker!

"And Sally takes out Samus! Sally thinking to pick up the work Samus had done already!" Church stated.

"It's how a Triple Threat! Taking advantage of other people's work! In the end, as long as a Red wins, everything is okay!" Sarge stated.

Sally then picked up Tifa's head and slammed it into the mat before locking in an Armbar! She pulled at the arm, determined to pull it off, and Tifa gritted her teeth. She shook her head refusing to tap, and slowly stood up with Sally still pulling on the arm. Tifa then nailed a few rights to the skull of Sally, then managed to throw her into the ropes. Sally bounced back, and Tifa lifted her up, but the Princess used the momentum to land behind Tifa, and then quickly nailed a Half-Nelson Suplex on her! Tifa held the back of her head in pain as she got to her knees, but then got a Front Dropkick right to the skull! Sally chuckled as she splayed her arms out in an arrogant manner, and the crowd booed her, chanting "AMY'S BETTER! AMY'S BETTER!" Sally scowled at them before waving them off and picked them, and hooked the arms.

"Oh boy, I think she may want to end this one here and now with Blue Blood! Quick win here and now!" Church stated.

"Oh yeah, go for it, Sally! Drop that hag on her head! It's the Red thing to do!" Sarge cheered.

Sally tried to lift her up, but Tifa remained rooted to the ground. Sally tried again...but suddenly got Back Body Dropped by Tifa, who keeps it bridged! 1...2...Sally arches up her body...and spins them back into their original position! Sally tries for Blue Blood again...

...and Tifa spins out of it and nails a Roundhouse Kick! Sally falls down as Tifa drops to her knees, catching a breather before standing up and waiting for Sally to stand. When she does, Tifa nails a Rolling Elbow to the jaw of Sally! Sally bounced off the ropes from the impact and tried for a kick, but Tifa catches it, spins Sally around, and nails her with a Clothesline! Sally stumbles up to her feet...

...and Tifa pops up Sally and nails a HUGE Samoan Drop! Tifa covers! 1...2...Sally kicks out! Tifa waits for Sally to get up, and runs at her...Sally Back Drops Tifa over the ropes! But Tifa lands on the apron...

...WHICH SAMUS QUICKLY POWERBOMED HER OFF ONTO THE FLOOR!

"OH! Powerbomb straight to the floor! That's what happens with the multi-man matches! Always someone about to spring at you!" Church stated.

"And may I add that that Powerbomb was a thing of beauty!" Sarge said.

Tifa was laid out on the outside as Samus slid into the ring. Sally turned and threw a Clothesline, but Samus ducked it, grabbed her from behind...

...Full Nelson Facebuster connects! Samus quickly turns her over for the cover!

"Samus with a Full Nelson Facebuster followed a cover! Is this it?" Church questioned.

1...

2...

Sally kicks out!

"No, still has a lot left in Sally! Though Samus isn't one to give up so easily!" Sarge stated.

Samus picked up Sally and nailed a few knees to the gut before nailing a Gutwrench Suplex, followed by another cover! 1...2..Sally kicks out! Samus picks up Sally and then places her on top of a turnbuckle. Samus nailed a few shots to the skull before climbing up there with her. She grabbed Sally, and lifted her...

...but Sally held onto the ropes, refusing to be lifted! Sally then nailed a few shots to the stomach, but then Samus began nailing headbutts to the skull of Sally, dazing Sally once more! She then set up Sally...

...and nailed a Superplex on Sally!

"Superplex from Samus! And was it a BIG one! And there's another cover!" Church stated.

1...

2...

Sally kicks out!

"But Sally showing why she is one tough princess! Yeah, you haters can hate how tough she shows to be!" Sarge stated.

Samus picked up Sally, and hooked the arms in a Double Chickenwing! He lifted her up...

...

...AND SALLY SUDDENLY ROLLED HER UP!

"WAIT! ROLL-UP FROM SALLY!" Church shouted!

1...

...

2...

...

Samus kicks out!

Both women scramble to their feet, and Sally catches Samus with a Thrust Kick to the gut! Samus was doubled over, and Sally drops her with a Famousser! Sally rolls her over for the pin! 1...2...Samus kicks out! Sally picks up Samus and places her against the middle rope! She then bounces off the ropes, and nails a Crossbody against her! Samus fell down off the ropes, and Sally smirked an irritable smirk before picking up Samus...who suddenly kick Sally in the knee, buckling her! She then grabbed Sally's head...

...

...WHO SPUN OUT OF IT AND NAILED A LIFTING REVERSE STO!

"Reversal by Sally, who nails the Lifting Reverse STO!" Church exclaimed.

"And Samus, I have to say..." Sarge began.

Sally covered Samus!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Samus kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Not Sarge'd! The galactic bounty hunter STILL lives!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sally frowned at the kickout before standing up, and pointing to the Final Clash sign! She picked up Samus, hooked the arms...

...

...

...DISCUS CLOTHESLINE FROM TIFA!

"WHAT THE...?! Where did that damn Tifa come from!? She damn near took Sally's head off!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I don't know, but Tifa is refusing to let the title shot get away from her this time around!" Church said.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Tifa stood up and saw Samus up in a daze, and then nailed a Spinning Heel Kick to her jaw that sent her down! She then grabbed Sally and whipped her, but Sally reversed with a whip of her own into the ropes. Tifa bounced off the ropes, and ducked a clothesline, and quickly nailed a Snap Neckbreaker! Sally held her neck as she rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, but Tifa nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash to her! She pulled her in for a Powerslam...

...

...but Sally slid out of it from behind and went over to another corner! Tifa ran at her, but got nailed with a foot to the jaw! Sally then puled herself to the top turnbuckle...

...

...TIFA CLIMBED UP THERE SUDDENLY AND NAILED A LIMIT BREAK ON HER!

"LIMIT BREAK! TIFA JUST BROKE HER LIMIT AND TOOK DOWN SALLY! SALLY IS OUT!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NOT THIS DIRTY BLUE! ANYBODY BUT HER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Samus breaks up the pin!

"And Samus saves the match for herself! That Women's Title shot means a lot to these women!" Church stated.

Tifa stood up and was greeted with vicious fists to the skull by Samus! Samus then nailed a Jumping Knee to the jaw, dazing the Final Fantasy girl and Samus then whipped Tifa into the ropes and caught her with a Spinebuster! Samus then motioned for something big, and picked up Tifa! She lifted her up Suplex-style...

...

...Tifa landed behind Samus and pushed her away! Samus turned around and MOVED AWAY FROM THE PREMIUM HEART FROM TIFA! Samus slid out of the ring as Tifa begged for Samus to get back in here, the bounty hunter only glaring at her from outside!

"And Samus avoids the instant KO Premium Heart! A breather is what Samus decides she ne-WAIT A MINUTE!" Church suddenly exclaimed.

The crowd suddenly exploded into loud cheers and Samus was confused. Samus turned around...

...

...

...AND GOT TACKLED DOWN BY TEX! TEX RAINS DOWN FURIOUS FISTS!

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S RED?! TEX?! BUT SHE WAS THROWN OFF THE STAGE! TAKEN CARE OF BY SAMUS!" Sarge exclaimed.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAT TEX IS ONE TOUGH B*TCH! SHE ISN'T LAYING DOWN LIKE THAT! SHE'S COME TO TAKE HER RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THIS MATCH AND MAKE ONE SAMUS ARAN SUFFER!" Church shouted.

The crowd feverishly chanted "TEX IS GONNA KILL YOU! TEX IS GONNA KILL YOU!" as Tex continued to rain down angry fists on Samus before picking her up and ramming her into the steels steps! She then slammed it over and over again on the steel relentlessly before grabbing her and throwing her HARD into the barricade! She then picked up Samus...AND SPINEBUSTERS HER ON THE FLOOR! Tifa watches all this in the ring...BUT THEN GOT GRABBED FROM BEHIND AND NAILED WITH A HEADLOCK DRIVER!

"OH DAMN! With all the destroying of Samus by Tex on the outside, we forgot about Tifa in the ring, who FORGOT HERSELF about Sally! Headlock Driver to the MAT!" Church called.

"HAH! And that's what happens when you take your eyes off the ball! Tifa..." Sarge began.

Sally covered Tifa!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tifa kicks out!

"You Just Got...AH CRAP! Tifa kicked out! What a crappy moment indeed!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sally frowned in frustration and looked at the outside, and watched as Tex had lifted up Samus...AND POWERSLAMMED HER ON THE PADDED CONCRETE! Realizing Tex neded to be taken out, Sally slid out of the ring as Tex glared down at Samus angrily before turning...Sally ran at her and threw a right...

...

...Tex CAUGHT the fist! Sally was shocked before being lifted OVERHEAD by Tex...

...

...

...MILITARY PRESS INTO THE STEPS!

"OH SH*T! Now you want to talk about brutal...THAT right there is brutal!" Church winced.

"Oooohhh, the memories...I hate remembering THOSE memories..." Sarge groaned.

Tex glared down at Sally, and then looked in the ring, and decided to finally be in the match she was meant to be in. She slid into the ring, where she was greeted by a Spinning Backfist from Tifa! The Final Fantasy girl then whipped Tex into the ropes and tried for a Back Body Drop as she came back, but Tex caught her with a kick to the face! Tifa stood up, and Tex nailed a lighting quick Twisting Reverse STO! Tex covers Tifa! 1...2...Tifa kicks out! Tex then picks up Tifa and holds her in her arms, and tries for a Fallaway Slam! But Tifa lands behind Tex, and nails an Inverted DT! Tifa covers Tex! 1...2...Tex kicks out! Tifa picked up Tex and whipped her into the corner, and went for a Stinger Splash...which Tex moved out of the way of! Tifa was staggered as Tex grabbed her from behind...

...

...

...RELEASE TIGER SUPLEX! Tifa was dazed on the mat as she was on all fours KNEE TREMBLER TO THE FACE!

"GOOD LORD! I think my ex-girlfriend may have just knocked Tifa into next week!" Church called.

"Dammit...hate to say this...but Tifa..." Sarge began.

Tex covered Tifa!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tifa kicks out!

"You Just Got...Wow, Tifa kicked out! Huh...and here I thought Tex had KOed her...huh...I was wrong for once..." Sarge stated.

"For once...? Really...?" Church deadpanned.

Tex shook her head as she picked up Tifa, and lifted her onto her shoulder for the Texas Dominator...

...

...but Tifa slid out of it and landed behind Tex! She bounced off the ropes as Tex turned around AND DISCUS BIG BOOT TO THE JAW! Tifa leaned against a corner, raised her hand...and pulled at the glove on it before tightening it into a fist.

"And I think Tifa wants the KO...she wants the Premium Heart!" Church called.

Tifa waited as Tex slowly got up to her feet. She pushed herself off the mat, and managed to make it to her feet. Tex turned around...

...Tifa spun towards her...

...

...

...TEX DUCKED IT! Tex bounced off the ropes as Tifa turned around...

...

...

...FREELANCE FROM TEX!

"FREELANCE! TIFA HAS BEEN BROKEN IN TWO! BALLGAME! Tifa..." Sarge began.

Tex hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SAMUS BREAKS UP THE PIN! Samus then picks up Tex and throws her out of the ring!

"You Just Got...SAMUSED! YES! SAMUS SAVES THE DAY! 'ATTA GIRL, SAMUS!" Sarge stated.

"Tex was literally a breath away from winning this match, but Samus stops the count! And now we got a fight on our hands!" Church stated.

Samus exited the ring and was immediately greeted with the fists of Tex which she gladly returned in kind. The crowd cheered loudly as the brawl went on for fifteen seconds until Tex grabbed Samus and threw her head-first into the steel steps once more! Tex ran at her...

...and got Drop Toe Hold into them by Samus! Tex held her face in pain as she stepped around the steps, and Samus quickly grabbed a chair from the ringside and closed it up! She went to Tex...

...AND SLAMMED IT INTO HER BACK HARD! Tex fell to her knees in pain, and Samus SLAMMED IT INTO HER BACK AGAIN! Tex fell down and Samus again slammed it into the back! Samus was about to go for another, but saw Sally incoming and threw the chair INTO SALLY'S FACE!

"Damn, Samus has taken control! She's subdued Tex, and she just knocked Sally for a loop! The silent, but deadly bounty hunter is taking people out here!" Church stated.

"And there's no one better suited for such a task! This is a Metroid Killer at her finest, people! Yes, I know, be jealous. It's common." Sarge stated.

Samus caught a glimpse of Tifa sliding out of the ring holding her torso, who tried to make her way towards Samus, but got caught off with an Elbow Smash by said bounty hunter. The former World Champ picked up Tifa and slammed her head against the announce table, then proceeded to do it several times before picking her up and nailing a Back Suplex on the outside! Samus then motioned for the end and picked up Tifa...

...hooked her arms from behind...

...

...Tifa broke free and pushed Samus away and in front of the barricade!

...

...

...

... **TEX FREELANCES SAMUS THROUGH THE BARRICADE!**

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! TEX JUST FREELANCED SAMUS TO HOLY HELL! TEX JUST PUT SAMUS THROUGH THE DAMN BARRICADE! OH SH*T!" Church shouted.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT FREELANCER COME FROM?! DAMMIT, TEX JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND MURDERED SAMUS! YOU SICK B*TCH!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was going crazy, chanting "Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!" at what happened as Samus and Tex were laid out among the barricade debris for several seconds until Tex began to stir. She slowly crawled out of the wreckage she created as the crowd cheered on. She managed to make it to her feet...

...

...WHERE SHE WAS GREETED WITH A KICK AND A BLUE BLOOD FROM SALLY!

'"SALLY! SALLY WITH BLUE BLOOD! SALLY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED AND TOOK OUT TEX!" Church shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DARE DESTORY A RED LIKE THAT! PAYBACK IS A MOTHER, HUH?!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd booed loudly as Tex was laid out and Sally stood up with a loud laugh before noticing Tifa getting up. Sally then knocked down Tifa with a hard clothesline, and then picked her up and threw her into the ring! Sally then slid in, picked up Tifa, and nailed a Snap DDT on Tifa! Cover! 1...2...Tifa kicks out! Sally was miffed but picked up Tifa and tried for a Suplex, but Tifa suddenly nailed a knee to the gut, followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker! Tifa panted heavily before getting up and picking up Sally...but then Sally suddenly nailed a Dropkick that sent Tifa into the corner! Sally then readied herself in the opposite corner, and ran at Tifa...

...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A PREMIUM HEART!

"PREMIUM HEART! SALLY RAN RIGHT INTO A FREAKIN' KO FROM TIFA LOCKHART!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT SALLY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THAT WAS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa hooks the leg of Sally!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Tifa's going to Final Clash!" Church exclaimed.

**("My Last Breath" by Evanescence)**

"Here is your winner...and the No. 1 Contender for the Women's Championship...TIFA LOCKHART!"

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the winner was announced as Tifa rolled off of Sally and panted, trying to regain composure. Slowly, she pushed herself off the mat and onto her feet, where the ref raised her arm in victory. When the ref lowered her arm, Tifa surveyed the damage all around the ring and outside, from Sally KOed in the ring, Samus lied out among the barricade, and Tex nursing her head and neck. Tifa then took a deep breath, taking in the situation before climbing the corner, pointed to the Final Clash sign, and saying "Final Clash...where me and Lightning are heading!"

"Tifa wins! Tifa wins! After one crazy match that saw a person thrown off stage, a Freelancer making an angry comeback, speared through the barricade, Blue Blood on the outside, chairs, and more, Tifa has punched ticket to Final Clash! She gets what she want! A one-on-one match with Lightning...all for the Women's Title!" Church stated.

"And trust me, Tifa will soon regret ever wanting that match in the first place! She may have gotten lucky on this night, but when she faces Lightning, she's going to find out what happens when you mess with the Revolution!" Sarge stated.

"Tifa earned her title shot, and you can only ima-" Church began but...

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

Tifa snapped her head towards the stage as she got off the turnbuckle, and sure enough, Lightning Farron came out form the back, Women's Title in hand as she stared down Tifa. She kept her eyes on Lockhart as she made her way down the ramp and then slid into the ring, come face-to-face with Tifa. Tifa and Lightning didn't exchange a word, but didn't break eye contact until Lighting slowly looked up to the Final Clash sign. She held her gaze for a few seconds before looking back at Tifa, and then raising her title high into the air for Tifa to see. Tifa looked at the title for a second before back at Lightning, nodding as she continued to stare down with Lightning.

"People...it's official. At Final Clash, the eras of Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy XIII will collide as Tifa Lockhart and Lightning Farron do battle on UCA's biggest stage for the richest prize in the Women's Division." Church stated.

"Oh boy, even I can tell that it will be one hell of a clash when it happens! Especially when these two don't like each other! And it will be a clash that a Revolutionary will come out on top of! Guarantee it!" Sarge stated.

"And let's not forget Tex and Samus. This whole match just added even more fuel to the fire between them. There's no telling what else will happen between them as well. Damn, this is getting intense, and it's only going to get bigger from here on out." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes backstage to the hallways once more, and we see Blue Oak walking down the hallways towards the gorilla position, stoic look on his face. However, Simmons came running up to him, stopping him as he had a mic in his hand, while Blue looked displeased at being kept from his course of action.

"Blue! Thank Goodness I found you just in time! I mean seriously, I've been wanting to get an interview before your match, and I am glad I found you just in ti-" Simmons said but was slowly silenced by the dark, dangerous look from Blue that was directed at them. "Ummmmmmm..."

"...Make your questions simple...and short. I have no time to deal with stupid questions..." Blue said, a dark undertone in his voice.

Simmons gulped. "Alright then...well...last night, you broke into the Elimination Chamber, and attacked Red, in the process screwing him out of the World Title. I was wondering if you could give us any words considering that event...Please don't hurt me, I go through enough pain as it is without adding to it."

Simmons cautiously held the mic to Blue, who stared stoically at Simmons for a few seconds, before he finally spoke...

"...Everyone, even Red, thought I wouldn't get into the Chamber. Everyone thought that structure would keep me out, and Red would be on his merry little way to becoming a 9-time Champion. Happy ending for all! ...Shows how much THEY know huh? They underestimated the lengths I am WILLING to go keep the vow I made! I warned everybody...but like always, they didn't listen to me. And Red paid the price for it dearly, being eliminated FIRST, as he should for all that's happened to me." Blue shook his head in hatred before continuing. "And now...I have his full attention. I know for a fact that that bastard is going to come after me for this and more that I've done to him."

"And you know what? ...That's EXACTLY what I want! I want him to come after me, I want him to try and get vengeance. Because when he does, THAT is when I end him once and for all. That is when I validate everything I've gone through for almost two decades, THAT...is when I will finally beat him once and for all. And I don't care what low I will have to go to do so. I don't care what evils I must sink to in order to get what I want, what I NEED! I don't care if I have to be the most sick son of a bitch on this goddamn planet to finally pull it off! I WILL beat Red! And whoever gets in my way will be ANNIHILATED! Whether it be Crash, Shadow, Senji, or even Gary!"

"...Oh Gary...my damn twin brother on Animated." Blue growled in contempt. "He's become a part of my quest for validation, because for so long, I have had to deal with his damn cockiness, his damn jokes! Always lording over his girls, popularity, and success over me, always making fun of me never beating Red while he always beat Ash! He made me feel SO INFERIOR! ...Until it was confirmed...that I had 11 better years to his 6...ELEVEN TO SIX! I HAD THE BETTER CAREER! But then he goes and challenges me to a match at Pride & Glory...a "You're the Better Twin" Match. All to prove he's better than me as usual for him, and to make way for his 100th comeback of his career! Woopeedo! Just great! You know...before a certain point, I would have just settled for beating the crap out of him, making say the wods, and leave it at that! Simple as that...but then he had to go and cut that promo. To show why he's such a cocky badass, he had to go cut the promo...and say the WRONG THING when it came to me..." Blue's tone took an absolutely mental, disturbing look on his face. "...He DARED to put down, insult, and demean the greatest year of my career, 2005..."

"...NOW...Now his fate is sealed just like Red's is. At Pride & Glory...for one night, I will forget about Red and focus on him solely, and I won't just beat him...I am going to MURDER HIM. I am going to destroy every inch of his body, and leave him a bloody, broken mess and force him to say the words he's never wanted to say since we were kids, that I am the better twin! What started in 2006 will end with me coming out on top! And THEN, I'll go on to send Red into a damn retirement home after I give him seventeen years' worth of hell after I beat him 1-2-3! I'll make him unrecognizable to his friends and family! And I will go to ANY length you can think of, no matter what people think of me! BECAUSE I HAVE DEALT WITH THIS LONG ENOUGH! AND WHEN I AM DONE WITH THEM, AND I LEAVE THEM LYING IN THEIR GRAVES, THEY WILL KNOW WHO TO BLAME! THEMSELVES AND EVERYBODY WHO WILL PUSH ME TO THIS POINT! HATE ME IF YOU WANT! I'LL WELCOME IT! CALL ME PYSCHOTIC AND EVIL, MAYBE I AM, BUT IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT FOR THE FATE THAT IS ABOUT TO COME DOWN ON YOU! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS BAD BEFORE, OH JUST SEE WHAT I DO NEXT, BECAUSE EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL DO!"

Blue breathed heavily before taking back a stoic look, and spoke once more.

"...Soon...it all ends...and I will get what I need...and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it! Want to know why...?"

...

...

...

...

"...Because I'm the BEST in the UNIVERSE...and I swear that I will prove it once and for all."

Blue then left for the gorilla position, leaving a very uncomfortable, shifting Simmons where he was.

* * *

"Blue's quest for vengeance and retribution in his mind is getting more and more out of control. Dude's lost it in a big way, he's obsessed to the max." Church stated.

"And I don't blame him one bit! After what Blue has gone through, he has every right to make peoples lives hell, those who have wrong him in so many ways! And he's starting soon enough!" Sarge stated.

"But I have a feeling that what Blue may do in the future may not justify his feelings and reasoning soon enough! Dude's psychotic, even admitted he doesn't know what he'll do next!" Church stated.

"Doesn't matter! The ends justify the means, dirtbag! And trust me when I say that the means will get Blue to his end no matter what! Trust me when I say that Blue's only scratched the surface of what he can do!" Sarge stated.

"Oh boy...at Pride & Glory, he'll deal with Gary, but here in UCA, he's going to focus on Red, as evident by last night's actions. And right now, he's looking to prove he can back up everything he says he will do." Church stated.

**("Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy)**

The crowd booed thunderously at the sound of the music, though a good section could be heard cheering smarkily, and the lights dimmed a dark blue. And soon enough, Blue Oak came out from the back, stoic look and all with a black jacket over his body. He stood on the stage and glared darkly down at the ring before turning his back to it, arms splayed and backed down the ramp, the back of his jacket saying "Best in the Universe" in blue lettering before turning back into the ring. He got on the apron and entered the ring and stood in it, still stoic as ever.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 227 lbs., the self-proclaimed "Best in the Universe" Blue Oak!"

"And there's the man we were just talking about, and he's in his first one-on-one match in UCA since returning! Can he put this match in the win column for him and get some momentum for himself?" Church questioned.

"Admittedly, this match alone doesn't mean much to Blue in the long run, but any win is very helpful, and hey, who doesn't love a good bit of momentum? Consider this a demonstration of what Blue is capable of." Sarge stated.

"Blue's opponent won't be Red, but that doesn't mean Blue won't take out some of what he is feeling on his opponent! Whoever is facing Blue better be prepared fully for what they will face!" Church stated.

**("Sin with a Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand, though he held his body slightly in pain. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside, though you could tell that he was still sore from last night. He then got on the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air.

"And his opponent, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs., "Thievius Raccoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"And here comes Sly, who last night, competed in the Elimination Chamber Match for the World Title, and as you can see, he is bearing the wounds of war! He was eliminated second by Scourge the Hedgehog! Though some say the reason he wasn't eliminated first was because of the man he is facing, though I am sure Sly would disagree!" Church stated.

"Well I don't, because Sly can thank Blue for not being eliminated first! It's because of Blue that it happened! And for taking on Blue after such a generous thing, I swear, Blue is going to make Sky hurt even more after this match!" Sarge said.

"Sly wants to bounce back from the Chamber loss, and you can bet a victory over Blue will go a long way in doing that! But the self-proclaimed "Best in the Universe" isn't going to go down that easily!" Church said.

The ref checked on them before ringing bell, and the two engaged in a lock-up, which Blue transitioned into a Front Facelock, dropping a few hard elbows on the body of Sly. Sly slowly stood up with Blue in tow, and then spun out of hold, and nailed a Shoot Kick to the chest! Sly then nailed a Snapmare and locked in a Chinlock, pulling back the head! Blue gritted his teeth as he managed to stand up, though Sly still held the head, but then Blue trips him up with his arm! Sly rolls back to his feet, but a nasty Forearm to the face, then Blue grabbed the head and nailed a Jumping Knee to the skull! Sly backed into the ropes dazed, and Blue clotheslined him over the ropes! Blue slid outside, picked up Sly, and threw him face-first into the steel post! Sly held his face in pain on the ground, but Blue picked him up again, and Back Suplex against the barricade! Sly held his back in pain, and slowly sat against the barricade! Blue then backed up, ran, and crushed Sly's head against the barricade with his knee!

"Good God, the viciousness! Blue's treating Sly as if he were Red right now!" Church stated.

"Well Red ain't here right now, so imagining Sly as Red is the next best thing!" Sarge proclaimed.

Blue picked up Sly and threw him into the ring, and slid back in and stomped on Sly's face. He picked up Sly and threw him into the corner, and the Blue ran at him! Sly though caught Blue with a Thrust Kick to the gut, causing him to back up doubled over, then leaped over him in a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Blue rolls backwards and grabs the legs! He sets Sly, positions them, and then launches Sly into the corner! Sly lands on the second turnbuckle though, and nails a Springboard Back Elbow as soon as Blue stands up! Blue stood up, and Sly quickly nailed a Snap Hurricarana! Sly hooks the leg in a Rana Pin! 1...2...Blue kicks out! Sly lifts up Blue, but Blue suddenly grabs Sly's head and pulls him down, rolling over and getting on top of him! He then stood up with Sly, lifted him, and Suplex Backbreaker across the knee! Sly arched his back before Blue bounced off the ropes and nailed a Double Foot Stomp! Blue hooks the leg! 1...2...Sly kicks out!

"Sly was getting a good thing going, but Blue stops him in his tracks just like that!" Church said.

"This dirty Saint can have his moments of offense, but you can't just outdo the Best! That's a fact!" Sarge said.

Blue doesn't waste time in nailing vicious fists to the skull of Sly several times before picking him up and whipping him into the ropes. Sly bounced off the ropes, and slid between Blue's leg as he did so. Sly stood and Dropkicked Blue's back, sending him into the ropes, and the Oak bounced off the ropes chest-first, and right into an Enziguri to the back of the head! Blue fell face-first on the mat, and Sly nailed a Standing Moonsault to the back! Blue groaned in pain and tried to get back up to his feet...

...and got a Leapfrog Famousser from Sly!

"And there goes a Leapfrog Famousser from Sly! Blue gets planted on his face!" Church stated.

"Damn, Sly's actually putting up a fight! Guess dirty Blues like them will fight even a losing battle!" Sarge said.

Sly pinned Blue!

1...

2...

Blue kicks out!

"But the self-proclaimed Best isn't going to let himself get beat that easily!" Church stated.

Sly picked up Blue and nailed a Spinning Thrust Kick to his gut, followed by a Snap Suplex! Sly then went over to the corner, climbed it with his back turned off, flipped off it...

...Blue rolled out of the way of the Moonsault! Sly landed on his feet as Blue stood up, and the Oak ran at Sly! The thief leapedfrogged over Sly...but Blue CAUGHT Sly on his shoulders instead! Sly struggled, but Blue held onto him and flipped him off...

...Sly landed on his feet, quickly bouncing off the ropes as he did so back to Blue! He then held onto Blue and then Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown!

...But Blue held onto Sly as he went for the Headscissors...and then got free and nailed a Pendulum Backbreaker!

"Damn, what a sequence of moves! Sly and Blue exchanging moves until Blue catches Sly with that Pendulum Backbreaker!" Church stated.

"Hah! Only the Best could have pulled that off! That's the skill of Blue at work! What a great Red! Wish he didn't have Blue as his name though. Would be better for him." Sarge stated.

Blue covers Sly!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out!

Blue picks up Sly, lifted him into a Suplex, and then dropped his body against the ropes. Blue then bounced off other ropes, and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker on Sly off the ropes! Blue then grabbed the leg, and turned Sly over into a Single-Leg Boston Crab, pulling back on the leg, looking for the submission victory! Sly gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the pull on his leg, but shook his head in refusal to give up. After a few moments of enduring this, Sly pushed his body off the mat, slowly turned themselves over, and kicked Blue several times away, forcing him to let go! Both men got up, and Sly threw a clothesline, but Blue ducked the clothesline, and nailed a Snap Neckbreaker...

...but Blue held onto Sly's head, stood up with Sly in tow, and held onto him...

...

...BLUE DRI-NO! Sly landed behind Blue, and quickly nailed an Reverse Sit-out Mat Slam! Sly then ran at the ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!

"Oh, Springboard Moonsault off the Edge-O-Matic! Sly hooking the outside leg!" Church stated.

1...

...

2...

...

Blue kicks out!

"Oh, Blue kicks out! Thank Goodness for that! Sly as always, tried to steal one! Blue wasn't letting that happen!" Sarge stated.

Blue managed to get to his knees, but Sly bounced off the ropes and nailed a Front Dropkick to the face, dropping him! Sly covered Blue! 1...2...Blue kicks out! Sly picked him up and whipped him into a corner, and Sly ran and leaped at him, and then nailed a Monkey Flip! Sly then went to Blue and nailed a Twisting Leg Drop across the throat! Another cover! 1...2..Another kick out! Sly picked up Blue, but suddenly got lifted up by the legs...

...

...ALABAMA SLAM! Blue then went over to the corner, and managed to climb it to the top! He stood tall, dived off...

...

...SLY GOT THE KNEES UP! Blue's elbow crashed onto them, and he held his elbow as he stood up...

...

...SLY QUICKLY NAILED A FACEBREAKER DDT!

"And Sly just drops Blue's face across his knee in one HELL of a way!" Church stated.

"Dammit, that shouldn't be happening! Not with Sly of all people on BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly covers Blue!

1...

...

2...

...

Blue kicks out!

"And Blue kicks out again! Blue again refusing tonight to lose! Not with what's ahead of him!" Churhc said.

Sly sighed before picking up Blue and going over to a corner and placing on the top turnbuckle. Sly quickly climbed up their with him, set him up...

...but Blue caught Sly in the gut with a punch, doubling him over! Blue then nailed a couple of Bionic Elbows to the skull of Sly, finally getting him dazed! Blue stood up slowly, setting Sly up...

...

...

...SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB!

"OH DAMN! SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE TOP ROPE! CALLBACK TO HIS CRUISERWEIGHT DAYS!" Church shouted.

"OH YEAH! That's what I am talking about! Sly..." Sarge began.

Blue had Sly pinned!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sly kicks out!

"You Just Got...Ah dammit, Sly kicked out! What a bummer..." Sarge grumbled.

Blue growled at the kickout before picking up Sly and dragging him to the center of the ring. He hooked Sly by the arms...lifted him up...

...

...

...Sly flipped out of the Shell Shock DDT and landed on his feet! He leaped at the ropes as Blue turned around...

...

...

...NINJA SPIRE KICK...CAUGHT! Blue had caught Sly on his shoulders, although nearly fell off his feet doing so...ran at the corner...TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB! Sly stumbled out of the corner...kick to the gut! Blue hooks the arms...

...

...

...Sly spins out of the finisher, then ducks a clothesline! Sly leaps at the ropes...NINJA SPIRE KICK CONNECTS!

"THE NINJA SPIRE KICK! Sly finally got it on Blue Oak! Blue may be out cold!" Church stated.

"Oh dammit! No, no, no, no, NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Blue kicks out!

"And Blue manages to kick out of the Ninja Spire Kick! Sly so close right there!" Church stated.

"TOO CLOSE! I swear, if Sly wins, there will be HELL to pay! What line of thinking has SLY BEATING BLUE?!" Sarge questioned.

Sly shook his head before standing up and waiting for Blue to stand. The Oak slowly made it to his feet, and Sly leaped at the ropes...Blue DUCKED the Ninja Spire Kick this time! Sly landed on his feet, and turned around, and got tripped up by Blue! Sly struggled against Blue's grip on his legs and kicked him away! Sly rolled onto his feet, and quickly slipped behind an incoming Blue, Inverted Facelocks the head...

...

...

...

...BLUE SPINS OUT OF IT! Blue pulls Sly towards him, quickly sets him up...AND CHAMPION'S BLAST CONNECTS!

"CHAMPION'S BLAST! Blue nails it out of nowhere!" Church called.

"And what comes next is..." Sarge trailed off.

Sly held his body in pain as he stumbled to his feet...right into his arms being hooked by Blue...

...

...being lifted up...

...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH THE SHELL SHOCK DDT!

"BOOM! THE SHELL SHOCK DDT! Another Saint put down! Sly..." Sarge began.

Blue hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy)**

"Here is your winner, Blue Oak!"

The crowd booed loudly as Blue pushed the leg he hooked away and sat up, the scowl still on his face. He stood up to his feet, and the ref raised his arm in victory as he glanced down at Sly for a second before pulling arm away and leaned against the ropes, the brooding and dark look never leaving his face.

"And Blue picks up the victory here tonight, and proves that he still can go and get the job done! Though it's obvious that the victory does nothing for him personally! No, there's likely only ONE victory that matters to him at this point!" Church stated.

"That's right, and THAT is the victory over Red!" Sarge stated. "The victory that has been wrongfully kept from him for seventeen years is what he deserves! And he'll get it! No matter what Red can ever hope to d-"

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

"Ooooooohhhhh SH*T!" Church shouted.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as Blue snapped his head towards the stage...

...

...

...as RED walks out from the back, anger and hatred in his eyes as he took off his hat and vest and threw them down to the ground, eyes staying focused on Blue!

"IT'S RED! IT'S RED! AND SOMETHING TELLS ME HE AIN'T HERE TO TRY AND END THINGS PEACEFULLY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT LAST STAND!" Church shouted.

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE DIRTBAG?! THAT RED IS HERE FOR A FIGHT, AND DAMMIT, WE ARE GOING TO GET ONE!" Sarge shouted as well.

Blue was not backing down one bit as he practically shouted at Red, begging for him to get in here, wanting Red in the worst way. The Pokémon Master obviously obliged as he stomped his way down the ramp...before going to a full-blown SPRINT DOWN THE RAMP...

...

...

...

...

...AND RED SLIDES INTO THE RING AND BEGINS FIGHTING BLUE! THE TWO EXCHANGE FURIOUS BLOWS AS THE CROWD SIMPLY EXPLODES!

"RED ON BLUE! BLUE ON RED! IT'S EXPLODED HERE IN SPRINGFIELD! THE POKEMON MASTER AND BEST IN THE UNIVERSE ARE GOING AT IT AS IF NOTHING ELSE MATTERS! HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!" Church shouted.

"THIS CROWD IS GOING CRAZY, AND FOR ONCE, I DON'T BLAME THEM! I AM LOVING THIS HERE, THESE TWO HATE EACH OTHER, AND THEY ARE SHOWING IT HERE! SEVENTEEN YEARS IS EXPLODING BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red and Blue continued exchanging angry fists between each other, beating the hell out of each other until Red tackled down Bleu and rained down fists on him, hatred in his eyes evident! Blue managed to get a few shots in from his position before rolling them over and now having the mounted position with the fists being rained down! They eventually got up, and Blue rammed Red into the corner and the two continued to come to blows even more, until Red grabbed Blue and threw him out of the ring! Red exited the ring and two continued to fight even more, crashing into the apron, barricade, steel steps and more around the ringside, their fight getting more and more out of control as time went on! Blue rammed Red into the barricade, but Red managed to tackle Blue into the apron! The two were practically beating their fists into each other's skull...

...

...

...until security finally came down, feeling enough was enough and converged on the two, managing to pull them away from each other! The crowd hated on this, chanting "LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT!" wanting to see more of the fight.

"SECURITY IS HERE! SECURITY IS HERE TO BREAK UP THIS FIGHT! AND THIS CROWD DOESN'T LIKE THAT ONE BIT! THEY WANT TO SEE THESE TWO TEAR EACH OTHER APART!" Church shouted.

"THIS ENTIRE FIGHT WAS STARTING TO GO OUT OF CONTROL! THESE TWO DESPISE EACH OTHER SHOW, AND IT SHOWED IN THE BRAWL THAT JUST TOOK PLACE!" Sarge also exclaimed.

Red and Blue were practically struggling and fighting against security in order to try and get to each other! The crowd kept chanting for them to fight, but the security kept them away from each other...

...

...

...

...UNTIL RED BROKE FREE AND WENT AFTER BLUE, RAINING DOWN FISTS EVEN MORE! The crowd exploded as Blue managed to retaliate even more as security converged on them once more! They managed to pull Red off Blue and pulled him into the ring as the rest of security dragged Blue around the ringside towards the ramp! Red continued to struggle, trying to break free...

...

...

...

...AND BLUE HIMSELF BROKE FREE THIS TIME AND SLID INTO THE RING! He ran at Red and jumped on Red, taking him down through security and punching his lights out!

"RED AND BLUE! RED AND BLUE ARE BREAKING THROUGH SECURITY! THEIR FIGHT WILL NOT BE STOPPED! THEY WANT EACH OTHER BAD!" Church exclaimed.

"NOT EVEN PEOPLE MEANT TO KEEP PEOPLE AWAY CAN STOP THESE TWO! THESE TWO ARE FULL OF RED HATRED! THEY ARE FULL OF THE DESIRE TO DESTROY EACH OTHER! AND DAMMIT, WE ARE SEEING IT HERE!" Sarge shouted.

Blue and Red kept going at each other, security trying to pull them apart, but they would not be separated so easily this time around...

...

...

...and now WRESTLERS such as Link, the other Sony Saints, Scourge, Luigi, Robin, Yoshi, and more came down the ramp and slid into the ring, helping to separate Red and Blue! With their support, they managed to get Blue away from Red and pulled him out of the ring and tried for up the ramp! Blue thrashed in their hold, shouting "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS! LET ME AT THAT SON OF A B*TCH!", though they would not let go...

...

...

...

...RED NAILS A SUICIDE DIVE ON BLUE AND THE PEOPLE HOLDING, BRINGING THEM ALL DOWN! Everyone goes down as Red goes over Blue and keeps with the fists over the skull as the men in the ring slide out and pulled Red off of Blue and away from him! Red struggled against them, even trying to PUNCH a few of them to break free...

...

...AND WAS TACKLED DOWN BY BLUE! The fight again resumed, but this time everyone pulled the two away from each other as Blue was dragged up the ramp, and Red was kept in place, the two shouting obscenities and trying to break free!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THIS IS COMPLTE CHAOS! RED AND BLUE CANNOT BE CONTAINED! THEY WANT TO SEND EACH OTHER TO THE PITS OF-"

 **"ENOUGH!** **THAT IS ENOUGH!"**

Everyone shot their heads towards the stage...where they saw Force the Fox walking down the rampway with an angry and damn near frustrated look on his face as he got between the two men and their captors.

"IT'S FORCE! FORCE IS HERE, AND I THINK HE HAS HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ENTIRE DAMN DEAL!" Church exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Force shouted, anger in his voice as Red and Blue kept trying to break free, though eyes were still on him. "THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR OUT OF CONTROL, AND I WON'T LET THIS KEEP HAPPENING! FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS, YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS TIME AND AGAIN! AND AFTER THESE PAST FEW MONTHS, IT'S TIME FOR IT TO BE OVER! YOU TWO WANT TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER?! YOU TWO WANT TO LEAVE EACH OTHER BROKEN?! YOU WANT TO FINALLY END THIS?! WELL YOU'LL GET YOUR WISH! BECAUSE AT FINAL CLASH, THIS WILL END AS IT WILL BE THE POKEMON MASTER, RED...VERSUS...THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE, BLUE..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**_"HELL...IN...A...CELL!"_ **

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd practically BLEW THE ROOF off the damn arena at the announcement, and Red and Blue weren't even shocked...in fact, they seemed to WELCOME the damn match! They continued to thrash around amid the resistance, Red shouting at Blue from in front of the ring "I'M ENDING THIS AT FINAL CLASH! ONCE AND FOR DAMN ALL!" Blue shouted back as he was dragged up the ramp "I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL, AND LEAVE YOU THERE! MARK MY WORDS!" The crowd continued to roar in excitement as Force just stood there, a strict frown on his face as he shook his head.

"MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT! FORCE HAS JUST DROPPED A BOMBSHELL! RED VS BLUE, ONE MORE TIME! THE THIRD IN THEIR FINAL CLASH TRILOGY! AND IT WILL BE INSIDE SATAN'S STRUCTURE! RED AND BLUE ARE GOING TO GO STRAIGHT TO HELL TO END IT ALL!" Church shouted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DAMN FOX ACTUALLY DID THIS! HE'S PUTTING THESE TWO IN THE MOST DANGEROUS STRUCTURE IMAGINABLE! FORCE IS SENDING THEM TO HELL ITSELF!" Sarge exclaimed.

"FINAL CLASH...THE END OF ERA...FOR UCA, POKEMON, AND FICTION WRESTLING! RED AND BLUE SETTLE THE SCORE ONCE AND FOR IN HELL IN A CELL IN FIVE WEEKS!" Church shouted.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Final Clash 2005** _

**_Stealing the Show One Final Time_ **

"Sailor Mars...hands down the best in-ring performer, men or female, this company has ever seen." Force stated, honesty in his voice. "There was nobody who stole the show more times than her in UCA. Nobody else who gave so much to produce classic after classic like her, and with as much passion and love for the business and fans than her. She was such an integral part to the company, she was, through and through, a Senshi Showstopper.

"She was the Heart and Soul of the Women's Division, she helped the Women's Division get out of the gate and to great heights back in the 90s. She's one of the best of all time, and she loved UCA as much as it loved her back. Which is why, when the day came, it was one of the hardest events to ever go through for a lot of people." Amy said.

_Clad in her Eternal Sailor attire, Sailor Mars walked down the rampway and stood in front of the ring, taking a deep breath knowing what was next. She walked up the steel steps, and quickly entered the ring, standing in the middle of it and striking her Sailor Scout pose. The crowd ate it up, but at the same time it was accompanied by chants of "PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Mars smiled sadly at them before closing her eyes, and taking in the air around one final time._

_"Everybody, it's time. Time for the career of one of the greatest female wrestlers to reach its end here in UCA. This...is Sailor Mars' last hurrah, and she is looking to go out with a bang."_

"She was the last of an era in UCA in her mind." Force stated. "See, her only other workplace at the time, WCW, which she loved just as much as UCA, closed its doors four years prior to this, leaving just UCA. And in UCA, everyone else from or around her time was gone. Sonya Blade, Chun-Li, Android 18, Peach, Zelda...they were all gone. She was the last. And she felt it was time for her to hang up the boots, no matter how much she didn't want to, and pass on the torch. But in typical Mars fashion, she was going to go out in show-stealing fashion. And one person got the chance to do that with her on that night..."

"Facing Mars in her last UCA match, at the time her last match ever, was both an honor...and one of the toughest things to do. Because I was helping to end one of the greatest careers that UCA had to see, and despite knowing I would be her last match, it was a hard pill to swallow to know what I was doing." Tifa stated.

_Tifa stared down Mars in the middle of the ring as the crowd around them was raucous, the entire situation being surreal to them. Mars stared back at Tifa...and held out her hand towards the Final Fantasy girl. Tifa looked down at it...and shook the hand in a sign of honor and respect. Mars said to Tifa "Don't hesitate, and don't hold back. Let's steal the show" before backing up. The two circled each other, and locked-up..._

"The match they had...pure magic." Amy stated.

"That match was AWESOME! Five-stars through and through!" Green chuckled.

"It was like they clicked into another gear, and just kept on running...everything worked on that night." Kiva stated.

_Clips flash in rapid fashion: Mars catching Tifa with an Arm Drag; Tifa nailing a quick Sleeper Slam on Mars; Mars with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker on Tifa; Tifa turns Mars inside out with a Discus Lariat; Mars hits a Diving Hurricarana; Tifa nails a Bicycle Kick!_

_..._

_Tifa has Mars set up on the outside, and lifts her up into a Powerbomb! However, Mars suddenly reaches up and grabs the top rope of the ring from her position..._

_...and pulls herself OFF OF TIFA'S SHOULDERS AND SKINS THE CAT BACK INTO THE RING! Tifa was stunned, until she got a Dropkick through the ropes and into the barricade! Tifa held her back as Mars grabs the ropes..._

_...AND NAILS A CROSSBODY PLANCHA ON TIFA!_

_..._

_Mars stomps her foot as Tifa turns around, and she skips and lifts her foot up...TIFA CATCHES THE MARS FIRE IGNITE! Tifa then spin her around by the leg, then spins herself..._

_...MARS DUCKS THE PREMIUM HEART! She then leaps at her from behind, hooks the arm, and pulls her down into a Crucifix Pin!_

_...TIFA ROLLS THROUGH WITH MARS ON HER SHOULDERS! She stands up...DEATH VALLEY DRIVER CONNECTS!_

_..._

_Tifa has Mars on top and climbs up there with her! She nails a few rights to the face, before lifting her onto her shoulders for a Limit Break..._

_...Mars however, nails a few elbows to the skull of Tifa, dazing her! She then manages to push herself to a seated position on Tifa's shoulders..._

_...SUPER INVERTED HURRICARANA FROM MARS!_

_..._

_Mars is on the apron as Tifa stands to her feet, leaps on the ropes...Springboard Crossbody! ...But Tifa rolls out of the way and out of the ring!_

_...Mars manages to land on her feet and sees Tifa on the outside! She bounces off the ropes, dives through the ropes..._

_...TIFA CATCHES HER IN MID-AIR WITH A POWERSOUL ON THE OUTSIDE!_

_"THIS MATCH IS UNBELIEVABLE! THESE TWO WOMEN ARE STEALING THE SHOW! GIVING THEIR SWEAT AND TEARS TO PUT ON A MATCH FOR THE AGES!" Church shouted._

"It was a match that tugged at everybody's hearts, and nobody wanted it to end." Amy stated. "Not just because the match was amazing, but because when it ended, Mars would be gone. And EVERYBODY, INCLUDING TIFA, did their best to delay that...to keep the match going as long as it could."

_Tifa slumped into the corner, and Mars ran at her...AND GOT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK FROM LOCKHART! Mars spun away from Tifa due to the impact, dazed on her feet! And Tifa ran and spun in a circle with her fist..._

_..._

_...RIGHT INTO A MARS FIRE IGNITE!_

_"MARS FIRE IGNITE! TIFA PRACTICALLY SPUN INTO THAT SUPERKICK!" Church shouted._

_"OH DAMN! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT! Tifa..." Sarge began._

_Mars dropped and laid an arm over Tifa!_

_1...2...TIFA KICKS OUT!_

_"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! SHE KICKED OUT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Sarge exclaimed._

_..._

_Tifa was dazed as she stood, and GOT A DIVING CLOTHESLINE! Mars then went and grabbed the legs, but Tifa struggled, and managed to kick Mars away! Tifa stood up..._

_..._

_...BURNING BARRA-NO! Tifa caught the last kick of the sequence, AND THEN DROPPPED MARS WITH A FISHERMAN DRIVER!_

_..._

_Tifa nailed a Spinning Thrust Kick to the gut, doubling over Mars, then bounced off the ropes..._

_..._

_...Front Dropki-Mars moved out of the way! Tifa landed on her back AND MARS ROLLS OVER, GRABS THE LEGS AND LOCKS IN THE BEETLE LOCK OF TED KORD! The crowd was in panic, chanting "PLEASE DON'T TAP!" as Tifa cried out in agony!_

_..._

_Tifa Back Droppped Mars over the ropes, but the Scout landed on the apron, and nailed a Hotshot against the ropes! Mars then Slingshot over the ropes..._

_..._

_...AND TIFA CATCHES HER WITH A PREMIUM HEART! The crowd explodes in shock as Mars tumbles over to the outside and lands on the floor KOed!_

_"PREMIUM HEART! PREMIUM HEART! MARS JUST KNOCKED OUT BY TIFA! JUST LIKE THAT!" Church exclaimed._

_"BUT SHE GOT SENT OUTSIDE! TIFA CAN'T CAPITALIZE!" Sarge shouted._

"Sometimes, I like to think that Premium Heart from Tifa the first time was done that way so she wouldn't HAVE to capitalize and pin Tifa off it! Again...Tifa didn't want this to end anymore than anyone else did..." Green stated.

_Tifa gingerly climbed up the corner, exhausted out of her mind from the match. Mars was pushing herself off the mat, only half-aware of where she was. Tifa stood tall as Mars stood, and dived off..._

_..._

_...MARS CAUGHT TIFA IN MID-AIR WITH THE MARS FIRE IGNITE! THE CROWD EXPLODES AS TIFA IS LAID OUT AND MARS COLLAPSES IN EXHAUSTION!_

_"OH MY GOD! MARS JUST PICKED TIFA OUT OF THE DAMN AIR WITH THAT MARS FIRE IGNITE! TIFA HAS JUST BEEN SUPERKICKED TO HELL!" Church exclaimed in shock._

_"MARS DID IT OUT INSTINCT! BUT LOOK AT THE BLUE, MARS! SHE CAN'T GET THE PIN! SHE'S SPENT EVERYTHING! THEY BOTH HAVE!" Sarge shouted._

"DAMN...that Superkick in mid-air...I swear, I think Tifa's head was sent to the moon! EVERYONE thought that was it, but Mars just couldn't pin her...too exhausted to do so...but it all came down to the moment..." Force stated.

_Mars stomps her foot faster and faster in the corner, the crowd eagerly waiting for what was to come. Tifa slowly stood up, and Mars skipped as she turned around...lifted her foot..._

_..._

_...SUPERKICK DUCKED! Mars turned around AND ROUNDHOUSE TO THE SKULL! Mars was stunned on her feet AND THEN GOT A POP-UP EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! The crowd exploded in shock as Mars was down and Tifa practically stumbled down into the corner! Tifa panted heavily as she watched Mars on the ground, slowly stirring, and then pulled herself up the corner! Standing up but with a tired posture, she raised her fist...clenched it, and brought it down!_

_...but then looked at the fist in uncertainty, hesitation crossing her face._

_"HUH? What the hell...what is Tifa doing?! She has Mars where she wants her! She has her BEAT!" Sarge stated._

_"That's the thing! I don't know if she WANTS to win or end this match! She doesn't want to end Mars' career! She doesn't want to help bring an end to Mars in UCA! She's not sure if she can do that!" Church stated._

_Tifa continued to look at her fist, unsure if she can do it..._

_...until Mars managed to get out "What are you waiting for?" as she slowly pushed herself off the mat with all he remaining strength. Tifa looked at her in surprise as Mars was on her knees and said "Do it, Tifa! Do it! Don't try and delay it!" Tifa looked uncertain, and Mars said "Everything's got to end sometime...this is my end...please...give me a good ending ." Tifa closed her eyes, took a deep breath as Mars stood..._

_..._

_..._

_...AND THEN NAILED THE PREMIUM HEART TO MARS! The crowd shouted "NOOOOO!" as Mars fell flat on her back!_

_"PREMIUM HEART! MARS WANTED IT! MARS GOT IT!" Church exclaimed._

_"AND THAT HAS TO BE IT! Sailor Mars, for the last time..." Sarge began._

_Tifa dropped down and hooked the leg!_

_1...2...3!_

_"You Just Got Sarge'd!"_

_"Here is your winner...TIFA LOCKHART!"_

"And that was the end...the end of a match that won Match of the Year honors for several publications, and the end of a legendary career within UCA." Force stated. "Nobody wanted it to end...but it had to. That's how Mars felt, and Tifa gave it to her as she wanted. It was such a sad thing for many people when it did happen...but what happened afterward was so emotional..."

_Tifa looked down at Mars, and slowly helped her up to her feet. The Scout managed to stand on her own two feet despite the exhaustion she had, and looked at Tifa dead in the eye, and said "Thank you...for giving me the best last match I could have..." And Tifa replied "No...thank you...for everything..."_

_...Tifa and Mars then hugged in the ring, prompting the crowd to applaud and cheer at this display of respect and emotion. Tifa pulled away, and then raised Mars' arm as if she were the victor...and maybe she was in some people's minds. Tifa then backed away, and clapped in respect for the Senshi Showstopper, and soon the crowd followed. With a nod, Tifa exited the ring and then left up the ramp, leaving Mars to have her final moment. Mars stood in the middle of the ring, and looked out to the crowd, as they applauded her and chanted "WE WILL MISS YOU! WE WILL MISS YOU!" Mars then slowly broke down crying, emotion overtaking her as she realized this was her end in UCA. She then resolved herself..._

_...and struck her Scout pose one final time, the crowd eating it up and chanting "MARS! MARS! MARS! MARS!"_

"It was an emotional end to a great career in UCA, and I don't think Mars would have had it any other way now that I look back on it." Tifa stated. "It was tough at the moment to do what I did, but nowadays, I realize that it was a honor to give Mars the best ending possible her career. Ken Anarchy, the insane bastard, may have been able to get Mars into WCW: Showdown for one final run...but as far as UCA is concerned, Mars had her ending match, and she couldn't be happier with it."

"Mars did so much for UCA and the Women's Division, and she will never be forgotten. She's going into our Hall of Fame this year, and she DAMN SURE deserves it! Many have made their mark in UCA, many have become legends here...but as far as UCA is concerned, there will be only ONE Senshi Showstopper...and we wouldn't have it any other way." Force stated.

_The final shot is of Sailor Mars kneeling down on the Final Clash stage, tears spilling from her eyes as she smiled with emotion, the crowd chanting "THANK YOU MARS! THANK YOU MARS!" as loud as they could._

* * *

_A/N: AND IT'S DONE! MUCH FASTER THIS TIME AROUND! The UCA Rewind was a little longer than I thought it would be, but I am happy with how it turned out! I hope you are all satisfied with it as well, as with the rest of the chapter! This chapter has been one I've been wanting to do for a long time! Lots of development and matches for Final Clash made! And with only one part for this week done, you can bet that something else big will happen there! And I hope to get that part done soon!_

_As always, if you have any suggestions, let me know via PM, and I may consider them at the least. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and make sure to leave reviews, because reviews are loved and appreciated! Until next time!_


	31. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 8 Part 3

_**Universal Character Association: Week 8** _

* * *

The camera went to backstage where we see Kiva sitting backstage on a crate, contemplating certain things about her career in such, before she noticed the presence of something and looked up.

"...What do you want?" Kiva questioned...

...

...as GREEN came up into the camera's view, staring at Kiva before placing a hand on her hip.

"Just felt like talking with you. Can't a girl ever have that sort of deal? So...what's got you in that deep thinking funk?" Green stated.

Kiva started at Green for a bit before sighing. "Just...last night. How I FAILED to win the Women's Title...failed to get Final Clash as Women's Champion. I built up a lot of steam for myself...people were really regarding me as the next top face of the Division, that I was a favorite to win the title...and then I failed thanks to a damn Reaper Scythe. I failed...and I'm likely out of Final Clash despite what everyone said about me. THAT...is what is up...just getting to me that I'm out of the picture despite what I built up for myself."

"THAT'S what's up? ...And here I thought it was something big." Green shook her head as Kiva glared. "Kiva...look...I LOST too. Hell, I was the one that got PINNED in the whole deal! I missed out on going to Final Clash as well! Do you see me contemplating about it? No...because sometimes you get there, sometimes you don't. Hell, it took me THREE YEARS before of my career before I was able to even have a Final Clash match. Hell, even after I got to this level, I still missed out on a few Final Clashes. It's bound to happen. You've got a young and bright career ahead of you, and PLENTY of other opportunities ahead of you. Don't be hung up on this missed one."

"Easy for you to say, legend." Kiva rolled her eyes. "You've been to the big dance so many times, it doesn't matter to you anymore. The biggest thing that's gotten to me is that everyone really is hyped up on me...and now...what? No possible Final Clash match...so...what do I do now? Because if I just disappear for awhile now...well...that just feel like me not living up to what everyone and myself feel I can be. So I have to figure out what to do..."

Kiva resumed her contemplating stance and Green just stared at her...before sighing. "Alright...you know what...how about this...me and you...one-on-one NEXT WEEK..."

Kiva shot her head up at the challenge in surprise. "Me and you...in a match next week?" She questioned.

"Well yeah...I mean, I want to see if the praise and such about you being the future is really true. I got a taste of you last night, but not enough to fully convince me. You want to prove yourself as the possible next top face? ...Prove it in the ring with me one-on-one with me. Consider this your Red vs Senji...Senji faced Red, and even though he lost, his stock rose thanks to his performance. I'm giving you a chance, rookie...and if you want to get to the next level truly, then take it..."

Kiva stared at Green for the longest time...before getting off her crate and up to Green. "...You're on. If that's what you want, then you'll get it. I'll prove myself alright, but unlike Senj with Red...I'm going to BEAT you one-on-one. I hope you know that I'm getting the biggest win of my career soon..."

Green smirked. "Confident, eh? I like that...well then, I'll see you next week, Kiva. Oh...and also...one more thing. Know this...Senji had a few years of wrestling experience at the least when he face Red. You? ...Still a rookie, no matter what you say. So facing me...heh...trust me, it's going to be one hell of a fight for you. I'm going to make you earn what you are looking for. Ciao, Kiva..."

Green tipped her hat before walking away, Kiva staring after her the whole time with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"Well, I'll be...there you have it! Next week we will also have Kiva vs Green! Green wants to see if Kiva is worth the hype, and Kiva wants to get the win that'll launch her to the next level! Both women are definitely ready for a fight next week!" Church stated.

"Oh, two dirty Blues fighting each other! Oh I HATE when these matches come about! I mean seriously, can't you just find anything better than that?! It's BORING! BORING! Just like Justin vs Silver on FUSION! So boring I could sleep!" Sarge proclaimed.

"I don't think it will be boring, considering Green is one of the best the Division has ever had, and Kiva's a promising young rookie in her own right. I can expect this match to be great, a taste of what we might see overall at Final Clash!" Church stated.

"Yeah, yeah, of course YOU would say that..." Sarge rolled his eyes. "When you are proven wrong, I'll just nod my head in the normal Red way, knowing how right I was all along. Yep...that's what I'll do."

Church sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever...in any cas-"

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana)**

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd ROARED in thunderous cheers at the sound of music...

...

...

...

...

...as **Gold** came out onto the stage, wearing his HeartGold/SoulSilver attire and grinning eagerly. Gold chuckled as he looked out to the cheering crowd before throwing his hands up in a Diamond Cutter gesture before jumping and throwing his hands down, triggering golden pyro all around him. Gold then made his way down the ramp, slapping his hand with eager fans before sliding into the ring, throwing up the Diamond Cutter gesture once more before bring it down with an eager grin.

Ladies and genetleman, making his return to UCA, please welcome back, Gold!"

"LOOK WHO IT IS! GOLD IS BACK! Gold of the Pokémon series is back! 3-time UCA World Champion! 2-time Intercontinental Champion! 2-time World Tag Team Champion! Former Cruiserweight and Hardcore Champion! One of only SIX men to win the UCA Grand Slam, all five male titles in the company! The 2003 Royal Rumble Winner! Gold's one of the best in UCA! And after some time gone, he is back!" Church stated.

"Dammit, and I was enjoying him being gone from UCA! Of course he would be back...just great...well what is he here for? I bet the idiot doesn't even have clue why, knowing him!" Sarge stated.

"Well I think we are about to find out the answer to that as he's got a mic in his hand now, and with the grin on his face, I think he's got a lot to say about his return." Church stated.

Gold had grabbed a mic from ringside and looked out to the crowd with his grin before speaking. "GUESS WHO'S BACK?!" The crowd cheered in response. "That's right guys...the Pokémon Trainer from Johto is back in UCA! Now I know I have been gone for awhile, needed to take care of some business, win a few Pokémon Battles, and do some things as a Pokedex Holder...and sleep with my girlfriend! Wait...I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT LAST PART! CRAP!" Gold scratched his head embarrassed as the crowd laughed before managing to recompose himself. "Okay, let's just forget I say that, okay?...Anyways, when I saw Green return a few weeks ago, I decided that "Hey, I think it's time I got back in the game!" And that is EXACTLY what I am doing! I'm back, and just in time for Final Clash too! Haha, and I am EXCITED for it! I mean...come on...FINAL CLASH! If you aren't excited...then you are just batshit crazy." Gold laughed before speaking. "And guess what? ...I WANT IN ON FINAL CLASH TOO! Yeah, I'd be crazy to miss it without at least trying to be apart of it. And there's only one match I'm interested in being in...the Money in the Bank Ladder Match!" The crowd cheered as Gold grinned once more. "And I'll get into that match one way or another! And the reason why i-"

**("Pardon Me" by Incubus)**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction at the sudden music music, leaning somewhat on the boos, Gold having a confused expression and slightly miffed expression as Riku came out from the back, a smirk on his face as he looked at the ring and Gold. After some time on the stage, he then made his way down the ramp.

"What the...? It's the second half of the Keyblade Wielders! A multiple-time Tag Team Champion and former Cruiserweight Champion, Riku is here, but for what reason? I don't think Gold mentioned Riku is any shape or form..." Church stated.

"Like Riku needs to explain anything to YOU, dirtbag! I'm just glad he interrupted the crap that we were hearing from Gold! I was just about to vomit...I had the bucket and everything for it!" Sarge stated.

"Well Riku just grabbed a mic, so I think we may be finding out his reasoning for this soon enough, and I am a little curious!" Church stated.

Riku entered the ring with a mic as Gold wondered what he was doing and Riku spoke up. "Now Gold, I hate that I'm interrupting you. I don't have a problem with you personally. And I don't have a problem with you returning to UCA. But I couldn't help but come out when I heard you mention one thing. And that was that you wanted to get into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I mean...you think you are going to get in over ME?" Gold raised an eyebrow in confusion as Riku smirked. "See, this year, Money in the Bank is where careers have the chance to be rebirthed, to be put back on the right track. And there are only FOUR spots left, and only one chance to get ANY of them! And you know what? I want in on the match! If Sora is getting back on track, so can I! But here you are Gold, out here trying to take a spot and lower MY chances of getting into the match! I mean, you getting into the match over ME?! When this match could be my own career rebirth? Sorry Gold, I just can't allow that! I have a problem with YOU wanting in the Ladder Match! Because I know I should get into the match over you, when this match is just another match for you!"

"Ummmm...you didn't even let me finish what I was saying." Gold replied, a confused expression on his face. "I mean, there's a REASON why I want in on the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! An important reason at least to me! I mean, hey, I could have gone for a match with somebody else that could have offered something else to me! ...I could have done that right?" Gold scratched his head before shaking it. "Never mind, the point is, I want to be in that match for a reason! And I'm gonna earn my way into it! But if you have a PROBLEM with me wanting a part of it...well...why don't you do something about it?"

Gold stared down Riku, who gave a slight smirk before continuing. "You just read my mind, Gold. I don't think you should be in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and I'm going to make sure of that. In fact...let's have ourselves a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match right now! If Force is back there, let us know it's official by sending a ref down here so we can make this official. I want to get into the match while keeping Gold out of it as well."

Riku and Gold waited for the confirmation...and a ref made his way down to the ring. Riku smirked as Gold took off his hat and goggles, the ref entering the ring and getting into position.

"We're actually having it! We're having a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match between two men who want in on it badly! And Riku wants to make sure Gold doesn't get into it while punching his ticket to the match!" Church stated.

"Well let me tell you that RIKU is winning this one! He may not be my favorite like Sora, but I certainly will choose him over Gold any day! GO RIKU! DESTROY GOLD!" Sarge cheered.

The ref checked on them both before ringing the bell, and the two circled each other a bit before Riku locked up with Gold. He grabbed Gold in a Headlock, but Gold slipped out of it and nailed a Waistlock Takedown. Gold backed away as Riku got to his knees and smirked saying "That all you got?" Riku frowned before aggressively going into a lock-up and pushing Gold into the corner, holding him there. The ref slowly managed to get Riku to let go, who then nailed a right to Gold, and then began to stomp him out in the corner. After several stomps, he whipped Gold into the adjacent corner, and then ran at him. Gold suddenly slipped himself between the ropes and onto the aprons, causing Riku to hit the turnbuckle. He backed up as Gold got to the top, and then nailed a Missile Dropkick to the chest! Gold then lunged at Riku and locked in a Headlock!

"And Gold still showing that he's got it! Perfectly executed Missile Dropkick right there! He's got Riku down and is in control for the moment!" Church stated.

"Geez, does he REALLY have to have no apparent ring rust?! Gah...always happens with the dirty Blues, never the Reds." Sarge grumbled.

Gold tightened the hold, but Riku stood up with Gold in tow slowly, then managed to push Gold into the ropes! The trainer bounced off them and ducked a clothesline, and Riku turned around into a Snap Arm Drag! Riku got back up, and was pushed into a corner, and then whipped into an adjacent one. Gold then ran at Riku, but the KH star exploded out of the corner with a clothesline to Gold! Riku picked up Gold and nailed an Uranage on the trainer! Cover! 1...2...Gold kicks out! Riku stood and began dropping knees on Gold repeatedly before nailing a Jumping Elbow Drop! He picked up Gold and whipped him into the corner, then ran and nailed a Corner Clothesline! Followed by a Running Bulldog! Riku covers! 1...2...Gold kicks out! Riku then put in a Headlock and wrenched on the head, and Gold slowly managed to get up to his feet as Riku still held on. Riku suddenly nailed a Headlock Takedown and kept the hold on him.

"Riku has firm control over Gold right now, managing to keep that Headlock on him! He wants to keep the pace to his standard!" Church stated.

"Yeah, that's it, keep at that Headlock, Riku! Make sure Gold NEVER gets out of it! That will make things better for all of us!" Sarge stated.

Riku tightened his hold on the head with a smirk, but Gold suddenly wrapped his legs around Riku's head, forcing him to break the hold. Riku kipped out of the legs, both men standing up afterwards and Gold ran into a knee to the gut. Riku whipped Gold into the ropes, and tried for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Gold leaped over him. Riku turned around, and Gold bounced back and nailed a Flying Clothesline! Riku got back up and was met with a Dropkick! Riku got to his knees, but was grabbed by Gold, lifted, and nailed with a Sitout Gourdbuster! Gold covers Riku! 1...2...Riku kicks out! Gold picks up Riku and whips him into the corner, and runs at him! Riku moves out of the way, and Gold stops himself in time! Gold turns around and catches Riku with a kick! He lifts himself onto the turnbuckles...

...and Riku pulls his leg out from under him, sending Gold crashing to the mat!

"Oh, that wasn't a nice landing for Gold at all! Riku pulls the figurative rug from under him!" Church stated.

"Gold didn't deserve to have that rug anyway. Was much too good for him." Sarge stated.

Gold arched his back as he slowly got to his feet...but Riku grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock, lifted him up...

...and nailed an Inverted Implant DDT! Riku covers!

1...

2...

Gold kicks out!

"And Gold kicks out of that big Inverted Implant DDT! Have to believe that took a bit out of Gold!" Church stated.

"Better believe it did! And now watch Riku take even more out of Gold!" Sarge said.

Riku picked up Gold and nailed an Inverted Atomic Drop, causing Gold to wince in pain as Riku bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Knee Smash to the jaw! Gold stumbled to his feet, and was met with a kick to the gut, followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker from Riku! Riku covers! 1...2...Gold kicks out! Riku picks him up, and tries for a Suplex...

...but Gold lands behind Riku and nails a Sleeper Slam! Riku holds the back of head as Gold recovers and slowly stands up! Riku slowly makes his way to his feet, and was met with fists to the skull! Gold then nailed a kick to the gut, followed by a Snap DDT! Gold then climbed up to the top turnbuckle, waited for Riku to stand...

...and nailed a Diving Clothesline to Riku!

"Diving Clothelsine from Gold on Riku! Gold building up some momentum here!" Church stated.

"Which is the EXACT opposite of awesome to me!" Sarge added.

Gold covers Riku!

1...

2...

Riku kicks out!

"This time Riku kicks out! He ain't letting a chance to get into Money in the Bank slip by!" Church stated.

Gold stood up and motioned for something big as he waited for Riku to stand. Riku slowly did, and Gold grabbed him from behind...but Riku nailed him with an elbow that stunned him! Riku turned around and nailed an STO on Gold! Riku then bounced off the ropes to Gold, but Gold moved out of the way of the Leg Drop! Riku got up and tried for a Clothesline, but Gold ducked it, grabbed the arm, spun Riku around, hooked him up...

...

...GOLDEN DREAM DDT (Single Underhook DDT) CONNECTS!

"And there's Gold patented Golden Dream DDT! Riku planted hard on his skull! There's the cover by Gold!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

Riku gets the shoulder up!

"Hah, as if a Golden Dream is going to be enough! Please...only Red Dreams are strong enough to do that!" Sarge said.

Gold got to a knee and stalked Riku as he recovered, waiting for the big finish. Riku stood up to his feet, turned around, and Gold GRABBED THE HEAD...

...

...Riku pushed Gold away! Gold turned around and ate a Big Boot from Riku! Riku picked up Gold and tried for a German Suplex, but Gold managed to stay on his feet. Gold then executed a Standing Switch, and pushed Riku into the ropes! Riku held onto the ropes and Gold rolled backwards onto his feet, and Gold ran at Riku...

...

...but got a Sitout Spinebuster instead!

"Sitout Spinebuster from Riku! Gold's down and out!" Church called.

"Haha, good job Riku! Gold..." Sarge began.

Riku had Gold pinned!

1...

...

2...

...

Gold kicks out!

"You Just Got...Ah, well that sucks. He kicked out. Well it always takes time, I guess..." Sarge said.

Riku was a bit frustrated so he picked up Gold and placed him against a corner. He then lifted him up to the top turnbuckle and climbed up there with him. Gold tried to nail a few rights to the gut, but Riku struck with a few fists to the skull in retaliation, silencing the trainer. Riku then grabbed the head, placed the arm over his, stood tall on the top...

...

...

...SUPERPLEX CONNECTS!

"MASSIVE Superplex from Riku! Riku just planted Gold down in a big way! He may be on the way to Money in the Bank!" Church stated.

"And THIS time, Gold..." Sarge began again.

Riku hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Gold kicks out!

"You Just...kicked out again?! Gah! I swear, the more these Blues kick out, the more I get pissed off!" Sarge stated.

"Well tough luck Sarge, that's just how it is in wrestling sometimes! Don't like it, go take it up with someone who will deal with it." Church replied.

Riku frowned as he picked up Gold and placed him between his legs, and tried for the Way to Dawn (Neutralizer)...but Gold suddenly Back Body Dropped the Keyblade Wielder! Riku arched his back and got back up, and was met with Forearms to the face, then whipped into the ropes! Riku bounced back and ducked a clothesline, and then bounced back! Gold ducked a Discus Clothesline! He grabbed him from behind...

...

...

...AND HITS THE JOHTO JOURNEY (Back Suplex Neckbreaker)!

"JOHTO JOURNEY CONNECTS! GOLD WITH THE JOHTO JOURNEY! THE COVER!" Church shouted.

"OH CRAP! NOOOO!" Sarge screamed.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Riku gets the shoulder up!

"And Riku kicks out just before THREE! Too close for him! But Gold...he's looking for the KILL!" Church called.

Gold stood up, giving out the Diamond Cutter gesture as he waited for Riku to get up. He managed to get to his knees, and Gold grabbed him by his head, lifted him to his feet...

...

...RIKU SUDDENLY NAILS A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX ON GOLD! Gold held his back and head in pain as he managed to get up to his feet...

...

...

...POP-UP EUROPEAN UPPERCUT BY RIKU!

"Oooooohhhh! Riku damn near took Gold's head off! He's got Gold down and out!" Church called.

"YES! YES! Beautiful by Riku! Time to end this! Gold..." Sarge began.

Riku hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

GOLD KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON! Dammit, that was three, ref! THREE! Are you being biased for the Blues?! You are, aren't you?!" Sarge questioned.

"No, he isn't, you dumbass! It was as close a two count as you can get! If you can't accept that, then go spew it to someone who actually listens! Maybe they'll actually believe it!" Church replied.

Riku was stunned by the kickout before shaking his head before picking up Gold and placing him between his legs! He hooked him up, and lifted him up...

...

...

...Gold managed to KICK Riku in the face with his foot as he was lifted! Riku let go of Gold who landed back on his feet! Gold grabbed Riku in a Front Facelock, but Riku pushed him into the ropes! Riku went for a Clothesline, but Gold ducked it, and floated over Riku...

...

...

...

...AND SUDDENLY NAILED THE GOLD CUTTER (Diamond Cutter)!

"GOLD CUTTER! OUT OF NOWHERE! GOLD GOT IT! JUST LIKE THAT!" Church shouted.

"OH CRAP! NOT THE GOLD CUTTER! GAH! ...I hate to say this...but Riku..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana)**

"Here is your winner, Gold!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Gold rolled off Riku and sat up, panting as he ran his hand through his hair. He raised his head up and chuckled, a big grin on his face as he realized where he was going now. He slowly got up to his feet, and the ref raised his hand in victory as Gold held his head.

"Gold has qualified! He was up against a game Riku who wanted in for his own reasons, but in the end, all it took was one Gold Cutter out of nowhere to cinch the victory! Gold is heading to Money in the Bank!" Church stated.

"Ah, this just flatout sucks! I would have preferred Riku to get into the match over this damn dirtbag! Gah, this is such a damn travesty! Gold in Money in the Bank Ladder Match...dammit..." Sarge stated.

"Suck it up Sarge. It's happening so you be-Oh no...Caboose is coming with a mic...bet he was told to do an interview...God help us all..." Church stated.

Gold was panting as he tried to recompose himself, Caboose in the ring now with a mic next to him "Hello everybody! I'm here with...ummmm...the guy with the weird name...and I'm here to do...ummm...something with this mic! Yeah, that is what I am here to do! I did NOT forget what to do at all! ...Okay, I did forget, but the people who told me used very big words I did not understand. It made me really confused."

"You're always confused Caboose..." Church commented.

The crowd laughed as a ringside guy sighed and told Caboose what he had to do off mic. "Oooohhh, I see! Oh yeah...that makes total sense, since I am holding a mic. I am here to do an interview with this guy! ...You won, guy! Hooray! And you're going to Final Clash! More hoorays! Ummmm...anything you have to say about it?"

Gold looked at Caboose for a second before replying. "Sorry for asking this, but...who are you again?" he asked, as the crowd laughed some more. "Never mind, never mind, not important right now. What do I have to say about this...well...I honestly didn't expect to get into Money in the Bank this quick. Thought it at least take me a few weeks before I qualify. But I'm not complaining, man! I'M IN!" Gold grinned with a chuckle before continuing. "Now Riku gave ONE HELL of a fight, nearly had me a few times. Wouldn't be surprised if he did something again soon enough. But in the end, I got the W, baby! And no...I am GOING TO FINAL CLASH! To Money in the Bank! And this means SO MUCH to me! You want to know why I want to enter this match?"

"...Eight years, man. Eight...long...years." Gold looked out to the crowd with a contemplative expression before speaking. "That's how long it's been since I last held a WORLD TITLE. And that...well that's really gotten to me a bit. I mean, that's one of the longest World Title droughts anybody has had in this company, and I KNOW I can be the Champion! I've proven it before! But for some reason...I just haven't been able to get it again, losing big-time in the chances I have had since then. To be quite frank...I've sucked in the main event, I really have. But guess what everybody? I am going to do something ABOUT IT! And this Money in the Bank Ladder Match...it's my TICKET to breaking that drought! People talk about this match, hell this FINAL CLASH, being the restart of several careers perhaps...well consider this MY restart as well! Money in the Bank means to me the chance to finally get back to the top one more time! To show everybody that I can still make it in this modern era! That deep down, I wasn't some guy who just got lucky for a few years!" Gold had a big grin on his face as he grabbed his hat and goggles from ringside. "And to anybody else in the match...I hope you know that with me in the match now...hehe...that your chances of winning have just dropped like stones in water, baby."

Gold then placed this hat on backwards and put his goggles over his head. "If you get in my way at Final Clash...realize that the only thing in your future..." Gold then held out the Diamond Cutter gesture once more. "...IS A GOLD CUTTER...AND THAT'S FACT!" Gold then threw his hands down and grinned greatly as the crowd cheered him on.

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana)**

The music played as Gold climbed up a turnbuckle and pointed towards the Final Clash sign, and then to himself, mouthing "Looking at Mr. Money in the Bank right here!" before throwing up the Diamond Cutter gesture once more!

"Well Gold has made his reasoning for being in the match very clear! He wants to BREAK his World Title drought! He wants to break this eight-year funk in the main event he's had and once again be World Champion!" Church stated.

"Well...that's a STUPID goal! Who want to be behind that goal at all?! Gold as a World Champion after eight years? Boooorrrriiiinnnggg. Give me Grif getting beat up any day of the week." Sarge stated.

"That's because you are stupid and biased, Sarge. Anybody can see that. In any case, this makes SEVEN men in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! Only three spots left to go!" Church stated.

As Gold celebrated in the ring, the cameras went to the backstage area...

...where we see the Mushroom Kingdom, more specifically Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi watching Gold in the ring on a TV, all with smirks on their faces.

"Hehe, can you-a believe that Gold actually thinks that he's winning? Haha, so delusional. We all-a know who the REAL winner of Money in the Bank is going to be...he's standing right next to us..." Luigi smirked.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi got out, nodding his head in fierce affirmation as Luigi placed a hand on Toad's shoulder, who only smirked cockily.

"Got that right, Luigi." Toad said as he lifted up his FWA. "The FWA Winner is going to take this year, no doubt. I haven't done so much for myself to be stopped NOW of all times. Gold can take his drought-breaking dreams and shove them up where the sun don't shine, and so can the rest of the competitors...because that case is coming to the Mushroom Kingdom after I Goomba Stomp every single one of them to the ground. Come Final Clash, you'll be looking at the NEXT...Mr. Money in the Bank. And THAT...will be...awesome." Toad chuckled as Luigi and Yoshi gave him encouraging pats on the shoulders with their own smirks.

"Well Toad doesn't seem to be phased by Gold's entry into the match! That Toad seems confident that he'll be the one to take home the briefcase and World Title shot!" Church stated.

"Oh yeah, he's one of my favorites! I pick him over a great deal of others in the match! Why? BECAUSE HE'S TOAD, THAT'S WHY! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT...take it up with Simmons. He'll tell you why it's futile." Sarge stated.

"Well, Toad can be confident all he wants, but every other man in the match may have something to say about what he feels. It's every man for himself at Final Clash, and once the last three spots are filled, Lord only knows what will happen." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to another area backstage as we see Samus Aran walking through the hallways, holding her torso which indicated the wounds she bore from what Tex had done to her. But as she walked through the hallways, a voice suddenly rang out.

"SAMUS! SAMUS! Please hold up! I want to talk to you!"

Samus stopped in her tracks as she turned her head...

...and saw Donut run up to her, a mic in his hand. He panted a bit as he bent over before composing himself.

"There you are. I was wondering if I would ever find you. Now I saw what happened with you and Tex, and I feel sorry for ya...I got the scars from her to show what she can do. Man, she can be such a bitch at times. Why does she have to be into guns, tanks, and all that girl stuff...anyways, perhaps after this interview, you and I can have a tea party? That be nice...anyways, I have a question for you. After all this silence and violence, do you have anything to say finally after the recent happenings with Tex?"

Donut held the mic to Samus...but the bounty hunter did not say anything. Instead, she chose to continue staring at Donut, who began to feel uncomfortable.

"Ummmmmmm...are you okay...anything to say...?" He asked.

Silence remained for a few seconds, until Samus began to advance towards Donut. Nervous, Donut began to back up as Samus moved, until he backed up into a wall. Samus was face-to-face with him, and Donut was very nervous.

"...Please don't hurt me! I don't want to get hurt by YOU as well!" Donut said.

Samus stared at him...

...

...

...and then leaned into the side of his helmet, where you could see the moving of lips for a bit. She then moved away from Donut, and continued her stare before walking away, leaving a bewildered Donut behind. A few seconds passed until...

"...Hey...hey Donut!" The guy behind the camera said. "What was that about? What did she whisper to you?! What did she SAY?!"

"...She said..."The silence will be broken next week"...so...does that mean no tea party after the show?" He asked.

* * *

"'The silence will be broken next week'...does that mean what I THINK it means?!" Church questioned.

"If it does...then that means Samus will FINALLY speak! What about?! I DON'T KNOW! But I bet to you that it will be pretty damn good!" Sarge stated.

"Maybe we'll FINALLY get the reasons behind the whole deal that Samus started with Tex! WHY did she do all she's done so far?! I want to know! And so does everybody!" Church stated.

"Well you will get them when everybody else does! Hell, if the silence being broken means she won't tell the reasoning, then that's a Red's will! DEAL WITH IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Church just sighed. "Whatever...in any case...it's time for our main event! And it features two men who were involved in last's night Chamber Match...and WILL be involved in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match!"

The bell rang a few times before the ring announcer spoke. "The following contest is your main event for the evening, and is scheduled for one fall!"

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, though he had several bruises over his body. He threw his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. Crash ran down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers.

"Introducing first, from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"Last night, Crash gave one hell of a performance in the Chamber in his bid to become World Champion, starting off in the Chamber with Red! His Leg Drop from the roof of the Chamber was one of the most talked about moments from last night, and though he was second-to-last eliminated thanks to a low blow from Mario, he has one more chance to get a World Title in UCA being in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match!" Church stated.

"Dammit, why is this stupid bandicoot getting such a chance?! He got shot down out of the main event of Final Clash like only a great Red is capable of doing to him, but yet Force gives him a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match the night after! GAH! This bandicoot is so worthless! He's only good for jumping off stuff! Damn him always finding ways like this!" Sarge stated.

"Crash is so damn successful lately! He won two FWAs, one for Hardcore Match of the Year at the XCW Supershow, and another for being Shining Star of the Year! And then there's his success in NCW, which I am sure you all know about that! And Crash wants to parlay that success into winning Money in the Bank, and winning tonight will give him momentum!" Church stated.

_You Think You Know Me?_

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd let out very loud boos as smoke appeared on the stage, and once the lyrics were spoken, Scourge came out wearing his sunglasses and jacket, a giant scowl on his face. With bruises over his body as well, he glared out to the crowd before making his way down the ramp. He stopped in the middle and threw his hands up in rock signs, green fireworks going off behind him. Once done, Scourge ran to the ring and slid into it. He stood up and hanged off the ropes, throwing his hand up in a rock sign as he scowled at the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs., "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"And here comes Scourge, and as you can see, he is NOT a happy camper! Remember the Leg Drop from the chamber roof I mentioned? Scourge was on the receiving end of that, which ended his night in the Chamber and his chance to headline Final Clash! Scourge is ROYALLY pissed off because of that, even a Money in the Bank spot ain't doing much to calm him down!" Church stated.

"Of course it ain't! Because he truly felt last night was his night to reclaim his throne! While I'm happy Mario retained his title, I can't blame Scourge and his anger! But I feel that Money in the Bank is his time! He won it once before in 2008, and I know he can win it once more! It's HIS match to win for certain! He's not letting it get away from here!" Sarge stated.

"Well, here's a way to get some momentum in the weeks leading up to Final Clash. Beating Crash will put him on the right track, and even put a smile on the green mug of his. But Crash has been on such a roll in Fiction Wrestling, that it'll be hard for Scourge to stop him here. But no doubt Scourge wants payback for last night, so time to see it thrown down here." Church said.

The ref checked on both before ringing the bell, and the two met in a lock-up, with Scourge pushing Crash into a corner, and then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face. He then grabbed Crash and aggressively whipped him into the adjacent corner. Scourge ran at him, but Crash caught him with an elbow. Scourge staggered back, and Crash nailed a Dropkick on him. The hedgehog got back up, and Crash grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, catching him on the rebound with a Hip Toss. Crash then followed up with a Flipping Leg Drop. Crash covers Scourge. 1...2...Scourge kicks out! Crash picks up Scourge, but Scourge catches him with a kick to the gut followed by a clothesline. Scourge stomped out Crash a bit before dropping and grabbing him in a Headlock, tightening on the head.

"Crash had Scourge on the ropes starting out, but now Scourge has Crash down and in that headlock." Church said.

"Yeah, wrench on that head, Scourge! Make sure it's never on the neck in the same way again! Yeah, it can be done right?" Sarge asked, causing Church to shake his head.

Crash gritted his teeth as Scourge tightened his grip, but the bandicoot slowly got up to his feet with Scourge holding on. He then bent forward and threw Scourge off him and to the mat. The hedgehog rolled onto his feet, and got a Japanese Arm Drag from Crash. Scourge got up and got kicked in the gut, and grabbed by Crash. The bandicoot tried to lift Scourge up, but Scourge remained on the ground, and the hedgehog suddenly nailed a Front Layout Suplex! Crash held his stomach as he got to all fours, and got a boot to the skull as Scourge bounced off the ropes! Scourge dropped for the cover! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Scourge stood and stomped hard on Crash's face before picking him and whipping him into the corner. He then ran and nailed a Jumping Corner Forearm Smash before throwing him onto the mat. He then got on the second turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving Knee Drop to the face!

"And Scourge with the Diving Knee Drop to the face! Scourge in control, and I KNOW he is relishing EVERY second of this!" Church stated.

"Yeah, that's how you do a Diving Knee Drop everybody! Take notes from the master! No one does it better than Scourge!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Don't two dozen people do it better than Scourge?" Church questioned.

Scourge covers Crash! 1...2..Crash kicks out! Scourge picked up Crash and placed him in a Front Facelock, but Crash spun out of it! He ducked a clothesline, then bounced off the ropes...

...and right into a Big Boot from Scourge! Crash was flying flat on his back as Scourge threw him into a corner before running and nailing a SPEAR in the corner! Crash stumbled out of the corner holding his gut as Scourge bounced off the ropes...

...and nailing a Reverse Bulldog on Crash!

"Oh, Reverse Bulldog, that's a new trick from Scourge!" Church stated.

"What do you expect from a King? Crash should be grateful his rodent presence is getting HIT by such new moves!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge covers Crash!

1...

2...

Crash kicks out!

"Only two for Scourge!" Church stated.

Scourge picked up Crash and lifted him onto his shoulders. He scowled at the crowd before twisting him off into a Flapjack!

...Crash mid-twist rolls Scourge into a Sunset-Flip!

"Wait a minute, Sunset Flip Pin! Roll-up out of nowhere!" Church stated.

1...

2...

Scourge kicks out!

"Hah, like that could stop Scourge! Stupid try, bandicoot!" Sarge stated.

Both roll to their feet, and Scourge runs to Crash, but gets caught with a Sitout Jawbreaker! Scourge fell down and got to his knees holding his jaw, but got grabbed and lifted by Crash, and placed stomach-first across the top ropes! Crash then bounces off the ropes, and nails a Front Dropkick that sends Scourge off the ropes! Crash covers Scourge! 1...2...

...Scourge kicks out! Crash picks up Scourge, but gets a European Uppercut, stunning him! Then he grabs the head and nails a Swinging Neckbreaker off it! Scourge picks up Crash and whips him into the ropes, but Crash holds onto the ropes when he reaches them! Scourge runs at him, but Crash Back Drops him over the ropes! But Scourge manages to land on his feet on the outside! Scourge turns around...

...

...and gets a Dropkick through the ropes, getting sent into the barricade!

"Avoid one disaster, only to get another! Scourge gets Dropkicked right into the barricade! That never feels pleasant!" Church stated.

"Scourge just got caught off-guard is all! Happens to the best of us!" Sarge replied.

Scourge held his back as he stood back up...

...

...

...AND GOT A SOMERSAULT PLANCHA FROM CRASH!

"AND CRASH JUST TOOK OUT SCOURGE THE ONLY WAY KNOWS HOW!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT, I HATE HIS HIGH-FLYING! HE DOES IT WAY TOO MUCH! JUST STOP FLYING, YOU DAMN ANIMAL!" Sarge shouted.

Crash stood up and shouted "WHOOAAA!" with the crowd doing the same before picking up Scourge and slamming him into the barricade. He dragged him over to the steps and then slammed him into them. He then slammed him into the apron, and kicked him in the skull, sending him into the ring. He got on the apron, waiting for Scourge to get up...

...

...and Crash nails a Springboard Dropkick! Crash jumps for the cover!

"Crash off the Springboard with the cover! This could be it!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"Now that's how you kick out! As if a Springboard like that can keep a KING down!" Sarge stated.

Crash dragged Scourge to a corner and sat him against it, going to town on his face with repeated rights. After a few seconds, Crash grabbed the ropes and went for a Slingshot Corner Dropkick...

...

...Scourge suddenly stood up and caught Crash in a Fireman's Carry as he dropped from the air! Crash flailed looking to get out, but Scourge walked to the middle of the ring, and nailed a Samoan Drop!

"Crash got caught! Crash got caught and SAMOAN DROP! Crash's back just got jarred there!" Church stated.

Scourge stood up and grabbed Crash's legs before positioning the bandicoot near a corner, before launching him face-first into the turnbuckles! Crash staggered backwards in a daze...

...

...

...and gets nailed with a Scourge-O-Matic from behind!

"And there's the always awesome Scourge-O-Matic! Put a fork in Bandicoot! Crash..." Sarge began.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"You Just Got...Well not Sarge'd, but you WILL EVENTUALLY! MARK MY WORDS!" Sarge shouted.

Scourge grabs the legs and tried for the Scourgacator, but Crash struggled against the attempt and kicked the hedgehog away. Crash got up, but got a knee to the gut, doubling him over. Scourge then whipped him into the corner, and ran at him. Crash lifted his feet up, catching Scourge in the jaw. The hedgehog backed up, and Crash climbed the corner...

...

...

...and Scourge pushed his legs out from under him! Crash falls down and gets caught in the Tree of Woe!

"Oh! Bandicoot crash and burned, but not in the way he wanted to! And right into a Tree of Woe!" Church stated.

"Hah, stupid bandicoot! Going high-risk like that...of course it wasn't going to pay off!" Sarge stated.

Crash hanged upside down in the corner, and Scourge began to stomp away at the defenseless torso of the bandicoot, viciousness in his every attack. He then choked Crash with his foot, pressing it against the neck as tightly as he could into! Scourge then backed up into the adjacent corner, then full speed...

...

...Scourge jumps and nails a BIG Dropkick right to the face of Crash!

"And RIGHT into the mush! Dropkick to the face may have knocked Crash out!" Church stated.

"And Crash..." Sarge stated.

Crash fell off the turnbuckle and Scourge pulled him in for a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"You Just Got...Dammit, the bandicoot survives! He's just going to need something stronger to take him out!" Sarge stated.

Scourge stood up and backed into the adjacent corner...

...and then crouched down, urging Crash to get up as he chanted "Spear...Spear...Spear..."

"And THIS may be that stronger shot! The Spear! Scourge's biggest move! He'll tear Crash in half if he hits this!" Church stated.

"Yeah, hit it! Hit it Scourge! Make sure this Bandicoot never gets back up and prove Red superiority!" Sarge said.

Scourge chanted "Spear" faster and faster as Crash slowly got up to his feet. Scourge got antsy, practically rabid...

...

...

...Crash turned around...

...

...

...Scourge ran towards Crash...

...

...

...

...

...THE BANDICOOT LEAPFROGGED OVER THE SPEAR! Scourge managed to put the brakes on before hitting the corner hard and turned around RIGHT INTO A SPINNING WHEEL KICK!

"SPEAR AVOIDED! SPINNING WHEEL KICK! CRASH GOT ONE OVER ON SCOURGE! THIS IS HIS CHANCE!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT SCOURGE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HIT HIM! IT WAS THAT EASY! HOW DID YOU MISS?! HOW?! DAMN THE BLUES!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both men were down and the crowd was cheering, chanting "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" The chants willed Crash on as he slowly began to get up, followed slowly by Scourge. They both got to their feet, and Scourge threw a right, but it got caught by Crash, who then unloaded with fists to the hedgehog's skull! Crash then went for a kick, but Scourge caught it, but then got a Mule Kick instead! Crash picked up Scourge, and went for a whip, but Scourge reversed and whipped Crash into the ropes! Crash bounced off them and ducked a clothesline! He then leaped at the ropes and SPRINGBOARD CROSSBBODY! Crash covers! 1...2...

...

...

...SCOURGE KICKS OUT! Both men get to their feet, and Scourge runs at Crash...

...

...

...BUT GETS CAUGHT BY CRASH! CRASH WITH THE AFTERSHOCK!

"AFTERSHOCK OUT OF NOWHERE! CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BLUE BANDICOOT DID THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"He did, and Crash may have the victory here and now off it!" Church stated.

Crash hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"Kick out by Scourge! TOO close for comfort for the King of the World!" Church stated.

"Dammit Scourge, make the Reds proud and get it into high gear!" Sarge proclaimed.

Crash picked up Scourge, and placed him in a Front Facelock. He threw his hand out, before spinning...

...

...

...

...Scourge grabbed Crash from behind mid-Wumpa Twist! He lifted him up...

...

...

...

...Crash backflipped out of the Back Suplex and landed behind Scourge! He Dropkicked him in the back, and sent the hedgehog onto the middle ropes! Crash then went to the ropes and grabbed...

...

...

...

...and SLINGSHOT OVER THE ROPES AND NAILED A LEG DROP ACROSS THE NECK!

"And Guillotine Leg Drop across the draped neck of Scourge! Scourge may have SERIOUS whiplash thanks to that!" Church stated.

"Don't go for the neck, you dirtbag! The neck is off-limits to the likes of you! Only Reds get to do that!" Sarge stated.

Scourge fell to the mat, holding his neck as Crash got on the apron! He grabbed the ropes, measured Scourge...

...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD-WAIT...

...

...

...

...Scourge stood and grabbed Crash as he leaped onto the ropes AND FISHERMAN'S SUPLEX OFF THE ROPES!

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL?! Scourge just gave Crash a damn Fisherman's Suplex in the middle of a Springboard! That's something new!" Church stated.

"And THAT is what I am talking about! Red ingenuity at it's finest! You wouldn't see that from some LOWLY Bandicoot!" Sarge said.

Scourge hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Crash kicks out!

"Kick out by Crash, and that just SUCKS!" Sarge called.

"Crash still alive, and Scourge getting FRUSTRATED here!" Church stated.

Indeed, Scourge was getting angrier at the kicks out as he slapped the mat in frustration. He picked up Crash and kicked him in the gut, and placed him in a Front Facelock! He lifted him up...

...

...

...Crash however remained on his feet! Crash spun out of it and ENZIGURI! Scourge was dazed as Crash bounced off the ropes to Scourge AND GETS CAUGHT WITH A SCOOP POWERSLAM!

"Scoop Powerslam out of nowhere! Crash ran right into that one!" Church stated.

"Yeah, keep running into them, Crash! It amuses me!" Sarge said.

Scourge picks up Crash and GETS A SMALL PACKAGE!

"WAIT! WAIT! SMALL PACKAGE!" Church shouted.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SCOURGE KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE!

"OH DAMMIT! TOO CLOSE! You damn Bandicoot! How DARE you do that!" Sarge stated.

Both men scrambled to their feet and Crash runs right into a HUGE Clothesline from Scourge, laying him out! Scourge growled before picking up Crash, and whipping him into a corner...

...

...

...

...Crash suddenly climbs up the corner when he reaches it...

...

...

...

...CRASH AND BURN CONNECTS!

"CRASH AND BURN! BANDICOOT CRASHED AND BURNED! RIGHT ON SCOURGE!" Church stated.

"YOU BLUEDAMN DIRTBAG!" Sarge exclaimed.

Scourge was laid out as the crowd cheered loudly and Crash slowly recovered and rolled onto the apron. He stood up and went over to the corner, climbing up to thunderous cheers!

"People, I think we know what Crash is about to do! The move that won him so many matches in his careers!" Church stated.

Crash stood tall on top...

...

...

...

...

...

...and Scourge rolled out of the ring and to the outside to loud boos as Crash frowned at this development.

"YES! Good job, Scourge! Good job! Don't mind the fans hating it, do what you could to save you from that HORRIBLE MOVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Scourge with enough awareness to roll out of the ring! Smart, as that gets him away from the impending Crash Landing!" Church stated.

Scourge shook his head before recomposing himself, turning around...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND GETTING A DIVING CROSSBODY OFF THE TOP FROM CRASH!

"GAH, THAT DAMN BANDICOOT! HE JUST FLEW OFF THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE! WHO THE HELL TOLD HIM DO THAT?!" Sarge questioned.

"HIS OWN MESSED UP MIND, SARGE, THAT'S WHO! AND CRASH GOT SCOURGE EITHER WAY!" Church shouted.

The crowd exploded with loud cheers as both wrestlers were down and out for the moment, recovering on the outside sa the ref counted. After awhile, Crash managed to get to his feet and grabbed Scourge. He picked him up...

...

...

...

...

...SCOURGE LOW BLOWS CRASH! The crowd boos loudly as the ref sees this and calls for the disqualification!

"HEY! SCOURGE WITH THE LOW BLOW! THE REF JUST DISQUALIFIED HIM! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Church asked.

"DON'T KNOW, BUT CRASH GETS THE SECOND LOW BLOW IN TWO DAYS! HAH, NO DIRTY MARSUPIAL BABIES FOR WEEKS! THANK GOODNESS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash held his lower regions as he fell down to the ground in pain while Scourge was on all fours as he recovered. He eventually stood up as Crash managed to get to his knees, and the hedgehog scowled...

...

...

...before running and BOOTING Crash in the face!

"Hey! Scourge with the boot on Crash! Dammit, I had a feeling that this was going to happen after the DQ!" Church stated.

"Yeah, Scourge doesn't care about the match result! He just wants to HURT Crash! And the Reds approve of this beatdown with TWO Thumbs Up!" Sarge stated...giving two thumbs up.

Scourge began wailing on Crash with repeated rights to the skull of the bandicoot, anger and viciousness in every strike that he laid on the bandicoot! He then picked up Crash and threw him HARD into the steel steps, knocking them over. He walked over to Crash and grabbed him before slamming his head onto the lower-steps repeatedly before stomping his head into them! He then picked up Crash, dragged him away from the steps AND RAGING SCOURGE ON THE FLOOR!

"Damn, the Raging Scourge on the floor! Scourge is just POUNDING on Crash here! What for?! WHY?!" Church questioned.

"Scourge has plenty of good reasons! I don't know what they are, but they are good dammit!" Sarge stated.

Scourge picked up Crash and threw him into the ring before sliding in himself. He stalked the bandicoot as he groggily made his way back to his feet. Crash turned around in a daze...

...

...

...

...SCOURGE WITH THE SPEAR!

"And the SPEAR on Crash! The exclamation point! Crash got the DQ victory, but Scourge has just hurt poor Crash! What for dammit?! What brought this on?!" Church questioned.

"Shut up, Blue, and you'll find out because the King has himself a mic!" Sarge stated.

Scourge looked down at the writhing Crash, the crowd booing him, chanting "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" before kneeling down to him and began speaking...

"...I'm TIRED of this shit...I'm TIRED of overrated Destined come into Rumbles unannounced and screw up the whole match so I'm cheated out of victory...I'm TIRED of STUPID MARSUPIALS like you falling out of the sky out of nowhere and keeping me from the Final Clash main event...I am TIRED of BEING DENIED MY THRONE BY YOU ALL! ...I'm tired of this crap...and I'm doing something about it. Because the gloves are off now...I'm pissed, and I'm not letting things slip through my fingers anymore. I'm the King of the f*ckin' World, and at Final Clash...I WILL be the TWO-TIME Mr. Money in the Bank...and at Pride & Glory...I WILL be the NEW WWE Toon Champion! And if ANYONE...whether it be you or anyone else...wants to be a hero and get in my way...just know that will be the worst decision you'll ever make because I will put you down for GOOD! I'm reclaiming my throne...at ANY costs! Deal with it. ...All Hail the King, baby."

Scourge dropped the mic on Crash's head before standing up and exiting the ring much to thunderous boos from the crowd. Scourge simply kept his scowl on his face as he backed up the ramp, and raised his hands with rock horns signs, while Crash recovered in the ring, an angry frown on his face.

"Well...Scourge has made it cleared. He's TIRED of coming up short, and wants to change it. And with how he spelled it, he seems he's ready to destroy anyone that's gonna stop him." Church stated.

"Scourge has my support in this! He deserves to be Champion, but people keep coming out of nowhere to take it from him! Well not anymore! He wants his throne, and he'll get it! Whatever it takes!" Sarge stated.

"This was a message sent to not only Crash, but to all his opponents at Final Clash AND Pride & Glory! He wants to get back on top, and he's a hog possessed with it!" Church said.

* * *

**_One man who no longer wanted to be a joke..._ **

_"Well I am tired of all my hard work amounting for shit...I am tired of being seen as a joke..." Cage said._

_**Last night, rose to the occasion...** _

_Johnny Cage hits the Caged Fury on Colt Anderson, and then raises the Internet Title._

_"Cage did it! Cage has done it!" Church's voiceover said._

**_And now looks to further establish himself and his title..._ **

**_...with an Open Challenge._ **

_"Hell, I'll say that next week, I am throwing out an Internet Title Open Challenge! I am going to go out to that ring, and I will defend the belt against whoever wants a crack at it!"_ _Cage proclaimed._

_**And now...that Open Challenge will be...** _

**_...a Triple Threat Match!_ **

_Clips are shown of Cage hitting various moves such as a Dropkick, Suplex, Clothesline, DDT, and more, all the while faces of wrestlers from UCA and others companies flash throughout._

_**Who will answer the Challenge and enter the Triple Threat...** _

**_...and will Johnny Cage survive next week as Internet Champion?_ **

_Cage hits the Shadow Kick, Nut Punch, and Caged Fury on opponents before raising his title as his voice is heard._

_"...Know what you won't get...a new Champion, because this belt is staying with me for a LONG time..."_

**_All this and more on UCA Monday Night Flame!_ **

**_Tune in next week at 8/7 Central!_ **

* * *

"A Triple Threat Match for the Internet Title...can't believe that's being done to a favorite of mine! But he's the one who made the original Open Challenge, and I KNOW that Cage will retain LIKE A BOSS!" Sarge exclaimed. "...Now by this point, Church would make irrelevant reply, so why hasn't he? Because he's in the ring...ready to start off on the contract signing for MARIO'S IMMINENT WIN AT FINAL CLASH!"

Indeed, Church was in the ring which had a table set up and two chairs seated on opposite sides of it. A contract was laying on the table, and the Blue soldier had a mic in his hand before speaking.

"Everybody, it's TIME for the moment you've been waiting all night for. And that is the OFFICIAL contract signing for the World Heavyweight Title Final Clash Main Event! As told to me by Force, I will be hosting this contract signing, so let's get this going and bring out the guys involved." Church stated.

"First off, please welcome to the ring...the winner of the UCA Royal Rumble Match...YAMATO 'MATT' ISHIDA!" Church exclaimed.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the lights turned to a flickering blue, and Matt Ishida came on the stage, wearing a jacket over a blue shirt with the image of a wolf on the front of it, and the words "Resurrected Friendship" and dark blue jeans and sneakers. He looked out to the crowd with a calm expression before nodding at them and making his way down the ramp. He enters the ring as he looks at the crowd and takes his side of the table in the ring.

"And here comes Matt Ishida, the next man who will try valiantly to win the World Title from Mario...only to fall to the greatness before him! That's right folks, Matt's resurrection will be no match for the Greatest Champion Ever!" Sarge stated.

"And now..." Church began. "Please welcome next...the longest-reigning and current UCA Heavyweight Champion of the World...SUPER MARIO!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd booed mercilessly at the sound of the music, and Mario came out from the back in his classic red and blue attire, World Title over his shoulder and his body a bit banged up from last night. He stared down at the ring, more specifically Matt Ishida, and then made his way down the ramp. He climbed up the steps, and slowly entered the ring, raising his title and shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" at the booing crowd, though kept his eyes on Matt.

"And here comes the glorious Red himself, Mario! The longest-reigning UCA World Champion, and the man who will RETAIN at Final Clash! You heard me, dirtbags, Mario will retain! And if you don't like it, then go make your minds like Caboose's!" Sarge said.

Mario and Matt stared off from opposite sides of the table as Church spoke. "Alright, you two, let's get started. I rather not leave Sarge alone at the commentary table longer than I have to, considering his idiocy." Sarge only grumbled from his position as a response.

Mario and Matt slowly sat down in their seats, still staring at each other as Church again spoke. "Alright you two, I have in my hands the contract for your main event title match at Final Clash. When you two sign it, it'll make the match official and put in stone your Path to Final Clash." Church laid down the contract on the table. "And there are mics for each of you, so if you have anything to say each other before you make this official, get it out right now."

Mario was the first to grab his mic and stared at Matt a little more. "Well, isn't this-a scene familiar? Me, Super Mario, as World Champion, and going on to headline-a Final Clash in a blockbuster main event! Where have we seen this scenario before?" Mario tapped his chin in mock thought for a second. "Oh right...LAST YEAR! Where I headlined Final Clash as World Champion and came out VICTORIOUS! And spoiler alert: it's going to be the EXACT same scenario this year, with the SAME World Title reign! Back-to-back Final Clash main events! Except...there's one slight difference. See, last year I faced a brooder turned degenerate hedgehog...and this year...I face a wannabe rocker who thinks being 'resurrected' means anything...funny how things are different like that..."

"I'm sorry, that supposed to be an insult or something?" Matt questioned, now having his own mic. "If it was, then congratulations, it was VERY funny. Almost as funny as the fact that I have to face an overrated fatass who does plumbing for a living. Yeah, pretty damn funny right?

The crowd laughed as Mario scowled. "Oh haha, how hilarious Matt. Nice comeback. Too bad all the comebacks in the world won't save you in five weeks. You see, do you REALIZE who you are up against?! You are facing the G.O.A.T.! The Greatest of All Time! You are facing the only man to win the Grand Slam in both WWE and WCW! The man who has won a World Title in EVERY company he has been in! A legend in EVERY place he's been a part of! The man who last night, CONQUERED the Chamber for the SECOND time! RETAINING his title CLEANLY! I am-"

"The guy who's better than everybody, Greatest Champion Ever, nobody else is on your level, blah blah blah, say something we HAVEN'T heard before." Matt interrupted. "You keep running your mouth week in and week out, and I think I speak for everybody else when I say we're SICK OF IT!" The crowd exploded with cheers at this proclamation. "Now, I won't lie man, you ARE one of the greatest of all time, no matter what anybody says. Your accomplishments no doubt give you a BIG claim for 'best ever,' I ain't denying that. But here's the thing..." Matt leaned in and spoke. "...I...don't...care!"

The crowd cheered loudly, chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as Matt continued. "I don't care if you've done all that, dude! I told you last night, it didn't MATTER to me who won the Elimination Chamber, if it was you or one of the others! 'Cause I'm gonna win in five weeks either way! It just so happened that you won...and I don't think YOU realize who you're facing! See man, you're facing a guy who you've NEVER faced before, a guy who's more determined and passionate about this than he's ever been about anything in his life! A guy who, after going through hell, is RESURRECTED, and won't be stopped no matter what you throw at him! That World Title on your shoulder...that isn't just a want to me, it's a NEED! I need to win that title so I can finally complete my resurrection and make everything I went through worth it! And if you think YOU'RE going to keep me from that...sorry dude, but you got another thing coming!"

Mario simply shook his head. "Matt Ishida, do you even know the FOLLY of attempting such a thing?! Do you even know of all the names that have DARED to try and end me for good in UCA! Let me list off the names: Sora, Cloud Strife, D-Hedgeration X, Link, Sly Cooper, Ben Tennyson, Fox McCloud, Red, Tails, Knuckles, even SONIC THE HEDGEHOG could not defeat me! They all fell, one-by-one, to my World Title reign! What makes YOU any different from them?! Because of a little SHTICK you got going on right now?! Oh please, you aren't all that! You are just a man who finally gathered the guts to return, and by some lucky miracle, managed to win the Royal Rumble! You got lucky when you came back into the business...but your luck runs out at Final Clash! Because when it comes to the two of us...it's obvious who makes it count...and who simply drops the ball."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Care to explain that, dude? 'Cause I really want to know what you mean by that. But then again, with a guy as in love with himself like you, I shouldn't be surprised you think that at all."

"Hmph...I'll be glad to tell." Mario smirked. "See...you started out in WWE. Had a great career there, still ongoing in fact now that you are back. Even managed to gain a World Twice twice. But let's go over some things...2005...FIRST World Title in an Elimination Chamber! MATT HAS REALIZED THE DREAM...then you proceeded to lose it one month later and MISSED OUT on the MAIN EVENT of WRESTLEMANIA! You couldn't pull through when you got it to reach the big dance. And then 2009...you win Money in the Bank...CASH-IN! ANOTHER WORLD TITLE! Great reign from Matt! How wonderful! Then...a month before Mania 26...you CHOKE...AGAIN! You LOSE the World Title in the Chamber and MISS OUT ON THE MAIN EVENT OF MANIA AGAIN! You FAILED when you got even CLOSE to the big match! Because you CAN'T HACK being a TRUE main event player! Whenever you get close to the golden crown, you SLIP and you FALL! And if that happens...I can only IMAGINE how badly you'll CHOKE being IN the main event of a big show! You FINALLY get the match...only to FAIL when the lights are on brightest! Because THAT is what you are BEST at!"

Matt narrowed his eyes at Mario, who simply chuckled. "You are just a choker, a man who simply isn't cut out for the big matches, big stage, and bright lights who manages to get a few moments in the sun every now and then before dropping back into obscurity. That's what you are...unlike ME. Unlike me, who is a man who KNOWS when to win when it's BIG and BRIGHTEST! Unlike you, who is main eventing a big stage for the first time, I HAVE MAIN EVENTED EVERY BIG STAGE YOU CAN THINK OF! WrestleNation, WrestleMania, Final Clash, Star Ways, WrestleVersary, WrestleLegion, Starcade, and so much more! And I have WON at every stage in those big matches at some point! I AM a big match player! I CAN win when it matters the most! UNLIKE YOU! So when a man with the ultimate big stage main event experience faces a man who CHOKES when it comes to even GETTING it...THE FORMER WINS!"

Mario chuckled as the crowd booed him loudly chanting "Overrated!" and Mario simply replied. "Overrated, but better than all of you any day of the week." The crowd booed even louder and Mario chuckled. "Matt Ishida...see...I'm better than you in every conceivable way. I've got better accomplishments, I've got more main event and grand stage experience than you'll EVER have...and I can STAY on top unlike you! I can KEEP what I have! I'm a man who is always at the top of his game, who always manages to be the main event, and is always relevant no matter what! You? Once the Attitude Era of WWE passed...you couldn't keep hold of anything if your life counted on it. Your moments of grandeur were short-lived, the moments you lost a World Title you became nothing for long periods, and you just couldn't succeed past being a garbage wrestler. And hey...at least I didn't lose my lovely Peach that I love so much to my best friend because of myself, I mean that would be just pathetic and weak."

The crowd went "Ooooooohhhh" as Matt frowned angrily as Mario grabbed the contract. "Matt...you lost everything and became a depressed, disgraceful wreck because you didn't have what it takes. And at Final Clash, I remind you that THAT is your true place when I beat you! In five weeks...know that I am STOMPING this damn resurrection into the ground. And that'll be the price...for challenging the Greatest...Champion...Ever."

Mario then dropped his mic and grabbed his pen, signing the contract on the dotted line. The crowd booed him to hell, chanting "MARIO SUCKS! MARIO SUCKS!" as Mario dropped the contract, his part in the match agreed upon with a smarmy little grin on his face. Matt simply stared at Mario with a frown on his face, angry eyes boring right into Mario before he spoke.

"...You know...for once...you're right." Matt admitted, the crowd booing and Mario looking surprised, though grinning at this. "Yeah, I DID lose everything. Yeah, I DID hit rock bottom because of my own mistakes! I've failed in getting the main event of the grand stage every time before! I've never had a match as big as this! And you have always stayed on top, man! And yeah, maybe on PAPER, I'm the underdog of this fight! But let me tell you something Mario...all the hell I went through...makes me stronger than you'll EVER be in the end!" Mario simply laughed at that declaration. "Yeah, I know, so hard to grasp for you ain't it? A guy who's never really hit a true low since becoming a main eventer, what with you sitting in your cozy little spot all the time, looking down on everything and never fighting for your life for what you have. You must think I'm crazy...but dude...I had to FIGHT! I had to CLAW! And I had to get through the worst time in my life to get back in the game, to actually DO SOMETHING about my predicament! And guess what? ...I did it! I fought through it all, and came back! I found what it took to survive it all when it would have broken a lot of other guys! Hell, let's face it, dude. If you went through what I did, you'd be sucking your thumb in a corner while Bowser took over the Mushroom Kingdom in an hour!"

The crowd went "Oooohhh!" as Mario looked livid and was about to retort, but Matt cut him off. "NO! You already ran your mouth, man, now it's MY turn! You couldn't handle the hell I went through, the loss I suffered because YOU never hit rock bottom, and wouldn't know what to do! But I did! I went through it all, and the fact that I am standing here now IN SPITE of it shows that I'm stronger than you'll ever be! I'll say this man...a lot of people have tried to stop you...they all failed. But I'm different from everybody you've faced to this point, Mario, 'cause I'm the one guy you CAN'T keep down no matter what! Every guy you've faced before me just WANTED to beat you...I NEED to beat you! You can throw a lot of the PAST in my face, but at the end of the day dude, this is the PRESENT, and none of it'll matter in five weeks! Because at Final Clash, all that'll matter is who's tougher, who's more determined, and who wants it more! And dammit, I've got you beat there man, whether you like it or not! And that's what scares you more than anyone else, losing all you have like that, and falling to the bottom you KNOW you can't get out of!"

The crowd was deafening, chanting "RESURRECTED! RESURRECTED!" as Matt spoke once more. "Mario...for the past damn year, you've cheated your way through most of your reign. You've screwed guys over left and right, and kept an iron grip at the top for your own egotistical BS. You've held down a lot of guys, and you've screamed your crap so much, I think ears have bled. All so you can avoid the true taste of failure that you're SCARED of! And you know what, we've had ENOUGH of it! Dude, every fan in this arena and the FWM is ready for it to end, and at Final Clash, I do just that! You can't stop me, Mario! I REFUSE to let you! 'Cause too much has happened for me to lose now of all times! Resurrected ain't just a gimmick...it's WHAT and WHO I am, and I'll complete my personal journey of redemption by winning the UCA World Title at Final Clash! I'm gonna prove to you that I can be the big star you say I can't be, and WIN the big match! And when I beat you...YOU'LL be the pathetic and weak one when you're a crying, broken, whiny mess, needing your Yoshi to go change your diaper!"

Mario was practically glowering at Matt with anger who took the contract in his hands. "Mario...this is the biggest match of my career in stage, opponent, stakes...everything. And for everybody that has stuck by me and supported me...I PROMISE to take down the Greatest Champion Ever and kick your ass all over Texas! So be afraid, man...be VERY afraid...for I'm coming to tear your kingdom down for good! I'm gonna win when it counts the most as you say...and walk out of Arlington, Texas...the NEW UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! And that...will be the Greatest Thing...EVER..."

Matt then threw the mic away as he took the pen and signed the contract as well, throwing the contract down once done, making the match OFFICIAL. The crowd was practically roaring as Matt and Mario stared each other down, standing out of their chairs, never taking their eyes off each other. Church grabbed the contract off the table and spoke.

"Well there you have it...it's OFFICIAL! Super Mario versus Matt Ishida for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Final Clash! And as you can tell, both guys are pretty determined to win for their own rea-"

"You know Matt..." Mario suddenly cut off Church with his mic. "You like to think you're hot stuff, that you ARE different from those before you. That somehow, you are BETTER than the Greatest Champion Ever. But that's just because you haven't had a TASTE...a taste of what Super Mario can TRULY do. And this is a Contract Signing, so might as well-"

MARIO NAILED MATT WITH A RIGHT ACROSS THE TABLE! Matt fell down as Church immediately hightailed it out of the ring, and Mario pushed the table away, beginning to lay fists on Matt Ishida as the crowd booed loudly.

"HAHAHA! Look at our Champion! Look at the awesome beating he is delivering to Matt Ishida right now! Oh applaud the brains of the Greatest Champion Ever! Truly, applaud it!" Sarge cheered.

"TYPICAL of Mario!" Church said as he was back at the table with his headshot. "Cheapshotting Matt and beating him down because what he said got under his skin! Just freakin' typical! How many times have we seen this?! Oh yeah...TOO MANY TO FREAKIN' COUNT!"

"Hey, this is how contract signings in wrestling NORMALLY go! Mario's just following the unwritten rule of them and giving him the beating he deserves at the same time! It's what a good Red does!" Sarge stated.

Mario had now resorted to stomping the Destined out for several moments before picking up Matt and throwing him into the corner and then began to punch him out there as well! After seven seconds of this, Mario gave a kick to the head before backing up and taking in the booing crowd. He then sneered and held out his hands and shouted "SO MUCH FOR RESURRECTED HUH?!" The crowd booed louder as Mario chuckled and turned back to Matt...

...

...

...who caught Mario with a kick to the gut! With Mario stunned, Matt then delivered fists to Mario's skull, the crowd rallying behind the Destined! Matt backed up Mario to the center of the ring, and delivered more rights to the head before bouncing off the ropes! Mario tries for the FIRE ARM-IT'S DUCKED! Matt bounces off the ropes and nails a Single-Leg Running Dropkick to Mario's jaw! Matt kips back to his feet as the crowd chants his name feverishly, the Destined taking his jacket off and throwing it down to the ground intensely.

"And Matt has taken the lead here in this match! He's got Mario down, and he looks ready to put Mario in his place! The crowd is FIRMLY behind Matt! They want to see Mario DROPPED!" Church shouted.

"NO NO NO! The man should not come out on top here! Mario threw the first shot! And as a Red, throwing the first means he will win! IT'S SIMPLE LOGIC!" Sarge shouted.

Matt grabbed Mario and picked him up, holding the head and placing the arm over his own! The crowd popped as Matt had Mario set for the Rocker Smash!

...

...

...

...and Mario RAKES the eyes! The crowd boos as Matt lets go of the plumber, covering his eyes in pain! He stumbles around a bit before turning around INTO A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER!

"And Mario takes the CHEAP route and rakes the eye to get the upper hand! SPINNING SPINEBUSTER! Mario has once again taken control of this situation!" Church stated.

"As it should be! Mario used his intelligence to prove himself superior over the CHOKER! Why can't this dirty Blue realize that Mario is such a SUPERIOR RED! I mean, seriously, are all Blues this dumb?! ...Wait, they are." Sarge said.

Mario stood holding his head as he sneered at Matt...then turned his attention to the table in the ring. He suddenly gained an evil grin before going over to the table, and pulled it to a side of the ring. He adjusted the table's position for a bit before getting it right and then went to Matt, making sure to kick his head as he was trying to get up. He picked up the Destined, then placed him in a Fireman's Carry...

...

...before turning to the table!

"Uh-oh...Mario thinking NINTENDOZER through the TABLE!" Church stated.

"DO IT MARIO! SHOW HIM WHAT IT MEANS TO CHALLENGE YOU!" Sarge shouted.

Mario chuckled before running towards the table with Matt on his shoulders...

...

...

...

...

...Matt gets off Mario's shoulders at the last second and lands behind him! Mario, ticked, stops himself before hitting the table and turns around! He tries for a clothesline, but Matt ducks it! Mario turns around again-ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Mario was dazed on his feet as Matt stood, grabbed and set up Mario...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **ROCKER SMASH THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"AND MARIO JUST GOT ROCKER SMASHED THROUGH WOOD! MARIO'S ATTACK BACKFIRED, AND NOW HE'S THE ONE WAKING UP WITH SPLINTERS IN THE MORNING!" Church shouted.

"OH NO! OUR CHAMPION! YOU DAMN BARBARIAN, MATT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! ONLY A MINDLESS HARDCORE IDIOT LIKE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO HIM!" Sarge shouted.

"YOU IDIOT, MARIO STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! HE SHOULD BLAME HIMSELF FOR THAT HAPPENING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Church exclaimed.

Mario was laid out across the now broken table as Matt slowly stood, shaking out any remaining pain in his body. He then looked down...and saw the World Title laying just a few feet away. He went over and grabbed it, lifting it off the ground. He stared at it intensely before at Mario still down among the table debris...

...before raising the title high for all to see, the crowd exploding, chanting "NEXT WORLD CHAMP! NEXT WORLD CHAMP!" as he silently proclaimed he would win at Final Clash!

"And Matt stands tall tonight, the World Title in his hand for all to see! Is this a sign of things to come when Final Clash comes?! Is Matt the next World Heavyweight Champion?!" Church questioned.

"NO! He is NOT! No way, if Mario is to EVER lose his title - which is the most improbable thing EVER...of all time... - he won't lose it to a LOSER like Matt! Matt's resurrection means squat! Mario will prove that in five weeks!" Sarge stated.

"We'll see about that, Sarge, but on this night, Matt gets one over on Mario! But with plenty of time left before the big event, no telling what will go down between these two as Final Clash gets closer!" Church stated.

"Well either way, this night has been absolutely chaotic, and a thrill ride! And it's ONLY the first night on the build to Final Clash! As a proud Red, I can say with certainty, that the Path to Final Clash was started on the right foot!" Sarge stated.

"For once, I agree with you Sarge! And you can bet that it's only going to get crazier from here! We're all out of time everybody! I'm Leonard L. Church of the Blues!" Church stated.

"And I'm Sarge, the GREAT Leader of the Reds!" Sarge stated. "And we'll see you all next week!"

"Goodnight everybody!" Church stated.

The show ends with Matt getting on a turnbuckle, and raising the World Title high as he looked strongly at the Final Clash sign, Mario still laying broken amid the table debris. The shows logo appeared at the bottom right-hand of the screen as the show slowly fades to black.

* * *

_UCA Monday Night Flame Results_

_Knuckles the Echidna vs Edward Elric goes to No Contest_

_Sora def. Ratchet_

_Bowser def. Senji Kiyomasa (Qualifies for Money in the Bank)_

_Hope the Hedgehog def. Jason Krueger by DQ (Jason retains Intercontinental Championship)_

_Tifa Lockhart def. Sally Acorn, Agent Tex, and Samus Aran (New No. 1 Contender for Women's Championship)_

_Blue Oak def. Sly Cooper_

_Gold def. Riku (Qualifies for Money in the Bank)_

_Crash Bandicoot def. Scourge the Hedgehog by DQ_

* * *

_** Final Clash Match Card ** _

**World Heavyweight Championship Match: Super Mario (c) vs Matt Ishida**

**Women's Championship Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart**

**Cruiserweight Championship: Tidus (c) vs Sora**

**Hell in a Cell Match: Red vs Blue Oak**

**Wolfgang vs Gordon Freeman**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Crash Bandicoot vs T** **oad vs Johnny Cage vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bowser vs Gold vs ? vs ? vs ?**

* * *

_A/N; And there! The first Flame on the Path to Final Clash is FINALLY finished! I got a full steam working on this, but slowed down as laziness and others factors got in the way! But here's to hoping the wait was worth it! Lots happened as Gold returned and qualified for MITB, Green vs Kiva was made, Scourge with a message sent, and Matt and Mario with a HEATED and EMPHATIC Contract signing to end Flame! What's going to happen next week?! Who knows?! Just have to find out on the next Flame!_

_As always, if you have suggestions, make sure to PM them to me and I will consider them at the least. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and MAKE SURE to leave a review! Because reviews are loved and appreciated! :D Until next time!_


	32. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 9 Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Week 9** _

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson holding up the Hardcore Title while holding his head)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Crash nailing a leg drop on Scourge from the chain roof)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "Friendship is Resurrected", "Red Blue; Any Day of the Week!" "Senji is Gonna Kill You, Dead-Center!" and "Kingdom Hearts All the Way!" The camera then went to Sarge and Church at ringside.

"Hello everybody and welcome to UCA Monday Night Flame! We are live from Endsville, only four weeks away from the biggest show of the year, and we have an action-packed night for you all, don't we Sarge?" Church asked.

"You are damn right you dirtbag, it's one hell of a Flame! We have two Money in the Bank Qualifiers here tonight, the rookie Kiva taking on the legend Green. And of course..." A match graphic showing Johnny Cage with his Internet Title. "...the Internet Title Open Challenge Triple Threat! Johnny Cage puts his title on the line against any two men from any company! Who will they be? And will Johnny Cage come to regret it?" Sarge asked.

"And not only that, we have ourselves..." A graphic was shown of Scourge, smirking cockily as the Raging Scourge logo was behind him. "...the return of the Raging Scourge tonight! With how his last two shows have gotten, who will the self-proclaimed King of the World have on his talk show? Knowing that arrogant hedgehog, there's no telling who it could be!" Church stated.

"Trust me, dirtbag, it's going to be something grand! It's SCOURGE after all! He always delivers with the Raging Scourge!" Sarge stated.

"Well, we'll see about that, man. I'm not so sure myself, but we'll see. Either way, this Flame promises to be one hell of a ride for everybody watching!" Church stated.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"AND WE ARE KICKING OFF IN A HELL OF A WAY!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the lights turned blue, and when the lyrics began to play, Matt Ishida came out and bobbed his head to the music. He looks out towards the crowd before clapping his hands and then throwing them to the sides, making his way down the ramp. He slapped hands with a few fans, but his expression was focused as he grabbed a mic from ringside before entering the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the UCA Royal Rumble Winner and No. 1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Title...MATT ISHIDA!"

"Matt Ishida is in the house, and he's got to be on a high right now after last week's explosive Contract Signing for the Final Clash main event! Matt proclaimed that the past was to stay in the past despite what Mario said, and that he was stronger than Mario ever could be! Those words got under Mario's skin, and he tried to cheap shot Matt and take him down...and it only resulted in Mario getting a Rocker Smash through a TABLE! Matt with a DEFINITIVE statement on Mario for Final Clash!" Church stated.

"IT WAS A LUCKY BREAK! A LUCKY BREAK, THAT'S ALL! Matt only got luck against the Greatest Champion Ever that time around, but trust me, it WON'T happen again! Isn't that how it goes when all dirtbag Blues dare go against the great Red Mario?! It's always the same result! Matt ain't winning at Final Clash, or so help me Lord I will put a shotgun up Grif's ass and pull the trigger!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, noted, Sarge...noted..." Church said deadpanned. "In any case, it seems Matt out here has something to say, and I for one want to hear what it is!"

Matt stood in the middle of the ring, as he listened to the crowd's cheers, taking in the chants of "MATT! MATT! MATT!" before raising the mic up...

"Last week...I did something everybody's been waiting a LONG time for...and that's SHUT...MARIO...UP!" The crowd roared in approval of that statement. "Mario tried to do what he does best, and that's cheap shot me and try to put me down. But bad for him, dudes, all he got in the end was broken wood over his body and a big realization of EXACTLY who he's dealing with! And that's just a TASTE of what he's facing in four weeks! 'Cause when we face off, he's going to be facing the BIGGEST threat to his title reign! And that's not arrogance, that's the TRUTH!" Matt paused and held the mic in hand with a contemplative look in his hand before speaking. "Now...Mario's reigned for over a year as World Champ, guys...he's the longest-reigning World Champ this company has had. He's built a VERY nice, VERY comfy kingdom here in UCA, and I think I say this for everybody...when we're just SICK AND TIRED of it, and we WON'T take it anymore!"

The crowd exploded and began chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES!" as Matt continued. "And I'm pretty damn sure I'm not just speaking for the fans, but for the wrestlers in the back as well! Hell, I'm probably speaking for management and staff as well! I'm speaking for this ENTIRE COMPANY when I say we ALL want Mario's reign to fall! And guys...I'm going to be the one to FINALLY do it. See...Mario can throw facts of the PAST in my face to try and throw me off, to try and get in my head, to try and get my failures to stick with me, and bring up every accomplishment he's done like no tomorrow...but dudes, it's not going to work. Not now...not EVER! All that stuff is behind me, and whether Mario likes it or not, I WILL win when it matters the most! He's facing the most focused, determined, passionate, and intense son of a bitch he has EVER faced in his reign! I'm not doing this for vengeance, for just the gold, to simply make fun of him, or because of ego! I'm doing this to finally complete the journey of redemption...and I'm doing this for the fans and company that want Mario to end!"

Matt took a deep breath before contuining. "And the reason for that is because this company...guys, I may've only been here for awhile, but it means the WORLD to me right now, and that's the truth. It gave me the chance at a new start, to put what happened behind me, to finally get payback on Davis and Digivolution on Animated, to reconnect with everybody..." Matt paused in thought before speaking softly the next part. "...to find NEW love...UCA has done a lot for me! It saved me from staying a depressed wreck, or hell...from even going down a dark path back then! And for that, UCA will always be like HOME to me, like XCW is to Tai! And I'm going to pay UCA back by taking down the GREATEST ASSHOLE EVER! Because as I said earlier, I KNOW this company is tired of Mario, I KNOW that it can't deal with Mario as the Champ anymore, can't deal with him coming out here every week and spewing crap out of his mouth about being "Greatest Champion Ever" and everybody being below him, and cheating in order to keep others down! So in the words of Owen Hart...ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, AND IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE!"

Matt's determined expression was shown full as the crowd chanted "NEXT WORLD CHAMP!" before he spoke more.

"Mario...you might be the Greatest of All Time. You might be the best big match player the business has got. And hey...I've choked in these situations before. But dammit, there's going to be NO choking at Final Clash! Oh no...see, that nice, comfy kingdom you've built for yourself...I'm coming for it. I'm coming with a giant sword and hammer, and I'm TEARING IT DOWN AND BURNING IT TO THE GROUND! I'm taking your world, and breaking it into tiny little pieces, and getting you, for the first time in your life man, to TASTE true failure! And oh man, you'll just hate it, won't you? Just LOATHE it and WRITHE at the very feel of it. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it! So Mario...get ready because in four weeks at Final Clash...this resurrected wolf is coming for YOU!" Matt then gave a cutthroat gesture before pointing to the camera. "...The hunt is on."

Matt drop the mic to his side as his face had a strong, passionate look on his face as the crowd continued to chant "NEXT WORLD CHAMP!" at him.

"Matt Ishida...a strong, and passionate speech directed towards Mario...he is READY for Final Clash! Ready to become World Champion! And he may ve-" Church was interrupted by...

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd booed THUNDEROUSLY the moment the music hit, and Matt turned his head to the stage, and saw Mario walk out with his World Title over his shoulder, and a mic in his hand.

"And why am I NOT surprised?! It's Mario! Should've known he come out here and give his two cents about this...what kind of crap are we going to hear from this time? Can't imagine he feels great after last week..." Church stated.

"Shut your mouth, dirtbag! OF COURSE he isn't feeling great after last week! How else should he feel?! But the greatest Red of all is bouncing back! I am sure what he'll be saying is going to be marvelous!" Sarge stated.

"Oh please..." Church groaned.

Mario stared down Matt from the ramp before speaking as he slowly walked down the ramp..."Nice speech, Matt...very nice speech, indeed. You must feel on top of the world right now, especially after last week. Dropping me with a Rocker Smash through a table...congratulations, Ishida, you got one over on me. However...one thing you fail to realize is that you AREN'T the first to get such a...SMALL victory over me. Not the first...and won't be the last. Plenty of others have stood tall over me before...and the thing about them all...is that they all LOST to me in the end. They all became statistics, victims, and losers in my 393 day-and-counting reign as World Champion! But you think you are different, don't you? You think that you won't end up like them and actually be the one who ends my reign? Well, Matt, I hate to break it to you...but that will NEVER happen. No, the only thing awaiting you at Final Clash is the beating and humiliation of a lifetime! And you'll be sent right back to the dark hole from whence you came as the depressed, broken wreck you were always destined to be! This 'Resurrection' of yours...nothing more than a FARCE that I will stomp to the ground once and for all! But until then...there is the now..."

Mario stopped in front of the ring and stared down Matt in the before continuing. "The now...which has you high in the clouds...feeling all sorts of wonderful right now. On top of the world...however, what you don't realize is that feeling is fleeting as you can NEVER be on the level of the Greatest Champion Ever. So what I am going to have to do, Matt...is bring you back down...to REALITY..."

Matt narrowed his eyes at Mario, who just simply stared back with an unreadable look on his face. The stare down continued...

...

...

...

...until Matt saw Luigi come through the crowd and over the barricade on the right side of the ring! Yoshi then came from where the announce table is and exited through the crowd as the crowd booed loudly, realizing what was going on. And finally Toad came in from the right side of the crowd, jumping over the barricade with a smrik on his face. Matt looked around and frowned greatly as he saw that the ring was surrounded before Mario spoke up...

"Now Matt...what's going to happen next...isn't anything personal. It's just me reminding you where your true place in the word is...BENEATH MY BOOT..."

Mario then dropped the mic before he got on one apron of the ring, while the other members of the Mushroom Kingdom got on the other aprons as well, surrounding Matt. Matt however showed no fear, as he readied himself for a fight.

"OF COURSE! Of freakin' course! Mario just HAD to get his damn Kingdom goons out on Matt! Of course, he would do this after failing to get one over on Matt! TYPICAL MARIO!" Church shouted.

"Mario is doing the Red thing to do, dirtbag! Matt has gotten too big for his britches, so he has to be brought back down to reality! And this is the best way to do it! THIS IS WHAT RESURRECTED GETS YOU, MATT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Mario's about to leave the No. 1 Contender a broke wre-WAIT A MINUTE!" Church shouted...

...

...

...

...AS CRASH MANAGED TO SLIDE INTO THE RING TO LOUD CHEERS! He had two chairs in his hand and threw one to Matt! Though surprised, Matt caught the chair and swung at Mario! Stunned, Mario managed to drop to the floor before getting hit! Crash himself swung wildly at the other members, who were forced to drop to the floor to get away! The crowd exploded as Matt and Crash stood their ground with their chairs as the Kingdom looked on from the outside angrily!

"WHAT IS THAT BANDICOOT DOING HERE?! HOW DARE HE SAVE THE DIRTBAG FROM HIS FATE! HE HAS NO BUSINESS BEING OUT HERE!" Sarge shouted.

"CRASH HAS HAD HISTORY WITH MATT SINCE THE RUMBLE MATCH, AND HE RESPECTS MATT TO GREAT LENGTHS! AND CONSIDERING THAT MARIO STOLE VICTORY FROM HIM IN THE CHAMBER, YOU HAD TO BELIEVE CRASH WASN'T GOING TO LET THE KINGDOM HAVE THEIR WAY! AND CONSIDERING TOAD'S IN MONEY IN THE BANK LIKE HIM, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THIS IS CRASH ALSO SENDING A MESSAGE TO TOAD!" Church stated.

"STUPID DIRTY BLUES! YOU ALWAYS STICK YOUR UNCLEAN NOSES IN BUSINESS THAT CLEARLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! NO WONDER YOU SUCK SO BADLY!" Sarge exclaimed.

The Mushroom Kingdom were anxiously moving around the ringside, and whenever one tried to get on the apron, Matt or Crash would charge at them, scaring them off. Everyone was at a stalemate right now until...

**("Boom" by P.O.D.)**

The crowd cheered as everyone turned to the stage, and Force came out on it, a mic in his hand as he surveyed the situation before him.

"You know...I'm not surprised Mario tried to do this, I'm really not." Force commented, receiving a glare from Mario as a result. "But I was surprised at Crash here...but then again, he's a crazy bandicoot, should I expect anything less?" The crowd laughed slightly as Crash had a grin on his face. "In any case, I see a stalemate before me right now, and...there's only one way to really settle this right now...what would that way be...anybody in the crowd got an idea?"

The crowd began to chant the answer to Force..."TEDDY LONG! TEDDY LONG!" which gained a laugh and smirk from Force.

"...That's right everybody...the Teddy Long way...what I am going to do is that tonight, in the main event, we will have Matt Ishida teaming with Crash Bandicoot...against the UCA World Heavyweight Champion Super Mario...and TOAD! Thank you for your time everybody! Hope you four have a good main event. Now I suggest you all leave to make way for our first match of the night."

Force then left for the back, leaving Mario to motion for his Kingdom to leave for now. The three came together with Mario, staring down at Matt and Crash, with Toad shouting "YOU'RE BOTH GOING DOWN! AND CRASH, THIS WILL BE A SHOW OF WHY I'M WINNING MONEY IN THE BANK!" at the two. Crash simply grinned and motioned for them to bring it, while Matt stood in the ring, pointing at Mario, who just raised his title high as they continued back up the ramp.

"Alright, we got ourselves a BLOCKBUSTER main event! Matt Ishida and Crash Bandicoot taking on Super Mario and Toad in a big tag team match! That's HUGE! A HUGE main event! There's no telling what will happen!" Church stated.

"Are you IDIOTIC?! Of course we know what will happen! THE KINGDOM PREVAILS! THAT IS OBVIOUS ON SO MANY LEVELS! REDS RULE!" Sarge shouted.

Church sweat-dropped. "...Seriously, do you EVER listen to yourself, Sarge? Ugh...this is what I deal with people. Either way...going to be an explosive main event."

* * *

The camera goes to backstage, where we see the inside of the locker room...

...inhabited by the one and only Samus Aran, inciting a mixed reaction, mostly boos from the crowd. The bounty hunter looked at the ground, silence taking the air for several moments. The crowd was getting restless until...

...

...

...

"..Silence...has been broken..." Samus spoke, actually inciting cheers at her finally speaking. "Silence...which I went through willingly...because I wanted people to keep guessing, to throw them off their game until the time was right to speak, to have a mental advantage when people didn't know what I was thinking. But now...silence is over as THIS is the time I've decided to finally talk. To let you all know...why I've targeted AGENT TEX."

Samus paced around the room, a contemplative expression on her face as she does so. Eventually, she stops in the middle of the camera and looks towards it.

"Years ago...I shocked the world and made unbelievable waves...when in VGWA, I became the first female to win Money in the Bank...and on the same night...I cashed-in to become VGWA WORLD CHAMPION...the FIRST Female World Champion! Oh wait...until years later, when people suddenly started bringing history up about Azula winning the Toon World Title in WWE years ago...oh come on. Trying to suddenly take an accomplishment which has been accepted for years with history forgotten and a girl not seen in years who had to win HER World Title because of two flunkies? While I won my World Title BY MYSELF, and what I did is STILL remembered to this day, people STILL refer to me as the first female World Champion, and it got me..." Samus suddenly reached off-camera...and pulled in an FWA. "...this 2011 Diva of the Year Award...eat your heart out, Gwen."

Samus then put down the FWA. "But whether I am first or not...when I became VGWA World Champion...I changed the landscape. I put a whole new perspective for the business on females...the business was shaken up and changed forever, all because of what I did! And even though I was robbed of the chance to be a great World Champion due to VGWA going out of business..." Samus gave a slightly sad sigh. "I KNOW what I did could never be replicated by ANYONE, not by Azula, not by Asui, not by Raven Wells, not by CHYNA, as evident by where she is now, heh...not by ANYONE...and that's not arrogance, that's FACT!"

Samus paused for a second, her face scrunching up as if in anger before she continued...

"But for a long time now...all I've heard...is crap...about AGENT TEX. What about her? ...How about people saying she was the first Female Rumble Winner in Fiction Wrestling, she "paved" the way for me to win the World Title? How about I'm told that what I did wouldn't mean much if Tex had won the World Title FIRST instead?! Told that what Tex did was more impactful and memorable than what I did? Told...that Tex is BETTER than me?!" Samus shook her head. "Oh...you don't know how much that PISSES me off! Tex didn't pave SHIT for me! What I did was better than anything Tex could ever pull off! What I did was reach the top of the business and impact it in a way that is still remembered! Tex? What happened from what she did? ...Go on to beat Sailor Moon? I BEAT SAILOR MOON LONG BEFORE SHE DID! I've done more than she'll ever hope to do in this business! But I keep hearing the same shit over and over again..."

"...Well, I'm not taking it anymore. Oh no, I'm doing something about it and shutting ALL OF YOU...UP! How? Simple...by taking out Tex and proving that I'm better! Which is why I've done all I've done to her since the Rumble...and why right now, I'm challenging her to a match...AT FINAL CLASH!" The crowd EXPLODED at the news! "Female Rumble Winner vs Female World Champion! What do you say? Got the guts to meet your superior on the big stage and get your ass handed to you by the best? I hope you do since I've given you PLENTY of incentive to accept by now..."

"And for everybody who wants to know who is Samus in UCA..." Samus gave a hard stare at the camera. "I'm not the be-nice girl I am in CASZ...and I'm not the evil slut that SOME people want to claim I am...what I am...is an ASS-KICKER that will do all I can to prove that I am the BEST!" Samus leaned into the camera. "...And at Final Clash...nothing personal...but Tex will realize that first-hand..."

Samus stayed staring at the camera with a hard look, but also with a slight smirk on her face as the cameras went to ringside...

* * *

"...Samus FINALLY breaks her silence...and there is the reason she has been targeting. She says that she wants to shut up the people that keep telling her that Tex is better...and threw the challenge down for Final Clash!" Church stated.

"And we BOTH know Tex will accept! That's how she is since we know her well! And I have full faith that Samus will PROVE that she is indeed better, and shut up every critic that rambles on and on about Tex around her! She'll win! FOR SHE IS THE METROID KILLER! A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION!" Sarge shouted.

"Personally, I don't know if I buy her reasoning...to me...it seems like her ego is hurt and she wants to rectify that...but either way, Samus is coming for Tex, but I doubt Tex will back down! Tex is not someone you want to piss off, and I THINK Samus may have bitten off more than she can chew if she's not careful!" Church stated.

"Stop covering for your girlfriend, Church! We all know Samus is taking her down!" Sarge replied.

"EX-girlfriend...how many times do I have to tell you that?" Church groaned. "In any case...let's get to our first match of the night...and it should be a good one..."

**("Fight" by Icon for Hire)**

The crowd cheered as the lights turned blue and white, and Kiva came out on the stage with a focused expression on her face. She stared at the ring for a few moments before taking a deep breath and made her way down the ramp. She gave a few slaps to the fans at ringside, but didn't pay too much attention to them as she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She shook her arms to get herself ready as she walked around the ring, ready for what was about to come.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"After coming so close to winning the Women's Championship at Last Stand, Kiva is presented with a big-time chance: facing Green one-on-one and BEATING her! Kiva proclaimed last week that she was not just going to impress, she was going to BEAT Green! Can she back up those words?" Church asked.

"I don't know, Kiva ain't exactly on my...favorites list...since she's a dirty Blue...but admittedly, she's got some skill, and some guts speaking how she did to Green! Now if this were a RED she were facing, I know who would win! After all, isn't it the way it goes EVERY time?"

"Sarge...seriously...shut up...I think you may be making people dumber...but despite what my partner said, Kiva is looking for the biggest victory in her career! But it won't be easy to get...because she's facing one of the best of all time..."

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

The crowd went thunderous with loud cheers as the lights turned green, and the Poke-legend herself, Green came out with her signature mischievous smirk on her face. She looked at Kiva in the ring before tipping her hat and making her way down the ramp towards the ring. Once there, she got on the apron and then leaped over the ropes into the ring. Giving a chuckle to Kiva, she leaped onto the second turnbuckle and raised an index finger to more cheers.

"And her opponent, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 120 lbs., Green."

"And here comes the legend herself! The six-time Women's Champion listened to Kiva voice her frustrations about not getting to Final Clash as Champion, and gave her the opportunity to face her tonight, calling it her "Red vs Senji!" But is Kiva ready to go toe-to-toe with one of the best of all time? Or is Green too much for Green to handle for her right now?" Church questioned.

"Like I said, Kiva had some guts saying what she did to Green, being a rookie and all! But even though Green is one big dirtbag that I don't like one bit, I can't deny her skill! Green may very well be over her head...WAY over her head that no sane-thinking Red would be in!" Sarge stated.

"Well Kiva isn't deterred by what Green has done in her career, she fully believes she can win this match tonight! If Kiva can pull off the upset, it will be something else! But knowing Green, she isn't just going to let Kiva do that!" Church stated.

The ref checked on both of them before ringing the bell, Green and Kiva circling each other when it did. They locked-up in the middle of the ring, and Green locks in a waistlock on Kiva. Kiva struggled a bit before doing a Standing Switch on Green, but Green quickly threw Kiva over and off of her. Kiva rolled to her feet, and ran right into a Snap Arm Drag. Green quickly locked in a Headlock, but Kiva wasted no time standing up and slipping out of it before nailing a Snapmare. Kiva then locks in a Chinlock, but Green refuses to stay in it and manages to nail a few back headbutts to Kiva, forcing her to let go. Green stands up, and quickly grabs Kiva and nails a Headlock Takedown, before transitioning it into a Front Facelock. She wrenches on the head before spinning herself over Kiva's body and stands up away from Kiva. The future girl gets on her knees, a miffed expression as Green had a smirk on her face as she held her arms out.

"And the legend having some fun at the expense of the rookie, and Kiva obviously isn't liking that very much." Church stated.

"Well I wouldn't like being played around by a dirty Blue myself! I would call it the ultimate form of injustice and then make sure the person who did it BURNS!" Sarge stated.

Kiva stood up and the two slowly met each other in a lock-up, and Green got Kiva in a headlock. Green wrenched on the head some more, but Kiva managed to push her off into the ropes. Green bounced off the ropes, and took Kiva down with a Standing Shoulder Block. She then bounced off the ropes, but Kiva rolled onto her stomach and Green stepped over her, then bounced back again and into a Hip Toss from Kiva! Green rolled onto her feet, but got met with a Dropkick! Kiva picked up Green and then whipped her into one of the corners, then ran and nailed a Corner Forearm Smash to the face of the legend. She then pulled her out of the corner and hit a Snap Suplex! Kiva covered Green! 1...2...Green kicks out! Green rolled away from Kiva and got on her knees, looking at Kiva a little surprised, while Kiva just offered her a smirk.

"Kiva deciding to surprise Green this time around! I don't think Green expected that burst of offense from the future girl!" Church stated.

"Come on Green, I may not like you, but you're better than that! You can't get done in like that!" Force said.

Green rubbed her nose in slight annoyance before getting up and making her way towards Kiva. Kiva slowly inched towards Green...and Green suddenly lunged and got a School Boy on her! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Both roll to their feet, and Green catches Kiva with a kick to the gut, followed by a couple of forearms to the face! Green then nails a Side Headlock Takedown, but Kiva wraps her legs around Green's head! Green kips out of the hold, and the two get up, and the Poke-girl ducks a clothesline, and looks for a Back Suplex, but Kiva backflips out of it! Green turns around, and swats a Dropkick away from Kiva! Kiva stands back up, and gets an Enziguri to the skull! Kiva was dazed on her feet until Green grabbed her from behind and nailed an Inverted DDT, and then quickly locked in Armbar!

"Green back in control, and pulling on that arm! Kiva isn't going anywhere right now!" Church stated.

"Hah, Kiva is getting schooled right no! Look at the arm getting pulled like that! She can't hack it like a true Red can!" Sarge stated.

Kiva gritted her teeth as Green pulled on the arm, but Kiva slowly pushed herself to her, Green still holding the arm. Suddenly, Kiva front flipped onto her feet and out of the hold, and suddenly nailed a Leaping Head Kick to Green! Green was dazed on her feet, but Kiva then suddenly nailed a Snap Sleeper Slam! Kiva then stood and nailed a Standing Moonsault! Kiva covers! 1...2...Green kicks out! Kiva then picks up Green and begins nailing Kawada Kicks straight to the skull! After nailing a final one that caused Green to stand, Kiva bounced off the ropes and nailed a Flying Forearm Smash that took Green down! Green rolled over to the ropes and stood up against them, and Kiva ran at her. The legend Back Dropped Kiva over the ropes, but Kiva landed on the apron! However, Green saw this and quickly Hotshotted Kiva against the ropes! Kiva was dazed but managed to hold onto the ropes to keep from falling to the outside, but Green grasped the ropes...

...

...AND NAILED A SLINGSHOT HURRICARANA TO THE OUTSIDE ON KIVA!

"AND THERE'S GREEN PATENTED SLINGSHOT HURRICARANA! Kiva lands with a sickening THUD on the outside!" Church stated.

"Ooohhh, THAT...has to hurt! Now if Kiva were a Red, you can imagine this would hurt less! But that's just not the case." Sarge stated.

Kiva arched her back in pain as Green stood up holding hers, then picked up Kiva and threw her into the ring. Green stood up as Kiva slowly got to her knees, and then got a Swinging Neckbreaker! Green covers Kiva!

1...

2...

Kiva kicks out!

Green picks up Kiva and whips her into the corner, and then runs, leaps at Kiva, and nails a Monkey Flip on her! Kiva then ran and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop on her! Green picks up Kiva, but Kiva suddenly nails a few shots to the gut, stunning Green, then bounces off the ropes to Green...

...and runs right into a Spinning Wheel Kick that knocked her down! Kiva rolled onto her back and Green began dropping knees onto her back repeatedly, actually saying at one point "Come on Kiva, I thought you could do better than that!"

"Green still having Kiva down and hurting, and she's wondering if all the hype in Kiva is starting to feel unfounded." Church stated.

"Well considering that right now, she's getting her ass kicked, I'm not surprised! So not worth the hype!" Sarge shook his head.

Green nailed a few more knees to the back before picking up Kiva and whipped her into the ropes, and tried for a Back Body Drop as she bounced back, but Kiva caught her with a kick to the chest! Green held her chest as Kiva bounced off the ropes once more to Green, but got nailed with a hard Clothesline that brought her down! Green then set herself up and nailed a Flipping Leg Drop! Green stood over Kiva, and gained a slight smirk before leaping at the ropes...

...and Kiva rolled out of the way of the Springboard Moonsault! Green landed on her feet as Kiva stood up near the ropes, with the legend running at her, but Kiva suddenly caught her with a Flapjack against the ropes! Green held her throat in pain as she stumbled to her feet...

...and was grabbed and nailed with a Dragon Suplex by Kiva, who bridged it into a pin!

"Dragon Suplex, perfectly executed!" Church stated.

"And the future girl has it bridged into a pin!" Sarge said.

1...

...

2...

...

Green kicks out!

"Only two for Kiva, but she isn't letting that get to her! She wants the win BAD!" Church stated.

Green rolled onto her knees as Kiva stated, and the future girl began nailing Shoot Kicks to the chest of the Poke-girl! The Shoot Kicks began to get more rapid, harder in impact...until Green caught a Shoot Kick with her arms! Kiva was left standing on one leg as Green stood up holding her other leg...

...and Kiva suddenly leaped and kicked Green in the chest, sending her backing into the corner! Kiva rolled onto her feet and then ran, nailing a Spear in the corner, knocking the wind out of her! Green stumbled out of the corner, and Kiva grabbed her an nailed a Michinoku Driver!

"Michinoku Driver! Green dropped right on her damn head! She'll be seeing stars for awhile!" Church stated.

"Oh and those stars aren't the cheery kind! Those are the stars that tell you YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Kiva covers Green!

1...

...

2...

...

Green kicks out!

"Kick out by Green! Green isn't a legend for nothing! Not going down that easily!" Church stated.

Kiva drags Green to her feet, makes sure she's standing...and GOES FOR THE MEGAS KICK! ...DUCKED! Kiva spins around and Green pushes her into the ropes! Kiva bounces off the ropes and right into Green's shoulder as she lifts her into a Fireman's Carry...

...

...Kiva pushes herself and lands behind Green! Green turns around and tries for a Clothesline, but Kiva ducks it and leaps at the ropes, and then nails a Springboard Back Elbow on Green! Green stumbled up to her feet, but got a Running STO from Kiva!

"Kiva is on fire! She has Green on the ropes! And now she's looking for something big!" Church stated.

Kiva stood up and pointed to the corner before climbing it to the very top, back turned to Green...

...

...

...AND SHE DIVES OFF AND NAILS A MOONSAULT!

"MOONSAULT CONNECTS! And Green's ribs...PAIN CITY!" Sarge stated.

Kiva covers Green!

1...

...

2...

...

Green kicks out!

"Only two AGAIN! Green isn't staying down for Kiva at all!" Church stated.

Kiva, slightly frustrated, picks up Green to her feet...

...

...

...AND DROPS HER WITH A MEGAS KICK!

"MEGAS KICK! RIGHT TO THE SKULL! GREEN'S OUT!" Church stated.

Kiva dropped down and hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Green kicks out!

"ANOTHER kick out! Kiva just can't seem to put Green down right now! And that's getting to her big time!" Church stated.

Indeed, Kiva was very frustrated as she slowly stood up and stalked Green for the finish. Green slowly stumbled up to her feet slowly, back turned to Kiva. She turned around...

...

...

...Kiva leaped at Green...

...

...

...

...GREEN CAUGHT THE XLR ATTEMPT!

"XLR CAUGHT! XLR CAUGHT! Kiva got WAY too overzealous! CLASSIC Blue mistake!" Sarge exclaimed.

Kiva was shocked as Green was holding her up by the legs as she slowly backed up towards the corner...and then DROPPED Kiva face-first into the turnbuckle! Kiva was dazed as she backed up RIGHT INTO A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX! Kiva landed on her back and neck and rolled onto her knees in a daze...

...

...

...SHINING WIZARD FROM GREEN CONNECTS!

"And Green just SHINED a wizard right in Kiva's FACE! Kiva is OUT! The cover!" Church stated.

Green hooks the leg1

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Kiva kicks out!

"And now Kiva showing HER determination to NOT lose this match! She REFUSES to! It means too much to her!" Church stated.

"Well, she better kick it into high gear, or otherwise, she proves she's just ANOTHER dirty Blue...which would be the most obvious thing EVER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green picked up Kiva and signaled for the end, placing Kiva in an Inverted Facelock and tried for the Green Mischief, but Kiva spun out of it and pushed Green into the ropes. Green bounced off the ropes and Kiva tried to lift her for another Michinoku Driver, but Green landed behind her...and nailed a BACKSTABBER! Green then leaped at the ropes...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT!

"Springboard Moonsault connects! Green got what she couldn't get earlier! And I think she's looking for something ELSE NOW!" Church stated.

"What else could that damn Poke-girl be thinking of?! It better not be something demeaning to Reds OR I'LL SUE!" Sarge shouted.

Green picked up Kiva and carried her to the corner, placing her on top. She tried to climb the top, but Kiva suddenly began nailing rights to Green's skull before kicking her away to the middle of the ring. Kiva managed to stand tall on the turnbuckle and dived off...

...

...and Green moved out of the way! Kiva landed on her feet, and turned around, and sidestepped an incoming Green! Green reached the ropes, but as she bounced off them, Kiva clotheslined her over them! Green landed on the apron, and Kiva grabbed her and lifted her to a standing position, but Green caught Kiva with a forearm, sending her back. Green went for a Springboard...

...

...

...and Kiva rolled out of the way! Green landed on her feet...and she immediately got off her right leg, pain showing in her face as she dropped to a knee!

"Uh-oh, I think she may have an awkward landing on that foot! She's favoring it heavily and she's fallen down!" Church stated.

"Looks like Green is screwed now! With a bad foot now, that's about to cost Green BIG TIME! That's what you get for the Springboard, DUMB BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The ref checked as Green was tending to her ankle, and Kiva saw this and was about to go for her, but the ref caught her and backed her up. The ref admonished Kiva, telling her not to do this, but Kiva was arguing with the ref. Meanwhile, Green was tending to her foot, beginning to untie it.

"The ref trying to keep Kiva back for the moment, but Green seems to be untying the boot...maybe to alleviate pressure?" Church questioned.

"It would be smart, but it's not going to make a difference! Because sooner or later, KIVA WILL KILL THE ANKLE!" Sarge shouted.

Kiva managed to get past the referee, and grabbed the hurt foot of Green! Green struggled as Kiva began to pull her to the center of the ring...

...

...

...

...and Kiva SUDDENLY PULLED OFF THE BOOT! Kiva and the crowd looked shocked as the future girl held the boot in her hand!

"WHAT THE...?! Kiva just pulled off the boot of Green! I don't think she meant to do that!" Church stated.

"Of course she didn't! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO PULL OFF A BOOT?! THAT'S JUST STUPID!" Sarge exclaimed.

Kiva still looked surprised as she looks at the boot at her hand...

...

...

...AND SUDDENLY GET ROLLED-UP FROM BEHIND WITH AN O'CONNOR ROLL! GREEN'S GOT THE ROPES AND THE REF DOESN'T SEE!

"WAIT WAIT, GREEN WITH THE O'CONNOR! SHE'S GOT THE ROPES! WHAT THE HELL?!" Church questioned.

1...

...

...

...

2..

...

...

...

3!

"GREEN WON! GREEN WON OVER THE ROOKIE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Church questioned.

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

"Here is your winner, Green!"

A mixed reaction came from the crowd, with some happy, but others shocked and confused at what just happened. Green got off of Kiva and quickly rolled out of the ring, Kiva sitting up with a look of disbelief on her face as she still held the boot. She looked outside the ring as the ref slid out and grabbed Green's hand and raised it in the air, the Poke-girl standing with a mischievous grin on her face. Kiva then noticed that she was standing on her bad foot with no trouble at all, and realized the truth: Green was NEVER hurt at all, and pulled a trick on her!

"Look at Green! That foot isn't hurt at all! It's perfectly fine! That sneaky Poke-girl! She pulled a Guerrero on Kiva, and stole the victory right from under her!" Church stated.

"I should have known she would try something like this! That dirty little trickster! But she did it on a dirty Blue, so I can definitely be okay! So yeah...you did OKAY, Green! JUST okay!" Sarge stated.

"Green's done this sort of thing a few times before, and considering how her life was and her personality, this isn't TOO big of a shock...but Kiva...oh man, she doesn't like it ONE BIT!" Church proclaimed.

Indeed, Kiva looked absolutely incensed at being conned out of a victory like that, one she wanted SO BADLY. Kiva stood up and looked at Green, angrily throwing the boot she pulled off to the outside. Green picked up the boot, and then hopped on her "bad foot" with ease, smirking at Kiva and shouted "That's what happens when you face me, rookie! Do your homework next time!" She then made her way to the back, smirk still on her face, leaving Kiva angry in the ring, kicking the rope in frustration before exiting the ring and making her way up the ramp post-haste.

"Kiva wanted to win SO BAD! She wanted to PROVE she was worth all the hype put into her, and to get the victory STOLEN FROM HER like that, whether it's how Green works or not...that's DEFINITELY something to get to her!" Church stated.

"BOOHOO! That's just how it is sometimes! She LOST! And guess what? She just ISN"T worth all the hype! So go home and accept that fact, dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

"I DON'T think she's going to accept it Sarge...and if I'm smarter than you, and I KNOW I am, Kiva ISN'T going to let Green go after this, COUNT ON IT." Church said.

* * *

The camera changes to backstage, at the interview area where we see Grif with a mic...

...who just stands there and doesn't say anything. The crowd was confused, as were some of the staff off-screen.

"Ummmmm...Grif? You okay?" Someone asked off-screen, and then...

...

...

"Zzzzzzzzzzz..." Grif was heard snoring, and you could literally hear the face-faulting off-screen.

"...YOU LAZY IDIOT! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted, then a giant rock was thrown and nailed Grif in the head!

"OWWWW!" Grif shouted as he was woken and fell down to the ground, rubbing his head. "What was THAT for?!"

"STOP SLEEPING ON THE JOB AND DO THE INTERVIEW, YOU ASS!" The guy shouted off-screen.

"Owwwww...not my fault. I need my 19 hours of sleep a day..." Grif groaned. "It's a medic-"

"JUST DO YOUR JOB!" The man shouted.

"Alright, alright...hard-ass..." Grif mumbled as he stood up. "So...hey...I guess. Let's get this over with...so...I think my guest right now is...um...oh yeah, Naruto Uzumaki..."

The crowd cheered as Naruto came on the screen with a focused expression on his face as Grif stared lazily.

"So, Naruto, you seem to be facing Starforce Megaman for a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match later tonight. Do you have any thoughts on that? If not, it's cool, makes things easier for me..."

Grif lazily held out the mic to Naruto, who still had the focused expression on his face before speaking.

"Ya know...I haven't done much in UCA lately. I'm the first-ever ACW Undisputed Champion...I've returned to WWE and am ready to take down Itachi...I'm a Tag Team Champion in CWF...I'm a constant presence in WWT...but in UCA...nothing as of late. The only notable thing I've done is hold the Intercontinental Championship for two weeks before losing it back to Jason Krueger. I've got no direction in UCA right now...but that's going to CHANGE, _dattebayo!_ Because this match is MY chance to finally get back on track here in UCA! Last week, Riku called this match the restart of several careers...Well, that's going to be the case for me tonight! I'm going to turn it all around, and find a place in UCA once again and show that I'm not going down that easily! But more importantly..."

"...This is a chance for me to finally put down a regret. See...in 2009, I won the UCA Royal Rumble! I main-evented Final Clash for the World Title, I had the chance of a lifetime...and I lost to Blue Oak. I COULDN'T win the World Title on that night, and that's gotten to me ever since, knowing I couldn't get the job done when it mattered the most. I've won the Big One almost everywhere else. WWE, CWF, ACW, NCW, AWF...you name it. But UCA...no, I haven't. It's been one of my biggest regrets...but Money in the Bank's where I'll change that! Because if I get into that match, and win it, it'll be my chance to be UCA World Champion, something that has escaped me for so long! It'll be where I can right one of the wrongs in my career, and finally put the loss in 2009 to REST! And all I have to do is beat one cocky-ass jerk in Starforce! A jerk from the RR who thinks it's pretty cool to take out vets...Starforce, you may have caused Jecht to retire...you may have broken Chief's neck...and you may have taken out Star Fox...but you WON'T keep me down! Better guys have tried, and they all LOST! It's going to be a pleasure kicking your ass before I become Mr. Money in the Bank and finally reach the top in UCA...BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto then walked off with a determined expression on his face as Grif then looked off-screen and said. "...Can I go now?" before getting brick'd.

* * *

"GIVE THE MAN WHO BRICK'D GRIF A GOLDEN GLOBE! HE DESERVES IT!" Sarge shouted.

Church rolled his eyes. "Well aside from Grif's laziness, Naruto himself is VERY determined! He doesn't just want to get back on track in UCA, he wants to finally do what he couldn't do in 2009! And when he's determined like that, it's hard to stop him!" Church stated.

"But know what WILL stop him?! The Gaming Killer himself! Who is going to send Naruto back to the little village where he came from and show why he will always be ORDINARY in UCA!" Sarge exclaimed.

"We'll see about that Sarge, but I won't lie, Naruto's going to have a tough time putting down a red-hot Starforce. But that's not until later. For now...we got ourselves a match that's about payback right now." Church said.

**("Meant to Live" by Switchfoot)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Tails came out with this Tag Team Title around his waist, a frown on his face as Knuckles came out with his own Tag Title, the echidna getting a mixed reaction from the crowd still for his actions from before. The two looked at each other, and nodded before making their way down the ramp towards the ring. Tails entered the ring and took off his title, waiting inside the ring as Knuckles stood on the outside.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Sonic Heroes, from Westside Island, being accompanied by Knuckles the Echidna, weighing in at 198 lbs., one-half of the UCA World Tag Team Champions, Miles "Tails" Prower!"

"And Tails is out for a match against one-half of Team 2D, who assaulted the Tag Champs and Edward last week to make a statement they are coming for the titles! And Knuckles is out here, who is still receiving mixed vibes from the crowd! That Echinda STILL isn't sorry for what he did to the Elrics, saying they deserve it, and that after they deal with Team 2D, the Elrics are next!" Church stated.

"And I agree that the Elrics deserve it! After all, why don't they? They're the damn Elrics! They deserves the BIGGEST beating in the world! But while they can get beaten up by Knuckles, the Sonic Heroes can get beaten up by Team 2D! TEAM 2D RULES!" Sarge shouted.

"Well Team 2D is out to send ANOTHER message tonight, but Tails is out to make sure that doesn't happen." Church stated.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

The crowd booed loudly as the lights turned grey and brown, and Team 2D came out with cocky and proud smirks on their faces. They stared down the Sonic Heroes before chuckling and then made the belt taunt around the waists. They then threw up the "V" sign with their fingers before making their way down the ramp, a confident stride to them. Jerry then entered the ring and raised the "V" sign once more as Tom stood outside the ring, smirking at Tails who frowned at him.

"And his opponent, from New York City, New York, accompanied to the ring by Tom Cat, weighing in 209 lbs., Jerry Mouse!"

"And here is the mouse of Team 2D with his partner, and boy do the look SMUG! And that's not a damn surprise considering what they've been able to do recently!" Church stated.

"Yeah, from putting Alphonse through a flaming table WHICH I HOPE BURNED HIS FLESH OFF and winning at Last Stand to standing tall last week, Team 2D are RIGHTFULLY on top of the world!" Sarge stated.

"And they look to continue their momentum with Tails eating their damn boot once more. And the looks on their faces make it seem like they feel they got this in the bag! But Tails has been waiting this for a week, and he's ready for some payback!" Church stated.

Tails and Jerry stood opposite of each other, and the ref rang the bell, and the two circled each other. But all of a sudden, Tom got on the apron! Tails saw this, and reacted, running and throwing a right at Tom! The cat dropped from the apron to avoid the right...

...and that allowed Jerry to knock down Tails to loud boos!

"That damn cat and mouse! Tom distracted Tails so Jerry could get the sneak attack! These two are really willing to do anything!" Church stated.

"All's fair in Red love and Red war!" Sarge exclaimed.

Knuckles, pissed off at this, ran at Tom, but the cat just ran around the ring from Knuckles, managing to get to another side of the ring. Tom dared Knuckles to come after him, and Knuckles was seething, but the ref admonished him and Tom, telling him to either behave or they get ejected. Meanwhile, Jerry was stomping out Tails before picking him up and nailing several forearms to the face before nailing a Body Slam on him. Jerry then bounced off the ropes and nailed an Elbow Drop to the heart of Tails before gaining a quick cover. 1...Tails quickly kicks out but Jerry locks in a Headlock! Jerry wrenches on the head hard, and even nails a few elbows to the skull! Tails gritted his teeth and slowly managed to get to his feet with Jerry holding on, and began to elbow Jerry in the gut over and over. Jerry suddenly nailed a knee to the gut, stopping Tails, and then Irish Whipped him into the ropes, and caught him on the bounce back with a Back Body Drop! Jerry then raised his arms in arrogance, inciting boos from the crowd. Tom smirked in approval, while Knuckles tried to will Tails on.

"And that damn ploy by Team 2D is benefitting Jerry here! Jerry is getting pounded here and he just can't get out of the gate!" Church stated.

"And that is how it should be in the world! All is DEFINITELY right! Tails was NEVER meant to get out of the starting gate anyway!" Sarge said.

Jerry picked up Tails and threw him into the corner, then began nailing Shoulder Rams into the gut repeatedly. After six of them, Jerry backed up and then ran at Tails, but got a foot to the jaw. Jerry backed up from the impact, and Tails ran at the mouse, but got caught with a Scoop Powerslam! Jerry then picked up Tails quickly, and nailed a Vertical Suplex! Jerry covers Tails! 1...2...Tails kicks out! Jerry mounts Tails quickly and begins nailing right after right, grinning at every shot he manages to nail on Tails! He then picks up the fox and drops him with a Neckbreaker. Jerry then goes over to a corner and climbs it to the top. He stands tall and grins down at Tails before diving off...Tails rolls out of the way! Jerry crashes and holds his tailbone in pain as Tails stands near the corner and leaps to the second turnbuckle. He waits for Jerry to stand and then nails a Missile Dropkick on him! Tom slapped the apron in frustration while Knuckles smirked at that action.

"And Tails takes down Jerry after that big mistake! Missile Dropkick right to the chest!" Church stated.

"Ah great, Tails is getting his "One Blue Comeback of the Match!" Jerry, stomp that comeback to the ground QUICK!" Sarge said.

Both men were down, but the crowd began to clap, trying to will Tails on. Eventually, the fox slowly stood up, with Jerry slowly following himself. They both stood, and Tails caught Jerry with a few forearms to the face. He then tried for an Irish Whip, but Jerry reversed with a whip of his own to the ropes. Tails bounced off them, ducked a clothesline, and nailed Jerry with a Springboard Crossbody! Tails rolled off of Jerry, and waited for him to get to his knees, and then nailed him with a THUNDEROUS BUZZSAW KICK TO THE HEAD! Jerry was dazed on his knees, but got picked up...

...

...AND NAILED WITH THE TWIN-TAILED ASSAULT!

"Twin-Tailed Assault off the BRUTAL Buzzsaw Kick! The mouse is OUT of it!" Church stated.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT! THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Sarge shouted.

"THE HELL IT DOES!" Church replied.

Tails hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jerry kicks out!

"And Jerry kicks out just in the nick of time! Too close for comfort!" Church stated.

Tom yelled at his partner to get back in it as Tails picked him up and whipped him into a corner. Tails then ran full-speed and nailed a HARD Corner Dropkick on the mouse. Jerry stumbled out of the corner, and Tails grabbed him for a Tails Cyclone...

...

...Jerry spun out of it and threw Tails into the corner! Tails bounced off it, and got a Springboard Back Elbow from the mouse! Jerry then picked him up AND BACK SUPLEXED HIM ACROSS THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

"Ooooohhh! That's not going to do the back any favors! If you aren't hurting after that, then you are just full of BULLSHIT!" Church exclaimed.

"Hah, that's the PERFECT momentum killer! Nice work, Jerry! Such great Red work! You make me so proud!" Sarge said.

Tom clapped for his friend as Knuckles scowled, and Jerry got on the second turnbuckle and waited as Tails got on all fours...and nailed a Leg Drop across the back of the neck! Jerry covered Tails! 1...2...Tails kicked out! Jerry then picked up Tails and placed him in an Inverted Facelock! He lifted him up...

...

...and Tails backflipped out of it and landed behind the mouse! Tails grabbed Jerry and nailed a Russian Leg Sweep! Tails stood up, bounced off the ropes, and hit a Running Shooting Star Press!

"Tails back in control! And he's looking for something big here, you can FEEL it!" Church stated.

Tails stalked Jerry as he stood, waiting for him to get back up so he can nail him with something. Jerry slowly got up to his feet as Tails eyed him. The mouse stood to his feet, and Tails leaped at the ropes...

...

...

...AND JERRY DUCKED THE FLYING CHUCK! Tails landed on his feet, and Jerry grabbed him from behind AND HITS THE SAVING GRACE!

"SAVING GRACE! JUST LIKE THAT! TAILS PLANTED!" Church exclaimed.

"And Tails..." Sarge began.

Jerry hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tails kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Dammit, I wanted to say my line!" Sarge said.

Jerry picked up Tails and signaled for the finish before placing Tails in a Cobra Clutch! He tried to lift Tails up, but Tails suddenly began to nail Jerry repeated in the side with rapid elbows! The elbows continued until Jerry's grip had loosened AND STUNNER! Jerry was dazed from the Stunner, and Tails bounced off the ropes and nailed a Spinning Wheel Kick to the jaw! Jerry was down and managed to get to his feet, where he was met with a Spinning Thrust Kick to the gut from Tails! Jerry was stunned as Tails leaped at the ropes...

...

...

...AND HITS THE FLYING CHUCK KICK!

"Flying Chuck right to the SKULL! Jerry's lights...they may as well be out because that kick was DEAD-ON!" Church stated.

"And here's the damn cover!" Sarge said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Jerry kicks out!

"Phew, Jerry kicked out! Good job Jerry, don't let that fox win! If he wins, it would be a travesty!" Sarge stated.

Tails picked up Jerry and kicked him in the gut, grabbed his head and raised his arm to prepare for the Tails Cyclone! Suddenly, Jerry lifted Tails into a Fireman's Carry and then ran and rammed Tails head and neck-first into the corner, and then turn and HITS A RUNNING DEATH VALLEY DRIVER! Jerry covered Tails! 1...2...TAILS KICKS OUT! Jerry scowled before picking up Tails and dragged him to the ropes, then lifted him onto the ropes, and pulled him so only his feet were on the ropes...

...

...

...but Tails suddenly began to struggle and managed to pull himself onto the apron with Jerry holding on! Tails then nailed a Hotshot against the ropes, dazing Jerry back a bit, then Tails nails a Springboard Clothesline on Jerry! Tails then picks up Jerry...

...

...

...AND HITS THE TAILS CYCLONE!

"TAILS CYCLONE! Shut the book on this one, it's DONE!" Church stated.

"OH DAMMIT! THIS IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails covered Jerry!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TOM SUDDENLY GOT ON THE APRON, CAUSING THE REF TO GET DISTRACTED AND NOT MAKE THE THREE COUNT!

"Ah COME ON! Tails had this won, but Tom just had to get involved here!" Church stated.

"THANK YOU TOM! We shall give you the biggest honor a Red can have...and that is giving Grif a world of pain!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tails got off of Jerry and looked in shock as the ref tried to get Tom to get off the apron to no avail! Tails went up to him and began arguing with Tom, with Tom mouthing off to Tails...

...

...

...AND KNUCKLES SUDDENLY PULLED TOM OFF THE APRON! The crowd popped big as Tom landed on his feet and began getting rights to the face from the echidna!

"AND KNUCKLES IS FINALLY DOING A DAMN THING ABOUT THIS TOMCAT! TOM IS GETTING AN ASS-KICKING FOR ALL TO SEE!" Church stated.

"HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! YOU CAN'T BEAT ON A TAG LEGEND LIKE THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails nodded in approval at Knuckles taking on Tom like that before turning around...

...

...

...AND GETTINNG CLOTHESLINED OUT OF HIS BOOTS BY JERRY! Jerry shook his head a bit before scowling down at Tails and picked him up, placing him in Cobra Clutch.

"Mouse Trap coming up! Tom's distraction may still pay off!" Church stated.

Jerry lifted up Tails...

...

...

...

...Tails suddenly manages to throw Jerry over him and to the mat, avoiding the Mouse Trap! Jerry rolls onto his feet, and then runs at Tails, but gets caught with a Small Package!

"Small Package! Small Package!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"HUH?!" Sarge shouted.

"HE GOT HIM! TAILS GOT HIM!" Church shouted.

**("Meant to Live" by Switchfoot)**

"Here is your wi-"

The announcer couldn't finish his statement for as soon as Tails let go of the roll-up and stood up, Jerry knocked him back down! The mouse then began nailing several rights, really ticked off at how the match ended!

"And Jerry over Tails not five seconds after the match ended! Jerry did NOT like how that went AT ALL and he's taking it out Tails!" Church stated.

"He got a win STOLEN from him, he has a RIGHT to do this! If he didn't, I would call INJUSTICE and then call the Hounds themselves to rectify it!" Sarge shouted.

After pounding on Tails, the mouse picked up the fox and then threw him out of the ring to the outside! Jerry followed him to outside the ring, but when there, Tails met him with several rights of his own, stunning the mouse until he fought back with rights of his own! And Tom had managed to fight back against Knuckles and threw him over to the side of the ring where their partners were. Tom stomped on Knuckles a bit before picking him up, but Knuckles suddenly nailed a forearm to the face! The four brawled like crazy at ringside with each other as the crowd went crazy for them.

"This has turned into complete and utter CHAOS! These four are just beating the living shit out of each other, and this is only th-WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT...?!" Church questioned.

"DIRTBAG, WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN-GAAAAAHHHH!" Sarge suddenly exclaimed.

The crowd ESPECIALLY popped loud...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AS THE ELRICS CAME THROUGH THE CROWD AND BEGAN CLIMBING THE CORNERS IN THE RING NEAR THE TEAMS!**

"THE ELRICS! THE ELRICS ARE HERE! ALPHONSE IS BACK, AND HE AND HIS BROTHER ARE UP ON TOP! THE OTHER TWO TEAMS DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Church stated.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THE FLAMING TABLE SHOULD HAVE LEFT ALPHONSE HORRIBLY DISFIGURED IN A GREAT SCENARIO! TEAM 2D, LOOK OUT!" Sarge shouted.

The Elrics stood tall on the turnbuckles near the two brawling teams on the outside! They prepared themselves as the two teams didn't realize they were there, until they saw them out of the corner of their eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...THE ELRICS DIVE OFF AND NAIL STEREO SPLASHES ON TEAM 2D AND THE SONIC HEROES!

"STEREO DIVES! ELRICS TAKE DOWN EVERYONE!" Church called.

"THOSE DAMN ELRICS! SOMEONE ARREST THEM FOR BEING DIRTY BLUES!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd exploded into loud cheers, chanting "ELRIC! ELRIC!" as said brothers stood up, and Ed raised his automail arm in triumph! Meanwhile, Al looked underneath the ring and then called to his brother! Ed came to him, reached under the ring...

...

...

...

...and they pulled out a LADDER!

"OH BOY! I think Team 2D and the Sonic Heroes are about to taste some steel ladder!" Church exclaimed.

"You damn alchemists, this isn't right! SOMEBODY GET SECURITY!" Sarge shouted.

The Elrics lifted up the ladder, each holding up a side as they saw Tom getting up...AND SLAMMED THE LADDER INTO HIM! Tom went down as they slammed it down on him once more before seeing Knuckles get up AND SLAM IT INTO HIM! Knuckles was down as Tails got up AND FACE FULL OF LADDER! Jerry got up and MET THE SAME FATE! The Elrics were going crazy on everyone with the ladder until they threw the ladder onto Jerry, and Ed saw Tom get up...AND AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINES HIM! The crowd pops as Knuckles managed to pull himself to his feet...

...and got jumped by Alphonse! Al goes crazy on him with fists directed towards the skull, each fist laced with anger at the echidna before standing and began stomping him out!

"And Al is just beating the crap out of Knuckles! He KNOWS it's because of Knuckles that he got sent through fire in the first place! And this is some payback on his part! Look at him go!" Church stated.

After stomping Knuckles out, he picked up the echidna and threw him to Ed...WHO CAUGHT HIM AND NAILED AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! Ed stood up and pumped his fist out before picking up Knuckles and throwing him into the ring! Al meanwhile picked up the ladder again, and saw Tails get up and then jacked his jaw with the end of the ladder! Al then slid the ladder inside the ring and then he and Ed slid into the ring themselves, and saw Knuckles on his knees! Al went to him, grabbed his head and then ran towards the turnbuckle...AND ARMOR CHANGER CONNECTS!

"And that damn Armor Changer connects! Knuckles has been singled out and even CABOOSE could see why!" Sarge said.

Al stood up and then pointed to the adjacent corner, which garnered loud cheers, and then nodded at Ed, who nodded before grabbing the ladder and then setting it near the corner. Al meanwhile picked up Knuckles and dragged him to the corner before handing him Ed. Al then began to climb the corner as Ed positioned Knuckles over the ladder in Neckbreaker-position...Al stood tall on top...

...

...

...Al dived off...

...Ed dropped for a Neckbreaker...

...

...

...

...

...

**...FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ON THE LADDER!**

"FMA! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! AND YOU CAN DAMN SURE BELIEVE IT WAS FULLMETAL WITH THAT LADDER ADDED TO THE MIX!" Church shouted.

"KNUCKLES IS BROKEN INTO PIECES! THOSE DAMN ELRICS ARE STANDING TALL! DAMMIT! JUST WHY DO YOU DO THIS, CRUEL WORLD?!" Sarge questioned.

Knuckles was laid out in great pain as the Elrics stood tall and they glared down at Knuckles before Ed asked for a pair of mics from ringside. Ed was given them, who then handed on to Al. The two stood in the ring and looked at the carnage before Ed spoke.

"Al, my brother...I don't know about you..." Ed panted a bit. "But I've had enough. I'm tired of Team 2D and their crap...I'm pissed at what Knuckles did at Last Stand...I'm done with being screwed out of wins and the titles...and I've just had enough of everything going on around us. And I'm not taking it anymore, that's for damn sure. I'm ready to end this once and for all. Are you, Al?"

"I sure am, brother." Al replied with a determined expression. "Having to recover for a week thanks to Knuckles was bad...losing to Team 2D because of that screwover was just as bad...and it's really lit a fire inside me. A fire that not only wants payback, but also wants to take these teams down for good and prove that we ARE the better team, and the BEST UCA has to offer. We're going to end this and RISE to the top...and we're going to prove that once and for all...AT FINAL CLASH...FOR MOM!"

The crowd popped as Ed continued for Al. "That's right, people...Force, if you're listening...here's our proposition. This has gone on for months, and we want to end this tag team warfare at the grand stage! We propose us, The Elrics...against Team 2D...against The Sonic Heroes in four weeks FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES! WHAT DO YOU SAY, FORCE?! COME ON, MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

The Elrics waited in the ring as the other two teams were still writhing in pain and trying to regain their bearings. Suddenly, FORCE appeared on the Tron to loud cheers from the crowd.

"Wow...now that really IS tag team warfare for ya." Force commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, you make good points, Elrics...this has been going on for months. This started between you and Team 2D, then The Sonic Heroes got dragged into it, and Last Stand made everything worse. This has spiraled out of control, and there needs to be a definitive winner between you three teams...however...I noticed you used a ladder when you were taking down the others."

The Elrics turned to the ladder and eyed it for a bit, then turned back to Force on the Tron, unreadable expressions on their face.

"I mean...at Last Stand, tables were broken like crazy...last week on Flame, chairs were used to break down several people...and just now, a ladder got used in taking down two teams...I don't think that's lost on me, and neither on you. You didn't use that just because, did you?"

The Elrics looked at each other...before Ed spoke to Force. "Yeah, Force...it's EXACTLY what it looks like it's implying. Because it's the ONLY way to end this. And we're ready for what we'll go through with this. So come on Force...MAKE IT HAPPEN."

Force chuckled at what Ed just said. "You really are brave and something else, I'll give you that. Not many people would want this match made WILLINGLY! But you know what...you're right. This is tag team warfare, and with situations like this, there's only ONE MATCH that can end team warfare! After all, it's the very STAPLE of tag team wrestling in Fiction Wrestling nowadays in MANY companies. And for an event like Final Clash, it's PERFECT! So at Final Clash...it will be The Sonic Heroes defending the UCA World Tag Team Championships...against Team 2D and The Elrics in a...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**...TABLES...** _

_**...LADDERS...** _

_**...AND CHAIRS MATCH!"** _

"OOOOOOHHHH SON OF A BITCH!" Church shouted.

The crowd exploded into THUNDEROUS cheers, chanting "TLC! TLC! TLC!" as Ed and Al nod in approval, Ed especially with a grin on his face. Jerry was currently helping his partner around the ring and then up the ramp, scowling at the Elrics the whole time. Tails pulled the hurt Knuckles out of the ring and tended to him on the outside with their titles in hand, and then looked up at The Elrics with narrowed eyes. Ed got on the ropes, and then motioned for the belts as Al pointed to the Final Clash sign, muttering "For Mom..." The three teams stared down each other...ready for war in four weeks.

"THE BOMBSHELL HAS BEEN DROPPED! IT IS OFFICIAL! TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS RETURNS TO FINAL CLASH WITH TAG TEAM GOLD ON THE LINE! THREE TEAMS ENTER, ONLY ONE WALKS OUT THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD!" Church exclaimed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW COULD THOSE DAMN ELRICS WANT THIS?! TLC IN COWBOYS STADIUM?! THEY ARE OUT OF THEIR DAMN MINDS! DO THEY KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GETTING INTO?!" Sarge questioned.

"THEY SURE DO, SARGE, AND COME FINAL CLASH, WAR IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN THE BIGGEST WAY! TLC FOR THE TAG TEAM TITLES IN FOUR WEEKS! GET READY EVERYBODY!" Church shouted.

* * *

The camera switches to backstage where we see Green standing in the hallways, sipping a bottle of water as she recovered from her match with Kiva, a smirk on her face.

"Heh...was there ever any doubt? The rookie didn't know what hit her..." Green chuckled before sipping more water...

...but then she got shoved forward from behind! Green nearly lost her footing, but managed to stay on her feet and turned around! She then came face-to-face with an ANGRY Kiva Andru!

"What the hell was THAT out there?!" Kiva questioned.

"That was a match out there, and I won it." Green replied nonchalantly. "I thought that was obvious..."

"You know DAMN WELL what I mean, Green!" Kiva scowled. "That crap with faking the ankle injury and holding those ropes! You CHEATED and STOLE the win from me! What the hell was that for?!"

"Kiva, you're new around here, so I'll let you know right now about me..." Green said as she sipped more water. "...I'm not some perfect little nice girl. Hell, I've broken the LAW before when I was a kid and scammed so many people so I could survive...and get a few things I want. I disguised myself to trick whoever I had to trick. So breaking the rules...? Girl, that's something I'm EXPECTED to do. I've done it quite a few times in my career. So, it's your fault for not expecting that would happen. Just so happens it was your unlucky day that I felt like doing it." Green simply shrugged in the end as Kiva shook her head.

"BULLSH*T!" Kiva exclaimed angrily. "YOU were the one that gave me this chance to face you! You gave me the opportunity to prove myself after I vented to you my frustrations! And just when I had you on the ropes, you pull this crap on me?! You STEAL this win from me?! You KNEW I was going to beat you, so you had to trick me and cheat in order to make sure that didn't happen! I expected this to be a match where I could prove myself, but it turned out you were full of crap!"

"Kiva...I gave you ONE chance to prove all the hype that people put in you." Green stated with a serious look on her face. "And in that one chance, you should have expected ANYTHING to happen and be ready for it. But instead, you couldn't make the most of your chance and got outsmarted in the end. And based what I saw and dealt with out there...

...

_...maybe you AREN'T worth the hype. And that's just me being honest there."_

Kiva looked PISSED at that statement and Green just gave a shrug and slight smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got some things to do. Catch ya later."

Green tipped her hat at Kiva before leaving the area where Kiva stood, the future girl still staring at Green with a hardened look on her face. She shook her head and said...

"I AM worth the hype...and I'm going to prove it AGAINST YOU. You aren't stealing this from me, Green...not by a long shot."

* * *

The camera then switches to another area where we see Starforce Megaman walking to the gorilla position with the cockiest smirk you could ever see. He was ready to win his Money in the Bank Qualifying Match, and nothing was going to stop him, muttering "Showtime..." as he made his way off-screen. However, as he did so, Krystal came from around the corner, watching as Starforce left. She then pulled out the letter she got last week and read it again, muttering "Is it really true?" until...

"HEY!" Grif shouted as he was shoved into Krystal's sight, causing her to blink twice. "Oh come on! TWO interviews in ONE day?! What about Donut or Simmons?! Ugh...fine..." Grif groaned as he turned to Krystal. "So...Krystal...what's in that letter? It seems to have gotten in some shock or something, I don't know..."

"...This letter is from someone I know..." Krystal managed to say. "And what it says...I...can't believe it. I really CAN'T...because if what it says is true...then really...I have to WATCH this next match up close and personal. Because let me say this...if what this says can be trusted...then I'll just say that Starforce shouldn't get so ahead of himself...because something's about to catch up to him...HARD. And he has no idea it's coming."

Krystal then made her way to find a TV so she could find a TV, while Grif just stood there and watch her lazily...before scratching his belly.

* * *

"Krystal knows something WE don't...and I got a feeling that like Krystal said, whatever it is will catch up to Starforce HARD." Church stated.

"Oh please, give me a break! You REALLY expect anything to stop Starforce here and now?! He's on the roll of his life, and NOTHING is going to stop him!" Sarge said. "Not whoever Krystal is talking, and CERTAINLY not Naruto!"

"Maybe so, Sarge, but Starforce has no idea that any of this has happened...he's none the wiser! And that sort of thing may cost Starforce if he doesn't see what may be coming!" Church stated.

"And YOU are underestimate just what Starforce is capable of! I mean come on...losing to NARUTO?! There's no way that will happen! I rather believe Jonesy Garcia winning then THAT happening! Starforce is going to Money in the Bank, that's for certain!" Sarge stated.

"Well we're about to find if that is true or not because the next Qualifying Match...is NOW..." Church stated.

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd gave out thunderous boos as soon as the music played, and as the music picked up, Starforce Megaman came out as the boos got even louder if possible. With a cocky smirk on his face, Starforce Megaman stood on the stage and looked out to the crowd before he threw his hands up in a Legend-Killer pose as blue pyro sparks rained from the stage around him before throwing his arms down and dispelling them. Starforce made his way down the ramp, the confident stride in his step before entering the ring and climbing a corner. He looked out towards the crowd before throwing the Legend Killer pose once more.

"The following is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Echo Ridge, weighing in at 224 lbs, "The Gaming Killer" Starforce Megaman!"

"And here comes the Gaming Killer himself, who is on an EXTREME high right now after "killing" Star Fox at Last Stand by beating and punting Falco Lombardi! And now he looks to further that momentum by winning this match and getting into Money in the Bank!" Church stated.

"And he has EVERY RIGHT to be on such a high! It was about time someone put that dirty Blue group out of its misery! It's such a great relief, and with the death of Star Fox on his resume, Starforce in Money in the Bank...A CINCH!" Sarge exclaimed.

"If Starforce wins tonight, that means TWO RR members in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and that'll be bad news for everyone else! But in order to make that reality, he needs to beat one certain ninja!" Sarge stated.

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd went absolutely wild with cheers as Naruto Uzumaki came out, a determined expression on his face. He stood on the stage and took a deep breath before pumping his fist through the air and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes several times before pumping his fist through the air once more and held it high, the crowd cheering him the whole time.

"And his opponent from Konoha Village, weighing in at 230 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And here comes Naruto Uzumaki, and he looks pumped up! He wants to get back on track in UCA after a lot of inactivity and failures, but not only that, he wants to FINALLY become UCA World Champion and achieve the one thing he's regretted not accomplishing for a LONG time! And Money in the Bank is his chance at ALL of that" Church stated.

"Naruto? Winning tonight? Winning at Money in the Bank? ...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahaha...hah...don't joke like that, dirtbag! Naruto may have success in ACW and WWE...but here in UCA...sorry, but he's about to become FODDER for Starforce!" Sarge stated.

"...Well, don't count Naruto out at the start, man. That's never a good idea. Naruto has NEVER won a Money in the Bank-type match in his career, in ANY company, but he could get the chance to change that if he wins tonight. But that's easier said than done." Church said.

Starforce and Naruto waited in the ring until the bell was run and Starforce charged at Naruto for a right hand, but Naruto ducked it, and began nailing rights on Starforce instead. Naruto backed Starforce into the corner with right before whipping him into the adjacent one, and then ran at him. Starforce caught Naruto with a boot, backing him up, then charged, but got caught with a Scoop Powerslam from Naruto! Starforce held his back and stumbled up to his feet to the ropes, but then got clotheslined over them to the outside! Naruto then slid to the outside, picking up Starforce and slamming his head against the announce table before lifting him up with a Back Suplex against it! Starforce arched his back in pain as he fell to the floor and rolled over to the steel steps. Naruto readied himself as Starforce stood up, and Naruto ran at him, but Starforce nailed a Drop Toe Hold, sending Naruto face-first into the steel steps!

"Ooooohhh, that had to hurt! Naruto was in firm control, but got too overzealous and got a face full of steel!" Church stated.

"That's Starforce outsmarting this stupid ninja! That is why Reds are always smarter than Blues! It's been proven scientifically!" Sarge said.

Naruto held his face in pain but got picked up by Starforce and then thrown right into the barricade! Starforce then slid into the ring and back out to break up the count of the ref before running and Naruto, and slamming his knee into his skull, crushing it against the barricade! Starforce then picked up Naruto, and nailed a Snap Suplex on the floor! Naruto was in pain, but the Gaming Killer simply picked him up and threw him inside the ring. Starforce slid in just as the ninja was standing up, and ran and caught Naruto with a vicious Knee Lift! Naruto was dropped as Starforce bounced off the ropes, and nailed a Leg Drop! Starforce covers Naruto! 1...2...Naruto kicks out! Starforce stands and nails a Jumping Knee Drop to the skull of Naruto before locking in a Headlock! Naruto gritted his teeth as Starforce wrenched on the head hard!

"Starforce with the headlock on Naruto! When Starforce is in control, it can be a vicious sight! He's so methodical at times!" Church stated.

"And that is how he's managed to do everything he's said that he would do! He's calculating, and he knows how to hurt people! Traits of a true Red!" Sarge stated.

Starforce tightened the hold some more, but Naruto refused to quit. Instead, he slowly stood up with Geo still holding on, and began to elbow him in the gut repeatedly. Starforce held on, but each elbow loosened his grip more and more. One final elbow got him to let go, and that allowed to Naruto to nailed a Jumping Knee Smash to the jaw of Starforce, dazing him! Naruto then bounced off the ropes to Starforce, but got caught with a Discus Clothesline! Starforce picked up Naruto and whipped him into the corner, then ran and nailed a Corner Forearm Smash! Naruto stumbled out of the corner as Starforce bounced off the ropes AND RIGHT INTO A SITOUT SPINEBUSTER FROM NARUTO! Cover! 1...2...Starforce kicks out!

"Woah that was too close for call! Starforce was building momentum, but got caught and planted out of nowhere!" Church stated.

"Hey, how can that happen?! This is NARUTO we're talking about! That just screams "I can't do it"!" Sarge shouted.

Naruto picks up Starforce and nails a few more rights before whipping Starforce into the ropes and catching with a Hip Toss as he came back. Starforce rolled back onto his feet, but got grabbed by Naruto and planted with a Side Suplex! Naruto then raised a hand up before climbing up to the top, waiting for Starforce to get to his feet, then nailed a Diving Clothesline to the Gaming Killer! Naruto covers Starforce! 1...2...Starforce kicks out! Naruto stands and urges Starforce to get up, and the Gaming Killer reaches his knees...

...

...AND NINJA KICK!

...DUCKED! Naruto spun around as Starforce stood and pushed Naruto in a corner, and the ninja bounced off it...AND INTO A DRAGON SUPLEX FROM STARFORCE! The Gaming Killer bridges it into a pin!

"Dragon Suplex from Starforce! Nicely executed, and there's the bridge!" Church stated.

1...

...

2...

...

Naruto kicks out!

"Ah, Naruto kicks out! And I was just ready to celebrate his downfall!" Sarge said.

Starforce stood up as Naruto got up himself and kicked him in the gut before nailing a Neckbreaker on him. Starforce stood and began stomping out Naruto before picking him up and throwing him through the ropes. Starforce held onto him and proceeded to pull him out until he was hanging off the ropes by his feet...

...

...Naruto got his feet off the ropes and into the ring, lifted Starforce up onto his shoulders...

...NARUTO WITH THE KONOHA DROP!

"And Starforce gets Konoha Dropped on his SPINE! And Naruto looking for something else to add to it!" Church stated.

Naruto stood up and quickly went over to the corner, climbed up to the top, pointed to the sky...

...

...

...and nailed a Diving Elbow Drop to the heart of Starforce!

"GAH! Ah dammit! Right to the chest! Starforce, I hate to say it but..." Sarge began.

Naruto hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Starforce kicks out!

"You Just Got...HAH! NOT Sarge'd! As if there was ever any doubt!" Sarge proclaimed.

"You were just about to count him out..." Church deadpanned.

"DON'T SPOUT LIES, DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Naruto stood up and motioned for the finish before picking up Starforce and placing him in a Waistlock, then pushed him into a corner...then rolled backwards with Starforce...

...

...

...

...Starforce managed to flip out of the Nine-Tails Destroyer and onto his knees! Naruto was stunned as he got up...but got caught with a Running STO from the Gaming Killer! Starforce stood up and stomped Naruto in the gut, causing the ninja to sit up, and Starforce bounced off the ropes...

...

...and nailed a Dropkick right to the face of the seated Naruto!

"And Starforce BACK in control! Dropkick to the mush!" Church said.

"And what a perfect mush that DESERVES to get Dropkicked in! I mean, seriously, don't you just want to Dropkick again?!" Sarge asked.

Starforce stalked Naruto and waited for him to slowly get up, the ninja recovering and pushing himself off the mat. Eventually, Naruto reached his feet with his back turned to the Megaman, and Geo leaped at him and grabbed his head from behind...

...

...

...NARUTO HELD THE ROPES, AVOIDING THE SFKO! Starforce crashed to the mat hard on his back, and groaned in pain! Naruto leaned against the ropes and measured Starforce as he slowly got to his knees...

...

...

...

...STARFORCE DUCKED THE NINJA KICK AGAIN! Naruto was stunned as he spun with his back turned...

...

...

...STARFORCE LEAPS AND NAILS THE SFKO!

"SFKO FINALLY CONNECTS! NARUTO PLANTED ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!" Church exclaimed.

"BALLGAME! Naruto..." Sarge began.

Starforce pins Naruto!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Naruto kicks out!

"You Just Go-Oh, now that's a loud of bull right there?! Naruto kicking out?! ...Fire the ref for being a slow counter!" Sarge exclaimed.

Starforce was slightly frustrated at the kickout before he grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him up...but Naruto SUDDENLU GRABS THE ANKLE AND PULLS HIM DOWN FOR A KYUUBI LOCK! ...Or at least ATTEMPTS to as Starforce is struggling like hell as Naruto tries to apply it! Starforce manages to roll onto his back and kicks Naruto away! Starforce stands up, and Naruto charges at him, and Starforce dodges and Naruto goes through the ropes! The ninja manages to stay on the apron though, and gets back in the ring...

...

...

...

...Starforce grabs his head as he's entering and pulls his body out AND PLANTS HIM WITH A MEGA-IMPACT!

"MEGA-IMPACT! Starforce just caught Naruto and nailed that Rope-Hung DDT out of freakin' nowhere! And I think the end may be near!" Church stated.

"You damn right it is! Starforce is about to put this fool to rest! GO STARFORCE! DROP HIM ON HIS HEAD SO HE CAN'T THINK ANYMORE!" Sarge shouted.

Starforce lied on the mat as he stared at the prone Naruto as if though he were a snake before rising to a knee, malicious intent in his eyes...he licked his lips as he waited for Naruto to stir...

...

...

...

...

**("Flatlined" by Modern Echo)**

"HUH...?!" Church questioned at the sound of the music.

The crowd stood to their feet in complete confusion at the sound of the music as Starforce stood up in surprise as he turned to the stage, the sound of drums and guitar playing together for the edited intro until the lyrics played...

_**Reach inside yourself,** _

_**Take all you've got.** _

_**Failure's no more.** _

"What the hell is this?! I've never heard this music before! Why is it playing NOW?!" Church questioned.

"Alright, WHO is in charge of playing the music?! BECAUSE I DEMAND A FIRING RIGHT NOW! THE GREAT BOOK OF RED RULES DEMAND IT!" Sarge shouted.

Starforce narrowed his eyes in clear annoyance at this unexpected happening during HIS match as the music continued to play...

_**Displays are on full force,** _

_**It's your last shot.** _

_**Bring on the war.** _

"...Well...is ANYONE coming out?! Because I rather this not at LEAST be a waste of time!" Church admitted.

"It's a waste of time, dirty Blue. It was since the start." Sarge said.

Starforce shook his head at seeing no one come out, and just decided to ignore this crap to focus on the task at hand. Reminding himself to hurt the guy responsible later, he was about to turn to finish off Naruto...

_**Keep pushing through your agony.** _

_**It's your energy.** _

"Wait...WHO THE...?!" Church suddenly exclaimed.

"...IT CAN"T BE...!" Sarge suddenly shouted.

Starforce stopped as he caught sight of someone coming out onto the stage...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...the crowd went CRAZY at the sight of him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ** _FOX MCCLOUD STOOD ON THE STAGE! THE CROWD IS INSANE RIGHT NOW AS STARFORCE LOOKS LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST!_**

 ** _"IT'S FOX! FOX MCCLOUD! FOX MCCLOUD IS BACK! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! AND NEITHER CAN STARFORCE! IT'S AS IF HE JUST GOT KILLED THEN AND THERE!"_** Church exclaimed.

 _ **"THIS CAN'T BE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! STARFORCE PUNTED HIS ASS TO RED HELL! STAR FOX IS DEAD! IT CAN'T COME BACK! IT JUST CAN'T!"** _ Sarge shouted.

 _ **"IT JUST DID DAMMIT, AND IT'S ABOUT TO COME BACK WITH A VENGEANCE! CAPTAIN CLASSIC IS HERE!"** _ Church shouted.

Not one person was sitting as they all cheered for the return of Fox McCloud, who was staring a hole at Starforce in the ring, pure rage and hatred in his eyes as Starforce just stood in complete shock, trying to comprehend this. After several moments, Starforce just shook his head and shouted at Fox "YOU CAN'T BE BACK! YOU JUST CAN'T! I ENDED YOUR CAREER! I KILLED STAR FOX! YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK AN-"

...

...

...

...

...NARUTO SUDDENLY GRABBED STARFORCE FROM BEHIND, PUSHED HIM INTO THE ROPES...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...AND NINE-TAILS DESTROYER CONNECTS!**

"NINE-TAILS DESTROYER! FOX DISTRACTED STARFORCE AND THE GAMING KILLER JUST GOT PLANTED BY NARUTO! THE BRIDGE!" Church stated.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Sarge shouted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"AND NARUTO WON! NARUTO'S GOING TO MONEY IN THE BANK!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT! HE CHEATED!" Sarge shouted.

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

"Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd was still going crazy at everything that was going on as Naruto let go of Starforce and slid out of the ring, the ref following him and raising his hand in victory! Naruto just had a big grin on his face, and pointed at the Final Clash sign "YES, I'M HEADING TO FINAL CLASH, DATTEBAYO!" as Fox just continued to stare at the ring.

"Naruto's getting his chance to put his UCA career back on track! All thanks to Fox McCloud! He gave Naruto the opening he needed to win one over Starforce, and now Money in the Bank could be reality!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT! THAT LITTLE DIRTBAG CHEATED! STARFORCE WAS ABOUT TO BEAT HIM! YOU KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! THE FANS KNOW IT! AND NARUTO KNOWS IT! HE ONLY WON BECAUSE OF FOX! SO MUCH FOR BEING A GOOD GUY!" Sarge shouted in anger.

"And I don't think Naruto CARES too much right now! He's heading to Final Clash and that's all matters to him right now!" Church shouted.

Starforce groaned in pain as he held his head in pain as he lied on the mat. The Gaming Killer slowly recovered as he slowly pushed himself off the mat...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND FOX SLIDES INTO THE RING AND TACKLES DOWN STARFORCE! HE RAINS DOWN HATE-FILLED FISTS AS THE CROWD JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS!

"AND FOX IS JUST WAILING ON STARFORCE! THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING FOR THE PUNT TO HIS SKULL! FOR THE PUNT TO PEPPY! TO SLIPPY! TO FALCO! FOX IS LETTING EVERY OUNCE OF HATRED OUT ON THE GAMING KILLER AND IT COULDN'T HAPPEN TO A NICER GUY!" Church shouted.

"SOMEONE CALL 911! SOMEONE ARREST THIS DAMN FOX RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE THIS IS ASSAULT! UNWARRANTED ASSAULT ON A GREAT RED! THE HIGHEST DEGREE OF A CRIME! SOMEONE STOP THIS!" Sarge shouted.

Starforce tried to cover up from the fists to his skull to no avail as Fox continued to rain them down until he stood up and began stomping the living hell out of him, hate in his eyes for Starforce! After over twenty seconds of this, he picked up Starforce and dropped him with a Spike DDT! The crowd was just going crazy, chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!" as Fox stood up with an intense expression! He then grabbed Starforce and lifted him...

...

...and the Gaming Killer LOW-BLOWED FOX to loud boos from the crowd! Fox held his lower regions before Geo grabs him and throws him HARD into the turnbuckles and Fox crashes into them! Starforce then just kicks away at the downed Fox, shouting "YOU DAMN FOX! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE HOSPITAL WHERE YOU BELONGED!" before jumping and nailing a hard stomp to the skull! He then picks up Fox, and grabs his head from behind for an SFKO...

...

...

...Fox spins out of it and pushes Starforce into the ropes! Starforce bounces off them AND RIGHT INTO A MCCLOUD SPECIAL (Rolling Elbow) TO THE SKULL! STARFORCE DROPS LIKE A SACK OF HAMMERS!

"AND THERE'S A SPECIAL FOR YA, COURTESTY OF MCCLOUD! GEO'S DOWN! GEO'S DOWN!" Church stated.

"AAAAHHH! YOU DAMN BARBARIAN, FOX! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! THAT SPECIAL SUCKED!" Sarge shouted.

Fox immediately took off his Star Fox jacket and shirt and threw them down to the mat angrily as he stared out to the crowd with a seething expression on his face. He then slowly turned to Starforce and simply waited for The Gaming Killer to stand up. Starforce slowly came to and pushed himself off the mat, and managed to reach to his feet, and backed towards Fox...

...

...

...

...Fox hooked Geo's arms from behind, SETS HIM UP...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND STARFORCE PUSHES FOX AWAY AND ROLLS OUT OF THE RING! The crowd boos at this as Starforce backs up the ramp away from the ring and Fox!

"And Starforce high tails it out there before Fox could flip the switch! Starforce escapes certain doom, but he can't change this fact: FOX MCCLOUD IS BACK! CAPTAIN CLASSIC IS BACK AND WITH A VENGEANCE!" Church shouted.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! FOX SHOULDN'T BE HERE! THAT DIRTBAG SHOULD BE IN A HOSPITAL, ACCEPTING THAT HIS CAREER IS DEAD! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sarge shouted.

"IT DID HAPPEN, SARGE! IT DID HAPPEN, AND I CAN GUARANTEE THAT STARFORCE IS IN FOR ONE PAINFUL FUTURE! FOX IS HERE FOR PAYBACK, THE GAMING KILLER BEWARE!" Church shouted.

Fox stared at Starforce angrily in the ring shirtless as Starforce could only glare at him from the ramp. The Gaming Killer could only pull at the brown tuft of hair sticking from his helmet, an incensed and rageful expression on his face as his eyes could only remain on the Star Fox pilot. Fox stood in the ring, eyes on Starforce as he simply lifted up his arms to his side, and shouted "I'M BACK! STAR FOX LIVES DAMMIT! STAR FOX LIVES!"

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! Man, I'm getting slower with these updates, aren't I? And I really don't want to! Anyways, WHAT an eventful start to Monday Night Flame! Green cheats Kiva and says she isn't worth the hype, Samus breaks the silence and explains her reasoning, TLC is made for Final Clash, and FOX IS BACK! I've been planning that for a long time, and man was it fun writing that! So much fun! In any case, glad I got this done finally, and I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_As always, if you have storyline suggestions for me, PM them to me, and I MAY consider them, no guarantees. Make sure to review as reviews are REALLY loved after all this. Until next time!_


	33. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 9 Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Week 9** _

* * *

We come back from commercial break (yes we have those), and we see Fox walking from the back having returned to the ring, an intense look on his face. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he came across...Krystal. They stared at each other for the longest time, neither one speaking a word...until Krystal ran to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, which he returned in kind.

"...I can't believe it's you...I really can't believe it. The letter you wrote...what it said about you coming back and letting me know...I didn't know if it was a trick or not. Someone playing a cruel trick...I had to make sure it was real. See, if it was really true...and here you are..." Krystal said.

"...I'm real, Krystal. I'm as real as real can be. I'm back, and trust me, I'm not leaving again. And no one is saying otherwise." Fox replied.

"FOX! FOX!" Simmons shouted as he ran into the scene, Krystal and Fox turning to him. "I can't believe it's you! I mean, Sarge said your brains were mush after what Starforce did to you! And I full-heartedly agree with him! ...SORRY SIR! Anyways, you just SHOCKED the world! You returned and just screwed over The Gaming Killer! You're back in UCA against all odds! What are you going to do NOW?!" Simmons asked as he held the mic to Fox.

"...Just this..." Fox stated before turning to the camera with a hard look. "...Starforce Megaman...GEO STELAR...I'm going to be in that ring next week...and I want your ass out there AS WELL when I am! I'm going to have a little...talk...with you, and I think you might want to hear what I have to say. And considering what just happened, I doubt you won't show up. I'll see you in seven days, Stelar..."

Fox then walked away with Krystal, leaving Simmons just by himself before the camera changed scenes...

* * *

The camera is now showing another area backstage, where we Jason Krueger himself, Intercontinental Title on his shoulder. An unhinged look on his face as he ran his hands through his hair, looking up at the camera with a crazed look in his eye.

"You know...I don't think people know, hehe...just how important this title is to me." Jason said, twitching every second as he held the title tightly. "The UCA Intercontinental Title...my first title EVER in Fiction Wrestling. Oh, I remember how the first time I won this title...oh, what a sweet memory. Breaking Cloud Strife's itty bitty neck like a TWIG...that was FUUUNNN...hehehe. And that...was the catalyst...for EVERYTHING...everything, yes." Jason said as he tapped his fingers on his title methodically. "And what do I mean by catalyst? ...This title...it led to EVERYTHING I HAVE in Fiction Wrestling! Being UCA Intercontinental Champion...it led me to becoming ACW Hardcore Champion, the FIRST-EVER! Even with how that company's "boss" is towards me and the RR, he KNEW that I was too good and TOO MUCH OF AN INSANE, TALENTED BASTARD TO JUST BURY! AND I'VE BEEN DEMOLISHING EVERY MAN HE'S PUT IN FRONT OF ME! ...This title...led to me becoming NCW Tag Team Champions with David Williams...the Frozen Asylum...oooohhhh, has that been such fun... It even led to PCUW being FORCED to RECOGNIZE THE REBELLION...THE VIRUS REBELLION! AND WE WILL SOON TAKE THE PCUW TAG TEAM TITLES FROM CULMER AND DOMINIC AND LEAVE THEM MANGLED AND UNRECOGNIZABLE!" Jason panted heavily for a bit...before he managed to continue. "This title...even lead to me...becoming a WORLD CHAMPION IN CXWE! IT LED TO THAT! This title was the FIRST STEP in me becoming the FIRST AND ONLY Cross-Company Grand Slam Winner! THIS TITLE BEGAN IT ALL FOR ME! ALL OF IT! DON'T YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Jason was now pulling at his hair hard, a disturbed look on his eyes as he held his title closely. "You all don't get it...you DON'T. This title...without it...I know that I wouldn't be ANYWHERE here in this business! All the titles I have...they are so important to me, every one of them...but this Intercontinental Title...it's SPECIAL to me for EVERY REASON I just said...so very special. And because of all that..." Jason looked at the camera, a wild look about him. "I will NEVER part with THIS title! I NEVER...WILL! It's MINE! It will ALWAYS BE MINE! And all those who want to take it WILL GET THEIR NECKS BROKEN! I'LL BREAK THEIR NECKS AND GORE THEM TO HELL! But...some people...just don't get that. Everywhere I go...I see hedgehogs...hedgehogs everywhere..." Jason looked around crazily, as if a man possessed. "...They won't stop coming...as if they want...MY Intercontinental Title...well they won't get it...they WON'T...they won't...and I shall keep this title at all costs...in the name of the Revolu-"

Jason stopped as his eyes caught something coming, and they subsequently widened...

...

...as Hope the Hedgehog came into the camera's view, the crowd cheering for him. Hope had a serious expression as he stared down Jason.

"You say that title will always be yours..." Hope began. "...but you know as well as I do, that last week, I had you BEAT. I had you down, and I was about to take the Intercontinental Title from you. And the ONLY reason that didn't happen was because Chaos came in and saved your ass only to get back at me for Last Stand. But it really gets to you, huh? That you were THIS close to losing your title...and only by someone wanting vengeance that you survived. But let me tell you this...I'm not letting you go. Not after I came so close to taking the gold, and not after you screwed me out of the Rumble Match because you were a sore loser about me eliminating you a month ago. Yeah, I remember that, so you better hold onto that title real tight...because I'm coming for it...and I'll pry it out of your hands no matter what."

"...No...no...no..." Jason chanted methodically, a paranoid look in his eye as he slowly backed up. "You LIE...you lie. You see, you don't get what I'm trying to say. You can't take what's mine...and if you come near it, I'll break you ne-"

Jason's talk was again interrupted as he backed up into somebody. He turned around...came face-to-face with SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. Jason's eyes went wide as the hedgehog just stared down the IC Champ.

"Funny that Hope mentions Chaos and almost beating you...because that's what I almost did with you the night after Royal Reckoning." Shadow stated with a serious look at Jason. "I had you set up for the Chaos Nightmare, ready to plant you...only for that god-complex hedgehog to get in my way. You just seem to be lucky in that sort of area up to now, aren't you? Well your luck is about to run out...because considering I was about to BEAT YOU and you can't dispute that, and that I won alongside Hope at Last Stand...I think I should get an Intercontinental Title shot...don't YOU, Jason?"

Shadow simply narrowed his eyes at Jason, who was starting to twitch in almost erratic fashion. He slowly backed away, snapping his head at Hope who also stared at him seriously. Jason was snarling at this point, gripping his title with a white knuckle grip.

"You want a shot...? ...You...want...A SHOT?!" Jason breathed out angrily. "...You don't deserve to take what's mine...you aren't anything...you aren't ANYTHING! You're just...another victim. You hear me?! ANOTHER VICT-"

Jason AGAIN was interrupted as he AGAIN backed up into somebody, and he slowly turned around...

...and CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG was who he turned to face, a dark and snarling expression in his face as Jason stared him down.

"...You know...I've heard you constantly say it was MY FAULT that we lost at Last Stand because of my lack of tag match experience." Chaos said in a low tone, eyes narrowed. "...But if it was my fault we lost...then why was it YOU who got PINNED?! Answer me that...oh wait...you can't. You won't pin your failures on the God of Destruction...and I just realized something. I beat Shadow over there awhile ago, I pinned a FORMER WORLD CHAMPION, and I deserve something for that. So it's about time I cashed-in on the benefits of that victory, don't you? ...And your title...is looking VERY tempting nowadays..."

Chaos sneered at Jason, whose eyes had widened to saucers as he slowly backed away from Chaos. His head was now snapping between Hope, Shadow, and Chaos at an erratic pace, his mouth turning into more of a growl as if an animal trying to protect his food from others.

"You...you...you...CAN'T HAVE IT! YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS! IT'S MINE! AND LAY EVEN A FINGER ON IT, AND YOU'LL DIE! HEAR ME?! DIE! I'LL TAKE YOUR NECKS AND SNAP THEM! I'LL MAKE IT SO SURGERY CAN'T REPAIR THEM!" Jason shouted in a crazed fashion, beating his head with his fist. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME TO EVEN GET CLOSE TO MY TI-"

"Yo Jason."

"NOW WHAT?!" Jason shouted angrily as he turned around to face none other than Force the Fox, who held his hands up defensively.

"Woah, woah, take it easy there, tiger. I'm not out for a title shot, if that's what you thought." Force joked with a chuckle, but Jason was not amused.

"...What...do...you WANT?!" Jason snarled out.

"Well I was looking for you because I made a very important decision regarding the Intercontinental Title. Now you've been a pretty good champion, and as such, you definitely have a right to defend it at Final Clash. However...all THREE of these guys..." Force motioned to the trio of hedgehogs behind Jason. "...all have very good points as to why they should haven a title shot. And when you think about it...this whole thing can be traced back to when Chaos screwed Shadow over the night after Ragnarok...So I racked my brain around a bit before I finally came to a conclusion! ...Why not give them ALL a shot?! So Jason Krueger...YOU will face off against...

...

...

...Hope the Hedgehog...

...

...

...Shadow the Hedgehog...

...

...

...AND Chaos the Hedgehog!...

...

...

...

... **in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the Intercontinental Championship at Final Clash!"**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Jason's expression took a look of shock and horror, while Hope gained a confident grin on his face, Shadow simply nodded in approval at this, and Chaos gained a sick sneer on his face. Force meanwhile just smiled as he patted Jason on his shoulder.

"Sounds like an awesome title match for the big show, right? I'm sure you'll do just fine, Jason." Force chuckled. "After all, you are 'The Messiah of the Neckbreaker.' Man, am I pumped for Final Clash even more thanks to this! I'll see you around! Good luck at Final Clash!"

And with that, Force left the area, leaving a stunned Jason Krueger in his wake. The IC Champ simply stood there, holding his title...and he slowly turned around to meet the different expressions of his eventual opponents, but he could see the same thing in all of their eyes...their desire for HIS gold. Jason clutched his title even more, and he breathed heavily as he stared at them all.

"...YOU HEDGEHOGS WON'T HAVE THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU HEDGEHOGS AREN'T HAVING IT! YOU NEVER, EVER WILL! NEVER! I AM THE MESSIAH OF THE NECKBREAKER! AND YOU CAN'T HAVE WHAT IS MINE!" Jason shouted before stomping away.

The three hedgehogs simply stared at the leaving Jason for a bit, until Chaos turned to Hope and Shadow, the latter two turning to him, and the self-proclaimed God just sneered at them. He gave a cutthroat gesture, and simply said "...Come Final Clash...you're all bowing down to ME..." before leaving. Hope and Shadow simply stared as he left before turning to each other.

"...You know...you kicked my head off last week..." Shadow pointed out.

"That was an accident, Shadow..." Hope retorted.

"...Well then...what I do at Final Clash, to Jason, Chaos, AND you...WON'T be an accident." Shadow proclaimed, a slight smirk on his face. "The Black Wind...is taking home the gold. Every man for himself."

Shadow then walked away, leaving only Hope, who only grew a smirk and said "...Game on."

* * *

"The following contest is an Open Challenge Triple Threat Match...and it is for...the INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP!"

**("I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf)**

The crowd gave out an approximate 50/50 cheer/boo reaction, and Johnny Cage came out with a cocky smirk on his face, wearing a vest with the "MK" and "RR" insignias on both sides, and the Internet Title on his face. He moved his legs a bit to get himself ready before running his hands through his hair, and threw them forward before making his way down the ramp. He went to a side of the ring and leaped onto the apron and entered through the ropes, but pulled his head out of the ring, sitting on the ropes as he looked at the crowd with a smirk. He entered the ring and climbed a turnbuckle, unhooking his belt and raising it high in the air.

"Introducing first, representing UCA and the Rookie Revolution, from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 231 lbs., he is the reigning, defending Internet Champion, Johnny Cage!"

"And here comes the Internet Champion, and look at his face! He's on one serious high since beating Colt for the Championship, and it only got higher when he was announced as being in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! And now he's putting the title up for grabs in this Triple Threat, one that ANYONE can enter! He wants to make even more of an impact and he's willing to do what it takes!" Church stated.

"What a great Red champion! He's not afraid to put his title on the line in such odds! You won't find any dirty Blues wanting to do such things! Johnny Cage wants to make that championship prestigious, and he will do it no matter the dirtbag haters! Like I said, dirty Blues would only hurt themselves to get out of this!" Sarge said.

"Well Sarge, Johnny Cage may not seem too worried, but this won't be easy if he thinks it will be. But who will he face? It could be ANYBODY from ANY company!" Church proclaimed.

Cage leaned against the turnbuckle, his title over his shoulder, smirk on his face as he continued to wait for the first of his challengers...

**("Get Funky" by 5 Alarm Music)**

The crowd was confused by the music, and even Cage raised an eyebrow at the music, and  **Chocolove McDonnell** came out onto the stage with a big smile on his face. He raised his hand in the air before making his way down the ramp, as the crowd gave him a light mixed reaction, and leaped onto the apron before leaping over the ropes into the ring. He climbed a turnbuckle and raised his fists in the air, the light mixed reaction continuing.

"Introducing challenger #1, representing WWE: Animated, from New York City, New York, weighing in at 185 lbs., Chocolove McDonnell!"

"Hey, I know this kid! It's the rookie, Chocolove, from WWE: Animated! This blind Shaman that uses every other sense to see for him has really turned some heads with victories over Raimundo Pedrosa and Aang over in that company! And now he looks to capitalize on that momentum by accepting this Open Challenge!" Church stated.

"...His jokes suck..." Sarge deadpanned. "...They make me wanna vomit. And I think I get diarrhea from him. I hope he gets mauled..."

"...I...won't deny that his jokes are the worst..." Church admitted. "Like...they really suck...worse than Tucker's perverted jokes..." A faint "HEY" could be heard. "But it's not about jokes tonight! It's about the Internet Title! And we have only one challenger left to introduce..."

Chocolove stood in his corner, eager smile on his face as Cage simply watched the kid from his corner. Seconds passed as the two waited for the final challenger, and...

...

...

...

...

...

_What's Up, Doc?_

**("Buggin'" by Bugs Bunny)**

THE CROWD ERUPTED INTO THUNDEROUS CHEERS!

"WHAT?! NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Church shouted.

The crowd was going crazy as Chocolove and Cage looked shocked...

...

...as  **Bugs Bunny** walked out onto the stage to a standing ovation from the crowd. He looked out to the crowd and to the stage, and took a deep breath and said "Well...guess I'm back for one night" before making his way down the ramp. He slapped hands with excited fans as they chanted "BUGS! BUGS! BUGS!" before he slid into the ring. He stood in it and pumped a fist into the air as the crowd just ate everything he did up!

"And challenger #2, representing XCW, from Burbank, California, weighing in at 232 lbs., none other than...BUGS BUNNY!"

"BUGS BUNNY! BUGS BUNNY IS BACK IN UCA TO FIGHT IN XCW'S NAME! AND THE FANS CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! THE LEGEND AND UCA HALL OF FAMER HIMSELF! THE FIRST RUMBLE WINNER, THE FIRST TWO-TIME WORLD CHAMPION, AND FIRST TO MAIN EVENT FINAL CLASH TWICE! THE VERY FIRST FACE OF UCA! AND THAT'S JUST HIS UCA ACCOMPLISHMENTS! WON THE FIRST FICTION WRESTLING MATCH, TOON CHAMPION, TWO-TIME TOON IC CHAMPION, AND XCW TELEVISION CHAMPION! AND THE LEGEND BUGS IS HERE TO WIN HIMSELF ANOTHER TITLE!" Church shouted.

"HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HOW CAN THIS DAMN RABBIT BE HERE?! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! HE'S GONE FROM UCA! G-O-N-E! GONE! DAMMIT! I CALL FOUL ON THIS AND DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Sarge shouted.

"SHUT UP, SARGE! THIS IS UNREAL! BUGS IS HERE TO REPRESENT X-TREME CARTOON WRESTLING, AND CAGE CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS NOT WHAT HE EXPECTED AT ALL!" Church shouted.

Bugs stood in his corner as the crowd chanted "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" and the rabbit took out a carrot and munched on it as he looked at his opponents before saying "Eeeehhhh...what's up, docs?" Chocolove looked in absolute awe of what has occurred, partially because of the fact he was getting to wrestle a LEGEND. Cage frowned at Bugs, not really sure what to make of this as he handed his title to the ref, who then showed it to all in the ring before raising it for all to see.

"And there's the prize these three will fight for! The Internet Championship! Johnny Cage, Chocolove McDonnell, and Bugs Bunny! Three different men of different statuses and one prize! Time to see who comes out on top!" Church stated.

The three competitors slowly came up to each other, staring each other down for a few minutes. Cage and Bugs particularly got in each other's face, possibly because of Cage's RR relations. Words were exchanged between the two for a bit...until Chocolove came between them as he had come up with something. Cage and Bugs were confused until Chocolove said "Man, I feel so 'Caged' in this ring. I'm gonna go 'bunny hop' out for a minute." The crowd BOOED loudly at the terrible joke as Cage and Bugs just stared at the rookie blankly.

"...Good God...that...that was TERRIBLE...I mean...Oh god, that was worse than anything I've ever heard before...seriously, I think even CABOOSE can come up with better! AND HE'S CABOOSE!" Church shouted.

Sarge didn't say anything...but was HIGHLY tempted to grab the shotgun that he was always has on him and just aim it at a particular Shaman.

Chocolove was just grinning, thinking his joke was GOOD, while his opponents just stared at him...then at each other...

...BEFORE KNOCKING CHOCO DOWN WITH DUAL FISTS!

"OH! CHOCO JUST GOT A DOUBLE DOSE OF FIST! AND AFTER THAT JOKE, HE DESERVED IT!" Church shouted.

"YES! YES! DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE RR RELATIONS RIGHT NOW, JUST BEAT THAT SHAMAN'S ASS TO THE GROUND!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd EXPLODED at the attack, and the two began to stomp the freakin' hell out of Chocolove, who couldn't even defend himself. Bugs then picked up Chocolove, and gave him a Karate Kick, sending him right into Cage, who nailed a Shadow Kick on Chocolove! The two then picked up Chocolove and threw him out of the ring. Cage nodded at his work...AND THEN GOT ROLLED UP BY BUGS!

"And Chocolove is out of th-OH WAIT! ROLL-UP BY BUGS!" Church shouted.

1...

2...

Cage kicked out!

"Damn bunny! He tried to steal one from Cage! He's just as bad as he was long ago!" Sarge exclaimed.

The two scrambled to their feet, and Cage caught Bugs with a kick to the gut and nails a few punches to the skull. He backs Bugs up to the ropes and whips him into the adjacent ones, and tries for a Back Body Drop as he comes back, but Bugs catches him with a Facebuster! Cage stumbled to his feet, and Bugs nailed a Snap STO on him. Bugs then picked up Cage, threw him into the corner, climbed it, and began nailing fists on Cage's skull! 1...2...3...4...6...7...8...9...10! Bugs got off the turnbuckle after ten punches, and Cage stumbles out of it and into a Samoan Drop from the legend! Bugs with a cover! 1...2...Cage kicks out! Bugs then grabs the leg and tries for a Spinning Toe Hold, but Cage kicked Bugs away! Bugs turned around and ran at Cage, but got caught with a Drop Toe Hold! Cage then stood up, and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop to the back! Cage then grabbed the head and proceeded to lock in a Headlock.

"And Cage finally manages to take control after a big flurry from Bugs! He's got that Healdock in tight!" Church stated.

"Yeah, he does! Bugs realizing why he's outmatch by such a big movie star! HIS MOVIES HAVE SOLD MORE THAN YOURS, RABIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Cage wrenched on the head greatly, but Bugs slowly managed to stand with Cage in tow. He then slipped out of the Headlock, and quickly nailed an Inverted DDT! Bugs then picks up Cage and whips him into a corner, then runs and nails a Stinger Splash! Bugs then grabs him, and lifts him up Suplex-style...Cage lands behind him, and nails a Bridging German Suplex! 1...2...Bugs kicks out! Bugs rolls back onto his feet, but got a Boot to the jaw, sending him into the ropes! Cage then Clotheslines Bugs over them, but Bugs lands on the apron. Cage grabs Bugs, but the rabbit Hotshot Cage against the ropes! Cage held his throat as Bugs got back in the ring, and nailed a Flying Clothesline on Cage! Bugs picks up Cage...AND THE TWO SUDDENLY GOT A SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY FROM CHOCOLOVE!

"Chocolove just came back in with a bang! He flew high and got both of them with a Springboard Crossbody!" Church said.

"Damn, I forgot about Chocolove! Was hoping he not show up for the rest of the match! That would have been blissful!" Sarge said.

Chocolove rolled onto his feet and bounced off the ropes just as Bugs got up, and nailed him with a Running Dropkick. Chocolove got up as Cage did, and caught him with an Enziguri to the skull, dazing him on his feet! Bug stood up, but then got a Hurricarana from Choco, sending him into Cage, and the Kombatant was sent out of the ring from the collision! Bugs stumbled backwards, and right into a Victory Roll from Choco! 1...2...Bugs kicks out! Choco got up and went for a kick, but Bugs caught it, spun Choco around, and caught him with a Spinebuster! Bugs then bounces off the ropes and nails a Leg Drop before picking him up, and into a Fireman's Carry! Choco slipped out of it behind Bugs and near the ropes, and Bugs ran at him, but Choco pulled down the ropes, and Bugs went over them and landed near Cage outside! Choco saw the position of his opponents, thought about it for awhile...and suddenly got an idea! He grabbed the ropes as Bugs and Cage stood up on the outside...

...

...AND CHOCOLOVE NAILS A SENTON PLANCHA ON THEM!

"Senton Plancha! Man, Choco's actually getting some serious momentum on his side! Color me surprised!" Church stated.

"What kind of bizarro world have we entered?! I demand to know what's helping Choco do this! I know he isn't doing this on his own!" Sarge said.

Chocolove stood up and raised his hands with a grin on his face, igniting a mixed reaction before he went over to one side of the ring. He then climbed the barricade, and managed to steady himself on it before waiting for the two opponents to stand. He then ran across the barricade towards them...

...

...AND CAGE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY AS CHOCO NAILS A DIVING CLOTHESLINE OFF THE BARRICADE ON BUGS! Choco manages to stand...

...

...AND CAGE GRABS HIM AND BACK SUPLEXES HIM ON THE APRON!

"Oh damn! Back Suplex on the apron! That's the hardest part of the ring! That's going to ground Choco!" Church stated.

"That's what he get for only get one when he was going for two! His own fault!" Sarge stated.

Cage picked up Choco and threw him into the ring and slid in with him. Cage picked up Choco and quickly nailed a Pendulum Backbreaker before following with a cover! 1...2...Choco kicks out! Cage stands up, and stomps on Choco a few times before picking him up, whipping him into the ropes and catching him with a Back Elbow. Choco stumbled up to his feet, and got several rights to the face from Cage, who then grabbed him and planted him with a DDT! Cage then dragged him near a corner, climbed to the second turnbuckle, and nailed a Diving Knee Drop on Choco! Cage with another cover! 1...2...Choco kicks out! Cage picks up Choco and throws him into a corner, and nails a few Knife Edge Chops, inciting "Wooooos!" from the crowd, before whipping him into the adjacent corner hard! Choco bounced off it...

...and DUCKS a clothesline from Cage! Cage turned around...AND GOT A GAMENGIRI!

"OH! Gamengiri right to the skull! Cage may be in Lala land after that!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit! Cage had him in the bag! You dirty Blue Shaman!" Sarge cursed.

Cage backed up into the corner and stumbled out of it and Choco went for another Hurricarana...

...

...Cage HELD ONTO CHOCO IN POWERBOMB POSITION! Choco tried to nail a few fists in desperation, but Cage held on...

...

...

...BUT CAGE GOT SPEARED BY BUGS!

"BUGS WITH THE SPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! Cage nearly got snapped in half for taking his eyes off Bugs!" Church stated.

Choco fell on top of Cage after the Spear and had him in a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Bugs breaks it up!

"Too close dammit! Too close! But thanks for saving the match-up for Cage to win, Bugs! You may not be as dirty a Blue as I thought." Sarge said.

Bugs got up, but got caught with a Soccer Kick to the chest. Choco then nailed a few more Soccer Kicks to the chest, but Bugs managed to catch one, and proceeded to try and apply an Ankle Lock! Choco struggled and managed to kick Bugs away, got up, and then ran at the Bunny! Bugs however sidestepped Choco, throwing him into the ropes, caught him on the bounce back in a Full Nelson...

...

...and then DROPPED him with a Full Nelson Slam! Bugs then slapped his elbow before he went over to the corner and began climbing it!

"I think Bugs is going for the classic Acme Elbow Drop! That move is sure to give him the win and the Internet Championship!" Church stated.

"Dammit! I appreciate Bugs saving the match for Cage earlier, but he isn't supposed to win! He REALLY isn't!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bugs climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, and steadied himself...

...

...

...CAGE HIT THE TURNBUCKLE, CAUSING BUGS TO GET CROTCHED ON IT!

"Ooooohhhh! That's GOT to hurt!" Church winced.

"As a man, I feel his pain...only a little though." Sarge stated.

Bugs's face was contorted in great pain, and Cage quickly climbed up to the top and nailed a few rights to the face of Bugs, dazing him. He then grabbed Bugs head, draping his arm over his own...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A SUPERPLEX ON HIM!

"Superplex on Bugs! And it was an emphatic o-HEY! CHOCO!" Church exclaimed.

Choco had leaped at Bugs and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Cage managed to break the count before three!

"Damn, that sneaky Shaman nearly stole one! That's an act of a Blue! And as such, KICK HIS ASS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Choco tried to get up, but got grabbed by Cage and nailed with a vicious Knee Smash to the temple! Choco was dazed as Cage grabbed him and whipped him to the ropes. Choco bounced off them, and then got Back Body Dropped by Cage ONTO A PRONOE BUGS! Bugs rolled away in pain as Choco held his back in pain, and Cage covered Choco! 1...2...Choco kicks out! Cage picked up Choco and dragged him over to a corner and began several Head Smashes into the corner for Choco, but Mr. Wind suddenly managed to block the last Head Smash, and then nail a big kick to the face that sent Cage back a bit! Choco then pulled himself to the second turnbuckle, and dived off...

...

...

...Cage moved out of the way! Choco managed to land on his feet and turned around, and LEAPFROGGED over an incoming Cage! Cage bounced off the ropes as Choco leaped at the adjacent ones...

...

...

...

...CAGE RAN RIGHT INTO A SPRINGBOARD ENZIGURI!

"Right on the TEMPLE! Johnny Cage ran right into BIG KICK!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT JOHNNY! Why'd you run into THAT?! WHY?!" Sarge questioned.

Choco popped up to his feet...

...

...

...

...and RIGHT into an INVERTED ATOMIC DROP from Bugs! Choco held his backside before getting a KARATE KICK TO THE FACE!

"KARATE KICK! Bugs nailed it on the button! Choco may be out!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, hate to say this, but Choco..." Sarge began.

Bugs covered Choco!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Choco kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Good that Choco kicked out! ...Not because he's liked, but because it means Cage can still win." Sarge clarified.

Bugs sighed in frustration before picking up Choco, who tried to fight back with punches to the gut, stunning Bugs and then bounced off the ropes, but got caught by Bugs who proceeded to nail him with a Side Slam! Bugs covers! 1...2...Choco kicks out! Bugs shook his head and picked up Choco, and then lifted him up Suplex-Style...

...

...Choco flipped out of it and landed behind Bugs! Choco turned around and went for a Gamengiri!

...

...

...

...BUGS CAUGHT THE LEG AND LOCKED IN AN ANKLE LOCK!

"ANKLE LOCK! ANKLE LOCK! CHOCO GOT CAUGHT! BUGS MAY BE A TAPOUT AWAY FROM BEING INTERNET CHAMPION!" Church shouted.

"OH YOU BETTER NOT TAP OUT, CHOCO! KEEP LIVING FOR CAGE'S VICTORY! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Choco cried out in pain as Bugs wrenched on the ankle, but Choco didn't want to tap out! Not yet! He saw the ropes and tried to crawl over to them! Bugs continued to wrench on the ankle, hoping to force a tap out as Choco inched his way towards the ropes little by little, pushing through the pain...

...

...

...Choco reached a hand out...

...

...

...

...BUGS PULLED HIM BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING! Choco cried out in pain as Bugs held the hold tight...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND CAGE NUT PUNCHES BUGS OUT OF NOWHERE! Bugs let go of the hold as he held his nuts, muttering "Mother..." as he did so. Cage then bounced off the ropes AND NAILED A SHADOW KICK ON BUGS!

"NUT PUNCH AND SHADOW KICK! CAGE JUST NAILED THEM OUT OF THIN AIR!" Church exclaimed.

"NO DQS IN A TRIPLE THREAT! CAGE HAS BUGS! Bugs..." Sarge began.

Cage quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BUGS KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...DAMMIT! DAMMIT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THREE DAMMIT! CAGE SHOULD HAVE RETAINED BY NOW!" Sarge shouted.

"The legend isn't going down like that! He wants to be a Champion again, he'll do what he can to get it!" Church stated.

Cage couldn't believe it and just slammed his fist on the mat in frustration! He then proceeded to redirect his anger on Bugs, and began to punch the hell out of Bugs, and then stood up and stomped the hell out of the rabbit! Cage then picked up Bugs and lifted him into a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...Choco managed to pull Bugs off Cage's shoulders from behind! Cage turned around AND GOT A SMALL PACKAGE!

"SMALL PACKAGE FROM CHOCO! DOES HE...?!" Church questioned.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CAGE KICKS OUT!

"DAMMIT! STOP WITH THE HEART ATTACKS DAMMIT! I SHOULD JUST SHOOT YOU DIRTY BLUES MYSELF"! Sarge shouted.

Cage managed to get to his knees, but got a Dropkick to the face from Choco! The Shaman nursed his hurt ankle a bit before managing to stand, limping on it before picking up Cage, and proceeded to nail a few kicks to his skull before throwing him into the corner in a seated position! Choco then backed up into an adjacent corner, shook his ankle to try and get rid of the pain, then ran...

...

...

...and hit a Cannonball Senton on the seated Cage! Cage seemed out of it and Choco managed to drag him to the center of the ring! Choco then got on the apron,g grasped the ropes...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD 450-CAGE ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! Choco hits nothing but mat as he stumbles up to his feet holding up his stomach, but then Cage lifts in him into an Electric Chair from behind.

"Uh-oh...I think that high-risk maneuver may have cost Choco this match!" Church stated.

"Do it, Cage! Do it for the mighty Reds that look over you with promise!" Sarge cheered.

Cage steadied Choco on his shoulders, before throwing him off...

...

...

...

...

...CHOCO REVERSED THE ELECTRIC CHAIR FACEBUSTER INTO A HEADSCISSOR TAKEDOWN, SENDING CAGE INTO THE MIDDLE ROPES!

"COUNTER! WHAT A COUNTER! CAGE IS HUNG ON THE ROPES! THE POSITION...!" Church called.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Choco stood up, still slightly limping, but sensed Cage hung up on the ropes, and realized what he was in position for! He then bounced off the ropes towards Cage...

...

...

...swings around the middle ropes...

...

...

...

...

...

...CAGE DUCKS THE JAGUAR FEINT KICK (619), AND CATCHES CHOCO ON A SHOULDER!

"CAGE CAUGHT HIM! CAGE CAUGHT HIM!" Church shouted.

"HURRY! FINISH HIM OFF, CAGE! DO IT FOR ALL OF REDKIND!" Sarge exclaimed.

Choco squirmed on Cage's shoulder but he wasn't letting go as he stood up, holding adjusting Choco's position so that he was in a Fireman's Carry! Cage stood in the middle of the ring...

...

...

...

...

...

...CAGE GOT BOOTED IN THE FACE BY BUGS! Cage fell down and let go of Choco who rolled onto the apron!

"BOOT FROM BUGS! BUGS PICKED HIS MOMENT AND STRUCK!" Church shouted.

Bugs then picked up Cage and grabbed his head! He slung his arm over his shoulder...

...

...

...

...he lifted him up Suplex-Style...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE BUNNY BLAST (Vertical Suplex Cutter)!**

"BUNNY BLAST! THE BUNNY BLAST CONNECTS! THE FAMOUS UCA FINISHER OF BUGS HAS LAID OUT CAGE!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! THIS IS JUST AS BAD AS GRIF NOT RESTOCKING ON AMMO! NO!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd stood on their feet as Bugs quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

CHOCO BREAKS IT UP WITH A SPRINGBOARD SPLASH!

"CHOCO?! WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!" Church questioned.

"DON'T KNOW! DON'T CARE! BECAUSE HE JUST SAVED THIS MATCH! THAT WAS TOO CLOSE! TOO DAMN CLOSE! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Sarge shouted.

Bugs held his back in pain as Choco managed to stand up and began nailing fists to the skull of the rising bunny. Choco then bounced off the ropes, and Bug DUCKED the Soccer Kick aimed for his head! Bugs quickly grabbed Choco from behind and nailed a regular Atomic Drop this time, and then bounced off the ropes and hit a Clothesline to the back of the head! Bugs turned Choco for a cover! 1...2...Choco kicks out! Bugs was just frustrated at this point, so he just picked up Choco, but got a Sit-Out Jawbreaker out of nowhere! Bugs fell down and Choco quickly nailed a Standing Moonsault! Choco backed up into the ropes, tired at this point, so he just waited for Bugs to slowly stand up! Once he was up, Choco ran and leaped at him...

...

...

...Bugs sidestepped and avoided the Hurricarana attempt! Choco turned around, and got caught by Bugs with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Bugs then motioned for the end as he placed Choco between his legs!

"Bugs may be going for the Bunny Bomb (The Last Ride), and if Choco gets hit with that, he can kiss his ass goodbye!" Church said.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Where's Cage when you need him?!" Sarge questioned.

Bugs then placed his arms around Choco's waist, and lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...CHOCO TURNED IT INTO A HURRICANRA AND SENT BUGS INTO THE ROPES!

"REVERSAL! JUST LIKE WITH CAGE, CHOCO SAVED HIS ASS AT THE LAST SECOND!" Church stated.

"AND THE POSITION...DAMMIT, HE'S GOING FOR IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Choco sensed the position, and thought second time's the charm as he bounced off the ropes to Bugs, swung through the middle ropes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE JAGUAR FEINT KICK!

"JAGUAR FEINT KICK CONNECTS! CHOCO'S GOT IT! CHOCO'S ACTUALLY GOT IT!" Church stated.

Bugs stumbled backwards from the impact of the move before falling down onto the mat! Choco could actually feel it! He was so close! Adrenaline and excitement coursed through him as he leaped onto the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...

...CAGE RAN IN AND PUSHED CHOCO OFF THE ROPES! CHOCO FELL DOWN WITH A SPLAT ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"OH MY GOD! CAGE JUST SENT CHOCO ON A DOWNWARD SPIRAL! DID YOU HEAR THE SPLAT CHOCO HAD?!" Church stated.

"I SURE DID, AND IT WAS MUSIC TO MY EARS! CAGE MANAGED TO COME BACK IN TIME AND TAKE CHOCO OUT OF THE EQUATION!" Sarge exclaimed.

Cage panted heavily as he looked at Choco motionless on the outside, then turned to see Bugs disoriented as he tried to get up. He quickly grabbed him, lifted him onto his shoulders via Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE CAGED FURY!

"CAGED FURY! CAGE FINALLY GOT ALL OF IT! BUGS IS OUT!" Church shouted.

"And Bugs Bunny..." Sarge began.

Cage hooks the leg as tightly as he can!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd! Cage retains!" Sarge cheered.

**("I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL Internet Champion...JOHNNY CAAAAAGGEEEEE!"

The crowd gave its evenly split mixed reaction as Cage rolled off of Bugs and looked up at the ceiling as the victory settled in on him. Once it did, he grew the HAPPIEST grin on his face as he practically CHEERED for his victory! He slowly got up as the ref came up to him with his title belt and handed it to him! Cage gladly took it as he raised it high in the air as the ref raised his other hand in victory!

"Cage did it! He made the Open Challenge and the Triple Threat, and he SOMEHOW pulled it off! Cage retains the Internet Championship in ONE HELL of a match! He proved a lot more tonight, but Bugs and Choco's efforts can't be denied! Bugs showed that he still has it even in this day and age, and had a great one-night return to UCA, and Choco showed that even if he's a GOOF, he can certainly go, and he has BRIGHT future ahead of him!" Church stated.

"I will admit that, they BOTH did very well! A legend and the rookie! But this night BELONGS to Johnny Cage! It truly does! Cage PINNED the FIRST FACE of UCA! The legend himself to retain! Cage just legitimized himself AND his reign with that! And people say the Internet Title isn't worth anything! SAY THAT NOW!" Sarge shouted.

"Whatever people say after this, the RR has to be happy, and Cage even more! HUGE victory for Johnny Cage!" Church stated.

Cage climbed a turnbuckle and raised his title high into the air as he continued to celebrate in victory! He then got off it, looked at a nearby camera and said. "That's how the Internet Champion does things, baby...and soon...the Champion of the Internet...adds Money to his Bank...get a close-up look at Final Clash...you don't want to miss it." Cage then raised his title high into the air one more, the mixed reaction around him only adding to his excitement.

"There's Cage's own proclamation...he intends on becoming Mr. Money in the Bank at Final Clash. And this victory gives him PLENTY of momentum..." Church said.

"Cage has a VERY good chance...he REALLY does...if Cage wins at Final Clash, it would be WELL-DESERVED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, 9 other guys will have something to say about that, but no matter what, Cage is going full steam for the brass ring! Is HE the next Mr. Money in the Bank?! We'll find out in four weeks!" Church questioned.

* * *

The camera goes to a locker room backstage, where we see the Mushroom Kingdom all together and talking with each other.

"Can you-a believe that bandicoot?" Mario questioned, a frown on his face. "Butting into business that has nothing to do with him. All because Matt is his 'pal'...well, this only delayed the inevitable for Ishida. No way is he getting off that easy. He's not escaping the reality check that's in store for him tonight. He can have people save him all he wants, but it won't change the fate that awaits him."

"Exactly, brother!" Luigi nodded. "Matt may-a think he's all that, but when faced with you and the Mushroom Kingdom, he's-a nothing! How many people like him have stepped to us only to be knocked down where they belong? I know Matt's no different from the rest! How could he possibly be? And tonight, you and Toad will show everybody why Matt's resurrection is Dead on Arrival. And Crash...well, he'll just be another casualty, right?"

"YOSHI!" Yoshi nodded with firm determination.

"Exactly...Crash wants to butt into our business, but what he doesn't realize is that everything he does is worthless here." Toad spoke up, smirk on his face. "Crash can't do crap to save himself, let alone Matt, especially when I'm done with him. This is a perfect opportunity to show that brainless marsupial that he doesn't stand a chance at winning Money in the Bank, nor anybody else in that match. Not when I'm in it. His hot streak in UCA just hit the ultimate roadblock, because I'll Goomba Stomp him to the ground, and then show the world what Toad is really all about it."

"Exactly, Toad! Tonight, we show Crash and Matt who their superiors are!" Mario proclaimed, throwing his World Title over his shoulder. "And give them a taste of what happens at Final Clash...the Mushroom Kingdom standing tall! I'll retain at Final Clash AGAIN, Toad will win Money in the Bank, and thus the World Title is ensured to stay around my waist no matter what! That is the goal that will be achieved no matter what! And that is something to look forward to!"

Luigi and Yoshi nodded in approval, but Toad narrowed his eyes at what Mario said, seemingly not pleased at him winning Money in the Bank just being used to help Mario keep his title. Mario noticed Toad's tense state however.

"Toad, are you alright? Something the matter?" Mario asked.

"...No...nothing's wrong." Toad shook his head, deciding not to worry about it now. "I'm fine, and I'll be even MORE fine after we take down Crash and Matt tonight."

"I hear ya, Toad...I hear ya. Tonight...we send a message they won't forget any time soon. And with what I have in mind for Matt...it'll only be the beginning." Mario smirked.

* * *

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Sora came out with a cocky smirk, placing his hands behind his head as he made his way down the ramp. He gave a glance to the crowd and just continued to smirk before walking around the ring and towards the announce table. He took a seat next to Church and Sarge and put on a headset.

"And we're being visited at the table by the No. 1 Contender for the Cruiserweight Title in Sora! And I can only assume because of who is competing in this next match-up!" Church stated.

"Of course, Church, after all, this guy commentated during my match last week, so it's only fair I return the favor." Sora chuckled. "And besides, this match should be interesting."

"Well Sora, you may not be my favorite wrestler, but you're still an improvement over the dirty Blue next to me!" Sarge proclaimed, prompting a sigh from Church. "But the next match is about to start, and it's a special one, so let's get to it!"

**("All I Want" by A Day to Remember)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Tidus came out onto the stage with the Cruiserweight Title around his waist and his sword in hand. Tidus had a big grin on his face before throwing his sword into the air and jumping up to catch it, landing on the stage to a blast of pyro. Tidus ran down the ramp and leaped into the ring through the ropes and threw his sword into the air once more before catching it and striking a pose with it. Tidus then took a wary look at Sora at the announce table, who only grinned and waved from his seat.

"The following contest is a Champion vs Champion Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 215 lbs., he is the UCA Cruiserweight Champion, Tidus!"

"Hey Sora, don't mind me, just here to watch your match, and see what you are made of in person! After all, got to prove that Kingdom Hearts is better than Final Fantasy after all!" Sora said cheekily as he continued to wave.

"Well, Sora's comments aside, Tidus is in action, and as you heard, it's going to be CHAMPION VS CHAMPION! And who he's facing won't be a walk in the park, but Tidus welcomes the challenge! Because he wants to show Sora here why he believes that he'll walk out Final Clash as Champion, and prove Final Fantasy better!" Church stated.

"Well, I'm afraid that Tidus isn't going to show that at all! Because this man he's facing...he's such a great Red, that chances of victory for Tidus...NADA! ZILCH! ZERO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Sarge shouted.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd gave out boisterous boos as the lights turned green, and Ben Tennyson walked out with a cocky smirk and the Hardcore Title around his waist. He looked out to the crowd booing him and simply showed off his Hardcore Title to them all. The crowd only booed louder as Ben Tennyson walked down the ramp, arms splayed out in an arrogant manner before entering the ring. He climbed up the turnbuckle, and said "Don't worry people, the hero is here!"

"And his opponent, from Bellwood, Illinois, weighing in at 243 lbs., he is the UCA Hardcore Champion, Ben "Ten" Tennyson!

"And here comes Ben Tennyson, who just last week not only screwed over Senji AGAIN, but he went to an all-new low by bringing up his past and twisting it! Just to feed his own ego! The Hardcore Champion is so smug thanks to all of this! And he looks to add a victory over the Cruiserweight Champ to further his joy!" Church stated.

"You know...I don't like Ben. I'm not an angel in the business, I can be cocky and I have every right to be and I do not-so-nice things, but I wouldn't do what Ben's done. He's an ass on a whole other level, and that ALMOST makes me want to root for Tidus here...almost." Sora stated.

"Ben's such a great person though! He's exposed Senji for the foul being that he really is, and he's going to do all he can to rid UCA of Senji for the better! And nod out, this eventual victory over Tidus will go a good ways to that!"

Ben and Tidus handed their belts to the ringside, and waited until the ref rang the bell. The two met in the middle of the ring and got in a lock-up, and Ben quickly put him in a Headlock. Ben wrenched on the head, but Tidus tried to slip out of it but got a Headlock Takedown instead. Tidus gritted his teeth and managed to stand up with Ben holding on, backed up into the ropes, and then pushed Ben into the adjacent ones. Ben bounced off them, and right into a Dropkick from Tidus. Be rolled onto his feet, and got a few Shoot Kicks to the chest before getting whipped into a corner. Tidus then ran at him, and nailed a Corner Forearm Smash to the face. Ben staggered out of the corner, and Tidus went for a Springboard Crossbody off the corner as Ben turned around! The hero avoided it however, and Tidus crashed to the mat, and was met with a Swinging Neckbreaker as soon as he got back up!

"And Ben takes down Tidus with that Swinging Neckbreaker after Tidus went high-risk too early!" Church stated.

"And there's the reason why I know I'll win at Final Clash! He takes risks and they don't pay off. When I take risks though, and they pay off." Sora commented.

Ben picked up Tidus and nailed a few forearms to the face before hitting a Snap Suplex. Ben then stood, bounced off the ropes, and nailed an Elbow Drop to the heart. Ben hooks the leg! 1...2...Tidus kicks out. Ben quickly picks up Tidus and whips him into a corner. Ben takes a moment to pose arrogantly to loud boos before running to Tidus. Tidus catches Ben with a foot however, causing him to back up, then runs and nails a Snap Hurricarana on the hero. Ben stumbles to his feet and gets whipped into the ropes, and Tidus goes for a Back Body Drop, but the hero catches Tidus with a kick to the chest. Tidus stands up, and Ben quickly nails a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Ben stomped on Tidus a few times before picking him up, and lifting him for a Galaxy Storm, but Tidus flipped out and landed behind Ben, and quickly nailed a Jumping Sleeper Slam. Tidus then nailed a Standing Moonsault!

"And Tidus takes control with that series of moves! Not bad on the Cruiserweight Champ's part!" Church called.

"Tidus just got lucky is all! It's just a lucky break that will definitely fall apart in the next few seconds!" Sarge stated.

"That guy may be my rival, but even I know that's not going to happen THAT quick..." Sora commented.

Tidus picked up Ben and threw him into the corner, and then began nailing Shoot Kicks to the chest of Tennyson repeatedly. After eight kicks, Tidus backed up to adjacent corner, and then ran and nailed a Corner Dropkick! Ben stumbled out of the corner and right into a Spinning Heel Kick! Tidus with the cover! 1...2...Ben kicks out! Tidus picks up Ben and nails a Thrust Kick to the gut, bending him over, and leaped at the ropes...

...but Ben suddenly grabs Tidus as he was on them and pushed him over them! Tidus spilled to the outside and landed on the padded floor with a splat. Ben quickly got on the apron and waited for Tidus to stand...

...and nails a Diving Clothesline off the apron!

"Hah! There's our hero at work! Nailing Diving Clotheslines as if he were a Red on a Tuesday..." Sarge suddenly stated.

Sora simply stared at Sarge. "...What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Ignore him, Sora, it's better for your sanity..." Church deadpanned.

Ben smirked down at the fallen Tidus before picking him up and throwing him hard into the steel steps. Tidus writhed in pain before getting thrown back into the ring, and Ben slid back in, waited for Tidus to get to his knees, and then booted his head off! Ben with the cover! 1...2...Tidus kicks out! Ben begins to drop knees across the gut repeatedly before jumping and nailing a Leg Drop across the neck! Ben then picked up Tidus and then threw him chest-first into corner, where he bounced off them, and into a Waistlock, and then a German Suplex!

...but Tidus backflipped out of it and landed on his feet! Ben stood up, but got caught with a Jumping DDT from Tidus!

"OH! Planted right on the head! That didn't go quite the way that hero wanted, did it?!" Church questioned.

"Not bad, not bad, I will admit. That was a decent move he pulled off, but he has to do better." Sora stated.

"Decent?! Don't be bamboozled, Sora! That was nothing more than some pathetic DDT only a dirty Blue could muster! Simmons could do better! ...Though he does better than Grif, I can assure you." Sarge said.

Tidus then rolled onto the apron and stood on it, grabbing the ropes as he waited for the hero to stand. Ben slowly got up to his feet, and when he did, Tidus leaped onto the ropes...

...

...and hit a Springboard Blockbuster on Ben!

"And Tidus with one hell of a Springboard Blockbuster on the hero! And there's the cover!" Church stated.

Tidus hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Ben kicks out!

"Don't count our Red hero! He's not one to let himself get beaten so easily!" Sarge said.

Tidus picks up Ben and quickly sets him up before dropping him with a Necbreaker Slam! Tidus then goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Ben rolls out of the way! Tidus lands on his feet as Ben gets up, and throws a clothesline, but the FF hero ducks it! Ben turns around, and gets caught with a Jumping Calf Kick! Ben stumbles to his feet as Tidus readies his and throws a Roundhouse Kick...

...

...Ben ducks it and pushes Tidus into the ropes! Tidus bounces off them and into a Snap Powerslam from Ben! Ben quickly picks up Tidus, hooks both arms, and then nails a Double Underhook Suplex! Ben then quickly climbs up a turnbuckle, and stands tall on it, and dives off...

...

...and Tidus gets the knees up! Ben's elbow crashes onto them!

"He actually got the knees up! When the hell did this kid actually get that smart?" Sora questioned.

"While you ask that question, Ben's Diving Elbow was denied, and now his elbow's worse for wear!" Church said.

"Oh come on, why were we bamboozled?! Why?! Ben's elbow should have hit the heart! The heart! Stop with the trickery!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben stood up holding his elbow, and Tidus quickly stood and nailed a ROUNDHOUSE TO THE SKULL! Ben fell down to the ground and was dragged to the center of the ring, before Tidus ran at the ropes...

...

...

...and nailed a Springboard Moonsault!

"Springboard Moonsault! Tidus gets all of it!" Church calls.

"Mmhmm..." Sora simply hummed.

Tidus hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Ben kicks out!

"Okay, that was the LAST pin that Tidus will EVER have on Ben! You hear me?! The last!" Sarge stated.

Tidus backs up into a corner and prepares himself for the finishing touch on Ben. He waited as Ben slowly managed to get to his feet before turning around...

...

...

...AND DUCKING THE BLITZ KICK! The blitzball ace landed on his feet before turning around AND GETTING A RUNNING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW! Tidus was sent into the ropes and bounced off them...

...

...

...AND INTO A SITOUT SPINEBUSTER!

"And Ben with the turn-around! One dodge was all it took on his part! Tidus has been ROCKED!" Church stated.

"Hah, as if there was any doubt! The hero always wins as Ben always says!" Sarge proclaimed.

"But if that were me, I would OBVIOUSLY hit what I was looking for! Really disappointing on Tidus' part..." Sora shook his head.

Ben then picked up Tidus and whipped him into the corner, and then ran and nailed a Corner Spear! Tidus stumbled out of the corner holding his gut, but then got grabbed from behind by Ben, and then hit with an Atomic Drop! But Ben held onto Tidus and lifted him up again...

...

...

...

...AND HIT A GALAXY STORM!

"And there is the Galaxy Storm! Didn't like being in the galaxy when THAT hit ya, huh?!" Sarge questioned.

Ben covered Tidus!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus kicks out!

"But Tidus manages to weather the storm and kick out at two! Ben needs to hit more to put down Tidus!" Church proclaimed.

"You know...I have to thank Ben here...why? Because I'm getting to know what isn't working for him, and knowing not to try it, and what IS working, and do it MUCH BETTER than him! Thanks Ben!" Sora chuckled.

Ben was frustrated at Tidus' resilience, and decided to try and finish him by picking him and lifting him into a Fireman's Carry! He tried for the Omni-Slam...

...

...but Tidus slips out of it and lands behind Ben! Ben turns around and gets a Dropsault to the chest! Ben is dropped, then gets picked up, and his head gets locked! Tidus suddenly leaps up for a Standing Tornado DDT...but Ben throws Tidus off of him in mid-jump and spin! Tidus lands on his feet...

...

...DUCKS A GALAXY STRIKE! Ben stumbles a bit as Tidus bounces off the ropes backs to Ben and quickly nails a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors! Ben was rattled as he got back up but got met with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Tidus then quickly leaps up to a nearby turnbuckle...

...

...

...AND HITS A CORKSCREW MOONSAULT ON BEN!

"One hell of a Corkscrew Moonsault finds the mark on Ben!" Church called.

"Dammit, I hate to say this, Ben, but..." Sarge began.

Tidus hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Ben kicks out!

"You Just Got...oh overzealous me, how could I forget?! Ben's the hero! And the hero always win!" Sarge stated.

Tidus shook his head before dragging Ben over to the ropes before getting on the apron. He grasped the ropes steadying himself before nailing a Slingshot Senton over the ropes on Ben! He easily gets on his feet with the momentum and bounces off the ropes, and nails a Running Shooting Star Press!

...

...

...but Ben gets the knees up! Tidus crashes onto them, and holds his gut in pain! He manages to get back up and turns around AND RIGHT INTO A BIG BOOT FROM BEN!

"Oooohhh! Right to the jaw! Ben nearly booted Tidus' head off!" Church stated.

"Man, what a bad follow-up, Tidus. Is this what you're gonna bring to Final Clash? If it is, then it seems winning the Cruiserweight Title for Kingdom Hearts just got easier." Sora stated.

Ben then gets up and bounces off the ropes before nailing a Jumping Elbow Drop on Tidus! He then picked the FF hero up, and then onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH A DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!

"Death Valley Driver! Ben just drove Tius right on his skull!" Church shouted.

"And now I can say that Tidus..." Sarge began.

Ben pins Tidus!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus kicks out!

"You Just Got...D'OH! I swear, that no-good blitzball player won't be able to kick his way out of this!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was frustrated as he got up and glared down at Tidus before backing up into a corner. He then began slapping his elbow repeatedly, signifying what he was going for. The crowd booed at this as Tidus slowly pushed himself off the mat, as Ben slapped his elbow faster. Tidus managed to get up, and turned around...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ben ran at Tidus...

...

...

...

...

..

...TIDUS DUCKED THE GALAXY STRIKE! Ben turned around and GOT A GAMENGIRI TO THE SKULL! Ben was dazed on his feet, and Tidus quickly followed up with a Leg Sweep, Ben falling onto his back on the mat as a result! Tidus then quickly grabbed the legs!

"Tidus avoids a SERIOUS knockout via elbow right there! He saved his ass, and managed to take down Be-Wait, what's he doing right now?" Church asked.

Tidus dragged Ben to the middle of the ring, holding the legs, looked at Sora at the announce table and then grinned. He then placed his legs between Ben's, tied them around his leg...

...

...

...

...

...THEN TURNED HIM OVER AND LOCKED IN THE KEY-SHOOTER!

"KEY-SHOOTER! KEY-SHOOTER! TIDUS HAS SORA'S PATENTED SUBMISSION LOCKED IN ON BEN! PAYBACK FOR SORA USING THE BLITZ KICK LAST WEEK!" Church shouted.

"HEY, HE CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! SOMEBODY SUE TIDUS RIGHT NOW!" Sarge shouted.

Sora simply remained quiet, narrowing his eyes as he watched Tidus apply HIS submission maneuver.

Ben cried out in pain as Tidus pulled on the submission, wanting to gain satisfaction by winning with Sora's submission! Ben pulled at his hair, but he refused to quit, and he began to crawl towards the ropes! Tidus kept the hold in as tightly as he could, and Ben gritted his teeth as the pain shot through him before reaching out for the ropes...

...

...

...

...Tidus pulled back on the hold as much as he could...

...

...

...

...

...

...BEN GRAPS THE ROPES!

"And Ben manages to save himself with the ropes! Tidus' lack of submission use may have helped Ben survive there!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and Tidus couldn't get the job done! That's what you get for using a move THAT ISN'T YOURS, BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus groaned as he let go of the hold and panted a bit before he grabbed Ben. He slowly picked him up, but Ben suddenly grabbed Tidus and threw him into the middle ropes. Tidus' throat crashed into them, and he bounced off them, holding his throat in pain. He stumbled up to his feet, and Ben grabbed him and nailed a Snap STO! Ben then picked up Tidus once more, and quickly followed it up with a Spike DDT, Tidus nearly standing on his head from the impact!

"OH! What a damn DDT! Tidus' brain cells may be scrambled after that one!" Church called.

"As done by our great hero! No one else could do it as good as him!" Sarge stated.

Tidus held his head as he rolled over to the ropes to try for a breather, but Ben wasn't having any of it as he followed. He grabbed his legs, but Tidus grabbed hold of the bottom rope to keep from getting dragged away. Ben kept trying to pull, but Tidus still held on no matter what. Annoyed, Ben suddenly pulled at the legs once more, lifting Tidus' body in the process...

...

...

...

...TIDUS USED THE MOMENTUM TO SUDDENLY CORKSCREW FLIP ONTO HIS FEET! Ben was stunned but got an ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL!

"HOLY SH*T! Did you see what Tidus just pulled off?! He just freakin' flipped onto his feet like it was NOTHING!" Church stated.

"How the hell did he pull it off?! I call Red foul! I bet Grif let him take the blueprints on how to do such a move!" Sarge shouted.

Ben was dazed on his feet, but got grabbed from behind...

...

...

...

...

...TIDUS NAILS THE SONIC BLADE!

"And NOW Sora hits the Sonic Blade of Sora's! I thin Tidus just one-upped what Sora did last week by pulling off TWO of his moves without problem!" Church shouted, as Sora continued to remain silent at this.

Tidus stood up and had an upbeat grin on his face at what he managed to pull off before going over to a nearby corner. He quickly climbed it and steadied himself at the top of it.

"Oh fudge pops, Tidus is up on top! Somebody has to stop him! Somebody has to do the Red th-Hey look there!" Sarge stated.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Church questioned.

SORA had taken off his headset and quickly climbed over to the apron nearest Tidus' corner, and began sharing a few words with him. Tidus saw him, and not amused by his actions, jumped off towards him, leg extended to kick his head off! Sora barely got off the apron in time, avoiding the Diving Kick as he landed on the ground! Tidus glared at Sora on the outside, while the Keyblade Wielder simply offered a smirk from his position.

"Sora just jumped on the apron and tried to get in Tidus' business! That nearly earned him a kick to the head! What was he thinking?!" Church questioned.

"He wasn't take the pilfering of his moves lightly, and made sure Tidus got a piece of his mind!" Sarge stated.

"He did it first against Ratchet last week! Tidus just responded in kind!" Church replied.

Sora kept the smirk on his face while Tidus continued his glare before turning his attention back to the match...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A GALAXY STRIKE RIGHT TO THE SKULL!

"SON OF A B*TCH! GALAXY STRIKE RIGHT TO THE DAMN SKULL! TIDUS MAY BE OUT!" Church shouted.

"WHY USE AN OMNI-SMASH WHEN BEN'S GOT THE BEST DAMN ELBOW IN THE BUSINESS?!" Sarge questioned.

Tidus went completely limp upon getting hit and fell to the ground like a sackof hammers. Ben smirked cockily, patting his elbow proudly before picking up Tidus and lifting him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE OMNI-SLAM!

"And the damn Omni-Slam connects full force!" Church stated.

"And I proudly say..." Sarge began.

Ben hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Here is your winner, the UCA Hardcore Champion, Ben "Ten" Tennyson!"

The crowd was booing loudly as Ben got off of Tidus and stood up with a cocky smirk on his face, dusting his hands off as he said "As expected...the Hero Always Wins after all." Ben then had his hand raised in victory before being given his Hardcore Title and he proceeded to celebrate in the ring with it. All the while, Sora walked around the ring and towards the ring, keeping his eye on Sora with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ben picks up the victory against the Cruiserweight Champ, but only because Sora provided the necessary distraction for him to win off of! Sora cost Tidus a win!" Church stated.

"Hey, Tidus tried to play a game of one-up with Sora, and he paid the price for it! Sora ended up one-upping Tidus, and he showed exactly what Tidus is dealing with at Final Clash!" Sarge stated.

Tidus finally came to and managed to catch sight of Sora backing up the ramp, who was smirking at Tidus the whole time. The Final Fantasy hero frowned angrily at Sora, who simply shrugged and said "Hey, should have kept your eyes on the prize, Tidus..." and then motioned for Tidus' title before leaving to the back. Tidus was given his title who took it angrily and slid out of the ring, going up the ramp to the back.

"And Tidus obviously is NOT happy about what just happened! He knows that it was thanks to Sora that he lost, and you can only imagine how much fuel this adds to the fire between them!" Church stated.

"Hey, Sora said it best, didn't he? Tidus should have kept his eye on the prize! No one to blame but himself for being such a stupid Blue after all! As such...we now know the victor at Final Clash is SORA! IT'S SO OBVIOUS! ACCEPT THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben watched Sora leave angrily, and simply shruggd, and continuing celebrating his win. He climbed a corner and raised his title with an arrogant smirk, the crowd booing him to hell as he reveled in it all...

...

...

...

...

"Hey, Ben Tennyson...look up here. I have something to say to you..."

Ben was confused at the sound of the voice and turned towards it...as the crowd EXPLODED...

...

...

...

...as  **Senji Kiyomasa** was seen on the titantron in a seemingly dim-lit unknown place, a very serious expression on his face.

"It's Senji Kiyomasa! He's on the Tron, and you can bet that after Ben twisted his past, that Deadman is pissed off as hell!" Church stated.

"Why should he be? Ben spoke the truth! Every bit of it! He's just being a sore Blue! We know Ben wins, but it's just how life works." Sarge stated. Ben rolled his eyes as he got off the turnbuckle and simply said off-mic "Oh, it's you, criminal...what do you want? To get schooled by me AGAIN?" Senji continued having the serious expression on his face before speaking.

"You know...when you started this whole thing between us...I just disliked you, kid. It was a STRONG dislike, but I just disliked you..." Senji said in a dark tone. "From there...you've screwed me out of a Chamber Spot, you've tried to make me seem like some immoral criminal to fit your ego, you've tried to run me over, you've stolen my title from me, and you even screwed me out of Money in the Bank...and my dislike for you grew more and more and more...but it stayed as dislike...until you did the one thing you should NEVER do with me..."

Senji then gave a dark glare at Tennyson through the camera. "You made thing PERSONAL with me...you took the deaths of those orphans and their caretaker that I looked after...you took the deaths of the CLOSEST friends I had back when I was a policemen...and you simply twisted the TRUTH to fit your own stereotypical view of me so it can FEED your giant ego, so you can feel good about being a damn 'hero'..." Senji then chuckled humorlessly. "...'Hero' my ass... Those people that you mentioned in your crap last week...they...they were SOME OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO ME BEFORE I ENDED UP IN DEADMAN WONDERLAND! THOSE ORPANS DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE, AND I BROUGHT THE BASTARD THAT KILLED THEM BEHIND BARS! OLD MAN DOMON AND THE OTHERS DIED IN THAT FIGHT IN MY PLACE BECAUSE THEY KEPT ME FROM FIGHTING SO I COULD LIVE DAMMIT! THEIR DEATHS ARE THE REASON I HAVE THESE TATTOOS ABOVE MY EYE! I HAVE NEVER FORGOTTEN THEM OR HOW THEY DIED, IT ALWAYS STICKS WITH ME, THE PAIN I FELT WHEN THEY DIED! BUT YOU WANT TO TAKE ALL OF THAT, THEIR DEATHS, AND TURN IT ALL INTO YOUR NEXT EGO TRIP?! ARE YOU F*CKIN' SERIOUS?!"

Senji simply shook his head, taking a pause before continuing. "But I guess it doesn't matter, huh? ...Because as long as you make yourself feel like the 'hero,' anything fair's game, right? That's how it is? Say and do anything you want because it's all for the 'greater good'? ...I've never been a saint...but you, kid...for a 'hero,' you make me look like Mother Teresa... At first...I just disliked you...but now, I HATE your guts. I really do, and now that you've made this personal, there's only one thing to do...grab your scrawny neck, make you bleed so much you're covered from head to toe, and then put you on one-way trip to hell and make sure you stay. But in simple terms...I'm gonna KILL your ass. And that's not some exaggerated threat...THAT...is a promise."

The crowd was cheering at Senji's proclamation, but Ben simply chuckled and waved off Senji. "Yeah, yeah, lie through your teeth about that all you want, it doesn't change that you're a criminal, and that I'm gonna win and end you." Senji simply chuckled at Ben's dismissive nature.

"You know, I knew you wouldn't take what I said seriously...but it doesn't matter. Because killing your ass...happens down the road." Seni stated. "Right now? I think it's about time I start paying you back for all you've done to me so far. And I think I have the perfect way to do that.."

Senji then walked a bit down wherever he was, the camera following him as he did so...

...

...

...

...until he came across BEN'S DX MACH 10 IN A NEARBY PARKING LOT A WAYS FROM THE ARENA! The crowd went "OOOOHHHH" as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"HEY! LOOK! THAT'S BEN'S CAR! THE DX MACH 10! YOU DON'T THINK...!" Church shouted.

"HE CAN'T TOUCH THAT! NO DEADMANS ALLOWED! HE IS FORBIDDEN! WE MUST GET RED HANDS TO STOP HIM NOW!" Sarge shouted.

Ben was now shouting "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY CAR, YOU CRIMINAL! IF YOU TOUCH THAT, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" Senji simply grew a wicked grin as he looked at the car.

"So this is the famous DX Mach 10? The car that you ran over Autolycus with? And isn't this car that you tried to run ME over with?" Senji questioned. "You know...I should really repay you for that...and I now how to do that. With a little bit of renovating..."

Senji then activated the ring blades on his thumbs, and then sliced his forearms, and the blood from the cuts on it formed his Crow Claws Branch of Sin, the red curved blades sticking out of his forearms...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND HE STABBED ONE OF THEM INTO THE HOOD OF THE CAR!

"OH MY GOD! HE JUST STABBED HIS BRANCH OF SIN INTO BEN'S CAR! THIS WHOLE FEUD MORE PERSONAL RIGHT THERE AND THEN!" Church shouted.

"YOU DAMN DEADBLUE BASTARD! YOU SHALL ROT IN THE FIRES OF BLUE HELL FOREVER FOR THIS!" Sarge shouted.

Ben was freaking out in the ring, shouting "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU SON OF A...!" but Senji continued to stab his Crow Claws into the hood and engine repeatedly. He even slashed at the hood a few times with repeated speed. After several moments of this, the hood was left an unrecognizable slashed mess, and the engine was completely and utterly useless. Senji then went to the side of the car, and tapped his foot against a tire.

"Hmmmm...the tires seem a little flat to me. I know exactly what to do in this situation..." Senji grinned.

Senji then STABBED his Crow Claw right through the TIRE, and even the RIM, going completel through it all! Senji pulled it out as the tire let out all the air, then he went to another tire, and SLICED IT IN HALF! The tire pieces fell to the ground, and the car was lopsided on one side! He then proceeded to go to the other side, and began destroying THOSE tires as well, all while Ben was completely and utterly pissed off in the ring, screaming obscenities. After all the tires were filled with holes all over, or sliced to pieces, Senji got on the top of the car, and looked over it.

"Huh...the top of the car...the trunk...and the windows...they don't seem very shiny. They may need a little buffer and shiner...The Crow's on the job, Ben...watch this..." Senji chuckled.

Senji then STABBED his Crow Claws into the top of the car, and began dragging it through the top of the car and down through the trunk, leaving a giant gash in it all! Senji then went to the windows and began slicing them into pieces, some of the glass getting into the car and stuck into the seats. Senji then glanced at the driver's seat door, and inspected it a bit.

"Huh...I think the hinges aren't up to par with current designs, Tennyson...we need to get it replaced.' Senji said...

...

...BEFORE SLICING THE DOOR OFF IT'S HINGES, THE CAR DOOR FALLING OFF THE CAR AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Ben was now completely and utterly seething with uncontrollable rage at what he was seeing. Senji then took a step back, and looked at his handiwork of Ben's car, and smirked.

"Hehehe...now that's some great renovation if I do so say so myself, Tennyson...now for the grand finale of it all. I'm sure you'll love this...watch closely." Senji chuckled.

He then dispelled his Crow Claws before placing his right palm over the top of his left hand. And then he began scraping his fingernails across the top of his hand, drawing blood from it. Senji then said "...Invisible Black...", before pulling his hand forward, and swinging the other hand out, a Crow Claw forming from the top of the hand...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND SLICED THE CAR UP INTO TINY PIECES AT THE SPEED OF SOUND! The crowd went "Oooohhh!" as the car was now perpetually sliced up perfectly, and all the pieces fell down the ground, and the car fell completely apart. Senji grinned greatly as the crowd cheered loudly.

"...Dead-Center..." Senji stated before turning to the camera...

...

...while in the ring, Ben was absolutely LIVID, filled with RAGE!

"Oh man...oh man...OH MAN! If Senji wanted to piss of Ben, he did JUST THAT! Look at him! His face is RED WITH RAGE!" Church stated.

"OF COURSE IT DID! WHAT SENJI DID WAS A TRAVESTY! HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED TO THE ULTIMATE EXTREME! THAT MONSTER!" Sarge shouted.

"What's wrong, Tennyson?" Senji grinned. "Shouldn't you be happy at what I did to your car? Trust me, it's an improvement."

Ben wasted absolutely no time in getting a mic from ringside, and speak right into it with ALL OF HIS ANGER...

"SENJI KIYOMASA, YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, YOU CRIMINAL! THAT WAS MY ONE OF A KIND CAR! YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! DO YOU?! IT'S NOTHING MORE THAN BULLSHIT! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN SCUM WHO THINKS IT'S FUN TO DESTROY THE PROPERTY OF THE GREATEST HERO THAT THIS UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN! YOU JUST SHOWED WHY YOU'RE A CANCER THAT I'M GONNA EXTERMINATE! YOU JUST DUG A GRAVE SO DEEP THAT NO ONE CAN DIG YOU OUT OF IT ONCE YOU'RE BURIED, NOT EVEN GOD ITSELF! YOU HEAR ME, KIYOMASA?!" Ben screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey...you're the one that has been making my life hell. I've just finally decided to retaliate in the biggest way possible. You know what they say about payback... But this is only the beginning." Senji stated. "Because if stealing my title was step one of your plan for me...then THIS was step one in MY plan for YOU...and trust me, I'm going to enjoy every second of it. Because at Final Clash...I'm cashing-in my rematch clause for the Hardcore Title!"

"OH BOY! It's ON! The rematch! Ben vs Senji for the Hardcore Title at Final Clash!" Church stated.

"Senji has just signed his FUNERAL! That's all he's done!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Ben snarled in the ring but Senji wasn't done. "But you know...I don't want it to be a regular Hardcore Match. No...see, what I plan on doing to you just makes a regular Hardcore Match...feel NOT ENOUGH...so I have an idea on what kind of match I want to DESTROY you in. But knowing you, you'll probably reject since you're a coward, so-"

"A COWARD?! A COWARD?!" Ben shouted angrily, his emotions at a high here. "I AM NO COWARD! IN FACT, YOU'RE THE COWARD FOR DOING ALL THAT SH*T FROM THE TRON INSTEAD OF IN MY FACE! YOU SHOULD BE SCARED OF ME NOW THAT YOU'VE DONE THIS! YOU CROSSED A LINE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WITH ME! YOU WANT TO MAKE OUR REMATCH MORE VIOLENT?! GO AHEAD AND SAY IT AND I'LL ACCEPT IT! IN FACT, I'LL WELCOME IT! BECAUSE IT GIVES ME THE CHANCE TO FINALLY END YOUR CRIMINAL ASS AND KILL THE CANCER ONCE AND FOR ALL! SO SAY IT, KIYOMASA! SAY IT SO I CAN WORK ON SAVING UCA ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Senji's grin...grew to DANGEROUS wicked evil levels at Ben allowing him to name the stipulation due to his anger.

"Hehehe...glad you think that way, Tennyson. Now I'll cut righto the chase...the match I want our rematch to be...the match I'm gonna to end you in...will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **"Sadistic...Madness!"**_

"OH MY GOOOOOOODDDD!" Church shouted.

The crowd EXPLODED at the stipulation, while Ben's eyes WIDENED in shock...before turning into absolute HORROR! Senji chuckled with a sadistic grin on his face before it went into mock contemplation.

"But wait...isn't Sadistic Madness...the match type I've NEVER lost? The match I'm 6-0 at? Beaten some of the best in NJPW and UCA in? The match I'm KING at?" Senji wondered. "And isn't it also...the match that your alternate cousin in CCW...nearly DIED in? ...What do you know..." Senji then chuckled darkly for a few moments before he glared at the hero. "...I'll see you in four weeks...Ben Tennyson..."

Senji then disappeared off the tron, leaving the crowd roaring, and Ben still in a state of SHOCK and HORROR.

"No...NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be! This can't be! NOT SADISTIC MADNESS!" Sarge shouted.

"YES, SADISTIC MADNESS! Senji has just suckered Ben in, and he put him in the WORST match possible! He wants to screw with Ben's head in the WORST way possible, and look, it's WORKING! Ben is PETRIFIED!" Church shouted.

Ben continued standing in the ring, the look of shock and horror still on his face...but that changed when the fans began chanting "YOU ARE F*CKED! YOU ARE F*CKED!" at Ben. This snapped him out of it, and he turned to look at the fans chanting...and his expression turned angry as he shouted at them.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I'M NOT F*CKED! I'M NOT! I'VE SURVIVED VIOLENT MATCHES LIKE THIS BEFORE! I'VE BEEN BATTERED AND BLOODIED, AND I'VE WALKED THROUGH IT! I'LL DO IT HERE AS WELL! IT'S SENJI WHO'S F*CKED! YOU HEAR ME?! F*CKED!"

Ben exited the ring and backed up the ramp, glaring at the crowd before speaking, this time in a slightly more calm manner after taking deep breaths.

"...Senji's crap isn't going to scare me...it won't, no matter what surrounds this match... Because when I've been through hell before...I can do it again. Senji won't win...you HEAR ME?! His Sadistic Madness Streak will become something I'll break...and Final Clash will be known as the END of the criminal known as Kiyomasa... And that's because...

...

...The Hero ALWAYS Wins!"

Ben then raised his Hardcore Title into the air, with an angry expression on his face, as the crowd continued to chant "YOU ARE F*CKED! YOU ARE F*CKED!"

* * *

The camera then went to backstage, where we see Wolfgang walking through the halls, muttering to himself angrily as he made his way for his match.

"Damn Freeman...play freakin' mind games...I'm gonna kick his head off...no way a rookie can beat me...he's gonna pay, that damn weenie..." Wolfgang muttered to himself until he heard some low voice. Wolfgang then turned around to find the voice, but found no source of it. Wolfgang was bewildered. "What the hell was that...?"

Wolfgang waited awhile until he simply shook his head and continued down the hallway, again muttering himself angrily, and then clapped his hands together in readiness, until he heard the low voice again, but this time it was louder.

"Okay, what the heck is THAT?!" Wolfgang questioned angrily, looking around for the voice. "I've had enough crap mess with me in the past few weeks, and I'm not having it anymore right now!"

Wolfgang whipped his head around as he continued to try to find it, but he could not find it. Instead, the voice only grew louder and louder, and it started sounding like some chant or sorts, and then it grew louder and louder. Wolfgang just growled at this.

"...I don't have time for this! I have a match coming up! I'm out of here!" Wolfgang snarled before simply making his way down the hall, passing a corner...

...

...and jumped back in shock and shouted "WHAT THE HELL?!" as a Voritgaunt suddenly appeared from around the corner. It's one giant red eye stared creepily at Wolfgang as it continued to chant words not of the English language, moving its hands up and down in rhythmic fashion. The Vortigaunt continued staring at Wolfgang like this until...

...MORE Vortigaunts suddenly came up behind the one in front of Wolfgang. Then they slowly began to advance on Wolfgang, chanting in unison while raising their hands up and down with green energy emanating from them. Wolfgang slowly backed up, wondering what the hell is going on.

"What the hell ARE you fre-" Wolfgang was cut off by bumping into something from behind. He turned around and was now faced with MORE VORTIGAUNTS! They stared at him creepily and continued the unknown chant, holding their glowing hands out and began advancing hands. The first Vortigaunts came up, and together, they SURROUNDED Wolfgang and advanced on them. Wolfgang was boxed in as they all grabbed him, their energy emanating and their chants the loudest they had been.

"HEY! GET OFF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!" Wolfgang thrashed about, punching and pushing a few Vortigaunt away, but more just seemed to keep coming, and they had a good hold of him now. They slowly began to drag him down out of sight within the mass of bodies as he shouted "DAMMIT!"

...

...

...

...when the lights suddenly turned off where he was for a few moments! After a few moments, the lights came back on...and the Vortigaunts were gone, leaving Wolfgang lying on the ground in shock. He quickly sat up and got back up, looking around in shock, his body breaking out in a cold sweat what just happened.

"What the hell...what was..." Wolfgang breathed out...but then he realized who it was likely the work of, and his expression grew P*SSED. "You...damn FREEMAN! MORE of this SH*T?! Oh...you want to SCREW WITH ME?! Well...I got a message of my OWN for you, you WEENIE!"

Wolfgang then stomped down the hall towards the gorilla position, pissed off as hell thanks to this. But as he left, he didn't notice Gordon Freeman come out from around the corner behind Wolfgang, and simply stared at Wolfgang as he left, tapping his crowbar against his hand before he stared at a Final Clash poster on the wall with a focused expression on his face.

* * *

"Oh man, Gordon CONTINUES to screw with the head of Wolfgang! Now with what I believe to be are...Vortigaunts! These are some SERIOUS mindgames Gordon is playing!" Church stated.

"But the only thing that they're doing is ANGER the Bully, and guess what?! ONE-WAY TRIP TO HURTVILLE! Gordon is angering the Red gods, and he shall pay with lightning struck down on him!" Sarge stated.

Church simply stared at Sarge in an almost blank way...before sighing. "I swear, the sanity I have seems nonexistent...but either way, Gordon doesn't seem to care. Hell, he managed to BEAT THE CRAP out of Wolfgang at Last Stand! So I think he may feel he can handle Wolfgang!" Church stated.

"MISTAKE! MISTAKE! He got LUCKY at Last Stand, but at Final Clash, it WON'T be happen again under Red law!" Sarge stated.

**("Song of the Sage" by Amorphis)**

The crowd cheered loudly as moments later, Link came out onto the stage, and walked down before stopping on the rampway, looked out into the crowd and then raised his fists in the air, green pyro going off behind him. He then made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, climbing up a turnbuckle and raising his fists in the air.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Land of Hyrule, weighing in at 238 lbs., "The Hero of Time" Link!"

"And Link is here in action on Flame, just weeks after putting on an absolute showcase with Matt Ishida! Link showed that despite all this time, he still has it here in this era!" Church stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, WHO CARES?! I sure don't! Link can put on all the great matches he want, he's still a dirty Blue! And that means you SUCK in this world!" Sarge stated.

"Well Link said that he feels great after that match, and that since he feels he won't get on the Final Clash card, he plans on getting back on track for his final run after Final Clash! But for now, he focuses on this match...with an old foe..." Church stated.

**("Sleep Now In The Fire" by Rage Against the Machine)**

The crowd was booing loudly as Wolfgang came out with a snarling and angry expression on his face, pissed over what happened earlier. He stomped down the ramp, shoving away any hands trying to reach out at him from the seats, and even shouted at a fan before getting in the ring. He glared out at the crowd, and then howled like a wolf to even louder boos before glaring at Link, who glared back.

"And his opponent, from Hillwood, weighing in at 245 lbs., "The Bully" Wolfgang!"

"Wolfgang is in ONE FOUL mood after what just happened in the back! More of Gordon Freeman's mindgames that are just f*ckin' with Wolfgang's head, and The Bully is getting more and more ticked at them!" Church stated.

"Gordon just continues to dig his own grave with this! A grave that's not six feet...BUT SIXTY FEET! That's how DEEP in trouble he is! And Gordon has just sentenced Link to have a taste of Wolfgang's anger!" Sarge stated.

"Link and Wolfgang are NO strangers to each other! These two went to war with each other for months in 1998! Final Clash main event, first-ever UCA Hell in a Cell...Wolfgang and Link despised each other! And it seems those feelings haven't gone away one bit!" Church stated.

The ref checked on both me before ringing the bell, and Wolfgang charged at Link angrily, but the Hero of Time ducked the Bully. When the Bully turned around, Link nailed him with several rights, backing him into a corner. He then tried to whip Wolfgang, but he reversed and whipped Link into the adjacent corner instead. Wolfgang ran at Link, but got caught with an elbow instead, and Link followed it up with a Dropkick, knocking Wolfgang down. Link then dropped down to get in a headlock, and wrenched on the head as hard as he could. Wolfgang gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up with Link in tow, and then managed to push him off and into the ropes. Link bounced off them, and ran into a Standing Shoulder Block by Wolfgang, followed by a Leg Drop! Wolfgang with a cover, but not even a 1 count! Link got up, but was greeted by knees to the skull before getting knocked down with a Clothesline.

"And there's that smash-mouth style of the Bully! Straight to face with the knees followed by that clothesline!" Church said.

"Wolfgang brings that Red brutality to the mix! He is ANGRY! And Link is the lamb to the slaughter! SLAUGHTER THE LAMB!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang stomped angrily on the fallen Hero for a bit before picking him up and throwing him into a corner. He then began to nail Shoulder Rams to the gut repeatedly on him before pulling him for a Short-Arm Clothesline. Wolfgang snarled before picking up Link and nailing a few fists to the face before hitting a Suplex. Wolfgang hooks the leg! 1...Quick kick out! Wolfgang quickly then placed in a Healdock on Link, returning the favor from earlier! Link gritted his teeth but managed to push himself up to his feet, and suddenly dropped and nailed a Jawbreaker on Wolfgang! Wolfgang staggered back, and Link then stood up and nailed a Jumping Knee Smash! The Bully was dazed, and Link grabbed him and nailed a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker! Link covers! 1...2...Wolfgang kicks out! Link picks up Wolfgang, but the Bully pushes Link into the ropes AND GOES FOR A WOLF'S KICK AS HE BOUNCES BACK! Link manages to duck it, grabs Wolfgang and plants him with an Inverted DDT!

"Wolfgang tried for the Wolf's Kick early! Link BARELY avoided getting his head kicked off, and planted Wolfgang!" Church stated.

"Oh why couldn't he have just kicked it off?! Why couldn't he have?! Our world would be so much better off it that happened! It's simply FACT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Link quickly dropped an Elbow across the chest of Wolfgang before picking him up, and then nailed a Suplex on him. Link however held on, stood up with Wolfgang, and then nailed a second Suplex. He then stood up once more with Wolfgang, and nailed a third consecutive Suplex. Link stood to his feet, and then nodded before heading towards the corner. He began to climb it to the top...

...

...WOLFGANG SUDDENLY SHOT UP AND PUSHED LINK OFF THE TOP TO THE OUTSIDE!

"HOLY CRAP! Wolfgang just sent Link off the top and to the damn outside with a SPLAT! Did you hear the way he LANDED?!" Church questioned.

"Yes I did, dirty Blue...and let me tell you, it was GLORIOUS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Link writhed on the outside in pain as Wolfgang recovered and growled at Link. He then exited the ring, grabbed the hero, and then threw him right into the barricade HARD! Wolfgang then grabbed his head and began bashing it over and over against the barricade, letting loose the rage in him right now before throwing him into the steel post! Link fell down to the ground in pain, but Wolfgang simply began stomping the living hell out of him!

"Good GRIEF, Wolfgang is just HURTING Link right now! Link is the target of Wolfgang's anger right now! He can't hurt Gordon right now, so he's hurting Link instead!" Church stated.

Once finished, Wolfgang picked up Link and threw him into the ring. Wolfgan slid in as Link managed to push himself to his feet...

...and Wolfgang caught him with a Spinebuster and made a cover!

1...

2...

Link kicks out!

"Link may have kicked out, but that was just to get him to exert energy! Wolfgang will be doing REAL COVERS soon enough!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang quickly rolled Link onto his back and began kneeing repeatedly, bad intentions in every hit he manages to make! He then jumps and drops a big knee across the back before keeping it there, and then began to pull back on the head with a Chinlock, Link gritting his teeth! The ref asked if he wanted to quick, but Link simply shook his head! Wolfgang applied more pressure on the hold, but Link instead raises a hand...

...and began nailing Wolfgang with fists to the face! Wolfgang was stunned, but tried to hold onto the hold, but got nailed a few more times before being forced to let go. Link managed to get to his feet, but got a vicious knee to the gut, followed by a Gutwrench Suplex from Wolfgang!

"Gutwrench Suplex by Wolfgang! The Bully has gotten Link completely down and out here!" Church stated.

"This is the power of a Bully! The TRUE POWER! I hope Gordon is watching this carefully!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang dragged Link up to his feet by his hair and sneered right in his face, then picked him up onto his shoulder and backed up He got a running start...

...

...Link managed to slip off of Wolfgang's shoulders and land behind him! Wolfgang turned around AND GOT A STEP-UP ENZIGURI!

"OH! Right to the skull! Link's patented Step-Up Enziguri! I wouldn't be surprised if Wolfgang lost some brain cells!" Church stated.

"Oooohhh, curse that Step-Up Enziguri! This is the reason why I hate that move so much!" Sarge stated.

"You only hate it when Link uses it!" Church replied.

"EXACTLY!" Sarge retorted.

Wolfgang was dazed on his feet as he stumbled around the ring, trying to keep standing, but Link stood and grabbed him...

...

...and planted him with a Lifting Reverse STO!

"Lifting Reverse STO! Picture perfect by Link!" Church called out.

Link covers Wolfgang!

1...

...

2...

...

Wolfgang kicks out!

"No way a simple move like that is going to put down The Bully! NO WAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Link simply stood up and pointed to the corner, promoting a chorus of cheers from the crowd. He went over it and began to climb it. He reached the top...

...

...and Wolfgang stood and cut him off at the pass with a fist to the face! The crowd booed as Link was dazed and Wolfgang climbed up to the top and nailed a few more rights to the skull of the hero! Wolfgang then grabbed Link, and set him up. He then lifted Link up...

...

...Link held onto the ropes, stopping the Superplex from being performed! Wolfgang was annoyed as he tried to lift Link up a few more times, but Link was not budging! The Hero of Time then began to nail fists to the gut of Wolfgang, causing his grip to be loosened. Eventually, Wolfgang let go, and then Link nailed a STIFF forearm to the face of Wolfgang, sending the Bully plummeting to the mat! Link then steadied himself on the top turnbuckle...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE COURAGEUOS LEG DROP!

"And Link uses his famous courage to drop a MASSIVE Leg Drop!" Church stated.

"Oh, I HATE to say this, Wolfgang, but..." Sarge trailed off.

Link hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Wolfgang kicks out!

"You Just G-Oh yeah! Wolfgang kicks out! That's how a true Red does it!" Sarge cheered.

Link sighed in frustration before standing and picking up Wolfgang. He then placed him in an Inverted Facelock...but Wolfgang managed to get out of it and push Link into the ropes! Link bounced off and into the Wolfgang's arm...AND GOT A STANDING SIDE SLAM FOR HIS TROUBLES! Wolfgang then picked up Link, then bounced off the ropes...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH A DISCUS CLOTHESLINE!

"And picture perfect Discus Clothesline! Show me a Blue who can do it better but you CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang dropped to cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Link kicks out!

"But it's just not enough to put Link down! Wolfgang should know that after all these years!" Church stated.

Wolfgang was getting more frustrated at the kickouts before picking up Link, and placed him between his legs! He tried to lift him up for a Powerbomb, but Link suddenly countered with a Back Body Drop! Link regained himself as Wolfgang slowly got back up, and Link caught him with a Thrust Kick to the gut, doubling him over! Link then bounced off the ropes...

...

...

...and right into a knee to the gut, causing him to flip over it and onto his back! Link held his gut, but Wolfgang again picked him up, and went for a Gutwrench Suplex...

...

...

...Link flipped out of it and landed on his feet behind Wolfgang! The Bully turned around AND GOT HIS SECOND STEP-UP ENZIGURI OF THE MATCH! Wolfgang was dazed on his feet, but Link grabbed him and bent him forward, holding his arm out! He then stepped over his arm...

...

...

...

...and Wolfgang pulled his arm away in time to avoid the Triforce of Pain! He then pushed Link into the ropes, who bounced off them...

...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A WOLF'S KICK!

"WOLF'S KICK! WOLF'S KICK OUT OF NOWHERE! LINK GOT HIS HEAD KICKED OFF!" Church shouted.

"That's what I'm talking about! Link..." Sarge began.

Wolfgang covered Link!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Sleep Now In The Fire" by Rage Against the Machine)**

"Here is your winner, Wolfgang!"

The Bully stood up with a scowl on his face as he took in his victory, looking out at the crowd. The ref came up to him and raised his hand in victory, but Wolfgang simply snatched it away before climbing the turnbuckle and then howled like a wolf, to much louder boos from the crowd.

"And Wolfgang picks up the victory against Link, gaining some momentum for Final Clash! And combine that with his anger, and that makes for a dangerous Wolfgang!" Church stated.

"You damn right it does! Gordon better know what he's in for in four weeks, because it's going to be an asskicking of a lifetime! Take that to the bank!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang got off the corner, and then saw Link trying to get up. The Hero of Time shook his head before holding it, standing on his own two feet...

...

...

...

...AND GOT ANOTHER WOLF'S KICK!

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! WOLFGANG JUST BOOTED LINK'S HEAD OFF AGAIN! THE MATCH IS OVER!" Church shouted.

Link was down and out as Woflgang growled angrily before picking up Link and throwing him outside the ring. He then exited the ring and began stomping the hell out of to loud boos from the crowd, who were chanting "BULLIES SUCK! BULLIES SUCK!" Wolfgang then picked up Link and proceeded to slam his head repeatedly into the announce table repeatedly over nine times before grabbing him and throwing him into the steel steps, knocking them over!

"Wolfgang is just ASSAULTING Link right now! What the hell is th-HEY! GET AWAY FROM OUR TABLE!" Church shouted as Wolfgang began tearing apart the announce table.

"I don't think he's listening dirtbag! No, I think Link is about to go for a ride! And it's a ride that dirty Blues can't HELP but love!" Sarge proclaimed.

After clearing off the table, Wolfgang grabbed Link and dragged him over to it. He placed Link between his legs, and shouted at the camera "THIS IS WHAT AWAITS YOU, FREEMAN!" before lifting up Link...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND POWERBOMBING HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"SON OF A BITCH! WOLFGANG JUST POWERBOMBED LINK THROUGH OUR DAMN TABLE! LINK'S LAID OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Church shouted.

"AND NO DOUBT ABOUT IT, THIS WAS A MESSAGE SENT DIRECTLY TO FREEMAN! AND IT COULDN'T BE ONE SWEEETER!" Sarge shouted.

Wolfgang glared down at the broken body of Link amid the table remains as the crowd was jeering him, and just walked away. He walked around the ring, and then to the ramp, but looked at the camera following him and shouted "You want to play mind-games with me, Freeman?! You want to send messages?! Well, THAT was just a message of my own, WEENIE! And trust me, it's only a taste of what you'll get at Final Clash, because no way a rookie beats me!" before heading up the ramp.

"Message sent...Wolfgang made his own retort to the mind games, and it was an EMPHATIC one...Wolfgang not messing around...Gordon and Wolfgang...going to be a clash in four weeks." Church stated.

* * *

The camera went to the interview area backstage, and we see Tucker with a mic.

"Yo, what's up? One of the FWA-Winning Interviewers is here...and I'm sure that some chicks will be winning tonight! Bow Chikca Bow Wow!' Tucker stated, and ducked a glass bottle from a nearby chick. "Hey! That could have broken my eye! Watch where you're throwing! Sheesh...girls can act tough to get sometimes...anyways...please welcome my guest at this time...Bowser!"

The crowd booed as Bowser came out onto the screen, a vicious demeanor about him.

"Alright Bowser...last week, you Chokeslammed Sonic straight to hell through a table! Hell, that was topped on all the other pains he suffered last night, and because of that, he's not here tonight! And then after that, you qualified for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! Any thoughts on all of this?"

Tucker held the mic out to him, but Bowser just remained silent, glaring at the poor Red vs Blue solider, who was now VERY intimidated.

"Uh...dude...don't kill me alright! I'm just starting to be competent recently in my series! I don't want to die before I do something really cool!" Tucker pleaded.

Bowser glared at Tucker...and then spoke...

"I'm keeping this short and sweet. At Last Stand, Sonic ROBBED ME of becoming World Champion. He SCREWED ME over in our match. I could've been main eventing Final Clash if it weren't for him...and he wasn't going to get away with that. Last week was simply the START of the suffering Sonic will go through. He's not here this week? ...Then I'll just give him DOUBLE the pain next week. He WILL pay for everything. As for Money in the Bank...these sheep...they should start PRAYING for the other men in the match. Because I will tear EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM APART to grab that briefcase. I am NOT failing again. I WON'T. At Final Clash...9 other men become casualties on my way...to becoming Mr. Money in the Bank. And THAT...is a spoiler."

Bowser then stomped away from the scene, leaving a frightened Tucker behind.

"...Is it okay if somebody pissed their pants right then and there?" Tucker questioned. "Okay...? ...Okay..."

* * *

"...Bowser means BUSINESS. He's PISSED...more pissed than usual, and he's got TWO targets in his mind. Sonic...and the Money in the Bank Briefcase." Church stated.

"All I can say is...Sonic's dead. We knew the dirty Blue well, but his time is up. Bye-bye, Sonic...you suck." Sarge stated. "And as for Money in the Bank...as much as I love some of the other men...can't bet against Bowser."

"Bowser's on a warpath, and I feel sorry for WHOEVER gets in his way...Sonic's going to retaliate next week, but damn...don't know how smart it will be...next week will be very interesting." Church stated. "But right now...we're about to hear certain words from a certain words..."

**("Trainer Red Theme" from HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd actually gave a thunderous MIXED reaction as the music played, and Red came out onto the stage. He had a very serious expression as he took in the reaction around him before tipping his hat and made his way down the ramp, wasting no time and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome "Pokémon Master" Red!"

"And here is the Pokémon Master himself! Red told Force that he wanted this time because he wants to say a few things about his upcoming Hell in a Cell Match with Blue, the match that will end an era! But man, look at this reaction! So mixed!" Church stated.

"Well what do you expect?! Some places may be fully idiots to cheer Red, but there are many people who are wizening up over the weeks and realizing that Blue's in the right! And that Red's in the wrong here! And Endsville obviously has some brains!" Sarge stated.

"Well, regardless of the reaction, Red doesn't seem too bothered by them...and we're about to hear what he has to say..." Church stated.

Red had a mic in his hand as he stood in the middle of the ring. He had a very stoic expression on his face as he looked around the crowd, the mixed reaction being heard all around him. Slowly...he raised the mic...

"Seventeen years...that's how long me and Blue have waged war with each other. From our beginnings in UCA in 1996...to the present time here on the Path to Final Clash...we have fought countless times, we have done unspeakable things to each other, we have pushed ourselves to our very limits. We have gone from a competitive rivalry...to a hate-filled grudge. And it all ends in four weeks at Final Clash...inside Hell...in a Cell." The crowd exploded at that very mention before allowing Red to speak. "And there can't be a more PERFECT place and a more PEFECT setting for this all to end. Because there is NO OTHER PLACE but Hell in a Cell to put an end to this! It's the ONLY WAY this will ever come to an end for us! And it happens at Final Clash...the stage we've battled each other TWICE before. The biggest stage of the company we helped to reach this level. Everything is set up for The End...and win or lose...me and Blue are finally done."

Red paused for a moment before going on more. "But I have something more to say...I'm sure you all know by now. To anyone who is willing to listen, Blue has GONE ON about his frustrations, problems, and hatred for me in UCA. He talks about how 'Red made my life hell' and 'he's the reason I don't get any recognition'! He's gone on and on...he's probably made me out to be the bad guy, and I am sure if you just heard HIS side, then that would most likely be the case...

...

...but what about MY side? I don't think it's been heard in THAT great of detail. It's been drowned in the sea of "Blue frustrations" for a long time now...but no more. Because it's time I give MY side! I tell you all why I HATE BLUE as much as HE HATES ME! And whether you agree with me or not, doesn't matter at this point. It's just time that you all heard from ME!"

Red took a deep breath, gathering everything before speaking. "A long time ago...back when we were kids, we were friends...I remember when we would go out to the yard with Gary and Ash and pretend to be our favorite wrestlers. I would be Ricky Steamboat, and he would be Ric Flair...we would mess around, pretend to wrestle, and just dream of the day of when we would get into the business. And soon...we got our wish as we began training under legends for the time we would debut. And that...was when the rivalry began...because like Gary, Blue began to get cocky, he began to feel that he was better then me, and he began to taunt me and say a few snappy insults. He chose me as his rival that he would ALWAYS get the better of, the guy he would face off and would come out on top as he rose to be the best. It was the beginning of our rivalry...I didn't want the rivalry, it was Blue who designated our rivalry, and I accepted soon, we both got signed to UCA in 1996, made our debuts as unknown wrestlers. I remember our very first match against each other...It wasn't hyped...it wasn't presented as a big deal...it was just a throwaway match in June of 1996 on Flame...and after a good nine minutes, I managed to get a roll-up on him. I beat him, and I remember what he told me afterwards...'You got a lucky fluke, that's all. Luck ends eventually. I'll beat you soon. I am better after all.'"

"...That was the excuse he would ALWAYS give after every time I beat him from 1996 to 2000...ALWAYS the excuse. He was a cocky, arrogant person who couldn't accept that he couldn't beat me and tried to make up a reason as to why he lost to me. He couldn't HANDLE it, because he was supposed to be better after all." Red shook his head. "The years went by, and we fought more and more...but somewhere down the line...something happened...something CHANGED in Blue...something happened...that caused our rivalry...to go down a dark path. When did it begin? Was it 2000? 2003? 2005? I don't know...it's hard to know anymore...but I know this...what we have...is something that isn't like other rivalries. We have something...that's gotten so out of control, that now it HAS to be ended for EVERYONE's benefit. And at this point and time, I keep getting letters from fans who have been saying "You are the reason Blue's like this!", "You should just let Blue beat you already!" and "You are a bastard for all you've done to poor Blue!""

"...I can only shake my head at all of these comments. I mean...I'M the bastard...?" Red asked incredulously. "...Have they FORGOTTEN what the hell Blue has done to me over the years?! Have they forgotten?! Let me take you back! There was 2000...when we were in Pallet Town, he saw my mother in the front row...AND SLAPPED HER ACROSS THE FACE WITH NO REMORSE! Just because she was MY mother and to get in my head! Or how about 2005...where the bastard attacked me backstage AND BROKE MY NECK WITH A PILEDRIVER OFF A CAR ON COCNRETE! Or let's go to recent in 2009, where he took a television AND BROKE IT COMPLETELY OVER MY SKULL! Or 2006...my favorite...where the bastard STOLE Gary's car...AND DROVE IT THROUGH MY HOUSE IN PALLET TOWN WHILE MY MOTHER WAS IN THE DAMN HOUSE!"

"In my view, NOTHING justifies the crap he's done to me! The suffering HE has put ME through because of his damn inability to BEAT ME! I CAN'T forgive a person who has done ALL OF THAT AND MORE TO ME! I CAN'T! And yet...people STILL think I am the bad guy, and tell me I should just let Blue beat me! Just lie down and let him get the three!" Red scowled. "So here's what I am told to do? ...Just disregard all my hard work...disregard everything the business stands for...and disregard even what BLUE HIMSELF has fought for...and just let myself take a fall like that...No...NO! I don't care WHAT you say! I WILL NEVER LET MYSELF GET BEATEN LIKE THAT! DOING SO WOULD BE AN INSULT TO THE FANS, TO THE BUSINESS, TO THE WRESTLERS IN THE BACK, HELL...EVEN AN INSULT TO BLUE HIMSELF! I FIGHT TO WIN AGAINST BLUE EVERY TIME BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LOOK MYSELF IN THE MIRROR! I WOULD BE ASHAMED OF MYSELF IF I DIDN'T GIVE MY ALL! AND AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO ME, NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD LIE DOWN FOR BLUE AT ALL! NO WAY IN GODDAMN HELL! I FIGHT TO WIN EVERY TIME BECAUSE IF I DON'T, THEN I HAVE NO PRIDE AS A WRESTLER! AND I WON'T GIVE PITY TO BLUE WHEN HE LIKELY DOESN'T WANT IT!"

Red took a deep breath before taking off his hat. "We've faced off many times...and every time...I have WON...Yes, that is fact. I can't say anything against it. And it has been part of the reason why he's gone down this path...why he has become this person. Yet...I have heard him go on and on about how I am the reason for all his suffering...about the fans not recognizing his accomplishments and only thinking about his losses to me...about how everybody refuses to give him respect, and that he's gone through so much..." Red shook his head. "You know what I call that...BULLSHIT. Why? ...Because he REFUSES to see that people DO recognize his accomplishments! People DO respect him! People DO support him! Hell, he's got supporters RIGHT NOW!" Red then held the mic up and half the crowd began to chant "BLUE! BLUE! BLUE!" before bringing it back down "Blue DOES have respect! He has his own followings, he has people who support him! Hell, HE'S GETTING INDUCTED INTO THE UCA HALL OF FAME THIS YEAR! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND IN WHITNEY! HE'S GOT WRESTLERS WHO THINK HE'S RIGHT OVER ME! HE HAS RESPECT, RECOGNITION, AND SO MUCH MORE THAN HE REALIZES!"

"...But no...no...he doesn't SEE that...he REFUSES to see that...because he ONLY focuses on the bad things, because that is the ONLY way he can justify ANYTHING he has done to me over the years! He's an INSECURE BASTARD THAT ISN'T SATISFIED WITH WHAT HE HAS AND WANTS MORE! In the end...the person responsible for his suffering...isn't me...it isn't the fans...it isn't GARY...it isn't management...it isn't Ash, Misty, Pallet Town, Professor Oak's, Tai's, Force's, or ANYBODY...it's...BLUE HIMSELF..."

The crowd gave a huge mixed reaction at this, with Red continuing. "Because Blue CAN'T ACCEPT that he hasn't beaten me...he can't MOVE ON and enjoy what he has, fighting on to do better next time, and look at the bright side! To get back up, do better next time, and focus on his career, friends, and family! But no...Blue doesn't want to do that...because he CAN'T HANDLE that he can't beat me! He's insecure in himself to the ultimate level, insecure in his own accomplishments and his own status! He's insecure in his place in the business despite being one of the best EVER! He can't handle that I always win, and so he has to disregard EVERY GOOD THING he has FOR ONE BAD THING in his career! He uses it as the bullshit reason to make this beyond personal between us! He uses it as the reason to do so many horrible things to me! He uses it as the reason to HATE ME SO MUCH! HE USES IT TO FEED THE OBSESSED MINDSET AND FRUSTRATED THINKING HE HAS! HE USES IT TO KEEP MAKING THIS WORSE AND WORSE!"

Red held his head down, silent for a few seconds before speaking in a soft tone. "...This has gotten to such a personal level...to such a level of hatred and rage...but...you all need to realize one thing...just...one..." Red slowly looked up...

...

...

...

...and the crowd was shocked to see RED IN TEARS!

"...I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I NEVER WANTED THINGS TO GET THIS PERSONAL! I NEVER WANTED FOR ME AND BLUE TO DESTORY EACH OTHER OVER THE YEARS! I NEVER WANTED TO DIVIDE PALLET TOWN! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO GET SO OUT OF HAND! ...AND I DIDN'T WANT TO HATE BLUE!"

Red stood there, stoic face and all as tears continued to fall down his cheeks as the crowd was silent before he spoke more.

"But Blue...he didn't care...because as long as I beat him...he was going to hate me and make things worse...hell...I TRIED to bury the hatchet, but no matter what I do, he refuses to bury the hatchet, and make things WORSE...Yeah, I fight back and also do crazy things to him. I've Speared him through the Minitron...I've literally BURNED him during the infamous brawl through Professor's Oak lab...I've Powerbombed his SISTER through the ANNOUNCE TABLE...I've even nearly snapped his leg in two. I've done TERRIBLE things to him, but HE starts thing between us EVERY TIME, and is the one who does the personal shit FIRST! HE KEEPS STARTING THINGS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, HE'S THE ONE THAT DEEMS IT NECESSARY TO PUSH THINGS TO ANOTHER LEVEL, NOT GIVING A DAMN THE CONSEQUENCES OF IT ALL, ABOUT WHO IT AFFECTS AND WHAT IT DOES TO OTHERS! HE DRIVES ME TO DO ALL THE SHIT I'VE DONE TO HIM! HE'S THE ONE THAT WANTED TO MAKE THIS RIVALRY BLOODY AND PERSONALY BECAUSE OF HIS OWN INSECURITIES!...I didn't want to hate him, I didn't want this...but after everything..."

Red suddenly gained a fire in his eyes. "...I HAVE COME TO HATE HIM AS MUCH AS HE HATES ME! I HATE HIM AND EVERYTHING HE STANDS FOR! I LOATHE HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO ME! I AM HIS INNER DEMON FOR NEVER BEATING ME...HE'S MY INNER DEMON FOR ALWAYS BEING ON MY BACK NO MATTER WHAT! HE WANTS THIS TO BE A BLOODBATH, IT WILL BE A BLOODBATH GODDAMIT!"

Red's tears were now ones of anger and rage as he continued to speak. "This isn't about face vs heel anymore...there's no good or bad anymore...this is about two men who despise each other to their very core...and whether you're with me or against me after this...it doesn't matter, because this ends one way or another. Maybe I AM as bad as Blue as some people say, but either I win and make him pay for everything he's done to me...or he wins and finally gets the win he's felt so insecure over not getting. But no matter what...when me and him meet in the Cell...it will be a war unlike any you have seen. Seventeen years finally culminates...and no matter who wins...this...ENDS. At Final Clash...one thing WILL be for certain...me and Blue...WILL GO STRAIGHT...TO HELL!"

Red had an intense expression as he had dried tears on his eyes now, the crowd stunned into shock. He then threw the mic down, putting his hat back on and exiting the ring. As he headed up the ramp, the crowd finally reacted, half of the crowd chanting "RED! RED!" and the other half "BLUE! BLUE!"

"...Damn...just...damn...I don't know what to say...Red laid it all out there...he laid out every feeling he had. And he proclaimed that it's no long about good vs bad, but rather just two men who hate each other...and it's all coming to a head at Final Clash..." Church stated.

"...It was powerful, I will admit...but no matter what Red says...he's going to get his at Final Clash...that's all I will say. Come Final Clash...Red will get Sarge'd finally!" Sarge stated.

As Red went up the ramp, the camera changes to the backstage area, where we see Blue Oak in his locker room, having watched everything Red said with an emotionless expression. After a few seconds of watching the TV, he suddenly spoke...

"You're right, Red...we are going to hell...we're going all the way down there...and when I'm done with you...you'll be left there as nothing more than a broken, bloody, disgusting, unrecognizable carcass...YOU have made MY life hell...and at Final Clash...I end my suffering...with YOUR destruction..." Blue spoke in a dark, foreboding manner.

The last shot seen before the camera changed to something else was Red looking back at the crowd with an intense, dark expression on his face before heading to the back.

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Final Clash 2006_ **

**_Reaching for the Money_ **

"Final Clash 2006 was most well-known for it being the ultimate and final battleground of UCA vs Rival Empire, and understandably, it took center focus at that year's Final Clash. However, there was one match that wasn't about any of that, but rather of a different importance. One match that six men who didn't have anything to do with that war were fighting each other. It was the first of its kind in UCA..." Force stated.

_The crowd cheered as ladders were set up all around the ring, and a briefcase was hung high above the ring as the anticipation: Ratchet flew down the ramp using Clank on his back as a copter before landing on a corner and raising his wrench; Invader Zim walked down the ramp with a sneer on his face, viewing everybody as this match as inferior life forms; Sly Cooper sat on a top of a ladder outside and shoulder his cane, a cocky-ass smirk on his face as he looked at the case; Jaden Yuki walked around the ring, in awe of the surroundings of him before he gained a big grin on his face; Jak fired his Peacemaker into the air which exploded above the ring for a lightning show for the fans, and then stared at everybody stoically, with Daxter on his shoulder shouting "GET THEM JAK!"; Trunks Brief climbed a corner with a serious look on his face and pointed to the briefcase, motioning that it would be his._

"The first-ever UCA Money in the Bank Ladder Match...man, that takes me BACK!" Sly chuckled. "That was back when I was a bit too cocky and a jerk...and back when we Sony Saints HATED each other. We were all in that thing, me, Ratchet, and Jak, and then you threw three other guys in Zim, Jaden, and Trunks, who all wanted that briefcase as badly as us."

"UCA was finally going with its own version of the Money in the Bank a year after the original matches happened." Ratchet stated. "A ladder match where the winner would have a contract for a World Title Shot anytime, anywhere for up to a year, and for many of us, who wanted their first World Title, or wanted to finally get another reign, that meant a lot..."

"How would I describe the Money in the Bank Ladder Match?" Jak said. "...Crazy...chaotic...insane...and everything in the middle..."

_Ratchet and Zim traded fists in the middle of the ring, but then Zim noticed something and ducked in time as JAK NAILED RATCHET WITH A LADDER! Zim stood up, but GOT NAILED WITH THE SAME FATE! Trunks tried to run in, but got clocked right in the jaw with the ladder for his troubles! Sly saw Jak and tried to get out of there, but got nailed in the back of the head with the ladder! Jak looked at work and nodded and turned around TO GET THE LADDER DIVING DOUBLE FOOT STOMPED INTO HIM BY JADEN! Jak was down and hurting, and Jaden placed the ladder on top of him before getting on the apron..._

_..._

_...AND HIT A LADDER-ASSISTED SPRINGBOARD 450 SPLASH!_

_. . ._

_Sly was getting pounded on by Ratchet, but then thief suddenly poked him into the eye, and then threw him FACE-FIRST into a cornered ladder! Ratchet then stumbled into a Jumping DDT from Sly! Sly smirked arrogantly as he stood up and positioned the set-up ladder underneath the case and begin climbing it to the top..._

_...Trunks suddenly climbed up the same set of rungs as Sly did and tried to shove him off to reach the case! Sly wasn't having it as he punched Trunks as they were beside each other, and Trunks retaliated! And the two exchanged furious punches, but Sly missed a punch, and that allowed Trunks to grab him in a Full Nelson, adjust their positions on the ladder rungs..._

_..._

_...AND NAIL A DRAGON SUPERPLEX ON SLY FROM OFF THE LADDER!_

_. . ._

_Jak was currently trying to climb up the Ladder, but got a Springboard Dropkick off the ladder from Jaden for his troubles! Jaden stood up and tried to climb the ladder himself, but Ratchet suddenly came in, and brought him down off the Ladder for a Backstabber! Jaden rolled out of the ring in pain as Ratchet currently tried to climb the ladder up to the top..._

_...he reached up to the top...and he raised his hands towards the case..._

_...Zim suddenly climbed up a ladder near Ratchet's ladder..._

_..._

_...AND NAILED A DIVING ALIEN SPEAR TO RATCHET!_

_"I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS MAYHEM BEFORE, DIRTBAGS! AND BY GOD, I AM LOVING IT!" Sarge cheered._

"Man, did we beat the living hell out of each other. Whether we hated each other, or whether we were friends in a match against each other, we were willing to do anything..." Sly chuckled.

"The opportunity was too good to pass up for ANY of us. We kicked it up another notch if it meant getting that case at ANY COSTS...whether at our opponents, or our body's cost..." Jak stated.

"As the match went on, the stunts got crazier, and we just took each other out one by one..." Ratchet explained.

_Jak was literally fighting with Zim on the top of the ladder and the two traded blows repeatedly, neither wishing to give up the chance to become Mr. Money in the Bank! Zim then suddenly nailed Jak with the case, and with him stunned...tried to unhook it..._

_...but Jak suddenly nailed brutal punch to the eye of Zim! Zim squealed "MY EYYYEEE!" as he held it, but then Jak grabbed Zim and dragged him over the top of the ladder and down to his side of it. He then set-up Zim as he was upside down on his side of the ladder and him a bit down from it..._

_..._

_...AND NAILED A JAKHAMMER OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH A SET-UP STEEL CHAIR!_

_. . ._

_Jak literally had Trunks down for the count, and was pounding on him as he was set on the bridged ladder between the ring and the barricade! Jak then nailed his torso with a steel chair before getting on the apron! He then climbed up the turnbuckle with his back turned to Trunks..._

_...and Ratchet jumped on the apron and KICKED Jak right in the head! Jak was dazed and Ratchet took the chance to climb up the corner, grab Jak, and hook his arms as Trunks rolled off the bridged ladder..._

_..._

_...AND NAILED A SUPER TURBO VELOCITY OFF THE CORNER AND THROUGH THE BRIDGED LADDER!_

_. . ._

_Jaden slowly climbed the twenty-foot ladder towards the briefcase slowly, hurting all over but wanting the cas badly. He reached the top..._

_...but Sly suddenly climbed up to the top as well! Jaden saw him coming though, and caught him with several fists to the skull! Jaden then managed to push Sly off the ladder, but the thief landed on his feet! He bounced of the ropes, stumbled right into the ladder..._

_...he tipped it over..._

_..._

_...AND JADEN GOES FLYING OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!_

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! JADEN JUST FLEW OFF A TWENTY-FOOT LADDER AND THROUGH OUR TABLE! JADEN MAY BE DEAD!" Church shouted._

_"I don't usually say this for a dirty Blue but...SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" Sarge shouted._

"It was insane to the max...we literally took each other one by one..." Sly chuckled.

"But in the end...only one got the case...only one got the honor of being the first UCA Mr. Money in the Bank..." Ratchet stated. "Only one had all their efforts rewarded...

_Trunks was now climbing the ladder towards the case, but then Ratchet pulled him off! He nailed a few punches to the skull, but Trunks caught Ratchet with an Enziguri, and then nailed a Jumping Reverse STO! With Ratchet dealt with, Trunks began the trek up the ladder! He reached the top...he reached for the case..._

_...but Ratchet grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder, and pushed the ladder forward..._

_..._

_...TRUNKS FELL OFF THE LADDER AND CRASHED ONTO THE ROPES AND FELL TO THE OUTSIDE!_

_"OH DAMN! TRUNKS JUST CRASHED AND BURNED! RATCHET'S ALONE IN THE RING! GO FOR IT RATCHET! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Church exclaimed._

_Ratchet pulled the ladder back to an upright position, and he slowly began to climb it, using every fiber of his being to do so. He reached the top of the ladder..._

_...reached for the case..._

_...he grabbed the hook..._

_..._

_...AND SLY SUDDENLY NAILED HIM IN THE KIWIS WITH HIS CANE FROM BELOW! The crowd booed loudly as Ratchet held his lower regions in pain before Sly hooked his neck with his cane AND PULLDE HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!_

_"OH DAMMIT! SLY WITH THE DAMN CANE! HE JUST ASSAULTED RATCHET IN THE BALLS WITH IT! DON'T TELL ME IT'S GOING TO END LIKE THIS...!" Church stated._

_"YES IT IS DIRTBAG! BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS OUT, AND NO ONE IS AROUND TO STOP THIS!" Sarge shouted._

_Sly steadied and positioned the ladder as he set his cane down before climbing it to the top as fast as he could! He made it to the second-top rung...he then grab the hook..._

_...then the case..._

_..._

_...AND UNHOOKED IT FROM ITS LATCH! SLY HELD UP THE CASE TRIUMPHANTLY WITH A SMIRK!_

_"Here is your winner...and Mr. Money in the Bank...SLY COOPER!"_

_"DAMMIT! SLY STOLE IT! SLY IS MR. MONEY IN THE BANK!" Church shouted._

"I came so close...so close to becoming Mr. Money in the Bank...but then Sly came out of nowhere and used his cane to hurt me where it hurts the most...to be quite honest...I wasn't surprised...but disappointed." Ratchet stated.

"Sly used every dirty trick in the book back then in order to secure that victory. He was above NOTHING in order to get that victory. And the sad thing is...even as a good guy, he probably would have done the same thing..." Jak said.

"Hey, I am how I am, good guy or bad guy." Sly chuckled. "I did what I had to do...some actions I regret, but I don't regret how I won the first Money in the Bank Ladder Match. I made history, and months later, cashed-in to win my FIRST World Title...now THAT...is awesome right there. And I'll always remember it fondly."

_The final shot was of Sly sitting on top of a ladder, his signature cane shouldered and the Money in the Bank briefcase held high above him, a victorious smirk on his face._

* * *

_A/N: Man, I am taking a LOOOONNNGGG time with these updates, aren't I? Well, at least I got this done before college starts for me, so I hope you all enjoy it. Longer than I anticipated it to be, but I hope the quality is to your liking. Lots of development this chapter for many rivalries, and it's only going to get hotter as the chapters keep rolling! I hope to get updates out faster, even with college happening, but either way, did what I could!_

_As always, if you have ideas, PM them to me, and I MAY consider them...MAY...in any case, hope you all liked the chapter, and that you all review it! PLEASE...got only a few last chapter, and it hurt me a lot. ._. So...please...review...UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


	34. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 9 Part 3

_**A/N: This happens before NCW WrestleWars and WWE Animated Smackdown, just to make a few things make more sense. :P** _

* * *

_**Universal Character Association: Week 9** _

* * *

The camera goes to backstage, where we see Donut with a mic in hand at the interview area.

"Hey everybody, it's me, Franklin Donut! And man, that Rewind was awesome! Really brings back so many memories...I think I'm going to cry..." Donut said, his voice breaking.

"Dude...we're doing an interview..." Some guy said off-screen.

"OH! Right! Sorry! Well, yeah, we're doing an interview, and boy, is it...ummm...well...a great one...I think...please welcome...Agent...Tex...oooh..." Donut said...

...as Agent Tex walked onto the screen, and her whole body language suggested that she was not happy.

"Ummmm...now PLEASE don't kill me, you know...for throwing a plasma grenade at you long ago... PLEASE..." Donut whimpered out. "...Also...um...we finally found out Samus' reasoning for her targeting you...and her challenge to you... Your response?"

As soon as Donut finished, Tex RIPPED the mic out of his hands, earning a "YIPE" from him as Tex glared at the camera.

"Alright, let me get this straight... You're coming after ME, Samus...not because of anything I ever DID to you...but because your EGO got a little BRUISED?! You came after me because people say "I paved the way for you" and took OFFENSE to it?! You're angry at me because of me just DOING WHAT I DO IN MY CAREER?! ...Let's get one thing straight, I've never claimed to once pave the way for ANYBODY! That's not my style, nor do I care! I just won that Rumble Match because I was able to and it was a history-making moment for me! A chance to make a name for myself! I never told these people to say such stuff, they did it because that's how they thought, and I just rolled with it! Whether I actually paved the way for anybody is up to others...but YOU wanting to screw me over and over because other people said stuff you didn't like, because you got JEALOUS of me...that PISSES ME OFF! I've heard a lot of bullcrap reasons but yours is right up near the top of that list! You want to BEAT ME?! You want to try and say you're BETTER than me for PETTY REASONS?!"

"...Bring it on, bitch. I'll see you at Final Clash, and when I do...you'll be lying face-first on the mat wondering what the hell hit you."

Tex then dropped the mic as the crowd could be heard cheering at her accepting the challenge, and she stormed off the reason. Donut was left behind...and he let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Phew, she didn't kill me... That's good! Now I can still do that tea party later!" Donut said as he turned around...and hit his head on a beam, and fell down. "Owwwww..."

* * *

"...Welp...my ex-girlfriend's going to kill Samus. Who wants to dig the grave for her?" Church asked.

"You underestimate Samus, dirtbag! I know Tex can be scary...I have SCARS from what she's done to me...but Samus is more than a match for her! And I believe that she CAN win against Tex! Hell...COUNT ON IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, we'll see about that, because a pissed off Tex is a dangerous Tex, you know that much. And come Final Clash...when Female World Champion meets Female Rumble Winner...it's going to be a FIGHT, that much I know! But right now...we're heading towards ANOTHER Money in the Bank Qualify Match for the ninth spot!" Church said.

**("Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The crowd booed as the lights turned into a flame red and Takuya came onto the stage. He crouched down onto the stage for a few moments before standing up and throwing his hands upward with index fingers extended, flame pyro going off onto the stage. Takuya then made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring before stepping on the bottom ropes and raised his arms with index fingers extended in a pose.

"The following contest is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 224 lbs., Takuya Kanbara!"

"The Triple Crown Winner looks to get himself back on track here in UCA, and he told me earlier today that he was tired of being where he was right now after everything he's done in this company. And he plans on winning this match so he can start getting back on top!" Church stated.

"And he should! He beat RED at FINAL CLASH! Do you know how HUGE that is?! And yet Takuya is not anywhere right now?! For a Red like him, I call hax! And I demand that the wrong be righted!" Sarge said.

"Well, he could right that wrong if he wins Money in the Bank at Final Clash, but he's got to win this match first, and he has every intention to." Church said.

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

The crowd actually cheered as the music played and the lights in the arena darkened, and after a few seconds, Robin was seen running through the crowd in the stands at a fast pace. He jumped over the barricade and quickly slid into the ring, kneeling on one knee as he looked out the crowd for a moment before going to the turnbuckle and climbing it, raising his fists in the air.

"And his opponent, from Gotham City, weighing in at 195 lbs., Robin!"

"And here comes Robin, who is getting a much more favorable reaction than in the past! And that has to be because of his performance at Last Stand, where he damn near won the Gauntlet! He had an entire arena cheering for him!" Church stated.

"But what they don't seem to realize is that HE STILL LOST! He lost again and he couldn't pull it off! He may be heading for a World Title in AWE, and he may be Nightwing in WWE, but here in UCA, he's a LOSER! And he always will be!" Sarge stated.

"Well, he seems to have a renewed confidence in himself when it comes to UCA, and he has a chance to make snapping the losing streak here by beating Takuya! And you can bet he's coming at Takuya with all he's got!" Church said.

Takuya smirked, thinking he had this in the bag, while Robin stared determinedly at him. The ref then rang the bell, and Takuya cockily walked up to Robin and tired for a lock-up, but the Boy Wonder suddenly got behind him and hit a Waistlock Takedown! Surprised, Takuya got up, but got a few Knife Edge Chops to the chest before getting whipped into the corner! Robin then ran full speed at Takuya, but Takuya managed to Back Drop the incoming hero over the ropes! Robin landed on the apron though, then caught Takuya with a Jumping Head Kick to the skull, sending him back a bit! Robin then leaped on the ropes and nailed a Springboard Dropkick to the Warrior of Fire! Takuya rolled out of the ring and stood on the outside, looking in shock at Robin who was begging for Takuya to get back into the ring, the crowd cheering for Robin.

"I don't think Takuya expected that flurry from Robin! This isn't a Robin that's easy to beat! No, this is a driven Robin that's out to win!" Church said.

"Dammit Takuya, what are you doing?! You should be owning this dirty Blue! Everyone else does it with ease!" Sarge proclaimed.

Takuya narrowed his eyes at Robin before slowly entering the ring, and slowly met with Robin. He looked like he was going for a lock-up, but Takuya then nailed a kick to the gut out of nowhere. He followed it up with a few forearms to the face, then nailed a Snapmare on the Boy Wonder. With Robin sitting up on the canvas, Takuya bounced off the ropes and booted Robin in the head. Takuya then dropped down and got in a Side Healdock, wrenching on the head. Robin gritted his teeth, and slowly got up with Takuya in tow, then nailed a few elbows to the gut, forcing Takuya to the gut. Robin bounced off the ropes, bur ran right into a Spinning Wheel Kick from the Warrior of Fire. Robin stumbled to his feet, but then got the Back Suplex he avoided earlier from Takuya. Takuya glared down at Robin before beginning to stomp the hell out of Robin.

"And now Takuya just stomping Robin into oblivion! He's stopped Robin's momentum, and he just wants to beat the holy hell out of him!" Church stated.

"Well of course, the damn sidekick should have never gotten momentum in the first place! About time Takuya put him in his place!" Sarge stated.

Takuya continued the stomping until he picked up Robin and quickly nailed a Snap Suplex on him, then followed it with a Leg Drop to the neck. Takuya then applied a Chinlock on the Boy Wonder, trying to wear him down. Robin gritted his teeth, but after fifteen seconds in the hold, he slowly stood up as Takuya continued to hold on, and then suddenly nailed a Jawbreaker on the Warrior of Fire! Takuya was stunned as Robin got up, bounced off the ropes...

...and Takuya ducked the Spinning Backfist! Robin stumbled about before turning around and right into a Snap STO!

"And Snap STO off the failed Backfist! Takuya has Robin down again! And there's the cover!" Church stated.

1...

2...

Robin kicks out!

"Dammit, Robin kicks out! I hate when he thinks he's something in UCA! It's just stupid!" Sarge stated.

"Like you usually are 99 percent of the time?" Church replied.

"Yeah, ex-HEY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Takuya picked up Robin and nailed a few punches to the skull before whipping him into the ropes, and tried to catch him with a clothesline, but Robin ducks it. The Boy Wonder bounces off the ropes as Takuya turns around...

...and gets caught with a Hurricanrana! Takuya rolls across the mat and stands up near the corner, and gets a NASTY Corner Dropkick from Robin! Robin stands and turns from Takuya-TWISTING ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Takuya falls down to the mat, out of it, and Robin sets himself up...

...Split-Legged Moonsault connects!

"And Split-Legged Moonsault off that insane flurry from Robin! The Boy Wonder is on fire!" Church stated.

"Dammit, where does he keep getting this?! I must go into an investigation about this! This is not natural!" Sarge nonsensically said.

Robin covers Takuya!

1...

2...

Takuya kicks out!

"And Takuya with the kick out at two! He's getting way more than he bargained for, that's for sure!" Church quipped.

Robin gets on the apron and waits for Takuya to get to his feet. The Warrior of Fire slowly rose, and Robin leaps and nails a Sprignboard Dropkick on Takuya! Robin covers once more! 1...2...Takuya kicks out! Takuya gets onto his knees, but gets a HARD kick to the head from Robin, nearly sending him out of it! Robin then picks up Takuya and whips him into the corner! Robin runs at him and leaps for a Stinger Splash...

...

...Takuya gets out of the way! Robin crashes into the turnbuckle, and he backed up holding his chest. Takuya suddenly Dropkicks Robin from behind, sending him face-first into the turnbuckle! Robin stumbled backwards into the arms of Takuya...

...

...AND GETS PLANTED WITH A DIGI-BLAZE!

"And the Digi-Blaze from Takuya! Robin planted on his face!" Church stated.

"That's it, Takuya! That's it! That's how you do it, not what Robin does!" Sarge nodded.

Takuya turns Robin over for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Robin kicks out!

"Not enough for three, but Takuya's got the advantage...now I'm going to have hear Sarge babble on about Reds and stuff...hooray." Church deadpanned.

"Shut up, dirty Blue!" Sarge exclaimed.

Takuya picked up Robin, but got a Sitout Jawbreaker from him! Takuya was dazed on his feet, and Robin bounced off the ropes, and right into a Dropkick! Robin stumbled to his feet, and right into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex from Takuya! Takuya smirked down at Robin before going over to the corner, and climbed up to the top...

...

...

...Robin suddenly runs to the corner AND LEAPS TO THE TOP...

...

...

...TOP-ROPE HURRICANRANA!

"HOLY SH*T! Did you see that?! Robin just leaped up there and BAM! Hurricanrana off the TOP!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT! What the...?! ...Gah! Takuya, you're BETTER than this! Please don't tell me...!" Sarge stated.

Robin scrambled over to Takuya for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Takuya kicks out!

"Thank god for the kick out! I mean, losing to ROBIN...! ...That would have been disastrous, and that just won't do." Sarge stated.

Robin stood up and motioned for Taiki to get up, and the Warrior of Fire got onto his knees, and Robin went for a Shoot Kick...but Takuya caught the leg. Takuya stood up with it and smirked at Robin before grabbing the other leg, causing to Robin to fall as Takuya held the legs...and launched him into the corner...

...

...and Robin lands on the second turnbuckle! Takuya gets up, as Robin dives at him...

...

...and Takuya dodges the Crossbody, Robin crashing onto the mat! Takuya pulls himself up to the second turnbuckle, then waits as Robin gets up, then dives off...

...

...

...FLARE BLITZ TO THE SKULL!

"And there's the Flare Blitz! The Diving Knee Smash! Robin's brain cells may be heading to the grave after that!" Church stated.

"And Robin, as expected..." Sarge began.

Takuya covered Robin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Robin kicks out!

"You Just Got...What?! ...Well let Robin think he can win, it's the Blue thing to do after all." Sarge stated.

Takuya was annoyed as he decided to end it there and then. He picked up Robin, and grabbed his head, placing his arm over his own head. He then lifted him up...

...

...Robin flipped out of it and landed behind Takuya! He pushed Takuya into the ropes, and caught him with a Jumping Calf Kick! Takuya got back up, but Robin got behind and NAILED AN INVERTED HURRICANRANA! Takuya gets spiked in the head, and the impact causes him to get on his knees, then Robin bounces off the ropes...

...

...

...and nails a VICIOUS Shoot Kick right to the skull of Takuya!

"Oooohhh! That kick...damn, I think even the cheap seats heard that!" Church winced.

Robin then gets on the apron, leaps on the ropes...

...

...

...

...and nails a Springboard Senton Bomb on Takuya!

"And Robin with the Senton Bomb off the Springboard! Robin's about to TAKE THIS! HE'S ABOUT TO BREAK THE LOSING STREAK!" Church shouted.

"WAIT! WAIT! I DEMAND A TIME-OUT! SPECIAL RED PRIVELEGES! WAIT!" Sarge called out.

Robin covers Takuya!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Takuya kicks out!

"OH THANK GOD! ...Damn you Robin, for making my heart stop, I'LL PULL THE TRIGGER ON YOU!" Sarge shouted.

"Takuya surviving, but Robin's so close, he can feel it!" Church said.

Robin was a bit frustrated, but made sure to keep his cool. He picked up Takuya and grabbed him into the Suplex position, then lifted him up into the air and held him there...

...

...

...

...

...

...Takuya began KNEEING Robin in the head repeatedly as he was held upside down in the air!

"Takuya with the knees! Takuya trying to avoid the Hero's Fall as much as he can! If I were him, I'd do it much faster because I WOULDN'T TO GET SMASHED INTO A KNEE!" Church exclaimed.

Robin was dazed but held on, but Takuya continued to knee him again...and again...and again...and again...and AGAIN...AND AGAIN...!

...

...

...

...

...until Robin dropped Takuya back to the mat, still holding him in the Suplex position. Takuya then LIFTED UP ROBIN INSTEAD...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH HIS SUPLEX LIFT SPINNING FACEBUSTER, THE PYRO TWISTER!

"And Pyro Twister connects! Out of freakin' NOWHERE!" Church shouted.

"And I proudly say, Robin..." Sarge began.

Takuya hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

"Here is your winner, Takuya Kanbara!"

The crowd booed as Takuya got off of Robin and stood, a smirk on his face as his hand was raised in victory by the ref. Takuya then climbed a turnbuckle and pointed to the Final Clash, shouting "I DIDN'T BEAT RED FOR NOTHING! MONEY IN THE BANK IS MINE!" Takuya then got off the turnbuckle and exited the ring, looking at a nearby camera and saying "In four weeks, I'm taking back my rightful place in UCA..." before heading up the ramp.

"And Takuya with a definitive victory over Robin to gain entry into Money in the Bank! And you heard him, he wants to get back on top in UCA! To him, he should always be there, and this is his chance to get it back!" Church stated.

"Well, I am in full agreement of that reasoning! He beat RED! He shouldn't be dropped down on the card after THAT! But there's so many great Reds in the match...so hard to choose who to root for..." Sarge groaned.

"No one cares who you root for, Sarge..." Church deadpanned. "But regardless, Takuya's got stiff competition, but he seems up for the challenge!"

Backstage, Gold was shown having watched the victory for Takuya happen on a TV...and he simply grinned...

"So good ole Takuya's in, huh?" Gold simply said. "Heh...feels like a trip down memory lane for me... Bring HIM on...bring them all on...I'm ready... I am SO ready. Only one gets to make their comeback happen in four weeks in Dallas...and it's going to be ME. Guaranteed... I don't care what anyone else says... I'm not leaving without that case in my hand.."

"...Well there's Gold, who has had a LONG history with Takuya, who seems to be actually intrigued by Takuya being in the match! But that's not deterring him from feeling that he will win! Hell, that goes for EVERYBODY in the match! You either win, or you go home. Simple as that." Church said.

Meanwhile in the ring, Robin was on all fours, frustration SEEPING through his body. He pounded on the mat angrily, hating that he lost ANOTHER match in UCA despite how well he performed. He pulled at his hair frustrated for a few moments before shaking his head and then rolled out of the ring. He walked up the ramp, continuing to curse silently as he walked to the back.

"And Robin...dude's just pissed. He can't seem to break the losing streak he's been on, despite managing to regain the crowd here in UCA. He's doing fine in AWE and WWE, but in UCA...he just can't seem to get anything working." Church stated.

"Well he's a LOSER here! LOSER! Of course he doesn't get anything working here, his true colors are exposed! And as a proud Red, I LAUGH at his misery...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sarge suddenly laughed.

"Robin...you can only wonder what the hell is going on in that dude's mind right now..." Church said.

* * *

We go to backstage where we see Robin walking through the hallways, occasionally kicking a crate or punching a box off a table along the way. Robin was at the end of his rope with his UCA losing streak...then...

"Wow, you lost again...? ...Maybe you should stop trying to win in UCA, might make the disappointment go away."

Robin stopped and glared off to the right..."Nobody asked you to chime in, SORA..."

Sora was shown sitting on a nearby crate, his usual cocky grin on his face as he looked over at Robin.

"Hey, SOMEBODY had to say it after what just happened out there. And I decided to be the one to do it, that's all..." Sora shrugged.

"You're one to talk, as you've done little to nothing in UCA for a long time just like me..." Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, that may be true, but at least I'm DOING something about it." Sora retorted. "See, I'm making my comeback in the business, and as I do, I'm outwitting that Tidus left and right. I've used his own finisher, I one-upped him when he tried one-up me earlier tonight, I've got the momentum...I mean, I'm just taking charge, and it's going to result in me becoming a THREE-TIME UCA Cruiserweight Champion when it's all said and done. I mean after all, Kingdom Hearts is OBVIOUSLY better than Final Fantasy, so it's pretty damn obvious what's going to happen. Hell, being a Cruiserweight is what I do best, so Tidus winning...not happening. I sort of laugh whenever Tidus thinks otherwise, hah... But you know, that's the difference between us...I mean, when I do something about my predicament, results get done...you do something...and...well...it falls flat in your face...no surprise there."

Robin went up to Sora and got in his face, staring him dead-on. Sora didn't even flinch, simply continuing to smirk.

"...I've had enough of your crap. You may not do unwarranted attacks, horrible deeds, or anything of that like, but I won't take your cockiness anymore. I'm doing something about my losing streak...and it will work...when me and you...go one-on-one...NEXT WEEK." Robin stated.

Sora was a bit surprised by the challenge...before chuckling. "...Come on...really? I mean, let's recap...I made you TAP at Last Stand during the Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet...I made you TAP at the Fiction Wrestling Awards when you were Nightwing... Do you REALLY want to tap out to me a THIRD time, Dick?"

"...I won't be doing the tapping...No, I'll be doing the pinning when I planted your face onto my knee... Do you accept or not?" Robin glared.

Sora shrugged. "Alright. If you want it that badly, then fine. Got nothing better to do next week, and I could use the win and momentum on my way to becoming Champion. I guess I'll see you next week. Oh, and Robin, after you lose, tell Tidus how badly you got beat. I want to make sure he knows EXACTLY what he's in for, come Final Clash..."

Sora then pushed himself off his crate, flashed one last smirk at Robin before leaving, Robin just glaring as he left.

* * *

"Oh man...we got ourselves a match next week! It's Sora vs Robin Part Three! Will Robin FINALLY beat Sora? Or is Sora going to take down Dick Greyson for a THIRD time on route to Tidus and Final Clash?"

"Sora's going to win. Anybody with brain cells can see that... Then again, Blues don't have brain cells, so we know who THEY are going for..." Sarge stated.

"Well Robin is determined to finally win in UCA, but Sora seems intent on keeping that from him no matter what. It'll be interesting to see what happens next week between those two. But right now..." Church said...

...as the set-up to the Raging Scourge was shown, the logo and everything being in place for what was to come.

"We got ourselves an edition of The Raging Scourge!" Church exclaimed.

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd booed loudly as the music played, and then the lyrics hit, and Scourge came out from the smoke, jacket, sunglasess, and all on him as he had a sneer on his face. He looked out to the crowd for a bit before walking down the ramp a bit, stopped at the middle, then threw up the rock horns. No pyro went off this time, but Scourge didn't care as he made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, throwing up rock horns once more to loud boos.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the host of The Raging Scourge, "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"And here is Scourge the Hedgehog! One of 10 men who will compete in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Final Clash! And he'll be going to the X-Over Event, Pride & Glory, to try and become WWE Toon Champion! But tonight, he hosts the Raging Scourge, and he has TWO guests in mind for tonight. Any idea on who they could be?" Church asked.

"Not sure, dirtbag, Scourge never really likes to say who his guests are unless he decides to reveal them beforehand. But they have to be BIG! I know they do! He wouldn't have the show otherwise!" Sarge stated.

Scourge grabbed a mic from the middle stool in the ring, sneered at the booing audience, and then spoke...

"Welcome everybody to The Raging Scourge!" Scourge proclaimed, inciting a mixed reaction. "You know...the talk show that ACTUALLY asks hard-hitting questions and interviews people instead of the host just standing there like an idiot with their show just being an excuse for others to be out there to talk?" The crowd "Oooohh'ed" at Scourge taking the potshot at Haruhu's SOS Chat. "And as always, your host is the King of the damn World, baby! The hedgehog who will be heading into Final Clash, and will win his SECOND Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and earn that briefcase that he so rightfully deserves, and will BREAK everybody in his way if he has to! The king that will take home the jewel known as the Toon Championship at Pride & Glory when the opportunity arises, no matter who the champion is, and reclaim my throne on top of the wrestling world! The one known as Scourge the Hedgehog, baby!"

"Scourge boosting his own ego to the moon as always..." Church commented.

"Hey, he's the KING! Kings have the RIGHT to boost their ego! It's in the fine writing!" Sarge stated.

The crowd was booing loudly, chanting "Shut the F*ck Up! Shut the F*ck Up!" but Scourge just brushed them off...

"But enough about me, I got plenty of time in the future to talk about that stuff in detail. What matters right now are the guests I have for tonight's edition, and oh boy, are they DOOZIES! Because the two I have in mind...oh they have been at each other's throats for months! It's likely the ultimate representation of two different eras colliding, and just last week, their match was made official for Final Clash! And it's time we finally heard from these two about it all! So ladies and gentleman, I welcome the FIRST of my guests...

...

...

...TIFA LOCKHART!"

**("The Other Side" by Evanescence)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as the new theme music played, and Tifa came out, decked in her Advent Children attire as always, a happy yet serious look on her face. She looked out to the crowd and nodded to them before making her way down the ramp to the ring, and entered the ring. Scourge clapped for Tifa, but whether it was sarcastic or not it was hard to tell, and the hedgehog motioned to the stool on his right for Tifa. Tifa just looked at Scourge with an unreadable look before grabbing the mic off the stool and sitting on it.

"Give it up for Tifa, everybody..." Scourge stated, a smirk on his face as the crowd cheered. It was REALLY hard to tell if he was being sarcastic about Tifa or not. "And with her out...I think it's pretty obvious to tell who's coming out next...so...give your OBVIOUS negative feelings towards the one and only...

...

...

...The UCA Women's Champion...LIGHTNING FARRON!"

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd gave a HUGE mixed reaction, at least 65% boos, 35% cheers, as Lightning came out with the Women's Title over her shoulder. Her usual cold, emotionless look was on her face as she stared at the ring, before turning around, and pointing to the RR initials on the back of her jacket. She then made her way down the ramp with purpose and swiftly entered the ring. Scourge tried to motion for the stool on his left, but Lightning just ignored him, grabbed her mic, and just sat in her stool, staring at Tifa who stared back. Scourge just shrugged and sat in his stool.

"Oh boy...Lightning and Tifa on the Raging Scourge... Scourge sure knew how to pick his guests this time around!" Church stated.

"He couldn't have picked better ones! ...Actually, could have done without Tifa, but I trust Scourge to know what he is doing!" Sarge said.

"Ladies, thank you being on the Raging Scourge. After all, this IS the premie-" Scourge was interrupted by Lightning.

"The only reason I came on this show was because you said it would allow me the chance to clear a few things up. I don't want to be here longer than I have to, and I doubt she..." Lightning pointed at Tifa, who narrowed her eyes. "...wants to either. So ask the questions already."

Scourge simply shrugged. "Alright, straight to the point, I see. Guess that's why Souichi finds you attractive or whatever... Anyways, we'll start with you Lightning, and we'll start with something that's been passed around a lot. See...there's been people claiming that you've been...'ducking' Tifa as of late. From pinning Peach instead of Tifa at Royal Reckoning to getting Tifa DQed in her match with Mandy so she couldn't be in the Six-Pack...People have been saying you've been doing your best to avoid her. Now...I think that's just a bunch of horsesh*t...that if it's I really ever gave a damn what you people think." The crowd booed loudly at his words. "But knowing you, I'm sure you would like a chance to respond, so I ask you, what do you say to those people who say you are 'ducking' Tifa?"

"My response to them...they can shove it up their ass." Lightning stated coldly. "'Ducking' Tifa...I don't duck or avoid ANYBODY when it comes to a fight. That's not my style. Anybody who says otherwise doesn't have a clue about me. I pinned Peach instead of Tifa because that was how the situation and opportunity to win presented itself to me and I took it. What, was I supposed to just pass up the chance to win just so I could fight a battle with Tifa to please these fans? That's stupid. No, see, I pinned Peach instead of Tifa because that's how it was when it happened. I would have no problem pinning Tifa is she was in the same position Peach was in. And as for getting her DQed...I did it because she didn't DESERVE a shot at my title. Hell, she didn't deserve the shot at Royal Reckoning in the first place. See, she had her time on top, and it's over now. She no longer has a place in the title scene with it being the new generation's time. She can't hack it anymore. Of course, Tifa doesn't care and just wants stay on top at other people's expense, so I had to do what I had to do to make sure she DIDN'T do it anymore. But 'ducking'...? ...I don't duck from a fight. Not EVER."

Tifa just gave a "Seriously?" look at Lightning, who just gave a cold glare at her rival. Scourge just chuckled at these words.

"Wow...strong words from Miss Serious..." Scourge grinned, earning a slight glare from Lightning. "And now we go to Tifa... Now Tifa, you are a big name in UCA! The top fan favorite in the Women's Division right now! I mean, the people LOVE you!" The crowd cheered loudly, chanting "Tifa! Tifa! Tifa!" "...Lot of good it does...but when you think about it, hmmmm...when WAS the last time you won a Women's Title? I mean, was it in the past few weeks? The past few months? Last YEAR? No wait...it's actually been YEARS since you last won a title. And you have failed in every opportunity since, and you've been given PLENTY. It really makes me think...that maybe...maybe you just AREN'T Championship material anymore? That you can't get the job done anymore? Wouldn't be a surprise really...Thoughts on that?"

Tifa shook her head before replying. "You know, I'm not surprised you would ask that question, knowing you. Really, this is your MO since you're the epitome of a jackass..." Scourge just sneered at Tifa and mouthed "Cute..." "But yeah...I HAVEN'T been Women's Champion in awhile, in several years in fact. I think the last time I was Champion was...2010? 2011? Been awhile...and I've lost in the title shots I've had since then, I won't lie... But do you remember something else? ...That I'm a five-time Women's Champion? That I've won those titles in different eras of wrestling in my career! I've proven that I AM Championship material, and I've been through periods where I didn't win a title for awhile! Why? Because the competition at the top of our division is so great, it's hard to get to the top once you're knocked off! Whether you love them or ahte them, women like Hinata, Peach, Gaz, Mandy, and others have fought to be on top, and I'm not ashamed to admit that their time to be on top was at that moment, and I had to step aside for a bit. But I know how to win big-time matches, I've won plenty of them throughout my career. And this...is a big-time match, and you can bet that I'm going to win when it counts Scourge."

The crowd cheered loudly as Lightning just rolled her eyes at Tifa's word, while Scourge just gave a sarcastic clap for the FF VII girl.

"Lots of confidence there, give it up for Miss Big Breasts!" Scourge stated, earning narrowed eyes from Tifa, but Scourge just chuckled. "And you know Lightning...she's right. This is a big-time match...in fact, this is probably the biggest match of YOUR career. I mean, yeah, you've done Triple Threats, Six-Pack Challenges, 2 out of 3 Falls, Summer Brawl, Royal Reckoning...but you are going to defend your title on the biggest stage UCA has to offer in front of 100,000 people, facing off against the top female face in what people have said is the ultimate battle between eras of Final Fantasy. Hell, it quite possibly could be one of THREE main events for Final Clash. With such a gigantic match before you, you feeling any nervousness? Feeling the pressure or getting dazzled of the lights? What are your thoughts?"

"Am I feeling nervous or any pressure? ...Not at all." Lightning replied coolly. "And the reason for that is because I KNOW I will win this match. For Tifa over there...this is just ANOTHER big-time match for her. But for me...this is the BIGGEST match of my career. This is the most important for me, and I didn't do all I can to keep this title with me to Final Clash through hell and high water since Breakdown last year just to lose it to HER..." Lightning pointed at Tifa with a scowl before continuing. "Scourge...I used to be a soldier. Former Guardian Corps. And we soldiers...we don't get nervous. We don't feel pressure, or get dazzled...we go out to the battlefield...and we WIN. No matter what. And that's what I plan on doing when I walk into Dallas, Texas... Tifa doesn't DESERVE this title shot, but since she's got it, I guess I have to take her out of the picture...PERMANENTLY. They call this The Battle of Final Fantasy Eras...couldn't be anymore appropriate. And when I'm done with Tifa...it'll be obvious that the Era of VII...is DONE. And the Era of XIII...is NOW."

Lightning dropped the mic to her side, a mixed reaction coming from the crowd, about 35 percent of the crowd cheering and chanting "LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING!", and the rest of the crowd just booed her to hell, chanting "GO BACK TO SOUICHI!" Tifa had an unreadable look on her face, as Scourge just whistled and smirked.

"Wow...talk about CONFIDENCE... And she may have a point, since you're the only from VII around here anymore... No thanks to Krueger..." Scourge chuckled, earning a glare from Tifa. "But yeah, she's confident about the match...which really has been building up for months between you two. Hell, who can forget that BIG speech you had on the RR a few months ago when faced with Lightning here? It was BIG...and it was PASSIONATE...and then a LOT of shit happened afterwards in regards to that. Now...I PERSONALLY don't care about the RR as long as they stay out of my way, but man, things have CHANGED. Perceptions have changed, especially about the RR! And when looking back at your speech...it seems STUPID now." Scourge smirked. "I mean...when you look at the RR now, I mean...come on, haha... So here' the big question...how do you feel about that speech you made now AND the RR after everything?"

After it was asked, Tifa looked down thoughtfully at her mic, with Lightning looking on intently. Scourge was getting a bit impatient, and motioned for Tifa to get on with it. Tifa eventually looked up, and spoke..

"You're right...a lot has happened. And I have to say...I was wrong." A mixed reaction came from the crowd, and Lightning even seemed a bit surprised. "Yes, I'm not afraid to admit I was wrong on quite a bit of it... I was wrong when I said Souichi was only using the RR to further his own career, and that he didn't care about anybody. I was wrong, because Souichi has proven to care about the RR like it was his family. I was wrong when he wanted to take credit for some people's success, but all he's done is praise them, and let them enjoy it without butting in. I've honestly had to eat my words about the RR in that respect, because so much has happened since that speech was made, and I can't go on and say that many of those things are still true. I saw the RR differently back then...and for me, my perceptions of some things has changed..."

The crowd was surprised by this admittance, Scourge raised an eyebrow and wondered if this was really happening, and Lightning...just gave a brief smirk, silently enjoying Tifa admitting something she didn't want to, and feeling this a victory for the RR. Tifa looked at the mic thoughtfully, then continued...

"...That doesn't change that I still don't like them, and I feel that they're a bunch of selfish jackasses!" Tifa shouted.

The crowd exploded into a mixed reaction, and Lightning's smirk quickly grew into a scowl.

"And you want to know why I don't like you still?" Tifa asked. "It isn't because of the 'whining,' it isn't because of what you do, it isn't even because of you wanting to take spots, because I'm well aware of the new generation, and I know that they will take over eventually. No the reason why I don't like you is because you all, YOU especially, think that by wearing an RR armband and thinking you've been 'wronged' and such, that you should just be given the keys to the business and can do whatever you want, and you make being a veteran feel like a BAD THING. You make veterans that aren't in your stable or with you out as bad guys for still being AROUND, when we're far from it. Hell, it's because of the fact that we're AROUND that you all are big as big you can be! We helped you become credible because we took you as threats, and we decided to fight you all in big matches! Yeah, some vets are gloryhogs, that much is true and you are right about it...but for many of us...that isn't true one bit! You THINK we are, but that's a bunch of crap! We veterans helped you get to the point that you are now even as enemies, whether you all want to admit it or not! And considering what I'm seeing from you all...I'm not comfortable leaving the keys of my division to you one bit, Lightning!"

Lightning's scowl grew to even GREATER levels as the crowd cheered. Scourge actually had a smirk, somewhat intrigued by these words.

"Well, well, seems we got ourselves a-"

"OF COURSE..." Lightning seethed, interrupting Scourge, who was not amused by that, but simply decided to let them do their thing. "Of course you act like this and don't give us the respect that we have EARNED, like so many others in this business. This is EXACTLY what Souichi was talking about. We've overcome obstacle after obstacle placed in front of us, and yet here you are, refusing to "give us the keys" when we DESERVE IT. Hell, I've proven myself time and time again in this company! I won the Triple Threat at Royal Reckoning, which had YOU in it! I won the Six-Pack Challenge at Last Stand against every odd in the book! I've held this title for over five months, one of the longest UCA Women's Title reigns in recent memory! I'm in the Top 5 of the PWI Female Top 25! I've done nothing but WIN, and took over this division! And yet here you are, STILL thinking standing in my way, and trying to deny me because of you won't let go of your time on top! This is why you don't DESERVE this shot, Tifa...because with it, all you are going to do is keep people down and try to extend your "glory days" way past your expiration date. But trust me, no one will have to deal with that anymore after Final Clash...because I'm putting an END to those glory days, and kicking you out of the picture PERMANENTLY! You want to stand in my way?! Fine...consider it your career death warrant..."

"See...that's the thing...yes, you've had QUITE a bit of success. A pretty good reign, one I'm not afraid to admit is impressive..." Tifa stated. "You know who else had quite a bit of success...? John Morrison. Where is he now in the business? ...You know who else had a good reign with a belt? Bloody Mary with the UWE Queen's Title. Where is she right now? In XCW Developmental and not on top? ...Are you getting what I'm saying? ...This isn't a KNOCK on those wrestlers. What they did was good, they are great wrestlers, and I respect them for that...but the point I make...is that they had good reigns, and got success for awhile, they made their mark...but it DIDN'T get them the top spot that YOU think you have already just with this CURRENT success you have! You don't get that ANYBODY can have success at any time! But that it's not the current success, it's not ONE good reign that gets you the top spot! No, it's what you do AFTERWARDS, what impact you make overall, that determines if you ARE the next big thing...or if you're just another person passing through! And I've seen many people come and go! Some people did good for awhile, then left...some made it big and stayed on top! And you..." Tifa stood up and kicked the stool over, starting to get a bit fired up. "Well, I'm not sure if you ARE the next big thing like you THINK you are, success or NOT!"

Lightning was now pissed as she stood up, knocking her own stool over and faced off with Tifa, but the latter was undeterred.

"You think a few big wins and trying to take out veterans like what you pulled with Green at Last Stand makes you "The Woman" around here..." Tifa just sighed and shook her head. "And that just makes me shake my head... You think I don't deserve a shot, but you don't realize this... That the ONLY WAY you can get to where you want is to BEAT ME! You want to be the premiere Final Fantasy Girl in the business? Then you got to go through me! You haven't done that yet because you went off and stole a pin from me at Royal Reckoning, and screwed me out of a shot for Last Stand, but at Final Clash, you don't get to move around it anymore! It's PUT UP OR SHUT UP TIME! And I'm not going to lie down for you so you can have what you THINK you deserve! At Final Clash, it WILL be the Battle of Final Fantasy Eras! VII vs XIII! We're going to find out which is better, and you better bring your A-Game, because anything less is going to result in you taking a NAP on this mat!"

The crowd was going crazy as Tifa finished, not because they all agreed, but because it was so intense! Lightning just glared at Tifa, standing off with her before she raised her mic to her lips.

"You want me to go through you? You want me to show that I'm the Next Big Thing at Final Clash? ...Then I'll do it with pleasure." Lightning said in a cold tone. "I really should have finished you off at Royal Reckoning...I really should've. But at Final Clash, I rectify that mistake. I could hurt you right now if I decided to, and I REALLY want to right now for what you said. But no...it wouldn't make a difference at this moment. So congratulations...you get to walk out of here intact. But at Final Clash...just like with your little speech awhile ago, I'm going to take what you've said...and SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT. I'm tired of the disrespect, I'm tired of people denying me what I fought for despite my success, and honestly...I'm just TIRED of you. At Final Clash...Lightning Strikes...and the only thing you can do...is just let it happen and then crumble away."

"...You say that now, CLAIRE..." The use of her real name did NOT sit well with Lightning... "...but we'll see if you can back it up in four weeks. You don't like me...and I don't like you...and we're about to see who is the top dog around here. Just beware...because no matter what you throw...all it takes...is one punch..." Tifa held up her hand...and then clenched it into a fist. "...to KNOCK...YOU...OUT. And you won't get back up... Dallas, Texas...is where I fight to become a six-time Women's Champion...and put you...and maybe even the RR...in your place."

"...Bring it, Tifa... Because when it's all said and done...there can be ONLY ONE...and one phrase shall be said at the end... All Hail the Rookie Revolution." Lightning proclaimed.

Lightning dropped her mic and Tifa did as well, and the two stared off with each other, the electricity and tension between them going off the charts. The crowd was going crazy, with some chanting "TIFA! TIFA!" and others chanting "LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING!" And our lovely host, Scourge...just watched it all, chuckling.

"...You know...next to me winning Money in the Bank and then becoming World Champion... This may be one of the most interesting things to happen at Final Clash... And I got a front row seat to this... Hah, I love hosting this show..." Scourge smirked.

Lightning and Tifa just continued to stare off, and the Final Fantasy XIII protagonist just took her belt off her shoulders, and raised it high into the air to establish something to Tifa. The FF VII girl just stared at Lightning still, and nodded, as if to say "Let's do it..." The crowd still went crazy as the two stared down.

* * *

_**A historic reign that has held UCA in it's grasp for over a year...** _

_Mario is shown hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic Mario Splash on Sonic in the Chamber, then holding up the World Title while held up by the Mushroom Kingdom._

_"MARIO WINS! MARIO HAS WON IT!" Church exclaimed._

_"Well, you all thought I would be done for time and time again...AND I STILL RETAIN NO MATTER WHAT! I have survived through everything, no matter what has been thrown at me!" Mario shouted._

**_A resurrection which has taken UCA and the world by storm..._ **

_Matt is shown making his shocking return to Fiction Wrestling at Royal Reckoning, and then winning the UCA Royal Rumble Match by last eliminating Crash Bandicoot._

_"MATT DID IT! MATT FUCKING DID IT! MATT ISHIDA IS GOING TO FINAL CLASH!"Church shouted._

_"To me, this isn't just a World Title shot, people. THIS IS A CHANCE FOR ME TO FINALLY BE RESURRECTED, IN BOTH MY CAREER AND MY LIFE!" Matt exclaimed._

**_And in four weeks, in front of 100,000 people...these two forces..._ **

_A shot of the Cowboys Stadium with over 100,000 people is shown before, it switches to Matt and Mario staring each other down from each side of the table at the contract signing..._

**_...shall collide._ **

_Matt and Mario are shown brawling with each other, with Mario hitting the Spinning Spinebuster, and Matt hitting the Single-Leg Running Dropkick!_

**_The DigiDestined of Friendship, Matt Ishida..._ **

_Matt is hitting Bowser with a Diving Bulldog, Crash with a Digital Breakdown, Takuya with a Suicide Dive, and Link with a Rocker Smash before he's shown posing on a turnbuckle._

_"And for everybody that has stuck by me and supported me...I PROMISE to take down the Greatest Champion Ever and kick your ass all over Texas!" Matt stated._

**_The Greatest Champion Ever, Super Mario..._ **

_Mario is hitting Shadow with a Powerbomb, Sly with a Facebreaker Knee Smash, Link with a German Suplex, and Cloud with a Super Mario Splash before he's shown raising the World Title in the ring._

_"Know that I am STOMPING this damn resurrection into the ground. And that'll be the price...for challenging the Greatest...Champion...Ever." Mario proclaimed._

**_...for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Final Clash._ **

_Mario and Matt are shown with clips of them interchanging between each other, showing off moves such as Running Lariats, Diving Clotheslines, German Suplexes, Dropkicks, and much more, and then switched over to the Final Clash logo, and then a visual of the Cowboys Stadium, and then Mario stomping out Matt._

_"You see, do you REALIZE who you are up against?! You are facing the G.O.A.T.! The Greatest of All Time!" Mario exclaimed._

_Then it switched to Matt and Mario staring down, then Matt putting Mario through a table with a Rocker Smash, then holding up the World Title._

_"I'm coming to tear your kingdom down for good! I'm going to win when it counts the most..." Matt stated._

**_Which force shall stand tall at Final Clash in the greatest of victories...and which force shall suffer the worst of defeats and die?_ **

__Mario shouting at the fans angrily while holding his titles, Matt screaming out in passion and intensity,_  and then the World Title being held up by the ref..._

**_Who shall walk out of Final Clash...as the World Heavyweight Champion?_ **

_Mario and Matt stared each other down in the ring, and then a Final Clash graphic of Mario and Matt was shown on screen..._

_**Find out at Final Clash in four weeks at Cowboys Stadium in Arlington, Texas! Live on Pay-Per-View!** _

* * *

The camera went to backstage, where we see Matt with a brooding, confident look on his face in his locker room, taping up his wrists for the main event that was about to take place in a few minutes. He heard someone come into his locker room, and he looked up...and saw Crash and Coco come in. He nodded at them.

"Hey Crash...Coco...I have to thank you for coming out there and helping to even the odds. Really helped me out in that tough situation..." Matt stated as he continued the taping of his wrists.

"Hey Crash was more than happy to help, you are his friend after all. He's still pretty sour over Mario screwing him out of the World Title at Last Stand like he did, so why not pay him back by screwing up with his plans?" Coco chuckled as Crash smirked. "Besides, this is a perfect way for him to send a message to everyone in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match that he's going to win it, especially to Toad who's in the match, especially after what Scourge did to him last week. He didn't win the FWA for Shining Star of the Year after all, so he wants to make this count. And who doesn't want to hit Mario in the face repeatedly?"

"Heh...can't think of anybody, Coco." Matt chuckled. "You know...Mario said that he was going to bring me down to 'reality'...yeah, HIS 'reality' maybe...where he's always on top and everyone is beneath him, ready to bury. However, what he doesn't realize...is that his 'reality' is going to crumble down around him. It started last week, and it's going to continue tonight when I drop him on his fat head. And I can imagine the amount of people that will scream for joy when it happens, heh... He wants to try and kill the Resurrection? Then by all means...let him try and do it. Because the only thing that's getting killed at Final Clash...is his title reign when it's all said and done. But for now..." Matt finished taping his wrists and stood up. "How about we kick some Mushroom Kingdom ass, Crash?"

Crash gained a big grin on his face and nodded in readiness, and Coco just smiled at this.

"Well then, it's time for you two get a move on! You two show Mario and Toad what it's all about!" Coco stated.

Crash and Matt nodded and then two made their way out of the locker room, and towards the ring.

* * *

"Matt and Crash are READY for the main event! They want to get their hands on the Mushroom Kingdom bad!" Church stated.

"Well, too bad for them! Because this isn't THEIR night! This is the Mushroom Kingdom's night! This is the night of the REDS! ...And a dirty Blue victory isn't scheduled for tonight." Sarge stated.

"Well what you say isn't law, which if it was...we'd all be dead." Church deadpanned. "The main event is up next, and it's going to be a good one!"

"The following contest is your main event of the evening...and is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!"

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd was unrelenting as the music hit, the thunderous boos raining down as Mario and Toad came out onto the stage together, the former having the World Title over his shoulder. Toad posed at the ramp glaring at the crowd, while Mario just raised his title overhead with a serious look on his face. The two then made their way down the ramp together and then Mario entered the ring, while Toad climbed the apron. Toad climbed a turnbuckle form the apron, and raised his fists, while Mario raised his title again, and shouted "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!"

"Introducing first, representing and from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at a combined 429 lbs., the team of Toad and the UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario!"

"And here comes two of the Mushroom Kingdom members, both of whom are looking at making major statements heading into Final Clash at the expense of their competition!" Church stated.

"Of course they are, because no one but THEM is going to win! Toad is going to bring Money in the Bank to the Mushroom Kingdom, and of course, the Greatest Red Ever will forever be World Champ after Final Clash! You think anything else is going to happen, dirtbag?!" Sarge asked.

"Well Toad seemed miffed at the idea of him winning MITB just to help Mario, but he's not worrying about it right now! And Mario views this as a chance to put Matt in place before Final Clash! Lot of agendas tonight, and you can damn sure bet the Mushroom Kingdom wants to make THEIRS a reality!" Church said.

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd stood up with extremely loud cheers as the lights turned orange and when the music picked up, Crash came out onto the stage in a wild frenzy, throwing his arms in all sorts of directions as he ran all over the stage before standing in the center of the ring and suddenly began spinning in place like an orange twister for a few moments before jumping up into the air and landed emphatically on the ground, orange machine gun pyro going upon his landing. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring before climbing up the turnbuckle and bobbing his head to the beat of the music midst the cheers, all while Toad and Mario glared at him.

"And their opponents, introducing first, from Wumpa Island, Australia, weighing in at 213 lbs., Crash Bandicoot!"

"And here comes Crash Bandicoot, who will also walk into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Final Clash! Earlier, he saved Matt from a beatdown at the hands of the Mushroom Kingdom based on their friendship and past altercations with the Kingdom! And tonight, he teams with Matt to take the Mushroom Kingdom down a notch!" Church said.

"Crash stuck his nose into business that he didn't belong in! Of course, he never was the brightest Blue in the bush! Hell, is he even in the bush?! I bet he's just moving around the bush, wondering where it is! But no matter what, the only thing that awaits him...is the greatest Red beating ever...of all time." Sarge stated.

"We'll see Sarge, but after getting a DQ win over Scourge, then getting attacked by him afterwards, he really wants to make a statement tonight. Mario and Toad better watch out." Church stated.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

The crowd ERUPTED into cheers at the sound of the music as the light turned blue and Matt came out to the beat of his music with his head held down. He walked down the ramp, until he stood in the middle of it, and bobbed his head until the music picked up and he shot his head up, shouting "I AM RESURRECTED!" to a great pop from the crowd. Matt then walked down to the ring and slid into it, giving a glance to Link before climbing the turnbuckle and throwing his arms out in a pose.

"And his partner from Odaiba, Japan, weighing in at 224 lbs., he is the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Matt Ishida is a man on a mission in UCA! At Royal Reckoning, he shockingly returned to the business after being gone for God knows how long, and won the Rumble Match from #2, earning himself a World Title Match at Final Clash against the man in the ring, Super Mario! Matt claims he's resurrected, and wants to prove to Mario and everyone that he is a big name player, and that he is no longer who he once was!" Church stated.

"Can anybody say "Full of crap," dirtbag?! Because that's exactly what Matt is! Come on, he's going to take down Mario?! Hah, Matt's the LAST person who will EVER take down Mario! That's about as funny Grif actually being of a higher rank than me!" Sarge stated.

"He HAS been higher rank than you...twice..." Church stated.

"NOT ANYMORE! WOOHOO!" Sarge cheered.

"Ugh, getting BACK to Matt, this man is one passionate and fired up man! He is looking to gain some more momentum as he heads into Final Clash to add onto what he gained last week after dropping Mario through a table, but Mario and Toad...they're not going to let that happen without a fight, let me tell you." Church said.

After some talking, it was decided that Crash and Mario would start things off. The ref checked them both out, then rang the bell for the match, which started with Crash and Mario circling each other then locking up. Mario got behind Crash and hit a Waistlock Takedown, then transitioned into a Front Facelock. Crash struggled int he hold before standing up with Mario in tow. He nailed a few shots to the gut, making Mario let go, then followed up with a Jumping Knee to the jaw. Crash bounced off the ropes, but got caught with a Back Elbow from Mario! Mario picked up Crash and threw him in a corner, and nailed a few Shoulder Rams to the gut before backing up and then running at Crash. Crash got the feet up which hit Mario's jaw, staggering him back, and Crash pulls himself up the second turnbuckle, and then hits a Diving Clothesline. Mario stumbles up to his feet, and gets hit with a Dropkick, and Crash follows it up with a Standing Moonsault! Crash with the cover! 1...2...Mario kicks out!

"Mario kicks out at two, but Crash with that great combination of moves! Crash has Mario reeling!" Church stated.

"Oh come on, why in the hell is Crash doing this?! I demand to see the script so it can be rewritten!" Sarge said.

Crash picks up Mario and nails a few fists to the face before hitting a Suplex on him. Crash then went onto apron, grasped the ropes, and tried for a Springboard Move on Mario. The plumber rolled out of the way, and Crash landed on his feet, then turned around, but got caught with an Inverted Atomic Drop by Mario. Crash held his tailbone, but got nailed with a clothesline off the ropes by Mario. Mario picks up Crash and nails a few forearms to the face before whipping him into the ropes, and then catching him with Big Boot the face! Mario then drops down an Elbow Drop to the chest of Crash, then proceeds to lock in a Headlock on Crash! Crah grits his teeth as his head is wrenched on, but slowly manages to stand up with Mario in tow. Once standing up, Crash suddenly drops down and nails a Jawbreaker on the plumber! Mario was stunned, and Crash took the chance to bounce off the ropes to Mario, but gets caught with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex!

"And Mario is in complete control right now! All momentum stopped on Crash's part!" Church said.

"Of course he is in complete, he's the Greatest Champion Ever! What did you expect?! A Heath Slater performance?!" Sarge asked.

Mario smirked arrogantly down at Crash now that he was in control, and proceeded to kick Crash's head while he was down, earning him many boos. Mario splayed his arms out arrogantly, soaking in all the hatred before picking up Crash. He lifted him up from behind...

...Crash backflipped out of the Back Suplex...

...

...and backed into his corner and tagged in Matt!

"Oooooohhhh boy! Here we go! Matt's in! Final Clash has come early!" Church stated.

"Which is BAD NEWS for Matt! WORST DECISION EVER!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd cheered as Matt got into the ring and stared down at Mario, who stared at him back with a sneer. Mario shouted at Matt "You want-a to GO, HUH?!" and Matt only narrowed his eyes. Mario seemed to oblige as he headed towards Matt...

...

...then walked back to his corner and tagged in Toad to loud boos, earning a scowl from Matt.

"...You know what, why the hell am I surprised? It's Jackass Mario. OF COURSE he would do this!" Church said.

"Hey, you do NOT question Mario's decisions, dirtbag! He obviously just wants to save the good stuff for Final Clash!" Sarge said.

"Yeah right, sure..." Church said sarcastically.

Toad entered the ring, and Matt gave a quick glare to Mario before heading to Toad. The two got in a lock-up, but Toad quickly kicked him in the gut, and then nailed a few fists to the face before whipping him into the ropes. Matt bounced off the ropes, ducked a clothesline though, and Toad turned around as Matt bounced back, and was hit with a Spinning Wheel Kick! Toad stumbled to his feet, and got nailed with a Snap STO. Toad rolled over to a corner, and stood up against it, but that was useless as he got nailed with a hard Corner Dropkick! Toad walked out of the corner in a daze, and got caught with a surprise Hurricanrana from Matt! Matt covers! 1...2...Toad kicks out!

"And Matt is on FIRE! He's showing EXACTLY why he is the No. 1 Contender for the World Title!" Church stated.

"Come on Toad, you're supposed to soften Matt up! What are you DOING?!" Sarge asked.

Matt decided to try and end things early as he picked up Toad, and went for the Rocker Smash! Toad, however, landed behind Matt, and nailed a Backstabber on the Destined! Matt arched his back in pain, but Toad leaped at the ropes...and nailed a Springboard Leg Drop on Matt! Toad covers Matt! 1...2...Matt kicks out! Toad didn't let up on Matt, and stomped him out over and over before picking him up, and dropping him with a Snap Neckbreaker! Another cover! 1...2...Matt kicks out! Toad frowned as he waited for Matt to get to all fours, then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Dropkick right to the skull! Toad picked up Matt and whipped him into a corner, then ran at Matt...

...Matt moves out of the way and Toad misses the Koopa Clothesline, crashing into the corner!

"Oh! Koopa Clothesline DENIED! Not the way Toad wanted THAT to go!" Church said.

"Hey! You WEREN'T supposed to move! That wasn't in the script!" Sarge shouted, actually holding a script.

"...Shut the hell up, Sarge..." Church deadpanned.

Toad fell down to the mat in pain and Matt grabbed him and dragged him to his corner, tagging in Crash. The bandicoot entered the ring and Matt threw Toad in the corner, then got on all fours. Crash backed up...then ran at the corner, and stepped on Matt's back...

...

...leaping off it and nailing a Poetry in Motion on Toad!

"And there's a little page of the Extreme Playbook from Matt and Crash!" Church stated.

"Who cares about Extreme from them?! It's overrated!" Sarge stated.

Crash covers Toad!

1...

...

2...

...

Toad kicks out!

"Kick out at two by Toad! But Crash and Matt have complete control here!" Church said.

Crash picks up Toad, but Toad catches the bandicoot with a Jawbreaker which sends him back a bit. Toad runs at Crash, but the bandicoot ducks the clothesline, and when Toad turns around, gets hit with an Enziguri! Toad is dazed as Crash grabs him, lifts him up, and nails with a Sit-Out Gourdbuster! Crash with the cover! 1...2...Toad kicks out! Crash picks up Toad, but Toad suddenly throws him chest first into the middle ropes! Crash holds his chest as he stands up, but gets a Flying Forearm to the face! Crash falls down, and quickly gets picked up by Toad, who whips him into a corner and runs at him! But when Crash reaches the corner, he suddenly climbs it...

...

...

...TOAD MOVES OUT OF THE WAY OF THE CRASH AND BURN! CRASH LANDS BACK-FIRST ON THE MAT!

"OOOOHHHH! That was a Crash and Burn alright! Risk FAILED and Crash pays the price!" Church stated.

"OF COURSE he paid the price! What, you expected that to actually PAY OFF?! HAH!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crash arched his back in pain, but was quickly picked up by Toad and set up...

...

...

...AND HIT WITH THE TOAD SWING!

"And there is the Toad Swing! Perfectly executed by Toad!" Church stated.

"And Crash..." Sarge began.

Toad covers Crash!

1...

...

2...

...

Crash kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh! Of course! Ah, it won't be long anyway! Crash will be done for soon enough!" Sarge stated.

Toad stood up and stomped on Crash's face hard, then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Double Foot Stomp to Crash. Toad picks up Crash and drags him over to his corner, and tags in Mario. Mario enters, the two grab Crash, and then nail a Double Suplex on the bandicoot! Mario covers Crash! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Mario picks up Crash and throws him into a corner, then backs up, and nails a Corner Clothesline. Mario then drags Crash to him, puts him in an Oklahoma position, and nails a Fallaway Slam! Mario went over to Crash and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop to the chest of Crash! Mario then pulled up Crash to a sitting position, then placed his knee on his back, and locked in a Chinlock!

"And Mario really working over Crash right now! Crash completely immobilized here, and being picker apart!" Church stated.

"And this is how the Mushroom Kingdom does it! This is perfect what they are doing! How can you NOT love them?!" Sarge asked.

"Because they're jackasses that you just want to punch in the face?" Church replied.

Mario smirked as Crash gritted his teeth in pain and flailed his arms, and Mario looked to Matt on the apron and shouted "See this?! This will be exactly where you'll be at Final Clash! In pain!" Matt just frowned as Mario smirked, but Crash slowly began to stand up with the Chinlock applied still. Crash then began to elbow Mario in the gut...

...

...

...Mario suddenly grabs Crash and hits a Facebreaker Knee Smash on him! Crash falls to the ground, then is quickly picked up by Mario, then set up...

...

...

...MARIO POWERBOMBS CRASH!

"OH! What a Powerbomb! Mario just planted Crash!" Church stated.

"And now Crash..." Sarge began.

Mario covered Crash!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Crash kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Dammit, stay down! No one wants to see you kick out!" Sarge stated.

"Crash fighting, but he's NOT in a good position! He's getting beaten down here and now!" Church stated.

Mario frowned at the kickout before standing up and tagging in Toad. Toad got into another place on the apron...and then nailed a SPRINGBOARD SPLASH! Toad with another cover! 1...2...Crash kicks out! Toad picks up Crash and then whips him into a corner, then runs...Koopa Clothesline! Crash falls down to the mat, and Toad quickly climbs up to the top. Toad waits for Crash to get up, and the bandicoot slowly does...Toad dives off...

...

...

...CRASH CATCHES HIM IN MID-AIR WITH A DROPKICK!

"DROPKICK! Crash caught Toad out of the air! This could be his chance to get in a tag!" Church exclaimed.

"No, no, no! He can't get a tag in! Again, a dirty Blue like him isn't supposed to get a tag!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as Crash and Toad were down, and Matt was getting anxious as he held his hand out for a tag! Crash slowly began to stir, and turned onto his stomach, and began to crawl towards Matt. The crowd began to antsy as Matt held out his hand as much as he could! Crash crawled as fast as he could to Mat...

...

...

...he held his hand out...

...

...

...

...TOAD NAILS CRASH WITH A DOUBLE AX-HANDLE!

"OH SO CLOSE! But so far with Toad nailing that Double Ax-Handle!" Church stated.

"YES! Nice job, Toad! Destroy that dirty Blue!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd booed as Toad punched down at Crash before picking him up, but Crash suddenly went for a kick! Toad caught the kick and smirked...MULE KICK FROM CRASH! Toad fell down as Crash pushed himself off the mat, and Toad stumbled to his feet, and Crash began to nail a few forearms to the face followed by a Spinning Heel Kick! Toad was dazed on his feet, and Crash whipped him into a corner! Crash ran at Toad...but Toad got the foot up! Crash staggered backed up, Toad got on top...

...

...

...DIVING SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER! Crash was down as Toad got up and glared down at Crash and stalked him,r eady to end this! Eventually, Crash slowly pushed himself off the mat...Toad bounced off the ropes to Crash...

"TOAD LOOKING FOR THE LIFE SKILLS!" Church shouted.

...

...

...CRASH DODGED THE LIFE SKILLS! Toad stumbled about, turned around...

...

...

...

...AND GOT CAUGHT WITH AN AFTERSHOCK!

"AFTERSHOCK! The Aftershock from Crash! Crash got Toad! And he may finally be able to get the tag!" Church stated.

"NOOOOO! THAT DIRTBAG CAN'T DO IT! TAGS ARE ILLEGAL FOR DIRTY BLUES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"YOU MADE THAT UP JUST NOW!" Church shouted.

"IT'S STILL TRUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Both men writhed on the canvas as Matt began to stomp on the steel steps in his corner, causing the crowd to clap in unison to will Crash on! It continued on and on until Crash slowly moved, and begin the crawl to his corner! And at the same time, Toad crawled over to his corner, with Mario shouting at Toad to tag him in with his hand held out! Matt held his hand out as much as he could...

...

...

...The two continued to crawl and crawl...

...

...

...Toad TAGGED IN MARIO...

...

...

...

...AT THE SAME TIME MATT IS TAGGED IN!

"MATT AND MARIO ARE BACK IN! AND NOW IT'S FINAL CLASH COME EARLY!" Church shouted.

"WHICH AGAIN, IS BAD NEWS FOR MATT!" Sarge shouted.

The two entered the ring and ran at each other, with Matt ducking a clothesline from Mario! Mario turned around as Matt bounced off the ropes, and got a Running Knee Smash to the face! Mario managed to get back up, but got a Dropkick for his troubles! Matt picked up Mario and whipped him into a corner, then backed up into the adjacent one, ran and nailed a hard Corner Dropkick! But Matt got up, ran back to the adjacent corner, and ran back to Mario...a SECOND Corner Dropkick! Matt repeated the actions one more time...A THIRD CORNER DROPKICK! Matt then pulls Mario out of the corner, turns him around...RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX! Mario rolls onto his knees upon being dealt the move...

...

...

...AND MATT NAILS A VICIOUS ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO MARIO'S SKULL!

"OOOHHHHH! What a KICK! Did you hear THAT?! That was VICIOUS! Matt's just on FIRE!" Church stated.

"NO! NO! Not the Greatest Champion Ever! He can't do that to him! He CAN'T! NO!" Sarge shouted.

Matt covers Mario!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT!

"TWO COUNT! Oh but how close was that! Mario nearly PINNED the World Champion!" Church stated.

"Keyword; NEARLY! He'll NEVER pin Mario! That would be impossible! ...Since he's a dirty Blue." Sarge exclaimed.

Matt stood up and went over to the corner and climbed up to the top, stalking Mario. Maro was dazed as he slowly pushed himself off the mat and to his feet, then slowly turned around...Matt nails a Missile Dropkick off the top! Mario rolled over to the ropes, and stumbled up to his feet, and Matt grabbed him and whipped him to the ropes! Matt bent forward for a Back Body Drop as he came back, but Mario stopped in front of him and nailed a DDT! Mario rolled over to the corner and scowled at Matt as the Destined slowly got up to his feet...he waited for it...

...Mario ran at Matt...

...

...Matt ducked the UWE signature, the Fire Arm (Clothesline from Hell)! Mario turned around and INTO AN ENZIGURI!

"ENZIGURI! RIGHT ON THE MONEY!" Church shouted.

Mario was dazed on his feet as Matt got back up, bounced off the ropes and at Mario at full speed...

...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER!

"HAH! SPINNING SPINEBUSTER! THAT'S HOW A TRUE RED DOES IT! And Matt..." Sarge began.

Mario covers Matt!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

MATT KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...DAMMIT! That was supposed to be THREE, ref! Count faster!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Matt not going down without a fight, that's for damn sure! And Mario's livid!" Church stated.

Indeed, Mario had an angry scowl on his face as he glared down at Matt and picked him up, and began kneeing him in the gut repeatedly before hitting a Gutwrench Suplex on him! Mario with another cover! 1...2...Matt kicks out again! Mario was getting pissed off now as he picked up Matt and lifted him onto his shoulders, Fireman's Carry style! Scowling, he ran forward...

...

...

...

...Matt slipped out of it and landed behind Mario, grabbing him and lifting him...

...

...

...

...

...AND DIGITAL BREAKDOWN CONNECTS!

"DIGITAL BREAKDOWN CONNECTS! Mario just planted right onto that knee FACE-FIRST! Mario may be out!" Church stated.

"NO! NO! MARIO CAN'T BE SARGE'D! HE CAN'T BE SARGE'D! I DEMAND A REPLAY! A REPLAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt covers Mario!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TOAD BREAKS THE PIN!

"TOAD WITH THE BREAK-UP! TOAD WITH THE SAVE!" Church shouted.

"THANK YOU TOAD! THANK YOU!" Sarge shouted.

Matt rises to his knees, but that's about as far as he gets before Toad grabs his head AND PLANTS HIM WITH A MUSHROOM DDT! Toad gets up to his feet, but is immediately clothesline down by CRASH! Toad gets back up, but is Hurricanrana'd out of the ring by the bandicoot! Crash gets up, measures Toad, and bounces off the ropes to Toad as the former Cruiserweight Champ stands up...

...

...

...

...OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SOMERSAULT SENTON ON TOAD!

"And Crash FLIES AND TAKES OUT TOAD ALONG WITH HIMSELF! That there is classic Crash Bandicoot!" Church stated.

"STUPID BLUE ANIMAL! Why don't you fly and take YOURSELF out?! That do us all a favor!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt and Mario were left in the ring by themselves and both eventually managed to get themselves back up to their feet. Matt manages to get a right on Mario, who retaliates with one of his own. Matt hits another right, and so does Mario! The two begin exchanging lefts and rights at a fast pace as the crowd cheers, but Matt gets a sudden knee in! He whips Mario, but Mario reverses and whips Matt into the ropes instead! Matt bounces off them, ducks a clothesline, and grabs Mario AND HITS A FALLING INVERTED DDT! Matt then motions for the finish as the crowd cheers, and picks up Mario! He then sets him up Suplex-style, and tries to lift him...

...

...

...

...MARIO SUDDENLY LIFTS HIM INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY...AND NAILS THE NINTENDOZER!

"NINTENDOZER! OUT OF NOWHERE! MATT JUST GOT PLANTED!" Church shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS WHAT MEANS TO BE THE GREATEST RED EVER! And Matt Ishida..." Sarge began.

Mario covers Matt!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

MATT KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! OH FUDGE POPS! I CAL HAX! HAX! THE REF'S WORKING WITH THE BLUES, ISN'T HE?! HE IS!" Sarge shouted.

"SHUT UP, SARGE! Matt's STILL IN THIS! And Mario...he is PISSED! He thought he had it!" Church shouted.

Mario was indeed raging with an incensed look on his face, pounding the mat in frustration for several moments. He questioned the ref if it wasn't three, and the ref maintained it was just two. Mario's scowl deepened as he stood up and glared at Matt before grabbing him by the hair and picked him up, then shouted in his face "YOUR RESURRECTION IS NOTHING BUT CRAP! AND IT WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" Mario then tried to lock in a Mario Finale, wanting to make Matt TAP...

...

...

...

...but Matt struggled against it being applied! Mario, annoyed, tried to reapply against Matt's wishes...

...

...but Matt suddeny THREW MARIO OVER HIM! Mario rolled over to the corner and stood up against it...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A YAKUZA KICK FROM MATT!

"YAKUZA KICK! MARIO'S HEAD JUST WENT TO THE DAMN MOON!" Church shouted.

"WHAATTT?! NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! REF, HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Sarge questioned.

Mario was completely out of it as he stumbled out of the corner from the Yakuza Kick, but Matt then kicked him in the gut, grabbed him and lifted him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND DROPS HIM WITH THE ROCKER SMASH!

"ROCKER SMASH! THE SPIKE BRAINBUSTER! MATT GOT ALL OF IT!" Church shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

"IT IS, Sarge! And to use a line from you, Mario..." Church began.

Matt tightly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Church finished.

"DON'T USE MY ONE-LINER, DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"Here are your winners, the team of Crash Bandicoot and Matt Ishida!"

The crowd was THUNDEROUS as Matt rolled off of Mario and sat up, a smirk on his face at the victory he pulled it off. He eventually pulled himself up to his feet, and Matt raised his hand in victory as he held his head, the smirk on his face as the crowd chanted "MATT! MATT! MATT!"

"Matt actually PINNED Mario! Matt PINNED MARIO, the WORLD CHAMPION! Despite everything Mario said, Matt has shown that he CAN beat Mario! Matt shows that he's READY for Final Clash, and that the reign of Mario...may be coming to an end!" Church stated.

"Matt CHEATED! He cheated! I know that the dirty Blue cheated! How else could he have pinned Mario?! HOW ELSE?! This is a travesty! Matt should NEVER beat Mario! He just can't!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well he did, and for many fans FED UP with Mario's reign, this may be HOPE! Hope that it's finally ending! If anything, Mario better watch out! Because at Final Clash...he's got a REAL CHALLENGE on his hands!" Church stated.

Matt looked out to the crowd that were chanting his name, and he grinned as he held up a fist, saying "Soon guys...soon. The Resurrection is going to be com-"

YOSHI AND LUIGI KNOCK DOWN MATT FROM BEHIND AND ATTACK HIM!

"AH WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S YOSHI AND LUIGI! THE REST OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! THEY'VE AMBUSHED MATT!" Church exclaimed.

"THIS IS MATT'S PUNISHMENT! HE NEVER SHOULD HAVE PINNED THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! NOW HE'S GETTING AN ASS-WHUPPING!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd boos loudly as Yoshi and Luigi start to stomp out Matt in a vicious manner, relenting in their assault on him...until CRASH enters the ring and begins firing rights at them to loud cheers from the crowd! Yoshi and Luigi are stunned by the barrage of fists coming at them, and Crash knocked down Luigi with a particularly hard right! Yoshi tried to hit Crash with a right, but Crash ducked it, and then nailed an Enziguri on Yoshi, sending the green dino out of the ring! Crash saw Luigi leaning against the ropes, and Clotheslines him out of the ring!

"Crash has CLEANED HOUSE! He's fighting off the Mushroom Kingdom for his PAL!" Church shouted.

Crash stands back in the middle of the ring, ready for a FIGHT...

...

...but get a LARIAT to the back of the head from Toad! Crash falls to all fours from the surprise attack, and Toad bounces off the ropes to Crash...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS THE LIFE SKILLS ON HIM!

"DAMMIT! Life Skills by Toad on Crash! The Orange Twister is out of it!" Church stated.

"YEAH! Way to go, Toad! That's how to show them how it's done!" Sarge exclaimed

Crash rolled out of the ring in pain, and Toad smirked at his work before turning around...AND GETTING A SINGLE-LEG RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE JAW BY MATT! The crowd roared in approval as Matt was pissed off now, and he picked up Toad! He set him up for the Rocker Smash...

...

...

...

...MARIO WITH A LOW-BLOW ON MATT FROM BEHIND! The crowd VICIOUSLY booed as Matt let go of Toad, holding his lower regions, then got lifted onto Mario's shoulders...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH A NINTENDOZER!

"DAMMIT! Mario with the low blow and Nintendozer on Matt! How much of a sore loser can you GET?!" Church questioned.

"Hey, you don't CHALLENGE the Greatest Champion Ever! And the dirtbag is learning it FIRSTHAND!" Sarge shouted.

Mario held up with a pissed off expression on his face and watched as Toad stood back up, and Yoshi and Luigi reentered the ring...and Mario ordered them go to town! He exited the ring as the Mushroom Kingdom proceeded to beat the ever-living crap out of Matt with punches, kicks, stomps, and everything else!

"And dammit! A three-on-one beatdown on Matt! And all because he pinned Mario! Complete jackasses, I tell you!" Church stated.

"Hey, Matt needed to be brought back down to reality! And let THIS be the reality!" Sarge exclaimed.

After nearly a minute of getting the crap beaten out of him, Luigi picked up Matt, and lifted him Suplex-style...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE LUIGI SCREWDRIVER (Vertical Suplex Piledriver)! Luigi then dragged Matt up to his feet, threw him to Yoshi...WHO PROCEEDED TO PLANT HIM WITH YOSHI'S PARADISE! Luigi and Yoshi then dragged Matt over to a corner as Toad climbed it! Toad reached the top, dived off...AND CONNECTED WITH THE GOOMBA STOMP! Toad stood up and had a smarmy grin on his face as the crowd was just raining down hate!

"The Mushroom Kingdom has systematically TORN APART Matt before our eyes! This is a complete gang beatdown on their parts!" Church stated.

"And look, Mario has decided to grace us with several words! How awesome is this?!" Sarge questioned as Mario slid into the ring with his title belt in hand as well as a mic.

"Oh joy, I can only wonder what crap spews form his mouth this time..." Church sarcastically said.

Mario shouted "HOLD HIM UP!" at the rest of his Kingdom mates, and they obliged as Yoshi and Luigi pulled the dazed and hurt Matt up to his knees, each holding him by his arms! Mario seethed in front of Matt before speaking through the mic...

"...You-a feel SOOOOO great, don't you Matt? You-a feel so happy and proud of yourself? You think that you finally proved yourself as the man who will beat me, and that you're all that you said you are? Well CONGRATULATIONS, you got a pin over me...MIRACULOUSLY. Gooooood for YOU... Guess this means that you'll beat me at Final Clash, and that my reign is FINALLY going to end, right? ...RIGHT?"

There was a pause in Mario's words...until...

"...WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL WIN AT FINAL CLASH! NOT ONE DAMN BIT! THAT WAS A FLUKE JUST NOW! A FLUKE! AND EVERYBODY CAN GET AT LEAST ONE DAMN FLUKE! THAT WAS YOURS! YOU STILL DON'T GET IT! YOU DON'T! YOU TRY AND THINK YOU'RE ON THE LEVEL OF THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU GET ONE OR TWO TRIUMPHS OVER ME! IN THE END, THE RESULT IS STILL THE SAME...ME PUTTING MY FOOT OVER YOUR CARCASS IN VICTORY! AND WHY?! BECAUSE I AM SUPER MARIO! THE MOST SUCCESSFUL MULTI-COMPANY STAR IN HISTORY! THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME! THE LONGEST REIGNIGN UCA WORLD CHAMPION EVER! AND YOU...YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A DEPRESSED WRECK WHO THINKS HE'S GREAT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID RESURRECTION, WHEN IN ACTUALITY, YOU'RE NOT  **SINCE YOUR NAME'S NOT TAI KAMIYA!"**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd could be heard going as Matt heard the words, and he was PISSED, as he tried to get at Mario, but Yoshi and Luigi held him in place.

"YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A SIDEKICK WHO COULDN'T HACK IT AS THE FACE OF WWE! YOU'RE JUST A PIECE OF CRAP WHO CAN'T GET THE JOB DONE WHEN IT COUNTS! YOU COULDN'T EVEN HOLD ONTO SEVERAL RELATIONSHIPS, YET WE'RE SUPPOSED TO THINK YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE SOMETHING BIG?! WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAP! I DON'T KNOW WHY THESE SHEEP CHEER YOU, SINCE YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER FAILURE IN EVERYTHING YOU DO! HELL, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISE IF THE REASON SORA LEFT WAS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN HACK IT IN BED-"

MATT SPITS IN MARIO'S FACE! THE CROWD AGAIN GOES "OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"MATT JUST SPAT IN THE FACE OF MARIO! HE HAD ENOUGH OF MARIO'S CRAP! AND HE TOLD MARIO TO GO TO HELL IN HIS OWN WAY!" Church shouted.

"DISRESPECTFUL! YOU DON'T DISRESPET SOMEBODY JUST BECAUSE THEY TOLD THE TRUTH! YOU DAMN DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario reeled back in shock from getting spit in his face, and Matt struggled from being held down, frowning angrily at Mario and shouting "F*CK YOU, MARIO!"Mario wiped the spit off his face, and looked at it with an unreadable look on his face...

...

...

...

...BEFORE CLOCKING THE WORLD TITLE OVER MATT'S HEAD!

"TITLE BELT OFF THE SKULL! MARIO JUST SENT MATT TO LA-LA LAND! AND HE'S NOT DONE...!" Church said as Mario climbed to the top of a corner.

"And THIS is what happens when you disrespect the Greatest Champion Ever..." Sarge said.

Mario reached the top of the corner, sized up the down Matt, dived off...

...

...

...

...

...AND HITS A SUPER MARIO SPLASH!

"You get the Super Mario Splash!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Mario has just laid out the No. 1 Contender to the World Title! MESSAGE SENT!" Church stated.

Mario held his gut as Matt was lying motionless on the mat, and the World Champ picked up his title and the mic as well. He glared down at Matt once more as the rest of his Mushroom Kingdom mates gathered around him, and he spoke...

"So that's how-a it's going to-a be, Matt? That's how-a you want it? Spit in my face and try to play with the big dogs? ...Alright, fine. I'll let you play with the big dogs...but know that you are going to get bitten HARD because next week, I show you EXACTLY who you are dealing with! I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with me, and why you should NEVER challenge me! And when I'm done with you by the time Final Clash ends...ONE THING will be for certain. The Resurrection...will be DEAD by MY HANDS! And there's not a thing you can do about it...WHY?"

Mario then knelt down to Matt's broken body...and said...

"...Because I am the Greatest...Champion...Ever... Welcome to reality, punk."

Mario then threw down the mic down on Matt's body and stood up, holding the World Title high up over him with one hand as the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom celebrated, with Luigi smirking over Matt's down body on the other side of him, Yoshi looking out to the crowd with a nod, and Toad climbing up a corner, and proclaiming "SEE WHAT I HELPED DO TO HIM?! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENING TO NINE OTHERS!" Mario the whole while just raised his World Title in triumph as he kept his eyes on Matt.

"Matt may have won the Tag Team Match and pinned Mario...but he sure as hell doesn't LOOK like a winner. In fact, he looks like utter crap after what was done to him. And after hearing what Mario said...he's only getting started." Church said.

"And it's all coming from truth. Matt is nowhere near the Greatest Red Ever's level...but if he wants to think he is...then let him get DESTROYED! Maybe we'll see him get Sarge'd TIMES TWENTY! ...That be the most glorious thing ever...of all time." Sarge stated.

"And whatever Mario may have planned next week...Matt better be prepared. Because Mario plays for keeps. He's out to KILL the Resurrection at any costs...and things may only get crazier from here on out." Church stated.

"And I can't wait...because Matt Ishida...is about to go down...STRAIGHT DOWN." Sarge stated.

"Well...that's all the time we have for you here in Springfield for Monday Night Flame! We'll see you next week from the Sinnoh Region in Jubilife City! And considering what we've seen here tonight, the Path to Final Clash is only getting crazier when we get there, I'm sure!" Church stated.

"You damn right it will if UCA has anything to say about it! If we don't, then I don't know why the hell I am even here!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, I'm Leonard L. Church of the Blues!" Church stated.

"And I'm Sarge, leader of the Reds!" Sarge said.

"And we'll see you all next week on Monday Night Flame!" Church said.

The show ended with the Mushroom Kingdom posing and standing tall in the ring, Mario standing over the downed Matt with his World Title raised high as the crowd booed at him, chanting "MARIO SUCKS! MARIO SUCKS!" as the show logo appeared on the bottom right-hand of the screen before fading to black.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results_

_Green def. Kiva Andru_

_Miles "Tails" Prower def. Jerry Mouse_

_Money in the Bank Qualifying Match: Naruto Uzumaki def. Starforce Megaman_

_Internet Championship Triple Threat Match: Johnny Cage (c) def. Bugs Bunny and Chocolove McDonnell (retains Internet Championship)_

_Champion vs Champion: UCA Hardcore Champion Ben Tennyson def. UCA Cruiserweight Champion Tidus_

_Wolfgang def. Link_

_Money in the Bank Qualifying Match: Takuya Kanbara def. Robin_

_Matt Ishida and Crash Bandicoot def. Super Mario and Toad_

* * *

_**Final Clash Match Card** _

**World Heavyweight Championship Match: Super Mario (c) vs Matt Ishida**

**Women's Championship Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart**

**World Tag Team Championship Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: Sonic Heroes (Tails and Knuckles) (c) vs The Elrics (Edward and Alphonse) vs. Team 2D (Tom and Jerry)**

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal 4-Way Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Hardcore Championship Sadistic Madness Match: Ben Tennyson (c) vs Senji Kiyomasa**

**Cruiserweight Championship Match: Tidus (c) vs Sora**

**Hell in a Cell Match: Red vs Blue Oak**

**Samus Aran vs Agent Tex**

**Wolfgang vs Gordon Freeman**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Crash Bandicoot vs T** **oad vs Johnny Cage vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bowser vs Gold vs Naruto Uzumaki vs Takuya Kanbara vs ?**

* * *

_A/N: AAAAAANNNND DONE! I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! College and distractions can really be an ass, but I got my ass in gear and got this out for all of you! Lots of stuff happened here, especially on the main event side...man, was that intense. ._. And we may only be getting started here. Either way, I'm glad I got this out and I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_As always, if you have ideas, let me know via PM and I will at least CONSIDER IT! Keyword; CONSIDER. Also, please leave reviews, as I LOVE reviews, and could use them right now. ._. But in any case, thanks for reading! And I will see you NEXT FLAME!_

 


	35. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 10 Part 1

_**Universal Character Association: Week 9** _

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson holding up the Hardcore Title while holding his head)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Crash nailing a leg drop on Scourge from the chain roof)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

**("Headstrong" by Trapt plays over the loudspeakers)**

The crowd exploded into thunderous cheers as the music played, fireworks going off around the Titantron in spectacular fashion. The colors red, blue, and gold decorated the fireworks as they began going off in machine-gun fashion on the stage, before circling the Titantron, and then giving off one final blast of fireworks before the lights turned on. The crowd was going crazy as the camera went over them, the fans holding signs such as "Marry Me, Tifa!", "Tables, Ladders, and Chairs! Oh My!", "Star Fox is Back, Motherf'ers!" and "The Resurrection Will Bowl Mario Over!" The camera then went to Church and Sarge at ringside.

"Hey everybody! WELCOME to Monday Night Flame and UCA! We are live from Jubilife City here in the Sinnoh Region! I'm Leonard Church alongside Sarge, and we are here for another stop on the Path to Final Clash!" Church stated.

"Damn right we are, and we got ourselves a heck of a show tonight! We got the competitors of the Intercontinental Title Match at Final Clash against each other as Hope takes on Chaos and Jason faces Shadow! And I can tell you right now, Hope and Shadow...already DOOMED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And we also have Sora taking on Robin who is determined to take down his losing streak once and for all! But Sora is looking to build even MORE momentum tonight on his way to facing Tidus, and considering his two previous wins over Robin, he looks to make it a trifecta!" Church stated. "And then there's also Tifa and Tex teaming up against their Final Clash opponents in what is going to be a monumental match!"

"And there's also Red's first match after that damn promo of his, and there's no telling what's going to happen there, and also the main event, Senji vs. Wolfgang!" Sarge stated. "And let me tell you, it will certainly be a Red night for all!"

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

"And look who we're starting out with here!" Church exclaimed.

Matt came out in his casual clothing as his music played, but unlike last week, there wasn't a relaxed or even cool demeanor to him. No, there was a dead-serious, PISSED feeling about him as he looked out to everybody before making his way down the ramp. Quickly grabbing a mic from a ringside attendant, he entered the ring and simply stood in the center of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida!"

"Matt's here to open the show again, but unlike last week, he's NOT in a good mood! And I think a lot of that has to do with what went down after last week's main event. And quite frankly, I'd be pissed too..." Church said.

"Why? Mario told the truth! If Matt's going to get angry over the truth, then he's nothing more than a whiny Blue! Matt should start a new trend for whiny Blues! HEY, CAN SOMEONE PUT MATT AS THE TRENDSETTER HERE?!" Sarge shouted.

"...Oh my God, I am surrounded by idiots." Church groaned. "Seriously...what the hell? Just...whatever...but Matt's obviously got something to say. And it's quite a bit considering the look on his face."

Matt looked out to the crowd with a stoic, but angry look on his face before speaking. "You know...it's funny. Last week...I started this damn show last week like I am right now. The only thing being different...is that I was in a pretty good mood last week. But man oh man...how much a week, a NIGHT, can change that. See because in case any of you didn't notice by now...I'M PISSED. Yeah, I'm freakin' pissed, when I SHOULD be in a good mood after what I managed to do. And you want to know why that is? Simple...because Mario decided to be a bitter, delusional old ass who can't take a loss like a man and to make this PERSONAL. Because Mario decided to try and crap on me and tell me I can't be a top guy in the business because I'm not TAI..." That earned boos from the crowd as Matt frowned. "He even attacked my past relationship with Sora, and then topped it off by clocking me with his Belt and hitting a Super Mario Splash. So yeah, my night ended in a pretty crappy manner last week. And I've had seven days to think about all of that for this moment..."

Matt paused for a moment before continuing. "Well I'll say this...I'm NOT Tai, alright? I don't have his brown spiky hair, I don't have his goggles, I don't have his recklessness, I'm not the leader of the Destined, I don't have his main character status, and I'm not the XCW World Heavyweight Champion. ...But I'll tell you who I AM...I'M MATT FREAKIN' ISHIDA! I'm the guy that will rock out and give you a show like no other with my guitar and band! I'm the guy that took it to the extreme in the Attitude Era and made my own mark then! I'm the guy that showed that a supporting character CAN make it when I won the Toon Title in 2005! I'm the guy that took down everyone in my way as Toon World Champion in 2009 and was the hottest thing going! I'm the guy that came back despite every odd to go the distance and win the Rumble from No. 2 and become No. 28 in the PWI Rankings! And I'm the guy that's GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO KINGDOM COME AT FINAL CLASH!"

The crowd exploded at the proclamation as Matt had an intense expression. "And as far as that 'bed' insult about my past relationship goes? ...Well considering your marriage, we shouldn't be surprised you try to project your failures onto me."

The crowd went "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" at the jab but Matt wasn't stopping. "You say you want to KILL the Resurrection? ...Well Mario, like I said, I DARE YOU to try it. Because at the end of the day, the thing that's getting killed isn't the Resurrection, oh no...it's going to be your title reign that's getting killed! See, you want to make this PERSONAL with me? No...you DON'T want to make this personal, man, because the moment you do...you sign your death warrant because that's a path you don't want to go down! I didn't come back to be a statistic in your reign! I came back to be the UCA World Heavyweight Champion! And last week...you beat the crap out of me and said 'Welcome to reality'...sorry, but I don't live in YOUR reality, no matter how many beatdowns you give me. But in three weeks...a reality will definitely set in...oh yeah...it's a reality with you no longer World Champion! I swear to you, I w-"

"Oh, Matt, Matt, Matt..."

The crowd JEERED as Matt snapped his head towards the Titantron...

...and saw Mario on the Titantron with his ever-present smug grin on his face in an unknown location, and Matt just narrowed his eyes.

"You just-a don't get it...even after what I did-a to you last week, you still don't get it." Mario said. "You try so hard to play with the big dogs... You try so hard to make yourself out as some grand, extreme hero, and showcase this fantasy of the Resurrection succeeding on every front? ...When it's just that...a fantasy. A fantasy that's about to get torn apart. See, no matter what fantasy you make, we live in reality...and the reality is that you are NOT top star material! You ARE NOT Tai! You are NOT anywhere near my level! And you certainly don't have what it takes to beat me! And the fact that people actually buy into this damn Resurrection just shows much of sheep they actually are."

The crowd booed at this, chanting "MARIO SUCKS! MARIO SUCKS!" but the plumber wasn't giving a damn about them at all.

"Matt...you can deny it all-a you want...but you are nothing more than-a trash waiting to be thrown into the garbage. And it's only a matter of time before I do exactly that and show you your true place in the world. Just like every person before you has, and it'll be quite a sad sight actually..." Mario stated.

"Oh, you expect me to actually believe that crap?!" Matt replied. "No, this doesn't end the way you want it to end, Mario! No way in hell! WE aren't living in your reality anymore! Go ahead, say all that stuff about me. In fact, I welcome it! Why? Because it makes it all the more sweeter when I prove you wrong when I pin you 1-2-3 at Final Clash like I did last week! I know I can beat you now...and trust me...it's gonna happen whether you like it or not! This Resurrection isn't stopping for you or ANYBODY!"

"No Matt...that-a Resurrection of yours is-a going to DIE! I am making it my personal MISSION to make that happen! And it begins tonight!" Mario proclaimed. "See...last week, when you spat in my face, it led me to a realization. See, you DON'T spit in the face of the Greatest Champion Ever... You don't. But last week, you did EXACTLY that...and it made me realize...that in order to bring you, and every single one of these stupid fans, to reality...I would have to take drastic measures. And that's exactly what I'm doing... See...do you know where I am right now, Matt?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, but kept his suspicions and guard up as Mario just grinned and continued.

"Well...I'm sure that you MIGHT recognize this place, I think you've been here a few times in the past, actually." Mario stated, as the camera zoomed out...

...

...and showed Mario within a mansion that was TOTALLY WRECKED. It even seemed like a valuable and nice mansion, and everything from the walls, to the tables, to the windows, to even the priceless valuables...it was all smashed, totaled, scratched, knocked over, anything that indicated destruction in its wake. A few gasps came from the crowd at this, but there were some murmurs among them as to what this was about, although that mansion seemed familiar to a few... Matt just narrowed his eyes, his suspicions starting to rise.

"What the hell? Is that...a mansion? What the hell is Mario doing in a mansion of all places? I mean, it can't be his, that place is wrecked! And what does this have to do with Matt?! Has Mario started to lose it?" Church asked.

"Do not question, Mario! He obviously knows what he's doing, for he is Super Mario, and as such a proud and might Red, he knows all, and he cannot be questioned in the slightest!" Sarge rambled.

"...Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? Seriously, what makes you say this shit?" Church questioned.

"Hmmmmm...this looks like such a nice mansion...or at least, it LOOKED like it. Not so much now considering the obvious..." Mario chuckled; Matt just stared on, not liking where this was going. "Such a shame really. Always a waste to see a good mansion go down in the dumps...but perhaps, the inhabitant of the mansion will be different! I wonder where she is... Hmmmm...where are you, where are you? I mean, what kind of host would you b-AH!" Mario held his hands out with a grin as he saw someone on off-camera. "There she is! I was wondering where you were! Smile for the cameras!" Mario grinned...

...

...

...

...AS THE CAMERA SHOWED PLATINUM BERLITZ TIED UP, MOUTH BOUNDED, AND HELD BY THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, FEAR IN HER EYES! THE CROWD WAS IN COMPLETE SHOCK WHILE MATT LOOKED ON IN UTTER HORROR!

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT...THAT'S PLATINUM BERLITZ! YEAH, THAT'S HER! THE NEXT IN THE WEALTHY BERLITZ LINE HERE IN SINNOH! BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS DOING WITH HER?!" Church questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT OBVIOUSLY MARIO HAS SOME GRAND PLAN! WHY ELSE WOULD HE HAVE HER?! IT'S DEFINITELY FOR THE BETTER, THAT MUCH I KNOW! IT'S THE ONLY REASON MARIO WOULD DO THIS!" Sarge shouted.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT RED BULLSHIT OF YOURS! THAT'S CRAP, AND YOU KNOW IT! HE'S NOT-WAIT! WAIT...OH NO...PLATINUM AND MATT...DON'T TELL ME..." Church trailed off.

"Ah, isn't she so beautiful, the girl of the mansion?" Mario chuckled as Platinum struggled in the grip of Yoshi and Luigi, her screams being muffled by the tape over her mouth. "She truly is a sight to be hold...Platinum, is it? ...No wonder she's your GIRLFRIEND nowadays..." Mario grinned, almost evilly as the crowd realized EXACTLY what Mario was doing. "You've been busy outside the ring since you came back, haven't you? Found yourself a new girl to play around with and eventually screw everything up with... Who would have thought, a punk-ass rocker and a knowledgeable rich heir? And now I get to know all the juicy details...up close and personal."

"MARIO, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE CROSSING THE F*CKIN' LINE!" Matt shouted, anger in his eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! IF YOU LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON HER, I-"

"Matt, Matt, RELAX..." Mario said with a smug grin on his face. "Nothing's happened to dear ol' Platinum...yet. In fact, all she's done is be our host while we have a sort of extended stay here. Isn't that right, everybody?"

"Yes, brother, it's definitely-a been a great stay. I can say that this has been a very nice mansion from top to bottom. And our host here has definitely a great job in making us have the best experience." Luigi smirked.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi nodded with a dark grin on his own face.

"Yeah, why don't we have a mansion like this? I mean, come on, look at how damn nice this place is! It's hard to find a mansion like this even in our kingdom! Glad that we can get a sample of this! And it's all thanks to our host here...man, isn't he so nice?" Toad smirked as he lounged on a couch.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES, YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR!" Matt shouted angrily. "I'M GONNA GET MY HANDS ON YO-"

"Matt, you think you can do anything to us for this? My, how delusional can one person can get." Mario laughed. "But if you really want Platinum back that bad...

...

...then why don't you COME GET HER?" Mario smirked evilly as he disappeared off the Tron...

...

...AS MATT HAD ALREADY EXITED THE RING AND BOOKED IT UP THE RAMP AND TO THE BACKSTAGE!

"AND MATT'S MAKING A DAMN BEELINE OUT OF HERE! THOSE KINGDOM BASTARDS! THEY'VE GONE WAY TOO FAR THIS TIME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, KIDNAPPING PLATINUM?! IS THIS WHAT MARIO IS WILLING TO DO JUST TO BEAT MATT?!" Church questioned.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DIRTBAG?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR MARIO?!" Sarge shouted. "PLATINUM'S JUST BEING A HOST FOR HIM AND THE KINGDOM! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THAT?! DON'T TRY AND TWIST THINGS WITH YOUR BLUE LIES!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, SARGE! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THIS IS! THIS IS MARIO CROSSING THE DAMN LINE JUST TO F*CKIN' SCREW WITH MATT! JUST WHEN YOU THINK MARIO COULDN'T GET ANY LOWER...!" Church shouted.

The camera goes to the backstage area, where we see Matt running down the hallways like his life depended on it. He pulled his Digivice out of his pocket, and then grabbed a laptop off a worker he passed, who shouted "HEY!" with Matt shouting "I'LL BRING THIS BACK!" before the Destined barreled out of the arena through the back door.

"And Matt is OUT OF HERE... He's out of arena to try and get his hands on Mario for this! That damn plumber..." Church said.

"I'm sure that when Matt arrives, he'll realize that Mario's just doing the right, and everyone will have a nice laugh! After all, it's the Red thing to do!" Sarge said.

"...SHUT...UP...SARGE...Ugh, we'll keep you posted, I guess, on this when we can... For now, got to move on." Church said.

* * *

The camera goes to another area backstage, which is an empty, dark room with nothing occupying it...save for a ladder set up right in the middle of the room...a table placed right in front of it...and a steel chair set up on top of the table. This was the only visual for awhile until...

"T...L...C..."

These letters were spoken out of nowhere as JERRY MOUSE walked onto the screen, inciting boos from the crowd as he looked at the camera.

"...Three now legendary letters which only mean one thing in wrestling...TABLES...LADDERS...AND CHAIRS..." Jerry said before turning to the weapons and circling them. "Three words...three weapons when separate are instruments used to cause pain and suffering to all...but when put TOGETHER...they are WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION that lay waste to anybody that they are used upon. They bring about broken bones, shattered dreams, and agony beyond imagining. An environment that is so brutal, so bloody, so insane, so...so..."

Jerry finished circling the weapons, and stood in front of them and stared at the camera hard.

"...So right down our alley. Isn't that right, Tom?"

At that moment, Tom Cat walked onto the screen a smirk on his face as the crowd booed him as well. He nodded before speaking as well...

"Damn right, Jerry, because nobody knows Tables, Ladders, and Chairs better than the Masters of Non-Stop Violence! Hell, at this point, Team 2D and TLC are likes best buds FOR LIFE! We were part of the first-ever TLC Match in UCA history at Survival Games 2000! And in UWE...? ...Too many TLC Matches to COUNT for us! This match is OUR YARD! OUR ENVIRONMENT! When we have Tables, Ladders, and Chairs in our hands...people RUN...or they SHOULD because the body count...it speaks for itself. Which is why...the Elrics have GOT to be the STUPIDEST sons of bitches alive for wanting this type of match."

"I mean, seriously, Elrics? SERIOUSLY?" Jerry asked. "You want to go to Final Clash and ask for a World Tag Team Title Match in a match that we are practically KNOWN for?! Especially considering your track record in TLC Matches... I mean...AWF One Night Star? ...WWE WrestleMania? ...Yeeaahhh, this is pretty stupid on your part! Brave...but stupid! You just never learn do you...? And Sonic Heroes, we haven't forgotten about you two and you can thank the Elrics for what's about to come upon you in three weeks! You got LUCKY the last time we faced off for those titles, a FLUKE on your part! But in this match...there will be no flukes, and we will inflict pain on EVERY...SINGLE...LIMB...POSSIBLE! At Final Clash, your reign is coming to an end, and Team 2D...is rising back to where it belongs!"

"See, we are walking into Dallas to bring down ANARCHY on any living being standing in our way! ...And we will be walking out of Dallas SEVENTEEN-TIME Tag Team Champions in the wake of motionless bodies!" Tom proclaimed. "And you know want to know how we're going to do that? First...we're going to grab a couple of nice steel chairs..." Tom grabbed the chair on top of the table and folded it, and inspected it. "...like this one, make sure they are produced good..." Tom then began to repeatedly SLAM THE CHAIR on the ground over and over with a crazed look. "...AND BEAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR HEADS IN OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL YOU FOUR ARE PUTTY IN OUR HANDS!" Tom exclaimed before throwing the chair away with deep breaths.

"And after that..." Jerry continued for Tom, looking at the table and rubbed his hand against it. "...we're going to find nice tables like this one, sturdy tables, and then set them up all around you...and then one-by-one...put each of you through ALL OF THEM!" Jerry shouted as he slammed his fists against the table viciously repeatedly. "Break your bodies into pieces like the tables you're going through, leaving you with splinters all over, and broken bones until you can't move WORTH AN INCH!" Jerry gritted his teeth into a sneer before he and Tom turned to the set-up ladder.

"And then...after that...we're going to find a ladder like this...make sure it's home-ready...and then set it up under the titles..." Jerry stated as he and Tom got on opposite sides of the ladder.

"And then rung by rung...slowly climb up this ladder..." Tom continued on as he and Jerry slowly grabbed the ladder on each side and climbed it up, rung by rung, step by step. "Taking each step as we go...until we reach the top like we are now..." Tom and Jerry each made it to the top of the ladder, and looked downward. "...and then look at your mangled, broken messes called corpses..."

"...and then TAKE the titles down..." Jerry finished as he and Tom looked at the camera from the top of the ladder. "...and assert what has ALWAYS been true...that we are...the BEST Tag Team in goddamn Fiction Wrestling... Elrics...Sonic Heroes...you better be saying your prayers...because your reapers are coming for you..."

"At Final Clash, you four...we give you the ULTIMATE lesson in Non-Stop Violence as we become the UCA World Tag Team Champions..." Tom sneered. "...And if you don't like the sound of that happening at all...we just got three words for you..."

Tom and Jerry leaned forward from the ladder, and shouted the words expected of them...

**"BURN...IN...HELL!"**

Tom and Jerry then each raised an arm, their fingers forming the "V" sign as they stared hard at the camera, desire and thirst for blood ever evident in their eyes...

* * *

"Team 2D...with a DEFINITIVE message sent to their opponents at Final Clash...they are going to bring destruction down on them with Tables, Ladders, and Chairs if they have their way." Church said.

"And they WILL! After all...TLC is their YARD! They made part of their careers off these matches! And the Elrics were STUPID for having it be this match at Final Clash! So guess what? ...Blue shish kabob on a silver platter!" Sarge stated.

"Well, no matter what, Team 2D is out for BLOOD in two weeks, and it's going to be carnage! But we'll also be hearing from The Elrics and Sonic Heroes later tonight as well, and who knows what they'll say after hearing this?" Church asked.

"Does it matter? Result is already known... Team 2D kills everyone with Non-Stop Violence. End of story." Sarge stated.

"Suuuuuuurrrrreeee...let's go with the foregone conclusion that's wrong more than half the time, that's a great idea..." Church stated sarcastically. "Well anyway, it's time for our first match, and it's a doozy!" Church said.

**("Finest Hour" by BulletProof Messenger)**

The crowd gave a BIG mixed reaction as the music played, and Sora came out onto the stage with the BIGGEST cocky smirk on his face that you could possibly see. He looked out to the crowd for a bit and walked down the ramp, a relaxed and unworried air about him and as he neared the ring, he looked to the camera and said to it "Time for some Final Clash momentum...get ready for victory number 3, everybody." Sora then leaped onto the apron, and then over the ropes, climbing up a nearby turnbuckle, the smirk never leaving his face.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening, and is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Destiny Islands, weighing in at 203 lbs., Sora!"

"And here comes the No. 1 Contender for the Cruiserweight Title, Sora, who at Final Clash will challenge the champ, Tidus, for that very title in a Kingdom Hearts vs Final Fantasy battle!" Church stated as a match graphic for said FC match was shown on screen. "But tonight...he's dealing with a rival that's been on him since Last Stand, and if that entrance was any sort of hint, he's not too worried about this."

"And why SHOULD he? After all...he's facing a guy who he's CLEARLY better than! I mean...he made him tap out at Last Stand in the Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet... Then made him tap out AGAIN at the FWAs...and the guy's on a losing streak for a YEAR in UCA... And you think it's going to be hard for Sora..." Sarge stated.

"Yeah, Sora thinks this whole thing is already decided and it's just some momentum for Final Clash! He's about as lax as he possibly can be, but his opponent is probably the OPPOSITE of Sora right now, and with good reason..." Church stated.

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers as the lights in the arena darkened, and after a few seconds, Robin was seen running through the crowd in the stands at a fast pace. He jumped over the barricade and quickly slid into the ring, kneeling on one knee as he looked towards Sora and glared angrily at him, who just continued to give off his smug smirk, before going to the turnbuckle and climbing it, raising his fists in the air.

"And his opponent, from Gotham City, weighing in at 195 lbs., Robin!"

"And here is Robin, who is all but DEADSET on doing anything he can to break his year-long losing streak tonight! And after Sora mocked him for his losses to him and others, Robin decided to have one last shot at Sora to end the streak! And this is do or die for Robin here tonight!" Church said.

"And it's time for Robin to DIE! Why? HE CAN'T BEAT SORA! He's already tried twice, and he TAPPED OUT TWICE! I think it's time for the LOSER to go back home...we'll be better off without such a dirty Blue, and maybe he'll save himself the humiliation of tapping out again!" Sarge stated.

"I think he would only take those words as motivation, Sarge...but Sora doesn't look the least bit worried about Robin! But we all know the Boy Wonder would LOVE to smack the smirk off of his face. And he's going to do all he can to make that a realty tonight." Church said.

Sora and Robin stood on opposite sides of the ring, Robin with a determined glare, Sora with a cocky grin, and after they were checked on by the ref, he rang the bell. The two met in the middle of the ring, and engaged in a lock-up, with Sora quickly getting putting in a Waistlock. Robin though managed to slip out and tried to lock in a Hammerlock, but Sora threw him off, and then caught him in a Side Headlock Takedown, and wrenched on the head, but Robin wrapped his legs around Sora's head to break it, and Sora kipped out of it! The two scrambled to their feet, and Sora caught Robin with an Arm Drag, and Robin got up to his feet and then leapfrogged over an incoming Sora...but didn't notice Sora stopping right behind him! Robin landed on his feet and turned right into a HUGE Dropkick to the face! Robin rolled away and sat against the ropes in surprise, all while Sora chuckled arrogantly, splaying his arms out and saying "Too easy...then again, with you, of course it is..."

"And Sora getting REALLY full of himself right now after that surprise Dropkick on Robin! He really isn't taking Robin seriously at all!" Church stated.

"And why should he?! Again, BEAT HIM TWICE! And considering how easy it was to do that, Sora's got this in the Red bag! ...And you Blue CAN'T HAVE THE BAG!" Sarge shouted.

However, Robin got PISSED at Sora's lack of seriousness towards him, standing up and engaging in an aggressive lock-up with him! Robin got Sora in a Headlock, but Sora pushed him off and to the ropes, knocking him down with a Standing Shoulder Block as he came back. Sora chuckled down at the Boy Wonder before bouncing off the ropes, and Robin rolled on his gut as Sora stepped over him and bounced over the ropes once more, and right into a Leapfrog over once more by Robin. Like last time, Sora stopped behind Robin and gave a smirk with a look that says "Really?" as Robin turned around. Sora went for a Dropkick...Robin swatted it away! Sora got up in surprise, but then began to get a flurry of Shoot Kicks to every part of his body relentlessly from Robin. After fifteen Shoot Kicks, Robin followed it up with a Spinning Backfist, sending Sora into the ropes, and then nailed a Front Dropkick, sending Sora through those ropes and to the floor outside. The crowd cheered as Sora stood up and looked in surprise at the glaring Robin.

"...WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Sarge questioned.

"Sora just got his ass kicked by Robin a bit, that's what happened!" Church stated.

"...THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Sarge shouted.

"IT JUST DID!" Church stated.

Robin begged for Sora to enter back into the ring, and Sora now glared at him before slowly getting on the apron...and then getting off the apron and staying on the outside to regroup to some slight boos. Sora circled the ring...but Robin wasn't having ANY of it as he exited the ring, grabbed Sora from behind and THREW him into the barricade! Sora arched his back in pain before managing to sit up against the barricade and Robin DROPKICKED HIM against it! Robin picked up Sora and threw him back into the ring, and Sora stumbled up to his feet as Robin got on the apron...and nailed Sora with a Springboard Clothesline! Robin with a cover! 1...2...Sora kicks out!

"And Robin is just on fire right now, Sora did NOT expect this one bit!" Church stated.

"Of course he didn't, because Robin SUCKS! Why can you NOT see that?!" Sarge questioned.

"Robin isn't sucking right now, Sarge!" Church said.

Robin then mounted Sora and began raining down furious forearms to the face of Sora, releasing all his frustration from his losing streak and for Sora on him! After a good while of this, Robin picked up Sora and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and nailed a Corner Dropkick to the face! Sora slumped in the corner as Robin got up backed turned to Sora...

...Twisting Enzigu-SORA DUCKED! Robin crashed onto his stomach, and as he was getting up, Sora grabbed him by the waist...

...GERMAN SUPLEX AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLES!

"Oooohhh...that's GOT to hurt... No give from the turnbuckles off the German!" Church stated.

"And Sora is back where he belongs...in CONTROL!" Sarge stated.

Sora pulled Robin out of the corner and hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Robin kicks out!

Sora picked up Robin off the kickout and kicked him in the gut, causing him to double over, then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Front Dropkick to the head! Sora then stood up and ran at the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Moonsault on the Boy Wonder! Sora stood on his knees with his cocky grin back before covering once more! 1...2...Robin kicks out! Robin rolled over to the ropes and stood up against them but Sora grabbed him and whipped him into the ropes, and a Back Body Drop catch off the bounce back. Sora then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Senton Leg Drop across Robin's throat! Sora picked up Robin and lifted him up for a Back Suplex...

...Robin backflipped out of it and landed behind Sora! Sora turned around as Robin went for a Spinning Backfist...

...Sora DUCKED the attack, and leaped at Robin from behind...

...

...and nailed an Inverted Hurricanrana, SPIKING Robin on his head!

"DAMN! Did you see that?! Robin just got SPIKED courtesy of a Inverted Hurricanrana!" Church said.

"And Robin deserved every bit of that spike into oblivion! Robin..." Sarge began.

Sora turned Robin over and covers him!

1...

...

2...

...

Robin kicks out!

"You Just Got-Ah dammit, why does he always fight when he knows how it ends? What kind of insanity is this?" Sarge questioned.

Sora was a bit miffed at the kickout, but quickly regrew the cocky grin on his face as he stood up and looked down at Robin. The Boy Wonder tried to get back up, and the Keyblade Wielder began to mock his efforts, saying "Come on, Robin...come on, keep fighting, you can do it...even though it always ends the same way." Sora chuckled as Robin got to his knees...and SOCKED him right in the jaw! Sora backed up, holding his jaw in surprise as Robin got a foot on the mat...

...Sora ran at Robin and Soccer Kicked him in the chest HARD! Robin fell onto the mat holding his chest, and Sora picked him up and onto his shoulders...

...

...FIREMAN'S CARRY NECKBREAKER OVER THE KNEE!

"And Sora drops Robin across his knee off the Fireman's Carry! Man, Robin trying to be defiant, but he's getting his ass kicked!" Church stated.

"Of course he is, did you expect any less? This is pretty much the expected scenario, shame on you dirtbags for thinking otherwise." Sarge said.

Sora hooks the leg tightly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Robin kicks out!

"Don't worry faithful Reds watching the show, you will not be forced to change the channel as Robin will lose in no time." Sarge stated.

"...How are you STILL on commentary?" Church asked.

Sora was now getting a bit frustrated that Robin wouldn't stay down, but kept his cool as he stood and grabbed the legs! He tried for the Key-Shooter, but Robin was struggling against it being locked against it, slowly moving himself over towards the ropes. He managed to grab the bottom rope to force a break, and the ref had to pull Sora away from Robin as a result. Annoyed, Sora went back to Robin and picked him up, but Robin threw a Roundhouse Kick at Sora, which Sora ducked...

...and Sora ducked ANOTHER Roundhouse Kick as Robin spun back around...

...

...and Sora GOT AN ENZIGURI AS ROBIN SPUN BACK AROUND AGAIN!

"And Robin REFUSING to stop until he clocked Sora right in the skull! Third time's the charm as Sora is ROCKED!" Church stated.

"Where did THAT come from?! I demand to know! This is clearly the work of some giant force that wants harm on all Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora fells down to all fours from the impact and crawled away while Robin fell down near the corner. Robin eventually pulled himself up to his feet as Sora stood up and saw the Boy Wonder and ran at him...Robin LIFTED Sora OVERHEAD and Sora crashed face-first onto the top turnbuckle! The Keyblade Wielder was dazed as he turned around against the corner...

...

...TWISTING ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Sora fell down to a seated position against the corner, and Robin got up, running to the opposite corner, before running back...

...

...and Hesitation Corner Dropkick to Sora connecting!

"And Robin gaining back that momentum! The air on that Hesitation Dropkick was great!" Church stated.

"Okay, whoever's helping Robin doing this, shall be struck down! Hear me?! STRUCK DOWN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Robin pulled Sora out of the corner and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora kicks out!

"And Sora kicked out! But Robin isn't easing on him one bit!" Church noted.

Indeed, Robin quickly picked up Sora and began nailing several angry knees to the face of Sora, each one releasing anger at Sora on the Keyblade Wielder! However, Sora managed to push Robin into the ropes, and tried to catch him off the bounce back with a Clothesline, but Robin ducked it...and then nailed a Springboard Crossbody on Robin off the adjacent ropes! Robin rolled onto his feet as Sora stumbled up to his feet, and Robin leaped at him for a Wheelbarrow...

...

...but Sora grabbed him by the waist before he could complete the move and held onto him as Robin landed on his feet...

...

...ROBIN BACKFLIPPED OUT OF THE GERMAN SUPLEX! Sora stood up and faced Robin, who ran at him...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A TILT-A-WHIRL DDT!

"And Robin with the Tilt-A-Whirl DDT! Robin just PLANTED Sora right on his face! He ain't so cocky NOW, is he?!" Church questioned.

"I STILL question the possibility of this! It's a known fact that Robin SUCKS! This can't be happening!" Sarge stated.

Sora stood right on his head from the DDT before falling down, and Robin covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora kicked out!

"And THAT is what the No. 1 Contender can do! Robin, face it, you CAN'T beat him! You just CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Robin gritted his teeth, not liking that Sora kicked out of that before picking him up. He tried to lift him up for the Hero's Fall...but Sora landed behind Robin, grabbed him by the waist and pushed him into the ropes! Robin held onto them and Sora rolled backwards onto his feet, and Robin went for a Shoot Kick to the skull...

...

...Sora DUCKED it, grabbed Robin from behind...

...

...

...SONIC BLADE CONNECTS!

"And there's the Sonic Blade! Right on the button!" Church stated.

"And now, Robin..." Sarge began.

Sora hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

ROBIN GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.9!

"You Just Got-Ah dammit, WHY does Robin keep fighting?! He can't WIN against Sora! He just CAN'T! GIVE UP!" Sarge stated.

"I doubt he's doing that without a FIGHT, Sarge! This Boy Wonder wants to win BAD!" Church stated.

Sora shook his head before picking up Robin and placing him on the top turnbuckle in a nearby corner. He then began to climb up there to meet him, but when he was up there with Robin, the Boy Wonder began to fight back with punches, and after a few, Sora retaliated with a few of his own! The two continuously traded fists until Robin PUSHED Sora off the top...

...

...and Sora BACKFLIPPED in mid-air and LANDED on his feet, getting a "WHOA!" from the crowd.

"DAMN! Did SORA just do THAT?!" Church questioned.

Sora managed to keep his balance on his feet before focusing...

...

...and MOVED out of the way as Robin jumped off the top! Robin landed and rolled onto his feet, and turned as Sora ran at him! Robin went for a Leapfrog...

...SORA CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! Sora tried for something, but Robin managed to jump and seat himself on Sora's shoulders...

...

...AND SPIKED HIM WITH AN INVERTED HURRICANRANA!

"AND ROBIN FINALLY RETURNS THE FAVOR WITH AN INVERTED HURRICANRANA OF HIS OWN!" Church shouted.

"HEY! ROBIN STOLE THAT MOVE! I DEMAND GIMMICK INFRINGEMENT!" Sarge shouted.

Sora rolled onto his back from the impact near the ropes, and Robin grabbed said ropes, readied himself...

...

...

...and nailed an ARABIAN PRESS off the top rope on Sora!

"And a beautiful Arabian Press on Sora! He got ALL of that one! The COVER!" Church exclaimed.

Robin hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT!

"DAMMIT! Too close, Sora! Don't EVER let that be close AGAIN! You'll disgrace the Reds with that!" Sarge stated.

Robin growled, REALLY getting ticked at being so close, yet so far before dragging Sora to the middle of the ring and sitting him up, muttering in his face "This is MY redemption...DEAL with it" before bouncing off the ropes...

...

...

...and SORA DUCKS THE SHOOT KICK TO THE FACE! Sora grabs the legs of Robin as he's behind him, and pulls him down to the mat with them! He stands up with the legs in hand...

"Key-Shooter time! Key-Shooter time! Time for repeating history!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...but Robin began to kick Sora in the face repeatedly, trying to keep the Key-Shooter from being applied! He then managed to kick Sora off and away from him to the ropes! Robin got up and ran at Sora, but Sora Back Dropped Robin over the ropes...

...Robin landed on the apron, and as Sora turned, KICKED him in the head HARD! Sora nearly fell down to the mat as he was forced back a bit, and Robin grabbed the ropes, readying himself! He waited as Sora slowly regained himself and stood up, and Robin leaped on the ropes...

...

...

...

...AND SORA CAUGHT THE SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK BY THE LEGS! Robin dropped to the mat as Sora placed his leg between Robin's, tied them up...

...

...

...AND LOCKED IN THE KEY-SHOOTER!

"KEY-SHOOTER! KEY-SHOOTER! OFF THE SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK! SHADES OF LAST STAND! AND ROBIN'S GOT NOWHERE TO GO! HISTORY MAY REPEAT ITSELF!" Church shouted.

"BECAUSE IT WILL! ROBIN ALWAYS TAPS TO THIS HOLD! SO TAP ROBIN! TAP! TAP FOR THIRD TIME LIKE YOU WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO!" Sarge shouted.

Robin screamed in agony as Sora applied the hold as much as he possibly could, shouting "TAP! TAP, IT'S WHAT YOU DO BEST!" But Robin shook his head despite the agony, REFUSING to let this happen again! Sora replied by applying the hold even MORE, causing Robin to scream out! Robin pulled at his hair, trying to fight through the pain! Robin saw the ropes...and knew it was his ONLY chance...SLOWLY began to crawl to them...

...

...inch by inch, he crept up to the ropes...

...

...Sora PULLED on the hold even more, causing Robin to stop for a minute! Robin, however, pushed through...

...

...

...he reached a hand out...

...

...

...Sora gave the hold ALL HE GOT...

...

...

...

...AND ROBIN GRABBED THE BOTTOM ROPE TO CHEERS!

"And Robin GETS TO THE ROPE! ROBIN BREAKS THE HOLD! HISTORY ISN'T REPEATING ITSELF HERE!" Church shouted.

"Yeah, well, Robin's still losing because he's a LOSER! GET HIM SORA!" Sarge cheered.

The ref told Sora to let go, and when Sora didn't, began the count! 1...2...3...4...Sora lets go of the Key-Shooter, FRUSTRATED that didn't end it! HOW was this guy fighting back so hard?! Having enough, Sora grabbed Robin and picked him up, but Robin began trying to fight back, nailing a few Shoot Kicks to the leg before Sora pushed Robin away...

...

...

...and the two KICKED EACH OTHER IN THE HEAD! Robin fell down to the mat, and the ref checked on him to see if he was okay, and Sora fell backwards into the ropes, leaning his body over it!

"And Robin and Sora had the same idea: kick the other guy RIGHT in the head! Now both are out of it right now!" Church stated.

"Yeah, well guess what, Sora is obviously going to recover faster because he's so much better than Robin! Robin...HAH!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You know Sarge, sometimes, I wonder if doing commentary with you is w-Wait a second, WAIT A SECOND...!" Church suddenly said.

Somebody came through the crowd as Sora slowly pushed himself off the ropes! That person jumped on the apron as Sora noticed him a little TOO late...

...

...

...

...

...AND TIDUS BLITZ KICKS SORA FROM THE APRON ACROSS THE HEAD!

"TIDUS! TIDUS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! TIDUS WITH THE BLITZ KICK OFF SORA'S SKULL!" Church shouted.

"WHAT THE...?! WHERE DID HE COME FROM...?! REF, I DEMAND JUSTICE BE SERVED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"REF DIDN'T SEE IT! HE WAS BUSY CHECKING ON ROBIN! PAYBACK FROM WHAT SORA DID LAST WEEK!" Church stated.

The crowd cheered as Tidus got off the apron and quickly exited through the crowd where he came from as Sora was out of it on his feet! The Keyblade Wielder stumbled backwards as Robin was on all fours, and saw the condition that Sora was in...and quickly got to his feet as Sora turned around...kicked him in the gut before setting him up Suplex-style and lifting him...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE HERO'S FALL, TIGHTLY HOOKING THE LEG ALMOST INSTANTLY AFTER!

"HERO'S FALL! HERO'S FALL! ROBIN GOT ALL OF IT! THE HOOK OF THE LEG...!" Church exclaimed.

"NO NO NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING...!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

THE CROWD EXPLODES WITH CHEERS!

**"ROBIN DID IT! ROBIN WINS! DICK BEATS SORA! THE BOY WONDER FINALLY BREAKS THE YEAR-LONG LOSING STREAK!"** Church shouted.

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

"Here is your winner...ROBIN!"

Sora let go of Robin and fell down to the mat, so many emotions overwhelming him at the moment, the most important of them being SHOCK and JOY. Robin crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself up with them, and for the first time in over a year, the ref raised Robin's hand in victory. The Boy Wonder fell to his knees, holding his head as so much joy was swirling with him before he climbed up a corner, and raised his fists high into the air, shouting into the sky in victory before getting off and exiting the ring. He made his way up the ramp, slapping hands with fans before dropping to his knees once more, pumping his fists in the air as he relished this victory.

"ROBIN WINS! DICK GREYSON PULLED IT OFF! AFTER OVER A YEAR OF CONSTANT FAILURES...AFTER TAPPING OUT TWO STRAIGHT TIMES...ROBIN FINALLY WINS IN UCA! ROBIN FINALLY ACHIEVES REDEMPTION!" Church shouted.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T! WE'VE ENTERED A BIZARRO WORLD CREATED BY YOU DAMN BLUES! WE HAVE! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF TIDUS!HOW DARE HE CAUSE THIS TRAVESTY! HE DOOMED US ALL!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SHUT UP SARGE! THIS IS ONE HELL OF A MOMENT, AND NO ONE WANTS YOUR ASS RUINING IT! ROBIN FINALLY BREAKS THE STREAK! ROBIN WINS, AND HE IS ON CLOUD NINE!" Church exclaimed.

As Robin celebrated on the stage, Sora finally came to as he leaned against the bottom rope, seeing Robin on the stage...and then Tidus out in the crowd, who smirked from his position, and the Keyblade Wielder realized what happened. Tidus just shrugged as he said "Hey...what goes around comes around, right?" Sora grew a FRUSTRATED look on his face as he glared at Tidus, and nodded to himself, and said "Oh...it's ON now..." as Robin headed to the back.

"And Sora...oh man, he's pissed...he is REALLY pissed, and it's not hard to figure out why. Like the fire just got a giant gallon of fuel thrown onto it here." Church stated.

* * *

The camera goes to the interview area where we see Tucker with a mic as he's ready for the first interview of the night.

"Yo, it's Tucker here, one of the FWA-Winning interviewers here, about to interview a pair of ladies! And trust me, the Tuck-man is going to have some with them! ...Bow Chicka Bow Wo-OWWWWWW!"

Tucker was interrupted by a FIST to the face, knocking him down hard...and that fist belonged to none other than Agent Tex who walked into the scene and looked down at the writhing Tucker. Tifa Lockhart came into the scene looking down at Tucker with a bewildered look about him.

"...Is he always like this?" Tifa questioned.

"You have no freakin' idea..." Tex stated as Tucker got up to his feet holding the side of his helmet.

"Owwwwwww...damn, no need to be a BITCH, Tex..." Tucker muttered.

"Ask the damn question before I shove your head up your ass." Tex threatened.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, again, no need to be a bitch..." Tucker grumbled. "Alright...Tifa...Tex...you two are set to team tonight against your respective Final Clash opponents, Samus and Lightning. Any thoughts as you head into the match tonight?"

"Well...I'm not much of a team person, as you know, Tucker." Tex stated. "I may work with you and the Reds and Blues, but I prefer to do things by myself. Trying to work with someone else was never really my thing. But see, I got a chance to get my hands on that damn jealous Samus Aran a little early before Final Clash, and that makes me a very happy camper, Tucker. And the only thing I need to do to get that...is team with Tifa here for a Tag Match. And if that's what I got to do in order to hurt Samus as much as possible tonight...then trust me, that's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do. I don't have much of a problem with Tifa...can't say the same for Samus and Lightning...and after tonight, they're going to be leaving with a few more bruises than they came in with. After all...I got a lot of anger I'm ready to take out on, especially Samus."

"Yeah, me and Tex...we're going to go out there and give Samus and Lightning a taste of what's to come at Final Clash." Tifa stated. "Tex can deal with Samus, that's her area right there...and I'm going to deal with Lightning. Now Lightning...her success is VERY impressive. She's had one of the longest reigns with the Women's Title in recent memory, she's beaten some very big names, she's won plenty of matches, and HELL...she's even become the new Vice President of the Rookie Revolution, technically second-in-command of what has now been declared an entire NATION. I'm NOT blind to that despite what some may think or take from what I said last week...hell, I won't lie...I'm VERY impressed. She's a hell of a competitor early in her career...but I'm NOT going down to her without a fight. She wants to put me out of UCA, try to end me! She wants to make me a statistic, a NOTCH on her belt that she can flaunt and lord over others. Well...I'm not going to go down and be made out like that at all! You aren't going to turn me into what you turned into the others! I want you to know ONE THING, one thing I've tried to convey...you want the torch? ...Then TAKE IT from me. Just like how I took it from Mars and Terra! How Gwen took the torch from Sailor Moon! How Tsuna took it from Domon! That's how the business WORKS...the torch is NEVER passed, it's TAKEN from! And I'm not going to lie down for her and LET her take it just because of what she and others THINK of me and what I should be doing! She doesn't get to tell me what to do! At Final Clash...it's going to be a classic between us, a true classic, I have no doubt about that...and tonight, along with Tex...I'm going to show you...that taking the torch isn't as easy or simple as you THINK it's going to be."

"Samus...Lightning...get ready because this may not be Final Clash, but dammit, it's going to be pretty damn close if we have ANYTHING to say about it." Tex stated before the two left with each other.

* * *

"Tex and Tifa making their thoughts known as they head into their big tag team match, and it's certainly going to be a doozy considering all the tensions we've got!" Church stated.

"Pfftt, like Tex and Tifa can really do anything against Samus and Lightning! We ALL know who are the superior ones are! ...The ones that aren't dirty Blues, that's who! They will never get momentum! NEVER!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...You DO realize that Tex could be listening in on this right now?" Church asked.

"...I never said anything, you can't prove that I did." Sarge suddenly said.

"What you just said will NOW be viewed millions of times on video." Church stated.

"...You forced me to say it." Sarge stated.

"No I didn't, you DUMBASS. Seriously, I'm not dying with you. Ugh...whatever...let's just move on to the next match before I deal with anymore of this..." Church said.

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

The crowd boos loudly as dark purple lighting takes over the arena and the lights began to flicker on and off, and when the music picked up, Chaos the Hedgehog came out onto the stage and stood in the middle of it. He held his head down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up and towards the booing crowd and sneered before giving out a battle cry and raising his arms in the air before walking down the ramp in a powerful manner. He leaped onto the apron and entered the ring, walking over to the corner and climbed it, raising his arms in a god-like manner.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, weighing in at 238 lbs., "The God of Destruction" Chaos the Hedgehog!"

"And here we are with the first of two matches involving the men in the Intercontinental Championship Match at Final Clash, and it's between two rivals! Hope and Chaos have been at each other's throats for a LONG time, and this will be their eight meeting with each other!" Church stated.

"And this is a meeting where Chaos stands tall! Come on, Hope actually winning? You're actually being stupid! He's facing the God of Destruction! And when facing a God, it's almost guaranteed for you to lose! It's a scientific fact!" Sarge stated.

"Well, despite that "scientific fact," Hope has defeated Chaos before, but Chaos remembers how their last match went, and he doesn't want that to happen again! He's vicious and determined, and this will be one hell of a bout!" Church said.

**("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd cheered loudly at the sound of the music as white pyro descended on the stage, and Hope the Hedgehog came out through them, now wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie. Hope took a deep breath before throwing the hood off and splaying his arms out in a pose, the crowd cheering at this before he made his way down the ramp with a focused expression, glaring at Chaos who sneered at him. He then slid into the ring before spinning around splaying his arms once more in a pose, bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from South Island, Mobius, weighing in at 218 lbs., "The Warrior of Light" Hope the Hedgehog!"

"And here comes Hope, who came within inches of winning the IC Title two weeks ago, but it was thanks to the guy he's facing that didn't happen! And tonight, he looks to pay Chaos back for that by upping the record between to 5-3." Church stated.

"And THAT is not going to happen! Again, Hope CAN'T beat this God! Not today! He didn't deserve to win the title before, and he doesn't deserve to win now! This will just be a preview of Hope's Blue chances at Final Clash!" Sarge stated.

"Hope and Chaos have had a LONG history in UCA...and they add another chapter to it tonight, and it's one that could go either way." Church said.

Hope took off his hoodie and threw it out of the ring, never taking his eyes off the sneering Chaos, and then the ref rang the bell. Chaos ran at him and threw a fist, but Hope ducked it, and nailed a few fists of his own on Chaos, but the "God" pushed Hope away and nailed a Big Boot to his face, knocking him down! Chaos picked him up and threw him into a corner before nailing furious fists to the skull of Hope before backing up, and running towards the white hedgehog. Hope however brought the feet up, catching his rival in the mouth with them! Chaos was dazed, and Hope got on the second turnbuckle and grabbed Chaos' head, and tried for a Tornado DDT! Chaos pushed Hope off at the last second, and the hedgehog landed on his feet, and ducked a Lariat from Chaos at the last second! Chaos turned around and got a Snap Hurricanrana for his troubles! Chaos stumbled up to his feet, and right into a Dropkick to the face!

"And the two hedgehogs not wasting ANY time here! Fast and furious from the get go as the two are beating the hell out of each other!" Church stated.

"These hedgehogs HATE each other, why the hell would they feel each other out?! They know each other too well!" Sarge said.

Chaos rolled over to a corner and sat against it, but Hope was on with his furious kicks keeping him seated! Once done, Hope quickly stepped up the corner above Chaos, and then nailed a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick on him! Hope pulled Chaos out of the corner and covered him! 1...2...Chaos kicks out! Hope picks up Chaos and tries to Suplex him, but Chaos remains rooted to the ground! Hope tries again a few more times to no avail, when suddenly Chaos suplexed Hope himself from the position! Hope landed behind Chaos though, and grabbed him in a waistlock, but Chaos caught him with a Back Elbow to the jaw HARD. Hope backed up into the ropes holding his jaw, but then pulled them down as Chaos ran at him, the hedgehog going over them! Chaos landed on his feet though, but Hope quickly bounced off the ropes to Chaos' side of the ring...

...and Chaos dodged the Baseball Slide from Hope. Hope slid to the outside and ran to Chaos...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SPINEBUSTER ON THE APRON!

"OH SHIT! Chaos just dropped Hope RIGHT ACROSS the apron back-first with that Spinebuster! And the apron didn't give at all!" Church stated.

"Well maggot, I'm afraid that Hope won't be needing a chiropractor...HE'LL BE NEEDING A DIRTBAG SURGEON SOON WHEN CHAOS IS DONE!" Sarge yelled.

Hope arched his back in pain, but Chaos picked up Hope and then threw him hard into the barricade. Chaos picked up the pile of heap known as Hope and threw him into the ring. Chaos slid into the ring as Hope stumbled up to his feet, and damn near took his head off with an Elbow Smash! Chaos glared down at the downed Hope before kneeling down, and began smashing Hope's head against the mat repeatedly before picking him up and whipping him into the corner hard! Hope stumbled out of the corner...

...and right into a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam!

"And Powerslam Tilt-A-Whirl style by the God of Destruction! Chaos with the cover!" Church called.

1...

2...

Hope kicks out!

"Ah, damn dirty Blue, always kicking out... It's only a matter of time though before justice is given." Sarge said.

Chaos picked up Hope and locked his head, beginning to nail repeated Knee Lifts to the face of the heroic hedgehog, wanting to cave his face in! After over eight of these, Chaos then Snapmared Hope down to a seated position, bounced off the ropes, and booted Hope right in the mouth! Chaos sneered down in sadistic glee as he placed his foot on Hope's neck and began pressing down, choking him with it! Hope flailed, trying to get the boot off of him as the ref admonished Chaos, trying to get him to stop the choke. Chaos eventually let go of the boot, and then picked up Hope, got him in a Full Nelson and lifted him up...

...Hope wrapped his legs mid-lift around Chaos and got him in a Victory Roll!

"Wait, wait...Roll-up by Hope!" Church called.

1...

2...

Chaos kicks out!

Both men scramble to their feet, and Hope ducked a right hand thrown, grab the neck from behind and nail a Snap Neckbreaker on Chaos! Hope picked up Chaos, but the God suddenly lifted Hope onto his shoulders for Ragnarok!

...

...Hope manages to get behind Chaos! Chaos turns around...

...

...and DODGES the Pele Kick! Hope crashes onto his stomach, and as he tries to get up, Chaos NAILS HIM with a THUNDEROUS Knee Smash to the temple!

"DAMN! I think Chaos damn near took Hope's head off with that knee of his!" Church stated.

"And it was a way that would make ANYBODY proud...save for Blues...because they suck...ass." Sarge said.

Hope was laid out, but Chaos wasn't done as he picked up Hope, whipped him into the ropes...

...

...AND CAUGHT HIM ON THE BOUNCE BACK WITH A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"Double A Spinebuster on the Warrior of Light! Chaos just rocks Hope!" Church stated.

"And now, Hope..." Sarge began.

1...

...

2...

...

Hope kicks out!

"You Just Got...well dagnabbit, the maggot's still kicking! Why do they always keep kicking?" Sarge asked.

Chaos mounted Hope immediately and began raining down furious fists on the skull of the hedgehog as if trying to crack it, and the ref eventually pulled Chaos off Hope. The God gave the ref a dark glare before picking up Hope and holding him up his quills, giving a sadistic sneer and saying "This time, hero...YOU fall." Chaos then bounced off the ropes towards Hope...

...

...

...AND HOPE JUMPED BACKWARDS ONTO THE MAT, AVOIDING THE DISCUS LARIAT, THEN KIPPED BACK UP TO HIS FEET! THE CROWD GOES "WOOOAAHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID HOPE JUST PULL THAT OFF?!" Church stated.

"HAX! I CALL HAX! THAT DEFIES ALL LOGIC! SOMEONE GET THE REDS ON HIM!" Sarge shouted.

Chaos was stunned at what Hope just did, and turned around...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A PELE' KICK!

"PELE! PELE KICK TO THE SKULL OF CHAOS! DEAD-ON!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SOMEONE CALL FOR A REPLAY!" Sarge exclaims.

Chaos drops down to the ground in a heap and Hope manages to cover him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Chaos kicks out!

"KICK OUT BY CHAOS! But that was too close! Too close to call!" Sarge stated.

"Hope getting himself back in the game here!" Church said.

Hope groaned and rolled over to the apron, standing up on it and went to the corner, and begins climbing the corner. He eventually reached the top...and was STOPPED by Chaos, who had got up and managed to nail Hope with a right! Chaos then began to climb up to meet with Hope, but the hedgehog nailed a right himself, and soon the two were trading fists on top of the corner, trying to gain the advantage! One from Chaos! One from Hope! One from Chaos! One from Hope! One from Chaos!

...Hope suddenly nails a KICK to the side of Chaos' head, dazing him! With that in mind, Hope continued kicking Chaos' head from his position, over and over...

...until Chaos fell off the turnbuckle and to the mat below! With Chaos down, Hope stood tall, steadied himself...

...

...

...AND NAILS THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN!

"And Hope Dives from Heaven, driving the elbow into Chaos!" Church stated.

"Hey who gave you permission to dive from Heaven?! I don't see any angels around here!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope didn't go for the pin as he stood up and threw his arms forward in intensity as the crowd cheered, and he had a fierce look about him! He looked ready to end this...

...and he was as he went over to the corner, and began stomping his foot in rhythmic fashion, signaling for what's about to come!

"Oh boy...I think Chaos's about to get a certan DOSE from Hope!" Church noted.

Hope continued to stomp as Chaos began to move, an began to stomp faster as Chaos slowly got to his feet! The God eventually stood up, and turned around...

...

...

...Hope sidestepped and lifted his foot...

...

...

...

...AND WALKED RIGHT INTO AN IMPENDING JUDGMENT!

"IMPENDING JUDGMENT! OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church stated.

"And this is it! Hope..." Sarge began.

Chaos hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Hope kicks out at 2.9!

"You Just Got-DANGIT, NOT SARGE'D! Oh these kickouts...they make me mad...make me want to kill Grif." Sarge stated.

"Chaos...isn't happy about that...then again, this is him, so NO surprise..." Church stated.

Indeed, Chaos was LIVID at the kickout, angrily telling the ref that was three, but the ref insisted it was just two! Frustrated, Chaos stood up and gave a cutthroat gesture, signifying what was next! He then placed Hope between his legs...

...

...

...lifted him up...

"Time for Hope to go on a Ride...!" Sarge stated.

...

...

...

...Hope got out of it and landed on his feet in front of Chaos! He kicked Chaos in the gut and placed him between his legs and tried to lift him...

"NO! It may be time for some judgment from Heaven!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...Chaos instead stood and lifted Hope onto his shoulders! He twisted him off...

...

...

...

...

...Hope landed on his feet! Chaos turned around, and Hope ducked a clothesline, leaped at the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT!

"And Chaos gets SPIKED on his head on that exchange! Tornado DDT off the Springboard!" Church stated.

"Dammit...I hate to say it...but Chaos..." Sarge began.

Hope quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Chaos kicks out at 2.9!

"And Chaos manages to kick out just before three! This is intense right now!" Church stated.

"Come on Chaos, you can't let Hope win! He's not on your level! The level of a Red!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope was slightly miffed but kept his cool as he dragged Chaos over to a corner and put him in a position! He then proceeded to climb up the corner with his back turned to Chaos until he stood on it tall, readied himself...

...

...

...

...and Chaos MOVED OUT OF THE WAY of the Moonsault! Hope LANDED on his feet though as Chaos stands up and then runs at Hope! Hope catches the incoming Chaos with a Hurricanrana...

...

...

...

...NO! Chaos HOLDS ON to Hope...and then LIFTS him into a Powerbomb position!

"UH-OH! Bad move by Hope! He may be going for a RIDE!" Church called.

Hope realized what was about to happen and tried to get out of it, punching Chaos repeatedly in the head!

...

...

...But Chaos HELD ON...lifted Hope even higher...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND GAVE HIM THE RIDE TO HELL!

"THE RIDE TO HELL! HOPE WENT ON A RIDE HE WON'T SOON FORGET! HOPE IS LAID OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"FINALLY! FINALLY! Hope..." Sarge began.

Chaos dropped and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

"Here is your winner...Chaos the Hedgehog!"

The crowd booed loudly as Chaos let go of Hope's leg and sat up, a satisfied smirk on his face as the ref knelt down and raised his hand in victory. Chaos quickly snatched his hand away from the ref with a snarl before standing up and climbing up a nearby turnbuckle, and stared at the booing crowd for a bit before raising his arms in a god-like manner, shouting "BOW TO THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION" causing even more boos. Chaos sneered at them before looking at the Final Clash sign, and then pointed at it before motioning for the title.

"And Chaos takes THIS chapter in his long-standing rivalry with Hope the Hedgehog, tying things up between them 4-4. Hope nearly got payback for what Chaos did, but all it took was one mistake, and it allowed Chaos to capitalize with the Ride to Hell! And that gives the self-proclaimed God some damn momentum!" Church stated.

"Momentum he's going to take all the way to Final Clash! I love me some Jason, but Chaos is really determined right now! This is a hog who wants a title and will stop at NOTHING to get it! Jason better watch out...or else he may end up like Hope!" Sarge exclaimed.

Chaos got off the turnbuckle and looked down at Hope who was groaning on the mat. Chaos stared down at him before chuckling darkly and then proceeded to give him a kick to the head to loud boos before exiting the ring. He walked up the ramp and only stopped to look at Hope, who was getting up as he held his head, and then glared at Chaos, who sneered and said "Final Clash...NOBODY stands in my way...not you...not ANYBODY..." before exiting to the back. Hope still held his head as he muttered to himself "We'll see about that..."

"Well that's a damn sign of disrespect if I've ever saw it...but then again this is Chaos, so yeah...but Hope obviously isn't going to let this stop him. Either way, Jason better watch it...because it could end for him like that." Church said.

"And speaking of Jason, he'll be in action later tonight against Shadow...who he will DESTROY WITH RIGHTEOUS RED FURY! SHADOW'S A DEAD MAN!" Sarge shouted.

"...Okay, we'll see about that...I guess...either way...things will be something in this rematch tonight." Church said.

* * *

The camera switches to backstage, going to Force's office, where we see Force the Fox himself sitting behind his desk having watched the show so far on a TV.

"Pretty good...pretty good so far...the show's been going pretty good so far, REALLY smiled when Robin got that win of his..." Force chuckled...then sighed. "But then there's what MARIO and the Mushroom Kingdom have pulled...dammit, didn't think he would go that far... And Matt ran off trying to get him... Geez...dealing with that WON'T be eas-"

"FORCE!"

Force turned his head...and was surprised to see RIKU walking into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Riku? ...This is unexpected." Force noted. "What brings me the pleasure of having you barge in my office uninvited?"

"...Give me another chance at Money in the Bank." Riku stated.

"Excuse me?" Force raised an eyebrow.

"I want another chance to get into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Final Clash." Riku stated.

"Riku...you had your chance against Gold...and you lost. He advanced...you didn't. You know how these things g-" Force was cut off by Riku.

"I know, I know...but I see Sora going to Final Clash with that punk, Tidus...and I want to be doing something at Final Clash like he is. I want a shot at something big like he is on that field I WANT to be on the big stage like I used to...even if I lose on it. WHICH I don't plan to, but you get my point. I want a second chance...because I KNOW I deserve it, and I REFUSE to be left off the card without a damn fight! If Sora's going, so will I... So please...GIVE ME a second chance. And I'll make the most of it...I KNOW I will..." Riku proclaimed seriously.

Force took in Riku's words...and pondered them silently. Riku awaited Force's decision anxiously, gritting his teeth as he couldn't afford a "No"...and then...

"...Alright...I'll be generous, Riku...VERY generous since it seems you won't accept a negative for answer. You'll get a second chance at Money in the Bank..." Force stated.

"Yes!" Riku grinned.

"BUT...this will be your LAST chance..there's only one spot left in Money in the Bank, and second chances to get into a match like this are RARE around here. You won't get another opportunity. So either win...or go home." Force stated. "Simple as that..."

"You got it...trust me...I KNOW I can win. Won't be too hard." Riku smirked.

"By the way...that final Money in the Bank Qualifying Match...it's NEXT." Force stated with a cool gaze. "So how about you head to the gorilla position and see if you can win it?"

Riku was surprised at what Force said...but quickly nodded. "Understood..." Riku then left the office to head towards the ring, and Force just leaned his feet on the desk.

"Well...this should be interesting." Force noted as he turned his attention to the TV.

* * *

"Man, did I just see that? Riku just managed to convince Force to give him another chance at Money in the Bank! Not many people would've been able to do that!" Church stated.

"Well, I can get behind that! Can't believe Gold got in, but Riku can do something about that loss now! HE CAN GET IN! And I wouldn't have any problems with that! Doesn't matter WHO he's facing! Probably some dirty Blue..." Sarge stated.

"Well we see how true THAT is, Sarge, because as Force said, the final Money in the Bank Qualifying Match is next...and it's NOW..." Church stated.

**("Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly Cooper came out onto the stage, a big grin on his face as he held his trademark cane in his hand. With a sly smirk, he tipped his hat over his eyes and twirled the cane above him for a few seconds before bringing it down to a flash of pyro all around him. Sly then shot his head up and made his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside before making his way to the apron and climbing up the nearest turnbuckle, raising his cane in the air, shouting "THE SONY SAINTS ARE COMING BACK...AT FINAL CLASH!"

"The following contest is a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Sony Saints, from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs., "Thievius Racoonus" Sly Cooper!"

"Sly Cooper looking to enter Money in the Bank for the Sony Saints, who have been trying to mount a comeback for months now, with varying levels of success, recently having failed to get the World Title inside the Elimination Chamber! The Saints have been through a few ups and downs so far, but they recently got a big up after beating the XCW Tag Champs, the South Park 4, on FUSION 6! And Sly looks to use that momentum to get into Money in the Bank here!" Church stated.

"As if! No way will a damn Sony Saints EVER make it into Money in the Bank this year! They can't! Because they would RUIN the Money in the Bank Ladder Match! RUIN! FUSION 6 was a FLUKE! And that fluke ends here!" Sarge stated.

"Sly won the first-ever UCA Money in the Bank Ladder Match back in 2006, so he would love to do it again this year, but he needs to get past Riku in order to do so!" Church said.

**("Pardon Me" by Incubus)**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as Riku came out from the back, this time a serious look about him. He ignored the crowd and simply made his way down the ramp before coming up to the ring, and then got on the apron. He looked at the raccoon in the ring, and managed to give a small smirk, and said to him "Watch me head to Final Clash" which earned a grin from the thief, before entering the ring and climbing up a turnbuckle, pointing to the Final Clash sign with vigor.

"And his opponent, from Destiny Islands, weighing in at 253 lbs., Riku!"

"And Riku is walking into this match with one more chance to get into Money in the Bank at Final Clash! He doesn't want Sora to have all the fun, and Force has given him the final chance to get the final spot! And you can tell he wants to make the most of it!" Church stated.

"RIKU ALL THE WAY! I'll take him over the damn Saint any day! If Sly is in the match, then ALL IS LOST! The world shall implode if it hasn't already thanks to Robin winning! We don't need THIS travesty happening! DOWN WITH THE SAINTS!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...People, I apologize for the insanity of Sarge...no, really..." Church deadpanned. "In any case, Riku's got one last chance, and Sly wants to make these last few months worth it. Two men wanting a comeback, but only one can get it!"

The ref checked on both of them, and then rang the bell, and the two circled the ring at each other. Riku went in for a lock-up, but Sly ducked around him, and nailed a kick to the leg. Riku was annoyed and threw a right, but Sly ducked and nailed a kick to the side. Not wanting to deal with this, he grabbed Sly and pushed him into the ropes, but the coon ducked the clothesline as he bounced back, bounced off the adjacent ropes and nailed a Running Dropkick to the face of Riku! Riku got up but Sly whipped him into the ropes, and caught him with a Jumping Calf Kick to the jaw, causing Riku to roll out of the ring! Riku was surprised by the onslaught and silently cursed to himself as he walked around the ring to regroup. But Sly wasn't giving him a breather as while Riku walked around ringside, Sly suddenly nailed a Baseball Slide on him from inside the ring, sending him into the barricade! Sly sat in the ring, legs hanging out over the apron under the ropes, and just said "Oops...sorry" with a smirk.

"And Sly with FULL CONTROL of this match right now! Riku being taken down by Sly with ease, and the thief is just LOVING it right now!" Church stated.

"He SHOULDN'T be loving it! He shouldn't be doing this right now! RIKU! Do something! DON'T LET HIM ENJOY HIMSELF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly exited the ring and picked up Riku, throwing him back into the squared circle, then got on the apron waiting for Riku to get up, then nailed him with a Springboard Dropkick! Sly covers Riku! 1...2...Riku kicks out! Sly picked up Riku and quickly nailed a Body Slam on him, placing him near the ropes before getting on the apron. He grasped the ropes, and flipped himself over them...and landed back-first on Riku's lifted knees! Sly stumbled to his feet, holding his back in pain, but was immediately grabbed from behind by Riku, and planted with a Back Suplex! Riku quickly knelt down and laid down several fists to the skull of Sly before picking him up and whipping him into the corner, then running and kneeing Sly in the corner in the gut and then pulled him in for a Northern Lights Suplex!

"Riku finally getting in the driver's seat and taking it to Sly here, and he's certainly not wasting any motion!" Church stated.

"Give him the one-two, Riku! ONE-TWO! Make a Saint wish he wasn't a Saint! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...You sure you aren't talking about YOURSELF when you say that?" Church questioned.

"No, I am not! Because I CLEARLY know what I'm talking about!" Sarge replied.

"Suuuuurrreee you do..." Church drawled out.

Riku stood up to his feet after that move, and flashed a slight cocky smirk at being in control, and nodded his head towards the Final Clash sign. He then stomped on Sly before picking him up, where the thief tried to nail a few shots, but Riku kneed him in the gut, then bounced off the ropes, and booted him in the face! Riku again picked him up, but Sly suddenly nailed a Sit-Out Jawbreaker on Riku, stunning him! Sly then bounced off the ropes...and right into an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex by Riku! The thief stumbled up to his feet...and right into a HARD Lariat!

"And Sly gets his head damn near taken off by Riku with that Lariat!" Church proclaimed.

"He doesn't need his damn head anyway, I say good riddance to it!" Sarge stated.

Riku covered Sly!

1...

2...

Sly kicks out!

Riku quickly grabs Sly and puts in a Headlock, and wrenched on the head as much as possible, with Sly gritting his teeth. However, the crowd slowly began to clap for Sly to will him on and slowly but surely, Sly stood up as Riku held on. Suddenly, Riku nailed an elbow to the skull to stun Sly, then nailed a Pendulum Backbreaker on him! He then got to the corner and got to the second turnbuckle of the corner...dived off...

...and Sly got the knees up, Riku's elbow crashing into them! Riku stumbled up, holding his elbow in pain, but then got nailed with an Enziguri out of nowhere! Riku was staggered...and Sly planted him with an Inverted DDT from behind!

"And Sly with the Inverted DDT! Sly trying to get back into this!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

Riku kicks out!

"That's it, Riku! Kick out like you mean it! Make sure no Saint gets ANYTHING!" Sarge stated.

Sly picked up Riku, but Riku suddenly pushed him into the ropes, and tried to catch him on the bounce back with a fist, but Sly ducked and ran to the adjacent ropes, and leaped at the ropes...

...

...Riku DUCKED the Ninja Spire Kick! Sly landed on his feet and turned around...

...

...and right into a Running STO!

"Oh, Sly ran RIGHT into that one from Riku! Momentum grounded to a HALT!" Church stated.

Riku quickly picked up Sly, hooked the arms...

...

...and planted Sly with a Double Arm DDT!

"Hah, now THAT'S how you do a Double Arm DDT! How'd you like that you dirty SAINTS! Sly..." Sarge began.

Riku covered Sly!

1...

...

2...

...

Sly kicks out!

"You Just Got...Oh dagnabbit, he kicked out! Ugh...fine, Saints always try to linger anyway, might as well make them suffer more." Sarge noted.

Riku scowled, not liking the kickout one bit, before picking up Sly and dragging him to a corner and placing him on the top turnbuckle. He then tried to climb up, but Sly began kicking Riku in the head, trying to get him away. One final kick sent Riku off the turnbuckle, and Sly looked to stand up fully on the top...

...Riku quickly came back and nailed Sly with a fist, stunning him! Riku then quickly climbed up the corner, and grabbed Sly! He threw an arm over his head, readied themselves...and lifted Sly...

...

...Sly floated over Riku and landed behind in the ring, avoiding the Superplex! Sly suddenly leaped up...

...

...

...AND PULLED RIKU DOWN OFF THE CORNER FOR A DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER!

"OOOOHHH! Riku's back may need to go a Chiropractor after that! That was a NASTY Double Knee Backbreaker right there!" Church exclaimed.

"NOOOOOO! Riku's back is PRECIOUS! Precious to the Reds! Damn you Sly, that's ANOTHER reason why I hate you Saints!" Sarge proclaimed.

Riku writhed around in the ring, his back in immense pain before he managed to pull himself up to his feet. He held his back as he lurched forward trying to relieve the pain...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A NINJA SPIRE KICK OUT OF NOWHERE!

"NINJA SPIRE KICK! RIGHT ON THE MONEY! RIKU MAY BE OUT OF IT!" Church exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO! NO! KICK OUT, RIKU! KICK OUT! FOR A SAINTS-FREE MONEY IN THE BANK!" Sarge shouted.

Sly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Riku kicks out at 2.99!

"YES! OH THANK GOD! That was too close...too close...DAMN YOU SLY FOR NEARLY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sarge shouted.

"Sly NEARLY had it, he was just ONE split second away from advancing! And now he's wondering what the hell he can do here." Church stated.

Sly indeed got on his knees, a slightly frustrated look on his face as he tried to think of what to do next...then snapped his fingers as a though came to him with a grin! He got up, went to a corner...then began UNTYING the covering for the top turnbuckle! The ref saw this and pulled Sly away, reprimanding him for that! Sly held his hands up in defense as the ref tried to retie the cover! Sly then SLOOOOWWWLLLLYYY backed up with an innocent whistle to the adjacent corner...

...

...and began to casually untie THAT top turnbuckle covering, all the while whistling and looking innocent to laughs from the crowd as the ref didn't see!

"That SNEAKY thief...! He got the ref distracted so he can untie a cover from one of the turnbuckles! He just can't help himself!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But don't you LOVE it when a "Red" does it?" Church questioned.

"THEY DESERVE THE PRAISE FOR IT! SLY DOES NOT!" Sarge shouted.

Sly finished his work and pulled off the covering, exposing the turnbuckle! He then went over to Riku to do something with him...

...

...but Riku suddenly got up and nailed a VICIOUS boot to the skull, stunning him right there and then! Riku then grabbed Sly and lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...but Sly managed to land behind Riku, and grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock!

"Honor Among Thieves COMING UP!" Church exclaimed.

Sly went for that very maneuver as he began to twist himself...

...

...

...but Riku spun out of it, and pushed Sly into the ropes! Sly bounced off them, and duked a clothesline, and leaped at Riku from behind and tried for a Crucifix Pin...

...

...

...but Riku HELD ON! He stayed standing as Sly held onto the arms and PULLED Sly onto his shoulders! Sly struggled in his grip, but Riku held on as he ran...

...

...

...AND NAILED A RUNNING SAMOAN DROP!

"SLY GOT CAUGHT AND PAID THE PRICE! Sly gets planted HARD!" Church exclaimed.

"HAH! That's what you get for cheating, you dirty Saint! And now, Sly..." Sarge began.

Riku covered Sly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sly kicks out!

"You Just Got-GODDAGNABBIT! Why don't you Saints ever stay down for a three count! SERIOUSLY?! We would all be better off if you did!" Sarge exclaimed.

Riku felt the same way (mostly) as he got to a knee and looked down at Sly with a frustrated look on his face. He tried to think of what to do...

...

...but then caught sight of the exposed turnbuckle that was the result of Sly's meddling! It was then that Riku got an idea, and smirked down at the fallen thief! He then picked him up...lifted him onto his shoulder...

...

...and faced the exposed turnbuckle!

"Uh-oh...I think Sly's face about to meet some steel!" Church stated.

"DO IT, RIKU! DO IT! Make his face UNRECOGNIZABLE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Riku readied himself...then ran towards the exposed turnbuckle...

...

...but Sly LANDED BEHIND Riku and pushed him towards the corner!

...

...

...Riku managed to stop himself just before he the steel! He breathed a sigh of relief...

...

...

...BUT SLY DROPKICKED HIM FROM BEHIND, SENDING HIM INTO THE EXPOSED STEEL!

"PLAN BACKFIRED! PLAN BACKFIRED! Riku's the one to taste the steel as he was MEANT TO!" Church exclaimed.

"HE CHEATED! THAT DAMN RACCOON CHEATED! NO, IT CAN'T BE LIKE THIS!" Sarge shouted.

Riku stumbled backwards away from the corner in a daze...and Sly grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES!

"HONOR AMONG THIEVES! Sly got ALL OF IT this time around!" Church shouted.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOT A DIRTY SAINT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly tightly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"AND SLY COOPER'S HEADING TO MONEY IN THE BANK!" Church shoute.

"GODDAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

**("Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown)**

"Here is your winner...SLY COOPER!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Sly rolled off of Riku, and sat up, a big ol' smirk on his face as the ref knelt down and raised Sly's hand in victory! Sly got up and quickly climbed up a corner as the crowd cheered all around before he looked up at the Final Clash sign with a look of satisfaction on his face. He then pointed to it, grinning as he said "Oh yeah...the Saints are going there...and it's going to be a blast." Sly then got of the turnbuckle, exiting the ring before grabbing his family cane and shouldering, walking up the ramp with a grin on his face.

"Sly Cooper comes out on top in this Qualifying Match, and Riku didn't make it easy for him considering his own desire, but Sly managed to get one over on him so he can head to Final Clash!" Church stated.

"REVERSE DECISION! REVERSE DECISION! Sly cheated! Can't you see that he did?! That is wrong on so many levels, and as such, the Sony Saints should be punished! They do not deserve this!" Sarge shouted.

"...You dumbass...how many times must I say that you would have exploded for joy if this happened to Sly instead of Riku?" Church questioned.

"Oh like anything you say is TRUE, dirtbag..." Sarge stated.

"At least, I'm SANE...somewhat..." Church exclaimed.

When Sly reached the ramp, he saw his stablemates, Ratchet and Jak, coming from the back to meet him at the ramp. Ratchet had a smirk on his face as he clapped a bit, saying "That's what I'm talking about..." before high-fiving Sly. Jak wasn't as forthcoming, but he did grin and nod at Sly before firstbumping with him. Sly stood with the rest of Sony Saints, turning to the Final Clash sign, and pointed his cane towards it...

...and a Final Clash Match Card Graphic appeared on the screen, with ladders and the MITB logo appearing all around, with the ten competitors for it on it: Sonic nodding his head as he had a serious look, Crash Bandicoot bobbing his head wildly before looking up with a crazy grin, Scourge adjusting his sunglasses downward as he flashed a toothy smirk, Cage holding the Internet Title over a shoulder as he ran a hand through his hair, Toad holding up his hands Miz-style before throwing them outward, Bowser roaring like a monster before scowling hungrily, Gold holding up a Diamond Cutter gesture as he grinned like an idiot, Naruto adjusting his headband before throwing a thumbs-up with a smile, Takuya smirking cockily as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Sly twirling his cane before shouldering it with a mischievous grin.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Scourge the Hedgehog, Johnny Cage, Toad, Bowser, Gold, Naruto Uzumaki, Takuya Kanbara, and Sly Cooper...Money in the Bank is finally set...one of these ten men is walking out of Final Clash Mr. Money in the Bank!" Church exclaimed.

"NOT the most ideal line-up I would have hoped for...but it promises to be a hell of a car wreck when it goes down...as a long dirty blue Sony Saint doesn't win it all..." Sarge grumbled.

"Ten men...one briefcase...a chance at the World Title anytime they want...it all goes down at the biggest show in UCA history!" Church stated.

* * *

The camera went back to the interview area once again, and this time we're joined by Donut...

"Hey guys! Man...Sarge was really angry after that last match...don't worry, Sarge, I'm sure some of your guys will make you REAL happy soon..." Donut stated, NOT aware of the innuendo behind that one. "In any case, I'm joined by a very special person, and she had a bad night last week! I'm hoping that this interview makes her filled with sprinkles and rainbows! Please welcome Kiva Andru!"

The crowd cheered as Kiva made her way into the area, a serious and still somewhat pissed off look on her face.

"Now Kiva," Donut began. "...as I said before, last week...um...things didn't go your way against Green, who kinda pulled one under your nose...and then afterwards she told you that you may not be the worth the hype that has surrounded you, which I'm sure REALLY made you mad. And now you have to have all that in the back of your mind as you have a match tonight! Do you have any words about this and your match tonight?"

"...You know...I STILL can't believe that crap happened to me last week. I really can't... The more I think about it, the more it pisses me off! Green gave me the chance for a match with her, to really show what I could do...and then she decides to pull THAT out from under me just to satisfy her own stupid urges, and has the GALL to say that I may not be worth the hype?! SCREW THAT CRAP! SHE doesn't have any right to say that after what she did, legend or not, and I'm almost 100 percent certain that if she didn't do what she did...what would be talked about would be COMPLETELY opposite of what actually happened...but you know what? She can take her words and shove them up her ass! And if she doesn't, I'll do it for her when I prove her wrong about me, starting tonight! Because I KNOW what I'm capable of, and I plan on proving just that to ev-"

"Oh my God, you are STILL on that?"

Kiva narrowed her eyes as she turned around...as GREEN came onto the screen and faced with Kiva, a smirk on her face. Donut looked between the two...

"...Oooohhh, are we having a party? Is this a way to make up for everything?! I'll go get some things to set up!" Donut exclaimed before running off, leaving the two alone.

"...Wow...he's something..." Green chuckled. "Anyways...man, here I thought you were actually above this?! You STILL bitching about that?! Why?! Is that truth THAT hard to take?! Come on, can't you take it like a woman?! You LOST, and I found out what was true from experience...you AREN'T worth the hype! It's pretty much fact, since you couldn't hack it against me or expect what was most LIKELY to happen! Maybe it IS a bit hard to take...but once you accept that fact, it makes things a little easier, you know. Hey, not everyone can be a top star or legend, you know?" Green smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Fact of the business."

"GET OFF your high horse, Green!" Kiva scowled. "Because I'm NOT taking anything you say as FACT! You think just because you say that or cheated a win out of me that I can't be somebody?! Yeah, that makes TOTAL sense! Hell, why should I listen to you when I know that if it was a FAIR match, one-on-one, none of that crap you pulled last week...your shoulders would have been pinned to the mat 1-2-3, and there would be no doubt as to the hype!"

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Green laughed, angering Kiva even further. "Ahahahaha...oh man, that was funny, Kiva...REALLY funny. Got a good laugh out of me...? You...beating me... You being worth the hype... Yeah, that's the joke of the century right there! Kiva, come on...you may put up a good fight...but you just wouldn't be able to pull it off!"

"...Then how about you try and prove it...with a rematch?" Kiva challenged, inciting a few cheers.

"...Naaahhh...because you already had your chance, and lost. And I didn't get a lot of second chances back when I rising through the ranks...so why should you?" Green grinned, while Kiva gritted her teeth. But since you seem so determined to try and disprove my words...I'll watch your match tonight...VERY closely. Who knows...could actually be interesting...see ya soon..."

Green left the area then, leaving an even more pissed off Kiva watching her leave. Donut came back with a bunch of tea cups and dolls...

"...Hey, where did Green go? The party was just about to start..." Donut stated.

* * *

"...Well that's ONE way to piss Kiva off if I've ever seen it...Green seems, well...convinced...on her opinion of Kiva if nothing else..." Church stated.

"You know...for once...I AGREE with Green! She's not all that! Kiva isn't worth the hype, and dammit why can't she see that?!" Sarge questioned.

"Because if you believe that for a second, then you aren't cut out for the business. And Kiva feels she's worth more than that! She has a match tonight to try and put that sort of stuff to rest, but I have a feeling this isn't over between them at all..." Church stated.

**("Flatlined" by Modern Echo)**

"Oooohhhh boy...I think we know what's about to happen NOW..." Church stated.

The crowd cheered loudly as Fox McCloud came out onto the stage, a hard look on his face as he wore his Star Fox jacket. He looked out to the crowd before nodding and made his way down the ramp, and once he made it to the ring, he grabbed a mic from the ringside crew and quickly entered the ring. He walked around it a bit, taking in the whole situation.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome..."Captain Classic" Fox McCloud!"

"And Fox is BACK in UCA after what was a shocking return last week, where he made Starforce pay for everything he's done by costing him a Money in the Bank spot! And he wants Starforce here and now since he's not done with him by a long shot!" Church stated.

"WHY DIDN'T HE JUST STAY AWAY?! WHY?! Because Starforce proved that he's just a piece of trash in today's wrestling! Star Fox can't do anything anymore, yet he still has to make a big deal! Damn, why is the truth so hard to accept?!" Sarge questioned.

"Because Starforce has done so much shit to Fox and his friends, that there was NO WAY that Fox was gonna let this slide! And this is more personal than you can imagine! And now, Fox is out here, and we can only imagine what goes down here..." Church stated.

Fox stood in the middle of the ring, mic in hand as he quickly glanced at the Final Clash sign before he spoke into the mic...

"You know...I could go on a big rant right now, just say so much based on feelings, the time I've been out, who I hate, and so much more...but I'm gonna skip all that and go right to why I'm here. Geo Stelar..." Fox gritted out. "I know you're back there, and I think I've given you enough incentive for this... Get out here...NOW."

"And Fox is calling out Starforce here and now! And you'd have to be stupid to think he won't come out here after what's happened!" Church stated.

"Yeah...and Fox is gonna regret EVER doing this once Starforce is done with him! Biggest mistake EVER...of all time." Sarge said.

Fox paced around the ring a bit, waiting for Starforce to answer his call...

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd booed loudly as Starforce Megaman came out onto the stage, a VERY angry scowl full of hate on his face which was directed at Fox in the ring. He had a mic in the ring as he wasted NO TIME in making his way to the ring!

"And here comes the Gaming Killer...and boy, does he look PISSED... This may not end well..." Church stated.

"PUNT HIS HEAD, KID! PUNT HIS HEAD!" Sarge cheered.

Starforce quickly wasted no motion entering the ring, and came face-to-face with Fox, who matched the hate from Starforce with his own, the two not backing down one bit! It could explode any second! Eventually...Starforce spoke up...

"...WHY?" Starforce hissed out with venom. "...Why? Just...WHY?"

"...Why WHAT?" Fox replied with his own venom.

"...WHY...is that every time I proclaim Star Fox is dead...when I'm CERTAIN that that's the case... One of you ALWAYS has to try and make it seem that ISN'T TRUE!" Starforce exclaimed in frustration. "I gave you the cold hard truth of Star Fox being dead nearly three months ago when it came to you and your career, you smash a glass plate over my skull! I punt your damn head off and send you to the hospital to get the point across, then your little Ace, Falco, jumps in and tries to proclaim it's not dead! I punt him, Slippy, and Peppy to the moon and end Star Fox DEFINITELY...YOU decide to come back and stick your nose where it doesn't belong! WHY?! I keep ending Star Fox OVER AND OVER again! And yet you all just keep trying to say that it's still beating, when it's corpse is lying in plain sight for all to see! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS?! BECAUSE AT THIS POINT, I'M PRETTY FED UP WITH THIS!"

"...Funny thing...I'M fed up just as much you are... Well, fed up with YOU AND YOUR FREAKIN' CRAP!" Fox shouted, glaring at Starforce. "Because for the past month, I've been forced into a hospital bed by you, and had to watch as you took out each of my friends ONE...BY...ONE. Peppy and Slippy didn't even HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! And yet you brought them into this JUST to try and "kill" Star Fox! I had to watch you break Falco's arm and send him to the infirmary! And when I saw you downgrade and verbally assault Krystal...well, that was IT. No way in hell I was staying in the hospital and letting you getting away with all of THAT! I was lucky that the doctors cleared me and said that I wasn't as badly hurt as I could've been! And when they told me that, I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to do! And last week was just the BEGINNING of what I have in store for you! Because this is PERSONAL...and I'm gonna enjoy EVERY SECOND of tearing you apart!"

"Oh NO...NO NO NO NO NO...we're NOT going through this again!" Starforce proclaimed, gaining some boos in the process. "I KILLED your ass! I put you on the list of my victims, along with the rest of your little friends! You don't just "come back" and say Star Fox is still alive out of the blue! I KILLED STAR FOX! You don't get deader than what I did at Last Stand! At this point, I'm not going to waste my time beating on a weeks-old corpse! It's REDUNDANT at this point! You may be back, but the spirit of Star Fox is dead! Done for! Buried for good! And EVERYONE in this arena and around the world KNOWS IT! You want to hang onto a lie, be my guest, but I'm not going to play your game, and I'm not wasting any more time on this! I got BETTER things to do and worry about! So screw you!" Starforce was about to head out to boos when suddenly...

"...Then how come I'm standing here if Star Fox is "dead"...?" Fox suddenly asked, which caught Starforce's attention as he was about to exit through the ropes...

"...Excuse me...?" Starforce questioned as he got back into the ring, somewhat incredulous at that.

"You heard me...if you "killed" Star Fox, definitively did it at Last Stand...then how come I standing here, having screwed you out of Money in the Bank?!" Fox questioned. "Now I won't lie...what you did to me...was one of the worst beatings I've EVER taken in my career! I can't remember the last time I as left motionless and bloodied like you left me...you got one hell of a sadistic streak that few can match...but despite all the odds, despite the fact that I shouldn't have been back for MONTHS...I'm HERE NOW. Standing before you, able to make your life hell and sure as hell able to win this battle! What does THAT say to your claims?! To you having taken down the spirit of what you've been going after?! WHAT DOES THAT SAY?! ...I think it say that you're full of crap and that you might be afraid you won't be able to take me down this time around! ...Then again...then again, you likely have as much luck putting me down as your girlfriend does with Emmy at CCW. Guess that's one thing you two have in common, huh?"

The crowd went "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" as Starforce's eyes were WIDE with rage and hatred after that comment as he LITERALLY got in the face of Fox and snarled, but the Star Fox pilot did NOT back down as he snarled right back. After awhile, Starforce managed to utter some words...

"...For once, I try to be the guy to let things go, to move to better things...and yet, you REALLY must want to die, don't you? You REALLY want to do this all over again?" Starforce questioned. "Because this time...I WON'T make the mistake of letting you live..."

"...I'm sure, Geo...I'm DAMN SURE..." Fox replied angrily. "But I'm the not the one that's going down here...no, see, this time around...I'm making sure YOU don't get up. And every blow I inflict...will be for each of my friends. ...We're settling this once and for all...and we're going to have the match we were SUPPOSED to have months ago...and I know where to have it..."

Fox McCloud then lifted his hand...and pointed to the Final Clash sign, never taking his eyes off of Starforce...

"...YOU...ME... FINAL CLASH... Star Fox vs Star Force...what do ya say?" Fox questioned, the crowd exploding at the sound of that challenge.

"...You know what they say...third time's the charm, right?" Starforce stated, a malice in his eyes. "You want it THAT badly? Then fine...at Final Clash...I put the FINAL NAIL in your coffin...and this time, there isn't any coming back for you."

"We'll see about that, Starforce...but I promise you one thing..." Fox growled out. "You're going to pay for everything you did ten-fold. If I go down...YOU are going down with me. Count on it."

No more words were exchanged as the two had their foreheads against each other, staring intensely at each other as the fans around them went crazy, tensions and hatred at an all-time high between the two.

"It's SET everybody! It is SET! Fox McCloud and Starforce Megaman will settle the score at Final Clash, and with how personal it is, this one's gonna be as nasty as they come!" Church stated.

"You got that right dirtbag, the hatred is strong in this one, and we all know that Starforce Megaman will take this one! Come on, history repeats itself! The Reds ALWAYS WIN! You damn right that's the truth!" Sarge stated.

"You always say that, Sarge...find new material. Anyways, there's no telling what will happen between Starforce and Fox...but it's going to be one hell of war, that much I am certain of." Church stated...but then he heard something in his headset. "Huh...? What's that...? ...Woah, you serious, why didn't you tell us sooner, man?!"

"What's going on dirtbag?" Sarge questioned.

"I'm getting word that we got an update on Matt, and that he's now arriving at the scene of Platinum Berlitz's mansion! Oh man, shit's about to go down! We're connecting the feed right now!" Church exclaimed.

* * *

The camera went to what seemed to be the outside of the Berlitz mansion...

...and it was just moments later that Matt was seen coming up on the distance on Garurumon, having called him from the Digital World using the laptop he got to open a Digi-Portal! Garurumon came up to the mansion, and Matt wasted no time in getting off of him, and quickly ran up to it!

"PLATINUM!" Matt shouted before kicking the door down and entering the mansion. He saw the entire state that it was in on the inside, and immediately got to work searching around it.

"PLATINUM! PLATINUM, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Matt exclaimed as he kicked over a knocked over shelf. "DAMMIT MARIO!" He looked into a room, and slammed his hand onto a wall. "YOU BETTER COME OUT WITH HER, OR I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'RE GONNA END UP A BROKEN MESS!" Matt kicked a door open, and cursed to himself when he found nothing and continued his way down the hallway. "F*CK! MARIO, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR AS-"

"Thanks Matt!"

"...Huh?" Matt paused in his anger for a bit as he turned around...

...

...

...and saw a Toad in front of him in the living room! But it wasn't the Toad that we all know, in fact, it seemed like some random Toad you always saw in the original Super Mario video games! His smile was wide and grateful!

"...What in the...?" Matt questioned.

"Thanks Matt! Thank you so much for coming and saving us! But the princess is another castle! So sorry! You can find her there!" The Toad told him, a grateful smile on his face, while Matt seemed incredulous and confused.

"Princess...? In another castle...? What the heck are you talking ab-"

"Oh, Matt, Matt, Matt..." Matt immediately tensed up as he turned around...

...and saw a TV there, which showed MARIO on it, smirking as he had Platinum, still tied up and gagged as she struggled. "Frustrating, isn't it? To work so hard and travel so far, only to realize that who you're looking for is NOT there. Can be quite the anger-inducing thing, can't it? Hope the Toad there is keeping you good company thought." Mario chuckled and Matt was just getting more and more pissed.

"...Goddammit, you son of a bitch..." Matt cursed as he stared the TV in anger, pissed that Mario lead him on and wasn't even there anymore.

"But just to ease you, me and Platinum have been having a good time, we've been getting to know each other SOOOOOOO much! Isn't that right, Platinum?!" Mario chuckled while Platinum glared at him while trying to escape from her binds. "Hahaha, yes, isn't she enjoying herself? Me and the Mushroom Kingdom truly have had the greatest of times...hell, we're on a Sinnoh tour right now!" Mario then turned...and the TV panned out to reveal a beautiful lake in his sight. "Lake Verity...isn't it so beautiful? Why don't you join us, Matt? We would LOVE your company! Though you better hurry, and we could already be taking the next stop on our tour if you don't show up in time...and if you don't show up..." Mario then rubbed the chin of Platinum, who squirmed before he smirked. "...well who knows what might happen to dear Platinum Berlitz here? ...See you later, Matt!"

The TV turned off, leaving only silence...until Matt kicked it down in pure frustration, the TV shattering upon hitting the ground!

"...When I get my hands on him, that bastard's DEAD, I SWEAR...! Shit!" Matt cursed as he ran out of the mansion to Garurumon, to try and catch Mario!

* * *

A/N: Geez...TOO LONG since I last updated, huh? I have not given up on this, but lack of inspiration and motivation, distractions in videos, music, and other stuff, and finally college and stuff tend to take time, but luckily, I've managed to get enough to work on this and get this done finally! And I can only hope that this was completely worth it! It took a lot of time and work, and had to push myself to finish it! A lot of stuff happened this chapter, a good chunk of it with FC implications, and trust me, it's only the beginning here!

In any case, as always, if you have any ideas or suggestions, PM them to me, and I may consider them, but I can't guarantee anything! Make sure to leave reviews, because they are much loved! Until next time!

 


	36. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 10 Part 2

_**Universal Character Association: Week 10** _

* * *

"...Well GREAT...Mario's devolved into what Bowser has been to him, and is leading Matt around on a damn goose chase! And what choice does Matt have but to play it unless Mario does WHO KNOWS WHAT to Platinum?!" Church questioned.

"HEY! Matt brought this on himself when he kept trying to be in fantasy land and didn't recognize the greatness of the Reds! This is all HIS fault, and he's paying it for like a dirty Blue should!" Sarge stated.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS HIS FAULT?! All he did was PIN MARIO'S ASS and now Mario goes off and takes his girlfriend! How sick and low can you get?!" Church stated.

"Well Matt should NEVER have tried to beat Mario! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE! Matt should KNOW this, but since he didn't, prepare for him to get lesson in REALITY! RED-STYLE!" Sarge shouted.

"...You are unbelievable, you know that right?" Church deadpanned.

"What, jealous because you're a rotten dirty Blue?" Sarge fired back.

"...Okay, I want to move on now to the next match before I lose my mind...more than I already have." Church stated.

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Gold came out onto the stage, eager yet very focused right now. Gold looked out to the cheering crowd before throwing his hands up in a Diamond Cutter gesture before jumping and throwing his hands down, triggering golden pyro all around him. Gold then made his way down the ramp, slapping his hand with eager fans before sliding into the ring, throwing up the Diamond Cutter gesture once more before bring it down with an eager grin.

"The following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Bark Town, Johto, weighing in at 209 lbs., Gold!"

"Now we are at one of our Tag Team Matches of the night, and it's going to take four of the Money in the Bank competitors and throw them in a match all about momentum! And Gold here looks to get all that momentum as he tries to take the next step in getting his first World Title in eight years!" Church stated.

"Yeah right, like we need GOLD getting another World Title run! He can't hack it, he really can't, and he's nothing more than a dirty Blue that every other Red will beat the crap out of! NO MOMENTUM FOR HIM!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well good thing your opinion RARELY matters because Gold wants that momentum BAD, you can tell. It'll be every man for himself in three weeks, but for now, got to work together to try and win tonight!" Church stated.

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd went absolutely wild with cheers as Naruto Uzumaki came out, a determined expression on his face. He stood on the stage and took a deep breath before pumping his fist through the air and running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes several times before pumping his fist through the air once more and held it high, the crowd cheering him the whole time. Naruto then turned to Gold, and the two stared each other, before nodding at each other over what they had to do.

"And his partner, from Konoha Village, weighing in at 230 lbs., Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And here is Gold's partner for the night, Naruto Uzumaki, who qualified for Money in the Bank last week with a little bit of help from Fox McCloud, and to Naruto, winning Money in the Bank means being able to win a World Title in UCA after winning a World Title EVERYWHERE ELSE. He wants to finally pull off the Big One here!" Church stated.

"BUT HE WON'T! He's a choker of epic Blue proportions, can't that be seen?! Naruto can try all he wants, but he's not WORLD TITLE MATERIAL HERE! HE NEVER WILL BE! STOP TRYING!" Sarge shouted.

"Nah, he probably won't. After all, pissing you off is a great motivator right?" Church said.

"...I hate you, dirty Blue." Sarge stated.

"But no matter what, Gold and Naruto appear to be cooperating. For now, work together to get the big W...but at Final Clash...there will be no partners...just men looking for opportunity." Church said.

_You Think You Know Me?_

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

The crowd drowned the arena in deafening boos as the music played, the front stage being covered in smoke. When the music picked up, Scourge the Hedgehog came out through the smoke in a hurry, wearing his sunglasses and leather jacket, a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. He went to both sides of the stage, taunting and insulting the fans the whole time before walking down the rampway in an arrogant stride before stopping in the middle, and throwing his hands up in rock horns, green pyro going off behind him. When the pyro finished, he ran and slid into the middle of the ring, looking out to the crowd with his smirk before getting up and placing himself on the rope, holding his hand up in a rock sign as he taunted the crowd some more before looking back at his opponents with an angry sneer.

"And their opponents, first from Moebius, weighing in at 225 lbs. "The King of the World" Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"And here comes a guy who is on a MISSION right now! The self-proclaimed King wants to sit back on his THRONE, and he's got two ways to do it! At Pride & Glory, he looks to take the Toon Title off new Champion, Vegeta, and at Final Clash, he looks to become a TWO-TIME Mr. Money in the Bank! And with how this guy is...you can't count him out for a sec!" Church stated.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! He's the damn King, and he's a proud Red who KNOWS how to take advantage of a good opportunity in front of him! He's a true opportunist, and the moment eyes are taken off of him...BAM! He wins! It's how he won Money in the Bank before...and how he's a favorite NOW!" Sarge stated.

"Scourge will go to ANY LOW it takes if it means getting back on top, and behind all that cockiness, this dude is STILL pissed over what happened at Last Stand...so you can bet he's still going to take it all out on these two as he wants the momentum..." Church said.

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

"Just like THIS guy..." Church stated.

The crowd booed intensely as Bowser came out onto the stage with a giant snarl on his face. He looked out to the crowd before giving out a roar of intensity before throwing his fist down, triggering hellfire pyro. Bowser stomped his way down the ramp and got on the apron. He stepped over the ropes and looked out to the crowd before roaring to the sky, and then GLARED at his opponents...then stared at Scourge who stared back.

"And his tag team partner, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 401 lbs., "The King of the Koopas" Bowser!"

"And who else to be Scourge's partner but the damn King of the Koopas...who is FOUL and looking ready to DESTROY. This monster is looking to win the FUSION Tag Team Titles with WAKKO of all people (not his partner by choice...I think he wants to kill him actually)...and he looks to FINALLY become a World Champion by winning Money in the Bank...and destroy Sonic in the process..." Church said.

"Sonic DELAYED Bowser's ascension to the top by costing him the World Title and screwing him at Last Stand! And he got himself the wrath of a MONSTER for it! Sonic couldn't even be on Flame last week because of what Bowser did! And the worst is yet to come...though these two will work PERFECTLY as dummies..." Sarge said.

"Bowser wants to kill all in his way, but can he and Scourge get along? They aren't best buddies, that's for sure, but hey...momentum can be pretty important...have to wait and see." Church stated.

It was decided that Scourge and Gold would start things off, and the bell rang, with the two getting in a lock-up. The stalemated for a bit before Scourge slowly backed up Gold into a corner and held him there, as the ref admonished it and counted for Scourge to let go. Scourge slowly let go...but then slapped Gold in the face! The crowd booed as Scourge began kicking Gold in the gut repeatedly with a smirk on his face before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the corner. Scourge ran at him, but Gold exploded out of the corner with an Elbow to the face by a slightly ticked Gold! Scourge stumbled to his feet but got a kick to the gut and then planted with a Hangman's Neckbreaker! Cover! 1...2...Scourge kicks out! Gold quickly picked up Scourge, but got a Jawbreaker for his troubles, allowing Scourge to bounces off the ropes, and RIGHT into a Sleeper Slam from the Trainer! Gold picked up Scourge and dragged him to his corner and tagged in Naruto, and the two whipped Scourge into the ropes and caught him with a Double Flapjack! Naruto with the cover! 1...2...Scourge kicks out!

"Naruto and Gold working PRETTY well right now, that's to be expected! Scourge is down...and let's face it, he's probably cursing his heart out right now inside." Church stated.

"Well OF COURSE he is! Why? Because NO WAY should those two EVER have any form of good times! THEY'RE BLUES! ...And that automatically means they are destined for terribleness." Sarge stated.

"...Sarge...what the hell? Really...just...what the hell?" Church asked.

Naruto picked up Scourge and quickly nailed a Suplex on him before heading to the corner. He climbed it up to the top, but Scourge suddenly kipped up, grabbed Naruto, and threw him off and onto the mat! Naruto arched his back in pain as he got up, but Scourge gave him a Sitout Facebuster for his troubles! Scourge with the cover! 1...2...Naruto kicks out! Scourge picks up Naruto and whips him into the corner, then nails a Corner Spear on him, and pulled him in for a Pendulum Backbreaker, and Scourge quickly with another cover! 1...2...Naruto kicks out! Scourge picked up Naruto and hooked him up for a Raging Scourge, but Naruto suddenly spun out of it and nailed a Russian Legsweep out of nowhere. Naruto then rolled backwards onto his feet, and nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop on Scourge! Naruto quickly picked up Scourge, and planted him with a Swinging Neckbreaker for good measure! He then tagged in Gold as the two picked up Scourge and then nailed a Double Suplex!

"Scourge down again after that Double Team! Naruto and Gold pretty much working together to make sure Scourge doesn't pick up any momentum or tag in Bowser...which would mean certain doom for them both." Church stated.

"Well of course it would! Because Bowser would DESTROY THEM ALL! They fear him! Who wouldn't?! ...I sort of do...don't tell him I said that though." Sarge stated.

Gold with the cover! 1...2...Scourge kicks out! Gold picks up Scourge, but Scourge suddenly nails a knee to the gut! Gold doubled over, and Scourge looked for a Suplex, but Gold landed behind Scourge and nailed a Dropkick to the back of the head! Scourge held his head as he tried to get up, and the ref checked on him! Gold ran at the ropes...

...and RIGHT into a throat throttle by a SCOWLING Bowser behind the ref's back...who HEADBUTTED Gold's head hard! Gold fell to the mat hard as he held his forehead before stumbling to his feet, Scourge seeing his position, and Scourge quickly got up and BOOTED Gold's head near clean off!

"Bowser with the damn headbutt from behind, and Scourge with the BOOT! Bowser gave Scourge an opening and he took the opportunity!" Church said.

"Bowser got tired of WAITING for a chance to attack, so he took matters into his own hands! And Scourge made the most of it!" Sarge said.

Scourge covers Gold!

1...

2...

Gold kicks out!

Scourge stands up and stomps out Gold for a bit before scraping his foot across Gold's face causing a slight yelp of pain before picking up Gold and nailing a Back Suplex on him! Scourge then went to a nearby corner, pulled himself up to the second turnbuckle...and then nailed a Diving Leg Drop off the second turnbuckle! Scourge covers Gold! 1...2...Gold kicks out, but Scourge IMMEDIATELY beats down on Gold's head the moment he does before jumping and nailing a knee across the skull! He then picked up Gold and tagged in BOWSER, who entered the ring and Scourge whipped Gold to him...AND THRUST SPINEBUSTER CONNECTS!

"And Bowser in and GOLD INTO THAT SPINEBUSTER! And that may just be the LEAST of Gold's pain when this is all over!" Church stated.

"Oh yes it will be! Why? Because the dirtbag is on a one-way trip to PAIN CITY! AND HE'LL LIKE IT THERE, HE HAS NO CHOICE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser down with the cover!

1...

2...

Gold kicks out!

Bowser stands up and glowers angrily down at Gold...before placing his foot on Gold...and stepping ON AND OVER him, briefly pressing his weight on him. Gold writhed in pain from that moment, and was lifted by the throat and thrown into the corner! Gold was then bombarded with punches to the body and face repeatedly as Bowser just pounded on the trainer, and then whipped Gold HARD into the adjacent corner! Gold slumped into the corner...AND GOT A CORNER SPLASH FROM THE MONSTER! Gold stumbled out of the corner in pain...and walked RIGHT INTO A SIDEWALK SLAM! Bowser hooks the leg! 1...2...Gold kicks out! Bowser sneered and just turned Gold over...and proceeded to smash his face REPEATEDLY into the mat, as if trying to RUIN it or break a nose! After ten smashes, he YANKED Gold up to his feet AND LARIAT HIM BACK DOWN!

"Jesus, Bowser is just DEMOLISHING Gold right now! This monster is just PISSED, and he wants to take some HEADS!" Church exclaimed.

"And the head he shall get! Sorry, Gold, but you're about to be on a mantle! At least it's a KING'S mantle!" Sarge said.

Gold got picked up and put into a Bearhug by Bowser as he CRUSHED Gold by the waist as he held him up! Gold cried out in pain as he was being squeezed, and tried to reach out to Naruto, who was wanting a tag, but was WAY too far away, and Bowser just SQUEEZED tighter. Gold cried out in pain as the ref asked if he would give, but Gold shook his head in denial, earning a tighter squeeze! Gold endured the pain for a bit more...until he ELBOWED Bowser's head! Bowser just snarled in annoyance, but Gold did it again, and again...and AGAIN...Gold repeatedly did it to get Bowser to let go! Bowser just growled, but the elbows were slowly getting to him...a HARD elbow eventually caused Bowser to drop Gold to the ground! Bowser sneered and threw a right, but Gold ducked and Chop Blocked the leg! Bowser fell to a knee, and Gold bounced off the ropes...

...and nails a Drive-By Kick to the skull! Bowser however was still on his knee, so Gold grabbed his head, hooked the arm AND GOLDEN DREAM DDT!

"Gold PLANTS Bowser! Gold's got Bowser DOWN! Somehow, the damn trainer's actually has Bowser out of it for now!" Church stated.

"FOUL! FOUL! THE DAMN TRAINER CHEATED! NO OTHER WAY HE COULD'VE DONE IT!" Sarge shouted.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE CHEAT?! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Church exclaimed.

"I AM RIGHT, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sarge replied.

Naruto held out his hand for a tag as he KNEW this was Gold's chance to get him in, and he had to take it! The crowd clapped for Gold as the trainer slowly came to and rolled onto his stomach, and saw Naruto's hand out! He slowly crawled over to Naruto...

...Naruto extended his hand out...

...Gold did the same...

...

...

...and BOWSER grabbed the leg of Gold! Bowser snarled at having that happen to him as he held his face before pulling Gold to him, picking him up...AND NAILS A COBRA CLUTCH BACKBREAKER ON HIM!

"OOOOHHH! Gold NEARLY got the tag...but only got his spine cracked instead!" Church said.

"And Gold..." Sarge began.

Bowser covers Gold!

1...

...

2...

...

Gold kicks out!

"You Just Got...LUCKY! That's all...a lucky kickout! YEAH!" Sarge stated.

Bowser growled before standing over Gold and began slamming him up and down on the mat repeatedly, the back of his head repeatedly hitting it. He then picked up Gold and tagged in Scourge...who quickly got in...and nailed Gold with a Boot, followed by a Gutbuster! Scourge smirked as he looked down at Gold and said "Really...we all know who's winning...so stop embarrassing yourself." Scourge then picked up Gold, and nailed a Scourge-O-Matic on him! Scourge hooks the leg! 1...2...Gold kicks out! Scourge just smirks and picks up Gold...WHO TRIES FOR THE GOLD CUTTER OUT OF NOWHERE! Scourge pushes Gold away at the last second, and catches him as he bounces back with a Half-Nelson Bulldog! Scourge wasn't happy with that attempt so he basically began rubbing his foot across Gold's face as if to ruin it before stomping on the face hard!

"Gold is DOWN...Gold is getting PUMMELED...and Scourge and Bowser are just TAKING THEIR TIME here..." Church stated.

"What? You expect anything less? Shame on you, dirty Blue...SHAME ON YOU for being stupider than usual." Sarge said.

Scourge looked down at Gold before pulling him up by his hair, and said to his face "Well...seems like the comeback's flat on its back, huh...like THAT'S a surprise." Scourge smirked before placing Gold in a Front Facelock...

...

...

...Gold suddenly spun out of it! Scourge threw a right in annoyance, but Gold ducked...

...

...

...AND GRABBED SCOURGE FROM BEHIND AND NAILED THE JOHTO JOURNEY!

"JOHTO JOURNEY! JOHTO JOURNEY CONNECTS! Scourge is OUT! And Gold needs the TAG!" Church stated.

"DAMN THOSE JOURNEYS! THEY'RE ALWAYS OVERRATED, I TELL YA!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly as both men were down, and Naruto began to clap wildly in order to will Gold on! Eventually, Gold stirred and saw Naruto...and slowly began crawling to him...he inched closer and closer...

...

...Naruto held out his hand...

...

...as Scourge got up, holding his back in pain...

...

...

...AND TAG TO NARUTO MADE!

"AND THE ORANGE SPARK'S IN! ABOUT TO LET LOOSE IN SINNOH!" Church shouted.

Naruto enters the ring and quickly clotheslines down Scourge, and the hedgehog gets back before getting nailed with an Elbow Smash to the face! Scourge stumbles to his feet, and gets a kick to the gut, followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! Scourge holds his back as he rolls onto the apron and stands on it...but Naruto grabs him and Suplexes him back into the ring! Naruto quickly picks up Scourge...but gets a thumb to the eye! Naruto held his eye in pain and Scourge bounced off the ropes...AND GOT LIFTED UP AND NAILED WITH A KONOHA DROP! Naruto then quickly climbs a corner, stands tall on it...

...

...

...AND NAILS A DIVING ELBOW DROP!

"And Naruto like a HOUSE OF FIRE! Cleaning house with Scourge! Elbow to that EVIL heart of his!" Church stated.

"SCOURGE KICK OUT! KICK OUT!" Sarge shouted.

Naruto covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Scourge kicks out!

"PHEW! And I thought the ref was going to screw them over...thank god he knew justice!" Sarge said.

"Yeah, but Naruto's looking for the kill..." Church noted.

Indeed, Naruto was already standing up as he sized up Scourge who got on his knees, turned towards Naruto...

...

...AND DUCKED THE NINJA KICK! Naruto spun around, and quickly got an Inverted DDT for his troubles! Scourge rolled towards the ropes and stood up against them, scowling at Naruto as he stood...

...

...

...AND RAN AT NARUTO AND HIT THE SPEAR...NO HE DIDN'T! Naruto sidestepped and Scourge crashed against the middle ropes instead! Scourge bounced backwards, and Naruto grabbed him from behind, pushed him into a corner...

...

...

...NINE-TAILS DESTROYER! ...NOT HITTING! Scourge BACKFLIPPED out of it...

...

...

...

...and stumbles BACK into his corner and TAGS IN BOWSER!

"...Well SON OF A BITCH..." Church said.

"Naruto...prepare to DIE." Sarge stated.

Naruto got up and turned to face Scourge...but got A BOOT that turned him INSIDE OUT from Bowser! Bowser then picked up Naruto and threw him into the corner before nailing VICIOUS Shoulder Rams into the gut of Naruto before pulling him in for a SIDE SLAM BACKBREAKER! Bowser then bounced off the ropes and DROPPED THE BIG LEG! Bowser got up again, bounced off the ropes...BIG SPLASH! Bowser snarled down at Naruto and grabbed him by throat and picked him up...

...

...lifted him up high...

...

...

...NARUTO REVERSES THE CHOKESLAM WITH A DDT!

"NARUTO! Naruto with the counter out of nowhere! This could be his ONE SHOT!" Church exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT?! NO! Naruto CAN'T conquer Bowser! Bowser is the KING! THE KING!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser held his head in pain as Naruto pushed himself to his feet, and saw him down. Naruto then stalked Bowser as he readied his foot...

...

...

...SCOURGE TURNED NARUTO AROUND AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE RAGING SCOURGE!

"YES! THE KING IS HERE TO MAKE THE SAVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Weren't you calling BOWSER the King just now?" Church questioned.

"...SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Sarge shouted.

Scourge got up and sneered down at Naruto before turning around...

...

...

...INTO A KICK AND GOLDEN DREAM DDT FROM GOLD!

"AND GOLD PLANTS SCOURGE! SCOURGE JUST GOT A TASTE OF THE GOLDEN DREAM!" Church shouted.

Gold stood up...but got a THROAT THROTTLE from a PISSED OFF Bowser...

...

...

...

...AND WAS CHOKESLAMMED TO HELL!

"CHOKESLAM! Gold gets DEMOLISHED WITH THE CHOKESLAM! BOWSER STANDS TALL!" Church shouted.

"AND NARUTO'S ABOUT TO BE NEXT!" Sarge proclaimed.

Bowser ROARED in fury and rage before he turned to Naruto was holding his head as he tried to get up. Bowser sneered and held his hand up high as he waited for Naruto to get up...and he did...turned around into a throat grab...LIFTED...

...

...

...Naruto LANDS BEHIND Bowser! Bowser turns around and gets the NINJA KICK ACROSS THE SKULL! Bowser was dazed as Naruto GRABBED BOWSER AND LOOKED TO LIFT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS...

"NO WAY...NO WAY IS HE GONNA...?" Church said in disbelief.

...

...

...

...Bowser NAILS a brutal elbow to the skull of Naruto before he could even MAKE the effort! He then placed Naruto between his legs...lifted him...

...

...

...BOWSER BOMBS CONNECTS!

"THE BOWSER BOMB! Bowser got ALL OF IT! Naruto is OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"And Naruto..." Sarge began.

Bowser dropped down and hooked Naruto's leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Indestructible' by Disturbed)**

"Here are your winners...Bowser and Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd booed as Bowser stood and snarled down at Naruto before giving a ROAR of victory to the sky before the ref raised his hand in victory! The Koopa King snorted before ripping his hand away from the ref and stood in the middle of the ring. He looked up at the Final Clash sign...and then pointed towards it, shouting "THAT'S MY TIME...THAT BRIEFCASE IS MINE...TRY TO STOP ME...LIKE YOU EVEN CAN!"

"And Bowser gets the pin for his team in this tag team match! Bowser and Scourge win, but Bowser gets the most momentum, and it's hard NOT to see this guy RIPPING PEOPLE apart at Final Clash! This dude is on a path of DESTRUCTION!" Church shouted.

"And that path of destruction will include these three and six others soon enough if he has his way! And he will! BECAUSE HE'S A RED! AND REDS RULE! ...Yeah, sucks being a Blue, I know, but that's your lot in life, Church, can't change it." Sarge stated. "Now bow to the Koopa King...he DESERVES it!"

Bowser gave another mighty roar before turning to leave...

...

...

...BUT THEN GETS A CHAIR THROWN RIGHT INTO HIS FACE!

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID THAT CHAIR...?!" Church shouted.

Bowser was dazed on his feet as he shook his head, not even THINKING of that coming his way...

...

...

...AND SONIC NAILS A SPRINGBOARD KNEE SMASH TO LOUD CHEERS!

"SONIC! SONIC'S BACK! SONIC'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER, AND HE WANTS BOWSER'S ASS!" Church shouted.

"THE COWARD! HOW DARE HE ATTACK BOWSER AFTER A MATCH! NOT HIS FAULT HE'S A LOSER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser stumbles backwards before falling to a knee against the ropes, but that just allows Sonic to grab the chair he threw from the apron and THROW IT AT BOWSER'S HEAD AGAIN! Bowser is sent through the ropes from that shot, but easily lands on his feet near the announce table and holds his head! Sonic wastes no time...bounces off the ropes...

...

...

...SUICIDE DIVE CONNECTS! Bowser is sent backwards into the announce table, and holds his back in pain, but he's STILL STANDING! Bowser is a bit out of it, but Sonic grabs the chair from the ring AND SMASHES IT AGAINST BOWSER'S SKULL! AND HE SMASHES IT ON THE KOOPA KING AGAIN!

"SONIC'S GOING CRAZY HERE! SONIC'S THROWING EVERYTHING AT BOWSER, YET THE MONSTER'S NOT DOWN! BUT THAT'S NOT STOPPING HIM FROM THROWING STEEL INTO THE KOOPA KING!" Church shouted.

"FIGHT BACK, KOOPA KING! FIGHT BACK! THIS HEDGEHOG SHOULD NOT RUIN YOUR FESTIVITIES! HE'S JUST A PARTY POOPER! A DIRTBAG PARTY POOPER! WHO DESPISES REDS! ...HE'S THE DEVIL!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser walks towards the barricade and leans against it from all the shots he was enduring, but Sonic wasn't going to let up as he charges with CHAIR RAISED...INTO A GRAB FROM BOWSER WHO GROWLED...

...

...

...AND THREW HIM OVER THE BARRICADE INTO THE CROWD!

"OH JESUS! BOWSER JUST CAUGHT SONIC AND THREW HIM CLEAR OVER, EVEN AFTER ALL THOSE SHOTS!" Church shouted.

Bowser shook his head in body and pain to recover as Sonic tried to get himself in the crowd, and once Bowser did so, he was ready to DESTROY as he stepped over the barricade...

...into an ENZIGURI from Sonic! Bowser held his head as Sonic was going CRAZY with lefts and rights, wanting a piece of Bowser badly, but Bowser grabbed the head and headbutted it, sending Sonic back a bit and stomped after him! Sonic continued throwing rights though as Bowser took them and nailed his own shots, the two disappearing into the crowd as the crowd went wild!

"Sonic and Bowser GOING AT IT IN SINNOH! Those two want each other BAD and could not wait for Money in the Bank! This whole thing has blown over!" Church shouted.

"Sonic's STUPID! Really...trying to attack Bowser?! He'll be lucky if he LIVES TONIGHT! I WANT TO SEE A HEDGEHOG GRAVE DAMMIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Inside the ring, the three remaining guys in the match were still trying to recover...and eventually Gold and Scourge were the first ones to get up...

...

...

...Scourge saw Gold and ran at him for a SPEAR...

...

...

...AND GOT CAUGHT WITH A GOLD CUTTER!

"GOLD CUTTER! GOLD CUTTER OUTTA NOWHERE! SCOURGE TRIED TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY, BUT GOLD SAW IT COMING!" Church exclaimed.

Gold stood up as he held his head...

...but got TURNED AROUND...

...

...

...and kicked in the gut AND PLANTED WITH A PYRO TWISTER BY TAKUYA!

"TAKUYA?! WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST SONIC, NOW HIM?! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!" Church questioned.

"FROM THE FIRES THAT HE GIVES OFF, AND NOW HE'S HERE TO MAKE A STATEMENT!" Sarge shouted.

Takuya stood up after having laid out Gold with the move, but saw Naruto trying to get up...but wasn't having it any of as he grabbed him and set him...

...

...

...PYRO TWISTER FOR NARUTO!

"And there's ONE PYRO TWISTER FOR NARUTO AS WELL! TAKUYA is the LAST GUY STANDING! I can't BELIEVE IT!" Church exclaimed.

"Takuya didn't want to be an AFTERTHOUGHT He wanted to show everyone he's coming into Money in the Bank with a PURPOSE, and he did just THAT!" Sarge stated.

Takuya stood over the wreckage of bodies around him...bodies that he would soon be seeing again in three weeks time...and said "I beat RED...at FINAL CLASH...and I'll be DAMNED if that ends up being for nothing! I want my spot back...and none of you POSERS are getting in the way of that!" Takuya then exited the ring and raised his arms up in triumph to boos before walking up the ramp, leaving the bodies.

"Takuya PICKED HIS SPOT...and he sent a message to them and EVERYBODY ELSE...it's going to be a wild match in three weeks...it truly will be EVERY MAN for himself." Force stated.

"Stakes couldn't be higher for them all...and I agree...it's going to be PURE, UNADULTERATED CHAOS...and I can't help but feel SOOOO proud..." Sarge nodded.

* * *

The camera went to the backstage area, where we see a dimly lit backstage hallway filled with several crates all around, and it seems no one is around...until the camera falls on something...and it happens to be Edward Elric, sitting on a crate, head held down...

"...You know a lot of people are questioning...WHY we asked for this match to be Tables, Ladders, and Chairs..." Ed stated. "A lot of people are wondering WHY we would want such a match at Final Clash. After all...it's Team 2D's match. Their specialty...it's the match where they pretty much helped made it a STAPLE on the Fiction Wrestling side of things...nobody knows those weapons put together BETTER than Team 2D...almost SUICIDE walking into a match with them...and then there's the fact that we haven't had the best track record in TLC Matches... WrestleMania...One Night Star...we failed and lost it all when it mattered the most when those three letters were in play. TLC is like a curse for us, right? And then there's the fact that we also made this a three-way match with Tails & Knuckles, when we could have just had Tails & Knuckles to ourselves...so why? Why do such things that would be against us?"

Edward remained silent, head still held down as he didn't seem to talk after that until...

"Simple, brother..."

Edward looked up, and saw his brother, Alphonse, standing on a stack of crates looking down at him before stepping off.

"...Because it's the ONLY way to end this. Team 2D and the Sonic Heroes...we've dealt with them LONG ENOUGH." Al stated. "Team 2D has been pains in our asses for FOR FAR TOO LONG...they've screwed us out of title shots, and had me burned...and the Sonic Heroes...Knuckles was the reason I got BURNED, and cost us at Last Stand, and Tails didn't do a damn thing to stop it... We've got scores to settle...and we're going to settle them at the SAME TIME on UCA's biggest stage. And I can't think of a better way to get some payback...then in T...L...C... Yeah...Team 2D may have the advantage...but people are forgetting...WE'VE won a TLC Match before... Remember AnimeMania II, brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah...I do...Four-Way Team TLC...and us standing tall...as AWF Tag Team Champions." Ed smirked as he stood up from the crate. "That shows that we CAN get the job done in this match...hell, this match is starting to become like SECOND NATURE like to us. We've been in this match so many times now, it's starting to feel like HOME. And what better way to end all of this than AT HOME...? TLC...it's practically what Tag Team wrestling is ALL ABOUT in Fiction Wrestling... It's where Team Warfare goes to end, where multiple teams finally decide who is the best...and I can't think of a better place to settle this between us six than FINAL CLASH..."

The Elrics began walking down the highway...and they passed by a wooden table...

"Tables..." Ed stated.

They walked by it, and then passed by a propped up ladder...

"Ladders..." Al followed.

They continued walking, and finally passed by a steel chair set up...

"And Chairs..." Ed stated before the two came to a stop, the camera focusing on them.

"...When we six get our hands on these weapons...there's going to be SIX bodies carted out of that stadium. There's no denying that, we understand it all too well none of us are walking out most likely..." Al said. "...But only TWO will be carted out with titles over their bodies...and it's going to be US. We've NEVER been UCA World Tag Team Champions the entire time we've been here...and we WON'T let that continue past Final Clash! TLC...it's OUR time, and OUR moment, and we're getting BACK ON TOP of the wrestling world even if we have to break a couple of animals to DO SO."

"Tom...Jerry...Tails...Knuckles...we've got a LOT of beef with you four...and we're TIRED of YOU ALL and being kept from those titles... So in three weeks...in TLC...you all will have to watch us stand on those ladders...and be left with three letters in your head... F...M...A..."

Ed and Al nodded to each other in affirmation, Ed clashing his automail forearm with Al's forearm to show their union before walking off.

* * *

"Team 2D made their feelings and intentions known...now The Elrics have done the same. They've got a lot of anger to take out on their opponents, and they want their first taste of UCA gold! They know TLC, and they want to make it THEIR playground!" Church stated.

"...You dirtbag Blue, how dare you even insinuate that...? ELRICS? Making TLC THEIR playground? ...THEY'RE BETTER OFF GOING TO PRIVATE DONUT'S TEA PARTIES! Team 2D will destroy them AND the Sonic Heroes! What makes you think they got any chance?! NON-STOP VIOLENCE...TO THE END OF TIME!" Sarge exclaimed.

"We're going to hear from the Sonic Heroes, Tails & Knuckles, the Tag Champs later tonight...and you can only imagine what they have to say in response to their challengers...all in all...TLC will indeed be WAR...but now...Women's Action is HERE..." Force stated.

**("Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver)**

The crowd went VICIOUS with the booing as Daisy walked out the Peach right behind her, haughty smirks on their faces. They looked out the crowd booing them and just giggled at each other before turning their backs to them and throwing their hands up and then made their way down the ramp, taunting the fans hating them every second. Daisy then got on the apron and entered the ring, climbing a turnbuckle and splaying her arms out with a smirk as Peach applauded for her friend.

"Well...this town has absolutely ZERO love for Peach and Daisy, and you gotta believe it's got to do with what Mario has done with Platinum. And by association, they are giving all their hatred to Daisy and Peach." Church stated.

"WHO CARES? They can't see the greatness that Mario is trying to do! It's called teaching a lesson! Not their faults THAT THEY REFUSE TO LEARN IT! DIRTBAGS, ALL OF THEM! And Daisy will show them all how wrong they are when she beats the crap out of her opponent!" Sarge shouted.

"Suuuurreee, Sarge...think that justifies kidnapping...whatever works in your own little world...Daisy, however, is looking to stick it to the fans even more, and with Peach at ringside, you know these two are going to play dirty." Force said.

**("Fight" by Icon for Hire)**

The crowd cheered as the lights turned blue and white, and Kiva came out on the stage with a focused, frustrated expression on her face. She stared at the ring for a few moments before shaking her head and made her way down the ramp with a purpose. She didn't pay too much attention to the fans as she wanted to make a point as she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She glared at Daisy, who just giggled with Peach at the sight of the Future Girl, which only served to piss Kiva off more.

"The following is your opening contest of the evening and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!"

"Kiva here is not in the best of moods and with good reason. Last week, she got cheated out of a win by Green, THEN told she wasn't worth the hype by Green, THEN she got that little talk with Green earlier...I think it's obvious that Kiva REALLY wants to shut her up through this match somehow." Force stated.

"Why? Green's RIGHT. Kiva lost, she's not worth the hype, she sucks as do all dirty Blues, and she's not getting a damn thing here! She hasn't proved a damn thing and never WILL!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That remains to be seen...Kiva wants to prove a point, and she plans on doing that in THIS matc-"

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

"What in the HELL?" Church questioned. "Don't tell me..."

Kiva, Daisy, and Peach snapped their heads to the stage, and Green herself came out with a smirk on her face, a mixed reaction coming from the crowd at her arrival. Daisy and Peach were confused, but Kiva just GLARED at Green, but Green just waved mockingly at Kiva before making her way down the ramp. She walked around ringside, and made her way to the announce table, sitting down next Church and Sarge and putting on a headset.

"...Hello?" Church said questioningly.

"Hello, Church, Sarge." Green grinned. "I bet you want to know why I'm here...?"

"...Considering certain events...YEAH..." Church drawled out.

"Well, I'm here to watch this little match up close and personal since Kiva's making a big deal about "proving herself." Thought I'd see personally if she walk the walk, simple as that. And thought I'd lend my insightful words to commentary." Green grinned, then waved at Kiva. "Hey there...hope you don't mind me being here, just enjoying the view!"

"...Wonderful." Church deadpanned.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise! Not my favorite person, but you'll do Green!" Sarge said.

Kiva continued to glare at Green, but all she got was a smirk and mock waving, so she turned to Daisy, who was arrogant as always as Peach cheered her from ringside. The bell rang and Daisy made her way to Kiva, who CAUGHT HER with a Dropkick to the chin! Daisy went down and Kiva proceeded to stomp away at her, frustration pouring from her before she picked up Daisy and whipped her into the corner, then ran and nailed a Corner Forearm Smash, then pulled her into a Snap Suplex and a quick cover! 1...2...Daisy kicks out! Kiva picked her up, but Daisy stomped on her foot, forcing her to let go as she held it, and the Princess bounced off the ropes, but got caught with a Sleeper Slam out of nowhere! Kiva nailed a few fists to the skull of Daisy before standing beside her and nailing a Standing Moonsault! The hook of the leg! 1...2...Daisy kicks out!

"Kiva's in complete control, kicking Daisy's ass from the starting match of the gate! She's really out to make a statement!"

"...Meh...I've seen better starts to a match. Kiva's a 6 at best..." Green shrugged lazily.

"Yeah, come on, as if this is going to keep anyone down! Get real, Church! You need to learn your math more..." Sarge stated.

"What does MATH HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" Church questioned.

Kiva picked up Daisy and looked for a Suplex, but Daisy managed to land behind her and push her away. Kiva turned around, but got a kick to the gut, followed by an elbow to the back of the head, and then a Swinging Neckbreaker! Daisy with a cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Daisy wasted no time dropping knees across the torso of Kiva repeatedly before picking her up and nailing a Back Suplex on her before going to a corner and climbing to the second turnbuckle and splaying her arms out to boos before diving off...Kiva caught her in the chin with a raised foot! Daisy stumbled about holding her jaw as Kiva got up, and then nailed a Jumping Knee Smash that sent her into the ropes, then whipped her into the adjacent ones and caught her with a Hip Toss Neckbreaker! Kiva stood up and stalked Daisy as the ref went to check on her, then as Daisy was on her knees, Kiva bounced off the ropes...

...Peach GRABBED her foot from the outside with the ref not looking, tripping up Kiva! Kiva fell flat on her face and stumbled up RIGHT INTO A CLOTHESLINE!

"And OF COURSE Peach gets involved! Why am I NOT surprised? She helps Daisy get the damn advantage!" Church stated.

"See, this is what I'm talking about? If it were ME, I would've avoided that no problem. And people think SHE'S the future? What a joke." Green rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't you a big ball of support today?" Church deadpanned.

Daisy began to stomp away viciously on Kiva as Peach cheered her friend on before Daisy picked her up then nailed a Russian Legsweep. Daisy makes a cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Daisy picks up Kiva and whips her into the corner, then runs and nails a Corner Clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog out of the corner! Daisy with another cover! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Daisy then locks in a headlock and wrenches on the head hard, grounding Kiva as the Future Girl grits her teeth! Eventually, Kiva slowly pushed herself off the mat, bringing Daisy with her and slowly getting to her feet...

...and Daisy suddenly drops her with a Back Suplex before she could do anything!

"And Daisy stops any chance of momentum with that Back Suplex!" Church stated.

"Man, is she THAT slow to stop Daisy from stopping her? Come on, I could have done that in no time flat!" Sarge stated.

"I agree! For all the talks of her skills...she's really nothing but a dirty Blue." Sarge shook his head.

Daisy pins Kiva!

1...

2...

Kiva kicks out!

Daisy stands up before nailing a Leg Drop across the throat of Kiva, then stands up and splays her arms arrogantly, encouraging boos from the crowd before smirking down at the crowd. Daisy then nailed a Knee Drop to the face before picking up Kiva, then going for a Suplex...

...but Kiva landed behind Daisy! Daisy turned around and got several rights to the face before nailing a Jumping High Knee to the jaw! Daisy backed into the ropes and bounced off them and tried for a Clothesline, but Kiva ducked, and Daisy turned around RIGHT into a Dropkick!

"And Kiva taking everything Daisy threw at her, and giving her a little something in return!" Church stated.

"Yawn...I could do that WAY better than her...is that supposed to impress me?" Green rolled her eyes.

"Man, you are BITCHY today..." Church said.

"SHUT UP, DIRTBAG! SHE'S TALKING!" Sarge shouted.

Daisy holds her jaw as she gets on all fours and Kiva manages to get to her feet, and looks at Daisy...

...

...but then sees Peach on the apron and THROWS A RIGHT at her! But Peach gets off the apron to avoid it, and smirk at Kiva, who glares at her...

...

...

...but gets a GERMAN SUPLEX FROM BEHIND BY DAISY! BRIDGE INTO A PIN!

"Peach AGAIN with the damn distraction! German Suplex by Daisy and the pin!" Church stated.

1...

...

2...

...

Kiva kicks out!

"Ah come on, what the hell?! That should've been it for her! Stupid dirtbag, always kicking out when they shoudn't." Sarge grumbled.

"You know if it were me, this match would've been over in my favor..." Green commented.

"Of course it would've..." Church sarcastically said.

Daisy stood up and looked down with a smirk and then placed her foot on Kiva's face and scraped it across the face, causing Kiva some pain before nailing a vicious stomp on the face. She then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Knee to the side of Kiva. With things firmly in control, Daisy decided to end things here, as she picked up Kiva...

...

...set Kiva up for the Daisy Flower (Overdrive)...

...

...

...Kiva pushed the leg off her head and avoided the Daisy Flower! Daisy turned around and GOT CAUGHT WITH A WAVE OF THE FUTURE (Twisting Reverse STO)!

"WAVE OF THE FUTURE! Daisy got too cocky and paid the price! Kiva pulling her new signature move out like THAT!" Church exclaimed.

"Meh..." Green waved it off.

"Do you ever have anything POSITIVE to say?" Church questioned.

Daisy held her face in pain as the crowd cheered and Kiva was slowly pushing herself off the mat, feeling things finally change. Kiva stood, and Daisy was slowly getting to her feet, but when she did, she was greeted with a barrage of Forearms to the face before whipping her, but Daisy reversed and whipped her into the ropes. Kiva bounced off them and nailed a Spinning Wheel Kick to the jaw! Daisy stumbled up to her feet and into a corner, and Kiva ran and jumped at her, grabbing hold of her...

...

...and nailed a Monkey Flip on her, sending her halfway across the ring! Daisy groaned in pain on the mat as Kiva then ran at the ropes and leaped at them...

...

...

...and nailed a Springboard Moonsault on her!

"Springboard Moonsault connecting! The Future Girl is on fire, and there's no slowing down for her!" Church stated.

"Seriously, you call that being on fire? Pfft, I've seen other rookies do better in my sleep." Green chuckled.

"Green is so right! You call that a Springboard Moonsault, dirty Blue?! I KNOW SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULTS NAMED JEFF THAT DID BETTER THAN YOU!" Sarge rambled.

Kiva covers Daisy!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Daisy kicks out!

Kiva stood and picked up Daisy, but the princess suddenly nailed a Jawbreaker on Kiva! Kiva held her jaw, but then got planted with a Snap STO! Daisy held her as she rolled over to a corner and slowly pulled herself up against it as Kiva did the same, and she scowled before running at Kiva...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A MEGAS KICK!

"MEGAS KICK! MEGAS KICK TO THE SKULL! Daisy ran RIGHT into that one, didn't see it coming at all!" Church stated.

"What?! Come on Daisy, you're supposed to do better than that! What are you becoming, a Grif?!" Sarge asked.

Green was too busy looking at her fingernails in indifference to comment on what Kiva did.

Kiva looked to go for the pin on Daisy there, but the princess had rolled out of the ring from the impact of the Megas Kick, saving herself from that attempt. Peach yelled at Daisy to get back up not too far from her as Daisy slowly pushed herself up near the announce table. She groggily got to her feet...

...

...

...

...AND KIVA NAILS A SUICIDE DIVE ON HER!

"AND KIVA RISKS SUICIDE AND TAKES DOWN KIVA! Kiva's on a damn roll, and I don't think any princess is gonna stop her tonight!" Church stated.

"Huh? What?" Green perked up. "Did Kiva do something impressive?" She then looked at the scene in front of the announce table. "Oh...guess not. False alarm."

"HAHAHAHA! Nice one, Green! Now can you make sure to kick Grif in the balls backstage?" Sarge asked.

"Okay, come on Green, what's your problem? You've been on Kiva ever since this match started! Why won't you give her any credit?" Church asked.

Kiva stood up and picked up Daisy, but she was hearing the conversation from the commentary team, and tried to ignore Green's word...but then she heard the next part...

"Wanna know why, huh Church?" Green questioned with a glare. "Because NOTHING she has done so far has IMPRESSED me! And I MEAN it! I'm sorry to all her fans, but that's the truth! I beat Daisy myself not too long ago, and I did it in MUCH grander style than she did right now! For all her big talk earlier, she sure is SUCKING right now in showing she's a big deal! Come on, THIS is the future?! I'm starting to think some people are IDIOTS for getting behind her! But hey...not EVERYONE can make it to the big time...Kiva can take solace that she's decent at best, but sort of terrible in the big pi-"

**KIVA THROWS DAISY INTO GREEN, KNOCKING HER OUT OF HER SEAT AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR!**

"OOOOOOHH SON OF A BITCH! I THINK KIVA HEARD ENOUGH FROM GREEN! GREEN TALKED TOO MUCH, AND PAID FOR IT!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! SHE WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH! HATE THE TRUTH?! WHY I OUGHTA TAKE MY SHOTGUN AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" Sarge shouted.

"SHUT UP SARGE!" Someone random exclaimed.

"WHY DON'T YOU, DIRTBAG?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green was lying in a crumpled heap as she held her head with Daisy over her, Kiva glaring at her before saying "Was THAT impressive enough for you?" before grabbing Daisy. She picked her up and wasted no time in throwing her into the ring, the ref checking on her when she was. Kiva was about to enter the ring...

...

...

...WHEN SHE DUCKED A CLOTHESLINE FROM AN INCOMING PEACH! The princess turned around AND RIGHT INTO AN XLR!

"XLR! XLR! Peach stuck her nose into this match one too many times, and got her jaw jacked as a result! She won't be a problem anymore!" Church asked.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON A PRINCESS! That is against the LAW!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SHE'S WRESTLING ANOTHER PRINCSS RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT!" Church shouted.

"NO! It's DIFFERENT! DIFFERENT, I SAY!" Sarge shouted back.

Peach was laid out on the outside as Kiva glared at her for a sec before getting on the apron and then climbing a corner just as Daisy was slowly getting to her feet. Daisy managed to stand up woozily before turning around...

...

...

...Kiva dives off and nails a Diving Crossbody!

...

...

...DAISY ROLLS THROUGH AND HAS KIVA IN A PINNING PREDICAMENT!

"OH DAMN! DAISY ROLLED THROUGH! SHE'S GOT KIVA...!" Church shouted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Kiva manages to kick out!

"Ah fudgecakes! That should have been victory! Force, get faster referees! These ones should be killed for the crime of being SLOW!" Sarge shouted.

Daisy and Kiva scrambled to their feet, but the princess kicks Kiva in the knee, forcing her to drop to one, then nails a Kneeling Snap DDT on her! Kiva rolls away in pain as Daisy quickly pulls herself up near a corner and watches Kiva slowly get up, before quickly kicking her in the gut! She places her between the legs and lifts her up for a Powerbomb...

...

...

...

...Kiva flips out of it and lands on her feet AND NAILS THE XLR!

"AND XLR OUTTA NOWHERE! Daisy is OUT like a light!" Church exclaimed.

"Ah DAMMIT! Sorry Daisy, but..." Sarge began.

Kiva pinned Daisy!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Fight" by Icon for Hire)**

"Here is your winner...Kiva Andru!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Kiva stood up and got her hand raised in victory loudly, and then she climbed a corner and nodded in approval...before shrugging, and throwing up rock horns with her hands, which prompted more cheers. She looked to the outside near the announce table, which saw Green finally recovering and slowly getting up, and Kiva couldn't help but smirk at her handiwork there before getting off the corner and exiting the ring.

"Kiva picks up the win in impressive fashion after having to deal with Peach's constant interference and Green unstopping criticism of her! She was out to prove a point, and I think she made it loud and clear!" Church stated.

"Kiva should have been disqualified for what she did to Green! What did poor Green ever do to HER?! You mean girl from the Future, you never should have won this match!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Green wasn't even part of the match, and she asked for it by constantly being a bitch about Kiva! And Kiva finally gets one over on the legend! But because of that..." Church trailed off.

Green finally stood to her feet, leaning against the barricade behind her for support as she held her head until she finally looked up. She caught sight of Kiva walking up the ramp, who turned around and saw Green standing up on the other side of the outside of the ring, and shouted at her "Did THAT get enough of your attention, Green? Did THAT impress you?" Green frowned in response and said "That's how you want to do things? Alright...you got your wish, rookie."

"...Green is NOT a happy camper, and things have heated up between the two. They aren't done with each other, not by a long shot." Church stated.

"Well OF COURSE they aren't! Kiva did something that just don't do, and she'll be sent to Blue Hell when this is all said and done! She isn't so smart for being from the future!" Sarge stated.

"This whole deal is about proving oneself and respect, and these two are far from done with each other thanks to all of this." Church said.

* * *

We go to the Titantron, which shows the outside, as well as the vestiges of a beautiful with a forest all around it. The lake sparkles around the night sky...

"PLATINUM!"

The cry was heard as the sound of galloping paws on ground was heard, and soon enough, the camera saw Matt Ishida in the distance, coming up to Lake Verity on Garurumon. Moments later, Garurumon skidded to a halt, and Matt wasted no time in hopping off and began running around the lake.

"PLATINUM! PLATINUM, WHERE ARE YOU?! MARIO, YOU BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Matt continued to shout, but there was no one in sight. He sarched all around the lake, even looked through some of the forest surrounding the lake...

...but he found NO ONE. Matt could give a "F*CK!" in response to this and bashed his fist against a tree, while Garurumon came up to him.

"Don't worry, Matt...we'll find them." Garurumon growled. "No way that plumber is gonna keep avoi-"

"Thanks Matt!" the two turned around...and saw a Toad, just like the one back at the Berlitz mansion. "Thank you so much for coming and saving us! But the princess is another castle! So sorry! You can find her there!" The Toad told him, a grateful smile on his face...

...while Matt looked pissed as hell! Mario was playing GAMES with him, and he was getting pretty sick and tired of it. He was about to go and take the Toad apart when...

"Here you go!" The Toad held up a video tablet for Matt...who blinked twice in surprise...before glaring at Toad...then took the video tablet and looked at it...

...and it suddenly played a video, showing Mario with his arrogant, pompous smirk on his face as he seemed to be in front of some sort of cave that had a man-made entrance.

"Well hello there, Matt, if you are getting this, then it means you FINALLY arrived at Lake Verity! Congratulations, I knew you would get there, you always were a good boy...however, you were taking too long, and me and Platinum were getting oh so impatient, so we decided to leave. We hope you can understand, it's not polite to hold up the now TWO-TIME FWA Winner, right?" Mario chuckled as he held up his newly-won FWAs before putting them down. "Plus, you weren't being a very good boyfriend not being on time. Isn't that right, my dear Platinum?" Mario chuckled.

Mario then pulled Platinum Berlitz onto the screen, still gagged and tied up, who was screaming in frustration, tears in her eyes as she tries to it Mario to let him go. Matt growled, clenching the tablet tightly as he knew Mario was just trying to piss him off here.

"Oh I know...such a bad boyfriend...but hopefully, he can make it up for it. Because we decided to take a look around Sinnoh, Platinum being our wondrous guide! And she's been pretty decent, isn't that girl?" Mario tickled Platinum's chin, and she just jerked her head and whimpered in frustration. "Oh you are so much fun. Especially now that we are at the Oreburgh Mines." The video zooms out, showing that they are indeed in front of the mines, the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom standing around, Luigi leaning over a boulder, Yoshi standing near Mario, and Toad sitting near a shovel with a frustrated look. "Quite an interesting place. Of course, they could NEVER compare to any of the mines back in the Mushroom Kingdom, but they are good enough. We're gonna take a look inside for a bit, and come out after awhile, and hope you are there to greet us, Matt! Because what's a party without YOU around? See ya there, Matt Ba-"

Matt didn't let the video finish as he SNAPPED the video tablet in HALF over his knee and threw the remains down on the ground before heading to Garurumon with a scowl.

"We're heading to Oreburgh Mines...NOW." Matt said as he got on the Digimon. "...I am tired of playing Mario's games..."

"...Then why go there when he's likely not going to be there when you do?" Garurumon asked.

"...Because it's the only way I'm gonna find Platinum...and wring Mario's neck!" Matt stated as he rode Garurumon away from Lake Verity.

* * *

"And Mario's sick game of kidnapping continues, this time leading Matt over to the Oreburgh Mines...seriously, how much more of a giant dick can Mario BE? He's starting to be a 15 on the asshole meter." Church stated.

"How DARE you slander Mario! NO ONE SLANDERS MARIO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Why not support him?! Support him, and you can be like TW of WWE Animated...questionable choices...but a great man...for supporting Mario." Sarge sniffled.

"I'd rather dislike the guy based on his attitude, lack of morals in the ring, being an asshole, and one of the worst people to hang out with...being TW is like being a nutcase half the time." Church stated. "But Mario's got Matt running for his girlfriend...and this won't end well, I feel."

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Oh now THIS should be good..." Church stated.

The crowd booed wildly as Ben Tennyson walked out onto the stage, Hardcore Title in his hand, and with a less than happy expression on his face. He looked out to the booing crowd and simply made his way down the ramp, making sure to grab himself a mic and entered the ring, circling the ring angrily.

"Ben Tennyson is no happy camper, and you can tell why. Last week, he got his car ripped to SHREDS by Senji Kiyomasa, retaliation for the crap he said the week before. And then...he suckered Ben into a match of his choice...and it's gonna happen..." A match graphic for Final Clash between Ben and Senji is shown. "Ben vs Senji at Final Clash...Sadistic Madness for the Hardcore Title." Church stated.

"How dare Senji put a great hero such as Ben in a match like this! It's BARBARIC! It's un-Red-like! I demand justice! FORCE! CANCEL THE MATCH! DON'T LISTEN TO THE BLUES! THEY'RE WRONG! THEY ALWAYS ARE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"No dice, Sarge, the match is official. But you can tell that Ben is NOT happy with this match at all. And some even say that he's AFRAID for various reasons...is that true? Well...either way, Ben's got something to say." Church stated. "This should be good.

Ben stood in the middle of the ring, glaring at the crowd before speaking...

"You know, being a hero isn't an easy job. When you're Ben Tennyson, it comes naturally, but obviously, some people will stoop low in order to sabotage a great hero like me, like seven days ago. Last week...a complete and utter TRAVESTY happened. What was that travesty, you ask? ...The criminal that's allowed to walk through the hall of UCA destroyed MY CAR! My PRECIOUS CAR! The car belonging to the greatest hero this universe has EVER known! That car was one of a kind, dammit! ONE OF A KIND! And the fact that that criminal isn't in JAIL for this offense SICKENS me! Hell, the fact that you all LOVED IT sickens me even MORE! What the hell, are you all THAT brain dead to love a criminal?!" The crowd booed loudly at this, but Ben didn't care. "And now...now Kiyomasa is invoking his rematch clause for my Hardcore Championship at Final Clash...and it's gonna be...Sadistic Madness..."

Ben gritted his teeth at the last few words, but the crowd cheered loudly at the name of the match. Soon enough, chants of "SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU! SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU!" rang throughout the arena, and Ben glared at the crowd, but it only got louder. He slowly looked around the crowd for a few seconds before speaking again...

"...You really believe that? You REALLY think he's gonna kill me, don't you?" Chants of "YES! YES! YES!" were heard and Ben just scowled. "...I've heard the whispers, the gossip, the talks...you all think I'm AFRAID... That I'm afraid of being with Senji Kiyomasa in this match. A match that he's never lost in...beating the likes of the undefeated Kenpachi Zaraki, the hardcore swordsman Roronoa Zoro, and the devious submission specialist Orochimaru in NJPW...and the destructive Chaos the Hedeghog, the top brawler in UCA history Jecht, and the legend himself Blue Oak here in UCA... And a match that...my...cousin...went through in CCW...a match that she almost...almost..."

Ben could not finish those words as he seems to have trouble reliving those memories...but the crowd didn't care as they continued to chant "SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU!" which only served to raise Ben's ire.

"...You REALLY think I'm afraid because of all that? That I will die in this match? ...Well you're WRONG. You're all DEAD WRONG! I am NOT AFRAID! Hell no! I never will be afraid of that damn criminal and what he might do to me! Have you forgotten the WARS I've been in over the years?! In UCA?! CCW?! WWE? And many more?! Or did they conveniently leave your brains in wanting my death?! This will not be my last bloody battle, and it WON'T be my last! I am NOT afraid because anything he can do to me, I've already been through! I proved that when I made sure that he would NEVER become ECW Animation World Champion in that damn tourney to crown a champion!"

The crowd booed at the reference to those events but Ben continued. "There was no way I was gonna let a damn criminal like Kiyomasa become a World Champion of all things! Especially when I enjoy that very status in CCW! It would've been an insult to the moniker of World Champion and tainted it FOREVER! I did the business a FAVOR when I did what I did! So THANK YOU, to all the fans! You don't see it now, but you will...and I finish the job I started at Final Clash, when I finally erase this criminal for good! So what if he's undefeated in this match, 6-0?! Here's the thing...streaks...were MADE to be BROKEN. And 6-0 is about to become 6-1, and who better to do it than the Tenth Wonder, the greatest hero you all can ever have, and the UCA Hardcore Champion! It's my duty to to do this for all of you, even if you are too stupid to see it! At Final Clash, the old mantra will ring true...the Hero...Always...Wins!"

The booing was getting louder and louder as Ben continued. "And anyone who says I'm AFRAID...go to hell. I wouldn't be afraid of Kiyomasa or this match even if he walked out here right n-"

**("In The End" by Fade)**

The crowd exploded into cheers as Ben looked shocked and mortified, wondering what the hell he was going to do as the crowd awaited Senji's

"OH SHIT! Ben may as well have jinxed it because Senji IS coming out here, and he's here to get a piece of Tennyson!" Church stated.

"You damn criminal, how dare you try and interrupt Ben! He's telling a great speech for us all to hear, to INSPIRE us, to give us HOPE! Why ruin that?!" Sarge asked.

"What the hell have you been hearing, Sa-Wait a second...where's Senji?" Church questioned.

Indeed, Senji was not coming out, despite his music playing, which caused the crowd to become VERY confused...until Ben's scared expression turned into a smirk...and then he chuckled...and then he began to LAUGH! He was laughing as he shouted "Man, you actually BELIEVED that?!" and the crowd realized they'd been DUPED and booed viciously.

"Oh OF COURSE...it was Ben playing tricks with everybody...probably to boost his own DAMN EGO..." Church shook his head.

"NO IT WASN'T! I bet you it was because of a great REASON! A RED REASON! One we can only be happy with!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben continued to laugh until he finally spoke. "Oh god...that's...that's exactly what I needed after last week. Hahaha...oh man...you all ACTUALLY thought he was gonna come out, didn't you? The music hit and...oh man, I TOTALLY needed this." The crowd hated it, but Ben just smirked. "Newsflash people...he's NOT here. He was NEVER gonna come out here and confront me...because he wised up and realized something after I made sure he didn't become World Champ and Omni-Dropped him onto steel steps...that HE should be AFRAID OF ME."

"...He CAN'T be serious...he CAN'T be..." Church stated.

"Why do you think he didn't come out here, huh? Simple...because he realizes he can't win. See, criminals like him...they would never confront the hero like a man in moments like this. No, they cower away, waiting for another moment of their choosing, since he knows that if he came out here, I would do things to him that he would only DREAM of doing to others! It's villian 101! He has no chance against the hero, and he knows that, he's just hiding behind bravado and threats! And if you all don't believe that, you should believe it very soon! Trust me, I know what I'm talking about here."

"This is great! Our hero, Ben, showing us the truth of things! It's so very enlightening! Preach, Ben...PREACH!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...I'm gonna be SICK...I knew Ben could be delusional and an egomaniac, but this is PUSHING it. I mean...Wait...what the hell is THAT?!" Church questioned...

...as a large red knife-like blade suddenly protruded through the mat from under the ring behind Ben as he was speaking! The crowd gasped as it cut through the mat with ease until a large enough opening was made and it retreated back in...

... ** _AND SENJI KIYOMASA CAME OUT OF THE HOLE TO EXTREMELY LOUD CHEERS!_**

"OH MY GOD! SENJI! THE CROW IS HERE! HE SAW BEN'S CRAP COMING, AND PULLED ONE OVER ON HIM! THE HERO'S IN DEEP SHIT NOW!" Church questioned.

"OH NO! THE CRIMINAL IS HERE! DON'T TURN AROUND, BEN! GET OUT OF THERE! SAVE YOURSELF!" Sarge pleaded.

Senji finally got through the hole he made with his Branch of Sin and stood in the ring behind Ben as he continued to talk. "You know what? If Senji were here in this ring, I'd tell him to his face that he screwed HIMSELF over by making the match Sadistic Madness! Because trust me, he doesn't know what he got himself in-"

Ben was interrupted when he bumped into something from behind...Ben blinked twice upon this event...before SLOWLY turning around...and his eyes WIDENED in SHOCK at the appearance of a madly grinning Senji.

"...Dead-Center." Senji stated...

...BEFORE SOCKING BEN IN THE JAW AND GOING TO TOWN ON HIM WITH BRUTAL FISTS!

"AND HERE WE GO! SENJI ON BEN, AND NOWHERE FOR THE HERO TO HIDE! BEN HAS OFFICIALLY SCREWED HIMSELF OVER HERE!" Church shouted.

"YOU DAMN CRIMINAL! DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR GREAT HERO! SECURITY, ARREST HIM! GET SECURITY OUT HERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was trying to cover up from the fists but to no avail, as he was getting backed into a corner, and then the fists rained down on his skull as Senji shouted "COCKY NOW, 'HERO'?!" as Ben was punched into a seating in the corner. Senji then proceeded to stomp viciously onto Ben, wanting to turn him into mush before dropping and nailing even MORE fists on Ben, wanting to tear him apart before picking him up and nailing a VICIOUS Forearm to the skull...

...FOLLOWED BY A CROW CLAWS!

"CROW CLAWS! BEN IS GETTING MASSACRED, AND SENJI ISN'T DONE BY A LONG SHOT!" Church exclaimed.

Indeed, Senji immediately rolled out of the ring and looked under it for something. It took him a few moments, but he finally found what he was looking for...

...

...and pulled out a BARBED-WIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR.

"OOOOHHHH SHIT! Ben is about to enter a world of PAIN HERE! Ben's gonna regret he ever messed with Senji!" Church exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT! BE THE BETTER MAN FOR ONCE! Repent and be a Red, not THIS!" Sarge shouted.

Senji chuckled upon holding the dangerous weapon in his hands, looking at it with glee before saying "Oh yeah...THIS will do nicely" before sliding into the ring with it...

...AND GOT A GALAXY STRIKE TO THE FACE WHEN HE STOOD UP! Senji dropped the chair and fell down to the ground, holding his face before getting stomped on by Ben, who shouted "YOU THINK YOU CAN SNEAK UP ON ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT, CRIMINAL?!" before laying eyes upon the barbed-wire chair. He picked it up and looked at it angrily before looking at Senji as he was standing, and said "I got your Sadistic Madness for you..."

...

...he SWUNG for Senji's head...

...

...but SENJI DUCKED! Ben nearly fell over before turning around AND BICYCLE KICK TO THE SKULL! Ben dropped the chair and stumbled backwards into the ropes, and bounced off them RIGHT INTO A BARBED-WIRE STEEL CHAIR TO THE FACE!

"OOOOHHHHH! BEN'S TASTING BARBED WIRE TONIGHT! SENJI JUST CLOCKED TENNYSON CLEAN IN THE FACE WITH THE DEADLY WEAPON! SENJI'S GETTING SOME LONG-DESIRED VENGEANCE!" Church stated.

"NOOOOOOO! BEEEENNN! YOUR FACE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN IN A MOVIE!" Sarge cried out in despair.

Ben fell down to the mat in a crumpled heap, but Senji was FAR from done! He threw the chair down to the mat, then grabbed Tennyson by the hair, picking him up. He then placed him in an Argentine Rack...

...

...

... **THEN PLANTED HIM FACE-FIRST ONTO THE BARBED-WIRE CHAIR WITH THE INVISIBLE BLACK!**

"AND SENJI CAPS IT OFF WITH THE INVISIBLE BLACK ON THE BARBED-WIRE! BEN JUST GOT HIS ASS KICKED, AND MAN, IT HAD TO BE SWEET RELEASE FOR THE CROW!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMMIT, HAVE SENJI ARRESTED FOR ASSAULT! HELL, I MIGHT DO IT MYSELF!" Sarge shouted.

Ben was motionless on the mat, face buried in the barbed-wire chair as Senji smirked sadistically down at the Tennyson before he grabbed the mic off the mat and kneeled down to Ben.

"Man, oh man...you REALLY don't know when to stop, do you? As if everything you did before wasn't bad enough, screwing me out of the ECW Animation World Title? ...You just made your fate even WORSE, if that's even POSSIBLE." Senji then lifted up Ben's head by the hair, showing a now bleeding head, the face being adorned in red. "Here's the thing...I could do WORSE to you right now. Oh, I really could, I got a lot of ideas in my head that would leave you unrecognizable...but I'm saving them for Final Clash, where it will REALLY be satisfying. So consider yourself lucky, you got three more weeks to live, so savor them as much as you can. You made this personal, and now you're gonna pay the f*ckin' price! I don't buy the crap about not being afraid earlier, and even if it's true, you WILL be afraid! You're stepping into MY playground, and what I have planned for you...oh boy, even the worst among the business would be taken back by it. And considering how you're trying to deal with this right now...it's all but guaranteed that's what happen. But hey...at least you'll get to understand the she-devil in CCW better, right? Heh...at Final Clash, you'll see what Sadistic Madness really means when I take back MY Hardcore Title, 'hero'...Dead-Center."

**("In The End" by Fade)**

Senji then threw the head of Ben down onto the chair once more before dropping the mic and leaving the ring to loud cheers to his music, a satisfied, but also sadistic smirk on his ring.

"...Well that's a message sent if I've ever seen it...Ben got a taste of what's coming at Final Clash when the Hardcore Title is on the line...and if Senji's words are any indication...Ben may REALLY be dead when it happens. Wolfgang's in for a tough challenge later tonight with this Deadman." Church stated.

"Ben will be fine...I'm sure he will...he's the hero, right? The hero...always wins...right?" Sarge asked

"...I don't know, Sarge...because Ben...he's dug himself into a thirty-foot deep hole here...and he may not be getting out of it...Ben...Senji...Sadistic Madness...it WILL be a bloody fight not for the faint of heart." Force stated.

Senji stopped at the stage and turned around towards the ring, grinning at his work as Ben Tennyson was finally coming to, rolling onto his back and feeling his face...and saw his own red blood that was now staining his hand, and he could only stare at his blood-covered hand as a chant filled his ears repeatedly...

"SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU! SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

The camera went to the backstage area on the Titantron, where we see Lightning Farron in her locker room, preparing for her later tag match, lacing up her boots with her own two FWAs placed near her. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming up to her, and Lightning frowned.

"...Got something to say to me, Samus?" Lightning questioned as she finished tightening up her boots.

Samus Aran stood in front of the sitting Farron, stoic look on her face. "Well considering we're going to be partners tonight, yes, I do have something to say to you."

"Make it quick then. I have no time to deal with pointless crap. You're not exactly my favorite person in the world. I could gladly do without you any day of the week."

"Same here. In fact, if you still have the title after Final Clash, I will enjoy dropping you. The only thing connecting us for the moment is the man who was just left a bleeding mess, unfortunately..." Lightning narrowed her eyes at what she said. "...that...and also the fact that we both have something to prove."

"...Something to prove, huh?" Lightning noted emotionlessly.

"Yes...I want to prove to everybody that I AM better than Tex no matter WHAT they say, no matter her status as the first Female Rumble Winner. That me being a former Female World Champ automatically makes her accomplishments meaningless to me. I want to prove that I am the top female this business has. And you want to prove to everybody that you ARE the future of the division, that you are something more than what people make you out as, that Tifa's time is up, and that your time is now." Samus explained.

"Well that's all fine and dandy...but I don't NEED to prove anything." Lightning stated, looking at her FWAs. "I never needed to...I'm the Technician and Women's Champion of the Year by virtue of those FWAs. I'm one of the top females in the business today, the Vice President of the Rookie Revolution, that automatically makes me better than MOST of the people that watch this show, and anybody in the business that even wants to hate on me because they don't like the way I do things. They're just playing the saint, and I'm sorry they can't be as great as I am, but it's the way the cookie crumbles. I have zero sympathy for them. But Tifa wants to be stubborn, and say I have to "take the torch from her"...well, if that's the case, so be it. I will take the torch from her cold, lifeless hands at Final Clash after she's humiliated by my hand, and exposed as an old hag. I'm not here to prove something...I'm just cementing my spot."

"Then let me help you with that...for just one night. Like you will help me with taking care of Tex." Samus said. "I don't care for you, you don't care for me...but if we want to get closer to our goals...we'll cooperate for this one night without any sort of arguments. After all...if there's one thing we can agree on...we're not here to make nice... Oh hell no, we're here to hurt people and shut down anybody that challenges us. Tex and Tifa are two such people, and as such, it is our "duty" to put them in their place. And I'd rather we do it with joy together, rather than butt heads. So...you in?"

"Hmph...a lot of words just to say 'let's put aside our differences and work for a common cause.'" Lightning noted.

"Hey...just making sure the point is put across and there are no misunderstandings." Samus smirked.

"...Very well. We'll cooperate and make sure our enemies are sent a message leading into Final Clash. Then, we go our separate ways...for the moment. That good enough for you?" Lightning replied.

"Good enough. I think this match will be interesting enough with you, especially when we shove their words down their throats. See you out there...and make sure to keep up." Samus smirked before walking out. Lightning watched her leave before speaking...

"...Oh trust me...I'll do more than keep up..." Lightning stated with a dark glare about her. "Because I got something in mind...and Tifa will know exactly who she's dealing with soon enough."

* * *

"Lightning and Samus...two females with big egos and ambitions, coming to agreement about their tag match. Samus and Lightning...two individuals when focused can be very deadly. And together...Tifa and Tex are in for a fight." Church said.

"They aren't just in for a fight, they're in for a DEFEAT! They will see the future they are in for, and realize they can never be better than REDS! THEY ARE DIRTBAGS, NOW AND FOREVER! DIRTBAGS I SAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Do you EVER think before you say anything? Ah, why the hell am I even bothering? In any case, it's gonna be a hell of a tag match later tonight." Church stated. "And now, time for our next match..."

**("Trainer Red Theme" from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

The crowd gave a THUNDEROUS mixed reaction and Red came out onto the stage, no smiles, no joy, not even looking determined. Just a dark, dangerous look on his face as he seemed set on one thing: making a point. He tipped his hat over his eyes, letting them be covered before making his way down the ramp slowly but surely. Once he reached the ring, he took off his jacket and hat, placed them on the steps, and simply got on the apron and entered it, no theatrics, just a matter of doing what he came to do.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 230 lbs., "Pokémon Master" Red!"

"Here comes the Pokemon Master himself, and if you heard his passionate promo from last week, you know why he's the way he is. No good or bad anymore, just two guys who absolutely hate each other. And the newly-crowned Rivalry of the Year will soon come to its conclusion..." The match graphic for Red vs Blue came up. "...when in the MAIN EVENT of Final Clash, Red and Blue clash inside the confines of Hell in a Cell to settle it for good!" Church said.

"It's gonna be a brutal and destructive battle, even I cannot deny that. It will be the end of an era...and I am on the side of Blue, a true Red despite his name! Pick sides, people! Pick the RIGHT side!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Red told me earlier that this match was about showing something to Blue, making a point to him. He said that tonight, he plans on showing the world what we can expect inside Hell in a Cell from him." Church said.

**("I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as Crunch Bandicoot came out onto the stage, looking out at Red in the ring stoically. He shook his head before cracking his neck in preparation several times before walking down the ramp and entering the ring. He then walked over to the ropes and leaned against them, showing no emotion this time around before getting to his corner of the ring.

"And his opponent, from Wumpa Island, weighing in at 313 lbs., Crunch Bandicoot!"

"I do not envy Crunch Bandicoot one bit here...he has to deal with a very dangerous Red here who's been pushed to the brink thanks to his rivalry with Blue... That's not someone ANYONE wants to deal with." Church stated.

"For once, we agree on something, dirty Blue. Crunch will have a tough time with Red, no doubt, how can you deal with him when he's like this? Crunch better find a way for the Reds." Sarge proclaimed.

"At the least, he doesn't seem to be backing down, and he may see this as a chance to clmb up the ladder again if he manages to get in a good enough performance. But Red will not be easy with the mood he's in, so Crunch needs to be on his A-game." Church said.

Crunch nodded as Red just stared at the bandicoot, and the bell rang and Crunch made is way to Red AND GOT A RUNNING BOOT RIGHT TO THE SKULL OFF THE BAT! Crunch was sent into the corner from the impact of the boot, and Red wasted no time in going to him and stomping the living hell out of him! Crunch was slowly brought down to the ground with the vicious stomping, and Red wasn't relenting and eventually the ref had to pull Red away from Crunch and admonished him. However, Red didn't listen as he brushed past the ref and picked up Crunch, but the bandicoot suddenly nailed a big Uppercut on Red, stunning him, then followed it up with a Clothesline. Crunch growled as he held his head and picked up Red, then nailed a knee to the gut, then bounced off the ropes and RIGHT into a SUPERKICK! Crunch was down, but Red quickly mounted Crunch and began raining fists on the bandicoot over and over again, as if trying to bust his head open! Red then picked up Crunch, and dropped him with a DDT!

"Jesus, Red is like an aggressive animal right now! He's just beating the crap out of Crunch right now! This is like a complete 180 from how he usually is!" Church said.

"This rivalry with Blue is pushing this damn dirtbag to his limits! And he's taking it out on poor Crunch! Crunch, do something! Be better than you were ten seconds ago!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red covered Crunch! 1...2...Crunch kicks out! Red wasted no time in grabbing Crunch and dragging him to the ropes, then placed him throat-first on the middle rope and began choking him against it! Crunch flailed around as Red glared, the ref began counting Red. 1...2...3...4...Red let go before four, but then kicked the middle rope, causing it hit Crunch's throat hard! Crunch fell to the mat holding his throat, but Red picked up Crunch and nailed a fist to his face before bouncing off the ropes, but got caught with a Pop-Up Powerbomb by Crunch! Crunch coughed a bit before glaring down at Red before he began stomping the hell out of him, anger in his eyes before he dragged him up, and planted him with the Cortex Curse! Crunch covers Red! 1...2...Red kicks out! Crunch growled before picking up Red, and whipping him into a corner, then ran and nailed a Corner Clothesline on him! Red stumbled out of the corner, and then got lifted up onto Crunch's shoulder for a Powerslam...but Red slipped out and landed behind Crunch, and threw him face-first into the turnbuckle! Crunch was dazed...but got thrown into again...and again...and AGAIN! Crunch was out of it, but got hooked up from behind by Red...AND NAILED WITH THE RED SPIN WITH EXTRA OOMPH TO IT!

"RED SPIN! Red hits it with an added ferocity to it! He has been dominating this match, and man, is he doing it with a ferocity we've rarely seen form him before!" Church exclaimed.

"And he's doing this just to CRUNCH of all people?! Imagine if this damn dirty Blue was doing it to Blue Oak HIMSELF?! I think he's lost it!" Sarge said.

Red covered Crunch! 1...2...Crunch kicks out, but IMMEDIATELY got an elbow to the jaw after that! Red stood up, a dark glare about him as he picked up Crunch, and then nailed a knee to the skull, bounced off the ropes, and then Booted his skull off with intensity! Crunch fell down to the ground and Red went with a Knee Drop to the skull! Red wasn't done yet as he picked up Crunch...but Crunch shoved Red in the face, pushing him away as he tried to regroup! Red stood in his spot, as he processed getting piefaced like that...and in the mood he was in, it didn't sit well with him. Red slowly turned to Crunch, who finally managed to stand up...AND GAVE HIM ANOTHER SUPERKICK, DAMN NEAR TAKING HIS HEAD OFF! Crunch fell backwards into the corner, and Red was all over him now with fists to the skull, trying to break his head open! The ref tried to pull him away as Crunch was at the ropes, but Red wasn't letting up! The ref counted for Red to let go...1...2...3...4...5! The ref called for the bell as Red continued to pound away!

"Wait, WHAT?! Did what just happened REALLY did?!" Church questioned.

"What happened, dirtbag?! What's with the BELL?!" Sarge asked.

"I...I think Red just got DISQUALIFIED! He wasn't letting up, and the ref had to call for the bell at five! But Red doesn't seem to give a DAMN! He's STILL pounding away on Crunch!" Church exclaimed.

Red indeed was still raining down fists on Crunch's skull, the bandicoot seeming to be nearly out of it before standing up and stomping away at the bandicoot even more! After several moments of this, he picked up Crunch, ran and THREW CRUNCH THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLE AND SHOULDER-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! The impact was so hard that Crunch fell through the turnbuckle and ropes and down to the outside! Red was on him in an instant as he exited the ring, picked up Crunch, and slammed him into the barricade hard! Red returned to raining fists on the skull! Crunch could not even defend himself at this point as after twenty straight fists, Red picked him up, grabbed him him by the head...AND SENT HIM CRASHING FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST!

"RED IS JUST DESTROYING CRUNCH BANDICOOT! RED HAS SNAPPED AND IS TAKING IT OUT ON CRUNCH! I KNEW HE WAS IN A NEW WAY OF MIND, BUT THIS...?!" Church questioned.

"I TOLD YOU HE LOST IT! I TOLD YOU! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME, BUT I WAS RIGHT! THIS MADMAN NEEDS TO BE CAGED LIKE AN ANIMAL! ANIMAL!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was in a mixed reaction, some of them loving Red's aggression and the beatdown he was giving Crunch as they didn't like him, others were still on Blue's side and felt that Crunch didn't do anything to deserve this. The ref tried to stop Red and tell him he was enough, but Red didn't care and shoved him away as he passed Crunch and over to the steel steps. He picked up the upper set as Crunch SLOWLY pushed himself up...his face now BLEEDING from the steel post shot...and Red had lifted up the steps with a scowl...Crunch got to his feet...

...

...AND RED THREW THE STEPS RIGHT INTO CRUNCH'S FACE!

"AND CRUNCH EATS STEEL STEPS, COURTESY OF THE POKEMON MASTER! THIS IS PURE DESTRUCTION OF CRUNCH, AND I DON'T THINK RED'S DONE YET!" Church shouted.

"THIS POKEMON MASTER HAS GONE RABID! SOMEONE GET MY SHOTGUN! I NEED TO PUT HIM DOWN! I NEED TO SAVE US ALL!" Sarge shouted nonsensically.

Red just continued to scowl as he stepped over Crunch's body, and stepped over to the announce table, and tore off the covering! He then pulled out a television monitor from the table, and looked over at Crunch, who was stumbling to his feet with a crimson mask on his face. The ref tried to get in front of Red, trying to pull him away...BUT RED SLAMMED THE MONITOR INTO CRUNCH'S SKULL! Crunch fell down, now out cold as his blood stained the monitor, but Red wasn't done as he slammed the monitor down on Crunch OVER...AND OVER...AND OVER AGAIN, UNRELENTING!

"RED IS DISMANTLING CRUNCH! AND HE'S NOT STOPPING! WE MAY NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE! NOW! CRUNCH DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Church exclaimed.

Red continued to beat down on Crunch with the monitor until REFS FINALLY CAME RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP! They ran around the ringside and came in between Red just as he was about to bring down the monitor again, pushing him away from Crunch! Red glared at the refs as they told him back off and that that was enough! The Face of UCA held the monitor as the refs warned him that if he continued, things won't end well for him...the tension was palpable...

...

...

...until Red dropped the monitor onto the ground, and just walked around the refs and the bloodied Crunch and around the ringside. The refs then checked on Crunch and called for some help...but Red looked at a camera near him...and said...

"I hope you were watching, Blue...REAL closely... THAT...is but a taste of what I'm gonna do to you... I may be as bad as you...but I'm gonna end this with every fiber of my being..."

Red then made his way to the ramp as the announcers were silent for a bit...

"...Well...the refs managed to get Red to back off...but message SENT to BLUE OAK... That's what this was in an end, a message... Red showed us the mindset he's got for Hell in a Cell...and it's a scary one if this is any indication." Church stated.

"I never thought Red of all people was capable of THIS... If he brings THIS into Hell in a Cell, then I don't know what the hell's he going to do. This damn dirtbag can actually be evil if he wants to be...snickerdoodles..." Sarge said.

Medics had come down the ramp and were now checking on Crunch as Red backed up the ramp, watching this go down with a stoic look...

...

...

...

...AND BLUE BLASTED RED IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH A CHAIR FROM BEHIND!

"SON OF A...! BLUE?! WHERE THE F*CK DID HE COME FROM?!" Church shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE JUST CLOCKED RED WITH STEEL FROM BEHIND! HE SAW THE MESSAGE, AND I THINK HE HAS ONE OF HIS OWN!" Sarge shouted.

Red fell down face-first on the ramp, holding the back of his head, and Blue proceeded to slam the chair down on Red repeatedly, pure hatred in every shot! After six shots, Blue stopped and glare down at the Pokemon Master...before turning to the ring...mostly certain steel steps...and Blue made his way down the ramp to the ring. He went over to the steps...and took RED'S HAT off of them before going back up the ramp to the downed Red. He placed the chair against his leg as he dug through his pocket...

...

...and pulled out a LIGHTER! He glared down at Red as held hat and lighter in his hands and spoke...

"I don't care what kind of message you send to me...or how terrible you admit to being... Because at Final Clash, I SWEAR, when we are locked inside the Cell...you will BURN IN HELL BY MY HAND for everything you've done to me..."

...

...

...Blue then ignited the lighter and **LIT RED'S TREASURED HAT ON FIRE!** Blue then dropped the burning hat in front of Red, who saw his famous hat on fire in front of him...and he scowled as he tried to get up...

...

...

...AND THE CHAIR WAS SLAMMED ON THE BACK OF HIS SKULL ONCE MORE!

"... _And there's NOTHING you can do about it."_

With those final words spoken, Blue threw the chair down and left up the ramp and up to the back, leaving Red lying down in front of his burning hat, a clear symbol of what Blue intended to do at Final Clash.

"...The FWA Talker of the Year...just let ACTIONS speak louder than words...and symbolism speak his intentions. Blue wants Red to burn in hell...and he wants to do that at any case." Church said.

"Hell in a Cell...it will be a war unlike any other if this whole thing is any indication. It shall be a war that would make Reds cry in happiness...at the gore and bloodshed...I'm so proud." Sarge sniffled.

"Red vs Blue...Final Clash...Hell in a Cell...the End of an Era. It will be something to remember, for better or worse..." Church said solemnly.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Final Clash 1990** _

_**The First-Ever Main Event** _

"The first-ever Final Clash is something I will always remember. It wasn't the best Final Clash or the biggest, or the most attended, or whatever..." Force noted. "But it was pretty special to me as it really meant to me that my dream was fully realized. My ow company...and the big show I envisioned coming to reality. I was giddy like a little kid the whole time the event was going on, haha...and the event was pretty good in and of itself. But of course...every show...NEEDS a main event..."

_Bugs Bunny entered hopped over the ropes and into the ring with his usual calm, even look on his face as he looked out to the crowd and climbed up a corner. He pulled out a carrot and munched on it as he looked out to the crowd, smooth as he said "Eeeeehhh...time for me to win a World Title, docs." and the crowd cheered loudly._

_..._

_Daffy Duck walked out onto the stage, boos coming from the crowd, even some sections going silent with crickets chirping because that's what you do with Daffy. Daffy just sneered at all of them and looked at Bugs, and shouted at him "Alright rabbit...UCA is MY turf, not yours! And you're not taking it from me!" Bugs just looked at Daffy, then at the camera and said "Protective much, ain't he?"_

_"Here's the match you've all been waiting for! The main event of Final Clash! An old rivalry rekindled as Bugs challenges Daffy for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!" Mickey announced._

_"Daffy's the first World Champ for a reason! Bugs may have beaten him before, but this is Daffy's time now! Bugs will NOT ruin that!"_   _Pete stated._

"I was so grateful to have Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in UCA at the start. To this day, I am still close friends with the both of them, and they helped so much with building UCA. They were our two biggest names at the time, so it made sense to put them in the main event of the first edition of our big show." Force said.

"Daffy was the first-ever World Champion of UCA...Bugs was the first-ever Royal Rumble winner for UCA...that was the set-up for the reigniting of their rivalry in the main event." Sonic said. "I was there in UCA when it happened...and despite the years, they still wrestled like they always could."

_Bugs ducked a clothesline from Daffy, then leaped over the duck as he bounced back off the ropes...then caught him with an INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Daffy held his backside and then got SPEARED!_

_..._

_Daffy and Bugs fought on top of the turnbuckle, trading fists to the gain the advantage, but then Daffy nailed a headbutt, dazing Bugs, then grabbed onto him...AND NAILED A SUPERPLEX OFF THE TOP!_

_..._

_Bugs stumbled around as Daffy scowled and ran at Bugs...and got a KARATE KICK! Daffy was down as Bugs quickly went to the corner and climbed to the top, stood on the turnbuckle...and NAILED A DIVING ELBOW DROP!_

_..._

_Bugs whipped Daffy into the corner, then ran at him, but Daffy moved out of the way and Bugs crashed into the corner, stumbled backwards, and went RIGHT into a HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!_

"It wasn't the flashiest encounter ever, but it was loads of fun!" Force chuckled. "Considering my mood that night, I was having so much fun like a little kid! Daffy and Bugs really went out there and showed they still had it! They threw everything they had at each other! Even their best moves weren't enough..."

_Daffy picked up Bugs and grabbed him, then tried to lift him up for a Suplex. But Bugs wrapped a leg around Daffy's to keep him from getting lifted up! Daffy tried again, but Bugs wasn't budging. Daffy tried again...BUT GOT LIFTED UP AND PLANTED WITH A BUNNY BLAST!_

_"BUNNY BLAST! BUNNY BLAST CONNECTS! NEW CHAMPION! NEW CHAMPION!"_ _Mickey exclaimed._

_Bugs hooks the leg!_

_1..._

_2..._

_Daffy kicks out!_

_"OH YEAH! DAFFY KICKED OUT OF YOUR BEST MOVE, RABBIT! WHAT ARE YA GOING DO NOW?! YOUR TIME'S UP!" Pete exclaimed._

_Bugs sat on the mat, looking a bit surprised by the kick out before looking at the crowd "Huh...Daffy's tougher than usual, lately...that's a shocker."_

_..._

_Bugs and Daffy slowly got to their feet, Bugs leaning against a corner, and Daffy ran at him, but Bugs got a foot up to the jaw! Daffy backed up, Bugs got on the second turnbuckle...and Daffy avoided the Diving Crossbody! Bugs stumbled up to his feet in pain...AND GOT THE DUCK AMUCK (Standing Spinebuster)!_

_"DUCK AMUCK! DAFFY FOUND HIS MOMENT, AND HE PLANTED BUGS! THE COVER!" Mickey exclaimed._

_Daffy covers Bugs!_

_1..._

_2..._

_Bugs kick out!_

_"WHAT?! OH COME ON! WHY DOESN'T THE DAMN RABBIT JUST STAY DOWN?! DAMMIT!" Pete exclaimed._

_Daffy wasn't angry, but rather he just had a plain frown on his face, then looked down at Bugs and said "...You're desthicable..."_

"Daffy even went to his old well of dirty little tricks, it wouldn't be Daffy if he didn't." Link noted. "It almost got him the win too, VERY close there."

_Bugs nailed a few forearms to the face of Daffy before looking to Irish Whip him, but Daffy reversed and Irish Whipped him instead...and Bugs was nearly sent RIGHT into the REF! The ref covered himself as Bugs stopped himself just in time..._

_...BUT GOT KICKED BELOW THE BELT FROM BEHIND, THE REF SEEING NOTHING! Bugs held his jewels in pain, but ROLLED UP IN A SCHOOL BOY!_

_"OH DANGIT, DAFFY WITH THE LOW BLOW! HE CHEATED! NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" Mickey shouted._

_1..._

_2..._

_BUGS KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!_

_The crowd exploded loudly as Daffy was LIVID and couldn't believe it as he argued with the ref!_

"It was such a great and fun match, and Bugs and Daffy really gave the fans their money's worth for giving the big show a chance. They showed why I had them at the top of UCA and why they're statuses were deserved. But as with every match, only ONE could walk out with the title...and I think you know who it is...even if someone doesn't like it." Force chuckled.

_Daffy grabbed the World Title from ringside as Bugs was getting to his feet, just as the ref was starting to recover from the bump earlier, so he knew he had to make it quick as he readied the title in his hands!_

_"Oh OF COURSE Daffy tries to cheat even more! He can't beat Bugs by himself, so he's going to try and steal it!" Mickey exclaimed._

_"Hey, it ain't cheating, if you don't get caught! Learn that already!" Pete said._

_Bugs stumbled up to his feet and turned around...Daffy swung with the belt..._

_..._

_..._

_...Bugs DUCKED! Daffy stumbled about before turning around to try again AND GOT THE BELT KARATE KICKED IN HIS FACE! Daffy dropped the belt, stumbled into the ropes and back to Bugs..._

_..._

_..._

_...WHO THEN GRABBED AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE BUNNY BLAST!_

_"BUNNY BLAST! SECOND ONE OF THE MATCH! DAFFY'S DASTARDLY DEEDS FINALLY BACKFIRED!" Mickey shouted._

_"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! WE CAN'T THAT RABBIT WINNING HERE TOO! REF, DON'T COUNT!" Pete begged._

_Bugs hooks the leg tightly, and the ref finally recovered and made the count!_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_THE CROWD EXPLODED AS BUGS GRINNED AND ROLLED OFF OF DAFFY!_

_"NEW WORLD CHAMP! NEW WORLD CHAMP! BUGS HAS DONE IT AGAIN! BUGS HAS REACHED THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN IN UCA! BUGS HAS WON THE MAIN EVENT!" Mickey shouted._

_"Here is your winner...and NEEEEEEWWWW UCA World Heavyweight Champion...BUUUUGGGSSS BUUNNNNYYYYY!"_

"Bugs won the match and main event, becoming World Champion and cementing himself as the Face of UCA for years to come. But regardless of victory, those two and that match really helped put some starting eyes on the companny. It helped us get a good jog going before we finally managed to gain some ground. And finally, they helped really make Final Clash a special event for UCA, and for that I will always be grateful to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck." Force noted.

_The final shot is of Bugs Bunny raising his new UCA World Title in the air with one hand, while munching on a carrot with the other hand, the crowd cheering and chanting "U-C-A! U-C-A!"_

* * *

A/N: As usual, this takes me forever to finish. Sorry for the long wait AGAIN, but life, distractions, and other interests take up my time. Not only that, but the Reigns debacle with WWE really killed a lot of my wrestling interest for awhile, and WWE has been terribly boring as of lately save for a few bright spots. But luckily, I willed myself to finish this for all of you, and here it is! And plenty of developments in this chapter, as well as a nice Rewind! Final Clash is cooking, ain't it? Hopefully, it'll live up to all of the expectations!

As always, if you got any idea suggestions, send them to me via PM and I MAY consider them, no guarantees! Make sure to leave a review as they are always appreciated! Until next time!

 


	37. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 10 Part 3

**_Universal Character Association Week 10_ **

* * *

 

The camera goes over to the Oreburgh Mines in Oreburgh City, which seem empty for the moment and nothing stirred as mining equipment was all over the place...

...and as usual, the sound of the galloping that had become familiar to the audience was heard by them...and Matt rode into view on Garurumon and not two seconds after they arrived, Matt jumped off of Garurumon and began running all around the mines to try and find Mario and Platinum!

"MARIO! WHERE ARE YOU FAT BASTARD?! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! PLATINUM! IF YOU HURT, I SWEAR TO GOD...! F*CK!"

These were some of the things Matt cursed out in his anger-induced search, but for the next few moments, he turned over all sorts of mining equipment, looked behind and under every boulder and rock, even went inside the mines themselves to try and find Mario's hiding spot out here...

...BUT NO MARIO, KINGDOM, OR PLATINUM...just like the times before. And that fact PISSED OFF Matt even MORE as he walked out of the inner mines with a giant scowl...and grabbed a nearby pick axe and threw it down in frustration!

"DAMMIT! They're NOT here! OF COURSE they aren't! Why would they be?! It's Mario playing f*ckin' games with me!" Matt scowled, coming up to Garurumon. "And I'm quite frankly SICK of it! I'm sick of going through these hoops, and finding nothing he-"

"Thanks Matt!"

A DARK look appeared on Matt's face, while a deadpanned one appeared on Garurumon's face...as they turned around...as they saw the now-annoying presence of yet ANOTHER common Toad, holding a video tablet in his hands and a sickly sweet smile on his face!

Thank you so much for coming and saving us! But the princess is ano-"

"I KNOW ALREADY! SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" Matt shouted in complete anger, fed up with this crap, snatching the tablet out of the Toad's hand...who was shocked...and just left feeling down.

"...Well that was blunt, Matt." Garurumon noted.

"I don't care...I'm FED UP with all of this..." Matt stated as he played the tablet, wanting to know what Mario's up to NOW...

"Well-a hello there, Matt!" Mario greeted as he popped up in the video, he and the Kingdom shown to be traveling a road. "If you're seeing this, and you most likely are, then you arrived at the Mines! Congratulations, I knew you could make it there, you always had a good sense of direction! HOWEVER...you still didn't make it on time, and we had to leave. Oh, aren't you just a bad boyfriend, Matt? To be late so many times...tsk, tsk, so terrible Matty Baby...but not to worry, Matt! For you see, Monday Night Flame appears to be in the middle of its final hour, and we need to get back for the end of the show! So tour's over...and the lovely Platinum is showing us the way back..."

Mario at that point and time pulled the gagged and tied up Platinum onto the screen, who was screaming and flailing as she tried to escape.

"She's been such a big help, really..." Mario chuckled. "We wouldn't have gotten around Sinnoh so quickly without her...she's such an amazing guide...how are you with her again? Hahaha...but my my...she's done so much for us, yet we haven't done anything for her. Well we should fix that...she looks a bit chilly, doesn't she look a bit chilly, yes she looks chilly. We need to make sure your warm somehow, and I've got just the thing! Luigi! Yoshi!"

At the sound of the words, Luigi and Yoshi came onto the screen...

...pushing a CASKET into focus and Platinum's eyes widened at the sight of it, and Mario smirked.

"This is the best thing for you Platinum...we're going to put you into this casket, and it's going to protect you from the cold, and you'll be warm and fuzzy. "And you'll stay warm in there THE WHOLE WAY BACK. That sound great?" Platinum screamed and flailed, not wanting to be stuck in a casket. "GOOD! Glad you agree! Now...let's make sure you get inside nice and quick..."

Mario picked up the gagged Platinum who tried to escape, and Toad opened up the casket as Mario placed her inside the casket...and with a devious smirk...CLOSED the casket on Platinum and chuckled, leaving her to flail and hit the inside of the casket with her bindings to no avail.

"There...we've done something for her. Now my conscience is clear...she'll thank us later, I am sure of it." Mario chuckled as he tapped the casket. "You know...now that this was done, this feels like a very powerful symbol really...yes...a symbol...

Mario then turned to the screen, with a MALICIOUS grin...

"...A symbol of the DEATH of your Resurrection, Ishida! Because Platinum...she represents the new life you've created for yourself, and the aspirations you hold for your future...and this casket...it represents where that's ALL GOING when I'm done with you at Final Clash...IN THE GRAVE! Platinum, resurrection...casket, the grave...and Platinum's in the casket...isn't that powerful symbolism? Hehehehe...it's been fun leading you all over Sinnoh, Ishida, it really has, messing with your head and your girl. Has a very nice satisfaction to it...but we must get back to the arena. I have something to say to everyone after all...and I know you'll be there listening to every single bit... See you there, Matty Baby. Hahahaha!"

And with that said, Mario and the Kingdom began pushing the casket off-screen and presumably towards the arena...

...

...and it was there that Matt SNAPPED the tablet in half over his knee and THREW the remains down to the ground. With a heavy scowl of anger on his face he walked towards Garurumon...

"Come on, Garurumon...we're heading back to the arena." Matt said as he proceeded to get on him.

"...He knows you'll come for him, as you've been trying to do. He's leading you into a trap..." Garurumon noted.

"I know...but I got an idea. Let's go...we're coming, Platinum." Matt said as he rode off on Garurumon away from the mines, and towards the arena.

* * *

"...Mario's damn games continue...and now he's shedding light on what he really wants with Platinum... He wants to use her to create a symbol of Matt's Resurrection dying in order to get in his head... He is ONE SICK FUCK if you ask me." Church said.

"Don't you DARE stain the great name of Mario! He's obviously doing this for some other reason! You can't possibly hope to understand how his mind works! So go back to your hole, let the real geniuses work here!" Sarge stated.

"Of course, justify everything Mario does no matter how horrible it is, that's just great, huh?" Church asked.

"YES IT IS, DIRTBAG!" Sarge shouted.

"...For God's sake... Mario's going to be arriving at the arena eventually, and Matt won't be too far behind... No telling what will happen when it does. But the show must goe on and we got a match here..." Church said.

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)**

The crowd booed loudly as Jason Krueger came out to the beat of his song, erratic twitching and a snarl on his face, IC Title in his hand. He looked down at his title, and shook his head, muttering "No...not ever..." before stalking down the ramp with bad intentions on his mind. Once he reached the ring, he entered it without much theatrics and circled it. As he did so, he held his title close to his chest as if it were something precious, muttering "This is mine...it will ALWAYS be mine..."

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from South Island, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger!"

"...Jason got the worst news of his UCA career so far...when he was told last week he would have to defend his UCA Intercontinental Title against THREE hedgehogs in a Fatal 4-Way Match at Final Clash. And considering the paranoid mess he was BEFORE, this made him even WORSE..." Church said.

"How DARE Force! This is Jason Krueger! The Messiah of the Neckbreaker! The man who will break your neck by looking at you! ...He deserves the HIGHEST praise! PRAISE TO THE MESSIAH! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS! TRULY YOU DO NOT!" Sarge stated as he bowed to Jason.

"...Riiiighhhtt...sorry to anybody who's like "WTF?"... Anyways, two of Jason's challengers earlier faced each other, and Chaos defeated Hope earlier in the night. And Jason looks to do the same with the final hedgehog of this match..." Force said.

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

The crowd exploded into loud cheers as Shadow came out with his stoic, serious expression on his face. He stood onstage staring down Jason in the ring before slowly making his way down the ramp in a methodical manner. He reached the ring and walked up the steps, entering the ring. He walked across the ring, eyeing Jason as he did before climbing up a corner and staring out into the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs., "The Ultimate Life Form" Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow looking to gain some serious momentum here tonight, but this isn't the first time he's faced Jason. These two fought a couple of weeks earlier, and some say Shadow was about to beat Jason when Chaos decided to stick his nose into things..." Church said.

"LIES! LIES, I TELL YOU! How could someone like Shadow defeat a Messiah like Jason! THEY CAN'T! That's what makes him such a great Red! BREAK HIS NECK, JASON! GIVE IT TO ME AS A SOUVENIR!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well we're going to find out if that's the truth or not, because I'm sure this time around, we're getting a clear winner. And you know what, I like the sound of that, though I'm sure some companies find that silly." Church said.

Jason handed his title (reluctantly) to the ref, and the bell was rang. Shadow and Jason charged at each other, and Shadow ducked a right from Jason, who turned around and started getting Forearms to the face repeatedly. Shadow slowly backed Jason up, until Jason kicked him in the gut, then nailed a vicious knee right to the face! Shadow was dazed, and Jason grabbed him and whipped him into a corner, then ran at him, but Shadow caught him with a foot to the jaw. Jason backed up, and Shadow ran at him, but Jason ducked the clothesline, and caught the arm, and spun Shadow around...Shadow spun out of the Arm-Trap Swinging Neckbreaker and pushed Jason into the ropes, and Jason bounced back right into a Back Body Drop. Jason arched his back in pain, and Shadow bounced off the ropes and nailed a Jumping Knee Drop across the head! Shadow with the cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out!

"Shadow with the first cover of the match, and he's got control! Shadow knew that Neckbreaker was coming... Not hard to see though when a guy's known for them though." Force said.

"They always get the first shots on everything, but guess what? They always FAIL AT THE FINISH LINE! This won't last long, I know it won't! ...It's better for everyone that way." Sarge said.

Shadow picked up Jason and nailed a European Uppercut before whipping Jason into the ropes, and looking for a Back Body Drop. But Jason stopped after the rebound and kicked Shadow in the chest, sending him upright. Jason went for a Clothesline, but Shadow ducked it, and Jason rebounced into a Snap Powerslam! Shadow with the cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out! Shadow picks up Jason and drags him to a corner, lifting him up to it, he tries to go up there with him, but Jason suddenly began nailing vicious rights to the skull of Shadow! The hedgehog backed away, taken back by the fists in his face, and that's when Jason dived off and nailed a Diving Double Ax Handle on Shadow! Shadow managed to get back up, but was immediately brought back down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! Jason covers! 1...2...Shadow kicks out!

"And there's Jason with one of his patented Neckbreakers! Jason is the best with Neckbreakers, and the more he hits you with them, the bigger your chances are of losing!" Church said.

"He may as well know every Neckbreaker there is out there, and a guy that knows THAT many Neckbreakers, will be breaking your neck! And we WILL see a broken neck tonight! AWESOME!" Sarge cheered.

Jason stood up and stomped on Shadow's face before picking him up and throwing him into the corner, and began nailing Shoulder Rams into his gut repeatedly before pulling him in for a Clothesline! Jason with another cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Jason wastes no time with a Headlock, and wrenches on the head, causing Shadow to grit his teeth. Eventually Shadow slowly stood up with Jason in tow, and begin to elbow his gut repeatedly...but Jason suddenly went for a Back Suplex! Shadow backflipped out of it and landed behind Jason, who turned around...

...into a kick to the gut AND WENT FOR THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE EARLY...!

...but Jason spun out of it, put an arm between the legs, grabbed the head, lifted him...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH A PUMPHANDLE NECKBREAKER!

"Shadow tried to end things early, but he just got a Neckbreaker of the Pumphandle variety across the knee instead! That's a new Neckbreaker from Jason!" Church said.

"Jason's always looking for new ways to maim his opponent...and let me tell you...that's pretty damn awesome...like the awesomest of awesome...without all the sucky bits...with a little dosage of cool." Sarge rambled.

Jason hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

Jason grabbed Shadow's quills and dragged him over to the rope, placing him against it throat-first, and pushed Shadow against it with his feet, choking him out! Shadow flailed as the ref admonished Jason and began to count! 1...2...3...4...Jason backed off, but the damage was done as Shadow coughed. Jason grinned as he pulled Shadow up, and begin kneeing the hedgehog in the face repeatedly, as if trying to break his nose, before dropping him with a Neckbreaker Slam after the sixth knee! Jason with the cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Jason quickly mounts Shadow and begins to beat on him with rights to the skull, shouting "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY TITLE! YOU HEDGEHOGS WON'T! I'VE COME TOO FAR, BASTARDS!"

"Jesus...that is some Grade A viciousness right there...he is REALLY that paranoid about his titles..." Church stated.

"HEY! A man LOVES his gold, and who wouldn't want to keep gold?! GOLD IS PRECIOUS! GOLD IS LIFE!" Sarge exclaimed.

After raining down so many blows, Jason picked up Shadow, and grabbed him, and tried for the Brink of Insanity...

...

...but Shadow remained rooted to the ground! Jason growled and tried a few more times, but Shadow would not budge! Livid, Jason tried once more...

...

...but Shadow landed behind Jason, grabbed him and lifted him...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A SIT-OUT WHEELBARROW FACEBUSTER!

"D'OH! OH COME ON! Jason did NOT deserve that! He was just doing his JOOOOBBB! RESPECT THE RED'S JOB!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Shadow's also doing his job as well, and that involves planting Jason on his FACE!" Church retorted.

Shadow turned Jason over and covers him!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"And Jason kicks out in the nick of time! But Shadow's back in the game now!" Church stated.

"Oh I HATE when the Ultimate Life Form is back in the game! When is it EEEVVEEERRR good?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow slowly got to his feet, and stalked Jason with a frown as the IC Champ slowly got up. Once Jason was onto him, Shadow ran and leaped at him...

...

...Jason AVOIDED the Chaos Blast! Shadow landed on his feet, and turned around into a LIFT ONTO THE SHOULDERS...

...but Shadow landed behind Jason, avoiding the Absolute Destruction, and pushed Jason into the ropes! Jason rebounded...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"And there's a PICTURE PERFECT Double A Spinebuster for Jason's troubles! Jason won't be having Absolute Destruction any time soon!" Church said.

"No, no, Jason, kick out! A Spinebuster can't do you in! NO!" Sarge cried out!

Shadow hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"Oh! Thank God! Don't give me a damn heart attack! I don't have enough money to replace it if I get one!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, well don't breathe a sigh of relief yet, because this match isn't over yet! And Shadow's looking for something big!" Church said.

Indeed, Shadow had already gotten up and went over to a nearby corner and began to climb it as he sized up Jason. He reached up to the top...

...

...when Jason shot up and caught Shadow with a right, stunning him! He nailed a few more rights, then climbed up to the top, grabbing Shadow and placing his arm over his head! He went to lift him...

...

...but Shadow held onto the turnbuckle, avoiding the Superplex! Jason tried a few more times, but Shadow would not budge, who then began to nail rights to the gut of Jason, slowly forcing him to let go! Once Jason let go, Shadow nailed a headbutt...

...and Jason fell down to the mat below with a splat! Shadow then stood on top, steadied himself...

...

...AND 450 SPLASH!

...

...AVOIDED! Jason rolled out of the way, and Shadow LANDED on his feet!

...

...

...AND JASON QUICKLY TAKES THE CHANCE TO PLANT HIM WITH THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

"MENTAL BREAKDOWN! Out of freakin' NOWHERE! Shadow tried to fly for once, but all he got was a breakdown he could've done without!" Church stated.

"And guess what?! Thanks to that breakdown, Shadow..." Sarge began.

Jason covered Shadow quickly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Shadow kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D?! OH COME ON! I love Mental Breakdowns of Blue! They offer such educational analysis for everyone that's not a dirtbag!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, well too bad Sarge, but Shadow decides to say "F-U" to a breakdown...and Jason...well he's NOT happy a-you know what, I'll say it, the dude's breaking down himself!" Church stated.

As Church said, Jason was twitched in pure ANGER at that not working, clenching his fist as he growled. Muttering "you won't win...you won't come CLOSE to it...you don't UNDERSTAND...NEVER..." Jason then went over to an adjacent corner as Shadow writhed...crouched...and stalked Shadow...

"...UH-OH...I think he wants to call upon a certain finisher from some of his other companies... Something that makes him a MACHINE..." Church noted.

"GORE HIS ASS! GORE IT TO HELL! AND SEND ME THE PICTURES! I WANT TO PUT IT ON THE WALL OF RED BASE!" Sarge cheered.

Shadow slowly got up to his feet, and groaned...turned around...

...

...

...Jason RAN at Shadow full-speed...

...

...

...

...SHADOW LEAPFROGGED OVER THE GORE! Jason STOPPED himself JUST in the nick of time from hitting the turnbuckle!

"GORE AVOIDED! GORE AVOIDED! But Jason stops himself in time! But he's NOT out of the woods yet!" Church shouted...

...For indeed, as Jason turned around, he got a KICK TO THE GUT! Shadow bent him over, HOOKED THE ARMS...

...

...

...Jason spun out of it again, and PULLED HIM DOWN FOR THE TOTAL CORRUPTION!

...

...

...but Shadow fought against it and quickly rolled through the Arm-Trap Crossface and onto his feet! Jason quickly got to a knee to deal with Shadow...

...

...

...

...AND TOOK A CHAOS BLAST TO THE FACE AS A RESULT!

"CHAOS BLAST! Shadow unleashed the Chaos Blast, and Jason's gone for a freakin' loop! Jason's down!" Church exclaimed.

"OH NOOOOO! NOOO! Jason, I'm so sorry to say...but..." Sarge began.

Shadow dropped for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Jason kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd! Hah, I knew he would do that! Because Reds are the KINGS of kicking out! What do Blues kick out of, their own inferiority?!" Sarge questioned.

"You know...one day, someone's gonna check your mind. Why? Because they'll gain a goddamn fortune figuring out how you come up with this shit." Church said.

Shadow frowned in silent frustration before he picked up Jason to his feet, and grabbed him. He tried for the Chaos Control (Lifting DDT into a Neckbreaker)...

...

...

...but Jason remained rooted to the ground. Shadow tried again, but Jason would not leave his feet. Shadow growled and was going to try again, but Jason suddenly pushed Shadow away! Shadow quickly ran at Jason, but the Champ sidestepped Shadow...

...

...

...and Shadow rebounded into a BRUTAL boot to the skull! Shadow was dazed as Jason grabbed Shadow and set him up...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE BRINK OF INSANITY!

"And Shadow gets taken to the BRINK OF INSANITY! And the brink may be too much for his sanity to bear!" Church said.

"And this is where I proudly say...Shadow..." Sarge began.

Jason wastes no time hooking the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.85!

"You Just Got...DAMMIT! You damn hedgehogs don't know when to quit! If you did, we'd all be living happier lives!" Sarge stated.

"I think Jason feels that would be the case, because he is MAD... That guy just wants Shadow to die here and now!" Church stated.

Indeed, Jason was snarling in pure frustration and anger, wondering what it would take to put down the Ultimate Life Form. Jason yanked Shadow up to his feet and shouted in his face, "YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME! YOU'RE NO ULTIMATE LIFE FORM, YOU'RE JUST A HEDGEHOG WHO'S WAITING FOR HIS NECK TO BE BROKEN! THE TITLE IS MINE! MINE! AND NO HEDGEHOG WILL EVER TAKE IT FROM ME! THIS IS THE PRICE FOR TRYING!" Jason then SLAPPED Shadow across the face before lifting Shadow in a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...and with a snarl RAN TOWARDS THE CORNER...

"OH CRAP CRAP CRAP! He's going for Absolute Destruction AGAINST THE TURNBUCKLES! HE'S GOING TO BREAK HIS NECK!" Church called.

...

...

...

...Shadow got off Jason's shoulder at the last second and pushed Jason into the corner! Jason stumbled out of the corner from the collision...

...

...and got a kick to the gut, then got himself bent forward and arms hooked...

...

...

...

...CHAOS NIGHTMARE CONNECTS!

"THE CHAOS NIGHTMARE! Third time's the charm as Shadow gets ALL OF IT!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT! This wasn't supposed to happen! Unfortunately, I have to say, Jason..." Sarge began.

Shadow turns Jason and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge stated.

**("Voices" by Rev Theory)**

"Here is your winner...Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Shadow stood up to his feet, stoic in his gaze as the ref held up his hand in victory. The hedgehog then pulled his hand away and climbed a nearby turnbuckle and stared out into the crowd stoically, before pointing to the Final Clash sign, a silent affirmation that the Intercontinental Title would be his come the event. Shadow then got off the turnbuckle, and stared down at Jason was slowly coming to after the Chaos Nightmare. Shadow simply said "Hold onto that title real tight...because you won't have it for much longer." Shadow then exited the ring and made his way up the ramp and to the back.

"And Shadow with one HELL of a win here tonight! He just pinned the Intercontinental Champion, and that is a huge momentum booster right there! Hell, momentum like that could lead him to take the Intercontinental Title at Final Clash!" Church said.

"Dammit, why did this happen?! Why didn't anyone tell me Shadow as gonna win?! I demand that this be rectified, he's just a damn dirty hedgehog who's gonna get his neck broken, how was he supposed to win?!" Sarge questioned.

"Well he just did, Sarge, and if anything, Shadow has a hell of a good chance to win come Final Clash! He has the mental advantage now, and the Fatal 4-Way may be his soon enough!" Church said.

After Shadow had left for the back, Jason finally came to, coming to a sitting position...and he slowly realized what happened as he looked around. His eyes went wide, and his breath slowly became hyper-ventilated. He muttered "No, no, no, no, no...No, no, NO, NO, NOOO!" Jason then slammed his fists on the mat in pure insanity and paranoia, the fact that he lost this close to Final Clash getting to him! He shouted "THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! THIS WILL NOT STAND! I AM THE CHAMPION! ME! MY TITLE! MINE! NO HEDGEHOG WILL TAKE IT!" Jason then rolled out of the ring, grabbed his IC Title, and tightly held it against his chest as he stomped his way around the ring and up the ramp, snarling and foaming at the mouth, muttering how he wouldn't lose what he worked for.

"...You know, that is NOT surprising. Seriously, you had to see that coming if you knew Jason at all." Church deadpanned.

"Well what do you expect?! He got beat by a dirtbag hedgehog! There is no other worthy reaction! He can't lose to any of the dirty Blues, he can't!

"Jason was already a paranoid, insane mess before, this is only going to worsen it. And that's bad news for everything else in his path...this Fatal 4-Way Match is going to be pure CHAOS..." Church said.

* * *

The cameras on the Titantron go backstage, where we see Shadow walking through the halls with the same stoic look on his face, not showing indication of any joy he took over his victory. That was when Caboose ran up to him...and then right past him as he crashed into something off-screen.

"OW!" Caboose yelped off-screen. "...Now who put that there? Where is Freckles? He was supposed to be with me for this!"

"You're not having an Assault Rifle with an AI! Now do the interview!" A worker shouted, kicking Caboose back onto screen next to Shadow, who did not look amused.

"Oh...right. That's what I was here for...I forgot." Caboose noted before seeing Shadow. "Oh hello, scary, broody hedgehog! See I was just walking around, you know minding my own business, holding this..." Caboose then held up the 2014 FWA for Interviewer Team of the Year, the second one for the Reds and Blues. "...which I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS FOR, but it makes the others happen...when some guys pulled me aside...they were very mean and uncaring and a bit sloppy...and then they told me to talk to, and I forgot what they told me to ask you... Yeah, that's what happened..."

"ASK HIM HIS THOUGHTS ON THE MATCH HE JUST WON, YOU IDIOT!" A worker shouted off-screen.

"OH! Right...you know, you don't have to shout. Freckles doesn't like it when you shout..." Caboose said. "Sooo...you won your match, yaaaaaaayyy! ...Do you have anything to say about it?"

Shadow just watched this all with an annoyed look but shook his head and talked. "...Tonight...I showed Jason Krueger one thing. That for all his ranting, for all his proclamations, for all his tightening grip on his title...that he is vulnerable...and he is NOT invincible when it comes to that title. The Messiah of the Neckbreakers CAN fall, and I proved that if our last bout didn't have Chaos involved...I would have won. And it's only the beginning...for time is running for Jason Krueger. All reigns come to an end...and his will be the next one at MY hands, regardless of Hope and Chaos also in the match. They may all have their strengths...but I am the Ultimate Life Form, and I've come TOO FAR to be denied. At Final Clash, you're looking at the new Inte-"

JASON SLAMMED HIS TITLE INTO SHADOW'S SKULL OUT OF NOWHERE!

"SON OF A BITCH! JASON JUST CLOCKED SHADOW'S SKULL!" Church exclaimed.

"BRAWL TIME! BRAWL TIME! TIME FOR A GOOD OL' FAHSIONED BRAWL BACKSTAGE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow fell down and Jason began raining down fists on him as Caboose ran away, shouting "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BAD DREAMS, FREDDY KRUEGER!" Jason was shouting "YOU WON'T TAKE IT FROM ME! YOU WON'T!" Jason then picked up Shadow and SLAMMED him into a nearby crate, before crushing his head in with his knee! Jason was FOAMING at the mouth, a twitch in his eye as all he saw was a threat to everything he had built up for himself! He then picked up Shadow and lifted him into a Fireman's Carry...

"OH DAMMIT! He's trying to break Shadow's neck again! HE WANTS HIM OUT OF THE GAME ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEATEN HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! HE HAS NO ONE TO BLAME BUT HIMSELF!" Sarge shouted.

Jason snarled and was about to go for Absolute Destruction on the concrete floor, not noticing someone had climbed up a nearby ladder...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A MOONSAULT FROM HOPE OFF THE LADDER, DROPPING SHADOW IN THE PROCESS!

"WHAT?! WHERE DID THAT HEDGEHOG COME FROM?! THIS IS OFFICIAL NECK-BREAKING BUSINESS, HE CAN'T INTERFERE IN IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"HOPE JUST GOT HIMSELF INTO THIS DEAL! WHETHER IT'S BECAUSE HE WANTS JASON OR WANTS TO HELP SHADOW, HE'S IN IT NOW!" Church shouted

Jason fell down to the ground, and Hope wasted no time in mounting him and rained down fists on the head of the IC Champ. Jason eventually managed to push Hope off of him and stood up, but got TACKLED into the wall by the hedgehog, who kept on raining the fists into Jason's skull! Jason took them for a bit before he began BITING Hope's nose, the hedgehog cried out in pain from this sudden tactic! He managed to pull away and held his nose, but got a Big Boot to the face by Jason! Hope fell down to the ground, and Jason growled at the hedgehog before stomping the hell out of him, shouting "YOU DON'T GET INVOLVED, YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG! YOU DON'T STOP WHAT IS BOUND TO HAPPEN!" before picking up Hope and throwing him away and down to the ground! Jason snarled, losing it...then took a three-point stance...

...Hope slowly got to his feet...

...

...

...

...Jason CHARGED AT HOPE...

"JASON GOING FOR THE GORE GORE GOOOOREEE!" Church shouted.

...

...

...

...Hope LEAPFROGGED over Jason just in the nick of time! Jason was stunned and cursed mentally before turning around...

...

...AND GOT A DOSE OF LIGHT TO THE JAW, THE IMPACT HEARD DOWN THE HALL!

"DOSE OF LIGHT! HOPE JUST GAVE JASON AN EXTRA PAINFUL DOSE OF LIGHT TO HELP EASE THOSE MENTAL PROBLEMS!" Church shouted.

Jason fell down to the ground, dazed and holding his jaw and Hope panted a bit before turning around...

...

...

...

...INTO A KICK TO THE GUT AND A CHAOS NIGHTMARE FROM SHADOW!

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE! HOPE JUST HAD HIMSELF A CHAOS NIGHTMARE COURTESY OF SHADOW, PAL OR NOT!" Church said.

"EVERY MEN FOR HIMSEEEEEELLLLLFFFF!" Sarge drawled out.

Hope was flat on his face and limp, Shadow on his knees as he said "Sorry Hope...but consider us even for that Dose of Light two weeks ago. Every man for himself." Shadow then stood up...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A CHAIR TO THE SKULL FROM CHAOS!

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! DAMN, I HEARD THAT FROM HERE! WHERE DID CHAOS COME FROM?!" Church exclaimed.

"HE CAME FROM WHERE ALL GODS COME FROM...THE GLORIOUS REDS! AND HE WANTS DESTRUCTION!" Sarge shouted.

Shadow crumpled to the ground, but Chaos did not waste any time! He lifted Shadow onto his shoulders, spun him off...

...

...

...AND NAILED RAGNAROK ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR! Shadow was laid out and Chaos got to a knee, but then he saw Jason trying to get up to his feet. Chaos smirked darkly before he picked up Jason, placed him between his legs...

...lifted him up by the waist...lifted him up even higher...

...

...

...

...

...AND GAVE HIM THE RIDE TO HELL ON A METAL CRATE!

"AND JASON JUST TOOK A RIDE TO HELL, AND IT'S A RIDE HE WON'T FORGET! CARNAGE, EVERYWHERE! AND CHAOS STANDS TALL!" Church shouted.

"CHAOS PICKED HIS MOMENT, AND TOOK IT! THIS IS WHAT BEING A GOD IS ALL ABOUT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jason rolled off the metal crate from the impact and fell flat on his face, and indeed, it was Chaos that was standing over every body, and smirked at all the destruction around him. He then saw the IC Title lying on the ground, and grabbed it and lifted it up...saying...

"You cannot deny a God what he wants...for he will do whatever it takes to get it. This is MINE...and it becomes official at Final Clash. BOW DOWN to the God of Destruction."

Chaos then draped the title over Jason's body, and walked off, leaving the three opponents of his to writhe on the floor in pain.

* * *

"Well...THAT was all-out carnage right there. Those four guys beat the living crap out of each other, proving it was indeed every man for himself, and Chaos was the one standing tall with the momentum." Church said.

"The God indeed has all the momentum, and there may be no one to stop the path of destruction he's on. He's on a mission, and Jason...poor, poor Jason...he's about to get Sarge'd in the WORST way." Sarge shook his head.

"As if Jason wasn't a paranoid mess BEFORE...now he's gonna go off the deep end. And it's gonna come to a head when these four clash in three weeks." Church said.

**("Agent Tex (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams)**

The crowd went crazy as Agent Tex came out onto the stage with a focus in her step. She stood on the stage, staring down at the ring before pounding her fist into her palm and cracking her neck menacingly. She walked down the ramp as the crowd chanted "Tex! Tex! Tex!" and she leaped onto the apron and entered the ring. She then threw her hand forward as if though throwing a fist and raised her fist high.

"The following contest is a tag team contest scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Blood Gulch, weighing in at 167 lbs., Agent Tex!"

"And here comes my ex-girlfriend, who is on a MISSION to tear apart Samus tonight just weeks before their Final Clash match, and she's even willing to do it with a partner! That shows how angry she is!" Church said.

"Tex can be PRETTY painful...I still feel the pains, the HORRIBLE pains...and the fact that she's willing to be on a team is something else. Samus better be careful when getting into this match or else." Sarge said.

"Tex and Samus have been having problems dating all the way back to Royal Reckoning, and those problems are about to ramped up tonight along with something else..." Church said.

**("The Other Side" by Evanescence)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers and Tifa Lockhart walked out from the back, clad in her Advent Children attire as she had a focused look on her face. She pulled on her gloves a bit before throwing her fist into the air, setting pyro off around her. She then made her way down the ramp, a determined look on her face as she slapped hands with a few fans. She then got on the apron and leaped over the ropes and into the ring, running to the ropes and threw her fist forward as she reached them. Tifa then pulled down at her gloves, as if prepping herself up more.

"And her tag team partner, from Edge, weighing in at 133. lbs. Tifa Lockhart!"

"And it's the Women's Title situation! And Tifa, the Number One Contender, is finally able to get her hands on Lightning, and as evident by tonight, she wants to make it clear she REFUSES to lay down for Lightning just like that!" Church said.

"She shouldn't put up a fight at all! Can't she see that she's not impressive anymore and she should just go away AND THAT AT FINAL CLASH, LIGHTNING WILL MURDER HER LIKE THE DIRTY BLUE SHE IS!" Sarge cried out.

"We'll see about that Sarge, because tonight, we're gonna get a little preview, and if Tifa has her way, we'll be seeing a knockout tonight." Church said.

**("Seduction" by Eminem)**

The crowd gave loud boos as opposed to the mixed reaction from a few weeks earlier, as Samus came out in her Zero Suit, a cocky smirk on her face as she stared Tifa and Tex. With a confident stride in her step, she made her way down the ramp. Ignoring the fans, Samus leaped onto the apron and entered the ring, still grinning with confidence.

"And their opponents, first, from the Planet Zebes, weighing in at 198 lbs., Samus Aran!"

"Last week, Samus broke her silence, stating her reasons for attacking and screwing with Tex was that she didn't like everyone saying Tex paved the way for her after all she did, and she wants to prove that wrong by beating her." Church said.

"AND SHE WILL! ...I will never say this in front of Tex, I value my life. But SHE WILL! She has all the tools, and she did what she did regardless of Tex! And it's time to show the world the truth!" Sarge said.

"It's Female World Champion vs Female Rumble Winner at Final Clash, and this whole deal is about to get a lot more fuel to the fire." Church said.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

The crowd gave a big mixed reaction, 65 percent boos and 35 percent cheers as the music played, and Lightning came out onto the stage, Women's Title over her shoulder and her Women's Champion of the Year FWA in hand. She held a hard gaze towards the ring before she looked out towards the crowd, before raising her title high with one hand, turning around and pointing to the RR initials on the back of her jacket. She then walked down the ramp, focused as ever and got on the apron, and looked at Tex and Samus, then entered. She then stood in the middle of the ring and held up her title and FWA.

"And their opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron!"

"And here comes the Women's Champion, who became a recent two-time FWA Winner! Women's Champion of the Year and Technician of the Year! That is HUGE for the Vice President of the RR, but to Lightning, that's not enough. No she wants one more thing..." Church said.

"And that's the destruction of Tifa at her hand! She wants the torch, and she'll TAKE IT FROM HER COLD, LIFELESS HANDS! In the name of the Reds, only a Red as great as her could do such a thing! DO IT FOR US!" Sarge shouted.

"Lightning and Samus don't like each other, but they've agreed to put their differences aside for the sake of tonight, and who knows what could happen from that." Church said.

It was decided that Tifa and Samus would start the match as their partners got on the apron, and the ref rang the bell. Samus charaged at Tifa, who dodged the bounty hunter and gave a few Shoot Kicks to the leg. Samus threw a right at Tifa, but she ducked and kneed Samus in the gut before whipping her into the ropes, and going for a Clothesline. Samus ducked it and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on Tifa, and covered her! 1...2...Tifa kicks out! Samus picked up Tifa and tried for a Gutwrench Suplex, but Tifa flipped onto her feet! Samus turned around, and Tifa went for a Roundhouse Kick, and the bounty hunter ducked in time! Samus pushed Tifa into a corner, and ran at her, but got caught with a foot to the jaw, which was then followed up with a Spinning Heel Kick! Tifa picks up Samus and goes for a Body Slam, but Samus slips behind her and METROID KILL-Tifa ELBOWS Samus in the jaw in time to escape and quickly tags in Tex to loud cheers!

"Ooooooooh SHIT! Tex is in the ring the same time as Samus! It's about go down in Sinnoh!" Church stated.

"I can't wait for this! It's gonna be AWESOME! ...AVENGE ME, SAMUS!" Sarge shouted.

Tex got into the ring and glared at Samus across the ring, who just stared right back at Tex unmoving and unflinching. Samus smirked, and Tex made a beeline for her...and Samus just walked back to her corner and tagged in Lightning. The crowd booed as Samus got on the apron, and Lightning shook her head as she got in. Tex glared at Samus, who just said "My terms...NOT yours." and Tex decided to take her anger out on Lightning as she threw a right at her, but the Champ ducked it and kicked Tex in the gut, followed by a sweep of the legs dropping Tex, and then a Jumping Knee Drop to the gut! Lightning picked up Tex and nailed a few forearms to the face repeatedly before bouncing off the ropes AND RIGHT INTO A BRUTAL LARIAT FROM TEX! Tex stomped on Lightning repeatedly before picking her up and lifting her into a Military Press...then throwing her down to the ground with authority!

"And Tex is MANHANDLING Lightning right now after Samus...well...bailed on a fight with her!" Church said.

"She didn't bail! Rule number one in Samus' bounty hunter book, that I bought on eBay...SAMUS chooses the fights, not her opponent." Sarge said.

Tex dropped down and nailed a few fists to the skull of Lightning before picking her up and whipping her HARD into a corner! She then ran and nailed Lightning with a vicious Corner Clothesline, then pulled her into a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam! Tex hooks the leg! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Tex pulls her up by the hair and drags her to her corner...but Lightning suddenly nails a Back Suplex on Tex! Tex groaned in pain before getting on her knees and getting a KICK TO THE SKULL! Tex went stiff, and Lightning quickly picked and lifted her up...and BRAINBUSTER ON THE KNEE!

"Oooohhh, Lightning just busted Tex's brain across her knee! That's NOT good to feel, I am damn sure of!" Church said.

Lightning hooks the leg!

1...

2...

Tex kicks out!

"And even I knew Tex would kick out there, but don't worry, it's just softening her up is all! Yeah...I hope to GOD." Sarge muttered.

Lightning wasted no time in dropping knees across the body of Tex to keep her down before picking her up, and begins nailing Kawada Kicks to the skull! One, two, three, four, fi-TEX CAUGHT THE FIFTH KICK! Lightning was shocked until she was PLANTED with a Thrust Spinebuster! Tex then tagged in Tifa and picked up Lightning and whipped her over to Tifa...who nailed a Discus Big Boot on her as she came close! Tifa dropped for the cover! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Tifa picked up Lightning, and nailed big Kneelift to the face of Lightning, stunning her, before bouncing off the ropes...

...

...and nailing a Savate Kick right to the jaw of Lightning!

"And now TIFA FINALLY gets her hands on Lightning, and you can tell this is something she's been dying to get a taste of!" Church said.

"This is just stupid luck! Guess what?! TIFA'S ABOUT OUT OF IT! AND LIGHTNING IS FULL OF IT! SO GO FULL ON LUCKY, FARROOONNN!" Sarge exclaimed...while Church just stared with a "What the f*ck" look at Sarge.

Tifa drops for the cover! 1...2...Lightning kicks out! Tifa quickly picks up Lightning against, and lifts her for a Powerslam...Lightning slips out behind Tifa, grabs the waist, and pushes her to the ropes! Tifa holds onto them as Lightning rolls backwards and onto her feet...

...and then runs into two punches to the face, Shoot Kick to the leg, then a Spinning Backfist...

...

...Beat Rush (Two punches to face, Shoot Kick to leg, Spinning Backfist, and Lariat Combo) DENIED as Lightning DROPKICKS Tifa as she went for the Lariat portion! Tifa stumbled up to her feet but Lightning grabbed her in a Front Headlock...but then Tifa spun out of it and went for a Roundhouse Kick!

...Lightning DUCKED, and Tifa was now in a Pumphandle as Lightning had her...

...

...

...and nailed a Pumphandle Fallaway Slam on her!

"And Lightning REGAINS control by perfectly countering Tifa every step of the way! That pull into that Pumphandle move was GREAT!" Church said.

"HEY! Don't be surprised...it's what we Reds do after all...and you dirty Blues can't...because you suck...and you don't matter...and we will always be better than you." Sarge said.

Lightning hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tifa kicks out!

"Tifa with the kick out before two...but the match is NOW in Lightning & Samus' control. And they are about to get to work!" Church said.

Lightning went over to her corner and tagged in Samus, who quickly climbed a corner as Tifa was stumbling to her feet...AND NAILED HER WITH THE ICE BEAM! Samus goes for the cover! 1...2...Tifa kicks out! Samus stands over Tifa and kicks her in the side hard, causing her to cough before picking her up and throwing her into a corner! Samus then began nailing Shoulder Thrusts to the gut of Tifa! Samus was nearing ten when Tifa suddenly CAUGHT HER with a Knee to the temple! Samus backed up holding her head as Tifa pulled herself to the second turnbuckle...

...dived...

...

...and SAMUS CAUGHT HER AND NAILED AN OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX!

"And Samus just plucked Tifa out of the air and threw her over like it was NOTHING!" Church said.

"That's why she's a former World Champion, dirtbag! Think about it...if she wasn't stronger than everybody else...how could she be better than you?" Sarge asked.

Samus stood up with a cocky smirk on her face and turned to Tex, pointing to Tifa and said "This is in your future, girl. Memorize your fate." Tex clenched her fists in anger from the apron before picking up Tifa, and nailing a Back Suplex Backbreaker on her! Cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Tifa kicks out!

Samus picks up Tifa and tags Lightning back in and threw her to the Women's Champ, who caught Tifa with a Flapjack! Another cover! 1...2...Tifa kicks out! Lightning then grabs Tifa by the hair and says to her "You don't want to be a statistic?! ...Your whole career has been built JUST to be my statistic! THAT is fact, has-been!" Lightning then BRUTALLY knees Tifa in the face before whipping her into the ropes...

...but Tifa held onto the ropes to not rebound back! Lightning scowled and ran at Tifa, who Back Dropped her over the ropes...but the Champ landed on the apron! Tifa turned around, but got a kick to the gut through the ropes, bending her over! Lightning slingshotted over the ropes...

...

...and Tifa CAUGHT THE LIGHTNING FLASH AND HAD LIGHTNING ON HER SHOULDER! Lightning was shocked as she was PLANTED WITH A BRIDGING NORTHERN LIGHTS SUPLEX!

"Now THAT was a HELL of a counter! The always underestimated strength from TIFA! She's got Lightning!" Church said.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Lightning kicks out!

"NO SHE DOESN'T! So much for your COUNTER, Tifa?! Hah! What are you gonna do NOOOOOOWWW?!" Sarge questioned.

The two quickly scrambled to their AND TIFA DAMN NEAR TOOK LIGHTNING'S HEAD OFF WITH A DISCUS ELBOW SMASH!

"HOW ABOUT THAT?! TIFA MAY HAVE JUST CLOCKED LIGHTNING'S LIGHTS OUT!" Church shouted. "This is her CHANCE!"

Tex indeed felt the same and had her hand held out shouting "COME ON LOCKHART! GIVE ME THE DAMN TAG! GIVE ME IT!" Tifa heard Tex's shouts and slowly began crawling towards her as Lightning was down. Tex reached out her hand as much as she could...and Tifa LEAPED towards her...

...

...

...

...but SAMUS RAN IN AND KNOCKED TEX OFF THE APRON BEFORE THE TAG WAS MADE!

"HAHAHAHA! THE GENIUS OF THE REDS! Didn't see that coming, did ya Tex?! How's that feel?! ...Oh God, please don't let her hear that." Sarge said.

"Dammit, Samus made sure Tex couldn't be tagged in, and you BET she did that JUST to hurt her Tex as well and get to her! Samus is obviously a bitch like that..." Church said.

Samus smirked cockily at the downed Tex before turning around...

...

...

...AND TOOK A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL, COURTESTY OF A TICKED OFF TIFA! Samus rolled out of the ring from the kick, and Tifa glared at Samus before shaking her head and turning around...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A VALHALLA STRIKE THAT TURNED HER INSIDE OUT!

"VALHALLA STRIKE! SHE KEPT HER EYES ON SAMUS TOO LONG, AND TIFA PAID THE PRICE WITH A JACKED UP JAW FROM LIGHTNING!" Church exclaimed.

"And THAT'S THAT! Tifa..." Sarge began.

Lightning quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Tifa kicks out!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd?! Damn these Blues and their tendency to kick out! Seriously, you Blues should just know better. After all, why do we keep beating you?" Sarge questioned.

"...You know the Reds and Blues haven't fought for YEARS, right?" Church questioned.

"You're just waiting for the chance to strike at us, I KNOW IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning scowled in frustration before standing up and began stomping out Tifa repeatedly before KICKING the side of Tifa's head hard! She then saw Samus slowly getting on the apron, holding her head and tagged her in! Samus then entered the ring and kicked the head of Tifa as she was trying to get up, then lifted her up, and dropped her with an Uranage! Samus stood with an arrogant swagger as she slowly walked over to Tifa, taking her sweet time before shoved Tifa's away with her foot, showing complete disrespect to her!

"...And Samus is just now TOYING with Tifa, filling her own ego with crap like that. Seriously, do people like that grow on trees or are they really assholes deep down in their black hearts?" Church asked.

"Sssshhhh...quiet, dirtbag... I'm watching great work before me. It needs SILENCE." Sarge demanded.

Samus continued doing this to Tifa for laughs for a few more moments before picking her up, whipping her into the corner, and she stumbled out of it...and got dropped with a Running STO! Samus covers! 1...2...Tifa kicks out. Samus just grins as she picks up Tifa again, and nails a Pendulum Backbreaker on her! Another cover...another kick out! Samus was simply having fun at this point but then dragged Tifa up to her feet, and hooked her with a Double Chickenwing from behind...

"Uh-oh...this may be the END...Metroid Killer time!" Church called.

Samus lifted Tifa up HIGH by her arms...

...

...

...

...Tifa freed an arm and ELBOWED Samus in the jaw as she was lifted, causing her to let go! Samus held her jaw, but got a Jumping Knee Smash to that very jaw, sending her to the ropes! Tifa panted a bit before running to Samus against the ropes...

...

...who caught her with a kick to the chest, sending her back a bit! Samus ran at Tifa...

...

...

...

...WHO POPPED HER UP IN THE AIR AND NAILED HER WITH THE DOLPHIN BLOW (Pop-Up European Uppercut) ON THE WAY DOWN!

"DOLPHIN BLOW! DOLPHIN BLOW TO THE MUSH! SAMUS TOOK TOO MUCH TIME AND PAID THE PRICE FOR IT!" Church said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE! DAMN YOU DOLPHINS! DAMN YOOOOOUUUUUU!" Sarge shook his fist in anger.

Both women were down and out as Tex paced on her apron, knowing this was the chance! Tex held out her hand, practically shouting "TAG ME IN NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! NOW!" Tex kept her hand out, and Lightning also had her hand held out for a tag, sensing one was needed as well. Eventually, Tifa rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to Tex slowly but surely! Samus eventually came to, and in a daze, pulls herself to her own corner...

...

...they inch closer and closer...

...

...

...

...

...AND TIFA TAGS IN TEX, AND SAMUS TAGS IN LIGHTNING RIGHT AFTER!

"TEX AND LIGHTNING ARE IN! IT IS ON NOW, PEOPLE! IT IS ON!" Church said.

Both of them entered the ring and ran at each other AND TEX BOWLS HER OVER WITH A RUNNING SHOULDER BLOCK! Lightning stumbles up to her feet in shock and Tex RAMS her into a nearby corner and begins nailing vicious Shoulder Thrusts repeatedly before pulling her onto her shoulders and dropping with a Samoan Drop! Tex stood up then ran and BOOTED SAMUS OFF THE APRON AS SHE WAS STANDING ON IT! Payback from earlier! Tex growled at Samus before turning and picking up Lightning, but Lightning suddenly gave a Snap Arm Drag! Tex easily rolled onto her feet, but got Lightning swerving behind her and rolled into a School Boy! 1...2...TEX KICKS OUT! Tex rolls onto her knees and DUCKS A SUPERKICK! Lightning turns around and GETS A BRUTAL UPPERCUT TO THE JAW!

"Tex is kicking some MAJOR ASS! She is PISSED, and she wants to HURT PEOPLE! BAD!" Church said.

"...Can we throw Grif in there? I want to see his balls destroyed by Tex. Lasercorn will LOVE that." Sarge said.

Lightning fell into the ropes, where she got a relentless barrage of punches and kicks by Tex to all over her body and she is unable to defend them! Tex nails an especially vicious Right Hook to the jaw of Lightning before putting her between her legs, lifting her...

...

...

...AND PLANTING HER WITH A POWERBOMB!

"POWERBOMB! Lightning's in la-la land, and that may be it for the Vice President of the RR!" Church said.

"NO NO NO! NOT LIGHTNING! ANYONE BUT LIGHTNING! SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR THIS! TOO GOOD!" Sarge shouted.

Tex covers Lightning!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT!

"ONLY TWO! Lightning stays alive but for HOW LONG?! An angry Tex is not a Tex you want to deal with for long! She hurts you...in ways...I cannot go over. I REALLY can't...it would scar you." Church shuddered.

Tex glared down at Lightning before dragging her up to her feet and lifting her onto her shoulder for the Texas Dominator...

...

...

...but Lightning slipped out of it and towards the ropes! Tex stomped over to Lightning...BUT THE CHAMP DROP TOE HOLDS TEX INTO THE MIDDLE ROPES! Tex falls down holding her chest, and Lightning slides under the ropes and stands on the apron! She waits for Tex to stand...

...then slingshots over...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A LIGHTNING FLASH!

"LIGHTNING FLASH! LIGHTNING SPIKED TEX RIGHT ON HER SKULL!" Church exclaimed.

"And now...for the FINALE! Tex..." Sarge said.

Lighting wastes no time hooking both legs as tightly as possible!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TEX KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...A KICKOUT?! GAAAAHH! Why can't I have my fantasies be reality?! WHHHHYYYYYY?!" Sarge questioned.

"Tex is a tough bitch, Sarge, you know this! It's gonna take a lot more to put HER down for the count!" Church said.

Lightning growled in furstration, angry that she hadn't won this match for her team! She decided it was time to end before standing! She then grabbed one of Tex's leg and lifted it...then wrapped the back of her leg around the back of Tex's leg...

"Huh? What in the hell is she doing? Is this some s-" Church said.

"OH!" Sarge said in realization. "I KNOW THIS! IT'S THE NEW SUBMISSION OF HERS! THE ONE SHE'S USING IN HER ARSENAL! LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA (Mike Quackenbush's move of the same name)! SHE LOCKS IT IN, IT'S OVER!"

Lighting grab Tex's other free leg and went to tie it around Tex's first leg...but Tex's leg started struggling...and began kicking Lightning in the face with said leg! Eventually, she had to let go of Tex and back off, allowing the Freelancer to stand up! Tex went to grab Lightning...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW...

...

...

...

...BUT TEX STAYED STANDING LONG ENOUGH TO BOOT LIGHTNING'S HEAD OFF BEFORE FALLING DOWN! TEX AND LIGHTNING ARE DOWN!

"SUPERKICK TO TEX! BIG BOOT TO LIGHTNING! BOTH WOMEN ARE DOWN! IT'S ANYONE'S GAME AS THEIR PARTNERS HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK ON THEIR APRONS YET!" Church shouted. "WHO'S GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE?!"

The two stayed down for a little while before they began stirring. Eventually, Lightning used the ropes near the corner to pull herself up while Tex pushed herself to her feet. Tex staggered around...saw Lightning...and on instinct, RAN at her...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND SAMUS CAUGHT THE RUNNING TEX WITH THE RING BELL TO THE SKULL, SAID BELL RINGING ACROSS THE ARENA!**

"WHAT THE HELL?! SAMUS?! SHE JUST CLOCKED TEX IN THE SKULL WITH THE BELL! WHAT THE F*CK, MAN?!" Church shouted.

"TEX'S HEAD WILL CERTAINLY BE RINGING AFTER THAT!" Sarge added.

The ref called for the DQ...though the bell to ring the decision was in Samus' hands. Samus glared stoically down at out of it Freelancer...before she threw the ring bell down to the ground, then dragged Tex up. She hooked Tex with a Double Chickenwing...

...lifted her...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HER FACEFIRST ON THE BELL WITH THE METROID KILLER!

"AND METROID KILLER ON THE DAMN BELL! WAS THIS EVER ABOUT WINNING IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR SAMUS?!" Church stated.

"NOPE! FOR SAMUS, IT WAS ABOUT MAKING A STATEMENT! AND SHE MADE A RINGING ONE HERE AND NOW!" Sarge said.

Tex wasn't moving as she was face-first unconscious on the ring bell as Samus stood up and looked down at her! It seemed like she was going to do MORE...

...

...but TIFA slid into the ring and went for a PREMIUM HEART ON SAMUS! The bounty hunter saw it in time and DUCKED before she got knocked out and rolled out of the ring! Samus backed up the ramp quickly as Tifa glared at Samus, not liking what she did at all and shouting "What the hell's your problem?! Couldn't beat us so you had to beat us UP?!" Samus just smirked from her position on the ramp...before pointing behind Tifa...

...

...

...and Tifa was confused...until her eyes widened, and she turned around...

...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO LIGHTNING CLOCKING HER IN THE SKULL WITH HER FWA!

"SON OF A BITCH! NOW LIGHTNING WITH HER FWA OFF TIFA'S SKULL! IT WAS NEVER ABOUT WINNING THE MATCH FOR EITHER OF THEM!" Church shouted.

Tifa fell down to the mat, laid out from the FWA shot as Lightning glared angrily at Tifa...before dropping down to her knees and began SMASHING the FWA REPEATEDLY into the skull of Tifa, UNRELENTING with her assault! After the eighth shot, Tifa was busted open, but still Lightning did NOT relent! After about sixteen shots with the FWA, Lightning stopped, Tifa's head a bloody mess from all the shot. She then laid the FWA on the mat...and then dragged Tifa over to it...

...

...she pulled Tifa's arms back...causing the upper half of her body to be lifted over her Award...

...

...

...

... _AND SHE CURBSTOMPED TIFA'S FACE RIGHT INTO THE FWA AS HARD AS SHE COULD!_

"AND TIFA'S HEAD HAS JUST BEEN STOMPED INTO PASTE! TIFA'S COMPLETELY OUT WITH A DAMN CRIMSON MASK! SHE'S NEVER GOING TO FORGET THAT FWA NOW!" Church said.

"SOMEONE TAKE PICTURES OF THIS! COMMIT IT TO MEMORY! MAKE SURE THIS GLORIOUS MOMENT IS NEVER FORGOTTEN!" Sarge shouted.

Surprisingly, the FWA did NOT break OR bend from this...it was sturdy surprisingly. But Tifa's blood was starting to cover it, and Lightning pulled it out from under her, letting Tifa's head fall to the mat as she began wiping the blood off her FWA casually, all while boos rained down on her. Once done wiping the blood off, she set her FWA down and slid out of the ring, grabbing her title and then looked under the ring...

...

...and pulled out a strange blue gauntlet that had a heart symbol on it.

"Huh? What the hell is that thing? It looks UGLY...it's got the color BLUE on it, eh..." Sarge stated.

"Wait a second...that's...HOLY SHIT, THAT'S ONE OF TIFA'S PREMIUM HEART GAUNTLETS! THE GAUNTLETS HER DISCUS KO PUNCH IS NAMED AFTER! Where did LIGHTNING get THAT?!" Church questioned.

Lightning then slid into the ring and laid her title down before sliding the gauntlet onto her hand. After making sure it fit...she dragged Tifa up to her feet, the FF girl completely out of it...looked icily into Tifa's eyes...

...

...

...BEFORE NAILING A PREMIUM HEART ON TIFA WITH THE GAUNTLETED-HAND!

"...Tifa's own Premium Heart finisher...with Tifa's own Premium Heart gauntlet... That's just insult to injury of the HIGHEST level." Church said.

"Really? I think it's POETRY. Beautiful poetry...so beautiful...why can't Lightning be one of the great poets of our time?" Sarge asked.

Tifa was LAID OUT and unconscious in the ring, bleeding out as Lighting looked down stoically at Tifa before pulling off the gauntlet and throwing it down onto Tifa, then picked up Tifa and her FWA, and then got herself a mic. After shouldering her title, she spoke...

"...You still there, Tifa? Are you?" Lightning asked mockingly, even using her foot to move Tifa's head in mocking fashion. "You seem pretty out of it...that's a shame. Just goes to show that you REALLY don't belong here anymore. Hell, your five Women's Title reigns...nothing but CRAP. Anybody could do what you did...and yet you're glorified and act like you're some big somebody? A true shame indeed... It seems your only place in this world is to go and be the housewife of that insane idiot, Deadpool. Fitting for someone like you, isn't it? And at Final Clash...I make sure you STAY there...PERMANENTLY." Lightning crouched down and spoke in a cold tone. "Want me to TAKE the torch from you? ...GLADLY. And when I do...it'll be the most PAINFUL experience of your life. And you'll realize...you NEVER should have stood in my way. This is my time...my FWAs...my title...and my Vice Presidency prove it...and at Final Clash...you'll just be another casualty of the Rookie Revolution."

Lightning then dropped the mic onto Tifa's body and stood up, raising both her title and FWA high into the air, as boos (with a smattering of cheers) rain down upon her. All while Tex is also laid out on the side of the ring, all while Samus watched from the top of the ramp with a smirk on her face.

"...And Lightning just made it LOUD AND CLEAR. She's out to END Tifa and "take the torch" no matter the cost. And after what happened tonight...Tifa may be in BIG trouble." Church said.

"And let's not forget what happened to Tex! Samus also sent a message loud and clear, and Tex is FEELING that message no doubt about it!" Sarge stated.

"Lightning Farron...Samus Aran...the balls are in THEIR court...and THAT is bad news for their opponents and EVERYONE else." Church said.

* * *

The cameras then go to another area, and it seems to be just outside of the arena in the night of the day. Eventually, the cameras eventually land on the Tornado, Tails' own plane...and Miles "Tails" Prower himself sitting on the plane, his Tag Team Title hanging from his hand as he has a contemplative look.

"Tables...Ladders...and Chairs." Tails began. "These three words instantly cause so many feelings within so many people. I don't need to go over the basics, The Elrics and Team 2D did that for us already. Just know that at Final Clash, three teams walk into a metal death war, all for the glory of our Tag Team Titles. And as we are about to head into this highly dangerous...one thing becomes clear..."

"...We're the underdogs, me and Knuckles. WE'RE the underdogs." Tails proclaimed. "Not only do we have a 2/3 chance of losing our titles...but me and Knuckles have never teamed together in a TLC Match. We've been in them before...but NEVER as a team. Team 2D and The Elrics however...well they told of you their great experience first hand. Honestly, the statistical odds are against us in every way...why bet on us all at all? But you know what...?"

"THOSE NUMBERS DON'T MEAN A DAMN THING!" Knuckles shouted as he came into picture, Tag Title around his waist as he pounded his fists together angrily. "I've never been good with numbers, and honestly, I could care less with them right about now! WHY?! Because all I care about is beating The Elrics and Team 2D into a PULP! Ed gave me a damn Automail Clothesline at Last Stand, and his BROTHER, Alphonse, had me DROPPED on a ladder with an FMA! And Team 2D?! That stupid cat and mouse have been hounding and attacking us for WEEKS, and I'm SICK of it! Tables, Ladders, and Chairs?! THANK YOU, FORCE! Because SCREW us being underdogs, I'm gonna relish every second of pain we put all of you four through with those weapons! And once we're done, we're gonna climb up those ladders, get our titles, and LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST!" Knuckles POUNDS the ground, leaving a fist imprint in the concrete as he scowls at the camera. "HOW YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?!"

Tails leaped off the Tornado, using his tails to float down to the ground before holding Knuckles back, calming him down a bit before turning to the camera. "I won't lie...I didn't always agree with Knuckles on matters related to this...but I DO agree on this. I had no problems with you Elrics despite Knuckles, but after last week...we DO have a problem now! You want to go this route with us? Then we'll gladly go down it. And Team 2D? Think you're so grand? That you're badass? That you're just gonna take our titles? Newsflash: we BEAT you before, we can DO IT AGAIN! We survived THREE TITLE DEFENSES in the span of one month that NEARLY got us an FWA once! I think defying the odds is something we do WELL. So Tables, Ladders, and Chairs? ...Bring it on. I think you four may just find yourselves SURPRISED by what we can do."

Knuckles grinned as he brought his fists together eagerly. "We're World Tag Team Champions...and you four will NOT take them from us so easily. You can take all your experience and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS. Because it won't mean a damn thing when you're buried under tables, ladders, and chairs, heh."

"Final Clash...let's end this...FOR GOOD. The Sonic Heroes are ready... We're not Mobians you're gonna walk over...we're World Tag Team Champions who will be your worst nightmare in three weeks."

Knuckles then unhooked his belt around his waist, and him and Tails raised their titles, determination and anger in their eyes as they are READY for whatever is thrown at them.

* * *

"The Sonic Heroes are READY AS HELL as I've ever seen them! They've been burned WAY too many times, and they want to burn right back when it comes to TLC!" Church said.

"Yeah, and guess what?! THEY'LL STILL GET BURNED ANYWAY! The Sonic Heroes don't mean JACK anymore, JACK! Can we write their names off already? Because that'd be great." Sarge stated.

"You always say that, Sarge. It never happens. Get over it. At Final Clash, Team 2D, The Elrics, The Sonic Heroes...these three teams are gonna KILL each other for those weapons of destruction." Church said as the bell rang a few times...then...

**("Sleep Now In The Fire" by Rage Against the Machine)**

The crowd was booing loudly as Wolfgang came out with a sneer on his face before he looked out to the crowd, before howling like a wolf as the crowd jeered him. Wolfgang then made his way down the ramp, taunting and mouthing off to some fans as he does so before getting on the apron and entering the ring. Wolfgang stood in the ring and sneered more at the crowd saying "Weenies" before howling once more to the sky.

"The ollowing contest is your main event for the evening scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Hillwood, weighing in at 245 lbs., "The Bully" Wolfgang!"

"And here comes The Bully himself...who has been having PROBLMES with one Gordon Freeman, who along with G-Man, has been F*CKIN' with Wolfgang's head for the past several weeks! And the Bully has not been a happy camper!" Church said.

"You THINK?! He DESTROYED Link last week for what Gordon has been doing to him! He doesn't want to be a pushover, he's not some mindgame test dummy! And guess what?! Gordon will PAY for it! He will, that mute FOOL! FOOL!" Sarge stated.

"Wolfgang takes on Gordon in three weeks at Final Clash, and he intends to use this match as a chance to gain even MORE momentum for that match." Church said.

**("In The End" by Fade)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the lights turned red with black highlights, and Senji came out with his trademark grin, and wearing his black coat about him. Senji stared at Wolfgang eerily before pointing at him with a gun gesture and simply said "Dead-Center..." before making her way down the ramp with a purpose. He then got the apron before climbing up a nearby turnbuckle, looking at Wolfgang with that grin of his, while Wolfgang just snarled and said "Anime WEENIE...' Senji just chuckled before jumping into the ring.

"And his opponent, from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs., "The Crow" Senji Kiyomasa!"

"This isn't the first time we've seen Senji tonight! Earlier tonight, Senji decided to finally get his hands on Ben and show him what he's in for at Final Clash in Sadistic Madness! And Ben had to leave a bloody mess thanks to the Crow!" Church said.

"A CRIME! WHAT A CRIME BY THIS BASTARD! He should be locked back up in some prison for what he did! MONSTER! MONSTER! Ben will make sure he'll never do this again! Ben's not afraid! NOT AFRAID!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well Ben left the arena after what happened to him, so Senji looks to add to his momentum tonight, but Wolfgang may look to make an example out of him as well." Church said.

The bell rings and Wolfgang arrogantly walks right over to Senji. Wolfgang smirks at the former Hardcore Champion and starts trash talking him. Senji just stares at Wolfgang as the bully continues insulting him. Wolfgang pokes Senji in the chest and dares him to do something. Senji gives his own smirk and gives a reply...in the form of a hard punch to the face! Wolfgang recoiled back from the shot, turning his back to Senji and holding his jaw in pain. When Wolfgang turns around Senji viciously tackles him to the ground. Senji mounted Wolfgang and began raining down a fury of punches to the bully's skull over and over, Wolfgang attempted to block the punches but failed. After the multiple strikes, Senji picked up a now dazed Wolfgang and whipped him before pulling him back by the arm, and turning it into a sidewalk slam!

"And Wolfgang made a HORRIBLE mistake there! NEVER badmouth The Crow unless you're ready for a FIGHT! And Senji is giving it to Wolfgang!" Church said.

"DAMMIT WOLFGANG! ...KICK ASS, THEN INSULT LATER! IT'S RED 101!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji picked up Wolfgang, lifted him high into the air, and dropped him face first on the turnbuckle for a snake eyes! Wolfgang fell back onto the mat and when he did Senji started stomping repeatedly onto the bully's back! Wolfgang managed to block another stomp, rolled out of the ring and slowly stood up on the outside. Senji sized up Wolfgang from the outside, bounced off the ropes and ran at him for a baseball slide, but Wolfgang sidestepped out of the way, causing Senji to slide out of the ring and onto his feet. He turned around, and Wolfgang grabbed his head and hit a Rear Chancery Backbrekaer on him! Senji held his back in pain as the Bully composed himself before glaring angrily at the former Hardcore Champion. Senji got to his knees, Wolfgang was having none of that as he kneed Senji hard in the face! Wolfgang then dropped down and began hammering Senji with vicious rights! During all of this the ref had started his count.

"And Wolfgang just POUNDING away at Senji! That Bully has a MEAN STREAK in him! But he better be careful not to get DQed!" Church said.

"Hey, he's just doing what ALL Bullies do...bully. It's an art form." Sarge stated.

Wolfgang laid in right after right on Senji's skull before grabbing the throat of the former Hardcore champion and began choking the life out of him! Wolfgang had a snarl and shouted "Nobody makes a fool out of me! Not G-Man! Not Freeman! And sure as hell not you!" The ref told Wolfgang to break it while also continuing to count. Wolfgang did stop choking Senji then picked him up and got him back in the ring, with Wolfgang following suit just as the ref had reached the count of 8. Wolfgang stood up and started kicked Senji repeatedly. Wolfgang picked Senji up and whipped him into the ropes, catching him on the way back with a big boot! Cover! 1...2...Senji kicks out! Wolfgang got up and yelled at the ref, but just as Wolfgang was about to go out back on the attack something in the stands caught his eye. The bully's eyes widened...

There in the stands was G-Man! The fans freaked out at the G-Man actually being near them!

"HOLY...! Is that G-MAN?! G-Man's in the goddamn stands, and Wolfgang can't believe it! The FANS can't believe it! What's he doing there?!" Church asked.

"I don't know, but he shouldn't be there! HEY! G-MAN! GET AWAY! GET AWAY NOW! THIS IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES! IT'S FOR RED EYES ONLY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang starts yelling at G-Man from the ring. Wolfgang then grabbed Senji and turned to G-Man, "This is what's gonna happen to-" but Wolfgang stopped mid sentence when he saw that G-Man was gone! Even the FANS were bewildered as he was literally there a SECOND ago. Wolfgang was shocked and angered by this but before he could do anything Senji punched Wolfgang hard in the gut, then grabbed the bully's head and delivered a jawbreaker! Wolfgang stumbled backward as Senji got up, grabbed Wolfgang's mid section, and delivered a belly to belly suplex!

"And Senji PLANTS Wolfgang with that Belly-to-Belly! But WHERE THE HELL DID G-MAN GO?! He was like...seriously!" Church questioned.

"Dammit, I hate it when he does that! Leaves me with NO answers! And he just gave Senji an opening to work off of! Damn you G-Man!" Sarge stated.

Senji picked up Wolfgang and placed him in the corner before lifting him up onto the top turnbuckle. After setting him up, Senji climbed up to the top, and went to grab him...But Wolfgang starts to fight back with a few hard rights directly to the side of Senji's skull! The former Hardcore champion becomes dazed as Wolfgang climbs to the top. Wolfgang grabs Senji's head... AND HITS SENJI WITH AN AVALANCHE SWINGING NECKBREAKER! The crowd stands on its feet as Senji and Wolfgang bounces off the mat hard. Senji is on the mat arching his back in agony as Wolfgang starts to get to his feet.

"And Wolfgang just DROPPED Senji from off the top with that Swinging Neckbreaker! That was NEW from Wolfgang! But that's how badly he wants to win here!" Church said.

"And that shows how great he is! He has a RIGHT to bully! Yes, a right! It's why the Bullies stable was formed after all!" Sarge proclaimed.

Wolfgang picked Senji up, but Senji pushed him away and went to for a clothesline, but Wolfgang ducked, grabbed the former Hardcore champion by the arm and hit him with an STO! Wolfgang quickly goes for the cover!

1...

2...

Senji kicked out!

"And kickout by Senji! But Wolfgang's got complete control right now. The Crow needs to turn this around, and QUICK!" Church said.

Wolfgang picked up Senji and pushed him into a corner, and starting to punch Senji repeatedly! Wolfgang changed tactics and began ramming his shoulder into Senji's abdomen about five times before pulling him out of the corner by the arm, and whipping him into the ropes. Senji bounced off the ropes and Wolfgang drills him with a running clothesline! Wolfgang got up and walked over to the downed Senji, the bully trashed talked the former Hardcore Champion before kicking him on the side of the head. Wolfgang taunted the fans who booed in response, but his taunting suddenly stopped...

G-Man was suddenly in the front row, and the fans were STUNNED as where did he come from!

"And it's the G-MAN AGAIN! And he's up there close to the action! How the hell does he DO THAT?!" Church asked.

"I don't know, but dammit, STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT! I HATE BEING CREEPED OUT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang looked shocked before quickly getting angry and getting out of the ring. Wolfgang was just about to come face to face with G-Man...

...but G-Man was no where in sight! The fans didn't know WHAT to make of this as he was vanishing before their eyes!

"And again, he's gone! I repeat, HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO IT?! At this point, I think him AND Gordon are f*ckin' with Wolfgang." Church said.

"Dammit, of course he is! YOU BASTARDS! Your mind games suck! Th

Wolfgang was livid, "WHERE ARE YOU! COME BACK OUT AND FACE ME OLD MAN!" the bully looked around the crowd but G-Man was no where in sight. The bully shook his head before deciding to go back in the ring...

...BUT AS SOON AS HE TURNED TO FACE THE RING SENJI CAME FLYING OUT AT HIM WITH A SUICIDE DIVE!

"And SENJI WITH THE SUICIDE DIVE! The Crow may not fly that often, but when he does, he comes at you like a missile!" Church said.

"DAMMIT! Why did you have to fly, Senji?! That isn't you! DAMN YOU FOR CHOOSING THIS DAY TO BRANCH OUT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji got up with a grin, saying "Dead-Center" and then grabbed Wolfgang by the head, Senji walked them both to the ring post and started banging Wolfgang's head off it! After the third time Senji then rolled Wolfgang back into the ring and followed suit.

"And there's that viciouness from The Crow. Love him or hate him, Senji can be one brutal and remorseless bastard, and this is only a FRACTION of what he'll show at Final Clash." Church stated.

Senji then picked him up, grabbed him and whipped him into a corner. Senji ran and nailed a corner clothesline, then whipped Wolfgang into the opposite corner and hit another corner clothesline and allowed Wolfgang to stumbled forward. Senji bounced off the ropes and nailed a running DDT onto Wolfgang! The Bully was dazed as Senji picked him up into a fireman's carry position. He walked around with Wolfgang on his shoulders...

...but Wolfgang got off his shoulders and nailed Senji with a Russian leg-sweep! Wolfgang got up and began stomping on Senji's stomach mercilessly before picking him up. Wolfgang nailed a few forearms to Senji's face before whipping him into the ropes. Wolfgang bent over to prepare for something, but Senji stopped in front of him and nailed him with a facebreaker knee smash! Wolfgang stumbled back and leaned himself on the ropes. Senji went up to the dazed bully, grabbed him, placed Wolfgang's legs on the ropes...

...AND WOLFGANG'S HEAD GETS SLAMMED INTO THE MAT BY SENJI WITH A ROPE HUNG DDT!

"And ROPE-HUNG DDT BY SENJI! The Crow is taking the Bully to town, and he may have him here!" Church said.

Senji turns Wolfgang over and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

WOLFGANG GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

"YES! Good job Wolfgang! No letting the criminal win! He should NEVER win! NEVER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji, now looking beyond frustrated, picked up Wolfgang and lifted him up and prepared for the Invisible Black (Argentine sitout facebuster). But Wolfgang suddenly suddenly springs to life, kicks Senji hard in the mid section, lifts him up...and brings Senji down right on his head with a piledriver!

"OOOOHH! Piledriver out of NOWHERE! Wolfgang just DROVE Senji right on his head!" Church said.

'"Wolfgang, you have done the Reds proud with your deliverance of brain damage." Sarge saluted. "And now, Senji..."

Wolfgang covers!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got...NOT Sarge'd?! ...Well of course, he didn't have many brain cells in the first place. That explains SO MUCH." Sarge said.

Wolfgang's eyes widened before growling in frustration before he stood up and walked over to the ropes, and crouched as he stalked Senji, revving his foot up as Senji slowly stood up.

"And you have to know what Wolfgang is looking for here! The Wolf's Kick to en-WHAT THE F*CK?!" Church suddenly shouted.

Wolfgang was about to go for the Wolf's Kick, but caught something out of his eye...

...

..AND G-MAN WAS AT RINGSIDE AT THE SIDE OF THE RING WOLFGANG WAS AT, STARING A HOLE IN THE BULLY!

"G-MAN! G-Man spooking the hell out of Wolfgang and the rest of us out of THIN AIR! ...HOW THE HELL DOES HE F*CKIN' DO THAT?!" Church shouted.

"STOP DOING THAT! SERIOUSLY! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T TAKE IIIIIITTTT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang was TAKEN BACK, truly not expecting G-Man so close with that sort of stare as he backed up a bit! Wolgang was creeped out and flustered and was about to do something, but saw Senji standing up! He looked back and forth between him and G-Man...and shouted in frustration before he went for the Wolf's Kick...

...

...and Senji DUCKED! And as he did, he caught the arm of Wolfgang, turned him around, and pulled him towards him and LIFTED HIM INTO A MILITARY PRESS...

"WONDERLAND WHIP COMING RIGHT UP!" Church called.

...

...Wolfgang managed to slip out of it and land behind Senji! The Crow turned around and got a kick to the gut, placed between the legs, and lifted for the Bully Bomb (Powerbomb into Piledriver)...

...

...and Senji actually escaped out of it and landed in front of Wolfgang! Senji quickly hooked the arms...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE CROW CLAW!

"CROW CLAW! CROW CLAW CONNECTS FULL-ON!" Church exclaimed.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Sarge begged.

Senji wasted no time in picking Wolfgang up after that, and lifted him into an Argentine Rack on his shoulders...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE INVISIBLE BLACK!

"AND THE INVISIBLE BLACK TO CAP IT ALL OFF!" Church said.

"Nooooooooooo...my DREAMS..." Sarge weeped. "...Wolfgang..."

Senji turned Wolfgang over and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd...woe is the Reds..." Sarge groaned.

**("In The End" by Fade)**

"Here is your winner...Senji Kiyomasa!"

The crowd cheered as Senji sat up with a grin on his face, having clearly enjoyed that match-up and fight. He stood up and the ref raised his hand in victory, and then The Crow cricked his neck, saying to himself "Heh...now THAT was a good warm-up. EXACTLY what I needed." Senji then smirked and exited the ring, but then looked at the camera and said "But it's gonna be anything BUT a warm-up with you, Tennyson." Senji chuckled before going up the ramp as Wolfgang regained his bearings in the ring.

"And SENJI takes the victory, gaining some serious momentum as he heads into his Hardcore Title Match with Ben! And you can be-" Church said.

"WHO CARES?! The BIGGER story is the TRAVESTY that has occurred thanks to the G-Man! And Wolfgang is about to MURDER a mysterious entity for it!" Sarge exclaimed.

Indeed, when Wolfgang finally came to...he was glaring DAGGES at G-Man who still stood at ringside, simply adjusting his tie as he stared impassively at the Bully. Wolfgang had about freakin' ENOUGH with these mind games, and now they were screwing with his MATCHES...he was about ready to SNAP... Wolfgang, slowly stood up to his feet...a menacing aura about him as he slowly inched towards the side of the ring the G-Man was at...

...

...

...AND HE WAS SUDDENLY TURNED AROUND AND QUICKLY PLANTED WITH THE RESONANCE CASCADE BY GORDON FREEMAN!

"FUDGEBUCKETS! GORDON FREEMAN?! YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO WOLFGANG, WHAT DID HE DO ASIDE FROM MENTALLY HURTING A FEW DOZEN KIDS?!" Sarge questioned.

"WHERE THE HELL DID GORDON COME FROM?! HE JUST DROPPED WOLFGANG WITH THE RESONANCE CASCADE OUT OF NOWHERE! SHIT!" Church exclaimed.

Wolfgang was laid out on the canvas as Gordon stood over him, looking at him silently before turning to G-Man at ringside...who simply nodded in return. It was then that Gordon dragged a lidded trash can that he had pulled into the ring before planting Wolfgang to the center of the ring. He then took off the lid...

...

...

...

...AND THE TRASH CAN WAS FILLED WITH ANTLION GRUBS, THE LARVAE MOVING AROUND ALL INSIDE THE CAN!

"...I think...I think I'm gonna be SICK... Gordon's fucked up..." Sarge said.

"Son of a BITCH...those are Antlion Grubs...you don't think he...?! ...Shit, he IS!" Church realized.

Gordon stared at the contents of the can for a bit before he turned to Wolfgang and dragged him up to his feet! He then lifted him onto his shoulder...walked over to the can...

...

...

...and Wolfgang came to in time to see what he was staring at in the can AND PROMPTLY FREAKED THE EFF OUT! Wolfgang wasted no time in squirming out of Gordon's grip and down to the mat, and ran out of the ring and backed up the ramp as fast as he could!

"And Wolfgang SAVES HIS OWN ASS! He knew what he was staring at and got the hell out of dodge...but the damage may have been DONE..." Church said.

Wolfgang fell onto his backside on the stage, and stared in shock at Gordon Freeman who stared a hole in him from inside the ring, with the G-Man beside him, who had entered the ring and now stood beside his client. Gordon pulled out his legendary crowbar, and pointed it at Wolfgang as the crowd cheered, and "My World" by Transmissions played. And The Bully?

...The Bully was pulling at his own hair, practically seething with pure frustration and being freaked out, the mind games WEARING at his mind immensely.

"...Wolfgang escapes another day...but the One Free Man is NOT done with The Bully, and Wolfgang may have bitten off more than he can chew here." Church said.

"Damn you, Gordon and G-Man...why do you have to be...YOU? DAMMIT! WOLFGANG, BEAT THEM! I DON"T KNOW HOW, BUT DO IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

* * *

_**A legendary rivalry that has spanned nearly two decades...** _

_Red and Blue are shown first fighting in 1996 as rookies, then it goes to their Final Clash 2000 match, then Royal Reckoning 2003, then Final Clash 2006, and to the present._

_"RED VS BLUE MAY BE UCA'S GREATEST RIVALRY!" Church shouted._

**_One that has consumed both men with hate, rage, and anger..._ **

_Clips of their massive brawl on the show after Last Stand, fighting each in and out of the ring, with security trying to hold them back, and Red's suicide dive on Blue and security._

_"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THIS IS COMPLTE CHAOS! RED AND BLUE CANNOT BE CONTAINED!" Church exclaimed._

**_One is a man who has been torn inside by the failures against his rival..._ **

_Blue is shown nailing a Champion's Blast on Sly, a Diving Clothesline on Shadow, and a Shell Shock DDT on Red, but is then being shown pinned by Red once again and left laying with that weighing on him._

_"I HATE YOU RED! NO! I LOATHE YOU, YOU BASTARD, WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!" Blue shouted._

**_The other a man who can no longer take the hell and pains his rival has put him through..._ **

_Red is shown nailing a Superkick on Mario, a Journey Through Kanto on Crash, and a Poke-Flow on Blue, but is then shown getting nailed in the back by Blue with a steel grating, and getting attacked at Reckoning._

_"I HAVE COME TO HATE HIM AS MUCH AS HE HATES ME! I HATE HIM AND EVERYTHING HE STANDS FOR! I LOATHE HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO ME!" Red exclaimed._

_**And now, for them, in three weeks, it all comes to an end inside...** _

_**...Hell...in a Cell.** _

_The infamous Cell is shown hanging from the ceiling of a stadium as ominous music plays, and quick clips of past Hell in a Cell Matches are shown...until "Save Me" by Stereo Black plays over the rest of the promo._

**_At Final Clash, it is the end of an era..._ **

_Red and Blue are shown continuing to fight, and Blue breaking Red's neck off a car in 2005, Red Powerbombing Blue's sister, April Oak, through a table, and the two double Clotheslining each other all while shots of the Cell are between it all._

_"ONLY BEATING RED CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING! AND UNTIL I DO, I WILL MAKE HIS LIFE HELL!" Blue shouted._

**_...as one of Fiction Wrestling's greatest feuds ever comes to a climatic close!_ **

_Red and Blue are shouting obscenities at each other, Blue driving Gary's car into Red's house, Red burning Blue in Professor Oak's lab, and the two pounding away at each other furiously, while shots of people being thrown into the cell, and even off the Cell are also shown._

_"At Final Clash...one thing WILL be for certain...me and Blue...WILL GO STRAIGHT...TO HELL!" Red proclaimed._

**_And neither man will walk out of Hell the same ever again._ **

_Red nails Blue with a steel chair to the skull, Blue Spears Red through a table, Red Powerbombing Blue over the ropes to the floor, Blue launched Red like a lawn dart into a steel post, and the two exchanging blows..._

_...until it stops on Red and Blue staring at each other in the ring with hatred in their eyes, and then fading into a shot of the Cell from the ceiling. It then went to a Final Clash match graphic of the match._

**_Witness the end of an era a_ ** _**t Final Clash in Cowboys Stadium in Arlington, Texas! Live on Pay-Per-View! Starting at 7/6 Central Time!** _

* * *

The camera finally went back to the ring, panning over to the fans that had clearly enjoyed themselves on this night cheering loudly at being on camera, and it went to Sarge and Church at ringside.

"It has been a HELL of a night here, Sarge. It truly has been, something to be expected as we are on the Path to Final Clash!" Church said.

"It certainly has been, dirtbag, and it'll be only better when more of the Blues lose as the Path continues! Because the only good Blue is a losing Blue...aside from a dead Blue of course." Sarge said.

"But you know...one thing plagues my mind still...WHERE THE GODDAMN HELL IS FREAKIN' MARI-"

"HELLO-A SINNOH!"

"...Well ask, and I will recieve it seems." Church deadpanned.

"SHUT UP, DIRTBAG! MARIO'S HERE! BOW!" Sarge demanded.

The crowd's cheering immediately turned into NUCLEAR HEAT...as Mario walked out onto the stage, World Title around his shoulder and his FWAs in hand with a shit-eating grin on his face. Luigi was right beside him with a grin, clapping his hands, while Toad and Yoshi pushed the casket that housed Platinum onto the stage as well. Mario just smirked at the boos raining down on him and continued.

"Aaahhh, it's so good to be back here. It really is... The tour was nice, and it was pretty enjoyable...but my enjoyment of it was a bit hampered by the fact that Sinnoh is a true blue DUMP. Seriously, who actually REMEMBER this place?!"

The crowd's booing got even LOUDER if that was even possible, but Mario couldn't give a damn as he was having the time of his life.

"In any case, we're here, and we have much to do. So let's get into the ring, Mushroom Kingdom...make sure that our "guide" is comfortable where you set her, alright?"

Mario then made his way down the ramp with the Kingdom, the casket being pushed down the ramp along the way and when they reached the ring, Toad and Yoshi positioned the casket so that it was horizontal and next to the ring, and the Kingdom entered the ring right after, standing in the middle of it, Mario just with the douchiest smile he could have.

"...What...a...DICK." Church deadpanned.

"QUIET! The Greatest Champion Ever is talking." Sarge hushed Church.

"Now that we have that out of the way...thank you for the warm welcome, everybody." Mario said, clearly messing with the crowd, who just hated on Mario. "You know...this has been a pretty fun evening for me. It REALLY has...WHY? Simple...because of how I've led poor little Matty Baby all over this godforsaken rock like a blind little sheep, and he followed without think of anything else, never with a hope of catching me at all. Me...always one step ahead. It truly was a RIOT...but it was also indicative of one thing... That Matt's Resurrection doesn't MATTER in MY reality."

The crowd chanted "ASSHOOOOLLLLEEEE! ASSHOOOOLLLLEEEE!" as Mario continued. "That's what I've ALWAYS been trying to tell him... Reality doesn't give a damn about him, he's not good enough to hang with the top dogs, and if he thinks otherwise, he will pay the price! It's SO OBVIOUS...yet he didn't get it. But now he does..after tonight, he sure as hell does." Mario pointed to the casket at ringside. "Inside that casket...is his lovely girl, Platinum Berlitz. The Poke-brat he got together with awhile after he came back...and it meant so many things. New happiness, new love, new friends...a NEW LIFE after his old one fell apart. That's what Platinum represents in truth...Matt's new little life, and his Resurrection from whatever hole he came from. And guess what?"

Mario smirked evilly. "It's in the F*CKIN' CAKSET! The damn GRAVE! Platinum is in that casket right now, and it shows that Matt's new little life is DEAD, and it never meant a DAMN THING! THAT'S the Resurrection's fate right there! That's where it's gonna end up at Final Clash! WHY?! Because Matt picked the WRONG FIGHT! He's living in MY WORLD, and in my world, Matty Baby is nothing more than a cockroach who got too big for his britches after crying himself to sleep! This whole night was designated for one thing...to show how HELPLESS he is when up against me, and that I ALWAYS have the power! And at Final Clash...the Greatest Champion Ever officially KILLS the Resurrection and reminds you all...who the REAL World Champion is around these parts."

The arena had never been louder with boos than it was at that point, and Mario chuckled. "And that leads me to NOW... I know Matt. He's followed us all the way here to get little Platinum back...and that's fine. Because THIS is where we put the exclamation point on this whole evening, and make it POIGNANT as to why I'M the World Champion and HE will NEVER BE! So come on out, Matt Baby...try and get your girl back...if you can..." Mario grinned as he dropped his mic and waited with the Kingdom.

"...The crowd's right...this guy is an ASSHOLE. MAJOR ASSHOLE. But Matt wants to get Platinum, and the numbers aren't in his favor. He can't go out there!" Church said.

"Yeah, well if he wants his girl, he WILL get out there! And he probably will because with how angry he is, he's just as stupid as Tai is with his leg!" Sarge stated when...

...

...

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

The crowd EXPLODED with a thunderous ovation, and the Kingdom just smirked to themselves as they just waited for the inevitable...

"WELP! TIME TO WATCH A MASSACRE! ENJOY THE SHOW BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"This is NOT going to end well at all...Matt's got no ba-HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted.

...

...

...

...AS MATT LEAPED OVER THE BARRICADE FROM THE CROWD BEHIND THE KINGDOM, CHAIR IN HAND! HE SLID INTO THE RING AND SLAMMED THE CHAIR INTO TOAD'S BACK!

"MATTY BABY! MATTY BABY'S HERE AND HE GOT ONE OVER ON THE KINGDOM! THEY GOT TOO COCKY AND UNDERESTIMATED MATT!" Church said.

"WHAT?! NO FAIR, THAT'S CHEATING! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, THE KINGDOM IS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Toad fell down as the Kingdom turned around in surprise, and Matt jammed the chair into Yoshi's gut and slammed it into his back! Luigi tried to strike Matt but got a VICIOUS chair shot to the skulll! Matt was going WILD as the crowd loved this, and he DUCKED a title belt shot from Mario, and SLAMMED the chair into his chest, bringing him down! Matt began brining the chair down on Mario angrily...but only got three shots in until Toad grabbed his legs and pulled him down! Matt began slamming the chair into Toad to let him go, but that allowed Mario to slide out of the ring and hightail it out of there with his title and FWAs.

"Dammit, Mario slinks away before any real damage could be done! His damn Kingdom saved him!" Church said.

"RUN MARIO RUN! SAVE YOURSELF! REDKIND CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

After six shots with the chair, Matt had gotten Toad to let go, but saw that Mario had gotten away and was watchng from the top of the ramp! With a deep scowl, Matt NAILED Yoshi in the shoulder with the chair, sending him out of the ring before turning to Toad! With pure anger in his eyes...he brought it down on Toad once...twice...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...HE WAS GOING TO TOWN ON TOAD WITH THE CHAIR! After the seventeeth shot, Toad was limp as hell and the chair was dented, but Matt threw it down, picked up Toad and set him up...

...

...

...ROCKER SMASH ON THE CHAIR!

"And there's the METAL version of the Rocker Smash! Toad pays the ultimate price and becomes a message sent to Mario!" Church said.

"DAMN YOU, MATT! THAT'S MARIO'S GREAT LACKEY! YOU DON'T TOUCH THE LACKEYS!" Sarge cursed.

Matt stood up and glared at Mario from inside the ring, who glared right back with just as much anger, before deciding to help his girlfriend. He went over to the casket, putting the upper half of his body through the ropes saying "Platinum, are you there? It's me, Matt. I'm...SORRY...for everything, but it's all over now" as he opened the casket...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AS TOAD SAT UP OUT OF THE CASKET AND NAILED MATT FLUSH IN THE HEAD WITH A KENDO STICK!**_

**_"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! TOAD?! BUT...HE WAS JUST... THERE'S NO WAY...WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS SHIT?!"_** Church exclaimed.

_**"...MY MIND HAS FINALLY SNAPPED CRUEL WORLD! CRUEEELLLL WORLD! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"**_ Sarge shouted.

The crowd GASPED in pure and utter shock as Matt backed away in his own shock and pain, holding his head! Toad quickly got out of the casket and into the ring AND NAILED MATT WITH THE LIFE SKILLS! Matt was down as Toad stood...and looked at the OTHER Toad...and said "Sorry, man... I owe you one." Toad then pounced on Matt and began pounding on him (many shots aggressive as he took his anger on certain issues out on Matt) as it began DAWNING on the crowd...

"...Wait...wait...AH SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS A DIFFERENT TOAD! THEY USED A DIFFERENT TOAD TO STAND IN FOR THE TRUE ONE! SON OF A BITCH, THIS WAS A SET-UP!" Church said.

"GENIUS! PURE GENIUS! ONLY OUR GREAT MARIO COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS! BRAVO, MARIO! BRAVO! YOU TRULY ARE THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" Sarge shouted.

Eventually, Luigi and Yoshi slid back in the ring...and joined in the punching and stomping of Matt as he was left defenseless...all while Mario LAUGHED victoriously from up the ramp before making his way down the ramp with an arrogant stride. He then entered the ring as Matt got planted with a Green Lightning by Luigi, and grabbed the mic off the mat as he told the Kingdom to back off, letting Matt writhe on the ground, and Mario crouched on the ground.

"Well, well, well, Matty Baby...that didn't work out like you thought it would, did it?" Mario smirked as the crowd booed VICIOUSLY. "I'll give you credit, you took us by surprise there, didn't go the predictable route, and brought a weapon to the fight...but here's the thing...the Greatest Champion Ever is ALWAYS prepared. I knew you would try something, so I had Toad switch places with Platinum on the way here, and had another Toad take his place to fool you, so you would have a surprise waiting for you. Smart, isnt it?" Mario chuckled. "And look at you...writhing on the mat with NOTHING gained...oh, but don't worry, we made sure to take good care of Platinum! We really did!" Mario turned around...

...

...and Peach and Daisy were shown dragging Platinum down the ramp from the back! The Berlitz lady was crying TEARS as she shouted "MATT! MATT, NO!" from her position as the three were now right next to the ring and casket. Matt saw Platinum, and his anger grew as he tried to get up and Mario smirked.

"Heh...yep, we did a good job with her, didn't we Matt?" Mario turned to said rocker. "But here's the thing...this was never about HURTING her. Nothing was to be gained from actually harming her, not with you. No...what we did with her...was for one thing...to show you YOUR PLACE. That this fight is FUTILE...that no matter what you do, WE always WIN...just like tonight. No matter what you did...we were always one step ahead, and that's how it's always going to be. THIS is the reality I was talking about, and it took THIS to get it through your head. Such a shame indeed. Face it...your Resurrection is nothing more than a FARCE, and it won't mean a thing in the end. ...Just like your relationship with Platinum won't mean a thing after tonight, am I right?" Mario gave a douche grin...

...

...AND GOT A HEADBUTT TO THE FACE FROM A DEFIANT MATT ON ALL FOURS!

"And MATT STILL defiant even now! He won't take the crap from Mario as long as he's breathing!" Church said.

"Yeah, well he won't be breathing for LONG NOW! BREATHING IS NOT HIS RIGHT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario held his head and the Kingdom was about to attack Matt again...but MARIO held them at a bay with a hand gesture. Matt was slowly getting up to his feet, and Mario looked at his hand and said "Huh...not bad..."

...

...

...before KICKING MATT IN THE GUT, placing him between the legs, HOOKING THE ARMS...

...

...

...

...AND PEDIGREE TO MATT CONNECTS! PLATINUM SHOUTED "NO! DAMMIT, YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

"And PEDIGREE TO MATT! FULL-FLUSH! And that move was just INSULT to injury, considering Matt's history with TRIPLE H in WWE..." Church stated.

"I call it JUSTICE being dealt out...and Justice never felt so sweet." Sarge said.

Matt was limp in the ring as Mario began directing traffic in the ring with the Kingdom. Luigi and Yoshi nodded and they began rolling Matt over to the open casket and placed him inside it, the Destined laying inside it motionless as Mario grabbed the casket lid.

"At Final Clash, Matt Ishida...I SWEAR this on my life...

...

...

...

...

... **"THE RESURRECTION DIES! AND THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER...WILL LIVE FOREVER!"**

Mario then SLAMMED the lid down, shutting the casket as hard as he could and putting the final down on his intention to KILL the Resurrection!

**("Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd's heat was practically NUCLEAR WINTER at this point, as the hatred was at peak level, and Mario just stood in the middle of the ring, the smarmy, cocky grin on his face as he raised his title and FWAs in the air and shouted "SUPER MARIO ALL THE WAY!" Luigi was dancing a little tune, celebrating himself, while Yoshi shouted "YOSHI!" in an almost roar-like way. Toad was just standing there, looking at the casket and then his fellow Toad in silence. Mario then told the Princesses at ringside to let "the baggage go" and the Princess dropped Platinum down to the ground hard, and the men exited the ring, and the Kingdom began their walk up the ramp. And Platinum slowly pushed herself off the mat and climbed up the casket, laying herself against it as she cried to herself, scarred beyond belief by this incident as Matt laid inside the casket.

"...Mario REALLY has no remorse for almost ANYTHING he does, does he? He REALLY doesn't...all he cares about is that World Title. And he showed...just how far he's willing to go to make a point for it and to keep it. Poor Matt...poor Platinum..." Church said.

"As Mario said, THIS is reality and this is his world! Matt wanted to play it and he paid the price! What else did you expect? Rainbows and butterflies? HAH! This is the Resurrection's fate, and Matt should accept it!" Sarge said.

"I don't think Matt will accept it...but on this night...the Kingdom wins...and things are TERRIBLE here in Sinnoh. No one's forgetting for a LONG time. Sorry to end on a downer, but that's ALL the time we have. I'm Leonard L. Church..." Church began.

"And I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"And we'll see you all next week on the Path to Final Clash..." Church finished.

"HAIL THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" Sarge added.

The show ended with Platinum Berlitz standing against and crying over the casket Matt was placed in, all while the Mushroom Kingdom celebrated at the top of the ramp, Mario holding up his FWAs and World Title and shouting "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EEEEVVVEEEEERRRR!" with the smuggest grin ever as boos poured on him, the show's trademark appear on the bottom left hand corner before fading to black.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results_

_Robin def. Sora_

_Chaos the Hedgehog def. Hope the Hedgehog_

_Money in the Bank Qualifying Match: Sly Cooper def. Riku_

_Bowser and Scourge the Hedgehog def. Gold and Naruto Uzumaki_

_Kiva def. Princess Daisy_

_Crunch Bandicoot def. Red by DQ_

_Shadow the Hedgehog def. Jason Krueger_

_Tifa Lockhart and Agent Tex def. Lightning Farron and Samus Aran by DQ_

_Senji Kiyomasa def. Wolfgang_

* * *

_**Final Clash Match Card** _

**Hell in a Cell Match: Red vs Blue Oak**

**World Heavyweight Championship Match: Super Mario (c) vs Matt Ishida**

**Women's Championship Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart**

**World Tag Team Championship Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: Sonic Heroes (Tails and Knuckles) (c) vs The Elrics (Edward and Alphonse) vs. Team 2D (Tom and Jerry)**

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal 4-Way Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Hardcore Championship Sadistic Madness Match: Ben Tennyson (c) vs Senji Kiyomasa**

**Cruiserweight Championship Match: Tidus (c) vs Sora**

**Starforce Megaman vs Fox McCloud**

**Samus Aran vs Agent Tex**

**Wolfgang vs Gordon Freeman**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Crash Bandicoot vs T** **oad vs Johnny Cage vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bowser vs Gold vs Naruto Uzumaki vs Takuya Kanbara vs Sly Cooper**

* * *

A/N: FINISHED! FINALLY! Goddamn, this took a long time for the episode to complete! ._. I'm sorry for all of you waiting so long for this, but distractions, and college coming up REALLY set me back! BUT...I worked hard to get this done for you all BEFORE college came up! Shoutout to KingOfMyOneTrueWorld for writing most of the Senji/Wolfgang match, he was a BIG help there! In the end, this ends week ten on the Path to Final Clash, and everything is SOOOOO heating up! It REALLY is! And it's only gonna get hotter from here! FAIR WARNING...I may do recaps for the next two shows because I want to get to FC BADLY. ._.

As always, any suggestions or such are to be made via PM and I will take them into consideration. Make sure to review, the reviews are appreciated! See you all next time!

 


	38. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 11 (Recap)

_**Universal Character Association: Week 11 (Recap)** _

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson holding up the Hardcore Title while holding his head)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Crash nailing a leg drop on Scourge from the chain roof)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

_**Mushroom Kingdom Opening Segment** _

Mario stood in the middle of a ring, the SMUGGEST smirk on his face as boos rained down on Mario, chanting "YOU SICK F*CK! YOU SICK F*CK!" The rest of the Kingdom flanked him, with Luigi having a WIDE grin on his face (possibly due to GPW happenings), Yoshi standing beside the man he had taken care of since he was a baby, and the princesses haughty as always. Toad...was the only one not happy, he had a SOUR look on his face, not looking pleased to be out there AT ALL...

"You think-a people would-a LEARN by now? The PRICE for challenging me? But nooooo...they always got to come at me, thinking they can be the big-a hero and save the day... Well, I think we all found out when THAT happens. Yamato "Matt" Ishida...when I retained my World Title at Last Stand, you really should have packed your bags and went home, giving up on this stupid Resurrection...but alas, you had me teach you a lesson...and teach you a lesson, I DID. Because look where you are now...BROKEN...DEFEATED...and UTTERLY OUTMATCHED. We didn't WANT to use your little girlfriend against you, but you gave us no choice. We know your type...you never get the message when it's said to your face, you think you know it all...so therefore, we had to take more...EXTREME MEASURES. And it's produced WONDERFUL RESULTS...because now you KNOW YOUR PLACE AND WHY IT'S FOOLISH TO CHALLENGE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"HELL, this entire ARENA, the entire WORLD knows why it's a fool's errand to go up against me! Because when you do, you get BROKEN! This has been the one constant for THIRTEEN MONTHS, going on FOURTEEN! And it will remain the one constant for MANY MONTHS to come! Because if Matt DIDN'T get the message last week, then I'll make sure he does when I PERMANENTLY KILL THE RESURRECTION AT FINAL CLASH! Because it is written in stone that the greatest wrestler in HISTORY will kill this pathetic excuse of a career rival, and make sure he STAYS DOWN! And before that, when Toad WINS the Money in the Bank Ladder Match to add to my HISTORIC victory, it'll be ASSURED that I WILL remain on top whether all of you like it or not! Because I'm THAT DAMN GOOD!"

Toad's head SNAPPED UP at those words, looking incredulously at Mario and the implication that he was winning Money in the Bank SOLELY to make sure no one could cash that in on Mario after Final Clash! Toad was about to speak up...but he bit his tongue and stayed silent, just SCOWLING to himself, and none of the Kingdom noticed as Mario continued.

"UCA...belongs to the MUSHROOM KINGDOM. And it always will... So...what are we going to do tonight? ...Oh we're going to leave and have a WELL-DESERVED NIGHT of enjoyment all to ourselves. I mean, after the weeks of HARD WORK, we deserve it! Hell, we didn't even need to COME HERE and have this segment...but we did anyway, so we could rub it all in your FACES, because heck, you DESERVE IT for supporting such a LOSER like Matt! But one more thing...Matty Baby...if you're watching this...I hope you've realized the reality of your situation. After all, how could YOU ever be UCA World Champion? So do yourself a favor at Final Clash...lie down...and let your Resurrection die like a champ, huh? Trust me, it'll save you a lot of pain in the long run. After all, how could you ever be the Greatest...Champion...Ever. So if you would excuse us, the Mushroom Kingdom needs to be leaving now! We have reservations at a private restaurant, we need to get to! SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!"

Mario then left the ring with the smug grin still on his face, the Mushroom Kingdom following, Toad the farthest behind...

* * *

_**Backstage Segment - Ben Tennyson Makes a Visit to Force the Fox** _

Ben Tennyson stood in front of Force's office with a nervous look on his face as held his Hardcore Title, so many thoughts running through his head, staring at the door for a good while. He then took a deep breath before muttering "here goes nothing" before entering...

...and seeing Force the Fox at his desk hard at work with some paperwork, shaking his head.

"UGH... Paperwork...it will never stop being the mortal enemies of us higher-u-" Force never finished his sentence for he saw Ben...and his face IMMEDIATELY went emotionless as he just stared who just glanced at Ben with an emotionless look upon seeing him. Ben gulped, knowing this next part wasn't going to be easy...before he started.

"Uuuuhhh...hey Boss...how's it going? You look VERY good today...hehe...did you get a new suit, looks great." Ben chuckled nervously as Force just continued to stare. "Just wanted to say...congratulations on being PWI's SEXIEST Animal Alive, that's a hell of a streak you got there! How do you remain so good-looking after all this time? Hey, are you growing your mullet out again? Man, that would be cool, everyone loved your mu-" He STOPPED when he saw Force's look still continuing...and sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll get to the point as to why I'm here..."

"LOOK...I'm SORRY for what happened on Cleptomania. I REALLY, REALLY am. I DIDN'T mean for that to happen, HONEST! I mean, yeah, I may have said some few accusatory things to you because CCW deserves so much more than you think it should, but COME ON, why would I want to have my OWN BOSS ATTACKED?! That was the Twinleaves going ROGUE! THEY are the ones that decided to plant you on your head, NOT ME! And even many of the RR didn't like that... Hell, I was HORRIFIED by what they did, and rest assured, they got a VERBAL THRASHING for what they did to you (and Lightning will probably kill them...and maybe me)...so they're getting THEIR punishment! I just wanted to let you know, that I apologize for their actions, and I hope that we can still be on good terms with each other! It's never good when a boss haters a worker. I hope we can put this WHOLE thing behind us...and I SWEAR to be the best employee possibly and MAKE YOU PROUD."

With that said, Ben turned to leave...buuuuuttt...

"Take one more step, Ben, and I will personally suspend you."

Ben FROZE where he stood, NOT liking that sentence or the tone...before slowly turning around...and facing a STONE COLD-FACED FORCE who was just GLARING at Ben.

"...Think buttering me up with words is going to get you off the hooks? Saying "I didn't hit you" will save you from what happened?" Force stated lowly. "...No, Ben...NO...you do NOT get off that easy. You may not have HIT me persay...but YOU started that whole thing with your damn accusations about me and Terry Jr. and how we were "slandering" CCW, and when we decided to refute that, that got the Twinleaves to attack Terry...and then DRIVE MY HEAD DOWN TO THE FLOOR. YOU started that, you inspired them to do that, intended or not...and I'm not letting that go. I can't get to the Twinleaves...but I sure as hell can teach you the meaning of consequences. Someone needs to pay...and what Senji will do to YOU will be your ultimate punishment in regards to do this. I have faith he will be VERY thorough...but as for now? ...I want you to HURT for the moment...I want you to PAY...THEN we can be on "good terms"...so tonight...you're gonna go one-on-one...WITH THE KOOPA KING" AND NEW FUSION TAG TEAM CHAMPION, BOWSER!"

Ben's eyes widened in SHOCK...and HORROR...because he KNEW what that monster was capable of and how BAD of a mood he was in, and how much he wanted MURDER...but Force just stated..."Now get out of my office...before I decide to do worse and strip you of your title."

Ben slowly nodded, sweat dripping down his forehead as he simply made his way out of the office and closed the door behind him, knowing he was in DEEP SHIT.

* * *

_**Singles Match - Starforce Megaman vs Shadow the Hedgehog** _

Shadow leaned against the ropes that Starforce knocked him into them, and the Megaman ran at Hope, but the hedgehog Back Dropped Starforce over the ropes! Starforce landed on the apron but Shadow CAUGHT him with a Forearm to the face hard! Starforce was dazed, and began getting continuous rights to the face repeatedly, nearly knocking him off the apron before Shadow backed up...ran at Starforce for a Boot to the skull...

...

...Starforce CAUGHT the boot and pulled the leg over the top rope...

...

...AND SNAPPED IT OVER THE ROPE, CAUSING SHADOW TO FALL AND HOLD HIS LEG IN PAIN!

"Okay, THAT was nice, I WILL admit! Starforce just gave that leg a HELL of a shock, and knowing how much of a shark Starforce can be, this is going to be hell for Shadow!" Church called.

*Skip*

Shadow was trying to keep weight off of his leg as he nailed fist after fist on Starforce, scowling before going for an Uppercut before running the ropes...

...but got caught by Starforce who grabbed him and his leg...

...

...AND NAILED A SHIN BREAKER ON IT! Shadow held his leg in pain as he fell down...before Starforce went and DOUBLE STOMPED the leg for good measure!

"And Starforce is making me so proud today..." Sarge sniffled. "The work on the leg...the viciousness... Starforce...you have come so far...I congratulate you on SO MUCH."

Church stared at Sarge...then turned to the camera. "...You sure I can't get somebody else? I'll take DONUT at this point."

*Skip*

Starforce stalked Shadow with a malicious grin as he pulled himself up with the ropes, trying to keep off his leg...but once standing...Starforce LEAPED at the head...

...

..AND SHADOW HELD THE ROPES, AVOIDING THE SFKO! Starforce held his back in pain as he managed to stumble to his feet...and into a STUN GUN ACROSS THE ROPES!

...

...and stumbled right into a DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER!

"And THAT did NOT go as Starforce planned! Shadow just planted Starforce, bad leg and all, and he's about to make a comeback!" Church said.

"Dammit, I thought shadows weren't meant to do anything but just stay there so people can get lost!" Sarge rambled.

*Skip*

Climax of the match was near as Shadow had Starforce hooked up for the Chaos Nightmare! ...But Starforce suddenly spun out of it and KICKED the bad leg! Shadow knelt down and held his bad leg...and Starforce placed him between his legs for THE GIGA CRUSH!

...

...Shadow SUDDENLY LIFTED STARFORCE UP...AND PLANTED HIM WITH AN ALABAMA SLAM!

"And Starforce with a little trip to Alabama that he certainly will feel in the morning! He's in BIG trouble here!" Church said.

"Come on Starforce...what are you, DAVIS?! FIND A WAY TO WIN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow had slowly crawled his way onto the apron and was now slowly climbing a corner despite the bad leg, just as Starforce was slowly getting up. Shadow eventually got to the top...

...he measured Starforce as the Megaman was on his knees...

...

...STARFORCE SUDDENLY PUSHED THE REF INTO THE ROPES! That caused Shadow to FALL off the corner and land BADLY on his leg!

"Ooooohhh, that SNEAKY ASSHOLE! He just used the ref to knock Shadow off and fall on his leg! Yeah, that's a great way to win!" Church said sarcastically.

"Do whatever it takes, dirtbag! If you did that once in awhile, you wouldn't suck so much! ...Oh wait, you're a Blue, you would always suck regardless." Sarge stated.

Shadow hissed in pain as he thrashed about holding his leg before trying to get up...

...

...but got YANKED UP by Starforce and placed between his legs! The ref ADMONISHED Starforce, threatening to DQ him if he did that again...

...

...

...BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN AS HE PLANTED SHADOW WITH THE GIGA CRUSH!

"And GIGA CRUSH ON THE MONEY! The leg work and ref bump just helped Starforce land the big one!" Church said.

"Shadow..." Sarge began.

Shadow was limp as Starforce hooked the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

"Here is your winner..."The Gaming Killer"...STARFORCE MEGAMAN!"

*Skip*

Starforce backed up the ramp, just smirking at Shadow in the ring before shouting "ANOTHER GAMING LEGEND BEATEN BY ME...ADD SHADOW TO THE LIST!" Starforce then turned to the camera "Softened him up for ya, Jason...better finish him at Final Clash with the others!"

"And Starforce gets a win I'm sure he's VERY proud of, SOOOOO proud..." Church drawled in a sarcastic manner. "Well either way, he gets the smug satisfaction, and no doubt Jason's lovi-"

FOX KNOCKS STARFORCE DOWN THE RAMP WITH A SHOT FROM BEHIND!

"FOX?! OH YOU DAMN DIRTY SLY FOX! HOW DARE YOU! NOW I KNOW WHY ZERO HATES FOXES FOR SOME STRANGE REASON! ZERO, I NOW KNOW YOUR PAIN!" Sarge cried out.

"Dammit, Sarge, do you WANT to get yourself fired?! But Fox, either way, doesn't want to wait until Final Clash, he wants to SOFTEN Starforce up a bit as PAYBACK! He wants some HURT dealt!" Church said.

Fox quickly mounted Starforce and began punching his lights out repeatedly, unleashing all of his anger and fury and exclaiming "This is a PREVIEW of what you'll be suffering at Final Clash, Geo!" before picking him up...and getting an EYE RAKE! Fox held his eyes in pain as Starforce managed to SLIP BY Fox and JUMP over the barricade, not wanting to go through the same thing from two weeks ago! Fox managed to see Starforce's action enough, and he growled and said "You aren't getting away THAT easily" and he HOPPED the barricade after him! Starforce ran like hell, wanting NOTHING to do with Fox's fury right now as the Star Fox pilot CHASES after Starforce through the crowd.

"And Starforce HIGH TAILS IT OUT OF THERE! He wants NOTHING to do with Fox right before Final Clash! And you know, I may not exactly blame him!" Church said.

"This is the problem with you Blues, ALWAYS got to attack someone from behind! DO YOU HAVE NO PRIDE?! ...Wait...you're Blues...never mind." Sarge said.

*Skip*

Shadow was finding himself slowly standing up to his feet, trying to stay off the leg as he cursed at Starforce cheating him out of a win that he could've used for momentum, before turning around...

...

...

...AND TAKING A DOSE OF LIGHT TO THE FACE FROM HOPE!

"OH DAMN, HOPE?! Where the hell did THAT Superkick come from?! He damn near took Shadow's head off!" Church said.

Shadow was laid out on the mat in the ring and Hope looked down at Shadow...before shrugging and said "There...NOW we're even, Shadow. One intentional from both of us. If you want payback...then match next week." Hope then exited the ring and up the ramp, but once he got there, he turned around and saw Shadow slowly stirring, and looking at him...before muttering "Alright Hope...you got me there...let's see you get me next week."

"Well...I don't think he took the Chaos Nightmare from last week very well... Yeah, D-Hedge X is NOT going for another reunion any time soon. Not when it's EVERY MAN for himself." Church said. "And it seems these two know that very well..."

"It's gonna be such a shame when these two dirty Blues take up TV Time and ruin things for us..." Sarge shook his head. "Why oh why must we be deprived of the good stuff? Why can't we just get rid of GRIF?"

"The Fatal 4-Way is heating up in the biggest way, and considering who the other two are, it's gonna be one hell of a match!" Church aid.

* * *

_**Interview Segment - UCA Intercontinental Champion Jason Krueger w/Dexter Grif** _

Jason Krueger stood in the interview area, clutching his IC Title tightly and muttering, as if talking to himself...alone as Grif was just opening a bag of chips at a nearby table before turning off-screen, completely abandoning his interviewing duties.

"DAMMIT GRIF! STOP BEING LAZY AND INTERVIEW WHEN WE TELL YOU!" Someone off-screen shouted.

"But I just opened these goddmann chips, and they're gonna get stale if I leave them! What do you want me to do?!" Grif questioned.

"DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND INTERVIEW, YOU IDIOT!" The off-screen guy said.

"Fine, fine, fine...ass.' Grif muttered before getting up and going over to Fox, mic in hand and... "Okay, Jason, what are you thoughts on your match at Final Clash, and how much did getting your ass kicked last week affect you? DONE!"

Grif then left once again to the table and went back to his chips as he sat in the chair lazily with a "DAMMIT!" coming from off-screen...and Jason Krueger looked like he didn't even NOTICE Grif, still muttering in his own little, holding his tightly until he spoke up...

"...I lost this title once...a long time ago. Oh yeah...I did, didn't you know? They don't call me a "Two-Time Intercontinental Champion" for nothing... It was at Survival Games when it happened...yes...it happened... I lost my title to NARUTO UZUMAKI..." Jason hissed out the name as if it were poison. "So yeah...it's happened...and it was PURE AGONY when it happened! I never felt anything like it before...losing the title, being without it...was pure agony...torture...pain...SUFFERING...which was why I could NOT go without any longer than I had to do! That's why I HAD to get it back as SOON as I could, to make the PAIN go away! ...And I did...eight days later...two-time Champion. Naruto PAID for his crimes against me...and the title came HOME... See...I can't be parted with this title. I CAN'T...it means TOO MUCH to me. It's my FIRST-EVER title in Fiction Wrestling, I broke the neck of a LEGEND to win it, and it's what led me getting SO MUCH AFTER! I can lose every other title I've got...but I WON'T LOSE THIS! I WON'T! IT'S MINE...MINE...MINE MINE MINE!"

"...But hedgehogs...hedgehogs EVERYWHERE...all AROUND ME... They're coming for what I hold...what I TREASURE...my precious title. And they think they can get it...one beat me in the middle of the ring...another gave me a Dose I still feel...and the third gave me a Ride that I won't soon be forgetting. I was a VICTIM...and it made them think...they can take this...that they can take it. I mean...why not? Hehehe...after all, when they did what did they to me, why wouldn't they? It's only common sense...hehehehehe...hehe...WELL THEY'RE DEAD WRONG! DEAD F*CKIN' WRONG! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE THIS FROM ME! NEVER! AND IF THEY TRY, I WILL SNAP THEM IN TWO! THEY GOT LUCKY LAST WEEK, BUT THEY DON'T WANT THIS AS BAD AS I DO! TO THEM, IT'S JUST A TITLE, BUT THIS TITLE IS A PART OF ME! PART OF WHO I AM! AND YOU WILL NOT RIP THAT PART FROM ME! I WILL RIP EVERY ONE OF YOUR GODDAMN SPINES OUT FOR TRYING, HEAR ME! YOU THINK YOU GOT THE NUMBERS, BUT WILL FALL LIKE ALL THE REST BEFORE YOU! LIKE CLOUD...LIKE PIT...LIKE NARUTO...YOUR NECKS WILL BE BROKEN LIKE TWIGS!"

Jason panted heavily, cradling his IC Title as if it were a child, looking around in an overly paranoid manner before continuing...

"...Hedgehogs...surrounding me...closing in...coming closer...reaching out...reaching for MY title...wanting to take it AWAY...but that won't happen. That won't happen...they forget who I am...they forget who I am...THE MESSIAH OF THE NECKBREAKER. They are simply the next corpses to be thrown into the body pile...yes...they are THAT... At Final Clash... Hope...Shadow...Chaos...you hedgehogs...you all will SUFFER...and you all will PAY for the crimes of trying to take a part of me."

Jason then shook his head before walking off, holding his title close to his chest as if it was the only thing that kept it from falling out of his grasp...

...

...but he didn't notice CHAOS walking out from the shadows, smirking evilly at the retreating Jason before saying "Keep telling yourself that, Json...keep telling yourself that...because come Final Clash...the God of Destruction...makes you feel the worst agony of your life...both mentally...and physically. After all...destruction IS my specialty, hehehehe... Your destruction...is at HAND."

Chaos then slowly backed away back into the shadows, and disappeared out of sight...most likely having teleported out of there...

...

...and Grif just sat at the table, not even noticing anything as he leaned back against his seat, and said "Hey, can anyone schooch this chair back for me? I would like more room."

* * *

_**Triple Threat Match - Alphonse Elric vs Jerry Mouse vs Miles "Tails" Prower** _

Jerry was kicking Alphonse in the corner repeatedly before whipping him into the adjacent one, and then running after him, but Alphonse grasped the ropes when he reached them to push himself up and over Jerry and landed behind him. Jerry stopped him and turned around...and got lifted overhead by Alphonse...

...

...AND INTO A DROPKICK IN MID-AIR BY TAILS! Tails stood up to his feet BUT GOT A SPINNING WHEEL KICK TO THE FACE FROM ALPHONSE!

*Skip*

Alphonse is climbing the corner as Tails was laid out on the mat, and Alphonse stood tall on it...before backflipping in a frontwards motion towards Tails...

...

...AND TAILS ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE SHOOTING STAR PRESS! Alphonse stumbled up to his feet BUT GOT A LEAPFROG FAMEOUSSER FROM TAILS! Tails stood to his feet...

...

...BUT JERRY SNUCK UP BEHIND HIM AND GOT A SAVING GRACE OUT OF NOWHERE!

*Skip*

Jerry has Alphonse situated on top, and is looking for a Superplex...but is being blocked by Alphonse repeatedly! Jerry growled, and tried to lift him again...but Alphonse suddenly broke free, and nailed a THUNDEROUS ROUNDHOUSE KICK, sending Jerry OVER the ropes, off the turnbuckle and down to the floor with a SPLAT! Alphonse panted as he looked down at Jerry...

...

...

...BUT TAILS SUDDENLY LEAPED TO THE TOP OF THE CORNER, AND NAILED A SUPER HURRICANRANA ON HIM!

"These three are just beating the HELL out of each other! They want that momentum for their team heading into Final Clash, but with Jerry out, it's down to Tails and Al!" Church said.

"DAMMIT! Why must the Blues always win?! Seriously, haven't we had enough of them?! ...Hmph...it be better if they both lost..." Sarge grumbled.

*Skip*

Al stumbled up to his feet, and Tails grabbed his head, and set him up for the Tails Cyclone!

...

...Al quickly spun out of it, and pulled him in for a Jawbreaker! Tails held his jaw, and Al stood and went for a SUPERKICK!

...

...Tails CAUGHT IT! Tails spun him, then hooked him for a Twin-Tailed Assault...but Alphonse actually FLIPPED OUT OF IT! Tails was stunned, but Al grabbed Tails' head, ran towards the corner, climbed it...

...

...

...AND ARMOR CHANGER CONNECTS!

"ARMOR CHANGER! Al got ALL OF IT! Tails didn't know what hit him!" Church said.

"Dammit, where's a good mouse when you need him?!" Sarge questioned.

Alphonse stood up and was about to go for the cover...

...

...

...BUT GOT HOOKED UP FROM BEHIND JERRY AND PLANTED WITH THE MOUSE TRAP!

"WHAT THE-JERRY! JERRY WITH THE MOUSE TRAP JUST LIKE THAT! HE SNUCK UP ON AL!" Church exclaimed.

"YES! THE MOUSE CAME THROUGH! HE CAME WHEN I ASKED FOR HIM! Al..." Sarge began.

Jerry turns Al over and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Church said.

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

"Here is your winner...JERRY MOUSE!"

*Skip*

Jerry Mouse walked up the ramp, grinning at his victory and was greeted by his pal Tom Cat, who placed an arm around his shoulder and the two just smirked at their opponents' misery, and Jerry shouted "YOU TWO GOT OFF LUCKY TONIGHT! NON-STOP VIOLENCE HAPPENS AT FINAL CLASH!" and Tom shouted "AND WHEN IT DOES...YOU AND YOUR PARTNERS CAN GO BURN IN HELL!" Team 2D then laughed it up while Al sat in the ring with Ed kn, GLARING at Team 2D, while Tails leaned against the announce table, holding his Tag Team Title as he shook his head, muttering "Not in your lifetimes, Team 2D..." all while Knuckles just stared HOLES into Team 2D...then looked at the Elrics angrily.

"Jerry got the win and some momentum for Team 2D, but will this be the case at Final Clash, when their teammates are involved, and it brings in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs with the gold on the line?! ANYTHING can happen!" Church said.

"Yeah, anything can happen...but the one thing that WILL happen...is Team 2D rising to the top of the ladder and PULLING down the titles! This is THEIR area of expertise, this is NON-STOP VIOLENCE! And we're about to have SEVENTEEN-TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Sarge said.

* * *

_**Interview Segment - Wolfgang w/Lavernius Tucker** _

"Dude, what the hell man?!" Tucker shouted off-camera. "You want me to interview this ASSHOLE?! He KOed CABOOSE after last w eek because he was sore he got punked out by Freeman, and you want the same to happen to ME?! No way, man, I'm too good-looking to die! You can find Simmons to int-

Tucker then got a HAND on his shoulder...which SQUEEZED it tightly...and all he could say was "Ah son of a bitch." in a deadpan tone.

Wolfgang came onto the screen a SNARL on his face as he stared at Tucker. "...Now what's wrong with interviewing ME, you Halo wannabe? Because I don't like what you're IMPLYING...and considering the mood I'm in...well that may not end well for YOU."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL INTERVIEW YOU...asshole." Tucker muttered. "Alright...you want an interview...here it IS...you've been DUPED by Gordon Freeman this ENTIRE month so far...seriously man, he's GETTING to you, those mind games are WACK. So how does it feel getting your head messed wi-"

Wolfgang GRABBED him and started thrashing him about with anger. "OH YOU WANT TO BE A SMARTASS, HUH?! YOU WANT TO MOCK ME AND IMPLY FREEMAN'S BETTER THAN ME?! HUH?! THAT WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO, HUH, YOU IDIOT?!"

"GAAAAHHHH! LET GO OF ME! I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, WHY COULDN'T DONUT HAVE DONE THIS?!" Tucker shouted.

"YOU WANT MY THOUGHTS?! I'LL TELL YOU MY THOUGHTS! I'M SICK OF THESE FREAKIN' MIND GAMES! SICK OF THEM!" Wolfgang shouted. "FREEMAN THINKS HE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS WITH ME AND LAUGH AT MY EXPENSE?! I AM NOT SOMEONE TO BE PLAYED WITH! YOU DON'T BULLY THE BULLY! I AM A FORMER UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! ROYAL RUMBLE WINNER! FIRST HELL IN A CELL PARTICIPANT! AND NO MUTE, FOUR-EYED FREAK OF A ROOKIE WITH THE UGLIEST AND CREEPIEST MANAGER ALIVE IS GONNA WIN AT MY EXPENSE! ROOKIES GET CRUSHED UNDER MY HEELS WHEN THEY FACE ME! THEY ALWAYS DO! AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON GORDON FREEMAN, HE'LL GET THE BEATING OF A LIFETIME, AND I SWEAR TO GOD, EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHY I-Hey, what the hell is THAT?"

What Wolfgang was referring to was a slimy green tentacle that hung down from above and had stuck itself to Wolfgang's body. Both Bully and Blue were blinking twice at the tentacle.

"Dude, don't look at me, the only type of tentacles I'm into are the ones that get the girls going... Bow Chika Bow Wo-" Tucker began.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll pound you into paste, ne-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Wolfgang was cut off as the tentacle began PULLING HIM UP OFF THE GROUND AND HE FLAILED AROUND LIKE CRAZY SHOUTING OBSCENITIES...BUT HIS EYES WIDENED...UPON SEEING IT TO BE THE CAUSE OF A BARNACLE, A CREATURE FROM THE HALF-LIFE SERIES! AND IT WAS PULLING WOLFGANG, READY TO END HIM!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! SON OF A-GAAAAHHHH!" Wolfgang shouted as he tried to get the tentacle off of him to no avail...he was inching closer to the Barnacle...but he dug into his pocket...and pulled out a WRENCH (he was going to use it on Freeman if he found him) AND SLAMMED IT INTO THE BARNACLE, KILLING IT! Wolfgang then fell down all the way to the ground...HARD. Wolfgang groaned in pain..as Tucker stood over him...

"...Man, you were a BITCH just then..." Tucker said.

"Get out of here before I dump you in trash, weenie." Wolfgang groaned as he slowly got up and glared at Tucker...but then felt something else stick to his back...and turned around...and it was ANOTHER TENTACLE AND BARNACLE ABOUT TO PULL HIM UP...and Wolfgang freaked out!

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Wolfgang chanted as he THREW the wrench upward, and it CRASHED into the Barnacle, killing it before it could take Wolfgang, who panted heavily. "Just what the hell-"

Wolfgang stopped as he saw another tentacle...and then ANOTHER...and then ANOTHER...and THEN ANOTHER...and they were ALL OVER THE PLACE...surrounding the interview area and around it with Barnacles, ready to snatch whoever came into them up. Wolfgang was FLOORED as he had NO WAY OUT...

"...WHAT...JUST...WHA...? ...Just...GAH...BUT..."

It was THEN that the video screen in the interview area turned on and it turned to static, causing Wolfgang to turn to it, and it was there that the static continued for a bit until it turned to a black background with the Black Mesa symbol on it, as words were suddenly typed out one after the other...

"WHAT GOES AROUND...COMES AROUND, WOLFGANG."

"YOUR DAYS OF BULLYING COME TO AN END."

"AT FINAL CLASH...YOUR FATE...IS SEALED."

The screen then turned to a bit of static...until it showed a transparent image of G-Man's face which said these words...

"Prepare for...unforeseen consequences..."

The screen then turned off as a flatline was heard at that moment was heard. And Wolfgang...?

...

...Wolfgang couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE. Vortigaunts, Antlions, Larvae, Combine, Headcrabs, and now THIS?! ...It was TOO MUCH! He couldn't take it, not even HIM! Wolfgang pulled at his hair as he slowly dropped to his knees, a look of pure despair, frustration, and even a little bit of fear was plastered on his face as he looked around...stared at his predicament and just screamed into the sky...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU FREEEEEMAAAAAANNN!"

Wolfgang then pounded the fist repeatedly in despair and maybe even a bit of insanity, having truly SNAPPED from this ordeal...and after that...

"Dude, what about ME? I don't like this ASSHOLE! SOMEBODY HELP!" Tucker shouted.

* * *

_**Singles Match - Gold vs Takuya Kanbara** _

Gold and Takuya were exchanging relentless lefts and right with each other until Gold kicked Takuya in the gut, and placed him in position for a Golden Dream DDT...but Takuya spun out of it and nailed a Spinning Back Elbow! Takuya then grabbed him for a Reverse STO...but Gold reversed it into a Shoulder Jawbreaker! Takuya stumbled back into a corner, before Gold ran at him...but Takuya caught him with a foot to the jaw! Gold stumbled back, Takuya pulled himself to the second turnbuckle...AND FLARE BLITZ CONNECTS TO GOLD'S JAW!

"Gold and Takuya are going at it like RABID DOGS! After last week, Gold wants payback bad, and considering these two had one of the best rivalries of the modern era, these two rivals are rekindling it here for Final Clash momentum!" Church said.

"COME ON TAKUYA! WIN AS THE RED YOU ARE! YOU LOST IN EPIC FASHION IN 2010, BUT YOU CAN WASH IT ALL AWAY TONIGHT!" Sarge exclaimed.

*Skip*

Takuya nailed a KNEE LIFT to Gold, stunning as he stood in a daze, and Takuya grabbed him, and placed him in Suplex Position...

"Oh boy, it may be Pyro Twister time! Gold's about to get BURNED!" Church exclaimed.

...

...Takuya LIFTED Gold up...

...

...

...Gold NAILED A KNEE TO TAKUYA'S TEMPLE AS HE WAS LIFTED! It stunned the Warrior or Fire as he dropped Gold and held his head...and GOLD GRABBED HIM IN A THREE-QUARTER FACE-LOCK...

"OH SHIT! NOT THE GOLD CUTTER! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...Takuya BROKE free of the Gold Cutter, and grabbed Gold from behind and pulled him back for the DIGI-BL-GOLD THREW HIM OVERHEAD AT THE LAST SECOND! Takuya rolled onto his feet and ran at Gold...

...

...

...Gold POPPED HIM UP INTO THE AIR...

...

...

...

...AND CAUGHT HIM ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A GOLD CUTTER!

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?! TAKUYA JUST GOT DROPPED WITH A GOLD CUTTER IN THE WORST WAY EVER! STICK A KNIFE IN HIM, HE'S DONE!" Church said.

"DAMMIT! I hate to say this...but Takuya..." Sarge began.

Gold hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" Nirvana)**

"Here is your winner...GOLD!"

*Skip*

Gold backed up the ramp, a big grin on his face as he held his head...before holding up his hands in the Diamond Cutter symbol before throwing them with emphasis, shouting "THE EIGHT YEAR DROUGHT COMES TO AN END! WORLD TITLE NUMBER FOUR COMING HERE, YEAAAAAHHH! ZOEY, GET READY FOR SOME FUN TIME AFTER THAT!" Takuya sat up in the ring, and sneered at Gold as he held his head shouting himself "ENJOY YOUR FLUKE, GOLD...I'LL BE HAVING THE LAST LAUGH AT FINAL CLASH OVER ALL OF YOU!"

"Gold manages to get the win over his old rival and gets some major momentum...but will that be happening at Final Clash when he's get nine other guys to deal with?" Church said.

"DOUBT IT. It'll be every man for himself, and he's not the only one after the briefcase! So I can safely NO CHANCE IN HELL that Gold wins! ...But Takuya has a great chance! GREAT CHANCE! Go for it, Takuya, make your dreams come true!" Sarge cheered.

* * *

_**Backstage Segment - The Mushroom Kingdom Take Their Leave of The Arena** _

The Mushroom Kingdom was walking through the parking lot area, passing many cars with big smiles on their faces...well most of them had big smiles. Mario couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke up...

"Well, wasn't that pleasant everybody? I-a myself got a big enjoyment out of that, hehe..." Church said.

"You said it, Mario. It was worth coming here for a short while despite our dinner plans. They just hate it when the truth is spoken." Peach giggled.

"And if they don't believe it now, they never will. Which is a shame because of the reality that we rule this company, no one else. After all, who's dominated so much as us?" Daisy also giggled.

"Yeah, and SUPER LUIGI will help make sure it stays that way!" Luigi puffed out his chest, emboldened by other events. "We are the top dogs, and why would we even let that go when we can fight?! We are the MUSHROOM KINGDOM! And this is OUR LAND!"

"YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI!" Yoshi nodded vigorously in agreement.

Toad didn't add anything...still frowning to himself, though no one noticed, too absorbed in themselves to even notice.

"Hahahaha...aaahhhh, it's good to be the Mushroom Kingdom...and the Greatest Champion Ever." Mario smirked. "Now let's get out of here, everybody!" The group then walked by a large 18-wheeler truck. "The restaurant is JUST the best, we can't miss the reservation! They have the best lasagna, spaghetti, bread, and-"

SUDDENLY, POISON MUSHROOMS FALL OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOMS! THE GROUP ABSORBS THEM, AND THEY TURN GREEN IN THE FACE AND ALL BEGIN CHOKING AND HACKING ON THEMSELVES!

"...POISON MUSHROOMS?! THAT'S NOT WHAT THEY WANTED ON THE MENU!" Church said.

"WHO DARED TO DO THIS?! SOMEONE DID THIS, THIS WAS NO ACCIDENT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario was SICK as the rest of the Kingdom were on their knees, and Mario slowly stood up, groaning and coughing, managing to get out "What the...? HOW...? WHO...?" Mario then looked up...

...

...

...AND MATT ISHIDA WAS ON TOP OF THE 18-WHEELER, HOLDING A BUCKET HE JUST DUMPED THE MUSHROOM FROM! Matt GLARED down at the Kingdom and said "Sorry...thought you could use an apptetizer...HERE'S THE MAIN COURSE!"

...

...

...

...

...

... **MATT DIVED OFF THE 18-WHEELER AND ONTO THE KINGDOM WITH A HUGE CROSSBODY!**

"MATT! MATT ISHIDA IS HERE! HE'S HERE, AND HE JUST WENT EXTREME ON THE KINGDOM! THEY MAY JUST REGRET THE DAY THEY SCREWED WITH HIM!" Church said.

"GET OFF THEM! GET OFF THEM! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Sarge rambled.

The Kingdom all went down from the Crossbody, all still green and sick thanks to the Poison Mushrooms, and Matt rolled off them and onto his knees before LEAPING ONTO MARIO! HE was the one who orchestrated, led, and caused what happened last week, and HE was going to pay more than anything! Matt PUNCHED the hell out of Mario, the plumber unable to defend himself before Matt picked him up and THREW HIM into a CAR head-first, his head SMACKING off a door! Mario held his head, before he got grabbed him from behind and GERMAN SUPLEXED ON THE CONCRETE! Mario was down and out, and Matt glared at Mario as he stomped the hell out of Mario...

...

...UNTIL LUIGI, SICK AND ALL, TACKLED DOWN MATT!

"AND LUIGI MAKES THE SAVE FOR HIS BROTHER! Mario was getting the PISS beaten out of him by Mario, and Luigi gets in the way! But that may be a MISTAKE at this point!" Church said.

"SAVE HIM LUIGI! SAVE HIM! YOU'RE HIS ONLY HOPE!" Sarge cried out.

Luigi tried to punch down on Matt, but after a few shot, he got kicked off the Destined of Friendship and the two began to brawl with each other for a bit! But then after awhile, Luigi got sick of dealing with Luigi so he KICKED HIM DOWN LOW! Luigi held his nads in pure pain, before getting grabbed

...

...

...AND THROWN LIKE A JAVELIN THROUGH THE CAR'S DOOR WINDSHIELD, HIS UPPER BODY IN THE CAR AND HIS LOWER BODY STICKING OUT OF THE WINDOW!

"OH SON OF A...! GODDAMN!" Church cried out. "THAT...THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!"

"LUUIIIGIIII! YOUR SACRIFICE SHALL BE HONORED IN THE COMING RED EMPIRE!" Sarge saluted.

Matt glared at Luigi before turning around...and seeing Mario, in pain and all, trying to crawl away, and Matt shook his head before walking over and getting a hold of a now scared Mario before getting dragged over to the car Luigi was stuck in, and gets his face SLAMMED into the head...twice...four...six...ten...TWENTY TIMES! Mario was practically out of it, and Matt wasted no time...he hooked him up Suplex-style...

...

...

...AND YOSHI RAN IN AND KNOCKED MATT AWAY FROM MARIO AND ONTO THE CAR HOOD!

"And now YOSHI'S making the save, Mario's pals are doing all they can to help out the main honcho!" Church said.

"COME ON YOSHI! COME ON! COME ON! DO WHAT YOU DO BEST, DESTROY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Yoshi wasted no time in pushing Mario away from the car, and got on the hood with Matt, and began stomping out the Destined before coughing out some mucus, the Poison Mushrooms CLEARLY having their toll. He then slowly picked up Matt...and then LIFTED him up for Yoshi's Paradise!

...

...

...but Matt slipped out from behind Yoshi...grabbed him from behind and lifted him...

...

...

...GUITAR SUPLEX ON THE FRONT WINDSHIELD, THE GLASS NEARLY BREAKING AS THE BODY SLAMMED INTO!

"OOOOOHHHHH! THAT'S A TUNE I DON'T THINK YOSHI WANTED! MATT'S ON A WARPATH, HIS PLAN IS HELPING HIM DECIMATE THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! THEY'RE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT!" Church shouted.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING! HE'S GONNA MAIM THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! HELP!" Sarge cried out.

Matt knelt on the hood, a FIERCE look in his eyes before he looked around...

...

...

...

...and saw Mario had GOTTEN INTO HIS GO-KART! He had pulled himself in and was now trying to start it! Matt wasted NO TIME in hopping off the car and running towards Mario! Mario saw Matt and PANICKED, as he began trying to START the car repeatedly!

...

...

...MATT GOT A HOLD OF MARIO AND TRIED PULLING HIM OUT!

...

...

...

...

...BUT MARIO HAD MANAGED TO START HIS GO-KART AND SLAMMED HIS FOOT ON THE PEDAL, DRIVING OUT OF THE PARKING LOT AND OUT OF SIGHT AS FAST HE CAN, LEAVING A FURIOUS MATT!

"AND MARIO HIGHTAILS IT OUT OF THERE! The dinner plans are ruined, I'm sure of that, but Matt may have wanted MORE than that!" Church said.

"Dammit, you ASSAULTER! Someone press him for charges, he just assaulted one of the greatest gaming characters ever!" Sarge stated.

"Then press charges on Mario for KIDNAPPING! Either way, Mario may live to regret the day he ever went that far with Matt...because it may come back to haunt him." Church said.

Matt shouted at the driving off Mario "YOUR ASS IS MINE AT FINAL CLASH! YOU HEAR ME MARIO?! THE RESURRECTION IS GOING TO STOMP YOU AND LEAVE YOU PASTE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! PAY!"...

...

...

...all while TOAD sat against the 18-wheeler, STILL green in the face, having watched the whole thing. He COULD have done something...but he just sat there, a queasy, yet frowning, contemplative look on his face as he watched Mario shout at a now gone Mario in anger.

* * *

_**Singles Match - Ben Tennyson vs Bowser** _

Ben slowly pulled himself against the corner...he was BEATEN...BRUISED...and groaning in pain...

"Ben Tennyson has been getting his ASS WHIPPED this ENTIRE match! How's this for a punishment?! Bowser has not let up on him ONE BIT!" Church exclaimed.

"HE HAS TO! BEN'S A GREAT RED! HE DOES NOT DESERVE HIS FATE! SPARE HIM BOWSER, PLEAASSEEEEE!" Sarge cried out.

Bowser snarled as he stood in the opposite corner, and then FULL SPEED at Ben in the other corner, ready to crush him...

...

...but Ben DROP TOE HOLDS HIM into the second turnbuckle! Bowser falls FACE-FIRST into it, and Bowser groans...and Ben KICKS the ropes, causing the turnbuckle to hit Bowser's face! Bowser groaned in pain as he stumbled to his feet, and Ben ran up the corner, and leaped off a Diving Knee Smash to the jaw off the second turnbuckle!

"And Ben's coming back once again in this match, he's DESPERATE! He wants to survive Bowser, and he's got the monster OUT ON HIS FEET!" Church exclaimed.

Indeed, Bowser was stumbling on his feet, and Ben was on all fours panting before slowly pushing himself up to his feet, seeing Bowser...then ran at Bowser...

...

...

...GALAXY STRIKE...DENIED! Bowser CAUGHT Ben by the THROAT!

"OH NOOOOOO...WHY MUST RED CHOKESLAM RED?! DAMN YOU FORCE!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...Bowser lifted up Ben...

...

...

...AND GOT A GALAXY STRIKE TO THE FACE AS HE DID SO!

"OH DAMN! BEN JUST LEVELED BOWSER IN THE FACE AS HE WAS ABOUT TO GO FOR A RIDE! THE MONSTER WENT DOWN!" Church said.

"BEN PIN HIM! PIN HIM SO THIS NIGHTMARE CAN END AND REDS CAN GO BACK TO DESTROYING BLUES!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben wasted no time in laying over the monster for a cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BOWSER KICKED OUT AT 2.99!

"AND BOWSER KICKED OUT IN TIME! Ben...oh man...Ben is just BESIDE HIMSELF...he doesn't want to deal with this anymore, he wants a WIN." Church said.

"I DON'T CARE WHO WINS! AS LONG AS RED STOP BEATING EACH OTHER WITH NO BLUE TO BEAT ON AS WELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was now on all fours, stalking Bowser with a growl...he wanted to END THIS... Bowser slowly got up...Ben stood up as well...

...

...he leaped up and GRABBED the head...

...

...

...AND INTERGALACTIC!

...DOES NOT CONNECT! Bowser pushed Ben away at the last second into the ropes, and Ben bounced off them AND RIGHT INTO A CHOKESLAM!

"CHOKESLAM! INTERGALACTIC WAS FORESEEN, AND BEN GOT PLANTED ON HIS BACK!" Church showed.

"I'm SORRY BEN! I'M SORRY, BUT STAY DOWN FOR THE THREE, SO THE NIGHTMARE CAN END!" Sarge pleaded.

Bowser dropped for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BEN KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"AND NOW IT'S BEN KICKING OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! HE MAY NOT WANT PUNISHMENT, BUT HE ALSO WANTS TO WIN LIKE HELL!" Chruch shouted.

"NO BEN! WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!" Sarge cried out.

Bowser SNARLED in anger before standing up to his feet and glaring down at Ben who was stirring and trying to get up...and he ROARED down at him, and was about to end this...

...

...

...when SONIC GRABBED BOWSER'S LEG FROM OUTSIDE THE RING! Bowser was STUNNED as he tried to shake Sonic off his leg before KICKING him off! Sonic however got on the apron, and GOT AN UPPERCUT THAT KNOCKED HIM OFF!

"SONIC?! SONIC! SONIC JUST GOT HIMSELF INTO THIS! HE WANTS PAYBACK ON BOWSER, AND HE TRIED TO GET ONE ON BOWSER!" Church shouted.

"WELL, HE JUST GOT HIS JAW JACKED! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH A KING, RODENT! WHY MESS WITH A KING?! IT'S SUICIDE!" Sarge shouted.

Bowser SNARLED at Sonic on the outside before turning around to deal with Ben...

...

...

...

...AND GOT AN INTERGALACTIC OUT OF NOWHERE!

"And Bowser now-INTERGALACTIC! INTER-F*CKIN'-GALACTIC OUT OF NOWHERE! SONIC MAY HAVE JUST COST THE KOOPA KING THIS MATCH!" Church shouted.

"NO NO NO NO NO, THIS IS EVEN WORSE, A RED DOESN'T EVEN BECAUSE OF HIS OWN SKILL, BUT BECAUSE OF BLUES! NOOOOOOO!" Sarge cried out.

Ben got on top of Bowser as if his life depended on it, and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"And Ben WINS...thanks to SONIC!" Church exclaimed.

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Here is your winner...BEN TENNYSON!"

"Ben managed to scrape by with a win and survive this...but Bowser's gonna be pissed because a hedgehog just cost him this big match of momentum. This whole thing just keeps spiraling downward..." Church said as Sonic was shown backing up the ramp, a dark glare directed at Bowser as he did so...

*Skip*

Ben Tennyson laid on the mat...tired...hurting...bruised... He held the Hardcore Title over his chest before he slowly tried to pick himself up...

**("In The End" by Fade)**

"...Welp...BEN'S SCREWED..." Church said.

Ben's eyes widened as he looked at the entrance ramp...and SENJI KIYOMASA walked out, looking at Ben as if he was looking at prey with that sadistic grin on his face. Ben just looked on in shock...and absolute FEAR because he knew the condition he was in, the crowd chanting "SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU"...and Senji slowly walked down the ramp...until RUNNING down it and slid into the ring! Ben IMMEDIATELY tried to crawl out of the ring, but only got halfway out of it until Senji grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back in. Ben got up and swung his Hardcore Title at Senji, who DUCKED, and Ben turned around, got kicked in the gut...

...

...AND PLANTED WITH THE CROW CLAW!

"CROW CLAW FULL-FLUSH ON BEN! Looks like Senji wants to give even MORE of a taste of what's to come at Final Clash for Ben! Ben sure as hell has pushed WAY too many of Senji's buttons at this point!" Church said.

"DAMN YOU, YOU CRIMINAL! YOU DARE HURT THIS HERO OF THE UNIVERSE! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO WALK THE GROUND HE STANDS ON! DO NOT DESERVE TO!" Sarge exclaimed.

*Skip*

Ben had been getting a whupping from Senji and was now on the outside as he tried to crawl to the barricade to climb over...but Senji had picked him up instead, lifted him onto his shoulders...and THREW HIM LIKE A LAWN DART into the steel post FACE-FIRST! Ben crumpled down to the mat, now bleeding from his forehead just like last week, and then Senji tore off the coverings to the announce table, before pulling out a TV monitor just as Ben had stumbled to his feet...AND GOT SAID MONITOR TO THE SKULL!

"THIS IS A STRAIGHT-UP BEATDOWN! Is Ben even gonna MAKE IT to Final Clash at this point?! I don't think he has ANY IDEA on what he's unleashed!" Church said.

"DROP OUR MONITOR, YOU CRIMINAL! That monitor has a FAMILY, you BASTARD!" Sarge exclaimed.

*Skip*

Ben had the FULL crimson mask going on and was now in the ring getting dragged to his feet, and Senji smirked saying "Dead-Center" before picking him up into an Argentine Rack for the Invisible Black...

...

...

...but Ben managed to slip out from behind Senji and LOW BLOWED HIM FROM BEHIND! Senji held his nads in pain before getting PUSHED out of the ring before grabbing his title and stumbling out of the ring and up the ramp FAR away from Senji!

"And Ben just save his own ass from getting annihilated! But how much longer can he SURVIVE?! Because at this point, it really looks like Senji's gonna MURDER HIM!" Church said.

"HE'LL FIND A WAY! HE WILL! That's what heroes do! They finds ways to win against the bad guys! How do you think WE keep coming out on top despite everything?" Sarge stated.

Ben continued to stumble up the ramp until he fell on his backside, panting heavily with a look of SHOCK...that was TOO CLOSE...this was NOT going well for him at all. He couldn't believe everything that has happened to him in the past few weeks, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was the hero! What was he doing WRONG?! He looked in a panic and FEAR at the ring before placing his hand on his forehead and then looked at the blood that now covered his hand, trying to figure out the answer...

...but then Ben began to stare at the blood in his hand with narrowed eyes, as if something just came to him, and he focused on it...then turned to the ring (more specifically Senji was now getting up outside it)...then at the Final Clash sign...then at the Hardcore Title...then back at the blood on his hand...

...and this his eyes widened, as if a bell just went off in his head...and he muttered "Of course..." before standing up and walked off to the back, still staring at the blood on his hand...

...all while Senji had stood up at ringside, and watch Ben depart for the back...and he SMIRKED, letting Ben go off without doing any more, saying "Two weeks, Tennyson...two weeks that you got to live and do whatever...then you DIE."

"...What was THAT about with Tennyson? That was...WEIRD... Just what was going on in his head?" Church said.

"Blue...I could tell you that I know because the great Red gods told me, and they deemed me worthy of knowing what Ben's thought process, and how he's going to use it to DESTROY SENJI! ...And I am. I'm just not gonna tell you." Sarge stated.

"...Why oh why do I deal with you?" Church questioned.

* * *

_**Interview Segment - Ben Tennyson w/Franklin Delano Donut** _

Ben Tennyson was walking through the backstage area, title in hand, still bloodied and staring at the blood in his hand with a strange look about him...when Donut ran up to him, panting heavily.

"...Wow...man...you sure walk fast for some strange reason. Now THERE'S some strong exercise! Why can't the guys all do this all the time, I mean it's good for them and it's keep them up all night long if they need to!" Donut said, not realizing the innuendo of the last part. "And it also makes them more available for my tea parties!"

Ben turned to Donut...blinking twice at him as he stared with a blank look...and Donut just scratched his head.

"Okay, I don't really get what the creepy eye staring is about, but I'll just take it as you being eager!" Donut said. "Now I have a few que-"

**BEN INTERGALACTICS DONUT OUT OF NOWHERE!**

"SON OF A BITCH! BEN JUST DROPPED DONUT WITH AN INTERGALACTIC, WHAT THE HELL?!" Church questioned.

"BEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S ONE OF MY MEN! YOU DON'T HURT MY MEN...ONLY I GET TO HURT MY MEN!" Sarge shouted.

Donut was OUT face-down on the floor as Ben stood and stared down at Donut blankly...as security who saw this RUSHED into the scene and checked on Donut, some even pushing Ben back and shouting "GET AWAY! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ben just allowed them, still staring at Donut...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Force cried out running into the scene, STUNNED at what happened to Donut...before GLARING at Ben. "BEN, YOU BASTARD! I ALREADY GOT ON WOLFGANG FOR ATTACKING CABOOSE, BUT NOW YOU?! OUR INTERVIEWERS MAY BE IDIOTS, BUT THEY'RE NOT CHEW TOYS! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE I WILL REGRET!"

Ben just continued to stare blankly, this time at Force, still carrying that crimson mask...before he looked down at his blood-covered hand before he spoke...

"I FINALLY understand...I really do. The TRUTH about this whole situation,, and what I need to do..." Ben then looked up at Force. "To BE the hero...I CAN'T BE THE HERO."

And with those words said, Ben left the scene and out of the arena with his title, Force narrowing his eyes, him and everyone else wondering what Ben meant by that confusing paradox of a phrase...

* * *

_**Tag Team Match - UCA Cruiserweight Champion Tidus and Robin vs The Keyblade Wielders (Sora and Riku)** _

Riku tagged in Sora...AT THE SAME TIME TIDUS WAS TAGGED IN BY ROBIN!

"Oh HERE WE GO! FINAL CLASH COME EARLY, CRUISERWEIGHT-STYLE!" Church said.

The two quickly hopped over the ropes and into the ring and ran at each, Sora going for a Spinning Heel Kick, and Tidus ducking it. Sora turned around and caught a kick from Tidus and threw the leg upward...and TIDUS BACKFLIPPED AS A RESULT ONTO HIS FEET! Sora was stunned, and threw a Clothesline, but Tidus ducked it, leaped at the ropes, and nailed a Springboard Arm Drag on Sora! Sora rolled onto his feet, and got a SNAP HURRICANRANA for his troubles! Sora stumbled up to his feet, and Tidus leaped onto the top the top of a corner...

...

...

...AND NAILED A MOONSAULT ON THE STANDING SORA!

"Tidus is ON FIRE! He is flying around like the Cruiserweight Champ he is, and Sora doesn't even know where he IS!" Church said.

"Come on Sora, this isn't YOUR final fantasy! Fly like an EAGLE! FLY!" Sarge exclaimed.

*Skip*

Tidus circled Sora as he slowly stood up...the Keyblade Wielder stood and turned around...Tidus runs and spins for BLITZ KICK...

...

...

...SORA DUCKED IT! Tidus landed on his feet and got a JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW! Tidus was dazed on his feet until Sora leaped up behind Tidus AND SPIKED HIM ON HIS HEAD WITH A POISONED FRANKENSTEINER!

"Oooooooh, Tidus just SPIKED on his head like a hammer with a railroad spike! Tidus may be OUT!" Church said.

Tidus was limp as Sora turned him over for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

ROBIN BROKE IT WITH A LEG DROP TO THE HEAD!

"HEY! No Boy Wonders can break that up! Who told you to break it up?! WHO TOLD YOU?!" Sarge questioned.

Sora stood up and began trading blows with Robin, who suddenly ducked a right and nailed a Sit-Out Jawbreaker, dazing Sora! Robin then bounced off the ropes and RIGHT INTO A SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Robin fell down and rolled out of the ring, and Sora held his jaw with a frown before grabbing Tidus' legs and tried for a Key-Shooter...

...

...

...but Tidus STRUGGLED against it, Sora cursing while trying to get in the hold...before getting KICKED away by Tidus! The Champ rolled to his feet while Sora ran at Tidus, but Tidus ducked and Sora turned around INTO A THUNDEROUS ROUNDHOUSE KICK! Sora stumbled backwards RIGHT into a blind tag from Riku before falling out of the ring!

"And Riku decides to substitute for his obviously unconscious pal right now! SMART CALL!" Church said.

"WOULDN'T YOU FOR ME?!" Sarge questioned.

"...NO. NEVER." Church deadpanned.

Riku entered the ring and QUICKLY ducked a Roundhouse Kick from Tidus before grabbing a hold and then planting him with a Gutwrench Suplex! Tidus held his back as he got up, but then got a Back Suplex Backbreaker for his trouble! Riku stomped away at Tidus before picking him up and placing him between his legs...tried to lift him for the Way to Dawn...

...

...

...but Tidus would not be lifted! Tidus continued to remain rooted to the ground despite Riku's tries...and he suddenly manage to slip out of it and push Riku away! Tidus then ducked a clothesline from Riku...

...

...AND TAGGED IN ROBIN WHO HAD GOTTEN BACK ON THE APRON! Riku turned around AND GOT A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE! Riku stumbled up to his feet...

...

...AND TOOK A BLITZ KICK TO THE SKULL! That sent him into the arms of Robin, who grabbed and lifted him up...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH THE HERO'S FALL!

"BLITZ KICK! HERO'S FALL! That's IT, for poor Riku! No way, he's getting up from that!" Church said.

"Dammit, this can't be happening! It CAN'T!" Sarge exclaimed.

Robin quickly hooks the leg while Tidus stands guard, staring down Sora who was going to get into the ring and held him off with a grin.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"Aaaaannnnd it DID, Sarge." Church said.

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

"Here are your winners...TIDUS AND ROBIN!"

*Skip*

Robin celebrated in the ring, climbing a turnbuckle and pumping up his hands, HAPPY that he was able to get ANOTHER win in UCA...but Tidus? He was just standing on the ropes and leaning over them, a big grin on his face as he watched Sora back up the ramp, helping Riku go up with him, and the Keyblade Wielder frowned at Tidus, and shouted "So you got a few ones over me, and you feel your some big shot?! Well Final Clash is where I shoot you down from the sky!" Tidus simply replied "Well, at least you don't have that smug smirk right now, and that's something I'll ALWAYS treasure, Sora...and in two weeks...I wipe it away from you PERMANENTLY." Tidus then raised his Cruiserweight Title into the air, all while Sora sneered at him.

"And Tidus and Robin come away with a BIG win, and Tidus CONTINUES to ruin's Sora previous good mood! And after the first two weeks from before, Tidus I think has a lot to be happy about!" Church said.

"Yeah, well, Tidus better enjoy this because SORA WILL take that title! It's only a matter of time, he's just trying to deny the inevitable! Enjoy your victory, Tidus, your time is running out at Final Clash!" Sarge said.

* * *

_**Interview Segment - Green w/Richard "Dick" Simmons** _

"Hey, how's it going everybody?" Simmons started. "I've currently foolproofed my contingency plan should a FWM-wide zombie apocalypse happen. Now I have TWO MONTHS worth of food stored in my attic, and the plan for afterwards is to be kept to myself, but it's sure to keep me alive! Remember, you HAVE to be prepared for the zombie apocalypse, IT COULD HAPPEN ANY TIME! Grif, you still going to Alaska?"

"You KNOW IT, MAN!" Grif replied off-screen.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT! The major highways will be too choked up with people trying to escape the major populations!" Simmons replied.

"I got to take the chance man!" Grif stated.

"Good luck, Grif...I hope your plan succeeds despite the low odds." Simmons stated. "...Anyways, I'm here to interview my guest at this, the legend herself, Green!"

Green walked on screen in her usual FireRed/LeafGreen attire...however, this time around she didn't have her usual mischievious grin or smirk...no, she was serious this time around.

"Green, you've been a vocal critic of Kiva for the past number of weeks, saying that she "doesn't live up to the hype." And last week, while you were on commentary, Kiva threw Daisy into you, effectively declaring war on you. How do you respond to that?"

"...You know what's funny? That people have been calling me overly cocky, egotistical, or mocking when it comes to Kiva, as if I've ALWAYS been a bitch the likes of Peach and Daisy (which I would KILL myself if that ever happened)...because I'm not SUPER NICE or SUPPORTIVE of Kiva like they all are. I'm not the saintliest person in the world, but I'm certainly no BITCH... I'm just NOT SOLD on Kiva like THEY ALL ARE. And I'm SORRY that they have such a time with that, but I'm not as easily convinced as they are, especially when Kiva couldn't anticipate what I could do and she failed against me a few weeks ago. And Kiva? She just CAN'T LET IT GO. She went on and on about it, always harping about how I "cheated" her out of it, when she should have KNOWN ME better than that, and because she failed in that regard, she's not ready BY FAR! But she can't accept it...so I had to take it upon myself to get it through her thick skull the truth, and why she ISN'T all that! I just did it the way I've always been to EVERYBODY... I'm just doing it now to a person they LIKE, and they can't stand that."

"...But Kiva...she decided to take it a step further...and throw a PRINCESS BITCH into me as if to show she made some point." Green chuckled. "Hehehe...it's funny...she think she "got one over on me,"...well...she's in for a reality check, because she's playing a VERY dangerous game, because I know what she's trying to do...and if she wants me to get SERIOUS with her, it won't end well. I've faced the best, and BEATEN the best! And if she thinks that she can just get away with what she did to me. Then she's got another thing coming... She doesn't want that "second chance" with me... Trust me on that."

"Is that so?"

Green turned her head towards the left and narrowed her eyes...as Kiva Andru came on-screen with equally narrowed eyes.

"...Because I think I DO want that second chance with you. It's funny how you say I couldn't let go of what happen...funny... Because I was about ready to move on last week, as a way of finding new opportunities to prove YOU wrong...when you saw fit to come out, and RUN YOUR MOUTH and then run ME down. And you spent the ENTIRE match on commentary last week not even GIVING me a chance and burying everything I did! And you expect me to be OKAY with that?! No, you GOT what was coming to you last week, after how you put me down then and then stole the win from me the week before, and I don't regret it. Hell, if I had it my way, I would have planted you with an XLR just for added measure. And you know what I think? I think that all your talk about me "not living up to the hype"...and you trying to justify you stealing the win from under me because you're YOU...is just you trying to cover up the fact...that you CAN'T BEAT ME."

Green then walked up to Kiva and stared face-to-face her. "...You're treading DANGEROUS ground, Kiva... I don't like being accused of what's not true..."

"Same goes for me to you..." Kiva replied coolly. "And hell...if you got such a problem? ...Why don't we do it again? And see if you can actually beat me straight-up? ...Or can you NOT keep up anymore in this day and age?"

The two stared off for a bit, their eyes never leaving each other...until Green chuckled.

"...You got spunk, Kiva... Stupidity as well...but spunk? ...You want the match that bad? Well...it's your LUCKY DAY, Kiva. Because after last week...I feel like dropping you for the second time, so you get your "second chance."And guess what? It's gonna be a biggy...because you and me...AT FINAL CLASH. You get the big stage you've always wanted...and you get the realization on that big stage what I've always said...you AREN'T WORTH THE HYPE. Probably not even worth the dirt on my shoes..." Green smirked. "...What do you say, red-head? Want to get by me AGAIN?"

Kiva stared at Green before...smiling? "Thanks Green...I'll be HAPPY to accept. That's all I wanted... Final Clash will be a hell of a rematch...but one more thing..."

KIVA SHOVED GREEN HARD SENDING HER INTO A STACK OF CRATES CAUSING THEM TO COLLAPSE ON HER!

"...I don't have much time or patience for the running of the mouth. That was for when you cheated me tow weeks ago. Now I got a match up next...first I'll beat the Champ...then I'll beat YOU. See you in two weeks..."

Kiva then walked away towards the gorilla position, and Green pushed the crates off of her, and sat up, a PEEVED look on her face, and she muttered "BIG mistake, Kiva...big mistake..."

...all while Simmons stood in the background, shouting to someone "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE ATE MY ZOMBIE RATIONS?! OH NO, I'M GONNA BECOME A ZOMBIE!"

* * *

_**Singles Match - UCA Women's Champion Lightning Farron vs Kiva Andru** _

Kiva nailed a few Forearms to the face of Lightning before whipping her to the corner...

...

...but Lightning twisted herself mid-whip to face Kiva, and suddenly pulled the Future Girl towards her! Kiva went for a right as she was pulled towards her...

...

...but Lightning ducked, grabbed Kiva from behind and PLANTED WITH A RELEASE DRAGON SUPLEX!

*Skip*

Lightning nailed several Kawada Kicks to the skull before nailing a final eight one that caused Kiva to stumble back into the ropes, and Lightning charged at Kiva...

...

...but Kiva sidestepped and threw Lightning through the ropes and out of the ring. Lightning though surprisingly landed on her feet and frowned before turning around...

...

...AND GOT A SUICIDE DIVE FROM KIVA WHO RAN THE ROPES!

*Skip*

Kiva sized up Lightning who stumbled up to her feet, and when she turned around, Kiva swung her leg for the MEGAS KICK...

...

...Lightning CAUGHT the Kick! She then kicked the other leg out from under Kiva, causing her to fall on her back! She then wrapped the back of her leg around the back of Kiva's, grabbed the other leg, tied the legs up...then turned Kiva over...

...

...

...AND LOCKED IN LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA! KIVA SCREAMED IN PAIN AS LIGHTNING WRENCHED THE HOLD!

*Skip*

Kiva pulled herself up in the corner, as Lightning ran full-speed and went for a Corner Dropkick to the skull...

...

...Kiva MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Lightning CRASHED into the corner as a result, and groaned in pain before stumbling up...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A WAVE OF THE FUTURE FROM KIVA!

"Lightning and Kiva are going at it like crazy! And Kiva is taking it to the Women's Champion, she is MOTIVATED tonight!" Church stated.

"Yeah, well, motivation doesn't make up lack of TALENT! She can't win a big match, she CAN'T! And I'll enjoy her tears when she LOSES!" Sarge exclaimed.

*Skip*

Lightning and Kiva traded forearms to the face repeatedly before Lightning Superkicked her gut, causing Kiva to double over. Lightning then bounced off the ropes, and went for a Valhalla Strike...but Kiva SIDESTEPPED IT! Lightnng stood up and DUCKED A MEGAS KICK!

...

...

...BUT THE REF DIDN'T AS HE GOT NAILED WITH IT!

"OOOHHH! Damn, I think the ref's lights out just went out thanks to that Megas Kick!" Church stated.

"SEE?! WHY do we have her employed here again?! This is why my advice on who should be hired should be listened to!" Sarge said.

"Sarge, if we listened to your advice on that, this roster would suck and no one would care about UCA." Church quipped.

Kiva looked down incredulously before cursing to herself...BEFORE GETTING LIFTED UP IN LIGHTING STRIKES POSITION...

...

...

...Kiva STRUGGLED as much as she can, trying to get out of it...before slipping out and rolling Lightning in a Sunset Flip! Lighting rolled out of it, and Kiva rolled backwards onto her feet...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING WALKED RIGHT INTO A MEGAS KICK!

"MEGAS KICK! Lightning FINALLY got nailed with the Megas Kick! But there's no ref for the pinfall!" Church said.

Kiva panted as she fell to her knees, exhausted from the grueling match before getting up...

...

...AND GETTING AN ENZIGURI TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL! Kiva was dazed as she was then grabbed from behind in an Inverted Facelock by Green!

"WHAT THE HELL?! GREEN?! GREEN'S GOT KIVA...!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...

...GREEN THEN PLANTED KIVA WITH THE GREEN MISCHIEF!

"She sure did, and now she's just PLANTED Kiva with the Green Mischief! THANK YOU GREEN! THANK YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Kiva may regret shoving Green now because it just got her ass planted, and cost her THIS MATCH!" Church stated.

Green stood up and looked down at Kiva before saying "You shove me...prepared to be SHOVED BACK. Welcome to the stage where the big girls play...let's see if you're ready for it." Green then exited the ring and walked back up the ramp, adjusting her hat before she made it to the backstage.

A few minutes or so passed, with Kiva and Lightning down and out...until Lightning began to stir, NO IDEA what just happened, and Kiva began stir shortly thereafter. Lightning stood up, holding her head with a scowl while Kiva stumbled up to her feet...

...

...and when she was up, Lighting LIFTED HER UPSIDE DOWN...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HER WITH THE LIGHTNING STRIKES!

"LIGHTNING STRIKES...and this one's academic thanks to Green... Kiva's gonna be PISSED..." Church said.

"Kiva..." Sarge began.

Lightning hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

"Here is your winner...LIGHTNING FARRON!"

*Skip*

Lightning climbed a turnbuckle, holding up the Women's Title with one hand and shouting "THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW...EVERYONE'S PAYING RENT...AND I'M EVICTING TIFA'S OVERRATED ASS SOON!"

"Lightning gains a BIG win tonight, dirty or clean, and she's got MAJOR momentum heading into Final Clash! I don't know who can stop-OH SHIT!" Church suddenly cried out.

Lightning dropped down from the turnbuckle with her title and turned around...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A PREMIUM HEART TO THE JAW! LIGHTNING FALLS LIKE A SACK OF HAMMERS, KO'ED!

"PREMIUM HEART! PREMIUM HEART TO THE MOUTH, AND LIGHTNING'S KNOCKED THE F*CK OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY, YOU DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON A CHAMPION! THAT'S DISRESPECT, WHY DOES DEADPOOL LIKE YOU?!" Sarge questioned.

Lightning was laid out face-first on the mat unmoving, while Tifa just glanced emotionlessly towards her before walking to ringside and asking for a mic, and her request was obliged. She then picked up the Women's Title off the floor and spoke...

"I'll make this short and sweet... Last week...you disrespected and insulted ME...my CAREER...who I AM...my FAMILY and who I love (as improbably as it is)...you disrespected everything about me because you felt you were YOU. Well I'm NOT some statistic you can run over...and I'm not taking that from you! Not after everything I've been through... Tonight was just a preview, Lightning...because at Final Clash...it's just going to take ONE SHOT...to knock some respect into you and put you down for the count! You say I'm overrated, good for you...but you're in for a big surprise in two weeks. In Dallas...I'm gonna knock your ass out."

Tifa then dropped the mic and held up the Women's Title in proclamation of her goal, clenching her free hand into a fist as if to emphasize the one shot, all while

"Lightning got a WAKE-UP call if I've ever seen it, Tifa is NOT laying down for her OR anybody. And that Premium Heart is DEADLY...and it may be the end of Lightning's Title reign if it hits!" Church said.

"It WON'T hit! It CAN'T! WHY? Because Lightning's THAT DAMN GOOD! And at Final Clash, she proves why Tifa's truly too old to do this anymore! RR FOR LIFE! ...AND THE REDS FOORREEEVVEERRR!" Church said.

"Lighting...Tifa...two weeks from now for the Women's Title...it's gonna be a HELL of a match!" Church hyped.

* * *

_**UCA Rewind: Final Clash 2004** _

_**The Pokemon Battle of a Lifetime** _

"Final Clash 2004 was arguably the most successful Final Clash ever on a financial level, and maybe even on a quality level. It's a Final Clash that every could look back fondly on...the Women's Eliminaton Chamber...Zim vs Jecht...but the real head attraction...was the match everyone had been waiting for since 1996... And the one that pushed Final Clash 2004 to the stratosphere..."

_All of Ash's friends from all of his adventures to that point came out, from Misty and Brock to Tracy and Ritchie to Max and May to so many more as they lined up on both sides of the stage in a straight line, they were all there for their ultimate pal..._

_...and the Pokemon: First Movie Theme began playing, and the line of friends parted slightly at the center...and ASH KETCHUM stepped into Madison Square Garden, wearing his original outfit from the start of his series, and stared out into the Garden for a bit...before staring into the ring...then spun his iconic hat around on his head before running down full-speed on the ramp and slid into the ring, standing up in it as he looked ready for what was to come._

_..._

_On both sides of the stage, red lights were shining all over...and that was when began rising from below them...and it was Red's iconic Pokemon Team: Pikachu, Charizard, and Blastoise on side, and Venasaur, Espion, and Snorlax..._

_...and the Trainer Red Theme played as each shot their signature attacks into the air in a brilliant light show over the stage, Thunder, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Razor Leaf, Psybeam, and Flamethrower...as RED came out under it all, in his Red/Blue attire, staring out at the ring...before tipping his hat over his eyes and made his way down the ramp as his Pokemon continued to fire their attacks into the air, and when he entered the ring, the attacks collided in a glorious explosion in the background._

_..._

_Red and Ash met each other in the middle of the ring, staring face-to-face as the crowd was absolutely ELECTRIC, LOVING this staredown as the two never moved away from each other for that moment._

_"The main event is HERE! The DREAM MATCH everyone has wanted for nearly a decade! Red vs Ash! Final Clash! Madison Square Garden! The Pokemon Master versus The Very Best! The Pokemon Battle of a Lifetime...UNDER NO HOLDS BARRED!" Church proclaimed._

"For years, and years...ever since Red and Ash rose through the ranks...ever since Pokemon became this global phenomenon, both game and anime-wise...there had been that burning question...the question that plagued everyone's mind...who was BETTER? Who would win? RED...or ASH?" Force asked.

"Pokemon was THE thing back then, and Red and Ash were the biggest names from the franchise, so everyone wanted to see them go at it. It was natural, especially after the two became such HUGE stars in UCA and WWE...and when they began feuding with each other...and the match was made...EVERYONE jumped on it! The companies, the media, the press...that match was a Top 5 media-hyped match in Fiction Wrestling HISTORY." Green chuckled. "And it didn't even stop there."

"It slowly got personal between them as jabs and barbs were thrown, and the two began doing stuff each other! Their Pokemon, their matches, their friends...NOTHING was safe between them! Heh, even me and Green, and even Misty and Brock got involved. It got so personal, that they made their match No Holds Barred. It got to THAT point...and MAN...was it SOMETHING ELSE..." Gold stated.

_Red had Ash on the English Announce Table, and had him hooked for an Indigo Crusher...he lifted him up...but Ash had SLIPPED out from it and over him, landing behind him! Red turned...but got LIFTED onto Ash's shoulder...who RAN ACROSS THE TABLE..._

_..._

_..._

_...AND PUT RED THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!_

_..._

_Ash had Red grabbed from behind for a German Suplex onto the floor, but Red was fighting with elbows to the face...and then suddenly ran forward with Ash and had his face SLAMMED into the steel post, causing him to let go. Ash staggered backwards holding his face..._

_..._

_..._

_...AND GOT SPEARED THROUGH THE BARRICADE BY RED!_

_..._

_Red was lying across two tables set up in the ring, and Ash was climbing up a corner. He had reached the top...and was about to dive off..._

_..._

_...Red suddenly STOOD UP ON THE TABLES...JUMPED OFF THEM...AND LANDED ON THE CORNER AND NAILING AN ELBOW TO ASH'S FACE! Ash was dazed...and he quickly got turned around by Red...who hooked him up..._

_..._

_..._

_...POKE-FLOW THROUGH THE TWO TABLES!_

_..._

_Red had poured some thumbtacks into the ring, and had Ash ready to lift up for a Powerbomb...Ash wouldn't budge, so Red nailed a few more shots to the back, and lifted him..._

_..._

_...Ash ROLLED THROUGH and got Red in a Sunset Flip! Red rolled out of it and Ash got up as well, the Master running at him AND GOT LIFTED UP..._

_..._

_..._

_...AND F-UED ONTO THE THUMBTACKS!_

"Man, that match was BRUTAL! Hell, the match got SO CRAZY, the two began using each other's MOVES on each other!" Green stated.

_Red pulled himself up to his feet via the ropes, bleeding like a stuffed pig, and then he saw Ash stumbled about, bleeding and bruised as well...and when Ash turned around...he got LIFTED UP..._

_..._

_..._

_...AND PLATNED WITH THE F-U!_

_"HOLY SHIT! F-U! F-U! RED JUST GOT ASH WITH A BIG F-U! HIS OWN MOVE!" Church exclaimed._

_"Ash Ketchum..." Sarge began._

_Red hooks the leg!_

_1..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_ASH KICKS OUT 2.99!  
_

_"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D?! BUT HOW?! GODDAMMIT!" Sarge shouted._

_..._

_Red had Ash reeling in the corner, nailing him with several hard rights over and over...he grabbed hold of Ash's arm...and looked to whip him into the opposite corner..._ _Ash however twisted himself mid-whip to stop himself and face Red! Red was then pulled into Ash, and Red went for a Clothesline! The Very Best ducked it...HOOKED RED UP FROM BEHIND..._

_..._

_...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A POKE-FLOW!_

_"POKE-FLOW! DAMN! THE POKE-FLOW TO RED! ASH RETURNED THE FAVOR!" Church said._

_"Dammit, I hate to say it, but Red..." Sarge began._

_Ash hooked both legs tightly!_

_1..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_RED KICKS OUT AT 2.99!_

_"You Just Got...THE KICK OUT?! DAMN, WHAT ARE THESE TWO MADE OF?!" Sarge questioned._

_"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THEY WON'T GO DOWN! NEITHER OF THEM WILL! WHAT IT'S GONNA TAKE?!" Church questioned._

"Those two beat the crap out of each other...they were really upping it another level for Final Clash, able to take moves they probably wouldn't have been able to take on any other night. But it had to come to an end eventually...and what an end it was." Gold noted.

_Red charged at Ash with a chair in hand..._

_..._

_..._

_...GOT THE CHAIR SUPERKICKED INTO HIS FACE BY ASH!_

_"SON OF A...! DAMN, RED GOT STEEL FOR DINNER WITH HOW IT WAS KICKED INTO HIS FACE! HE'S OUT! ASH WITH THE COVER...!" Church called._

_Ash wasted no time covering and hooking Red tightly!_

_1..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_RED KICKED OUT AT 2.999! AND ASH WAS SHOCKED!_

_"WHAT THE...?! RED KICKED OUT AGAIN?! HOW?! HOW IN THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THIS?! THIS IS MADNESS!" Sarge shouted._

_Ash sat on the ground...just FLOORED by this...wondering what he had to do...until something came to him...he KNEW what he had to do..._

_..._

_"You...you CAN'T be serious..." Church said in stunned awe._

_Ash had deigned to bring in a huge ladder into the ring, and set it inside the ring, and was now dragging Red up it by the collar and when he was near the top, he stopped, and nailed Red with a few more shots before digging in his pockets...and pulls out a LIGHTER...which he LIT...looked down at the two stacked tables he had set up...and DOUSED WITH GASOLINE..._

_...dropped the lighter..._

_..._

_...AND THE TWO STACKED TABLES WERE SET ON FIRE! He then LIFTED Red onto his shoulders..._

_"Oh my God...he's SERIOUSLY going to do this...he's ACTUALLY GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Church said._

_"THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO END THIS! HOW ELSE IS HE GONNA KEEP RED DOWN?! ASH WANTS TO WIN, THIS IS WHAT IT'S GOTTA TAKE!" Sarge stated._

_Ash was about to jump off with Red for a MEGA F-U..._

_..._

_..._

_...until Red SUDDENLY BEGAN FIGHTING BACK! He began kneeing and elbowing Ash in the head REPEATEDLY! He KNEW what would happen if he didn't! Ash tried to hold on to Red so he could jump off with him...but Red managed to nail a HARD elbow, which dazed Ash long enough for him to let go! Red got off and landed on a rung of the ladder below Ash...and GAVE HIM A HARD HEADBUTT!_

_Ash was DAZED, and Red knew this was his only chance! He turned him around...hooked him up..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...AND GAVE HIM A POKE-FLOW OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLES BELOW!_

_"OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDD! RED JUST POKE-FLOWED ASH AND HIMSELF STRAIGHT THROUGH THE FLAMES! DAMMIT, THEY MAY BOTH BE DEAD!" Church said._

_"RED IS THE CRAZIEST BASTARD I'VE SEEN...AND I DON'T LIKE HIM, SO YOU KNOW THAT I MEAN IT!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Both of them were writhing in pain, having been burnt by the move as they both went through the flames...but Red, having less damage to him, managed to crawl over to Ash and laid a hand over him..._

_"RED GOT A HAND ON ASH...! THE COVER...!" Church exclaimed.  
_

_"Ash Ketchum..." Sarge began._

_1..._

_..._

_2..._

_..._

_3!  
_

_"YOU JUST GOT F*CKIN' SARGE'D!" Sarge exclamed._

_"RED DID IT! RED DEFEATED ASH! THE POKEMON MASTER HAS DEFEATED THE VERY BEST! IT'S ALL OVER! WHAT A MATCH!" Church called._

_..._

_Red was exhausted...bloodied...hurt all over...and somewhat burnt...but he managed to bear all that as he stood up, and raised his hands in victory, RELISHING what he managed to do and the moment itself..._

_...all while Ash sat up, with the same conditions on him...FRUSTRATED with having lost a match that meant a lot to him. Despite the pain that was about him, he pushed himself up to his feet, and was about to limp out of there..._

_...but RED stopped Ash and turned him around! Ash and Red stared at each other, the former looking at Red with a look of "What?" as silence happened..._

_..._

_...and Red extended a hand out to Ash!_

_"What the...?! What the hell is Red DOING?! EXTENDING A HAND TO THE GUY HE JUST BEAT UP?!" Sarge questioned._

_"I think Red wants to bury the hatchet between them...that despite everything...he respects Ash and what they put on..." Church said._

_"...BORING!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Ash stared down at the hand...then looked back up at Red..._

_..._

_...Ash turned around to LEAVE to some BOOS..._

_..._

_..._

_...but then Ash turned back to Red and HUGGED HIM! Red was surprised, but quickly hugged Ash back, as the crowd CHEERED this on, the two Poke-Protagonists, bloody and battered but putting it all to rest._

_"...Ash just forgoed the handshake and went to HUG the Master himself...now THAT is a moment, people, on UCA's biggest stage. Perhaps the best show of respect between them they can have..." Church said._

_"...Dammit, I wanted more VIOLENCE..." Sarge groaned._

"The funny thing is I think it got so personal at first because of how competitive they are. Red and Ash are pretty determined, competitive guys who love competition, and when you put them together against each other, something's bound to happen. But at the end of it all, after they had their big match, after they got it all out of their system...they respected each other." Green noted. "They always will...and the hug at the end, really showed how deep the respect goes between them no matter what happens."

"Red won the match, but in the end, it didn't matter who won...because WE ALL WON." Force chuckled. "Red and Ash won for having one of the most media-hyped matches ever and one of their best matches ever, the fans won for witnessing history and an awesome match in and of itself, the media won for the match taking place at all, and UCA won because of the match drawing the biggest buyrate in UCA history. It truly was the Pokemon Battle of a Lifetime...and it truly was one for the ages."

_The last shot was of Red and Ash raising each other's hands in the air, fireworks going off above them as they took in the moment, respect running deep between them as Final Clash drew to a close._

* * *

_**Interview Segment - UCA Cruiserweight Champion Tidus w/Michael J Caboose** _

Tidus was walking through the hallways, Cruiserweight Title over his shoulder and a big grin on his face as he was satisfied over what happened earlier...until Caboose popped up in front of him, surprising the Champ. He had a mic in his hand and said..

"...Hi!"

"...Hi..." Tidus said hesitantly.

"...Yeah, see, I just came around here, walking around, wondering why Wolfgang had to be such a meanie (Freckles didn't like that at all), noticing the pretty lights, and I picked up this mic, and now I'm here...yeah, I don't know I got here. But it's GREAT seeing you, Tidus!"

"...UH-HUH... I...see..." Tidus said slowly, blinking twice.

"...Want to say something onto this mic?...There are people watching!" Caboose said. "...After something big, people like you always got something...maybe you just like to talk, I don't know."

Tidus just stares at Caboose blankly. "...You know what, I'm gonna roll with this. I DO have something to say, so let's treat this as an interview, and you just asked me a damn good question! ...You know...Sora's been acting WAY too smug with me lately. He's pilfered my moves, distracted me and cost me a match against Ben, even proclaimed he was gonna be a Dual Cruiserweight Champ (that worked out well, didn't it?)...he was so "on top of the world" that he almost thought it was a foregone conclusion with me. Well...who's SMUG NOW? Because it's been a PLEASURE wiping that arrogance RIGHT off of Sora, and making sure HE was the guy Robin beat to end his losing streak with a good ol' Blitz Kick to the head." Tidus grinned. "Now he's more ticked than pissed, and I'm GLAD he is! That means he's taking me and our match more seriously...and it makes it even BETTER when I BEAT him! He may be a former World Champ...he may be one of the Cruiserweight that pioneered that division in WWE and was a major part of it here in UCA...but here's the thing..."

Tidus then held up his Cruisweight Title and pointed at it. "...This title...is the first step to SURPASSING my old man, to doing better than he did and sticking it to him in the biggest way after everything. To me, this title is the first step to ALL of that...and I'm sure as hell not ready to part with it because some Keyblade wielder wants to add it as a trophy to his resume! NO WAY! It means WAY more to me than it does to HIM! I was once referred to as one of the top high-fliers in the business today, and I think it's high time I reminded Sora why THAT was the case! Come Final Clash, it's gonna be one hell of a fast-paced, high-flying, high octane match where you won't BELIEVE what's happening...and at the end of it, Sora's gonna be standing there, READY to eat a Blitz Kick to the skull, and there's NOTHING he can do about it! In two weeks, I BEAT the Cruiserweight legend and show why I'm the Champ today!"

Tidus places the tile over his shoulder and continues. "And you know what...this goes to my opponents at Pride & Glory as well! 9-Volt...Trunks...Steve...you're all coming for my gold...and I bet you all think it's gonna be easy for one of you to take my title...but see here's the thing...you don't know who the hell Tidus is and is capable of and how he can kick your head into oblivion! This title will NOT go to any other company...no it's staying RIGHT here in the good ol' UCA...thanks to me. And if you three...or SORA...have a problem with me walking out this whole deal STILL champion...well...that's just too damn bad, ahahaha..."

Tidus grinned once more before walking off with his title on his shoulder...and Caboose watched him leave...before saying...

"Wait...what was he talking about again?"

* * *

**_Singles Match - Naruto Uzumaki vs Sly Cooper_ **

Naruto was on his knees, and as he was getting up, Sly Cooper was sizing him up...before he leaped at the ropes...and NARUTO DUCKED THE NINJA SPIRE KICK! Sly landed on his feet, and Naruto pulled his leg out from under him and TRIED FOR THE KYUUBI LOCK...

...

...Sly crawled at the mat before rolling forward and sending Naruto out of the hold himself! Naruto stumbled foward before turning around...and RIGHT into an ENZIGURI! Naruto stumbled about...

...

...

...AND GOT A BACKDROP DRIVER FROM SLY!

"And Sly PLANTS Naruto HARD! These two want momentum! Naruto has to make up for last week, and Sly wants to get the ball rolling finally!" Church said.

"Who CARES?! Either way, we ALL LOSE! WHY NOT SCOURGE?! WHY NOT SLY?! DAMMIT, FORCE, DAMMIT! YOU'VE GIVEN US SEVERAL MINUTES OF AGONY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly covered Naruto!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Naruto kicks out before three!

Sly got up on his knees...and just shrugged before picking up Naruto, and then whipping Naruto into the ropes and going for a Spinning Heel Kick...but Naruto DUCKED IT! Sly turned around...

...

...

...AND GOT A SUPERKICK TO THE SIDE OF THE HEAD, SHADES OF ANIMATED! Sly was dazed on his feet before Naruto grabbed him from behind in a waistlock...pushed him into a corner...rolled backwards with Sly...

...

...

...SLY BACKFLIPPED OUT OF THE NINE-TAILED DESTROYER! Naruto got up in shock, and went for a clothesline...but Sly ducked it, and quickly grabbed Naruto in an Inverted Facelock! Sly slightly turned before twisting...

...

...

...NARUTO SPUN OUT OF THE HONOR AMONG THIEVES AND ROLLED SLY UP IN A SCHOOL BOY!

"ROLL-UP! Roll-up by Naruto out of the Honor Among Thieves!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"HOLY SHIT, HE GOT HIM! HE GOT HIM!" Church shouted.

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

"Here is your winner...NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

*Skip*

Naruto had his hand raised in the air by the ref before he climbed up a turnbuckle and yelled in triumph, while Sly sat near the ropes, looking shocked that he just had that win stolen under him like that. Naruto yelled out "FINAL CLASH...I FINALLY WIN MONEY IN THE BANK! AND THEN...THE WORLD TITLE I'VE NEVER WON! BELIEVE IT, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto then got off the turnbuckle and turned around...

...

...RIGHT INTO A SPEAR FROM SCOURGE!

"SCOURGE?! THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG JUST SPEARED NARUTO TO HELL!" Church shouted.

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEEEAAAAAARRR!" Sarge shouted as if it were a GORE.

Naruto held his gut in pain as Scourge shouted "Believe THAT, Uzumaki!" before seeing Sly getting up, stunned at Scourge being here...

...

...

...AND SPEARS HIM AS WELL DOWN TO THE MAT!

"AND HE DID IT TO SLY AS WELL! THE SELF-PROCLAIMED JUST LAID OUT TWO OF HIS OPPONENTS AT FINAL CLASH!" Church exclaimed.

"SPEAAARRR! SPEAAARRR! SPEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Sarge shouted in even LOUDER and LONGER fashion this time around.

Scourge stood up, and looked at the damage he caused with Naruto and Sly, both of them writhing on the mat...and said "...No one but ME is winning that briefcase. Because I got a date with Dual World Champion status and 2x Money in the Bank Winner to get to. So...better learn to bow to me again REAL quick. All Hail the King, baby!" Scourge then adjusted his sunglasses over his eyes and then held up his hand in rock horns as he stood over the competition, the crowd booing him as he had that smirk on his face.

"And Scourge just LAID out Naruto and Sly, and we all KNOW WHY! This was a MESSAGE...a statement that he WILL be the guy holding the briefcase! And Scourge, arrogant as he can be, may be the most DANGEROUS in that match knowing him!" Church said.

"Of course he is! Power and brawn is nice, so is anger, but SMARTS BEAT ALL! That's why he's the KING, Ba-" Sarge said...

...before being interrupted by a LOUD mixed reaction as Scourge was confused...

...

...and JOHNNY CAGE came out onto the stage, Internet Title on his shoulder and a big cocky smirk on his face. "Spearing people that don't matter? So cute...too bad you can't Spear the one going ALL THE WAY." Scourge just SNEERED back at Johnny Cage, shouting "Don't COUNT on that, JOKE!" And Johnny just replied with "Uuuuhhh...competent character in MKX, Internet Champion, and future Mr. Money in the Bank? ...I rest my case." Cage then held up his Internet Title with one hand, and pointed at the Final Clash, proclaiming the obvious while Scourge just chuckled, SO ready for what's to come to next.

"Johnny Cage making his OWN statement about Money in the Bank, EVERYONE in the match wants their own way of making a mark, but only ONE can be Mr. Money in the Bank!" Church said.

"And it'll be awesome if ONE of those two wins! NOT Naruto or Sly! ESPECIALLY NOT SLY! SCREW THE SAINTS! SCREW THEM! THEY CAN BURN IN HELL!" Sarge shouted.

* * *

_**Backstage Segment - Agent Tex Speaks on Her Upcoming Final Clash Match with Samus** _

Tex paced back and forth angrily, a mic in her hand as she glared at the camera for a bit before she spoke into the mic...

"...I'm not big on grand speeches...I just say what I want to say, then go do what I do. But Samus can possibly be an exception here...because I've been dealing with her crap for WEEKS since Royal Reckoning. Let's recap what she's done to me...cost me a chance at the Women's Title, tried to do so AGAIN just weeks after, put down my past accomplishments...and why? ...All because I'm a Female Rumble Winner, and she hates that people say I paved the way for her because "she's the greatest Female World Champion ever and nobody paved the way." ...THAT...is the COMPLETE reason why she did THAT...and only that...because her EGO got bruised."

Tex shook her head before continuing. "...You know...she's not the FIRST person to come after me because I won a Rumble and had her ego bruised because of it. She's actually the second... The FIRST? ...SAILOR MOON. Had me RUN OVER and cost me MY World Title shot because she didn't like me winning the Rumble and felt it was "insulting" to her career and thus, tried to make my life a living hell! ...What happened to HER? ...She got HER ASS KICKED BY ME, DEMOLISHED, BLOODIED, THROWN ALL OVER, AND BEATEN WHEN I WAS DONE WITH HER! And THAT'S the fate of you, Samus...because you've started something you CAN'T finish...but something that I SURE AS HELL CAN."

"...Samus...you call yourself the "greatest Female World Champion ever"...well funny way of covering up the fact that you aren't THE FIRST like everyone THOUGHT you were! I don't proclaim to pave the way for anybody, but I can at least say I was the FIRST! YOU?! You're THIRD IN LIFE after Azula in WWE and Angel in FTW...bet that STINGS, huh? Bet that REALLY hurts your ego after everyone saw you as the first Female World Champ, huh?! You can hide it all you want, but that fact as well as the "Female Rumble Winner" deal before all of that REALLY hurts your ego, makes you PISSED how incredibly LACKING it all was in the end...and you wat to hurt me and beat me so you can repair some of the pieces."

"...Well that's not gonna happen. I'm not someone you can just beat so you can boost your damn ego, and I'm sure as hell not a person you can mess with just because! Ask nearly EVERY person that I've stepped into the ring, they can tell you the aches they felt for WEEKS after facing me! You made the WRONG CHOICE messing with me, Samus...and at Final Clash, I PAY YOU BACK for everything! TEN-FOLD! And then you'll realize that you NEVER should have come to UCA in the first place just get to me... There are CONSEQUENCES to your actions, Samus Aran...and you're going to feel them in the worst possible."

"Some may call this a dream match...but in the end...it's just gonna be a NIGHTMARE for you."

Tex then dropped the mic and walked off, her point made, and her mind and body ready to tear Samus apart at Final Clash.

* * *

**_Main Event Singles Match - Blue Oak vs Sonic the Hedgehog_ **

Blue was getting up on the outside and Sonic sized up with narrowed eyes before bouncing off the ropes towards Blue...DIVED through them...

...

...AND BLUE CAUGHT THE SUICIDE IN MID-AIR WITH A JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW! Sonic fell down to the ground, limp as all hell with a splat. And Blue wasted no time in picking him up, setting him up...

...

...

...AND GAVE HIM A BLUE DRIVER RIGHT ONTO THE EDGE OF THE BARRICADE!

*Skip*

Blue had Sonic on the apron and tried to Powerbomb him off of it, but Sonic wouldn't budge...Blue tried again...but Sonic broke free...

...

...AND GAVE HIM A MASSIVE SUPERKICK TO THE FACE! Blue was dazed on his feet on the apron, and Sonic grabbed him in a Belly-to-Back position...

...

...

...AND GAVE HIM A BACK SUPLEX ONTO THE APRON!

*Skip*

Sonic and Blue traded VICIOUS forearm shots to the face, constantly trying to beat each other senseless as if it their lives depended on it, until Blue KNEED him in the gut, and followed by another Jumping Knee Smash to Sonic's face! Sonic was dazed...and Blue ran the ropes...

...

...and Sonic DUCKED the clothesline, running the ropes himself! Blue bounced off the ropes to Sonic...

...

...

...AND THE TWO NAILED DAMN NEAR DECAPITATING CLOTHESLINES TO EACH, BRINGING EACH OTHER DOWN THUNDEROUSLY!

"Jesus, these two are HARD-HITTING! They're truly trying to beat the CRAP out of each other, as if the other was the guy they hated! Is that their paths have done to them?!" Church questioned.

"Hey, ENJOY the slugfest, dirtbag! It's AWESOME...and it'll be even BETTER when Blue pulls it off! After all, who wants a BLUE to win over HIM?!" Sarge questioned.

"...But Blue's NAME is Bl-" Church began.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Sarge replied.

*Skip*

Blue slowly pulled himself up to his feet, exhausted from the match before he walked over to the all-fours Sonic, and dragged him up to his feet. He KICKED him in the gut, before hooking the arms...

"Oh boy, it's Shell Shock DDT ti-"

"Blue...hey BLUE...up HERE."

Church was interrupted by a new voice speaking up...one that Blue recognized IMMEDIATELY...as he turned his head...

...

...

...and saw RED on the Titantron, without a hat in some hallway as he just GLARED darkly at Blue.

"RED?! It's Red, HATLESS, and he looks pissed! And after last week, he certainly has his reason to be!" Church said.

"GET OFF THE TITANTRON, DIRTBAG! IMPORTANT MATCH BUSINESS IS HAPPENING!" Sarge shouted.

Blue narrowed his eyes as pushed Sonic down to the ground and glared at Red back, and shouted "What are you doing, Red?! Get out of here, I got a rodent to beat down!" Red just glared at him from the Titantron...before looking down...

"Recognize THIS?"

...

...

...AT THE UNIVERSE HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP IN HIS HAND AS THE CAMERA ZOOMED OUT TO SHOW IT! BLUE'S EYES WIDENED IN SHOCK AT THIS!

"Hey, hey, hey, THAT'S THE UNIVERSE HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE! THE BELT BLUE CREATED AND LEGITIMIZED AS A WORLD TITLE IN 2005!" Church said.

"WHAT'S HE DOING WITH THAT?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS IN THE UCA ARCHIVES FOR PRESERVATION AND HISTORICAL PURPOSES!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red stared down at the title in his hand...with a dark look in his eye before speaking...

"...You should. This is the title that practically represents, hell even CEMENTED, the best year of your career, 2005. The Universe Heavyweight Championship. The title you created, the title you legitimized all by yourself as a World Title, the title that helped make 2005 the prime of your entire career..."

...

...

...

"A prime that only hapened because YOU BROKE MY NECK at the start of the year! And if it weren't for that, your prime WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED!"

The crowd went "OOOOOHHH!" as Blue got ANGRY and shouted "THAT'S A FUCKIN' LIE! A GODDAMN LIE!" but Red wasnt fazed.

"You took me out...because you knew you wouldn't get past me to get your prime! That's ALWAYS been the case, man! You can't beat me, so then you decide to do some STUPID CRAP to me to try and make up for it! You can't stand the fact that for our entire careers, despite ALL your big talk, despite your arrogance, despite your hard work, despite your focus and dedication...I WAS ALWAYS BETTER THAN YOU! I proved that TIME AND TIME again by constantly beating you, and I'm SORRY, I bruised your ego or didn't lie down for you, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! ACTIVELY TRY TO SUCK?! LIKE HELL THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!"

Blue gritted his teeth as he heard Red, wondering where the hell he was as he continued...

"...I have always been better than you whenever we faced off...and you HATE THAT. You DESPISE IT, you insecure ass! No matter what you did, you just couldn't get over it, so you had to go and MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL EVER YEAR! All so you could feel like you were some BIG HOT-SHOT...you have given me scars that will NEVER go away...what? ...Because you're not as good as you THINK you are? Because in reality, I'm the REAL star that you're always ONE STEP BEHIND? "Best in the Universe"?"

...

...

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN BETTER THAN YOUR TWIN BROTHER, GARY!"

The crowd GASPED in shock at those words...and Blue...NOTHING could describe the FURY he felt at those words, the MURDEROUS INTENT radiating off of him as Red continued MORE...

"You're not better than him, HELL, you're at the BACK OF THE LINE with the Pallet Four! It took you the LONGEST to become a MEGA-STAR, and you had to do it by being rid of me, and needing one good year to yourself that's GLORIFIED by everyone! Everything else before and after were just regular mid-card years ANYONE could have done! You're a glorified mid-card star in general! That's ALL YOU ARE, Blue Oak! And I MEAN EVERY WORD OF IT! And you DESERVE what I'm saying to you, after EVERYTHING you've ever said about and done to me! SCREW YOU AND YOUR REASONS AND INSECURE ASS! AND HELL...SCREW ANYBODY THAT ACTUALLY SUPPORTS YOU! Because if THEY believe that any of this is actually RIGHT, then they're full of as much crap as YOU ARE! SCREW THEM, SCREW YOU, YOU'RE A MISERABLE BASTARD THAT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT I'M BETTER AND THAT YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU'VE TAKEN SO MUCH FROM ME AND SPIRALED THIS DOWN TO A POINT IT CAN NEVER RETURN FROM!"

Red then stared down at the Universe Title in his hand...with a strange look...

"And last week...you took something from me AGAIN. My HAT...that hat meant a LOT to me, I had worn it through SO MUCH...it DEFINED me. And you went and BURNED just to "make a point"...

...so now...I return the favor. Eye for an eye... This Universe Heavyweight Title...you hold it so dear to you. After all...you created it...you gave it life and meaning...and it represents the greatest year of your career...however...in all truth..."

Red...then droppped the title on the ground...and reached off-screen...

...

...

_"...It just deserves to be SMASHED INTO PIECES."_

...

...

...

... **RED PULLED OUT A SLEDGEHAMMER AND SMASHED IT OVER THE TITLE BELT!**

"WHAT THE F*CK?! RED JUST SMASHED A SLEDGEHAMMER INTO-HE DID IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! SON OF A, HE'S SMASHING THE UNIVERSE TITLE INTO PIECES!" Church shouted...

...as INDEED, Red was SLAMMING the hammer OVER AND OVER again into the center plate, the side plates, even the LEATHER! Denting, smashing off, and TEARING the leather, he was DESTROYING IT!

"DAMMIT, RED! STOP IT, YOU PSYCHOPATH! THAT'S JUST NOT A BELT, THAT'S UCA HISTORY WE WERE KEEPING IN STORAGE FOR FUTURE GENERATIONS! YOU'RE DESTROYING HISTORY! STOP IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue...? ...Blue was IN SHOCK and HORROR at what Red was doing, and began shouting "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM THAT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Blue looked to exit the ring to go to the back to try and find Red...

...

...

...

...BUT SUDDENLY GOT TURNED AROUND BY SONIC AND PLANTED WITH A SONIC DRIVER!

"SHIT, SONIC?! DAMN, WE FORGOT ABOUT SONIC! THE MATCH IS STILL GOING ON, AND SONIC JUST PLANTED BLUE!" Church said.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! NO ONE CAN SAY THIS IS RIGHT! NO ONE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

"Here is your winner...SONIC THE HEEEDDDGEEEHOOOOOGGG!"

*Skip*

Sonic had left the ring after celebrating the victory for a short bit and to the back...all while Red had been demolishing the Universe Heavyweight Championship, and when he was done, he shouldered the hammer, and lifted up the title...

...

...and you could BARELY recognize the title anymore. The main plate was dented all over the place in so many ways, that it was possible to say it was the main plate at all. All the side plates had been smashed off except one, and the last one was just about to fall off, and it was bent in damn half after all the shots it took. And the leather was torn in so many places, it was holding on by a thread with the way Red was holding it, just about ready to give out, all while Red stoically looked at it.

"...This belt...just like you...belongs in only one place..."

Red then walked a bit...before dumping the remains into a TRASH CAN!

"...IN THE TRASH."

Red turned back to the camera, and said simply this. "..Now...we're EVEN, Blue... No...no we're not...actually, we're FAR from even. Because the ONLY WAY I can make things even between us...is BEATING YOU in the final match between us. When we go to hell, Blue, I'm ENDING THIS finally for me. Maybe then...I can FINALLY have peace in my life. You don't DESERVE to beat me...not after everything. The only thing you deserve...is being BROKEN by me...what goes around...comes around.  _See you in HELL, Blue..."_

Red gave a final glare before the Titantron turned off from Red and back to showing of simply shots of the ring and arena...

...

...

...and Blue was sitting up in the ring...and he had the absolute DARKEST look on his face as he just sat there. No screams, no cursing, no shouting, not even shaking of a head, no movement...not anger, sadness, frustration, or even horror was on his face...just that blank, dark, foreboding expression on his face as he sat there, hands between his legs as he stared out into the open...

...

...before he slowly looked up towards the Final Clash sign...stared at it for a good long while...then turning away...and said...

...

...

_**"...Prepare to meet the Devil himself in hell, Red..."** _

"...This whole thing...has just gotten WAAAAYYYY out of control, this whole rivalry, this feud...it's fallen off the tracks and now sinking to the abyss! Red...Blue... Jesus Christ... These two are gonna MURDER each other at Final Clash!" Church said.

"...Red shouldn't have done that...he SHOULDN'T have done that... Should've stuck to being a good guy...because now...he's about to meet the worst person he could ever face...he's about to get Sarge'd STRAIGHT TO DEATH." Sarge stated.

"Sarge...what the hell's gonna happen inside Hell in a Cell? When Blue and Red meet for the final time to end it all at this point? What the hell are we gonna SEE?" Church said.

"...I can't even tell you, dirtbag...even if I can't tell you...all I can say...is it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

Church shook his head. "...Well...that's all the time we have for Monday Night Flame...what an episode...what an ending...we'll see you for the final show before Final Clash next week everybody. And you can only imagine what happens THERE... I'm Leonard L. Church..."

"I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds..." Sarge stated.

"...We'll see you next week for the go-home show. Signing off." Church said.

The show ended with the trademark appearing on the lower right-hand corner, and Blue still sitting in the ring the same way he had been sitting in it for awhile, just staring out with the dark, almost murderous expression on his face, so many thoughts running through his head...the one above being this...

_"Destroy Red in Hell."_

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Results_

_Starforce Megmaan def. Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Jerry Mouse def. Alphonse Elric and Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Gold def. Takuya_

_Ben Tennyson def. Bowser_

_Tidus and Robin def. The Keyblade Wielders (Sora and Riku)_

_Lightning Farron def. Kiva Andru_

_Naruto Uzumaki def. Sly Cooper_

_Sonic the Hedgehog def. Blue Oak_

* * *

_**Final Clash Match Card** _

**Hell in a Cell Match: Red vs Blue Oak**

**World Heavyweight Championship Match: Super Mario (c) vs Matt Ishida**

**Women's Championship Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart**

**World Tag Team Championship Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: Sonic Heroes (Tails and Knuckles) (c) vs The Elrics (Edward and Alphonse) vs. Team 2D (Tom and Jerry)**

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal 4-Way Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Hardcore Championship Sadistic Madness Match: Ben Tennyson (c) vs Senji Kiyomasa**

**Cruiserweight Championship Match: Tidus (c) vs Sora**

**Starforce Megaman vs Fox McCloud**

**Samus Aran vs Agent Tex**

**Green vs Kiva Andru**

**Wolfgang vs Gordon Freeman**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Crash Bandicoot vs T** **oad vs Johnny Cage vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bowser vs Gold vs Naruto Uzumaki vs Takuya Kanbara vs Sly Cooper**

* * *

A/N: And DONE! Sorry this had to be a recap guys, but I CANNOT wait much longer for Final Clash, and neither can you, I'm sure! So I did what the community is doing and switched to recaps for this week! I tried to make it as entertaining as I possibly could, and wrote out all the segments I could, and made sure to write out moments of matches that I felt were good to writing! This is my first-ever recap, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Next show may ALSO be a recap, so be on the lookout for that! At least I got this out faster than usual!

As always, any suggestions or such are to be made via PM and I will take them into consideration. Make sure to review, the reviews are appreciated! See you all next time!


	39. UCA Monday Night Flame Week 12 (Recap)

_**Universal Character Association: Week 12 (Recap)** _

* * *

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,** _

_(The screen shows Senji smirking out to the crowd from in the ring)_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said** _

_(The screen shows Blue brooding on the stage with a stoic look on his face)_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt** _

_(The screen shows Red hitting the Poke-Flow on Johnny Cage)_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out** _

_(The screen shows Kiva hitting the XLR on Mandy)_

_**See you later** _

_(The screen shows Starforce Megaman punting Fox in the skull)_

_**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold** _

_(The screen shows Tidus on top of a ladder with the Cruiserweight Title raised high)_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)** _

_(The screen shows Ben Tennyson holding up the Hardcore Title while holding his head)_

_**Well now that's over** _

_(The screen shows Bowser giving a great roar out to his opponent)_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide** _

_(The screen shows Lightning staring down Tifa in the ring with her Women's Title)_

_**Back off I'll take you on** _

_(The screen shows Crash nailing a leg drop on Scourge from the chain roof)_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone** _

_(The screen shows Sonic nailing Bowser in the back with a chair)_

_**I know that you are wrong** _

_(The screen shows Scourge posing on the turnbuckle with his hands raised in rock horns)_

_**And this is not where you belong** _

_(The screen shows Mario hitting the Super Mario Splash on Sonic and then raising the UCA World Championship overhead)_

* * *

_**Raging Scourge w/Money in the Bank Competitors** _

"Welcome everyone...to the Raging Scourge."

The crowd gave a mixed reaction because some of their favorites were there...and because it was Scourge hosting it. Sly Cooper, Gold, Takuya Kanbara, Bowser, Sonic, Toad, Naruto Uzumaki, and Johnny Cage sat around the ring (Crash wasn't there as he was still gone thanks to NCW WrestleWars) as the ring was covered in a black sheet, had certain "tears" on it all, stools they all sat on, some royal decorating for the "King," the Raging Scourge symbol at the center of the ring. Ladders were all around the ring, while the Money in the Bank briefcase hung above them all, and Scourge in the middle...

...but he wasn't happy. His tone wasn't his usual cocky, arrogant spiel nor was it full of energy. No, it was angry, frustrated, and lacking in patience. And anybody who watched Pride & Glory knew why. Scourge seethed in his seat for a few seconds before continuing...

"We are five days away from Final Clash...and the ten of us...oops, wait, I mean nine because a Bandicoot couldn't make it because he was murdered..." The crowd BOOED loudly at this callous statement. "...the nine of us go into Money in the Bank for practically a guaranteed World Title whenever we want. And I've gathered us here for one final stop before it. Now...this is the part where I ask you all your thoughts on winning before you lose to me..."

"...But that's not happening." Scourge growled. "I did that for everyone else in my last Raging Scourge before P&G...let them all talk. So THIS time...you ALL don't get talk. I get to talk, YOU get to listen, and YOU find out WHY I'M winning this match!"

Scourge stood up out of his seat, an angry expression on his face as he continued. "...I had it at Pride & Glory. I HAD IT! The Toon Championship, I FREAKIN' HAD IT! Charlie Brown was a broken mess I Speared in TWO! He wasn't going to kick out! I HAD HIM! I COULD TASTE THE TITLE! FEEL MY THRONE! ...UNTIL TOMMY F*CKIN' OLIVER, THE STUPID POWER RANGER, TOOK IT ALL AWAY! He RUINED it for me! He COST me MY Toon Championship after I was so close! ...I got to Spear his ass in vengeance...but that's NOT enough, oh HELL NO, it doesn't make up for it! So NOW...you don't get USUAL Scourge...oh no, you get a SCOURGE HELLBENT on winning THIS match after that bullcrap!

Scourge walked across the line stars, looking at them all with a scowl before continuing. "I have been kept away from my throne FAR TOO MANY TIMES. And it ENDS NOW. I WON this match before in 2008, I KNOW what it takes! And I'm gonna do it AGAIN! Because this is a King who will TEAR YOU ALL APART to get that briefcase! And if I DON'T win this match? ...You all will WISH I did because the consequences if I don't will be something you DON'T see coming! I'm the King of the World, and I WILL tear you all apart come Sunday night! Doesn't matter if your a washed-up thief, overgrown turtle, my lesser counterpart, or a JOKE! Money in the Bank is MINE AT ANY COST! And you will all will LEARN to HAIL THE KING, B-"

"Scourge, do us all a favor and save our ears by SHUTTING UP." Sly suddenly piped up on his mic to loud cheers, earning a glare from Sly. "So you got an easy victory over CB taken away from you and you're ticked, that's something to behold. You really think you intimidate us? Scare us?"

"I SHOULD because you have NO IDEA what I'll bring on you all if I DON'T win..." Scourge growled.

"Yeah, well, I'm still not convinced either way. I can handle you, and I'm PRETTY sure everyone else here can, it's NOT that hard." Sly smirked slyly as Scourge glared at him. "Besides, you're not winning...neither is anyone else...because I am. You talked about winning this match in 2008? Funny, because I strangely recall a devilishly handsome, quick-witted raccoon winning the FIRST iteration of this match back in 2006. Remember that?" The crowd popped at the reference. "...I DO. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm the king of this match! NOT you. The time for a comeback for not just me, but the Sony Saints is NOW. And Money in the Bank is the KEY to that, and I know I can win this match again. It's what I do best? So I hope you're all ready for me to steal Money in the Bank case number two, and World Title number three. After all...that's what a master thief does best, right?" Sly winked with a grin...

"YOU? WIN? Come on, Sly, this is what? Comeback attempt number 500? You really need to find something better to do with your time." Cage grinned as he adjusted his Internet Title over his shoulder. "Coon, your time is up. Just accept it...because MY time is now. I've been through more than ANY of you all. I was treated like a JOKE by you people, NONE of you took me SERIOUSLY. You thought I couldn't hack it...but the RR did. They knew I just needed a chance...so they gave me that chance. And where are we now people? Where are we now? ...Internet Champion...making this belt legitimate...PINNING Bugs Bunny...taken SERIOUSLY... Uuuhhh...yeah, Johnny Cage 1, you all ZERO. And I take the next step with that briefcase. No one may remember my WCW World Title reigns...but you're all gonna remember THIS. Because the jokes stop HERE...and you all will realize you JUST GOT CAGED. And you all will learn to Hail the Rookie Revolution."

"...Johnny, you winning this match would be like pigs flying." Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, REAL cute, Uzumaki, keep joking like that when I got the briefcase over you all." Cage replied.

"No, you won't, because I GOT this. Now everyone knows my career...I've had a hell of a career. Beat Brock Lesnar in my debut, won three different Rumbles, had Match of the Year candidates, my...rivalry...with Sasuke..." Naruto uttered that last part cautiously. "...and won EVERY World Title I can...except the UCA World Title. I had my chance...back in 2009 against Blue at Final Clash...and I FAILED. And that has eaten away at me ever since...failing when it mattered most. I failed to prove I could do it in UCA...and I barely got another chance to pull it off. But now I GOT that second chance! And I WON'T let it go to waste! UCA is the one World Title that's escaped, but this briefcase can change ALL of that for me! Can FINALLY put the ONE REGRET in my career to SLEEP! And in the process, I'll also do one more thing I've never done: WIN MONEY IN THE BANK! And Johnny can throw his Internet Title at me, or Scourge can try to bring down hell on me, Sly can try to steal this from me, BUT NARUTO UZUMAK IS THE NEXT MR. MONEY IN THE BANK! BELIEVE IT, DATTEBAYO!"

"Yeah, yeah, believe it, dattebayo, yadda, yadda, got any other catchphrases you want to throw at us, Uzumaki? You seem to have loads of them." Takuya snarked, causing Naruto to glare at him. "MEANWHILE, I'm the one with the most to prove out of anyone in this match! How many of you have defeated RED IN THE MAIN EVENT OF FINAL CLASH?! HUH?! ...I rest my case! I'm a former Rumble Winner! A former World Champion! I BEAT RED! And I am NOT gonna let it mean NOTHING! That MEANS SOMETHING! That was no fluke people! And I'm gonna show you all when I win that briefcase! It's my TICKET back to the big time! And it won't even matter if it's the fat plumber or the Destined who won't go away! Because either way, I'm the NEXT World Heavyweight Champion! You will ALL remember who's at the top of the food chain here!"

"...Wait, but didn't I also beat Red in the main event of Final Clash?" Gold said in a confused manner, scratching his head.

"Yeah, but that doesn't compare to when I did it!" Takuya snapped back.

"But I did it first, in a huge passing of the torch moment at the time. It was pretty memorable." Gold blinked twice.

"NO ONE CARES, GOLD!" Takuya shouted.

"WELL I DO, AND I THINK EVERYBODY DOES!" Gold shouted back. "See, you're so focused on proving you're a "somebody," but me? ...I just want to finally win a World Title again. It's been EIGHT YEARS since I LAST WON a World Title! I may have won other titles, I may have won the Triple Crown, hell, even the GRAND SLAM...but no World Title in eight years...that just sucks man. ROYALLY sucks... I mean, top tier LEVEL suck, man. To go THAT long without winning the big one after a big time in career makes me feel like I dropped the ball...and no one wants to drop the ball...but that's gonna change this Sunday. And I don't care if I have to drop you AGAIN with a Gold Cutter..." Takuya sneered at those words. "...or Bowser...or Cage...or Naruto...or the milkman! Or Gary! OR EVEN THE REF! OR EVEN SOMEBODY WHO ISN'T EVEN THE MATCH BUT GETS IN BECAUSE THEY HATE ME! I WILL WIN MONEY IN THE BANK! Eight years will be VALIDATED with that briefcase, and there isn't ANYTHING that's gonna stop me! ...Then me and Zoe can have the TIME of our lives afterwards..." Gold winked at the camera.

"...Really? ...Because I can stop you." Bowser growled dangerously as he held up his FUSION Tag Team Title. "...Because you haven't won a World Title in eight years? ...I have NEVER won a World Title. EVER. Despite my size...despite who I am...despite everything...I have NEVER won one in any company. My ONE World Title Shot in UCA was RUINED by the blue RODENT...and I am SICK of it, SICK of never making it to the top. I am a MONSTER...I am HELLBENT on getting what I want...and you all better pray to the FWM GODS right now for mercy...because I WON'T have ANY come Sunday on ALL OF YOU. I will DESTROY YOU ALL to FINALLY get my guarantee of becoming a World Champion! DESTRUCTION will be had...and there's not a DAMN thing any of you can DO about it."

"...I think I can do a thing about it." Sonic glared at Bowser, who glared back. "JUST like I did something about you in your World Title match. Just like I did something about you at Last Stand. I can do something about it..."

"...You're treading DANGEROUS ground, rodent..." Bowser snarled.

"I'll GLADLY RUN over that ground! Because YOU SCREWED ME AT ROYAL RECKONING! You KEPT ME from the World Heavyweight Championship and taking it from MARIO! And then you proceeded to Chokeslam my ass through a TABLE the night after Last Stand! And I will NOT LET THAT GO!" Sonic shouted in anger. "I am on a MISSION OF VENGEANCE here! On both YOU AND MARIO! And this match goes a LONG WAY towards that! It's gonna MAKE UP for LAST YEAR when I FAILED to win the World Title from Mario with the briefcase and got my LEG BROKEN due to him! And with you...Last Stand wasn't enough...so TONIGHT...I'm gonna BEAT YOU in the middle of this ring AGAIN...and then I'm gonna make sure YOU don't win Money in the Bank...then WIN the briefcase myself...and then CASH IT IN ON MARIO and take what's most precious to HIM! REGARDLESS of whatever shot a Destined has..." The crowd gave a HUGE mixed reaction at what he was implying. "I will have my vengeance on you two...and it will come in the form of that case...REGARDLESS of what you and anyone else will try to do."

"...I'm gonna enjoy breaking you tonight in our match." Bowser growled.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you try and FAIL..." Sonic fired back.

The two glared at each other hatefully at each other...all while Toad sat in his stool with a contemplative grimace...he had heard everyone,and he had been silent a long time...and was about to speak...

"You ALL can make whatever proclamations you want, but it's all just HOT AIR!" Scourge said, interrupting Toad and UPSETTING him even MORE. "That briefcase is MINE! You hear me?! MINE! I've been through too much crap to just let THIS slip through my fingers, and no way any of YOU are taking this from me! Not the LESSER me...not the trainer with brain damage...NOT the overgrown turtle...NOT the JOKE...and CERTAINLY not the LACKEY-

"I AM NOT A LACKEY!" Toad snapped, FINALLY having enough as everyone in the ring was taken back by his outburst.

"...I am NOT a lackey! I AM NOT! NOT ANYMORE!" Toad shouted, truly fed up with it all. "Maybe I was a long time ago, but that shit is over with! I am TIRED of all the crap I put up with! I am TIRED of having MY victories used so SOMEONE ELSE can PROFIT! I am TIRED of helping someone and GETTING NOTHING OUT OF IT! I am TIRED of my people being USED! Because I am MORE THAN THAT DAMMIT!" The crowd actually began to cheer, because they knew what he was implying. "I am a FORMER UCA Cruiserweight Champion, I had a classic Ladder Match with Tidus earlier this year! I was No. 50 in the PWI 50, I was actually in the ranking! Hell, I'M A FORMER ECW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! I FOUGHT AND THRIVED IN THE LAND OF EXTREME!" The crowd POPPED for that mention of ECW from Toad. "I'm NOT a lackey...I'm a SOMEBODY! And I'm gonna show EVERYONE that this Sunday when I win that briefcase...and go on to cash it in AND BECOME THE UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! So you all better get ready...because in six days, I'm taking you ALL...to the EXTREME!"

The crowd POPPED at that, mostly for the ECW stuff, even chanting "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" as Toad glared at all of them...before slowly looking up towards the briefcase...and everyone else soon did the same...staring at the briefcase that could change it all for them...

...before they all turned their attention towards EACH OTHER, glaring at each other for a bit...

"...Okay, forget this shit." Scourge suddenly piped up, garnering attention. "We ALL know how this is gonna end up people, and I'm in a bad mood. So how about I break the norm here, and start us of-"

SCOURGE SUDDENLY SLAMS THE MIC INTO SLY'S SKULL, AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE FROM THERE!

"OH SHIT! SCOURGE JUST FIRED THE FIRST SHOT, AND IT'S OPEN SEASON PEOPLE! THE MONEY IN THE BANK PARTICIPANTS ARE WAGING WARFARE TO GET THE LAST LAUGH HEADING INTO FINAL CLASH!" Church shouted.

"I DON'T CARE WHO WINS, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT A DIRTY BLUE! I CAN LIVE WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN THAT!" Church shouted.

*Skip*

Sly and Naruto were trading fists with each other when Naruto suddenly hits a NINJA KICK to the SKULL! He then grabbed him by the waist and when for a NINE-TAILS DESTROYER! But Sly backflipped out of it and then leaped on the ropes AND NINJA SPIRE KICK! Naruto fell down as Sly gets up AND IS CHOKESLAMMED BY BOWSER! Bowser gives a great roar before he turns around and CHAIR TO THE FACE from Sonic! Bowser stumbles backwards into the ropes, and Sonic runs and CRASHES the chair into Bowser, sending them both over the ropes! Johnny Cage meanwhile ducked a fist from Scourge and NAILED A SPLIT-LEGGED NUT PUNCH ON HIM! Scourge fell down holding his nads in pain, and Cage slid out of the ring and grabbed a ladder, closing it up and slid it into the ring...

...He slid back i-SUICIDE DIVE FROM GOLD ON CAGE! Gold stood up and held up the Diamond Cutter gesture before sliding into the ring and grabbing the ladder! He set it up in the middle of the ring and began climbing it up towards the briefcase...when TAKUYA climbed up the ladder behind, and nailed a few shots to the skull from behind...and nailed an INVERTED DDT ON HIM OFF THE LADDER! Takuya begins climbing up the ladder himself and reaches towards the briefcase, but NARUTO is back up, pushes the ladder...and Takuya falls off and CRASHES into the ropes HARD! Naruto takes the opportunity to climb up the ladder himself...but Scourge grabs his leg...pulls him down and SPEARS HIM! Naruto rolls out of the ring, and Scourge climbs up himself now, scowling the whole time...is up on the top...reaches...

...and TOAD SPRINGBOARD DROPKICKS SCOURGE OFF THE LADDER! Scourge hits the mat hard and rolls out of the ring, and Toad stands and measures...before running and climbing to the top and CROSSBODIES SCOURGE ON THE OUTSIDE!

"THIS IS CARNAGE! Every man out here is trying to make a statement, and it's pure CHAOS! All to make the biggest statement possible! An-OH SHIT! IS THAT...?! DAMN, IT IS!" Church shouted.

"HE CAN'T BE HERE! HE CAN'T! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD STILL! DEAD I SAY!" Sarge shouted.

Every Money in the Bank competitor slowly got up outside of the ring, and were trading fists with each other...

...

...NOT SEEING **CRASH BANDICOOT** CLIMB UP A HUGE LADDER NEXT TO THEM TO A HUGE POP! The Bandicoot had come in through the crowd when they weren't looking, and now stood on top of the ladder...he measured...they all looked up...

...

...

...

... **CRASH LANDING OFF THE FIFTEEN-FOOT LADDER ONTO EVERYONE! THE CROWD EXPLODED, CHANTING "HOLY SHIT!"**

"HOLY SHIT! CRASH! CRASH IS BACK IN UCA IN TIME FOR MONEY IN THE BANK! AND HE JUST MADE THE BIGGEST STATEMENT OUT OF EVERYONE!" Church shouted.

"YOU DAMN BANDICOOT! I HOPE YOU BROKE YOUR SPINE OFF THAT! MAY CHRIS HOUSE MURDER YOU AGAIN AT WRESTLEWARS III!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd continued to chant "Holy Shit" at the move, and everyone was DOWN...until CRASH stirred...and rolled himself off everybody...and slid into the ring...he then stood up, stumbling to the ladder...and began CLIMBING IT, rung by rung...before reaching the top, grabbing the case and the hook...

...and UNHOOKED THE BRIEFCASE to LOUD CHEERS! Crash held the briefcase longingly before holding it up shouting "WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" as the crowd did the same as "No More Words" by EndeverafteR played!

"...Will THIS be the scene at Final Clash? Will Crash Bandicoot climb the ladder and gain the briefcase that could lead him to his first-ever UCA World Title? Nine other men may have something to say about it!" Church shouted.

"Of course they do! They always do! If they didn't, we got the most boring match out of any match! NO BANDICOOT WILL WIN! Instead...it will be BOWSER! ...Or CAGE! ...Or TAKUYA! ...Or SCOURGE! ...Or TOAD! ...ONE OF YOU WIN DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

"Ten men walk into Final Clash for the ultimate power in UCA...only ONE walks out Mr. Money in the Bank!" Church shouted.

* * *

_**Ben Tennyson Backstage Promo** _

The cameras had went backstage...to find a room of nothing but darkness. Silence filled the room, there was nothing to it all, everything was quiet as a mouse...until...

"To be the hero...I can't be the hero."

The camera looked around at that voice, trying to find the source of it when it repeated...

"To be the hero...I can't be the hero."

The camera jerked around, unable to find the voice...until it turned to the left and found BEN TENNYSON standing in the room, Hardcore Title over his shoulder and his appearance...rough and scraggly looking with a stoic expression on his face before he repeated.

_"To be the hero...I can't be the hero."_

Ben looked down a bit before he began pacing. "People have been wondering what that meant ever since I said it last week. What does it mean? How can such a thing be true? Don't have to BE a hero to BE the hero? ...Well here's the thing. Last week...I came to a realization. A STUNNING realization. See...up to this point...I have fought against Senji for the purpose of saving UCA from him! He's a CONVICTED CRIMINAL! A DEADMAN! He's PSYCHO, he's CRAZY, a MONSTER! He was convicted for MURDER! UCA doesn't need him as a WORLD CHAMP, it needs him GONE! Which is why I took it upon myself to do just that, like the hero I am! And for awhile...it was working! I took his Hardcore Title, I screwed him out of World Title shots, I made sure he didn't get into Money in the Bank, I made sure he didn't get an OUNCE MORE! I was DOING MY JOB..."

"...Until he made our rematch...a SADISTIC MADNESS MATCH." Ben gritted out the words. "A match he's never lost...a match my cousin nearly..." He didn't finish the sentence so he continued. "Ever since then...it's been one bad thing after another. My car was WRECKED, DESTROYED...he snuck up on me and attacked me...he attacked me after Bowser beat on me..I was left bleeding TWICE in a ROW. I didn't get it! What was I doing WRONG?! I was the HERO! The Hero Always Wins! It didn't make sense! I did so much to him, but here he was, making me suffer time and time again! I told myself that I wasn't afraid of him, I COULDN'T be! All he did was make me angry! It DIDN'T MAKE SENSE! NOT A DAMN LICK OF SENSE WHY IT WAS HAPPENING!"

Ben shouted those last words...before settling into an eerie calm.

"...Until I saw my own blood on my hand last week...and as I stared into it...what he did to me, and how he was able to do it...what I have been doing up until now...the Hardcore Title being on the line...the match we were going to fight in...it all CLICKED into my head, like a LIGHTBULB went off. See...here's the thing...what the phrase "To be the hero, I can't be the hero" means..."

...is that in order to save UCA from Senji...

...

... _I can't walk into Final Clash with the intention of saving UCA...and instead UNLEASH the PSYCHO within me."_

Ben had a WILD look in his eye as he said this. "That's right... Seeing the blood he spilled from me made me realize how he has NO REMORSE for what he's trying to do. He doesn't care about being a criminal or hero, about good or bad with me...all he wants to do is MURDER ME... He will go to the absolute darkest DEPTHS with a sadistic grin on his face if it means making me suffer! I've been trying to act as if his game doesn't exist, and instead, he only laughs while I lose MORE AND MORE in the process! This is his playground...and I've been floundering in it playing "hero" when there ARE no heroes in a match like this... I WAS afraid of Senji...of what he would do to me...I admit that. And through admitting that, I realized...this would be my fate no matter what."

"So in the end...I can't be the hero...because being the hero will ONLY get me KILLED here. It will NOT work with Senji in THIS match...where Sadistic Madness is EXACTLY THAT. So for ONE NIGHT ONLY...I WON'T be the hero. I won't do anything for the greater good, to help save a company, to beat a criminal, or to make sure the happy ending is achieved... No, for that night...you will get PSYCHO Ben Tennyson! The Ben Tennyson that wants to see Senji BLEED TO DEATH because it AMUSES HIM!" Ben pulled at his hair with an unhinged look. "And I will enjoy EVERY second of his screams of pain as I torture him! I will become what I FIGHT! What I HATE! I will go into the darkest depths of my soul that I never thought existed...and unleash a side of myself that cares for only one thing...inflicting PAIN and AGONY on another human being and will SMILE at it! I will truly EMBRACE THE SADISTIC MADNESS, ALL TO BEAT SENJI AT HIS OWN GAME! THAT is how I win! By unleashing the PSYCHO within! This isn't about being a hero, this is about coming up with ways to hurt only a MADMAN could think of it because I WANT HIM TO SUFFER! I will do things I will forever regret! I will go to places I never thought I would go! In the end...in a way...I MUST become the VILLAIN."

"...And by doing so...by becoming the villain...by unleashing the PSYCHO...I will END Senji Kiyomasa once and for all. I will free UCA from HIS influence...and accomplish what I set out to do... Ironic. To be the hero...I CAN'T be the hero. To save UCA from Senji...I must become the PSYCHO...like him."

Ben then leaned towards the camera, a truly mad and dark look on his face, bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes...

"I apologize...to Grandpa...to Gwen...to Kevin...the Men of Action...my fellow RR mates...to everyone I care about... I apologize...but this must be done. At Final Clash, I will let myself be overcome with SADISTIC MADNESS...and Senji...I hope you're ready...because when the Madness finally subsides...you will be left with NOTHING...not even your LIFE...and as you see me standing over your carcass, holding up the UCA Hardcore Championship with your streak broken, realize once and for all...that even though you forced me to be this...to go THIS far...

...

...

...

.. _The Hero...Always...Wins."_

Ben held up his Hardcore Championship with a dark, demented look on his face...before pushing the camera over and walking off as the camera turned off as a result.

* * *

_**Singles Match - Hope the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog** _

Hope nailed a few forearms to the face of Shadow in the corner before running to the opposite corner and then coming back for a Jumping Corner Clothesline! Shadow fell out of the corner, and Hope measured him before leaping onto the top...

...

...and Shadow got the KNEES UP TO BLOCK THE MOONSAULT! Hope held his gut in pain as he stumbled up to his feet AND RIGHT INTO A FACEBREAKER KNEE SMASH! Hope fell to a knee, stunned...

...

...

...AND GOT A CHAOS BLAST TO THE FACE!

*Skip*

Shadow was stomping out each limb of Hope methodically, no emotion escaping from his face as he did so before jumping up and nailing a Knee Drop across the chest. He then picked up Hope and Irish Whipped him into the ropes...

...

...and catch Hope off the bounce back with a Double A Spinebuster DENIED! Hope slipped out and landed behind Shadow! The Ultimate Life Form turned around and got a Spin Kick to the gut, and Hope bounced off the ropes once more...

...

...Shadow Back Body Dropped Hope! Shadow turned around...

...

...

...INTO A PELE KICK AS HOPE HAD LANDED ON HIS FEET OFF THE BACK DROP!

*Skip*

Hope and Shadow were barraging each other with relentless forearms in the face to each other before Hope suddenly broke away from Shadow and DROPKICKED him into the corner! Hope rolled onto his feet and ran for a Stinger Splash-MISSED! Hope hit nothing but corner as Shadow moved away, ran to the opposite corner and back...YAKUZA KICK CONNECTS!

"YAKUZA KICK STRAIGHT TO THE MUSH! Shadow and Hope beating the hell out of each other after constant misfires on each other and retaliations! D-Hedgeration X may be done for, but these guys have a competitive streak with each other! And Shadow's in control!" Church called.

"...Dammit, I can't root for either of them! Even Shadow though he's a badass, HE'S STILL A DAMN BLUE! DAMMIT, GIVE ME SOMEONE TO CHEER FOR! I NEED SOMEONE TO CHEER FOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope was dazed as Shadow grabbed him and lifted him up to the top of the corner. Shadow then proceeded to climb up there with him...when Hope began headbutting Shadow suddenly! Shadow was surprised by this move by Hope, but recovered and began headbutting him back! The two were headbutting each other repeatedly neither relenting...

...until Hope suddenly struck out with a ROUNDHOUSE KICK to the skull! Shadow went limp and fell off the top to the mat below. Hope shook his head to get the cobwebs out of his head before he stood tall on top of the corner...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN ON SHADOW!

"AND DIVE FROM HEAVEN ON SHADOW! The elbow connects to the heart of the Ultimate Life Form! And we all know what comes after this! One head may be flying soon enough!" Church said.

"...You just HAD to make this match, didn't you Force? Had to make me SUFFER..." Sarge groaned.

Hope stood up to his feet and walked around in a fiery frenzy, the crowd cheering at this! Hope then stood in the corner...pointed to Shadow...and began STOMPING rhythmically...the crowd knew what was coming. Shadow slowly stirred...the stomping got faster...Shadow slowly got to his feet...

...

...

...Hope shuffled and SIDE STEPPED...

...

...

...

... **RIGHT INTO A GORE FROM JASON KRUEGER OUT OF NOWHERE! THE REF CALLED FOR A DQ AS JASON LAID OUT HOPE AND BEGAN WAILING ON HIM!**

"WHAT THE F*CK?! JASON?! He just GORED the hell out of Hope out of freakin' nowhere! Oh damn, this has to be because of the damn title match! His paranoid ass couldn't take it and he had to try and destroy one of his challengers!" Church shouted.

"YEAH! YEAH! FINALLY! SOMEONE TO CHEER! GO JASON! BREAK HIS NECK! DO IT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE BEFORE YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

*Skip*

Jason was THROWING Hope all over the place, slamming him into turnbuckles, the barricade, the steel post, the padded concrete, everywhere he could, all while shouting "YOU WON'T TAKE MY TITLE FROM ME! YOU WON'T, YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG!" Jason then slammed his head into the apron before he pulled off the top of some nearby steel steps! Then grabbed Hope...

...

...and lifted him into a Fireman's Carry...

*OH NO, YOU PARANOID BASTARD! I know what he's gonna do, he's gonna try and break Hope's neck on those steel steps! DAMMIT DON'T YOU DARE! He didn't do ANYTHING to you to deserve th-Oh who the hell am I kidding, he'll probably do it ANYWAY!" Church shouted.

"YEAH! Which is why this will be a GREAT SHOW!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SHUT UP SARGE!" Church shouted back.

Jason growled before making a run towards the steel steps...

...

...and SHADOW BASEBALL SLID HIS FEET INTO JASON'S FACE FROM THE RING! Jason dropped Hope and was sent into the barricade! Shadow slid out of the ring and began nailing VICIOUS rights to the skull of Jason!

"SHADOW! Shadow with the save, and now he's going to town on Jason! I think he's had enough of Jason's crap, and he wants to finally kick some ass!" Church shouted.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM! That's our Intercontinental Champion! We can't have him hurt!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow backed up and RAMMED his knee into Jason, sandwiching his head into the barricade! He then picked up Jason and DROPPED him with a DDT! Shadow glared down at Jason and said "I'm TIRED of you quite frankly...and this Sunday, I end you and your reign. For now...you will face punishment." Shadow then went over to the top steel steps...lifted them up...and measured Jason as he stood up...

...

...

...and threw them AND THEY HIT HOPE INSTEAD! JASON DODGED AND HOPE TOOK THE HIT INSTEAD! Shadow looked stunned and cursed under his breath before turning to Jason...

...

...

...AND GOT LIFTED AND DROPPED WITH AN ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!

"ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! On the OUTSIDE! The miscommunication between Hope and Shadow CONTINUES as Hope just took steel to the face! And Shadow gets dropped on his head and neck as a result! That's GOT to hurt!" Church exclaimed.

"HE'S THE MESSIAH OF THE NECKBREAKER! This is the result that is to be expected EVERY TIME! HAIL THE MESSIAH!" Sarge exclaimed.

Shadow was laid out as Jason held his head and stumbled up to his feet...

...

...into a KICK TO THE GUT FROM **CHAOS** FOLLOWED BY A SUPLEX SLAM ONTO THE APRON!

"OH SHIT! Now CHAOS! Chaos is HERE! The self-proclaimed God just DROPPED Jason in the worst way! He picked NOW to make his mark, and Jason's SUFFERING for it!" Church stated.

"...HAIL THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION! HAIL HIM! This is the result to be expected EVERY TIME from him!" Sarge stated.

"YOU DUMBASS, YOU SAID THAT LIKE A MINUTE AGO FOR JASON!" Church exclaimed.

Jason held his back in pain as Chaos smirked crazily down at him and shouted "LIKE IT JASON?! LIKE THE DESTRUCTION YOU FEEL?! MORE WILL ARISE WHEN I RIP THAT TITLE FROM YOUR LIFELESS HANDS!" Chaos then picked him up and threw him into the ring. Chaos slid into the ring and KICKED Jason HARD in the head! Jason was dazed and he got yanked up as Chaos sneered into his face "Feel the taste of destruction that is soon to come..." He then lifted Jason onto his shoulders...

...

...SPUN him off...

...

...

...and Jason LANDED on his feet! He backed up into the ropes and bounced off them as Chaos turned around AND GORED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!

"GORE! GORE! GOOOOOREEEE! JASON JUST GORED CHAOS DOWN HARD! ALL THREE HEDGEHOGS ARE DOWN! DESPITE GETTING HIS ASS WHIPPED, JASON MANAGED TO GET THEM ALL! STATEMENT MADE! REVENGE HAD!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT, WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE?! WHY COULDN'T HE GORE HOPE AGAIN?!" Sarge cried out.

Jason held his aching body as he laid next to Chaos for a few moments before he rolled out of the ring. He was all on fours, and grabbed his IC Title that he brought with him and crawled up the ramp, holding it to his chest as he shouted "MINE! ALWAYS MINE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE IT! NEVER!" before stumbling up to his feet. Chaos rolled to his side, holding his gut...and actually LAUGHED, shouting "THAT'S IT, KRUEGER...FIGHT! FIGHT AS HARD AS YOU CAN AGAINST THE DESTRUCTION! IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO BEFORE YOU LOSE IT ALL!" Hope pulled himself up against the apron, holding his head, glaring at Jason...before turning to Shadow for a moment...while Shadow just sat against the apron, scowling to himself and vowing to end Jason's crap at Final Clash. Jason stood on top of the ramp, holding his title close to his chest as he stared at the ring and hedgehogs, muttering to himself.

"Jason gets the last laugh here tonight, but will that be the case six days from now? It'll be every man for himself in six days, and only ONE walks out with the Intercontinental Championship. It's gonna be INSANE." Church stated.

"As long as either Chaos or Jason walk out the winner, I am happy! NO DIRTY BLUES WILL HAVE THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP! GO UNHOLY DESTROYERS...EVEN IF YOU'LL KILL EACH OTHER AT FIRST!" Sarge shouted.

* * *

_**Triple Threat Match - Knuckles the Echidna vs Edward Elric vs Tom Cat** _

Tom was kneeing Knuckles repeatedly in the skull before nailing a Stunner on the echidna! Knuckles stood up in a daze and Tom nailed a Jumping Forearm Smash to the face! Knuckles rebounded off the ropes...and Tom lifted him into an Argentine Rack and ran for the early finish...

...

...Knuckles slid out of the Feline Frenzy and landed behind him! Tom cursed and turned around but GOT A BOOT TO THE FACE! Tom stumbled around...

...

...AND INTO AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE FROM ED! Ed stood up AND CAUGHT KNUCKLES WITH AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE AS WELL!

*Skip*

Ed had Tom on top of the corner, and was nailing several rights to the face to keep Tom stunned! He then grabbed onto Tom for a Superplex...but Tom remained rooted to the corner. Ed tried again...but no luck...and Tom suddenly broke free and nailed BIG headbutt on Ed...

...

...and that allowed Knuckles to come from behind and get Ed in an Electric Chair on his shoulders! Ed's eyes widened as Knuckles backed up with him...

...

...AND TOM WITH THE DIVING KNEE SMASH TO KNUCKLES! THAT CAUSED KNUCKLES TO ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP ED! Two birds with one stone! He then bounced off the ropes and nailed a SENTON on Knuckles!

*Skip*

Tom was stomping out both Knuckles and Ed as much as he can, taking turns with each of them! After having his fill, he picked up Ed and whipped him into a corner, then Irish Whipped Knuckles into the corner to have the two stacked there. Tom then got to the opposite corner, grinned and ran...

...

...AND THE TWO MOVED AWAY AND AVOIDED THE STINGER SPLASH! Tom crashed into the corner and stumbled out of it RIGHT INTO AN AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE FROM ED! Tom was laid out...and Ed went for one on Knuckles...

...

...but Knuckles dodged it AND NAILED A GERMAN SUPLEX! Then got back up again with Ed...and ANOTHER GERMAN! Got back up again with Ed AND A THIRD GERMAN SUPLEX! Ed rolled onto his feet in a daze and GOT SPINEBUSTERED! Ed was laid out and Knuckles gave out a loud roar! He then picked up Tom and placed him between his legs...wrapped his arms around his waist...

...

...

...JERRY SLID IN AND NAILED A STEEL CHAIR OFF KNUCKLE'S SKULL! Knuckles let go of Tom and fell down!

"WHAT THE SHIT?! JERRY?! DAMN, HE JUST CRACKED THE CHAIR RIGHT OFF THE ECHIDNA'S CRANIUM! AND IT'S NO DQ, SO IT'S LEGAL!" Church shouted.

"THANK YOU, JERRY! Your service shall forever be remembered as among the greatest of all Redkind!" Sarge saluted.

*Skip*

Jerry was bringing the chair down on Knuckles repeatedly, slamming it over and over again on him! He saw Ed trying to get up and slammed the chair over HIM to keep him down before going back to Knuckles! Tom got up...and GRINNED at what Jerry was doing before the mouse shouted at Tom "TOM...GET THE TABLES!" Tom nodded as he went outside the ring, making sure to STOMP on Ed's face before he did! He then looked under the ring and pulled out a table to boos!

"These two don't care about Tom winning this match right now! Oh hell no, this is about sending a message to these teams before Final Clash! They want to establish dominance before TLC! They want to give a TASTE of Non-Stop Violence!" Church shouted.

"And it's a taste WELL-DESERVED! Never mess with Team 2D, dirtbags! Otherwise, you will never move again for you will be lying in unimaginable agony." Sarge stated.

Tom slid the table into the ring and slid into the ring himself before standing-AND GOT A SPRINGBOARD DDT OUT OF NOWHERE FROM ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE PLANTING TOM!

"AL! ALPHONSE ELRIC! He just came OUT OF NOWHERE and planted Tom! Oh hell, this should have been expected! No way were they just going to let Team 2D have their way!" Church stated.

"DESTROY HIM! DESTROY THE ELRIC! HE DESERVES NOTHING BUT DAMNATION! THEY ALL DO!" Sarge shouted.

Jerry saw Tom get planted, and his eyes widen before he went to swing at Al's head as he got up-DUCKED! Al ducked the shot and then nailed a Savate Kick to the jaw of Jerry, causing him to drop the chair! He then grabbed the head of Jerry, ran towards the corner...climbed it...

...

...ARMOR CHANGER-DENIED! Jerry held onto the ropes so he could stay standing, and Al landed behind him AND JERRY NAILED HIM WITH AN ELBOW! Al staggered back as Jerry went over to him BUT GOT A FIST TO THE FACE! Jerry held his face but struck back and the two began trading blows in the middle of the ring...

...

...

...AND A BANDAGED UP AND BRUISED TAILS SUDDENLY NAILED THEM BOTH WITH A LADDER!

"WHAT IN TARNATION?! TAILS?! GET THAT STUPID FOX OUT OF THERE! HE IS NOT WELCOMED HERE! NEVER! HE'S NOT EVEN HEALTHY!" Sarge shouted.

"TAILS! Tails inserting HIMSELF into this for his partner, injuries from UWE be DAMNED! And he brought a steel ladder for everybody to enjoy!" Church exclaimed.

Al and Jerry fell down and rolled out of the ring from the ladder attack, and Tails threw it down before he climbed a corner, ignoring his body screaming at his to stop, and measured the two outside the ring. Once he saw the two stand up...he stood tall...

...

...

...AND CONNECTS WITH A SPIRAL TAP TO THE OUTSIDE THAT TAKES THEM BOTH DOWN!

"SPIRAL TAP! SPIRAL TAP! Tails just wowed EVERYBODY and took down Al and Jerry! NOW it's an even match once again!" Church shouted.

*Skip*

Tom slowly got to his knees, and saw Jerry taken out with Alphonse by Tails...and he growled. He did NOT like that at all...and he was not going to take that lying down! He then grabbed the table and began setting it up in the ring! Once he was done setting it up, he went over to Ed and picked him up...

...

...

...WHO NAILED HIM WITH THE STEEL CHAIR! Tom's eyes rolled in the back of his skull AND HE GOT PLANTED WITH THE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!

"OOOOOHHHH! Edward got one over on Tom! He got the steel chair when he wasn't looking, and Tom pays the price! Tom is OUT LIKE A LIGHT!" Church said.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! JERRY DO SOMETHING! BE THE GREAT MOUSE YOU ARE AND SAVE YOUR PARTNER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom was laid out, and Ed wasted no time in picking him up and throwing him onto the table. He then grabbed the chair and placed it over Tom...then went over to the ladder, picked it up...and SET IT UP NEAR THE CORNER TO A LOUD POP! Ed then began climbing the ladder...

"...Oh no...WHY must this happen to the great people? WHY? DAMN YOU YOU ELRICS!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Edward is climbing that ladder, and he's about to put Tom through it al-OH SHIT!" Church suddenly said...

...

...

...as KNUCKLES climbed the ladder from behind Edward! Edward didn't notice him...and he noticed too late as Knuckles SUDDENLY grabbed onto Edward as they were high on the ladder, and LIFTED him onto his shoulder as Ed's eyes widened...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND NAILED THE DEEP IMPACT OFF THE LADDER ONTO TOM AND THE CHAIR, PUTTING THEM BOTH THROUGH THE TABLE!**_

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! DEEP IMPACT! DEEP IMPACT OFF THE LADDER, AND THE TABLE BREAKS ALONG WITH TOM AND ED! TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS COMES EARLY! KNUCKLES WITH THE COVER ON TOM! NO DQS IN TRIPLE THREAT!" Church called.

"DAMMIT...I hate to say it...but Tom..." Sarge stated.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Whatever" by Lady Peace)**

"Here is your winner...KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNAAA!"

*Skip*

Knuckles is slowly getting to all fours as the ref hands his World Tag Team Title to him, Tom and Ed still laid out among the table debris. Tails slides into the ring leaving the laid out Al and Jerry outside, his own Tag Title in hand and helps up Knuckles gingerly. The echidna nods, saying "Thanks for the help..." and Tails nods before pointing to the ladder...and Knuckles nods. The two then grab the and position it at the center of the ring...and the two climb up each side of the ladder to the top...and they stand tall on it as they both hold up their Tag Titles over the fallen tag teams, Tails shouting "WE'RE THE UNDERDOGS...AND WE'RE GONNA OWN TLC!" Knuckles simply nods and said "Final Clash...OUR moment..."

"Tails & Knuckles...they've made an EMPHATIC statement tonight. The Champs are showing that they won't be bowled, and they made the most out of Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. And in six days...this will be on a FRACTION of the carnage we will see." Church exclaimed.

"Oh it damn sure will be, dirbag! This is TLC...and this is where tag team warfare THRIVES... Tables will be broken...ladders will be crashed into...chairs will be dented...and in the end...only one team will be World Tag Team Champions...and it will be Team 2D." Sarge said.

"Sonic Heroes...Team 2D...The Elrics...Three-Way Tag Team TLC Match for the World Tag Team Championships! Get ready for violence on another level!" Church stated.

* * *

_**Singles Match - Crunch Bandicoot vs Gordon Freeman** _

Crunch Bandicoot had Gordon reeling in the corner, nailing Clothesline after Clothesline on the One Free Man with intensity rarely seen from him in recent times. He then backed up and ran and nailed a Corner European Uppercut on him! Gordon stumbled out of the corner AND RIGHT INTO A SIDEWALK SLAM! Crunch covers while G-Man watches stoically from ringside.

1...

...

2...

...

Gordon kicks out!

"Crunch has been ON FIRE recently! Man, ever since his team, the Rebirth, won on FUSION, he's had a fire lit under him! He wants to beat the rising star, Gordon! He wants to get his name back out there!" Church stated.

"I'LL SUPPORT HIM OVER GORDON ANY DAY! GO CRUNCH! CRUNCH HIS ASS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Crunch growled and picked up Gordon, setting him up for the Cortex Curse...but Gordon elbowed his way out of it! Crunch let go and growled and turned to Gordon, but Gordon nailed a VICIOUS ELBOW SMASH! Crunch turned around from it AND THEN GOT A SLEEPER SUPLEX FOR HIS TROUBLES! Crunch stumbled up to his feet AND GOT LIFTED AND PLANTED WITH A GRAVITY BLAST! G-Man nods in approval at this.

"And GORDON'S starting to kick some ass! Gordon Freeman is getting going, and he's not slowing down for ANYBODY! And you know what he wants next!" Church stated.

"ABORT! ABORT! CRUNCH, ABORT NOW!" Sarge exclaimed.

Gordon stalked Crunch as he slowly got to his feet...then pulled him in and hooked the arms and legs...Crunch twisted out and nailed a BIG Uppercut to the jaw of Freeman! Gordon bounced off the ropes into the arms of Crunch WHO LIFTED FOR THE CRUNCH TIME...

...

...

...GORDON LANDED ON HIS FEET! Crunch turned around INTO A HEADBUTT TO THE SKULL! Crunch was dazed and SUDDENLY PLANTED WITH AN IMPALER DDT! Crunch was dazed and lifted onto his feet, then had his arms and legs hooked, lifted...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH A RESONANCE CASCADE!

"RESONANCE CASCADE! The GAME Crunch PLANTED on his skull by Gordon Freeman! And that's it people!" Church stated.

"Crunch..." Sarge began.

Gordon hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

"Here is your winner...GORDON FREEMAN!"

*Skip*

Gordon stood up to his feet and watched stoically as Crunch rolled out of the ring. He simply gave a nod towards Crunch and walked o-HE GETS TRIPPED UP ON HIS FACE AND PULLED BY THE LEGS OUTSIDE THE RING...

...

...

...

... **BY DUNCAN AND BRAD BUTTOWSKI?!**

"WHAT THE F*CK?! DUNCAN?! BRAD BUTTOWSKI?! BUT..BUT THOSE GUYS ARE WWE AND WCW STARS! THEY DON'T WORK HERE IN UCA!" Church exclaimed.

"WHAT IN FUDGEBUCKETS IN A HANDBASKET...?!" Sarge questioned.

Duncan and Brad began punching down on Gordon with viciousness, but Gordon pushed them away and Big Booted down Brad, while grabbing Duncan and nailing a Standing Side Slam! He stomped on Brad-BUT THEN **SILVER WOLF** ATTACKED HIM FROM BEHIND! Gordon turned around struck Silver Wolf down, but then **DASH** jumped over the barricade and went on Gordon! And soon enough, FRANCIS, BUFORD, LARS, TERRENCE- _ **THE BULLIES! THE BULLIES WERE HERE IN UCA AND THEY WERE ATTACKING GORDON FREEMAN!**_

**"THE BULLIES?! IT'S THE DAMN BULLIES! FROM WWE AND WCW, AND THEY'RE ATTACKING FREEMAN! THEY'RE INVADING UCA! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! THEY DON'T WORK HERE!"** Church shouted.

**"THE BULLIES HAVE COME, THEY COULDN'T TAKE THE INJUSTICE HE WAS PUTTING THEIR LEADER THROUGH, AND HAVE TAKEN MATTERS INTO THEIR OWN HANDS! JUSTICE IS BEING SERVED, BULLY-STYLE!"** Sarge stated.

Gordon was throwing rights and kicks at anything that damn sure moved, and he was fighting his hardest as he knocked as many Bullies as he could down, but the NUMBERS GAME caught up to him as he got knocked down from behind by Francis and the Bullies began to beat down on Gordon and they were beating down on him HARD! After a few seconds of this, the Bullies picked him up and THREW him into the announce table, then threw him in the apron, then into the steel post-THE BULLIES WERE THROWING GORDON INTO EVERYTHING THEY COULD FIND! And they finished it off by throwing Gordon into the steel steps! Gordon was writhing in agony, but he still moved as he pulled himself up the apron and reached into the ring. Silver Wolf just grinned "LOOK AT THAT, HE WANTS MORE, GUYS! LET'S GIVE HIM MORE...!" Silver Wolf went to Gordon...

...

...AND GOT A CROWBAR TO THE SKULL! Silver Wolf was down as the Bullies ran at Gordon, but Gordon nailed Brad with the crowbar, then Lars! DASH suffered one to the skull! Terrence went for Gordon but GOT A POP-UP POWERBOMB ON THE APRON! Gordon went CRAZY, striking every Bully he could with the crowbar, trying t keep them from converging on him!

"GORDON'S GOT THE EQUALIZER! HIS TRUSTY CROWBAR, AND HE'S GOING TO TOWN! GORDON'S TRYING TO FIGHT THE WORLD HERE!" Church stated.

"COME ON BULLIES! YOU GOT THE NUMBERS! NUMBERS MEAN EVERYTHING! JUST LIKE BEING RED DOES!" Sarge shouted.

FRANCIS brought Gordon down with a forearm to the back of the head, grabbed him BUT GOT A CROWBAR TO THE GUT! Francis fell down and Gordon stumbled upward, getting tired from fighting all the numbers BUT DUNCAN GRABBED HIM FOR A JUVIE DRIVER-GORDON SPUN OUT OF IT AND CROWBAR TO THE SKULL! Gordon placed Duncan between his legs and hooks the arms and leg...

...

...

...

...RESONANCE CASCADE- **WOLFGANG WOLF'S KICKS GORDON!**

"OOHHH! WOLF'S KICK! WOLFGANG! THE DAMN LEADER OF THESE BULLIES...! HE KICKED GORDON'S HEAD OFF!" Church shouted...

...

...

...as Gordon spun around into hands from **BIG BROTHER** around the NECK...

...

...

...

...

...AND GOT CHOKEBOMBED THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"AND GORDON JUST WENT THROUGH OUR DAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE! WOLFGANG SET THIS WHOLE THING UP! HE BROUGHT THE DAMN BULLIES HERE TO GET SOME REVENGE, CONTRACTS BE DAMNED!" Church exclaimed.

*Skip*

The Bullies had recovered from the crowbar attack from Gordon and were now stomping and beating down on the One Free Man repeatedly, all while Wolfgang pulled at his hair with a frustrated look on his face before grabbing a mic and shouted at the Bullies to back off, and they did just that. And as Gordon lies among the table wreckage, Wolfgang walked over and stood over him with a wild look in his eyes...

"Thought it was funny, huh?" Wolfgang said. "REAL funny what you've been doing to me since Last Stand?! HUH?! THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO MESS WITH MY FREAKIN' HEAD AND PUT ME THROUGH HELL?! YOU BASTARD! BET YOU AIN'T LAUGHING NOW! WHERE'S G-MAN?! WHERE'S THAT SUIT-WEARING-" Wolfgang then saw G-Man in the crowd...having teleported there during the fight...somehow...and Wolfgang snarled. "THERE you are... You beady-eyed, shriveled nobody... You had your fill of fun, I bet...REAL cute... Thought four-eyes was SO great, huh? ...WELL LOOK AT HIM NOW! He ain't so GREAT NOW, HUH?! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?!" Wolfgang then turned his attention back to Gordon and kneeled over him, grabbing Gordon by the chin with a growl.

"...I've had ENOUGH OF YOU... I'm tired of your MIND GAMES...of your MONSTERS...of the HYPE AROUND YOU...of talks about HALF-LIFE 3...of the G-MAN...AND I"M TIRED OF YOU! I AM TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR CRAP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PUSHED ME OVER THE EDGE! YOU ACTUALLY DID WHAT FEW HAVE DONE! NOW YOU FACE THE CONSEQUENCES, BECAUSE I'M ENDING YOU!" Wolfgang pulled at his hair angrily as he held down Gordon. "...I could end you NOW...give the signal to my Bullies here...but no...I won't. No...I'm gonna do it MYSELF at Final Clash this Sunday. In front of the entire world...I'm gonna BREAK you, rookie. I'm gonna HUMILIATE you like you've humiliated me, and I WILL END YOUR CAREER BEFORE IT EVEN BEGINS! And then you'll be just like your LOSER girlfriend, who's too far for her own good-"

Gordon HEADBUTTS Wolfgang for that comment...SO WOLFGANG NAILS HIM WITH A RIGHT! Wolfgang holds his head with a snarl before speaking again...

"...At Final Clash...I end you for good. The career of Gordon Freeman reaches an early grave...but until then...you can have THIS to remember me by..."

He pulled Gordon up to his feet...hooked his arms...AND DROPPED HIM WITH A PORTAL WOUND, THE DOUBLE ARM DDT OF CHELL'S! The crowd BOOED as Gordon was laid out and Wolfgang stood over him...

"...See you Sunday...four-eyed NERD. Remember...NEVER mess with the Bully..."

Wolfgang dropped the mic as he stood with the rest of the Bullies and shouted at the downed Gordon "BULLIES RULE! AND YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER VICTIM WAITING TO HAPPEN!" Wolfgang then hopped over the barricade, and motioned for the other Bullies to follow, which they did, some of them even mocking and spitting at Gordon as they did so, and they left through the crowd to a chorus of boos.

"...Well Wolfgang's snapped. He has SNAPPED, and he made it clear...he wants to end Gordon for good. Wolfgang's absolutely wild at this point...and Gordon..." Church said...

...as Gordon rolled onto his side...and there was a DARK look in his eye...the look that wanted nothing but Wolfgang's UTTER destruction at this point...and G-Man watched Gordon from the crowd, and adjusted his tie in intrigue.

"...Gordon is hellbent on WOLFGANG'S destruction at this point... Final Clash is where the One Free Man and the Alpha Male do battle, and only one comes out on top...and I can only imagine Duke and Force are NOT gonna be happy with the Bullies invading UCA like that..." Church said.

"WHATEVER! I just want to see Gordon DESTROY! YOU BETTER DO YOUR JOB RIGHT WOLFGANG! Do it RIGHT this Sunday!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Wolfgang...Gordon Freeman...six days from now, only one will stand tall as the dominant man!" Church said.

* * *

_**World Heavyweight Championship Match Sit-Down Interview** _

"Hello everybody, I'm sure you all know by now as Force the Fox." Force said as he sat down in a private locker room in the backstage the camera was showing. "I'm usually owner and GM of UCA and Monday Night Flame, but tonight...I'm gonna act as interviewer because of the circumstances, and ask the important questions to the two men competing in one of Final Clash's biggest matches this year. They are my guests at this time..."

The camera zoomed out...and show SUPER MARIO and MATT ISHIDA sitting in chairs on opposite ends of the room, the former with his World Title over his shoulder as Force sat between them. Matt and Mario stared at each other stoically, never taking their eyes off of each other as Force readied himself.

"The UCA World Heavyweight Champion, Super Mario...and the UCA Royal Rumble Winner, Matt Ishida." Force introduced. "Now men...I want you to know I intend to be an impartial and unbiased interviewer for this big sit-down interview, but also keep in mind that I want zero physical contact tonight. I understand the animosity between you two, but it is not productive for the moment. You will save it for Final Clash, and if one blow is thrown, there will be severe consequences. Understood?"

"...Crystal." Mario simply said, while Matt simply nodded.

"Good. Now we all know why we're here. To talk about the UCA World Heavyweight Championship. Mario defending against Matt at the AT&T Stadium at Final Clash! One of three main events for the show. Now Mario, we'll start you. You've been World Champion for a long time, over a year. Longest reign in history. Tell us, what does it mean to you professionally to be Champion? To hold that belt?" Force questioned.

"It means I am the Greatest Champion Ever." Mario simply said. "It means that I am the top of the food chain here in UCA. Everyone in UCA wants to be the World Heavyweight Champion, but it will never happen because it belongs to me. As you said, Force, I am the longest-reigning UCA World Champion in history. I've held this longer than anybody, that says a lot. Its one of my greatest achievements. I'm the longest reigning World Champion today. It solidifies my place as the Greatest Champion Ever, and the best that UCA and the FWM has to offer. No. 1. It means everything to me."

"Yeah, especially after you couldn't win another World Title during P&G week. That means that World Title is all you got left and you're clinging to it so much." Matt snarked.

Mario glared at Matt. "...Watch your tongue, boy."

"Simmer down, simmer down..." Force calmed down. "Let's continue... Matt, you had a...tough journey. I should know, I brought you to UCA. You've been through the Destined Decade Slump, Davis' betrayal, Sora leaving you for Tai, your depression...and you came to UCA in spite of that to win the Rumble. Now that you've reached your title match, how you do you feel about it all in hindsight?"

"...It feels surreal. You know damn well how bad it was for me. I went through so much, there was a point I didn't think I WOULD come back. That's how beaten down and broken I was. And seeing that now is...insane, to know I was that far gone." Matt shook his head. "...It puts a lot into perspective. But at the same time...they made me the man I am today. You helped me snap out of it, Force...and I learned a lot of lessons from all those experiences, and they helped me to get to this point. And despite feeling stunned at how I was before...I accept it...and at Final Clash, I'm ready to end that journey and put it to rest. This is my Resurrection, Force...and it's coming to an end in six days."

"Yeah, too bad that the Resurrection is gonna be killed instead in six days." Mario stated.

"You've tried killing the Resurrection so far, and how's that worked for you?" Matt fired back.

"Oh Matty Baby, that was just practice. The REAL MURDER comes when you try the hardest yet FAIL." Mario scowled.

"You know, I TOTALLY expected this amount of shots fired, but I'll take it over fisticuffs." Force deadpanned. "Now back to Mario. You were...well, PINNED by Matt over here in a Tag Match a couple of weeks ago. The World Champ PINNED by his challenger. Did that do anything to your mindset or change your approach to this match, knowing he could do that?"

"No, it doesn't, because it was a fluke." Mario stated firmly. "He got lucky was all. Every dog has its day, and it was his. So he better celebrate because it's not happening again. Besides, it was a tag team match as you said. Not one-on-one...but a tag match. And one-on-one is so different from tag teams...he can get pins on me in those matches all he wants, but when it's just the two of us...I'll always come out on top. I'm a big match player, Force, remember that. I always come through when it matters most...he can't. He's no big match player...he's just a fool who's lasted longer than he should, but that ends Sunday. His victory over me...doesn't matter in the end."

"Yeah, that totally explains your complete rage and meltdown over getting beat by me and trying to bury me as a result? Good to know that's when it 'doesn't matter.'" Matt remarked.

Mario was ANNOYED at this point. "The more you talk, the more you worsen your fate at Final Clash. May I remind you of all the times you've laid at my feet broken?"

"Yeah, and it's what seals your fate when I'm done with you at Final Clash. I got a lot of things in mind for you." Matt stated with a glare.

Mario returned the glare."Well just bring it then, I'll make sure to show how insignificant and worthless they are when they all fa-"

"Guys, guys, can we please put our focus back on the interview where it belongs? Jesus, you guys focus more on snarking at each other than actual answers." Force shook his head. "Matt...you're at a disadvantage. All challengers are...you have to beat Mario. Pinfall or submission in order to become World Champion. But he doesn't have to beat you, DQ or countout allow him to retain. How does that affect you?"

"The possibility doesn't surprise me, I've always know...because that's the kind of guy Mario is." Matt replied strongly. "He's weaseled his way out of nearly title match, had his little stable bail him out, cheated his way to the top, and I know I speak for everyone when we're sick of it. Mario trying to DQ or count himself out is no surprise because that's just who he is, especially since he knows he can't beat me-"

"Hold on a second, 'I know I can't beat you'? What kind of nonsense are you spewing out?" Mario growled.

"Well, I think it's obvious since you've had your stable help your ass out on most occasions, and have used them to deal with me as much as you can. That's how you've survived so long. You're a coward, Mario, a cheat, and you can't beat me by yourself, plain and simple. You know it deep in your heart, and it's gonna be affirmed on Sunday." Matt replied strongly.

"Oh, so I can't beat you by myself? I can't? Well here's a reality check, Matty Baby, if I can retain in the Chamber by myself, I can beat you by myself! You want proof? Mushroom Kingdom..." Mario then made a sweeping motion with his hand. "...Non-factor. They won't get involved, and I won't try to DQ myself because I want to beat you, Matt. That's the only real way to kill this stupid Resurrection. So you got your wish, no one to interfere, no one to get involved, and it's gonna be the sweetest victory I've ever had when I pin you 1-2-3."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it when it comes to you. Regardless, it doesn't matter if you bring the Mushroom Kingdom or try to get yourself DQed or counted out." Matt frowned. "Because I came to win... I came to become a World Champion once more, I came to complete the Resurrection, and hell or high water, that's what I'm gonna do."

"...Well...that escalated quickly." Force quipped. "Moving on... Now...the World Title's at the center of all of this...but there's this huge animosity between you two. A lot of anger and hate...and much of it stems from...Mario kidnapping Platinum and putting her and you, Matt, through so much..." Matt scowled at the memories. "...so I have to ask...why? Why go that far, Mario? Why do that to a girl who doesn't even work here and make this that personal?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Mario simply shrugged. "People like Matt...they're too thick to get the memo most of the time. Of when to quit and know when they're outmatched. They like to keep fighting as if there's hope...when he doesn't realize reality and who rules it...me. So I kidnapped Platinum, I led Matty Baby on a wild goose chase, and I got the last laugh because I can do just that, and more. I rule this company, Force. You can hate that all you want, but I do, and Matt didn't know that...but now he does, along with anyone else who tried to deny it. He realized how far outclassed he is, that I truly am the Greatest Champion Ever! The greatest wrestling in history! Unfortunately, he still wishes to be defiant. You know what, that's fine. Just means the final kill will be that much more fun! This is reality, and it's a reality Matt's gonna get used to after I send him back home crying to wherever he came from while the greatest reign ever conti-"

"God, I hate you." Matt spoke up with an exasperated tone, and narrowed Mario eyes. "...I hate you so much, you arrogant, egotistical jackass. The funny thing is, I actually respected you at first because of your career, but now I can only find a desire to maim your ass in its place, and it's all your damn fault for what you've done. And if it weren't for Force's damn ruling, I'd do that here and now with a smile on my face."

"Like you even can, Matt. This is my world, my reality-" Mario began.

"And it's a reality I'm gonna make crumble. I'm gonna destroy everything you cherish, and burn your reality and your kingdom to the ground. And you ain't gonna do a damn thing about it. Because Force didn't ask me what the title meant to me." Matt stated.

"Huh...he's right. I didn't...damn, I completely missed that. Like I was SUPPOSED to...weird." Force shrugged. "So what does the title mean to you, Matt? What does it mean to be World Heavyweight Champion?"

"It means a lot of things." Matt stated as he stared at Mario. "It means finally putting my past to rest, it means finally affirming the new life I've built for myself, it means becoming a World Champion alongside Tai and Sora as XCW World and Women's Champions in the ultimate scenario, it means finally ending your reign, Mario, and freeing everybody from your crap, it means popping your ego, it means being the best, it means finally proving I can still reach the top, it means that I completed my Resurrection for good, it means...everything to me. To be World Heavyweight Champion...means I can go up to your face, Mario...and say... 'I'm Matt Ishida...World Heavyweight Champion. And I'm better than you.' And I know that's gonna eat you alive every day after...and that puts a smile on my face."

Mario glared darkly at Matt for those words, who just glared right back...and Force scratched his head.

"Well...this certainly got very heated...then again, who didn't see that coming? Thanks for being...somewhat..professional, I think, and thanks for actual following rulings for once on this. Any last words to say to your challenger before this Sunday, Mario?"

"...Yeah...I do. Yamato Ishida..." Mario began, actually using Matt's Japanese name. "...I don't respect you. I never have, and I never will. I don't like you, your hair, your music, your wrestling style, your career, your friends, your family, your life, I don't like a damn thing about you. You are nothing before me...and you always will be. And at Final Clash, you will get the absolute best Super Mario there can ever be...and you're going to realize that's just too much for you to handle. I'm tired of hearing about this stupid Resurrection...at this point, I just want it dead no matter what. So at Final Clash, it dies for good, and you'll wallow in depression, while the true face of UCA kicks you to the curb so the real stars get to play. You are nothing, Yamato Ishida...and the Greatest Champion Ever ends your dreams this Sunday. Because I am the absolute best...and you just don't compare.

Mario leaned back in his seat, adjusting his World Title over his shoulder as Matt just stared at him and Force whistled at that...

"...That wasn't demeaning and disrespectful at all..." Force remarked sarcastically. "...Matt...I'm sure you got final words with that said. What are yours?"

"...Mario...I'm done with you. I'm just done with you and your crap." Matt stated strongly. "And I'm gonna do the entire Multiverse the ultimate favor when I take what you cherish most, the UCA World Heavyweight Championship. You can try and kill the Resurrection all you want, try as hard as you can...but it just can't die, not at this point. It's gonna run you over, and leave you with nothing because that's what you deserve at this point. For everyone you've screwed, for everyone tired of you, for the Destined, for my friends...for Platinum...I'm ending your little world. At Final Clash...the Resurrection finally completes the journey, and I become truly reborn. And if doing that means destroying you...well, then that's just the greatest...bonus...ever." Matt drawled out, mocking Mario. "So get ready, Mario...cause the next UCA World Heavyweight Champion will be...Yamato "Matt" Ishida...and I hope you choke on that."

Mario just stared daggers at Matt...who stared right back...and the Champion just raised his title belt to affirm his status...and tension was high between them...

"Well...who says you can't get intense without needing to yell a thing?" Force quipped. "Mario...Matt... Thank you for your time, and for giving us this interview. I speak for everyone when I say this is gonna be one hell of a match, one to remember... Damn, I love owning this company, I'm so glad it managed to get to this point. Heh...World Title on the line...Mario and Matt...who's gonna win? Back to you, Church and Sarge. Keep doing your jobs."

* * *

_**Singles Match - Sora's Open Challenge** _

Sora stood in the middle of the ring twirling a mic in his hand as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction...

"Soooo...I'm sure you all saw Pride & Glory, right? And if you saw it, you saw that Tidus RETAINED the UCA Cruiserweight Championship in his match!" Sora stated, garnering loud cheers. "Yeah, Tidus managed to keep the title in UCA against all odds...and I say that's good because THAT means I get to be the one to take the title from him myself." Sora smirked...but then frowned. "But see...Tidus is getting a big head...I bet that sort of victory, along with time he's gotten over on me means he's starting to think he can beat me. Well he has another thing coming, because ANYTHING he can do...I can do BETTER. He needs to learn that I am his BETTER...and that his time's running out after all the stunts he's pulled on me...

"...so I'm issuing an OPEN CHALLENGE. That's right, anybody that wants to face me right now, come out and try your luck! I'm gonna show Tidus just EXACTLY what he's gonna beat by in six days...and considering other crap I'm dealing..." Sora grimaces for a second. "...I so need this. So Open Challenge...starts NOW... Whoever wants to get beat...come on out."

Sora dropped the mic to his side and began pacing inside the ring with a grin, awaiting whoever would answer the challenge...

"Sora's pretty cocky...then again when is he NOT? But Sora throwing out this Open Challenge, really trying to one-up Tidus here." Church said.

"Well of course he is, he's better in every way, right? No surprise he's trying to! And no matter who comes out, he's gonna do exactly th-" Sarge said when...

**("Immortal" by Eve to Adam)**

"...What in the popsicle Sam hell? Sarge questioned.

In a way, the crowd asked the same thing just without the nonsensical crap as they wondered whose music this was...until they saw a blue flash come through the back and appear on the stage...and a blue jackal with black ears anda black snout, yellow torso, and such, was kneeling on the stage, spike on his hands and knees, before standing fully...

...and there was a SHOCK POP as **Lucario** stood on the stage, arms crossed and eyes closed as he calm and collected before he snapped his eyes open, burning with focus towards Sora, who just raised an eyebrow at this. Lucario observed Sora a bit more before he made his way down the ramp...

"Wait a second, is that... Damn, it is! It's LUCARIO! From our developmental territory, Animated Universal Wrestling, and he's one of our top prospects there! Lucario's come into his own there, and he actually came here to answer Sora's open challenge!" Church said.

"...He's a Pokemon..." Sarge said.

"He's a former AUW Heavyweight Champion, Sarge! And he's had some of AUW's best matches in history!" Church stated.

"...He's a POKEMON." Sarge repeated.

"He's a guy who's been touted as the future, and one of the leaders of the dubbed 'Pokemon Revolution'!" Church tried to tell Sarge.

"HE'S A POKEMON!" Sarge shouted.

Lucario entered the ring and stood off with Sora, who still had that raised eyebrow about him...all while the crowd...didn't know what to MAKE of Lucario. After awhile though, Sora smirked...

"Well...not what I expected...but I'll take it. So you want to be famous, huh Pokemon? You want to get your name out there." Sora smirked, and Lucario just continued to stare. "...Well you came to the right place because I'm about to give you your fifteen minutes of fame, and I'm gonna give you a great match. Just know that that's how long it'll last...because there's NO WAY you're beating me! But hey...you can tell your Poke-pals you got beat by the future Cruiserweight Cha-"

LUCARIO ROUNDHOUSED SORA IN THE SKULL! Sora fell down and rolled away as the crowd popped in surprised. They LIKED that bit of attitude from Lucario! Sora sat up against the corner and looked stunned at Lucario as he held his head, and Lucario just glared at him as if to say "How about you shut up and fight me already?"

"LUCARIO damn near kicked Sora's head in! Lucario didn't want to hear any more of Sora's talk than he had to! He came for a match, and he's going to get it!" Church said.

"HEY, you can't do that to him, you damn Pokemon! SORA, TEACH THIS GUY A LESSON...IN WHAT IT MEANS TO BE RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora narrowed his eyes...before standing up to his feet and nodding, saying "Alright...you got it. Be careful what you wished for though..." And that was the call for the ref to ring the bell...

*Skip*

Sora ducked a Clothesline from Clothesline, and nailed a Jumping Knee Smash to the jaw! With Lucario dazed, he grabbed him a Full Nelson and lifted him up...but Lucario suddenly rolled through with a Victory Roll! Sora managed to roll through that and get to his feet near the ropes, while Lucario ran at him, but Sora Back Dropped him over the ropes...

...

...but Lucario landed on the apron! Sora turned around to face Lucario, but the Aura Pokemon slid himself under the ropes and between Sora's legs to get behind, then stood and DROPKICKED him through the ropes! Sora stood on the outside, but Lucario bounced off the ropes towards him...

...

...AND NAILED AN OVER-THE-TOP ROPE SOMERSAULT SENTON ON SORA!

*Skip*

Lucario had Sora reeling in the corner, nailing vicious Forearms to the face repeatedly, before Irish Whipping him...but Sora reversed and Irish Whipped him into the opposite corner instead! Lucario was against it AND AVOIDED A CORNER CLOTHESLINE! Sora turned around and SHOOT KICK to the chest to daze him! Sora groaned...while Lucario backed up...and RAN...

...

...CORNER DROPKI-Sora LIFTED Lucario OVERHEAD with the momentum...AND THE POKEMON LANDED ON TOP OF THE CORNER WITH AWE...

...

...AND SORA SUDDENLY CLIMBED UP THERE WITH HIM AND NAILED A TOP-ROPE GERMAN SUPLEX!

*Skip*

Lucario was fighting back as much as he can, nailing hard Palm Strikes to Sora before boucing off the ropes and into a JUMPING CALF KICK! Lucario stumbled to his feet and into a Body Slam from Sora! Sora grinned before he ran towards and leaped off them...

...

...and Lucario ROLLED out of the way of the Springboard Moonsault! Sora landed on his feet and ran at Lucario, but Lucario POPPED him into the air and CAUGHT HIM with a HARD Shoot Kick to the chest as he came down! Sora held his chest in bloody murder on his knees as Lucario ran the ropes...

...

...AND STRUCK SORA WITH A BEAUTIFUL SHINING WIZARD!

*Skip

Lucario was nailing repeated Shoot Kicks at the chest of a kneeling Sora, unrelenting as the kicks came in faster and faster as the crowd chanted "YES!" with every kick! Lucario was getting more and more intense with each kick..before he backed up and measured Sora...ROUNDHOUSE-DUCKED! Sora ducked the final kick and grabbed the Aura Pokemon from behind and pushed him into the ropes...

...

...and Lucario held onto the ropes as Sora rolled backwards onto his feet! Lucario ran and GOT LIFTED ONTO SORA'S SHOULDER...

...

...FIREMAN'S CARRY NECKBREAKER! NO! Lucario actually flipped himself and LANDED on his feet...

...

...BUT GOT LIFTED FROM BEHIND AND PLANTED WITH A SONIC BLADE! COVER!

1...

...

2...

...

LUCARIO KICKS OUT! And Sora can't believe it!

"Lucario kicked out of the Sonic Blade! He kicked out! Sora's getting more of a fight than he bargained for, but I don't think the fans mind all that much! They're getting their money's worth here!" Church said.

"Well I MIND! Who told him he could get in this much offense?! I DEMAND TO SEE THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS TRAVESTY!" Sarge shouted.

*Skip*

Sora and Lucario were trading exhausted rights with each other in the middle of the ring, the crowd into their battle. Lucario then struck with an Elbow Smash, Sora with a Jumping Knee Smash, Lucario with a Spinning Kick to the gut, and Sora suddenly lashed out with a Gamengiri to the skull! Lucario fell back to the ropes BUT PENDULUM OFF THEM AND CAUGHT SORA WITH A SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Sora stumbled up in a daze...AND INTO A JUMPING DDT ONTO THE CANVAS! COVER!

"LUCARIO! LUCARIO PLANTED SORA ON HIS SKULL! LUCARIO HAS THE NO. 1 CONTENDER DOWN! UPSET! UPSET!" Church exclaimed.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"DAMMIT, SORA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Sarge shouted.

Lucario cursed Sora's resilience before deciding it was time to end this. He rolled over to the corner and stood near it as he observed Sora...and patted his knee as he crouched and measured Sora...

"Oh boy...I think Lucario's looking for the end game! He wants that Aura Storm! That Busaiku Knee Strike of his! That hits, it's OVER for Sora!" Church stated.

"SORA! QUICK! GROW EYES IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lucario waited patiently as he watched Sora slowly stir. He narrowed his eyes as Sora slowly rose to his feet. Sora turned around...Lucario CHARGED full speed at Sora...

...

...

...AURA STORM (Busaiku Knee Strike)...DOES NOT CONNECT! Sora SIDESTEPPED the knee in the nick of time! Lucario growled as he got back up and went over to Sora...

...

...who ducked a Clothesline, and spun him around by the arm AND DUCKED A ROUNDHOUSE! Lucario spun around RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK! SORA SUPERKICKED LUCARIO!

"OOOHH, SUPERKICK TO THE DAMN MUSH! Sora got ALL of it, and Lucario may be OUT OF IT! And he's NOT DONE..." Church said.

"THAT'S more like it! GOOD JOB WRESTLING GODS!" Sarge cheered.

Lucario was laid out as Sora went to the corner and leaped to the top...measured Lucario...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE KINGDOM KRASH! Sora hooks the leg!

"KINGDOM KRASH...and that's gotta be it, people! The hook of the leg!" Church said.

"Lucario..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

"Here is your winner...SORA!"

*Skip*

Sora leaned against the ropes and holds his head as the ref raises his arm in victory, a smirk on his face. Sora says "All in a day's work, people... That's how you one-up, Tidus." Lucario had rolled out of the ring and sat against the apron, frustrated and disappointed in his loss after fighting so hard. However, when he heard some of the crowd's clapping in appreciation for his efforts as they chanted "YOU WERE GOOD! YOU WERE GOOD!", he knew it wasn't in vain, and nodded before he stood up and made his way up the ramp. All while Sora pointed to the Final Clash sign and shouted "NEXT CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION IN SIX DAYS, PEOPLE!"

"Sora gets a HUGE win in a great match, huge momentum heading into Final Clash! But Lucario really opened a lot of eyes! He brought it to a FORMER WORLD CHAMPION and took him to the limit! And if the crowd reaction was any indication, Lucario has a lot of things in store for him in the future!" Church stated.

"Yeah, he did alright...for a Pokemon. But the real story is SORA and his win! He ONE-UPPED Tidus for damn sure! He took on somebody he did not know about, and beat him in damn great match! And guess what? That's the same thing that's gonna happen this Sunday! Sora's your future Cruiserweight Champion! Accept it, DIRTBAGS!" Sarge stated.

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

"Oh NOW WHAT?!" Sarge questioned.

Sora snapped his head to the stage...where TIDUS came out from the back. The Cruiserweight Champion had his title in hand as he looked down Sora before making his way down the ramp, making sure to give a nod of respect to Lucario who he passed by, who nodded in return.

"Oh boy, the Cruiserweight Champ is HERE...and this is getting INTERESTING..." Church said.

*Skip*

Tidus was in the ring with Sora, mic in hand as the two stared each other down before Tidus spoke...

"...Not bad, Sora. Not bad. I gotta admit, you had a pretty damn good match out here. Hell, who knows? You might have actually "one-upped" me." Tidus stated as Sora smirked. "But...you know what? ...I'm kind of tired of one-upping you." Sora raised an eyebrow at this. "I mean, look at what we've done to each other so far... You used my moves, I used your moves, you screwed me out of a match, I screwed you out of a match (against ROBIN no less)..." Tidus chuckled as Sora sneered. "...I had an awesome match against three crossover opponents, you had an awesome match against the future of the biz... I mean, what else CAN we do to each other at this point to really one-up each other? ...Answer: nothing else...because all that's left to do is...to decide THIS..." Tidus held up his Cruiserweight Championship which Sora stared at longingly.

"...And that's going to be the FINAL one-up between us. Because whoever walks out with this, gets the last laugh here, because he'll be Champ while the other's not. And after retaining against a UCA legend, a gamer punk, and a Minecraft favorite at Fiction Wrestling's biggest crossover stage to keep this with UCA, the same stage my old man LOST on...I feel like I can take on the WHOLE WORLD right now. So get ready Sora...to get BEAT by the BETTER MAN on UCA's biggest stage."

Sora stared at Tidus after he said those words before chuckling himself, grabbing his own mic and speaking.

"Cute, Tidus...real cute. Lot of bravado right there..." Sora stated. "But you know what? You're right...you're absolutely right. I'm tired of one-upping you constantly...so I'm gonna one-up you for GOOD this Sunday. You managed to retain in that Fatal 4-Way, good for you...but I'm BETTER than all of them combined, and you KNOW it. Because I KNOW I can beat you, Tidus...and you know it too. And you better hold onto it real tight...because these are your last days with that belt. And trust me, when I am done with you, you won't ever want to face me again-"

SORA WENT FOR A SUPERKICK ON TIDUS!

...

...TIDUS DUCKED IT! Sora turned around...

...

...AND DUCKED A BLITZ KICK FROM TIDUS! The two got up and stared each other down as the crowd cheered...and Sora and Tidus...grinned at each other.

"Oooohhhh...shots fired tonight between Champion and Challenger... And they both know it was just warning shots...the real shots will be fired this Sunday with the title on the line." Church stated.

"And when the real shots are fired...only Sora's will find the mark! Because he's just that damn good!" Sarge said.

Sora smirked and said "Good job, Tidus...just know that won't be happening Sunday." Sora then dropped down and slid out of the ring, backing up the ramp as Tidus walked over to the ropes and stared at his challenger with his own grin. He then simply held up his Cruiserweight Championship, affirmation on who was the top dog, and who would REMAIN the top dog after Sunday. Sora just continued to smirk as he motioned for the belt before pointing towards it, the two staring each other down with the Final Clash sign in the background.

"Sora and Tidus clash in six days for the Cruiserweight Championship of the World, and it's gonna be one hell of a high-flying battle. But only one can be Champion, and get the final "one-up"..." Church said.

* * *

_**Master Chief Returns And Speaks Segment** _

The crowd waited in anticipation...this was something they waited the whole show for...and they knew the time was near for this one...

...

...

...

**("Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin)**

The crowd BLEW THE ROOF off the place as the new music played...

...

...

...and the cheers got even LOUDER as **MASTER CHIEF** came out onto the stage, his first time in UCA in MONTHS. Chief stood on the ramp, looked around and simply said "Good to be back" with a nod before making his way down the ramp...

"And the MASTER CHIEF IS BACK! YOUR EYES ARE NOT DECEIVING YOU! Master Chief is BACK in UCA, after making a SHOCKING return at Pride & Glory after the The RR and Team Quest, and left the RR LAYING! And he's back for ONE THING... STAR FORCE'S HEAD..." Church said.

"WHY THE HELL DID HE COME BACK?! WHY?! Who AUTHORIZED his return?! Dammit,

*Skip*

Master Chief stood in the middle of the ring with a mic as the crowd cheered, chanting "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" and he just stared silently at everyone until...

"Well, they certainly are happy to see you, aren't they Chief?"

A female voice sounded through the PAs...and the crowd POPPED as CORTANA appeared right beside Chief in her hologram form. The AI had her hands on her hips as Chief stared at her for a second before saying...

"...So it would seem."

The crowd cheered loudly upon hearing Chief speak, and Cortana replied "Now, I know you're not one for too many words...but do you think you can spare a few for them? After all, they HAVE been waiting so long for this, you know?"

"...I think I can do that." Chief nodded before turning to the crowd. "...I've been out for a long time. I've been in a hospital bed, watching as everything passed me by. And I gotta say...a lot's changed here in UCA and the FWM."

"You're telling me...several UWE revivals, new companies, a war between CCW and WWE, a giant RR nation, Red and Blue about to kill each other...yeah, that's a lot of changes there. Surprised we didn't get a new FWM altogether." Cortana remarked.

"...And I saw a lot of things go down. But no matter what changed...no matter what happened...I always knew what my goal was. I knew what I would do, regardless of anything else. I...would RETURN. And after so long...I finally healed, and I knew the time to return was NOW. And what better place to do just that...than at Pride & Glory?"

"...And I made sure to protect those kids the RR were attacking...Team Quest, and took them under MY wing. Because those kids NEED somebody to help them, a mentor...a guardian angel, you could say."

"My idea...thought they would need it since Quest is gone." Cortana shrugged. "Those kids were never going to make it without SOMEBODY helping them, no matter what manly jargon they spewed."

"...They're MY squad now...Team CHIEF. They're under MY protection, and I made that clear when I left the RR laying. And the fate of Team Chief...that will become clear as time goes on. But that's for the future and others matters...because I got my OWN mission and objective. Because I knew I would return and I knew WHY I would...

...TO TEAR GEO STELAR APART."

The crowd POPPED loudly as Cortana remarked "Oh yes, that's something I can't WAIT to see now."

"Star Force Mega Man...he broke my neck months ago. He Giga Crushed my head into concrete, he "Gaming Killed" me...all to "stop me from taking up space" and to add an accomplishment to his career. And I give him credit...he managed to put me on the shelf. Not many people can say that. But he made a fatal mistake...

...he thought I would NEVER come back. But I ALWAYS come back."

Chief's face was covered (as always) by his helmet, but you could tell from his stance that he was getting REALLY serious. "He thought I was gone for good, that he got what he wanted and everything would be fine. He was WRONG...and now I'm back for GOOD. And he's gonna PAY. He tried to end my career, he tried to take everything from me...now I will take everything from HIM. He may have been Sole Survivor at Pride & Glory...but I swear...he will NOT survive m-"

**("Modern Echo" by Flatlined)**

The crowd stood up in shock as Chief and Cortana turned to the stage in surprise...

...and FOX MCCLOUD came out onto the stage, a hard look on his face and a mic in hand. He stared down Chief and Cortana, mostly the former, while the latter said what Chief was thinking, "I don't like the looks of this..."

"FOX? Oh boy, it's the OTHER man that was wronged by Star Force and nearly put out by him! The one who has a grudge match with Star Force Sunday! But what's he doing out here NOW of all times?" Church questioned.

"I don't know, but I HOPE they beat the crap out of each other! THAT'S the only redeeming thing about this that can happen!" Sarge stated.

*Skip*

Fox was in the ring, staring down Chief, who stared right back at him, and the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Cortana...simply watched it with a confused expression...before speaking up...

"Uuhhh...hello there, Fox?" Cortana asked with a raised eyebrow (well as raised an eyebrow a hologram form can give).

"...Is there anything I can do for you?" Chief asked suspicious. "Any reason why you're out he-"

"STAY OUT OF IT." Fox said firmly.

Chief paused for a second...before replying. "...Excuse me?"

"I repeat, STAY OUT OF IT. THIS...is between me...and STAR FORCE." Fox said strongly.

It was then that the crowd caught on to what he was implying...and gave a MIXED reaction to this, while Chief was most likely narrowing his eyes behind his helmet. Cortana crossed her arms with a frown and said "Oh, that's gonna go over well with the Chief..." sarcastically...

"...And why should I do that?" Chief asked with a...STRONG...tone shall we say? "Because I have just as much problem with him as you do-"

"NO...you DON'T." Fox remarked. "Because I get why you're angry...I know why you hate him. I don't blame you...he nearly broke your neck. He damn near Punted my head off...but see...he only affected YOU. I didn't get that luxury...because he proceeded to the same thing to EACH of my FRIENDS. Peppy...Slippy...Falco...they ALL got punted by that damn bastard and put OUT by him! Even my girlfriend, Krystal, got HARASSED by him just so he could rub it in! My friends...my love...my TEAM...they've SUFFERED thanks to that bastard! And I REFUSE to let him get away with it! I managed to return early so I could make him PAY! Make him pay the CONSEQUENCES his actions! I had my match with him...I knew the path I would take...and then YOU return..." Fox paused for a bit...looking down...before continuing...

"...and as good as it is that you're back for everyone... I'm NOT happy... _because you could ruin EVERYTHING."_

A mixed reaction from the crowd came as Chief continued to stare at Fox, not giving anything away before he spoke once more...

"...I can help though. I can help you make Star Force pay for BOTH of us-"

"Yeah...like Koldblooded have helped the STARKS in CCW, right?" Fox spoke sarcastically. "Like how Jesse helped Hakumen beat Vega in UWE awhile back... Or maybe we can go to Tsubomi trying to help Yaya Nanto at WWE/WCW Fallout and it ended up costing Yaya? Or we can even go in a different way with it in how Griff Simmons "helped" Yakko advance in the WND World Title tourney...only for it to go wrong and make the match a Fatal 4-Way? ...No...I KNOW how this sort of thing goes. I can feel it...you get involved...it's all gonna go wrong. Star Force will get away...and I refuse to let that happen. So you will NOT get involved...I get your hate, I do. I feel you...but I'm the one with the match and the bigger losses thanks to him. So I'm telling you to STAY out of it. I want and need to do this by myself...and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Star Force will pay by MY hand. You can have the leftovers when I'm done...but I'm ending the Gaming Killer MYSELF. That's what I want...and I hope you do stay out of it.

...because if you don't and you try to stick your nose into this... _then you and me have got a problem."_

The crowd gave the same mixed reaction as before, but Fox showed NO FEAR in staring down Master Chief, who stared right back at him unflinching. The tension was in the air...until Chief finally replied...

"...I'll think about it." Chief simply said. "Just know this...what I end up doing will be because of my own thoughts and decisions. And if you don't like it...then we will have a problem. And I will deal with that problem _like I always do._ Either way...Geo has a target on his back whether you like it or not. Let that be known."

**("Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin)**

Chief dropped the mic and stared at Fox for a few more seconds before walking past the Star Fox pilot, and Cortana looked at Fox and said "Hope you know what you're doing, Fox boy..." before disappearing in a flash of blue light. Chief exited the ring and walked up the ramp, Fox watching him the whole time...

"...Tensions running HIGH... Fox told Chief to STAY OUT of what's between him and Star Force...he doesn't want him getting involved and possibly screwing everything up...but Chief is CHIEF...he'll do what he wants. And there's no TELLING what he'll do come Sunday. That guy...he's the X-Factor." Church said.

"Damn right he is, and he BETTER not get involved! If he actually succeeds in screw over Geo, I COULDN'T TAKE IT! Geo is such a proud Red, we cannot have that travesty happening to him!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox shook his head before making his turn to exi-STAR FORCE SLAMS A CHAIR TO THE BACK OF FOX'S SKULL!

"HOLY...! STAR FORCE?! GEO! THE SOLE SURVIVOR OF THE RR/TEAM QUEST MATCH JUST SLAMMED THE CHAIR TO THE BACK OF FOX'S HEAD! WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!" Church exclaimed.

"HE CAME THROUGH THE BACK DOOR! HE WAS SO SMART! HE BIDED HIS TIME, AND NOW HE'S SHOWING WHY HE'S THE GAMING KILLER!" Sarge shouted.

Chief turned around in surprise and saw Star Force slamming the chair on Fox repeatedly like a wild animal and ran down the ramp and got on the apron-STAR FORCE SLAMMED THE SKULL OVER CHIEF'S HEAD AS WELL! Chief fell off the apron and held his head on the ground as Geo shouted "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU AFTER FINAL CLASH, DAMMIT!" Geo...then turned to FOX... "But first...you..."

Geo stared down at Fox...and PULLED at his tuft of brown hair angrily, just frustrated as now both FOX AND CHIEF are back despite everything...before he raised the chair and SLAMMED it on Fox! ""You should've stayed DEAD!" He slammed it on Fox AGAIN! "You should've stayed GONE!" He did it AGAIN! "Star Fox was KILLED!" AGAIN! "But no, you had to be the damn HERO!" AGAIN! "Had to COME BACK and try to make me pay!" AGAIN AND AGAIN! "TRY TO RUIN EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR!" AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! "WELL I WON'T HAVE IT! I WON'T! NOT NOW!" GEO WENT ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ON FOX, SLAMMING THE CHAIR ON HIM NON-STOP!

"GEO'S GOING CRAZY ON FOX! HE JUST WON'T STOP! GEO'S TRYING TO BREAK FOX HERE!" Church shouted.

"YEAH DO IT SOME MORE, GEO! DO IT SOME MORE! MAKE HIM FEEL THE PAAAAIIINNN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Geo was now JABBING the end of the chair into Fox repeatedly, exclaiming "You and your team DON'T belong in this business anymore! Haven't for a long time! I did Fiction Wrestling a FAVOR! But you didn't get the damn MEMO!" Star Force then threw the chair down to the mat and pulled Fox up the collar and held him face-to-face with the scowl and sad...

"... _So now...I'm gonna have to break you for good."_

**STAR FORCE THEN NAILS THE GIGA CRUSH ON FOX RIGHT ON THE STEEL CHAIR!**

"GIGA CRUSH! ON THE FREAKIN' STEEL CHAIR! Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if Fox was OUT! That was BRUTAL!" Church stated.

"And THAT is how the Gaming Killer takes care of business! Fox has bitten off more than he can CHEW!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox was laid out...and Star Force looked down at him...he could end him RIGHT NOW...punt his head off and be done with Fox for good. He had the CHANCE...

...but he just shook his head. "No...not NOW. Not now...but at FINAL CLASH. That's where it'll happen...where the whole world sees Star Fox DIE for good. And I'm gonna make sure it STAYS dead this time." Star Force continued to glare down at Fox...

...

...

...until CHIEF SLIDES INTO THE RING AND GEO SLIDES OUT WHEN HE DOES AND JUMPS OVER THE BARRICADE AND THROUGH THE CROWD!

"And MASTER CHIEF chasing Star Force OFF! But the damage may be done! Geo got what he wanted! Not "Gaming Killing"...but a MESSAGE sent...to BOTH of them." Church said.

Master Chief stared down Geo in the crowd before turning to Fox...who was stirring but VERY dazed and out of it as he tried to move. Chief went over to Fox and tried to help him up...but Fox SHOVED him away with what sense he had, surprising Chief, but Fox managed to say "...Stay...out...of...this..." Fox crawled over to the ropes and leaned against them, holding his head...and GLARED HATEFULLY at Star Force who was in the crowd...who simply threw up the "Legend Killer" pose to boos from the crowd, staring JUST as hatefully at Fox. The two rivals GLARED at each other full of intensity and hate...

...all while Chief stood in the ring, between the two...contemplative about many things.

"Geo gets the last word, the last statement and laugh tonight...but come Sunday, there's no telling what will happen! This match-up has been MONTHS in the making! Star Fox versus Star Force. Geo Stelar versus Fox McCloud...with the X-Factor himself, Master Chief, in the wings... Good God, there's no TELLING what will happen." Church stated.

"Even I can't predict what will happen, dirtbag, even though I KNOW Geo's winning this! It's gonna be so unpredictable that no one can tell what's going to happen! It's gonna be a true war between these two, and you need to witch it...because we may not believe what happens in the end." Sarge said.

* * *

_**Six-Woman Tag Team Match - Tifa Lockhart, Agent Tex, and Kiva Andru vs Lightning Farron, Samus Aran, and Green** _

Green and Kiva started the match...and the Trainer GLARED at Kiva - she was still fresh off of being screwed at P&G by Kiva for taking her spot in the BOTB Match - and Kiva just shrugged and said "You took my spot, I reacted in kind. Your move." Green just glared DAGGERS at Kiva for this before getting into a lock-up with her, and kneeing her in the gut, followed by several vicious shots to the skull then whipping Kiva into the ropes. But the Megas XLR chick ducked a clothesline from the trainer, bounced back and nailed a Running Dropkick to the chest of Green! Green stumbled up to her feet, and ducked a MEGAS KICK! And then nailed a VICIOUS Enziguri to the back of the skull then set her up for an EARLY Green Mischief...

...

...Kiva spun out of it, AND NAILED AN INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Followed by bouncing off the ropes and nailed a Running Boot straight to the face!

*Skip*

Tex had Green in the corner and was basically ramming her shoulder into Green's gut repeatedly, over and over again! Until GREEN caught a Shoulder Ram with a knee to the face, stunning Tex! This allowed Green to climb the corner and dive off...

...

...INTO THE ARMS OF TEX! Green's eyes widened as Tex shook her head...before adjusting Green over her shoulder...then RAMMING her against the corner...THEN RAN AND SLAMMED HER DOWN WITH A POWERSLAM, COMPLETING THE OKLAHOMA STAMPEDE!

*Skip*

Tex was nailing clothesline after clothesline on a cornered Green, before pulling the Trainer onto her shoulder for the Texas Dominator...

...

...but Green slipped out from behind it and Tex turned around TO A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW! Tex was dazed and Green grabbed the arm AND FOLLOWED WITH AN EAT DEFEET! Tex was laid out as Green panted a bit...before standing up...

...

...and picked up Tex-SHE RAN OVER TO KIVA, LEAPED OVER THE ROPES, AND SUDDENLY HURRICANRANA'D THE FUTURE GIRL OFF THE APRON AND TO THE OUTSIDE, CRASHING INTO THE BARRICADE HARD! Tifa was FLOORED as Kiva was in a bent and uncomfortable position!

"OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Green just made a MOVE ALRIGHT?! She damn near broke Kiva in half with that move! PAYBACK for Pride & Glory, and I'm sure Green is VERY proud of herself right now!" Church said.

*Skip*

Green stalked the downed Tex, waiting for her to get up...

...

...when she got BLIND TAGGED BY LIGHTNING! There was a mixed reaction as Green turned to Lightning incredulously, who just said "Your time here's up, vet...time to finally stand aside for good, hm?" Lightning entered the ring, while Green glared at her...and Lightning stalked Tex...

...

...then nailed a BACKSTABBER ON HER! Tex fell down to her knees in pain, and Lightning wasted no motion in bouncing off the ropes AND VALHALLA STRIKE CONNECTS TO THE JAW!

*Skips*

Lightning was stomping out Tex in the corner, and tagged in Samus again. The two have been tagging in and out to keep things fresh...all while leaving out GREEN, who was NOT looking pleased. She could FEEL this was Lightning's desire. Samus nailed a few stomps into Tex before dragging her up to her feet...saying to her "Bruised ego, huh? Well how about I bruise you. At least I WON a World Title.." Tex took a SWIPE at Samus, which she BARELY manage to dodge...and that ticked her off and she nailed a VICIOUS elbow straight to the jaw...

...

...and Tex bounced off the ropes right into a DISCUS LARIAT THAT NEARLY TURNED HER INSIDE OUT!

*Skip*

Lightning was back in the ring, slowly stomping out Tex all over the place as she took her time. Once done, she waited for Tex to get up once again...she then lifted up Tex into a REVERSE TOMBSTONE position...

...

...

...Tex suddenly struggled against it...and SLIPPED out of it from behind and ROLLED Lightning into a Sunset Flip...BUT Tex suddenly stood up and LIFTED LIGHTNING UP ON HER SHOULDERS to her SHOCK...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HER WITH A SITOUT POWERBOMB!

*Skip*

Tex and Lightning were crawling to their respective corners...trying to make the desperate tag needed. Tifa had her hand out, and Green had her hand out...they reached and reached...

...

...

...and Lightning tags in Gr-GREEN HOPS OFF THE APRON BEFORE THE TAG IS MADE! And Lightning and Samus are STUNNED, while Green had a smarmy grin on her face as she said "Hey...you wanted me to stay out where I belonged, right?"

"...You BIT-"

That was all Lightning got out AS TEX MADE THE HOT TAG TO TIFA AND SHE CAME IN AND NAILED A DISCUS ELBOW SMASH TO A NOW STANDING LIGHTNING! And Green TRIPPED Samus off the apron JUST to be more of a bitch to them because they sure as hell rubbed her the wrong on the WRONG DAY.

"Green has BETRAYED HER TEAM, she had ENOUGH of them! She's leaving them high and dry, and she's leaving them with that GRIN on her face!" Church shouted.

"NOOO! GREEN! WHY?! STAY FOR THE REDS! STAY FOR THE REDS!" Sarge cried out.

*Skip*

Green is making her way up the ramp, whistling merrily to herself as the action continues to go on in the ring, not giving a damn as she did what she wanted...

...

...

...WHEN KIVA STRUCK HER FROM BEHIND!

"KIVA! Kiva just nailed Green from behind, I don't think she liked that surprise attack from Green earlier! She wants to make her OWN MOVE here and now!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY! HEY! STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT! I DEMAND YOU STOP, KIVA, AS YOUR SUPERIOR! I DEMAND IT!" Sarge shouted.

"...You can't demand shit, Sarge." Church deadpanned.

Kiva was beating down on Green, but then Green began FIRING BACK with her own shots, shouting "YOU SORE LOSER, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" and Kiva shouted back "WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EGOTISTICAL DEMEANING OF ME!" The two were brawling like crazy and continued to do so until they went to the back...

*Skip*

Tifa had Lightning reeled in the corner with forearms over and over again before backing up and running, but Lightning MOVED out of the way! Tifa crashed into the corner and turned around RIGHT INTO AN ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Tifa stumbled on her feet as Lightning then bounced off the ropes...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A POP-UP AND THEN DOLPHIN BLOW FROM TIFA! THE COVER!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SAMUS BREAKS IT UP AT THE LAST SECOND! Samus gets up and BICYCLE KICK TO THE JAW FROM TEX!

"Samus with the break-up BUT TEX WITH THE BOOT TO THE JAW! Tex just sent Samus out of the ring, and I don't think she's done!" Church shouted.

"NO NO NO NO NOT HER! ANYONE BUT HER BE DOING THIS! PLEASE! ANSWER MY PRAYERS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Samus had rolled out of the ring and stumbled upwards and stood near the barricade, and Tex slid out of the ring CLOTHESLINED SAMUS OVER IT AND INTO THE CROWD! The crowd CHEERED as Tex climbed over the barricade as well and began beating on Samus, but the bounty hunter fought back, and the two began brawling their way through the crowd themselves...

*Skip*

"Green and Kiva are gone! Samus and Tex are gone! Their problems with each other have led them out of here, and now it's just Lightning and Tifa! Final Clash come early!" Church exclaimed.

"COME ON LIGHTNING! ZAP HER INTO LITTLE PIECES OR...SOMETHING...! SOMETHING THAT'S PAINFUL FOR HER!" Sarge cheered.

Tifa had Lightning in a Fireman's Carry, and tried for a Death Valley Driver, but Lightning slipped out behind her! Tifa turned around and got a Jumping Knee right to the chest! Tifa held her chest, but then got a Leg Sweep to drop her! Tifa rolled onto all fours and AVOIDED A RUNNING DROPKICK! Lightning got back up and RIGHT INTO A EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Lightning bounced off the ropes...

...

...

...and right into two Punches, Shoot Kick to the leg, Spinning Backfist, and then BEAT RUSH COMBO DENIED! Lightning DUCKS the Lariat finale, leaps at the arms from behind and NAILS A CRUCIFIX DRIVER ON TIFA! Lightning got up and fell back into a corner, where she measured Tifa as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet, dazed as hell. Tifa managed to get to her feet...Lightning ran...

...

...

...VALHALLA STRIKE- **TIFA CATCHES LIGHTNING MID-MOVE AS SHE'S IN THE AIR WITH THE PREMIUM HEART!**

"PREMIUM HEART! TIFA CAUGHT HER! TIFA CAUGHT LIGHTNING WITH IT, AND LIGHTNING DROPS LIKE A SACK OF HAMMERS! SHE'S OUT, AND THE COVER!" Church shouted.

"OH NO NO NO! MAKE HISTORY, LIGHTNING! MAKE HISTORY! KICK OUT! KICK OUT!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"AH DAMMIT!" Sarge groaned.

**("The Other Side" by Evanescence)**

"Here are your winners...Tifa Lockhart, Agent Tex, and Kiva Andru!"

*Skip*

Tifa had her hand raised in victory as the crowd around her cheered, and she looked down at Lightning on the mat, who was just NOW beginning to stir after getting KOed. And Tifa just stared down at her before saying "Remember...one shot...is all it takes to knock some respect into you." Tifa then slid out of the ring and backed up the ramp, and Lightning was given her Women's Title, and she grabbed it despite the haze she was in and she managed to slightly push herself off the mat and glare at Tifa. Tifa held up a clenched fist and held up one finger with the other hand, signifying it would only take one shot, and then motioned for the Women's Championship, all while Lightning glared at Tifa as she held her head and title, now making sure to be wary.

"Tifa got a pin on the WOMEN'S CHAMPION! HUGE momentum booster and statement made heading into Final Clash! And Lightning now knows how deadly that Premium Heart is! One is all it TAKES for you to lose! And Lightning's in HUGE trouble!" Church said.

"No, she ISN'T! Tifa just got LUCKY! That's all! Lightning's always better than her, it's FACT OF LIFE! And come Final Clash, she'll show that she IS the future of Final Fantasy and UCA when it's all said and done! Tifa's career is THROUGH!" Sarge exclaimed.

"This Sunday, it comes to an end between Lightning and Tifa after all these months. Veteran and rookie fight for so many things, but one thing above all...the UCA Women's Championship. Who's gonna be on the top of the mountain? It's gonna be a CLASSIC." Church said.

The last shot of this scene is Lightning managing to get to a knee and holding up her Women's Championship defiantly with a scowl as she held her head, and Tifa held up her clenched fist still, rocking it slightly to get the point across with a calm look. The two stared each down intensely before it went to commercial...

* * *

**_UCA Rewind: Final Clash 1997_ **

_**The Ultimate Stable Warfare, All For Tag Team Gold** _

"Final Clash 1997 is a very...underrated and overlooked Final Clash, partly because of Zack Fair's tragic death earlier in the year, and how it affected everything going forward." Ed stated. "Man, watching it, you could tell that there was a sadness in the air, a feeling that some things were not how it was supposed to be... Still, when you get past that, it's actually pretty great! It wasn't TOO memorable...but it was one of the most consistent, one of damn good quality. And a huge highlight of that show...well, it was a match featuring the Tag Team Rivalry of the 90s in UCA..."

_The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme played...and the crowd cheered as the TURTLE PARTY WAGON drive out onto the stage as green pyro exploded from the stage! Donatello was driving the Party Wagon, while Leonardo and Raphael hung off the sides, Leo himself raising a katana to the air, while Michaelangelo was on the roof, spinning his nunchucks like crazy as he shouted "COWABUNGAAA!" to a final blast of green pyro. Leo and Raph wore the World Tag Team Championships around their waists, and the Turtles then got out and off the Party Wagon and made their way down the ramp together, and sliding into the ring, and Donny and Mikey climbed corners holding up their bo staff and nunchucks, while Raph crouched in front of Leo, crossing his sais as Leo held up his Katanas as they all shouted with the crowd "TURTLE POWER!"_

_..._

_The South Park Theme played to loud boos though a few smark cheers were heard...as the South Park Four came out together, no fancy entrances for what could be afforded, as Stan and Kyle nodded to each other, Kenny glared at the Turtles, and Cartman sneered at them. Stan shouted at the Turtles "You know, we're gonna learn something today..." and Kyle followed it up with "Yeah, HOW MUCH IT TAKES TO KICK TURTLE ASS!" Kenny shouts were muffled by his coat...but his words most likely would have been censored. And Cartman finished it up with "YOU PANSY-ASS TURTLES, THOSE F*CKIN' BELTS BELONG TO US! AND YOU ARE GONNA LEARN...TO RESPECT...OUR...AUTHORITAH!" The Turtle glared at the South Park Four made their way down the ramp and entered the ring, staring down the turtles, and jawed with them, and Leo and Raph just held up the Tag Team Titles in response._

_"The culmination of one of the biggest tag team rivalries this decade_ _is HERE! And I'm PUMPED for it! After five years of warfare, those FOUL-MOUTHED kids, the South Park Four, challenge for the World Tag Team Titles against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! And you know the BIG part of this match, Pete..." Mickey said._

_"Oh YEAH, I do! It's an EIGHT-MAN ELIMINATION MATCH! EVERY member of each team going at it, and the last one standing takes the gold! And I have FULL CONFIDENCE in the South Park Four! Because THEY are willing to do things those turtles CAN'T! That's how you THRIVE in this business!" Pete said._

_"Maybe so...but there's no telling WHAT can happen...because when you have these eight personalities in the ring at the same time...that's cause for all forms of chaos!" Mickey replied._

"The South Park Four and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles practically feuded ever since the former debuted in UCA. The two stables put Tag Team Wrestling over in a big way for UCA. They had so many wars, so many battles, trading those Tag Titles with each other...they were an integral part of UCA back in the 90s when you think about it." Sora chuckled.

"After so many years, they were going to end their rivalry in the only way possible...with all eight of them duking it out for the Tag Team Titles." Tails stated. "It really was the only way to do it, had to find out who was the better team. After all the combinations of how they fought each other, this was the best way to do it...and boy oh boy...they delivered."

_Leo had Stan backed against the ropes, and he Irish Whipped him into the adjacent ones, but Stan ducked a Clothesline, bounced off the ropes again *tap* and got LIFTED by Leo, but Stan landed behind and AND KYLE WHO BLIND-TAGGED IN NAILED A JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW! Leo turned around, and Kyle grabbed him by the waist AND FLYING CLOTHESLINE/GERMAN SUPLEX COMBO FROM STAN AND KYLE!_

_..._

_Kyle had Leo reeling in the corner, as he backed up, then ran...AND NAILED A STINGER SPLASH ON HIM! Leo stumbled forward and DDT-Leo SPUN out of it and nailed a SIT-OUT JAWBREAKER! Kyle was stunned, but managed to throw a right, but Leo rolled under it, tagged in Raphael, and when Kyle turned around RAPH BIG BOOTED HIM! Kyle was down, but he got yanked up by Raph, then lifted up...AND BACK SUPLEX/NECKBREAKER COMBO FROM LEO AND RAPH!_

_..._

_Donatello was now having his way with Cartman, nailing Shoot Kicks to the chest of Cartman who was on his knees, before making a Shoot Kick to the head! With Cartman dazed, Donny then bounced off the ropes towards him BUT CARTMAN STOOD AND CAUGHT DONNY IN HIS ARMS! Donny was stunned before he got hit with a Inverted Atomic Drop and held there! Donny groaned in pain BUT A SPRINGBOARD NECKBREAKER FROM KENNY SILENCED HIM!_

_..._

_Kenny bounced off the ropes and nailed a Running Dropkick to the head of Donny, dropping him. Kenny then nodded and leaped at the ropes...SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT MISSED! Kenny held his gut in pain as he stood up but MIKEY got tagged in! Mikey ran in and ducked a clothesline from Kenny and nailed an ENZIGURI! Kenny turned around into an GAMENGIRI FROM DONNY! Kenny was dazed and DOUBLE SUPERKICK DAMN NEAR TAKES HIS HEAD FROM DONNY AND MIKEY!_

_..._

_Mikey was down and he was crawling to his corner for a tag...Raph had his hand out...Mikey reached..._

_..._

_...CARTMAN PULLED RAPH OFF THE APRON! Cartman chuckled with "Hehehe...sweet!" BUT GOT A FIST TO THE SKULL FROM A PISSED OFF RAPH! Cartman fought back, and fists were flying, and then Kyle and Stan ran to their position to attack Raph and help Cartman, and DONNY AND LEO FOUGHT BACK AS WELL! A MAJOR BRAWL WAS GOING ON ON THE OUTSIDE..._

_..._

_...KENNY NAILED A SUICIDE DIVE OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO EVERYONE! Everyone was DOWN, the crowd LOVED it...and they loved it even MORE when MIKEY was climbing the corner...waited for everyone to slowly stand...and shouted "COWABUUUUNGAAAAA!"_

_..._

_..._

_...AND DIVED OFF THE TOP WITH A SPLASH ONTO THEM ALL, TAKING EVERYONE OUT!_

_"MAYHEM! CARNAGE! CHAOS! ALL THIS AND MORE HAS HAPPENED IN THIS MATCH! THIS IS WHAT WE EXPECTED AND SO MUCH MORE! EVERYONE'S DOWN! IT'S ANYBODY'S BALL GAME!" Mickey shouted._

"It was such a chaotic match...never knew when the next double team move would come from, what would come next, when things would break down, it was mayhem at it's finest." Edward stated. "These guys were tag team wrestling personified...but eventually, the numbers had to be thinned down...one by one."

_Raph was hanging between the ropes AND GOT A 303 (619) FROM KENNY! Raph fell backwards and rolled across the mat...and Kenny began going over to the corner, CLIMBED IT..._

_...but Raph was back up and nailed a FIST to Kenny, stunning him! Raph then climbed up to the top as well...then turned around and LIFTED Kenny onto his shoulder...had him UPSIDE DOWN..._

_...AND NAILED A FREAKIN' TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER OFF THE TOP ROPE! KENNY'S NECK SNAPPED AND HIS HEAD TWISTED UPON IMPACT!_

_"OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!" Mickey shouted._

_"YOU BASTARD!" Pete exclaimed._

_Raph pins Kenny('s corpse)! 1...2...3! Kenny was eliminated!_

_..._

_Kyle grabbed Mikey from behind and lifted him up for a Back Suplex, but Mikey flipped out of it and landed behind Kyle, stumbling into a corner! Kyle ran at him, but got a BOOT to the face! Kyle was stunned, Mikey lifted himself up the corner...then DIVED at Kyle..._

_...but Kyle CAUGHT DONNY'S ARM IN MID-AIR AND BROUGHT HI DOWN TO THE MAT! KYLE APPLIED A CROSSFACE! Mikey was flailing around in agony, trying to move, but Kyle was not moving as he pulled on the submission..._

_...and Mikey HAD TO TAP OUT! Michaelangelo was eliminated!_

_..._

_Donny held his head as he tried to get up...but Kylle GRABBED THE ARM FOR ANOTHER CROSSFACE...but Donny wasn't going down fully...and managed to throw Kyle off him into the ropes! Kyle rebounded, and Donny swerved around him to grab the waist, push him into the ropes, the roll backwards with him..._

_...then use that as his chance to place his head between his legs and SLOWLY LIFT HIM INTO AN ELECTRIC CHAIR! The crowd clapped for that technical and sweet transition as Kyle was stunned...then saw LEO climbing a corner, and managed to say "AH SH*T-"_

_...DOOMSDAY DEVICE ON KYLE! Kyle was laid out as Donny dropped down for the cover!_

_1...2...3! Kyle was eliminated!_

_..._

_Stan stumbled up to his feet...but then got lifted up into an Electric Chair from Donny! Donny positioned himself as Leo got on the corner again...second Doomsday Device of the match..._

_...Stan managed to slip out of the Electric Chair and PUSH DONNY INTO LEO! This caused Leo to crash onto the corner and fall off ONTO RAPH ON THE OUTSIDE! Donny was stunned before he turned around AND CARTMAN CRUSHED HIM IN THE CORNER WITH HIS FAT BODY! Donny stumbled out into an ELBOW SMASH from Stan..._

_...FOLLOWED BY A DOUBLE SOUTH PARK STUNNER FROM STAN AND CARTMAN! Stan with the cover!_

_1...2...3! Donatello was eliminated!_

_..._

_Cartman was stomping out Leo, who was down on the mat before picking him up and lifting him onto his shoulders for a Fireman's Carry...but an ELBOW to the face managed to have him drop in front of Cartman! The SP boy pushed Leo into the ropes though AND HE CAME BACK WITH A SPEAR! Leo then yanked Cartman up to his feet, grabbed him...took a deep breath..._

_...AND ACTUALLY LIFTED UP CARTMAN AND DROPPED THE FAT BASTARD WITH A BRAINBUSTER! Leo with the COVER!_

_...which the ref didn't count because STAN was on the apron distracting him! The ref told him that he was not legal, but Stan wasn't having it AND LEO KNOCKED HIM OFF AND HE HIT THE BARRICADE! The ref stuck his body through the ropes to check on him and Leo glared before turning around..._

_...INTO A BRASS KNUCKLES SHOT FROM CARTMAN! The ref wasn't LOOKING as Cartman threw the knuckles away and bounced off the ropes AND BIG BOY SPLASH (Big Splash)! Cartman covers as Stan GRABS the legs of a panicking Raph to keep him from breaking it up!_

_1...2...3! Leonardo was eliminated!_

_"DAMMIT! THOSE DAMN KIDS STOLE ONE FROM THE TURTLES! THEY PLANNED THAT, AND NOW THE TURTLE LEADER IS GONE! LEO'S OUT! RAPH'S ALL ALONE, AND STAN AND CARTMAN ARE GONNA BE LIKE SHARKS IN THE WATER!" Mickey exclaimed in anger._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT...was AWESOME! STRATEGY people...strategy...you can hate it all you want...but the RESULTS matter. Now time to watch these two pick apart a turtle." Pete grinned._

"Raphael ended up being all alone against Stan and Cartman...and those two really beat the crap out of him." Tails remembered. "Raph was in real trouble...but he stuck through it...he had to, he didn't want to go out like a punk. And he wisthstood the storm until..."

_Cartman and Stan were stomping out Raph who sat in the corner, and the turtle was unable to retaliate. Stan then ran to the adjacent corner then came back with a JUMPING CORNER DROPKICK to the seated Raph! Raph was down as the crowd booed, with Cartman shouting "SCREW YOU GUYS, WE'RE WINNING!" and Stan picked up Raph..._

_...and Raph suddenly began FIGHTING BACK! He nailed rights on Stan, then Cartman, and began trading blows! He was feeling it, pushing them back...until Cartman caught him with a Big Boot, sending him into an Inverted DDT from Stan! The two boys then nodded at each other, and Stan began climbing a corner and Cartman measured the laid out turtle...then bounced off the ropes..._

_...RAPH ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY OF THE BIG BOY SPLASH! Cartman stumbled up holding his stomach, as Raph got up AND DODGED A MISSILE DROPKICK FROM STAN! Stan hit CARTMAN instead! Stan stood up in shock before turning around..._

_...and got lifted up by Raph and POWERBOMBED HARD DOWN TO THE MAT! Raph stacked up Stan like an accordion and put all hsi weight down for the cover!_

_1...2...3! Stan was eliminated!_

_"STAN'S GONE! STAN'S OUT OF THERE! RAPH GOT STAN! He outwitted them and now it's down to TWO! FAIR GAME! Eric Cartman for the South Park Four, Raphael for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! One of these guys will bring this war to an END and take home the gold for their team!" Mickey shouted._

_"COME ON, CARTMAN! I ACTUALLY BET MONEY ON YOUR DAMN TEAM! BRING ME THE MONEY! I don't want to lose out on so much!" Pete shouted._

"It came down to Raphael and Cartman, and the drama was so thick, you could cut it with knife. It was anybody's game by that point." Sora noted. "I remember watching the match myself...I was so on the edge of my seat, the match was so INTENSE... NOBODY knew who was going to win. And it remained that way tot he very end."

_Cartman and Raphael were trading punches left and right, fists collided with each other's skull constantly, the crowd cheering for the amazing match. Eventually, Raph eventually managed to get the upper hand with several punches-CARTMAN DUCKED ONE AND NAILED A SAMOAN DROP ON RAPH! COVER! 1...2...RAPH KICKS OUT! Cartman shouted "WHAT?! THAT'S F*CKIN' WEAK, DUDE!" before getting up and measures Raphael...the turtle slowly stood to his feet...turned around dazed..._

_...KICK TO THE GUT..._

_...RAPH PUSHES THE SOUTH PARK STUNNER AWAY FROM HIM! Cartman stopped himself and turned around AND BICYCLE KICK TO THE FACE! FOLLOWED BY A SNAP DDT! COVER! 1...2...CARTMAN KICKS OUT! Raph GROANED in frustration, and shook his head before climbing the corner...he stood tall on it...and waited for Cartman to stand..._

_...then DIVED..._

_...and CARTMAN MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Raph landed on his feet and turned around AND WAS POPPED INTO THE AIR BY CARTMAN AND LANDED ON HIS FACE! Raph stumbled up to his feet SOUTH PARK STUNNER! CARTMAN LANDS THE STUNNER! COVER!_

_"SOUTH PARK STUNNER! SOUTH PARK STUNNER! CARTMAN GOT ALL OF IT! RAPH'S OUT! THE COVER!" Mickey exclaimed._

_1..._

_2..._

_RAPH KICKS OUT!_

_"WHAT?! HE KICKED OUT?! I CALL BULLCRAP ON THAT! REF COUNT FASTER DAMMIT! UGH! ...These turtles JUST WON'T QUIT..." Pete shook his head._

_Cartman...was LIVID! He shouted at the ref "THAT WAS THREE, YOU F*CKIN' HIPPIE! THREE! COUNT FASTER, OR YOU WILL SUCK MY BALLS!" The ref MAINTAINED it was three in the face of the...well...rage...of Cartman. So Cartman began stomping out Raph furiously before picking him up nailing a Falling Powerslam on Raph! Raph was laid out and Cartman stood...and shouted "RESPECT...MY...AUTHORITAAAAHHH!" before he bounced off the ropes..._

_...leaped up when he got to Raph..._

_..._

_...AND RAPH SHOT UP AND CAUGHT CARTMAN IN HIS ARMS! Cartman was SHOCKED as Raph buckled a bit...before standing UPRIGHT with Cartman and began positioning him over his shoulder! Cartman struggled but it was no use as Raphael held him upside down..._

_..._

_..._

_...JUMPING TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! RAPH DRIVES CARTMAN'S SKULL INTO THE MAT AND THE COVER!_

_"OH MY...! RAPH...! RAPH CAUGHT CARTMAN...AND JUST DROVE HIM DOWN WITH A VICIOUS TOMBSTONE...! CARTMAN'S DOWN! RAPH HOOKS THE LEG!" Mickey exclaimed._

_"NO, CARTMAN, I GOT MONEY ON YOU KIDS! A LOT OF MONEY! KICK OUT! KICK THE DAMN HELL OUT!" Pete shouted._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_"NOOOOOOOO! DAMMIT! I'm NEVER betting on you damn kids AGAIN! ...That's 100,000 out of my pocket..." Pete groaned._

_"THREE! RAPH GOT THE THREE! RAPH GOT THE PIN! TURTLES WIN! TURTLES WIN! TURTLES WIN THE WAR! THEY ARE STILL YOUR TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Mickey called._

_"Here's your SOLE SURVIVOR...RAPHAEL! And as a result...your winners...and STILL UCA World Tag Team Champions...THE TEENAGE MUTANTS NINJA TURTLES!"  
_

_Raphael rolled off of Cartman, tired as hell as he was SPENT as the crowd was thunderous and chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Eventually, Raphael sat up and GOT DOG PILED BY MICHAELANGELO! Leonardo and Donatello slid into the ring as well and converged on their brother, celebrating this victory!_

"...The Turtles ended their rivalry with the South Park Four, coming out on top and retained their titles...but everyone came out a winner that night." Tails noted. "In a night of consistency, but filled with an undertone that had yet to be moved on...the TMNT and SP4 delivered an instant classic. They showed why they were staples of the Tag Team Division, and cemented themselves as two of the greatest stable of all times."

"I would go as far as to say that was probably the best match the entire card, and hell, one of the best, if not THE, best Tag Team Match in Final Clash and UCA history. It was just tag team wrestling at it's finest, and it's part of why those two stables are legends." Edward said. "Love them, hate them, whatever, but you can't deny their impact. Guys like them are reasons why me and my brother are here...and no matter what, their impact in UCA won't be forgotten. And this match is one reason why."

_The final shot we see is of Raphael hoisted up on his brother's shoulders on the stage, holding up one of the Tag Team Titles, holding up both of the Tag Titles for the Turtles, big victorious, proud grins on their faces as they took in the moment._

* * *

_**Main Event Singles Match: Bowser vs Sonic the Hedgehog** _

"These two have been at each other's throat ever since Bowser screwed Sonic out of the World Championship at Royal Reckoning. Sonic managed to get some form of payback by screwing HIM out of his World Title Match, then beating him at Last Stand after some...questionable means, but Bowser wasn't going to let that slide at all! Now these two square off to settle some of that before they head into Money in the Bank! This is gonna be intense people!" Church shouted.

*Skip*

Sonic was pounding furiously on Bowser's skull, letting all his anger out on the Koopa King, but Bowser pushed him away. Sonic remained standing and came back at Bowser AND INTO A BIG BOOT TO THE FACE! Sonic fell down and rolled away and towards the ropes, standing up near them, and Bowser ran at him...

...Sonic pulled down the ropes and Bowser went over them! Koopa King goes to the outside and lands on his feet, but Sonic wastes no time as he bounces off the ropes towards Bowser...

...

...SUICIDE DIVE-CAUGHT! Bowser CAUGHT Sonic in his arms off the Suicide Dive, and the hedgehog's STUNNED! And it's easy picking for Bowser to run and RAM Sonic back-first into the steel post, dropping Sonic in agony!

*Skip*

Bowser stomped on the back repeatedly in the ring, garnering cries from Sonic every time before yanking and throwing him chest-first into the corner. Bowser then ran and STINGER SPLASHED SONIC as he was facing the corner, damaging his back even MORE! Sonic groaned in pain as he stumbled out of the corner...into a Shoulder Lift from Bowser...

...

...and Sonic slipped out of it and landed behind Bowser! Bowser turned around RIGHT INTO GAMENGIRI TO THE SKULL! Bowser held his head dazed as Sonic quickly rolled to the apron...stood on it, holding his back...

...

...AND NAILED A SPRINGBOARD KNEE SMASH TO THE SKULL!

*Skip*

Sonic was on top of the corner, nailing a dazed Bowser near him with several rights before he grasped him with a Front Headlock...then SPUN OFF WITH HIM IN TOW...

...

...Bowser THREW Sonic off of him to avoid the Tornado DDT! Sonic managed to land on his feet and SPEAR! SPEAR! BOWSER DAMN TORE SONIC HALF WITH A SPEAR! SONIC'S LAID OUT!

*Skip*

Bowser was throwing Sonic at everything outside the ring, the announce table, the steel post, the barricade, the steel steps, ANYTHING he could find! Sonic was a wreck at this point as held his back in pain before stumbling up RIGHT INTO AN UPPERCUT! Sonic was down, and Bowser yanked Sonic up to his feet...LIFTED him onto his shoulder for a Bowser Bomb...

...

...and Sonic GRABBED the ropes of the ring as he was lifted and pulled himself off his shoulders and onto the apron! Bowser was pissed and GOT A BUZZSAW KICK FOR HIS TROUBLES! Sonic then measured Bowser and DIVING HOMING ATTACK OFF THE APRON CONNECTS!

*Skip*

Bowser was dazed on the outside...and Sonic got on the apron once more...AND DIVED OFF...

...

...and Bowser CAUGHT HIM AGAIN! Sonic tried to get free, but to no avail, as Bowser lifted up Sonic in a Military Press, ran with a ROAR...

...

...

...AND THREW HIM OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD! FANS WERE KNOCKED OVER...AND IN JOY OVER BEING HIT WITH SONIC!

*Skip*

Bowser dragged Sonic back to ringside and tossed him into the ring. He then got on the apron...and CLIMBED THE CORNER...SNEERED as he managed to get to the top...

...

...DIVING SPLASH- **MISSES!** Sonic rolled out of the way, and Bowser CRASHED stomach-first, all four hundred pounds! Bowser held his stomach in pain as he got on all fours...

...

...CURB STOMP! SONIC NAILED A SETH ROLLINS-LIKE CURB STOMP ON BOWSER! BOWSER WAS OUT AND SONIC FELL DOWN IN EXHAUSTION! The crowd was on their feet, chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Bowser and Sonic are just beating the LIVING HELL out of each other, and these fans are loving it! Bowser and Sonic despise each other, and they want the momentum so bad for Final Clash! Neither is willing to give in! Who's going to win this one?!" Church said.

*Skip*

Sonic was measuring Bowser, waiting for him to get up...he just needed one more move... The Koopa King pulled himself up to his feet...and Sonic LEAPED AT HIM FROM BEHIND...

...

...

...Bowser HELD ONTO THE ROPES TO AVOID THE SONIC BOOM! Sonic fell down to the ground and rolled onto his feet and GOT POPPED UP INTO THE AIR AND THROW DOWN FACE-FIRST INTO THE MAT! Sonic cried out in pain as Bowser had ENOUGH! He stomped on Sonic's back and grabbed his head and arms...

'OH SHIT! He's going for the Koopa Klutch! That Camel Clutch that will break Sonic for SURE!" Church stated.

...

...

...but he couldn't get it locked in as Sonic was struggling and he managed to slip out between Bowser's legs! Bowser growled and turned around INTO AN ENZIGURI! Bowser was dazed as Sonic stood BUT GOT HIS THROAT THROTTLED STILL BY AN ANGRY KOOPA KING...

"CHOKESLAM TIME! BYE-BYE, DIRTBAG! See you...NEVER!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...Bowser roared as he lifted Sonic...

...

...

...AND SONIC FLIPPED BACKWARDS OUT OF THE CHOKESLAM AND ONTO HIS FEET! THE CROWD WENT "WOOAAHH!" AS BOWSER'S EYES WIDENED!

"SON OF A...! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT SONIC DID?!" Sonic questioned.

"BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT...THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE! W-W-WHAT?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Bowser was SHOCKED but ANGRY as well and THREW a right but Sonic ducked it and ran to the ropes! He leaped at them as Bowser...

...

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD CUTTER! SPRINGBOARD CUTTER CONNECTS ON BOWSER! SONIC COVERS!

"CUTTER! CUTTER ON BOWSER SPIRNGBOARD-STYLE! BOWSER'S DOWN! SONIC HAS HIM!" Church exclaimed.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU DAMN BLUES!" Sarge shouted.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

BOWSER KICKS OUT 2.99!

"OH THANK THE RED HEAVENS! You SHINED your light on the chosen and made EVERYBODY be spared this horrible fate! THANK YOU!" Sarge shouted.

"...Seriously, have you become even MORE of an idiot?" Church looked at him incredulously. "...Whatever, BOWSER KICKED OUT! And Sonic...man, he's wondering what he has to DO..."

Sonic sat up, frowning in frustration as he slammed the mat. He was getting tired of Bowser and wanted to put him away...and he knew how to do that. He stood up to his feet and went over to a corner, and began climbing up it to the top. Once there...he stalked Bowser...waited...the Koopa King slowly stood...

...Sonic nodded...

...dived off...

...

...

...

...

_..AND GOT CAUGHT ON BOWSER'S SHOULDERS IN A POWERBOMB POSITION!_

"OH SONIC CAUGHT! SONIC CAUGHT IN THE WORST POSITION! SONIC MAY BE SCREWED NOW!" Church shouted.

"And THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! DO IT BOWSER! DO IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic went into panic mode and began nailing right after right on Bowser's skull, trying to get him to let go at any cost! Bowser wasn't BUDGING but they were getting annoying so he ran...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TURNBUCKLE POWERBOMB ON SONIC! Sonic was OUT of it as he stumbled out of the corner...into BOWSER'S ARMS who placed him in a Standing Headscissors then LIFT...

...

...

...

...

... **BOWSER BOMB CONNECTS!**

"BUCKLE BOMB FOLLOWED BY A BOWSER BOMB! DOUBLE BOMBS FOR SONIC! And Sonic's NOT MOVING! Bowser FINALLY got Sonic!" Church exclaimed.

"Finally, I can say...Sonic..." Sarge began.

Bowser dropped down and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

"Here is your winner...BOOOWWWWSSEEEERRRR!"

*Skip*

The crowd was booing as Bowser had his hand raised, and for once, a small smirk was evident on the Koopa King's face. He looked down at the motionless Sonic in the ring...then placed a FOOT on his chest, and ROARED in victory, establishing dominance as the crowd hated it all. He shouted to them all "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! SONIC WAS FIRST...AND THE REST WILL SOON FOLLOW! THE BRIEFCASE IS MINE!" Bowser then exited the ring and made his way up the ramp as Sonic finally came to. He sat up...and realized that he lost...and his expression grew dark as he shouted "DAMMIT!" before slamming his fist on the mat multiple times! He was denied vengeance AGAIN...he HAD to win Sunday...he HAD to. Sonic GLARED over at Bowser on the stage...who simply smirked at him before making his way to the back.

"BOWSER wins, people...Bowser wins and beats a LEGEND...a HALL OF FAMER...and he's got some SERIOUS momentum heading into Money in the Bank! He got some vindication! But Sonic...man, he's FRUSTRATED. He is PISSED...losing this match was NOT what he wanted AT ALL...it may drive him deeper down the path he's on." Church said.

"Yeah, well TOO BAD! Because Bowser won, he LOST! HE SHOULD GET OVER IT! He's a BLUE...of course he's INFERIOR to the Koopa King! It's scientific fact! And we can only hope he accepts this so he can learn his place...while Bowser wins Money in the Bank...or another Red...a RED BETTER WIN DAMMIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...I got a feeling...Bowser and Sonic are NOT done with each other, no matter WHO wins Sunday...bank on that." Church said.

* * *

_**Final Clash Match Card Rundown** _

"Well, the Path to Final Clash is ALMOST through people...we nearing the end of the show and have only one segment for you left. It's been one wild ride, but it's been worth it...I think...for SOME cases...I hope so...

**("Finale" by Madeon)**

"We would like to thank Madeon for the OFFICIAL theme song for Final Clash, "Finale"! Church exclaimed. "And Sarge, it's gonna be exactly THAT for so many feuds and such for UCA here!"

"Of course, dirtbag! It ain't called Final Clash for NOTHING! This is the big show, the coup de grace, and it's gonna be a finale of EPIC PROPORTINS!" Sarge exclaimed.

**_Pre-Show Match: Robin vs Riku_ **

"And for Final Clash, we're gonna present to you all a special Final Clash pre-show, which will have Robin and Riku face off with each other for momentum! One wants to keep the roll he's on, one wants to end it and get on his own!" Church said.

"Robin's been getting LUCKY so far, and the luck ends HERE! Riku DESERVES SUCCESS! And it starts Sunday when he ends this STUPID story of the dirtbag, Robin!" Sarge said.

_**Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Crash Bandicoot vs T** **oad vs Johnny Cage vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bowser vs Gold vs Naruto Uzumaki vs Takuya Kanbara vs Sly Cooper** _

"Then we REALLY kick the big night off with the MONEY IN THE BANK LADER MATCH! Ten men vie for the coveted briefcase that guarntees them a World Title Match, but only ONE can get it!" Church stated.

"EVERYONE in this match has a got a big reason as to why they want to win this match, but nine of these guys will be utterly BROKEN while only one can be called Mr. Money in the Bank! And it's gonna be a RED, count on it!" Sarge stated.

_**Green vs Kiva Andru** _

"It's a rookie versus a legend as Kiva Andru takes on the future Hall of Famer, Green! And this one's all about skepticism and proving yourself worth it, and Kiva wants to shove Green's words down her throat!" Church said.

"Hey, Kiva HAD her chance, and she BLEW IT! BLEW IT! But she couldn't leave WELL ENOUGH alone, and had to keep pushing Green, even screwing her out of Diamond in the Mine! And now...she's about to be HUMILIATED again! This time...on the biggest stage of them all!" Sarge stated.

_**Gordon Freeman vs Wolfgang** _

"Oh boy, you know this one will be interesting. After all the mind games, after all the mind screwery, the One Free Man, Gordon, finally takes on the Alpha Male, Wolfgang! And after tonight with the Bullies, Gordon will NOT have any mercy on the Bully!" Church stated.

"He BROUGHT IT ON HIMSELF! He DESERVED IT! The Bullies came in, invaded, and showed Gordon who's boss! And come Final Clash, Gordon Freeman's balloon will be popped permanently! Wolfgang's ON TOP FOR GOOD! ...THEN THEY CAN GO AFTER GRIF! GET GRIF, YOU BULLIES!" Sarge shouted.

_**Cruiserweight Championship Match: Tidus (c) vs Sora** _

"And the Cruiserweight Title will be on the line in a case of Final Fantasy versus Kingdom Hearts when Tidus defends against Sora! It's been a game of one-up and trying to get the last laugh between these two, and the final one-up goes to the one who walks out with the title!" Church stated.

"Tidus is a little cocky, thinks his retention at Pride & Glory means he can take on anybody, including Sora! But he's about to find out the hard way that he's no better than Sora! And Sora's a better Champ than he is ANY DAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

**_Samus Aran vs Agent Tex_ **

"Dream match HERE people! Female World Champion versus Female Rumble Winner... It's about ego and pride when Samus Aran meets Agent Tex one-on-one for the first time to see who is BETTER...and you know this one's gonna be a FIGHT..." Church said.

"Tex and Samus have gone back and forth ever since this started...and I am FIRMLY in the corner of Samus...but my bones KNOW what Tex is capable of, and they tell me that this one's gonna be a HOSS FIGHT to the bitter end! Prepare for a brawl like no other!" Sarge exclaimed.

**_Fatal 4-Way Intercontinental Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Hope the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog_ **

"And it's a Fatal 4-Way for the Intercontinental Championship! Jason Krueger defends against THREE hedgehogs, Hope, Shadow, and Chaos! Jason managed to FINALLY get one over on them tonight, but he's still as paranoid as ever as he KNOWS they're all gunning for him come Sunday!" Church stated.

"Jason's in trouble, I can admit that...this is the worst spot he's BEEN in... Hope wants to finally kick Jason and be a Champion, Shadow wants to end Jason's "reign of terror," and Chaos...he just wants to DESTROY...but Jason...he'll fight...he'll SURVIVE...and he'll WIN! ...If not, then GO CHAOS!" Sarge exclaimed.

**_Tables, Ladders, and Chairs World Tag Team Championship Match: Sonic Heroes (Tails & Knuckles) (c) vs The Elrics (Edward & Alphonse) vs Team 2D (Tom & Jerry)_ **

"Tag Team WARFARE on FULL DISPLAY! The World Tag Team Titles are on the lines as the Sonic Heroes, The Elrics, and Team 2D all battle for it with TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS! OH MY! The carnage is gonna be REAL PEOPLE!" Church stated.

"That's right, dirtbag, TLC has become a STAPLE of tag team warfare in Fiction Wrestling, and these three teams are gonna murder each other, and break their bodies all to be the top tag team in UCA...AND NO ELRICS ARE WINNING! GO TEAM 2D! WIN FOR THE REDS!" Sarge shouted.

**_Star Force Mega Man vs Fox McCloud_ **

"Oh, and this is one going to be SOOO PERSONAL... Star Force vs Star Fox. Geo Stelar and Fox McCloud COLLIDE in one of the biggest grudge matches in recent history! Hate abound as Fox wants VENGEANCE for everything Geo's done to him, and Geo wants to FINALLY end Star Fox and get him out of his hair...all with the X-Factor in the background..." Church said.

"Master Chief returned, and said he wanted Geo's head, but Fox doesn't want him ANYWHERE near this match because he may screw it up! No telling WHAT Chief will do...and that could make this match go EITHER way! This match is as unpredictable and hate-filled as they come...and no matter what... Fox and Geo will do all they can to END EACH OTHER..." Sarge exclaimed.

**_Sadistic Madness Hardcore Championship Match: Ben Tennyson (c) vs Senji Kiyomasa_ **

"And oh boy...this...is gonna be a BLOODY ONE... Hardcore Title on the line, Ben Tennyson defends against Senji Kiyomasa in the match he's NEVER LOST, Sadistic Madness. And after EVERYTHING Ben's done to him, Senji wants to MURDER Ben...but Ben...he's unleashed a DARK side within him. He's not going to be the hero for this one..." Church said.

"Oh he's NOT, dirty Blue... It SCARED me what he said earlier...but it MUST be done! Senji's a PSYCOPATH, he's CRAZY! He wants to MURDER Ben! And in order for Ben to fight him in his environment, he needs to become a PSYCHO himself. He needs to be the psycho to BE the hero... Senji's out for blood...and I may spill upchucks by the end of it all..." Sarge said.

**_Women's Championship Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart_ **

"And now we get to the first of THREE main events for Final Clash! It's the clash of eras as the Vice President of the RR, Lightning, takes on Tifa Lockhart for the UCA Women's Championship! And this has been a match several months in the making, and you can just TELL this one's gonna be an instant classic!" Church said.

"Oh hell yeah, dirtbag, we can at least agree on THAT! Lightning and Tifa have been at each other's throats over respect, the torch, the future and who should stay, and it all comes to a head! LIGHTNING'S got this one...but she needs to avoid the Premium Heart at ALL costs...otherwise, it's LIGHTS OUT..." Sarge said.

**_World Heavyweight Championship Match: Super Mario (c) vs Yamato "Matt" Ishida_ **

"And our SECOND main event and it's BIG! The Royal Rumble Winner, Yamato "Matt" Ishida challenges Super Mario for the richest prize in UCA, the World Heavyweight Title! Matt wants to complete the Resurrection and finally take down Mario, while Mario wants to kill it and make sure UCA is still his world. Only one's gonna get what he wants." Church said.

"Matt doesn't stand a CHANCE! How DARE he say all those things about Mario earlier! Matt has bitten off MORE THAN HE CAN CHEW! Let the RESURRECTION DIE! And let the Greatest Champion Ever live FOREVER! Matt's dug his own grave...time to lie in, pal and GET SARGE'D!" Sarge exclaimed.

"And now..." Church began as **"Hated You From Hello" by Downplay** , the official theme for this match, began as the final match graphic was shown...

**_Hell in a Cell Match: Red vs Blue Oak_ **

"Our FINAL main event...and it's BIG. Quite possibly the BIGGEST match in UCA history. The end of an era as Red and Blue Oak battle each other ONE FINAL TIME inside Hell in a Cell to settle the score. And there's not gonna be a winner here people...just a SURVIVOR." Church stated.

"Damn right, dirtbag...this has been one of Fiction Wrestling's greatest rivalries, and it's gonna come to a BRUTAL and VIOLENT end inside the Devil's Playground. Even if I'm on the side of Blue, I know this isn't gonna be pretty...it's gonna be ugly...and it's gonna be the most BRUTAL and VIOLENT end to this we can have...and nothing will ever the be the same again." Sarge said.

"And it all goes down Sunday Night at the AT&T Stadium in Texas, which will be host to over 100,000 people, the largest crowd for a UCA event ever! It's gonna be a historic night, one to remember!" Church exclaimed.

* * *

_**Red and Blue Final Face-Off Segment** _

Red and Blue were in the ring at opposite ends, just glaring daggers of hatred at each other. Blue was bandaged up from his match with his twin, Gary, at Pride & Glory, while Red had a few bandages on his face from his own match at P&G...but they couldn't give a damn with how they look, because this was the final time they would face-off before Hell in a Cell.

"...So where do we start?" Blue began. "Where do we start after everything we've done and said?"

"...We can talk about how you look like absolute shit." Red remarked. "You don't look so good, Oak. Hell, you don't look like you'll be 100 percent Sunday. It might not be much of a challenge beating your ass in Hell in a Cell. Guess Pride & Glory wasn't worth it in the end, huh?"

"Hey, remember who won and lost at that event, then we see who was worth it for in the end!" Blue snapped, causing Red to scowl. "Yeah, you and your team got by a bunch of ROOKIES! How does that feel?! Meanwhile, I managed to BEAT my brother, I managed to be the Better Twin on that night, and bury the hatchet with him! The Oak Family's united and it feels damn good that FOR ONCE, I got something over you!"

"Oh we're going to go over this again, aren't we? Blue I'm sick and ti-" Red tried to begin.

"NO! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! You will NOT shut me out!" Blue scowled. "Because for TOO LONG have I been under your freakin' shadow! For too long, have I been pushed aside in favor of you! EVERYTHING that has ever happened to me has always led back to YOU! You're the reason I'm like this! YOU are the reason I wasn't treated like I should have been! For years and years, all anyone ever focused on was YOU BEATING ME as if it was the ONLY THING that mattered, and I'M SICK OF IT! I"M SICK OF IT! Seventeen years, nearly two decades worth of misery has been because of YOU! You have DEFINED my whole career despite everything, and I CAN'T TAKE IT! Everything I have is RUINED BY YOU! You-"

"SHUT UP!" Red shouted, silencing Blue who glared back. "I have heard this for YEARS AND YEARS... You say you're sick of it? I'M SICK OF THIS CRAP! I'm SICK of your complaining and WHINING, because THAT'S what it is! You got SO MUCH, but you don't focus on that! You GO ON AND ON about your freakin' "hardships"...you know, despite the fact that you're a LEGEND! A guy who will go down as one of the all-time best! I'm SICK OF IT because it's regurgitated BULLSHIT! You want to talk about "hardships" and misery?! I GOT THAT IN SPADES THANKS TO YOU! My life has been HELL thanks to your ass, no amount of success ever greater than the amount of crap I put up with you! Thanks to you, the amount of mental and physical scares is TOO MUCH TO COUNT!"

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO MAKE YOUR LIFE SINCE YOU'RE THE GOLDEN BOY!" Blue shouted, garnering an "OOOOOHHH!" from the crowd as Red glared DARKLY at Blue. "Oh, was I NOT supposed to say that? Is Force not gonna like that? WELL SCREW IT, BECAUSE I'M SAYING IT! Since DAY ONE when we came here, YOU'VE been protected! YOU were groomed to be the FACE of this company! Because you were trained by Bugs, you know? Force's best bud? Original face of UCA? Yeah, that's not shady AT ALL..." Blue drawled out mockingly. "I was there...you were FAVORED...people in the back ALWAYS liked you! You were HANDED top face spot! They looked at you, liked who you were, and just said "Hey kind, you're gonna be a STAR! You've been PROTECTED ALL THESE YEARS by this company! Made sure their precious cash cow ALWAYS KEPT RUNNING! You were given EVERYTHING on a silver platter! But me?! I NEVER had the luxury! I MEAN IT when I say I worked the HARDEST out of the Pallet 4, I DID! The amount of crap I had to deal with was something you got shielded from! YOU were GIVEN IT ALL AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A DAMN THING!"

"OH HELL NO YOU DON'T! Don't you DARE insinuate I didn't earn a DAMN THING!" Red shouted back angrily. "Everything I have, I EARNED! I FOUGHT LIKE HELL FOR IT! I'm the "Golden Boy"? If that's true, it's because I PROVED myself! What they saw...was POTENTIAL! And if I sunk, then that potential was wasted! I BUSTED MY ASS to prove that what they saw in me was REAL! And at least I didn't come in with an ego where I thought the world was MINE!" Blue growled as Red continued. "Yeah, that was the attitude you came in with! You had an ego the size of a PLANET, and felt you were hot stuff because you were trained by DAFFY...you came in thinking you were gonna be some big hot shot everybody bowed down to! You expected it all to just COME to you from SO MANY people in the back! And when REALITY didn't match up to your deluded fantasies, YOU couldn't handle it! You couldn't handle the fact that no matter what you did, you COULDN'T beat me! You LASHED OUT to get what you "deserved"...it's the damn reason why you took me out in 2005! So you could be the only one to have the spot! Because if I was around, 2005 would NEVER have happened for you!"

"NO NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CRAP INSINUATED!" Blue exclaimed. "We are NOT having the greatest year of my career demeaned like it's a pastime! You say I took you out in order to make 2005 a reality? ...WELL IF I DID, IT'S ONLY BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET A TRUE CHANCE WITH UCA SUCKING YOUR DICK!" Red SHOOK his head but Blue continued. "Oh yeah, they were ALL ON the Red train! They loved you so much, you were the ONLY one they focused on! Barely ANYONE got their own shots to make it to the main event with YOU around! Only GOLD got an extended stay, and-Oh wait...he's your friend protege, yeah, that isn't shocking at all... I got SHAFTED for YOU, no matter WHAT I did, how HARD I worked, I was always stuck in the SAME SPOT because of YOU! You got EVERYTHING, you got the PUSH, the LOVE, the CREATIVE FOCUS...while what I did meant NOTHING...except MOCKERY! You never helped ANYBODY! Taking you out was the only way I would be able to shine, and show the world what they were MISSING OUT ON! With YOU gone, they all realized I was the BEST IN THE UNIVERSE! And I wasn't alone for the ride, I made sure to give people NOBODY thought of as rivals, or people who had been dropped the CHANCE THEY DESERVED! I gave an evil counterpart people wrote as a joke the chance and helped him become a SOMEBODY! I DID MORE FOR THE BUSINESS THAN YOU, WHILE ALL YOU DID WAS HOLD ME THE F*CK DOWN, YOU BASTARD!"

"SHUT...THE F*CK...UP!" Red ROARED in RAGE, a dark look in his eyes. "Don't you DARE make yourself out as some SAINT! That Rival Empire shtick was nothing else but PURE EGO! You created that damn stable to feel like KING OF THE MOUNTAIN! That wasn't about giving people chances, that was about propping yourself up as top dog and making yourself as some monster bad guy! EVERYTHING about 2005 was for YOURSELF AND YOURSELF ONLY! Even SCOURGE was just a way for you to say 'HEY! My student is BETTER than yours, Red! HAH!'" Blue cried that that was NOT true, but Red didn't give a damn. "Hell...that Universe Title I threw in the trash and destroyed? ...That wasn't something special, that was just you trying to make yourself awesome without RESPECTING the World Title! Hell, you made sure to go up to the higher-ups, and FORCED them to let you drop that World Title for a YEAR so you could play "Best ever" with a MAKE-BELIEVE BELT! YOU DISRESPECTED THE BELT, OUR WORLD TITLE, TO CREATE A DAMN TITLE FOR YOURSELF THAT DIDN'T EVEN LAST PAST A YEAR!" The crowd went "Oooohhh!" as Blue was PISSED. "And why? WHY go so far to make yourself feel so damn great? ...All because you're INSECURE over not beating me. Because you not beating me...has RUINED your LIFE... NEVER MIND anything else you got going for, I ruined your life! YOU'RE THAT F*CKIN' CRAZY TO THINK THAT! NEWSFLASH: BLUE! I DIDN'T RUIN YOUR LIFE! YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF!"

"NO! YOU DID RUIN IT! YOU RUINED ME! EVER SINCE THE GODDAMN DAY WE STARTED ON OUR POKEMON JOURNEYS!" Blue SHOUTED out...

...and the crowd was CONFUSED as Red narrowed his eyes in bewilderment...and Blue PULLED at his hair, seething before continuing...

"You ALWAYS have...ever since that first day we got our first Pokemon from Gramps. That first time...you BEAT me." Blue growled. "You always have...because it was always about YOU... All about YOUR journey...I was JUST the guy that was your rival, the guy just to get in your way. Even my own GRANDPA knew that...he focused on YOU. He was the one who saved you when you tried venturing out...YOU were the one he ALWAYS gave advice to...YOU were the one he was more invested in! And no matter what I did, I always LOST to you! You ALWAYS beat me, no matter how hard I trained my Pokemon or STRIVED to be the best! It's like all my hard work always meant NOTHING in the face of you! And BECAUSE of you...MY RATICATE...! ...My Raticate..." Blue paused for a second...choking up before shaking his head, the crowd silent as they know this was. "...Raticate...he was GONE...thanks to YOU..." Blue spat out with venom. "...You took him away from me, you son of a bitch."

"...But...in SPITE of ALL that...I CONTINUED on...I moved forward...and I DID IT...I became the CHAMPION! The Indigo League Pokemon CHAMPION! I was the BEST!" Blue exclaimed.

"... _and Gramps wasn't even there to congratulate me or celebrate me...because he only showed up when YOU beat me not even a day after I won it just to congratulate YOU."_

The crowd gasped in SHOCK as Red's eyes WIDENED, remembering THAT day all too well! Blue SCOWLED...tears now running down his face as he continued...

"...HE came RIGHT as you BEAT me to take the title from me! I couldn't even have a freakin' DAY, a few HOURS with it before you RIPPED it away from me before I could truly enjoy it! And when Gramps got there...he never said I did a good job...all he did was tell me what I did WRONG, then take you to get yourself inducted into the League Hall of Fame! SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO FOR ME! YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME, DAMMIT! YOU DID"! Blue was crying tears of sadness and rage as he shook his head. "...I don't blame Gramps. I could NEVER...he's my Grandpa. And I know he didn't mean to hurt me now, it was a mistake. He shouldn't feel bad about it... No...I BLAME YOU. I blame you for TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME! You took my Raticate from me, you took my Champion title from me, you took my Gramps' attention from me, YOU DAMN NEAR TOOK OVER MY LIFE! And no one batted an eye because I was the rival, and it was SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! ...Well F*CK YOU ALRIGHT! F*CK...YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SO MUCH HAPPENED TO ME! I CAN'T EVEN BEAT YOU IN WRESTLING, AND IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT! NOT ANYMORE! YOU'RE A GODDAMN BASTARD IS WHAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE THE SOURCE OF EVERYTHING WRONG IN MY LIFE! YOU ARE, AND I WON'T EVER FORG-"

"F*CK YOU, YOU BULLSHITTING SON OF A BITCH!" Red suddenly shouted to stop Blue, his eyes glowing with RAGE. "...I...am SICK OF THIS...I am SICK OF YOU MAKING ME OUT LIKE THE BAD GUY! Like I MEANT to do ANY OF THAT! I'm SORRY about your Raticate, I didn't mean to, it was an ACCIDENT! I didn't mean to take Professor's Oak attention from you, I didn't even know you would be Champion until I beat the Elite Four...and that's the KEYWORD...I DIDN'T MEAN TO OR DIDN'T KNOW! You act like I did this INTENTIONALLY...but DAMMIT, I was just a DAMN KID, and I never took our rivalry to heart like YOU did! It was COMPETITIVE to me in the good way, and all I wanted was to be a Pokemon Master! I just went on my damn journey, doing my own thing, making friends, capturing Pokemon, AT NO POINT DID I DECIDE TO SCREW YOUR LIFE UP JUST BECAUSE! That's YOUR narrative, but nowhere CLOSE to the truth! I never wanted things to be as bad as they were, but YOU DID! GOOD JOB!"

"And you know what, most of that stuff was YOUR fault! YOU were the one who ALWAYS caught me at the WORST times, JUST so you could have an advantage!" Red pointed a finger at Blue angrily. YOU tried to be the favorite, and I ended up beating you by being better! YOU were the one who challenged me on the S.S. Anne when it didn't have a Pokemon Center that would have led to EITHER of our Pokemon getting in critical condition! YOU were the one that always ignored Professor Oak's advice and ran off eagerly, you were the one who never listened and paid the price for it! YOU were the one who BARELY attention to his Grandpa! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T BEAT ME WHEN I TRIED MY BEST FOR MY DREAM! I REITERATE...EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH...YOU DID TO YOUR F*CKIN' SELF! I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

"But you're own messed up mind CAN'T GET THAT! You've deluded yourself into believing your OWN CRAP and have seen fit to use it at the reason to MAKE MY LIFE HELL! My life has SUFFERED because of you, no amount of success can fully make up for what I've lost thanks to you! I can NEVER be the same again...and you know what? YOU CAN GO TO HELL! I don't care what f*cked up reasoning you come up with, or how many people you've got behind you, you can BITE ME! You're a bastard, a JEALOUS, INSECURE BASTARD who could NEVER stack up to me and back up his damn ego! You were ALWAYS one step behind me, you could never hack it! That's YOUR fault, not mine, and if you cry to the bank, WHATEVER! I AM better than you, Blue Oak, whether you like it or not! And you know what else Blue...there's the one thing you NEVER want to admit..." Red growled...

...

...

"... ** _...The only reason you have a career is because I LET you have one."_**

The crowd GASPED and went "OOOOOHHHH!" as BLUE SHOVED RED IN PURE FURY! Red stumbled but SHOVED BLUE BACK! The two began SHOVING EACH OTHER VICIOUSLY...

...and Blue SLAPPED Red in the face WHO SLAPPED HIM BACK! THEY GOT EACH IN OTHER'S FACES! The crowd was on its feet, FEELING the two would come to blows then and there...

...but they just stared each other in the face...eyes full of hate, rage, frustration...and even a tinge of tiredness...and they stayed like this for awhile, seething...until Blue...brought the mic up to his lips...

"...I hate you. I hate you so much... I don't care what you say, you've ruined everything for me. You made me who I am...and no amount of twisting it on me will change that." Blue spewed out venomously. "...I may be hurt right now because of my match with Gary...but a little hard work, and Fiction physiology will help me heal enough. I'll be ready and in shape for Final Clash...and that will be where I end you for good. For too long, have I suffered because of you, forced to live with you always beating me and suffering the consequences for it. I'm the BEST IN THE UNIVERSE...and I finally establish it, Sunday. I will have no mercy...no regrets...and no second thoughts. I was The Better Twin at Pride & Glory, and I buried the hatchet with Gary... NOW...inside Hell in a Cell, I end the nightmare...and free myself once and for all. And when I end you...I can finally say with all certainty to you..." Blue then flicked his nose and said...

_"Smell ya later..."_

Re _d_ stared stoically at Blue for a bit...before giving his own last words...

"Talk, talk, all you want, Blue...but either way, this ends Sunday." Red replied back. "You don't DESERVE to beat me...you're nothing but a psycho who thinks his "suffering" makes him right and free of consequences. Emmy's right...people like you need to be DEALT WITH. And I'll deal with you in six days. You started this, Blue...I'M ending this. I'm gonna beat you one final time and end the REAL nightmare of YOU. Then you can finally f*ck off, and my life can be free of YOU... You've done too much to me, Blue...and I won't have it anymore. Hell in a Cell...the ONLY way to end this...it WON'T be a pretty, it will be ugly...it will make MANY people unhappy...but it MUST be done...and after I pin your ass 1-2-3...

... _FINALLY GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL I'M BETTER THAN YOU!_ _You call yourself the Devil,_ ** _WELL I'M FREAKIN' LUCIFER AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE THE ULTIMATE CONSEQUENCES! GET READY FOR HELL, BLUE OAK!"_**

Blue IMMEDIATELY growled and PUSHED his forehead into Red's, who pushed just as hard back into his The two heads pushed against each other as they stared at each other hatefully, no blows being thrown despite it...why?

...Because they were saving it for Hell in a Cell. That's where it would be all unleashed. It's where it would all come to a head and for good.

"...I...I...I don't know what to say...I...I really don't... I mean...JESUS...son of a BITCH..." Church muttered.

"...Dirtbag...even I can't find words for this...because...this is nothing that words can describe, what we've just seen and heard..." Sarge admitted. "...This is true hate at it's finest..."

"...Red and Blue...it's all come to a head soon enough. Hell in a Cell...the end of era happens in there...but what the hell is going to happen when the end comes? Just...what are we going to SEE?" Church questioned.

"...DESTRUCTION, dirtbag...destruction...and pure hatred. People, I hope you're ready...because in six days, you're going to see a clash unlike ANY you've ever seen! Even I may not be able to believe what goes down." Sarge stated.

"It may very well be TRUE hell when Red and Blue are LOCKED inside that Cell...SEVENTEEN YEARS, near two decades of hatred comes to an ultimate end...and only ONE can come out and say 'they ended it!' ...Ladies and gentlemen...we THANK you for joining us on the Path to Final Clash! It has to been a wild ride, and this go-home show has been INSANE! But we're abou tot reach the end of the path...and experience the Final Clash! For the final time before the big show...I'M LEONARD L. CHURCH!" Church exclaimed.

"I'M SARGE, THE LEADER OF THE REDS AND THE BETTER OF US TWO!"

"AND I'M THE SANE OF US! AND WE'LL SEE YOU AT **FINAL FREAKIN' CLASH! THE PATH HAS COME TO AN END! TIME FOR EVERYONE TO DANCE ON THE GRAND STAGE! SEE YOU ALL SUNDAY NIGHT!"** Church hyped.

The final shot is of Red and Blue just pushing their foreheads against each other in the middle of the ring, glaring with pure hate and rage at each other as they scowled, the show's trademark appearing on the bototm left-hand corner of the screen, as the crowd was finally alive, chanting only these, split RIGHT down the MIDDLE...

_**"RED! RED! RED!"** _

_**"BLUE! BLUE! BLUE!"** _

Time for hell to come upon Final Clash, everybody.

* * *

_Monday Night Flame Match Card Results_

_Hope the Hedgehog def. Shadow the Hedgehog by DQ_

_Knuckles the Echidna def. Edward Elric and Tom Cat_

_Gordon Freeman def. Crunch Bandicoot_

_Sora def. Lucario_

_Tifa Lockhart, Agent Tex, and Samus Aran def. Lightning Farron, Samus Aran, and Green_

_Bowser def. Sonic the Hedgehog_

* * *

_**Final Clash Match Card** _

**Hell in a Cell Match: Red vs Blue Oak**

**World Heavyweight Championship Match: Super Mario (c) vs Matt Ishida**

**Women's Championship Match: Lightning Farron (c) vs Tifa Lockhart**

**Hardcore Championship Sadistic Madness Match: Ben Tennyson (c) vs Senji Kiyomasa**

**Star Force Mega Man vs Fox McCloud**

**World Tag Team Championship Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match: Sonic Heroes (Tails and Knuckles) (c) vs The Elrics (Edward and Alphonse) vs. Team 2D (Tom and Jerry)**

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal 4-Way Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog**

**Samus Aran vs Agent Tex**

**Cruiserweight Championship Match: Tidus (c) vs Sora**

**Wolfgang vs Gordon Freeman**

**Green vs Kiva Andru**

**Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Crash Bandicoot vs T** **oad vs Johnny Cage vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bowser vs Gold vs Naruto Uzumaki vs Takuya Kanbara vs Sly Cooper**

**Pre-Show Match: Robin vs Riku**

* * *

_A/N: FIIIINNIIISHHHEEDDD! OH GOD...my longest chapter yet...30,000 words...Jesus, this recap was more work than I thought it would be! DX I feel so tired...but it's ALL worth it, because this means WE ARE FINALLY AT FINAL CLASH! OH HELL YEAH! I would like to thank all of my fans who have been a part of this for the past three years, you guys have been awesome! Your enthusiasm, and continued support of UCA and such have given me the motivation to keep this going, and while I had to use recaps to get to this point, I'm very proud of what I put out! I hope you all enjoy! All my friends...thank you for all your help...couldn't have done this without ya._

_And now...PREDICTION CONTEST! OH HELL F*CKIN' YEAH! First prediction contest for UCA EVER because it's Final Clash, it DESERVES this! Winner gets something REALLY good, but I look forward to ALL of your predictions! XD They will make me smile!_

_Again...thank you SO MUCH...truly, everybody. We're FINALLY here...and I hope to deliver on everything when it comes to Final Clash. This is MY big show...let's make it count. XP ForceWalker SIGNING OUT!_


	40. Pre-Show

A/N: We are HERE...FINALLY HERE. It has been a long wait...but I hope you all enjoy it. This is my magnum opus, my ultimate show...and I'm gonna give you a show unlike any other. Let's get GOING EVERYBODY...for the FINAL CLASH. Special thanks go to Toonwriter2.0 for writing the Pre-Show match for me as a favor. I owe him a lot of saving time for me.

* * *

People were shown filing into the AT&T Stadium one by one, nowhere near full yet, but for those that were there, they were about to get a show little early, as we went to ringside...and got two people a little DIFFERENT from who we usually get.

"Hey, is this thing on? Please tell me it's on. I swear to God, if Caboose messed this up..." Tucker muttered. "...Hey there! I'm Tucker...Lavernius Tucker...they made me say my whole name."

"And I'm Dick Simmons of the Reds! Welcome to the Final Clash Pre-Show, the first of its kind for UCA!" Simmons said. "Now I'm sure you wonder why are WE here, when we're usually backstage interviewers."

"I know we're not Church & Sarge, and trust me, I wish we weren't here...BUT...this is our first pre-show. They wanted to save Church & Sarge for the pre-show, and needed commentators. Everyone noted the praise for us as interviewers...aaaannnddd...you can see where the rest goes." Tucker stated.

"I think we were the RIGHT MEN for the job! And I hope to make Sarge proud, after all, we're two-time FWA winners! We can be GREAT commentators!" Simmons said.

"Dude...you once crated Basebook...which had the crappiest downloading time EVER...of all time...I don't have much confidence in you." Tucker said.

"...SHUT UP, IT WAS A GREAT IDEA!" Simmons suddenly cried out in sadness.

"Uuughhhh...this pre-show better have some hot chicks, or a way for me to say my catchphrase so this can be worth it." Tucker groaned.

**("Pardon Me" by Incubus)  
**

"Oh COME ON, dude, a MATCH?! And no women either?! ...Man, I hate commentating here..." Tucker groaned.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction to this music...and Riku came out from the back onto the stage, a very determined look on his face. He had a string of bad luck so far...but it ends HERE. He claps his hands together and says "MY MOMENT..." before making his way down the long rampway. He eventually reached the ring, and quickly summoned his Way To Dawn Keyblade and swung it through the air before posing with it...if only to show off because Pre-Show or not, this WAS Final Clash.

"Alright, alright, we're here, we're here...so might as well. And Riku here...well...can we say he's been a little...limp? Bow Chicka Bow W-OW!" Tucker cried out as he got a shoe to the back of his head. "...Assholes. Anyways, Riku's been on a bit of a losing streak here, and dude, he is NOT in a happy mood over that."

"Got that right! Two failed attempts at getting into the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and followed by getting pinned by Robin in a Tag Match a few weeks ago! Things have NOT been going his way! Buuuuuttt...he COULD turn it around with a victory over the guy that pinned him last week! An I know Sarge is cheering for him SO GO RIKU! MAKE THE REDS PROUD! ...Did I do it like Sarge would have?" Simmons questioned.

"...No. And I'm glad you didn't. That's Church's job to deal with THAT." Tucker said. "But yeah, Riku wants a win...but I don't think Robin's going to let him..."

**_I am so high, I can hear heaven_ **

**_I am so high, I can hear heaven_ **

**_Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me_ **

**_And they say that a hero could save us_ **

**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_ **

**_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_ **

**_Watch as we all fly away_ **

**("Hero" by Nickelback)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the lights dimmed around the stadium, and the camera goes around the stadium, trying to find him...and it catches Robin running through the crowd, before jumping over the barricade and rolling onto his feet in one fell swoop. He then quickly slid into the ring and climbed a turnbuckle, raising his fists in the air before taking a deep breath. He made it...even if it's a Pre-Show, he's at Final Clash. And that was good enough for him after everything. Robin got off the turnbuckle, and faced Riku, who exclaimed "Get ready to go back to your losing ways, Robin...!"

"And here comes the guy who switches between Boy Wonder and badass dark hero like crazy in the FWM, Robin." Tucker noted. "And dude, I'm shocked. This guy was a total JOBBER not too long ago, losing streak a year long, could not win if his life depended on it, dude had EVERYTHING against him...now...man, he's like how I am in Red vs Blue these days! A TOTAL BADASS!"

"Yeah, and it was all thanks to a victory over Sora thanks TO TIDUS! He beat a guy who managed to beat him TWICE! That was a confidence booster, and he followed it up with getting the pin on Riku here next week, and that whole deal has boiled over to this! Robin WANTS to keep his luck going, but Riku has other ideas. This should be a good match." Simmons said.

"Yeah, it better be. I want to be entertained after going through this bullshit." Tucker complained.

The bell rings, starting us off with Robin and Riku circling each other around the ring. They both begin to get closer to one another...and the tie-up commences. Robin headlocks Riku, and then Riku starts trying to find ways out of the hold. So he lifts Robin up...but Robin puts his weight back down to keep himself grounded for now. But Riku STILL lifts Robin over his head, and this ends with Robin flipping over Riku and keeping hold of the head. He twists with Riku's head in tow and plants him with a Rolling Cutter! Robin gets back up, and then picks Riku up. Riku holds his head, and Robin knees him before Irish Whipping him. Riku comes back, and Robin hops over Riku...and Riku comes back and Robin FRONT FLIPS over him. Robin lands on his feet, and Riku comes back right into a Dropkick that takes him straight down! Robin rolls onto his stomach before getting up, and Riku gets up to his hands and knees; but Robin performs an Oklahoma Roll and rolls him into a pin! First of the night! 1, 2-Riku kicks out, but Robin keeps hold of Riku and LIFTS him for a Powerbomb...but gets FLIPPED over with a makeshift Arm Drag via the legs and a Cross Armbreaker from Riku! Riku tightens then hold on Robin's arms and tries to make him tap to the Cross Armbreaker. But Robin slowly flips Riku over...and it's a PIN! School Boy! 1-Riku flips over onto his feet...and nails a Double Knee Armbreaker! Robin holds his arm, and Riku gets up and runs the ropes. He runs right back to Robin and grabs the arm before flying over the ropes and HOTSHOTTING the arm onto the ropes! The right arm is being targeted, and Riku gets up from outside the ring and grabs the legs of Robin before pulling him out the ring!

"Oh dang, Riku's just targeting that dude's arm like crazy! That's GOTTA suck!" Tucker said.

"The arm is a CRUCIAL limb for wrestling, without it, Robin may be DOOMED!" Simmons noted.

Riku lifts up Robin and Flapjacks him onto the barricade, and Robin goes down while sliding down the security barrier. He gets picked up...and Riku throws Robin over to the steel steps right arm first! Riku heads to the apron, and he backs up from Robin...and then runs...and Robin DODGES THE DROPKICK AND RIKU CRASHES AND BURNS! Robin rolls to his feet, and he holds his arm...trying to not focus on the pain and instead beating Riku. He heads to the top of the steel steps...and Riku tries getting up AND GETS TAKEN BACK DOWN WITH A DIVING DOUBLE FOOTSTOMP! Riku goes back first onto the floor, and then he tries to get up...and Robin comes back...rolls back into the ring and rolls out to restart the count...and follows that up with picking Riku up and throwing him into the ring. Robin runs the ropes, and he comes back to Riku and jumps over him, gripping the neck, and then coming down with a VICIOUS LOOKING HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER! Riku's neck nearly CRACKING over the shoulder of Robin! It is ALL OVER, the pin! 1...2, RIKU kicks out...and Robin rolls over and keeps hold of Riku's neck. He keeps on the neck by picking Riku...and going for a Package Piledriver...but Riku comes back down and LIFTS Robin over his head before DROPPING him with an Alabama Slam! Robin rolls to the ropes...and Riku runs and Low Dropkicks Robin back out the ring. He rolls on the floor, and Riku smirks before yelling, "THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE! NOT YOURS, PIGEON!" He runs the ropes and vaults over TO MISS A CRUCIAL SPLASH THAT ROBIN DODGES! Robin rolls right towards the apron, and he gets up as Riku holds his neck. He shakes his arm out, it already healing from Riku's assault on it earlier due to no hits to it recently, and picks up Riku.

"Oooohhh DAMN! Now THAT hurts! Riku tried to fly, and he just went down with a SPLAT!" Tucker stated.

"Riku thought he could beat Robin at his own game, and it didn't work. And that arm of Robin is recovering thanks to this. This is his chance." Simmons said.

Robin throws Riku into the ring, with Riku's head sticking out of the ring from under the ropes, and Robin goes back on the apron. He he runs...

...and RIKU ROLLS AWAY AND ROBIN HITS HIS KNEE ON THE APRON! Going for the Knee Drop, Robin holds his knee while he tries to get up on the apron...and Riku himself, he heads back into the ring and goes climbing the near left corner.

"And Robin with a FAIL! He could not hit that knee, and now Riku up top!" Tucker stated.

Riku stands up, holding his neck as Robin gets up on the apron...

...

...and he jumps AND FLIPS OVER ROBIN BEFORE SLAMMING HIM WITH A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE APRON AND BACK FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!

"OH SON OF A BITCH, DUDE! DID YOU SEE THAT?! RIKU JUST SUNSET FLIPPED POWERBOMBED ROBIN INTO THE BARRICADE!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I DID, AND I'M GLAD I'M NOT ROBIN RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S LUCKY OR NOT THAT THE BARRICADE HELD, BUT HE'S IN REAL PAIN!" Simmons exclaimed.

Robin writhes on the floor in pain...and Riku gets up slowly, and nods towards this sight of Robin writhing in pain. He grabs Robin and picks him up...and throws him back into the ring. He rolls back in himself and pins Robin...

1...

2...

ROBIN KICKS OUT!

"And there's a kickout by Robin, but he's in some trouble, man. I don't know how long he can keep this up." Tucker stated.

"Got that right, Tucker, and Riku's gonna keep on the pressure. Riku may be closing in on victory!" Simmons stated.

Riku holds his head and gets up, and is picking up Robin along with himself. He puts him in a Standing Headscissors...and then picks him up. ...But The Way to Dawn (Neutralizer) cannot gain any traction. Robin brings himself back down and flips Riku over his head! Robin stumbles and goes right to the ropes and comes back to Riku, who rolls under a Clothesline from Robin and awaits for him to return so he can SUPERKICK-gets CAUGHT! And Robin FLIPS Riku backwards...but Riku manages to stick the landing and GAMENGIRIS him! Robin goes down, and Riku goes for another pin! 1-2, Robin kicks out! Riku gets up himself, and he NOW wants to finish Robin ANOTHER way. He grabs the legs and crosses them over his legs...KEY-SHOOTER a la Sora...but Robin is FIGHTING it as best as he can! Robin manages to start beating the face of Riku, trying to punch him off. And Robin DESPERATION HEADBUTTS Riku to send him off the Boy Wonder! Robin gets up...and he runs the ropes and comes back to Riku...and begins twisting over and around him like an acrobat! A trapeze artist...and Riku is overwhelmed with trying to grab Robin right before Robin DROPS him with The Flying Grayson (Floatover DDT)! Robin pins Riku! 1, 2-Riku kicks out! And Robin groans...but he still gets up. This was HIS moment. HIS match. HIS Final Clash dream. And Riku wasn't about to take that away. He had a streak going...and so he picks Riku up and gets on his back...and he-gets THROWN off before The Flip Piledriver could connect! Robin gets up and-KICK TO THE RIGHT ARM! REPEATED KICKS! And Riku flips him back over FOR A CROSS ARMBREAKER! RIKU HAS THE CROSS ARMBREAKER LOCKED IN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING, AND THE ARM IS BEING TARGETED ONCE AGAIN!

"CROSS ARMBREAKER! RIKU'S PULLING ON THAT ARM LIKE HELL! ROBIN MAY BE SCREWED HERE!" Tucker shouted.

"ROBIN'S DONE FOR! THE ARM THAT WAS TARGETED BEFORE IS NOW BEING STRETCHED TO HELL! ROBIN'S GOT NOWHERE TO GO!" Simmons exclaimed.

Robin tries to roll around...but Riku keeps him right in the middle of the ring! Robin squirms and groans, but Riku TIGHTENS the hold while pulling even more to increase the hypertension of the arm! Robin yells out in pain, and Riku YANKS the arm some more...and then Robin...

...

...

...

...RAISES A HAND...

"HE'S GONNA TAP, HE'S GONNA TAP!" Simmons called.

...

...and begins PUSHING himself up...

"Oh NO he's not! That Boy Wonder's got some fight left in him!" Tucker said.

Robin gets up and holds onto Riku...Riku, not sure what to do, just keeps putting pressure on the right arm...

...

...and Robin LIFTS RIKU AND POWERBOMBS HIM OFF THE MOVE! Riku keeps hold of the arm, not letting go despite the move...

"DUDE, did ROBIN JUST POWERBOMB RIKU?! When was the hell was that guy so strong?!" Tucker questioned.

"I don't know, but Riku STILL won't let go! That arm is getting destroyed there,

...so Robin lifts him back up...and POWERBOMBS HIM AGAIN! And Robin goes down as Riku may almost be letting go. NEITHER man wants to give in right now...NONE of them want to let go of a win at Final Clash...

...

...

...but Robin lifts him one more time...and Riku PULLS the arm almost out of SOCKET...

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?! I swear, that guy's is on some shit or something!" Tucker stated.

"OH NO, Sarge is NOT GONNA LIKE THIS...!" Simmons exclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND ROBIN SITOUT POWERBOMBS RIKU! And the hold it let go! Robin stumbles onto his feet...and Riku tries getting up as well. And Robin kicks Riku's gut and holds his neck for a Suplex and LIFTS-but CAN'T! The damage done to the arm is still fresh, and Robin holds his right arm as he can't keep Riku up! Robin escaped the move, but Riku gets the last laugh as he kicks the gut and puts him in a Standing Headscissors!

"Oh boy, Robin's about to go on The Way to Dawn! Oh man, Sarge KNEW this was gonna happen...!" Simmons stated.

Riku lifts Robin...

...

...

...

...GOTCH STYLE-NO ROBIN GETS A HOLD OF THE ARM BETWEEN HIS LEGS AND FLIPS RIKU RIGHT INTO THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER!

"WOAH HEY NOW! Where did THAT come from?!" Tucker questioned. "Because THAT really rocked Riku!"

"I don't know, but Sarge isn't like this, I know! Riku's dazed, come on Riku, get up for Sarge!" Simmons urged.

Riku stumbles out of the corner, and Robin holds his arm...and then kicks the gut and BAT DRIVER '38 (Lifting Impaler DDT)! ADOPTED FROM BATMAN!

"OH SHIT, DUDE! Robin just PLANTED Riku! What the hell kind of move was THAT?!" Ticker asked.

"That was a Bat Driver! STRAIGHT from 1938 from Batman! And Riku looks out of it! Robin's going for the cover!" Simmons said.

And Robin pins Riku! Hook to the leg!

1...

2...

3!

Robin rolls off of Riku as the bell rings, and his music plays to a cheering audience! The crowd gives it up for Robin as it is announced (one final time by the nameless announcer)...

"Here is your winner; Robin!"

"And Robin did it! Dude actually did it! He beats Riku here at Final Clash, his third straight win after looking like a complete JOBBER for a year! I don't know how, but he completely turned it around! ...Dammit if he gets more girls than me because of this, I am calling BS!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh Sarge is NOT gonna like this at all...but can't say that Robin didn't earn that one. He fought through a bad arm to get that victory, so I can't knock him for that! Not bad, Robin! ...Please don't kill me Sarge, I was only giving PROPS!" Simmons cried out.

Robin slowly gets up to his feet, holding his arm in pain but stands tall in the ring. The crowd present chants "ROBIN! ROBIN!" and he takes in the moment. After his year-long hell in UCA...he was here at Final Clash...with his moment now. He gave a small grin, and raised a fist in the air, the crowd cheering loudly as Robin took it all in. He then motioned around his waist with the hand, and said "Tidus...Sora...no matter which one of you wins...I'll be waiting." Robin then exits the ring and makes his way up the ramp, holding up a fist as he does so.

"If that ain't a challenge to whoever wins that Cruiserweight Title Match later, I don't know what is. And with the roll that hero's on, he may just get it at this point." Tucker said.

"I know, especially since he beat the No. 1 Contender a few weeks ago, even if it was some help. With the victories he's built up, he may be in line for a Cruiserweight Title shot!" Simmons said.

"Yeah, Sora and Tidus, whoever wins, they need to be on the lookout because this Boy Wonder actually has something going on! ...Are we done here? PLEASE tell me we're done here?" Tucker groaned.

The last shot we see of Robin is him holding up a fist on top of the stage, taking in HIS Final Clash moment as the crowd chanted "ROBIN! ROBIN!"...

...as the counter begins to reach zero...

"They're telling us we're done! FINALLY! This is SO not for me! Either way though, we're out of time here on the Pre-Show, and we hope you all enjoyed it (they told me to say that), and we hope you enjoy Final Clash as well!" Tucker said.

"We've know you've waited for this for so long, and it's finally here! We thank for you for joining the Pre-Show, and it's now time for the Final Clash! We'll see you backstage, everybody!" Simmons said.

The two then got up from the announce table as the counter was shown counting down on the Tron...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And from there...the screen slowly went to black...and everything went quiet...as it was all about to begin...


	41. Money in the Bank Ladder Match

A shot of a UCA arena is shown...when it slowly zooms out to show the city it's in...then the state...then the country, followed by the continent...and continues zooming out until it shows Earth...then begins moving as it continues to zoom out, showing the solar system, then the galaxy, then shows other galaxies, before showing the whole universe...followed by these letters and words fading in...

_UCA_

_Universal Character Association_

_An Experience Like No Other..._

_..._

_"Every generation..has the one event...where it all comes to a head."_

_A wrestler covered in shadows is shown walking down a dark hallway, towards a bright light at the end of it..._

_"An event...that the people gather around...to see what unfolds before their very eyes."_

_A family is shown gathering around a TV that is hosting a certain event, excited as hell for it..._

_"A spectacle...where memories and moments are immortalized forever..."_

_Fox is shown nailing a Five-Star Fox Splash on Sasuke and being held up by members of the UCA roster._

_"FOX DID IT! FOX IS SOLE SURVIVOR! UCA WINS! UCA BEATS THE RIVAL EMPIRE!"_

_Red and Ash face off with each other in the middle of the ring as the crowd is electric and crazy._

_"The main event is HERE! The DREAM MATCH everyone has wanted for nearly a decade! Red vs Ash!"_

_Ken Ichijouji slams a chair over Gold's skull, and is shown raising Blue's arm as he smirks with the World Title in hand._

_"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! POKEMON AND DIGIMON HAVE COME TOGETHER IN AN UNHOLY ALLIANCE!"_

_"A show...where rivalries...feuds...bad blood...wars...careers...stables...finally reach their final destination."_

_The wrestler from before is now entering the ring...and he sees another wrestler readying himself as the thousands of around them cheer...and they narrow their eyes at each other...hate in their eyes._

_"The ultimate end...the greatest finale...the biggest climax..."_

_The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and South Park Four duke it out in the middle of the ring, with the Turtles standing tall with the Tag Titles._

_Daffy and Bugs are shown at the end of their Iron Man Match, hugging each other and burying the hatchet between them for that time, ending their careers in UCA._

_Sailor Mars and Tifa were putting on a classic before Tifa hits the Premium Heart, and Mars is kneeling on the stage with tears in her eyes as she looks at the crowd._

_Link and Wolfgang showing jawing off with each other, and battling each other out on the grand stage, before Link is showing holding up the World Title._

_"...the finale...that everyone wants to take part in it."_

_"From my view, it's the greatest show to take place in the business." Red stated strongly as Red is shown becoming the first Hardcore Champion at the event._

_"It's a feeling like no other to be a part of this event." Mario noted as Mario is shown defeating Bugs Bunny and becoming World Champion._

_"To me personally, it means I pulled it off against all odds, and this is my moment." Senji said as he is shown defeating Blue in Sadistic Madness._

_"Final Clash is the ultimate show for us, if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere." Tifa noted as her five-star classic with Mars is shown once again._

_"Making it to Final Clash means you made it...all that's left is to make a moment for yourself." Toad noted._

_"If there's anywhere to make your dreams come true, it's there, where it all comes to a head." Matt stated._

_"If you're not here to make it to Final Clash, then I suggest you get out of here." Lightning stated._

_"Final Clash is everything to UCA...and when it happens, you better believe it's gonna be a whole moment." Tidus aid._

_"Final Clash is exactly what it is...and what remains after it...that's where you find out who is truly immortalized." Blue stated as he's showing holding up the World Title._

_"...And those that take part in it...will do everything they can...to remain standing when the Clash ENDS."_

_"TONIGHT..." Red stated._

_"Tonight..." Blue stated._

_"Tonight is the night..." Lightning and Tifa stated at the same time._

_"Tonight, I..." Matt stated_

_"Tonight, I, Super Mario..." Mario stated._

_"Tonight, I'm going to grab that briefcase when everyone least expects it." Sly grinned._

_"That briefcase..." Cage stated as many of the MITB competitors are shown pointing towards the case._

_"...is MINE." Bowser growled as they are now brawling with each other last Monday night._

_"I AM NOT A LACKEY! And tonight is where I show you all that's TRUTH!" Toad exclaimed._

_"I've come TOO CLOSE too many times to fail NOW!" Scourge growled._

_"Everyone's just warming my spot..." Takuya stated._

_"Vengeance will be MINE..." Sonic stated._

_"Tonight, I FINALLY WIPE AWAY WHAT HAPPENED YEARS AGO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto proclaimed strongly._

_"Hey, what else to say? This is MY MOMENT!" Gold shouted._

_"TONIGHT...The Crow make Tennyson pay for EVERYTHING he's done to me..." Senji growled as Senji is shown destroying Tennyson, as well as past Sadistic Madness matches where he's got a bloody face and savage grin.  
_

_"Tonight, I'm the Hero I Can't Be...I'm the 1 in 6-1..." Ben stated lowly as Ben is shown with that psychotic look in his eye, as he costs Senji everything, and holds up the Hardcore Title._

_"No way out, Tennyson, Dead-Center." Senji stated._

_"The Hero...Always Wins." Ben stated._

_"TONIGHT, I avenge everyone one of my friends that's FALLEN to Star Force!" Fox stated strongly as he's pounding away at Star Force._

_"Tonight, Fox McCloud meets his END at MY hands" Star Force shouted, as Star Force is shown punting Fox._

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING STAR FORCE!" Fox exclaimed._

_"STAR FOX DIES! NO MATTER WHAT!" Star Force shouted._

_"Tonight is the night...I cement the fact that this is MY house now, no one else's." Lightning stated, shown holding up the Women's Title._

_"Tonight is the night I knock Lightning out and beat some respect into her." Tifa said, shown nailing Lightning with the Premium Heart._

_"Your time is up, Tifa! This is MY TIME now!" Lightning proclaimed._

_"You're gonna have to take the torch...and I'm not gonna give it up to you." Tifa stated strongly._

_"TONIGHT, I complete the Resurrection! I complete the final piece of my new life!" Matt stated as he's shown winning the Rumble._

_"Tonight, I, Super Mario, will prove once and for all that I'm the Greatest Champion Ever!" Mario said as he's shown holding up the World Title in the Chamber._

_"You can't stop it, Mario! No one can!" Matt proclaimed._

_"The Resurrection DIES A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!" Mario shouted._

_And then screen went BLACK for a second...before it slowly lights up...and two voices are heard..._

_"Tonight...is the end of an era..."  
_

_"Tonight...is the end of my suffering..."_

_Red and Blue are showing standing off with each other, before having matches at Summer Brawl 1998, Final Clash 2000, Royal Reckoning 2003, Final Clash 2006, Total Impact 2009, and so many more...before the tone shifts and the two are BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER!_

_"Tonight is where I end things with Blue once and for all." Red proclaimed. "Where I make him pay for EVERYTHING he's done!"_

_"Tonight is the night where I am FINALLY vindicated!" Blue exclaimed. "Everything I've went through finally gains meaning! Red will pay for it all!_

_Blue is shown breaking Red's neck, Red Spearing Blue through the minitron..._

_"SEVENTEEN YEARS this has gone on..." Red exclaimed._

_"SEVENTEEN YEARS I've endured..." Blue proclaimed._

_"NO MORE!" They both shouted._

_Blue drives Gary's car into the side of Red's house, Red Powerbomb April Oak through a table..._

_"I HATE YOU! I hate you with EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!" Red shouted._

_"THERE IS NOTHING I HATE MORE THAN YOU! I LOATHE YOU! I DESPISE YOU!" Blue shouted._

_"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BEAT ME! YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!" Red exclaimed._

_"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS! YOU'VE CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Blue roared._

_Blue is burning Red's hat...Red destroys Blue's Universe Heavyweight Title..._

_"Tonight...we go STRAIGHT TO HELL, Blue!" Red exclaimed as images of the Hell in a Cell are shown. "And I beat you ONE MORE TIME to finally be RID OF YOUR ASS!"_

_"Tonight, I walk into the depths of hell itself gladly!" Blue shouted, as prior Hell in a Cell Matches are shown. "All to END YOU! To finally FREE MYSELF!"_

_"THIS ENDS BLUE! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Red shouted._

_"THIS ENDS RED! BY MY HAND, OR I DIE TRYING!" Blue exclaimed._

_"TONIGHT...the end of the path has come...and all that's left is to find out who survives it all. Who makes their mark in history."_

_Clips of the many competitors tonight, from Jason to Hope to Gordon to Wolfgang to Kiva to Green to The Elrics to MANY MORE, all with shots of screaming fans and gathering people in between it all. Moments of past Final Clashes are shown so rapidly, brawls between the stars are happening all over..._

_...and the two shadowed wrestlers glared at each in the ring...before going FULL THROTTLE at each other, and then CLASH with each other, as the screen goes white, the fans going crazy at what they see._

_"Tonight..."_

_Stares down of Lightning/Tifa, Senji/Ben, Mario/Matt, Star Force/Fox, Tidus/Sora, and many more are flashing across the screen in rapid successions..._

_"...is the FINAL CLASH."_

_It stop on Red and Blue staring each other down from last Flame, each side tinted in the colors of their names_

_..._

_..._

_AND NOW...LIVE FROM AT &T STADIUM IN ARLINGTON, TEXAS..._

A path shown down a long winding road, and two speeding blurs are clashing all over the place along the path, one red and one blue. "Finale" by Madeon begins playing as they keep on clashing with each other until the path branches off into different paths and they each take one into a huge city...

_UNIVERSAL CHARACTER ASSOCIATION PRESENTS..._

The two forces are navigating their ways through the city with ease until they come up towards a HUGE blue star in the middle of the city, and then they rise towards it, heading towards each other as fast they can...

...and COLLIDE in a HUGE EXPLOSION of COLORS, causing the star to spin rapidly before the colors subside, and the star slowly stops spinning, revealing two words in front of it in violet lettering on top of each other, spelling this out...

**_FINAL CLASH_ **

We come to the AT&T Cowboys, SOLD OUT WITH OVER 100,000 FANS IN IT! The opening pyro show begins as the ceiling erupts with pyro in an up and down fashion before the Titantron sets off its own pyro all around it, then the stage follows up and down and all around it! Red, green, blue, purple, and yellow pyrotechnics are shown going off, and the show goes on for at least over thirty seconds before finishing in one last blast everywhere, the lights coming on as the fans go crazy, and the lyrics from "Finale" by Madeon kick in.

_**Your last chance** _

_**Last summer** _

_**Your last dance** _

_**Beat to your own drummer** _

_**Go out fighting** _

_**Go out young** _

_**A flash of lightning** _

_**Eclipse the sun** _

The stage was black with sparkles all over, as if to give off the feel of stars, and had rectangular Minitrons stacked up on each other and placed on each side of the entranceway, slanted diagonally towards each other as if getting ready to clash, and above the entranceway. There was a circular JumboTron above the Minintrons, with galaxy-like circles and rings all around the JumboTron. It was the debut of the UniverseTron, UCA's own personal Tron in grand style, and on each side of the UniverseTron and Minitrons were displays of space saloons, cowboy-like saloons were a space-like theme to them and there were giant Dallas Stars all over them to add to the feel, and the words "Final" and "Clash" were above the space saloons, with "Final" on the left side of the Tron, and "Clash" on the right side. And finally, there were stars all around the stadium, each with the name and face of UCA stars past and present from Red and Blue to Bugs and Daffy, Link to Zack, Jackie Chan to Sephiroth, Cloud to Jason Krueger, Star Force to Freeman, to MANY MORE.

The camera goves over to the crowd, the over 100,000 strong people chanting and cheering, signs EVERYWHERE, ranging from "End of an Era!" to "Final Fantasy Knocks Me Out!" to "THE RESURRECTION IS NOW!" to "Take Them To The Extreme, Toad!" among so many others! The booths were shown for the company stars, ranging from WWE to CCW to UWE to FTW to UEPW to CEW to ALL OF THEM, any that participated! There were even a few known wrestling stars in the crowd, and the crowd could just FEEL the electricity in the air! They KNEW this was going to be epic! The camera then heads down to RINGSIDE...and we know who's greeting us there.

"WEEEELLLLCCOOOMMMMEEEE TO FINAL CLAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH! THE BIGGEST SHOW OF THE YEAR! THE GRAND FINALE! THE EVENT WHERE EVERYTHING COMES TO AN END! UCA'S ULTIMATE SPECTACLE, THE BIGGEST CLASH! OUR WRESTLEMANIA! I'M LEONARD L. CHURCH, EVERYBODY!" Church exclaimed.

"AND I'M F*CKIN' SARGE, LEADER OF THE REDS! OVER 100,000 HAVE SOLD OUT THIS EVENT, AND THEY ARE IN FOR THE RIDE OF THEIR LIVES! THIS IS FINAL F*CKIN' CLASH, AND OUR CARD IS THE BIGGEST WE CAN EVER GIVE YOU, YOU DAMN DIRTBAGS! OH HELL YEAH, IT'S HUUUUGEEE!" Sarge stated.

"A TWELVE-MATCH SUPERCARD for you all! EVERY TITLE in UCA on the line! TLC! Sadistic Madness! Fatal 4-Way! Grudge matches! END OF AN ERA! SO MUCH we can't go over it all right now! That's how big it is right now!" Church said.

"HELL, this Final Clash is SO BIG, we even got OUR OWN SPANISH ANNOUNCE TEAM FOR IT! Say hello to the fellow Red, LOPEZ THE HEAVY! ...Oh, and his partner, Speedy Gonzales, I guess, whatever." Sarge muttered.

The camera panned out to the side...and the Spanish Announce team INDEED had Lopez sitting behind it, the robot of the Reds adjusting his headset while Speedy, the small Mexican mouse, stood on the table next to him, with his own miniature headset.

_"Hello. My name is Lopez, and I was wondering if UCA would ever bring me in considering it's love for Red vs Blue."_ Lopez said in Spanish. " _But even I can't deny the excitement in the air for Final Clash. This is a VERY huge night...and lots of anticipation is around for everything on this card."_

_"Yes, you can say that again, my robotic friend. This is a night where everything comes together, and it truly IS a Final Clash for MANY THINGS. The CHAOS here will be UNREAL! You can just TELL it will be!"_ Speedy stated in Spanish. _"...I just hope our table survives the night."_

_"Yes, I would very much like to at least KEEP our table and not follow the damn cliche of Spanish Announce Tables. Respect us, dammit."_ Lopez groaned in Spanish.

"Hehehehe...got that right you two...the Reds WILL dominate this night, I know it! And it's good to know you're gonna cheer every one of them on! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!" Sarge exclaimed...not having truly understood a single word they said.

Lopez and Gonzales just stare blankly at Sarge for what he said...until Speedy piped up...

_"...Does he always do that where you all from?"_ Speedy asked with Spanish.

_"Yes."_ Lopes deadpanned with Spanish.

"...Okaaayyy, moving AWAY from that, FINAL CLASH is here and I can very much tell you all that nothing will EVER be the same after this night! Hell, will even WE be the same after we see it all happen before our eyes?!" Church questioned.

"I have no idea, ANYTHING can happen on this night, but all I know is, I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS VERY F*CKIN' MUCH! AND I AM TIRED OF WAITING! LET'S GET THIS SHOWN ON THE ROAD!" Sarge exclaimed.

"It's FINALLY time to kick Final Clash off with a DAMN BANG! And here to help do THAT...our NEW UCA ring announcer...take it away!" Church stated.

The camera moves away from Church and Sarge...and ladders were shown set up all around the ring, up the ramp, and around the stage...and the MONEY IN THE BANK briefcase was suspended high above the ring on a hook...

...and the new UCA ring announcer, **CAIT SITH** from Final Fantasy VII, was in the middle of the ring! He had a mic in hand as he was on his giant moogle...thing...mic in hand, and jumping high up in the air and pumping a fist as some cheers were heard (from longtime FFVII fans) before landing back on his moogle!

"Ahahahaha! Hello laddies! How ya'll doing today?! The name's Cait Sith, and I am your NEW UCA ring announcer!" He spoke in a Scottish accent. "And boy, what a first day of the job, eh? Announcing at Final Clash, the biggest show of the year... Oh dear, now THIS is a hell of a debut, wouldn't you agree? But we're going to hop right to it then, because no point in standing around being nervous! It's about being EPIC this night, and I have to ask one thing...ARE YOU READY?!"

The crowd cheered LOUDLY in response...and Cait Sith just grinned..

"Heeey, I can't hear ya, lads...WHAT was THAT? Are you REALLY ready?!"

The crowd gave a THUNDEROUS reaction to that and Cait Sith just gave a thumbs up...

"FANTASTIC! Because ladies and gentlemen..."

*Ding ding ding...*

"This opening contest for Final Clash is the MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH! The first person to climb a ladder and retrieve the briefcase hanging above will be the winner and Mr. Money in the Bank, and have a guaranteed UCA World Heavyweight Championship match any time, any where they want within the next year!"

The crowd went crazy at this announcement...

...until the lights went out, CONFUSING everybody.

"What in the HELL is THIS?!" Church questioned.

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO WOULD DARE DO THIS!" Sarge demanded.

Everyone was wondering what was going on...until suddenly, the Tron began playing, and then a movie reel showed up, before an old movie countdown went from 5 to 1, and then showed the silhouette of a figure in some movie-like setting, a lush forest behind him as he cracked his knuckles, and began doing martial arts moves...and MORGAN FREEMAN (WHAT?!) began speaking over it...

"...What the F*CK?!" Church questioned as it started...

**Morgan Freeman: This is the story of a man who has been through many struggles in life.**

**The story of a man who has fought...for everything he has today.**

**A man who has trained for so long, so hard, to become what he is now, and what he shall soon be.**

The silhouette is shown jumping into the air, clips shown of him fighting bad guys of sort, nailing over-the-top kicks, punches, and uppercuts in epic-looking fashion as they stood no chance...

**A man who came into this business with the biggest of aspirations, looking to be what he always knew he could be.**

**He wanted to show the world that not only what he did on the big screen was all him, but would also lead him to greatness.**

**He was charismatic, confident, cool, and most importantly...skilled. Better than the rest. Nobody could ever hope to match him.**

The silhouette was signing autographs on the red carpets now, beating up bad guys behind a camera...then on a battlefield, and standing on top of a pillar, arms crossed, looking out to the expanse ready to take on the whole world...

**But alas...it simply wasn't to be.**

The silhouette then slipped off the pillar and fell down the expanse below, his screams fading out slowly but surely as he was swallowed up by the darkness...

**Yes, it did not turn out as he expected it. For throughout his career, he had face tragedy after tragedy, threatening to pull him down. His debut in a new land...overtaken by the turn of a rival.**

The silhouette was shown getting ready for something big, ready to show the world who he was...until everybody began IGNORING him...and showed them all CROWDING around a flaming-headed skull man, as he stood over a masked ninja angrily...and the silhouette lowered his head...forgotten.

**He was mocked...ridiculed...and made out as a complete joke. Everything he did or tried...seen as failure and worthless.**

The silhouette was fighting as hard as he could against all his opponents...but he got laid out and defeated every time. And everyone around him just laughed at him, brutally demeaning and making him feel like crap as if he was the worst.

**And even when he achieved success, it was quickly forgotten by everyone...uncaring to his work, as if it never happened.**

The silhouette was shown making accolades of himself, grabbing himself belts, defeating accomplished fighters, and having famous rivalries...but people eventually focused on other things, leaving the man by himself. They talked about other things, and ridiculed him more, as if his accomplishments nothing...and the man just hung his head down.

**No one dared to take him seriously, no matter what work he put in, no matter what he managed to do. For years and years, this occurred...**

**It was a dark time for the man, a time that seemed destined to go on. No one gave him a chance, no one thought he deserved it.**

The silhouette was shown sitting on the floor...darkness around him...dejected...forlorn...almost devoid of all hope...everything seemed lost...

**No hope seemed to be in sight. It seemed like he was to forever be the joke, the laughingstock. All his hopes and dreams...crushed.**

**...**

**But then...a miracle occurred.**

LIGHT was then shone through the darkness, piercing it and making it dissolve. The silhouette held up his hand, shielding his eyes...and from the light...came a group of people. Their visages were darkened, you couldn't see who they were...but they all bore armbands...with the insignia "RR" on them.

**A new group to the world came to him...no, not a group...but a family. A family with a cause to better the world.**

**They saw in him what nobody dared to see, for fear of what it could unleash on them all. They saw his potential.**

**And they gave him the chance no one would...and brought him into their family.**

The leader of the group walked up to the silhouette...and held out a hand to him, stunning the man beyond belief...

...but then he GRABBED the hand and was pulled up as the group surrounded him, and epic-sounding, inspirational, heroic music played as a montage of clips began.

**And from there, the dominoes fell. His ascension began...and with his potential unleashed, no one could stop him.**

**All who stood in his way fell before his might...**

The silhouette is now shown doing epic-looking, yet so choreographed moves on jobbers that dared to stand in his way, from movie-like villains, to horrible monsters, and badly designed CGI robots.

**He took down a joker who dared to get what he didn't deserve and became a Champion...**

A dude in a jester's suit was walking around, making jokes and trying to make himself out as so big, and began getting prizes, until the silhouette came in and beat the crap out of him before laying him out. He then took his belt and stood tall over the jester with it...

**He then legitimized that very Championship and defeated any name that dared to come for it...**

The silhouette is then shown defending his title against all comers, whether they be in the native land of his, other lands, or a land that all was shared, even defeating a legend that had been respected throughout all lands, and he held up his title with as he stood over all the bodies...

**He even took out the nuts of all who dared opposed them...they were never able to bear children again.**

It showed scores of men trying to come at him, giving off generic villain howls...and then the silhouette just drops to a split-legged position, and Nut Punches every single ONE of them...destroying their nuts as they all cry out in hilarious pain before falling into a pile of bodies...their nuts all around them.

**His rise could not be stopped...and now it is nearing its end. All that is needed is a briefcase of unimaginable power.**

**But in order to climb up to the top to gain it...he must defeat nine foes who dare keep him from what he deserves.**

The silhouette is then showing looking up at the top of a mountain, and a shining, golden, holy briefcase is floating above it...and he's about to go up to it...

...but then nine other figures show up, ranging from monsters to cheap cosplayers of familiar characters, and even misinterpretations of other characters as well. The silhouette just told them all to bring it and they charged.

**They will try to hold him down, to keep him from what he deserves...but they will fail. Like the rest have before.**

The silhouette is kicking some major ass with punches, elbow, strikes, and nut punches to everybody in cinematic montage fashion before there are all thrown onto a pile one by one, practically dead.

**And then he will climb to the very top...and pull down the briefcase of ultimate power, completing his journey.**

The silhouette climbed up the mountain, braving through storms, rainfall, snow, rockslides, giant monsters, Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and Rosie O'Donnel before reachign the top...and pulling down the briefcase of power and holding it up for all the world to see.

**Tonight, the journey reaches its end, the potential realized. And when it does...he will only have one thing to say...to all of the "haters."**

The darkness around the silhouette slowly faded out...

...and revealed him to be JOHNNY CAGE, who smirked and simply said...

_"You Got Caged!"'_

The Universetron feed then abruptly cut off and the lights went out again...when suddenly the guitar notes and chords began playing...and the lights slowly began coming back up...when a RED CARPET was rolled out onto the stage...and paparazzi backed out onto the stage, cameras in hand...and it was then that the guitars and drums REALLY kicked in and the lyrics played...

_**I am perfection** _

_**Perfection!** _

_**I am perfection** _

_**So take your best shot** _

_**Give it all you got** _

_**Bring it on** _

_**Things are exactly what they seem** _

_**I will define the things you dream** _

_**Go check the scores again** _

_**I come out a perfect ten** _

_**They broke the mold when they made me** _

**("I Am Perfection" by Beta Wolf)**

The crowd gave a HUGE mixed reaction, boos and cheers...as Johnny Cage himself walked out, Internet Title around his waist, and a sleeveless black jacket on him bearing both the RR and MK insignias. He walked along the red carpet, smirk like always on him, as paparazzi were snapping pictures of him like crazy before he turned his back to him, and pulled out his sunglasses from his jacket. He then slowly put them on and said "Showtime..." before running his hands through his hair, gyrating his hips before throwing his hand out and turning around with swag. He made his way down the ramp, paparazzi continuing to make snapshots as he passed the ladders, Cait Sith making the introductions...

"Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Hollywood, California, weighing at 231 lbs., he is the Internet Champion...JOHNNY CAGE!" Cait Sith announced. "...Good Lord, they actually let him MAKE THAT?"

"...First off, WHO LET HIM CHOOSE THAT AS HIS ENTRANCE?! And second, HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MORGAN F*CKIN' FREEMAN TO NARRATE THAT?!" Church questioned.

"He's a MOVIE STAR! He knows Morgan Freeman, so it's obvious Freeman owed him a favor! And I'll say GOOD CHOICE! What a way to make the movie TRULY AWESOME! THANK YOU CAGE FOR THE PRODUCTION! Almost as good as "Sarge: A Red vs Blue Movie."" Sarge stated.

"...At least it wasn't NEARLY as long or bad as Mario's damn production at P&G..." Church groaned. "Either way...a few months ago, Johnny was considered a COMPLETE JOKE that nobody took seriously. Fast forward a few months and a Rookie Revolution joining...and Johnny Cage is now a RISING STAR with a crossover title that he is legitimizing! He's probably one of the RR's greatest achievements, and now he looks to add a BRIEFCASE to his resume."

"Johnny Cage is the epitome of HARD WORK, a guy who just needed a chance! NO ONE wanted to give him a chance, or acknowledge what he did in WCW! But the RR did! They gave him the chance he needed...and now look where he is! A chance to be the most powerful man in UCA! This case gives the one who holds it ALL the power in the world, and Johnny is one of the men I ENDORSE to take the briefcase! GO CAGE! WIN ONE FOR THE REVOLUTION!" Sarge cheered.

"This will be Johnny Cage's FIRST Final Clash appearance...and he wants to make it ONE to remember by winning this match." Church said.

_**I am perfection** _

_**Perfection!** _

_**I am perfection** _

_**So take your best shot** _

_**Give it all you got** _

_**Bring it on** _

_**I hold your life here in my hands** _

_**I know you try hard to understand** _

_**Your little mind won't turn** _

_**Those little wheels will burn** _

_**You'll recognize just who I am** _

Cage slid into the ring and climbed a turnbuckle, pulling off his title and holding it the air as paparazzi continued snapshots, shouting "BEST CROSSOVER TITLE AROUND, AND A BRIEFCASE IS ABOUT TO GO ALONG WITH IT!" He jumped off the corner...and looked up at the briefcase...when another song played...

_**When the sun goes down** _

_**The stars come out, like the ghosts of yesterday** _

_**So drink 'em down, cause some things never change** _

_**Baby sing get loud, we ain't gonna fuck around** _

_**When the sun goes down, let me hear you say...** _

_**This is my town** _

_**It's my town** _

_**It's my town** _

_**It's my town** _

_**This is my town** _

_**It's my town** _

_**It's my town** _

_**It's my town** _

_**This is my town** _

**("My Town" by Hollywood Undead)**

The crowd gave out big cheers surprisingly for this one...and Naruto Uzumaki came out, wearing his red and black cloak from the "Pain's Assault" arc of his manga series, a determined look on his face. He then looked up at the briefcase from the stage, and pointed at it before shouting "BELIEVE IT! DATTEBAYO!" He then SPRINTED down the long rampway, passing by the ladders before reaching the ring sliding into it feet first, and popping into the air, pumping his fists as pyro exploded from the corners. He then ran the ropes and threw his fist over them before raising it, loud cheers all the way.

"Introducing next, from the Hidden Leaf Village, weighing in at 230 lbs..."The Orange Spark"...NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Cait Sith announced, "The Orange Spark" title a call to his ACW career.

"Naruto's done it ALL in the business...he has so many title reigns to his name...he once won three Rumbles three straight year in THREE DIFFERENT COMPANIES... Naruto may very well be a LEGEND when his career is over. He's won a World Title everywhere he's been one...save UCA. And that's his DRIVING MOTIVATION for this match! He had a chance at Final Clash 2009...and failed to beat Blue for it. And that has eaten away at him EVER SINCE... But this is his second chance to wipe it all away, to get the best chance of getting the Title that got away, and also do the one thing he's never done: Win Money in the Bank." Church said.

"Yeah, well, it an't happening! If Naruto couldn't win it THEN, then he ain't winning it NOW! He already has so much, he's already a World Champion elsewhere! He doesn't need this, and he's NOT a ladder match specialist! How many ladder matches has he been in?! I can count them on ONE HAND! Naruto doesn't have a PRAYER, and no dirty Blue like him is gonna win this match! For a Red was foretold to win it for all the Reds everywhere! AND NARUTO'S NO RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Naruto has been at this event many times, including a main event in 2009 as stated before...but to him, this is probably the most important Final Clash ever. And with good reason..." Church said.

**_If the city never sleeps, then fuck it, neither will I_ **

**_You know we keep it thirty deep and we're as high as the sky_ **

**_You can watch us thirty creep as we just ride and we ride_ **

**_You can watch the fiesta drop from one side to side_ **

**_We're breaking the boulevard, cause we get it better_ **

**_If ever you need to find me, bitch, you can send me a letter_ **

**_For ever drunk and disorderly off this vodka I'm pouring me_ **

**_God damn man I want it all, my city of glory_ **

Naruto looked up at the briefcase longingly...taking a deep breath as he knew this was his second chance...before glancing at Cage, with his cocky grin, and he said "You won't ever win this Cage...I AM..."...then the next song played...

_**On a cold winter morning** _

_**In the time before the light** _

_**In flames of death's eternal reign** _

_**We ride towards the fight** _

_**When the darkness has fallen down** _

_**And the times are tough alright** _

_**The sound of evil laughter falls** _

_**Around the world tonight** _

_**Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel** _

_**Through the wastelands evermore** _

_**The scattered souls will feel the hell** _

_**Bodies wasted on the shores** _

**("Through the Fires and Flames" by Dragonforce)**

The crowd BOOED fully this time around...and AGUNIMON of all people came out to some shock...and the Digimon suddenly lit up his gauntlets with flames...and he began throwing Pyro Punches into the air, the flaming strikes exploding in mid-air, raining down fire, before executing a PYRO TWISTER, the tornado of flames raging around him...before it disappeared...leaving TAKUYA KANBARA in Agunimon's place. The Legendary Warrior smirked as he stood full-up, a few cheers for the cool entrance, but mostly boos before he made his way down the ramp.

"Introducing next...from Jiyuugaoka, Japan, weighing at 224 lbs...TAKUYA KANBARA!" Cait Sith announced.

"Want to know what one of the biggest things to ever do is? ...BEAT RED IN THE MAIN EVENT OF FINAL CLASH. And Takuya did JUST THAT in 2010. One of the biggest upsets in UCA history! NOBODY expected it, and to Takuya, that was supposed to be the ultimate booster! It meant to him he was top of the food chain! Aaannndd...a few years later, he fell off the map...and that has REALLY gotten to Takuya, who feels he should be BIGGER. But Money in the Bank could rectify ALL of that...and get him back on top." Church said.

"Yeah, let's face it, he SHOULD BE on top! How many people have done what Takuya's done?! EXACTLY! Takuya's status as a Red is TRULY remarkable, but yet he's down in the dumps! NO ONE should have that after what he's done! He DESERVES this! And if he manages to win this, then I support him all the way! And if anyone in this match doesn't think he's top of the food chain, they will when he's done with all of them! THIS IS TAKUYA'S TIME, FOR THE RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Takuya's no stranger to Final Clash, he main evented this show back in 2010...and tonight, it could be the night he turns it all around." Church said.

_**On the blackest plains in Hell's domain** _

_**We watch them as they go** _

_**Through the fire and pain and once again we know!** _

_**So now we fly ever free** _

_**We're free before the thunderstorm** _

_**On towards the wilderness** _

_**Our quest carries on** _

_**Far beyond the sundown** _

_**Far beyond the moonlight** _

_**Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!** _

Takuya passed by a ladder and looked at it for a sec before heading to the ring and entering it. He stared down at Naruto and Cage...and nodded to himself...then to his Digivolution mates up in the booths...he's GOT this...but he FROWNED when an iconic guitar riff from the 90s played...

_**Load up on guns, bring your friends** _

_**It's fun to lose and to pretend** _

_**She's over bored and self assured** _

_**Oh no, I know a dirty word** _

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?** _

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?** _

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?** _

_**Hello, hello, hello!** _

**("Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana)**

The crowd cheered WILDLY...and even some fans SANG ALONG with the song (because it's f*ckin' EPIC)...when Exbo, Gold's Typhlosion, came out with a bare back...he growled before crouching down...and GOLD ran out onto the stage and HOPPED over Exbo and landed in front of him, before throwing up the Diamond Cutter gesture and throwing it DOWN as Exbo's back exploded with fire and threw out a HUGE Blast Burn into the sky which rained down FLAMES EVERYWHERE on the stage that went along with the yellow and red pyro shooting from the stage. Gold nodded and said "THANKS EXBO!" before grinning and making his way down the ramp, before pointing to the booths and shouted "ZOEY, WE ABOUT TO CELEBRATE WITH SOME LOVIN' TONIGHT! ...CRAP, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT, DON'T KILL ME!"

"Introducing next...from New Bark Town, Johto, weighing in at 209 lbs...GOLD!" Cait Sith announced, even bobbing his head to the song because he's from the 90s as well.

"Gold may not be the uh...brightest guy around...but he's done it all in UCA! World Titles, Intercontinental Titles, Tag Team Titles, Cruiserweight Titles, even Hardcore Titles, he is one of only SIX MEN to be a UCA Grand Slam Champion. He may very well be a legend when it's all said and done...but he has not been a World Champion in EIGHT YEARS, and that has really bothered the guy. To fall so far, for so long, even winning as much as he have hasn't sit well...but this briefcase could be his ticket back to the top, his key to a FOURTH WORLD TITLE." Church said.

"I will admit, that Gold has carved out a legacy here in UCA. Hell, for a damn dirty Blue, he may be going into the Hall of Fame with all he's done. But his time on top is OVER! OVER! He had his chance, and he couldn't KEEP IT! AND IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A BLUE! Only a Red could have achieved that, and he needs to accept the fact that he's a FAILURE in the main event! NO MORE WORLD TITLES FOR HIM! He'll NEVER get another! GET OVER IT AND WALLOW IN BEING A DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Gold has been down this long rampway before, with main events in 2003 and 2005... Will this be joyous like the former, or downright bad like the latter?" Church asked.

_**With the lights out, it's less dangerous** _

_**Here we are now, entertain us** _

_**I feel stupid and contagious** _

_**Here we are now, entertain us** _

_**A mulatto** _

_**An albino** _

_**A mosquito** _

_**My libido** _

_**Yeah, hey, yay** _

Gold slid into the ring and held up the Diamond Cutter gesture once more before throwing it down once more for another BANG as some fans CONTINUED to sing along to "Smells Like Teen Spirit"...

...but then FIRE ERUPTED ALL OVER THE STAGE FROM ALL DIRECTIONS, COVERING THE ENTIRE ENTRANCEWAY! EVERYONE PRACTICALLY JUMPED OUT OF THEIR SEATS!

"HOLY HELL IN FUDGEBUCKETS!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SON OF A BITCH, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE GODDAMN FIRE HERE?!" Church questioned, before familiar metal began playing. "Oh shit..."

_**Another mission, the powers have called me away** _

_**Another time to carry the colors again** _

_**My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend** _

_**To win the honor of coming back home again** _

_**No explanation will matter after we begin** _

_**Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within** _

_**My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend** _

_**You will discover a war you're unable to win** _

_**I'll have you know** _

_**That I've become** _

**_INDESTRUCTIBLE!_ **

**("Indestructible" by Disturbed)**

The entire crowd gave out LOUD boos as it became clear who this was for, smattered by some smark cheers, the entranceway still having fire across it all...and Bowser walked RIGHT THROUGH the flames, his appearance matching that of his Giga Bowser form as he growled. He was all business tonight, as he had the FUSION Tag Team Championship in hand, glaring at every competitor before ROARING, spewing out flames from his mouth into the air as he did so before shutting it, snorting out some smoke before he stomped his way down the ramp, ready to tear heads off to get that briefcase!

"Oh sweet JESUS, that scared the CRAP out of me, fellas! ...Oh RIGHT! Um...introducing next...from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 401 lbs., he is one half of the FUSION Tag Team Champions..."The King of the Koopas"...BOWSER!" Cait Sith announced, holding his heart in shock.

"...You know...we talked about Gold not having a World Title in eight years...well Bowser has NOT WON ONE...PERIOD. No matter the company he was in, he never got a World Title. His only World Title shot in UCA was RUINED by Sonic, and he is NOT happy about it! Hell, that's what created this BEAST we see before us! Bowser is HELLBENT on one thing only...BECOMING A WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. And he will destroy ANYONE in his way to make that a reality. THAT is where Money in the Bank comes in." Church stated.

"Yeah, Money in the Bank practically GUARANTEES you'll become a World Champion, and in the hands of someone like BOWSER, it practically becomes CERTAINTY! And after everything Bowser has had to put up with, that is something I can get behind! I LOVE Mario as World Champion, but BOWSER'S TIME COULD BE NOW! How can ANYONE hope to stop him?! He's DESTRUCTION incarnate, and as his theme says, INDESTRUCTIBLE! And everyone...may be on borrowed time before he climbs up the ladder to Red glory!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Bowser's been apart of Final Clash a few times in the past few years, but none of them matter as much as this one does. He wants to win BAD...but he MAY have someone in his way." Church said.

_**Determination that is incorruptible** _

_**From the other side, a terror to behold** _

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable** _

_**Every broken enemy will know** _

_**That their opponent had to be invincible** _

_**Take a last look around while you're alive** _

_**I'm an indestructible** _

_**Master of war** _

Bowser shoulder his way through any ladders on the ramp, not wanting to waste time moving around him. He then got on the apron of the ring, and stepped over the ropes into them. And GLARED at everybody with bared teeth, silently promising destruction...but then he SNAPPED his head to the stage once a certain song played...

_**All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled** _

_**It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail** _

_**Even through the darkest days** _

_**This fire burns always** _

_**This fire burns always** _

**("This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage)**

The crowd gave out THUNDEROUS cheers to this music...and Sonic the Hedgehog came out onto the stage, black jacket about him with the hood over his head, just staring down everyone in the ring under it, ESPECIALLY Bowser. He then slowly took a knee on the stage, and pretty much checked the time, asking "What time is it?" before looking at the crowd and shouted with them "IT'S CLOBBERING TIIIIIMMMEEEE!" before standing up and throwing off his hood. He pumped his fist through the air...and then SPED off in a BLUE BLUR down the RAMP!

"Introducing next...representing the Sonic Heroes...from Station Square, Mobius, weighing in at 210 lbs..."The Blue Blur"...and if you know a lick about gaming, you KNOW him...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Cait Sith announced.

"You know how we said Sonic ruined Bowser's World Title shot? Yeaaahhh, that's because Bowser ruined SONIC'S World Title shot and chance at payback on Mario at Royal Reckoning to get that World Title shot. And ever since then, Sonic has slowly gone a...change...and we have seen a darker Sonic that has been hellbent on one thing...VENGEANCE. On both Bowser AND Mario. He SUPPOSEDLY got it at Last Stand on Bowser...bu then failed to win the Chamber to get Mario's World Title. And Bowser didn't like the methods Sonic used to win...sooooo...yeah, this issue with Bowser has CONTINUED...and Sonic wants Money in the Bank to gain revenge in ONE FELL SWOOP. He's won this match before, LAST YEAR actually..." Church exclaimed.

"Yeah, and FAILED THE CASH-IN! THE ONLY PERSON IN UCA TO DO SO! Mario saw him coming, and made him pay the price! Money in the Bank is the reason he was out for SIX MONTHS with a broken leg! The ultimate dirtbag Blue would know HE SUCKS with this briefcase! And add in that Bowser DESTROYED HIM this past Monday, and WHAT CHANCE does Sonic have?! He should just give up being better than the Reds and some sort of vengeance streak, but he didn't...and it's gonna land him in DESPAIR VILLAGE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I think Sonic would disagree...but Sonic has been in more Final Clashes than ANYBODY ELSE in this match. He was at the VERY FIRST ONE in 1990...main evented 1992...Iron Man with Shadow in 2007...last year with Money in the Bank...Sonic has a LONG history with Final Clash...will this next chapter be good or bad for him?" Church asked.

_**This is the proving ground** _

_**Misery begins to rise** _

_**Turn away from yesterday** _

_**Tomorrow's in my eyes, oh** _

_**Nevermore to be held down** _

_**By the wings of history** _

_**Nevermore to be cast aside** _

_**This day is mine** _

Sonic sped around the ring like crazy (mostly to show off more than anything) before he SKIDDED to a halt in front of the ramp and ring, and quickly entered the ring. He looked up at the briefcase, and held up two fingers for "Two times in a row..." before GLARING at Bowser...who simply SNEERED at Sonic...then Shinedown music played...

_**Take a good look at agony** _

_**Forced, dead, pass down** _

_**Time release** _

_**I'm inspired to find the lie** _

_**Blackless X on the back** _

_**Of a soulful man** _

_**I've got way's you understand** _

_**Look left, look right, but I'm** _

_**Behind you** _

_**I never noticed, until I focused** _

_**On everything you did, you said,** _

_**You lit the fuse inside my head** _

**("Sin With A Grin" by Shinedown)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers more as the music played...but no one came out and they were CONFUSED...until someone pointed upward...and everyone looked up and saw Sly Cooper UP IN THE RAFTERS ABOVE NEAR THE TRON! The crowd POPPED in shock as Sly smirked and said "Hey...got to give everyone a show, right?" before twirling his cane...and he HOOKED it onto a wire, and SLID along a ZIPLINE DOWN TO THE RAMP AND RING FROM THE RAFTERS! The crowd LOVED IT as Sly even spun around the zipline with the cane a few times before he was lowered enough to drop off the zipline and land on top of a LADDER, crouched like a ninja before he pointed his cane towards the briefcase from atop the ladder!

"...Holy crap, that was awesome...OH RIGHT, ANNOUNCING! ON IT! Anyways...introducing next...representing the Sony Saints...from Paris, France, weighing in at 226 lbs...SLY COOPER!" Cait Sith announced.

"Well...nobody can say Sly can't come in with STYLE! If ANYBODY knows this match, it's THIS GUY!" Church called. "Sly was the FIRST-EVER WINNER of the UCA Money in the Bank Ladder Match in 2006, cashing in at Summer Brawl that year to become World Champion! And Sly comes back to this match to do it ALL OVER AGAIN! Sly and the Sony Saints have been down in the dumps lately career-wise, but Money in the Bank is something Sly know that changes it completely! This is Sly's ultimate attempt at a comeback, and with his experience he's got, he could wi-"

"NO! NO NO NO NO! NO DAMN DIRTY SAINTS! NO SONY SAINTS! THEY ARE AMONG THE WORST OF THE DIRTY BLUES!" Sarge vehemently denied. "He's the LAST PERSON in this match I want to win this match! I hate those Saints, and if they couldn't come back before, they can't make a comeback NOW! Sly won this match before...I can't deny that...but the Reds in this match will do EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO MAKE SURE HIS DEFEAT IS POSSIBLE! His failure is IMMINENT! REDS! DESTROY THE SAINT! DESTROY HIM!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Okaaaayyy then... Sly's very familiar with this event, his first one being in 2003, Money in the Bank in 2006 obviously...Final Clash is a familiar and successful time for Sly...and you know he wants to KEEP it that way." Church said.

_**Thank you for reminding me** _

_**Of why I'm sick inside.** _

_**Thank you for the venom, did** _

_**You think it would paralyze?** _

_**These scars I scratch, I tear** _

_**All them under my skin** _

_**Where you've always been** _

_**Thank you for reminding me,** _

_**To sin with a grin** _

Sly Ninja Spired Jumped off the ladder onto one of the corners of the ring, before hopping off it into the ring. Once in the ring, he tipped his hat to everyone with a grin and said "Hey, how you doing? Ready to lose to me?" But then another song played...and the place went CRAZY for this one...

_**Can't you see the writing on the wall?** _

_**You're way in over your head** _

_**You're gonna drown in the things that you said** _

_**Time has come and gone for words** _

_**A thousand threats I've heard before** _

_**Your words are cheap, but lies are big to take** _

_**Time has come and gone for words** _

_**A thousand threats I've heard before** _

_**And all your words are too big to take** _

**("No More Words" by EndeverafteR)**

The crowd was going with a HUGE pop for this one...and Crash Bandicoot POPPED out from UNDER the stage, spinning in a twister as he did so and landed on the stage, still spinning. He kept at this for a few more moments before coming to a halt, practically dizzy and about to fall over from all the spinning. He came to his sense though, and then grinned MADLY at the ring before shouting "WHOOOAAAAA!" as the crowd did so with him as well before making his way down the ramp. When he reached the ladders, he walked under EACH ONE with no fear of bad luck, keeping that signature grin on his face at all times.

"Introducing next...from Wumpa Island...weighing in at 213 lbs...CRASH BANDICOOT!" Cait Sith announced.

"And here comes the CRAZED BANDICOOT HIMSELF! The ultimate extremist in this match, Crash Bandicoot! And NO ONE knows ladders better than THIS guy! Hell, I think Ladder Matches are his bread and butter at this point, he's got that advantage over EVERYBODY in this match. And add to the face he FINALLY wants to win the UCA World Title. He finally became a World Champion in NCW (where he was out for a LONG DAMN WHILE thanks to a House...), and he LOVED IT! He wants it again! And you know he'll sacrifice EVERYTHING to just win that briefcase!" Church said.

"NOPE! He may have pulled off the big one in NCW, but he is a CHOKER here! And he ALWAYS will be! Crash is probably going to kill himself anyway in this match, that's what he does best. Crash with Money in the Bank is a true nightmare! He can go back to NCW where he's a big boy, but here in UCA, I WANT TO SEE HIM DIE! DIE SO THAT THE REDS CAN STAND OVER HIS BROKEN CARCASS VICTORIOUS! ...And if they don't, then that just won't do. Not fair to us at all." Sarge stated.

"Crash has been part of many Final Clashes since his debut in 1996, and he's become a strong staple for this match in UCA. Is this the night he finally wins Money in the Bank? Nine other men probably say otherwise." Church said.

_**It's a paradox, A mystery, A riddle** _

_**A door in your face and only I have the key** _

_**to understand you'll be caught in the middle** _

_**Caught in a web being spun by me** _

_**Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall)** _

_**Just a victim of your own conceit** _

_**The architect of your own defeat** _

_**Time has come and gone for words** _

_**A thousands threats I've heard before** _

_**when words are cheap and lies are made to pay** _

Crash got onto the apron and hopped over the ropes into the ring, and looked up at the briefcase hungrily. He had a taste of World Title gold with the NCW World Title...he wanted to taste it AGAIN...he looked at the opponents...the ring was getting FILLED now...and it was about to get even MORE filled with THIS music...

**_I CAME TO PLAY!_ **

**_I came to play  
_ **

**_There's a price to pay  
_ **

**_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to pay)  
_ **

**_Say goodbye to the good old days  
_ **

**_They're never coming back  
_ **

**_Watch your future fade (I came to play)  
_ **

**_I came to play to get my dues paid  
_ **

**_I guess you had a dream  
_ **

**_But it can't be saved (I came to play)  
_ **

**_I'm here to stay  
_ **

**_Best get out of my way  
_ **

**_I came to play_ **

**("I Came To Play" by Downstait)**

The crowd booed loudly at this music...but strangely enough, there were some cheers going around...and Toad came out onto the stage, and he was looking RAD tonight...because the red spots on his mushroom top were painted purple with barbed wire designs on them, he had black marks under his eyes, and the vest he wore was black with "E-C-F'N-W!" on the back. Some of the crowd loved this and chanted "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" as Toad glared at everybody in the ring. He was ready for WAR as he made his way down the ramp with a purpose, slapping a ladder of two he came down the ramp.

"Introducing next...from and representing the Mushroom Kingdom (what a weird way to say that)...weighing in at 194 lbs...TOAD! ...How can a Toad be extreme again, mates?" Cait Sith announced.

"Well...Toad's certainly rocking some more...extreme gear...tonight. A callback to his ECW days...and Toad, love him or hate him, is set on ONE THING ONLY...proving he's not a lackey. That he's more than that. Toad's been rising up slowly, but surely, and he's been...disgruntled...to say the least, and for reasons that we couldn't figure out..." Church said...almost sarcastically. "He just doesn't want to be a no-name lackey...not after everything he's done. And to him, Money in the Bank is the key to that! He wants to climb the ladder to grab the money...and use it to not just become a somebody rather than a lackey...but UCA World Heavyweight Champion! ...You know I wonder how MARIO feels about that?" Church questioned.

"I'm sure Toad was just saying that to fool everyone! OF COURSE he's doing this for Mario, he's a Red, and he's always loyal to the Reds! He knows his role, and he knows he's here to help the great Mario assure his status as World Champion! I am BEHIND TOAD for this great deed! I know he'll do the right thing here if he wins, he's just using ECW to help him towards this great goal! WHAT A TRUE FRIEND! Dammit Grif, BE MORE LIKE TOAD!" Sarge exclaimed.

"RIGHT...well, for Toad, this is his first Final Clash match...and to him, the most important he's EVER been in...and you heard him Monday, he's going EXTREME to go all the way." Church said.

_**Run away if you see me** _

_**Don't even say my name** _

_**Don't think that you can know me** _

_**Don't try and play that game** _

_**Every day that I get better** _

_**I watch as you get worse** _

_**My script is too the letter** _

_**And I'll write your final verse** _

_**I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)** _

_**And I have come to play** _

_**I came to play** _

Toad slid into the ring and he DEFIANTLY glared at everybody, shouting "You want to call me a lackey? Well get ready for this lackey to TAKE YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME!" Toad then looked up at the briefcase...his chance to make it to the top...there was only left...and his arrival was signaled by five little words...

_"You think you know me?"_

"And here comes the LAST ONE...and he may be more volatile then anyone else here combined." Church said.

The crowd gave out HUGE HEAT as the music played, and the fog and smoke came out covering the stage...until the music STOPPED for a second...then KICKED IN...

**_On this day I see clearly_ **

**_Everything has come to life_ **

**_Better place and a broken dream_ **

**_And we'll leave it all behind_ **

**_On this day its so real to me_ **

**_Everything has come to life_ **

**_Another chance to chase a dream_ **

**_Another chance to feel_ **

**_Chance to feel alive_ **

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

Scourge the Hedgehog BURST through the smoke, wearing a tattered black trench coat with flames on the sleeves and ends of it as he pushed the smoke away, a wild look in his eyes. The crowd booed his ass to hell, but he didn't care, his mind only wanted one thing...Money in the Bank. No cocky swagger as P&G was fresh on his mind, and he wanted what was HIS... He made his way down the ramp before stopping...spreads his legs out...and threw up the devil horns as green pyro EXPLODED from everywhere on the stage in a huge show. He held up the devil horns and pyro for about twenty seconds before throwing them down and making his way down the ramp with EVIL INTENTIONS in mind.

"And the final participant...from Moebius...weighing in at 225 lbs...the self-proclaimed "King of the World"...SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG!" Cait Sith announced.

"Scourge the Hedgehog is coming off Pride & Glory...where he came within a MICROSECOND of running off with the Toon Championship thanks to what happened to Charlie Brown...only for Tommy Oliver to stop him at the last second...and THAT has unleashed a VICIOUS and damn near dark side in Scourge. The Rumble, the Chamber, now P&G...Scourge has become SICK of losing these big matches, of being ridiculed, of so much...and he's coming in bitter and vicious...he wants ONE THING...Money in the Bank. The self-proclaimed King wants his THRONE...and he'll do ANYTHING to get it at this point." Church said.

"And he may just get it! Tommy Oliver done goofed when he did what he did at P&G, because with how Scourge has been since then, none of the men in this match are safe! He may very well tear them apart, he is on a MISSION! Scourge knows this match so well, he won it in 2008! He can do it again! Ladder, TLC, King of the Mountain...Scourge has won all those matches, he can damn well wield a ladder! And I HAVE FAITH THAT SCOURGE IS LEADING RED WHO CAN TAKE ONE FOR US! ALL HAIL THE KING!" Sarge exclaimed.

"His first Final Clash in 2005 as Evil/Anti Sonic...main event in 2007, and Money in the Bank in 2008...Final Clash is no stranger to this hog, and he wants to make this his biggest yet." Church stated.

_**I've been defeated and brought down** _

_**Dropped to my knees when hope ran out** _

_**The time has come to change my ways** _

_**On this day I see clearly** _

_**Everything has come to life** _

_**A bitter place and a broken dream** _

_**And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind** _

Scourge made his way to the ring and slid into it with a scowl on his face before standing up. He stared at everyone angrily before taking off his coat and shades and throwing them to the side as he got anxious to start. EVERYONE in this match was raring to go...this match meant a LOT to each of them...

"All ten of these men...they want Money in the Bank SO BAD, each for their own reasons. Three of these men have won it before...will one of them do it again? Or will we have a first-ever winner of it? ANYTHING can happen in this match, it's SO DANGEROUS..." Church said.

They all looked up at the briefcase...the briefcase that guaranteed EVERYTHING they wanted out of it and more. The case that would give them ultimate power in UCA...and slowly but surely they all turned their attention to each other...glares directed at everybody they could see. There could only be ONE winner...and once it was determined they were all ready...

...the bell was RANG! Final Clash had officially begun, along with Money in the Bank!

"AND HERE WE GO! THE OPENER TO FINAL CLASH, MONEY IN THE BANK! AND LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN!" Church shouted.

And ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE AT THE START! Everybody went AFTER each other and fighting erupted everywhere...save for SCOURGE who slid out of the ring and tried to go for a ladder! But SLY was sneaky as well and caught Scourge in the back of the head with a Forearm! He then slammed his head into a set-up ladder before throwing him into the barricade! Sly nodded and walked towards the ring ONLY TO GET OVER-THE-TOP SUICIDE DIVE FROM CRASH! Crash stood up and got back on the apron and BIG BOOT FROM NARUTO KNOCKS HIM OFF THE APRON! Naruto nodded and turned around into a BRUTAL Lariat form Bowser! Bowser turned around and CAUGHT a Diving attempt from Toad and THREW him over the ropes before catching Takuya and nailing a Running Powerslam off him! Bowser stood up and snarled but got a CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL from Sonic, who brought in the weapons early! Bowser stumbled back into the ropes and Running Dropkick to the skull with the chair, sends him out of the ring! Sonic stood up and glared but got turned around and IMPALER DDT FROM A RECOVERED TAKUYA! Takuya held his back, but when he turned around GOLD CUTTER-BLOCKED! Takuya pushed Gold away, who bounced off the ropes, and DUCKED a Clothesline, and nailed a Neckbreaker Slam!

"And Gold manages to catch Takuya with that Neckbreaker! The action is fast and furious here, everyone's after everybody!" Church stated.

"Chaos is the name of the game, and Money in the Bank ALWAYS starts out this way! All about coming out on top at the start!" Sarge said.

Cage and Naruto traded fists outside the ring, but Naruto was starting to get the upper hand, but Cage suddenly threw Naruto RIGHT into the barricade, followed by a knee to the gut! He then lifted up Naruto for an early Caged Fury but Naruto slipped out behind Cage and CAGE GOT A DIVING DOUBLE KNEE DROP FROM THE APRON FROM TOAD! Toad rolled onto his feet and GOT A FLAPJACK ONTO THE BARRICADE FROM NARUTO! Naruto stood up and grabbed Toad from behind, and went for a German, but Toad backflipped out of it, and Naruto stood up and ran, but Toad ducked and BIG BOOT from Scourge out of nowhere! Toad tried for a Jumping DDT, but Scourge held on and DROPPED HIM GROIN FIRST into the barricade! Toad GRIMACED in pure pain and got Clotheslined off the barricade by Scourge! Scourge slid into the ring as Gold quickly clotheslined Takuya out of the ring, and Gold held up the Diamond Cutter gesture ONLY TO GET A HALF-NELSON BULLDOG FROM SCOURGE!

"And Scourge just DROPS Gold with that Half-Nelson Bulldog! Scourge taking CONTROL here!" Church said.

"Scourge said he would do whatever it takes to get back his throne, and he MEANS IT!" Sarge stated.

Scourge stood up, and looked up at the briefcase, being the only one in the ring BUT NINJA SPIRE KICK FROM SCOURGE BEGGED TO DIFFER! Scourge held his face and rolled out of the ring, where Sonic and Bowser were STILL brawling! Sonic was nailing furious fists to Bowser's skull, but Bowser caught one, and nailed a vicious headbutt to the skull, by a furious throwing into the steel steps! Sonic held his head, and SLY WENT FOR A CROSSBODY PLANCHA...BUT GOT CAUGHT BY BOWSER AND THROWN HEAD-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Bowser growled before yanking Sonic up, holding him up in a Military Press AND SPLIT-LEGGED NUT PUNCH! Bowser dropped Sonic as his eyes widened, holding his NUTS in pain! Cage smirked in arrogance BUT GOT A DROPKICK TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD FROM SONIC! Eventually, nine of the competitors had found themselves outside the ring, and were BRAWLING with each other like crazy...

...where they DIDN'T NOTICE CRASH CLIMBING A CORNER...

...

...WHO NAILED A CRASH AND BURN OFF OF IT AND ONTO EVERYBODY! EVERYONE WAS DOWN!

"AND THERE'S A CRASH AND BURN FOR YA! EVERYBODY'S DOWN! CRASH TAKING OUT EVERYBODY LIKE LAST MONDAY!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT, I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT! STOP JUMPING OFF SO MANY THINGS, YOU DAMN BANDICOOT!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd EXPLODED into cheers as everyone was writhing on the ground...until Crash rolled off of them and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed a ladder and folded it up before sliding it into the ring, and he did the same as well. He began setting up the ladder until he got nailed by Naruto, causing him to drop the ladder, and Naruto nailed a few rights, but Crash fought back with a few elbows, stunning Naruto before he Springboard off the ropes...

...AND GOT A LADDER THROWN INTO HIS FACE BY NARUTO!

"OOOOHHH, and Crash just ATE the ladder to the face off that Springboard! There's our first use of the ladder for the night!" Church said.

"I will say this...THANK YOU NARUTO FOR DOING THAT! ...Now go get your ass kicked by a good Red." Sarge stated.

Crash fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring holding his face, and Naruto looked to grab the ladder but GOT GRABBED from behind by Takuya, but managed to throw him over! Takuya rolled onto his feet and GOT LIFTED INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY, but Takuya slipped out and DIGi-BLAZE FACE-FIRST ON THE LADDER! Naruto was out as Takuya pulled up the ladder and set it up in the ring...began to climb it...

...AND TOAD WITH THE SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK TO SEND TAKUYA OFF THE LADDER! Toad got up and DUCKED a CLOTHESLINE from Cage, kicked his knee out from under him, and MUSHROOM DDT (Kneeling DDT)! Cage rolls out of the ring and right next to Naruto and Takuya on the outside...and Toad looked at the ladder...

"And the great Red under Mario took out everybody! Toad FULLY has my support...and I think I like the way he's thinking..." Sarge said.

Toad TRULY began to feel extreme like he did back in ECW...so he folded the ladder and leaned it onto the ropes like a rampway, before backing up...taking a deep breath...

...RAN UP THE ROPE-LEANED LADDER...

...

...AND JUMPED OFF OF IT FOR A CORKSCREW CROSSBODY ONTO NARUTO, TAKUYA, AND CAGE!

"And you are right as he NAILS THE CORKSCREW CROSSBODY OFF THAT LADDER ONTO NARUTO, TAKUYA, AND CAGE! How's THAT for extreme?!" Church stated.

All four were laid out on the outside...and Scourge slid into the ring with another ladder and set it up in the ring! He tried to climb, but SLY grabbed his leg and pulled him down, but Scourge nailed a kick to the gut, AND VICIOUSLY PULLED THE LADDER DOWN ONTO SLY'S SKULL! Sly held his head in pain as Scourge picked up the ladder and shouted "I AM NOT BEING SCREWED OUT OF THIS AGAIN! NO WAY!" before JABBING the ladder into Sly repeatedly before leaning it against the corner. Scourge nodded before he picked up Sly and Irish Whipped him to the ladder...

...but Sly LEAPED and latched onto the ladder to an impressed awe from the crowd, and earned a pissed off glare from Scourge, who RAN...

...

...AND GOT THE LADDER MONKEY-FLIPPED INTO HIM BY SLY!

"WHAT THE HELL?! What was THAT?! That does not make sense, it DOESN'T make sense! It had to be a TRICK!" Sarge stated.

"Sarge, it happened before your eyes, we all saw it, shut up! Sly just MONKEY FLIPPED the damn ladder into Scourge, that's new!" Church said.

The crowd popped for that innovate maneuver, chanting "THAT WAS COOL! THAT WAS COOL!" and Sly stood up, and winked at the crowd with a grin...

...but suddenly got planted from behind with a Johto Journey! Gold stood up and saw the ladder...and got an idea so CRAZY, it JUST might work! He picked up the ladder...

...and then PLACED the ladder on his head, fitting it between the rungs!

"...What the hell is Gold doing?" Church questioned.

"Probably being a dirtbag. I know being a dirtbag is pretty common these days among Blues." Sarge said.

Gold shouted "HEY GUYS! WATCH ME, THIS'LL BE FUN!" as Sly stumbled up...and Gold spun with the ladder, NAILING SLY IN THE HEAD WITH IT! Scourge stumbled to his feet AND GOT THE LADDER TO THE FACE! And Gold began spinning like a HELICOPTER with the ladder, nailing ANYBODY that got into the ring with it, from Cage, to Naruto, to Takuya, to Crash, to ANYBODY that got in the ring! SIX OF THEM got nailed with the ladder! The crowd CHEERED loudly for the classic Ladder move as Gold pulled it off his head, having swirly eyes from being dizzy and said "Told you it would be fun..."

"And Gold just took out a LOAD OF ENEMIES with an old ladder trick! Gold like a whirly bird to stand tall here over jackasses and heroes!" Church said.

...

...JUST BEFORE BOWSER FINALLY CAME IN AND BIG BOOTED THE LADDER INTO GOLD!

"And Bowser just BOOTED GOLD TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS! Nice job, Bowser! Make sure the dirtbags become DIRT!" Sarge cheered.

Gold was laid out with the ladder on top of him, and Bowser SNARLED before turning and CATCHING TOAD in his hands! Toad tried to get out to no avail as he got lifted into a Military Press AND THROWN ONTO THE LADDER GOLD WAS UNDER, CRUSHING THE TRAINER UNDERNEATH!

"Oooohhh...THERE'S a sandwich for ya...this match is slowly getting more crazy by the mi-Hey, what's Sly doing?" Church asked.

Meanwhile, outside the ring, Sly had set up a ladder bridge, putting the ends on the barricade and a side of the ring! Sly grinned at his work before picking up Crash near the ring and then Irish Whipped him towards the ladder, but Crash SLID under the ladder bridge, coming out unharmed! Sly was stunned, and said "Well should have seen that coming" and walked over to the ladder bridge AND GOT A CHAIR BEANED AT HIS SKULL! The same one used by Sonic earlier! Sly was out on his feet...

...as Crash pulled himself onto the ladder bridge...

...

...AND NAILED A DIVING TORNADO DDT OFF OF IT ONTO SLY!

"HAHAHA! Take THAT, Sly, you damn Saint! ...But wait, Crash did it...DAMMIT, I DON'T WIN EITHER WAY!" Sarge growled. "Stupid Tornado DDT off the bridge..."

Crash stood up and shouted "WHOOAAA!" in excitement before getting on the apron and IS UPPERCUTTED BY BOWSER! Bowser had been DOMINATING in the ring, and Crash was just NEXT! But Naruto took the chance to nail a NINJA KICK to the back of Bowser's skull! From that, Naruto LIFTED BOWSER ONTO HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...but the weight was TOO MUCH as Naruto fell forward and got CRUSHED by Bowser! Bowser stood up and SAMOAN DROPPED AN INCOMING TOAD ONTO NARUTO! Bowser then stood up and SPEARED GOLD OUT OF HIS BOOTS! Bowser stood to his feet and ROARED to the sky, certifying his dominance...

"And Bowser just DOMINATING HERE! This is what EVERYONE was afraid of with this guy..." Church said.

...

...and was too late SEEING SONIC SPRINGBOARD WITH A LADDER IN HAND, DROPKICKING IT INTO HIS FACE! Bowser fell to a knee, and Sonic lifted up the ladder and ran DRIVING THE LADDER INTO BOWSER'S FACE!

"...and THAT'S WHAT BOWSER HAS TO CONTEND WITH! Sonic taking down Bowser out of NOWHERE! Vengeance is on the mind!" Church said.

Bowser stumbled backwards into a corner and Sonic placed the ladder in front of Bowser. He then walked over to the adjacent corner and ran AND GOT THE LADDER THROWN INTO HIS FACE BY BOWSER! Sonic was laid out, and Bowser growled, tired of Sonic and wanting him out of the way...so he yanked Sonic up and LIFTED HIM...

...

...AND THREW HIM OVER THE ROPES AND STOMACH-FIRST ONTO THE LADDER BRIDGE! The ladder did NOT give as Sonic bounced off the ladder and to the ground motionless!

"And THAT'S what Sonic gets for being a SORE BLUE LOSER! PAAAAIIINNN! As if that was a surprise...now where's a ladder, we need a Red to win now." Sarge said.

Bowser snorted out some flames before turning around and GOT A LADDER SLAMMED INTO HIM BY CAGE AND GOLD! Bowser fell against the ropes and ANOTHER SLAM from the ladder sends Bowser over them! The two admired their work...then their partnership ended as Cage tossed his end of the ladder to Gold, who caught it AND SHADOW KICKS IT INTO GOLD! Gold fell down and rolled out of the ring, and Cage quickly grabbed a ladder and set it up under the briefcase. He climbed up to the top, and reached for it...

...and Naruto quickly climbed up the other side and nailed Cage with a right, stopping him! Cage was stunned and Naruto reached for it, but Cage caught him with a right as well! The two traded blows on top of the ladder, trying to fight for DOMINANCE!

"And our first REAL attempts at grabbing the briefcase between Cage and Naruto! Both of them FIGHTING to try and get that briefcase!" Church said.

"COME ON CAGE! Knock that dirty Blue off the ladder, I want to hear him fall HARD!" Sarge stated.

...

...and neither of them noticed TAKUYA AS HE PUSHED THE LADDER OVER, AND THE TWO FELL OFF AND CRASHED ONTO THE ROPES!

"And TAKUYA TAKES THEM BOTH OUT!" Church exclaimed. "NARUTO AND CAGE crashed HARD on the ropes!

"Dammit, Takuya, you took out CAGE! ...But you also took out Naruto, so good job, my proud Red!" Sarge saluted.

Takuya wasted little time pulling the ladder back up and CLIMBED UP AS QUICKLY as he COULD to the top...REACHED FOR THE BRIEFCASE...but SCOURGE CLIMBED UP FROM BEHIND, AND CLUBBED HIM FROM BEHIND! Scourge tried to reach the briefcase, but Takuya elbowed him, and the two began to brawl with each other on that side of the ladder! But as they brawled, they didn't notice Toad setting up a ladder next to theirs! Toad climbed up the ladder as Scourge wrapped his arms around Takuya's waist and tried to pull him off the ladder to no avail! Toad reached for the briefcase but it was JUST out of his reach! Toad scowled...but saw Scourge and Takuya...and decided to take THEM out to make it easier...

...

...and FLIPPED OVER THE LADDERS AND GRABBED SCOURGE...

...who in turn PULLED TAKUYA OFF THE LADDER...

...

...

...SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB/GERMAN SUPLEX TOWER OF DOOM FROM THE LADDER CONNECTS!

"HOLY SHIT! Did you SEE THAT?! DID YOU?! That had to be one of the most INSANE Towers of Doom I've ever SEEN! And all off the damn ladder!" Church stated.

"Yeah, it was cool, BUT IT HAPPENED TO THE REDS! Dammit, Toad, why couldn't you have waited for Gold or Sly try to get up, so you could do it to them?! Oh it breaks my heart to see the Reds kill each other..." Sarge shook his head.

The crowd POPPED for that, chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME!" as Toad slowly stood up, holding his tailbone, before pushing over one of the ladders and readjusting one of the remaining ones! He then began to climb it TOWARDS THE TOP...

...

...he REACHED FOR THE CASE...

"Toad...! Toad's REACHING FOR the CASE!" Church said.

...

...

...HE GRABBED I- **SLY HOOKED HIS CANE AROUND THE EDGE OF THE LADDER AND SWUNG AROUND THE LADDER AND UP IT, DROPKICKING TOAD OFF THE LADDER, AND LANDING ON HIS RUNG AS A RESULT!**

"He's GO- **WHAT THE F*CK?! WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE FLYING F*CK?!"** Church exclaimed in PURE SHOCK.

**"WHAT DID HE JUST DO?! I REPEAT, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE REDS DID THAT DIRTBAG JUST DO?!"** Sarge questioned.

**"I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I THINK THAT DAMN COON JUST USED HIS CANE TO SWING AROUND THE LADDER AND ONTO TOAD'S SIDE OF IT, KNOCKING TOAD OFF OF IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID, BUT HE DID, HOLY F*CK!"** Church exclaimed.

The crowd went BONKERS over that move in disbelief, chanting "HOW'D YOU DO THAT?! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Sly chuckled, and said "Simple...I'm a master thief." The coon winked before he reached for the case...

...

...

...he GRABBED IT...

...

...

...BEGAN UNHOOKING IT...

"NO NO NO! NOT THE DAMN SAINT! Anyone but HIM!" Church stated.

...

...

...AND **CRASH** NAILED HIM WITH A RIGHT, HAVING CLIMBED UP THE LADDER IN THE NICK OF TIME!

"And CRASH makes the save! The two rivals from 2010 duking it out on the ladder!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT, why couldn't it have been JOHNNY CAGE?! Give me someone I LIKE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sly was STUNNED as Crash began nailing him with furious rights, trying to knock him off, BUT GOT A CANE TO THE SKULL FROM SLY! Crash was dazed and got ANOTHER SHOT to the skull! He dropped down a few rungs after that, and Sly reached for the case again...

...

...

...

...

...AND SLY **GOT A SPRINGBOARD SONIC BOOM (Zig-Zag) FROM SONIC OUT OF NOWHERE, CRASHING DOWN TO THE MAT!**

"And SONIC taking down SLY! Springboard Sonic Boom just DROPS HIM down to the MAT! This match is getting INSANE right now!" Church stated.

Sly was LAID OUT...and Crash was all alone up the ladder...so he looked to climb up the ladder...

...

...

...or would have if not for a SPRINGBOARD FLARE BLITZ FROM TAKUYA, THE KNEE STRIKING THE JAW AND SENDING CRASH OFF THE LADDER!

"OH YEAH! FLARE BLITZ! That's what you get for trying to win, Crash! YOU GET YOUR JAW JACKED! Now Takuya, QUICK CLIMB! CLIMB FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sarge shouted.

Takuya was STILL hurting from the Tower of Doom, but he gave no damns as he was climbing the ladder once more and reached the top AND GRABBED THE CASE...

...

...

...

...but SONIC had climbed the ladder and nailed an ELBOW SMASH to Takuya! Sonic nailed a few more Elbow Smashes to the face, causing Takuya to drop down a bit before REACHING for the case...

...

...and GOT A RAKE TO THE EYES FROM TAKUYA! Takuya reached for the case, and the hedgehog fired back with a shot of his own, and the two were brawling...not noticed a ladder bridge being under Takuya, the ladder on top of the ropes and in between the rungs below Takuya.

"Sonic and Takuya fighting on top of the ladder, but wait a sec, there's a ladder bridge being made under Takuya! And NEITHER noticed!" Church stated.

"SOMEONE'S making that ladder bridge, and I demand to know WHO! Better be a RED! Or I'm gonna get out my SHOTGUN..." Sarge threatened.

Takuya nailed a hard right to Sonic, but Sonic retaliated with a headbutt by a slam into the top of the ladder! Sonic reached once more and GOT A BRIEFCASE PUSHED INTO HIS SKULL! Sonic was dazed and GOT PUSHED off the ladder by Takuya and onto the mat below! Takuya panted before reaching for the briefcase...

"Sonic's OFF the ladder! Takuya all alone with the BRIEFCASE...!" Church stated.

...

...

...but got PULLED AWAY from it onto the ladder bridge by JOHNNY CAGE...

...

...

...

...

... **WHO GAVE HIM THE YOU GOT CAGED OFF THE LADDER BRIDGE TO THE MAT BELOW!**

"AND TAKUYA JUST GOT CAGED BY JOHNNY CAGE! Takuya paid the PRICE for not noticing the ladder bridge earlier!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT CAGE... Takuya...he was such a proud Red...why...just why? Oh this is so hard to watch..." Sarge sniffled.

Takuya was laid out and Cage stood up, shouting at Takuya "YOU GOT CAGED!" before turning around RIGHT INTO A CHOKESLAM TO THE MAT FROM BOWSER! Bowser snarled down at Cage before he CAUGHT SLY AND GAVE HIM A CHOKESLAM AS WELL! Bowser was the ONLY ONE standing...and he looked at the ladder (all while a ladder was being leaned against a corner, but that's not important)...

"And Bowser BACK IN CONTROL! The ONLY ONE in the ring...and...oh boy...he's gotta climb a LADDER NOW...can that thing even hold his WEIGHT?!" Church questioned.

"Uuuummmm...I'll get back to you on that, but I know he can do it, I know it! ...Force, you better have bought the sturdiest ladders for this!" Sarge said.

Bowser went over to the ladder...grasped it...took a deep breath...and placed a foot on the bottom rung...then CLIMBED TO THE NEXT RUNG! The ladder CREAKED...

...but managed to HOLD, and Bowser NODDED before climbing ANOTHER rung, and it HELD (perhaps just BARELY though)...then ANOTHER RUNG...and ANOTHER RUNG...Bowser was SLOWLY BUT SURELY climbing the ladder...

"And Bowser's ACTUALLY CLIMBING THE LADDER... I don't know HOW...but the ladder's managing BARELY to stay standing for Bowser...!" Church exclaimed.

"COME ON LADDER! STAY STRONG! STAY STEADFAST! STAY STANDING...FOR REDKIND! YOU WILL GET A MEDAL FOR THIS!" Sarge stated.

...

...and REACHED THE TOP, and that ladder was WOBBLING like CRAZY, looking like it was BARELY holding Bowser's weight! But Bowser stood near the top...

...

...

...GRABBED THE BRIEFCASE...

...

...

...UNHOOKED THE CLASP...

"BOWSER! BOWSER'S UNHOOKING IT...! BOWSER'S ALMOST GOT IT...!" Church questioned.

...

...

...

...AND NARUTO SLAMS A STEEL CHAIR INTO BOWSER'S BACK! THE SAME CHAIR SONIC INTRODUCED AT THE START OF THE MATCH!

"AND NARUTO IN WITH THE CHAIR! I think that's the same chair Sonic brought in at the start on Bowser, and the one Crash used earlier! Bowser feeling it AGAIN!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT NARUTO! Why can't you let the Reds win just once?! JUST ONCE?! You're SUCH a dirty Blue!" Sarge groaned.

Bowser GROANED in pain...but STILL tried to pull down the case...so Naruto SLAMMED IT ONTO BOWSER AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! Naruto was RELENTLESS with the chair, crashing it into Bowser over and over...and Bowser EVENTUALLY LET GO of the case...and was SLOWLY brought down the ladder, with the repeated chair shots until he was down on the ground! Naruto was STILL slamming the chair into Bowser furiously...

"Naruto actually BRINGING the monster back down to GROUND LEVEL! Naruto WAILING on Bowser..." Church called.

...BUT BOWSER _STILL_ THROTTLED NARUTO BY THE THROAT, MORE ANGRY THAN IN PAIN FROM THOSE SHOTS! Bowser was DONE PLAYING and lifted up Naruto-NARUTO SLAMMED THE CHAIR AS HARD AS HE COULD INTO BOWSER'S SKULL WHEN LIFTED! And THAT caused Bowser to drop Naruto...

"STEEL CHAIR OFF BOWSER'S SKULL! Bowser's OUT OF IT!" Church exclaimed.

"HEY! No using that steel chair, dirtbag! WHAT DID I SAY?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...when he was LIFTED ONTO NARUTO'S SHOULDER AGAIN...

...

...

...AND WITH ALL OF NARUTO'S MIGHT, **GIVEN THE NINJA'S WAY (Attitude Adjustment/F-U)** **, NARUTO'S ACW FINISHER!**

"OH SON OF A BITCH! NINJA'S WAY! NINJA'S F*CKIN' WAY! NARUTO ACTUALLY F*CKIN' DID IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE PULLED IT, BUT HE GOT BOWSER ON HIS SHOULDERS AND HIT IT! HE FINALLY HIT IT ON BOWSER!" Church stated.

"AAAAHHH, WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUPER NARUTO?! THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I SEE! WE DON'T NEED THAT ULTIMATE BLUE, CENA, IN YOU! GET THE CENA OUT OF HIM!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd cheered, actually IMPRESSED with that move (Naruto wasn't John Cena in terms of physical strength), and Naruto stood up, dazed from using so much strength he didn't even know he HAD, and exclaimed. "...KNEW I would do it...BELIEV-"

_**SCOURGE RUNS IN AND SPEARS NARUTO THROUGH A LADDER LEANED AGAINST THE CORNER!** _

"OH SHIT! SCOURGE! SPEAR! SPEAR THROUGH A LEANED LADDER BY SCOURGE! THAT SNEAKY SOB SET IT UP EARLIER AND BIDED HIS TIME!" Church shouted.

"AND THAT'S THE GREATNESS OF THE KING! GOOD JOB AVENGING BOWSER, SCOURGE! Reds ALWAYS come through with each other! You all make me so proud..." Sarge stated.

Naruto was motionless in the ladder debris in the corner, and Scourge stood up with a glare and shouted "NOW YOU BELIEVE TO HAIL TO THE KING!" before turning around and got a KICK TO THE GUT FROM GOLD AND GOLDEN DREAM DD-Scourge spun out of it and pulled Gold in for RAGING SCOU-Gold spun out of it himself and GOLD CUTTER-DENIED! Scourge pushed Gold away who turned around RIGHT INTO A SPEAR HIMSELF! Gold was laid out as Scourge got up and DODGED a Homing Attack attempt from Sonic! The hedgehog turned around AND GOT SPEARED FOR HIS TROUBLES! Scourge stood up AND CAUGHT A SPRINGBOARDING TOAD WITH A SPEAR IN MID-AIR AS WELL! FOUR SPEARS IN THE SPAN OF A MINUTE!

"SPEARS! SPEARS! SPEARS EVERYWHERE BY SCOURGE! Scourge is a SPEARING MACHINE right now, and he is in a FRENZY! He looks UNSTOPPABLE!" Church said.

"Scourge wants his throne back SO BADLY, he does NOT want to fail again! You're seeing the side of Scourge that you WISH you never saw! This is a King HELLBENT on VICTORY!" Sarge shouted.

Scourge slammed his palms wildly onto the minute before standing up with a dangerous look in his eye before went over to the ladder structure and began climbing one end of it like a man on a mission! He wasted no time in reaching the top...REACHED for the briefcase...

...

...

...

...GOT HOLD OF IT...

"Scourge's GOT IT! Scourge has the briefcase!" Church shouted.

...

...

...UNHOOKED IT...

...

...

...BEGAN PULLING IT DOWN...

"He's about to pull it down! YES YES YES!" Sarge cheered.

...

...

...

...

...AND SLY COOPER QUICKLY PULLED HIMSELF ONTO THE LADDER BRIDGE AND THREW HIS HAT INTO SCOURGE'S FACE, STUNNING HIM!

"And Sly comes in THROWING HIS HAT?!" Church questioned. "Not the...most CONVENTIONAL way of stopping someone..."

"You damn Saint, we don't want your hats, those hats died in style in the 2000s when I came in with MY helmets!" Sarge stated.

"...Sarge, aren't our helmets just standard Halo helmets that Chief rocks better than us?" Church questioned in a deadpan tone.

"Shut up, dirtbag, no one cares what you say!" Sarge said.

Scourge, surprised by such a move, pulled the hat off his face and was met with a RIGHT from Sly! Scourge retaliated with a right of his own, and the two traded some blows but Scourge SLAMMED the case into Sly's skull, stunning him...and tried to pull the case down AGAIN...but Sly GRABBED Scourge and SLOWLY pulled him OVER the ladder and onto the ladder bridge! Scourge broke free and struck Sly, and the two animals traded blows with each other...

...until they felt the ladder move under them, nearly causing them to lose their balance on the bridge! They turned and their eyes widened as CRASH HAD THE LADDER UNDER HIM, PULLING IT OFF THE LADDER RUNG! CRASH WAS NOW HOLDING UP THE LADDER HIMSELF!

"OOOOOOOOHHH NO...that...that's the LAST PERSON you want having you in THAT position..." Church stated.

"DON'T you dare... I could care less about Sly, but SCOURGE... Don't you DARE, you damn bandicoot! If you do, you will bring down the wrath of THUNDER on you!" Sarge shouted.

Sly and Scourge stood still, knowing the WRONG MOVE would cause Crash to send them to their doom, and they PLEADED for the bandicoot to NOT do anything rash! But the Bandicoot just GRINNED and shouted one word at them...

...

...

...

"...PANCAKES!"

Crash then proceeded to rush forward and THROW THE LADDER OVER THE ROPES, DUMPING IT, SLY, AND SCOURGE DOWN TO THE FLOOR BELOW WITH A SPLAT!

"AND CRASH SENDS BOTH SLY AND SCOURGE ON A RIDE THEY NEVER WANTED TO GO ON! Jesus, did you see the way they landed?! It was NASTY!" Church stated.

"YOU DAMN BANDICOOT! How dare you do that to Scourge! I BLAME CORTEX FOR ALLOWING YOU TO EVEN EXIST TO CAUSE THIS!" Sarge shouted.

The Bandicoot looked down at the carnage as the crowd chanted "CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!" and Crash wasted no time in climbing up the ladder as fast as he could! He eventually reached the top...

"Crash going for it! Crash going for the briefcase, he's all alone in there!" Church shouted.

...

...

...reached and GRABBED the briefcase...

...

...

...unhooked the clasp...

...

...

...

...BEGAN PULLING IT OUT...

"CRAP! SOMEONE STOP HIM! We can't have HIM winning this match! NO!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...

...AND PULLED IT D-GOLD GRABBED THE LEG OF CRASH AND BEGAN PULLING HIM DOWN THE RUNGS! Crash was STUNNED as Gold PULLED him off the ladder and CRASH DROPKICKED HIM IN MID-AIR AS HE WAS PULLED DOWN!

"And GOLD'S the one stopping him, but Crash CAUGHT HIM WITH THE DROPKICK ANYWAY! NOT the result Gold wanted." Church stated.

"Okay, you two, here's what you need to do! KILL EACH OTHER, then let a Red climb up the ladder and win! That's good for me!" Sarge stated.

Gold stumbled up to his feet off the Dropkick, and got hooked up AND PLANTED WITH AN AFTERSHOCK! Gold writhed on the mat, and Crash decided he wanted Gold to stay down permanently, so he picked up a ladder and set it up near a corner! Once set up, he began climbing up it...

...

...but Gold STOOD UP and grabbed onto Crash and pulled him off the ladder! Gold tried for the Golden Dream DDT, but Crash spun out of it, and kick to the gut and WUMPA TWI-GOLD PUSHED CRASH AWAY! Crash bounced off the ropes and came back for a Front Dropkick BUT GOLD CAUGHT THE LEGS! Crash fell down as Gold had a hold of them and positioned himself...before falling backwards...

...

...

...and LAUNCHED Crash towards the ladder in the corner! But Crash LANDED on the ladder and climbed up it a bit, unbeknownst to Gold! Gold stood up...and Crash twisted off it and dived towards Gold...

...

...

...

...AND **GOT CAUGHT WITH A GOLD CUTTER! GOLD NAILS CRASH WITH A GOLD CUTTER IN MID-AIR!**

"GOLD CUTTER! OUT OF FREAKIN' NOWHERE! CRASH DIVED RIGHT INTO IT! GOLD DOES IT AGAIN!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT, I HATE THAT DAMN CUTTER OF HIS! WHY CAN'T IT BE OBVIOUS TO SEE COMING AND REVERSE FOR PAIN?!" Sarge questioned.

Crash was laid out after the move, and Gold held up the Diamond Cutter gesture, with the crowd following suit before he went over to the ladder in the middle of the ring, and began climbing it slowly but surely! He was SORE...but the allure of his FOURTH WORLD TITLE was too much...

...

...he reached the top...

"Gold up on top! Gold's up there, the case right above him...!" Church stated.

...

...

...he reached for the case...

...

...

...GRABBED IT...

"Dammit, he's got a hold of the case! SOMEONE SAVE US FROM THIS!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...SONIC RAN IN AND PUSH THE LADDER OVER, CAUSING GOLD TO FALL OFF IT AND LAND FACE-FIRST ON THE LADDER AND DOWN TO THE MAT WITH A SPLAT!

"OH, THERE'S A SAVE FOR YA! Sonic pushing the ladder over, and Gold CRASHING in the worst way possible!" Church exclaimed.

"Okay, I enjoyed that, but did it HAVE to be Sonic?! Seriously, what's with all these damn Blues?!" Sarge questioned.

Gold was down and out as Sonic quickly folded up the ladder, picking it up as he RAMMED IT INTO SLY ON THE APRON! He then NAILED SCOURGE ON THE APRON WITH IT! Followed by CRASH who was trying to get up! Sonic was trying to take out EVERYONE here, he turned around...just as Takuya and Toad got into the ring and ran at him from behind...

"Sonic's nailing EVERYBODY with the ladder, trying to make sure no one stops him, but here comes Takuya and Toad...!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...AND BOWSER SPEARS SONIC AS HARD AS HE COULD, CAUSING THE LADDER HE WAS HOLDING TO HIT THE INCOMING TAKUYA AND TOAD AS A RESULT!

"AND BOWSER TAKES OUT ALL THREE OF THEM WITH ONE SPEAR! Bowser back in, and that's bad news for EVERYONE!" Church exclaimed.

"FINALLY! A Red takes control! About damn time! Was getting sick of all the Blues hogging the spotlight." Sarge stated.

All three of them were down as Bowser ROARED in triumph before he picked up Takuya and Toad and threw EACH of them out of the ring like pieces of trash, before turning to Sonic! He then placed him in a Standing Headscissors and lifted him onto his shoulders...

...

...

...and Sonic began FIGHTING the incoming Bowser Bomb, nailing rights to the skull of Bowser to daze him! Bowser growled, getting FRUSTRATED with being impeded like this...

...

...

...and HE DIDN'T SEE THE SPLIT-LEGGED NUT PUNCH FROM CAGE! Bowser's eyes widened in UNIMAGINABLE PAIN as he backed up from the Nut Punch, and his weight and Sonic on his shoulders cause them BOTH TO GO FALL OVER TO THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE GROUND!

"And Cage with THE SPLIT-LEGGED NUT PUNCH! Bowser's nuts feel the pain for the SECOND TIME this match, and both him AND Sonic go tumbling out of the ring!" Church said.

"NO CAGE! Why BOWSER?! Couldn't you have Nut Punched SONIC?! Why ME?!" Sarge groaned.

Cage saw that this was his chance and quickly grabbed the ladder and set it up. He began CLIMBING the ladder as fast as he could and tried to REACH FOR THE CASE...

"Cage is going for the case, he's fingertips away!" Church stated.

...

...but SLY climbed up his ladder side and nailed a fist to his skull! Cage, frustrated, duked it out with Sly on their side of the ladder...AND DIDN'T SEE TAKUYA THROWING A LADDER INTO THEM, KNOCKING BOTH OF THEM OFF THE LADDER! Takuya took his chance to climb the ladder himself, and though the ladder wasn't fully underneath the case, he was still close enough to reach...

"Now TAKUYA'S going for the case! Cage and Sly are down, Takuya's got the chance!" Church said.

"GRAB IT! GRAB IT QUICK! Before someone stops you because they're a damn dirtbag and hater towards the Reds!" Sarge stated.

...

...and CRASH CLIMBED THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LADDER AND HEADBUTTED TAKUYA, THE SURPRISE AND FORCE KNOCKING HIM OFF THE LADDER!

"And now CRASH knocks Takuya off the ladder! EVERYBODY'S going for the briefcase and taking each other out, but I think the ladder isn't fully under the briefcase! And Crash is on the side that's FARTHEST form it!" Church said.

"YEAH! GOOD! Good to hear! Gives the Reds more time to recover! Stupid Bandicoot." Sarge said.

Crash then tried to reach for the case...but realized that the ladder wasn't under the case, and his side wasn't anywhere close enough to grab it! Crash MOANED his bad luck and tried to figure out what to do...

...when he looked down...

...

...

...and saw SCOURGE lying across the LADDER BRIDGE FROM EARLIER!

"HEY...Scourge?! What's he doing on that ladder bridge?!" Sarge questioned.

"I think he fell down there after he got nailed with the ladder by Sonic! Scourge is OUT across it..." Church stated.

Scourge was motionless across the ladder as Crash looked at him with a tilted head...before a LIGHTBULB struck in his head...and he grinned in the way ONLY HE could and fully turned himself on the ladder to FACE Scourge on the ladder bridge, the crowd realizing what he wanted and bloodthirstily ENCOURAGING IT...

"..OOOOOHHH NOOOO...I think Scourge is ABOUT TO DIE...because if Crash can't grab the case...that Insane Bandicoot is about to do the NEXT BEST THING in his mind!" Church shouted.

"OH DON'T YOU DARE...DON'T! I was AFRAID of this, that Bandicoot HAD to do this! He's a DAMN DIRTY BLUE ALRIGHT! SCOURGE NO! I CAN'T WATCH!" Sarge moaned.

Crash SPLAYED his arms out...and exclaimed "WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" that the crowd followed suit with it...

...

...

...he dived off the ladder...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **CRASH LANDING DOES NOT CONNECT! I REPEAT, DOES NOT CONNECT! SCOURGE ROLLED OFF THE LADDER BRIDGE AT THE LAST SECOND! CRASH WENT BACK FIRST THROUGH THE LADDER FROM NEARLY FIFTEEN FEET IN THE AIR, AND IS MOTIONLESS AMID THE LADDER REMAINS!**_

**_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY GOOOOODDDD! CRASH IS DEAD! CRASH MAY BE F*CKIN' DEAD! SCOURGE WAS PLAYING POSSUM! THAT HEDGEHOG KNEW CRASH COULDN'T RESIST, AND PULLED HIM INTO HITTING NOTHING BUT STEEL LADDER! CRASH LANDING ALRIGHT...THE KIND THAT LEAVES YOU BROKEN IN HALF! I REPEAT, CRASH MAY BE DEAD!"_** Church shouted.

**_"SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1 I THINK CRASH MAY ACTUALLY BE DEAD THIS TIME! SCOURGE PULLED ONE OVER ON THE DAMN BANDICOOT, AND I APPLAUD IT TOTALLY! HE HAD THE DIRTBAG SCOUTED, AND CRASH IS EFFECTIVELY OUT OF THIS MATCH! CRASH IS DESTROYED, AND SCOURGE NEEDS TO BE GIVEN THE ULTIMATE RED MEDAL! CRASH WENT THROUGH STEEL AND IS NO MORE!"_** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was STUNNED at what just happened, chanting "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" as Crash was NOT MOVING amid the broken ladder, and Scourge laid on the ground a ways from him...probably PROUD of what he just did...

...

...

...all while TAKUYA had recovered from Crash's headbutt and repositioned the ladder under the case before he began climbing it! Everyone else was out! This was his chance to prove he was somebody! He reached the top and GRABBED THE CASE...

"WAIT! In the rign! Takuya's BACK UP! The briefcase...!" Church shouted.

...

...

...

...

...and TOAD NAILED TAKUYA IN THE SIDE WITH A LADDER! Takuya held his side in pain, and Toad took the chance to climb the ladder and GRAB THE CASE, but Takuya nailed a RIGHT to Toad's gut, and nailed a few more rights to the skull, but Toad slammed Takuya's head on the top ladder rung, causing him to fall a bit! Toad tried to reach again...

"Toad's stunned Takuya, and now HIS turn for the case-WAIT! GOLD!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...but GOLD grabbed Toad by the leg! Toad tried to kick him off, but got yanked off the ladder AND FELL RIGHT INTO A GOLD CUTTER!

"GOLD CUTTER! Toad pulled down RIGHT into that Gold Cutter! Toad my be seeing STARS right now!" Church stated.

"Yeah, but LOOK! Takuya's all alone on the ladder now! Thanks for the help, dirtbag!" Sarge exclaimed.

Toad rolled out of the ring as Takuya recovered and GOT A HOLD OF THE CASE...

...

...

...

...but GOLD cut him off at the pass as he rushed up the ladder like nobody's business and caught Takuya with a right! Takuya, ANNOYED with Gold by this point, fired back and the two were trading fists atop the ladder, fighting for dominance! After awhile, they both got fed up with neither relenting...and they both reached for the case...

...they grabbed the case and the chain holding it up...

"Gold and Takuya...they got the case...! Who's gonna get it down first?!" Church questioned.

...

...

...but BOWSER came in and GRABBED THE LADDER...

"Wait a DARN SECOND! BOWSER...!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND PULLED IT OUT FROM UNDER THEM, LEAVING THEM BOTH DANGLING ABOVE THE RING!

"BOWSER PULLED THE DAMN LADDER OUT FROM UNDER THEM! GOLD AND TAKUYA ARE DANGLING FROM THE BRIEFCASE OVER THE RING! THOSE TWO ARE IN THE WORST POSITION TO BE IN A LADDER MATCH!" Church shouted.

"QUICK! KICK GOLD OFF, TAKUYA! LET HIM WRITHE AS HE HITS THE MAT AND THEN HAVE BOWSER HELP YOU WIN THE MATCH...OR YOU HELP BOWSER...JUST KICK GOLD OFF!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd was SHOCKED and in HORROR as both Gold and Takuya were stunned...but then realized their predicament and began KICKING each other, trying to get the other off so they could unhook the briefcase from the position...but BOWSER nailed them with the ladder he pulled from under them! Both managed to hold on, but they got hit with it AGAIN...

"Dammit, Bowser, just HIT GOLD! NOT TAKUYA! Dammit, why must it be EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF?!" Sarge questioned.

"I don't know if they can hold on much longer...!" Church said.

...

...and Gold, as much common sense as he can lack, could TELL he was coming down one way or another...

...

...

...so he decided to come down in STYLE...as he let go of a hand, and HOOKED that arm around Takuya's head, much to his shock...

"What the hell?" Church questioned.

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND DROPPED DOWN FROM THE CHAIN AND CASE WITH TAKUYA IN TOW, NAILING THE GOLD CUTTER ON HIM ALL THE WAY FROM ABOVE! TAKUYA SAT UP FROM THE IMPACT, A BLANK LOOK ON HIS FACE BEFORE FALLING DOWN OUT COLD!**_

_**"SON OF A BITCH! SON OF A GODDAMN BITCH! DID GOLD...ARE YOU...GOLD JUST NAILED A F*CKIN' GOLD CUTTER ON TAKUYA ALL THE WAY FROM THE DAMN CASE TO THE MAT BELOW! THAT DAMN TRAINER IS OUT OF HIS MIND! THIS MATCH IS SH*TTIN' INSANE!"**_ Church exclaimed in SHOCK.

_**"WHAT?! WHAT WHAT?! ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD, GOLD?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! DAMMIT, TAKUYA, NOOOOOOOOOO! GOLD, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON THE TOP OF THE RED'S MOST WANTED LIST! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! DAMMIT, TAKUYA WAS SUCH A MODEL RED! DAMMIT ALL!"**_ Sarge cried out.

The crowd was ABSOLUTELY ALIVE after that move, chanting "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" once more...and Bowser was STUNNED as well...before shrugging and picked up Gold and CHOKESLAMMED HIM to keep him down! He then proceeded to set up the ladder he took from them...and began to SLOWLY make a trek back up the ladder, the ladder CREAKING and WOBBLING with each step from the HEAVY Koopa King, somehow holding...

"And Bowser's taking advantage of that whole deal and is climbing the ladder AGAIN...which is AGAIN...somehow HOLDING HIM..." Church stated.

...Bowser REACHED for the case...

...

...

...he GRABBED IT AND UNHOOKED IT..

"He's got it, he's got it...! Is this it?!" Church questioned.

"Bowser, you are about to get the ultimate ceremony for this victory!" Sarge saluted.

...

...

...

...

...SONIC SPRINGBOARDED ONTO THE LADDER, WHICH WOBBLED AND NEARLY FELL OVER BUT STAYED BALANCED!

"AND SONIC! Sonic Springboard onto the damn ladder - which nearly FELL OVER from that - and he's going after Bowser! HE WON'T LEAVE BOWSER ALONE!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT, YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG! Let Bowser win, you SORE LOSER! LEAVE BOWSER ALONE! He didn't do NOTHING to you!" Sarge stated.

"I think that can be prove wrong ON SEVERAL ACCOUNTS!" Church exclaimed.

Sonic quickly climbed up the ladder and NAILED a vicious right to the skull, stunning Bowser and began to nail right after right after RIGHT on the Koopa King, unrelenting! Bowser was trying to cover up from the shots to no avail, and even got the BRIEFCASE SLAMMED INTO HIS SKULL! Sonic slammed it into Bowser again and again...BUT GOT THROTTLED BY THE THROAT BY BOWSER! Bowser shouted "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" but Sonic KICKED Bowser in the skull from his position, over and over, trying to get him to LET GO...

"Sonic's FIGHTING...Sonic's kicking to try and stay in this match...!" Church said.

...

...but BOWSER HELD FIRM...so he ROARED...and LIFTED UP SONIC...

"ALL FOR NOTHING! BYE-BYE SONIC!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...and SONIC CAUGHT BOWSER WITH A KNEE, GETTING DROPPED _AND LATCHING ONTO BOWSER WITH A GUILLOTINE CHOKE ON TOP OF THE LADDER!_

_"OH SHIT! GUILLOTINE CHOKE! GUILLOTINE CHOKE! SONIC'S CHOKING BOWSER OUT ON THE LADDER AND WON'T LET GO! BOWSER'S IN TROUBLE!"_ Church exclaimed.

_"WHAT?! NO! GET HIM OFF, BOWSER! GET HIM OFF! HE'S JUST LIKE A FLY, JUST SWAT HIM OFF WITH A FLICK OF YOUR FINGER!"_ Sarge shouted.

Bowser's eyes were full on SAUCERS as he flailed around, Sonic CHOKING the life out of Bowser as much as he could on the ladder! Bowser nailed Sonic a few times and tried to pry him off, but Sonic was like LEECH, he would NOT LET GO! Bowser felt the LIFE leaving him, and knew he had to act FAST so he RAMMED Sonic back-first into the ladder! Sonic held FIRM, so Bowser did it AGAIN, and began THRASHING about, trying to throw Sonic off of him! It was TIGHT-KNIT on top of that ladder!

"Sonic is NOT letting go, he's ATTACHED to Bowser as this point, but Bowser's doing all he can to get him off! Something's gotta give!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, get off you annoying Blue gn-Wait...OH NOOOOO..." Sarge cried out...

...but what they didn't notice...was that the ladder was ALREADY having trouble staying balanced and holding with their two weights...

...and Bowser ramming Sonic into it, and trying to throw him off...

...was the LAST STRAW...for when Bowser jerked to the right to get Sonic off of him...the ladder WOBBLED...

...

...and TIPPED OVER...

"OH DAMN! TIIIMMMBBBEEERRRRRRR!" Church called out.

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND BOWSER FELL OFF THE LADDER WITH SONIC STILL ATTACHED TO HIM, THE TWO GOING OVER THE ROPES AND CRASHING TO THE GROUND NASTILY WITH THEIR POSITION!**

"AND BOWSER AND SONIC GO SPLAT ONTO THE OUTSIDE! THE LADDER COULD NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT WENT OVER, AND BOWSER AND SONIC CRASHED AND BURNED! SONIC AND BOWSER MAY BE OUT!" Church exclaimed.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF SONIC HAD JUST LET BOWSER WIN AND NOT BE LIKE A LEECH! ALL OF YOU DAMN BLUES ARE THE SAME! NO DAMN BRAINS! THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD BE RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sonic and Bowser were LAID OUT on the outside, not moving an inch...

...

...and NARUTO slid into the ring, hurt from earlier but still willing to continue as he pulled the ladder back to an upright position! He GINGERLY began making his way up the ladder...

...

...but CAGE began making his way up the ladder, and caught Naruto with a right as he was reaching for the case! The two began trading blows with each other on top of the ladder...

...but then TOAD set up ANOTHER ladder next to theirs! And HE began making his way up the ladder...and then GOLD climbed up THAT ladder as well! Toad REACHED for the case, but got an elbow from Cage, then a right from Gold, who reached, but Naruto stopped him! The four began to trade blows with each other, before they ALL BEGAN REACHING FOR THE CASE! IT WAS A FREE FOR ALL ON TOP OF THE LADDERS!

"And now it's a RACE FOR THE CASE! Every MAN for HIMSELF on top of the ladders! Everyone's going for the case! WHO'S GOING TO GET IT?!" Church asked.

"CAGE! TOAD! ONE OF YOU GET IT! PLEASE! PRESERVE THE CHANCES OF REDHOOD GETTING THAT CASE!" Sarge pleaded.

The four eventually beat each other away from the case, and Cage tried for a NUT PUNCH ON TOAD, but the Toad managed to back away in time and HEADBUTT CAGE! Cage was stunned, but got grabbed and then TOAD SWING OFF THE LADDER! Cage was OUT as Gold grabbed Naruto on his side of the ladder and GOLD CUTTER OFF THE LA-NARUTO BROKE FREE! Gold nearly lost his balance and turned around but GOT LIFTED...

...

...NINJA'S WAY OFF THE LADDER TO THE MAT BELOW! NARUTO WAS ALL ALONE UP THE LADDER!

"NINJA'S WAY! Gold got NINJA'S WAYED off the ladder! Naruto's all alone! Everyone else got taken out! THIS IS HIS CHANCE! GO FOR IT, NARUTO! GET THE GUARANTEE OF GETTING THE TITLE THAT GOT AWAY!" Church shouted.

Naruto panted, leaning over the ladder exhausted...but he HAD IT...he reached up...GRABBED THE BRIEFCASE...began UNHOOKING IT...

...

...

...

...TOAD CAUGHT NARUTO WITH A HEADBUTT TO THE GUT! He had climbed despite the pain to stop Naruto! Naruto held his gut as Toad reached but CAUGHT HIM WITH A RIGHT! The two began trading blows once again...and Naruto nailed a HARD right which caused Toad to pull the ladder to the side...

"TOAD STOPPED NARUTO! Toad's back up and he's fighting Naruto! It's ANYONE'S race right now!" Church stated.

...

...and that was all that was needed for the ladder to tip over...

"May not be in a second, because the ladder's TIPPING OVER...!" Sarge pointed

...

...

...

...

...

...AND CAUSE NARUTO TO CRASH ONTO THE ROPES AND MAT...

...

...

...WHILE TOAD LANDED ON THE RUNGS OF THE LADDER SET UP IN THE CORNER!

"And NARUTO crashes HARD...but Toad LANDS ON THE LADDER! He LANDS on the ladder, saving his own ass!" Church exclaimed. "And that's the WORST POSITION Naruto could ever want Toad in right now!"

"Oh yes it does...because WE ALL KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! A moment WORTHY OF THE REDS..." Sarge exclaimed.

Toad leaned against the ladder, really feeling the match affecting him...but he looked down at Naruto on the mat...and saw where he was...and REALIZED the opportunity he had. He looked around the crowd, who chanted "GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT!" and Toad looked down...and NODDED as he began to climb up the ladder to the very top! Eventually, he got to the top rung...and STEADIED HIMSELF on it...took a deep breath...and shouted three letters and one word...

...

...

...

**"E...C...F*CKIN'-W!"**

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **TOAD NAILS THE GOOMBA STOMP OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER ON NARUTO!**

"GOOOOOMMMBAAAA STOOOMMPPP! FROM NEARLY TWENTY FEET OFF THE LADDER, NARUTO WAS STOMPED INTO PASTE BY TOAD! TOAD GOING ECW ON NARUTO, AND THE RESULTS SHOW!" Church exclaimed.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THANK YOU TOAD! YOU DID GREAT! GOOD JOB! ...NOW GET THE BRIEFCASE FOR MARIO! RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" Sarge insisted.

The crowd went CRAZY, clapping like crazy and chanting "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" as Toad held his legs in pain, the move hurting him just as much as it hurt Naruto! However, he was NOT to be daunted as he pulled the remaining ladder to the center of the ring! He then SLOWLY but SURELY began making his way up the ladder, the crowd WON OVER by Toad now! He could TASTE IT...he REACHED the top...

"Toad's at the top of the ladder! He's at the top! He just needs to get the case!" Church said.

...

...

...he GRABBED THE CASE...

...

...BEGAN UNHOOKING IT...

"YES! Pull it down! QUICK! QUICK!" Sarge urged.

"Does Toad have it?!" Church questioned.

...

...

...

...

...

...AND SLY NAILED TOAD IN THE KIWIS WITH HIS CANE FROM BELOW!

"And To-OOOHHHHHH..." Church winced as he held his own nads. "RIGHT to the jewels... SHADES of the first Money in the Bank with Sly... And that may be it for Toad..."

"DAMMIT, SLY! Why can't you let me WIN with you?! I've had it with you Saints, go into OBSCURITY! OBSCURITY RULES FOR YOU!" Sarge stated.

Toad held his balls in TREMENDOUS pain to a mixed reaction, as Sly shrugged and said "Do what you gotta do" then hooked the cane around Toad's neck and PULLED HIM OFF...

...

...or WOULD HAVE if Toad didn't HOLD ONTO THE LADDER FOR DEAR LIFE! Sly was confused and said "What the hell?" and tried to pull him down AGAIN, but Toad was HOLDING ON! Sly continued to try and yank Toad down with the cane, but Toad REFUSED to budge, despite feeling like being CHOKED, shouting "I...AM...NOT...A...LACKEY!" before PULLING FORWARD WITH ALL HIS MIGHT, PULLING SLY INTO THE LADDER FACE-FIRST!

"Toad did NOT get pulled down! I repeat, he did NOT get pulled down by the cane! History does NOT repeat itself, as Sly ate ladder!" Church stated.

"COME ON TOAD! COME ON! Get it before that damn coon recovers! FOR MARIO! FOR THE REDS!" Sarge shouted.

Toad leaned against the ladder, groaning in pain before he reached up once more AND GOT A CANE SHOT TO THE BACK! Sly would NOT stay down! Toad gritted his teeth as Sly stumbled to the other side of the ladder, and began climbing it as well, and said "Sorry, man..." before NAILING Toad with the cane, causing him to drop a few rungs! Sly reached for the case...

"And Toad falls down a few rungs! Sly's got the chance before Toad recovers! Sly reaching!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...and Sly PUL- **GOT SPEARED! SPEARED OFF THE LADDER! SCOURGE SPEARED SLY, LADDER TO LADDER, CRASHING HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!**

"SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEEEAAARR! SCOURGE JUST SPEARED SLY OFF THE DAMN LADDER! ALL THE WAY FROM THE LADDER IN THE CORNER! SLY NEVER SAW IT COMING!" Church called.

"SCOURGE, YOU WILL BE THANKED UNTIL THE END OF TIME FOR THAT! THANK YOU! AND TOAD'S ALL ALONE ON THE LADDER AGAIN! GO FOR IT, TOAD!" Church shouted.

Toad groaned as he fought the pain he was in and made his way back up the ladder slowly...and REACHED for the case once more...

...

...but SCOURGE ascended the ladder like a wild animal and nailed a RIGHT to Toad! He then reached...

"SCOURGE! Scourge back on the ladder and now reaching for the briefcase...!" Church exclaimed.

...but TOAD fought back with a right of his own!

...Scourge nailed Toad with a headbutt!

...Toad slammed the case into Scourge!

...Scourge with a thumb to the eye!

...Toad with an Elbow Smash to the face!

SCOURGE AND TOAD WENT CRAZY ON TOP OF THE LADDER, DUKING IT OUT FOR THE CASE RIGHT ABOVE THEM! THEY WERE ALL THAT WERE LEFT UP THERE! THIS WAS THEIR CHANCE! THEIR MOMENT!

"TOAD AND SCOURGE! FIGHTING ON TOP OF THE LADDER! IT'S A SLUGFEST UP THERE, BATTLING FOR DOMINANCE! THEY KNOW THEY MAY BE THE LAST ONES LEFT! FIGHTING FOR THE GUARANTEE OF BEING A WORLD CHAMPION! IT'S ALL ON THE LINE!" Church shouted.

"THIS IS WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT, PEOPLE! TWO GREAT REDS FOR SOMETHING AS RICH AS THIS! GIVING THEIR ALL, AND BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER TO BE A WORLD CHAMPION IN THE FUTURE! AND TOAD AND SCOURGE WILL KEEP FIGHTING FOR IT UNTIL THEIR LAST BREATH! WHO'S COMING OUT ON TOP?!" Sarge questioned.

The two continued to trade blows...until Toad SLOWLY began to get the upper hand in the fight, hammering Scourge with blows...until Scourge KICKED Toad in the gut through the rungs, stunning him! Scourge quickly climbed up and GRABBED THE CASE-SPIT IN THE EYE! Toad SPIT in Scourge's eyes in desperation, and the Moebian hedgehog held his eye in agony...

...

...

...AND TOAD PUSHED HIM OFF THE LADDER!

"And Toad PUSHED SCOURGE OFF THE LADDER! Off the spit to the eye! TOAD IS ALL ALONE! HE'S ALL ALONE! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! GO FOR IT, TOAD! GO FOR IT! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A LACKEY?! THEN MAKE IT REALITY, HERE AND NOW! PULL DOWN THE BRIEFCASE!" Church urged.

"FOR THE REDS, TOAD! SCOURGE WOULD HAVE BEEN GREAT, BUT YOU ARE HELPING MARIO WITH THIS! GRAB THE CASE! BE MR. MONEY IN THE BANK FOR THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Sarge exclaimed.

Toad was ALL ALONE on the ladder...everyone was DOWN...the crowd was GOING CRAZY...Toad couldn't believe it...but he REACHED for the case...

...

...

...

...he GRABBED IT...

...

...

...

...UNHOOKED IT...

...

...

...

...BEGAN PULLING IT OUT OF THE CLASP...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **TOAD IS THE NEW MR. MO- _SCOURGE THREW A CHAIR FROM BELOW RIGHT INTO TOAD'S FACE HARD! THE SAME CHAIR SONIC BROUGHT IN AT THE START OF THE MATCH!_**

_**"OOOOHHHH! THE CHAIR! SCOURGE THREW THAT CHAIR INTO TOAD'S FACE! I THINK THAT'S THE SAME ONE SONIC BROUGHT IN AGAIN AT THE START OF THIS MATCH! USED AGAIN, AND IT MAY COST TOAD EVERYTHING!"**_ Church exclaimed.

_**"I GUARANTEE YOU THAT SONIC NEVER THOUGHT THAT CHAIR WOULD BE USED FOR THIS! TOAD DOESN'T KNOW WHERE HE IS...AND MY GOD, SCOURGE IS GOING IN FOR THE KILL!"**_ Sarge exclaimed.

Toad let go of the hook and case, which slid back into the clasp and was absolutely OUT OF IT on the ladder, wondering what just him! The crowd told him to LOOK OUT...

...

...

...but it didn't matter as Scourge grabbed the ladder and PUSHED IT AS HARD AS HE COULD...

...

...

...

...all while Sonic and Bowser were SOMEHOW getting up on the outside...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND TOAD FELL OFF THE LADDER AND TO THE OUTSIDE, CRASHING DOWN ONTO SONIC AND BOWSER, BRINGING THEM ALL DOWN!**_

"AND SCOURGES PUSHES THE LADDER DOWN! TOAD JUST CRASHED RIGHT INTO BOWSER AND SONIC AS A RESULT! ALL THREE OF THEM ARE DOWN! TOAD'S DREAMS JUST WENT UP IN SMOKE!" Church exclaimed.

"TOAD CAME SO CLOSE, BUT THE ULTIMATE RED'S NOT GONNA HAVE ANY INSURANCE NOW! BUT SCOURGE...THE KING'S ALL ALONE IN THE RING NOW...!" Sarge exclaimed.

Toad was laid out with the two rivals...and SCOURGE quickly pulled the ladder back up to an outright position, a wild and panicking look in his eye! He took a QUICK look around, wanting to make sure NO ONE was going to get up for this...and when it was clear he was the only one standing, he TREKKED UP THE LADDER TO HUGE BOOS FROM THE CROWD...

"Scourge is CLIMBING as fast as he possibly can up the ladder! Everyone else is DOWN! No one's there to interfere! Don't TELL ME...!" Church stated.

"IS THIS IT?! IS THIS IT?! IS THIS IT?!" Sarge repeated thrice.

...

...he reached the top as fast as he could, and stood tall near the top rung...

...

...

...he looked at the case hungrily, before GRASPING IT...

...

...

...

...UNHOOKED IT...

...

...

...

...BEGAN PULLING IT OUT...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... ** _SCOURGE PULLS DOWN THE BRIEFCASE, AN ABSOLUTELY ERRATIC AND FIERCE LOOK IN HIS EYES!_**

**_"SCOURGE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY F*CKIN' DID IT! SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG HAS THE BRIEFCASE! SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG IS MR. MONEY IN THE BANK!" Church called._ **

_**I'll never long for what might have been** _

_**Regret won't waste my life again** _

_**I won't look back** _

_**I'll fight to remain** _

_**On this day I see clearly** _

_**Everything has come to life** _

_**A bitter place and a broken dream** _

_**And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind** _

**("Metalingus" by Alter Bridge)**

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER...AND THE NEEEWWWW MR. MONEY IN THE BANK..."THE KING OF THE WORLD" SCOURGE THE HEEEDDGGEEEEEHOOOOGGGG!" Cait Sith announced to the world.

Scourge stood on top of the ladder, holding the briefcase to his chest as tightly as he possibly can, a wild look in his eyes before trying to climb down, only to fall off onto the mat flat on his back his whole body aching. He still held the briefcase as tightly as he possibly could, unwilling to let go, all while the crowd booed Scourge as the winner, but still cheering and clapping as they loved everything that went down in this match. Scourge slowly began pulling himself up to his feet via the ropes, and managed to stand up, and took in the moment...before raising the briefcase and shouting "I TOLD YOU ALL! I TOLD YOU! NO MORE LOSING! NO MORE RIDICULE TOWARDS ME! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?! THIS IS MY MOMENT! MY BRIEFCASE! AND THE KING WILL SOON TAKE BACK HIS THRONE!" He then held the briefcase to his chest once more before dropping down and sliding out of the ring, walking up the ramp as the carnage in and around the ring was shown...

"Scourge has made HISTORY! Scourge has put him among the elite few to win the Money in the Bank match TWICE in the SAME COMPANY! He's now a 2x UCA Mr. Money in the Bank! And the CAR WRECK he went through to get that was INSANE! This whole match was INSANITY!" Church exclaimed.

"Damn right it was, dirtbag, even I didn't think it would as insane as it was! It may have been the most chaotic Money in the Bank Ladder Match we've ever had in UCA! It was a demolition derby, a true destruction classic...but in the end, SCOURGE stands tall! WAY TO STAND TALL FOR THE REDS, SCOURGE! YOU MADE US ALL PROUD TONIGHT!" Sarge shouted.

"Scourge is Mr. Money in the Bank...and with that title, he is the most powerful man in all of UCA. And knowing how HE is...no telling what he's gonna do with that case. But all I can say...is he's the Uncrowned World Champion, and that's bad news for a LOT OF PEOPLE!" Church stated. "What a MATCH..."

The rest of the MITB competitors were shown around the ring...Crash was still motionless amid the remains of the ladder bridge...Takuya was still out of it, wondering what just happened to him...Sly sat against the barricade, holding his midsection and sighing...Naruto held his chest, and slammed a fist into the announce table in frustration...Cage grabbed his Internet Title and held his body, cursing everything...Gold held his head as he lied on the outside, just groaning to himself...Bowser growled angrily, there would be hell to pay for this...Sonic just slammed his head into the apron, frustrated he failed again, but took a bit of solace in keeping Bowser from winning...and Toad held his head as he sat against the apron, just frustrated, angry, and so much more...

...all while Scourge stood at the top of the rampway, and then turned to the camera with a scowl...

"...Don't think...that this means everything's okay." Scourge gritted out. "Pride & Glory...and Tommy Oliver...opened the floodgates. They started something that they're going to regret big time... This briefcase...is only the START. No more playing around...you all brought this on yourselves..."

Scourge then leaned into the camera and said in a low voice...

"The takeover...begins NOW."

"...TAKEOVER? What the hell does he mean by that?! WHAT TAKEOVER?! What's he talking about?!" Church questioned.

"Well I know what it is! Of course I do, me and Scourge are buddies and fellow Reds, we share stuff all the time!" Sarge stated.

"Really, then what's he talking about?" Church asked.

"Like I would tell you! Reds NEVER TELL SECRETS! You'll never know! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Dammit, why do I put up with you? ...Well whatever! Whatever this takeover is, it can only be bad news for UCA! But for right now, Scourge has done it! The King of the World is the Uncrowned World Champion! SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG...IS MR. MONEY IN THE BANK!"

The last shot we see before we go to the back is Scourge throwing up the devil horns with one hand, and raising the briefcase with the other, shouting at the top of his lungs on the stage "ALL HAIL THE KING OF THE WORLD, BABY!"

* * *

The camera goes to the backstage parking garage of the stadium...where we see an assortment of cars and such parked everywhere, and everything seems quiet...but then something is heard in the distance...

...and the camera turns to see a CHARIZARD fly into the parking lot from the entrance to it, the speed it came actually pushing a few cars back before it comes to a halt. It then slowly lands on its feet in the middle of the garage, and snorted out some flames before turning to someone on his back...

...

...and the person jumped off the Charizard and revealed itself to be RED, which the crowd a THUNDEROUS mixed reaction for. Red's expression was stoic and neutral as he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and back. He then turned to Charizard...and patted him on the shoulder before saying...

"Thanks...now go. From here on out...this is my fight alone."

The Charizard gave a...worried, concerned look towards its Trainer...but Red just gave it a nod, telling him to go and he will be fine. The Charizard just sighed...but nodded and proceeded to fly out of the backstage lot. Red then began making his way to the main backstage area, backpack held over his shoulder.

"Red is HERE! The Pokemon Master is HERE for Hell in a Cell, the main event! And you can tell from that look, he is ready for the END!" Church stated.

"The damn dirtbag's here, and I believe that for once! Red's focused, he's determined, and we're going to see WAR later tonight! Oh, it's gonna be a battle worthy of the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Red and Blue later tonight for Hell in a Cell...and there's no telling WHAT we'll see there..." Church said. "But that's for later tonight...and next up...Green vs Kiva Andru! Legend vs Rookie! Let's get it on!" The camera then went back to the ring...


	42. Green vs Kiva Andru

The crowd was waiting in anticipation...knowing that the next match of Final Clash was about to begin, and they knew what it was...they awaited whoever was going to come out first...

...several seconds passed...people were getting impatient...when suddenly...

_**You always had some trouble with authority** _

_**And that's the way that growing up's going supposed to be** _

_**But you can make it through, you gotta believe** _

_**You are your own secret weapon** _

_**It's all up to you, to come out swingin'** _

_**It's all up to you!** _

**("Secret Weapon" by MxPx)**

The crowd gave a THUNDEROUS mixed reaction as the music played, and green lights began to light up and flicker around all over the stadium...and suddenly a HUGE, brown tortoise shell slid from the back onto the stage, spinning a bit in place on it, and it looked as if someone was on it...until it slowed down a bit...

...and it came to a halt to show GREEN sitting on the edge of it, legs crossed an umbrella held over her, wearing her classic black dress and white gloves, and a white jacket over the dress. She had her signature grin on her face, as Blasty, her Blastoise, popped his head and limbs out of its shell, lifting Green on his head, and then proceeded to do Hydro Pump, firing bursts of waters from its cannons into the air where they exploded, raining all over the stage. Green's umbrella protected her from the rain as she spun it over, and Blasty lowered his head and Green plopped herself off Blasty and onto the stage, patting Blasty on the head before closing her umbrella and shouldering it, walking down the stage with a strut in her step.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, fellas! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, Kanto, weighing in at 120 lbs., Green!" Cait Sith announced.

"...I got to figure out how the hell she didn't get dizzy from THAT. But this next contest...oh boy, is this one going to be INTERESTING. This all started a few weeks ago, where Green gave Kiva a match against her on Flame...and it ended with Green pulling a fast one on Kiva, and stealing the victory from her! And THAT...didn't sit well with Kiva...and Green just said she "wasn't worth the hype"...whiiicchhh has spiraled into what we see before us. And Green has made no wasted no motion in antagonizing Kiva over this every second she has, she firmly believes in her opinion over Kiva, and won't budge on it." Church recalled.

"And Green's RIGHT! Kiva's NOT worth the hype! What she's DONE?! NOTHING! And she should accept it, dirty Blues like her ALWAYS SUCK! They SUCK for ETERNITY! Too bad she DOESN'T get it! She went and screwed over Green at Pride & Glory in the Best of the Best Match, screwing over UCA in the process! So by the power invested in the Reds, I give Green all the power she needs to DESTROY KIVA! DESTROY KIVA AND DESTROY HER HYPE FOR HER DEFIANCE!" Sarge cheered.

"...You're insane." Church deadpanned. "Anyways, Green is NO STRANGER to Final Clash! Final Clash 2000 started her legendary reign as Women's Champion, 2001 saw her and Tifa put on a classic against each other for the Women's Title, 2003 where her and Lara went to war in a Hardcore Match, 2006, defeated Sally Acorn and ended her year-long reign...Green has a HUGE history here, she KNOWS this stage almost better than any female on the current roster...and that gives her an edge that she WILL exploit."

_**Take back the stolen years, the truth will set you free** _

_**Don't lady down and lie, shut down the fallacies** _

_**Throw all of your fears into the sea** _

_**You are your own secret weapon** _

_**It's all up to you, to come out swingin'** _

_**It's all up to you!** _

Green reaches the end of the ramp, her umbrella held upright on the ground in front of her as she still held her smirk, looking around before placing her umbrella against the steel steps and then entering the ring. She walked around the ring, smelling the air and saying "Yeah...definitely Final Clash..." before splaying her arms out, taking it all in, then took off her jacket. Placing it outside the ring, she proceeded to lean against a corner, arms on the ropes as she awaited her opponent, her music dying as she did so...a few seconds passed...then...

_**I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay.** _

_**I betrayed myself when I let others have their way** _

_**But I am holding on, my finger on the pulse.** _

_**The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope.** _

_**But people don't like when you put up a fight.** _

_**And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine.** _

_**I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive.** _

_**Fight (fight), nowhere to run, nowhere to hide** _

**("Fight" by Icon for Hire)**

The crowd cheered LOUDLY at the sound of the music...and the cheers got louder as KIVA ANDRU walked out onto the stage, wearing her famous white and blue futuristic suit. No flashy entrances for the Future Girl, she was not here to make an entrance, she was here to make an IMPACT...and shove it in Green's face. She looked around the 100,000 strong at the AT&T stadium, the biggest stage of her career...and she took a deep breath...and narrowed her eyes at Green in the ring. She then shook her arms and began to make her way down the long rampway to the ring, perhaps the longest walk of her career so far.

"And introducing her opponent, from New Jersey City, New Jersey, weighing in at 149 lbs., Kiva Andru!" Cait Sith announced.

"Kiva is HERE at Final Clash, and to her, there is nothing more important than this match to her!" Church said. "Hell, the last few weeks have been TURBULENT...with Green cheating her out of a win, and putting her down verbally every chance she gets, even costing her matches now, and Kiva's been striking RIGHT BACK! Remember when we said she screwed Green at P&G? That was because SHE was originally supposed to be in the match, but Green took her spot after beating her, and she wasn't going to take that lying down! And then Kiva FINALLY got what she wanted...a REMATCH with Green to prove she's worth more than she says is...on the biggest stage of UCA!"

"She's a SORE LOSER is what she is! She lost, so what, GET OVER IT! Accept the fact that you're a dirty Blue, and move on, but nope she does what all dirty Blues do and that's BE JEALOUS and screw over Green again and again! Doesn't she know that a legend like Green knows best and that she's right about HER?! Rookies like her don't know when the legend is right, and Green's RIGHT! For once, the Reds agree with her, and Kiva's got no chance in this match!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well this is Kiva's FIRST-EVER Final Clash, hell, her first big stage in general, she's never been on a stage of this caliber before...so the advantage goes to Green, but the Future Girl is MOTIVATED that's for sure, and sometimes, motivation is ALL you need...I think." Church said.

_**Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?** _

_**How could I forget that I'm better than this?** _

_**I've come too far to fade tonight.** _

_**Fight, or be taken out alive.** _

_**My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react.** _

_**The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act.** _

_**Don't pull the plug, I swear this isn't how I want to go.** _

_**The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope.** _

Kiva makes her way to the ring, and gets up on the apron, and is about to get in, when she looks up...and her eyes widened as she sees MEGAS through the retractable roof of the stadium, standing over it and looking down at the ring before it gives off rock horns and she hears a cry of "KICK BUTT, KIVA! YOU ROCK!" from a familiar chubby Jersey native. Kiva just shook her head and smirked before entering and climbed a corner, looking out at the crowd before taking a deep breath and standing off with Green, who leaned against the corner with a smirk. And refereeing this contest was the new UCA referee, Matt Newman (brown hair, tall, good guy, bit too laid-back sometimes), standing before the two, and he checked on the two, asking if they were ready...and when he did...he RANG THE BELL.

"And HERE we go...second match for Final Clash! Green vs Kiva, the legend vs the rookie, time for it to go down!" Church exclaimed.

Green and Kiva slowly met each other in the middle of the ring, staring each other down as they circled each other, before finally getting in a lock-up. Green pulled Kiva into a Headlock and wrenched on the head, but Kiva slipped out of it and pulled Green into a Hammerlock. Green quickly threw Kiva over her, and the Future Girl rolled onto her feet, and walked right into a Side Headlock Takedown. Kiva held her head as it was wrenched, and slowly stood up before going for a Back Suplex, but Green backflipped out of it. Kiva turned around into a kick into the gut, followed by an Irish Whip, but Kiva reversed with an Irish Whip of her own...and when Green reached the ropes, she dropped and slid out of the ring. Kiva was surprised, but then INCENSED...when Green motioned with a yawn outside the ring, saying "Boorriiinnggg..." Kiva was pissed at that shrugging off of her, and shouted for her to get back in, and Green just shrugged and replied "Do better, this is Final Clash! Maybe THEN I'll get back in..."

"Oooohhh, she's doing it on purpose, isn't she? She's just trying to mess with Green and get inside her head at this point!" Church exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not her fault Kiva's so boring! Seriously, we need a scanner to scan how BORING she is! Hey, fellow Reds, GET US A SCANNER! QUICK!" Sarge exclaimed.

Eventually, Green decided to slide back into the ring with that grin on her face and the two met each other, and Kiva got Green in a waist-lock, and pushed Green towards the ropes. The trainer held onto them, and Kiva rolled backwards off her and onto her feet, but then got a Front Dropkick to the face from Green. The trainer quickly picked up Kiva and said "Come on, thought you were gonna show me something!" before whipping her into a corner, and then sprinted after her. Kiva however got a foot up to catch the jaw, staggering Green back a bit, and then dashed at her herself. Green caught Kiva and lifted her for a Michinoku Driver, but the Future Girl landed behind Green and backed up into the ropes. The trainer turned around and ran at her, but Kiva Back Dropped her over the ropes, which Green landed on the apron...and then proceeded to drop off the apron and walk around the ring. Kiva turned around, and saw Green walking around with a disinterested look, shrugging off Kiva, and that just got to Andru even more, as she shouted "GET BACK IN HERE NOW AND FIGHT ME!" and Green just shrugged again at this, incensing Kiva even MORE...

"Okay, at this point, Green's just doing this to piss Kiva off and getting a kick out of it, no other reason needed for THIS trainer!" Church said.

"SCANNER! Give me a SCANNER! Kiva's BORING Green to DEATH, we must figure out her boredom level so we CAN SAVE GREEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Some of the fans, despite respecting Green as a legend, was starting to get fed up with this attitude and booed, and Green replied "Hey, not my fault this hasn't lived up to my expectations. Told you all she was wasn't wor-"

KIVA SUDDENLY NAILS A SUICIDE DIVE ON GREEN, HAVING HAD ENOUGH!

"OH, AND KIVA HAD ENOUGH OF GREEN'S BULLSHIT! SO SHE'S GOING TO TAKE THE FIGHT RIGHT TO HER INSTEAD OF WAITING!" Church shouted.

"HEY, NO ATTACKING, WE STILL HAVEN'T SCANNED YOU YET, DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd cheers as Kiva had Green down and was now nailing rights to the downed Trainer repeatedly before picking her up and slamming her backfirst into the barricade, before throwing her facefirst into the apron. The trainer was dazed and Kiva grabbed her and IRISH WHIPPED HER HARD INTO THE STEEL POST! Green fell down like a sack of hammers as a result, and then Kiva picked her up and threw her into the ring, before jumping onto the apron and climbed the corner. She had reached the top as Green got up, and got a Diving Crossbody from the Future Girl! First cover of the match! 1...2...Green kicks out! Green gets up, but gets a knee to the face from Kiva! Green is dazed, and she gets a follow-up kick to the skull to bring her down. Kiva picks up Green and whips her into the corner, and nails a hard Running Corner Dropkick on her, followed up by pulling her into an Exploder Suplex! Kiva hooks the leg! 1...2...Green kicks out!

"And Kiva's on FULL OFFENSIVE right here on Green, kicking some MAJOR ASS. Green can't even mount a counter on her!" Church said.

"Just you wait, the Reds are smiling upon her this one time, and therefore, IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!" Sarge shouted.

Green is trying to get up, dazed by the flurry from Kiva, but gets yanked up and nailed with a few more Forearms to the face, before Kiva hooks her up and goes for a Suplex...but Green remains rooted to the ground! Kiva tries again, but Green's not budging, and Kiva tries AGAIN...and this time, she DOES lift her up...but Green slips out and lands behind Kiva, who turns around catches a kick from Green WHO FOLLOWS UP WITH AN ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Kiva is out on her feet, and gets Double Knees to the back, sending her through the ropes and onto the apron! Kiva got up on the apron, and caught a fist from Green, and nailed with her forearm. She then tried to get back into the ring-ANOTHER ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Kiva is dazed on the apron...

...

...GREEN SLINGSHOTS OVER THE ROPES AND HURRICANRANAS KIVA OFF THE APRON AND TO THE FLOOR BELOW!

"OH, and there's that SIGNATURE Slingshot Hurricanrana of Green's, and did you see the way Kiva landed on the floor?! That was SICK! It never fails to be!" Church said.

"Only GREEN does a move like that, and boy, does she pull it of with GRACE! Hehehe, now THAT'S what I called being a good ol' fashioned Red..." Sarge stated.

Kiva held her back in pure agony on the outside, and Green kneeled near her with a smirk on her face, mouthing "That's how it's done" before picking up Green and throwing her into the ring. Green got on the apron, and sized up Kiva as she stumbled up to her feet...and Springboard Clothesline connects! Green stands up as Kiva stumbles upward and RIGHT INTO A JUMPING DDT! Kiva's laid out as Green hooks the leg!

"Jumping DDT, RIGHT to the head of Kiva! And Green's got Kiva covered!" Church exclaimed.

1...

2...

Kiva kicks out!

"Oh fudgesicles, she kicked out...but hey, it's time for Green to show Kiva how low she is!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, the idiot to my right is right, Green's got full control now, and that's bad news for Kiva no doubt." Church said.

Green stood up and grinned, feeling control of the match her away, before she urged Kiva to a sitting position, then bounced off the ropes and nailed a Low Running Dropkick right to her face! Green then ran the ropes again, and nailed a Springboard Leg Drop! Green hooks the leg! 1...2...Kiva kicks out! Green follows up with a Headlock, wrenching on the head with that smarmy grin all over her. Kiva held the arms, gritting her teeth in pain, but the crowd began to clap for Kiva, trying to will her on. Kiva felt the energy come, and slowly but surely, stood with Green still having the Headlock in...

"Kiva...trying to get out of this...knows this is her chance to turn things around..." Church said.

...and then managed to throw Green over her body! Green rolled to her feet as Kiva held her neck and walked over to Green...

...

...AND GOT PLANTED WITH A HURRICANRANA DRIVER OUT OF NOWHERE!

"HAH! THERE'S a Hurricanrana for ya! Skills from the legend herself!" Church said.

"You're telling me, Kiva just got SPIKED right on her head, she may be out of it! Easy pickings for Green!" Church said.

Kiva fell down to the mat after getting planted on her head, and Green wasted no time with a Rana Pin!

1...

2...

Kiva manages to kick out!

"Wait, NOPE! Kiva kicks out JUST before the three count! But she's in REAL big trouble right now!" Church said. "Because right now, it's ALL Green!"

Green wasn't too worried as she nonchalantly picked up Kiva, and dragged her towards a corner, placing her there and begin nailing forearm after forearm to the face of Kiva. After eight forearm, she ran to the other corner, then back towards Kiva and nailing a Jumping Corner Knee Smash to the face, then pulled her out of there to hit a Back Suplex on her! Another cover! 1...2...Another kick out! Green just shrugged though, and stood up, looking down at Kiva and said "Well...looks like I was right about you all along. Sucks to be you. Here I thought this'd be better." Green then went over to the corner and began to climb it.

"And Green climbing the to the top...very...confident, so to speak, about her chances right now." Church said.

"Call it what it is, dirtbag! Green knowing Kiva's no match, and about to put her down for GOOD!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green made it to the top of the corner, sized up Kiva, shook her head...

...dived off...

...

...RIGHT INTO LIFTED-UP FEET TO HER JAW! Kiva lifted up her feet in time for Green to drop jaw-first into them! Green stumbled over Kiva, holding her jaw as Kiva rolled away to near the corner. Green composed herself and saw Kiva getting up there, and ran at her...

...

...and got DROP TOE-HOLD RIGHT into the middle turnbuckle! Green holds her face as she stumbles up backwards...AND SUDDENLY GETS NAILED WITH A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX!

"RELEASE GERMAN! Kiva caught Green out of nowhere, and now she got dropped on her head!" Church exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO! Kiva, you can't do that, you absolutely, positively, SUCK!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green hit the mat HARD and rolls backwards onto her knees, and looks out of it...

...

...

...AND THAT'S GROUNDS FOR GETTING HIT WITH A SHINING WIZARD FROM KIVA!

"PICTURE PERFECT SHINING WIZARD TO THE FACE! KIVA GOT ALL OF IT!" Church exclaimed.

"I REPEAT, YOU CAN'T! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" Sarge shouted.

"The COVER!" Church called.

Kiva hooks the inside leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Green kicks out before three!

"And the KICKOUT! Green BARELY getting out of THAT one! Yeah, she's got to take Kiva more seriously from now on!" Church stated. "Because that nearly COST HER!"

Kiva quickly drags Green up to her feet, and nails a few rights to the skull of the trainer before bouncing off the ropes, and right INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY...but Kiva managed to slip out from behind in time! Green turned around and SPINNING HEEL KICK TO THE FACE! Green backed up and bounced off the ropes...

...

...and RIGHT INTO a grab and SNAP DDT! Kiva stood up as the crowd cheered, chanting Kiva's name as she felt the energy came to her.

"Oh come on, how is she doing this?! She's not worth the hype! It's TRUTH! Green said so...and seeing as how the Reds support her for now, that's FACT!" Sarge said.

"REALLY? Because these fans beg to differe, and so does the momentum! Kiva's back in the game, and Kiva looking for something BIG now!" Church said.

Kiva turned to the downed Green...and then stalked the legend who slowly began to stir. Green slowly pushed herself up...got to her feet...

...

...turned to Kiva...

...

...AND THE MEGAS KICK-DOES NOT CONNECT! Green ducked it and quickly nailed a BACKSTABBER ON KIVA FROM BEHIND!

"Megas Kick...DUCKED! BACKSTABBER FROM GREEN! Kiva's back WRITHING in agony! And Green's got her chance!" Church exclaimed.

"Kiva..." Sarge began.

Green wastes no time with a cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Kiva kicks out at 2.7!

"You Just Got...Oh DANG IT! Kiva, stop FIGHTING! Seriously, can you just QUIT? Green, FINISH HER PLEASE..." Sarge stated.

Green groaned before saying "Come on...just stay down" before picking up Green and dragging her to a corner. She then lifted up Kiva and placed her on the top turnbuckle. She then went to climb up...

...but Kiva suddenly nailed a headbutt. Green was stunned...but Kiva nailed another headbutt, and then another, followed by A FEW MORE...and then KICKED Green off the corner. Kiva shook her head and tried to stand tall...

...

...

...BUT GOT A GAMENGIRI TO THE SKULL FROM GREEN!

"SHIT! Did you hear that?! What a hell of a kick, and Kiva got caught RIGHT on top of the turnbuckle with it!" Church winced. "And now she's falling OFF the corner, that's NOT good!"

Kiva FELL OFF the corner and down to the apron HARD...but managed to hold onto the ropes to keep herself from hitting the outside. She then pulled herself up on the apron...all while Green smirked and grasped the ropes...

...

...slingshotted over them...

...

...

...AND KIVA HELD ONTO THE ROPES, DENYING THE SLINGSHOT HURRICANRANA! GREEN FALLS DOWN TO THE OUTSIDE WITH A SPLAT!

"AAHH, WHAT THE FUDGE POPS?! DAMMIT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, ANDRU?! I DEMAND AN EXPLANTION OR I WILL GET THE SCANNER!" Sarge shouted.

"Kiva HELD ON! She held onto the ropes, and Green just went SPLAT on the outside! And that has GOT TO HURT LIKE HELL! Green on the receiving end for once!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" at the nasty landing of Green, and Kiva backed up to a corner on the apron, panting a bit in exhaustion. But then she focused herself...and saw Green getting up...readied herself...

...

...

...before running full steam...

...

...

...AND NAILING A DIVING KNEE SMASH OFF THE APRON TO THE SIDE OF GREEN'S SKULL!

"And Kiva follows it up WITH A KNEE TO THE SKULL! Kiva diving head-on and SCRAMBLING Green's brain with that knee, Green looks OUT COLD!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, what the hell is that steel made of?! Adamantium?! If it is, I am KILLING some cheating bastards!" Sarge shouted.

Kiva stood up and had an intense look on her face, the crowd going CRAZY at that move before picking up Green and threw her into the ring! Kiva slid in and made the cover!

"Kiva threw her back in, and the COVER...!" Church said.

1...

...

2...

...

Green kicks out!

"Oh thank God, Green kicked out! Dammit, how the hell did Kiva get a near-fall like that?! This is getting RIDICULOUS! Ridiculous like ALL BLUES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, Kiva may be sharing in your frustrations in a DIFFERENT manner, Sarge...she wants to win this match SO BAD...this match means EVERYTHING to her." Church stated.

Kiva shook her head before picking up Green and then Irish Whipping her into the corner. She then charged towards Green...but Green quickly slipped herself through the ropes and onto the apron, causing Kiva to crash into the turnbuckle! Kiva fell backwards and held her chest, and Green began to make her way up the corner...

...

...steadied herself on top...

...

...

...but KIVA SUDDENLY CLIMBED UP THERE, NAILING A KNEE TO THE JAW TO STUN HER!

"KIVA CAUGHT GREEN! Just like Green caught Kiva before, that knee of Kiva's once again finds its mark!" Church said.

"Oh dammit, kick her off, Green! KICK HER OFF LIKE A BAD HABIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Green was dazed, and Kiva took the chance to position herself and Green on the top turnbuckle just right...then hooked her arm around Green's head and threw the arm over hers...

...

...

...ALLOWING HER TO NAIL A SUPERPLEX ON HER! GREEN HITS THE MAT...

...

...

...

...WHILE KIVA HUNG UPSIDE DOWN ACROSS THE CORNER, LEGS HOOKED TO THE ROPE TO STAY THERE!

"Superplex to Green...and KIVA HELD ON! Kiva held onto the top by her legs! SPIDER SUPERPLEX, THAT'S JUST INCREDIBLE FROM KIVA!" Church stated.

"NO, IT ISN'T, ANYONE COULD DO IT! I COULD DO IT!" Sarge shouted.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, SARGE! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY...AND BREAK YOUR DAMN LEGS DOING SO!" Church exclaimed.

Kiva wasted no time in pulling herself back up to a sitting position on the corner, and began to stand herself on top of there. Once there, she waited there on top of it as Green groaned, slowly standing herself up...

...

...

...

...AND WAS INSTANTLY GREETED WITH A MOONSAULT BY KIVA THAT BROUGHT HER BACK DOWN! KIVA HAS HER IN A PIN!

"And Green is greeted by a MOONSAULT as soon as she stands up! Green falls onto her right into a pin!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, Green..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

GREEN KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got...NOT SARGE'D! HAH! THIS is why Green is a FUTURE Hall of Famer, one of the best! She ALWAYS knows how to kick out!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, Green knows how to kick out when she needs to, it takes a LOT to put her down, and Kiva's learning that the hard way!" Church said.

Kiva was starting to grow frustrated as she got to a knee and stalked the trainer once more, this time once more wanting to go for the kill. She patiently waited...and Green now stood up...turned around...

...

...Kiva stood and JUMPED TOWARDS GREEN...

...

...

...and GREEN SIDESTEPPED, avoiding the XLR! Kiva landed on her feet and turned around RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK! Green with the Superkick and Kiva fell into the ropes, and got pulled into a BRAINBUSTER!

"BRAINBUSTER! Green avoided the XLR, and dropped Kiva RIGHT on her head! That may be payback for the German!" Church said. "Hook of the leg...!"

Green quickly hooks the leg once more!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"DAMMIT! She kicked out AGAIN! I am getting TIRED of these kick outs, Kiva! STOP KICKING OUT! You're INSULTING THE REDS!" Sarge shouted.

"I think EVERYONE is happy to hear that, Sarge..." Church stated.

Green was starting to get a TAD frustrated, but managed to keep her composure before standing up. She then grabbed Kiva and picked her up-JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW OUT OF NOWHERE FROM KIVA! Green was out of on her feet as Kiva held her head and ran the ropes...

...

...

...AND CAME BACK RIGHT INTO A SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Kiva stumbled up to her feet in a daze...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HER WITH A MICHINOKU DRIVER! THE COVER!

"MICHINOKU DRIVER! Picture PERFECT! Kiva gets PLANTED!" Church stated.

"FINALLY...Kiva..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AGAIN!

"You Just Got...OH COME ON! I HATE IT when I can't continue my one-liner! DAMN YOU KIVA!" Sarge groaned.

Green was starting to looking a little miffed, frowning and saying "Dammit, don't you realize you're BEAT? ...Whatever...I got JUST the thing to end this..." Green then yanked Kiva up...and placed her in an Inverted Facelock as she grabbed her arm...

"OH BOY...Green looking for the END GAME...the Green Mischief...!" Church called.

"Time to be proved a FRAUD, A SUCKAGE, A LOSER, KIVA!" Sarge shouted.

Green looked down at Kiva...and said "Nighty-night"...

...

...before spinning her in the lock with her arm...

...

...

...

...

...AND KIVA BROKE FREE AND WENT FOR THE XLR!

"OH! SHE BROKE FREE! XLR! XLR!" Church cried out.

...

...

...

...GREEN MANAGED TO GRAB HOLD OF KIVA'S LEGS AND KEEP HER IN THE AIR! Kiva's eyes went wide as she was held up, and Green backed up...

...

...

...and DROPPED HER face-first onto the turnbuckle! Kiva turned around from the corner in a daze...

...

...

...AND SPINNING SITOUT SLEEPER SLAM CONNETS!

"And Green PLANTS Kiva right on the back of her head, pretty much saving her own ass! Green going for the hook of the leg AGAIN!" Church called.

"THIS TIME...this time...Kiva..." Sarge began.

Green wastes no time in hooking the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

KIVA KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got...AGAIN?! DAMMIT! THE REDS SPITE YOU! THE REDS SPITE YOU! THE REDS SPITE YOU!" Sarge chanted.

"...Don't worry about him...he's just insane...as ALWAYS. But Kiva KICKS OUT...and Green, don't know how many more kick outs she can handle!" Church said.

Green held her head in disbelief, wondering why this Future Girl would not go down, but then heard the crowd cheering and chanting "KIVA! KIVA! KIVA!" Green raised an eyebrow and said "Seriously...her? ...Well guess I got to show what she's REALLY made of." Green then went over to the corner and pulled herself up to the second turnbuckle as Kiva was slowly getting up. She then measured Kiva...smirked...before diving off...

...

...

...

...AND GOT CAUGHT BY KIVA AND THEN PLANTED WITH THE WAVE OF THE FUTURE IN ONE SWIFT MOTION!

"OH SHIT! WAVE OF THE FUTRE! Green flew RIGHT INTO A WAVE OF THE FUTURE! Green was CAUGHT and flat-out PLANTED! Just INSANE! What a counter!" Church stated.

"NO! I don't want a Wave of the Future, not if THIS is the future we're gonna live in! NO DON'T! Please Green..." Sarge begged.

Kiva quickly pushed Green over on her back and hooked the leg as tightly as possible!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

GREEN KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"Dammit, You Just Got...NO! SHE DIDN'T! THANK THE REDS! OH THANK THE REDS! Thought I was going to have a heart-attack...and that would've destroyed my dream of outliving Grif!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Kick out by Green, but that was TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT FOR HER! Kiva's got the upper hand though, and she needs to take advantage or face an ass-kicking comeback!" Church said.

Kiva pounds a fist on the mat in frustration, blowing some bangs of her red hair out of her face before picking up Green and whipping her into the corner! She then ran and nailed a Corner Forearm Smash! She then ran over to the opposite corner, and came back with a Running Corner Knee Smash! She then went back to the other corner, then came back with a Corner Dropkick! She then RAN the other corner AGAIN...CAME BACK like a HEAD OF STEAM...

...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A HURRICANRANA SENDING HER BACK FIRST INTO THE CORNER! Kiva held her back in pain as she stumbled up to her feet and Green bounced off the ropes...AND GOT TURNED INSIDE OUT WITH A HUGE BOOT TO THE JAW FROM KIVA! ANOTHER COVER!

"Kiva CAUGHT Green! Green tried to surprise Kiva, but Kiva managed to recover just in time for that HUGE BOOT!" Church stated.

"Dammit Kiva, can you STOP with your future sight?! It has to be future sight, no wonder she's from the FUTURE! She knows our FUTURES! AAAH!" Sarge cried out.

"...What the F*CK?" Church question. "...Anyways, COVER!"

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

GREEN KICKS OUT AT 2.8!

"And Green kicks out again! At this point, Kiva's gotta wonder what she can do to WIN THIS! Nothing she's doing is keeping her down!" Church stated.

"Which shows you she just DOESN'T have what it takes to hang with the best! So why can't she just ACCEPT IT?! ALWAYS SO STUBBORN!" Sarge exclaimed.

Kiva shook her head in frustration as Green rolled over to the ropes and began pulling herself up with them. Kiva stood up and went towards Green WHO SUDDENLY PULLED HER INTO THE MIDDLE ROPE! Kiva crashed throat-first into them and held it in pain as Green slowly stood up, and began to fiddle with her boot for a bit before noticing Kiva standing up against the ropes, then running the adjacent ones and nailing a Front Dropkick to the chest of Kiva against the ropes! Kiva stumbled out of them, and Green swerved around her, grabbed her in an Inverted Facelock...

...

...

...

...and Green Mischief DENIED as Green is pushed away into the ropes and comes back DUCKING THE MEGAS KICK! Green bounces off the ropes as Kiva turns around AND BOTH OF THEM TAKE EACH OTHER OUT WITH STEREO CLOTHESLINES!

"And Kiva and Green are BOTH DOWN! DUAL CLOTHESLINES, both had the SAME THOUGHT! This is one hell of a match, rookie and legend taking each other to the limit, all for victory and for proving their point in this argument between them! Is Kiva worth the hype? Is she the future? Or is Green right? Is Green the legend Kiva can't hang with?" Church questioned.

"Either way, I JUST WANT TO SEE KIVA LOSE DAMMIT! LOSE! GREEN BEAT HER, THEN YOU WILL BE FOREVER REMEMBERED BY THE REDS IN GREATNESS!" Sarge shouted.

Kiva and Green are down...and Green rolls away a bit to recover, all while grasping at her boot for some reason. Kiva slowly stood up, holding her neck before she turned towards Green, who noticed her and began trying to crawl away, and Kiva shook her head before grabbing her foot, and trying for an Ankle Lock...

...

...but Green suddenly pushed her free leg against Kiva's arms...

...

...

...AND THE BOOT CAME OFF! KIVA LOOKED AT THE BOOT IN SHOCK BEFORE GETTING ROLLED UP IN A SCHOOL GIRL!

"OH WHAT THE...?! THE BOOT CAME OFF! THE BOOT CAME OFF! OH SHIT, GREEN PULLED A FAST ONE! IT'S FLAME ALL OVER! THE ROLL-UP! THE SCHOOL GIRL!" Church exclaimed.

"HAHAHA, DON'T FIX WHAT AIN'T BROKEN, AND THE FUTURE GIRL IS DUMB DUMB DUMB! HAH! KIVA..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

KIVA QUICKLY KICKS OUT! The two roll to their feet, and Green catches a boot in her hands with a confused look before **MEGAS KICK! MEGAS KICK RIGHT TO THE FACE!**

"YOU JUST GOT- **AH WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DID I JUST SEE?! TELL ME WHAT I JUST SAW BECAUSE IT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"** Sarge shouted.

**"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT HAPPENED! KIVA SAW IT COMING A MILE WAY, WASN'T GOING TO LET IT HAPPEN TWICE! GREEN'S OWN BOOT USED AS A DISTRACTION AGAINST HER! MEGAS KICK RIGHT TO THE SKULL! GREEN'S OUT! GREEN'S OUT!"** Church called.

Green is out with the boot over her and Kiva kicks it away before hooking the leg!

"KIVA WITH THE COVER! SHE'S GOT IT HOOKED TIGHT!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

GREEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"OH SHIT, SHE KICKED OUT! JUST BEFORE THE THREE, SHE KICKED OUT! GREEN SURVIVED THE SURPRISE MEGAS KICK OUT! AND KIVA CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SHE'S FINDING OUT JUST HOW MUCH TROUBLE EVERYONE ELSE HAS HAD WITH GREEN!" Church exclaimed.

"OF COURSE SHE IS, GREEN IS A LEGEND, KIVA'S A NOBODY, AND SHE NEEDS TO LEARN TO GET SARGE'D REAL QUICK BECAUSE SHE KNOWS THAT SHE CAN'T DO IT! SHE CAN'T!" Sarge proclaimed.

Kiva held her hair in disbelief, wondering what it was gonna take to put down Green, before refocusing herself as much as she could before she pulled Green up to her feet. She stared into her dazed eyes...and shook her head before saying to her face "You're not keeping me down, Green...because here and now...I'm showing I'M the future"...

"Kiva, proclaiming her feelings to Kiva...and SHE'S GOING FOR IT...!" Church called out.

...

...

...KIVA LEAPED UP...

...

...

...

...AND GREEN STAYED STANDING, DROPPING KIVA ONTO HER BACK AS SHE WENT FOR THE XLR! She held onto the legs and positioned herself...before falling backwards...

...

...

...

...AND CATAPULTING KIVA TOWARDS THE CORNER...AND THE FUTURE GIRL LANDED ON THE SECOND TURNBUCKLE...

...

...

...

... _BUT GREEN GRABBED HER AND DROPPED HER WITH A NASTY SECOND-ROPE HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!_

"OOOOHH SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER WAS NASTY, THE WAY KIVA'S NECK SNAPPED AGAINST GREEN'S SHOULDER...! KIVA'S CRUMPLED LIKE A SACK OF HAMMERS! SHE'S OUT!" Church called.

"HAHAHAHA, KNEW IT! KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN! Kiva JUST ISN'T up for it! And it's about to close the book on the failed experiment of 'Kiva being something worthwhile!'" Sarge stated.

Kiva was absolutely laid out, not moving as Green pulled her away from the corner, and gave a "finished" motion before making the cover!

"Once and for all...Kiva Andru..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

KIVA KICKED OUT AT 2.999, AND GREEN CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! SAY WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW THE HELL DID SHE KICK OUT?! HER NECK GOT SNAPPED JUST LIKE THAT! DAMMIT, WHY WON'T SHE JUST STAY DOWN?!" Sarge questioned.

"BECAUSE SHE WON'T QUIT! NOT IN THE MOST IMPORTANT MATCH OF HER CAREER! KIVA DOESN'T WANT TO PROVE GREEN RIGHT AND FAIL AT THE BIG STAGE, AND DAMMIT, SHE'S GOING TO FIGHT TO HER LAST BREATH HERE! THAT'S WHY SHE WON'T STAY DOWN!" Church shouted.

Green thought she had it with THAT, and argued with Matt, holding up three fingers to insinuate it was three, but Matt MAINTAINED it was two! Green held her hair in disbelief...and the disbelief grew more as the crowd was clapping and chanting "LET'S GO KIVA! *clap-clap clap-clap-clap* LET'S GO KIVA!" Green looked at them all incredulously, as if wondering what the hell they were smoking, and said "Seriously...HER?" Response? Several "YES! YES! YES!" chants from the stadium crowd...and Green shook her head, and said "Yeah? Well I'm about to show wrong you ALL ARE..." before yanking Kiva up to her feet...

"Green...DISAGREEING with the crowd that has been won over fully by Kiva's performance...and she wants to put the nail in the coffin to make her opinion FACT..." Church stated.

"It's Green Mischief time...and this one's gonna put this one in the bag! HIT IT...FOR THE REDS!" Sarge shouted.

She then placed Kiva in an Inverted Facelock, and grasped the arm...and shook her head, and muttered "Not worth the hype..."

...

...

...

...

...

...and KIVA LATCHED HER FREE HAND ONTO GREEN'S HEAD! Green was confused until her head was pulled down and KIVA LIFTED HER LEG AND KNEED GREEN IN THE SKULL! Green was stunned and Kiva KNEED HER AGAIN FROM HER POSITION! And kept doing it AGAIN...and AGAIN...and AGAIN as Green couldn't do much with her hands holding other body parts! She was a KNEEING MACHINE, trying to get Green to let GO!

"OH! Green's FIGHTING! Green not wanting to be put down so easily, and she's just KNEEING Green as much as she can from her position! Those knees just keep on coming!" Church called.

"Dammit, NOT those knees again! THOSE KNEES OF PURE HELL! I hope they BLOW OUT for all the pain they've caused Green in the match! STOP IT WITH THOSE KNEES!" Sarge screamed out.

Kiva kept kneeing Green in the head as she was held in the Inverted Facelock...until one final lifted knee FORCED Green to let go, and the trainer held her head in agony before BEING LIFTED INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY BY KIVA...

"Kiva FINALLY breaking free and LIFTING GREEN UP...!" Church called out.

...

...

...and Green RAKED the eyes of Kiva, forcing her to let go! Kiva held her eyes in pain and turned around...

"RAKE to the eyes! CLASSIC Green, and now Kiva's about to FEEL IT!" Sarge called out.

...

...

...

...DUCKING THE ENZIGURI FROM GREEN! Green held her stomach as she stood up and SAVATE KICK CONNECTS! Green spun around from the impact and fell on the ropes, leaning on them as Kiva ran at her...

...

...

...

...AND GREEN LIFTED HER BOOTED FOOT UP, CATCHING KIVA IN THE JAW! She then used the momentum of the strike to backflip over the ropes and onto the apron PERFECTLY! Green grasped the ropes tightly as Kiva held her jaw...

"Green using the momentum of catching Kiva in the jaw to flip herself over the ropes and on the apron! And now she's got Kiva in her sights...!" Church said.

...

...

...

...she leaped onto the ropes and Springboarded towards Kiva...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND KIVA CATCHES HER IN MID-AIR WITH THE XLR!**

**"OH SON OF A BITCH! XLR! KIVA CAUGHT HER WITH THE XLR! IN MID-FREAKIN'-AIR! GREEN FLEW RIGHT INTO IT! AND GREEN LOOKS LIKE SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS! KIVA PICKED HER SPOT AND CAPITALIZED ON IT!"** Church shouted.

**"NOOOOO, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY?! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! I BLAME THE FWM GODS, THEY WANT TO TORTURE THE REDS! DAMN YOU FOR THIS! DAMN YOU KIVA!"** Sarge shouted.

The crowd went WILD at that move, as Green was kneeling with her head held up high from the impact with a look that screamed "KNOCKED THE F OUT" before falling like a sack of hammers, and Kiva quickly jumped on top of her, hooking both legs as the crowd counted!

"And Kiva's got the legs HOOKED! This could be it!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT, I hate to SAY IT...but Green..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"And there's the THREE! Kiva beats Green! Kiva beats the legend on the GRAND STAGE! Kiva proves she's WORTH THE HYPE!" Church called.

_**But people don't like when you put up a fight.** _

_**And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine.** _

_**I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive** _

_**Fight (fight) fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide** _

_**Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?** _

_**How could I forget that I'm better than this** _

_**I've come too far to fade tonight** _

_**Fight, or be taken out alive** _

**("Fight" by Icon for Hire)**

"Here is your winner of this match...KIVA ANDRUUUU!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd was roaring, cheering loudly as they all chanted "KIVA! KIVA! KIVA!" and the Future Girl rolled off of Green, feeling the exhaustion come to her finally, before slowly sitting up. Once she sat up, she held her head and felt the result of what she had done slowly come to her, and after she fully stood up, Matt Newman grabbed her arm and raised it in victory. With that, Kiva's look turned relieved and truly satisfied as she felt the crowd's cheering, and MEGAS above the arena threw up rock horns once more, the chubby Jersey native up there shouting "YEAAAHH, KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, KIVA! ROCK ON!" Kiva fell to her knees, as she took in the moment, before she looked around...and up at MEGAS...before shrugging and deciding "What the hell?" and raised her arms, throwing up rock horns to even louder cheers.

"Kiva DID IT! She DID IT...after getting screwed out of a victory from before, from having her spot in Best of the Best taken from her, after all the talks of not being worth the hype, of not making it from Green...on the stage of Final Clash, she PROVES that's all crap, and that she IS worth the hype! She just kicked MAJOR ASS in this match, and beat a legend at her own game! She beat GREEN...and the sky's GOT to be the limit for her now!" Church stated.

"Aaahh fudge pops, this is completely unacceptable on so many levels... Kiva's just a Blue demon that could never hope to be truly great...this CANNOT be happening... This is a complete TRAVESTY. I blame GRIF for this, he somehow had a hand in this, he HAD to. He ALWAYS finds a way to screw things up, oh how I wish I had my shotgun on me right now, this is NOT RIGHT! NOT RIGHT AT ALL!" Sarge shouted.

"SARGE...SHUT...UP... Jesus Christ, why do I have to deal with you people? SERIOUSLY? God, I hate my job sometimes because of you..." Church groaned.

Kiva slowly stood up to her feet...and looked ready to celebrate a bit (she felt she deserved it)...

...until she got TURNED AROUND...and came face-to-face with GREEN, who didn't seem to have a very pleased look on her face.

"...Well looks like we got ourselves a SALTY trainer here who didn't like that she lost here!" Church stated.

"And she has every right to! Kiva winning wasn't supposed to, and now this happened! I believe this is for the good of the UNIVERSE for this to happen! DO IT, GREEN!" Sarge shouted.

"You don't know WHAT she's going to do, dammit! For the love of God, SHUT UP! But yeah...this may not end well AT ALL..." Church said.

Kiva could tell exactly where this was going and replied with a frowned "You lost fair and square, Green...get over it. If not...then take it up with me RIGHT NOW so I can get over it." Kiva readied herself for a fight, as Green still stared at her displeased...almost ANGRY...

...

...

...

...until her looked morphed into a smirk...and she PATTED Kiva on the arm and said "Not bad, Kiva...you did better than I expected."

And Kiva just looked at her...DUMBFOUNDED...and said... "...HUH?" which was pretty much the crowd's reaction as well.

"...Trainer legend say what again because I think my damn hearing must be broke...or gone down the drain." Church stated.

"What in SAM HILL is she TALKING ABOUT?" Sarge questioned.

Green just smirked as she clapped slowly towards Kiva, and said "It was a bit touch and go there for awhile...but you pulled it off. Guess you really ARE worth the hype. And hey...got some fun out of this, so win for me overall. So...how about you go kick some ass from here on? To make me look good? Okay? Okay!" Green then raised Kiva's arm, to a slightly confused, but cheering crowd...while Kiva was still dumbfounded, as it slowly clicked in her head...and she said "...Were you...actually...?" And Green just STUCK her tongue out at Kiva, and said "...Maybe? ...Who knows? ...Just go be the future you're SUPPOSED to be."

Green then exited the ring, before grabbing her boot and jacket, then her umbrella, before reaching under the ring...and pulling out her signature hat and putting it on with flair. She then opened up her umbrella and shouldered it, and threw her jacket and boot over her shoulder as she walked up the ramp with her head held high, leaving Kiva alone in the ring.

"...Was...was Green TESTING Kiva? Was that was she was REALLY doing? ..That damn TROLL of a trainer, she was trolling EVERYBODY while checking out this chick! ...Dammit, I hate it when she does that! Just as bad as Caboose, Jesus, do we HAVE to deal with that?!" Church groaned.

"...How...how could you? And here I thought you were a TRUE Red...you DARE betray us...after EVERYTHING we've done for you! This is TRULY a black day for the REDS..." Sarge cried out. "DAMMIT, HELP US, GREAT REDS OF OLD!"

"...Sarge, SHUT UP, you didn't do anything for her, you just shouted rambling cheering for her, GAH!" Church shook his head. "...I think I'm going insane..."

Kiva was just staring at the leaving Trainer with a still incredulous look on her face...before she shook her head and blew her bangs out of her face, muttering "...Course. Why am I surprised?" In the end, Kiva just decided to shrug it off, because regardless of Green's actual intentions...she came here for one thing...and as she looked around to the crowd chanting "KIVA! KIVA! KIVA!"...she did EXACTLY that. She proceeded to climb up a corner, and hold up the rock horns once more as the crowd cheered loudly, and she nodded her head, and said "...Next stop...the Women's Title."

"Well...whatever, Green being a troll or not, it doesn't change the fact that Kiva WON...and she proved on this night...she's the real deal...and with a victory over Green, she looks ahead towards the future...and the Women's Title." Church said.

"I don't care, we lost a GREAT RED who BETRAYED US TODAY! How could this have happened?! HOW?! How could we have had THIS result?! THE WORST RESULT EVER! EVEEEERRR!" Sarge cried out.

"...IGNORE HIM..." Church deadpanned. "...Kiva's victorious here at Final Clash...she's WORTH the hype...and I think the Women's Division had better be on the lookout now for this Future Girl...because she's one that may not be stopped."

* * *

The camera then went to the UniverseTron, which was now showing the backstage interview area...where we see Simmons...trying to beg his way out of this upcoming interview...

"Ummm...you sure someone else can't interview him? I mean, I'm very much a respected interviewer here, I help make this place better, and I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE TUCKER, GRIF, AND CABOOSE! PLEASE!" Simmons cried out.

"DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED, JACKASS!" Someone off-screen said, throwing a wrench at his skull.

"OWWWW...you bastards, you're DEAD TO ME..." Simmons sniffled. "Okay...I can only hope that this isn't my last interview... Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome...my guest...The "Alpha Male," The Bully...Wolfgang."

The crowd booed loudly as Wolfgang walked onto the screen, a snarl on his face as Simmons was VERY nervous about what he would do.

"Uhhhh...hey Wolfgang, how you doing? You look VERY good...um...so...you're about to face off with The One Free Man, Gordon Freeman, in just a bit in a match that's two months making. After all the mind games he's played on you...and the fact that you snapped last week...what are you feeling as you head into this match?"

Wolfgang looks at Simmons and gives him a REALLY nasty glare...but then gives him a a very jovial chuckle. "You see what I had done to Gordon last week? Remind everyone here what I did, Simmy."

Wolfgang pats Simmons on the back just a little too hard.

"Owwwww..." Simmons groaned in pain at the pat. "That...was a little too hard... Ummmm..." Simmons muttered, REALLY not wanting to suffer the fates of his fellow interviewers. "...Well...let's see...you uh...had your Bullies invade UCA, even when they WEREN'T under contract to UCA, and you had them attack Gordon, you Wolf's Kicked him, had him put through an announce table, then nailed him with the Portal Wound, his girlfriend's finisher, proclaiming you would "end his career before it started"...am I right?" Simmons squeaked.

"Yeah. You did good, Simmy. And...do you HONESTLY see this huge...evil grin on my face?" Wolfgang said, smiling wide with a sinister chuckle. "...So why would you EVER ask about how I'm doing? You should be able to FREAKING TELL how I'm doing. I'm AMAZING. The mind games he and his little dorkish G-Man think they got me with their little games. Their little animals to throw at me. It was funny for you guys...but you can't bully THE Bully. I'm The ALPHA MALE. The man above ALL men. The leader of the pack. And I've been doing this for TWO AND A HALF DECADES. But I've seen guys who want to be him...to knock off the big vet. Tifa, Green, Mario...those vets from the 90s may go down, but the big wolf had some bite in him still. And Freeman's gonna be a DEADMAN before tonight's ended."

"...Oh...okay...good for you. Ummm...but...what about the last time you two faced off? It looked like Gordon was closing in on the win, and you DQed yourself to keep that from happening...and after last week...Gordon may be coming for your HEAD this time around... Oh God, why did I ask that?" Simmons groaned.

Wolfgang looks right at Simmons...and smiles before putting him in a "playful" Headlock. "Thing is Simmy.." he started while slowly tightening the hold around Simmons' neck, "...I don't need to prove myself at ALL. But Gordon? Oh he needs this win to prove that he's some new phenom. But like his girl, he's gonna be a flash in the pan punk without a REAL leg to stand on in this business."

...and the choking gets worse as he starts throttling Simmons while chuckling.

"AACKKK...AACCKKK...HELP...HELP ME...I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA...ACK..." Simmons cried out as he was getting throttled.

Wolfgang starts shaking Simmons like a can of catnip, throttling him in the Headlock before he THROWS him back first into the wall. "...Oops. I'm sorry..." He "apologized".

Simmons was dazed as all hell, stars twirling between his eyes as he fell against the wall. "Soooo...what are you gonna dooooo...to try and end Gordon's career before it begins? ...Please don't hurt me anymore..." Simmons begged.

Wolfgang crouched in front of the dazed Simmons and gave him a sinister smirk. "I'm gonna Wolf Kick that weenie's little nerdy head right back to Black Mesa. He's gonna be just like everyone's hopes for Half-Life 3...DEAD."

Wolfgang gets up and kicks up dust in Simmon's visor before walking off from the Red.

"...That...was the worst interview I've ever had...of all time. ...Back to you, Sarge...and Church...owwww..." Sarge groaned.


	43. Gordon Freeman vs Wolfgang

The camera went back to Church and Sarge at ringside...and the former stared at the latter almost expectedly...

"...Well? Got anything to say about that? He BULLIED one of your own men...and it wasn't Grif." Church made sure to point out.

"Yes...I saw. And it was sad to see...I hate it when he extends his practices to my men...save Grif. BUT...it's all for a good cause. Because he's warming up to destroy Gordon! AND WE WILL GIVE OURSELVES UP FOR THIS! WE SHALL!" Sarge shouted.

"...F*CK...I lose brain cells every time I'm out there. Well...if that interview was any indication, Wolfgang is SERIOUSLY ready to try and break Gordon in pieces! At this point, there's nothing more he wants right now! And he's looking to get it! But Gordon...after last week...he is looking for Wolfgang's HEAD." Church stated.

"And he will NEVER get it! WHY?! Because Wolfgang is the ALPHA MALE! You heard him, if any vet is to win tonight, it will be HIM! Because he KNOWS how to win, and Gordon Freeman DOESN'T! Wolfgang is gonna kick some ass, and the Free Man will be IMPRISONED...FOREVER!" Sarge shouted.

"All I know is that this has been building for two months, and I'm pretty sure this time, we're getting a proper conclusion...and we're getting a VERY nasty fight between these two. This one is gonna be a BRAWL...and it starts...RIGHT NOW." Church stated.

_**The world is my expense** _

_**The cost of my desire** _

_**Jesus blessed me with its future** _

_**And I protect it with fire** _

_**So raise your fists and march around** _

_**Don't dare take what you need** _

_**I'll jail and bury those committed** _

_**And smother the rest in greed** _

_**Crawl with me into tomorrow** _

_**Or I'll drag you to your grave** _

_**I'm deep inside your children** _

_**They'll betray you in my name** _

**("Sleep Now in the Fire" by Rage Against The Machine)**

The crowd is giving off HUGE boos in the stadium, as the lights were flickering on and off...and WOLFGANG came out from the back, adorning a wolf pelt (MAYBE fake, who knows?) over his head, shoulders, and back for this entrance. He had his head held down, and he crouched in the middle of the stage, slightly bobbing his head as the music played throughout the arena. And when it picked up, he suddenly shot up to his feet, splaying his arms out as he HOWLED like a wolf to the sky before looking forward with an evil grin. He then proceeded to make his way down the long rampway, and as he did so, he came across a pre-teen who was booing the Bully a bit loudly...and Wolfgang suddenly charged towards the kid, causing him to back up in fright...and the Bully LAUGHED before making his way back down the rampway once more.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Hillwood, weighing in at 245 lbs., he is "The Bully" and "The Alpha Male"...Wolfgang!" Cait Sith announced. "...Sheesh, what a JERK."

"And here is WOLFGANG, who is probably FOAMING at the mouth at this match getting underway. He's had to suffer WEEKS of psychological torment at the hands of Gordon Freeman, which he brought upon himself when he kept egging on Freeman. It got so much, it made him SNAP like a TWIG, and he brought in the damn Bullies to get back at Freeman, when they don't even WORK here. He had them INVADE UCA just to get revenge, that's how much he's dealt with this! And now he plans on trying to KILL the career of Freeman here tonight!" Church explained.

"And I can't wait to see it! You don't BULLY THE BULLY, and that's what Freeman has tried to do! And what a dastardly bastard he is for doing so...he got his comeuppance last week, and he'll GET THEM HERE! Why? Because there's no way of the darkness from the Reds...he will try...and he will fail...and when he does...the ALPHA MALE WILL STAND OVER HIM...and say these words... 'You Just Got Sarge'd!'" Sarge stated.

Church...just stared at Sarge...before SLOOOWWLLLY turning away and continued speaking. "Wolfgang in the past has MAIN EVENTED Final Clash. 1998 where he main-evented against Link for the World Heavyweight Title, this is a stage he's familiar with and he's VERY comfortable in. Green had that, but failed against Kiva, but Wolfgang says that won't happen to him. That true? Well, we're going to find out soon because The Bully is here to KILL."

_**Hey!** _

_**Hey!** _

_**Sleep now in the fire** _

_**Hey!** _

_**Hey!** _

_**Sleep now in the fire** _

_**The lie is my expense** _

_**The scope of my desire** _

_**The party blessed me with its future** _

_**And I protect it with fire** _

Wolfgang reached the ring, and quickly entered it with a purpose before pounding his chest and howling once more as if to the moon. He then pulled off his (maybe-fake) wolf pelt over his head and body and threw it out of the ring before his music died down, and he began pacing in the ring as he awaited the arrival of his opponent. Getting antsy, he shouted "Come on out, weenie! I want to Wolf's Kick your career to death already!" He paced faster and faster...

...until the lights dimmed tremendously, leaving a shadow over everything and Wolfgang rolled his eyes.

"HEY! Who turned out the lights?! ...You don't know me in the DARK..." Sarge said forebodingly (...I THINK).

"Okay, what the hell, people! Seriously?! I don't need anything else dark in my life, who DOES?!" Church questioned.

Suddenly...the sound of techno was heard lightly humming throughout the stadium...when a woman began singing...

_**It's my world** _

_**I'm awake in my world** _

Nothing happened as the music continued playing, and everyone was wondering what was going on...until two mysterious portals opened up...and out of them came TWO VORTIGAUNTS...and then slowly reached to both sides of the stage, moving their hands rhythmically as they were chanting something...

_**It's my time** _

_**What truth will I find in my world?** _

Suddenly, more portals began to open up along both sides of the stage, and MORE VORTIGAUNTS begin walking out them, forming a slight "V" across the stage and in front of the ramp, and some Vortigaunts appeared on each side of the ramps in perfect lines, all rhythmically moving their hands and chanting...

_**It's my world** _

Suddenly...green electricity cackled above the UniverseTron...before it began to grow and expand, the electricity shooting out...until it suddenly shot out a beam to the side of the Tron and exploded into a green ball, almost like a portal! Everyone was SURPRISED as it disappeared just as quickly...

_**I'm lost in my world** _

And then the green electricity shot out another beam, creating another green portal when it reached it's destination...then another...and then another...and they began shooting out all over the place, the portals appearing and disappearing in chaotic fashion, almost as if they explode...as the chanting got louder and LOUDER from the Vortigaunts...

_**In my world** _

The electricity was shooting out all over the place, threatening to hit something and create some SERIOUS damage...the chanting getting loud as it possibly can...when suddenly a LIGHTNING BOLT struck down at the STAGE! Creating a big green portal upon impact...as the chanting became clear with one thing...

_"Free...Man..."_

_**MY WORLD** _

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

And from out of the green portal...came GORDON FREEMAN, wearing his iconic HEV suit and glasses, crowbar in hand as the crowd cheered LOUDLY at the arrival of the One Free Man. The G-Man was not far behind as he came through the portal as well, stopping behind his client with his trademark expression and suitcase in hand. The Vortigaunts all around him continued to chant Freeman's name in hypnotic fashion, the One Free Man staring out into the huge crowd around him with an unreadable expression, before he turned his attention to Wolfgang in the ring...and lifted his crowbar, pointing it at him silently, the message heard clearly. Gordon then made his way down the ramp and through the lines of Vortigaunts, the G-Man behind him as green electricity exploded behind him still in a show.

"And his opponent, from Black Mesa, weighing in at 237 lbs., he is the "One Free Man," Gordon Freeman!" Cait Sith announced. "...And I say, that entrance was creepy yet so cool!"

"...Okay, how the hell does he DO ALL OF THAT?! SERIOUSLY?! IS IT BECAUSE OF G-MAN?!" Church questioned.

"...Nobody move...if you don't...then those freaks on the stage won't devour you...except for maybe Grif." Sarge stated.

"Okay, okay, okay, shock over...I THINK. Now, Gordon Freeman debuted two months ago in the Rumble Match, where he made an impact to start off his UCA career, and the next night, he answered the Open Challenge of a returning Wolfgang...which STARTED this whole deal because Wolfgang LOW BLOWED him to disqualify him...and let's just say, things STEAMROLLED from there. ESPECIALLY after Wolfgang followed it up with costing him a spot in the Elimination Chamber. And ever since then, Gordon Freeman made his first mission be making Wolfgang's life a LIVING HELL... Headcrabs, Combine, Antlions, Larvae, Barnacles, Vortigaunts, YOU NAME IT, and he has used it to F*CK WITH WOLFGANG. He made Wolfgang SNAP...and after last week..you can see it in his eyes...he's out to finally PUT DOWN Wolfgang." Church said.

"He's a FOOL! Look where all those damn mind games got him?! A pure BEATDOWN from the BULLIES! Gordon Freeman tried to bully the Bully, and all he got was pure DESTRUCTION on his part! Freeman thinks he's so big and bad, well now he's gonna be taught a lesson by THE ALPHA MALE WHO RUNS THE YARD! A man I am proud to say is part of the Reds! And dammit, he BETTER WIN! Green lost the last match and turned out to be a turncoat, so I need this! WOLFGANG WIN, OR YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH HOW THE REDS FEEL!" Sarge shouted.

"Well, for Freeman, it's his first Final Clash, and its put up or shut up in a lot of cases...and he's going to want to put up...and shut up Wolfgang once and for all. This could be HIS MOMENT...and all it would take is one Resonance Cascade. Can Freeman beat a name like Wolfgang? Weeeelll...only one way to find out." Church said.

_**It's my time** _

_**What truth will I find** _

_**I know now what to do** _

_**I once thought it was you** _

_**In my world** _

_**You been locked out in the world** _

_**A light out of try** _

_**It's my world** _

_**It's my world** _

Gordon reached the ringside area, and stared at Wolfgang from outside the ring before getting on the apron and entering through the ropes, standing in the ring as he stared stoically at the cheering crowd before raising his arm with the crowbar, before turning to Wolfgang pointing it at him once more with a cold glare. Wolfgang sneered and shouted "Glad you could come to your own funeral, was wondering when you would show up, weenie!" Gordon narrowed his eyes before placing his crowbar under a corner, all while G-Man stood at ringside in his usual manner, staring into the ring with great intrigue. Matt Newman checked on both, seeing if they were ready, and they both nodded in compliance, and then he rang the bell.

"And HERE WE GO! Wolfgang vs Gordon! The Alpha Male vs The One Freeman! Veteran vs rookie, let's get it on and see who's better!" Church called.

Gordon made his way towards Wolfgang with a purpose as soon as the bell rang AND GOT PIEFACED BY WOLFGANG WHEN HE GOT CLOSE! The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Gordon's head was to the side, and Wolfgang snickered and shouted "That's what you GET for BULLYING THE BULLY! I'm the ALPHA MALE, and you better know your p-" GORDON NAILED HIM WITH A HARD RIGHT TO THE JAW AND WENT WILD ON HIM! The crowd cheered as Gordon backed a stunned Bully into the corner and proceeded to go right after right on his head, bringing him down to a seated position, and then proceeded to stomping a mudhole into Wolfgang! Gordon was relentless and Matt had to eventually pull him away and admonish him, while Gordon gave a glare as Wolfgang rolled out of the ring to the outside, rubbing his face as he tried to process what just happened. But Gordon was not letting him go as he quickly exited the ring and when Wolfgang turned around DAMN NEAR BOOTED HIS HEAD OFF! Wolfgang was down, but Gordon quickly yanked Wolfgang back up, and ran and THREW HIM as hard as he could into the security barricade!

"And Wolfgang is taking an ASSKICKING right now from Gordon! NOT the wisest move in piefacing him like that, all it did was piss Gordon off and cause him a world of pain!" Church called.

"HEY, you ANIMAL, get your hands off Wolfgang, he is NOT a government mule! He's worth more than TEN of your lives! GET OFF OF HIM!" Sarge shouted.

Wolfgang groaned in pain as he sat up against the barricade, but got his HEAD CRUSHED into the barricade thanks to a Running Knee from Gordon! Gordon glared down at the Bully before picking him up and throwing him back in the ring. He slid back in and went over to Wolfgang, kneeling down as he began to once again go to town on the face of Wolfgang! After nearly nine shots, Newman had to pull him off Wolfgang once more and tell him he needed to back off or else. Gordon stared down the ref as Wolfgang crawled over to the corner, and Gordon just pushed past the ref towards him. Wolfgang stood up as Gordon grabbed him AND GOT FLAPJACKED FACE-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Gordon held his face in pain as he staggered backwards from the turnbuckle, AND GOT A LARIAT TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Wolfgang then repeatedly stomped down on the downed Wolfgang, anger shining in his eyes.

"Wolfgang FINALLY coming back after that brutal beating from Gordon, and now HE'S pissed as well! And I don't think he's gonna be nice to Gordon after that!" Church shouted.

"Wolfgang? The Bully? Nice? ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...Know your wrestlers, dirtbag." Sarge stated.

"...Dick." Church replied.

Wolfgang then yanked up Gordon to his feet, dragging him to the ropes where he GRINDED HIS FACE ACROSS THE TOP ROPE! Gordon gritted his teeth as his face was grinded against it, Wolfgang shouted "Now you're face can match your four-eyes, NERD! You're WELCOME!" Wolfgang then began DRAGGING Gordon's face across the ropes for a ropeburn, and the ref counted this! 1, 2, 3, 4...Wolfgang pulled Gordon away from the ropes, then nailed a Back Suplex on him! First cover of the match! 1...2...Kick out by Gordon! Wolfgang stood up and towered over the downed Gordon, sneering down at him before placing his foot on Gordon's face , putting pressure on it to CRUSH Gordon's head before grinding the foot against it, then jumping up and STOMPING down on the head! He then picked up Gordon once more and pulled him in for a Short-Arm Clothesline! Another cover by Wolfgang! 1...2...Kick out again!

"Wolfgang has FIRM control of this match, and he's doing what he does best...be a BULLY. Taunting, insulting, and downright degrading Gordon every chance he can get! There's nothing else he enjoys more!" Church stated.

"And it's what he's best at! Gordon doesn't stand a CHANCE against something like that, so he better get USED to it! This is what's gonna happen to every second now with Wolfgang in control!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang grabbed Gordon by the hair and dragged him over to a corner, throwing him against it. He nailed a few rights on Gordon before pushing his hands against the face of Gordon, slack-jawing and insulting Gordon before SLAPPING him in the face! Wolfgang chuckled at his work...UNTIL HE GOT BOTH HANDS WRAPPED AROUND HIS THROAT BY AN ANGRY GORDON, WHO THEN THREW HIM INTO THE CORNER! Wolfgang was stunned and was forced to deal with he multiple hard Shoulder Blocks Gordon delivered to the gut, before Freeman ran to the opposite corner, then back and nailed a vicious Corner Clothesline on the Bully! Wolfgang stumbled out of the corner, and into Gordon's AND GOT PLANTED WITH A STANDING SIDE SLAM!

"Oooohh, Wolfgang did it again, he PISSED OFF Gordon, and you would THINK that's the LAST THING you should do at this point! Gordon just PLANTED Wolfgang with the Standing Side Slam!" Church said.

"Dammit, Wolfgang, fight! He's going for the cover, and you can't let that dirtbag win! Just think of every Bully in the world you'll be letting down!" Sarge exclaimed.

G-Man watched enigmatically as Gordon dropped down and hooked the leg!

1...

2...

Wolfgang kicks out!

"Kickout from Wolfgang, but Gordon's got control now, and every hit he makes is one that's designed to maim Wolfgang even more! You know he wants to make Wolfgang suffer!" Church said.

Gordon drags Wolfgang on his feet in no time, and nails a few hard, vicious forearms to the face before pushing him to the ropes, and then Irish Whipping him into the adjacent ones! Gordon went for a Back Body Drop as Wolfgang came back, but only got a kick to the chest to send him upright! Wolfgang charged at Gordon, but got lifted up into a Fireman's Carry! Gordon tried for the Gravity Blast, but Wolfgang nailed a few vicious elbows to get Gordon to drop him eventually, then Wolfgang grabbed Gordon AND THREW HIM SHOULDER-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Gordon backed up from the corner and post, holding his shoulder...

...and Wolfgang dropped him with an Inverted DDT from behind! Wolfgang hooks the leg!

"And Wolfgang with that Inverted DDT off throwing Gordon into the steel post! That's some pain you don't want to visit!" Church stated.

1...

2...

Gordon kicks out!

"Dammit, Gordon kicked out! Ah well, at least he's down now, and with a hurt shoulder, it's time for the Bully to take control of things!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang growled before grabbing the hurt arm of Gordon, spreading it out across the mat..and dropped a BIG knee across it! He then began dropping more and more knees across the arm, causing more and more damage until he picked the arm off the mat and KICKED IT as hard as he could! Gordon held his arm in pain and rolled away, trying to get up, but got a boot to the face, then was picked up to his feet. His arm got tied up behind his back, and then he was THROWN into the corner ARM-FIRST! Gordon seethed, but didn't much else as Wolfgang pulled him in and snarled in his face before running the ropes...

...and DUCKS THE LARIAT, got behind Wolfgang, and QUICKLY NAILED A SLEEPER SUPLEX ACROSS THE RING!

"SLEEPER SUPLEX! Wolfgang tried to target the hurt arm of Gordon, but Gordon catching him with that HUGE Sleeper Suplex! That's NEVER a good move to take!" Church stated.

"I'll say now, all it does is put you to sleep at the worst of times! And you can't have that happening to Wolfgang NOW! WAKE UP WOLFGANG! Fight it!" Sarge cheered.

"...What in the hell are you f*ckin' talking about?" Church questioned in a deadpan manner.

Wolfgang was planted on his face, and Gordon stood up, shaking his hurt arm with a scowl before glaring at Wolfgang who was getting up to his feet, then CHARGED...and Wolfgang sidestepped Gordon and threw him through the ropes! But Gordon landed on the apron and got up-KNEE TO THE FACE SENDS GORDON OFF THE APRON! Gordon holds his face as he rolls onto the ground, and Wolfgang quickly slides out of the ring, grabs Gordon and throws him SHOULDER-FIRST into the steel steps! Gordon held his arm once more, and Wolfgang splayed his arms out with a howl, causing the crowd to boo him, before sneering at G-Man at ringside, shouting "Your precious client ain't doing so hot now! How's it feel?! If it sucks, then it's about to get even WORSE for you and his fat girlfriend!"

"And Wolfgang with some...choice words...to G-Man about Gordon and his girlfriend. Geez, can you be anymore of a bully-Wait, what the hell is he doing?!" Church questioned.

Wolfgang had picked up Gordon, and placed him between his legs in a Standing Headscissors...smirked evilly...before wrapping his arms around the waist, and looked to lift him...

"Oh NO NO NO NO! Not the Bully Bomb! Not on the damn floor! Dammit Wolfgang, you sick bastard!" Church exclaimed.

"YEAH, DO IT, WOLFGANG! I WANT TO SEE BLOOD AND VIOLENCE!" Sarge exclaimed...causing a look from Church.

...

...

...

...

...GORDON BACK BODY DROPS WOLFGANG ON THE PADDED CONCRETE! Gordon DENIES the Powerbomb into a Piledriver, and Wolfgang arched his back as Gordon stumbled forward, holding his shoulder...until he realized what Wolfgang tried to do...and that PISSED HIM OFF. Wolfgang slowly rolled onto his knees...AND GOT A VICIOUS KNEE TREMBLER TO THE SKULL FROM GORDON! The Half-Life Survivor wasted no time picking up Wolfgang, placing him between his legs...

...lifting him up...

"Oh, YOU DAMN DIRTY BLUE! DON'T YOU DO IT, DON"T MAKE ME GET MY SHOTGUN!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...AND POWERBOMBING HIM ACROSS THE APRON!

"OH SON OF A BITCH! Gordon just POWERBOMBED Wolfgang to hell across the damn apron! Good God, the BACK! NO MERCY from the One Free Man tonight, that was intended to MAIM!" Church shouted.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WILL HAVE THE REDS ON YOU FOR THIS TRAVESTY! And soon a shotgun will be shoved up your ass! A SHOTGUN I SAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang cried out in massive agony as he writhed on the floor, and Wolfgang just stared stoically down at the Bully before picking and throwing him into the ring, sliding in and covering Wolfgang as G-Man nodded!

"Cover off the Powerbomb on the apron, and this could be it!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Wolfgang kicks out before three!

"Oh thank God for that kickout...was worried for a sec...but Wolfgang pulls through as always!" Sarge stated.

"Yeah, but Gordon now has COMPLETE control off that Powerbomb, and he has more in store for the Bully!" Church stated.

Gordon drags Wolfgang up to his feet, but Wolfgang pushes up his glasses and RAKES the eyes! The crowd boos as Gordon holds his eyes, and Wolfgang holds his pained back before running the ropes...

...

...and gets CAUGHT by Gordon...AND THROWN OVERHEAD WITH A BELLY-TO-BELLY SUPLEX! Wolfgang groans and sits up from the impact...

...

...

...WHERE HE GETS HIS FACE SOCCER KICKED TO HELL BY GORDON!

"OOOOOHHHH! Hey people in the cheap seats, did you hear that?! Because I sure as hell did like a MOTHERF*CKER. He damn near kicked his head off!" Church called.

Sarge saluted with a sniffle. "Wolfgang's head...we will miss you. Make a safe return from the moon so Wolfgang can destroy this dirtbag."

Wolfgang was laid out, almost out cold, as Gordon drops and hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Wolfgang kicks out again!

"Another kickout, but this is starting to turn into a proper asskicking! Wolfgang may have actually bitten off more than he can chew here!" Church stated.

Gordon looked ready to finish it by the looks as dragged Wolfgang up to his feet and placed him in a Standing Headscissors. He began to hook the arms and legs to a big pop...

...

...

...until Wolfgang spun out of it, and KNEED Gordon in the gut, followed by dropping the arm across his shoulder! Gordon gritted his teeth, but was then quickly dragged by the arm to a corner and Wolfgang hooked him up...

...

...

...AND SUPLEXED HIM STRAIGHT INTO THE CORNER TURNBUCKLES HARD!

"SUPLEX INTO THE CORNER! Wolfgang taking advantage of the hurt arm, and managing to turn the tides! This matchup is a real FIGHT right now!" Church stated.

"YES! Wolfgang got his head back and showed Gordon who's boss! Now cover him, will you?!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang pulled the downed Gordon away from the ropes and hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Gordon kicks out himself!

"And Gordon manages to survive, but that Suplex into the turnbuckles rocked him!" Church stated.

"But Wolfgang ain't too happy with that kickout, and I don't blame him! Gordon, STAY DOWN! For once...listen to your superiors." Sarge tried to tell Gordon.

Wolfgang snarls, and stands up and begins stomping the hell out of Gordon as hard as he could, wanting to turn him into paste. After about eleven stomps, Wolfgang quickly backs up into a corner...and began to beat his chest to loud boos from the crowd.

"Well, I think he's gonna stay down regardless soon, because Wolfgang's calling for it. The Wolf's Kick, and if he hits that, it's over." Church said.

"HAHAHAHA! TIME to return the favor, Wolfgang! Send HIS head to the moon so it WON'T RETURN, HAHA!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang continued to pound his chest fiercely, waiting for Gordon to rise up. The One Free Man stirred, and slowly began to rise to his feet, and Wolfgang began to get antsy. Once Gordon got up to his feet, he began to turn around...

...

...

...Wolfgang ran for it...

...

...

...

...and pumped his leg AND GOT DRILLED WITH A DISCUS LARIAT BY GORDON!

"OH SHIT! Discus Lariat out of nowhere! Gordon caught Wolfgang HARD! And both of them are down now, it's ANYONE'S game right now!" Church said.

"Dammit, SURVIVE the Discus Lariat! For you are a Discus yourself, and can tear through ANYTHING to destroy Gordon for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"...Do you even HEAR YOURSELF SOMETIMES?!" Church questioned.

Wolfgang was folded up like an accordion from that, and Gordon shook his head from the earlier Suplex into the turnbuckles before grabbing hold of Wolfgang. He favored his hurt arm quickly lifted the Bully up in a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...but Wolfgang kneed Gordon in the skull, stunning him and dropping down in front of him! Wolfgang kicked him in the gut, grabbed the head for a DDT...

...

...

...Gordon spun out of it, and then pulled him in for a Standing Side Slam again...

...

...

...

...but Wolfgang then ELBOWED his hurt arm, causing him to hiss out in pain, allowing Wolfgang to grab him AND PLANTING HIM WITH A SIDE SLAM BACKBREAKER!

"And Wolfgang taking advantage of the hurt arm AGAIN! All it took was one shot to distract Gordon long enough to hit him with that Side Slam Backbreaker! Gordon gets rocked HARD!" Church stated.

"And that's why he's the Alpha Male! He KNOWS what to do, and how to DESTROY! Gordon didn't stand a chance! Gordon..." Sarge began.

Wolfgang quickly hooks both legs!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Gordon kicks out at 2.85!

"You Just Got...DAGNABBIT! Always the same...ah well, there's still plenty of time, BREAK HIS LEG, WOLFGANG! ...Then break Grif's leg for me, you'll be doing all of us a favor!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang was getting frustrated! Why wouldn't this weenie go down?! He pulled at his hair in slight anger, and caught a glimpse of G-Man at ringside, who continued to watch with his usual look, adjusting his tie as if noting an intriguing observation. Wolfgang growled at G-Man, exclaiming "You liking what I'm doing to him?! Well, then you're gonna love what I do NOW!" Wolfgang then dragged Gordon up to his feet and lifted him up, carrying him to a corner and placing him on top of it. Once positioning him right, he nailed a vicious headbutt to Gordon's skull, and then began to climb up there himself.

"Wolfgang climbing up to the corner along with Gordon, he's got something big in mind in that devious head of his..." Church said.

"And I can't wait to see it! Let's see how worthy it is of the Reds!" Sarge stated.

Once at the top of the corner, Wolfgang grabbed Gordon's head and threw the arm over his head! He then went to lift him up...

...

...

...but Gordon remained rooted to the corner! Annoyed, Wolfgang tried again, but got the same result! Wolfgang went to lift him once more...

...

...

...until Gordon suddenly HOOKED WOLFGANG'S LEG WITH HIS GOOD ARM...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TOP-ROPE FISHERMAN'S BUSTER ON THE BULLY!

"HOLY SHIT! Was that what I THINK IT WAS?! A TOP-ROPE FISHERMAN'S BUSTER ON WOLFGANG! Gordon just dropped Wolfgang ON HIS DAMN HEAD ALL THE WAY FROM ABOVE! OUT OF NOWHERE!" Church stated.

"WHAT?! HOW?! HOW?! I MEAN, THAT LOOKED EXTREMELY COOL, BUT ALSO EXTREMELY HORRIBLE BY GORDON! NOOOOO! DAMN YOU FATE?! WHY DO THIS TO ME?!" Sarge questioned.

Wolfgang was laid the eff out as G-Man watched and said "How...unfortunate...Mr. Wolfgang..." as Gordon wasted no time turning Wolfgang over and pinning him!

"COVER! COVER! Gordon's got Wolfgang down!" Church said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

WOLFGANG KICKS OUT AT 2.89!

"OH! KICK OUT! KICK OUT! Oh too close...too close... Knew Gordon couldn't do it right! If I did it in there, it would've been a snap to win." Sarge said.

"You would've been destroyed, Sarge, and you KNOW IT! But Wolfgang survives, and Gordon's not HAPPY about that!" Church pointed out.

Gordon frowned angrily at Wolfgang kicking out, but quickly recomposed himself as he shook his hurt arm, and grabbed Wolfgang, dragging him to his feet. He placed him between his legs, and tried to hook the arms and legs...

"Oh, I think Gordon wants the end! Resonance Cascade time!" Church called.

...

...

...but Wolfgang pushed Gordon away from him before he could hook them! Gordon ran at Wolfgang, but the Bully ducked the Clothesline, and that caused the One Free Man to bounce off the ropes...

...

...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A STIFF ELBOW SMASH FROM WOLFGANG, DAMN NEAR KNOCKING SOME TEETH OUT!

"DAMN! Did you HEAR THAT?! That was STIFF AS F*CK, Sarge! ...Sarge?" Church asked.

"...For a moment...in that shot...I felt pity towards the Blue. What a moment...what a moment..." Sarge held his head down. "...MOMENT GONE! GOOD JOB WOLFGANG!"

Church...just stared at Sarge...before slightly banging his head on the table repeatedly.

Gordon rolled across the mat, holding his jaw in immense pain as Wolfgang stood to his feet, sneering as he grabbed the ropes behind him, moving back and forth as he readied himself once more as Gordon used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet...

...

...

...Wolfgang ran and PUMPED THE LEGS...

...

...

...

...GORDON PULLS THE ROPES DOWN, CAUSING WOLFGANG TO MISS AND GET CROTCHED ON THE TOP ROPE!

"OOOOHHHHHHH..." Sarge and Church BOTH winced.

"...That... Okay, no matter who you are, THAT...will always be painful..." Church stated.

"Wolfgang...the Reds wish for your balls to have a speedy recovery. God bless." Sarge saluted the fallen testicles.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Wolfgang's face contorted into a visage of pain, slowly pulling his other leg over the rope to save his manhood from further pain. Wolfgang held his lower regions on the apron as Gordon stood up...

...

...but then ran the ropes with a full head of steam...

...

...

...

...

...AND SPEARED WOLFGANG THROUGH THE ROPES AND OFF THE APRON, SPLATTING HIM TO THE FLOOR!

"AND SPEAR! SPEAR THROUGH THE ROPES TO THE DAMN FLOOR! AND AS IF WOLFGANG WASN'T IN ENOUGH PAIN, GORDON JUST SPEARED HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT, FATE, WHY GIVE ALL THE COOL MOVES TO GORDON FREEMAN?! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THEM! GIVE THEM TO WOLFGANG...OR ME!" Sarge shouted at the sky.

The crowd went wild at that move, both Wolfgang and Gordon writhing on the ground as G-Man watched them from a distance, never moving an inch as the ref began to count. 1...2...Gordon began to stir...3...4...Gordon stood up, holding his stomach...5...6...Gordon grabbed Wolfgang and picked him up...7...Gordon threw Wolfgang into the ring, then climbed onto the apron and the corner, breaking the count. He reached the top...measured Wolfgang as he staggered up to his feet in pain...

...

...

...

...and nailed a DIVING CLOTHESLINE on the Bully!

"And now bad arm be damned, Gordon with the Diving Clothesline! Wolfgang in SERIOUS pain and trouble here!" Church stated.

"Come back, Wolfgang...COME BACK! No, NOT THE COVER!" Sarge shouted.

Gordon held the arm once more, but he pushed through it and hooks the leg once again!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Wolfgang kick out at 2.78!

"NO! ...Wait, I mean YES! Wolfgang survives again! You can't win dirtbag! The Blues NEVER WIN!" Sarge shouted.

"But didn't Kiva, a "Blue," beat Green, a "Red," last match, and Green turned out to be a "Blue" all along? Didn't we win there?" Church asked in a smartass manner.

"...I hate you so much." Sarge grumbled.

"And I think Gordon hates Wolfgang that much as well, because he's looking TICKED at not finishing Wolfgang." Church stated.

Gordon was angry and frustrated at this point, he just wanted to deal with Wolfgang NOW. So he picked him up and nailed a stiff Forearm to his face, then another, and another...and ANOTHER...and ANOTHER...and ANOTHER...and Gordon just went WILD ON WOLFGANG, NAILING STIFF FOREARMS TO THE FACE REPEATEDLY, DAMN NEAR TRYING TO BREAK WOLFGANG'S FACE WITH THEM!

"GORDON FREEMAN IS BEATING THE HELL OUT OF WOLFGANG'S FACE! THE FOREARMS! HE IS DETERMINED TO TURN THAT FACE INTO MUSH!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT, NOT THE FACE! LEAVE IT ALONE! HE NEEDS IT TO INTIMIDATE DIRTBAGS!" Sarge pleaded.

After over twenty forearms to the face, Wolfgang was left dazed and wobbly on his knees as Gordon sized him up...before running the ropes to Wolfgang...

...

...

...

...

...AND GOT CAUGHT WITH A THRUST SPINEBUSTER OUT OF NOWHERE BY WOLFGANG!

"WOAH! Where did THAT come from!? Wolfgang just PLANTED Gordon with that Spinebuster!" Church stated.

"It came from the fact that Wolfgang STILL has life! Now he's about to avenge HIS FACE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang fell to his knees, holding his face in utter pain before SNATCHING Gordon up to his feet, then grabbing him, lifting him...

...

...and DROPS him across the top rope with a Gourdbuster, hanging him there! Gordon lied across the top rope with a groan, while Wolfgang quickly climbed up to the top of a nearby corner, and once there, MOCKINGLY adjusted a "tie" ala G-Man...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A DIVING LEG DROP ACROSS THE BACK OF THE HUNG UP GORDON'S NECK!

"THAT'S new from Wolfgang, but it seems he wants to beat Gordon BADLY! Leg drop across a hung up Gordon's NECK! With a little mockery of G-Man along the way! Had to get a shot in!" Church stated.

"Wolfgang can do what he wants, whenever he wants, so he can mock G-Man, no one cares! And now, Gordon..." Sarge stated.

Gordon was sent flipping back into the ring over the ropes, and Wolfgang wastes no time rolling him away from them and hooks the legs!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

GORDON KICKS OUT At 2.91!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! DAMMIT! ANOTHER kick out?! I'm getting REALLY frustrated right now!" Sarge stewed.

"Well, BOTH guys are REALLY frustrated at not putting each other away, but Wolfgang is getting REALLY HOT! I think he thought he would have had this match won by now! This is not sitting well with him!" Church stated.

Wolfgang was now LIVID here, pulling at his hair and shouted down at Gordon "Just STAY DOWN, you damn weenie! Don't you realize you're nothing?! NOTHING! So get off MY yard!" Wolfgang then grabbed the arm and began to STOMP on it repeatedly, giving it more and more damage, Gordon seething through the pain. He then backed up, and quickly ran and SOCCER KICKED Gordon in the side, causing him to roll across the ring in pain. Wolfgang shook his head and said "You're all hype...and I'm about to prove it now!" He then grabbed Gordon by his HEV suit, and pulled him to his feet...

...

...

...and hooked one arm...and then the OTHER...as the crowd realized what he was about to do and booed straight to hell!

"Wait, what is he...OH NO...NOT AGAIN... Not like LAST WEEK..." Church said.

"Hahaha, you damn right! Perfect irony! Beating Gordon with his girlfriend's OWN MOVE! PERFECT! ...Even though I'm back and forth on Chell nowadays, she confuses my opinion on her...PORTAL WOUND! GO FOR IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang smirked evilly, knowing how insulting this was, and then went to drop Gordon with the Portal Wound...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND GORDON SUDDENLY LIFTED WOLFGANG INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY AND DROPPED HIM WITH A GRAVITY BLAST!

"Wolfgang with the Por-GRAVITY BLAST! HOLY SHIT, GRAVITY BLAST OUT OF NOWHERE! WOLFGANG GOT COCKY AND PAID THE PRICE WITH A SIGNATURE OF GORDON'S! GORDON HAS HIM!" Church stated.

"WHAT?! NO! WE DON'T WANT ANY GRAVITY BLAST! GRAVITY IS FINE AS IT IS! STOP IT! NO, NOT THE COVER! WE WANT NO COVER!" Sarge shouted.

Gordon rolled onto Wolfgang off that and hooks the leg!

"Gordon HOOKS the leg...!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

WOLFGANG KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"AND WOLFGANG KICKS OUT! JUST before the three count! But...oh crap, I think he's gonna WISH he let the three happen REAL SOON..." Church stated.

"Oh no...THOSE EYES...WOLFGANG RUN! RUN WOLFGANG RUUUUNNNN!" Sarge shouted.

Gordon rolled off of Wolfgang onto his knees, holding his bad arm...and his eyes...they were LIVID. Wolfgang had poked the bear ONE TOO MANY TIMES, as Gordon turned around and BEGAN TO HEADBUTT THE HELL OUT OF WOLFGANG! The Bully was promptly defenseless as Gordon bludgeoned with his own hard head, not relenting one bit before Gordon quickly sat Wolfgang up, before running the ropes AND BOOTING THE BACK OF WOLFGANG'S HEAD SO HARD, YOU COULD HEAR IT IN THE CHEAP SEATS! Wolfgang held his head on the mat, kicking his legs on it before getting yanked up, and then lifted up onto his feet, and then lifted onto his shoulder...

...

...

...and dropped across a turnbuckle with SNAKE EYES! Wolfgang stumbled out of the corner as Gordon ran the ropes...

...

...

..

...AND DAMN NEAR BROKE HIM WITH A THUNDEROUS SNAP RUNNING STO, SLAMMING HIS HEAD HARD DOWN ON THE MAT ONCE MORE!

"And Gordon HAS GONE BALLISTIC ON WOLFGANG! The Bully getting his head ROCKED with headbutts, boots, STOs, EVERYTHING! Gordon is out to DESTROY Wolfgang, and he's doing a damn good job of it!"

"Dammit, Wolfgang, WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN?! You would've won so much easier if you HAD! GAH!" Sarge held his head.

"And now Gordon for the win...!" Church stated.

Gordon hooks the leg once more!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

WOLFGANG GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.98!

"WOLFGANG KICKS OUT! Wolfgang's one tough bastard, a former World Champion, he won't go down easily! But Gordon Freeman seems like man possessed now!" Church stated.

"Yeah, well, time for the Bully TO EXORCISE THE POSSESSED! I BANISHED THEE BLUE DEMON! I BANISHED THEE!" Sarge shouted.

G-Man nodded as if in approval of Gordon's violent work, who shook off his arm, but he didn't pay it too much mind because he was not done with Wolfgang. Gordon stood up and grabbed the Bully off the ground, but Wolfgang HEADBUTTED Gordon in the stomach, stunning him, followed by an UPPERCUT to the jaw, staggering him! Wolfgang quickly stood up and ran the ropes...

...

...

...but got LIFTED up as he came back and spun around...

...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH A CHRISTOPHER DANIELS-STYLE SPIN-OUT POWERBOMB!

"And THERE'S A SPIN-OUT POWERBOMB! PERFECTLY executed off the run off the ropes! SHADES of the late, great Zack Fair!" Church stated.

"Zack is missed...but Gordon won't be missed! DAMMIT ALL! NO NO NO!" Sarge stated.

The crowd POPPED slightly for the familiar move, a light "Zack! Zack! Zack!" chant breaking out as Gordon has Wolfgang set up in a pin off it!

1..

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

WOLFGANG KICKS OUT ONCE MORE!

"And ANOTHER kick out! Wolfgang's a giant jerk, but at the least, he's got a tough streak to him! He knows how to survive a battle!" Church stated.

"You're damn right he does, it was why he was in the first UCA Hell in a Cell, and it'll be the reason why he wins here tonight! Gordon CAN'T put Wolfgang away!" Sarge stated.

Gordon was getting annoyed himself now as he stood up, but then looked at G-Man at ringside, who looked at him and said "I believe it is time, Dr. Freeman...to...acquaint Mr. Wolfgang...with UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES." Gordon nodded in agreement for once with G-Man, and grabbed Wolfgang off of his feet. He then placed him between his legs...

"Well I think he's about to put him away, because I think it's Resonance Cascade time!" Church stated.

...

...and hooked the arms and legs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...WOLFGANG SUDDENLY LIFTED UP GORDON AND DROPPED HIM WITH AN ALABAMA SLAM!

"ALABAMA SLAM! Out of his freakin' PANTS! That was too close for comfort for Wolfgang, but he avoids the Resonance Cascade!" Church stated.

"Wolfgang has done his homework, and he REFUSES to be hit with that move again! Gordon can't hit it! And he isn't gonna win! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" Sarge stated.

Wolfgang stumbled back into a corner and fell into it, panting heavily as he nearly got dropped onto his head. Wolfgang looked down at Gordon and sneered as he saw him trying to get up to his feet, and quietly stomped his foot in place...

"And now Wolfgang...looking for the Wolf's Kick...!" Church called.

...

...

...ran towards Gordon as he stood and pumped his leg...

...

...

...

...

...GORDON MANAGED TO CATCH THE FOOT! Wolfgang was shocked before being spun around by the leg and CAUGHT WITH A STIFF RIGHT HAND! Wolfgang was dazed on his feet as Gordon ran the ropes...

"Dammit, he CAUGHT IT and retaliated! React, Wolfgang! REACT!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND WOLFGANG DUCKED THE LARIAT, CAUSING MATT NEWMAN TO GET TURNED INSIDE OUT WITH IT INSTEAD!

"OH DAMN! NOT GOOD! Gordon just Lariated THE HELL OUT OF MATT NEWMAN BY ACCIDENT! The ref is DOWN! And that means order is OUT OF HERE!" Church stated.

"Matt Newman...welcome to your first ref bump. You are in excruciating pain, and won't be getting up any time soon, so don't try. Enjoy the pain, and just let these two NOW BEAT THE HELL OUT OF EACH WITH NO RULES! HAHA!" Sarge cheered.

Gordon looked down in shock at what he had to Newman, before silently cursing his luck, all while G-Man noted "How...impractical" with a neutral tone. Gordon shook his head one last time before turning around and GETTING KICKED IN THE GUT FOLLOWED BY A DDT-NO! Gordon spun out it, and pulled RIGHT into a HEADBUTT! Gordon grabbed the dazed Wolfgang and once put him between his legs, hooking the arms and legs for the KILL...

...

...

...

...

...WOLFGANG BROKE FREE, DROPPED TO HIS KNEES, AND LOW-BLOWED GORDON! THE CROWD BREAKS OUT INTO HUGE BOOS!

"OH COME ON! DAMMIT! Wolfgang with the LOW-BLOW! Just as Gordon was going for the Resonance Cascade! SHADES of their FIRST encounter with each other, only this time, there's no ref to DQ Wolfgang!" Church stated.

"Hey no ref, no rules, that's how the business works! Reds know how to use that to their advantage, why don't the Blues? Oh yeah, BECAUSE YOU ALL SUCK!" Sarge shouted.

Gordon held his nads in pain, for not even a survivor can survive THAT if male, before falling down to the mat in suffering. Wolfgang was on all fours, panting at that close call before he straightened back up onto his knees...before his eyes caught something in intrigue...

...

...

...

...

...Gordon's crowbar lying underneath a corner. Wolfgang tilted his head, almost in intrigue at the iconic weapon of Freeman.

"Uuuuhhh...I don't like the way he's staring at Gordon's crowbar...that doesn't like a good stare." Church stated uneasily.

"Yeah...that's a stare with some evil intention in mind." Sarge noted.

Wolfgang stared at the crowbar in a strange manner for a few seconds...before he crawled over to the corner, and GRABBED the crowbar. He then stood up with it, and stared at it almost in observation before saying "You know...I don't NEED to use this to win, I'm the Alpha Male..."

...

...

...

...

..."But I'll sure as hell enjoy caving your skull in with it, so why the hell NOT?"

Wolfgang then turned to the downed Gordon, READYING the crowbar as he stared at him with a WILD look in his eye.

"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! He's GONNA USE IT! He's gonna use Gordon's own crowbar on him! That son of a bitch is gonna try and steal this one! Just for the SAKE of it!" Church stated.

"No rules right now dirty Blue, and Gordon deserves this! BREAK HIS HEAD OPEN! I want to see BLOOD!" Sarge stated.

"DAMMIT, NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" Church exclaimed.

Wolfgang shouted "COME ON, WEENIE! COME ON, I WANT TO SEE HOW THICK YOUR SKULL REALLY IS! COME ON!" Wolfgang slammed the crowbar into the mat, getting more antsy as Gordon slowly rose to his feet...

...

...and he managed to get up and turn around...

...

...

...

...

...and Wolfgang rushed towards Gordon, crowbar in hand...

"NO, DAMMIT! NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS...!" Church shouted.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...GORDON DUCKS THE CROWBAR SHOT! Wolfgang stumbles forward before turning around to a KICK TO THE GUT...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND THEN A PORTAL WOUND, THE DOUBLE ARM DDT CONNECTING, WOLFGANG LETTING GO OF THE CROWBAR!

"OH DAMN! PORTAL WOUND! PORTAL WOUND! GORDON SAW IT COMING! HE SAW THE SHOT COMING, AND RETALIATED WITH A PORTAL WOUND! PAYBACK FROM LAST WEEK, AND I THINK CHELL'S SURE HE DOES IT BETTER! AND WOLFGANG JUST LET GO OF THE CROWBAR! WOLFGANG IS SHIT OUT OF LUCK!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! DAMN YOU FREEMAN FOR CHANGING THE SCRIPT! BULLIES! REDS! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! THIS IS CODE RED OMEGA! CODE RED OMEGA!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd went WILD at that move and reference to Chell, as they began to chant "Team Valve! Team Valve! Team Valve!" as Gordon stood up to his feet, FINALLY having enough of Wolfgang's crap! He gave a cutthroat gesture, and the crowd popped, knowing what that signified! Gordon grabbed the downed Wolfgang who had rolled over onto his stomach, and placed him between his legs. He then hooked the arms and legs...

...

...

...LIFTED HIM UP...

"GORDON'S GOT HIM UP FOR IT...! FINALLY GOT HIM UP...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **WOLFGANG BROKE AN ARM FREE AND SLAMMED GORDON'S CROWBAR ONTO HIS BAD ARM!**

**"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE F*CKIN' HELL?! THE CROWBAR?! HOW DID...OH SHIT, HE GOT A HOLD OF IT AGAIN BEFORE HE GOT HOOKED AND LIFTED! DAMMIT, ONTO THE BAD ARM, WOLFGANG STRUCK IT! F*CK, THE BASTARD GOT AWAY WITH IT!"** Church shouted.

**"WOLFGANG SNUCK ONE BY GORDON FREEMAN, AND NOW HIS ARM IS DYING RIGHT NOW! THE DAMAGE PAID OFF! THIS IS WHY HE'S THE ALPHA MALE! AND GORDON'S ABOUT TO GET A TOUGH LESSON!"** Sarge shouted.

The crowd gasped in shock as Gordon let go of Wolfgang, holding his arm in PURE AGONY, gritting his teeth as he did so...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BUT GOT A CROWBAR SHOT TO THE SKULL FROM WOLFGANG! Gordon stumbled backwards into the ropes off the shot and bounced off them...

"DAMMIT! A GODDAMN CROWBAR SHOT TO THE SKULL AS WELL...!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND RIGHT INTO A WOLF'S KICK TO THE JAW FROM THE BULLY!**

"AND THE DAMN WOLF'S KICK! AND HE GOT ALL OF IT! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T HOW IT ENDS!" Church stated.

"I take back what I said about the Portal Wound being irony...THIS is irony...and I laugh at it... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sarge laughed.

Gordon was LAID OUT before Wolfgang threw the crowbar out of the ring and dropped down for the cover! He hooked the leg, and it was just as Matt Newman was starting to come to, and he saw the cover...and crawled towards the two for the count!

"DAMMIT, MATT'S COME TO! COME ON, THIS IS BULLSHIT, ANYBODY CAN SEE THAT, WOLFGANG'S SCREWING GORDON!" Church shouted.

"TOO BAD, DIRTBAG, THE REDS WIN, AND SIMMONS CAN TELL YOU TO SUCK IT! COUNT IT REF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Wolfgang smirked evilly, looking straight at G-Man as he said to him "I win, old man...you lose" as the ref counted.

"NO NO NO, COME ON, SON OF A BITCH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Church cursed.

"Gordon Freeman..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**GORDON KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!**

"You Just Got-WHAT?! SAY WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! RECOUNT, DAMMIT! RECOUNT! HE TOOK TWO CROWBAR SHOTS, AND A WOLF'S KICK! HE DID NOT KICKED OUT! HE LOST TO THE REDS!" Sarge demanded.

"HE DID NOT! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT HE KICKED OUT! HE KICKED OUT! HE SURVIVED ALL OF THAT! AND WOLFGANG CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GORDON FREEMAN WILL NOT GO DOWN! THAT SON OF A BITCH IS STILL ALIVE, AND WOLFGANG COULDN'T PUT HIM DOWN WITH HIS BEST SHOT! AND HE'S LIVID!" Church shouted.

The crowd EXPLODED at the kickout, not believing Gordon actually managed to survive all of that...and neither did WOLFGANG, as he looked down at the One Free Man in pure ASTONISHMENT...which morphed into frustration as he exclaimed "ARE YOU F*CKIN' KIDDING ME?! THAT WAS THREE!" Wolfgang then turned to the ref and shouted "THAT WAS THREE DAMMIT!" But he maintained it was TWO...and Wolfgang practically went nuts, screaming in anger before going to a corner and slamming his fist in it repeatedly! He then turned to G-Man...

...

...who STILL just stared enigmatically at the scene, adjusting his tie...before nodding. And that little motion did NOT sit well with Wolfgang as he was INCENSED, shouting "HAPPY ARE YOU?! ...WELL BE HAPPY WHEN I DROP HIM ON HIS NECK! I MEANT IT, HIS CAREER DIES! YOU HEAR ME, DIES!" He then grabbed Gordon and placed him between his legs!

"Wolfgang is absolutely FURIOUS, he cannot believe what happened...and if the crowbar and Wolf's Kick couldn't do it, the BULLY BOMB may very well seal the deal off of all that!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I'm angry he survived that in the first place, but if this is what takes, so be it! END HIM NOW, WOLFGANG!" Sarge urged.

Wolfgang HOWLED to the moon before wrapping his arms around the waist...and lifted him up...

...

...

...

...but Gordon refused to be fully lifted, coming back down! Wolfgang growled and tried to lift again, but got the same result...

...

...

...

...

...BUT GORDON SUDDENLY LIFTED WOLFGANG INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY!

"OH! Gordon STILL FIGHTING! Gravity Blast incoming...!" Church called.

Gordon tried for a second Gravity Blast, but Wolfgang struggled, elbowing the head of Gordon before PUNCHING the bad arm, causing him to let go of Wolfgang in pain! The Bully landed behind Gordon, and tried for a Forward Russian Leg-Sweep...!

...

...

...

...but Gordon quickly threw him off, Wolfgang rolling through onto his feet! Wolfgang stood, but quickly DROP-TOE HOLD Gordon who rushed at him into the middle ropes! Gordon held his chest in pain as he stood, as Wolfgang ran the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...AND GORDON CAUGHT THE WOLF'S KICK ONCE AGAIN! Wolfgang was surprised, but Gordon stared at him like he was DEATH before PULLING him in by the leg, grasping the leg under his armpit, and hooking the head...

"GORDON CAUGHT THE KICK! He caught the kick this time, and he's GOT A HOLD OF WOLFGANG!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...lifting him up Fisherman's style...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _AND DROPPING HIM WHEN UPSIDE DOWN INTO PACKAGE PILEDRIVER POSITION, ARMS AND LEGS HOOKED!  
_

"He's lifting Wo-OH SHIT...OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! HE'S GOT HIM! SON OF A BITCH, HE GOT HIM! HE DROPPED THE FISHERMAN LIFT INTO A PACKAGE PILEDRIVER HOLD! HE GOT ONE OVER ON WOLFGANG!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! HOW?! HOW?! I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE! DON'T TELL ME HE'S GONNA DO IT! HE CAN'T! THE BAD ARM...! GIVE OUT DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

"GORDON COULDN'T GIVE A DAMN! HE JUST NEEDS TO HIT IT NOW OR NEVER...!" Church shouted.

The crowd stood in AWE and anticipation at what they saw, as Wolfgang KNEW he was in trouble and began flailing about as much as he could, especially against the bad arm of Gordon! The flailing and the weakness of the arm nearly forced him to let go...

...

...

...

...

...but GORDON HELD ON...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND DROPPED HIM WITH A JUMPING RESONANCE CASCADE!**_

**"RESONANCE CASCADE! RESONANCE CASCADE WITH AUTHORITY! JUMPING AND DRIVING WOLFGANG ONTO HIS HEAD ON THE MAT! WOLFGANG'S OUT! GORDON GOT FREAKIN' ALL OF IT AND THEN SOME! BAD ARM BE DAMNED, HE WAS GOING TO HIT IT THAT TIME!"** Church shouted.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMMIT, NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! DAMMIT, GORDON DID GET ALL OF IT! THE DAMN FREE MAN STRUCK HARD! NOT THIS WAY! PLEASE, NO! WOLFGANG IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS, HE'S GOT A STABLE TO WORRY ABOUT!"** Sarge cried dramatically.

Wolfgang was laid out, absolutely unmoving as G-Man watched, saying "So sorry...Mr. Wolfgang...but this...is how things must be." Gordon held his arm in pain from using the move, but laid on top of Wolfgang, hooking the leg!

"The hook of the leg! Wolfgang's OUT...!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT...DAMMIT...Wolfgang..." Sarge said with a heavy heart.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"...You Just Got SARGE'D! ...DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

"Gordon did it! The One Free Man did it! He BEAT the Bully, the Alpha Male! GORDON WINS!" Church shouted.

_**My world** _

_**My world** _

_**My world** _

_**To rip apart** _

_**To build again** _

_**To rip apart** _

_**To build again** _

**("My World" by Transmissions)**

"Here is your winner of the match,haha..."The One Free Man"...GORDON FREEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAANNN!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd EXPLODED into loud cheers, clapping and cheering for Gordon's victory and chanting "Freeman! Freeman! Freeman!" while Gordon himself rolled off of Wolfgang and got onto his knees. Sweat fell down his brow, and he adjusted his glasses over his eyes before slowly taking a stand to his feet, then taking a deep breath. He soaked it all in, as Matt stood to his feet...and lifted Gordon's good arm up in victory as the crowd cheered even louder at this sight. Gordon looked up at the bright lights, and took it all in, taking immense joy in this moment, before climbing up a corner, and raising his good arm once more, signifying his victory as the crowd cheered around him.

"Gordon Freeman did it! For all the talk that he wasn't all that, that he wasn't anything big, when it came down to it, he took EVERYTHING Wolfgang threw at him! He took the damage to his arm! He even managed to take two shots from his own crowbar, and a Wolf's Kick! Gordon survived it all, and he took it to the Bully and BEAT HIM! Wolfgang COULDN'T kill the career of Gordon before it began! He just couldn't! Gordon Freeman took down a former World Champion, and I can say this with ease...he is going to be a forced to be reckoned in the coming months in UCA!" Church stated.

"Dammit, this can't be! It just can't! Do you know how PAINFUL it was to say my one-liner to WOLFGANG? SO PAINFUL! This was to be WOLFGANG'S MOMENT! He said it himself, if any vet would survive tonight, it would be HIM! He wasn't supposed to LOSE! He was supposed to WIN! DAMMIT! Gordon Freeman can go to hell for all I care...wish he would leave UCA and jump in a pit of Grifs..." Sarge grumbled.

"Well, better get used to it, because Gordon Freeman is sticking around, and if THIS performance was any indication, Gordon Freeman's gonna be raising hell soon, , whatever path he's on! Because I don't think Wolfgang's gonna want ANYMORE of Gordon after what he went through! Gordon STANDS TALL tonight! This is HIS MOMENT...his Final Clash moment!" Church announced.

Gordon Freeman quickly jumped off the corner and back down onto the mat, turning around...and coming face-to-face with the G-Man, who had appeared in the ring out of nowhere. Gordon, however, was not surprised, and just stared stoically at the G-Man...who simply said "Excellent work, Dr. Freeman. I am...impressed. Also...I believe this...belongs to you."

G-Man then held out Gordon's crowbar to him with a smile...and Gordon looked down at it...and simply grabbed it and held it up. And with that done, G-Man then followed up with "I am now quite certain that...your abilities are...quite known to the world now. I believe it is time we...moved onto...bigger pastures, as they say. Don't you agree, Dr. Freeman?" Gordon stared at his crowbar as he listened to those words...before turning to G-Man, and nodded in agreement. "Excellent," the G-Man replied. "Glad you agree. Now...let us be off. We have done our part here." Gordon simply began to make his way out of the ring, and G-Man followed...but not before turning to the downed Wolfgang and said "My apologies, Mr. Wolfgang...but...you should have known better." And with that said, he exited the ring and followed Freeman up the ramp.

"Well...it looks like G-Man and Gordon already have something in mind coming off this win! And who knows what THAT will be, knowing the G-Man! But I can tell, whoever's in their path...well, they better be prepared because we all know what they can do now!" Church said.

"Dammit, I don't want to know what else they got in mind after this! I DON'T! Because I won't like it if THIS is the end result! GO AWAY G-MAN! GO AWAY FREEMAN! YOU'RE NOT WANTED! YOU'RE NOT WANTED! GO AWAY!" Sarge rambled.

"Whatever they got in mind, whatever path they go on now... TONIGHT...Gordon Freeman stands tall! Gordon Freeman...CONQUERS the Bully! Gordon Freeman...is on the rise!" Church exclaimed.

The last shot we see before going to the back is Gordon on the ramp, looking back out to the crowd as the G-Man actually raised his arm to a cheering crowd...and Wolfgang lying in the ring...in pain...and in SEETHING FRUSTRATION at his loss. Gordon and G-Man proceeded to head to the back as the screen changed locations...

* * *

The camera went backstage now...and it goes to the Mushroom Kingdom Locker Room, where we Peach, Daisy, (Super) Luigi, and Yoshi all sitting around, looking a bit WORRIED...as Super Mario paced back and forth in front of them, World Title over his shoulder and a displeased look on his face.

"...We had it ALL figured out for the next few months. Our path of dominance. To ensure my reign on top stays intact and we keep the Mushroom Kingdom in firm control! To keep everything in check with us! All you had to do...was YOUR PART...but apparently, you couldn't DO THAT." Mario growled...

...

...as the camera turned towards TOAD, who sat in a chair opposite of Mario, looking angry, depressed, and frustrated all at one. His head was held down as he listened to Mario's berating.

"You know, WE COULD'VE helped you win! We could've helped you grab the briefcase, and ensure the plan's success! But noooo, you INSISTED on doing this ALONE. You INSISTED on us staying back so you could win Money in the Bank "all by yourself"...well LOOK WHAT IT HAS GOTCHA! NOWHERE! NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH! THE PLAN IS RUINED, AND NOW A STINKIN' HEDGEHOG COULD STEAL THIS FROM ME WHENEVER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" Mario shouted in rage.

Toad just grimaced, clenching his fists tightly. "I didn't need you holding my hands through it. I wanted to do it by myself because I wanted to show them all what I was made of. I didn't need your help to win the damn thing. I had something to prove. Besides...you're the one who doesn't want any help in your title match either."

"YEAH...because I KNOW I can beat Matt Ishida! Matt's a CAKEWALK! His Resurrection is gonna DIE tonight, and I won't even break a sweat! I sure as hell don't need you all to finish the job, unlike YOU who couldn't get the job done tonight when it mattered the MOST!" Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Sort of like how you couldn't get the job done without help most of your reign..." Toad muttered very lowly.

"WHAT was that?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"...Nothing." Toad shook his head in the negative.

"HMPH...if there is ONE good thing that came out of this, moot as it may be now, was how you lead everyone astray saying YOU would win the case so YOU could be UCA World Champion! I admit, it was ingenious how you fooled them all with your speech, making them believe that when it was really to help me out! Really, nice crowd manipulating skills, I applaud you." Mario smirked. "At the least, I can tell that you're loyal now and forever. Glad to have you aboard, my friend."

Unbeknownst to Mario, who was so convinced of Toad's unquestioning loyalty, Toad CLENCHED his fists tightly, almost drawing blood with them with every word spoken. His head was held down, so Mario couldn't see his expression.

"Still...it DOESN'T excuse your failure and mucking up of the plan!" Mario frowned. "I trusted you to get the job done, and you didn't get it DONE! Now my reign is in jeopardy! Do you have any idea what you've DONE?!"

"Heeeeyyy, brother, wait-a up..." Luigi stated as he stood up, holding his brother back. "He did-a his best...and you-a have to admit, it was pretty damn good! Toad really represented the Kingdom well tonight, and he NEARLY won, more than most would have expected!"

"YEAH! And besides...on the bright side, at least SONIC AND BOWSER didn't win! I say it would have been worse if EITHER of them win! At least with Scourge, we know what he plans to do, or how he thinks!" Daisy piped up, defending Toad as well.

"Hmmmmmm..." Mario hummed on these thoughts, then looked at his brother and his girlfriend. "Alright...I see your point. It could've been much worse, and he DID fight hard and memorably, the lot of good that does in the end. But I'll give him some slack on this. But he should KNOW what he failed to do, and realize what he needs to do to fix it! It's ON HIM! Hopefully, he'll remember that! Now...if you'll excuse me..." Mario adjusted the World Title on his shoulder. "...I have a World Title to match to prepare to win. And as I said...you're all going to stay back here NO MATTER WHAT. Because I'm going to show Toad here...what it's like to get the job done on your own. He can learn from me. See you after my victory, everyone."

Mario gave off a smug grin before walking out of the locker room to prepare for the World Title Match, to leave an exasperated Luigi and Daisy, Peach shaking her head, and Yoshi just watching on...

...all while Toad was still clenching his fists angrily...blood NOW coming from his clenched fists, as he looked up...and his eyes flashed with rage and frustration, gritting his teeth to keep it all in, as he stared at the spot Mario left from before the cameras changed locations, no one in the Kingdom wiser to Toad.

* * *

The camera went to another locker room, this time completely empty with nothing moving or making a sound...

...

...until the door was SWUNG WIDE OPEN as if KICKED OPEN...

...

...

...and it was revealed to be BLUE OAK, leg outstretched as he kicked the door open with angry, fierce expression before entering the room. A THUNDEROUS mixed reaction from the crowd was heard at the sight of him as he dropped a bag onto a bench, and opened a compartment above a locker and pulled out some wrist tape. Sitting down, he only spoke these words...

"Tonight...it all comes to an end. And I'm coming out of it alive...or die trying."

With that foreboding phrase spoken, Blue began to tape his wrists, preparing himself for what he would face in just a few hours...

"...First Red...and NOW BLUE. Blue Oak is HERE, he has arrived...and he looks ready for WAR. Like a starved animal ready to be unleashed...and in just a few hours, both he and Red will be." Church stated.

"The two ingredients for pure destruction and chaos are here...now we just need to put them in a Cell...and let it all boil over into a WAR. You can feel it in the air...

"Blue said it comes to an end...and his words about it show how much he's willing to bet to come out on top. But Red...as we saw earlier, we know how much HE feels he needs to win as well. Hell in a Cell...oh man, it's not gonna be a war...it's gonna be pure destruction." Church stated.

"And the only thing we can do, dirtbag...is watch it go down before our very eyes, wondering what they'll do next." Sarge added.

"Hell in a Cell, the main event...tonight here at Final Clash! But NEXT UP...we have ourselves our FIRST of SIX title matches of the night! Final Fantasy vs Kingdom Hearts! Tidus defends the Cruiserweight Championship against Sora coming off Pride & Glory! Who gets the final one-up?! Find out...NEXT!" Church announced.


	44. Cruiserweight Title Match

The camera returns to the stadium, where a wide pan of the stadium is shown...and Church's voice could be heard...

"Alright, people...we're back live at the AT&T Stadium...and we're about to bring you the FIRST of SIX Title matches here at Final Clash, and this one...is all about a game of "1-up"..." Church stated.

It was then that the bell rang a few times, and we saw Cait Sith in the ring, mic in hand on top of his moogle...

"The following contest is schedule for one fall, everybody...and it is for the UCA Cruiserweight Championship of the WORLD!" Cait Sith announced to loud cheers, as a graphic of the words "UCA," "Cruiserweight," and "Championship" all collided with each other before a belt spun onto the screen, and the words slammed onto the belt, indicating the title that was on the line. Several moments passed after that as the crowd waited until...

_**Deep inside, I hide the words I want to say** _

_**Kept far from light, I'm tryin not to speak my mind** _

_**Why do I tell everyone I know** _

_**That this just feels wrong** _

_**Its time to make amends** _

_**And I'm feeling for my answers** _

_**And I'm trying to find my way** _

_**The truth is that I don't know what to say** _

_**And I'm fighting for my reasons** _

_**And ill take this all the way** _

_**The fact is that I don't care what you say** _

**("Finest Hour" by Bulletproof Messenger)**

The crowd went into a big mixed reaction of boos and cheers as the music hit, as the lights flickered yellow and light repeatedly all over the arena...and SORA came out onto the stage, floating in his Final Drive Form, the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades floating behind him, and with a smirk, he spun the Keyblades around him in fantastical fashion before spinning like a tornado with them, then coming to a stop, aiming the Keyblades upward, and firing beams of light which strike each other and create a shower of light sparks over him. And when that happens, Sora comes out of his Drive Form, and lands on the stage in his upcoming Kingdom Hearts III attire, complete with his new subdued hairstyle. Sora stood tall, and clap his hands and rubbed them together, smirking as he said "Showtime..." before throwing his hands down and began making his way down the ramp, a confident and cocky stride in his step.

"Introducing the challenger, FIRST, from Destiny Islands, weighing in at 203 lbs...SORA!" Cait Sith announced.

"And here comes the challenge, who earned this shot all the way back at Last Stand in the Cruiserweight Open Gauntlet! And ever since then, he has pretty much been engaging in a game of "One-Up" with the Champion! All about who can can do better than the other! And it looked Sora was winning, but then it got heated REALLY quickly, like...right after Tidus sort of KICKED Sora in the head and cost him a match against ROBIN, helping him break year-long losing streak! THAT stuck in Sora's craw, for sure, and you know he's wanted to get back at that! And this is his chance for that! Sora's quite comfortable in the Cruiserweight environment, a Champ in both WWE and UCA before, and he plans on using that experience to take home the gold!" Church stated.

"And HE WILL! Do you know how good Sora is?! Hell, he's a FORMER WORLD CHAMPION! Against all odds, he managed to be one after all these years, and he did through Money in the Bank, a match he won which is ALWAYS a high-risk environment! Sora THRIVES in a high-flying battle, and this is exactly what it's going to be! And after some recent events in Animated, he's more than motivated to take the title here! And he's shown that he's MORE than capable of taking the title away from Sora, he's got EXACTLY what it takes! Sora's gonna add ANOTHER Cruiserweight Title to his resume, and show that even today...that fact that he's a Red allows him to keep up with everybody else!" Sarge stated.

"Sora has been a big veteran here at Final Clash, winning the Money in the Bank Ladder Match in 2012, he's been quite a few Money in the Bank Ladder Match, and he was even part of the big Survivor Series Match for the fate of UCA back in 2006, but to him, this is more personal as to show what he's made of, and to get the FINAL one-up over Tidus!" Church said.

_**So where do we go when** _

_**The doors keep on closing** _

_**You're wasting your time don't stand in our way** _

_**So now we have chosen** _

_**To just kick them open** _

_**Take this as a sign don't throw it away** _

_**Years go by and feelings have but all run dry** _

_**I've asked you why it took so long to see the light** _

_**Why do I tell everyone I know that I have messed up** _

_**This time I'll have to pay** _

Sora reached the ringside and leaped onto the apron, slingshotting himself over the ropes and into the ring, spinning himself as he does so. He then climbed up a nearby corner, and pretty much splayed his arms out, shouting out "Time for Tidus to get one-upped for GOOD! Say hello to your new Champ!" Sora then jumped out of the corner and landed on the mat, spinning around and began pacing around the ring as he waited for the Champ. He knew he would win, he just needed the guy he would take the title from him...eventually...

_**I'm always screaming my lungs out** _

_**Till my head starts spinning.** _

_**Playing my songs is the way** _

_**I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down.** _

_**Know the words I speak are the thoughts** _

_**I think out loud** _

_**I like to keep things honest** _

_**I'm a safe bet like your life's** _

_**Staked on it, For real** _

_**I'd hate to keep you all wondering** _

_**I'm constant like the seasons** _

_**And I will never be forgotten man** _

**("All I Want" by A Day to Remember)**

The crowd cheered loudly at the sound of the music playing, and when the lyrics began to play, TIDUS appeared, flipping and spinning onto the stage with the Cruiserweight Title around his waist before backflipping into the air, spinning through it before landing in a three-point stance. Donning his Dissidia attire for tonight, he looks up with a grin and stands with a blitzball in hand, lacing it with energy before tossing it into the air, then jumping up, spinning like a tornado before KICKING the ball with as much force and momentum as he can muster, sending it over the ring where it explodes in a massive light show of energy, earning cheers from the crowd. Tidus lands on the ground, with a grin on his face as he had been waiting for this before making his way down the ramp.

"And his opponent, from the City of Zanarkand, weighing in at 209 lbs., he is the UCA Cruiserweight Champion of the World (and a fellow Final Fantasy character, might I add)...TIDUS" Cait Sith announced.

"Tidus, the Champion, is coming off of a very impressive defense of the Cruiserweight Title at Pride & Glory, where he managed to keep the title in UCA hands from three challengers who wanted to take it to other companies! He even pinned Cruiserweight legend, Trunks Briefs, to retain the title, and you can tell that was a HUGE confidence booster! He's got all the momentum in the world as he heads into this title defense against Sora, and the rivalry between these two is really heated, with these two exchanging finisher uses, match screw-overs, putting on better matches...these two have done everything they can, but Tidus said it himself...this is the final "one-up," the one where who wins determines who gets the last laugh here, and you can tell Tidus wants to be the one to get that last laugh BAD! He wants to win here to further his goal of surpassing his father!" Church said.

"Well it's NOT going to happen! Him surpassing Jecht?! Allow me to laugh in fake fashion...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Jecht is greater than his kid in every way, no way it's gonna happen! Especially when Sora's better than him! He can't hold a candle to Sora, and he's about to be shown why! I rooted for him to keep our title with UCA, yeah, but this time around, nothing's stopping me from watching Sora take the Cruiserweight Title! And it will be GLORIOUS! The Reds shall rejoice! THANK YOU TIDUS FOR BEING CHAMP LONG ENOUGH FOR THIS DAY!" Sarge stated.

"This will be Tidus' first ever Final Clash, the first of many as he hopes. But will it be one that ends in victory, or in complete disappointment? We're going to find out as these two battle for the biggest prize of the Cruiserweight Division!" Church called.

**_Let's leave no words unspoken_ **

**_And save regrets for the broken._ **

**_Will you even look back when you think of me?_ **

**_All I want is a place to call my own,_ **

**_To mend the hearts of everyone_ **

**_Who feels alone (whoa)_ **

**_You know to keep your hopes up high_ **

**_And your head down low_ **

Tidus eventually made it to ringside and ran, jumping and sliding into the ring before standing to his feet. He then quickly got to the ropes, and got on them, undoing the title around his waist and raising it high for all to see, causing the crowd to cheer louder. He patted the title and thumbed to himself, as if to say it was his, and it would be for a good while. Tidus got off the corner, and turned around to face Sora who was opposite of him, and the Keyblade Wielder smirked cockily, and said "Keep it warm for me, Tidus, I'm going to be keeping it for a long time!" Tidus, in response, just grinned and said "Got to be better than me to have that...if you can for once." Tidus then handed his title to Matt Newman, and he raised the title high for all to see before handing it to the ringside crew. He then turned to the two wrestlers, and made sure they were ready before ringing the bell!

"And the title match is underway! Sora vs Tidus, Kingdom Hearts vs Final Fantasy for the Cruiserweight Title! And I can tell it's going to be something BIG!" Church stated.

Tidus and Sora met in the center of the ring, circling each other cautiously as Tidus even made a slight dive that the Keyblade Wielder dodged before standing up right. Eventually, the two locked up, with Sora getting Tidus in a waistlock. Tidus quickly did a Standing Switch, getting Sora in a waistlock instead, but this was quickly countered by Sora kneeling and throwing Tidus over him. Tidus rolled to his feet and ran, but it was right into a Snap Arm Drag. Tidus jumped up, and caught a dashing Sora with an Arm Drag of his own. Sora rolled to his knees and went for a swift Leg Sweep, but Tidus jumped over it, then went for a Roundhouse on the kneeling Sora, but Sora ducked it and pushed Tidus into the ropes. Tidus bounced off them, and into a Hurricanrana Pin from his challenger! 1...2...Tidus suddenly rolls them forward for a Sunset Flip Pin of his own! 1...2...Sora rolled out of it and onto his feet, and Tidus followed suit. Sora and Tidus quickly exchanged Roundhouse Kicks which collided with each other twice over, before both going for a Dropkick which nailed each other in mid-air! The two quickly got to their feet and stood off with each other, the crowd clapping in ovation for that sequence!

"Okay, now THAT was something else, and this damn crowd agrees with me there! Sora and Tidus with a sequence that shows they are going to pull out all the stops here, that was hard for me to keep up with!" Church said.

"HUH?! What happened?! It happened so fast, I didn't catch! Dammit, dirtbag, what happened?! I need to know if Sora won that or not!" Sarge said.

Sora smirked in cockiness, while Tidus grinned in eagerness before the two engaged in another lock-up, this time with Tidus nailing a Headlock Takedown on Sora, and wrenches the head. The Keyblade Wielder counteracts as he wraps his legs around the Champ's head, but Tidus kips out of it, and the two manage to make it to their feet, and Sora catches Tidus with a Spinning Back Kick to the gut. He then went for an Irish Whip, but Tidus reversed with one of his own instead into the ropes, but Sora Handspringed off them, and BACKFLIPPED OVER A SHOOT KICK FROM TIDUS! The crowd was in awe as Tidus was surprised, Sora wagging a finger with a grin, and the Champ, ticked, threw a right only for Sora to duck, then run the ropes and nail a Springboard Crossbody on Tidus! Cover! 1...2...Kick out! Sora gets to his feet as Tidus stumbles up, and Sora floated over to behind Tidus and nailed a Backstabber on him in one fluid motion!

"And Backstabber by Sora soon after backflipping in the manner he did over Tidus' attack! Sora definitely wants to show Tidus that he's out of his league before winning!" Church stated.

"And he's doing a great job of it, who else could pull off moves like that?! GO BACK TO ZANARKAND, TIDUS, AT LEAST ALL THE BLUES THERE SUCK AS MUCH AS YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora covers Tidus! 1...2...Tidus kicks out. Sora wasn't moved by this and quickly picked up Tidus, and nailed a few Jumping Knees to his chest to keep him dazed. He then Irish Whipped the Champ into a corner, and then ran at him full steam! And Sora RAN RIGHT into two lifted feet to the jaw, stunning him and sending him back a bit! Tidus then pushed himself up to the second turnbuckle easily, and dived towards his challenger. Sora ducked the move, but Tidus adjusted mid-air and quickly rolled through the move upon reaching the ground and onto his feet. He then went for a kick, but Sora caught it, and with a smirk, threw it up and away AND TIDUS USED THE MOMENTUM TO BACKFLIP OUT OF IT AND ONTO HIS FEET! The crowd CHEERED at this, and Sora was floored, and Tidus simply wagged his finger at Sora, just like Sora did before. Sora growled and went for a Spinning Heel Kick, but Tidus ducked it, and ran the ropes, and quickly caught Sora with a Snap Hurricanrana, sending him out of the ring. Tidus then stood, sized up Sora outside the ring, then ran the ropes...

...AND CLEARED THE ROPES WITH AN OVER-THE-TOP CORKSCREW PLANCHA ON SORA!

"And TIDUS FLIES AND NAILS SORA WITH EVERYTHING ON THAT CORKSCREW PLANCHA! I think the game of 1-up is continuing still in this match, as Tidus just outdid Sora's moves just now! They still want to prove who's better!" Church stated.

"GAH! Dammit, Sora, you should have sidestepped and let him splat! It would've been funnier...especially since it happened to a Blue. Whenever it happens, a Red gains his wings." Sarge said.

"...What the HELL?" Church asked in disbelief.

The crowd loved that, chanting "Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" as said Champ stood up with a grin on his face, proud of his work. he then picked up Sora and threw him back into the ring. He then leaped onto the apron, then the top rope as Sora got up...and quickly nailed him with a Diving Blockbuster! Tidus quickly hooks the legs of his folded body! 1...2...Sora kicks out in the nick of time! Tidus quickly picks up Sora and throws him into the corner, and begins to drive Shoot Kicks into the chest.

"Dammit, not those Shoot Kicks! I HATE those Shoot Kicks! Get them away from Sora!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen as Tidus has full control, and probably wants to cave in Sora's chest if he can! Anything to win here!" Church said.

Tidus continued the Shoot Kick for awhile until he reached nine, then backed up, and ran and nailed a Corner Dropkick to Sora! Tidus then pulled in Sora, and went for an Olympic Slam WHICH SORA TURNED INTO AN ARM DRAG! Tidus was dragged down, but Sora rolled to his feet, arm still in hand as he used it to yank him up then and there...

...AND NAILED A POISONED FRANKENSTEINER ON TIDUS THE MOMENT!

"OH DAMN! Tidus got SPIKED onto his head HARD! I think that was for the earlier Hurricanrana! One-upping in the most PAINFUL way!" Church stated.

"And see, THIS is why Sora's someone the Reds endorse! Not our favorite, but when he does that, how can we not like him?!" Sarge questioned.

Tidus's head was spiked onto the mat and he fell to the ground and rolled out of the ring from the impact. Sora then stood to his ring, looked at Tidus...and smirked, exclaiming "Hey...guess what I'm about to do better than you?!" Sora then ran the ropes as Tidus stood on the outside...and leaped onto a middle rope near the corner...then to the top rope of the group of ropes in front of Tidus...

...

...AND NAILS A TRIANGLE SHOOTING STAR PLANCHA ON TIDUS ON THE OUTSIDE!

"AND SORA WITH A DAMN SHOOTING STAR ON TIDUS JUST LIKE THAT! THAT was for the Corkscrew earlier too! Sora just outdid Tidus in a massive WAY, and he's gotta love it!" Church stated.

"YEAAAAHHHH, THERE YOU GO! DO IT AGAIN...AND MAKE SURE TIDUS' BODY BREAKS THIS TIME!" Sarge urged.

The crowd couldn't help but pop at the move, chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME! *clap clap clap clap clap* THAT WAS AWESOME!" as Sora stood with a smirk and followed up on his question from before. "...Flying." He then looked over to the steps and down at Tidus, before quickly walking and getting on the barricade near another side of the ring. He then balanced, and readied...as Tidus got up...

"What in the HELL is Sora DOING?!" Church questioned.

...and ran across the barricade with STARTLING ease...

"Whatever it is, he's doing it with the GREATEST of EASE!" Sarge stated.

...

...AND JUMPED OFF AT THE END OF IT AND MISSILE DROPKICKED TIDUS IN THE BACK, SENDING HIM HEADFIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS HARD!

"OH SHIT! SON OF A...! Sora just jumped off the barricade and DROPKICKED Tidus HEADFIRST into the steps! Oh damn, I don't want the migraine TIDUS has to be having right now! Hell, I'd rather not be in UNCONSCIOUSNESS where he is right now!" Church stated.

"And that's a place I don't want to be in myself...but Tidus can stay there forever! He belongs there! STAY THERE TIDUS! FOR ALL OF US REDS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus slumped down against the steps, almost OUT of it with the way his head crashed into the steps, and Sora simply picked up Tidus and put him back into the ring. He then got on the apron...

...and SLINGSHOT LEG DROP CONNECTS! Sora with the cover!

"And there's a slingshot over the ropes into a leg drop to follow that! And now the cover!" Church said.

1...

2...

Tidus kicks out!

"Well dammit, he kicked out! Ah well, that just means Sora can keep on showing he's better in every way. No problem." Sarge replied.

Sora quickly latches a Headlock and wrenches on the already throbbing head of the Champ, adding more pain to it at the moment...but the adjusted himself...and actually began to HEADSTAND while still applying his Headlock, earning a few "Aawws" from the crowd for the impressive display. Sora kept it up for ten whole seconds before dropping back down and throwing Tidus to a sitting position, then running the ropes, and nailing a Springboard Low Dropkick to the sitting Tidus! Sora with the cover! 1...2...Kick out by Tidus!

"Sora with firm control here, and he's using the chance to well...show off. Runaway ego here." Church commented.

"He's just showing how better he is than Tidus, and how he can do thing so much better than him. It's not hard though." Sarge replied.

Sora stood up with a smirk on his face, now feeling things under his control. He picked up Tidus and wasted no time in whipping him into the corner, and readied himself as Tidus sumped against it. He ran, leaped at Tidus and held onto him...

...and MONKEY FLIP connects!

...

...NOT IT DOES NOT BECAUSE TIDUS ACTUALLY FLIPPED THROUGH IT MID-AIR AND LANDED ON HIS FEET!

"WHAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! REPLAY THAT BECAUSE I KNOW TIDUS LANDED ON HIS BACK HORRIBLY! HE HAD TO!" Sarge shouted.

"NO HE DIDN'T! HE FLIPPED THROUGH IT! HE FLIPPED THROUGH THE MONKEY FLIP AND ONTO HIS FEET! HOW'S THAT FOR SHOWING OFF?!" Church questioned.

The crowd exploded into cheers at that as Sora got up in surprise, and Tidus simply BACKFLIPPED with his hands, WRAPPING his legs around Sora's head when upside down, and nailing an IMPRESSIVE Headscissors Takedown on him in one surprise motion! Sora rolled onto his feet but got met with a Dropkick that took him back down. Tidus then ran the ropes as Sora stumbled up and CAUGHT him with a Slingblade! Tidus then ran to the corner, quickly climbed up it, and in one fluid motion...

...

...

...NAILED A CORKSCREW MOONSAULT ON SORA!

"And Tidus just turned into a damn house of fire! Corkscrew Moonsault connects! And now for the cover!" Church called.

Tidus with the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

Sora kicks out!

"Dammit too close! What are you doing, Sora?! He's a BLUE! A BLUE! You know what that means!" Sarge questioned.

Tidus stood and grabbed Sora, picking him up AND GETTING A JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW FOR HIS TROUBLE! Tidus fell back into the ropes, holding his jaw in pain as Sora fell to a knee, holding his hurt stomach. He managed to recover and ran at Tidus, but Tidus Back Dropped Sora over the ropes! Tidus turned around and got a leaping kick to the skull from the apron, backing up as a result. Sora then ran to the corner and climbed it up to the top AND GOT A ROPE-AIDED ENZIGURI TO THE SKULL! Sora was SENT OFF THE CORNER AND DOWN TO THE OUTSIDE WITH A SPLAT!

"OOOOOHH, Sora tried to fly, but he flew the DAMN WRONG WAY! Because I'm pretty sure no one wants to fly if there's a landing where you go SPLAT!" Church stated.

"GAH! NO! Damn you Tidus, may the Reds spite you! May the Reds forever spite you!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora groaned in pain and Tidus saw his positioning and quickly rolled out of the ring on a side of it next to Sora's. He got an idea and prepared for it, backing up as Sora held his back in...waiting for it...

"Tidus, what are you planning?! I demand that you cease and desist now!" Sarge demanded.

...Sora stood...

...Tidus ran down ringside...

"I don't think he heard you...or more likely he doesn't care!" Church proclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND DIVED THROUGH CORNER TURNBUCKLES TOWARDS SORA, GRABBING HIS HEAD AND NAILING A TORNADO DDT OFF IT!

"OOOOHH SON OF A BITCH! TIDUS JUST RAN DOWN RINGSIDE AND DIVED THROUGH THE DAMN CORNER! HE DIVED THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLES JUST TO DDT SORA INTO OBLIVION! IF THIS IS A GAME OF ONE-UP, THAT WAS FOR THE STEEL STEPS EARLIER! HOLY SHIT!" Church shouted.

"AAAHHH DAMN YOU TIDUS! DAMN YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! DO YOU?! YOU HAVE SENTENCED TO A WORLD OF PAIN! YOU WILL PAY, TIDUS! PAAAAYYY!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded, chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME!" once more as Sora was laid out and Tidus laid up, a massive grin on his face. He muttered "How's THAT for a move, Sora?" before slowly getting up and picking up his challenger, and throwing him into the ring. Tidus then slid back into the ring...quickly ran the ropes...

...

...and followed up with a SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! COVER!

"And SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Perfectly executed! Sora may be out of it! The hook of the leg...!" Church called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora kicks out just before three!

"HAH! You thought that would've been enough, huh?! HUH?! This is SORA! And he ain't falling to a dirtbag like you from a measly DDT!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tidus quickly got back to his feet, and stalked Sora around the ring, urging him to get up, wanting to put the final touch on this. Sora slowly stumbled up to his feet, dazed as he turned around...

"Well he may fall to this if it's what I think it is...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...and he DUCKED THE BLITZ KICK AT THE LAST SECOND! Tidus landed on his feet, and when he turned around, he got pushed into the ropes, and got caught with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker-Tidus flipped out of it, and caught Sora with a Snap Arm Drag mid-move to take him down! Sora rolled onto his feet, got POPPED UP...

...

...

...

...AND SUDDENLY CAUGHT TIDUS ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A DOUBLE KNEE DROP, GARNERING A PIN AS A RESULT!

"OH! Tidus tried a pop-up, but only got Double Knees to the face on the way down! Maybe that's a response to the double knees Sora got earlier!" Church said.

"Sora's knees are better than Tidus', certified fact! And now Tidus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus kicked out at 2.75!

"You Just Got...a KICKOUT?! Ah dammit, he's a persistent one. Oh well, that just means more pain for him from Sora! GIVE HIM MORE KNEES!" Sarge called.

Sora quickly rolled onto his feet and as Tidus slowly sat up from the surprise move, he ran and nailed a Shoot Kick to the back, causing a grimace on Tidus, who then received from a Sliding Forearm from a ropes-rebounding Sora to follow that up! Another cover! 1...2...Tidus kicks out of that as well! He quickly picks up Tidus and quickly throws him into the corner, then proceeded to lift him up and place him on the top turnbuckle. He then tried to climb up there with him...

...but Tidus suddenly lifted a leg and KICKED Sora in the jaw, forcing him off the corner and down to the mat. Sora nursed his jaw as Tidus quickly steadied himself on the top...

"Oh Sora wanted something big, but Tidus denied him there! Tidus about to fly...!" Church called.

...

...

...AND SORA SHOT UP AND LEAPED UPWARD, WRAPPING HIS LEGS AROUND TIDUS' HEAD TO HURRICANRANA HIM OFF TOP FROM THE MAT!

"OH NO HE WON'T! BECAUSE SORA JUST GAVE A SUPER HURRICANRANA FROM THE FLOOR! HAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A CATCH OFF THE TOP! BETTER THAN GETTING KICKED OFF THE TOP TO THE FLOOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SORA SHOWING SOME DAMN AWESOME LEAPING ABILITY THERE! TIDUS CRASHING ONTO THE MAT HARD OFF THAT HURRICANRANA!" Church called.

Sora leaped over to Tidus and hooks the leg!

"And there's the cover! NOW Tidus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus kicks out at 2.81!

"You Just Got-OH COME ON! What is with these Blues and kicking out?! Is it a habit they can't get rid of?!" Sarge questioned.

"No, people like Tidus just DON'T want to lose that much! Tidus not going to give up his title without a fight!" Church proclaimed.

Sora shook his head and grabbed Tidus' limbs dragging him over to the corner before he got on the apron and began climbing the corner. He stood tall on it, and looked down at Tidus and smirked.

"...But he may have no choice if Sora has his way. He's climbing up top, that can mean only one thing." Church stated.

"Yep, it's Kingdom Krash time! End it, Sora!" Sarge urged.

Sora sized up Tidus and simply said "See? Told you that anything you could do, I could do better." Sora chuckled before diving off...

...

...

...

...AND LANDS ON HIS TAILBONE AS TIDUS ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY OF THE KINGDOM KRASH!

"Sora crashed alright, but NOT in the way he wanted! No, he crashed RIGHT onto his damn tailbone!" Church stated.

"Dammit, Tidus, why didn't you stay still?! Everyone would have liked you better then!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sora grimaced in pain as he sat on the mat, and Tidus quickly rolled onto his feet, backing up into an adjacent corner, readying himself before running...

...

...

...

...AND NAILING A THUNDEROUS SHOOT KICK TO THE SKULL OF SORA, THE SOUND ECHOING THROUGH THE STADIUM!

"OOOOOHHHH, I THINK THEY HEARD THAT ONE ALL THE WAY UP IN THE CHEAP SEATS! Tidus just DAMN NEAR kicked Sora's head straight to the moon!" Church shouted.

"You've been getting tips from behind our backs from Robin for that, weren't you?! YOU BASTARD!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" at the kick damn near taking Sora's head off, Sora completely out of it as Tidus dragged him out of the corner and hooks a leg!

"Tidus hooking the leg! Sora may be out...!" Church called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora kicks out at 2.89!

No, Sora actually kicks out! I don't know how, maybe it was instinct, but he managed to kick out!" Church called.

"He kicked out because he's SORA, and he's endorsed by the Reds! He ran on Red power and defied the odds!" Sarge replied.

Tidus wastes no time in picking up Sora, and pretty much hooked the head in a Front Headlock, before running towards the corner with Sora in tow, climbed up it, and SPUN AROUND...

...

...

...and Sora managed to PUSH off Tidus at the last second, the Champ landing on his feet before a bad landing got him! Sora held his head in a daze, still out from the shoot kick as Tidus ran at him, and SORA WENT FOR A SUPERKICK!

"SUPERKICK INCOMING!" Church called.

...but Tidus CAUGHT THE LEG! Tidus sighed in relief before throwing the leg away...and SORA SPUN AROUND IT FOR A DRAGON WHIP KICK...WHICH TIDUS DUCKED! Sora stopped with his back to Tidus who DROPKICKED him into the corner chest-first! Sora backed out of it, holding his chest...

...

...

...

...and Tidus suddenly leaped onto Sora's shoulders in an Electric Chair...and quickly rolled forward, garnering a Victory Roll Pin!

"Oh wait, Tidus with the Victory Roll to steal the victory!" Church called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora suddenly rolls backwards, rolling Tidus into his OWN Victory Roll!

"Oh no, there's a Victory Roll for ya!" Sarge called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus kicks out, and the two scramble to their feet, and Tidus quickly gets him in a Sunset Flip Pin!

"No wait, Sunset Flip Pin...!" Church called quickly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora rolls backwards and executes a Jackknife Pin!

"Ah, Jackknife Pin outta nowhere!" Sarge called in a snap.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus rolls them both onto stomachs, and quickly grabs him into an Oklahoma Roll!

"Tidus-OKLAHOMA ROLL!" Church called in a hurry.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Sora rolled through and jumped over Tidus for a Crucifix Pin!

"CRUCIFIX! CRUCIFIX!" Sarge called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tidus rolls out of it in time and the two get to their feet JUST IN TIME FOR SORA TO EAT A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE SKULL!

"OOHH! SORA EATING A ROUNDHOUSE!" Church called.

...

...

...

...only for Sora to spin around AND SUPERKICK TIDUS' HEAD OFF BEFORE COLLAPSING HIMSELF! The crowd STANDS on its feet, a massive ovation for the two downed wrestlers!

"SUPERKIIICCKKKK! THERE'S A KICK FOR YA! ...Oh fudgebuckets, I'm out of breath..." Sarge stated, indeed out of breath.

"Oh Good God, that was quick as hell, dammit almost wasn't able to call all of that." Church breathed out. "Damn, that's how much this title means to those two, they're willing to do everything they can to win. They're that determined...DON'T DO THAT AGAIN THOUGH!"

The crowd chanted "This is wrestling! This is wrestling!" as the two were laid out on the mat until Sora slowly began to stir, and he slowly made it up to his feet and grabbed Tidus by the hair and dragging him to his feet and Knife Edge Chopped him across the chest, earning a "Woo" from the crowd. Sora Chopped Tidus across the chest a few more times, pushing him into the ropes before Irish Whipping him...

...

...

...but Tidus quickly spun through the Irish Whip, pulling Sora into an OLYMPIC SLAM STRAIGHT TO THE MAT!

"OLYMPIC SLAM! Right down to the mat HARD! Sora never saw it coming!" Church called.

Tidus quickly hooks both legs!

"Dammit, I hate to say it, but Sora..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Sora kicks out at 2.87!

"You Just Got a NEW SET OF LIVES FOR YOURSELF! Sora kicks out all the way for the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus groaned and rolled away from Sora before standing up to his feet and waiting for Sora to stand, and when the Keyblade Wielder did, he ran and nailed a Running Dropkick to Sora, sending him into the corner hard, causing him to drop to a seated position in it! Tidus then ran to the corner, and grabbed the ropes, pushing himself up for a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick...

...

...

...and Sora STOOD UP AND CAUGHT TIDUS ON HIS SHOULDER AS HE CAME DOWN! Tidus' eyes widened as he flailed about, trying to grab the ropes but Sora went over to the center of the ring with him...

"OH DAMN, TIDUS GOT CAUGHT! TIDUS GOT CAUGHT...!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...AND GAVE HIM A FIREMAN'S CARRY NECKBREAKER ACROSS THE KNEE!

"And there goes Tidus' NECK! Like he ever needed it anyway...or we needed him at all...YEAH, BREAK NECK BREAK!" Sarge cheered.

"..What is wrong with you?" Church questioned.

Sora with the cover on Tidus, hooking both legs!

"Nothing at all, dirtbag. And Tidus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Tidus kicks out at 2.91!

"You Just Got-" Sarge then saw the kickout. "Well that's just a disappointment right there."

"Yeah, well get used to it, Tidus ain't going down so easily, if this match is any indication." Church stated.

Sora sighed and shook his head before pretty much picking up Tidus onto his feet by the waist, grabbing him from behind...

...lifting him...

...

...

...and Tidus BACKFLIPS out of the Sonic Blade attempt by Sora! Sora turned around and got LIFTED into a Fireman's Carry HIMSELF...

"Oh wait, Tidus has Sora up in a Fireman's Carry himself! Not the Sonic Blade Sora planned!" Church called.

...

...

...and then DROPPED HIM INTO AN OVERHEAD KICK, DAMN NEAR KICKING HIS BRAINS OUT!

"OOOHHH, THERE'S AN ANSWER TO THAT FIREMAN'S CARRY NECKBREAKER EARLIER! GETTING THROWN INTO A KICK TO SCRAMBLE YOUR BRAINS! I THINK TIDUS IS LIKING KICKING SORA IN THE SKULL!" Church called.

"DAMMIT STOP KICKING SORA IN THE HEAD! HIS HEAD IS BETTER THAN YOURS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Sora stood LIMP upon getting his head kicked like that before falling like a sack of hammers, rolling out of the ring as he did so to the outside. Tidus saw what happened and groaned, cursing his luck that Sora rolled out...until an idea appeared in his head and he smirked. He stood and waited for Sora, waiting for him to regain consciousness...

"Sora rolled out of the ring to avoid the pin, but I think Tidus is about to adjust...!" Church called.

...

...and after a few seconds Sora DID, and slowly stood to his feet...

...

...

...when he did, Tidus ran the ropes...

"No, no, no, no running the ropes! I HATE RUNNING THE ROPES!" Sarge called.

...

...

...and DIVED THROUGH THEM...

"Tidus GONNA FLY...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND SORA CATCHES HIM MID-SUICIDE DIVE WITH A JUMPING DDT, DRILLING HIS HEAD INTO THE GROUND WITH ALL THAT MOMENTUM!**

**"OH SON OF A BITCH! OH MY GOD! DID SORA JUST...?! SHIT, SORA CAUGHT TIDUS IN MID-AIR! IN FREAKIN' MID-AIR TO DRIVE HIM DOWN TO THE FLOOR WITH THAT DDT! GOOD GOD, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF TIDUS HAD A CONCUSSION!"** Church shouted.

**"NOT SO FUN FLYING NOW, HUH?! YOU FLEW RIGHT INTO THAT ONE, TIDUS! RIGHT THERE! FLEW INTO UNCONSCIOUS VILLE! AND YOU BELONG THERE! YOU ALWAYS DO! BECAUSE THE REDS SAID SO!"** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd popped at that move, going "OOOOHHHHHH!" as Tidus was absolutely IMMOBILE upon receiving that move on the outside. Sora laid on the ground next to him, still woozy from the kick he received earlier. After a few moments, Sora slowly began to move, standing to his feet and holding his head. He looked down at Tidus...and SMIRKED cockily, as if admiring his work before grabbing and lifting the body of Tidus and throwing him into the ring, the Champ still unmoving.

"Tidus is OUT COLD. That is not surprising considering what he just took, he's practically LIMP after getting planted on padded concrete!" Church called.

"Which means it's only a matter of time, everything is just a formality at this point!" Sarge stated.

Sora slid into the ring himself, slowly crawling to Tidus, and hooks the leg with a cocky smirk!

"And now I say with confidence, Tidus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got-WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! HE DID NOT KICK OUT! HE DID NOT KICK OUT! HE COULDN'T HAVE! NOT AFTER ALL THAT! NO WAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

"OH HE DID! YOU CAN REPLAY IT SEVERAL TIMES OVER, IT'S GONNA BE THE SAME THING! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT TIDUS KICKED OUT! TIDUS REFUSING TO GIVE UP HIS TITLE! TIDUS REFUSING TO ADMIT SORA IS BETTER!" Church shouted.

Sora was STUNNED at the kickout and made sure to ask Newman if that was the case, and he maintained it was two! Sora couldn't believe it! Sora held his hair and shook his head, slamming a hand onto the mat in frustration...until something clicked into his head...and a smirk came back onto his face. He knew just what to do...as Sora stood and backed up...and READIED HIS LEG...

"I don't know how he kicked out, but Sora's livid and-oooohhh, is he going for what I think he is going for?!" Church questioned.

"Oh he is, and this is perfect justice right here! This is gonna be DELICIOUS!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well he always did say anything Tidus could, he could do better, and that INCLUDES his finisher! Gonna win with an ULTIMATE insult!" Church stated.

Sora urged Tidus to get up, shouting "Come on, Tidus! Come on! Gotta show I can do your finisher better than YOU!" Sora continued to urge Tidus, and the Champ began to stir, so out of it as he tried to figure out where he was...and slowly, but surely, he stood, much to Sora's happiness...

...

...and Tidus stood tall, turning around dazed...

"Tidus willing himself to stand, but that may be a mistake!" Church proclaimed.

...

...

...and Sora spun towards Tidus...

"Yeah, because time to say goodbye to his head!" Sarge stated.

...

...

...

...AND TIDUS CAUGHT SORA MID-BLITZ KICK WITH A GAMENGIRI TO THE FACE!

"NO! No Blitz Kick for Sora because he just got GAMENGIRI'D in the damn face! Tidus caught Sora out of the corner of his eye! This could be the opening he needs!" Church exclaimed.

"No, it's not! No it's definitely not! Tidus just got lucky is all, and it's time for him to get hurt once more once Sora recovers! Mark my words!" Sarge proclaimed.

Sora was down off that, holding his face in pain as Tidus recovered on the ground. Eventually, the two slowly stood up to their feet, with Tidus getting to his first, and then Sora tried to throw a right, but Tidus ducked it and nailed a Sitout Jawbreaker! Sora was stunned on his feet, and Tidus quickly nailed a few forearms to the face, before going for an Irish Whip, but Sora reverses with one of his own. Challenger bends down for a Back Body Drop, but Tidus bounces back and practically backflips over Sora as he's bent over. Surprised, Sora turns around only to get a VICIOUS Enziguri to the skull! Sora was dazed on his feet, and the FFX Protag quickly ran and leaped at the ropes and nailed a Springboard Crossbody on Sora! Tidus then rolled off Sora and onto his feet, and quickly followed it up with a Standing Moonsault! Cover! 1...2...Sora kicks out!

"What was that about marking your words, Sarge? Because all I'm seeing is Tidus kicking some ass! The Champion with some serious momentum on his side!" Church called.

"Abort, Sora! Abort! Get out of there, so the Reds can win this day! We can't have Tidus winning, it may give them too much at this point!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus quickly picks up Sora to his feet, and Irish Whipped him into the corner, then ran at Sora...but the Keyblade Wielder managed to lift his feet up to catch Tidus in the jaw, backing him up! Sora then lifted himself up to the second turnbuckle, and dived off...

"Oh Sora with the feet to the jaw! Now he's flying high!" Church called.

...

...

...and Tidus ducked Sora, and the Keyblade Wielder landed and rolled through, getting up to his feet before turning around and DUCKING A BLITZ KICK OUT OF NOWHERE! Tidus landed on his feet, but then Sora grabbed him from behind and LIFTED HIM...

"Oh yeah, SONIC BLADE TIME! Slice him up into pieces!" Sarge cheered.

...

...

...Tidus suddenly elbowed him in the face upon being lifted Belly-to-Back style, and dropped back down...

...

...and suddenly grasped Sora's head as he did so in a Three-Quarter Facelock, ran towards the corner with him...

"Tidus has Sora, Tidus has Sora in his grasp!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND QUICKLY NAILED A SLICED BREAD NO. 2 ON SORA OFF THE CORNER!

"SLICED BREAD NO. 2! SHIRANUI OFF THE CORNER! PICTURE PERFECT! And you know what?! I think that was a shoutout to certain Summoner girlfriend of his in XCW! A Grand Summon if you will!" Church proclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I DON'T WANT THE GRAND SUMMON! It sucks, and it's overhyped! GET IT AWAY FROM SORA, NO!" Sarge shouted.

Tidus quickly grabs the legs to hook the cover!

"Too late, Sarge! The hook of the legs, Tidus has Sora!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT AT 2.94!

"OH! Sora kicked out! At the last second, he kicked out! Dammit, what the hell is it going to take?!" Church questioned.

"NOTHING! Because Sora's winning! Because I said so! And what I say is fact, especially in this match!" Sarge proclaimed.

"No, it's not, you dumbass! Shut up for once!" Church replied.

Tidus can't believe it as he checks with Newman to make sure it's two, and the ref maintains his count, and Tidus runs his hand through his hair, wondering what he has to do. Tidus sighed and simply grabbed Sora by the hair and slowly pulled him up AND SORA SUDDENLY THROWS HIM INTO THE MIDDLE ROPE THROAT-FIRST! Tidus holds his throat in pain as he hangs across the middle rope before slowly standing up, still holding said throat...

...

...

...AND A SECOND POISONED FRANKENSTEINER _DENIED!_ Tidus held onto the ropes, causing the move to not go through as Sora landed square on his stomach! The Keyblade Wielder stumbled to his feet, and Tidus quickly runs and wraps his legs around Sora's head, and spins himself around his body...

...

...

...and Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors DOES NOT GO THROUGH! SORA HELD ONTO TIDUS AS HE WENT FOR THE HEADSCISSORS PART UPSIDE DOWN!

"OH NO...that may have not been the smartest move on Tidus part! Because Sora's has hold of Tidus in the worst way!" Church called.

"Worst way for Tidus, best way for Sora and the Reds! NOW DROP HIM SORA!" Sarge urged.

Sora held Tidus upside down in an almost Tombstone-like position, and Tidus flailed about, trying to get out of it, but Sora held on...and actually STEPPED over both of his arms...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A BELLY-TO-BACK MAT SLAM, PRACTICALLY A REVERSE STYLES CLASH!

"AND SORA PLANTS WITH WHAT SEEMED TO BE A REVERSE STYLES CLASH! HELL, I THINK I KNOW THAT MOVE! THAT MOVE WAS THE MOVE OF HIS GIRLFRIEND, KAIRI, OF WND! ONCE AGAIN ONE-UPPING TIDUS AND SAYING HE CAN DO HIS GIRLFRIEND'S FINISHER BETTER! IT NEVER ENDS!" Church called.

"LOOKS LIKE SUCH AN UNCHAINED MELODY WAS TOO MUCH FOR TIDUS' POOR LITTLE EARS! ALONG WITH THE REST OF HIS BODY! JUST THE WAY I LIKE IT! SORA ALWAYS OUTSHINES IN THE END!" Sarge shouted.

Sora sat on Tidus, hooking a leg from his position with a tired smirk!

"And now Tidus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.945!

"You Just Got-WHAT?! OH DAMMIT, COME ON! Why won't you stay down, Tidus?! Another damn kick out! What it's gonna take?!" Sarge questioned.

"I think Sora's wondering that exact thing right now! He wants that title so badly, but Tidus just won't give it up! What WILL it take?!" Church asked.

Sora was in complete disbelief, as he laid right next to Tidus and ran his hand through his hair, wondering what EXACTLY he had to do to win this match! Sora shook his head before standing up to his feet, and grabbing at Tidus' leg, trying for the Key-Shooter...

"Wait, I think the answer may be in the form of the Key-Shooter finally!" Church called.

...

...

...but Tidus struggled against the hold, not wanting it to go through, even KICKING at Sora's face, but the Keyblade Wielder held onto the legs, and put one leg between them...

...

...

...

...AND TIDUS SUDDENLY ROLLS SORA INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!

"No wait, SMALL PACKAGE BY TIDUS! ROLL-UP!' Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Sora KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE! And the two scramble to their feet, and Sora goes for a Clothesline, but Tidus ducks it and leaps at the ropes, and Springboards off them...

...

...

...

...and Springboard Back Elbow CAUGHT BY SORA IN MID-AIR! Tidus' eyes widened as he's lifted fully AND PLANTED WITH THE SONIC BLADE WITH AUTHORITY!

"HAHA, not so fun flying NOW, is it?! Because you are now in tiny little pieces after THAT! That's what you get for being a dirty Blue, dirtbag!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Sora SNATCHED Tidus out of the air and planted him with a THUNDEROUS Sonic Blade! All in one motion no less!" Church called.

Sora wastes no time in hooking the leg!

"And now Tidus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

TIDUS KICKS OUT AT 2.973!

"You Just Got S-WHAT?! OH COME ON! Do you ALWAYS have to kick out?! What is it about kicking out you like so much?! It's not that great I tell ya!" Sarge shouted.

"Tidus again surviving, managing to keep his title with him at all costs! But how much more he can take?! Tidus has taken a lot throughout this match!" Church called.

Sora held his hair in frustration, wondering what he had to do to keep Tidus down. He shook his head and grabbed Tidus by the hair and dragged him to his feet. He then proceeded to lift him into a Fireman's Carry and-could not do anything as Tidus ELBOWED the head of Sora repeatedly! Sora tried to hold on, but one hard elbow forced him to let go of Tidus, the Champ dropping down behind Sora! Tidus then jumped up at Sora...

...

...and Jumping Reverse Bulldog DENIED! For Sora had bent forward and THROWN Tidus over his shoulders and to the mat! The Champ rolled to his feet, and managed to DUCK an attempted Spinning Heel Kick from Sora! The Keyblade Wielder turned around, and got a surprise Dropkick to the knees, forcing him down to a knee! This allowed Tidus to grab him and then Irish Whip him to the corner, Tidus running after him...

...

...

...but when Sora reached the corner, he actually CLIMBED IT, and BACKFLIPPED OFF IT...

"Woah, Sora BACKFLIPPING off the top of the corner! He's actually doing that!" Church called.

...

...

...and LANDED on his feet _JUST TO IMMEDIATELY GET A SPRINGBOARD CUTTER OFF THE CORNER FROM TIDUS!_

"Of course, he is, and with a perfect land-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE?!" Sarge questioned.

"YOU JUST SAW TIDUS PLANTING SORA OUTTA FREAKIN' NOWHERE! SPRINGBOARD CUTTER OUT OF THE CORNER THE MOMENT SORA BACKFLIPPED OFF IT! HE READ SORA LIKE A BOOK, AND GOT IT ALL!" Church exclaimed.

Sora was laid out as Tidus jumped onto him and hooks the leg!

"THE COVER!" Church called.

"Dammit, I hate to say it, but Sora..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SORA KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got A NEW BREATH OF LIFE BECAUSE YOU KICKED OUT! YES! Now take that new breath of life and DESTROY Tidus!" Sarge urged.

"Sora kicks out at the LAST POSSIBLE SECOND! He's survived to keep his chance at winning the title! Jesus Chris, what's it gonna take for EITHER of these guys to lose?!" Church exclaimed.

Tidus just fell down to the mat holding his head, exhausted and frustrated at this point. He thought for sure he had it there, but Sora denied him, what did he have to do? He sat up, and looked down at Sora with a look of exasperation, and he just knew what he had to do at that point. He nodded, and stood, backing up a bit...and urged Sora to get up, signaling for what he wanted.

"Oh, it may take a Blitz Kick as that's what Tidus is signaling for! He hits that, it's all over!" Church proclaimed.

"No, Sora, don't get up! Bad thing await you! Very bad things!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tidus continued to urge Sora up, stalking his challenger, and Sora eventually rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself onto his feet. Tidus got antsy, feeling it coming...and eventually Sora stood to his feet, holding his face, and turned around...

...and Tidus spun towards Sora...

"No, Sora, TURN AWAY!" Sarge begged.

"TOO LATE...!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND SORA CAUGHT THE BLITZ KICK! Tidus' dropped onto the mat on his back as Sora held his leg, who then grabbed his other leg...

"BLITZ KICK CAUGHT! BLITZ KICK CAUGHT! He's got the legs!" Church called.

...

...and tied them between HIS LEG...TURNED HIM OVER...

...

...

...

...

...AND LOCKS IN THE KEY-SHOOTER!

"KEY-SHOOTER! KEY-SHOOTER LOCKED IN FULLY, AND TIDUS HAS NOWHERE TO GO! SORA HAS TIDUS IN THE WORST HOLD POSSIBLE, AND IT MAY ONLY BE A MATTER OF TIME!" Church called.

"TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP! TAP YOUR DIRTBAG, AND ADMIT YOUR INFERIORITY!" Sarge shouted.

Tidus cried in agony and clawed at the mat, feeling the pain of the Key-Shooter shoot from him as he tried to resist it! Sora pulled on the Key-Shooter as much as he possibly could, knowing this was his best chance! Tidus pulled his hair to try and cope with the pain as Newman asked if he wanted to tap, but Tidus shook his head that he wanted no such thing. Sora replied with only pulling on the Key-Shooter even MORE causing even MORE pain to Tidus! Knowing he was in dire straits, he looked towards the ropes and tried to crawl to it!

"Tidus, TRYING to crawl to the ropes to force the break! The pain he's in must be excruciating!" Church called.

"Yes, which is why he should give up! GIVE UP DAMMIT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DON'T!

Tidus slowly but surely crawled towards the ropes, dragging Sora the whole way who kept pulling at the hold more and more! Tidus' face contorted in agony, but he kept pressing forward...

...

...

...

...he reached out towards the ropes...

"Tidus, SO CLOSE...! He's nearly there...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...AND GOT PULLED BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING BY SORA!

"NOOOO, SORA PULLED HIM AWAY! HE PULLED HIM BACK! AND NOW HE'S RETIGHTENED THE HOLD! TIDUS' ONLY CHANCE MAY HAVE LEFT HIM!" Church shouted.

"YES! GOOD JOB, SORA! NOW TAP, DIRTBAG! STOP MAKING US WAIT AND TAP SO WE CAN BE SPARED YOUR REIGN!" Sarge demanded.

Tidus cried out in pure agony, BITING down on his finger to try and keep him from tapping, but Sora only increased the hold's pain on him, shouting at Tidus to tap out! The Champ slammed a fist onto the mat, pain becoming almost unbearable...

...

...

...and he raised a HAND...

"Oh...oh! Tidus has the hand up! The pain from the Key-Shooter...!" Church pointed out.

...

...

...

...it SHOOK in the air...

"OH OH OH...! IS HE GONNA...?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

...

...AND TIDUS CLENCHES IT AND SLAMS IT DOWN BEFORE TRYING TO CRAWL TO THE ROPES AGAIN!

"NO, TIDUS DOESN'T TAP! I REPEAT, TIDUS DOESN'T TAP! NOT LIKE THAT! HE'S TRYING FOR THE ROPES AGAIN! BUT I DON'T KNOW IF HE CAN LAST THAT LONG!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT, YOU DIRTBAGS, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS FIGHT?! JUST QUIT ALREADY! I'M HATING YOU THAT MUCH MORE FOR THIS! AND I ALREADY HATED YOU PLENTY!" Sarge shouted.

Tidus kept crawling and crawling, pulling himself through sheer will despite the pain towards the ropes, all while Sora tightened the hold as much as possible! All to get him to tap here and now! Tidus kept crawling and crawling...

"Sora's putting as much torque as he can into the Key-Shooter, but Tidus STILL pushing forward!" Church called.

...

...

...and he reached towards the ropes...

"No, no, no, DO NOT GET THOSE ROPES! DO NOT GET THEM!" Sarge begged.

...

...

...just INCHES away...

"He's SO CLOSE! CAN HE?!" Church asked.

...

...

...it SHOOK...

...

...

...

...

...AND HE GRABS THE BOTTOM ROPE TO FORCE THE BREAK!

"HE GOT IT! HE GOT IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT HE ACTUALLY GOT THE BOTTOM ROPE! AFTER GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, HE ESCAPES THE KEY-SHOOTER!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST GET SARGE'D AND BE IRRELEVANT LIKE GRIF IS, WHERE YOU BELONG?!" Sarge questioned.

"But the DAMAGE may have been DONE! He was in there for a hell of a LONG time! How much more does Tidus have LEFT?!" Church asked.

Newman went over to Sora to get him to break the hold, but Sora held on, and the ref counted the break! 1...2...3...4...Sora let go of the Key-Shooter at the LAST SECOND, standing up with a frustrated look on his face at Tidus surviving! The Champ himself, upon being let go, dragged his body through the ropes and onto the apron, presumably as a way of getting some rest. Sora shook his head, annoyed so much that he wanted to end this before going over to the ropes, seeing Tidus, and reaching over them to grab Tidus by the hair and slowly drag him up to his feet...

"Alright, fine, Sora can just take advantage of what he did, and finish him off! He's easy pickings now!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...and Tidus suddenly nailed a HEADBUTT to the skull of Sora, surprising him! Sora held his head as Tidus held onto the ropes before turning to him, but got a ROPE-AIDED HIGH KICK TO THE SKULL!

"OH! Not ENOUGH easy pickings it seems! Hurt or not, Tidus got enough fight left to KICK Sora in the skull! I think it may be a favorite pastime of his at this point!" Church stated.

"Well, NOT MINE! STOP KICKING SORA! NO ONE LIKES IT!" Sarge shouted.

Sora backed up a bit, holding his now aching head as Tidus pulled himself up to his feet on the apron with the ropes, ignoring the pain in him. He then grabbed the ropes...and leaped up onto the ropes ONLY TO GET A JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW THE MOMENT HE TRIED TO LEAP UP!

"DAMN! Sora CAUGHT Tidus with that knee the moment he tried to Springboard! Sora reading Tidus like a BOOK and damn near broke the jaw!" Church proclaimed.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about! Break his jaw! He needs his teeth rearranged anyways!" Sarge stated.

Tidus dropped down onto the apron, lying on it as he held his jaw in pain, and Sora reached over and grabbed him once more to lift him to his feet. Once Tidus was up, he grabbed his head, and threw his arm over his own head...and lifted him Suplex-style over the ropes...

"Sora about to Suplex Tidus back into the ring, or maybe something worse!" Church called.

...

...

...and suddenly Tidus KNEED Sora in the skull when he was upside down above him! Sora was surprised, but kept getting the knees to the skull repeatedly OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

"KNEES! Tidus KNEEING Sora in the skull as he's held up! Some payback for all those knees he's taken before, trying to get out of this!" Church stated.

"Don't let go, Sora! DON'T LET GO! Those knees are PUTTY compared to yours!" Sarge stated.

Sora tried to hold onto Tidus to make sure he hit his move, but the knees kept coming from above, and then one final knee to force Sora to drop Tidus back over the ropes WHO HOT-SHOTTED SORA AGAINST THE ROPES AS HE DID SO! Sora backed up away from the ropes, holding his throat in pain whille Tidus backed up across the apron as a result of his move. Eventually, Sora rubbed his throat and with a growl turned around and walked over to Tidus on the apron...

...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A BLITZ KICK FROM ACROSS THE APRON TO THE SKULL!

"OH SHIT! BLITZ KICK! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! TIDUS NAILING THE BLITZ KICK OUTTA NOWHERE FROM THE APRON THE MOMENT SORA TRIED TO REACH FOR HIM OVER THE ROPES! TIDUS FINALLY GOT IT! TIDUS FINALLY KICKED SORA AS HARD AS HE COULD!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS! SORA GET UP! IT'S JUST A STUPID TAP FROM A BUM LEG! HE COULDN'T HURT YOU IF HE TRIED! SORA, NO!" Sarge shouted.

Sora spun around from the impact and fell to the mat face-first, almost out of it, while Tidus fell down on the apron his backside, using the ropes to make sure he stays on it. Tidus panted while sitting on the apron, exhausted as hell before slowly pulling himself up on the apron and standing on it. He turned around and saw Sora down...and before he could go in...he GOT AN IDEA. An idea that he was sure to be as definitive as definitive could be...he grasped the ropes...and waited for Sora to get up...

"And Tidus...is NOT going for the cover?! He's not getting off the apron..." Church muttered.

"What the hell is he thinking?! I want to be happy he's not pinning...but something is tell me I shouldn't..." Sarge stated.

"Tidus has something in mind, something BIG!" Church said.

Eventually, Sora did come to, but was so out of it that he could only flail a bit as he tried to stand up to his feet. Tidus took a deep breath as he saw Sora stumbled in a massive daze to his feet before spinning around...

...

...

...and Tidus took that as the cue to LEAP onto the top rope, actually SPINNING his body so that his back was to Sora when he got on the ropes...

"What in the HELL?!" Church stated.

...

...

...SPRINGBOARD off the ropes, spinning his body towards Sora once more as a result...

...

...

...GRABBED the head of Sora and spun with him once more...

...

...

...

... **AND NAILED A 720 DDT TO SORA, SPIKING SORA ON HIS HEAD WITH ALL THAT MOMENTUM!**

**"OH SON OF A BITCH! TIDUS...HE...OH SHIT HE HIT A 720 DDT! A 720 DDT OF ALL THINGS ON SORA! TIDUS WANTED TO ONE-UP SORA IN THE BIGGEST FASHION, AND I DON'T THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! 720 DDT FULL FLUSH, SORA SPIKED ON HIS DAMN HEAD!"** Church shouted.

**"WHAT?! NO, NOT THAT MOVE! ANYTHING BUT THAT MOVE! IT LOOKS COOL AS HELL, BUT NOT ON SORA! IT JUST LOOKS LIKE DOOM! NOOOOOO! DAMN YOU TIDUS!"** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd EXPLODED at the move as Sora's head bounced off the mat and he bounced into a sitting position before falling to the mat, completely KO'd! The crowd chanted "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" as Tidus wasted no time in hooking the leg, hoping to God this was it!

"And Tidus wasting no time in hooking the leg! He's got Sora covered!" Church proclaimed.

"DAMMIT, SORA, interrupt me before I finish this... Sora..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd! ...DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

"IT'S ALL OVER! TIDUS BEATS SORA! TIDUS RETAINS THE TITLE!" Church called.

_**Keep your hopes up high and your head down low.** _

_**Still got something left to prove.** _

_**It tends to keep things movin.** _

_**While everyone around me** _

_**Says my last days are looming** _

_**Overhead but what the hell** _

_**Do they think they know?** _

_**My head's above the water** _

_**While they drown in the undertow.** _

**("All I Want" by A Day To Remember)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA Cruiserweight Champion of the World...TIIIIDDUUUUSSSS!" Cait Sith announced.

Tidus rolled off of Sora, lying on the ground as he was exhausted from the match he just went through, all while the crowd stood and clapped in appreciation for the great match they just saw from the Cruiserweight Division. Eventually, Newman walked over to Tidus and laid his title belt over his body, and Tidus pretty much hugged it to his chest, as the reality of what he managed to do sets in. He slowly sits up, and Matt Newman helps him onto his feet, and when he's up, looks around at the cheering crowd, then closes his eyes as he takes it all in...then grins as he raises his title up high for all to see, Matt raising his hand in victory as the crowd, the Champ shouting "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Tidus DID IT! In a match that was high-flying action all the way, and defined the rivalry of 1-up that these two have gone through, Tidus comes out on top! With a perfect 720 DDT, he outshined Sora and proved that Tidus the Champ is here to stay! This match was SOMETHING ELSE!" Church admitted.

"Yeah, but WHO CARES?! Sora LOST! Do you know what that means?! That means we have to deal with Tidus EVEN LONGER! DAMMIT ALL! This wasn't the plan! This was supposed to be Sora's night! Why do the Reds keep losing?! WHHHHYYYY?!" Sarge cried out.

"SHUT UP SARGE! Anyways, Tidus went through hell to get here, but he pulled it off! He survived Pride & Glory, and he survived tonight! If anybody had any doubts about him, save it now, especially after a performance like this!" Church called.

Tidus pulled away from the ref and walked over to the corner, leaning against it in exhaustion before slowly climbing it, then raising his title high once more. The crowd cheered loudly, chanting "Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!" and the FFX Protag grinned widely before looking down at the camera and said into it "See this, old man?! I'm getting closer to you every day, and soon enough, you'll be eating MY dust!" He then got off the corner, and dropped down, sliding out of the ring before making his way up the ramp. Shouldering his title with a tired, but satisfied grin, he walked up the ramp before looking back at the ring...and saw Sora coming to, leaning against the bottom rope, holding his head as he looked at Tidus on the ramp...who smirked, and held up a finger, saying "Looks like the final 1-up is mine, Sora. Sorry about that." And with that, Sora STEWED, glaring at Tidus, so much going through his mind...

...all while Robin watched the scene from backstage on a nearby TV, arms crossed as he had his eyes on it all with intrigue.

"Sora is NOT a happy camper, and I don't know if he's going to let this one go or not, but on this night, Tidus is the one coming out on top! He's the one who got the final one-up, whether he likes it or not! Tidus retains...and may have more challengers coming his way soon! The Cruiserweight Division is going to get exciting soon!" Church proclaimed.

"Dammit, I wanted Sora to win SO BADLY! He's better than Tidus at least! I hope whoever challenges you next, and not Robin who we just saw on the Tron! It better not be!" Sarge stated.

"Either way, Tidus is STILL your Cruiserweight Champion, and people, Tidus is one to watch out for! And I doubt he's going to stop his roll any time soon!" Church stated.

The last scene we see is of Tidus raising his Cruiserweight Title up into the air for everyone to see, taking the moment in as he grinned, and actually gave out a laugh at the whole scene before making his way to the back, the scene switching to the back...

* * *

"Hey everybody! It's me, Franklin Delano Donut! And I'm happy to say that the match had definitely unloaded EVERYTHING it had, and everybody HAD to have enjoyed it!" Donut stated with a mic in the backstage area...not aware of his innuendo at all. "And guess what? I have an interview! And with who else...but this girl! Please welcome the former World Champion herself, SAMUS ARAN!"

The crowd booed loudly as Samus made her way into sight, a very serious expression on her face, almost reminiscent of her usual deal in Metroid, as Donut seemed oblivious to this!

"Hey, how it's going, Samus? Man, you seem to be looking very serious today! Hey, I know, I got crumpets with some of my dolls! You know...tough stuff! Now how about we go out and-" Donut was interrupted by Samus.

"I have no time for your idiocy, now how about you ask me that question of yours, or I shove my foot up your ass for practice." Samus stated, very much in the zone as far as fighting goes.

"...Sheesh, got too much bottled up? Definitely need to let it go." Donut said...yet again, not aware of the innuendo. "Soooo...your match with Tex is up next! And I REMEMBER the scars I have from her...after I blew her up...she was NOT happy about that. It's a dream match though! Female World Champion vs. Female Rumble Winner! Any thoughts before you head out the-"

Donut is once again interrupted by the fact that Samus yanked the mic away from Donut, and simply shoved him away to stare at the camera.

"My thoughts? ...Here are MY THOUGHTS on this match and Tex... I heard about that little speech you did awhile, how you "put me down"..." Samus made sure to use air marks on the last few words. "Well here's my words on that...that little thing you brought up about Angel and Azula? How I'm not the "first" Female World Champion? Let me remind you, which of the three of us has an FWA for Female of the Year for the reign she had? Which of the three of us is the most famous of us all? Which of the three of us created an impact so large, it sent shockwaves throughout all of women's wrestling and is still talked about TO THIS DAY! You see...they couldn't compare. They got their little title wins...and when it was done, nobody remembered or gave a damn. While I...I changed EVERYTHING. I changed EVERYTHING...unlike YOU."

"See...I have more than the World Title to my name. XCF, WWL, CASZ, WWE...my careers there show that I am a FORCE to be reckoned with. Now...you're damn good. I'll admit it...you can be someone to fear...but I'm not scared. You beat up Moon, good for you. SO DID I! Hell I ENDED her historic year-long reign as Champion! Pretty much better than what YOU did when it came to her! Hell...while I changed the face of women's wrestling...you just won one Royal Rumble...and that's it. That's ALL you got a name to that can be considered historic. You're good, Tex...but YOU'RE NOT BETTER! I AM. I am BETTER than you in every way, and I'm tired of the lies the people spout because they worship the ground you walk on, or fear where you tread... And if I can't convince them through words...then I'll convince them by beating the LIVING CRAP out of you. I'm gonna be the one that ends you for good."

"Because at the end of the day...you have faced a lot of people before, and you have destroyed them all..." Samus leaned hard into the camera. "...BUT I'M NOT THEM. AND YOU'RE THE TIGER FACING A DRAGON. And this dragon...is going to EAT YOU ALIVE. THEN...we can see how much people fear you now. Like I said...you're NOTHING compared to me."

Samus then SHOVED the mic into Donut's hand once more and simply said...

"And you can watch it as I show it to you in such convincing fashion. YOU'RE WELCOME." Samus smirked before walking away.

Donut watched Samus walk off with a confident stride, and Donut simply said...

"You know...remembering Tex back then...and how she was just now...I'm not sure who to cheer for. DO I have anyone to root for?" Donut rubbed his head in confusion, trying to figure this out.


	45. Agent Tex vs Samus Aran

The camera goes to Church and Sarge at ringside, who just watched Samus' interview...

"Well...Samus isn't lacking in ANY sort of confidence tonight." Church noted.

"Why would she? She's a former World Champion, she KNOWS she's going to win! She knows she's dangerous...and it's just a matter of time for ol' Tex." Sarge proclaimed.

"We'll see about that, because I think Tex is just as confident that she's about to rip Samus in bloody two after what she does to her tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, this next match can be considered somewhat of a dream match...and it's about a Female World Champion against a Female Rumble Winner...and who IS the better woman in that regard." Church hyped.

_**Seduction, seduce** _

_**Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do** _

_**'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't** _

_**She's been stolen from you** _

_**Seduction, seduce** _

_**Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do** _

_**'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't** _

_**She's been stolen from you** _

**("Seduction" by Eminem)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as the music played, and blue lights shined throughout the arena...and SAMUS ARAN walked onto the stage, in her full-on Power Armor. Clad in it, she stood on the stage, before kneeling down...and pointed her Arm Cannon towards the roof and began powering up. Despite slight panic, it was quelled when the retractable roof retracted, leaving an opening in the roof, and Samus fired a ZERO LASER through the opening in the roof and to the sky. The crowd was in awe as the light beam fired until it slowly died down, and when it did, Samus' Power Armor began to crumble off her body from the power use. Soon, the last piece dropped and Samus was left in her Zero Suit as seen in Super Smash Bros. 4, slowly standing up to her feet with a stoic expression...before smirking to herself and began to make her way down the ramp with a purpose.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from the Planet Zebes, weighing in at 196 lbs...SAMUS ARAN!" Cait Sith announced. "...Bollocks, these entrances are getting even CRAZIER as the night goes on!"

"And here comes the THIRD Female World Champion the business has ever seen, and arguably the most influential one of them all." Church called. "Samus Aran has been a long-time vet that has done it all. Toon Women's Champion, WWL Champion, XCF Women's Titles, Female Money in the Bank winner, the FIRST, 2011 Female of the Year...and of course...the BIGGEST accomplishment to her name, FORMER WORLD CHAMPION. A feat that sent SHOCKWAVES throughout the business, aand affected women's wrestling forever. She's quite arguably a legend...but she's not a happy camper. Why? Because to her, people saying Tex "paved the way for her" is a complete load, and she wants to prove that not only did no one do that...but she's BETTER than Tex." Church proclaimed.

"And she will! Tex is a badass, I will not deny...but Samus is SAMUS! Look at what she's done, and what she's accomplished! Of course she's better than Tex, for the Reds SPONSOR HER! They've always have! Tex isn't better than her, she CAN'T be! And Samus has always been a trailblazer in this business, and she'll blaze trail when she kicks Tex's ass TONIGHT! Because Tex's feet can't kick her OWN ASS for us! SHE'LL KILL THE MONSTER KNOWN AS TEX!" Sarge proclaimed. "...God, I hope she doesn't hear that. I like my organs where they are..."

"Well I think Samus' ego is the only thing in jeapordy here, but either way, this will be Samus' FIRST Final Clash, but for a woman who actually main evented CASZ's big show, I don't think that bothers her too much. She's here to make a statement, and a BIG ONE." Church said.

_**She sitting there getting liquored up at the bar.** _

_**She says it's quicker to count the things that ain't wrong with you** _

_**Than to count the things that are.** _

_**There's a seven disc CD changer in her car** _

_**And I'm in every single slot, and you're not. Aww.** _

_**I'm the logo on the Dallas cowboy helmet.** _

_**The star, and I'm not about to sit back and just keep rhyming one syllable. Aww.** _

Samus quickly climbed into the ring and stood tall in it, taking a deep breath before straightening her blonde ponytail once more and then leaned herself against the corner. She waited patiently, awaiting the opponent she wanted to so badly beat...and then...

**("Agent Tex (Instrumental)" by Jeff Williams)**

The crowd popped loudly as the music played and black lightning filled the stadium...as AGENT TEX walked out onto the stage with a purpose. However, she did not pay attention to the crowd, but her eyes were only on the woman in the ring who stared right back at her. After a few seconds, she pounded her fist into her open palm, and cracked her neck twice as some of the crowd even imitated her actions before she made her way down the ramp. There were going to be no flashy entrances for her, she was all business, as she had one goal tonight: take down Samus Aran for good.

"And her opponent, from Blood Gulch, weighing at 167 lbs...AGENT TEX!" Cait Sith announced. "...Well these two are gonna beat the holy hell out of each other, that's for certain!"

"And here comes my ex-girlfriend, who looks like she's ready to tear someone's head off! Namely Samus'! Tex is a former three-time Women's Champion, and most importantly, the 2008 UCA Royal Rumble Winner! The FIRST-EVER Female Royal Rumble Winner! And that made HEADLINES...but she said she never tried to pave the way for ANYONE, she just did what she did. And she's not taking kindly to Samus trying to save her own ego by trying to take her out! No, Tex has had enough of Samus at this point, and she wants one thing...to DESTROY HER and prove she's the better woman!" Church called.

"Yeah, well, I'm TIRED of Tex always being the better woman! I can still remember the asskicking she gave me, the Reds, and your dirty Blues awhile back! It HURT like HELL! I don't want to be afraid anymore! Which is why I'm ROOTING for Samus here all the way! To END the nightmare, and FREE US! Tex may be badass, but Samus is even MORE BADASS! And the badassery will outshine her badassery, and her badassery will protect us FOREVER FROM ANY AND ALL OTHER BADASSES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...What the hell are you talking about? Good GOD...well, for Tex, she has been part of many Final Clashes! Who could forget her war with Wretched Egg back in 2009! And she plans on making this Final Clash with a thorough beating of Samus!" Church stated.

Tex reached the ring and wasted no time in getting in there and moved right up Samus, who moved right up in response. The two got into each other's faces for a brief second before Matt pushed them apart, though the two never took their eyes off each other. Once they were separated, the two stood off with each other on opposite sides of the ring, and then Matt checked on them both...and then rang the bell!

"And it's TIME! Female Rumble Winner versus Female World Champion! And this is going to be a HELL of a fight!" Church called.

Tex and Samus slowly made their way towards each other, and when they were face-to-face, staring each other down. The crowd cheered loudly at the stand-off, the two not taking their eyes off of each other for one second. Eventually, Samus SHOVED Tex away, causing some boos as she said "You're just second-rate compared to me." Tex just stood there, as if feeling what just happened before her...before she shoved Samus BACK, so hard that it sent her down on her backside! Samus was STUNNED, while Tex just bent forward and glared at Samus, muttering "Care to repeat that NOW?" Samus looked up at Tex after regaining her composure and replied "...Yeah. You're NOTHING." And Samus HEADBUTTED Tex from her position, stunning her slightly as she got up and began to nail rights to the face of Tex, backing her up. But then Tex caught a fist, and began to nail her own fists to the skull of Samus, backing her up to the center of the ring, until she got nailed with a European Uppercut by Samus! Samus then Irish Whipped Tex into the ropes, but the Freelancer rebounded back with a stiff Big Boot to the face!

"And this got fierce in a HURRY! Tex and Samus talking smack, and getting right down to the fists! And Tex takes over with that boot!" Church called.

"These two women are not pretty, they are FIGHTERS, and they will not pull their punches one bit!" Sarge proclaimed.

Samus rolled over to a corner and sat against it, where Tex proceeded to stomp a mudhole in Samus repeatedly. After eleven stomps, Tex went over to the opposite corner, then ran towards the seated Samus, but the Metroid Hunter suddenly Drop Toe Holds her into the second turnbuckle face-first. Tex holds her face in pain as she gets up to her feet and backs up, and it's right into a vicious Lariat to the back of the skull from Samus! Tex goes down, and Samus turns her over for a cover! 1...2...Tex kicks out! Samus picked up Texas and nailed a Knee Lift to the face, sending her stumbling into a corner, and the Metroid Hunter proceeded to nail repeated Corner Clotheslines to the chest of Tex. After seven of them, she then grabbed by Tex by the arm and pulled her in for a Short-Arm Elbow Smash that brought her down! She then followed it up with a cover! 1...2...Tex kicks out!

"And Samus with a near-fall off that Elbow to the face! Samus taking control, and putting some pain down on Tex!" Church called.

"And that's what happen should happen every time! For her sake! For ALL OF OUR SAKES! ...I DON'T WANT TO FEEL PAIN AGAIN!" Sarge cried out.

Samus stands up and looks down at the downed Tex, and then shoves her head with her foot, sneering with a phrase of "Female Royal Rumble Winner? ...Couldn't even lace up my boots." Samus then shoved the head once more time with her foot before picking her up and lifting her for a Scoop Slam, but Tex suddenly slid out behind Samus. The Metroid Hunter turned around and suddenly got LIFTED AND CARRIED OVER TO A CORNER, RAMMED INTO IT! Tex then proceeded to ram her shoulder into Samus' gut at a furious, vicious pace, damn near caving in her stomach. She then proceeded to go to town with vicious fists to the skull of Samus, driving her down to a seated position in the corner once more, and this time, Samus was too dazed to do anything about it! After God knows how many fists, she then proceeded to run the ropes, and then nailed a VICIOUS Knee Smash to the face of the seated Metroid Hunter! She then dragged Samus to her feet, and then proceeded to Biel Throw her halfway across the ring, crashing down onto the mat hard!

"And Samus talked TOO MUCH smack and paid the price for it! This is why you DON'T antagonize Tex, she WILL make you suffer!" Church called.

"Ah no, Samus fight back! QUICK! Before she punches the blue right off of you! HURRY!" Sarge called.

Samus staggered to her feet, holding her back in pain, but then got lifted onto Tex's shoulder, and dropped with a Running Powerslam! Cover! 1...2...Samus kicks out! Tex drags Samus to her feet once, grabs the arm...and Irish Whips her as HARD as she can into a corner! Samus crashes back-first into the corner, stumbling out of it...then got lifted HIGH above Tex in a Military Press by Tex! The Freelancer showed no strain in this action as she walked over to a corner...

...and DROPPED SAMUS FACE-FIRST INTO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE FROM THE MILITARY PRESS!

"OH! That's NOT how you want to get dropped if EVER! RIGHT into the turnbuckle! Tex is LAYING the pain on Samus!" Church called.

"Dammit, this always happen! Why must you make the Reds suffer, Tex?! WHHHHHYYY?!" Sarge questioned.

Samus held her face in pain as she leaned against the corner, bruised all over until Tex climbed the second turnbuckle and began to rain down fists on Samus' skull! 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 1-

SAMUS SUDDENLY SLIPPED OUT FROM UNDERNEATH TEX AND PULLED HER LEG OUT, CAUSING HER TO CRASH HEAD-FIRST INTO THE TOP OF THE STEEL POST!

"OH SHIT! SON OF A...! Samus just had Tex fall RIGHT onto to the top of that steel post! The way it landed...DAMN, that was BAD!" Church winced.

"...YES! HOPE! A RAY OF LIGHT! HURRY! FOCUS ON THE HEAD BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! KNOCK HER OUT!" Sarge cheered.

"You veer between nonsense and sick sometimes, Sarge." Church stated.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Tex's head bounced off post, and slid off the corner, practically out of it from that landing...until Samus grabbed her in a Full Nelson...

...and gave her a BRIDGING DRAGON SUPLEX, DROPPING HER ON THE HEAD ONCE MORE!

"And a damn Dragon Suplex! Samus may have heard you, and dropped Tex right on her head! And there's a bridge!" Church called.

1...

2...

Tex kicks out in time!

"Dammit, should have known. Tex won't go down that easy...but it's only a matter of time." Sarge muttered.

Samus simply shrugged it off, seeing as it gave her more time to hurt Tex as she dragged her to her feet. She then carried her over to a corner, and placed her on top of a corner. She then tried to climb up to the top...

...but suddenly got a vicious right to the jaw, sending her backing as she goes down to a knee nursing her face. Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, she began to stand tall on the corner...

"Tex fighting back...! She's not going down so easily!" Church called.

...

...WHEN SAMUS SUDDENLY BICYCLE KICKED HER IN THE HEAD AS SHE WAS HUNCHED OVER!

"OH GOD! Bicycle Kick to the CRANIUM! And after what happened to the head earlier, that kick had to be the worst thing in the world to Tex!" Church called.

"Yeah, bet it's just seeing stars right now, because that kick was STIFF AS HELL! And the stars hate Tex." Sarge stated.

Tex fell off the corner, holding her head in pain, but suddenly Samus grabbed her head, yanked her up to her feet...AND DROPPED HER WITH A SPIKE DDT!

"And now a DDT! Spiking her on the skull! Just to hurt the head even MORE!" Church stated.

"Samus is only doing what any good Red would do...DESTROY HEADS! Al Snow would hate her." Sarge stated.

Samus rolls Tex over and covers her!

"And now a cover on Tex!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Tex kicks out!

"And Tex kicks out! But she's down, she's hurt...and Samus smells blood in the water." Church called.

"And she'll drink that blood until its dry...then go and get some milk for herself." Sarge stated.

Samus wastes no time in mounting Tex, and began raining down elbows on her skull, doing even more damage to it. Eventually, Matt had to pull Samus off of Tex before it got ugly, and the Metroid Hunter splayed her arms out as the crowd rained boos on her. She then turned back to Tex and smirked, saying "YOU'RE supposed to be a badass? ...MOON is more of a badass than you. And that's saying something." She then picked up Tex, and grabbed her in a Double Chickenwing, and tried to lift her...

"Oh no, Samus looking for the Metroid Killer early...!" Church pointed out.

...

...but Tex suddenly began squirming in Samus' grip, keeping herself from being lifted. Samus kept trying to lift her, but Tex suddenly broke an arm free and nailed a stiff Back Elbow to free herself. Samus held her face in pain as Tex staggered forward, but Samus recovered and charged at Tex, but the Freelancer sidestepped, and Samus bounced off the ropes...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A VICIOUS LARIAT THAT TURNED HER INSIDE OUT!

"AND SAMUS JUST GOT LARIAT STRAIGHT TO HELL! Tex damn near Samus' head off with that!" Church called.

"Not that Lariats, ANYTHING but the Lariats! They can be the cruelest things in the world! Why must we have them?!" Sarge questioned.

Samus was laid out as Tex laid against the middle ropes, holding her throbbing head. But then it registered to her exactly what Samus said, and she was sick of it. She was tired of Samus running her mouth. She stood fully and saw Samus trying to stand as well...

...

...

...AND SHE GRABBED HER BY THE THROAT AND PLANTED HER WITH A SITOUT CHOKEBOMB!

"As if Tex wasn't pissed off before, because she just PLANTED her with that Chokebomb! Samus is DOWN!" Church called.

"NO! NO! This was not supposed to happen! The Reds did not see this happening!" Sarge cried out.

Tex has Samus in a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Samus kicks out!

"Samus kicks out, but Tex is FIRED UP now! And I think she wants Samus served on a platter, courtesy of her!" Church called.

Tex wastes no motion in mounting Samus after that kickout, and proceeds to rain down angry fists on her skull. Samus tried to cover her head to no avail until she pushed Tex off of her and got to her feet, only to get a STIFF BOOT straight to the face. Samus was sent staggering back into a corner, and Tex charged at her, but Samus caught her with a Knee Lift straight to the SKULL! Tex was dropped, holding her head in pain as Samus pulled herself up onto the corner to the top, and waited for Tex to stand...

...

...then dived...

...

...and Tex CAUGHT the attempted Ice Beam by the legs, Samus CRASHING back-first onto the mat before Tex turned them around...then LAUNCHED Samus face-first into the corner! Samus staggered into the corner, and right into a MASSIVE RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX, DROPPING HER ON HER HEAD! Samus rolled back onto her knees, dazed...

...

...

...AND TEX DELIVERS A BICYCLE KICK OF HER OWN TO THE SKULL OF THE KNEELING SAMUS!

"OH GEEZ...! And I thought SAMUS' Bicycle Kick was stiff! THAT was with the intent of crushing some brains!" Church called.

"What are you doing? That brain of hers is priceless! Don't kick it again dammit!" Sarge cried out.

Samus falls to the ground, and Tex drops for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Samus kicks out!

"And Samus kicks out in the nick of time! How?! A stray brain cell must have told her to!" Church called.

"Come on, Samus, FIGHT BACK! The very sake of the Reds is on the line!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tex stands up and drags Samus to her feet and places her between her legs, then lifts her up into a Powerbomb position onto her shoulders...

...

...but then Samus begins to elbow the skull of Tex as she's on her shoulder, and after the sixth elbow, Tex drops Samus and holds her head in pain. Samus lands on her feet, but is INSTANTLY greeted to a massive Uppercut to the jaw from Tex! Samus backs up into the ropes and is CLOTHESLINED over them!

"Ah fudgesicles, Samus got clotheslined over the ropes! Why cruel world why?!" Sarge asked.

"But Samus landed on the apron, she's not gone just yet!" Church pointed out.

...but Samus lands on the apron, and tries to get up. However, Tex grabs her by the head and pulls her up-HOTSHOT ACROSS THE ROPES! Tex holds her neck in pain, but is grabbed by Samus from the apron, arm thrown over the head...

...

...

...

_...AND SUPLEXED OVER THE ROPES, OFF THE APRON, AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR WITH A SPLAT!_

"OH SHIT! GOOD LORD! A SUPLEX ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE FLOOR?! THESE GIRLS WANT TO MAIM EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW, THAT WAS SICK!" Church called.

"YES! VIOLENCE! MURDER! DESTRUCTION! I GOT A BONER FOR IT ALL! AND IT BETTER BE DONE TO TEX!" Sarge cried out.

Both Samus and Tex were down on the outside, sprawled out as the crowd went crazy at the move. The ref was counting now. 1...2...3...4...Samus began to stir...5...she began to get up...6...she got up and grabbed Tex...7...she threw Tex into the ring and slid in herself. Tex was holding her body in pain as she tried to get up...

...

...

...but got picked up by Samus AND DROPPED ON HER HEAD WITH A BACKDROP DRIVER!

"And a Backdrop Driver to follow it all up! Right on the head AGAIN!" Church called.

"Is there any other place to target, dirtbag?" Sarge questioned.

"Hm, let me see, it looks like just about EVERYWHERE, YOU DUMBASS!" Church replied.

Tex was down and out once more as Samus covered!

"Well, guess what, Tex..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tex kicks out at 2.8!

"You Just Got-DAGNABBIT! Looks like Samus is gonna have to put in some more Red work. That's fine...the Reds are giving her power through this difficult time." Sarge nodded.

Samus quickly grabs the head of Tex and begins to slam it repeatedly into the mat as hard as she could, and the ref had to admonish her in order to get her to let go. She stood up and stalked Tex and waited for her to get up, and when she got onto her knees, she ran...

"Samus going in for a kill on the downed Tex...!" Church called.

...

...

...and GOT LIFTED INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY! Tex stands with Samus on her shoulders, squirming, but ELBOW to the hurt skull of Tex! Tex drops Samus, and gets kneed in the gut before being Irish Whipped into a corner. Samus run at Tex...

...

...

...GET CAUGHT WITH A SIDE SLAM OUT OF THE CORNER, SAMOA JOE-STYLE! Samus hits the ground hard and turns herself before being grabbed by Tex, DEADLIFTED...

"OH, Samus got CAUGHT! CAUGHT AND PLANTED! And now she's got Samus...!" Church called.

"What are you doing, you Freelancer?! NO!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

..AND PLANTED WITH A GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB!

"And the DEADLIFT into the Gutwrench Powerbomb! My ex-girlfriend's strength is SCARY!" Church called.

"Why couldn't something else be scary?! That'd be nice!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tex hooks the leg!

"And the cover for the win!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Samus kicks out at 2.82!

"No dice! Samus kicks out again! But you gotta wonder what else can these two do to each other!" Church called.

Tex shook her head before she got up and backed away from the downed Samus...and crouched down as she zeroed in on Samus, the crowd exploding at what Tex was wanting.

"Oops, never mind, I just got my answer! Tex wants a Freelance! She wants to Spear Samus STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Church called.

"ABORT SAMUS ABORT! YOUR LOVELY ABDOMEN IS TOO PRECIOUS FOR THE REDS!" Sarge cried out.

Tex urged Samus to get up, and slowly but surely, Samus did indeed get up to her feet, stumbling about, and then she turned around...

...

...then Tex CHARGED as fast as she could...

"And she's going for it! FREELANCE TIME!" Church called.

...

...

...AND SAMUS SIDESTEPPED, CAUSING TEX TO CRASH FACE-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLES! Tex held her face in pain as she turned around, dazed as her head screamed...

...

...

...AND IT SCREAMED EVEN MORE AS SHE GOT A YAKUZA KICK TO THE SKULL THAT SENT HER OVER THE ROPES!

"DAMN! YAKUZA KICK to the SKULL! She sent Tex over the ropes with that! There is NO CHANCE to hit the head that Samus won't take!" Church called.

"And it's paying dividends, dirtbags! Because guess what?! TEX IS GOING TO GO BLIND! AWESOME!" Sarge cried out.

Tex managed to land on the apron, holding onto the ropes barely as her head was out of it. But Samus quickly climbed the corner, and reached over and grabbed Tex, lifting her up. Once she did, she took hold of the head, threw her arm over her own head...

...

...then BEGAN LIFTING HER OFF THE APRON...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A DEADLIFT SUPERPLEX TO THE FREELANCER!

"DEADLIFT FREAKIN' SUPERPLEX! Samus with her OWN strength! All to bring down Tex and send her PACKING!" Church called.

"And this is why she's a Female World Champion! With moves like that! Sponsored by the Reds of course." Sarge nodded.

Samus rolls onto Tex and hooks the leg!

"And now Tex..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TEX KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got-DAMMIT! KICK OUT! I knew Tex was tough, but COME ON! Give us a WIN HERE!" Sarge cried out.

Samus groans in frustration, and shouts down at Tex "Why don't you stay down, you know who's your superior...!" before standing up and climbing up a corner. She reached the top, crouched on it as she waited for Tex to rise. And when she did, holding her head...she stood tall...

...dived off...

"Well I think an Ice Beam is incoming, Sarge!" Church called.

...

...

...

...and Tex CASUALLY walks out of the way of the Ice Beam, causing Samus to CRASH onto the mat hard!

"...Aaaannnddd Tex just moves out of the way. Like that." Church deadpanned.

"...DAMN YOU SAMOA JOE FOR DOING THAT FUNNY SPOT! It gave her the idea! I BLAME YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

Samus holds her back in pain as she sits up from the impact, but is suddenly grabbed in a Full Nelson from behind, YANKED to her feet...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED WITH A FULL NELSON SLAM TO THE MAT!

"And there's a FULL NELSON SLAM! RIGHT ON THE BACK! AND NOW A COVER!" Church called.

"Samus if you lose, THE REDS WILL BE ANGRY! VERY ANGRY!" Sarge cried out.

Tex hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Samus kicks out just before three!

"GOOD! Now the Reds are still pleased! ...For now." Sarge said ominously.

"Yeah, well Tex ISN'T pleased, and I doubt that's going to change as long as this match goes on!" Church proclaimed.

Tex shakes her head, ignoring the pain in it before she stands up and picks up Samus WHO SUDDENLY OVERHEAD BELLY-TO-BELLIES TEX! Tex manages to land on her side though, and rolls onto her feet and charges at the now standing Samus...

...

...

...but got POPPED-UP INTO THE AIR...

...

...

...AND GOT BLASTED WITH A LARIAT RIGHT AS SHE CAME DOWN!

"OH LARIAT-OOOO! RIGHT AS SHE CAME DOWN! DAMN NEAR DECAPITATING!" Church cried out.

"IS THERE ANY OTHER KIND OF LARIAT TO HAVE?!" Sarge called out.

Tex was down as she held her head, but got picked up by Samus, who got her into a Suplex hold, then lift...and was then dropped across the top rope, then pulled off it until only her legs hanged off the top rope...

...

...

...

...

...AND WAS THEN DROPPED ON HER HEAD WITH A TOP ROPE-HUNG DDT!

"AH DAMMIT! Samus SPIKING Tex on her head AGAIN! The TARGETING of the head, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a concussion there!" Church stated.

"And this is why Samus is GREAT! For moves like THAT! Moves NO ONE CAN TOUCH! Beat Tex please!" Sarge stated.

Tex was out cold as Samus hooks the leg with a smirk on her face!

"Tex, finally..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

TEX KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got...WHAT?! Dammit Tex, why do you have to be SO TOUGH?! I'm tired of you being tough, be WEAK for once!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Tex, pain in the head and all, KICKS OUT! ANd Samus...well, she's about to blow a GASKET! That is some serious rage she's got!" Church called.

Samus held her head in pure frustration before looking down at Tex in disdain and stood up, all while Tex, dazed and all, tried to stand up. Samus shook her head at her efforts, and said "You expect me to believe you're all that? That you're what people say you are? ...All I see is NOTHING." Samus then picks up Tex to her feet, and sneering, mutters to her "Then again...what else can you expect from someone who's just a COPY of someone REAL...right All-"

TEX NAILS A VICIOUS HAYMAKER TO THE JAW OF SAMUS, DAMN NEAR SENDING TEETH OUT OF HER MOUTH!

"OH! BAD MOVE, SAMUS! BAD MOVE! NEVER BRING THAT UP THAT WAY! BECAUSE NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! ...I'M ALL FOR IT AFTER THAT COMMENT, KILL HER ASS!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT AN ANGRY TEX, I WANT A BEATEN TEX! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE TWO MIXED UP?!" Sarge questioned angrily.

Samus was STUNNED at the punch she got but then fists began to RAIN DOWN on Samus, furious fists as Tex was PISSED OFF NOW. Tex then picked up Samus and Biel Threw her across the ring, SLAMMING her against the corner hard! Samus held her back in pain as she stumbled up until she got DEALT A DISCUS LARIAT THAT NEARLY TURNED HER INSIDE OUT! Samus rolled onto the apron as a result, and Tex reached out to her, but Samus with a sudden backfist! Tex backed up, and Samus quickly tried to climb the corner...

...

...

...BUT WHEN SHE DID, TEX JUST BOOTED HER OFF THE CORNER, CAUSING HER TO CRASH OFF THE APRON AND ONTO THE BARRICADE HARD!

"And Samus with a CRASH LANDING TO THE OUTSIDE! She said the WRONG thing at the WRONG TIME! She couldn't keep her mouth SHUT, and this is the price to pay!" Church called.

"Dammit Samus is your body still intact?! You still need to throw it at Tex before she can murderize you!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tex quickly slid out of the ring, her rage pretty much overriding the pain in her head right now, and picked up Samus and threw her into the barricade once more! She then threw her back-first against the apron before pulling her in and Irish Whipping her FACE-FIRST into a steel post. Samus fell down holding her face in pain, but Tex did not give her a minute to breathe as she yanked Samus up, placed her between her legs and lifted her up...

...

...ran forward...

...

...

...

...AND RUNNING POWERBOMBED HER AGAINST THE BARRICADE!

"And POWERBOMB! Right against the UNFORGIVING barricade! Tex is just doing what she wants with Samus at this point! I don't think pain is even registering to her right now!" Church called.

"REGISTER, PAIN! REGISTER! FOR ALL OF OUR SAKES! NO!" Sarge cried.

Samus held her back in pain as she fell against the barricade, and Tex just glared down at the Metroid Hunter...before she gave a cutthroat gesture towards Samus...

...then backed up to the other end of the ringside...

...

...and crouched down to a three-point stance as the crowd POPPED at what she wanted to do!

"Oh shit...I think Samus is ABOUT TO DIE.." Church called.

"Watch out, Samus! WATCH OUT! HURRY! Before the inevitable happens!" Sarge warned.

Tex was getting antsy, even growling somewhat as she waited for her prey to stand up, so she could finish her off. Samus managed to regain herself, and pulled herself up via the barricade. Tex stiffened, readying herself...

...Samus stood to her feet...

...Tex CHARGED FULL STEAM AHEAD...

"HERE SHE COMES!" Church called.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND SAMUS MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! TEX BARRELS RIGHT THROUGH THE BARRICADE ALL BY HERSELF WITH A MISSED FREELANCE!**

**"SON OF A BITCH! SAMUS MOVED! SAMUS MOVED! TEX GOT NOTHING BUT BARRICADE THAT SHE WENT RIGHT THROUGH LIKE PAPER! SHE WENT HEAD-FREAKIN'-FIRST INTO THEM! TEX IS DOWN! TEX IS NOT MOVING!"** Church called.

**"MY WARNINGS WORKED! THEY WORKED THEIR MAGIC! AND NOW TEX IS DOWN! WHAT WAS MEANT TO BE DEATH FOR SAMUS BECAME DEATH FOR TEX!"** Sarge proclaimed.

The crowd exploded in shock, chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Tex laid amid the rubble of the barricade, motionless. And Samus herself was lying on the ground after avoiding the Freelance...

...and Matt Newsome had begun to count them!

"WAIT! Matt Newsome! Oh crap, he's counting them out! He's starting the count!" Church called.

1...

2...

3...

At the count of three, Samus had managed to get up and roll herself back into the ring, now sitting against the ropes.

"And Samus makes it back into the ring at the count of three! That means...!" Church called.

"We have ourselves a winner because Tex ain't MOVING!" Sarge called.

4...

Samus is smirking as she moves herself over to a corner, ignoring the booing of the crowd.

"So THAT'S how this ends?! By COUNT-OUT?! After calling it a "dream match," THIS is how Samus wants to win?!" Church questioned.

"A win's a win, dirtbag, and if Tex loses because of her own miss, well, Samus was right all along!" Sarge proclaimed.

5...

"Tex is out, man...she's OUT...well, guess not every match has an epic ending...even at Final Clash..." Church grumbled.

6...

WAIT! Tex is STARTING TO MOVE out of the debris...and Samus just shakes her head at this...

"Though seriously...wait...Tex is...YES! TEX IS MOVING! Tex is MOVING! Tex is MOVING, DAMMIT, AND SHE'S MOVING TOWARDS THE RING!" Church called.

7...

Tex CRAWLS towards the apron...Samus can't believe it, and is shouting at her to stay down...

"WHAT?! NO! NO! DON'T BE A TERMINATOR! BE A GLASS JOE! STOP MOVING!" Sarge cried out.

8...

Tex grabs the apron cloth and pulls herself up slowly by it...Samus shouts at the ref to count faster...

"Count of eight, but she's AT THE APRON! She's trying to pull herself up, and Samus, the ref is counting at the right speed! GET OVER IT!" Church exclaimed.

9...

Tex has pulled herself up to a standing basis...

"COUNT OF NINE...!" Church called.

"Please don't get in, please don't get in, please don't get in...!" Sarge prayed.

...

...

...

...

. _..AND PULLS HERSELF INTO THE RING JUST BEFORE THE REF COUNTED TO TEN! THE MATCH IS STILL ON!_

"Aaaaahhhhh son of a BITCH!" Sarge cried out.

"Yeah, maybe so Sarge, but this match is still on! She got in before the count of ten! No count-out victory for Samus! And she's LIVID! But too bad for her!" Church proclaimed.

The crowd POPPED as Samus was in pure DISBELIEF, holding her blonde hair in frustration. She then lunged over to Tex and proceeded to beat the hell out of her skull, pounding away at it as Tex was defenseless. She then picked up Tex, and got her in a Pumphandle...

...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HER WITH A PUMPHANDLE POWERSLAM!

"PUMPHANDLE POWERSLAM! Samus is angry, and she wants to put Tex away RIGHT NOW OFF THAT!" Church called.

Samus hooks the legs!

"And she will because Tex..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

TEX KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got A MATCH STILL GOING ON?! Ah dammit, why does she have to kick out of everything! Be pinned by SOMETHING! Preferably a MONKEY!" Sarge cried out.

"Kickout after kickout, and Samus is starting to lose it! She called herself a "dragon" earlier, but this dragon can't put away her prey! What kind of dragon is that?!" Church questioned.

Samus was on her knees, holding her head in pure frustration at Tex refusing to stay down. Samus stood up and looked down at Tex STILL trying to get up, pushing herself up to all fours, and the Metroid Hunter shook her head at Tex, and simply motioned that this was the end for her. She then yanked up Tex to the center of the ring, and grabbed her in a Double Chickenwing...

"Oh, I may have spoken too soon...!" Church stated.

"Time for a Metroid Killer!" Sarge called.

...

...lifted her up...

...

...

...and Tex SUDDENLY LASHES HER HEAD BACK, HEADBUTTING SAMUS AS SHE WAS BEING LIFTED!

"HEY! What the hell?! You can't use your head like that! It's illegal!" Sarge called.

"It's LEGAL as hell, and Tex gave no damns about the pain in her head! She sacrificed it to save herself! That's how much she wants to win!" Church stated.

Samus holds her head in pain as she dropped Tex, Tex holding her own head in pain as she was on a knee. Samus recovered though, and with a growl, she grabbed Tex...

...

...

...but got POPPED INTO THE AIR...

...

...

...AND PLANTED WITH A POWERBOMB ON THE WAY DOWN!

"POP-UP POWERBOMB! So damn good, Samus NEVER saw it coming!" Church called.

"I wish I saw it coming! Then I could have stopped it! ...Maybe!" Sarge called.

Tex has her body folded up in a cover!

"And the cover! This is..." Church began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

SAMUS KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"NOT GAME! Samus KICKS OUT! Tex may be tough, but Samus is just as tough! Can't forget that!" Church stated.

"Who can?! If you do, you're a dirty Blue! AND I HATE YOU!" Sarge cried out.

However, Tex used the momentum of the kickout to roll Samus backwards onto her feet, and pulled her right in by the arm FOR A MASSIVE THRUST SPINEBUSTER, PLANTING SAMUS DOWN! Tex held her throbbing head still, but she pushed through it, and got on the apron. With a wince, she began to climb the corner, and eventually managed to reach the top...

...

...

...but Samus had gotten up and nailed a punch to the head, stunning her once more! Samus then proceeded to climb up the corner with Tex, and tried to grab her...

...

...but Tex suddenly nailed her in the gut a few times with some clubbing blows! That caused Samus' gripon Tex to loosen...and SAMUS SUDDENLY GOT HER THROAT SNATCHED...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED ALL THE WAY TO THE MAT WITH A TOP-ROPE CHOKESLAM!

"CHOKESLLLAAAMMMM! FROM ALL THE WAY UP TOP! THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Church shouted.

"YEAH! OF COURSE IT DOES! WHICH MEANS IT SHOULD BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! MAKE IT HAPPEN, FATE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Samus was laid out on the mat as Tex held her head, but the Freelancer crawled towards Samus and covers her!

"And Tex hooks the leg! COVER! Samus is down...!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

SAMUS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"And SAMUS GETS THE SHOULDER UP! I admit, Samus will NOT go down quietly! She is taking everything Tex is throwing at her and more!" Church called.

"And that's why she's a LEGEND! And if she's not, she SHOULD BE! Because she's a RED!" Sarge stated.

"...I don't think that's how it works, Sarge." Church deadpanned.

Tex rolls away from Samus, frustrated as hell herself, and sits herself against the corner before pulling herself up to her feet. She watched as Samus slowly got up as well...

...

...

...and RAN as soon as Samus did so...

...

...

...AND GOT CAUGHT WITH A STIFF KNEE LIFT TO THE SKULL MID-FREELANCE! Tex drops like a sack of hammers as Samus backs up into a corner, exhausted as some strands of hair are stuck to her forehead, but then she pulls herself up the corner and steadies herself, and waits as Tex stands to her feet...

...then dives...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS HER WITH THE ICE BEAM!

"ICE BEAM! SAMUS GOT THE ICE BEAM, HER PATENTED FRONT MISSILE DROPKICK! SHE'D BEEN TRYING FOR IT FOR AWHILE, AND IT FINALLY PAID OFF!" Church shouted.

"AHA, SEE?! THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A RED! YOU GET MOMENTS LIKE THAT, DIRTBAG!" Sarge exclaimed.

Samus wastes no time in crawling over to Tex and hooking both legs tightly!

"And now, Tex..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

TEX KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got ANOTHER FEW SECONDS OF LIFE?! DAMMIT! WHEN WILL THE NIGHTMARE END?! WHEN WILL IT EEEEENNNDDDD?!" Sarge questioned.

"TEX IS NOT QUITTING! TEX IS NOT STAYING DOWN! ICE BEAM DIDN'T DO THE JOB! WHAT DOES SAMUS HAVE TO DO TO WIN?!" Church asked.

Samus' face was one of disbelief before it contorted into rage as she slammed the mat in frustration before she grabbed Tex, dragged her to a corner before yanking her up...and began to SLAM her face repeatedly into the turnbuckle, anger in every single ram int the corner! Four slams, then eight, then twelve, and after fifteen, Matt began to get between the two, and pulled Samus away from Tex and admonished her for doing that so close to the ropes before he checked on her. Samus backed up slightly, watching the exchange...

...

...before going over to the adjacent corner, and began to untie the turnbuckle covering behind the ref's back!

"Hey hey hey, what the hell is she doing?! She can't be serious, can she?! NOW?!" Church questioned.

"Don't question, she's a Red! She can do whatever she wants...unless it goes against my orders. Then it's run by me...then we bomb you Blues to hell." Sarge proclaimed.

"Shut up, Sarge! Dammit, she's exposing the turnbuckle! All because she can't put Tex away for good!" Church called.

Samus made quick work of the turnbuckle covering and pulled it off, shaking her head, muttering "You already should have lost, I'm just confirming it." With that said, she then turned around...

"And Samus has just created a pass to victory with that crap. How TYPICAL..." Church rolled his eyes.

...

...

...but that's when Tex SHOVED PAST NEWSOME, RAN...

"HEY WAIT WAIT! What is she...?!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND DRILLED SAMUS WITH A THUNDEROUS FREELANCE!**

**"FREELANCE! SON OF A BITCH! FREELANCE! SAMUS TRIED TO GET A SHORTCUT, BUT TEX DRILLED HER WITH EVERYTHING SHE HAD! SHE SPEARED SAMUS STRAIGHT TO HELL! SHE FINALLY GOT THE FREELANCE!"** Church shouted.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MUST BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD REDS?! WHHHHHHYYY?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO?! WE TAKE DOWN BLUES! THAT'S A SERVICE TO THE WORLD!"** Sarge proclaimed sadly.

Samus was absolutely laid out, unmoving as Tex had rolled away from her due to the momentum and impact of the move. Tex held her head in absolute pain, all the damage to it finally catching up to her. After twelve seconds, Tex managed to push pass the pain and dragged herself over to Samus...

"Oh man, she's crawling towards Samus! The pain and momentum took their toll, but she won't be deterred!" Church called.

...and covered her, hooking a leg as she laid on her!

"Oh no! No! Dammit! Not the cover! I hate to say this...but Samus..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**SAMUS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!**

"You Just PROVED YOURSELF A GREAT RED! SAMUS SURVIVES! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL GREAT ENDURANCE...AND STICKING IT TO THE DIRTY BLUES!" Sarge shouted.

"Oh damn, Tex took too long! She took too long getting to the cover, and it gave Samus time to recover enough JUST for a kickout! The damage piled up on Tex paid off now!" Church groaned.

Both of the women laid on the mat, exhausted after their battle with each other so far. Eventually, Tex began to stir, slowly getting up in spite of her pain, and grabbed Samus, pulling her up with her...but Samus suddenly nails an UPPERCUT to the jaw of Tex, staggering her a bit. Samus tried to follow up, but got a BACKFIST to the face, sending her back this time! Samus was stunned, but quickly retaliated with a quick Elbow Smash to the face, but Tex responds with a European Uppercut! Samus nails a Forearm to the face...then another...and another...and another, sending Tex further and further back, before Irish Whipping her into the ropes...

"Tex and Samus...they're exhausted, but they're beating the hell out of each other! This is a FIGHT...a HOSS fight one could say!" Church called.

"And Samus has Tex on the ropes...!" Sarge stated.

...

...

...and Tex bounced back WITH A SUPERMAN PUNCH STRAIGHT TO THE FACE! Samus was stunned before Tex grabbed her, lifted her with a Suplex...

"SUPERMAN PUNCH TO THE MUSH! Samus never saw it coming! Now Tex has her...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND LET GO OF HER MID-LIFT, DROPPING HER WITH A RELEASE SUPLEX DOWN ONTO HER BACK!

"AND TEX DROPS HER LIKE A SACK OF HAMMERS! TEX DROPS SAMUS, AND HAS HER RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTS THEM!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, SUPER THROUGH IT! SUPER THROUGH IT! I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE WILL GET ANGRY, SUPER THROUGH IT!" Sarge cried out.

Tex backed up into the ropes, panting slightly as she regained herself...but then motioned for the finish to the crowd, who replied with a big pop towards that. And then, upon seeing Samus try to get to her knees, Tex ran and BOOTED Samus back down across the head. Shaking her head once more, she reached down and picked up Samus, and got her in a Gutwrench.

"Oh man, she's looking for the endgame! Texas Dominator may finish the job!" Church stated.

"No, not the Texas Dominator! Anything but that!" Sarge cried out.

Tex then used her might to lift Samus onto her shoulder in an Overhead Gutwrench...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND THE TEXAS DOMINIATOR-DOES NOT GO THROUGH! BECAUSE SAMUS BEGINS TO ELBOW THE DAMAGED HEAD OF TEX!

"And Samus ELBOWING the head of Tex! The head she's targeted all match! Elbowing like her life depends on it, she does not want to face the Dominator!" Church cried out.

"Who DOES?! Fight out of it, Samus! Fight out of it and save YOURSELF!" Sarge begged.

The pain that Tex had been pushing through at that point came back SCREAMING in her head at this point, but she tried to hold onto her to hit the Texas Dominator, but then a MASSIVE elbow to the skull connected! That caused Tex to let go of Samus, who then slipped behind the Freelancer, and suddenly threw her...

...

...

...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE HEAD-FIRST, THE SAME ONE SAMUS EXPOSED EARLIER!

"WHAT THE HELL?! AH DAMMIT, SHE THREW TEX INTO THE TURNUCKLE SHE EXPOSED EARLIER! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Church shouted incredulously.

"SHE IS NOT KIDDING YOU, BECAUSE SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT FLAWLESSLY, AND WITH THE DAMAGE TO THE HEAD, TEX IS OUT!" Sarge pointed out.

Texas went still upon her head hitting the steel like it did, backing up as she was totally out of it...and Samus wasted no time in grabbing from her behind and dragging her to the center of the ring. She put on the Double Chickenwing...

...

...lifted her up...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HER WITH THE METROID KILLER FACE-FIRST ON THE MAT!

"AND THE DAMN METROID KILLER! FULL-FLUSH ON TEX WHO'S NOT MOVING! COME ON, REALLY?! LIKE THIS AFTER EVERYTHING?!" Church questioned.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS, BECAUSE WINNERS ARE WINNER, AND LOSERS ARE LOSERS! And Agent Tex..." Sarge began.

Samus quickly turned both of their bodies over, hooking a leg as she sat on Tex for the cover!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"DAMMIT, SAMUS WINS! SAMUS ARAN STEALS ONE!" Church called.

_**Switch it up, and watch them haters not give it up 'cause ya just not good enough.** _

_**Well I'm not giving up til I get my respect,** _

_**And I won't stop til I get enough,** _

_**'cause I'm not living up to my own expectations. Aww.** _

_**That hater alarm is sounding off, that Obama took the bomb from my name. Aww.** _

_**So quit crying that I took your dame, homie she's my dame. Aww.** _

_**You sadly mistaking if you thinking that I'm not on my game, boy.** _

**("Seduction" by Eminem)**

"Here is your winner of the match...SAMUS AAAARRAAAAANNNNNNN!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd gave out loud and vicious boos as Samus got off of Tex, dropping the leg and rolling onto her backside. Sitting up as she panted, she took a moment to let the victory sink in, before she smirked and laughed triumphantly at what had occurred. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet, and when she did, Matt went up to her and raised her hand in victory, the crowd booing the entire scene. Samus shouted "I was RIGHT! She was NOTHING compared to me! She didn't pave the way to me, I showed her how to do it BEST! I'm the REAL trailblazer!" Samus splayed her arms out with that grin on her face as the crowd kept booing, Tex still out on the mat.

"Are you SERIOUS?! Come on, man! Is this REALLY how Samus is going to walk out victorious?! After everything she said?! CHEATING Tex out of a victory?! That's some bullshit right there, and these people know it!" Church called.

"A win's a win, dirtbag! Who cares how she won?! If Tex was so strong, she should have done it FIRST! Too bad, Samus beat her to the punch and FINALLY put down the nightmare! And Samus has proven herself SUPERIOR to Tex! THREE CHEERS FOR ALL!" Sarge cheered.

"Well, she won the way she wanted to, yippee, hooray, let's get her a celebration, whatever." Church rolled her eyes. "Samus stole this one either way, and the former World Champion is just soaking it all up! She knows what she did, and she's proud of it!"

Samus put her arms down with the smirk still on her face before she stood above the still out cold body of Tex, regarding her with a tilt of the head. She stared down at Tex for a bit...before she turned away from her...and simply pushed her boots across the mat backwards, mimicking kicking dust BACK onto the body of Tex. A blatant show of disrespect to Tex, and seeing her as lower than her that the crowd loathed, but Samus didn't care. She won over Tex at Final Clash, and that was all that mattered to her as she exited the ring and walked up the ramp to the stage. As she did, Tex slowly came to, dazed and trying to regain her bearings...but she could remember what happened...and she was NOT HAPPY.

"Samus with absolutely no respect to Tex, and why should she? She won, got what she wanted. I only hope Tex's head will be fine, it took a beating in this match. But knowing her...I don't think she'll give a damn because she looks FURIOUS." Church stated.

"Too bad, she lost! And guess what?! THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER! SAMUS BEAT TEX! NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO FEAR THE BEATINGS ANYMORE! WE CAN JUST GET SAMUS TO BEAT HER UP! IT'S OVER! ...I hope." Sarge muttered the last part.

"I don't think Tex is going to let this go quietly...but whether we like it or not...Samus Aran is the victor! The Female World Champion triumphs over the Female Royal Rumble Winner." Church announced.

The last shot we have of the scene is Samus smirking in mirth and triumph as she was on the stage, Tex rolling onto her stomach...and GLARING DAGGERS at Samus in fury, before the Metroid Hunter just left for the back, and the cameras went backstage...

* * *

The cameras go backstage to see Yamato "Matt" Ishida sitting in his locker room, playing a few notes on his guitar as he sat down. It was a way to help him focus and get ready mentally, it soothed his nerves always. He needed it for tonight. As he began to play the tune to one of his own songs, he heard the door open up. He looked up...and raised an eyebrow at who he saw.

"Well, well...can't say I'm not surprised at this encounter." Matt noted as he put his guitar down. "After all, not every day you see a guy that doesn't even work here backstage..."

Matt then stood up to his seat and walked forward...

...

...

...

...to come face-to-face with TAICHI "TAI" KAMIYA, XCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! The crowd EXPLODED at this unexpected sight, and Team Extreme stared off with each other, and Tai grinned.

"Hey, what can I say? Force can be understanding with these sort of things, you know." Tai noted.

"Are you even supposed to be here? What about that knee of yours? Can't you take a break?" Matt shook his head.

"Hey, hey, hey...it's not about me. We'll worry about my knee later...but this is YOUR night." Tai stated, emphasizing it with a point to the chest. "And I wanted to talk to you before your big match tonight."

"Couldn't you have done it like the night before when I'm not even in my locker room?" Matt questioned.

"I wanted to do this right before, to make sure everything worked out and you remained in the zone." Tai nodded. "Though honestly...I wonder...ARE you ready?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt narrowed his eyes.

Tai sighed as he ran his hand through his mass of brown hair. "I mean...you gotta know, we're best friends. Sure, we've fought a lot, even beaten the crap out of each other, but we've stuck through it. I'm behind you...but are you ready? I mean, this is the biggest stage and match you've ever fought on. Nothing's been bigger than this for you. And a lot of people get cold feet right before it happens. While Mario...he may be an asshole...but he's a BIG MATCH asshole. He's been in this situation so many times, it's second nature to him. And he's won MOST of them. He knows how to handle the pressure, and he IS good...cheating aside. I mean...I'm just not sure you can handle it."

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh" as Matt's face went impassive at those words, and Tai continued.

"Can you handle the pressure? That's the question I can't help but ask. I mean, you're a cool cucumber, Matt, more than I am...but a lot of people crack." Tai proclaimed. "Hard not to see you doing the same, and Mario taking advantage of that. Need to make sure you can get through that."

Matt remained silent at those words, staring at Tai for a second before looking down at the ground...

...then looking straight up at Tai and GETTING in his face, the two practically BUTTING heads.

"Okay, Tai, let me make things clear for you: I am NOT cracking." Matt proclaimed with unwavering certainty. "I may not have main evented a big show like this before, but that's not gonna stop me. I didn't crack under the pressure when I won the Toon Title in 2005. I didn't crack under the pressure when I became Toon World Champion in 2009. And I sure as hell didn't crack when I won the damn Royal Rumble from Number TWO. It doesn't matter if the pressure is an even bigger form, because I can HANDLE it in any size. Because losing is NOT an option tonight, Tai. Not after everything Mario's done."

"See, this started out as JUST a Resurrection, a way for me to get back on top in the business after everything we went through." Matt started. "But then Mario had to go and make it PERSONAL, by bringing my girlfriend into this. After that, no amount of big match experience is going to save his ass. Because all it takes is three seconds for his world to come crumbling down. I'm not just winning for me, I'm winning for you, I'm winning for Sora, I'm winning for TK, I'm winning for the Destined, I'm winning for Platinum, I'm winning for EVERYBODY that's SICK of Mario's crap. The pressure? ...I'm gonna THRIVE in it. Because it doesn't compare to the amount of crap I had to go through to get to this point, the pain I suffered. And tonight, I'm making it all worthwhile."

"So go ahead and doubt me all you want, Tai, I don't believe it, and I don't need it right now. But trust me when I say, I'm the NEXT UCA World Heavyweight Champion. This is MY night, and I'm ready as I'll ever be." Matt proclaimed with great intensity as he stared right into Tai's face.

The two Destined stared right at each other, tension in the air after Matt's fierce words...

...

...before Tai chuckled as he patted Matt on the back, with Matt looking incredulously at Tai.

"What are you chuckling about?" Matt questioned.

"...Now THAT is what I wanted to see. What I wanted to get out of you!" Tai proclaimed. "I wanted to make sure you were ready as ever, and get you fired up! Because I DO believe you'll walk out with that title! Why?! Because Mario messed with the wrong Destined here, and THIS is the Matt Ishida that's going to take that title from him! The Matt Ishida that's going to walk out there in front of 100,000 people and show them what he's made of! That's the Matt Ishida that's going to be a WOLF and DEVOUR Mario whole! TONIGHT...is the night you complete the Resurrection. Oh yeah...I believe now alright."

"...Well...looks like I got played for once." Matt chuckled. "Never expected that out of YOU of all people."

"Hey...what are friends for, right?" Tai said as he held out a hand.

"You know it." Matt said as he grasped the hand with his own with a firm shake of it.

"Now go out there, and become the World Heavyweight Champion. Me and Sora are still waiting for you to complete the trifecta." Tai smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm on the hunt. Just make sure to remain Champion when I do, got it?" Matt smirked as well.

"Oh don't worry, I will. Wouldn't dream of it, Matt. Kick some ass out there. I'll be watching. Make us proud, man." Tai stated before he walked (limped) out of the locker room, leaving Matt to himself. Matt continued to smirk to himself before he went to a locker of his, getting some things to get ready. He was ready to win the title as he ever would be.


	46. Intercontinental Title Fatal 4-Way

"Well if Matt wasn't motivated BEFORE, he is NOW thanks to Tai Kamiya! The Destined of Friendship wants that World Title bad, and wants to knock Mario off his perch JUST as much! He looks MOTIVATED!" Church called.

"It isn't going to mean much because Mario is going to ANNIHILATE Matt! He's the ultimate Red, what's Matt? 'Ressurected'? So is Simmons as a cyborg, and you don't see that mattering much! Mario's going to end this whole charade for good!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well I don't know about that, Sarge, because I for one, am TIRED of Mario's BS, and want SOMEONE to end his crap! Matt's got the best chance, and he's riding a wave of momentum to this point!" Church called.

"It won't matter, because Mario is the GREATEST CHAMPION EVER, and he eats chumps like Matt for breakfast! Tonight...the Resurrection DIES." Sarge stated.

"Well, that's not till later tonight in our main events. But for now...we got ourselves a DIFFERENT kind of title match for you right! And this one's for the Intercontinental Title...involving a Champion...and THREE hedgehogs that want his gold BAD..." Church stated.

The crowd was eagerly anticipating the next bout of this great event so far...

...but then the lights dimmed slightly, and then there was the sound of heavy drums that began to permeate through the arena, along with electric guitar sounds for a few seconds...

...and then the drums began to beat even faster as the guitars got heavier and faster, red lights starting to flash all over the arena. As the music got faster, something started to rise up on one of the sides of the stage, several figures seen amid the dimming of the light. The beats move faster and faster...

...until they hit a crescendo and the lights came fully back on, fully revealing CRUSH 40 to LOUD CHEERS as they played their instruments! And who else but Jun Senuoe that begin to sing the lyrics...

_**I see no, hear no evil** _

_**Black writings on the wall** _

_**Unleash a million faces** _

_**And one by one they fall** _

_**Black hearted evil** _

_**Brave hearted hero** _

_**I am all... I am all... I am** _

Crush 40 then slowed the beat down some as they delved further into the famous song, and suddenly, the crowd heard the revving of a motorcycle throughout the arena...

_**I... I... I... I am** _

_**Here we go buddy... Here we go buddy... Here we go** _

_**Here we go buddy... Here we go** _

_**Go ahead and try to see through me** _

_**Do it if you dare** _

_**One step forward, two steps back** _

_**I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)** _

**("I Am All of Me" by Crush 40)**

And during the lyrics of this verse... **SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG** came out onto the stage to loud cheers, riding a black and red motorcycle onto it, a serious and focused expression on his face. He stopped the cycle it in the middle of the stage, and stared out into the crowd from it, and then Crush 40 suddenly went into the chorus...

_**Do it... Do it... Do it... Do it...** _

Shadow revved the motorcycle, staring down the ramp as he kicked up the stand, and Crush 40 HIT IT...

_**Can you see all of me?** _

_**Walk into my mystery** _

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life** _

_**Do you remember me?** _

_**Capture you or set you free** _

_**I am all... I am all of me** _

_**(I am... I am all of me)** _

Shadow RACED down the long rampway on his motorcycle as the hard chorus was hit, the motorcycle wasting no time getting down the rampway, and then proceeded to circle the ring on his cycle, the red lights flashing throughout the arena the whole time, and the bell rang three times...

_**I am... I am... I'm all of me** _

_**I am... I am... I'm all of me** _

_**I am... I am... I'm all of me** _

"The following contest is a FATAL-4 WAY MATCH scheduled for one fall, and it is for the UCA Intercontinental Championship!" Cait Sith announced. "Introducing the challengers, FIRST, from Space Colony ARK, weighing in at 231 lbs..."The Ultimate Life Form"...SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! ...Wow, he went ALL OUT for this, huh?"

"And here comes SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, who's deciding to ride in STYLE for this Fatal 4-Way Match! Every dude has had a different road leading to this match and Shadow's road began when he and Chaos tangled back during the build towards Royal Reckoning! And THEN Jason and Hope got involved, and it became D-Hedge versus Jason and Hope, and then it devolved into a four-way war culminating tonight! And you got to believe to Shadow, this is his chance to not only settle many scores, but to regain a spot as a Champion in UCA! He WANTS a title BAD And he wants to rip it from Jason Krueger!" Church pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he's not getting any! Sure, that entrance was cool as hell, but the Ultimate Life Form is NO LONGER THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! HE LOST THAT RIGHT AT ROYAL RECKONING! WE'RE NOT COUNTING LAST STAND! Shadow's DONE FOR! And Chaos or Jason are gonna show him that when they DESTROY him and SEND HIM TO HELL! Because that's what a good Red does!" Sarge stated.

"Last year, Shadow main evented Final Clash, and been a massive staple of Final Clash, with Iron Man with Sonic in 2007, the UCA vs Rival Empire in 2006...Shadow's been through a lot of Final Clashes, more than anyone int his match. This stage isn't new to him...but is this HIS night?" Church asked

_**Can you see all of me?** _

_**Walk into my mystery** _

_**Step inside and hold on for dear life** _

_**Do you remember me?** _

_**Capture you or set you free** _

_**I am all... I am all of me** _

_**(I am... I am all of me)** _

Shadow stopped the motorcycle in front of the ramp, and kicked the stand, parking it as he got up to his feet. He then got on the apron, and entered the ring, before going over to a corner. He climbed the corner, standing on the second turnbuckle and staring out to the crowd as the red lights continued to flash through the arena, and Crush 40 began to reach the end...

**_I am... I am... I'm all of me_ **

**_I am... I am... I'm all of me_ **

**_I am I am... I'm all of me_ **

_**Here we go... Here we go** _

_**I am... I am... I am all of me** _

_**Here we go... go... go...** _

_**Go... Go... Go... Go... Go...** _

_**I am... I am all of me** _

The lights returned to the normal as the song ended, and the crowd cheered loudly, with Crush 40 raising their hands and motioning that Shadow had this before taking their leave. Shadow stayed on the corner for a few more seconds before jumping off the corner, and standing in his corner. His expression never changed as he stared at the stage, waiting for one of his opponents...

_**Behold the King** _

_**The King of Kings** _

**_On your knees dog_ **

**_All hail_ **

**_Bow down to the_ **

**_Bow down to the King_ **

**_Bow down to the_ **

**_Bow down to the King_ **

_**The King grinned red** _

_**As he walked from the place** _

_**Where the traitor lost both his name and his face** _

_**Through the halls and the corridors** _

**("King of Kings" by Motorhead)**

The boos rained down from the crowd as the lights turned dark once more...and a ring of fire appeared...and rising from within it...was **CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG,** wearing a long black trench coat with a hood over his head, disturbing purple markings all over and the kanji of "destruction" on the back. Chaos held his head head down as he stood in the circle of fire, before he slowly looked up, a mad look in his eye...before grinning darkly and suddenly throwing his arms out to the sides, causing the ring of fire to burst UPWARD around him...and then Chaos WALKS through the wall of fire in an instant, making his way down the ramp with that grin never leaving his face.

"Introducing challenger #2, from Parts Unknown, weighing at 239 lbs..."The God of Destruction"...CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG!" Cait Sith announced. "...Why do I feel the need to get FAAAARRR away from this guy?"

"And here comes hedgehog #2, and in terms of pure sadism, this guy outclasses EVERYONE ELSE in this match by FAR! HIS road to this match began as we stated with his feud with Shadow, but he was on the opposite of him and Jason against Hope and Shadow. Of course...that didn't turn out how he wanted...so he turned his ire out on Jason. And that whole implosion led to THIS match happening, and Chaos...well he just wants to destroy people, this dude's out of his mind. He thinks he's a GOD...but he a psycho that wants the Intercontinental Title, a title to further the return of his Era of Destruction, and all he's got to do is win this Fatal 4-Way! And he's one with NO FRIENDS in this war, nor does he want any!" Church called.

"And Chaos is a god who I have no doubt I would worship as he's a god of the REDS! And if it weren't for Jason in this match, he's the guy I'd want to win truly in this match! Look at him...he's a MODEL for GREATNESS in everything we do! And Chaos has had ENOUGH of these three, and it's time to make them SACRIFICES! Sacrifices for the almighty DESTRUCTION TO TAKE PLACE! MWAHAHAHAHA! ...Save for Jason, PLEASE SPARE JASON! He has done NO WRONG!" Sarge cried out.

"Chaos has been part of Final Clash a few times in the past, including successfully defending the Hardcore Title in 2008, and taking on Pit in a battle of good versus evil in 2011! And tonight, he looks to add "Intercontinental Champion" to his resume!" Church proclaimed.

_**Stinging in blood** _

_**He tasted his grin and it tasted good** _

_**The King took his head** _

_**Left him broken and dead** _

_**Bow down to the** _

_**Bow down to the King** _

_**Bow down to the** _

_**Bow down to the King** _

_**Bow down to the** _

_**Bow down to the King** _

Chaos reached the end of the rampway, and came across Shadow's motorcycle, staring at it with a curious tilt of the head. He then looked up at Shadow, who stared at him stoically...before GRINNING...then placed his hand against the cycle...and fire a SMALL CHAOS SPEAR into it, SPLITTING it into two as a result! The crowd gasped as Chaos smirked before he kicked the two halves of the cycle down to the ground, excalimng "You didn't need it anyway!" before entering the ring. Shadow...was NOT happy as he glared at Chaos, saying "I LIKED that bike..."

"...Well...that fills "destroy something" quota of Chaos for the day! ...As if these guys didn't hate each other enough ALREADY." Church deadpanned.

Chaos took off his coat and threw it to ringside, smirking still as he stared down Shadow, two of the four now in the ring...

_**The razors and the dying roses,** _

_**Plead I don't leave you alone,** _

_**The demi-gods and hungry ghosts,** _

_**God, god knows I'm not at home,** _

_**I'll never find someone quite like you, again** _

_**I'll never find someone quite like you, again** _

**("Touched" by Vast)**

The crowd gave out loud cheers once more as the music began, and white pyro rained down on the stage, covering it completely, until **HOPE THE HEDGEHOG** walked through the pyro, wearing a sparkling, white jacket with a hood over his head. He slightly pulled the hood up to gaze out the crowd, before throwing the hood off and gave off an AJ-Styles pose, pyro going off on the sides of the stage when he did so. He gazed out into the ring, a determined look in his eye as he muttered "Game time...time to play to win." He then made his way down the long rampway as Cait maid the announcement.

"And introducing challenger #3, from South Island, weighing in at 218 lbs..."The Warrior of Light"...HOPE THE HEDGEHOG!" Cait Sith announced. "Finally, about time we got some light here, the darkness was suffocating."

"And here comes the THIRD and FINAL hedgehog in the group, the one that's made determination and pure grit his motto! And Hope's deal in this thing began when he ELIMINATED Jason Krueger from the Rumble awhile back, and Krueger screwed HIM in retaliation! And who could forget his IC Title shot gone wrong?! To Hope, this is the title that's been escaping him for awhile, and he wants to get it! To him, he should already BE Intercontinental Champion, and this is making it official! He's one determined son of a bitch, we have to give hm that! And we shouldn't expect too much team-up from him and Shadow, considering how they've gone at each other these past few weeks, whether intentional or accidental!" Church called.

"It just shows that this IS every man for himself, there are NO allies! You got to do what you got to do, and Hope and Shadow KNOW THIS! Too bad NEITHER of them are winning! Hope's SUCH a dirtbag Blue, I can't stand him! He should just go AWAY! Or get his neck broken by Jason! I hope his determination cracks like an egg, and is eaten liken an omelet by ME! Because THAT is what he deserves! He will NEVER be Intercontinental Champion! NEVER!" Sarge called.

"...Sheesh...how do I stand you? Well, Hope defended the Cruiserweight and Tag Titles at last year's Final Clash, fighting Falco in 2009...Hope's been at Final Clash a few times, but this may be his biggest one yet! He's one three count away from that!" Church stated.

_**I, I looked into your eyes and saw** _

_**A world that does not exist** _

_**I looked into your eyes** _

_**And saw a world I wish I was in** _

_**I'll never find someone quite as touched as you** _

_**I'll never love someone quite the way that I loved you** _

Hope reached to ringside, and quickly got on the apron, quickly looking towards the crowd for a second before entering the ring, and throwing the AJ Styles-pose once more to loud cheers. Hope then backed into his corner, and stared at Chaos and Shadow, the former smirking, while the latter just glanced at him. The three stood in their corners, one more remaining...

_**FIRE!** _

_**Burn my lips, take a swig for old times sake** _

_**FIRE!** _

_**Touch my heart, bring me back my smile** _

_**FIRE!** _

_**Kill the clock, violence, it's murderous** _

_**FIRE!** _

_**Watch my back, as I fade away** _

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)**

The crowd gave out VERY loud boos at the sound of this music, but several cheers could be heard through the boos...and it was then that **JASON KRUEGER** walked out onto the stage, holding the Intercontinental Title in one hand by the strap, and he had a twitchy, heavy, and paranoid look in his eyes. He was breathing heavily, staring at the hedgehogs in the ring as if they were demons in the ring, before he shook his head. He pulled the title up to his chest, holding it tightly to it, muterring "Hedgehogs everywhere...everywhere...but they won't have it...they CAN'T." He then looked up, the expression of a crazed demon as he began to make his way down the ramp with his title.

"And finally, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Newark, New Jersey, weighing in at 233 lbs...he is the UCA Intercontinental Champion...JASON KRUEGER!" Cait Sith announced. "...Okay laddies, does anyone else notice how messed up he looks or is it just me?"

"And here comes the CHAMPION! Jason Krueger, who's not going for a flashy entrance, and how COULD he? He's a paranoid MESS right now! Look at him, he IS messed up! Ever since this match was announced, he's been seeing hedgehogs left and right, constantly acting as if it's end of the world with his title being taken away from him! He's been holding onto that title as if it's his LIFE FORCE, and you would think tonight is his DEATH, and he's walking towards it! I've never seen anything like it!" Church stated.

"Can you BLAME him?! That's the FIRST title he EVER won in Fiction Wrestling, that title means more to him than you can imagine! And he lost all the other titles he held! The NCW Tag Team Titles, the ACW Hardcore Title...that's the LAST title he's got, and like HELL he's going to let it go without a fight! Because he's a RED, and that's what REDS DO! And they may have to LITERALLY pry that title off Jason's cold, dead hands!" Sarge stated.

"This is Jason Krueger's FIRST Final Clash appearance, and the rookie has come a long way, but can the member of the Rookie Revolution pull it off? He's got NO Champion's advantage here, and he can lose even without being pinned or submitted. He's in the worst position possible." Church pointed out.

_**It's my cure, my mind decay** _

_**It can keep the dawn away** _

_**A losing battle day by day** _

_**Firewater!** _

_**Kill the void, come let's play** _

_**We can drink the dawn away** _

_**This empty pain is here to stay** _

_**Firewater!** _

Jason stood up on the apron, title in hand as he stared down his hedgehog challengers with constantly shifting eyes between the three of them. After eyeing every one of them for awhile, he entered the ring through the ropes...

...

...

...AND NAILED HOPE WITH THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE THE MOMENT HE WENT THROUGH THEM!

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Church cried out.

"SWEET BABY ON A MONDAY MORNING, HE JUST CLOCKED HOPE UPSIDE THE HEAD!" Sarge cried out.

Hope was sent out of the ring by the shot, and Jason wasted no time in taking advantage of the surprise on Chaos and Shadow's face, running towards Chaos and SLAMMING the IC Title into his face, sending him down and out of the ring! And Jason tried to nail Shadow with the belt as well...

"AND HE NAILED CHAOS TOO! THAT PARANOID PSYCHOPATH IS TRYING TO TAKE OUT HIS COMPETITION BEFORE THE MATCH STARTS!" Church called.

"AND SHADOW'S NEXT...!" Sarge called.

...but Shadow DUCKED, and caught Jason with a right as he turned around, forcing him to drop it! Shadow began nailing more fists as Matt quickly grabbed the title and had to ring the bell!

"Shadow DUCKED IT! Shadow DUCKED IT and is going to town on Jason's mug!" Chuch called.

"The bell rings! We got ourselves a Fatal 4-Way Title Match! Jason defending against the WORLD...OF MOBIUS!" Sarge shouted.

Shadow backed Jason into the ropes with his fists before he Irish Whipped Jason to the opposite ropes, but Jason came back and nailed a Big Boot to the face! Jason proceeded to yank up Jason before throwing him into the corner and nailing repeated fists to the skulls in a frantic frenzy. He then backed up and ran at Shadow, but Shadow caught him with a foot to the jaw, backing Jason up. He then ran at Jason and quickly nailed Jason with a Jumping Knee Smash to the face. Shadow then pulled Jason up to his feet, and nailed him with a Snap Suplex. Quick cover! 1...2...Jason kicks out. Shadow stood up and measured Jason on the ground, before bouncing off the ropes, and going for a Jumping Knee Drop. Jason rolled out of the way, Shadow's knee hitting the mat and the hedgehog held it as he stood up, but got nailed with a hard Lariat! Shadow went down, and Jason wasted no time in mounting Shadow and nailing him with repeated fists to the skull. And it wasn't long before he quickly resorted to downright vicious headbutts to the skull as well in a frenzied manner!

"And Jason flatout using his head to BEAT DOWN Shadow! This guy may be paranoid, but he's vicious as hell!" Church called.

"And that's what it takes to win! Why? Because paranoia and viciousness go hand in hand! Like peanut butter and jelly!" Sarge proclaimed.

Jason kept up the headbutts until he had managed to deliver 10 of them, and stood up to his feet, snarling down at Shadow and shouting "YOU WON'T TAKE MY TITLE! NO HEDGEHOG WILL! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL ALL STAY AWAY FROM IT!" Jason then picked up Shadow and quickly nailed a Neckbreaker Slam on him! A cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! He then turned Shadow over, and began dropping elbows on Shadow's neck, softening it up. He then nailed his own Jumping Knee Drop across it, that paranoid snarl on him the whole time. He then yanked Shadow to his feet, but Shadow suddenly nailed a Jawbreaker to Jason, stunning him. Shadow then ran at Jason, but caught him with a vicious Elbow Smash to the face! Shadow went down, and Jason growled before pulling Shadow up to his feet. He then lifted up onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry, but Shadow quickly began struggling his way out of the Absolute Destruction! He managed to land behind Jason, and push him away...

...RIGHT INTO A SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH FROM HOPE! Jason went down, and quickly stumbled back up to his feet...

...AND GOT NAILED WITH A MASSIVE LARIAT FROM CHAOS!

"OH! SPRINGBOARD FOREARM! LARIAT! Chaos and Hope BACK into the mix! And you can bet that was payback for those cheap shots earlier!" Church called.

"But now, they're in the ring with Shadow, and we're about to get some good ol' BRAWLING!" Sarge cheered.

Jason was laid out as Chaos stood over him, glaring down at him but then he saw Hope and Shadow, who stood at the ready. They all eyed each other cautiously, waiting to throw down...

...but then they looked down at Jason Krueger for a few moments...then back at each other...

"Waaaaiitt...they're ALL Looking at JASON...that's not GOOD for him." Church said.

"..Uuuhhh...please turn your eyes away from the Champion...he didn't do ANYTHING to you. ...Except try to take all of you out earlier." Sarge stated.

...

...BEFORE THEY ALL BEGAN TO STOMP THE HELL OUT OF HIM TOGETHER!

"AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY THEY'RE STOMPING A MUDHOLE IN JASON! THEY MAY HAVE PROBLEMS, BUT THEY ALL HAVE ONE THING IN COMMON: THEY DON'T LIKE JASON KRUEGER!" Church called.

"NOOOOOO, WHY MUST THE GOOD REDS DIE SO YOUNG?!" Sarge cried in despair.

The crowd popped as the three hedgehogs stomped a mudhole in Jason Krueger repeatedly, NOT liking what he pulled at the start of the match! After several moments of this, Shadow yanked Jason up to his feet, and nailed a Facebreaker Knee Smash to his face! Jason stood to his feet, dazed as he turned around...RIGHT into a Gamengiri to the skull! Jason then stumbled towards Chaos, who kicked him in the gut, placed him between his legs...

...then lifted him...RAN...

...

...AND POWERBOMBED HIM OVER THE ROPES TO THE FLOOR BELOW!

"OH SHIT! Jason POWEREBOMBED to the FLOOR! All those paranoia-filled actions finally bit him in the ass!" Church called.

"We must REMEMBER Jason for his contributions! He did the Reds so much good!" Sarge saluted.

Jason was down and out, as Chaos spread his arms god-like and shouted "NEVER DEFY THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" before turning around...

...RIGHT into a DOUBLE BOOT from Hope and Shadow that sends Chaos over the ropes as well!

"OH! And we need to remember that Hope and Shadow DON'T like Chaos either!" Church called.

"You damn hedgehogs, stop hurting the people I like!" Sarge cried out.

Hope and Shadow looked down at both the bodies of Chaos and Jason, admiring their work...

...

...when suddenly Hope ROLLED UP SHADOW FROM BEHIND! School Boy!

"Wait, roll-up by Hope out of nowhere! The early win!" Church called.

1...

2...

Shadow kicks out!

"Oh, Hope nearly won it! Told you, EVERY man for himself!" Sarge emphasized.

Shadow rolls out to his feet and stares at Hope, who just shrugs and says "Every man for himself" before throwing a fist. Shadow ducked it, and quickly kicked Hope in the gut before Irish Whipping him. Hope bounced off the ropes, and ducked a Clothesline, before bouncing back again with a Spinning Wheel Kick connecting. Shadow stumbled up to his feet and backed into a corner, where Hope ran at him, but Shadow Back Dropped him over the ropes. Hope managed to land on the apron, and caught Shadow with a Leaping Kick when he turned to face him. Shadow backed away, and Hope readied himself, before nailing a Springboard Dropkick! Hope leaps for the cover! 1...2...Shadow kicks out! Hope picks up Shadow, and tries for a Suplex, but Shadow remained rooted to the ground. Hope tried again...but Shadow landed behind Hope, and quickly nailed an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker!

"And Shadow and Hope showing NO qualms with fighting each other, as if it wasn't obvious enough the past couple of weeks!" Church told.

"You can tell that they want to see who's better, and this is a chance to show it! ...I don't care, I just want them both to DIE!" Sarge slammed his fists on the table.

Hope held his back in pain before falling down onto the middle ropes, and Shadow bounced off the ropes, and quickly crushed his knee on Hope's body against the ropes! Hope held his chest in agony, but Shadow suddenly pulled him up to his feet, and nailed a Bridging German Suplex! 1...2...Hope kicks out! Hope rolled onto his feet, but got kicked int he leg, forcing him to a knee. Shadow quickly backed up, before running...and HOPE DUCKED THE CHAOS BLAST! Shadow got back to his feet, but Hope suddenly leaped at him for a Jumping DDT...but Shadow pushed him off at the last second! Hope landed on his feet Shadow charged at Hope, but got a PICTURE-PERFECT Dropkick to the face when he did! Shadow held his jaw in pain, and Hope stalked him as he was on the ground. And once he got on all fours, Hope ran the ropes...

...but got TRIPPED UP by Chaos on the outside, and PULLED out of the ring!

"And Chaos INTERRUPTING the battle between Hope and Shadow! He's done letting them fight it out!" Church called.

"It's a Fatal 4-WAY, meaning, there's more than two, and the other two are showing themselves! ...Mostly Chaos! ...DESTROY HOPE!" Sarge shouted.

Hope landed on his feet outside the ring, and suddenly got lifted up into a Fireman's Carry, by Chaos! Chaos tried to throw him off, but Hope was elbowing the hell out of Chaos' head before he managed to land on his feet...

...

...and Chaos moved as SHADOW WENT FOR A BASEBALL SLIDE...NAILING HOPE INSTEAD OF CHAOS!

"Shadow TRIED to nail Chaos, but all he got was some Hope instead! NOT the kind of hope he wanted!" Church proclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was the kind of Hope I CERTAINLY wanted! A Hope hurt IMMENSELY! And by Shadow as well! All the better!" Sarge cheered.

Shadow slid out of the ring from the momentum, stunned but cursed before turning around WITH HIS HEAD BEING BOOTED DOWN BY CHAOS! Chaos sneered down at his hedgehog adversaries before he slid into the ring...AND BACKDROPPED A CHARGING JASON KRUEGER OVER THE ROPES AND DOWN TO THE FLOOR! Chaos had a wild look in his eyes, the destruction around him making him excited. He then sized up the three on the outside as they began to stand...

...before he ran the ropes...

...

...

...AND LEAPED OVER THE ROPES ONTO THEM ALL WITH A DESCENT FROM HELL!

"And CHAOS FLIES HIGH AND DESCENDS ON ALL OF THEM STRAIGHT FROM HELL! They AAAALL go down!" Church cried out.

"They NEVER stood a chance against the God! That's what you get for trying to defy him!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd popped for that move as it was cool as hell and Chaos stood tall, splaying his arms in a god-like manner, shouting "THIS IS MY ERA! BOW BEFORE ME! FOR THE DESTRUCTION HAS ONLY BEGUN!" He then grabbed Jason out of the pile, and quickly threw him into the ring. Jason stumbled to his feet as Chaos slid in...

...

...and caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam!

"And just like Chaos said, the destruction begins with a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam on Jason! He'll feel that one alright!" Church called.

"Couldn't you have done it on the lesser hedgehogs?!" Sarge questioned.

Chaos hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"And a kickout by Jason, but he's at the mercy of Chaos...and seriously, that is a HORRIBLE place to be in!" Church called.

Chaos stood to his feet, and looked down with a sick grin on the writhing Jason, and exclaimed "What's wrong, Jason?! Your nightmare coming true?!" before he pulled up Jason...but Jason suddenly rammed his head into the gut of Chaos. Chaos held his gut in pain before Jason did it again, and Jason stood with a growl, before grabbing Chaos' head for a Mental Breakdown, but the "God" suddenly lifted up Jason and DROPPED with him a Back Suplex Backbreaker! Jason held his back in pain, but Chaos suddenly picked up Jason, lifted him up into a Torture Rack...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH A RACK BOMB!

"And Rack Bomb! Jason's fears may be realized at this point because that was done with NO REMORSE!" Church called.

"Poor Jason, at least his reign may end at the hands of a god!" Sarge stated.

Chaos has Jason down in a pin!

1...

...

2...

...

Jason kicks out!

"No dice, Jason still kicks out! But Chaos doesn't look fazed...in fact, I think he likes that he gets to cause more destruction!" Church stated.

Chaos stood up with a smirk before giving a snap cutthroat gesture and picking up Jason and placed him between his legs. He then tried to lift him, but Jason remained rooted to the ground. Annoyed, Chaos tried again...

"Chaos, trying to take Jason on a Ride...!" Church proclaimed.

...

...

...BUT HOPE CAME IN WITH A SPRINGBOARD FOREARM SMASH ON CHAOS! Chaos went down as Jason stumbled backwards a bit, but Hope stood up, and ran and nailed a Running Dropkick on Jason, sending him into a corner! Hope then saw Chaos get up, and nailed a Running Dropkick on him, sending him through the ropes! Hope then saw Jason against the corner, and ran and leaped at him...

"Dammit, where the hell did Hope come from?! First Chaos, now Jason!" Sarge stated.

...

...but Jason moved out of the way! Hope landed on the corner though...

...

...

...BUT JASON NAILED A NECKBREAKER SLAM ON HOPE OFF THE CORNER!

"And Jason with the NECKBREAKER OFF THE CORNER! Neckbreakers are a specialty of Jason's and he just showed why!" Church stated.

"Yeah, and guess what he's about to do?! BREAK NECKS! And no better neck to break than Hope's!" Sarge proclaimed.

Hope held his neck in pain as Jason stood, running to the apron and BOOTING SHADOW off of it as he tried to get back into the ring! Jason then picked up Hope, and quickly nailed a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker on him! Jason covers! 1...2...Hope kicks out! Jason stands to his feet, pulling at his hair as that crazed, paranoid look returns, muttering "You won't take it...you won't take it..." before rushing and KICKING Hope in the side. Jason then picked up Hope...but suddenly got a Twisting Enziguri to the skull! Jason held his head in pain as Hope got back up, then ran and leaped at the ropes...

...

...and SPRINGBOARDED...RIGHT INTO A POWERSLAM FROM JASON! Jason then picked up Hope...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A HANGMAN'S NECKBREAKER!

"And a BRUTAL Hangman's Neckbreaker off that Powerslam in mid-air! Jason's not called the Messiah of the Neckbreaker for nothing, he EARNED that nickname, and he's showing why here and now!" Church stated.

"He knows every Neckbreaker variation in the book, and Hope's feeling that here and now! And that could be what gets him the win here and now!" Sarge exclaimed.

Hope held his neck in greater pain that before, and Jason stood with a wild look on his eye. He then glared down at Hope before yanking him up to his feet, and grabbing him in Suplex position. He then lifted him...

...

...

...but Hope KNEED him in the skull, forcing him to drop him! Hope landed on his feet, and managed to duck a Clothesline! Jason turned around...

...

...

...AND DODGED THE PELE KICK! Hope landed on his stomach, holding it in pain as he stumbled up...

...

...

...

...THEN GOT DROPPED WITH THE MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

"MENTAL BREAKDOWN! Pele was DENIED, and it cost Hope BIG TIME!" Church called.

"And I can proudly say, Hope..." Sarge began.

Jason hooks the leg like a madman!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CHAOS BREAKS THE PIN!

"You Just Got-the pin broken up?! ...Well at least it was done by Chaos, but why must you Reds fight?!" Sarge questioned.

Chaos stood up to his feet, where he was met with the furious fists of Jason, who was pissed that a hedgehog had ruined his victory! Chaos returned the fists and a slugfest had ensued before the "God" nailed Jason with an Uppercut to the jaw, then bounced off the ropes, but got caught with a HIP TOSS NECKBREAKER! Jason then yanked up Chaos to his feet, and placed him in an Inverted Facelock...then nailed an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker, holding on...

...

...and Chaos spun out of the Neckbreaker follow-up, and pushed Jason away! Jason bounced off the ropes, and RIGHT INTO A MASSIVE BACK BODY DROP! Jason stumbled up to his feet, and RIGHT INTO A BIG BOOT THAT SENDS HIM OVER THE ROPES! Jason however lands on the apron, and Chaos wastes no time in running the ropes for another Boot...

"Jason sent onto the apron! And he may be flying off to the ground now!" Church said.

...

...BUT JASON PULLS DOWN THE ROPES! Chaos goes FLYING over them...but HOLDS onto the ropes himself and stays on the apron!

"Chaos went flying, but he landed on the apron! Oh, bad things about to happen now, I can feel it!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jason and Chaos both stand on the apron, and Chaos throws the first shot with a punch to the face, which Jason responds in kind! The two begin to slug it out on the apron, trying to knock the other off...

...

...

...UNTIL HOPE DROPKICKS THEM BOTH OFF THE APRON FROM IN THE RING!

"AGH, where did that damn hedgehog come from?! He's not supposed to do that!" Sarge stated.

"Like hell he is, and whether you like it or not, Hope's sent both of them down to the ground, and he may not be done!" Church proclaimed.

The two crazy warriors crash down onto the floor, and Hope stands up, holding his head in pain but measures the two of them still. Once he saw the two standing, he ran the ropes as fast as he could towards them...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS AN OVER-THE-TOP SOMERSAULT SENTON ON THEM BOTH!

"AND I WAS RIGHT AS HOPE FLIES HIGH, AND CRASHES DOWN ONTO THEM IN STYLE!" Church called.

"DON'T FLY HIGH, FLY LOW AND CRASH INTO THE ROPES IN TERRIBLE FASHION!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd POPPED as the two went down and Hope rolled off them both, and stood up to his feet, giving an AJ-Styles pose to the delight of the fans...

...

...

...BUT SHADOW SUDDENLY GRABS HIM FROM BEHIND AND THROWS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"And SHADOW takes advantage! Again, friendships don't matter with a title on the line!" Church called.

"I like it when Blues hurt each other, it makes it so NEITHER of them win...but only when a Red can win instead!" Sarge proclaimed.

Hope writhes in pain, and Shadow just stared stoically down at Hope, before shrugging and then picks up Chaos and throws him into the ring. Chaos crawls a bit before getting onto a knee as Shadow entered the ring...

...

...

...

...THEN NAILED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAOS BLAST!

"CHAOS BLAST! Right to the FACE, and it couldn't happen to a saner hedgehog!" Church called.

"Dammit, it must be said, Chaos..." Sarge began.

Chaos went down as Shadow hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

CHAOS KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got-AHA! A kickout! To be expected from a God! He MASTERS the Chaos Blast! Now get up and WIN! ...Or JASON, DO THAT!" Sarge shouted.

Shadow was annoyed, but knew he had no better chance than this. So he stood up and picked Chaos up to his feet, placing him between his legs. He hooked the arms to a POP...

"Well this may be a Nightmare Chaos doesn't want to have...!" Church called.

...

...but Chaos SUDDENLY LIFTED HIM INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY! Shadow flailed about, but Chaos held on and SPUN HIM OFF...

"Or it's time for Shadow to experience RAGNAROK!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

...Shadow LANDED on his FEET! Shadow then KICKED Chaos in the gut, then placed him in a Gutwrench, then LIFTED him into an Overhead Gutwrench...

...

...but Chaos suddenly ELBOWED the head of Shadow, forcing him to drop him behind him! Chaos then grabbed both the arms from behind and TIGER SUPLEX CONNECTS! THE BRIDGE IS HELD!

"TIGER SUPLEX! Chaos gets the better of Shadow, and drops him on his head!" Church pointed out.

"And now Shadow..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT!

"You Just Got-AH HELL...what do we need to do a PSA on kickouts and why they're bad for a Blue to do? SERIOUSLY?" Sarge asked.

"Shadow survives in the nick of time, but Chaos has him right where he wants him, and THAT isn't good!" Church proclaimed.

Chaos sneers as he gets up and quickly pulls Shadow up to a standing position, and measures him. With a dark grin, he then bounced off the ropes towards Shadow...

...

...

...who LAYS DOWN TO AVOID THE SHOOT KICK, GRABS THE LEG TO TRIP CHAOS UP...

...

...

...AND ROLLS BACKWARD INTO A SINGLE-LEG BOSTON CRAB IN ONE FLUID MOTION!

"HEY, WHAT THE FUDGEBUCKETS?! NO, LET GO OF CHAOS, YOU HEDGEHOG!" Sarge cried out.

"Shadow with a BEAUTIFUL catch and transition into the Single-Leg Boston Crab! Chaos got too cocky, and he paid for it big time!" Church called.

"Whatever, like he's gonna tap to THIS! ...DON'T TAP, DAMMIT!" Sarge shouted.

Chaos gritted his teeth in pain and shock, clawing at the mat as the crowd cheered, chanting "Tap! Tap! Tap!" but he REFUSED to give them that satisfaction! He then began to CLAW his way towards the ropes, as Shadow pulled on the submission...

...

...he reached out towards the ropes...

"Chaos, trying to reach for the ropes, to survive...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...AND THE ARM IS GRABBED BY JASON KRUEGER, WHO USES IT TO QUICKLY LOCK IN THE TOTAL CORRUPTION! ARM-TRAP CROSSFACE!

"OH SHIT! TOTAL CORRUPTION! TOTAL CORRUPTION BY JASON KRUEGER! JASON ADDING HIS OWN BRAND OF PAIN TO CHAOS, AND TO JASON, THIS MAY BE THERAPEUTIC TO A PARANOID PSYCHO!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! NO, JASON, WHY?! HE WAS A RED, REDS SHOULD KILL BLUES, NOT EACH OTHER!" Sarge cried out in despair.

Chaos' eyes widened at the added pain being applied as his free hand flies about, the two submissions from the Champion and hedgehog doing their damage! Chaos' arm flew about...

...

...

...

...

...AND IT GOT GRABBED BY HOPE WHO APPLIES A FUJIWARA ARMBAR TO IT! THREE SUBMISSIONS! THREE SUBMISSIONS AT ONCE TO CHAOS!

"AND HOPE WITH THE FUJIWARA ARMBAR ON HIS RIVAL! THREE SUBMISSIONS ON THE 'GOD,' AND IT'S A POSITION NO ONE IS ENVYING!" Church proclaimed.

"DAMMIT HOPE, YOU'RE NOT DOING WELL IN GIVING ME HOPE RIGHT NOW! ALL YOU BLUES SUCK!" Sarge cried.

"CHAOS HAS NEVER TAPPED, BUT NO ONE WOULD BLAME HIM IF HE DID RIGHT NOW! BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU CALL THIS?!" Church questioned.

Chaos' cried silently out in pain at all the submissions applied to him, but dammit, he WOULDN'T TAP. Matt Newman was befuddled, he didn't know what to do if Chaos quit! All three of them applied their holds as HARD as they possibly could...

"Chaos has NOWHERE to go! Chaos is TRAPPED...!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...

...

...until Chaos BIT THE HANDS OF JASON AS HARD AS HE COULD! Jason cried out as the teeth dug into his flesh, drawing blood as he let go of the Total Corruption...and Chaos used the chance to grab Jason with his now free hand AND PULL HIM HEAD-FIRST INTO HOPE'S HEAD, CAUSING HOPE TO LET GO OF HIS HOLD IN PAIN! Chaos then gritted his teeth, pushing himself off the mat as Shadow held on...

...

...

...

...AND USED ALL HIS STRENGTH TO SUDDENLY ROLL THROUGH, USING HIS LEGS TO THROW SHADOW OFF AND THROUGH THE ROPES!

"OH DAMN! I don't know HOW...but SOMEWAY, Chaos managed to get out of the submissions! He managed to free himself from the agony without tapping!" Church called.

"But the pain must be EXCRUCIATING, even a god like Chaos needs some breaks! And Chaos' gonna be feeling all that pain for AWHILE! He's VULNERABLE!" Sarge stated.

Chaos writhed on the mat in pain, the submissions hold taking their toll on him as he staggers to his feet, but Jason CHARGED at him...

...

...

...and Chaos POPPED him Overhead RIGHT INTO A DROPKICK TO THE JAW FROM HOPE! Jason was laid out as Chaos turned around...

"Oooohh, well that work out like Jason wanted! Why do Red plans go bad like that?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A JUMPING DDT FROM HOPE, PLANTING HIM ON HIS HEAD!

"Because they JUST DO, because Hope just SPIKED Chaos on his head! Chaos is laid out!" Church stated.

"Dammit, are you all TRYING to piss me off today?! It's not FUNNY! I may be from a comedy show, but it's NOT FUNNY!" Sarge proclaimed.

Hope jumps onto Chaos, hooking both legs!

"The cover, for the title!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

CHAOS ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT BEFORE THREE!

"And the god kicks out AGAIN! And just in the nick of time! This is warfare at it's finest, all for the Intercontinental Title!" Church called.

"They all want it badly, I'll give them that! All of them do! But only one can have it...and it's not going to be Hope!" Sarge stated.

Hope rolls off of Chaos and onto the apron, where he quickly climbed onto the top of the apron...

...

...

...and CHAOS GET THE KNEES UP TO BLOCK THE DIVE FROM HEAVEN! The elbow CRASHES onto the knees, and Hope holds it in pain as he staggers to his feet...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER FROM CHAOS!

"And the Double A Spinebuster! Got to give credit to a bastard, he knows how to do a Spinebuster!" Church called.

"And guess, what, Hope?" Sarge asked.

Chaos quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

HOPE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"You Just Got SaVED?! By your own SELF?! Well that's just anti-climatic! GIVE US A CLIMAX, CHAOS!" Sarge urged.

Chaos, however, just staggers to his feet, looking down at his long-time rival, and simply yanked him up to his feet and placed him between his legs. Ignoring the pain still wracking his body, he wrapped his arms around his waist...

...

...

...AND SHADOW WITH A BACKSTABBER ON CHAOS OUT OF NOWHERE! Chaos held his back in pain as he stumbled forward...RIGHT INTO A JUMPING COMPLETE SHOT FROM HOPE!

"And Hope and Shadow with the TANDEM OFFENSE! That was inadvertent, but the signs of the teamwork they had long ago!" Church called.

"Let it be the only time, let it be the only time, go back to KILLING EACH OTHER!" Sarge cried out.

Chaos was laid out as Hope and Shadow stood back up, and looked down at Chaos...before turning towards each other. Realizing that they took out Chaos together, they stared at each other...thinking...

...

...

...

...BUT JASON CAME IN AND DOUBLE CLOTHESLINED THEM BOTH BEFORE THEY COULD DO ANYTHING!

"And Jason puts a STOP to whatever they may have been thinking about! Jason back in the fray, and he looks even WILDER than before!" Church called.

"He's already nearly lost the title a few times, he'll be DAMNED if he loses it without doing something!" Sarge stated.

Shadow and Hope were both down, and Jason held his head in pure frustration, exclaiming "Just stay down, you hedgehogs! Stay down, stay down, stay down, IT'S MINE!" Jason yanked up Shadow up to his feet...and quickly DROPPED HIM WITH AN AWESOME BOMB! Hope tried to get up but was brought down WITH A DISCUS LARIAT! Jason held his head, just staring down at the hedgehogs as if they were some nightmare come to life before shaking his head and he began climbing the corner. He then reached the top...

"What the HELL is Jason trying to go for?!" Church asked.

"Something that'll win him the match obviously!" Sarge answered.

...

...but Hope had managed to get up and nail a DESPERATION punch to the face! It barely connected, but it was enough to stun Jason on top. Breathing heavily, Hope pulled himself up and tried to climb...

...

...but Jason nailed a headbutt that sent Hope off the corner, turned away and holding his head. Snarling, Jason steadied himself...

...

...

...BUT HOPE NAILS A PELE KICK ON JASON ALL THE WAY ON TOP OF THE CORNER!

"PELE! DAMN! Jason knocked Hope off, but all he got was a FREAKIN' PELE KICK from Hope! Damn, it actually REACHED his skull up top!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, what's with all the backflips tonight?! No more backflips! Especially ones with kicks to the head!" Sarge called.

Jason was out of it on top, sitting there as Hope quickly pulled himself up to the top, taking a hold of Jason. He quickly threw his arm over the back of his neck...

...

...and SHADOW climbed up there with him, grabbing hold of Jason and throwing the other arm over his own neck. The two hedgehogs stared at each other, before nodding...

"Shadow and Hope...I think they got the same ide-HEY WAIT!" Church suddenly cried out.

...

...

...but then Chaos got under BOTH OF THEM, AN ARM UNDER EACH...

...

...

... _AND CHAOS POWERBOMBED THEM BOTH OFF THE TOP..._

_..._

_...WHILE HOPE AND SHADOW DOUBLE-SUPERPLEXED JASON..._

_..._

_..._

**...FOUR-WAY TOWER OF DOOM CONNECTS!**

**"TOWER OF DOOOOOOOOOMMM! THEY ALL CAME CRASHING DOWN! ALL FOUR MEN INVOLVED IN A FLATOUT CAR-WRECK, AND GUESS WHO GOT THE WORST?! JASON KRUEGER! MAYBE HE WAS PARANOID FOR A REASON! ...MAYBE!"** Church shouted.

**"DAMMIT, WHY IS IT ALWAYS JASON WHO HAS TO SUFFER?! WHY HIM?! WHY?! HE NEVER DID NOTHING BUT BREAK A FEW NECKS! HE'S INNOCENT! ...BUT GOOD ON CHAOS FOR TAKING OUT HOPE AND SHADOW! GOOD ON YOU, CHAOS!"** Sarge proclaimed.

**"ALL FOUR OF THESE GUYS ARE BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE, BUT WHO'S GOING TO WALK AWAY WITH THE GOLD?!"** Church questioned.

The crowd POPPED loudly for that move as Jason, Shadow, and Hope were laid out and Chaos sat against the corner. The "God" came out of that one relatively unscathed...and he used the chance to go over to Jason and hook both legs!

"It may be Chaos, because he's covering the one who took the most damage from that!" Church called.

"At least Jason will be losing to a god! Jason..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

JASON ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got-HE KICKED OUT?! ...Well, now I'm completely and utterly CONFLICTED. Help me." Sarge stated.

"Jason kicked out, he's kept his title reign alive, and Chaos is PISSED! Who can blame him for once though?!" Church pointed out.

Chaos was in DISBELIEF at the move...before going over to Hope and covering! 1...2...HOPE KICKS OUT! Now FRUSTRATED, Chaos covers SHADOW! 1...2...SHADOW KICKS OUT AS WELL! Chaos gritted his teeth in anger at them all kicking out before yanking Shadow up to his feet...

...

...

...

...AND PULLING HIM INTO AN IMPENDING JUDGMENT!

"Okay, NOW he's SUPER PISSED if that Impending Judgment was any indication! He couldn't get a win off the Tower of Doom, but this might do it!" Church stated.

"And this is MUCH better! Shadow..." Sarge began.

Chaos quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got...ANOTHER near-fall?! Will ONE of you get PINNED already?! I want to say my one-liner!" Sarge raged.

Chaos looked down in pure anger at Shadow's kick out before shouting "You want to feel more destruction? What kind of God am I DENY that request?" He then pulled Shadow up to his feet and lifted him up into a Fireman's Carry...

...

...

...but then Hope KICKED the back of Chaos' leg while he was still on the ground as hard as he could! Chaos gritted his teeth, but that allowed Shadow to slip out and get behind Chaos...

"And Hope with a little assist, and that's all Shadow needs!" Church called.

...

...

...and PLANT him with an Inverted DDT! Shadow got back up to his feet, and saw Jason stumbling up to his feet, and quickly nailed him with a Jumping Knee Smash, sending him to the ropes...

"Dammit, not Jason TOO! You damn hedgehogs, leave him alone!" Sarge cried.

...

...

...but Jason PENDULUMED OFF THEM...

...

...

...AND NAILS A VICIOUS PENDULUM LARIAT...ON _HOPE_ AS SHADOW DUCKED, LEAVING A STANDING HOPE TO TAKE THE BLOW!

"OH SHIT, JASON JUST PENDULEMED HIMSELF BACK WITH A VICIOUS LARIAT! BUT IT WAS HOPE HE GOT, NOT SHADOW! BUT HE GOT A HEDGEHOG EITHER WAY, SO HE MAY NOT COMPLAIN!" Church called.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT MATTERS, THE DOWNFALL OF HEDGEHOGS...SAVE FOR CHAOS! DESTROY HOPE, THEN SHADOW, THEN DESTROY THEM ALL!" Sarge cried.

Jason quickly got up, only to get GRABBED AND ARMS HOOKED...

...

...

...but Jason suddenly spun out of it, pulled Shadow in to get his own arm under his body, grabbed the head...

...

...

...

...AND PUMPHANDLE NECKBREAKER CONNECTS! Shadow was limp on the ground off that, and Jason wasted no time picking him up into a Suplex position...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH THE BRINK OF INSANITY!

"BRINK OF INSANITY OFF THE PUMPHANDLE NECKBREAKER! The Messiah of the Neckbreaker LIVING up to his name, and it may get him the retention!" Church called.

"Yes, because Shadow..." Sarge began.

Jason quickly hooks both legs!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

SHADOW KICKS OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got-WHY AM I BOTHERING AT THIS POINT?!" Sarge cried out in despair.

"Shadow KICKS OUT! And...LORD...Jason looks like he's about to EXPLODE! Explode out of pure DESPAIR and PARANOIA! How INSANE can a motherf*cker get?!" Church asked.

Jason held his head in pure disbelief, damn near pulling his hair out as he began to hyperventilate. Bad thoughts were starting to creep as none of the hedgehogs were staying down for the count. He slammed his head into the mat like a madman before looking at Shadow with an almost murderous look...

...before he slowly backs into the corner, crouched and stalking Shadow like crazy!

"Oh shit...it may be time for a GORE...GORE...GORE..." Church called.

"And it'll be a Gore RIGHT into Hell itself because that's where Shadow belongs! DO IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Jason ran his hands through his hair, exclaiming "You hedgehogs are EVERYWHERE! None of you won't go away! You keep COMING AGAIN AND AGAIN! FOR WHAT'S MINE! But you CAN'T have it! Because it belongs to ME! ME! ALWAYS ME! AND NO FILTHY HEDGEHOG WHOSE NECK I'LL BREAK...WILL TAKE IT...FROM...MEEEEEE!"

...and as Jason finished his rant, Shadow had staggered to his feet...

...and Jason RAN LIKE A BULL...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND SHADOW CAUGHT HIM MID-GORE WITH A CHAOS NIGHTMARE!**

**"OH SON OF A BITCH! SON OF A BITCH, SHADOW CAUGHT HIM! CHAOS FREAKIN' NIGHTMARE! SHADOW CAUGHT THE GORE AND TURNED IT INTO A CHAOS NIGHTMARE MID-MOVE! JASON RANTED A LITTLE TOO MUCH AND A LITTLE TOO SOON! HE'S OUT! HE'S OUT!"** Church cried.

**"THIS IS THE WORST KIND OF NIGHTMARE IMAGINABLE! WE NEED TO WAKE UP ASAP, BECAUSE THIS NIGHTMARE IS TOO REAL! YOU HEAR ME?! TOO REAL! SOMEONE PINCH ME, IT'LL END IT ALL!"** Sarge shouted.

The crowd stood to their FEET off that insane counter as Jason was unmoving, and Shadow wasted no time in rolling Jason over and hooking the leg!

"And Jason's WORST NIGHTMARE is about to come to life! THE COVER!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

HOPE BREAKS IT UP BEFORE THE THREE!

"OH, thank you Hope! THANK YOU FOR SAVING JASON'S REIGN! ...I NEVER thought I would say that...EVER..." Sarge stated.

"The "every man for himself" motto saves Jason's ass as Hope keeps his OWN chances at winning the title alive!" Church explained.

The two hedgehogs quickly scrambled to their feet off that, Shadow frustrated as Hope grabbed him...but CHAOS GRABBED HOPE FROM BEHIND AND NAILED A FULL NELSON SLAM! Shadow was stunned, but got BOOTED in the face HARD! Chaos then grabbed Shadow and THREW him out of the ring as hard as he could! Chaos then turned to Hope and picked him up but a Sitout Jawbreaker stuns Chaos, and then Hope bounces off the ropes and goes for a Spinning Wheel Kick...

...but Chaos SNATCHES Hope out of the air, catching him in his hands as Hope is SHOCKED! Chaos then adjusted Hope over his shoulder...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HIM WITH AN EMERALD FLOWSION, DROPPING HOPE ON HIS HEAD!

"EMERALD FLOWSION! Hope got caught, and then PLANTED on his head, which I'm sure Chaos enjoyed IMMENSELY!" Church stated.

"So now, I can say...Chaos, and this BETTER go through..." Sarge began.

Chaos tightly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

SHADOW PULLS CHAOS OUT OF THE RING BY HIS LEG!

"You Just Got-...Dammit, does the universe HATE my one-liner?!" Sarge cried out in anger.

"Either that, or Chaos didn't deal with Shadow enough! Shadow SAVING the match in the nick of time!" Church stated.

Chaos lands on his feet on the outside, and DUCKS a Boot to the skull from Shadow! He then grabbed Shadow from behind and RAMMED HIM face-first into the a steel post hard! Chaos snarled, tired of all the interruptions...but then his eyes caught Jason, who had rolled out of the ring off the Chaos Nightmare counter and was recovering...

...then his eyes looked over at the Spanish Announce table...

...

...and his eyes turned wicked as he went over to the table and began TEARING IT APART to the delight of the crowd!

_"Hey, hey, hey, leave our table alone! It didn't do anything to you!"_ Gonzales cried out in Spanish.

_"Why is it always the Spanish Table? Do it to the English Table for once!"_ Lopez snapped in Spanish.

"Whatever the hell Lopez and Gonzales are yelling about, Chaos is tearing apart their table! And I think it's for one Jason Krueger!" Church called.

"NO, do it to Shadow, do it to Hope! Don't do this to the Reds, Chaos, PLEASE! We've been kind to you!" Sarge begged.

Despite the cries of Lopez and Gonzales, Chaos had cleared the table and once done, he grabbed Jason, yanking him to his feet. He sneered in his face and muttered...

_"...Say hello to your worst nightmare, Jason. At least it came at the hands of a GOD."_

Jason's eyes WIDENED at those words but before he could react, he got placed between the legs of Chaos, who then LIFTED HIM HIGH, JASON REACHING OUT TOWARDS HIS IC TITLE AT RINGSIDE IN VAIN...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND GAVE HIM THE RIDE TO HELL ON THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE! WHICH DID _NOT_ BREAK! I REPEAT, DID NOT BREAK, AND JASON WAS DRIVEN ON IT WITH NO GIVE!  
**

"RIDE TO HELL! ON THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! AND DAMMIT, IT DID NOT BREAK! THE TABLE HELD, AND SON OF A BITCH, JASON WENT ON A RIDE HE'LL NEVER FORGET! HE SAW HIS TITLE REIGN FLASH BEFORE HIS EYES, AND THE END MAY BE NEAR! ...I'M SURPRISED THE DAMN THING'S STILL STANDING!" Church shouted.

"DAMMIT CHAOS! WHY?! WHHHHHYYY?! ...ALSO, HOW IS THAT TABLE INTACT?! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PAPER!" Sarge questioned.

Lopez and Speedy looked at each other...before pulling off a tape on it...allowing a "Made in Japan" logo to be seen on the Spanish announce table.

_"...We thank Puma Loco and White Pantera for their great advice in making sure this moment happened!"_ Gonzales piped up in Spanish.

_"Yes, so f*ck you, cliche of our table breaking! We win!"_ Lopez cheered in Spanish.

"...Huh...I'll be damned." Church blinked twice.

The crowd WINCED at the impact as Jason went completely still, his body slightly sitting up from the impact before he rolled off the table, motionless. Chaos' expression was one of pure sadism and enjoyment at what he just caused. Chaos splayed his arms out god-like...before pointing to Shadow, and proclaimed "...He's _next."_ before grabbing Shadow and dragging him over to the table.

"And now Shadow may be joining Jason on the Ride to Hell, and if Japan tables are as tough as we think they are, it won't give on this one either!" Church called.

"We need to make up for the fact that Jason's dead to rights, so Shadow, prepare to make up for Jason's suffering!" Sarge proclaimed.

He placed Shadow between his legs, splaying his arms one last time for a pose as his eyes alit with cruelty before he wrapped his arms around Shadow...

...

...

...

...DOSE OF LIGHT! HOPE WITH THE DOSE OF LIGHT ON CHAOS OUTTA NOWHERE!

"DOSE OF LIGHT! From outta NOWHERE! Hope with the Superkick, and a MASSIVE one to save Shadow's ass!" Church called.

"How come the people I DON'T like get saved, but the ones I like aren't?! How unfair is that?! I hate those doses! They're unhealthy!" Sarge rambled.

Chaos' head snapped back before he falls down, dazed and out of it from the Superkick as Shadow backed up. The Ultimate Life Form nearly saw it all go down for him, and the two hedeghogs recovered next to each other...before looking at each other...then at Chaos...then back at each other...

...

...and nodded in silent understanding. Shadow then picked up Chaos, as Hope backed up, and Shadow lifted Chaos up into a Overhead Gutwrench...

"What in the fudgebuckets are those two doing?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

...and Hope RAN towards the two...

"Taking out a common enemy...!" Church answered.

...

...

...

... **AND THE TWO NAIL THE HEDGEHOG DESTROYER, THE THUNDER EXPRESS, ON CHAOS ON THE OUTSIDE!**

"HEDGEHOG DESTROYYEEERRR! THE FINISHER OF D-HEDGE-X, RIGHT ON THE COLD, HARD FLOOR! HOPE AND SHADOW, WORKING TOGETHER ONE LAST TIME TO TAKE OUT THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Church called.

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DONE WITH THAT! DAMMIT, YOU LIED TO US, YOU DIRTBAGS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A GOD?! HE DESTROYS YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! DAMMIT!" Sarge cried out.

Chaos was laid out face-first on the ground as Shadow sat next to his prone form, while Hope pulled himself up to his feet and quietly slid back into the ring. Shadow got to a knee eventually...and saw Hope standing inside the ring, looking down at Shadow outside...

...and he gave a "bring it" motion to Shadow!

"And Hope telling Shadow to 'bring it' in the ring. I think he realizes that he and Shadow are the last two standing, an it's come down to them! No more teaming, just a straight up fight to continue where they left off Monday! To decide who will be Champion!" Church called.

"...Dammit, this is the worst, I can't deal with this anymore! The world is TOO CRUEL..." Sarge moaned.

Shadow stood to his feet, staring down Hope with his usual, disinterested look...but walks over to the apron, and leaps onto it as Hope stands at the ready. Shadow looks at him...and lightly smirks before entering the ring...

...and it's on as he and Hope began to trade FISTS in the middle of the ring! The two continued to trade blows until Hope nailed a Low Dropkick to the knee, forcing Shadow to a knee. Hope then bounced off the ropes, and went for a Shining Wizard, but Shadow ducks it! Hope lands on his side and quickly gets back up, only to get caught with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Hope was sent back into the ropes, and came back to a grab from Shadow, and lifted him up...

...but Hope landed on his feet behind Shadow off the Suplex Lift, holding onto Shadow and nailed a Neckbeaker! Shadow held his neck as Hope quickly got up to his feet, and then Springboarded off the ropes towards Shadow as he stood...

...

...and Shadow PUSHED Hope off of him as he went for a Springboard Tornado DDT! Hope landed on his feet, and went for a Lariat, but Shadow ducked it, grabbed the arm and spun Hope around to grab and lift him...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND PLANTED HIM WITH A FALCON ARROW DOWN TO THE MAT!

"Falcon Arrow! With AUTHORITY on Hope! And that's grounds for a cover!" Church called.

Shadow hooks the leg from that position!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

HOPE KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"And NO BALLGAME! Hope kicks out at two! He's not giving in that easily! ...Hey Sarge, you gonna say something?" Church asked.

"Why should I? One of these dirtbags will win! And that's just not right!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Oh get over it, you big baby." Church groaned.

Shadow got to his feet, wanting to finish this as he backed into a corner, crouched and waiting as he saw Hope slowly getting to his feet. Once he saw Hope on a knee, he charged...

...

...

...and Hope DUCKED the Chaos Blast! Shadow quickly got up to his feet, but got a Gamengiri to the skull, sending him into a corner. Hope then ran to the opposite corner, then to Shadow, and nailed a MASSIVE Running Corner Dropkick on him! Shadow stumbled out of the corner, and got placed between the legs of Hope...

...

...

...but Shadow pulled the legs out from under Hope, dropping him on his back, and holding onto them...and then CATAPULTED Hope into the corner...

...

...but Hope LANDED on the second corner with grace! Shadow stood up and turned to Hope...

...

...

...WHO NAILED A SPRINGBOARD INVERTED DDT OFF THE CORNER!

"And Hope pulling off some...PHENOMENAL moves, shall we say? A Springboard Inverted DDT! Shadow's down! COVER!" Church called.

Hope quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SHADOW ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"And SHADOW kicks out! NEITHER of these quitting, but something's gotta give! AND SOON!" Church called.

"Whhhhyy...? WHHHHHHYYYY...?" Sarge questioned.

"SHUT UP, SARGE." Church gritted his teeth.

Hope shook his head before he managed to stand up, and then went over to a corner, climbing it. He eventually reached the top, and stood tall on it...

...

...but Shadow got up, and CAUGHT Hope with a right hand, stunning him! Shadow then climbed the corner, and tried to grab him, but Hope suddenly nailed a few strikes to the gut of Shadow, causing him to let go! Hope kept striking Shadow...until he got free...then nailed a HIGH KICK to the skull...

...

...and that allowed Hope to push Shadow' body down, standing over him on top...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A SUNSSET FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE TOP!

"SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB! Shadow tried to stop Hope, but all he got was POWERBOMBED for his troubles!" Church called.

"Couldn't it have been Chaos doing that to Shadow?" Sarge asked.

"He's not a high-flier dumbass!" Church replied.

Shadow's body rolled backwards from the impact and to the center of the ring, while Hope did not go for the cover as he stood up against the corner. He looked at the downed Shadow...then STOMPED his foot on the ground...then again...then AGAIN...then AGAIN, tuning up the band so to speak...

"Oh boy...Hope's tuning it up...he's tuning up his DOSE, and it promises to be LETHAL to Shadow!" Church called.

...

...

...and Shadow SLOWLY stood to his feet...

...

...stumbled around...

...

...

...and Hope WENT FOR IT...

...

...

...

...SHADOW CAUGHT THE SUPERKICK! Hope's eyes went wide before he was spun around by the leg, and KICKED IN THE GUT AND HIS ARMS HOOKED...

"SUPERKICK CAUGHT! And that may be grounds for a CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...Hope spun out of it, and pulled Shadow by the arm to him RIGHT BETWEEN HIS LEGS AND TRIED TO LIFT HIM...

"NO WAIT, SHADOW MAY GET HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!" Church covered.

...

...

...

...Shadow BACK BODY DROPPED Hope over him...but Hope FRONT FLIPPED ONTO HIS FEET...

...

...

...

...

...AND SHADOW SUPERKICKED THE BACK OF HIS LEG WHEN HE DID! Hope cried in pain as he fell to a knee, holding his leg...

...

...

...

...

...AND THAT WAS GROUNDS FOR SHADOW HOOKING HIM UP AND PLANTING HIM WITH A CHAOS NIGHTMARE!

"CHAOS NIGHTMARE! SHADOW MANAGED TO STALL HOPE FOR A SEC, AND IT GOT HIM THE NIGHTMARE! HOPE'S OUT!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, why must this happen?! WORLD, YOU ARE TOO CRUEL!" Sarge shook a fist at the sky.

Hope was unmoving as Shadow quickly turned over Hope and cove- **GORE! GORE! GOOOOORREEE** **BY JASON ON SHADOW!**

**"OH SHIT, GORE! GORE! GOOOOOOORREEEE! GORE ON SHADOW! WHERE THE HELL DID JASON COME FROM?! HOW IS HE EVEN STANDING?!"** Church asked.

**"WHAT?! JASON?! YES! THE REDS ARE BEING SMILED UPON! THERE IS A GOOOOODDD! BECAUSE SHADOW JUST GOT GORED TO HELL!"** Sarge called.

Shadow was FLOORED off the Gore, but Jason wasn't done as he dragged Shadow up to his feet, pulling him in a Fireman's Carry with a wild, desperate look in his eye...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND NAILS THE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION ON SHADOW WITH ALL HE HAD!**

"ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! Jason wasn't satisfied with the Gore, so he Absolutely DESTROYED Shadow for good measure! He wants to take NO CHANCES!" Church called.

"And I can FINALLY, FINALLY, SAY WITH PRIDE...SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG..." Sarge began.

Shadow was laid out as Jason put his WHOLE body weight on Shadow, hooking both legs as TIGHTLY as possible as if his life depended on it and Newman made the count!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"IT'S OVER! JASON WINS! JASON RETAINS! JASON BARELY ESCAPES WITH THE IC TITLE INTACT!" Church finished.

_**FIRE!** _

_**You slowly bleed, lose your mind, a broken man** _

_**FIRE!** _

_**Drink it up, nothing left to kill the pain** _

_**FIRE!** _

_**Once it's through, no one else, they all betray** _

_**FIRE!** _

_**Cut the skin, keep your fears away** _

**("Firewater" by Sinister Growley)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL UCA Intercontinental Champion...JASON KRUUUUEEEEGGEEEERRRRRR!" Cait Sith announced.

Boos rained down from the crowd as the winner was announced, the small cheers still sprinkled across the crowd as Jason let go of the legs and fell to his side on the mat off Shadow, exhausted as hell. A look of disbelief was on Jason's face, as if it didn't register with him he had won. "Is it over? Is it FINALLY over?" he muttered...and he was answered when Matt Newman handed him his Intercontinental Title. He stared at the title for a few seconds...before LEAPING at it, snatching it out of Newman's hands and CLUTCHING it to his chest as if he didn't, it would leave him forever. Jason held the title so closely on the ground until he stumbled up to his feet and when he did, the ref raised his hand in victory, though Jason barely registered that as he continued to hold his title with a wild look.

"And Jason SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, manages to retain his title and escape with it! But he was this CLOSE to losing it! He was THREE SECONDS AWAY from losing the title, and he knows it! But he got there JUST in time, and this is the result! A title retention!" Church called.

"That was TOO CLOSE for COMFORT! After the Ride to Hell on the announce table, I thought he was DONE FOR! I thought we were getting a damn Blue victory after what happened, but Jason SAVES US ALL from it! From a fate worse than death!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Jason manages to keep his title by the skin of his teeth, and you can't take that away from him! Paranoid psychopath aside, Jason managed to get the better of these three on the biggest night of his career!" Church proclaimed.

Jason eventually rips his arm away from the ref before he stumbles through the ropes, and down to the ground, falling onto his back, still clutching his title. "It's over...it's over...it's still with me...it's still MINE..." Jason muttered in pure relief before he slowly got up to his feet and began to make his way up the ramp. In the ring, Shadow was still recovering as he held his neck, wondering what the hell just hit him, while Hope had came to, and realized what happened, slamming his hand across the mat in frustration, and Chaos laid against the table...just stewing in his spot, and contemplating many things from this. But Jason just kept walking up the ramp before he was on the stage, turning around to face the hedgehogs with his title close to his chest.

"Jason has to admit that this was NOT something he could breeze for! He went through HELL in this match, and these three hedgehogs brought it to him for that gold! But in the end, Jason managed to survive all of them to walk out of this one with the title!" Church called.

"And NO ONE is going to take that title from Jason! If he could survive THIS as Champion, what ELSE can he survive?! That title means EVERYTHING to Jason, and NOBODY will ever take the gold from him! NOBODY! For he is the Messiah of the Neckbreaker!" Sarge stated.

"Jason Krueger is STILL your Intercontinental Champion...and who the hell is gonna STOP HIM at this point?!" Church questioned.

The last shot we see is of Jason raising the Intercontinental Title HIGH in the air, a scowl on his face as he shouted "SEE THIS?! IT'S MINE! MINE! YOU HEDGEHOGS WILL NEVER GET IT! NO ONE CAN! THEY ALL CAN DIE TRYING! IT'S MINE FOREVER AND EVEEEEERRR! ALL...HAIL...THE REVOLUTION!" Jason snarled as he stared into the ring before he walked to the back, clutching his title the whole time...

* * *

The cameras go to the backstage area, where we see Tucker thrown in front of the screen and onto a pile of crates with a grunt of pain!

"Owwww, what the hell, dude?! You didn't have to do that!" Tucker exclaimed in anger.

"You were making lewd comments to the girls all over when you had an interview to do, and you damn near got your ass kicked for it! OF COURSE WE HAD TO DO IT! It's the only for you to get things done!" An off-screen worker shouted.

"Hey, not my fault I wanted to show them all my package, it's something to see! ...Bow Chicka Bo-OWWWW!" Tucker exclaimed as he got a hammer beaned at his skull.

"DO THE INTERVIEW OR YOU'RE FIRED!" The worker exclaimed. "Ugh, why do we DEAL with you?"

"Because we're funny and we won FWAs while you aren't or have done either of those things? ...Asshole." Tucker muttered as he stood to his feet. "Alright, alright, let's get this over with! Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time..."The Crow" himself...Senji Kiyomasa!"

The crowd EXPLODED with loud cheers as Senji walked onto the screen, a very serious expression on his face as Tucker began his interview.

"Alright, Senji, we all know what's up. Tonight, you challenge for the Hardcore Title in a SADISTIC MADNESS MATCH. A match you're 6-0, a match you've never lost in! It's your SPECIALTY. And you made it perfectly clear you want to murder Tennyson for what he's done...but we all saw that he's...gone a little off the deep end. A little 'psycho' as he puts it! So, how does this new mindset of Ben's affect you as you head into this match?"

Senji looked at Tucker for a brief second...before actually CHUCKLING, which caused confusion from Tucker.

"Hey, what's so funny? Last I checked, I wasn't funny, intentional or accidental! ...And we do BOTH!" Tucker replied.

"Sorry, sorry...I mean...I couldn't help but chuckle because you worded that as if...it was supposed to affect me in a BAD WAY...but in fact...I'm pretty excited." Senji grinned.

"You're...EXCITED? ...About Ben going NUTS?" Tucker asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I AM! See, here's the thing...it got a LITTLE too easy messing with Tennyson over the past few weeks. Because he kept trying to put this whole thing under HIS rules, the rules of "hero fights villain, villain does cliche shit, hero wins, saves the day, blah blah blah" because it made his ego swell, and he liked it like that. Thing is...those rules don't apply here. Not with SADISTIC MADNESS. There ARE no heroes in a match like this, whether you're good or bad. I've been in enough of these matches to know that, there's only the bastard willing to do the worst things to their opponent...and I'm glad Tennyson realized this. Because I hate is guts...but I want a FIGHT. A DAMN good fight, because that's what I love more than any other, and what I go into this match expecting. And I KNOW I'm going to get it..."

"...But you still plan on killing Tennyson, right?" Tucker asked in a deadpan manner.

"Oh yeah...because while I'm going to love this fight...still remember that I DESPISE Ben Tennyson. Because at this point...he's done so much shit to me, this is all turnabout is fair play! Let's recap shall we: He cost me a spot in the Elimination Chamber, he cost me a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, he cost me the ECW Animation World Title, he STOLE my Hardcore Title from me, he NEARLY RAN ME OVER WITH A CAR...and worst of all...he brought Domon and the others into this. And he thought all that shit...was the 'right thing to do' because he's the 'hero.'" Senji SCOWLED at this. "...And one thing you don't do...is bring THEM into this, and make it PERSONAL. THAT'S what Tennyson did...and it was a MISTAKE. Because now, he's going to PAY...and he'll pay in dividends."

"See...Tennyson may be in the right mindset...but he has NO IDEA what he's going into. What he's about to go through...because we ARE about to be overcome by Sadistic Madness...but unlike Tennyson where it's a means to an end...I THRIVE in it. This is where I excel, and I swear to you, he's going to find that out the hard way. I'm going to KILL Ben Tennyson tonight. That's not an exaggeration, that is EXACTLY what I'm going to do! And if not, I'm going to come PRETTY damn close to it. He started this to fill his ego...now I'M going to finish it and take back my Hardcore Title. I hope Ben Tennyson is as 'pyscho' as he says he is...because he's about to go on a trip through Wonderland he'll wish he NEVER went on. This is the end of the line for him..."

Senji then leaned into the mic and Tucker...and muttered the last two words with conviction...

_"...Dead-Center."_

Senji then walked away, his game face on as he was ready for a HELL of a fight, while Tucker watched him walked off...before uttering...

"...Well the...I'm not watching THAT match! I LIKE my food in my stomach, thank you very much!" Tucker stated before the camera went back to ringside.


	47. World Tag Team Title TLC

The camera was showing Sarge and Church at ringside once more...and they had worried looks on their faces...

"...I can only say this...considering Senji's hate of Ben...and Ben's psychotic state heading into this match...this is gonna get REALLY UGLY...and REALLY VIOLENT..." Church stated.

"I can agree with that for once, dirtbag. These two HATE each other at this point, and Senji, I won't lie, he can be a dangerous bastard...but Ben will show them all the glory of Red psycopaths...and bring us all a GREAT VICTORY! AS A HERO SHOULD!" Sarge proclaimed.

"I don't know about that, Sarge...Ben's got an ego, he's crafty, and he knows his way around violence, he's not one to underestimate...but he may underestimate Senji if he thinks he has it fully figured out. All I know is...this is going to be one bloody match." Church stated.

"Got that right, dirtbag...but that's for later...and we got NOW...and we're about to see violence of a DIFFERENT nature...but NO LESS insane to watch!" Sarge proclaimed...

...as suddenly a Final Clash match card graphic was shown, as the star from the opening video was shown, and it twisted to show tables covering with the word ""Tables" over them, then twisted to show ladders covering it with "Ladders" over them, then twisted one more time to show chairs covering the stars with "Chairs" sprawled across it...

...before suddenly suddenly a grey/brown blur, red/yellow blur, and fully grey blur clashed into the star with each other in an explosion of colors before it showed three teams next to each other: Team 2D beating their chests and throwing the 2D sign with grins on the right, The Elrics pounding their fists into their palms and rubbing hands, having intense looks on the left, and in the center The Sonic Heroes adjust their titles on their shoulders with determined expressions, with the weapons from before littering the background behind them in front of the star. And the words showed under the teams: **TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS: UCA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP.**

"Oh hell yeah. If you all thought Money in the Bank was insane, this MAY top it. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs ALL LEGAL in this match, and it's become the staple on which to end tag team warfare with. And there's no telling the LENGTHS these teams will go to to walk out Tag Champions." Church stated.

"They'll go to ANY length imaginable, because THAT is how much the titles mean to them! I know that no matter how I feel and I know they'll do ANYTHING to win this match. And we're going to see mass destruction!" Sarge stated.

"Mass destruction that NONE of these teams may walk out of the same again. And I know some people who are worried for the well-being of these six, but they know the price they are about to pay, and they have no fear...for better or worse..." Church proclaimed.

The camera went all over the ringside area and the ramp and stage...and it was LITTERED with tables, ladders, and chair set up and placed all over them all, and it soon showed the UCA World Tag Team Championships hanging high above the ring, as a graphic for the World Tag Team Titles showed up on screen, and Cait Sith stood on his moogle in the ring.

"The following contest is...the TABLES...LADDERS...AND CHAIRS MATCH...for the UCA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS! The first one to climb the ladder, and retrieve the Championship Belts hanging high above the ring will win the match for his team, and be crowned the WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd popped loudly at this announcement, ready to witness carnage on a whole other level...

_**Get up, get up, g** _ _**et up** _

_**Drop the bombshell** _

_**Get up, get up** _

_**This is out of control** _

_**Get up, get up, get up** _

_**Drop the bombshell** _

_**Get up, get up (** _ _**Get gone)** _

**("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)**

The pop soon devolved into loud boos as grey and brown lights flashed throughout the arena, before fireworks suddenly trailed down to the stage and exploded all over it. And arriving on the stage after that was **TOM CAT** and **JERRY MOUSE, TEAM 2D**...and they both wore black vests with the words "BURN IN HELL" on the back as flame designs decorated them. They had eager looks on their faces as they took in the sweet air of Final Clash once more, before they turned towards each other, placing their foreheads against each other with savage grins.

"YOU READY TO BURN SOME F*CKERS TO HELL?!" Tom asked.

"YOU READY TO SEND BASTARDS THROUGH TABLES?!" Jerry questioned.

"YOU READY TO PUSH ALCHEMISTS OFF LADDERS?!" Tom shouted.

"YOU READY TO DESTROY MOBIANS WITH CHAIRS?!" Jerry exclaimed.

"YOU READY TO BECOME 18-TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS?! ...HELL YEAH!" They both yelled out at the same time before high-tenning each other before circling their hands into a fist bump, then made their way down the ramp.

"Introducing the challengers, FIRST, from New York City, New York, weighing in at 453 lbs...Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse...TEAM 2D!" Cait Sith announced.

"And here comes the Masters of Non-Stop Violence themselves, the sadistic cat and mouse duo, the SEVENTEEN-TIME Tag Team Champions of the World!" Church called. "Seven in UCA, six in UWE, three in ECW, one in FTW, Tom and Jerry have made it to the top almost EVERYWHERE! And they are ONE TITLE WIN AWAY from TYING the all-time record of Tag Title reigns, held by Hall of Famers and mentors, the 2D Power Trip! And it could be on the biggest stage in UCA, in the match THEY know better than anybody else...Tables, Ladders, and Chairs."

"Damn right, and they're going to do it at the EXPENSE of some Mobians and Alchemists! This should be just them and the Mobian dirtbags, but the Elrics WEASELED their way into this shot, so Team 2D's gonna kill THREE BIRDS with ONE STONE! End a stupid title reign, FINALLY destroy the Elrics, and win the 18th Title! This is gonna be carnage incarnate, and I'm gonna love every second of it! But ONLY if Team 2D wins, and ESPECIALLY NOT the Elrics! ANYBODY BUT THE ELRICS!" Sarge shouted.

"Team 2D made their Final Clash debut in 2000, ending the year-long title reign of Yugi & Joey at that event, and have been to Final Clash many times. But THIS...could dwarf ALL of them if they have their way." Church stated.

_**Now look who's coming, yeah, look who's back** _

_**Quick, drop the bombshell straight to the track** _

_**Twenty first century killing machine** _

_**Burnt on the inside, a five-headed team** _

_**Now I'm not the same because you're not the same** _

_**And you're not the same because I'm not the same** _

_**And we're not the same this could never be the same** _

_**And we just want to survive** _

Tom and Jerry managed to get to ringside, where Tom patted a table set up with a big grin, exclaiming "Oh yeah, just RIPE for somebody to be put through it." before the two entered the ring. They then climbed opposite turnbuckles, and quickly raised the 2D sign as the crowd booed loudly, with Jerry motioning that the titles will come to them. They then got off the corners, waiting together for their next opponents until...

_**I am a dominant gene, live as I die** _

_**Never say forever cause forever's a lie** _

_**I can see right through it so I can't ignore you** _

_**The story changes but the ending will bore you** _

_**I tried to tell you but you simply obeyed** _

_**They didn't listen so they threw you away** _

_**Now all you do is talk,** _

_**I don't wanna hear your bullshit** _

_**Is this what you want?** _

**("30-30/150" by Stone Sour)**

The crowd cheered loudly as grey and red lighting flashed all over the arena...and then **EDWARD** and **ALPHONSE, THE ELRICS** came out onto the stage amidst the cheers. Ed was wearing his signature red coat, while Al was coated in body paint that resembled the armor he was once trapped in. The two took in the feel of Final Clash, then at all the weapons around them, then at the tag titles above, before they looked at each other, and Ed said "Ready to make it all worth it, Al?" And Al replied "Ready to go through hell to make it so, brother." The two brothers nodded before going down the ramp, before they got to a ladder, and they each climbed up a side of it until they reached the top, and splayed their arms out in a pose on the ladder to big cheers from the crowd.

"And introducing challengers #2, from Resembool, Amestris, weighing in at 426 lbs...Edward and Alphonse...THE ELRICS!" Cait Sith announced.

"Gotta admit...if any team in the modern era knows TLC almost as much as Team 2D...it's these two. WrestleMania, AnimeMania, One Night Star...these Elrics have become TLC specialists. They know TLC arguably better than any other team NOT named Team 2D. However, their track record in TLC is...SPOTTY...to say the least. And they know it! They've been AWF and CASZ Tag Champs...but NEVER the UCA World Team Champions since they debuted here. They want to change that. Hell, they're the ones that ASKED for this type of match, to end it all. This TLC Match means so much to these two, it means to them the end of everything they've been through in the business, and they'll do WHATEVER it takes to win this match." Church explained.

"NO! NEVER! THEY WILL NOT WIN! Elrics SUCK FOREVER! They are at the top of my 'Blues I Hate The Most List!'" Sarge exclaimed. "This is their THIRD big show TLC Match, right? Remember AnimeMania, WrestleMania? THEY SUCKED! And nobody remembers the Elrics in them! Hell, they lost their AWF Tag Titles in a TLC Match because that's how badly they SUCK in a TLC Match! They signed their own death warrants asking for a match Team 2D RULES in! Team 2D has been doing us a FAVOR with trying to put them out, and we're all here to watch them CRASH AND BURN as their dreams DIE in a horrible, but amusing fashion! MWAHAHAHA!"

"...I have no idea why you hate the Elrics so much, so I'm just gonna assume you're insane." Church deadpanned. "The Elrics are making their Final Clash debut themselves, they've missed the event a few times, but here they are NOW...and they have one shot to make history."

_**This is where it begins** _

_**This is where it ends** _

_**This is where it begins** _

_**And this is where it ends** _

_**They called us a dead generation,** _

_**They told us that we wouldn't survive** _

_**They left us alone in the maelstrom** _

_**As you can see we're all plenty alive** _

_**We know where you are and were coming** _

_**Lets see you say that shit to our face** _

_**Thirty-thirty/one fifty remembers** _

_**Thirty-thirty/one fifty hates** _

The Elrics had climbed down the ladder and were now down at ringside, entering the ring as Team 2D snickered at the two. Jerry proclaimed "Hey Ed, guess what? ...You're going to lose again, because HEY...you're too short to grab the titles. How do you even make it here?!" And Ed LUNGED at the two as Al held him back, exclaiming "WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIDGET AND YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE ME, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Team 2D just LAUGHED, having a riot with this...

...but not for long because the FINAL music before the match played.

_**What goes up must come down** _

_**Yet my feet don't touch the ground** _

_**See the world spin upside down** _

_**A mighty crash without a sound** _

_**I can feel your every rage** _

_**Step aside I'll turn the page** _

_**Breakin' through your crazy maze** _

_**Like my laser beams my eyes on you** _

**("Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40)**

The crowd cheered out their hearts as yellow and red lights flashed throughout the stadium...and then **MILES "TAILS" PROWER** and **KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA, THE SONIC HEROES** walked out with more energy in them than seen in a good while. The two Mobians had their game faces on, especially Knuckles who looked pissed and exclaimed "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED MONDAY?! THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TEN TIMES WORSE TONIGHT!" as Tails simply motioned that this was gonna be THEIR playground soon enough. The two fist bumped with each other before they began to make their way down the ramp, Knuckles grabbing a chair, slamming it onto the ground, and pointing it towards the two teams as if to warn them of what's to come.

"And finally, from the planet Mobius, weighing in at a combined weight of 442 lbs...they are the reigning, defending UCA World Tag Team Champions...Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna...THE SONIC HEROES!" Cait Sith announced.

"And here come the Sonic Heroes, Tails and Knuckles, who have called themselves the underdogs in this match. And you know what? They may be right, they've been in a few TLC Matches in the past, but NEVER as a team like The Elrics or Team 2D. A lot of people think they won't survive this match as Champs, especially after they've managed to scrape by these two teams before last month. But Tails and Knuckles are using that as FUEL, they WANT to be the underdogs, and they want to shock the world and retain these titles. They want to make TLC THEIR match, and considering the beef between The Elrics and Team 2D, they may do just that if they aren't careful." Church proclaimed.

"They may be slightly better than The Elrics, but we SHOULDN'T have these two walking out of the stadium still Champions! Why?! THEY SUCK! They wrongfully took those titles from Mario, and now, they wish to keep them from Team 2D? I will not stand for this, they must be destroyed for all Reds everywhere. They are the underdogs, want to know why? Because they HAVE NO CHANCE IN HELL of walking out Champions! And we're about to see Team 2D rise from the ashes of their reign, as well as the debris of all these weapons!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Tails and Knuckles have been in many Final Clashes, but this will actually be their FIRST as a team. These two lifelong friends want to make that MEAN something, rather than a loss. But can they survive the hell that is TLC?" Church asked.

_**Watch me rule the night away** _

_**Watch me save the day** _

_**Feel my storm its getting close** _

_**Headed your way** _

_**Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)** _

_**Bind you, confine you, defying your reign** _

_**Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)** _

_**Setting the stage for a heroes parade** _

Tails and Knuckles quickly reached the ring and entered it as quickly as possible, and the two Mobians stared at their challengers, and they pointed to the titles above them, to remind them that that's theirs. The Elrics looked longingly at the gold, while Team 2D just grinned at the prospect of breaking such hopes. Eventually, the second new UCA ref, Jimmy Aaron (average-height, a bit round but not fat, brown hair, and laid-back) entered the ring and checked on all six of these men as the reality of their situation began to set in.

"All six of these guys have been in a TLC Match before, whether as a team or singles...and they know the price they're about to pay. This match has you risking everything, all for gold. It is a demolition derby, and it will NOT be pretty." Church called.

"It's been a LONG road. The Mario Bros vs. Tails and Knuckles, The Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, Royal Reckoning, the Round Robin Title Matches, Last Stand, and the weeks up to this...it's gonna be a car wreck as it all finally leads up to THIS!" Sarge stated.

Jimmy Aaron checked on the three teams, making sure they all knew what they were getting themselves into. The six nodded, already mentally prepared for this...

...and the ref RANG THE BELL...and GOT THE HELL OUT OF DODGE before he got in the crossfire!

"AND IT'S TIME! SIX MEN, THREE LETTERS, TWO TITLES! TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES, IT'S TIME FOR WAR!" Church called.

The Elrics made their ways towards the champs, who made their way towards the Elrics as well...

...

...AND TEAM 2D CAUGHT THE ELRICS WITH LOW BLOW KICKS OUTTA NOWHERE!

"WHAT THE HELL?! Ah come on, OF COURSE they did that! Team 2D's rivalry with The Elrics is well-documented, and they just HAD to be dicks to them out of the starting gate!" Church exclaimed.

"Greatest start to a match EVER...of ALL TIME." Sarge proclaimed.

The Elrics fell down, holding their nuts in pain as Team 2D smirked, and the Sonic Heroes were taken back. But that ended instantly as Team 2D POUNCED on the Champs, and fists went flying. Tom kept pounding away at Knuckles caught a fist, and UPPERCUTTED Tom so hard, he went down. Tails managed a kick to the gut, and tried for an Irish Whip, but Jerry reversed and got a Neckbreaker on Tails. Tom was backed up into a corner, and pounded away at by Knuckles, but Jerry suddenly pounced on him from behind and began to nail several fists, but Knuckles with vicious backhand. Jerry was sent away, and Knuckles made sure to grab Jerry, but Tom suddenly planted the echidna with a Full Nelson Slam! Tom turned around, and got a Dropkick from Tails which sent him down. Jerry got up, but got a Spinning Wheel Kick for his troubles! The cat and mouse were down, and Tails measured them both before running the ropes, but got caught with a Double Flapjack down to the mat!

"And Team 2D making the most out of that beginning, and taking down the Sonic Heroes! They can be jerks, but they are damn well effective as a team! It's how they became legends!" Church called.

"They know how to isolate people, and how to make every move count! They KNOW each other so well, that they don't even need to communicate, they just KNOW! And that will lead to titles number EIGHTEEN!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tom and Jerry stood to their feet, turned to each other, and then nodded before they exited the ring. They quickly grabbed one of the standing ladders at ringside, folding it up before they both lifted it up. They carried it and ED WENT FOR A BASEBALL SLIDE TO THE LADDER! But Team 2D lifted the ladder up, letting Ed slide under it. The Elric landed on his feet, then ducked the ladder as cat and mouse tried to ram it into Ed, but Ed ducked AND AL SUICIDE DIVED INTO THE LADDER, CRASHING IT INTO TEAM 2D! The two went down as Al held his stomach, and the Elrics quickly grabbed the ladder, SLAMMED it down on Tom for a little payback, and slid it into the ring. The two slid into it as well, where Ed was greeted with a vicious right from Knuckles. Knuckles didn't follow through though as Al was on him, still pissed from last month as the two brawled with each other. Knuckles however kneed Al in the gut with a scowl, before placing him between his legs, and tried to lift for a Deep Impact, but suddenly Ed came in with an Elbow Smash to the face. Knuckles held his jaw, but tried for a right, but Ed caught it and got him in position as Al stood...and nailed the Equivalent Exchange as Al nailed an Enziguri to the back of his head!

"And the Elrics take down Knuckles, who I'm SURE recalls the fact that HE'S the reason Al got sent through a flaming table last month! And if you haven't noticed...they're still ticked about that!" Church proclaimed.

"Why are they?! Knuckles did us a favor with that sort of thing! Who even LIKES an Elric?! We should be THANKING Knuckles for his service to the Reds that night!" Sarge stated.

Ed and Al stood to their feet and quickly grabbed the ladder, lifting it up and setting it up under the titles. The two then began to climb up the ladder on both sides to try and get the titles, but Tails came in and pushed the ladder over. The ladder tipped over, and the Elrics fell off but landed on their feet, where they were greeted with a kick to Ed, then a Forearm to Al. Tails then nailed a Front Dropkick to Ed to send him down, and went for an Enziguri, but Al ducked it. Tails got back up, but Al grabbed him from behind and lifted him for a Back Suplex. Ed got up and tried to go over, but Tails kicked Ed in the face from his position, then came back down with a Bulldog on Al. Ed went for the Automail Clothesline, but Tails ducked AND ED GOT SMASHED IN THE SKULL WITH A STEEL CHAIR FROM KNUCKLES! Ed was out as Al staggered to his feet, and got a chair tossed to him. He caught it in his hands...

...AND THE CHAIR WAS SENT INTO HIS FACE AS TAILS RAMMED THE END OF A LADDER INTO IT!

"OH, and there's a taste of the ladder AND chair portion of this match! The Champs getting used to TLC as a team VERY quickly here." Church stated.

"No, they better not! I want to see them get hurt, maimed, destroyed...not as much as the Elrics, but still, TEAM 2D FOR THE WIN!" Sarge shouted.

Wanting to follow up on that, Tails quickly leaned the ladder against a corner, while Knuckles picked up Al, pushing him into a corner, then Irish Whipping him into the leaned ladder. Knuckles then quickly got on all fours in front of Al, while Tails got near a corner with a chair in hand before running...then stepped onto Knuckles and off him DROPKICKING THE CHAIR INTO AL OFF IT! SANDWICHING Al between the chair and the ladder as the Elric fell down to the ground in pain. Knuckles stood to his feet, caught sight of Ed, and still disliking him from awhile back, patted Tails on the back, and told him that they should take out Ed next and make sure he's out! Tails sighed at Knuckle's hate of Ed, but did not object as he pulled the ladder off the corner and set it down near the corner. Knuckles dragged Ed near the corner himself as Tails climbed the corner, and then Knuckles lifted Ed up onto his shoulders...

...but then Jerry got on the apron AND PUSHED TAILS OFF THE CORNER! Tails went SPLAT on the ground, leaving Knuckles hanging with Ed on his shoulders confused...but then Ed suddenly fell off his shoulders, turning the Deep Impact into a SITOUT FACEBUSTER ON THE LADDER...

...AND JERRY FOLLOWED THAT UP A SECOND LATER WITH DIVING CHAIR DROP OFF THE TOP TO ED!

"And Jerry DROPS the chair onto Ed bad! The mouse is the only one standing after being one crafty f*ck!" Church stated.

"The violence is starting to escalate, and who doesn't love watching violence before their eyes?!" Sarge asked.

Jerry got up, but was greeted with a Spinning Wheel Kick to the face from Al. Al tried to pick up Jerry off that, but Tom came in from behind, and planted him with a Full Nelson Bomb! Al sat in pain as Tom rolled away, and Jerry quickly grabbed and lifted up Al from behind...BACK SUPLEX/NECKBREAKER COMBO! Tom and Jerry got up, with the latter pointing towards the recovering Knuckles, and the two quickly grabbed him and lifted him onto their shoulders, ran to the ropes...

...AND DOUBLE POWERBOMBED HIM OVER THE ROPES AND STRAIGHT INTO A SET-UP LADDER, LANDING NASTILY ACROSS IT!

"SHIT! DAMN...Team 2D just POWERBOMBED the holy hell out of Knuckles into that ladder on the outside! They're sadistic little animals!" Church stated.

"And that's TLC expertise coming into play! They know EXACTLY how to hurt anyone in their way in this match!" Sarge pointed out.

Team 2D were the only ones left standing, and they had absolutely sadistic looks on their faces as they felt it. The violence was escalating, but it needed more. A sentiment which was echoed by a thunderous "WE WANT TABLES! *Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap* WE WANT TABLES!" chant. So Tom SHOVED Jerry in the chest, and shouted "JERRY!"

"WHAT, TOM?!" Jerry asked.

...

...

"GET THE TABLES!" Tom shouted to a BIG pop from the crowd (tables were always loved, no matter their feelings for a person), and the cat and mouse quickly exited the ring and began grabbing tables outside the ring.

"And Team 2D getting some DAMN WOOD here! And bodies may be about to break through that wood in a couple of seconds!" Church stated.

"YES! TABLES! MORE TABLES! BREAK THE DIRTBAGS IN HALF FOR THEM! MAKE SURE THEY SUFFER, HAHA!" Sarge laughed.

Jerry finished setting up a table outside the ring near the corner, while Tom slid a table into the ring. Tom set the table up near a corner as Jerry also slid another table into the ring. Jerry slid into the ring, grabbed a chair, and slammed it across Al's back to keep him down. Jerry then leaned the table against a corner before meeting up with Tom to decide who would go through a table...and the two laid eyes on Ed, then back at each other "...An Elric. Who else?" They grinned together before they grabbed Ed and dragged him over to the table near a corner. They set him up Suplex-style, and then they both lifted him up for a Double Suplex...

"And of course Team 2D want to try and put an Elric through the table! Big shock...!" Church called.

...

...Ed however flipped out of it and landed on the OPPOSITE side of the table, avoiding it completely as he fell against the corner! Team 2D turned around RIGHT INTO A CROSSBODY FROM TAILS OFF THE CORNER AND OVER THE TABLE! Team 2D went down as Tails rolled off them...but Ed stepped onto the table, and leaped off it towards Tails...

...

...and got CAUGHT in a Fireman's Carry by KNUCKLES! Knuckles who managed to come in, and Ed struggled in his grip, but the echidna held on as he turned to Tails...

...

...who nailed a Running Single-Leg Dropkick to the skull of Ed, Knuckles using the momentum to spin Ed off his shoulders AND PUT HIM THROUGH THE TABLE BEHIND HIM WITH A FLAPJACK SPUN FROM A FIREMAN'S CARRY!

"And ED'S the one to go through a table regardless! Double team by Tails & Knuckles gives Ed some painful splinters!" Church called.

"It would have been better if it was done by Team 2D, but I'll take an Elric being in pain any day!" Sarge proclaimed.

Knuckles glared down at Ed, exclaiming "THAT was for the Automail Clothesline from last month!" while Tails set up the ladder in the center of the ring. Tails told Knuckles to keep an eye out as Tails began to make his way up the ladder. Knuckles indeed stood on watch, circling the ladder as Tails reached the top...

"Tails being the first person to reach the top of a ladder, but those titles are HIGH above. I think he may need to stand up the very top to get the belts!" Church pointed out.

...

...

...but as Tails tried to reach towards the belts above, Al had climbed the corner to the top. Knuckles saw him and tried to go after him, but Al dived off and nailed a Diving Front Dropkick on Knuckles! The impact sent Knuckles into the ladder, which caused it to tip with Tails on it...

...

...

...AND HE FELL OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE TABLE LEANED AGAINST THE CORNER!

"Oh dammit, are you kidding me?! Why did that have to happen?! Why Reds why?!" Sarge cried out.

"Knuckles tried to play defense, but Al used Knuckles to send Tails off the ladder and through some wood himself!" Church called.

Knuckles stood up and saw what happened, cursing to himself...until he was tackled down by Al, who pounded away at him. Never forgetting what Knuckles caused, he continued to rain down fists until he picked up Al, but Knuckles nailed a big Uppercut, followed by a Side Slam! Now ticked, Knuckles picked up Al and lifted him into a Fireman's Carry, but Al began to elbow Knuckles in the skull, forcing him to drop Al behind him. Knuckles turned around...

...

...and AL BEANED a chair into Knuckles' skull VICIOUSLY! Knuckles fell back into a corner, dazed as Al grabbed the chair and JAMMED the end into his gut with bad intent. Al then opened the chair up and set it up in front of Knuckles. Al then ran to the opposite corner, then ran back towards the chair, stepped on and off it...

...

...and Knuckles moved out of the way, causing Al to crash face-first into the corner! Knuckles then grabbed him from behind AND GERMAN SUPLEXED HIM THROUGH THE SET-UP CHAIR HEAD AND NECK FIRST, DESTROYING THE CHAIR!

"OH DAMN! THAT will be KILLER on the neck and head! Al trying to get some retribution on Knuckles for last month, but he only got a stinger instead!" Church stated.

"That neck better broken amid all the steel, because dammit, that's the only Elric I can stand! One with a broken body!" Sarge said.

Al was folded up like an accordion amid the chair remains, and Knuckles just KICKS the body of Al away before he grabs the ladder and picks it back up to under the belts. He then begins his trek up the ladder...

"And now Knuckles looking to get the belts with no one else up!" Church called.

...

...

...he's halfway there...

...

...

...now 75 percent...

...

...but Ed's on top of the corner...

"Hey wait, what's the damn Elric doing?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

... **DIVING AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE ON KNUCKLES OFF THE LADDER, SENDING HIM SPINNING OFF IT AND TO THE MAT FACE-FIRST!**

"AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINING KNUCKLES OFF THE LADDER, THAT'S WHAT HE DOING! ED FLYING AND DAMN NEAR TAKING KNUCKLES' HEAD OFF!" Church called.

"AH DAMMIT! YEAH, IT LOOKED COOL, BUT IT WAS AN ELRIC, SO THE COOLNESS DROPS 100 PERCENT! DAMMIT ALL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Knuckles was out as Ed stood up and threw his arm down angrily at the echidna, as if to spite him before turning around RIGHT INTO A LADDER TO THE FACE FROM TOM! Tom had brought in another ladder, and began jamming the ladder down onto the body as Jerry set up a ladder bridge between the ring and the barricade. Jerry motioned to Tom that it was ready and Tom threw the ladder down on Ed's body before dragging him up to his feet and towards the ladder bridge. Tom smirked, saying "What better way to spend time than hurting an Elric for us?" Tom tried to lift up Ed, but Ed wouldn't budge. Annoyed, Tom tried again...

"Yeah, that's it, Team 2D, send Ed on a ride of pain he won't forget!" Sarge urged.

...

...

...AND ED BACK BODY DROPPED TOM OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE LADDER BRIDGE! Tom cried out in pain as Ed stumbled forward, but Jerry slid as Ed turned around and charged...but Ed LIFTED Jerry overhead...

"No, Tom's the one in pain, and Jerry's about to FOLLOW!" Church followed.

...

...and he LANDED ON THE LADDER RUNGS AND CLIMBED TO THE TOP IN A HURRY! Jerry reached the top run and reached for the titles above...

"OH SHIT, Jerry's on top of the ladder! He's trying to grab the titles!" Church exclaimed in surprise.

"GRAB IT, GRAB IT QUICK!" Sarge urged.

...

...

...

...but Ed scrambled up the same side of the ladder and clubbed Jerry in the back to stop him!

"SO CLOSE! Team 2D was so close, but of course Ed decides to stop Jerry because he doesn't know HE'S A DIRTBAG!" Sarge shouted.

"Ed and Jerry battling on that side of the ladder, and that can't end well, it NEVER does!" Church called.

The two began to brawl on that side of the ladder, trying to knock the other off...when TAILS SPRINGBOARDED onto the other side of the ladder, landing on it and climbing it to reach the gold...

"Oh shit, Tails SPRINGBOARDING onto the ladder, he's trying to go in through the backdoor!" Church called.

...

...

...

...but Al WITH A CHAIR TO THE BACK, THE SMACK ECHOING ACROSS THE STADIUM! Tails gritted his teeth and tried to reach towards the titles again, but got ANOTHER chair shot to the back, and Al used that chance to climb up that side of the ladder as well with the chair, and Tails tried to elbow Al off as the four fought on that ladder as of this moment!

"Oh man, we got ourselves four guys! Two Elrics, one Mobian, and one legend, and they're all beating the hell out of each other!" Church called.

"Knock them all off, Jerry! Quick, before they pull out some stupid Blue BS to screw you!" Sarge stated.

The four continued to fight on their respective sides of the ladder until Ed actually sent Jerry's head INTO TAILS'S HEAD, causing them to be dazed. Al took advantage of that assist from Ed, and grabbed hold of Tails from behind, positioned the chair in his hand...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVER A CHAIR-AIDED BACKSTABBER OFF THE LADDER TO TAILS!

"SWEET SON OF A BITCH, THE BACK OF TAILS MAY BE BROKEN!" Church called.

"DAMMIT! Stop doing cool moves, you damn Elrics! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO!" Sarge exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ed and Jerry were still fighting, and Ed hooked up Jerry for an Equivalent Exchange off the ladder...but Jerry fought out of it, elbowing the side of Ed's head to get out of it. He then lifted Ed into a Fireman's Carry, readied himself...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TKO OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER TO ED!

"TKO OFF THE LADDER! And it was sure as hell a TOTAL KNOCKOUT to Edward, alright!" Church exclaimed.

"YEAH! That's what you get for thinking you can win dirtbag!" Sarge cheered.

All four men were down on the mat, in pain after those big falls off the ladder as it seemed no one was going to be able to do anything for awhile...

...

...

...but then TOM had pulled himself off the ladder bridge and into the ring. He crawled over to the ladder in the ring, and quickly turned it to the side before he began his trek up to the ladder as FAST AS HE COULD...

"Tom! Now TOM'S the one who's trying to sneak in through the back door! Getting hurt earlier may have been a blessing!" Church called.

...

...

...he managed to reach the top of the rung and reached towards the titles...

...

...

...his hand GRAZED the titles...

"Yeah, touch it, touch it, and get the 18th Title!" Sarge urged.

...

...

...BUT KNUCKLES JAMMED A LADDER HE BROUGHT IN TO THE GUT OF TOM ABOVE HIM!

"And Knuckles says "NOT IN THIS LIFE!" with a ladder!" Church called.

"Can't you say something we Reds like?! Like "I SUCK ASS!"?!" Sarge questioned.

Tom held his gut in pain as Knuckles quickly set the ladder next up to Tom's and quickly climbed up the ladder on the same side Tom was on and reached out towards the belts, but Tom with a FIST to the Knuckles and the two battled it out on top of the ladders! Tom managed to rake the eyes of Knuckles, and tried to reach for the belts again...

...

...but AL had climbed the other side of the ladder and stopped him with a fist to the face, and then followed by one to Knuckles, and soon a fistfight erupted off the ladder! But then ANOTHER ladder was set up next to the middle one, courtesy of Tails WHO climbed THAT ladder, and was SWIFTLY joined by Ed who had recovered and climbed the other side of Tails' ladder, while Jerry climbed the other side of Knuckles' ladder! And soon enough, all six of them were on top of the ladders, and began trading blows on top of the ladders as the crowd cheered for what may happen next, all of them reaching for the titles when they could!

"All SIX OF THEM are on top of the ladders! All three teams are trying for the gold! And this ain't gonna horribly or in a car wreck AT ALL..." Church actually said sarcastically.

"FALL DAMMIT, FALL! PREFERABLY ANYBODY NOT TEAM 2D!" Sarge shouted.

The fighting continued to happen as they were trying to be the ones to take the titles down, the crowd chanting "PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"...

...

...but a BIG right to Jerry from Knuckles sent Jerry moving to the right a LITTLE too much, causing the ladder to tip slightly, which swiftly turned into MORE as it fell over...

...

...

...AND THE LADDER FELL, CAUSING KNUCKLES AND JERRY TO FALL OFF THE LADDER, OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR BELOW... _WITH KNUCKLES CRASHING THROUGH THE TABLE THAT JERRY SET UP OUTSIDE EARLIER..._

"OH SHIT, THERE GOES A COUPLE OF ANIMALS! AND AN ECHIDNA THROUGH A TABLE!" Church called.

...

...while Tom used his foot to push the ladder with Ed and Tails OVER...

...

...

...AND THE TWO FELL OFF THE LADDER AND INTO THE ROPES, ED CRASHING GUT-FIRST ONTO THEM, WHILE TAILS GOT CROTCHED HARD ON THE ROPES!

"AND THERE GOES ANOTHER THIRD INTO THE ROPES! THE THIRD I HATE! YEAH!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom and Al continued to battle on top off the ladder, until Tom slammed the head of Al onto the ladder. Al was stunned, and that allowed Tom to turn Al around, grab him in an Inverted Facelock and stand tall on the ladder, and LIFT HIM UP...

...

...

...

...AND REVERSE SUPERPLEXES OFF THE LADDER AND ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE MAT BELOW, FACE-FIRST INTO THE CANVAS!

"OH MY GOD, REVERSE SUPERPLEX OFF THE TOP OF THE LADDER! DID YOU SEE THE IMPACT?!" Church questioned.

"I DID, DIRTBAG, AND IT WAS THE MOST GLORIOUS THING I EVER SAW! DO IT AGAIN!" Sarge shouted.

"Everyone is DOWN! Everyone is out, and TLC has escalated to the level we all knew it would! This is a damn car wreck!" Church called.

Everyone was down as the crowd was exploding with cheers, chanting "TLC! TLC! TLC!", for what they were seeing so far. No one was getting up as it seemed the match was finally starting to take its toll...

...until EDWARD was the first to get up after a minute or two, painfully sliding a table into the ring before getting in himself. Holding his gut in massive pain, he picked up the table and slowly set it up vertical to a corner. He just finished when Jerry came back in, hurting and grabbing a tipped over ladder, and tried to attack Ed with it, but got caught with a kick to the gut. Jerry was forced to drop the ladder, and got caught with a Shoulder Jawbreaker. Jerry held his jaw in pain as Ed quickly grabbed the ladder, and leaned it against the standing ladder after adjusting it, before grabbing Jerry AND PLANTING HIM WITH A STANDING SIDE SLAM ON THE LEANED LADDER! Jerry laid on the ladder out of it, before rolling off it like a carcass as Ed went to the side of the ladder not having the ladder against it.

"And Ed not having anymore of Team 2D trying to stop his ass, and just sends him into a ladder hard! No one to stop the Elric!" Church pointed out.

"QUICK! Someone pull something out of your ass at the last second! WE NEED THAT TO AVOID TRAGEDY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ed wasted no time in climbing up the ladder, and manged to reach the top with the titles above him...

...

...

...he reached out for the titles...

...

...

...managed to get a FINGER on them...

"Ed's got a FINGER on the titles! A damn achievement with how short he is!" Church exclaimed.

"I'M NOT AN IMPOSSIBLE, TINY-TO-SEE MIDGET, DAMMIT!" Ed shouted in comedic anger before going back to the titles, having SOMEHOW heard that.

...

...

...but TAILS suddenly came in, running to a corner, AND RAN UP THE LEANED LADDER...

"Wait, what the hell?! THAT FOX...!" Sarge pointed out.

...

...but Ed saw it coming, and ducked his head to avoid any sort of attack...

...

...

...but Tails actually LEAPED OFF THE LEANED LADDER AND OVER ED AS HE REACHED THE TOP...

...

...

...

... **AND NAILED A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB ON ED OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE TABLE BELOW!**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD...! ED SAW TAILS COMING, AND TRIED TO AVOID IT, BUT TAILS WASN'T HAVING ANY OF THAT! A DAMN SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB OFF THE LADDER, THROUGH THE TABLE...AND ALL OFF RUNNING UP THE LADDER! SICK!" Church shouted.

"FOR ONCE, I WILL PRAISE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TAILS, BECAUSE YOU DID IT TO AN ELRIC, AND THAT IS ALWAYS WELCOMED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails fell backwards against the ladder, nearly falling to the ground as the crowd popped loudly, chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Even TAILS looked astonished at what he managed to pull, until he realizes what he was in position for...and quickly SCRAMBLES up the ladder as the crowd was actually CHEERING Tails on after that! Tails reached the very top rung, and as if his life depended on it, reached out towards the titles...

"And Tails scrambling up the ladder! He and Knuckles truly believe they're the underdogs! And they want to prove everyone wrong! This is their chance!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...he actually grabbed the ENDS of them...

...

...

...he TRIED to pull them down...

"Tails, trying to pull down the titles! It's difficult with how high they are, but he just may!" Church called.

...

...

...until he felt the ladder shake under him! Tails let go of the belts, and his eyes widened as Tom and Jerry had grabbed both bottom ends of the ladder AND ACTUALLY LIFTED THE LADDER OFF THE GROUND WITH TAILS ON TOP OF IT.

"Oooohhh NO...that is the WORST THING EVER...OF ALL TIME FOR TAILS..." Church stated.

"Yeah...FOR TAILS...because Team 2D about to dispose of the TRASH!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails began to panic a bit, and tried to grab the titles once more, but Team 2D CARRIED the ladder away from the titles and towards the edge of the ring. Tails knew what was coming, and looked at one side of the ring for a brief second, then to the side he was being carried towards, where Al had pulled Ed out of the ring and tried to hold him up to get him back in this...

...

...and Team 2D THREW the ladder over, sending Tails OFF IT...

...

...

...

... _ **WHO FLIPPED AND TWISTED IN MID-AIR TO DELIVER A SPIRAL TAP ALL THE WAY FROM ABOVE TO THE STANDING ELRICS!**_

"WHAT THE F*CK?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! TAILS GETTING SENT OFF THE LADDER...AND HE TURNED IT INTO A DAMN SPIRAL TAP ONTO THE ELRICS! TAILS IS ON FIRE!" Church called.

"YEAH...WITH HOW STUPID HE IS! YOU LOOKED COOL, BUT YOU DID MORE DAMAGE TO YOURSELF! WAY TO GO! Just let Team 2D have an EASIER shot at the titles! STUPID MOBIANS!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd exploded once more at the sight of that, chanting "YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'RE INSANE!" while Team 2D looked incredulously at what Tails just did. Tom and Jerry looked at each other, wondering what possessed him to do such a thing, before shrugging and setting the ladder back down. They turned around...

...RIGHT INTO A DOUBLE LARIAT FROM KNUCKLES!

"HEY, where did Knuckles come from?! THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Sarge shouted.

"Knuckles taking down Team 2D! Tails must have saw Knuckles recovering on the outside, and took that huge move, knowing Knuckles would stop Team 2D! That's awareness for ya!" Church stated.

Knuckles quickly grabbed a chair as the two were down and slammed it down onto the back of Tom, then on the back of Jerry with vicious intent. Knuckles then threw the chair in the middle of the ring and quickly picked up Jerry, placing him between his legs. He tried to lift him up, but Jerry remained rooted to the ground...

...so he tried again...

...and managed to lift up Jerry onto his shoulders...

...

...

...but Jerry spun out of the Powerbomb hold, landing on his feet and ducking SO TOM CAN DECK KNUCKLES IN THE SKULL WITH THE CHAIR HE THREW DOWN! The chair was WRAPPED around Knuckles' skull as he backed up into the ropes into a daze, bouncing off them...

"And Knuckles' brains are SCRAMBLED! Then again, they always were, so it won't do much! Heh!" Sarge chuckled.

...

...

...and Jerry lifted him up into a Flapjack...

...and Tom caught Knuckles with a Cutter as the chair was still around his head...

...

...

...

...NON-STOP VIOLENCE WITH THE CHAIR AROUND KNUCKLES' HEAD, CRUSHING IT COMPLETELY!

"NSV! NON-STOP VIOLENCE WITH THE CHAIR WRAPPED AROUND HIS HEAD STILL! Damn, trust that cat and mouse to be think of new ways to hurt people!" Church called.

"And it's why we all love him! ...Well not these fans because they don't appreciate such greatness, but I DO! Because they are AWESOME REDS! HAIL TEAM 2D!" Sarge shouted.

Tom and Jerry stood up to their feet as Knuckles was laid out, and they had absolutely wild looks on their faces. Jerry then SHOVED Tom in the back, causing Tom to turn and exclaim "WHAT JERRY?!" and Jerry replied with "THERE IS NOT ENOUGH NON-STOP VIOLENCE, TOM!" before he pointed to all four of the competitors and exclaimed...

...

..."LET'S KILL THEM!"

And Tom was MORE than happy to oblige as the two quickly slid out of the ring and began grabbing MORE tables around ringside and began setting them up!

"What?! 'Let's kill them!"?! Are you kidding me?! How sadistic can they get?! Are they really not going to be satisfied until they destroy EVERYONE?!" Sarge shouted.

"It's called NON-STOP VIOLENCE for a REASON! And the violence will keep on going and going and GOING AND GOING AND GOING...!" Sarge exclaimed.

Eventually, the duo had stacked TWO TABLES on top of each other at ringside, but they were NOT satisfied. So they quickly grab another table, carrying it over to the ladder bridge... _and actually set it up ON TOP OF THE LADDER BRIDGE, creating a table/ladder DEATH TRAP at ringside._

"They already stacked two tables, what else do th-OH SON OF A BITCH... As if I thought they couldn't come up with anything else crazy enough for this!" Church stated.

"And THIS is why they are the Masters of TLC! They've been in this match so many times, they know new ways of using these weapons to hurt others!" Sarge stated.

The two looked PLEASED at their work, but Tom muttered "Not enough..." before reaching under the ring...and actually pulled out a FREAKIN' BARBED-WIRE STEEL CHAIR.

"DAMN...as if the CHAIR part of this match was already violent enough! Now they're bringing BARBED WIRE into the equation! Like TLC needs THAT!" Church exclaimed incredulously.

"Trust Tom and Jerry to bring new, exciting elements into TLC for all of us to enjoy!" Sarge said cheerfully.

"More like TORTURING ELEMENTS!" Church replied.

Tom looked absolutely EXCITED at what he pulled out, muttering "Perfect" and Jerry was of the same sentiment as the two slid into the ring, and Tom set his sights on Knuckles with the barbed-wire chair. But then his sights were set on ALPHONSE, who had somehow, in his pained and dazed state, slid back into the ring. Team 2D stared at Al, as he groggily made his way back to his feet...

...

...

...and they turned their attention to HIM in a HEARTBEAT, Jerry FLAPJACKING him towards Tom WHO BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE FULL FORCE WITH THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR AS HE CAME TO HIM!

"OH GODDAMMIT! Of COURSE they went for the ELRIC! OF COURSE! Al got sent STRAIGHT into the most vicious chair shot I've seen in awhile! One full of barbed wire, and...yes, dammit, he's bleeding, and BADLY!" Church stated.

"...You damn cat and mouse...you know just what to do to make me feel happy..." Sarge sniffled before making an overexaggerated salute. "You do us all proud. Every damn one of us."

"You're unbelievable." Church deadpanned.

Al laid on the mat, indeed bleeding PROFUSELY off that shot to the skull from the modified chair as Tom and Jerry stared down in pure delight at what they saw...before Tom YANKED Al to his feet after dropping the chair as Jerry quickly grabbed a ladder and quickly set it up near the ropes! Jerry finished setting up the ladder as Tom was elbowing the skull of Al repeatedly, and Jerry quickly climbed up the ladder a few rungs, and faced towards the TABLE/LADDER DEATH TRAP as Tom held Al...

"Oh no, this is NOT GOOD! Al may about to be LEGIT MURDERED here!" Church stated.

"Time for an Elric to DIE!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...and Tom lifted Al-TAILS SLAMMED THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR TOM DROPPED INTO HIS BACK! Tom bent forward in massive pain after letting go of Al, and Jerry leaped off the ladder and over Tom RIGHT INTO A BARBED WIRE CHAIR SHOT TO THE CHEST! Jerry fell to the mat, holding his chest in pain as Tom stood straight, and caught the barbed wire chair...

...

...

...AND TAILS NAILS THE VAN DAMINATOR, SENDING THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR INTO TOM'S FACE!

"VAN DAMINATOR WITH THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR! A taste of their own medicine! Tails taking out Team 2D with their own weapon!" Church stated.

"Dammit, Tails, why'd you have to ruin a good thing?!" Sarge asked.

Tom was out as some blood trickled down his face (though not as bad Al's wound), as Tails stood up to his feet...

...

...but Al SUDDENLY LIFTED TAILS INTO AN ELECTRIC CHAIR FROM BEHIND! Tails' eyes widened as Al, trying to hold up Tails despite the difficulties, turned towards the ladder. Tails nailed a few shots to the already bleeding skull of Al, and that caused him to buckle...

...

...but Al HELD ON...as Ed got on the apron on the other side of the ladder...

"Al trying to hold onto Tails with any strength he has left-AND THERE'S ED...!" Church pointed out.

...

...

...

...AND SPRINGBOARDED THROUGH THE LADDER OPENING TO NAIL THE FULLMETAL DEVICE (Doomsday Device), SPRINGBOARD-STYLE ON TAILS!

"FULLMETAL DEVICE! THEIR CASZ FINISHER! And THROUGH THE LADDER no less! Now THAT was IMPRESSIVE!" Church whistled.

"That's what you get for saving an Elric, getting TAKEN OUT by Elrics! WHAT GOES AROUND, COMES AROUND!" Sarge proclaimed angrily.

Tails was sent spinning off the shoulders of Al and down to the mat hard, and the moment he was, Al collapsed to the mat, weak after expending so much to keep Tails up. Ed quickly rushed over to Al in worry, exclaiming if he is alright and trying to help him up, but Al grabbed his shoulder with a surprising tightness, pulled him close and simply said in a hoarse tone "...Forget about me, brother. WIN. FOR BOTH OF US. FOR MOM." Ed looked shocked and surprised at Al's firmness...

...before his eyes were resolute...

...

...

...

...AND HE QUICKLY RAN OVER TO THE LADDER, PULLED IT UNDER THE TITLES, AND SHOT UP THE LADDER AS FAST AS HE COULD!

"And Al, weak as all hell, just told his brother to WIN, damn himself! And Ed's taking his advice! Ed climbing up towards the titles!" Church stated.

"No one, someone stop him! Some great force, make him ever SHORTER! Do me that one favor, SOMEBODY!" Sarge begged.

Ed eventually made it to the top of the ladder, putting himself on the top rung to try and reach the titles as his height played against him (Ed: I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!) and he reached out towards the titles...

...

...

...he got a FEW FINGERS on the titles...

...

...

...

...began to try and pull them down...

"He's trying to pull them down, difficult as it is!" Church called. "He's nearly got it!"

...

...

...

...BUT KNUCKLES SLAMS A STEEL CHAIR TO THE LEGS OF ED, JUMPING UP IN ORDER TO REACH THEM!

"KNUCKLES! I knew that the reason you had red fur was because you had a bit of Red in you!" Sarge sighed in relief.

"No, he doesn't, but Knuckles stops the Elrics from winning! And I don't think he wants an Elric to win almost as much as Team 2D doesn't!" Church called.

Ed let go of the titles, holding his legs in pain as he drops a rung or two, and Knuckles slammed the chair again on Ed, this time on his back! Al, seeing Knuckles attack his brother, pushed himself up despite his head's protests and CHARGED at Knuckles, throwing wild, angry rights at the Echidna. He was not going to let him hurt his brother too, but Knuckles pushed Al away in annoyed fashion before CRACKING THE CHAIR ACROSS AL'S SKULL! Al dropped down to the mat, laid out as his blood stained the mat...

"DAMN! Al gets ANOTHER chair to the skull! It may not be barbed-wire, but that still loses some brain cells!" Church winced.

"Good, I want a dumb alchemist! They don't deserve to be smart in any fashion! Good job Knuckles!" Sarge cheered.

...

...

...

...but that gave Ed time to try and reach for the titles...

"Wait, that distraction may pay off still!" Church noticed.

...

...

...but KNUCKLES JAMMED THE CHAIR INTO THE NUTS OF ED BELOW! Ed held his balls in pain, leaning over the ladder as Knuckles threw the chair down and grabbed a downed ladder and quickly leaned against the ropes of the side Ed's on.

"OH GOD...did you HAVE to be so...painful with that, man?" Church held his balls in phantom pain, then noticed Knuckles' work. "That's not good...not good at all if you're Ed."

"No, but great if you're a Red, and not an Elric dirtbag! This better be what I think it is!" Sarge shouted.

Knuckles then wasted no time in climbing up Ed's side, and clubbed him in the back once he got close enough to him on the top of the ladder. Knuckles then turned himself...

...and grabbed Ed in a POWERBOMB HOLD as the crowd suddenly realized what Knuckles was up to! Ed, panicking, tried to nail fists to Knuckle's skull to stop him...

"Oh this is gonna ROYALLY SUCK FOR ED...!" Church shouted.

...

...

...

...

...

... **BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER AS KNUCKLES NAILS THE DEEP IMPACT OFF THE LADDER AND** _ **THROUGH**_ **THE LADDER LEANED AGAINST THE ROPES!  
**

"DEEP IMPACT! THROUGH THE LADDER! KNUCKLES WITH NO MERCY ON ED, ESPECIALLY AFTER THIS LAST MONTH! ED IS IN PIECES RIGHT NOW! THIS WHOLE THING IS NUTS!" Church shouted.

"IT SURE IS, AND I GOT SOMETHING FOR VIOLENCE AND MURDER! MY FAVORITE THINGS IN THE WORLD! TLC RULES, HAHAHAHA!" Sarge laughed.

Ed laid in the remains of the ladder motionless as the crowd chanted "YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! *Clap-clap-clap-clap-clap* YOU'RE ALL CRAZY" and Knuckles stood over his body with a growl. He was NOT going to let anybody, especially EDWARD take the titles, but then he saw Jerry pulling himself up on the apron...

...

...

...and then he ran and LARIATED HIM off the apron, sending him flipping through the air AND THROUGH A TABLE AT RINGSIDE!

"And now JERRY THROUGH A TABLE! Knuckles is PISSED OFF, and Jerry just paid the price for it!" Church exclaimed.

"AH! That's not what I wanted for a follow-up! Knuckles, you SUCK at follow-ups!" Sarge exclaimed.

Knuckles then turned to Tom who, with blood down his face, had gotten up and charged at him, but got caught with a SPINEBUSTER! But Knuckles held on and yanked Tom up, quickly turning him around, and nailed a GERMAN SUPLEX...rolled onto his feet with Tom in tow...then NAILED ANOTHER GERMAN...then rolled onto his feet once more, and NAILED A THIRD GERMAN SUPLEX! Knuckles got up feeling it with an intense look, before he grabbed a pair of chairs and opened them up next to each other on the mat before he grabbed Tom and dragged him over to the chairs...

"Knuckles' kicking some serious ass, and he's about to get even more creative with a bleeding Tom here!" Church called.

"Who told him he could get on fire against Team 2D?! I DIDN'T! THE POWERS THAT BE DIDN'T! HE'S BREAKING THE RULES!" Sarge shouted.

...

...but then Tom RAKED the eyes, blinding Knuckles! And that allowed Tom to suddenly lift him into a Fireman's Carry, run towards the chairs...

"Ah yes, the good ol' rake to the eyes! It never fails to give you the chance!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...STEP OFF THEM towards the corner, then push themselves OFF the corner once they reached for MORE HEIGHT, twisting in mid-air...

...

...

...

...AND DEATH VALLEY DRIVERS KNUCKLES THROUGH BOTH CHAIRS OFF THAT HEIGHT!

"And a DOUBLE JUMP Death Valley Driver through BOTH CHAIRS! Knuckles damn near broke Al's neck earlier, and now HIS NECK may be flatout BROKE!" Church called.

"And only TOM CAT could think of a Double Jump Death Valley Driver! Why?! ...Because he's not a dirtbag who needs a shotgun to the face, that's why." Sarge stated proudly.

Knuckles was laid out amid the broken chairs as Tom stood, holding his back in pain and wiping some blood off his face before heading over to a ladder. He then made sure it was steady before he began to make his way up the ladder...

"And now Tom is climbing up the ladder himself, and just about anyone that can stop him is down!" Church called.

...

...

...he reached the top and tried to reach out for the gold above him...

...

...

...he got a HAND on the titles...

...

...

...

...he began to pull them down from above...

"It's time for the record to come over to Team 2D, baby! Pull them down NOW!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...but ALPHONSE, WITH HIS FACE COATED IN MASSIVE BLOOD, GRABBED THE LEG OF TOM!

"WHAT?! What the hell?! I though that Alphonse was DEAD!" Church called.

"He may as well look the part with the face, but he's damn sure not letting Team 2D win without a fight!" Sarge stated.

Tom was stunned, looking down at Al in pure shock, and the Elric was practically going on willpower right now despite the protests of his head before he PULLED DOWN Tom off the ladder! The cat landed on his feet and Al tried for a right on him, but Tom ducked and Al spun RIGHT INTO A VICIOUS CUTTER, SPIKING HIM ONTO HIS HEAD!

"Aaannnd THAT'S what you get for thinking you can stop Team 2D from winning TLC! ...Dirtbag." Sarge said.

"Tom SPIKING Al with a Cutter, and that may have been the last gasp from the Elrics!" Church exclaimed.

Blood squirted out of Al's head even MORE as he laid on the mat, his eyes glazed over as his face wore the infamous crimson mask, and Tom exclaimed "Stay down! You Elrics always lose this match anyway! It's no surprise!" Tom then began to make his trek back up the top of the ladder...

...

...

...

...he reached up for the titles once more...

...

...

...

...but Al, having turned himself over, GRABBED the ladder and with all the strength he had left, PUSHED it from his lying position...

"Hey, HOW IS HE STILL MOVING?! What bullshit is this?!" Sarge asked.

"Alphonse, against every damn odd in the book...!" Church called.

...

...

...and TIPPED OVER THE LADDER! ...Which Tom managed to land on his FEET off of, avoiding disaster! But Tom was now ANNOYED with Al, looking down at the bloody Elric, and proclaimed "Alright, that's how you want it? ...YOU'RE DEAD." AND TOM BEGAN TO LAY DOWN VICIOUS FISTS ON AL'S BLOODY SKULL!

"And Tom AGAIN thwarted by Al, and he is PISSED to say the least! You heard him, he's going to deal with Al here and now if he keeps interfering!" Church stated.

"YEAH, PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT! MAKE HIM BLEED! DESTROY THE BRAIN! ALL ELRICS MUST DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS!" Sarge shouted.

"...What is it with YOU and ELRICS, Sarge?" Church asked.

"I just don't like how they look or how they act. Sue me." Sarge shrugged.

Tom kept up the fists, his own knuckles being coated in Al's blood as the Elric could do NOTHING to shield himself from the onslaught! Tom then grabbed a chair, and SLAMMED it over Al's body...AGAIN...and AGAIN...and AGAIN...and he went WILD with steel chair shots on the body of Al! Al's body was CONVULSING from the pain of the shots, but after nearly nine, Tom stopped as he saw JERRY sliding into the ring in a pained state. He called for Jerry as he stood up, and tossed him a chair, and the mouse caught it on instinct. Tom then picked up Al and Irish Whipped him to Jerry...

...who INSTANTLY knew what was wanted AND NAILED A LEAPING CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL OF AL!

"As if Al needed ANOTHER chair shot to the damn skull, but Team 2D gives no fucks in that regard with how vicious that was!" Church called.

"Al brought this ALL on himself for not letting Team 2D win as they should! The Elrics can't win a TLC match, that's FACT! GET OVER IT!" Sarge shouted.

Al was down, but Team 2D was not done as now Tom was directing traffic with Jerry, and the two grabbed the third ladder in the ring and quickly leaned it against the corner. With that done, the two pushed the center ladder down to the ground to make room, then went over to Al and picked him up to his feet from the other side of the ring...

...

...

...AND DOUBLE BIEL THREW HIM ACROSS THE RING AND BACK-FIRST ONTO THE LEANED LADDER WITHOUT GIVE! AL FALLS OFF THE LADDER LIKE A CORPSE!

"AND AL'S BODY BOUNCES OFF THE LADDER LIKE A DAMN PINATA! And he looks absolutely HORRIBLE! Team 2D not wanting any Elric to stay standing!" Church called.

"Alright, the trash has been dealt with! Go get your titles, Team 2D, history is yours! WELL-DESERVED!" Sarge ordered.

Tom and Jerry held up the 2D sign with their fingers, causing massive boos to rain down from the crowd before Jerry said "Come on, let's get the belts and make history" before going to the ladder, but Tom stayed rooted to his spot, and Jerry asked what was wrong, and Tom pointed to Al...

...who was ACTUALLY STILL STIRRING. He was doing his DAMNDEST to try and move right now, incredibly difficult as it was. Jerry was a bit stupefied, and Tom said "Before we get these titles, we need to make sure these Elrics KNOW who is superior. We need them to FINALLY learn their place. Jerry..." Tom turned to Jerry with a VICIOUS look in his eye and said..."...Get the TABLE."

And Jerry knew EXACTLY what that meant as he gave his own vicious grin and he rolled out of the ring!

"I don't know HOW...but Al is still MOVING, and OH GOD, Team 2D...do they hate the Elrics THAT MUCH? Do they REALLY want to kill them THAT badly? Al's been through enough man, screw the fact that this is TLC, he can barely defend himself at this point!" Church called.

"Hey dirtbag...NON-STOP VIOLENCE! It truly means it! As long an as an Elric is destroyed, I'm fine! Team 2D want to prove they're better than the Elrics, and they're about to before they get those titles!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But what the hell are they going to do now?! As if this match has been violent enough!" Church pointed out.

Jerry grabbed a table set up at ringside and dragged it over to horizontal the ring, while Tom had dragged poor, bloody Al onto the apron with him. The cat held Al on his knees on the apron, while Jerry looked under the ring...

...and pulled out LIGHTER FLUID AND A LIGHTER! The crowd EXPLODED, some in shock and some in cheers at what that meant as Jerry began to DOSE the table with violent exuberance, before it was completely covered...

"OH MY GOD...LIGHTER FLUID...DON'T TELL ME..." Church's eyes widened.

...

...THEN LIT THE TABLE ON FIRE, THE ENTIRE WOODEN ITEM COATED IN FLAMES.

"DAMMIT, THEY ARE! THE TABLE'S ON FIRE! THEY'RE TRYING TO RECREATE LAST STAND! COME ON, NO...! You may be dicks, but this is too much!" Church called.

"TIME FOR SOME CRISPY ELRICS TO BE SERVED TO EVERYBODY HERE! FLAMING TABLES! Team 2D KNOWS how to spice up TLC!" Sarge shouted.

"This isn't SPICING UP, this is flatout SADISM right now!" Church exclaimed.

Tom grinned with delight at the FLAMING TABLE before him as Jerry POINTED to Tom nWo-style, and Tom exclaimed to Al as he held him...

_"BURN...IN...HELL!"_

Tom then placed Al between his legs and wrapped his legs around his waist...

...

...

...

... _EDWARD CAME IN AND SLAMMED THE BARBED WIRE STEEL CHAIR TO TOM'S BACK AS HARD AS HE COULD!_ TOM CRIED OUT IN PAIN... _AND THAT ALLOWED AL TO HIT A DESPERATION LOW BLOW!_

"And Tom with the P-ED! ED WITH THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR! AL WITH THE LOW BLOW! ED MADE THE SAVE IN TIME! ED WITH THEIR OWN WEAPON AGAINST HIM! LIKE HELL HE WAS GOING TO LET HIS BROTHER GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Church shouted.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD FROM THE DEEP IMPACT EARLIER! YOU CAN'T COME BACK TO LIFE RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T!" Sarge shouted.

Jerry was stunned at what he saw, taken off guard and only able to get the hands up to PARTIALLY block the barbed wire chair thrown into his face Ed POUNCED on him and began to wail on Jerry with angry intent! He was PISSED at what they tried to do with Al AGAIN...

...while Tom held his nuts in aching pain as his back bled...UNTIL HE GOT HOOKED IN THREE-QUARTER FACELOCK BY A NOW TICKED AL, WITH ADRENALINE IN HIS BODY...

"Al's GOT TOM BY THE HEAD...! And he doesn't look happy!" Church stated.

"NO NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Sarge shouted.

...RAN ACROSS THE APRON AND CLIMBED UP THE STEEL POST...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND NAILED THE ARMOR CHANGER ON TOM OFF THE APRON AND THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE BELOW!**_

_**"OH MY GOOOOOODD! ARMOR CHANGER THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLE! TOM'S ON FIRE! THE CAT'S IN FLAMES! AND THERE'S SOME DAMN PAYBACK FROM LAST STAND! RETRIBUTION FOR THE ELRICS!"**_ Church shouted.

**_"NOOOOOOO, HOW COULD YOU?! THEY WERE LEGENDS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THEM?! NOOOO, TOM, HE WAS SO YOUUUNNNGG! ...Well not really, BUT NO!"_** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd went ABSOLUTELY INSANE as Tom WRITHED AND FLAILED in agony as the flames burned his body and Al rolled away from the burning cat in relief and slight vindication. And Ed had grabbed Jerry and nailed an Equivalent Exchange on the floor, laying out Jerry as Ed stood over him and exclaimed "YOU DON'T DO THAT TO MY BROTHER, YOU HEAR ME?! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND THE CAT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

...and turned back to his brother just as the bloody Al stood to his feet...

...

...

...

... **AND GOT A CON-CHAIR-TO TO THE SKULL FROM BEHIND, COURTESY OF TAILS & KNUCKLES!**

**"OH SON OF A BITCH! CON-CHAIR-TO FROM THE CHAMPS! SHADES OF E &C! TO THE ALREADY SCREAMING SKULL OF AL! THE ELRICS AND TEAM 2D FOCUSED ON EACH OTHER TOO MUCH, FOR TOO DAMN LONG, AND PAID THE PRICE!" **Church shouted.

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BURNING TOM, YOU DAMN ELRIC! I HOPE YOU REMEMBER NOTHING WHEN YOU WAKE UP! NOTHING!"** Sarge exclaimed.

Al crumpled down to the ground, a bloody heap as Ed ran with a RAGE towards the two, but Knuckles caught Ed in the chest with a steel chair, and that allowed him to quickly lift up Ed into a Powerbomb hold...

...while Tails had pulled a ladder near them and had quickly climbed up...

...

...

...

...AND HE DIVES OFF THE LADDER, THE TWO NAILING A DIVING LEG LARIAT/POWERBOMB COMBO ON THE HARD FLOOR OFF THAT! ED CRASHES HARD ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!

"And now the LEG LARIAT AND POWERBOMB COMBO OFF THE LADDER! The Sonic Heroes are the ones standing tall, and the Elrics writing in pain! That is not a scenario I think ANYONE imagined!" Church stated.

"Yeah, that's what you BOTH GET! That's payback for ya! ...Now go and kill yourself, you Mobians, so Tom and Jerry can win!" Sarge shouted.

The Elrics were LAID OUT as Tails and Knuckles got up, panting slightly as their bodies ached...

...but then they looked around and saw that EVERYBODY was down...

...looked up at the titles hanging high above the ring...

...then at each other...

...

...

...

...BEFORE THEY RAN LIKE MADMAN INTO THE RING, GRABBING THE DOWNED LADDER AS THE CROWD STOOD TO THEIR FEET IN SHOCK AND ANTICIPATION!

"AND THEY AREN'T LISTENING, SARGE! THE SONIC HEROES ARE GOING FOR THE BELTS! They're like wild dogs trying to get the last meal! They know this is their chance! The underdogs picked their spot! They took advantage of the rivalry of the other two teams! Everyone is down! They're going for it!" Church shouted.

"NO NO, FALL OFF THE LADDER OR SOMETHING! You're better than the Elrics, but you shouldn't win at all! Where's a damn Mario Brother when you need him?!" Sarge asked randomly.

The two quickly set up the ladder under the titles and made their way up the ladder on both sides as fast as they could...

...

...

...

...and they reached the top and reached for the belts above...

...

...

...they grabbed the ends of the belt...

...

...

...they began to pull them down...

"The Sonic Heroes, they got the belts! They got the ends somehow, they're trying to pull them down...!" Church called.

...

...

...but JERRY had pulled the ladder leaned against the corner against the ropes as he was on the apron...

"Hey, there's Jerry! I KNEW someone I liked wasn't down for the count!" Jerry shouted.

...climbed the ropes up and onto the ladder, and PUSHED himself and the ladder off them...

...RIDING THE LADDER TOWARDS THEIR STANDING ONE...

"What the hell is he doing?!" Church asked.

...

...

...

...AND LEAPED OFF IT TOWARDS TAILS BEFORE IT REACHED THE LADDER, _KNOCKING_ HIM OFF THE SIDE OF THE LADDER AND TAKING HIS SPOT ON IT!

"Riding a ladder like a BOSS and KNOCKING TAILS OFF THE LADDER! THAT'S how you do it, Non-Stop violence style!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Jerry TAKING Tails' spot on the ladder just before they got the belts, and now he's just got Knuckles to deal with it!" Church stated.

Knuckles was stunned before Jerry nailed him with a few rights to keep him off-balance, and he tried to reach for the belts, but Knuckles fought back with fists of his own. And then and there, they duked it out on top of the ladder like madman! The one who remained on the ladder could get the belts! They continued the fist fight until Knuckles slowly began to get the better of Jerry, pounding away at his face before SLAMMING his head on the top rung hard. Jerry was dazed as Knuckles climbed a bit higher on the ladder, before grabbing Jerry...

...and placing him BETWEEN HIS LEGS TO A GASP FROM THE CROWD...

"NO WAY, HE WOULDN'T DARE...NOT ALL THE WAY FROM UP THERE!" Church shouted.

...

...

...and Knuckles began to lift him on the tippy top of the ladder...

"That damn DIRTBAG IS! You insane Echidna, LET HIM GO!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...BUT JERRY SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPPED KNUCKLES OFF THE LADDER...

...

...

...

... _SENDING HIM OUT OF THE RING AND CRASHING ONTO THE TABLE/LADDER DEATH TRAP, SPECIFICALLY THE TABLE PART! AND THE TABLE DID NOT BREAK! IT ACTUALLY HELD AND KNUCKLES LIED ON IT MOTIONLESS!_

_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF...! HOLY SHIT, JERRY BACK DROPPED KNUCKLES OFF THE DAMN LADDER AND TO THE DEATH TRAP OUTSIDE! AND THE TABLE DID NOT BREAK, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT IT DID NOT BREAK, AND KNUCKLES IS OUT THERE!"_ Church shouted.

"DAMN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT TABLE MADE OF?! FROM JAPAN AS WELL?!" Sarge questioned...as Jimmy Aaron actually looked under the table to see a "Made in Japan" logo on it. "...Oh. Well then, HOLY FUDGEBUCKETS!"

Jerry panted in exhaustion, lying over the ladder as he ached in pain before he slowly recovered. He looked up at the Tag Titles above him, slightly spinning from the action, and stood on the second top rung and reached out to the titles. He got a HOLD OF THEM...

"And Jerry's all alone on the ladder! He's on top, and he's got the titles!" Church called.

...

...

...

...and tried to pull them down...

...

...

...

...

...BUT TAILS HAD RAN AT THE ROPES, AND SPRINGBOARDED OFF THEM TO LAND ON THE LADDER NEAR THE TOP AND PUNCH JERRY! Jerry was stunned as Tails nailed a High Kick to the skull to keep Jerry stunned, and reached for the belts himself...

"Dammit, Tails, why do you all keep RUINING Team 2D's moment?! Don't you realize that you all SUCK?!" Sarge questioned.

"I don't think he cares, because he's going for the belts himself!" Church proclaimed.

...

...

...

...but Jerry grabbed the head of Tails in desperation, Tails' too LATE to react in time...

...

...

...

...

...AND FLIPPED HIM OFF THE LADDER AND CRASHING ONTO THE LEANED AGAINST THEIRS...and the force against from THAT caused the standing one to tip over...AND JERRY TO FALL OFF AND CRASH ONTO THE MAT, MISSING THE ROPES!

"And Jerry THROWS HIM ONTO THAT LADDER...AND JERRY CRASHES OFF THE LADDER TO THE MAT! GODDAMMIT, I'VE SEEN CAR WRECKS LOOK BETTER THAN THIS!" Church stated.

"EVEN FLAMING CAR WRECKS COULDN'T COMPARE TO THIS! BUT WHY DID JERRY HAVE TO GO DOWN AS WELL?! STOP PLAYING WITH US, FATE!" Sarge proclaimed.

The crowd was on its feet, loving every second as they all chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!" over and over again. Everyone was down, no one was moving as they all lied in agony in and out of the ring...

"This is not a match...this is a damn demolition derby, is what it is! I knew this was going to be a brutal match, but these guys are going above and beyond! Not one person is standing!" Church stated.

"This is destruction at it's finest, dirtbag, a true war of wars in the Tag Team Division! And there is nothing they won't do to win this match! But who's going to get up first? Who's going to take the next strike in this war?" Sarge asked.

...

...

...until ALPHONSE of all people began to get up, bloody face and all despite his body's protests. He pulled himself up via the nearby steel steps, his head dazed and almost out of it. But it was then that he caught sight of Knuckles laying across the top of the death trap placed on top of the apron and barricade. Alphonse stared at the scene, registering it...

"And against every damn odd...it's AL somehow, that resilient motherfucker, and he's...eyeing Knuckles on the death trap? ...Why do I not like that look in his eye?" Church asked.

...and then he remember everything that Knuckles caused for him and his brother. He cost them the match at Last Stand, he caused him to get put through a flaming table, he targeted his brother, and he put him through so much pain. All that went through his head...

...and Al got a look of pure ANGER on his face, disturbing on the normally peaceful Elric! But he was NOT going to let Knuckles off the hook, so he quickly looked under the ring as the anger acted a painkiller for a moment...

"Oh I think he just got flashbacks to everything Knuckles has caused him in the last month! That may not be a good thing!" Church asked.

"What's he going to find under there anyway? A little old ladder we haven't already seen?" Sarge asked.

...

...

... _and he pulled out a MASSIVE 20-to-25 foot ladder from under the ring._

"...Oh DAMN...first the barbed wire chair, then the flaming table, now a super-sized ladder...do we REALLY need to SOUP up these weapons, they're dangerous enough already!" Church proclaimed.

"...What's he going to do with that? It better not be what I think it is..." Sarge muttered.

The crowd looked in awe of the size of the ladder as Al quickly set it up near the death trap, and then he stumbled over to near the announce tables, and grabbed the BARBED WIRE CHAIR of all things before going back to the ladder...

...and began CLIMBING it with the chair in hand as the crowd began to grow louder and louder!

"Oh shit shit shit SHIT! Al...I think Alphonse is only seeing Knuckles right now! He's only remembering what Knuckles has done, and what happened with Tom wasn't enough!" Church stated.

"You dumb bastard, stop it! I want you dead, but not with you delivering anything! I want you to STOP THIS INSTANT! I DEMAND IT! LISTEN TO YOUR SUPERIOR RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Eventually, despite his body screaming in protest with every move, Al reached the top of the ladder, and STOOD on the top rung, balancing himself on it. Over 20 feet in the air, Al then placed the barbed wire chair in his hand...JUST as Ed slowly pulled himself to a standing position, and saw Al on the ladder. His eyes widened in shock, shouting at Al on what he was doing, but Al just replied with "GET THE DAMN BELTS, ED! THIS IS MY PART!"

"He's TRYING TO BE A DAMN HIGHLIGHT REEL!" Sarge exclaimed.

"OH THIS AIN'T ABOUT BEING A HIGHLIGHT REEL, SARGE..." Church began.

...

...

...

...AND AL DIVED OFF THE LADDER, CHAIR AGAINST THE CHEST...

"...THIS IS ABOUT DAMN REVENGE!" Church finished.

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND HIT THE BARBED-WIRE CHAIR-ASSISTED 450 SPLASH ON KNUCKLES, PUTTING HIM THROUGH THE TABLE/LADDER DEATH TRAP IN ONE SWIFT, VIOLENT MOTION! LADDER AND TABLE PIECES FLY EVERYWHERE AS THE CROWD GOES NUTS**_ _ **!**_

_**"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS GOOD, ALPHONSE JUST KKILLED HIMSELF AND KNUCKLES! HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO FINALLY ROUND OUT THE RETRIBUTION FROM LAST STAND! SHADES OF WRESTLEMANIA, ALPHONSE JUST SENT THEM BOTH TO HELL!"**_ Church shouted in shock.

**_"DAMMIT, I DIDN'T THINK AN ELRIC WOULD BE THAT CRAZY, BUT ALPHONSE JUST PROVED ME WRONG! WE GOT OURSELVES A DEAD ELRIC AND MOBIAN HERE! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1 AND GET THE BODY BAGS! TABLES, LADDERS, AND CHAIRS USED ALL AT ONCE! THIS IS TLC!"_** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd was practically thundering "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" while Ed just watched the whole scene in pure HORROR. Al was lying on top of Knuckles' body as they were covered in weapon debris, unmoving from the carnage they were a part of. Ed held his hair in frustration and exclaimed "DAMMIT AL!" But he knew what he had to do so he ran over to the massive ladder, folding it up and sliding it into the ring as quickly as possible. He slid in himself and quickly set it up under the titles, and began to make a fast trek up the ladder!

"Edward is admittedly in horror over his brother, but he knows what he's got to do! Al said get the belts, and he's going to do that! And with that big ladder, it should be easy getting to the titles!" Church stated.

"No, let's not have this happen! If this is shades of WrestleMania, someone will stop them, right?! RIGHT?! SOMEONE! Be like The WTTT!" Sarge shouted.

Ed had managed to reach the top of the ladder after a few moments, the titles staring him in the face due to the height of the ladder, and he grabbed them...

...

...

...

...but JERRY climbed up the other side of the ladder to stop Ed! He got up there and threw a right, but Ed caught it and nailed a vicious right of his own, sending Jerry down the ladder several rungs! With that done, he reached out towards the titles...

"Jerry tried to cut him off, but Ed wasn't to be denied! And Ed's grabbing the belts again!" Church called.

...

...

...got a hold of them...

...

...

...and began TO UNHOOK THEM...

"Dammit, this can't be happening! HISTORY REPEAT! HISTORY REPEAT!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...BUT TOM GRABBED HIM BY THE FOOT, AND PULLED HIM DOWN A FEW RUNGS BEFORE HE COULD GET THE TITLES!

"And TOM! How in the hell?! Tom Cat, despite having a burnt as hell body, saving Team 2D's 18th Tag Title hopes!" Church called.

"YES! HISTORY REPEATS! I KNEW IT WOULD!" Sarge cheered.

Ed was STUNNED at what just happened, and Tom, burn marks and lost fur be damned, continued to hold the foot to try and Ed there with all the might his body could muster! Ed pulled up his foot time after time to get it away from Tom, but the cat's grip was iron, it was NOT letting go! Ed was getting frustrated as he continued to pull the foot as much as he could...

...and his panic began to rise AS HE SAW JERRY CLIMBING THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LADDER SLOWLY! Ed began to pull at the leg with much more urgency, but Tom was not letting go! Jerry was getting closer, and Ed resorted to STOMPING on Tom's face with his free leg, but still he held on...

"And Jerry's climbing back up the ladder! And Ed's liking a raving lunatic! He's trying to get Tom to let go, but Tom just ain't budging!" Church shouted.

"See, this is what happens when you repeat history?! HISTORY REPEATS ON YOU! Hold on Tom, hold on for dear life and ruin their lives!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...and Jerry managed to reach the top and got a hold of the titles...

...

...Ed began to use his Automail arm to get him off, slamming the metal forearm into Tom's dried bloody head repeatedly...

"Ed resorting to using his Automail arm to get him off, but Jerry's got the titles! Time's running out!" Church called.

"HOLD ON TOM! RIP HIS LEG OFF IF YOU HAVE TO!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...Jerry began to unhook them...

...

...and one final SHOT sent Tom DOWN to the mat below and ED SCRAMBLED UP LIKE A MADMAN...

"TOM'S GONE! Tom's gone, and Ed trying to get up, but JERRY! THE TITLES...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

... **AND JERRY PULLS DOWN THE-NO! ED STOPS HIM AT THE LAST SECOND WITH A VICIOUS RIGHT!  
**

"And we got new-GAAAAHH! NOOOO! WE WERE SO CLOSE! SO DAMN CLOSE!" Sarge despaired.

"HISTORY DOES NOT REPEAT! HISTORY DOES NOT REPEAT! ED MAKES IT UP THERE IN THE NICK OF TIME! AND IT'S ANYONE GAME NOW!" Church called.

The crowd explodes as Ed begins to unload with FURY on Jerry's skull, REFUSING to let this slip from him! Jerry was defenseless as Ed beat on his head, forcing him down as he climbed a bit higher and higher with every shot...

"Jerry getting his face pounded into mush! Ed refusing to let the Tag Titles go this time, and he's letting the mouse have it!" Church shouted.

...but then Jerry grabbed the titles and SLAMMED THEM into Ed's skull! Ed was stunned off that, but then Jerry did it AGAIN, and NOW he was dazed! Jerry recovered, grabbing Ed and exclaiming "YOU LOSE AGAIN, ELRIC! GET USED TO IT!"...

...

...

...and HE THROWS ED OFF THE GIANT LADDER AND INTO THE ROPES...

"And BYE-BYE, EDWARD! The Elric's dreams are DEAD! As Jerry said, GET USED TO IT!" Sarge shouted.

...

...and Jerry REACHED up towards the titles once more...

"And Jerry trying for the titles once more, he's all alone!" Church called.

...

...

...

...but Ed REBOUNDED off the ropes and INTO THE LADDER...

"OH WAIT! ED WITH THE REBOUND...! HE'S GOT THE LADDER!" Church noticed.

...

...and Jerry's eyes widened as Ed used the momentum to PUSH THE LADDER OVER...

"OH NO, NO, DON'T LET HIM GET SARGE'D, DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sarge begged.

...

...

...

..."OH SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Jerry shouted...

...

...

...

...

... **AND JERRY FALLS OFF THE TWENTY-FOOT LADDER OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE OUTSIDE...SPLATTING ON THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE WHICH DID _NOT_ BREAK! JERRY'S BODY BOUNCED OFF LIKE A PINBALL AND CRASHED OVER LOPEZ AND GONZALES!**

**"HOLY SHIT! JERRY FELL FROM OVER TWENTY-FEET OFF A LADDER, AND JUST CRASHED INTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE! WHICH DID NOT BREAK LIKE LAST MATCH, AND OUR FELLOW TEAM JUST GOT BOWLED OVER! JERRY JUST BOUNCED OFF THE TABLE LIKE HE WAS A BALL, AND MAY BE ROYALLY DEAD NOW! JERRY MOUSE MAY BE DEAD!"** Church shouted.

**"OH NOOOOOO! NOT LOPEZ! ANYONE BUT LOPEZ! I HATE YOU, YOU ELRICS! YOU HURT MY MOST TRUSTED MEMBER! LOPEZ, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"** Sarge asked.

_"...Of course this happens. Of course it does."_ Lopez deadpanned in Spanish as Jerry lied over him.

_"Can someone help me? My everything hurts."_ Gonzales muttered in Spanish.

The crowd could NOT believe what they just saw, chanting "THIS IS CRAZY!" as Jerry's body laid over the Spanish Announce Team in a motionless manner. Ed fell down to the ground, still hurting from crashing onto the ropes, as everyone was down once more...

"This is NUTS! This is...I don't even know what else to call it, I haven't seen anything like this in a long time! These guys are KILLING each other-HEY WAIT!" Church suddenly proclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...but TAILS slid back into the ring, crawling over to the big ladder and slowly pulling it back to an upright position! And gritting his teeth, Tails pulled himself up by the rung and began to CLIMB the ladder.

"TAILS! Tails is crawling, he's PULLING himself up despite the pain! He wants to retain those titles for his team! Knuckles is out of commission, so it's up to him! And he's doing everything he can!" Church stated.

"Hey, what is this?! The underdogs are supposed to ALWAYS lose, why are they underdogs in the first place?! This is topsy-turvy!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tails slowly trekked up the ladder, ignoring any pain in his body! He was NOT going to lose those titles without a fight, and the crowd was impressed with Tail's tenacity, chanting "TAILS!" over and over as he continued to climb...

...but Tom had set up a smaller ladder next to the big one himself, and began to climb that one, just a feet or so under Tails' position. He tried to reach over to Tails...

"Aha, time to bring Tails back down to reality! Tom, do the honors!" Sarge urged.

...

...

...but GOT A SUPERKICK FROM TAILS' POSITION ON HIS LADDER FOR HIS TROUBLES! Tom fell off his ladder, and Tails continued to drag himself up the ladder, and he eventually reached the top, grabbing the titles with ease from that height...

"Oh he did the honors alright! The honor of getting SUPERKICKED OFF HIS LADDER! Tails will NOT be denied, he will NOT be kept from those titles!" Church stated.

"Dammit! Jerry, get u-Oh right, you're over Lopez like a corpse! SHIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...he began to pull them down...

"He's got the titles! TAILS TRYING TO PULL THEM DOWN! AS FAST AS HE CAN!" Church called.

...

...

...

...BUT ED CUT HIM OFF! He had climbed up the other side of the ladder JUST in time, and nailed a right to Tails!

"NO! Ed's back up! Edward Elric stopping Tails at the last second! Those titles mean as much as to him as they do to Tails! He's refusing to let Al's sacrifice be in vain!" Church called.

"Great, two people who I DON'T want to win this match! That makes me like this so much!" Sarge cried out sarcastically.

Tails however fired one back, and the two duked it out on top of the ladder! But Tails took control with a High Kick to stun Ed, and reached for the titles! Ed however, slammed Tails' head into the ladder rung, and reached for the title! But Tails with the headbutt to the gut to stop him! The two continued to trade blows to try and knock the other off...

"These two duking it out, beating the hell out of each other! But neither one wants to fall off, they flatout refuse to! They want to win those titles for their team!" Church proclaimed.

...

...but they didn't notice Tom CLIMBING back up the smaller ladder to as high as he could...

"Yeah, well guess what? They forgot the THIRD TEAM..." Sarge stated.

...or him PUSHING the ladder with his hand from his position...

"And are about to pay the price!" Sarge finished.

...

...

...and it was TOO LATE as the big ladder TIPPED OVER, their eyes' widening...

"Oh damn, YOU MAY BE RIGHT...!"Church admitted.

...

...

...but Ed reacted first, _hooking his arm around Tails' before he could do anything..._

...

...

...and placed a FOOT on the top rope to keep himself on the tipped ladder...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AFTER HE HIP TOSSED TAILS OFF THE LADDER AS IT WAS FALLING, SENDING HIM THROUGH THE TWO STACKED TABLES ON THE OUTSIDE!**_

**_"OH SON OF A BITCH! SON OF A...! ED SAVED HIS OWN ASS, AND WHILE HE DID, SENT TAILS ON A RIDE THROUGH TWO TABLES OUTSIDE! TOM AND ED, IN AN ALMOST INADVERTENT TEAM-UP, JUST ELIMINATED TAILS IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE! NOW TAILS JOINS THE LIST OF CASUALTIES!"_** Church shouted.

_**"WHY COULDN'T BOTH OF THEM GO THROUGH THE TABLE?! WHY?! I LOVE THE VIOLENCE, BUT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN 2 OUT OF 2! WHY OH WHY?!"**_ Sarge questioned.

Tails was BURIED amid the table debris, almost looking like a corpse as the crowd was about to have a heart attack at this point, and Ed PUSHED himself off the rope with the foot, using the momentum to send the massive ladder and himself back to under the titles! And he climbed back up a bit to reach for the gold...

"And Ed putting himself back in position to grab the titles! He's right under them!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...but Tom was still on the other ladder, and put a foot on the big ladder to try and get over there to stop Ed...

...

...

...but Ed saw him, leaning over the top of his ladder as much as he could, and began to nail right after right to his skull! Tom was defenseless as he was holding himself on both ladders, eating the rights until a FINAL one sent him off the ladders and to the mat...

"Dammit Ed! Let Tom beat the hell out of you!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Tom tried to stop Ed, but the alchemist cut him off at the pass...!" Church stated.

...

...

...and that left Ed ALL ALONE! Ed was all by himself on the ladders and HE KNEW IT! With a frantic mood about him, he reached to the titles...

"And he's ALL ALONE! NO ONE'S UP THERE! He and his brother are one pull AWAY...!" Church stated.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...took a hold of BOTH TITLES...

...

...

...

...but Tom had GRABBED THE BIG LADDER...

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! TOM HAS THE LADDER! WHAT IS HE...?!" Church cried out.

...

...

...

... _AND PULLED IT OUT FROM UNDER ED, LEAVING HIM DANGLING TWENTY FEET ABOVE THE RING BY THE TITLES!_

"OH MY GOD! TOM JUST LEFT ED HANGING! EDWARD ELRIC IS HANGING TWENTY FEET ABOVE THE RING! AND THE ONLY THING KEEPING HIM FROM THE WORST FALL OF HIS CAREER IS THOSE TITLE BELTS THE ELRICS CRAVE SO MUCH!" Church shouted.

"AND THAT'S THE CLOSEST HE'LL EVER GET TO THEM! BECAUSE THEY CAN NEVER HANG ON TO THE BELTS! AND THAT JUST MEANS HE'S ABOUT TO CRASH AND BURN! PULL HIM DOWN!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd GASPED at what they saw, and Ed KNEW he was in massive trouble as his legs flailed about as he hung in the air! Tom set the massive ladder aside and was in speed mode right now as he quickly dragged a table leaning against the ring inside, and set it up under Ed. And the Elric KNEW what Tom wanted so he tried to reach a hand up to pull down the belts while using his automail arm to hold on...

"Ed seeing the table, and he doesn't like that possible future! He's trying to pull the belts down as he hangs to avoid it! Trying with all his might!" Church called.

...but Tom THREW a chair up and into the back of Ed to stop that hope! Ed cried out in pain as his hand dropped back around the titles, and Tom quickly hurried back up the smaller ladder he set up, and reached up, GRABBING the foot of a desperate Ed!

"Yeah, well TOO BAD! You're getting that future! PULL HIM DOWN, TOM! SEND HIM CRASHING THROUGH WOOD!" Sarge shouted.

"Tom's got the foot, and Ed's HANGING ON FOR DEAR LIFE! That his and Al's title hopes, TLC hopes, ALL THEIR HOPES, he's holding, and he's just a slip away from losing it all!" Church called.

Tom began to try and yank down Ed as much as he could, but Ed was not going to let go of the titles without a fight! His grip was like a VICE on them, but every time he yanked down the foot, his grip began to lessen...

"Oh man, Ed's grip is staring to loosen! I don't know how much longer he can hold on!" Church worried.

...

...

...Tom yanked down the foot ONCE MORE, but Ed held on...

...

...Tom nailed a few clubbing blows to the back, causing Ed's grip to loosen...

...

...

...another yanking of the foot once more, and Ed was now hanging by his fingers. Tom grinned...

"The answer is...NOT ANY LONGER THAN THIS!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...

...and Tom yanked down the foot one last time _and pulled off his BOOT?  
_

"And Ed FINALLY-loses his BOOT? ...What the hell is this crap?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Sarge questioned incredulously.

"I think the tugging of the foot earlier when Tom was holding down Ed, and just now with pulling Ed down, kept pulling the boot down the foot so much, it finally just SLIPPED off Ed's foot, loosened just enough! That's NOT what Tom wanted out of that!"

Even the crowd was taken back by this moment, as Tom looked incredulously at what just happened before growling and throwing the boot down. He had to try again so he reached for Ed once more **only to get EDWARD'S AUTOMAIL FOOT KICKED INTO HIS SKULL AS HARD AS ED COULD!**

"Well he's just hanging on by a thread anyway so another yan- **WHAT THE ABSOLUTE F*CK?!"** Sarge questioned in shock.

**"OH SHIT, WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT...?! OH DAMN, WE FORGOT! SON OF A BITCH, WE FORGOT! _ED'S LEG IS ALSO AUTOMAIL!_ IT'S ALSO AN AUTOMAIL PROSTHETIC, BUT IT'S ALWAYS COVERED BY THE BOOT! WE'RE SO USED TO SEEING HIM USE THE ARM, WE FORGOT HE HAD ONE FOR THE LEG AS WELL!" **Church explained in surprise.

**"AND WITH THE BOOT COVERING IT OFF, ED WAS FREE TO KICK TOM IN THE HEAD WITH ALL THAT METAL! OH NO...NO, TOM...REGAIN YOURSELF! HURRY, BEFORE THE UNTHINKABLE HAPPENS!"** Sarge called.

The crowd went "Oooooohh" in pure SHOCK as even THEY forgot that Ed had an automail leg, and Tom was practically STILL on top of the ladder, a blank look on his face after he received that kick. So Ed KICKED TOM AGAIN IN THE HEAD WITH HIS AUTOMAIL LEG...

"And AGAIN! HE KICKED TOM WITH THE LEG AGAIN...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...

...AND TOM FELL OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE TABLE BELOW!

"AND DOWN HE GOES! TOM FALLS THROUGH THE TABLE HE SET UP FOR ED! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S IRONY, POETIC, OR SOME OTHER FANCY WORD TO DESCRIBE THAT!" Church called.

"NOOOOOOO, TOM! NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! DAMN YOU, YOU ELRIC, HE WAS SO CLOSE! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Sarge asked.

The crowd stood on its feet, as Ed was now the ONLY ONE left standing up there, figuratively of course as he still hung in the air! So using the momentum of his kicks, he swung his body towards the massive ladder Tom set aside earlier...

...and placed his legs around the top rung, and used his leg strength (partly from the automail) to drag the ladder back to the center of the ring under him, and Tom motionless under the LADDER! With solid footing, he seated himself on top of the ladder, still having a hold of the belts. And he looked over at Al on the outside, and exclaimed "THIS IS FOR YOU, ALPHONSE!" before he began to unhook the belts...

"Ed's managed to get that ladder back under him! And there's no one around! YOU HEARD HIM! THIS IS FOR ALPHONSE AND WHAT HE DID!" Church called.

OH NO! Jerry, get up! Revive yourself! I'll take TAILS STOPPING THEM! KNUCKLES! CRAP, YOU'RE DEAD! NO! SOMEONE STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Sarge begged.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND EDWARD ELRIC PULLS DOWN THE TAG TEAM TITLES! ELRICS WIN TLC!**_

_**"DAMMIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Sarge cried out in despair.

_**"EDWARD'S GOT THE TITLES! THE ELRICS DID IT! ELRICS FINALLY WIN TLC! THE ELRICS ARE THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"**_ Church cried out in a massive declaration.

_**In my own peculiar way I feel mercurial** _

_**Before I get ahead of myself again** _

_**I know the where but I still don't know the when** _

_**You wanna live in a one sided world** _

_**Be prepared for a whole world of hurt** _

_**Now with the grand facade** _

_**I don't want to be an angel** _

_**I just want to be God** _

**("30-30/150" by Stone Sour)**

"Here are your winners of Tables, Ladders, and Chairs...and the NEEEEEEEEEWWWWW UCA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS...EDWARD AND ALPHONSE...THE EEEELLLRRIIIIIIIICCCCCCSSSSS!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd EXPLODED at that announcement, standing on their feet as Edward sat on top of the twenty-foot ladder, Tag Titles in both his hands as a look of relief and utter joy strikes his face completely as it pierces the pain his body. With a muttering "We did it, Al...we did it..." he raised sat straight on the top of the ladder, and lifted BOTH Tag Titles up in the air for all the crowd to see, who were chanting "ELRICS! ELRICS! ELRICS!" Ed then slowly got off the top of the ladder, and tried to climb down it, but slipped and fell down it and down to the mat below. He laid on the mat a bit as the straps were held in his hands, panting heavily as the pain registered to him before muttering "Al..." before he slowly rolled out the ring. He then staggered over to his brother, still laid out over Knuckles' amid the table and ladder debris, and he slowly pulled him off him, exclaiming "We did it, Al! We did it! We won TLC! We're Champs! We won!" as he shook him. Al, having regained a TINY bit of awareness, could only smile in a daze with a bloody face as Ed handed his new Tag Team Title to him, and the younger Elric HUGGED his title as much as he could as Ed embraced his brother happily.

"After so many damn losses in TLC, after losing both the CASZ and AWF Tag Titles, after so many down moments in their careers, the Elrics pulled it off! They have FINALLY WON A TLC MATCH! And for the first time in their careers, they are the UCA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Church called.

"Dammit, this can't be happening! I'll take the Sonic Heroes winning over THIS! Please tell me this is all a bad dream, and I'll wake up with Grif brutally murdered and me standing over some dirtbags! PLEASE! This is NOT possible!" Sarge cried out.

"It's possible, and it DAMN SURE HAPPENED! From AnimeMania to WrestleMania to Final Clash here tonight...these brothers have been through three big show TLCs, even TLCs outside of those, and when the chips were down, they pulled off the biggest one yet to them! The Elrics have finally conquered TLC, and got themselves some titles!" Church called.

After a few moments of embrace, Ed picked up Al, proclaiming "Come on, Al, let's get you some help quick! That's been put off long enough..." before he carried his brother around ringside and up the ramp, both of them holding their new Titles as they did so. The camera then went over to the landscape of the ring, with ladders strewn about, tables broken everywhere, and chairs lying all over the place. Knuckles was still motionless amid the death trap debris, not moving since he got hit with it, while Tails was covered in tables, holding his body instinctively. Jerry tried to crawl out from behind the Spanish Announce table before falling down, Lopez and Gonzales finally back up, and Tom with burnt skin still, was lying under the ladder in the ring, groaning in pain as he tried to get up. The crowd gave another standing ovation, this time to all six for the war they just saw.

"You can see it from the scene before us...this match was PURE CARNAGE through and through. And these fans know it, they KNOW what they saw, and giving appreciation to all six for what they put themselves through. How can you NOT? This was everything we thought it would be and more." Church said.

"I'll give props to even The Sonic Heroes and The Elrics (BLEH!) for such a thing. They all risked their entire careers, and gave us a match we won't ever forget as long as we're Reds! Dammit, I wish Team 2D! We NEED THEIR HISTORY-MAKING MOMENT!" Sarge stated.

"Maybe one day that damn cat and mouse will get that elusive reign, and Tails & Knuckles, they put up more of a fight than anyone thought possible. But for now, it's not the legends making the moment, or the underdogs defying the odds...it's the brothers finally conquering the mountain that has eluded them! They are the ones walking away from this carnage alive! The Elrics have won Tables, Ladders, and Chairs! They are now the best tag team UCA has to offer! They are your NEW...Tag Team Champions of the World!" Church exclaimed.

The last shot we see is of Ed turning himself and Al towards the ring and crowd as they are halfway up the ramp, and he holds up his new title in the air with a look of pride, and Al manages to weakly hold up his own as the crowd chanted "FMA! FMA! FMA!" After holding that pose, they dropped their titles and Ed quickly carried his brother up the rest of the ramp to the back as the camera changed locations...

* * *

The camera was now showing the backstage area, where we are shown a locker room door for a few moments, until it opened...

...and out came GEO STELAR, better known as STAR FORCE MEGA MAN. The crowd immediately rained down vicious boos on the Mega Man, but for once, there was no cocky smirk on his face. Just a very serious, focused expression as he cricked his neck. He then began to make his way down the hallway towards the gorilla position, but after a bit of walking, he stopped...

...for he had come across Jason Krueger, who sat on a nearby crate with the Intercontinental Title held to his chest. He rocked back and forth with it, holding it like it could slip away at any time.

"Well, if it isn't good ol' Intercontinental Champion, Jason Krueger! You feeling good, pal?" Star Force asked.

"...Better than ever. Now with all the hedgehogs gone from my life. As I said so many times, this is mine. And it will be mine. Forever." Jason muttered, almost crazily.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever works for you. I'm just glad that you retained the title. All Hail the Revolution, after all." Star Force smirked. "Johnny didn't win, but he put in a hell of a performance. And with you winning, me and Lightning are gonna follow-up and make this a RR night for GOOD."

Jason looked up at Star Force at those words. "...You ready for Fox then?" He questioned.

"Damn right I am. Star Fox should have died GOD knows how long ago, but dammit, it's like a zombie." Star Force groaned in frustration. "It keeps coming back when it should STAY dead! But if this is how Fox wants it, fine. I'll give him what he wants. I'll give him the definitive END of Star Fox once and for all. See that's the thing, they all think they can return for vengeance or whatever, when I've already done the deed. And all they're doing is letting me finish off the tiny remains that's left. So Fox...he got a taste of what's going to happen to him tonight on Flame. And Final Clash...well, this is going to be his worst nightmare come to life. For the Gaming Killer finishes EXACTLY what he started."

"...What about Chief?" Jason asked.

Star Force lost the smirk on his face and went serious. "...Master Chief...he BETTER not get involved. He'll be dealt with after Fox, but if he even THINKS of butting into this...I swear, he's gonna be BEGGING for the time that he spent on the shelf because of me. Because this is between me and Fox. And Chief's legacy will die again by my hands soon after."

"Hehehehehe...yeah, I like the sound of that." Jason grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

"Simple...I'm gonna BREAK Fox McCloud in half." Star Force stated ominously. "And there's no better place than Final Clash. What's gonna happen next is going to be one for the history books. Because everyone will talk about where they were when Star Fox finally DIED FOR GOOD. And McCloud? ...He can go down with the burning ship if he wants, and let everyone remember him for five seconds before they realize he was WORTHLESS. Enjoy your title, Jason. I got a Fox to Gaming Kill."

Star Force grinned cockily for a second before it reverted back to his serious, focused expression before he continued to make his way down the hallway. Jason nodded in support towards Star Force before he cradled the title in his hands a bit more before getting up and walking away, muttering words to himself yet again.

...

...however what neither of them didn't notice was something coming out of a corner not too far from their position in the halls...

...and it was the MASTER CHIEF, who watched Star Force walk away to the gorilla position, his expression masked by his helmet. And by his side, Cortana appeared in her hologram form, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"...You get all that, Chief?" Cortana asked.

"...Yeah." Chief nodded.

"He doesn't want you in this match either, just like Fox." Cortana noted coolly.

"So I've heard." Chief noted dryly.

"...So what are you going to do?" Cortana asked.

"...Wait and see." Chief proclaimed before he walked away from the scene.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Cortana remarked as she disappeared as well as the cameras eventually went back to ringside.


	48. Star Force Mega Man vs Fox McCloud

The camera once again heads back to Church and Sarge at ringside...

"...'Wait and see'...? ...You know, that's something I don't think a lot of people are going to like that." Church noted.

"I DON'T! What's that supposed to mean?! Is he going to or not?! HE BETTER NOT! This is between Star Force and Fox! Even Geo agrees with the dirtbag!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But let's not forget what Star Force has DONE to Master Chief, he's NOT going to let that slide so easily!" Church stated.

"Does he want to have a healthy career?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah, so-" Church began.

"THEN HE BETTER STAY OUT OF THIS MATCH! Or Star Force will murder him! First it's Star Fox, then it's Chief! THAT'S THE ORDER IT SHALL BE!" Sarge exclaimed,

"Ugh...well...we can't determine what Chief is thinking of doing. But there is only ONE WAY of finding out..." Church stated...

...as the Final Clash match graphic was shown, and suddenly a blue blur with the RR insignia behind it was shown racing down a path, an image of Star Force smirking cockily shown above the blur, and then it suddenly went a white and blue blur racing a separate, the Star Fox symbol behind it as an image of Fox slowly turning to the camera with an intense look is above it as well...

...and the blurs suddenly clashed at the center of a big old star, causing an explosion of colors! The star spun several times before it stopped, and showed in front of it, the images of Geo on the left, throwing up the Legend Killer pose with an ominous grin, and Fox McCloud on the right patting his chest in readiness with a focused expression as these words were under the two: **STAR FORCE MEGA MAN VS. FOX MCCLOUD.**

"...and that's with this match, which is OH SO VERY PERSONAL. I'd dare say that it's the most personal match on this card outside of Red vs. Blue, and everybody that isn't stupid...let me say this...this is NOT going to be a pretty sight." Church stated.

"It sure won't, dirtbag! Fox McCloud didn't know how to stay dead, so he tried to come back for revenge! But the problem with that is that Star Force is the Gaming Killer, and he is going to end Star Fox once and for all! He's gonna REGRET coming back!" Sarge proclaimed.

"And this is happening ALL with the X-Factor, the wild card, Master Chief, in the background...there's no telling WHAT THE HELL is gonna happen in this match..." Church said.

_**Reach inside yourself,** _

_**Take all you've got.** _

_**Failure's no more.** _

_**Displays are on full force,** _

_**It's your last shot.** _

_**Bring on the war.** _

_**Keep pushing through your agony.** _

_**It's your energy.** _

**("Flatlined" by Modern Echo)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and white and blue light flashed all over the stadium...and that's when the retractable roof suddenly slid open, and then you saw something coming down from the sky and towards the stadium. And soon enough, an Arwing suddenly flew into the stadium through the opening in the roof, and it flew over the stage, and someone suddenly shot out of the cockpit, landing on the stage with grace as massive pyro suddenly blasted out of the stage in the form of the Star Fox symbol, as Arwing had flew out of there as if on autopilot...

...and **FOX MCCLOUD** was shown onstage, arm held in front of him in a pose before he stood fully straight, an intense look in his eye. He looked out towards the crowd, placing a hand over his eyes as it make seeing them easier...then looked down at the ring, before he began to make his way down the ramp, with one intention in mind: TAKE DOWN GEO.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Lylat System, weighing in at 234 lbs., he is "Captain Classic"...FOX MCCLOUD!" Cait Sith announced.

"And here is a man who has won SO MANY titles here in UCA, a former World Champ, multi-time IC and Tag Champion as well...but tonight is NOT about titles. No, it's about a grudge, and it's about one hell of a personal vendetta." Church stated. "This all began when Star Force decided to mock Fox's lack of title success, and wouldn't leave well enough alone, and that spiraled out of control! And THEN he proceeded to PUNT Fox in the skull, and put him out of action, all to try and make a point! But that wasn't enough, he went after Fox's TEAM as well...but he didn't count on Fox RETURNING! That return cost Geo Money in the Bank...and now he wants to BREAK Geo in half! This is about retribution, revenge, and stopping a menace!"

"He was doing us all a favor! WHO CARES about Star Fox in 2016? NOBODY, THAT'S WHO!" Sarge exclaimed. "He was among the biggest Blues who sucked royally! And it was HIS fault for trying to challenge Star Force in the first place. He wants to return and get his head punted off again? Fine, we can all watch as his attempts at avenging anybody crumble, and result in him getting his ass kicked! He's NOT RELEVANT ANYMORE! He barely was in the first place! So Star Force is gonna put him out of his misery, and do us ALL a favor by making sure Fox is DONE FOR!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Fox McCloud has many fond Final Clash memories! Sole survivor in UCA vs The Rival Empire in 2006, main evented against Scourge in 2007...but this may be the most personal Final Clash to him. A Final Clash that's gonna be vicious, no doubt." Church said.'

**_You can make it, one more hit_ **

**_I will not back away._ **

**_I'll fight head on_ **

**_And crush your inner weakness._ **

**_With everything that I am, destroy you, break you, down._ **

Fox reached the ring and wasted no time in getting into the ring before climbing a corner, staring out in the crowd and patting his chest intensely. He looked up at several of the pictures that hung around the stadium, and focused on the banners of his teammate's faces. He nodded, and muttered "Don't worry, guys. Soon, you'll all be avenged." Fox then jumped off the corner, and landed on his feet, and began circling the ring as his music died down, waiting for his opponent, for his rival.

_**Hey!** _

_**Hey!** _

_**Hey!** _

_**Nothing you can say! (Say!)** _

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!** _

_**Now it's time to shine! (Shine!)** _

_**I'm gonna take what's mine!** _

_**Take what's mine!** _

_**Nothing you can say! (Say!)** _

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!** _

_**Now it's time to shine! (Shine!)** _

_**I'm gonna take what's mine!** _

_**You're gonna burn in my light!** _

**("Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

The crowd gave out massive boos, some of the loudest of the night so far, as blue lights began to strobe throughout the arena...and not long after, **STAR FORCE MEGA MAN** came out onto the stage. His expression was the same as before, stern and focused as he stared down Fox in the ring, who just glared at him with hate. Star Force stared at Fox...before giving a slight smirk, and then threw up the Legend Killer pose, which caused massive blue pyro to suddenly rain down from above, as well as shoot out like sprinklers all around him. The pyro continued to rain around him as he held up the pose before he threw the arms down, dispelling it all and making his way down the ramp, holding up his RR armband and exclaiming "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"And his opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Echo Ridge, weighing in at 224 lbs., he is known as "The Gaming Killer"...Geo Stelar, better known as...STAR FORCE MEGA MAN!" Cait Sith announced.

"Geo started off in UCA as a good kid, decent morals, wanted to help out others...but then he beat Jecht in a massive upset at Summer Brawl, and the guy retired right after." Church noted. "THAT...sent Star Force's ego STRAIGHT through the moon so much, that he transformed, and he is who he is right now. The Gaming Killer. A Mega Man focused on one thing, and that's killing the legend of many famous gaming characters. He's assaulted Link, broke Chief's neck, and pretty much PUNTED the ENTIRE Star Fox team. This guy will do ANYTHING to live up to his name. But he's one successful rookie. The Sole Survivor at P&G with RR against Team Quest, semi-finalist for the Best of the Best tourney at FWAs V...he's got a LOT of momentum, but he's also got a lot of karma heading his way! Tonight, he's got to deal with the sins of his past!"

"No, tonight, he's gotta deal with a ZOMBIE, and finally kill it DEAD! Why can't people just accept he's the future and he's doing people like Fox and Chief a favor? He's ending their careers before they become truly pathetic! But it seems dirtbags will always remain dirtbags! So Star Force has to do the job, and make it as painful as possible! What Star Force does tonight, Fox will have no one to blame but HIMSELF FOR THIS! Because let's face it...he doesn't have a chance in hell of winning this! We should all just learn to hail the Revolution, be happy with it, and just forget Fox once Star Force does the job! Then we can all celebrate being Reds! Except you...you're still a dirty blue. ...STAR FORCE FOR THE WIN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Star Force entering his FIRST-EVER Final Clash, but you wouldn't know from how he's carrying himself. Pure confidence...he truly believes he's going to kill Star Fox once and for all. Is that REALLY going to happen tonight?" Church asked.

_**They tried so hard to follow, but no-one cared** _

_**Inside you're all so hollow, you understand** _

_**Hey, nothing you can say (say)** _

_**Nothing gonna change what you've done to me** _

_**Now it's time to shine (shine), I'm gonna take what's mine** _

_**While you're burning inside my light** _

Star Force reached the ring , and entered it, looking at Fox who had to be restrained by the ref, Jimmy Aaron for this match, and his smirk came back before he climbed a corner. He then threw up the Legend Killer pose once more, causing blue pyro to rain down from the rafters above this time and down onto the ring behind. He kept it up for a few seconds before the pyro stopped and he dropped from the corner, turning back to Fox. The Gaming Killer regained his serious face as he stared down Fox, who glared at him back.

"The last time these two met in a ring for a match, it was the Flame before Royal Reckoning. But that wasn't a match at all, that was Star Force low-blowing Fox so he could get to punt him in the end. But there's not going to be any of that this time. Fox is wiser, and I doubt Star Force will be satisfied with that." Church stated.

"Of course, this is FINAL CLASH! You don't DQ somebody off the bat for FINAL CLASH! Neither guy wants that, and we're going to see a public execution before our eyes! MY FAVORITE!" Sarge stated.

"Star Force vs Star Fox...with an X-Factor in the background...and it's gonna happen..." Church began.

Jimmy checked on both of them, making sure they were ready, and both of them nodded to Jimmy. And with that done...Jimmy Aaron rang the bell!

"...NOW! TIME FOR ONE HELL OF A GRUDGE MATCH!" Church exclaimed.

Fox ran RIGHT after Star Force the moment the bell rang, but Star Force BAILED to the outside before Fox could get to him! Fox looked incredulously as the crowd booed, Star Force saying he wasn't going to fight on Fox's terms! Fox tried to get out to take on Star Force, but Jimmy kept him at bay much to the crowd's displeasure. Star Force looked pleased at Fox's reaction before he walked around the ring, and grabbed a rope to get back in, but when Fox came close, Star Force backed off once again. Fox was getting more and more ticked off as Star Force continued to circle the ring with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh, and that's a great way to piss Fox off! Star Force playing games with Fox right now, REFUSING to get into the ring with him!" Church stated.

"Well that's because he's smarter than Fox, and always will be! Fox will fight on GEO'S terms!" Sarge proclaimed.

This went for a few more seconds before Star Force to slide half his body into the ring, and that prompted Fox to shoot after him and go for a kick. But Star Force slid out before he could get close with it...but suddenly reached into the ring and TRIPPED up Fox, pulling him out of the ring by the leg! Fox landed on his feet, but Geo grabbed him and threw him into the barricade BUT FOX REVERSE AND THREW HIM INTO IT INSTEAD! Star Force held his back in pain as he stumbled RIGHT into a massive Lariat! Fox then mounted Star Force and began to pound his face in with angry rights that Geo tried to cover up from! After a few moments of this, Fox picked up Star Force and Irish Whipped him HARD into the steel steps, knocking them over! Fox then yanked up Geo, and threw him back into the ring, before climbing up a corner. He then waited for Geo, and nailed a vicious Diving Knee Smash to the skull of Geo!

"Oh well, he wasn't smart enough to STOP THAT! Fox putting a stop to Geo's plans and BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, you sly Fox, you were supposed to take all the pain upfront! Why change the plans?!" Sarge questioned.

Fox forgoed the pin, instead mounting Geo and once again pounded away at his skill in pure hate. He then picked up Star Force and planted him with a Snap Suplex, followed by running the ropes and hitting a Jumping Knee Drop to the skull. He then picked up Star Force, not done, but the Mega Man suddenly nailed a Jawbreaker, stunning Fox. Geo then got up and nailed a Savate Kick to the gut to keep him hurt, then ran the ropes. But Geo ran RIGHT into a European Uppercut, knocking him down. Fox then picked up Geo, and went for an Irish Whip, but was reversed and Irish Whipped into the corner instead. Star Force ran towards Fox, but he slid his lower body through the ropes as Geo hit the corner and nailed a Pendulum Kick on him. Geo backed up in a daze as Fox got on the apron and climbed up the corner...

...but Star Force PULLED the leg out from under him, causing Fox to crash BACK-FIRST ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

"OH! Fox was looking for something big up top, but Star Force put a stop to that!" Church stated.

"Foxes don't fly, and that's what Fox gets for thinking otherwise!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox laid across the top turnbuckle and corner in pain, but Geo wasted no time in climbing up to the top, grabbing Fox and lifting him up...

...

...AND DROPPING HIM ACROSS THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH A MODIFIED SIDEWALK SLAM!

"OH DAMMIT! SHIT! Did you see that?! Geo with a DAMN SIDEWALK SLAM across the TOP! And Fox...well, do YOU want to be on the end of THAT?!" Church asked.

"NO! I DO NOT! And I'm glad I'm not...yet glad Fox is because he DESERVED IT! Good job, Star Force!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox bounced off the corner and down to the mat, holding his back in massive agony, but Geo quickly covered him!

1...

2...

Fox kicks out!

"And a kickout by Fox, but that back is in massive pain...and that can only lead to ONE THING when it comes to Star Force..." Church muttered.

"Yep, time to KILL A BACK as they say! ...Or as I say. ...Which means JUST as much if not more!" Sarge proclaimed.

Star Force wastes no time in turning Fox over onto his stomach, and begins to stomp the back viciously, having a target to focus on! After ten stomps, Geo then nailed a Jumping Elbow Drop across the back! Fox gritted his teeth as he rolled to the side and got SOCCER KICKED in the back hard! Fox writhed in agony, and Geo quickly picked up Fox, and then followed it up with a Back Suplex to the mat! Geo with the cover! 1...2...Fox kicks out! Geo then quickly sits Fox up on the mat, and nails a few stiff Forearms to the back before locking in a Chinlock, pressing his knee against the back as he pulled back on the head!

"Star Force just ASSAULTING that back! This is Geo's forte, targeting a body part, and making it SQUEAL in pain!" Church called.

"And the back is what keeps a person propped up, and able to lift others...without a back...you got NOTHING to stand on!" Sarge stated.

Fox gritted his teeth as Geo just pulled on the hold more, and Jimmy asked if he wanted to submit, but Fox said no! The crowd, firmly behind Fox, began to clap to will the Star Fox leader on, and fueled by the claps, Fox began to rise. Slowly but surely, he managed to stand up to his feet to get the knee off his back, with Geo still pulling back on the chin, buut before Fox could do anything, Geo kneed him in the back again! Fox stumbled forward off that, and fell over the corner, leaned over it chest-first. Geo saw this, and got a devious idea as he backed up into the adjacent corner. Then ran forward...

"Well, that comeback didn't work thankfully! See, this is why Foxes can't do anything right!" Sarge exclaimed.

...and FOX MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Geo crashed CHEST-FIRST into the corner off the Stinger Splash, holding said chest in great pain as he backed up...

"Well he got out of the way of THAT in the right way! That's not good for the chest!" Church proclaimed.

...and got rolled up in a School Boy from behind!

"And School Boy from Fox! Cover!" Church called.

1...

2...

Geo rolled out of it and onto his feet, rushing towards Fox as he did so, but he got caught by the pilot and REVERSE STO FACE-FIRST INTO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE!

"And Star Force kicks out AND GETS PLANTED FACE-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!" Church called

"DAMMIT! You damn FOX! I ought to put you on the Red's Most Wanted List!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Seriously? ...For the love of God." Church groaned.

Star Force held his face as Fox rolled away from him. Geo eventually stood up with his pained face, but Fox suddenly nailed a Running Dropkick to the back, sending him face-first into the once more! Star Force then stumbled backwards right into Fox's grasp, and a Falling Inverted DDT! Fox hooks the leg! 1...2...Star Force kicks out! Fox slowly gets up to his feet, holding his back in pain but pushing through it as Geo gets up as well. And when he did, he was immediately greeted with several rights to the skull by Fox, each one harder than the last! After a heated series of rights, Fox went for an Irish Whip, but Geo spun through it, and pulled Fox to him, getting behind him and lifting him...

...and Fox backflipped right out of the Back Suplex, and quickly followed it with a Russian Legsweep from behind!

"Oh Geo was thinking Back Suplex, but Fox knew EXACTLY what he trying to do and put a stop to that quick!" Church called.

"Since when did Foxes get intelligent? I thought they were stupid!" Sarge stated.

"Our boss is a fox, dumbass." Church deadpanned.

"...Except for you, Force, you are a WONDERFUL, SMART FOX!" Sarge tried to cover for himself.

Geo gritted his teeth in pain as he slowly sat up on the mat...

...

...RIGHT INTO A STIFF SLIDING FOREARM TO THE FACE FROM FOX!

"And Star Force may have gotten a few teeth knocked out with that Sliding Forearm! That was as stiff as they come!" Church called.

"Why would he be so stiff?! What did Geo do to deserve that?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"EVERYTHING!" Church fired back.

Fox with another cover on Geo!

1...

...

2...

...

Geo kicks out!

"And another kick out by Star Force! Star Force in a WORLD of trouble and probably regretting a LOT of shit right now!" Church stated.

"Really? Because I wouldn't! Why? ...Because Fox is a dirty Blue, that's why." Sarge explained.

"Wow, what an utter shocker." Church replied sarcastically.

Fox then picked up Star Force to his feet, and hooked his arms from behind before spinning them both into position. Fox looks for the Killswitch, until Geo suddenly breaks free and LIFTS UP FOX SIDEWALK SLAM-STYLE! Geo looks for a Pendulum Backbreaker...

...but Fox quickly clubs Geo in the back of the head a few times, forcing the Mega Man to let go of him! Fox drops down, and quickly grabs Geo in a Full Nelson! But when Fox tried to lift him, Star Force threw him over, forcing him to roll onto his feet near the ropes...and HOLDS ONTO THE ROPES AS GEO WENT FOR A BACKSTABBER ! Geo crashed-back first onto the mat and rolled away from Fox in pain before standing up near the ropes AND GOT CLOTHESLINED OVER THEM AND TO THE OUTSIDE!

"Fox isn't stupid, he KNOWS Geo is going for his back, so he's guarding against that! And that results in Geo going to the outside!" Church called.

"I hate to admit it, but Fox knew what the gameplan was, and Star Force paid the price! But don't worry, Geo will bounce back no problem!" Sarge stated.

Geo was dazed and frustrated as he lied on the outside before he pulled himself back up to his feet, and looked to get back into the ring...

...

...when Fox suddenly leaped onto the ropes AND NAILED A TRIANGLE PLANCHA ON STAR FORCE OVER THE ROPES NEXT TO HIM!

"WELL CERTAINLY NOT AFTER THAT! TRIANGLE PLANCHA OVER THE ROPES, FOX USING HIS OWN BODY TO HURT GEO!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, I SAID FOXES COULDN'T FLY! ADHERE TO THAT STATEMENT, DIRTBAG!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded off that move, chanting "FOX! FOX! FOX!" as Fox stood up, holding his back still but getting through it before he went and grabbed Geo by his tuft of hair. He then pulled him up and tried to drag him back into the ring, but Star Force managed to rake the eyes of Fox before he could! Fox held his eyes in pain as Geo stumbled away from Fox and towards the apron, holding his body in pain. Once he had recovered, Fox, pretty much just wanting to hurt Star Force, ran at him...

...

...

...BUT GOT BACK BODY DROPPED RIGHT INTO THE STEEL POST BEHIND GEO! HIS BACK COLLIDES WITH THE STEEL NASTILY!

"OH SHIT! SHIT, that is BACK BREAKING CITY right there! Did you see that?! Geo just sent Fox back-first into the STEEL POST!" Church called.

"I did, and that is the ABSOLUTE WORST THING to happen to Fox...but the best thing for Reds EVERYWHERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd gasped as Fox fell to the ground, writhing and crying out in pure agony as he held his back, and Star Force laid against the apron, recovering fully. When he was, he looked down at Fox's condition...and that's when he smelled blood in the water, as he quickly yanked up Fox, dragged him to the English Announce Table...

...

...AND BACK SUPLEX AGAINST THE EDGE OF THE TABLE! Fox cried out in bloody murder as he fell against the ground, and Geo quickly picked him up and threw him into the ring! He then climbed up the corner as Fox lied on his stomach in the ring...

...

...

...AND NAILED A DIVING ELBOW DROP TO THE BACK, CAUSING FOX EVEN MORE SUFFERING!

"And Geo just DROPPING that Elbow across the back, he is LASER-SIGHTED FOCUSED on it now!" Church called.

"The momentum has changed in Geo's favor, and it may get him a win here and now!" Sarge stated.

Star Force turned Fox over and covered him!

1...

...

2...

...

Fox kicks out!

"It does NOT, but Fox is in some SERIOUS TROUBLE! Because that back is MESSED UP! And Geo...smells BLOOD IN THE WATER." Church stated.

Despite the kick out, Star Force looked eager, for he had EXACTLY the target he wanted. So he quickly went to work as he turned Fox to his side, ran the ropes, and nailed a Low Dropkick to the back, causing Fox to roll away in pain! Fox had stopped near the ropes on his stomach, but that proved to be a mistake as he went over to those ropes and nailed a modified Outer Limitz Elbow off them to the back! Fox gritted his teeth, and Star Force picked him up and Irish Whipped him as hard as possible into the corner! Fox crashed back-first into the corner very hard, stumbling forward RIGHT INTO A MASSIVE BACK BODY DROP!

"And lo and behold, I was RIGHT! Geo just focusing every damn effort to the back, and without a good back, Fox may not win this!" Church stated.

"He was NEVER going to win in the first place, this is just speeding up the inevitable! He's doing Fox a FAVOR!" Sarge proclaimed.

"In the form of maybe a broken back? MY ASS!" Church stated.

Star Force stood up to his feet, smirking cockily as he feels he's got this now, and shouting down at Fox "You feel THAT, Fox? HUH?" Geo SLAPS the head of Fox a few times in a disrespectful manner. "THAT'S what you deserve for coming back! This is what you GET!" Geo slapped him one more before he picked up Fox BUT FOX NAILS A SURPRISE RIGHT! Star Force was surprised as Fox began to throw more and more rights, trying to push through his bad back...

"Geo disrespecting Fox, BUT FOX FIGHTING BACK...! FOX FIGHTING DESPITE THE BACK!" Church called.

...

...but a right was ducked, and the force behind it caused Fox's back to strain itself. The pilot held his back in pain and that allowed Star Force to GRAB HIM FROM BEHIND AND HALF-NELSON BACKBREAKER CONNECTS!

"Aaaannnd THERE'S a backbreaker for your troubles! That's what you get for fighting! Now time for a COVER!" Sarge stated.

Fox's back arched in pain while Geo quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Fox kicks out at 2.85!

"Fox REFUSING to quit, but that back is KILLING HIM! And the more it's targeted, the worst Fox's chances are!" Church stated.

Geo shook his head, wondering why Fox was still fighting before he picked him up and placed him in Suplex position. He went for a Snap Suplex...but Fox slipped behind Star Force and landed behind him! The Mega Man turned around RIGHT INTO A VICIOUS OPEN PALM SLAP TO THE FACE! The crowd went "Oooohhh" at the sound as Geo's cheek was now a swollen red, and Fox scowled as he kneeled with his back still in massive pain. Gritting through it, he stood up, he ran to the ropes as Geo was stunned and leaped to them...

...

...

...

...and Springboarded RIGHT BACK INTO A MID-AIR BACKSTABBER, THE KNEES HAVING NO GIVE TO THEM! AND FOX FLAILS IN MASSIVE AGONY!

"OH GOOD GOD! Fox tried for a Springboard off that SLAP, but all he got WAS HIS BACK STABBED THROUGH! LISTEN TO HIS DAMN SCREAMS!" Church shouted.

"And I can say with certainty, Fox..." Sarge began.

Geo makes a cover with an annoyed expression, covering Fox once more!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Fox kicks out AGAIN!

"You Just Got-Well F*CK. You know what, WHATEVER. He's only prolonging his pain, this is better for the Reds!" Sarge stated.

"But you can tell Geo's getting annoyed with these kickouts, especially after that slap he received. And that's about to come out here." Church said.

Now Geo was FRUSTRATED at Fox's persistence, standing to his feet and looking down at the fallen Star Fox pilot who tried to get back up. He then crouched down to Fox and said to him "Why prolong the inevitable? Face it, Star Fox is DEAD! And you're just SUFFERING for it! Look at you, you're PATHETIC! You wouldn't be in this pain if you accepted your failure! So how about you stay down, and let me kill Star Fox quickly like the stupid little thing it i-"

FOX HEADBUTTS GEO IN THE SKULL, SHUTTING HIM UP THEN AND THERE!

"AND FOX WITH THE HEADBUTT! That's ONE WAY to shut up Star Force...and might I also that's a definitive "NO!" to Star Force's crap!" Church stated.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE NEXT GENERATION OF MEGA MAN! I OUGHT TO STRANGLE YOUR INTESTINES, YOU DIRTBAG!" Sarge shouted.

Geo backed up in surprise, holding his head in pain and shock as Fox tried to get up, not wanting to hear anymore of Geo's bullshit. He managed to push himself up onto all fours...

...

...

...WHEN STAR FORCE SUDDENLY NAILED A VICIOUS JUMPING DOUBLE FOOT STOMP TO THE BACK! Fox cried out in pain from the move before getting yanked up by a now ticked Star Force...

"OH DAMN! A freakin' Double Foot Stomp the back..." Church called.

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH A BACK SUPLEX BACKBREAKER AS HARD AS STAR FORCE COULD!

"...and then ANOTHER BACKBREAKER! Geo did NOT like that show of defiance of Fox AT ALL!" Church called.

"That's an understatement, dirtbag! This is what Fox gets for thinking he can do ANYTHING to Star Force!" Sarge stated.

Fox was laid out face-first in the middle of the ring as Geo still held his head, glaring down at Fox, saying "That how you want it? Want to go down in a 'blaze of glory'? ...Allow me to oblige you." He then pickup Fox and placed him between his legs, shouting "Watch closely, Chief! This is what's awaiting YOU!"...

"Star Force is pretty much DONE with Fox's will to fight now...and he may be about to become a message to Chief, who is no doubt watching this match." Church pointed out.

"YEAH! DROP HIM ON HIS HEAD! TIME FOR THE REDS TO CLAIM ANOTHER VICTORY TONIGHT!" Sarge cheered.

...

...

...then wrapped his arms around his waist...

...

...

...

...

...but then Fox PUSHES Geo away, avoiding the Giga Crush! Star Force stumbled back in surprise as Fox fell to all fours, and annoyed, the Mega Man walked over to Fox...

"Wait! Fox saving himself from the Giga Crush! He pushed Geo, and the Mega Man doesn't look happy!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **WHO** **SUDDENLY LEAPED UP AND PLANTED GEO WITH THE FALCON STRIKER OUTTA NOWHERE!**

"Yeah, well, that's about Fox in the **OH WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IN TARNATION DID I...?! DAMMIT!"** Sarge shouted.

**"FALCON STRIKER! FALCON STRIKER, THE MOVE OF HIS FALLEN TEAMMATE, FALCO LOMBARDI! FOX PLANTING GEO WITH IT FOR SWEET PAYBACK, AND THIS IS THE CHANCE HE NEEDS TO COME BACK!"** Church called.

The crowd POPPED like hell as Star Force was laid out on the mat, while Fox had rolled onto his stomach, in too much pain to capitalize off that move. The two laid their like that for awhile as the ref checked on them...before he begin counting them. 1...2...3...4...It was then that Fox began to stir...5...Geo soon followed him...6...the both of them began to get up...7...the two of them were on their knees...8...and BOTH of them were on their feet...

...

...and FOX was the first to strike, as he nailed a BRUTAL Knife Edge Chop to the chest of Star Force! The impact could be heard around the stadium as the crowd went "Wooo" and Fox nailed ANOTHER one! Then ANOTHER! Then ANOTHER! Fox was nailing Chop after Chop, causing Star Force's chest to redden more and more until he was backed into the ropes and Irish Whipped...

...

...but Geo reversed and Irish Whipped him instead into the ropes, and Fox bounced back AND NAILED A JUMPING ELBOW SMASH TO THE FACE OF GEO!

"And Fox with the ELBOW to the FACE! Fox starting to gain some serious momentum thanks to his teammate's move!" Church called.

"No, no, no, no, ABORT MOMENTUM SHIFT! ABORT THE DAMN MOMENTUM SHIFT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Geo was down as Fox held his back in pain as he slowly stood up, was starting to feel it as he gritted his teeth. Geo stumbled up to his feet, and met with a FURIOUS Lariat! Star Force managed to get up and ran into ANOTHER Lariat, and when he got up from that, he tried to for a Lariat of his own, but it got ducked and NECKBREAKER FROM FOX! The Star Fox leader held his back as he stood up, and Geo rolled over to a corner, standing up against it. But when up, he was greeted with a Stinger Splash from Fox, and then stumbled right into a kick, grab, and then a SITOUT GOURDBUSTER CONNECTS! The crowd cheered as Fox stood up and gave out a loud cry, a bit unlike him, but considering how he feels, it's natural!

"And Fox with a SERIOUS ASSKICKING on Geo now, his back BE DAMNED! And he's savoring EVERY DAMN BIT of it, that much is obvious! He's waited SO LONG for this!" Church stated.

"When was the last time Fox kicked any sort of real ass?! THIS ISN'T 2006! STOP GOING BACK IN TIME!" Sarge shouted.

Fox held his back in pain, feeling it throb and ache, but he pushed through it as he stalked Geo, shaking his arm and patting his elbow. The Mega Man slowly stood up to his feet, dazed but willing to push through it as he turned around...

...

...

...

...AND HE DUCKS THE MCCLOUD SPECIAL! The Rolling Elbow misses as Geo avoids it, then proceeds to BOOT the BACK of Fox hard! Fox cries out in pain as he's sent into a corner, his back in agonizing pain as he turns around in the corner...

"HAH! No Special FOR YOU! Momentum DIES here, because the back save Geo AGAIN!" Sarge stated.

...

...and CAUGHT Star Force with a BOOT to the jaw as he ran towards him! Geo was dazed as he turned his back to Fox, who quickly lifted himself up the corner, grabbed him in an Inverted Facelock on top...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A TORNADO INVERTED DDT ON STAR FORCE!

"No, it does not BECAUSE FOX JUST DROPS STAR FORCE IN THE WORST WAY! TORNADO INVERTED DDT, ALL OF IT!" Church called.

"OH THAT'S NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL! REF, DO SOMETHING TO HELP GEO!" Sarge stated.

"THE ONLY THING HE'S GONNA DO FOR GEO IS COUNT HIS SHOULDERS DOWN FOR THREE!" Church replied.

Star Force was laid out as Fox quickly hooks both legs!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Star Force kicks out at 2.86!

"And Star Force kicks out, but this is what he gets for playing with Fox too much! Now he's paying the price!" Church proclaimed.

"No, he's just having an off time! That's all! He'll be back destroying Fox in no time!" Sarge stated.

Fox growled before managing to stand up, picking up Geo in the process and turning him around, trying to hook his arms for a Killswitch...but Geo broke an arm free, and elbowed Fox in the back to get him to let go, then bounced off the ropes...RIGHT INTO AN INVERTED ATOMIC DROP! Star Force held his tailbone in pain as Fox bounced off the ropes INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY...

...

...

...but Fox managed to slip out behind Geo AND NAILS A HALF-NELSON SUPLEX ON HIM! Star Force was dropped on his head hard and he was rolled back onto his knees...

...

...

...AND GOT A JOHN MORRISON-STYLE RUNNING KNEE TO THE FACE, MALICE IN THAT KNEE!

"WELL SHIT! That knee had SOME HATE BEHIND IT! I bet he was trying to break his NOSE with that! Star Force is OUT!" Church proclaimed.

"DAMMIT! Stop using knees, you dirty Blues! Those are only reserved for the Reds! Because we're awesome like that!" Sarge stated.

"And now a COVER! Fox has Geo...!" Church called.

Geo was laid out as Fox quickly dropped on him, and there's a hook of the leg!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Star Force kicks out before three!

"And Star Force kicks out AGAIN! Star Force showing some of his OWN durability in taking these hits!" Church stated.

"He's the Gaming Killer, dirtbag, of course he can take them! He can't expect to kill if he's so easily killed himself!" Sarge said.

Fox shakes his head as he picks up Geo, then nails a series of three Knee Lifts to the face of the Mega Man, the third one sending him to the ropes. Fox held his back for a second before rushing towards Star Force, but got Back Dropped over the ropes! Fox manages to land on the apron though, and when Geo turned around, he was greeted with a Forearm Smash to the face! Star Force was dazed before Fox managed to grab him, set him up...and actually LIFT HIM...

"Wait, what are you doing, you bastard?! Don't you dare...!" Sarge warned.

"No way, even with that back of his, he's still gonna...!" Church began.

...

...

...but Geo LANDS on the apron to avoid the Suplex over the ropes, STILL HOLDING ONTO FOX...

"OH SHIT, STAR FORCE ON THE APRON! HE'S STILL HOLDING ONTO FOX...!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...

... _AND SUPLEXES FOX INSTEAD ONTO THE APRON BACK-FIRST!_

"SON OF A...! FOX'S PLANS BACKFIRED ONTO HIM! HE JUST GOT SUPLEXED ONTO THE APRON, AND DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS?! VERY F*CKIN' HARD! THAT'S JUST FLATOUT DESTROYING THE BACK!" Church called.

"CALL 9-1-1, WE GOT OURSELVES A BROKEN BACK THAT'S NEVER GETTING FIXED EVER! BUT WE'LL CALL YOU JUST BECAUSE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox cries out in massive agony as he falls to the ground, writhing and turning all over as he felt it all. Geo laid on the apron, lying exhausted for a bit before he pulled himself up to his feet on it, and looked down at Fox. He watched as Fox tried to pull himself up via the barricade, writhing in agony...

...

...

...

...AND THEN HE DIVED OFF THE APRON, SPEARING FOX BACK-FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!

"OH AND A SPEAR INTO THE BARRICADE BECAUSE WHY NOT?! STAR FORCE ADDING EVEN MORE PAIN TO FOX!" Church shouted.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT A GAMING KILLER DOES! AND FOX IS LEARNING THAT THE HARD WAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox's back was a wreck at this point, silently screaming in pain as he slumped to the ground but Geo refused to let Fox have any rest as he grabbed him and threw him into the ring. He slid in, picking up Fox, then throws him through the ropes, holding onto him so he could pull him through them until he was hanging off them by the legs...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A MEGA IMPACT, DRIVING HIS HEAD INTO THE MAT VICIOUSLY!

"AND MEGA IMPACT! The Rope-Hung DDT drives Fox's head HARD into the mat! Fox may be out, and is at Star Force's mercy!" Church called.

"This is the way things SHOULD be! This is what Fox should go through EVERY second of his life!" Sarge stated.

Star Force stands up, a very vicious smirk on his face and he was about to go for the cover...when he saw Fox STILL stirring, he was STILL trying to get up despite all the pain that had been dealt to him. This caused a scowl on Star Force's face as he shouted "JUST STAY DOWN! STAR FOX IS DEAD!" but Fox wouldn't listen, he kept trying to get up. Geo shook his head, and simply said "Fine...if that's how you want it...here's your REWARD..."...

...

...and he backed up into a corner, and REVVED his foot as the crowd knew what was coming and tried to warn Fox!

"Fox STILL won't stay down! Not after everything Geo did and OH CRAP, GEO MAY PUT A STOP TO THAT! COME ON STAR FORCE, NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!" Church exclaimed.

"Fox brought this on HIMSELF! He should have stayed down when he had the chance! Now he's gonna be put down!" Sarge stated.

"Dammit, Star Force is gonna punt Fox's head to the damn moon again, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Church exclaimed.

Star Force had a wild look on his eye, the Gaming Killer wanting this so badly as Fox pushed himself up to his feet! Star Force was starting to get antsy...

...

...and Fox had pushed himself up to all fours...

...

...and Star Force RAN FULL THROTTLE...

"SHIT, HE'S RUNNING FOR IT...!" Church began.

...

...

...

...

...AND RAN RIGHT INTO A MCCLOUD SPECIAL, AS FOX SHOT UP AND FLOORED THE RUNNING GEO WITH IT!

"OH DAMN! MCCLOUD SPECIAL! THE ROLLING ELBOW CATCHES STAR FORCE AT THE LAST SECOND! GEO RAN RIGHT INTO IT AND IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT!" Church called.

"NO, I HATE THAT SPECIAL! IT'S THE WORST! IT'S NOT EVEN TASTY! SOMEONE GET IT OFF THE MENU!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd popped as Geo fell down ice cold as Fox fell down on top of him for a cover!

"And Fox falling like a sack of hammers on Geo! That counts AS A COVER!" Church called.

"NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

GEO KICKS OUT AT 2.9!

"OH AND STAR FORCE BARELY KICKED OUT IN TIME! Oh that was CLOSE! If Fox had managed to hook the leg, he MAY have won there!" Church called.

"Thank you for being out of your damn mind during that cover! So Star Force RECOVER OUT OF NOWHERE AND WIN!" Sarge shouted.

Fox groaned in frustration as he rolled off of Star Force and slowly got up, his back practically screaming in agony right now. He stood to his feet as he saw Star Force groggily getting up. He waited for Geo to get to a knee, before trying for a boot to the skull...

...

...but Geo ducked, and SUDDENLY LIFTED FOX UP INTO A POWERBOMB, STANDING TO HIS FEET! Geo tried to drop him, but Fox rapidly threw down fists to Geo's skull, not wanting his back to take even MORE damage at this point, before he managed to SUNSET FLIP PIN OUT OF THE HOLD! PIN ATTEMPT! 1...2...

"SUNSET FLIP! Fox has a pin on Star Force!" Church called.

...

...

...GEO KICKS OUT AND ROLLS BACKWARDS! Fox stands to his feet, and DUCKS a Clothesline from Geo, who turned around INTO A KICK AND VICIOUS SPIKE DDT, SENDING HIM ONTO HIS SKULL!

"AND DDT! Fox SPIKES Star Force onto his head as HARD as he possibly could! I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to give Geo a CONCUSSION!" Church stated.

"You MONSTER, Fox! How dare you try to do that to Geo! I hope you get SUED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Geo was laid out as Fox laid beside him, grimacing because every move was killing his back before he rolled over onto the apron. He gingerly pulled himself up to his feet on the apron via the ropes and walked over to a nearby corner. From there, he began to climb, but his back was hindering his ascent, slowing him down. He eventually managed to get to the top and got a foot up top...

"Fox climbing to the top, but that back is KILLING him. And predictably, it's slowing him down, but he's not letting it deter him." Church said.

...

...

...but his back COST HIM, as Star Force HAD GOTTEN UP, CLIMBING UP THE CORNER AND GRABBING FOX...

"But it's gonna cost him BECAUSE STAR FORCE IS UP THERE WITH HIM...!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND NAILING A BACK SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP ON THE PILOT!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, A BACK SUPERPLEX, ALL THE WAY FROM THE TOP! THE BACK COST FOX, AND NOW IT'S SCREAMING OUT IN AGONY AS A RESULT!" Church shouted.

"CALL THE RED LADY, FOR SHE NEEDS TO SING AN ENDING FOR FOX! HE'S DONE! HE'S GOTTA BE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox was absolutely motionless off that as Geo groaned for a bit before scrambling over to him, and making a cover!

"And Geo crawling towards the cover!" Church called.

"Fox..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

FOX ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just GOT AWAY FROM A LOSS! DAMMIT, WHAT IS THIS DAMN THING MADE OF?!" Sarge asked.

"HELL IF I KNOW, BUT HE'S STILL IN IT! AND STAR FORCE...WELL HIS FACE TELLS MORE OF A STORY THAN WE COULD!" Church stated.

Geo was in disbelief at that kickout, arguing with the ref that it was three, but Jimmy maintained it was two. Star Force shook his head as he stood up and stalked Fox who groaned in pain as he rolled onto his stomach, grabbing onto the ropes to pull himself up to his feet. He waited until Fox had stood...

"Star Force is one pissed off Mega Man at this point, but he may be looking to drop Fox once and for all!" Church stated.

...

...

...and leaped at him and SFKO DOES NOT CONNECT! Fox held onto the ropes, and Star Force crashed HARD back-first on the mat! Star Force held his back in pain as he stumbled up AND DUCKS AN ATTEMPTED MCCLOUD SPECIAL! Fox stumbles forward, and Star Force grabs him from behind and pushes him into the ropes! Fox holds on though, and Star Force rolls backwards onto his feet...

...

...

...

...AND IS MET WITH A SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINE, THE FORCE SENDING GEO CRASHING DOWN ON HIS HEAD NASTILY!

"SPRINGBOARD CLOTHESLINES! Perfectly executed, hell, to the point where Geo was practically folded up like an accordion!" Church stated.

"Where did THAT come from?! How many times must I say that Foxes CAN'T FLY! THEY CAN'T!

"They may not fly, but they sure as hell COVER A MAN!" Church exclaimed.

Geo was folded up like an accordion as Fox placed his arms over his legs to keep him in a cover!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

GEO KICKS OUT 2.85!

"AND STAR FORCE KICKS OUT! NEITHER of these guys wanting to go down, and even Fox is starting to lose his cool here! What's it going to take?!" Church asked.

"NOTHING FROM FOX, that much I can say!" Sarge stated.

Fox slammed his hand on the mat in frustration, angry he can't put Geo away before he yanks him up and throws him into a corner. He then climbed up to the second ropes to stand above Geo, and began RAINING down angry fists, wanting to hurt him as much as he could! And the crowd counted!

"And Fox opting to just BEAT GEO'S HEAD IN! And the crowd ALL FOR IT with their counting!" Church called.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9-NO! GEO SUDDENLY GOT UNDER FOX, GRABBING HIM IN A PRAWN HOLD! Fox's eyes went wide in shock and that allowed Star Force to run across the ring with Fox...

"AHAHAHA! Geo's got that dirty Blue, and he's about to go for a ride that's gonna suck...FOR HIM!" Sarge shouted.

"NOT GOOD FOR FOX! NOT ONE BIT...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND PLANT HIM WITH A VICIOUS RUNNING POWERBOMB!

"RUNNING POWERBOMB WITH AUTHORITY! ANOTHER move to the back, and THIS one may do it!" Church called.

"It WILL be because, Fox..." Sarge began again.

Fox was LAID OUT as Geo once again hooks both legs!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

FOX ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT!

"You STILL LIVE?! DAMMIT, I HATE IT WHEN THESE DIRTBAGS DO THAT! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I doubt Fox is gonna adhere, but Star Force, he is LIVID, he is PISSED! He is getting FRUSTRATED, and that may be bad news for Fox." Church predicted.

At this point, Geo was INCENSED at Fox's resiliency, just glaring down at the Star Fox before he yanked him up to his feet, exclaiming in his face "JUST...DIE...ALREADY! DIE AND STAY DEAD, YOU OLD PIECE OF SH-"

FOX SLAPS THE TASTE OUT OF GEO'S MOUTH WITH THE DAMNDEST OPEN PALM SLAP YOU'VE EVER SEEN!

"OOOOOOOHHHH, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE HARDEST SLAP I'VE EVER SEEN...AND I GOT SLAPPED BY TEX SILLY A LOT!" Church stated.

"HE WAS SPEAKING THE TRUTH, DIRTBAG! HOW DARE FOX DO THAT BECAUSE HE CAN'T HANDLE IT! I HOPE YOU GET SKINNED, DIRTBAG!" Sarge exclaimed.

Geo was STUNNED as he held his face in shocked pain as Fox stumbles backward onto his ass, holding his back in pain. Geo held his face for a few more seconds as Fox managed to get up...and the Mega Man was incensed as he RAN at Fox...

...

...BUT HE GOT CAUGHT!

"Geo, pissed as hell, going at Fox, BUT HE GOT CAUGHT! HE GOT CAUGHT!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND EXPLODER SUPLEXED INTO THE TURNBUCKLES BY FOX!

"AND HE JUST GOT EXPLODER SUPLEXED INTO THE CORNER! STAR FORCE'S ANGER GOT THE BETTER OF HIM, AND IT RESULTS IN PAIN!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT STAR FORCE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK UP, AND GAMING KILL!" Sarge proclaimed.

Geo was sprawled in a bad angle across the corner as the Star Fox pilot rolled away from the corner and stood to his feet. Holding his back, he glared down at Geo as he stood up with his back turned to Fox in a a daze...

...

...

...AND HE GRABBED GEO AND THREW HIM THROUGH THE TURNBUCKLES AND HEAD-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Geo went limp as he stumbled out of the corner, completely out of it...

...

...

...

...BEFORE BEING SPIKED ON HIS HEAD VICIOUSLY BY A HEADLOCK DRIVER FROM BEHIND BY FOX!

"JESUS! I said he was trying to give Geo a concussion earlier, I think that may BE LITERAL NOW! That was VICIOUS!" Church exclaimed.

"SOMEONE LOCK UP FOX! He's trying to injure the future of our company! HE MUST BE STOPPED!" Sarge stated.

Geo nearly stood on his head from that before crumpling to the mat lifelessly, and Fox hooks both legs tightly!

"Well no one's gonna stop this cover that FOX HAS ON GEO! GEO DOWN!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

STAR FORCE ROLLS THE SHOULDER AT 2.9!

"OH TOO CLOSE! Thank you Star Force being the GREATEST MEGA MAN OF ALL TIME! THANK YOU! The Reds are so proud!" Sarge held his hands up in gratefulness.

"Geo BARELY survives! This match is getting INTENSE as they are both doing everything they can to win! But what's gonna win this one?!" Church asked.

Fox fell down to the mat, holding his head in pure frustration as he wondered what he had to do. But he couldn't let it stop him, so he slowly stood up to his feet, his back aching in pain as he slowly picked up Star Force...

...

...and hooked his arms from behind and slowly turned them over to a pop from the crowd!

"Oh we may have gotten our answer! Killswitch time! This will do it!" Church proclaimed.

"FIGHT IT, STAR FORCE! FIGHT IT! Because if you don't, then we're ALL DOOMED!" Sarge exclaimed.

It took some time with his back the way it is, but he managed to get them both in position, as he had the arms hooked with Geo behind him...

...

...

...but Geo broke free and KNEED Fox in the back! The Star Fox leader cried out in pain, but Geo quickly grabbed the arm of Fox from behind him...

...

...

...

...and Irish Whipped him into the corner SO HARD, FOX FLIPPED BACK-FIRST INTO IT! THE FORCE SENT HIM FLIPPING ACROSS IT TO THE POINT WHERE HE SAT ON IT, HBK-STYLE!

"OH GOOD GOD! THAT WAS...DAMN, THAT WAS THE WORST KIND OF CRASH POSSIBLE! FOX CRASHING INSIDE OUT!" Church shouted.

"A CRASH THAT HAS ONLY FURTHER DEMOLISHED THE BACK! PERFECTLY PLAYED BY GEO!" Sarge cried out.

Fox flipped backwards out of the position and back onto his feet, but he was practically out of it as his back CRIED OUT in agony...

...

...

...

...

...AND HE WAS QUICKLY PLANTED WITH THE SFKO BY STAR FORCE FROM BEHIND!

"AND THAT LEADS INTO SFKO! FOX PLANTED ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!" Church exclaimed.

"SO FAST! OUTTA NOWHERE! AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! FOX MCCLOUD..." Sarge began.

Fox was laid out as Geo quickly hooks the leg with a smirk!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

FOX ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got WHAT?! WHAT?! OH COME ON, NOT AGAIN! DAMMIT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"SFKO DID NOT DO IT! SFKO DID NOT PULL IT OFF! NOTHING STAR FORCE HAS THROWN IS WORKING, AND THAT'S GOT TO GET TO HIM!" Church shouted.

Geo was in DISBELIEF at this point, pulling at his tuft of brown hair in pure frustration before calming himself down. Reassuring himself, he stood up to his feet and looked down at Fox. After a few seconds of this, he slowly pulled him up to his feet, and placed him in a Standing Headscissors...

"Oh THIS will work! Time for Fox to get GIGA CRUSHED!" Sarge shouted.

...wrapped his arms around the waist...

...

...

...AND FOX BACK BODY DROPS STAR FORCE, AVOIDING THE GIGA CRUSH! Geo arched his back as Fox fell foward into the ropes, so exhausted and in so much pain. He slowly pulled himself up to a standing position with the ropes and saw Geo getting up as well, and angrily rushed at him...

"Fox avoiding the Giga Crush, and this is the chance he needs! Fox after Geo...!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...but his BACK GAVE OUT! All the damage on the back finally gave out on him as the sudden rush caused too much pain in it, causing him to fall to his knees and hold it in pain. He tried to get up...

"OH THE BACK! The back GIVES OUT ON THE RUN! AT THE WORST TIME!" Church stated.

"He exerted himself too much on that run, and how he's crying in pain! DESERVING!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...WHEN STAR FORCE SUDDENLY GRABBED HIM **AND NAILED A LIGHTNING QUICK GIGA CRUSH ON FOX!  
**

**"GIGA CRUSH! JUST LIKE THAT! THE BACK JUST LED TO FOX GETTING GIGA CRUSHED IN A SECOND! RIGHT ON HIS DAMN HEAD! AND JUST LIKE THAT, FOX'S HOPES FOR REVENGE JUST DIED!"** Church shouted.

**"FOX TRIED TO BE AN AVENGER, TRIED TO THINK HE COULD DO IT ALL, COULD FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN! WELL THERE YOU GO, FOX, THERE'S YOUR REWARD! HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT!"** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd went "Ooooohhh!" as Fox stood on his head for a second before crumpling to a motionless heap on the mat. Geo smirked as he dusted his hands and motioned it was over before he turned Fox and hooks the leg, exclaiming "Chief, this is YOUR future!"

"And THIS IS IT. Fox McCloud..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**FOX ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!**

"You Just- **WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL!? NO! IMPOSSIBLE! HE GOT GIGA CRUSHED! THIS SHOULD BE OVER!"** Sarge cried out in anger.

**"IT IS NOT OVER! IT IS NOT OVER! STAR FOX LIVES! STAR FOX LIVES! HE SURVIVE THE GIGA CRUSH, AND GEO...IS IN DISBELIEF!"** Church exclaimed.

The crowd popped MASSIVELY as Geo sat up in complete SHOCK AND HORROR, unable to believe what just happened! Geo turned to Jimmy, and shouted that it was three, but Jimmy said it was two! Star Force got up in a rage, and backed the ref into a corner, arguing with him and backing him into a corner. But Jimmy kept MAINTAINING it was two, and told Geo to back off! Star Force was THIS close to throttling him, but he pulled back and held his head in pure disbelief!

"Star Force is pissed off, frustrated, in disbelief, and wondering what to do ALL AT ONCE! He nearly throttled the ref! THAT shows you how much this has gotten to him!" Church exclaimed.

"The Giga Crush has ALWAYS come through for Star Force! For it to fail NOW of all times...DAMMIT, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Sarge cried out in anguish.

"Star Fox still lives, and Star Force has thrown EVERYTHING he CAN! It STILL HASN'T WORKED!" Church shouted.

The crowd was alive now, chanting "FOX! FOX! FOX!" as he was sort of in la-la land after the Giga Crush as Geo glared at Fox, and BOOTED him in the skull, shouting "YOU NEVER LEARN! YOU OR CHIEF!" Geo then began to stomp on the back VICIOUSLY. "YOU BOTH DON'T STAY DOWN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOUR TIME IS UP! YOU'RE BOTH NOTHING! YOU BOTH ARE! BUT YOU WANT TO SURVIVE BY THE SKIN OF YOUR TEETH?! AND FOR WHAT?! NOTHING! BUT IF YOU WON'T STAY DOWN...

He then grabbed Fox by the back of his collar, slowly dragging him to his feet and muttered "...I'll MAKE you stay down..."

...

...

...

...and then he LIFTED Fox onto his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry...placing a hand ON HIS LEG...and the crowd KNEW WHAT HE WANTED AND BOOED IT TO HELL!

"Star Force is STEAMING MAD right now and...oh...OOOOOOHHH...no way...no way, HE WOULDN'T... Oh who am I kidding, this guy's a JACKASS, of course HE WOULD!" Church exclaimed.

"HAH! This is what I'm talking about! Killing TWO BIRDS with ONE STONE! That's how you do it! That's why he's the Gaming Killer!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Geo wants to finally kill Star Fox...by using CHIEF'S OWN MOVE to do it...that's insult to injury, and he's going to enjoy every damn bit of it!" Church proclaimed.

Star Force smirked at the boos, knowing what he was about to do, and felt it fitting to end things like this. He readied himself and SPUN FOX OFF HIS SHOULDER...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND FOX TURNED IT INTO A DDT MID-SPIN, PLANTING STAR FORCE ON HIS HEAD HARD!

"And the Halo Ring IS DENIED! DE-NIED! DDT COUNTER RIGHT THERE AND THEN! STAR FORCE PLANTED ON HIS HEAD! HE'S NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Church exclaimed.

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN REGARDLESS, FOX! WHY FIGHT?! CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT STAR FOX'S DEATH?! YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN DIRTBAG!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd popped as Geo was laid out and Fox rolled away from him, holding his back in pain from having to land on it to hit that move. He was like that for a few moments until he slowly pushed himself up to his feet, leaning back against the ropes for support as he saw Geo slowly getting up too. Eventually, the Mega Man got up...and got GRABBED FOR A SIDE SLAM...

...

...but Geo elbowed his way out of it, causing Fox to let go and turn away, and STAR FORCE GRABS THE HEAD FROM BEHIND...

...

...

...but Fox manages to spin out of it and pushes Star Force into the ropes! Geo bounces off of them chest-first and towards Fox back-first AND GETS A FREAKIN' MCCLOUD SPECIAL TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Geo is practically on spaghetti legs after that...

...

...

...

...but gets grabbed by the head from behind, lifted...AND PLANTED ON HIS HEAD WITH AN INVERTED IMPLANT DDT!

"MCCCLOUD SPECIAL TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! INVERTED IMPLANT DDT! STAR FORCE DOWN! FOX REFUSING TO LIE DOWN UNTIL HE'S BEATEN THIS BASTARD!" Church stated.

"WELL THAT'S JUST A WORST CASE SCENARIO FOR EVERYONE, ISN'T IT?!" Sarge pointed out.

The crowd popped as Fox lied on his back in massive pain before managing to roll himself onto Geo to cover him.

"THE COVER...! Fox ROLLS HIMSELF ONTO GEO!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

STAR FORCE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"AND JUST BEFORE THE THREE! STAR FORCE SURVIVES JUST BARELY!" Church called.

"THIS IS TOO CLOSE! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE! HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox lied on the mat beside Geo in pure disbelief, holding his head as he wondered what he was going to do to win. Eventually, he slowly pushed himself up to all fours, and saw that Geo was still on the mat, out of it...and crawled over to the apron, getting on it and he began to slowly pull himself up to the corner. The climb was excruciating, his back was KILLING him at this point...but he pushed past it, as much as he could...

"Fox climbing to the top for the third time! The back, as always, getting to him, but he's REFUSING to let that stop him." Church stated.

"I'm starting to HATE that part of him." Sarge deadpanned.

...he managed to get to the top and positioned himself...

...

...

...

...BUT STAR FORCE CAUGHT HIM WITH A FIST TO THE RIGHT, STUNNING HIM! The crowd booed as Star Force climbed up to meet Fox on top of the corner!

"And Star Force stops him AGAIN! Fox, why don't you learn your lesson?!" Sarge questioned.

"Star Force stopping Fox, and now he's climbing up there! This isn't going to end well!" Church stated.

Once Geo was there, he nailed Star Force a few more times in the skull, before grabbing him in Suplex position...

...

...

...and his attempts at a Superplex were STOPPED by Fox who held onto the ropes! Annoyed, he tried again, but Fox held on! Geo tried once more...

...

...

...

...and Fox suddenly breaks free AND GRABS GEO BY THE COLLAR _AND PULLS HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE TOP OF THE STEEL POST BEHIND HIM!_

_"OH SHIT! SHIT, GEO JUST GOT PULLED FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST BEHIND FOX! DID YOU SEE HOW FAST HE WENT INTO IT?!"_ Church cried out.

_"I DID, AND I AM MOURNING EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW! GEO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! YOUR BRAIN CANNOT DIE RIGHT NOW! IT'S NEEDED FOR THE REDS!"_ Sarge shouted.

The crowd went "Ooooohhh" as Star Force's face bounced off the steel, laying across the corner next to Fox. Fox shook his head, regaining himself slowly...before his gaze turned to Geo around him, staring at him almost coldly...

...before he grabbed Star Force's head, lifting it up off the post...

...

...AND SLAMMED IT DOWN ON THE POST AGAIN!

"OH HE DID IT AGAIN! AND THAT ONE WAS NOT DESPERATION, BUT OUT OF PURE HATE!" Church stated.

"NO, STOP IT YOU DAMN ANIMAL! HIS HEAD IS PRECIOUS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Fox glared down at Geo before pulling him up once more and shouting...

"THIS...IS FOR FALCO!" HE SLAMS HIS DOWN FACE-FIRST ONTO THE POST!

"THIS IS FOR SLIPPY!" HE DOES IT AGAIN!

"THIS IS FOR PEPPY!" AND HE DID IT AGAIN!

"THIS IS FOR KRYSTAL!" AND AGAIN!

"THIS IS FOR LINK!" AND AGAIN!

"THIS IS FOR JECHT!" AND AGAIN!

"AND HELL...EVEN FOR DAMN CHIEF!" AND AGAIN! FOX HAS PRACTICALLY DRILLED GEO'S SKULL INTO THE POST LIKE PASTE!

"FOX JUST DRILLING THE HEAD INTO THE STEEL POST, FOR EVERY PERSON THAT GEO HAS WRONGED IN HIS CAREER! THIS IS FOR ALL OF THEM, ESPECIALLY HIS TEAM!" Church exclaimed.

"THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO! GEO'S HEAD IS SUPPOSED TO BE FINE AND INTACT, NOT A BUNCH OF RED PASTE! NO!" Sarge cried out.

Geo was absolutely out of it as Fox pulled him up to a standing position on the ropes, now SLIGHTLY bleeding from that...and Fox THREW HIM OFF the corner and down to the mat below! Geo rolled away when he landed due to the momentum of the throw until he was at least 2/3rd away from the ring, his body diagonal from the corner.. Fox gritted his teeth as he quickly pushed him up to get fully on top the corner...

...he crouched on top of the corner...before STANDING FULLY...

"Dammit, what is he...NO...NO HE CAN'T...not with that bad back...HE CAN'T! It's NOT POSSIBLE! He's TOO FAR!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...HE DIVED OFF HALFWAY ACROSS THE RING...

"Damn his back, HE'S GOING FOR IT!" Church cried out.

...

...HE TWISTED HIS BODY PERPENDICULAR IN MID-AIR...

...

...

...

...

... **FIVE STAR FOX SPLASH CONNECTS ON GEO! FOX GOT ALL OF IT!**

**"FIVE...STAR FOX...SPLASH! FOX PULLED IT OFF! SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, HE JUST GOT THE DAMDEST FIVE STAR FOX SPLASH I'VE EVER SEEN!"** Church exclaimed.

**"DAMMIT, THAT WAS TOO DAMN COOL! AND I HATE ADMITTING THAT! AND GEO COULD DO NOTHING BUT GET HIT WITH IT!"** Sarge exclaimed.

**"AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS THAT FOX SPLASH HAD ALL OF HIS HATE BEHIND IT, THAT ONE...WAS FOR _HIMSELF!"_** Church shouted.

Fox bounced off of Geo's body from the impact and landed on the mat, holding his stomach and back in great pain from delivering the move. Geo was motionless on the mat as Fox did everything he could to drag himself over to Geo, and a few seconds later, laid across him on his back, hooking his leg with his arm as he did so!

"AND NOW THE COVER! Fox DRAGGING himself to MAKE IT! Geo's DOWN!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, I hate to say it...but Star Force Mega Man..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GEO ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999!**

"You Just Got- **THE BEST PRAISE EVER BECAUSE YOU JUST KICKED OUT! HE KICKED OUT! STAR FOX LIVES?! WELL STAR FORCE LIVES!"** Sarge shouted.

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! GEO SURVIVED THE FIVE STAR FOX SPLASH! IT WAS THE BIGGEST ONE I'VE EVER SEEN, YET HE STILL SURVIVED! WHAT THE HELL IS IT GONNA TAKE?! FOR EITHER OF THESE GUYS!"** Church shouted.

The crowd popped in shock as Fox fell to the mat, his eyes with pure disbelief and disappointment, wondering HOW IN THE HELL Star Force kicked out. Fox held his head in frustration, but he pushed past it, refusing to let his friends down. He slowly pushed himself up to his feet, grabbing Star Force the tuft of his hair to slowly drag him to his feet...

...and hooked his arms from behind and tried to turn them both over as a result...

"Oh, the Fox Splash may have failed, but the Killswitch may not! He's trying to get it!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...

...but Geo is struggling, causing Fox to fight in order to get them both set up...

"Star Force is fighting it! FIGHT IT! FIGHT IT LIKE HELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...but Fox gets them both in position...

...

...

...

...BUT GEO PUSHES FOX AWAY...

...AND INTO JIMMY, CAUSING THE REF TO GET KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING AND TO THE FLOOR!

"Geo pushes Fox away RIGHT INTO JIMMY AARON! THE REF GOES OUT! That's just BAD LUCK right there!" Church stated.

"You refs need to learn to better position yourselves! Take cues from ME!" Sarge proclaimed.

"You never reffed a DAY IN YOUR LIFE!" Church stated.

"I still know better than them!" Sarge retorted.

Fox's eyes widened in shock as he saw Jimmy on the outside before growling and turning towards Geo...

...

...

...

...AND GOT A LOW BLOW KICK FROM HIM! Fox held his nuts in pain as the crowd booed...

"OH COME ON! A DAMN LOW BLOW! AND WITH A REF OUT, IT MIGHT AS WELL BE LEGAL!" Church cried out angrily.

...

...

...

...AND GOT LIFTED UP AND NAILED WITH A GTS FROM GEO!

"AND GUESS WHAT?! HE ALSO JUST GOT PUT TO SLEEP JUST LIKE THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"MORE LIKE TOOK A NAP! NO DAMN MYSTERY THAT WAS SHADES OF HIS GIRLFRIEND, A HITWOMAN OVER IN CCW! FOX IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT!" Church cried out.

Fox was laid out as Geo dropped to his knees, panting heavily as he recovered. But once he did, he saw Jimmy on the outside, then at Fox down on the ground. He then growled to himself before he quickly rolled out of the ring and walked over to ringside. And what else did he get but a STEEL CHAIR which he folded up and entered the ring with. Fox had rolled onto his back and tried to get up...

"Oh the low blow wasn't enough, now he's got a STEEL CHAIR?!" Church questioned.

"Hey, NO REF, NO RULES..." Sarge proclaimed.

...AND GOT A STEEL CHAIR SHOT TO THE BACK! Fox cried out in bloody murder as he writhed in agony while Geo SLAMMED THE CHAIR ONTO THE BACK AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! Geo kept slamming the chair over and over onto the back as hard as he possibly could!

"...AND GEO KNOWS THAT ALL TOO WELL! BEAT HIM LIKE A MULE, STAR FORCE!" Sarge urged him.

"DAMMIT, SHADES OF MONDAY NIGHT FLAME WITH THIS CHAIR MAULING OF FOX MCCLOUD! HE DOESN'T NEED THE CHAIR TO WIN, WE KNOW THAT MUCH, BUT HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN! HE JUST WANTS TO BREAK THE BACK OF FOX BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!" Church cried out angrily.

After the eighth chair shot, Geo threw the chair away, scowling heavily as he looked down at Fox's convulsing body on the ground BEFORE HE BACKED UP INTO A CORNER AND REVVED THE FOOT...

"Oh, and if that wasn't ENOUGH, he wants the PUNT! Dammit, he really IS trying to end Star Fox here! LITERALLY! And Fox is just convulsing MESS! There's nothing he can do!" Church claimed.

"There sure as hell isn't! Now SIT BACK...and watch Geo do what he does best, and that's KILL A GAMING HAS-BEEN!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...Geo got antsy as Fox tried to get up, pushing himself up as much as he could...

...

...

...

...GEO RAN FOR IT...

"DAMMIT, HE'S GOING FOR IT! HE'S GOING TO PUNT FOX!" Church cried out.

...

...

...

...

_**Border line** _

_**Dead inside** _

_**I don't mind** _

_**Falling to pieces** _

_**Count me in, violent** _

_**Let's begin feeding the sickness** _

_**How do I simplify?** _

_**Dislocate the enemy's on the way** _

_**Show me what it's like** _

_**To dream in black and white** _

_**So I can leave this world tonight** _

**("Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin)**

**THE CROWD EXPLODES AS GEO STOPS IN HIS TRACKS, EYES WIDE IN SHOCK!**

**"WAIT WHAT?! WHAT?! NO, IT CAN'T BE! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!"** Sarge shouted.

**"OH SON OF A BITCH! IT IS! THE X-FACTOR HIMSELF! THE CHIEF! MASTER CHIEF IS HERE! WE'VE WONDERED WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO IN REGARDS TO THIS MATCH, AND WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE OUR ANSWER!"** Church exclaimed.

**"THIS IS BETWEEN STAR FORCE AND FOX! NOT HIM! NOT HIM! STAY OUT OF THIS!"** Sarge demanded.

The crowd was going nuts at the music played and Geo quickly grabbed the steel chair again, watching the ramp for the eventual arrival of Chief. He shouted "I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU WANT TO INTERFERE?! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA RIGHT HERE!" Geo slammed the steel chair onto the mat, practically daring Chief to come out...

"Geo got that steel chair, he doesn't want Chief near this, but he's ready to bean that at his skull if he has to!" Church stated.

...but the crowd suddenly cheered massively as Geo kept staring at the ramp...

"Hey, what are they all cheering for! He's not out ye-OH WHAT THE FUDGEBUCKETS?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

...

...

...AND CHIEF HAD JUMPED THE BARRICADE, HAVING ENTERED THROUGH THE CROWD BEHIND GEO!

"CHIEF! MASTER CHIEF! HE JUMPED THE BARRICADE! HE WENT THROUGH THE CROWD! HE'S SNUCK BEHIND GEO, WHO'S IN A BAD WAY AND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT!" Church exclaimed.

"TURN AROUND, STAR FORCE! TURN AROUND! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Sarge begged.

Star Force didn't see Chief slide into the ring behind as he still waited for Chief behind the ring...AND IMAGINE HIS SURPRISE WHEN HE GOT GRABBED FROM BEHIND AND NAILED WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX HALFWAY ACROSS THE RING! Geo dropped the chair and rolled onto his feet in pain, leaning against the corner and got A CORNER CLOTHESLINE! And Chief began nailing Clotheslines after Clothesline as the crowd cheered at the ass-kicking Chief was delivering to Star Force! Chief then pulled Geo out of the corner and delivered an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex on Geo! The Mega Man stumbled up to his feet in pain off that AND RIGHT INTO A LARIAT THAT HAD HIM SENT DOWN ONTO HIS HEAD AND NECK HARD!

"CHIEF HAS FINALLY MADE HIS PRESENCE FELT! THE X-FACTOR IS EXERTING HIS INFLUENCE ON THIS MATCH, AND THAT'S KICKING STAR FORCE'S ASS ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Church stated.

"NOOOOOO, WHY COULDN'T THE X-FACTOR GO OUR WAY?! OUR ARMORS OUR SIMILAR, WHY CAN'T HE BE AN ALLY OF THE REDS?!" Sarge questioned.

Star Force was in a massive amount of pain, but Chief wasn't done at all as he stalked him. The Mega Man got back up...

...

...

...

...AND POPPED HIM HIGH INTO THE AIR, AND GEO CAME CRASHING DOWN FAC-FIRST! Geo stumbled back up, still bleeding from the head...

"AND CHIEF JUST SENDING STAR FORCE ON A RIDE UP AND DOWN TO THE GROUND!" Church stated.

"DAMMIT, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SO HIGH?! DAMN YOU CHIEF!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...and walked right into a FIREMAN'S CARRY FROM CHIEF...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED HIM WITH THE HALO RING (F-5)!

"AND THE HALO RING! THE EXCLAMATION POINT! CHIEF DROPS STAR FORCE! CHIEF HAS MADE HIS MARK ON THIS MATCH!" Church stated.

"I AM ASHAMED THAT WE HAD TO COME FROM YOUR SERIES, CHIEF! YOU MAKE THE REDS EVERYWHERE ASHAMED! ASHAMED!" Sarge proclaimed.

Star Force was laid out in the middle of the ring as Master Chief stood over the fallen Mega Man, staring down at him behind his helmet...before his eyes turned over on Fox, who was still down on the ground, not fully aware of where he was...

...

...before he grabbed him and DRAGGED HIM ON TOP OF GEO FOR A COVER!

"And Chief...! CHIEF! Chief just DRAGGED FOX ONTO GEO! That's a COVER!" Church proclaimed.

"WHAT?! NO! Chief don't do this! What Geo didn't wasn't that bad, COME ON!" Sarge begged.

Chief nodded at his own handiwork, simply saying "You're welcome" to Fox before he quickly exited the ring, grabbing Jimmy Aaron off the ground and throwing him into the ring as well, then he began to make his way up the ramp, his job done.

"And Chief just threw the ref back into the ring! He threw him back in to make the count! And now he's leaving! Fox didn't want ANY PART of Chief in this match, but he may be THANKING when it's all said and done!" Church stated.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Sarge held his head.

As Chief left, Fox continued to lay on Geo for a cover, but Jimmy was still dazed from what happened earlier. It took a few seconds for him to get enough awareness to see that Fox was on top of Geo. He then dragged himself over to the two, and then he made the count along with the crowd!

"And Jimmy Aaron finally getting to the count! FOX ON STAR FORCE! STAR FORCE IS NOT MOVING!" Church proclaimed.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO..." Sarge was going nuts over there.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**GEO ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999999!** _

_**"AND THR-NO! NOT THREE! NOT THREE! SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, STAR FORCE SURVIVED! AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND! STAR FORCE GOT THE SHOULDER UP! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"**_ Church exclaimed, holding his head in disbelief.

**_"HE DID?! HE DID?! OH THANK THE REDS! THE RED LOOKED OUT FOR STAR FORCE, AND GAVE HIM THE STRENGTH HE NEEDED TO KICK OUT! PRAISE EVERYTHING!"_** Sarge cheered greatly.

**_"THE REF TOOK TOO LONG TO RECOVER, TO GET TO THE COUNT! ALL THAT TIME GAVE STAR FORCE ENOUGH REST TO GET THE SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND! IF JIMMY WAS ABLE TO MAKE THE COUNT RIGHT AWAY, THIS WOULD BE OVER! BUT IT'S NOT, AND WE STILL HAVE A MATCH!"_ ** Church explained to everyone.

The crowd was in pure disbelief, chanting "THAT WAS THREE! THAT WAS THREE!" but the ref's count was final, Jimmy Aaron still out of it on the mat. Chief was at the top of the stage when he saw what happened on the Tron, and turned around, in slight disbelief himself at what just happened...

"Even CHIEF can't believe it. You gotta believe he THOUGHT that was it, he THOUGHT he put Star Force down for Fox! But his bodily gestures shows just how much of a shock this is!" Church proclaimed.

"Well he thought WRONG! That's what he gets for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong! Your attempts at screwing over Star Force have FAILED! EAT THAT" Sarge stated.

...all while Fox begin to fully stir, and try to push himself up. He wasn't fully aware of what Chief did, but he just knew that this wasn't over yet. So he grabbed Geo as he was getting up on his feet, and pulled him up with him AND GEO SUDDENLY GETS HIM WITH A JAWBREAKER! That was instinct as Fox falls back into the ropes, holding his jaw and Geo held his stinging his head. Eventually, the Mega Man got back up and ran at Fox, but got a foot to the jaw as a result! He backed up, and tried for a quick Lariat, but Geo ducked it, and quickly turned Fox around to try for a DDT!

"Well no matter what Chief did, we STILL have a match, and it's between Fox and Geo! This is a match of HATE between them! I don't think Fox is even aware of what happened BUT GEO HAS HIM FOR A DDT!" Church called.

...but Fox spun out of it, and kneed Geo in the gut! The Mega Man was stunned as Fox held his back in brief pain, but he pushed himself through it. He grabbed Geo and tried to lift him for a Suplex, but his back cried out in pain, forcing him to stop midway through! Geo tried to squirm free, but Fox wasn't having it, and he TRIED AGAIN...

...but Geo managed to flip out of the Suplex, landing on his feet behind Fox AND TRIED FOR THE SFKO...

"OH YEAH, HERE'S THE SFKO! TIME TO GET DROPPED!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...BUT FOX BROKE OUT OF IT AND SUDDENLY GRABBED THE ARMS OF GEO FROM BEHIND AND TRIED FOR A KILLSWITCH...

"NO! Fox breaks free! KILLSWITCH! KILLSWITCH!" Church called.

...

...

...GEO PUSHES FOX AWAY AT THE LAST SECOND! Fox holds his back in pain as he turns around and Geo tries to get away...

"Oh too close! Thank everything that Geo got away!" Sarge sighed in relief.

...

...

...

...

...AND GEO **DUCKS A BIG BOOT FROM A RETURNING CHIEF... _WHICH NAILS FOX INSTEAD, SENDING HIM FLIPPING THROUGH THE AIR!_**

"Yeah, well Fox is not going to let him go **BUT HE JUST GOT HIS HEAD BOOTED OFF! A BOOT THAT WAS MEANT FOR STAR FORCE BY CHIEF! CHIEF WASN'T GOING TO BE HAPPY UNLESS HE PUT DOWN GEO, BUT THE MEGA MAN SAW IT COMING! AND THE REF'S STILL DOWN SO HE DIDN'T SEE A THING!"** Church called.

**"CHIEF TRIED TO EXERT TOO MUCH OF HIS INFLUENCE, AND GUESS WHAT?! GEO WASN'T FALLING FOR THE SAME THING TWICE! AND THE DIRTBAG RIGHTFULLY GETS THE BOOT!"** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd exclaimed "NOOOOO!" as Fox landed on the mat, completely out of it, and Chief's gesture making him seem like he was stunned and horrified at what just happened...

...

...

...AND GOT A STEEL CHAIR TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL FROM GEO! Chief held his head in pain as he stumbled forward into the ropes...AND GOT ANOTHER CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL THAT SENT HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"AND STAR FORCE! WITH A PAIR OF CHAIR SHOTS TO SEND CHIEF OUT OF THE RING! GEO REPAYING CHIEF! Oh SHIT! Fox said if Chief got involved, it would cost him everything! AND THE BOOT HE HAD TO TAKE...HE'S COMPLETELY ON LA-LA LAND!" Church exclaimed.

"Fox's prophechy is COMING TRUE, and it's NOT ONE he wanted to come true! But that's what happens when Chief DOESN'T LISTEN AND GOES INTO BUSINESS FOR HIMSELF!" Sarge exclaimed.

Geo quickly threw the chair out of the ring and turned his attention to Fox, who was trying to get up from the Big Boot that he suffered, but Geo quickly grabbed him and placed him in position...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE GIGA CRUSH! Fox is driven right onto his head...

"AND A SECOND GIGA CRUSH! Chief's interference opened the door RIGHT TO THAT!" Church proclaimed.

...

...and Geo rolls forward with Fox ala YOSHIHIKO, still holding onto him...

...

...

...

...

...AND DELIVERS A SECOND GIGA CRUSH TO FOX!

"AND THERE'S A THIRD ONE! FOR GOOD MEASURE! WITH SUCH GRACE!" Sarge cheered.

"OH THAT ONE WAS JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED TO! AND TWO GIGA CRUSHES IN A ROW...OH IT'S OVER NOW!" Church stated.

Fox was motionless on the mat as Geo quickly turned him over and hooks the leg! And Jimmy Aaron, who had been trying to recover fully the whole time, saw the cover and counted!

"And Jimmy sees the cover made by Geo, and THERE'S THE COUNT!" Church exclaimed.

"Fox McCloud..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge finished.

"DAMMIT, STAR FORCE WINS BY THE HAIR ON HIS CHIN! STAR FORCE KILLS STAR FOX!" Church groaned.

_**Hey, nothing you can say (say),** _

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me** _

_**Now it's time to shine (shine)** _

_**You're gonna burn in my light** _

_**Hey, nothing you can say** _

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me** _

_**Now it's time to shine** _

_**I'm gonna take what's mine** _

_**While you're burning inside my light** _

**("Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive)**

"Here is your winner of the match..."The Gaming Killer"...STAR FORCE MEGA MAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd was absolutely VICIOUS in its booing as it rained down venom on Star Force, the Mega Man letting go of Fox's legs and rolling off of him, panting as he laid across the mat on his stomach. He then slowly stood off the mat, wobbly as he still bled slightly, but it dawned on him what happened...and the BIGGEST SMIRK on his face appeared, and he laughed victoriously to himself. Jimmy slowly stood up as well, holding his recovering body, but he managed to grab Star Force's hand and raised it high into the air to signify his victory. The crowd booed this viciously, all while Star Force grinned ear from ear, and exclaimed "I TOLD YOU ALL! I TOLD YOU ALL! NOW...FOR GOOD...STAR FOX...IS...DEAD!" Geo then raised his arms in a Legend Killer pose, savoring every inch of this victory.

"Dammit, Star Force WINS! Geo Stelar STEALS this damn win after Chief tried to put down Star Force for payback! But it BACKFIRED, and it was FOX who suffered for it! After EVERYTHING he fought through, after EVERYTHING he survived, after who he tried to avenge...THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?! DAMMIT ALL." Church groaned.

"Hey, it's CHIEF'S FAULT! He was TOLD to stay out of this, but he just couldn't resist! Well, guess what?! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STICK YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG! And even if he didn't, Fox was DESTINED to lose this match! He ALWAYS was! And with this, Star Force has dealt with ALL of Star Fox!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Dammit, he HAS! By HOOK OR CROOK, Star Force has dealt with them all! Dammit, he got what he wanted, he waged war with gaming's greatest space heroes, and he CAME OUT ON TOP! Star Fox...may VERY WELL BE DEAD...F*CK..." Church cursed.

Star Force kept up the pose for a few more seconds before bringing down his arms and looking down at Fox, smirking and simply pointed a gun gesture down at Fox, and pulled the trigger, saying "Put out of your damn misery...be grateful!" Star Force then exited the ring and made his way up the ramp, COMPLETELY satisfied with his victory, because no matter what, Star Fox was officially DEAD...

...

...all while Fox slowly recovered in the ring, eventually getting to a sitting position, holding his head and back in pain. But then he realized what the hell happened...HE LOST. He failed to avenge his team, and Star Force, for all intents and purposes, just killed Star Fox. And that killed him inside.

"And reality...is setting in for Fox. He realizes what just happened...and this has to be the WORST feeling in the world for him." Church stated.

"It was going to happen anyway, he just needs to accept that he lost, Star Fox is dead, and everything's over him! He's a dirtbag, who CARES?!" Sarge questioned.

Fox's expression was practically one of pure frustration and sorrow, just cursing everything right now as he just felt the absolute worst. But then his eyes turned towards ringside...

...where he saw CHIEF up on his feet, recovering from the chair shots he recieved and also having realized what just occurred. His expression was hidden by the helmet, but he was clearly displeased and frustrated with how that went, Cortana appearing beside him and sighing, saying "Well that could've gone better, Chief..."

...

...and Fox's expression quickly turned into one of PURE RAGE.

"OH SHIT...Fox sees Chief, and he now fully understands the role he played after he told him to stay away! And oh man, THAT IS ONE PISSED OFF MCCLOUD RIGHT THERE." Church exclaimed.

"Oh this is going to be good, that much I can tell!" Sarge said eagerly.

Fox wasted no time in sliding out of the ring, holding his back, quickly shoved Chief around and shouted at him "DAMMIT, YOU BASTARD, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU COST ME EVERYTHING! YOU COST ME MY CHANCE TO AVENGE MY FRIENDS" Chief, feeling guilty about this, simply said he was going for Star Force and tried to help Fox, trying to get across that he was truly sorry for this AND HE GOT PIEFACED TO A MASSIVE 'OOOOOHHH!" FROM THE CROWD! Cortana's eyes went wide as she said "Oh, that's NOT going to go over well with Chief."

"...WELL that's ONE way to get your ticked off point across..." Church muttered...all while Sarge had popcorn out.

"LOT OF GOOD THAT DID ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU GET INVOLVED IN THIS!" Chief...well, he wasn't feeling very sorry anymore after that pieface before saying "...Well, if it weren't for me...you'd be heading to a hospital right now..." AND HE SHOVES FOX DOWN TO THE GROUND! "...So you're welcome."

"...Aaaaannd now Chief is ticked... Yeah, knowing Chief, he doesn't take too kindly to that sort of stuff...oh this is so damn volatile..." Church said.

Fox sat on the ground, pure anger on his face as Chief just stared down stoically at Fox. The pilot then stood to his feet, shaking his head as he slightly paced and Cortana tried to get in between them. "Uh guys...how about you calm down and focus on-"

FOX THROWS A RIGHT TOWARDS CHIEF, AND CHIEF FIRES BACK WITH ONE! THE BRAWL IS ON!

"FOX FIRES THE FIRST SHOT! CHIEF RETALIATES! OH DAMN, IT'S BROKEN DOWN HERE IN TEXAS!" Church exclaimed.

"I LOVE MYSELF A GOOD FIGHT BETWEEN BLUES! NOW KILL YOURSELVES!" Sarge urged as he ate some popcorn.

Chief and Fox through furious rights at one another, pounding away at each other before Chief rammed Fox back-first into the announce table, causing him to cry out in pain. Chief took advantage of that as he began to pound away at his skull, but then Fox Drop Toe Holds him face-first into the table. He then pounced on the soldier and rained down angry fists, wanting to make him pay for costing him this match. Chief pushed Fox away though and tackled him down to the ground, mounting him and rained down fists, Fox still trading fists with him! Security had quickly run down the ramp and began to try and separate the two

"GOOD GOD, THIS IS NUTS! SECURITY HERE TO TRY AND BREAK THINGS UP! RELATIONS BETWEEN FOX AND CHIEF HAVE COMPLETELY DISINTEGRATED!" Church stated.

"FOX HATES CHIEF FOR COSTING HIM THE MATCH! CHIEF DIDN'T LIKE THE PIEFACE NOR THE LACK OF GRACE FOR SAVING FOX EARLIER! IT'S A FIGHT BETWEEN TWO BIG DIRTBAGS, AND IT'S ENTERTAINING AS HELL!" Sarge shouted.

"ALL WHILE STAR FORCE WATCHES...THE GAMING KILLER WATCHES IT ALL WITH THE BIGGEST SMILE ON HIS FACE POSSIBLE! MAKE NO MISTAKE...HE'S WALKING OUT OF HERE THE HAPPIEST MAN IN TEXAS! STAR FORCE WINS..." Church exclaimed

The last shot we see is of security pulling Fox and Chief away from each other, Fox trying to get away from security to get at Chief, while Chief lets himself be pulled away while glaring at Fox, Cortana just holding her in frustration...

...and Star Force is up on the ramp, watching the entire scene...and he has the evilest grin on his face as he just chuckles, taking delight at how EVERYTHING has gone his way before walking to the back.

* * *

The camera goes backstage now, and we see UCA Women's Champion, Lightning Farron walking through the hallway, a serious look on her face.

"...Dammit Ben, where are you?" Lightning muttered to herself. "Do you have to be so hard to find when I want to find you? All damn day I've been searching. If I don't find him before his match, I swear..."

Lightning trailed off as she continued walking, and rounded a corner. But when she did, she stopped in her tracks...

...

...for she saw the UCA Hardcore Champion, BEN TENNYSON, walking towards her. Adorning his signature green "10" jacket and the Hardcore Title in his hand, he walked until he saw Lighting up in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, his hair slightly unkempt and shadowing his eyes as he stared at her, a stoic look about him.

"...I've been wondering where you were. I wanted to catch you before your match coming up. Last chance I get before the inevitable." Lightning noted.

Ben just continued to stare at Lightning, still nothing but silent as he watched the VP of the Rookie Revolution.

"I know you don't play up your RR association in UCA as much as you do in other companies, and I know you've got a lot going on in those companies." Lightning began. "But I also know exactly what this match is going to do to you. Anyone can see that. And I just want to make sure you're going to come out alright."

Lightning lifted her Women's Title, staring at it stoically, but also with a fire in her eyes. "Tonight, I'm going to finally take my rightful place as the true top dog of this division. What Jason and Star Force have proven tonight is these so-called "legends" and "veterans" that get in our way are nothing more than a thing of the past. And all I see when it comes to Tifa is an old hag who has just reached her expiration date. She no longer deserves anything that even RESEMBLES the title I hold. She's better off playing 'housewife' to that human waste of idiocy, Deadpool. Everything I've worked for has led to this night, and I refuse to let her of all people take this from me. You know what they say, out with the old...in with the new. And after I throw her into the trash, I know exactly what I'm going to be...Lightning Farron, the undisputed top female in this Women's Division...and the best the FWM has to offer."

Lightning then lower her title and turns back to Ben. "...And I want to enjoy that with knowing that you're at least STANDING, if nothing else. I know the mindset you're adopting for this match only...trying to be 'psychotic' to thrive here. I'm not sure what to make of it, what I'll actually see with it...but I know that you're deadset on this. So I just want to know if you are truly ready for this. Because this match...Sadistic Madness with SENJI KIYOMASA...it may be unlike anything you've ever been in before."

Ben still remained silent after all those words from Lightning, his stare at her now starting to border on creepy as his hair bangs slightly covered his eyes still.

"...Are you going to answer me, or I am going to have to punch you in the mouth to get some answers?" Lightning questioned in annoyed manner.

"...I'm ready." Ben muttered in a low tone. "Ready to bleed everywhere, ready to suffer, ready to feel pain I've never felt before...but most importantly...ready to cover that ENTIRE MAT with SENJI'S OWN BLOOD as my personal paint. It's going to be the most beautiful picture in the world. And when I'm done spilling every drop there is...I'm going to leave his carcass out on the road, because honestly... _his 'friends' would probably roll in their graves if I put him six feet under near them. They can thank me for the favor from the afterlife."_

The crowd went "Ooooohhh" at that VERY personal jab towards Senji and his troubled past, which was met with boos from the crowd, while Ben finished with...

"And that...is the only way I can be the hero here. The hero that saves UCA from him for good. So I'll see you after I end that criminal for good...and after I embrace the Sadistic Madness. Because the Hero...Always Wins."

Ben walked past Lightning on that chilling note, heading towards the gorilla position for his upcoming title defense, leaving Lightning standing where she is. She stayed there for a bit, silent as she processed his words. She then shook her words, and simply said...

"...Just be careful, Ben. Just be careful." Lightning simply said with a shake of her head before walking off, and the cameras went back to ringside.


	49. Sadistic Madness Hardcore Title

The camera went back to ringside, where Church and Sarge were at ringside...and their entire demeanor was that of uncomfortable acknowledgement.

"...Well Ben is in the right mindset for this match. He's looking to destroy the guy he sees as the 'villain' in all of this...but can he survive Sadistic Madness?" Church asked.

"I'm all for Ben, I'm BEN FOR LIFE! He's a HERO! A GREAT ONE! GREATEST OF THE GREAT! ...But even I am uncertain about what's going to happen to Ben. This match...oh boy, it's going to be violent." Sarge admitted.

"Don't you love violence?" Church questioned.

"I DO, DIRTBAG! But even I know when the violence is going to get...ugly, even for MY standards. And this match...with the people in it...it's going to be a match that'll test a lot of people's fortitude..." Sarge admitted.

"Damn right. Hell in a Cell is going to be brutal...but in terms of pure and utter violence..." Church began...

...as the match graphic showed, and a red and black blur was shown riding through the city, Senji Kiyomasa above the blur as he held up his forearm in front of his body, his Crow Claw sticking out of it, and a grin on his face before slashing through the air as a "Crow" image was right behind him, and then it showed a green blur riding through the city, Ben Tennyson above it as he he held up his Omnitrix with a on his wrist with a smirk before miming 'Going Hero,' slamming his hand on it as the Omnitrix symbol was behind him...

...and it showed the massive star from before, and then suddenly something begin to slice across the star repeatedly, spilling blood from the wound as it began to stain the star until it covered it completely...then the blurs crashed into the star, causing the blood to splatter onto the screen, covering it before it slid down, showing Senji on the right side with an eager grin as he gave a "bring it" gesture before making a cutthroat motion, and Ben on the left as he held up his Hardcore Title with one hand, patting it with a sneer before he held up a finger to indicate he was the "1" as these words were spelled in blood underneath them: **BEN TENNYSON VS. SENJI KIYOMASA - SADISTIC MADNESS: UCA HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP.**

"...this one is going to set the bar SO DAMN HIGH. If not, I'm going to be SURPRISED. This is a match that is personal, and considering the mindset of both of these guys...this is going be a complete and utter bloodbath. So for anyone with families...don't watch this match. Just DON'T." Church warned.

"Yeah, even I may not fully stomach this if my instincts are right. AND I LOVE VIOLENCE AND MURDER. That should say a lot. We've had matches like this before...but they may be nothing compared to THIS one. Oh this is going to be something to SEE." Sarge proclaimed.

"Everyone...it is time...for the Sadistic Madness..." Church said as the bell rang three times, and it went to Cait Sith in the ring.

"The following contest...is the Sadistic Madness Match for the UCA Hardcore Chanpionship!" Cait Sith announced to BLOODTHIRSTY cheers from the crowd. "The rules for this match are as follows. They are no disqualifications or countouts. Anything goes, and a competitor can not pin or submit their opponent until they make him bleed. The first one to gain a pinfall or submission in the ring while their opponent is bleeding will be declared the winner and the UCA Hardcore Champion!"

The crowd cheered massively, wanting to see bloodshed already as weapons were shown crashing into each other, fighting each other until a hammer suddenly slammed itself repeatedly into them, until it made a graphic of the UCA Hardcore Championship...

...but then the lights went out once more for the night...to the annoyance of Sarge.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE HAVE OUR LIGHTS GO OUT?! THE REDS ARE NOT AMUSED! IN FACT, SIMMONS, GET ON THE CASE AND-" Sarge was interrupted...

...by the playing of pipers in a methodical fashion...which was soon accompanied by the pounding of the drums...

...which was then accompanied by an electric guitar for a haunting melody, every chord of the guitar causing a flash of red lights in the darkness as smoke began to cover the stage and...

_**Time is turning** _

_**The quest for gold** _

_**They are lost** _

_**They are twisted** _

_**They are twisted and old** _

_**Time is frozen** _

_**The souls are sold** _

_**Grey days ahead** _

_**For the twisted** _

_**For the twisted and old** _

**("They Are Lost" by Last Remaining Pinnacle)**

...and when the lyrics began, the stage and ramp were covered in a blood red light, which showed **SENJI KIYOMASA** on said stage, wearing a hooded variant of his black coat, the hood over his head, and he also wore a Steampunk-like Crow mask over his face, to give him the appearance of a "crow" indeed. His head and arms were held down as his forearms were crossed against each other, and his "Crow Claw" Branch of Sin blades jutted out of his forearms also crossed together as he stood there for a few seconds in that pose. Then he slowly uncrossed the arms, slowly lifting up before he splayed them to their sides, angling the Crow Claws so they were horizontal, almost as if they were wings and he just opened them up. He then began to slowly make his way down the long rampway of Final Clash, arms still splayed as if he was "flying" down to the ring with his wings.

"...Senji Kiyomasa coming out in...well HAUNTING style. And Sarge...Sadistic Madness is HIS match." Church stated. "He has been in six of these matches throughout his entire career...and he was won every one. Kenpachi Zaraki, Roronoro Zoro, and Orochimaru in NJPW. Chaos the Hedgehog, Jecht, and Blue Oak in UCA. These are the list of names he has beaten, which shows just what he is capable of in this match. 6-0 in Sadistic Madness. And for this particular match...he has one goal...DESTROY BEN TENNYSON. Tennyson has done so much to this guy, as he listed earlier in this night, for the sole reason that he is a 'criminal. ' And it's put the 'Crow' on a warpath to take out Ben. To Senji, this is personal, and he wants Ben Tennyson BAD. He wants Tennyson to SUFFER. And he WANTS that Hardcore Title of his back. It was STOLEN from him, and you can tell he's going to take out two birds with one stone."

"Why is he acting like he's been the victim?! He's the CRIMINAL! He's the LAWBREAKER! Ben's doing ALL OF US a favor, and ending this guy before he causes anymore damage in UCA! Everything Ben's done to Senji has been JUSTIFIED! JUSTIFIED I SAY! He didn't deserve anything that he got, he would've ruined so much if he won any or kept anything. Ben saw that, but Senji can't handle that he's in the wrong! So he's trying to MURDER Tennyson here! How can we allow this?! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1, SO WE CAN GET THE POLICE! DAMMIT! I hope Senji ROTS for this! And he better not win! That would cause everything to go horribly! DON'T let him become Hardcore Champion again, we can't have him " Sarge exclaimed.

"Senji has been a part of several Final Clashes, this is not his first, he's even had a Sadistic Madness Match at Final Clash before, but this one may trump that. Because this one is more personal than most of them. And trust me, it's going to be violent." Church said.

_**Time is turning** _

_**The quest for gold** _

_**They are lost** _

_**They are twisted** _

_**They are twisted and old** _

Senji reached the ring, and climbed up the steel steps, his "wings" still outstretched before he entered through the ropes, and went over to a corner, climbing it to the top, once again splaying out his arms with his Crow Claws like wings. After a few seconds, he brought a hand up to his Crow mask, and lifted it up, revealing the sadistically smirking face of Senji Kiyomasa to loud cheers, who said "Dead-Center" before pulling the mask off, causing the hood to fall off as well. He then threw the mask into the crowd and got off the corner, dispelling his Crow Claws back into his arms as he stood in the ring.

"Hey...wait a minute...HE WAS BLEEDING! Those Crow Claws were made of blood, he basically already had himself bleeding! HE SCREWED HIMSELF! HAH! Reds win!" Sarge cheered.

Indeed, Jimmy Aaron, the ref officiating this match (the poor bastard) went over to check on Senji, worried that this match would be ruined as he looked up at the forearms...to see NO BLOOD at all. The arms weren't bleeding at all, and the cuts were barely there. Senji just smirked, and said "You happy now? I'm ready to go." Jimmy was perturbed, but backed off at that.

"...Oh of course, the Reds can't have nice things." Sarge groaned.

"Being a Deadman that can control your own blood DOES come in handy, and those cuts are so shallow I doubt they can be reopened. But Senji WON'T be able to use those powers. If he bleeds, he'll be bleeding all the way. And I don't think he would have it any other way as he looks to become a FIVE-TIME Hardcore Champion tonight." Church said.

Senji paced back and forth in the ring, waiting antsily as he held up five fingers, to indicate he was about to get his title back for the fifth time, before shouting "COME ON OUT, TENNYSON! I'M WAITING!" until...

_**Yeeeaahh!** _

_**I'm barely breathin'** _

_**I'm barely alive** _

_**When did it all come tumbling down?** _

_**Your actions speak louder than all of the thunder** _

_**That you brought back down on me** _

_**I won't be, I won't be your hero (I won't be your hero)** _

_**I won't be your Superman (I won't be your hero)** _

_**Everything I did was for you, everything you said was a lie** _

_**My pain, your gain, who's your hero today?** _

_**Who's your hero?** _

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

The crowd gave out loud boos as the music played, green lights flashing all over the arena, and soon enough, out came **BEN TENNYSON** , who wasn't wearing any form of wrestling gear. Instead, he was wearing blue street jeans, a black tank top reminiscent of Ambrose, black boots, and his signature "10" jacket. He didn't come for a wrestling match...he came for a FIGHT. The Hardcore Championship was worn around his waist, and he still had the same look as he had backstage, staring darkly at Senji in the ring, a wild look in his eye before he began to make his way down the ring. No flashy entrance despite the person in question, this time...it was all about TEARING A CRIMINAL APART.

"And here's Ben Tennyson who for all intents and purposes STARTED this whole thing." Church stated. "HE'S the guy who cost Senji a spot in the Elimination Chamber because of his "criminal record," and as the "hero," he took exception to that. He's done a lot of shit that Senji already ran through, most prominently being the Hardcore Title he stole, AND bringing his past into this. That made it personal...and Ben has been put through hell since then. Senji has NO MERCY for Tennyson at this point, and it's forced Ben to a place he's rarely ever been. A place where there are no heroes...only survivors. They say "a pissed off Tennyson is a vengeful Tennyson"...well let's see what happens when you take out the MENTAL INHIBITIONS to go with that. The things that keep a Tennyson SANE and RIGHT despite their anger...what happens when THAT goes?"

"What happens is PURE AND UTTER destruction!" Sarge shouted. "Senji should have NEVER pushed Ben to this! And now he's gonna suffer! Because for once, Ben isn't concerned about being a "hero" in ANYTHING he does, all he wants is Senji's blood covering the mat! Senji says he's gonna kill him?! Well guess what, DIRTBAG, Ben's gonna kill him right back! I'm SURE OF IT! He's not the Hardcore Champion FOR NOTHING, you know! He may not be a Hardcore specialist, but he's the GOOD GUY, DIRTBAG! And you heard him, THE HERO ALWAYS WIN! And we're going to see a Red win all the way! And we're going to see red ALL OVER Senji! And I am going to enjoy THAT at least! He's going to be the 1 in 6-1!"

"Ben with several Final Clashes under his belt, especially a Money in the Bank win in 2007, but this will definitely be his most violent Final Clash ever. Because he's fighting not just for his title, but also for his LIFE..." Church said. "And to him...he's fighting to END a criminal for UCA..."

_**No more second chances,** _

_**No more lies, this time, you're goin' down (down, down, down)** _

_**Your days are empty,** _

_**Your nights are blind,** _

_**I won't be the reason, you fall this time.** _

Ben walked up to the ring and jumped onto the apron, never taking his eyes off the Deadman as he stared at him before he slowly entered the ring. He walked over to a corner, opposite of Senji and slowly pulled his Hardcore Title off his waist and held it in his hand as they waited on Cait Sith, who was still in the ring...

"And now, introducing the competitors for this match. First, the CHALLENGER...from Deadman Wonderland, weighing in at 243 lbs...he is 6-0 in Sadistic Madness Matches...he is "The Crow"...SENJI KIYOMASA!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd cheered loudly as Senji raised his fist high in the air before he pointed towards Ben and said "You're going down, Tennyson..."

"And next, from Bellwood, Illinois...weighing in at 232 lbs...he is "The Hero Who Will Save UCA" (his words, not mine)...the UCA Hardcore Champion...BEN TENNYSON!" Cait Sith announced.

Ben raised the Hardcore Title up into the air with one air for all to see as the crowd booed, while using his other hand to hold up a finger, as he muttered "The 1...in 6-1, criminal..." before he handed the title over to Jimmy Aaron, who then raised the title for all to see, and then handed it over to ringside.

"That's what this match is about at it's core...the Hardcore Championship...and a lot of bad blood. And these guys are going to KILL each other for it..." Church stated.

The crowd began to chant "SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU! SENJI'S GONNA KILL YOU!", pretty much telling the two how they thought this match was going to go, and Ben just glared at them before turning back to Senji. Senji pulled off his coat and threw it out of the ring and cricked his neck, and Ben grabbed hold of his jacket, ready to pull it off. However, he stared at Senji and said...

"Hope you don't mind me making you suffer...those kids you got killed ought to be happy when I do the deed."

Senji stared at Ben stoically at those words...and then he actually LAUGHED. He was laughing like crazy for a few moments, before it devolved into a chuckle and he replied...

"Ooohh, I am SOOOOO gonna enjoy killing your ass."

And Senji CHARGED LIKE A WILD BULL TOWARDS BEN! BUT BEN DUCKED SENJI WHO STOPPED AT THE CORNER, AND WAS MET WITH THE VICIOUS RIGHTS OF TENNYSON AS JIMMY RANG THE BELL!

"OH SHIT, IT'S OFF TO A VIOLENT START! SENJI VS BEN! SADISTIC MADNESS FOR THE HARDCORE TITLE! IT'S GONNA BE NASTY, VIOLENT, AND EVERY OTHER WORD YOU CAN THINK OF FOR THIS!" Church exclaimed.

Ben kept on laying on the right hands, determined to cave in Senji's head to get him to bleed, but the Deadman was just pissed off as he GRABBED Ben by the collar and THREW HIM over the top rope! Ben fell down to the outside, and Senji followed him out there and grabbed him, but the Champ suddenly nailed an Uppercut, and nailed a few more rights on him. But Senji wasn't having any of it as he threw him head-first into the barricade as hard as he could, before SANDWICHING his head into the barricade with a hard Knee Strike! Ben fell down, holding his head as Jimmy checked for blood, but there was none on the face of Tennyson. Senji didn't like that so he stomped on the face of Tennyson several times, taking his hate for the "hero" out on him before he picked him up. He eyed the steel steps and quickly Irish Whipped Ben towards them, but Ben reversed and Senji went face-first into them instead! Senji held his face in pain as the steps remained standing, but then Ben Dropkicked Senji's face right into the steps!

"And Ben Dropkicking Senji head-first into the steps! This match already getting off to a vicious start!" Church called.

"They don't call it Sadistic Madness for nothing, dirtbag! These two are going to do everything they can to each other, and it'll be glorious!" Sarge stated.

Senji fell to the ground in pain, but before Jimmy could check on Senji, Ben quickly yanked him up and slammed his head onto the steps! He then did it again, and again, and again, and again, repeating the action over and over with a wild look on his eye! After eight smashes into the steps, Ben then gave Senji a DDT onto the floor! Ben demanded that the ref see if Senji was bleeding, and he did so...but Kiyomasa was not bleeding one bit. Annoyed, Ben dragged Senji up to his feet and down ringside, looking to throw him into the barricade, but Senji reversed and threw Ben into the barricade instead! Ben gritted his teeth as he leaned against the barricade, but Senji booted Ben over the barricade and into the crowd! The crowd cheered loudly as the action spilled out to them, and the Crow wasted no time climbing into the crowd himself, and nailed a few rights to Tennyson to send him reeling. He then shouted "SOMEONE GIVE ME A CHAIR!" and lo and behold, a fan tossed him his chair. Senji caught it and said "Thanks" before SLAMMING THE CHAIR OVER BEN'S SKULL!

"And a CHAIR OFF THE SKULL! These two in the crowd as they keep targeting each other's heads! That's been the entire focal point so far!" Church said.

"They want to make each other bleed and bleed quickly! That's how you win in Sadistic Madness, so that's what they're gonna do!" Sarge explained.

Ben fell down to the ground, holding his head as Jimmy, who was following them, checked on Ben's head...and NO BLOOD! Ben was clean of blood, but Senji looked to fix that as he waited for Ben to get up and SLAMMED the chair over his skull once more, sending him stumbling away before he fell down. Senji wasn't satisfied though as he walked over to the Champ, holding the chair as he watched Ben get up WHEN BEN SUDDENLY DROPKICKED THE CHAIR INTO HIS FACE! Senji went down from the move, and Ben managed to get up to his feet before grabbing the Deadman and dragging him over to a set of electrical equipment that was used to keep the show, and throwing him FACE-FIRST into it. Senji fell to his knees as sparks flew from the equipment, and Ben quickly grabbed the chair Senji had before cracking it ACROSS the back of his head, causing him to fall down!

"And Ben with the chair across the back of the skull! This is getting downright vicious already!" Church stated.

"It's Sadistic Madness, and they're BOTH being overcomed by it, dirtbag! This is to be expected!" Sarge said.

Senji lied across the ground on his stomach, holding his head, while Ben eyed the electrical equipment with a strange look. He then went over to the other side of it, placing a hand on it...BEFORE HE SUDDENLY PUSHED THE SET OF ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT OVER TOWARDS SENJI!

"OH WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS HE...?! IS HE NUTS, HE JUST TRIED TO CRUSH AND ELECTROCUTE SENJI!" Church called.

"YOU DAMN SURE HE DID! AND THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN THIS MATCH! AND IT COULD ONLY HAPPEN TO A DIRTBAG LIKE SENJI!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd gasped in shock as Ben watched the sparking of the electrical equipment as it fell over onto the ground, a crazed look on his eye before he walked over to see Senji crushed under it...but Senji WASN'T. Ben was confused...UNTIL THE DEADMAN SHOT UP FROM THE OTHER SIDE AND LEAPED OVER THE SET TO GET ON BEN! Ben was brought down as Senji laid down the right hands on the skull of Tennyson, even MORE angry after what he tried before picking him and HURLING him over the set and down onto the concrete floor hard! Senji quickly grabbed the chair once again and advanced on Tennyson, who crawled over to the steps that led up the stands and began to make his way up them.

"Senji's still alive and...now Ben's trying to get away! He's climbing up the steps and further into the crowd, but I don't think that'll stop Senji in any way!" Church exclaimed.

"GET AWAY BEN! So you can regroup and turn into Way Big!" Sarge stated.

"He can't do that, that's against the rules!" Church reminded Sarge.

"Oh...well shit." Sarge deadpanned.

Senji just shook his head before he followed Ben up the steps, chair in hand, and after climbing a bit, Senji had easily caught up to Ben and SLAMMED the chair into Ben's back, causing him to fall over onto the steps. Senji wasn't satisfied as he slammed it over Ben's back AGAIN! The crowd was LOVING the violence as one fan even offered his beer can to Senji, and the Deadman took it and said "Thanks, I was thirsty," before taking a sip THEN SLAMMING IT OVER THE BACK OF BEN'S SKULL, CAUSING BEER TO SPRAY EVERYWHERE! The crowd exploded as Jimmy had climbed up the steps and checked on the back of Ben's head...

"HEY! That was perfectly good beer! You don't go wasting that! ...And how dare you crack it over Ben, he didn't deserve that!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, it happened either way, and it may result in blood here and now..." Church pointed out.

...and NO BLOOD STILL. Ben's head survived getting that beer can to the skull and Senji just shrugged at that, so he just grabbed Ben by the hair and dragged him up to his feet...AND BEN SUDDENLY SWERVED AND THREW A CUP OF SODA INTO HIS FACE! The soda Ben got from a fan got into Senji's one eye and he dropped his chair, holding the eye as he was blinded...

...AND HE WAS GRABBED AND COMPLETE SHOTTED FACE FIRST INTO THE RAILINGS THAT WERE PLACED ACROSS THE MIDDLE OF THE STEPS!

"OH! Ben repaying the favor with the beer with some soda of his own! COMPLETE SHOT INTO THE RAILS! Senji didn't see it coming!" Church stated.

"See what happens when you try to fight a hero whose lost it?! THAT'S what happens! Learn your place, Senji!" Sarge proclaimed.

Senji laid across the railing in pain, and the ref checked on his head...and IT IS NOT BLEEDING. No blood, but Ben wanted to fix that as he grabbed Senji's body and put it through the metal railings, having him hang through the middle of it, and then pulled it back and back with a modified Crossface, using the top part of the railing to bend Senji's back even further as he pulls on it. Senji grits his teeth in massive pain as Ben keeps it going for at least fifteen seconds before letting go, and then went over to the side, and proceeded to knee Senji in the face. He grabbed hold of the face and began to knee it repeatedly, intent on breaking Senji's nose if needed! The knees got more and more vicious, more and more stiff as Ben growled...

...until Senji CAUGHT a knee...and he suddenly PULLED the leg through the railing as Ben struggled until it was right where his upper body was...which was NOW FREE as he stood up and glared at Ben. The Champ's eyes widened and that's all he got as he WAS LARIATED DOWN HARD BY SENJI...

... _AND WAS PROMPTLY SENT ROLLING AND FALLING DOWN THE STEPS TO THE GROUND BELOW IN A NASTY MANNER!  
_

"OH GOD! BEN WAS JUST SENT DOWN THOSE STEPS AND...SHIT, MAN, THAT WAS JUST BRUTAL THE WAY HE WENT DOWN!" Church winced.

"NO, BEN! NOOOOOO! YOU WERE SUCH A GREAT HERO TOO! YOU WERE TOO YOUNG!" Sarge cried out.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Ben was sprawled out on the ground, pain all over as Senji stood up and asked where the hell his damn chair was. Suddenly, it was tossed to him by a fan a few rows below, and he offered his thanks. He then waited for Ben to get up, and indeed he saw him stumble to his feet and HE RAN DOWN THE STAIRS FULL STEAM, JUMPED AND RAMMED THE CHAIR ACROSS BEN'S SKULL! Ben fell into a heap on the ground, and the ref quickly checked on his head...

...and he's STILL not bleeding. Senji didn't mind as that meant he could inflict more pain, and he grabbed Ben and lifted him over his shoulder and carried him through the crowd to the barricade. Once he arrived, he threw him over it and down to the ground with a pained grunt. Senji got back to ringside as Ben tried to get up, but Senji yanked him up and THREW HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST! Ben was dazed off his feet as Senji threw him back into the ring and began to search under it.

"Ben's STILL not bleeding, but Senji showing off his Sadistic Madness expertise as he continuously targets the skull! He wants a bleeding Ben, and he's putting every attack he can into making that happen!" Church stated.

"This is NOT what you want with Senji in this match! HURRY BEN! Put on the Hero's Come Back...or do something to turn things around!" Sarge cried out as he referenced an awesome Japanese song.

The crowd exploded as Senji had thrown the trash can filled with weapons into the ring, and slid inside it as Jimmy had declared Ben was NOT bleeding still. Senji took out a steel baseball bat from the trashcan, twirling it in his hand before he turned to Ben. And said "hero" was on his knees now, and held up his hand, almost as if he was begging for Senji to back off. Senji just shook his head and advanced on Tennyson...

...

...WHO WENT FOR A LOW BLOW AS SOON AS HE CAME CLOSE! BUT SENJI CAUGHT THE ARM BEFORE IT CONNECTED! Ben's eyes went wide as Senji growled out "Yeaaahhh, not working a SECOND time..." before he pushed the arm away AND SWUNG THE BAT ACROSS BEN'S SKULL!

"Tennyson tried to sucker Senji into a low blow, but the Deadman remembered last time! Not falling for it AND BAT ACROSS THE SKULL! Senji swung for the fences and got all of it!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, YOU SHOULD BE DUMB LIKE ANY CRIMINAL AND NOT BE SAVVY! Why are you DEFYING stereotypes?!" Sarge asked.

"Because he's not stupid! And he may have busted Ben wide open off that!" Church proclaimed.

Ben fell down to the mat in a heap as the crowd cheered, and Senji twirled the bat in his hand before telling the ref to check on Ben. Jimmy wasted no time as he slowly turned Ben's head, in order to get a look...

...

...

...and he was not bleeding! Ben's head was clean as it could be!

"He's NOT bleeding?! I'll be damned! That busted open Ben last time, but it seems like history's not repeating itself in more ways that one!" Church stated.

"Ben's head is made of STEEL! He got it like that in preparation for this match! That's the mark of a "hero"...a psychotic hero, but a HERO nonetheless!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji was a bit surprised at Ben's head not bleeding...but he just shrugged and said "Fine, more for me to do then..." before slamming the bat on Ben's body hard! Ben cried out in pain, but Senji did it again! And he slammed the bat over Senji's body again and again until he did at least six times, causing Ben to writhe in agony on the ground, but the Deadman had no sympathy after everything Ben did. He then backed up and shouldered the bat, as if readying a swing as he stalked Ben, who was slowly pushing himself up to his feet as he held his body in pain. Eventually, he got up and turned around...

"Looks like second time may be the charm as he swings for the fences!" Church called.

...

...AND DUCKED A BASEBALL SWING TO THE SKULL FROM SENJI! Senji, surprised, turned around, but got the bat Dropkicked out of his hand by Ben! The Champ got up, but was met with a Big Boot to the face by an annoyed Deadman, sending him down to the ground! Ben was dazed off that, but Senji quickly picked him up and grabbed his hand. He went for an Irish Whip, but pulled him back in for a Military Press...

"Oh no, Wonderland Whip, look out, Ben...!" Sarge warned.

...

...but Ben managed to use the momentum to land right behind Senji, who turned around RIGHT INTO A HARD GALAXY STRIKE TO THE FACE!

"GALAXY STRIKE! Ben got all of the Elbow to the face, and down Senji goes!" Church called.

"The elbow all across the galaxy found its mark, and NOW it's time for Senji to feel even MORE pain!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji went down to the ground and rolled onto his stomach as the ref checked on him as Ben fell to his knees, shaking his head. Eventually, he managed to get up to his feet...

...

...but then suddenly, the ref began to say that Ben was now legal to win, much to the confusion of the crowd...

"Well Ben can now regr-Hey, WHAT? Ben's LEGAL? How's that possible?" Church questioned.

...

...

...

.. _.and it was shown that Senji was bleeding from his forehead!_

"WHAT THE HELL?! SENJI...SENJI'S BLEEDING?! BUT HOW?!" Church exclaimed.

"HE IS?! ...Well OF COURSE! That's what it means to be dealt a RED ELBOW! FEAR THE GALAXY STRIKE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"No way that elbow could've busted open Senji in one shot! Ben deals a hard elbow, but not hard enough to do that! HOW?!" Church asked.

The crowd was shocked and confused at Senji just bleeding that from his head, not knowing an elbow smash could be that hard hitting, all while Ben began to try and get his "10" jacket off of his body, as he never took it off at the beginning. And that's when some fans noticed that there was something sticking through the right elbow part of his sleeve...

"Ben's taking off his jacket and-wait, there's something sticking out of his sleeve...! Is that...?!" Church pointed out.

...and he managed to take off the jacket _to reveal that he had an elbow bad pad on his right elbow...AND IT WAS WRAPPED AROUND IN BARBED-WIRE!_

"OH THAT SNEAKY SON OF A BITCH! No wonder he kept the damn jacket on, it was to hide the barbed wire around his elbow! THAT'S what caused Senji to bleed off the Galaxy Strike!" Church stated.

"Ben bided his time! Ben waited for the right moment to use that, and now Ben's allowed to win this match! GENIUS! Even in the midst of madness, he can still do that! This is what means to be a hero of the Reds!" Sarge shouted.

The crowd went "Ooooohhh" upon seeing what Ben had kept hidden and waited for the right moment to use, and Ben just threw the jacket down with a crazed look in his eye and muttered "Now it REALLY begins..." before dropping down to Senji, grabbing his head, and began RAINING barbed-wire elbows down on the skull of Senji, causing the wound to be opened up more with every blow delivered! Then he began rubbing the barbed-wire elbow back and forth across his forehead, causing Senji to grit his teeth as he felt it dig into his skin, until he got yanked up and BLASTED WITH ANOTHER BARBED-WIRE GALAXY STRIKE! Senji was laid out as Ben went for the cover!

"And ANOTHER Galaxy Strike with the barbed wire! Senji's head is pouring blood at this point!" Church called. "And there's the first cover of the match!"

1...

...

2...

...

Senji kicks out at 2.87!

"Damn, Senji kicked out! But now that he's bleeding, it's time for Ben to get to work! And he WON'T have mercy!" Sarge proclaimed.

Ben glared at Jimmy dangerously, but the wincing ref managed to maintain it was two. But he decided it didn't matter in the end, as he quickly grabbed a kendo stick from the trash can Senji brought in. He waited until the bleeding Senji was on all fours until he whacked Senji across the back with it as hard as he could. Senji gritted his teeth, but kept trying to get up, but got another shot to the back, and then another, and another, Ben repeating the action with an almost disturbing vigor as every shot was heard! Welts were forming on Senji's back as Ben delivered a tenth shot, but Senji STILL tried to get up, but Ben grabbed Senji by the head, pulling him up to a kneeling position as he stared into his bloodstained face...AND THEN DAMN NEAR BROKE THE KENDO STICK OVER THE SKULL OF SENJI!

"Did you HEAR that?! That was a VICIOUS shot! Ben just caned the hell out of Senji!" Church stated.

"He needed a good caning for all the sins he has done! Maybe now he won't be such a dirtbag!" Church stated.

Senji was face-first on the canvas as his blood stained the mat, and Ben glared down at Senji, but then he looked down at his hand. It was covered in Senji's own blood and he stared at it for awhile...before he actually LICKED THE BLOOD OFF HIS HAND TO A SHOCKED GASP FROM THE CROWD! He then wiped the rest of the blood across both his cheeks as if marking them, and a sick smirk appeared on his face. The crowd chanted "YOU SICK F*CK! YOU SICK F*CK!" but Ben just shouted back "I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES, RIGHT?!"...

"...Ben Tennyson, you have definitely become one sick fuck here, man." Church simply said.

"Hey...at least he's a HERO of a sick fuck. Definitely better." Sarge "rationalized."

...before he grabbed the trash can and dumped out the rest of its contents, which were a tire iron, a steel chair, and a screwdriver. He then dragged Senji over to a corner, and seated him against it, and placed the trash can over Senji's body. He then grabbed the chair, backed into the adjacent corner, ran full steam...

...AND NAILED A CHAIR-ASSISTED HESITATION CORNER DROPKICK TO TO THE TRASH CAN-COVERED SENJI!

"Ben with the CORNER DROPKICK WITH THE CHAIR! And with Senji covered in a trash can, that just ADDS to the pain!" Church called.

"Two weapons for the price of one attack! Only Ben could've thought of that!" Sarge praised.

Ben quickly pulled the trash can off Senji and pulled him him into a cover!

"And Ben with a cover! This may be over without Ben bleeding at all!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Senji kicks out at 2.64!

"Gah, I knew Senji wouldn't be easy to take down in Sadistic Madness! But there's plenty of time to change that!" Sarge stated with confidence.

Ben just stands up on his feet, grabbing the trash can and turning back to Senji dangerously who had rolled across the ring a bit. However, Ben just walked over to him and stood over his body, before raising the trash can...

...

...BUT SENJI SUDDENLY SHOT HIS LEG UP TO LOW BLOW BEN! Ben dropped the trash can as he doubled over, holding his nuts AND GOT CLOCKED WITH THE KENDO STICK FROM EARLIER THAT SENJI REACHED OUT AND GRABBED! Ben fell down to the ground, holding his head in pain as Senji pulled himself up, and then as soon as Ben stood, cracked his head AGAIN with the kendo stick, dazing him...

...

...BEFORE POPPING HIM INTO THE AIR AND THROWING HIM DOWN FACE-FIRST INTO THE TRASH CAN, CRUSHING IT!

"AND BEN JUST WENT SKY HIGH BEFORE CRASHING IN THE WORST WAY! BEN WITH NOTHING BUT A FACE FULL OF CRUSHED TRASH CAN!" Church called.

"NO! Why didn't you learn to fly, Ben?! You're a Red, you could've found the way!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was laid out across the remains of the trash can and the bleeding Senji just grabbed the steel chair from earlier and waited for Ben to get up. The hero slowly got up, his face still showing no signs of blood on it and the bloody Deadman tried to change that BY DAMN NEAR TAKING BEN'S HEAD OFF WITH A VICIOUS CHAIR SHOT!

"And Senji JUST COSTS BEN A FEW BRAIN CELLS! WHAT A CHAIR SHOT!" Church called.

"This is what happens when you give Senji a chair, he scrambles your brains! Why did no one tell Ben this?!" Sarge asked.

"And did that bust Ben open?! That was the intent with that shot!" Church said.

Ben crumpled down to the ground, practically out cold from that chair shot and Senji leaned against the ropes as he waited for Jimmy to check on Ben...

...

...

...who was said to STILL HAVE NO BLOOD SPEWING FROM HIM!

"STILL NO BLOOD! And you gotta believe that Senji's getting a bit frustrated at not getting Ben to bleed right now!" Church stated.

"Well what can he do now?! Because he's tried everything and it HASN'T WORKED! He CAN'T do it! He's lost his touch!" Sarge proclaimed.

Senji was in disbelief, wondering what Tennyson's head was made of at this point, and he was getting a little annoyed. But then an idea popped into his head, and a grin appeared on his face before he dropped the chair and slid out of the ring. He quickly pulled up the apron covering, looking under the ring. After a few seconds, he began to pull _lights tubes out from under the ring, much to the savage delight of the crowd!_

"...WHAT were you saying, Sarge?" Church asked.

"...Never mind what I just said, HE'S STILL GOT IT! HE'S STILL GOT IT! WATCH OUT BEN!" Sarge freaked out.

"He can't hear you, and I don't think he's going to see those light tubes coming for his skull!" Church proclaimed.

Senji had pulled out at least five tubes before he had rolled them into the ring, a sadistic grin on his bloody face. He slid into the ring and grabbed a light tube, and went over to Ben as he tried to get up and pulled back the light tube WHEN BEN SUDDENLY RAKED HIS BARBED-WIRE ELBOW ACROSS THE FACE OF SENJI! Senji dropped the light tube, holding his face in bloody murder...

"Oh! The barbed wire around the elbow! Ben still has it, and Ben just used it to save his own ass!" Church called.

...

...

...AND GOT GRABBED FROM BEHIND AND PLANTED WITH THE GALAXY STORM!

"GALAXY STORM! Ben with a perfect Galaxy Storm! And now Senji..." Sarge began.

Senji was laid out as Ben turned him over and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Senji kicks out at 2.81!

"You Just Got-NO! Senji kicked out! Dammit, I hate when it becomes hard to put him away! It's just not fair!" Sarge groaned.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to die thanks to my own f*ckin' teammate, but I did anyway. Life ain't fair." Church deadpanned.

Ben growled, annoyed at the kickout but he stood to his feet, and stared down the light tube which Senji had just a second ago before picking it up. He looked at Senji who was pulling himself up near the corner. He glared angrily, twirling the light tube as if stalking the Deadman, and when he stood, he swung...

"Oh shit, Ben looking to make Senji pay for bringing in those light tubes...!" Church called.

...

...AND SENJI MOVED OUT OF THE WAY! Ben STRUCK the top turnbuckle, causing the light tube to shatter as a result, many of the shards STICKING into the turnbuckle as well! Ben stumbled forward in shock before turning around...

...

...

...INTO A KICK TO THE GUT AND A CROW CLAW!

"BEN MISSED! AND A KICK! THE CROW CLAW! Senji got ALL of that Crow Claw, but he can't make the cover because Ben's not over!" Church pointed out.

"That's where the rules of this match come in, going AGAINST Senji at this point! Hah, not so fun when it's on the other end of the foot, huh?!" Sarge cried out.

Ben was laid out as Senji stood back up, his face covered in blood but he didn't mind at all as he took three of the four light tubes left and set them up near a corner next to each other before he grabbed Ben and picked him up. He then lifted Ben up onto his shoulders onto an Argentine Rack, walking over to the tubes...

"Well I think THAT'S gonna change because he's looking for Invisible Black in the worst way...!" Church called.

...

...but Ben suddenly began to elbow Senji in the skull with the barbed-wire wrapped elbow! Senji instantly let go of Ben, holding his face but got lifted into a Fireman's Carry as Ben turned to the light tubes...

"NOPE! Time for an Omni-Slam, your dirtbags! HIT IT!" Sarge called.

...

...but Senji managed to get off and landed behind Ben! Ben turned around, but got his legs pulled out from under him and fell down, then dragged over to the corner where the light tube shards were still in the turnbuckle! Senji then catapulted Ben into corner...

"WAIT WAIT, that turnbuckle, it's STILL got shards, and Ben's flying towards it!" Church noticed.

...

...AND BEN LANDED ON THE CORNER BEFORE HITTING THE TURNBUCKLE FACE-FIRST! Senji got up to his feet, and Ben dived off the corner, turning towards Senji as he did so AND FLEW RIGHT INTO A CHAIR THROWN RIGHT INTO HIS FACE!

"OH GOD! Ben tried to catch Senji off guard but flew right into face full of CHAIR for his troubles!" Church stated.

"Stop trying to mess up his good looks, don't be vindictive because he's more handsome than you!" Sarge proclaimed.

Ben was laid out in pain as Senji wiped some of the blood off his face, and then he went over and grabbed the fifth light tube. He then grabbed Ben by the hair and dragged him up to his feet as the ref again noted that there was no blood on his face...

...

...but Ben SUDDENLY BIT DOWN ON THE NOSE OF SENJI AS HARD AS HE COULD! Senji cried out in pain as Ben dug his teeth into his nose, but Ben wouldn't let go! Eventually, he nailed a few rights and Tennyson let go, letting Senji tend to his nose...

"OH GOD WHAT THE HELL?! He just BIT his damn nose, what's up with that?!" Church asked.

"Whatever it takes to win! Not like Senji needs his nose anyway!" Sarge stated.

...

...

...AND HE GOT CAUGHT WITH A CHAIR-AIDED DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER!

"OH! Double Knee Facebreaker with a chair added for good measure! That may BREAK the nose!" Church called.

"So much for the undefeated Senji! Deadman..." Sarge began.

Senji was laid out as Ben quickly jumped onto him for the cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT BEFORE THREE!

"You Just Got-DAMMIT! He kicked out of even THAT?! Dammit, you didn't bite on his nose hard enough, Ben!" Sarge cried out.

"The Hardcore Champion CAN'T believe it! He thought he had it, but it wasn't to be! And those eyes are NOT getting any better!" Church stated.

Ben was livid as he yelled at Jimmy, but he maintained it was three, and Ben held his hair and cried out in frustration. The look in his eye was getting more and more deranged, but then he saw the turnbuckle covered in shards, and for a moment he stared at it almost quizzically. And there, he knew exactly how to end this.

"Oh no...Ben's got an eye on that turnbuckle...and those aren't the kind of eyes you want to be stared at you..." Church stated.

"No, but it's the kind of eyes that means DOOM for a Deadman!" Sarge stated.

He stood up and looked down at Senji, before motioning that it was time to put him down before he slowly pulled Senji up to his feet, and once there, he grabbed him by the arm, and Irish Whipped him to the corner...

...

...but Senji REVERSED and Irish Whipped him instead...

"Ben trying to send Senji into the turnbuckle, but the challenger with the reversal...!" Ben called.

...

...but as Ben was about to stop himself HE GOT PULLED BACK AND LIFTED INTO A MILITARY PRESS...

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, SENJI, HE'S...!" Sarge called.

...

...

...

...

... _AND DROPPED WITH A WONDERLAND WHIP THROUGH THE LIGHT TUBES NEAR A CORNER!_

"HOLY SHIIIIIIITTTT! WONDERLAND WHIP! THROUGH THE DAMN LIGHT TUBES! SHARDS OF GLASS ARE STICKING INTO HIS BACK!" Church stated.

"NOOOOO, HIS BACK HAS BEEN SHREDDED LIKE CHEESE! NOT EVEN THE TANK TOP CAN SAVE HIM FROM THAT!" Sarge cried out.

The crowd exploded at that as Ben practically arched his back as he cried out bloody murder, writhing in agony as the shards stuck to his back. Senji rolled away from the agonizing Ben and grabbed the last light tube, and stood just as Ben was slowly stumbling to his feet...

...

...

...

...AND BROKE THE LIGHT TUBE OVER THE SKULL OF BEN, THE GLASS FLYING EVERYWHERE ON IMPACT!

"AND NOW BEN GETS GLASS OVER THE HEAD! SENJI SWUNG DOWN WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD AND FOUND HIS MARK WITH THE LIGHT TUBE!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, WHO PUT THOSE LIGHT TUBES UNDER THE RING ANYWAY?! WAS IT YOU, GRIF?! YOU'RE GETTING A PUNISHMENT FOR THIS!" Sarge called.

Senji threw the the intact end of the tube away as Ben lied on the ground, and Jimmy kneeled down onto Ben to check on him...

"That had to do it, that HAD to, because if it didn't, that head is made of steel!" Church proclaimed.

"Come on, no blood, no blood..." Sarge hoped.

...

...

...

...and make no question about it, he was SPEWING blood out of his forehead after that, and Jimmy declared Senji legal to win!

"AND HE IS! Ben's head is GUSHING BLOOD! That means it's an EVEN PLAYING FIELD now!" Church stated.

"WHY REDS WHY?! You've given the criminal a CHANCE! And in Sadistic Madness, that's BAD NEWS!" Sarge cried out.

The crowd cheered this development as Senji grinned and said "Oh, I've been waiting for this..." before he mounted Ben and began to POUND AWAY at the skull of Tennyson, each fist opening the bleeding wound even more! After tens of fists, he stood up and grabbed a chair and placed it over the face of Tennyson, and once done, he bounced off the ropes and DOUBLE FOOT STOMPED THE CHAIR INTO BEN'S FACE, CRUSHING IT! Ben's body convulsed off that, but Senji was not done, not by a long shot as he took the chair and set it up in the ring before he picked up Tennyson, placed him between his legs before lifting him up...

...

...

...

...AND POWERBOMBING HIM THROUGH THE CHAIR!

"AND BEN POWERBOMBED RIGHT THROUGH A STEEL CHAIR! That chair is NOT going to be used any time soon!" Church exclaimed.

"You ruined a perfectly good chair, Senji! And Ben could've sat in it, you BASTARD!" Sarge raged.

Ben was a crumpled mess as Senji dropped down and made his first cover of the match!

"And Senji going for the win now that Ben's bleeding!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Ben kicks out at 2.88!

"And Ben kicks out, but Senji's on a roll! And when he is, you find out when he is 6-0 in these matches!" Church called.

"I don't want to find out again! I HATE finding out!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji stands up, not at all perturbed by the kickout because he was ready to do more, and grabs Ben and drags him up WHO THROWS A BARBED WIRE GALAXY STRIKE! BUT SENJI CATCHES IT! Ben's eyes widened as Senji stated "The well's run dry there, Tennyson" before nailing a Lariat that sends him down! Senji holds onto the arm though and begins to deal with the barbed wire around the elbow, begin to unravel and untie it! Ben tried to stop Senji and reach at him, but got stomps to the face for his attempts, and soon enough, the barbed wire was pulled off the elbow! Senji then wrapped the barbed wire around his own hand, and began beating Ben's face in with barbed-wire fists to the skull as soon as he got to his knees, blood flying everywhere off of Ben's skull as it poured more and more until after twelve fists, Senji bounced off the ropes, letting Ben stumble to his feet AND RIGHT INTO A BARBED-WIRE SUPERMAN PUNCH TO THE SKULL!

"And Ben's own barbed wire is coming back to HAUNT HIM AS SENJI BEATS THE HELL OUT OF HIM WITH IT! SUPERMAN PUNCH TO THE SKULL WITH THE BARBED WIRE!" Church shouted.

"That barbed wire tears off flesh and skin, and Senji's fists hurt like hell! Combine them, and you're destroying Ben's poor face! STOP IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji shook his arm as the crowd was loving the violence, chanting "SENJI! SENJI! SENJI!" before he turned to Ben, who had crawled over to a corner and was pulling himself against it. The Deadman grinned sadistically and ran towards Ben...

...

...

...BUT BEN SUDDENLY DROP TOE HOLD HIM _FACE-FIRST INTO THE SHARD-COVERED TURNBUCKLE!_ Senji dropped the barbed wire as he held his face in massive agony, the shards practically stabbing into his head, stumbling around...

"OH GOD...! THE SHARDS...SENJI JUST WENT FACE-FIRST...DAMN, HIS FACE...!" Church cried out in shock.

...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY AND GETS OMNI-SLAMMED DOWN TO THE MAT!

"OMNI-SLAM! Off Senji going into the sharded turnbuckle! And with AUTHORITY!" Church called.

"And that's IT EVERYBODY! FINALLY! Senji..." Sarge began.

Ben quickly drops down and hooks both legs!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9!

"You Just Got-WHAT?! HE KICKED OUT?! Now what kind of Blue crap is that?! What does Sadistic Madness do to you, Senji?!" Sarge asked.

"It make shim ONE TOUGH SON OF A BITCH to beat! Senji kicked out of Ben's best shot, and he's gotta wonder what the hell he's gotta do NOW!" Church asked.

Ben sat on the mat, completely in disbelief as he couldn't believe that Senji kicked out before slamming a hand onto the mat. He glared at Senji with an evil, crazy eye before deciding to roll out of the ring. He then looked under the ring for a bit...before he pulled out _a pair of barbed-wire boards._

"Weeeeeellll this match is about to get even MORE VIOLENT in a REAL hurry!" Church stated.

"I LOVE violence and murder, so that's fine by me! We needed some more barbed wire here anyway!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd gasped in shock as Ben looked at Senji in the ring with a sadistic little grin on his face before he slid the boards into the ring. He slid in himself, and set up one board against the ropes for later, and then laid the second board near a corner. He then picked up Senji and dragged him over to a corner, lifting and placing him on top before climbing up himself. He then grabbed hold of him in Suplex position on top, and tried to lift him with the board behind them...

"Oh shit, a SUPERPLEX onto the barbed wire board?! That could end things right here!" Church called.

"Make sure it's EXTRA painful for him, Ben! He deserves it!" Sarge urged.

...

...

...but Senji wouldn't budge! Senji held onto the ropes, and Ben tried to lift him again! Growling, Ben tried once more...

...

...

...

...BUT SUDDENLY GOT LIFTED UP HIMSELF AND DROPPED ONTO THE BARBED-WIRE BOARD WITH A TOP-ROPE RELEASE GOURDBUSTER!

"OH GOD! BACKFIRE! IT BACKFIRED AND BEN JUST GOT DROPPED OFF THE TOP INTO BARBED WIRE! GOD, HE'S STUCK TO IT LIKE TAFFY!" Church called.

"THE PAIN...THE HORRIBLE PAAAAAIIINNNN...!" Sarge held his head.

Ben cried out in massive agony as he was dug deep into the barbed wire board, unaware of Senji reaching over for something. The barbed wire dug into his skin all over as he tried to get out, but then he heard "Hey Tennyson," from above, and looked up...and his eyes widened as he tried to dig himself out more as Senji sat on top, and had the second board _up with him across the middle ropes in front of him..._

"Oh SHIT..." Church's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no..." Sarge repeatedly frantically.

...

...and Senji casually kicks it forward so it fell RIGHT ON TOP OF BEN AS HE WAS STILL ON TOP OF THE FIRST! Ben cried out in agony at two barbed wire boards on his body from both sides...

"...no no nOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER, SENJI!" Sarge cried out.

"Senji just kicked another barbed wire board down onto Ben as if it was nothing, not giving a DAMN about the Champ's welfare! The amount of pain he must be in..." Church called.

...

...

...AND SENJI NAILED A DOUBLE FOOT STOMP OFF THE TOP, SANDWICHING THE BOARDS BETWEEN BEN EVEN MORE!

"...HAS JUST BEEN INCREASED TEN TIMES OVER! HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" Church winced.

"ARE YOU JUST RAVING MAD OR THAT SADISTIC?! THIS DEADMAN JUST CRUSHED BEN BETWEEN THOSE BOARDS LIKE THAT! I REPEAT, YOU MONSTER!" Sarge cried out.

Ben was practically convulsing in pain at this point, and Senji just RIPPED the top of the board, tearing off parts of Ben's tank top and even his skin. Then he yanked Ben off the board he was lying on, practically ripping off the rest of the tank top and shredded more skin before making the cover!

"And Ben was just PULLED off the board, leaving some flesh behind in the process! Senji has no mercy for Ben after everything!" Church stated.

"And now he's got a cover! KICK OUT BEN! KICK OUT!" Sarge hoped.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

BEN ROLLS OUT THE SHOULDER AT 2.9!

"And he indeed DOES kick out! Ben showing some toughness in trying to keep his Hardcore Title reign alive, but how much can he take?!" Church questioned.

Senji was a tiny bit miffed, but he simply took it as a sign that he would do much more to Tennyson before he grabbed one of the boards and began to set it up near a corner. All while Ben laid on the ground, his face completely covered in blood, his face having shards still stuck in it along with his back, barbed wire strands sticking to parts of his body, and skin torn off various parts of his upper torso.

"Senji's setting a board in the corner...and damn, Ben's already looking like a MESS...the mat's getting stained with BOTH of their blood..." Church stated.

"We knew this match would be violent, and it's living up to it...and Senji's words earlier...damn, I hope the Champ survives...I really do..." Sarge said.

Senji leaned the board against the corner, and made sure it stayed there before he went back over to Ben, and pulled him up to his feet before dragging him over to the barbed wire board. But suddenly Ben managed to push Senji away, falling to a knee in pain, and the Deadman just shook his head as turned around to grab at Ben...

...

...

...AND CAUGHT A DESPERATION GALAXY STRIKE BY THE ELBOW! Senji stated "Already know this, Tennys-" BUT GOT THE OMNI-SMASH FROM BEN'S FREE FOREARM!

"Senji CAUGHT the Galaxy Strike! He saw it com-AND OMNITRIX TO THE FACE! OMNITRIX TO THE FACE, WHAT?!" Church exclaimed.

"THAT WAS THE OMNI-SMASH! THAT OMNITRIX FOREARM WAS THE OMNI-SMASH FROM WWE! WE'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE IN UCA, BUT HE DID IT NOW TO SENJI!" Sarge exclaimed.

Senji went down off that and held his head in pain, completely in a daze, while Ben fell back into the corner, using it to stay standing. He pulled himself up fully as Senji stumbled up to his feet near the barbed-wire board AND BEN RUNS AND SPEARS HIM THROUGH THE BARBED WIRE BOARD IN THE CORNER!

"And a SPEAR! SPEAR through the BARBED WIRE BOARD! Ben just paid Senji back in the worst way! Good God, their FLESH...!" Church exclaimed.

"Ben risked his own body to do whatever he can to defeat Senji! HE HAS TO! And this is a result!" Sarge proclaimed.

Senji gritted his teeth in pain as he was dug in deep in the remains of the barbed wire board, all while Ben had to pull the parts of his body stuck to the barbed wire out of, biting his tongue as he did so. Ben was on all four as Senji managed to roll off the barbed wire, losing a few skin cells in the process. Ben managed to push himself to his feet, as he panted with blood all over his blood, and Senji slowly got to his feet as well...

...

...

...AND WALKED RIGHT INTO AN ALIEN ACT (Attitude Adjustment) FROM BEN!

"And now an ALIEN ACT STRAIGHT FROM CCW! First the Omni-Smash, now the Alien Act! Ben's resorting to his ENTIRE move arsenal to get the job done!" Church called.

"And after THAT offensive flurry, it DAMN SURE DID! Senji..." Sarge began.

Ben quickly hooked both legs as hard as he could!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got-WHAT?! AFTER ALL OF THAT?! WHAT IS SENJI MADE OF?!" Sarge questioned.

"I don't know, but Senji just goes to ANOTHER LEVEL in this match! God knows the shit he's taken in a match like this and won still! And Ben's finding this out the HARD WAY!" Church exclaimed.

Ben was about to go ballistic at yet another kickout, screaming angrily at Senji's resilience. The absolutely bloody Ben muttered inaudibly, as if talking to himself over what he had to do, but then he saw the screwdriver that had been dumped out of the trash can earlier. He eyed for it a tiny second, and then reached over and grabbed it, still looking at it.

"Ben's trying to figure out what to do aaaaannndd why is he looking at the screwdriver like that?" Church questioned warily.

The look in his eye was not of a stable mind...and then he nodded as he shook the screwdriver, then looked down at Senji and said "You lost one eye for one massacre...

..."HOW ABOUT I TAKE THE OTHER FOR THE SECOND?!" AND BEN TRIED TO JAB THE EYE DOWN TOWARDS THE LONE EYE OF SENJI! BUT SENJI MANAGED TO HOLD UP HIS FOREARMS TO TRY AND KEEP THE SCREWDRIVER AT BAY!

"WHAT THE F*CK?! IS HE...HE'S TRYING TO GOUGE SENJI'S DAMN EYE OUT! THAT F*CKER REALLY HAS LOST HIS DAMN MIND!" Church exclaimed.

"THIS IS SADISTIC MADNESS! YOU HAVE TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN! AND SENJI DOESN'T NEED THAT EYE ANYWAY!" Sarge proclaimed.

"HE DOES, YOU IDIOT! HE'S ONLY GOT ONE LEFT!" Church shouted.

Senji's got his forearms against Ben's arms, using it to keep the screwdriver from his eye, but Ben was pushing down as hard as he can, that crazed look still about him. Eventually, he managed to push down the forearms, the screwdriver reaching closer and closer...

...

...

...UNTIL SENJI MOVED HIS HEAD, AVOIDING THE SCREWDRIVER TO THE EYE! Ben stabbed the mat, and Senji headbutted Ben in the skull! Ben dropped the screwdriver and stood up, holding his head in pain as Senji got up and threw a Clothesline...

"Senji avoiding the worst case scenario and now retaliating...!" Church called.

...

...

...but Ben ducked, grabbed him from behind, AND NAILS A BKT (Paroxysm) ON HIM ONTO THE FLATTENED TRASH CAN FROM EARLIER!

"OH! BKT! Another CCW move, RIGHT onto the remains of that trash can! Ben pulling out EVERYTHING he can to win this!" Church called.

"Ben's gotta use whatever he can to win! Otherwise, he's done! And he's doing some big-time damage!" Sarge called as well.

"Well Ben has Senji down and he's NOT going for the cover?" Church questioned.

Senji was laid out, but Ben was not going to go for the cover. Instead, he felt it wasn't enough, so he slid out of the ring and went over to ringside, grabbing a pair of chairs from it. He slid back into the ring with them, and opened one of the chairs, and he actually placed Senji's head WITHIN THE OPEN CHAIR. After making sure Senji had the chair wrapped around his head, he grabbed the other chair and began to head up top...

"Oh CRAP...he's NOT...is he REALLY...?!" Church questioned.

"He IS! INGENIOUS! And considering what he's facing, the ONLY way he can bring him down!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...he managed to reach up the top turnbuckle, and held the chair up as he readied himself...

"Shit, man, he's gonna BREAK HIS NECK...!" Church cried out.

...

...

...BUT SENJI SHOT UP, PULLED THE CHAIR OFF HIS HEAD, AND SLAMMED IT INTO BEN'S AND SENDING IT INTO HIS FACE! Ben was dazed as he dropped his chair and GOT CROTCHED ON THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!

"OOOOOHHH...okay...even I felt that one..." Church winced.

"...Little Ben...we will miss you..." Sarge salutes to the fallen manhood. "You...did a great service to Ben all these years...oh the HORROR..."

Ben's visage was one of pure and utter pain no man should go through, but Senji gave zero fucks, so he just climbed up to the top, and quickly hooked both arms before Ben could retaliate...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A SUPER CROW CLAW OFF THE TOP TO TENNYSON!

"SUPER CROW CLAW! Ben gets PLANTED off the top, he's OUT!" Church called.

"We didn't need a super-sized Crow Claw! We didn't need that! Leave it to a criminal to do that!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was motionless as he bounced onto his back and Senji lays on him with a leg hooked!

"Senji with the cover, looking for the fifth Hardcore Title...!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

BEN ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"BEN KICKS OUT! Ben stays in and keeps his reign alive! THAT is the mark of a hero...who's lost his mind, but STILL A HERO!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he's REALLY not looking good, that's a LOT of blood he's lost, even his BODY is starting to get covered in it..." Church noted.

Senji just shakes his head, his blood and Ben's really starting to stain the mat all over, and reaches over to the intact barbed-wire board and places it near them before standing up. He then dragged Ben up to his feet, and lifted him up into an Argentine Rack, standing next to the barbed-wire board, then flips him off...

"Oh man, Senji's GOING FOR THE KILL...! On the barbed-wire...!" Church called.

...

...

...but BEN LANDS ON HIS FEET ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BOARD ON HIS FEET! Avoiding getting planted on barbed-wire, HE JUMPED UP FOR THE INTERGALACTIC ON IT INSTEAD...

"Ben landed on his feet AND INTERGALACTIC OUTTA NOWHERE!" Sarge suddenly called.

...

...

...BUT SENJI JUST PUSHED BEN OFF AS HE WAS IN MID-AIR! Ben went FLYING over the ropes as a result and SPLATTED onto the outside!

"NO! No Intergalactic as Ben is just SHOVED over to the outside! Damn, what a SPLAT!" Church called.

"Not even Ben's gonna be fine after that, that'll rattle the insides of ANY Red! In fact, I think it may have rearanged them!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben was sprawled out in pain across the ground, but Senji was not done as he picked up the barbed wire board, and dragged it onto the apron with him before taking hold of it, just pushing through if the barbed wire sticks to him...

...AND ACTUALLY SUPLEXES THE BOARD OFF THE APRON AND ONTO BEN, SLAMMING IT DOWN ONTO HIS LYING BODY!

"OH SHI...SON OF A BITCH! Did Senji just SUPLEX the damn board onto Ben?! How creatively sadistic can you GET?!" Church questioned.

"A whole lot because he's a MONSTER! There's a reason he was a locked up! THIS IS IT! Someone stop that man!" Sarge exclaimed.

"You want to try to stop that Deadman?!" Church questioned.

"...Quick, Ben, stop him!" Sarge said, pretty much answering the question.

Ben was writhing in pure and other agony as the board dug into his skin, trying to kick it off before he managed to crawl out from under it, more skin being shredded as the front part of his body was practically covered in his own blood. Senji just stood and walked over to Ben as he crawled around the ring and got up, and caught Ben with a boot to the face that sent him farther down the ringside and down to the ground. Senji then went over to the Champ, and picked him up once more, turning him around AND SUDDENLY GOT A TIRE IRON TO THE SKULL! Ben grabbed the tire iron from inside the ring as he was picked up, and Senji was dazed on his feet, and then grabbed and dragged over to the steps...

...

...AND GIVEN A TEN-PLEX (Tazplex) HEAD AND NECK FIRST ACROSS THE TOP OF THE MANY STAIRS OF THE STEPS!

"TEN-PLEX! A DAMN TEN-PLEX STRAIGHT FROM NCW ONTO THE STEPS THEMSELVES! BEN MAY HAVE DAMN NEAR BROKEN SENJI'S NECK!" Church cried out.

"There is NOTHING these two WON'T do to each other at this point! And of course, Ben was in the right for what he tried to do to that dirtbag!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd went "Ooooohhhh" as Senji was folded up nastily across the steps, his own blood staining the steps before falling off them in a heap. Ben crawled away from the steps and pulled his bloody body up by the Spanish Announce Table until he was on his feet. But then he saw the table he was leaning on, looked it over with intrigue, then back over at Senji...then tore the hood off, and began to pull out the monitors!

"Ben eyeing the Spanish Announce Table, and Lopez and Gonzales are NOT going to like this, but he's tearing apart their announce table!" Church called.

"Which means it's time for a Deadman to go RIGHT through it!" Sarge proclaimed.

Lopez and Gonzales just groaned, really glad they invested in the Japanese table now as Ben finished tearing apart the table and he went over and grabbed Senji. He dragged him over and threw him onto the announce table before getting on himself, standing over Senji. He dragged Senji up to his knees, and one crimson mask stared into another, and Ben said "This is what you wanted, right? THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED! ...And now this is the part...where the villain...realizes he made the BIGGEST mistake of his life with pushing me to this..." and then Ben pulled him up, turning him around...

...and HOOKED HIM BACK TO BACK, LIFTING HIM UP ONTO HIS OWN BACK...

"Wait...is he...OH SHIT...SENJI'S IN DEEP SHIT...!" Church held his head.

"OMNI-DROP TIIIMMEEE!" Sarge screamed.

...

...

...

...but Senji suddenly began to fight, his legs swinging like crazy and he managed to flip out of the Omni-Drop (Vertebreaker)! He landed on his feet behind Ben and SUDDENLY LIFTED HIM INTO AN ARGENTINE RACK...

"WAIT! SENJI GOT OUT OF IT, AND HE'S GOT TENNYSON!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND JUMPED OFF THE TABLE TO PUT HIM THROUGH THE ENGLISH ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH THE INVISIBLE BLACK!**_

_**"INVISIBLE BLACK! THROUGH OUR DAMN ANNOUNCE TABLE! SENJI REVERSED THE OMNI-DROP AND JUST DESTROYED BEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! OUR TABLE JUST EXPLODED IN ONE FELL SWOOP AND BEN MAY BE DONE FOR!"**_ Church exclaimed.

_**"OH THE HUMANITY! THE DESTRUCTION! THE CARNAGE! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BEN?! AND WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE OUR TABLE?! WHY?!"**_ Sarge cried...all while Lopez and Gonzales CHEERED for the English Table going first.

The crowd was on its feet as table pieces flew everywhere, chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" as Senji lied across the ground exhausted, and Ben was not moving after taking such a move through the table. They were like that for awhile, lying on the ground...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...before Senji stirred, pulling himself up to his feet groggily...with a sadistic smirk on his face, muttering "Dead-Center" happily. He then grabbed hold of Ben, and pulled his motionless, bloodsoaked body up off the ground, and dragged him all the way over to the ring before throwing him into the ring. Senji panted and pulled himself onto the apron, entering through the ropes **AND GOT AN INTERGALACTIC AS HE WAS GETTING HIS BODY OUT OF THE ROPES!**

"Senji FINALLY managing to get the dead weight into the ring and **INTERGALACTIC! INTER-F*CKIN'-GALACTIC OUTTA NOWHERE! HOW THE F*CK DID BEN PULL THAT OFF?!"** Church cried out.

**"INSTINCT AND REST! BEN HAD ENOUGH REST THANKS TO SENJI BEING DOWN, AND THAT ALLOWED BEN TO INSTINCTIVELY HIT THE INTERGALACTIC WHEN THE TIME WAS RIGHT! IT HAD TO BE PURE INSTINCT! HE DID IT AGAIN!"** Sarge shouted.

**"SENJI NEVER SAW IT COMING, AND HE WENT RIGHT INTO IT! HE'S OUT LIKE A LIGHT! HE'S OUT!"** Church called.

The crowd went wild as Senji was laid out from the desperation Intergalactic, and Ben lied on the mat, exhausted and in pain as he continued to bleed all over the mat. But eventually, he managed to crawl over to Senji, hooking the leg weakly as he laid over him.

"And Ben's practically PULLED HIMSELF over Senji! He's GOT THE COVER OFF THE INTERGALACTIC!" Church exclaimed.

"He's THREE SECONDS AWAY from 6-1! SENJI KIYOMASA..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**SENJI ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!**

"You Just Got- **WHAT THE FUDGEBUCKETS?! HE KICKED OUT?! SON OF A BITCH, SENJI KICKED OUT! THAT DIRTBAG SURVIVED! IMPOSSIBLE! THAT WAS THE INTERGALACTIC HE TOOK!"** Sarge exclaimed.

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SENJI SURVIVED THE INTERGALACTIC! HE TOOK BEN TENNYSON'S BEST SHOT AND IS STILL IN THIS! AFTER EVERYTHING BEN'S DONE, HE STILL COULDN'T GET IT DONE! AND BEN'S GOTTA BE IN DISBELIEF!"** Church called.

**"DAMMIT, BEN'S THROWN EVERYTHING, EVEN HIS ENTIRE ARSENAL, AT THIS DEADMAN, AND HE'S STILL GOING! WHAT THE HELL IS IT GOING TO TAKE?!"** Sarge asked.

Ben's eyes widened to massive saucers upon that kickout and he slowly turned to Jimmy, who held up his hands and backed away slightly trying to say it was still two. And Ben just stared as he slowly struggled up to his feet in pain...until he SCREAMED in frustration to the sky, pulling at his hair with a crazed look, before shouting down at Senji "WHY WON'T YOU LOSE?! DON'T YOU GET IT?! THIS IS HOW IT ENDS! WITH THE HERO WINNING! THAT'S HOW IT ALWAYS END! GAH!" Practically having enough, Ben went over to the barbed wire strand he had around his elbow awhile back, and exclaimed "IF YOU WON'T STAY DOWN...THEN I'LL END YOU HERE AND NOW!"

...so he suddenly pulled Senji to the center of the ring, grabbed his legs, and tied them up in Sharpshooter fashion...

...

...

...

...

... **AND SUDDENLY WRAPPED THE BARBED WIRE AROUND SENJI'S NECK, EXECUTING A BARBED WIRE-AIDED OMNI-LOCK (Sharpshooter/STF Hybrid)!**

**"OH GOD! THE BARBED-WIRE...! BEN'S USING IT TO AID IN THE OMNI-LOCK! IT'S SLICING HIS DAMN NECK!"** Church exclaimed.

**"THE HUMANITY! THE BLOOD! THE PAIN! THE THROAT IS BEING DESTROYED, AND THERE'S NOTHING SENJI CAN DO ABOUT IT!"** Sarge proclaimed.

Senji's eyes went wide as his felt the barbed wire pulled against his neck, and he tried to pull them off, but Ben's pull on the barbed wire was iron-like as it dug and cut at the skin on his throat like crazy. Senji's arms flailed about as the hold was pulled on even more, Senji's neck bleeding more and more as Ben had a wild look. He was pulling for dear life on the barbed wire, the neck getting more and more shredded with every second, and Senji had nowhere to go. He couldn't get to the ropes, there were no rope breaks and he was in the middle of the ring! He clawed at the mat, but the barbed wire hold was pulled even DEEPER into his neck, slicing it up...

"There's nowhere for Senji to go, there's no rope breaks to break this up! Senji's TRAPPED! Look at his throat, it's getting SHREDDED by the second!" Church called.

"It's going to eventually slice the jugular if he doesn't tap! He's gotta tap if he values his miserable life, because Ben WILL do it!" Sarge exclaimed.

...and he felt himself starting to fade...

...

...and he raised a hand into the air...

...

...

...it shook in the air, some blood starting to come out of his mouth...

"It's shaking! The hand is in the air and shaking, and OH GOD THERE'S BLOOD OUT OF THE MOUTH!" Church cried out.

"TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!" Sarge chanted.

...

...

...and Ben getting frustrated at Senji lasting so long, shouted "TAP ALREADY, YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID WITH DOMON, RIGHT?!"

...

...

...and Senji's hand CLENCHED TIGHTLY at that comment...before it SWUNG DOWNWARD...

...

...

...

...and _landed on the screwdriver from earlier!_ Senji's fingers managed to touch the screwdriver, and pull it into his hand so he could grip it **and suddenly stab it into Tennyson's forehead!**

"And Senji's TAPPI-Wait, wait, it landed on the screwdriver! What is h- _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HE JUST...F*CKIN' CHRIST MAN! HE JUST STABBED IT INTO BEN'S HEAD!"_ Church exclaimed.

_"YOU...YOU...YOU SAVAGE DEADMAN! YOU MONSTER! YOU CRIMINAL! YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP AND NEVER LET BACK OUT!"_ Sarge cried out.

_"GOD, THE BLOOD! THE HEAD IS JUST HAVING A GEYSER OF BLOOD NOW! BEN MADE THE WRONG REMARK AT THE WRONG TIME! FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_ Church heaved.

Ben let go of the barbed wire-Omni-Lock when that happened, rolling off Senji as he held his forehead in agonizing pain, which spewed out more blood than ever as a result of what happened. Senji slowly stood up, his neck having multiple cuts on it as blood seeped out of his mouth, but he only gritted his teeth. What Tennyson said was the LAST STRAW, and said Tennyson stumbled up, still holding his forehead in agony...

...so Senji suddenly ran and BOOTED Ben in the head hard, sending him into the ropes, and Senji ran at him and began to rain down vicious fists on the skull of Tennyson, full of anger and rage at this point. Ben tried to cover up to no avail as his wound was now bleeding even more than before until he managed to push Senji away, but he walks into a HUGE LARIAT! Ben rolled over to a corner, but he only ended up getting yanked up by Senji, who then Head-Slammed him onto the SHARD-COVERED TURNBUCKLE from earlier that Ben rolled to! Then he did it again! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND SENJI BEGAN TO GO CRAZY HEAD-SLAMMING HIM INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!

"SENJI'S SNAPPED! SENJI'S GONE NUTS! HE'S HAD ENOUGH OF BEN'S BULLSHIT AND IS NOW DESTROYING BEN'S HEAD VIA THOSE SHARDS!" Church called.

"THE HORROR! THE HORROR! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Sarge held his head.

After practically FIFTEEN Head Slams into the turnbuckle, Senji TOSSED Ben away from the corner and across the ground, the Champ barely responding as his blood covered the mat. Senji just glared down at Ben before he went over to him and dragged him to his feet AND BEN SUDDENLY JABBED A CHAIR INTO THE THROAT OF SENJI! Senji held his sliced up throat in massive pain as he coughed up even more blood, all while Ben tried to fully stand himself up with the chair in hand, wobbly but pushing through, and then he raised the chair and walked RIGHT INTO A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER FROM THE DEADMAN!

"SPINEBUSTER! Ben tried to catch Senji off the chair to the throat, but Senji wasn't having it!" Church called.

"This is bad, this is REAL BAD! Ben, do something!" Sarge urged.

Senji coughed up more blood, but he ended up just spitting it out as he was determined to finish this, he reached down Ben and slowly picked him up, lifting him into an Argentine Rack. He then turned towards the center of the ring...

...

...

...

...but Ben suddenly slipped out from behind Senji AND ROLLED HIM UP IN A SCHOOL BOY...AND GRABBED THE ROPES FOR LEVERAGE!

"Invisible Black coming-NO ROLL-UP! WAIT HE'S GOT THE ROPES! HE'S GOT THE ROPES! JUST LIKE LAST STAND! HE'S TRYING TO SURVIVE!" Church called.

"HURRY UP REF! COUNT COUNT COUNT!" Sarge begged.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SENJI KICKS OUT BEFORE THREE IS COUNTED!

"NO! NO HISTORY REPEAT! NO HISTORY REPEAT! SENJI KICKED OUT JUST BEFORE THREE!" Church called.

"DAMMIT BEN, QUICK, TURN BACK TIME! ...WAIT, YOU CAN'T! SHIT!" Sarge cursed.

Both of them scrambled to their feet and when they got up, Ben jumped and tried for a Hurricanrana, resorting to his WWE Cruiserweight days...but Senji held HELD ON, holding Ben upside down. Ben flailed around in shock and fear, but he suddenly got lifted up into a Prawn Hold...

"Oooooohhh, I think Ben may have gotten a little TOO DESPERATE there...!" Church called.

"Reverse, Ben, REVERSE like a Red!" Sarge cried out.

...and Senji suddenly ran towards the corner with the shards...

...

...

...

... _AND POWERBOMBED HIM DOWNWARD ACROSS THE TURNBUCKLES, THE BACK OF BEN'S HEAD CRASHING ACROSS THE SHARD-COVERED TURNBUCKLE!_

_"SON OF A BITCH! THE POWERBOMB! THE SHARDS! THE HEAD! SENJI SAID HE WOULD KILL BEN TENNYSON, AND HE MAY HAVE DONE IT THERE!"_ Church exclaimed.

_"HIS HEAD WAS TOO PRECIOUS THOUGH! IT WAS A TREASURE, WHY DO THAT?! WHY?! THE BRAIN MATTER LOST...! IT'S ALL OVER THE CORNER!"_ Sarge cried out.

Ben's head whiplashed across the turnbuckle as the shards sliced across the back of it, and Ben was absolutely motionless as he fell down to the ground off that. But Senji wasted no time in grabbing Ben's body and dragging it up, before lifting him into an Argentine Rack, walking with him...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND GAVE HIM THE INVISIBLE BLACK WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD!**_

_**"AND THE INVISIBLE BLACK! SENJI GOT ALL OF IT WITH AUTHORITY! MAYBE THE MOST EMPHATIC ONE I'VE EVER SEEN! BEN WAS DEALT THE BIGGEST BLOW IN THE WORST WAY!"**_ Church shouted.

_**"THIS IS THE WORST TIMELINE! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! BEN DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEE?!"**_ Sarge held his head.

The crowd exploded as Ben was motionless and Senji turned his bloody body over for a hook of the leg!

"Ben rolled over for the cover! The bloody Tennyson is not moving, and Senji's covering the carcass!" Church called.

"Dammit...I...I hate to say it...but...Ben..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**BEN WEAKLY ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999999!**

"You Just Got- **NOT SARGE'D?! ...NOT SARGE'D! NOT SARGE'D! THE HERO LIVES! THE HERO LIVES!"** Sarge exclaimed.

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE KICKED OUT?! BEN KICKED OUT! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND, HE DID IT! THAT'S AS CLOSE AS YOU CAN GET WITHOUT WINNING!"** Church shouted.

The crowd stood up in shock as Senji sat up against the ropes, looking in disbelief down at Ben. He turned towards Jimmy and tried to make sure if that wasn't three, and Jimmy maintained that it was truly a two count. Senji just shook his head in frustration, surprised by Ben somehow staying alive after everything.

"Senji's in disbelief, and I don't blame him! He thought he had it... Son of a bitch, look at them...look at the mat covered in their blood...look at the carnage...what the hell is it going to take to WIN THIS for EITHER of them?" Church questioned.

"I don't know, I REALLY don't know, but Ben's a horrible mess! Somebody get him out of there!" Sarge demanded.

Senji just kept staring down at Ben, his bloody and mangled body not moving, and then the Deadman nodded as if knowing how to end this. He then rolled out of the ring, and began searching under the ring, and pulled out TWO TABLES and slid them into the ring, and then searched under the ring some more, and pulled out LIGHTER FLUID AND A LIGHTER. The crowd exploded at what was being implied, and Senji slid into the ring himself, and began to set up the tables next to each other near the corner.

"...WELL...THAT...may do it... I mean, we already saw one flaming table, why not two more?!" Church questioned.

"That's not good, NOT GOOD! Don't tell me he's-" Sarge began.

"You damn right he is, and there's no illusions about this, he WILL do it!" Church stated.

Once he had set up the two tables, he began to pour the lighter fluid all over the tables, and after he made sure it was soaked, he then grabbed Ben by the hair and dragged his bloody carcass towards the corner. He then raised the lighter towards the table...

...

...

...

...BEN SUDDENLY LOW BLOWED SENJI FROM BEHIND OUT OF DESPERATION!

"OH LOW BLOW OUT OF NOWHERE! No doubt complete desperation on Ben's part! And considering what he may be facing, I don't blame him!" Church admitted.

"No one can, he's trying to avoid the FLAMES OF DEATH! I'd do it too!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well of course you would, you're you." Church deadpanned.

Senji dropped the lighter and fell down to his knees, holding his manhood in massive pain as Ben, with shards in the back of his head, and stray barbed wire stands still in him, tried to push himself up to his feet as Senji writhed. Eventually, he managed to get up to his, stumbling as the amount of blood he lost was getting to him big-time, but he saw Senji slowly get himself to his feet as well, pushing through the pain...

...

...and Ben hooked him up BACK TO BACK, AND LIFTED HIM UP...

"Ben's going for the one move he hasn't hit yet, this could do it!" Church called.

...

...

...but Ben's grip wasn't strong enough thanks to all the loss of blood and Senji slipped out of it, and landed behind him! Senji then LIFTED HIM INTO AN ARGENTINE RACK...

"NO WAIT! SENJI REVERSED IT AGAIN! INVISIBLE BLACK TIME!" Church called.

"No, don't let it happen again!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...but Ben grasped the ropes of the corner though, using it to make sure he wasn't hit with the Invisible Black, and then actually FLIPPED himself off Senji's shoulder, using the ropes to help himself, and landed on top of the corner.

"Okay, now THAT was impressive! Ben learning from earlier in the match to actually FLIP HIMSELF onto the corner to avoid disaster!" Church called.

"He needs to make great moves like that if he wants to survive! If he wants to live! FIGHT BEN FIGHT!" Sarge urged.

Senji was miffed right now as he turned towards Ben and GOT A GALAXY STRIKE FROM THE TOP OF THE CORNER! The elbow was wildly thrown, and Ben only got part of it, but it was enough to send Senji spinning away and down to all fours as he tried to recover. Ben sat on the corner for a brief second, practically dazed as he tried to deal with all the blood he had been losing, before he slowly tried to stand up in the corner...

"Ben with a sort of-Galaxy Strike to buy himself some time! Now he's gonna to try and do something, and it has to be fast!" Church winced.

...

...

...but SENJI SUDDENLY RAN AND SLAMMED A STEEL CHAIR VICIOUSLY OVER THE SKULL OF BEN! Senji had grabbed as he was down and Ben was dazed on top, and Senji SLAMMED IT OVER IT AGAIN AND YOU COULD HEAR THAT! AND THEN SENJI DID IT AGAIN, AND IT WAS HEARD THROUGHOUT THE ARENA!

"GODDAMN, THOSE HAVE GOT TO BE SOME OF THE MOST VICIOUS CHAIR SHOTS I'VE EVER SEEN AND HEARD!" Church winced again.

"YOU COULD HEAR THEM IN THE CHEAP SEATS, AND THAT'S NOT WHAT BEN'S SCRAMBLED BRAINS NEEDED!" Sarge cried out.

Senji eventually stopped and threw the chair down, and Ben just sat on the corner limp off that, and he went over to the lighter, picking it up...and with it, _he lit the tables on fire!_ The crowd cheered loudly as Senji smirked at what he saw before climbing the corner Ben was on...

...and he managed to adjust Ben so that his back was facing the ring, and he turned himself towards the table, pulling him into an Argentine Rack as he stood up top...

"The tables are NOW on fire...and Senji's climbed the turnbuckle, he's got Ben up on his shoulders!" Church called.

...

...

...and Ben weakly tried to elbow Senji in the head, trying to get him to let go. But Senji just shrugged it off in annoyance, the elbows too weak as he STOOD TALL...

"FIGHT BEN FIGHT! Fight like your life depends on it because IT DOES!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But Senji's just shrugging those elbows off, they aren't doing a damn thing! HE'S STANDING TALL..." Church stood up as he watched.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO..." Sarge anxiously cried out.

...

...

...

...AND HE- _HAD THE OMNITRIX SLAMMED DOWN ONTO HIS THROAT BY BEN! A MODIFIED OMNI-SMASH!_

"And Senji JUST HAD HIS THROAT SMASHED IN BY BEN'S OMNITRIX! OUT OF NOWHERE ONTO THE SLICED UP THROAT!" Church called.

"BEN WITH THE LAST SECOND OMNI-SMASH! IT WAS ALL HE HAD LEFT! AND IT WAS IN THE MOST VULNERABLE SPOT! BEN HAS A CHANCE!" Sarge pointed out.

Senji let go of Ben and held his throat as pain seared through it, coughing up blood massively as Ben fell off the shoulders, but managed to hold onto the ropes to avoid falling to the outside and remained on the side of the corner. Senji coughed up blood more and more, but he gritted his teeth in frustration, and turned to Ben to grab him **BUT BEN JABBED THE SCREWDRIVER HE HAD IN HIS BACK POCKET INTO SENJI'S LONE EYE!**

**"SON OF A BITCH! JESUS CHRIST, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! BEN JUST STABBED THAT SCREWDRIVER INTO HIS DAMN EYE!** **INTO THE F*CKIN' EYE! THAT'S SOMETHING THAT...GOD!"** Church practically heaved out.

**"SWEET MARY AND JOSEPH, THAT THING JUST WENT INTO HIS EYE! HE MUST HAVE HID IT WHILE SENJI WAS GRABBING THE TABLES, AND HE USED IT WHEN THE TIME WAS RIGHT! SENJI'S BLIND!"** Sarge exclaimed.

Senji cried out in massive pain as since he had only one eye, he was now practically blinded, and Ben quickly used the chance to muster with every last ounce of energy he had to grab the blinded Senji by the head and take a step up...

"What is he-Oh shit, he's not going to do it, he's not going to do that!" Church proclaimed.

...

...

...

...

"HE IIIISSS!" Sarge suddenly cried out.

...

...

...

...

... _ **BEFORE JUMPING OFF AND NAILING A SUPER INTERGALACTIC THROUGH THE FLAMING TABLES, PUTTING THEM BOTH THROUGH THE FIRE!**_

_**"OH MY GOOOOOOOOODDD! A SUPER F*CKIN' INTERGALACTIC! THEY BOTH WENT THROUGH THE FLAMES! THEY'RE BOTH BURNING! SON OF A BITCH!"**_ Church exclaimed.

_**"THE FIRE! THE FLAMES! THE BURNING FLESH! I CAN SMELL IT FROM HERE! THEIR BODIES, THEY'RE BURNING IN HELL!"**_ Sarge shouted in shock.

_**"THIS IS TOO MUCH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! SOMEONE'S GOTTA END THIS! THIS HAS GOTTA END!"**_ Church tried to make apparent.

The crowd was absolutely on its feet as Senj and Ben writhed in pure agony as the flames burned their bodies, and the crowd chanted "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Senji was laid out across the mat on his back as Ben just convulsed on the ground...but eventually, he began to drag his body towards Senji's. Soon enough, he reached Senji...

...and with the last of his strength, dragged himself over his body for the weakest hook of the leg possible.

"And Ben SOMEHOW making the cover... Is THIS it? Is there where it FINALLY ends?!" Church called.

"It HAS to... I have to say...Senji Kiyomasa..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D! BEN DID IT! BEN'S THE 1 IN 6-1!" Sarge cheered.

"It's FINALLY OVER... Thank God, it's FINALLY OVER... And somehow, someway, Ben WINS... Ben SURVIVES..." Church said.

_**I won't be, I won't be your hero (I won't be your hero)** _

_**I won't be your superman (I won't be your hero)** _

_**Everything I did was for you, everything you said was a lie** _

_**My pain, your gain, who's your hero today?** _

_**Who's your hero?** _

**("Hero" by Pop Evil)**

"Here is your winner of Sadistic Madness...and STILL UCA Hardcore Champion...BEEEEEN TENNYSOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" Cait Sith announced. "...Good LORD..."

The crowd was on its feet at this point, just making noise, whether it was cheers for the contest they saw, or boos that Ben somehow managed to win, but they all couldn't believe what they just saw. Ben weakly rolled off of Senji and lied on the mat next to him, as the two bloodied foes laid still on the mat which had been covered in their blood, the results of their war strewn all about them.

"Ben and Senji...just lived up to the name of this match. It really was Sadistic Madness, what they did to each other. Barbed wire, glass tubes, flaming tables, the whole package and more...we saw ALL of that...and Ben SOMEHOW, at the last second, managed to survive. He is STILL the Hardcore Champion." Church stated.

"Ben said that 'The Hero Always Wins,' but it came at a hefty price. Look at the carnage, even I find it hard to look at. There's so much lost blood and lost flesh, especially from Ben...but Ben pulled through, because he's the HERO. He's the 1 in 6-1...but this was a war...and a fight for survival. They really DID descend into madness..." Sarge admitted.

"Neither of them are moving, Sarge...neither of them are MOVING, they're still..." Church muttered as he looked at the two.

Jimmy was kneeling down and checking on Senji, but the two continued to lie on the ground, not moving. This continued for a few seconds as Jimmy was starting to worry and he was beginning to try to call for more help. But then a few seconds later, one of them began to move...

...

...

...

...and it was _Senji Kiyomasa_ as he slowly began to sit up, practically pushing himself off the mat despite the burnt flesh and blood over his body. He held his eye in pain, and Jimmy reached out for Senji, but the moment he touched him, Senji shoved him roughly away, not wanting any help before he grabbed the ropes, and slowly got up to his feet before he was standing up, leaning against the corner.

"Senji's up...son of a bitch, Senji's UP! Despite EVERYTHING, that Deadman is UP ON HIS FEET..." Church breathed out in disbelief.

"And Ben...he's still down...oh no..." Sarge muttered, getting VERY worried at the scene now.

Senji continued to hold his eye until he manage to open it up, hard as it was, and looked dow at Ben as several more refs and officials slid in, checking in on him as he continued not to move. The reality of the situation hit Senji, and he just growled and slammed his fist on the turnbuckle. He was pissed that he lost, that his streak was broken and Ben won, how could he not be...

...but then he took another look at Ben, and his sorry state, at his entire body covered in blood, the burnt flesh, the shards and barbed wire stuck to him, and the fact he was unmoving, and he realized that Ben would NEVER be the same again, and this would stay with him forever. Senji took this in...and nodded, accepting that this would have to be good enough for everything Ben had done to him. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was good enough. He then walked to the ropes, KICKING AWAY any attempt at help for him, and exited the ring, grabbing his coat and putting it on after heading to the end of the ramp. He grabbed the lighter from inside the ring, pulling out a cigarette from a pocket, and lighting the cigarette as he smoked it...before turning to Ben inside the ring, the cigarette in his mouth, and said, in a hoarse voice thanks to the throat...

"...Damn good fight, Tennyson. Damn good fight..."

And with that acknowledgement, Senji began to walk up the ramp as he continued to smoke, blood still covering his face and pain wracking his body, but still walking out of there with his hands in his pockets. The fans began to clap in respect for Senji as they chanted "SENJI! SENJI! SENJI!" as he took his leave of his own power.

"Senji lost this match, he didn't win...but he's walking out on his own two feet. After ALL OF THAT...refusing ANY help, he wants to walk away on his OWN...that's something else..." Church called.

"I hate do this, but I have to give him credit...that's one tough bastard right there... A criminal bastard...but a tough bastard..." Sarge admitted.

As this happened, Ben was still down in the middle of the ring, and the refs and officials, and even a few EMTS were there, checking on him as he still not moved. Everyone was wondering what was wrong, and some of the EMTS noted that Ben had lost too much blood at this point, and all the damage he had taken had been too much.

"All those people in there, checking in on Ben... Senji did say that he was going to kill Tennyson... He...may have very well done JUST that..." Church muttered.

"This can't be happening...this can't be happening...this...THIS IS BAD... GET HELP..." Sarge held his head in worry.

"Ben's lost so much blood, maybe TOO MUCH... This...this isn't good for him..." Church noted.

They kept trying to wake Ben as they checked on him, but Ben was just not responding to any of their attempts, and they were having trouble closing the myriad of cuts and wounds that spewed blood. Jimmy told the EMTs they had to work as he began to beckon some stretches to come out with his hand...

"Okay, they're trying to get stretchers out there, that could help, and they better get there qu-OH!" Church suddenly yelped.

Jimmy had kept trying to call for the stretchers, but stoppped when a _hand had shot up and grasped his arm..._

...

... _and it belonged to BEN TENNYSON._ Ben had grabbed the hand, and pushed it away before he slowly rolled over onto his stomach, and placed his hands on the mat and began to push...

"Ben's moving...HOLY SHIT BEN'S MOVING AND...NO WAY..." Church's eyes widened.

"He's...is HE...?" Sarge questioned in disbelief.

The officials and EMTs all tried to go to Ben, but he just swatted them away as he continued to push and push up despite the pain that wracked his body, and eventually, he MANAGED TO STAND ON HIS OWN TWO FEET. He was WOBBLY, UNSTABLE, COVERED IN BLOOD ALL OVER, and liable to FALL OVER any second...but he was STANDING as the crowd stood on its feet in shock.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT...BEN'S STANDING ON HIS OWN FEET! Somehow...Ben IS STANDING...! That damn Tennyson is STANDING somehow!" Church exclaimed.

"HE LIVES! BEN LIVES! I NEVER HAD A DOUBT!" Sarge cheered.

"...Yes you did." Church deadpanned.

"Shut up, dirty Blue." Sarge replied.

Ben almost had a faraway look on his face, but he managed to hold out his hand towards the ref, and Jimmy was confused...but then he suddenly got, and he slowly went over to the ropes, and got the Hardcore Title from it before he cautiously handed it to Ben, who grabbed it by the hand. He then panted a bit, before he slowly raised the title up by one hand over his head, and simply breathed out..."The Hero...Always...Wins..." and then he lowered his title and took a step towards the ropes...

...which he fell RIGHT THROUGH, tumbling out of the ring and down to the floor, landing face-first on it.

"And Ben falls down to the outside! He couldn't stay standing, but the fact he was able to STAND AT ALL..." Church exclaimed.

"You heard him...'The Hero Always Wins'...even with THIS...but seriously, GET BEN HELP NOW!" Sarge exclaimed.

Ben did not move again as the officials and EMTs were stunned by Ben even standing AT ALL, and weren't even sure how to respond to that. But they didn't have to, because LIGHTNING FARRON had made her way down the ramp, kneeling towards Ben as she looked down at him. She looked down at him, her eyes filled with some worry before shaking her head and muttering "You idiot, Ben..." before she pulled him up to her feet and practically began to carry and drag him up the ramp since no one else was going to do it. And as she did so, there was some applause in respect for Ben for what he just did.

"And Lightning's out here, practically DRAGGING her President of the RR up the ramp. Ben's not walking out of here of his own power, but this is better than the alternative...goddamn, what a match..." Church stated.

"...I...I think I had my fill of violence for the day, I think...because...that was a bit much...even for me... Oh man... Lightning, get Ben help FAST, he NEEDS IT..." Sarge muttered.

"What a match... Ben's being dragged out of here, but he is walking doing what no one else has done...he has beaten Senji in Sadistic Madness. He is the 1 in 6-1, he is STILL the Hardcore Champion...and he'll NEVER, EVER...be the same again..." Church stated solemnly.

The last shot we see is of Ben Tennyson being carried to the back for better medical attention by Lightning, the Tennyson barely keeping conscious all while he gripped the Hardcore Title in his hand, having survived Sadistic Madness at a heavy price, not just physically, but mentally as well...

* * *

The camera goes backstage once more, and who else, but Michael J. Caboose here to get through it all as he has a microphone in hand in the backstage manner...

"Wait...am I at Final Clash? I'm AT FINAL CLASH! Wait...where's the clash? I thought there would be two people fighting before me before my eyes in monster cars... It would be the greatest thing ever...and nobody would die because of me...that never happened obviously." Caboose drawled out.

"...Why do we keep him around?" Somebody off-screen questioned.

"He's funny and wins us FWAs. That's literally the only reason." Another deadpanned.

"...Wait, what was I doing? ...Ooohh yeah, I have a microphone! I'm going to interview someone?! ...Who was I interviewing again?" Caboose questioned...as a card showing the name "Tifa Lockhart" was on it, held almost exasperatedly. "...THANK YOU! So, say hello to Tifa everyone! HI LADY!"

Caboose waved as Tifa Lockhart walked into view on the screen, looking in disbelief at Caboose and his...weird ways...before chuckling and muttering "Never change, Caboose...never change..."

"So I have to ask a question, and people tell me I need to, so you have a match next and people are wondering since you have a match up next, and it's really important and all that...how do you feel about your chances when it comes to this match? That's what I was told to ask you, and...I thought I asked it pretty good..."

Tifa smiled before she began. "Well Caboose...I know what Lightning feels about HER chances. Probably feels like she's got this in the bag, and that I have no chance. That she's 100 percent certain that she's just going to kick me to the curb, end my career on top here in UCA, and suddenly become top dog forever, in spite of what happened with Ben. Now I won't judge that because I'm not callous, in fact, I can understand why she would do that...but I also know her, and I know she's not going to let this hinder her from what's to come. She can be cold and cruel, and she's looking to try and end me for good. And she feels she has every reason, and if that's how she feels, then good. But how do I feel about MY chances?" Tifa paused for a second...

"...I feel pretty good actually. In fact, I feel completely confident in my chances...because all it takes is ONE SHOT." Tifa said as she held up her fist. "One shot to put her down for three, and I've had enough of her disrespect, her putting me down, her trying to take over this Division just because she's RR and 'Lightning Farron.' I'm very well aware of what she's capable of, what she's accomplished, and I know...she's going to give a hell of a fight, but that doesn't mean she automatically just becomes top dog, and that I'm just going to get destroyed like I'm a piece of trash. I said it before, I'll say it again..she wants the torch? She needs to take it from me, because I'm not a doormat...and I'm SURE AS HELL not done. I got a LOT more to give, and tonight, I show HER and EVERYONE who doubts me just how much, and I think she'll be QUITE surprised."

Tifa then took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she looked up before she brought her head down with a strong look in her eye...

"The time for talking is over. Now...it's put up or shut up for both of us. In a few minutes, me and her are going to put on a match for the ages...but at the end of the day...you're looking at the NEXT Women's Champion. And if she doubts that I can do it...then I hope she's ready to be surprised with a KNOCKOUT."

And with those confident words, Tifa walked away from the area and towards the gorilla position, ready to do battle, and Caboose just watched her walk away and simply said...

"...She's nice. Why can't we have more nice people? Like Freckles? Because Freckles is the bestest friend EVER...next to Church of course." Caboose said simply...oh Caboose.


	50. Women's Title Match

The camera goes to ringside, where we once again are met with Church and Sarge, in front of the remains of their announce table...

"Well Tifa is CONFIDENT. She truly believes she's going to walk out of here as Women's Champion...and considering what she's capable of, she has a damn good chance of pulling it off!" Church proclaimed.

"That's what YOU think, you dirty Blue! But Lightning is at the top of her game, she's on another level, and Tifa is already down in the DUMPS! She's got as much a chance as Grif does of actually being useful! ZERO!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Have you even SEEN what Tifa had managed to do in the past? Of course you have, you've called her matches! You should know by now NEVER count her out, especially when she can knock you out just like that!" Church pointed out.

"Yeah, well...she just ain't gonna do it this time! I've seen it many times, but it won't happen tonight! This is LIGHTNING'S time! No one else's!" Sarge stated.

"Well, we're going to find out if it is because coming up next..." Church began...

The match graphic showed up on the screen, and it showed a black and brown streak riding through the city, and above it was Tifa putting on her black fighting gloves, tugging them on with a hardened gaze as the FFVII logo was behind her, complete with the Roman Numeral "VII" over it, and then on the other side of the city was a pink streak moving through the city, and above it was Lightning who threw the Women's Title over her shoulder as faced to the side before turning towards the camera with a stoic gaze, the FFXIII logo behind her also with the Roman Numeral "XIII" over it...

...and then the streak eventually clashed in the middle of the giant star, creating an explosion of colors as the star spun several times before slowing down, revealing Tifa on one side throwing several rapid-fire fists and hooks through the air before she settled on taking her FF battle stance with her fists with a smile, while Lightning had her back turned, thumb pointed to the RR insignia on the back, then around to stared coldly at the camera with the Women's Title over her shoulder, and the words suddenly appeared under them: **LIGHTNING FARRON VS. TIFA LOCKHART: UCA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**

"...it's the first of THREE main event matches here at Final Clash! It's Tifa Lockhart versus Lightning Farron for the richest prize in the Women's Division, and oh boy, this one's going to be a classic!" Church admitted.

"Hell yeah, it will, even I can say that! It's a battle of Final Fantasy generations, and only one generation can come out on top! And you can bet your ass it's going to be the great Red, Lightning! It's a new era, people!" Sarge stated.

"Well it's all about who's the top female in this Women's Division, and all about if a veteran has enough left in the tank, or if a rookie is about to take over. And like I said, this is likely to be a match we will never forget." Church proclaimed.

The crowd was restless as they knew the match that was next, and it was one they had been looking forward to all night, even small "Final Fantasy" chants rang out, and then not long after...

_**Make me whole again, open your eyes** _

_**Taunted by the shadows of your lie** _

_**Cold and far away like you're not even mine** _

_**Undo everything and take me higher** _

_**Never believing what they say 'cause I'm** _

_**Counting the days to meet you on the other side** _

_**I will** **always be waiting**_

_**Until the day that I see you on the other side** _

_**Come and take me home** _

**("The Other Side" by Evanescence)**

The crowd exploded with some of the loudest cheers of the night at the sound of the music, and who else would it belong to as red and brown light strobe through the arena but **TIFA LOCKHART,** who walked out onto the stage in her Advent Children attire. Tifa stood on the stage surveying the crowd as she was once again on the big stage, and she put on her black fighting gloves, tugging them on before she took her FF battle stance. She then began throwing fast punches and kicks in graceful fashion, each strike through the air causing pyro to explode all around her, in sync with her movements before she jumped up, spun through the air and slammed her foot into the stage to cause a massive show of exploding pyro all around her. She stood tall and then made her way down the long rampway, and once she was close enough to a camera, she put up her fists and threw a few feint fists and elbows for show before throwing a final one towards the camera.

"And here comes the five-time Women's Champion, a woman who is one of, if not THE, best female brawler and striker in history!" Church stated. "A woman who hits harder and faster than you, someone who can knock you out before you even know it. She's been part of some of the best female matches in UCA history, and has been part of so many moments. And tonight, Tifa steps into big match limelight one more time against a woman who has disrespected her, called her wash-up. Tifa has been through attacks, ridicule, getting screwed over, all of that...and it comes to a head. Tifa's had enough, and she wants to beat some respect into Lightning's head once and for all! And she'll be damned if she lets someone like Lightning just take 'top dog' spot in the division without a fight, and you know it's going to be one hell of a fight from her."

"It's also going to be a futile fight, because she just can't hang with the new generation anymore!" Sarge proclaimed. "What's a dirty Blue like her going to do to Lightning?! Hit her weakly?! She's old and smell, like a week-old sandwich! She can't hack it anymore, that's why she couldn't win the title at Royal Reckoning, why she couldn't get into the Six-Pack Challenge at Last Stand, and why she won't win here! Can't you see it?! Her Redness is at an all-time low, and will contribute to her downfall, this is Lightning's time! She had her time, but it's time for the new generation to come in...and who better to lead it than Lightning, who is doing us all a great service and trying to rid us of her? NOBODY! Tifa, your time is UP!"

"Tifa has been part of MANY Final Clashes, from her classic match with Green in 2001, to the Eimination Chamber in 2004, the five-star match with Mars in 2005...Tifa is no stranger to this event, and wants to add one more big match and moment...and one more title reign." Church stated.

**_I'm not giving in_ **

**_I want you back_ **

**_Holding together by the shards of our past_ **

**_Stole my heart away_ **

**_I can't let you go_ **

**_Break these chains_ **

**_And let me fly to you_ **

**_High above the world below_ **

**_Over and over in my mind_ **

Tifa slid into the ring and popped to her feet, throwing a massive fist through the air causing pyro to explode from the turnbuckles around her. She raised her fist into the air as the crowd cheered loudly for her, and Tifa smiled, taking in the feeling of the crowd and Final Clash once more. But as her music died down, she pulled down her fist and got her game face on as she turned to the stage, waiting for her opponent.

_**Maybe I want you to hate me** _

_**Sick of your point of view** _

_**I hope you choke on the irony** _

_**That you're criticizing me** _

_**When you're the one too blind to see** _

_**The forest through the trees** _

_**You're playing the saint** _

_**Just playing the saint** _

_**Just playing the saint** _

_**You can't judge me** _

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

A mixed reaction rang out through the crowd, mostly boos but some cheers, rang out from the crowd as pink lighting showed throughout the arena at the sound of the music...

...suddenly, several LIGHTNING BOLTS strike all over the stage, causing fans to jump before they all strike the center of the stage, causing a massive explosion, and electricity then shoots up and spells out the RR initials in front of the UniverseTron, and out of the smoke on the stage came **LIGHTNING FARRON,** the UCA Women's Title held her shoulder and a cold look on her face. With wrestling attire that looked like her Valkyrie armor, she stood on the stage for a few seconds, staring out into the ring before raising her title with one hand, and more lightning rained down on the stage around her until they struck each other above her, and suddenly spelled out the RR insignia. She then made her way down the long ramp with the title over her shoulder, her gaze cold and unflinching the whole time.

"Lightning's year in UCA has been one of the best I can imagine. She won the title off of Hinata Hyuuga at the last Breakdown, and has been the longest-reigning Women's Champ in recent memory." Church stated. "She's won an FWA for Technician of the Year, as well as Women's Champ of the Year. She beat her former friend Fang in a HUGE Submissions Count Anywhere match at the recent FWAs. She helped end the recent Corleone War. She's the Vice President of the Rookie Revolution...no one can deny what Lightning has done, but that's not enough for her. No, she wants everything, she wants to be on top, and she wants to RID UCA of Tifa, who she feels is hogging the spotlight. Who she feels is keeping her from what SHE wants and feels she deserves. She wants to DESTROY Tifa, and everything she stands for, and in a match months in the making, she's going to get her chance."

"And she'll DO IT because Tifa's an OLD HAG! She can't do it anymore, and look at what Lightning's done! NO ONE else can say they've done what she's done in the time she has! She's the second-in-command, and she wants to take control of this Division to show that a new era is down! NO ONE BUT HER is fit for being the leader of this Division, and if Tifa has a problem, how about she just lie down and get taken over because that's what's going to happen no matter what, dirtbag! She's a dirty Blue, Lightning's a great Red, and the reign will continue! The Rookie Revolution is on a mission,

"This will be Lightning's first-ever Final Clash, but she has already proven she can handle these sort of environments. But can she win possibly the biggest match of her career? We'll find out." Church stated.

_**Who the hell are you to judge** _

_**Anybody else** _

_**When you are not exactly** _

_**Innocent yourself** _

_**You're just playing the saint** _

_**You're just playing the saint** _

_**You're just pretending to be what** _

_**You could never be** _

_**(You're no better than me)** _

Lightning reached the ringside and got on the apron, entering through the ropes and climbing up a corner, raising her title for all to see as she stood on it. After several seconds of this, she got off of it and turned towards Tifa, who was in her own corner staring down her opponent. Lightning just coldly glared at Tifa as Cait Sith was in the middle of the ring for the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall...and it is for the UCA Women's Championship!" Cait Sith announced as the crowd cheered, and a graphic of the Women's Title showed up with the "W" showing before the rest of the title came in to piece it all together into the belt.

"Introducing first...the challenger, from Edge, weighing in at 134 lbs...she is a five-time Women's Champion, one of the best females brawlers of all time, the FF girl of VII...AND my good friend...TIFA LOCKHART!" Cait Sith announced with a grin, a bit happy to announce his friend.

The crowd cheered loudly as there were chants of "TIFA!" and "VII!" from the fans, and Tifa pumped her fist into the air with a optimistic, confident smile on her face. She nodded, knowing she could do this.

"And her opponent...from Bodhum, Cocoon, weighing at 139 lbs...she is the Vice President of the Rookie Revolution, a multiple-time FWA winner, the main protagonist of XIII, and the reigning, defending UCA Women's Champion...LIGHTNING FARRON!" Cait Sith announced...trying to remain unbiased.

The crowd gave the same reaction as before as Lightning simply raised her RR armband for all to see, mouthing "All Hail the Rookie Revolution" before she handed her title to the ref, Jimmy Aaron. He raised it above him in the middle of the ring for all to see, to indicate what was on the line before handing it to ringside. He then checked on Tifa and Lightning, asking if they were ready, and he received nods from both of them. And with that said, he rang the bell.

"And here we go! The clash of Final Fantasy generations, VII and XIII, begins now! Tifa vs Lightning for the Women's Title, LET'S DO IT!" Church called.

The two circled each other in the ring before they slowly came up to each other, and met in a collar-and-elbow tie-up, which was a stalemate for a few seconds until Tifa used her superior strength to begin pushing Lightning back. Then Farron suddenly fell backwards to suddenly throw Tifa over with the momentum, and then she quickly shot back up as she still held onto an arm which she had in a Wrist Lock. Tifa winced in pain as she rolled to her feet in pain, and Lightning twisted the wrist more in the lock, but then Tifa suddenly rolled through it to her feet and suddenly caught Lightning in a Wrist Lock of her own. Lightning gritted her teeth as Tifa transitioned it into a Hammerlock, but then Lightning suddenly slipped through the Hammerlock to get behind Tifa to turn it into her own Hammerlock, and then quickly latched on with a Side Headlock. Farron wretched on the head, but then Tifa suddenly lifted her up for a Back Suplex, but then Lightning brought them back and rolled through, still having the Headlock in.

"Champion and challenger exchanging some technical wrestling locks here, with Lightning on top for now." Church stated.

"They both know this is going to last awhile, no matter what they do, so they taking it slow. Not what I would do, but I'm not in the ring." Sarge explained.

"Tifa can do some technical wrestling, but Lightning is more proficient in that style, so she's obviously going to have an advantage as long as this remains the case." Church said.

Lightning continued to tighten her grip on the head until Tifa managed to roll onto her feet, and then backed them up into the ropes to force a break. The ref counted, and Lightning slowly let go of the hold BUT THEN SLAPPED TIFA ACROSS THE FACE AS HARD AS SHE COULD!

"...Well, tell us how you REALLY feel about Tifa." Church said sarcastically. "NO respect whatsoever for the challenger whatsoever!"

"Respect is for dirtbags like you, dirty Blue! Lightning knows exactly what's the deal with Tifa, and that's EXACTLY what she deserved! SLAP HER SOME MORE!" Sarge cheered.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Tifa held her face, and Lightning glared at her coldly, and the brawler had a peeved look on her face as a result. She then walked away from the ropes, recomposing herself as the two circled each other once more, and Tifa held out a hand, indicating for a test of strength. Lightning cautiously grabbed her hand with her own, then they linked the other hands, and then struggled against each other in the test of strength, one which Tifa began to win. Tifa began to use her superior strength to push Lightning back, slowly arching her back down, but Lightning suddenly rolled backwards through it to her knees, leading to her holding Tifa's hands in a twisting position. Tifa gritted her teeth as Lightning stood up with the hands still locked up by her, but Tifa then fell backwards and kicked Lightning over and onto her back. She then rolled backwards to get onto Lightning, but Lightning got her feet up to push Tifa onto her feet, and used the momentum of Tifa's standing to pull herself up to her feet AND TIFA SUDDENLY SPUN FOR THE PREMIUM HEART! Lighting IMMEDIATELY ducked and scrambled away to a corner as Tifa stopped just shy of fully throwing it, and grinned.

"And Lightning just SCRAMBLES AWAY at the mere SIGHT of the Premium Heart, and Tifa just LOVES that! She KNOWS that Lightning knows one shot with that is all it takes!" Church stated.

"Dammit, I hate the damn Premium Heart! Why does such a thing have to exist?! I motion for it to be BANNED! BANNED!" Sarge proclaimed.

"...You do realize how stupid that sounds, right?" Church deadpanned.

"No one asked you, dirtbag!" Sarge replied.

Lightning was perturbed as she leaned against the corner, and Tifa held her fingers an inch from each other and mouthed "This close..." The Champ regained her composure, and was now ticked off that scare as she circled with Tifa once again with a cross look, and the two looked to lock up. But Lightning suddenly kicked Tifa in the gut out of nowhere, and nailed a few more rights to the head to back Tifa up in the ropes. She then grabbed her and Irish Whipped her into the ropes, looking for a Back Body Drop on the bounce back, but Tifa suddenly jumped over for a Sunset Flip Pin! 1...2...Lightning rolled out of it, and then suddenly rolled up Tifa into a pin of her own! 1...2...Tifa kicks out and the two scramble to their feet with the Champ charging, and the challenger sidestepping her! Lightning bounced off the ropes off that AND RIGHT INTO A JUMPING KNEE SMASH TO THE JAW!

"AND KNEE TO THE JAW! There's Tifa's expert brawling skills at work, just catching Lightning there in the jaw! May have a lost a few teeth there!" Church called.

"Dammit, where did that knee come from?! I demand a replay to find out if it came from a legal place!" Sarge rambled.

Lightning was sent out of the ring off that, and landed on her feet, holding her jaw in pain, but Tifa was not going to let her off that easy as she sized Lightning up in the ring. She then ran the ropes as hard as she could AND RAN RIGHT INTO A DROPKICK! Lightning slid back in to catch Tifa with that, and Tifa rolled onto her knees in pain, where the RR VP suddenly grabbed Tifa and nailed a Snap Suplex on her, floating over into a cover! 1...2...Tifa rolls the shoulder out, and Lightning quickly pulls her up to her feet. She then nails a few Forearms to the face, quickly backing Tifa into a corner with it, before she went to the opposite corner, and ran towards Tifa! But Tifa brought her foot up to catch Lightning in the jaw and sent her staggering back, and then she runs at her for a Lariat. But Lightning ducked it, hooking her arm around Tifa's to spin them both around AND PULL HER INTO A SNAP REVERSE STO!

"And Lightning FINALLY brings Tifa down with that Snap Reverse STO! Quick, just like that!" Church called.

"Lightning showing why she's far superior than Tifa any day of the week! That's what being a Red is all about!" Sarge proclaimed.

Lightning turns Tifa over quickly for a lateral press!

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out at 2.21!

"Kick out by Tifa at two, but Lightning isn't really all that phased by it. She knows this is just the beginning!" Church called.

Lightning wastes no time in floating over into a Headlock to wrench on the head, and Tifa slowly gets up with her head being wrenched, and she then lifted Lightning up for a Back Suplex once more. But Lightning backflipped out of it this time behind Tifa, and grabbed her in a Full Nelson, but before she could do anything, Tifa threw her over the shoulder and in front of her. Lightning rolled onto her feet and got back to Tifa, but then she RAN INTO A BEAT RUSH-but Lightning DUCKED the Backfist portion of the combo, and CAUGHT HER with an Enziguri to the head! Tifa spun around from the impact AND THEN GOT GERMAN SUPLEXED WITH A BRIDGE TO IT!

"AND A GERMAN! That's how you do one right, everybody!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Lightning just caught Tifa with that, and now she's got the bridge!" Church called.

1...

2...

Tifa kicks out after two again!

"Only a two! But don't worry, the dirtbag is going to get put in her place soon enough!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Lightning has all the momentum right now, she's staying a step ahead of Tifa no matter what the challenger does!" Church stated.

Tifa held the back of her head in pain as Lightning stood up and looked down at her opponent coldly, watching getting up on all fours. She then SHOVED the head with her foot roughly, doing it once again even HARDER to shove her down to the ground, muttering "What's wrong? Can't keep up with me?" and then shoved her head down with the foot again.

"Aaaannnd AGAIN, with the disrespect. Lightning just flatout showing no regard for Tifa whatsoever!" Church exclaimed.

"Well of course she doesn't! Look at Tifa! She just can't keep up with someone like Tifa, so Lightning has every right! As is the right of EVERY Red!" Sarge nodded.

Tifa pushed herself back to her fours, and Lightning just scoffed at the attempt as she shoved her head with her foot again-

BUT TIFA GRABBED THE FOOT! Lightning's eyes widened as she tried to pull the foot away, but Tifa wasn't letting go as she stood to her feet, holding up the leg, and the two stared at each other...and Tifa just shook her head BEFORE PULLING HER IN AND NAILING A LEG-TRAP EXPLODER SUPLEX!

"OH I THINK TIFA JUST TOOK EXCEPTION TO THAT IMPLICATION! LIGHTNING JUST GOT PULLED IN AND PLANTED BEFORE SHE COULD DO ANYTHING!" Church proclaimed.

"OH NO! QUICK LIGHTNING! STRIKE HER WITH LIGHTNING!" Sarge shouted.

Lightning held her back in pain as she stumbled up to her feet, and got greeted with furious, concentrated fists to the skull from Tifa, backing her up into a corner as she continued to strike her in the face. She then Irish Whipped her into the opposite corner, following right behind her and nailing a vicious Corner Clothesline on her! She then pulled her out of the corner and lifted her up for a Powerslam, but Lightning reacted quickly, landing behind her, and then pulling her around for a Suplex! But Tifa suddenly landed behind Lightning out of that AND ROUNDHOUSE KICKED THE BACK OF HER SKULL! Lightning was on spaghetti legs after that, as she stumbled about, but Tifa ran the ropes AND BIG BOOT TO THE JAW TURNS LIGHTNING INSIDE OUT!

"Well how's THAT for keeping up?! Not only is Tifa doing just that now, she damn near turned Lightning's head into MUSH!" Church exclaimed.

"Hey, that's our Champion's head you're beating in! Stop that!" Sarge demanded.

Lightning spun and landed right on her face, and Tifa dropped down to cover her for the first time!

"May not be Champion for long, because there's a cover!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Lightning kicks out at 2.47!

"Thank God for that kickout! We couldn't handle a dirty Blue like Tifa as Champion again! We couldn't!" Sarge stated.

Tifa picked up Lightning as she stood up, nailing a few forearms to the face before backed Lightning into the ropes and then Irish Whipped her into the ropes. But Lightning held onto the ropes to keep from bouncing back, and QUICKLY slid under the ropes to recompose herself as the crowd booed this choice.

"And Lightning decides that...well...she's had enough of Tifa for the moment. I'm TOTALLY sure this was part of her plan." Church remarked sarcastically.

"Of course it is! She just needs to regroup is all! DO NOT QUESTION THE CHAMPION!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning rubbed her jaw as she walked around the ring, muttering angrily to herself about what just happened before she resolved to get back into the ring. However, Tifa didn't want to wait as she had ran the ropes AND NAILED A ELBOW SUICIDA ON LIGHTNING, RAMMING HER ELBOW RIGHT INTO LIGHTNING!

"OH, I don't think Tifa AGREES with you, Sarge, because she just nailed Lightning with a BIG Elbow Suicida! Elbow driven RIGHT into the face of the Champion!" Church called.

"Who said you could fly?! I want to see who told her that, that person must be punished!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered loudly as Tifa landed on her feet as spread her arms out, and they chanted "TIFA! TIFA! TIFA!" before she grabbed Lightning off the ground, and threw her into the ring. Lightning got onto all fours as Tifa got on the apron, and entered her body through the ropes BUT LIGHTNING GRABBED HER HEAD AND DDT'ED HER INTO THE MAT, HER BODY SEESAWING ACROSS THE MIDDLE ROPE AS SHE DID SO!

"DDT WITH TIFA SEESAWING ACROSS THE ROPES! Lightning just DROPPED her when she least expected it!" Church called.

...

...

...and Lightning held onto the head as she stood back up with it, pulling the body out until only her legs were on the ropes, and PLANTS Tifa with a Rope-Hung Swinging Neckbreaker!

"And now a Neckbreaker to follow it up immediately! Only Lightning could be so smooth! A true Red in every form!" Sarge called. "Now pin her!"

Lightning quickly rolls onto Tifa and hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Tifa kicks out at 2.52!

"No three for Lightning, but she's in the driver's seat right now! You knew this was going to be competitive, and it's just that as we get further into the match." Church stated.

Lightning stood back up and stalked Tifa as she rolled onto her stomach got onto her knees, and Lightning nailed her in the chest with a Shoot Kick. She then began to nail a series of Shoot Kicks to the chest, repeatedly striking it over and over before backing away and aiming for Tifa's head. She then swung her leg and Tifa DUCKED the kick to the skull as Lightning spun around AND TIFA SPUN FOR THE PREMIUM HEART! AND LIGHTNING DROPPED TO ALL FOURS TO DUCK IT!

"OH NO, PREMIUM HEART! DUCK LIKE YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW, LIGHTNING!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...but Tifa had stopped just short of going through with it as Lightning dropped! Which allowed her to grab Lightning by the waist, lift her AND PLANT HER WITH A SITOUT GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB!

"IT WAS A FAKEOUT! Tifa faked out Lightning with it and GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB, SITOUT VARIETY! COVER!" Church called.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Lighting kicks out at 2.65!

"And KICKOUT! Tifa using the deadliness of her Premium Heart to her advantage, and now she's in control! Back and forth we go!" Church proclaimed.

Tifa picks up Lightning and nailed a few Knees to her chest, before lifting her into a Fireman's Carry. She walked around a bit, looking for something big, but Lightning suddenly began to struggle in her grasp and she suddenly slipped off the body, grabbing the arm for a sudden Snap Arm Drag as she fell off the body. Tifa rolled onto her feet off that, and Lightning ran at her, but the legend Back Dropped the incoming Champ over the ropes. Lightning landed on the apron, however, and when Tifa turned around, she got a Shoulder Thrust to the gut through the ropes. Tifa bent down in pain, and that allowed Lightning to ready and slingshot over the ropes...

...

...

...but Tifa suddenly backed away at the last second AND CAUGHT THE SLINGSHOTTING LIGHTNING WITH A VICIOUS KNEE LIFT TO THE FACE AS SHE CAME DOWN!

"OH SHIT! Did you SEE THAT?! Lightning tried for a Lightning Flash, but got a FACE FULL OF KNEE instead!" Church stated.

"Her FACE! It's too much! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Sarge cried out.

Lightning was down on the mat out cold from that, and Tifa wasted no time in picking her up to her feet, then lifting her up AND DROPPING HER WITH A SITOUT GOURDBUSTER ON HER FACE!

"And the face gets messed up even more because GOURDBUSTER! Lightning nailed with a Sitout Gourdbuster perfectly!" Church called.

Lightning bounced off the mat onto her knees before falling onto her back, and Tifa gets onto her for the cover!

"Oh no, a cover! Not here and now! Quick Lightning, kick out and ruin Tifa's chances!" Sarge proclaimed.

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Lightning rolls the shoulder out at 2.65!

"Good, you heard me and did exactly what I said! You're a truly loyal Red!" Sarge approved.

Tifa was unperturbed the kickout, she knew this was going to last awhile, so she just picked up Lightning by her pink hair, then proceeded to carry her over to a corner before placing her up on top. She then climbed the corner herself and proceeded to grab Lightning...

...

...but then Lightning all of a sudden broke free and nailed a Forearm to the face of Tifa! She was stunned, but then she threw a Forearm of her own, and Lightning responded back with her own, and the two began to trade Forearms up top! They continued to battle up top, until Lightning managed to SHOVE Tifa off top and back down to the mat. Tifa managed to land safely and quickly got back onto her feet AND LIGHTNING DIVES OFF FOR A DIVING TORNADO DDT...

"Lightning's GOT A HOLD OF THE HEAD! TORNADO DDT!" Church called.

...

...but Tifa PUSHES Lightning off at the last second as she spun with the head! The Champ landed on her feet and Tifa ran for a Clothesline, but Lightning ducked, grabbed both arms from behind, and executed a Backslide Pin! 1...2...Tifa kicks out and rolls onto her feet! And also RIGHT into a Double Underhook from Lightning, and then nailed with a Double Underhook Suplex! And Lightning rolled to her feet with Tifa to hit ANOTHER Double Underhook Suplex, then rolled with Tifa back onto her feet again, and nailed a Double Underhook Backbreaker for the trifecta!

"And there's that TRIPLE! A triple of Double Underhook moves! First two were Suplexes, last a Backbreaker! Either way, gotta hurt!" Church called.

"Of course it does, it's being done to Tifa! Anything done to her will HURT!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tifa sat on her back off of that, holding it pain as she was dealt all of that, but Lightning suddenly grabbed her in an Inverted Headlock as she sat up and pulled her up...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS HER WITH AN LIFTING INVERTED DDT, DROPPING HER ON THE BACK OF HER HEAD!

"INVERTED IMPLANT DDT! Just DROPPED on the back of her head with no remorse!" Church called.

"Why does Tifa deserve remorse? ...Oh yeah, that's right, SHE DOESN'T, DIRTBAG! Cover her, Lightning!" Sarge urged.

Tifa was laid out as Lightning quickly hooks the leg!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tifa rolls her shoulder out at 2.68!

"No three, just a two! But this is REAL bad for Tifa, it REALLY is! Because

Lightning quickly turn her on her side, wrapping her legs around Tifa's head and tightens a hold on it, keeping Tifa on the ground as a result. Tifa gritted her teeth as she tried to move, but Lightning elbowed the head several times to keep her subdued. She kept squeezing her legs on the head, trying to cut off oxygen to it...

"And now she's got those legs around her, trying to wear down Tifa! Again, she knows this will be long, so make sure she doesn't have much energy." Church called.

...but fans began to clap, trying to will Tifa on. Hearing the clapping, she fed off that as slowly rolled onto her stomach, Lightning still having her legs wrapped around her head. But the challenger placed her hands on the mat...

"Hey wait, what is she doing? She can't do anything, that's not approved by me!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...and BEGAN PUSHING HERSELF OFF THE MAT, LIGHTNING ON HER SHOULDERS STILL!

"WHAT?! WHAT IS SHE...?! HOW...?! YOU DIRTY BLUE, STOP PULLING STRENGTH OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Sarge shouted.

"TIFA...THE STRENGTH OF THE CHALLENGER...! SHE'S SUCH A LEGENDARY BRAWLER, THAT STRENGTH OF HER GOES UNDERRATED! BUT IT'S COMING INTO PLAY HERE!" Church exclaimed.

Lightning's eyes widened as Tifa with her strength slowly stood tall on her feet with Lightning on her shoulders! Eventually, she was on two feet with Lightning still having the hold, and she walked towards the center of the ring with her...

...

...

...but before Tifa could throw her off, Lightning let go of the head and slipped down to behind her! Lightning then grabbed her by the waist and pushed her towards the ropes! Tifa held onto them, and Lightning rolled off of her from the bounce back, and onto her feet! However, Lightning walked into a Spinning Back Kick to the gut! Lightning bent over, and SCISSOR STOMP to the back of the head, followed by a DISCUS ELBOW to the head! THEN A SAITO SUPLEX CONNECTS!

"Stomp! Elbow! Suplex! One after the other! Tifa nailing one move after the other, that's the LAST thing you want to have happen!" Church called.

"I know that better than anyone! QUICK LIGHTNING! SHOCK HER BEFORE SHE DOES ANYTHING ELSE!" Sarge shouted.

Lightning arched her back in pain as Tifa got onto her feet and stalked the Champ as she pulled herself up to her feet via the ropes. Once she had managed to get up, Tifa CHARGED at Lightning...

...

...but Lightning pulled down the ropes on instinct, causing Tifa to go over the ropes. But Tifa held onto them, landing on the apron as a result. Lightning turned around and got a Forearm to the face to back her away, and Tifa tried to enter through the ropes, BUT LIGHTNING DROPKICKED HER IN THE FACE! That sent Tifa's body out of the ropes as she held onto the ropes, but Lightning grabbed the ropes from her end...

...

...

...

...AND SLINGSHOTS OVER THEM TO PLANT TIFA WITH THE LIGHTNING FLASH ON THE APRON!

"OH GOD! LIGHTNING FLASH! ON THE DAMN APRON! SHE DIDN'T GET IT THE FIRST TIME, BUT TIFA MAY BE REGRETTING STOPPING THAT RIGHT NOW!" Church exclaimed.

"SHE BETTER, BECAUSE THE PAIN IS ONLY TO GET WORSE FROM HERE! BECAUSE A LIGHTNING FLASH IS ONLY THE BEGINNING, DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Tifa falls down to the ground, laid out after that brutal maneuver all while Lightning pushes herself up to her feet, leaning on the apron to compose herself. Once she did, she saw Tifa was down, and then looked over at the nearby barricade near the announce tables, and got an idea. So she quickly yanked Tifa up by the hair roughly, nto caring about her pain, dragged her over there, AND SUPLEXED HER HARD AGAINST THE BARRICADE!

"And a SUPLEX against the barricade! That's just PAINFUL right there!" Church called.

"Lightning doing EVERYTHING she can to hurt Tifa! Which I like! Do it again!" Sarge cheered.

Tifa fell down to the ground, crumpled in pain, and Lightning quickly ran up onto the apron once more and turned around to Tifa, backing up to the very end of the apron, watching her challenger slowly get up...

"Wait a second, what in the HELL is she doing?" Church questioned.

...

...

...eventually, Tifa managed to rise against the barricade, and Lightning ran across the apron full speed...

"INCOMIIIINNGGG!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

...AND JUMPED OFF TO NAIL A DIVING FRONT DROPKICK TO TIFA, CRASHING HER AGAINST THE BARRICADE AS A RESULT!

"GOOD LORD! LIGHTNING JUST SANDWICHED TIFA INTO THE CORNER WITH THAT INSANE DROPKICK! AFTER RUNNING ACROSS THE DAMN APRON! THAT'S NEW FROM HER!" Church shouted.

"IT'S FINAL CLASH, AND LIGHTNING WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN ON THIS STAGE!"

Tifa fell down in pain, holding her chest and back in agony, but Lightning again yanked her up by the hair and threw her back into the ring. Lightning slid back as she saw Tifa tried to get up to her knees with a struggles...

...

...THEN PROCEEDED TO SUPERKICK THE BACK OF HER HEAD AS HARD AS SHE CAN!

"SUPERKICK! To the back of the skull! That's gonna turn out some lights then and there!" Church called.

"Hopefully, she lost brain cells, because who needs a smart Blue after all?" Sarge questioned.

Tifa fell down to the mat, and Lightning quickly turns her over for a cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Tifa rolls her shoulder out BUT LIGHTNING SUDDENLY GRABS SAID ARM AND GOES FOR A CROSS ARMBREAKER!

"Kick out by Tifa-BUT CROSS ARMBREAKER! LIGHTNING GOING FOR A DAMN ARMBREAKER!" Church called.

"INGENIOUS! PURE INGENIOUS BY SUCH AN AMAZING RED!" Sarge cheered.

The challenger had enough wherewithal to connect her hands together to keep the move from being properly applied, but Lightning was pulling with all her might, trying to get the move applied. She even punched the arms to try and get her to let go so she could apply the move fully, but Tifa just would not let go! Eventually however, Tifa managed to roll her body off the mat, still having her hands clasped as she had Lightning pinned down! The ref counted, but Lightning quickly pulled her shoulder up...

...but then Tifa began to LIFT Lightning OFF THE MAT with NOTHING but STRENGTH...

"Tifa holding onto her hands for dear life...AND HOLY SHIT...THE STRENGTH AT WORK AGAIN...!" Church called.

...

...

...she then LIFTED up Lightning FULLY for a POWERBOMB-but Lightning used the momentum to let go of the arm and float over Tifa to get her in a Sunset Flip Pin! But Tifa managed to roll backwards out of it as Lightning rolled backwards to rush at Tifa...

...

...

...

...and Tifa POPPED THE INCOMING LIGHTNING INTO THE AIR _WHO CAUGHT TIFA ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A THUNDEROUS DDT!_

"DOLPHIN BLOW- _DENIED! SON OF A BITCH, LIGHTNING JUST CAME DOWN FROM THE SKY JUST TO STRIKE TIFA WITH THE DAMNDEST DDT I'VE EVER SEEN!"_ Church shouted.

" _LIGHTNING WAS TWO STEPS AHEAD, WHILE TIFA WAS FIVE STEPS BEHIND! CAN WE SEE THE INSIDE OF HER HEAD BECAUSE I THINK IT'S MUSH NOW!"_ Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa stood on her head for a few seconds off that before crumpling to the mat, and Lightning quickly hooks both legs!

"And now Lightning with the hook of the legs! She's GOTTA after that!" Church called.

"And now, Tifa..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

TIFA ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.91!

"You Just Got-WHAT THE HELL?! ...You know what, it's cool! Why? Because Tifa doesn't have any brains any more! She can't do much now!" Sarge rationalized.

"Tifa manages to SURVIVE, BARELY...but that move has Tifa DOWN. Lightning's been staying ahead of her challenger for awhile, and it's paying really big." Church proclaimed.

Lightning got on her knees and stared down coldly at Tifa, standing up slowly over the challenger. Tifa struggled to get up as she held her head in pain, managing to get on all fours...and Lightning SLAPPED the head of Tifa hard. Lightning then proceeded to do it again, even harder, and Tifa swung for a wild right, but Lightning easily dodged it, and slapped her again. Tifa went for another wild right, and Lightning again dodged it with ease before piefacing her down to the ground.

"...Okay, does Lightning HAVE to be a bitch? Seriously? Come on, what the hell does THIS accomplish? Is she trying to humiliate Tifa?" Church questioned.

"She's showing that Tifa just can't keep up with her! This is to show that she's washed-up, she's a dirtbag, she's a dirty blue, and she NEEDS to go away! GO AWAY TIFA! NO ONE WANTS YOU!" Sarge rambled.

Tifa struggled to get up, and Lightning just shook her head in disgust at her before picking her up. She then muttered into her face "This is MY division now..." before she suddenly lifted her up behind her in a Back-to-Belly position...

"Well she may be going away now because here comes the Lightning Strikes...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...but before the Lightning Strikes could connect, Tifa began to struggle, fighting Lightning's grip on her! She managed to get enough of her leg free to began kicking her head as she was upside down, and that forced Lightning to let go! Tifa dropped down, and quickly grabbed Lightning from behind to bring her down, and grabbed hold of the legs as she stood. Lightning struggled as she was dragged over to a corner by the legs, and Tifa then Catapulted her into the corner...

...but Lightning landed on the corner, stopping herself from crashing into it! Tifa got up to her feet, but quickly was met with a kick to the face that sent her to her knees. She then climbed up to the very top of the corner, back turned as if preparing for something big...

"Lighting saving herself, and going for something big!" Church called.

...

...

...but Tifa SUDDENLY RAN UP THE CORNER, QUICKLY GRABBED LIGHTNING IN A FULL NELSON...

"HEY WAIT, WHEN DID SHE GET UP THERE?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILED A DRAGON SUPERPLEX OFF THE TOP, FLIPPING LIGHTNING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE MAT!

"SHIT! DRAGON FREAKIN' SUPERPLEX! DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THAT IS?! LIGHTNING NEVER SAW IT COMING!" Church exclaimed.

"NOOOO, LIGHTNING! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, TIFA?! THAT'S A GREATER WOMAN THAN YOU! SHE NEVER DESERVED THAT!" Sarge shouted.

"I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE TIFA DISAGREES!" Church replied.

Lightning bounced off the with a blank look before falling down, and Tifa did her best to crawl over to her and covers her!

"And now Tifa crawling for the cover, and she's got it!" Church called.

"Oh no, not good, not good...!" Sarge held his head.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.83!

"SHE KICKED OUT! Thank God! I couldn't handle another Tifa reign! It's too much, it would be too much!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa held her head in pain, still reeling from the DDT earlier, but she managed to get up to her feet, pulling Lightning up with her and nailing her with a few Knife Edge Chops to sent her back into the ropes. She then Irish Whipped her, but Lightning reversed into her own Irish Whip into the ropes, and Tifa came back with a Jumping Clothesline! Lightning stumbled back to her feet and got CAUGHT WITH A JUMPING KNEE STRIKE TO THE JAW! That caused Lightning to stagger back into a corner, and Tifa to run at her, but Lightning rolled out of the way, causing her challenge to crash into the corner. Tifa turned around as Lightning ran at her, but TIFA POPPED HER INTO THE AIR...

...

...

...and Lightning CAUGHT the leg that was going to catch her in the chest as she came down! She then quickly kicked the other leg out from under Tifa, and WRAPPED HER LEG AROUND TIFA'S FOR A LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA!

"LIGHTNING LOCK! LIGHNTING LOCK OMEGA, THE CHAMP'S TRYING TO GO FOR IT OUTTA NOWHERE! SHE CAUGHT THE LEG AND MAKING TIFA PAY FOR IT!" Church called.

"LOCK IT IN! LOCK IT IN SO YOU CAN MAKE HER CRY! MAKE HER CRY AND TAP OUT LIKE ONLY A DIRTY BLUE CAN!" Sarge urged.

Lightning tried to grab the other leg, but Tifa struggled with her leg, and began kicking her in the face repeatedly, each kick dazing Lightning more and more! Once a kicked dazed her enough, Tifa suddenly reached up and PULLED HER IN FOR A SMALL PACKAGE! 1...2...

"WAIT! REVERSAL! Into a Small Package, and now the count!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...LIGHTNING KICKS OUT! The two scramble to their feet and Tifa suddenly nails her with two fists to the face! Then a kick to the leg, followed by a Backfist to the face! AND THEN A LARIAT-NO! Lightning ducks the Lariat finale, and runs the ropes and bounces off them...

"Hah! No Beat Rush for you, Tifa!" Sarge taunted.

...

...

...

...AND VALHALLA STRIKE-DENIED AS SHE'S NAILED WITH THE BRUTAL LARIAT MID-MOVE, COMPLETING THE BEAT RUSH!

"GUESS AGAIN! TIFA DAMN NEAR TAKING LIGHTNING'S HEAD OFF TO COMPLETE THE BEAT RUSH!" Church exclaimed.

"SHE GREW EYES IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD! THAT'S ILLEGAL! ILLEGAL, DISQUALIFY HER!" Sarge shouted.

"LIKE HELL SHE DID!" Church shouted.

Lightning crashed down onto the mat hard as Tifa drops for the cover!

"And now ANOTHER cover, and this time, Tifa may have it!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.86!

"No she does NOT! Which is GOOD! We need her to win! For the Reds. Because you're all dirtbags. Who suck everything." Sarge said.

Tifa kept her cool, knowing she had Lightning where she wanted her as she pulled her up to her feet before backing away. She took a steady aim at her, clenched her hand into a fist, then spun towards Lightning as she stood...

"Wait, I think Tifa's TRULY going for it!" Church called.

...

...

...

...and Lightning ducked the Premium Heart! She quickly hooked her arm around Tifa's outstretched arm, and leaped up behind AND DROVE HER DOWN WITH A CRUCIFIX DRIVER!

"DAMN! Lightning had the Premium Heart SCOUTED, and drove Tifa down with that Crucifix Driver!" Church called.

"ONLY Lightning could do that, ladies and gentlemen! What greatness!" Sarge cheered.

Tifa rolled through off that onto her knees in a daze and Lightning quickly grabbed her, and pulled her up before lifting her up into a Suplex...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED HER HEAD ACROSS A KNEE AS SHE WAS UPSIDE DOWN! A LAST SHOT OF SORTS!

"And now Lightning just DROPS her head across a knee! That's a Last Shot if I've ever seen one!" Church called.

"It was done so fluidly, it makes me proud. They grow up so fast." Sarge sniffled. "Now Tifa..." Sarge began.

Tifa was laid out as Lightning quickly hooked both legs, pinning her down!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.76!

"You Just Got-DAMMIT! I keep hating how tough Tifa is! Can't she lower her toughness level enough to lose?!" Sarge questioned.

"I think Tifa would rather kick you in the mouth, Sarge. But Lightning likes it even less than YOU did. She's starting to get frustrated in there!" Church pointed out.

Lightning was getting more and more frustrated, wondering why Tifa was not down yet as she KNEW she wasn't on her level anymore. She pulled Tifa up to her feet, and pushed her into a corner as well as pushing on her face, muttering "Just give me the damn torch already. You can't win. You CAN'T." Tifa responded by shoving Lightning away, but the Champ ran back and nailed a Corner Dropkick to her obviously not liking that response! Lightning then ran back to the adjacent corner, and nailed ANOTHER Corner Dropkick! She then ran back to the corner again, pointed to Tifa, then motioned that she was done as she ran once more...

...

...

...

...BUT TIFA SHOT OUT OF THE CORNER AND CAUGHT LIGHTNING WITH A DISCUS BIG BOOT TO THE JAW!

"SHIT! Lightning went to the well ONE too many times, and she just got her jaw JACKED because of that!" Church called.

"I vote to restrict all of Tifa's limbs from being used in any match from now on! That's the best way to help us Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Never gonna happen." Church deadpanned.

Lightning was laid out as Tifa dropped to a knee, recovering a bit from the earlier attacks before getting up and grabbing Lightning. She picked her up and placed her between her legs...

...

...

...then lifted her up...

...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING FLIPPED OUT OF THE POWERBOMB AND RIGHT INTO A GUILLOTINE CHOKE ON TIFA, WHOSE EYES JUST WIDENED!

"WHAT THE...?! WHERE THE F*CK DID THAT COME FROM!? LIGHTNING JUST FLIPPED OUT OF A DAMN POWERBOMB INTO A GUILLOTINE CHOKE! SHE'S CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF LOCKHART!" Church exclaimed.

"BEAUTIFUL! JUST BEAUTIFUL! ALL IN ONE MOTION, THAT'S WHAT THE GREATS DO! NOW POP HER DAMN HEAD OFF, LIGHTNING, WE NEED A POPPED HEAD OUT HERE!" Sarge urged.

Tifa flailed about as she was being choked, not expecting that at all as Lightning increased her hold on her, legs wrapped around in a Bodyscissors. Tifa fell to a knee as she tried to get Lightning off, but Lightning was stuck on her like glue! Tifa then dropped off her knee as now they were on the ground, Lightning continuing to choke her out as best as she can! Eventually, Tifa began to fade, her movements becoming slower and less erratic, her arms starting to stop moving as Lightning continued to choke her out. And once she began to cease moving, Lightning demanded that Jimmy count her knocked out. Jimmy then checked on Tifa, and raised an arm, and let it drop to the ground once...

"Tifa's out, she's been CHOKED OUT...and now an arm has been raised and dropped! If that happens twice more, it's OVER!" Church called.

...

...

...then lifted it up again, and it dropped once more, and Lightning could feel the torch as a look of relief was starting to cross her face...

"And that's NUMBER TWO! Time for Number Three, and we are OUT of here!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...and the ref drops it a third time BUT IT STOPS FROM HITTING THE GROUND! The crowd pops as Lightning's eyes widened!

"NO! We are NOT out of here! Tifa is NOT being done in like THAT!" Church called.

"That's NOT GOOD! Lightning, quick, tear her head off! That's the quickest way to stop a dirty Blue!" Sarge exclaimed.

The arm began to shake a bit as the crowd was going crazy, and Lightning tightened her grip on the Choke even more! She even began to elbow the back of Tifa's head to try and keep her down, but the challenger was starting to get up with Lightning still holding on. Eventually she managed to get up onto her own two feet, as Lightning still applied the Choke, trying to pull her back down, but Tifa grab her sides...

...

...

...

...

...AND PUSHER HER OFF, POPPING HER INTO THE AIR AND CATCHING HER WITH THE DOLPHIN BLOW ON THE WAY DOWN AS HARD AS SHE COULD!

"OH SHIT! DOLPHIN BLOW! OUTTA FREAKIN' NOWHERE! POPPED INTO THE AIR RIGHT OUT OF THE DAMN GUILLOTINE CHOKE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Church exclaimed.

"LIGHTING, DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ATTACHED?! PLEASE RESPOND! WE NEED YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning crashed to the mat and rolled over to her stomach motionless, and Tifa quickly turned her over for a hook of the leg!

"Oh she may not respond in time because here's the cover!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING KICKS OUT AT 2.92!

"OH! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! The head's still attached...that's a good thing..." Sarge sighed in relief.

"Lightning showing her OWN toughness by surviving that, but you wonder how much she may have left after taking that?" Church asked.

Tifa shook her head in slight frustration, but she was able to keep her cool as she picked up Lightning to her feet, and then lifted up into a Fireman's Carry. She then carried the dazed Lightning to the corner, and suddenly began CLIMBING IT with her in tow...

"Oh BOY...this may not end well for Lightning..." Church noted.

"Lightning, disappear in a flash! Quick! Save yourself!" Sarge rambled.

...

...

...

...she then stood tall on top of the corner, Lightning across her shoulders as she faced the crowd...

...

...

...

...but then suddenly, Lightning began struggling, elbowing the head of Tifa repeatedly! Tifa tried to keep hold, but a hard elbow forced to let go, and suddenly Lightning adjusted her body so she fell down head-first off the top and flipped ONTO HER FEET, and LIFTED TIFA INTO A PRAWN HOLD...RUNNING OUT OF THE CORNER WITH HER...

"Lightning's out, SHE'S GOT TIFA! RUNNING WITH HER...!" Church called.

...

...

...but then Tifa suddenly pushed herself off the shoulders mid-run, and down in front of Lightning to CLOCK HER IN THE SKULL WITH A SPINNING HEEL KICK!

"Spinning Heel Kick to the skull! One strike after another, this is why Tifa's feared as a brawler and striker!" Church told.

"Which is why I want to BAN HER LIMBS! Ban her limbs, Force, we need this to save Lightning!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning was dazed on her feet as Tifa quickly backed away, adjusted the glove, and SPUN ONCE MORE...

"Well too late for that, BECAUSE HERE COMES THE PREMIUM HEART!" Church called.

"NOOOOO!" Sarge yelled.

...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING CATCHES THE PREMIUM HEART WITH A BIG BOOT TO THE STRIKING ARM MID-SPIN! Tifa held her arm in pain as she spun around from the impact, and Lightning grabs her from behind, pushes her into the ropes...

...

...

...AND ROLLS BACK WITH HER TO EXECUTE A CHAOS THEORY ON HER, BRIDGING IT!

"AGAIN! AGAIN LIGHTNING HAD IT SCOUTED! CHAOS THEORY CONNECTS IN PERFECT FASHION! THE BRIDGE!" Church called.

"QUICK! I must say this! Tifa..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT AT 2.75!

"You Just Got-ANOTHER few more minutes of life! Dammit, I hate when my one-liner doesn't go through!" Sarge snapped his fingers.

"Lightning's had the Premium Heart scouted, as well as she SHOULD considering it'll probably end her! But the inability to put Tifa down is getting to her more and more!" Church explained.

Lightning held her pink hair in pure frustration as she wondered what she had to do to put Tifa down, so she pushed herself up to her feet, and dragged Tifa up with her. Lightning then went for a Suplex, but Tifa CATCHES her mid-lift with a knee to the head. Lightning drops Tifa back down and holds her head BEFORE GETTING A VICIOUS BACKFIST ACROSS THE FACE! Lightning staggered across her feet as Tifa bounced off the ropes...

...

...

...and Lightning DUCKS the Discus Lariat, hooking her arm around Tifa's to suddenly spin her around SO SHE CAN CATCH HER WITH A GAMENGIRI! Tifa stumbled back into the ropes as Lightning managed to get back up ONLY TO GET CAUGHT WITH A JUMPING ELBOW SMASH AS TIFA CAME BACK! Lightning was sent hard into the ropes, bouncing immediately to the challenger...

...

...

...and Tifa catches her WITH A TILT-A-WHIRL SIDEWALK BACKBREAKER-THAT LIGHTNING SPINS OUT OF AND LANDS ON HER FEET! Tifa was stunned off AS LIGHTNING LIFTS HER UP AND DROPS HER WITH A FIREMAN'S CARRY DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER!

"Lighting LANDS on her feet off that AND DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER! Just like THAT! Lightning DROPS Tifa!" Church exclaimed.

"As well she SHOULD! Because Tifa doesn't belong here anymore! Like the REST of the dirty Blues! GO AWAY!" Sarge shouted.

Tifa was laid out as Lightning quickly sits down on top of her, pulling up a leg to hook it as tightly as possible!

"Well Lightning can prove it now because here's a cover!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

TIFA KICKS OUT- _BUT LIGHTNING HANGS ONTO THE LEG AS SHE WAS SENT UP, HOOKS HER LEG AROUND IT, AND GRABS THE OTHER TO QUICKLY LOCK IN THE LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA!_

"And Tifa kicks out- _LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA! LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA! LIGHTNING ANTICIPATED THE KICKOUT AND AND TURNED IT INTO THE LIGHTNING LOCK! JUST LIKE THAT FROM THE FWA-WINNING TECHNICIAN!"_ Church exclaimed.

 _"TIFA DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME TO REVERSE THAT, AND NOW SHE'S IN THE PAIN EVERY BLUE SHOULD BE IN! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME NOW! LIGHTNING OUTSMARTED HER!"_ Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa began to scream in pain and reach out wildly as Lightning applied the hold as tightly as possible with the legs, screaming for Tifa to tap! Tifa pulled her hair as she began to claw her way towards the ropes, trying to get to them as quickly as possible! Lightning only applied the pressure on the legs even more, but Tifa managed to get near the ropes...

"Tifa, clawing and moving, she's trying to get to the ropes as fast as she can! She knows she's in deep shit!" Church called.

"Ropes, quick, get as FAR as away from Tifa as possible, we need you to do this kindness for the Reds!" Sarge rambled.

...reach towards the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...AND LIGHTNING PULLS TIFA BACK TOWARDS THE CENTER OF THE RING, LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA STILL HELD IN!

"AND LIGHTNING IS HAVING NONE OF THAT! SHE PULLS TIFA RIGHT BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING FOR MORE PAIN!" Church exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT TIFA, GAME OVER! TAP OUT NOW! YOU GOT NOWHERE TO GO! GIVE IT UP!" Sarge cried out.

Tifa cried out in pain as Lightning just wrenched on the hold as much as she could, screaming at Tifa to just give it up now, she wanted this to end now! Tifa was now gripping her hair tightly, the pain being excruciating at the hands of the ruthless Champion, she did not want to tap at all! But Lightning just pulled at the legs even MORE, causing Tifa to cry out in massive pain at that, and it got to the point where she raised a hand...

...

...

...

...

...it held up there for a second, Tifa nearly bringing it down a few times...

"Tifa's got a hand, she's contemplating it! The pain she must be feeling! It may be too much!" Church called.

"Come on...COME ON...!" Sarge hoped.

...

...

...

...and then she curled up into a fist and SLAMMED it onto the mat, REFUSING to tap! She then placed both her hands on the mat...and actually began to PUSH HER UPPER BODY off the mat!

"Tifa's NOT tapping! She's refusing to just GIVE IT UP to Lightning, and...she's PUSHING herself off the mat?! The strength at work again, but what is she thinking?!" Church questioned.

"She's trying to show off, but it won't do any good, because she has nowhere to go! So stop fighting already!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning was bewildered by this action, exclaiming that it wasn't going to change anything as she continued to wrench on the Lightning Lock. But by focusing on the hold, she left herself open as Tifa suddenly used her strength to ROLL HER BODY FORWARD! With the legs wrapped around Lightning's, the momentum shocked the Champ and brought her down to the mat face-first...

...

...AND TIFA KEPT THE LEGS AROUND LIGHTNING'S LEG, AND PROCEEDED TO LOCK IN AN STF ON HER!

"OH SHIT! STF! ST-F*CKIN-F! WHAT A DAMN COUNTER, USING HER OWN LEGS TIED UP AGAINST LIGHTNING! NOW LIGHTNING'S FEELING THE PAIN!" Church called.

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD! THIS IS THE WORST! HOW DOES THAT COUNTER EXIST?! HOW?! LIGHTNING, DON'T TAP!" Sarge shouted.

Lightning's eyes boggled at the reversal of fortunes, the crowd going crazy over the innovative counter, and Tifa pulled back on the head as hard as she could! Lightning was not expecting anything like that out of Tifa, as the pain took hold over her body and she tried to find a way out! She reached out to the ropes, but they were too far away, she couldn't force a rope break! Tifa just wrenched on the hold as much as she possibly could, wanting to force a tapout here and now...

...

...

...

...but Lightning, being ever the technician, pulled back her arm, and actually began to slip it through the arms Tifa had around her neck! She eventually managed to get her entire arm through, and then USED the arm to PUSH Tifa off of her and down onto the mat on her back, breaking the STF! She then grabbed an arm of Tifa's and bent it backwards and tried to lock it in with her second arm...

"Wait, wait, Lightning managing to BREAK the STF! She's trying to REVERSE IT!" Church called.

"AN FWA TECHNICIAN OF THE YEAR! HAHAHA!" Sarge laughed.

...

...

...

...BUT TIFA USED HER FREE ARM TO GRAB THE ARM, PREVENTING THE ANACONDA VISE!

"HAHAHAHA-WAIT WHAT?! ...Why does she have the arm?! LET GO OF IT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I don't think Tifa's planning to do that any time soon! And Lightning knows it...and knows this maaaaaay be BAD!" Church stated.

Lightning was stunned as she tried to push her arm down to lock it in, but Tifa was too strong and she held the arm firm! And suddenly, she ROLLED BACKWARDS across the mat and onto her feet, escaping the Anaconda Vise and having a hold of BOTH of Lightning's arm as she was down on the mat! Lightning's eyes widened as Tifa just shook her head, and she tried to pull them away ONLY TO GET STOMPED IN THE FACE BY TIFA AS HER ARMS WERE HELD! AND THEN SHE WAS STOMPED AGAIN!

AND AGAIN!

AND AGAIN!

AND AGAIN!

AND AGAIN!

AND AGAIN!

TIFA WAS STOMPING HER FACE IN REPEATEDLY AS HARD AS SHE COULD OVER AND OVER, UNRELENTING AS SHE HELD THE ARMS FROM SHIELDING!

"JESUS CHRIST, MAN, TIFA'S JUST STOMPING HER FACE HER INTO MUSH! ONE STOMP AFTER ANOTHER, NOT STOPPING ONE DAMN BIT!" Church called.

"THE HORROR! THE PAIN! THE AUDACITY! THE FAAACCEEE! LIGHTNING, WHY?! WHY?! DAMN YOU, TIFA!" Sarge questioned.

The crowd was loving this display of aggression, even counting the stomps as they continued to rain down on Lightning. Eventually, after EIGHTEEN STOMPS, she then pulled the barely conscious Champion up by her arms RIGHT into a Suplex hold! She was then lifted up off her feet...

...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH AN EMPHATIC HELLEVATOR FROM THE CHALLENGER!

"And a HELLEVATOR! HELLEVATOR PULLED INTO SO DAMN SMOOTHLY! Lightning's DOWN AND OUT!" Church called.

"When does she do Hellevators?! WHEN?! Stop pulling moves out of your ass! You're ruining Lightning's chances!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tifa quickly hooks both legs and pins the shoulders to the mat as Jimmy counts!

"She's about to ruin her BIGGEST chance! Both shoulders pinned down!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.94!

"JUST BEFORE THE THREE, LIGHTNING GETS THE SHOULDER UP! You could tell, Tifa THOUGHT she had it, but somehow, Lightning survives!" Church stated.

"She's tough as nails, she's LIGHTNING FARRON. The Women's Champion...but I'm glad she kicked out, I was VERY worried, REALLY worried there." Sarge admitted.

Tifa was stunned as she looked at Jimmy, wondering if that was not actually three, but Jimmy maintained that it was three. Tifa shook her head, a bit surprised at Lightning's toughness before she picked her up and began to strike her with repeated fist strikes. The fists came at the face in disciplined fashion before nailing a jab then a right hook, then a massive uppercut! She then ran the ropes as Lightning staggered about and charged right at her AND RIGHT INTO A REVERSE TOMBSTONE LIFT FROM LIGHTNING OUTTA NOWHERE! Lightning looks for the Lightning Strikes...

"LIGHTNING CAUGHT HER! She's got her up for the Lightning Strikes, just like that!" Church called.

"HIT IT! HIT IT QUICK!" Sarge urged.

...

...

...but Tifa suddenly struggled in the hold to the point she managed to drop out of it and ROLL LIGHTING INTO A SCHOOL GIRL! ...But the Champ rolled out of that before a pin could be covered, right onto her feet, and grabbed Tifa into a Front Headlock! But before anything could be done, Tifa spun out of it and PULLED HER INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY...

...

...

...but Lightning pushed herself off and landed in front of Tifa, swinging her leg upward TO KICK TIFA RIGHT IN THE FACE!

"DAMN! What a KICK! Right to the damn face, and as hard as they come!" Church called.

Tifa was sent right into an upward state after that vicious kick AND RETALIATED WITH SUPERMAN PUNCH!

"SUPERMAN PUNCH! I didn't see that coming, I hate when you do that, Tifa!" Sarge called.

Lightning staggered off the punch and A STIFF BIG BOOT TO THE FACE!

"WAIT, BIG BOOT! BRUTAL! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Sarge cheered.

Tifa was damn near off her feet off that as Lightning held her head AND TIFA TURNED HER INSIDE OUT WITH A DISCUS LARIAT! The CROWD exploded and began clapping in applause as Tifa and Lightning laid on the mat in pain and exhaustion.

"AND DISCUS LARIAAAAATTT! And BOTH of them are down now! Are you kidding me?! These fans are going crazy, and I don't blame them! This match has been something else!" Church called.

"These two have done so much to each other, and they are feeling it here and now! They just beat the hell out of each other now, and they're both down! What else CAN they do?!" Sarge questioned.

The two laid on the mat for a few seconds, breathing heavily as their chests rose up and down, until Tifa slowly turned over and began pushing herself up. Lightning shortly followed, slowly sitting up and getting up herself, and eventually, the two made it to their knees opposite of each other. They locked eyes with each other, covered in sweat from their match, and Lightning just glared at Tifa coldly, and muttered to her "It's over... It's my time now... Give it up..." She scowled as she said those words, but Tifa didn't back off, and simply shook her head in refusal AND LIGHTNING SLAPPED HER ACROSS THE FACE AS HARD AS SHE COULD!

"And ANOTHER slap to the face by Lightning in this match! Tifa just REFUSING to stay down for Lightning's "claim" of the division, and the Champ's frustration and disrespect showing once more!" Church stated.

"Tifa just won't stay down, so she needs to be shown why she's not anything anymore! If she needs to be reminded of that, so be it! It enlightens us ALL!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tifa held her stinging cheek as Lightning simply glared at her angrily, pointing to herself repeatedly to affirm that this was her division ONLY TO GET THE TASTED SLAPPED OUT OF HER MOUTH BY TIFA AS WELL!

"OOOOHHH! Tifa just had ENOUGH of Lightning's crap, and just gave a SLAP of her own! Damn, I think THAT one may have had more mustard there than Lightning's had so far!" Church called.

"HEY! How DARE you do that to our Champion! She doesn't deserve that, you are just being a bitch to her now! You dirty Blue, you should be punished for that!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Lightning's been doing it all much, Tifa has EVERY RIGHT to respond, and she did just that!" Church replied.

Lightning was stunned, holding her cheek now as Tifa just shook her head, refusing to yield anything to Lightning without a fight as she rises up up to her feet. Lightning growled as she pushed herself up as well before SLAPPING TIFA EVEN MORE VICIOUSLY! Tifa's head was sent to the side from that BEFORE SHE SLAPPED LIGHTNING BACK! Lightning felt that and she SLAPPED Tifa again, who slapped her back, and then Lightning did it, then Tifa did, then Lightning, then Tifa did! The two began TRADING slaps between each other until it began to devolve between trading fists with each other as the crowd was loving what they were seeing!

"And IT'S BROKEN DOWN! Slaps degenerating into fists, and these two are beating the hell out of each other! They don't like each other, and it's coming to show here!" Church stated.

"GET HER, LIGHTNING! GET HER AND MAKE HER SUFFER FOR ALL OF REDKIND! ...OH AND FOR THE RR AS WELL!" Sarge exclaimed.

The two continued to trade fists until Tifa's superior brawling skills began to give her the edge as she was overwhelming the Champ with swift but furious strikes from both sides, Lightning trying to cover up to no avail. Tifa continued to wail with fists on her until Lightning suddenly ducked one, and suddenly grabbed Tifa's head and began nailing vicious Kawada Kicks to it over and over!

"HAH! There are Kawada Kicks to the skull! Look at how vicious they are!" Sarge pointed out.

The Kawada Kicks kept coming as they kept coming in faster and harder, but after about ten, Tifa suddenly broke free, grabbed Lightning's head in a Cravate to hold her as she was DRILLED with repeated Knee Lifts to the face!

"Oh SHIT! KNEES to the DAMN SKULL! One after the other, not pretty at all!" Church called.

The Knees kept coming to the face in brutal fashion, but then Lightning suddenly broke free, grabbed the head AND KAWADA KICKS TO THE SKULL!

Lightning kept Kawada Kicking the skull over and over again, until Tifa suddenly grabbed the head AND KNEES TO THE SKULL ONCE MORE!

The knees drove into the skull over and over BUT THEN LIGHTNING SUDDENLY BROKE FREE AND NOW MORE KAWADA KICKS, THE CROWD GOING CRAZY AT THIS POINT!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! KNEES AND KICKS! KNEES AND KICK! LIGHTNING AND TIFA TRADING TIMES NAILING EACH OTHER WITH THESE STRIKES! THIS MATCH HAS KICKED INTO ANOTHER GEAR!" Church exclaimed.

"THIS IS WHAT I LOVE! VIOLENCE OVER AND OVER! JUST TWO WOMAN BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER! AND LIGHTNING WILL WIN IT ALL! GO FOR IT!" Sarge shouted.

Lightning kept up the Kawada Kicks until a final one sent Tifa's upper body to a full stand, following by a Dropkick to the chest that sent her into the ropes! Lightning quickly ran towards the opposite ropes, only for Tifa to suddenly follow her and catch her as she reached them with a Jumping Knee Smash to the chest! She then rolled Lightning forward as she ran the ropes herself towards the Champ WHO CAUGHT HER WITH AN OVERHEAD BELLY TO BELLY AS SHE ROLLED TO HER FEET! Tifa stumbled up to her feet as Lightning quickly ran the ropes as fast as she could...

...

...

...

...AND THE VALHALLA STRIKE-DOES NOT CONNECT! Tifa sidesteps and CATCHES the incoming Lightning from behind, and her eyes widened as she was lifted up into the air and SPUN AROUND...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH A THUNDEROUS BLUE THUNDER BOMB, THE CROWD EXPLODING AT THE VERY FAMILIAR MOVE TO UCA!

"BLUE THUNDER BOMB! OR RATHER...A SOLDIER BOMB! SHADES OF THE LATE, GREAT ZACK FAIR, THE HALL OF FAMER! AND TIFA COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT ANY BETTER!" Church exclaimed.

"I WILL NOT DENY IT A GREAT BLUE THUNDER BOMB IN THE VEIN OF ZACK! ...AND IT NEEDS TO BE KICKED OUT OF! LIGHTNING, SURVIVE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd chanted "ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!" as Tifa had Lightning pinned down from that, placing both hands on her to get extra leverage!

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

LIGHTNING ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.94!

"And SHE DOES kick out of it! Zack remains the best at nailing such a move, but that was a VERY close two count! Lightning's lucky she had enough to kick out of that!" Church exclaimed.

Tifa laid on the mat, holding her head in disbelief as she thought for sure that was it. She panted heavily, the match taking its toll, but with adrenaline in her veins, she managed to stand up, picking up Lightning to her feet as well. Tifa then began to nail lefts and rights to the face of the Champ in rapid fashion, before going for a Spinning Backfist WHICH IS COUNTED INTO AN SNAP ARM DRAG OUT OF NOWHERE! Tifa, however, rolls to her feet, and goes for a BICYCLE KICK-WHICH IS CAUGHT! Lightning catches the Bicycle Kick, suddenly transitions herself behind Tifa still holding the leg and hooks her up...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A RELEASE REGAL-PLEX ON TIFA!

"OH DAMN! Tifa just DROPPED on her head! So fast, so fluidly! She never had a chance to stop it!" Church called.

"Can we make sure she stays down then?! Or we can get her dropped on her head more that'd be gre-Hey, where is Lightning going?" Sarge asked.

Tifa rolled onto her back after practically getting dropped on her head like that, and Lightning quickly goes over to the corner and climbs it, measures the challenger at the top...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A HIGH FLY FLOW SPLASH OFF THE TOP ON TIFA, THE CROWD AGAIN EXPLODING AS IT LOOKED REMINISCENT OF A CERTAIN ESPER!

"FROG SPLASH! BUT NOT IN THE MANNER OF SUPER MARIO, NO THAT STYLE OF A SPLASH WAS REMINISCENT OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY TOP GIRL, TERRA BRANFORD! LIGHTNING SAYING SHE CAN DO STUFF LIKE THAT BETTER THAN TIFA! AND MAYBE EVEN TERRA! Church called.

"SHE CAN DO IT BETTER! SHE ALWAYS CAN! AND AN ESPER SPLASH TO SEAL THE DEAL! PIN HER NOW!" Sarge called.

Chants of "TERRA! TERRA! TERRA!" rang out as Lightning hooks the legs as tightly as possible!

"Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

TIFA ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.92!

"You Just-SURVIVED! Dammit, they just keep SURVIVING! Why won't Tifa just DIE?!" Sarge questioned.

"Because she's WAY too tough! Relying on the past of Final Fantasy isn't going to win this for either of them apparently! It's gonna be through their own power!" Church called.

Lightning got to her knees, holding her pink hair in frustration, wondering why Tifa just wouldn't stay down for a damn three! Lightning muttered to herself in anger before she pulled Tifa up to her feet, nailing Forearms to the face of the challenger repeatedly. After six Forearms, she grabbed the arm and aggressively Irish Whipped her into the corner, Tifa's back colliding with it hard. She then stumbled out of the corner AND GOES FOR A LIGHTNING FAST REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE!

"Irish Whipped into the corner AND REVERSE DAMN ROUNDHOUSE IN A FLASH!" Church called.

...

...BUT LIGHTNING CATCHES THE FOOT AND SPINS DOWN TO THE MAT WITH IT! She brought Tifa down to the mat with her, and quickly stands up with the leg, and wraps hers around it as she grabs the other...

"Lighting SAW IT COMING! She saw it coming and now it's time for ANOTHER Lightning Lock Omega! Watch how it's done!" Sarge called.

...

...

...

...but Tifa began to struggle with the leg, trying to avoid the Lightning Lock Omega once more! Lightning couldn't get a good grip on it until Tifa KICKED Lightning off and down onto the mat! Tifa got up as the Champion rolled to her feet and charged RIGHT INTO A VICIOUS BICYCLE KNEE TO THE SKULL!

"GOOD LORD! What a DAMN KNEE! She's thrown some vicious knees all match long, but that may have been the most vicious one so far! And Lightning ran RIGHT into it!" Church called.

"Does she still have all her teeth?! She MUST have all her teeth, she must have, her Redness depends on it! Because they can't have been knocked out by a dirty Blue!" Sarge exclaimed.

Lightning went still for a second before dropping to the mat, and Tifa stumbled back a bit, exhaustion getting to her but still willing to move forward. Tifa then adjusted her glove, and clenched her fist tightly as she saw Lightning push herself up to her feet, obviously still groggy from the knee...

"Well if she still has teeth after that, she may not with WHAT'S coming up!" Church called.

"Oh no, I can't watch! This is TOO MUCH!" Sarge held himself.

...

...

...when she was up, Tifa charged, and SPUN TOWARDS LIGHTNING...

...

...

...

...AND WAS CAUGHT WITH A DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER MID-PREMIUM HEART! Tifa was still off that as she stumbled back into the ropes and bounced off them...

"OH SHIT! DOUBLE KNEE JAWBREAKER! Tifa spun RIGHT into it! Lightning STILL saw it coming!" Church called.

...

...

...

...and Lightning quickly ran the ropes with all she had AND CAUGHT HER WITH THE MOST IMPACTFUL VALHALLA STRIKE POSSIBLE, SENDING TIFA SPINNING THROUGH THE AIR SEVERAL TIMES!

"VALHALLA STRIKE! DID YOU HEAR WHEN THE FOOT MET THE JAW?! PROBABLY MY FAVORITE PART OF THE MATCH EVER! BECAUSE IT MEANS IT'S OVER!" Sarge cheered.

"LIGHTNING DAMN NEAR TOOK TIFA'S HEAD OFF WITH AUTHORITY! SHE HAS KEPT AN EYE OUT FOR THE PREMIUM HEART SINCE THE BEGINNING, AND IT HAS PAID DIVIDENDS WITH THAT VALHALLA STRIKE!" Church called.

Tifa landed on the mat, completely motionless, as Lightning practically jumped at her, and hooks the legs as tightly as she could!

"And now we got a cover! Tightest cover I've seen yet!" Church called.

"Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TIFA ROLLS HER SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99!

"You Just Got-EH?! HOW?! DAMMIT, YOU DIRTY BLUE, I OUGHTA TAKE MY SHOTGUN AND...I'M TOO MAD TO EVEN SAY WHAT I WANT TO SAY!" Sarge shouted.

"Tifa is STILL IN IT! SHE'S STILL IN IT! Despite Lightning throwing EVERYTHING at her, despite Lightning being COMPLETELY aware of the Premium Heart, and neutralizing, Tifa is STILL IN IT! And Lightning...for once, she looks about ready to BURST!" Church called.

The crowd popped as Lightning was beside herself, just slamming her fist down onto the mat repeatedly, not even expecting this much of a fight out of Tifa. With an expression full of anger, she stood up to her feet and over the struggling Tifa, looking down at her with disdain before she grabbed and yanked her up to her feet. She held up by her hair as she got in her face, and began exclaiming "Give it up already! You can't win, you old hag! Can't you see you're just delaying the inevitable?! You're done! You're nothing but damn trash to be thrown out! You don't deserve ANYTHING anymore!"

"Lightning...she's just BADMOUTHING Tifa at this point. Just talking down at her, putting her down with absolutely NO REGARD..." Church called.

"Again, she deserves it! It's true! She's washed up, like all dirty Blues are at all times! It's just fact! ACCEPT IT, DIRTBAG!" Sarge proclaimed.

Lightning continued talking into Tifa's face, exclaiming now "Just go and be Wade's housewife, that's all you're good for now! So just stay down, go back to that idiot, and GIVE ME THE DAMN TOR-"

Tifa suddenly pushes Lightning away _**AND NAILS HER AS HARD AS SHE CAN WITH THE PREMIUM HEART!**_

 _ **"SON OF A BITCH! PREMIUM HEART! PREMIUM HEART TO THE F*CKIN' SKULL! LIGHTNING HAD IT SCOUTED ALL THE MATCH, BUT THE MOMENT SHE LOST HER COOL, THE MOMENT SHE LOST FOCUS ON THAT, SHE GOT HER ASS KNOCKED OUT! SHE NEVER SAW IT COMING!"**_ Church shouted.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPEN?! YOU DID SO WELL, BUT THEN...NOOOOOO! THAT DAMN DISCUS PUNCH, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO EXIST?! WHY DOES TIFA HAVE TO EXIST?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"**_ Sarge exclaimed.

 _ **"LIGHTNING'S EYES HAVE ROLLED IN THE BACK OF HER HEAD! SHE'S OUT! SHE GOT HIT WITH THE ONE MOVE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GET HIT WITH, AND IT'S GONNA COST HER EVERYTHING!"**_ Church exclaimed.

The crowd EXPLODED as Lightning spun around from the massive impact of the punch, falling to her knees with lifeless eyes before falling down onto her back on the mat. Tifa fell down to the mat, exhausted, and slowly began to crawl towards the motionless Lightning as best as she could, until she managed to lie over her, and hook a leg!

"And TIFA'S GOT THE COVER! Lightning's freakin' out! Could this be...?!" Church asked.

"I hate to say it...but Lightning Farron..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_LIGHTNING WEAKLY GETS A FINGER ON THE BOTTOM ROPE AT 2.99999! A SINGLE FINGER FOR THE ROPE BREAK!_

"You Just Got _-A FINGER! A FINGER ON THE BOTTOM ROPE! HALLELUJAH! A MIRACLE HAS HAPPENED! THE IMPOSSIBLE! THANK YOU, GREAT RED POWER! YOU HAVE BLESSED US!"_ Sarge held out his arms as he looked up at the sky.

 _"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SHE GOT THE DAMN ROPE BREAK! SHE COULDN'T KICK OUT OF IT, NO WAY IN DAMN HELL! BUT SHE MANAGED TO GET A FREAKIN' FINGER! THAT WAS ALL LIGHTNING COULD MUSTER, WHETHER ON INSTINCT, OR THE LAST OF HER CONSCIOUSNESS, SHE GOT A FREAKIN' FINGER! THAT WAS ALL SHE COULD DO, BUT IT WAS ENOUGH! SHE SURVIVED BY A FINGER!"_ Church called.

The crowd awed in shock, some even shouting "WHAT?!", not expecting that AT ALL, and Tifa looked at Jimmy, wondering why the three wasn't counted, and was pointed towards the finger. Tifa looked at this in pure SHOCK as she sat up, before holding her head in disbelief in dejection. She TRULY thought that was it, and the fact that it wasn't hit her HARD.

"Tifa...oh man, she is just ABSOLUTELY devastated! The Premium Heart is her BEST SHOT! The ultimate knockout shot! The fact that Lightning was able to force that rope break, make sure the three wasn't counted...she's gotta be the one wondering know 'what do I have to do to WIN'?" Church questioned.

"Even I thought that was it! But Lightning managed to get the finger, and she's still in it! All that time getting it countered, and finally hitting it...well, I'm glad it didn't work, because the Reds STILL have a chance to win! ...Please just let such luck holds up, please." Sarge begged.

Tifa dropped her hands down, shaking her head as she muttered "What do I have to DO?" She knew just pulling her away from the ropes now wouldn't yield a three now, so she stood to her feet, sweat on her forehead as she grabbed Lightning, who had still not moved despite the finger on the rope. She practically dragged her up off the ground and to near a corner, putting her between her legs as best as she could, before wrapping her arms around her waist...

...

...

...and then lifted her up into a Powerbomb position, before RUNNING towards the opposite corner with Lightning...

"Lightning practically being handled like a lifeless sack of hammers...and Tifa just running with her on her shoulders! Going to cause even more pain!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND THEN NAILS A BUCKLE BOMB AGAINST THE CORNER ON LIGHTNING _WHO SUDDENLY REBOUNDS AND CATCHES TIFA WITH A JUMPING CUTTER OUTTA NOWHERE!_

"And a BUCKLE BOMB-COUNTERED INTO A F*CKING JUMPING CUTTER! HOLY F*CK, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Church questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW! ONE SECOND SHE WAS IN PAIN, AND THE NEXT, TIFA GETS PLANTED! JUST TOO QUICK TO EVEN REACT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT...I THINK LIGHTNING JUST TOOK TIFA AROUND A GALAXY! BUT IS IT ENOUGH?! I DON'T KNOW! BOTH ARE DOWN NOW!" Church called.

The crowd jumped to their feet with a shocked pop as Tifa bounced off the mat onto her back, and Lightning laid on the mat face-first in exhaustion. The two laid there motionless after that exchange as Lightning couldn't capitalize on that, and the ref checked on both of them before he began counting them, However, at the count of four, Lightning slowly began to move, groggy still from the Premium Heart, but finally having some semblance of self. And not long after, Tifa began to move herself, but Lightning reached towards her to grab her, lifting her up to her feet. Lightning then nailed several Knife Edge Chops to the chest, each one louder than the next as Tifa was backed into the ropes, and then Irish Whipped, but Tifa reversed with an Irish Whip of her own...

...

...

...

...and catches her on the rebound WITH A POWERSOUL- _AND LIGHTNING HOLDS ONTO THE HEAD MID-MOVE TO TURN IT INTO A DDT!_ Tifa's head bounced off the mat as she sat up groggily...

"AND A DDT! COUNTER TO TIFA ONCE AGAIN! TIFA LOOKS LIKE SHE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE SHE'S A DIRTY BLUE RIGHT NOW!" Sarge called.

...

...

...

...AND WENT RIGHT BACK DOWN AS LIGHTNING DOUBLE FOOT STOMPED THE CHEST AS HARD AS SHE COULD!

"AND DOUBLE FOOT STOMP TO FOLLOW IT! THE CUTTER WAS THE TURNING POINT! TIFA'S IN DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Church exclaimed.

Tifa rolled away from Lightning to near a corner, as Lightning quickly got to the opposite corner and waited for Tifa to pull herself up against the corner. And when she did, she ran full speed, and TIFA DROPPED DOWN TO A SEATED POSITION! Causing Lightning to crash into the corner chest-first, and then Tifa lifted both of her feet up to her chest to kick her away from the corner. Lightning was sent backwards and rolls away from the corner as Tifa pulls herself up to her feet and charges FOR ANOTHER PREMIUM HEART...

"And CRAP! Premium Heart incoming! This one WILL seal the deal!" Church called.

...

...

...AND SHE GOT CAUGHT INTO A BELLY-TO-BACK LIFT AS SHE SPUN TOWARDS LIGHTNING, NOW UPSIDE DOWN BEHIND THE CHAMP...

"OH SHIT! Tifa may have gone to the well one too many times! She may pay the price!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _BEFORE DROPPING HER WITH THE LIGHTNING STRIKES!_

 _"LIGHTNING STRIKES! LIGHTNING GOT IT, AND SHE GOT ALL OF IT! THE MOST EMPHATIC ONE I'VE EVER SEEN! TIFA TRIED FOR THE PREMIUM HEART ONE TOO MANY TIMES AND IT COST HER!"_ Church exclaimed.

" _FINALLY, LIGHTNING STRUCK AND TIFA'S NOW A BURNING CRISP! LIGHTNING FINALLY STIKRES, AND THANK YOU FOR TIFA NOT MOVING!"_ Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa was laid out as Lightning quickly covers her with a lateral press, and hooks the legs as tightly as possible!

"And now a COVER! Could this be...?!" Church questioned.

"Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_TIFA ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999999!_

"You Just Got-WHAT?! WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! SHE COULDN'T HAVE KICKED OUT OF THAT! SHE COULDN'T HAVE! HOW?!" Sarge cried out in indignation.

"TIFA JUST REFUSING TO STAY DOWN! REFUSING TO GIVE UP THE TORCH WITHOUT A DAMN FIGHT! SHE JUST WON'T DIE, NO MATTER WHAT!" Church exclaimed.

The crowd explodes as Lightning just has wide and incredulous eyes, not believing what just happened. She immediately got on her knees, looking down at Tifa as the crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!" over and over, and she just stared in disbelief, as if the very fact this wasn't over was earth-shattering to her.

"This crowd is absolutely LOVING this match, you can hear it clearly...while Lightning just CAN'T believe it! She TRULY thought she had it, but she just doesn't! Tifa just won't stay down!" Church exclaimed.

"Dammit, why won't she?! It's over, she's got nothing left! Look at her, she can't do anything more! What does Lightning have to do to win this match?!" Sarge questioned.

Lightning stood up on her feet and looked down incredulously at Tifa, who struggled to her feet as much as she could, clearly out of it, and she just glared at the challenger, watching her get up...

...

...

...

...

...

...BEFORE SHE RUNS THE ROPES AND NAILS A SECOND VALHALLA STRIKE, THIS ONE EVEN HARDER THAN THE LAST!

"GOOD GOD! You talk about a SICK KICK...that was as SICK as they COME! Lightning trying to DAMN NEAR take Tifa's head off at that point! Tifa couldn't even protect herself!" Church called.

"Alright, that's it! It's finally over! Thank you Tifa for trying, but your time is up!" Sarge proclaimed.

Tifa was laid out as Lightning dropped down for the cover with a leg hook, truly believing this was it!

"Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TIFA _AGAIN_ GETS THE SHOULDER UP AT 2.999999!

"You Just Got-WHAT?! OH COME ON! AGAIN?! HOW MANY DAMN TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KICK OUT?!" Sarge exclaimed incredulously.

"TIFA WON'T QUIT! IT WAS WITHIN A HAIR BREATH'S OF BEING A THREE, BUT SHE GOT THE SHOULDER UP! SHE WON'T QUIT! SHE WON'T GIVE UP THE TORCH NO MATTER WHAT!" Church exclaimed. "AND LIGHTNING...SHE'S LIVID!"

Indeed, Lightning had a look of indignation on her face, at Tifa's grip on the "torch" she felt was her. She stood up and began walking about the ring, undoing the fingerless gloves she had been wearing and THROWING them out into the crowd in pure frustration.

"You're damn right, she threw her gloves into the audience! She's had ENOUGH of this! Why can't one dirtbag just stay down?!" Sarge questioned.

"Tifa surviving...but the knockout artist...she just looks WORN DOWN...I don't know if she has anything left..." Church noted.

Once she had thrown them away, she turned back to Tifa who was slowly getting up to her knees, groggy but trying to will herself. But once she had, she just stayed there on her knees, a look of tiredness on her face as sweat poured down her forehead, and just looked up at the Champion as she panted.

Lightning glared who said "This is what you want? Really?! This is what you want?! When will you accept it?! It's over for you!"

Tifa...she just kept shaking her head as she had been the entire match, Lightning looking angered by this, and was just given the reply...

"...It's over...when you take the torch from me."

"And AGAIN...Tifa just won't lay down for Lightning. She says it again...the torch HAS to be taken no matter what. DEFIANT, even now, even when she's down on her knees..." Church stated.

Lightning stared down and Tifa...and said...

...

...

...

_"...Consider it taken then."_

Lightng then grabbed Tifa, lifted her, and _AND DAMN NEAR DROVE HER HEAD THROUGH THE RING WITH A SECOND LIGHTNING STRIKES!_

"Lightning say the torch is taken AND SON OF A BITCH! LIGHTNING STRIKES! THAT MAY HAVE EVEN BE MORE DEVASTATING THAN THE FIRST ONE SHE HIT! NO REMORSE!" Church called.

"IF TIFA WANTS THE TORCH TAKEN, THEN IT WILL BE TAKEN WITH EXTREME FORCE! LIGHTNING'S DOING JUST THAT WITH THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

Tifa was laid out, but that wasn't enough as Lightning dragged her up to her feet and lifted her up onto a nearby corner, setting her up. Once she was seated up there, she quickly climbed the corner, grabbed hold of Tifa as she did so...

"And she's not SATISFIED with that, she wants more! She wants to make a DAMN STATEMENT! They're both up top at this point!" Church called.

"Wait...that position...is she...IS SHE...?!" Sarge questioned.

...

...

...eventually stood on the very top of the corner, Tifa standing next to her dazed as she was held onto...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND LIGHTNING EXECUTES THE ZANTETSUKEN (Spanish Fly) ON TIFA FROM THE TOP!**

 **"GOOD GOD! ZANTETSUKEN! THE F*CKIN' ZANTETSUKEN LANDED FULL-FLUSH ON TIFA! SHE HASN'T PULLED THAT MOVE OUT IN MONTHS, BUT TIFA FORCED HER! SHE JUST GOT DROPPED WITH THE BIGGEST MOVE IN LIGHTNING'S ARSENAL!"** Church exclaimed.

 **"TIFA FORCED HER HAND! SHE WOULDN'T STAY DOWN, SO LIGHTNING HAD TO _PUT_ HER DOWN! AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY A ZANTENTSUKEN WAS HER FUTURE! AS WELL AS THE FACT THAT SHE'S A DIRTY BLUE!" ** Sarge shouted.

Tifa was motionless on the mat as Lightning laid next to her, exhausted from all that has taken place, but has enough energy to get on top of Tifa and hook the leg with her arms, as the crowd counted the ref!

"The COVER! Lightning over Tifa off that! She HAS to be done off that!" Church called.

"Tifa Lockhart..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"You Just Got Sarge'd!" Sarge finished.

"IT'S OVER! LIGHTNING RETAINS! LIGHTNING DID IT! SHE TOOK THE TORCH FROM TIFA!" Church exclaimed.

**_You think you're so damn perfect_ **

**_Well I think you're worthless_ **

**_I don't care what you think of me_ **

**_I'm better than you'll ever be_ **

**_Take a look inside the mirror_ **

**_Before you throw your stones at me_ **

**_You're playing the saint_ **

**_Just playing the saint_ **

**_Just playing the saint_ **

**_You can't judge me_ **

**("Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer)**

"Here is your winner...and STILL the UCA Women's Champion of the World...LIGHTNING FAAARRROOOOOOOOOOONNN!" Cait Sith announced...secretly sad that Tifa lost.

The crowd stood on its feet, and applause came its way as the fans were cheering the amazing match they just saw, as Lightning laid on top of Tifa's motionless form for a few moments as she was exhausted. Eventually, she stirred and slowly pushed herself up to her feet, nearly stumbling as she had exerted so much into this match, and eventually she found herself up, leaning on the ropes in tiredness. Jimmy went over to Lightning then, and raised her arm in victory for all to see, and while some boos were audible, many were still clapping for the match. Lightning managed to fully realize what had happened, what she had done, and then soaked in the atmosphere as much as she could, basking in her victory. Lightning was then handed her title, and she took it without saying a word and raised it high for all to see, showing that she was still Champion.

"What a MATCH. We just saw a HELL of a classic match between these two Final Fantasy females, they put it all on the line to be top dog in the Women's Division. They gave it their all, but in the end, it was Lightning who came out on top." Church stated.

"She certainly did, and she deserves to be! Tifa just would not GO DOWN, so Lightning had to put her down. I'll give my helmet to this match, it was one hell of a match, but in the end, Lightning is STILL Champion! GOOD FOR YOU!" Sarge cheered.

"Lightning did what she said she was going to do...she took the torch from Tifa. And she took it with insane force if you ask me. Such a DAMN GOOD MATCH, everything we thought it would be." Church stated.

Lightning continued to raise the title high, standing in the center of the ring as she had her eyes closed, taking it all in a for a minute or two...

...

...until TIFA suddenly grabbed the title and yanked it away from the Champ. Lightning proceeded to glare coldly at Tifa, who stood her ground and stared back at Lightning.

"Woah...Tifa just TOOK the title she failed to capture away from Lightning...and the tension is THICK now. That's...not really expected from Tifa. What is she doing?" Church questioned.

"She's being a BITCH is what she is! A dirtbag! A dirty Blue! You LOST, Tifa! You SORE LOSER!" Sarge exclaimed.

The two tired competitors, covered in sweat, still stared at each other, while Lightning proclaimed coldly "That's mine. You lost. Get over it." However, Tifa just continued to stare down the Champion, before she then looked down at the title in her hand, one she had held many times before. After staring at it for several seconds, she held it with both hands...

...and actually PLACED it over Lightning's SHOULDER HERSELF. Lightning was surprised and so was the crowd as the Champ held onto her title, and she looked at her former challenger, who stared at her still...before saying "...Hell of a match."

...before EXTENDING her hand for a handshake, causing the crowds to pop in shock.

"What is this? What is THIS?! What is she DOING?!" Sarge questioned.

"She's EXTENDING the hand for a handshake! A show of RESPECT for Lightning and what she did! After what we saw...I'm SURPRISED! But even Tifa can't deny what happened! But will Lightning even do this?" Church asked.

Lightning looked down at the hand in shock, clearly not expecting this, before looking up at Tifa and asking what her game was. However, Tifa was firm and just kept her hand out, making it clear what she was trying to show. The Champ looked back down at the hand, clearly having mixed thoughts on this. The crowd's thoughts were clear as they chanted "SHAKE HER HAND!" over and over, and Lightning just continued to stare down at the hand, almost eyeing perhaps with disgust. After some more staring at the hand, she then TURNED AWAY...

...

...before she stopped halfway turned with her back to Tifa, mulling it over. And she closes her eyes, groans, before turning around and SHAKES TIFA'S HAND TO A POP.

"And Lightning SHAKES HER HAND! She shakes her hand! A show of respect, one even SHE had to yield to." Church called.

The two shook hands as they stared at each other, and Tifa simply gave a nod as she said "You took the torch from me. You did good."

...

...before PULLING Lightning close by the hand so they are face-to-face, Lightning narrowing her eyes as Tifa stared into her eyes and said...

"Now you better damn sure run with it."

Tifa then let go of the hand and after, she then exited the ring and after one last look at Lightning, made the long walk up the ramp and to the back, hands on her hips, all while Lightning watched her leave.

"And Tifa with one final phrase to the Champion. I'm pretty sure they still don't like each other, I'm sure she would have preferred someone other than Lightning, but respect was earned. And a torch was definitely passed tonight." Church called.

"Yeah, well good for her. At least she knows that Lightning was that great. But this is now Lightning's time! Because as she said...Lightning NOW has the torch!" Sarge proclaimed.

Lightning watched her leave for a few more moments before she proceeded to climb up the corner, stared out at the crowd...before raising her title high into the air, which caused some pyro to explode above her, showering her in the light of the fireworks as she had the title raised high above her. She stared out into the crowd as this all happened, and exclaimed "This is my division now! This MY time now! This...is the time of the Rookie Revolution!" A mixed reaction came from the crowd as Lightning continued to hold up the title, eyes closed and head held up to feel it all.

"She does, we can't deny it. If you hate her or don't like her, it's irrelevant right now. Because at this point, we got a new top dog in this division! A new top Final Fantasy girl in the business! And she is the Vice President of the Rookie Revolution! Her name...is Lightning Farron! Her time...is NOW!" Church called.

The last shot before we head to the back is of Lightning holding up the title as she stands on the corner, fireworks going off above her as holds her head up with eyes, before she drops the head and opens her eyes, an intense focus in them as she said "All Hail the Rookie Revolution" and indeed, that may be the case in UCA...

* * *

The camera goes to backstage, and we go to the backstage locker room door of the Mushroom Kingdom...

...and who else BURSTS out of it than Toad, who has his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the hall, with Luigi and the rest of the Kingdom following after him worriedly.

"Toad! Where-a you-a GOING?!" Luigi questioned as he followed Toad.

"Outta here. Back to the hotel." Toad replied brusquely.

"But Mario's match is up next! It's LITERALLY about to happen! You're just going to leave BEFORE that?!" Peach questioned.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi also piped in.

"Well, didn't he say he didn't "need" us? He didn't me to help him win this?" Toad asked in return, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. "Seems to me he doesn't really need me around here. Or ANY of us for that matter. Therefore, I don't see a reason to stick around this stadium now. He can take care of himself."

"You know he's NOT going to like that you just left without telling him?" Daisy noted.

"Yeah, he-a didn't want any of us to leave yet..." Luigi muttered.

"...Well, don't I have a mind of my own, SUPER Luigi?" Toad replied crisply, causing Luigi to get slightly taken back at the GPW name mention, and has him look down. "...He can win on his own. I got my own things I need to do. Let him worry about Matt. It's not our problem. Let's see how well he does then."

And with that, Toad just left on that note without another word said, the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom looking at each other. They were obviously bothered by his words, but they couldn't focus on it. Why? Because they focus on a nearby TV, for the biggest title match of the night was up next...


	51. World Heavyweight Title Match

The camera goes back to Church and Sarge at ringside, and they obviously have a bit to say about that...

"Where is Toad GOING?! Isn't he going to watch Mario's great victory over Matt?!" Sarge questioned.

"I don't think he is, he's OUT OF HERE. I don't think he really liked what Mario had to say earlier..." Church noted.

"Why?! Mario is his leader, he's just saying what needs to beg said to make sure Toad succeeds! Toad needs to learn from the greatest Red himself in order to do better! He needs to be here for the greatness, to know what it takes to win! It'll help his own career, I'm sure of it!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Well, Mario DID say he could do it WITHOUT his and the other Kingdom's help. So Toad's just making that the case. He doesn't need Toad here, so Toad isn't going to be here. Isn't that what Mario wants?" Church sarcastically said.

"Well...YEAH! ...I guess. He can show Toad how to do it with him watching from the hotel! The Greatest Champion Ever will show how things are done, and be forever grateful!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Yeah...sure...let's go with that." Church deadpanned. "Either way, with or without, nothing's going to change because coming up next..."

The match card graphic showed up on screen, with a blue and white streak riding through the city, and above the blur was an image of Matt playing a guitar with intensity before playing one last great note and then looking at the camera with intensity as the Crest of Friendship was behind him, then a red and blue streak was shown riding through the city on the other side, an image of Mario above it, putting his signature hat on his head as he holds the World Title over his shoulder with a smug grin on his face, the Mushroom of the Super Mario series behind him...

...and then the two blurs flew up to the middle of the star in the middle of the city and clashed with each other, causing an explosion of colors as the star spun several times, before slowing down. And that revealed Matt on one side, turning from the right towards the camera, running his hands through his hair before pointing towards the camera in a confident manner, and Mario was on the other side, holding the World Title above him and exclaiming "Greatest Champion Ever!" before throwing the title over his shoulder with a smirk, and then the words appeared under them:  **SUPER MARIO VS. MATT ISHIDA: UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP.**

"...it's the second of our three main events, and the biggest title match of this night! The Royal Rumble winner, Matt Ishida, challenges Super Mario for the World Heavyweight Championship on UCA's biggest stage!" Church exclaimed.

"Matt doesn't stand a CHANCE! This is SUPER MARIO! The greatest Red who ever lived! Matt expects to win the title off of him?! He doesn't stand a chance! We're about to see a Resurrection die, people!" Sarge proclaimed.

"I don't know if that's going to happen, Sarge, Matt is determined as hell in order to win this match, and it's so very personal after what Mario has done. This one's going to be a fight we won't take our eyes off, and I think these two are going to do whatever they can to each other, all for the World Title." Church called.

The crowd was cheering loudly as they knew the World Title match was next, and it was going to be a hell of match...

...but then the arena was suddenly bathed in dark blue lighting, and a siren suddenly sounded throughout the arena, with white lights going on and off repeatedly, as a guitar was suddenly played with the siren, and it sounded like it was played LIVE...

_**One more shot** _

_**And then I'm over and out** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers what I'm talking about** _

The lyrics began to be sang, and as smoke was slightly covering the stage, and amid the dark blue lightning, you could clearly see...PEROXYWHY?GEN playing live on the stage, playing their guitars and drums, and the crowd popped at recognizing the stage...

_**One shot** _

_**And then I'm under and gone** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers they are nothing but wrong** _

And then the crowd popped because who else came out, but JEFF FREAKIN' HARDY, the Enigma himself leading the song as he sang the lyrics to the song he created, live for the Final Clash crowd, playing to them all as the band played the song...

_**One more way to make it easy for you** _

_**Know I'm gonna make it rough until the end** _

_**One less way I have to do this for you** _

_**Nothing's gonna bring me around the bend** _

But soon, they began to hear one more guitar in the mix with the rest of the band, one more than what they had playing. And suddenly, someone came out from behind the stage. A man with his head held down, holding a customized blue and white guitar and playing it with intensity, practically rocking out onto the stage...

**_One more way to get the messaging across now_ **

**_I gotta do this on my own_ **

**_One less way I've gotta prove this to you_ **

He now stood in the middle of the band and the stage, bathed in the dark blue lighting and playing the guitar so expertly that people were actually rocking their heads to it, and Jeff Hardy continued to sing, until he reached a certain lyric...

**_One less way_ **

_**Gone** _

Then suddenly, the man jumped up through the air and down onto the stage, SLAMMING his guitar down onto the stage so hard it BROKE, and the moment he did, the lights came back on as a MASSIVE explosion of blue and white pyro came across the stage and Tron in all extravagant manners, and Jeff sang his heart out.

**_I (One more shot) have been resurrected_ **

**_One more shot_ **

**_And then I'm over and out_ **

**_I'm gonna show the non believers what I'm talking about_ **

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

And the lights now illuminated the rocker as he lifted his head, revealing it to be  **MATT ISHIDA** to an absolutely INSANE pop. His face was actually painted up, with the colors of blue and white and in the manner of Garurumon's fur to make the face look like his partner Digimon. He looked out into the massive crowd before as blue and white flashed all over the arena, the Crest of Friendship flashing on the Tron behind him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and soaked in the atmosphere. He then slapped hands with Jeff Hardy, and fist bumped him before making his way down the long ramp towards the ring.

**_Ooh, I (One more shot) have been resurrected_ **

**_One more shot and then I'm under and gone_ **

**_I'm gonna show the non believers they are nothing but wrong_ **

**_Until the day I die_ **

"Here is MATT ISHIDA, making his way to the ring the ONLY WAY he can, in rocking fashion!" Church stated. Just two to three months ago, this man returned to Fiction Wrestling in the Royal Rumble Match. Just before that, he had not been seen in FOREVER. He had been wallowing in depression over what happened with the Destined, his brother TK, and his former girlfriend Sora and Tai. We weren't even sure he would ever return. But he came back at the No. 2 spot in the Rumble, and went over an HOUR to win the WHOLE DAMN THING. And now he's here, in the biggest stage he's ever been in, in the biggest match in his career. To him, this is the culmination of his Resurrection, his revival in Fiction Wrestling. And it's gotta go through Mario, who has put him through hell, and he won't accept anything accept winning the World Title in this match."

_**One more way to make it easy for you** _

_**Know I'm gonna motivate till the end** _

_**One last way I'm gonna do this for you** _

_**No one's gonna bring me around the bend** _

_**One more way to get the messaging across now** _

"Well he'll have to accept LOSING in the BIGGEST WAY IMAGINABLE, because there's NO WAY he's gonna conquer the greatest Red ever, you damn dirty Blue! NO ONE wanted Matt back, not a single damn person, but of course he can't stay away, so he's gotta try to take the spotlight! Of course he's gotta try to be better than Mario, well too bad, dirtbag, because Mario is gonna CRUSH HIM like his Space Mountain is gonna CRUMBLE because it just can't stand tall!" Church just stared at Sarge incredulously at that. "He picked the wrong Red to battle against, and it's gonna end in PAIN him! Because tonight, his Resurrection DIES...HORRIBLY!"

_**I've gotta rule this on my own** _

_**One last way I have to prove this to you** _

_**One last way** _

_**And I'm gone** _

Church just shook his head and continued. "Matt has been part of many big stages before, such as WrestleMania, but he's never been at a Final Clash. And he never's been in a match as big as this. His FIRST main event match on a stage like this, but you see that face paint...he's ready for war. And he's gonna give it his all to win that title."

Matt continued to make his way down the ramp, until he reached ringside, and looked around at the crowd at him before making his way to a side of the ring, and then jumped onto the apron and turned to the fans as he held onto the rope, the fans cheering him wildly as he rocked his head to the song before entering the ring.

_**I (One more shot) have been resurrected** _

_**One more shot** _

_**And then I'm over and out** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers what I'm talking about** _

Matt then made his way to the corner, and climbed it and splayed his arms out, the fans eating it all up. He then lowered his arms and continued to rock his head, before he looked up, and saw the DigiDestined in their seats, as well as his girlfriend, Platinum Berlitz. He nodded towards the Destined, saying "I've got this..." before pointing to Platinum, motioning that this was one for her before she jumped off the corner and walked to the center of the ring.

_**Ooh, I (One more shot) have been resurrected** _

_**One more shot** _

_**And then I'm under and gone** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers they are nothing but wrong** _

_**Until the day I die** _

Jeff Hardy and Peroxy?gen ended the song there as the crowd cheered loudly, and Jeff Hardy held up a hand for Matt and made it clear he was cheering his counterpart to pull it off before he and the band made their way to the back.

And Matt Ishida stood in the middle of the ring as the flashy entrance was over, and it was gametime. He looked out at the crowd, who were still loud and chanting "MATT! MATT! MATT!", "RE-SU-REC-TION!", and "FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP!" and he just slightly grinned at all the fanfare before turning towards the stage, waiting for his opponent. He just wondered how it would happen...

...but then the lights dimmed greatly, leaving the crowd with not much to see on the stage, and suddenly and swiftly, a Mushroom Kingdom pipe rose up through the stage, very tall once it stops, leaving the crowd confused for a bit...

"What the heck is Mario up to? Seriously what is he-"

Church was interrupted by the sound of a piano playing over the speakers...and one word was suddenly shouted...

_**GLORIOUS!** _

"OH NO..." Church muttered in horror.

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**Till' I'm victorious** _

_**And I will defend** _

_**I will defend** _

**("Glorious Domination" by CFO$)**

When the music picked up after that, a spotlight suddenly shined down the pipe, and when it did,  **SUPER MARIO** rose up from the pipe in classic Super Mario fashion, wearing an extravagant red and blue robe with the words "Greatest Champion Ever" on the back, and the World Heavyweight Title around his waist. The crowd just rain THUNDEROUS boos on him, as he splayed his arms out in god-like fashion and raised his head to the sky as he stood on top of the pipe. The pipe then began to lower down the ground with Mario still in the pose he was in.

_**Glorious** _

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**Till' I'm victorious** _

_**And I will defend** _

_**I will defend** _

Eventually, the pipe receded back into the stage, leaving Mario on the stage, and that was when the lights came fully back on. That showed rows of Toads lined up across both sides of the stage, with Piranha Plants lined up next to them, who began firing fireballs into the air and over Mario's head in extravagant display, the Toad singing along to the song as well in a opera like fashion. Banners then dropped down on both sides of the Tron, each one showing Mario holding up a different World Title he's won.

_**And I'll do what I must** _

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**I'm so glorious** _

_**Until the end** _

_**Until the end** _

Mario then walked down the ramp, arms still splayed out in practically arrogant manner, and as he walked down the ramp, Yoshis of all different colors were lined down the ramp on both sides, and as Mario walked down past them, the Yoshis threw golden ribbons over him from both sides, showering him in gold. And as they did, the UniverseTron began to count from 1, showing all of Mario's reign since he won the title. It kept going, even flashing phrases mid-count such as "Mr. Nintendo," "The Champion of Life," "The G.O.A.T." and of course "The Greatest Champion Ever," until it struck to "430" in big gold letters as the Plants continued to fire fireballs, and the Toad continued to sing in opera fashion.

_**Glorious** _

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**Till' I'm victorious** _

_**And I will defend** _

_**I will defend** _

"...He just has to feed that giant ego. He just HAS to." Church deadpanned in every manner possible. "Good God...well...here is the World Heavyweight Champion, the man who calls himself 'The Greatest Champion Ever.' And...well...there's an argument for that, unfortunately. He has held almost every World Title imaginable, he's a legend, and he's held that World Title longer than anybody. 430 DAYS. The longest World Title reign in UCA history. Everybody has tried, and everybody has failed to dethrone him. But Matt wants to change that. He wants to be the one to FINALLY end his reign of terror. And Mario...well, considering what he's said to Matt, and what he did to him and his girlfriend, we've SEEN the lengths he'll go to keep his title."

_**And I'll do what I must** _

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**I'm so glorious** _

_**Until the end** _

_**Until the end** _

"And he WILL keep his title! What chance does Matt have against Mario?! He was right, this is reality, and Matt can't fight! He's not Tai Kamiya, and it's not going to change anything! He doesn't need the Mushroom Kingdom to beat MATT of all people! He's the GREATEST RED! He's our SAVIOR, OUR HERO, and the GREATEST! He will make sure this Resurrection DIES here and now! What makes Matt so special from everybody else?! NOTHING! He's just a dirty Blue like the rest of the Blues! And he will fall to the Greatest Champion Ever! Everyone has! And he will be no different! The reign shall live on, because there is no other outcome!" Sarge proclaimed.

_**Glorious** _

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**Till' I'm victorious** _

_**And I will defend** _

_**I will defend** _

"Well, Mario knows the big stage better than Matt does. He has been part of two World Title Match at Final Clash before in 1994, and last year, and was in every Final Clash from the start to the mid 1990s. He has more big match experience than anyone else in Fiction Wrestling. Will that help him here? It just may." Church stated.

Mario continued to walk down the ramp with all that over-the-top fare until he reached ringside, and climbed up the steps and entered the ring. He then proceeded to splays his arms out once more, showing off for all the world to see as 100,000 rain down hatred on him. He then climbed up a corner, unhooked the title around his waist and held it high above his head, shouting "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" soaking in all the hatred.

_**And I'll do what I must** _

_**No, I won't give in** _

_**I won't give in** _

_**I'm so glorious** _

_**Until the end** _

_**Until the end** _

He held up the title for as long as he could until he came down from the corner as the music ended, and took off his robe before he handed it to ringside. He then turned to Matt, who just kept his eyes on him, and the Champion put his title over his shoulder, the smirk of Mario appearing on his face, as Cait Sith was in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall..and is for the UCA WORLD...HEAVYWEIGHT...CHAMPIONSHIP!" Cait Sith announced as the crowd popped, and a graphic of the world showed up on screen before the image of the title spun onto the screen over the world until it stopped for others to see.

"Introducing first, the challenger...from Odaiba, Japan, weighing in at 224 lbs...he is the bearer of the Crest of Friendship, the man who is on a quest of "Resurrection"...he is the winner of the UCA Royal Rumble Match...he is YAMATO "MATT" ISHIDA!" Cait Sith announced.

The crowd exploded as Matt pumped both of his fists into the air, the crowd once again chanting "MATT! MATT! MATT!" before he pointed to Mario to show he was coming for him.

"And the opponent...from Brooklyn, New York, now residing in and representing the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 249 lbs...he is arguably the most recognizable video game character of all time, one of the greatest fictional wrestlers to ever exist...he is the reigning, defending, and longest reigning UCA World Heavyweight Champion of all time...the self-proclaimed "Greatest Champion Ever"...SUPER MARIO!" Cait Sith announced.

Mario raised the title high above him once more and got into Matt's face as he shouted "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EVER!" as Matt just muttered "Not for long..." and Jimmy Aaron, the referee for this match, just pulled the two away from each other. He asked for the title, and Mario looked at it, before kissing it then handing it to Jimmy who then held it up high for all to see, then handed it to ringside. He then checked on both of them, and they simply both nodded, ready to get this going...and then Jimmy rang the bell!

"And HERE WE GO! The RICHEST PRIZE in UCA on the line here! Super Mario versus Matt Ishida, Greatness versus Resurrection, TIME TO FIND WHO LEAVES WITH THE GOLD!" Church called.

Mario and Matt met each other in the ring, eyeing each other for a bit as they raised their arms up, and then Matt went for a lock-up. However, Mario ducked the attempt, and when Matt turned around he got a right to the face. Matt held his face after that shot as Mario smirked arrogantly, and Matt just shook his head before circling Mario once more and readied himself. He then went for another lock-up, but Mario again ducked it, and when Matt turned around, he got ANOTHER right to the face. Matt backed up against the ropes, and rubbed his face, and Mario just chuckled, splaying his arms out and exclaiming "GREATEST...CHAMPION...EVER!" believing he had things well in hand. But then Matt just turned to him in annoyed manner, looking at him for a second before Mario's eyes widened and he ran out of the ring as Matt CHASED him out there! Matt followed after him, and proceeded to chase him around the ring a few times!

"Matt just had enough of Mario's shit and is now after his ass! Mario running around the ring for his life here!" Church called.

"He's just letting Matt have his fun for the moment, giving him a bone! That's what all the greats do!" Sarge exclaimed.

Eventually, Mario slid back into the ring and Matt slid back in after, but Mario nailed a Soccer Kick to the gut as soon as he did. Mario then stomped out Matt several times before picking him and throwing him in the corner, and began to nail rights on him repeatedly, so viciously that Jimmy had to pull Mario away from him and admonish him. Mario just shrugged off Jimmy and wanted to go back to Matt, but Matt suddenly threw him into the corner himself and began throwing furious rights at Mario's skull himself. Mario was stunned and couldn't defend himself from the rights, and then Matt grabbed the arm and Irish Whipped him into the corner as hard as he could! Mario's back hit the corner and he stumbled out of it, and right into a Hip Toss from the Destined! Mario then stumbled back up to his feet, but was brought back down by a beautiful Dropkick from Matt!

"Dropkick off the Hip Toss! Mario tried to get one over on Matt, but that didn't fly and he just got dropped! Not a good start for him." Church said.

"He'll bounce back, because he's the Greatest Red Ever! Matt's just having his obligatory good start, it'll wear off eventually." Sarge proclaimed.

Mario held his chest in pain as he once again got up, but was nailed this by a Swinging Neckbreaker from Matt! Cover from Matt! 1...2...Mario kicks out! Matt quickly picks up Mario, and hits him with a Body Slam to the mat, and then proceeded to climb up the corner after getting on the apron. He managed to reach the top, but Mario had gotten up to try and cut off Matt, but Matt caught him with a right to stagger him back. Matt then stood and dived off and MARIO SIDESTEPPED THE MISSILE DROPKICK! Matt crashed down onto the mat hard onto his stomach, and then he stumbles to his feet, but then Mario bounces off the ropes and nails a Big Boot to the face that brings Matt back down onto his back! Mario then bounced off the ropes, and nails a Senton off them on the Destined and quickly makes a cover! 1...2...Matt kicks out!

"Oh, MISTAKE! Mistake off the Missile Dropkick, and Mario capitalizes! And now momentum's about to swing to Mario." Church called.

"That's where the momentum belongs anyway! Not like Matt was doing any good with it." Sarge stated.

Mario quickly mounts Matt off of that, and begins throwing rights down on the skull of Matt, determined to do as much damage as possible. After at least ten fists and the ref pulling him off, Mario then picked up Matt and Irish Whipped him into the ropes, and caught him on the rebound with a Back Elbow, before running the ropes and hitting a Running Leg Drop across the throat before another. 1...2...Matt kicks out. Mario was getting more and more confident as he stood and watched Matt, and quickly knocked him down with a right. He exclaimed "This all you got?" with a chuckle before he picked up Matt, and Matt suddenly nails a Jawbreaker on him! Mario holds his jaw in pain as Matt gets up, and goes for a kick to the gut, but Mario CATCHES it! Mario just wags a finger before spinning Matt around, grabbing him from behind and FULL NELSON SLAM CONNECTS!

"Full Nelson Slam! With full control of the match, Mario just plants Matt with that with authority! And now a cover!" Church called.

Mario covers Matt!

1...

2...

Matt kicks out at 2.34!

"Matt may have survived that, but they always do! Mario will take his time, he always does." Sarge said confidently.

Mario wastes no time in picking Matt up to a seated position, before nailing a few repeated knees to the back, and then proceeding to put in a Chinlock on him. He pulld back on the chin as his knee pressed against Matt's back, causing Matt great pain, but the crowd clapped repeatedly, trying to will him back in. Eventually, Matt managed to stand up, Mario still having the Chinlock, before grabbing the head and managing to Snapmare him over his shoulder. Mario rolled onto his feet, and Matt grabbed his head and began nailing Forearms to the face repeatedly! He then Irish Whipped Mario into the corner before running and Mario AVOIDS the Corner Splash as Matt hits the turnbuckle face-first! Matt stumbles back a bit, and Mario quickly grabs him from behind and Inverted DDT connects! Cover!

"Inverted DDT connects full-flush! Mario put a stop to Matt gaining momentum, and dropped him! And now another cover!" Sarge stated.

1...

2...

Matt kicks out at 2.29!

"Well, we knew this would go on awhile, but Mario will soon show us all why he's the greatest...by vanquishing his mortal enemy...FRIENDSHIP!" Sarge rambled.

"...Yeaaaaaahhhh no." Church deadpanned.

Mario did not even sweat it, he had full control of this match as he stood up and looked down at Matt, trying to get up, and pretty much knocked him down with a right yet AGAIN. "What's-a wrong, Matty Baby? Spotlight too-a much for ya?" Mario then knocks down Matt again with a right before saying "Well that's-a to be expected. This is a stage only-a reserved for-a ME. Not YOU." And then ANOTHER right to knock Matt down, before he grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to his knees, holding him up for the Destined and Platinum to watch from their seats, and shouted to him "Hey look! It's your favorite rocker, right where he belongs...kneeling next to me!" Matt tried to fight back after with a few rights, but Mario just knees him in the gut, before grabbing him by the waist and Gutwrench Suplex connects! Mario stood up, and looked down at Matt...before STOMPING his boot into Matt's face, and splaying his arms out with his foot on Matt's face, soaking in all the hatred.

"...Well that isn't total disrespect at all to Matt." Church stated sarcastically. "Complete and utter arrogance by Mario to Matt, I don't think he even thinks Matt is BELOW his level."

"Well why should he? He's the Greatest Red Ever! And how many times has he been on this stage? And Matt has been on this stage and match how many times? ...That's why he's a dirtbag." Sarge proclaimed.

The crowd was now chanting "AAASSSHOOOOLLLEEE!" at Mario, whp just grinned at his dominance and superiority so far before he picked up Matt, and threw him into the corner. He walked over to the opposite corner, rather arrogantly as he seemed nonchalant before running towards Matt WHO SUDDENLY RUNS OUT OF THE CORNER AND NAILS A SLINGBLADE ON MARIO!

"SLINGBLADE! Mario may regret getting that cocky with Matt, because the Destined just caught him like THAT!" Church stated.

"How dare he! That's out great Red general! Who does he think he is?!" Sarge asked.

"The guy who wants take the World Title from him, that's who!" Church exclaimed.

Mario holds the back of his head in pain, and Matt lies on the ground in pain before slowly pushing himself to his feet. He manages to get up just as Mario manages to get to his knees, and Matt FRONT DROPKICKS him in the back to send him FACE-FIRST into the second turnbuckle! Mario held his face in pain as he sat against the corner, and Matt began to STOMP A MUDHOLE in Mario, pretty much fed up with the way Mario was treating him! The stomps kept coming and coming until Jimmy had to pull him away, but Matt just ran to the opposite corner, and ran back to nail a massive Hesitation Corner Dropkick to the seated Mario! Mario fell down and rolled across the mat, and Matt proceeded to climb the corner!

"And Matt's on a DAMN ROLL! He's gaining serious fire as he climbs the corner, and Mario is just down, and waiting to take the pain!" Church called.

"No, Mario, move out of the way! Save yourself...so you can destroy the Blues! You're the only one who can!" Sarge cried out.

Matt had managed to get to the top of the corner, and sized up Mario before diving off...but Mario rolled out of the way! And Matt adjusted himself mid-air so he would roll through the dive, and rolled onto his feet on the mat. Matt turned around and RIGHT INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY LIFT...

...but Matt managed to slip out from behind Mario, landing on his feet as he grabbed the arm and Irish Whipped him so hard into a corner so hard, he practically went OVER the ropes and corner and crashed down onto the outside!

"FORGET getting sent into the corner, Mario just got sent to the OUTSIDE! He was whipped CLEAR OVER the ropes with a splat!" Church called.

"Someone scoop him up off the floor! We must have him face the enemy at all costs!" Sarge cried out.

Mario writhed in pain, but Matt wasn't done as he waited for Mario to get up on the outside, and the moment he did, he quickly ran towards the corner, practically RUNNING UP IT...

...

...

...AND DIVED OFF IT TO THE OUTSIDE TO CRASH DOWN ONTO MARIO WITH A HUGE DIVING CROSSBODY!

"AND MATT GETS A LITTLE EXTREME! Matt dives to the outside to wipe out Mario with a CROSSBODY!" Church exclaimed.

"You're not extreme anymore, go back to the Attitude Era where you belong, Matt!" Sarge stated.

The crowd exploded as Mario was laid out and Matt rolled off of him, and slowly got up to his feet. With an expression of fire on his face, he picked up Mario and threw him back into the ring and quickly covered him.

"And now a cover, Matt going for the win!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Mario kicks out at 2.45!

"Only two! Only two, but Matt now has control back! And that's bad news for Mario!" Church stated.

"Mario, quick, take control by its hoove and ram it into Matt's torso!" Sarge rambled.

Matt gets on his knees, grabbing Mario's head and pounds on it several times, all the memories of what Mario's done seeping him through him. He then drags Mario off his feet and Irish Whips him into the ropes, and goes for a Back Body Drop, but Mario catches him on the bounce back with an upward kick to the chest to send him up. Mario then bounces off the ropes AND RIGHT INTO A SPINNING WHEEL KICK! Mario holds his jaw as he stumbles up to his feet and turns around RIGHT INTO A FRANKENSTEINER FROM MATT! Matt quickly hooks a leg in a Rana pin!

"FRANKENSTEINER! Out of nowhere, and now the pin off it!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Mario kicks out at 2.43!

"Mario will NOT be defeated by a simple Frankensteiner!" Sarge stated. "For this is...RED...VERSUS...BLU-"

"Shut up, Sarge." Church interrupted.

Mario holds his head as Matt stands up to his feet, and Mario stumbles up to near a corner, where he got a Corner Clothesline for his trouble, and then Matt follows it up with a Running Bulldog out of the corner! Mario holds his face as he gets up but that's as Matt runs to the corner AND SPRINGBOARDS OFF IT TO NAIL A TORNADO DDT ON MARIO! Matt stands up to his feet, the crowd cheering as he feels it, intensity in his eyes as he waits for Mario to get up before grabbing him from behind...

...

...

...and LIFTS HIM FOR THE DIGITAL BREAKDOWN-BUT MARIO QUICKLY NAILS AN ELBOW TO STOP THAT! Matt holds his head as he drops Mario to his feet, but quickly runs at Mario, who sidesteps him, and Matt bounces off the ropes to A VICIOUS LARIAT! Matt practically rolls through it as he stumbles up...

"OH! Lariat! One so damn hard it practically had him roll back onto his feet!" Church called.

...

...

...and Mario bounces off the rope AND NORTHERN LARIAT TO THE BACK OF THE SKULL!

"And Mario was so nice, he gave one to the back of his skull as well! That's Super Mario for you!" Sarge stated.

Mario drops down and turns Matt over for a cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Matt kicks out at 2.56!

"And Matt survives that, but that's got to hurt the head, and that only helps Mario!" Church called.

Mario stands up to his feet, rubbing his face almost in indignation before muttering to himself that that would not happen again, before he picked up Matt, but Matt breaks free and goes for a kick. But again, Mario simply catches it, wagging a finger as if to say he's too smart for that-BUT HE DIDN'T SEE THE ENZIGURI COMING! Mario staggers about, holding his head in pain, and Matt stands and RUNS FORWARD...

...

...

...and Mario BACK BODY DROPS MATT OVER THE ROPES! But Matt manages to latch onto the top rope to hang onto it, preventing from crashing onto the outside. He then proceeded to Skin the Cat over the ropes...

"Oh wait, Mario didn't get rid of Matt! Matt showing how to Skin the Cat...!" Church called.

...

...

...BUT AS HE WAS UPSIDE DOWN, MARIO CAUGHT SIGHT OF HIM AND KICKED HIM IN THE FACE! MATT FELL OFF THE ROPES AND DROPPED NASTILY ON THE GROUND!

"AND MARIO JUST SHOWED HOW A CAT GOES SPLAT! WHAT WONDERFUL VIOLENCE!" Sarge cheered.

"SON OF A...! Mario caught wind of what Matt was doing, and just gave a kick to the face before Matt could complete it! And the result was NASTY!" Church called.

The crowd gasped in shock as Matt writhed in pain, but Mario quickly slid out of the ring and pulled Matt up, lifted him into his clutches AND FALLAWAY SLAMS HIM INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Matt arched his back in pain, writhing on the ground, as Mario stood up and looked down at Matt, saying "You still want to dance with the big boys, Matty Baby? Still want to keep going?" Matt continued to writhe as Mario talked him down, but Matt just tried to push himself up. Mario took that as an insult as he just kicked Matt down...

...he then went over and grabbed his World Title from the ringside crew despite their protests, stood over Matt and grabbed him by the hair to hold his head up, and held the title to his face, as he exclaimed "You see this?! This is mine! This is for people like me! The greats! The greatest! Not you and your stupid Resurrection! You're no Tai Kamiya! You're NOTHING! This is reality! ACCEPT IT!"

"And MORE disrespect to Matt, just SHOVING the title into his face, as if to BRAG about it. He's trying to degrade Matt at every turn. As if we need anymore evidence of him as an arrogant asshole." Church groaned.

"Hey, he's just telling Matt what is reality! Isn't that what he's been trying to do all month long? He's doing Matt a favor! Matt should be thanking him." Sarge reasoned.

"Yeah, I don't think Matt sees it that way. I think he sees it more as wanting to shove his foot up Mario's ass." Church snarked.

Matt, however, refused to believe that as he tried to push Mario, but the Champ just SLAMMED the back of his head down onto the ground. He then looked and saw the Spanish Announce Table, eyeing it...and just as Lopez and Gonzales said "Of course" in Spanish, Mario had placed his title on the steel steps and BEGAN CLEARING THE TABLE.

"Weeeelll SHIT. I think Lopez and Gonzales are regretting their table still standing because Mario has EVIL PLANS with it now!" Church called.

"The table is ready to give its life for the cause of the Reds! Lopez is going to be so proud!" Sarge reasoned.

_"No, I'm not. I don't even like this asshole."_ Lopez remarked in Spanish.

"Hehe, you said it, Lopez. What a great day it's going to be." Sarge said proudly as Lopez just facepalmed.

After clearing the table, and then entering and exiting the ring to break up the ref's count, he picked up Matt and placed him between his legs. After raising his arm, and exclaiming "GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!", he lifted Matt up into a Prawn Hold...

"It's not going to be a great day for Matt because he's ABOUT TO GO FOR A RIDE!" Church called.

...

...but then Matt grabbed hold of the ring ropes, and proceeded to pull himself off Mario's shoulder and onto the apron! Mario was stunned but when he turned around, he got a back kick to the face to stun him, and Matt then backed up the apron and then proceeded to SOCCER KICK Mario right in the face to send him down to the ground! Mario gets up to his feet in pain, and Matt sees him, and realizes something, so he grasps the ropes, waits for Mario to get up...

"Dammit, who said the dirtbag could save himself like that?! He's supposed to go through the table and-Wait, what is he doing?!" Sarge questioned.

"I think he's about to get even MORE EXTREME...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND SPRINGBOARDS OFF THE ROPES  _AND MARIO MOVES OUT OF THE WAY OF THE TWISTING SPRINGBOARD CROSSBODY! MATT CRASHES ONTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE THAT DOES NOT GIVE WITH A SPLAT!_

_"SON OF A BITCH! MATT WENT FOR IT ALL, AND GOT NOTHING! AND THE TABLE DID NOT GIVE AGAIN! MATT JUST FLEW STRAIGHT INTO AN UNFORGIVING TABLE AND HE'S JUST LIKE A FLY ON A WINDOW NOW!"_  Church called.

_"SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE, WE SALUTE YOU IN YOUR SERVICE OF MARIO'S KINGDOM! YOU SHALL BE HONORED FOREVER!"_ Sarge saluted the table.

Lopez and Gonzales...well they just gave the thumbs up to Puma Loco and White Pantera, with Gonzales giving a "Gracias!" to them.

Mario sits against the steel steps, panting at the close call as Matt lays lifeless on the table, the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The ref was counting at this point, and was now at 4, so Mario pulled himself and was about to get back into the ring...

...but then stopped himself as he turned to look at the lifeless Matt. He stared at the Destined, before shaking his head, saying "Not that easy for you..." before actually GRABBING Matt off the table, and THROWING him into the ring!

"Wait, what the hell? Mario just had a chance to try and get the countout victory, but he's NOT? That's not like him at all!" Church called.

"He wants to kill this Resurrection! He wants it to die slowly but surely in the ring, and he wants Matt to realize he just SUCKS! The only way he can do that is pinning him 1-2-3 in the ring, and humiliate Matt!" Sarge stated.

"Well then, Mario must REALLY want to kill Matt's Resurrection to do this, and I'm sure he's gonna make every second of it agonizing." Church stated.

Mario slides back into the ring, and Matt is trying to get up despite the pain, but Mario just grabs his head to lift him up, hooks his leg, then Suplex Lift...

...

...

...

...AND FISHERMAN'S BUSTER CONNECTS!

"FISHERMAN'S BUSTER! Mario dropped Matt right on his head, and that just has to make things worse for him!" Church called.

"And now the cover, because how else to follow it up?! Mario keeping the leg hooked!" Sarge stated.

Mario keeps him in the Fisherman hook for a pin!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Matt kicks out at 2.54!

"Kick out, but Matt's in deep shit! How else can you describe this?!" Church questioned.

"I think I'd describe it as 'YOU'RE SCREWED, YOU DIRTY BLUE!'" Sarge shouted.

However, Mario held onto Matt's head as he kicked out and rolled up to his feet with him, before lifting him and DROPPING HIM FACE-FIRST WITH A GOURDBUSTER! Matt bounced off the mat and onto his knees from the impact AND RIGHT INTO A KNEELING DDT FROM MARIO IN ONE SWIFT MOTION!

"GOURDBUSTER! DDT! One after the other, Mario wasting no motion on this! And Matt is out!" Church called.

"And now we can call it a day every day! Because that's just over with him and his Resurrection!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario hooks the leg tightly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Matt kicks out at 2.51!

"No, it's NOT over with the Resurrection! Matt surviving through this onslaught after his disaster, but for how long?!" Church questioned.

"Not much longer, because look at him, he's on his final legs! He screwed himself, and now he pays the price!" Sarge proclaimed.

Matt held his head as he tried to push himself up, but Mario just grabbed him and threw him into the corner, seating him against it, and proceeded to stomp on him viciously. The stomps kept coming and coming in brutal fashion, and then Mario just buried his foot into Matt's face, trying to crush it against the corner. It got so bad, Jimmy had to again interfere, and Mario managed to get a Facewash in before pulling away. Mario then gained a smirk on his face, believing he had all of this in the bag...

"And Mario just having his way with Matt, not even worrying at this point. I mean, look at that smirk of his and...wait...WAIT..." Church began.

...but it disappeared once he saw Matt STILL trying to get up, STILL fighting as he grabbed the ropes to pull himself up.

"Matt...he's STILL getting up?! HOW?! WHY?! Why is he still trying to keep going?!" Sarge questioned.

"How about the fact he doesn't want everything he's worked for to go to waste? He doesn't want to lose to Mario now! And he certainly doesn't want his Resurrection to die at his hands! So he's still fighting, pain be damned!" Church stated.

Mario scowled as he stomped on Matt's face once again into the turnbuckle, exclaiming to him "You-a really want more?! Do you?!" Matt gritted his teeth and grabbed the ropes to try and pull himself up, but Mario stomped on him again and just grabbed him by the hair and held him up by it to stare into his face. "You really need to learn your place, Matty Baby! This is reality! You on the ground before me is where you belong! But you want to keep going...let me oblige you."

...and then he lifted Matt into a Fireman's Carry lift, even carrying him around his shoulders with a casual stride to him as if he was carrying he was dead weight.

"And Mario has Matt up on his shoulders, and look at him...just acting so nonchalant with it...he truly thinks he has this in the bag with Matt." Church called.

"He does! Why do you think he's the Greatest Champion Ever? ...NOW FINISH HIM OFF!" Sarge urged.

Mario then turned around, readied himself with an arrogant grin before running full throttle...

...

...

...

...AND  _MATT GRABS HOLD OF THE HEAD AS HE ROLLS FORWARD, TURNING THE NINTENDOZER INTO A DDT WITH MARIO'S OWN MOMENTUM!_

"DDT! DD-FREAKIN'-T! MATT TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MARIO'S ARROGANCE, AND JUST TURNED THE NINTENDOZER INTO A DDT OF ALL THINGS! MARIO JUST GOT DRILLED ON HIS HEAD!" Church stated.

"THAT DOESN'T COMPUTE! THAT DOESN'T COMPUTE! WHO ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN?! WAS IT GRIF?! I'LL MAKE THAT SOLDIER PAY!" Sarge cried out.

Matt's head bounced off the mat and he was laid out, as Matt held his body in pain as he tried to recover as the crowd cheered. Eventually, Matt began to get up to his feet, crawling over to the corner, and as he did this, Mario eventually got up himself, holding his head in great pain. Now thoroughly ticked, Mario managed to stumble to his feet, see Matt near the corner and charge toward him BUT GOT FLAPJACKED FACE-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE! Mario staggered out of the corner off that, holding his face BUT THEN GOT A GERMAN SUPLEX FROM BEHIND BY MATT! Mario rolled backwards onto his knees in a daze AND THEN GOT A SHINING WIZARD TO THE SKULL FROM MATT!

"SHINING WIZARD! That reversal gave Matt life! Matt starting to catch fire once again as Mario is reeling!" Church called.

"Quick, Mario, eat a Mushroom so you can grow several sizes! Isn't that what you do in your games?!" Sarge questioned.

Mario held his face in pain as he rolled away from Matt, who slowly got up to his feet, shaking his head up and down as he began to feel the energy. He then saw Mario stumbled up to his feet, and then began to strike him, nailing rights and chops repeatedly, switching between them to deal maximum damage. He then grabbed the arm and looked for an Irish Whip, but Mario reversed with one of his own, but Matt bounced back with a Flying Forearm to the face! Matt rolled to his feet as Mario stumbled back up, and caught him with a Running Sleeper Slam! Mario rolled over to the corner and stood up against it, and Matt then ran full throttle at Mario, but got CAUGHT with a vicious Elbow Smash to the face that sent him back a bit! Mario then pulled himself up to the top of the corner ONLY TO GET DROPKICKED OFF IT BY MATT! MARIO FALLS OVER THE ROPES AND CRASHES TO THE OUTSIDE NASTILY!

"OH! Matt repaying Mario for causing him to crash to the outside by Dropkicking him off the corner to the outside! Did you see the way he landed?!" Church questioned.

"I did see, and it was horrible! How could he do that to him?! Mario was just being the great that he is!" Sarge said.

"Yeah, great at being an asshole!" Church replied.

Mario writhed in pain, but Matt was not done as he stood, sizing up Mario and once he saw Mario pull himself up in pain, he ran the ropes as fast as he could...

...

...

...HE NAILED A SUICIDE DIVE ON MARIO, SENDING HIM INTO THE BARRICADE! Mario gritted his teeth in pain, but Matt wasn't done as he instantly slid back into the ring, ran the ropes once more...

"SUICIDE DIVE! Matt hit Mario with all he had with that one, and HE'S NOT DONE...!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...AND HIT ANOTHER SUICIDE DIVER ON THE CHAMP! Mario was sent into the barricade once again, but Matt AGAIN slid into the ring like crazy, ran the ropes even FASTER...

"And ANOTHER SUICIDE DIVE! And shit, he's STILL GOING...!" Church called.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A  _THIRD_ SUICIDE DIVER, THIS ONE SENDING MARIO OVER THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE CROWD!

"YES AGAIN! A THIRD SUICIDE DIVE, SENDING MARIO INTO THE CROWD! AND THIS CROWD LOVES IT, THEY ARE GOING CRAZY AT THE FEROCITY OF MATT!" Church called.

"DAMMIT, WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE ON AN EXTREME TEAM BEFORE?! THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF THAT WASN'T THE CASE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt stood up and leaned against the barricade, splaying his arms as the crowd cheered like crazy, the fans at ringside practically hanging onto him as they chanted "RE-SUR-REC-TION!" over and over! And then Matt reached over to grab Mario and pull him back over the barricade and throw him into the ring. He then got on the apron and climbed up the corner as Mario groggily stood up...

...

...

...AND MATT NAILS A DIVING BLOCKBUSTER ON HIM!

"And Matt with the Diving Blockbust, nailing it perfectly! And now a cover off of that!" Church called.

Matt quickly hooks the leg as much as he can!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Mario rolls the shoulder out 2.65!

"Mario won't be stopped by that! He can't be stopped! He will not be stopped! ...So get up, Mario! Please!" Sarge begged.

Matt gets up to his feet and pulls Mario up to his feet, but Mario suddenly nails a Shoulder Jawbreaker on the challenger! Matt holds his jaw as Mario quickly runs the ropes, and MISSES a Lariat! Matt ducked it, hooking the arm and quickly spinning both of them around until he had them both in position as he had grabbed Mario, and LIFTED HIM...

...

...

...Mario suddenly brings Matt down with a Headlock Takeover off that, avoiding the Digital Breakdown! Matt rolls onto his feet and charges at the Champ...

...

...

...

...BUT RUNS RIGHT INTO A TILT-A-WHIRL BACKBREAKER FROM MARIO!

"MATT RAN RIGHT INTO A BACKBREAKER! Spun RIGHT down across the knee and that's gotta be painful!" Church stated.

Matt arched his back in pain as Mario quickly hooks the leg!

"Not as painful as LOSING THIS MATCH WILL BE! Because there's a cover now!" Sarge proclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Matt kicks out at 2.67!

"No, a kickout! Matt hanging on, and Mario getting a little frustrated at this point, as you can see." Church stated.

Mario was miffed at Matt still kicking out, so he brought him back up and nailed a few vicious Forearms to the face before running the ropes AND RIGHT INTO A LEG LARIAT...WHICH HE CAUGHT! He caught Matt on his shoulders, and Matt's eyes widened as he punched the head of Mario to get him to let go, but Mario held on and RUSHED TOWARDS THE ROPES...

"Oh shit, bad move by Matt, this is gonna end badly!" Church called.

...

...

...But Matt suddenly ROLLED OVER the shoulders of Mario to get out of it, to execute a Sunset Flip Pin...

...

...

...

...but Matt doesn't go with the pin BECAUSE HE STOOD UP GRABBING THE LEGS AND TRIED TO LOCK IN THE DIGIVITALIZER!

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! ABORT, MARIO! SAVE YOURSELF FROM BEING DIGIVITALIZED!" Sarge cried out.

"MATT GOING FOR THE DIGIVITALIZER! MATT TRYING TO TURN MARIO OVER AND HE'S FIGHTING FOR HIS DEAR LIFE!" Church called.

Matt tried to turn Mario over on his stomach to lock it in and get Mario to tap, but Mario was struggling and flailing about, wanting to avoid that at all costs! Frustrated with the fighting, Matt kept up trying to turn him...

...

...

...

...but then Mario rolled his legs, THROWING Matt off his legs and down to the mat! Matt quickly rolled onto his feet, but Mario had gotten up and quickly floated over to behind Matt, grabbing him in an Inverted Facelock! He then lifted him up...

...

...

...but then Matt FLIPPED out of the Inverted Suplex and to behind Mario! He then grabbed him from behind AND NAILED THE DIGITAL BREAKDOWN! MARIO'S FACE MET MATT'S KNEE!

"DIGITAL BREAKDOWN! Matt finally got and just drove Mario's face into his knee with his authority!" Church called.

"Dammit, not good! We need more help for Mario! HELP!" Sarge called out.

Mario was laid out as Matt quickly covers him!

"No one's going to help him because here's the cover!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Mario kicks out at 2.83!

"KICKOUT! Too close! That was too close for comfort! The Reds nearly had a heart attack!" Sarge held his chest.

"Only two, and Matt getting a little frustrated himself here! He knows the more Mario stays in this, the worse it'll be for him!" Church stated.

Matt just slapped a hand onto the mat in frustration, but he kept his cool as he stood up...and motioned that it was time for the end as the crowd cheered. He then picked up Mario, and had him in Suplex position and LIFTED HIM...

"I think it's time for a Rocker Smash here!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...but Mario dropped back down to his feet AND LIFTED MATT INSTEAD...but Matt flipped over Mario to land behind, while still holding the head AND NECKBREAKER SLAM CONNECTS! Mario holds his neck as he rolls away and Matt waits for him to get up, and once he did, Matt runs at him...

...

...

...but Mario LIFTS him up overhead towards the corner, behind him and Matt actually LANDS on top of the corner with startling ease!

"Matt avoids disaster and he just lands on that corner, and he's going to dive!" Church called.

...

...

...BUT MARIO GETS AN ARM UNDER MATT AND ONE-ARM POWERBOMBS HIM OFF THE TOP WITH AUTHORITY!

"OR HE'S GONNA GET BOMBED TO HELL! RED-STYLE! THAT'S WHAT HE DESERVES!" Sarge cheered.

"MARIO JUST PULLED MATT OFF THE CORNER WITH ONE ARM WITH A BRUTAL POWERBOMB! JUST LIKE THAT! AND HE'S FOLDED UP FOR THE PIN!" Church exclaimed.

Mario folds Matt up off that for a pinning of the shoulders!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Matt kicks out at 2.75!

"KICKOUT! Kickout just before two! And Mario...well, the frustration is mounting. I don't think he likes Matt still being in this." Church said.

Mario was now getting more and more ticked at Matt persevering, because he shouldn't do this so much, so he stood up and pulled Matt up by the collar and began to exclaim, "Just die-a already! You're a poor man's excuse for-a Tai Kamiya! You're-a Resurrection is a farce! This is my moment, not yours! Give it u-" And Matt just PUNCHES Mario in the square in the jaw! The crowd popped as Mario held his jaw and Matt began to nail several more rights to the face, getting sick of Mario, but GOT A KNEE LIFT TO THE FACE! Matt was dazed as Mario grabbed his arm and Irish Whipped him into the corner...

"Matt STILL defiant in the face of this crap, but Mario looking to put an end to that here and now..." Church called.

...

...

...but Matt CLIMBED UP AND DIVING CORKSCREW SENTONS OFF IT ONTO MARIO!

"WAIT, HE'S FLYING! Don't fly like that, you shouldn't!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

...but Mario HAD ROLLED THROUGH IT CATCHING MATT BY THE WAIST AND STANDING UP WITH HIM IN A GUTWRENCH!

"...Weeeeeelll shit." Church simply stated.

"Hehehehe...time for a dirtbag to get Sarge'd. It's so great to watch." Sarge said proudly.

Mario just grinned like the arrogant ass he was, and simply mouthed "All too easy..." before Gutwrench Powerbombing him WHICH DIDN'T GO THROUGH BECAUSE MATT HAD TURNED THE LIFT INTO A HURRICANRANA BEFORE GETTING BOMBED! Mario was sent down across the mat and stood up in shock AND GOT A BOOT TO THE SKULL! Mario spun from the impact, and quickly got hooked from behind...

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED WITH A HALF-AND-HALF SUPLEX ONTO HIS HEAD!

"DAMN! Where the hell did that come from?! Mario had Matt, but then Matt just became the one who dropped Mario! Half-and-Half Suplex off all of that!" Church called.

"I hate when things don't go according to the script! It clearly says that that shouldn't happen! One of our mortal enemies must be helping him! GET HIM!" Sarge rambled.

Mario was laid out as Matt quickly gets over to a corner, and holds up a hand to urge Mario to get up, as he got antsy. Mario slowly stumbled up to his feet and stood up near a corner, and Matt ran full speed...

...

...

...AND MARIO MOVES OUT OF THE WAY OF THE HELLUVA KICK! Matt's leg gets hung across the top turnbuckle, and he grits his teeth in pain as he drops his leg and holds it! And as he does that, Mario runs the ropes, and the moment Matt turns around, THE CHAMP NAILS HIM WITH A VICIOUS LARIAT!

"YES! LARIAT! Only the Greatest Lariat Ever!" Sarge called.

...

...

...

...WAIT! Matt HELD ONTO THE ARM! He held onto it as Mario went down to the mat, rolls through the Lariat and over the arm...

"HEY! Matt rolled through it! MATT ROLLED THROUGH IT!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE IN ONE FLUID MOTION! CROSSFACE LOCKED IN AS MARIO'S EYES WIDENED!

"CROSSFACE! CROSSFACE! WHAT A COUNTER! MATT HELD ONTO THE ARM OF THE LARIAT TO ROLL THROUGH IT INTO A CROSSFACE! THE SIGNATURE SUBMISSION OF TAI AND SORA IN XCW! MARIO'S GOT NOWHERE TO GO!" Church shouted.

"DON'T TAP, MARIO! DON'T TAP! WE MUST PRESERVE RED SUPERIORITY OVER THE BLUES! THEY CANNOT WIN! THE WORLD TITLE MUST REMAIN WITH US AT ALL COSTS!" Sarge urged Matt.

The crowd exploded as they chanted "TAP! TAP! TAP!" and Mario's hand was flying about, trying to reach for something that was not there! Mario pulled at the hands of Matt around his face, but Matt just responded by pulling on the face even more! Mario cried out in pain and tried to reach for the ropes, but he was in the middle of the ring, so he was trapped, and he raised his arm...

...

...

...

...and the arm shook, and it trembled as the crowd stood on its feet...

"Oh man, Mario's got a hand in the air...it's shaking! The pain may be too much!" Church called.

"Survive! SURVIVE!" Sarge demanded.

...

...

...

...

...AND MARIO SUDDENLY ROLLED BACKWARDS TO ROLL MATT ONTO HIS BACK! ...BUT MATT HAD ROLLED RIGHT THROUGH IT TO KEEP THE CROSSFACE LOCKED IN!

"And Mario ROLLS MATT ONTO HIS BACK-ONLY FOR MATT TO ROLL RIGHT THROUGH IT! CROSSFACE STILL LOCKED IN AND MATT REFUSING TO LET IT GO THAT EASILY!" Church shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO WIN ANYWAY!" Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd cheered as Matt still had the hold locked in...BUT IT BOOED...

...

...

...BECAUSE MARIO HAD GOTTEN HIS FOOT ON THE BOTTOM ROPE BEHIND HIM! HE USED THE ROLLING TO GET HIM CLOSER TO THE ROPES!

"Wait, what?! Mario got a FOOT on the ropes?! Dammit, he used the rolling to get him closer to the ropes since he couldn't get there by crawling! Sneaky SOB!" Church called.

"He has great ring awareness, and that's what makes him the greatest! He knew exactly where to roll in order to do it, and now Matt's gotta let go! SO LET GO, DIRTBAG!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Matt thought he had it! He thought he had him, and that's gotta get to him BADLY!" Church stated.

Jimmy pulled at Matt, telling him to let go and he did, and he was frustrated because he thought for sure he had it. He just shook his head at letting that happen to him, but he had to act, so he quickly grabbed Mario, but MARIO SUDDENLY PULLED HIM TO THROW HIM OUT OF THE RING...

...

...

...but Matt manages to hold onto the ropes so he can land on the apron! He quickly stands back up as Mario does and nails an Inverted Hotshot across the ropes! Mario holds the back of his head in pain as Matt quickly goes over to the corner, and climbs it to the top as Mario turns around...

...

...

...

...and he dives RIGHT INTO A SPINNING SPINEBUSTER, MARIO CATCHING HIM IN MID-AIR!

"FLYING DOES NOT PAY OFF! One too many risks just results in a damn Spinebuster out of the air! Matt's laid out!" Church called.

"And it's time for him to sing his swan song because he is DONE! FOREVER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario quickly rolls over onto Matt and hooks the leg with a fervor!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

MATT KICKS OUT AT 2.79!

"He is NOT done! Matt with another kickout, he is NOT staying down! And for someone like Mario, that's just starting to kill him!" Church stated.

"Of course it is, Matt's Resurrection is nothing but hogwash! We must fight against it...like we do GRAVITY!" Sarge proclaimed.

"...What?" Church questioned with bafflement.

Mario holds his head in frustration, before turning to Jimmy and shouting that it was three, but the ref maintained it was three. Just ticked at this point, he quickly grabs Matt off his feet, and nails a Suplex on him! He holds on though and then rolls to his feet to nail a second Suplex on Matt. And then he STILL holds onto quickly roll back to his feet, and nail a THIRD Suplex, to complete the trifecta! Mario stands up to his feet, points a finger in the air and shouts "SUUPPPEERR MAARIIIOOO!" before actually mocking KICKING DIRT at the downed Matt behind him, before he began climbing the corner...

"And Mario showing exactly what he thinks of Matt, there is no end in sight to that, but we all know Mario's looking for an end for himself as he climbs!" Church called.

...

...

...he managed to reach to the top of the corner, and was about to dive off BUT MATT HAS SUDDENLY GOTTEN AND NAILED A RUNNING DROPKICK TO HIS SKULL! Mario was dazed off the top, and Matt quickly climbed up the corner as fast as he could...

...

...

...he then grabbed Mario as he was up top, BUT MARIO SUDDENLY LIFTED HIM INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY! He stood tall on to as the crowd got on their feet...

"It's time...TIME FOR THE DESTINED TO BE NINTENDOZED ALL THE WAY TO HELL!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...BUT MATT ELBOWED MARIO IN THE HEAD! Mario held on, but Matt kept on elbowing the skull of the Champion which eventually forced him to let go. The challenger landed on top of the corner in front of Mario AND GRABBED HIM FROM THE SIDE...

"Matt escapes at the last second and he's GOT A HOLD OF MARIO...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

... **AND NAILS THE GUITAR SUPLEX (Side Suplex Powerslam) OFF THE TOP WITH AUTHORITY!**

**"OH GOD! GUITAR SUPLEX! OFF THE TOP ROPE! MATT NAILED ALL OF IT AS HARD AS HE COULD! THE FINISHER FROM WWE HAD SUPER PUT ON IT JUST FOR MARIO! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!"** Church exclaimed.

**"NOT A SUPER GUITAR SUPLEX! ANYTHING BUT THAT! THE HORROR! THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! MAYBE THE BLUES DO, BUT NOT THAT! WE CAN'T SALUTE THE END OF THE REIGN!"** Sarge cried out.

The crowd EXPLODED as Mario bounced off the mat with impact and onto his stomach without life, and Matt laid on the mat in pain off that, but he slowly managed to crawl over to Mario...

...

...but Mario  _rolled out of the ring off the impact of the Super Guitar Suplex!_

"Huh? What? He rolled out? ...HE ROLLED OUT OF THE RING! VICTORY! The reign lives on! The Reds are still superior! And the Resurrection is just like Grif! YEEEESS!" Sarge cheered.

"Mario ROLLED OUT OF THE RING! Matt took TOO LONG to get to the cover, and Mario used the momentum of the impact to roll out of the ring! The experience of Mario paying off again, and Matt has got to be DEVASTATED!" Church called.

Matt's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before he held his hair in pure frustration, unable to believe that had slipped away from him. Now pounding the mat in anger, he then pulled himself out of the ring to the outside, where he had picked up Mario's body, dragging it up and throwing it into the ring. He then slid back in as Mario was trying to get up, and quickly pulled him to his feet before nailing a Knife Edge Chop to the chest for a "Woo!" from the crowd. Then he nailed another and another as Mario was backed into the corner, before he went on a FRENZY Chopping the hell out of Mario's chest in rapid fashion, turning the chest red as a result. After twenty chops, Matt ran over to the opposite corner BEFORE RUNNING FULL SPEED AT MARIO...

"Matt, frustration in every Chop he just laid in, wanting to try and take out Mario off this attack here and now!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...AND MARIO DUCKS THE RUNNING CORNER DROPKICK! Matt's body practically flies over Mario's body, and the Champ LATCHES onto the legs as it does before adjusting and walking out of the corner HOLDING ONTO MATT'S LEGS, THE CHALLENGER HANGING UPSIDE DOWN BEHIND MARIO...

"...Crap crap crap! That's gotta be what Matt's thinking right now!" Church exclaimed.

"It sure is..." Sarge began.

...

...

...

...AND INVERTED ALABAMA SLAMS HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE MAT WITH AUTHORITY!

"...AND IT WON'T HELP HIM! Because that's what happens when you're a dirty Blue!" Sarge stated.

"INVERTED ALABAMA SLAM! Mario reacting and countering just like that, and Matt paying the price!" Church called.

Matt was laid out face-first on the mat, but then Mario quickly hooks his arms from behind, and DEADLIFTS HIM OFF THE GROUND...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A TIGER SUPLEX ON MATT, BRIDGING IT!

"TIGER SUPLEX! Mario just DEADLIFTED into that, and now there's a bridge off dropping him on his head!" Church called.

"And now, Matt..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

MATT KICKS OUT AT 2.83!

"You Just...made me me ANNOYED. Hmmm...this dirty Blue is more tenacious than I thought...he must be dealt with or ELSE..." Sarge muttered.

"Matt again surviving! He's taking everything Mario's throwing at him and getting through it! He just will not die!" Church called.

Mario held his head in pure frustration as he lied on the mat, wondering why he wouldn't stay down for a damn three. Gritting his teeth, he stood up to his feet before pulling Matt to his feet, and then staring at him face-to-face...and just shaking his head in disgust before turning him and TRIED TO LOCK IN THE MARIO FINALE FROM BEHIND...

"Well, it may die now BECAUSE THE MARIO FINALE IS HERE!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...but Matt struggled as Mario tried to lock in, and suddenly Matt THREW Mario over his shoulder and across the mat! Mario rolled to his feet and RIGHT INTO MATT PULLING HIS LEGS OUT FROM UNDER HIM AND TRYING FOR THE DIGIVITALIZER...

"No, the finale is not here, but maybe a DIGIVITALIZER IS!" Church called.

...

...

...

...but Mario managed to KICK Matt off of him and down towards the mat! Matt quickly scrambled to his feet as Mario did and MARIO LIFTED HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...but Matt managed to slip out behind Mario! The Champ turned around and caught a kick from Matt before spinning Matt around with AND DUCKS A DRAGON WHIP FROM HIM! Matt gets up AND GETS GRABBED AND PLANTED WITH A SIDE SLAM BACKBREAKER!

"SIDE SLAM BACKBREAKER! That exchange of moves ending with Mario on top, but Mario knows he's gotta stay on top of him!" Church stated.

"And he will, because that's what he does! When has he not?! Watch greatness at work!" Sarge

Mario quickly grabs the writhing up the mat, wanting to finish things quickly, and tries for an Olympic Slam after he grabbed Matt from behind...

...

...

...but Matt had turned into a Snap Arm Drag after he was lifted, sending Mario down across the mat! The Champ quickly rolls back onto his feet, and sidesteps an incoming Matt, who bounces off the ropes RIGHT INTO A LIFT FROM MARIO...

...

...

...

...but Matt had quickly floated over Mario off that, grabbed him from behind AND LIFTS HIM AND PLANTS HIM WITH AN INVERTED MICHINOKU DRIVER!

"Well I just watched THAT work! Mario dropped on his head via Inverted Michinoku Driver! Now THAT is a hell of a maneuver!" Church called.

"Dammit, I hate when the Blues get innovative! It just doesn't feel right...like zombies...those MONSTERS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt holds Mario down for the cover!

"COVER! Matt has Mario down and out!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO KICKS OUT AT 2.85!

"KICKOUT! Mario proves his tenacity once again! All those who doubt it should FALL! Like the Blues they are!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Matt failing to put Mario away for the three count! Mario's an asshole, but he is a tough asshole! And Matt's gotta find a way to get past that sooner or later!" Church stated.

Matt slapped the mat in frustration, wondering what he had to do before he stood up and dragged Mario up to his feet, but then Mario suddenly nails an Inverted Atomic Drop on him! And he follows it up with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Matt stumbles up to his feet holding his back, but Mario grabs him and LIFTED MATT ONTO HIS SHOULDER...

...

...

...

...but Matt managed to slip out and land behind Mario and GRABS HIM AND PLANTS HIM WITH A HALF-NELSON NECKBREAKER! Mario held his neck in pain as Matt managed to get up, and pulls Mario up to his feet, grabs him in Suplex position...

"Matt looking to end things here! He's got Mario hooked up!" Church called.

...

...

...

...AND MARIO SUDDENLY LIFTS HIM AND PLANTS HIM WITH A VERTICAL SUPLEX POWERBOMB!

"OH DAMN! Mario just flatout planted Matt out of nowhere! Rocker Smash lifted into a Vertical Suplex Powerbomb of all things!" Church called.

"And THAT is why Mario is so great! Reversals like that which cause PAIN! AND HURT! AND HOPEFULLY BLUES SUFFERING!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario has Matt in a pinning position off that!

"And now it's time for the cover! Matt..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

MATT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.85!

"You Just Got...well, son of a bitch." Sarge deadpanned.

"And Matt KICKS OUT AGAIN! Matt still in it...and Mario's about to blow a GASKET! He thought he had that, and now it's getting into very frustrating territory!" Church stated.

Mario held his head, an expression of pure frustration crossing his face at this point, and he just stands up over Matt and exclaims "How many-a times do I have-a to tell you?! You're not on my level! This stage isn't for you! And THAT title is MINE! Because I'm the GREATEST CHAMPION EVER! You-a hear me?!" He then SHOVED Matt's head down as he was trying to get up before BOOTING it to keep him down before saying "...And you're-a nothing but TRASH," before he pulled Matt up, and began hooking him up from behind...

"And MORE abuse of Matt at this point, I think he ENJOYS doing that! And Mario looking for the finale once more to finish things...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...but Matt SUDDENLY NAILS AN OVERHEAD KICK BEFORE THE MARIO FINALE WAS LOCKED IN! The leg struck the skull, and Mario lets go and staggers back holding his head but then gets grabbed by Mario and EXPLODER SUPLEX CONNECTS! Mario was off on that as he stumbled to his feet, and Matt quickly gets up to his feet, and once Mario is up, he leaps towards the ropes...

"Dammit, he got out of the Mario Finale! MARIO, LOOK OUT!" Sarge warned.

...

...

...AND SPRINGBOARD BACK ELBOW  _CAUGHT!_ IT WAS CAUGHT AND MARIO LOCKS IN THE MARIO FINALE OFF THAT!

"OH SHIT, MARIO CAUGHT HIM! MARIO SNATCHED HIM OUT OF MID-AIR! MARIO FINALE LOCKED IN! AND IT MAY BE THE FINALE FOR MARIO'S RESURRECTION HERE AND NOW!" Church shouted.

"CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF HIM, MARIO! WRENCH IT AWAY AND MAKE HIM TAP! MAKE HIM TAP SO THAT REDKIND CAN FOREVER BE AMAZED, AND GRAVITY CAN KNOW IT'S MASTER!" Sarge exclaimed.

Matt flailed around like crazy, his arm flying about as he felt the Cobra Clutch damaging him more and more, and Mario just wrenched on it! He yelled at Matt to give up, and that this was where he leaned his place, but Matt refused to die! He tried to reach for the ropes, but he was always pulled back to the center of the ring, and Matt had nowhere to go! Matt's face was contorted in pain as Mario's smirk had returned, enjoying what he was doing, and he felt the victory was near! And Matt slowly slumped down...

...

...

...

...his hand was raised up, almost in contemplation, because the life was being pulled from him...

"The arm is raised...he may have no choice, he's got to be in a lot of pain...!" Church called.

"TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!" Sarge kept repeating.

...

...

...

...it nearly hit the arm of Mario for the tap out, and Mario just eagerly awaited, ready to exclaim "Greatest Champion Ever!"...

...

...

...but Matt just clenched his hand and pulled his hand down, REFUSING to give in!

"And Matt just said 'F*CK THAT'! Screw that, he's gonna keep fighting! The damn Destined just won't tap, he won't give Mario the satisfaction!" Church called.

"Yeah, well, what's he going to do?! He's got nowhere to go! Eventually, he's gonna realize his Resurrection is DONE! DEAD! NOW TAP!" Sarge urged.

Mario's eyes widened, and infuriated by this, he just PULLED on the Mario Finale even more, just determined to bring him down to "reality" as much as possible, but Matt was fighting. He gritted his teeth before he began pulling Mario over to a corner actually, and he suddenly began climbing it...

...

...

...

...

...and kicked off of it to PUSH MARIO ONTO HIS BACK AND LAND UPSIDE DOWN OVER HIM IN A PINNING PREDICAMENT, MARIO FINALE STILL LOCKED IN!

"WAIT WAIT! Matt just kicked off the turnbuckle and sends them both down and MATT HAS HIM IN A PIN! MATT HAS HIM IN A PIN WHILE THE FINALE IS LOCKED IN STILL AND JIMMY'S COUNTING!" Church called.

"OH NO, NOT SURVIVOR SERIES 1996! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO LETS GO OF THE MARIO FINALE TO KICK OUT AT 2.999!

"AND MARIO LETS GO OF THE FINALE TO SURVIVE! He had NO CHOICE but to let go of the hold to keep himself in the match!" Church stated.

"Well FINE! Mario will just beat him via pinfall anyway!" Sarge proclaimed.

Mario and Matt quickly scramble up to their feet, and Mario charges RIGHT INTO A LEG LARIAT THAT DAMN NEAR TAKES HIS HEAD OFF!

"OR MAYBE MATT WILL! Because he damn near sliced the head off with a LEG LARIAT! Mario ran RIGHT into that one!" Church stated.

"...DAMMIT! Why does fate hate the Red team so?!" Sarge groaned.

Mario practically bounced off the mat off that, and Matt rolls onto his feet and runs as soon as Mario gets up AND RUNNING DROPKICK TO THE SKULL SENDS HIM DOWN! Mario was laid out as Matt quickly leaps at the ropes...

...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT ON HIM!

"SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! Matt nails it perfectly, and Mario's down and out!" Church exclaimed.

Matt quickly hooks the leg as tightly as he could!

"Mario, kick out! Please kick out! You have to save the Reds!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.93!

"AND HE DOES KICK OUT! Mario still surviving, and Matt trying to keep his cool here! He's always calm and cool, but even this has to get to him. He's trying to keep it ice cool though." Church stated.

Matt just placed his head against the mat as he held his hair, thinking for sure he had that, but he took a deep breath, calming himself. Calm and cool will win, so he quickly grabbed Mario and pulled him up before grabbing his arm and Irish Whipping him...

...

...

...

...but Mario suddenly reversed and pulled Matt into a VICIOUS European Uppercut that damn near flipped Matt inside out! Mario grabbed Matt and pulled him up to his feet, and quickly Irish Whipped him into the corner and ran after him...

...

...

...but Matt grabbed the ropes to jump up and over the incoming Mario WHO CAUGHT HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS! Matt flailed about as Mario walked across the ring with him, trying to fight out of the Fireman's Carry, but Mario, getting annoyed, quickly adjusted his grasp on him to have him over-the-shoulder...

...

...

...AND NAILS AN AIR RAID CRASH ACROSS THE KNEE AS HARD AS HE COULD!

"AND THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Matt sensed the Nintendozer coming, so Mario adjusted into an Air Raid Crash over the knee! That's gonna mess up the neck!" Church stated.

"I hope it broke! I want the murder and violence before me!" Sarge proclaimed.

Matt writhed in pain as he was on the mat, gritting his teeth in pain...

...

...

...BUT THEN MARIO ROLLS ONTO MATT'S BODY, ROLLING THROUGH WITH HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS THE NINTENDOZER ON HIM!

"OH DAMN! HOW THE HELL...?! DID MARIO JUST PRACTICALLY ROLL THROUGH TO HIS FEET WITH MATT ON HIS SHOULDERS FOR THE NINTENDOZER?! DAMN!" Church exclaimed.

"THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER DOES IT AGAIN! BOW BEFORE HIS GREATNESS, DIRTBAGS!" Sarge said...as he bowed before Mario.

Mario quickly motions that it's game over with a relieved look on his face before laying on him for the cover!

"And now, Matt Ishida..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

MATT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!

"You Just Got-HUH?! HE KICKED OUT?! HOW?!" Sarge questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE DID! HE KICKED OUT, AND MARIO...OH MAN, HE'S JUST PISSED! HE CAN'T PUT MATT AWAY! NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES, HE JUST CAN'T! AND IT'S ABOUT TO BLOW FOR HIM!" Church exclaims.

Mario's eyes widened in pure shock at that, turning to Jimmy as if wondering what was going on, but Jimmy maintained that it was three. Mario's expression then turned it onto of pure lividness as he stood up and grabbed Matt to his knees, holding him up as he just shook his head before he beginning to beat his head in with vicious rights, one after the other! Mario was absolutely not stopping as the ref began to try and stop it, and after fifteen shost, Mario then plants him with a DDT to lay him out! Mario then stands to his feet, splays his arms out and says "GREATEST OF ALL TIME!" to loud boos before pointing to Matt and motioning it was over. He then STEPPED ON Matt and over him to began climbing the corner, until his back was turned on top...

"And Mario just STEPPING ON Matt on his way to the top...both metaphorically and literally...and he used to fly high, and he's gonna do that now..." Church called.

...

...

...

...Mario stood tall with a grin, shouting "MR. NINTENDO IN THE HOUSE!" before going for a Vader-like Moonsault on Matt...

...

...

...

...BUT MATT GETS THE KNEES UP! MARIO CRASHES ONTO THEM GUT-FIRST!

"THE KNEES! THE DAMN KNEES! HE GOT THE KNEES UP, AND THE GUT JUST MET THEM! THE HORROR!" Sarge cried out.

"MARIO WENT FOR THE MOONSAULT, BUT MATT HAD IT SCOUTED! HE SAW IT COMING AND MADE MARIO PAY FOR IT!" Church exclaimed.

The crowed popped as Mario's eyes widened in pain and he pushed himself up to his feet while holding his gut, ONLY TO GET MEET WITH A POWERFUL DROPKICK THAT SENDS HIM INTO THE CORNER! He hits the corner hard as he slumps against it, and Matt quickly pulls himself up, and with every ounce of energy rushes forward...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS A HELLUVA KICK ACROSS THE FACE! Mario was out as Matt then pulls him out of the corner, hooks him up...

"HELLUVA KICK! Right to the damn jaw as fast as he could! And Matt's got Mario...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

**...AND THEN PLANTS HIM WITH THE ROCKER SMASH!**

**"ROCKER SMASH! THE SPIKE BRAINBUSTER CONNECTS! MATT DROPS MARIO WITH THE ROCKER SMASH AND HE COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT ANY BETTER! HE FINALLY GOT IT!"**  Church exclaimed.

**"THAT'S ONE SMASH I DIDN'T WANT MARIO TO BE PART OF! BECAUSE IT'S THE ONE NO ONE WANTS TO BE PART OF! THAT'S THE WORST KIND! EVERYONE HATES IT! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"** Sarge shouted.

Mario was laid out as the crowd stood on its feet and counted as Matt covers him with both legs hooked!

"And Matt floats over into the cover! Legs hooked! Mario's down and out! Is this...?!" Church questioned.

"No, not, please! PLEASE...!" Sarge begged.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**MARIO ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999!**

**"WHAT?! HE KICKED OUT?! MARIO KICKED OUT?! SON OF A BITCH, HE KICKED OUT OF THE ROCKER SMASH! THE DAMN CHAMPION KICKED OUT!"** Church exclaimed.

**"HALLELUJAH! EVERYTHING IS SAVED FROM THE WORST FATE! THANK YOU, MARIO, FOR FINDING THE STRENGTH TO SAVE US FROM A BLUE FATE!"** Sarge cried out.

**"SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, MARIO SURVIVED THE ROCKER SMASH! AND THE FRUSTRATION'S GOTTA BE MOUNTING! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET THE TITLE AWAY FROM THIS GUY?!"** Church questioned.

The crowd exclaimed "NOOOOO!" as Matt laid on the mat, eyes wide in disbelief. That was his best shot, and it failed, Mario just would not stay down, and it was starting to get him along with all the disrespect he had to endure. He just groaned before standing up to his feet, just throwing his arm down in frustration, then he grabbed Mario and slowly pulled him to his feet BUT THEN MARIO SLAPS HIM ACROSS THE FACE!

"Oh come on, REALLY? Even after EVERYTHING you've done to him?" Church questioned.

"Yes, because Matt deserves it. Obviously." Sarge nodded.

Matt held his face in stinging pain as Mario was still a bit dazed, barely managing to stand, but he glared at Matt and said "You...aren't-a on my level... You never...were... That's-a why...Platinum was so easy to-a use. Maybe I'll do it agai-"

AND MATT JUST TACKLES DOWN MARIO AND BEGINS LAYING IN THE SHOTS WITH FURIOUS ANGER!

"AND THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! THE DISRESPECT, THE ARROGANCE, THE COMMENTS, THE FRUSTRATION, IT JUST BUILT UP! AND THE COMMENT ABOUT PLATINUM FINALLY MADE HIM LOSE HIS COOL! HE'S GOING TO TOWN ON MARIO!" Church shouted.

"GET HIM OFF HIM, REF! GET HIM OFF HIM! HE'S A WILD ANIMAL! OUR CHAMPION IS BEING MAULED, HELP HIM! IT'S A WILD BLUE!" Sarge shouted.

Mario tried to cover up as Matt continued to rain down fists, having enough of Mario throughout this match, and the comment about Platinum finally made him lose his cool as he beat down on Mario! Mario manage to kick Matt off of him and tried to crawl away towards a corner, but Matt just pounced on him and the fists kept on coming, his face full of anger! Eventually, Jimmy had to pull him away in order to stop him as he was pushing it as Mario continued to crawl away, but Matt just moved past him and went over to grab Mario! But Matt pushed past Jimmy and grabbed onto Mario, who held onto the ropes to keep from getting pulled, and Jimmy again had to intervene! He managed to pull Matt away from Mario and kept him away as he tried to reach the Champ  **ONLY TO GET A BELT SHOT TO THE SKULL FROM MARIO!  
**

"And Jimmy trying to keep Matt off Mario- **OH WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU F*CKIN' KIDDING ME?! MATT JUST CLOBBERED WITH THE DAMN BELT HE PULLED FROM THE UNDER THE CORNER! DIDN'T HE SAY HE WASN'T GOING TO CHEAT WITH THIS MATCH?! WHAT A BUNCH OF SHIT!"** Church exclaimed in anger.

**"HE SAID THE KINGDOM WASN'T A FACTOR, THEY AREN'T! NEVER SAID HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING! AND IF THE REF DOESN'T SEE IT, IT'S NOT CHEATING!"** Sarge reasoned.

**"DAMMIT, HE KNEW HE COULDN'T BEAT MATT STRAIGHT UP! HE KNEW MATT GOT TOO TOUGH FOR HIM, HE SURVIVED TOO MUCH AND DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE ANY MORE CHANCES! HE GOADED MATT INTO LOSING HIS COOL SO HE COULD DO THAT! SON OF A BITCH!"** Church cursed.

The crowd stood up in absolute ANGER as Matt went still off the belt to the skull before falling limp down onto the mat! Mario quickly throws the title back into the corner before Jimmy could see anything, and quickly crawls over to the cover, hooking his leg with the most arrogant smirk ever, as chants of "BULLSHIT!" reigned.

"DAMMIT, HE'S GONNA STEAL IT AGAIN! HE'S GONNA SLINK AWAY WITH THE TITLE AGAIN! JUST LIKE THIS WHOLE DAMN REIGN! THE SAME OLD SHIT! F*CK!" Church exclaimed.

"Get used to it, dirtbag, because Matt Ishida..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**MATT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.99999 AND THE BUILDING EXPLODES!**

**"You Just Got-HUH?! BUT...WHAT?! HOW?! HE KICKED OUT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"** Sarge said in disbelief.

**"SHIT, HE DID KICK OUT! MATT KICKED OUT! HE FOUND A WAY! HE'S NOT GOING TO LET HIS RESURRECTION END THAT WAY! HE'S NOT GOING TO LET IT DIE BECAUSE OF CRAP LIKE THAT! HE'S STILL FIGHTING! AND DAMMIT, HE'S NOT GONNA LET MARIO WIN!"** Church exclaimed.

Mario was in pure disbelief at that, and exclaimed to Jimmy that that was three, but the ref maintained that it was only two. Mario was practically about to explode in rage as the crowd chanted "YES! YES! YES!" over and over, and Mario just shouted at them all to shut up, which of course had them chanting louder and louder. He stood there, seething as he took in all the chants of "YES!" and "RE-SUR-REC-TION" and turned to Matt, who was STILL trying to get up despite everything...and he just snapped! He dropped down and began pounding Mat's head in, just laying it on him as hard as he could in anger! After sixteen fists, he then stood up and began to stomp Matt out, exclaiming that he didn't deserve to be here, he wasn't on his level, and he would never be great! After twelve stomps, he picked up Mario and placed him on the top of the corner, climbing up it himself as well.

"Well Mario has just SNAPPED. The frustration with the inability to put Mario away has now gotten to him, and he's looking to try and change that with something big!" Church stated.

"He may have survived before, but he won't survive now after what Mario does to him! Finish him off, Mario!" Sarge urged.

Once up top, he has grabbed hold of Matt, and smirked evilly for a brief second before grabbing him Suplex-style, and then lifts him up...

...

...

...but Matt twists out of it to land behind on top of the corner, grabs him from behind...

"Matt just twisted out of it, and he's got Mario from behind up top! Not good for Mario!" Church stated.

...

...

...

...AND INVERTED SUPERPLEX CONNECTS FULL-FLUSH!

"IT DEFINITELY WASN'T! INVERTED SUPERPLEX OF ALL THINGS OFF THE TOP! MARIO PLANTED FACE-FIRST!" Church exclaimed.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! SOMEONE GET SOMEONE ON THE JOB, WE HAVE TO FIGURE THAT REVERSAL!" Sarge proclaimed.

Mario practically bounced onto his knees before falling down as the crowd cheered loudly, chanting "MATT! MATT! MATT!" as the Destined got up off of that. He staggered to his feet as Mario was trying to get up, and quickly grabbed him before hooking him up...

...

...

...

...

...BEFORE DROPPING HIM WITH A BLOODY SUNDAY DDT!

"AND BLOODY SUNDAY! MATT DROPS MARIO, AND IT MAY DEFINITELY BE A BLOODY SUNDAY TONIGHT!" Church called.

"IT WILL BE FOR MARIO IF HE'S DONE FOR AFTER THIS...WHICH YES, KICK OUT, MARIO!" Sarge begged.

Matt quickly covers him with a hook of the leg!

"Hook of the leg! Mario's pinned down!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

MARIO ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!

"TOO CLOSE! JUST before the three! I nearly had a heart attack!" Sarge stated.

"Matt nearly had him, but he's gotta stay on him! If he wants to win, he's gonna have to keep doing stuff like that!" Church proclaimed.

Matt groaned in frustration before he stood up and waited for Mario to get up, and once he did, he ran the ropes RIGHT INTO A FLAPJACK! WHICH MATT TURNED INTO A DROPKICK MID-LIFT! Mario was sent down to the ground as Matt quickly grabbed him for an Irish Whip, but Mario reversed with one of his own into the corner! But Matt leaped at it and Springboard Crossbody!

...

...

...which Mario rolled through with Matt in his hands in a Fallaway Slam position! He then lifted Matt onto his shoulders...

...

...

...BUT MATT SLIPPED OUT AND NAILED A JUMPING REVERSE BULLDOG ON HIM!

"And Mario SLAMMED down to the mat on the back of his head! Everything has SWUNG Matt's way! He's got Mario on the ropes, and he may be looking to end it!" Church called.

"Well Mario's looking to survive, because that's what he does! He'll survive...won't he? ...FIND A WAY, MARIO! QUICK!" Sarge urged.

Matt wasted no time, knowing he had to take this chance to put Mario away as he quickly picked up Mario, and placed him in Suplex position! But before he could lift him, he PUSHED Matt away and stumbled back, and Matt just rushed at him...

...

...

...

...but Mario sidestepped him and Matt NEARLY crashed into Jimmy Aaron! Jimmy held his head down as Matt stopped himself in time from hitting him with look of relief ONLY TO GET A LOW BLOW KICK FROM BEHIND! Mario held his nads before getting turned around and hooked up...

"Oh COME ON! REALLY?! A DAMN LOW BLOW! Mario's just DESPERATE at this point, and Jimmy had his head down from the near collision so he couldn't see!" Church called.

"Well, you're going to have to live with it..." Sarge began.

...

...

...

_...AND PLANTED WITH THE PEDIGREE OF ALL THINGS BY MARIO!_

"JUST LIKE MATT HAS TO LIVE WITH BEING PEDIGREED!" Sarge shouted.

"OH THAT'S JUST INSULT TO INJURY! USING THE MOVE OF A GUY THAT'S MADE THE LIFE OF MATT AND HIS BROTHER HELL IN WWE! THAT'S REALLY NOT TRYING TO GET AT MATT AT ALL! AND THE PEDIGREE LANDED FULL-FLUSH!" Church called.

Mario quickly turns him over for the cover, exclaiming "That's how you play the GAME!" and counting with his hand as the ref counted as well!

"And now, Matt Ishida..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_MATT ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999999!_

"You Just Got- _EH?! AGAIN?! AGAIN, HE KICKED OUT?! HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING IT?!"_ Sarge questioned.

_"MAYBE BECAUSE HE JUST WANTS TO WIN THAT BADLY! HE IS SURVIVING EVERYTHING MARIO HAS THROWN AT HIM! MARIO'S PULLING OUT HIS BAG OF CHEATING TRICKS, BUT MATT'S SURVIVING THEM! AND MARIO'S JUST ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF THEM AND YOU CAN SEE IT IN HIS FACE!"_ Church called.

Mario was absolutely enraged at this point, shooting up to his feet and practically crying out in pure rage at this point. He shouted at the ref that he should count faster, but Jimmy did not back down from this stance. Mario glared down and gave Matt the evil eye, having enough of Matt trying to be on his level, and quickly places him between his legs. He then gave the quick cutthroat gesture and tried to LIFT HIM UP FOR A PILEDRIVER...

"Well, he's not gonna need another, because it's PILEDRIVER TIME! Time to drive a skull through the mat!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...but Matt stayed rooted to the ground, AND PULLED THE LEGS OUT FROM UNDER MARIO TO TRY FOR THE DIGIVITALIZER!

"NO! Matt pulled the rug from under him AND DIGIVITALIZER! MATT GOING FOR THE DIGIVITALIZER WITH EVERYTHING HE'S GOT!" Church stated.

"KICK HIM OFF! THROW HIM OFF! PUNCH HIM OFF! ANYTHING OFF! JUST GET OUT OF IT, MARIO!" Sarge urged.

Matt tried to turn Mario once more over for the move, but Mario was fighting like hell, and managed to reach up and nail Matt in the head a few times with his fists! Matt tried to hold on, but the fists were dazing him AND THAT ALLOWED MARIO TO REACH UP AND ROLL HIM INTO A SMALL PACKAGE...WHILE WRAPPING HIS LEGS AROUND THE BOTTOM ROPE!

"And now Small Package-SERIOUSLY?! F*CK! THIS IS RIDICULOUS AT THIS POINT, MARIO'S GOT THE FEET ON THE ROPE FOR LEVERAGE!" Church exclaimed in anger.

"AGAIN, IF THE REF-" Sarge began.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL SAY, IT'S CLICHE, OLD, AND STUPID! SHUT UP! MARIO TRYING TO SNEAK HIS WAY OUT WITH THE TITLE!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

JIMMY STOPS THE COUNT BECAUSE HE SEES MARIO HAVING HIS FEET AROUND THE ROPE!

"HEY! Jimmy, what are you doing?! Count!" Sarge demanded.

"He's not counting because he caught Marion in the act! He caught Mario with his feet on the ropes! Not this time, Mario! This little trick ain't gonna work either! Mario getting desperate, and the tricks he's used to sustain his reign are failing him one by one!" Church called.

Mario let go of the Small Package at that point, wondering what the hold up was, but Jimmy told him he had his feet on the ropes and that was illegal. Mario of course was in anger, and he began arguing with the ref about daring to defy the Greatest Champion Ever, who was not backing down about the rules. Mario actually GRABBED Jimmy by the shirt in pure frustration BUT GOT GRABBED FROM BEHIND AND DROPPED WITH A DRAGON SUPLEX!

"DRAGON SUPLEX! MARIO WASTED TOO MUCH TIME ON JIMMY AND PAID THE PRICE! MATT'S GOT THE END IN SIGHT!" Church called.

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! SIMMONS, DO SOMETHING!" Sarge exclaimed.

"WHAT CAN HE DO?!" Sarge questioned.

"MAYBE FIND MY SHOTGUN AND BEAT MATT TO DEATH WITH IT! ANYTHING BETTER THAN THIS!" Sarge shouted.

Mario rolled across the mat, holding his head as he stumbles up against the corner, and Matt stands up, face paint practically smeared away but the look of a wolf nonetheless on him, runs full steam, and NAILS A RUNNING CORNER DROPKICK! Mario is stunned in the corner, and Matt quickly lifts him to the top, and climbs up there to meet Mario on top, and grabs him in Suplex position as part of the crowd stands to his feet...

"I think the crowd can sense it...Matt may be wanting something SUPER to end things!" Church called.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

...but Mario RAKES THE EYES! Jimmy admonishes Mario as Matt holds his eyes, but Mario doesn't care as HE LIFTS MATT AND RELEASE DROP SUPLEXES OFF THE TOP ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE MAT BACK-FIRST HARD!

"DAMMIT! Mario pulled one last trick out of his damn bag, and raked the eyes of Matt before dropping him like a sack of hammers to the ground! SHIT! Mario sneaks his damn way out of getting dropped AGAIN!" Church groaned.

"That's the power of the Greatest Champion Ever! He is Mr. Nintendo, the Champion of Life, the G.O.A.T., and he is beyond anything you think of him! And Matt just found that out the hard way!" Sarge proclaimed.

"And now Mario's up on top by himself...Matt's on the ground...and that's the worst possible spot." Church called.

Matt was laid out in front of the corner on his back, and Mario slowly regains himself before looking down...and LAUGHING at him. Mario laughs and yucks it up, and shouts "I told you, Matty Baby! This is where you belong! Belong me! It's over!" Mario continued to laugh for a few more moments before with a smirk, he slowly stands up on top of the corner, sizing up Matt, before splaying out his arms, and shouting...

"GREATEST...CHAMPION...EEEEEEEEVVEEEERRRRR!"

"Mario...just gloating and boosting his ego before the end...as if anything else was possible." Church deadpanned.

"No one does it better than him." Sarge stated proudly.

...

...

...before DIVING OFF...

"And Mario going for it...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...AND MATT ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY! MARIO HITS NOTHING BUT THE MAT WITH THE SUPER MARIO SPLASH!

"MATT ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! MARIO GOT NOTHING! HE TOOK TOO DAMN LONG GLOATING AND POSING FOR HIS OWN EGO, AND IT JUST COST HIM BIG TIME! HE JUST ATE MAT!" Church called.

"NO, REWIND TIME QUICK! WE NEED TO HAVE A DO-OVER SO MATT CAN GET HIT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario stumbles up to his feet off that, holding his stomach in pain as he staggers forward AND GETS HIS LEGS PULLED OUT FROM UNDER HIM BY MATT...

...WHO THEN TURNS HIM OVER...

...

...

...

...

...AND FINALLY LOCKS IN THE DIGIVITALIZER TO A MASSIVE POP!

"DIGIVITALIZER! MATT'S GOT THE DIGIVITALIZER FINALLY LOCKED IN! MARIO'S ARROGANCE FINALLY BIT HIM IN THE ASS! HE HAD BEEN UNDERESTIMATING AND DISRESPECTING MATT ALL NIGHT LONG, AND IT GAVE HIM THIS ONE OPPORTUNITY!" Church called.

"NO, FIGHT OUT OF IT, MARIO! FIGHT OUT OF IT! ONLY YOU CAN! DO IT FOR THE RED TEAM!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario flails around once the hold is locked in, practically consumed with pain off of this move as Matt wrenches on the leg as much as he can! Jimmy asks if Mario wants to tap, but Mario just tells him to shut up, giving his answer in that form, and Matt just pulls on the hold more! Mario cries out in massive pain, but he wasn't going to let his reign end like this, so he sees the ropes and practically CRAWLS towards them, dragging Matt with him...

...

...

...he reaches towards the ropes, and gets a hand out towards them...

"Mario reaching towards the ropes, trying to get to his one possible hope to survive!" Church called.

...

...

...

...he manages to get a finger on the bottom rope...

"Come on, Mario...grab it...! You almost have it...!" Sarge stated.

...

...

...

...MATT PULLS HIM BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING, AND JUST REINFORCES HIS HOLD ON THE DIGIVITALIZER!

"AND MATT PULLS HIM BACK TO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND JUST MAKES THE HOLD WORSE! HE'S NOT LETTING MARIO GET AWAY! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING! HE WANTS THAT TAP OUT HERE AND NOW!" Church called.

"OH NO! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL! FIGHT THROUGH THE PAIN, MARIO! FIGHT THROUGH IT! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE NOW!" Sarge exclaimed.

Mario's body was screaming in pain as he was screaming at this point, and his hand shook for a bit! Then he remember what was at stake, and actually BIT his own finger in order to keep himself from tapping. Matt's response was just to pull on the legs more, and cause Mario even more pain as a result. Mario just shook his head as the crowd chanted "TAP! TAP! TAP!" not wanting this to end this way, before placing his hands on the mat...

"Mario trying to fight through the pain, but what can he do at this point?!" Church questioned.

...

...

...

...and actually PUSHED his body off the mat, holding it above it with his arms as the hold was locked in! And with gritted teeth, he began twisting his body slowly but surely...

"Wait a second...NO WAY..." Church muttered.

"He is...! Come on, keep on at it! You almost got it!" Sarge stated.

"Is he trying to...?! Damn, all to try and keep his title reign alive!" Church stated.

...

...

...and actually managed to TURN HIMSELF OVER AND MATT AROUND, OUT OF THE DIGIVITALIZER... _AND SUDDENLY SPINS HIM OFF HIS LEGS..._

_"SHIT, HE SPUN HIM OFF! HE SPUN MATT OFF HIS LEG AND OUT OF THE DIGIVITALIZER!"_  Church called.

_"YES! FREEDOM! NOW CHARGE FOR VICTORY!"_  Sarge motivated.

...

...

...

... **BUT MATT HOLDS ONTO THE LEGS INSTEAD, STANDS BACK UP, AND RE-APPLIES THE HOLD WITH HIS KNEES PRESSED INTO MARIO'S HEAD! DIGIVITALIZER LION-TAMER STYLE!**

**"WAIT NO! MATT HELD ON! MATT HELD ON LIKE A DAMN SNAKE WITH A VICE GRIP AND JUST ADJUSTED THE DIGIVITALIZER INTO A DAMN LION-TAMER! AND THAT JUST MADE THINGS TEN-TIME WORSE FOR MARIO!"** Church stated.

**"NO NO NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T BE! FIND A WAY, MARIO! YOU ALWAYS DO! EVEN THOUGH THERE'S ALMOST NO WAY OUT OF THIS! PLEASE HOLD ON!"** Sarge begged.

**"MARIO HAS NOWHERE TO GO! HE IS TRAPPED! HE CAN DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WHILE HE IS TORTURED, AND MATT WILL NOT LET GO! HE WILL NOT LET GO UNTIL THE DAMN BASTARD TAPS! BUT WILL HE TAP?!"** Church questioned.

The pain was now increased triple-fold as Mario was now flailing his arms about in pure and utter agony, absolutely TRAPPED in his position! The crowd was going crazy as Matt applied the hold as hard as he can, practically BEGGING for the tapout here, he had to get it! Mario was trying to get the knee of him, crawl away, reach towards the ref, ANYTHING. But he could do NOTHING, he had NOWHERE TO GO! It got so bad, that his hand was actually starting to rise...

...

...

...

...it shook with intensity several times...

"The hand is up...it's shaking...! The pain...it's just getting worse by the minute!" Church called.

...

...

...it nearly DROPPED to the mat as the crowd hitched its breath, SHAKING...

"Please hold on, Mario! Don't tap! Don't tap for HIM of all people! Keep the reign alive!" Sarge begged.

...

...

...

...and Matt just pressed his knee even FURTHER into Mario's skull as he pulled on the hold, causing Mario even MORE PAIN...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND MARIO FINALLY TAPS OUT! MARIO TAPS OUT AS THE 100,000 JUST EXPLODES IN PURE JOY!**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Sarge cried out in despair.

**_"MARIO TAPPED OUT! HE TAPPED OUT! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! WE'VE GOT A NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"_** Church exclaimed.

_**I (One more shot) have been resurrected** _

_**One more shot** _

_**And then I'm over and out** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers what I'm talking about** _

_**Ooh, I (One more shot) have been resurrected** _

_**One more shot** _

_**And then I'm under and gone** _

_**I'm gonna show the non believers they are nothing but wrong** _

_**Until the day I die** _

**("Resurrected" by Peroxywhy?gen)**

**"Here is your winner...and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW...UCA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION... YAMATO..." MATT"... ISHIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Cait Sith announced with great joy.

It was thunderous in AT&T Stadium as the crowd cheered its heart out in joy, and Matt finally let go of Mario off that, full of exhaustion from the match he went through. But several moment later, he managed to push himself up to on his four, panting as it started to dawn on him: he had done it. He had ended the reign of terror. He pushed himself up to his knees, his face full of disbelief and awe, and the moment he saw Jimmy hold out the World Title in front of him, the expression then changed into one of pure joy. Tears of joy slightly came down his cheeks as he slowly took the title from Jimmy, and looked down at it with an almost reverence to it, before he held the title against his head, as if just savoring it and taking it all in. After cradling the title to his head for a few moments, he then stood up and raised his head to the sky as he held the World Title HIGH above his head to massive cheers as Jimmy raised his other arm in victory, the crowd chanting "YOU DESERVE IT!" to him.

"Matt did! He DID IT! After everything he went through with the Destined and Digivolution before and during Clash of the Titans, from the problems with Tai and Sora, to returning to survive over an hour in the Rumble, to deal with everything Mario has done to him, to be called unable to do anything on the big stage...he has done it! He has ENDED Mario's 430-Day reign in EMPHATIC fashion!" Church called.

"This can't be happening! It CAN'T be! We can't have Matt as a World Champion, we CAN'T! This is IMPOSSIBLE! Mario can't lose, he just CAN'T! Please tell me this is a dream, and our mortal enemy, GRAVITY, is trying to keep us down with it! This would be a disaster otherwise!" Sarge begged.

"It is NOT a dream, Sarge! It is REALITY! And it's not the reality Mario kept chirping about, but the one Matt fought for! Every dirty trick Mario had used to keep his reign going all this time just couldn't get it done tonight! Matt survived it all, for one purpose...to win the title he set out on getting the moment he got here! And dammit, he DID! We got a NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, for the FIRST TIME IN A YEAR!" Church called.

Matt pulled away from Jimmy and began pumping his arm through the air repeatedly as it held the World Title, skipping around the ring as he pumped the title before pulling his free arm with a victory cry from his mouth. He then climbed the corner and raised the title high above him before looking up into the crowd, and pointing to the Destined and his girlfriend, Platinum. He nodded to them, saying "Yeah...this one is not just for me..." patting the World Title, and following it up with "This one's for all of you...it's for ALL of you. The Resurrection is COMPLETE!" He then got off the corner, slid out of the ring and actually LEAPED into the fans at ringside, who then held him up and BODY SURFED him across the sea of fans, as he had his World Title high, celebrating like a true rocker as the crowd went nuts around him, chanting "MATT! MATT! MATT!" over and over.

"And Matt LEAPING into the damn crowd actually, sharing his victory with them! And you saw him point to the Destined, to his girlfriend, he knows this means as much to them as it does to him. And dammit, he's gonna share this victory with them all. He's gonna join Tai and Sora as the top Champions of their companies, and even his brother and Davis as Champions as well! The Resurrection of not only Matt, but the Digidestined is FINALLY complete!" Church called.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sarge groaned.

Eventually, he managed to slip himself out of the crowd and back over the barricade before walking around the ring, slapping hands with fans with an elated expression on his face. He even reached the Destined and his girlfriend near the front row (ignoring the comatose TW), and slapping hands with them all, holding onto the hand of TK in a brotherly gesture (though he thought he saw two of them for a second), then grabbing the face of Platinum and kissing her strongly, and then turning to Tai and Sora...and hugging them both in warm moment that all the fans clapped and cheered for as they shared in what what was just accomplished. After a few moments, Matt pulled away and made his way up the ramp. Halfway, he stopped and turned back towards the ring and crowd...

...and with a grin, he began playing air guitar with the World Title as FIREWORKS of red, blue, white, and green exploded behind him in a massive show before he raised the title with both hands above his head, taking in the moment as the fireworks exploded behind to celebrate his victory.

"And let the celebration begin! He's EARNED it! Everybody, it's finally over! After 430 days, Mario's reign of terror is FINALLY over. One man ended it, and he's the new World Heavyweight Champion! And his name...is Yamato 'Matt' Ishida!" Church called.

The last shot we see is of Matt holding up his new World Heavyweight Title above his head as fireworks continue to go off behind him to celebrate the new World Champion, he threw the title over his shoulder and walked up the ramp, holding up a finger to say that he was number one as he did so, the crowd chanting "RE-SUR-REC-TION" as he did so...

* * *

The camera then goes to the backstage, and what else but Force's office as the fox himself was standing, watching it on a nearby TV with a big ol' grin on his face...

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Now THAT is a Final Clash moment." Force grinned. "I'd dare say Final Clash has lived up to all the hype and more. Heh, I'm damn proud of this event. And normally, this would be the note to end things on...but..." Force's grin disappeared with a sigh. "There's one more match. One that has to happen no matter what. ...Gonna be a hell of a mood whiplash."

Force then heard a knock on the door, and asked "Who is it?"

And the door opens, and it's...who else but Grif? "...Hey." Grif said lazily.

"Grif? Hey there." Force stated in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here for an interview...well, I really just want to chill and just get away from all this, but I'm being FORCED to do this. I swear, does it EVER end? I mean, how many interviews do you need in one GODDAMN NIGHT?! I mean, don't you all talk to people yourselves?!" Grif questioned.

"Grif...focus." Force deadpanned. "Why are you here for an interview?"

"Well...we know what match is up next...aaaannnddd, no way in hell the two involved are coming out, soooo...the guys thought I'd interview you. Since you made the match and all, I guess..." Grif shrugged disinterestedly.

"...I see." Force nodded. "Alright...I'll be the final interview for the night. Seems only fitting..."

"ALRIGHT! So since cameras are always everywhere, don't need to worry about that. How are they always everywhere?" Grif questioned. "Anyways, let's get this over with...Force, you made this match. And...a lot of people, especially world of Pokemon. ESPECIALLY the people of the Kanto region. And ESPECIALLY Pallet Town. NO ONE is liking this match at all. And yet...you stand by it. Why?"

"...Because it has to be done." Force stated solemnly. "I know a lot of people are not going to like what comes of this. Hell, I've had Bugs and Daffy calling me, telling me how much they don't want them fighting in this thing...but this has gone on too long. Too much has happened. I've tried every other way of ending this, and they just keep going. It just gets worse...and worse. At first, it was a rivalry that elevated UCA...but now it's just too destructive for its own good. I made this match...because it was the only way to end this for good. What happens now...is for the good of the future. Red and Blue...they're going to end this now. And if it has to be this way...I'm sorry, but so be it."

"Yeeaahh, even I know that this is going to very bad, very quick. And it's not gonna get easy to watch...what do you think is going to happen?" Grif asked.

"...All I know, from how much I know those two...is there will be lot of bloodshed...a lot of hate...a lot of destruction...and it will be...the end of an era. For Pokemon, for UCA, for Fiction Wrestling...and for them. And once that era ends...things will change. Things will change...and we may not be prepared for them. All I know...is Red and Blue...are about to go to hell. And I'll be honest...I'm not sure they're coming back." Force spoke bluntly.

"...Thanks for your time, Force. I'll see ya around, I guess... This is gonna be a slaughter." Grif muttered as he walked out of the office.

Force was left all alone at this point, hands in his pockets and after a few moments, just said...

"...May God have mercy on their souls. ...Because they sure as hell won't have mercy on each other."

He then looked at the screen...which now showed an image of the Hell in a Cell hanging above the ring, waiting its incoming victims as the camera went to ringside...


	52. Hell in a Cell

And the camera goes back to ringside...and this time, the mood is sullen...and the reason is here...

"Well...you know we've been through a lot, from title matches, to insane stunts, to hardcore matches, to classics, to grudges, to amazing moments...but in the end, one can say we've just been stalling...why? ...Because of THAT..." Church stated as he looked up...

...and the camera showed the ominous Hell in a Cell structure hanging high above the ring,

"...The Hell in a Cell. That demonic structure, the Devil's Playground, is about to be lowered around the ring...and it's going to be for one reason only...to end a decades-long war." Church stated.

"...Yes, to watch two gladiators go to war to end something between them. And even for me, this is gonna be a bit much. Because this is more than just a match. This is gonna be destruction incarnate." Sarge nodded.

"Oh yeah, if you thought Sadistic Madness is nuts, this is likely going to top it, because coming up next..." Church began.

The match card graphic showed up once more, and then a red blur was moving through the city at a fast pace, and above it was shown to be Red, who had his hat tipped over his eyes which shadowed them, before turning to the camera and tipping his hat up to show his eyes coldly staring into the camera, and the red image of a Poke-Hat was behind him. Then a blue blur was shown shown moving through the city from the other side, and above it was Blue, who pulled at his hair roughly as he looked down before looking up with an unhinged look on his face, with the blue image of a Poke-ball behind him...

...and then the massive star was shown in the middle of the city, and then a massive cell came down to encase as fire rose from below to cover the bottom in it, images of destructive fights taking place in the cell flash on screen for seconds, and fire shot up to spell out in flame in front of the cell, "HELL IN A CELL" before the colors clashed in the middle of the stars in a explosion of colors. The star spun several times before stopping in place, revealing in front of it one side, Red, who slowly held his head up, tipping his hat up as he did so with a hand in his pocket as he looked at the camera intensely, and Blue on the other side as he ran his hands down his face in a dark manner before giving his signature two-finger salute across his head with a dark look, the cell right behind them as below, it was spelled out in flames:  **RED VS BLUE OAK: HELL IN A CELL.**

"...it's the main event of Final Clash. Red. Blue. HELL...IN A CELL. A match that has been nearly twenty years in the making is upon us, and the climax of the biggest rivalry in the history of UCA. And it's not gonna be pretty. It's gonna be downright UGLY." Church called.

"It's gonna be a car wreck of a match, one people will want to look away, but can't, dirtbag...and even I know for sure...this is gonna be warfare. The likes of which we have never seen. Not even my mortal enemy, gravity, would be able to do this." Sarge stated.

"This is gonna be one of the most brutal and intense matches of all times. A match that will finally conclude one of Fiction Wrestling's greatest and most hate-filled rivalries, and end an era. And here is how it all came about..." Church stated before the screen went to the video package...

* * *

**_May 1996_ **

_In a simpler time for Universal Character Association, a young Red and Blue Oak make their debut together against each other as prospects and future legends on_ Monday Night Flame.  _Red came out as an eager, yet determined kid wanting to be a Master, and Blue as an arrogant hotshot impressing the crowd with their in-ring abilities for such young rookies._

_"These two kids, trained by Bugs and Daffy themselves, showing the whole world what they can do!" Mickey stated._

_…_

_Blue sets up the Shell Shock DDT…but Red twists out of it, ducks a Clothesline, rolls up Blue…and the future Pokémon Master takes home the win and Blue Oak is left in the ring in shock! Red signals he's got one victory over Blue, who gestures that his rival got LUCKY on this round._

_"And Red beat Blue! Red caught Blue unaware and he's walking out with a victory over his rival!" Mickey called._

_"He just got lucky! That's all! This won't happen again, let me assure you!" Pete proclaimed._

_"Make no mistake, these two are the future of UCA! Without a doubt!" Mickey proclaimed._

_…_

_Time passes and Red plants Sabin with the Poké-Flow and pins him successfully to receive the UCA Hardcore Championship as the inaugural titleholder with fans letting out their support in the arena as he holds his belt up high in pride._

_"RED DID IT! DESPITE WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT, HE PERSEVERED AND IS THE FIRST HARDCORE CHAMPION!" Mickey exclaimed._

_"HE WON'T LAST! BUT HE'S GOT THIS! AND HE DID WHAT I THOUGHT HE COULDN'T! HE CAN HAVE THAT!" Pete shouted._

_…_

_Meanwhile, Blue has defeated Trunks after drilling him with a Shell Shock DDT off the counter from his springboard attempt and holds up the UCA Cruiserweight Championship for all to see with cheering reception as he smirks._

_"BLUE'S DONE IT! BLUE'S THE FIRST-EVER CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION! LOVE HIM OR HATE HIM, HE PULLED IT OFF!" Mickey shouted._

_"WHAT I TELL YA?! THIS GUY'S THE REAL DEAL! HE'S THE FUTURE FACE OF OUR COMPANY!" Pete clapped for Blue._

_…_

_Then we see Red in both his younger and later years, beating guys like Giovanni, Kilik, and Blue for the Intercontinental Title, raising the belt high as he proclaimed that he could still do it all…_

_"RED IS ONCE AGAIN INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! He has again claimed the title for a fourth time!" Church called._

_…then shown winning the Tag Team Titles with several partners, most prominently with Gold after catching Jackie Chan with a Poké-Flow, and the two raised their titles, Red as silent as ever (as he was in 2001 at that time)._

_"And Red has WON IT WITH GOLD! He FINALLY won a Tag Team Title! Red is now a TRIPLE CROWN CHAMPION!" Mickey shouted._

_Then we see Blue beating nearly everybody he could beat when it came to the Intercontinental Championship, from Sonic to Master Chief to Sly Cooper to finally Stan Smith, as he held the IC Title over his shoulder as he held up nine fingers proudly…_

_"AND BLUE HAS WON THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE FOR A RECORD NINTH-TIME!" Church exclaimed._

_…and we see Blue winning the Tag Team Titles with no one other than Takuya, after planting a succession of a Shell Shock DDT and a Pyro Twister on Hope, to win the Tag Team Titles, the two holding out their titles together with smirks._

_"DAMN! A DEADLY union of Pokémon and Digimon has FINALLY pulled it off! Blue and Takuya are now Tag Team Champions!" Church called._

_…_

_Red is shown at Royal Reckoning 2000, throwing over Blue and winning the 2000 UCA Rumble in epic fashion as he falls to his knees in joy…_

_"RED DID IT! RED HAS PULLED OFF THE IMPOSSIBLE!" Mickey exclaimed. "RED HAS GONE COAST TO DAMN COAST TO WIN THE ROYAL RUMBLE!"_

_…and then Blue is shown winning the Rumble after clotheslining Sora over the ropes, climbing up a corner and raising his arms with a smarmy smirk._

_"DAMMIT, BLUE'S WON THE DAMN RUMBLE!" Church cursed. "HE FINALLY WON IT, AND HE'S GOING TO FINAL CLASH!"_

_…_

_Red is shown winning the World Title for the first time at Final Clash 2000, holding it with such joy and realization, and is shown holding it a collection of seven more times through the history, holding up the final one on the stage…_

_"And Red is now a RECORD EIGHT-TIME WORLD CHAMPION! The greatest world champion in the history of UCA!" Church called._

_Blue is then shown winning his first World Title prior to Final Clash 2000, holding it up with pride and joy, and he keeps on winning the World Title after that over the years, with him being shown wearing a fancy jacket and sunglasses, as he smirks with his Universe Heavyweight Title to the camera._

_"He's the man now, you can't deny it! A multi-time World Champion! The Heavyweight Champion of the Universe! He's the BEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Sarge proclaimed._

_Red and Blue are then shown in many of their classic matches, from Summer Brawl 1998 in their Intercontinental Title Match, to Final Clash 2000 for the World Title, to Royal Reckoning 2003 in the 80-Minute Iron Man Match, to Final Clash 2006 for the Undisputed World Title, and Total Impact 2009 in a Last Man Standing Match._

_"Red and Blue are just TEARING the house down! They're stealing the show!" Mickey called during Summer Brawl._

_"What am I seeing?! How are these two doing it?!" Pete questioned as Red and Blue went over an hour._

_"These two just won't stop! They're just destroying each other! It never ends!" Church stated._

_"One of the greatest rivalries in the history of Fiction Wrestling, adding another classic chapter before our very eyes!" Church called as Red and Blue main event Final Clash in 2000 and 2006._

_"THEY ARE TWO LEGENDS…THERE MAY BE NO TWO BETTER…" Church called as Red and Blue main event multiple Final Clash, signifying their names with the event…_

_…_

_Then Red is shown pinning Blue at Summer Brawl 1998…_

_"And Red has DEFEATED BLUE! He's the new Intercontinental Champion!" Mickey called._

_Red is then picks up a victory via pinfall over Blue at Final Clash 2000…_

_"AND RED HAS BEATEN HIS RIVAL! RED IS FINALLY WORLD CHAMPION!" Mickey exclaimed._

_Red is then shown with the Crucifix pin on Blue at Royal Reckoning 2003…_

_"RED DID IT! SOMEHOW, HE WINS THIS ABSOLUTE CLASSIC BY THE SKIN OF HIS TEETH!" Mickey called._

_Red is shown pinning his rival AGAIN at Final Clash 2006…_

_"RED PULLED IT OFF! RED GOT VENGEANCE! RED IS UNDISPUTED WORLD CHAMPION!" Church called._

_And Red defeats Blue YET AGAIN at Total Impact 2009 after keeping him down for the 10 count…_

_"AND BLUE CAN'T MAKE THE COUNT! RED HAS BEATEN BLUE ONCE AGAIN!"_

_And that's what happens over and over as more of the same is shown, the same result every time the two face off as the call "Red beats Blue!" is stated over and over and over again, as the screen gets darker after every defeat, and Blue is shown lying center of the ring, just dejected, frustrated, and devastated after each and every loss, walking to the back with a solemn look._

_"Blue just can't beat Red! No matter what he does, Red just gets the better of him!" Church called._

_"What does it take?! What does Red have over Blue?!" Sarge questioned._

_"This has got to be a tough loss for Blue after everything he did…" Mickey stated._

_"He just can't do it…he just CAN'T…" Pete shook his head._

_"Red beats Blue AGAIN…!" The call of Church utters throughout the air, "AGAIN…!" being repeated in echoes…_

_…as Blue is shown in clips of him over the years, just pulling at his hair, sitting by himself in the locker room, and just staring at himself in the mirror with a dark look, before a shot him screaming out in pure frustration as it all just gets to him…_

_"That bastard has caused my career and life to be a mockery despite all that I have accomplished!" Blue's voice is heard calling out._

_Blue is shown walking up the ramp slowly, but surely, looking down almost darkly…_

_"I know I am the better man!" Blue's voice calls out._

_Blue is then shown in various rapid clips of doing horrible things to Red with all the anger of his losses, from driving a car into his house, diving off a car and breaking his neck, slapping his mother, throwing him off the stage, ambushing him, screwing him over, Shell Shock DDTing him on the stage at Royal Reckoning, and so much more as he just would not STOP…_

_"One way or another, I will not stop until I beat you, Red!" Blue's voice called out once more._

_And one more shot is shown of Blue turning towards the ring at a writhing Red in it, a dark, unforgiving look on his face…_

_"I PROMISE YOU…" Blue proclaimed in a final voice over as the scene changes…_

**_Last Stand_ **

**_February 17, 2013_ **

_The Elimination Chamber is shown along with its participants making their entrance in order from Scourge the Hedgehog, Sly Cooper, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, and Red with the voice-over of the ring announcer proclaiming the special bout being heard._

_"The following contest is your Last Stand main event of the evening…it is the Elimination Chamber Match…and it is for the UCA World Heavyweight Championship!"_

_Throughout the match, various clips feature Red dominating the match over his opponents, performing a Journey Through Kanto on Crash Bandicoot and failing to get the elimination over him…_

_…when behind Red, a square piece of the steel grating outside the ring popped out of place, leaving a hole in the grating, confusing everybody…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_… **AND OUT CAME BLUE OAK!**_

_"BLUE?! WHAT?! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE—THAT OBSESSED BASTARD IS IN THE CHAMBER SOMEHOW!" Church called._

_Blue grabbed the square piece of steel and SLAMMED it into the spine of Red! The attack plays in rapid motion with Blue smashing the steel grating over Red's head, throwing down to the center of the ring, glaring pure hate over his enemy, who drags up by the hair with a voice-over, "Seventeen years…this…is all…because…OF YOU!" as he kicks his gut, hooks the arms and SPIKES his skull with the Shell Shock DDT onto the square piece of the steel!_

_"SHELL SHOCK DDT ON THE STEEL! RED IS OUT! RED HAS BEEN LAID OUT BY HIS DAMN RIVAL!" Church's shout is overheard._

_Red, out cold with blood coating his forehead, lies center of the ring with Blue Oak glaring down over him and "BLUE SUCKS!" chants overheard before he turned away and exited the Chamber…as Scourge takes advantage to hook Red's leg and pin him for the elimination._

_"Red is eliminated! Red is the first eliminated!" Church exclaimed._

_The crowd's boos can be heard as loudly as possible as Scourge stood up with rock horns held up, shouting, "ALL HAIL THE KING, BABY!"…and Blue is last seen watching this from the stage with a sick snarl before exiting, the last shot showing a bloody Pokémon Master being escorted out of the Chamber by the officials…_

**_The following night…_ **

_After Blue defeated Sly Cooper with his Shell Shock DDT, he has his arm raised in victory…_

_…_

_…when Red walks out from the back, anger and hatred in his eyes as he took off his hat and jacket and threw them down to the ground, eyes staying focused on Blue!_

_"IT'S RED! IT'S RED! AND SOMETHING TELLS ME HE AIN'T HERE TO TRY AND END THINGS PEACEFULLY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT LAST STAND!" Church shouted._

_"THAT RED IS HERE FOR A FIGHT, AND DAMMIT, WE ARE GOING TO GET ONE!" Sarge shouted as well._

_Blue remained in the ring, BEGGING Red to get in the ring in the worst way…and with a full-blown spring down to the ramp, Red slides in and begins the furious exchange of blows as the crowd EXPLODES._

_"RED ON BLUE! BLUE ON RED! THE POKÉMON MASTER AND BEST IN THE UNIVERSE ARE GOING AT IT AS IF NOTHING ELSE MATTERS! HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!" Church shouted._

_"THIS CROWD IS GOING CRAZY, AND FOR ONCE, I DON'T BLAME THEM! I AM LOVING THIS HERE, THESE TWO HATE EACH OTHER, AND THEY ARE SHOWING IT HERE! SEVENTEEN YEARS IS EXPLODING BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!" Sarge exclaimed._

_Rapid clips show Red and Blue continuing their violent trade of wrathful fists between each other, Red tackling Blue with raining punches before Blue turned the tables in ramming him into the corner, Red throwing Blue out and continuing the fight at ringside, crashing into the apron, barricade, steel steps and more around ringside. The fight was just getting out of control until security showed up…but Red breaks free and leaps onto Blue, unloading his rage and hatred constantly through his knuckles! Security pulls them away again…and BLUE is the one this time around breaking free to keep his fight up with Red!_

_"RED AND BLUE! RED AND BLUE ARE BREAKING THROUGH SECURITY! THEIR FIGHT WILL NOT BE STOPPED! THEY WANT EACH OTHER BAD!" Church exclaimed._

_"THESE TWO ARE FULL OF RED HATRED! THEY ARE FULL OF THE DESIRE TO DESTROY EACH OTHER!" Sarge shouted._

_The brawl reached to the point where the ROSTER MEMBERS like Link, the other two Sony Saints, Scourge, Luigi, Robin, Yoshi and more came down to help separate Red and Blue! But even so, Red went straight after Blue with a Suicide Dive onto him and the wrestlers holding Blue back! Then Force the Fox's scream is overheard during all the fight, various video clips showing the past moments with Red and Blue engaging in various brawls._

_" **ENOUGH! THAT IS ENOUGH!**  THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Force appears at the stage with a vivid expression of anger. "FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS, YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS TIME AND AGAIN! IT'S TIME FOR IT TO BE OVER! YOU TWO WANT TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER?! YOU TWO WANT TO LEAVE EACH OTHER BROKEN?! YOU WANT TO FINALLY END THIS?! WELL, YOU'LL GET YOUR WISH! BECAUSE AT FINAL CLASH, THIS WILL END AS IT WILL BE…_

_"'THE POKÉMON MASTER' RED…VERSUS…_

_Red is shown being held back and reaching a hand out to attempt to fight Blue again._

_"'THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE' BLUE…_

_And Blue is seen held back opposite of his hated nemesis with a dark glare…_

_…_

_…as Force announces, " **HELL…IN A CELL!** "_

_The crowd practically BLEW THE ROOF off the damn arena at the announcement, and Red and Blue weren't even shocked…in fact, they seemed to WELCOME the damn match! The scene fades to black as a slow, ominous shot of the Hell in a Cell structure is revealed with "Hated You from Hello" by Downplay overheard._

**[Are you deaf, can you hear me?**

**'Cause I'm sick of it all…!]**

_Red, found sitting on a benchwarmer, raises his head for the camera to glower at intensely, then shows his frustrations and exhaustion by removing his hat and lowering his head back down with a sigh._

**[Always digging in my skin**

**Always pushing my back to the wall!]**

_Blue Oak has his hand placed over a small tombstone reading, "Here Lies Raticate," with a tear slowly falling over his cheek, then forming a heavy frown as he slams himself against the wall and slides down to a seated position._

**[In my eyes, there's a madness! (In my eyes, there's a madness…)]**

_Blue raises his head, intense scowl and all with his left eye showing him with his back turned walking a dark path and blinks to show Red instead, now appearing confused…_

**[Can't believe what I saw (Can't believe what I saw…)]**

_Red's eyes open as he looks up in curiosity and his eyes widen up to see someone across from him…_

**[And I'll be here laughing…]**

_…and the two actually see each other, but from their own perspectives at their own locations, Red sees Blue grinning maniacally and Blue sees Red turning around to laugh at him and his amount of losses against him while holding up Raticate's rotten corpse…_

**[When you FALL!]**

_…and both_ Pokémon _characters frown heavily with gritted teeth before SCREAMING at the camera, then headbutting at the mirage glass placed between them as it shatters along with the screen, transitioning to rapid film scenes highlighting Red and Blue's matches from their debut in 1996 to the present._

**[And there's nothing to say, 'cause I'm already gone…**

**You know I'm not like you, you were never wrong!]**

_Rapid highlights are shown of Blue and Red fighting over the years, showing Blue nailing a Spinning Wheel Kick, Red nailing a Lariat on Blue, Blue with a Crossbody on Red, Red Big Booting Blue, Blue with a Missile Dropkick on Red, Red with a Spear on Blue, Blue performing a Hurricanrana, and Red with a Flying Forearm Smash to Blue._

**[Go ahead, walk away…!**

**But I want you to know…]**

_More highlights are shown of Red nailing the Journey Through Kanto on Blue, Blue slamming a steel chair into Red's face, Red throwing Blue into the steel post, Blue hitting a Champion's Blast straight through the announce table, Red performing a Red Spin on Blue onto the steel steps, Blue nailing the Blue Driver on him._

**[I always hated you, hated you from hello!]**

_Red and Blue press each other's head together in a hostile manner, vocally expressing how much they despise each other._

_"RED VERSUS BLUE, ONE MORE TIME! THE THIRD IN THEIR FINAL CLASH TRILOGY! AND IT WILL BE INSIDE SATAN'S STRUCTURE! RED AND BLUE ARE GOING TO GO STRAIGHT TO HELL TO END IT ALL!" Church shouted._

**[Hated you from hello!]**

_As the song plays instrumentally with Red being held back in front of the ring and Blue being dragged up to the ramp, their voices from their final face-off segment were overheard and the clips from that segment are then seen along with moments of them exchanging hits and moves on each other._

_"My life has SUFFERED because of you!" Red screams._

_"NO! YOU RUINED ME! EVER SINCE THE GODDAMN DAY WE STARTED ON OUR POKÉMON JOURNEYS!" Blue shouted out._

_"YOU CAN GO TO HELL! I don't care what f…ked up reasoning you come up with, or how many people you've got behind you, you can BITE ME!"_

_"You will NOT shut me out! Because for TOO LONG, have I been under your freakin' shadow! For too long, have I been pushed aside in favor of you! EVERYTHING that has ever happened to me has always led back to YOU! You're the reason I'm like this!"_

_"You're a bastard, a JEALOUS, INSECURE BASTARD who could NEVER stack up to me and back up his damn ego! That's YOUR fault, not mine, and if you cry to the bank, WHATEVER! I_ am _better than you, Blue Oak, whether you like it or not!"_

_"I BLAME YOU FOR TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME! You took my Raticate from me, you took my Champion title from me, you took my Gramps' attention from me—YOU DAMN NEAR TOOK OVER MY LIFE!"_

_"I AM SICK OF YOU MAKING ME OUT LIKE THE BAD GUY! YOU were the one who BARELY attention to his Grandpa! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T BEAT ME WHEN I TRIED MY BEST FOR MY DREAM! EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU DID TO YOUR-F…KIN'-SELF! I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"_

_"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SO MUCH HAPPENED TO ME! I CAN'T EVEN BEAT YOU IN WRESTLING, AND IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT! NOT ANYMORE! YOU'RE A GODDAMN BASTARD IS WHAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE THE SOURCE OF EVERYTHING WRONG IN MY LIFE!"_

_"You know what else, Blue? There's the one thing you NEVER want to admit…the only reason you have a career…_

_"…_

_" **…is because I LET you have one.** "_

**[And I can feel the anger in me start to grow!**

**(All the hate that's inside ME, overtaking ME!)]**

_In pure fury, Blue shoves Red away and Red returns the favor, engaging in shoving and yelling at each other repeatedly while shots of the Hell in a Cell are shown here and there. Then Blue SLAPPED Red right across the face, who SLAPPED HIM RIGHT BACK!_

**[And everything about you is fake and hollow!]**

**(All the things that they can't SEE are the things I SEE!)]**

_More highlights are shown as Red and Blue are more brutal with each other, with Red spearing Blue through the MiniTron, Blue throwing Red into a television set, Red practically Pillmanizing Blue's leg, Blue Powerbombing Red into electrical equipment, Red burning Blue in Professor Oak's lab, and Blue DDTing him onto a windshield…_

**[And no one's gonna stop you when you go…]**

_They get into each other's faces, just seething at each other full of rage, hatred, frustration, wrath, and even a tinge of tiredness. Another shot of the Hell in a Cell is revealed being lowered with the song playing instrumentally again._

_"You started this, Blue. I'M ending this. I'm gonna beat you one final time and end the REAL nightmare of YOU. You've done too much to me, Blue…and I won't have it anymore."_

_"I hate you so much… I will have no mercy…no regrets…and no second thoughts. Inside Hell in a Cell, I end the nightmare…and free myself once and for all."_

_"Hell in a Cell…the ONLY way to end this…it WON'T be a pretty, it will be ugly…it will make MANY people unhappy…but it MUST be done."_

**[And there's nothing to say, 'cause I'm already gone…**

**You know I'm not like you, you were never wrong!]**

_Blue IMMEDIATELY growled and PUSHED his forehead into Red's, who pushed just as hard back into his. The two heads pushed against each other as they stared at each other hatefully, no blows being thrown despite it._

**[Go ahead, walk away…!**

**But I want you to know…]**

_Shots are then shown of them in previous Hell in a Cell Matches, Blue throwing Gary into the cell, Red catapulting Giovanni into the cell, and Blue looked down at Gary from the top of the cell with a bloody smirk…_

_"And when I end you, I can finally say with all certainty to you…" Blue then flicked his nose and said, "smell ya later…"_

**[I always hated you, hated you from hello!]**

_Shots are then shown of Red nailing a Running Dropkick on Sephiroth into the cell, Blue crushing Gary against the cell with a boot, and Red being seen through the cell with a bloody face and a dark look on his face…_

_"You call yourself the Devil?! **WELL, I'M FREAKIN' LUCIFER, AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE THE ULTIMATE CONSEQUENCES! GET READY FOR HELL, BLUE OAK!** "_

**[Hated you from hello!]**

_"FINAL CLASH! THE END OF ERA! FOR UCA, POKÉMON, AND FICTION WRESTLING! RED AND BLUE SETTLE THE SCORE ONCE AND FOR ALL IN HELL IN A CELL!" Church yelled._

**[Hated you from HELLO!]**

_Red and Blue are last seen standing across from each other in the ring before an ominous, slow zoom-in of the Hell in a Cell is shown._

* * *

The crowd was in pure silence after that video had aired, because the magnitude of what was about to happen was made aware to them. And it became more aware as the Cell began to lower down to the ring as the bell rang, and Cait Sith was at ringside for announcement...

"Ladies and gentlemen...the following contest...is the MAIN EVENT...of FINAL CLASH, and it will be contested inside...HELL...IN A CELL!" Cait Sith announced. "There are no disqualifications or countouts. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission in the ring."

There was some slight cheers, those of them wanting to witness more carnage, but many of them knew that this would be different from even Sadistic Madness. Eventually, the Cell landed on the ground, encasing the ring and waiting for its victims to enter its confines...

...and then...a guitar was played to a familiar tune...

**("Blue Champion 'Epic Rock' Cover" by Little V feat. FamilyJules7x)**

Blue lightning strobed and flashed to every chord of the guitar being played before flashing all over to the rhythm of the beat of the song, and once it hit its stride, the lights lit up all over the stage, covering it in blue...

...and out onto the stage came  **BLUE OAK** to a thunderous mixed reaction, the loudest of the night so far. And he was actually wearing clothing that eerily similar to the clothes he first wore in Pokemon Red/Blue, when he was first introduced, looking almost like he did in 1996. He stood on the stage, a cold, dark look on his face as he looked down at the ring, more importantly the Cell itself. He seemed to ignore any of the reactions and the fans around him as he stood there on the stage, before methodically making his way down the long ramp. None of those things mattered to him. He had only one goal in mind: finally beat Red.

"Introducing first...from Pallet Town, Kanto...weighing in at 236 lbs...he is "The Best in the Universe...BLUE OAK!" Cait Sith announced, leaving fancy announcements out for this.

"Well...for this one match...he's going back to a little rendition of his old theme..." Church stated. "He's even wearing clothes from 1996...almost like a time machine. But considering the circumstances, perhaps it's very fitting. Blue...you can't deny he's one of the greatest of all time. Do we even need to rattle off his achievements? Six-time World Champion, Rumble Winner, first Cruiserweight Champion, multiple time main eventer of this very event, held every title he can, the legendary 2005...there is nothing he hasn't done...save for one thing. Defeat Red. And that has driven to the point of insanity. He is OBSESSED with defeating Red, it has CONSUMED him and his entire career to the point where he's pretty much mentally unstable. He has veered off to a road where few have gone down, it's had him refused to let this go, to just let this be. And it's led to this...Hell in a Cell. The most demonic structure ever devised."

"And I believe that Blue will FINALLY do it." Blue 's the reason he's like this, he has forced Blue into this dark place, and he will make him PAY in this cell. How many wins does Red actually NEED over Blue? Not as many as he has! He has NO REMORSE for what he did to Blue, AND what he did to his life! Red will SUFFER inside this Cell! Because Blue's knows how to make dirtbags suffer, he's as sadistic as they come! He's proven it time and again. And come the time the bell rings, it will be carnage inside this cell, and Blue will create a symphony inside it. He'll finally do the one thing he's never done...beat Red, and end it for good. Because dammit, he DESERVES to win! ...Even though his name is Blue. The one bad thing about him."

"Yeah, because that's important, oh yeah." Church replied sarcastically. "I'm sure Red would disagree about him being the problem. But as he heads down the ring, Blue has practically etched his name into this event, main eventing in 2000, 2005, 2006, and 2009. The matches he's had here have been legendary. And he's no stranger to this Cell, having been in one before with Gary in 2006. But this is different from that one, and all the other Final Clashes...this is the biggest match of Blue's career, and probably in the history of UCA. And he's treating it like it's a must-win situation...and to him, it is."

Blue eventually came down the long ramp, and stood in front of the Cell, looking up at the imposing structure before him. After a few seconds of staring at it coldly, he just walked through the doorway and into the cell, no hesitation or fear in him. In fact, one could say he welcomed as he climbed up the steps and entered the ring, standing there as he looked up at the roof, almost...inviting it really...

"Blue's coming off a big victory at Pride & Glory, defeating his brother, Gary, in a "You're The Better Twin" Match, and he's hoping to use that momentum here tonight to finally get what he wants. Is he less than 100 percent? We'll have to see, but I think he would wrestle in casts just to try and beat Red. That's a fact." Church stated.

Blue looked down from the roof and at the ramp, as the music died down, and there were splits chants of "LET'S GO BLUE!" and "BLUE'S CRAZY!" back and forth. He tuned all that out, because crowd reaction meant nothing to him now. He just kept staring at the ramp, waiting for his opponent to get there, practically still like a statue...

...until the lights dimmed, and there was a simple sound of a xylophone, slowly ringing over and over...until more sounds came...and the music started to hit its crescendo...and then it took off...

**("Trainer Red Epic Remix" by DJ The Fishhead)**

Red lights were now flashing as the music absolutely kicked in, and the remix of the iconic song was in full throttle, the lights flying all over the arena to the beat of the music...

...and  **RED** came out onto the stage, head held down as the hat he wore obscured them in typical Red fashion, the crowd giving off the same thunderous mixed reaction it gave Blue. And the clothing he wore was a blast from the past, as it was same clothes he wore in Pokemon Red/Blue, the clothes he had when he first took on his Pokemon journey. He stood like that for a few seconds, before tipping up his hat, showing his eyes as they stare dead at Blue, who stared at him right back in the ring from inside the Cell. After a few moments of this staredown, he began to make his way down the long ramp, no wasted energy in anything flashy, because this match was all that mattered.

"And his opponent...from Pallet Town, Kanto...weighing in at 239 lbs...he is "The Pokemon Master"...RED!" Cait Sith announced.

"...And now RED is wearing clothes the way from 1996, just like Blue. I...I think those are the same clothes they both wore when they had their first-ever Pokemon Battle...this is just plain symbolic." Church stated.

"Ending the war in the same attire they started it...at least they both know this is the end." Sarge nodded.

"Red himself...well, he's the FACE of this company, since 2000." Church stated. "He's done it all. 8-time World Champ. Longest time lasted in the Rumble. First Hardcore Champion. First Undisputed World Champ in UCA. Main evented Final Clash more times than anyone. There is no one bigger in UCA than him. But he has been haunted by one person his entire career. And that's Blue Oak. He always found a way to beat Blue every time, and Blue has never let it go. He has broken Red's neck, drove a car through his house, sent his head through a television, and so much more. He has done every terrible thing possible to Red, and it has pushed Red over the edge. It has taken Red to a dark place, a place he's never been before. He's brutalized Crash, he damn near got into a fight with Henry before he became an asshole, and he has taken to degrading Blue, his career, even destroyed his Universe Heavyweight Title. Red has gone to Blue's level...and he has no regrets because he thinks Blue deserves it."

"Hey, why are we acting like Red is innocent?!" Sarge questioned. "He's done plenty of stuff to Red as well! Remember when he Powerbombed his sister through the announce table?! Or when he Speared him through the Minitron?! Or even burned him alive in Oak's lab?! He's been just as bad as Blue, but at least Blue has reason! Red has NONE! Red has pushed Blue to this point, and he wants to blame it all on him?! He makes me ASHAMED he bears the name of 'Red'! He has so much, yet he wants to deny Blue what he deserves! He wants to place himself on a pedestal, but he's nothing better than Blue! Blue is even BETTER than him, the dirtbag! He's just been denied the chance to prove it! But tonight, he WILL! He'll FINALLY destroy Red for everything's he done, and prove that he IS the Best in the Universe!"

"Red is practically synonymous with this event at this point, with how many times he's main evented it, at least five. And he's no strange to Hell in a Cell, having been in one with Giovanni in 2000, and then in the Six-Man Hell in a Cell in 2001, but this is different from all the others. This is so different, you can't even imagine. And Red will walk into it without any form of hesitation." Church stated.

Red walked down the ramp until he came in front of the Cell, and stared at Blue in the ring, who stared back at him coldly. Chants of "RED! RED! RED!" and "RED SUCKS!" rang out as a few seconds of this went on, before without hesitation, Red stepped through the doorway and into the cell...and grabbed the door behind him and CLOSED it emphatically.

"...Now THAT is a point made...no way out for both of them in this...and they wouldn't have it any other way." Church noted.

Jimmy Aaron, who was outside the Cell, proceeded to chain-lock the cell door to make sure no one could get out. And neither probably wanted to, as Red entered the ring, and walked to the middle of the ring, coming face to face with Blue himself. The two stared each other down, in the clothes they had their first battle in, the crowd actually cheering, feeling the weight of the moment of it all as the Cell surrounds them.

"You talk about the likes of Chris vs Crash, Emmy vs Gwen, Carl Grimes vs Mummymon, Naruto vs Sasuke...all these rivalries you see today and more...this is the rivalry they all are compared to. One of Fiction Wrestling's greatest rivalries of all times, joining Rock/Austin and Goku/Vegeta as one of the few rivalries to main event a major show like this three times." Church stated.

"This is a rivalry, a feud, that has lasted for nearly two decades, one of the longest-lasting in the history of the business. We are really about to see an end of an era before our eyes, and you can feel it in this staredown. This will be one for the history books." Sarge stated.

The two continued to stare at each other, their eyes never leaving each other, even as Red took off his jacket and his hat, and Blue took off his shirt. Even after discarding them, they still just stared at each other with cold looks in their eyes, the chants of "RED! BLUE! RED! BLUE!" continuing thunder. Matt Newman (the truly poor bastard) took the clothes and placed them outside the ring. He then tried to ask the two if they were truly ready, but they didn't even nod their heads, they just kept staring at each other. The ref got a little uncomfortable, but sort of took that as a yes, and with a gulp...

...he rang the bell AND RED AND BLUE INSTANTLY WENT TO BLOWS THE MOMENT THAT HAPPENED!

"OH SHIT! THEY WERE JUST WAITING FOR THE BELL TO START TO GET IT ON! IT'S BEGUN! RED! BLUE! HELL IN A CELL! IT COMES TO AN END HERE AND NOW! WHO'S GONNA WIN THE FINAL CLASH?!" Church questioned.

The crowd exploded as the two continued to trade blows with one another, hammering each other's skulls with their fists in pure hate. Eventually, Blue began to get the better of the exchange, nailing Red repeatedly with rights as he began to back him up into the ropes. With hate in his eyes, Blue kept going at Red, but then Red caught a right, and began to retaliate with rights of his own, striking away at Blue's head as well. He backed Blue up with the rights to the middle of the ring, but then Blue ducked a right, and tackled Red through the ropes and down to the outside. They both landed on the ground hard, but as they got up to their feet, Blue suddenly nailed a hard right to the face, then grabbed Red to slam him face-first into the Cell wall. But Red latched onto the Cell wall to prevent that, and elbowed Blue to get him off. He then nail a few more elbows to back Blue, then Irish Whipped him towards the Cell wall. But Blue leaped up to plant a foot on the wall, and kicked off it back to Red to nail a Clothesline. Blue quickly yanked Red up to his feet, snarled at Red before running and throwing him towards the Cell once more. But Red grabbed the post as he was thrown forward and spun around it to slide back into the ring. Growling, Blue slid back into the ring, only to get tackled down angrily by Red, who rained down fists once more.

"And the two are just GOING at it! Forget wrestling, these two are beating the hell out of each other!" Church called.

"No need for wrestling holds in a Hell in a Cell Match! Just violence and good ol' fashioned fists!" Sarge added.

Red continued to rain down fists on Blue's head, but then was headbutted out of nowhere to be stunned, which allowed him to be pushed off. The two scramble to their feet, and Blue caught him with a kick to the gut, before Irish Whipping him into the corner. Blue ran at him, but Red caught him with an elbow to send him staggering back. Red ran right at Blue, but then Blue caught him and lifted him into a Fireman's Carry. The former Poke-Champ tried to hit a move on him, but Red managed to slip out behind Blue, and turn him around to nail a Knee Lift to the face. Blue staggered back to the ropes, and Red bounced off the opposite ropes towards his rival, but said rival Back Dropped the incoming Red over the ropes. However, Red landed on the apron and caught Blue with a forearm to send him back. Red then tried to get back into the ring, BUT BLUE KNOCKED HIM OFF THE APRON AND INTO THE CELL WALL! Red crashed down to the ground, writhing in pain, as Blue quickly slides out of the ring, picks up Blue, and then Irish Whips him as hard as he can back-first into the Cell wall. Red gritted his teeth as he bounces off the Cell and right into a Lariat from Blue that sends him down.

"And the cell comes into use for the first time and it's Red that pays the price!" Church called.

"Blue's more sadistic than Red, he can use Satan's Structure better than he ever will!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue wasn't satisfied as he quickly looked under the ring after that, and pulled out a steel chair to bloodthirsty cheers from the crowd. He stalked Red as he got up, before raising his chair, but Red caught him in the gut with a right to stun him. Red then got up, and nail a few more rights, but a vicious Elbow to the head dazed him, getting him to lean against the Cell in pain. Blue then SWUNG THE CHAIR FOR HIS SKULL! AND RED DUCKED! Red moved out of the way and Blue hit nothing but the Cell, the impact stunning his hands for a second, which allowed Red to grab Blue's head and SLAM IT into the Cell wall as hard as he could! Blue held his head, and was then thrown back into ring by Red, who then slid back into the ring, and picked up Blue before dropping him with a Suplex. Red then stood up to his feet, looking down at Blue before shaking his head and stomping on his gut, forcing Blue to sit up in pain. He then ran the ropes, and booted Blue in the face to send him back down.

"And Red booting Blue down! He's not going to have any mercy on Blue in this match!" Church noted.

"There's never any mercy in a Hell in a Cell Match! MERCY IS THROWN TO THE WOLVES...AND THE REDS!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red pulled Blue up to his feet and nailed a few more rights to back him before Irish Whipping him into the ropes. Blue bounced off the ropes, and ducked a clothesline from Red, and bounced off the other ropes to nail a Flying Forearm on him. Blue rolled onto his feet, and quickly caught Red with a boot as he tried to get up, before picking him up. He tried to lift Red up for a Suplex, but Red flipped out of it, and when Blue turned around he got a kick to the gut. The Poke-Master then ran the ropes, but he ran right into a Snap Powerslam from his rival, before Blue followed by a elbow drop down on his face to keep him down. Blue then proceeded to slide out of the ring, and walk around the ring before he grabbed the chair from earlier. He looked at it with a sadistic look on his face before turning to the ring AND RED BASEBALL SLID THE CHAIR INTO BLUE'S FACE! Blue was sent back-first into cell wall off that and gritted his teeth, but Red wasn't done as he ran the ropes...

...AND SUICIDE DIVED INTO BLUE, CRASHING HIM INTO THE CELL WALL AS A RESULT!

"And RED DIVES INTO BLUE, CRUSHING HIM AGAINST THE WALL! No regard for his own body there!" Church stated.

"This is just a minor setback! That's all it is! Red's just getting in his opponent shots in, they'll fade away like he will." Sarge said.

Blue fell down against the wall in pain, but Red wasn't letting him off as he grabbed the Cell and used it as leverage as he stomped on Blue against the Cell wall. He then pressed Blue's face into the cell via his foot, crushing it against it as Blue gritted his teeth in pain, feeling the steel scrape at his skin. Red stomped at Blue's face one last time before picking him and slamming him face-first into the apron. Red then looked at the apron, then back at Blue, then back at the apron, before he got on the apron and dragged Blue up onto the apron with him. He held Blue by the hair, and muttered at him "You brought this on yourself..." before placing him between his legs, AND LIFTED HIM UPSIDE DOWN WHILE ON THE APRON...

...AND BLUE SUDDENLY CAME BACK DOWN AND BACK BODY DROPPED RED ONTO THE APRON BACK-FIRST! Red rolled off the apron in pain holding his back, while Blue stumbled off the apron and onto the ground, grabbing hold of the chair nearby. He stood up with it and watched as Red got up...

...

...AND CRACKED HIM ACROSS THE SKULL WITH AN ABSOLUTELY VILE CHAIR SHOT!

"OH SHIT MAN! What a damn chair shot, that was as evil as you can get with that!" Church winced.

"I think he may have scrambled the brains! Which we don't really need from him anyway, so that's a good thing!" Sarge proclaimed.

Red crumpled to the ground off that, absolutely motionless as Blue threw the chair down with a scowl on his face. He then proceeded to stomp out the Pokemon Master, before jumping off the cell wall to nail an emphatic stomp on him. He then picked up Red, who was shown to have a face SPEWING blood from his head, and began scraping it against the wall back and forth repeatedly, causing the wound to open further as Red was in massive pain. But Blue wasn't satisfied as  _began dragging Red's face across the cell wall, circling the entire cell as he did so!_

"Red, bleeding off the chair shot from earlier, is getting his FACE CUT UP BY ALL FOUR OF THE CELL WALLS! Blue getting sickeningly creative!" Church called.

"There will be blood, there will be carnage, and there will be bodies, and if you cannot be evil itself, get out of this Cell." Sarge said forebodingly.

Red cried out in pain as his blood was now coating all sides of the cell and his face was getting scraped across it the whole time, and after making a full circle around the cell, Blue threw slammed Red into the cell face-first and threw him down to the ground. Red's face was now covered with the crimson mask as he pulled himself up to his feet in a daze and he leaned against the steel post...

...

... _AND BLUE SLAMMED A CHAIR INTO RED'S SKULL, CRUSHING IT AGAINST THE STEEL POST!_

"F*CK! Are you KIDDING ME?! He just CRUSHED Red's head against the post! What is WRONG with him?!" Church questioned.

"What's wrong with him is the DESIRE AND URGE TO KILL EVERYTHING THAT HE SEES AS RED! ...The person, not the team. Obviously." Sarge stated.

The crowd gasped in shock as Red crumpled to the ground, his blood pooling on the ground, and Blue just yanked Red up with a demented look and threw him into the ring. He then slid in himself and made the first cover of the match!

"And here's the first cover! Blue going for it early!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicks out at 2.65!

"Kickot! Blue isn't going to like that Red's putting up a fight!" Sarge proclaimed.

Blue glares down at Red for even daring to kick out, before mounting the Poke-Master and rained down angry fists on his skull, coating his hands in Red's blood. After many fists, he then picked up Red and Irish Whipped him hard into a corner. Red crashed back-first into it and staggered out of it as Blue ran the ropes, and then Big Booted the staggering Red down. Red stumbled up off that, and into the corner, where he got a Corner Forearm Smash to the face from his rival. Red was then pulled out of the corner towards Blue, who caught him with a Tilt-A-Whirl Powerslam down to the mat! Another cover!

"Cover off the Powerslam, another cover!" Church called.

1...

...

2...

...

Red kicks out at 2.46!

"And ANOTHER kickout! He's just going to try and keep going because it's Blue, that much I tell ya!" Sarge stated.

Blue growled in anger at Red kicking out again, really not liking Red's resilience. However, he was going to remedy that as he reached outside of the ring and grabbed the chair from earlier. He then proceeded to wedge it into a corner between the turnbuckles until it was stuck there tight, and he went over to Red and picked him up, glaring into his face and muttering some inaudible before Irish Whipping him towards the wedged chair...

...

...but Red reversed and Irish Whipped Blue towards the chair instead! Blue managed to put on the brakes just before he crashed into it, stunned by what just happened, but then turned around into a FIREMAN'S CARRY LIFT! Red tried to hit something big, but Blue managed to slip behind Red, and grab him in an Inverted Headlock! He then lifted up Red off that, but Red backflipped out of it and behind Blue! The rival turned around...

...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK-WHICH IS DUCKED! Blue ducks the Superkick AND GRABS RED AND THROWS HIM LIKE A JAVELIN INTO THE WEDGED CHAIR HEAD-FIRST!

"AND RED JUST GOT THROWN HEAD-FIRST INTO THAT CHAR! Did you see the SPEED with he crashed into it?!" Church asked.

"I did, and it was about as glorious as watching blood and destruction that this match will have! Blue did it so well!" Sarge nodded.

Red tumbled out of the ring through the turnbuckles off that, laying on the outside, still bleeding profusely. Blue slid out of the ring, having no mercy as he grabbed Red off the ground, and then Irish Whipped RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS! They were nearly knocked as Red was laid out right next to them, and Blue glared angrily down at Red. But then he saw the steps, and an idea formed in his head, which was seen as he kicked off the top half of the steps. He then grabbed Red by the hair and dragged him on top of the steps, and muttered to him "What goes around...comes around..." before placing him between his legs, AND LIFTING HIM UPSIDE DOWN ON TOP OF THE STEPS...

...

...

...and Red suddenly comes down and pulls the legs out from under Blue, causing him to hit the padded concrete back-first! Red held onto the legs while on top of the steel steps AND CATAPULTED BLUE FACE-FIRST INTO THE CELL!

"And Blue just LAUNCHED into the cell face-first! He tried to do what Red tried to do, and it backfired on him!" Church called.

"Hey, Red, Blue could have done that better than you could've! You should've let him do it!" Sarge proclaimed.

Blue stumbled off the cell wall and down ringside before falling down to his face, and Red, with blood down his face still, slowly got up to his feet next to the steps and saw Blue rattled. Upon seeing that, he managed to grab it and lift it up as Blue stumbled up to his feet, his own face now bleeding from hitting the cell wall, AND RAM IT RIGHT INTO HIS FACE! Blue fell down to the mat with a thud and rolled across the ground near the cell wall. After a few moments, he pulled himself against the cell as his face was coated with the crimson mask...

...

... _AND RED PROCEEDED TO HURL THE STEPS INTO BLUE AS HE WAS AGAINST THE CELL, SANDWICHING HIM AGAINST IT!_

"And now Blue is wearing the crimson mask AND JUST GOT SANDWICHED AGAINST THE CELL VIA STAIRS IN HIS FACE! GOOD LORD!" Church exclaimed.

"Hey, you can't do that! That's barbaric! And-oh, it's Hell in a Cell...DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

The crowd went "Oooohhh" as Blue crumpled against the cell wall, the steel steps right over his body as Red pulled them away and dragged Blue up and threw him into the ring. He then grabbed the steps and slid them into the ring before sliding in himself, lifting up the steps after he did so. He waited for Blue to stumble up to his feet...

...AND BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE STEEL STEPS ONCE MORE!

"And Blue gets BLASTED with the steps once more! A triple does of steps to the face!" Church called.

"That's such a nasty dose, Red is sparing no expense for Blue!" Sarge stated.

Blue was laid out as Red threw down the steel steps and covered him!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Blue kicks out at 2.68!

"And a kickout by Blue! Both of these guys are bleeding, and that's no surprise with this. And it's only going to get uglier from here." Church stated.

Red simply stood up, glaring down at Blue with hate before grabbing and dragged the steps across the ring until he had it in the middle of the ring. With that done, he picked up Blue and dragged him towards the steps and on top of them, and once there, he then LIFTED BLUE ONTO HIS SHOULDER...

...

...

...but before Red could complete what he wanted, Blue managed to slip out behind him on the steps! Red turned around RIGHT into a Jumping Knee Smash that sent him stumbling off the steps! Blue staggered off the steps backwards and into the corner, but recomposed himself and ran ONTO THE STAIRS AND JUMPED OFF THEM...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A MICHINOKU DRIVER OUT OF THE AIR AND ONTO THE STEEL STEPS HEAD-FIRST!

"MICHINOKU DRIVER ON THE DAMN STEPS! Blue jumped RIGHT into that one and got drilled!" Church called.

"Dammit, Blue! You were supposed to drill him, not get drilled yourself!" Sarge proclaimed.

Red rolled Blue off the steps and onto the mat as he hooked the leg for a cover!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Blue kicked out at 2.69!

"Blue survives, but Red's in firm control! And considering what he wants to do to Blue, that's not a good thing for him!" Church stated.

Red looked peeved that Blue wanted to extend this, but wasn't deterred as he grabbed hold of the steel steps and lifted them up as he waited for Blue to get up, groggy as his face was coated in blood. Once he did just that, Red raised the steps high and charged right at Blue, but Blue Drop Toe Hold the incoming Red down, falling down onto the steps he was holding face-first HARD! Red groaned in pain as he held his face AND BLUE DROPKICKED THE HEAD INTO THE STEPS! The force of it caused the steps to slide out of the ring, and Red held his head in pain as Blue stumbled up to his feet. He managed to grab Red by the arm and pick him up before Irish Whipping him, but Red reversed it mid-Whip, and pulled Blue into a Knee Lift to the skull! The rival stumbled back and was against the ropes and he was CLOTHESLINED over them and down to the outside, hitting the cell as he was!

"And Blue clotheslined out of the ring! Blue trying to get something going, but Red just puts a stop to that in a hurry!" Church stated.

"Blue needs to do something, and fast! Otherwise, this is going to become a beatdown by Red!" Sarge stated.

Red quickly then got on the apron and waited as he saw Blue struggle on the ground before he got up, and Red then ran across the apron and dived off  _RIGHT INTO A LIGHTBULB SMASHED INTO HIS FACE BY BLUE!_

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL?! WAS THAT...A LIGHTBULB?! BLUE JUST BROKE A LIGHTBULB OVER RED'S FACE! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT?!" Church questioned.

"He got it under the ring while Red was getting ready to hurt Blue! That'll teach the dirtbag to take his time! NEVER TAKE YOUR TIME!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red writhed on the ground, holding his face in pain as the bulb shards stuck in his face, and Blue grabbed him and USED HIM TO DIG THE SHARDS INTO HIS FACE EVEN MORE! Red cried out in agony as the shards dug into his face even more due to Blue's doing, and Blue nailed a right to the face to keep him down before looking under the ring. After a few seconds, he then pulled out a table, much to the bloodthirsty delight of the crowd!

"And we have our first table in this match, and it's brought out by Blue!" Church stated.

"PUT RED THROUGH IT! MAKE HIM FEEL THE SPLINTERS!" Sarge called.

Blue opened up one of the legs of the table and placed that side of it against the cell wall, while placing the other side on the apron, setting it up between the ring and table, and once done, he went back to Red. He picked up the bloody Red, growling angrily and just muttered in hate at him, before placing him between his legs as he turned towards the table, and lifted him up in a Prawn Hold...

...

...but then Red grabbed hold of the cell wall once on the shoulders, holding onto it for dear life as Blue tried to run with him!

"And Red holding onto the cell for dear life! He knew he was going to get Powerbombed through the table, and didn't want that flying!" Church called.

"Pull him off, Blue! Quick! Send him to his doom as fast as you can!" Sarge urged.

Annoyed, Blue kept trying to pull Red off the wall so he could Powerbomb him through the table, but Red kept holding onto the cell, and then the Poke-Master began to nail right after right on the skull of Blue, unrelenting. They just kept coming and Blue was about to buckle under all the shots he was taking...

...

...until Blue manage to suddenly yank Red off the cell and RAM HIM POWERBOMB-STYLE INTO STEEL POST! Red gritted his teeth as Blue then turned and POWERBOMB RAMMED HIM INTO THE CORNER OF THE CELL! Red cried out in pain...

...

...but then Blue turned around and RAMMED HIM INTO THE STEEL POST AGAIN! And then he turned around and POWERBOMBED HIM RIGHT INTO THE CELL CORNER AS HARD AS HE COULD!

"OH! Blue didn't get the table, so he got the next best thing! A double dose of steel and cell for Red!" Church called.

"That's improvisation at it's best! This is what makes Blue the Best Red in the Universe!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Huh?" Church questioned.

Red fell down to the ground in pain against the cell, and Blue quickly picked him up and threw him into the ring. He then climbed up the apron and up the corner, managing to turn his back towards the ring, and when Red had stumbled up to his feet...

...

...

...BLUE ACTUALLY TOOK DOWN RED WITH A MOONSAULT OFF THE TOP ONTO HIM!

"MOONSAULT! Blue actually pulling moves out of his Cruiserweight arsenal! I haven't seen him use a Moonsault in YEARS!" Church recalled.

"That's how badly he wants to win! He'll pull out anything he can from years past to pull the one victory he wants, and he's got Red in a pin!" Sarge called.

Blue fell down onto Red into a pinning predicament, holding onto the legs tightly!

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

Red kicks out at 2.71!

"But it's not enough! Red kicks out, and Blue doesn't like that! Blue's gotta do more if he wants to win this war." Church called.

Blue gave Matt the evil eye, which immediately caused Matt to crawl away, holding up his hands in defense. He looked at him for awhile before turning his glare down at Red, and just shook his head before pulling Red up to his feet, and then grabs him and lifts him up Suplex-Style...

...

...

...but FLIPS out of the Blue Driver attempts, landing behind Blue AND HOOKS HIM UP FOR THE POKE-FLOW...

...

...

...but Blue quickly elbows the side of Red repeatedly to get him stunned! He then hooks an arm around Red's, then spins him around towards him AND HOOKS BOTH ARMS FOR THE SHELL SHOCK DDT...

...

...

...but then Red twists out of it, and pulls Blue in by the arm, and quickly gets behind to lock in the Hammerlock, get the free arm behind his head...

...

...

...AND BLUE DUCKS THE RED SPIN ATTEMPT! Blue then grabs Red from behind in an Inverted Headlock AND KANTO ATTACK CONNECTS!

"AND KANTO ATTACK, THE INVERTED SUPLEX STUNNER, CONNECTS! That sequence of reversals just came one after the other!" Church stated.

"These two know each other so well, they know what moves they'll try and know how to react instantly! And the result was Blue coming out on top!" Sarge called.

Blue quickly jumps on Red and covers him!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Red kicks out at 2.79!

"And another kickout by Blue! I wouldn't be surprised if every kickout got to Blue more and more." Church stated.

Blue's face was one of frustration and anger as he held his spiky hair, almost in agony as he stood up and yelled at Red to stay down for once. And Red...he just tried to get up, and that got wide eyes from Blue as he BOOTED Red back down to the ground. With a growl, Blue then got on the apron and waited for Red to get up, and once he did, he then leaped on the ropes and Springboarded...

...

...

...RIGHT INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY ON RED'S SHOULDERS! Blue's eyes widened as he tried to get off, but Red's grip was tight...

...

...

...AS HE SPUN HIM OFF AND NAILED THE JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO ON HIM!

"JOURNEY THROUGH KANTO! Red knew what Blue was trying to do, and caught his attempts to relive his Cruiserweight days!" Church called.

"Dammit, he knew he would do that! Red just knows Blue too well! This is not good!" Sarge held his head.

Red quickly hooks the leg on Blue!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

Blue kicks out at 2.79!

"And Red's not getting Blue off that! They know each other so well, but they're both tough! They're not going down so easily!" Church exclaimed.

Red frowned deeply in frustration before picking him him up, but Blue broke free and nailed an uppercut to the jaw. Red held his jaw in pain, and Blue took the opportunity to run the ropes, but Red immediately followed after him, and when the rival bounced off the ropes, so did Red immediately after. Blue stopped in his tracks and turned around AND DUCKED AN INCOMING LARIAT! Red turned around, and got his leg kicked out from under him by Blue! He fell to his knees off that, and Blue quickly hooked the arms as fast as he could AND LIFTED HIM UP...

...

...

...AND RED FLIPPED OUT OF THE SHELL SHOCK DDT AND LANDED ON HIS FEET! Blue turned around, and got LIFTED AND DROPPED THROAT FIRST ONTO THE ROPES! Blue leaned against the ropes in pain, his arm in between the ropes as Red leaned against the corner, panting. But then he saw Blue's position, and got an idea...

...

...

...and he went over AND BEGAN TO TIE HIS ARMS UP IN THE ROPES!

"WHAT?! What the hell is Red doing?! Is...using the ropes to tie up Blue's arms?!" Church questioned.

"Get off of him, you dirtbag! You scum! You can't do that to him! Free him this instant!" Sarge demanded.

Blue saw this and panicked as he tried to get free, but it was no use as he tied both of Blue's arms between the top and middle ropes, effectively trapping him there as he faced the cell. Blue cried out in anger as he tried to get free, but he couldn't pull his arms free, and as he did this, Red exited the ring and looked under the ring...and pulled out a kendo stick! The crowd began to realize what Red was thinking as Blue glared at Red, and the Pokemon Master just pointed the kendo stick at him and muttered "You've brought this on yourse"-AND BLUE SPAT BLOOD INTO RED'S FACE WITH PURE HATE!

"Oh boy, Blue's got a kendo stick-AND BLUE JUST SPAT IN RED'S FACE! WITH NO HESITATION! HE DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN TO RED!" Church exclaimed.

"BLUE! OH NO...that may not go well at all..." Sarge muttered.

"Oh, it definitely won't go well, because Red is a pissed motherf*cker with a kendo stick now!" Church stated.

The crowd went "Oooohhh!" as Red's head was turned, and Blue just exclaimed "DO YOUR DAMN WORST! I DARE YOU!" and Red turned slowly, almost coldly towards Blue...before he slid into the ring and got behind the trapped rival. Red spun the kendo stick in hand, almost as if preparing AND CRACKED T OVER BLUE'S BACK! Blue gritted his teeth as the pain shot through his back AND RED DID IT AGAIN! And then he proceeded to slam it over the back AGAIN!

Red exclaimed "You've caused so much pain!" AND HE SLAMMED IT OVER THE BACK AGAIN!

"You've done unforgivable things!" AGAIN ACROSS THE BACK WITH A SNAP!

"You've ruined lives!" ACROSS THE BACK EVEN HARDER!

"You've hurt my family, even your own family!" AGAIN EVEN HARDER!

"You've scarred a part of my damn life!" YET AGAIN EVEN HARDER!

"YOU DESERVE NO MERCY! YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF THIS!" AND RED GOES CRAZY CRACKING THE KENDO STICK OVER THE BACK WITH A FRENZY!

"SON OF A BITCH, RED IS JUST GOING WILD! HE IS JUST CANING THE SHIT OUT OF BLUE'S BACK! ALL OF ANGER AND HATE FOR EVERYTHING BLUE'S DONE! NO REMORSE!" Church exclaimed.

"THE HORROR! THIS IS TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH TO WATCH! WHAT DID BLUE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?! YOU'VE GONE OFF THE DEEP END, RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

"AFTER BLUE DID AND DID WHAT HE DID! TO RED, HE'S PAYING BACK EVERYTHING DONE TO HIM! AND HE'S NOT STOPPING!" Church shouted.

The crowd was getting uncomfortable as each shot was more brutal than the last, and Red pulled back and BROKE THE KENDO STICK OVER THE BACK AFTER THE TWENTIETH SHOT! Red threw the kendo stick remains down with anger, as Blue's back was COVERED in welts and cuts from all the shots he took. But Red wasn't done as he took the chair still wedged in the corner, and proceeded to climb up the corner near Blue. Once on top, he eyed Blue's head as he stood tall on top, just shaking his head at the man himself...

...AND DIVED OFF, CHAIR HELD ALMOST IN PLACE OF AN ELBOW DROP...

...

...

...AND BLUE GOT AN ARM FREE FROM THE ROPES, PULLING HIS HEAD BACK TO AVOID THE CHAIR-AIDED ELBOW DROP ACROSS IT!

"And Blue gets away BARELY! He somehow got his arm free, and pulled his head away from getting CRUSHED!" Church called.

"How sadistic can you get, Red?! You're a monster, and you must pay for trying to do what you did!" Sarge stated.

The chair struck nothing but the apron, and the recoil and impact caused Red to hold his arms in slight pain as Blue managed to free his other arm. Blue held his bleeding back in pain, but saw Red trying to regain himself on the outside, his hate and rage filled him up, so he ran the ropes and ignored the pain his back felt off that. And when he did, he went for a Baseball Slide, but Red SIDESTEPPED and quickly slid back into the ring as Blue slid out of it! Red tried to run the ropes himself, but Blue grabbed the legs and tripped him up face-first before he could! Red held his face, and Blue quickly grabbed the legs and turned him over on his back and slightly pulled him under the ropes, Red struggling as he did so...

...

...AND SWUNG HIM OFF THE APRON AND INTO THE CELL BY THE WALL! But Blue held AND SWUNG HIM INTO THE CELL WALL FROM THE OTHER DIRECTION! AND THEN DID IT ONE MORE TIME AS HARD AS HE COULD!

"That's ONE WAY to send your opponent into the cell! Blue SWINGING Red into it repeatedly by the legs!" Church called.

"Again, innovation! That's what makes Blue get! And when it comes down to it, Blue can get more evil with this cell than Red can!" Sarge stated.

Red's body was wracked with pain, some cuts on the sides of his body from hitting the steel, as Blue stumbled across the ringside before reaching over and grabbing the steel steps on the ground. He then dragged them over to near Red who had rolled over to a corner of the cell, and backed up to the other side of cell, and once Red had pulled himself up, Blue RAN FULL STEAM AND JUMPED OFF THE STAIRS...

...

...

...AND RED MOVED OUT OF THE WAY, AND BLUE JUST CRASHED FACE-FIRST INTO THE CELL! Blue stumbled off the cell wall in a daze AND RED DROPKICKED HIM FROM BEHIND INTO THE CELL ONCE MORE!

"And Blue jumped into NOTHING but steel, and Red just added to the pain! This cell is enjoying the victims it's taking!" Church stated.

"This cell has no mercy, maybe less than Red and Blue do! It plays no favorites, and Blue just suffers against it!" Sarge proclaimed.

Blue slid down the cell in pain, and Red quickly grabs him and throws him back into the ring. Once that was done, Red looked under the ring once again  _and pulled out a barbed wire baseball bat!_

"...As if this match couldn't get ANY MORE VIOLENT. A BARBED WIRE baseball bat of all things!" Church stated.

"Barbed wire...one of my favorite weapons...can't enough of it... But I can get enough of it BEING WITH RED! GET AWAY FROM RED!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red had a dark look on his face, glaring at the body in the ring as the crowd popped and he got on the apron. He then climbed on the corner, bat in hand as he readied it...

...

...

...but Blue suddenly popped up, and RAN UP THE CORNER, GRABBED HOLD OF RED...

"Red up top with the bat and WAIT A MINUTE, BLUE JUST RAN UP THE CORNER...!" Church called.

...

...

...AND NAILED A SUPERPLEX ON HIM OFF THE TOP!

"SUPERPLEX! SO FAST, SO QUICK, SO IMPACTFUL! RED DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...and Blue rolled through it! He rolled onto his feet, pulling up Red with him off the Superplex...

"Wait, Blue's rolling through it, he's got Red up off it...!" Church called.

...

...

...THEN PROCEEDED TO NAIL THE BLUE DRIVER OFF THAT!

"BLUE DRIVER! Off the Superplex, all in one fluid motion! Blue made it look so damn easy!" Church called

"And THAT is why he is the Best in the Universe! Because of moves like that!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue quickly grabs the leg from that position and hooks it tightly!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Red kicks out at 2.79!

"But Red SURVIVES! Red survives, and that's gotta frustrate him! Every kick out just gets to him even more!" Church called.

Blue laid on the mat, holding his head with a look of pure anger as he got on his knees and slammed his hand down repeatedly on the mat. He then proceeded to get up, but that was when he saw sight of Red rolling onto his back, and getting up again. Blue's eyes widened in shock and worry, as he got up in a hurry and grabbed the barbed wire baseball bat that Red had gotten. He stood up with it, and readied it with a crazed look, and the moment Red got up, Blue swung for the head...

"Well he won't be kicking out once his head IS BATTED OFF!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...and Red DUCKED IT! He ducked the swing, and the incredulous Blue regained control of his arms and swung again, AND RED JUMPED OVER THAT SWING! Blue was in disbelief as he tried to swing again, but Red BOOTED the bat out of his hands! And angry at that, Blue swung a now free arm for a Lariat, but Red ducked it and grabbed the arm, put in a Hammerlock and got his head behind the free arm...

...

...

...AND NAILED THE RED SPIN!

"RED SPIN! Red avoided disaster with the bat, and just brought down Blue with the Red Spin with authority!" Church called.

"No one likes the Red Spin! All it does it give people hangovers, it's so terrible!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red quickly hooks the leg as tightly as possible!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Blue kicks out at 2.81!

"But it doesn't get the three! Blue not wanting to lose as much as Red doesn't want to lose! Now what does Red have to do?" Church questioned.

Red just sat up, a deep look of anger at this kickout, but he was not going to be deterred. He knew he had to end this, so he grabbed Blue and pulled him up. He then put them back-to-back and hooked him up BUT THEN BLUE SUDDENLY EXECUTES A BACKSLIDE PIN ON HIM! 1...2...

"Red thinking Poke-Flow BUT WAIT WAIT! BACKSLIDE, BACKSLIDE PIN OUTTA NOWHERE!" Church called.

"COUNT MATT, COUNT!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT! They both scramble to their feet and Red WITH THE SUPERKICK  _BUT BLUE SWINGS INTO THE MANHOOD WITH THE BARBED WIRE BAT!  
_

_"Ooohhh...oh God...damn...that...that is...oh my...well...shit..."_  That was all Church could get out as he held own balls.

_"The horror...the agony...the suffering...the slicing... Red...for once, I salute...with sympathy..."_  Sarge saluted Red, almost with a whimper.

Every man just held their own jewels in horror, as Red's eyes widened in nothing but the worst kind of pain a man can know as he fells to his knees. He held his balls in pain as Blue got AND SLAMMED THE BARBED WIRE BAT INTO HIS SKULL! Red was laid out as his flesh was torn, but Blue wasn't done as he quickly pulled himself on top of a corner...

...

...

...

...THEN DIVED OFF THE TOP TO DROP THE BARBED WIRE OF THE BAT RIGHT ON TOP OF THE SKULL WITH FORCE!

"OH LORD, and he followed that up with THAT?! Driving the barbed wire into the skull off the top, how sick can you GET?!" Church questioned.

"As sick as you can get, this is Satan's Structure! You have to be SATAN HIMSELF! And being Satan is about to get Blue the victory!" Sarge stated.

Red convulsed in the ring upon getting hit with that and Blue threw the bat, and simply hook the leg with a look of relief!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Red kicks out at 2.84!

"No, it does not! Red somehow survives! He keeps on SURVIVING! And Blue is just LIVID!" Church called.

"Dammit, what do you have to beat this guy?! He's like a cockroach, a dirty Blue COCKROACH!" Sarge cursed.

Blue was in complete disbelief, and shouted at Matt that was three, but the ref backed away, but maintained it was just two. Blue looked like he wanted to kill Matt, but he pounded his fist into the mat, just staring off hatefully. A scowl emerged on him before he rolled out of the ring and looked under the ring, and he pulled out a chair, also grabbing the chair from before that was near him. He then slid into the ring, placing one chair on the mat, before grabbing Red. He dragged him over to the chair and slammed his head on it, before grabbing the second chair. He then stood over Red, his head on the chair while he had the second one in hand, just glaring hatefully down at him...

"Oh no...this may put down Red for good...!" Church called.

"Time to scramble some Poke-brains!" Sarge exclaimed.

...then he LIFTED THE CHAIR...

...

...

...

...AND SLAMMED IT DOWN-ON NOTHING! RED ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY CON-CHAIR-TO!

"Red ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY! No Con-Chair-To for Blue today, he saw that one coming!" Church stated.

"WHAT?! Get him Blue, before he gets away!" Sarge demanded.

Blue was stunned as he held his chair in slight recoil, and gained a look of indignation at the struggling Red, and rushed towards him with the chair raised! But Red suddenly used his rush to crawl slide between his legs and get behind his rival, and Blue was angry now as he turned and swung his chair AND IT CONNECTED WITH THE CHAIR THAT RED SWUNG HIMSELF! Blue staggered back in shock as Red had grabbed the chair on the mat behind Blue, and the two stared at each other with chairs in hand...

...and Red with an absolutely challenging look, gave him the "Bring It!" motion, and a furious Blue obliged him AS THEY SLAMMED THEIR CHAIRS TOGETHER! AND SOON A DUEL WITH CHAIRS HAD ERUPTED AS THE CHAIRS KEPT CLASHING!

"AND WE GOT A CHAIR DUEL IN HELL IN A CELL! They both have chairs, and they ain't stopping until only one has a chair!" Church exclaimed.

"Blue will reign triumphant! This is HIS NIGHT! And even in chairs, he shall prevail like the great Red he is...in spite of his name!" Sarge stated.

The two enemies kept clashing chairs with each other with furious hate, trying to get the advantage as the sounds of steel smashing each other rang throughout the stadium, almost trying to one-up each other! Blue managed to strike Red's chair hard enough to stagger him back and get him off-balance, and Blue saw his chance and tried to swing his chair! But Red countered and struck Blue's chair upward into the air, before smashing it down and out of Blue's hand with his chair! Blue held his hands in pain after he lost his chair, but then it dawned on him with growing horror...he lost. He lost a chair duel to Red. He lost to Red...AGAIN. To something like this. And Blue...just ROARED WITH RAGE as he charged at Red AND GOT A CHAIR JAMMED TO HIS GUT! Blue was bent over and Red SLAMMED the chair over his back! Blue cried out in pain as he stood straight in pain AND RED FINISHED IT OFF WITH A CHAIR ACROSS THE SKULL!

"AND BLUE GETS LEVELED! Red got the better of him AGAIN, he beat Blue again, and Blue couldn't handle it! He lost it, and it cost him!" Church called.

"Dammit, he can't even win in a chair duel?! Why do you always have to win, Red?! Just LOSE for once! Stop torturing Blue!" Sarge cried out.

Blue was laid out off that as Red stood over him with a look of anger on his face...but then he looked down at the chair in hand, then to the outside...then back down at Blue, as he remember something from long ago, and he got an idea. And Red intended on going through it as he grabbed Blue and dragged him outside the ring, and held him up...

...and opened up his chair and WRAPPED IT around Blue's head and neck! He the muttered in his face, "This is for 2005, son of a bitch...!" and THREW HIM INTO THE STEEL POST...

"OH SHIT, I think Red wants to break Blue's neck like Blue broke his back in 2005...!" Church called.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" Sarge called.

...

...

...BUT BLUE REVERSED AT THE LAST SECOND AND THREW RED INTO THE CELL! Red hit it face-first and backed up RIGHT INTO A GERMAN SUPLEX ON THE PADDED CONCRETE!

"OH AND BLUE AVOIDS DISASTER! I think that would have been the beginning of a broken neck! Red trying to repay Blue for what he did, but it backfired!" Church called.

"That was too close, a dirtbag like Red needs to just stop doing that! He's gotten what he deserved over the years, don't take out on Blue what you deserved!" Sarge stated.

"He didn't deserve any of the shit he got thrown at him, and you know it, Sarge." Church stated.

Red was folded up like an accordion and Blue wasted no time in stumbling past him and grabbing the nearby steel steps, and pulling them down ringside. He then pulled it up and set it up with the end of facing upward, and then grabbed Red and dragged him up onto the apron. He then set him up...

...

...AND NAILED A GOURDBUSTER OFF THE APRON AND GUT-FIRST ONTO THE HARD AND UNFORGIVING END OF THE STEEL STEPS! Red was laid out across it in pain, coughing in pain...

...

...

...AND BLUE DIVED OFF THE NEARBY CORNER WITH A SPLASH ACROSS HIS BODY, CRUSHING THE GUT AGAINST THE STEEL STEPS END EVEN MORE!

"AND BLUE JUST DIVES ONTO RED ACROSS THE STEPS! Damn, can you imagine the PAIN his guts must be feeling?! That looked BRUTAL!" Church proclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if his guts were spilling out of him right now! I hope they are, it would be AMAZING to watch!" Sarge proclaimed.

The steel steps and Red fell down, and he held his guts while he coughed up some blood off that, and Blue smelt blood in the water as he dragged Red up and threw him into the ring. He then slid in himself, crouching down as he urged Red to get up with a sadistic look, and once he did while still coughing up blood...

...

...

...BLUE RAN AND SPEARED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!

"SPEAR! To the guts that Blue had damaged a few seconds ago! A calculated attack no doubt!" Church called.

"SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR! Speared to HELL! And he'll be left there in just a few moments!" Sarge stated.

Blue quickly hooks the leg and put his weight on Red as much as he could!

1...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

Red kicks out at 2.83!

"Are you kidding me?! Is there NOTHING that can stop this man?!" Sarge questioned.

"This match continues on, hell still reigns, and Blue just continues being PISSED!" Church stated.

Blue just slammed his hands repeatedly in anger after that, just crying out in pure anger and rage at Red surviving. His bloody face looked unhinged and unstable as he just held his head in frustration, and turned the look down towards Red down on the mat. A look of evil intent crossed his face as he stood up and grabbed the barbed wire bat off the mat, and then set it up across on top of the corner, the barbed wire ending stick out of the corner. Once done, he turned to Red, and a look of disbelief was on his face as Red was again trying to get up. Blue shook his head, not wanting that to happen, and grabbed Red off the mat, and quickly Irish Whipped him into the corner as hard as he could...

"Being pissed is about to cost Red his face because THERE HE GOES!" Sarge called.

...

...

...and Red SLID down towards the corner, avoiding hitting the set up barbed wire bat! Blue was stunned as Red got up to his feet, and charged at his mortal enemy, AND RED SIDESTEPPED HIM...

...

...

...AND BLUE STOPPED HIMSELF MID-RUN FROM HITTING THE BARBED WIRE BAT!

"And BLUE just BARELY stops himself! That entire sequence nearly cost him his own face!" Church called.

"Dammit, he's slippery! Why's a dirtbag him got to be slippery, be EASY TO CATCH!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue eye's widened as he barely avoided disaster before turning around into a kick to the gut from Red, who then grabbed him in a Suplex position, hooking the leg...

...

...

...and INDIGO CRUSHER-NO GO! Blue used the lifting, twisting motion to slip out of it and behind Red! Red turned around and BICYCLE KICK TO THE SKULL! Red was dazed as he backed up as Blue quickly grabbed the remaining chair in the ring and CHARGED FORWARD LIKE A MADMAN WITH IT...

...

...

...

... _AND RIGHT INTO A FLAPJACK THAT SENT HIM LIKE A MISSILE INTO THE BARBED WIRE BAT FACE FIRST!_

"OH NO! NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!" Sarge cried out.

"BLUE TRIED TO TAKE RED'S HEAD OFF, BUT HE GOT FLAPJACKED RIGHT INTO BARBED WIRE! AND WITH SO MUCH FORCE, IT'S STICKING TO HIS FACE!" Church exclaimed.

Blue cried out in pain as the barbed wire was actually STICKING to his face and hair after hitting it so fast and hard, and he had to pull his face off the bat to the point where skin and hair were yanked out as a result! Blue was in agony as he backed up...

...

...RIGHT INTO A HOOK UP BACK-TO-BACK FROM RED...

...

...

...

...

...

... **AND PLANTED WITH THE POKE-FLOW!**

**"POKE-FLOW! RED FINALLY GOT THE POKE-FLOW! HE GOT ALL OF IT! BLUE'S DOWN AND OUT IN HELL IN A CELL!"** Church exclaimed.

**"NOT THE POKE-FLOW! ANYTHING BUT THE POKE-FLOW! THAT'S**

The crowd was on its feet as Blue was motionless, Red turning him over and hooking the leg tightly!

"And here's the cover! Red covering off the Poke-Flow!" Church called.

"Dammit, I hate to say it, but Blue..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**BLUE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.999!**

"You Just Got- **NO THREE! NO THREE! BLUE LIVES! BLUE LIIIIIVVVEEESSS!"**  Sarge exclaimed.

**"BLUE KICKED OUT! HE'S TAKEN SO MANY POKE-FLOWS AND LOST TO THEM, HE WASN'T GOING TO LOSE THIS ONE! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! HELL IN A CELL CONTINUES!"**  Church called.

The crowd stood on its feet as Red was in disbelief, on all fours as he couldn't believe what had happen. He held his head, just seething...before he calmed himself down eventually, realizing he probably should have expected this. Shaking his head, he rolled out of the ring, and then looked under the ring...and pulled out another table!

"Red, realizing that maybe this should have been expected...and he's got ANOTHER TABLE! Another table, and God knows what he wants to do with it!" Church stated.

"Only one thing he wants to do with it, and that's use to inflict PAIN" Sarge called.

He slid the table into the ring as he got in it, and quickly set up the table near a corner. Once he had done that, he grabbed Blue by the hair, and lifted him up on top of the corner, his back facing the the ring and table. Once that was done, he quickly climbed the corner, and turned his body towards the table once on top...

...

...

...AND HOOKED HIM UP BACK-TO-BACK AS THE CROWD KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING...

"OH MY GOD, HE IS NOT...! NOT A SUPER POKE-FLOW...!" Church called.

...

...

...AND DIVED OFF AS HE FLIPPED BLUE OVERHEAD...

"NO I CAN'T WATCH!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND SUPER POKE-FLOW- **REVERSED INTO A SUPER SITOUT FACEBUSTER MID-FLIP! SUPER SITOUT FACEBUSTER THROUGH THE TABLE BY BLUE!  
**

"SUPER POKE-FLOW- **REVERSED! IT'S REVERSED! OH MY GOD, DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN?! INTO A SUPER SITOUT FACEBUSTER?! WHAT A COUNTER!"**

**"THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE, PEOPLE! ONLY BLUE COULD HAVE COME UP WITH THAT COUNTER! HE KNEW HOW TO COUNTER POKE-FLOW FROM ALL THE TIMES HE TOOK IT! AND ALL RED GOT WAS BEING THROUGH A TABLE!"** Sarge exclaimed.

The crowd roared in disbelief at what they saw, Red just face-first amid the table remains, and Blue quickly pulls him out of the remains and turns him over for a frantic cover!

"And Blue pulling Red out the table remains into a cover! Blue with the victory pin!" Church called.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

RED KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"NOOOOO! How does he DO IT?! He keeps kicking out against Blue! Every time! Every match!" Sarge proclaimed.

"He SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, finds a way! He always does! And Blue's about to burst!" Church stated.

Blue was just about to burst off that as he cried out silently, wondering why Red always kept kicking out! He slammed his fists into the mat repeatedly, grinding his teeth angrily...but then he saw the table set up earlier between the ring apron and cell...and he knew what he wanted to do now. He then pulled Red up to his feet, and placed him between his legs as he faced the table, and then gave a cutthroat gesture before lifting Red up into a Prawn Hold and RUNS TOWARDS THE TABLE ON THE OUTSIDE...

...

...

...and Red SLIPS out of the Powerbomb as he lands in front of Blue before he threw him over the ropes! Blue was shocked as he ran, but Red sidestepped and threw him over the ropes! Blue managed to land on the apron though BUT GOT A STEEL CHAIR THROWN INTO HIS FACE! Blue fell down backwards onto the table, laid across it!

"And that did NOT go like Blue wanted it to! Blue looking to put Red through that table, and now he's the one lying across the table!" Church stated.

"That's not a good place to be in EVER! Quick Blue, move off it and replace yourself with Grif!" Sarge stated.

Red fell on all fours, still hurting greatly from the earlier reversal, and just in pain from the match in general, but then he saw Blue's position across the table. And something came to mind. And with that in mind, he got himself on the apron right next to the table Blue was on...

...

...

...and actually LEAPED at the cell wall, latching himself onto it almost like Spider-Man! The crowd was confused by this...until he actually began CLIMBING UP THE CELL WALL...

"What the hell...?! He's...he's CLIMBING up the cell like SPIDER-MAN...what is he up to...?!" Church questioned.

...

...

...and he climbed up it until he was at least thirteen feet above the ground, and he looked down towards Blue, just shaking his head in disgust...

"Wait a minute...he's NOT...OH NO...!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

...

...AND DROPPED OFF THE CELL WALL TO NAIL A DOUBLE LEG DROP ACROSS THE TORSO, PUTTING BLUE THROUGH THE TABLE!

"OH SHIT! He just dropped off from over TEN FEET up in the air off the cell to LEG DROP BLUE THROUGH THE TABLE!" Church exclaimed.

"He's insane! He's absolutely out of his mind! How could he do such a thing?! The lengths this man will go to!" Sarge stated.

"Is there NOTHING these two won't do to each other in order to win this match?! NOTHING?!" Church questioned.

The crowd went nuts, chanting "HOLY SHIT!" at that insane move as both men were laid out across the ground from that move. Eventually, Red stirred himself, and eventually managed to pull himself up despite the pain. He grabbed Red, and practically carried him off the ground and threw him into the ring. He then slid in himself, and pulled Blue up AND BLUE SUDDENLY SLICED HIM ACROSS THE FACE WITH A SHARP TABLE PIECE! Red held his face in agony as it just spurted even more blood...

"Oh, WHAT THE HELL?! Good God, Blue just sliced Red with that damn table piece! That sick BASTARD!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...and Blue quickly kicked him in the gut, and HOOKED BOTH ARMS...

"Well being sick is ABOUT TO GET HIM WHAT HE WANTED!" Sarge shouted.

...

...

...

... **AND NAILED THE SHELL SHOCK DDT FULL FLUSH!**

**"SHELL SHOCK DDT! BLUE FINALLY NAILED IT! BLUE CAUGHT RED UNAWARE WITH THAT TABLE PIECE, AND IT RESULTED IN A KO'D DIRTBAG! THE BEST KIND OF DIRTBAG POSSIBLE!"** Sarge exclaimed.

**"RED'S DOWN! RED'S OUT AS HE JUST GOT DRILLED! BLUE MADE SURE HE PUT EVERYTHING HE HAD INTO THAT, AND THIS MAY BE THE MOMENT HE'S BEEN WAITING HIS WHOLE LIFE FOR!"** Church exclaimed.

Red was laid out as Blue practically hooked everything tightly, almost in a panic, Matt counting!

"And now the COVER! The fateful cover! Red..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**RED ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!**

"You Just Got- **WHAT?! OH NO, NO, NO! NOT AGAIN! THE DAMN DIRTBAG! THE DAMN DIRTY BLUE! THAT DAMN WORST THING SINCE GRIF! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** Sarge exclaimed.

**"IT DID! RED KICKS OUT YET AGAIN! BLUE FAILS TO BEAT RED AGAIN! HE JUST CAN'T DO IT! HE'S GOT TO BE WONDERING WHAT HE'S GOTTA DO?! BECAUSE NOTHING'S WORKING!"** Church proclaimed.

The crowd exploded as Blue's eyes widened in horror at what just happened, and he turned towards Matt, who practically ran out of the ring in fear, telling Blue it was two. Blue stared at Matt...and practically looked like he was about to break, just smashing his head against the mat his inability to get him down for a simple three!

"And Blue's just about to snap! All these kickouts, all this surviving, it's like a reoccuring nightmare for Blue when it comes to Red! He just can't handle it! He's unwinding before our eyes!" Church called.

Blue kept pulling at his hair, until he muttered to himself that it wouldn't be this way, as he rolled out of the ring and quickly looked under the ring, and pulled out a brown bag from it. He slid back into the ring with it, going over to a corner with it...

"Hey...that brown bag... Is that...what I think it is?" Sarge asked.

... _and poured thumbtacks out of it and all over the mat at the corner!_

"...THUMBTACKS. As if this match needed THUMBTACKS... Blue just made this match even MORE violent..." Church stated.

"Welcome to the Devil's Playground. Thumbtacks are just another item for your daily use. Have fun with it all!" Sarge said.

"Yeah, well Blue definitely will...at the cost of Red's own body!" Church stated.

The crowd popped, knowing the ante was raised as Blue emptied the bag, and spread the thumbtacks around with his foot, and then turned around...and he saw Red actually starting to move, and he ran and stomped on Red viciously to stop him from getting up! After that scare, he quickly grabbed Red up and dragged him over to the thumbtacks intent on hurting him, BUT RED SUDDENLY LIFTED HIM UP FOR A BACK SUPLEX...

"OH SHIT WAIT! Red saving his own ass and TRYING TO GET BLUE WITH THE TACKS!" Church called.

...but Blue backflipped out of it, and RED QUICKLY KICKED HIM AND DDT'ED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT!

"NO, NOT A DDT! Dammit, Blue HAD HIM! He sure as hell had him!" Sarge stated.

"That was a close one! He managed to nail Blue before he got killed with the tacks! Pure instinct right there!" Church proclaimed.

Red held his pained body as he sat up, and it was there that he noticed the thumbtacks near him. He looked at the thumbtacks, and even picked up a few with his hand, and then he looked towards Blue, who was trying to get up. He then looked at the thumbtacks again...and he began to quickly scoops up quite a few of them into his hand...

"What the hell is he doing? What is Red thinking?" Church asked.

...

...and then he grabbed hold of Blue's jaw, and forced his mouth open and  _poured the thumbtacks into it..._

"Hey, hey, TACKS IN THE MOUTH?! What kind of barbaric...?!" Sarge asked.

...

...

.. **. _BEFORE HE BACKED OFF AND_ _SUPERKICKED HIM IN THE JAW, CAUSING THE THUMBTACKS TO SPEW FROM HIS MOUTH!_**

**_"OH HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! FOR THE LOVE OF...!"_** Church nearly THREW UP in his helmet of that.  _ **"ARE YOU F*CKIN' KIDDING ME?! HE KICKED BLUE IN THE DAMN MOUTH WITH THE TACKS IN IT! THE MOUTH MAY BE...GOOD GOD!"**_

_**"I THINK HE MAY HAVE SWALLOWED A FEW OF THEM! THAT DAMN BARBARIAN! I LOVE VIOLENCE, BUT NOT LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT ONE OF US?! YOU ARE A MONSTER! A TRUE MONSTER!"**_ Sarge shouted.

The crowd gasped in horror, some even wrenching and nearly throwing up, as Blue fell down to the mat, blood pouring from his mouth, and Red fell down, hooking the leg for the cover!

"And now the hook of the leg, I don't even know how you kick out of that!" Church called.

"You don't, that's too much...Blue...I'm sorry..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

BLUE KICKS OUT AT 2.9999!

"You Just Got-HOLY FUDGEBUCKETS AND CARAMEL SNACKS! HE KICKED OUT! THIS MATCH GOES ON! JUSTICE CAN STILL HAPPEN!" Sarge stated.

"HOW'D HE KICK OUT?! HE JUST HAD THUMBTACKS IN HIS MOUTH WHILE HE WAS SUPERKICKED?! HOW MUCH MORE CAN THESE GUYS TAKE?!" Church asked.

Red laid on the mat, disbelief not even being the correct word for what he was feeling as the crowd wondering what it was going to take. He slammed a hand across the mat, and he slowly rolled out of the ring, and pulled out from under the ring a STEEL CHAIN. With a dark, vengeful look on his face, he rolled back into the ring, grabbing Blue and throwing him into the corner. Wrapping the chain around his hand, he then climbed the corner, held the face of Blue down below him and said "This is for every year you've made my life miserable...!" AND NAILED A CHAIN-AIDED FIST ACROSS THE HEAD! And then he did it AGAIN! AND AGAIN AS HE JUST POUNDED AWAY!

"And Red just POUNDING away with the steel chain! Repeatedly! Every shot for a sin that Blue committed! He wants to make Blue pay for everything in this match, and this is just one more thing he's doing to do that!" Church exclaimed.

"OW! OUCH! OH! Those shots...why won't he STOP?!" Sarge questioned.

"THE ANSWER'S OBVIOUS!" Church replied.

Red had nailed SIX CHAINED FISTS!

THEN SEVEN!

THEN EIGHT!

THEN NINE!

AND TEN!

AND THEN ELE- _BLUE SUDDENLY GRABBED HIM INTO A PRAWN HOLD!_ Red's eyes widened as he tried to nail a few more shots to the head, but BLUE RAN...

"OH SHIT, Red's up in the Powerbomb position! He's trying to get out of it...!" Church stated.

...

...

...

... **AND DELIVER A SITOUT POWERBOMB ONTO THE THUMBTACKS!**

**"SON OF A BITCH! POWERBOMB ONTO THE THUMBTACKS! RED STILL GOT DRIVEN INTO THEM! THE THUMBTACKS...ALL OVER HIS BACK! HE GOT CARRIED AWAY AND PAID THE PRICE!"** Church exclaimed.

**"IT TOOK SOME TIME, BUT IT FINALLY HAPPENED! SAY GOODBYE TO THE BACK, IT IS HISTORY! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING BLUE'S MOUTH, YOU DIRTBAG!"** Sarge shouted.

Red's mouth was wide open in pure pain and suffering as he sat up, and his back was littered with thumbtacks stuck in it and laid on the mat, just in pure agony at this point. Blue, still reeling from all the shots with the chain, crawled over to said weapon that Red had dropped, and grabbed hold of it as it was covered in his blood. He pushed himself up to his feet,

...

...AND WHIPPED RED ACROSS THE BACK WITH THE CHAIN! Red gritted his teeth in pain, AND GOT WHIPPED ACROSS THE BACK AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND BLUE JUST KEPT ON WHIPPING THE THUMBTACK-LADEN BACK WITH THE CHAIN!

"As if it couldn't GET ANY WORSE! Now Blue's WHIPPING the thumbtack-laden back with a damn CHAIN! OVER AND OVER! The PAIN he must be going through! Just pure remorselessness!" Church stated.

"This has been a long time coming! Red's always been needing a good whipping, and now he's getting it! This is the type of whipping EVERYONE should enjoy!" Sarge proclaimed.

"EVERYONE is likely CRINGING, you idiot!" Church snapped.

After nearly twelve whips, Red was arching his back in every way, rolling out towards the apron as he tried to deal with the pain...but then Blue reached over the ropes AND TIED THE STEEL CHAIN AROUND RED'S NECK! Realizing he was in deep shit, Red tried to pull him off, but Blue just went over to the corner, climbed up it...

...

...

...

...AND PULLED RED UP BY THE CHAIN AROUND HIS NECK,  _ACTUALLY TRYING TO HANG HIM FROM THE CORNER!_

_"OH F*CK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IS HE TRYING TO KILL RED WITH THIS?! HE'S CRAZY!"_ Church proclaimed.

_"HE MAY BE CRAZY, BUT HE'S DOING WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN! AND IF IT MEANS HANGING...SO BE IT! KEEP UP THE HANGING!"_ Sarge urged.

Red's eyes widened as he was gasping for breath, trying to pull the chain off of him, but Blue kept pulling the chain even more to choke him harder! Matt tried to get him to stop, thinking it was too much, but Blue was unrelenting, shouting he would only do it if Red quit. Desperate to help Red, Matt asked the Poke-Master if he wanted to quit, but Red refused to, even if he died! So Blue pulled on the chain even harder, causing Red to kick his legs as he was losing air...

...

...

...but Red suddenly grabbed hold of the part of the chain above him...

...

...

...AND PULLED ON IT HARD ENOUGH TO PULL BLUE OFF THE CORNER, SENDING HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE CELL WALL LIKE A JAVELIN AND CRASH TO THE GROUND HARD!

"AND BLUE JUST SENT LIKE A MISSILE INTO THE CELL OFF THE CORNER! Red saving his own ass from being hung, and took down Blue in the process!" Church stated.

"Red didn't need to do that! He didn't need Blue to hit the cell from that high up! That was more than what he needed! Ref, do so-Oh wait, no rules...DAMMIT!" Sarge cursed.

Red breathed heavily, taking in the sweet air he had been deprived in as he threw the chain around his neck down while Blue was laid out on the ground. After managing to gain the necessary air for his lungs, he pulled Blue up and threw him inside the ring. Bleeding and aching, he slid back inside the ring as Blue was trying to get up AND GOT HIM IN THE FACE WITH A KNEE TREMBLER! Blue was almost out of it on the ground, stumbling up to his feet, AND BIG BOOT TO THE SKULL! Blue spun from the impact, and Red got him back-to-back once again, AND FLIPPED HIM OVERHEAD...

"Oh boy, a second Poke-Flow may end it once and for all...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

...AND  _BLUE LANDS ON HIS FEET!_ Red was stunned as he got kicked in the gut, placed between the legs AND PLANTED WITH A THUNDEROUS SPIKE PILEDRIVER!

"OH SPIKE PILEDRIVER! ON THE TOP OF HIS HEAD! Blue landed on his feet, and caught Red with a big Piledriver! That's the same move he used to break Red's neck in 2005!" Church called.

"And it the same move that's gonna bring him victory! Nothing better than a good ol' fashioned Piledriver! After all, what's better than driving someone top of their head?!" Sarge questioned.

The two were laid out as the crowd was cheering and going crazy, Blue exhausted and pained from everything that happened. After several moments, Blue managed to stir and slowly pulled himself over to Red. Eventually, he laid himself across Red and hooks the leg!

"And Blue FINALLY managing to crawl over to Red for the cover after some time!" Church called.

"I can say with certainty, Red..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_RED SUDDENLY EXECUTES A CRUCIFIX PIN ON BLUE!_

"You Just Got- _HUH WHAT WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT?!"_ Sarge exclaimed.

_"OH MY GOD! CRUCIFIX PIN! CRUCIFIX PIN! JUST LIKE ROYAL RECKONING 2003! JUST LIKE 2003! OH MY GOD, THE COUNT!"_ Church shouted.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

BLUE KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND! And Blue rolled to his feet AND IMMEDIATELY GRABBED A CHAIR AND SLAMMED IT OVER RED'S SKULL FRANTICALLY!

"BLUE KICKS OUT- _AND JUST NAILS RED WITH THE CHAIR!"_ Church called. "SON OF A BITCH...history nearly REPEATED itself there! Blue looked like he saw a GHOST as he cracked Red's skull!"

"OH DAMMIT! Blue took too long! He took too long getting to the cover, and it nearly cost him! And you can see it in his eyes...he was a split second away from LOSING just like back then! The HORROR!"

Red was laid out off that as Blue fell back into a corner, looking like death just flashed before his eyes as he panted heavily. He stared at Red as if he were Satan himself, and he nearly took his soul with what he did, and managed to get out "No...no...NO! NOT AGAIN!" He practically screamed that out as if it broke out, before he suddenly rolled out of the ring, and looked under the ring!

"And Blue looking under the ring now after that proclamation! He looked like his life flashed before his eyes, like Red was evil itself! Now he's looking for something like his life depends on it!" Church called.

"What is he looking for though?! After that close call, what could have in store for Red?!" Sarge asked.

He kept looking under the ring, until he found a toolbox and pulled it out! He then opened it and rummaged around it for awhile, until he found what he was looking for...a pair of handcuffs! He then quickly got back in the ring, and grabbed hold of Red and dragged him over to a corner...

...and then suddenly he cuffed one of his hands. Red managed to regain enough of himself to see what Blue doing, and tried to fight him off, but Blue was relentless as he held onto the arm...and then cuff the other end of the cuffs to THE TOP TURNBUCKLE! Blue backed off as Red pulled at the cuffs, trying to get free, but it was no use as he was tied completely to the turnbuckle.

"And he's...he's CUFFED Red to the turnbuckle! He's cuffed Red and OH NO...Red's TRAPPED to the turnbuckle!" Church realized.

"...I think Red's about to feel some MAJOR PAIN..." Sarge rubbed his hands together.

Red kept pulled at the cuffs, but it was no use as he was stuck, and then he turned to Blue, who stared at him like a predator would his prey. Red scowled and said "You better be able to knock me unconscious, you ba-" AND BLUE RAINS DOWN FISTS ON RED! Blue was going wild in just beating down the cuffed Red, who was unable to defend himself from this onslaught, and the rival just used every limb possible to do this. After several seconds of beating on him, Blue then ran the other way before coming back and nailing a massive Corner Dropkick on him! Blue then went over and grabbed the barbed wire bat still on the corner, and SLAMMED it into the damaged gut, slicing it up and causing Red to cough out more blood! Blue then pressed the barbed wire into his face, slicing it up as Red cried out in pain, and after a few seconds of this, he pulled it away, and began beating on Red all over with the barbed wire bat!

"AND BLUE'S JUST DESTROYING RED! Red can't fight back, he's cuffed to the damn turnbuckle! That Crucifix Pin scared him to the point that he didn't want Red to retaliate anymore! And he's getting his wish!" Church called.

"INGENIOUS! Just INGENIOUS by Blue here! He can do WHATEVER he wants to Red, and get away with it! This is what it takes to win Hell in a Cell!" Sarge exclaimed.

After beating on Red with the bat, Blue threw it down as the Poke-Master's body was bleeding all over from what was done, and he looked at him...and realized it wasn't enough. So he quickly rolled out of the ring, and once again looked under the ring intently...

"Are you kidding me, what else can you find under that r-OH CRAP..." Church said.

...and pulled out  _a SLEDGEHAMMER!_

"A SLEDGEHAMMER...a DAMN SLEDGEHAMMER...as if this match couldn't get any worse." Church muttered.

"Hey...Satan's Structure...Devil's Playground...don't be surprised." Sarge replied.

The crowd gasped, actually in a bit of fear as they knew what that could do, and Blue just slid into the ring with it and glared down Red as he was still cuffed to the turnbuckle. He placed the sledgehammer under his chin to lift his head up, staring into his dazed eyes, and muttering to his face "This is the end for you... Goodbye, Red..." He then backed up, and LIFTED THE SLEDGEHAMMER...

"NO NO NO NO, DON'T DO IT, BLUE! NO!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...RED KICKS LOW AS BLUE WAS ABOUT TO BRING IT DOWN! Blue's eyes widened in pain as he dropped the hammer, holding his private jewels AND RED HAD REACHED OVER TO GRAB A NEARBY CHAIR WITH HIS FREE HAND AND SLAM IT OVER BLUE'S SKULL!

"LOW BLOW! CHAIR TO THE SKULL! Red saves his own brain from getting killed! But he's still cuffed to the turnbuckle! What is he going to do?!" Church questioned.

"He can't do anything, he's trapped! And he's gonna wait until Blue gets back up, and he's forced to feel more pain!" Sarge proclaimed.

Blue was laid out as Red groaned in pain, knowing this was his chance and had to escape. He pulled at the cuffs once more, but they were still stuck to the turnbuckle. Red cursed everything, but then he looked at the turnbuckle itself, and something came to mind. Something that could possibly work, but he had to work fast. SO quickly pulled off the turnbuckle coverings all over it as fast as he could, and once done, he got on the apron and actually began TWISTING the turnbuckle!

"And...what? I think...I think Red's actually messing with the turnbuckle, he is TWISTING it over and over?!" Church questioned.

"Hey what is it this for?! That's what the crew set up for, DON'T MESS WITH THAT! Only the Reds can mess with the ring like that!" Sarge exclaimed.

He was twisting the turnbuckle over and over as fast as he could with all his strength! He gritted his teeth as he kept on working, but then he saw Blue starting to get up, and he knew time was running out as he twisted the turnbuckle even faster! He kept going and going as fast as he possibly could, and then Blue managed to FINALLY get up, holding his head as he turned around with a growl...

... _AND RED MANAGED TO UNSCREW THE TURNBUCKLE AS IT POPPED OUT OF PLACE! HE CAME FREE AS HE GRABBED THE TURNBUCKLE AND SLAMMED IT INTO BLUE!_

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! RED UNSCREWED THE TURNBUCKLE! HE UNSCREWED THE TURNBUCKLE FROM THE POST, AND NOW HE'S FREE! HE'S FREE AND USED THE TURNBUCKLE AS A WEAPON! THAT'S INNOVATIVE!" Church exclaimed.

"OH NO, HE'S FREE! AND HE'S GOT A WEAPON! COVER YOURSELF, BLUE, BEFORE HIS BLUENESS INFECTS YOU!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue went down as Red knelt down and began to beat him down with the turnbuckle itself of all down! He slammed it down all across the body, wanting to pay him back for the beating from earlier with the bat! He kept on slamming it over and over, until he dragged Blue up to his feet AND BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE WITH IT! He dropped down and covered Blue!

"Red just BATTERING Blue with the turnbuckle and now a COVER! COVER!" Church called.

"Oh, this MAY BE IT! OH NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

BLUE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT 2.9999!

"And BLUE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Just BARELY! But Red's pissed off now after all of that, and it's about to get worse!" Church exclaimed.

"QUICK BLUE! GET ANGRIER THAN RED! IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red was annoyed, but moreso angry at what he had to endure from all that as he stood up to his feet, and looked around and saw the sledgehammer. He grabbed it and looked at it with an almost haunting look on his face, before he readied it and the moment Blue stumbled up to his feet, HE CHARGED WITH IT RAISED...

"Oh no, Red remembers what Blue tried to do with the hammer! WATCH OUT, BLUE!" Sarge warned.

...

...

...AND BLUE BOOTED HIM DOWN TO THE MAT, CAUSING HIM TO DROP THE HAMMER! Red stumbled up to his feet off that as Blue was still dazed, but the rival still managed to lift Red up onto his shoulders...

...

...

...but Red manages to land behind Blue! The rival turned around and got NAILED with a Facebreaker Knee Smash! Blue backed up holding his face, and Red charged at him, BUT WAS DROP TOE HOLD ONTO THE ROPES! The top ropes were loose thanks to the freed turnbuckle, and Red practically fell over the remaining ones off that and easily onto the apron! He managed to stay on it and tried to get up...

...

...

...but BLUE LEAPED OVER THE ROPES AND STOMPED RED'S FACE INTO THE APRON!

"OH DAMN! Blue using the fact that the top ropes are practically loose to his advantage! Getting over them to STOMP Red's face into the apron!" Church stated.

"Okay, good job getting back control of the match, Blue!" Sarge exclaimed. "...Now what though?"

Blue panted heavily, leaning forward as he tried to regain himself. But then he caught sight of the cell wall, and he got an idea before stepping over the remaining ropes, and grabbed Red as he was lying on the apron and pulled him up to his feet. He then placed him between his legs, and then lifted him up into a Prawn Hold...

...

...

...BEFORE RUNNING ACROSS THE APRON WITH HIM...

...

...

...

...AND POWERBOMBS HIM OFF IT AND INTO THE CELL WALL  _WHICH COLLAPSES BACKWARD AS RED BREAKS THROUGH THE CELL!_

"Blue Powerbombs Red off the apron into the cell AND THE CELL BREAKS! THE CELL WALL BREAKS AND FALLS DOWN UNDER THE FORCE OF RED'S BODY! THE CELL WALL BREAKS AND- _oh shit..."_ Church realized.

"BLUE POWERBOMBED RED THROUGH THE CELL...AND NOW THEY'RE FREE! THEY ARE FREEEEEE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"They ARE free...they're out of the Cell...AND THAT'S NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Church proclaimed.

The crowd stood up in disbelief as that portion of the lower cell wall leaned against the apron and Red lied on it in pain, and Blue was in disbelief as he was on the ground, kneeling. He didn't really expect that at all...but then he realized exactly what that meant...and he quickly runs and jumps over on to Blue, and just showers him with frantic fists. Red was forced to take all the shots as Blue was unrelenting, and he stood up and just stomped on the body of Red repeatedly...

"And Blue taking advantage, just BEATING the hell out of Red! He is UNRELENTING! He won't stop until he just DESTROYS Red!" Church exclaimed.

...and then he got off the cell wall, and outside the cell itself and pulled Red off of it. He then backed up as he just motioned for Red to get up, wanting to inflict more pain, and Red did, just aching everywhere, and then Blue rushed towards him with evil intentions...

...

...

...and RED BACK BODY DROPS BLUE ONTO THE COLLAPSED CELL WALL BEHIND! Blue gritted his teeth as he laid on the wall, and Red slowly recovered while on all fours after surviving that. Once he had done that, he pulled himself onto the wall, grabbed Blue before picking him up...hooked him up...

...

...

...AND THEN DROVE HIM ONTO THE COLLAPSED CELL WALL WITH THE INDIGO CRUSHER!

"INDIGO CRUSHER! Onto the collapsed Cell wall NO LESS! That's just just some massive pain right there!" Church stated.

"They keep coming up with new ways to hurt each other! It just never stops!" Sarge exclaimed.

Red laid on the wall, gasping and panting as he felt his body ache, but he persevered as he pulled himself off the wall and to the ground, before crawling over to the Spanish Announce Table. He then pulled himself up by it, and leaned against it, groaning...but then he looked down at the table, almost like the wheels were turning...before he began tearing it apart!

"And I think Red has some MAJOR PLANS for the Spanish Announce Table, which has seen A LOT OF ACTION tonight! He's tearing it apart!" Church exclaimed.

_"Of course, it's our table, because why not?"_ Gonzales sighed in Spanish, at all the times their table has been used.

_"Don't worry. Our table will endure. It has already."_ Lopez nodded in certainty.

After he cleared the table completely, he nodded and went over to Blue who was still laid out on top of the cell wall, and pulled him off it before dragging him over to the table. He then threw him onto the table, and nailed a few punches to try and keep him down. He held the head up for a bit...and just shook his head in disgust before slamming the head down, turning towards the cell...

... _and began climbing the cell to a massive shocked pop!_

"Blue's laid on top of the table, and OH NO...NO NO NO NO NO...THAT'S NOT GOOD...!" Church exclaimed.

"HE'S CLIMBING UP THE CELL WALL! HE'S GOING TO GO TO THE TOP! PREPARE FOR SOME CRAZY SHIT TO HAPPEN!" Sarge exclaimed.

"GOD KNOWS WHAT HE'S GOT IN MIND!" Church exclaimed.

He climbed up the cell, slowly but surely, the pain obviously shooting from him but he paid it no mind, as he kept climbing. He was intent on doing exactly what he had in mind as he kept on climbing...

...

...

...BUT GOT A TELEVISION MONITOR THROWN TOWARDS HIS BACK BY  _BLUE!_ Blue had played possum and gotten up as Red was halfway up the Cell to throw the monitor at him, and it stopped him as he gritted his teeth, and then BLUE BEGAN CLIMBING UP AFTER HIM...

"BLUE PLAYED POSSUM! Red took too long to get up the cell, and paid for it AND BLUE'S CLIMBING UP AFTER HIM! OH SHIT, NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!" Church shouted.

...

...and Red seeing this, restarted his climb up the cell as Blue came after him, wanting to get to the top first! The two kept climbing up more and more, until Red was nearly at the top of the cell, and Blue reached up and grabbed his leg! Cursing angrily, Red tried to kick Blue off...

...

...but Blue wouldn't let go, and held on as he climbed up more and struck Red across the back to keep him there! He then climbed up to the point where he was right next to Red, where he got a RIGHT to the face from said man! Blue was stunned, but retaliated with a right of his own! Soon enough, the two were exchanging blows high up on the cell wall!

"And they're FIGHTING UP THERE! They're clinging to the cell wall, and THEY'RE BEATING THE HELL OUT OF EACH OTHER! THEY AIN'T GIVING A DAMN ABOUT THE HEIGHT!" Sarge exclaimed.

"This is NOT GOING TO END WELL...it NEVER DOES... This is going to end badly..." Church proclaimed.

The two continued to exchange blows, trying to get the upper hand on what would surely end badly, and eventually Red began to win the exchange, beating on Blue's head repeatedly. He kept on going, each blow stunning Blue more and more...until Blue grabbed Red's head and SLAMMED it into the cell! Red was dazed for a second off that, but that was all Blue needed as he  _grabbed Red, almost in a Back Suplex..._

"Red and Blue battling up there and  _wait, Blue's got a hold of Red...!"_ Church called.

...

...

...

...

...

"INCOOOMMIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND PULLED HIM OFF THE CELL WALL WITH ALL HIS MIGHT, SENDING THEM PLUMMETING DOWN TO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE WHICH EXPLODES UPON IMPACT!**_

_**"SON OF A BITCH! OH MY GOD! BLUE AND RED...THEY CAME CRASHING DOWN OFF NEAR THE TOP OF THE CELL WALL, ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! IT PRACTICALLY EXPLODED! THAT WAS NEARLY TWENTY FEET THEY FELL FROM! OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!"**_ Church exclaimed.

_**"THEY MAY BE DEAD! THEY MAY BE DEAD! SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1, THEY MAY BE DEAD THIS TIME! THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE, IT COULDN'T STAY ALIVE ANYMORE! IT WAS DESTROYED, JUST LIKE THEY WERE! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY ARE OFFICIALLY DESTROYED BEFORE OUR EYES!"**_ Sarge shouted.

And Lopez just stared at the carnage at their feet and said in Spanish... "... _Shit."_

_"We were so close...SO CLOOOOSSSSEEEE..."_ Gonzales cried out in despair at their table not making it to the end of the show.

The crowd was going nuts at what they just witnessed, just making noise at what they saw while Red and Blue were laid out amid the remains of the table, just motionless at this point. Matt, and even Jimmy, checked up on the two, trying to see if they were both okay. After seeing that they were not responding, they looked at each other...before calling for EMTs to come out here!

"And Matt, and even Jimmy, they've seen enough! They're calling for the EMTs to come out here, perhaps even to stop the match! I don't blame them, this has gone too far!" Church exclaimed.

"I said somebody should call 9-1-1, and that's what they are doing! Those two may be dead, and this Hell in a Cell Match has reached its limit! I want violence and destruction, but they may not be able to take much more!" Sarge proclaimed.

"This is the right call! No way they can keep on going after THAT!" Church proclaimed.

The EMTs eventually came out, two stretchers with them for the two, as they made their way down the long rampway to them. It took them awhile, but they managed to get down it, and then make their way around the cell to get to the two, and coordinated with the refs to try and get them on the stretchers...

...

...but that's when Blue WAS ACTUALLY STARTING TO GET UP. He was almost out of it, barely functioning, but he was getting up, if only by force of will. He pulled himself up by the barricade with everything he had, his eyes seeming far away, and the EMTs went over to grab him...

"...What the F*CK? He's...he's UP?! BLUE'S UP?! HOW IN THE HELL?! How the hell is he F*CKIN' UP?!" Church questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW! Even I'M stunned! After everything, he's UP?! He's a TOUGH bastard, I'll give him that!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well he's about to get some help so-HEY!" Church suddenly called out.

...but then Blue SHOVED THEM AWAY! They were stunned as they tried to grab him, but he kept shoving everyone away that came close to him AND HE SUDDENLY STRUCK AN EMT THAT TRIED TO GRAB RED!

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?! HE...HE JUST KNOCKED OUT A DAMN EMT! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Church questioned.

"BLUE'S GONE BERSERK! HE'S GONE BERSERK! WATCH OUT EVERYONE!" Sarge exclaimed.

The refs and EMTS were stunned, and MORE EMTS GOT STRUCK! Blue began striking anyone that got close to them, almost like a madman, and Matt tried to stop him, wondering what he was doing, but then he got grabbed by the collar and pushed against the cell as Blue shouted into his face...

"YOU WILL NOT STOP THIS MATCH! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! IF ANY OF YOU STOP THIS MATCH, I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! STAY OUT OF IT OR ELSE!"

"And Blue just SCREAMING at Matt NOT to end this! Practically THREATENING Matt to not stop the match! Is he NUTS?! After what he just went through, he STILL wants to continue?!" Church questioned.

"If this match ends, they'll never face off again! This is his last chance to beat Red! He's not letting ANYONE getting in the way of that! Refs, EMTs, I think he'll even punch out Force! He WON'T let this match end AT ANY COST! Even if it DESTROYS HIM!" Sarge explained.

Matt was in complete fear as Blue threw him to the ground, Jimmy practically backing off and Blue roaring at the EMTs, who got the message and tried to get out of there. However, Blue GRABBED a stretched and held it there before it could be pulled away, saying that he was needing this as he turned towards Red, but his eyes widened in pure fear and horror as Red was GETTING UP AS WELL! Red was pushing himself up despite the pain AND GOT A TV MONITOR SLAMMED INTO HIM! Blue reacted almost out of fear of Red getting up and doing something like he always did, and wasted no time in picking him up and throwing him onto the stretcher. He held him by the face, and muttered "This is the end for you...this...has been a long time coming..." before he went over to the cell wall and began climbing!

"Red's now on the stretcher, and now Blue's climbing the wall again, up to the top! Nothing good EVERY comes from climbing that cell!" Church called.

"He has NO FEAR! He'll do whatever it takes! What that is...I have no idea." Sarge admitted bluntly.

He kept climbing and climbing, until he managed to reach the roof of the cell and pulled himself onto it. He stood up on top of the cell, practically twenty feet off the ground, and stood at the edge as he looked down towards the motionless Red across the stretcher, almost ominously...

...before he began BACKING UP TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CELL ROOF...

"Wait a second...OH NO NO...HE'S NOT...HE'S NOT GONNA...THAT'S TOO MUCH...! IS HE CRAZY-OH OF COURSE HE IS!" Church cursed.

"Um...Blue...I know you want to win...but...DON'T KILL YOURSELF! Please! WE NEED YOU! DON'T!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...

...the crowd stood up in shock, as many people were actually telling him NOT to do it...

"DON'T DO IT...DON'T YOU DO IT..." Church exclaimed.

...

...but he didn't listen as he ran his hands through his hair, an unhinged look on his face, and he RAN FULL SPEED ACROSS THE CELL...

"SHIT SHIT! HE'S GOING FOR IT! HE'S DIVING OFF THE DAMN CELL!" Church exclaimed.

"I CAN'T WATCH IT! THE LIMBS WILL BE FLYING!" Sarge cried out.

...

...

...

...

...but he STOPPED AT THE EDGE OF THE CELL...

...

...

...BECAUSE RED HAD ROLLED OFF OF STRETCHER, AND WAS GRASPING AT THE CELL WALL!

"Red...Red...RED'S MOVING! Red's MOVING! He rolled off the stretcher! He avoided the worst possible outcome!" Church called.

"...This is the only time I will say this...but...THANK YOU RED! SO MUCH!" Sarge exclaimed...the wording creating some irony.

Blue was in pure shock as the crowd was on its feet, and Red pulled himself up with the cell wall, and Matt tried to help him, but RED SHOVED HIM DOWN! He glared at Matt, as if to say "NEVER interfere, or you will suffer" and Matt backed off of after that. And from there, Red ignored all the pain his body was in, and began CLIMBING, as the crowd cheered and Blue was in disbelief, screaming angrily...

"Oh are you KIDDING ME?! Even Red DOESN'T WANT THIS MATCH TO END! He practically gave Matt the evil eye AND HE'S CLIMBING BACK UP! Do EITHER of these guys have any sanity left?!" Church questioned.

"They WANT TO KILL EACH OTHER! Screw sanity in the face of that!" Sarge proclaimed.

...

...and eventually Red had reached the top, BUT BLUE BEGAN PUNCHING HIM BEFORE HE COULD PULL HIMSELF UP! Blue was trying to knock him off to his doom with the fists, but Red wouldn't let go, his grip was iron like to the cell! Annoyed, Blue began STOMPING on one of the hands, trying to force it to let go! Red gritted his teeth, trying to hang on...

"Blue wanting NONE of this! He's trying to knock Red off the cell, but Red's hanging on for his life LITERALLY!" Church called.

...

...but ONE STOMP FORCED HIS RIGHT HAND OFF! He was hanging for dear life. onto the cell with one hand, the other flailing about as Blue stomped on the hand, trying to get him to let go and fall off! Red's hand was slipping from all the pain it was enduring. Blue gave him the Double Bird before raising his foot for the final stomp...

"RED'S ABOUT TO GO BYE-BYE, BECAUSE HE'S ABOUT TO TAKE A LOOOOOONNNGG FALL!" Church exclaimed.

...

...

...BUT THEN RED SUDDENLY LUNGED HIS FREE ARM TO NON-RAISED LEG OF BLUE AND PULLED IT OUT FROM UNDER HIM! Blue fell on his back on the roof, and Red used that chance to quickly pull himself up onto the cell roof...

"And Red TRIPS UP BLUE! He trips up Blue with his free hand, and he got himself on top of the cell! He saved himself at the last second!" Church called.

...and eventually the two stood up, and came face to face on the roof of the cell! The fans couldn't help as they were in anticipation, as the two glared at each other with so much hate, and Red SPAT ON BLUE'S FACE, JUST LIKE BLUE DID EARLIER! Blue wiped the blood and spit off his face...AND WENT TO TOWN ON RED, WHO DID THE SAME AND THE TWO EXCHANGED BLOWS ON TOP OF THE CELL!

"RED AND BLUE! COMING TO BLOWS ON TOP OF THE CELL! Damn, this is where REALLY shitty things happen! God Knows how many crappy things have happened on top of that cell!" Church exclaimed.

"Something is almost GUARANTEED to happen, and they won't care! They're going to blows here and now! They want to hurt each other! THEY'LL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES!" Sarge proclaimed.

The two continued to exchange blows more and more, until Blue kicked him in the gut, and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker on top of the cell! Blue wasted no time in picking him up, a demented look on his face AND LOOKED TO THROW HIM OFF THE CELL...

"OH MY GOD, NO NO NO, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! DON'T...!" Church exclaimed.

...

...but Red managed to reverse WITH A BACK SUPLEX ACROSS THE CELL! Blue gritted his teeth as he rolled away from the cell roof, but Red soccer kicked the side of Blue, causing him to cry out in pain! Red then picked up Blue, and exclaimed he would be haunted no more AND TRIED TO THROW BLUE OFF HIMSELF...

"HEY NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? RED'S TRYING TO SEND BLUE TO HIS DEATH, NO!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...BUT BLUE MANAGED TO GET HIS HEAD ON THE LEG AND NAIL THE CHAMPION'S BLAST! Red was in pain off that, and rolled onto his back, where Blue jumped on him and nailed more fists on him. After a few of those, he pulled Red up to his feet, but Red suddenly lifted him into a Fireman's Carry! But Blue managed to land behind and BIG BOOTS RED BUT IT'S DUCKED! Blue turns around and DUCKS A SUPERKICK! The two turns towards each AND CLOTHESLINE EACH OTHER DOWN ONTO THE ROOF!

"And CLOTHESLINES! They both go down after nailing each other! Jesus, they tried to throw each other off the cell?! There's NOTHING they won't do to each other!" Church exclaimed.

"That's how much they hate each other! They're willing to go to any lengths possible! They are embracing Hell in a Cell fully!" Sarge stated.

"I still got a bad feeling about this...something's gonna go wrong, I can just feel it. When you're on top of the cell, it just DOES..." Church proclaimed.

Both of them were exhausted and in so much pain, but they refused to stop as they both pushed each other up to their feet, facing each other...AND BLUE WAS FASTER ON THE TRIGGER AND DDT'ED RED INTO THE ROOF! After a few moments of resting, he rolled onto his feet, and dragged Red up to his feet, and quickly hooks both arms to his feet, shouting out that this was it...

"Oh boy...it may be time for a Shell Shock DDT on top of the cell! This may do it!" Church exclaimed.

...BEFORE HE LIFTED HIM UP...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...BUT BEFORE HE COULD, RED SUDDENLY BACK BODY DROPPED HIM  ** _AND THE CELL ROOF UNDER THEM GAVE WAY AND THEY BOTH CRASHED DOWN TO THE RING BELOW!_**

**_"HOLY SON OF A...! JESUS CHRIST! THE CELL BROKE! THE ROOF BROKE! AND RED AND BLUE ARE BROKEN! THE CELL GAVE WAY AND THEY BOTH CRASHED DOWN WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A SPLAT! THEY ARE LYING IN PIECES!"_  **Church exclaimed in horror.

_**"OKAY, NOW THEY ARE DEAD! THEY ARE REALLY DEAD! THEY ARE, FOR SURE! THAT'S JUST IT! THEY'RE DONE! THEY AIN'T GETTING UP! TIME TO CALL 9-1-1 FOR REAL! EVEN I THINK THIS IS ENOUGH BECAUSE THEY JUST FELL TO THEIR DOOM!"**_ Sarge held his head in pure shock.

_**"SOMEBODY STOP THE DAMN MATCH! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THEY JUST FELL FROM THE TOP OF THE CELL, YOU GOT TO END IT! SCREW WHAT THEY WANT FOR ONCE!"**_  Church demanded as he slammed his fists onto his knees indignantly.

The crowd was in disbelief, just making noise, whether in worry, shock, or just plain awe, it was hard to say! Matt Newman quickly ran back into cell through the opening, and checked on both Red and Blue, who were absolutely motionless as they lied in the ring, having crashed down from twenty feet. Matt saw them not moving, and wanted to stop the match...but what stopped him was the fear of what Red and Blue would do to him, they may truly kill him if he stops this...

"DAMMIT! Matt's SCARED! What happened with Red and Blue earlier let him know that if he stopped, they may kill him afterwards LITERALLY!" Church stated.

"He doesn't want to be known as the guy who stopped Hell in a Cell! Who kept this match from having a clear winner...even if it means these two...yeah..." Sarge trailed off.

...

...and the noise kept coming, as the two kept on lying down...but then something happened...

"Dammit, this is all so much bul-Huh? ...WHAT?" Church asked.

...after some time, IMPOSSIBLY...RED BEGAN TO MOVE. The crowd couldn't believe it as he began to slowly, but surely, almost as if with every fiber of remaining strength, turn himself over and over and over...

"OH MY GOD... He's...he's moving...! RED IS MOVING...somehow...someway...he's MOVING!" Church couldn't believe.

"How he is...I DON'T KNOW! He's defying every logic known to man! And...I think he's turning himself over!" Sarge pointed out.

...

...until he finally  _got an arm over Blue, and Matt counts as hopefully as he can!_

_"Holy shit, he's got an arm over Blue! HE'S GOT AN ARM OVER HIM! COUNT MATT! COUNT AND END THIS!"_  Church demanded.

_"Sorry to say...but...Blue Oak..."_ Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Blue weakly rolls his shoulder out at 2.9999999999!_

_"You Just Got-WHAT? ...WHAT? ...WHAT?!"_ That was all Sarge could get out.

_"...HOW? Just...HOW? ...You gotta be F*CKIN' KIDDING ME... After THAT...?! Why won't these guys just...?!"_ Church tried to make sense of it all.

The crowd could not believe it, Matt couldn't believe it, no one at home could believe it as Red and Blue still lied on the mat, their bodies sliced up, bloodied, and destroyed all over...and eventually, Red began to stir, trying to move...and so did Blue. Against all odds, they were moving perhaps solely on will...and eventually began to use to each other to pull each other up, leaning on each other in an almost ironic event. Eventually, they had used each other to get to their feet...and Red nails a weak right to Blue...who fires with a weak right of his own...and the two just trade the weakest rights possible, just refusing to stop fighting despite everything...

"They're STILL MOVING. They STILL are... They used each other to get up...that was the only way they could get up... They're STILL trading blows... THEY JUST WON'T STOP... WHAT THE HELL IS IT GOING TO END THIS?!" Church questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW...because even I think that has crossed a line...but they won't quit! Even after EVERYTHING they've gone through, they won't stop until it ENDS..." Sarge proclaimed.

"They've been at this for OVER FORTY MINUTES...HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU DO THIS?!" Church questioned.

The two kept on trading these weak blows, Red getting one, and Blue getting one. Red got one, Blue got one, Red got one, Blue got one, Red got one...

...and Blue got one BUT RED SUDDENLY DUCKED IT, HOOKED HIM BACK-TO-BACK...

"OH SHIT, RED...! RED HAS BLUE!" Church called.

...

...

...

... ** _AND WITH THE STRENGTH HE HAD LEFT, MANAGED TO NAIL THE POKE-FLOW!_**

**_"POKE-FLOW! SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, HE USED THE LAST OF HIS STRENGTH TO PULL OFF THE POKE-FLOW! WITH AN ADRENALINE RUSH, HE GOT IT FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!"_** Church called.

_**"BLUE NEVER SAW IT COMING! HE NEVER SAW IT COMING, AND IT RESULTED HIM GETTING PLANTED RIGHT ON HIS FACE WITH NOTHING BUT PAIN! THE AGONY IS HIS AND HIS ALONE!"**_ Sarge exclaimed.

Blue was laid out face-first on that as Red lied on his back, just absolutely drained of everything. After a few moments of just lying like that, he managed to push himself over towards Blue, and with all his might, slowly turned Blue over...

...until he finally managed to get him and lie his body over him for the cover!

"And Red manages to get him over for the cover! HE'S GOT BLUE COVERED OFF THE POKE-FLOW! MY GOD, IS THIS...?!" Church exclaimed.

"Blue Oak..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

**BLUE ROLLS THE SHOULDER OUT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE INCH BEFORE IT HIT THREE!**

"You Just Got- **SON OF A BITCH... HE KICKED OUT... HE BARELY DID IT..."** Sarge breathed out in awe.

**"FOR THE LOVE OF... HOW THE F*CK... WHAT DOES IT TAKE?! HOW THE HELL?! THIS MATCH GOES ON! AND THE HELL CONTINUES! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO WIN THIS GODDAMN MATCH?!"** Church questioned in frustration.

Red rolled off of Blue as his expression was read as "Oh come on, REALLY?!" and he just cursed to himself at what he had to do this to end this nightmare. Eventually, he got on his stomach and crawled away, and until he had reached a chair and grabbed it. He then used it to push himself up to his feet and use it almost a prop to keep himself up, and watched as Blue weakly pushed himself up to his knees, almost in a daze, and Red just shook his head and exclaimed "This...ends...NOW!" before making his way to Blue and  _RAISING THE CHAIR..._

"I think THIS is what it takes...ONE MORE CHAIR to the SKULL to END IT ALL...!" Sarge exclaimed.

...

...

...

...AND WALKED RIGHT INTO A DESPERATION LOW BLOW! Red dropped the chair and fell to his knees in pain, and Blue dragged the chair he dropped to right in front of his eternal rival, and he quickly grabbed Red in order to pull himself up to his feet, and HOOKS THE ARMS...

"LOW BLOW! A final low blow! Red ran RIGHT into it! And Blue's got him hooked...!" Church called.

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND SHELL SHOCK DDT CONNECTS ON THE STEEL CHAIR!**_

_**"SHELL SHOCK DDT! ONE MORE TIME! THIS TIME ON THE STEEL CHAIR! RED'S DRIVEN HEAD-FIRST ONTO THE CHAIR WITH EVERYTHING BLUE HAD LEFT! RED'S LAID OUT COLD!"**_ Church exclaimed.

**_"BLUE KNEW THAT WAS HIS BEST CHANCE, AND HE TOOK FULL ADVANTAGE! THE DIRTBAG KNOWN AS RED FINALLY GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HIM! HIS LIGHTS ARE OUT, AND HE'S BEEN SHELL SHOCKED FOR GOOD!"_** Sarge proclaimed.

Red was laid out, and Blue knew this was his best chance to finally do it, so with a glazed look in his eyes, he rolled himself onto his stomach and crawled over to Red...until he had managed to drag himself over Red's body, weakly hooking the leg with eager, almost relieved look on his face!

"Blue gets on top of Red, he's MAKING THE COVER with the weakest hook of the leg! Don't tell me...IS THIS...?!" Church stood up.

"I finally get to say this...RED..." Sarge began.

1...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**Red weakly rolls the shoulder out at the last possible microsecond!** _

**"YOU JUST GOT- _Huh? ...What...what just happened? That...that didn't happened...the three happened...right? ...SON OF A BITCH...NO WAY..."_** Sarge held his head in disbelief.

**_"Oh my God...he kicked out... RED KICKED OUT... After EVERYTHING...after THAT... He...KICKED OUT... He just...won't LOSE. NOT TO BLUE! He just CAN'T LOSE! Blue...just CAN'T BEAT RED! HE JUST CAN'T..."_** Church proclaimed in awe.

The crowd was just making noise, not sure how to even take everything, and Blue...his eyes were wide with nothing but horror. Pure HORROR at what just happened. It was as if some part of him had been crushed by that, that Red had YET AGAIN found a way to kick out against him despite ALL LOGIC. He rolled off of Red and onto his back, laying next to him, looking up at the cell roof...

...and actually began to...laugh?

"Is...is Blue...LAUGHING? ...What the F*CK?" Church said bewildered.

"Blue...are you...alright? You okay? Because...this is weird...even after everything I've seen..." Sarge admitted.

Blue was actually laughing as he lied on the ground, making motions to Red as if saying "Of course" and "Why not" and just laughed and laughed and laughed...

"Ahahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

And the laughter turns into an absolute scream of AGONY that screamed through the entire stadium as he was now thrashing about, almost having SNAPPED at what just occurred. He slammed his head back into the mat repeatedly, actually pulled some of his own hair, and clawed at his own face. He had absolutely lost it, he rolled onto his stomach, and was now just clawing at the mat almost incoherently...

"And BLUE'S LOST IT! HE HAS LOST IT! I...I think he's SNAPPED! I think that last kickout has destroyed the last vestiges of sanity he had! He is now just a ball of rage and anger!" Church exclaimed.

"He COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I mean, he kicked out of THAT?! What does Blue have to do, chop his head off!? Because that's what it looks like he has to do!

...but that's when he noticed after a clawing, that there was a small hole in the mat covering, either caused by his clawing, or all the actions throughout the match. He poked a finger through it, almost curiously...

...and his expression just went absolutely evil as  _began to tear the mat covering apart, exposing the wooden board below!_

"What the HELL?! He's...he's tearing apart the ring mat! He's EXPOSING the wooden boards! Are you kidding me?! He's tearing apart our ring now, he really has lost it!" Church stated.

"I think he has far more evil things in mind for something like that! You don't tear apart a ring mat for no reason! I think he has big plans with Red on it!" Sarge pointed out.

Blue just kept tearing apart the mat covering until enough of the wooden board had been exposed, now absolutely as unforgiving as it could be. Once done, Blue pushed himself onto all fours...but then his expression turned to one of fear for  _RED WAS GETTING UP!_ Despite everything, he was GETTING UP, trying to will himself up, and Blue was practically shaking his head in denial, almost as if a horror move was playing out! Now "No! No! No!" with utter horror, he scrambled over to the chair like a frightened victim AND FRANTICALLY SLAMMED IT OVER RED'S BODY TO TRY AND KEEP HIM DOWN! He managed to get to his knees, and SLAMMED IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! He kept slamming it, until one particular shot was so frantic and sloppy, the chair slipped out of his hand and across the ring! With an absolutely fearful expression as he fell down to his stomach, he pulled himself across the ring and managed to grab the SLEDGEHAMMER from earlier, and then used it as a cane of sorts to pull him up...

"Blue just LEVELED Red with that chair! Red getting up scared him, and he put a stop to that! It's as if Red just won't stay down for Blue, and OH SHIT..." Church eye's widened.

...

...

...

...and that's when the horror returned as  _Red was still managing to get up!  
_

"He's STILL GETTING UP... After THAT, he's STILL GETTING UP! Despite what Blue has done...he STILL GETS UP! This has HAPPENED EVERY TIME they face off! Red just WON'T STAY DOWN! And look at Blue...I think he's about to break down in just SADNESS!" Church exclaimed.

"WHY WON'T HE STAY DOWN?! WHAT IS IT ABOUT BLUE THAT KEEPS MAKING HIM GET UP?! AGAINST BLUE, HE NEVER STAYS DOWN FOR A THREE! HOW?! AND BLUE...HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO GIVE IN!" Sarge proclaimed.

Blue was actually on the verge of tears, just shaking his head as if asking "WHY?!" and just cane-walked with the hammer over to Red, and began shouting...

"JUST STAY DOWN! WHY WON'T YOU DO THAT JUST ONCE?! WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING UP!? KICKING OUT?! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STAY DOWN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST LONG ENOUGH FOR A DAMN THREE! PLEASE! JUST... _please...dammit, PLEASE..."_

"...I never thought I'd see the day...where Blue would practically BEG... But Red's DRIVEN to him to this...to BEG for him to just stay down, because he just keeps getting up...after seventeen years, he's reached THIS point... He's been BROKEN by all this..." Church explained.

"This is...this is too much to watch. Blue just can't take it anymore...he just wants him to stay down for a THREE COUNT. That's ALL HE WANTS...but Red just WON'T STAY DOWN...he NEVER HAS...not EVEN NOW...and it's TEARING BLUE APART before our very eyes." Sarge shook his head.

Blue was practically begging, a turnaround from his usual demented persona, unwilling to take this feeling anymore, as Red had managed to get himself up to his knees. He stared up at Blue, the two bloody, tired faces locking eyes...and with no feeling whatsoever, Red said...

" _...The only time...I'll stay down for you...is when I'm DEAD."_

**AND RED SLAPS BLUE AS HARD AS HE COULD ACROSS THE FACE!**

"OOOOHH! RED WAS HAVING NONE OF IT! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING BLUE HAS DONE TO HIM! TO HIM, HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! DEFIANT IN THE FACE OF BLUE OAK WITH A SLAP TO THE FACE! HE WILL NOT STAY DOWN! NO MATTER WHAT!" Church exclaimed.

"HE SAID HE WOULD ONLY STAY DOWN FOR RED IF HE WAS DEAD! WELL BLUE MAY MAKE THAT HAPPEN AFTER THAT! BUT RED ALWAYS WAS ONE DEFIANT SON OF A BITCH! AND HE JUST TOLD BLUE EXACTLY HOW HE FELT ABOUT HIM! TO THE BITTER END!" Sarge exclaimed.

Blue nearly fell over from that slap and had to use his hammer to stay standing as Red with the last of his strength, weakly stood up to his feet  ** _only to get the sledgehammer slammed over his skull as hard as possible, the hammer breaking in two upon impact!_**

**_"OH MY GOD! BLUE JUST SLAMMED THE DAMN SLEDGEHAMMER OVER RED'S SKULL! THE SWING WAS SO HARD, IT BROKE IN DAMN TWO! SON OF A BITCH, RED MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION!"_** Church exclaimed.

_**"RED BROUGHT THAT ON HIMSELF! HE WANTED TO BE DEFIANT, AND HE GOT A HAMMER TO THE SKULL! ONE OF THE MOST BRUTAL SLEDGEHAMMER SHOTS I'VE SEEN! BLUE POURED ALL HIS HATRED FOR RED INTO THAT ONE SHOT, AND WE GOT SCRAMBLED POKE-BRAINS NOW!"**_ Sarge exclaimed.

Red fell down onto his knees, practically on the verge of unconsciousness before falling forward into the arms of Blue, who used his body to stay upright himself. And with a look of hate, desperation, and just plain pleading, he managed to get Red up enough so he could hook the arms...

...

...

...

...

...

... _ **AND NAILS THE SHELL SHOCK DDT AS EMPHATICALLY AS HE COULD ON THE EXPOSED WOODEN BOARD!**_

_**"AND A THIRD SHELL SHOCK DDT, THIS TIME ON THE EXPOSED WOODEN BOARDS OF THE RING! NO PROTECTION, NO HESITATION, NO MERCY! JUST A HAMMERED HEAD DRIVEN RIGHT INTO HARD WOOD!"**_  Church shouted.

_**"IF RED DIDN'T HAVE A CONCUSSION BEFORE, HE DOES NOW! BLUE MAKING SURE HE HITS THE MOST DEVASTATING MOVE HE COULD!**_ _ **E WANTED TO MAKE SURE RED WAS DONE FOR! IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE! AND HE MAY HAVE JUST DONE THAT!"**_  Sarge exclaimed.

Red crumpled to the ground, absolutely motionless as no signs of life were shown, and Blue just lied down, absolutely having nothing left. But he couldn't leave this be. He knew this was his best chance, so he dug deep inside, and turned himself over...

... _until he draped an arm weakly over Red's body, and Matt mercifully counts!  
_

_"And Blue DRAPES the arm over Red! Red is OUT! My God, don't tell me...DON'T TELL ME..."_ Church's eyes widened.

_"I think I can finally say this...after all these years...RED..."_ Sarge began.

_"The count...!"_ Church stated.

1...

_"ONE!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2...

_"TWO!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**3!** _

**"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D! ...You...just got Sarge'd"**  Sarge repeated, almost in disbelief.  _ **"...Oh my God...OH MY GOD..."**_

_**"THREE! THREE! IT'S A THREE! BLUE DID IT! HE DID IT! HOLY SHIT...BLUE OAK HAS BEATEN RED IN HELL IN A CELL!"**_  Church cried out, almost as if he couldn't believe it himself..  _ **"...Son of a BITCH...!"**_ ** _  
_**

**("Blue Champion 'Epic Rock' Cover" by Little V feat. FamilyJules7x)**

"Here is your winner of Hell in a Cell... _Blue Oak..."_ Cait Sith announced for the first time in UCA history, almost in awe, not only at the match that had taken place, but what had just happened before his eyes.

The crowd was in absolute shock at what they just saw and heard before their eyes, not a massive reaction was heard. Just silence because this was something they never thought they would see. They could only stare in disbelief as the two lied down on the mat, Blue's arm draped over Red still as they were unmoving, their bodies mangled and covered in blood. Matt Newman just stood over him, looking at his own hand in shock. He couldn't believe that actually hit a three. Not a single sound was made as everyone tried to make sense of what had occurred before them, as Red and Blue stayed still in their position on the mat.

"...My God...did I...did I just see what I thought I just saw? Did that...actually that happen? Did we...see what we just saw?" Sarge asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe it...I actually don't believe it... I mean, we called it, we said it was a possibility...but...now that it's happened... I...just can't believe it. My God...it's ACTUALLY happened..." Church breathed out in awe.

"It...It did, didn't it, dirtbag? ...I actually said it...I said my one-liner against it... I mean...I watched the opposite happen so many times... Son of a bitch..." Sarge managed to get out.

"We can't believe it...this crowd can't believe it...the people at home can't believe it...NO ONE can believe it...but whether you believe it or not...it's happened.  _Blue Oak has FINALLY defeated Red. He has FINALLY WON against him...but at what price?"_ Church asked.

The cameras then show the state entire ring area was in: tables were broken in and out the ring, the steps weer leaning against the cell wall, thumbtacks were still strewn about in one of the corners, one of the top turnbuckles were popped out of the post, the top ropes were loose and unable to be bounced off of, a part of the cell wall was collapsed, the Spanish Announce Table was destroyed, the cell roof had a hole in it now, and the wooden board of the mat had been exposed. The crowd could only watch in awe as it sunk in them just the amount of destruction they were seeing.

"...This place looks like warzone. It looks like a hurricane came through and destroyed it. No...scratch that...it looks like HELL just took place in this damn area. And that's EXACTLY what did happen. A match that lasted over 45 minutes, nearly FIFTY... It really WAS Hell in a Cell..." Church stated.

"They warned us. They warned us what would happened, and they delivered on it. They didn't care what happened to them, as long as they ended this. They lived up to this match's name, and they destroyed everything in their path in the process... They wouldn't stop...until it truly ended..." Sarge proclaimed.

"...They're not moving. Red and Blue...they're NOT MOVING..." Church pointed out.

Indeed, the two had not moved since the three count was move, Blue's arm still draped over Red as they two were still lying in their positions on the mat. Matt managed to snap out of his shock and he knelt down to check on both of them. No matter what he did, the two would just not respond...

...and it go to the point that a certain Oak Sister suddenly jumped the barricade, not caring of the consequences and quickly entered the ring, a panicked, so very worried look on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, who the hell is...what...is that APRIL?!" Sarge asked.

"That IS April Oak, one of Blue's sisters, and-WHOA!" Church suddenly exclaimed.

And that was when the rest of the Oak Family, who had been watching had jumped the barricade themselves to get into the cell, having been here in person to watch the match, and came in the cell to check on Blue as they knew this was serious. Even Red's mother, who had also come to watch the match, had jumped the barricade to check on her son, pleading that he just move and wake up. Even Green and Gold, two close people in Red's life, came from the back to check on Red, Green trying to shake Red awake, and Gold just holding his head in disbelief. Matt looked at this entire scene, not even trying to stop them all...and knew this was serious, so he began calling for EMTs.

"The Oak Family...Red's mother...Gold and Green...they're all here to check on Red and Blue! Some of them were just spectators, but screw that, that's family they're dealing with! And I don't think Force is gonna stop them..." Church called.

"Who in their right mind would? After what we just saw, they aren't gonna let ANYONE stop them...this is SERIOUS now...the match is over...and they're gonna try to help them..." Sarge muttered.

As Matt was calling for the EMTs, April exclaimed to everyone that they needed to get Blue out of here and get some real help, and Professor Oak was obliged to agree as he directed the Oak Family to help pull Blue out of the ring, before Gary and Professor Oak got their bodies under Blue's arms to practically carry him out of the Cell, and then up the ramp...

...all while leaving Red laying in the ring, his mother screaming at him to wake up and say something, only for him to not respond. Green just held her head down against Red's chest, just cursing everything right now, and Gold just looked down, just saddened by this whole deal as Red was practically LEFT in hell as EMTS began to come out from the back...

"...Is Blue even AWARE that he's WON this match? That he FINALLY got what he's always wanted? Is he even CONSCIOUS?" Church questioned.

"I don't know...I don't think EITHER of them are... The punishment they took... The pain and destruction they put their own bodies through... They may have used everything they had just trying to end this match and WIN it, not caring about afterwards." Sarge stated.

"...Was it WORTH IT? Was it REALLY worth it though? To end all of this? Because what has become of them now, what it MAY have done to their careers...they better hope it was worth it..." Church pointed out.

"Only they can answer that...only they can answer that dirtbag..." Sarge stated.

"Ladies and gentlemen...this has been a historic night. A night where our greatest event truly lived up its name. We have a new Mr. Money in the Bank crowned, a Streak broken, new Champions crowned, new faces rise, and grudges get settled before our eyes. And just now...we saw before our eyes...the end of an era." Church proclaimed.

"Indeed...the brutality, the moments, the shockers, the matches...and of course...the Final Clash between two of the greats. This may go down as one of the greatest Final Clashes of all time, and one of the greatest events in the history of UCA. And what we see here...will have impact on the UCA for years to come." Sarge admitted.

"You damn right it will. Because things are gonna change now...how? I don't know...but they're about to change. Everyone, we thank you for joining us here at Final Clash, our biggest event, here at AT&T Stadium. I'm Leonard L. Church." Church said.

"I'm Sarge, Leader of the Reds." Sarge began.

"And we'll see you all tomorrow for Monday Night Flame! Signing out from Final Clash... Good God, what a match... What a FINAL CLASH..." Church breathed out.

The final shot we have of Final Clash this year is that of Blue Oak being carried by his family up the ramp and towards the EMTs to get him some help, carried away with the victory he always wanted, while Red was left laying in the ring inside the Cell with his loved ones as EMTs came into cell for him, left STRAIGHT in hell itself. It was all while the Final Clash trademark showed up on the lower-right of the screen, with the last thing we see is that of Red and Blue's out of it and bloodied faces as they are taken away...

* * *

_A/N: And after a year and a half I believe, FINAL CLASH IS OVER! It is FINALLY over after thirteen matches! I am SO PROUD of getting through this, and completing what will be my greatest event ever! It has been a long ride, but I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope you all enjoyed Hell in a Cell, my magnum opus! We saw brutal wars waged, we saw titles defended, grudges settled, new Champions crowned, impossible events before our eyes, and the end of an era. It was everything I hoped it would be, and more. And I hope you all enjoyed the ride. :)_

_And with this event done, we still have our Final Clash prediction contest. Should have given bonus questions for this. ._. But never mind. Anyways...the winner of the_

_NINJA CATO AND BMACABOO! They TIED each other with a record of 12-1! They will receive their prizes soon from me! Congratulations, you two!_

_Now...Final Clash is over. An era has ended...and a new one has begun. What will happen in this new era? We can only wait and see. I hope to see you all for the next chapter of UCA! This is ForceWalker, signing out!_


End file.
